Le sable rouge (en révision)
by Melicerte
Summary: 78 ap.JC. Province impériale de Lycie-Pamphylie. Une gladiatrice, deux sœurs. Les mirages de l'arène, la haine de l'Empire. Une rencontre entre deux mondes. Des destins qui se croisent. Des jougs à secouer. Une liberté à conquérir.
1. La thrace R

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour sa relecture et son adhésion enthousiaste à cette nouvelle aventure._

 _._

* * *

 **Avertissements :**

 _1 : Ceci est un délire personnel._

 _2 : Je ne suis pas une immense spécialiste de l'antiquité romaine et en plus j'ai choisi de situer mon récit sur une période qui va de la fin du règne de Vespasien et couvre celui de Titus (77-81 après Jésus-Christ), parce qu'il s'y passa de curieux évènements._

 _Le récit commence dans la capitale de la Lycie-Pamphylie à Patara (actuelle Turquie, au sud de Gelemis dans la province d'Antalya), parce que... c'est une province impériale et que je ne voulais pas que l'histoire commence à Rome._

 _Donc, pardonnez-moi et passez-moi, toutes les erreurs historiques ou autre que j'aurais pu commettre malgré-moi._

 _3 : Aucun personnage ne conserve son nom._ À _vous de les retrouver (en même temps pas la peine d'être devin !)_

 _4 : C'est un UA sur POI, parce que j'aime bien Shaw, Root et quelques autres, mais bon... Ne cherchez pas Samaritain et Athéna (quoi qu'elle, pût avoir ses temples ici et là et que sa cousine Minerve se plût à Rome.)_

 _5 : Un petit lexique est à votre disposition en fin de chapitre._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I.**

* * *

.

.

.

Il suffisait de peu pour que la brise fraîche et légère s'éteignît et se transformât en un souffle brûlant et lourd qui tuait tout espoir, qui changeait une vie heureuse et libre en une longue et sombre plainte.

Rome...

L'Empire tout puissant.

Les chaînes.

L'esclavage.

Et puis la lumière, les cris, la gloire.

Ou l'ombre de la gloire.

Un mirage. Un miroir aux alouettes.

Mais qu'importait au fond ? Elle ne se leurrait pas. À travers les cris, elle entendait les insultes, le dégoût parfois exprimé, le mépris jamais éteint, les quolibets.

Mais qu'importait une fois encore ? Elle avait choisi.

La condition servile lui avait été imposée. Elle n'était pas née esclave, elle l'était devenue, contre son gré. Mais sa tâche, elle l'avait choisie. Elle avait au moins la sensation au milieu des arènes souvent miteuses dans lesquelles elle se battait, que le moment lui appartenait, qu'il ne dépendait que d'elle. Qu'elle tenait enfin sa vie entre ses mains parce que, si elle décidait d'y mettre fin sans pour autant se donner la mort de ses propres mains, elle le pouvait. Elle savait que jamais elle ne céderait à la tentation car très vite, elle avait épousé l'arrogance stupide des combattants qu'ils soient libres ou de condition serviles. Le désir de gloire, la soif de victoire, de reconnaissance, l'amour de l'argent et des plaisirs qu'il procurait.

Elle était trois fois proscrite, méprisée. Comme esclave, comme gladiateur, comme gladiatrice. Elle se trouvait au plus bas de l'échelle sociale. Mais ils bavaient tous devant elle. Même ceux qui l'insultaient, même ceux qui la méprisaient. Ils bavaient sur son corps dénudé, offert à leurs regards concupiscents. Un corps qu'elle savait attirant, excitant. Et les femmes, quand elles ne fantasmaient pas sur celui-ci, rêvaient de posséder son aisance, sa grâce, sa souplesse et sa force. Son courage. Certaines rêvaient même de se retrouver à sa place, de manier la sica, ce petit sabre recourbé, parfois denté, avec autant de virtuosité qu'elle savait la manier. D'être aussi sauvage. Elle palliait leur ennui. Elles se voyaient enfin libérées de leur condition de femme. L'égale des hommes.

Entre deux munus, l'ennui pourtant était de mise. L'ennui et pourquoi le nier l'indigence et l'inconfort plus souvent que l'opulence et le luxe.

Mais aujourd'hui était jour de fête.

.

* * *

.

Le cri jaillit de mille bouches.

 _—_ Qui a gagné ? demanda Astarté.

 _—_ Piscès, répondit le doctor.

 _—_ Diodoros ne vaut rien, fit la jeune femme en claquant la langue.

 _—_ Il s'est pourtant bien défendu, répliqua le doctor.

 _—_ Il finira par se faire égorger.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais il se déplace avec grâce et combat toujours avec panache. Il ne gâche jamais le spectacle. J'aimerais qu'il en soit ainsi de tous mes hommes...

Il regarda Astarté.

 _—_ Et de toutes mes femmes.

 _—_ Nous ne t'avons jamais déçu, doctor.

 _—_ C'est vrai… jusqu'à présent.

 _—_ Ça le restera, affirma la jeune femme.

Elle était grande et large d'épaule. Une Dace. Sur un marché à Antioche, Téos avait remarqué sa haute taille, sa stature imposante. Elle l'avait intéressé. Il l'avait longuement observée, avant de parler au marchand qui l'avait exposée. Son prix ridiculement bas l'avait étonné. Elle était pourtant jeune et paraissait en excellente santé.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ C'est une imbécile de la pire espèce. On a beau la fouetter, la mettre aux fers, elle est paresseuse, elle ne comprend rien, c'est une idiote.

 _—_ Mmm…

 _—_ Même si elle ne l'est pas. On me l'a déjà rapportée deux fois. C'est sa dernière chance, après cela, je la garrotte.

 _—_ Je peux lui parler ? avait demandé Téos

 _—_ Vas-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Téos avait parlé à l'idiote. Elle ne l'était pas et elle avait accepté sa proposition. Il l'avait mise en garde. Elle avait haussé les épaules.

— Je suis condamnée à mort, pourquoi ne pas essayer. Qu'ai-je à perdre ?

 _—_ Tu acceptes alors ?

 _—_ Oui.

Téos l'avait achetée.

 _—_ Que vas-tu en faire ? lui avait demandé curieux le marchand.

 _—_ Je vais la former à la gladiature.

Le marchand l'avait regardé d'un air méprisant. Téos n'avait rien d'un aristocrate.

 _—_ Tu es laniste ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Itinérant ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Vous vous entendrez bien.

La jeune fille avait rejoint son équipe, elle avait été entraînée et nommée Astarté à cause de ses longs cheveux châtains, de sa peau mate et de ses yeux dorés, couleur de miel. Elle combattait sous l'armatura des mirmillons.

.

* * *

.

Deux nouveaux couples entrèrent dans l'arène. Une grande arène en bois, construite pour l'occasion. Le munéraire venait d'entrer en fonction. Petit chevalier de province aux ambitions de grand seigneur. Un chevalier nommé propréteur de la province impériale de Lycie-Pamphylie par l'Empereur Vespasien.

Il voulait marquer les esprits, se rendre agréable aux yeux du peuple. La province se trouvait prometteuse pour qui savait la gérer intelligemment. L'un de ses plus grands atouts ? Le port de la capitale, Patara, dans les entrepôts duquel s'entassaient les réserves agricoles de toute l'Asie à destination de Rome. Ces entrepôts, si on savait en profiter avec prudence, faisait de la Lycie-Pamphylie un tremplin vers le pouvoir et la richesse. La province assurait aussi une grande partie de la production de murex et de pourpre si indispensable à la teinte des vêtements officiels des grands de l'Empire.

Le munus se voulait prestigieux. Il durerait sept jours, un peu plus, car des contraintes religieuses obligeaient à suspendre les jeux par deux fois. Cette journée était la sixième, la huitième si on comptait les deux jours fériés.

Le matin, une grande chasse avaient été donnée. Des lions, des gazelles, des mouflons, des panthères, des chacals, des hyènes, deux hippopotames et deux éléphants y avaient été massacrés par des bestiaires forts habiles, à pieds comme à cheval. La foule avait apprécié. Les animaux africains flattaient le goût du public pour l'exotisme.

La chasse achevée, la foule s'était dispersée, mais une partie du public, de peur de ne pas retrouver sa place en revenant l'après-midi, par choix ou pour le plaisir, était restée pour le déjeuner. Le spectacle ne s'arrêtait pas, même si certains méprisaient les représentions données à cette heure du jour. La petite ville n'offrait pas si souvent des réjouissances à ses habitants, pourquoi donc alors s'en priver ? Pourquoi cracher sur son plaisir ? Vulgaire ou pas, celui-ci s'en trouvait parfois comblé.

Des juifs de la Judée vaincue par l'Empereur avaient été exécutés lors des meridiani, pauvres spectacles sanglants, que regardaient d'un œil souvent distrait les spectateurs plus occupés à leur déjeuner et à discuter de la chasse du matin ou des combats à venir, qu'à regarder des prisonniers récalcitrants mourir plus ou moins dignement dans l'arène. Seule, ce jour-là, une scénette que la foule n'avait su interpréter attira son attention.

Une scène de banquet.

Un roi oriental ivre, une épouse dépravée, une orgie, puis une jolie jeune fille qui, après avoir parlé à l'oreille de la reine, s'était placée au centre de l'arène et avait, au son d'un petit orchestre oriental, commencé à danser. Une danse lascive et sensuelle qui la déshabilla petit à petit. Ses hanches tournaient, indépendantes du reste de son corps. La jeune danseuse bondissait, toute en grâce. Après avoir charmé le public, elle tourna son attention vers le roi et entreprit de le séduire. L'acteur mimait grotesquement le désir et des rires fusèrent quand il tira la langue et se mit à baver. La danse tourna à la fornication. Le roi haletait, gémissait les yeux exorbités, le public riait et applaudissait, sans oublier de mordre dans les galettes, les oignons, les olives et le fromage qui constituait son repas. La jeune danseuse s'arrêta soudain. Le Roi gémit sous les lazzis des spectateurs. La jeune fille regarda la reine et susurra des mots à l'oreille du roi. Il rejeta la jeune fille le visage empourpré de colère, refusa violemment de satisfaire à sa requête.

 _—_ Tu feras ce qu'elle veut si tu veux te la faire, bouffon ! clama un spectateur hilare.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le roi baissa la tête, puis la hocha faiblement en signe de rémission. Deux soldats amenèrent alors un homme. Il se débattait. Les soldats le cognèrent pour la plus grande joie des spectateurs et le traînèrent devant le roi. Un troisième soldat apporta un billot. Le condamné fut jeté à genoux. L'un des soldats lui maintint la tête levée, le poing refermé sur ses cheveux.

La jeune fille se remit à danser. Cette fois-ci, elle finit nue. Tournoya sur elle-même, un voile entre les mains, puis elle affaissa soudain à genoux et ploya sa tête jusqu'à ses chevilles dans un ultime tintement de grelots. Le condamné fut brusquement couché sur le billot. Un soldat dégaina son glaive et lui trancha la tête. Il dut s'y reprendre à cinq fois. La tête enfin décollée du tronc, le soldat la posa sur un grand plateau et la présenta à la jeune fille. Le roi se leva vivement et enlaça la jeune fille, chercha à l'embrasser.

 _—_ Ferme les yeux, Ô grand roi, demanda-t-elle avec emphase.

Il s'exécuta, elle le repoussa, s'empara de la tête du supplicié et la colla sur le visage du roi.

 _—_ Lui seul est digne de tes lèvres, Ô mon roi.

Le roi hurla d'horreur, tomba à genoux et se mit à geindre comiquement tandis que la jeune fille au son de l'orchestre qui avait recommencé à jouer, dansait tout autour de l'arène en brandissant la tête du condamné. Elle sortit en saluant sous les applaudissements du public charmé. Ses collègues la suivirent, dont le roi gémissant.

Des employés vinrent retirer le corps du supplicié, ratisser le sable. De nouveaux prisonniers furent poussés dans l'arène avec l'ordre de s'y massacrer. Des chiens furent lâchés quand le combat menaça de ne pas tenir toutes ses promesses sous les yeux cette fois-ci indifférents du public qui attendait la venue des gladiateurs promis dans l'après-midi.

.

Les programmes annonçaient vingt paires de gladiateurs. Des gladiateurs pour la plupart obscurs et inconnus du public.

Nommé pour la première fois à la tête d'une province, le nouveau propréteur ne s'était pas encore enrichi sur les revenus de celle-ci. Il n'avait pas encore les moyens d'engager des grands noms de la gladiature. Si les gladiateurs n'étaient pas tous totalement inconnus du public et possédaient pour certains un palmarès supérieur à dix victoires, seul quatre d'entre eux s'avéraient être de véritables vedettes de l'arène. Mais le public de cette partie de l'Empire n'en avait cure. Elle voulait du spectacle qu'importait si celui-ci n'égalait pas ceux des grandes villes de l'Empire, de Pompéi, de Capoue, d'Alexandrie ou de Rome.

On disait que le fils de l'Empereur, le terrible préfet du prétoire, Titus, adorait les jeux, les combats de gladiateurs. Que sous sa présidence, les munus étaient fastueux. Que Vespasien avait entrepris la construction d'un immense amphithéâtre, digne enfin de la capitale de l'Empire. Qu'un munus célébrerait bientôt son ouverture au public, la victoire sur la Judée rebelle et la destruction du temple de Jérusalem. Vespasien avait enfin abattu l'arrogance détestable des juifs fanatiques et intolérants. Dire qu'ils refusaient que des munus se tinssent dans leur ville sacrée !

Les plaisirs de la lointaine capitale de l'Empire. On regrettait le temps où Titus écumait la Judée, mais personne ne serait assez stupide pour bouder le munus du propréteur. On espérait qu'il s'enrichirait et qu'il en donnerait d'autres. Peut-être fonderait-il même un grand ludus en son nom et entretiendrait-il une nombreuse troupe de gladiateurs ? La ville le méritait. Les lanistes s'avéraient parfois roublards. Leurs gladiateurs médiocres. Leurs prix exorbitants. Les cinq jours précédant n'avaient pourtant pas déçu la foule, le spectacle avait été jugé de qualité et le propréteur loué pour sa générosité et ses talents de munéraire.

La chasse du matin avait plu et les spectateurs conquis par le savoir-faire des bestiaires et les combats de gladiateurs des jours précédant, attendaient encore beaucoup de l'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

Le nouveau propréteur Sextus Baebius Constans souriait aux flatteries avec bonhomie. Une cinquantaine de convives partageaient en sa compagnie un déjeuner frugal. Un banquet suivrait le soir, après la fin du spectacle. Le munus servait sa popularité auprès du peuple, les banquets lui attachaient les notables de la ville. Du moins, ils lui permettraient de mieux les connaître, de mieux les évaluer et de mieux juger sur qui il pouvait compter, de qui il fallait se défier. Des journées coûteuses dans lesquelles il avait englouti quatre années de revenus. Coûteuses, mais indispensables.

 _—_ Mon cher, le félicita un vieil aristocrate. Vous avez fait des merveilles. Cette matinée était splendide.

Le propréteur leva sa coupe en signe de remerciement.

 _—_ Notre petite ville doit avoir recours aux lanistes quand elle veut organiser un munus et éviter l'escroquerie ou la médiocrité demande beaucoup d'astuce, continua le vieil homme.

 _—_ Cela demande surtout beaucoup d'argent, déclara le légat Gaïus Vibullius.

 _—_ Notre ami, il est vrai n'a point lésiné sur les frais, approuva le vieil homme.

 _—_ Je le devais à la ville, à la province et à vous, répondit Sextus Baebius Constans. N'est-ce pas la moindre des courtoisies qu'un nouveau venu célèbre son arrivée par des festivités qui montrent à quel point celui-ci se plaît à prendre ses nouvelles fonctions et s'assure du plaisir de ses nouveaux administrés ? Devais-je me montrer avare et n'engager qu'au dernier moment, auprès de lanistes minables, des bestiaires et des gladiateurs médiocres qui auraient gâté la joie du public ? Auriez-vous été flatté par des chasses mettant en scène des chèvres et des chiens galeux ?

 _—_ C'eût été offensant, approuva Julia la jeune femme très en vue d'un magistrat local ventripotent. La matinée nous a comblée Sextus.

Le propréteur la salua. Julia Metella Valeria était jeune, de treize ans la cadette de son mari. Si la mémoire de Sextus ne le trahissait pas, elle était âgé de vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans, avait grandi à Alexandrie, s'était installée à Patara deux ans auparavant et s'était mariée dans la foulée. Mariée à ce qu'on disait, avec un peu d'étonnement, par amour. Femme d'affaire accomplie, elle s'était très rapidement imposée comme une actrice indispensable de tout ce qui avait trait au commerce. Elle gérait une petite fortune et contrôlait une bonne partie des importations de parfums et d'épices dans la ville. Elle avait des parts dans un élevage de murex à Myra, possédait une petite flotte de navires marchands et se targuait de livrer ses produits jusqu'à Rome. Elle était riche, cultivée et exerçait sur la gente féminine une grande influence. Sorte de maîtresse des élégances, les hommes respectait son avis. Une femme à ne pas négliger. Son mari possédait de grands domaines agricoles dans la région et on le considérait comme un grand jurisconsulte, ce qui lui valait le titre honorifique de magistrat parmi ses concitoyens.

Un esclave de sa suite vint se pencher à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle s'illumina.

 _—_ Propréteur, demanda-t-elle poliment à Sextus. Me feriez-vous la grâce d'accepter dans votre demeure une nouvelle convive ? Ma sœur vient de débarquer d'Alexandrie et je serai marrie de devoir m'éclipser pour aller la recevoir.

 _—_ Gaïa préférait peut-être se reposer, insinua acidement Quintus Valerius le mari de Julia.

 _—_ Quintus ! s'offusqua Julia. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle serait doublement offensée de se voir enfermée à son arrivée dans notre villa et privée des jeux que nous offre si généreusement notre nouveau propréteur ?

 _—_ Le voyage l'aura peut-être fatiguée ? avança conciliant le propréteur.

Le magistrat ne semblait pas porter dans son cœur la sœur de son épouse.

 _—_ Quintus est un vieux grincheux, se plaignit Julia en souriant. Aucun voyage, même sur les mers démontées, ne peut avoir d'incidence sur la santé et la bonne humeur de Gaïa.

Le magistrat se renfrogna, s'il n'espérait un enfant, il se serait depuis longtemps débarrassé de sa femme. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait encore avec lui. Julia se leva de sa banquette et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la joue.

 _—_ Voudrais-tu que je t'abandonne, Quintus ?

 _—_ Non.

Il se traita d'imbécile. Il l'aimait et ses velléités de divorce n'étaient que mensonges. Il avait seulement peur qu'elle le quittât. Il la regarda un instant. Elle ne le détestait pas. Pourtant, sinon sa charge et son statut social, il n'avait rien qui pût l'attirer. Sa beauté, sa jeunesse et sa fortune lui assuraient l'indépendance et le mari dont elle pouvait avoir envie. Elle n'avait même pas d'amant. Personne ne lui en connaissait.

 _—_ J'aime les gros, lui déclarait-elle parfois en riant quand il l'interrogeait sur les raisons qui la gardait près de lui.

Julia lui semblait parfois étrange, mais sa sœur, Gaïa, le mettait quant à elle mal à l'aise.

 _—_ Propréteur ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Faîtes comme il vous plaira, madame. Il me serait désagréable de me séparer d'une si charmante compagnie et je doute que votre sœur ne partage pas avec vous toutes les vertus si chères à notre société.

 _—_ Sextus, vous êtes un charmeur, dit-elle en riant. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

 _—_ Je puis mettre à votre disposition l'une de mes litières et vous faire escorter par mes gens et deux soldats.

La jeune femme regarda son mari, il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il ne négligerait pas d'accepter une attention si délicate au propréteur, comme il ne négligerait pas d'en faire profiter sa femme.

Julia s'absenta une demi-heure durant laquelle le modeste banquet suivit tranquillement son cours. Personne ne but beaucoup de peur d'avoir l'esprit obscurci l'après-midi et de ne pouvoir profiter comme il se le devait des jeux de l'amphithéâtre.

Le propréteur n'osa pas aller interroger Quintus Pulvillus sur sa belle-sœur. Mais il l'attendait avec curiosité. Le couple que formait Quintus et Julia l'étonnait. Pas la différence d'âge souvent courante, ni la liberté affichée par la jeune femme, mais plutôt leurs relations. Si Sextus devinait sans mal quels avantages le magistrat en attendait et en retirait, il avait plus de mal à comprendre ce que la jeune femme elle, y trouvait. Elle avait de l'argent, une position, elle était jeune et plutôt jolie. Alors ? Le retour de Julia Metella Valeria le détourna de ses pensées.

Elle était accompagnée par une femme peut-être plus jeune qu'elle ou peut-être pas. Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient physiquement pas et il fronça les sourcils. Julia était de taille moyenne, les cheveux très noirs, elle avait le teint hâlé, les pommettes hautes et des yeux légèrement tirés vers les tempes qui lui donnaient un petit air oriental. La couleur de ceux-ci brillait d'un éclat sombre et ils s'ornaient d'immenses cils recourbés.

La jeune femme qu'elle leur avait présenté comme sa sœur, la dominait de sa haute taille. Elle était aussi grande que lui et plus grande que la plupart des gens présent dans la salle, qu'ils fussent de sexe masculin ou féminin. Elle était dotée d'une silhouette élancée, très mince, presque maigre. Ses cheveux, relevés en chignon assez lâche, brillaient aux rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans le triclinium de reflets dorés. Elle avait les yeux plutôt clairs.

Sa posture déliée lui donnait la grâce nonchalante d'une statue grecque. Il pensa curieusement à Artémis. Artémis sortant du bain. Pas vraiment chasseresse, mais peut-être aussi dangereuse. Actéon avait amèrement regretté d'avoir ignoré, aveuglé par la nudité innocente de la déesse, que celle-ci régnait sur le monde des bêtes et des contrées sauvages. Gaïa Metella semblait dissimuler sous ses airs de liane, une personnalité affirmée. Quintus croisa son regard et son impression se confirma. Il n'était pas un homme de cour, mais il avait fréquenté le monde et il tenait sa charge de l'Empereur. Si l'Empire jouissait d'une grande stabilité, la charge impériale avait depuis l'avènement d'Auguste exposé ses tenants à de nombreux complots. Être administrateur demandait de la finesse et de l'intelligence. Il fallait savoir juger les gens qu'on fréquentait et ne pas se tromper. Julia avait de l'influence et se montrait dure en affaire, mais on pouvait négocier avec elle. Gaïa... La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire charmeur et curieux. Elle se déplaçait souplement, Julia semblait presque raide à côté d'elle.

 _—_ Propréteur, déclara Julia en tirant sa sœur par la main devant lui. Je vous présente ma sœur, Gaïa.

 _—_ Soyez la bienvenue, madame.

 _—_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, propréteur, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Il remarqua la qualité de la soie qui l'habillait, les bijoux précieux qui entouraient son cou et s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et de ses avant-bras. Des bijoux magnifiques et barbares. La jeune femme remarqua son attention et son sourire se teinta d'ironie. Il se sentit soudain stupidement intimidé.

 _—_ Veuillez prendre place parmi nous. Souhaiteriez-vous vous rafraîchir avant ? demanda-t-il courtoisement.

 _—_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vos gens s'en sont occupé.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assistance. Pas un regard distrait, mais un regard inquisiteur. Elle arborait une attitude lascive et souriante que démentait son regard. Un regard que le propréteur jugea froid et calculateur. Il remarqua la mine soucieuse de Quintus Valerius, l'air heureux de Julia, son regard plein d'adoration. Les époux, pour une fois, semblaient ne pas partager une opinion commune.

 _—_ Que venez-vous faire dans notre petite cité, madame ? s'informa le propréteur.

 _—_ Assister aux jeux que vous nous faîtes la joie de donner, Propréteur.

 _—_ Alexandrie offre certainement à ses concitoyens des jeux autrement plus beaux que ceux modestes que je donne pour célébrer mon investiture.

 _—_ Ne soyez pas modeste, Julia m'a rapporté comme les chasses avaient été belles ce matin. Je regrette d'avoir été retardée et de n'avoir abordé vos rivages plus tôt.

 _—_ Une tempête ?

 _—_ Des pirates, nous avons dû relâcher à Tyr pour des réparations.

Des voix s'élevèrent contre le fléau que pouvait encore souvent représenter les pirates. Le propréteur assura qu'il en avait fait l'une des priorités de son mandat. Et le navarque Lucius Trebellius Flavius, qui se trouvait à la tête de la petite flotte impériale qui assurait la sécurité des rivages entre l'île de Rhodes et les limites de la province de Judée promit à Sextus son soutien inconditionnel.

 _—_ Avez-vous été abordés ? demanda Fausta Baebia, la femme du propréteur.

 _—_ Si cela avait été le cas, je ne saurais être là pour vous le raconter, répliqua Gaïa une pointe de dédain dans la voix.

 _—_ Une poursuite ? demanda le navarque.

 _—_ Oui, mais nous avons évité de peu l'abordage à vrai dire. Il nous a fallu un peu de chance et quelques bons archers et bons javeliniers.

 _—_ Oh, il y a eu combat ? s'écria Julia en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

 _—_ Oui. Un marin de notre côté a été blessé, mais rien de grave. Les pirates ont eu moins de chance et ils ont renoncé.

 _—_ Je déteste voyager par bateau, observa un notable.

 _—_ Les plus grandes batailles se sont pourtant parfois gagné sur l'eau, répliqua Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est exact, approuva Lucius Trebellius ravi qu'on reconnût l'importance que pouvait avoir une flotte dans la résolution d'un conflit.

 _—_ Dieux du ciel ! s'exclama Julia. Ma sœur, tu ne vas pas nous entraîner dans je ne sais quel discours ennuyeux ? Aujourd'hui est jour de liesse, oublions les guerres et les pirates.

 _—_ Ne gênent-t-ils pas pourtant ton commerce, Julia ?

 _—_ Je ne suis point assez folle pour laisser partir mes navires sans escorte.

 _—_ Julia est un modèle de prudence, la salua Marcus Sentius, l'un des deux légats qui secondaient le propréteur dans la gouvernance de la province. Ses navires se joignent couramment aux convois de l'Empereur lorsqu'ils se rendent à Rome.

 _—_ L'Empereur est un homme prudent, dit Julia.

 _—_ Plutôt le préfet de l'annone, remarqua assez justement Marcus Sentius.

 _—_ Alors l'Empereur a su choisir un bon préfet.

 _—_ Longue vie à l'Empereur ! clama le légat.

Chacun leva sa coupe et oublia d'un commun accord, pirates, politique et commerce. L'heure de la reprise des jeux s'annonçait.

.

 _—_ Gaïa, l'interrogea Julia quand elles se retrouvèrent installées côté à côte. As-tu vraiment été attaquée ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Combien en as-tu tué ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Gaïa en souriant. Deux ou trois.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu ainsi voyager seule ?

 _—_ Le plaisir de te revoir, ma chère Julia, et je ne voyage pas vraiment seule.

 _—_ Le plaisir de me revoir ? N'espère pas que je te croie. Tu viens pour affaire ?

 _—_ Oui. Je pense que nous devrions nous associer et développer notre activité.

 _—_ Rien de politique ?

 _—_ L'Empire porte en lui-même sa propre perte, rien ne sert de s'y opposer.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas pardonné.

 _—_ Je ne pardonnerai jamais.

 _—_ Quelle cause défends-tu, Gaïa ? Où t'ont portée tes amours cette fois ?

 _—_ Nulle part.

 _—_ Pas de cause à défendre ? Pas de Dieu ou de Déesse à imposer à la plèbe ignorante ? De vengeance à assouvir ?

Des visions de meurtres, de massacres et d'incendie passèrent fugacement dans l'esprit de Gaïa. Elle détourna le regard une seconde, le temps de se recomposer une expression qui pouvait passer pour de la joyeuse insouciance.

 _—_ Julia, rit Gaïa. Je n'ai plus quinze ans.

 _—_ Tu n'en es que plus dangereuse, murmura Julia que les humeurs factices de sa sœur ne trompaient que rarement.

 _—_ Je m'ennuyais à Alexandrie.

 _—_ Et tu viens à Patara ? Qu'avons-nous à t'offrir ? Alexandrie est réputée pour être une ville amusante.

 _—_ Mouais.

 _—_ Tu vises Rome ?

 _—_ Crois-tu que je m'y plairai ?

 _—_ Tu aimes les intrigues, il y en a à foison dans la capitale.

 _—_ Vespasien est trop sage.

 _—_ Titus te plairait. Tu lui plairais d'ailleurs certainement.

 _—_ Julia, la gronda gentiment Gaïa. Me comparais-tu à Messaline ?

 _—_ Non, le pouvoir ne t'intéresse pas. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui t'intéresse réellement.

Sa jeune sœur s'assombrit. Julia lui enlaça le cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Gaïa… j'aimerais tant t'enlever la peine qui te ronge le cœur. Effacer ce qui aujourd'hui encore te rend si triste.

 _—_ Trouve-moi une passion à défendre.

 _—_ J'ai renoncé à te trouver des amants, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Les dieux t'indiffèrent et tu méprises les humains.

 _—_ Ils ne sont que des erreurs de la nature, Julia.

 _—_ Merci pour moi !

Gaïa rit, mais ne s'excusa pas.

 _—_ Seul le commerce t'amuse. Le commerce et...

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Rien ne t'arrête, je sais que parfois...

Julia détourna la tête.

 _—_ Julia…

 _—_ Tu écoutes les doléances de certaines gens, que tu résous d'épineux problèmes d'une façon… radicale. Particulièrement si ces problèmes les mettent aux prises avec l'administration impériale.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ Julia, comment sais-tu cela ?

 _—_ Tu es ma sœur et j'ai des agents un peu partout. À Alexandrie comme ailleurs.

 _—_ Tu m'espionnes ?

 _—_ Non, je m'inquiète pour toi.

 _—_ Tu es une incorrigible sœur aînée.

 _—_ Ce ne sont pas nos parents qui pourraient s'inquiéter pour nous.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil en souriant.

 _—_ Qu'importe, fit Julia en haussant les épaules. Je me suis toujours considérée responsable de toi.

 _—_ Je suis une grande fille maintenant.

 _—_ Tu resteras toujours l'enfant que je recueillais dans mon lit, l'enfant que...

Des larmes brillèrent soudain dans les yeux de Julia et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Gaïa leva une main et la passa doucement sur sa joue.

 _—_ Et je n'oublierai jamais, Julia, murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ Moi non plus.

Julia lui saisit une main et la serra dans la sienne, comme quand elles étaient encore enfants et qu'elles se dressaient seules contre la violence et le monde.

 _—_ Vous semblez plongées dans de biens sombres pensées, Mesdames, leur lança le légat Marcus Sentius.

 _—_ Souvenirs d'enfance, Monsieur, répliqua Gaïa sur un ton qui alerta sa sœur.

 _—_ Marcus mon ami, ne nous en veuillez point, s'empressa d'intervenir Julia. Gaïa et moi ne nous sommes pas vues depuis presque un an. Mais nous ne gâcherons pas la journée toute à la gloire, une fois encore, de Sextus Baebius Constans.

 _—_ Je l'espère, déclara le propréteur.

Quintus Valerius s'inquiéta de ce que sa femme eût pu vexer le propréteur. Il maudit intérieurement Gaïa. Sa femme adulait sa sœur. Quant à lui, elle lui faisait peur. Lui aussi avait des amis à Alexandrie. Les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte dans la grande ville lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Pourtant, c'était une incroyable femme d'affaire, meilleure encore peut-être que ne l'était Julia, mais une aura maléfique planait sur elle. On lui avait parlé de meurtres, de disparitions, d'inexplicables maladies liée à son nom, de ruines retentissantes, sans qu'aucune preuve jamais, ne fût apportées à de telles allégations.

Gaïa lui avait toujours semblé vivre en dehors des lois de la vertu et des codes sociaux, si importants aux yeux du romain vertueux qu'il s'efforçait d'être.

.

* * *

.

Après l'obscurité des coulisses, le soleil l'éblouit désagréablement. Le casque la protégeait des rayons directs du soleil, mais la luminosité était trop forte. Elle avança. L'arbitre annonça la nouvelle paire. Elle leva les bras en entendant son nom. Le silence tomba soudain. La surprise. Elle grimaça à l'abri de son casque. Pas l'abri, elle n'aimait pas porter un casque. Il restreignait drastiquement sa vision périphérique et il gênait sa respiration. Alors qu'elle se pensait assez vétérane pour émettre un avis _—_ elle combattait dans l'arène depuis deux ans et avait laissé loin derrière elle son statut de novice _—_ elle avait demandé à Téos d'en être dispensée. Il avait hurlé aux loups :

 _—_ Ton armatura exige le port d'un casque ! Je ne présente pas des acteurs, fulminait-il. Mais des gladiateurs ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?!

 _—_ Je suis une femme, avait-elle répondu en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je ne vois rien et je n'arrive pas à bien respirer.

Il l'avait giflée.

 _—_ À genoux, lui avait-il ordonné dangereusement menaçant.

Elle s'était exécutée. Il avait fait appeler Herennius.

 _—_ Elle veut devenir rétiaire, déclara Téos à son doctor.

 _—_ Quoi ?! s'étonna Herennius qui ne pouvait croire à telle affirmation.

 _—_ Mais, dominus… avait tenté de protester la jeune femme à genoux.

Une gifle avait une fois encore claqué.

 _—_ Tais-toi !

Elle s'était définitivement tenue coite.

 _—_ Forme-la, Herennius.

 _—_ Elle ne brillera pas dans cette armatura, dominus, observa le doctor.

 _—_ Elle veut combattre à visage découvert.

Herennius s'était abstenu de tout nouveau commentaire. Shamiram, ou Aeshma comme elle se faisait appeler dans l'amphithéâtre, n'avait pas su une fois de plus tenir sa langue, courber l'échine. Le fouet, les verges, les corrections n'avait jamais étouffé le feu qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux. Esclave, elle ne se pliait aux règles que si elle les acceptait et que celles-ci n'allaient pas à l'encontre de ses convictions. Par bonheur, Aeshma n'avait juré fidélité à aucun dieu et ne se conformait à aucune règle morale exotique. Beaucoup d'aspects dus à son statut servile ou à sa condition de gladiatrice l'indifféraient.

Elle acceptait aussi bien les dures conditions d'entraînement que les règles de vie très strictes et les conditions spartiates imposées par le laniste à ses gladiateurs. Tuer lui semblait naturel, servir aux plaisirs des munéraires aussi. Elle acceptait de verser son sang, de risquer sa vie, de satisfaire des fantasmes tant qu'elle gardait son statut de gladiatrice et qu'on ne la prenait pas pour une prostituée, que Téos ne la louait pas ainsi.

Le laniste était prudent, elle lui rapportait de l'argent. Il évitait de la contrarier. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'il eût mal évalué une situation ou que, comme aujourd'hui, elle oubliât quelle était sa place.

Elle subit six mois d'humiliation. Le trident trop long, trop lourd, le filet encombrant. Elle était trop petite. Sa morphologie ne s'était pas adaptée à l'armatura du rétiaire. Les entraînements s'étaient vite transformés en calvaire. Atalante ne lui pardonna pas de lui avoir volé son armatura et lui fit chèrement payer son arrogance sur le sable, aussi bien à l'entraînement que dans l'arène. Injustement punie sans qu'elle en sût la raison, elle s'était mieux adaptée à l'armatura de Shamiram, que celle-ci à la sienne. Aeshma but la coupe de son insolence jusqu'à la lie.

Sur le sable. Dans une arène.

À la faveur d'un petit munus de province, Téos l'engagea comme rétiaire et l'appaira à Atalante qui combattait à cette occasion sous l'armatura des thraces.

Aeshma se ridiculisa. Elle s'empêtra dans les rets de son filet, n'arriva pas à manier lestement son trident. Bouillonnant de rage et de honte, elle avait oublié de réfléchir, de se fier à son instinct. Elle eût pu se débrouiller avec son seul poignard. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu déroger aux règles, elle avait voulu se faire pardonner par son maître, rendre fier d'elle Herennius, offrir un combat décent à Atalante contre qui elle était opposée. Elle avait trébuché sur son filet, pris un coup de sica, essuyé les remarques perfides et méprisantes d'Atalante, perdu son trident et beaucoup d'énergie. Après, ce fut trop tard. Atalante l'avait violemment frappée d'un revers de sa parma et l'umbo de métal qui saillait en son centre lui avait déchiré la pommette droite. Elle avait roulé sur le sol.

À terre, son poignard n'avait plus rencontré que les jambières de fer de son adversaire. Elle avait tenté de se relever, mais Atalante l'avait poursuivie à grands coups de pied. Si les déboires de la pitoyable rétiaire avaient d'abord soulevé les hués, celles-ci s'étaient vite changées en rire et en moquerie. Atalante soignait le spectacle et sa sica avait fini par taillader ce qu'il restait du dérisoire subligaculum que portait Aeshma. Elle avait envoyé le poignard de la rétiaire voler sur le sable et avait pris même le temps de le ramasser. Aeshma rouge de honte, avait fini fermement maintenue à genoux. Un genou dans le dos lui tordait la colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'une main refermée douloureusement dans sa chevelure lui tirait la tête en arrière. Atalante l'exposait au centre de l'arène aux yeux du public, nue et en sang. La bouche ouverte et haletante. Offerte. Le nom d'Atalante avait parcouru les rangées des spectateurs, il avait roulé d'un bout à l'autre des gradins. Atalante l'avait alors brutalement projetée en avant, et le pied posé entre ses omoplates elle l'avait maintenue face contre le sol. Elle avait ensuite levé les bras au ciel en signe de triomphe. Puis elle avait effectué un tour complet de l'arène en courant. Aeshma était restée un moment face contre terre avant de tenter de se remettre debout.

 _—_ Elle se relève ! avait crié en riant un spectateur.

Atalante était revenue et d'une taloche, avait renvoyé la pitoyable rétiaire rouler sur le sable. Puis sous les rires du public avait attrapé son pied et l'avait traîné jusqu'aux coulisses. Une fois hors de vue du public, elle avait lâché Aeshma, l'avait enjointe à se relever et l'avait empoignée par les cheveux.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une merde ! lui avait-elle craché avec mépris et colère. Tu as ridiculisé mon armatura et tu nous as ravalées à l'égal des histrions qui viennent à l'heure des méridiani faire rire la foule avec des vulgarités. Fais-toi pardonner, Aeshma, et récupère tes armes, parce que la prochaine fois que je te vois revêtir les armes du rétiaire, que Téos le veuille ou pas, je te tue. Ou mieux, je te mutile. Tu auras ainsi le temps de méditer sur ta bêtise.

Elle lui avait lancé un coup de poing et aurait sans doute continué si Herennius n'était pas intervenu. Malgré l'affection que lui portait Atalante, Aeshma avait mis du temps à regagner son estime.

La familia n'accueillait que quinze femmes. En elles résidait la richesse de Téos. Peu de lanistes ou de ludus pouvaient s'enorgueillir de posséder des gladiatrices. Les bonnes combattantes étaient rares et elles ne remportaient pas toujours le suffrage des spectateurs amateurs de gladiature, mais elles apportaient aux spectacles une touche d'exotisme et de sensualité qui plaisaient. Principalement, si on spécifiait bien, pour ne pas provoquer de scandale, que les gladiatrices étaient originaires de provinces lointaines, de contrées barbares qui ne bénéficiaient pas encore de la Pax Romana. Étrangères aux vertus romaines. Si le scandale servait au spectacle, on insinuait qu'elles étaient romaines et qu'une patricienne se cachait parmi elles.

Après avoir assisté à un duel opposant deux femmes sous l'armatura des thraces à Pompéi, Téos avait parié sur les gladiatrices. Il avait écumé les frontières de l'Empire, les marchés aux esclaves, pour les recruter. On connaissait ses goûts et parfois, il n'avait pas eu à se rendre sur les marchés. On lui avait apporté la marchandise à domicile.

Il portait un soin particulier à leur entraînement et exigeait du travail et des résultats. Celles qui voulaient rester ne manageaient pas leurs efforts car Téos n'hésitait jamais à revendre celles qui ne répondaient pas ses exigences. Si les gladiateurs qu'ils possédaient ne brillaient pas au firmament de la gloire, il se targuait de présenter les meilleures combattantes de l'empire. Et il avait toujours refusé d'en vendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule, quelques eussent été les sommes proposées.

Ses femmes frisaient l'excellence. Elles n'avaient rien à envier aux gladiateurs de sexe masculin et il devait à leur présence et à leurs talents martiaux de nombreux engagements.

Depuis cette cuisante correction, Aeshma avait évité de remettre en cause aussi bien son équipement que les règles ou les usages qui géraient sa vie de gladiatrice. Téos avait un don pour trouver les punitions les plus humiliantes ou les plus sadiques.

.

La surprise n'étreignit pas seulement les gradins. Les invités du propréteur Sextus Baebius Constans, se turent eux-aussi. Les amateurs de combats ouvrirent la bouche. Ceux qui n'assistaient au munus que parce qu'il fallait s'y montrer abandonnèrent leur discussion ou relevèrent la tête, le regard empli de curiosité.

 _—_ Sextus ? Des femmes ? s'étonna Julia. Elles n'étaient pourtant présentes ni à la pompa tout à l'heure ni à la cena d'hier soir.

 _—_ Une petite surprise, sourit le propréteur.

 _—_ Faire combattre des femmes… commença une matrone.

 _—_ … c'est d'un exotisme ! la coupa Julia.

 _—_ J'ai combattu des femmes en Bretagne, déclara le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Elles se montraient redoutables et maniaient l'épée avec une grande dextérité.

 _—_ J'avoue avoir voulu vous rendre hommage Valens, dit Sextus Constans.

 _—_ L'attention est osée, propréteur, répliqua le tribun.

 _—_ Vous êtes réputé pour respecter vos adversaires s'ils se montrent valeureux.

 _—_ Les Bretons étaient courageux, mais indisciplinés, comme tous les Celtes d'ailleurs. Ils ne savent pas faire front unis contre leurs adversaires, que ce soit dans une bataille ou dans une guerre. Aucun n'a résisté aux légions de Rome.

 _—_ César a essuyé des défaites, intervint Gaïa. Et les Bretons, puisque vous en parlez, lui ont tenu tête. Une légion, la Neuvième si je ne me m'abuse, n'y a-t-elle pas été massacrée ?

 _—_ Un faux pas vite corrigé.

 _—_ Les légions n'ont pourtant pas fini de soumettre le monde. Et le nord de la Bretagne reste insoumis.

 _—_ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, madame.

 _—_ D'autres empires ont plié après s'être cru invincibles.

 _—_ Aucun n'égalait Rome et ses légions, affirma Kaeso Valens.

 _—_ Mmm…

 _—_ En douteriez-vous ?

 _—_ De quoi, général ?

 _—_ Que Rome domine le monde ?

 _—_ Oh, non général, se défendit Gaïa. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous n'énoncez qu'une vérité.

 _—_ Gaïa, tu as déjà assisté à des combats de gladiatrices ? demanda sa sœur.

 _—_ J'avoue que non, c'est une nouveauté pour moi, même si je sais qu'un ludus forme des gladiatrice à Alexandrie, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de les voir combattre.

 _—_ La nouveauté te semble-t-elle excitante ?

 _—_ Intéressante.

Julia se pencha à l'oreille de sa sœur.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir te servir d'une arme, Gaïa, lui murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ Des armes ?! Tu y vas un peu fort !

 _—_ Tu es une grande archère.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus.

 _—_ Je ne tire pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

 _—_ Depuis que tu t'adonnes au mariage, tu sers, il vrai, plutôt de cible…

Julia claqua du plat de la main l'avant-bras de sa sœur.

 _—_ Gaïa ! fit -elle faussement scandalisée. Et puis, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Oh… elles vont commencer.

Au centre de l'arène l'arbitre regarda le propréteur. Sextus leva la main, l'arbitre cria : « Combat ! » et l'affrontement commença.

Gaïa observa les deux adversaires. Le choix avait été fait d'opposer une thrace à une rétiaire. Paire fort courante chez les hommes. Prometteuse d'un combat spectaculaire, vif et rapide. Gaïa n'appréciait pas trop les armaturas lourdes. Parmulara dans l'âme, sa préférence allait aux détenteurs du petit bouclier, appelé la parma, alors que les scutari fondaient pour les gladiateurs maniant le lourd bouclier rectangulaire, le scutum. Elle appréciait les corps déliés, les déplacements vifs. Mirmillons et secutors lui paraissaient lourds et pesants. Les gladiateurs de ces armaturas peu attrayants. Trop grands, trop musclés, trop râblé. Elle préférait le félin au bovin. Gaïa aimait les corps associés aux armaturas légères.

Dans le cas présent, les deux jeunes femmes s'accordaient magnifiquement à celles-ci. La rétiaire était grande, peut-être autant qu'elle, sinon plus. Ses épaules noueuses et ses bras musclés supportaient sans faiblir le double poids imposé par le filet et le trident. Elle se déplaçait souplement en glissant, se détendait, le filet tournoyant au-dessus de sa tête ou se ramassait pour accélérer son déplacement. La thrace qui lui était opposée était beaucoup plus petite. Elle était fine, mais ses mouvements faisaient rouler ses muscles sous sa peau et dénonçait la tromperie d'un corps qu'on aurait pu croire seulement gracieux. Gaïa s'attarda sur les attaches de ses articulations. Du moins ce qu'elle en voyait. Celles de l'épaule gauche. Elle sourit, elle se racontait vraiment n'importe quoi !

La thrace se déplaçait félinement, avec beaucoup d'agilité et de vivacité. Gaïa eut aimé voir sa figure cachée sous le casque entièrement fermé. Elle détestait les casques dont on affublait les gladiateurs. Elle aimait lire les visages, voir les émotions se succéder dessus, les étudier. Cette manie qu'avait la gladiature de dissimuler les traits des combattants l'horripilait.

Quitte à ce que des hommes s'entre-tuent, qu'ils le fissent donc tête nue. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'étaient rien, qu'ils ne possédaient ni nom, ni statut social, mais pourquoi les plonger dans l'anonymat ? Elle aimait les rétiaires pour cette raison. Ils combattaient à visage découvert, aux yeux de tous.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à des combats opposant deux femmes dans une arène, elle se demanda si les gladiatrices feraient honneur à leur métier. Si elles ne déshonoreraient pas le nom des gladiateurs. Elle obtint très vite sa réponse. L'affrontement entre les deux femmes s'apparentait à un ballet mortel. Elles se déplaçaient légèrement, mais le choc de leurs armes l'une contre l'autre ou contre les différents éléments de protection qu'elles portaient, résonnaient durement dans l'arène. Le mépris qu'avaient affiché certains à l'annonce de l'entrée de deux femmes s'était très vite effacé et les plaisanteries douteuses ou insultantes avaient laissé place à des cris enthousiastes. Il y avait très peu de chance pour que l'affrontement se terminât par la mort d'une des deux gladiatrices, l'espèce était trop rare, mais celui-ci n'avait rien d'une joute amicale et valait sans contestation possible un combat entre hommes.

On avait cru à une représentation, à une bouffonnerie. Il n'en était rien. Les armes n'étaient pas mouchetées. Quand la thrace avait tenté de rentrer dans la garde de son adversaire, que la rétiaire avait lestement reculé, piqué son trident en avant, que la thrace avait paré à l'aide de sa petite parma, mais que la rétiaire, avec beaucoup d'adresse, avait donné un mouvement tournant à la pointe de son trident, il avait entaillé le haut de la cuisse dénudée de son adversaire et le sang avait coulé.

C'était un véritable combat. Dès lors, il fut regardé et apprécié en tant que tel.

On donnait la rétiaire gagnante. La blessure qu'elle avait infligée à la petite thrace qui lui faisait face, se révéla profonde et le sang coulait jusqu'à sur le sable. La thrace n'abandonna pas pour autant, elle continua à se battre avec opiniâtreté et élégance. Elle veillait seulement à ménager sa jambe.

L'arbitre ordonna une pause. Les deux gladiatrices s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et des valets leur apportèrent à boire. Gaïa guetta avec impatience le moment où la thrace enlèverait son casque pour se désaltérer et s'éponger la figure. Un homme se précipita vers elle, suivi d'un esclave. Certainement un médecin. La petite thrace se débarrassa de son casque. Elle se tenait loin de la tribune d'honneur et Gaïa ne put distinguer ses traits. La femme semblait jeune, une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, mais il était difficile à cette distance d'en être certain. Elle portait des cheveux longs et noirs, mais cela Gaïa le savait car ils dépassaient à l'arrière de son casque. Gaïa souffla contrariée. Elle ne distinguait rien du tout.

Il y eut quelques discussions pour savoir si le combat continuerait. L'arbitre parla au médecin et à la thrace. Puis, il vint se tenir devant la tribune et fit un signe au propréteur, tout en lui faisant comprendre que le médecin comme la thrace avaient donné leur accord pour continuer. Mais Sextus Baebius Constans était le munéraire. C'était à lui de décider. La blessure pouvait rendre la thrace lourde, malhabile et pusillanime. Elle pouvait gâcher le spectacle. Il hésita. Une rumeur s'éleva, la thrace venait de remettre son casque et traversait l'arène à grands pas. Sans l'ombre d'hésitation, sans boiter. Arrivée devant la tribune d'honneur, elle mit un genou à terre et plaqua sa sica contre sa poitrine nue.

 _—_ Seigneur, ne permet pas que soit gâché le plaisir des spectateurs. Si je te déçois, tu pourras toujours me réserver une punition de ton choix à la fin de la journée. Une punition digne de ma maladresse.

.

Assis dans les gradins parmi les spectateurs, Téos se mordit le poing. Comment osait-elle ainsi prendre la parole devant le propréteur ? Son audace dépassait les bornes. Elle allait sur le champ se faire égorger comme un goret. Elle n'aurait obtenu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle lui appartenait depuis huit ans, il l'avait achetée, entraînée, formée, éduquée au métier et elle n'avait toujours pas compris quelle était sa place. C'était surtout une exceptionnelle combattante, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre tout ce qu'il avait investi comme argent et comme patience au cours de ces huit ans.

Atalante l'avait certes, une fois de plus surprise, mais Aeshma ne s'était pas avouée pour autant vaincue car elle savait, comme le savait Téos, que le combat n'était pas encore joué. Elle avait moins de temps à sa disposition maintenant qu'elle était blessée, mais elle pouvait toujours le gagner si elle se montrait assez habile.

Voilà pourquoi elle venait de s'agenouiller devant le munéraire, pourquoi elle osait défier les usages. Aeshma n'acceptait pas de se voir mise hors combat. Elle pouvait accepter une défaite, parce qu'elle avait bien été obligée de perdre sur le sable et qu'elle n'avait pas pu remporter tous ses combats depuis qu'à quatorze ans, on lui avait mis une épée dans la main. Qu'elle en avait perdu beaucoup durant les deux ans qu'avait duré sa formation. Beaucoup moins, il était vrai depuis qu'elle avait dépassée le grade de novice. Très peu même.

.

Sextus se tourna brièvement vers ses invités d'honneur. Kaeso Valens souriait, la thrace lui rappelait les Catuvellauniennes. Peut-être venait-elle de ces brumeuses contrées verdoyantes ? Le prêteur et les deux légats hochèrent la tête, tout comme le procurateur de Lycie, Aulus Flavius. Julia et son mari firent de même. Gaïa avait le regard fixé sur la gladiatrice. Il se tourna alors vers la foule et écarta les mains. La fête se déroulait en son honneur, il n'était que l'éditeur du spectacle, à elle de décider.

 _—_ Combat ! Combat ! se mit-elle à scander.

Sextus Baebius demanda le silence.

 _—_ Tu as gagné le droit de continuer, thrace. Mais veille à accorder au public le combat qu'il mérite. Je te ferai payer très chère sa déception.

 _—_ Il ne sera pas déçue, seigneur, lui assura la thrace fermement, la voix rendue métallique par la grille du casque.

 _—_ Que Niké t'entende !

Niké la déesse des victoires. Le message était clair. La missio ne serait pas accordé à la thrace en cas de défaite. Atalante aurait le plaisir de l'égorger de la pointe de son poignard. Aeshma se releva après avoir salué et partit sous les cris d'encouragement du public se placer face à la rétiaire.

Gaia pencha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 _—_ Je ne te remerciai jamais assez de m'avoir conviée à la villa du propréteur, déclara-t-elle à sa sœur.

 _—_ Le spectacle te plaît ?

 _—_ J'avoue qu'il réserve son lot de surprises. Des paires de femmes, un gladiateur assez audacieux pour défier l'autorité du propréteur…

 _—_ Une gladiatrice, corrigea Julia.

 _—_ Ce n'en est que plus excitant.

 _—_ Oh ! La petite thrace t'intéresse-t-elle ?

 _—_ Mmm, il faudrait déjà qu'elle gagne ce combat.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas trop le choix.

 _—_ Oui, et puis, si sa personnalité me plaît, je n'achète jamais à l'aveugle.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Le ferais-tu ?

 _—_ Je suis fidèle à Quintus.

 _—_ Julia…

 _—_ Serais-tu sensible aux charmes d'une belle gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Bof, je la trouve juste amusante.

 _—_ Tu aimes les rebelles et les originaux.

 _—_ Les rebelles oui, les originaux nettement moins. Ils sont en général aussi ennuyeux que les autres.

 _—_ Tu auras peut-être une chance de revoir ta rebelle : elle se défend bien.

Sur le sable, Atalante venait de perdre son filet. Plombé, il avait lourdement fouetté le casque d'Aeshma qui s'était pliée sous le coup en grognant. Atalante avait rapidement ramené le filet et d'un grand geste, l'avait soudain déployé et lancé. La foule poussa un cri. La thrace était prise ! Non. Le sifflement du filet l'avait alertée, elle plongea. Au hasard, sur sa droite. Elle effectua un bond de plus de trois mètres, tête en avant, et assez haut pour que sa tête prise dans son casque ne touchât pas terre. Dans sa chute, elle tendit son bras droit en avant, la lame de sa sica tournée vers elle. Elle roula dessus. Entièrement recouvert de la manica, un long gantelet de cuir renforcé de plaques de métal qui lui remontait jusqu'à l'épaule, la réception n'eut rien d'agréable. Un cri d'admiration jaillit des gradins quand elle se redressa souplement sur ses pieds, fit volte‑face et fonça. Atalante abandonna son filet et retourna son trident face à son adversaire. L'arrêtant net. Elles se mirent à tourner l'une autour de l'autre. Atalante donnait de petits coups de trident en direction de la tête de son adversaire et Aeshma reculait sans cesse. Attendant le bon moment. Passer sous le trident aurait été une folie. Atalante aurait retourné la hampe et l'aurait frappée de haut en bas, au menton, signant sa défaite. Elle devait l'inciter à viser sa poitrine ou son abdomen. La thrace recula pas à pas. Elle tenta de fausses manœuvres uniquement pour maintenir l'attention du public, pour le spectacle. Atalante jouait le jeu, mais elle ne renonça pas à la victoire. Elle attendait seulement le bon moment, le coup sûr. Elle se méfiait d'Aeshma. Elle ne doutait pas de l'issue du combat. Cette fois-ci, elle aurait le dessus sur la thrace.

Aeshma ne savait pas si Atalante avait compris que la thrace jouait sa vie. Mais si elle le savait, risquerait‑elle la sienne ? Lui accorderait-elle la victoire pour l'épargner d'une mort promise par le propréteur ?

Atalante repoussa la thrace jusqu'au mur de l'arène. Son trident frappa durement le casque de son adversaire, puis elle réarma et Aeshma commit enfin la faute qu'attendait la rétiaire. Elle leva sa parma pour se protéger du nouveau coup qui venait. Atalante dévia la course de son arme. Les pointes du trident partirent en direction de la poitrine de la petite Thrace. Pas de l'abdomen, elle ne voulait pas la tuer, seulement la blesser. Assez gravement pour faire couler son sang, la mettre hors de combat et obtenir la victoire. Le trident se planta dans le bois. Aeshma avait esquivé et coincé la hampe sous son bras. Elle se lança en avant. Atalante s'accrocha à la hampe de son trident et elles traversèrent la moitié de l'arène pour se retrouver juste en son centre. La thrace pivota brusquement, entraînant la rétiaire dans son mouvement, et les pieds d'Atalante décollèrent du sol. La thrace face au propréteur leva crânement sa sica, lâcha la hampe du trident et percuta son adversaire, manica en avant. Atalante s'envola sous le choc. Elle s'était reçue le gantelet dans la figure, et le choc de la manica sur sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'écrasa sur le dos. Aeshma lui arriva dessus à la seconde suivante et lui décrocha un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Elle lui écrasa sous le pied la main droite qui n'avait pas lâché le poignard, et elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui appliqua la pointe de sa sica sous le menton. Atalante n'eût d'autre solution que de basculer la tête en arrière. Elle leva sa main libre. Aeshma ne la vit pas, aveuglée par son casque qui lui obstruait la vue sur les côtés. Casque que la rétiaire empoigna. Elle tira un grand coup et la petite thrace roula sur la gauche. Atalante sauta souplement sur ses pieds.

.

 _—_ Elles se montrent pleines de ressources, remarqua le légat Marcus Sentius.

 _—_ J'avais entendu dire grand bien des qualités offertes par les gladiatrices de Téos, dit le propréteur. Lui‑même m'avait assuré de leur valeur. Je crois d'ailleurs que ses gladiatrices valent plus que ses gladiateurs. Ils les louent en tout cas très cher, mais à les voir combattre, je ne regrette pas la dépense.

 _—_ On ne voit pas souvent de femmes dans l'arène. Je n'en ai vu combattre qu'à Rome et à Pompéi.

 _—_ Néron a été fort inspiré la première fois qu'il a fait descendre des femmes dans l'arène, ricana obscènement le procurateur Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Il s'est surtout amusé avec les patriciennes, remarqua Sextus Baebius prudemment.

Le procurateur ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Nommé directement par l'Empereur pour gérer ses domaines et ses mines, pour prélever des impôts particuliers dont celui imposé aux juifs, il échappait à l'autorité de Sextus Baebius. Il possédait ses propres troupes, son propre personnel administratif et ne rendait aucun compte au propréteur. Deux procurateurs exerçaient leurs privilèges dans la province. Marcus Lepidus exerçait sa charge en Pamphylie et se montrait rarement à Patara. Aulus Flavius y résidait et quand les chaleurs étaient trop vives, il s'exilait dans une immense propriété qu'il s'était octroyée sur la côte, à l'ouest du port de Patara. Il déplaisait à Sextus. C'était un homme ambitieux, retors, dénué de scrupules, et en très bons termes avec les proches de l'Empereur. Il avait brigué la charge de procurateur en Lycie. Elle servait ses intérêts politiques et financiers.

 _—_ Les patriciennes ? intervint Julia.

 _—_ Oui, il les a encouragées à combattre dans l'arène, expliqua le propréteur.

 _—_ Oh, j'eusse aimé voir cela !

 _—_ Certaines femmes de bonnes familles s'entraînent encore dans les ludus, expliqua Marcus Sentius.

 _—_ Vraiment ? demanda Gaïa surprise d'une telle assertion.

 _—_ Une mode scandaleuse ! s'écria la matrone vertueuse qui avait déjà manifesté sa réprobation de voir des femmes combattre. Les romaines sont de vraies dépravées ! »

Gaïa la dévisagea avec un profond mépris, mais le combat tua les conversations et tous les regards, même ceux de la vertueuse matrone, convergèrent vers le centre de l'arène.

.

Atalante avait passé son poignard dans sa main gauche et se servait de sa manica comme d'une arme et d'un bouclier. La sica de la thrace n'était pas beaucoup plus longue que le poignard de la rétiaire. Désavantagée par sa blessure, sa parma et son casque rétablissaient l'équilibre entre les deux gladiatrices. Les attaques fusèrent, les esquives, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à gagner, restèrent vives et bondissantes. Les spectateurs participaient bruyamment à la lutte. Des paris spontanés furent lancés entre voisins. Téos priait pour que ses deux combattantes lui fussent rendues à l'issue des jeux. Elles lui assureraient de nouveaux engagements. Les notables suivaient la lutte avec autant d'intérêt que la plèbe. Ils parleraient et vanteraient leurs mérites, leurs prestations spectaculaires. Peut-être quitterait-il enfin l'Orient, irait-il en Grèce, en Campanie, en Égypte ? Peut-être connaîtrait-ils le confort des grands ludus municipaux ? Pompéi, Capoue, Alexandrie, Rome... ? Encore fallait-il qu'aucune des deux gladiatrices qui s'affrontaient ne mourût ou ne fut définitivement estropiée. Aeshma méritait une punition, mais elle la recevrait de sa main, pas de celle d'Atalante par décision du propréteur. Il la tuerait si elle se faisait égorger à l'issue du combat. Il lui refuserait un enterrement décent, il la lancerait dans un cloaque ou précipiterait son corps dans la mer, vouant son âme au tourment éternel. Elle s'en moquait certainement parce qu'elle ne semblait croire en rien, mais pas lui, pas Herennius, ni les autres gladiateurs de la familia. Elle servirait d'exemple, qu'elle vécût ou pas, il la punirait se dit-il rageur.

Un grognement heureux lui échappa quand il réalisa que l'occasion lui serait donnée d'exercer son pouvoir de maître sur l'esclave rebelle qu'il jugeait insolente. Atalante venait d'attaquer, protégée par sa manica. Aeshma leva sica et parma à la hauteur du visage de la rétiaire et elle effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même. Atalante la suivit, évitant l'une et l'autre arme avec beaucoup de vivacité, le public applaudit. Mais Aeshma continua sa rotation. Sa parma passa sous les poignets de la rétiaire. Personne ne comprit comment celle-ci pouvait s'être retrouvée les bras tendues devant elle. Soudain, la sica brilla et le sang apparut sur le flan d'Atalante. Le bras armé du petit bouclier carré partit en arrière et frappa violemment la tête dénudée de la rétiaire. Elle chuta, roula en arrière sur son épaule et se redressa poignard en avant. Il ripa sur la parma. Atalante vit la sica lui arriver sur le côté du visage. Elle allait finir égorgée. Elle recula le buste, la pointe de l'arme lui entailla le menton. Aeshma dans un grand mouvement souple coupa cette fois-ci de gauche à droite. Atalante avait perdu. Le poing de la petite thrace s'écrasa sur sa tempe et elle s'écroula à terre en lâchant son arme. Le public sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à trépigner d'allégresse.

Aeshma secoua la tête. Elle ne voyait presque rien, un vacarme étourdissant lui cassait les oreilles, les cris du public, la musique de l'orchestre, le sang qui lui tambourinait les tempes. Elle était en sueur et tout son cuir chevelu la démangeait. Elle chercha Atalante à travers la visière de son casque. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir tuée. Non, elle bougeait. Aeshma s'approcha, balaya par prudence le poignard d'un pied et lui posa l'autre sur la poitrine, la pointe de sa caligae cloutée rudement appuyée sur la trachée artère.

.

Il n'était pas d'usage de tuer les gladiatrices, de leur refuser la missio. La rétiaire bénéficiait, outre ses qualités martiales indéniables, d'un corps aux formes pleines et avantageuses. Son armatura avait permis aux spectateurs de l'admirer tout au long du spectacle. La longue manica qui lui protégeait le bras gauche et le subligaculum retenu par une large ceinture de cuir n'avaient en rien frustré le spectateur avide de femmes nues à contempler. Elle possédait de longues jambes galbées et sa poitrine, si elle n'était pas très généreuse, offrait à la vue des amateurs, des globes dorés, ronds et fermes. Personne n'eut le cœur de crier « _Jugula !_ », beaucoup espérait la revoir, aussi dénudée. Ou plus encore.

La missio lui fut accordée.

Aeshma retira son pied et Atalante se remit debout. La thrace quitta l'arène en levant rythmiquement les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. La rétiaire suivait derrière, les lèvres pincées. Elle n'en voulait pas à Aeshma, celle-ci s'était bien battue. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même pour l'avoir tenu à sa merci et avoir ensuite, été assez stupide pour perdre le combat. Elle devait aussi une fleur à la thrace. À la maîtrise que celle-ci avait de ses émotions et de sa force. Avec toute autre qu'elle, sauf peut-être avec quelques meliores, Atalante serait morte sur le sable de cette arène. Aeshma était blessée, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, elles avaient été prises dans un échange brutal et la sica avait fendu l'air. Pourtant, c'était un poing qui avait envoyé Atalante à terre. Aeshma avait eu la présence d'esprit de modifier au dernier moment son attaque. Atalante lui devait la vie.

Les combats continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commençât à descendre sur l'horizon. Mais après les deux premières gladiatrices, une seule paire de gladiateurs parvint à déclencher un engouement égal à celui qu'avait provoqué la grande rétiaire et la petite thrace.

Chez certains l'ennuie s'installa. Gaia partagea ce sentiment. Elle ne goûtait pas spécialement les tueries, mais elle aimait les beaux combats et appréciait les beaux combattants. Elle feignit de s'intéresser au reste du spectacle par courtoisie et guettait, sans en avoir l'air, le procurateur de Lycie. Julia l'intéressait visiblement. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Gaïa lui trouva le regard torve et concupiscent, et elle se demanda bientôt, s'il n'allait pas finir par baver comme un dogue. Julia entretenait-elle une liaison avec lui ? Gaïa espérait que non : l'homme lui déplaisait.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres qu'il avait charnues et elle ne put retenir une moue de dégoût.

 _—_ Vous sembliez moins sensible au sang versé par les femmes qu'à celui versé par les hommes, lui déclara une jeune fille assise derrière elle, se méprenant sur la raison de l'expression de Gaïa. Votre préférence va‑t‑elle au thrace ou au mirmillon ?

Gaïa se retourna. La jeune fille très blonde, les cheveux joliment bouclés, la regardait. Son regard, rehaussé par de magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise, pétillait de malice. La jeune femme l'avait aperçue au déjeuner chez le propréteur, mais ne savait pas qui elle était.

 _—_ Au thrace, répondit Gaïa.

 _—_ Oh, vous faîtes partie des parmulari.

 _—_ J'avoue.

 _—_ Nous sommes ennemis alors, déclara la jeune fille en souriant.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas si extrémiste.

 _—_ Moi non plus, rassurez-vous, rit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, pour le prochain combat, j'ai parié sur Dyomède.

 _—_ Dyomède ?

 _—_ Ah, c'est vrai que vous venez d'arriver et que vous ne connaissez pas le programme. Le prochain combat mettra aux prises la plus belle paire de gladiateurs, Dyomède et Berrylus, un hoplomaque et un mirmillon. J'ai craqué à la pompa. Dyomède dégage une telle force, déclara la jeune fille avec ravissement.

 _—_ Il est beau ? demanda Gaïa avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

 _—_ Oui, aussi, rit la jeune fille. Il a dix-sept victoires à son actif, Berrylus vingt. Mais je donne l'hoplomaque vainqueur. De toute façon, le combat promet d'être magnifique.

 _—_ Ils devront déployer bien des talents pour...

 _—_ Pour ? demanda la jeune fille.

 _—_ Pour égaler la thrace et la rétiaire de tout à l'heure, intervint Julia sur un ton malicieux. Je crois que ma chère sœur a été plus que séduite par leur performance.

 _—_ C'est vrai que ce fut un beau combat, approuva la jeune passionnée. Une véritable et heureuse surprise. J'avais déjà vu des femmes combattre, mais celles-ci nous ont offert un très beau spectacle. Mais je suis sûre que Dyomède et Berrylus les surpasseront.

Gaïa se fendit d'une moue dubitative.

L'affrontement entre les deux gladiateurs qu'attendait sa jeune voisine confirma ses doutes. Les deux hommes se montrèrent vaillants et habiles, mais ils ne surent lui procurer les émotions que les deux gladiatrices avaient éveillées chez elle. Le public ne bouda pourtant pas son plaisir et, plein d'admiration, il accorda sans hésiter la missio au mirmillon vaincu. La jeune admiratrice de Dyomède venait de gagner son pari.

.

* * *

.

La journée avait comblé Sextus Baebius Constans. Une ovation avait salué son départ de l'amphithéâtre. Le public manifestait ainsi son plaisir et sa reconnaissance. Le lendemain clôturerait dix jours de réjouissances. Il n'aurait plus qu'à engranger des bénéfices jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ramassé assez d'argent pour offrir un nouveau munus en son nom. D'ici-là, d'autres notables se chargeraient de distraire le public. Il pouvait aussi organiser un munus « provinciale », au frais de la province, il verrait cela avec son questeur et Anémios son secrétaire personnel.

 _—_ Dominus, le prévint justement Anémios. Les invités t'attendent.

 _—_ Fausta est-elle prête ?

 _—_ La domina a rejoint les invités.

 _—_ Et les enfants ?

 _—_ Primus et Marcus sont avec elle.

La soirée ne l'avait pas attendu quand il descendit. Il salua tous les convives, remarqua la présence de Quintus Valerius, l'absence de sa femme et de sa sœur.

 _—_ Quintus, vous nous privez de la présence de Julia ?

 _—_ Gaïa était fatiguée et Julia n'a pas voulu l'abandonner.

 _—_ Que viens faire Gaïa chez nous, Quintus ?

 _—_ Des affaires.

 _—_ Elle est mariée ?

 _—_ Je ne crois pas.

 _—_ Elle l'a été ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Elle vit seule ?

 _—_ Elle est riche, répliqua Quintus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Julia et elle ont hérité d'une immense fortune, expliqua le magistrat. Par deux fois et elles ont su la faire fructifier.

 _—_ Vous avez trouvé une perle, Quintus.

 _—_ Les dieux m'ont privilégié, je l'avoue, et je leur en rends grâce à chaque nouveau matin qui se lève.

 _—_ Comme c'est émouvant, grinça le procurateur Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Vous êtes jaloux, Aulus, déclara en riant le navarque qui avait entendu sa remarque.

 _—_ Et de quoi, grands dieux ?! s'exclama Aulus.

 _—_ Du joyau que les dieux ont accordé à Quintus ! clama la jeune fille avec qui Gaïa avait parlé à l'amphithéâtre.

Le procurateur fronça les sourcils, contrarié par sa remarque. Quintus Valerius semblait confus.

 _—_ Julia Metella Valeria, précisa la jeune fille en insistant sur le dernier nom qui proclamait Julia comme la femme de Quintus.

 _—_ Marcia, veux-tu bien te taire ! la morigéna le tribun Valens Atilius. Crois-tu qu'il soit décent d'ainsi parler d'une femme qui n'est pas présente ?

 _—_ J'énonce simplement des vérités, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

 _—_ Je finirai par ne plus t'emmener nulle part, maugréa le tribun.

 _—_ J'aime bien la caserne, je t'accompagne juste pour te faire plaisir.

Elle sourit avec insolence et si elle avait tiré la langue, personne ne se serait étonné de la voir darder entre ses lèvres rouges.

 _—_ Je vous prie à tous d'excuser ma fille, fit Kaeso Valens.

 _—_ Fille de caserne, général ? dit perfidement le procurateur.

 _—_ Nous y possédons de beaux appartements.

 _—_ On rencontre peu de femmes dans les casernes...

Le tribun serra les mâchoires, Aulus Flavius n'était qu'une vipère. Il insinuait que seules les filles de joie fréquentaient les casernes. C'était bien sûr un mensonge, mais c'était ce que voulait sous-entendre le procurateur. Valens retint son poing. Il n'entamerait pas une bagarre sous les yeux du propréteur. Aulus Flavius sourit mielleusement.

 _—_ Marcia est charmante...

… _pour une fille à soldats_ , comprirent Valens et tous ceux qui assistaient à leur altercation.

Le propréteur s'empressa d'appeler musiciens, chanteurs et danseuses. Valens était un soldat expérimenté qui avait gravit les échelons au cours des campagnes de Bretagne et de Judée. Détaché dans la province, Sextus augurait que Valens finirait légat à la tête d'une légion. Si Vespasien l'avait peut-être oublié, Titus auprès de qui le tribun avait combattu, le récompenserait un jour pour son courage et son intelligence. Le procurateur s'était montré insultant. Cet homme détestable se savait intouchable.

Aulus Flavius. Il appartenait au cercle des intimes de l'Empereur Vespasien. Il connaissait aussi la réputation du tribun : Valens était un homme droit et il ne chercherait pas à assouvir une basse vengeance à son encontre. Un convive l'interpella de l'autre bout de la salle, il salua avec morgue et s'éloigna. Quintus respira plus librement. Le navarque Lucius Trebellius et Valens se regardèrent. Ils partageaient le même mépris pour le procurateur de Lycie.

.

 _—_ Quintus, fit le propréteur. Demain est dernier jours de liesse. Je serai fort marri de ne point voir Julia se joindre à nous pour le souper.

 _—_ Si je suis le mari de Julia, je ne suis point son maître, Sextus.

 _—_ La soirée sera des plus belles, intervint Fausta Baebia la femme du propréteur. Julia, nous ferait-elle l'affront de nous bouder ?

 _—_ Oh, non, Fausta, non, se défendit Quintus avec passion. Julia ne se le permettrait pas. Votre amitié lui tient tant à cœur. Mais...

 _—_ … mais elle reçoit sa charmante sœur, conclut Sextus Baebius.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Faisons venir Gaïa, et Julia viendra, proposa Fausta.

 _—_ Mmm, fit pensivement le propréteur. Quintus, Gaïa est étrangère à notre société, elle a fait un long et dangereux périple. Il est compréhensible qu'elle veuille s'isoler et rester tranquille. N'auriez-vous pas une idée pour l'encourager à se joindre à nous demain soir ?

 _—_ Je la connais très peu.

 _—_ Demandez à Julia, lui conseilla Sextus. Je serais prêt à tout pour l'encourager à venir.

 _—_ Moi, je sais comment la faire venir ! s'écria une voix juvénile

 _—_ Marcia ! Tu ne vas recommencer ! bougonna Valens.

 _—_ Faites venir la thrace et la rétiaire qui ont combattu cet après-midi, expliqua Marcia ignorant la remarque de son père. Elle a beaucoup aimé leur prestation. Vous êtes le munéraire, les gladiateurs vous appartiennent jusqu'à demain, non ?

 _—_ Oui, en quelque sorte. Jusqu'à après-demain même.

 _—_ Convoquez Dyomède aussi, et d'autres. Organisez un petit spectacle ou faites-leur servir les plats, tenir les lampes à huile. Je suis sûre que cela plaira à vos invités de toute façon.

 _—_ Marcia... la tança Valens contrarié par la façon cavalière qu'avait sa fille de parler au propréteur. Sextus, je suis...

 _—_ Non, non, Valens, laissez, l'excusa Sextus. C'est une bonne idée.

 _—_ Tu vas faire venir des gladiateurs chez nous ?! s'exclama Fausta.

 _—_ Pourquoi pas ?

 _—_ Et moi qui te croyais sérieux.

 _—_ …

 _—_ J'ai hâte d'être à demain, s'enthousiasma Fausta toute excitée par l'idée de Marcia. Mais Sextus, je veux avec toi sélectionner ceux qui viendront. Marcia, que les dieux te bénissent, fit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille et son père. Vous aussi, Valens.

Valens flatté dans sa vanité de père salua la femme du propréteur avec reconnaissance. Marcia se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son père sur la joue.

 _—_ Merci qui ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

.

* * *

.

Le fouet mordit les chairs. Un long trait sanglant se dessina en travers des épaules de la jeune femme liée les bras levés sur un palus qui servait aux entraînements. Il forma une nouvelle figure géométrique en se combinant avec ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Le douzième coup claqua. Un grognement l'accompagna, mais la jeune femme se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle serra encore un peu plus les dents sur le tore de cuir qu'on lui avait présenté pour qu'elle mordît dedans avant le début de sa punition. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir et elle s'efforçait de ne pas flancher, de rester debout. Elle pouvait ainsi reposer son poids sur sa jambe gauche et soulager la droite qui était blessée.

Atticus, le médecin de la familia avait pris le temps de la soigner. Elle avait même pu se baigner, se restaurer et profiter d'un massage. Le médecin inquiet pour sa patiente lui avait confié que Téos était furieux, mais grisée par sa victoire, elle n'avait pas voulu croire au châtiment que lui prédisait Atticus. Il lui avait reproché sa naïveté, elle s'était vantée de sa dextérité, de sa valeur. Téos lui devait des félicitations.

 _—_ Ta fierté t'aveugle, petite Parthe.

Elle avait dédaigneusement haussé les épaules. Le massage l'avait détendue et elle avait envie de dormir. Téos ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Herennius vint la chercher. Il arborait un visage dur et contrarié. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole, ne l'engagea pas dans une relecture de son combat, et il évita de la regarder de peur de se laisser aller à la colère et de devancer les ordres de Téos. Il claqua des doigts. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle avait pensé résister. Elle renonça. Elle se leva. Il lui tendit une tunique de toile grossière qu'elle passa par-dessus sa tête et le suivit. Il était venu seul. Elle se félicita de ne pas l'avoir défié. Il l'escorta jusqu'à la cour du ludus municipal dans lequel tous les gladiateurs engagés par le propréteur logeaient, sans lui adresser la parole. Il se chargea lui-même de l'attacher. Il fendit ensuite sa tunique d'un coup de poignard, et la lui arracha.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle et Herennius n'occupaient pas seuls la cour du ludus. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle gratifiait un public, qui se pressait en nombre, d'un spectacle qu'il espérait sanglant et héroïque : gladiateurs, doctors, esclaves, masseurs, cuisiniers, concubines, quelques enfants, des armuriers, des médecins, tout ce que le ludus ou une familia pouvait compter comme personnel. Les gladiateurs présents n'étaient pas venus de leur propre initiative même si certains se réjouissaient d'assister à la punition d'un gladiateur désobéissant. Leurs doctors respectifs et leurs lanistes les avaient enjoints à se rendre dans la cour d'entraînement suivre leur dernière leçon de la journée.

Trois, il en restait trois.

Au treizième coup, la longue lanière lui brûla les reins, son corps se tordit et tira violemment sur les liens qui mordirent la chair de ses poignets. Elle revint brutalement contre le palus et se meurtrit l'arcade sourcilière. Avant qu'elle eût pu récupérer, le quatorzième coup la lacera de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle mordit le tore, ferma les yeux, colla son front contre le bois fendu du palus. Son esprit lui échappait. Téos ne manifestait aucune ombre de pitié et son bras donnait au fouet toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour déchirer, meurtrir et punir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur Atalante. La Syrienne fronça les sourcils et hocha discrètement la tête. Un encouragement, un signe de connivence, de soutien. Adversaires sur le sable, partenaires lors des entraînement, s'ignorant la plupart du temps dans d'autres circonstances.

Atalante respectait Aeshma. Elle savait qu'elle méritait son châtiment, mais elle avait adoré leur combat sur le sable et surtout, elle avait appris par Atticus ce qui s'était vraiment passé quand Aeshma avait été s'agenouiller devant la tribune, le risque qu'elle avait pris, la menace qui avait planer au-dessus de sa tête. Si Atalante avait su qu'Aeshma ne serait pas épargnée en cas de défaite, elle n'aurait rien changé à son attitude, mais elle se serait arrangé pour perdre. Volontairement. La petite Parthe, comme l'appelait affectueusement Atticus, avait fait preuve de folie, mais grâce à elle, leur combat avait soulevé l'enthousiasme, et même si Atalante avait perdu, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle pouvait même être fière de sa performance. Elles avaient offert au public de Patara un beau spectacle. Il l'avait été avant l'intervention d'Aeshma. Sans celle-ci Atalante aurait été déclarée gagnante et ovationnée. Mais cette damnée thrace, en obtenant la permission de continuer le combat, leur avait permis de briller encore plus intensément.

Atalante ne l'aurait pas vraiment admis, mais elle s'était amusée. Elle aimait combattre contre Aeshma. Celle‑ci ne trichait jamais et leurs affrontements lui plaisaient. Téos les appairait rarement ensemble, il préférait opposer la rétiaire à une mirmillon. Les deux femmes appartenaient à l'élite de ses gladiateurs et il désirait, pour des raisons financières, les garder en bonne santé. Appairées ensemble, elles rivalisaient de fougue et de violence. Il avait beau leur enjoindre de veiller à ne pas s'estropier et à ne pas se porter de coups fatals, elles finissaient toujours par oublier ses recommandations. Chacun de leur face à face sur le sable lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Le spectacle soulevait l'enthousiasme certes, mais l'idée d'en perdre une l'enrageait. Chacun de leur combat avait été suivi d'une punition. Celle-ci tombait sur Atalante ou sur Aeshma en fonction de ce qu'elles avaient commis comme imprudence envers leur propre intégrité physique ou celle de leur adversaire. Parfois, il les sanctionnait toutes les deux. C'était détestable et nécessaire. Atalante, si elle se soumettait sans trop rechigner à la discipline imposée par le doctor ou Téos, avait tendance à se laisser dominer par l'esprit rebelle d'Aeshma. À se laisser entraîner à sa suite dans un monde où il n'existait plus qu'elles deux, face à face sur le sable. Aeshma avait des capacités de concentration incroyable, elle pouvait tout oublier quand elle combattait. Faire abstraction de tout ce qui ne concernait pas le combat : le bruit, la musique, les cris. Elle gérait la fatigue, la douleur, une blessure, la chaleur, le froid, le vent ou la poussière. Atalante la rejoignait dans son monde et elles oubliaient tout.

Le quinzième coup claqua. Le sang, un grognement de douleur, le poids du corps uniquement supporté par les poignets entravés, un bandage qui se teintait de sang, la contrariété d'Atticus qui devrait y remédier. Un claquement de main. Un ordre sec :

 _—_ Dispersez-vous !

Les gladiateurs et tous ceux qui leur gravitaient autour s'éloignèrent en silence.

 _—_ Atalante ! l'interpella Téos.

La jeune femme se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

 _—_ Occupe-toi d'elle ! Tu es consignée. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Atalante se renfrogna. Elle n'aurait pas le droit aux honneurs auxquels elle avait droit. Elle ne pourrait pas partager ses repas avec ses camarades, profiter du confort et des commodités qu'offrait le ludus municipal. Elle allait passer les deux derniers jours qu'il leur restait à partager la cellule d'Aeshma et quand ils repartiraient sur les routes, elle serait coincée sous une tente.

Elle se débattit avec les liens qui retenaient la Parthe au poteau. Celle-ci avait tiré dessus et Atalante n'arrivait pas à les dénouer. Herennius surgit soudain et trancha la corde à l'aide d'un petit poignard. Aeshma glissa sur ses genoux.

 _—_ Vous êtes infernales toutes les deux, râla Herennius. Si seulement Athéna pouvait vous accorder un peu de sa sagesse.

 _—_ Aucune de nous deux ne croit à ses conneries, maugréa Aeshma entre ses dents.

Atalante se fendit d'un sourire. Ce qu'Aeshma pouvait quand même parfois lui plaire ! Herennius soupira.

 _—_ Prends soin d'elle, ordonna-t-il à la jeune Syrienne avant de les laisser.

La cour était vide. Un souffle imperceptible ne suffisait pas à rafraîchir la nuit. Il caressait juste la peau, doucement. Atalante trouvait la sensation agréable. Familière. Elle avait grandi parmi les nomades dans le désert syrien. Elle détestait le froid, la bise qui lui glaçait les os. Même si les nuits dans le désert pouvaient être froides, elles n'avaient rien de commun avec le froid qui l'avait saisie même pas si loin de chez elle. Elle se souvenait avec effrois d'un hiver qu'elle avait passé à Baalbeck, de son incompréhension le matin quand elle avait vu toute chose recouverte d'une épaisse couche de matière blanche. Du froid, des engelures. Elle secoua la tête et s'accroupit derrière Aeshma. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment l'aider et ne voulant pas accentuer ses souffrances. Aeshma était résistante à la douleur. Mais son dos saignait et les plaies présentaient déjà de vilaines boursouflures. Où se trouvait Atticus ? Elle tapota le bras de la thrace.

 _—_ Aeshma ? Tu peux te lever ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

 _—_ Faut que tu m'aides.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ Donne-moi ton bras et, ne me touche pas le dos.

 _—_ Je peux te laisser ici si tu préfères.

 _—_ Tu ne le feras pas. T'as trop peur de te retrouver à ma place demain matin.

Atalante lui posa un index sur l'une des plaies qui lui recouvrait le dos et appuya. Aeshma râla de douleur et se mit à l'injurier.

 _—_ Ne m'accuse pas de lâcheté ! siffla Atalante. Si je te laisse pas crever ici, c'est d'abord parce que…

 _—_ Parce que quoi ?

 _—_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

 _—_ Mouais.

Solidarité et respect. Si Aeshma avait été plus sociable, s'y serait ajouté l'amitié. En tant que femme, la mort les guettait rarement dans l'arène et elles ne risquaient pas un jour de devoir égorger une personne envers qui elles avaient développé des sentiments. Atalante avait parfois espéré l'amitié d'Aeshma, bien plus que de l'amitié, mais la Parthe n'avait jamais consentit à répondre à la moindre de ses attentes.

La Syrienne se plaça sur sa droite, la Parthe pourrait ainsi se reposer sur elle et éviter de poser sa jambe droite par terre. Aeshma serra les dents et se releva lentement. Atalante dut la retenir alors qu'elle allait tomber et ne put que lui passer un bras en travers du dos. La thrace gémit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, mais elle tint bon et se retrouva enfin debout, sur un pied, une main posée sur le poteau, l'autre sur le bras ferme de sa camarade. Elle respirait laborieusement et la sueur lui dégoulinait sur le visage.

 _—_ Tu as chèrement payé notre prestation, remarqua Atalante.

 _—_ Ne me dis pas que tu le regrettes, râla Aeshma entre ses dents.

 _—_ Non, c'était un beau combat et euh...

Elle ne continua pas.

 _—_ Et ? l'encouragea Aeshma qui profitait de leur conversation pour rassembler ses forces et son courage.

 _—_ Je remercie les dieux de l'avoir perdu.

Cette déclaration laissa un moment Aeshma sans voix.

 _—_ Tu te fous de moi ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu détestes perdre, observa Aeshma.

 _—_ J'aime encore plus me battre avec toi.

 _—_ Ouais ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ C'est une déclaration ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tant mieux. On peut y aller maintenant ?

 _—_ Quand je pense que je suis consignée...

 _—_ Le salaire de ton plaisir, grimaça Aeshma.

 _—_ Très drôle, Aesh. Et tu devrais te la fermer, tu te retrouves à ma merci, je pourrai trouver mon plaisir de bien des façons sans que tu ne puisses t'y soustraire.

 _—_ Mes bras et mes mains fonctionnent très bien.

 _—_ Si je te balance sur le dos, tu penseras à autre toute chose qu'à m'étrangler. Je t'attacherai.

 _—_ T'es qu'une perverse.

Aeshma s'accrocha à Atalante et elles partirent lentement en direction des quartiers des gladiateurs.

 _—_ Tu as la peau douce, Aeshma, et un corps agréable.

 _—_ Atalante ! Merde ! jura la jeune Parthe qui venait soudain de comprendre la nature des plaisanteries de la jeune femme qui la soutenait. Tu veux vraiment… ?

La jeune Syrienne se mit à rire.

— Sur le sable, tu es géniale, Aesh, mais en dehors, tu es une vraie abrutie !

Elle s'esclaffa et la thrace grommela des insultes.

 _—_ Quoique ce serait peut-être sympa ! plaisanta Atalante. T'entendre gémir, supplier. Je m'arrangerais pour te torturer.

 _—_ Je te ferai payer tes conneries.

 _—_ J'ai le temps de me préparer.

 _—_ Prépare-toi bien.

Elles atteignirent enfin la cellule de Aeshma, et Atalante la guida doucement vers son grabat. L'allonger s'annonçait compliqué. Atalante s'approcha du pied du lit, retourna la jeune Parthe et la poussa vivement. Aeshma poussa un cri de surprise, se prit les pieds dans le grabat et bascula dessus. Elle amortit sa chute avec les mains et se laissa ensuite lourdement tomber sur le ventre en jurant.

 _—_ Je vais chercher Atticus, annonça Atalante..

 _—_ Je suis là, répondit celui-ci en entrant accompagné de deux aides qui portaient tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper, encore, de la gladiatrice blessée.

Il avait reçu l'ordre d'attendre qu'elles eussent rejoint leurs quartiers avant d'intervenir auprès de la jeune Parthe. Un prolongement de punition.

.

* * *

.

Quintus Valerius Pulvillus consultait des tablettes à l'abri du grand péristyle de sa villa. L'endroit était frais et calme. Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête. Julia. Elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur un siège à ses côtés.

 _—_ Ta matinée s'est bien passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Des affaires courantes. Tu n'es pas sortie ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ N'avais-tu pas à faire ?

 _—_ Cela attendra. J'ai envoyé Andratus régler ce qui ne pouvait attendre.

 _—_ Mmm, Gaïa…

 _—_ Quintus, lui reprocha Julia la mine boudeuse. Comment peux-tu te montrer jaloux de ma sœur ?

 _—_ Je suis désolé.

Il ferma ses tablettes, rangea ses stylets et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Julia, nous sommes invités à la villa de Sextus Constans ce soir.

 _—_ Mmm, répondit distraitement Julia.

Elle appela une esclave et lui demanda de leur apporter des rafraîchissements. Quintus attendit que l'esclave revînt. Les deux époux se désaltérèrent. Le vin léger, subtilement aromatisé, caressait agréablement le palais.

 _—_ Il ne serait pas avisé pour moi et pour tes affaires que tu ne sois pas présente au banquet, déclara doucement Quintus sans regarder sa femme.

Julia lui jeta un regard vif.

 _—_ Ton absence a été relevée hier soir, continua Quintus. Et Aulus Flavius s'est encore permis de…

 _—_ Je déteste cet homme, le coupa Julia. Il me dégoûte.

 _—_ Il faut que tu viennes.

 _—_ Nous avons beaucoup d'affaires à régler avec Gaïa cet après-midi.

 _—_ Vous n'allez pas assister aux jeux ?

 _—_ Gaïa n'avait pas l'air de s'y montrer très enthousiaste quand je lui en ai parlé.

 _—_ Julia, Gaïa ne vit pas ici. Peu lui importe de se montrer grossière avec le propréteur, mais toi, tu ne peux pas. Tu aurais déjà dû te rendre aux chasses ce matin.

 _—_ Nous avons travaillé. Sa proposition est très intéressante, Gaïa possède un don pour le commerce et les affaires. C'est un vrai génie, tu le sais très bien. Si nous parvenons à mener à bien son projet, il nous rapportera beaucoup d'argent.

Quintus savait cela. Autant sa femme était douée autant Gaïa égalait les meilleurs commerçants qui sévissaient dans tout l'ouest du bassin méditerranéen. Personne n'était conscient de l'étendu de sa fortune et de l'importance de ses transactions, mais lui, grâce à ce qu'en disait Julia, en avait une petite idée. Gaïa manipulait d'énorme sommes d'argents, des quantités invraisemblables de marchandises. Mais c'était une femme de l'ombre, secrète. On ne savait d'elle que ce que Julia et elle-même, voulaient bien en raconter.

 _—_ Julia, vos affaires peuvent attendre. Gaïa ne partira pas demain. Et rien n'entrave sa liberté de rester ici autant qu'elle le désire.

 _—_ Excepté ton attitude.

 _—_ Julia, Gaïa est parfois...

Julia sourit affectueusement.

 _—_ J'irai assister aux combats de gladiateurs, le rassura-t-elle.

 _—_ Au banquet du propréteur aussi ?

 _—_ Seulement si Gaïa se joint à nous.

 _—_ Elle est invitée.

 _—_ Mmm, marmonna Julia pas vraiment convaincue que cet argument emporterait l'agrément de sa jeune sœur.

 _—_ Déjeunera-t-elle avec nous ce midi ?

 _—_ Oui, sauf si tu préfères être tranquille.

 _—_ Julia, lui dit doucement Quintus. Je ne déteste pas Gaïa.

 _—_ Elle te met mal à l'aise.

 _—_ Elle n'arrête pas me lancer des piques, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle me méprise ou qu'elle se moque de moi.

 _—_ Elle se comporte ainsi avec tout le monde.

 _—_ C'est désagréable.

Julia mit ses bras autour du cou de Quintus et l'embrassa sur la joue.

 _—_ Mon pauvre Quintus, le plaignit-elle. Je lui demanderai de t'épargner et d'être sage.

 _—_ Je suis pas sûre qu'elle en soit capable.

 _—_ Moi non plus, rit Julia. Où veux-tu déjeuner ?

 _—_ Ici ?

 _—_ Mmm.

Elle embrassa du regard le péristyle, la piscine qui s'étendait devant, les arbres en pots, les fresques colorées et le sol pavé de marbre. Quintus avait du goût. Le lieu pouvait sans honte remplir des fonctions d'apparat, mais la décoration restait assez discrète pour dégager une atmosphère intime.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Julia ?

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Marcia a suggéré à Sextus de convoquer des gladiateurs pendant la soirée.

 _—_ Marcia ?

 _—_ Sextus cherchait un stratagème qui encourage Gaïa à venir.

 _—_ Oh ! Tu n'es donc pas le seul à souhaiter sa venue ?

 _—_ C'est ta présence qui importe à tout le monde.

 _—_ Tu me flattes, mon chéri, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre la présence des gladiateurs, celle de Gaïa et la mienne.

 _—_ Marcia a affirmé que Gaïa serait peut-être intéressée de revoir les deux gladiatrices qui ont combattus hier.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Tu crois qu'elle serait intéressée ?

 _—_ Peut-être.

 _Sûrement_ , pensa Julia.

Elle avait elle aussi remarqué l'intérêt de sa sœur pour ce duel et l'ennui ostensible qu'elle avait par la suite manifesté envers les autres combats. Le soir, alors qu'elles s'étaient retrouvaient toutes les deux seules, Gaïa avait évoqué son regret de n'avoir pas vu le visage de la petite thrace. Julia lui avait glissé qu'elle pouvait se rendre au ludus et demander à la rencontrer. Gaïa avait refusé, contrariée. Julia avait cessé d'insister quand Gaïa lui avait demandé si les gladiatrices étaient des femmes libres. Une lueur désagréable brillait fond de ses yeux. Julia avait alors orienté la conversation sur le commerce de pourpre et les élevages de murex.

.

À la fin du repas, le sujet fut abordé sur un ton innocent par le magistrat. Gaïa leva les yeux sur lui.

 _—_ Convoqués ? Pour combattre ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas trop ce que prévoit Sextus, ni combien de gladiateurs seront présents, répondit Quintus. J'ai cru comprendre que Dyomède, Crassus, Sapiens et Berrylus seront là. Il souhaite aussi faire venir la thrace qui l'a apostrophé dans l'arène. Elle et la rétiaire contre qui elle combattait. Après, je ne sais pas. Les gladiateurs possèdent bien des attraits. Un combat privé plaît toujours. Sextus veut s'attacher la fidélité des notables de la province. C'est un bon moyen pour les séduire.

 _—_ Le propréteur est-il un homme… vertueux ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Si tu veux dire par là qu'il ne se vautre pas dans la débauche, je le crois, oui. Il est plus proche de Vespasien que de Titus.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que l'un soit pire que l'autre, dit Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu m'étonnes, Gaïa. Titus est un débauché digne de Caligula.

 _—_ Seulement ? ironisa Gaïa. Ne le surpasserait-il pas ?

 _—_ Si seulement, Vespasien ne l'avait pas associé au pouvoir, laissa échapper Quintus.

 _—_ Domitien l'est aussi.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas lequel des deux frères vaut mieux que l'autre, soupira Quintus.

 _—_ Aucun des deux, trancha acidement Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu parles de l'empereur et de ses héritiers, la mit amicalement en garde Quintus. Il serait bon d'être prudente dans tes paroles.

Gaïa haussa brièvement les sourcils d'un air moqueur comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

 _—_ Parfois, je me demande si vous n'êtes pas juives, toutes les deux. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour la nature divine de l'Empereur, maugréa Quintus. Juives ou chrétiennes, ils font concours de fanatismeiv.

 _—_ Nous… commença Gaïa.

 _—_ Gaïa, s'il te plaît, l'enjoignit Julia. Quintus, m'as-tu jamais vu refuser d'honorer les lares ou les dieux ? D'honorer l'Empereur ?

 _—_ Non, mais tu ne le fais pas avec sincérité.

 _—_ J'ai perdu depuis bien longtemps mes illusions en ce qui concernait les dieux, répondit amèrement Julia.

Elle jeta un regard chargé d'amour et de douleur à sa sœur. Celle-ci lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement. Tendresse que démentait l'éclat froid de ses yeux. Quintus avait toujours soupçonné des malheurs inavoués dans leur vie, des secrets qu'elles seules partageaient. Personne ne savait réellement les circonstances dans lesquelles leurs parents avaient trouvé la mort. Il ne subsistait rien de ce qu'avait été leur vie avant leur installation à Alexandrie dans la dernière année du règne de Néron. Julia avait élevé sa petite sœur et avait attendu qu'elle fût assez âgée pour voler de ses propres ailes, avant de partir de son côté à l'aventure, chacune bénéficiant de la moitié de l'héritage qui leur était dû.

 _—_ Gaïa, nous accompagneras-tu ce soir chez le propréteur ?

 _—_ Oui.

Quintus Valerius se promit d'offrir un présent à la jeune Marcia.

.

* * *

.

Peu après la douzième heure, Herennius surgit sans s'annoncer dans la cellule d'Aeshma. Elle et Atalante jouaient aux dés. La jeune Parthe tentait ainsi, sans trop de réussite, d'oublier ses souffrances.

 _—_ Vous êtes de représentation ce soir. Je veux que vous soyez parfaites. Vous allez d'abord vous rendre aux bains. Quand vous aurez fini de vous baigner, Saucia et Chloé prendront soin de vous. Quand vous serez prête vous viendrez me voir.

 _—_ Doctor, en quoi consiste la représentation ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Exhibition privée à la villa du propréteur.

 _—_ Un combat ?! s'exclama Atalante. Aeshma peut à peine bouger.

 _—_ Atticus lui donnera de quoi tenir ce soir. Il t'attend aux bains, Aeshma.

Atalante regarda Aeshma d'un air préoccupé. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Un affreux rictus lui déforma les traits, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

 _—_ Dépêchez-vous. Vous devrez être à la villa avant la tombée de la nuit.

 _—_ Que nous ? osa demander Atalante.

 _—_ Non, quatre autres paires seront de la partie, mais vous serez la seule paire de gladiatrices. Je vous attends.

Il sortit.

 _—_ Je déteste ce genre de soirée, murmura Atalante d'un air sombre. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre en plus, encore moins de…

 _—_ Je me débrouillerai, lui assura Aeshma.

 _—_ Je hais les aristocrates, siffla Atlante entre ses dents.

 _—_ Ils payent bien.

 _—_ Tout t'indiffère, lui reprocha la jeune Syrienne. Je n'aime pas les orgies et ce genre de soirée tourne souvent ainsi.

 _—_ Tu es bien délicate, Atalante.

 _—_ Je suis devenue gladiatrice pour échapper au lupanar.

 _—_ On va passer la soirée dans la villa du propréteur, pas dans un bordel crasseux.

 _—_ Parfois, ce n'est pas si différent.

 _—_ La bouffe est meilleure, on y boit du vin et les gens puent moins.

 _—_ Tu as autant que cela fréquenté les bordels, Aesh ?

 _—_ Non, mais je sais ce que c'est, affirma-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'à écouter les gars en parler.

 _—_ Ce sont des porcs, cracha Atalante avec mépris.

 _—_ Tu es bizarre.

 _—_ Moi ?! se récria Atalante. Tu aimes vraiment servir de pute ?

 _—_ Ça n'arrive que rarement.

 _—_ Une fois de trop m'a suffi. C'est de ta faute tout ça ! s'emporta soudain la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Ouais. La prochaine fois, je me laisserai égorger.

 _—_ Et tu manquerais un banquet de notable ?

 _—_ Bon, d'accord. La prochaine fois, je t'égorge. Ce sera tout bénéfice, ta vertu sera sauve, je pourrais bien bouffer et prendre mon pied avec qui je veux.

Atalante leva les yeux au ciel.

— Aesh, tu n'as jamais souffert de ce genre de soirée ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Jamais, vraiment ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Parfois, je t'envie ton armatura. Tu fais tout le temps la gueule et ça refroidit tes possibles admirateurs aussi sûrement qu'un bain glacé. Et quand enfin, tu t'amuses et que tu dois avoir l'air plus avenante, tu te retrouves planquée sous ton casque. C'est pour cela que tu es rarement choisie. Peu de gens t'imaginent autrement que maussade.

 _—_ Astarté porte aussi un casque, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des files d'admirateurs.

 _—_ Astarté est une séductrice et elle aime ce genre de soirée. Les rares fois où je m'y suis rendue avec elle, elle a joui de plaisir toute la nuit, au sens figuré comme au sens propre.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire.

 _—_ Personne ne croirait à t'entendre que tu es une vétérane. On dirait une douce pucelle de l'aristocratie romaine.

 _—_ Ta gueule ! cracha Atalante. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.

 _—_ Ils font moins de manières.

 _—_ J'espère pour toi que tu penseras la même chose demain matin.

 _—_ C'était où la fois de trop ?

 _—_ À Pergame, tu le sais très bien.

 _—_ Tu me racontes ?

 _—_ Non, fit durement Atalante d'un ton sans réplique.

.

Elles se rendirent aux bains. Doucement. Aeshma ne se souvenait pas qu'ils se situaient si loin de sa cellule. Elles y retrouvèrent les huit autres gladiateurs qui les accompagneraient chez le propréteur. Elles seules représentaient leur familia. Elles reconnurent Dyomède, Crassus, Sapiens et Berrylus parce qu'ils étaient célèbres, et elles saluèrent les quatre autres qu'elles avaient croisés à l'entraînement ou dans les parties communes du ludus. Les hommes se réjouissaient de la soirée à venir et les quatre têtes d'affiches se pavanaient en affirmant aux autres qu'ils leur devaient cette faveur.

 _—_ Vous nous servez de faire valoir.

Les deux femmes ne furent pas accueillies différemment des hommes, avec moins d'égards peut-être, car leurs carrières même si elles s'avéraient des combattantes médiocres, avaient de plus forte chance de durer que la leur. Mais leur prestation avait plu à ceux qui y avaient assisté, et les autres avaient bénéficié des compte-rendus de leurs camarades qui décrivaient la petite thrace comme une tête brûlée.

Ils avaient tous assisté à son châtiment et son attitude leur avait paru digne d'un gladiateur, qu'elle fût une femme ne changeait rien à l'épreuve. Elle s'était, de l'avis de tous, bien comportée sous la morsure du fouet.

Une joyeuse ambiance régna durant le bain. Les plaisanteries et les vantardises en tous genres fusaient. Atalante s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Aeshma souffrait et se contenta de quelques sourires distraits. On connaissait son humeur taciturne et personne n'y trouva rien à redire. Atalante dut essuyer quelques remarques sur son humeur morose, mais les hommes pensèrent qu'elle était furieuse de se retrouver appairée à une combattante dramatiquement diminuée.

 _Aucun des gladiateurs ne commit l'erreur de s'étonner que la thrace eût été sélectionnée. Ils soupçonnèrent que sa punition perdurait ou que sa présence avait été exigée par quelques pervers en mal de sensation. Au fond, ces hommes pourtant peu enclin à la pitié, la plaignirent. La soirée risquait de lui paraître très longue._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 ** **Petit lexique de la gladiature :****

 ** _Armatura_** : arme sous laquelle combat un gladiateur : rétiaire, mirmillon, thrace, hoplomaque...

 **Auctoratus :** gladiateur libre sous contrat.

 **Cena (libera) :** littéralement le dîner. Dîner public offert aux gladiateur la veille de leur combat..

 ** _Damnatio ad bestias_ :** condamnation aux bêtes.

 ** _Damnatio ad ludum_ :** condamnation à la gladiature.

 ** _Doctor_** : entraîneur.

 ** _Equites_ :** cavalier, gladiateur à cheval.

 ** _Familia_** **:** Famille, groupe, troupe.

 ** _Galerus_ :** élément d'armure propre au rétiaire, qui protégeait son cou au-dessus de la manica.

 ** _Jugula_** **:** égorge !

 ** _Laniste_** : propriétaire de gladiateurs, il les achetait, les formait puis les louait ou les revendait à des numéraires. Le métier était désavoué. Pourtant de riches patriciens et l'Empereur lui-même exerçait cette fonction. La seule différence est que peut-être il n'en faisait pas profession.

 ** _Liber_** : libre. Désignait sur les affiches les auctoratus. Ces hommes libres qui s'étaient vendus par contrat (auctoratio) à un laniste. Le contrat spécifiait obligatoirement la durée de l'engagement et le nombre de combats qui seraient disputés dans l'arène.

 ** _Ludus_** **:** caserne de gladiateurs. Elle pouvait être privée ou municipale. Les ludus municipaux accueillaient pour le temps d'un munus les gladiateurs loués à cette occasion.

 ** _Manica_** **:** protection en tissus en cuir, ou en métal (parfois aussi en cuir et en métal) qui recouvre le poignet, le bras et l'avant bras de certains gladiateurs (thrace, rétiaire...)

 ** _Munéraire, éditeur_** : personnage qui commandite, paie et organise un munus.

 ** _Munus_** : jeux publics, combats de gladiateurs.

 ** _Novice_ :** gladiateur qui n'a pas encore combattu dans un amphithéâtre.

 ** _Ocréa_** : protection généralement en métal portée par les gladiateurs. Elles peuvent ne recouvrir que la jambe ou monter plus haut et protéger aussi la cuisse. Seuls le thrace et l'hoplomaque sont équipés de deux ocréas. Le rétiaire n'en porte pas et les autre n'en porte qu'une.

 ** _Palus_** **:** pieu de bois sur lequel les gladiateurs s'entraînent à frapper.

 ** _Parma_** : petit bouclier. En général de forme carré pour le thrace, et rond pour l'hoplomaque, mais la règle n'est pas absolue.

 ** _Parmularius_** **:** amateur de combat de gladiateurs dont la préférence va aux porteurs de petits boucliers, la parma.

 ** _Pompa_ :** défilé de gladiateurs avant le combat. Les pompas avaient lieu dans l'amphithéâtre, plus exceptionnellement on pouvait donné une pompa à travers les rues de la ville.

 ** _Porte Libitina_** (porta libitina) : porte par laquelle on évacuait les gladiateurs morts au combat.

 ** _Primus palus et autres_** **:** on attribuait souvent un classement au sein des familia de gladiateur. En général, celui-ci était composé de quatre classes (le primus palus étant la plus haute). Le classement dépendait essentiellement des performances dont faisaient preuve les gladiateurs sur le sable.

 ** _Pugnum_** (pl. Pugna) : Combat.

 ** _Scutarius_** **:** amateur de combat de gladiateurs dont la préférence va aux porteurs de grands boucliers, le scutum.

 ** _Scutum_** : Grand bouclier rectangulaire porté en autre par le mirmillon ou le secutor.

 ** _Sica_** : épée recourbée plus ou moins longue, portée par le thrace. Aeshma est armée d'une sica très courte lors du premier combat qui l'oppose à Atalante dans le premier chapitre.

 ** _Sine missione_ :** sans rémission (combat à mort)

 ** _Spolarium_ :** pièce dans laquelle les gladiateurs morts sont déshabillés.

 ** _Stantes Missi :_** désigne deux gladiateurs de force égale. Proclamer lorsqu'on accorde une égalité à deux gladiateurs.

.

i ** **La scénette jouée au cours des méridianii**** :

La scène évoque la danse de Salomée. Fille d'Hérodiade, la femme du roi Hérode, elle séduit son beau-père au cours d'une danse que la tradition à l'habitude d'appeler _La danse des sept voiles_. Hérode dans un élan d'enthousiaste, lui promet le présent qu'elle souhaite. Sur le conseil de sa mère, offensée par les paroles que lui avait tenu Saint Jean-Batiste, Salomé demande que la tête du prophète lui soit livré sur un plateau. Hérode malgré ses réticences ne peut revenir sur sa promesse et fait exécuter le prisonnier.

.

i ** **Subligaculum**** **:**

Sous vêtement servant de culotte aussi bien porté par les hommes que par les femmes.

Les gladiateurs portaient le même genre de vêtement dans l'arène, mais retenu par leur ceinture de cuir.

.

 ** **Le fanatisme des juifs et des chrétiens évoqué par Quintus Valerius**** **:**

Les romains, comme beaucoup de peuples antiques étaient très ouverts et très tolérants en terme de religion. À Rome, on adorait tous les dieux quels qu'ils soient. Il existait même un temple au dieu inconnu, histoire d'être sûrs de n'en offenser aucun. Les romains ne comprenaient pas l'attachement exclusif des juifs puis des chrétiens à leur seule croyance à leur seul dieu. À leurs yeux cette fidélité, entre autre aux dix commandements de Moïse dont :

« _Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux que moi. Tu ne feras aucune idole, aucune image de ce qui est là-haut dans les cieux, ou en bas sur la terre, ou dans les eaux par-dessous la terre. Tu ne te prosterneras pas devant ces images, pour leur rendre un culte. Car moi, le Seigneur ton Dieu, je suis_ _un Dieu jaloux : chez ceux qui me haïssent, je punis la faute des pères sur les fils, jusqu'à la troisième et la quatrième génération ; mais ceux qui m'aiment et observent mes commandements, je leur garde ma fidélité jusqu'à la millième génération._ »

était perçue par les anciens comme du fanatisme et de l'intolérance bornée.

.

 ** **Dernière année du règne de Néron**** **(date à laquelle Julia et Gaïa s'installent à Alexandrie)** ** **:**** 68 après Jésus-Christ. L'empereur est mort le 9 juin de cette année-là.

.

.

.


	2. La domina R

_Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa relecture et vous prie de m'excuser pour tous les cafards qui se glissent dans mes écrits._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

* * *

.

.

 _._

L'air du soir était doux, presque trop si le vent ne s'était pas lui aussi invité au banquet du propréteur. Il soufflait doucement, par intermittence, balayant les allées du jardin, bousculant des pétales de roses oubliées par les jardiniers, des feuilles desséchées par la chaleur du jour, animant la ramure légère des oliviers, les fleurs des lauriers roses, les tentures ouvertes accrochées sur le pourtour du péristyle à l'intérieur duquel était aménagé l'immense triclinium d'apparat de la villa de Sextus Baebius Constans. Celle-ci se dressait sur les flancs d'une colline au nord-est de Patara. Le propréteur possédait un petit palais de fonction au sein de la ville, mais il préférait la villa hors-les-murs, plus grande, plus calme, plus isolée, entourée d'oliveraies dont l'huile était célébrée dans toute la province.

Possessions impériales, le palais, la villa et les terres qui y étaient rattachées, se trouvaient mis à la disposition du propréteur qui les gérait comme bon lui semblait. S'il ne s'en occupait guère, les intendants en place avant son arrivée continuaient à gérer le domaine. Celui-ci s'étendait bien au-delà des oliveraies. On cultivait des pois-chiches, des lentilles et de l'épeautre dans des petits champs bordés par des murets, ou sur des terrasses patiemment aménagées sur les pentes des petites collines. Depuis que Claude avait annexé la Lycie à l'Empire, on avait planté des pieds de vignes, et des raisins noirs et juteux pendaient de plus en plus nombreux au fil des années. Le propréteur rêvait de produire du vin et il avait demandé à Anémios, son secrétaire particulier, de recruter du personnel qualifié. Esclaves, affranchis ou hommes libres, peu lui importait. Anémios avait promis de s'en occuper.

.

Les convives avaient été reçus, bien avant le coucher du soleil, dans un triclinium richement décoré. Le personnel de la maison avait travaillé à son aménagement toute la journée, tandis qu'aux cuisines se préparait fébrilement le repas du soir.

Une centaine de personnes étaient attendues et Sextus, comme Fausta, ne toléreraient aucune faute de goût. La réception se voulait somptueuse, même si Sextus voulait lui garder un certain air de familiarité. Il ne voulait pas seulement se montrer généreux et fastueux, il désirait que ses invités se sentissent chez eux, en sécurité, accueillis chaleureusement comme quand on est reçu chez l'un de ses proches. Impressionner, sans intimider. Provoquer l'admiration, sans éveiller l'envie. Plaire et s'imposer comme le maître, l'homme de l'Empereur.

Primus et Marcus, les deux enfants du propréteur avaient, comme on le leur avait appris, salué avec déférence les invités de marque et récité un petit compliment qu'ils avaient répété l'après-midi avec leur précepteur à toutes les femmes présentes. Un compliment particulier pour chacune d'entre elles, préparé selon une liste fourni par Fausta. Le précepteur n'avait pas omis de préparer une dizaine d'autres compliments destinés aux invitées surprises et aux hôtes prestigieux. Les enfants ne commirent pas d'erreur et leur précepteur souriait, ravi de leur prestation. Ils prirent ensuite congé de leur mère, puis de leur père. Le crépuscule lançait ses derniers feux. Ils regagnèrent leurs appartements situés loin du jardin, hors de portée de leur vue et de leurs oreilles. La soirée allait commencer et la présence des enfants n'étaient pas souhaitable.

Jusque-ici, on avait servi du vin léger et des petits amuse-bouches en guise de bienvenue. On attendait que les lampes et les torches s'illuminassent pour véritablement commencer la soirée.

.

Atalante n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Depuis qu'Herennius était entré dans la cellule d'Aeshma, ses entrailles se contractaient régulièrement sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Elle regretta la vérité qu'avait énoncée Aeshma dans l'après-midi :

 _—_ _Aucune de nous deux ne croit à ces conneries._

Elle aurait tant voulu s'en remettre aux dieux, à un dieu. Elle ne partageait même pas les superstitions qui empoisonnaient la vie des gladiateurs, qui les empoisonnaient parfois au sens littéral. Les charmes, les amulettes, les poudres de toutes sortes qu'on mélangeait à sa nourriture ou, que d'autres se chargeaient de mélanger pour soi, contre soi parfois. Pour se protéger, obtenir la victoire, affaiblir son adversaire. Elle devait peut-être son incrédulité à ses longues journées passées au milieu des pierres, du sable et des broussailles quand elle était enfant. Peut-être les éléments l'avaient-elle détachée du monde magique, peut-être était-elle seulement trop simple d'esprit. Il faisait chaud parce que le soleil brillait. Il pleuvait quand le temps était venu. Les sources jaillissaient depuis des milliers d'années, toujours au même endroit. Le vent annonçait, plus de chaleur, de sable ou de froidure. Les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel indiquaient des directions à qui savait les lire. Atalante savait ces vérités parce qu'on les lui avait apprises. Parce qu'un berger, un enfant du désert, se devait de le savoir. On était fatigué parce qu'on avait trop marché, qu'on s'était trop entraîné, qu'on n'avait pas assez mangé ou pas assez bu. Pareil quand on souffrait. Elle croyait aux éléments. Elle n'avait jamais été initiée aux croyances de son peuple parce qu'elle en avait été arrachée trop jeune. Pour elle, tout était simple et immuable, aucune force magique ne venait jamais troubler l'ordre naturel des choses. L'homme seul avait le pouvoir de provoquer le chaos, de tordre à l'envi ce qui avait toujours été droit, de briser des vies pour les refaçonner à son bon plaisir. Les dieux et les charmes ne servaient qu'à se vautrer dans la résignation et à pallier l'ignorance.

Elle jeta un regard à Aeshma. Sa camarade ne croyait pas plus qu'Atalante aux dieux ou à la magie. Pourtant, on disait que le dieu de sa patrie était puissant, assez puissant pour que son culte commençât à se développer dans tout l'Empire. La Parthe ne croyait qu'en elle. En sa force. En sa force physique et en sa force de caractère. Ce soir, la foi qu'Aeshma avait en elle-même serait mise à rude épreuve ne put s'empêcher de penser sombrement Atalante. Toute cette soirée risquait de se révéler une épreuve autrement plus dure qu'un combat sur le sable, qu'un entraînement épuisant ou une punition cruelle. Bien plus longue. Pour Aeshma, comme pour elle.

Atalante sentait la peur suer par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle pensait confusément à l'affrontement qui leur serait très certainement imposé, à l'état physique d'Aeshma, au combat qui menaçait d'être pathétique et mauvais, à la honte qu'elle en ressentirait, à la punition qui s'ensuivrait. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas repenser à la dernière fois où elle avait été conviée dans ce genre de soirée, de ne pas penser à Aeshma. Comment Téos avait-il pu accepter que l'une des recrues qu'il préférait, sinon celle qu'il préférait, se donnât en spectacle dans l'état où elle se trouvait ? Et pourquoi l'avoir appariée à elle ? Aeshma portait seule la responsabilité de ses écarts. Pourquoi Téos la punissait elle-aussi ? Atalante jura entre ses dents.

Aeshma serrait les siennes sur une petite courroie en cuir qu'elle s'était glissée entre les dents. Elle sentait la colère et le malaise d'Atalante à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire sans paraître se montrer encore plus offensante et déclencher l'ire de la jeune Syrienne. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa avait été un véritable calvaire. Atticus lui avait donné des graines de chanvre à mâcher et une petite gourde de peau remplie d'un breuvage aux vertus analgésiques et antiseptiques. Après le bain, il lui avait abondamment recouvert le dos d'une huile de sa composition dans laquelle rentraient de l'huile de thym, de laurier et de chanvre, mais le frottement de sa tunique sur ses plaies lui occasionnait d'insupportables brûlures. Elle avait déjà consommé une quantité importante de graines de chanvre et ne savait plus si la brume opaque qui recouvrait ses pensées trouvait son origine dans sa faiblesse physique et sa douleur, ou dans les effets des drogues qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Elle vacilla en sautant du chariot qui les avait transportées à la villa et son pas, quand elle se mit en marche, manquait singulièrement d'assurance.

 _—_ Aeshma, siffla Atalante en se glissant près d'elle. Si tout à l'heure, tu t'écroules comme une ivrogne et qu'un sourire stupide et béat s'épanouit sur ton visage alors que tu m'affrontes, je te coupe la main droite et la jambe gauche.

 _—_ Rien que ça ? coassa Aeshma mi-souriante, mi-grimaçante.

 _—_ Aeshma, merde ! Reprends-toi ! Arrête de te bourrer de drogue, tu ne pourras pas te battre si on l'exige de nous.

 _—_ Je t'emmerde, Atalante !

 _—_ Si tu veux finir mendiante et cul-de-jatte dans la rue, c'est ton problème, répliqua aigrement Atalante. Mais ne m'entraîne pas dans tes conneries. Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça depuis deux jours.

Atalante résista à l'envie furieuse d'écraser son poing sur le visage d'Aeshma et pressa le pas, la laissant seule et vacillante en arrière du groupe.

 _—_ Atalante ! la rappela Aeshma.

Atalante l'ignora.

 _—_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

Aeshma tourna la tête. Dyomède la considérait d'un regard amical.

 _—_ Juste pour alléger ton poids sur ta jambe blessée. Il y a des marches devant et je ne pense pas que ce soient les seules que nous aurons à monter.

 _—_ …

 _—_ J'aimerais te revoir combattre, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je préfère les loups aux moutons.

Il lui présenta son bras. Aeshma sans un mot, s'appuya dessus.

 _—_ Spica ! Aide-moi, ordonna Dyomède.

L'un des gladiateurs qui les accompagnait se précipita vers eux et se plaça à la gauche d'Aeshma. Soutenue par les deux hommes, elle franchit à grands bonds, sur le pied droit, les différentes volées de marches qui menèrent leur groupe jusqu'à un petit atrium au centre duquel brillaient les eaux d'un bassin rectangulaire. Des tables avaient été dressées et des esclaves s'empressèrent de leurs servir une légère collation. Les gladiateurs et leur suite s'installèrent par terre, sur des tabourets ou des banquettes disposées le long des murs. Dyomède assit Aeshma sur un tabouret et demanda à Spica de lui apporter à manger. Debout auprès d'une table, Atalante lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Un homme vêtu d'une belle tunique brodée s'avança dans l'atrium. Le secrétaire du propréteur, Anémios. Il frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence et l'attention des gladiateurs.

 _—_ Le propréteur vous fera bientôt appeler. Une fois dans la salle de banquet, des places vous seront attribuées et vous n'en bougerez que si on vous le demande. Au cours de la soirée, vous serez opposés par paire. Une fois, peut-être plus, selon le bon vouloir du propréteur ou des invités qu'il désirera honorer. Vous vous battrez avec des armes mouchetées, mais votre duel ne devra rien avoir de factice. Vous serez largement récompensés si vos performances plaisent, récompensés personnellement et individuellement. Le propréteur a loué vos services jusqu'à après-demain. Vous êtes précieux, mais le maître est assez riche pour payer la perte de l'un ou plusieurs d'entre vous à vos lanistes. Ne le décevez pas.

Les gladiateurs hochèrent la tête, Atalante se pinça les lèvres, le discours ne se différenciait pas beaucoup de celui dont on l'avait gratifiée quatre ans auparavant. Obéir aux maîtres, se plier à leurs demandes. À leurs désirs. À leur plaisir. Un goût de bile lui inonda la bouche.

Téos ne l'avait jamais renvoyée honorer des banquets de sa présence après sa pathétique expérience à Pergame. Elle avait été malade durant trois jours, mutique pendant plus de dix jours. Il avait ensuite envoyé Astarté, Galia, Sabina, d'autres. Des filles qui savaient se tenir dans ce genre de soirée, qui y trouvaient des bénéfices et pas trop de désagréments. Aeshma y était rarement envoyée. Elle devait cette faveur, ou cette défaveur, à son sale caractère, à son air taciturne et renfrogné, à sa figure peu avenante et peut-être aussi à la protection dont elle bénéficiait. Elle énervait parfois Téos, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, Herennius abondait dans son sens et Atticus éprouvait une certaine affection pour elle. Il était fort capable de mentir au laniste et au doctor, et d'affirmer, pour la soustraire à l'une de ces soirées, que son état physique ne s'y prêtait pas ou qu'elle traversait une période propice à la fécondation. Si Téos et Herennius ne surveillaient pas les cycles féminins de leurs gladiatrices, Atticus y prêtait une grande attention et prévenait les femmes quand elles devaient s'astreindre à la chasteté ou tout du moins, éviter les rapports risquant de les engrosser.

Atalante, profitant que la thrace ne la regardait pas, la dévisagea un moment. Aeshma était attirante. Si elle était petite, elle bénéficiait d'un corps aux membres déliés et bien proportionnés. Sa poitrine était ronde, ferme, généreuse sans être lourde et Atalante la lui enviait parfois. La Parthe aurait pu avoir les traits grossiers ou laids, ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle avait gardé son nez droit, des traits durs, mais joliment dessinés, une mâchoire légèrement prognathe qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Elle soulignait habituellement ses yeux sombres d'un trait de khôl noir. Atalante savait comme elle, que cette pratique encouragée par Herennius était médicinale, qu'elle leur gardait les yeux des infections et les protégeaient du soleil. Atalante utilisait généreusement le khôl quand elle descendait dans l'arène et que le soleil brillait. Mais mis ainsi en valeur, le regard d'Aeshma gagnait en intensité.

La jeune Parthe attirait les regards, mais son indifférence ou l'éclat métallique qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, tenait ceux qui auraient voulu tenter leur chance auprès d'elle à distance. Aeshma choisissait. Ceux avec qui elle voulait parler. D'accepter ou non une présence à ses côtés quand elle se trouvait libérée de ses obligations de gladiatrice. Ceux qui partageaient sa couche. Un privilège ou un plaisir qu'elle accordait rarement aux femmes, peu souvent aux hommes, même si elle semblait apprécier ces derniers plus que les premières. Les gladiatrices craignaient comme la peste de tomber enceinte, Aeshma ne faisait pas exception, et si Atticus veillait sur leurs cycles, s'il existait des stratagèmes qui gardaient les femmes de ces dangers, Aeshma, si elle les connaissait, ne devait pas aimer s'y adonner outre mesure. Et si, malgré tout, la Parthe avait envie de jouir d'un moment de volupté, elle jetait toujours son dévolu sur des étrangers à la familia. Même ivre, Atalante ne l'avait jamais vue entreprendre un membre de la familia, qu'il soit gladiateur, affranchi, esclave, homme ou femme libre. Qu'il soit masseur, serviteur, musicien, armurier ou quoi que soit d'autre. Elle trouvait ses amants en dehors. Et n'avait jamais entretenu de relation durable. Atalante ne lui connaissait aucune liaison ayant excédé une ou deux nuits. La vie de gladiateur n'offrait pas beaucoup d'intimité, tout se savait, rien ne restait caché, surtout pas les affaires sentimentales. Affaires par ailleurs proscrites. Aeshma avait aimé. Une fois. Mais elle ne le savait pas.

 _—_ Habillez-vous et casquez-vous si votre armatura l'exige, ordonna Anémios.

Les gladiateurs et leurs esclaves, pour ceux qui en possédaient, commencèrent à s'agiter. Anémios demanda le silence.

 _—_ Mais avant cela, que les gladiateurs se mettent en rang. Vos lanistes nous ont assuré de votre propreté et de votre bonne santé, mais je ne puis courir le risque de déplaire au propréteur et à ses invités.

Le médecin personnel de Sextus Baebius Constans apparut suivi de serviteurs commis aux bains qui lui servaient d'assistants.

 _—_ Déshabillez-vous, tenez-vous debout, les jambes écartées, et pliez-vous aux ordres qu'on vous donne.

Les gladiateurs obtempérèrent sans discuter. Le médecin remarqua les regards admirateurs de quelques femmes, de quelques hommes, aussi bien intéressés par la nudité virile des gladiateurs que par celle des deux gladiatrices. Atalante surprit la respiration précipitée d'Aeshma et, revenue à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard, elle l'aida sans dire un mot à retirer sa tunique. Elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre, la tunique était raidie par le sang et les huiles médicinales. Elle la plia de manière à dissimuler son état et la posa par terre sous sa propre tunique.

Aeshma ne broncha pas quand une femme vint lui ouvrir la bouche pour examiner ses dents et les tâter sans douceur d'un doigt intrusif. Elle lui fouilla les cheveux, palpa son cou, ses aisselles, ses seins, son abdomen. Elle lui demanda d'écarter les jambes et à la lueur d'une lampe tenue par une autre femme, examina les replis de son sexe. Après le bain qu'il avait pris au ludus, tous les gladiateurs avaient été soigneusement épilés et seuls les hommes avaient gardé une toison taillée et coupée ras sur le pubis. Atalante et Aeshma présentaient un corps aussi lisse que lorsqu'elles étaient des jeunes filles impubères. Seules leurs chevelures, longues et abondantes avaient échappé à l'épilation ou au rasoir. Elles conservaient aussi leurs sourcils redessinés, disciplinés. La femme lui introduisit un doigt dans le vagin. Précaution d'hygiène et de sécurité. Elle ferait pareil pour son anus plus tard. Homme ou femme, on ne laissait pas un gladiateur s'introduire parmi la bonne société sans s'être assuré qu'il ne possédait pas d'arme. Ce n'était pas franchement agréable, Atalante laissa même échapper un gémissement d'inconfort à côté d'Aeshma, mais c'était la règle. Atalante était trop sensible pour une gladiatrice.

 _—_ Je t'enlève ton pansement, dit la femme en désignant la cuisse de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Mmm.

La femme déroula la bande de lin, retira la charpie et examina la plaie. Elle émit un grognement satisfait et claqua des doigts en direction d'un esclave qui se tenait en retrait. Il arriva avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour refaire le bandage. La femme appliqua un baume sur la plaie, enroula une nouvelle bande de lin autour de la cuisse, puis recouvrit le pansement d'un tissu rouge et noir.

 _—_ On nous avait prévenu qu'une gladiatrice était blessée. Actius a été dépêché pour toi, mais ta blessure, quoi qu'impressionnante et profonde, ne nécessitait pas sa présence, tu as été bien soignée. Je t'ai appliqué un baume qui endormira la douleur, tu pourras combattre sans problème.

Aeshma ne répondit pas. La femme se montrait condescendante. Elle changerait peut-être d'attitude ensuite.

 _—_ Retourne-toi.

Un cri de surprise échappa à la femme quand elle découvrit le dos de la Parthe.

 _—_ Par tous les dieux ! Actius !

Le médecin s'approcha. Il palpa d'un doigt prudent certaines boursouflures et le retira quand la jeune gladiatrice frémit à son contact.

 _—_ Le prix de ta victoire ? demanda-t-il.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Victoire méritée, la félicita-t-il sincère.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Ton médecin t'a appliqué des huiles qui me semblent fort appropriées. T'a-t-il donné à avaler des potions ?

 _—_ Des graines de chanvre et une potion.

 _—_ Je ne peux rien pour toi qu'il n'ait déjà fait.

 _—_ Ça ira, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Je l'espère pour toi, murmura le médecin avec sympathie.

.

Dans le triclinium d'apparat, les conversations fusaient et roulaient, aussi animées et éclectiques que si les convives s'étaient retrouvés au forum ou aux thermes. Le vin n'avait pas encore tourné les têtes et chaviré les pensées, la griserie légère qui avait peu à peu gagné les hommes comme les femmes avait seulement contribué à les débarrasser des inhibitions qui restreignaient leurs goûts à converser, à faire de l'esprit, à se montrer charmant et chaleureux, à complimenter leur vis-à-vis et à critiquer avec finesse ceux, absents, qui méritaient de l'être.

Anémios pouvait se réjouir. Le banquet se déroulait à merveille. Les plats se suivaient, s'harmonisaient subtilement entre eux et soulevaient des regards approbateurs. Des musiciennes, des pantomimes égayaient le repas et avant que trop de plaisirs n'assoupissent l'assemblée, le propréteur introduirait les gladiateurs.

Anémios avait prévu de les placer en faction devant les entrées du triclinium, tels des mercenaires menaçants. De provoquer un frisson d'angoisse délicieuse, de peur peut-être. Les combattants éveilleraient les fantasmes et les terreurs inconscientes. Fantasmes amoureux, sexuels, guerriers, vicieux. Fantasmes de meurtres et de trahisons. Terreurs d'être pris à partie, d'être tombé en disgrâce, d'être sommé sous la garde d'un de ces farouches meurtriers à se trancher les veines sous peine de se faire ignominieusement garrotter par ces assassins sans scrupule à la solde du propréteur ou d'un agent de l'Empereur.

La mise en scène avait été soignée. Les gladiateurs revêtus des attributs de leur armatura se placèrent un à un à la place que leur désigna l'esclave qui les précédait. Les casques, les ocréas, la galerus qui protégeait l'épaule d'Atalante, le fer des boucliers, avaient été soigneusement polis par les armuriers du ludus et le métal scintillait à la lueur des torches et des lampes à huile. Les peintures avaient été rafraîchies sur les scutums et les parmas. Elles habillaient de couleurs vives et chaudes les gladiateurs qui en portaient. Les cuirs des manicas, des ceintures et des courroies luisaient sombrement. Les subligaculums de lin, d'une blancheur éclatante, tranchaient sur les peaux de ces athlètes hâlées par le grand air et le soleil. Par les longues heures qu'ils passaient chaque jour à s'entraîner dehors. Le mois de juin tirait à sa fin et ils avaient profité des journées plus longues et ensoleillées pour s'entraîner plus longuement encore, leurs doctors s'inquiétant peu de la chaleur et de leur soif.

Atalante rentra la première et n'attira que quelques regards. Elle ne les vit pas, les yeux fixés devant elle, sur le vide. Quand Berrylus rentra avec son casque rutilant et son grand scutum coloré, des murmures s'élevèrent et plus personne n'ignora la présence des gladiateurs.

Les conversations glissèrent sur le munus, les combats. Des débats passionnés commencèrent à fleurir aux quatre coins du triclinium.

 _—_ Pourquoi ce sourire, Gaïa, lui demanda Julia ?

 _—_ Je prends plaisir à la soirée.

 _—_ Non, tu as l'air bien trop moqueur pour cela.

Gaïa se retourna vers sa sœur en riant.

 _—_ J'avoue. L'arrivée des gladiateurs m'amuse. Enfin, pas leur arrivée, mais les réactions qu'elle déclenche. Regarde comme certains ont peur. Ils empestent d'ici. C'est pathétique.

 _—_ Tu es méchante.

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça Gaïa.

Gaïa observait attentivement les gladiateurs présents.

 _—_ Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

 _—_ Non.

Gaïa surprit un mouvement sur sa droite et reconnut la jeune fille avec qui elle avait parlé au munus. Les enfants de Sextus Constans avaient été écartés de la soirée, mais la jeune fille, à quinze ans, avait sa place parmi les adultes.

 _—_ Vous me devez un présent, clama-t-elle avec impudence en se dressant devant la jeune sœur de Julia.

 _—_ Pardon ? fit Gaïa en fronçant les sourcils.

 _—_ Je vais être couverte de présents ce soir ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Sextus et tous ceux qui adorent Julia parce que, grâce à moi, elle est venue. Vous, parce que vous allez revoir la paire de gladiatrices qui vous a fascinée et...

Elle tourna la tête à la recherche de quelqu'un

 _—_ Et ce rat de procurateur pour baver, acheva-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

 _—_ Marcia ! la tança Julia. Tu ne peux pas parler de lui ainsi. Surtout pas en public, continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

La jeune fille se fendit d'une moue d'indifférence. Fille de Tribun, elle ignorait la peur. Elle avait été élevée parmi des soldats, vécu une bonne partie de sa vie avec eux, et Valens l'avait protégée des intrigues. Julia la jugeait surtout innocente et plus qu'inconsciente. Valens ne l'avait pas préparée à affronter le monde et cet idiot la traînait dans des banquets mondains ?

 _—_ Il ressemble à un dogue en rut, continua Marcia sur sa lancée. Il bave et sa langue menace de tomber à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, Julia. Tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il a une tête de pervers.

 _—_ Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi.

La jeune fille s'illumina d'un sourire.

 _—_ Je t'aime bien. Lui, je le déteste, cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

 _—_ Au moins, c'est clair, s'en amusa Gaïa.

La jeune fille l'amusait et elle ne lui donnait pas vraiment tort en ce qui concernait Aulus Flavius. Il ne l'intéressait pas, mais il posait bien trop souvent un regard déplaisant sur Julia. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'intéressât de trop près à sa sœur. Quand Quintus s'était invité dans la vie de Julia, Gaïa l'avait tout de suite su. Elle avait mené une enquête sur le jurisconsulte. Une enquête très poussée. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de malsain chez l'homme. Il était honnête, ne s'adonnait à aucune activité répréhensible et dans la mesure où il vivait confortablement des propriétés qu'il possédait dans la région, il ne s'intéressait pas à la fortune de Julia. Gaïa avait prétexté des affaires pour venir à Patara. Elle avait logé chez Julia et rencontré Quintus. Ils ne s'apprécièrent pas, mais Julia l'aimait, et surtout, Gaïa sut avec certitude que le gros jurisconsulte aimait sa sœur. Quand elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Quintus ne lui ferait jamais de mal, que Julia ne ferait jamais la bêtise de ne pas contracter un mariage _sine manus_ et qu'elle garderait l'entière jouissance de sa fortune, elle était retournée à Alexandrie.

 _—_ Gaïa, dit Julia. Je te présente Marcia, la fille du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens.

 _—_ Marcia Atilia, confirma fièrement la jeune fille.

 _—_ C'est elle qui a suggéré à Sextus de présenter des gladiateurs ce soir, confia Julia à sa sœur.

 _—_ Ils voulaient que vous veniez, expliqua Marcia. Je leur ai dit que l'idée de revoir les gladiatrices qui avaient combattu hier après-midi vous ferait venir.

 _—_ Bien vu, répliqua Gaïa avec un petit sourire. Mais pourquoi tant tenir à ma venue ?

 _—_ Oh, ce n'était pas pour vous, quoi que je pense que beaucoup se félicitent de votre présence ici. On savait que si vous ne veniez pas, Julia ne viendrait pas.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui. Quintus affirme que Julia sacrifierait sa vie pour vous.

Gaïa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 _—_ Marcia, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? demanda Julia qui n'était pas très sûre que la soirée convînt jusqu'au bout à l'innocence de la jeune fille.

 _—_ J'ai dit à mon père que je passerais la soirée au ludus s'il ne n'emmenait pas.

 _—_ Il cède à tes chantages ?

 _—_ Il n'a pas le choix.

 _—_ Il pourrait t'enfermer...

 _—_ Il n'oserait pas.

 _—_ Tu as de la chance.

 _—_ Ah, voilà la thrace. Elle est vraiment petite pour une gladiatrice, je...

Marcia se lança dans un long monologue qui vantait les qualités et les défauts de la petit thrace, commentait son comportement. Gaïa détourna son attention du flot de paroles ininterrompues qui se déversait de la bouche de la jeune fille pour étudier la femme qui l'avait tellement intéressée lors du munus. Elle soupira contrariée. La thrace portait son casque, comme tous les autres gladiateurs d'ailleurs, elle eût dû s'en douter. La gladiatrice se posta à l'endroit que lui désigna l'esclave qui la précédait. Comme ses camarades, elle prit une pause hiératique, poings serrés sur le haut des cuisses, jambes écartées. Gaïa la vit néanmoins se déhancher légèrement sur sa gauche. Elle portait un foulard en soie sur la cuisse droite. Il dissimulait certainement un bandage plus grossier. Gaïa ponctuait les bavardages de la jeune fille de Valens d'assentiments variés qui lui laissaient croire qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle fronça les yeux quand elle vit la thrace passer tout son poids sur sa jambe blessée.

Le dos d'Aeshma lui faisait souffrir le martyre. La brûlure lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Elle prit appui sur la jambe droite et étouffa un gémissement, mais la manœuvre s'avéra payante. Elle oublia son dos. Elle commença alors à passer lentement d'une jambe sur l'autre. Elle s'était bourrée de chanvre juste avant d'entrer et de mettre son casque en place. Tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retirer, elle ne pourrait plus se soulager. Elle maudit le propréteur, Téos, et se demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait là, quelle raison avait poussé le propréteur à convoquer à son banquet une gladiatrice pathétiquement diminuée. Aeshma aurait dû passer sa nuit couchée sur le ventre, allongée sur son grabat. Au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouvait à jouer les attractions de luxe dans un banquet réunissant tout ce que comptait comme personnages importants la province de Lycie‑Pamphylie. Atalante avait raison d'être furieuse. Aeshma ne valait pas mieux ce soir qu'une vilaine mendiante estropiée et fiévreuse.

.

 _—_ Aesh...

Devant son absence de réaction, Atalante donna un coup sec sur le casque d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Aesh !

 _—_ Quoi ?! répliqua durement la Parthe.

 _—_ Réveille-toi, on bouge !

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Dans les jardins.

 _—_ Faire quoi ?

 _—_ Mais t'es complètement abrutie, râla Atalante consternée. On va combattre.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Aesh...

 _—_ Ferme-la, Atalante, ferme-la, grinça Aeshma entre ses dents.

 _—_ Ça va être la merde, grommela la jeune Syrienne en s'éloignant.

Aeshma serra les mâchoires et recula dans l'ombre du péristyle.

Le propréteur s'avança et attira l'attention des convives en frappant dans ses mains.

 _—_ Chers amis, les gladiateurs se sont éclipsés, je vous propose, si l'idée vous tente, de les rejoindre.

 _—_ De les rejoindre ?

 _—_ Une petite arène a été improvisée dans les jardins, vous y trouverez le confort voulu et de quoi vous désaltérer.

 _—_ Propréteur, nous offririez-vous un munus privé ? demanda le navarque Lucius Trebellius Flavius.

 _—_ Seulement une petite distraction.

 _—_ Oh ! s'exclama une femme. À armes réelles ?

 _—_ Malheureusement, non.

 _—_ Ah, quel dommage ! regretta la femme.

 _—_ Les armes mouchetées, de même que les armes en bois avec lesquelles s'entraînent les gladiateurs, peuvent être mortelles, intervint courtoisement Valens.

 _—_ Les gladiateurs sont capables de tuer à mains nues, compléta une femme en frissonnant.

 _—_ D'égorger avec les dents.

 _—_ Ou les ongles.

 _—_ Des mains ou des pieds ? interrogea un plaisantin.

Des rires fusèrent et chacun s'empressa de vider sa coupe, de mordre une dernière fois dans un fruit ou dans un morceau de viande, d'arranger son manteau, de relacer ses chaussures ou ses sandales. Ils partirent ensuite devisant joyeusement, déjà prêts à parier, heureux du divertissement. Ils suivirent le chemin balisé par des esclaves brandissant des torches. Ils débouchèrent sur le lieu où se déroulerait le spectacle.

L'arène n'avait en rien été improvisée. Les jardiniers et tout le personnel de la villa qui n'était pas dévolu à la préparation du banquet ou à la décoration et à l'aménagement du triclinium ou des chambres de repos que le propréteur n'avait manqué de prévoir, avaient passé la journée à arracher des buissons, à déraciner des arbres, à creuser et à terrasser. Ils avaient dégagé une aire de quinze pieds sur douze, et après s'être assurés qu'elle était parfaitement plane, avaient recouvert celle-ci d'un plancher de bois, puis versé par-dessus une épaisse couche de sable. Des charpentiers engagés à la journée avaient ensuite monté des gradins destinés à recevoir la centaine d'invités prévus le soir même.

 _—_ Sextus n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, observa Gaïa un peu surprise par l'importance de l'installation. Ma venue et la tienne sont-ils les seuls objectifs poursuivis ce soir ?

 _—_ Soir de conquête, répliqua Julia d'un air entendu.

 _—_ Si Marcia est bien à l'origine de cette idée, Sextus lui doit plus qu'un petit présent.

 _—_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Julia.

Le propréteur avait pris le soin de faire aménager des places d'honneur en avant des gradins, des sièges confortables, réservées à ses invités de marques. Le procurateur Aulus Flavius ne manqua pas cette attention pour avancer ses pions, du moins pour tenter de le faire. Il se faufila jusqu'au deux sœurs.

 _—_ Julia, fit-il d'un ton charmeur. Me feriez-vous le plaisir d'accepter une place d'honneur ?

 _—_ Je me garderais bien de refuser, répondit Julia. D'autant plus que Quintus n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

Elle pencha la tête d'un air songeur et un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Gaïa. Julia préparait un petit tour à sa façon.

 _—_ Me céderiez-vous vos places procurateur ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

 _—_ Euh… oui, commença-t-il un peu surpris par l'emploi de l'adjectif possessif pluriel. Je serai…

 _—_ Oh, comme vous êtes charmant, procurateur ! s'exclama Gaïa sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase. C'est tellement gentil.

 _—_ Accompagnez-nous, Aulus, l'enjoignit Julia en lui prenant le bras. Je suis sûre que Sextus vous a réservé les plus belles places.

Le procurateur ravala sa contrariété et sa colère. Julia se montrait encore plus retorse qu'il ne l'avait prévu et sa sœur n'avait rien à lui envier. Ces deux pestes avaient retourné son invitation contre lui. Protester le rendrait ridicule. Il n'avait plus qu'à céder ses places. Il jeta un regard méchant à l'Alexandrine. Julia savait faire preuve d'esprit, se défendre habilement, et manœuvrer tout aussi habilement pour obtenir des gens ce qu'elle désirait, mais la présence de sa sœur semblait lui donner plus encore d'assurance. Sans elle, Julia n'aurait pas refusé sa proposition, elle serait venue s'asseoir en sa compagnie, elle n'aurait pas osé l'affronter aussi ouvertement. Gaïa lui sourit ingénument. Il s'efforça de lui sourire en retour et accompagna les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'aux sièges que le propréteur lui avait réservés. Sextus le complimenta pour sa galanterie, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa contrariété.

Une fois une bonne partie de l'assemblée assise, sur un signe d'Anémios, le petit orchestre qui avait joué d'agréables mélodies durant la première partie de la soirée, renforcé par des cymbales, un cornu et un lituus, se mit à vomir des flots de musiques militaires et bruyantes. Les derniers convives encore debout s'assirent prestement, n'hésitant pas à pousser leurs voisins pour se ménager une place plus confortable.

Un homme s'avança et les spectateurs reconnurent l'un des arbitres les plus appréciés du munus. Il se tourna vers le siège légèrement surélevé sur lequel Sextus avait pris place, car dans le théâtre comme chez lui, il présidait aux festivités, il en était le munéraire et veillait à ce que personne ne l'oubliât.

L'arbitre salua le propréteur, puis les invités de marque et enfin, l'ensemble des convives. Il chercha des yeux Aulus Flavius qui ne se tenait pas à la place qui lui avait été réservée, avant de le nommer avec déférence. Des têtes se tournèrent, des sourires se formèrent. Le procurateur n'essaya pas de savoir s'ils étaient sympathiques et bienveillants, il les trouva tous moqueurs et méprisants. Il entendit un rire cristallin et tourna la tête pour découvrir assise à quelques mètres de lui l'horripilante et impertinente fille du tribun Valens. Il la regarda sévèrement. Sa mine s'épanouit plus encore et elle lui tira la langue. Cette gamine méritait des gifles. Elle rirait peut-être moins dans quelques temps. Et s'il mettait alors la main dessus, il lui ferait amèrement regretter son effronterie.

L'orchestre se tut soudain et le temps sembla se suspendre. Les cymbales claquèrent brusquement, suivies du cornu qui tempêta avant que tout l'orchestre ne se joignît à lui. Les dix gladiateurs s'avancèrent en ligne, séparés par une longueur de bras les uns des autres. Ils s'immobilisèrent dans la même position qu'ils avaient auparavant adoptée dans le triclinium : jambes écartées, poings fermés sur les cuisses. Des murmures de surprise et d'appréciations s'élevèrent des rangs du public. Personne n'avait encore jamais assisté à des combats la nuit.

La lueur des torches se reflétait sur les pièces de protection en métal, sur les armes mouchetées, les sources d'éclairage multiples et tremblantes dessinaient des ombres qui accentuaient les courbes gracieuses et vigoureuses des corps huilés. Des bouches s'ouvrirent béates d'admiration, des mains se frottèrent sur les manteaux ou les tuniques de leur propriétaire, moitié pour se détendre, moitié pour en retirer la moiteur qui soudain était apparue, des dents mordirent dans des lèvres avec plus ou moins de force.

Il y eut un silence et l'arbitre annonça la première paire de combattants. Deux thraces, l'homme qui avait aidé Aeshma, Spica, et un autre qui appartenait comme lui à la même familia que Dyomède. Ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés lors du munus, mais chacun, de son côté, avait gagné son combat. Spica contre un thrace, l'autre contre un hoplomaque. Les deux thraces s'avancèrent au centre de la petite arène, saluèrent et se mirent en garde l'un en face de l'autre, très bas sur leurs jambes. Le propréteur leva la main, l'arbitre leur cria l'ordre de combattre et les deux hommes se mirent en mouvement.

.

Aeshma aurait voulu mourir. Elle avait profité du court chemin qui l'avait menée à travers les jardins jusqu'à l'arène improvisée, pour retirer son casque, s'éponger la figure avec un linge qu'elle avait pris soin de coincer dans la ceinture de cuir qui lui ceignait les reins, pour avaler une poignée entière de graines de chanvre et boire deux gorgées de la potion que lui avait confiée Herennius. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et faible. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se droguer, mais l'heure passée debout dans le triclinium, immobile, avait eu raison de son stoïcisme. Elle s'était toujours crue résistante face à la douleur et à la fatigue, mais elle n'avait jamais été obligée après un combat, après une blessure importante, à participer à une nouvelle représentation, à revêtir les attributs de son armatura pour aller se battre encore, vingt-quatre heures à peine après avoir quitté l'arène. Elle n'avait surtout jamais reçu de correction aussi dure. Téos, comme Herennius, l'avaient déjà punie, et à chaque fois, elle l'avait mérité. Mais pas quinze coups de fouet. Et si son dos avait déjà connu la morsure du flagellum, la leçon avait rarement excédé cinq coups et le bras d'Herennius comme celui de Téos n'avait jamais été aussi lourd qu'il l'avait été hier soir. Elle avait particulièrement énervé Téos cette fois. Il n'avait pas voulu l'estropier, sinon il eut demandé à Herennius de lui apporter un flagrum. Mais Aeshma après quinze coups de flagrum, quelle que soit la robustesse de sa constitution, n'aurait peut-être jamais pu retourner combattre sur le sable d'un amphithéâtre. Les boules de plombs qui lestaient les lanières des flagrums laissaient de profondes lésions et souvent, malgré les soins, celles-ci s'infectaient. Le flagrum était destiné à tuer, il était réservé aux condamnés à mort.

Le munus de Patara serait certainement le dernier de la saison. Téos n'avait pas dû décrocher de nouveaux contrats avant l'été. On ne donnait pas de munus en été, ou rarement. Si les gladiateurs n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et auraient combattu si on le leur avait commandé, les spectateurs fuyaient les chaleurs parfois écrasantes des mois de juillet et d'août, d'autant plus que tous les amphithéâtres n'étaient pas équipés de velum. Personne n'avait envie de mourir d'un coup de chaleur sur les gradins d'un amphithéâtre, même pour le plus beau des spectacles. Pour les gladiateurs, l'été rimait avec entraînement intensif. Téos ne craignait donc pas de devoir se priver des talents d'Aeshma et il en avait profité pour laisser libre cours à sa colère. Elle aurait deux mois pour guérir ses plaies, méditer sur sa bêtise et repartir à l'entraînement pour, à la reprise de la saison des munus, être prête à fouler le sable, remporter des victoires et lui rapporter de l'argent.

Mais ce soir... Aeshma allait autant se couvrir de honte que quand elle avait revêtu l'armatura d'Atalante. La grande rétiaire ne lui pardonnerait jamais de se ridiculiser une fois de plus par sa faute et elle lui ferait payer son humiliation. Elle se vengerait. Sur le sable, ce soir, devant les spectateurs qui riraient de la thrace. devant les autres gladiateurs.

La colère née de sa prochaine humiliation, les drogues, la douleur, peut-être même la fièvre naissante, couvraient son corps d'une sueur froide et poisseuse. Aeshma rageait d'avoir été punie. Elle avait donné du plaisir aux spectateurs, provoqué des frissons. Elle ne méritait ni le fouet, ni le mépris, ni la colère de Téos.

Elle avait joué le jeu. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Elle n'avait risqué que sa vie. Avec panache, avec courage, et elle avait remporté une belle victoire. Atalante n'avait même pas à avoir eu honte de sa défaite, Aeshma l'avait associée à sa victoire, éteint le mépris du public qui s'était manifesté à leur entrée sur le sable.

Elle remuait la boue de son ressentiment contre son laniste, son médecin, son doctor, ses camarades, Atalante, le propréteur qui avait organisé cette démonstration, contre les spectateurs qui auraient pu hier après-midi se montrer encore plus enthousiastes, contre son père qui était mort, contre sa mère qui lui avait été arrachée et devait être esclave à l'autre bout du monde, contre son frère et sa sœur, aussi stupides que leur mère. Elle maudissait son incapacité à mourir honorablement, à vouloir toujours survivre et gagner.

Le trident d'Atalante frappa durement son casque. Instinctivement, Aeshma se mit en garde.

.

Gaïa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en souriant. La petite thrace l'amusait décidément beaucoup. Le juge l'avait appelée par deux fois et elle n'avait pas bronché. La rétiaire avait fini par lui donner un coup de trident provoquant des rires et des lazzis dans l'assistance. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle la vit s'avancer à pas lents, la démarche légèrement chaloupée. La tête coiffée du casque remua plusieurs fois, énergiquement, de droite à gauche, comme si la gladiatrice cherchait à chasser des taons qui l'auraient importunée. Puis sa posture se redressa et elle roula des épaules pour se détendre. La rétiaire l'attendait, visiblement contrariée. Mais pas seulement réalisa soudain Gaïa, elle semblait... inquiète ?

 _—_ Julia, tu sais si la blessure de la thrace était grave ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

 _—_ Elle a beaucoup saigné après que le trident lui ait déchiré la cuisse. Elle dû prendre des drogues pour la douleur. Elle ne serait pas venue sinon.

 _—_ Tu crois ?

Julia se tourna vers le propréteur.

 _—_ Sextus, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de présenter cette paire de gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Marcia m'a affirmé qu'elles avaient retenu l'attention de Gaïa, et que les combats qui avaient suivi le leur l'avaient ennuyée, même celui opposant Berrylus à Dyomède.

 _—_ Mais elle est blessée, intervint doucement Gaïa.

 _—_ Même mourante, je l'aurais fait venir. Seriez-vous venue, Gaïa, si cette paire n'avait pas été présente ?

Gaïa ne répondit pas, elle avait obtenu la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

 _—_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur performance ne vous décevra pas, déclara distraitement Sextus qui suivait l'installation des deux combattantes sur l'arène. Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient du genre à décevoir leur public. La rétiaire a d'ailleurs été préparée en conséquence par son laniste.

Il fit signe à l'arbitre de lancer l'affrontement. Le combat donna raison au propréteur. Le signal donné, la thrace sembla oublier tout ce qui avait jusque-là pu provoquer son malaise. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même à l'abri de sa parma, sica en avant. La rétiaire assura son filet, empoigna son trident à deux mains et se lança dans une série de passes qui visaient principalement la tête de la thrace. Elle jouait avec elle, elle la harcelait, mais sans se départir de sa prudence. La thrace contre-attaqua plusieurs fois, rentrant sous le trident, et la rétiaire dut par deux fois bondir en arrière pour échapper à la sica menaçante. Puis, elle commença à balancer son filet dans sa main gauche.

Aeshma n'avait jamais combattu de nuit et elle se retrouvait gênée, aussi bien par la lueur des torches que par la pénombre accentuée par les grilles de son casque. Si elle suivait bien les mouvements du trident, elle percevait beaucoup plus mal ceux du filet et quand il lui balaya les jambes, elle s'envola. Elle retomba sur le filet et sur son épaule droite. Au lieu de chercher à se relever, elle lâcha sa parma, agrippa le filet et tira d'un coup sec. Elle risquait gros. Atalante, déséquilibrée, pouvait partir trident en avant et l'embrocher comme un vulgaire poisson. Elle se jeta dans les jambes de la jeune Syrienne. Atalante réagit et donna une impulsion. Elle passa, tête la première, par-dessus sa camarade et roula derrière elle pour se relever immédiatement, trident à la main.

Aeshma se releva et son casque masqua le rictus qui lui déforma entièrement le visage. Elle avait glissé sur le sable. Sur le dos. Elle l'avait senti frotter sur sa peau, se coller, retenu par l'huile dont son corps avait été enduit, dont ses blessures avaient recouvertes. Le sable était grossier, abrasif. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent derrière elle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'avait plus sa parma, Atalante avait toujours son trident. Pourquoi cette imbécile ne l'avait-elle pas embrochée ? Aeshma aurait sans doute réussi à éviter le trident, mais la rétiaire n'avait pas même tenté le coup pourtant facile. Pourquoi ? Elle ne laissait jamais une occasion passer, d'autant plus si elle se trouvait appairée à Aeshma. Elles ne s'épargnaient jamais. Elle avait évité un coup gagnant, s'il avait touché Aeshma même moucheté, celle-ci ne se serait pas relevée. Le trident était une arme redoutable. Alors, pourquoi ?

Elle avait reçu des ordres, réalisa Aeshma. Atalante devait la haïr.

La jeune Syrienne bouillonnait de frustration. Elle venait de retenir un coup gagnant. Aeshma se battait avec autant de détermination et de hargne que d'habitude, et Téos lui avait ordonné de livrer un combat digne de la familia, de s'arranger pour qu'Aeshma fût en mesure de briller, mais il lui avait interdit de l'estropier et plus encore, de la tuer. Il avait menacé Atalante :

 _—_ Si tu me désobéis la punition d'Aeshma te paraîtra enviable, je sortirai le flagrum et je te vendrai à prix d'or à un maquereau ou une maquerelle. Bien des fois, on m'a proposé des fortunes pour vous avoir toi ou une autre. Quand je n'ai plus voulu d'Amazonia, j'en ai tiré un excellent prix. Tu m'as bien compris, Atalante ?

La jeune Syrienne avait hoché la tête. Il la menaçait de son pire cauchemar. Une flagellation à mort lui paraissait une gentillesse mille fois préférable à l'idée d'être vendue dans un bordel et de devenir une prostituée.

Mais se battre contre Aeshma demandait de mettre en œuvre tous ses talents. On ne pouvait pas tricher avec elle. Même si elle ne cherchait pas à tuer ou à estropier, la petite Parthe se donnait entièrement dans un combat. Elle se montrait brutale, violente, très agile et extrêmement dangereuse. Il n'était jamais agréable de recevoir un coup. Elle lui avait déchiré la pommette avec son bouclier hier après-midi. Atalante ne pouvait pas non plus savoir quels effets les drogues qu'elle avait ingurgitées, pouvait avoir sur sa vigilance. Si Aeshma serait en mesure de se contrôler et de ne pas la tuer si l'occasion lui en était donnée.

La thrace se baissa soudain et glissa vers l'avant, Atalante baissa sa garde, mais Aeshma empoigna la hampe du trident de sa main gauche et, de sa caligae, frappa violemment la rétiaire sur l'extérieur du genou. Un coup extrêmement vicieux, dangereux. Un coup qu'Aeshma n'aurait jamais donné, ni au cours d'un entraînement ni au cours d'un affrontement officielle. Un coup interdit, qu'Herennius ne tolérait pas, qu'il jugeait trop dangereux. Un genou brisé entraînait presque toujours une incapacité définitive. Jamais un gladiateur n'aurait osé cette attaque, excepté si le combat avait été déclaré sine missione. Dans ces cas-là, plus aucune règle ne s'appliquait réellement sinon celle d'offrir un beau spectacle au public.

Aeshma combattait à l'instinct. Sans ne plus suivre aucune règle. Atalante se plia sur ses jambes pour absorber le coup, la thrace arma sa sica et attaqua de pointe, la rétiaire rompit, mais elle dut se résoudre à abandonner son trident aux mains de son adversaire. Elle fit passer son poignard dans sa main droite et se recula prudemment. Aeshma envoya le trident au loin et se redressa. Elle feinta à droite, à gauche, en avant. Elle jouait. D'accord, décida la jeune Syrienne, jouons, Aesh, mais selon tes règles, c'est-à-dire sans aucune règle.

.

Gaïa avait assisté à assez de combats pour savoir que celui-ci ne répondait pas aux standards habituels. Elle avait déjà compté plusieurs coups qu'elle n'avait vus tentés ou portés que lors de très rares affrontements. Ceux au cours desquels les gladiateurs combattaient à mort. Elle avait pourtant vu la rétiaire épargner volontairement son adversaire, preuve que Sextus n'avait pas menti en disant que le laniste lui avait donné des instructions. Il en avait donné à la rétiaire, mais Gaïa se demanda s'il avait donné le même genre de consigne à la petite thrace, parce que si c'était le cas, celle-ci ne les suivait pas et confirmait encore une fois qu'elle ne s'embarrassait pas de ce qui était attendu d'un gladiateur : une obéissance sans failles aux règles, à son doctor et à son laniste. Elle avait décidé de gagner ce combat au plus vite et combattait sauvagement. Si la rétiaire ne se mettait pas à son diapason, elle risquait de ne pas sortir indemne de leur affrontement.

Atalante en arriva à la même conclusion, car après une feinte, elle lança un puissant coup de pied qui atteignit Aeshma à la cuisse, exactement là où s'enroulait son bandage. La petite thrace étouffa un râle de douleur et tomba sur un genou. Elle évita un nouveau coup de pied, se releva et brandit sa sica. Atalante attendit le dernier moment, c'était dangereux, mais elle devait mettre fin au combat, Aeshma était plus rapide et plus habile en combat au corps à corps, même à demi-aveugle, même blessée. La sica arriva sur son cou et malgré sa vivacité, la grande rétiaire sentit la lame lui entailler la peau. Elle leva alors la main droite et donna un coup sec sur le poignet armée de la sica, assez dur pour que la thrace pivotât très légèrement. Atalante avança la jambe gauche, recula la droite, se plaçant à quarante-cinq degrés dans le dos d'Aeshma. Sa main armée de son poignard était prise, elle maintenait le bras droit de la thrace tendu loin d'elle. Elle frappa de son bras gauche le dos d'Aeshma, de haut en bas. La manica de métal qui lui couvrait le bras comme l'avant-bras, la manica articulée, laboura la peau de la Parthe, rouvrit les blessures et déchira les chairs. La petite thrace cria de douleur. Elle se retourna. Des cris jaillirent du côté des spectateurs. Jusqu'alors, ils avaient cru que les marques dans son dos témoignaient d'une punition ancienne. Que la thrace portait les cicatrices d'une attitude rebelle qu'elle avait manifestée des années auparavant. La nuit, les flammes dansantes des torches qui n'éclairaient pas uniformément l'arène, l'huile qui recouvrait les plaies, puis le sable qui s'y était collé quand elle avait roulé dedans au début du combat, avaient contribué à tromper l'œil pourtant averti de nombreux spectateurs. Même Valens, pourtant habitué aux champs de bataille, s'y était laissé prendre. Le coup de la rétiaire avait balayé le mirage. Le dos de la petit thrace ne semblait plus être qu'une plaie béante.

Les deux gladiatrices se sautèrent à la gorge, les armes menaçantes, arrêtées par une main ferme de part et d'autre. Elles s'arc-boutèrent l'une contre l'autre.

 _—_ Aesh, merde ! Renonce ! la supplia Atalante.

La petite thrace ne l'entendit pas et continua à lutter. La rétiaire était plus grande, elle en profita. Elle tendit lentement ses bras vers le haut, passa son poids sur sa jambe droite, relâcha soudain la pression et donna un coup de genou sur la cuisse blessée d'Aeshma. Elle se redressa aussitôt et ploya en arrière la Parthe déstabilisée par l'attaque vicieuse. Aeshma faiblit sur ses jambes, elle s'accrochait d'une main au poignet d'Atalante et celle-ci la maintenait debout de son autre main. La rétiaire baissa lentement les bras et elle accompagna doucement la thrace jusqu'à terre.

Aeshma, à genoux, laissa son front tomber. La jeune Syrienne évita qu'elle ne le posât sur son épaule, puis sur ses cuisses. Elle attendit qu'il touchât le sable. Alors, elle lâcha Aeshma et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle passa derrière la thrace et peina à garder un visage impassible, quand elle découvrit son dos. Elle empoigna le griffon qui décorait le cimier du casque d'Aeshma et la redressa. Aeshma gémit. Elle était toujours consciente. La rétiaire lui colla la tête sur le haut de ses cuisses, la bascula légèrement en arrière, offrant ainsi le cou de la thrace à la vue de tous. Elle lui plaça son poignard sous sa gorge. Elle s'aperçut seulement alors que la thrace n'avait pas lâché sa sica et qu'elle la tenait encore fermement en main.

 _—_ Lâche ton arme, ordonna-t-elle.

Aeshma ne bougea pas. Atalante posa son pied sur le poing refermé sur sica. Elle appuya. La thrace réagit enfin, elle leva la main gauche et laissa échapper son arme. La rétiaire repoussa la sica du pied et attendit. Les spectateurs abasourdis par la tournure violente et sanglante qu'avait pris l'affrontement entre les deux gladiatrices s'étaient tus. Le silence dura, quelques secondes seulement, lourd comme un ciel d'orage. Julia brisa le charme en applaudissant. Ce fut le signal. Chacun y alla de ses cris, de ses commentaires, de ses manifestations d'enthousiasme.

Sextus demanda le silence. Il se leva et s'approcha des deux combattantes.

 _—_ Thrace, cette fois tu as perdu.

Aeshma râla des mots incompréhensibles. Atalante la tenait toujours contre elle et son poignard appuyait sur la trachée artère.

 _—_ Relâche-la, demanda le propréteur à la rétiaire. Et toi, reste à genoux, ordonna-t-il à la thrace.

Il contempla la poitrine de la jeune femme à genoux se lever et s'abaisser, son souffle laborieux et rapide.

 _—_ Tu te montres moins fière qu'hier après-midi, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Atalante poussa discrètement Aeshma dans le bas du dos pour qu'elle répondît au propréteur. N'obtenant pas de réaction, elle insista. La thrace sembla enfin se réveiller et leva la tête.

 _—_ J'ai perdu.

 _—_ Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute. Demandes-tu la missio ?

Atalante blêmit, elles étaient censées se trouver en représentation, les armes étaient mouchetées. Aeshma n'avait pas à demander la missio. À moins que… tout comme Téos, le propréteur eût voulu lui aussi punir la gladiatrice qui avait enfreint les règles. Il n'avait jamais été question de tuer le perdant, de tuer la Parthe. Elle était physiquement diminuée, tout le monde en avait été témoin. Elle avait combattu malgré tout, courageusement. La jeune Syrienne leva un regard désespéré sur le propréteur, sur l'assemblée. Elle ne voulait pas participer à cette mascarade, à cette injustice. Elle ne refusait pas de donner la mort, elle l'avait parfois donnée, à de très rares occasions, cinq fois, sans état d'âme, mais pas dans ses conditions. Elle serait marquée du sceau de l'infamie, elle serait celle qui avait tué la petite Parthe qui ne le méritait pas, celle qui avait trahi une camarade pour le caprice d'un notable méprisable. Qui aurait tué Shamiram. Ce n'était pas possible.

 _—_ Alors ? s'impatienta le propréteur.

 _—_ Je m'en remets à votre jugement, seigneur.

Sextus se fendit d'un sourire. La jeune femme avait du cran. Il se retourna vers ses invités, l'air interrogateur. Tous prirent le parti de la thrace, impressionnés par l'étendue de ses blessures et le courage qu'elle avait montré à combattre malgré celles-ci. Une voix s'éleva cependant, puissante, dominant les autres.

 _—_ Elle a ployé le front à terre et ainsi fait preuve de faiblesse, clama le procurateur Aulus Flavius. Qu'elle reçoive sa grâce debout ou qu'elle meure !

 _—_ Quelle vipère, siffla Gaïa entre ses dents.

L'intervention du procurateur emporta l'adhésion de la majorité des convives. On méprisait le gladiateur qui tombait et la thrace s'était misérablement pliée sous la force de la rétiaire. Elle avait fini le front dans le sable. Soumise et vaincue. Les spectateurs oublièrent leur compassion et leur admiration, et les remplacèrent par le mépris.

 _—_ Entends-tu, thrace ? Lève-toi et tu seras épargnée, sinon que ta honte s'efface en mourant dignement.

Lentement, Aeshma se releva. Puis elle se tint droite face au propréteur, bien en appui sur ses deux jambes. Sextus devina un défi dans son attitude

 _—_ Qu'elle se montre jusqu'au bout à l'égal de ses camarades, ajouta Aulus Flavius.

Sextus hocha la tête. Des murmures d'approbation accueillirent une fois encore les exigences du procurateur. Même s'il en avait eu l'intention, Sextus Constans pouvait difficilement aller à l'encontre des vœux du procurateur. Il s'adressa alors à la thrace assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendît.

 _—_ La missio te sera accordée quand tu quitteras avec tes camarades ma maison pour rejoindre le ludus. Toi, rétiaire, tu resteras avec elle et ce sera toi qui l'égorgeras si elle montre le moindre signe de faiblesse. Thrace, si tu perds l'appui de tes pieds, tu recevras à genoux ce que tu mérites.

La thrace hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait bien enregistré la sentence.

Sextus regagna son siège et appela à la poursuite de la représentation. Aeshma et Atalante libérèrent l'arène et Dyomède et Berrylus s'avancèrent à leur tour.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Gaïa, il faut faire quelques chose, la supplia Julia.

Gaïa regarda sa sœur. Puis son regard glissa derrière l'épaule de celle-ci, jusqu'au fond du triclinium. Il en fit lentement le tour, passa au-dessus de convives déjà ivres et endormis, sur d'autres plus actifs et arrivés au limites de la décence, sur le petit orchestre qui jouait sans discontinuer, plutôt agréablement depuis que les cuivres l'avaient abandonné, sur les gladiateurs, sur Dyomède, Crassus, la rétiaire. Gaïa s'attarda quelques secondes sur cette dernière. La grande gladiatrice semblait se tenir sur des chardons ardents et jetait des regards de bête traquée autour d'elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Ses yeux semblait particulièrement fixer un endroit de l'assistance. Curieuse de connaître la cause de son si évident malaise, Gaïa suivit son regard. Elle découvrit un gladiateur allongé sur une banquette entouré de trois hommes plutôt âgées. Deux le nourrissaient en riant, le troisième, à demi-allongé sur lui, caressait ses pectoraux avec délectation. Ils étaient tous les trois ivres et semblaient se moquer éperdument de ce que leur comportement pouvait avoir de scandaleux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient peu à s'en soucier. On arrivait à une heure où les âmes vertueuses avaient quitté les lieux.

.

Valens, après avoir courtoisement remercié le propréteur, avait quitté le banquet accompagné de sa fille qui, pour une fois, n'avait opposé aucune protestation à la décision de son père. Elle devait savoir comment tournait ce genre de soirée quand on s'y attardait un peu trop. Le navarque avait lui aussi pris congé, tout comme le légat Marcus Sentius. Quintus, engagé dans de passionnantes discussions avec des amis ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Julia et Gaïa avaient profité d'une compagnie agréable jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvassent seules et ne jouissent plus simplement que de la seule présence de l'une et de l'autre. Gaïa s'amusait surtout à observer, à analyser et à juger les personnes présentes. L'ivresse, la fatigue, la volupté, jetaient bas les masques. Elle lisait les faiblesses, les vices, dans les gestes, les attitudes, sur les visages. Julia s'était adonné au même passe-temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarquât le regard concupiscent et cruel d'Aulus Flavius se détourner peu à peu d'elle pour jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sur la petite thrace. Le malaise l'envahit peu à peu.

Quand il avait compris qu'il n'approcherait pas Julia de la soirée, le procurateur s'était arrogé la compagnie de deux très jeunes danseuses. Julia avait pensé à un moment qu'il profiterait des chambres qu'avait mis le propréteur à la disposition de ses invités pour y emmener les deux danseuses, mais il n'en fit rien et cela avait fini par attirer son attention. Le procurateur était connu pour consommer beaucoup de chair fraîche. Chez lui, chez les autres, quand les banquets lui offraient de quoi satisfaire ses désirs concupiscents. On le disait violent et vicieux, ce qui avait contribué à ce qu'elle ne se sentît jamais flattée par l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle haïssait la violence et la brutalité dans l'intimité. Elle aimait aussi Quintus pour cela. C'était un mari et un amant attentionné, respectueux et tendre.

Quand elle comprit ce qui retenait le procurateur dans le triclinium, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il convoitait la thrace. C'était une gladiatrice, une esclave, mais méritait-elle pour autant de servir de jouet au procurateur ? Il profiterait de son statut d'esclave et de son état physique pour l'humilier et démultiplier ses souffrances à l'infini.

La thrace devait sa présence au banquet à Julia. À l'intérêt que Gaïa lui avait porté lors du munus. Sans elles, la gladiatrice serait dans son lit en train de se reposer et de guérir doucement des blessures que lui avait occasionné le trident de la rétiaire et de la flagellation qu'elle avait subi. Pas en train de décorer le banquet de sa présence. Elle et Gaïa devaient la soustraire à la convoitise d'Aulus Flavius. Julia avait pourtant longtemps reculé le moment d'intervenir, envahie par la peur. Cette peur incoercible qui la prenait pourtant rarement quand elle pensait à sa vie, à ses mensonges. À leurs mensonges. La peur qu'ils fussent mis à jour. La tranquille assurance de Gaïa ne suffisait pas toujours à endormir le passé. À l'effacer.

Quintus vint lui proposer de prendre congé du propréteur. Julia refusa gentiment de partir.

 _—_ Julia, es-tu sûre de vouloir encore rester ? Tu sais comment finissent les banquets. Sextus va bientôt se retirer et…

 _—_ Ma présence a tant été requise, que je ne saurais partir trop tôt. Quintus, je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais je suis avec Gaïa, il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux.

 _—_ Mmm, fit Quintus en tournant son regard vers Gaïa.

 _—_ Je te promets de veiller sur Julia, Quintus. Et que tu le crois ou pas, je suis un modèle de sagesse.

 _—_ D'accord, soupira le magistrat. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je suis désolé de t'abandonner ainsi Julia.

 _—_ Rentre, Quintus, et ne t'inquiète pas.

Le départ de Quintus la décida à demander de l'aide à Gaïa. À moins que ce ne fût de surprendre, alors que la main d'une des deux danseuses, glissée sous les plis de son pallium, s'activait, alors que celle du procurateur s'activait de même sous la tunique courte et transparente que portait la seconde danseuse, le regard insistant et chargé de stupre qu'Aulus posait sur la thrace immobile et tendue. Julia augurait que le procurateur, une fois satisfait, se lèverait et partirait solliciter une faveur que le propréteur ne lui refuserait pas : l'entière jouissance du corps de la thrace pour une heure ou deux, peut-être jusqu'au matin.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète Julia ? demanda Gaïa qui avait déceler la mine soucieuse de sa sœur sans réussir à en découvrir la cause.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius. Il la veut, répondit sombrement Julia.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ La thrace.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas. S'il te plaît, Gaïa, la supplia Julia. Elle est là par notre seule faute, Aulus est un pervers, Marcia te l'a très bien décrit.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Si elle passe par ses mains, elle ne combattra peut-être plus jamais. Elle ne mérite pas cela.

Gaïa comprenait l'angoisse de Julia. Les risques que couraient la thrace ne motivaient pas à eux seul le malaise de sa sœur aînée. Julia se sentait solidaire de la gladiatrice. Responsable. Gaïa observa un moment le procurateur.

— D'accord, Julia. Tu as une idée de comment procéder ?

 _—_ Et bien…

 _—_ Il faut la faire sortir d'ici.

 _—_ Je voulais demander à Sextus de me la prêter.

 _—_ Julia ! s'écria Gaïa interloquée. Tu veux te compromettre aux yeux de tous ? Quintus n'appréciera peut‑être pas.

 _—_ Je lui expliquerai, il comprendra.

 _—_ Tu lui expliqueras quoi exactement ?

 _—_ Je… je ne sais pas, qu'Aulus voulait lui faire du mal, que…

 _—_ Qu'elle t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs ? lui dit durement Gaïa. Tu vas lui dire lesquels ?

Julia pâlit et baissa la tête. Des larmes brillèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

 _—_ Je m'en occupe, déclara Gaïa. Mais je crains qu'il ne faille aussi mettre à l'abri la rétiaire, elle risque de pâtir de la frustration d'Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Que vas-tu faire ?

 _—_ Ce que tu comptais faire.

 _—_ Tu vas demander les deux ?!

 _—_ Bah, je ne suis pas mariée et je n'habite même pas là. Tu as peur pour la réputation de ta sœur ? Et non, je ne vais pas demander les deux, je vais juste exiger que la rétiaire soit en mesure d'assurer la mission que le propréteur lui a assignée : égorger la thrace si elle flanche.

 _—_ Gaïa…

 _—_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, j'aurais enfin la possibilité d'assouvir un désir qui me taraude depuis hier après‑midi.

 _—_ Lequel ?

 _—_ Voir son visage, sourit malicieusement Gaïa.

 _—_ Gaïa, la rappela Julia alors que sa sœur arrangeait sa palla et s'apprêtait à aller voir le propréteur.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Tu es sûre de vouloir faire cela ?

 _—_ Oui. Et tu vas venir avec moi prendre congé du propréteur. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici sans moi à tes côtés.

 _—_ Je croyais que c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de protéger ?

 _—_ Échange de bons procédés pour ce soir. Tu viens ?

 _—_ Comment rentreras-tu ?

 _—_ Renvoie la litière une fois que tu seras chez toi.

 _—_ Gaïa, pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à les emmener à la villa ?

 _—_ Quintus…

 _—_ On se fiche de Quintus, la coupa Julia. Essaie. Je m'inquiéterai moins que si tu restes ici.

 _—_ On jasera.

 _—_ On jase toujours.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, rit Gaïa. L'humanité est si vile.

Julia se leva et attrapa la main de sa sœur.

 _—_ Je t'aime tant Gaïa, murmura Julia émue.

 _—_ Je t'aime aussi Julia.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le triclinium, évitant de glisser dans les flaques de vin ou sur des aliments de toutes sortes qui jonchaient le sol. Sextus Baebius Constans discutait avec son secrétaire particulier, Anémios, et le questeur Marcus Tullius Pera. Il leva un regard curieux sur les deux sœurs, si différentes physiquement l'une de l'autre, si semblables pourtant, si proches.

 _—_ Julia, Gaïa, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Il congédia d'un geste le questeur, et Anémios s'éloigna assez pour que le propréteur et les deux jeunes femmes pussent avoir une conversation privée, pas trop loin cependant, pour répondre à la moindre sollicitation de Sextus Baebius. Le propréteur était assez fin pour savoir que les deux jeunes femmes venaient solliciter une faveur. Elles semblèrent silencieusement se consulter, sans pourtant échanger un seul regard.

 _—_ Je viens prendre congé, Sextus, et vous remercier de votre hospitalité, lui dit aimablement Julia. J'ai trouvé la soirée délicieuse. Elle s'achève pour moi et je m'en vais retrouver, Quintus. Gaïa… aimerait peut‑être l'achever d'une façon… plus excitante que de se retrouver comme moi dans les bras d'un gros magistrat.

 _—_ Ah, je vous écoute, fit le propréteur attentif.

 _—_ Propréteur, vous m'avez attirée ici, commença Gaïa très lentement.

 _—_ Je l'avoue.

Gaïa pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux brillèrent malicieusement.

 _—_ Oh, réalisa le propréteur. Les gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Les gladiatrices, confirma Gaïa. La petite thrace en particulier. Je la trouve charmante.

 _—_ Elle est à vous. Du moins, je vous la prête, se corrigea-t-il.

 _—_ Elle est sous le coup d'une punition.

 _—_ Je puis la lever.

 _—_ Ce serait _u_ ne erreur, propréteur, le prévint Gaïa.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, d'abord, parce que vous vous montreriez clément sans raison, ensuite… parce que je serai contrariée qu'elle ne se montre pas à la hauteur de mes attentes.

 _—_ Mmm, vous pensez à ma réputation et à vous protéger ainsi d'une déception ?

 _—_ Vous m'avez merveilleusement comprise.

Le propréteur consulta son secrétaire du regard. Anémios hocha la tête. Gaïa développait ses affaires dans la province, elle était riche, influente à Alexandrie, sœur de Julia Metella Valeria non moins riche et non moins influente en Lycie. Flatter les goûts particuliers de l'Alexandrine ne pourrait que servir les intérêts du propréteur.

 _—_ Gaïa, la thrace est à vous et je vous accorde la rétiaire pour veiller à ce que sa camarade réponde sans faillir à tous vos désirs. Et comme vous me plaisez et que vous m'avez gratifié de votre aimable présence et de celle non moins aimable de Julia, je vous cède les deux gladiatrices pour cette nuit et, la journée et la nuit suivante. Vous les renverrez au ludus après-demain matin. Elles m'appartiennent jusqu'à ce moment-là.

 _—_ Vous vous montrez trop généreux, protesta Gaïa pour la forme.

 _—_ On ne doit jamais négliger les désirs d'une jolie femme.

 _—_ Je ne l'oublierai pas, assura Gaïa.

 _—_ Moi non plus, renchérit Julia.

Le propréteur sourit, heureux de sa manœuvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune sœur de Julia manifesta des penchants pour les femmes et la cruauté. Peut-être n'aimait-elle d'ailleurs que la cruauté. Car que pouvait-il en être d'autre quand on aspirait à se divertir avec une gladiatrice qui présentait un dos lacéré de plaies sanguinolentes ? Il imaginait sans trop de peine tout ce qu'on pouvait faire subir à une femme dans cet état. Il avait remarqué l'intérêt d'Aulus Flavius pour la petite thrace et il se félicitait de lui souffler un jouet sous le nez. Il était persuadé que le procurateur prévoyait de solliciter la faveur qu'il venait d'accorder à Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Anémios, peux-tu prévenir les deux gladiatrices ? Explique-leur bien qu'elle est la nature de leur assignation à toutes les deux.

 _—_ Je leur ferai très bien comprendre, dominus.

Le secrétaire s'éloigna.

 _—_ Gaïa, voulez-vous que je mette un appartement à votre disposition ? lui proposa Sextus. La villa est très grande et j'ai des appartements dotés de trois pièces et d'un petit bain. En dix minutes, il sera à votre entière disposition.

 _—_ Je vous remercie, Sextus, vous m'accordez les gladiatrices pour deux jours, je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ma présence aussi longtemps.

 _—_ Vous ne m'imposeriez rien du tout, répondit-il galamment.

 _—_ Je ne saurais profiter de votre bonté.

 _—_ Faites comme il vous plaît. Voulez-vous que les gladiatrices vous escortent dès maintenant ou préférez‑vous les retrouver plus discrètement dehors ?

Gaïa se retourna, repéra le procurateur en proie à la débauche et décida de le provoquer.

 _—_ Qu'elles soient miennes dès maintenant.

 _—_ D'accord, attendons qu'Anémios leur ait parlé, je les appellerai ensuite et vous pourrez partir avec elles.

 _—_ Merci, propréteur.

Gaïa et Julia s'assirent sans façon en compagnie de Sextus et, guidée par Gaïa, la conversation s'orienta sur la beauté des campagnes de la région. Anémios revint annoncer qu'il avait rempli sa mission et Sextus le renvoya chercher les deux gladiatrices.

Les convives assez lucides pour les remarquer, les suivirent du regard quand les deux femmes traversèrent le triclinium. Aulus Flavius repoussa les mains caressantes des danseuses. La colère et la frustration l'envahirent quand il vit Julia et Gaïa Metella saluer le propréteur et les deux gladiatrices, dont celle qu'il convoitait pour combler ses désirs, leur emboîter le pas. Elles passèrent à côté de lui et le saluèrent mielleusement.

 _—_ Que votre nuit soit douce, Aulus, fit Julia.

 _—_ Qu'elle vous apporte le repos et la satisfaction de vos sens, ajouta perfidement Gaïa

 _—_ Euh… balbutia Aulus. Je...

Mais les deux jeunes femmes ne s'attardèrent pas à l'écouter et il les entendit échanger un rire complice alors qu'elles franchissaient la porte du triclinium.

Les chiennes.

Julia pouvait se montrer fidèle à son mari, passer pour une épouse vertueuse et aimante. Ce n'était qu'une traînée, pas plus respectable qu'une pute officiant dans les auberges du port. Elle se compromettait avec des femmes, des réprouvées et sa sœur ? Elle poussait loin la perversion. Une danseuse lui embrassa langoureusement la poitrine. Il la repoussa vigoureusement et se débarrassa méchamment des deux jeunes filles. Il empoigna sa coupe, se servit et la vida d'un trait. Il repensa aux salutations de Julia et de Gaïa. Elles savaient ! Elles lui avaient soufflé la thrace sous le nez parce qu'elles avaient dû déceler son intérêt pour elle. Gaïa et Julia aimaient peut-être s'ébattre avec des femmes, ce qui pouvait expliquer le célibat de Gaïa, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait motivé leur demande. Elles n'avaient pas simplement désirer de se payer les faveurs des gladiatrices et s'offrir une licencieuse nuit de plaisir. Non ! Julia et sa sœur avaient consciemment soustrait la thrace à ses désirs, elles avait sollicité le propréteur dans le seul but de lui voler ce qu'il convoitait, de l'humilier. Et Sextus Baebius avait été l'instrument plus ou moins complices de leur bassesse. De rage impuissante, il enchaîna les coupes de vin, puis vacillant, il rappela l'une des deux jeunes danseuses et l'entraîna dans un cubiculum réservé par Sextus à ses invités. Il passa sa frustration sur elle. Heureusement pour la jeune danseuse, l'ivresse le plongea très vite dans un lourd sommeil sonore.

.

Le propréteur avait mis des chevaux à la disposition des gladiatrices car il doutait que la thrace pût marcher jusqu'à la villa de Julia Metella Valeria. L'attention donna une idée à la jeune femme :

 _—_ Gaïa, pars au Grand Domaine. Nous y sommes toujours attendues. Je m'y rends souvent sans prévenir et l'intendant prend toujours soin que tout soit prêt pour m'y accueillir à chaque heure du jour comme de la nuit. Tu y seras mieux installée et Quintus ne te gratifiera pas de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa franche réprobation.

 _—_ Oui, et comme ça, ta réputation n'aura pas à pâtir de la présence scandaleuse de deux gladiatrices chez toi. La faute me retombera dessus, insinua Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, Gaïa, ce n'est pas…

 _—_ Je plaisante, rit gentiment Gaïa. D'ailleurs, ça m'est égal.

 _—_ Tu l'as fait pour moi.

 _—_ Que ne ferais-je pour te faire plaisir ?

Gaïa se moquait. Julia s'en aperçut et lui reprocha gentiment sa méchanceté.

 _—_ Mais c'est mieux ainsi, déclara Gaïa. Ne viens pas me rendre visite demain, je rentrerai après demain matin.

 _—_ Tu es sûre ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ D'accord. Merci, Gaïa.

La jeune femme embrassa Julia.

 _—_ Je peux t'emprunter un cheval ?

 _—_ Un cheval ?!

 _—_ Oui, je ne vais pas me rendre au domaine en litière, c'est trop loin, et je n'ai pas envie de courir encore pendant une heure et demie.

 _—_ Mais, qui va t'escorter ?

 _—_ Les gladiatrices.

 _—_ Seulement ?! Tu es folle !

 _—_ Je croyais que tu leur faisais confiance.

 _—_ Je n'envisageais pas que tu veuilles partir sur les routes en plein milieu de la nuit accompagnée d'elles seules.

 _—_ Prête-moi quelqu'un.

 _—_ Gaïa…

 _—_ Julia, je suis fatiguée. Et elles ne me feront aucun mal, ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent d'abord à Patara. Arrivée chez elle, Julia fit réveiller Andratus, son secrétaire particulier. S'il s'étonna de devoir partir en pleine nuit accompagner la sœur de la domina flanquée de deux gladiatrices en tenue de combat, il n'en montra rien.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Aesh, tu veux de l'aide ?

La thrace grogna, ce qu'Atalante prit pour un refus. La jeune aristocrate qui les avait __engagées__ pour deux jours avait sauté de son cheval en arrivant devant la maison. Aux appels de l'homme qui les accompagnait, plusieurs personnes avaient accouru. Gaïa avait donné l'ordre que les deux gladiatrices fussent conduites à l'intérieur et l'attendent dans le jardin.

Atalante avait compris que le propréteur attendait qu'elle s'assurât de la bonne conduite d'Aeshma. Il l'avait offerte au bon plaisir d'une personne qu'il chérissait et attendait de la thrace qu'elle se conforme aux désirs de cette personne. Anémios avait d'abord parlé à Aeshma, et Atalante l'avait vue hocher la tête. Puis, il était venu la voir, elle, Atalante. Son rôle d'observatrice et de bourreau se prolongerait jusqu'à ce qu'elles retournassent au ludus. Le propréteur avait ensuite confirmé les dires de son secrétaire.

Atlante, après que le secrétaire lui eût parlé, avait fébrilement essayé de deviner à qui le propréteur avait offert Aeshma. Elle soupçonnait un tordu, un pervers, qui profiterait du corps supplicié de la petite Parthe. Découvrir qu'elles devaient suivre deux des plus jolies femmes présentes au banquet l'avait estomaquée. Elle les avait repérées parmi les spectateurs lors de la représentation. Elles se trouvaient assises au premier rang, aux places d'honneurs. L'une d'elle semblait familière avec un homme gros et plus âgée qu'elle, peut-être son mari, avait pensé Atalante.

Les deux femmes étaient restées ensemble toute la soirée. Aucune des deux n'avait beaucoup bu et elles avaient plus picoré dans les plats que vraiment mangé. Elles dénotaient parmi l'assemblée, assez pour qu'Atalante les eût longuement observées. Elles représentaient un îlot de tranquillité et de retenue au milieu d'un océan de goinfrerie et de beuverie. Elles semblaient pourtant bien intégrées dans la société. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus converser avec elles, rire et partager une coupe de vin. Atlante les avait trouvées élégantes, jolies et bien habillées. Elles faisaient certainement partie des personnalités de la ville.

La plus grande paraissait pourtant étrangère. Comme elle n'avait rien à faire que de demeurer stoïquement immobile à sa place, Atalante s'était distraite en tentant de savoir d'où lui venait cette impression. Les bijoux. La jeune femme portait des bijoux différents de ceux qu'arboraient les autres femmes présentes à la soirée. En or, très finement ciselés. Barbares. Pourquoi barbares ? Des serpents s'enroulaient autour de ses avant‑bras, et les bracelets qui lui enserraient le haut des bras se terminaient par des têtes de monstres incrustés de pierres précieuses. Un collier du même métal lui emprisonnait le cou. Elle portait quelques bagues aux doigts, mais Atlante n'arriva pas à distinguer leurs formes. Les bijoux donnaient une impression de simplicité, de richesse et de pouvoir. C'était ce qui avait laissé penser à Atalante que la femme était étrangère.

Que voulait-elle à Aeshma ? Atalante avait dû mal à faire correspondre l'image qu'elle s'était forgée de cette étrangère en l'observant avec ce que celle-ci attendait maintenant d'Aeshma. Désirer les faveurs d'Aeshma ce soir, annonçait un esprit pervers, habité par un goût prononcé pour la cruauté et la violence. Elle devait s'être laissée abuser par le physique gracieux et le sourire doux de la jeune femme.

Elle repensa alors au regard que celle-ci avait parfois jeté à l'assemblée dans le triclinium. L'éclat de celui-ci quand il s'était attardé sur un homme en particulier, celui qui avait méchamment exigé qu'Aeshma se relevât seule après leur combat et supportât sans flancher de rester debout tout le reste de la soirée sous peine qu'Atalante ne l'égorgeât. Un regard dur. Cette femme cachait bien son jeu et Atalante ne pouvait rien faire pour venir en aide à Aeshma. Si celle-ci survivait à ces deux jours, la jeune Syrienne prendrait soin d'elle ensuite. Qu'importait si Aeshma se montrerait aussi aimable qu'un dogue. Ce serait la manière qu'aurait Atalante de se pardonner le rôle ingrat qu'elle aurait tenu auprès d'elle durant ces deux jours.

.

Aeshma grogna en mettant pied à terre et resta un instant accrochée à la crinière de son cheval.

 _—_ Aesh ?

Elle allait finir par tuer Atalante si celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de la harceler à tout bout de champ. Elle ricana pour elle-même à l'intérieur de son casque. Ce sale casque qu'elle allait finir par transformer en galette, ce casque sous lequel le monde ne ressemblait à rien, sous lequel elle étouffait, suait, et puait. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était, ni pourquoi elle était montée sur un cheval qui avait passé le trajet à vouloir la désarçonner.

 _—_ Vous me suivez ? fit une voix grave.

C'était qui lui encore ? Atalante lui toucha le bras et elle se crispa.

 _—_ Viens, souffla la rétiaire.

Aeshma la suivit. Elle distingua des torches, puis l'ombre s'agrandit.

 _—_ Attendez ici la domina, dit la voix.

Aeshma inspira profondément. Elle cherchait à savoir où elle se trouvait et peinait à rassembler ses idées. Elle se sentait vidée de toute part, physiquement, moralement, psychiquement. Atalante passait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

 _—_ Atalante, tu es là ? finit par demander Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? On est où ?

 _—_ Dans une propriété agricole en dehors de la ville.

 _—_ Chez le propréteur ?

 _—_ Non, nous sommes parties tout à l'heure.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Tu ne sais pas ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Le propréteur t'a prêtée à une femme.

 _—_ Prêtée ?

 _—_ Aesh, elle te veut et je suis là pour m'assurer que tu satisferas à tous ses fantasmes tordus. Si tu ne te soumets pas à ses désirs, j'ai ordre de te tuer.

 _—_ Ah…

 _—_ Tu as compris ?

 _—_ Elle veut me baiser ?

 _—_ J'espère pour toi que c'est seulement ce qu'elle a en tête.

 _—_ Si c'est moi qui dois la baiser, continua Aeshma qui n'avait pas saisi l'insinuation d'Atalante. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai.

 _—_ Aesh…

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai la force, avoua faiblement Aeshma.

 _—_ Dis-toi que tu es dans l'arène et que c'est un combat sine missione.

 _—_ Mouais.

Un moment passa.

 _—_ Elle est comment ? demanda soudain Aeshma.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ La femme.

 _—_ Jolie.

 _—_ Ah.

 _—_ T'es aussi bien dans un autre genre, plaisanta sombrement Atalante.

 _—_ Tu recommences, coassa Aeshma.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Quoi alors ?

 _—_ Je m'inquiète, Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu as peur de ne pas avoir le cœur à m'égorger ?

 _—_ Tu es stupide.

 _—_ Sans rire, je n'en peux plus. Si tu m'égorgeais maintenant, je serais heureuse.

 _—_ Tu mens.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est vrai, désolée.

 _—_ Je hais les aristocrates.

 _—_ Tu l'as déjà dit.

 _—_ Aesh ?

 _—_ Mmm...

Atalante ne reprit pas la parole.

 _—_ Ata ?

 _—_ Rien. Parfois, j'aimerais que tu ressembles à Galia.

Atlante détestait Galia. Une gladiatrice de leur familia qui combattait sous l'armatura des hoplomaques. Une brute épaisse, vulgaire et arrogante. Aeshma ne l'aimait pas plus.

 _—_ Ne parle pas de malheur, répliqua celle-ci.

 _—_ Tu vas tenir ?

 _—_ Non.

Oppressée, Atalante soupira, elle aurait dû tenter quelque chose, partir peut-être. Elle aurait même été prête à prendre la place d'Aeshma si elle n'était tellement habitée par la peur. Peur d'elle-même, peur de la colère d'Aeshma si elle la remplaçait, peur de la femme, de ses désirs et de ses perversions. Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. La femme.

 _—_ Qui ? chuchota Aeshma qui ne voyait rien.

 _—_ Elle, répondit lugubrement Atalante.

Les deux gladiatrices raidirent inconsciemment leur posture, épaule en arrière, tête tirée vers le haut. Comme à l'inspection.

Gaïa s'était changée, elle rêvait de prendre un bain et de se défaire des odeurs grasses et alcoolisées, relents nauséabonds du banquet, qui lui agressaient les narines. Mais elle avait jugé plus urgent de s'occuper des deux gladiatrices. Elle avait éloigné le personnel de la maison et s'était approchée seule et sans bruit. Sans lumière. Elle était restée dans l'ombre du péristyle qui courait autour du jardin dans lequel l'attendaient les gladiatrices. Les deux femmes discutaient, proches l'une de l'autre. Elle était arrivée quand la rétiaire avait déclaré à la thrace que le propréteur l'avait prêtée. Elle avait écouté le reste de leur conversation. Décelé de l'affection, de la colère et de la peur dans la voix de la rétiaire, de l'indifférence et de la fatalité dans celle de la thrace. L'acceptation du sort qui lui était promis. C'était pathétique. Révoltant.

Gaïa s'avança dans la lumière de la lampe à huile qui brillait à proximité des deux gladiatrices. Un rire bref et sarcastique lui échappa quand elle les vit adopter la posture qu'elle avait tenue toute la soirée dans la villa de Sextus Constans.

Elle se planta devant elles et les inspecta du regard. La thrace ne bougea pas et Gaïa eut soudain envie de lui arracher son casque de la tête. Elle pouvait très bien lui demander de le retirer maintenant, mais elle en recula encore une fois l'échéance. Elle avait peur d'être déçue. De découvrir un visage laid ou banal. Un visage de brute épaisse, déformé par les combats et les vices souvent attachés à la profession : abus de posca, de sexe et de violence.

La thrace avait su éveiller son intérêt, elle avait admiré sa fougue, son courage, son effronterie ou son inconscience face au propréteur, sa hargne. Peut-être était-elle seulement stupide et qu'elle le lirait dans ses yeux quand elle retirerait son casque, ou peut-être, était-elle seulement bouffie d'arrogance pour avoir été ainsi, par deux fois, au-devant des ennuis. Par deux fois, elle avait défié le propréteur. Gaïa eût aimé qu'elle fut plus que cela. Plus que cette viande fraîche qui se tenait respectueusement devant elle, prête à se soumettre à ses désirs. Quels qu'ils fussent.

Elle retint une gifle. Peut-être l'aurait-elle donné si son casque n'avait pas protégé la gladiatrice. Elle pensa à Julia, et sa colère s'éteignit. Julia lui avait demandé son aide, Gaïa avait accepté de soustraire les deux gladiatrices à Aulus Flavius, à une très mauvaise nuit de débauche au cours de laquelle, la petite thrace aurait peut-être perdu la vie. Ignominieusement. Elle ne trahirait pas la confiance de sa sœur. La paire de gladiatrices regagnerait saine et sauve le ludus municipal où devait l'attendre son laniste.

Gaïa frappa dans ses mains. Des domestiques apparurent et attendirent ses ordres. Presque tous connaissaient la petite sœur de Julia Metella Valeria et ils la servaient comme ils auraient servi leur domina.

 _—_ Comment vous nommez-vous ? demanda sèchement Gaïa qui voulait s'assurer de ne pas commettre d'erreur.

 _—_ Atalante, domina, répondit promptement et respectueusement celle-ci.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Thrace, quel est ton nom ?

 _—_ Aeshma.

 _—_ Méléna, appela Gaïa.

Une petite femme s'avança.

 _—_ Emmène avec toi Atalante. Tu veilleras sur elle pendant son séjour ici. Tu lui donneras de quoi se laver et de quoi s'habiller décemment, à manger si elle a faim, à boire si elle a soif. Tu te tiendras à sa disposition demain.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Atalante.

 _—_ Tu es l'hôte de cette maison, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, adresse-toi à Méléna. Elle est à ton service. Repose-toi. Vous pourrez partir toutes les deux après-demain matin comme il l'a été convenu avec le propréteur. Ne fais surtout rien que tu pourrais regretter et ne quitte pas cette propriété.

 _—_ Bien, domina, dit Atalante.

 _—_ Emmène-la, Méléna et préviens-moi s'il y le moindre problème.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

La petite femme invita Atalante à la suivre. La gladiatrice jeta un regard inquiet à Aeshma qui se tenait aussi immobile que si elle avait été pétrifiée par l'une des trois gorgones.

 _—_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta camarade, la rassura Gaïa. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Atalante n'en crut pas un mot. Cette femme malgré la générosité dont elle venait de faire preuve à son égard, se gardait Aeshma. Elle considérait la Parthe comme sa chose, l'instrument de ses plaisirs. Elle rajouterait son mépris et son absence de compassion et d'humanité aux souffrances physiques d'Aeshma. Celle-ci en ressortirait meurtrie, physiquement et mentalement. Aeshma n'était pas une vestale vierge et innocente, mais elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la perversité des aristocrates.

 _—_ Allez, claqua la voix de Gaïa.

Atalante résista à l'envie de poser une main amicale sur Aeshma, elle espérait au moins la revoir, que son esprit et son corps fussent assez solides pour résister à deux nuits et une journée aux mains de cette... femme. Gaïa lut ses pensées sur les traits de la grande rétiaire. Elle devrait envoyer la thrace la voir demain, sinon la elle se tourmenterait inutilement tout le temps que durerait son séjour ici. Elle la trouvait incroyablement sensible pour une gladiatrice. Elle reporta son attention sur Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma ? répéta plus fort Gaïa.

 _—_ Domina, répondit la thrace d'une voix éteinte.

 _—_ Tu te sens comment ?

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Stupide, pensa Gaïa avec mépris. Elle s'approcha, près, très près, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchassent.

 _—_ Enlace-moi.

Aeshma leva les bras et les referma sur le corps de la femme qui lui faisait face. Gaïa posa les mains sur ses hanches. Elle les y laissa quelques secondes, puis elle les fit glisser dans son dos, doucement et sensuellement. La thrace ne broncha pas. Gaïa se colla alors à elle, pressant ses paumes de main contre les reins de la jeune femme. D'abord, Aeshma se crispa, puis Gaïa replia ses doigts en forme de crochet et les enfonça dans les chairs meurtries. La thrace s'arqua sous la douleur et étouffa un cri qui se transforma en râle.

 _—_ Tu aimes ça ? demanda Gaïa d'une voix lascive.

 _—_ Oui, domina, oui, haleta Aeshma.

 _—_ Dis-le-moi.

 _—_ J'aime ça, domina.

 _—_ Tu veux que je continue ? lui susurra Gaïa à l'oreille en accentuant encore la pression

 _—_ Oui, domina, gémit Aeshma.

 _—_ Demande gentiment.

 _—_ S'il vous plaît, domina. Continuez, murmura Aeshma qui se retenait de crier sous la torture.

 _—_ Tu es stupide ! cracha soudain Gaïa. Lâche-moi !

Mais Aeshma, sous le coup de la douleur s'était accrochée à la femme qui lui faisait face pour ne pas s'affaisser misérablement à ses pieds. Alertés par le ton de sa voix, deux domestiques accoururent prêts à défendre la domina.

 _—_ Ne lui faites pas de mal, leur dit Gaïa. Soutenez-la et suivez-moi.

Les deux hommes passèrent leur bras sous les épaules d'Aeshma et la portèrent plus qu'ils ne l'aidèrent jusqu'à la chambre où les entraîna Gaïa.

 _—_ Couchez-la et surveillez-la.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

Gaïa sortit de la chambre en colère et gagna la sienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir vu le visage de la thrace pour être déçue. Celle-ci l'avait déjà déçue. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de découvrir sa tête de brebis, pour l'être plus encore.

Elle n'était pas juste avec Aeshma. La thrace était esclave, soumise au bon vouloir de son laniste. Sa vie ne lui appartenait que quand elle se trouvait sur le sable d'un amphithéâtre. En dehors de celui-ci, sa marge de manœuvre était dramatiquement étroite. Gaïa le savait, mais elle haïssait la soumission dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve face à elle, face à sa cruauté et sa méchanceté. Elle avait espéré une réaction digne de celle que la gladiatrice avait montrée les deux fois où l'avait vue combattre Gaïa.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était couchée sur un divan. Moelleux et confortable. Trop moelleux peut-être. L'endroit sentait bon, sans qu'elle sût identifier les différentes odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air. Peut-être du parfum ou de l'encens. Son dos la cuisait et elle sentait sa cuisse l'élancer. Elle bougea en gémissant.

 _—_ Tu veux boire ? Manger ? demanda une voix masculine.

Aeshma chercha l'homme du regard. Il s'était levé quand il l'avait vue bouger. Il attendait une réponse.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu es sûre ? Un gobelet de vin ?

 _—_ D'accord.

L'homme s'empara d'un pichet et versa le vin dans un gobelet en terre, tandis qu'Aeshma s'asseyait péniblement sur le bord du lit.

 _—_ Bois, je reviens. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il posa le gobelet sur un petit coffre qui se dressait près du lit. Aeshma l'attrapa et en but une longue gorgée. Elle soupira. Elle portait toujours son subligaculum et ses caligaes, mais on lui avait ôté ses ocréas et sa manica. Elles étaient posées avec son casque sur une table. Elle grimaça, leva un bras et plongea son nez sous son aisselle. Sa grimace s'accentua. Elle empestait. Elle inspecta la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une grande chambre spacieuse et luxueusement décorée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment de la fin de soirée chez le propréteur. Pour tenir debout de longues heures, elle était partie marcher dans les collines, au milieu des fleurs. Des réminiscences de son enfance ou peut-être seulement des images qu'elle se créait, des souvenirs qu'elle s'inventait. Elle aimait marcher dans la campagne. Librement. Cheveux au vent. Ensuite, elle se souvint de la chevauchée, d'avoir discuté avec Atalante. Atalante. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Ah oui, et après, une femme était venue. Elle l'avait enlacée. Elle lui avait fait mal. Aeshma se rembrunit. La femme l'avait insultée.

L'homme revint.

 _—_ La domina t'attend dans le jardin.

L'homme sortit avant qu'Aeshma n'eût pu lui poser des questions. La domina l'attendait, mais comment Aeshma devait-elle s'habiller ? Se présenter ? La Parthe remarqua une tunique propre pliée sur un coffre. Peut-être l'avait-on mise là à son intention, mais elle renonça à l'idée d'enfiler un vêtement propre sur son corps sale. Elle avait été prêtée à la domina, parce qu'elle était gladiatrice. Autant la flatter dans ses fantasmes, pensa-t-elle cyniquement.

Elle avait bénéficié d'un sommeil sans rêves et se sentait mieux que le soir précédent. Elle résista au désir de se recoucher, oublia ses douleurs, négligea d'inspecter sa blessure à la cuisse, la seule qu'elle pouvait regarder, et enfila ses éléments de cuirasse. Elle peina à fixer la courroie qui maintenait sa manica en place, et serra les dents au contact du cuir sur son dos. Elle ouvrit la porte, vit qu'il faisait clair, et retourna vers la table pour enfiler son casque. Elle inspira un grand coup et sortit.

La maison pour le peu qu'elle en voyait à travers sa visière était très belle, luxueusement décorée de fresques du sol au plafond. Quelques domestiques s'arrêtèrent à son passage, mais personne ne lui adressa la parole. Elle déboucha dans le jardin, tourna la tête à la recherche de la domina. Elle l'aperçut assise dans un fauteuil derrière une table. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Aeshma réalisa que la journée était déjà bien avancée et qu'on devait déjà approcher la sixième heure. Elle s'avança, veillant à ne pas boiter. Le crissement de ses caligaes cloutées alerta la femme. Celle-ci leva les yeux et s'adossa sur le dossier de son fauteuil, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Les paroles d'Atalante revinrent à la mémoire d'Aeshma. La domina était jolie. Elle était jeune surtout. Aeshma avait imaginé avoir affaire à une veuve et à une femme de plus de quarante ans. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à quelqu'un de son âge.

Un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-facétieux, étira les lèvres de Gaïa quand elle découvrit la thrace affublée de tous les attributs de son armatura. L'attitude de la gladiatrice l'avait énervée cette nuit, mais ce matin, son désir de bien-faire, de plaire à la domina comme l'aurait désiré un enfant, l'amusèrent. Chez une personne qui exerçait un métier aussi violent, qui se plaisait à vivre violemment, ce comportement d'enfant sage avait quelque chose de touchant et d'émouvant. Ou peut-être de carrément stupide, se morigéna Gaïa. Elle congédia les personnes présentes. Aeshma attendait son bon vouloir un peu en retrait.

 _—_ Approche, lui dit Gaïa.

La thrace s'avança.

 _—_ Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu te sens bien ?

 _—_ Ou... euh... Oui, domina, balbutia Aeshma.

Elle se souvenait que la même question lui avait été posée la nuit précédente et que sa réponse avait été suivie par un épisode très désagréable et extrêmement douloureux.

 _—_ Arrête de mentir, claqua la voix de la domina. Sois honnête. Comment te sens-tu ?

 _—_ Je... hésita Aeshma incertaine de ce qu'on attendait réellement qu'elle répondît.

 _—_ Honnête, répéta Gaïa en détachant bien les trois syllabes de l'adjectif. Tu connais la signification de ce mot ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Je dois encore répéter ma question ?

 _—_ Non, domina.

 _—_ Alors réponds, espèce d'abrutie ! cria Gaïa excédée par la servilité des réponses de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Je suis fatiguée, j'ai le dos en feu et mal à la jambe, j'ai envie de dormir, de me laver et d'oublier que je suis ici, je veux aussi savoir où est Atalante et si elle va bien, déclara d'une traite Aeshma sur un ton revêche.

Gaïa se fendit d'un sourire heureux, elle venait de retrouver la thrace qui l'avait séduite dans l'arène. Aeshma se sentit des envies de meurtre en plus de toutes les autres qu'elle avait énumérées. Elle venait pourtant, sans le savoir, d'effectuer un bond prodigieux dans l'estime de la jeune femme qui était assise avec tant de nonchalance devant elle. Qui la dominait par son statut. Qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

 _—_ Atalante va bien, l'informa doucement Gaïa. Elle s'est baignée ce matin et aux dernières nouvelles, elle se reposait, allongée dans l'herbe, quelque part sous les oliviers devant la villa.

Aeshma, protégée par son casque, ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

 _—_ Tu étais trop fatiguée hier soir pour te baigner ou même pour qu'on te soigne, reprit la domina. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir tranquillement. Mais ne crois pas que j'accepterai encore longtemps que tu te promènes sous mon toit aussi puante et répugnante que tu l'es à présent.

Aeshma se raidit sous l'insulte. La femme avait raison, mais qu'y pouvait Aeshma ? Depuis deux jours, elle servait d'exutoire à la colère de Téos et elle tentait simplement de passer à travers des épreuves sans trop de dommage.

 _—_ Détends-toi, lui dit doucement Gaïa. Personne ne te veut du mal.

Aeshma doutait un peu d'une telle assertion.

 _—_ Retire ton casque, exigea soudain la domina d'un ton grave.

Aeshma défit les attaches. Gaïa respirait profondément. Elle allait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait la thrace. Aeshma bascula sa tête en avant pour plus facilement enlever son casque et Gaïa n'eut un instant que la vision du haut de son crâne, puis la petite thrace releva la tête. Elle avait les traits tirés par la douleur et la fatigue, des cernes noirs autour des yeux, ses cheveux gras étaient collés par la sueur, et sa peau, malgré le hâle, était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Pour compléter le tableau, le khôl qui lui protégeait les yeux avait coulé et bavé sur le haut de ses joues et sur ses paupières.

 _—_ Regarde-moi, ordonna Gaïa.

Aeshma leva prudemment les yeux. La femme la déstabilisait, elle n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qu'elle attendait vraiment d'elle. Si elle ne mentait pas, pourquoi Atalante avait-elle bénéficié d'un tel traitement de faveur ? Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Gaïa. Elle y découvrit une pointe de mépris qui ne la surprit pas, mais qui l'énerva, de l'amusement aussi, ce qui l'énerva beaucoup plus. Le regard changea subtilement et un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la domina. Aeshma ne sut interpréter ni le regard ni le sourire.

Gaïa avait vu l'humeur de la petite thrace s'assombrir. Quand elle avait tout d'abord croisé son regard, il exprimait l'incertitude, maintenant, il brillait d'un éclat belliqueux et sombre. Gaïa comprenait mieux ce qui avait pu entraîner la thrace à être punie, à briller sur le sable, à combattre même quand elle atteignait les limites de sa résistance. L'expression que n'avait pas su interpréter Aeshma exprimait simplement sa joie de ne pas être déçue. Malgré son air épuisé et souffrant, le visage de la thrace ne montrait aucun signe de débilité, de vice ou de laideur. Il s'accordait à son corps et plus encore à l'attitude que Gaïa avait tant appréciée chez elle ces deux derniers jours.

Sa première impression avait été bonne, sa deuxième l'était tout autant. Elle était curieuse de voir si les suivantes tiendraient elles aussi leurs promesses.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 _ **La culture du chanvre**_ _:_

 _Très répandue en Italie, la culture du chanvre était indispensable. Le chanvre servait à la fabrication des cordes, des filets de pêches et des nattes. La médecine romaine utilisait différentes parties de la plante, mais surtout les graines de chanvre._

 _Par Galien un célèbre médecin du second siècle ap. JC (appelé le médecin des gladiateurs), on sait que dès l'époque romaine on utilisait la teinture galénique de chanvre comme analgésique et comme anesthésique. les préparation à base de chanvre était préconisées en cas de jaunisse, d'œdèmes, de traitement contre la douleur. Les graines s'utilisaient comme relaxant._

 _._

 ** **Le mariage sine manu :****

La relation de l'épouse à sa propre famille demeure la même, et elle est toujours soumise à son père, ou reste indépendante si elle était libérée de la tutelle paternelle. Dans ce cas, sa propriété est distincte de celle de son mari. Les lois concernant les contrats de mariage concernent donc surtout ce type d'unions. Une épouse _sine manu_ ne sera jamais considérée comme la _mater familias_ : elle ne fait pas partie de la famille de son mari et ne peut donc y prétendre. Elle est simplement __uxor__ _._

 _._

 ** **Les unités de longueurs romaines**** **:**

1 doigt (digitus) = 1, 85 cm

1 pied (padicus) = 29,41 cm

1 coudée (cubitus) = 44, 19 cm

1 mille romain (milliarium) = 1 473,38 m.

.

 ** **Les instruments de musique**** **:**

Cornu : sorte de cor très long (environ trois mètres) qui formait la lettre G, utilisé dans les légions.

Lituus : trompe longue de 1m60 terminé par un pavillon recourbé (cf les trompes tyroliennes ou suisses), lui aussi utilisé dans l'armée.

Les combats de gladiateurs se déroulaient toujours aux sons d'un orchestre qui jouait principalement des marches ou des musiques militaires bruyantes et entraînantes.

.

 ** **La Posca**** **:** Vin bon marché, principal boisson de la plèbe, des esclaves et des légionnaires. C'est un vin vinaigré (parfois issu d'une vinification ratée), coupé avec de l'eau et aromatisé principalement avec des graines de coriandre écrasées et du miel. Contrairement à ce qu'on avait pu penser la posca s'est avérée être une boisson très saine. Il valait mieux, car surtout en ville, l'eau était souvent impropre à la consommation.

.

 ** **Les heures :**** Même si les clepsydres existaient, on utilisait plus volontiers l'heure des cadrans solaires. La première heure correspond approximativement à six heures du matin. Il est donc midi.

.

.

.


	3. Soins et cicatrices R

_Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour ses révisions et les autres pour être là._

* * *

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

* * *

.

.

.

La jeune esclave sursauta quand la coupe de terre cuite explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle était venue apporter un grand plateau garni de petits ramequins contenant des olives marinées, du fromage, du pain aux céréales et des abricots rapportés le matin-même des fermes du procurateur. Un plateau de petit déjeuner. Elle était accompagnée par un jeune garçon qui transportait une amphore remplie d'un vin qu'affectionnait de boire leur maître le matin en se levant.

Ils avaient été accueillis par des cris.

.

Aulus Flavius était rentré tard, pratiquement à la première heure du jour. Ivre et furieux.

Le petit affront que s'étaient permis Julia et sa sœur lors du petit munus privé organisé par le propréteur l'avait contrarié, mais quand peu après, il avait remarqué que la gladiatrice qu'il convoitait se trouvait en compagnie d'Anémios, le secrétaire particulier de Sextus Constans, qu'il l'avait vue hocher la tête, qu'il avait vu Anémios se diriger vers la rétiaire, qu'il avait surpris son air désespéré et que, peu de temps après, les deux gladiatrices avaient rejoint le propréteur et les deux jeunes femmes, il avait soupçonné un coup fourré.

Le départ de Julia et de Gaïa escortées par les deux gladiatrices avait confirmé ses soupçons. Il avait fait mander Anémios pour obtenir des précisions quant à l'arrangement passé entre les deux jeunes femmes et Sextus Constans, et avait ainsi appris que Gaïa Metella s'était octroyée la thrace pour son propre plaisir. Les Alexandrins étaient d'insupportables débauchés. Julia se refusait à lui, invoquant sa vertu, et sa sœur frayait sans honte avec des gladiatrices ? Quelle hypocrisie !

Sextus Constans les lui avait cédées pour deux jours. Qui sait d'ailleurs si Julia, puisque la thrace intéressait Gaïa, ne profiterait pas de la présence de la rétiaire pour assouvir ses fantasmes. Il avait rappelé l'une des danseuses avec qui il avait frayé un peu plus tôt, l'avait entraînée à sa suite dans l'une des chambres réservées à ses hôtes par Sextus, et passé le reste de sa nuit à boire et à rudement abuser d'elle. Il l'avait cependant largement dédommagée de ses efforts. Personne ne dirait jamais que le procurateur de Lycie était un pingre.

Il se jura en quittant la villa du propréteur de donner des jeux qui surpasseraient en largesse ceux de Sextus Baebius Constans. Il n'avait jamais cherché à offenser le propréteur et depuis sa prise de fonction à la tête de la province, il avait attendu que celui-ci organisât son munus. Aulus projetait d'offrir son propre munus, en octobre, à l'occasion de la fête des Méditrianis. Il avait déjà pris des contacts et passé des contrats avec des lanistes et des fournisseurs de bêtes sauvages. Le munus organisé par Sextus lui avait permis de sélectionner de nouveaux lanistes, mais aussi des gladiateurs, des acteurs, des orchestres, des pourvoyeurs de bêtes sauvages, des arbitres et d'autres participants indispensables à la tenue d'un grand munus. Il donnerait aussi ce que Sextus, par oubli ou par manque d'argent, n'avait pas donné au public : des cadeaux. Il organiserait une loterie gratuite qui promettrait de gagner de nombreux lots de valeur : propriétés, esclaves, bijoux, sommes d'argents. Le public adorait les loteries et les cadeaux. Aulus assoirait encore un peu plus sa popularité.

En attendant, Julia lui avait volé sa thrace.

Il s'était vautré sur un sofa après avoir regagné sa demeure et il avait mal dormi, tourmenté par ses excès de nourritures et de vin. Il s'était levé la tête lourde et l'estomac barbouillé. Son médecin lui avait conseillé de vomir. Aulus avait accepté une coupe remplie d'un breuvage infect qui lui avait retourné l'estomac à la première gorgée. Le médecin l'avait encouragé à boire l'intégralité du breuvage. Ce fut désagréable, mais Aulus Flavius se sentit ensuite beaucoup mieux et commanda un petit déjeuner.

Le ventre vide, l'esprit à peu près clair, il avait repensé à Julia. Il la désirait. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait rencontrée sur le port. Il venait d'arriver à cette époque, il s'était renseigné à son propos et quand il avait su qu'elle était mariée à Quintus Valerius, il en avait conclu qu'elle ne pourrait que se pâmer de plaisir entre ses bras. Valerius était gros et sans saveur. Ennuyeux. Il avait découvert qu'elle dirigeait des affaires et un commerce florissant et calcula qu'elle servirait ses intérêts. Il entreprit une approche assez directe qui se heurta à de l'indifférence mêlée de mépris. Quand il insista, il ne resta plus que le mépris. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle aimait cet imbécile de Quintus Valerius ? Sincèrement. C'était ridicule. Il n'avait pas renoncé à cette union avec la jeune femme, autant par concupiscence que par intérêt pécuniaire.

Et maintenant sa sœur. Cette Gaïa. Elles s'étaient alliées contre lui. Pour cette thrace, cette esclave. Il avait trouvé l'idée plaisante, en la voyant combattre et se montrer si fière, de la mettre à genoux, de la soumettre à son bon vouloir. Il avait voulu savoir jusqu'où irait sa résistance à la douleur, jusqu'où elle pouvait s'avilir pour lui complaire. Julia l'avait frustré de son plaisir.

Ses pensées, obsédées par l'image omniprésente de la jeune femme de Quintus Valerius, avaient abandonné toute trace de rationalité. Julia ne s'était pas appropriée la thrace et elle était certainement rentrée chez elle rejoindre son mari en quittant la villa de Sextus Baebius Constans. Mais Aulus Flavius la rendait responsable de son déplaisir. Du camouflet qu'il avait essuyé aux yeux de tous lors de ce maudit banquet.

Il remâchait sa colère et sa rancœur quand le centurion qui dirigeait la troupe armée qui lui avait été allouée par l'Empereur pour assurer sa sécurité et faciliter sa tâche, demanda à être reçu. Aulus renvoya sèchement l'esclave lui spécifiant qu'il ne voulait être dérangé par personne, mais le centurion se permit d'entrer sans y avoir été invité.

 _—_ Claudius, par tous les dieux ! fulmina le procurateur.

 _—_ Excusez-moi Aulus, mais un de mes détachements a été pris à partie par des légionnaires de la Fulminata et après un court affrontement, ils ont été arrêtés et conduits en prison.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Ils ramassaient les impôts.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que fichaient les légionnaires ?

 _—_ Ils avaient été envoyés en patrouille.

 _—_ Sous quels ordres ?

 _—_ Kaeso Atilius Valens.

 _—_ Ce chien ! cracha Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Il cherche à vous nuire, Aulus.

 _—_ Ce n'est qu'un obscur tribun.

 _—_ Il a été compagnon d'armes de Titus. Il est dangereux.

Le ton du centurion alerta le procurateur. Claudius Numicius Silus n'était pas un simple officier placé à la tête de ses hommes d'armes. Lui et Aulus se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Claudius avait commencé sa carrière dans la garde prétorienne. Arrivé au grade de centurion, il avait été attiré par l'aventure et des promesses de butins. Il était parti en Judée renforcer les rangs de la quatrième légion Scythica. Le jeune Aulus Flavius y assurait alors les fonctions de tribun. Claudius était devenu, au gré des campagnes, des massacres de populations et des pillages, l'âme damnée du jeune tribun ambitieux. Quand Aulus Flavius avait obtenu la charge de procurateur, il s'était rappelé au bon souvenir du centurion. En arrivant en Lycie, il lui avait envoyé un message et une proposition. Claudius avait accepté. Aulus s'était alors débrouillé pour le libérer de ses obligations envers la légion et depuis, le centurion dirigeait sa petite troupe armée avec une grande efficacité.

 _—_ Dangereux ?

 _—_ Aulus, fit Claudius. Que fait Kaeso Valens à Patara ?

 _—_ Il assure la sécurité de la région, répondit le procurateur.

 _—_ C'est un prétexte.

 _—_ Alors... ?

 _—_ Il est en mission. Je le soupçonne de vous surveiller.

Kyma s'était introduite à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Le procurateur proférait injures et blasphèmes, il avait attrapé une coupe posée sur une table et l'avait violemment projetée à terre.

Le geste sembla le détendre.

 _—_ Claudius, fais en sorte de découvrir ce qu'il mijote. Je te donne carte blanche quant aux dépenses. Soudoie ses gens, ses proches, envoie des espions, surveille ses allers et ses venues, enquête sur ceux qui lui rendent visite. Enquiers-toi aussi de ce qui se dit au camp, tu as des contacts au sein de la Fulminata ?

 _—_ Bien sûr.

 _—_ Ne prends aucune initiative concernant Valens, tiens-moi juste au courant. Nous déciderons ensuite, si tes soupçons se confirment et selon la gravité de la situation, de ce qu'il conviendra de faire.

 _—_ Tout sera fait selon vos ordres.

 _—_ Et va récupérer nos hommes.

 _—_ Bien, procurateur.

Le centurion salua et sortit. Il mènerait sa tâche avec célérité. Sa fortune dépendait d'Aulus Flavius, il n'avait aucune envie que celui-ci tombât en disgrâce, aucune envie de retourner à la vie de garnison et pas assez d'argent pour s'octroyer le domaine qu'il convoitait, pour s'installer et peut-être ensuite, briguer une charge à Rome. Claudius Silus ne permettrait à personne de briser ses rêves.

.

* * *

.

La pièce entièrement décorée de marbres noir, rouge et blanc baignait dans une douce lumière que la vapeur du bain irisait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Le bain, qu'on aurait plutôt qualifié de bassin, mesurait dix pieds sur huit. D'une profondeur de trois pieds, il était alimenté par une tuyauterie complexe qui apportait aussi bien de l'eau chaude que de l'eau froide. Aeshma avait fréquenté de nombreux bains. Dans les ludus, si le bâtiment qui les abritait était souvent de dimensions non-négligeables et dotée de petites cellules dans lesquelles les gladiateurs recevaient des soins de la peau et se faisaient masser, on prenait son bain dans de grandes cuves de bois que remplissaient des esclaves à l'aide de seaux. Les bains publics pouvaient s'avérer luxueux, mais Aeshma n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel luxe pût se rencontrer chez des particuliers. Elle imaginait que seuls les princes, les rois d'Orient et l'Empereur de Rome bénéficiaient de telles installations. Le remplissage du bassin surtout, lui avait beaucoup plu. L'eau était chaude, mais pas assez pour raviver les plaies de son dos.

Elle eût aimé s'abandonner entièrement au bien-être qu'elle ressentait, s'appuyer contre le bord du bassin, retenue par ses bras et se laisser doucement flotter. Elle avait essayé, elle y avait aussitôt renoncé. Elle n'était pas encore prête de s'adosser à quoi que ce soit. Elle se tenait assise, les genoux relevés et avait posé la tête sur ses bras croisés dessus.

Dans le jardin, après qu'Aeshma eût enlevé son casque, la femme l'avait dévisagée pendant un temps qui avait paru interminable à la jeune Parthe. Leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre. Aeshma n'avait pas osé détourner les yeux de peur d'encourir de désagréables représailles. La domina en face d'elle la défiait d'essayer, la défiait de se soumettre. Aeshma avait senti que la femme n'accepterait pas qu'elle lui cédât, qu'elle attendait d'elle qu'elle lui résistât. C'était étrange, mais qui sait si cela ne relevait pas d'une perversion. Des gladiateurs racontaient parfois que des munéraires ou des femmes de l'aristocratie aimaient dans l'intimité se faire attacher, frapper, parfois même à l'aide de verges. C'était peut-être son truc à elle aussi. Aeshma s'imaginait mal frapper quelqu'un en dehors d'un entraînement ou d'un combat, mais si on le lui commandait, comment pourrait-elle refuser ?

Quand elle avait paru se lasser de son petit jeu _S_ _ _outiens mon regard__ , la domina l'avait confiée à deux femmes qui se tenaient assises à portée de voix de leur maîtresse. Elle avait annoncé à la petite thrace qu'il était temps qu'elle abandonnât son statut d'animal pour réintégrer celui d'un être humain. Que même si les animaux valaient souvent plus que les humains, ils avaient la détestable tendance à sentir très mauvais et à heurter sa sensibilité. Elle affichait, en parlant un sourire indéchiffrable et son ton, Aeshma ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ne se départit jamais de ce qu'elle avait fini par analyser comme de la tendresse. Dissimulée sous une épaisse couche de condescendance moqueuse certes, mais de la tendresse quand même. L'une comme l'autre perturbaient la Parthe.

La tendresse la mettait mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait l'avoir provoquée, la condescendance moqueuse, parce qu'elle était plus taquine que moqueuse, et qu'à part Atalante, peu de gens se permettait de taquiner Aeshma. Parce que cette condescendance dont les aristocrates ne se départaient jamais envers les esclaves, les gladiateurs ou les femmes gladiatrices, était incompatible avec le moindre sentiment de tendresse.

La domina l'avait congédiée, non sans lui dire qu'elle la retrouverait ensuite et d'ajouter :

 _—_ Après tout, le propréteur m'a accordé la jouissance de ta compagnie jusqu'à demain matin.

Aeshma n'avait rien répondu, pas même un :

 _— Oui domina_.

Elle avait gardé un visage impassible. La domina la revendiquait comme sa chose, mais ne supportait pas quand Aeshma se conduisait de la sorte. La Parthe adopta donc la seule attitude qui lui sembla la mieux adaptée : l'indifférence stoïque.

.

Les narines agréablement chatouillées par l'humidité odorante qui s'échappait du bain, Aeshma méditait sur l'incroyable et pénible versatilité des gens.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait la sortit de l'assoupissement dans lequel elle avait peu à peu plongé. Elle releva la tête. La domina se trouvait appuyée sur une épaule contre le chambranle de la porte qui donnait accès au bain. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-elle là à l'observer ?

 _—_ J'ai fait rajouter de l'eau chaude, déclara la domina d'un ton neutre. Il n'est pas bon que tu prennes froid. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu ne t'attardes pas encore trop longtemps. T'es-tu lavée ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Les cheveux ?

 _—_ Non, pas encore.

 _—_ Le dos ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Héllènis, Serena, chargez-vous en.

La plus jeune des deux femmes descendit rejoindre Aeshma dans le bain, elle passa derrière elle et l'autre femme lui tendit un flacon d'huile. La jeune femme lui versa d'abord de l'huile sur la tête et lissa sa chevelure mèche par mèche, puis elle la coiffa à l'aide d'un peigne à larges dents. Elle repassa devant elle après qu'elle eût malencontreusement effleuré le dos de la petite Parthe et que celle-ci eût bondi sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Quand elle eût démêlé la chevelure, sa compagne lui tendit un pain de savon vert.

Julia les faisaient importer de Syrie. Fabriqués à base de soude, huile d'olive et d'huile de laurier, elle aimait leur odeur et prétendait qu'ils adoucissaient la peau et gardaient le corps des infections. Gaïa partageait son avis. Le savon vert, du plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, avait toujours été le compagnon de ses bains.

Après que la jeune femme eut fini de rincer les cheveux d'Aeshma, elle hésita un moment. Elle regarda Gaïa par-dessus son épaule.

 _—_ Domina...

 _—_ Aeshma, l'interpella doucement Gaïa.

La Parte releva la tête et écarta la masse de ses cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage.

 _—_ Serena va te savonner le dos.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle se montrera la plus douce possible, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas très agréable, la prévint Gaïa. Le savon a des propriétés antiseptiques.

 _—_ Je connais, affirma Aeshma. Notre médecin l'utilise pour laver les blessures.

 _—_ Bon, tu n'as donc donc pas besoin de recommandations particulières ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu peux y aller, Serena, commanda Gaïa.

La jeune fille se déplaça dans le dos de la jeune Parthe et à l'aide d'une éponge, elle lui savonna doucement la peau. Aeshma s'enfonça les doigts profondément dans l'arrière de ses cuisses. Tout le bénéfice qu'elle avait retiré du bain, disparut. La jeune fille la vit se crisper et elle se mordit la lèvre.

 _—_ Tu as du sable incrusté dans les plaies, s'excusa-t-elle. Il faut que je l'enlève.

 _—_ Vas-y, l'encouragea Aeshma entre les dents.

 _—_ Préviens-moi si tu veux une pause.

Aeshma ferma les yeux et s'évertua à ne plus penser qu'à l'eau agréablement chaude qui clapotait autour de son torse. Gaïa quitta sa position et contourna le bassin. Malgré la diligence avec laquelle Serena s'appliquait à être la plus douce possible, le dos de la petite thrace s'était remis à saigner. Gaïa avait dévolu la jeune esclave à cette tâche sur les conseils de Julia. Elle avait assuré à Gaïa qu'elle avait des connaissances en médecine et que la vue du sang l'indifférait, et Gaïa n'aurait jamais négligé de suivre une recommandation de sa sœur.

La petite thrace gémit plusieurs fois. Gaïa admira son courage. Les gladiateurs étaient durs à la douleur, mais Aeshma avait accumulé les désagréments. La rétiaire lui avait déchiré les chairs, elle s'était tenue des heures debout, luttant contre la douleur, la fatigue, la perte de conscience et la faiblesse d'un corps supplicié. Elle n'avait reçu aucun soin hier soir, mais elle avait dormi six heures et regagné un peu de couleurs. Un repas l'aiderait peut-être aussi à se sentir mieux.

 _—_ Thrace, dit Gaïa. Ton dos nécessite des soins plus conséquents qu'un simple bain et un peu de savon, mais tu as peut-être faim. Que dirais-tu de te restaurer avant de passer entre les mains d'un médecin ?

Aeshma ouvrit les yeux, la domina avait changé de place et elle n'eut pas le courage de tourner la tête. Elle aspirait à être soulagée de ses douleurs, mais la perspective de manger lui parut plus pressante. Son dernier repas remontait au déjeuner qu'elle avait pris au ludus en compagnie d'Atalante.

 _—_ Alors ? s'impatienta Gaïa.

 _—_ Manger, répondit Aeshma incapable de formuler une phrase complète.

 _—_ Bien. Serena, prends le temps qu'il faudra pour finir, puis venez me retrouver au petit tablinium. As-tu encore besoin d'Héllènis ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Mais...

 _—_ Mais ?

 _—_ Peut-être aurais-je besoin d'aide ensuite.

 _—_ Pour ?

 _—_ Euh...

La jeune fille jeta un regard soucieux sur la thrace qui se tenait sagement immobile devant elle. Elle redoutait que celle-ci éprouvât des difficultés à se relever et surtout à marcher. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais de constitution solide et Serena ne pourrait pas la soutenir si elle s'écroulait en chemin. Elle se méfiait aussi de la thrace et de ses réactions. Les gladiateurs étaient réputés pour être extrêmement chatouilleux quand on s'attaquait à leur honneur. Et leur honneur résidait dans leur force physique et le courage qu'ils montraient face à la mort. Évoquer la faiblesse de la thrace devant elle, risquait de la vexer et Serena ne souhaitait pas que la gladiatrice lui démontrât par l'exemple qu'elle n'avait en rien perdu de ses forces. Les gladiateurs étaient souvent violents, agressifs et vindicatifs.

 _—_ Je t'envoie Temon, déclara Gaïa.

 _—_ Merci domina, soupira la jeune femme soulagée d'avoir été comprise.

Aeshma n'eût pas besoin de l'aide de Temon. Elle traversa la moitié de la villa en boitant et se remit à transpirer, mais elle marcha seule et sans soutien.

Gaïa haussa un sourcil en la voyant arriver torse nu. Serena qui l'accompagnait rougit. D'un commun accord, elle et la thrace avaient renoncé à revêtir celle-ci d'une tunique, préférant laisser son dos nu. Serena lui avait ceint un pagne de lin blanc autour de la taille qu'à l'aide d'une simple ceinture de chanvre elle avait fixé très bas sur les reins.

Le fouet avait imprimé sa marque presque jusqu'aux fesses et les plaies qui s'étaient trouvées comprimées sous la large ceinture de cuir de la gladiatrice, si elles avait été protégées de la manica de la rétiaire, avaient gonflé et commencé à puruler. Serena avait coiffé ses cheveux et ils cascadaient encore mouillés de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils s'égouttaient lentement le long de ses seins, parfois une goutte s'accrochait à un mamelon avant de crever et de s'écouler dessous.

Torse nu, chaussée de ses lourdes caligaes cloutés, les cheveux trempés, la petite thrace, avec sa peau dorée par le soleil et ses yeux brillant de la volonté farouche de ne montrer aucune faiblesse, dégageait une féroce beauté sauvage. Gaïa se félicita d'avoir accédé à la supplication de Julia. Aulus Flavius ne méritait pas cette femme, il l'aurait abîmée. Sa beauté n'était peut-être que physique, bien que Gaïa se prît depuis ce matin à en douter, mais dans le monde imparfait dans lequel elle se mouvait, Gaïa appréciait celle-ci. Toute forme de beauté devait-être préservée, perçue comme un cadeau, une pierre scintillante au milieu de la boue. Et puis... La petite thrace cachait peut-être sa valeur sous une gangue de pierre grossière, il suffisait peut-être de la polir pour qu'elle devînt aussi brillante et scintillante qu'un diamant. De la tailler pour que sa dureté frustre se transformât en arêtes tranchantes.

Gaïa invita Aeshma à s'asseoir sur un tabouret et ordonna que le repas leur fût servi. Elle avait commandé à l'intention de son invitée un déjeuner un peu plus consistant qu'il n'en était d'usage à cette heure de la journée. Les serviteurs apportèrent une jatte de lentilles froides, une autre de fèves préparées avec de l'huile et du cumin, du jambon, de la salade, du lard fumé, une jatte de pêches, un pot de raisins secs, du fromage frais coupé en tranches et du pain. Ils posèrent des assiettes et des gobelets en terre devant les deux jeunes femmes.

 _—_ Que veux-tu boire ? demanda Gaïa.

Aeshma la regarda sans comprendre. Les aliments sur la table dégageaient d'alléchantes odeurs et elle salivait. Elle mourait de faim.

 _—_ Tu préfères de la posca ou du vin ?

Aeshma ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Elle avait failli répondre que cela lui était égal ou qu'elle s'en remettait au bon plaisir de la domina. Elle croisa le regard dur et narquois de la jeune femme et décida de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

 _—_ Du vin.

 _—_ Tu as des goûts de luxe.

 _—_ Je suis votre invitée, fit Aeshma en haussant les épaules. Autant en profiter.

Gaïa rit de bon cœur. Aeshma avait joué la bonne carte. Leurs gobelets furent remplis. Gaïa leva le sien en direction de la gladiatrice. Aeshma lui renvoya la courtoisie sans que son visage n'exprimât le moindre sentiment. Gaïa prit une gorgée, appréciant le vin de qualité. La thrace goûta, éloigna le gobelet de sa bouche, savourant peut-être le breuvage, puis elle le vida d'un trait et le reposa sur la table. Gaïa fit un geste et le gobelet fut une nouvelle fois rempli.

 _—_ Il est bon, apprécia Aeshma après avoir surpris l'expression amusée de la domina.

 _—_ Profite-en alors. C'est bien ce que tu comptais faire, non ?

 _—_ Ouais, répondit grossièrement la thrace.

 _—_ Tu peux manger aussi.

Aeshma hésita.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ La rétiaire...

 _—_ Il est tard, elle a déjà mangé. Tu pourras la voir tout à l'heure si tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle.

 _—_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Non, répondit Aeshma d'un ton bourru.

 _—_ Aurais-tu confiance en moi ?

 _—_ Non, répliqua la thrace sans réfléchir.

Serena et Temon qui s'étaient assis sur une banquette en pierre à l'entrée du tablinum, se regardèrent inquiets. Serena s'était prise d'affection pour la gladiatrice. Une affection de soignante envers sa patiente. Mais Gaïa ne releva pas la déclaration, elle se contenta de sourire. Aeshma avait regardé la domina quand elle avait réalisé son impertinence et son manque de respect, Gaïa leva un sourcil à son intention, la thrace se fendit d'une grimace d'excuse. Enfin, de ce qui pouvait s'interpréter comme grimace d'excuse.

Gaïa poussa le plat de lentilles vers son invitée. Aeshma grogna d'anticipation, vérifia que personne ne la servit, s'empara de la cuillère de service et remplit son assiette. Elle repoussa ensuite le plat vers Gaïa et sur un geste d'encouragement de la domina, se mit à manger.

Serena se sentit soudain le cœur plus léger. La gladiatrice ne mangeait pas, elle engouffrait. Elle se servit deux fois de lentilles, puisa abondamment dans le pot de raisins secs, déchira à belles dents ce qu'elle évalua à une demi livre de lard, sans oublier le pain. Par contre, elle but modérément. La jeune fille avait entendu dire que les gladiateurs bénéficiaient d'un régime alimentaire très riche, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu une femme aussi mince autant manger. Elle savait que les aristocrates avaient pour habitude de se faire vomir quand ils dînaient trop abondamment, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de la gladiatrice. Elle sourit. Temon lui donna un coup de coude.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? lui chuchota-t-il.

 _—_ Elle va bien.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Regarde comme elle mange !

Oui, son appétit confirmait l'affirmation de Serena, parce qu'il fallait un organisme solide pour avaler et digérer l'incroyable quantité de nourriture que la gladiatrice ingurgitait. Temon se demandait lui aussi, comment une femme dans cet état, aussi fine et petite pouvait autant manger. Les hommes mangeaient beaucoup quand ils revenaient affamés après les durs travaux des champs, quand ils avaient passé leur journée à retourner la terre ou pliés en deux sous le soleil, quand venait le temps des moissons ou celui de la récolte des fèves et des lentilles. Mais c'étaient des hommes et ils travaillaient dur.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle meure d'une indigestion ? plaisanta-t-il.

Serena le poussa du bras pour le faire taire.

.

Gaïa assistait au repas de la petite thrace, sans beaucoup toucher aux plats qui se trouvaient sur la table. Elle grappilla quelques raisins secs, piqua deux bouts de fromage frais et se contenta d'un seul gobelet de vin. Elle s'était confortablement laissée aller sur le dossier de son siège, les bras croisés, les jambes étendues sous la table. Un sourire en coin ne quitta pas ses lèvres tout le temps que dura le déjeuner de son invitée. Le spectacle l'amusait. La situation l'amusait. Elle avait entendu les commentaires des deux esclaves, la satisfaction de Serena. La plaisanterie de Temon. Elle comprenait la joie de la jeune fille. Elle avait pris soin de la thrace et s'était certainement inquiétée de son état de santé. L'enthousiasme simple et brut que sa patiente manifestait pour la nourriture l'avait rassurée. Aeshma s'empara de la miche de pain posée sur un plat. Un beau pain bien cuit, elle le rompit et s'en attribua une bonne portion, elle piqua du fromage à l'aide d'un couteau, un nouveau bout de lard et mangea le tout. Gaïa attendait avec curiosité qu'elle s'arrêtât. Si jamais elle s'arrêtait. Finirait-elle les lentilles, le lard, le fromage, le pain ? Si elle les finissait, se rabattrait-elle alors sur les fèves qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de goûter ? Serait-il nécessaire que Gaïa fît regarnir les plats ?

 _—_ Je suis désolée.

Aeshma venait de finir une pêche. Du jus lui avait coulé sur le menton et elle se l'essuya sans façon d'un revers de la main.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? demanda Gaïa.

La question resta sans réponse. Aeshma ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle s'était sentie rassasiée, elle avait soudain réalisé qu'elle se trouvait assise à une table en compagnie d'une aristocrate, qu'elle était torse nu et qu'elle bâfrait comme une sauvage. Elle avait terriblement pris conscience de son statut d'esclave et de sa grossièreté. Si la femme avait désiré sa compagnie, ce n'était certainement pas pour l'admirer s'empiffrer salement de nourriture devant elle.

Elle posa sagement les mains sur la table et fixa son regard sur le plat de lentille vide, se reprochant justement de l'avoir vidé. Elle se sentait gênée et une sourde colère l'empêchait de respirer librement. Elle grimaça. Manger l'avait détournée de toute autre chose. Maintenant qu'elle avait fini, elle réintégrait le monde. La douleur se rappelait à elle, la présence de la domina silencieuse, ses intentions mystérieuses. Aeshma referma ses poings.

Gaïa décida qu'elle avait assez joué avec la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour me repaître de tes souffrances, ni pour profiter de tes talents d'amante soumise à mes désirs. J'avoue que pour ces derniers, je commets peut-être une erreur... Tu es plutôt attirante.

Aeshma tourna ses yeux vers Gaïa. Plaisantait-elle, se moquait-elle d'elle, était-elle sérieuse ? La domina arborait une mine réjouie, mais il n'y avait rien de cruel ni de pervers dans son regard. Elle se moquait d'elle, c'était terriblement irritant, mais Aeshma ne put y déceler de la méchanceté.

 _—_ Je t'ai fait venir à la demande de ma sœur.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Gaïa rit.

 _—_ Elle n'attend rien de toi non plus, elle n'est même pas là. Elle voulait seulement qu'on prenne soin de toi.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? osa demander Aeshma déconcertée par les déclarations de la domina.

 _—_ Qu'importent les raisons. Tu as fini de manger ?

 _—_ Oui, merci, domina, répondit Aeshma le plus poliment qu'elle put.

La domina était étrange, mais bon, elle avait répondu à une demande de sa sœur, elle l'avait laissée dormir quand elle en avait eu besoin, elle l'avait baignée, son esclave s'était occupée d'elle avec attention et compétence et enfin, elle l'avait nourrie quand elle avait eu faim. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune intention de lui faire du mal et elle l'avait traitée, si on exceptait l'épisode où elle lui avait enfoncé les doigts dans le dos le soir précédant, avec respect.

Aeshma n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle se félicitait des lubies de sa sœur, sans très bien comprendre pourquoi celle-ci l'avait soustraite à une soirée qui de toute façon tirait à sa fin quand elle l'avait quittée. Aeshma serait rentrée peu après. Atticus l'attendait certainement au ludus et se serait occupé d'elle dès son arrivée. Ce qui aurait peut-être évité à Aeshma le désagréable trajet à cheval qui les avait menées à la villa. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la domina à la soirée. Elle se souvenait à peine de leur départ et c'était seulement parce que la domina en avait parlé qu'elle se rappela qu'une autre femme les avait accompagnées jusqu'à Patara. Gaïa la tira de ses réflexions.

 _—_ Maintenant que tu t'es restaurée, il est temps que tu reçoives de vrais soins.

Gaïa appela Serena et engagea Aeshma à la suivre.

 _—_ Je vais faire appeler ton amie.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas mon amie, rétorqua vivement Aeshma

 _—_ Ta camarade alors, tu t'inquiétais pour elle, elle te confirmera elle-même qu'elle n'a pas été maltraitée. Je te reverrai plus tard.

.

Serena conduisit Aeshma dans une pièce attenante aux bains. Deux hautes banquettes de pierre avaient été maçonnées en son centre et des étagères en bois supportaient toute une collection de fioles de différentes tailles. Y étaient aussi rangés différents instruments en bois qu'on pouvait utiliser pour masser certaines parties du corps, des strigiles, des peignes et des ciseaux. Deux coffres ouverts contenaient du linge et des serviettes. Une table en bois ouvragé et deux fauteuils complétaient l'ameublement. Les murs étaient peints à fresque, l'ocre et le jaune, rehaussé de bleu, dominaient et créaient une ambiance chaude et accueillante. Insérées dans de grands panneaux rectangulaires, des scènes mythologiques qu'Aeshma n'identifia pas, égayaient l'ensemble.

Serena délaça les caligaes de la gladiatrice, les lui retira, puis elle lui dénoua son pagne. Quand elle fut nue, elle enjoignit la gladiatrice de se coucher sur l'une des banquettes de pierre. Elle s'excusa ensuite de devoir la laisser un moment seule et lui promit de revenir très vite.

Aeshma avait posé sa tête sur ses avant-bras croisés et elle ferma les yeux, gagnée par une douce torpeur. La douleur la réveilla. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais gémit doucement. Des doigts glissaient sur son dos supplicié, parfois doux, parfois insistants. Elle se força à se détendre et remisa sa fierté. Exprimer son inconfort quand la douleur était trop vive, lui permettait de ne pas inutilement se crisper. La jeune fille n'était qu'une esclave domestique, une soigneuse, elle ne la mépriserait pas. Les soins ne présentèrent rien d'agréable, mais Aeshma en retira beaucoup de soulagement. Serena devait utiliser un onguent très semblable à celui que fabriquait Atticus.

 _—_ On va s'occuper de ta cuisse maintenant.

Aeshma s'arrêta de respirer, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

 _—_ Atticus ?

 _—_ Je suis impressionné par ta capacité à me reconnaître, répliqua le médecin d'un ton goguenard.

 _—_ Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _—_ Un homme s'est présenté ce matin au ludus et a demandé à parler au laniste à qui appartenaient les deux femmes gladiatrices qui avaient assisté au dîner du propréteur. Il a été envoyé à Téos à qui il a remis des tablettes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, mais Téos m'a fait appeler, m'a demandé d'emballer tout ce dont j'avais besoin si je devais soigner ta sale tête de lard et ordonné de suivre l'homme qui attendait dans un coin.

 _—_ Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

 _—_ J'ai quitté Patara après la deuxième heure. Tu es dans un sale état, Aeshma.

 _—_ Je vais crever ?

 _—_ Non, pas encore, rit Atticus.

 _—_ Alors on s'en fout.

 _—_ Cette fois-ci, tu garderas de très vilaines cicatrices.

 _—_ Comme si cela avait de l'importance.

 _—_ Aeshma ne séduit pas, elle choisit, lança la voix narquoise d'Atalante.

Aeshma se redressa à genou pour venir ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord de la banquette. La grande rétiaire, adossée contre le mur souriait bêtement de sa plaisanterie. On aurait dit une gamine qui avait trop vite poussé. Elle paraissait surtout heureuse, détendue.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Atalante ? grommela Aeshma

 _—_ On m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

 _—_ Qui t'a dit ça ? se renfrogna plus encore la Parthe.

 _—_ La domina.

Atalante n'ajouta rien, mais sa mine ravie parlait pour elle. Cette idiote rayonnait de joie à l'idée qu'Aeshma eut pu s'inquiéter pour elle. La Parthe ne comprenait pas l'affection que manifestait la jeune Syrienne à son égard. Pourquoi elle cherchait si obstinément son attention. Atalante était un peu plus âgée qu'elle et elle se comportait comme une petite fille. Elle ne la collait pas vraiment et elle ne lui imposait jamais sa présence, mais Aeshma sentait son affection. Elle aimait Atalante parce que c'était une bonne combattante et qu'elle appréciait ses compétences martiales. La Syrienne s'entraînait avec opiniâtreté, désirait progresser et se montrait une adversaire dangereuse et inventive. Une adversaire comme les aimait Aeshma. Mais elle repoussait le désir idiot que manifestait Atalante à vouloir être plus proche d'elle. Aeshma ne voulait être proche de personne. Ne s'attacher à personne. Elle avait aimé peu de gens dans sa vie. Ils étaient tous morts ou ils avaient disparu. Et elle n'avait tissé qu'une seule fois des liens affectifs depuis qu'elle était devenue esclave.

.

* * *

.

Elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie. Daoud aussi.

Ils avaient approximativement le même âge. Il venait de Judée. Il était râblé, vif, doté d'une musculature sèche, mais impressionnante. Téos l'avait repéré sur un marché à Antioche. Il avait parié sur ses possibilités et l'avait acheté pour en faire un thrace ou un hoplomaque. Il le forma à être rétiaire. Daoud maniait le filet plombé avec une déconcertante facilité.

Il lançait et ramenait des filets depuis qu'il avait sept ans. Le Judéen avant d'être vendu par son patron, exerçait le métier de pêcheur. Il aimait raconter des histoires et il connaissait des dizaines de chansons ayant toutes plus ou moins trait à la mer. Des chansons aux mélodies joyeuses, aux paroles parfois idiotes. Des chansons qui le plus souvent, invitaient à la nostalgie.

Il chantait pour lui avant de chanter pour les autres. C'était ce qui avait sans doute séduit Aeshma. Elle aimait l'écouter chanter. Quand un entraînement les avait meurtris, quand le jeune garçon avait été battu parce qu'il avait fauté ou qu'Herennius l'avait trouvé paresseux, il s'asseyait dans un coin de la cour et il chantait. Aeshma avait d'abord trouvé cette habitude idiote et si elle ne s'était pas jointe aux quolibets des autres apprentis ou des gladiateurs aguerris, c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de hurler avec les loups. Mais Daoud chantait aussi lors des soirées festives, des célébrations de victoires et des fêtes religieuses. Il possédait une très belle voix.

Victor, un mirmillon comme lui originaire de Judée, s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune garçon et plus personne ne l'avait jamais embêté, parce que tous finirent par convenir qu'il égayait la vie de la familia. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Aeshma aimait écouter Daoud. Elle, ce qu'elle aimait, c'était l'entendre entonner des chants mélancoliques.

Ils s'accordaient avec son humeur sombre.

Parfois, Daoud se levait la nuit et partait chanter dans un lieu isolé. S'ils campaient quelque part sur les routes entre la Dalmatie et la Cappadoce, Daoud s'éloignait des tentes. S'il était apprécié des hommes préposés à la garde du camp, il les rejoignait près du feu et chantait. S'ils logeaient dans un ludus ou dans une caserne aménagée pour des gladiateurs, il s'isolait dans un coin reculé.

Les apprentis logeaient ensemble, dans la même pièce ou dans la même tente, à même le sol, enroulés dans des couvertures de laine grossière qui sentaient encore le suif des années après avoir été tissées. Aeshma avait le sommeil léger et il était rare qu'elle n'entendît pas l'un de ses camarades se lever. Si c'était Daoud et qu'elle se sentait d'humeur, elle attendait qu'il se fût éloigné et elle partait à sa suite. Elle restait hors de vue, que ce fût de celle de Daoud ou des gardes s'il y en avait et elle disparaissait quand le jeune garçon se relevait pour rejoindre sa couche.

Malgré la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve, Daoud avait fini par déceler sa présence. Il y prêta attention et s'aperçut qu'elle le suivait très souvent. Il ne lui révéla pas qu'il savait qu'elle venait l'écouter. Il respecta très longtemps son désir de discrétion. Il avait l'impression d'être le gardien d'un secret que dissimulait la jeune fille. Pourtant, une nuit, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un ludus mis à leur disposition pas la ville d'Ancyre, leur relation jusqu'alors très distendue prit une dimension nouvelle. Daoud s'était enfin résolu à l'interpeller :

 _—_ Shamiram...

À l'époque, elle ne portait pas encore son nom de gladiatrice et tout le monde la connaissait sous ce seul et unique nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle en changea après avoir gagné son premier combat sur le sable.

Elle s'était renfoncée dans l'ombre du mur contre lequel elle était assise.

 _—_ Pourquoi tu te caches toujours ? continua Daoud. Je sais que tu m'écoutes. Comme je sais que tu m'écoutes à chaque fois que je chante la nuit. Tu as beau être aussi discrète qu'un hérisson à l'arrêt, je sais que tu es là.

Aeshma n'avait rien répondu. Elle n'avait pas non plus bougé de sa place.

 _—_ Tu peux rester où tu es, Shamiram. J'aime que tu sois là... Je me sens en sécurité quand je te sais cachée dans l'ombre. C'est comme si tu veillais sur moi. Comme si Elohim m'avait envoyé un protecteur.

Aeshma s'était renfrognée. Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi, elle ne savait même pas qui était cet Elohim.

Il lui expliqua plus tard que c'était l'un des noms du dieu qu'il adorait. Daoud était très pieu, mais il n'adressait jamais de prières aux dieux qu'affectionnaient les gladiateurs. Il n'avait jamais fait d'offrande à Némésis, leur préférée. Il avait remarqué que la petite Parthe ne faisait jamais d'offrandes non plus et qu'elle affichait un profond mépris pour tout ce qui avait trait aux superstitions et aux pratiques magiques. Il s'était intéressé à ses croyances, elle avait haussé les épaules avec dédain et lui avait déclaré ne croire qu'en elle. Tout ne dépendait que d'elle : sa vie, son avenir, sa santé.

 _—_ Oui, mais… avait tenté de protesté Daoud.

 _—_ Ton Elohim, n'a pas empêché que tu naisses esclave, l'avait durement coupé Aeshma. Tu aimais la mer, tu te vantes d'avoir été un bon pêcheur, mais ton maître n'a pas hésité à te vendre à Téos. Dans un ans, tu disputeras ton premier combat dans une arène. Ce ne sont pas tes prières qui t'éviteront d'être égorgé, mais ton savoir-faire, ton intelligence, la qualité de l'entraînement d'Herennius, le sérieux dont tu auras fait preuve à l'entraînement. Et ceci se répétera à chaque combat. Ta survie, la gloire, la richesse, tu ne les devras qu'à toi-même. Comme si un jour tu obtiens l'épée de bois. Rien qu'à toi, pas à ton dieu muet qui se fout de toi et qui n'existe même pas, conclut-elle avec hargne.

 _—_ Parfois le gladiateur est victime de la malchance.

 _—_ Non, il est victime d'une erreur ou parfois d'un empoisonnement, mais là encore, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, à son manque de prudence.

Shamiram lui sembla bien amère pour une si jolie jeune fille. À quatorze ans, malgré son corps endurci et sculpté par la discipline imposée par Téos et Herennius, elle avait encore la grâce rêveuse d'une enfant. Deux ans de discipline exigeante n'avaient pas encore su effacer son enfance.

Shamiram possédait une flamme intérieure. Daoud l'admirait parce qu'il sentait qu'elle gardait hors de portée des autres une partie intacte de ce qui la définissait comme personne. Comme lui, elle était esclave, mais quelque part au fond d'elle-même, au fond de son cœur, de son âme, Daoud avait entendu résonner un chant de liberté. Il s'aperçut très vite en la connaissant mieux qu'elle n'en était pas consciente. Sa vie et tout son être était tendue vers un seul objectif. Se battre, survivre, gagner.

Elle ne rechignait jamais à un entraînement, elle écoutait attentivement les conseils que le doctor ou les gladiateurs expérimentés lui dispensaient. Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle était dure, peu communicative, renfermée, mais elle aimait l'entendre chanter, parfois pendant des heures.

Daoud, qui aspirait à s'en faire une amie, avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait son estime qu'en s'appliquant lors des entraînements, en ne se plaignant jamais, en se montrant respectueux des autres. Shamiram ne commettait jamais de larcin, elle ne médisait jamais sur les autres, elle savait tendre une main quand un de ses camarades en avait besoin, offrir une gourde, aider un blessé. Herennius ne pouvait être que fier d'avoir une telle apprentie. Elle avait pourtant ses côtés sombres. Elle ne pardonnait pas les coups bas, les crasses. Elle était solitaire et prétendait n'aimer personne, mais Daoud l'avait souvent vue défendre ou venger un camarade même à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé.

Elle avait adhéré au sens de l'honneur des gladiateurs. Dans la familia, ils se respectaient entre eux. Ils se battraient peut-être un jour à mort, ils seraient peut-être amenés à s'égorger, mais seulement parce que c'était la règle.

Un gladiateur était digne. La mesquinerie, la roublardise des tire-laines, la lâcheté des plébéiens, ne pouvaient avoir cours dans la familia. Si Shamiram était témoin d'un manquement à l'honneur dans leur groupe d'apprentis, le coupable s'en mordait ensuite les doigts. Garçons, filles, quel que soit l'âge ou la taille, elle considérait que l'honneur de leur groupe nécessitait qu'elle punît le coupable. Elle avait même osé s'en prendre à des gladiateurs confirmés.

Ses petits règlements de compte n'avaient pas toujours plu. Ses victimes avaient tendance à ne plus pouvoir bouger pendant deux jours, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle avait souvent été punie, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de recommencer, et quand un jour, elle tomba sur plus fort qu'elle, Herennius, prévenu par Daoud, ne mit pas fin à l'affrontement, puis à la correction que le solide gladiateur infligea à la jeune fille, avant que celle-ci ne gît inconsciente dans le sable. Il avait seulement signalé sa présence au gladiateur. L'homme avait compris la mise en garde. Les filles étaient précieuses, particulièrement Shamiram dont le potentiel promettait une brillante carrière. Le gladiateur n'avait donc porté aucun coup mortel, aucun coup qui aurait mis la santé et l'intégrité de la petite apprentie en danger. Elle méritait cependant une leçon.

Daoud se réchauffait à la flamme qu'il voyait briller derrière le regard de Shamiram. Il y puisait de la force et de la confiance en lui-même. Quand le découragement le prenait, quand le mal du pays lui étreignait le cœur, quand le bleu de la mer plantait en lui les griffes du regret, il la cherchait du regard. Il la trouvait en train de frapper comme une brute sur le palus, le visage fermé, ruisselant de sueur, la main assurée sur la garde de son épée de bois, ou assise, isolée et taciturne. Il se remémorait ses bagarres, sa présence silencieuse dans la nuit quand il chantait, et il reprenait courage.

Il l'aimait.

Aeshma de son côté, s'était attachée à celui qu'elle appelait l'adorateur d'Elohim. Ils mangeaient souvent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils partageaient leurs gourdes lors des pauses à l'entraînement. Aeshma lui avait aussi donné des conseils, elle l'avait encouragé à s'entraîner plus durement, à venir après le dîner se battre avec elle. Comme ils n'avaient plus d'armes à leur disposition, ils luttaient au corps à corps. Aeshma était douée et elle aimait cette discipline qui faisait partie intégrante de leur formation.

Elle avait oublié en sa compagnie que les gladiateurs ne vivaient pas longtemps, que la carrière des meilleurs excédait rarement dix ans. Beaucoup ne combattaient pas au-delà de quatre ou cinq ans.

Un combattant courageux et habile ne mourait que rarement dans l'arène, bien que cela arrivât parfois. Il mourait le plus souvent des suites d'une blessure. Les entraînements usaient les gladiateurs. Les hommes libres, s'ils n'étaient pas stupides ou dévorés par l'appât du gain, ne renouvelaient pas leur contrat et abandonnaient la carrière avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

L'esclave ne bénéficiait pas de cette liberté, de cette porte de sortie honorable. La mort ou le déshonneur seuls le libéreraient de la gladiature. Libre ou esclave, le gladiateur échappait souvent à la mise à mort. Il évitait plus difficilement les blessures. Téos avait acheté Atticus à prix d'or sur un marché de Pergame. Le médecin de la familia avait été formé en Grèce et Aeshma se demanda souvent comment un homme de sa valeur avait pu se retrouver sur un marché, ce qui avait pu pousser son maître à le vendre. Atticus était un magicien, il possédait des mains de guérisseur. Mais même lui avait ses limites. Toute blessure n'était pas curable. Certaines ne guérissaient pas. On pouvait en mourir ou rester à jamais diminué, impropre à combattre, inutile et quitter le métier. L'homme libre retournait à sa vie d'avant, l'esclave dans le meilleur des cas, se verrait offrir un travail dans la familia comme masseur, valet, cuisinier, il pouvait même être acheté par un gladiateur et devenir son esclave personnel. Dans le pire des cas, il était abandonné sur le bord d'une route. Le plus souvent, il était revendu par son laniste, soucieux de récupérer un peu d'argent.

.

Aeshma avait disputé son premier combat dans une petite arène en bois où se pressaient moins d'un millier de spectateur. Téos, bien qu'il pariât sur la réussite de sa petite Parthe, n'avait pas voulu la confronter pour sa première fois à un public trop nombreux. Lors de leur premier combat, beaucoup de gladiateurs impressionnés ou au contraire gonflés de fierté, perdaient leurs moyens, se montraient imprudents et échouaient lamentablement. Le public n'éprouvait curieusement aucune mansuétude pour les débutants et il ne pardonnait pas leur maladresse ou leurs erreurs. Si un vétéran obtenait le plus souvent la missio, il n'en allait pas de même pour les novices. S'ils perdaient leurs premiers affrontements, une fois sur quatre, ils ressortaient par la porta libitina, celle par laquelle on évacuait les morts. Trois fois sur cinq ils mourraient quand, pour la première fois, ils foulaient le sable d'une arène. Un laniste trop ambitieux gâchait alors deux ans, voir trois ans de préparation, d'investissement. Bêtement. Téos présentait toujours ses novices dans des munus modestes, même des combattants aussi prometteurs que l'avait été son actuel champion, le mirmillon Castor, même Aeshma qui outre ses indéniables qualités martiales, était une femme.

Aeshma avait déjà combattu trois fois quand Daoud prit part à son premier munus. Elle avait aussi changé de nom. La Parthe ne s'était pas inquiétée, il était très habile, prudent et très vif. Elle assista à sa prestation. Et pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu'elle avait été achetée par Téos, elle avait senti ses entrailles se nouer.

Daoud avait gagné, il avait épuisé le mirmillon contre lequel il se battait, mais Aeshma l'avait vu par deux fois retenir ses coups, arrêter son trident à quelques millimètres du cou, puis de l'abdomen du mirmillon. Une faute impardonnable. Les combats n'excédaient pas quelques minutes. Un bon gladiateur devait offrir un joli spectacle au public, un combat qui l'impressionnait, mais il ne devait jamais oublier qu'à chaque entrée sur la piste, il y jouait sa vie. Son avenir. Tout l'art du gladiateur consistait à plaire, à éviter les blessures et à rester en vie.

Aeshma avait craint les réactions de Téos et d'Herennius, mais les deux hommes s'étaient seulement félicités de la victoire remportée par Daoud et celle-ci avait été fêté comme elle se devait. Par toute la familia réunie. Il ne manquait personne.

Excepté Aeshma.

Elle avait boudé la soirée, Herennius s'en était inquiété, elle avait évoqué une indigestion. Il n'avait pas cru à son mensonge, senti sa colère. Il avait essayé de lui faire avouer ce qui la contrariait, mais elle lui avait opposé un silence buté et il l'avait laissée seule.

L'absence d 'Aeshma avait gâché sa soirée à Daoud. Elle lui manquait, il avait tant espéré que sa victoire lui fît plaisir, qu'elle fût fière de lui, qu'elle le félicitât, qu'elle lui dédiât l'un de ses si rares sourires qui lui illuminait les traits, qui la rendait si touchante, si attachante. Mais Aeshma n'avait pas daigné venir partager sa victoire, son intronisation, et il se doutait de ce qui avait motivé son absence.

Quand la soirée s'acheva, Daoud ne rêvait que de se jeter sur son grabat, mais il ne voulut pas affronter la contrariété d'Aeshma le lendemain matin, il ne voulut pas que les autres en fussent témoins. Il n'avait reçu aucune réprimande de la part de Téos ou d'Herennius, il s'étonnait que le doctor n'eût rien vu. Rien ne lui échappait jamais. Aeshma avait vu.

Il repoussa l'idée d'aller enfin se reposer et se rendit dans la cour. Il entonna des chants mélancoliques qui évoquaient des séparations, des marins disparus en mer, à jamais engloutis par les flots, victimes de monstres marins. Il priait son dieu pour que son amie répondît à son appel, que la magie du chant l'attirât comme les sirènes attiraient dans les légendes païennes les marins jusqu'à elles.

Elle vînt et le cœur de Daoud se gonfla de joie. Aeshma laissa passer plusieurs chansons avant de se lever et de mettre fin à l'enchantement qui avait endormi sa colère.

Elle se dressa devant lui. Il se remit sur ses pieds et la colère d'Aeshma se déchaîna. Elle n'utilisa que ses poings et quand Daoud tombait, elle attendait qu'il se relevât. Il se défendit, Aeshma ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de se soumettre et d'accepter servilement sa correction.

La jeune Parthe ne posa aucune question, ne demanda aucune explication, elle se contenta de frapper. Jusqu'à ce que Daoud ne pût plus se relever. Elle le traîna alors jusqu'au mur et l'appuya dessus. Elle s'installa en tailleur face à lui et attendit qu'il lui parlât.

 _—_ Je ne peux pas, Shamiram, lui avoua-t-il en relevant la tête.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je...

Comment expliquer à cette fille qui ne croyait en rien, qu'il trouvait une partie de sa force dans sa foi ? Il avait abandonné beaucoup d'usages propres à ses croyances, en particulier tout ce qui concernait les interdits alimentaires, mais pas certains principes fondamentaux profondément ancrés en lui. Des principes qu'il croyait avoir oubliés. Daoud avait fini par aimer sa vie de gladiateur. Porté par les discours des meliores, par les rêves de gloire des apprentis, par l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Aeshma, il avait adhéré lui aussi à cette vie exigeante, mais pleine de promesses. Il aimait se battre, se confronter aux autres. Mais dans l'arène face au mirmillon, il avait réalisé que parfois il fallait tuer, ne pas hésiter à mutiler, à briser des vies. Comment n'avait-il jamais pris conscience de cela avant ? Il n'avait pas pu. Par deux fois, son trident aurait pu l'amener à ôter la vie, à infliger une grave blessure. Herennius, mais aussi Aeshma l'avaient si bien préparé qu'il se battait avec beaucoup de sang-froid, qu'il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait, que son coup ou son esquive fût instinctive ou pas.

 _—_ C'est interdit, Shamiram.

 _—_ Interdit ?! fulmina-t-elle. Et mourir, Daoud ? Mourir, c'est permis ?

Il baissa la tête.

 _—_ C'est Elohim, c'est ça ? Ton crétin de dieu ?

 _—_ Shamiram...

 _—_ Oublie-le, Daoud, l'enjoignit Aeshma avec fougue. Tu cours à la mort. Sur le sable de l'amphithéâtre, il n'y a personne pour soutenir ton bras, personne pour éloigner le glaive, le poignard ou la sica, il n'y a que toi. C'est toi, le seul et l'unique dieu présent dans l'arène. Si tu oublies cela, tu es mort. Si tu oublies cela, je ne veux plus jamais te parler.

 _—_ Je n'oublierai pas, avait murmuré Daoud en baissant la tête.

Aeshma ne comprendrait pas que cela ne dépendît pas de lui.

Elle avait été punie le lendemain, Herennius savait qu'elle seule avait pu s'acharner ainsi sur un garçon qui venait de passer l'épreuve du premier combat et qui, au lieu de le féliciter, l'avait battu. L'état de Daoud avait affolé ses camarades, sauf elle. La punition fut mesurée parce qu'Herennius savait exactement ce que reprochait Aeshma au Judéen. Il avait vu, elle aussi. Il avait escompté qu'elle se chargeât de donner une leçon au jeune rétiaire débutant. Elle se montrerait certainement plus convaincante que lui.

.

Daoud avait continué à s'entraîner, à progresser. Il avait renoué ses relations avec Aeshma.

Il remporta son second combat contre un thrace et ne commit aucune erreur, ne recula jamais. Aeshma, cette fois-ci, se mêla aux réjouissances, elle avait elle-aussi remporté une victoire.

Et puis, quatre mois plus tard, Daoud disputa son troisième combat. Il était opposé comme la première fois à un mirmillon. Il connaissait Aeshma depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Elle était confiante et même si elle ne combattait pas ce jour-là, elle avait participé à la cena. Elle n'y avait pas mangé, mais elle avait demandé à servir à table, à servir ceux qui descendraient dans l'arène. Elle n'avait pas servi longtemps, Daoud, mais aussi Atalante et quelques autres l'avaient invitée à s'asseoir parmi eux. Aeshma croyait avoir été entendue, elle croyait que Daoud avait renoncé à son dieu.

Il était revenu sur un brancard, la missio lui avait été accordée, parce que personne ne maniait le filet avec autant de grâce. Il avait retenu un coup, perdu son trident. Il avait continué armé de son poignard. Il avait une fois encore eu le dessus, encore reculé.

Il ne combattrait plus jamais. Le mirmillon lui avait tranché les ligaments du genou. Atticus ne pouvait rien faire. Daoud boiterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Aeshma ne lui avait pas rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Elle avait de l'argent, assez pour racheter l'infirme à Téos, plus qu'il n'en fallait. Mais elle était esclave, seuls les gladiateurs libres pouvaient acquérir des esclaves. Elle espéra que Téos le gardât, comme soigneur, comme valet, comme chanteur, comme esclave à tout faire. Elle esquiva toutes les discussions, fuit Atticus. Elle vivait depuis plus de quatre ans dans la familia et elle avait appris seule et auprès d'Atticus à diagnostiquer la gravité d'une blessure, à prévoir le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle guérisse. À reconnaître celles qui condamnaient un gladiateur à la mort ou à la retraite.

Daoud était rétiaire, il confia sa peine à Atalante. Il la supplia de lui amener Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle va me casser la gueule, grommela Atalante.

 _—_ Elle ne viendra pas d'elle-même, je veux la voir avant de partir.

 _—_ Comment as-tu pu perdre, Daoud ? Tu es le meilleur rétiaire de la familia.

 _—_ Non, je ne le suis pas, c'est pourquoi Shamiram ne veut pas venir me voir.

 _—_ Tu l'as déçue. Je ne comprends pas.

 _—_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

 _—_ Et Shamiram ? Je croyais qu'elle t'aimait. Tout le monde dit que vous ne couchez pas ensemble parce que Téos n'accepterait jamais de perdre une gladiatrice de sa valeur.

Daoud se mit à rire, un rire triste et sans joie.

 _—_ Shamiram ne m'aime pas, Atalante. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Daoud et Aeshma passaient pratiquement tout leur temps libre ensemble, la petite Parthe complétait les entraînements du garçon, lui dispensait même des cours de lutte. Daoud était la seule personne en dehors d'Atticus avec qui elle passait du temps, la seule qui lui arrachait plus qu'à son tour des sourires. Atalante les avait toujours connus ensemble. Quand elle avait intégré la familia, elle avait regardé curieusement ce couple d'enfants et s'ils s'étaient promenés en se tenant par la main, elle eût trouvé cela naturel.

Quand elle connut mieux Aeshma, elle comprit combien elle s'était trompée. Aeshma n'afficherait jamais aux yeux de tous ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse. Atalante s'était prise d'affection pour ce couple innocent. Ils lui rappelaient les enfants de sa tribu. Leur amour adoucissait la dureté de sa vie. Et maintenant, Daoud lui déclarait qu'Aeshma ne l'aimait pas ?

 _—_ Tu es aveugle, Daoud.

 _—_ Non, elle m'apprécie, mais elle ne m'aime pas.

 _—_ Si quelqu'un ne m'aimait pas comme elle ne t'aime pas, je serais la plus heureuse des filles.

 _—_ Va la chercher, Atalante. Téos m'emmène après le déjeuner.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Au forum certainement.

 _—_ Il ne tirera rien de toi.

 _—_ Il ne veut pas que je reste. Atticus a plaidé ma cause. Ça n'a servi à rien.

 _—_ D'accord, mais seulement par solidarité, parce que tu es un rétiaire.

 _—_ Je ne le suis plus.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais tu resteras toujours pour moi une référence dans l'art de manier le filet.

 _—_ Tu te débrouilles bien.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas peur de tuer.

Atalante savait, comme le savait Téos parce qu'il l'avait vu ou parce qu'Herennius l'avait vu aussi et qu'il le lui avait dit.

Elle avait été trouvé Aeshma. La Parthe lui avait tourné le dos, refusant de l'écouter. Atalante lui avait saisi le bras et l'avait retournée, relâché prestement en découvrant son expression et reculé d'un pas. De trois. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être la victime collatérale d'une querelle entre amoureux.

 _—_ Il va être vendu, dit-elle à Aeshma.

La petite thrace s'était figée.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Cet après-midi.

 _—_ Il l'a mérité, rétorqua la Parthe d'une voix pleine de ressentiment. Il a déshonoré la familia.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

 _—_ Je l'ai entraîné, je lui ai parlé après son premier combat, il m'avait assurée qu'il laissait tomber ses conneries religieuses. C'était un bon gladiateur, un bon rétiaire.

 _—_ C'est vrai.

 _—_ Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

 _—_ Mais tu le connais depuis presque quatre ans, vous avez été formés ensemble.

 _—_ Je te connais depuis plus de trois ans, je connais Sonja depuis presque aussi longtemps, Castor aussi, d'autres… Si vous faites n'importe quoi, vous l'assumez. Il n'a qu'à assumer.

 _—_ Mais c'est différent.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Ben, parce que c'est lui, Daoud...

Aeshma l'avait regardée sans vraiment comprendre.

 _—_ C'est ton ami, ton frère, peut-être plus, insista Atalante.

 _—_ Si c'est mon ami, il a trahi notre amitié, ce n'est pas mon frère et tu peux ravaler tes fantasmes, Atalante. Tu es aussi tordue et frustrée que les autres. Si tu as besoin de baiser, ce n'est pas très difficile, tu trouveras toujours des hommes ou des femmes qui assouviront complaisamment tes désirs. Tu n'es pas assez débile pour croire qu'on s'attrape un marmot à chaque fois, même quand Atticus te dit que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il y a plein de manières de se satisfaire sans risque.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'était énervée Atalante, piquée au vif. Si tu ne t'es pas tapé Daoud, tu es aussi vierge que les enfants que vous sacrifiez à vos dieux dans ta région de sauvages.

Elles en étaient venues aux mains, aussi furieuses l'une que l'autre. Téos ne les avait jamais appairées sur le sable d'une arène. Il évitait toujours de mettre face à face deux gladiateurs de qualité. Leur armatura respective les destinait à s'affronter, mais il préférait garder ce genre de performance lorsqu'ils participeraient à un prestigieux munus. Un munus qui lui rembourserait au centuple ses pertes si l'une d'entre elles venait à mourir ou à se faire estropier.

Leur bagarre attira des spectateurs. D'abord quelques-uns, puis quand ceux-ci avaient commencé à encourager bruyamment les deux filles, quand ils avaient commencé à scander leurs noms, d'autres étaient arrivés. Les règlements de compte entre gladiateurs déclenchaient toujours l'enthousiasme. D'abord, parce qu'ils étaient interdits ensuite, parce que les gladiateurs savaient se battre et s'ils enfreignaient l'interdiction, c'était qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus leur colère. Les bagarres s'avéraient alors violentes et sanglantes. Sauvages. Cette fois-ci, deux filles s'affrontaient, des jeunes gladiatrices, la thrace comptait six engagements et autant de victoires, la rétiaire un peu plus âgée huit combats qu'elle avait elle aussi tous remportés.

Les fouets des doctors avaient chassé les amateurs de castagne. Celui d'Herennius avait séparé les deux combattantes. Elles étaient en train de rouler sur le sol, les membres enchevêtrés, frappant dès qu'une ouverture se présentait. Le fouet avait fait bondir Atalante qui s'était brusquement dégagée, Aeshma s'apprêtait à attaquer quand un autre coup l'avait stoppée net dans son élan. Accroupies, prêtes à se sauter à la gorge, elles se défiaient du regard. Le fouet avait une nouvelle fois claqué entre elles. Elles s'étaient remises debout et Herennius les avaient fait se mettre à genoux face à lui.

Le sang leur maculait le visage, il coulait de leurs lèvres, de leurs nez, d'une arcade sourcilière pour Atalante, du front pour Aeshma, leurs tuniques étaient déchirées et celle d'Atalante ne tenait plus que pas la ceinture en cuir qu'elle portait. La jeune femme portait de vilaines marques au niveau du cou et des côtes, Aeshma dont la tunique tenait encore sur une épaule devait certainement en porter de semblables.

 _—_ Attendez-moi, ici.

Le doctor s'était éloigné et était revenu accompagné de Castor, un grand gladiateur de leur familia.

 _—_ Vous avez besoin de vous défouler ? Castor va se charger de vous. Vous aurez droit à un verre de posca toutes les heures, pas un de plus, ce soir vous mangerez du pain, puis vous reprendrez l'entraînement jusqu'à l'heure où, demain matin, commencent les entraînements. À cette occasion, vous recevrez chacune dix coups de verges. Vous resterez ensuite exposées jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et vous êtes consignées pour un mois.

La punition était sévère. La journée et la nuit qui s'annonçaient seraient physiquement épuisantes, la journée du lendemain humiliante et douloureuse, pas pour les dix coups de verge, mais pour l'exposition bras levés au milieu de la cour en plein soleil, taraudées par la faim, la soif et le sommeil. Sommeil, auquel elles n'auraient pas le loisir de s'adonner, le doctor saurait les réveiller en les caressant de ses verges si elles avaient le malheur de s'assoupir. Et pendant un mois, elles n'auraient le droit de participer à aucune fête, de ne partager aucun repas en commun, de ne bénéficier d'aucune amélioration de leur quotidien.

.

Aeshma n'avait pas revu Daoud. Il était parti sans un adieu. Sans un regard, sans son pardon. Téos l'avait vendu. Le garçon, malgré ses qualités, incarnait une déviance. Il avait refusé le combat. Il n'avait plus rien à faire parmi les gladiateurs.

Aeshma n'avait jamais plus évoqué le jeune rétiaire devant personne. Une fois sa punition accomplie, elle avait décidé de devenir une femme. Elle avait repéré un gladiateur d'une autre familia, elle l'avait coincé un soir alors qu'il se rendait au réfectoire et l'avait traîné dans sa chambre. Celle du gladiateur, pas la sienne. Elle avait pris les choses en main parce qu'elle avait longuement écouté les gladiateurs parler entre eux, elle avait aussi écouté les gladiatrices, parce qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à son corps et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. L'homme s'était soumis à ses désirs sans protester, plutôt heureux de ses initiatives et de son savoir‑faire. Elle se garda bien de lui avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé la couche de personne avant lui. Elle se montra prudente et expérimenta la théorie avec la pratique. Quand elle s'estima satisfaite du résultat, elle salua le gladiateur et s'éclipsa. Il avait essayé de la retenir, elle s'était renfrognée et il n'avait pas insisté. Le lendemain, il était reparti avec sa familia. Aeshma l'avait aussi choisi pour cette raison.

La nuit lui avait plu. L'acte lui avait paru bien plus gratifiant qu'une quelconque amitié.

Elle combattit ainsi le vide qu'avait laissé Daoud.

Daoud, le garçon qui chantait sous les étoiles, Daoud et son filet volant.

Elle ne partagea plus de réelle complicité avec personne et, quand elle allait s'asseoir seule dans la nuit, celle‑ci n'était plus habitée que par le silence. Elle refusa de penser à lui et le chassa de ses pensées.

Elle avait commis une erreur avec lui. Elle l'avait laissé pénétrer dans son intimité et comme ceux qui y avaient vécus avant lui, il lui avait été arraché. Il l'avait lui aussi abandonnée, comme l'avait abandonnée son père, comme l'avaient abandonnée sa mère, sa sœur et son frère. Personne ne viendrait jamais plus s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pour lui faire croire qu'elle comptait et pour ensuite l'abandonner après l'avoir trahie, après avoir tout piétiné, tout brûlé. Pour qu'elle se retrouve seule, les mains vides et le cœur meurtri.

Personne.

Aeshma n'accorderait jamais plus sa confiance à personne, pas plus à cette imbécile d'Atalante qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa revint avant qu'Atticus eut fini de s'occuper de la cuisse de la thrace. Celle-ci, à la demande du médecin s'était allongée et supportait stoïquement ses soins. Atticus, après avoir soigneusement lavé la plaie, avait demandé à son élève de venir le seconder. L'élève répondant au nom de Métrios fut chargé de maintenir en contact les deux berges de la plaie, tandis qu'Atticus les scellait avec du fil. Il avait déjà recousu Aeshma deux jours auparavant, mais plusieurs points avaient cédé et du sable s'était glissé dans la blessure, il avait préféré tout retirer. Gaïa s'approcha.

 _—_ Je ne savais pas que de telles techniques étaient utilisées en dehors de l'Égypte, dit-elle.

 _—_ Les médecins voyagent beaucoup, répondit Atticus sans relever la tête de son ouvrage. Et puis, Hippocrate y avait déjà recours à son époque.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est pourtant parfois dangereux.

 _—_ Oui, si la plaie n'est pas propre ou s'infecte ensuite. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Il y avait du sable, mais une bonne part est partie quand Aeshma a pris un bain et j'ai enlevé le reste. La plaie est belle et ne présente aucun gonflement et aucune coloration suspecte.

 _—_ Tu es un homme précieux, Atticus, le félicita Gaïa.

 _—_ J'essaie de bien exercer mon métier.

 _—_ Alors les gladiateurs qui bénéficient de tes soins peuvent se féliciter de t'avoir à leur service.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

 _—_ Avec quoi la recouds-tu ?

 _—_ Avec du crin de cheval que j'ai fait bouillir auparavant. Le fil est solide, plus qu'un fil végétal.

 _—_ Cela te dérangerait-il d'apprendre ta technique à Serena ?

 _—_ Serena ?

 _—_ La petite esclave qui s'est occupée de ta gladiatrice ce matin.

 _—_ Qu'elle approche, je ne refuse jamais de transmettre mon savoir à qui veut l'apprendre.

 _—_ Vraiment ? Même à une femme ? s'étonna Gaïa

 _—_ J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à Aeshma.

 _—_ Ah oui ? fit Gaïa soudain très intéressée.

 _—_ Oui, elle est curieuse et je crois surtout qu'elle voulait apprendre à se soigner elle-même, ce qu'elle fait quand c'est possible.

 _—_ Elle est douée ?

 _—_ J'avoue qu'elle possède de grandes qualités d'écoute et de compréhension. Elle n'a pas seulement le corps vif, son esprit l'est aussi. Elle apprend vite. Et pour répondre à votre question, domina : oui, elle est douée.

 _—_ Atticus, grogna Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne raconte rien que tu ne saches déjà et dont tu puisses avoir honte, Aeshma, répliqua le médecin.

 _—_ Elle m'a déjà soignée, affirma Atalante trop heureuse d'accentuer l'embarras qu'elle avait perçu dans la protestation de la Parthe. Elle n'est pas aussi souriante qu'Atticus, mais elle est efficiente.

 _—_ La prochaine fois, je te laisserai crever, bougonna Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu regretterais trop de me perdre pour le faire.

 _—_ Tu dis ça parce que je ne peux pas bouger.

 _—_ Tu as intérêt, la menaça Atticus.

 _—_ Mmm, peut-être… avoua Atalante. Nos rencontres quoique intenses ont toujours tendance à nous laisser sur le carreau. En même temps…

 _—_ Vous êtes aussi idiotes l'une que l'autre, la coupa Atticus. Et vous finissez toujours surtout, par vous faire punir.

 _—_ Pas toujours…

 _—_ Depuis votre première bagarre jusqu'au combat d'avant-hier, vous avez presque toujours encouru la colère d'Herennius ou de Téos.

Les deux gladiatrices se rembrunirent. Gaïa nota avec curiosité leur brusque changement d'humeur. Les yeux de la petite thrace s'étaient chargés de colère et la rétiaire, d'humeur joyeuse et taquine que Gaïa avait surprise à franchement s'amuser quelques secondes auparavant, s'était soudain assombrie. Le médecin venait certainement d'évoquer un événement qui leur avait rappelé un mauvais souvenir.

Atticus sembla ignorer ce qu'il avait provoqué et invita Serena à s'approcher. Il demanda à Aeshma de lui expliquer à quoi servaient les points de suture, dans quels cas on pouvait y avoir recours, quelles précautions s'avéraient indispensables avant de commencer l'opération, quel matériel était nécessaire pour les réaliser, quels différents types de fil pouvaient être utilisés, quelle surveillance les points nécessitaient et à quel moment ceux-ci devaient être retirés. Aeshma grommela sa contrariété et refusa de se plier à la demande d'Atticus. Le médecin la rappela sèchement à l'ordre, lui intimant de répondre sans attendre et ajouta que cela lui servirait d'exercices de révision. De révision qui lui serait plus qu'utile, précisa-t-il. Aeshma se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Il la menaça alors de ne plus jamais la laisser l'assister et de ne plus jamais lui enseigner son savoir. Elle capitula.

Elle exposa à Serena tout ce qu'elle avait appris auprès d'Atticus, reprenant dans l'ordre, point par point, tout qu'avait évoqué le médecin. Serena posa quelques questions auxquelles Aeshma répondit sans qu'Atticus ne trouvât le besoin d'intervenir. Il tendit ensuite son aiguille à Serena et lui enjoignit de réaliser les deux points encore nécessaires pour fermer la plaie qui s'ouvrait sur la cuisse de la petite thrace. Serena hésita et regarda Gaïa qui lui lança un regard d'encouragement.

 _—_ Suturer une plaie n'a rien de compliqué, déclara Atticus à la jeune esclave. Ce n'est que de la couture. C'est comme coudre deux peaux ensemble et c'est bien plus facile que de ravauder un vêtement.

 _—_ Oui, mais...

 _—_ Mais rien, l'arrêta Atticus.

La jeune esclave leva des yeux inquiets sur Aeshma. La thrace n'appréciait que moyennement l'initiative d'Atticus. Elle vénérait son corps, il était la seule barrière qui se dressait en elle et la déchéance. Sa contrariété se lisait sur son visage et alimentait l'anxiété de Serena.

 _—_ Aeshma est une patiente exemplaire, assura Atticus. Elle ne te reprochera pas de la faire souffrir si tu la soignes bien.

 _—_ Je sais, mais...

 _—_ Applique-toi et tout ira bien, l'encouragea gentiment Atticus.

La jeune esclave se décida enfin, elle se pencha sur la plaie et piqua la chair. Atticus la guida pour le premier point et la laissa se débrouiller seule pour le second.

 _—_ Tu vois, lui dit-il quand elle lui rendit l'aiguille. C'était facile.

 _—_ Merci, medicus, murmura Serena.

 _—_ Tu t'es bien occupée d'elle avant que je n'arrive, c'est à moi et à Aeshma de te remercier.

 _—_ Mmm, approuva Aeshma d'un ton appréciatif. Merci, Serena.

La petite esclave rosit de bonheur.

 _—_ Dans dix jours, tu pourras lui retirer ses fils, déclara Atticus.

Serena, Aeshma et Atalante se troublèrent. La petite esclave viendrait au ludus ou où que ce fût qu'ils campassent, pour venir lui retirer ses fils ?

 _—_ Aeshma bénéficie d'une excellente condition physique, continua le médecin. Avec du repos, une nourriture saine et équilibrée, l'air de la campagne, le calme qui règne ici, elle sera prête à rejoindre la familia et à recommencer les entraînements.

 _—_ Dix jours ? répéta Aeshma espérant qu'Atticus l'éclairât sur le reste de sa déclaration.

 _—_ Dix jours, confirma-t-il. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Téos avant de partir. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. De toute façon, il aurait accepté si le délai s'était avéré plus long. Il en va de son intérêt.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Tu as ordre de rester ici jusqu'à ton complet rétablissement. Et ordre de te conformer à tout ce qu'on te dira de faire. Atalante reste avec toi.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Plains-toi, Aeshma, la coupa Atticus d'un ton tranchant. Peu de gladiateurs peuvent se vanter d'avoir un jour bénéficié d'une convalescence aussi douce que celle qui t'est offerte ici. Je suis sûre que tu ne trouveras pas mieux aux Champs Élysées.

Aeshma ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'étaient les Champs Élysées. Par contre, elle savait très bien que c'était un lieu de délices et que, dans le cas présent, ce lieu appartenait à quelqu'un. À quelqu'une. Aeshma tourna son regard vers la domina. Celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents.

Atalante ne se trouvait pas moins surprise qu'Aeshma, mais certainement beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle. Le soir précédent, on lui avait attribué une chambre où elle avait dormi seule. Le matin, elle avait découvert que la chambre possédait une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la campagne environnante. Elle avait ouvert les panneaux de bois qui la fermaient et pris le temps de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les oliveraies qui s'étendaient comme une mer de verdure, des champs qui ondulait sous le vent et dont elle n'avait pu identifier les cultures, les collines boisées et au loin, les montagnes qui s'élevaient comme des barrières, comme la promesse que derrière s'étendait un autre monde.

Elle avait ensuite passé une excellente matinée. Les gens de villa s'étaient tous montrés accueillants et chaleureux, elle avait pu se laver, on lui avait donné des sandales, une tunique et des sous-vêtements propres, apporté un plateau chargé de nourriture et une carafe de vin. Du vin... pas de la posca, s'était-elle étonnée, un peu troublée qu'une telle attention lui fût accordée. On lui avait permis de sortir de la villa et d'aller se promener, sous condition qu'elle s'éloignât pas trop et qu'elle restât à portée de voix si on avait besoin d'elle.

Atalante était partie marcher. En revenant vers la villa, elle s'était arrêtée et s'était allongée à l'ombre d'un vieil olivier. Elle avait suivi la course des nuages dans le ciel. Les nuages la fascinaient. Elle leur inventait des formes, des histoires. Là, où elle avait grandi les nuages passaient rarement. Durant le jour, le ciel était toujours uni, bleu ou blanc, et ne se teintait de couleurs qu'à l'aurore ou au crépuscule. Durant la nuit, il était invariablement constellé de milliards d'étoiles scintillantes.

Quand l'imagination lui avait fait défaut, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé bercer par les crissements des sauterelles et des crickets, le vrombissement des mouches et des bourdons qui voletaient d'une fleur à l'autre. Elle avait humé l'air, et ses narines s'étaient emplies des effluves des différentes plantes qui l'entouraient et que, malgré les années passées dans cette région du monde, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reconnaître. Elle s'était senti l'esprit en paix.

Atalante était prête à prolonger son séjour aussi longtemps que le désirerait la domina et que le permettrait Téos. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que la domina avait exigé leur présence auprès d'elle. Atalante ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait d'Aeshma, ni ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Elle ne lui avait a priori fait aucun mal, mais c'était bien d'Aeshma dont il était question depuis hier soir. La rétiaire n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel rôle elle jouait dans cette comédie, pourquoi la domina l'avait emmenée avec elle et Aeshma, pourquoi elle avait demandé à ce qu'elle restât à la villa. L'avait-elle promise à quelqu'un ?

Atalante se surprit à paniquer. À qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Et Aeshma ? Elle maudit leur statut d'esclaves, de gladiatrices, prit conscience avec angoisse qu'elles représentaient elle et Aeshma un fantasme, qu'elles allaient se retrouver privées de la protection de la familia, de celle de Téos et d'Herennius.

 _—_ Atalante ?

 _—_ Oui, Atticus.

 _—_ Tu veilleras à ce qu'Aeshma ne s'entraîne pas durant ces dix jours.

Atalante se pinça les lèvres, comment Atticus pouvait lui demander cela ? Aeshma, si elle avait décidé de s'entraîner, ferait fi de ses appels à la raison, et la jeune Syrienne doutait qu'Atticus appréciât que la rétiaire appuyât ses arguments de manière trop brutale. L'expression de la jeune femme incita le médecin à s'adresser directement à la principale intéressée.

 _—_ Aeshma, si jamais je ne te retrouve pas comme je l'attends dans dix jours, je ferai part de ta désobéissance à Téos. On m'a raconté qu'il avait un jour, il y a longtemps de ça, dégradé une gladiatrice, qu'elle était devenue ludia pour quelques temps. Promise aux célibataires, à tous ceux qui voulaient bien d'elle. Elle a continué ensuite à se battre dans l'arène, mais seulement après s'être remise d'un avortement.

Les deux gladiatrices pâlirent. Elles connaissaient évidemment cette histoire, même si ce n'était peut-être qu'une légende destinée à tenir les gladiatrices dans le droit chemin. Aeshma assura à Atticus qu'elle suivrait ses recommandations.

 _—_ Tout le monde y veillera, affirma Gaïa.

.

* * *

.

Claudius Numicius Silus s'impatientait. Il s'était présenté au petit camp où cantonnait une manipule renforcée par une centurie d'auxiliaires recrutés au sein même de la province. Kaeso Atilius Valens disposait ainsi de trois cents hommes qui patrouillaient principalement en Lycie, cette province rattachée depuis seulement trente-quatre ans à l'Empire, et poussaient parfois jusqu'aux frontières de la Pamphylie.

Même s'il fallait peu de temps au tribun pour rejoindre sa légion stationnée en Cappadoce, il était curieux que la XIIe légion Fulminata se privât ainsi de l'un de ses tribuns pour commander un si petit effectif, et c'était justement ce qui avait éveillé les soupçons du centurion Claudius Silus.

Claudius Silus avait d'abord été arrêté à l'entrée du camp. Il avait dû décliner son identité et exposer ce qui motivait sa venue. Le nom du procurateur lui avait ouvert les portes, mais une fois à l'intérieur du camp, il avait dû attendre la venue d'un centurion.

Il avait alors demandé à rencontrer le tribun. Les légionnaires lui avaient répété qu'il devait attendre le centurion. Une fois celui-ci prévenu, il s'était lui aussi enquis de l'identité de Claudius Silus, puis de savoir ce qu'il désirait. Celui-ci répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait déjà dit aux légionnaires de faction à la porte du camp.

 _—_ Pourquoi désires-tu voir le tribun ? demanda le centurion.

Ces soldats se montraient vraiment obtus.

 _—_ Je suis le chef des troupes du procurateur et j'ai de sa part une requête à faire passer au tribun.

 _—_ As-tu un message écrit de sa main ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Montre.

 _—_ Non, refusa Claudius Silus. Il m'a été ordonné de le remettre en main propre à Kaeso Atilius.

 _—_ Il est absent, répondit laconiquement le centurion.

 _—_ Où puis-je le rencontrer ?

 _—_ Je ne puis répondre.

 _—_ Où gardez-vous mes hommes ? demanda alors sèchement Claudius Silus.

 _—_ Tes hommes ?

 _—_ Une de vos patrouilles a illégalement arrêté des soldats qui se trouvaient en mission pour le compte du procurateur.

Le centurion se fendit d'une grimace et son regard se chargea de mépris. La _mission_ du procurateur comme l'appelait cet homme ne s'était pas différenciée, dans les faits, d'un acte de brigandage.

 _—_ Ils ne sont pas ici.

 _—_ Où sont-ils ? insista Claudius.

 _—_ Ils ont été transférés à Patara, nous ne gardons pas de prisonniers à l'intérieur du camp.

 _—_ À Patara, où ?

 _—_ Dans la prison de la caserne.

 _—_ Kaeso Atilius Valens se trouve lui aussi à Patara ?

 _—_ C'est possible.

 _—_ Vous ne savez même pas où se trouve votre tribun ?

 _—_ Si je le sais, tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Claudius Silus n'avait pas salué, pas remercié. Il avait servi plus de vingt-cinq ans dans la légion, appartenu à la garde prétorienne, participé à la campagne de Judée. Ce centurion puait le chevalier. Il devait son grade à sa naissance, non à son mérite ou à son expérience. S'il avait servi en Judée, il n'avait dû y arriver qu'au cours de la troisième année du règne de Vespasien, peut-être même seulement dans la quatrième. Claudius y était arrivé dans la neuvième année du règne de Néron, soit dix ans plus tôt. Et ce morveux se permettait de le traiter de haut ? Si Claudius un jour le croisait sur un chemin isolé ou dans une ruelle sombre de Patara, il lui montrerait ce que valait un véritable soldat formé dans les rangs de la légion.

Il était reparti pour Patara, pestant contre son service de renseignement qui avait été incapable de l'informer du transfert de ses hommes à la caserne. Il fut en butte à Patara aux mêmes tracasseries qu'il avait dû subir au campement : identité, raisons de sa venue, etc. Claudius garda son calme, mais il menaça le principal qui lui assurait que Kaezo Valens Atilius n'était pas visible.

 _—_ Je suis envoyé par le procurateur, le procurateur est un proche de l'Empereur, c'est lui qui l'a personnellement nommé à ce poste. Crois-tu que toi ou ton tribun puissiez ignorer ses demandes ?

 _—_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit par concéder le principal.

 _—_ Ouais, tu ferais bien, avant que je n'envoie un rapport à Rome.

.

Lucius Cornelius Caper se fit annoncer au tribun. Principal, il occupait la fonction de cornicularius auprès du tribun, sorte de secrétaire particulier, d'aide de camp, mais aussi d'homme de confiance. Valens lui laissait le commandement de la caserne quand il s'absentait et surtout, surtout, la garde de sa fille.

Le tribun déjeunait en compagnie de Marcia quand le principal fut introduit.

 _—_ Bonjour Caper, l'accueillit joyeusement Marcia.

 _—_ Marcia, salua familièrement le principal.

 _—_ Que me vaut ta visite, Lucius ? Un problème ? Tu as la mine bien soucieuse, remarqua Valens. Viens t'asseoir et déjeuner avec nous.

 _—_ Merci, tribun.

Lucius s'assit et Marcia se leva pour lui apporter une assiette et un gobelet qu'elle lui remplit de Posca.

 _—_ Merci, Marcia, mais...

 _—_ Tu es le bienvenu, Lucius, dit chaleureusement Valens. Bois, mange un peu et raconte.

Le principal se conforma à l'invitation de Valens. Il vida son gobelet, mangea un peu de pain, quelques olives et une tranche de lard fumé.

 _—_ Claudius Numicius Silus est ici.

 _—_ Il vient récupérer ses hommes ?

 _—_ Oui.

Valens soupira. Ces hommes méritaient les mines, Claudius Silus les appelait ses hommes, ses soldats, ce n'étaient que des pillards et des assassins qui terrorisaient la population.

Le procurateur profitait de son statut pour pressuriser non seulement tous ceux qui vivaient sur les propriétés de l'Empereur, mais aussi tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être juifs de naissance. L'impôt obligatoire qu'ils devaient verser aux caisses de l'Empire servait de prétexte au chantage. Accuser un procurateur de malversations, d'escroquerie, n'était pas aisé. Le procurateur représentait l'Empereur, son bras judiciaire et financier dans la région où il officiait. Des plaintes étaient remontées à Rome, lentement, et beaucoup avaient été écartées. Mais l'appel avait fini par être entendu. Vespasien avait ordonnée une enquête. Discrète. Il n'avait pas envoyé un légat ou un questeur vérifier les comptes car il savait comment ceux-ci pouvait être falsifiés. Il n'avait pas non plus chargé le propréteur de cette mission. Sextus Baebius Constans venait d'être nommé et Vespasien n'avait pas voulu courir le risque de déclencher une guerre d'influence entre son propréteur et son procurateur. Aulus Flavius était intelligent, expérimenté et dangereux. Vespasien connaissait très bien l'ancien tribun de la IVe légion. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée du propréteur ou pire, il en ferait son allié.

Il avait alors contacté le légat de la légion Fulminata cantonnée en Cappadoce. Il lui avait demandé de nommer un homme de confiance à la tête du détachement qui assurerait la protection de la province de Lycie-Pamphylie et de le charger de surveiller le procurateur de Lycie. De rédiger des rapports sur l'exercice de sa procurature. Un homme discret, expérimenté, honnête et surtout intègre. Le légat avait choisi Kaeso Atilius Valens. Il regroupait toutes ces qualités plus une. Le tribun avait une fille, une excellente raison lui serait donnée de traîner à Patara plus souvent que ses fonctions ne l'exigeaient ou que les goûts d'un officier comme Valens ne le poussaient à le désirer. Valens aimait l'armée et il ne visait aucune charge honorifique à Rome. Il assurerait aussi avec compétence la paix et la sécurité de la région.

Valens assurait le commandement du détachement depuis deux ans. Il surveillait Aulus Flavius depuis autant de temps. Il envoyait des rapports réguliers au légat de la Fulminata qui les faisait suivre à Rome. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils contenaient autre chose que de secs rapports militaires.

.

Les soldats-pillards échappèrent aux mines, ils échappèrent même aux verges et repartirent libre et imbus de leur importance de la caserne. L'entrevue de Valens avec Claudius Silus exacerba l'hostilité qui régissait depuis déjà fort longtemps leurs rapports. Valens n'apprécia surtout pas qu'un ex-centurion qui avait profité de la guerre pour s'adonner au meurtre et au pillage, se permît de lui parler d'égal à égal sous prétexte qu'il dirigeait les troupes du procurateur.

 _—_ Tu veilleras dorénavant à vérifier les dires de tes hommes avant de leur prêter foi, lui avait dit impudemment Claudius. Ces hommes agissaient selon des ordres très précis et n'ont répondu qu'à une agression dont ils ont été victimes.

 _—_ Me prends-tu pour un imbécile, Silus ?

 _—_ Tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans les affaires du procurateur, ni à contrevenir aux ordres qu'il donne à ses hommes.

 _—_ La patrouille n'a fait que son devoir.

 _—_ Tes hommes se trouvaient sur des terres qui ne dépendent pas de ta juridiction.

 _—_ Là où le pouvoir de l'Empereur s'étend, le légionnaire est chez lui.

 _—_ Ne commets pas l'erreur de t'attirer le courroux du procurateur, menaça Claudius.

 _—_ Tu parles à un tribun.

 _—_ Alors, la prochaine fois, reste à ta place de tribun, grinça Claudius avec morgue.

 _—_ La tienne risque un jour d'être au fond d'un trou, répliqua vertement Valens.

Claudius avait souri méchamment, insolemment. Tant qu'il travaillait pour Aulus Flavius, il se savait intouchable. Quant au tribun, il saurait bientôt ce qu'il mijotait. Dans moins de dix jours, il aurait peut-être la preuve de ce qu'il avait affirmé au procurateur.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Ata, ce que tu peux puer, tu aurais pu prendre un bain, râla Aeshma en lançant les dés.

 _—_ Tu as le nez bien délicat.

 _—_ Tu pues le bouc. Les boucs, ça pue, nez délicat ou pas.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les gens, ricana Atalante. Mais en fait, tu n'aimes rien, pas même les animaux. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à devenir bestiaire ? Tu aurais pu satisfaire tes frustrations. Au moins, tu aurais tué à tour de bras à chaque fois que tu serais rentrée dans l'arène.

 _—_ Il n'y a rien de glorieux à être un bestiaire.

 _—_ Tu te bats pour la gloire ?

 _—_ Pourquoi veux-tu que je me batte ?

 _—_ Pour survivre, pour espérer un jour gagner l'épée de bois.

 _—_ Tu y crois ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ata, jamais Téos ne nous laissera partir.

 _—_ Peut-être pas lui, mais un munéraire, pourquoi pas ?

 _—_ Rêve bien, lâcha Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est presque tout ce qui me reste, murmura Atalante sombrement.

 _—_ Non, il te reste les cris du public, leurs encouragements.

 _—_ Leur mépris.

 _—_ Tu sais que tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous, répliqua hargneusement Aeshma.

Atalante haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Pff... souffla Aeshma qui ne comprenait pas l'humeur sombre d'Atalante. Tu l'auras un jour ton épée.

 _—_ Oui, mais pour aller où ?

 _—_ Ata, chasse tes idées noires. Merde ! jura Aeshma. Ça ne te réussit pas la vie oisive.

 _—_ Parle pour toi, je sais très bien m'occuper.

.

Les deux gladiatrices habitaient la villa depuis maintenant cinq jours. Atalante y avait pris ses habitudes. Elle se levait tôt, partait courir une heure, revenait pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle sortait ensuite s'entraîner. Elle faisait surtout de la gymnastique : saut à la corde, saut en longueur, jet de pierre, assouplissement, renforcement musculaire, course rapide avec ou sans poids. Dès le deuxième jour, les gens attachés au service de la villa s'étaient attardés à la regarder suer, bouger et sauter. Sa haute taille pour une femme, sa musculature déliée, sa souplesse et sa dextérité les impressionnaient. Ils savaient qu'elle était gladiatrice et à leur admiration, se mêlait la fierté qu'elle fût leur hôte.

Atalante pouvait rester des heures sans proférer un seul mot et elle appréciait la solitude, mais elle avait appris enfant l'importance de l'hospitalité et les règles qui régissaient l'une des lois les plus sacrées de son peuple. Elle s'y était pliée quand elle vivait dans les grandes plaines arides de Syrie.

Elle appartenait aux tribus du désert qui sillonnaient des pistes connues d'eux seuls, vivant du commerce, de l'élevage et de la culture du palmier dattier, parfois des oliviers quand ils possédaient assez de terres dans de grandes oasis. Elle savait aussi bien recevoir qu'être reçue. Atalante attira la sympathie. Elle se montra serviable, souriante et affable. Elle proposa son aide au moulin et sa force fit des merveilles. Elle traîna aussi lors de ses longues promenades en fin de journée avec les bergers et participa à la traite des chèvres.

Elle avait timidement demandé à un berger si elle pouvait essayer de traire une chèvre. Il avait accepté, lui avait demandé si elle savait y faire. Elle avait secoué la tête et il lui avait montré comment s'installer, comment attraper les trayons et les masser pour faire jaillir le lait sans les abîmer. Il lui montra, puis lui laissa la place. Atalante avait déjà trait des chèvres, elle avait même trait des chamelles, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir encore s'y prendre. Il lui suffit de quelques instants seulement pour que les gestes lui revinssent. Le berger s'était ébaudi de sa dextérité et l'avait invitée à revenir l'aider aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait.

.

Aeshma de son côté avait passé sa première journée à dormir. Serena était passée la voir avant la nuit. Elle avait vérifié sa cuisse, puis l'avait ointe d'un onguent que lui avait laissé Atticus. Elle avait tenté de discuter avec sa patiente. Sans succès. La douleur lancinante, sa retraite forcée et surtout, l'ignorance dans laquelle la domina l'avait laissée de ses intentions envers elle, rendait son humeur morose, et une sourde colère, mêlée de frustration dévorait lentement ses entrailles.

Elle s'était levée le deuxième jour, s'était résolue à se couvrir d'une tunique et s'était rendue au jardin, pensant peut-être y trouver la domina. Elle tomba sur l'intendant qui fit immédiatement appeler Serena et la laissa s'occuper de la gladiatrice. Serena avait froncé les sourcils contrariée, mais n'avait rien osé dire. Elle avait proposé une collation à la jeune gladiatrice. Aeshma s'était rendue compte qu'elle mourait de faim et elle avait accepté. Serena l'avait conduite devant la maison. Elle avait demandé une table et des tabourets et s'était précipitée à la cuisine. Elle se souvenait du repas que la domina avait servi à la thrace, de son énorme appétit. Elle prépara un plateau en conséquence, refusa les fèves que sa patiente avait évitées et les remplaça par un plat de gruau. Elle n'osa pas exiger du vin, mais demanda à ce qu'on lui céda une carafe de bonne posca.

Aeshma fit honneur au repas et Serena chavira de bonheur quand elle l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle.

 _—_ Assieds-toi, avait-elle grogné plus qu'elle n'avait parlé.

 _—_ Ce ne serait pas correct, avait avancé Serena.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui ne serait pas correct ? De t'asseoir à table avec une esclave ? Une gladiatrice ? Tu as honte qu'on te voie en ma compagnie ? avait maugréé désagréablement la thrace.

 _—_ Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça, avait protesté Serena.

 _—_ Tu es mon soigneur, assieds-toi.

Serena, rouge comme un coquelicot, avait pris place en face de la gladiatrice. Celle-ci avait poussé des plats devant elle, attrapé un gobelet sur un plateau et servi la jeune fille. Serena avait déjà mangé, mais elle ne désirait pas contrarier la thrace et elle avait partagé son repas.

L'arrivée d'Atalante brisa le silence qui pesait sur la jeune esclave sans qu'Aeshma, toute à son repas, n'en prît conscience.

 _—_ Aesh, s'écria la rétiaire ravie. Tu es enfin sortie de ton lit ? Et tu manges ? Non, rectifia-t-elle avec un rictus. Tu bâfres comme à ton habitude. Tu permets ?

Atalante s'empara du gobelet de posca d'Aeshma et le vida cul sec.

 _—_ Ce que j'ai soif, souffla-t-elle en se resservant.

 _—_ C'est mon gobelet, l'invectiva Aeshma.

 _—_ Ce qui est à toi est à moi, et ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens

 _—_ Ah, ouais ? ricana Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm… sauf mon armatura, mais il y a peu de chance pour que tu essaies encore de me la voler.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais voulu être rétiaire.

 _—_ Heureusement, parce que tu es vraiment nulle sous cette armatura.

Aeshma attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un ramequin vide qui avait contenu des olives, et le lui lança à la figure. Atlante s'attendait à une attaque de ce genre et elle évita l'objet qui tomba sur un buisson et roula intact sur le sol. Elle alla le ramasser et le replaça sur la table.

 _—_ Je n'aurais jamais accumulé autant de victoires que toi sous l'armatura des thraces, dit-elle conciliante.

Aeshma soupesa la véracité de sa déclaration et accepta l'excuse déguisée. Elle invita aussi du regard la jeune Syrienne à se joindre à son repas. Elle retrouvait ainsi une partie de l'univers qui était le sien depuis huit ans. Serena se sentit encore plus impressionnée, jusqu'à ce qu'Atalante la félicita sincèrement pour de s'être aussi bien occupée de la petite thrace, d'avoir su s'attirer les bonnes grâce d'Atticus qui, affirma la rétiaire, n'acceptait de transmettre son art que s'il en jugeait la personne digne.

 _—_ Dans la familia, seul Métrios et Aeshma ont bénéficié de son savoir.

 _—_ Tu connais beaucoup de choses ? demanda Serena à Aeshma.

 _—_ Bof…

 _—_ Aesh, la réprimanda Atalante. Ne joue pas ta modeste, tu es douée.

 _—_ Ata, pourquoi tu me cherches tout le temps ? grommela Aeshma.

Qu'est-ce qui poussa ce jour-là Atalante à dévoiler une vérité qu'elle tenait secrète depuis des années, depuis que, peu à peu, elle se fût prise d'affection pour la petite Parthe solitaire, si fière d'elle-même, qui sous ses dehors bourrus et violents cachait une réelle sensibilité ?

Elle l'avait su quand elle l'avait vue à quatorze ans s'en prendre à un gladiateur parce qu'il avait, deux jours durant, martyrisé un petit novice qui lui avait déplu pour un gobelet de posca renversé par mégarde. Parce qu'Aeshma, sans réfléchir, simplement guidée par son désir de punir une injustice, avait visé un peu trop haut. Qu'elle s'était fait battre comme plâtre sous le regard amusé de la plupart des assistants, sous le regard furieux d'Herennius, sous celui admiratif de son ami Daoud, celui aussi admiratif, puis soudain affolé de la douzaine de novices que comptait à cette époque la familia. Atalante avait quinze ans, elle maniait déjà le trident et le poignard contrairement à Aeshma qui, de l'avis d'Herennius était encore trop jeune pour s'entraîner avec des armes. Atalante avait été achetée six mois auparavant. Téos avait été attiré par sa taille déjà élevée pour une si jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris en quoi consistait le métier de gladiateur, mais elle avait compris qu'elle combattrait des armes à la main, qu'elle pourrait gagner de l'argent, qu'elle ne servirait jamais personne et qu'elle voyagerait. Elle connaissait la petite Parthe depuis six mois, mais elle n'avait jamais beaucoup prêté attention à elle. Elles ne suivaient pas le même entraînement et Atalante la considérait comme une enfant, elle ne maniait même pas l'épée, même si elle se montrait plutôt douée en combat à main nue.

Peut-être lui avoua-t-elle, parce qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui rappelait son enfance, parce que les gens s'étaient montrés doux et accueillants avec elle, parce qu'elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour Aeshma et qu'elle avait sans doute eu plus peur qu'elle ne le croyait à la soirée du propréteur.

 _—_ Parce que, avoua Atalante. Même si tu es une femme, tu me rappelles mon petit frère Sohek. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et je l'aimais beaucoup.

Aeshma se figea, sa main qui allait s'emparer de son gobelet resta suspendue dans le vide. On ne parlait jamais de la vie d'avant. Aeshma ne savait même pas si Atalante était née esclave ou l'était devenue. Un vide désagréable venait de se former au creux de son estomac, mais elle refusa d'y penser.

Elle reprit son geste et le visage dénué de toute expression, porta son gobelet à ses lèvres. Atalante se mordit la lèvre, se reprochant sa bêtise. Elle se leva sans un mot et partit courir vers les collines accidentées. Elle ne revint que le soir.

Aeshma s'était tue après le départ d'Atalante, et Serena n'avait pas osé la déranger. Soudain, la petite thrace se retourna vers elle.

 _—_ Où est la domina ?

 _—_ Elle est repartie hier pour Patara.

 _—_ Elle va revenir ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ À qui appartient la villa ?

 _—_ À Julia Metella Valeria

 _—_ La domina ?

 _—_ Non, c'est sa sœur.

Les dés roulèrent et Atalante poussa un cri de joie.

 _—_ On aurait dû jouer de l'argent, je t'aurais plumée, déclara-t-elle.

 _—_ Pff...

 _—_ Tu joues n'importe comment.

 _—_ J'en ai marre, répliqua sombrement Aeshma.

 _—_ De quoi ? Tu serais à la familia, tu serais bouclée dans ta tente ou dans ta cellule s'ils sont encore au ludus. Ici, tu es libre de tes mouvements et même si c'est un entraînement doux, tu peux t'entraîner.

 _—_ Tu es un vrai cerbère.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas envie d'encourir le courroux d'Atticus qui entraînera celui d'Herennius et de Téos. Pourquoi tu ne te détends pas, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici.

 _—_ Tu doutes toujours des intentions de la domina ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ J'ai douté aussi, mais ça fait cinq jours qu'on est là et tout se passe exactement comme elle nous l'avait promis.

 _—_ C'est louche.

 _—_ Chez mon peuple, les lois de l'hospitalité sont sacrées et même si c'est bizarre, je crois que la domina pense la même chose.

 _—_ Tu la crois honnête ?

 _—_ Envers nous, oui.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi ?

 _—_ Demande-le-lui si tu la revois, Aesh, lui conseilla Atalante avec un sourire en coin. Elle avait l'air de t'apprécier

 _—_ T'es con.

 _—_ Mais j'ai raison.

 _—_ Joue.

Atalante ramassa les dés, les secoua au creux de sa main et les fit rouler sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait rien affirmer, ni dire ce qui avait motivé la décision de la domina, mais elle avait une certitude, c'était qu'Aeshma, et elle seule, était la cause de leur présence ici. Et que grâce à elle, elle avait peut-être échappé à une fin de soirée pénible.

 _Atalante sourit. Aeshma aurait beaucoup plu à Sohek._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 **.**

 **Le savon d'Alep :** la recette est restée inchangée depuis trois milles ans. Plus de trois ingrédients et ce n'est plus du savon d'Alep.

.

 **Troisième année du règne de Vespasien :** 72 ap JC, le temple de Jérusalem à été rasé en 70, en 73 la dernière place de résistance juive, la forteresse de Massada tenue par les sicaires (des extrémistes juifs) est assiégée. Elle tombera en avril 74. La Xe légion Gemina conquiert un tombeau : les résistants se sont tous entre-tués (le suicide leur était interdit.)

.

 _._

 _._


	4. Confrontations R

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour sa relecture._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

* * *

.

.

 _._

Julia arpentait nerveusement la pièce. Les années n'avaient pas d'un voile apaisant recouvert la peine et la colère qui parfois, explosaient comme un volcan capricieux dans les yeux de Gaïa. Elle s'immobilisa soudainement et se tourna vivement vers sa jeune sœur assise confortablement sur un sofa.

 _—_ Tu es venue pour ça, gronda-t-elle. Tes affaires, tes propositions, ne sont qu'un prétexte.

— Les assassins méritent leur châtiment, répondit simplement, Gaïa.

— Gaïa, je le connais depuis longtemps et il n'a rien d'un assassin.

— Il a suivi la Xe légion partout où elle s'est rendue. Lui et la Fulminata ne font qu'un.

— Il n'est pas né dans une tente, Gaïa.

— Je le sais bien. Il a rejoint son commandement quand, dans la douzième année du règne de Néron, la Fulminata a été massacrée à Beth-Oron. On a envoyé des milliers d'hommes pour combler ses effectifs et son commandement a aussi été renouvelé à cette occasion. Vespasien l'a ensuite remarqué, puis Titus. Il était à Gerasa.

— En es-tu bien sûre ? Vespasien avait envoyé Lucius Annius à Gerasa, pas une légion.

— Un détachement de la Fulminata y était présent et c'est lui qui en assurait le commandement.

— Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à un ordre de Vespasien, il était là où il avait l'ordre d'être, Gaïa.

— Il était là où ses légionnaires massacraient aveuglement les populations.

— C'est un homme droit.

Gaïa perdit soudain son insouciante nonchalance. Elle se leva brusquement.

 _—_ Il est responsable, dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. Il a trempé son glaive dans le sang des nôtres, lancé des torches dans notre maison. Tuer, violer, massacrer, déporter, voilà ce à quoi s'occupait ton homme droit. Droit dans le mal.

— Pourquoi...

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier ? Parce que la nuit, des bruits d'armes, des hurlements de terreur, des supplications de femmes en pleurs, des cris d'agonie et des beuglements de pillards hantent mes rêves. Parce que je ne peux pas oublier le visage de ma mère égorgée, vidée de ses entrailles, les yeux de Lucia... Tu te rappelles de ses yeux, Julia ? Quand nous l'avons trouvée en sang dans le triclinium ?

Un goût de bile envahit soudain la gorge de Julia. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait surtout de Gaïa. Elle avait douze ans quand leur vie sans soucis avait basculé dans l'horreur, c'était une jeune fille insouciante et joyeuse. Heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que la ville soit investie par les légionnaires. Ils cherchaient les juifs, ils avaient fini par ne plus faire aucune distinction entre eux et les autres. Julia avait sauvée Gaïa, elle avait tué pour elle et elle l'avait cachée. Elle avait entendu. Tous ces cris qui agitaient le sommeil de Gaïa. Depuis dix ans, ils ne s'étaient pas assourdis, ils ne s'étaient pas tus. Gaïa avait beau se montrer dure et intouchable, elle n'avait jamais surmonté cette épreuve.

 _—_ Gaïa... tu comptes assassiner tous les légionnaires qui étaient là-bas ?

— Seulement ceux que j'ai pu retrouver, ceux qui ne sont pas morts.

— Tu vas aussi t'occuper du procurateur ?

— Oui, de lui et de son centurion.

— Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupée de lui plus tôt ?

— J'ai mis du temps à retrouver les officiers qui secondaient Lucius Annius.

— Tu vas tous les tuer ?

— Non, pour certains, ce serait leur accorder une mort bien trop douce. J'en ai déjà éliminé deux.

— Tu les as fait tuer ?

— Non.

— Alors ?

— L'un a été accusé d'avoir comploté contre l'Empereur. Il a été exilé en Espagne.

Gaïa se fendit d'un sourire cruel.

 _—_ Il sert encore les légions maudites de Rome. Grâce à lui, les forgerons ont du fer pour fabriquer leurs glaives et leurs pilums.

— Il a été condamné aux mines ?

— Oui, confirma Gaïa. Quant à l'autre, il a exactement su pourquoi il mourait. Je le lui ai dit en lui enfonçant un poignard dans le ventre.

Julia soupira. Elle ne jugeait pas Gaïa, elle comprenait l'objet de sa quête, même si elle ne l'approuvait pas. Gaïa cherchait à oublier, elle pensait trouver la paix, être délivrée de ses cauchemars le jour où elle mettrait un point final à sa vengeance. Julia n'était pas sûre qu'elle y arrivât ainsi. Le sang engendre le sang, la haine encore plus de haine, la violence est une spirale sans fin. Elle avait peur que Gaïa s'y noyât. Que Rome, toutes ses légions et tous ses citoyens devinssent l'ennemi à abattre aux yeux de la jeune femme perdue. Elle tuerait ceux qui se trouvaient à Gerasa, puis elle se vengerait de Vespasien qui avait envoyé Lucius Annius raser la ville, puis de Titus, puis de ceux qui les servaient, de l'Empire qu'ils servaient. Sa soif de vengeance ne s'assouvirait jamais et demanderait toujours plus de victimes. Gaïa finirait par se perdre ou plus simplement par y perdre la vie.

Julia aurait aimé lui apporter la paix, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que la haine et le ressentiment n'engendraient que toujours plus de haine et de douleur. Julia n'avait pas oublié. La peine et la peur lui étreignaient encore souvent le cœur et lui broyaient l'âme. Mais le temps ne s'arrêtait pas, les événements s'enchaînaient, se succédaient et parfois, quand on n'avait aucune prise sur eux, quand on n'en avait jamais eu aucune, il fallait l'accepter et continuer à vivre. Julia s'était occupée de Gaïa. Elle était plus âgée et elle avait dû se battre pour leur assurer un présent et un avenir.

Gaïa était restée ancrée dans le passé et dans sa douleur. Julia avait rencontré Quintus. Un autre monde. Il était doux et paisible. Sa famille avait vécu sans heurt le rattachement de la Lycie à l'Empire, il n'avait jamais connu les horreurs de la guerre et des massacres. Épicurien dans l'âme, il vivait l'instant présent avec sagesse. Il aimait Julia, sans trop savoir ce qui lui valait le bonheur d'en être aimé en retour. Leur relation était simple et harmonieuse. La jeune femme s'était apaisée auprès de lui. Elle aspirait à la même chose pour Gaïa. Mais le temps n'était pas venu. Gaïa devait se vider du trop-plein de fiel qui lui empoisonnait le cœur.

 _—_ Et qu'as-tu prévu pour le procurateur, son centurion et Valens ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

— Je vais détruire leur vie.

— Comment ?

— Pour Claudius Numicius Silus, je ne sais pas encore. Pour Aulus, je vais détruire sa carrière, pour Valens...

Gaïa prit une expression cruelle.

 _—_ Oh, non, Gaïa, s'insurgea Julia. Non.

— C'est son point faible.

— Tu...

De légers coups frappés contre la porte l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

 _—_ Oui, fit Julia.

Une affranchie s'introduisit dans la pièce.

 _—_ Domina, euh... Marcia Atilia demande à vous v...

— Julia ! s'écria l'impétueuse jeune fille par-dessus l'épaule de l'affranchie. Julia, il faut que je te voie !

L'affranchie prit un air désolé, elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'empêcher la jeune fille de la suivre. Julia la rassura d'un signe de tête, elle savait comme il était compliqué de s'opposer aux volontés de la fille de Valens.

L'affranchie se retira et Marcia remarqua la présence de Gaïa.

 _—_ Oh, vous êtes là !

La jeune fille rougit de confusion. Julia regarda sa sœur d'un air inquiet. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Gaïa avait en tête, mais elle avait très bien compris qu'elle utiliserait Marcia afin d'assouvir sa vengeance contre Kaeso Valens.

Julia s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune fille. Quels qu'eussent été les crimes de Valens, sa fille ne méritait pas d'en porter la responsabilité. Comment Gaïa pouvait-elle se venger sur un innocent ? Elle avait pourtant semblé apprécier Marcia, aussi bien quand elle lui avait parlé lors du munus, que lors de la soirée chez Sextus Baebius Constans.

.

* * *

.

Marcia ne s'attendait à rencontrer Gaïa Metella à Patara. Elle était partie se promener sur le port dans la matinée. La rumeur courait de groupe en groupe, bondissait, volait comme un exocet par-dessus les vagues. Marcia avait d'abord eu du mal à saisir ce qui excitait ou scandalisait parfois de vertueuses commères. Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu revenir le nom de Julia Metella Valeria, elle attrapa au vol celui de sa sœur Gaïa. Se doutant, que le sujet avait trait à la soirée chez Sextus Constans, Marcia avait approché des bavards, tendu l'oreille.

 _—_ Deux ! Pas une ! Deux ! s'exclamait un homme.

— Mais pour quelle raison ?

— Je croyais Julia Valeria vertueuse.

Les bavards s'éloignèrent. Plus loin d'autres jacassaient :

 _—_ On dit que Julia Metella Valeria a cédé aux désirs de sa sœur.

— Sa sœur ?

— Oui, elle est déjà venue ici, elle réside à Alexandrie.

— Alexandrie...

Marcia soupira et s'éloigna en finissant la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas voulu entendre :

 _—_ Alexandrie est une ville de débauchés.

Ce que les gens pouvaient avoir l'esprit étriqué. Ils avaient des avis tranchés sur tout, tout en ne connaissant rien à rien. Elle était curieuse de savoir combien de ces bavards médisants s'étaient déjà rendus à Alexandrie.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils tous ?

 _—_ _Deux. Pas une._

Deux. Ils parlaient donc de deux femmes. Julia avait cédé à Gaïa, mais à quel propos ?

 _—_ Des gladiateurs ! fit un vieil homme.

— Non, Aster, des gladiatrices...

— Par Zeus ! s'écria le vieil homme scandalisé. Quelle drôle d'idée !

— Et pas pour une nuit... mais dix.

— Dix jours !

— Quel scandale !

— Cela montre aussi l'étendue des finances dont dispose Julia Valeria.

— Elle va ruiner la réputation de Quintus Pulvillus.

— Elle est rentrée chez elle après le banquet et n'a pas quitté Patara depuis, intervint un homme qui n'appréciait pas qu'on médît sur une femme qu'il estimait. Elle n'est pas folle, elle ne se compromettrait jamais avec des gladiateurs.

— Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

— C'est...

La suite n'intéressait pas Marcia. Les gladiatrices ? La thrace et la rétiaire, elles seules étaient présentes au banquet du propréteur. Qu'avaient pu demander Gaïa à Julia ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Qui pourrait la renseigner ? La chance lui sourit, en revenant vers le forum, elle aperçut le secrétaire du propréteur, Anémios. Elle le connaissait et pourrait peut-être apprendre auprès de lui quelle faveur Julia avait accordée à sa sœur.

 _—_ Anémios !

— Marcia Atilia, je te salue.

— Dis, c'est quoi cette histoire de gladiatrices ?

— De gladiatrices ? demanda Anémios confus.

— Les gens racontent que Julia Valeria a...

Comme Marcia n'en connaissait pas plus, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant qu'Anémios morde à l'hameçon.

 _—_ Ah ! comprit enfin Anémios. Le propréteur a simplement cédé le soir du banquet les deux gladiatrices qu'il avait louées à Gaïa Metella.

— Comment cela cédé ? Que voulait-elle en faire ?

— Je ne saurais médire comme les gens dont tu sembles avoir surpris les conversations.

Anémios regarda Marcia d'un air songeur.

 _—_ Mais si tu veux savoir, je pense que les deux gladiatrices, ou plutôt, que la petite thrace s'est retrouvée être l'enjeu d'une lutte d'influence entre Julia Metella Valeria et Aulus Flavius.

— Ah...

— Disons, qu'ils s'amusent à se chamailler.

— J'en doute, déclara Marcia d'un ton assuré. Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

— Aulus désirait passer la fin de la nuit avec la thrace.

— Elle était blessée, répliqua Marcia trouvant l'idée du procurateur idiote. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu en faire ?

Anémios se fendit d'une grimace.

 _—_ S'amuser, suggéra-t-il.

— Comment ?

— Marcia tu... C'est une gladiatrice, ces gens-là, sont fiers et très résistants. Ça peut être amusant de... de voir jusqu'à quel point ils sont capables de résister. Un gladiateur se montre courageux face à la mort, mais qu'en est-il si...

— Tu crois qu'il voulait lui faire du mal ?

— Même s'il n'avait pas voulu, il lui en aurait fait.

— Mais alors, pourquoi Gaïa Metella a-t-elle demandé à ce qu'on lui donne la thrace ?

— Ça, je ne sais pas, avoua Anémios.

— Pourquoi la rétiaire est-elle partie avec elles ?

— Gaïa Metella a affirmé qu'elle s'assurerait de l'obéissance de sa camarade.

— Elle lui voulait du mal ?

— Je ne sais pas. Julia Valeria est une femme honnête, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait cautionné cela, même si la demande émanait de sa sœur.

— Tu la connais bien ?

— Qui ça ?

— Gaïa Metella.

— Marcia, je suis l'accensus du propréteur, pas un...

— Je sais, je sais, le coupa Marcia consciente de s'être montrée trop curieuse. C'était juste une question.

— Et non, je ne la connais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant qu'elle n'arrive avant-hier à Patara.

— Elles sont où ?

— Qui ? Julia Valeria et sa sœur ?

— Non, les gladiatrices.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas à Patara. Si c'est exact, il est fort probable qu'elles aient été emmenées dans une propriété à la campagne.

— Au Grand Domaine ! s'exclama Marcia. Merci, Anémios.

Elle le salua et s'éloigna rapidement. L'accensus se retrouva un peu étourdi par l'intervention de la jeune fille. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Lycie-Pamphylie, il avait souvent dû traiter d'affaires de sécurité avec le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. L'homme connaissait mieux la région que lui.

Il avait accueilli Anémios avec déférence et avait cordialement répondu aux questions qu'avait pu lui poser l'affranchi. Valens ne médisait pas, n'en disait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait, ne parlait que de ce qu'il connaissait et se montrait extrêmement prudent. Anémios à chacune de ses visites au tribun avait rencontré sa fille. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et se demandait souvent comment un homme aussi sérieux et austère que Valens pouvait avoir engendré une fille aussi pétulante que l'était Marcia. Il l'apercevait en train de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule qui se pressait vers le forum ou vers le port. Elle n'avait en rien l'air d'une aristocrate romaine, si elle n'avait porté des habits taillés dans des étoffes de qualité, elle aurait pu facilement passer pour un de ces gamins mi-voleur, mi-mendiant qui pullulaient dans n'importe quelles villes du monde civilisé.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa arborait un sourire doux et bienveillant, et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Julia sentit le malaise la gagner. Elle craignait que Gaïa n'usât de son charme pour séduire la jeune fille et s'assurer ainsi de la manipuler à sa guise. Marcia, trop innocente, deviendrait un jouet entre ses mains. Mais Julia pouvait peut-être déjouer les plans machiavéliques de sa jeune sœur. Elle pouvait peut-être faire en sorte que le penchant naturel qu'éprouvait Gaïa pour la fille de Valens se transformât en une véritable affection.

 _—_ Marcia, s'écria joyeusement Julia. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

— Euh...

— As-tu déjeuné au moins ?

— Oui, merci... Je vous dérange ?

— Non.

Marcia jetait de brefs coups d'œil en coin à Gaïa, et détournait prestement les yeux quand son regard tombait sur celui de la jeune femme.

 _—_ Marcia ? insista Julia.

— C'est euh...

— Ne me dis pas que Gaïa t'intimide.

— Non, mais euh... je croyais qu'elle... Euh...

— Que je prenais du bon temps en compagnie des gladiatrices ? De la petite thrace ? demanda narquoisement Gaïa.

— Euh... balbutia Marcia embarrassée.

— Les nouvelles vont vite, fit Gaïa d'un ton acide.

— Je ne pensais pas à ça, se défendit Marcia rouge de honte. Je... je voulais juste...

La jeune fille appela Julia à son secours.

Gaïa s'était assise sur le bord d'une table et la fixait d'un air sardonique, presque cruel. Julia s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle leva une main à la hauteur de son visage et lui arrangea une mèche derrière l'oreille. Gaïa fronça les sourcils. Julia lui sourit en coin et au lieu de retirer sa main, elle tira un coup sec sur la mèche qu'elle lissait un moment auparavant. Gaïa exprima sa désapprobation par un cri de douleur et de surprise. Le geste se voulait taquin, aussi bien aux yeux de Marcia qu'à ceux de Gaïa, mais il contenait une menace implicite. Julia attendit un instant d'être certaine que sa sœur avait bien reçu son message et qu'elle se tiendrait sage jusqu'à ce que l'aînée rendît sa liberté à la puîné.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa n'était pas le genre de femme à se soumettre à quiconque, mais d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Julia avait toujours su l'amadouer quand elle s'était engagée dans une attitude hostile. Si Gaïa ne voulait pas aller se baigner, ne voulait pas manger, pas sortir, pas mettre un vêtement qui lui déplaisait, il suffisait souvent que Julia arrivât pour que la petite fille acceptât le sourire aux lèvres, d'obtempérer à toutes ses demandes alors qu'elle avait obstinément refusé ce plaisir, parfois pendant plus d'une heure, à sa mère, à sa nourrice, à son précepteur et parfois même à son père. Indifférente aux cris ou aux menaces de punitions. Cette obéissance ne devait rien à la peur ou à la soumission. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Julia avait toujours fasciné l'enfant qu'avait été Gaïa. La petite fille la suivait partout, elle l'écoutait avec attention, suivait toujours ses conseils. Julia savait consoler ses peines d'enfant, la rassurer quand elle avait peur, la serrer contre elle quand elle avait besoin de savoir qu'on l'aimait.

Gaïa avait grandi, elle s'était endurcie, mais la confiance et l'amour qu'elle vouait à Julia avaient perduré à travers les années, les épreuves et la séparation. Gaïa avait pensé la suivre et quitter Alexandrie, quand Julia avait décidé de se marier et de s'installer de l'autre côté de la mer. Julia l'en avait dissuadée. Pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait que Gaïa s'immisçât dans son couple, pas parce que Quintus et la jeune femme entretenaient des rapports parfois tendus, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Gaïa abandonnât tout ce qu'elles avaient construit à Alexandrie.

À l'origine, avant de rencontrer Quintus Valerius, Julia avait effectué le voyage à Patara pour développer leurs affaires et celles-ci seraient d'autant plus florissantes si Gaïa les gérait à Alexandrie et Julia à Patara. Les liaisons maritimes étaient assez nombreuses pour qu'elles s'écrivissent fréquemment et se rendissent parfois visite si la séparation leur pesait. Julia pensait aussi que Gaïa devait s'épanouir hors de son ombre. Sa jeune sœur avait trop tendance à la considérer comme la seule personne vivante digne d'attention et d'amour. Julia était son seul point d'ancrage affectif. Cela ne lui pesait pas car elle aimait profondément et généreusement sa jeune sœur, mais Gaïa ne développerait jamais de relations affectives ou sentimentales si Julia restait à ses côtés. Tout simplement parce que la présence seule de sa grande sœur suffisait au bonheur de la petite sœur.

Si Gaïa naviguait avec aisance dans le monde des affaires, si elle savait se montrer charmante avec ses clients, ses fournisseurs, ses employés, si elle éveillait la sympathie, elle éveillait tout autant la crainte. Gaïa n'entretenait réellement aucune relation personnelle. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'amant, pas d'amante. Que lui importait puisqu'elle avait sa grande sœur. Julia avait peu d'amis, mais elle avait quand même ce qu'on appelle des amis. Elle en avait eu à Alexandrie, comme elle en avait ici. D'abord, son secrétaire Andratus, puis Quintus qui était autant son ami que son mari et enfin, Marcia.

Julia avait espéré, non qu'elle la remplaçât, mais que Gaïa trouvât quelqu'un qui adoucirait ses jours et ses pensées. Un ami, une amie, un amant, une amante, pourquoi pas un mari ? Julia avait bien trouvé Quintus. Mais depuis deux ans que Julia l'avait laissée, s'était mariée et installée à Patara, Gaïa n'avait noué aucune relation de la sorte. Elle n'était pas non plus venue lui rendre visite aussi souvent que Julia l'avait cru. Une fois. Quand elle avait appris que Julia voulait se marier. Et cette fois-ci. Deux visites intéressées. La première pour s'assurer que sa sœur ne faisait pas une bêtise, la seconde pour affaire.

Julia posa son regard sur Marcia. Gaïa aurait éliminé Quintus s'il lui avait paru indigne de sa sœur. Le pauvre homme ne saurait jamais que son honnêteté, son désintéressement et sa bonté l'avaient soustrait à un assassinat. Si elle l'avait jugé malhonnête, Gaïa se serait peu souciée de l'amour que pouvait ressentir Julia pour Quintus Valerius Pulvillus. Elle aurait oublié la dévotion qu'elle vouait à sa sœur et n'aurait jamais cédé à ses supplications. Julia était assurée des qualités et de la vertu de Quintus, et elle l'aimait tendrement. Elle avait confiance en sa sœur, mais elle avait tout de même craint sa réaction, son jugement.

Elle savait ne pouvoir y soustraire Quintus si la condamnation tombait. Julia n'aurait plus eu alors que le choix entre abandonner Quintus pour qu'il vécût ou s'opposer à Gaïa et signer l'arrêt de mort du jurisconsulte débonnaire. Gaïa avait débarqué à l'improviste et Julia n'avait pas eu le temps de passer des nuits blanches habitées de cauchemars et d'angoisse. Elle avait craint que Gaïa reprochât son âge à Quintus _—_ il avait trente-six ans, elle vingt-trois, quand ils s'étaient mariés _—_ son embonpoint, sa bonhomie. Mais Gaïa n'avait cherché à débusquer que l'escroc et elle n'avait trouvé qu'un homme honnête et amoureux. Quand elle avait été sûre de lui, elle avait déclaré à Julia qu'il ne lui poserait aucun problème, mais que si un jour, Julia en rencontrait, elle serait là, elle. Julia l'avait regardée en souriant mélancoliquement et s'était posé les doigts à l'endroit où son cœur battait dans sa poitrine :

 _—_ Tu es toujours là et tu seras toujours là, Gaïa.

Gaïa avait penché la tête sur le côté dans un geste qui lui était habituel, haussé un sourcil malicieux et lui avait demandé si elle l'était même quand Julia se trouvait avec Quintus. Julia lui avait donné une pichenette sur le menton en la traitant d'effrontée et de dépravée. Gaïa lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait basculé sur le dos. Julia s'était débattue. Elles avaient lutté avant d'être vaincues par un fou rire, heureuses de se retrouver, d'avoir effacé le différend qui eût pu les séparer. Julia pouvait aimer Quintus et garder Gaïa. Gaïa n'avait pas perdu sa sœur.

.

* * *

.

Quand Julia se fut assurée que Gaïa se tiendrait coite, elle se tourna vers Marcia.

 _—_ Alors... Que désires-tu, Marcia ?

— …

— Parce que tu n'as pas compris, Julia ? souffla Gaïa.

Julia se retourna brusquement et jeta un regard noir à sa jeune sœur.

 _—_ Je ne dis plus rien, assura prestement Gaïa.

— Tu ferais bien.

— Pff... souffla Gaïa.

— Marcia, l'apostropha Julia. Arrête de faire l'enfant, j'en ai déjà une sous la main, j'aimerais bien ne pas en avoir deux.

— Je ne suis pas une enfant ! s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Marcia et Gaïa.

— Vous l'êtes, s'esclaffa Julia. Voilà pourquoi, je ne comprends pas que l'une embête l'autre et que l'autre se montre si timide en face d'elle. Vous êtes faites pour vous entendre.

Si Marcia ne releva pas l'affirmation, Gaïa afficha une mine plus que dubitative.

 _—_ Alors maintenant, Marcia, lui dit Julia sévèrement. J'exige que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es venue me voir.

Elle tendit un doigt menaçant vers Gaïa :

 _—_ Et toi, tu te tais !

Gaïa agita les mains en signe de défense et d'assentiment.

 _—_ Je... se lança Marcia. Je sais que les gladiatrices sont restées chez toi au Grand Domaine et...

— Et ?

— Je voudrais les voir, dit précipitamment Marcia. Je trouve ça génial que tu les aies accueillis, les gens racontent n'importe quoi et...

— Ah, oui ? Intervint Gaïa décidément incapable de se taire. Ils racontent quoi par exemple ?

— Gaïa ! tonna Julia.

— Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai, ajouta Marcia. On dit qu'elles vont rester dix jours. Julia, est-ce que je pourrais les voir ? Est-ce que la thrace va bien ? Était-elle vraiment aussi gravement blessée que son dos le laissait à penser ? Tu l'as fait soigner ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font toute la journée ? Elles sont amies ? Je croyais que si les gladiateurs manifestaient un esprit de corps, ils évitaient de nouer des relations amicales entre eux ? Est-ce qu'elles s'entraînent ? Les gladiateurs s'entraînent tout le temps, elles n'ont pas arrêté ? Tu as payé très cher pour les garder si longtemps ? Quintus n'est pas fâché ? Comment est leur laniste ? Est-ce que...

Marcia s'arrêta soudain de parler, Julia riait et Gaïa la regardait avec ébahissement. La jeune fille rougit.

 _—_ Marcia, tu espères vraiment que je vais répondre à toutes tes questions ? lui demanda Julia.

— …

— Oui, évidemment que tu l'espères ! Mais je ne me suis pas rendue au Grand Domaine depuis que les deux gladiatrices y ont été emmenées.

— Mais je croyais...

— Si tu veux avoir des réponses, il faut que tu t'adresses à Gaïa.

Marcia prit un air implorant. Gaïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la jeune fille amusante. Elle oublia le ressentiment et la haine qu'elle vouait au tribun de la Fulminata et répondit autant qu'elle le put aux questions de la jeune fille. Elle lui raconta que la thrace était sérieusement blessée, mais qu'elle avait été soignée. D'abord, par une jeune esclave qui servait au Grand Domaine, puis par le médecin attaché à la familia des deux gladiatrices. Que c'était certainement un grec et qu'il s'était montré compétent.

Gaïa lui expliqua qu'en quittant le Grand Domaine, elle avait demandé à l'intendant, Marcus Severus, de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles des deux gladiatrices. L'homme lui avait fait parvenir plusieurs tablettes dans lesquelles il l'assurait de la santé de la thrace, mais il n'avait pas détaillé l'emploi du temps des deux gladiatrices. La thrace avait dû rester plutôt calme les premiers jours. Quant à la rétiaire, il avait seulement spécifié qu'elle ne posait aucun problème. Marcia n'obtint donc que très peu de réponses à ses questions. Elle parut très déçue. Julia soupçonna que la jeune fille avait certainement espéré plus que la confirmation des commérages qui faisaient le tour de la ville ou qu'un compte-rendu succin sur les faits et gestes des deux gladiatrices.

 _—_ Marcia, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tellement à ces gladiatrices en dehors de l'aspect scandaleux et excitant de l'affaire ?

— Je me suis rangée à votre avis, Gaïa. Leur combat était le plus intéressant. J'ai aimé l'affrontement de Dyomède et de Berrylus. Ce sont de bons gladiateurs. Mais elles étaient meilleures et... C'est la thrace d'abord. Je l'ai trouvée... différente.

Gaïa ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions, mais Marcia continua sans lui donner l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité.

 _—_ Au banquet, elles ont vraiment été géniales, pas seulement la thrace, mais la rétiaire aussi. J'ai vu qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa camarade. On ne sait pas ce que pensait la thrace parce qu'elle a porté son casque toute la soirée. Elle est comment ? Elle est jeune ? Jolie ?

— Intéressante, répondit Gaïa.

— Ce que j'aime, reprit fougueusement Marcia. C'est qu'elle a du cran. On a l'impression qu'elle se place au‑dessus des lois, elle a apostrophé Constans deux fois comme si c'était parfaitement son droit. Et puis aussi, pour la rétiaire... sa réaction quand elle a compris qu'elle allait peut-être devoir tuer la thrace, qu'elle devait la surveiller. Et la thrace... Elle s'est relevée courageuse, elle n'a pas reculé, elle n'a pas montré le moindre signe de défaillance.

— Sa vie en dépendait à ce moment-là, observa Julia.

— Aulus Flavius n'est qu'un salaud ! fulmina soudain Marcia. Pourquoi être intervenu ? Elle s'est écroulée, c'est vrai, mais elle était blessée, aucun gladiateur ne dispute jamais un combat dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. On peut peut-être voir ça aux meridiani, mais jamais au cours d'un munus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû combattre. J'avais remarqué son dos, mais je croyais que c'étaient des cicatrices. Je ne comprends pas qu'on l'ait engagée ce soir-là, c'était inutilement cruel. Pourtant, elle n'a rien laissé paraître et nous a offert un beau combat. Ce sale type... Comment a-t-il pu ? Et pourquoi... ?

Marcia se tût soudain et ses traits s'affaissèrent.

 _—_ C'est moi, réalisa-t-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui en ai parlé à Sextus Constans. Qui lui ai dit qu'elle intéressait Gaïa, que si elle était là, elle viendrait. Je suis responsable. C'est...

— Tu n'es responsable de rien, Marcia, lui assura gentiment Julia. La première responsable, c'est elle et rien qu'elle. Son arrogance lui a certainement valu le flagellum. Les lanistes apprécient peu que leurs gladiateurs enfreignent les lois et encore moins qu'ils se mettent stupidement en danger.

— Peut-être, la coupa Marcia. Mais ensuite...

— Qu'importent les raisons qui l'ont menée à être présente au banquet ou à être fouettée, elle n'est pas morte, intervint Gaïa.

— Mais pourquoi… ?

Marcia n'osa pas poser sa question. Anémios ne lui avait pas spécifié les raisons qui avaient conduit Gaïa à demander les deux gladiatrices. Les rumeurs dégoulinaient de sous-entendus ignominieux qui allaient bien plus loin que le simple fait d'avoir accueilli chez soi des réprouvés.

Marcia n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre pourquoi on haïssait tant les gladiateurs, qu'ils fussent esclaves ou hommes libres. Les gens les admiraient, ils couraient les munus, dépensaient de folles sommes dans des paris qu'ils engageaient avec des amis ou des inconnus. Ils bavaient quand ils avaient la chance d'assister aux cenas le soir avant les combats. Des femmes tombaient amoureuses, des hommes jouaient parfois même à descendre dans l'arène et tous pourtant, méprisaient profondément, viscéralement les gladiateurs. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils tuaient ? Les soldats aussi tuaient. Son père lui avait expliqué que les soldats défendaient l'Empire, la civilisation, que les légionnaires se battaient pour une noble cause. Les gladiateurs eux, tuaient pour de l'argent, pour accéder à une gloire éphémère. Marcia avait répliqué qu'ils se battaient pour le plaisir du public. Que sans eux, les jeux n'auraient plus de raisons d'être. Que leurs affrontements gardaient le caractère sacré des duels d'autrefois. Qu'ils célébraient la gloire de Rome, la victoire des légions sur les barbares. Que les gladiateurs servaient les ambitions des munéraires, asseyaient leur popularité, leur élection aux plus hautes charges de l'état. Comment pouvait-on mépriser des hommes qu'on admirait, des hommes indispensables ? Valens, soldat dans l'âme, lui affirma que seuls les soldats avaient le droit de verser du sang humain, les autres n'étaient que de vulgaires assassins qui enfreignaient les lois divines et alimentaient les fantasmes inavouables et malsains de tordus en mal de sensations fortes.

Marcia éprouva soudain l'envie de s'enfuir. Elle connaissait assez Julia Metella Valeria pour savoir qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ces gens en mal de sensations fortes que méprisait son père, mais que savait-elle de sa sœur ? Rien.

Gaïa observait la jeune fille avec attention, son discours enflammé lui avait plu. Celle-ci avait intelligemment défendu la thrace et apprécié chez elle les mêmes qualités que Gaïa lui avait elle-même reconnues. De plus, Marcia avait à plusieurs reprises exprimé tout le mal qu'elle pensait du procurateur Aulus Flavius.

Gaïa trouvait assez amusant qu'on lui prêtât d'horribles vices, que des rumeurs courussent sur son compte, alimentées par le fait qu'elle ne les démentait jamais et souriait en coin quand elle on les lui rapportait ou que des gens bien attentionnés et avides d'histoires scandaleuses la soumettaient, à ce qu'ils croyaient discrètement, à une série de questions et de sous-entendus pour découvrir la part de vérité dans tout ce qui se disait sur elle.

Marcia s'inquiétait pour la thrace. Elle aimait visiblement Julia et elle craignait de l'offenser, peut-être aussi de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Qu'elle avait une sœur dépravée et cruelle qui ne valait pas mieux que le procurateur qu'elle honnissait.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius la voulait, laissa tomber Gaïa. Julia s'en est aperçue et elle m'a demandé mon aide pour lui soustraire la thrace. J'ai pensé que la rétiaire risquait de payer mon intervention. Je l'ai donc comprise dans mon opération de sauvetage.

— Il lui aurait fait du mal, murmura Marcia.

— Oui, sans aucun doute, confirma Gaïa.

Julia s'étonna que sa sœur se montrât si pleine d'attention. Marcia avait su lui plaire, elle devait encourager le penchant naturel qu'éprouvait Gaïa pour la fille de Valens. Les rapprocher. Gaïa abandonnerait ses projets si Marcia perdait, à ses yeux, le statut de simple pion à avancer et à sacrifier sans vergogne :

 _—_ Marcia, si tu es aussi curieuse et que le sort des gladiatrices t'importe autant, pourquoi ne nous accompagnerais-tu pas au Grand Domaine? Tu aurais ainsi la réponse à toutes les questions que tu te poses sur elles et même plus.

— Julia, tu veux aller au Grand Domaine ? s'étonna Gaïa qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur voulût prêter le flanc aux scandales.

— J'ai des affaires à régler avec mon intendant. Il va faire chaud les jours prochains, nous serons bien mieux là-bas. Marcia, que dirais-tu d'y passer quelques jours ? Les gladiatrices ne repartiront que dimanche, nous sommes mardi. Il est un peu tard pour partir aujourd'hui et tu dois prévenir ton père. Si la proposition t'intéresse, viens demain à la première heure. Mais quoi que tu décides, préviens-nous pour que nous ne t'attendions pas en vain.

Marcia n'en crût pas ses oreilles et resta à fixer Julia avec des yeux ronds.

 _—_ Je croyais que cela te plairait, la taquina Julia. Les gladiatrices appartiennent à Gaïa, elle en fait donc ce qu'elle veut. Si elle leur demande de se soumettre à tous tes désirs, elles le feront. Mais bon, nous irons sans toi.

— Non ! Oh, non, Julia ! se récria Marcia. Ce serait génial… Gaïa, vous… ?

— Je te les prête si tu ne les abîmes pas. Ces femmes m'ont coûté plus cher que l'entière cargaison d'un navire rempli de soie, de vin, et d'étoffes. Je ne les ai pas sauvées des mains du procurateur pour les placer entre celles d'une sauvageonne.

— Je ne leur ferai pas de mal, Gaïa. Je veux juste les voir et leur parler si elles y consentent. Je n'ai jamais pu discuter avec des gladiateurs.

— Je ne sais pas s'ils ont grand-chose à dire. Pour les deux gladiatrices, tu as plus de chance de tomber sur des paysannes frustres et incultes que sur des princesses de quelques royaumes barbares.

— Elles viennent d'où ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de leur demander. Tu sais, les esclaves n'aiment pas trop parler de leurs origines à ceux qu'ils considèrent responsables de la perte de leur liberté.

— Je ne leur dirai pas que je suis la fille d'un tribun et la rétiaire n'avait pas une tête de brute. Elle est même plutôt jolie. Et si ses traits ne sont pas grossiers, son esprit ne doit pas l'être non plus.

— Tu as trop lu les auteurs grecs, Marcia.

La jeune fille ignora la critique.

 _—_ La thrace a su user de la parole et être entendue par Sextus Constans. Il ne l'aurait pas écoutée si elle s'était montrée vulgaire et frustre, argua Marcia. On n'écoute pas les gens dénués d'esprit.

— Mmm, approuva Gaïa qui partageait son avis. Tu n'as pas tort, mais n'oublie pas que ce sont des esclaves et qu'elles ont librement choisi d'être gladiatrices.

— Malgré ce que les gens affirment, je suis persuadée que les gladiateurs ne choisissent pas toujours de l'être parce qu'ils ont le goût du sang et de la violence.

— Non ?

— Non, si ce sont des esclaves et qu'ils étaient soldats avant cela, être gladiateur est une moindre déchéance. Mon père dit qu'à part les principales qui exercent des métiers particuliers, la plupart des soldats ne savent pas faire grand-chose, que les guerriers et les hommes de rang ne savent que manier l'épée et suivre les ordres. Il m'a dit que les prisonniers de guerre finissaient le plus souvent dans les mines et les carrières. À leur place, je préférerais être gladiateur.

— Ce sont des femmes et d'après leurs accents, je pense qu'elles sont toutes les deux originaires des régions orientales. Je suis à peu près sûre que la rétiaire est Syrienne. Les peuples qui sillonnent le désert ont un accent très proche du sien. Pour la thrace, je ne saurais me prononcer, mais aucune des deux ne me semble avoir appartenu à l'un de ces rares peuples qui comptent des femmes dans leurs armées. Ce ne sont pas des Scythes.

— La rétiaire est très grande, elle aurait pu finir dans les mines.

— Elle est jeune, ce n'est pas une novice, elle a dû être recrutée il y a des années. Elle ne devait pas encore avoir une taille si… proche de la mienne.

— Vous êtes jolie, répliqua Marcia. Elle l'est aussi et comme vous l'avez justement remarqué, c'est une femme. C'était une jeune fille. Peut-être ne savait-elle rien faire, mais elle était déjà grande, elle était jeune et jolie, peut-être a-t-elle pensé que la gladiatrice la garderait d'un autre sort bien moins enviable.

Marcia se retrouva soudain prisonnière des bras de Julia qui la serra affectueusement contre elle, et l'embrassa en riant. La spontanéité qu'avait su garder la jeune fille en grandissant, sa fougue et son honnêteté lui avaient toujours plu. Il était rare qu'une personne libre s'intéressât sincèrement du sort d'un esclave, qu'il s'interrogeât sur les raisons qui pouvaient avoir poussé un esclave à s'engager comme gladiateur, du moins, à ne pas avoir refusé de l'être quand on le lui avait proposé.

Car si aux temps de la République, on contraignait souvent des esclaves à être gladiateurs, l'expérience des lanistes, des munéraires et des spectateurs avaient pratiquement éradiqué de telles pratiques. Un homme qui combattait contre son gré ne deviendrait jamais un bon gladiateur. Le métier exigeait du travail, du courage, un engagement de chaque instant, des qualités aussi bien martiales que le goût de la mise en scène et du spectacle. Un gladiateur ne se battait pas comme un légionnaire ou un barbare, il donnait une représentation. Son combat devait être beau et spectaculaire. Le gladiateur ne tuait pas au cours d'un affrontement, sauf si cela lui avait été spécifié avant. Seul le munéraire avait droit de vie ou de mort dans l'amphithéâtre. Quand l'arbitre jugeait que l'un des adversaires avait perdu, il arrêtait le combat. Si ce n'était l'arbitre, c'était l'un des deux combattants qui déclarait forfait. Ensuite, il s'agenouillait et attendait la sentence.

 _Missio_ et il repartait. Vaincu, mais vivant. _Jugula_ et la lame de son adversaire l'égorgeait ou plongeait dans son épaule.

Le vaincu mourait courageusement, sans une plainte. Les gladiateurs combattaient de leur plein gré, même si une fois engagé, l'esclave ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. La mort, la déchéance d'être revendu pour incapacité à combattre dans une arène, parfois l'affranchissement après des années de labeur, voilà comment s'achevait leur carrière. Mais ils avaient tous choisi. Les femmes comme les hommes, et Marcia, dans le cas de la rétiaire, avaient très finement analysé ce qui pouvait l'avoir conduite à accepter de combattre dans une arène. Pas pour de l'argent, pas pour la gloire, ni par goût de la violence ou du sang, mais pour échapper à un sort qu'elle avait jugé pire encore.

Le raisonnement de Marcia élevait la jeune gladiatrice au-dessus des préjugés et des représentions qui donnaient bonne conscience aux amateurs de munus. Il la sortait de son état d'esclave soumise à son sort, il lui reconnaissait la liberté d'avoir choisi son statut, de librement avoir consenti à tout ce que cela impliquerait : violence, entraînements épuisants et monotones, acceptation de se soumettre à une discipline exigeante, obéissance stricte, punition, dépassement de soi.

Julia n'avait pu retenir un élan de tendresse envers Marcia. Gaïa ne se serait pas laissée aller à de telles manifestations, mais les paroles de la jeune fille l'avaient aussi agréablement touchée. Marcia n'était pas seulement insolente et pleine de vie, elle était aussi intelligente et venait de se montrer délicatement sensible. Là où certains possédaient des cœurs et des âmes remplis de fiel, son cœur et son âme débordaient de générosité.

Il entrait beaucoup de naïveté et d'innocence dans l'enthousiasme qu'elle mettait à vouloir rencontrer les gladiatrices, mais elle défendait leurs choix et leur mode de vie. Marcia ne voulait pas rencontrer des animaux savants, elle voulait rencontrer des humains et désirait mieux les connaître. Plus que cela, elle s'était inconsciemment inquiétée pour les deux femmes qui l'avaient fortement impressionnée par leur comportement et leur attitude. Gaïa se demandait si beaucoup de gens avaient aussi bien analysé les sentiments de la jeune rétiaire au cours de la soirée. Elle en doutait fortement. Marcia avait aussi été favorablement impressionnée par la petite thrace. Sentiments que Gaïa partageait avec elle, et elle était curieuse de savoir comment Marcia vivrait sa rencontre avec les deux gladiatrices, quelle opinion elle s'en forgerait.

Gaïa avait quitté le Grand Domaine peu après avoir laissé la petite thrace aux soins de son médecin, et elle n'avait pas revu les deux femmes depuis. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elles occupaient leurs journées. Marcia avait posé beaucoup de questions auxquelles Gaïa n'avait pu donner de réponse faute de les connaître. Des questions qu'elle se surprenait, elle aussi, à se poser. Gaïa n'était pas réputée pour sa patience et elle refréna son désir de partir sur le champ satisfaire sa curiosité.

Julia relâcha Marcia qui se mit pratiquement à bondir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en se félicitant de sa chance de connaître quelqu'un d'aussi __génial__ que Julia.

 _—_ Mmm, se défendit honnêtement Julia. Tu peux remercier Gaïa, elle m'a sauvée de l'opprobre général et si j'avais l'intention de me retirer avec la thrace, c'est elle qui a pris l'initiative d'y adjoindre la rétiaire et de prolonger leur séjour de neuf jours.

— Mais pourquoi les avoir gardées, Gaïa ?

— Elles étaient chez moi, enfin chez Julia, se justifia Gaïa. La thrace souffrait de graves blessures. Il était peu probable qu'elles soient engagées dans un autre munus, alors pourquoi ne pas les garder ?

Marcia ne trouva pas ses explications très convaincantes, Julia avait reçu les mêmes quand, elle aussi, s'était étonnée de sa décision et lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait justifiée.

.

Gaïa lui avait envoyé des tablettes le lendemain du banquet. Elle lui avait demandé si cela la gênerait que les deux gladiatrices restent au Grand Domaine tout le temps que durerait la convalescence de la petite thrace. Gaïa avait confié les tablettes à Andratus. Julia l'avait interrogé sur ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait eu pas grand‑chose à lui apprendre. La rétiaire avait été logée dans le quartier des affranchis et Gaïa avait fait porter la thrace dans la partie réservée aux maîtres de maison.

Ensuite, elle avait demandé au secrétaire particulier de Julia de l'accompagner dans ses appartements. Gaïa avait préparé deux tablettes, rédigé deux messages et les lui avait confiées. La première tablette était destinée à sa sœur, la seconde au laniste à qui appartenaient les deux gladiatrices. Andratus devait d'abord remettre la première à Julia et attendre sa réponse. Si celle-ci s'avérait positive, il apporterait la seconde au laniste. Si elle était négative, il pouvait effacer le second message.

Julia avait demandé à Andratus, s'il lui était possible de lire la tablette destinée au laniste. Il lui apprit que Gaïa avait prévu cette demande et avait remis la tablette à Julia. Le message répondait à tous les critères d'une transaction commerciale. Gaïa ne fixait pas de prix, mais elle avait clairement indiqué qu'il serait malvenu d'essayer de l'escroquer. Julia avait refermé la tablette et l'avait remise à Andratus. Puis, elle en avait sorti une nouvelle et avait rédigé un mot à l'intention du laniste. Gaïa était une étrangère, Julia une notable de la ville. Elle invita Andratus à se réclamer de sa personne et de celle de Quintus Valerius. Le laniste se montrerait plus conciliant, moins exigeant et plus accommodant. Il n'aurait rien à gagner à déplaire à l'une des familles les plus influentes de la ville.

Gaïa s'était montrée très évasive quant aux raisons qui l'avaient conduite à dépenser une petite fortune pour louer dix jours les deux gladiatrices. Julia avait été d'autant plus surprise, que Gaïa était revenue à Patara le jour même de sa demande et qu'elle n'avait pas ensuite exprimé le désir de retourner au Grand Domaine.

Il était rare que sa sœur agît sans retirer de bénéfices de ses actions. Elle pouvait venir en aide à des gens sans attendre d'eux qu'ils lui rendissent par la suite le même genre de service, mais simplement parce que Gaïa se payait par ailleurs. Ses bonnes actions ruinaient un concurrent, éliminaient l'un de ses ennemis, servaient à assouvir ses haines. Des fortunes changeaient de mains, souvent à son bénéfice, et des gens mouraient assassinés. Des gens que Gaïa jugeait impropres à vivre encore. Ses gens la protégeaient. Ceux qui la connaissaient depuis leur arrivée à Alexandrie. Ils ne la trahiraient jamais parce qu'ils partageaient sa haine et son chagrin, parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Julia était au courant parce que ces mêmes gens l'aimaient aussi et que parfois, ils s'inquiétaient pour Gaïa. En particulier, son intendant Ezra à qui Gaïa confiait ses affaires quand elle s'absentait et son garde du corps Antiochus qui pour une fois, ne l'avait pas accompagnée.

Qu'avait sa jeune sœur à gagner de la présence des deux gladiatrices ? Elles les avaient soufflées ensemble au procurateur. Gaïa n'appréciait pas, Julia s'en était aperçue à sa façon de le regarder, l'empressement qu'Aulus Flavius montrait auprès de son aînée. Gaïa prévoyait aussi de le perdre et leur petit coup d'éclat en était un avant‑goût, mais rien ne justifiait qu'elle prolongeât de dix jours le séjour des gladiatrices au Grand Domaine. Alors quoi ? Julia le découvrirait peut-être en l'accompagnant là-bas.

.

Marcia ne tenait plus en place et elle refusa de rester dîner.

 _—_ Je pars, je vous envoie une tablette dès que j'ai vu mon père. À la première heure demain. Au revoir.

Elle partit en courant, passa la porte, s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas.

 _—_ Vous croyez qu'il faut leur apporter des cadeaux ?

Les deux sœurs restèrent coites d'étonnement.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas grave, annonça Marcia. Je trouverai quelque chose.

Elle s'enfuit soudain. La porte claqua.

 _—_ Elle ne manque pas d'enthousiasme, observa pensivement Gaïa.

— Je l'aime beaucoup.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Tu peux répéter, Gaïa ?

— Pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci sur la défensive.

— Tu émets si peu de compliments sur les gens, que quand tu le fais, je me demande toujours si j'ai bien entendu.

— Oui, tu as bien entendu.

— Tu es une petite sœur de rêve, ma plus grande fierté !

— Ah, oui ?

— Tant que tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises.

— Tu me les passais toutes quand j'avais six ans.

— Je ne te les passais plus quand tu en avais treize, rétorqua Julia.

— J'en ai vingt-et-un.

— Mais je reste ton aînée…

— C'est vrai, rit Gaïa. Et, aurais-tu des reproches à me faire ?

— Non, j'avoue que depuis ton arrivée, tu as multiplié les bonnes actions, même si je ne comprends pas toujours ce qui a pu les motiver.

— Comme… ? demanda Gaïa en fronçant les sourcils.

— Comme : pourquoi tu as dépensé une fortune pour garder dix jours deux gladiatrices à se prélasser en toute liberté dans ma propriété préférée.

— Une lubie.

— Due à quoi ?

— Vraiment ? Je n'en sais rien. La pitié peut-être.

— La pitié ! s'exclama Julia n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

— La compassion, se rattrapa Gaïa. Pour tout ce qu'a dit Marcia. Une sorte de récompense.

— Tu n'en sais rien, en conclut Julia.

— Non, c'est vrai, avoua Gaïa en haussant les épaules. Je trouvais seulement inacceptable l'idée de les renvoyer au ludus. J'ai pensé qu'elles avaient mérité un peu de repos et de tranquillité. Et puis, je ne sais pas, d'une certaine façon, elles m'ont rappelé nous deux.

— Pourquoi ?

— La rétiaire s'inquiétait pour la thrace et c'était réciproque, même si la petite thrace ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et puis j'ai apprécié le courage et la dignité de la thrace. J'avoue aussi qu'elle m'a énervée en arrivant à la propriété et que j'ai été injuste avec elle. Peut-être voulais-je ainsi me faire pardonner.

— Injuste ?

— Euh… je lui ai fait mal quand nous sommes arrivées à la villa.

— Raconte.

Gaïa lui narra leur première confrontation.

 _—_ Tu t'es montrée cruelle, murmura Julia.

— Je voulais la punir.

— Pour s'être soumise à toi ?

— Oui.

— En général, tu aimes que les gens te soient soumis. Tu aimes dominer les autres et exercer ton pouvoir sur eux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as voulu la punir. Elle savait qu'elle t'appartenait, que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?

— Je méprise les gens qui se soumettent.

— Tu ne leur laisses en général pas trop le choix.

— Elle m'a déçue.

— Tu voulais qu'elle te résiste ?

— Non, je voulais qu'elle reste elle-même, qu'elle se montre honnête.

— Pourtant, tu l'as faite porter dans les appartements nobles, tu l'as fait soigner et tu l'as louée pour dix jours de plus. Qu'est qui lui a valu ce retour en grâce ?

Gaïa fronça les sourcils et se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche.

 _—_ Elle est amusante, déclara Gaïa qui ne trouva pas d'autre adjectif pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait envers la petite thrace.

— J'aimerais bien voir cela. Ses prestations sur le sable ne me laissaient pas présager que sous le casque se cachait une joyeuse compagnie pleine d'esprit.

— Julia, protesta Gaïa.

— J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta petite thrace. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ?

— Aeshma. La rétiaire l'appelle Aesh, répondit pensivement Gaïa.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma s'ennuyait.

Atalante était partie courir, la Parthe avait exprimé son désir de se joindre à elle et Atalante s'était bien gardée de protester. Elles avaient lacé leurs chaussures et s'étaient élancées ensemble. Trois cents mètres plus loin, Aeshma avait décroché en jurant. Atalante était revenue sur ses pas et lui avait proposé de l'aider à rentrer. Elle avait essuyé la mauvaise humeur de la petite thrace et, refusant de se laisser entraîner dans une querelle stérile, avait repris sa course, la laissant se débrouiller comme elle l'entendait.

Aeshma rentra en boitant. Elle maugréait des imprécations dans sa langue natale en se traînant misérablement. Un pas de course retentit.

 _—_ Aeshma ! retentit la voix inquiète de Serena. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Rien, grogna la thrace contrariée.

— Tu as couru, lui reprocha Serena. Je t'ai vue. Atticus a dit que tu ne devais pas forcer sur ta jambe tant que je ne t'aurais pas retiré les points sutures à la cuisse.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! jura hargneusement la thrace.

Serena s'immobilisa, choquée. Pourquoi la gladiatrice lui en voulait-elle ? Elle avait pris soin d'elle, elle s'était montrée discrète et s'était cantonnée dans le rôle que la domina et le médecin lui avaient attribué. Aeshma s'était montrée patiente lors de ses soins. Elle avait même consenti à discuter avec la jeune esclave et à partager certaines de ses connaissances médicales avec elle. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée méchante ou agressive. Aeshma tourna son regard vers elle. Elle souffla d'exaspération, mais la jeune fille avait l'air si bouleversée, qu'elle s'efforça de la rassurer.

 _—_ Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je...

.

Elle en avait marre de ne rien faire et surtout, ne pas pouvoir bouger. Atalante courait, s'entraînait, allait elle ne savait où en fin d'après-midi pour revenir les vêtements, la peau et les cheveux empestant le suif. La grande rétiaire n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'elle partait faire tous les jours à la même heure. Aeshma avait fini par l'accuser d'être tombée amoureuse d'un bouc et de partir se faire saillir sauvagement comme une femelle en chaleur tous les jours à la même heure. Elle lui avait même demandé si la vigueur des boucs était aussi extraordinaire qu'on le disait.

— Vu ton air extatique et détendu quand tu reviens de tes expéditions, je devine que c'est vrai, qu'un bouc vaut tous les amants, avait ricané Aeshma.

Atalante n'avait pas du tout apprécié ses plaisanteries grivoises. Elle avait bondi sur la petite thrace, l'avait durement plaquée contre un mur et l'avait traitée de chienne. Aeshma avait crié de douleur en percutant le mur, mais Atalante furieuse n'en avait eu cure et avait encore un peu plus accentué sa prise. La petite thrace avait soutenu son regard furieux et sourit insolemment.

 _—_ Je ne croyais pas que tu trouvais plaisir à te rouler dans la fange, Aeshma. Ni que tu y étais née. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais reçu une bonne éducation. Tu viens de me prouver que j'avais tort.

Atalante l'avait lâchée et s'était éloignée. Aeshma avait pâli sous l'insulte. Le mépris et le dégoût. Elle avait rattrapé Atalante et l'avait arrêtée par le bras. La jeune Syrienne s'était brutalement dégagée.

 _—_ Ata, avait murmuré Aeshma.

La jeune femme s'était retournée, alertée par le ton contrit de la Parthe.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

— Toi, tu t'excuses ? avait craché Atalante.

— Je ne suis pas...

Aeshma avait baissé les yeux, incapable de continuer.

 _—_ Je ne me suis pas trompée alors ? demanda Atalante.

— …

— La vulgarité ne te sied pas, Aeshma, déclara durement Atalante. Tu devrais éviter.

La jeune Parthe avait haussé les épaules. Elle avait relevé les yeux. Atalante la dévisageait avec un mélange d'affection et d'indulgence.

 _—_ Mais tu pues vraiment quand tu reviens le soir, lâcha Aeshma d'un ton égal.

Atalante avait ri et lui avait donné une taloche amicale sur le front.

 _—_ T'es qu'une sale gosse, Aesh. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien.

Elle n'avait pas laissé à la Parthe le loisir de protester et elle était partie en lui conseillant d'appeler Serena, spécifiant qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle pour retirer sa tunique et prendre soin de son dos.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé, avait-elle lâché en disparaissant.

Aeshma lui aurait bien tordu le cou, mais la grande rétiaire s'était mise à courir et elle savait qu'elle ne la rattraperait jamais.

.

Serena marcha silencieusement aux côtés de la petite thrace. Elles se rendirent dans la salle de soin, mais après avoir récupéré ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, Serena proposa à Aeshma de se rendre dehors. Elles bénéficieraient d'une meilleure lumière.

Elle défit le pansement, nettoya la plaie qui avait saigné, retira un fil qui avait sauté et le remplaça. Elle comprenait la frustration de la jeune femme et cherchait désespérément une idée qui eut pu l'en guérir. Il leur restait cinq jours à passer au domaine. Si la rétiaire profitait de son séjour pour se détendre, se reposer et s'entraîner librement, la petite thrace bouillait d'énergie non dépensée et accumulait les bêtises. Hier soir, Serena avait été horrifiée par l'état de son dos. Aeshma était venue la voir et lui avait demandé son aide pour retirer sa tunique. Tout son dos était en sang. La thrace était d'humeur particulièrement sombre, mais Serena avait fini par apprendre qu'elle s'était battue avec sa camarade et qu'elle l'avait amplement mérité parce qu'elle l'avait méchamment et gratuitement insultée et qu'elle s'était montrée inutilement blessante.

Le dos hier, la cuisse aujourd'hui, sans compter sa mine renfrognée. Si ceux du domaine accueillaient la grande rétiaire avec effusion, ils fuyaient ostensiblement l'humeur ombrageuse de la petite thrace. Seules Serena et Atalante passaient un peu de temps avec elle.

Comment distraire de son ennui une femme habituée aux exercices physiques intenses ? Serena lui avait amené des malades et un homme qui s'était blessé avec une houlette. Aeshma les avait intimidés, ils avaient tenté de se soustraire à ses soins et l'homme blessé avait même supplié Serena de s'occuper elle-même de sa blessure, de ne pas le laisser entre les mains de la gladiatrice. Serena avait dû promettre à chacun d'entre eux qu'elle assisterait à tous les soins pour qu'ils consentissent à consulter la thrace. Atticus n'avait pas menti. La jeune gladiatrice se montra compétente et elle n'hésita à demander son avis à Serena quand elle jugea en avoir besoin.

.

Le blessé avait été le premier patient d'Aeshma. Les deux gladiatrices logeaient depuis deux jours à la villa et leurs réputations étaient déjà bien établies.

L'homme s'était profondément ouvert la jambe. Il avait été porté à la villa et ses camarades avaient couru chercher Serena. La jeune fille avait diagnostiqué une fracture ouverte. L'homme souffrait et perdait du sang. L'os du tibia était visible et brisé. Sa blessure dépassait les compétences de Serena. L'homme gémissait et lui lançait des regards implorants. Elle lui avait donné une boisson qui calmerait ses douleurs, mais elle ne savait pas comment traiter sa jambe. Elle avait pensé à la thrace, à ce que lui en avait dit Atticus. Elle avait rassuré l'homme et était partie à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Elle l'avait trouvée en train de broyer du noir, assise en tailleur à l'extérieur de la maison, pas très loin de l'entrée principale.

 _—_ Aeshma, j'ai besoin de toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Un homme s'est blessé aux champs. Il a une fracture ouverte et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

La thrace avait demandé des détails, puis elle s'était levée sans un mot. Serena l'avait conduite au blessé. Il s'était crispé en voyant la gladiatrice s'accroupir auprès de lui. Il avait cherché Serena du regard.

 _—_ Elle va s'occuper de toi.

— Non, non, Serena, s'il te plaît, avait-il geint. C'est toi qui soigne, je ne veux pas être soignée par une barbare.

Aeshma avait serré les mâchoires et son regard avait pris une teinte inquiétante.

 _—_ Spurus, je ne peux pas te soigner. Aeshma sait traiter ce genre de blessure. Si tu refuses qu'elle te touche, tu mourras.

Aeshma n'avait pas bougé, elle avait attendu la réponse de l'ouvrier.

 _—_ J'ai tellement mal.

— Et ce n'est pas fini, mais si on ne fait rien, Serena a raison, tu vas crever, annonça Aeshma. Et ta mort sera très douloureuse.

Serena apprécia la délicatesse dont venait de faire preuve la gladiatrice, l'effroi grandit dans les yeux du blessé.

 _—_ Spurus, l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Tu restes là, Serena ?

— Oui.

Elle se déplaça et vint se placer en face d'Aeshma. Elle prit la main du blessé entre les siennes.

 _—_ Ça ira.

— Mouais, j'espère, maugréa Aeshma. C'est très moche, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Et elle tint sa promesse. Elle demanda qu'on lui apporte de l'eau bouillie et un pain du même savon vert que Serena avait utilisé pour la soigner. Elle lava la plaie. Après avoir un temps examiné la blessure avec attention, elle prévint le blessé qu'elle allait lui faire mal et réduisit la fracture. L'homme hurla et s'évanouit. Aeshma ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle vérifia que les os étaient en place, qu'aucune esquille ne souillait la plaie et entreprit de fermer celle-ci. Serena la seconda et Aeshma la remercia d'un hochement de tête. À sa demande, on lui apporta d'épaisses baguettes de bois, qu'elle fit tailler à sa convenance pour en faire des attelles. Elle posa un bandage sur la plaie, puis fixa les attelles. Elle donna des recommandations à Serena et exigea de revoir le blessé le lendemain. Elle s'était ensuite lavée les mains et était retournée s'asseoir dehors.

Accompagnée de Serena, elle était revenue voir Spurus le jour suivant et avait défait les bandages. Le blessé, terrorisé, s'était peu à peu détendu entre les mains de la thrace. Il s'était visiblement étonné de sa dextérité et de la douceur de ses doigts. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas faire d'efforts inconsidérés, de ne pas mouiller le bandage et de continuer à boire les médicaments que lui donnait Serena.

Serena lui avait ensuite présenté quelques malades peu rassurés à l'idée de se voir confrontés à la thrace. Mais le personnel de la maison jouissait d'une bonne santé, la saison était clémente et les accidents rares. Ses activités médicales ne suffisaient pas à sortir Aeshma de son ennui.

.

 _—_ Aeshma, lui demanda Serena alors qu'elle lui appliquait doucement du baume sur la cuisse. Tu as visité tout le domaine ?

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais. C'est immense, non ?

— Pas les terres, les bâtiments, les ateliers.

— Mouais.

— Et euh… rien ne t'attire ?

— Pourquoi ? Atalante a trouvé son bonheur de cette façon ?

— Dans une certaine mesure, oui.

— Comment ?

— Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

— Non.

— …

— Ça a à voir avec les chèvres ?

— Euh…

— Elle pue le suif quand elle revient le soir de ses ballades. Mon insulte portait sur ce sujet. Ça fait trois jours que je la charrie avec cette odeur.

— Pas étonnant alors qu'elle ne t'en ait pas parlé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Ben...

Serena savait, mais, comme tous les gens de la villa qui appréciaient la jeune rétiaire, elle ne voulait pas la trahir. Si elle n'avait rien dit à Aeshma qu'elle semblait pourtant aimer, c'était qu'elle voulait maintenir son activité secrète aux yeux de sa camarade.

 _—_ Ouais, elle me dira si elle a envie que je le sache, fit Aeshma comprenant les réticences de Serena.

— Oui, confirma la jeune fille.

— Et pour répondre à ta question, il n'y a qu'un truc que j'ai trouvé intéressant ici.

— Ah oui ? Quoi ? demanda Serena pleine d'espoir.

— La forge.

Le Grand Domaine possédait une petite forge dans laquelle on réparait les outils agricoles. Berival, le forgeron fabriquait aussi des lames de houe, de faucille, des cerclages de roue et de tonneau.

 _—_ Tu as parlé à Berival ?

— … ?

— C'est le forgeron.

— On n'a pas le droit d'approcher de la forge ni de toucher aux outils de l'armurier.

— Mais tu n'es pas au ludus, s'étonna Serena.

— C'est sévèrement puni de contrevenir à cet ordre. J'ai eu mon compte de punition pour ce mois-ci.

— Atalante te dénoncerait ?

— Non ! protesta vivement la petite thrace. Elle ne ferait jamais cela.

— Alors ?

— C'est interdit.

Serena mesura l'importance du conditionnement auquel étaient soumis les gladiateurs.

 _—_ Tu as été recruté à quel âge ?

Aeshma mit beaucoup de temps à répondre et Serena regretta d'avoir posé une question peut-être trop personnelle.

 _—_ Douze ans, répondit pourtant Aeshma.

— Aeshma, je connais bien Berival. Si cela t'intéresse, il pourrait t'apprendre à travailler les métaux.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça, Serena ? demanda Aeshma d'un ton agressif.

— On t'a confiée à mes soins. Je sais que pour toi, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais je crois qu'il est aussi important de s'occuper du corps d'un blessé que de son esprit. Tu tournes en rond toute la journée, tu es constamment en colère. J'aimerais que ton esprit s'allège, tu guériras plus vite.

— Pff, souffla Aeshma.

— Je suis responsable de toi, Aeshma. Si tu ne guéris pas, la faute retombera sur moi.

— D'accord, céda Aeshma. Fais ce que tu veux.

— Tu viendras à la forge si Berival accepte de te recevoir ?

— Oui.

.

* * *

.

La villa bouillait d'une effervescence fébrile. Un messager était venu prévenir que Julia Metella Valeria arrivait le lendemain accompagnée de sa sœur et d'une invitée. Si les appartements de Julia étaient toujours prêts à l'accueillir, il fallait préparer les deux autres chambres. L'intendant attendait que la villa brillât de tous ses feux et que rien ne manquât.

La thrace lui posait aussi un dilemme. Elle logeait dans les parties privées de la villa. La sœur de la domina l'y avait installée le premier soir, mais l'arrivée de Julia et de ses deux invités rendait sa présence scandaleuse. Le messager n'avait pas spécifié ce qu'il fallait faire de la gladiatrice. Devait-il la déplacer ou la laisser dans les appartements qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée ? Sa présence ne risquait-elle pas d'offenser la domina ? Et s'il la reléguait dans le quartier du personnel ne contreviendrait-il pas aux ordres de Gaïa Metella ? La thrace bénéficiait d'une chambre et d'une antichambre, elle avait un accès presque direct aux bains privés et sa camarade n'hésitait pas à venir la voir à toute heure de la journée comme de la nuit.

Aeshma et Atalante avaient été complètement étrangères à l'agitation de la maison. Atalante s'était attardée dans les collines et elle était revenue après la deuxième veille. Serena avait présenté Aeshma à Berival et la forge avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce que la jeune esclave vînt arracher la gladiatrice à son marteau.

Aeshma avait protesté, maugréé, juré et continué à frapper sur son enclume. À bout d'arguments, Serena était partie à la recherche de la grande rétiaire. Qui n'était pas rentrée. Serena avait commencé à s'arracher les cheveux.

L'intendant lui avait demandé de veiller à ce que les deux gladiatrices fussent présentables. Il était hors de question, lui avait-il déclaré, que les dominas les retrouvassent sales et habillées comme des esclaves de tuniques puantes. Quand Atalante rentra, Serena l'attendait sous le porche d'entrée de la villa. Aeshma n'avait pas exagéré quand elle lui avait dit qu'Atalante puait le suif. Elle sentait aussi la transpiration. La jeune soigneuse se leva à son arrivée et fronça le nez de dégoût, Atalante n'y prêta pas attention et la salua cordialement.

 _—_ Bonsoir, Serena. Tu m'attendais ?

— Oui.

— Laisse- moi deviner… Aeshma te cause des ennuis ?

— Pas seulement elle, soupira la jeune esclave.

— Ah ! Qui donc encore ?

— Elle, toi, les dominas, soupira la jeune fille.

— Les dominas ?

— Elles arrivent demain matin. Marcus Severus, veut que vous soyez présentables et toi, tu vas traîner avec les bergers tandis qu'Aeshma sue sang et eau à la forge.

— À la forge ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?

— Elle y travaille le fer.

— C'est…

— C'est interdit, je le sais, la coupa Serena. C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée. Elle a besoin de se dépenser et de se détendre.

— Mouais, elle a tendance ces derniers jours à ressembler à un bouc en rut en mal de femelle.

Serena resta muette de surprise.

 _—_ Désolée, la comparaison n'est pas très heureuse, s'excusa Atalante. Aeshma n'a rien d'un mâle en rut, c'est juste qu'elle… euh… Qu'elle souffre de l'inaction et que…

— C'est pour cela que je lui ai proposé de se rendre à la forge. C'est un travail physique, mais qui lui est accessible malgré son état.

— J'espère que personne ne le rapportera à Téos ou à Herennius. Les gladiateurs n'ont pas le droit de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit.

— Qui peut leur rapporter ?

— Pas moi en tout cas, lui assura Atalante.

— Je sais.

— Mouais…

— Atalante, il faut que vous preniez un bain ce soir et il faut que je soigne Aeshma, mais elle ne veut pas quitter la forge.

— Ah ! s'exclama la jeune Syrienne. Te voilà prise à ton propre piège, petite.

— S'il te plaît.

— J'y vais.

Atalante ne prit pas de pincettes, elle s'engouffra dans la forge, se planta devant Aeshma, engagea sa camarade à poser ses outils et à venir se baigner avec elle. Tout de suite. Aeshma releva la tête. Évalua l'humeur d'Atalante : décidée, prête à aucune concession, taquine. Elle rangea son marteau, couvrit le foyer et emboîta le pas à la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Tu pues autant que moi, Aesh.

Aeshma avait bien jugé l'état d'esprit de la grande rétiaire, elle souriait comme une imbécile. Elle se reprocha de l'avoir laissée s'introduire peu à peu dans son intimité, de ne pas lui avoir cassé la figure quand elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle lui rappelait son petit frère. Aeshma pourrait l'ignorer autant qu'elle voudrait, la rembarrer, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière avec Atalante. La jeune gladiatrice avait contourné ses défenses. Aeshma lui jeta un regard par en-dessous.

Atalante en face d'elle se savonnait les cheveux. Elle lui sourit amicalement. Un sourire franc sans l'ombre d'un sous-entendu. La petite Parthe ne comprenait pas très bien comment fonctionnait Atalante. Peut-être n'attendait-elle rien d'elle. Aeshma lui dédia une grimace et les yeux de la grande rétiaire brillèrent. La thrace renonça à la comprendre. Elle secoua la tête sans savoir que c'était la réaction qu'Atalante attendait d'elle. La réaction qui faisait qu'Atalante l'aimait tant.

.

* * *

.

Serena s'avança dans le jardin d'un pas mal assuré. Marcus Severus l'avait déjà sévèrement réprimandée deux heures auparavant.

Il s'était attendu à ce que les deux gladiatrices l'escortassent aux limites du Grand Domaine pour accueillir Julia Metella Valeria. Elles ne se trouvaient ni l'une, ni l'autre dans leur chambre et l'intendant avait dû se résoudre à partir sans elles. À peine revenu, il avait coincé Serena dans un couloir et lui avait vertement reproché son incompétence.

Atalante était partie courir très tôt le matin et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Serena avait retrouvé Aeshma à la forge. Mais seulement après l'arrivée de Gaïa Metella et de la jeune invitée de la domina.

.

La jeune Parthe s'était levée très tôt. Berival l'avait trouvée à la forge. Le feu y ronflait déjà. Et les barres sur lesquelles Aeshma travaillait, rougeoyaient peu à peu. Il avait montré à la thrace comment se servir du marteau et lui avait donné une série de barres à redresser. C'était un travail de débutant destiné à développer chez les apprentis la force et la précision, à les familiariser avec l'enclume et l'usage du gros marteau. La gladiatrice était bonne élève et elle était résistante. Il lui avait donné des pièces épaisses et très dures.

Serena avait insisté pour qu'elle évacuât son trop plein d'énergie et de violence. Elle en avait à revendre. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner aux champs. Un chariot ou plus exactement un plaustrum, avait brisé l'une de ses roues. Berival officiait aussi bien comme forgeron que comme charron. Il l'avait réparée et l'avait ensuite cerclée, mais il lui fallait encore la rapporter et la remettre en place. Aeshma ne pouvait pas marcher longtemps, mais Berival transporterait la roue sur un autre plaustrum. Elle n'aurait donc pas à souffrir d'une longue marche forcée. Aeshma avait accepté.

Elle était revenue dans l'état dans lequel l'avait trouvée Serena : sale, en sueur, échevelée. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé en la voyant qu'elle avait pris un bain le soir précédent avant de se coucher.

Et c'était ainsi que la retrouverait Gaïa Metella.

.

* * *

.

Marcia adorait le Grand Domaine. La route qui y menait, traversait les collines et s'élevait lentement au‑dessus du niveau de la mer, si bien que quand le voyageur se retournait, la mer étalait toujours devant ses yeux son immensité bleu azur jusqu'au point où elle rencontrait, séparée d'elle par une ligne intangible, l'immensité bleutée et un peu plus laiteuse du ciel. Et quand on reprenait le chemin, on marchait vers les montagnes aux sommets escarpés et pointus sans jamais les atteindre. L'hiver, le blanc de la neige répondait au bleu de la mer. La nature sauvage alignait des forêts, des broussailles sèches parfois odorantes, des champs de rochers aux arêtes tranchantes et puis, on atteignait les limites du Grand Domaine. La terre, travaillée, retournée, débarrassée de ses cailloux, se révélait brune et grasse, presque rouge. On remontait alors des cultures de chanvres, de lins, de blés, puis venaient les vergers, les vignes et enfin, les oliveraies.

En été, comme en hiver, la fraîcheur descendait du nord et des sommets, et le vent y soufflait parfois glacial. Le mois de juillet s'annonçait très chaud, Patara étouffait et la ville baignait dans une moiteur salée que peinaient à balayer la nuit les vents de terre. Marcia respira avec délice, s'emplissant les poumons de l'air encore vif du matin. Elle tira sur les rênes de son cheval et fit volte-face. Au loin, on distinguait les crêtes blanches qui zébraient la surface de l'eau. Il ne ferait pas bon de naviguer aujourd'hui. Julia la héla de la portière du carpentum.

Marcia aimait monter à cheval, mais elle avait, tout comme Gaïa, évité de traverser la ville dans cet équipage. Elles s'étaient installées dans le carpentum qu'utilisait Julia quand elle effectuait de longs voyages ou qu'elle voulait allier déplacement et repos. Son carpentum était confortable, équipé de banquettes rembourrées et de nombreux coussins. Un système permettait de transformer les banquettes en un grand lit et Julia y avait souvent dormi durant ses périples en Lycie ou en Pamphylie. D'autant plus confortablement, que son carpentum était doté de suspensions très souples qui absorbaient les chocs et les irrégularités de la route. Tiré par quatre chevaux, c'était un moyen de transport agréable et rapide.

Marcia avait cependant abandonné le confort douillet du carpentum dès qu'elles se furent éloignées de la ville. Elle avait laissé sa stola à Julia et remonté sa tunique haut sur ses cuisses. Elle portait dessous une feminalia de légionnaire teinte en ocre foncée. Cette sorte de caleçon mi-long qui lui descendait sous le genou et que portait les cavaliers de la légion ou les soldats dans les régions aux hivers rigoureux. Un homme de l'escorte avait amené un cheval, elle avait sauté dessus et s'était mise à caracoler tout autour du carpentum.

 _—_ On fait la course ? Jusqu'au grand chêne là-bas, lui proposa Gaïa.

La jeune femme montait un grand cheval de guerre noir. Marcia ouvrit la bouche. Gaïa lui envoya un clin d'œil et réitéra sa proposition. Marcia releva le défi.

 _—_ Donne le départ, Julia, cria Gaïa à sa sœur.

Julia s'exécuta. Les deux concurrentes s'élancèrent. Marcia montait avant même qu'elle n'eût su marcher. Elle avait bénéficié des conseils de son père, mais aussi de plusieurs décurions et d'officiers qui dirigeaient des troupes de cavaliers auxiliaires. Gaïa aimait les chevaux. Sentir leur puissance, son absolu pouvoir sur eux. Petite, les bêtes l'avaient fascinée. Elle avait appris à monter à Gerasa et s'était révélée une excellente cavalière, même si, ni son père ni sa mère n'avaient tellement goûté son goût immodéré pour les courses et les longues chevauchées. Julia montait aussi et Gaïa avait profité de sa présence pour braver les réticences de ses parents. Si Julia l'accompagnait, Gaïa était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. Si deux gardes armés les escortaient de près.

Julia montait quand elle se trouvait au Grand Domaine ou dans d'autres propriétés, par plaisir mais aussi par nécessité et pour des raisons pratiques. Elle aimait s'occuper des chevaux, les soigner et les dresser. Gaïa aimait les monter, par pur plaisir.

C'était une cavalière émérite et son cheval surpassait celui de Marcia. Elle gagna haut la main. Mais Marcia à peine arrivée, repartit à fond de train, défiant Gaïa de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteignît le carpentum, et Gaïa ne la rattrapa pas. Les deux cavalières rayonnaient de bonheur, les joues rouges d'excitation et les cheveux déjà en bataille. Julia pensa dès cet instant que Gaïa ne mettrait jamais à exécution le plan qu'elle avait élaboré pour faire tomber Kaeso Atilius Valens. Elle ne toucherait jamais à un seul cheveu de Marcia Atilia. Elle la protégerait. Restait à savoir comment Gaïa, quand elle s'apercevrait qu'elle aimait Marcia, s'arrangerait avec ses histoires de vengeance. Si seulement elle pouvait y renoncer.

.

Marcus Severus plissa les yeux. La poussière annonçait l'arrivée des voyageuses, il apercevait la toiture claire du carpentum, les chevaux, les piétons de l'escorte et deux cavaliers. La sœur de la domina et peut-être la domina elle-même. Il vit soudain les chevaux partir au galop. Il secoua la tête.

Il aimait beaucoup Julia Metella Valeria, il la trouvait parfois un peu trop indulgente envers ses gens. En fait pas vraiment indulgente, plutôt douce. Elle avait banni l'usage des verges et du flagellum, et quand elle l'avait engagé, elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune exception et l'avait encouragé à trouver d'autres punitions. Elle lui en avait même suggéré quelques-unes. Les hommes ou les femmes libres, les affranchis pouvaient être renvoyés en cas de fautes graves sinon, ils se retrouvaient astreints à des corvées souvent rebutantes pour une période plus ou moins longue. La domina employait peu d'esclaves et ils étaient soumis aux même règles que les autres. Les bergers accueillaient les fortes têtes et on apprenait auprès d'eux la sagesse et la tempérance. Si l'esclave ne comprenait pas, il était affranchi et renvoyé. La discipline était stricte et il ne faisait pas bon d'être paresseux. La domina gardait un œil sur le Grand Domaine et rien ne lui échappait.

Les cavalières poussaient leurs chevaux à grand renfort de cris perçants. Elles le dépassèrent en trombe et il s'aperçut que si la sœur de la domina montait bien l'un des deux chevaux, le deuxième n'était pas montée par la domina, mais par une jeune fille. Marcia Atilia, la fille du tribun Valens.

Gaïa n'avait rien vu qui méritât d'arrêter sa course folle. Elle serra un peu plus les talons contre les flancs de sa monture et l'encouragea de la voix. Le grand cheval noir allongea encore son galop.

 _—_ À la villa, Marcia !

La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle ne battrait jamais Gaïa sur ce terrain. Elle connaissait bien le domaine. La route qui montait à la villa s'incurvait vers la gauche pour contourner une petite colline. Il serpentait ensuite mollement à travers une grande plaine parsemée de rochers. Marcia décida de couper tout droit. Elle contourna la colline par la droite et se lança à travers les rochers. Gaïa s'était retournée, elle l'avait perdue de vue et s'était doutée de son stratagème. Trop avancée sur le chemin, elle avait accéléré. Elle repéra Marcia, déjà engagée à travers le terrain accidenté, apprécia sa témérité et décida de l'imiter. Elle tira sur la bride de son cheval et ralentit son allure, c'était dangereux. Marcia chevauchait sur sa droite, évitant les pièges, sautant par-dessus des broussailles. Gaïa multiplia les allures différentes : pas, trot, galop.

Elles sortirent presque simultanément du terrain accidenté et s'élancèrent à travers les vergers, chacune de son côté. Gaïa se coucha à plusieurs reprises sur l'encolure de sa monture, mais elle n'évita pas toutes les branches basses et elle dut aux arçons de sa selle de ne pas basculer en arrière quand une branche chargée d'olives lui fouetta durement le visage. Elle se redressa, repris sa position et encouragea son cheval à reprendre le galop. Elle déboucha soudain en surplomb d'un chemin. Des hommes s'activaient sur un grand chariot. Ils poussaient des cris pour le maintenir sur trois roues tandis qu'on glissait une quatrième roue sur son moyeu. Le bruit de la cavalcade alerta les ouvriers. Gaïa surgit au-dessus d'eux et ils poussèrent des cris d'effrois. Le cheval et sa cavalière allaient se fracasser sur le chariot. Les hommes qui soutenaient le chariot s'enfuirent en courant. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la roue qui serait brisée, mais le moyeu.

 _—_ Frappe ! hurla Berival.

Aeshma réagit à la seconde. Elle leva sa masse et donna un puissant coup à l'endroit exact où le forgeron lui avait dit qu'il faudrait frapper un moment auparavant. La roue entra dans son emplacement. Un cri sauvage retentit au-dessus d'elle. Berival s'accroupit la tête entre les jambes. Aeshma se retourna.

Gaïa avait vu le danger, si son cheval dévalait le talus, ils s'écraseraient contre le chariot et elle serait projetée la tête la première par-dessus. Elle s'en sortirait peut-être vivante, mais si c'était le cas, elle devrait abattre l'animal. Il ne survivrait pas au choc. Elle serra les jambes, se coucha sur l'encolure et hurla. Le cheval noir bondit. Aeshma suivit des yeux le saut prodigieux. L'animal se détendit, ses muscles se tendirent et roulèrent sous son pelage noir et brillant. Aeshma reconnut la domina, elle était couchée la tête de son côté, collée à l'encolure du cheval, ne faisant plus qu'un avec son corps puissant. Ses traits arboraient le même air que celui d'un gladiateur engagé dans un combat mortel. Aeshma eut le temps d'y lire une farouche détermination, une tension absolue et un sourire. Un sourire sauvage et heureux. L'animal et sa cavalière volèrent au-dessus du chariot. S'ils n'atterrissaient pas au sommet du talus qu'ils visaient, ils glisseraient en arrière et percuterait le chariot qu'ils avaient voulu éviter ou bien, entraînés par leur saut rouleraient en avant et se briseraient les membres. Les sabots reprirent contact avec la terre. La cavalière se redressa brusquement et lança un cri de triomphe. Le martèlement des sabots s'éloigna.

 _—_ Elle est complètement tarée, observa Aeshma.

— La sœur de la domina, répondit Berival. Elle doit faire une course. Heureusement que c'est une bonne cavalière.

Un cri retentit sur leur gauche et une nouvelle cavalière traversa le chemin cinq cent pieds plus loin.

 _—_ Voilà sa concurrente.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Euh… C'est une blonde… peut-être Marcia Atilia. Elle vient souvent et elle monte très bien.

Aeshma demeura pensive.

 _—_ Le père de la jeune Marcia est tribun. Elle a appris à monter avec des décurions. La domina et sa sœur… Je ne sais pas où elles ont appris. Peut-être à Alexandrie.

— Mmm.

— On voit rarement des femmes monter. Tu sais monter ?

— Oui.

— Oh…

— Je viens d'un pays de cavaliers.

— En tout cas, ta présence d'esprit a sauvé mon travail, déclara Berival plein de reconnaissance.

Il inspecta la roue, appela en renfort les _poltrons_ qui, sans le sang-froid de la gladiatrice, auraient ruiné son travail. Il leur demanda de lever le chariot, donna quelques coups de masse pour parfaire la mise en place de la roue, puis la fixa définitivement.

 _—_ C'est bon, on rentre, les gars.

— On nous attend à la Pierre ronde, lui dirent les ouvriers qu'il avait dépannés.

— Bon et bien, salut.

— Merci, Berival. Tu ne veux pas partager un en-cas avec nous ?

Berival regarda la gladiatrice. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait preuve de sagesse en l'emmenant avec lui. La domina avait paraît-il payé une fortune pour la garder au domaine. Elle ne serait sans doute pas très heureuse de ne pas la trouver à sa disposition en arrivant à la villa.

 _—_ Non, j'ai du travail à la forge. Passez me voir quand vous rentrerez.

Il fit un signe à son aide et à Aeshma. Ils regagnèrent leur chariot. L'aide monta à l'arrière, Berival et Aeshma sur le banc, à l'avant. Ils rentrèrent doucement au pas des mules. Comme à l'aller, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, mais attentive à son environnement.

 _—_ Tu savais que la domina viendrait ? lui demanda soudain Berival.

— Mmm ? murmura distraitement Aeshma.

Berival répéta sa question.

 _—_ Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— Pourquoi t'en aurais-je parlé ?

— Elle voudra peut-être te voir, suggéra le forgeron.

— On nous a fait prendre un bain hier soir, déclara distraitement Aeshma qui suivait des yeux le vol d'un rapace.

— Hein ?! s'écria le forgeron consterné. Mais pourquoi es-tu venue à la forge ce matin ?

— Je me suis réveillée tôt et je m'ennuyais. J'aime bien la forge. Tu m'apprendras à fabriquer des objets ?

— Des armes ?

— N'importe quoi.

— C'est un métier qui ne s'apprend pas en cinq jours.

— Qu'est-ce que je pourrai apprendre en cinq jours à part redresser des barres de fer ? Un cerclage de roue ?

— Tu es ambitieuse.

— Je n'y connais rien. En tant que gladiateur, on n'a même pas le droit d'approcher de la forge.

— Tu peux réparer certains outils maintenant que tu sais comment taper. Il faut que je t'apprenne à évaluer les bonnes températures, quelques trucs de forgeron et tu devrais t'en sortir. Pour fabriquer des objets par contre... Ça demande du temps.

— Je serai contente quoi que tu m'apprennes.

Berival sourit, elle aurait fait un bon apprenti. Qu'elle soit une femme n'y changeait rien.

.

Marcia avait pensé que les deux gladiatrices les attendraient à l'entrée de la villa. Sa folle chevauchée à travers les vergers ne lui avait pas fait oublier ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle avait rattrapé Gaïa sur le chemin un quart de mille avant l'arrivée. Elles avaient galopé côte à côte sans plus vraiment faire la course. Des serviteurs se précipitèrent pour prendre les rênes et elles sautèrent à terre en riant, rouges d'excitation et complètement échevelées. Marcia avait déchiré sa tunique à l'épaule, sa feminalia portait un accroc juste en dessous du genou gauche et de nombreuses égratignures sur toutes les parties découvertes de son corps. Gaïa ne présentait pas mieux. La branche d'olivier lui avait dessiné une longue estafilade sanglante qui partait de son sourcil, passait par la tempe et s'achevait sur l'oreille. Elle saignait aussi sur le haut d'un bras. Une vieille servante s'empressa, mais Gaïa la repoussa gentiment et entraîna Marcia à l'intérieur de la villa. Elle commanda du vin et une collation pour la jeune fille. On lui proposa de se rendre aux bains, mais elle déclina la proposition. Elle et Marcia gagnèrent le jardin en devisant joyeusement et en se vantant de leurs exploits. Elles se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils et on leur servit du vin. Gaïa le goûta et le renvoya. Elle surprit un regard contrit d'une esclave.

 _—_ Il est bon, mais trop fort. J'ai la bouche pleine de poussière, apporte-nous un vin plus léger.

Elle regarda ce qui avait été déposé sur la table.

 _—_ Pour la collation, c'est parfait, dit-elle en se saisissant d'une pêche.

— On vous apporte tout de suite le vin, domina.

Gaïa regarda ses doigts aux ongles noirs de poussière. Héllènis, la femme qui avait baigné la petite thrace avec Serena s'avança vers elle en compagnie de deux jeunes adolescents. Elle portait une grande cruche, l'un des garçons, un bassin, l'autre une coupelle avec un savon posé dedans et une serviette. Gaïa se lava les mains. Marcia suivit son exemple.

Les gladiatrices n'étaient pas présentes et Marcia éprouva un vive déception. Gaïa devait aussi s'attendre à les voir car elle demanda à Héllènis où elles se trouvaient. La femme avoua son ignorance.

 _—_ Faites-les venir toutes les deux.

Personne ne savait où elles étaient. Atalante avait été confiée à Méléna le soir de son arrivée, Aeshma à Serena. On les envoya à la domina.

.

Méléna avait été mise au service de la rétiaire, mais la domina ne lui avait pas expressément dit qu'elle en était responsable. La gladiatrice s'adressait seulement à elle quand elle désirait un renseignement ou quelque chose de particulier comme un jeu de dé ou des sandales pour se rendre dans les champs et pouvoir courir. Le reste du temps, elle se débrouillait toute seule.

Quand Gaïa demanda à Méléna où se trouvaient les gladiatrices, elle ne parla que d'Atalante, parce qu'elle savait où elle était ou, si elle ne le savait pas vraiment, ce qui la retenait loin de la villa. La grande rétiaire suivait toujours à peu près le même emploi du temps et même si Méléna ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de courir ce matin-là alors qu'on lui avait dit que les domina arrivaient, elle l'avait suivi ce jour‑là comme les quatre autres jours précédents.

 _—_ Elle court, domina.

— Elle court ?

— Oui, domina. Tous les matins, plus ou moins longtemps.

Méléna se lança alors dans un grand discours et détailla ce qu'elle connaissait de l'emploi du temps de la jeune Syrienne. Quand elle arriva à la partie des entraînements, Marcia commença à lui poser des questions. Gaïa écoutait, intéressée, mais la petite femme ne parlait que d'Atalante et ne satisfaisait qu'un tiers ou peut‑être même qu'un quart de sa curiosité. Elle aperçut alors Serena et l'appela.

Méléna espéra que Serena apportât la réponse à la question que tout le monde se posait.

 _—_ C'est quand même incroyable, déclara Gaïa d'une voix coupante. N'aviez-vous pas été prévenues de notre visite ?

— Si, domina.

— Et... ?

— Elles ont pris un bain hier soir.

— Et l'une est partie courir, ce qui rend les effets du bain complètement nuls, souffla Gaïa contrariée. Et l'autre a disparu.

— Elle n'a pas disparu, domina, se défendit Serena.

— Mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

— Pff... Trouvez-les moi.

— Bien, domina.

— Attends, Serena. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Aeshma ?

— Oui.

— Elle va bien, domina.

— Vraiment ?

— Elle se remet bien de ses blessures, mais... Elle, euh... elle s'ennuie.

Gaïa sourit.

 _—_ Elle s'entraîne ?

— Non, son médecin le lui a interdit. Elle fait juste quelques exercices avant le déjeuner en compagnie de sa camarade.

— Tu y as assisté ?

— Oui, domina.

— Décris-moi ce qu'elles font.

— D'abord, elles s'étirent et puis ensuite... C'est comme si elles combattaient, mais au ralenti, sans se frapper. C'est...

— C'est...? demanda Gaïa.

— Très beau à regarder.

— Trouve-la moi, Serena et ne me l'amène pas. Quand tu l'auras retrouvée, viens me chercher.

— Bien, domina.

Gaïa avait envie de la surprendre, pas de la voir surgir devant elle, habillée, apprêtée, prête à répondre à ses attentes. Elle voulait surprendre la personne. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Elle congédia Serena et s'excusa auprès de Marcia :

 _—_ Tu voulais tant les voir.

— Personne ne sait où se trouve la thrace, répondit Marcia. Mais si j'en crois l'emploi du temps que Méléna nous a donné, la rétiaire va bientôt rentrer.

— Tu veux aller l'attendre ?

— Méléna disait qu'elle s'entraînait devant la maison après avoir couru.

— Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain ?

— Julia n'est pas encore arrivée, j'irai après.

— Je te laisse alors, contrairement à toi, je rêve de prendre un bain. Tu as assez mangé ?

— Oui.

— Demande sinon.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas.

La jeune fille se leva. Elle dégrafa la boucle de sa ceinture et laissa retomber sa tunique sous le genou pour dissimuler sa feminalia. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait passer par sa chambre pour s'en débarrasser, mais elle avait peur de manquer l'arrivée de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Marcia ? l'appela Gaïa.

— Oui ?

— Tu montes très bien.

— Vous aussi.

— Nous pourrions peut-être courir d'autres manches au cours de notre séjour.

— Ça vous dirait ? s'illumina la jeune fille.

— Oui, je me suis bien amusée.

— Quand vous voulez ! s'écria Marcia ravie.

.

Gaïa se déshabillait quand on vint lui annoncer que Julia venait d'arriver. Elle hocha la tête, ouvrit un coffre et en tira des sous-vêtements et une tunique de lin.

Le coffre lui appartenait, Julia, lors de sa première visite à Patara, lui en avait acheté plusieurs. Elles s'étaient ensuite rendues ensemble chez les différents fournisseurs de la jeune femme et avaient acheté tout ce dont Gaïa pourrait avoir besoin si elle séjournait en ville ou au Grand Domaine : sous-vêtements, tuniques simples ou plus richement brodées, de jolies stolas artistiquement plissées et légères, de grandes pallas en laine pour se rendre au forum, des feminalias plus ou moins longues pour monter à cheval, une grande peanula si elle venait au moment où le froid descendait des montagnes. La peanula, en laine épaisse, munie d'une grande capuche, permettait aussi bien de marcher que de monter à cheval, et laissait les mouvements libres. On pouvait l'attacher avec une large ceinture ou la laisser simplement tomber sur le corps. Julia lui avait aussi offert de belles ceintures aux boucles finement ouvragés. Pas de bijoux. Gaïa en portait peu et d'un style particulier qu'on ne trouvait pas dans cette partie du monde. Julia avait déclaré à sa sœur qu'elle n'aurait ainsi pas besoin de soucier de ses bagages quand elle viendrait la revoir, qu'elle pouvait venir à l'improviste, qu'elle se sentirait toujours chez elle.

Julia était partie, elle avait quitté Gaïa, mais elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Les coffres avaient été installés dans des cubiculums exclusivement réservés à sa jeune sœur. Personne n'y couchait jamais. Quand Gaïa lui manquait ou qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle, Julia venait s'asseoir à la table du cubiculum, pour lire, travailler ou simplement réfléchir. Les jours où une profonde mélancolie l'étreignait, Quintus l'avait parfois retrouvée endormie sur le lit réservé à Gaïa. Il avait alors remonté le drap ou la couverture sur ses épaules et l'avait doucement embrassée sur la tempe avant de repartir.

Gaïa hésita à attendre sa sœur. Le bain devait être prêt. Elle rappela le messager et lui demanda de prévenir Julia qu'elle l'attendait aux bains.

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Serena avait retrouvé la petite thrace et la grande rétiaire venait de rentrer elle-aussi. La première se trouvait à la forge en compagnie de Berival, la seconde devant la maison en compagnie de Marcia Atilia.

 _—_ Où était la thrace et que fait-elle avec le forgeron ?

— Je ne sais pas où ils étaient, je ne leur ai pas demandé. Quand je les ai vus, je suis tout de suite venue vous prévenir.

— Que fait-elle à la forge ?

Serena prit un air embarrassé et Gaïa se méprit sur la cause de celui-ci.

 _—_ Il l'intéresse ?

— Non, domina. C'est... euh... J'ai pensé qu'elle avait besoin de distraction, mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'intéresser et... euh...

— La détendre ? suggéra Gaïa.

— Oui, domina. J'ai pensé à Berival. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et son métier est très physique.

Serena rapporta à Gaïa qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour sa patiente, qu'elle se montrait agressive avec tout le monde, qu'elle s'était battue avec Atalante, qu'elle avait voulu participer à ses entraînements et qu'elle s'était fait plus de mal que de bien.

 _—_ Je sais que c'est interdit, domina, mais je m'inquiétais pour elle.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

— Non, conduis-moi à la forge.

— Vous ne voulez pas...

— Je prendrai un bain après, je voudrais d'abord les voir.

.

Elles passèrent d'abord voir Atalante. Elle se trouvait assise en compagnie de Marcia et la jeune fille la bombardait de questions sur son armatura, sur ses entraînements, sur les combats qu'elle avait menés, sans soucier que la grande rétiaire fût en sueur et mourût certainement de soif. Gaïa envoya Serena chercher des gobelets, de la posca et des fruits. Quand la jeune esclave les apporta à Marcia et Atalante, la jeune Syrienne releva la tête cherchant à qui elle devait cette attention. Elle aperçut Gaïa et se leva précipitamment. Gaïa s'approcha et la gladiatrice la salua avec déférence.

 _—_ Marcia, fit Gaïa d'un ton de reproche amusé. Ton enthousiasme te fait oublier tous tes devoirs. Et comment veux-tu qu'elle te réponde si sa gorge est aussi sèche que le désert du Sinaï ?

Marcia se confondit en excuses et Atalante commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Gaïa l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle. Si la thrace se trouvait à la forge, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle y passât le restant de la matinée. Atalante mal à l'aise se détendit très vite. La jeune fille l'avait abordée avec beaucoup de naturel et sa tenue vestimentaire avait trompé la jeune Syrienne quant à son statut social.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle était la fille d'un affranchi et, parce que Marcia s'exprimait bien, qu'il occupait des responsabilités importantes au sein de la maison des Valerius. La jeune fille faisait partie des amateurs de munus, mais sa fraîcheur et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus avaient séduit la grande rétiaire. Pour endiguer le flot de questions auxquelles la soumettait la jeune fille, Atalante lui avait demandé pourquoi elle portait des vêtements déchirés et des égratignures. Le rire cristallin de Marcia avait teinté aux oreilles de la jeune Syrienne, avant qu'elle ne commençât à lui raconter qu'elle avait galopé à travers la campagne.

L'arrivée de la domina l'avait déstabilisée et en l'entendant s'adresser à la jeune fille, Atalante avait compris qu'elle s'était méprise sur son origine sociale. Marcia était une invitée de la domina, pas la fille d'un de ses employés. Gaïa resta silencieuse et Marcia reprit la conversation là où elle l'avait arrêtée.

 _—_ C'est avec elle que j'ai fait la course, déclara fièrement Marcia à la rétiaire.

— Course que tu n'as pas gagnée, Marcia.

— Je ne l'ai pas perdue non plus.

— C'est vrai, concéda joyeusement Gaïa.

Atalante remarqua alors la tenue de la domina. Sa présence l'avait tellement perturbée qu'elle n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Elle croisa son regard moqueur et rougit.

 _—_ Tu sais monter ?

— Monter ?

— Monter à cheval, précisa inutilement Gaïa qui avait déjà sa réponse.

— Non, domina.

— Tu viens d'où ?

— Du désert.

— Quel désert ?

— Des plaines de Syrie.

— Tu es née esclave ?

Atalante s'assombrit.

 _—_ Non, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu as été vendue par les tiens ?

— Non ! bondit Atalante comme si la question impliquait une insulte. On ne vend pas les enfants chez nous, seuls les sauvages font cela !

— C'est pourtant une pratique courante, insinua Gaïa.

— Pas chez nous !

— Tu as été enlevée ? demanda Marcia.

— Oui, répondit Atalante en détournant le regard.

— Quel âge avais-tu ?

— Treize ans, souffla Atalante.

La jeune femme avait refermé ses poings sur ses pouces. Marcia et Gaïa la rappelaient à des souvenirs désagréables.

 _—_ Je suis née pas très loin de ton pays, déclara soudain Gaïa.

Marcia se tourna vivement vers elle. Personne ne savait d'où Julia et Gaïa étaient réellement originaires, si elles étaient romaines, grecques ou autres. Julia ne lui avait jamais parlé de son enfance et ne lui avait jamais raconté avoir vécu ailleurs qu'en Égypte ou à Alexandrie.

 _—_ J'aimais beaucoup cette partie du monde, continua Gaïa sombrement. Les pillards ne méritent aucune pitié.

Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Elle se leva brusquement, incapable de supporter la présence de Marcia, de supporter la peine qui transparaissait dans l'attitude et la voix de la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Marcia Atilia est mon invité, lâcha-t-elle abruptement. Prends soin d'elle.

— Euh... Oui, domina.

.

Serena se mit en marche dès que Gaïa se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci la suivit sans réfléchir. L'esprit embrumé par la colère, occupée à combattre la détresse qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle.

Elle se retrouva soudain dans la grande cour des communs. L'espace dédié à la forge, à l'extrémité nord‑ouest, était délimité par un muret de pierre sèche. Le forgeron pouvait travailler à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse grande ouverte sur une courette protégé du soleil par un auvent. Des dizaines de marteaux et de tenailles de toutes tailles étaient accrochés aux murs. Trois enclumes étaient posées sur des billots de bois, deux à l'intérieur, une à l'extérieur. Le feu ronflait dans le foyer de brique et lançait des étincelles à chaque fois que l'énorme soufflet actionné par un jeune garçon se vidait de son air dans un vrombissement sourd.

Berival surveillait le travail de son apprenti. De son apprentie. Elle n'avait pas voulu le quitter en revenant de leur expédition et l'avait sommé de tenir sa promesse de lui apprendre à réparer des outils. Il restait cinq jours avant qu'elle ne partît. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et voulait en apprendre le maximum. Emporté par sa détermination, il avait accepté qu'elle restât.

La gladiatrice levait et abaissait son marteau avec régularité, et les coups puissants du métal contre le métal agressaient les oreilles. La petite thrace affichait un air de profonde concentration. Elle avait rabattu sa courte tunique sur sa taille et ne portait qu'un strophium, une longue étoffe de lin enroulée autour de la poitrine. Bien en équilibre sur ses deux jambes écartées, le dos droit, les muscles bandés, elle tenait une grande tenaille dans sa main gauche et travaillait une pièce de fer, peut-être la lame d'une houe. Serena s'avança, mais Gaïa la retint par le bras.

Berival lançait de temps à autre des conseils à son apprentie et grognait son assentiment tout de suite après. La thrace se montrait bonne élève. Gaïa la trouva plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Le repos avait lissé ses traits, effacé ses cernes et les profondes rides qui lui marquaient le front et les ailes du nez six nuits auparavant. Elle se révélait aussi nettement plus belle. Gaïa savait que son corps sculpté par les exercices l'était, mais il y avait plus que cela. La ligne nette de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, son regard.

Berival arrêta le bras de la thrace et lui enjoignit de tremper le fer qu'elle travaillait dans le bassin de pierre qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Un chuintement et un nuage de vapeur s'échappèrent quand la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle reposa ensuite le fer sur l'enclume. Berival le prit en main et l'examina sous tous les angles. Il lui plaqua soudain une main rude sur l'épaule et la félicita pour son travail.

 _—_ Pour une débutante, grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru et satisfait. Tu t'en tires plutôt bien.

— Ouais ?

— Ouais, confirma le forgeron avec une grimace d'approbation.

Les yeux de la thrace se plissèrent, des étoiles se mirent à briller dans son regard et un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. Gaïa resta saisie par son changement de physionomie. Tout ce qui rendait la thrace dure, dangereuse, inquiétante et sombre venait de disparaître. Il ne restait plus qu'une jeune femme discrètement heureuse. Une sauvage à demi-nue, le corps brillant de sueur, les cheveux en bataille et le visage marbré de suie et de poussière, en qui vivait un être brillant de lumière.

Le regard pesant de Gaïa attira l'attention d'Aeshma. Elle ne la reconnut pas immédiatement car elle se tenait à contre-jour et son sourire disparut. Gaïa bougea et la lumière tomba sur ses traits. Aeshma fronça les sourcils, détailla la tenue de la domina, nota la profonde estafilade qui lui barrait un côté du visage, une autre sur le haut de son bras, le sang qui gouttait. Son regard glissa ensuite le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de sandales grossières.

 _—_ Je te rappelle quelqu'un ? railla Gaïa.

Aeshma releva la tête et croisa son regard. Gaïa haussa un sourcil provoquant.

— Une hoplomaque à qui j'avais donné une leçon, répliqua Aeshma d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune aide du forgeron se figea. Berival fit inconsciemment un pas qui le plaça presque entre Aeshma et Gaïa. Serena pâlit et, se sentant défaillir, s'appuya d'une main sur un mur.

Le rire joyeux de Gaïa répondit aux peurs des trois esclaves. Le jeune garçon recommença à respirer, les épaules de Berival se détendirent et il recula d'un pas. Serena se retint encore plus fermement au mur qui palliait la faiblesse de ses jambes. Aeshma se fendit d'une imperceptible grimace.

 _—_ Dis-moi, thrace, demanda Gaïa prise d'une inspiration soudaine. À part tes talents de gladiatrice, tes talents de médecin et tes nouveaux talents de forgeron, que sais-tu faire ?

— Plein de trucs...

— Mmm... Des trucs qui m'intéresseraient ?

Aeshma se troubla.

 _—_ Tu sais masser ?

— Euh, oui, fit Aeshma encore plus déstabilisée. Enfin, non.

— Il faut savoir, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

— Je sais comment il faut faire, mais euh...

— Tu n'as jamais mis en pratique ton savoir-faire sur quelqu'un ?

— Si, mais il y a longtemps.

 _— Il est temps de t'y remettre. Rhabille-toi et suis-moi._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Mode de recrutement des gladiateurs :**

Les prisonniers de guerre : ceux-ci finissaient souvent mal. Et Rome menait des campagnes nombreuses qui alimentaient sans cesse les marchés, les mines et les jeux du cirque.

Si on prend l'exemple des juifs de Judée à la chute de Jérusalem en 70 ap JC, on estime à deux millions sept-cents-milles juifs prisonniers. Douze milles meurent de misère. Quatre-vingt-dix-sept mille femmes et enfants sont vendus. Les plus fort, et les plus beaux des jeunes hommes sont réservés au triomphe de Titus. Il en reste un million cent milles. Ils seront condamnés aux bêtes pour les plus faibles, et les autres rejoindront les arènes pour livrer des simulacres de combats. Ils auraient dû être gladiateurs, mais les juifs n'y consentir jamais.

Les esclaves : Si un homme ne veut pas combattre, il ne vaudra rien dans l'arène. Hadrien au IIe sc, fera interdire la vente d'un esclave à un ludus.

Damnatio ad ludum : c'est une décision de justice réservée aux criminels qui se substitue à la peine mort ou à la condamnation aux mines. Il a existé des limites de temps après lesquels le condamné est délivré de l'obligation de combattre, puis réellement libéré.

Ces gladiateurs sont réservés aux spectacles de l'Empereur à partir du règne d'Auguste, mais celui-ci peut les prêter ou les louer aux munéraire qui le souhaitent.

Les hommes libres : il y eu des hommes libres dès le début. Engagé dans la gladiature par amour de la gloire, des femmes, de l'argent. Parfois parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'ils leur restaient pour payer leur dettes.

On les appelle les auctotarus, il signe un contrat par lequel ils se vendent à un laniste et deviennent ainsi une sorte d'esclave temporaire. Cependant, l'homme libre qui a un jour combattu dans l'arène, qui a tué et qui a été payé, est à jamais frappé d'infamie. Il ne pourrait plus exercer certaines charges. Néron leva l'infamie et encouragea l'aristocratie à descendre dans l'arène. Vitélius rétablie la notion d'infamie.

Seul en était exempt celui qui combattait pour prouver sa vaillance, celui qui ne tuait pas et n'était pas payé pour combattre.

Qu'un gladiateur soit issu de l'un ou d'un autre mode de recrutement, il ne se montrerait bon gladiateur que s'il avait la volonté de vivre, de survivre, de se battre et de gagner. Un bon gladiateur ne pouvait qu'être volontaire, ou bien il n'était bon qu'à alimenter les bêtes sauvages, ou servir de distraction aux meridiani.

 **Sources** _:_ _ _Histoire des gladiateurs__ _de Anne Bernet. Coll. Texto, ed. Tallandier, Paris, 2014._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Sous les doigts d'Arachné R

_Je remercie_ **Tatchou** _pour sa relecture... et, dans le silence de votre cœur, vous devriez vous aussi, si vous aimez cette histoire (ou que vous avez pris plaisir à lire les autres), faire de même..._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

* * *

.

.

.

Gaïa grimaça et retint un gémissement. Rien ne l'avait préparée à se faire pétrir comme une masse informe de pâte à pain.

Non seulement pétrie, mais tordue et étirée dans tous les sens. Les pieds, les jambes, les cuisses, les fessiers, les bras, les épaules, le dos, le cou, la tête. Même ses mains avaient eu droit à l'attention de la thrace. Celle-ci était à présent installée à cheval sur elle et ses paumes de main remontaient de ses reins à la base de son cou. La jeune gladiatrice ajoutait son poids à la force de ses bras et Gaïa pensa que si elle lui infligeait ce traitement pendant dix jours, elle gagnerait les quelques doigts qui lui manquaient pour atteindre une taille de six pieds.

La thrace l'avait sagement suivie en quittant la forge. Gaïa l'avait conduite aux bains. Elle savait que Julia s'y trouvait et tandis qu'elle la rejoignait, Aeshma avait été abandonnée aux mains et à l'attention de Serena. Elle avait demandé à la thrace de l'attendre, propre et prête à prendre soin de son corps endolori dans la salle de soins. La gladiatrice avait hoché la tête. Son visage n'exprimait rien et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle attendait Gaïa vêtue d'un pagne et d'un strophium propre, pieds nus, les cheveux attachés et remontés sur le haut de sa tête. Elle avait étendu un linge sur l'une des banquettes et placé dessus un petit coussin. Deux flacons, un strigile, des instruments de massages et des serviettes pliées avaient été préparés sur la deuxième banquette. Gaïa en s'introduisant dans la pièce, avait congédié Serena et spécifié qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle avait négligemment laissé tomber le drap dans lequel elle était drapée et s'était assise sur la banquette.

 _—_ Sur le dos ou sur le ventre ?

 _—_ Sur le dos.

Elle s'était allongée, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

Aeshma l'avait regardée, pas très sûre de ce qu'attendait vraiment la domina.

 _—_ Je suis venue à cheval, expliqua celle-ci. En fait, j'ai chevauché au grand galop à travers les champs et les vergers. Je me sens percluse et j'ai promis à mon invitée de nouvelles courses. J'aimerais être capable de tenir ma promesse.

 _—_ Mmm.

Aeshma lui avait offert un massage complet de gladiateur.

Depuis son intégration dans la familia de Téos, la jeune gladiatrice était passée si souvent entre les mains des masseurs de la familia, qu'elle avait fini par connaître le moindre de leurs gestes, l'effet qu'avaient sur ses muscles, sur son squelette, ses tendons, ses tensions, chaque manipulation, chaque doigt, chaque mouvement. Daoud avait été le seul à bénéficier de ses attentions et du savoir-faire qu'elle avait peu à peu acquis. Elle était jeune quand elle s'était occupée de lui, mais elle s'était entraînée sur lui pendant presque quatre ans, même si ses massages avaient été sommaires et qu'ils s'étaient souvent limités à ses jambes, ses bras, son cou et ses épaules. Personne n'avait jamais su qu'elle prenait ainsi soin de lui. Elle le massait la nuit, quand il souffrait trop. Il lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises, de lui retourner la faveur, mais Aeshma avait toujours refusé. Passer entre les mains d'un masseur lui apportait soulagement et relâchement, et elle trouvait cela agréable et naturel. C'étaient des masseurs professionnels, Daoud ne l'était pas. Lui... elle avait confusément rejeté l'idée qu'avec lui, le massage eût pu être plus personnel, qu'elle eût peut-être ressenti autre chose qu'un simple délassement. Elle voyait Daoud comme un corps quand elle s'occupait de lui, une addition de muscles, de tendons, de peau et d'os, mais elle n'avait pas voulu que les mains attentives du garçon se posassent sur elle, pas très sûre de ne pas relier les mains à un corps, au jeune homme et à ses pensées. Pas très assurée de le considérer comme un simple masseur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lût son corps et que, peut‑être à travers celui-ci, il s'immisçât dans ses pensées, qu'il y découvrit des clefs à l'aide desquelles il entre‑ouvrirait des portes qu'Aeshma tenait jalousement fermées.

La domina...

Aeshma se plongea dans son activité et elle oublia tout de la personne en compagnie de laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y eut plus qu'un corps, des muscles durs qu'elle devait détendre, des os mal ajustés qu'elle devait remettre en place, des tensions qu'elle devait chasser. Elle avait préparé un flacon d'huile d'amande douce et un d'huile d'olive. Elle essaya les deux tour à tour testant leur effet sur les cuisses de la domina. Elle abandonna l'huile d'olive à l'odeur tenace et lui préféra l'huile d'amande douce dont elle apprécia la qualité. L'huile était presque inodore et pénétrait moins rapidement sous la peau. Le massage commença réellement quand la domina se retourna sur le ventre et qu'Aeshma déploya tous ses talents.

Gaïa tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler, mais à chaque fois, la gladiatrice pressa un muscle et ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres pour se transformer en râle de douleur. Elle renonça à ses tentatives et s'abandonna définitivement aux mains expertes de la jeune femme.

Une demie heure après, les mains d'Aeshma vinrent se reposer sur ses cuisses. La jeune Parthe se redressa et détailla le corps de la jeune femme étendue sous elle. Grande, mince, bien plus musclée qu'elle ne le laissait à penser.

Son dos se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement. Elle dormait. Aeshma sourit. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main. Elle se releva doucement, sans à-coup, pour ne pas la réveiller. Debout, elle examina l'estafilade que la domina portait au bras. Le bain, puis l'huile de massage, avaient lavé la peau, arrêté l'écoulement de sang. Elle passa à sa tête et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Un bleu était en train de se former autour de l'arcade sourcilière et le sang recommençait à couler. Elle palpa doucement la tempe, passa un doigt sur l'oreille et vérifia que le cuir chevelu était intact.

Julia observait la scène. Elle avait été un peu surprise de les trouver seules dans la pièce, moins de surprendre la gladiatrice à moitié nue, installée sur sa sœur, elle, complètement nue. Le genre de défi qu'aimait relever Gaïa. Elle devait avoir trouvé excitant de se confier sans défense à une tueuse. De lui faire confiance ou plutôt, de la défier de trahir sa confiance. Mais Gaïa avait-elle prévu de s'endormir ? S'était-elle sciemment laissée glisser vers le sommeil ? La thrace, surtout, méritait-elle sa confiance ? Aeshma lui tournait le dos et elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée silencieuse. Julia, ne lui dévoila pas sa présence et elle surveilla la fin de la séance, prête à intervenir.

Quand elle vit Aeshma recouvrir sa sœur d'un grand drap, puis d'une couverture, elle se détendit. Gaïa ne risquait rien.

 _—_ Tu l'as fait exprès ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

La thrace sursauta et se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir qui était la jeune femme qui venait de se manifester.

 _—_ Ma sœur, Gaïa, la désigna Julia du menton. Tu as fait exprès de l'endormir ?

Aeshma tourna son regard vers la jeune femme endormie.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle était tendue.

 _—_ Tu es douée.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Je peux profiter de tes talents ?

La jeune Parthe ne répondit rien. Elle prit un nouveau drap dans un coffre, l'étendit sur la banquette libre après l'avoir débarrassée des objets qui l'encombraient, plia un autre drap pour en faire un coussin et se tourna vers la domina. Julia retira sa tunique, ses sous-vêtements, et s'avança.

 _—_ Installez-vous sur le ventre.

Julia s'exécuta.

 _—_ Ne m'endors pas, prévint-elle. J'ai du travail et je veux avoir les idées claires.

Aeshma grogna en guise d'acquiescement et s'installa à cheval sur Julia. Elle se montra plus douce et moins douce qu'avec la domina qui l'avait louée. Plus douce parce qu'elle lui épargna un massage vigoureux, les torsions et les pétrissages trop profonds, moins doux parce qu'elle la détendit sans chercher à l'endormir. Elle acheva son travail en tapotant tout son corps avec le dos de ses doigts. Le bruit réveilla Gaïa. Elle bougea. Sans s'arrêter, Aeshma l'incita d'un ton sans réplique à rester couchée.

 _—_ Tu comptes encore me martyriser ou m'emmener une nouvelle fois visiter les doux rivages de Morphée ? demanda Gaïa la voix voilée par le sommeil.

Aeshma ne connaissait pas Morphée. C'était peut-être mieux, la domina lui donnait l'impression de se moquer d'elle.

 _—_ Je dois vous soigner, dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

 _—_ Tu dors, Julia ? demanda Gaïa à sa sœur.

 _—_ Non, répondit Julia en ouvrant les yeux.

 _—_ Tu me voles mon bien ? plaisanta Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu ne l'aurais pas acquise si je ne te l'avais pas demandé. Et elle n'est pas à toi.

 _—_ C'est vrai, sourit Gaïa.

 _—_ En tout cas, tu n'as pas à regretter ta dépense.

Aeshma roula une dernière fois les omoplates de Julia sous la paume de ses mains et annonça qu'elle avait fini.

Elle libéra Julia de son poids, alla chercher sur une étagère ce qu'Atticus avait laissé à Serena pour la soigner, et se planta devant la banquette sur laquelle se trouvait allongée Gaïa. La domina la regarda, ses yeux descendirent sur les mains de la gladiatrice. A priori, la jeune femme n'avait pas fini de prendre soin de son corps.

 _—_ Je dois me retourner ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Oui, ce serait mieux... domina.

Gaïa nota l'hésitation, sans arriver à déterminer si la thrace avait cherché à se montrer insolente ou si elle avait simplement réparé un oubli. Rien dans son expression ne confirmait l'une ou l'autre de ses suppositions. Elle passa sur le dos. Aeshma lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna doucement la tête sur le côté.

 _—_ Tu sais aussi soigner ? demanda Julia en s'approchant.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je préférerais appeler Serena, déclara Julia.

 _—_ Comme vous voulez, domina.

 _—_ Mais reste ici, demanda Gaïa sans chercher à contredire sa sœur et curieuse de savoir quelle serait la réaction de la petite esclave.

 _—_ Bien, domina, répondit la thrace en se reculant d'un pas.

.

Serena ne sut d'abord comment réagir à la demande de Julia. Aeshma semblait indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait, mais la jeune esclave n'osait pas opérer devant elle. Elle croisa le regard de Gaïa. La domina savait qu'Aeshma aurait pu la soigner, mais peut-être, pensa Serena, ne lui accordait-elle pas sa confiance. Non, c'était impossible. Gaïa Metella était allongée nue et exposée sur le dos, et sa sœur avait simplement enveloppé son corps dans un grand drap. Il n'y avait personne avec elles à part la gladiatrice. Celle-ci avait massé Gaïa comme la domina le lui avait demandé et Julia Valeria avait, semblait-il, profité de ces mêmes attentions.

Elle lut un encouragement et un avertissement dans les yeux de Gaïa Metella. Une incitation. Elle s'adressa alors à Julia. Elle se défendit de prendre soin de la jeune domina. Elle lui assura qu'Aeshma était très compétente et qu'elle avait sauvé Spurus. Julia exigea des détails que Serena s'empressa de lui donner. Une grande admiration transparaissait pour la thrace à travers son discours. Elle affirma que la jeune gladiatrice s'était formée auprès du médecin de sa familia et que celui-ci était un praticien extraordinaire. Elle vanta les soins qu'il avait dispensés à Aeshma. Gaïa souriait et Serena sut qu'elle avait répondu à ses attentes. Julia demanda à Aeshma de se retourner et d'ôter son strophium. Gaïa se leva et vint la rejoindre. Les plaies cicatrisaient et ne présentaient ni rougeurs inquiétantes ni signes d'infections. Les deux jeunes femmes apprécièrent. Julia releva cependant que la gladiatrice avait saigné récemment et voulut en savoir la raison. Serena se tut. Julia, puis Gaïa insistèrent.

 _—_ C'est de ma faute, intervint Aeshma. J'ai été punie de ma bêtise.

 _—_ Une bêtise ? Et peut-on savoir laquelle ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Non.

Gaïa et Julia se regardèrent. L'amusement brillait dans le regard de Gaïa. La joie aussi que la petite thrace eût compris la leçon de l'autre soir, qu'elle se révélât la même personne qu'elle était sur le sable, qu'elle se montrât si surprenante, qu'elle possédât en elle tant de contrastes. Violente, mais capable par la seule caresse de ses mains de la plonger doucement dans un sommeil béat. Soumise, mais prête à braver l'autorité et les règles si elle le jugeait nécessaire. Brutale, mais assez délicate pour avoir su, d'après le témoignage de Serena, réduire une fracture, laver une plaie souillée et l'avoir ensuite recousue. Délicatesse qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir tester.

Délicatesse qui se vérifia sans aucun doute possible quand Aeshma la soigna. La gladiatrice avait les mains calleuses, les doigts durs et puissants, mais doués d'une incroyable légèreté.

 _—_ Domina, lui dit Aeshma après avoir soigneusement lavé la plaie et appliqué un onguent tout au long de l'estafilade. Ce serait mieux si je posais deux points sur l'arcade sourcilière, mais...

 _—_ Mais ?

 _—_ On ne pourra pas vous enlever les points avant cinq jours et ce ne sera pas très joli.

 _—_ Tu t'inquiètes de ma beauté ? demanda facétieusement Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, mais... euh, balbutia Aeshma. Moi, ça m'est égal, mais je sais que les gens n'aiment pas ressembler à... euh...

 _—_ Si j'ai bien compris, reprit Gaïa la voix légère. Je suis condamnée à rester en ta compagnie pendant les cinq jours qui te restent à passer ici. Tu pouvais me demander de rester à tes côtés si c'est ce que tu désirais au lieu de me donner une tête de... euh... fit Gaïa en imitant Aeshma.

La Parthe s'assombrit. Elle regrettait de pas l'avoir étranglée pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer qu'elle savait masser. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas menti ? Elle avait répondu spontanément à la question de la domina et à présent, elle s'en mordait les doigts, parce que comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'était trouvée en sa présence, la domina se moquait d'elle. Julia, à la grande surprise d'Aeshma, vint à son aide.

 _—_ Recouds-là, s'il te plaît. Et ne prends pas ombrage de ses plaisanteries, elles ne sont pas cruelles. Ensuite, tu iras rejoindre ta camarade dehors. J'ai une jeune invitée qui rêve de te rencontrer.

.

Dans un premier temps, le rêve de Marcia fut le cauchemar d'Aeshma. La gladiatrice connaissait quelques bavards, mais heureusement pour elle, ils la connaissaient aussi. Astarté, Sabina, Lucanus qui s'essayait à la nouvelle armatura des secutors, Chloé, le masseur Gyllipos, vomissaient tous des paroles comme les ivrognes le contenu de leur estomac. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais, profitaient de la moindre pause, de la moindre occasion pour s'épancher, raconter fadaises sur fadaises, mais tous devenaient silencieux face à la petite thrace. Elle se recouvrait d'une couche si épaisse d'hostilité et d'ennuis que les mots finissaient toujours par se briser et mourir dessus. Gyllipos s'était vu gratifié d'une injure violente et vicieuse qui le maintenait coi depuis, Sabina d'un coup de poing le jour où elle avait pris à la légère une menace et qu'elle avait cru à tort être une plaisanterie. Aeshma ne pouvait empêcher qu'on parlât en sa présence, mais personne ne lui parlait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Enfin, en général.

L'invitée des dominas ne la connaissait pas et la thrace ne pouvait ni l'injurier ni la frapper pour la faire taire. Elle n'était pas seulement bavarde, ce qu'Aeshma aurait encore pu supporter, elle posait sans cesse des questions auxquelles la gladiatrice se trouvait dans l'obligation de répondre, encouragée par Atalante qui précisait les questions de la jeune fille, qui les alimentait et prenait Aeshma à témoin à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à une question.

Atalante avait proposé à la jeune fille d'assister à leur séance d'entraînement. Aeshma avait protesté, invoquant sa fatigue et des douleurs. Atalante s'était moquée d'elle. Piquée au vif, Aeshma s'était levée et mise en garde. Les coups avaient plu. Aeshma s'était montrée avait d'abord manifesté de la surprise et de la contrariété, puis elle avait souri et Aeshma avait décidé de lui faire rentrer son sourire au fond de la gorge à grands coups poing dans les dents. Cette imbécile savait ce qui l'avait irritée.

Atalante se montra extrêmement prudente et très vive. Aeshma n'avait pas récupéré toute l'agilité, la souplesse et la puissance qui faisaient d'elle une adversaire redoutable, et si Atalante, au fur et à mesure que la frustration de la thrace grandissait, s'amusa beaucoup, elle ne commit pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Elles ne portaient pas vraiment leurs coups, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne risquaient aucune blessure. L'arrivée des dominas énerva un peu plus encore Aeshma. Elle fit quelques erreurs dont profita sans vergogne la jeune Syrienne, mais la thrace se reprit très vite. Atalante se retrouva une ou deux fois en difficulté, recula et puis, Aeshma lui balaya une jambe, la rétiaire trébucha et se reçut une gifle.

La Parthe lui jeta un regard moqueur. Une gifle ? Aeshma avait baissé sa garde, Atalante bougea un pied, mais ce fut un revers de main qui atteignit la thrace au visage. Elle accusa le coup, se redressa et leur entraînement, censé ménager Aeshma et se limiter à de amples mouvements fluides, à un travail sur les distances et à être plus technique qu'athlétique, vira à l'affrontement.

Serena qui se tenait dans l'assistance, arracha des mains la cruche de vin que tenait un serviteur et s'approcha pour remplir le gobelet de Gaïa.

 _—_ Domina... souffla Serena.

Le ton alerta la jeune femme.

 _—_ Serena ?

 _—_ S'il vous plaît, supplia la jeune esclave en regardant les deux gladiatrices qui s'étaient rudement empoignées par les épaules et cherchaient à trouver un point de déséquilibre qui entraînerait son adversaire au sol.

 _—_ Ça suffit ! commanda Gaïa. La démonstration a assez duré.

Les deux gladiatrices s'étaient immobilisées, mais elles se tenaient encore pliées en deux, les bras et le haut du corps soudés comme s'ils n'avaient fait qu'un, les regards rivés l'un dans l'autre. La colère grondait dans celui de la thrace, le défi dans celui de la rétiaire.

 _—_ Séparez-vous ! claqua durement la voix de Gaïa.

Atalante dédia une grimace affectueuse à la thrace. Mal lui en prit. Un violent coup de tête l'atteignit au front.

 _—_ Aesh, espèce de... fulmina-t-elle en se redressant.

Un corps se glissa entre elle et la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Je vous ai sommées de vous séparer, gronda Gaïa.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, domina, fit humblement Atalante en se reculant.

Gaïa se tourna face à la thrace qu'elle n'avait ni sentie bouger ni entendue s'excuser. La gladiatrice n'était pas très grande, elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même et Gaïa la dominait de plus de vingt centimètres. La thrace regardait droit devant elle, prête à attaquer, à bondir, les yeux assombris par la colère. Gaïa se déhancha et croisa mollement les bras sur la poitrine. Aeshma leva doucement les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent et Gaïa haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La thrace se redressa et tout son corps se détendit.

 _—_ Pour une gladiatrice, grinça Gaïa. Tu mets bien du temps à obéir à une injonction qui te demande de cesser le combat. Tu sais pourtant qu'ignorer l'ordre d'un arbitre peut conduire à la mort.

 _—_ Vous n'êtes pas un arbitre, observa Aeshma sourdement.

 _—_ Je suis la munéraire, j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi, rétorqua sèchement Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous n'avez pas de...

Aeshma se tut soudain et se laissa tomber à genoux.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas de poignard ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gaïa âprement. Oh, mais cela peut s'arranger. Serena, va chercher Berival et dis-lui de rapporter un poignard. Tranchant.

 _—_ O... oui, balbutia Serena.

 _—_ Gaïa ? s'inquiéta Julia.

 _—_ Elle m'appartient, non ?

 _—_ Fais comme tu veux, renonça Julia.

Elle détestait quand Gaïa s'adonnait à ce genre de jeu et elle n'était pas très sûre de ses réelles intentions. Elle pensait que la thrace lui plaisait, qu'elle l'intéressait, que Gaïa aimait chez elle cette propension à la rébellion. Mais parfois, Gaïa pouvait se montrer très dure et elle savait difficilement s'arrêter.

La vive réaction de Gaïa avait laissé Marcia muette de surprise. La rétiaire paraissait catastrophée, Gaïa emplie de colère froide, la thrace résolue à subir sans une plainte tout ce qu'on lui ferait subir, Julia inquiète et les autres personnes présentes extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Les deux gladiatrices s'étaient battues pour lui faire plaisir et Marcia, même si elle n'en avait eu cure au début et s'en était amusée ensuite, était parfaitement consciente que ses questions pressantes avaient mis la patience de la thrace à rude épreuve. Marcia trouvait la rétiaire sympathique et sans vraiment se concerter, elles s'étaient toutes les deux amusées à tester la patience d'Aeshma. Mais l'entraînement des deux gladiatrices avait tourné au règlement de compte, leurs taquineries avaient ulcéré la thrace et celle-ci s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Esclave, louée au bon plaisir de Gaïa, elle avait désobéi à un ordre direct et s'était même permise de lui répondre.

Un jeu innocent s'apprêtait à tourner au drame. Un jeu initié par Marcia. La jeune fille se mit à transpirer.

Berival arriva à grande enjambées. Son visage se décomposa quand il découvrit sa jeune apprentie à genoux devant Gaïa. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ce qu'il pressentait comme une punition exemplaire ? Il connaissait Aeshma depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures, mais il avait apprécié sa grande modestie, son humilité, son désir d'apprendre, l'attention respectueuse qu'elle lui avait témoigné.

 _—_ Tu as apporté un couteau ? demanda froidement Gaïa

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Un couteau à saigner ?

 _—_ On s'en sert pour saigner les porcs, domina.

 _—_ Oh... apprécia Gaïa. Pour égorger les porcs ? Ce sera parfait, donne-le-moi.

Aeshma saisit parfaitement le sous-entendu insultant et serra les mâchoires. Berival tendit l'arme à Gaïa.

 _—_ Que penses-tu de ton apprentie, forgeron ? demanda abruptement Gaïa qui avait surpris l'air inquiet et désolé de Berival.

 _—_ Euh... prit-il le temps de réfléchir. Elle est sérieuse, appliquée, elle sait écouter et elle est très douée, domina, répondit le forgeron avec ferveur.

 _—_ Rétiaire, dit-elle en se tournant vers Atalante. Que penses-tu de ta camarade ?

Atalante déglutit difficilement.

 _—_ J'attends !

 _—_ Elle est courageuse, opiniâtre, elle ne triche jamais. Elle est sombre, elle a un sale caractère, elle est parfois grossière, mais elle est honnête et euh... je la respecte beaucoup, comme adversaire et comme petite sœur.

 _—_ Vous êtes sœurs ?! s'exclama Gaïa visiblement surprise.

 _—_ Non, domina. Et elle ne partage pas ce sentiment avec moi, mais je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

 _—_ Elle t'a manqué de respect. Sa gifle était offensante.

 _—_ Elle le sait, je le lui ai fait payer, on est quittes.

 _—_ Serena ? claqua la voix de Gaïa.

 _—_ Je l'aime beaucoup, dit précipitamment la jeune esclave.

Gaïa lui jeta un regard noir.

 _—_ Euh... C'est une bonne soigneuse et elle a bon cœur, domina.

Aeshma allait tous les égorger, se promit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

 _—_ Marcia, que penses-tu toi, de la petite thrace ?

 _—_ Elle est géniale et j'aimerais bien mieux la connaître.

Gaïa se mit à rire, Julia à la vouer silencieusement à tous les dieux infernaux qui existaient dans le monde civilisé comme dans le monde barbare.

Quand elle retrouva son sérieux, Gaïa fit glisser son couteau sous le menton d'Aeshma. La pointe s'enfonça d'un doigt sous la gorge de la gladiatrice à genoux, puis remonta sous le menton, fit pression jusqu'à ce que la thrace cédât et relevât la tête. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la domina. La lame vint se placer sur son cou. Un mouvement franc suffirait à lui trancher la jugulaire. Un mouvement que la domina ne ferait pas. Pas parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais parce qu'Aeshma lisait dans son regard qu'elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

 _—_ Tu es très populaire, thrace. Il serait regrettable de priver tant d'admirateurs de ta personne.

Gaïa se pencha sur la jeune femme.

 _—_ Saurais-tu te rendre aussi populaire à mes yeux ? murmura Gaïa à son oreille.

 _—_ Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait, domina.

Gaïa se redressa et se fendit d'une moue d'enfant déçue.

 _—_ En partie peut-être, il te reste à faire tes preuves. Tu peux te relever.

Aeshma se remit sur ses pieds. Gaïa tendit la main et lui passa un pouce sur la joue. La Parthe frémit imperceptiblement et restreignit un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas à la jeune domina.

 _—_ De la terre, dit-elle gentiment.

La domina soufflait tour à tour le chaud et le froid. Elle la traitait comme sa chose ou l'enjoignait à se conduire comme si le gouffre qui séparait l'esclave de la domina n'existait pas. Elle la menaçait de mort, la torturait, mais s'abandonnait à ses mains sans que personne ne veillât à sa sécurité, ou lui essuyait, d'un geste doux complètement déplacé, de la terre qui lui maculait la joue. Aeshma n'arrivait pas à se placer par rapport à elle. Quand elle pensait bien agir, elle se retrouvait confronté à la colère de la domina. Quand elle se sentait plus à l'aise et se montrait plus naturelle et moins prudente, la domina la reprenait durement et Aeshma se retrouvait perdue. Sa seule défense résidait dans sa capacité à dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions. Et si l'idée de la domina était de la pousser à bout, elle se ferait une joie de ne jamais lui donner aucune satisfaction de ce genre.

Gaïa lui souriait en coin, la tête penchée sur le côté. La petite thrace l'amusait, pire elle lui lançait un défi. Toute son attitude, qu'elle en fût consciente ou pas, suait le défi. Son calme, son indifférence, sa fierté de gladiatrice. Un simple masque que démentaient les paroles prononcées par sa camarade, par le forgeron, par la petite esclave. Ses traits durs, son regard froid et indifférent, son apparente absence d'émotion. Qu'avaient‑ils dit ?

 _Elle sait écouter. Petite sœur._ _Bon cœur._ _Je l'aime beaucoup._ _Elle est géniale_.

La ferveur du forgeron, la tendresse de la rétiaire, l'admiration de Serena, l'enthousiasme de Marcia.

Un monstre d'indifférence stoïque n'appelait pas à de tels sentiments et à de telles déclarations. Un regard aussi intense ne pouvait être que la promesse d'un être qui ne se limitait pas à sa seule apparence, à son seul statut de héros sanguinaire et brutal, adulé par des foules, de héros cynique que la mort et les hommes indifféraient, que seul l'amour du sang, de la violence, de l'argent et de la gloire motivait.

Atalante n'était pas ainsi. Marcia, le jour précédent chez Julia, s'était montrée sage dans ses réflexions, et la thrace ne trompait que ceux qui se plaisaient à l'ignorer, à la mépriser ou à la vouloir conforme à leurs attentes.

.

* * *

.

Le courrier, selon les saisons, empruntait des routes différentes.

L'hiver, il filait vers l'ouest, traversait la Cappadoce, la Galatie, toute l'Asie, embarquait à Éphèse, débarquait à Thessalonique, remontait par la Macédoine, longeait la côte dalmate, traversait l'Adriatique entre Salone et Ancône avant d'arriver à Rome. Selon la météo à terre, comme en mer, son voyage prenait entre un et deux mois.

L'été, il descendait sur Seleucia en Cilicie, s'embarquait sur un navire et débarquait à Tarentum. Ensuite, son voyage ne présentait plus aucune difficulté. Il remontait la Via Appia jusqu'à Capoue, bifurquait sur la Via Latina et arrivait à Rome en à peine deux jours.

En été, seule la navigation entre Seleucia et Tarentum pouvait parfois s'avérer aventureuse. Après, dès qu'il touchait la côte italienne, le courrier bénéficiait de nombreux relais pour changer de monture, dormir et se restaurer. La route en Capadocce était plutôt agréable. Rien à voir avec l'hiver quand la neige encombrait les nombreux cols qu'il lui fallait franchir pour se rendre jusqu'à Éphèse.

Il effectuait une à deux fois par an le trajet en alternance avec un autre courrier. Il voyageait toujours avec une escorte composée de deux légionnaires. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment pour vocation de garantir la sécurité du messager, mais plutôt de garantir la sauvegarde de ses messages. Si le messager venait à tomber malade, à se blesser ou à mourir, les deux hommes de son escorte pourraient prendre le relais. Ils portaient tous les trois des sauf-conduits qui leurs permettaient de se présenter sans encombre devant ceux à qui étaient destinés les messages du légat de la Xe légion Fulminata : le sénat et l'Empereur Vespasien.

Le courrier Gnaeus Menelius Lentulus ne transportait pas de richesse. La paix régnait en Cappadoce, tout comme dans les régions voisines, en Asie, comme en Cilicie ou en Pamphylie. Les Parthes ne menaçaient plus le royaume d'Arménie et la Fulminata n'avait pas d'ennemis déclarés. Elle ne faisait campagne contre aucune tribu rebelle. Les messages du légat de la Xe légion ne contenaient aucune donnée stratégique d'importance. Le légat se contentait seulement d'informer le sénat et l'empereur de la situation régionale, des finances de la légion et de la bonne tenue de celle-ci.

À chacun de ses voyages, le courrier emportait une tablette destinée à être remise en main propre à Vespasien. Au temps du règne de Néron, l'empereur avait fait campagne en Judée et la Fulminata avait servi sous ses ordres. Le légat connaissait personnellement Vespasien et Gnaeus Lentulus n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'étrange au fait qu'il transmît une tablette à l'empereur de la part du légat. Les amis, les anciens compagnons d'armes entretenaient souvent d'abondantes correspondances privées. Cette tablette importait cependant au légat qui spécifiait bien, à chaque fois, qu'elle devait être remise en main propre à son destinataire. Gnaeus aimait son légat, mais s'il devait perdre une seule tablette, celle-ci lui paraissait la moins importante à perdre. Entre un courrier officiel destiné au sénat et une lettre privée d'un ami à un autre, fut-il l'Empereur en personne, Gnaeus n'hésiterait pas un instant. Mais ce choix, il ne le ferait jamais. Qui pouvait s'intéresser à un courrier désargenté en temps de paix ?

.

Il voyageait depuis cinq jours, quand, au milieu d'une forêt, des flèches se mirent à siffler. L'un des deux hommes de son escorte, cria brièvement. Gnaeus se retourna, l'homme s'était affaissé sur l'encolure de son cheval, une flèche fichée dans les reins. Le courrier se saisit des rênes du légionnaire blessé et lança son cheval au galop. Le second légionnaire avait dégainé son glaive, prêt à parer une attaque.

 _—_ Fonce, Paulus ! lui cria Gnaeus Lentulus.

Le légionnaire donna un coup de talon et s'élança à la suite de Gnaeus. La volée de flèches n'avait été qu'une ruse, même si elle avait permis de mettre un homme hors combat. Deux-cents pieds plus loin, le cheval de Gnaeus buta sur un cordage brusquement relevé et culbuta en avant. Son cavalier fut projeté par-dessus l'animal et roula un peu plus loin. Le cheval qu'il avait tenu, se mit à tourner sur lui-même en hennissant. Des hommes surgirent. Il se cabra, terrorisé, et désarçonna son cavalier blessé. Paulus n'avait pas rengainé son arme, il évita le cheval affolé, son compagnon et la corde traîtresse pour se jeter sur les bandits. Il en blessa deux, cria comme un sauvage et les attaquants refluèrent.

 _—_ Gnaeus !

 _—_ Les tablettes, Paulus. Sauve les tablettes.

Gnaeus passa par-dessus son épaule la bandoulière de la besace dans laquelle il gardait les tablettes du légat et la tendit à son camarade.

 _—_ Je ne t'abandonne pas, Gnaeus, protesta Paulus.

 _—_ Je te retrouve à Seleucia. Si je ne t'y rejoins pas dans deux jours, tu embarques seul. À Tarentum, tu iras voir le chef de la milice urbaine et tu lui demanderas une escorte pour t'accompagner jusqu'à Rome. File, c'est un ordre !

 _—_ Que les dieux soutiennent ton bras.

Paulus s'empara de la besace, poussa un cri et lança son cheval au grand galop. Gnaeus se releva. Il dégaina son glaive et son poignard. Il s'approcha d'abord de son camarade allongé sur le sol. Il l'appela et n'obtint pas de réponse. Il s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller à ses côtés, quand les brigands revinrent à l'attaque. Il se retrouvait seul, isolé et son cheval pleurait misérablement, les antérieurs brisés. Il se campa sur ses jambes et se résolut à vendre chèrement sa vie.

Pourquoi ces brigands les avaient-ils attaqués ?

Les deux premiers arrivèrent au contact. Gnaeus s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas affaire à des brigands. Ces hommes combattaient comme des soldats. Pire, ils parlaient latin. L'attaque avait été ciblée. Ils lui en voulaient à lui. Pour ses tablettes ? Qu'avait donc pu écrire le légat pour que des hommes en tuassent d'autres pour en prendre connaissance ? Pour empêcher le sénat d'en prendre connaissance ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il évita un glaive, mais pas l'autre. Sa chute l'avait déjà affaibli, il recula et s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre. Il para un nouveau coup, découvrit son flan. Une douleur foudroyante lui déchira la poitrine. Il s'accrocha à son glaive, mais celui-ci pendait lourd et inutile au bout de son bras. Il glissa lentement. Ses assassins ne prirent même pas la peine de le regarder mourir. Il devait perdre trop de sang.

 _—_ C'est bon ? demanda une voix grave.

 _—_ Oui, les deux sont morts.

 _—_ Bon, faites disparaître les corps.

 _—_ Et pour le cheval ?

 _—_ Laissez-le sur place, mais retirez-lui tout son harnachement.

L'homme qui venait de parler s'approcha du courrier. Celui-ci agonisait. Gnaeus leva la tête.

 _—_ Je te connais... râla-t-il. Claudius Silus.

Le centurion se fendit d'un petit sourire méchant. C'était drôle de retrouver un ancien camarade. Gnaeus avait servi sous ses ordres dans la garde prétorienne à Rome plus de dix ans auparavant. Lui aussi avait dû vouloir chercher l'aventure, mais contrairement à Claudius, Gnaeus n'avait pas progressé au sein de la légion. Immule à Rome, il se retrouvait onze ans après principal. Misérable.

Gnaeus savait que Claudius dirigeait la troupe du procurateur de Lycie, Aulus Flavius. Voilà ce que devaient contenir les tablettes. Le récit d'une trahison, l'appel à une condamnation.

 _—_ Tu as trahi, murmura Gnaeus.

 _—_ Je sers fidèlement les intérêts de Rome, rétorqua Claudius.

 _—_ Ceux d'un voleur, fit Gnaeus en tentant de lever le glaive qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Claudius Silus n'y prêta même pas attention. Il dégaina son poignard et trancha la gorge du légionnaire. Il se releva et claqua des doigts. On lui amena un cheval. Il donna des ordres et s'en alla accompagné de deux hommes.

.

Il arriva sans encombres à Seleucia, laissa son cheval aux mains des hommes qui l'escortaient et entra dans une auberge. Une servante se précipita et le guida jusqu'à une table vide. Claudius fronça le nez, l'auberge puait la mauvaise posca, le poisson frit et la sueur. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. Il commanda un pot de posca et demanda à ce qu'un autre fût porté dehors et donné aux deux hommes qui l'attendaient. Quand la femme lui rapporta son pot, il lui parla de Gérios.

 _—_ Oh, vous êtes Paulus ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Il vous attendait, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée.

 _—_ Ouais.

Trois minutes plus tard, arrivait Marcus Paulus. Il avait revêtu les vêtements civils que le courrier et son escorte prenaient toujours soin d'emporter avec eux. Sur la route, il avait dissimulé son uniforme dans un endroit où personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Il s'assit à la table de Claudius. Le centurion lui servit un gobelet de posca.

 _—_ Tu as ce que je veux ? lui demanda Claudius Silus.

 _—_ Oui, fit l'homme en lui tendant la besace par-dessus la table.

Claudius fouilla dedans, sortit deux tablettes qu'il ouvrit l'une après l'autre et qu'il replaça l'air contrarié dans la besace. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche à part. Une autre tablette, protégée par une gaine de cuir. Il sortit la tablette de son étui, défit l'attache et commença à la lire. Il avait vu juste. Ce ne devait pas être le premier courrier que Kaeso Atilius Valens faisait parvenir à Vespasien, mais celui-ci était particulièrement détaillé. Le tribun avait visiblement un informateur au sein de la maison du procurateur. Un ou plusieurs. Claudius les trouverait.

 _—_ On s'en va.

Le centurion avait promis une place au soleil à Marcus Paulus. De l'argent, mais aussi un titre de propriété en Lycie et même une femme. Le salaire du traître.

Paulus n'avait pas voulu intégrer la troupe du procurateur. Vingt-sept ans de service dans la légion. Il se faisait vieux et aspirait à la vie tranquille d'un petit propriétaire terrien. Il épouserait la femme qu'on lui avait promis et fonderait une famille. La discipline, les armes ? Pourquoi quitter la légion pour se retrouver aux ordres d'un centurion qu'on disait aussi exigent qu'un primipile ?

Paulus avait mal évalué son salaire. Claudius Silus l'aurait accepté au sein de sa troupe, l'homme y aurait été en sécurité et le centurion aurait eu l'assurance de sa fidélité. Propriétaire, il serait à la merci des yeux de Kaeso Valens. Les hommes du tribun parcouraient la Lycie en tout sens et ils ne manqueraient pas de s'intéresser à un nouveau propriétaire terrien, à un citoyen romain, à un ancien légionnaire qui appartenait à la légion Fulminata, à leur légion. Paulus servait dans la Fulminata depuis huit ans, il était susceptible d'être reconnu. Comment expliquerait-il alors sa présence, sa désertion ?

Claudius attendit deux jours avant de planter son glaive dans le corps du légionnaire. Il laissa la besace près de lui, brisa une tablette, emporta les autres. Son corps serait peut-être découvert, la tablette brisée identifiée et rapportée à quelque légionnaire qui la ferait ensuite remonter au légat de la Xe légion Fulminata. Ou rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Le corps du légionnaire traître à son légat et à ses camarades ne serait jamais retrouvé, la besace trouverait sa place sur l'épaule d'un voyageur, d'un pâtre, d'un mendiant ou d'un brigand, et dans trois à quatre mois, on s'inquiéterait du sort du courrier et de son escorte. Dans trois ou quatre mois, Claudius aurait démasqué ses propres traîtres et Kaeso Atilius Valens ne serait plus là pour en engager d'autres, ni pour écrire un nouveau rapport. Il serait remplacé, mais cela demanderait du temps et puis, le prochain tribun nommé pour assurer la protection de la Lycie et espionner son procurateur ne serait peut-être pas aussi insensible à l'argent et aux honneurs que l'était le vertueux Valens.

.

* * *

.

Marcia vivait depuis deux jours un véritable rêve. Elle avait craint que la petite thrace ne s'attirât les foudres de Gaïa le premier jour. Elles s'étaient défiées, et puis Gaïa avait ri, plaisanté, et Julia avait convié tout le monde à déjeuner. Marcia, Gaïa, mais aussi les deux gladiatrices. Julia avait posé quelques questions à Atalante, sur la façon dont elle occupait ses journées, si elle ne manquait de rien. D'où elle venait. La grande rétiaire avait répondu simplement, sans dévoiler pourtant ce qu'elle tenait à garder pour elle. Julia avait ensuite entrepris la petite thrace dont les réponses concises naviguaient souvent aux limites de la politesse.

 _—_ D'où viens-tu ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Atalante vient du grand désert syrien. Gaïa pense que tu viens aussi des régions de l'est, lui donnes-tu raison ou pas ?

Aeshma leva les yeux vers Gaïa qui lui dédia un petit sourire suffisant.

 _—_ Je suis Parthe.

 _—_ Gaïa avait donc raison, observa Julia.

 _—_ Un pays de cavaliers et d'archers, dit pensivement Gaïa.

 _—_ Intéressant ? demanda Julia en souriant à sa sœur.

 _—_ Peut-être, qu'en penses-tu ?

 _—_ Je te fais confiance.

Pourquoi Aeshma avait-elle l'impression que les deux sœurs échangeaient bien plus d'informations que leur conversation ne le laissait croire ? Atalante mangeait tranquillement, détendue. Parfois Aeshma enviait son insouciance. La jeune Syrienne surprit son regard et leva discrètement sa coupe dans sa direction. Ouais, voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si à l'aise. Les dominas s'adressaient à elle directement quand elles voulaient lui parler, elles ne discutaient pas d'elle par-dessus sa tête. Atalante surtout, n'éveillait pas l'attention de Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien latin ? reprit Julia curieuse.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Je connaissais un peu la langue des romains avant de rejoindre la familia, intervint Atalante, devançant le silence de sa camarade. Maintenant, ça fait sept ans que... j'ai appris. Aeshma a eu huit ans pour l'apprendre.

 _—_ Tu es devenue gladiatrice à douze ans ! s'exclama Marcia en se tournant vers Aeshma.

 _—_ Non. On devient gladiateur quand on survit à son premier combat.

 _—_ Mais quel âge avais-tu ?

 _—_ Quinze ans.

 _—_ C'est jeune, observa Julia.

 _—_ Je m'entraînais depuis trois ans.

 _—_ Aeshma était prête, affirma Atalante.

 _—_ Et toi, tu as combattu à quel âge pour la première fois ? demanda Julia à la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Seize, j'étais moins...

 _—_ Atalante est rétiaire, la coupa Aeshma. Et la maîtrise du filet est très difficile à acquérir.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? demanda Gaïa comme si elle savait que la déclaration d'Aeshma impliquait une histoire très intéressante.

 _—_ Oui. C'est... Les rétiaires sont...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'enfonça dans une sombre méditation.

 _—_ C'est plus difficile ? demanda Marcia.

 _—_ Non, pas spécialement, répondit Atalante. Mais l'entraînement est un peu plus long pour qui veut se servir intelligemment du filet.

 _—_ Et tu t'es entraînée trois ans ? demanda encore Marcia qui avait retenu que la Syrienne avait été vendue à treize ans.

 _—_ Non, j'étais trop jeune au départ pour m'entraîner aux armes. Pendant un an, je n'ai pas touché une arme, même pas une arme en bois.

 _—_ Vous faisiez quoi alors ?

 _—_ De la course, du saut, du renforcement musculaire, des étirements, de la lutte, du pugilat et du pancrace. Tout ce qui peut préparer un gladiateur à briller ensuite sur le sable.

 _—_ Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

 _—_ La course, les étirements. J'aime bien la lutte, c'est amusant. Le pancrace aussi, mais ça dépend avec qui je me bats.

 _—_ Comment ça ?

 _—_ Si c'est un entraînement, expliqua Atalante. Je n'aime pas que celui à qui je suis opposée, oublie que c'est un entraînement. Si c'est un vrai combat, j'aime avoir des adversaires vifs et intelligents. Comme sur le sable.

 _—_ Et que penses-tu d'Aeshma comme partenaire ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est une bonne adversaire, dit Atalante en regardant la petite thrace.

 _—_ Et comme partenaire ?

 _—_ Ça dépend.

 _—_ De son humeur ? suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Explique, exigea Gaïa.

Aeshma serra les poings.

 _—_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, domina, répondit prudemment Atalante. Si Aeshma est dans un bon jour, c'est la partenaire idéale. Elle voit tout, elle est très précise, elle sait retenir ses coups, ne passe aucune erreur. Mais mieux que cela, elle sait montrer à son partenaire les erreurs qu'il commet. Enfin, si son attitude ne la contrarie pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle se montre dure et l'entraînement se transforme plus en punition qu'en autre chose.

 _—_ Comme tout à l'heure ?

 _—_ Non, domina. En général, elle ne... euh... Enfin...

 _—_ Ne cherche pas à dissimuler, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu te confrontais à son humeur des mauvais jours. Je te soupçonne même, de parfois y trouver du plaisir.

 _—_ Mais ce n'est pas toujours une très bonne idée, laissa échapper Atalante.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Aucune des deux gladiatrices ne répondit. Atalante se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure et Aeshma esquissa un sourire.

 _—_ Question de discipline, lança Marcia. C'est comme dans la légion, les bagarres entre légionnaires sont sévèrement punies. Ça vous est souvent arrivé ?

Atalante jeta un regard en coin à Aeshma.

 _—_ Quelquefois, répondit la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Atalante, tu combats depuis combien de temps ? demanda Marcia

 _—_ Cinq ans, domina.

 _—_ Toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle à Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm, grogna Aeshma en guise de confirmation.

 _—_ Vous avez disputé combien de combats ?

 _—_ Quarante-trois, déclara Atalante.

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ Quarante-deux.

 _—_ Combien de victoires ?

 _—_ Trente-sept.

 _—_ Pareil.

 _—_ Vous êtes de force égale. Vous avez souvent été appareillées ?

 _—_ Dans l'arène ? Trois fois, répondit Atalante.

 _—_ Qui a gagné ?

 _—_ Deux fois, Aeshma. Une fois, moi.

 _—_ Vous êtes à égalité alors, puisque qu'Aeshma a perdu le combat chez Sextus Constans.

 _—_ Ça ne compte pas. Le combat n'était pas...

 _—_ J'ai perdu, coupa durement Aeshma.

 _—_ C'était injuste, protesta Atalante.

 _—_ On ne choisit pas ce qui est juste ou pas, lui rétorqua Aeshma. On s'est battues et tu as gagné honorablement.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, insista Atalante.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas à être d'accord ou pas, répliqua sèchement Aeshma.

 _—_ Aesh, c'était...

 _—_ On s'en fout, Atalante !

Elles étaient vraiment amusantes, pensa Gaïa. Si on les laissait continuer, elles allaient peut-être finir par se battre.

 _—_ Vous pourriez prendre votre revanche avant de partir, suggéra-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

 _—_ Mmm, fit-elle en levant une épaule. Vous m'appartenez, vous vous querellez pour savoir si votre combat était valable ou pas. Je peux donc vous demander de vous battre ensemble et voir qui de vous deux gagnera cette fois-ci.

 _—_ On n'a pas d'armes.

 _—_ Il n'est pas très difficile de s'en procurer, même des armes aussi spécifiques que les vôtres. Vous avez déjà vos tenues, Atalante a son filet, les armes ne sont qu'un détail.

 _—_ Aeshma n'est pas entièrement pas remise, domina.

 _—_ Votre médecin a dit dix jours. Elle sera prête pour votre dernière soirée ici.

La bonne humeur d'Atalante s'envola. Qui disait munus privé, disait soirée, banquet, et tout ce qui allait avec. Aeshma baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'Atalante détestait les engagements privés et elle venait une nouvelle fois d'y convier la jeune Syrienne. Par orgueil.

 _—_ Julia, Marcia et moi-même seront seules juges de votre performance, les rassura Gaïa qui soupçonnait la raison pour laquelle les deux gladiatrices s'étaient soudainement assombries. Et si Julia permet qu'il y en ait, vos seuls spectateurs seront les gens du Grand Domaine. Qu'en dis-tu, Julia ? Et toi, Marcia ?

 _—_ Un vrai combat ? Génial ! s'écria Marcia.

 _—_ Pourquoi pas, répondit Julia sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Le repas tirait à sa fin. Julia annonça qu'elle devait voir son intendant, Marcus Severus. Elle demanda à Gaïa si cela ne l'ennuyait pas de l'accompagner car elle aurait aimé avoir son opinion sur certaines de ses affaires. Elle libéra les gladiatrices et leur donna la liberté d'organiser leur après-midi et leur soirée comme elles l'entendaient.

Marcia s'enquit de ce qu'Atalante et Aeshma allaient faire. Atalante déclara vouloir se reposer une heure, puis s'entraîner, Aeshma marmonna qu'elle se rendait à la forge. Marcia décida de l'accompagner. Elle rejoindrait ensuite Atalante. Avant de quitter le triclinium, Gaïa se retourna :

 _—_ N'oubliez pas que Marcia est mon invitée.

.

Marcia ne soumit pas Aeshma à la question une fois qu'elles atteignirent la forge. Berival donna un tablier à son apprentie et lui montra comment apprécier à l'œil les températures atteintes par les métaux. Tout était question de couleur. À chaque température, correspondait un travail différent. La qualité des métaux et leur nature rentraient aussi en ligne de compte. C'était difficile à appréhender et à maîtriser, et Aeshma se reprocha son incompétence. Il la rassura et lui apprit que seules, l'expérience et la pratique permettaient à un forgeron, même très habile, de bien maîtriser son art.

Le travail qu'il lui avait réservé ne nécessitait pas de contrôler avec beaucoup de soin la température du métal, ni prendre de trop grandes précautions quand on frappait. Marcia écouta ses conseils avec beaucoup d'attention et ne prononça pas une parole tant que le forgeron parla. Ensuite... Elle l'entreprit et ne le lâcha que quand elle évalua que l'heure de la sieste d'Atalante était passée.

 _—_ Merci, Berival. Aeshma, on se voit plus tard.

La thrace soupira.

 _—_ Elle est gentille, déclara Berival une fois la jeune fille partie.

 _—_ Elle parle beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

 _—_ Elle pose des questions, la corrigea le forgeron. Tu m'en as posé toi-même beaucoup depuis hier.

Aeshma cessa de frapper et se tourna, l'air catastrophé, vers le forgeron.

 _—_ Je ressemble à ça !

Il lui sourit affectueusement.

 _—_ Non. Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas la chance d'être une domina, je t'aurais fait taire d'un bon coup de marteau.

 _—_ Tu aurais tué une possession personnelle de la sœur de la domina ? fit-elle dubitative

 _—_ Possession personnelle ?! Non, je ne t'aurais pas tuée, mais je me serais arrangé pour que tu fuis ma forge. Je manie très bien le marteau et je sais que tu tiens à l'intégrité de ton corps.

 _—_ Crois-tu ? demanda Aeshma narquoise.

 _—_ Tu es dans mon antre, s'il est dur de te surpasser sur le sable, ici, c'est moi le maître.

 _—_ Tu as toujours été forgeron ?

 _—_ Je suis né un marteau à la main, la tête posée sur une enclume.

 _—_ Ici ?

 _—_ Non, en Gaule.

 _—_ C'est loin.

 _—_ J'ai mis du temps pour arriver jusqu'en Lycie.

 _—_ Tu es né esclave ?

 _—_ Non, et toi ?

 _—_ Non plus. Ton pays ne te manque pas ? demanda encore Aeshma.

 _—_ Le tien te manque à toi ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu n'y as rien laissé ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Moi non plus. Et ici, j'ai ma forge. J'y travaille comme je veux. La domina est exigeante, mais elle est juste et je ne l'ai jamais vue se montrer cruelle envers quelqu'un.

 _—_ Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

 _—_ Elle m'a acheté, il y a un an et demi. Avant, je travaillais dans une forge à Patara.

Aeshma raffermit sa prise sur les pinces, retourna sa pièce et vit qu'elle avait refroidi. Elle se retourna vers le foyer et plongea la lame de l'outil sous les braises. Berival eût aimé lui demander d'où elle venait, pourquoi elle était devenue gladiatrice même s'il se doutait un peu de sa réponse, si elle était heureuse. Il ne s'étonnait pas qu'une femme pût combattre les armes à la main, Aeshma avait un corps et l'esprit d'un guerrier, mais il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle se donnât en spectacle pour le plaisir de gens qui avait contribué à la priver de sa liberté.

 _—_ Je suis Gaulois et toi ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre, grogna Aeshma.

Berival n'insista pas, pourtant Aeshma lui lâcha abruptement le mot _Parthe_ quelques secondes plus tard. Elle sortit le fer de la braise, l'examina pour tenter de voir si la température le rendait assez malléable. Berival lui assura que oui. Elle replaça la lame sur l'enclume et leva le marteau qu'elle n'avait jamais lâché. Berival grimaça.

Elle se battait sur le sable pour des gens qui la méprisaient, qui l'avaient arrachée à sa famille, qui avaient fait d'elle une apatride, une orpheline, une déracinée et une esclave. Pour quel bénéfice ? Les coups assourdissants du marteau sur le fer, lui donnèrent ce qu'il pensait être une réponse. Elle évacuait sa colère, oubliait peut-être ses peines, s'oubliait dans les exercices physiques et la violence. Un sentiment de tristesse et de pitié lui serra le cœur. Il observa les mouvements de son corps, ses muscles se tendre et se détendre, son visage. Il se trompait peut-être. La jeune femme n'était peut-être pas à sa place dans la société. Elle se débrouillait bien à la forge. C'était une femme. Une femme n'avait pas sa place dans une forge, pourtant elle, l'avait. Peut-être aimait-elle réellement le métier des armes ? Mais qui voudrait d'une femme dans une armée ? La gladiature, choisie sans doute comme pis-aller, avait peut-être été une révélation dans sa vie.

Cela Berival pouvait le comprendre. Se battre, guerroyer, c'était exaltant. Mais se donner en spectacle ? Il avait entendu dire qu'on avait donné des combats qui mettaient aux mains des femmes et des nains. Une comédie, une farce. Il se demanda si Aeshma avait participé à ce genre de représentation, ce qu'elle en pensait.

Lui trouvait cette idée humiliante.

.

Aeshma ne quitta pas la forge de l'après-midi et Berival lui apprit à étirer, puis à planer une pièce de métal. Si la force d'Aeshma lui rendit la première opération facile, elle rencontra plus de mal à obtenir une surface vraiment plane. Les coups de marteau devaient se montrer réguliers et très précis.

Marcia retrouva Atalante déjà en train de s'entraîner et elle observa la grande rétiaire avec tellement d'attention que celle-ci finit par lui demander si cela l'intéresserait de se joindre à elle. Marcia avoua qu'elle avait appris à se servir d'un poignard et d'un glaive, et qu'elle savait même tenir une lance. Atalante la regarda un peu surprise. Marcia se vanta d'être la fille d'un tribun et lui expliqua que parfois, elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait demandé au cornicularius de son père, Lucius Caper, de lui apprendre à manier des armes. Au début, le principal n'y avait vu qu'un jeu de petite fille et puis, la petite fille avait grandi et le jeu s'était transformé en exercices.

 _—_ On m'a dit que les romaines s'entraînaient dans des ludus, dit Atalante. Mais je croyais que c'était mal vu.

 _—_ Bof, mon père ne s'en vanterait pas, mais il a fait les campagnes de Bretagne. Certains peuples alignent des femmes dans les batailles et je crois qu'elles l'ont impressionné. Il ne le montre pas trop, mais je suis sûre qu'il est fier que je sache me battre. Il sourit toujours sans s'en rendre compte quand il assiste à l'un de mes entraînements.

 _—_ Ah oui ?

 _—_ Tu ne me crois pas ?

 _—_ Si je vous crois, domina.

 _—_ Trouve-moi une épée et je te montre, la défia Marcia.

 _—_ Je n'en ai pas.

 _—_ Je pourrais demander à ce qu'on nous en fabrique en bois. Mais tu es rétiaire, on peut facilement trouver des bâtons et faire comme si c'était des lances ou des tridents. Tu m'apprendrais si j'en apporte ?

 _—_ Si vous voulez, domina.

 _—_ Et le pugilat ?

 _—_ Vous voulez apprendre le pugilat ?! demanda Atalante perplexe.

 _—_ Oui, la lutte et le pancrace aussi.

 _—_ Oh. Euh... le pugilat, c'est mieux. La lutte, c'est difficile, et pour le pancrace, je ne saurais pas vraiment vous donner des leçons.

 _—_ Et Aeshma ?

 _—_ Elle est douée, elle a pratiqué toutes ses disciplines très jeune et plus longtemps que moi. Elle a déjà entraîné aussi. Moi, pas vraiment.

 _—_ Comme doctor ?! s'étonna Marcia impressionnée.

 _—_ Elle entraînait un garçon.

 _—_ C'est bizarre, s'étonna Marcia. Je ne savais pas que les gladiateurs pouvaient prendre la place du doctor.

 _—_ Ils peuvent donner des cours privés.

 _—_ Comme ceux que tu t'apprêtes à me donner ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle avait été engagée pour ça ? J'aurai plutôt engagé un homme, sans vouloir t'offenser.

 _—_ Il était de notre familia, elle voulait qu'il soit bien préparé, elle l'entraînait le soir.

 _—_ Il _était_ ? demanda Marcia qui avait relevé l'emploi du verbe au passé.

 _—_ Il a été blessé lors d'un combat. Téos, notre laniste l'a vendu après cela, il ne pouvait plus combattre.

 _—_ Oh...

 _—_ Il était rétiaire et maniait le filet comme je n'ai jamais vu personne le manier, mais il n'était pas fait pour le métier de gladiateur.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Il ne voulait pas tuer.

.

Marcia décida de s'exercer au maniement de la lance. Elle appela un serviteur et demanda des bâtons. On lui apporta des manches de fourche qui convinrent aussi bien à la jeune fille qu'à Atalante.

La jeune Syrienne soumit d'abord Marcia à une séance d'échauffement sans, puis avec le bâton. Elle lui demanda ensuite de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire et la leçon commença. Elle lui montra comment tenir le bâton, comment passer en garde quand elle le tenait un bout posé sur la terre comme si c'était un bâton de marche ou qu'elle le portait au bout de son bras. Elle lui expliqua ensuite, quel coup on pouvait donner. Si c'était une lance, on attaquait toujours d'estoc et c'était pareil avec un trident, mais il était bon de savoir s'en servir autrement et puisque qu'elles étaient armées de simples bâtons, autant les utiliser de toutes les manières possibles.

 _—_ Savoir juste frapper d'estoc ne suffit pas. Au munus, l'autre jour, j'ai blessé Aeshma en frappant de taille.

 _—_ C'était inattendu ?

 _—_ Pas pour elle. Aeshma a commis une faute, elle avait fait porter son poids sur sa jambe avant, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Cela lui arrive rarement de se faire surprendre. Elle me connaît bien en plus.

Marcia apprit trois frappes. D'estoc, de taille en coupant transversalement de l'épaule à la taille de son adversaire, et de taille en coupant son adversaire en deux, du sommet du crâne au pubis. Les deux dernières techniques lui posèrent beaucoup de difficultés. Elle avait les épaules trop crispées et quand elle frappait, son bâton tremblait et partait dans tous les sens.

 _—_ Vous devez relâcher vos épaules, domina. Et souffler. Vous inspirez quand vous armez. Vous expirez quand vous donnez votre coup, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

Pour la détendre, Atalante se concentra sur les coupes verticales. D'abord simplement en avançant une jambe et en frappant devant elle. Quand Marcia se débrouilla à peu près, elle lui apprit à tourner, à frapper dans une direction, puis dans une autre. À dessiner une étoile à huit branches. Devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite, devant à gauche, derrière à droite, devant à droite, derrière à gauche, puis devant, derrière et ainsi de suite. La séance dura une heure au bout de laquelle Marcia roula douloureusement les épaules. Atalante la félicita. Sincèrement.

 _—_ C'est dur, déclara Marcia.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous faites ça tous les jours ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu pourras m'entraîner encore ?

 _—_ Je suis à votre service, domina.

 _—_ Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas trop.

 _—_ Tu ne vas pas marcher en fin d'après-midi ? Serena disait que tu ne revenais qu'après le dîner.

 _—_ Euh, oui, c'est exact, domina. Mais...

 _—_ Tu peux y aller. Si Julia ou Gaïa te cherchent, je leur dirai que je t'ai laissé quartier libre.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, mais demain, tu es à moi. Et je demanderais à Aeshma si elle veut bien me donner des cours de pugilat, de lutte ou de pancrace. Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

 _—_ Bien sûr, domina.

 _—_ Oui, parce qu'elle le doit, dit Marcia d'un ton dépité. Mais si elle avait le choix ?

Atalante inspira un grand coup. Que dirait Aeshma ? Elle n'avait donné des cours qu'à Daoud, mais quand elle s'entraînait avec une personne qu'elle jugeait digne de son attention, elle se comportait exactement comme Atalante l'avait dit aux dominas. La jeune Syrienne avait beaucoup appris en sa compagnie parce qu'Aeshma, dans ces moments-là, partageait. Elle donnait et écoutait. Marcia s'était montrée une élève studieuse, résistante et plutôt douée. Elle s'était aussi montrée très silencieuse.

 _—_ Elle serait d'accord, domina, affirma Atalante. Du moins, elle ne dirait pas non. Je lui parlerai de vous.

 _—_ En bien ?

 _—_ Je lui dirais la vérité, domina.

 _—_ Merci, Atalante, lui dit Marcia avec reconnaissance.

.

Gaïa et Julia avaient été retenues tard le soir. Elles avaient cependant dîné avec Marcia qui leur avait raconté son après-midi dans les moindres détails, leur avait dressé un portrait hautement élogieux de la jeune rétiaire et détaillé point par point son entraînement. Elle se leva même au milieu du repas pour leur faire une démonstration. Les deux sœurs rirent avec indulgence et Gaïa proposa une chevauchée le lendemain matin. Marcia hésita. La rétiaire lui avait assuré qu'elle l'entraînerait et Marcia mesurait très exactement sa chance d'avoir une gladiatrice expérimentée comme professeur, d'autant plus que la petite thrace serait peut-être aussi là pour lui dispenser un cours. Mais la perspective d'une folle chevauchée avait elle aussi bien des attraits.

 _—_ Je comprends tes hésitations, Marcia, mais j'aurais peut-être une surprise pour toi. Une surprise qui risque de te faire heureusement oublier que tu as manqué un entraînement avec Atalante.

 _—_ Mmm... hésita Marcia.

 _—_ Je ne te promets rien. Mais si tu ne viens pas, tu le regretteras.

 _—_ Je viens.

 _—_ Il ne faudra pas partir tard. Il fait moins chaud et la lumière est plus agréable le matin.

 _—_ À la deuxième heure ?

 _—_ Oui, ce serait parfait. Tu viendras, Julia ?

 _—_ Non, un autre jour. Je veux aller voir le moulin demain et ensuite vérifier où en sont les moissons près de Bois Fagus.

 _—_ Comme tu veux. Marcia, tu connais assez bien le Grand Domaine pour nous guider ?

 _—_ Elle le connaît presque aussi bien que moi, affirma Julia. Et puis, on ne risque pas trop de se perdre.

 _—_ Bon, c'est parfait, se félicita Gaïa.

Marcia s'excusa et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle n'avait passé que deux heures en compagnie d'Atalante, mais la grande rétiaire l'avait épuisée, sans compter la chevauchée du matin. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, se lava les mains, la figure et les dents, et se coucha.

.

Julia et Gaïa discutèrent un peu, du Grand Domaine, de la journée, de Marcia. Gaïa appréciait la villa, l'environnement et félicita sa sœur quant à la gestion du domaine. En à peine deux ans, Julia en avait fait une riche propriété. Les arbres fruitiers, les oliviers, les vignes avaient été plantés longtemps auparavant, mais l'ancien propriétaire s'était désintéressé du domaine et son intendant en avait retiré le profit qu'il en espérait, sans chercher à développer ses activités ou à moderniser les installations. Le domaine était dans un état lamentable quand Julia l'avait acquis, le matériel agricole obsolète et mal entretenu, la villa mal tenue.

Elle avait tout repris d'une main ferme. Licencié l'intendant, débauché Marcus Severus d'une opulente propriété appartenant à Quintus Pulvillus, recruté Berival et renouvelé pratiquement tout le personnel, excepté les bergers qui vivaient, à demi-sauvages dans les collines et s'occupaient avec beaucoup de compétence de leurs troupeaux. Elle avait réorganisé le travail, les cultures, fait tailler les arbres, réparé le pressoir à huile, engagé des spécialistes, trouvé des marchés où vendre sa production.

Les deux sœurs se mirent plus ou moins d'accord pour organiser des convois communs. Gaïa ferait partir ses navires d'Alexandrie, ils remonteraient la côte syrienne et viendraient faire escale à Patara. Ils compléteraient leur cargaison et repartiraient vers la Grèce, puis l'Italie, avec les navires de Julia et ceux affrétés par le préfet de l'Annone. Ils bénéficieraient ainsi de la protection des galères qui les escortaient.

 _—_ Je pense que nous aurons de belles récoltes cette année, se félicita Julia. Les vendanges promettent aussi d'être de bonne qualité. J'ai acheté des tonneaux l'hiver dernier.

 _—_ Tu veux faire du vin ?

 _—_ Quintus en produit sur ses propriétés et il est d'excellente qualité. Je ne ferais peut-être pas de la concurrence aux vins d'Italie ou de Sicile, mais je crois que j'arriverais sans peine à égaler ceux du Liban, de Syrie et de Judée. De toute façon, je ne le destine pas à Rome ou même à la Grèce. Mais trêve de discussion sérieuse. Que penses-tu de Marcia ?

Gaïa ne s'étendit pas trop, mais Julia l'orienta sur la course du matin et elle s'anima beaucoup plus. La jeune fille lui plaisait et son goût du défi l'amusait. Julia retrouva un peu l'esprit facétieux et léger qui habitait sa jeune sœur quand elles habitaient à Gerasa. Et puis, sans que rien ne s'y prêtât, Gaïa évoqua la petite thrace. Comment elle l'avait surprise à la forge, comment cette Parthe pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire.

 _—_ Gaïa, comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour qu'elle se retrouve en train de te chevaucher ?

Gaïa leva un sourcil.

 _—_ Tu t'essaies au sarcasme, Julia ?

 _—_ Sa façon de masser est assez particulière, habituellement les masseurs ne s'installent pas sur leurs patients.

 _—_ Peut-être est-ce une pratique en usage dans leur familia. En tout cas, c'est efficace.

 _—_ Je n'en doute pas, tu dormais comme une bienheureuse, railla Julia

 _—_ J'avoue qu'elle est douée, répondit rêveusement Gaïa.

 _—_ La retrouver à moitié nue installée sur toi complètement nue, m'a laissé pensive.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de curieux à ce qu'une servante me voit nue et cela t'arrive aussi. Tu ne prends pas tes bains seule si je ne m'abuse.

 _—_ Gaïa, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu la considères comme une servante ?

 _—_ D'accord, c'est une gladiatrice, concéda Gaïa.

 _—_ Pff... Gaïa, la morigéna affectueusement sa sœur. Qu'elle soit gladiatrice n'est pas la question. Tu joues avec elle, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu cherches à la déstabiliser. Pas pour la dominer, c'est cela qui m'étonne de ta part. Non, tu espères établir une relation avec elle.

Gaïa pencha la tête, elle se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue, et s'absorba dans une profonde réflexion. Julia avait-elle raison ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez la petite thrace ? Elle se retrouva incapable de répondre à sa question. Elle avait envie de mieux la connaître, de passer du temps avec elle, de savoir qui se dissimulait vraiment derrière le masque de la gladiatrice. Son sourire heureux à la forge l'avait subjuguée et elle aspirait à le voir renaître encore une fois.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas raison ? la coupa Julia de ses réflexions.

 _—_ Peut-être...

 _—_ Fais attention à toi.

 _—_ J'ai confiance en elle, répliqua promptement Gaïa.

 _—_ Et je pense que tu n'as pas tort, la rassura Julia sur ses sentiments envers Aeshma.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est une personne attentionnée. J'ai rencontré l'homme qu'elle a soigné et discuté un peu avec le personnel. Atalante est très appréciée, on m'a loué sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité. Aeshma est crainte. Disons que les gens trouvent qu'elle a toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur. Mais Spurus, l'ouvrier qu'elle a soigné, m'a avoué qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et que ses mains démentaient son attitude dure et revêche. Je n'allais pas lui donner tort et tu sais très bien toi-même de quoi il parle. Elle sait avoir les mains douces et légères, non ?

Gaïa rougit imperceptiblement.

 _—_ Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ? demanda Julia à qui la réaction de sa jeune sœur n'avait pas échappé.

 _—_ Elle a un très beau sourire.

 _—_ Oh, Gaïa, se désola Julia. Quand je te disais de faire attention, je ne parlais pas de ta sécurité. C'est une gladiatrice, une esclave.

 _—_ Et alors ? répliqua Gaïa froissée par sa déclaration. Je ne vois pas le problème.

 _—_ Si, Gaïa. Parce que, elle, elle ne t'appartient pas et qu'elle ne te connaît pas. Et parce que tu n'es plus une enfant et qu'elle non plus. Elle n'a pas grandi avec toi.

Gaïa se pinça les lèvres.

 _—_ Je...

 _—_ Je ne te reproche rien, la rasséréna Julia. Je ne lui reproche rien non plus. Mais je connais la force de tes affections et aussi combien celles-ci sont rares. J'ai peur que tu ne te blesses. Dimanche, elle partira et...

 _—_ Nous sommes mercredi, Julia. Il me reste trois jours plein.

 _—_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Gaïa, quelle surprise as-tu concocté pour Marcia ?

La jeune femme en face d'elle prit un air coupable et porta un gobelet de vin pour dissimuler sa gêne.

 _—_ Vous ne serez pas que toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Ben...

Julia soupira.

 _—_ C'est une Parthe, déclara Julia. Les Parthes sont réputés pour être de bons cavaliers et tu espères que ce soit aussi le cas pour Aeshma. Tu as prévu de demander à Atalante si elle savait monter ?

 _—_ Elle ne sait pas monter.

 _—_ Oh, bien, apprécia Julia. Tu pensais d'abord à Marcia alors ?

 _—_ Je le lui avais juste demandé par curiosité.

 _—_ Alors que tu vas demander la même chose à Aeshma pour qu'elle t'accompagne ?

 _—_ Oui, souffla Gaïa. Julia... tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Julia considéra un instant sa jeune sœur. Elle paraissait soudain si jeune. Julia savait que Gaïa renoncerait à son idée si elle le lui demandait, mais il lui faudrait aussi l'enjoindre à quitter le Grand Domaine. Pour quel bénéfice ?

Julia avait escompté que Gaïa se prît d'affection pour Marcia durant ce séjour, qu'elle renonçât à impliquer la jeune fille dans ses sombres projets de vengeance. Son entreprise promettait d'aboutir. Marcia et Gaïa s'appréciaient et cette dernière ne la condamnerait pas si elle se sentait assez proche d'elle. L'âge de Marcia jouait en sa faveur. Elle avait l'âge de Lucia quand celle-ci avait été assassinée, quand elle et Gaïa l'avaient retrouvée baignant dans son sang, violentée, violée, égorgée.

Si Gaïa quittait le Grand Domaine maintenant, les liens ne seraient pas assez solidement tissés, elle oublierait la jeune fille, la reléguerait au rang honni du sang de Kaeso Atilius Valens. Et puis, Julia espérait toujours que sa jeune sœur éprouvât de véritables sentiments pour les gens qui l'entouraient, des sentiments exempts de calculs, d'intérêts ou de simple reconnaissance. Gaïa par habitude, aimait son intendant, son garde du corps, quelques-uns de leurs gens qui les avaient connues à Alexandrie, qui avaient partagé le drame qui, une nouvelle fois, les avait jetées dans la peur et les avaient définitivement émancipées. Si Julia n'avait pas été plus âgée, si elle n'avait pas défendu leur indépendance, elles auraient toutes deux fini mariées à quelque notable avide d'argent et de chair fraîche.

Si Gaïa n'avait pas tant aimé Julia, si Julia ne s'était pas ralliée à son désir, qu'eût été leur vie ? Soutenue par sa petite sœur et par leur familia, Julia avait préservé leurs intérêts et leur indépendance.

.

* * *

.

Deux ans après la sévère répression des émeutes juives par les légions romaines appelées en renfort par le préfet d'Égypte, Tibère Alexandre. Deux ans après le meurtre sauvage de cinquante mille enfants, femmes et hommes de cette nation turbulente, jalousée et méprisée, les survivants vivaient dans la peur. Les juifs d'Alexandrie se retrouvaient souvent victimes d'exactions, de meurtres et de fausses dénonciations.

Julia et Gaïa étaient citoyennes romaines de par leurs parents.

Caïus Metellus Varillia, quand la guerre avait embrasé la Judée, mais aussi tous les territoires environnants, avait pris ses précautions. Il n'avait que deux filles qu'il aimait passionnément et il n'avait rien négligé pour leur assurer un avenir quoi qu'il pût arriver. Ses précautions incluaient l'intervention d'un ami de confiance : Saul d'Alexandrie.

Il était étrange pour un citoyen romain, sinon d'être en affaires, d'être ami avec un riche banquier juif d'Alexandrie. Caïus Varillia avait parlé de pirates, d'otages, de souffrances, d'emprisonnement, d'entre-aide, de rançon et d'amitié.

 _—_ Le sang, la race, la nation, la religion ou le statut social ne séparent jamais deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment. J'aime Saul. Les épreuves ont fait de nous des frères plus qu'un père et une mère partagés auraient pu le faire, avait-il déclaré à ses filles comme aux gens qui s'étonnaient de cette étrange amitié.

Il avait pris des dispositions depuis très longtemps, caché des papiers, de l'argent. Après le massacre, Julia n'avait eu qu'à les récupérer, à attendre la nuit, à trouver deux chevaux, à éviter les armées et à rejoindre Tyr où, au terme d'un long et dangereux périple, elle et Gaïa s'étaient embarquées pour Alexandrie. Un périple qui avait définitivement redistribué les cartes de leur vie. Julia avait seize ans, Gaïa douze. Saul les avait accueillies à bras ouvert et les avait traitées comme ses propres enfants. Un havre de paix s'était offert aux deux jeunes filles. Le banquier avait initié Julia au commerce et, malgré son jeune âge, Gaïa s'y était aussi intéressée.

Les peurs de Julia se seraient peut-être effacées, la colère de Gaïa se serait peut-être atténuée au cœur du foyer doux et chaleureux du banquier juif, mais la violence et la haine se tapissaient en embuscade. La jalousie.

Une nuit, deux ans après leur arrivée à Alexandrie, la maison avait été attaquée et pillée. Il y eut des combats entre les assaillants et les gens de Saul. Julia et Gaïa, réveillées par Antiochus, s'échappèrent par les toits. Elles revirent le matin, après une nuit de terreur. Saul agonisait. Il fit venir un magistrat, dicta son testament. Veuf, sans enfants, il légua sa fortune et l'ensemble de ses biens aux deux jeunes filles. Julia devint chef de famille.

Le jaloux était un proche du préfet, on reconnut deux de ses esclaves parmi les assaillants morts. L'homme était intouchable. Il mourut un mois plus tard. On le retrouva noyé dans le port. Deux flèches fichées dans le dos.

Les gens de Saul restèrent fidèles à la mémoire de leur maître et comme lui, considérèrent les deux jeunes filles comme ses propres enfants.

.

* * *

.

La thrace avait éveillé l'intérêt de Gaïa. Julia n'était pas très sûre de la nature de celle-ci, mais sa sœur éprouvait de l'affection pour la jeune gladiatrice. Une affection sincère. Gaïa s'amusait, mais sans réelles arrière-pensées, plutôt comme une enfant qu'elle avait été et qu'elle avait oubliée. Julia avait noté sa gêne, sa joie et une certaine timidité quand elle lui parlait de la jeune Parthe. Pourquoi la priver de ces émotions innocentes ? N'était-ce pas ce que Julia espérait pour sa sœur ? Un peu d'eau douce dans son océan d'amertume. Une eau dont le goût serait différent de la source à laquelle s'abreuvait Gaïa ? Quelqu'un qui ne serait ni une enfant ni Julia ? Quelqu'un qui ne lui rappellerait pas de mauvais souvenirs ?

 _—_ Non, Gaïa. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée et ça fera très plaisir à Marcia si cette Parthe sait monter. Et puis, pourquoi te priver de sa compagnie si tu l'aimes bien.

Le sourire de Gaïa naquit sur ses lèvres, gagna les traits de son visage et se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

 _—_ Tu sais que je t'aime, Gaïa ? lui déclara Julia très émue.

 _—_ Oui, lui répondit sa sœur. Et je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes.

Julia se mit à rire.

 _—_ On devrait monter, je me lève tôt demain et toi aussi. Il faut que tu trouves Aeshma aussi.

 _—_ Elle doit être dans sa chambre, dit lentement Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui proposa Julia.

 _—_ Oui.

Elles ne trouvèrent pas la jeune gladiatrice dans sa chambre. Elles se rendirent jusqu'à celle d'Atalante. La jeune femme dormait, tout comme la forge qu'elles visitèrent ensuite. Elles réveillèrent Serena, qui sauta sur ses pieds comme si elle avait été mordue par une vipère. Elle bafouilla des phrases incompréhensibles avant de s'apercevoir que les deux dominas, très calmes, la regardaient avec bienveillance et une pointe d'étonnement. Elle reprit ses sens et expliqua qu'Aeshma avait dîné seule, puis qu'elle était passée la voir, comme tous les soir pour que Serena lui appliquât des onguents sur le dos, qu'elle était propre et lui avait simplement souhaité bonne nuit avant de la quitter. Elle proposa de partir à sa recherche, offre que Gaïa et Julia refusèrent.

 _—_ Ces gladiatrices ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître quand on a besoin d'elles, déclara amusée Julia quand elle se retrouva seule avec sa sœur. Tu veux que nous la cherchions encore ?

 _—_ Non, tant pis. J'irai la voir demain matin. Si je ne la trouve pas, je verrai cela pour vendredi.

Elles se quittèrent devant l'appartement de Julia. Gaïa la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en la remerciant. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa chambre.

Elle suspendit la petite lampe à huile qu'elle portait sur un support mural, traversa la chambre et ouvrit la grande porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. L'air frais du dehors s'engouffra dans la pièce y apportant des senteurs fleuries et boisées. Une cigale sifflait dans un coin du rez-de-chaussée. Elle était bruyante, mais on entendait aussi le chant plus mélodieux des grillons, parfois le cri perçant d'un oiseau nocturne. Gaïa respira à pleins poumons sur le seuil de la porte. La nuit brillait de tous ses feux. La lune haute dans le ciel dessinait un léger croissant presque couché, les pointes relevées vers le haut et dessous, brillait Vénus. Les étoiles scintillaient au firmament. Gaïa s'avança sur la terrasse et s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle profita de la quiétude de la nuit, pensa à Marcia, ce qui la contraria, puis à la thrace, ce qui la contraria un peu plus. Elle orienta ses pensées sur Aulus Flavius et sa colère monta.

 _—_ Salaud, murmura-t-elle haineusement entre ses dents.

Aeshma arrêta son mouvement. Elle se trouvait assise en tailleur un peu plus loin. Elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, puis des pas légers s'avancer. Elle avait distingué une silhouette fine et gracieuse et elle avait reconnu Gaïa à sa taille élancée. La domina était presque aussi grande qu'Atalante. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger, mais Gaïa s'était attardée et Aeshma avait soudain pensé que si la jeune femme la surprenait, elle prendrait peut-être ombrage de s'être ainsi fait espionner. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'injure avait jailli. Elle se rassit, mais la domina l'entendit et se retourna brusquement.

La terrasse courait sur une partie de la façade sud et desservait deux chambres. Julia dormait dans la partie ouest de l'étage. Elle bénéficiait ainsi d'une pièce moins chaude en été, mais agréablement chauffée par le soleil de l'après-midi en hiver. Gaïa, elle, aimait la vue au sud, une vue qui l'avait charmée lors de son premier séjour au Grand Domaine. Dans la journée, le regard courait jusqu'à la mer.

Elle avait installé la petite thrace dans l'appartement qui jouxtait le sien le soir du banquet, et la gladiatrice y logeait toujours.

 _—_ Aeshma ? C'est toi ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Gaïa s'approcha, la Parthe fit mine de se lever.

 _—_ Non, ne bouge pas, l'arrêta Gaïa.

Aeshma obtempéra, soudain mal à l'aise. La domina se tenait à deux coudées d'elle, debout. Elle se sentit oppressée, en danger. La sensation disparut quand Gaïa s'assit à côté d'elle, un peu en retrait, le dos appuyé contre le mur, mais une autre sensation naquit alors, pas vraiment plus agréable que la première, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 _—_ Je te mets mal à l'aise ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Tu prends l'air ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Je t'ai installée au sud, il y fait un peu chaud, mais j'aime la vue qu'on a de la terrasse.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Là, on ne voit rien, mais c'est joli quand même.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu aimes la nuit ?

 _—_ Euh... Oui, domina.

 _—_ Je te cherchais.

 _—_ …

 _—_ J'avais une question à te poser.

 _—_ …

 _—_ C'est très agréable d'avoir une conversation avec toi, remarqua Gaïa sans qu'Aeshma ne sût si c'était un reproche.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu sais monter à cheval ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Sois prête à partir demain matin à la deuxième heure. Tu préfères une jument, un entier ou un hongre ?

 _—_ C'est quoi le vôtre ?

 _—_ Tempestas ? C'est un entier. Tu l'as vu ?

 _—_ J'étais là quand vous avez sauté par-dessus le plaustrum ce matin.

Gaïa laissa échapper un rire.

 _—_ C'était un joli saut, s'auto-félicita-t-elle.

 _—_ Vous auriez pu vous blesser, domina.

 _—_ Mais tu étais là, tu m'aurais soignée.

 _—_ Je n'aurais pas pu soigner votre cheval.

 _—_ Mais je n'ai pas raté mon saut.

 _—_ C'est vrai. C'était un joli saut.

 _—_ Oh... N'y aurait-il pas une pointe d'admiration dans ta voix ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ C'était un joli saut, répéta Aeshma d'un ton neutre.

Gaïa sourit, puis se troubla. Elle avait terriblement envie de poser la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se tenait une demi-coudée devant elle. Elle se releva précipitamment et s'éloigna.

 _—_ Ne sois pas en retard, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma bascula la tête en arrière, le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient retenus par un lien de cuir, mais certains s'étaient échappés et volaient autour de son visage. Elle aimait cette sensation, la brise, le vent qui lui fouettait la face, lui ébouriffaient les cheveux.

Fermer les yeux, respirer, sentir, s'emplir les narines et l'esprit des senteurs de la plaine, des forêts, des montagnes, ou quand elle voyageait sur la mer, des relents de sel, d'algues, de poissons, d'iode. Son bonheur devenait complet quand les embruns l'assaillaient, que la pluie lui cinglait le visage. Un profond sentiment de liberté l'envahissait, son esprit s'envolait exempt de toute contrainte et son cœur se gonflait plus encore que ses poumons. Aeshma se sentait grandir, atteindre la face cachée de la création. Sa meilleure face.

Un cri de joie sauvage jaillit de ses poumons. Marcia lui fit écho. Elle rattrapa la thrace, grignota son avance doigt par doigt. Aeshma la surveillait du coin de l'œil, elle serra un peu plus les cuisses sur les flancs de sa monture, regagna les quelques coudées qu'elle avait perdues. À sa gauche, une ombre lui voila un instant le soleil. Le puissant cheval noir de Gaïa venait de la dépasser emportant sans efforts le poids léger de la domina. Aeshma avait évalué que, malgré un bon demi-pied de différence de taille, elles devaient peser le même poids. Le cheval, sa légèreté : la course n'était pas égale. La Parthe n'était pas montée depuis huit ans, elle ne connaissait pas son cheval et celui-ci ne partageait certainement pas les qualités de celui de la domina. Comment pouvait-elle vaincre ? Restait la jeune fille, mais celle-ci s'avérait aussi une cavalière expérimentée. La gladiatrice se pencha un peu plus en avant, colla les coudes contre son buste.

L'arrivée de leur course était marquée par un petit buron de pierre qui servait aux pâtres durant les nuits trop pluvieuses ou trop froides. Marcia avait elle-même proposé le but de leur course. Elle seule connaissait bien le domaine, le buron était visible de très loin, ainsi Gaïa et surtout Aeshma qui ne s'était jamais rendue au domaine, ne seraient pas désavantagées.

Une bonne partie de la fin de la course se faisait en pente plus ou moins douce. Les trois cavalières avaient presque entièrement négligé les chemins. Au point de départ, le buron était visible, mais une dépression le leur avait très vite cachée.

Aeshma avait, durant le chemin qui les avaient menées de la villa à l'endroit que Marcia avait choisi pour le départ de la course, testé son cheval. C'était un large entier pommelé au galop lourd et long. Elle avait senti les regards de Marcia et de Gaïa, quand elle avait sauté en selle. Celui heureux de la jeune fille qui avait bondi de joie en comprenant qu'Aeshma se joindrait à leur course, curieux et attentif de Gaïa. Aeshma avait dû retrouver ses réflexes, récupérer son assiette. Quand Gaïa avait donné le signal de départ, quand elles s'étaient élancées, le cœur d'Aeshma avait cogné durement dans sa poitrine. Un cri lui avait échappé et la monture entre ses cuisses s'était accordée à son désir de filer aussi vite que le vent. La terre avait jailli sous les sabots du pommelé. Marcia et Gaïa d'un commun accord tacite l'avaient laissée partir devant.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'elle se montrera une concurrente dangereuse ? avait demandé Gaïa à la jeune fille.

 _—_ Oui, avait répondu Marcia en appréciant la posture de la gladiatrice. Mais je ne la laisserai certainement pas gagner.

 _—_ Elle ne gagnera pas, Marcia, avait affirmé Gaïa en pressant les flancs de Tempestas de ses deux talons.

Le grand cheval noir était parti comme une flèche.

 _—_ Ce sera moi ! avait-elle hurlé.

Marcia avait juré et s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Elle avait l'avantage, elle connaissait bien le terrain et elle y avait déjà disputé une course avec Julia. Les pièges étaient peu nombreux, elle savait surtout où il n'y en avait pas, quel buisson, quel muret, elle pouvait sauter sans risquer derrière, de tomber dans un trou ou de se heurter à des buissons épineux.

.

Aeshma hésita plusieurs fois, retint son pommelé, préféra contourner des obstacles plutôt que de les franchir d'un bond, de se les voir refuser et de risquer une chute. Elle perdit du temps. Mais en terrain plane... Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant elle. Elle ne rattraperait pas la domina, lancée à fond de train. La course se jouait entre elle et Marcia. La jeune fille revint à sa hauteur, leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire de défi plissa les yeux rieurs de Marcia. Aeshma lança un cri d'encouragement à son pommelé. Elle refusait d'arriver la dernière.

Gaïa tira sur ses rênes. Elle avait gagné. Elle fit faire volte-face à Tempestas, lui flatta l'encolure et le félicita de sa performance. Sa sœur savait acheter et dresser ses chevaux. Celui-ci offrait de réelles sensations d'allégresse. Elle se redressa. La gladiatrice et Marcia se disputaient la deuxième place comme si de celle-ci leur vie en dépendait. Gaïa n'était pas sûre que l'une aurait le dessus sur l'autre, par contre, si elles ne ralentissaient pas l'allure, elles allaient...

Les réflexions de Gaïa n'aboutirent pas. Marcia dépassa le buron dans un nuage de poussière, un cri et avec la soudaineté d'un éclair. Aeshma sur sa gauche, arriva droit sur Gaïa, elle tira sur les rênes, mais son pommelé aperçut une tortue. L'animal avançait pataudement. Son mouvement surprit le cheval et il sauta. Un bond qui le mena à quelques pieds du grand cheval noir. Gaïa n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Aeshma vit le danger. Elle pesa de tout son poids et de toutes ses forces sur l'animal. Le pommelé effectua un quart de tour, mais emporté par son élan, il percuta Tempestas. Flanc contre flanc. La Parthe se trouva violemment propulsée sur Gaïa. Celle-ci la reçut dans ses bras et elles basculèrent ensemble. Les deux chevaux avaient rebondi l'un sur l'autre et heureusement libéré les jambes des deux jeunes femmes. La chute n'en fut pas moins dure pour autant. Par réflexe, Aeshma referma ses bras sur Gaïa. Elle lui enserra la tête et la colla contre son épaule. Elles s'écrasèrent par terre, attachées l'une à l'autre. Marcia revenue sur ses pas les retrouva allongées, immobiles et enlacées.

 _—_ Gaïa ! cria-t-elle affolée.

La chute avait sonnées les deux cavalières. Aeshma ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Gaïa leva le nez et se retrouva avec celui-ci enfoui dans le cou de la gladiatrice. Elle respira son odeur. La petite thrace sentait le savon d'Alep, mais pas seulement. Elle essaya de bouger, mais la gladiatrice la tenait fermement contre elle. Elle l'entendit gémir. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait dû se blesser, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

 _—_ Si tu désirais autant que ça me tenir dans tes bras, tu aurais pu choisir une manière moins douloureuse d'arriver à tes fins.

 _—_ Hein ? Ah... Euh, désolée, domina, balbutia Aeshma.

Elle libéra Gaïa de son emprise. Marcia sauta à bas de son cheval et vint s'accroupir auprès des deux jeunes femmes.

 _—_ Vous êtes blessées ?

Gaïa avait une épaule douloureuse et la pierraille lui avait meurtri la hanche et le haut de la cuisse. Aeshma avait protégé sa tête et l'avait sauvée de traumatismes plus graves. Elle lui avait peut-être même sauvé la vie. Elle s'assit et se retourna vers la petite thrace. Celle-ci avait roulé sur le ventre.

 _—_ Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Oui, domina, râla Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu t'es fait mal ?

 _—_ C'est juste le dos.

 _—_ Et ta tête ?

 _—_ Non, ça va, domina.

 _—_ Lève-toi. Tu peux ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Aeshma se mit d'abord à quatre pattes, puis se releva sur un genou. Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant. Elle tituba et d'un même mouvement, Marcia et Gaïa la soutinrent.

 _—_ Vas-y doucement, lui conseilla Gaïa.

 _—_ Domina, je...

 _—_ Ne dis rien.

Gaïa lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna doucement la tête sur le côté. Elle portait une profonde entaille au front, au-dessus de la tempe. Elle se plaça ensuite dans son dos.

 _—_ Enlève ta tunique.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Obéis.

Aeshma défit sa ceinture et attrapa le bas de sa tunique. Gaïa l'aida. La jeune Parthe se retrouva en feminalia et en mamilliare. Elle en avait trouvé une dans le coffre de sa chambre et l'avait passé par dessus un strophium de lin. Le cuir maintenait beaucoup mieux la poitrine, surtout si on devait monter à cheval. Marcia laissa échapper un cri. Gaïa fronça les sourcils. La chute avait été rude et le dos sensible de la petite thrace saignait en divers endroits.

 _—_ Ça ira, domina, tenta de les rassurer Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu saignes, lui dit Marcia.

 _—_ Mais c'est bon, je n'ai pas trop mal.

Gaïa s'approcha de son cheval et décrocha un petit paquetage attaché à l'arçon arrière. Elle s'accroupit et le déroula. Il contenait de quoi leur assurer un en-cas au cours de leur promenade : une gourde de posca, du fromage, du lard fumé, des olives, du pain et un couteau. Elle découpa une longue bande de tissu dans le linge qui enveloppait les provisions. Elle voulut savoir s'il y avait une source ou un cours d'eau qui courait à proximité. Marcia l'informa que le point d'eau le plus proche était à un peu plus de trois milles.

 _—_ C'est trop loin, nous irons après, déclara Gaïa. Aeshma, qu'est-ce que je fais pour ton dos ?

 _—_ C'est vraiment moche ?

 _—_ Ça saigne, mais c'est propre. Par contre, tu saignes vraiment au front.

 _—_ Il y a quoi dans la gourde ?

 _—_ De la posca.

 _—_ Nettoyez-moi avec ça et...

 _—_ J'ai préparé un bandage.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est bien. Merci, domina.

Gaïa versa de la posca sur le linge et nettoya délicatement la plaie de la jeune gladiatrice qui resta impassible durant toute la durée de l'opération. Elle lui confectionna ensuite un bandage avec la bande de tissu qu'elle avait découpée.

 _—_ Euh... Domina. Vous... vous vous êtes fait mal ?

 _—_ Des contusions, je pense.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ L'épaule et la hanche surtout.

 _—_ Je peux voir ?

 _—_ Tu veux que je me déshabille ? susurra Gaïa d'un air badin.

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Marcia, il est comment ton point d'eau ?

 _—_ C'est une petite rivière.

 _—_ On peut s'y baigner ?

 _—_ Oui, l'eau y est claire et à certains endroits, il y a presque trois pieds de profondeur.

 _—_ Bon, allons-y alors. Aeshma, ça ira ?

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr, assura la petite thrace. Euh, Domina ?

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Je... je ne voulais pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... C'était dangereux et vous auriez pu... Euh... Vous allez où ? dit-elle soudain.

Gaïa ne l'écoutait pas. Elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle marchait un peu plus loin les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle erra quelques instants, poussa soudain un cri de triomphe, se baissa et se retourna en brandissant une grosse tortue à bout de bras.

 _—_ Voilà la coupable, Aeshma ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Elle reposa la tortue sur le sol et prit un air songeur en revenant vers Marcia et Aeshma.

 _—_ Je n'ai peut-être rien non plus, à reprocher à cette vilaine tortue.

Elle jeta un regard enjôleur à la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Elle t'a jetée dans mes bras, ou elle m'a jetée dans les tiens, je ne sais pas trop. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir été gentiment serrés dans les bras d'un gladiateur.

 _—_ Ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le croyez, rétorqua vertement Aeshma.

 _—_ Peut-être pour s'adonner aux plaisirs d'Aphrodite et je ne doute pas de tes compétences dans ce domaine. Mais cela arrive certainement beaucoup moins souvent d'être sauvé par les bras protecteurs d'un gladiateur, déclara Gaïa en souriant benoîtement.

Marcia tiqua. Elle se retint de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle rêvait ou bien Gaïa lançait‑elle des piques à la gladiatrice ? Elle flirtait ? Pour s'amuser ou était-elle plus sérieuse ? Les gens avaient-ils été si mauvaise langue qu'elle l'avait jugé ou bien avaient-ils deviné les intentions de la jeune sœur de Julia ? La thrace semblait hésiter quant à la réaction qu'elle se devait d'avoir. Peut-être n'était-elle pas toute à fait remise de leur accident. Leur chute avait été violente et même si Gaïa persiflait, ses déclarations contenaient une part de vérité. Quand Marcia les avait découvertes à terre enlacées, elle avait remarqué qu'Aeshma avait amorti la chute de Gaïa. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas fait intentionnellement, mais cela ne changeait rien au résultat.

 _—_ Marcia, n'ai-je pas raison ? la prit Gaïa à témoin.

 _—_ Si. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Mais n'importe quoi... se défendit Aeshma.

 _—_ Ne sois pas insolente, la remit à sa place Gaïa. De toute façon, même si tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie, tu m'as évité d'être plus sérieusement blessée.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, non plus, la coupa Gaïa. Sois honnête.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Allons à la rivière. Tu nous guides, Marcia ?

Les trois cavalières remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et repartirent doucement au pas. Elles mirent pied à terre trois-quarts d'heures plus tard. Elles se déshabillèrent et se baignèrent. Aeshma ne descendit pas tout de suite dans l'eau. Elle resta sur la berge et remarqua les hématomes se former sur le corps de Gaïa, les gonflements se préciser. Elle commença à élaborer un diagnostic et à prévoir les soins qui, une fois de retour à la villa, soulageraient la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête après s'être attardée sur sa hanche et croisa le regard moqueur de la domina. Elle détourna les yeux et s'avança dans l'eau.

 _—_ Viens ici, Aeshma. Je vais te laver le dos.

Aeshma ne bougea pas, Gaïa s'approcha, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'endroit le plus profond. Elle lui enjoignit de s'asseoir et se plaça dans son dos. Elle utilisa ses mains comme d'un récipient et usa de ses paumes comme d'une éponge. Délicatement. L'eau fraîche soulagea Aeshma et elle se détendit peu à peu. Les deux mains de Gaïa se posèrent soudain lourdement sur ses épaules et le souffle de la domina caressa son oreille droite.

 _—_ Tu regardais quoi tout à l'heure ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je te plais ?

Tout l'effet du bain disparut. Aeshma se crispa. Attendant une punition.

 _—_ Tu me trouves comment ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu es obligée de répondre, exigea Gaïa d'un ton coupant.

 _—_ En bonne santé, mais il vous faudra des soins.

Gaïa sourit en coin, cette gladiatrice était vraiment drôle. Ses mains quittèrent ses épaules et descendirent, caressantes, sur les bras de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ …

 _—_ On va manger ? proposa soudain Gaïa.

Marcia s'était elle aussi assise dans l'eau. Gaïa plongea sa main dans l'eau et l'éclaboussa. La jeune fille cria et se mit à arroser la jeune femme. Aeshma se reçut de l'eau dans la figure, elle grogna et battit en retraite sur la berge. Gaïa et Marcia s'étaient lancées dans une bataille d'eau. Aeshma en profita pour aller récupérer les vivres sur la selle de Gaïa. Elle étendit le linge et posa dessus ce qu'elle y avait trouvé enroulé dedans. Elle découpa ensuite le pain en tranche et le lard en lamelle. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit la gourde de posca, retourna à la rivière, plongea la gourde dans l'eau et la cala avec des pierres contre la berge. Gaïa et Marcia se couraient après et Aeshma se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle avait ainsi vu des gens s'amuser aussi joyeusement remontait à son enfance et que les gens en question étaient des gamins âgés entre cinq et dix ans. Marcia devait être âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, mais la domina…

Elle se comportait comme une gamine. Gaïa se mit à rire follement, elle crocheta une jambe à Marcia qui trébucha, et lui sauta dessus. Elle la maintint à genoux une main posée à la base de son cou et l'arrosait copieusement à l'aide de son autre main. La jeune fille crachait de l'eau et arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle demanda grâce et Gaïa la relâcha en se vantant d'être la meilleure.

 _—_ Si Aeshma me donne des cours, vous ne me battrez pas aussi facilement.

 _—_ Aeshma ! l'interpella Gaïa de la rivière. Tu vas lui donner des cours ?

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Oui, de lutte et de pancrace, précisa Marcia.

 _—_ Oh ! Et je pourrais en profiter ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Tu es à moi pour encore trois jours, je te demanderais peut-être un entraînement particulier. Tu manies bien le poignard ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu m'apprendrais à bien m'en servir ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Du moins, à vous débrouiller.

 _—_ Parfait.

Marcia et Gaïa ressortirent de l'eau bras dessus-dessous. De vraies gamines, confirmaient leur attitude et leurs mines réjouies à Aeshma. C'était assez inquiétant, de la part de la domina. Celle-ci s'extasia sur le repas improvisé et noya Aeshma sous les compliments, lui assurant qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'un gladiateur se montra si attentionné.

 _—_ Serviable, oui. Il y est, dans certaines circonstances, bien obligé, mais attentionné ? Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me protéger ni de nous préparer si gentiment un petit déjeuner sur l'herbe et tu l'as fait. Où est la gourde ? Je l'ai perdue ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Aeshma se leva en silence et alla la chercher dans la rivière. La joie de Gaïa monta d'un cran et, malheureusement pour Aeshma, sa tendance à la taquinerie aussi.

 _—_ Quand je le disais… souffla Gaïa sur un ton malicieux. Tu sais, Aeshma, tu as une très mauvaise réputation à la villa.

Aeshma se rembrunit.

 _—_ Oh, ton honneur n'est pas mis en doute. Les gens redoutent simplement ta mauvaise humeur et te craignent. Ils t'imaginent aussi vindicative et agressive que sur le sable. Atalante est très appréciée. Pourtant, question gentillesse, tu n'as rien à lui envier. Les gens se trompent sur ton compte. Pas tous, mais la plupart.

Aeshma respirait lourdement, en colère. En colère contre elle-même. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de monter ce matin. Mais ce séjour s'ingéniait à donner des coups de pieds dans son monde si bien agencé.

Elle avait laissé Atalante croire qu'elle était proche d'elle, Serena… et puis elle, la domina. Elle pouvait toujours se battre avec Atalante si la Syrienne l'embêtait trop, éviter ou chasser Serena si sa présence et son admiration mal dissimulée l'insupportait. Mais la domina ? Elle se trouvait sans recours face à elle.

 _—_ Allez, Aeshma, lui dit gentiment Gaïa. Chasse tes idées sombres et viens t'asseoir avec nous.

Gaïa orienta la conversation sur les chevaux et y intégra aussi bien Marcia qu'Aeshma. Elles partagèrent leurs connaissances et leurs aventures. Aeshma aimait les chevaux autant que Marcia. Elles n'aimaient pas seulement les monter, elles aimaient s'en occuper, elles aimaient leurs spécificités et elles se lancèrent dans une grande discussion. Aeshma ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle répondait aux questions et elles avaient gardé de vifs souvenirs de son enfance. Gaïa aimait la compétition, le pouvoir, mais elle les écouta, captivée par la passion qu'elle distinguait chez ses deux _invitées_.

 _—_ Aeshma, comment gardes-tu autant de souvenirs ? s'étonna tout à coup Marcia.

 _—_ J'ai une bonne mémoire.

 _—_ Oui, mais…

 _—_ J'ai appris beaucoup de choses quand j'étais petite.

 _—_ Et tu te récites ce que tu sais régulièrement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gaïa.

Aeshma tourna vivement la tête. Comment savait-elle ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Une lueur d'estime et de respect brilla dans le regard de Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu es restée fidèle à ton passé, murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est juste que…

 _—_ … tu ne veux pas oublier, continua Gaïa pour la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Oui, c'est ça.

Ce que ne savait pas Gaïa, c'est que si Aeshma ne voulait pas oublier, si elle entretenait précieusement tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre et vivre dans son enfance, si elle gardait de celle-ci une âme sombre et un cœur blessé, elle avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil de son passé. Aeshma savait que son père était mort, que sa mère comme son frère et sa sœur avaient été emmenés en captivité et qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle l'avait accepté comme une réalité, un fait qu'il ne servait à rien de nier. Elle vivait dans le présent. Elle ne croyait pas avoir un futur, parce qu'elle était enfermée dans sa condition d'esclave et à jamais attachée au métier de gladiatrice tant qu'elle aurait la force de se battre. Qu'elle mourrait peut-être, mais qu'elle mourrait selon un rituel établi. Et puis, même s'il n'était pas respecté, quand elle avait à douze ans, elle avait choisi de dire _oui_ à Téos. Son _oui_ ne comportait aucune restriction. Elle avait tout accepté.

Aeshma était introvertie, sombre. C'était une solitaire, parce qu'elle avait choisi de s'isoler, de ne pas aimer, mais elle ne portait en elle aucune haine. Sa vie avait été brisée et elle s'en était reconstruite une autre. Une vie peut-être imparfaite, mais réelle. Gaïa vivait prisonnière de son passé. Elle n'avait rien accepté. Elle était douée d'une personnalité joyeuse et dotée d'un esprit brillant et entreprenant, mais contrairement à Aeshma, elle était habitée par la haine. Aeshma portait les chaînes de l'esclavage, Gaïa portait celles de la haine et du ressentiment.

Gaïa pensa à ce moment comprendre la gladiatrice. Partager avec elle une expérience commune.

Un monde les séparait. D'autant plus que Gaïa, n'appréhendait pas de la même manière ce qui différenciait l'esclave de l'homme ou de la femme libre. Aeshma avait été façonnée par sa familia gladiatorienne, elle était née libre et elle mesurait pleinement tout ce qui la séparait maintenant de cette liberté. On le lui avait inculqué, à force de discipline, de punitions et parfois d'humiliations. Gaïa régnait sur les autres et qu'ils soient libres ou esclaves ne changeait rien à ses yeux.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'était comprises. Mais sur les bords de la petite rivière, en compagnie de la jeune Marcia, Gaïa se sentit éprouver un élan d'affection envers la petite thrace, alors que son côté, Aeshma réfléchissait sombrement à ce qu'il conviendrait qu'elle fît durant les trois jours qui lui restaient à passer au service de la domina.

 _Au plaisir et au déplaisir qu'elle en tirerait. Elle observa un instant Gaïa qui bavardait avec Marcia. Mouais, elle n'en tirerait peut-être pas franchement du déplaisir, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise à cette idée._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Les unités de longueurs romaines :**

.

1 doigt (digitus) = 1, 85 cm

1 pied (padicus) = 29,41 cm

1 coudée (cubitus) = 44, 19 cm

1 mille romain (milliarium) = 1 473,38 m.

La rivière où se baignent les trois cavalières, se trouve donc, à un peu plus de quatre kilomètres quatre-cents du buron qui marquait le lieu d'arrivée de la course

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. Les loups gris R

_Je remercie Tatchou pour ses relectures_

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

* * *

.

.

.

La lame siffla à un doigt de la gorge d'Aeshma. Gaïa recula de trois pas et un sourire satisfait illumina les traits de son visage. La thrace fut sur elle avant qu'elle ne l'eût vue venir. Un poing jaillit qui l'aurait pliée en deux si Aeshma ne s'était pas collée à elle. Gaïa leva sa main armée du poignard, mais un étau de fer se resserra autour de son poignet et rendit son bras inutilisable. Elle passa sa main libre dans le dos de la Parthe, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle ferait par la suite. Aeshma lança la tête. Gaïa le vit et même si elle savait que la gladiatrice ne la frapperait pas vraiment, elle recula la tête. Aeshma glissa sur le côté tout en maintenant sa prise sur le poignet de son adversaire. Gaïa se retrouva sur un pied. La thrace en profita pour placer sa main droite à la place de sa main gauche, tendre le bras de la domina, lui caler la main contre sa poîtrine, bloquer, passer son bras par-dessus celui de la domina, reculer une jambe, tourner les hanches et tomber à genoux. Gaïa sauta comme un gardon de la position debout à la position couchée sur le ventre. Sa main se desserra sur le manche de son poignard et Aeshma s'en empara pour lui poser ensuite la lame sur le cou.

 _—_ Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde, domina, déclara Aeshma d'une voix sourde. Vous montrer arrogante risque de signer votre arrêt de mort.

Gaïa soupira les traits crispés, contrariée. Aeshma appuya sur la pointe du couteau.

 _—_ Vous m'avez comprise, domina ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Oui, j'ai compris, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Bien.

Aeshma se releva. Une fois Gaïa sur pied, elle lui tendit le poignard. Gaïa se passa un doigt sur le cou. Elle le regarda ensuite et le découvrit ensanglanté.

 _—_ Vous vous montriez mauvaise élève, se justifia Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien.

 _—_ Vous m'avez demandé de vous entraîner. Sérieusement. De ne pas vous prendre pour une matrone en mal de sensations fortes, mais comme une véritable élève. Je vous ai dit qu'on ne réagissait pas de la même façon face à une arme factice ou une arme réelle, vous avez fait demander des armes réelles. Je réponds seulement à vos attentes.

 _—_ Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de me saigner.

 _—_ Si le combat avait été réel, vous seriez morte. Tout ça parce que vous étiez tellement fière de m'avoir forcée à reculer. Une attitude de débutant.

 _—_ Mais je suis débutante, murmura Gaïa, d'une voix douce.

 _—_ Les débutants meurent souvent victimes de leur stupidité.

 _—_ Merci pour le compliment, ironisa Gaïa.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Mais, reprit Gaïa en mal de reconnaissance. Même si j'ai fait une erreur ensuite, je me suis bien débrouillée, non ?

 _—_ Oui, mais vous auriez dû profiter de votre avantage. Une attaque doit toujours aboutir ou déboucher sur une autre attaque. Chaque instant qui passe vous rapproche de la mort.

 _—_ Pas comme dans l'arène ?

 _—_ Pas comme dans l'arène, confirma Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma, pourquoi cette tenue du couteau ?

La Parthe ne l'avait pas fait combattre avec le poignard comme on combattait avec un glaive, la garde appuyée sur le pouce et l'index. Aeshma avait retourné l'arme dans la main de Gaïa, et quand celle-ci levait le poing, la pointe était dirigée vers le bas.

 _—_ Si vous tenez un poignard comme un glaive ou une sica, c'est pour manger, pour couper votre viande, vos légumes ou vos fruits, pour poignarder par surprise, pour faire pénétrer la lame sous les côtes et remonter vers le cœur. C'est tout. Mais si vous devez vous battre, feinter, vous n'aurez aucune chance si vous tenez un poignard de cette façon.

 _—_ J'ai vu des rétiaires combattre avec leur poignard et…

 _—_ Ils étaient dans l'arène, domina. Ça fait fait partie du spectacle.

 _—_ Tu m'apprends des techniques d'assassins, alors ?

 _—_ Je vous apprends à rester en vie.

 _—_ Et j'apprécie, sourit Gaïa.

Gaïa récupéra le poignard et Aeshma continua de travailler avec elle les attaques et les distances. Elle lui assura que si elle ne savait évaluer pas celles-ci, savoir frapper ne servait à rien. L'arrivée d'Atlante lui permit de lui apprendre quatre techniques d'évitement à mains nues et une contre-attaque possible et facile à mettre en œuvre à la suite de chaque esquive réussie.

Aeshma exécutait d'abord les mouvements avec Atalante, puis la rétiaire travaillait avec la domina. Aeshma regardait, corrigeait, adaptait et donnait des conseils. Gaïa comprit pourquoi Atalante aimait travailler avec la thrace quand elle était de bonne humeur. Elle était attentive, dispensait généreusement son savoir, se montrait exigeante, mais jamais humiliante. Elle pouvait demander à Gaïa de répéter un mouvement vingt fois de suite, et si la jeune femme s'appliquait et suivait ses conseils, même si elle se heurtait à des difficultés, Aeshma se montrait patiente. Elle savait très exactement ce qu'elle pouvait exiger de son élève. Elle la poussait à l'excellence, mais adaptait son enseignement aux capacités physiques et techniques de la jeune femme, tout en lui donnant une certaine liberté, du moins tant que celle-ci ne la mettait pas en danger.

La thrace étudia Gaïa avec beaucoup d'attention. Son air suffisant et sa nonchalance affectée l'agaçaient particulièrement et cela suffit pour qu'Aeshma jugeât que cette attitude se révélait un atout. Sa nonchalance dissimulait une grande concentration et sous son air apparemment distrait, la domina surveillait son environnement. Du moins, la plupart du temps, quand elle ne tombait pas dans le piège de l'arrogance satisfaite et imbue d'elle-même. Bien employée, sa propension à irriter les gens, à ne pas se faire prendre au sérieux, engendrerait distraction et imprudence chez ses adversaires. Gaïa appartenait au type de combattants sournois. Si elle développait une bonne technique, elle pouvait devenir extrêmement dangereuse.

Gaïa n'avait pas l'âme d'un fauve, mais d'une jolie plante vénéneuse et mortelle, ou mieux, d'une petite vipère élégante à la morsure foudroyante. La gladiatrice se garda de rabrouer la jeune femme quand elle jouait avec ses nerfs ou qu'elle fanfaronnait devant Atalante parce que Aeshma considérait que cela caractérisait son style de combat. Tant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin. Tant qu'elle restait attentive.

.

Le jour précédent, Aeshma lui avait donné un cours de pancrace. Elle lui avait appris à se mettre en garde, à réagir et à bouger, quelques esquives simples et des attaques qui, bien que basiques ne s'en montraient pas moins efficaces. Gaïa s'avéra plus qu'une débutante et Aeshma s'en était étonnée.

 _—_ Je voyage beaucoup, avait expliqué Gaïa. Je suis une femme, j'ai de l'argent. J'ai appris quelques trucs, histoire de savoir me défendre en cas de besoin.

 _—_ Avec qui ?

 _—_ Un ancien lutteur qui me sert de garde du corps.

 _—_ C'est…

Aeshma avait cherché un mot qui exprimerait au mieux sa pensée.

 _—_ Inattendu ? J'aime tenir secrets certains de mes talents.

Lors d'une pause, la domina demanda à Aeshma si, comme ses compatriotes, elle savait tirer à l'arc. La Parthe répondit par la négative.

 _—_ C'est dommage que vous ne restiez pas plus longtemps. Sais-tu où tu passeras l'été ?

 _—_ Non, peut-être ici, à moins que Téos n'ait un contrat déjà prévu pour septembre et qu'il nous emmène dans la région où aura lieu le munus.

 _—_ Mmm... Aeshma ? demanda sérieusement Gaïa. Si vous restez, serait-il possible que tu continues à m'entraîner ?

 _—_ Je ne vois pas ce qui s'y opposerait, domina. Téos refuse rarement ce genre de contrat.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais, répliqua Gaïa contrariée.

Aeshma avait froncé les sourcils, cherchant une signification à sa réponse. Atalante secoua la tête mi‑amusée, mi-dépitée par l'aveuglement dont faisait preuve sa camarade. La question de la domina avait été personnelle. Comme l'avait été celle de Marcia le mercredi quand elle avait demandé à Atalante si Aeshma accepterait de l'entraîner. Gaïa Metella ne l'avait pas clairement exprimé mais, c'était tellement évident.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Aeshma accueillît sa demande avec joie et enthousiaste. Que la thrace lui montrât un réel intérêt, mais Aeshma s'était référée à Téos, à un contrat impersonnel.

 _—_ Et toi, Atalante ? lui demanda alors Gaïa. Si je te demandais de m'entraîner, tu accepterais ?

 _—_ Ce serait avec plaisir, domina.

 _—_ Parce que ton laniste t'y autoriserait ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Parce que vous êtes une élève prometteuse et sérieuse.

Gaïa ne répondit rien, elle regarda seulement Aeshma, partagée entre la déception, l'amertume et même si la part en était infime, la colère. La thrace lui présentait un visage indifférent. Gaïa soupira. Aeshma plissa légèrement les yeux, consciente d'avoir commis un impair. À cause de Téos ? Pourquoi ? Si elle n'avait pas son aval, elle ne pouvait pas donner de cours particuliers ou faire quoi que ce fût d'autre. Elle partageait l'opinion d'Atalante quant aux qualités martiales de la domina, mais à quoi bon un engagement si elle ne pouvait pas le garantir ? Atalante engageait sa parole avec beaucoup de légèreté.

Aeshma lui en fit le reproche le soir. Atalante la traita gentiment d'imbécile et lui expliqua que la demande de la domina n'impliquait pas une réponse formelle. La jeune Parthe restât sans comprendre.

 _—_ Elle attendait que tu répondes à sa demande, Aesh.

 _—_ Je lui ai répondu.

 _—_ Elle voulait savoir si l'idée te plaisait.

 _—_ Elle voulait savoir si je l'entraînerais, rétorqua Aeshma. Je le ferai si on reste à Patara et que Téos est d'accord.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ce qui lui importait.

 _—_ Et qu'est-ce qui lui importait alors ?

 _—_ Rien, renonça Atalante.

 _—_ Ata...

Aeshma était complètement aveugle ou vraiment stupide. Non, elle ne l'était pas, se morigéna Atalante. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. La jeune Syrienne se reprocha de s'en étonner. À seize ans, Aeshma s'était montrée incapable de se rendre compte que Daoud l'aimait, incapable de réaliser qu'elle avait développé une profonde relation avec le garçon. Aeshma refusait de s'investir. Atalante lui avait forcé la main au cours de ses derniers jours, elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux isolées, loin de la familia, et Atalante avait apprécié partager du temps avec Aeshma. Elle avait aussi eu la confirmation qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans son affection. Aeshma était exactement comme Atalante se l'était toujours représentée. Au sein de la familia, comme en dehors, Aeshma était la même personne. La Parthe était profondément honnête. Elle ne dissimulait rien ni de ses sentiments ni de ses aspirations.

 _—_ Elle t'aime bien, Aesh, lui dit-elle pas très sûre qu'elle comprît vraiment.

 _—_ Et... ?

 _—_ Pff... Aesh, souffla Atalante. Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu serais contente de l'entraîner et que tu l'appréciais comme élève.

 _—_ Oui, mais...

 _—_ Dis ? la coupa Atalante désireuse de changer de sujet. Tu ne veux pas aller marcher un peu ?

 _—_ Ouais.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrice s'étaient découvertes un goût commun pour les longues promenades à la nuit ou à la tombée du jour. Atalante n'était pas toujours présente, mais le mardi, quand en rentrant de son escapade chez les bergers, elle avait trouvé Aeshma assise dehors, elle lui avait proposé d'aller marcher. Elles n'avaient pas parlé, mais Atalante s'était sentie sereine en compagnie d'Aeshma et la jeune Parthe qui manquait d'exercice avait trouvé de la quiétude à marcher librement sous les étoiles. Sans restriction. Avec quelqu'un qui, à ce moment-là, lui sembla partager le même goût du silence, le même sentiment de liberté. Personne ne les surveillait, personne n'attendait leur retour. Le bruit de leurs sandales cloutées marquait le rythme régulier de leur pas, s'accordait avec leur respiration, le battement de leur cœur. Leur promenade les avait menées autour des oliveraies et des vignobles. En revenant, elles s'étaient séparées sans un mot, chacune désirant prolonger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormît, le curieux état de grâce qu'elles avaient atteint pas après pas.

Aeshma n'était pas dupe. Ces promenades tendaient à renforcer les liens qui existaient entre elle et sa camarade, à en tisser de nouveaux, mais Atalante restait discrète, elle ne parlait pas et ne cherchait pas d'une façon ou d'une autre à rentrer en communication avec elle. La Parthe aurait pu marcher seule, rien ne s'y opposait et elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle suivait Atalante, pourquoi elle l'autorisait à se joindre à elle.

.

* * *

.

Les trois jours qui suivirent l'arrivée des dominas et de leur invitée avaient été très occupés. Aeshma avait dû sacrifier à ses temps de repos et de déjeuner pour continuer à se rendre à la forge et profiter des enseignements de Berival. Les dominas n'avaient pas chômé non plus.

Gaïa avait suivi des entraînements au poignard et au pancrace auprès d'Aeshma. Marcia, des entraînements au pugilat, au bâton, à l'épée et au poignard auprès d'Atalante. Parfois, Julia s'était jointe à l'une ou l'autre selon les disponibilités que lui laissait son emploi du temps. Il y eut aussi de grandes chevauchées, tous les matins, à trois ou à quatre. Aeshma garda la même monture et le samedi matin, elle arracha la victoire aux autres. Devant Julia, devant Marcia et surtout devant Gaïa. Elle en éprouva une joie si intense que les remarques narquoises de la domina glissèrent sur elle comme l'huile glissait sur ses ocréas quand elle en prenait soin. Gaïa, pour sa part, avait obtenu ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle avait surpris pour la première fois la thrace à la forge. Un sourire franc et heureux illuminait les traits de la jeune gladiatrice. Dans un élan d'enthousiasme, Gaïa mena son cheval auprès de celui d'Aeshma. Elles se retrouvèrent jambe contre jambe, Aeshma tourna la tête.

 _—_ Tu as gagné, tu mérites une récompense ! s'écria Gaïa.

Aeshma fronça légèrement les sourcils en découvrant la physionomie exaltée de la domina et avant d'avoir pu en imaginer les conséquences, elle se retrouva impétueusement serrée dans les bras de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci lui plaquait un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Gaïa se recula aussitôt, la mine hautement réjouie et retint son cheval gêné par la proximité qu'elle lui avait imposé avec le pommelé de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ J'en ai déjà eu de meilleures, maugréa Aeshma en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

 _—_ Cela n'en était qu'un avant-goût. À moins que tu ne préfères de l'argent ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas d'argent, se renfrogna la gladiatrice.

Gaïa se méprit sur la signification de cette déclaration et un sourire séducteur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne cherchait plus trop à combattre son attirance pour la petite thrace, d'autant moins qu'elle pensait que celle‑ci était réciproque. Aeshma ne venait-t-elle d'ailleurs pas de l'insinuer ?

La réaction d'Aeshma n'avait été provoquée que par la dernière phrase prononcée par Gaïa et ne contenait aucun sous-entendu. L'évocation d'un salaire, d'une rétribution avait déplu à la jeune gladiatrice. D'abord parce que, même si elle ne méprisait pas l'argent et qu'elle connaissait son pouvoir, la jeune Parthe n'avait rien de vénal. Ensuite, parce que la domina avait déjà payé, certainement une petite fortune, pour jouir de la présence de deux gladiatrices auprès d'elle pendant dix jours et qu'exiger plus, serait du vol. Enfin, parce qu'Aeshma avait renoué avec des sentiments et des sensations qui remontaient à son enfance, à l'époque à laquelle elle était libre. Elle avait oublié ce qu'elle ressentait quand on galopait dans la plaine, quand on allait au pas, bercé par les lents mouvements de son cheval, l'échange avec celui-ci, la complicité que le cavalier et sa monture pouvaient partager. Gaïa en lui proposant de l'argent gâchait tout ce qu'elle et Marcia lui avaient offert en l'entraînant à leur suite : joie, liberté, plaisir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle trouvait cette proposition humiliante.

 _—_ Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas d'argent. Je ne veux pas te payer une victoire qui t'apporte tant de joie. Mais tu ne serais pas contre un petit cadeau ? déclara Gaïa d'un ton mi-provoquant, mi-léger.

Les chevaux s'agitaient et Aeshma n'arriva pas à déterminer ce qu'entendait la domina en parlant d'un cadeau, si celui-ci sous-entendait une promesse innocente ou une autre, bien plus licencieuse.

 _—_ Aeshma, demanda soudain Gaïa. Ton nom ? C'est ton vrai nom ou c'est un nom de gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Un nom de gladiatrice, domina.

 _—_ Atalante aussi ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Je connais Atalante, la chasseresse et la lutteuse, celle qui toucha la première le sanglier de Calydon et je pense que ta camarade s'est référée à elle. Par contre, ton nom ne m'évoque rien. Tu t'es placée sous la tutelle d'une héroïne parthe ?

 _—_ Non, domina.

 _—_ Alors, qui est Aeshma ?

 _—_ Un démon mazdéen.

 _—_ Un démon ? intervint Marcia qui ne comprenait pas le concept.

 _—_ Une espèce de dieu maléfique, précisa Aeshma. Il incarne la violence, la fureur et la colère et il sert le dieu de la destruction et de l'obscurité.

 _—_ Comme Mars ? demanda Marcia

 _—_ Oui, si on veut.

 _—_ Je crois ton Aeshma bien plus sombre que le dieu de la guerre olympien, remarqua fort justement Gaïa. Arès est tombé amoureux d'Aphrodite. Aeshma pourrait-il se pâmer d'amour pour une belle déesse ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Aeshma ne peut pas aimer. Seule la colère habite son cœur.

 _—_ Comme pour toi dans l'arène ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Enfin, non. Pas la colère, la colère est mauvaise conseillère.

 _—_ La férocité alors ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Mmm, fit Gaïa en penchant la tête d'un air pensif.

 _—_ Assez discuté ! s'écria soudain Julia dont la jument piaffait d'impatience.

Elle relança une nouvelle course et Gaïa s'élança à sa suite.

 _—_ J'adore ton nom ! cria Marcia à Aeshma avant de se lancer à la poursuite des deux jeunes dominas.

.

* * *

.

La dernière soirée ne se déroula pas comme l'avaient prévue les dominas ou les gladiatrices. Marcia avait rappelé aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elles se mesureraient l'une à l'autre dans la soirée. Le combat aurait lieu juste après le dîner, dans le jardin. Sous le péristyle, juste devant le triclinium d'apparat. Le lieu était relativement aisé à éclairer et assurerait, comme Gaïa l'avait promis aux deux jeunes gladiatrices, l'intimité qu'elles réclamaient. Marcia tiendrait le rôle de l'arbitre et seuls quelques gens de service seraient présents. Serena servirait de soigneuse si jamais les jeunes femmes se blessaient. Berival et son apprenti avaient confectionné sous la directive d'Aeshma et d'Atalante les armes et la parma dont avait besoin la thrace.

La parma n'était qu'un assemblage de lattes de bois souples entrecroisées, recouvertes de lin et sa fabrication ne présentait pas de difficultés. Il avait forgé de grossières armes en métal. Une sica et un poignard dénué de bords tranchants, mais assez pointus et lourds pour blesser si les coups étaient portés. Il avait eu plus de mal pour le trident et Atalante lui avait conseillé de lui arranger une fourche. Elle se félicita d'avoir gardé son filet quand elle était partie de chez le propréteur. Cette arme spécifique au rétiaire demandait à être fabriquée par un spécialiste et nécessitait de nombreuses heures de travail. Le maillage, le plombage, tout était adapté au combat. Atalante possédait des filets dont elle avait elle-même veillé à l'élaboration. Ils étaient adaptés à sa taille, à sa force et aux techniques personnelles dont elles usaient dans l'arène. Personne n'aurait pu lui en fabriquer un au Grand Domaine. Pour le trident... Atalante s'en contenterait. Si Aeshma n'avait pas récupéré toute sa condition physique, elle bénéficierait d'un armement plus conforme à ses habitudes qu'elle et cela rétablirait l'équilibre des forces parce que le trident n'avait ni le poids ni l'aspect d'un véritable trident. Mais Aeshma s'en aperçut et s'en inquiéta :

 _—_ C'est pas génial, Ata.

 _—_ Je me débrouillerai.

 _—_ Oui, mais...

 _—_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Aesh ?

 _—_ Non, je veux un combat à la loyale, sinon ça ne sert à rien de nous affronter.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas une débutante, lui répondit Atalante qui n'aurait jamais évoqué le possible désavantage dont souffrait Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne disais pas ça, se défendit Aeshma. J'ai à peu près le matériel dont j'ai l'habitude, mais toi...

 _—_ Ben, tu te montreras indulgente alors.

Aeshma s'était renfrognée et Atalante s'était mise à rire.

 _—_ Tu vas te retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le noir avec ton casque. Tu seras aveugle, ça compensera largement.

 _—_ Je déteste les casques.

 _—_ Tu veux changer d'armatura ? suggéra narquoisement Atalante.

 _—_ Tu vas me faire payer ça combien de temps, Ata ?

 _—_ Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, sourit la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Si un jour, je te coince...

 _—_ Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

.

Tout avait été préparé. Les cuisiniers s'étaient affairés pour être en mesure de servir un petit banquet. Il ne serait pas spécialement copieux, mais les plats proposés seraient fins et variés. Marcus Severus avait fait remplir et installer un nombre suffisant de lampes à huile pour que, le soir venu, l'espace devant le triclinium fût correctement éclairé. Les gladiatrices avaient astiqué leurs courroies et leurs ceintures, frotté et huilé leurs pièces d'armure.

Et puis, un berger avait surgi, à moitié dépenaillé. Il portait un pansement sale autour d'une jambe et une tâche brune s'étalait dessus. Il demanda à voir Marcus Severus.

Un troupeau avait été attaqué par une meute de loups. Des bêtes avaient été blessées, d'autres tuées. Les attaques de loups étaient rares et ne survenaient que quand un hiver avait été particulièrement rude. Ils descendaient alors près de la côte. Les bergers réglaient ordinairement sans aide ce genre d'attaque, mais la meute était importante et les troupeaux accueillaient de nombreux petits.

La présence de loups en plein été était inhabituelle. Mais un grand incendie avait ravagé les montagnes au nord et il était possible que la meute, après avoir fui les flammes et quitté son territoire, eût souffert de la faim. Le berger pensait même que la meute qui les avait attaqués était née d'une fusion entre plusieurs meutes différentes, peut-être trois. Les mâles dominants avaient dû s'affronter et le vainqueur s'était attribué les loups des autres. Ils ne resteraient pas longtemps aussi nombreux et la meute actuelle se scinderait certainement très rapidement en trois ou quatre groupes, mais ils venaient de trouver à manger et jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent rassasiés, ils chasseraient ensemble. Le berger avait été envoyé par ses camarades, pour chercher de l'aide.

Marcus Severus connaissait assez Julia Metella pour savoir qu'il se devait de la mettre au courant. Il la fit prévenir.

Elle se déplaça. Si le berger la rencontrait à l'intérieur de la villa, il se sentirait enfermé, en danger, pas à sa place. Il perdrait tous ses moyens et elle n'apprendrait rien. Le fait qu'il la connût n'y changerait rien. Elle regarda la jolie tunique qu'elle portait, grimaça et décida de se changer. Elle revêtit une vieille tunique de laine écrue et retira ses sandales. Les bergers étaient le genre de personne qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter d'impressionner. Marcus Severus et le berger l'attendaient sur l'aire de battage. Julia invita l'homme à lui expliquer la situation.

 _—_ Le troupeau est loin ?

 _—_ Non, domina.

 _—_ À combien d'individus se monte la meute qui vous a attaqués ?

 _—_ Une cinquantaine.

 _—_ Oh ! laissa échapper Julia qui prit conscience de la gravité du problème. C'est pour cela que tu penses que plusieurs meutes ont fusionné ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Et vous craignez une nouvelle attaque ?

 _—_ Ils rôdent autour de nous. Il y a des guetteurs, ils vont ré-attaquer, affirma le berger.

 _—_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir conduit le troupeau en sécurité sur le domaine ?

 _—_ Ce sont des chèvres et des chevreaux. Marcus Severus ne veut pas qu'on les amène près des cultures et des vergers et puis, on ne voulait pas conduire la meute dans un lieu où elle ferait encore plus de dégâts. On a mal fait ? s'inquiéta le berger.

 _—_ Non.

Julia réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

 _—_ Tu attends quoi exactement ?

 _—_ Il faut tuer les loups. Tous. Si on les chasse, ils reviendront. Ils savent qu'il y a de la nourriture.

 _—_ En général, vous résolvez seuls ce genre de problème.

 _—_ Oui, mais cette fois, ils sont trop nombreux. Les bêtes ont peur. On en a déjà perdu dix-sept hier. Si elles paniquent, elles fuiront et pas une n'échappera aux crocs des loups.

 _—_ J'ai des hommes, mais aussi des chevaux et trois archers. Crois-tu que cela aidera ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Severus, va chercher ma sœur, Marcia, Aeshma et Atalante. Réunis une équipe et rassemble tout le monde dans un quart d'heure. Tu sais bien monter, tu nous accompagneras.

L'intendant partit transmettre ses ordres. Julia appela une servante et l'envoya préparer cinq chevaux, puis elle demanda au berger de l'attendre.

 _—_ Faites appeler Serena pour qu'elle le soigne. Tu as été mordu ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 _—_ Tibalt.

 _—_ Reste ici, Tibalt. Je reviens.

Julia monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit un grand coffre où elle conservait des arcs. Des arcs courts comme ceux qu'utilisaient les cavaliers parthes ou les chasseurs, et des arcs longs qu'employaient les fantassins. Elle sélectionna trois arcs courts, regrettant qu'Aeshma ne sût s'en servir, elle leur aurait été utile. Elle et Gaïa tiraient aussi bien à pied qu'à cheval, aussi bien à l'arrêt qu'en mouvement. Marcia ne tirait bien qu'à l'arrêt.

Julia, lors de l'une de ses visites, lui avait demandé si elle savait se servir d'un arc et sans surprise, la jeune fille avait répondu par l'affirmative. Julia lui avait proposé un petit concours sur cible et la jeune fille avait été fortement impressionnée non seulement par la dextérité dont Julia avait fait preuve, mais aussi par la qualité de ses arcs et de ses flèches.

Marcia ne serait peut-être pas très utile comme archère, mais elle le serait comme cavalière et l'idée d'une chasse aux loups lui plairait certainement. Elle l'utiliserait comme rabatteuse en équipe avec Aeshma.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marcia, Gaïa, Aeshma, Severus et une équipe de quatorze hommes attendaient la jeune domina en compagnie du berger.

Aeshma reconnut Berival et ils s'adressèrent un signe de tête. Le forgeron avait été débauché de sa forge par Severus. L'homme était fort et savait manier toutes sortes d'armes. Il en avait d'ailleurs rapporté avec lui et les distribua aux personnes présentes. Aeshma hésita quand il lui tendit un glaive court. Elle vérifia que les dominas ne s'opposaient pas à ce qu'elle soit armée, Gaïa s'inquiéta de savoir si l'arme lui convenait. Aeshma prit cela comme une permission et demanda à Berival s'il pouvait lui donner un deuxième glaive ou un poignard. Il lui choisit un long poignard en lui précisant qu'elle apprécierait, sinon son poids, du moins son tranchant.

Julia s'informa d'Atalante qui ne se trouvait pas présente. Marcia s'entraînait avec Aeshma quand on était venu les chercher et aucune des deux ne savait où elle se trouvait.

 _—_ Elle a dû partir dans les collines comme chaque soir quand elle est libre de le faire, suggéra Severus.

 _—_ Elle devait passer la soirée avec nous, fit remarquer Julia.

 _—_ C'est son dernier soir et elle prévoyait certainement de rentrer un peu avant le crépuscule. Ce qui lui donnait le temps de se préparer ensuite.

 _—_ Dommage, elle nous aurait certainement été utile, déclara Julia.

 _—_ Tu ne l'as pas croisée, Tibalt ? demanda Severus

 _—_ Non.

Aeshma se demanda comment un berger à demi-sauvage pouvait connaître Atalante et puis elle inspira d'un coup sec. Plusieurs fois. L'odeur. Celle du berger. La même que celle qu'avait à maintes reprises raillée Aeshma. Atalante allait rejoindre les bergers ? C'était cela son grand secret ? C'était débile, pensa la jeune Parthe. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en compagnie de ces sauvages ?

Le berger raconta une fois encore comment la situation se présentait. Julia, Marcia et Severus connaissaient bien la topographie du lieu où avait été rassemblé le troupeau. Tibalt leur fit un vague dessin que Julia compléta au gré de ses explications. Et puis, elle, Marcus Severus et le berger discutèrent de la stratégie à adopter. Aeshma écoutait, assez impressionnée, Marcia poussait de temps à autre de petits cris qui lui apprirent que la fille du tribun partageait elle aussi son avis.

Enfin, tout le monde se mit en route, guidé par le berger. Serena et Temon se joignirent à eux. Temon chargé de deux lourdes besaces contenant ce qui pourrait s'avérer nécessaire pour soigner sur place, aussi bien les bêtes que les hommes.

.

Ils cheminèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Puis le berger s'arrêta. Temon, Serena, et les quatorze hommes de la villa partirent à sa suite pour le campement. Severus et son cheval leur seraient utiles et il les accompagna. Les quatre cavalières se scindèrent en deux groupes. Julia appaira Aeshma et Marcia et elle s'arrogea Gaïa. Marcia tirait mal quand elle était en mouvement. Elle aurait besoin d'être à l'arrêt pour que ses talents d'archère s'avérassent utiles. Aeshma saurait mieux que quiconque assurer sa protection. C'est pourquoi elle lui avait permis de s'armer.

La gladiatrice méritait sa confiance. Aeshma s'était montrée un professeur attentif aussi bien auprès de Gaïa qu'auprès de Marcia, et elle n'avait jamais profité de ce qui avait été mis à sa disposition, ni des armes, ni de sa liberté, ni de ses quartiers dans les parties nobles de la maison, ni enfin, de l'attirance que Gaïa manifestait très clairement à son égard.

 _—_ Aeshma, lui dit gravement Julia. Je te confie la vie de Marcia. Elle aura besoin de toi. Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.

 _—_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, domina.

 _—_ Je le sais, répondit Julia d'un ton convaincu.

Aeshma ne manqua aucune parole et releva avec beaucoup d'attention le ton employé par la domina. Elle comprit très exactement ce que les unes et l'autre impliquaient. Julia éprouvait une grande affection pour la jeune fille, elle en avait fait sa protégée et Marcia, qui en était consciente, s'en vantait souvent.

Ce soir, la domina ne se contentait pas de faire confiance à la petite thrace, de la laisser aller à sa guise, d'entraîner sa sœur et son invitée à des pratiques dangereuses, à se laisser masser sans que personne ne veillât sur elle, elle remettait entre ses mains la vie d'une personne qui lui était chère. Elle ne lui avait pas donné un ordre, elle lui avait demandé... une faveur ?

Plus le temps passait et moins Aeshma arrivait à comprendre les deux dominas. La plus jeune se conduisait de façon déroutante, tantôt complice et chaleureuse, tantôt distante et froide. Aeshma ne savait jamais si Gaïa était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait, si elle la désirait ou si elle s'amusait simplement à la troubler et à exercer son pouvoir et ses droits sur elle. Elle ne se comportait jamais de manière explicite. Si Aeshma avait été sûre de ce que désirait la jeune femme, elle se serait offerte à elle depuis longtemps. Mais elle craignait de l'offenser, de se méprendre sur ses intentions. En matière de sexe, Aeshma aimait que les choses fussent sans ambiguïté.

Quant à Julia, si Gaïa était présente, elle lui laissait l'initiative des relations avec Aeshma. Elle se montrait en général bienveillante et chaleureuse, mais elle ne s'adressait que rarement à la gladiatrice. Même lorsqu'elle s'était jointe à leurs chevauchées, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à communiquer avec elle. Julia observait. Atalante, sa sœur, Marcia, Aeshma. Elle aimait sa sœur, la jeune Marcia. Elle appréciait Atalante, et Aeshma pensait qu'il en allait de même pour elle-aussi.

La jeune Parthe aurait aimé lui faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait honorée parce que quelque chose dans l'attitude de Julia l'avait profondément touchée. La domina ne lui avait pas parlé comme à une gladiatrice, à une esclave ou de la façon dont un maître ou un aristocrate s'adressaient généralement à ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à leur monde.

 _—_ Marcia, tu as compris où tu devais te rendre et ce que vous deviez faire ? lui demanda Julia.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ne vous séparez surtout pas. On se retrouve au campement.

 _—_ Et en bonne santé, intervint soudain Gaïa. Je ne veux pas perdre deux des rares personnes à qui je tiens en dehors de Julia.

 _—_ Vous tenez à moi, Gaïa ?! s'exclama joyeusement Marcia. Je vous promets de revenir. De toute façon, avec Aeshma, je ne risque rien.

 _—_ Et toi, Aeshma ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mourrais, déclara la gladiatrice d'un ton morne.

 _—_ D'accord, mais si je meurs ? Est-ce que...

 _—_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous mourriez, la coupa Aeshma.

 _—_ Quelle confiance !

 _—_ Vous êtes avec votre sœur, domina. Vous êtes une excellente cavalière et vous ne vous seriez pas munies d'arcs si vous ne saviez pas vous en servir, il y a donc peu de chance pour qu'il vous arrive malheur.

 _—_ Tu serais triste si cela arrivait ?

Qu'est-ce qu'Aeshma pouvait bien répondre à une question aussi idiote ? Devant son silence, Gaïa se fendit d'une moue déçue.

 _—_ Un jour, je ferai en sorte que tu le sois. Cela doit être surprenant, une gladiatrice, une tueuse, qui verse des larmes, déclara-t-elle un sourire pensif aux lèvres. Tu as déjà vu des gladiatrices verser des larmes ? Ou des gladiateurs ?

Aeshma s'assombrit, elle n'aurait pas été une domina, elle lui aurait écrasé son sourire stupide sur les dents.

 _—_ Gaïa, l'admonesta Julia. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

 _—_ Il faut laisser le temps à ton berger et à tes gens de gagner le campement.

 _—_ J'aimerais surtout qu'on reste concentrées. Une meute de cinquante loups n'est pas à prendre à la légère, surtout s'ils sont affamés.

 _—_ Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

 _—_ Oui.

.

* * *

.

Berival s'apprêtait à supporter le choc. Il écarta les jambes, assura le glaive dans sa main. Il regrettait l'absence de bouclier, il lui aurait été utile. À défaut, il avait enroulé des peaux de chèvres autour de son avant-bras gauche.

Il le vit soudain arriver. Il courait ventre-à-terre. Il distingua une cavalière. Tout se déroulait comme la domina et Tibalt l'avaient prévu. Sauf que... Berival n'avait jamais vu autant de bêtes sauvages ainsi foncer sur lui. Toute la meute ne semblait pourtant pas rassemblée. Et les loups arrivaient du sud-ouest.

Le forgeron se tenait en avant du campement organisé par les bergers. Ils avaient adossé aux pieds d'une paroi rocheuse leurs huttes et l'enclos à l'intérieur duquel ils rassemblaient les chèvres et les chevreaux le soir avant la traite. L'enclos couvrait un peu moins de dix scrupulums et les bergers l'avaient fermé de branchages mêlés à des ronces ou des épineux. La clôture était assez dense et épaisse pour que les chèvres ne pussent sauter par-dessus ou les escalader, mais ils estimaient qu'elle n'arrêterait pas les loups.

La main du forgeron se serra sur la garde de son glaive. Les loups dévalaient la colline, sautaient, bondissaient, zigzaguaient comme s'ils évitaient des attaques.

 _—_ J'ai assisté à beaucoup de chasses et j'ai rarement vu des archers aussi habiles, déclara avec admiration la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui.

 _—_ Tu as déjà combattu des fauves ou des bêtes sauvages ?

 _—_ Non, jamais. C'est une grande première. Et toi ?

 _—_ J'ai toujours vécu dans des forges, les animaux n'aiment pas beaucoup le feu. Tu es sûre qu'elles tirent ?

 _—_ Elles sont deux.

La jeune femme lui désigna du doigt les deux archères. L'une se tenait presque au sommet de la colline, l'autre galopait un peu plus bas sur sa gauche.

 _—_ Regarde, elle se prépare à tirer. Voilà ! Là ! s'écria Atalante en désignant un point plus bas sur la colline.

Berival eut le temps de voir un loup culbuter. Mais la meute ralentit soudain sa course folle. Les cavalières se tenaient au-dessus d'elle et les loups ne pouvaient remonter sans plus encore s'exposer à leurs flèches.

Ils se retrouveraient en position de faiblesse s'ils fuyaient vers le haut de la colline en ordre dispersé, en position de force s'ils retrouvaient leur cohésion et attaquaient le campement.

Le couple de dominants ne se trouvait pas avec le groupe. Un gros mâle prit le commandement. C'était sa chance. La meute après s'être rassasiée se séparerait en plusieurs groupes distincts comme elle l'avait été avant que les quatre meutes affamées ne se rencontrassent et que leurs quatre guides, conscients que peut‑être leur survie en dépendait s'ils descendaient dans des régions tenues par des humains, ne décidassent de se regrouper en une seule meute, qu'ils se défiassent et que trois d'entre eux succombassent. Quand le moment de la séparation serait venu, il prendrait le contrôle d'une des meutes, laisserait les autres à qui voudrait. Il leur laisserait même le soin de sélectionner les loups qu'ils voudraient s'attacher. Il se contenterait des autres. Il deviendrait le dominant, il prendrait une femelle et s'assurerait avec elle d'une belle descendance. Il appela les loups au calme, courut de l'un à l'autre, les rameuta. Ils balaieraient les bergers.

 _—_ Ils ont changé de stratégie, s'alarma Atalante.

 _—_ À quoi tu vois ça ?

 _—_ C'est mon métier.

Elle se retourna vers le campement :

 _—_ Ils attaquent ! hurla-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

Atalante avait rejoint le campement après être passée par les vergers.

Elle était venue les mains vides la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue chez les bergers, ce qu'elle avait ressenti comme un inacceptable manquement aux règles de l'hospitalité. De retour à la villa, elle avait demandé aux ouvriers agricoles si elle pouvait apporter aux bergers de quoi améliorer leur ordinaire fait d'oignons, d'olives, de fromage, de gruau et de galettes grossières. Ils l'avaient reçue avec beaucoup de gentillesse, ils l'avaient invitée à partager leur repas, et Atalante, si elle revenait les voir, même si c'était pour répondre à une invitation qu'elle savait sincère, ne voulait pas revenir sans présents.

Les bergers ne l'avaient pas seulement accueillie comme l'une des leurs, comme une égarée sur les chemins des collines, mais aussi comme une gladiatrice. L'annonce de la présence de deux gladiatrices s'était répandue aussi vite que peut se répandre la peste lors d'une épidémie. Elle était parvenue aux oreilles du plus éloigné des bergers en à peine une journée.

Hanneh, la cuisinière à qui Atalante avait plusieurs fois proposé son aide pour trier les lentilles ou éplucher les légumes, lui promit de lui réserver chaque jour une grosse miche de pain. Elle avait aussi pris la liberté de demander à Severus si la jeune gladiatrice pouvait cueillir des fruits pour les apporter aux bergers. Severus avait donné son accord. Hanneh avait déclaré à Atalante que les fruits feraient plaisir à ces gens isolés dans la montagne. Ils ramassaient des baies, on trouvait quelques amandiers et quelques grenadiers sauvages, mais rarement du raisin, des pêches, ou tout autre fruit cultivé, gorgé d'eau, sucré et si beau à regarder.

Depuis, quand elle partait rejoindre les bergers, elle passait par la cuisine, ramassait la miche, puis se rendait aux vergers récolter des fruits, parfois même des légumes. Voilà pourquoi Tibalt ne l'avait pas rencontrée en se rendant à la villa.

.

* * *

.

Elle était arrivée au campement alors en pleine effervescence. Les bergers, à grands cris, rassemblaient les bêtes et les parquaient dans leur enclos. C'était une guerrière. La tension qui régnait, l'énervement, le nombre inhabituel de bergers réunis, lui fit soupçonner un problème. Dès qu'ils la virent, les bergers l'appelèrent à l'aide. Les chevreaux bêlaient misérablement et couraient dans tous les sens. Atalante s'enquit de ce qui causait une si grande agitation. On lui raconta les loups, les animaux égorgés lors de deux attaques.

 _—_ Ils rôdent. Asclepios s'est fait attaquer en descendant ses chèvres, lui expliqua un berger répondant au nom de Dolon..

 _—_ Il a été blessé ?

 _—_ Il est mort. Tibalt est allé chercher du renfort à la villa. Il ramènera des hommes et des armes. J'espère seulement que les loups n'attaqueront pas avant.

 _—_ Vous n'avez pas d'armes ? s'étonna Atalante.

 _—_ Des bâtons, deux lances et des poignards.

 _—_ C'est déjà pas mal. Je me bats avec ce genre d'armes sur le sable.

 _—_ Tu t'es déjà battue contre des loups ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Ils sont forts et rapides, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus dangereux. Ils se battent en groupe. Ils sont coordonnés.

 _—_ Donc, d'autant plus dangereux qu'ils sont nombreux, fit Atalante.

 _—_ Oui, confirma le berger. Et ils sont, cette fois, très nombreux.

 _—_ Tu t'es souvent battu contre les loups ?

 _—_ Non, ils nous évitent en général et les meutes ne regroupent qu'une douzaine d'individus. Cette fois, ils sont beaucoup plus. Tibalt pense qu'ils sont plus d'une cinquantaine.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Il y a eu des feux, ils sont descendus, ils ont faim. C'est bien que tu sois venue.

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Les bergers avaient tous chaleureusement accueilli la jeune femme, c'était une gladiatrice et elle savait mieux manier le bâton et le poignard qu'aucun d'entre eux. Elle les avait d'abord aidés à rentrer les bêtes, puis elle avait organisé la défense du campement.

Elle avait découragé les bergers à vouloir placer des guetteurs. Ils se retrouveraient isolés, loin des autres et risqueraient leur vie contre peu de bénéfice. Le campement était idéalement situé. Ils pouvaient s'adosser à la falaise sans s'exposer à un contournement. Tant que le jour perdurait, ils verraient arriver les loups s'ils attaquaient des deux collines qui se dressaient face au campement. Un passage étroit les séparait l'une de l'autre et il était peu probable que les loups l'empruntassent.

Le seul point faible de leur position se trouvait au sud. Le campement se prolongeait sur une sorte de plateau à cet endroit-là et au bout de celui-ci, une prairie parsemée de buissons descendait en pente plus ou moins douce sur un peu plus d'un demi-mille. Les bergers auraient l'avantage de la position, mais il leur serait plus difficile de voir les loups arriver.

Les bergers étaient peu nombreux, mais leurs femmes et leurs enfants les accompagnaient. Les petits, incapables de se battre, furent mis à l'abri dans une hutte. Une femme et une jeune fille restèrent à l'intérieur de la hutte pour s'occuper d'eux. Six autres femmes et huit enfants reçurent des bâtons et se virent chargés d'assurer la défense rapprochée de l'enclos et des huttes.

Atalante fit ensuite allumer des feux. Un grand au-devant des huttes et quatre autres plus petit disposés en demi-cercle autour du campement. Ils brûleraient doucement jusqu'à ce que le jour baissât. Des réserves de bois furent entassées près des foyers. Les bergers rapportèrent des buissons d'épineux, déterrèrent des pieds de câpriers datant de la saison précédente et en firent des tas à part. S'ils avaient soudain besoin de grandes flammes, ils les jetteraient dans le feu.

Tout le monde travailla très vite. Atalante forma des équipes de deux. Quatre équipes. Les bergers n'étaient que huit. Elle leur conseilla aussi de placer de la nourriture et de quoi boire à proximité de leur position.

.

Quand il atteignit le campement, Severus, comme les bergers avant lui, se réjouit de la présence de la jeune femme. Tibalt lui sourit et la salua avec beaucoup de déférence :

 _—_ Atalante, que les dieux soient remerciés de ta venue.

 _—_ C'est mon dernier soir.

 _—_ Parmi nous, seulement, plaisanta Tibalt.

 _—_ Pour cette fois-ci, acquiesça la jeune Syrienne.

Les yeux du berger firent le tour du campement.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est toi qui a pris ces dispositions ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ On pourrait peut-être te laisser le soin de placer les hommes que j'ai ramené avec moi. Qu'en dis-tu, Severus ?

Du haut de son cheval, Severus remarqua le troupeau à l'abri dans l'enclos, la disposition des feux et des hommes, celle des femmes et des enfants autour de la hutte. Il demanda si ces derniers protégeaient les petits. Atalante confirma et Severus se rallia à l'avis de Tibalt. La gladiatrice n'était pas un centurion, mais elle savait visiblement comment organiser une défense. Il la vit promener son regard sur les renforts. Chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il lui apprit que les dominas, Marcia et Aeshma serviraient de rabatteuses.

 _—_ C'est dangereux, remarqua Atalante.

 _—_ Les dominas sont d'excellentes cavalières et elles sont armées. Ta camarade est avec Marcia Atilia.

 _—_ Elles vont rabattre toute la meute sur nous ?

 _—_ Oui, notre tâche consistera à éliminer tous les loups.

 _—_ Combien d'hommes avez-vous ramené ?

 _—_ Quatorze, quinze avec Temon.

 _—_ Nous serons vingt-cinq. Un contre deux.

 _—_ Tu oublies de compter les quatre cavalières.

 _—_ Encore faut-il qu'elles nous rejoignent.

 _—_ Tant qu'il fait jour, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

.

Atalante envoya tout d'abord Serena avec les femmes et lui enjoignit de voir avec elles s'il n'y avait pas de soins à dispenser, puis elle renforça les équipes de bergers.

Six équipes de quatre. Deux sur les bords du plateau, trois en face des collines et une en retrait qui servirait de soutien volant. Atalante aurait aimé avoir plus d'hommes en soutien, mais elle avait préféré mettre deux équipes au sud, uniquement concentrées sur ce qui pouvait en surgir. Elle ne voulait pas d'une équipe qui surveillât deux directions opposées.

Severus, à cheval, ferait partie de l'équipe de soutien avec elle. Elle sélectionna deux bergers qu'elle savait alertes et prompts à se déplacer très vite. Elle plaça Berival au nord‑ouest presque face à l'entrée du défilé. Le forgeron supporterait le choc d'une attaque brutale si les loups se mettaient en tête de passer entre les deux collines. Elle distribua ensuite les armes.

Elle cacha son inquiétude. Cinquante loups, vingt-quatre hommes, des armes qu'elle jugea de mauvaise qualité.

Vingt-quatre hommes. Et à qui pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance ? Elle, Berival et les huit bergers soutiendraient le choc, mais les autres ? Il y avait quelques hommes employés à garder le domaine, peut-être deux ou trois soldats dans le lot, mais les autres étaient de simples ouvriers agricoles. Ils n'avaient sans doute jamais combattu de bêtes sauvages. Atalante avait veillé à équilibrer les équipes, mais si la nuit tombait, si l'attaque se révélait massive et sauvage, les paysans quel que fût leur courage encouraient la peur panique et ce serait la débandade.

Un hurlement jaillit, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Du nord. De l'ouest. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû placer huit hommes au sud. La prudence avait guidé son choix. La prudence assurait bien souvent la victoire sur le sable, la prudence et une certaine audace. Elle enjoignit Severus à jouer son rôle d'intendant. À affermir les cœurs et les esprits des hommes qu'il connaissait et qu'il dirigeait. D'user de son autorité.

 _—_ S'ils fuient, tout sera perdu. Chaque homme qui fuira, sera un homme mort et entraînera la chute des autres, le prévint-elle.

Severus hocha la tête, un peu étonné de l'ascendant que la jeune gladiatrice semblait avoir sur tout le monde, de l'obéissance et du respect dont elle bénéficiait aussi bien auprès des hommes de la villa que des bergers. Comment une gladiatrice pouvait-elle être ainsi acceptée par des gens qui vivaient dans un monde aussi différent de celui dans lequel elle évoluait ?

Il savait qu'elle passait du temps à la cuisine, qu'elle était venue voir les bergers à plusieurs reprises. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue depuis qu'elle était arrivée, pas plus que sa camarade. Il admirait les gladiateurs quand ils combattaient dans l'arène. Il admirait leur courage face aux blessures et à la mort, mais en dehors de l'amphithéâtre, il les jugeait arrogants, vains et brutaux. Ils procuraient du plaisir, des frissons, mais ils ne produisaient rien. Ils ne créaient rien. Berival façonnait des outils et des pièces d'ornement, les bergers du fromage, de la laine et ils prenaient soin de leurs animaux, les paysans faisaient naître les récoltes et lui, Severus, s'assurait que chacun s'acquittât au mieux de sa tâche. Il prenait autant soin du domaine que des gens qui y travaillaient. La domina avait, à son arrivée, institué des règles qui lui avaient paru étranges et puis, au regard des résultats, il avait adopté ses méthodes de gestion. Les gens travaillaient bien, le domaine prospérait et les problèmes de discipline étaient presque inexistants.

Les gladiateurs étaient stériles. Ils se mouvaient entre deux mondes : celui de l'argent et de la reconnaissance, et celui de la réprobation. C'étaient des marginaux mondains, remplis de morgue envers ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à leur caste. Atalante et Aeshma étaient gladiatrices, c'étaient des femmes et des esclaves.

Et pourtant, des bergers aux dominas, tout le monde les appréciait. L'annonce de leur présence au domaine avait provoqué beaucoup de curiosité et d'excitation, mais celles-ci s'étaient tues. La rétiaire avait ses entrées à la cuisine et chez les bergers. Serena adorait la thrace et les dominas passaient plus de temps qu'il n'était permis à des aristocrates respectables d'en passer en compagnie de deux réprouvées, aussi belles et sympathiques qu'elles pussent l'être. Il ne remit cependant pas en cause les ordres de la grande rétiaire. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent et de désagréables frissons coururent le long de son échine.

 _—_ Tous en alerte ! hurla Atalante.

Les loups apparurent au sommet de la colline située la plus au nord du campement, ils commencèrent à la dévaler en ordre dispersé. Atalante courut rejoindre Berival et son groupe. Elle aperçut les rabatteuses, deux. Des archères. Douées, très douées.

.

* * *

.

Elles en avaient aperçu un, puis deux. De grands loups gris. Aeshma malgré ses nombreux voyages n'en avait jamais vu. Marcia plusieurs fois. Vivants ou morts. Ceux qu'elles pistaient n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir manqué de nourriture. Marcia s'attendait à les trouver efflanqués, il n'en était rien. Elles avancèrent au pas, cherchant d'autres bêtes. Du mouvement attira leur regard un peu haut.

 _—_ Il y en a un groupe ici, déclara Marcia. On commence avec eux ?

 _—_ D'accord. On va monter en effectuant un mouvement de cisaille.

 _—_ On trace de grandes croix, c'est ça ?

 _— Oui_. Une fois en haut, vous pourrez commencer à tirer.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et elles se mirent en mouvement en poussant des hurlements.

Les loups étaient nombreux. De grands corps gris se mirent à courir. Petit à petit, les deux cavalières les firent fluer vers le sommet de la colline.

Un gros loup se dressa soudain au sommet et hurla. Marcia sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle. Le chef de meute. Il ralliait ses compagnons. Il préparait une attaque. Elle arrêta son cheval, coinça les rênes sous l'arçon avant, passa son arc par-dessus son épaule et encocha une flèche. Elle attendit, les yeux fixés sur le dominant. Les loups se rassemblèrent autour de leur chef. Marcia déglutit difficilement et espéra qu'Aeshma, voyant qu'elle restait immobile, la rejoindrait rapidement. Elle n'osait pas détourner son regard ou tenter de grands gestes, et elle résista à l'envie de tourner bride et de redescendre la colline au grand galop. Elle risquait de chuter et si les loups se lançaient à sa suite, ils la rattraperaient et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Le silence tomba. Puis tout à coup, le chef de meute se mit à grogner, les oreilles couchées, le poil hérissé, la gueule grande ouverte. Tous les autres l'imitèrent.

Maintenant.

Ils se ruèrent en avant. Marcia ferma les yeux un bref instant, inspira profondément et banda son arc. Mais ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'elle pût décrocher sa flèche.

 _—_ Diane, protège-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, une quinzaine, une vingtaine. Jamais elle n'eût cru que des loups s'attaquassent ainsi à des humains. Elle en aurait quatre, cinq, mais les autres ?

Sa première flèche vola, brisa l'élan d'un petit loup qui jappa de douleur et roula sur le sol. Elle s'empara d'une nouvelle flèche, banda son arc, tira. Trop de précipitation. La flèche disparut dans les broussailles. Une troisième. Nouveau jappement. Vite, vite. Une quatrième.

 _—_ Aeshma, j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Marcia.

Un cri sauvage, des sabots qui frappaient la terre, des jappements de peur. Aeshma. Marcia, respira plus librement, décrocha sa quatrième flèche, atteignit son but.

.

Aeshma venait d'atteindre le sommet par la gauche, quand elle aperçut les loups se regrouper, puis attaquer. Marcia se tenait en contre-bas, immobile. Offerte comme une brebis sur l'autel de Zeus ou de Baal. Aeshma jura, puis elle la vit bander son arc. Cette gamine lui plaisait, décida la Parthe. Elle donna des talons. Marcia ne pourrait jamais tuer tous les loups lancés contre elle. Elle allait se faire emporter.

La gladiatrice arriva de biais, les loups la sentirent, mais n'incurvèrent pas leur attaque. Marcia décocha deux nouvelles flèches, si Aeshma n'intervenait pas maintenant, il serait trop tard.

Les premiers loups dépassèrent la jeune fille, puis se retournèrent vers elle en glapissant furieusement. La monture de Marcia s'affola, tourna dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Marcia reprit précipitamment les rênes, le cheval était prêt à s'emballer. Un loup lui mordit un postérieur. Terrorisé, l'animal se cabra brusquement, puis il rua. Marcia compensa le premier mouvement. Pas le deuxième. Elle passa par-dessus l'encolure, elle se retint à la crinière, mais ne put éviter la chute et se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Les loups sautèrent en arrière. Grondements, grognements, jappements, glapissements, le bruit la submergea. Elle tendit un bras pour se protéger et hurla de douleur.

Aeshma lança son cheval dans le tas, semant la panique parmi la meute. Les loups refluèrent. La gladiatrice sauta à terre, brisa le cou du loup attaché à Marcia. Le chef de meute rappela ses loups. Aeshma n'attendit pas, elle attaqua. Le glaive à droite, le poignard à gauche. L'un pour frapper, l'autre pour se protéger. Elle se garda d'avancer trop en avant, mais elle pourfendit trois loups. Quatre. Les prédateurs firent une pause. Elle descendit sur ses jambes, les deux bras écartés, armes pointées vers l'avant et poussa des cris farouches, provoquant les loups, cherchant à les intimider, à les soumettre.

Ils reculèrent.

 _—_ Marcia ! cria Aeshma.

La jeune fille se releva sur son séant. Aeshma recula sans quitter les loups des yeux et présenta son avant‑bras à la jeune fille. Marcia s'accrocha dessus et avec l'aide de la gladiatrice se remit sur ses pieds. Un loup s'approcha, Aeshma grogna. Il recula, la queue entre les pattes.

 _—_ Marcia, rattrapez mon cheval.

L'animal était miraculeusement resté à quelques pas d'elles. Peut-être avait-il senti qu'il serait en sécurité auprès de sa cavalière qui grognait aussi terriblement qu'un chien sauvage ou qu'un loup. La jeune fille prit les rênes et lui flatta le chanfrein. Aeshma recula, examina du coin de l'œil la morsure dont souffrait Marcia.

 _—_ Confectionnez-vous un bandage avec n'importe quoi. Tenez, prenez mon couteau et taillez-vous ça dans ma tunique. Vite, Marcia, la pressa Aeshma.

Elle continua à tenir les loups en respect, mais l'effet de surprise ne durerait pas. Marcia s'enroula le bandage de fortune autour du bras et rendit son poignard à la gladiatrice. Elle ramassa son arc, mais il ne lui servirait plus. Son carquois était resté accroché à l'arçon de son cheval.

 _—_ Marcia, montez sur le cheval et filez.

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ Je reste ici, ils ne vous poursuivront pas s'ils se battent avec moi.

 _—_ Ils sont trop nombreux, Aeshma. Tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser, viens avec moi, la supplia Marcia.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Aeshma !

 _—_ Nous sommes trop lourdes, le cheval ne pourra nous monter toutes les deux.

 _—_ Tu ne vas pas rester ici !

 _—_ Pars, Marcia !

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ J'ai promis à Julia Metella de vous protéger, ne me faites pas manquer à ma parole. Passez la colline et rejoignez le campement des bergers. Vous avez bien fait de ne pas tourner bride, ça vous a sauvé la vie.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Marcia, gronda Aeshma.

 _—_ Je...

 _—_ Filez, je ne suis pas encore morte.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas fini de me donner des leçons.

 _—_ Je vous en donnerai d'autres, mentit la jeune Parthe.

La jeune fille sauta en selle. Aeshma donna une claque sur la croupe de l'animal.

 _—_ Ne vous retournez pas.

 _—_ À tout de suite.

Marcia lança son cheval. Aeshma se lança en avant.

Son dernier combat n'aurait même pas de témoins. Au moins, il n'y aurait rien de honteux à mourir ce soir.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Tue ! hurla Berival en abattant son glaive.

 _—_ Garde ta gauche ! cria Atalante.

Le loup glapit et s'aplatit, le crâne fendu. Atalante s'interposa entre le forgeron et la gueule d'une louve, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace. Elle présenta la hampe de la lance. La louve bondit et referma ses crocs dessus. Les bras de la gladiatrice absorbèrent une partie du choc, mais la jeune femme était en mouvement au moment de l'attaque. Elle se retrouva déséquilibrée et partit en arrière, bousculant Berival, qui s'attaquait à un autre loup.

La jeune gladiatrice bascula sur le dos, la gueule de la louve à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais là ne se situait pas le plus grand danger.

Elle capta un mouvement près de ses jambes. Elle lança un pied, les clous de ses grossières carbatinas de paysan s'écrasèrent sur le museau d'un animal, elle réarma, relança, tout en se gardant de la louve qui, installée sur sa poitrine, réduisait, de ses griffes meurtrières, sa tunique en lambeaux.

D'autres grondements retentirent. Berival jura. Atalante avait eu raison. Elle avait interdit aux groupes de se dissoudre. Le premier assaut avait été supporté par les deux groupes du nord. Les loups en avait lancé un autre du côté sud. Ces loups étaient des démons. La grande rétiaire avait envoyé Severus et un berger apporter leur soutien aux groupes du sud et elle était partie porter assistance avec le berger restant aux groupes du nord. Les loups s'étaient réorganisés après s'être laissés surprendre par les deux dominas. Leur attaque avait été foudroyante. Dans le groupe de Berival, deux hommes avaient été égorgés et deux autres avaient fui. Atalante s'était retrouvée seule avec le forgeron. Un peu plus loin, le deuxième groupe tenait mieux.

Berival tenta de se frayer un chemin vers la jeune femme à terre. Mais il se retrouva bloqué par quatre loups. Atalante n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la louve enragée qui lui labourait la poitrine. Elle allait se faire saigner réalisa-t-il, affolé. Un loup referma sa gueule sur l'un des pieds de la gladiatrice, ses crocs ne traversèrent pas le cuir épais de la sandale, mais il se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens.

Atalante avait, comme quand elle se battait dans l'arène, son poignard coincé contre la hampe de sa lance, mais elle n'osait pas la lâcher. Elle doutait d'être assez rapide face à la louve, et si elle se montrait trop lente, elle se ferait égorger. Elle battait des jambes, du moins de celle qui lui restait. À défaut de se faire trancher la jugulaire, si un loup lui ouvrait la fémorale, elle se viderait tout aussi bien de son sang.

Atalante prit soudain conscience de ce que devaient ressentir les condamnées aux bêtes, ceux qui aux meridiani se trouvaient jetés sans armes en pâture aux lions, aux panthères, aux ours et aux loups. Au moins, elle, succomberait son poignard à la main et elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

Une dernière pensée ? Pour qui ? Pour sa famille qui devait avoir fait son deuil de la jeune fille disparue avec son troupeau, devenue, pensaient-ils, prostituée quelque part dans un bordel de l'Empire ? Pour son petit frère Sohek ? Quelle bonne idée il avait eue, ce jour-là, de ne pas venir avec elle. Huit ans. Il ne devait même plus se souvenir de sa grande sœur. Tous ces gens qu'elle avait plus ou moins aimés, son promis même, appartenaient à une autre vie. Atalante avait eu deux vies. À qui pouvait-elle dédier une dernière pensée dans sa vie actuelle ? Qui aimait-elle assez pour pouvoir partir le cœur plus léger ? Le visage de la jeune Parthe s'imposa à elle. Aeshma. Shamiram. Atalante combattrait jusqu'à la mort, parce que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu cette tête de mule de Shamiram.

La grande Syrienne revit l'étincelle qui brillait parfois dans les yeux de la petite thrace quand elle était heureuse. Atalante l'avait parfois surprise quand elles avaient ensemble disputé un beau combat. Quand Atalante avait quitté le sable sur une belle victoire.

Atalante entretenait de bonnes relations avec la plupart des membres de sa familia gladiatorienne, avec la plupart des gladiatrices et des gladiateurs, mais seule Shamiram et Astarté avaient éveillé en elle des sentiments plus profonds. Elle avait renoncé à Astarté. Pas à Aeshma.

Elle avait toujours éprouvé de l'affection pour la petite Parthe, une affection qui s'était renforcée au cours des huit années qu'elles avaient partagées au sein de la familia. Aeshma l'avait toujours plus ou moins ignorée, même si Atalante savait que la thrace l'appréciait. Mais ces dix derniers jours avaient orienté différemment leur relation. Aeshma s'était beaucoup moins montrée sur la défensive. Elle avait laissé Atalante se rapprocher d'elle. Et même si elle le regrettait peut-être, elle ne reculerait plus. Atalante ferait tout pour qu'elle ne s'y essayât pas. Enfin, elle aurait tout fait pour, si elle ne s'était pas trouvée ce soir à se battre contre une furieuse meute de loups. Au moins, elle ne mourrait pas seule.

Julia et Gaïa ne se quittaient pas du regard. L'une savait très exactement où se trouvait l'autre, et l'autre sentait presque magiquement la présence de sa sœur dans son dos si elle s'y trouvait.

La première partie de leur chevauchée s'était déroulée sans anicroches. Elles avaient facilement débusqué les loups et les avaient repoussés vers le sommet de la colline la plus au nord.

.

Julia montait une jument aussi imposante que l'était Tempestas. Bruna avait les sabots monstrueusement larges, recouverts d'une épaisse touffe de crins qui tombaient de l'extrémité de ses antérieurs et de ses postérieurs. Sa robe brune, presque noire lui avait valu son nom. La jument n'acceptait d'être montée que par Julia. Julia la gardait à Patara où elle avait loué un petit enclos à son intention. Elle passait la voir presque tous les jours et s'amusait à la monter pour le plaisir, même si elle ne sortait pas de l'enclos. Mais Bruna se montrait si ombrageuse que, quand la jeune femme s'absentait, on envoyait la jument au Grand Domaine et on la lâchait dans une prairie clôturée.

La taille imposante des deux chevaux, la dextérité et les cris des deux jeunes femmes provoquèrent la débandade parmi les loups et elles atteignirent sans peine au sommet de la colline. Sans s'arrêter, elles avaient, comme Marcia l'avait fait, coincé leurs rênes sous l'arçon de leur selle. Elles pouvaient guider leur cheval en exerçant de simples pressions du genou et du talon. Julia les avait ainsi dressés elle-même après qu'ils eussent été débourrés par un professionnel.

Caïus Metellus Varillia leur avait appris à monter ainsi. À la manière des Scythes et des Parthes

 _—_ On ne mène pas sa monture avec les mains, mais avec les cuisses. Les centaures ne sont pas issus de la mythologie, ce sont juste de véritables cavaliers. Les archers montés parthes sont des centaures. Vous ne serez jamais de bonnes cavalières si vous ne savez pas monter sans utiliser vos mains, avait-il souvent coutume de répéter à ses filles.

Il les faisait monter les mains croisées sur la poitrine. L'exercice avait pour objectif de fortifier les muscles de leurs cuisses. Un cavalier devait tenir fermement sa monture entre ses jambes, savoir le guider par la seule pression qu'il exerçait sur ses flancs. De bons muscles lui assuraient surtout de rester en selle. Il avait engagé un Parthe pour leur servir de maître d'équitation et quand les jeunes filles s'étaient passionnées pour le tir à l'arc, cet apprentissage leur avait permis d'espérer tirer à dos de cheval. D'abord à l'arrêt, puis au pas, et enfin au galop, qu'il fût rassemblé, en petites foulées ou allongé, en grandes foulées.

.

Elles s'armèrent alors.

Elles parcouraient la colline sur presque toute sa largeur et descendaient petit à petit. Après avoir basculés sur l'autre versant, les loups se mirent à courir en ordre dispersé et cela leur compliqua la tâche. Les cibles étaient agitées de mouvements erratiques et beaucoup de flèches se perdirent. Et puis, les loups, à l'appel de l'un d'entre eux, se regroupèrent et se réorganisèrent. Elles ne chassèrent plus des individus, mais une meute organisée.

Si ce changement d'attitude inquiéta les défenseurs du campement, il se révéla un atout pour les deux archères. Les cibles devinrent moins imprévisibles. Elles purent tirer avec beaucoup plus de réussite et elles n'eurent plus à s'occuper des loups affolés qui remontaient vers elles.

Les loups ne fuyaient plus. Ils attaquaient.

Gaïa à la droite de sa sœur vit le groupe de Berival se disloquer. Un homme, puis un autre, tomber et se faire égorger, deux autres fuir, la grande gladiatrice et le forgeron se retrouver seuls face à une dizaine de loups. Julia s'était portée au secours du groupe le plus au nord constitué de cinq hommes bien organisés.

Gaïa vit Atalante perdre pieds, la grande louve la clouer au sol, les autres qui l'attaquaient, la vaine tentative de Berival pour lui porter secours. La jeune femme ne tiendrait pas. Gaïa arrêta Tempestas, encocha une flèche, banda son arc. Un tir à ne pas manquer. Elle mit en garde le grand cheval noir :

 _—_ Immobile, s'il te plaît, immobile, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le cheval souffla et se cala sur ses jambes. La jeune femme expira profondément, puis elle inspira et bloqua sa respiration. Elle ne se trouvait pas à une trop grande distance, mais si sa flèche manquait son but, si elle ripait sur un os de sa cible, elle se ficherait en terre ou transpercerait la femme à qu'elle avait voulu sauver. Elle décrocha sa flèche, ne regarda même pas si elle avait atteint son but, en encocha une nouvelle, enjoignit Tempestas à repartir et tira à nouveau sur les loups qui assaillaient Atalante.

.

La louve enragée glapit soudain, elle eut un soubresaut, grogna, secoua la gueule avec fureur, inondant de bave le visage d'Atalante et puis soudain, ses yeux se voilèrent et elle s'affaissa sur la grande rétiaire. D'un mouvement de bras, Atalante repoussa l'animal sur le côté, dégagea la hampe de sa lance de sa gueule et frappa de la pointe en fer le loup qui s'apprêtait à lui dévorer la cuisse. La lance lui traversa la gorge. Elle dégagea le fer aussitôt et s'attaqua à la bête qui s'excitait sur son pied. L'animal la lâcha soudain et s'enfuit, une flèche plantée dans l'arrière-train. La jeune Syrienne roula sur le ventre et se releva sur un genou.

Une ombre, elle plongea en avant, le loup bondit plus loin, revint à la charge. Cette fois-ci, Atalante l'avait vu venir, elle assura sa lance et le loup s'empala dessus. Elle se remit debout, posa le pied sur l'animal et désengagea l'arme. Un nouveau loup roula dans la poussière.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la grande louve qui l'avait mise à terre. Les meilleurs archers qu'elle n'eût jamais croisés. Elle se rapprocha de Berival et brisa le cercle qui menaçait de se refermer sur lui. Les loups se retrouvèrent confrontés à un triple adversaire. Si Marcia avait été présente, elle aurait assisté à une véritable démonstration martiale de la part de son entraineur. Atalante utilisait la lance au maximum de ses possibilités. Attaques de pointe, coupes, retournement, différents types de moulinets mortels. Selon les réactions de ses adversaires, elle passait de l'une à l'autre technique. Elle perturbait les loups, brisait leur élan, déviait leurs attaques. Berival profitait de la confusion que faisait naître Atalante parmi les loups pour tuer. Gaïa de ses traits précis contribuait un peu plus à la débâcle. Elle était intouchable. Chaque loup qui reculait pour mieux attaquer, se retrouvait isolé et lui servait de cible.

.

Julia avait adopté la même stratégie. Le groupe qui défendait l'extrême nord du camp n'avait pas flanché. Il avait perdu un homme, mais les quatre autres opposèrent une résistance farouche. Les loups ne se dispersèrent pas. Aucun ne tenta de se faufiler entre les hommes pour trouver plus loin une proie, parce que s'ils voulaient gagner, s'ils voulaient manger et se repaître de la chair des chevreaux et des chèvres qui bêlaient terrifiés à l'abri de leur enclos, ils devaient d'abord tuer leurs gardiens. Il y aurait peut-être des pertes, mais ceux qui survivraient à l'attaque mangeraient à leur faim. S'ils s'éparpillaient, s'ils oubliaient les lois qui assuraient la cohésion de la meute, ils mourraient.

Les loups se battirent avec férocité jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisassent qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus. Il leur fallait revoir leur stratégie, établir la jonction avec un autre groupe, se rassembler et attaquer de nouveau. Le chef de groupe se mit à hurler, à aboyer. On lui répondit de loin. Le chef de meute et sa louve. Là-haut, quelque part sur les flancs de la colline la plus au sud. Le dominant battait le rappel. Les loups décrochèrent brusquement.

Les défenseurs se battaient et tout à coup, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Plus de grognements, de grondements, plus de crocs, de bave, de griffes. Ils restèrent hébétés, les bras engourdis. Le sang leur coulait le long des bras ou des jambes, ils n'en étaient même plus conscients. Julia se rapprocha au grand galop et leur hurla de garder leur position. Ils la saluèrent d'un signe de tête. La plupart d'entre eux lui devaient la vie, ils le réaliseraient plus tard et s'ils le savaient déjà, ils attendraient d'avoir récupéré leurs esprits pour, s'ils l'osaient, venir la remercier. Ou peut-être, ne se féliciteraient-ils seulement d'avoir un maître qui assumait sans faillir son rôle de protecteur.

Avant de repartir, Julia vérifia son carquois. Elle ne tergiversa pas. Mieux valait perdre un peu de temps que de se retrouver à court de flèches. Elle galopa au milieu des hommes, cria le mot flèches et sauta à terre. Les cinq hommes l'aidèrent à regarnir son carquois. Certaines flèches n'étaient pas récupérables, les hampes étaient brisées ou les empennages trop abîmés, mais Julia en récupéra une bonne douzaine, en assez bon état pour pouvoir encore être tirées avec précision. Un homme de la villa se précipita pour l'aider à se remettre en selle. Elle reconnut le jeune Temon.

 _—_ Vous vous êtes bien battu, le félicita-t-elle.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

Il croisa ses mains devant lui, elle posa son genou et prit son élan. Temon donna une impulsion. À peine en selle, Julia repartit au galop, remontant de biais la colline en direction de Gaïa, mais surtout à la poursuite des loups qui venaient de s'échapper. Berival et Atalante se battaient toujours. Gaïa s'était arrêtée et ne tirait plus qu'à coup sûr. Julia vint se placer à ses côtés.

 _—_ Tu as vu les loups ?

 _—_ Ils sont passés devant moi. Certains ont rejoint ceux qui attaquent en bas, les autres ont continué plus loin et je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée.

 _—_ Tu as bien fait, le chef de meute les a appelés. Finis ici, tu verras bien ensuite ce qu'il conviendra de faire. Il te reste assez de flèches ?

 _—_ Une dizaine, c'est pourquoi que je ne tire plus qu'à coup sûr.

 _—_ Je vais t'en donner.

Julia contourna Gaïa et regarnit son carquois.

 _—_ Je te retrouve après, Gaïa. Fais attention à toi.

 _—_ Tu m'as donné Tempestas, Julia.

 _—_ Oui, c'est un cheval courageux.

 _—_ Il est génial, tu veux dire.

 _—_ À tout à l'heure !

.

Marcia tira sur ses rênes. De l'aide, il lui fallait de l'aide. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Aeshma ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle écoutée, abandonnée ? Des grognements et un pas de course. Un tremblement parcourut les membres du pommelé d'Aeshma. Les loups ne l'avaient pas lâchée. Combien étaient-ils ? Deux, trois ? Elle n'en savait rien, ils rampaient d'un buisson à un autre, se dissimulaient dans chaque repli du terrain. Typhon avait été mordu au postérieur gauche, il avait eu peur et le grondement des loups qui le suivaient avait entretenu cette peur. Le cheval, isolé, ne surmontait pas sa terreur et sa cavalière n'y était pas étrangère. Marcia n'avait pas vraiment peur des loups, elle avait peur pour la gladiatrice qu'elle avait laissée seule. Elle était fébrile, suait et sa monture le sentait.

Julia. Elle suivit la jeune femme des yeux. Elle se précipitait vers le sud du plateau. Marcia vit des hommes aux prises avec des loups, Severus galoper d'un côté, puis de l'autre. La jeune fille tourna la tête. Gaïa.

Un grondement sourd et furieux, une course rapide, une ombre sur son côté droit, un bond. Marcia piqua les flancs du pommelé, il rua, le loup évita les sabots. Marcia releva le pied, la mâchoire puissante se referma sur du vide.

 _—_ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla-t-elle.

Le pommelé s'arracha du sol. Paniqué, il dévala la colline au grand galop, manqua de s'emballer, navigua au bord de l'affolement et de l'aveuglement. Seul l'étau des jambes refermées sur ses flancs lui garda un semblant de contrôle. Et puis là, devant, il reconnut Tempestas, il y avait des hommes, ils représentaient une sécurité.

Sans relâcher son attention, Gaïa avait baissé son arc. Berival et Atalante affrontaient trois loups, mais le combat ne s'éterniserait pas.

 _—_ Gaïa ! cria Marcia.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle aperçut trois loups qui filaient dans le sillage de la jeune fille. Elle releva son arc. Un premier loup couina et roula sur le côté. Puis un deuxième. Le troisième disparut. Gaïa fronça les sourcils et elle sentit soudain ses entrailles se contracter. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si l'air lui manquait et qu'elle tentait vainement d'en trouver. Marcia ne montait plus Lesta, la petite jument baie, mais le gris pommelé que Julia avait attribué à Aeshma, Typhon. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Marcia. La jeune fille, fébrile, bouleversée, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, lui narra sans ordre, l'attaque, sa chute, le secours d'Aeshma, son ordre de partir, sa lâcheté, ses remords, sa peur, les loups qui la pistaient, la morsure de Typhon, son affolement.

 _—_ Gaïa, ils étaient trop nombreux, elle va mourir, elle ne pourra pas les contenir.

 _—_ Tu restes ici, Marcia. Protège Atalante et Berival, ensuite va récupérer des flèches et porte assistance à Julia. Fais-toi escorter par la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Mais Aeshma ?

 _—_ Elle n'est pas encore morte. Cette fille a survécu à cinq ans d'arène et quarante-trois combats, elle ne va pas se faire dévorer par les loups.

 _—_ Gaïa…

 _—_ En tout cas, je ne le permettrai pas.

 _—_ Je viens avec vous !

 _—_ Non, Typhon est blessé. Il est en sueur et il a peur. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité. Je te ramènerai ta gladiatrice.

Gaïa cria en direction d'Atalante, la jeune Syrienne se détourna un instant du combat qu'elle menait. Gaïa lui désigna Marcia de la main. La rétiaire cria pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Enfin, pas tout. En voyant Gaïa et Julia opérer ensemble, elle en avait conclu que Marcia et Aeshma faisaient équipe, assez fière que les dominas lui eussent confié la vie de leur jeune invitée.

Où était Aeshma ? Pourquoi, la domina lui transférait‑elle la protection de la jeune fille ? Le cheval. Un pommelé à la robe claire. Celui d'Aeshma. Elle vit Gaïa tourner bride et filer au grand galop, couchée sur l'encolure de son grand cheval noir. Aeshma courait un danger. Atalante ne pourrait pas lui porter secours. Elle espéra que le désir qui s'affichait parfois avec tant d'évidence sur le visage de la domina, fût doublé d'autre chose que la simple envie de profiter du corps de la petite thrace. Qu'une affection véritable habitât le cœur de Gaïa, parce que si Aeshma se retrouvait, comme elle le soupçonnait, cernée par les loups, il faudrait plus que du courage et de l'habileté pour la dégager et affronter la meute.

Atalante n'aurait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour Aeshma, à la sacrifier s'il fallait. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait parcouru bien plus de chemin qu'elle n'avait eu l'intention d'en parcourir avec la petite Parthe. Elle l'avait toujours appréciée certes, mais là... Serait-elle vraiment prête à mourir pour elle ?

Huit ans d'entraînement ne lui avaient rien appris. Pourquoi lui avoir avoué qu'elle lui rappelait Sohek ? En formulant cette vérité, elle l'avait rendue réelle et elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Ce jour-là, Aeshma avait cessé d'être une partenaire, d'être une sœur d'arme, une sœur d'infortune. Et oui, Atalante le savait, elle donnerait sa vie pour Aeshma. Pour Shamiram. La domina ferait-elle de même ? Elles n'étaient que des esclaves, des gladiatrices, même si les deux sœurs s'étaient montrées curieusement amicales envers elles.

Atlante retourna brusquement la hampe de sa lance et elle brisa la mâchoire du loup qui lui faisait face. Elle retourna une fois encore sa lance et enfonça la pointe de fer dans le poitrail de l'animal. Elle leva les yeux, Gaïa atteignait le sommet de la colline. Elle disparut derrière.

 _—_ S'il vous plaît, ramenez-la-moi, domina.

Elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes et aida Berival à tuer leurs deux derniers assaillants. Elle fit signe à Marcia de les rejoindre et ramassa avec l'aide du forgeron autant de flèches qu'elle put en trouver. Ils les tendirent ensuite à la jeune domina. Atalante vit l'émotion sur le visage de Marcia, son anxiété. Elle ne posa aucune question. Appela un homme qui avait appartenu à l'équipe de soutien pour qu'il assurât avec Berival la surveillance de leur position et enjoignait Marcia à la suivre.

Elle la conduisit au centre du campement. Toute la périphérie était à portée de tir. Normalement. Elle demanda confirmation à la jeune fille. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'elle n'était pas blessée, Marcia lui montra son avant-bras et lui parla de son cheval. Atalante appela Serena. La jeune esclave accourut. Marcia voulut mettre pied à terre. Atalante l'en dissuada, elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes, prête à décrocher une flèche au moment même où cela s'avérerait nécessaire, rester en hauteur. Atalante s'empara de la bride du pommelé et lui caressa doucement le chanfrein tout le temps que Serena s'occupât à soigner la jeune domina et son cheval.

La jeune esclave défit le bandage de Marcia, passa délicatement une main sur le postérieur du cheval et partit chercher en courant ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner la jeune fille et l'animal. La morsure dont souffrait Marcia était profonde. Serena la lava avec de l'eau et du savon que lui avait apporté la femme d'un berger. Elle recouvrit la plaie de miel et refit précautionneusement le bandage. Les soins étaient superficiels, elle y pallierait plus tard. Aeshma y pallierait plus tard, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'émotion.

Elle passa au cheval et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le cheval pommelé. Le pommelé que montait Aeshma. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi Aeshma n'accompagnait-elle pas la jeune domina ? Où était-elle ? Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle avait trop peur des réponses qu'on lui donnerait si elle s'inquiétait de savoir pourquoi la jeune domina avait changé de monture. Elle donna au cheval les mêmes soins qu'avaient reçu sa cavalière, fixa le bandage et se releva. Elle regarda Marcia, ses traits tirés et inquiets, reporta son attention sur la grande rétiaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Atalante, la si calme Atalante, détourna précipitamment les yeux de la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Retourne auprès des femmes, Serena, dit Atalante. Occupe-toi des blessés, d'autres vont arriver, le combat n'est pas terminé.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma avait toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de combats plus dangereux que ceux qui la mettaient aux prises avec un adversaire plus aguerri, plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle alors qu'elle aurait pas été au meilleur de sa forme.

Elle ne foulait jamais le sable sans s'être astreinte, la semaine qui précédait sa performance, à un régime très strict : manger peu, mais bien, ne pas boire d'alcool, sinon de la posca légère, ne pas s'enivrer, bien dormir et à la rigueur, se détendre au lit pour évacuer des tensions parasites. Elle n'appréciait pas les chasses et pensaient que les bestiaires n'avaient aucun mérite à combattre des animaux et qu'ils usurpaient le titre de gladiateur. La jeune femme jugeait qu'ils s'apparentaient plus à des bouchers qu'à autre chose. D'ailleurs, c'était à eux que revenait la tâche, ignominieuse à ses yeux, d'achever les condamnés qui agonisaient sur le sable quand ils n'avaient pas succombé sous les crocs des fauves ou les glaives de quelques faux gladiateurs maladroits.

Elle révisa très vite cette certitude. Une meute de loup se montrait aussi dangereuse qu'un groupe de gladiateurs s'attaquant ensemble à un adversaire isolé. Elle s'était déplacée depuis le départ de Marcia, cherchant un buisson, un arbre ou un rocher auquel s'adosser. Elle avait dû batailler, esquiver. Elle avait même plongé plusieurs fois, roulé par-dessus un ou plusieurs loups pour leur échapper. Elle s'était blessée, mais elle n'avait pas été mordue. Pas encore. Son glaive avait déjà pourfendu trois loups.

À chaque fois, alors que les adversaires se jaugeaient, un loup s'était brusquement détaché du groupe et avait bondi, comme s'il voulait tenter sa chance, montrer aux autres de quoi il était capable, sa force, son courage. Aeshma avait brisé les rêves de domination de chaque loup qui s'était cru supérieur à elle.

Ils grondaient, grognaient, découvraient leurs crocs aiguisés. Presque à leur hauteur, elle faisait de même. Tôt ou tard, ils arrêteraient de la considérer comme un défi personnel à relever. Ils attaqueraient ensemble et elle succomberait.

Le chef de meute les avait quittés et elle devait à son départ d'être encore en vie, mais cela ne durerait pas. Elle avança d'un pas en grognant, armes tendues devant elle. Les loups reculèrent. L'un d'eux gronda plus fort, elle lui fit face, s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, glapit plus fort, avec plus de hargne. Il s'avança à son tour. Aeshma perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, un autre devant elle. Elle recula. La meute avait enfin trouvé un chef. Un regain d'énergie fondit sur le groupe et les loups retrouvèrent leur cohésion. Combien étaient-ils ? Plus d'une vingtaine quand ils avaient attaqué Marcia. Certains étaient partis à la suite de la jeune fille, d'autres avaient décroché avec le chef de meute. Une dizaine étaient restés. Huit lui faisaient encore face.

Un couinement. Sept. Aeshma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, les loups attaquèrent. L'ultime combat s'engagea. Fureur, rage, hurlements, grognements sauvages, corps humain ou animal qui bondissait, se tendait, se mêlait l'un aux autres. Aeshma qui criait, les loups qui hurlaient, le martèlement des sabots. Le loup qui la renversait, la gueule qui la menaçait, le coup de poignard, le sang qui lui obscurcissait la vue, la voix qui l'appelait.

 _—_ Aeshma, ta main !

La jeune Parthe distingua une ombre immense et noire, une tâche claire.

 _—_ Aeshma ! claqua la voix.

Une tâche claire. Plus proche. Elle planta son poignard dans la gorge d'un loup, l'abandonna, attrapa la main tendue. Elle se retrouva vivement tirée vers le haut, accompagna instinctivement le mouvement et se retrouva en selle, coincée entre un corps et l'arçon arrière de la selle.

 _—_ Accroche-toi bien !

Le cheval se cabra. Aeshma referma son bras libre autour de la taille du cavalier. De la cavalière, au vu de la finesse de celle-ci et des cheveux qui lui volèrent au visage. Un cri pressant. Le nom de Tempestas. La domina. Gaïa. Une folle galopade.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Ne vous occupez de rien, personne ne vous approchera, déclara Atalante à la jeune Marcia.

Cette fois, toute la meute semblait s'être entendue pour raser le campement. Ils attaquèrent de l'extrême ouest du plateau et de la colline sud. Le chef de meute était venu. Berival sonna le rappel et le groupe le plus au nord abandonna son poste pour venir renforcer les équipes du sud. Ce fut la mêlée. Les chèvres et les chevreaux, affolés par les cris des loups et leur odeur, bêlaient pathétiquement. Des enfants pleuraient dans la hutte, tandis que d'autres restaient muets de peur. Les femmes s'étaient armées de bâtons et attendaient fermement l'assaut. Elles firent bien, les défenseurs laissèrent passer des loups. Ils traversèrent souplement et rapidement le campement, un premier se jeta à la gorge d'une jeune fille, son cri se transforma en horrible râle, le loup tira et lui arrachât la gorge. Les femmes foncèrent en criant. Deux autres loups vinrent supporter leur congénère. Les bâtons volaient, mais deux femmes tombèrent encore, un loup mourut sous les coups de quatre femmes, mais les deux autres, continuèrent d'attaquer. Serena n'avait rien d'une guerrière et elle se reprocha amèrement de s'être attachée à ne voir en Aeshma que la guérisseuse et d'avoir négligé la gladiatrice. Le loup grognait furieusement devant elle. Elle savait à peine tenir un bâton entre ses mains. Marcia avait vu l'attaque. Atalante aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter la jeune fille, la situation était devenue trop confuse pour qu'elle commît l'erreur de penser que rien n'arriverait à la petite domina si elle la laissait ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Marcia hésitait à décocher sa flèche de peur de blesser une des femmes. Enfin, une fenêtre s'offrit à elle. Elle décocha. Touché. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Serena se retrouva seule.

 _—_ Serena !

Temon bondit entre elle et un loup. Il pressa l'animal à grands coups de glaive. Des moulinets impressionnants même s'ils n'avaient rien de martial. Le loup eut tort de résister, le tranchant l'atteignit à la truffe. Il hurla et s'enfuit. Offrit une cible parfaite aux traits de Marcia et mourut transpercé par deux fois. Temon se retourna vers Serena.

 _—_ Serena, tu vas bien ?

 _—_ Temon, euh... oui, mais euh...

 _—_ Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, Serena, lui lança-t-il avec ferveur.

 _—_ Ah... euh.

 _—_ Je vais rester avec vous.

Les femmes le remercièrent et amenèrent deux blessées. Serena oublia sa frayeur et, les mains encore tremblantes, se pencha sur ses patientes.

.

* * *

.

La fuite, le corps collé dans son dos, le bras qui l'enlaçait, la joue posée sur son omoplate, les loups qui tentaient de lui couper la route, d'affoler Tempestas.

 _—_ Ne me lâche pas, Tempestas. File, mon grand, vole, l'encouragea Gaïa.

En vue du camp, les loups toujours sur les talons, Gaïa lâcha la bride à son grand cheval noir. Il n'y avait peut-être que lui pour les sortir vivantes de ce mauvais pas. Elle ne savait même pas si la gladiatrice était blessée, elle l'avait découverte encerclée par les loups. Son cœur avait bondi de l'avoir retrouvée vivante et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, elle se serait ébaudie du tableau digne des meilleures œuvres de chevalet à sujet mythologique. Une Amazone à la chasse, un Orion ou un Héraclès féminin, les femmes dont lui avait parlé le père de Marcia, ces guerrières catuvellauniennes de Bretagne. Elle avait tiré, mais les loups s'étaient rués sur Aeshma, elle l'avait vue tomber, disparaître. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait lancé Tempestas dans la mêlée.

Tempestas arriva si vite au campement que des hommes hurlèrent, il en bouscula deux qui partirent au sol cul par-dessus tête. Il fonça vers le centre, vers les huttes. Gaïa reprit les rênes, resserra les cuisses et arrêta l'animal à la hauteur de Marcia qui tirait trait sur trait.

Atalante faillit bondir de joie. Aeshma était vivante. La domina l'avait ramenée. Gaïa pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, elle lui serait à jamais redevable d'avoir sauvé la vie de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Atalante ! la mit soudain en garde Marcia.

 _—_ Aesh ! appela Atalante.

Les poursuivants avaient profité de la brèche creusée par Tempestas pour s'introduire dans le campement à sa suite. Atalante s'élança. Elle devait maintenir les loups à distance pour que Marcia pût tirer. Aeshma se laissa glisser de la selle et rejoignit la jeune Syrienne en courant.

 _—_ Aeshma ! la rappela Gaïa.

La jeune femme se retourna, Gaïa resta un moment immobile en découvrant son visage en sang, ses cheveux poissés. Elle la rattrapa, dégaina le poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture et le lui tendit.

 _—_ Merci, souffla Aeshma.

Gaïa se fendit d'un petit sourire et se lança dans la bagarre. L'ultime assaut, l'ultime combat. Berival et Tibalt rejoignirent les deux gladiatrices, Julia et Gaïa tournaient autour des combattants, décrochant des traits mortels. Severus lançait follement son cheval sur les loups, brisant les groupes, les isolant les uns des autres. Un massacre. Le chef de meute hurla. Julia le repéra, galopa jusqu'à sa sœur, lui montra la bête, Gaïa découvrit ses dents et elles s'élancèrent chacune de leur côté, partageant pourtant le même objectif, chassant le même gibier.

Il fuyait d'un côté, l'une d'entre elles le repoussait de l'autre. Il s'esquivait, elles le débusquaient. Elles l'amenèrent à l'endroit qu'elles avaient choisi d'un commun accord tacite, grâce à cette capacité qu'elles avaient de s'écouter et de se comprendre sans que des mots ne fussent échangés. Fatigué, le loup courait moins vite. Il infléchit sa course, ralentit, repartit, s'immobilisa et soudain, le chef de meute disparut. Il ne resta plus qu'un pauvre loup acculé et vaincu. Il baissa la tête, sa queue tomba entre ses jambes. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de le soumettre.

Mais aucun loup ne devait s'échapper. Elles bandèrent leurs arcs en même temps. Julia tira, puis Gaïa. Puis encore Julia. La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite sous la protection vigilante de sa jeune sœur. Elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et tira à bout portant. Le loup émit un dernier soupir. Julia mit pied à terre et récupéra trois flèches sur les quatre qu'elles avaient tirées. Elle remonta en selle et elles restèrent sur les hauteurs, éliminant tous les loups qui tentaient de s'échapper. Cinq ou six réussirent à passer entre leurs traits, mais ils ne reviendraient pas.

.

Une dizaine de loups gisaient aux pieds des deux gladiatrices, de Berival et de Tibalt. Un rire fusa un peu plus loin.

 _—_ On a gagné ! cria un berger. Ils s'enfuient et les dominas leur font la peau !

Tout le monde se tourna en direction des collines. Les deux dominas chevauchaient, arcs à la main.

 _—_ Des amazones, souffla Tibalt avec admiration. Nos dominas sont des Amazones.

Atalante et Aeshma se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui d'Atalante mourut instantanément.

 _—_ Aesh ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur elle.

Elle la prit par les épaules et se mit à l'ausculter, ses mains commencèrent à courir sur le corps de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Ata ! râla celle-ci en se dégageant brutalement. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

 _—_ Tu es pleine de sang.

 _—_ J'ai saigné un loup. Je n'ai rien, je ne me suis même pas fait mordre.

 _—_ Tu es sûre ?

 _—_ Non, je suis en train de me vider mon sang et tu pourras m'enterrer à la première veille.

 _—_ Quoi ?!

 _—_ Mais t'es trop débile, Ata. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien, ronchonna Aeshma. Tu ferais mieux de te faire soigner toi-même, encore une chance que tu aies porté une mamilliare sous ta tunique, elle t'a protégée.

 _—_ Ma tunique est fichue, c'est vrai, dit Atalante en regardant son torse. Tu crois que je vais garder des cicatrices ?

 _—_ Pff... souffla Aeshma qui trouvait sa question futile et non-avenue

 _—_ On se bat torse nu !

 _—_ À part tes adversaires et tes amants, je ne vois pas qui, dans l'arène, se trouve assez proche de toi pour pouvoir distinguer une cicatrice.

 _—_ L'arbitre et les musiciens, suggéra Atalante.

 _—_ Ah, ouais ? Tu as des vues sur eux ?

 _—_ Tu es vraiment désagréable.

 _—_ Bof, tu cherches, parce que, c'est plutôt bien vu les cicatrices, ça donne l'air d'un dur.

 _—_ Mouais... fit Atalante pas vraiment convaincue. Évidemment, toi, plus tu as l'air...

 _—_ Aeshma ! cria Marcia qui venait enfin de passer son arc en travers de ses épaules.

La gladiatrice soupira. Marcia poussa son cheval jusqu'à elle et glissa de sa selle. Et, sans qu'Aeshma ne s'y attendît, sous l'œil heureux d'Atalante, la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras et la serra contre elle. La Parthe en resta les bras ballants.

 _—_ J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura Marcia la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine.

 _—_ Ah… euh...

La jeune fille la libéra et recula d'un pas.

 _—_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

 _—_ J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

 _—_ Tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie.

 _—_ Aeshma ! cria une voix derrière la gladiatrice.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient tous ? Qui était-ce cette fois-ci ? Serena. La jeune esclave arrivait en courant.

 _—_ Aeshma… j'ai... nous… Oh ! dit-elle d'un air catastrophé. Par tous les dieux ! Tu es blessée !

 _—_ Non, je ne suis pas blessée, je vais bien, ce n'est pas mon sang, râla la jeune Parthe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Serena ?

 _—_ J'ai besoin de toi, certains hommes portent de graves morsures, pour celles plus superficielles, les bergers et moi pouvons nous en occuper, mais je préférerais que ce soit toi qui t'occupes des autres.

 _—_ Vas-y, Aesh, l'encouragea Atalante. Je te ferai parvenir les autres blessés.

 _—_ Tu plaisantes, Ata ? Tu viens avec moi te faire soigner. Le reste attendra.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Discute pas, grogna Aeshma d'un ton sans réplique.

.

Ils déplorèrent huit morts et quatre blessés graves. Quelques blessés plus légers comme l'était Marcia ou Atalante. Aeshma enjoignit tous ceux qui avaient été mordus de tenir leurs plaies très propres et de les surveiller. On ne savait pas si les loups ne portaient pas de maladies.

Les dominas rejoignirent le camp les dernières. La nuit tombait, couvrant les collines d'ombres grises, teintant le ciel d'une palette de couleurs qui allait du jaune à l'indigo. Il fut décidé, après avoir pris conseil auprès d'Aeshma et Serena, de manger et de dormir sur place. Les hommes entassèrent les loups morts dans un coin. Julia enverrait des ouvriers pour aider les bergers à les écorcher. Elle en promit un quart aux bergers, un quart à ceux qui étaient venus de la villa, un quart aux gladiatrices, le dernier quart lui reviendrait. Aeshma n'était pas présente lors de cette promesse, mais Atalante protesta avec véhémence, aussi bien en son nom qu'en celui de la thrace.

Severus demanda la parole.

 _—_ Tu mérites tout autant que les autres de toucher ta part du butin. C'est toi qui as organisé la défense du campement. Tu as tenu avec Berival face à la première attaque et ensuite, tu as assuré la protection de Marcia Atilia. Ta camarade s'occupe de nos blessées, pourquoi repartiriez-vous les mains vides ?

 _—_ Aeshma m'a sauvé la vie, déclara Marcia avec émotion. Et toi, tu m'as protégée.

 _—_ Vous pourrez faire tanner des peaux pour vous et vous en faire des manteaux pour l'hiver ou bien les vendre, intervint Julia. Ce sont des marchandises appréciées. Si vous ne voulez pas vous embarrasser de transactions, je vous en donnerais le prix correspondant.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Ne discute pas, lui intima Julia. Tu m'offenserais si vous refusiez. Et pas seulement moi, mais aussi tous ceux qui ont combattu à vos côtés aujourd'hui.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et Atalante se rangea aux arguments de la domina.

On fit un inventaire des vivres disponibles, Julia assura aux bergers qu'elle leur en enverrait le lendemain matin. Les femmes vidèrent leurs réserves et se mirent à préparer le dîner. Il n'aurait rien d'un festin, mais il restaurerait les forces de ceux qui s'étaient battus. Julia attendait plus de ce dîner qu'un simple repas. Il donnerait l'occasion à chacun, d'être assis à côté de celui qui avait partagé la même peur, le même courage. Les bergers étaient des marginaux, souvent méprisés par ceux qui ne partageaient pas leur vie. Severus était un homme craint, parfois peu aimé. Elle était une femme, la domina, lointaine et crainte elle aussi. Les gladiatrices étaient des réprouvées, des étrangères, tout comme sa sœur venue d'Alexandrie. Marcia était la fille d'un tribun. Mais tous avaient fraternisé le temps d'une bataille. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés tributaires les uns des autres. Le moment qu'ils partageraient autour du repas effacerait un temps les différences, une harmonie naîtrait au milieu des collines et, même si tout rentrerait dans l'ordre le lendemain matin, des liens auraient été irrémédiablement tissés.

Le dîner tint ses promesses. Il s'avéra copieux. Severus avait pensé en partant, à emporter du lard, de la farine, des lentilles, des oignons, du pain et des fruits. Les bergers fournirent du fromage en abondance, de grossières galettes de millet, et les chèvres mortes dont la viande n'avait pas encore été gâtée par une trop longue attente, furent découpées en morceaux et mis à griller. Toutes les réserves de posca abreuvèrent parfois plus que de raison, les hommes et les femmes. Elle piquait sous la langue et l'acidité faisait naître des grimaces et des aigreurs d'estomac, mais nul ne s'en plaignit vraiment.

Les outres passaient de mains en mains. Des vœux et des grâces fusaient. Les bergers et les gens de la villa s'étaient d'abord tenus silencieux, peu habitués à se retrouver en compagnie de Severus ou de leur domina. L'intendant tout comme Julia, Gaïa et Marcia s'assirent en silence, sans ostentation. Atalante contribua curieusement à détendre l'atmosphère. Elle excellait à faire griller la viande sur le feu. Elle appela Aeshma à son aide puis, tandis que la thrace prenait en main les grillades, elle se mit à gérer le service avec autant d'efficacité qu'elle avait géré la défense du campement. Severus révisa son jugement sur les deux jeunes gladiatrices. Il les regarda enfin comme des jeunes femmes et non plus comme des gladiatrices déclassées et méprisables. Atalante servit elle-même Marcia, Severus et les deux dominas, mais aussi Tibalt, Dolon et Serena. Et elle discuta avec presque tout le monde.

Marcia invita Aeshma à s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour manger et même si la gladiatrice se levait souvent et passa plus de temps près du feu qu'assise, sa place était réservée auprès de la jeune fille. La petite thrace l'avait toujours intéressée. Elle aimait beaucoup Atalante, mais elle n'oublierait jamais le geste d'Aeshma ni la peur qui l'avait saisie à l'idée qu'elle mourût et qu'elle ne pût ensuite jamais la remercier.

Gaïa n'avait pas moins été troublée par cette journée, par la peur qui l'avait elle aussi glacée quand elle avait craint pour la vie de la jeune gladiatrice. Une peur viscérale. En rentrant au camp, elle s'était rendue auprès des blessés pour y retrouver Julia. Mais elle s'était arrêtée en chemin. Aeshma soignait un homme, agenouillé par terre et elle l'observa longtemps, détaillant sa silhouette, les gestes de ses mains, les expressions de son visage. La contrariété, la concentration, la réflexion et parfois un sourire à peine esquissé. Elle repensa au moment où elle l'avait trouvée cernée par les loups. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir, mais l'image sauvage de la jeune femme tenant tête aux loups s'était imprimée dans son esprit. Un côté animal, sensuel, dangereux. Et là... Elle soignait ? Julia vint la distraire de ses pensées. Pour la replonger aussitôt dedans.

 _—_ Que s'est-il passé avec Aeshma et Marcia ? demanda Julia.

Gaïa lui raconta. Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux, sa voix s'anima. Julia la serra contre elle et sur la pointe des pieds, lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

 _—_ Je suis contente qu'Atalante et Aeshma aient été avec nous, se félicita-t-elle. Elles ont peut-être contribué à sauver la journée Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, la thrace a répondu à tes attentes.

Gaïa se tourna vivement vers sa sœur. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Julia lui renvoya sourire.

 _—_ Elle mérite ton... attention.

Julia avait évité de prononcer le mot affection, c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt et peut-être aussi dangereux. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices partaient demain. Il ne servait à rien de troubler l'esprit de Gaïa. Julia était simplement heureuse que sa jeune sœur, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, se fut tournée vers d'autres personnes qu'elle ou elle-même.

.

Aeshma sentait le regard de Gaïa pesé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas remercié la domina d'être venue la chercher. Elle avait attendu le bon moment. Il n'était jamais venu ou elle ne l'avait pas vu passer et à présent, elle se trouvait grossière et stupide. Il y avait trop de monde autour du feu pour qu'elle osât l'aborder maintenant. Après, il serait trop tard. Elle attendit. Peu à peu, tout le monde se retira. La nuit était chaude et le feu brûlant. Les bergers, leurs femmes et leurs enfants comme les gens de la villa, préférèrent dormir loin des braises. Les bergers près de leurs huttes, les gens de la villa près d'un petit feu qu'ils avaient allumé un peu plus loin pour s'assurer d'avoir de la lumière. On discuta de l'utilité de laisser des veilleurs. Mais les loups ne reviendraient pas si plusieurs feux brûlaient. Il valait mieux se reposer. Julia et Marcia partirent ensemble, presque les dernières. Atalante attendait Aeshma. Elle remarqua Gaïa assise en face de la jeune Parthe et s'éclipsa.

Gaïa et Aeshma restèrent seules.

Le silence s'éternisa. Gaïa semblait plongée dans ses pensées et absente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Aeshma contractait et décontractait nerveusement les muscles de ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle était idiote, la domina était enfin seule, elle pouvait peut-être en profiter pour enfin la remercier comme elle le méritait. Elle se décida enfin, se leva et s'avança vers elle.

 _—_ Domina ?

Gaïa leva la tête. Aeshma pesta contre sa bêtise, elle était debout, la domina assise. Cela n'allait pas du tout.

 _—_ Aeshma.

 _—_ Je... je voulais vous remercier, domina.

 _—_ Pour... ?

 _—_ Euh... pour m'avoir secourue.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire.

Gaïa se fendit d'une grimace.

 _—_ Mais... continua-t-elle soudain.

Le changement de ton alerta Aeshma. La domina lui avait répondu sérieusement, mais son ton venait brusquement de changer. La restriction chargée de sous-entendu, le ton séducteur annonçaient un défi à relever. La jeune Parthe attendit la suite.

 _—_ … si tu veux vraiment, continua Gaïa sur le même ton. Tu pourrais trouver une manière plus particulière de me remercier.

Aeshma resta de marbre. Elle avait très bien compris.

Du moins, elle croyait avoir compris.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :****

* * *

 ** **.****

 ** **Carbatina**** _: terme générique pour désigner les chaussures fabriquées dans une seule pièce de cuir (côtés, tige, semelle.). Les bords étaient découpés en forme de boucles dans lesquelles on passait des lacets. Modèle de sandales le plus ancien, porté plus tard par les paysans jusque vers l'an mille en Europe. Parfois encore portées au XX siècle dans certaines peuplades._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	7. Le souffle d'Éris R

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour ses relectures... et les adeptes du clavardage (parce que, grâce à elles, je me sens moins seule à aimer cette histoire tordue !)._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

* * *

.

.

.

Un poing au sternum. L'homme se plia en deux et puis, un coude jaillit. Violent. Précis. Un craquement, un râle, une chute. Du sang. Un juron.

 _—_ Merde, Aeshma, tu m'as brisé le nez.

Un rictus.

 _—_ Ta garde est pourrie, fut la seule excuse que Diodoros obtint.

Herennius fronça les sourcils. La petite thrace n'avait pas tort, mais c'était la troisième personne qu'elle abîmait aujourd'hui.

Depuis cinq jours, elle se montrait particulièrement brutale et il avait plusieurs fois dû la mettre en garde. Deux jours auparavant, elle avait massacré Sabina. En dehors des temps d'entraînement, en plein repas, alors que Téos et Herennius n'étaient pas présents, bien évidemment. Elle avait mérité les verges, mais le doctor y avait renoncé. Elle fut juste condamnée à prendre ses repas seule, à dormir enchaînée et à être privée des petits plus qui adoucissaient la vie des gladiateurs : jeux, plaisirs de bouche, vin s'il y en avait.

Aeshma n'était pas restée très tranquille durant les dix jours qu'elle avait passés hors de la familia. Les onze jours.

Le matin du dimanche où elle et Atalante devaient revenir à Patara, Julia Metella Valeria avait fait parvenir un message à Téos, lui apprenant dans des termes respectueux, mais fermes, que les deux gladiatrices ne rentreraient que le lundi. La domina racontait que les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient aidée à chasser des loups de ses domaines et qu'elles méritaient une journée de repos. Téos avait pesté, mais le messager lui avait tendu une bourse bien remplie en déclarant que la domina espérait que cela rachetât ce petit contre-temps. Téos avait dénoué les cordons, versé le contenu de la bourse sur la table et ravalé ses protestations. Il attendrait encore un jour.

Il désirait quitter Patara et remonter en Asie. Il avait décroché un contrat pour septembre à Aphrodisias et il faisait bien trop chaud dans la capitale de la Lycie-Pamphylie. Il y reviendrait en octobre. Le procurateur de Lycie, Aulus Flavius, l'avait engagé pour le munus qu'il comptait donner à l'occasion des Meditrinalias en l'honneur de Jupiter. Une fête qui célébrait la fin des vendanges, typiquement romaine. Une fête qui donnait souvent lieu à des beuveries, sous prétexte que le vin nouveau mélangé à celui de l'année précédente possédait des vertus curatives.

Sept jours de jeux, tous ses gladiateurs engagés, les hommes comme les femmes. Le contrat à Aphrodisias était moins intéressant, vingt gladiateurs et seulement deux paires de gladiatrices, mais il lui permettrait de lancer pour la première fois dans l'arène quelques novices en ce qui concernaient les hommes. Pour les femmes, il verrait sur place qui il ferait combattre. Peut-être appairerait-il une paire de secutors et une paire composée d'une mirmillon et d'une rétiaire. Une paire en forme de test et une paire plus aguerrie. Les spectateurs aimaient les femmes-rétiaires. Il ferait combattre Margarita ou Atalante. C'était de loin les deux meilleures. Le munus lui offrait toutes sortes d'opportunités et le voyage à pied servirait à l'entraînement de ses gladiateurs. C'était pourquoi, il avait accepté l'engagement du munéraire d'Aphrodisias sans trop discuter les prix.

Atticus avait examiné Aeshma à son retour. Il s'était félicité de la guérison de sa cuisse, mais il avait maugréé en découvrant son dos. Certaines plaies s'étaient ré-ouvertes plusieurs fois. Il lui avait demandé comment cela était arrivé. Aeshma avait donné de vagues explications et quand Atticus avait insisté en lui reprochant de le prendre pour un imbécile, elle s'était enfermée dans le silence. Il avait essayé d'obtenir des informations auprès d'Atalante, mais la jeune Syrienne avait, comme sa camarade, esquivé les questions et affirmé qu'elle avait passé très peu de temps en compagnie d'Aeshma. Elle avait de même, très laconiquement répondu aux questions d'Herennius quand, après avoir passé sa tunique par-dessus sa tête pour participer à un entraînement de lutte, il avait découvert qu'elle portait de profondes plaies au thorax :

 _—_ Une louve.

Herennius l'avait immédiatement envoyé à Atticus qui la réprimanda sévèrement de ne pas l'avoir consulté. Il s'était calmé en découvrant que la jeune femme avait été très bien soignée.

 _—_ Qui t'a soignée ?

 _—_ Aeshma et une jeune esclave qui officie comme soigneuse au domaine.

 _—_ Serena ?

Atticus n'avait pas oublié le nom de la jeune fille. Atalante confirma. Le médecin ne commenta pas, mais il se félicita des soins apportés à la grande rétiaire. Aeshma comblait ses attentes. Il regretta une fois encore qu'elle fut esclave et gladiatrice. Mais peut-être, dans dix ou quinze ans, quand sa carrière arriverait fatalement à son terme et si aucun poignard n'avait mis fin à ses jours, pourrait-elle devenir officiellement son aide. Qui sait même, s'il ne pourrait pas en faire son héritière. Il demanda à la jeune rétiaire de ne pas faire de lutte, d'éviter le pancrace pendant quelques jours et la renvoya à l'entraînement.

Herennius aboya le nom d'Atalante. La jeune femme occupée à manier le trident se retourna, tendit l'arme à un valet et courut rejoindre le doctor à petites foulées. Diodoros se tenait le nez dans une main et le sang lui coulait entre les doigts. Aeshma l'air indifférent attendait des instructions. Atalante soupira.

 _—_ Atalante, entraîne-toi avec elle, claqua la voix dure d'Herennius.

 _—_ Bien, doctor.

Atalante se débarrassa de sa tunique. Aeshma baissa un court instant les yeux sur le torse de la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Doctor, Atticus ne veut pas qu'Atalante s'entraîne au pancrace.

Herennius qui s'était éloigné, revint soudain sur ses pas, menaçant.

 _—_ Tu te conduis comme une brute, Aeshma. Atalante est la seule que tu n'abîmes pas quand tu t'entraînes avec elle. Tu t'inquiètes de sa santé ? C'est bien, Aeshma, la félicita-t-il aigrement. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu t'inquiètes aussi de celle des autres que tu envoies chez Atticus. J'en ai marre. Maintenant, vous vous entraînez toutes les deux à ce que je vous demande, que cela vous plaise ou non. Et vous le faites sérieusement.

Il appela l'un des gardes.

 _—_ Si elles ne se montrent pas sérieuses, tu fouettes Atalante. N'hésite pas et ne retiens pas tes coups.

 _—_ Bien, doctor.

 _—_ Vous m'énervez toutes les deux ! siffla Herennius avant de leur tourner le dos.

Aeshma l'énervait à se montrer si brutale et si fermée, Atalante à ne pas l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qui semblait perturber la petite thrace.

Le garde s'amusa, il poussa les deux jeunes femmes à se montrer très combatives et Atalante sentit la morsure du fouet sur ses épaules. Une fois. Deux fois. Quand le garde, pour la troisième fois, leva le bras pour inciter la grande rétiaire à mettre un peu plus de fougue dans ses contre-attaques, Aeshma bondit.

Atalante devança son attaque. Elle lui rentra dedans, la prenant au niveau du bassin, tête en avant. Aeshma décolla et elles roulèrent toutes les deux à terre. La jeune Syrienne ne la laissa pas s'échapper et leur affrontement vira à une âpre lutte au sol. Aeshma se montrait souvent meilleure qu'Atalante à ce genre d'exercice, mais elle était furieuse et elle combattit sans beaucoup de sang-froid.

Le garde avait voulu frapper une fois de trop la jeune Syrienne, injustement, pour le plaisir, parce que ce type était imbu de son pouvoir. Et Aeshma avait soudain décidé de lui montrer où se situait le vrai pouvoir. Peu lui en chaulait d'être punie. Au vue de sa fureur, elle serait même peut-être allée jusqu'à le tuer. Le risque était trop grand. Aeshma avait beau être considérée par Herennius et Téos comme une meliora, une gladiatrice précieuse et de grand prix, le meurtre d'un homme libre, d'un citoyen romain parce que le garde en était un, même dans un instant d'égarement, risquait d'avoir sur sa vie de graves conséquences. Atalante ne lui permettrait pas de tout perdre sur un coup de sang, surtout pas parce qu'elle avait voulu lui venir en aide. La jeune Syrienne avait réagi aussitôt. Elle espérait avoir été assez rapide pour que le garde n'eût pas remarqué que c'était lui qu'Aeshma attaquait.

Atalante prit le dessus. Une première fois. Mais Aeshma les forces décuplées par la rage se libéra au risque de se voir démettre une épaule. La jeune Syrienne combattit alors plus brutalement et l'empêcha surtout de se relever. Elle évita un coude et lança un genou en réponse. Un genou vicieux qui atteignit la thrace à l'entre‑jambe. Atalante la vit grimacer. Elle retourna leur position, Aeshma replia les jambes sur sa poitrine. La lutte qui suivit fut confuse. Et puis, Atalante la renversa et la coinça à l'aide d'une clef qui l'immobilisa douloureusement au sol. Aeshma gémit, mais refusa d'abandonner. Atalante poussa sur ses jambes, tira sur ses bras, à la limite de la rupture. La petite thrace avait beau être souple, ses tendons ne tiendraient pas. Elle râla, grogna, se détendit dans l'espoir de pouvoir se dégager. Sans succès. Atalante la maintenait fermement. Elle leva un doigt. La grande rétiaire relâcha sa clef lentement, testant sa camarade. Aeshma se tint sage, n'esquissa aucun mouvement qui pût passer pour une contre-attaque. Elle attendit qu'Atalante la libérât. Une fois debout, elles s'observèrent un moment.

 _—_ Combattez ! gueula le garde.

Aeshma serra les mâchoires. Atalante attaqua, pressa la jeune Parthe, plaça deux coups violents à la cuisse. Elles se retrouvèrent alors seules. Atalante entraîna Aeshma dans un combat comme les aimait sa camarade. Herennius se rapprocha et le garde n'osa plus caresser de son fouet, le dos, les cuisses ou les épaules de la grande rétiaire. Le doctor, une fois de plus, admira la précision dont elles faisaient preuve, leur énergie, leur vivacité et les techniques que les deux gladiatrices déployaient. Cette entente et cette complicité qui les unissaient dès qu'elles se retrouvaient confrontées l'une à l'autre.

Elles combattaient harmonieusement. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elles partageaient le même plaisir à se défier, à s'affronter. Il avait décelé depuis longtemps l'affection qu'Atalante vouait à Aeshma. Affection à sens unique. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose avait changé. La jeune Parthe était revenue différente de son séjour hors de la familia. Le lien qui attachait la rétiaire à la thrace était maintenant réciproque. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Atalante avait su toucher le cœur solitaire de sa jeune camarade.

Il regrettait souvent qu'elles fussent des femmes. Le public des munus considérait rarement les gladiatrices à l'égal des hommes. Il ne savait pas voir, ses a priori étaient trop forts. Il se montrait injuste envers ces femmes qui s'entraînaient aussi durement que les hommes, qui possédaient des qualités martiales égales à celles de leurs camarades gladiateurs, qui, dans le cas de Aeshma, d'Atalante, mais aussi d'Astarté ou de Sabina, n'avaient rien à envier aux hommes. Les quatre gladiatrices pouvaient, sans crainte les affronter et remporter un combat contre eux. Il émit pour lui-même un rire bref, ces deux filles étaient increvables, elles arrivaient à l'âge de la maturité, elles avaient la force de leur jeunesse et derrière elles, l'expérience de cinq ans d'arène. Si tous les gladiateurs de la familia étaient comme elles, Téos aurait depuis longtemps acheté sa villa et fait construire son ludus.

Les deux gladiatrices se fatiguèrent pourtant et quand leur affrontement perdit en dynamisme, Herennius les enjoignit à s'entraîner avec leurs armes. À frapper dans le vide en avançant ou en effectuant des cercles. Armer, frapper, armer, frapper, sans relâche. Pendant plus d'une heure. Enfin, la cloche sonna. Les gladiateurs remisèrent leurs armes dans le plaustrum qui servait d'armurerie et partirent se baigner à la rivière.

.

Téos avait ordonné le départ le lendemain du retour d'Atalante et d'Aeshma. La familia avait plié armes et bagages et s'était lancée sur la route qui menaient de Patara à Aphrodisias. Ils avançaient par étape d'une dizaine de milles chaque jour. Il leur faudrait vingt à vingt-cinq jours de marche pour avaler les quelques deux cent milles qui séparaient Patara d'Aphrodisias. Et très tôt, chaque matin, ils levaient le campement.

Les gladiateurs, escortés, par des gardes, Herennius et quelques valets, partaient devant au pas de course. Ils portaient les vivres pour la journée, les armes en bois, l'équivalent d'un poids s'élevant à une quarantaine de livres, parfois un peu moins quand le relief était trop important. Herennius faisait régulièrement varier les allures. Le reste du convoi suivait avec les plaustrums, le carpentum de Téos et le reste de la familia : les masseurs, les épouses des gladiateurs libres, les cuisiniers, Atticus et son assistant Métrios, l'armurier et des gardes assez nombreux pour assurer la sécurité des richesses de la familia.

Téos employait vingt gardes. Vingt gardes chargés de la sécurité de ses biens et de faire régner la discipline parmi ses vingt-deux gladiateurs, ses quinze gladiatrices, ses neuf novices _—_ huit garçons et une fille — ses cinq masseurs, ses onze valets à tout faire, son cuisinier et les deux femmes de gladiateurs qui payaient leurs couverts. Téos, pour un laniste itinérant, possédait une grande familia qu'il dirigeait d'une main ferme. Il avait recruté ses gardes parmi d'anciens soldats et d'anciens gladiateurs libres qui avaient eu la sagesse d'arrêter les combats, mais qui étaient restés trop pauvres pour pouvoir survivre par leurs propres moyens.

Le laniste espérait prochainement se fixer et bâtir un ludus digne de ses ambitions. Il ne visait pas la péninsule italienne, la concurrence y était trop forte. En revanche, la partie orientale de l'Empire offrait de belles perspectives d'avenir.

Patara ne possédait pas d'école de gladiateurs. La ville, en pleine expansion, se trouvait idéalement située et il n'aurait aucun mal à s'embarquer de là pour la Grèce, l'Égypte, la Judée, la Syrie, pourquoi pas la Cyrénaïque et, s'il avait de la chance et que ses gladiateurs travaillaient bien, pour l'Italie. Rome. Le rêve secret de Téos était d'être engagé pour l'inauguration du nouvel amphithéâtre qu'avait entreprit d'ériger Vespasien. La rumeur disait qu'elle aurait lieu dans trois ans, quatre ans au maximum. Le temps nécessaire pour combler ses attentes. L'engagement d'Aulus Flavius en octobre avancerait peut-être ses projets. Le prix convenu était important et Téos comptait quadrupler ses gains grâce aux paris.

Le procurateur était un proche de Vespasien. Si les gladiateurs de Téos lui donnaient satisfaction, le laniste aurait peut‑être droit à une prime. Il avait évoqué son désir de se fixer devant le procurateur, d'acheter une villa et de construire un ludus. Aulus Flavius avait paru intéressé. Il avait surtout compris que Téos sollicitait implicitement son appui, flatté d'avoir été retenu pour le munus qu'il voulait donner. Aulus Flavius était resté évasif, mais il avait déclaré qu'il y réfléchirait.

Il avait pensivement regardé Téos et lui avait énigmatiquement demandé s'il était prêt à lui être agréable au cas où le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Téos avait répondu qu'il serait toujours attentif aux demandes du procurateur et qu'ils étudierait toujours celles-ci avec attention. Il assura que seul l'intérêt de ses gladiateurs et de ses gladiatrices lui importait, d'autant plus celui de ceux et de celles _—_ il avait insisté sur le mot _—_ qui combattaient avec brio.

 _—_ Je ne cherche pas des gitons ou des femmes, si c'est à quoi tu penses, avait déclaré Aulus Flavius. Je peux m'en procurer autant que j'en veux.

Téos n'avait rien répondu, il connaissait la réputation du procurateur. Il voulait éviter que sa familia devînt un vivier de prostitués. C'était mauvais pour ses affaires et plus encore pour sa réputation de laniste.

.

La rivière n'était ni très large ni très profonde, mais elle dispensa aux gladiateurs fraîcheur et délassement. Ils avaient couru dix milles, chacun chargés de lourd sacs contenant nourriture, outres de posca et matériel divers. À peine arrivés sur le lieu choisi pour bivouaquer, sans même bénéficier d'un temps de repos, ils s'étaient entraînés durant des heures à lutter, aux maniement des armes, à frapper de leurs armes en bois dur les troncs d'arbres jusqu'à les écorcer.

Les hommes et les femmes sans soucis de quelque pudeur que ce fût, habitués depuis longtemps à partager leurs bains, à combattre et à s'entraîner à moitié nus, sinon entièrement nus, les uns avec les autres, s'étaient déshabillés. Ils prirent d'abord soin de leur corps avant de laver leur tunique, leur pagne, leur strophium pour les femmes, ou leur subligaculum. Les vêtements sécheraient dans l'après-midi.

Ils regrettaient l'absence des masseurs et des masseuses, mais savaient qu'ils arriveraient le soir et que l'après-midi ne serait pas destinée à fainéanter à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il leur faudrait ramasser du bois en quantité, préparer l'aire du bivouac et puis, s'entraîner encore, jusqu'à l'arrivé du reste de la familia. Alors, il leur faudrait monter les auvents ou les tentes si Téos jugeait que c'était utile, préparer le dîner avant que la nuit ne tombât. Retourner à la rivière. Herennius refusait à tout homme sale de prendre part à un repas.

Les gladiateurs, quand ils ne logeaient pas dans une caserne ou que la familia n'avait pas installé un important camp fixe, ne bénéficiaient que de très peu de temps libre. Les deux couples, comme les autres, n'avaient droit à aucune intimité et la discipline se resserrait drastiquement. Il n'était pas toujours facile de s'isoler pour qui le désirait.

L'heure du repas sonna et les quatre-vingt-douze personnes qui constituaient la familia s'installèrent autour du feu. Quatre-vingt-onze. Téos, comme Herennius, comptait inconsciemment ses _hommes_. Et une absence n'échappait jamais à leur œil averti. Téos regarda Herennius. Aeshma. Elle manquait encore à l'appel. Ils savaient tous deux que la jeune femme n'avait pas fui. Elle s'était juste isolée. Les punitions, les fers, la privation, les verges, rien n'y faisait. Aeshma acceptait tout sans protester, parce que si la jeune Parthe en ressentait le besoin, elle fuyait les autres sans se préoccuper des ordres, des interdits et de ce qu'il lui en coûterait de les transgresser. Parfois, elle se contentait de rester silencieuse, assise dans son coin, l'air si mauvais que cela suffisait à lui assurer la tranquillité qu'elle désirait. Mais parfois, la présence même des autres semblait l'indisposer et elle disparaissait dans un coin.

 _—_ Atalante ! cria Herennius.

 _—_ Oui, doctor ?

 _—_ Va chercher...

 _—_ … ta chérie, murmura Perseus une espèce de crétin qui se croyait malin.

Quelques rires fusèrent parmi ceux qui se trouvaient assez proches d'Atalante et Perseus pour avoir entendu la plaisanterie du gladiateur. Atalante se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. La clémence dont seule bénéficiait la grande rétiaire depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Patara n'avait échappée à personne. Plusieurs gladiatrices et autant de gladiateurs avaient pâti de l'humeur exécrable d'Aeshma et lui en gardaient rancune. La petite thrace avait intérêt à surveiller ses arrières et à ne commettre aucune faute car plusieurs de ses victimes attendaient le moindre de ses faux pas pour lui faire payer leurs hématomes, leurs muscles froissés, leurs yeux pochés, leurs nez éclatés, leurs tendons douloureux ou même une épaule démise. L'état de grâce qu'accordait Aeshma à la grande rétiaire en faisait ricaner plus d'un. Pas l'idée qu'elles pussent coucher ensemble, cela n'aurait pas éveillé leur intérêt, mais qu'elles partageassent une histoire d'amour. Voilà ce qui prêtait à la raillerie et aux sarcasmes. Atalante en portait seule le poids. Personne n'avait encore osé se moquer ouvertement d'Aeshma en sa présence.

Il y avait déjà eu des histoires de cœur au sein de la familia, même si elles étaient condamnées et que toujours, elles finissaient amèrement par une séparation. Qu'elle fût acceptée d'un commun accord entre les les amoureux et Téos, ou subie de la plus cruelle des façons. Téos pouvait vendre l'un des amoureux s'il s'avérait être un esclave et par quatre fois, s'en souvenait Atalante, il avait appairé dans un munus l'un des deux amoureux à plus fort que lui, bien plus fort que lui. L'un en était mort, un autre était sorti de l'arène estropié, les deux derniers avaient pris peur et avaient renoncé à leur affection. Téos tolérait les relations sexuelles occasionnelles pourvu qu'elles ne devinssent pas trop fréquentes entre les deux mêmes personnes. Dans une certaine mesure, il tolérait les amourettes entre un gladiateur et un autre membre de la familia, du moment que cela n'allait pas trop loin et de préférence si au moins l'un d'entre eux n'était pas de condition servile, mais il ne les tolérait en aucun cas entre gladiateurs. Qu'ils soient du même sexe ou pas, cela ne changeait rien.

Téos choyait ses gladiatrices. Aeshma et Atalante appartenaient à la petite élite de sa familia, au primus palus. Il ne leur accordait pas spécialement de privilèges, mais tout le monde savait qu'elles avaient de la valeur à ses yeux, comme en avaient le doctor, le médecin, l'armurier, le cuisinier, le mirmillon Piscès, Ajax, Astarté et Sabina. Certains reconnaissaient la supériorité des meliores et les respectaient, mais d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les jalouser. Une histoire d'amour entre Atalante et Aeshma alimentait leurs plus bas instincts parce que, melioras ou pas, les deux petites protégées du laniste ne manqueraient pas d'encourir le courroux de leur maître.

 _—_ Dis-lui de rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe, dit Herennius à Atalante. Sinon, elle portera des entraves aux pieds demain.

Atalante se leva. Herennius venait d'accorder une pause à Aeshma. Il restait une bonne heure avant la fin du jour. Elle se pencha sur Perseus.

 _—_ Je lui rapporterai ce que tu penses d'elle, à moins... que je ne te prenne demain au pancrace. Si je le demande au doctor, il ne me refusera pas la faveur de t'entraîner un peu, il te trouve faiblard dans cette discipline.

Perseus manqua d'air. Si Aeshma se montrait redoutable dans toutes les disciplines martiales, Atalante n'avait rien à lui envier. Sauf peut-être à la lutte. La grande rétiaire était très souple et très vive, comme l'exigeait son armatura si elle voulait rester en vie et gagner ses combats sur le sable. Elle usait de sa grande allonge avec une grande efficacité. Elle n'était pas réputée pour être brutale et vindicative, et c'était une fille plutôt calme et agréable. Elle n'appartenait cependant pas à l'élite de la familia pour sa gentillesse ou sa beauté. Elle y appartenait parce qu'Atalante était une rétiaire d'exception. Une combattante efficiente et dangereuse. Perseus n'avait disputé que sept combats. Il combattait dans l'arène depuis dix-sept mois. Il avait beau fanfaronner et cracher sur les gladiatrices, contre beaucoup d'entre elles, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Atalante l'abandonna plutôt contente d'elle-même et en colère.

.

Assise sous un arbre près de la rivière, Aeshma tournait et retournait entre ses doigts une petite pièce de monnaie sans valeur. Un tétradrachme à l'effigie de l'empereur Néron. Une pauvre pièce en billion, agrémentée de caractères grecs.

Une pièce sortie tout droit des ateliers d'Alexandrie, lui avait certifié Gaïa Metella.

Des cadeaux. Même pas des cadeaux, des présents. Il y avait eu ceux du personnel de la villa : du pain, des fruits séchés, du miel, du parfum.

Serena, Hélènnis, la cuisinière Hanneh, Spurus l'homme qu'avait soigné Aeshma, d'autres qui aimaient Atalante, aucun n'avait voulu les laisser partir sans leur exprimer leur joie de les avoir connues ou leurs remerciements. Des présents qu'ils avaient offerts à la hauteur de leurs moyens et de leurs possessions personnelles. Il y avait eu ces cadeaux et puis, ceux des dominas.

Julia Metella Valeria n'avait rien donné sinon les peaux de loup promises. Marcia, embarrassée, avait déclaré qu'elle avait apporté des cadeaux, mais qu'ils étaient, selon ses propres termes, vraiment trop nuls et qu'il serait offensant, avait-elle dit avant qu'Atalante ne protestât, qu'elle les offrît à deux femmes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie et l'avaient protégée contre les loups.

 _—_ Vous ne pouvez rien accepter, leur avait-elle ensuite déclaré. J'aurais aimé vous offrir une arme, mais je sais qu'il vous est interdit d'en posséder. L'argent, c'est carrément offensant. On donne de l'argent à des mercenaires, à des employés et vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je voudrais juste que vous gardiez un souvenir de moi. Un truc qui vous rappelle que je vous aime. Alors...

Aeshma avait beau avoir trouvé son discours complètement déplacé et non avenu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être émue par le choix de la jeune fille. Il lui avait plu, même si elle trouvait son geste trop sentimental. Marcia avait tendu ses deux poings fermés devant les deux jeunes gladiatrices, puis elle les avait doucement retournés et ouverts, guettant leur réaction. Aeshma avait froncé les sourcils, Atalante avait souri. Des plumes. De simples plumes. Des empennages de flèches.

 _—_ Ce n'est rien et vous les perdrez certainement, mais ici, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Gaïa avait penché la tête et un sourire doux avait étiré le coin de ses lèvres. Aeshma ne savait pas si la domina avait gratifié la jeune Syrienne d'un présent. Atalante lui devait la vie, peut-être Gaïa pensait-elle que cela était suffisant, mais elle n'avait pas oublié Aeshma.

.

La domina l'avait coincée sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre le matin du départ et lui avait tendu le tétradrachme.

 _—_ Il a été frappé dans les ateliers d'Alexandrie, lui avait-elle simplement déclaré.

Aeshma était bêtement restée à regarder la pièce qui brillait entre les doigts de la domina.

 _—_ Je veux que tu le prennes, Aeshma.

Gaïa avait lourdement insisté sur son nom. La jeune Parthe s'était pincée les lèvres. Gaïa lui avait saisi la main et l'avait levée paume tournée vers le ciel. Elle l'avait fermement maintenue par le poignet et lui avait posé le tétradrachme dans la main. Ensuite, elle lui avait refermé les doigts dessus.

 _—_ Il n'a aucune valeur pécuniaire, avait-elle alors ajouté.

Elle avait ensuite lâché la main d'Aeshma et l'avait laissée seule. Aeshma n'avait même pas eu le courage de croiser son regard.

Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si ce présent était à prendre comme une insulte ou pas. Si c'était une manière injurieuse de la payer. De lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait de ses services et à quel prix elle les évaluait, ou si le message était autre. Pourquoi une pièce frappée à Alexandrie ? Pourquoi le lui avoir spécifié ? Cette monnaie n'avait même pas court dans cette partie du monde. À moins de se rendre chez un changeur, Aeshma ne pourrait rien acheter avec.

 _—_ Tu joues sans cesse avec cette pièce, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

Aeshma sursauta, elle était si concentrée sur le tétradrachme qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Atalante la rejoindre. La grande rétiaire s'assit à ses côtés et avant qu'Aeshma ne l'eût réalisé, elle tenait la pièce entre ses doigts.

 _—_ Ata, protesta Aeshma.

 _—_ Laisse-moi regarder, Aesh, exigea Atalante en empêchant la petite thrace de récupérer son bien.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? râla Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu as raté le dîner. Tu pensais peut-être que cela allait passer inaperçu ?

Atalante examina attentivement la pièce.

 _—_ Aesh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur la pièce ?

 _—_ Rien de spécial.

 _—_ C'est du grec ?

 _—_ Mmm, confirma la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Elle sort d'où ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu ne l'avais pas avant, remarqua Atalante

 _—_ Ata... l'avertit Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est elle, réalisa soudain la jeune Syrienne. Marcia nous a offert les plumes, Julia Metella, les peaux de loup. Elles nous ont donné leur présent alors que nous étions ensemble. Mais Gaïa Metella...

 _—_ Elle t'a offert quelque chose ? demanda Aeshma surprise.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Une flûte.

 _—_ Une flûte ? Tu n'as jamais joué de la flûte.

 _—_ J'en ai joué, il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en est douté ou pas. Peut-être. C'était sa manière, je crois, de me rappeler que nous avions sauvé les bergers et le troupeau.

 _—_ Tu as organisé la défense du camp.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Atalante sans fausse modestie. Mais je me suis étonnée qu'elle vienne me voir seule à seule.

 _—_ Elle est belle ?

 _—_ Qui ? La domina ?

 _—_ Non, idiote ! La flûte.

Atalante rit de sa bêtise.

— Désolée. C'est une flûte en buis. Et oui, c'est une belle flûte.

— Tu en as joué ?

— Non.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses.

 _—_ Aeshma, l'appela doucement Atalante. Que s'est-il passé avec Gaïa Metella ?

La jeune Parthe s'assombrit.

 _—_ Pourquoi cette pièce ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Aesh... tu as couché avec elle ?

Aeshma reprit la pièce dans les doigts d'Atalante et recommença à jouer avec. La tête baissée.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter, mais tu es si sombre depuis lundi matin. Il y a eu cette dernière soirée. Tu avais l'air, euh... normale, plutôt heureuse en fait, même si j'ai bien vu que quelque chose te tracassait. Mais, là ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de vraiment très affable, mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue comme ça.

 _—_ Comme quoi ?

 _—_ Morose, brutale, indécise... désemparée. En tout cas, pas depuis... des années, conclut abruptement Atalante. Tu ne doutes jamais de rien, tu ne regrettes jamais rien, tu assumes tout et là... Aesh, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

 _—_ J'ai...

 _—_ Quoi, Aesh ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Parce que tu as bien fait quelque chose, non ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, Ata.

 _—_ Raconte. On a jusqu'à la tombée du jour, c'est assez pour tout me raconter entre tes longs silences.

 _—_ T'es débile, lui reprocha la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ J'ai cru comprendre que je ne risquais pas grand-chose en ce moment. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs, soupira la jeune femme.

 _—_ Téos et Herennius ?

 _—_ S'il n'y avait qu'eux, cela me dispenserait des plaisanteries malintentionnées.

 _—_ Hein ?! s'exclama Aeshma d'un ton belliqueux. Qui ?

 _—_ T'inquiète, je prends des notes.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, lui dit sincèrement la petite thrace.

 _—_ Ne le sois pas. Je suis fière de... d'être... de ne pas être la cible de ta mauvaise humeur. Je t'aime beaucoup, Aesh. Tu le sais. Alors, si tu te montres sympa avec moi, j'avoue que j'apprécie, sourit Atalante. Pour les autres, je leur ferai ravaler leurs insinuations, avec ou sans ton aide.

 _—_ Mmm.

Aeshma se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

 _—_ Allez, raconte, l'encouragea Atalante. Que s'est-il passé ?

 _—_ Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Comme quand Téos m'a forcée à revêtir ton armatura ? demanda sombrement Aeshma

 _—_ Non, Aeshma. Ça, c'est un truc de gladiatrice, une punition pour ton arrogance.

 _—_ Mais je crois que cette fois-ci, j'ai été encore plus nulle.

 _—_ Personne ne le saura. Je te fais le serment de ne jamais en parler à personne et de ne jamais me moquer méchamment de toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à broyer du noir. Ça fait cinq jours, Aesh, ce n'est plus possible.

 _—_ D'accord, mais je ne crois pas que tu pourras y changer quoi que ce soit.

 _—_ On verra bien.

Aeshma haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Elle accordait sa confiance à Atalante, elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi, mais qu'elle le voulût ou pas, ces onze jours avaient modifié leurs relations. Aeshma le regretterait certainement un jour, mais cela ne servait à rien de le nier.

.

* * *

.

Il y avait eu la nuit au campement et ce qu'Aeshma n'avait pas su après que Gaïa l'eût quittée pour rejoindre sa sœur et Marcia dans une hutte que leur avaient aménagée les femmes des bergers. Julia Metella avait protesté contre cet honneur car elle aurait préféré, tout comme Gaïa, dormir à la belle étoile, mais il était difficile de refuser un gîte offert avec tant de gentillesse. Les femmes avaient soigneusement balayé le sol, entassé des peaux pour en faire un épais matelas. Julia était partie avec Marcia.

Quand Gaïa les avait rejointes, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement sur le ventre et il y avait peu de chance pour que quoi que ce fût la réveillât. Julia dormait à moitié.

 _—_ Où étais-tu ? marmonna-t-elle.

 _—_ Dehors.

 _—_ Mmm, tu aurais dû y rester.

 _—_ Ça n'aurait pas été correct envers les bergers.

 _—_ Il suffisait que je dorme ici. C'est moi leur domina.

 _—_ Je suis ta sœur. Je ne voulais pas simplement compatir à ton malheur, mais le partager aussi.

 _—_ Oui, rit doucement Julia. Ça ne sent vraiment pas très bon.

 _—_ Tu devrais leur proposer d'envoyer leurs peaux au domaine et de les faire tanner pour eux.

 _—_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient.

 _—_ Pousse-toi.

Gaïa s'allongea auprès de sa sœur.

 _—_ Raconte-moi pour la petite gladiatrice, demanda Julia.

 _—_ Que je te raconte quoi ? demanda Gaïa sur la défensive.

 _—_ Son sauvetage. Oh... il y a autre chose à raconter ?

 _—_ Non, et je t'ai déjà tout raconté.

 _—_ Dans les grandes lignes seulement, je veux des détails et j'aimerais exactement savoir quels risques inconsidérés tu as pris.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas pris de risques inconsidérés.

 _—_ Raconte ça à d'autres, Gaïa. Je te connais. Tempestas était prêt à s'emballer quand vous êtes arrivées. Si tu n'étais pas si bonne cavalière, vous ne seriez pas rentrées.

 _—_ Bah, ce n'était rien. C'est elle qui a pris des risques en refusant de partir avec Marcia. Quand je suis arrivée...

Julia écouta attentivement sa sœur, elle aurait aimé la voir, lire dans ses yeux et dans les expressions de son visage ce qu'exprimait le ton de sa voix, le choix de ses mots. Il transparaissait beaucoup d'admiration dans son discours, de considération aussi. Et de peur. Gaïa avait eu peur pour la petite thrace.

Julia sourit dans le secret de la nuit. Ces cinq derniers jours avaient ouvert le cœur de sa sœur. Elle avait arrêté de ne se soucier que de la sécurité et du bien-être de sa grande sœur. Gaïa avait tourné son regard vers d'autres. Pour un peu, Julia aurait bien envoyé un présent de prix à Aulus Flavius. Ce pervers débauché et corrompu avait contribué sans le vouloir à emmener Gaïa explorer les chemins de l'amitié. Les vrais chemins de l'amitié, ceux simples et sincères qui n'impliquaient ni calculs ni rapports de force.

Enfin, c'était le cas en ce qui concernait les relations de Gaïa avec Marcia. Le cas de la jeune gladiatrice semblait plus compliqué. Aeshma n'en portait pas la responsabilité, Julia trouvait la jeune femme honnête et simple. Carrée. Gaïa s'amusait parfois avec la petite thrace et pas toujours gentiment. Julia ne comprenait pas trop l'attitude de sa sœur. Si celle-ci éprouvait vraiment de la sympathie pour la jeune gladiatrice, il lui aurait été facile de profiter de sa présence. Aeshma se montrait particulièrement abordable lorsqu'elle donnait des leçons ou qu'elle chevauchait. Julia, quand elles avaient participé aux longues ballades à cheval en compagnie de Marcia, de Gaïa et de la jeune Parthe, avait remarqué comme la gladiatrice se montrait heureuse, comment elle aspirait à la victoire lors des défis que se lançaient les cavalières. C'était l'un des rares moments où celle-ci oubliait qu'elle était de condition servile et qu'elle courait contre des aristocrates. Julia avait noté la conscience aiguë qu'avait Aeshma de son statut, de celui de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était dotée d'un caractère ombrageux et fier, mais elle luttait contre celui-ci. Elle bridait sa propension à répondre à la moindre des contrariétés, aux provocations, à ce qu'elle jugeait inadmissible. Gaïa en avait joué, mais Julia se demandait si sa sœur avait compris que la jeune gladiatrice vivait enfermée dans sa condition et qu'elle s'y maintenait volontairement. Elle en souffrait certainement, mais elle n'oublierait jamais où se trouvait sa place. Aeshma était ce genre de personne qui, si on avait oublié de la rappeler le soir, reviendrait d'elle-même réintégrer sa geôle et se passer les fers aux pieds.

.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce que la jeune Parthe avait vécu.

Le lendemain matin, Aeshma et tous ceux venus de la villa prirent congé des bergers. Tibalt vint s'agenouiller cérémonieusement devant Julia. Il la remercia de son aide et lui assura que si elle avait un jour besoin d'eux, ils répondraient tous présents.

 _—_ Nous donnerons notre vie pour vous, domina. Nous tuerons pour vous si vous nous le demandez.

 _—_ Merci, Tibalt.

Elle se tourna vers les bergers et leur parla du lien qui les unissait elle et eux. Ils comprirent surtout, qu'à ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas les hommes à demi-sauvages que méprisaient et redoutaient les autres, mais qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante de ses gens, de sa familia.

 _—_ Tu es très douée, la félicita Gaïa un peu plus tard.

 _—_ Je suis sincère, c'est tout.

.

Le personnel de la villa les attendait avec impatience et angoisse. Ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle depuis le départ des dominas. Il y avait aussi six maris et des amis parmi les hommes qui les avaient accompagnées. Julia avait perdu quatre hommes et ramenait sur des brancards de fortune trois blessés gravement mordus. Il y eut des cris et des pleurs. L'un des morts était marié, père de deux enfants. Deux des blessés aussi, et l'un d'entre eux ne survivrait certainement pas. Serena demanda de l'aide pour les transporter à ce qui servait d'infirmerie au domaine. Aeshma sauta au bas de son pommelé et disparut avec elle.

Elle ne réapparut qu'à l'heure tardive du déjeuner et seulement parce que Julia avait envoyé Atalante la chercher. La domina voulait leur parler. Aeshma avait tenu à soigner les blessés et à donner des consignes précises à Serena. Elle devait rentrer à Patara le jour même et elle ne pourrait plus assister la jeune esclave. Elle prit aussi le temps d'ausculter tous ceux du groupe qui avaient été mordus, même superficiellement. Elle les envoya se laver et exigea qu'ils revinssent la voir ensuite. Quand Atalante arriva, elle n'avait pas fini de poser les bandages à tout le monde. Elle engagea la grande rétiaire à l'aider.

 _—_ La domina m'a envoyée te chercher.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas fini.

 _—_ Oui, mais...

 _—_ Je sais, je sais, Ata. Mais je veux finir ici. Aide-moi, tu sais faire ça.

Atalante accepta. Il n'était peut-être pas très prudent de faire attendre les dominas, mais Aeshma s'occupait des blessés avec dévouement et les dominas leur pardonneraient leur retard si elles savaient qu'Aeshma n'avait pas voulu renoncer à prendre soin de leurs gens. Quand elles eurent fini, Aeshma s'occupa d'Atalante. La jeune femme s'était lavée et elle se contenta de lui passer un baume cicatrisant et analgésique sur le torse

 _—_ Tu aimes ça, en fait, observa Atalante.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Soigner.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ C'est drôle, reprit Atalante.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

 _—_ Tu es gladiatrice, expliqua Atalante.

 _—_ Et alors ?

 _—_ D'habitude, notre métier consiste à blesser les gens ou à les tuer.

 _—_ Il faut être en bonne santé pour ça.

Atalante rit de sa réplique.

 _—_ T'es vraiment débile, Ata. Si tu sais soigner, tu sais d'autant mieux où frapper et comment.

 _—_ Pas faux, décida de ne pas insister Atalante.

.

Les dominas, certainement au courant de la raison de leur retard, ne leur firent aucun reproche et elles annoncèrent aux deux jeunes gladiatrices qu'elles ne rentreraient pas dans la journée à Patara.

 _—_ J'ai envoyé un message à votre laniste. Vous rentrerez demain, déclara Julia sans plus d'explication.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne protestèrent pas. Elles ne remercièrent pas non plus.

 _—_ Vous méritez une journée de repos, intervint Marcia heureuse de passer une journée de plus avec les deux gladiatrices. Atalante est blessée et...

 _—_ Aeshma a besoin d'un bon bain, la coupa Gaïa avec une grimace amusée.

Aeshma se troubla.

 _—_ Tu es encore pleine de sang, expliqua Gaïa. Et tu ne sens pas très bon.

Aeshma rougit.

 _—_ Atalante a pris le soin de se laver des pieds à la tête et de se changer, continua Gaïa.

 _—_ Je... euh...

 _—_ Tu n'en as pas eu le temps, lui dit gentiment Julia. Tu t'es occupée des blessés, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Je te remercie, mais il va falloir prendre un peu soin de toi. Gaïa n'est pas très délicate, mais elle a raison. On dirait que tu portes un masque capillaire et ta tunique... dit-elle en se fendant d'une grimace de dégoût. Je vais te faire préparer un bain.

 _—_ Euh, je peux...

 _—_ Te laver ailleurs, c'est vrai, la coupa Julia. Mais tu as sauvé Marcia, tu t'es occupée de mes gens et tu es vraiment sale. Gaïa et moi nous sommes baignées ce matin. J'aurais bien accordé le même privilège à ta camarade, mais elle était déjà propre quand je me suis enquise d'elle. Finissez de manger. Atalante, nous repartirons demain matin, d'ici-là, tu as quartier libre. Sois juste présente pour le dîner. J'aimerais que vous passiez ce dernier repas en notre compagnie. Aeshma, tu iras au bain et ensuite tu feras aussi ce que bon te semble.

 _—_ Bien, domina, accepta Aeshma sans plus protester.

 _—_ C'est parfait alors.

Julia leva son verre, une servante s'empressa de le remplir et de servir les quatre autres convives.

Aeshma commit son premier faux pas au moment du bain. Hélènnis s'était occupée de remplir le bassin et de faire brûler des huiles essentielles. Elle était ensuite venue chercher Aeshma au jardin et la jeune gladiatrice avait humé avec plaisir l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce.

 _—_ J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas les parfums aux notes trop florales et que tu préférerais quelque chose de plus frais.

 _—_ C'est agréable, apprécia Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est un mélange à base de bergamotier et de sphagnos.

 _—_ Ça sent la forêt et les vergers.

 _—_ Oui, je savais que tu aimerais l'odeur du sphagnos.

Aeshma regarda curieusement Hélènnis. La femme devait être âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, brune, mince. Pourquoi se montrait-elle si attentionnée ? Elle lui rappelait...

 _—_ Serena est ma fille, répondit Hélènnis à sa question muette. Tu t'es montrée très bonne avec elle.

 _—_ Ah, euh...

 _—_ Déshabille-toi et viens te détendre.

Aeshma passa sa tunique raidie par la saleté par-dessus sa tête, quitta la feminalia qu'elle portait, déroula son strophium, et entra dans l'eau. Elle soupira de plaisir. Hélènnis sourit. L'eau était chaude et quand Aeshma s'assit et se cala, maintenant que son dos le lui permettait, contre les bords du bassin, elle ferma les yeux et son nez fut envahi par une odeur encore plus agréable que celle qui flottait légère et pleine de fraîcheur dans la pièce.

Du safran. Hélènnis avait parfumé l'eau du bain avec du safran. On cultivait la plante dans la région. Du moins, dans la proche Cilicie. Aeshma le savait, mais ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'est que la livre de safran de Cilicie tournait autour des vingt deniers. Il était fort peu probable qu'Hélènnis eût cette fois décidé seule d'offrir un bain parfumé au safran à la jeune gladiatrice. Elle n'avait pu qu'obéir à une consigne des dominas. Aeshma se demanda ce qui pouvait justifier un tel luxe, une telle dépense. Le bain aurait amplement suffit à lui exprimer leur reconnaissance.

 _—_ Tout se passe comme tu le désires ?

La domina.

Gaïa.

Aeshma ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme se tenait, comme la première fois, appuyée nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle arborait un petit sourire suffisant.

 _—_ Laisse-nous, Hélènnis. Je vais prendre soin de notre invitée.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Et merci, Hélènnis, ajouta Gaïa.

 _—_ Tout a été fait selon vos désirs, domina.

Voilà à qui Aeshma devait tant de luxe. Hélènnis vérifia que rien ne manquait et s'éclipsa en refermant la porte derrière elle. Les deux jeunes femmes restées seules s'évaluèrent du regard. En fait, Aeshma n'avait aucune idée du comportement qu'elle se devait d'adopter. Devait-elle faire quelque chose ? Dire quelque chose ? Dans l'incapacité de décider, elle attendit. Sans bouger. Elle avait les bras étendus sur les bords du bassin et ne s'aperçut pas de ce que son attitude pouvait avoir de provocante.

 _—_ Tu accepterais que je m'occupe de toi ? lui demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ On s'occupe de toi au ludus, non ? On te masse, on te lave, on te soigne.

 _—_ Nous ne sommes pas souvent logés dans un ludus, domina. Nous avons plus souvent droit aux rivières et aux ruisseaux, qu'aux bains, même publics.

 _—_ Mmm, mais tu as quand même l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ma façon de te remercier pour hier.

Gaïa défit la boucle ouvragée de sa ceinture et posa celle-ci sur un petit siège en bois. Elle passa ensuite sa tunique par-dessus la tête. Elle portait un strophium de lin et une courte feminalia. Elle se retourna et sembla tergiverser un moment.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Elle s'est déshabillée ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Si tu ne me laisses pas parler, tu ne le sauras pas, ronchonna Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est bizarre, dit pensivement Atalante. J'aurais détesté être à ta place.

 _—_ Tu n'y étais pas.

 _—_ À quoi as-tu pensé ?

 _—_ À rien.

 _—_ À rien ?! demanda Atalante d'un ton incrédule.

 _—_ Ben, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle voulait... mais je n'en étais pas complètement sûre.

 _—_ Et... ?

 _—_ Elle ne s'est pas déshabillée.

 _—_ Oh...

Oui, c'était bizarre en fin de compte. D'après ce que racontait Aeshma, Atalante s'attendait à ce que la domina eût obtenu ce qu'Atalante pensait qu'elle désirait obtenir, et ce depuis le premier soir. Elle en avait douté à un moment, mais plus maintenant. Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait pu tant perturber Aeshma. La jeune Parthe ne s'était jamais montrée très timide. Elle vivait sainement et sereinement sa sexualité, et n'hésitait jamais à satisfaire ses désirs. La domina était jolie et sa condition gardait Aeshma d'un désir de liaison toujours possible.

 _—_ Et après ?

 _—_ Après ?

.

* * *

.

Après, la domina était entrée dans l'eau. Aeshma n'avait pas bougé et Gaïa s'était approchée. Très près. Elle s'était penchée sur elle, les yeux brillants, et Aeshma s'était troublée, sans savoir si la domina s'en était rendue compte. Celle-ci avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule, puis elle s'était reculée, un savon à la main.

 _—_ Je vais te laver les cheveux, ce sont eux qui nécessitent le plus de soin. Avance-toi.

Aeshma avait fait comme elle le lui commandait, la domina s'était placée derrière elle. Elle l'avait savonnée, rincée, savonnée une deuxième fois. Un système permettait d'obtenir de l'eau claire à la demande. Le trop‑plein du bain s'écoulait par un tube planté dans le siphon et il suffisait de le retirer pour vider l'eau du bassin. Gaïa utilisait une grande louche en bois pour recueillir l'eau claire dont elle avait besoin pour rincer la jeune gladiatrice. Elle lui avait ensuite versé de huile épaisse et odorante sur la tête et lui avait doucement massé le cuir chevelu. Puis elle avait lissé ses longs cheveux, insisté sur les pointes.

Tous les soins s'étaient déroulés dans le silence le plus complet, à la douce clarté des flammes des lampes à huile. La vapeur dessinait des halos multicolores qui atténuaient encore un peu plus la lumière déjà discrète. On distinguait à peine les peintures murales et tout dans la pièce invitait au délassement et au repos. Aeshma avait une ou deux fois laissé échapper un gémissement de bien-être, mais la domina, au grand soulagement de la Parthe, n'avait émis aucun commentaire.

Gaïa la peigna avec délicatesse et lui rinça abondamment les cheveux. Aeshma était assise, la domina se tenait à genoux. Elle finit d'une main sur son front par basculer la tête de la petite thrace en arrière et versa l'eau en veillant à ne pas lui mouiller le visage. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour en effacer la moindre trace d'huile. Elle reposa ensuite la louche et tapota l'épaule d'Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est fini.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

 _—_ Je t'en prie, ce fut... un réel plaisir.

D'accord.

.

Gaïa se releva et sortit du bassin. Elle attrapa l'un des linges laissés par Hélènnis pour qu'elles pussent s'essuyer, retira ses sous-vêtements et se sécha. Aeshma sortit dans son dos et se rapprocha. Incertaine. Gaïa s'était soudain immobilisée. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté. Aeshma respira un grand coup et rompit le peu de distance qui les séparait. Elle posa légèrement ses lèvres à la base du cou, sur l'épaule offerte. Gaïa ferma les yeux et Aeshma posa un autre baiser. Elle n'aurait jamais dû.

.

* * *

.

Atalante la regarda l'air complètement perdue.

 _—_ Je ne comprends rien du tout, Aesh. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as fait une erreur ?

 _—_ Parce que, après... ça a été la merde, grommela la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Comment ça ? C'est ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Et... euh, toi, c'est que tu voulais aussi en fin de compte.

 _—_ Je ne voulais rien du tout, je croyais seulement que...

 _—_ Que quoi ?

 _—_ Elle a dû dépenser une fortune pour nous avoir. Onze jours, Ata, tu te rends compte ? Téos aime l'argent. Il savait très bien que ce genre de demande ne pouvait être motivée que par un caprice. Il a dû lui faire cracher des centaines de deniers, qui sait même des dizaines d'aureus. Et si c'est elle qui a payé de son propre chef, elle a dû satisfaire ses exigences au-delà de ce qu'il espérait.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

 _—_ C'est moi qu'elle voulait. J'étais sa chose, son bien, elle me l'a assez laissé entendre pendant notre séjour. Je croyais qu'elle voulait me mettre dans son lit, satisfaire un fantasme. Les gens aiment baiser les gladiateurs, hommes ou femmes, ils s'en foutent. Nous avons le goût de l'interdit, du sang, ça les excite, grogna Aeshma acerbe.

 _—_ Mouais...

Atalante reconnaissait qu'Aeshma n'avait pas tort, mais même si elle ne les avait pas crues différentes au départ, elle avait du mal à comparer les deux dominas au reste de l'humanité. Elles devaient comme les autres courir les munus et s'enthousiasmer devant de beaux combats, mais elles ne les avaient pas regardées comme des bêtes d'arène.

Atalante s'était sentie appréciée à sa juste valeur quand elle avait entraîné les dominas et lors du combat contre les loups, elle avait lu de la reconnaissance et de l'estime aussi bien dans les yeux de Julia Metella Valeria que dans ceux de Gaïa Metella. Elles ne considérait pas que les gladiatrices avaient agi comme elles étaient censées agir. Atalante ne s'était pas sentie remerciée différemment par les bergers et leur famille, que par les gens de la villa ou les trois dominas.

Il lui semblait qu'Aeshma était passée à côté de quelque chose. Elle avait attiré l'attention de Gaïa Metella, c'était évident, mais Atalante doutait fort que la jeune domina eût réellement voulu _l'utiliser_ pour satisfaire ses désirs tordus d'aristocrate richissime. Qu'elle eût voulu plier Aeshma sous la semelle de ses sandales, la soumettre et exiger d'elle qu'elle exécutât le moindre de ses désirs ? Atalante n'y croyait pas. Par contre, Aeshma y croyait et surtout, elle était prête à tout pour la satisfaire.

La jeune Parthe avait la capacité d'encaisser. N'importe quoi. Atalante était ressortie traumatisée du banquet auquel elle avait participé à Pergame. Aeshma, malgré ce que lui avait assuré Atalante, serait certainement passée à travers l'épreuve sans sourciller. Elle n'était pas comme Astarté qui prenait toujours plus ou moins plaisir à ce genre de soirée. Aeshma pouvait ne pas y trouver que du déplaisir, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ferait avec et secouerait le lendemain matin la luxure et la dépravation qui auraient pu la souiller d'un coup d'épaule, tout comme au bain, à l'aide d'un strigile, elle débarrassait son corps du sable et de la poussière qui lui collait à la peau. Là, était peut-être le nœud du problème. Aeshma s'était trompée.

 _—_ Alors, tu as satisfait ses fantasmes à ce moment-là ?

 _—_ Non.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa avait soupiré, doucement gémi. Aeshma avait alors posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Gaïa lui avait durement saisi les poignets et les avait retirées de son corps. Aeshma s'était précipitamment reculée. La domina s'était retournée, une expression rêveuse affichée sur le visage. Puis lentement, un sourire narquois lui avait étiré le coin des lèvres. Mais ses yeux démentaient sa bouche. Aeshma détourna la tête.

 _—_ Je rentrerai demain avec vous à Patara. J'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi, mais je t'attends sans faute au dîner.

Elle s'enroula dans son drap de bain, ramassa ses affaires, ses sandales et sortit. Elle se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte.

 _—_ Tu as de très beaux cheveux, Aeshma. Et maintenant, tu sens très bon.

Très belle sortie, pensa Aeshma. Que voulait-elle dire ? Sa déclaration possédait-elle un sens caché ? Aeshma souffla, attrapa les vêtements propres qu'Hélènnis avait laissés à son intention et réfléchit en s'habillant à comment elle aimerait passer cette dernière après-midi de liberté. Si Marcia lui mettait la main dessus, elle la passerait avec elle, qu'elle le souhaitât ou non. Mais peut-être que la jeune fille avait en son absence entrepris Atalante. La grande rétiaire savait se montrer agréable et elle possédait d'indéniables qualités pédagogiques. Aeshma pourrait peut-être éviter l'enthousiasme débordant de Marcia et passer son après-midi à la forge. Elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose, mais le métier lui avait beaucoup plu. Le travail du métal, la précision qu'il demandait. Elle avait bêtement pensé que ce n'était qu'une question de force, Berival lui avait ouvert les portes d'un art fascinant. Si rien ne s'y opposait, elle passerait l'après-midi avec lui. Même si elle ne forgeait pas, elle le regarderait et l'écouterait partager avec elle sa passion pour son métier. Elle n'aimait pas les bavards, mais s'ils se montraient aussi intéressants que Berival, elle était prête à les écouter durant les douze heures de la journée et les quatre veilles de la nuit. Le forgeron était l'une des plus belles rencontres que la vie lui eût offerte.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ J'aimais bien Berival.

 _—_ Ouais, approuva Aeshma. C'est un gars intéressant.

 _—_ Il se bat bien et ce n'est pas un crétin. J'ai apprécié d'être appairée à lui contre les loups

 _—_ Un crétin ?

 _—_ Parfois, j'aime bien te voler des expressions, observa Atalante en souriant.

 _—_ Et après, tu viens me reprocher qu'on nous ait mariées ensemble ?

 _—_ Je ne t'ai jamais considérée de cette manière-là, tu le sais ?

 _—_ Ouais, malgré tes vannes pourries, je le sais.

 _—_ Ce sont des cons.

 _—_ Vindicative, Ata ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Ce sont des trucs qui te passent généralement au-dessus de la tête.

 _—_ Pas quand ça te concerne.

 _—_ J'ai pas besoin que tu défendes ma réputation, maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne le fais pas pour toi.

 _—_ Ah, non ?

 _—_ Tu es aussi bornée qu'un âne récalcitrant, tu ne comprends jamais rien.

Le regard d'Aeshma se perdit dans le vide. Atalante avait tellement raison.

.

* * *

.

Parce qu'ensuite, elle n'avait rien compris et elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

Le dîner avait été chaleureux, même si l'animation avait surtout été du fait de Marcia et de Gaïa. Les deux gladiatrices habituées aux honneurs les avaient reçus sans en éprouver de gêne. Atalante avait laissé percer son admiration envers les qualités d'archères qu'avaient déployé les trois dominas durant la bataille. Gaïa et Julia l'avaient particulièrement impressionnée. Quand on lui demanda son avis sur la question, Aeshma ne put que rajouter d'autres compliments à ceux qu'Atalante avaient déjà abondamment déversés. Julia souriait en coin, mais Gaïa rayonnait de fierté.

 _—_ Je suis flattée de me voir féliciter par une Parthe, déclara-t-elle ravie.

 _—_ Je ne suis Parthe que parce que je suis née dans le pays des Parthes. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne partage plus grand chose avec ce peuple, observa Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, tu as raison, je suis stupide. Alors, de voir mes qualités appréciées par des guerrières professionnelles. Tu ne peux pas me refuser cette fierté, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Non. Vous la méritez. Toutes les trois.

Marcia leva les bras au ciel et cria sa joie. Atalante, tout comme Gaïa et Julia sourirent, amusées. Aeshma leva, elle, les yeux au ciel.

 _—_ Si vous ne partez pas cet été, je demande à mon père l'autorisation de venir prendre des leçons avec vous.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se montre très enthousiaste à cette idée, la prévint lucidement Julia.

 _—_ Parce que ce sont des gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Oui, mais surtout, parce qu'il ne verra aucun intérêt à dépenser de l'argent alors que tu t'entraînes déjà avec Caper et qu'il peut sans peine te trouver des entraîneurs qu'il sait fiables et qui n'exigent aucune rétribution en échange de leurs leçons.

 _—_ Pff... Tu as raison, mais je peux toujours essayer.

 _—_ Il y a peu de chances pour que nous passions l'été à Patara, domina, déclara Atalante pour alléger la déception de la jeune fille.

 _—_ C'est dommage, regretta Marcia. J'aimais beaucoup tes cours, Atalante.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

 _—_ Les tiens aussi, Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm, mmm, marmonna Aeshma qui la bouche pleine évita de l'ouvrir.

Elle sentait le regard de Gaïa parfois glisser sur elle. Elle avait croisé ses yeux plusieurs fois. Au début, elle avait détourné les siens et puis elle avait arrêté. Elle avait fini par jouer elle aussi à crocheter le regard de la domina, pas assez longtemps pour que les autres s'en aperçussent, mais assez pour que la tension montât entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Marcia avait profité de la fin du dîner pour leur offrir ses plumes d'empennage. Aeshma comme Atalante avaient apprécié le cadeau. Ce qu'il signifiait pour la jeune fille. La deuxième veille n'était pas loin de s'achever, quand Julia se leva et invita par son geste toute la tablée à aller se coucher. Marcia, prise d'une inspiration subite, serra tour à tour les quatre jeunes femmes dans ses bras.

 _—_ Je te dois une vie, Aeshma, murmura la jeune fille émue à l'oreille de la jeune Parthe. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Quand elle la relâcha, Aeshma hocha la tête. Marcia se fendit d'un grand sourire. Les deux dominas souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tout le monde et quittèrent ensemble le jardin dans lequel la table avait été dressée. Atalante vint tapoter l'épaule d'Aeshma et la félicita de s'être montrée si civile.

 _—_ Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'eût été leur manquer de respect.

Atalante avait ri et lui avait lancé une taloche sur le côté de la tête.

 _—_ Respect dû à des gens auprès de qui tu t'es battue ou respect dû à des dominas ?

 _—_ À des dominas, bien évidemment.

 _—_ Aesh...

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Rien, bonne nuit, profite bien de ton lit douillet, lui dit sérieusement Atalante. Je ne crois pas qu'on y aura droit avant longtemps.

.

Aeshma avait ramassé une lampe à huile et était montée dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait posée sur un coffre avant de sortir sur la terrasse. La lune avait grossi, il faisait presque clair. Elle pensa à ce que Gaïa lui avait déclaré quatre jours auparavant :

 _— C'est joli quand même,_ avait-elle dit en parlant de la vue et de la nuit.

La jeune Parthe s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde. Oui, la nuit était belle, la domina avait raison.

Un glissement, une présence si proche qu'Aeshma sentait rayonner la chaleur du corps qui en émanait. Deux mains qui se posaient sur la rambarde, l'enfermant entre ses deux bras. Un souffle dans son cou.

 _—_ Tu admires la nuit ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Un nez qui remontait sur sa nuque.

 _—_ Tu as travaillé à la forge, tu sens le feu.

 _—_ Euh...

Aeshma commençait à se troubler. Elle détestait les petits jeux du chat et de la souris.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui, domina ?

 _—_ Je te plais ?

Aeshma manqua le ton sérieux de la question, la pointe d'appréhension mal dissimulée. C'était le moment où Gaïa lui avait donné l'entière liberté d'être honnête avec elle, d'exprimer vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune Parthe aurait pu trouver une excuse, dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais attentive aux réactions de son corps, parfaitement consciente du désir engendré par le souffle de Gaïa dans son cou, de son nez et de ses lèvres qui l'effleuraient, de son corps qui la frôlait, de la prison de ses bras. Troublée par les frissons qui couraient sur ses avant-bras, sur sa nuque, par le creux qui commençait à lui vriller l'estomac, tenaillée par son besoin de respirer plus fort, plus vite, de satisfaire, au contact, l'appel pressant de la paume de ses mains, Aeshma s'abandonna aux sensations et se laissa avidement emporter.

Elle oblitéra tout ce qui n'appelait pas à la satisfaction de ses sens. Il n'y eut plus dans son esprit que deux corps qui aspiraient à se connaître, à se frotter l'un à l'autre et à se donner du plaisir. Elle oublia les revirements de la domina, ses réactions imprévisibles qui la déstabilisaient tant. Elle oublia qu'elles s'étaient battues côte à côte, que Gaïa lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne, qu'elle lui avait donné son poignard et que, même si Aeshma ne l'avait pas exprimé, ce geste l'avait touchée parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle avait pensé à la domina comme elle pensait à Atalante, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti son geste comme celui d'une domina envers une esclave, mais comme celui d'une simple personne à une autre, d'une sœur d'armes envers sa semblable.

Gaïa s'était adressée à sa raison, Aeshma répondit avec ses sens. Elle pivota entre les bras de la jeune femme, leva la tête et l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire. Gaïa crispa les mains sur le parapet, puis elle enlaça doucement la jeune gladiatrice et trouva ses lèvres. Elle frémit. La jeune Parthe avait les lèvres pleines et elle embrassait très bien, si jamais il y avait une façon de bien embrasser. En tout cas, Gaïa apprécia et elle resserra son étreinte. Aeshma monta une main sur sa nuque. Gaïa gémit et se recula, le souffle court et bruyant. Elle attrapa la main de la jeune Parthe et la tira à sa suite dans sa chambre.

Après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte‑fenêtre, elle se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui attrapa la nuque.

 _—_ Embrasse-moi encore, murmura-t-elle.

Aeshma pressa la domina contre son corps. Elle l'avait testée sur la terrasse, compris ce qu'attendait la jeune femme. Douceur et sensualité. Elle savait toujours ce que l'autre attendait. Souvent, elle s'en moquait éperdument et prenait seulement ce qu'elle, elle voulait. Mais là, c'était différent.

Gaïa enfonça ses doigts dans la nuque de la jeune Parthe, entièrement focalisée sur le baiser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un simple baiser pût ainsi lui chavirer les sens, l'emporter si loin. Mais elle aspira vite à autre chose. Elle retourna Aeshma et l'emporta vers le grand divan qui lui servait de lit. Aeshma sentit le bord toucher l'arrière de ses genoux. Elle rompit le baiser. Gaïa recula, défit la ceinture de la jeune femme, la jeta par terre. Puis s'arrêta.

 _—_ Déshabille-toi, souffla-t-elle.

Aeshma s'exécuta tandis que Gaïa se débarrassait de ses vêtements. Fébrilement. Elle se débattit un moment avec son strophium, râla, et les mains d'Aeshma vinrent se poser sur elle pour l'aider à le dérouler. Ensuite, elles basculèrent sur le lit et assouvirent rapidement leur désir pressant. Une fois celui-ci satisfait, elles s'engagèrent dans un échange lent et sensuel. Gaïa gémissait doucement, Aeshma étouffait parfois quelques grognements dans son cou, quand elle le pouvait. Gaïa flottait. Aeshma se noyait.

La jeune Parthe n'avait jamais autant pris son temps, reculé aussi longtemps sa délivrance, jamais été aussi attentive aux désirs et au plaisir d'un de ses partenaires. Elle courait après son plaisir, mais restreignait son désir, s'accordant à celui de la domina. C'était nouveau et carrément génial, décida-t-elle. Donner du plaisir lui parut aussi réjouissant que de s'entraîner avec un partenaire avec lequel ou laquelle elle se mouvait en harmonie. Si elle en était capable, elle était prête à faire durer le plaisir jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Et puis, brusquement, l'échange cessa.

Gaïa se trouvait allongée sur la jeune Parthe qui ondulait à son rythme sous elle. Elle la sentait partir doucement, mais sûrement, et Gaïa s'ingéniait à prolonger l'instant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et commença à l'explorer dans ses moindres replis. Aeshma gémit et se tendit encore un peu plus. Gaïa plaça une caresse, la jeune Parthe s'arqua sous elle, une main fermement plaquée au creux de ses reins. Gaïa jubilait. Et puis, tout à coup, Aeshma changea imperceptiblement de position, ses mains se firent plus douces, plus précises et Gaïa se sentit partir. Elles avaient déjà basculé avant cela, quand, pleines d'impatience, elles s'étaient retrouvées pour la première fois, peau à peau l'une contre l'autre. Elles avaient avidement couru après leur plaisir. Aeshma l'avait sauvagement mordue et Gaïa l'avait serrée à la briser dans ses bras, mais une fois leur premier désir brûlant satisfait, elles avaient pris leur temps et la lune avait cessé depuis longtemps d'éclairer la chambre à travers les volets.

 _—_ Comment...tu... Comment tu t'appelles ? balbutia Gaïa d'un ton urgent.

Elle voulait savoir son nom. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux montrées particulièrement silencieuses durant leurs ébats, mais Gaïa sentait son plaisir grandir avec une telle intensité qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait restreindre ses cris, qu'elle l'appellerait. Elle voulait la jeune femme auprès d'elle. Celle qu'elle était vraiment, celle qu'elle cachait sous la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Ton... nom... s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en gémissant plus fort.

 _—_ Aeshma.

 _—_ Pas celui-là, ton... ton vrai nom.

Une première vague monta, Gaïa émit un long gémissement suivi de près par un autre, poussé par la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ S'il te plaît, râla Gaïa.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas d'autre nom, domina, haleta Aeshma entre deux grognements de plaisir.

Gaïa se figea et son plaisir, comme son désir, s'éteignirent brusquement. Il n'en resta rien, sinon de la sueur et d'autres fluides corporels nés de leurs ébats. Aeshma à la limite de la rupture sentit le changement, mais Gaïa l'empêcha de s'en préoccuper.

 _—_ Prends ton plaisir... thrace, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Aeshma, se tendit, ses doigts se crispèrent sur Gaïa, sa tête partit en arrière et elle bascula dans un long cri guttural. Gaïa l'emmena aussi loin qu'elle put et la jeune Parthe multiplia les gémissements, puis elle se détendit soudain.

La respiration courte, elle leva les mains pour enlacer Gaïa, mais celle-ci se dégagea avant et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle. Aeshma fronça les sourcils, l'esprit embrumé. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Gaïa, elle avait soudain...

 _—_ Pars d'ici, fit sourdement Gaïa. Retourne dans ta chambre.

 _—_ Domina... commença Aeshma confuse.

 _—_ Va-t'en, claqua la voix dure de Gaïa.

Aeshma se leva, incapable de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué la colère de la domina. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de ses vêtements, mais la lampe à huile s'était éteinte et elle ne voyait rien. Elle abandonna et se résigna à repartir nue. De toute façon, les vêtements ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle hésita. Par où sortir ? Des gens de la villa dormaient certainement dans le salon qui précédait la chambre de la domina. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et sortit sur la terrasse.

.

Le lendemain, Gaïa lui avait remis la pièce et puis, Aeshma et Atalante s'étaient préparées au départ. Julia avait proposé à la jeune Parthe de rejoindre les abords de la ville à cheval. Marcia, elle et Gaïa l'accompagneraient. Atalante marcherait aux côtés du carpentum de Julia et les dominas le réintégreraient avant de rentrer dans Patara. Les chevaux seraient pris en main par des serviteurs et seraient ramenés plus tard au Grand Domaine.

Aeshma avait chevauché en compagnie de Marcia. Gaïa en compagnie de sa sœur. La domina n'avait rien dit à la jeune gladiatrice et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, quand Gaïa lui avait adressé la parole, rien n'avait laissé soupçonné qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle éprouvait le moindre sentiment envers elle, ni même qu'elles avaient passé une partie de la nuit ensemble. Aeshma se cala sur son attitude et chercha à se persuader que cette histoire et la domina l'indifféraient. Mais elle ne put vraiment se mentir. Elle avait l'amère certitude d'avoir sans le vouloir brisé quelque chose, d'avoir blessé la domina et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Après cela, elles s'étaient séparées. Andratus, l'intendant de Julia à Patara, se chargea d'escorter les deux jeunes gladiatrices au ludus municipal. Leur équipement, les présents et les peaux de loup offertes par Julia, avaient été fixés sur un mulet et Andratus devait aussi remettre une bourse à Téos. Une petite prime, un geste de remerciement, une promesse aussi, que les dominas ne l'oublieraient pas. Marcia avait serré les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras. Elles étaient vêtues simplement et proprement, personne ne pourrait s'offenser que la fille du tribun Kaeso Valens Atilia se compromît avec des reprouvées. Julia les avait remerciées sobrement. Gaïa n'avait rien dit. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, d'abord à l'intention d'Atlante, puis à l'intention d'Aeshma. Quand elle avait relevé la tête, elle avait regardé la jeune Parthe. Aeshma, décontenancée, avait perçu une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Pire, une lueur de déception. Gaïa remarqua son trouble et sourit.

 _—_ Tu avais raison. Tu es pleine de talents... thrace.

La phrase avait été teintée de sous-entendus licencieux, mais pas seulement, et le dernier mot sonna comme une gifle. Gaïa y avait mis toute sa morgue d'aristocrate, de maître, et une bonne dose de mépris. Aeshma soutint son regard impassible, mais se mordit inconsciemment un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Gaïa tourna les talons, Julia ordonna le départ et Marcia leur exprima son désir de les revoir bientôt.

 _—_ Je ne vous oublierai jamais, lança-t-elle impétueusement.

Atalante l'avait saluée de la main en riant, Aeshma avait grimacé. Elle aimait bien la jeune fille.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma se tut. Atalante réfléchissait.

 _—_ Et c'est tout ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ C'est quoi le problème, Aesh ?

 _—_ Il n'y a pas de problème.

 _—_ Pff, souffla Atalante.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

 _—_ D'accord, Aesh. Il n'y a pas de problème, alors pourquoi, à l'entraînement, tu casses hargneusement la gueule à tout le monde depuis que nous sommes rentrées ? Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venue t'isoler toute seule ici ? Pourquoi tu tripotes cette pièce dès que tes mains ne sont plus occupées ? Pourquoi tu viens de me raconter toute cette histoire ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aesh...

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai dit que j'avais été nulle.

 _—_ C'était bien avec la domina ?

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ La nuit avec elle, avant qu'elle ne te chasse de son lit, c'était bien ?

 _—_ Ouais, génial, souffla Aeshma sans réfléchir.

 _—_ Oh ! D'après ta tête, ça devait l'être encore plus que ça.

 _—_ Ta gueule, rétorqua Aeshma sans animosité.

 _—_ Alors, quoi ?

 _—_ Elle m'a jetée.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Aesh, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ton prénom ?

 _—_ Tu crois que c'est à cause de cela ?

 _—_ Quand elle te l'a demandé qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

 _—_ Euh... que je m'appelais Aeshma. Que je ne n'avais pas d'autre nom.

 _—_ Tu l'as appelée comment ?

 _—_ ...

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Oui.

Atalante commençait à mieux comprendre, du moins ce qui avait entraîné la domina à rejeter Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Aesh, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ton prénom ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

 _—_ Ça m'arrive parfois de t'appeler Shamiram, rarement, d'accord, et je ne suis pas la seule à le faire.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous me connaissez depuis longtemps. Je n'étais pas gladiatrice à cette époque. Et puis, c'est trop personnel, trop...

 _—_ Intime ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris. Tu as couché avec elle parce que tu pensais que c'était ton devoir envers elle, que tu te devais de satisfaire ses désirs ? Vrai ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Comme elle est, somme toute, assez attirante et même plus que ça, ça ne te gênait pas tant que cela.

 _—_ Ata...

 _—_ Vrai ou faux ?

 _—_ Vrai.

 _—_ Mais ça s'est mal passé, elle t'a demandé ton nom, tu as refusé de lui donner parce que tu considères qu'elle n'a pas à le savoir, que c'est trop intime, tu l'as appelée domina alors que vous étiez, euh... en train de jouir l'une sur l'autre et tout à coup, son désir s'est éteint. Elle t'a fait jouir, t'a méchamment appelée thrace et enfin, elle t'a dit de dégager ? C'est ça ?

 _—_ Euh... Ben... balbutia Aeshma un peu surprise par la crudité des propos d'Atalante.

La grande rétiaire se montrait habituellement réservée et ne s'engageait jamais aussi loin dans des conversions grivoises ou vulgaires.

 _—_ Et depuis, tu broies du noir. Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle était chiante, s'énerva soudain Aeshma. Mais je sais qu'elle m'appréciait. Face aux loups, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Rien ne l'a forcée à venir me chercher. Elle aurait pu me laisser crever. Elle ne l'a pas fait pour Marcia...

 _—_ Non, elle l'a fait pour toi. Elle t'aime bien.

 _—_ Plus maintenant, répondit sombrement Aeshma.

 _—_ Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Mais t'es vraiment nulle, Aesh. Elle t'aime bien, abrutie. Vous tombez dans un lit, vous prenez, d'après ce que tu dis, votre pied, et toi, en plein milieu d'une chaude étreinte, tu l'appelles domina et tu refuses de lui dire ton nom. Que crois-tu qu'elle ait compris ?

 _—_ Ben, euh...

 _—_ Que tu faisais ça par devoir, Aesh, uniquement par devoir. Que tu la baisais parce qu'elle t'avait payée pour le faire. Je ne crois pas que Gaïa voulait assouvir un quelconque fantasme avec une gladiatrice, et même si c'était vrai, ce qu'elle voulait, ce soir-là, c'était être avec toi. Toi, Shamiram. Pas la fille qu'on paie pour ses services, pas l'esclave à qui on ordonne et qui s'exécute. Crois-tu que Marcia nous voyait comme des esclaves ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Gaïa non plus, même si elle a conscience de sa place. Et tu veux savoir ? Elles sont tellement bizarres que je pense que même Julia Metella ne nous voyait pas comme cela et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé à sa sœur de nous louer et de nous soustraire à la soirée du propréteur.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Qu'as-tu éprouvé pour Gaïa à part du désir ?

 _—_ Euh... je ne sais pas. De l'estime, de la colère.

 _—_ Mouais... Je te comprends, Aesh, lui dit gentiment Atalante. Mais c'est trop tard et c'est vrai, tu as été nulle. Elle t'aurait peut-être passé le prénom, mais pas le _domina_ , pas à ce moment-là.

 _—_ Je l'ai offensée.

Atalante soupira.

 _—_ Je l'ai blessée, se reprit Aeshma. Et, euh... je ne me suis pas excusée.

 _—_ Mouais, je crois surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas comprises. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Elle a été aussi nulle que toi.

Atalante avait raison. La jeune Alexandrine n'avait pas correctement évalué la petite thrace et Aeshma, déstabilisée par son comportement s'était méprise sur les intentions de Gaïa. Elle avait vu en elle la domina là où il lui aurait fallu voir une simple jeune femme. Gaïa avait vu la jeune femme, la gladiatrice courageuse et fière, et elle avait oublié l'esclave qu'elle avait payée pour se soumettre à ses désirs.

 _—_ Allez, viens, Aesh. On fait tous des bêtises. Elle oubliera et il lui restera le reste.

 _—_ Le reste ?

 _—_ Mouais, la petite thrace au sale caractère, celle qui a sauvé Marcia Atilia, qui s'est battue contre les loups, qui a chevauché à ses côtés, qui lui a donné des cours, qu'elle s'est amusée à déstabiliser. Elle n'oubliera peut‑être pas ton corps de rêve, mais elle en trouvera bien d'autres pour compenser, acheva Atalante en riant.

 _—_ Mais t'es vraiment débile !

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton corps ?

 _—_ J'ai trop de poitrine.

 _—_ Mais elle est bien ferme sous la main !

 _—_ Je vais te casser la gueule.

 _—_ Arrive ! la défia Atalante en se levant.

Aeshma se catapulta sur la grande rétiaire et elles roulèrent dans la rivière. Une courte lutte s'ensuivit. Atalante s'était fait surprendre, elle avait bu la tasse et Aeshma eut rapidement le dessus. La jeune Syrienne se retrouva à genoux, un bras tendu derrière elle, maintenue par une clef. Aeshma n'avait qu'à exercer une pression sur son épaule pour qu'elle ployât et se retrouvât la tête sous l'eau.

 _—_ Aeshma, Atalante ! claqua une voix derrière elles.

Aeshma poussa, Atalante plongea la tête dans l'eau et la jeune Parthe relâcha sa prise. La grande rétiaire tomba en avant et battit furieusement des bras. Elle se retrouva assise dans le lit de la rivière. Aeshma lui faisait face, un grand sourire épanoui sur tout son visage. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre debout.

 _—_ Vous cherchez vraiment les problèmes toutes les deux. Herennius est furieux, grogna Sabina depuis la rive. Amenez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de pâtir moi aussi de sa colère.

 _—_ Il ne dira rien, lui assura Atalante. J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait.

 _—_ Dérider Aeshma ? Si c'est ça, c'est réussi, déclara Sabina. Je pourrais peut-être rouvrir la bouche sans me prendre un poing dans la gueule.

 _—_ Tu as toujours trop parlé, Sabina, déclara Aeshma goguenarde.

 _—_ Je parle pour toi, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Elle tourna les talons et les engagea à ne pas s'attarder. La nuit tombait.

 _—_ Allez, viens, joli cœur, déclara Atalante à la jeune Parthe. On rentre.

 _—_ Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te moquer, maugréa Aeshma contrariée.

 _—_ Je ne me moque pas. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu as un joli cœur, Aesh.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est ça...

Atalante lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Un bras amical. Affectueux. Aeshma se renfrogna. Voilà où l'avaient menée ces onze jours. À accepter l'étreinte de cette abrutie, à lui raconter sa vie intime et à se retrouver perdue parce qu'une domina avait refusé une étreinte qu'elle avait elle-même sollicitée. À s'en inquiéter. Atalante ne pouvait pas trouver mieux que de la trouver nulle. Elle serra cette imbécile contre elle. Lui parler lui avait fait du bien. Toute cette histoire ne méritait certainement pas qu'elle y attachât autant d'importance. Elle ne reverrait jamais la domina. Elle habitait Alexandrie et elle y repartirait bientôt. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

.

* * *

.

Aulus Flavius s'assit à son bureau et posa son menton dans ses mains.

 _—_ Tu as été imprudent, Silus.

 _—_ Rien ne peut vous relier à ce meurtre, procurateur.

 _—_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait disparaître le corps du légionnaire ?

 _—_ Son meurtre a été imputé à des brigands.

 _—_ Mmm, mais il manquait la tablette de Valens.

 _—_ Il ne manquait pas que la sienne.

 _—_ Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ?

 _—_ Nous savons qu'il veut votre perte. Il est peut-être temps d'agir. Nous aurions dû le faire bien avant aujourd'hui.

 _—_ Non, c'eût été une erreur. Le tuer juste après que le courrier soit parti, le tuer alors que le corps d'un légionnaire de l'escorte a été retrouvé avec la besace du courrier et seulement la moitié des tablettes ? Attendons.

 _—_ Qu'il renvoie un courrier à Vespasien ?

 _—_ Non, nous ne lui en laisserons pas le temps. Tu m'as dit qu'il allait partir en inspection ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi en plein mois d'août ?

 _—_ Des histoires de brigandages et il y a eu des feux, en particulier un, très important, début juillet.

 _—_ L'occasion rêvée. Il part avec une grosse escorte ?

 _—_ Non, il veut éviter que les gens pensent à une opération militaire. Il se présente comme l'oreille de la légion et de l'Empereur, et assure à la population qu'il fera remonter leurs doléances au propréteur et à l'Empereur.

 _—_ Il s'arroge bien du pouvoir.

 _—_ Le propréteur a approuvé son initiative, comme le précédent l'avait approuvé avant lui.

 _—_ Pff, cracha Aulus Flavius. Tous des incapables, des valets, des esclaves incompétents. Comment peuvent-ils remettre leur pouvoir entre les mains d'un vulgaire soldat ? Sans offense, Silus, s'excusa-t-il avant de continuer. Valens ne rédigera pas un autre rapport avant la fin de son inspection, il doit certainement y voir l'occasion de compléter ses notes, car je suis sûr qu'il passera sur les domaines impériaux qui m'ont été confiés. Des brigands, des rebelles, il y en a toujours qui traînent...

 _—_ L'opération doit être bien préparée.

 _—_ Tu as trouvé son espion ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ On ne peut pas risquer une fuite. À combien d'hommes se montera son escorte ?

 _—_ Une demi-douzaine, pas plus, il voyage sous une fausse identité.

 _—_ Une fausse identité ?

 _—_ Oui, Valens pense que la fonction de tribun impressionne trop les gens. Il se fait passer pour un simple cornicularius, un petit principal au service du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens.

 _—_ Voilà qui facilitera son élimination. Mais tu n'as pas trouvé l'espion, Silus. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Valens soit prévenu. Cette histoire doit rester entre nous.

 _—_ Je peux recruter d'autres gens.

 _—_ Ce sont des légionnaires, ça m'étonnerait que Valens parte avec des tirones. Il va s'entourer d'hommes de confiance et d'expérience. Personne ne devra survivre et si c'est malheureusement le cas, personne ne doit pouvoir nous relier aux assassins. Tu peux engager des pirates ou des brigands, mais il nous faut un ou deux combattants aguerris.

 _—_ Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

 _—_ Oui, j'ai ma petite idée.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Des gladiateurs.

 _—_ Mmm, bonne idée, mais vous n'êtes pas laniste. Où trouverez-vous des hommes sûrs ?

 _—_ Je connais un laniste itinérant, il cherche à se fixer, il m'a implicitement demandé mon appui. J'ai engagé toute sa familia pour le munus des Meditrinalias.

 _—_ Téos ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ S'il fait partie de votre clientèle, l'affaire peut se jouer. Nous n'aurons peut-être même pas besoin d'engager d'autres hommes.

 _—_ Une idée ?

 _—_ Il possède des gladiatrices, non ?

 _—_ C'est exact.

 _—_ Des femmes, Aulus. Rien ne vaut des femmes pour infiltrer un campement et si ce sont des combattantes, en un tour de main, tout le monde est mort.

 _—_ Je le contacte alors ?

 _—_ N'est-il pas parti ?

 _—_ Si, mais il doit se trouver sur la route qui mène à Aphrodisias, ce sera facile de le retrouver. Tu iras. Je vais écrire une tablette à son intention. Tu engages qui tu veux, je te fais confiance. Fais cependant bien comprendre à Téos que si lui ou une personne de sa familia parle, il le regrettera amèrement.

 _—_ Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Aulus Flavius sourit. Kaeso Atilius Valens s'apparentait à un taon. Inopportun, insignifiant, mais dont la morsure pouvait se révéler douloureuse. Il l'écraserait comme on écrase un taon, d'un coup sec et précis. Et l'oublierait sitôt qu'il serait mort et...

Il pensa soudain à la fille de Valens. Cette espèce de peste presque femme, mais pas encore tout à fait. Elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux bouclés couleur de blé mûr, ses yeux bleus, son long corps svelte et sa musculature qu'il avait devinée déliée au vu de ses bras nus. Elle n'avait pas de mère, elle vivait seule avec son père et il ne connaissait pas de famille à Valens.

 _—_ Silus ?

 _—_ Procurateur ?

 _—_ Valens a-t-il de la famille ?

 _—_ Non. Ses parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Un de ses oncles était sénateur et fervent admirateur de l'Empereur Tibère. Il a été victime des exactions commises par Séjan et a été assassiné par ses soins dans la seizième année du règne de l'Empereur pour s'être opposé à l'exil de Nero Claudius Drusus. L'autre est mort de la peste en Cyrénaïque. Valens n'avait qu'une sœur qui est morte en couches, tout comme sa femme d'ailleurs.

 _—_ Marcia Atilia n'aura plus de famille une fois son père mort ?

Claudius Silus sourit en coin.

 _—_ Elle est jeune, c'est une femme, il faudra qu'elle se trouve un protecteur. Le mieux serait qu'elle se marie, répondit-il.

 _—_ Les prétendants se bousculeront-ils ? demanda Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Valens ne possède pas une grande fortune, il a dédié sa vie à la légion, au métier des armes. Il ne possède qu'un petit domaine dans les plaines de Lucanie.

 _—_ En Lucanie ?! rit Aulus. Comment peut-il avoir accédé à une fonction de tribun avec les revenus d'un domaine situé en Lucanie ? Il n'y a que des montagnes, des forêts, des sauvages et l'eau y est aussi rare que dans le désert syrien.

 _—_ Son domaine est situé aux abords de Sybaris. Il possède aussi des forêts et Vespasien lui a octroyé les revenus d'une mine de fer pour services rendus au cours de la campagne de Judée. Pour autant, ses revenus n'ont rien d'extraordinaire, mais la jeune fille est jolie, apprécia Silus.

 _—_ Oui. Et impertinente.

 _—_ Elle peut aussi se faire adopter, remarqua le centurion.

 _—_ Adopter ?! s'exclama Aulus Flavius. Qui voudrait adopter une fille ?!

 _—_ Julia Metella Valeria. Elle aime la jeune fille et tout ce que veut sa femme, Quintus Valerius Pulvillus le lui accorde, déclara Silus d'un ton profondément méprisant.

 _—_ Ils sont ridicules, c'est vrai, approuva le procurateur. Comment peut-on afficher ainsi son amour en public ?

 _—_ Ce sont des orientaux.

 _—_ J'aurai la fille avant elle.

 _—_ Vous avez l'avantage de votre position procurateur.

Aulus Flavius adressa un regard satisfait à son centurion. Marcia Atilia lui offrirait une petite revanche. Sur elle, pour l'insolence dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à son égard. Sur les mânes de son père qui pleureraient de voir sa fille chérie mariée à Aulus. Sur Julia Metella Valeria qui avait trop longtemps multiplié les affronts, qui au mois de juin dernier lui avait volé sous le nez la gladiatrice qu'il convoitait.

Julia Metella Valeria, l'influente et richissime femme d'affaire de Patara. Une amie proche de Marcia Atilia, une femme qui avait l'oreille attentive du propréteur Sextus Contans Baebius, qui possédait, tout comme son mari, de très belles propriétés.

.

* * *

.

La soirée battait son plein, joyeuse, bruyante, exhalant ses odeurs aigres de posca et de sueur, douceâtre de miel et de vin, âcre de fumée, lourdes de graisse et d'alcool. Aeshma attendait dans un coin l'arrivée de leurs clients. Elle chercha Astarté et Marpessa du regard. La première discutait avec un homme et repoussait régulièrement les mains qui s'égaraient sur le haut de ses cuisses en riant. Marpessa jouait la serveuse. Le patron comme les deux autres auparavant s'était réjoui de bénéficier du renfort de trois si jolies filles dans son établissement. Téos avait désigné Aeshma comme responsable de leur groupe, mais celle-ci avait laissé Astarté mener les négociations avec les tenanciers des auberges. La Dace, malgré la puissance qu'elle pouvait dégager, séduisait. Ses cheveux clairs, ses yeux doux, son sourire charmeur enjôlaient les gens avec une déconcertante facilité.

Aeshma avait admiré, un sourire aux lèvres, comment, sans avoir l'air d'y prêter attention, Astarté laissait ses mains se poser sur un avant-bras ou sur une main, comment elle ployait son corps vers son interlocuteur, comment ses lèvres invitaient au baiser. Alors, quand Astarté affirmait qu'elle se rendait à Ancyre pour s'y installer avec ses camarades, y exercer ses charmes et y faire fortune, personne ne remettait en cause ses assertions. Et quand, séductrice, elle proposait contre le gîte et le couvert de profiter de la taverne pour ne pas perdre la main, qu'elle promettait quarante pour cent des gains récoltés aux tenanciers et que, enfin, elle présentait ses sœurs, aucun aubergiste ne résistait à une si belle aubaine. Astarté indiquait cependant qu'elle et ses sœurs restaient libres de choisir leurs clients. Si une proposition ne leur plaisait pas, elles renverraient le client aux esclaves habituées à traiter habituellement ce genre de demandes. Elle avait aussi exigé de voir où elles pourraient recevoir leurs clients. Pas question d'attraper des puces, des poux ou des punaises. Les trois gladiatrices arrivaient assez tôt à l'auberge pour inspecter les lieux. Elles vidaient les pièces qui leur étaient attribuées pour leur commerce de tous leurs meubles, les lavaient à grandes eaux, arrangeaient de nouveaux grabats et les recouvraient de draps qu'elles avaient emportés avec elles.

Leur petite équipe ne se limitait pas aux trois jeunes gladiatrices. Si Téos avait imposé Astarté et Marpessa à Aeshma, il lui avait laissé la liberté de choisir un gladiateur qui jouerait auprès du petit groupe de prostituées le rôle de garde-du-corps et de deux valets. Aeshma avait recruté Typhon, un vieux gladiateur en fin de carrière. Il n'éveillerait pas la suspicion. C'était un homme silencieux, un gladiateur expérimenté qui avait toujours su échapper à la mort malgré les défaites. Il avait la confiance d'Herennius et le doctor lui demandait souvent de lui servir d'assistant.

Pour tenir le rôle des esclaves, elle avait sélectionné Saucia, la masseuse en chef de la familia et Rigas, un homme grisonnant qui servait Téos bien avant que celui-ci n'eût acquis Aeshma. Le laniste avait tiqué au nom de Saucia. La masseuse était l'un des trésor de la familia. Aeshma avait maugréé que s'il n'était pas heureux de ses choix, il n'avait qu'à pas lui avoir demandé de se charger de constituer son équipe. Insolente, avait pensé Téos, mais il avait validé. La mission était délicate. Aeshma en savait très peu et il avait choisi avec beaucoup de soin les trois gladiatrices. Le messager du procurateur lui avait parlé d'un homme à éliminer. Un homme et son escorte. Huit hommes. Huit légionnaires, dangereux.

.

Claudius Silus avait facilement retrouvé Téos. Il avait envoyé une tablette qui l'invitait à le retrouver dans un endroit tranquille. La tablette portait le sceau du procurateur de Lycie. Kaeso Atilius Valens effectuait sa tournée dissimulé sous l'identité du principal Lucius Sentius Corvus. C'était le nom que donna Silus à Téos. Il lui transmit une carte sur laquelle étaient notés les lieux où ses gladiatrices pourraient rencontrer des informateurs qui les aideraient à retrouver leur cible et les mots de passe qui leur permettraient d'accéder à ces informations. Téos était resté silencieux. La demande du procurateur lui déplaisait. Un meurtre. Une attaque contre des légionnaires. L'engagement de ses gladiatrices dans l'affaire. Et puis, vinrent les menaces et les promesses.

 _—_ Le procurateur te serait très reconnaissant d'accepter. Tu seras très bien payé pour ce service. Pas seulement en aureus, Téos. Aulus Flavius m'a aussi parlé d'une grande propriété aux abords de Patara. Une villa agricole. Les terrains sont modestes, mais la villa, que j'ai visitée, se prêterait magnifiquement à abriter une école de gladiateur. Il y aurait peu de travaux à réaliser. Patara aspire à posséder son propre ludus. Le procurateur est propriétaire de ce domaine. Il ne demande qu'à le céder si c'est pour concourir à la grandeur de la capitale de Lycie-Pamphylie. Et si le laniste qui s'en porte acquéreur est de ta trempe...

 _—_ Pourquoi... ? avait tenté de savoir le laniste.

 _—_ Raison d'état, le coupa brutalement Silus. Cela ne te regarde pas. Il t'en cuirait de te mêler des affaires qui concernent directement l'Empereur, comme il t'en cuirait de refuser son aide au procurateur de Lycie.

Téos avait accepté. Silus avait insisté sur l'importance de la mission et sur le secret absolu que devait revêtir celle-ci.

 _—_ Si un de tes esclaves parlent, tu perdras toute ta familia.

 _—_ Personne ne parlera et le travail sera fait.

 _—_ Je l'espère pour toi.

.

Leurs clients entrèrent enfin, ils cherchèrent immédiatement les gladiatrices du regard. C'était leur troisième rencontre. Elle ne différa en rien des deux premières. Vin, repas, dés et escapade, cette fois-ci dans les petites cellules qui se trouvaient au fond du jardin qui dépendait de l'auberge.

Les trois hommes étaient légionnaires, ils voyageaient depuis presque un mois et quand, un soir dans une auberge, trois d'entre eux se virent gratifiés de l'attention de trois jolies filles prêtes à leur vendre leurs charmes pour la modique somme de sept as, ils profitèrent de l'aubaine et se gardèrent bien d'en parler à leurs camarades.

Les filles leur avaient donné assez de plaisir pour accepter avec enthousiasme de les retrouver à leur prochaine étape, trois jours plus tard, puis encore à la suivante, deux jours après.

Astarté s'était réservée deux hommes pour cette troisième rencontre. Le quatrième larron n'en revint pas de sa chance et quand Astarté, profitant que son camarade fût allé se vider la vessie ou les entrailles, lui susurra à l'oreille qu'ils pourraient peut-être ne pas attendre la prochaine étape pour se revoir et jouir encore l'un de l'autre, le soldat gémit d'anticipation.

 _—_ Il fait bon la nuit, poursuivit-elle langoureusement. Une simple couverture suffit à mon confort. Pas besoin de toit ni de lumière pour se donner du plaisir.

L'homme grogna, supplia et approuva avec enthousiasme. Son petit détachement repartait le lendemain et les légionnaires camperaient quelques milles plus loin pendant deux ou trois jours. Ensuite, ils redescendraient vers la côte et le soldat ne savait pas quand ils logeraient de nouveau en ville.

Il lui expliqua rapidement comment trouver le campement.

 _—_ Peut-être cela intéresserait-il tes camarades, proposa Astarté. Mes sœurs ne sont pas plus que moi attachées à baiser dans les cellules crasseuses que mettent les tavernes à notre disposition.

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Pas obligé de partager. Chacun son tour, déclara-t-elle d'un air mutin.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Attendons le retour de ton camarade et voyons ce qu'il en pensera.

 _—_ Notre chef ne sera peut-être pas très content.

 _—_ Il n'y aura qu'à pas lui dire et... ne pas crier trop fort.

 _—_ Facile.

 _—_ Ah oui ?!

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Je vais te tester !

.

Le copain accepta et les trois compères décidèrent d'aller en parler aux autres. Ils s'introduisirent sans frapper, d'abord chez Marpessa, ensuite chez Aeshma, sans se préoccuper d'interrompu abruptement leurs ébats. Marpessa et son légionnaire ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Aeshma, elle, râla et, à grand renfort de jurons, engagea les inopportuns à attendre dehors qu'elle terminât son affaire.

Tout le monde ressortit en riant et Astarté partit chercher à l'auberge un pot de posca qu'ils partagèrent en attendant que le dernier couple les rejoignît. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aeshma. Elle leur demanda vertement ce qu'ils voulaient.

 _—_ Un peu de posca, Kirà ? lui proposa Astarté goguenarde.

 _—_ Ouais.

Aeshma s'empara du gobelet que lui tendait Marpessa et le but d'un trait. Astarté lui soumit ensuite son idée. Aeshma regarda les quatre légionnaires, Astarté, Marpessa et donna son accord, spécifiant bien que les sept as seraient toujours de mise. Les légionnaires lui assurèrent que ce serait le cas.

 _—_ D'accord, alors. On se retrouve après-demain soir. On restera deux jours. Après, si vous repartez pour la côte, nos chemins se sépareront définitivement.

 _—_ C'est génial, approuva l'un d'entre eux.

 _—_ J'offrirai une colombe à Vénus pour vous avoir fait croiser notre chemin, assura un autre.

 _—_ Faudra un jour que tu m'expliques, lui dit le client d'Aeshma d'un ton doucereux. Comment une esclave récalcitrante a pu se retrouver librement à courir les routes.

 _—_ Elle court les routes parce que je le veux bien, déclara soudain une voix grave sortie de l'ombre.

Les quatre légionnaires se retournèrent. Un homme se tenait derrière eux les bras croisés. Le client d'Aeshma regarda l'homme, puis les trois femmes.

 _—_ Oh... Je n'avais pas compris. Elles t'appartiennent ?

 _—_ Oui, confirma Typhon. Elles sont à moi.

 _—_ Alors, pourquoi... ?

 _—_ Pourquoi elles semblent insinuer qu'elles sont libres d'aller où bon leur semble ? Parce que c'est en partie vrai. Les femmes rapportent plus quand elles se sentent libres d'aller avec qui bon leur semble. Elles sont plus performantes. N'avez-vous pas pris du plaisir entre leurs bras ?

 _—_ Si, confirmèrent les soldats.

 _—_ Elles sont bien mieux que les filles qu'on trouve habituellement dans ce genre de lieu, non ?

 _—_ Oh, oui ! approuvèrent vigoureusement les quatre hommes.

 _—_ Voilà, pourquoi. Je les protège, je les laisse décider et en échange, elles filent doux et me rapportent de l'argent.

 _—_ C'est une bonne affaire, apprécia l'un des soldats.

 _—_ Je trouve aussi.

 _—_ Mais... elles sont assez belles pour ne pas se contenter de...

 _—_ De petits légionnaires ? continua Astarté. C'est vrai, c'est pour cela que nous nous rendons à Ancyre. En attendant, vous étiez appétissants, lança-t-elle en se passant suggestivement la langue sur les lèvres.

 _—_ On se voit dans deux jours, alors ? demanda un légionnaire.

 _—_ Dans deux jours, confirma Astarté.

Les légionnaires les saluèrent, passèrent reprendre les affaires qu'ils avaient laissées dans les cellules, payèrent les trois femmes et repartirent.

 _—_ Tu as manqué ta vocation, Astarté, observa Aeshma.

 _—_ Ne m'insulte pas, Aeshma. Je suis esclave, c'est moi qui aurais travaillé dans ses bouges à la place des pauvres filles qui s'y vendent et qui sont payées de coups par leurs patrons. Je n'ai jamais voulu servir personne. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de devenir gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Pour les même raisons que moi, lui répondit Aeshma.

 _—_ Exactement, confirma Astarté. Pour le reste, ces gars n'étaient pas trop dégoûtants, toi-même tu sembles avoir apprécié.

 _—_ Ouais, concéda la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Et comme moi, tu en as marre quand même. Parce que trois fois de suite, pff ! Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais je n'ai pas envie de les trouver trop sympathiques.

 _—_ Après demain, on tue tout le monde et on rentre, la rassura Aeshma.

 _—_ On s'est bien marrées quand même. C'était sympa ces dix jours.

 _—_ Je ne pars pas avec n'importe qui, maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Merci du compliment. C'était aussi sympa avec Atalante ?

Aeshma lui lança un regard noir.

 _—_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmenée avec toi pour cette mission ?

 _—_ C'est Téos qui vous a choisies toi et Marpessa. J'ai seulement choisi Typhon, Saucia et Rigas. Et puis, sans rire, tu vois Atalante se prostituer ?

 _—_ Non, c'est vrai. En tout cas tu as fait de bons choix, surtout pour Saucia. Je me demande comment Téos a pu accepté qu'elle vienne avec nous. Saucia... soupira d'aise Astarté.

 _—_ Que ne ferais-je pour toi ?

 _—_ Tu ne l'as pas choisie pour moi, rétorqua la Dace. Tu l'as choisie parce que tu savais que tu n'aurais pas envie de t'en débarrasser après trois jours passés en sa compagnie.

Aeshma grimaça. Astarté la connaissait bien.

 _—_ Téos m'a choisie avec Marpessa pour les mêmes raisons, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ça et parce qu'il sait qu'on se bat bien, qu'on lui est fidèles et qu'on est jolies !

Aeshma leva les yeux au ciel, mais Astarté avait raison. La jeune Dace faisait partie de l'élite de la familia, c'était une excellente mirmillon, Marpessa combattait sous l'armatura thrace, elle ne valait pas Aeshma, mais savait se montrer efficace. Sabina eût dû lui être préférée, mais elle exaspérait Aeshma avec ses bavardages incessants. Atalante aussi surpassait Marpessa et de très loin, mais elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se glisser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, dans la peau d'une prostituée. La grande rétiaire était incapable de se confronter à ce qu'elle considérait comme son pire cauchemar.

.

Deux jours plus tard, quatre premiers légionnaires moururent égorgés sous les poignards des trois gladiatrices.

Les clients d'Astarté s'étaient vanté de leur exploits auprès de leurs camarades. Ils avaient, avec force détails, célébré le plaisir qu'ils avaient retirer à se partager une fille et d'en jouir ensemble. Deux légionnaires alléchés par leur discours, avaient voulu bénéficier eux-aussi des aptitudes d'Astarté à satisfaire deux hommes en même temps.

Ils s'étaient présentés à quatre au campement des gladiatrices et ils tombèrent les premiers, sans un cri, sans avoir même esquissé un geste pour se défendre. Il ne resta plus que les trois hommes et le principal restés au campement. Aeshma et Astarté s'y présentèrent bras dessus-dessous à moitié nues, feignant une ivresse joyeuse. Les trois légionnaires attendaient impatiemment leur tour, car si personne, pas même son adjoint, n'avait cru judicieux de prévenir le tribun, les autres s'étaient tous passés le mot.

Ils se levèrent mi-affolés, mi-séduits, par l'arrivée inopinée des deux jeunes femmes impudiquement dénudées. Ils se précipitèrent vers elles, étouffèrent des rires joyeux tout en s'efforçant de rester assez discrets pour ne pas réveiller leur officier. Astarté et Aeshma dégainèrent d'un même geste leurs poignards et les enfoncèrent dans le ventre des deux premiers. Le troisième donna l'alerte et s'enfuit récupérer ses armes.

 _—_ Prends-le, Astarté, l'enjoignit Aeshma. Je m'occupe du principal.

L'officier jaillit de sa tente, le glaive à la main et il s'arma d'un scutum posé contre des lances.

 _—_ Crassus ! cria-t-il en direction du légionnaire survivant.

 _—_ Attaque ! Attaque ! cria le soldat engagé contre Astarté.

Aeshma repéra le principal, son glaive. Elle courut au feu de camp, ramassa un glaive abandonné et un scutum, et se tourna vers le sous-officier. La lutte s'engagea. Le scutum était un peu grand pour Aeshma, mais il était léger. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre. Aeshma bloqua le scutum du principal, il attaqua avec son glaive, elle sauta en arrière et contre-attaqua avec son scutum.

Valens recula prudemment.

 _—_ Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Aeshma ne répondit pas. Elle attaqua. Son glaive trouva sa cible, trancha la chair. Valens râla et recula encore. La thrace s'était brusquement accroupie et l'avait touché à la jambe. Un coup de maître.

Une femme, à moitié nue, qui maniait habilement le glaive et le scutum. Une gladiatrice. Comme la deuxième femme qui venait de clouer Crassus au sol. Où étaient les autres ? Il contra une nouvelle attaque et balaya furieusement son adversaire d'un revers de scutum. Aeshma accusa le coup et se découvrit. Une vive douleur lui déchira le haut du torse et le sang se mit à couler le long de sa poitrine.

 _—_ Tu veux de l'aide, Aeshma ? demanda négligemment Astarté.

 _—_ Quand je serai morte, je te passe la main, répliqua la jeune Parthe.

Aeshma... répéta silencieusement Valens pour lui-même. La gladiatrice dont Marcia lui rabattait les oreilles de ses exploits depuis début juillet ! L'une des deux gladiatrices recueillies au Grand Domaine par Julia Metella Valeria. Celle qui avait combattu le dos en sang au banquet du propréteur. Aeshma, la femme qui avait sauvé la vie de sa fille.

Pourquoi l'attaquait-elle ? Certainement parce qu'elle avait été engagée pour le faire. Kaeso Valens relia cette attaque à la mort du courrier de la légion Fulminata. Deux événements qui servaient un même objectif. Le courrier n'était pas mort à la suite d'une mauvaise rencontre avec des brigands, il était mort assassiné parce qu'il transportait une tablette destinée à l'Empereur Vespasien, la tablette que lui, Valens, avait rédigée.

Aulus Flavius. Il savait, et il écartait tout ce qui pouvait nuire à sa réputation.

Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la femme qu'admirait tant sa fille ? La femme à qui il devait une vie ? Les dieux se montraient cruels. Qu'avait-il fait pour être obligé de se battre contre cette femme ?

Il se redressa et essaya de parler, mais Aeshma le pressa dangereusement, elle avait visiblement le désir d'en finir rapidement. Elle disparut soudain. Elle s'était laissée tomber à terre et elle balaya les jambes du tribun. Il n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque et se retrouva au sol. Aeshma posa un pied sur la main du tribun encore engagée dans la poignée de son scutum et pesa de tout son poids dessus, empêchant Valens de se protéger avec. Puis elle trancha dans les chairs du bras qui tenait le glaive, les tendons. Le tribun ne pouvait plus manier son arme.

Marcia n'avait pas méjugé la gladiatrice. Il avait combattu les tribus sauvages de Bretagne, les juifs fanatiques de Judée, il avait parfois frôlé la mort, mais il l'avait toujours tenue en échec. Jusqu'à ce jour.

 _—_ Aeshma, l'appela-t-il. Les l...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Aeshma jeta son scutum, récupéra son poignard dans son dos et le plongea dans le sternum de l'homme à terre, il mourrait vite, le cœur transpercé.

 _—_ Mar... Ma... merci, râla l'homme avant de mourir.

Aeshma se releva, les sourcils froncés. Elle se retourna vers Astarté.

 _—_ Tu as entendu ?

 _—_ Mmm ? Quoi ?

 _—_ Il m'a dit merci.

 _—_ Il devait en avoir marre de la vie, suggéra philosophiquement Astarté. Dis, on peut leur faire les poches et ramasser l'argent ? On pourra se payer un peu de bon de temps en rentrant.

 _—_ Il faut ramasser leurs armes aussi, et tout leur équipement. On les enterrera un peu plus loin.

 _—_ D'accord. Oh, et c'était un joli combat, la félicita Astarté. Ce gars savait se battre.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Aeshma en regardant sa blessure.

Marpessa et Typhon les aidèrent à nettoyer le campement et ils retirèrent aux légionnaires les rares bijoux qu'ils portaient. Deux colliers de verreries et un de pierres ambrées pour les soldats, un en or ouvragé décoré d'un nœud d'Arès sur le principal. Il portait aussi une bague. Une bague en or. Typhon l'examina avec soin avant de déclarer :

 _—_ Il faudra l'enterrer avec les armes.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? demanda Marpessa en s'approchant pour la regarder. Elle est belle, on pourrait la vendre et se partager le prix de sa vente.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée, c'est un sceau.

 _—_ Un sceau ? s'étonna Astarté. Mais je croyais que seuls les chevaliers et les aristocrates, enfin, les gens importants en portaient.

 _—_ Ce qui veut dire que notre principal, n'en était pas un, conclut Typhon.

 _—_ Donne-moi ça, ordonna Aeshma.

 _Elle s'approcha du feu et détailla l'entaille gravée sur la pierre sertie : une fleur encadrée à droite par un casque et à gauche par une épée en pâle. Un symbole guerrier. La gravure était finement exécutée et la pierre rouge, probablement un grenat, brillait à la lueur des flammes. Typhon avait raison. Ce gars-là n'était pas un simple principal. Aeshma glissa la bague dans une poche aménagée dans sa ceinture. Téos lui avait demandé de lui rapporter la bague. Son client l'exigeait comme preuve que le contrat avait bien été honoré._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 _ **Tirones**_ _(sing. tiron) : nom que l'ont donnait aux jeunes recrues dans la légion._

 _._

 **Sphagnos ou bryon ou erysiskepton** **:** dit mousse du chêne. En fait, flagrance issue de deux lichens odorants. Les senteurs boisées connurent beaucoup de succès au Ier siècle.

 _Source :_ _ _Parfums et aromates de l'antiquité__ _de Paul Faure, coll. Pluriel, éd. Fayard. Paris, 1987._

 _._

 _La livre romaine = 327g_

 _._

 ** **Valeur du denier d'argent à l'époque de Néron**** (pour donner une petite idée de la valeur des biens) **:**

Le denier est une monnaie d'argent.

Le sesterce une monnaie de laiton.

 _L'as une monnaie de cuivre._

 _._

1 denier = 4 sesterces = 16 as (l'as est la monnaie la plus couramment utilisée pour les dépenses journalières)

 **Idées de prix au Ier sc. ap. JC.** (Comptes trouvés dans les ruines de Pompéi) :

1 modius (6,5kg) de seigle : 12 as

1 modius de blé : 30 as

1 modius de lupins : 3 as

1 livre (0,327 kg) huile : 4 as

1 sextarius (0,355l) de vin du pays : 1 as

1 sextarius (0,355l) de vin de qualité : 4 as

1 livre de pain : 1 as

1 assiette : 1 as

1 bol : 2 as

1 tunique : 60 as

Le nettoyage d'une tunique : 16 as

1 mule : 2 080 as.

Salaire d'un légionnaire : 10 as/jours

 **Donc :**

La livre de safran (20 deniers), selon l'estimation d'Aeshma, équivaut à 36 jours de solde d'un légionnaire.

Une passe avec une prostituée (7 as ) équivaut 7 livres de pain.

Et si un légionnaire économise un peu plus de 40 passes avec une prostituée, il peut se payer une livre de safran !

 _Sources :_

 _Site de_ _ _cause-crise-économique__ _, rubrique :_ _ _La vie des romains__

 _ _.__

 _ **Tirones**_ _(sing. tiron) : nom que l'ont donnait aux jeunes recrues dans la légion._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	8. Ravages et brigandage R

_Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour ses relectures._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Lucius Cornelius Caper s'agenouilla auprès de ce qui restait du corps méconnaissable qu'il supposait être celui du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Les charognards avaient rongé et déchiré les chairs. Des voleurs ou des vagabonds avaient volé tout ce qu'il y avait à voler : caligaes, vêtements, équipement, il ne restait rien. Quatre cadavres se trouvaient dans le périmètre qui entourait l'ancien foyer que les légionnaires avaient allumé pour s'éclairer et préparer leurs repas.

Le tribun avait choisi l'emplacement du bivouac en retrait de la route qui menait de Kastabara à Podalia et c'était un berger qui avait retrouvé les corps. Il n'aurait peut-être signalé sa trouvaille à personne si son chien n'avait hurlé et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un quart de mille plus loin, quatre nouveaux corps. Ceux-là avaient gardé leurs vêtements, de simples tuniques blanches en laine, que rien ne distinguait de celles que portaient les gens assez riches pour se vêtir correctement sans pour autant dépenser de folles sommes. Les tuniques n'étaient ni brodées, ni décorées d'aucune façon, mais le tissage était de bonne facture. Le berger avait ensuite, remarqué les chaussures que les cadavres portaient. Des caligaes de légionnaire. Si un seul en avait porté, il se serait tu et aurait passé son chemin, mais quatre hommes ? Plus les quatre autres ? Ceux-là aussi avaient peut-être porté des caligaes. Il était retourné à l'endroit où il avait trouvé les quatre premiers corps.

Ces hommes avaient été victimes d'une attaque. Et ces hommes n'étaient pas de simples voyageurs, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils appartinssent à la légion romaine. Le berger avait hésité, mais il avait préféré prévenir l'intendant du domaine pour le compte duquel il gardait les moutons. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être plus tard accusé d'un meurtre aussi grave que l'assassinat de huit légionnaires.

L'intendant était venu, guidé par le berger, puis il avait envoyé une tablette au maître du domaine, qui lui, avait prévenu les magistrats de Podalia. Des miliciens avaient été envoyés et avaient confirmé l'hypothèse du berger. Ces hommes étaient des légionnaires. Mais que faisaient-ils ici et qui étaient-ils ? On se souvint très vite qu'un petit détachement d'hommes, commandé par un principal, avait été envoyé par le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens dans la région. Ils devaient rencontrer les notables, en ville, comme dans leurs domaines. Le tribun avait envoyé des tablettes demandant d'accueillir ses hommes et de leur fournir logement et nourriture. Il n'avait pas précisé de dates, seulement prévenu de leur arrivée au cours du mois d'août ou du mois de septembre. Personne ne s'était donc inquiété de ne pas les avoir encore vus.

Il fut décidé de ne pas toucher aux corps. Ils avaient été tués depuis plus de deux semaines et il n'en restait pas grand-chose, mais le tribun enverrait certainement des soldats pour enquêter et il serait reconnaissant aux notables d'avoir faciliter le travail de ses hommes.

Caper avait pris connaissance de la tablette envoyée à Kaeso Valens et il avait senti le malheur frapper à sa porte. Si ce qu'elle racontait était exact, Valens était mort.

Il aurait perdu un ami et Marcia Atilia se retrouverait seule au monde.

Il avait convoqué la jeune fille, lui avait annoncé qu'il devait s'absenter et qu'elle ne pouvait rester seule à Patara. Lucius Caper espérait qu'elle fût recueillie par Julia Metella Valeria. La femme de Quintus Valerius aimait la jeune fille et elle s'occuperait d'elle en attendant son retour, mais Marcia lui apprit que Julia était partie en Pamphylie dans une propriété qu'elle possédait dans les environs d'Amaxia, presque à la frontière de la Cilicie et qu'elle devait ensuite régler des affaires à Myra. Deux-cent quarante milles de routes qui passaient par les montagnes, rejoignaient Attalya, longeaient la côte jusqu'à Korakesion, pour remonter ensuite plus au nord.

Caper ne pouvait pas envoyer la jeune fille là-bas, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui et il ne pouvait pas confier la mission de reconnaître le corps de Valens à un autre que lui-même.

 _—_ Je peux rester ici, Caper. Papa rentrera bientôt de toute façon. Il a dit qu'il ne s'attarderait pas après fin septembre. Si cela te rassure, j'irai au Grand Domaine. Julia Metella m'a assurée que j'y serais toujours la bienvenue, même si elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Ce n'est pas très loin et je ne serai pas tentée d'aller courir les banquets, avait-t-elle ajouté en plaisantant.

Caper s'était rangé à son avis. Il l'avait lui-même accompagnée et avait été fortement impressionné par l'accueil que réserva l'ensemble de la familia du domaine à la jeune fille. Par les domina affectueux qui s'étaient multipliés à chaque rencontre d'une nouvelle personne.

Marcus Severus donna toutes les garanties voulues au cornicularius, inquiet de laisser sa protégée derrière lui :

 _—_ Marcia Atilia fait partie de notre familia, principal, lui assura chaleureusement Marcus Severus. Elle est autant respectée que l'est Julia Metella, et notre domina est non seulement respectée, mais aussi très aimée.

 _—_ Au nom du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens, je te remercie, déclara solennellement Caper.

 _—_ Va sans crainte.

Marcia avait serré le principal dans ses bras et il l'avait confiée à la garde de Mercure, le protecteur des voyageurs.

Caper avait prié pour que ce ne fut pas Valens qui reposait assassiné dans les montagnes sauvages du nord de la Lycie.

.

Huit hommes. C'était bien des légionnaires.

Kaeso Valens avait eu une jambe brisée lors du siège de Jérusalem. Un accident. Une fracture grave que lui avait soignée un vieux médecin grec. Le tribun en avait gardé une vilaine cicatrice et des démangeaisons occasionnelles qu'il disait fort désagréables. Les chairs sur le cadavre étaient décomposées ou manquantes, mais peut-être l'os porterait-il encore une trace de cette blessure. Caper regarda le masque de la mort, les trous béants laissés par les yeux et le nez disparus. Les dents. Il n'en manquait aucune, c'était assez incroyable pour un soldat, pour un homme de plus de quarante ans. Dieux ! se reprit le cornicularius, il identifiait déjà le cadavre au tribun. Il tourna ses regards vers la jambe droite du mort, dégaina son poignard et se mit à dégager la zone qui correspondait à l'emplacement de la blessure. Il pâlit et retourna son regard sur la tête du cadavre.

 _—_ Qu'avez retrouvé à part les habits des quatre hommes qui se trouvent plus loin ? demanda-t-il à l'un des miliciens qui avaient gardé le campement.

 _—_ Rien. Nous avons fouillé les alentours, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

 _—_ Et le berger ?

 _—_ Il nous a certifié qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, je ne crois pas qu'il ait menti.

 _—_ J'aimerais quand même l'interroger.

 _—_ Nous vous l'amènerons. Je crois que les voleurs ont tout emporté. Ce sont des soldats de chez vous ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ On devrait facilement retrouver leurs assassins. S'ils ont emporté leurs armes et leur équipement, ils seront rapidement repérés. C'est difficile de vendre ou de porter sans se faire remarquer des armes et des équipements tout droit sortis des magasins de la légion.

 _—_ Vous avez des tablettes ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je vais vous donner une description du matériel que transportaient ces hommes. Vous en ferez des copies et vous les enverrez dans toutes les villes de Lycie, de Pamphylie, dans la province d'Asie aussi. Les assassins doivent être retrouvés. Le commandant de ce détachement n'était pas un simple sous-officier et le légat de la Fulminata doit être informé de sa mort, le propréteur Sextus Baebius Constans aussi.

 _—_ Qui est cet homme ?

 _—_ Le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens.

Le milicien ouvrit la bouche. Un tribun ? Assassiné à quelques dizaines de milles de Podalia ? Il priait les dieux pour qu'aucun résident de la cité ne fût coupable d'un tel crime.

 _—_ Vous croyez que ce sont des brigands ?

 _—_ Vous connaissez dans le coin des brigands assez audacieux pour s'en prendre à un détachement de la Fulminata ? rétorqua agressivement Caper.

 _—_ Non, concéda immédiatement le milicien. Ceux qui opèrent dans la région se contentent d'attaquer des voyageurs isolés ou des convois mal protégés.

 _—_ Ouais, comme c'est souvent le cas.

.

* * *

.

Quintus gémit de bien-être et se retourna vers Julia. La jeune femme sourit. Il rebascula sur le dos et Julia vint loger sa tête au creux de son épaule. Quintus referma ses bras sur elle et la jeune femme grogna de plaisir.

 _—_ Tu as bien fait de nous accompagner, Quintus. Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas resté à Patara.

 _—_ C'était l'occasion de visiter le domaine de Bois Vert. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas rendu et à vrai dire, m'y rendre avec toi est plutôt une bonne chose.

 _—_ Ah, oui ?

 _—_ Tu sais bien mieux gérer les affaires que moi. J'avoue surtout m'en remettre à mes intendants.

 _—_ Mais tu sais les choisir. Au moins, ils ne passent pas leur temps à te voler.

Quintus Valerius laissa un rire bref lui échapper.

 _—_ Tu as débauché pour ton compte mon meilleur intendant. Marcus Severus faisait des merveilles au domaine de Quercus Ilex, je n'ai jamais eu de revenus aussi importants que quand il était en charge.

 _—_ Mmm, mon pauvre chéri, fit Julia en l'embrassant gentiment dans le cou. Je ne connaissais personne. Qui mieux que toi pouvait me conseiller un bon intendant ? Severus a été parfait, et je sais parfaitement que je te dois d'avoir fait du Grand Domaine, une propriété aussi prospère.

 _—_ Tu ne le dois qu'à toi, Julia. Severus m'a parlé de tout ce que tu avais mis en place pour faire prospérer ce domaine laissé à l'abandon par son ancien propriétaire.

 _—_ Mmm...

 _—_ Et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir cédé Severus, une bonne partie de ce que nous mangeons provient du Grand Domaine et je n'ai vraiment pas à m'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, je me demande de quoi je peux avoir à me plaindre en ce qui te concerne.

 _—_ D'être la risée des gens parce que tu es amoureux ? suggéra Julia.

 _—_ Si tu savais comme m'indiffère l'avis de fâcheux hypocrites. J'en connais plus d'un ou plus d'une, qui rêveraient d'être à ma place rien que pour l'argent que tu rapportes à la maison.

 _—_ Rien que pour ça ?

 _—_ Pour bénéficier de ton influence aussi.

 _—_ Quintus...

 _—_ Et de tes talents plus intimes.

 _—_ Mes talents ? répéta Julia vexée.

 _—_ Oui, de tes talents, mais aussi de ton amitié et de ta gentillesse.

 _—_ Tu me flattes, Quintus.

 _—_ Je mesure chaque jour ma chance de t'avoir rencontrée.

 _—_ Et de m'avoir épousée !

 _—_ Oui, de ça aussi, confirma Quintus.

Julia leva la tête, Quintus baissa la sienne et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, puis leur corps. Ils firent encore une fois fi de ce que leur amour pouvait passer pour scandaleux aux yeux de la bonne société, aux rires qu'il provoquait, de la faiblesse qu'on leur imputait. Julia était au-dessus de ces considérations et Quintus Valerius Pulvillus n'en avait cure. Julia se sentait aimée et Quintus plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie. Il était aussi conscient que les rires et les lazzis qui fusaient derrière son dos dissimulaient du dépit et de l'envie. Il referma doucement les bras sur sa jeune femme et ils s'oublièrent tous les deux dans leur étreinte.

.

La villa était plongée dans le noir. Aucune lampe n'était visible, même si quelques-unes devaient briller dans des recoins.

Le groupe avait discrètement surveillé la bâtisse durant la journée. Deux de leurs hommes travaillaient depuis une semaine comme journaliers et dormaient la nuit dans une grange mise à disposition des ouvriers agricoles non-permanents. Ils avaient fourni un plan très détaillé des bâtiments. Ils avaient aussi décidé de la nuit durant laquelle aurait lieu l'attaque.

Ce soir, parce que le maître et sa femme étaient présents. Ce soir, parce que le lendemain était jour de repos et que les maîtres avaient permis aux ouvriers et à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas indispensables au service de la villa, de partir, à Myra pour certains, dans leurs famille pour d'autres. La plupart des journaliers avaient momentanément quitté le domaine, espérant se faire engager ailleurs ne serait-ce que pour gagner le salaire d'une journée de travail en plus. Restaient des gardes, des serviteurs, l'intendant, les maîtres et quelques journaliers qui profiteraient sagement de leur jour de repos. Tant pis pour eux.

Une opération facile et sans grands risques. Attaquer, tuer, amasser le butin qu'on pouvait, disparaître. Du brigandage violent et barbare.

Les trois jeunes gladiatrices, allongées dans l'herbe, attendaient le signal qui lancerait l'attaque.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? maugréa Astarté à voix basse. Je déteste les gars qui nous accompagnent, ils ne m'inspirent aucune confiance.

 _—_ On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, rétorqua Galia d'une voix dure.

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice, pas une espèce de brigand sauvage. Aeshma ? demanda Astarté en se tournant vers la jeune Parthe. T'en penses quoi ?

 _—_ On s'en fout de l'avis d'Aeshma, coupa sèchement Galia. Elle fait ce que Téos lui a demandé de faire, c'est tout.

 _—_ Aeshma ? insista la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Laisse tomber, Astarté, répondit la jeune Parthe d'une voix contrariée.

 _—_ Ça ne me plaît pas, grommela Astarté.

 _—_ Tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre à Téos, lui suggéra ironiquement Galia. Je suis sûre qu'il écoutera tes doléances avec beaucoup d'attention.

 _—_ On ne sait même pas à qui appartient cette villa ni pourquoi on doit la mettre à feu et à sang.

 _—_ Téos nous a promis une belle récompense. Et si on trouve du butin, il est à nous. Qu'est-ce que nous avons à savoir d'autre ? Maintenant, tu la fermes, Astarté. Téos m'a nommée responsable de notre équipe et si tu ne veux pas souffrir de ton indiscipline, tu ferais mieux de te la mettre en veilleuse.

Astarté grogna sa désapprobation, mais n'insista pas. Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait leur laniste. Il y avait eu le meurtre des légionnaires fin août et maintenant cette opération de brigandage ?

Fin août, elle était partie avec des membres de la familia et sous les ordres d'Aeshma. Elle respectait la thrace, elle avait confiance en elle et sa camarade avait sélectionné avec soin ceux qui les avaient accompagnées. La mission s'était bien déroulée et les quinze jours passés hors de la familia avaient été agréables. Aeshma n'était pas la personne la plus folichonne qu'on pût trouver, mais Astarté n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher. La thrace avait su maintenir une bonne ambiance dans le groupe. Ils avaient pu prendre du bon temps et Aeshma, si elle prenait très au sérieux sa fonction de chef de groupe, n'avait jamais abusé de son autorité.

.

* * *

.

Astarté, en découvrant sa présence dans la tente quand Téos leur avait annoncé qu'il les envoyait sur une nouvelle mission, s'était félicitée de se retrouver une fois encore sous ses ordres. Elle avait déchanté quand Téos avait désigné Galia responsable de leur groupe et affiché une contrariété aussi évidente que celle d'Aeshma. Téos s'en était aperçu et les il avait vertement engagées à mises en garde contre toute velléité de rébellion.

Les deux gladiatrices s'étaient écrasées. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La flagellation d'Aeshma après le dernier munus de juin avait durement frappé l'esprit d'Astarté. Si Téos était capable de punir aussi cruellement l'une de ses gladiatrices préférées, c'était qu'il ne reculerait devant rien. Astarté devait la vie au laniste parce que, s'il ne l'avait pas achetée à Antioche, six ans auparavant, le marchand qui l'avait vendue au laniste l'aurait garrottée. Elle appartenait à Téos et se montrer rétive détruirait tout ce à quoi elle avait travaillé durant des années. Téos l'appréciait. Il l'appréciait à la mesure de ses résultats sur le sable et à la mesure de son obéissance en dehors.

Mais pourquoi Galia ?

 _—_ Parce que cette salope, en sus d'être une vraie brute, est une sale moucharde, avait craché Aeshma quand Astarté lui avait confié sa contrariété.

 _—_ Mais il t'avait bien confié à toi la dernière mission.

 _—_ Signe que celle-ci ne doit pas être de même nature.

 _—_ Mauvais signe alors ?

 _—_ M'emmerde pas, Astarté.

 _—_ Je suis désolée d'avoir été choisie avec toi, Aeshma. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être ta copine. Non seulement, elle a la côte avec toi, mais en plus, elle est toujours dispensée de nous suivre dans ce genre d'embrouille.

 _—_ Tu parles d'Atalante ? gronda Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, je te parle d'Atalante. À part en juin, où Téos l'a désignée pour se rendre au banquet avec toi, il ne lui demande jamais rien.

 _—_ Tu regrettes tes soirées dans les banquets ? demanda Aeshma qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

 _—_ Non, pas vraiment. Je sais en retirer des avantages.

 _—_ Alors, de quoi te plains-tu ? Laisse Atalante en dehors de ça.

 _—_ C'est une de nos meilleures combattantes. En fait, toi, moi, elle et Sabina sommes les meilleures. Sabina est une fieffée bavarde et elle est incapable de garder un secret, mais Atalante vaut mieux que Galia. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec nous ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, se renfrogna Aeshma. Si tu crois que je ne le regrette pas.

 _—_ Je n'aime pas Galia, déclara Astarté. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

 _—_ Ben, on fera avec, parce qu'on y est bien obligées.

 _—_ Je sais, rétorqua acidement Astarté. Merci de me le rappeler.

 _—_ Astarté ? demanda soudain Aeshma sur un ton radouci.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Tu étais avec Atalante à Pergame, il y a quatre ans... lors du banquet.

La grande Dace pâlit légèrement.

 _—_ Que s'est-il passé ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas tout, Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle a été malade après ça. Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Il y avait des types... de sales types. Atalante était jeune et...

 _—_ Ils l'ont forcée ?

 _—_ Pff, Aeshma, souffla Astarté dépitée. Tu la prends pour une débile ? Téos n'aurait jamais envoyé une vierge à un banquet. Atalante est plutôt discrète, mais ce n'est pas une oie blanche et elle ne l'était déjà plus à cette époque.

 _—_ Alors ?

 _—_ Elle a été emmenée à part. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. C'était une véritable orgie et la soirée a vite tourné à... Les gens étaient ivres, tout le monde baisait n'importe où, avec n'importe qui. Enfin n'importe qui... façon de parler. Les femmes, à part nous, étaient toutes des danseuses, des musiciennes, des comédiennes ou des prostituées, il n'y avait pas d'aristocrates parmi elles. Au moment de partir, on n'a pas retrouvé Atalante dans la salle. Nous étions venues à trois. Lydia, Atalante et moi. J'étais à moitié dans les vaps, Lydia m'a secouée comme un prunier pour qu'on la retrouve. On a fouillé une bonne partie de la maison et on a fini par faire appel aux deux gardes et aux deux valets qui nous avaient accompagnées à la soirée, pour nous aider.

 _—_ Et... ?

 _—_ C'est un valet qui l'a retrouvée. Il n'a pas osé l'approcher, il a couru nous chercher. Il est d'abord tombé sur moi. Je l'ai suivi et... Je sais pas, Aeshma. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle était recroquevillée par terre dans un petit cubiculum, couverte de sang, de vin, d'urine et de merde. Elle tremblait et quand je me suis approchée, elle s'est encore plus recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'étais pas trop mal amusée à cette soirée, et là... Je ne trouvais plus du tout que c'était drôle. Je m'étais souvent entraînée avec elle, on avait combattu une fois dans l'arène et elle m'avait battue. Atalante déjà à cette époque m'impressionnait et je l'aimais bien. Et là ? Elle pleurait en silence. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai demandé au valet d'aller chercher Lydia. C'était une rétiaire elle-aussi, elle était plus âgée que nous. Quand elle est arrivée, elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher de l'eau et de quoi laver Atalante, de trouver des vêtements propres. Elle m'a commandé d'égorger quiconque se mettrait en travers de mon chemin. Je n'aimais pas trop Lydia. C'était une vieille, mais elle ce jour-là, j'ai été heureuse qu'elle soit avec moi. On a trouvé de l'eau, des vêtements et quand on les lui a apporté, elle nous a demandé de la laisser seule avec Atalante. Une demi-heure après, elles sont ressorties. Atalante était propre ou à peu près. Lydia lui avait aussi bandé les entailles qu'elle portait en haut des bras et sur les cuisses.

 _—_ Je croyais que...

 _—_ Qu'elle les avait gagnées sur le sable ? Tu as souvent vu Atalante se faire entailler comme ça ? Cette fille est peut-être une rétiaire, mais c'est un vrai poisson. Tu l'as souvent touchée ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Évidemment ! souffla Astarté. Mais à part celles que tu as pu lui laisser, Atalante ne porte pas beaucoup d'autres cicatrices.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé alors ? Elle t'a raconté ?

 _—_ Non, si elle en a parlé à quelqu'un, c'est à Lydia et comme elle n'est plus là, si Atalante ne te le raconte pas, tu ne sauras rien de plus. Je crois seulement qu'elle a servi de jouet à quelques tordus et que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

 _—_ C'est pour cela que Téos ne l'envoie jamais participer à des extras, dit pensivement Aeshma. Elle a dû me haïr pour la soirée du propréteur.

 _—_ Vu comme vous êtes revenues copines après cela, elle ne doit plus trop t'en vouloir, grimaça Astarté.

Aeshma lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais Astarté n'avait pas voulu en dire plus que ce qu'elle en avait dit. La jeune Dace n'avait pas voulu placer une plaisanterie, ni se moquer des liens qui unissaient Atalante et Aeshma, et faisaient les gorges chaudes de certains.

Elle avait intégré la familia peu de temps après Atalante et ses raisons d'être gladiatrice n'étaient pas très éloignées de celles qui faisaient qu'Atalante et Aeshma travaillaient dur durant leurs entraînements. Astarté brillait dans l'armatura de mirmillon et elle respectait les qualités guerrières de la jeune Syrienne, comme celles de la jeune Parthe. Atalante s'était toujours montrée une camarade agréable et Aeshma ne lui avait jamais causé de problèmes du moment qu'elle n'assommait pas trop celle-ci de ses bavardages.

Si Astarté, profitant de sa carrure, avait voulu jouer la dure à son arrivée dans la familia, elle avait vite arrêté. Atalante malgré son affabilité ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, quant à Aeshma, elle maîtrisait bien trop le pancrace pour qu'on lui cherchât longtemps des noises. Astarté n'avait pas l'âme d'une comploteuse ni d'une envieuse. Elle considérait qu'on n'avait que ce qu'on méritait. Elle avait mérité sa place dans l'élite des gladiateurs et elle ne contesterait jamais la leur aux autres, et certainement pas la leur à Atalante ou à Aeshma.

.

* * *

.

Un cri. Pas un cri, un hurlement. Julia leva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Elle secoua Quintus.

 _—_ Quintus... Quintus, réveille-toi.

Quintus grogna et se colla le nez dans le cou de Julia.

 _—_ Quintus !

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Julia ?

 _—_ Aux armes ! cria soudain un homme.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 _—_ Dominus, des brigands ! Nous sommes attaqués ! cria affolée une voix féminine. Ils tuent tout le monde. Dominus...

Julia repoussa Quintus et sauta au bas de son lit.

 _—_ Ferme la porte et viens ici, dit-elle à la servante.

 _—_ Ils vont nous tuer, domina, Plautus est mort, pleura soudain la femme dont Julia n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits.

 _—_ Tais-toi, claqua la voix de Julia.

Des bruits de lutte s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée. Quintus, enfin réveillé, tâtonna vainement pour récupérer sa tunique.

 _—_ On peut peut-être parlementer ? suggéra-t-il.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient venus parlementer, observa Julia.

 _—_ Mais il n'y a rien à voler ici, remarqua Quintus.

 _—_ Ils ne le savent peut-être pas.

 _—_ Combien sont-ils ? demanda Julia à la servante.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina. C'est Plautus qui m'a prévenue et qui m'a envoyée vous réveiller.

 _—_ Quintus, tu as des armes ici ?

 _—_ Non, Julia, non. Que veux-tu que je fasse avec des armes ? Seuls les gardes en ont. Je conserve juste un pugio dans le coffre.

Julia demanda des précisions. Un pugio ? Elle se rappela d'Aeshma et des cours qu'elle avait donnés à Gaïa. Julia alla le chercher. Elle libéra la lame de sa gaine et l'assura fermement dans sa main, cruellement consciente de son impuissance et de sa faiblesse face des brigands armés de glaives, de bâtons, de haches et de lances.

 _—_ Il faut qu'on fuie.

 _—_ Comment ? On ne va pas sauter du balcon ? geignit Quintus.

 _—_ Il faut sortir de la maison, Quintus, et fuir si on veut rester en vie.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Je ne veux plus sortir, pleura la servante affolée.

 _—_ Cache-toi bien alors, lui conseilla Julia. Quintus, on y va.

Julia, le poignard à la main, ouvrit précautionneusement la porte.

.

Astarté avait raison. Les hommes qu'elles accompagnaient étaient de véritables bouchers, des sauvages. Des pirates qui n'avaient pas leur place sur la terre ferme.

Les gladiatrices les avaient retrouvés à proximité de Myra. Galia s'était faite reconnaître et elles les avaient ensuite suivis. Leur chef leur avait assigné une place et un rôle. Tuer tout ce qui vivait. Nettoyer. Eux se chargeaient de mettre le feu et de détruire. Il avait négligé d'ajouter les verbes voler et violer.

Aeshma dépassa un atrium, une fille hurlait et suppliait qu'on l'épargnât. La jeune Parthe accéléra le pas en jurant. Comment Téos avait-il pu les associer à ça ? se demanda-t-elle dégoûtée. Un homme surgit d'une pièce sur sa droite, brandissant un glaive, Astarté qui venait derrière elle lui cria qu'elle s'en occupait et lui intima l'ordre de continuer. Galia leur avait confié une mission. S'assurer de la mort des maîtres, voler, comme pour légionnaire leurs bagues au dominus et à la domina, et les lui rapporter si elles les trouvaient avant elle. Encore une preuve à présenter au mystérieux commanditaire de Téos. Pourquoi cet imbécile ne se contentait-il pas de louer ses gladiateurs à des munéraires ? Leur faire endosser le rôle d'assassins et de crapules comme aux plus beaux temps de La République finirait par lui attirer des problèmes. Et pourquoi des gladiatrices ? Il n'avait qu'à envoyer des hommes.

 _—_ En haut, lui souffla Galia qui venait de la rattraper.

Aeshma hocha la tête et se dirigea en sa compagnie vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, mais elles se heurtèrent à une forte résistance et s'engagèrent dans un furieux combat. Un brigand vint leur porter secours, puis un autre. Astarté surgit soudain et à l'aide d'Aeshma, elle manœuvra pour laisser la possibilité à Galia et trois brigands de se faufiler dans les escaliers. La bataille devint confuse et furieuse. Les gens de la villa semblaient s'être regroupés. Ils attaquaient en désordre, mais comprenant que leur vie en dépendait, avec opiniâtreté et fureur. Dans la mêlée, un brigand blessa Aeshma par mégarde, elle grimaça, le traita d'imbécile et comme il la gênait, elle le repoussa brutalement et il alla s'empaler sur une fourche. Un véritable crétin. Elle entendit des cris plus haut. Son glaive ouvrit le passage et elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avança ensuite plus prudemment.

.

Julia repoussa précipitamment Quintus quand elle entendit les brigands monter les escaliers. Leurs ombres se détachaient dans la clarté de la lune presque pleine. Une cible parfaite, jura-t-elle.

 _—_ Quintus, vite !

En face d'elle, elle vit un bras se tendre. Une lance ou un pilum. Elle se jeta sur Quintus et ils basculèrent tous les deux par terre à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter. Julia referma la porte du pied et se releva pour la barrer. Piètre protection qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Quintus comprit que leur vie se jouait maintenant. Il se saisit d'un siège, le leva au-dessus de sa tête et vint se plaquer sur le mur à côté de la porte.

 _—_ Tous les deux ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Comme toujours, ma belle ! plaisanta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il n'avait rien d'un soldat, mais il ne se laisserait pas égorger comme un mouton et surtout il ne laisserait personne toucher à Julia. La porte trembla sur ses gonds.

 _—_ Julia ? murmura Quintus à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Je t'aime.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Quintus.

 _—_ Je voulais que tu le saches, s'excusa-t-il.

 _—_ Je le sais, idiot, le morigéna affectueusement Julia.

La porte céda sous l'épaule d'un homme, il entra dans la pièce emporté par son élan et Quintus lui écrasa sur la tête, le siège qu'il portait à bout de bras. L'homme s'écroula dans un râle. Quintus se recula, un deuxième homme entra, Julia se décala et lui planta son poignard dans le torse. La lame buta contre les côtés et l'homme lança un poing qui envoya la jeune femme valser cinq pas plus loin.

 _—_ Je vais te saigner, cracha le brigand.

Quintus s'interposa.

 _—_ Quintus, non ! cria Julia en se relevant.

Le jurisconsulte râla et frappa des deux poings l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un coup violent et puissant qui renvoya son attaquant à trois pas, puis il recula vivement, repoussant Julia derrière lui. Il crispa une main sur son ventre et sentit un liquide épais lui poisser les mains.

 _—_ La terrasse, souffla-t-il.

Julia avait perdu le poignard, la chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Elle balaya les volets avec les mains, trouva la clenche et ouvrit. La lumière de la lune illumina soudain la scène. Deux hommes à terre, un autre au regard haineux et une femme.

Julia pensa à Gaïa et une formidable rage l'envahit. Pas encore une fois. On lui avait enlevé sa famille, on avait volé sa vie à Gerasa et quand elle en avait reconstruit une nouvelle à Alexandrie, on la lui avait encore une fois dérobée. On ne lui prendrait pas la seule personne qui lui restait. Si Gaïa perdait ce soir Julia, elle sombrerait dans la haine et s'auto-détruirait. Julia avait toujours espéré que la jeune femme se construisît un jour un avenir qui ne rimerait pas avec sang et vengeance, que le temps apaisât ses peines et ses douleurs. Elle devait survivre, mais comment ? Par où fuir ?

Quintus glissa soudain. Il se retint au chambranle de la porte et tout doucement, il s'affaissa à genoux. Julia tenta de le soutenir.

 _—_ Pars, Julia. Fuis. S'il te plaît.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Le visage baigné par la clarté de la lune, la femme armée affichait un rictus mauvais et cruel. La servante qui les avait prévenus eut le malheur de crier et chercha à s'enfuir. La femme l'attrapa par les cheveux, la jeta à terre et lui enfonça son glaive dans la gorge. Quelqu'un entra derrière elle. Un nouveau brigand venu assister ou participer à l'hallali, se repaître de sang, exiger son butin. La femme s'avança vers la jeune domina et le visage du nouveau venu sortit de l'ombre. De la nouvelle venue.

Julia resta un instant muette de stupeur. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Que faisait-elle au milieu de ces assassins ?

 _—_ Aeshma ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

Les deux gladiatrices se figèrent. Galia se retourna vers la Parthe.

 _—_ Tu la connais ?!

 _—_ Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! se défendit Aeshma aussi surprise que l'hoplomaque.

Qui était-ce ? La femme se tenait à contre-jour et Aeshma ne pouvait distinguer ses traits.

 _—_ Aeshma, c'est moi, Julia Metella Valeria.

Galia fronça les sourcils, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Où ?

 _—_ Julia ? croassa Aeshma. Domina ?

 _—_ Oui, Julia, Gaïa, Marcia, les loups, énuméra Julia dans un souffle.

La domina qui avait loué Atalante et Aeshma début juillet, réalisa enfin Galia. Celle qui les avait gratifiées de peaux de loup magnifiques. Avant qu'elle n'eût réagi, la jeune Parthe avait rejoint Julia.

 _—_ Domina, je...

 _—_ Au nom de tout ce en quoi tu crois, sauve-moi, Aeshma. Sauve Quintus.

Aeshma s'accroupit et tata le gros homme tombé à terre. Il vivait.

 _—_ Aeshma ? gronda Galia.

 _—_ On laisse tomber, Galia, exigea sourdement Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu rigoles ?!

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?! cria l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

 _—_ C'est rien, répondit Aeshma. C'est juste le moment où toi et ta bande vous vous barrez.

 _—_ Personne de cette maison ne doit sortir vivant, lui rappela le brigand. Et certainement pas les maîtres.

 _—_ C'est le moment d'oublier tes ordres, rétorqua Aeshma.

 _—_ Sinon, quoi ?

L'homme se retourna vers la porte et lança le cri de rassemblement qu'il partageait avec ses camarades. Aeshma bondit le glaive en avant. Galia se dressa devant elle et la jeune Parthe recula prudemment.

 _—_ Tu es en train de commettre une grave erreur, Aeshma.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir. La pièce se remplit. Sept hommes, huit avec celui qui se relevait péniblement. Deux blessés. Superficiels. La sécurité de la villa laissait clairement à désirer. Dix opposants avec Galia et Astarté. Aeshma avait beau être douée, elle avait peu de chance de s'en tirer, d'autant moins si elle avait contre elle deux gladiatrices qui s'accordaient ensemble. Deux ? Elle fixa Astarté, même si celle-ci ne pouvait la voir, puis reporta son regard sur Galia.

 _—_ C'est une mission de merde, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi on massacre ces gens ? Il y avait même des enfants. Nous sommes des gladiatrices, Galia. Pas des assassins. On n'a pas à participer à ça.

 _—_ Vous avez reçu des ordres, gronda le chef des brigands. Et si vous ne les suivez pas, on vous saignera.

 _—_ Des ordres de qui ? Et pourquoi ? Ces gens sont innocents.

 _—_ Personne n'est innocent, répondit stupidement Galia.

 _—_ En dehors de l'arène, je ne tuerai jamais quelqu'un à qui je dois la vie, affirma Aeshma d'un ton ferme et définitif.

 _—_ Tu leur dois la vie ? intervint Astarté.

 _—_ À la domina, oui. Elle m'a sauvée des loups.

Tout son discours avait été dirigé à l'attention de la Dace. Interpeller Galia n'avait été qu'un subterfuge et Aeshma savait que l'hoplomaque ne se rangerait pas à ses côtés. Le travail déplaisait à Astarté. La mirmillon se sentait offensée dans sa dignité de gladiatrice. Elle n'aimait pas Galia, ni les brigands. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour l'inciter à contrevenir à un ordre de Téos, à risquer une punition exemplaire et cruelle ?

 _—_ C'est une mission de merde, déclara Astarté d'un ton ennuyé.

Et Aeshma sut qu'elle l'avait ralliée à sa cause.

 _—_ Combat ! cria soudain Astarté.

 _—_ Bande de tarées, siffla Galia.

Mais avant que personne n'eût réagi deux hommes agonisaient déjà, mortellement touchés par le glaive de la grande Dace. La jeune Parthe se retourna vers Julia et lui tendit un couteau.

 _—_ Garde-le, refusa Julia. Tu en feras meilleur usage que moi.

La jeune Parthe se lança dans la bataille. Elle avait l'avantage de sa position dos à la lumière. Une partie des hommes se retourna précipitamment vers Astarté, une autre, soutenue par Galia, vers Aeshma. Astarté avait récupéré un glaive sur l'un des hommes qu'elle avait tué, elle bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise que son revirement avait provoqué et elle en profita au maximum. Aeshma se confronta à un groupe déterminé qui n'avait pas renoncé à sa cible première. Après son premier mouvement d'attaque, elle recula et elle se cantonna dans une lutte défensive. Une attitude dangereuse, une attitude qui finissait toujours par donner l'avantage à ses adversaires, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se voir débordée. Elle espérait seulement qu'Astarté se débarrassât au plus vite de ses opposants et qu'elle vînt la soulager. Un glaive et un poignard, plusieurs adversaires et encore une fois la certitude qu'elle devrait sa vie à quelqu'un.

 _—_ Garde ta gauche ! la prévint Julia.

Aeshma effaça son torse, la pointe d'une arme passa à un doigt de sa poitrine, mais le tranchant effilé de la lame entama la chair sur toute sa longueur. Aeshma coinça le poignet de l'homme contre ses côtes, passa son autre bras par-dessus celui de son attaquant et tomba à genoux. La même clef que celle qui avait envoyé Gaïa face contre terre quand Aeshma l'entraînait et que la jeune domina s'était crue un peu trop maligne. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas à l'entraînement et un craquement suivi d'un hurlement de douleur, résonna. La jeune Parthe lâcha le poignet et enfonça son poignard dans le cou du brigand. Un sifflement. Elle bascula en arrière, roula sur une épaule et se remit debout en parant une lance.

Les brigands juraient et s'encourageaient mutuellement de la voix. Julia s'efforçait de suivre le combat d'Aeshma devant elle et celui de l'autre jeune femme derrière. Elle avait espéré que ce fût Atalante, mais la femme, si elle devait approcher sa taille, avait de larges épaules et les cheveux plus clairs que la jeune Syrienne. Atalante aimait la petite thrace. A priori, elle n'était pas la seule et la propension qu'avait Aeshma à être soutenue par les gens qui la côtoyaient avait des chances de lui sauver la vie.

Elle admira le combat de l'inconnue. Si elle était gladiatrice, elle devait combattre sous une armatura lourde. Un mirmillon ou peut-être un secutor. Elle ne donnait pas cette impression qu'elle avait toujours ressentie quand les rétiaires et surtout les thraces, plus que les hoplomaques souvent gênés par leur lance, combattaient dans l'arène. Légèreté, souplesse, vivacité. L'inconnue se battait comme si elle affrontait des géants et qu'elle cherchait à abattre des murs. Julia la vit esquiver une attaque, deux, tourner sur elle-même à la vitesse d'une toupie, trancher. Elle paraissait plus lourde qu'Aeshma, mais elle n'avait pas trop à lui envier sa vivacité.

 _—_ Julia ! cria soudain Aeshma en la repoussant durement.

La tête de la jeune femme heurta le chambranle, une brûlure lui déchira l'avant-bras, un homme cria, le poignet tranché, un gargouillis suivit, Julia lança un pied et l'homme tomba sur le dos. Aeshma repartit en avant. Il lui restait deux adversaires. Elle effaça vivement une jambe. Si Galia pensait qu'elle allait la feinter de cette façon, elle rêvait. Elle glissa soudain vers la gauche et leva son poignard. Le brigand remonta sa garde, Aeshma se fendit en avant et son glaive s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de l'homme. Elle vrilla la lame, s'assurant que le coup serait mortel. Galia attaqua. Aeshma ne trouva pas le temps de retirer sa lame, elle lâcha prise et l'abandonna. Galia se redressa. Astarté se battait toujours.

 _—_ Cette fois, tu ne seras pas la plus forte, Aeshma. Et c'est _sine missione, fit Galia_.

Le coup partit, de taille, de haut en bas. La Parthe esquiva. Galia fit un pas, ré-attaqua avec son poignard de la main gauche. Nouvelle esquive. La dernière. Aeshma se trouvait pratiquement collée à Julia, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Le bruit d'une arme lâchée sur le sol. Et puis, une main dure qui lui crochète la mâchoire, un coup de glaive qui lui arrache le sien de la main. Le souffle de la mort.

De la mort qui soudain recule.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas sur le sable, Galia, siffla Astarté dans le cou de l'hoplomaque. Et tu n'y retourneras jamais. Jugula.

La Dace appuya un pied sur l'arrière de la jambe de Galia. La gladiatrice tente de résister, elle cherche le corps derrière elle, y plante son glaive, entend le grognement. Aeshma réagit. La pointe d'une caligae qui frappe l'hoplomaque au torse, les côtes qui craquent. Galia qui tombe à genoux, fermement maintenue la tête en arrière par les doigts puissants de la Dace refermés sur sa chevelure. Elle sent la pointe du glaive passer sous la clavicule.

 _—_ Astarté, râla-t-elle.

La Dace pesa de tout son poids. La lame du glaive trouva l'artère. Elle maintint Galia un moment, puis elle retira la lame d'un coup sec et relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux. Galia s'affaissa en avant, son front cogna le sol avec un bruit sourd et elle ne bougea plus. Astarté releva la tête en grimaçant.

 _—_ Cette conne m'a planté son glaive dans le bras, maugréa Astarté.

 _—_ Je vais m'occuper de ça, déclara Aeshma.

Elle découpa rapidement des bandes de tissu dans la tunique d'un des brigands morts et confectionna un bandage rapide sur le biceps d'Astarté. La blessure était profonde, mais Aeshma n'avait pas senti le sang pulser sous ses doigts. Galia n'avait pas touché d'artère et la jeune Dace ne mourrait pas dans la seconde. Par contre le mari de Julia n'aurait peut-être pas cette chance. Elle devait voir ce qu'il en était.

 _—_ Astarté, trouve-moi une lampe.

 _—_ Je vais m'en charger, déclara Julia.

 _—_ D'accord. Astarté, il reste des hommes ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Compte-les. S'il en reste, trouve-les et tue-les.

 _—_ D'accord.

D'après les comptes de la grande Dace, il en manquait deux. Elle prévint Aeshma et partit à leur recherche. Elle les trouva en train de violer une femme dans les cuisines. Ils ne l'entendirent pas venir et moururent sans savoir même qui les avait attaqués. La jeune Dace s'agenouilla auprès de la femme. Celle-ci cria de frayeur et sentant ses mains libres, se mit à frapper la gladiatrice. Astarté posa ses armes et immobilisa les mains de la femme par terre.

 _—_ Calme-toi. Je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

 _—_ Qui es-tu ?

 _—_ Euh... une amie de la domina.

La déclaration parut stupide à Astarté, mais elle sembla contenter la femme qui se détendit.

 _—_ Ils sont morts ?

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Tout le monde.

 _—_ La domina, non, le dominus, je n'en sais rien, les autres non plus. Écoute, il faut que je retourne là-haut. Trouve de la lumière, fais le tour de la villa et retrouve-nous dans la chambre de la domina. Tu t'appelles comment ?

 _—_ Rachel.

 _—_ Je m'appelle Astarté.

 _—_ Je préfère rester avec toi.

 _—_ Tu ne veux pas voir s'il y a des survivants ?

 _—_ J'ai peur.

 _—_ Bon, viens avec moi, on verra ça plus tard.

La femme avait l'air bien trop effrayée pour se retrouver à examiner des cadavres seule et en pleine nuit.

.

Dans la chambre, Julia avait allumé plusieurs lampes et les avait disposées au mieux pour permettre à Aeshma d'ausculter Quintus. L'attaque avait été si violente, l'intervention d'Aeshma, puis le ralliement d'une autre de ses camarades si inattendu, que Julia avait du mal à organiser ses pensées. Quintus allongé par terre ne facilitait pas non plus sa capacité à analyser clairement la situation.

Aeshma palpait la blessure du jurisconsulte. Ce type était gras comme un petit cochon de lait. La tension qu'elle éprouvait, l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'homme à terre, qu'elle avait compris qu'il était le mari de Julia Metella, se relâcha sensiblement. Sa graisse lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie.

Quintus tremblait sous les doigts froids de la gladiatrice. Froideur qui contrastait avec la chaleur bienfaisante et rassurante de la main de Julia posée sur son front. Il n'osait pas parler, il s'était juste assuré que Julia n'était pas blessée. Julia lui avait menti et n'avait pas mentionné l'estafilade sur son avant-bras. Elle n'en avait non plus rien dit à la gladiatrice. Elle avait noué un tissu autour alors qu'elle s'habillait. L'attaque les avait surpris nus dans leur lit et sa soudaineté, comme l'absence de lumière, ne leur avait pas permis de s'habiller ni avant de sortir de leur chambre ni après y être re-rentrés quelques seconde plus tard.

 _—_ Dominus ! s'écria soudain une petite voix.

Julia tourna la tête. Astarté était revenue accompagnée d'une femme. Recouverte de sang, les habits déchirés, elle était méconnaissable. Julia chercha à l'identifier. Rachel, la cuisinière du domaine. Une femme aux cheveux gris. Quintus lui avait vanté ses talents de cuisinière et Julia lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait laissé une femme de cette qualité officier dans un domaine si lointain. Quintus lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de son cuisinier à Patara, que Rachel avait toujours vécu au domaine de Bois Vert et qu'elle connaissait les goûts de toute la familia. Et puis, même s'il ne visitait pas souvent ses domaines, il aimait savoir que partout, il y trouverait des cuisiniers ou des cuisinières qui sauraient lui ravir le palais. Rachel devait être âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année et ses cheveux blancs brillaient à la lueur de la lune.

 _—_ Il va bien, la rassura Julia.

 _—_ Mouais, il ne faut peut-être pas exagérer, ronchonna Aeshma sans se préoccuper de l'inquiétude que ses propos pourraient faire naître.

Astarté s'approcha.

 _—_ Ils sont tous morts, déclara-t-elle. Il restait seulement deux types occupés à violer celle-là et ils ne m'ont même pas entendue arriver.

 _—_ Tu as trouvé des survivants ?

 _—_ Non. Aeshma, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

La jeune Parthe releva la tête et fixa Julia.

 _—_ On dégage. Mais avant ça... Domina, je ne sais pas qui en avait après vous et pourquoi vous avez été attaquée, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on doit vous mettre à l'abri. Le dominus est gravement blessé, même s'il a de fortes chances de s'en tirer. Il faut gagner du temps.

Julia inspira profondément.

 _—_ Je t'écoute, Aeshma.

 _—_ On brûle tout... Euh... vous pourrez reconstruire après cela.

 _—_ C'est d'accord.

 _—_ Et après, Aeshma ? s'inquiéta Astarté. On a tué Galia, tous les autres types, comment on va expliquer leur mort ?

 _—_ On verra ça plus tard, parons d'abord au plus pressé.

 _—_ Aeshma, lui dit Julia. Tu restes auprès de Quintus. Je pars avec Rachel et euh... Astarté ?

 _—_ C'est moi, confirma la Dace.

 _—_ Il faut le descendre d'abord, dit Aeshma. Trouvez-moi une planche, n'importe quoi pour le transporter.

Rachel annonça qu'elle savait ce qui conviendrait et Astarté partit avec elle. Elles remontèrent avec un plateau qui servait de plan de travail à la cuisine. Aeshma et Astarté posèrent doucement le corps de Quintus dessus. Il gémit et s'évanouit. Les deux gladiatrices le descendirent ensuite et le transportèrent devant la maison.

 _—_ Nous sommes venus en carpentum, expliqua Julia. Je vais aller l'atteler. Astarté, tu sais monter à cheval ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je reste avec le dominus, décida Aeshma. Astarté, tu fous le feu. Je veux un grand feu.

 _—_ T'auras un volcan.

 _—_ Rachel, aide-la, demanda Julia.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Récupère des vêtements aussi.

 _—_ Domina, l'appela Aeshma. Si vous avez de l'argent…

 _—_ Il n'y avait rien ici.

Chacune s'occupa de la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Quand Julia amena le carpentum, Aeshma lui confia Quintus et partit prêter main forte à Astarté. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Galia avait certainement reçu des consignes, Téos avait dû lui demander de rapporter une preuve que leur mission avait été remplie. Les sceaux, se rappela-t-elle en se traitant d'imbécile.

 _—_ Domina, le dominus porte un sceau ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et vous ?

 _—_ Oui.

Que faire ? Leur laisser ? Les prendre et les rapporter ? Les laisser sur place ?

 _—_ Qu'y a-t-il, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Les sceaux devaient être rapportés au commanditaire.

 _—_ Tu les veux, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Ben...

 _—_ Tu ne peux pas faire cela, Aeshma. Si tu donnes les sceaux et que nous réapparaissons plus tard, on saura que tu as menti. On ne doit pas les laisser sur place pour la même raison.

Julia Metella avait raison.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Je porte le mien, mais Quintus a retiré sa bague.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Si personne n'y a touchée, elle doit se trouver dans notre chambre. Sur la table, à côté de la bassine.

Le feu commençait à ronger la villa. Des flammes s'échappaient des ouvertures en divers endroits. La jeune Parthe devait se dépêcher si elle voulait récupérer la bague avant que ce ne fût plus possible. Astarté avait promis un volcan, elle n'avait pas menti. Une bonne partie de la villa ressemblait déjà à un vaste brasier.

Aeshma déboucha dans la chambre comme un ouragan. Elle trouva la bague où Julia le lui avait dit, mais quand elle ressortit, l'escalier était envahi de fumée. La gladiatrice tourna les talons. Elle pouvait retenir sa respiration, descendre à l'aveuglette, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle trouverait au rez-de‑chaussée. Elle se rendit sur le balcon et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. Un craquement retentit derrière elle. Le sol cédait. Aeshma soupira, haut ou pas, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

 _—_ Aeshma !

Astarté se tenait en contrebas.

Elle avait rejoint Julia. Rachel était arrivée peu de temps après. Elles avaient monté ensemble Quintus à l'intérieur du carpentum. Astarté s'était étonnée de l'absence d'Aeshma. Julia lui avait expliqué.

 _—_ Elle n'est pas retournée là-bas ? s'était renfrogné la Dace. On a allumé des foyers partout.

 _—_ Vous avez retrouvé des survivants ?

 _—_ Non.

Elles étaient ressorties du véhicule. Julia et Astarté avaient inspecté la façade de la villa. Astarté avait soudain prit sa décision :

 _—_ Je vais la chercher.

 _—_ Non, attends ! Regarde. Là, avait fait Julia en pointant la terrasse du doigt. Elle va sauter.

 _—_ Elle va se fracasser la tête, ouais.

La Dace avait démarré au pas de course, arrêté Aeshma avant qu'elle ne sautât

Elle se cala en-dessous d'elle. Elle amortirait sa chute. Aeshma sauta, Astarté tendit les bras, reçut la Parthe et l'accompagna au sol.

 _—_ Merci, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Remercie la domina de t'avoir vue. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ On s'en va ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Elle nous le dira.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil se levait quand le carpentum arriva à Myra. Julia engagea les deux gladiatrices à ne pas se montrer. Rachel connaissait la route. La jeune domina avait arrangé ses vêtements et l'avait recoiffée. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être arrêtée par des curieux ou des miliciens. C'était déjà assez inhabituel qu'une femme conduisît un carpentum si luxueux et qu'aucune escorte n'assurât sa sécurité.

Quintus possédait une modeste petite villa proche du quartier du théâtre. Rachel arrêta la carpentum devant l'entrée. Les boutiques qui s'ouvraient de chaque côté n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Julia descendit et frappa à la porte. Un esclave vint ouvrir. Elle échangea quelques mots avec lui et attendit. Quatre hommes surgirent. Ils retirèrent Quintus du carpentum et le conduisirent à l'intérieur de la villa. Julia jeta des peanulas aux gladiatrices. Elles les enfilèrent, rabattirent les capuches, bas sur leurs visages et suivirent la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Gaïa réveillée par les appels des gens de la maison apparut sur le seuil du cubiculum dans lequel elle dormait.

.

Aeshma arrivait à peine à respirer. La main n'était pas refermée autour de son cou, mais autour de sa trachée artère. Elle suffoquait, à moitié, par manque d'air, à moitié à cause de la douleur. Elle aurait pu se dégager, mais elle ne tenta aucun mouvement. La domina était furieuse et Aeshma ne pouvait lui donner tort.

Elle avait pourtant attendu avant de s'en prendre à elle. Attendu qu'Aeshma prît soin de Quintus, que Julia lui racontât dans les grandes lignes l'attaque et l'incendie de la villa. Elle n'avait cependant pas quitté la Parthe du regard et quand elle comprit son implication dans toute cette affaire de meurtre sauvage et de brigandage, malgré les protestations de sa sœur, elle avait saisi Aeshma par le bras et l'avait traînée rudement dans un cubiculum. Elle l'avait alors plaquée contre un mur et refermé ses doigts sur sa trachée, exactement comme Antiochus, le lutteur qui lui avait donné ses premiers cours de lutte, le lui avait appris.

 _—_ Tu vas m'expliquer ton implication là-dedans, thrace, siffla-t-elle. Et tu as intérêt à me contenter cette fois, parce qu'autrement, je vais te saigner jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Tu as porté la main sur ma sœur, tu as ramené son mari moribond et ce ne sont pas tes vaines tentatives de le sauver qui vont m'inciter à la clémence.

Aeshma râla, ce que Gaïa prit comme un consentement à répondre à ses questions.

 _—_ Qui ?!

 _—_ Té... Té... arg... râla Aeshma incapable de parler.

Gaïa allégea la pression de ses doigts sur sa trachée.

 _—_ Téos, notre laniste, domina. C'est lui qui nous a envoyées.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Pour soutenir les brigands. Obéir à leurs directives.

 _—_ Qui étaient ?

 _—_ De tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la villa, de tuer les maîtres, les deux.

 _—_ Tu savais qui tu attaquais ?

 _—_ Non, domina. C'est elle qui m'a reconnue.

 _—_ Tu es sûre ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Je vous le jure, jamais je...

 _—_ Téos connaissait-il sa cible ? la coupa Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina. Je n'étais pas responsable de notre groupe.

 _—_ Qui l'était ? La femme qui t'accompagne ?

 _—_ Non, pas elle, domina.

 _—_ Qui, alors ?! cria Gaïa.

Elle lâcha la jeune Parthe et la gifla violemment d'un revers de main, puis d'un autre, avant de lui crocheter à nouveau la gorge.

 _—_ Une autre gladiatrice, lui apprit Aeshma. Elle est morte, Astarté l'a tuée.

 _—_ J'avais confiance en toi, Aeshma. Je vais te tuer.

 _—_ Je... je ne savais pas, domina.

 _—_ Julia ne supportera pas la mort de Quintus.

 _—_ Il ne mourra pas, domina. S'il est soigné, il ne mourra pas.

 _—_ Je vais te tuer quand même.

 _—_ Je vous dois une vie, domina. Jusqu'à ce que je vous aie payé ma dette, la mienne vous appartient.

Gaïa dégaina le poignard que portait Aeshma à sa ceinture. Julia les avait suivies dans le cubiculum. Elle n'était pas intervenue quand sa jeune sœur avait violemment pris à partie la jeune Parthe parce que, avant de pouvoir se montrer raisonnable, Gaïa devait évacuer sa peur et sa colère, et parce qu'Aeshma méritait largement cette dernière. Elle n'était peut-être pas responsable de tous les crimes qui avaient été commis cette nuit au domaine de Bois Vert et elle n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son laniste, mais elle était une personne avant d'être une esclave et il serait bon qu'elle s'en souvînt parfois.

Les questions, l'agressivité, les menaces, l'aveu qui avait déçu sa sœur, Julia passa tout, mais quand elle vit Gaïa brandir le poignard, elle intervint. Gaïa aimait la jeune gladiatrice. Julia ne savait pas exactement dans quelle mesure, mais Aeshma s'était forgée une place particulière dans les pensées, sinon dans le cœur de Gaïa.

Sa jeune sœur n'avait pas voulu reparler de la jeune Parthe après leur séjour au Grand Domaine et les tentatives de Julia pour éclaircir ce brusque silence s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. Gaïa avait évité et esquivé sans beaucoup s'en cacher, le sujet. Quand Julia lui avait demandé clairement pourquoi, Gaïa avait maugréé qu'elle s'était trompée sur la jeune femme et qu'elle ne voulait pas en discuter. Julia avait accédé à sa demande. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, quand Gaïa aurait digéré sa déception ou sa colère, elle se confierait à elle. En attendant, il était hors de question que Gaïa tuât la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Gaïa ! menaça-t-elle.

 _—_ Elle a tué tes gens, Julia, cracha Gaïa les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Aeshma. Quintus risque de mourir par sa faute, elle a brûlé la villa, elle mérite la mort.

 _—_ Elle m'a sauvé la vie, Gaïa. Sans elle, tu pleurerais ma mort. Elle ne savait pas, elle est coupable, mais pas d'avoir cherché à nous faire du mal. Elle est de notre côté et elle nous aidera, tout comme sa camarade. N'est-ce pas, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Comment te faire confiance, maintenant ? lui demanda acidement Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Je... je...

 _—_ Gaïa, s'il te plaît, la supplia doucement Julia.

Les doigts de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent lentement sur la gorge d'Aeshma, mais sa main resta en place. Elle rengaina le poignard dans l'étui qui pendait à la ceinture de la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me tuer, souffla Gaïa pour expliquer son geste.

Elle recula.

 _—_ Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Julia d'un ton ferme. Maintenant.

Julia invita les deux gladiatrices et Gaïa à la suivre dans le triclinium. Astarté et Aeshma ne savaient pas grand-chose. Téos n'avait pas parlé de son commanditaire. La familia avait rejoint Patara fin septembre en prévision du munus commandé par Aulus Flavius. Celui-ci commencerait le jour des Meditrinalias, le 11 octobre. La familia était logée au ludus municipal. Téos ne vivait plus avec ses gladiateurs. Il était difficile de savoir qui venait lui rendre visite ou qui il rencontrait en ville. Les brigands avaient, de leur côté, limité les échanges avec les trois gladiatrices, même avec Galia. Ils les traitaient comme de vulgaires assassins, des mercenaires. Galia avait pris contact avec eux dans une auberge et elles s'étaient ensuite rendues dans un endroit qu'ils leur avaient indiqué. Elles y avaient passé trois jours à s'ennuyer, puis un brigand était venu et leur avait très exactement expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient d'elles. Elles s'étaient cachées à proximité de la villa et avaient attendu le signal de l'attaque. C'était tout.

 _—_ Et cette histoire de sceaux ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Galia m'en avait parlé et on m'a demandé une fois de... hésita Aeshma qui avait tout à coup l'impression d'être une criminelle. Téos m'a déjà demandé de lui rapporter un sceau. Il en avait besoin comme preuve que le travail avait été fait.

 _—_ Tu as déjà assassiné pour son compte ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Pas pour son compte, domina, voulut préciser Aeshma.

 _—_ Réponds à ma question. Tu as déjà rempli ce genre d'engagement ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Souvent ?

 _—_ Non, une seule fois.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma ! claqua durement la voix de Gaïa

 _—_ Fin août.

 _—_ Qui as-tu assassiné ?

 _—_ Un sous-officier romain et son escorte.

 _—_ Un sous-officier avec un sceau ? demanda Julia dubitative.

 _—_ On ne sait pas qui c'était, domina, intervint Astarté. Ses hommes nous ont parlé d'un principal, on nous a dit qu'il s'appelait Lucius Corvus Sentius. Mais...je ne crois pas que c'était vrai et on ne sait pas pourquoi il portait un sceau.

 _—_ Tu y étais toi aussi ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Aeshma était notre chef de groupe.

 _—_ Qui avait commandité ce crime ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina, répondit Aeshma.

 _—_ D'autres que vous avaient rempli ce genre de contrat avant cela ?

 _—_ Non, jamais, affirma Aeshma.

 _—_ Qu'en sais-tu ?

 _—_ Ça fait huit ans que j'ai intégré la familia de Téos. Il a loué des gladiateurs pour parfois jouer aux gardes du corps, pour des combats privés ou pour décorer des soirées, mais jamais pour servir d'hommes de main. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes à qui il ferait assez confiance pour confier ce genre de contrat, quant aux femmes, à part... euh...

 _—_ Toi, Astarté et l'autre qui était avec vous, il ne ferait confiance à personne d'autre, c'est ça ? demanda durement Gaïa.

 _—_ Il n'y a pas que nous trois, domina. La première fois, Galia ne nous a pas accompagnée.

 _—_ Mouais, elle est trop con pour qu'un homme veuille coucher avec elle plus d'une fois, maugréa Astarté.

Aeshma lui lança un regard noir qui n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes dominas.

 _—_ Je l'aurais su si un gladiateur avait été engagé à remplir ce genre de contrat, reprit Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu aurais surtout fait partie du contrat, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est probable.

 _—_ Tu as toutes les qualités pour ça et ton laniste le sait...

Aeshma leva la tête et s'apprêta à encaisser la suite.

 _—_ Tu es une grande gladiatrice, énonça fermement Gaïa. Tu es sans pitié. Tu n'as aucun état d'âme à tuer et surtout, tu es une esclave tellement obéissante et soumise.

Astarté tourna la tête vers Gaïa, puis vers Aeshma.

La première partie de la déclaration était parfaitement exacte, mais la seconde... La domina avait mis tant de mépris en l'affirmant qu'Astarté en avait elle-même été blessée. Parce que, même si la domina s'adressait à Aeshma, elle avait évoqué une réalité qui parfois dégoûtait la jeune Dace. Comme elle savait qu'elle dégoûtait d'autres gladiateurs ou gladiatrices de condition servile.

Elle observa Aeshma, la vit pâlir et serrer les mâchoires, baisser le regard. Astarté l'avait toujours considérée comme une rebelle. Pas comme un élément incontrôlable dont se serait vite débarrassé Téos, mais comme quelqu'un d'assez indépendant pour ne pas renoncer à certains de ses principes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Aeshma avait subi le fouet, l'isolement, les fers, les privations, sans que cela ne changeât jamais rien son attitude. Astarté avait toujours trouvé que la jeune Parthe jouait avec le feu. Elle la trouvait imprudente, mais elle admirait ce petit côté crâne chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais reproché à Aeshma de profiter de son statut de meliora pour se permettre ce que d'autres n'auraient jamais osé se permettre parce qu'elle savait que la jeune gladiatrice agissait selon ses convictions, à l'instinct.

Aeshma ne réfléchissait pas quand tout à coup, elle bravait les règles ou l'autorité. Elle s'isolait quand elle en ressentait besoin, elle donnait une leçon à un membre de la familia quand elle jugeait qu'il le méritait, et elle, pourtant si taciturne, ouvrait tout à coup une grande gueule dans des circonstances complètement inappropriées, comme elle l'avait fait lors du munus à Patara ou quand elle avait demandé à Téos de ne plus porter de casque dans l'arène.

Obéissante et soumise ? Deux adjectifs qu'Astarté n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'accoler au nom d'Aeshma. Deux adjectifs qui pourtant, étaient sortis comme une coulée de boue sale de la bouche de la domina, qu'Aeshma s'était pris de plein fouet et surtout, qui avaient résonné, au vu de son attitude, comme une vérité à ses oreilles. La domina l'avait insultée, mais aux yeux d'Aeshma, elle ne s'était pas montrée injuste. Qu'avait pu faire la thrace pour mériter un tel jugement, pour reconnaître qu'elle le méritait ? Astarté n'éprouvait en rien les sentiments qu'Atalante éprouvait envers Aeshma, mais elle résista difficilement à l'envie de tendre une main vers sa camarade, de lui apporter protection et réconfort, comme elle aurait aimé qu'Aeshma ou une autre personne qu'elle respectait lui en apportât si elle avait été confrontée à tant de mépris.

 _—_ Aeshma, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Julia sur un ton amical qui jurait avec celui de sa sœur.

 _—_ Rejoindre Patara, domina. Nous sommes engagées pour le munus des Meditrinalias.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez raconter à votre laniste ?

Aeshma regarda Astarté, la jeune Dace hocha la tête, elle s'en remettait à elle pour décider de ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et à raconter. Elle suivrait la jeune Parthe, quoi qu'elle décidât.

 _—_ On va rentrer, dire que l'attaque s'est mal passée, qu'on s'est heurtées à une forte résistance, que Galia a été tuée, que la villa a brûlé et qu'on s'est barrées le plus vite possible.

 _—_ Vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous contredire, observa Julia visiblement inquiète.

 _—_ Il nous faudra cinq jours, peut-être six, pour rejoindre Patara. On aura le temps de se mettre d'accord. De toute façon, on n'aura pas grand-chose à raconter.

 _—_ Et pour moi et Quintus ?

 _—_ On ne saura rien.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Domina ? demanda timidement Aeshma à Julia.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ne retournez pas à Patara, domina. Ne restez pas ici. Quelqu'un vous en veut. Partez, soignez le dominus, mettez-vous à l'abri.

 _—_ Tu crois avoir quelque chose à dire, thrace ? demanda aigrement Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, domina. Mais le dominus a besoin de repos et...

 _—_ Et ?

Aeshma regarda Julia et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

 _—_ Aeshma... siffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Je... euh.

Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer ce qu'elle savait.

 _—_ On ne sait rien sur le commanditaire, domina. Je... je peux essayer de savoir qui il est, mais jusque-là...

 _—_ Je crois que la décision nous appartient, la coupa sans acrimonie Julia. Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit et vous devez être fatiguées. Allez vous coucher.

Julia se leva et appela un serviteur. Elle lui commanda d'installer les gladiatrices dans un cubiculum où elles pourraient se reposer. Aeshma, avant de quitter la pièce, demanda l'autorisation de passer voir Quintus.

Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à le soigner en arrivant. La blessure était profonde et elle avait vérifié qu'aucun organe interne n'avait été endommagé. Elle avait lavé la plaie avec beaucoup de soin, l'avait suturée et recouverte d'une préparation à base de miel, de thym, de sauge et de teinture galénique de chanvre. Elle avait demandé à Julia s'il était possible d'envoyer un esclave chez un apothicaire et de lui rapporter du barbarum et des graines de chanvre. Quintus n'avait pas repris connaissance durant ses soins et Aeshma voulait, avant d'aller dormir, s'assurer que l'homme n'avait pas de fièvre. Julia accepta et les deux gladiatrices se séparèrent.

 _—_ Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule, reprocha Gaïa à sa sœur quand elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux.

 _—_ Arrête, Gaïa, la morigéna Julia. Il y a trois mois, tu lui aurais confié ta vie les yeux fermés.

 _—_ Elle n'avait pas alors massacré tes serviteurs et tenté de te tuer.

 _—_ Tes récriminations sont injustes.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait ?

 _—_ Si, mais maintenant, on n'en parle plus. Sans elle, Quintus serait mort. Avec ou sans elle, cette expédition aurait de toute façon eu lieu, et si elle n'en avait pas fait partie, on ne se querellerait pas à son sujet.

 _—_ Tu vas suivre son conseil ?

 _—_ Je le crois assez sage.

 _—_ Pars à Alexandrie.

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ Je reste ici. Je veux savoir qui t'en voulait.

 _—_ C'est dangereux.

 _—_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire ici.

 _—_ Gaïa...

 _—_ Julia, as-tu des navires ici ?

 _—_ Oui, l'un est en réparation et l'autre est venu charger de la pourpre. Il doit partir à Patara, compléter là-bas son chargement, puis se joindre à un convoi pour l'Italie.

 _—_ Détourne-le. Complète ici ou pas son chargement et pars à son bord à Alexandrie. Il peut naviguer jusqu'à là-bas ?

 _—_ Oui, mais...

 _—_ Quintus sera mieux soigné à Alexandrie, tu connais les gens là-bas et la familia sera heureuse de te revoir.

 _—_ Gaïa, je...

 _—_ Tu tombes de sommeil, Julia. Va dormir. On discutera après. Écris-moi juste une tablette pour ton capitaine que je puisse organiser votre voyage.

 _—_ Gaïa...

 _—_ Julia, tout de suite.

La jeune femme céda. Gaïa avait raison, elle était épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa jeune sœur derrière elle, mais il lui fallait se reposer si elles devaient s'affronter. Malgré l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur elle, rallier Gaïa à une idée qui s'opposait radicalement à sa volonté lui demanderait de la patience et beaucoup de fermeté.

.

Alors que Gaïa s'apprêtait à se rendre au port, une ombre surgit d'un coin sombre de l'atrium. Aeshma. La jeune domina se renfrogna. Que lui voulait la gladiatrice ? Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ?

 _—_ Domina, souffla la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Que me veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous parler, euh… en privé.

Gaïa était accompagnée de deux esclaves, d'un commis et de l'homme chargé des affaires de Julia à Myra. La demande de la gladiatrice frisait l'insolence, mais le ton avait été respectueux et Gaïa y avait décelé une pointe de supplication. Elle se souvint que la jeune femme avait hésité à dire quelque chose quand elles avaient discuté un peu plus tôt de ce qu'il convenait maintenant de faire.

 _—_ Viens avec moi. Attendez-moi ici, demanda-t-elle à ses gens.

Gaïa entraîna la gladiatrice au premier étage et la fit rentrer dans une pièce qui servait de bureau à Quintus et Julia quand ils venaient à Myra. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers Aeshma.

 _—_ Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

 _—_ Domina, il faut que, euh… Il faut que votre sœur et son mari partent d'ici.

 _—_ Ils vont partir.

 _—_ Vous aussi, domina ?

 _—_ En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

 _—_ Votre sœur… Son mari est blessé et euh, ben... Les gens sont bien à Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Aeshma, est-ce vraiment important ? Tu me demandes une conversation privée pour me demander si mes gens sont… _bien_?

 _—_ Oui, c'est important, domina. Ils auront besoin d'être entourés, qu'on prenne soin d'eux.

 _—_ Soin d'eux ? demanda Gaïa en insistant sur le pronom. Tu crois que ma sœur a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle ?

 _—_ Oui.

Gaïa regarda attentivement la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle est enceinte.

Gaïa marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire cela ?

 _—_ Elle était nue à la villa. J'ai vérifié aussi qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Je pense qu'elle est enceinte de deux ou trois mois.

 _—_ Tu en es sûre ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Va dormir.

Aeshma hocha la tête et sortit. Gaïa se mâchouilla l'intérieur des lèvres. Si la gladiatrice ne se trompait pas, cette information changeait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Julia partir seule à Alexandrie. Pas maintenant. Elle devait mettre ses projets de vengeance en sommeil. Aulus Flavius et son centurion Claudius Numicius Silus, Kaeso Atilius Valens qui lui posait un problème de conscience, le commanditaire du meurtre de sa sœur et de Quintus. Rien n'assurait qu'une fois qu'il les saurait en vie, celui-ci ne les poursuivît pas jusqu'à Alexandrie. Tant qu'elle ne savait pas qui était derrière le massacre de Bois Vert, Gaïa ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Julia sans protection. Sa sœur pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même, mais si elle était vraiment enceinte, elle risquait d'avoir l'esprit moins affûté, de se montrer plus distraite et de se laisser aller à commettre des imprudences.

.

En se réveillant, Julia alla d'abord voir Quintus. Il dormait paisiblement, tout comme Aeshma assoupie la tête dans ses bras, assise par terre à côté du lit. Elle se rendit aux cuisines et fit préparer un plateau. Une cruche de vin léger, des fruits de saison, des olives, du fromage frais, un plat de pois-chiches et du pain. Elle ordonna ensuite que le plateau fût monté dans la chambre du dominus et placé à côté de la jeune femme qui dormait assise par terre.

Elle s'était ensuite attablée à son bureau et avait travaillé. Aeshma était venue la distraire un peu plus tard et, en la quittant, Julia s'était décidée à préparer ses coffres en prévision de son départ. Gaïa entra. Elle s'enquit auprès de sa sœur aînée de la possibilité de lui emprunter une peanula et des chaussures pour la traversée. Les nuits en mer étaient parfois fraîches et Gaïa avait laissé ses vêtements chauds à Patara.

 _—_ Tu pars avec nous ? s'étonna Julia.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée ?

 _—_ Toi.

 _—_ Moi ?! Je n'ai même pas commencé à te chercher querelle pour justement te persuader de m'accompagner.

 _—_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Julia ? lui reprocha Gaïa en posant ses yeux sur son ventre.

 _—_ Tu sais depuis quand ?

 _—_ Ce matin.

 _—_ Ah…

 _—_ Aeshma.

 _—_ Oh…

 _—_ Pourquoi, Julia ?

 _—_ Pourquoi je suis enceinte ? plaisanta Julia. Parce que j'aime Quintus.

 _—_ Je ne plaisante pas, fit Gaïa contrariée. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

 _—_ J'ai perdu un enfant l'hiver dernier. Ce n'était pas le premier. Je voulais être sûre que...

Contre toute attente, Julia s'illumina soudain.

 _—_ Tu sais, j'aime de plus en plus cette petite thrace.

Gaïa se renfrogna immédiatement et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Julia s'avança sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 _—_ Je sais que tu ne pardonnes pas souvent, Gaïa, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé au Grand Domaine entre toi et Aeshma, ne lui en veux pas.

 _—_ Pourquoi me parles-tu du Grand Domaine ? répliqua Gaïa sur la défensive.

 _—_ Je suis ta sœur.

 _—_ Pff…

 _—_ C'est une esclave, une réprouvée, mais…

 _—_ Mais ?

 _—_ Je l'aime bien et toi aussi, dit doucement Julia. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

 _—_ Vraiment, Julia, si tu cr...

Julia lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

 _—_ Chut, lui dit-t-elle gentiment. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta colère et ton ressentiment. Quand embarquons-nous ?

 _—_ Demain, si tu es prête. Aeshma m'a assuré que Quintus était transportable.

 _—_ Elle m'a donné toute une liste de recommandations et elle a préparé un sac contenant des médicaments, des baumes et de quoi renouveler les pansements de Quintus tous les jours pendant deux semaines.

 _—_ Quand a-t-elle eu le temps de faire ça ?

 _—_ Cet après-midi pendant que tu étais au port. Elle a attendu que je sois réveillée pour me demander si je pouvais mettre un esclave à sa disposition pour accompagner sa camarade faire des courses. En attendant son retour, elle m'a montré comment prendre soin de Quintus et elle a rédigé une tablette à mon attention et à celle de ton médecin à Alexandrie.

 _—_ Elle sait écrire ?

 _—_ Oui, peut-être pas en latin, mais quand elle a su que je comprenais le grec, elle a rédigé ses tablettes en grec et ma foi, elle écrit très bien.

 _—_ Elle t'a dit quand elle comptait partir ?

 _—_ Je lui ai demandé de rester jusqu'à notre départ. Elle veillera sur Quintus jusque-là, ce qui me permettra de prendre mes dispositions. Du moins, pour les affaires de Quintus. Pour les miennes, il me suffit d'envoyer une tablette à Andratus, il s'occupera de tout durant mon absence.

.

Le lendemain matin, Aeshma et Astarté accompagnèrent les dominas au port et la jeune Parthe monta à bord de la coque ronde qui les transporterait jusqu'à Alexandrie s'assurer que le blessé était confortablement installé.

 _—_ Julia m'avait parlé de toi, lui dit Quintus au moment du départ. Elle t'avait décrite comme quelqu'un de courageux. Je t'ai vue combattre sur le sable. Julia m'a raconté comment tu l'avais aidée pour les loups, Marcia n'a pas tari d'éloges à ton propos et à celui de ta camarade. Atalante, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Je te voyais comme une guerrière, une barbare. Tu es certainement l'une, mais tu n'as rien d'une barbare.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi. Et avant cela, d'avoir pris soin de Julia et de Marcia. Julia aime beaucoup Marcia.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Va maintenant et fais attention à toi.

Julia présente dans la cabine, remercia encore une fois Aeshma et lui réitéra des conseils de prudence. Aeshma lui assura que tout irait bien, puis les yeux baissés et visiblement pas très à l'aise, elle sortit une feuille de papyrus pliée de sa ceinture. Julia fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ Domina, murmura Aeshma. Je ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste, mais je connais bien les règles d'hygiène, aussi bien alimentaires que physiques. Si elles s'appliquent avec réussite à une gladiatrice, ça devrait marcher pour vous et, euh…

 _—_ Lui ? sourit Julia en posant une main sur son ventre.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ C'est pour cela ta feuille ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Pourquoi, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Pourquoi quoi, domina ? demanda Aeshma décontenancée.

 _—_ Tout ça. Les soins, les attentions, les recommandations.

 _—_ Euh… je ne sais pas. C'est normal.

Julia se fendit d'un sourire affectueux. Elle se pencha soudain et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la gladiatrice qui se figea instantanément.

 _—_ J'espère te revoir un jour, Aeshma. Je ne crois plus aux dieux depuis longtemps, mais s'ils existent, je prie pour qu'ils veillent sur toi. Transmets aussi mes salutations à Atalante.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Va.

 _—_ Domina, salua Aeshma d'un ton mal assuré.

Elle se dandina un instant sous l'œil indulgent de Julia, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ce qu'il conviendrait de dire dans de telles circonstances. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'elle recevait d'une domina ou d'un dominus. Elle en avait reçu à plusieurs reprises, entre autre lors des cenas données les soirs précédant les munus. Elle y avait aussi souvent répondu, mais ils ne pouvaient en aucune façon se comparer à celui dont venait de la gratifier la domina. Il n'y avait rien eu de sensuel dans son baiser, la domina n'attendait rien d'Aeshma. Aeshma savait très bien que Julia Metella n'était pas la première à l'embrasser de la sorte. Il y avait eu d'autres avant elle. Sa mère, son père quand il était heureux, son frère ou sa sœur, sa nourrice. Et puis, Daoud, ce crétin de Daoud et enfin Atalante. Les seuls pour qui le baiser n'avait pas été un appel à une autre sorte de baiser, à la retrouver moins habillée qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant de rentrer dans l'arène, à la retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus intime.

Sa famille avait été sa famille. Daoud... Aeshma secoua la tête pour chasser le jeune garçon de sa mémoire. Et Atalante… Fichue Atalante et ses histoires de petite sœur. Mais Daoud et Atalante étaient comme elle, ils partageaient ou avaient partagé sa vie, son statut. Julia Metella Valeria n'était ni de sa famille, ni de sa familia, ni de sa condition. Incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate, Aeshma recula jusqu'à la porte et sortit sans qu'un mot ne quittât ses lèvres, le visage fermé. Julia, dans un geste qu'elle avait inconsciemment hérité de sa sœur, pencha la tête sur le côté. Aeshma se troubla et sortit précipitamment, pour se heurter à Gaïa. Elle balbutia des excuses confuses et chercha à s'échapper.

 _—_ Aeshma, la rappela fermement Gaïa.

La jeune gladiatrice se pinça les lèvres et se retourna.

 _—_ Tu as gardé le tétradrachme ? lui demanda Gaïa.

Aeshma passa les doigts sous sa ceinture et en ressortit la pièce de billion. Elle leva les yeux sur Gaïa. La domina la regardait impassible, le regard inexpressif.

 _—_ Garde-le, commanda-t-elle doucement.

Avant qu'Aeshma n'eut esquissé un mot ou un mouvement, la jeune femme avait disparu dans la cabine réservée à Quintus.

.

* * *

.

Six jours. Elles avaient passés six jours sur les chemins loin des routes les plus fréquentées. Elles avaient traversé les forêts denses du nord et dormi à l'abri des rochers. Elles ne s'étaient arrêtées dans aucun lieu habituellement réservés aux voyageurs. Elles avaient évité les auberges, les hameaux, les domaines et les campements de bergers ou de bûcherons. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices avaient vécu sur les réserves que leur avait fournies la cuisine de Julia Metella.

Elles n'allumèrent aucun feu et dormirent à tour de rôle, trop prudentes pour se fier à la solitude. Au cours de leur marche, durant les pauses, le soir avant de s'endormir, Astarté parla beaucoup, chanta un peu, jamais découragée par l'humeur taciturne de sa compagne de voyage. Elle savait le moment où elle devait se taire, quand la patience d'Aeshma arrivait à ses limites. La Dace aimait la forêt, s'extasiait sur les insectes qui croisaient sa route, les plantes, les fleurs, les arbres, le chant des oiseaux, la couleur du ciel et la forme des nuages quand il y en avait. Aeshma se demanda comment elle pouvait connaître autant de noms et autant de choses. Astarté dissertait toute seule, prenant régulièrement Aeshma à témoin. La jeune Parthe ne répondait pas, mais son regard suivait les doigts tendus de la Dace, la course d'un papillon noir et rouge.

 _—_ Un vulcain. Tu sais qu'ils vivent plusieurs années et qu'ils volent sur des milliers de kilomètres ?

Astarté devisait pour elle-même et quand elle s'aperçut qu'Aeshma l'écoutait, elle laissa libre cours à ses émerveillements érudits. Le dernier soir, elles discutèrent sérieusement et se mirent d'accord pour en raconter le moins possible.

 _—_ Astarté, demanda Aeshma. Pourquoi t'es-tu ralliée à moi ? Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ?

 _—_ Parce que tu avais raison, lui répondit simplement Astarté.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Galia aurait fini par nous causer des problèmes, surtout après que Téos lui avait confié cette mission. D'abord, elle se serait débarrassée de toi et d'Atalante, et ensuite, elle se serait attaquée à moi et Sabina.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle se montrait très lourde à propos de tes relations avec Atalante.

Aeshma serra les mâchoires.

 _—_ Je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Du moins, au niveau sentimental. Après... la taquina Astarté. Je ne soutiendrais jamais que vous n'avez pas couché trois ou quatre fois ensemble.

 _—_ Arrête de dire des conneries.

 _—_ Mouais, Atalante est trop grande pour toi et surtout bien trop sympathique, ricana Astarté. Mais le problème n'est pas là, reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Galia était une vipère et elle avait des connivences dans la familia.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Chez les filles, personne n'est assez folle pour s'en prendre à toi, et Atalante est très respectée, mais chez les gars… Nous sommes jalousées, Aeshma. Notre espérance de vie est plus longue que la leur, Téos nous préfère aux hommes et peu de gars peuvent nous mettre au tapis.

Aeshma lui lança un regard courroucé.

 _—_ Aucun, selon les disciplines, corrigea-t-elle rapidement. Rien qu'au pancrace, à part Piscès, Typhon, Lucanus et Ajax, trouve-moi des gars aussi bons que toi, moi, Atalante ou Sabina. Ils se vengent au pugilat ou à la lutte, mais sinon... Et puis, sur le sable ? Sans rire, je prends qui tu veux.

 _—_ Ah, ouais ? la nargua Aeshma.

 _—_ Je peux au moins tenter ma chance, rit Astarté. Je n'ai pas perdu tous mes combats contre toi.

 _—_ Deux.

 _—_ Sur trois.

 _—_ Téos ne veut pas nous appairer dans les munus.

 _—_ Il a trop peur de nous perdre, sourit Astarté.

 _—_ Mmm, mais on se rattrape aux entraînements, grimaça Aeshma.

 _—_ Ouais, approuva la jeune Dace. J'adore te casser la gueule.

 _—_ Tant mieux, c'est réciproque.

Elles étendirent leurs lacernas sur le sol. Plus légères que les paenulas, Téos leur avait conseillé de ne pas voyager sans en emporter. Les pèlerines leur servaient aussi bien à se protéger du froid qu'à s'envelopper dedans la nuit ou à dissimuler leurs traits sous la grande capuche dont le vêtement était muni. Astarté et Aeshma n'avaient pas récupéré les affaires qu'elles avaient laissées avec celles de Galia dans une cache au domaine de Bois Vert et elles n'avaient conservé que ce qu'elles avaient sur elles lors de l'attaque de la villa : tuniques, sous-vêtements, ceintures, caligaes et armes. Julia les avait équipées avant de partir. Du matériel usagé et des vêtements d'esclaves.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices avait abandonné les glaives fournis par les brigands et seulement conservé les poignards que leur avait personnellement confiés Téos. Un manquement à toutes les règles, une faveur insigne. Le laniste leur avait surtout spécifié qu'il comptait qu'elles les lui rendissent en revenant. Sans faute. Les gaines étaient grossières, en cuir brun renforcé de fer, les manches simples, gainés de cuir, mais les lames étaient affûtées.

Aeshma rêvait de posséder un jour un beau poignard, l'un de ces pugios magnifiquement forgés, parfaitement équilibrés dans la main, rangés dans des étuis ouvragés. Aeshma, Atalante, Astarté, Ajax, Piscès, tout gladiateur rêvait comme elle, d'arborer cette arme aussi belle qu'efficace. Cet objet de luxe et d'apparat que portaient fièrement ceux qui avaient assez d'argent pour s'en offrir un. Ceux qui avaient le droit d'en porter un. Les gladiateurs avaient souvent l'argent, il leur manquait le droit. À quoi servait de s'acheter une arme magnifique si c'était pour qu'elle reste entre les mains de l'armurier ?

.

 _—_ C'est beau, s'extasia Astarté.

La Dace était allongée sur les dos les mains croisées derrière la tête. Elle parlait du ciel.

 _—_ Tu connais les étoiles, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Mouais.

Et Astarté se lança dans des récits légendaires issus de son peuple, elle parla des loups, de Zalmoxis le dieu‑ours, de l'âme des guerriers qui ne mouraient jamais et vivraient éternellement heureux dans un lieu rempli de délices. Elle avoua qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée de devenir esclave parce que l'esclavage n'existait pas parmi les gens de son peuple, qu'elle espérait, en tant que gladiatrice, que son dieu oublierait sa condition servile et qu'elle obtiendrait de lui l'immortalité. Quand son discours menaça de devenir amer, elle enchaîna sur les étoiles et l'astrologie.

Aeshma l'écoutait. Moitié-séduite, moitié-contrariée. Séduite, parce qu'Astarté, qu'elle avait toujours vue comme une insupportable bavarde, qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement écoutée, s'était révélée une agréable conteuse. Elle avait su capter l'attention de la jeune Parthe et celle-ci avait beaucoup appris en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas seulement marché sur des sentiers au milieu de la forêt, entourée par des bestioles. La forêt était devenue une addition d'arbres aux essences variées et de plantes tout aussi variées. Les bestioles s'étaient transformées en une multitude d'animaux et d'insectes dotés de noms et de particularités. Aeshma connaissait la nuit, la course des étoiles et de la lune. Astarté aussi, différente et semblable.

La jeune Dace lui avait aussi confié ce qui dormait au fond de son cœur. Est-ce qu'il suffisait qu'elle se retrouvât plus de deux jours seule avec un camarade pour que, sans rien leur demander, l'une lui déclarât l'avoir adoptée comme petite sœur et l'autre lui confiât la nostalgie de sa terre natale et ses aspirations à vie éternelle ? Pour que ces imbéciles oublient qu'un jour l'une d'entre elles se retrouverait peut-être à genoux au pied de l'autre qui lui enfoncerait, parce que le munéraire ou le public exigeait la mort du vaincu, un poignard dans le cou ? Pourquoi les avait-elle écoutées ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas taire Astarté ? Et qui aurait cru que cette grande Dace aux larges épaules, cette meliora qui terrorisait les novices de la familia, se montrât aussi sensible qu'érudite ?

 _—_ Astarté, comment sais-tu autant de choses ?

 _—_ Et toi, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Mon père était marchand, se surprit à répondre Aeshma.

 _—_ Le mien était un initié.

 _—_ Un initié ?

 _—_ Ben... à vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, rit Astarté. Il savait plein de trucs, ma mère aussi. Du moins, je crois. En fait, je ne me souviens pratiquement pas d'eux et je n'ai pas appris tout ce que sais avec eux. J'ai profité du savoir des autres. Je parle avec les gens : les gladiateurs, les gladiatrices, les valets, les gardes, les masseuses. Tout le monde sait quelque chose. J'apprends, je retiens et j'organise. Il y plein de gens qui ont vécu dans les montagnes, près de la mer, La familia a accueilli des paysans, des pêcheurs, des guerriers, des fils de cuisiniers. Métrios m'a appris plein de truc aussi. Atticus ne me considère pas comme toi, digne de son enseignement et Métrios est plus abordable.

 _—_ Et plus sensible à tes charmes ?

 _—_ Oui, ça aussi, reconnut Astarté. Mais j'ai pris bien garde que ça n'aille pas trop loin, ça m'a juste permis de l'approcher. Tu sais, tu me reproches de trop parler, mais je sais écouter aussi. En tout cas, je suis assez fière de t'avoir intéressée.

 _—_ Pff...

 _—_ Ne joue pas la blasée, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Non.

Aeshma ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Elle décida d'arrêter les frais, s'enroula dans sa lacerna et tourna le dos à la Dace.

 _—_ Je comprends qu'Atalante t'aime autant, murmura Astarté.

 _—_ Pff...

 _—_ T'es pas du tout ce que tu prétends être.

 _—_ Tu ne veux pas la fermer ?

 _—_ Tu vas me frapper ?

 _—_ Si tu continues, oui.

 _—_ Bonne nuit, Aeshma.

La jeune Parthe grommela des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Astarté sourit et continua à regarder le ciel.

.

* * *

.

Les ahanements et le choc des armes en bois sur les palus accueillirent les deux jeunes gladiatrices à peine la porte du ludus ouverte. La troisième heure venait de commencer et le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel dardait ses rayons dans la cour du ludus. Les gardes les regardèrent d'un air suspicieux. Ils n'appartenaient pas à leur familia et se demandaient ce que deux jeunes femmes venaient faire d'aussi bonne heure au ludus. Elles n'avaient en rien l'air d'aristocrates et si elles étaient des ludias ou des prostituées, ce qui revenait au même, l'heure de leur arrivée n'était pas appropriée. Aeshma et Astarté avaient dissimulé leurs poignards sous les plis de leur tunique et abandonné tout ce que Julia Metella leur avait donné à Myra bien avant d'arriver en vue des murs de la ville.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? maugréa l'un des gardes. Et qui êtes-vous ?

 _—_ Nous appartenons à la familia de Téos.

 _—_ Mmm, restez ici, on va chercher quelqu'un de chez vous.

L'homme s'éloigna et revint avec un garde de leur familia. Il confirma qu'elles appartenaient à Téos. Il inspecta leur tenue. Sale, tout comme l'étaient les deux jeunes femmes. Il savait qu'elles avaient été louée à quelques aristocrates, par contre...

 _—_ Où est Galia ?

 _—_ Ce n'est pas vraiment tes oignons, répliqua Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu as toujours eu une grande gueule, Aeshma. Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'assister aux moments où le doctor ou Téos te la font fermer, ricana-t-il méchamment.

Aeshma haussa les épaules. Astarté sourit en coin, elle aimait bien, elle, ce côté _grande gueule_ chez sa camarade.

Le garde les conduisit dans les appartements réservés à Téos. Ils n'avaient rien de luxueux, mais le laniste bénéficiait de deux pièces assez vastes au premier étage de la bâtisse et un petit couloir conduisait à une grande terrasse située en surplomb de la cour où s'entraînaient les gladiateurs. Le garde passa sous la colonnade qui longeait la cour sur l'un de ses côtés et assurait de l'ombre à ceux qui ne s'entraînaient pas. Plusieurs gladiateurs remarquèrent leur arrivée et certains saluèrent la jeune Dace. Discrètement. Pas assez pour l'un d'entre eux qui reçut un coup de verges en représailles.

Astarté repéra Atalante. La jeune Syrienne s'entraînait au pancrace. La Dace plissa les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la fille qui l'affrontait.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu connais la fille qui se bat avec Atalante ?

La jeune Parthe tourna la tête.

 _—_ Ben, là, on ne voit pas grand-chose.

Atalante maintenait son adversaire à terre et on ne voyait que ses pieds nus et son dos dénudé.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est marrant, je suis sûre que je ne l'ai jamais vue.

 _—_ C'est une nouvelle, les informa le garde. Elle s'est engagée, il y a deux jours.

 _—_ Engagée ? releva Astarté.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est une auctorata. Je peux vous dire que Téos la chérit, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas une novice, et il a confié son entraînement avec beaucoup de recommandations au doctor.

 _—_ Elle sort d'où ? demanda Astarté curieuse.

 _—_ Ça, je n'en sais rien. Il faudra lui demander.

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte des appartements de Téos et leur discussion cessa. Le garde entra et introduisit les deux gladiatrices. Le regard du laniste s'assombrit en découvrant qu'il manquait une de ses femmes à l'appel. Il congédia le garde.

 _—_ Où est Galia ?

 _—_ Elle s'est fait tuer.

 _—_ Elle s'est fait tuer ou vous l'avez tuée ?

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent un regard alarmé sur leur laniste.

 _—_ Dominus ! protesta Astarté. Comment pouvez-vous nous accuser d'un crime aussi grave ? L'attaque s'est mal passée. Je ne sais pas trop, mais les gars à qui vous nous avez envoyées avaient mal évalué les capacités de résistance des gens de la villa. On a mis le feu, Aeshma et moi étions en bas, Galia est montée à l'étage. Après, on s'est fait déborder.

 _—_ Vous êtes des gladiatrices.

 _—_ Oui, dominus, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse coincées entre un brasier et une vingtaine sinon plus, de types déterminés et par-dessus le marché armés de poignards, de glaives, de fourches et de pieux ? La maison était envahie de fumée, c'était la nuit, on n'y voyait rien. On a réussi à se dégager, on est montées au premier où se trouvait la chambre des maîtres. Il restait juste les corps des nôtres. Celui de Galia. Après, on a couru.

 _—_ Vous avez fui comme des lâches ?

Aeshma serra les poings, Astarté baissa la tête.

 _—_ Et les maîtres ?

 _—_ On ne sait pas, dominus.

 _—_ Vous avez perdu les poignards ?

 _—_ Non, dominus, on vous les a rapportés comme vous nous l'aviez commandé.

 _—_ Par où êtes-vous rentrées ?

 _—_ Par le nord.

 _—_ Combien de temps ?

 _—_ Six jours, dominus.

 _—_ Si vous n'aviez pas réussi la première mission, je vous attacherais toutes les deux à un palus jusqu'au jour du munus et après celui-ci, vous recevriez la punition que vous méritez pour votre inefficience.

 _—_ On n'était pas responsables, cracha Aeshma avec hargne. En septembre, c'est moi qui donnais les ordres, pas des espèces de brigands incapables.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas tort, soupira Téos. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été repérées là-bas.

 _—_ Non, personne ne nous a vues.

 _—_ Bon. Et le reste de vos affaires ?

 _—_ Elles sont perdues, mais personne ne les retrouvera jamais.

 _—_ Je retiens votre prime pour le munus, comme celle que je vous avais promise pour cette mission. Vous ne toucherez rien. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à parler de cette histoire à quiconque. Si on vous demande où vous étiez, vous direz que vous avez servi aux plaisirs d'un aristocrate de Xanthos.

 _—_ Et pour Galia ?

 _—_ Qu'elle est restée là-bas.

 _—_ Bien, dominus.

 _—_ Maintenant, descendez dans la cour et prenez vos ordres auprès Herennius. Le munus a lieu dans cinq jours, je veux que soyez prêtes.

 _—_ Bien, dominus.

Il les congédia d'un geste de la main. Il avait craint de les avoir perdues. Toutes les trois. La mort de Galia le contrariait et il se promit de se faire généreusement rembourser sa perte. Aulus Flavius en avait les moyens. Téos avait entendu des rumeurs circuler sur l'attaque d'un domaine situé dans la campagne de Myra, sur la disparition du maître du domaine et de sa femme. Des personnalités appréciées et puissantes dans la province. Cette disparition survenait alors qu'une autre nouvelle courait en ville. On disait aussi que le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens avait été tué dans les confins de la Lycie. Une malheureuse embuscade dans laquelle, lui et son escorte avaient perdu la vie.

Téos n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour enquêter sur la disparition du couple d'aristocrates, par contre, il savait que la deuxième assertion était véridique. Kaeso Atilius Valens était bien mort. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il savait que ses gladiatrices étaient impliquées, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur leurs responsabilités, sur la nature de leurs crimes et sur ce qui avait déterminé le procurateur de Lycie à éliminer un tribun de la XIIe légion Fulminata et deux aristocrates de la ville de Patara. Rien ne liait les victimes entre elles et rien surtout, ne liait leur mort à sa familia. Il oublierait, du moins, tant qu'Aulus Flavius se montrerait généreux.

.

Herennius reçut les deux gladiatrices avec soulagement. Il reprochait à Téos de les avoir engagées pour il ne savait quel tordu en mal de sensations trois semaines avant le prochain munus. Galia passait encore, mais Aeshma et Astarté ? Elle avait déjà disparu plus de dix jours fin août, plus de quinze jours maintenant. Ce n'était pas tant leur entraînement qui l'inquiétait, mais le relâchement dans la discipline. Astarté passait encore, mais Aeshma ? Et puis, il voyait d'un mauvais œil ces petites escapades.

Atalante et Aeshma, bien qu'il eut cru cela impensable pour cette dernière, après tant d'années de solitude, étaient revenues très proches de leur séjour ensemble au service d'une domina. Il avait surpris Marpessa prendre la défense d'Aeshma plusieurs fois depuis septembre et elle avait oublié son désir de surpasser la jeune Parthe dans l'armatura qu'elles partageaient. Marpessa ne cherchait plus à défier Aeshma. Elle ne la considérait plus comme la gladiatrice à abattre, mais comme son modèle. Astarté n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais qui sait si, après ces quinze jours, elle ne se serait pas elle aussi découvert de l'affection pour Aeshma. C'était facile à vérifier, du moins d'en voir une petite idée.

 _—_ Commencez ensemble. Échauffez-vous d'abord et entraînez-vous au pancrace. Mais pas de blessures. Vous foulerez le sable dans cinq jours, je n'ai pas envie de présenter des combattantes diminuées.

L'échauffement ne lui apprit rien, mais dès qu'elles se mirent en garde... Le petit sourire de défi avant de commencer, leurs mouvements, leurs interactions. Il pesta. À quoi jouait Téos ? Si les femmes risquaient rarement la mise à mort, il n'était pourtant pas très bon qu'elles partageassent une trop profonde affection. Il les appela et les emmena au réfectoire.

 _—_ Écoutez-moi bien toutes les deux et particulièrement toi, Aeshma.

La Parthe se renfrogna.

 _—_ Vous pouvez occasionnellement baiser ensemble, partager votre pain et votre gobelet de posca, mais que je ne vous voie jamais vous épargner en quoi que ce soit à l'entraînement ou sur le sable si Téos et moi décidons de vous appairer. Et faites bien passer le mot aux autres.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais favorisé personne, rétorqua Aeshma contrariée.

 _—_ Oui ? Et bien, arrange-toi pour qu'on ne te favorise pas non plus. Téos vous connais. Toutes. Et s'il le juge nécessaire, Aeshma, il sait exactement comment punir tes petites camarades. Temporairement ou définitivement.

Astarté blêmit. Aeshma se ferma comme une huître.

 _—_ Je vois que vous m'avez compris. Assurez-vous qu'Atalante et Marpessa aussi. Retournez à l'entraînement maintenant. Vous travaillerez au palus.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la cour, Aeshma grommela d'indistinctes injures et voua Téos et ses missions stupides à tous les démons mazdéens. Astarté s'abstint sagement d'ouvrir la bouche.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans la cour et demandèrent leurs équipements. Sica et parma pour Aeshma, scutum et long glaive pour Astarté. Elles se séparèrent, s'installèrent chacune devant un palus libre et se mirent à frapper, à mimer des esquives, des contre-attaques qu'elles portaient aussi bien avec leurs boucliers qu'avec leurs armes.

Une heure passa, puis une autre, avant qu'Herennius ne sonnât une pause pour les gladiateurs qui s'entraînaient au palus. Les combattants en profitèrent pour boire, souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux jeunes gladiatrices et leur demander des nouvelles de Galia. Certains plaisantèrent, les accusant de se payer du bon temps et les mettant en garde contre l'abus de sexe et de bons vins. Aeshma lança un regard noir qui fit cesser les commentaires, du moins, ceux de son entourage immédiat, parce qu'Astarté ne perdit pas l'occasion d'exercer sa verve et de raconter n'importe quoi. La jeune Parthe attendait avec impatience de se retrouver confrontée à elle durant l'entraînement et de lui faire payer ses divagations.

 _—_ Aeshma, l'interpella soudain Herennius. On a recruté une nouvelle novice. Atalante s'occupe avec d'autres de la tester depuis deux jours. Elle est déjà assez vieille pour s'entraîner avec des armes, mais il faut lui choisir une armatura. Elle se débrouille bien avec une lance, mais je voudrais voir comment elle se débrouille avec une sica et un bouclier.

 _—_ Vous voulez en faire une thrace ?

 _—_ Mmm, peut-être, ou une hoplomaque. Elle n'a pas trop la carrure pour faire un mirmillon et former une rétiaire prend du temps. Téos la veut prête à combattre dans six mois. Initie-la cet après-midi au maniement de la parma et du poignard. À la neuvième heure, tu retournes à ton palus, à la dixième, tu passes à la lutte en série. Je désignerai quatre filles. Tu passeras la dernière et je te donnerai peut-être deux ou trois autres adversaires en sus.

 _—_ Doctor, pourquoi me donner la novice ?

 _—_ Parce qu'elle vient d'arriver et que je veux qu'elle sache dès maintenant à quoi s'attendre. Elle est déjà passée avec une bonne partie des filles. Je l'ai laissée souffler ce matin et c'est pour cela que je l'ai confiée aux soins d'Atalante. Elle l'a formée au pugilat et ensuite, elles se sont entraînées au pancrace. Je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer maintenant et vous êtes capables de lui apprendre les bases du métier. Astarté lui apprendra à frapper le palus après la neuvième heure. Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

 _—_ Non, doctor.

 _—_ Va remplacer Atalante, alors.

 _—_ Bien, doctor.

 _—_ Elle se débrouille bien, Aeshma. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop en sa compagnie et tu peux organiser l'entraînement comme tu veux.

 _—_ Merci, doctor.

La jeune Parthe se leva et se dirigea vers le coin de la cour où s'entraînaient Atalante et la novice. La fille lui tournait le dos. Elle était svelte et pas bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle combattait torse nu et Aeshma vit ses muscles bouger. De bons dorsaux, de bonnes cuisses et de bons mollets apprécia la petite thrace. Sa posture était souple, elle se tenait plutôt bien, malgré un manque évident d'équilibre.

Une auctorata. Blonde qui plus est. Tête nue, elle aurait un succès fou lors des pompas. Il faudrait juste qu'elle porte ses cheveux un plus long. Ses longues boucles dorées attireraient les regards dans tous les théâtres où elle s'exhiberait, quant à son nom accolé au mot _l_ _ _iber__ , il déclencherait l'hystérie. Aeshma n'avait jamais rencontré de femme libre parmi les gladiatrices. Huit gladiateurs et trois novices étaient des hommes libres dans leur familia, mais toutes les gladiatrices étaient des esclaves. Elle se demanda ce qui avait conduit une jeune fille libre à s'engager auprès d'un laniste itinérant. Auprès de Téos.

Atalante lança un poing, la jeune fille l'esquiva. La jeune Syrienne lâcha une remarque en souriant et la novice se mit soudain à rire. Aeshma ralentit le pas et fronça les sourcils. Atalante l'aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire et son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine soucieuse. Elle fit un geste pour signifier à la novice qu'elle arrêtait le combat, baissa sa garde et se redressa.

 _—_ Salut, Aesh, lança-t-elle mal à l'aise.

 _—_ Salut, Ata.

La novice se retourna. Aeshma s'arrêta définitivement de marcher. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que son regard se teintait de contrariété, d'incompréhension et de colère.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 ** **La couleur des tuniques des légionnaires, blanche ou rouge ?**** :

Après bien des études, des recherches, des débats et des combats, on peut avancer sans trop d'incertitudes, mais cependant avec prudence qu'habituellement les légionnaires revêtaient des tuniques blanches, mais que, les tuniques rouges étaient préférées lors des combats, entre autre comme signe d'identification.

Si le sujet vous intéresse je vous invite à vous rendre sur le forum d' _ave-babacum_ , sujet : _la couleur des tuniques, éternel débat !_

 _._

 ** **Barbarum**** (produit qu'Aeshma demande à Astarté d'acheter chez l'apothicaire pour soigner Quintus) :

 _préparation médicinale à base d'huile, de vinaigre, d'aluminium et d'oxyde de plomb, possédant des propriétés astringentes et antiseptiques._

 _._

 ** **Les croyances religieuses chez les Thraces**** :

Astarté est Dace, mais les Daces partagent les mêmes croyances religieuses et la même culture que les Thraces. Ils sont monothéistes et croient à l'immortalité.

Zalmoxis était selon les anciens, un dieu, un imposteur ou un héros, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on lui prêtait d'avoir introduit chez les Thraces un culte à Mystère, culte dont seuls initiés connaissent vraiment les tenants et les aboutissements. Il peut y avoir plusieurs degrés d'initiation. (Exemple de cultes à Mystère : le culte Orphique, les Mystères d'Eulesis, le culte de Mithra auquel s'adonna Commode.). De nos jours, on retrouve ce genre de culte entre autre au Proche-Orient chez les Druzes.

Les Thraces adoraient un dieu suprême créateur et destructeur du nom de _Gabeleisos_

La survie à laquelle ils croyaient après la mort peut s'apparenter au Paradis. Du moins c'est ce que laisse supposer Hérodote dans ses écrits : « ... _tous iraient en un lieu où ils survivraient toujours et jouiraient d'une complète félicité._ » _(Histoire, IV, 95)_


	9. La novice R

_Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour sa fidélité. Et tous ceux qui relèvent mon cœur quand celui-ci flanche, les anges chuchoteurs qui sortent les auteurs de leur solitude et les libèrent de leurs incertitudes._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

* * *

.

.

.

Aeshma se rongeait les ongles, signe d'une anxiété inhabituelle chez la jeune Parthe. Une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule nue. Elle dut y sentir de la tension, car une deuxième main se posa sur l'autre l'épaule et des doigts durs commencèrent à lui pétrir les trapèzes. Aeshma se secoua, contrariée.

 _—_ Détends-toi, Aesh, lui dit doucement Atalante. Tu dois combattre. Si tu es aussi crispée, tu vas te prendre une raclée.

 _—_ Contre Xantha ?

 _—_ Contre elle ou moi, ça ne fera aucune différence.

 _—_ T'es rétiaire, c'est une mirmillon.

 _—_ Contre Astarté non plus, ça ne ferait pas de différence.

 _—_ Je suis meilleure.

 _—_ Pas si tu es aussi tendue, décida de ne pas la contredire Atalante.

 _—_ Ça me ferait mal de perdre.

 _—_ Alors, détends-toi.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Ça se passera bien, lui assura Atalante d'une voix confiante.

 _—_ Ça se passe bien une fois sur cinq lors d'un premier combat, marmonna Aeshma sombrement.

 _—_ Tu as perdu le tien ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas non plus perdu le mien.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aesh, nous l'avons entraînée toutes les deux pendant plus de sept mois et pas seulement nous. Sabina lui a appris tout ce qu'elle savait, tout comme Ajax et Piscès. Typhon s'est pris d'affection pour elle et, parce qu'elle est blonde, Astarté a oublié de la traiter comme elle traite habituellement les novices. C'est la seule novice qu'elle n'a pas gratifié de son mépris et de contusions à chaque fois qu'Herennius lui a demandé de l'entraîner. La seule qu'elle n'a pas au moins une fois assommée d'un grand coup de scutum.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est vrai, mais...

 _—_ Aesh, je t'ai vue une fois entraîner quelqu'un avant elle. Tu en as fait le plus grand rétiaire que je n'aie jamais vu combattre sur le sable.

 _—_ Il est mort, lâcha hargneusement la petite thrace.

 _—_ Mais tu as réussi à lui faire gagner des combats alors que tout son être lui criait de refuser, dit Atalante ignorant de relever le mensonge d'Aeshma. Daoud, s'il avait eu la rage d'un gladiateur, aurait été notre égal et tu le sais très bien.

 _—_ Il était doué.

 _—_ Oui, mais il a aussi bénéficié de ton entraînement. Je le sais, parce que moi aussi, j'ai appris avec toi alors que tu ne t'es jamais spécifiquement occupée de moi.

 _—_ Tu ne me dois rien, Ata. Et tu parles d'une référence, Daoud !

 _—_ Tu ne lui as pas pardonné.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Marcia ne te décevra pas parce que, non seulement elle est douée, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne reculera jamais.

 _—_ C'est son premier combat et même la gifle que je lui ai filée n'a pas réussi à éteindre son excitation et son enthousiasme.

 _—_ Tu l'as giflée ?! s'indigna Atalante.

 _—_ Elle sautait partout et n'écoutait rien.

 _—_ Je savais que je ne devais pas te quitter d'une semelle aujourd'hui, grommela Atalante fâchée.

 _—_ Trop occupée à te faire belle, grimaça narquoisement Aeshma.

Elle gémit aussitôt, Atalante lui martyrisait les trapèzes, elle essaya de se dégager, mais la grande rétiaire la tenait fermement et Aeshma n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre contre elle. Elle la taquinait souvent à propos du khôl qu'elle s'appliquait généreusement et artistiquement autour des yeux. Le sable jaune réverbérait la lumière crue du soleil en cet après-midi du mois juin et le khôl revêtait aux yeux d'Atalante la même importance que sa manica et son galerus. Une arme défensive qui compensait sa quasi-nudité. La jeune femme avait, pour la même raison, pris soin de Marcia. Et quand la jeune fille était sortie de ses mains, tous ceux qui l'avaient croisée dans la lumière en étaient restés béats. Le khôl et la main experte d'Atalante avaient transfiguré la jeune fille. Ses yeux resplendissaient et éteignaient de leurs feux, les plus beaux lapis‑lazuli, les plus belles eaux cristallines des plus belles criques de Lycie.

Le regard d'Aeshma s'était assombri en la découvrant, torse nu, ceinturée de la large ceinture des rétiaires qui mettait sa taille en valeur, sa crinière blonde et sauvage retenue sur son front par un joli bandeau de lin brodé de motifs rouges, chaussée de caligaes brillantes, le bras pris dans sa manica scintillante, ses yeux d'une couleur improbable, son regard fier, son sourire épanoui. Marcia alliait la beauté et la grâce à la sauvagerie et l'inconscience de ses seize ans.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma avait eu du mal à réaliser et à accepter que la petite domina, la protégée de Julia Metella, l'amie de Gaïa Metella, eût signé un contrat d'auctorata qui la mettait à la merci de Téos, qui l'engageait à subir la discipline de la familia. Le fouet, les fers, l'obéissance. Aeshma connaissait les implications du contrat. Elle en avait parlé avec les gladiateurs libres de la familia. Un homme libre acceptait en le signant de renoncer à sa liberté, il se vendait, de son propre gré, au laniste. Il embrassait la condition servile, volontairement. Une aberration pour la jeune Parthe à qui on avait volé sa liberté. Le besoin d'argent, l'urgence de payer des dettes qui menaçaient la survie de leur famille, l'amour de la gloire et de l'argent, le goût du risque, du sang, n'expliquaient rien et ne justifiaient surtout pas à ses yeux, qu'on pût s'enchaîner et renoncer pour le restant de ses jours à ses droits, accepter d'être à jamais frappé d'infamie.

On ne ressortait pas indemne de la gladiature, avait-elle appris avec stupéfaction. Un homme libre ne recouvrait jamais les droits qu'il possédait avant de tuer son premier homme sur le sable et l'esclave qui gagnait sa liberté dans l'amphithéâtre ne bénéficierait pas des droits auxquels avait droit les autres affranchis. Il ne serait jamais qu'un citoyen de quatrième, sinon de cinquième zone. Libre, mais pas vraiment à l'égal des autres.

Quand, un an auparavant, Marcia s'était retournée vers elle dans la cour du ludus de Patara, après un moment de stupeur, Aeshma avait jeté un regard désespéré à Atalante. Elle avait lu dans les yeux de la grande rétiaire, la même peine, la même angoisse, mais aussi une supplication à laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu céder. Quand elle avait récupéré l'usage de ses jambes, elle avait tourné les talons, marché sur Euryale, un Thrace nerveux qu'elle détestait et lui avait lancé une taloche derrière la tête en le traitant de connard. Il s'était retourné furieux, Aeshma l'avait giflé et entraîné dans un pancrace dénué de toutes règles.

Un gladiateur chercha à les séparer. Aeshma d'une droite bien placée l'envoya au sol. Il ne se releva pas. Euryale en profita pour la ceinturer par derrière, mais la Parthe se dégagea d'un coup de talon, suivi d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis d'un autre qui partit quand elle se retourna vers lui et qui lui déchira une pommette.

Aeshma arborait déjà un sourire de triomphe quand Dyomède, un gladiateur qui souffrait de sa morgue, parce qu'Aeshma le trouvait médiocre et le lui avait maintes fois prouvé en l'allongeant au sol lors de divers entraînement, la frappa à la tempe. Elle fit face à son nouvel adversaire et il recula, mais un mouvement attira l'attention de la jeune Parthe sur sa droite, sur sa gauche.

Un, deux, puis cinq. Aeshma était douée, mais elle pouvait difficilement soutenir l'assaut de cinq ou six gladiateurs. Si certains, comme Sabina ou Diodoros, lui avaient pardonné les coups et les corrections qu'ils avaient reçus quand elle avait rejoint la familia en juillet, d'autres lui en tenaient encore rigueur. De cet épisode et de tous les autres qui avaient eu lieu avant et après celui-ci. Aeshma pouvait se montrer désagréable et dure avec ceux qu'elle jugeait paresseux ou indignes de son attention.

Les mécontents, les plus rancuniers ou les plus fous, venaient de se liguer contre elle, pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, parfois depuis des années, pour laisser libre cours à leur frustration de ne pas bénéficier comme elle de l'attention de Téos et d'Herennius, de ne pas briller comme elle savait briller sur le sable, de mordre la poussière à chaque fois qu'ils l'affrontaient. Ils lui auraient pardonné son excellence si elle n'exerçait ses talents que dans les amphithéâtres, mais ils ne lui pardonnaient pas de les exercer à l'entraînement, de les confronter à leurs faiblesses, à leur médiocrité. De les humilier.

Aeshma n'était pas la bête noire de la familia, ceux qui se groupaient autour d'elle pour la déchirer, n'avaient souvent pas beaucoup plus à lui en vouloir qu'à Astarté, Atalante ou Sabina, qu'à leurs camarades Piscès, Ajax ou Lucanus, et ils avaient souvent moins souffert sous ses coups que sous le fouet de Téos, les verges d'Herennius et de Typhon, sous les triques des gardes, mais son heure avait sonné.

Aeshma venait d'agresser sans raison Euryale, Hercule gisait à terre inconscient. La goutte d'eau libératrice d'une violence qui sourdait depuis trop longtemps étouffée par la peur des sanctions et la présence du doctor. Une violence jamais éteinte, avide de sang, qui attendait, tapie, le geste qui la libérerait enfin.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, les rires à fuser, les insultes rageuses, les défis narquois. Les gladiateurs s'approchèrent. Herennius venait de s'absenter, Typhon se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cour. Des gardes accoururent, triques levés. Méfiants. Les rixes entre gladiateurs étaient rares et d'autant plus féroces et dangereuses.

Ils étaient tous présents, les quinze femmes et leurs deux novices, les vingt-deux hommes et leurs huit novices. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux faisaient déjà cercle autour des belligérants. Téos n'était pas présent, le doctor non plus. Les gardes hésitèrent. Puis, ils virent qu'Aeshma était au centre d'un règlement de compte. Prise à partie par huit gladiateurs qui se la renvoyaient à grand renfort de poings, de revers de mains et de pieds. Elle allait se faire massacrer. À cinq jours du début du munus ? Le chef de la garde, Publius Tidutanus, jura, invoqua Vulcain, son dieu tutélaire, et s'apprêta à intervenir.

La jeune Parthe pouvait se montrer difficile, mais elle ne fomentait jamais de troubles au sein de la familia. Elle naviguait souvent aux limites du règlement, mais elle se heurtait rarement aux gardes et donnait peu souvent l'occasion à ceux-ci de la faire tâter de leur trique. Si elle était punie, elle le devait aux décisions du laniste et du doctor. Tidutanus devait intervenir avant que ces lourdauds de gladiateurs ne transformassent l'une des protégées de Téos en morceau de viande attendrie. Il joua des coudes. Si des gladiateurs avaient battu en retraite aux premiers signes de bagarre, d'autres faisaient barrage à l'intervention des gardes. Il entendit soudain un cri.

 _—_ Aeshma !

Il avait presque atteint l'aire du combat quand il vit l'un des agresseurs de la Parthe partir en avant, violemment poussé dans le dos. Atalante. Et puis, on le bouscula rudement, sans s'inquiéter de l'autorité qu'il représentait. Astarté. La Dace se jeta au milieu des combattants

 _—_ Combat ! hurla-t-elle d'un air farouche.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Aeshma en profita pour se rapprocher d'Atalante, et Astarté s'avança un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _—_ Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de ça, siffla Euryale à l'intention des deux nouvelles venues.

 _—_ À plusieurs contre un ? Tu crois que j'allais laisser passer ça ? répliqua Atalante.

 _—_ T'as juste peur qu'elle ne soit plus aussi performante au lit, fanfaronna Perseus que la présence des autres rendait courageux.

 _—_ La leçon ne t'avait pas suffi, lui dit lentement la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Laisse-le moi, cracha Aeshma.

Avant qu'elles ne se fussent mises d'accord, Astarté attrapa Perseus par l'épaule et le fit brutalement pivoter, elle lui asséna une série de coups de poing rapides au visage et au tronc, et l'envoya s'étaler dans les bras d'un garde. Elle se tourna vers Atalante et Aeshma.

 _—_ Désolée, sa gueule ne me revenait pas, annonça-t-elle d'un air faraud.

Les gladiateurs se reprirent et attaquèrent. Quelques supporteurs se joignirent à eux.

 _—_ Mais ils sont complètement cons, maugréa Typhon qui venait enfin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux combattants.

Les gladiatrices, excepté les trois... les quatre, qui participaient à la rixe s'étaient prudemment regroupées à l'autre bout de la cour. Quelques hommes avaient sagement suivi leur exemple. Les autres passèrent du statut de spectateurs à celui de combattants actifs. Quatre contre... une bonne douzaine, peut-être plus.

Marpessa venait de se joindre au trio. Un trio de melioras. Il ne manquait que Sabina et ce que comptait la familia de gladiatrices d'exception serait au grand complet. Elle arrivait justement, l'air hautement réjouie. Elle ne s'engagea pas dans la bataille, mais si un gars passait à proximité de ses mains, elle le renvoyait valser au centre de l'arène improvisée. Typhon ne distingua, à part Euryale qui appartenait au second palus, aucun gladiateur de qualité parmi les hommes qui se battaient. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, d'autant plus que les quatre gladiatrices formaient un carré. Elles avançaient pour attaquer, puis revenaient fermer le côté qu'elles avaient un instant ouvert.

Parce que ce genre de représentations était parfois apprécié, Herennius organisait régulièrement des combats multiples où s'affrontaient en équipe, quatre à douze gladiateurs, tous sexes et armaturas confondues. Il s'arrangeait pour faire combattre dans une même équipe des paires de gladiateurs qui s'entendaient bien, qu'il savait s'harmoniser ensemble. Les filles se connaissaient souvent depuis des années et s'illustraient particulièrement lors de ce genre d'exercices et si on appairait deux gladiatrices comme Aeshma ou Atalante, on fabriquait une véritable machine à broyer. Mais si on regroupait Astarté, Aeshma et Atalante... sans compter Marpessa qui adulait la petite thrace comme un modèle ultime, il fallait, pour espérer pouvoir les vaincre, les confronter à bien plus que dix gladiateurs appartenant au quatrième ou au troisième palus. C'était la raison pour laquelle, face à des melioras, Herennius opposait toujours le même nombre de meliores.

 _—_ Ça va être sympa, annonça Piscès en prenant nonchalamment appui sur l'épaule de Sabina.

 _—_ Tu viens assister au spectacle ?

 _—_ Comme toi, Sab, grimaça le mirmillon. Je profite et je veille au grain.

Il illustra ses propos immédiatement. L'un des gladiateurs avait arraché sa trique à un garde et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser contre Astarté. Piscès lui attrapa le poignet et le força à lâcher l'arme. Le gladiateur se retourna furieux.

 _—_ Tu veux quelque chose, Velox ? demanda le melior d'une voix menaçante.

Le gladiateur n'insista pas et retourna se jeter dans la mêlée. Il n'y resta pas longtemps. Astarté lui envoya un talon dans la cuisse, vint rapidement se coller à lui, flanc contre flanc, puis elle se baissa, lui attrapa les genoux et se redressa souplement. Velox s'envola, il atterrit durement sur le sol. La gladiatrice prit son élan et, de toutes ses forces, lui écrasa un poing au niveau du plexus solaire. Le gladiateur eut un brusque soubresaut. Ses mains vinrent se crisper sur son ventre et il se recroquevilla sur le côté. Aeshma referma brusquement son poing sur les cheveux de la jeune Dace et la tira violemment en arrière. Une caligae passa à deux doigts du nez de la jeune femme.

 _—_ Parfois, je regrette... commença Astarté.

 _—_ Si tu ne veux pas que je t'expédie dans l'autre camp, la mit en garde Aeshma. Ne continue pas ta phrase, Astarté.

 _—_ Où est passé notre belle amitié ? plaisanta la Dace.

 _—_ Va te faire foutre, répliqua Aeshma en écrasant un poing sur la poitrine d'un gladiateur.

 _—_ Mmm, justement... poursuivit Astarté en esquivant un glaive en bois.

Elle s'en empara ensuite et le lança plus loin par-dessus la tête de Sabina et Piscès, puis elle revint se placer auprès d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Je me demandais... reprit la Dace.

 _—_ Ne te demande pas, la coupa sèchement Aeshma.

Les deux gladiatrices se déplacèrent et Astarté s'adossa à la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Ouais, t'as raison, ça finirait par mal tourner, lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

 _—_ Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de flirter, maugréa tout à coup Atalante.

 _—_ Jalouse ? grimaça Astarté.

 _—_ On ne partage pas vraiment les mêmes choses, répliqua Atalante.

 _—_ C'est vrai et ça me va comme ça.

 _—_ À moi aussi, fit Atalante.

 _—_ Parfait, se félicita Astarté.

Aeshma secoua la tête, confondue qu'une discussion aussi déplacée naquît au beau milieu d'une violente échauffourée. Un temps de distraction qui lui valut de recevoir un coup et réactiva immédiatement son humeur belliqueuse.

.

* * *

.

Marcia assistait à sa première rixe. Parfois, des bagarres éclataient dans les camps de la légion. Mais elles ne mettaient pas aux mains autant de combattants et surtout aucune femme n'y participait jamais.

L'idée de retrouver Aeshma et Atalante au ludus l'avait écartelée entre plusieurs sentiments opposés. Elle avait choisi la familia de Téos, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait les deux gladiatrices. Elle espérait se sentir entourée et protégée en leur compagnie. Leur présence la rassurait.

Marcia avait très vite pris sa décision, mais en lisant son contrat, en l'acceptant et en le signant, elle avait senti un horrible sentiment de solitude l'envahir. Elle sautait dans le vide. Dans un gouffre noir et sans fond, rempli de danger, de sang et de violence. Elle renonçait aussi à son statut et au confort qu'avait toujours connu la fille du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Marcia en acceptant d'entrer en gladiature avait dégringolé du haut au bas de l'échelle sociale. Elle le savait. Elle avait eu très peu de temps à sa disposition pour à jamais décider de son avenir. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Julia Metella et Quintus Pulvillus avaient disparu, des bruits couraient qu'ils avaient été assassinés dans l'une de leur résidence agricole. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Gaïa Metella. Il ne lui restait personne. Lucius Caper ? Que pouvait-il pour elle ? Rien. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle serait reprise sur la terre ferme comme sur les mers et sa vie lui échapperait définitivement.

Elle avait pensé à Atalante, à Aeshma, aux auctoratus, annoncé sa décision à Caper. Le principal avait sans succès essayé de la dissuader de mettre à exécution son idée et puis, n'ayant aucune solution de remplacement à proposer, impuissant, il avait cédé. Il l'avait aidée et lui avait trouvé un magistrat pour valider le contrat, pour le rendre incassable, incontestable.

Téos avait accueilli comme il se devait une candidature aussi inattendue. La beauté de la jeune fille, son physique atypique, son origine sociale. Marcia était la fille d'un chevalier, d'un tribun de la légion romaine, elle possédait des terres en Lucanie, des bois, une mine. Il venait d'hériter d'une mine d'or. Elle lui avait assuré savoir manier la lance et le glaive, bien tirer à l'arc, avoir des notions de pancrace, de lutte et de pugilat. Le laniste n'en avait cru ni ses oreilles, ni ses yeux, ni sa chance, et il accepta tout ce qu'elle exigea. Cinq ans, un maximum de six combats par an. Il se frotta les mains. Sa recrue serait prête pour l'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre Flavien et elle serait toujours attachée à sa familia. Même si la construction prenait du retard, elle aurait lieu avant l'échéance de son contrat.

Caper l'avait laissée au ludus et lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait.

Téos l'avait confiée à Herennius, le doctor, le deuxième homme de la familia. Celui qui distribuait les punitions, qui décidait des exercices et de l'armatura sous laquelle elle se battrait. Herennius l'avait conduite jusqu'à la cellule qui lui servirait désormais d'appartement, du moins tant que la familia résiderait au ludus. Une cellule sombre, des murs blanchis à la chaux, une paillasse, un tabouret. Marcia, le cœur serré avait posé le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait apportées par terre. Herennius l'avait ensuite conduite au réfectoire.

Les gladiateurs dînaient.

 _—_ C'est le seul repas qu'ils prennent ici, lui précisa le doctor. Les autres sont pris à l'extérieur.

Il l'avait poussée vers la table des novices. On lui avait ménagé une place. La seule fille présente se leva et alla lui chercher une écuelle qu'elle posa devant elle. Les autres l'encouragèrent à se servir.

 _—_ C'est une auctorata, elle mangera et s'entraîna comme vous, mais elle a sa propre cellule, tout comme vous trois, dit-il en s'adressant aux trois auctoratus présents parmi les novices.

Marcia n'avait réussi à voir ni Atalante ni Aeshma et elle s'assit sans un mot.

 _—_ Tu es une femme libre ? demanda un novice proche de la vingtaine.

Marcia hocha la tête.

 _—_ Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? Une femme en plus.

 _—_ Mouais, renchérit un autre. Tu es très mignonne. Tu claques des doigts et tu as un mari direct à tes pieds. Gnaeus s'est engagé parce qu'il croule sous les dettes de jeux et allait se faire égorger s'il ne les remboursait pas. Secondus pour à peu près les mêmes motifs et Ister pour d'obscures raisons dont il n'a pas daigné nous faire part, mais toi ? Mignonne comme tu es...

 _—_ Toutes les gladiatrices sont des esclaves que Téos a achetées, dit la jeune novice. On a choisi, pour échapper à un sort pire que celui-ci, mais toi ?

 _—_ Tu es une jolie et appétissante petite blonde, déclara séducteur un bel éphèbe assis à côté d'elle.

Il tendit la main et commença à jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux d'or. Marcia se rembrunit et s'apprêtait à le repousser quand une main se referma sur le poignet du novice, une autre sur ses doigts. Le garçon bascula en arrière en criant de douleur.

 _—_ Dégage de là, Ister.

Marcia leva les yeux. Atalante. La jeune Syrienne enjamba le banc et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

.

Atalante n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de Marcia dans le réfectoire, mais d'autres n'avaient pas manqué l'apparition de la nouvelle, dont les cheveux, même dans la pénombre, attiraient les regards. Il y avait peu de cheveux clairs dans la familia, sinon Germanus et Astarté. Germanus était blond, Astarté châtain clair et si la Dace possédait de beaux cheveux, Germanus rasait les siens.

Atalante mangeait assise, dos à l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle s'était retournée et avait senti une très désagréable vague de froid prendre racine dans sa poitrine pour se diffuser ensuite dans toute la partie supérieure de son corps. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue et son appétit s'était envolé tout aussi vite. Elle s'était levée sans vraiment y réfléchir et quand elle avait vu Ister commencer à tripoter la jeune fille, elle était intervenue.

Ce jeune novice avait tendance à jouer le joli cœur, il avait déjà séduit Galini, une proie facile, mais il était aussi passé entre les bras de quelques autres gladiatrices et en retirait une fierté déplacée. Atalante attendait impatiemment le jour où Astarté le mettrait dans son lit et le jour où il s'en vanterait. Ister était beau et bien bâti, mais il était fat. Astarté prêterait fatalement un jour attention aux premiers de ces aspects, elle ne souffrirait certainement pas le dernier. On ne racontait pas ses nuits avec Astarté comme il avait lui, raconté ses nuits, en compagnie de Galini, de la masseuse Samia, du jeune Gallus, d'au moins deux de ses camarades novices dont Caïus ou de cette abrutie de Celtine qui avait souri à l'écoute de ses vantardises. Ce gars était un séducteur impénitent, mais s'il passait un jour entre les mains d'Astarté et qu'il se permettait de commenter leurs ébats devant un public toujours prompt à écouter, il le regretterait.

La Dace ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments, elle ressemblait pour cela à Aeshma, même si la petite Parthe chassait exclusivement à l'extérieur de la familia et qu'Astarté prenait au plus court. En six ans, la jeune Dace avait dû partager sa couche avec les trois quarts de la familia. Seuls, le doctor, Atticus, la jeune masseuse Chloé, la plupart des femmes des gladiateurs mariés et ceux qui ne l'inspiraient pas avaient échappé à sa concupiscence. Astarté avait de même rayé Aeshma de sa liste. Par consentement mutuel ou peut-être, parce qu'Aeshma l'intimidait, Atalante n'aurait su le dire.

Astarté était une séductrice dans l'âme et il était difficile de lui résister quand elle avait décidé d'entreprendre quelqu'un. Sa voix chaude, son sourire, ses yeux dorés qu'elle savait rendre doux, sa stature, la capacité qu'elle avait d'être dure ou tendre, d'inviter l'autre à poser ses mains ou ses lèvres sur elle, de l'inciter à désirer les siennes sur son corps. D'être directe ou bien plus subtile.

Atalante, à chaque fois qu'elle avait succombé à son charme, avait beau eu le lendemain matin se demander comment elle avait pu finir entre ses bras et se reprocher sa faiblesse, elle y retombait quand même régulièrement. Chaque année, à un moment ou à un autre, Astarté venait à l'instant précis où la jeune Syrienne se sentait particulièrement seule et qu'elle aspirait à autre chose qu'à des combats et à bien plus que de la franche camaraderie. À l'instant précis où la nostalgie l'étreignait et qu'elle sentait douloureusement la solitude lui serrer le cœur, qu'elle était prête à tout donner en échange d'un geste affectueux. Tendre. Astarté devait avoir des pouvoirs de divination pour savoir quand Atalante, pourtant réputée pour sa réserve, était prête à succomber et à partager sans retenue une brûlante étreinte. Pour comprendre et répondre à ses attentes. Pour en profiter. Et ce, même après Pergame.

Astarté ne se vantait jamais de ses conquêtes, des stratagèmes qu'elle déployait pour séduire avec autant de succès une personne aussi sensible qu'Atalante ou un mâle aussi plein d'énergie qu'Ajax, et, par crainte de brutales représailles, il valait mieux se caler sur son attitude. Un aspect qu'elle partageait avec Aeshma.

Pas étonnant que Téos les eût choisies et envoyées par deux fois remplir ensemble de mystérieuses missions. Elles étaient d'abord parties avec Marpessa, Typhon, Saucia et Rigas, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient laissé filtrer la moindre information concernant ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pendant les quinze jours qu'avait duré leur absence. Elles venaient de repartir avec Galia. Aeshma contrariée, parce que l'hoplomaque avait été désignée comme responsable de leur groupe. Atalante avait croisé Astarté avant son départ et la Dace ne lui avait pas semblé plus ravie que la Parthe de partir sous les ordres d'une gladiatrice que les deux jeunes femmes détestaient autant l'une que l'autre. Astarté n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à mettre Galia dans son lit.

Marcia n'échapperait pas à Astarté une fois que la Dace aurait croisé son chemin. Celle-ci attendrait que la jeune fille eût survécu à son premier combat, qu'elle fut devenue gladiatrice avant de la séduire, mais elle n'ignorerait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant et d'aussi sympathique que Marcia. La jeune fille ne lui résisterait pas, elle finirait comme tous ceux qu'entreprenait Astarté : nue, haletante et les sens retournés entre les bras de la jeune Dace.

Atalante n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, mais c'était une chose de coucher avec Astarté et une autre de se faire saillir par Ister. Astarté respectait l'intimité de ses partenaires, elle ne se moquait jamais, ni de leurs performances, ni de leurs goûts, ni de leurs faiblesses ou de leurs exploits. Rien ne transpirait jamais de ses ébats. Tout ce qu'on avait partagé ou pas avec elle dans un lit, restaient confiné derrière la porte close de sa cellule et si la rencontre avait été consommée sur un lit de feuilles ou sur l'herbe tendre d'une clairière ou d'une prairie, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, les seuls témoins qui y avaient assisté, les étoiles, la lune, le soleil, les insectes et les arbres, ne parlaient pas.

Ister salissait tout ce qu'il touchait. Il était temps qu'il entrât enfin dans l'arène. Mais il était rétiaire et se débrouillait bien. Gladiateur, il serait peut-être encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était à présent. Atalante jouerait alors à fond de son statut de meliora, de son appartenance au primus palus et de sa supériorité. Ister ne déshonorait pas son armatura, mais il n'arriverait jamais à la surpasser. Atalante était la meilleure rétiaire de la familia. Aucun autre rétiaire qu'elle n'avait accédé au primus palus. Piscès et Astarté combattaient sous l'armatura des mirmillons, Aeshma sous celle des thraces, Sabina était hoplomaque et Ajax après avoir combattu comme mirmillon s'essayait, avec succès depuis deux ans, à l'armatura des secutors. Ister ne se dresserait pas contre elle et s'il essayait, Atalante le lui ferait regretter.

Ister se releva et alla sagement s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc. L'intervention de la grande rétiaire avait jeté un froid et tous les novices plongèrent le nez dans leurs écuelles. Marcia se retrouva tout à coup intimidée.

 _—_ Mange, lâcha Atalante. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

La jeune fille obtempéra sans discuter. Atalante surveilla d'un œil le repas des novices, quand elle estima qu'ils s'étaient correctement nourris, elle leur enjoignit de profiter du temps qu'il leur restait pour se détendre un peu avant que le couvre-feu ne sonnât. Les novices ramassèrent leurs écuelles, leurs gobelets, débarrassèrent les plats. Galini rapporta une cruche de posca et la posa devant Atalante. La jeune Syrienne la remercia et la congédia avant qu'elle ne revint nettoyer la table.

 _—_ La nouvelle s'en chargera.

Marcia avait fini de manger, Galini emporta son écuelle. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur la table. Elle était si contente d'avoir retrouvé Atalante, mais le réfectoire, les regards qui avaient accompagné son arrivée, les réflexions des novices, le respect qu'ils avaient manifesté envers Atalante, l'intimidèrent. Atalante avait été une invitée, une gladiatrice, une esclave, louée par Gaïa Metella. Elle avait donné des cours et avait protégé des loups la petite domina que Marcia était alors au mois de juillet dernier. La domina. Et là ? Marcia, venait de comprendre que plus rien de ce qui l'avait liée à Atalante n'existait.

Elle tourna la tête. Elle capta des regards curieux, mais elle prit conscience que personne ne viendrait s'attabler avec elles sans en avoir reçu la permission. Parce qu'Atalante occupait une place particulière dans la familia de Téos. Marcia n'était plus qu'une petite novice. Atalante ne se plierait plus à ses désirs, même si elle l'avait fait de bon cœur au Grand Domaine. Marcia valait moins à ses yeux que les miles gregari, qui occupaient le plus bas de l'échelle hiérarchique dans la légion aux yeux du primipile, le centurion le plus gradé et le plus expérimenté, commandant de la première cohorte.

La jeune fille se tordait les doigts et se mordait les lèvres.

 _—_ Ça fait longtemps que vous... que tu es là ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ J'ai signé juste avant de venir au réfectoire, répondit Marcia la bouche sèche.

 _—_ Combien ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Pour combien de temps ? reformula Atalante

 _—_ Cinq ans.

 _—_ Combien de combats ?

 _—_ Six par an.

Six par an ?! Téos avait bien négocié. Les auctoratus s'engageaient rarement pour plus de quatre combats par an. Si Marcia arrivait au bout de son contrat, elle aurait disputé trente combats.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? reprit Atalante.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Parce que... Tu... Tu voulais être comme nous ? demanda Atalante qui espérait que la réponse fut négative et que la décision de Marcia ne fut pas motivée par un caprice.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi alors ?

 _—_ Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure idée, répondit sombrement Marcia.

 _—_ Mmm, murmura Atalante en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as fait un choix difficile, Marcia.

 _—_ Mais je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai veillé à ce que mon contrat ne puisse être remis en cause par personne, pas même par moi.

Atalante soupira.

 _—_ J'espère que tu te montreras aussi bonne élève que tu l'as été avec moi ou Aeshma. Si tu paresses ou que tu travailles mal, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. Mais si tu utilises et développes ton potentiel... Quoi qu'il en soit, tiens-toi éloignée d'Ister, c'est un sale type et si tu as vraiment un problème, viens me voir.

 _—_ Merci, souffla Marcia.

 _—_ Aeshma n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas quand elle rentrera et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sera enchantée par ta présence ici.

 _—_ Comme toi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ça ne te plaît pas.

 _—_ Non, ça ne me plaît pas, confirma Atalante. Nettoie la table et va rejoindre les autres, dors bien cette nuit, parce qu'à partir de demain, tu vas découvrir ce que c'est que d'être entraînée comme gladiateur.

.

* * *

.

Le fouet claqua.

 _—_ Oh, cette fois, ça va mal tourner, augura Piscès. On ferait peut-être mieux de prudemment se retirer.

 _—_ Non, refusa Sabina. De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

Piscès hocha la tête, mais il retira son coude de l'épaule de Sabina et redressa sa posture. Prévenus par les gardes, Téos et Herennius venaient d'arriver. La lanière du fouet n'avait déchiré aucune chair, juste claqué comme un avertissement.

Tous les gladiateurs participaient au munus, tous avaient été engagés. Quelles excuses Téos fournirait à Aulus Flavius s'il se trouvait obligé de retirer des paires ? Les affiches étaient déjà peintes sur tous les murs de la ville et les programmes avaient commencé à circuler. Il regarda les gladiateurs en train de se battre, ceux étalés par terre. Que diraient le munéraire et le public quand à la première cena, à la pompa, ses gladiateurs présentaient des corps suppliciés, des visages déformés par des hématomes ? Ces imbéciles jouaient avec sa réputation. Les bagarres étaient prohibées, les rixes sévèrement réprimées et ces imbéciles se tapaient dessus à cinq jours du début d'un important munus ? Un laniste concurrent ricanait dans un coin.

 _—_ Arrête-ça, Herennius, ordonna-t-il à son doctor. Tout de suite !

Le doctor avança d'un pas ferme au milieu des belligérants. Le combat cessa instantanément, presque. Dès qu'ils l'eurent aperçu, les gladiateurs, les uns après les autres, se redressèrent, Aeshma comme tout le monde. Mais un homme profita de l'opportunité qui lui était offert de marquer la petite thrace. Aeshma n'avait pas, en abandonnant le combat, cessé pour autant de surveiller son environnement. Elle para le coup et riposta. Férocement. Une main dévia son poing. Elle pivota vivement.

 _—_ Aeshma ! crièrent d'une seule voix Atalante et Astarté.

La jeune Parthe avait déjà armé un poing. Un regard noir la défia de le lancer. Son bras retomba et elle recula. Ses trois camarades, mais aussi Sabina, Piscès et Marcia soupirèrent de soulagement. Frapper Herennius en dehors d'un entraînement s'apparentait à un crime. Impardonnable.

Les gladiateurs, par habitude de la discipline se placèrent en rang face à leur doctor. Le regard fixé sur le sable devant eux. Conscients de leur folie. Des membres d'autres familias s'approchèrent curieux d'assister à la suite, alors que ceux de la familia qui n'avaient pas participé à la rixe se fondaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans l'ombre du portique sous lequel ils s'étaient retranchés. Seuls Marcia, Piscès et Sabina restèrent sur les lieux.

 _—_ À genoux, claqua la voix d'Herennius.

Téos bouillait d'une rage dévorante. Il détailla les hommes et les femmes agenouillés devant lui, comptait les bleus, les coupures, cherchait les dommages, épaules démises, os brisés. Beaucoup de bleus, quelques arcades et quelques nez cassés, trois pommettes éclatées chez les hommes.

Il porta son regard sur les quatre femmes présentes. Une arcade ouverte pour Marpessa, des lèvres fendues pour Aeshma et Astarté et des hématomes. Beaucoup. Aeshma était la plus marquée. Pourquoi ? Le scénario le plus probable était que la bagarre avait commencé avec elle. Elle s'était retrouvée en difficulté et les trois autres lui avaient porté secours. Marpessa, depuis qu'il les avait envoyées en mission ensemble, s'était prise d'admiration pour la petite thrace, sa bêtise n'avait donc rien d'étonnant, mais les deux autres ? Atalante aimait Aeshma, mais c'était une fille prudente et raisonnable. Quant à Astarté...

 _—_ Qui a commencé ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Silence.

 _—_ Typhon ?

 _—_ J'étais à l'autre bout de la cour, dominus. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard pour que je puisse les arrêter.

 _—_ Tidutanus !

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, dominus, répondit penaud le chef de la garde. Nous n'avons rien vu.

 _—_ Je veux savoir comment cette bagarre a commencé. Aeshma !

 _—_ Je...

 _—_ Elle a attaqué Euryale sans raison, intervint Perseus. Il s'entraînait, elle est arrivée par derrière, elle l'a insulté et elle l'a frappé.

 _—_ Euryale !

 _—_ …

Un revers de main envoya le Thrace à terre. Il se redressa immédiatement.

 _—_ Réponds au dominus, exigea Herennius.

 _—_ Est-ce que ça s'est passé comme l'a rapporté Perseus ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

Téos vint se placer devant Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Dominus ? murmura la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu confirmes ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

Des envies de meurtre étreignirent le cœur de Téos.

 _—_ Elle n'est pas responsable, osa intervenir Atalante. Elle a peut-être commencé, mais après...

Téos tourna des yeux furibonds sur la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Atalante a raison, vint la soutenir Astarté. C'était entre Euryale et Aeshma, les autres se sont lâchement jetés sur elle.

 _—_ Vous cherchez à justifier votre intervention, c'est ça ? demanda Téos aux deux femmes.

 _—_ Non, se défendit Astarté. Juste dire qu'Aeshma n'avait rien fait pour déclencher une bagarre générale et euh, dominus, elle...

Astarté se troubla, elle venait de réaliser que tout ce qu'elles pourraient dire pour défendre Aeshma sonnerait faux, qu'elle, Atalante et Marpessa passeraient pour des admiratrices de la petite thrace, qu'elles se ridiculiseraient aux yeux de toute la familia et que la responsabilité d'Aeshma n'en serait en rien diminuée.

 _—_ Tu viens de comprendre ta bêtise, Astarté, grinça Téos. Et vous deux ? demanda-t-il à Marpessa et Atalante.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices ne répondirent pas. Marpessa ne regrettait rien, mais elle sentait le sol se dérober lentement sous ses genoux. Elle combattait depuis deux ans, elle n'avait pas l'aura ni la valeur de ses trois camarades. Téos hésiterait peut-être à punir des melioras trop sévèrement, mais avec elle, il n'hésiterait pas. Même à la vendre. Elle était la plus jeune, la moins expérimentée des quatre, s'il devait faire un exemple, donner une leçon aux autres, il tournerait sa vindicte contre elle.

Elle sentit un genou toucher le sien. Aeshma. La meliora avait perçu sa peur. Elle savait que Marpessa était intervenue parce que celle-ci l'admirait. Parce que, depuis qu'elle l'avait accompagnée avec Astarté en août et que, pour la première fois la jeune femme avait vécu loin de la familia, elle avait abandonné tout désir de surpasser Aeshma, de prendre sa place et que depuis, elle travaillait et s'entraînait dans l'unique espoir de briller aux yeux de son modèle. Elle n'aspirait pas à entrer dans l'élite de la familia, à intégrer le primus palus, accéder au second lui suffirait amplement, parce que ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était simplement d'être reconnue et appréciée par la thrace. Aeshma n'approuvait pas son attitude, mais elle n'avait pas à lui reprocher d'être paresseuse ou médiocre, encore moins d'être intervenue. Marpessa ne venait peut‑être pas de se montrer très sage ni très avisée, mais Aeshma ne pouvait pas l'accuser de pusillanimité. Ses trois camarades avaient manqué de discernement en s'impliquant dans une rixe qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée. Elles s'étaient même montrées extrêmement et dangereusement stupides.

Depuis quatre mois, sa vie bien tranquille avait viré au grand n'importe quoi. Les événements se succédaient et échappaient sans cesse à son contrôle. Atalante et ses histoires de petites sœurs, les dominas et leurs réactions imprévisibles, le tétradrachme, le meurtre des légionnaires, celui de Galia et des brigands, la complicité amicale d'Astarté, l'admiration béate de Marpessa, et maintenant, Marcia. La petite domina engagée comme auctorata ? Par Téos ?

 _—_ Aeshma !

Téos lui plaça le manche de son fouet, sous le menton et lui releva la tête.

 _—_ Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Alors, raconte.

 _—_ Euh, quoi ?

 _—_ Pourquoi tu as attaqué Euryale, pourquoi à cinq jours d'un important munus, tu as pris la décision que la moitié de la familia se taperait sur la gueule ?

 _—_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de... Euh...

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une imbécile. Vous êtes tous des imbéciles, aboya-t-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble des gladiateurs qui se tenaient à genoux devant lui. Vous êtes tous engagés pour le munus des Meditrinalias et le doctor et moi allons porter une attention toute particulière à votre entraînement et à votre prestation sur le sable. Vous serez punis après le munus. À la hauteur de votre manquement à la discipline et proportionnellement à votre comportement durant les quinze jours à venir. Je vous conseille de ne plus faire un seul faux pas, de vous entraîner très sérieusement, de vous montrer exemplaires et d'offrir au public de Patara un spectacle dont il se souviendra longtemps. Ce munus décidera de votre avenir. Il vous donnera l'occasion d'appartenir à une véritable école de gladiateurs, à abandonner l'itinérance, à tripler vos primes et à devenir célèbres. Encore faut-il que vous méritiez d'appartenir à cette école. Herennius va tenir les comptes. À l'issue du munus, vous vous retrouverez ici, à genoux, devant vos camarades et des étrangers, et vous recevrez chacun la punition que vous aurez mérité.

Il se tut un moment, laissant les gladiateurs méditer un instant sur leur faute et en imaginer les conséquences possibles : les coups de flagellum, de flagrum, les privations, l'exposition, les nuits et les jours qu'ils passeraient entravés, les semaines de consignation et peine ultime, le bannissement. Les gladiatrices et Euryale y échapperaient, mais pour les quatorze hommes qui les entouraient, Téos venait de suspendre au-dessus de leurs têtes une terrible épée de Damoclès.

Un encouragement à l'excellence.

.

Dans l'arène de Patara, les gladiatrices, déjà connues et impatiemment attendues par le public, déclenchèrent l'enthousiasme. Téos appaira Atalante à Marpessa et Astarté à Aeshma. Marpessa perdit, mais elle n'eut pas à rougir de sa prestation et le sourire d'Atalante quand elles regagnèrent les coulisses, la réconforta. Aeshma et Astarté combattirent avec tant d'énergie et de vélocité qu'elles durent se soutenir en quittant le sable. L'arbitre les avaient laissées combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement. La blessure qu'Aeshma avait reçue en protégeant Julia Metella s'était rouverte et son subligaculum blanc s'était vite teinté de rouge, mais sa sica courbée avait su percer la défense de la jeune Dace et lui avait entaillé le biceps gauche, trois doigts en-dessous de la plaie recousue par ses soins après que Galia l'avait poignardée. Les deux gladiatrices, malgré les blessures et le sang, n'avaient montré aucun signe de faiblesse. Le public trépignait d'allégresse et l'arbitre n'avait pas pris le risque de le frustrer de son plaisir. Il leur avait ménagé deux pauses et tendu sa baguette entre elles à la troisième reprise. Elles n'avaient plus de souffle, dégoulinaient de sueur et ne tiendraient pas encore longtemps. Elles avaient été déclarées ex-æquo et le public approuva la sentence à grands cris.

Quand elles regagnèrent l'abri des coulisses, Atalante les traita de tarées et serra Aeshma dans ses bras, tâchant de sang son subligaculum et son torse. La petite thrace râla et Astarté manifesta sa contrariété de ne pas avoir elle aussi droit à des câlins.

Aeshma que le combat avait mis d'excellente humeur, lui balança un poing amical au défaut de l'épaule en lui déclarant, l'air facétieux, qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre en ce qui concernait Atalante et les câlins. La jeune Syrienne rougit et Astarté engagea sérieusement Aeshma à se taire. La Parthe grommela qu'on ne pouvait plus plaisanter, ce qui lui attira un regard de mise en garde de la part d'Atalante. Aeshma grommela de plus belle. Astarté se vanta alors de l'avoir frappée si fort qu'elle l'avait transformée en sanglier, ajoutant que cette transformation n'avait rien d'étonnant parce que l'âme d'un sanglier grognon devait à sa naissance, avoir choisi de vivre dans le corps de la petite thrace. Piscès interrompit leur échange avant qu'il ne tournât au vinaigre et les félicita de leur performance.

 _—_ Vous vous en sortirez peut-être pas trop mal. Avec un peu de chance, Téos se montrera indulgent. Vous le méritez parce que vous avez vraiment été géniales aujourd'hui. Et Marpessa te doit une fière chandelle, Atalante. Tu lui as offert un beau combat.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas démérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais cherché à l'humilier.

 _—_ N'empêche. Tu es une fille bien, insista Piscès.

 _—_ Ouais, Ata et son cœur en or, se moqua Aeshma décidément en verve.

 _—_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire, joli-cœur, rétorqua narquoisement Atalante.

 _—_ Joli-cœur ! s'exclama Astarté ravie de voir la tête qu'avait pris Aeshma en s'entendant gratifiée d'un surnom aussi inattendu. Atalante, je t'adore ! Tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie ? Je n'arriverai pas à me traîner là-bas toute seule.

La jeune Dace passa son bras sous celui d'Atalante et partit avec elle.

 _—_ Vous êtes des abruties, leur lança Aeshma qui avait mis un peu de temps à réagir.

 _—_ Parfois, je vous envie, murmura Piscès.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Vous, les gladiatrices.

 _—_ Nous sommes méprisées.

 _—_ Pas aujourd'hui, votre prestation a obtenu un franc succès et les autres gladiatrices se sont bien débrouillées les jours précédents.

 _—_ Mouais, sourit Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne pourrais pas avoir des amis comme tu en as.

 _—_ Des amis ?! s'exclama Aeshma. Piscès, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et puis,Typhon est sympa.

 _—_ Il est le second du doctor, comment veux-tu être ami avec lui ?

 _—_ D'accord. Mais ne te leurre pas, Atalante et Astarté...

 _—_ Ce sont des amies, Aeshma, la coupa Piscès. L'autre jour, Perseus et les autres ne sont pas intervenus pour soutenir Euryale, ils ont juste profité de la chance qui leur était offerte de te coucher par terre. Astarté, Atalante et Marpessa sont venues t'aider sachant très bien qu'Herennius et Téos leur tomberaient dessus ensuite. Du moins Atalante et Astarté.

 _—_ Les amis, c'est la merde, se renfrogna Aeshma.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Pff, elles sont chiantes et un jour on le regrettera. On ne peut pas toujours compter sur la clémence ou l'avarice des munéraires.

 _—_ Tuer un ami, murmura Piscès qui comprenait son point de vu. C'est...

 _—_ Oui, c'est… confirma Aeshma. Tu vois pourquoi ça ne me plaît pas tant que ça. Et puis, si ça te manque tant que ça et que tu ne veux pas finir par égorger un ami, rien ne t'empêche de te lier avec une fille.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas toujours facile.

 _—_ Tu t'entends bien avec Sabina et elle aime beaucoup Lucanus, ils bavardent ensemble pendant des heures.

 _—_ Je préférerais qu'ils couchent ensemble et qu'ils se méprisent.

 _—_ Oh ! Tu crois que... ?

 _—_ Lucanus est amoureux. J'ai mis en garde Sabina, mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Allez, viens, je vais te conduire à Atticus et t'aider à te défaire de tes ocréas et de ta manica.

Aeshma protesta, mais elle finit par accepter la main secourable de Piscès.

.

Le munus avait donné presque entière satisfaction à Téos.

Les gladiateurs se retrouvèrent comme il l'avait prévu dans la cour du ludus municipal à genoux devant lui. Il en manquait quatre, victimes de leur incompétence et de leur médiocrité, ils avaient quitté le sable par la _porta libitina_. Parmi les quinze survivants, tous se virent privés de leur prime. Quatre furent vendus à d'autres lanistes qui se chargèrent de leur appliquer, en guise de bienvenue, les sanctions réservées dans leur familia aux gladiateurs coupables de désobéissance. Les autres écopèrent des diverses peines promises par Téos quinze jours auparavant.

Aeshma porta des entraves durant trois semaines. Elle n'en fut libérée que pendant les entraînements. Elle resta consignée un mois. Les trois autres gladiatrices se retrouvèrent relativement épargnées. Quatre coups de flagellum chacune et le plaisir d'être consignées durant dix jours. Clémence due en partie à la qualité de leur prestation dans l'arène, mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient évité à leur laniste un désastre financier.

Au cours de la rixe, elles avaient intentionnellement évité de blesser sérieusement leurs adversaires et elles avaient protégé Aeshma. Sans elles, la petite thrace ne serait pas sortie indemne des mains des gladiateurs. Elle n'aurait pas pu honorer de sa présence le munus et ne serait peut-être jamais retournée se battre sur le sable.

Quinze hommes s'étaient jetés sur elle. Aeshma n'était pas toujours un modèle de docilité, mais Téos n'avait jamais douté de ses qualités martiales, qu'elle les exerçât sur le sable ou lors des entraînements et surtout, Aeshma lui rapportait beaucoup d'argent. Il devait régulièrement la rappeler à l'ordre, mais tout comme Tidutanus, il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais fomenté de troubles au sein de la familia. Aeshma aimait son métier. Elle y consacrait toute son énergie et toute sa volonté. Elle inspirait de l'admiration, de l'affection et une crainte salutaire. Il la connaissait depuis huit ans et elle faisait partie de ces biens dont on ne se sépare jamais. Il s'était attaché à elle comme on s'attache à un bel animal fougueux et ombrageux dont les autres admirent la beauté, mais reculent à son approche, puis louent son maître quand celui-ci, d'une main assurée dompte ses ardeurs et le soumet à sa volonté, quand la bête sauvage, soudain devenue docile, reconnaît la main de son maître. C'était grâce à l'intervention des trois gladiatrices que Téos avait pu présenter fièrement la totalité de ses gladiateurs. En bonne condition physique.

.

La prestation et la qualité de ses gladiateurs l'avaient conduit à enfin donner vie à l'un de ses rêves. À quarante-six ans, après plus de vingt ans d'errance, il possédait enfin une école de gladiateurs.

Aulus Flavius avait tenu ses promesses, même si Téos ne les avait jamais clairement exprimées. Même s'il ne lui avait pas cédé, comme Silus le lui avait annoncé, un domaine près de Patara, mais un autre, à quelques deux cents quarante-quatre milles de la capitale de la province, aux abords de la ville de Sidé. Aulus Flavius avait voulu se réserver les services du laniste, le garder à portée de main, mais pas trop proche. Il avait su que l'attaque de la villa de Quintus Valerius Pulvillus s'était soldée par la mort des brigands et de l'une des gladiatrices de Téos, mais personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'étaient devenus le jurisconsulte et sa femme. Aulus avait repoussé une entrevue avec les gladiatrices survivantes à plus tard. La disparition du couple avait secoué la ville et il ne voulait pas frayer avec la familia de Téos et risquer de se compromettre.

Téos se consola sans peine, Sidé était une ville portuaire importante, dotée d'un grand amphithéâtre et la villa, achetée à un client du procurateur pour la transformer en ludus, répondait à toutes ses attentes.

Le départ de la familia pour Sidé, s'effectua entraves aux pieds pour beaucoup de gladiateurs, et Aeshma en garda des cicatrices aux chevilles, mais elle sauva Marcia des entreprises du procurateur. Il ne sut pas qu'elle avait intégré la familia de Téos. Personne ne le sut à Patara.

Seul Lucius Cornelius Caper savait que Marcia Atilia, la fille unique du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens avait intégré une école de gladiateurs et il se garda bien d'en souffler mot à quiconque.

.

* * *

.

Sept mois plus tard, Marcia levait vers le ciel de Corinthe son trident et son filet fermement tenu dans sa main gauche.

.

Téos s'était décidé à la former comme rétiaire plutôt que comme hoplomaque. Le spectacle en gagnerait en qualité. Il eût été dommage de dissimuler sa blondeur sous un casque. La jeune fille s'était donc retrouvée soumise à un entraînement intensif. Atalante fut désignée responsable de son entraînement spécifique de rétiaire. Aeshma, chargée de lui apprendre les secrets du pancrace et de la lutte. Ajax, ceux du pugilat. Sabina, lui enseigna le maniement du poignard. Piscès à frapper. Astarté s'occupa de son renforcement musculaire.

Herennius avait organisé ses journées et Marcia ne pouvait compter sur aucun temps mort pour paresser ou se détendre. La jeune fille avait souffert et bien des fois, Aeshma était venue la tirer par la peau du cou pour l'arracher de son grabat, la traîner au réfectoire et l'obliger à manger alors que la jeune novice épuisée, ne désirait rien d'autre que dormir.

Saucia lui dispensait des massages, Atticus veillait sur sa santé, mais Marcia avait horriblement souffert les deux premiers mois. Le corps torturé de douleur, l'esprit abruti par la fatigue.

Elle avait dû renoncer à sa fierté de domina, à son statut, accepter et s'adapter à sa condition de novice qui les ravalait le bien plus souvent, elle et ses camarades, à n'être que des esclaves au service des gladiateurs. Ils portaient leur matériel, les servaient à table, lavaient les latrines, les cellules, la cour d'entraînement, le réfectoire, essuyaient leurs réprimandes, leurs rebuffades, la mauvaise humeur du doctor quand ils peinaient à acquérir une technique particulière.

Astarté se montrait dure et indifférente. Marcia devait à Ajax nombres de coups de poings et d'hématomes. Aeshma ne lui passait rien. Atalante devenait chaque jour plus exigeante. La jeune fille connut les verges et crut mourir de honte la première fois qu'elle se retrouva nue, attachée à un palus, punie d'avoir insulté Aeshma qui l'avait poussée à bout lors d'un entraînement au pancrace. Un novice devait montrer un respect absolu au laniste, au doctor, au médecin, mais aussi à tous les gladiateurs, à tous les meliores et Herennius n'excusait aucun manquement à cette règle. Marcia en avait amèrement fait l'expérience ce jour-là.

Mais le soir, la jeune Parthe l'avait appelée lors du dîner et avait exigé qu'elle lui servît un gobelet de posca. La jeune fille avait obtempéré, mortifiée. Et puis, Aeshma, une fois servie, s'était emparée de son gobelet et l'avait levé vers Marcia en lui déclarant qu'elle s'était honorablement comportée sous les verges, Atalante avait imité son geste, Sabina aussi, suivie par tous les gladiateurs assis autour de la table. Et Astarté qui ignorait superbement les novices se fendit d'une grimace amicale à son intention. Marcia avait souri timidement, mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur avait bondi de reconnaissance et de fierté.

Après deux mois, elle s'était habituée à la dureté des entraînements, à la morgue dont faisaient preuve les gladiateurs envers elle. Elle avait compris qu'Aeshma et Atalante s'efforçaient de l'aider et que leur sévérité ne visait qu'à lui faire atteindre l'excellence. À la protéger, comme elles la protégeaient discrètement des humiliations et du harcèlement auxquels parfois, certains gladiateurs se laissaient aller envers les novices, ou des entreprises de ceux que la blondeur et la fraîcheur innocente de Marcia excitaient. Aeshma et Atalante n'accordaient pas cette grâce qu'à Marcia, elles protégeaient tous les membres de la familia, mais elles veillèrent plus étroitement sur la jeune fille que sur les autres et s'assurèrent que personne ne l'approchait. Marcia avait assez de ses journées pour l'occuper, elle n'allait pas y rajouter les nuits. On verrait ça quand elle serait devenue gladiatrice.

Ce soir, peut-être.

Téos, à la demande du munéraire de Corinthe, avait appairée la jeune fille à une secutor appartenant à une autre familia. Une nubienne sèche et nerveuse qui allait disputer son huitième combat. Les paris donnaient la secutor gagnante. Marcia était novice, elle allait fouler le sable pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance. Mais la paire plut au public. La Nubienne avait une peau d'ébène, les cheveux crépus et les yeux aussi noirs qu'une pierre d'onyx. Marcia, une peau laiteuse, parsemée de taches de rousseur, des cheveux d'or et les yeux bleus. Tout les opposait, jusqu'à la condition servile de l'une et l'appartenance à l'aristocratie de l'autre.

Le public savait parce que Téos avait lancé la rumeur. Les notables s'étaient bousculés à la cena et on avait pris soin de faire défiler les deux adversaires côte à côte lors de la pompa. Les deux lanistes à qui appartenaient l'une et l'autre des gladiatrices se frottaient les mains d'un appariement aussi réussi et ils n'avaient pas manqué de parier d'énormes sommes d'argent sur leur affrontement. Téos était étonnement confiant quant à l'issue de celui-ci. Typhon beaucoup plus réservé parce qu'il savait qu'un premier combat s'avérait toujours délicat à gérer pour un novice. Aeshma traitait Téos, quand personne n'était là pour le lui rapporter, de parfait imbécile. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu appairer Marcia à une secutor qui avait gagné les sept combats qu'elle avait disputés. L'assurance que manifestait Atalante envers les qualités martiales de la novice n'arrivait pas à la dérider.

.

Marcia et la Nubienne se mirent en garde au centre de l'arène. Le munéraire leva la main et l'arbitre lança l'affrontement.

 _—_ Allez, bouge-toi, marmonna Aeshma.

Des cris fusèrent.

 _—_ Ouais, bien, vas-y, avance… Ton filet, Marcia ! Balance-lui dans la gueule ! Fais gaffe à son scutum. Embroche-lui les pieds, oui, c'est ça ! Recule, recule ! Reviens. Joli coup ! apprécia soudain Aeshma. Repars, fais-la reculer, ne la laisse pas se reprendre. Vas-y, vas-y ! l'encourageait Aeshma.

 _—_ Y a pas besoin de regarder avec toi, observa Astarté. Si tu continues à parler autant, tu vas rendre Sabina jalouse.

Aeshma ne l'entendit même pas.

 _—_ Pourquoi elle s'inquiète autant ? demanda Astarté à Atalante. Je suis sûre que Marcia va s'en sortir.

 _—_ Attention ! l'interrompit Aeshma. Elle est touchée, elle a été distraite. Merde, elle n'a même pas vu le glaive lui arriver dessus. la Nubienne a attaqué avec son scutum et cette imbécile s'est affolée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle perde son filet.

 _—_ Aesh, arrête, la morigéna gentiment Atalante.

 _—_ Mais elle a fait une faute ! grogna hargneusement Aeshma

 _—_ Mais elle n'a pas encore perdu et l'entaille n'est pas profonde, tempéra la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Mais regarde, elle la laisse trop approcher. Je te dis qu'elle va perdre son…

 _—_ Marcia n'est pas du genre à s'empêtrer dans son filet, ne crois pas que ton expérience est commune à tous les rétiaires, déclara narquoisement Atalante énervée par le manque de confiance dont faisait preuve la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Bien envoyé, apprécia Astarté.

 _—_ J'aimerais bien te voir avec un filet, grosse maligne, rétorqua Aeshma trop anxieuse pour avoir réellement saisi l'insulte d'Atalante.

 _—_ Oh, j'espère que je ne serai pas aussi ridicule que tu l'as été, mais sûr que je n'arriverais pas à la cheville d'Atalante et je doute que je m'en sortirais aussi bien que Marcia, concéda Astarté avec honnêteté et une pointe d'admiration.

Aeshma tourna la tête vers la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Je pense ce que je dis, Aeshma. Je rejoins l'avis d'Atalante sur les qualités martiales de Marcia.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, confirma Astarté. Regarde comme elle se déplace. Elle a compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de la Nubienne et qu'elle reste à distance jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moment favorable pour lancer son filet. Et je trouve qu'elle manie plutôt bien le trident.

 _—_ Ouais, je suis plutôt fière de moi, annonça Atalante.

 _—_ Ne t'attribue pas tout le mérite de l'avoir formée, Ata.

 _—_ Je m'en garderais bien ! s'écria la jeune rétiaire. Je ne veux pas te faire de l'ombre, Aesh.

Au centre de l'arène, l'arbitre accorda une pause aux deux adversaires. Atticus courut rejoindre Marcia, suivi de Métrios et d'un valet qui portait un gobelet et un pot de posca.

Typhon vint rejoindre les gladiatrices. Il avait officiellement quitté la profession et été nommé aide du doctor. Il le remplaçait aussi quand Herennius n'était pas présent. Cette fois-ci, Typhon avait accompagné les gladiateurs engagés pour le munus de Corinthe et Herennius était resté à Sidé avec les autres.

 _—_ Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il aux jeunes gladiatrices.

 _—_ Pas mal, dit Astarté.

 _—_ Elle assure et manie très bien son trident, exactement comme je le lui ai appris, apprécia Atalante.

 _—_ Si elle ne relâche pas son attention, ça ira, renchérit Astarté.

 _—_ Elle fait des fautes, grommela Aeshma. Elle n'a pas intérêt à continuer.

 _—_ Mmm… se contenta de répondre Typhon.

 _—_ Ça va recommencer.

L'orchestre se mit à dégueuler des notes discordantes et à noyer les cris des spectateurs sous un vacarme assourdissement. La Grèce policée, berceau des arts et de la beauté, croulait sous de la musique vulgaire. Elle, qui avait donné au monde des sages qui enseignaient le détachement des biens de ce monde ou la douceur de l'amour et de la raison, s'abandonnait à la passion du spectacle sanglant et scandaleux de deux femmes quasiment nues qui se battaient pour son plaisir. Elle, qui louait la mesure et la vertu, acclamait hystériquement une jeune fille parce qu'elle appartenait à l'aristocratie romaine et roulait dans la boue, l'honneur et le souvenir de ses parents et de ses ancêtres. Rome avait écrasé sa superbe et quoiqu'elle s'en défendît, les Romains avaient réduit ses cités et leurs citoyens à embrasser leurs mœurs et leur culture. La Grèce n'existait plus que comme province romaine et vivait le regard tourné vers Rome.

.

Atticus avait pansé la blessure de Marcia, appliqué dessus de quoi arrêter l'écoulement de sang et la garder des infections. Pas d'analgésique ni sur la plaie ni à avaler ou à mâcher. La douleur garderait la novice éveillée, l'inciterait à se monter prudente et la pousserait à gagner. La posca très acide la désaltéra et quand l'appel de l'arbitre retentit, elle avait regagné le mordant que la fatigue lui avait fait perdre avant que la pause ne sonnât.

Aeshma arrêta soudain de s'inquiéter et redevint aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'était habituellement. Atalante se mordillait l'intérieur de la bouche, relevait en professionnelle toutes les erreurs, toutes les approximations et les manques dont se rendait coupable Marcia à ses yeux. Elle prévoyait de revoir le combat avec elle et de corriger tout ce qui n'allait pas. Marcia avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et plus encore à progresser si elle voulait se distinguer sur le sable autrement que par sa qualité de liber et ses attraits physiques.

La Nubienne la toucha deux autres fois et puis, avec beaucoup de dextérité, elle coinça son glaive entre les dents du trident de la jeune fille et d'un brusque mouvement tournant le lui arracha des mains. Marcia eut la présence d'esprit de lâcher l'arme et d'assurer sa prise sur le poignard qu'elle tenait plaqué contre la hampe de son trident. Elle tourna ensuite autour de la secutor, bondissant, à droite, à gauche, en avant, en arrière, insaisissable, intouchable.

Elle attendait une attaque, le moment où la Nubienne lèverait son scutum pour la frapper au visage. Quand elle vit le coup partir, elle sauta prestement en arrière et balaya les pieds de son adversaire avec son filet. La force qu'y avait mis Marcia et les bords plombés du filet suffirent à faucher la Nubienne qui bascula lourdement sur le côté. La secutor se mit immédiatement à rouler, mais Marcia avait relevé son filet. Elle le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et, anticipant son mouvement, le lança comme Atalante le lui avait appris sur la femme à terre. Le scutum de la secutor se prit dedans, mais elle avait été plus rapide que Marcia ne l'avait prévu. Elle échappa aux rets du filet et se releva le glaive menaçant.

Arme courte contre arme moyenne. Aeshma jura. Atalante blêmit.

 _—_ C'est le moment où elle a intérêt à se souvenir de tes leçons, Aesh… murmura Astarté.

.

Assis dans les gradins, Téos se rembrunit. Le laniste n'avait pas voulu écouter Typhon quand il lui avait déconseillé d'appairer Marcia à une gladiatrice déjà confirmée. Il déchantait et se rangeait enfin aux arguments du doctor en second. Si encore, elle avait été opposée à une thrace, mal protégée par sa parma, armée d'une sica courte, Marcia n'eût pas été trop désavantagée. Mais une secutor ? Pour un rétiaire novice, combattre un mirmillon ou un secutor, bien protégé par son scutum, armé d'un glaive ou d'une épée relativement longue, s'avérait une tâche ardue. Téos avait compliqué l'épreuve en la présentant face à une femme aguerrie. Il porta son attention sur le public. Il avait affiché avec fierté la condition d'auctorata de Marcia. Emporté par son orgueil, il avait dévoilé que Marcia n'était pas qu'une simple femme libre, mais une authentique aristocrate, la fille d'un chevalier. Il n'avait pas été jusqu'à donner le nom de son père et sa qualité de tribun, mais il avait jeté aux pieds du public la déchéance de Marcia.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le public, même grec, pardonnerait-il à la jeune fille, sa conduite scandaleuse ? Son engagement portait atteinte à la vertu. En s'exhibant dans l'arène, Marcia souillait l'honneur de sa caste, l'honneur des femmes, l'honneur même de Rome. Les jeux étaient offerts par les magistrats de la ville. Ils étaient six assis dans la tribune d'honneur. Quatre dépassaient les quarante ans. Que décideraient-ils si Marcia perdait ? Lui pardonneraient-ils d'être une novice malhabile, une aristocrate pervertie ? Et s'ils s'en remettaient à l'avis du public, que déciderait celui-ci ?

 _—_ La petite traînée va mordre la poussière, s'exclama soudain son voisin d'un air gourmand.

 _—_ Ouais, du sang de prostituée va bientôt couler, approuva chaudement un autre.

 _—_ Ce ne sera que justice.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais vu une aristocrate se faire égorger.

 _—_ Je n'en avais jamais vu s'exhiber en public à poil, non plus, esclaffa son ami.

 _—_ Deux grandes premières ! Je crois que la Nubienne va en jouir sur place d'égorger la fille d'un chevalier.

Téos manquait d'air. La petite domina n'obtiendrait certainement pas la missio auprès des munéraires. Quant au public, il ne semblait pas plus porté à l'indulgence. Les premiers la feraient égorger pour avoir trahi sa caste et à titre d'exemple, le second pour la joie de voir ignominieusement mourir une aristocrate. Nue, à genoux, égorgée par une esclave. Un plaisir hautement jouissif, généreusement offert par leurs magistrats. Il fallait que Marcia remportât ce combat. Parce qu'à présent, les seules options qui lui restaient, étaient de gagner ou de mourir.

.

Marcia esquiva le tranchant du glaive, puis s'effaça quand la pointe visa son abdomen. Son poignard ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans un combat à l'arme blanche. Elle ne devait plus penser à donner une démonstration d'escrime. Sans bouclier contre une femme armée d'une épée ? Poignard ou pas, elle n'avait pas plus de chance que si elle se retrouvait mains nues face à elle.

Mains nues ? Aeshma l'avait entraînée pendant des mois, elle l'avait bourrée de coups, écrasée par terre, maintenue par des clefs douloureuses qui lui avaient arraché des cris et des larmes. Elle l'avait battue quand Marcia ne se montrait pas assez vive, n'anticipait pas assez, anticipait trop, évaluait mal les distances. Elle lui avait brutalement montré pourquoi elle devait rester centrée, ne jamais laisser ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête, son regard, ses hanches, se désolidariser, partir seuls. Elle l'avait fait travailler les yeux bandés pour apprendre à ne plus se fixer sur une main, sur un pied, que ce fussent les siens ou ceux de son adversaire. Inlassablement, Marcia avait répété des mouvements, Aeshma cherchait la précision, la fluidité, la souplesse.

 _—_ À terre, tu as besoin de puissance, mais debout… Tu es rétiaire, Marcia. Tu as besoin de force pour tenir ton filet, pour manier ton trident, mais pour tout le reste ? Tu ne devras pas tes victoires à ta force. Regarde comment se bat Atalante et tu comprendras pourquoi elle est si douée, pourquoi j'aime tant l'affronter au pancrace. Astarté ou Piscès sont forts, mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qui les rend dangereux au pancrace. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Xantha est nulle dans cette discipline, elle ne compte que sur sa force. Au pugilat, à la lutte, sous son armatura de mirmillon, ça peut fonctionner, mais pas au pancrace.

Au pancrace. Aeshma l'avait aussi formée à se battre à mains nues contre un adversaire armé d'un poignard, d'une épée, d'un bâton ou même d'une lance. Les exercices étaient difficiles et Marcia n'y excellait pas vraiment, mais là, aujourd'hui, face à la Nubienne, il ne lui restait plus d'autre option. Vivacité, précision du déplacement, anticipation, force.

Marcia attendit, elle s'efforça de bien respirer, de retrouver son calme. La Nubienne arma soudain, prête à donner un puissant coup qui, s'il atteignait Marcia, lui briserait la clavicule gauche. Marcia ne recula pas pour esquiver. La foule hurla. Marcia venait de lâcher son poignard. Que faisait-elle ? Inconsciemment, Aeshma attrapa la main d'Atalante et les deux jeunes femmes crispèrent leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Astarté grogna. Venue les rejoindre, Sabina ouvrit la bouche et pour une fois resta muette. Typhon retint sa respiration.

À cent pieds d'eux, Marcia avança fermement sur la secutor. De son avant-bras gauche, paume de la main tournée vers elle, elle arrêta le bras armé, tandis que son poing droit s'écrasait à la base du cou de la Nubienne. Marcia était tellement rentrée dans la garde de son adversaire que celle-ci se retrouva déséquilibrée. La jeune fille referma sa main droite sur le poignet armé de l'épée et passa sa jambe gauche dans le dos de son adversaire.

 _—_ Centrée, reste centrée, murmura Aeshma. Garde tes mains devant toi, Marcia. Si tu les laisses en arrière, je te jure que je te le ferai regretter.

Marcia suivit ses conseils et elle entraîna le bras de la Nubienne dans une vrille descendante jusqu'à se retrouver agenouillée. La secutor avait suivi le mouvement sans pouvoir le contrer. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre, son bras droit étendu à l'équerre de son corps, immobilisée par une clef qui s'exerçait sur son épaule et son poignet, par le genou qui s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Marcia donna, du plat de la main, un coup sec sur le coude, replia vivement le bras pour le placer en appui sur le poignet. La douleur ouvrit les doigts de la Nubienne sur le manche de son épée. La jeune novice s'en empara et posa la pointe de la lame sur le cou de la gladiatrice, juste à l'endroit où se terminait le casque qui lui protégeait la tête. L'arbitre tendit sa baguette devant les yeux de Marcia. Elle se releva sans quitter la secutor des yeux. Elle avait commis des erreurs en exécutant sa technique et la lame de Nubienne lui avait largement entaillé la cuisse. L'arbitre les conduisit devant la tribune d'honneur. Il désigna Marcia vainqueur. La Nubienne retira son casque et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille.

Marcia ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait et elle papillonnait des yeux pour en chasser les lumières qui y dansaient et troublaient sa vue. Elle se sentait la tête lourde et une vive douleur lui vrillait l'estomac.

 _—_ Oh, merde ! souffla Aeshma.

Le public s'était déchaîné et hurlait des insanités à l'adresse des combattantes. La défaite de la Nubienne l'avait privé de voir la fille d'un chevalier humiliée. Son sang coulait sur le sable, mais il en voulait plus. La Nubienne s'attira la vindicte et la haine des spectateurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas tout perdu. Marcia n'était encore qu'une novice, elle n'avait pas encore renoncé à ses droits. Tant qu'un gladiateur descendait dans l'arène pour y prouver sa valeur, tant qu'il n'en recevait pas un salaire, tant qu'il n'avait pas tué, il conservait la place qui avait toujours été la sienne dans la société. Un salaire, mais pire encore, une mise à mort, et le gladiateur serait à jamais frappé d'infamie.

Un vent d'incertitude souffla dans la tribune d'honneur, le délégué se tourna vers ses collègues. La réaction violente de la foule les inquiétait. Les jeux avaient été offerts pour asseoir leur popularité, décevoir la foule risquait d'avoir un effet contraire. Mais les lanistes demandaient de lourds dédommagements quand un de leurs gladiateurs mourait. Ces dédommagements doublaient, triplaient, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une gladiatrice. Le délégué ne se souvenait plus à combien se monterait la somme si la Nubienne mourrait. Vingt milles sesterces ? Trente milles ? Plus ? Dieux ! Ils s'étaient saignés pour présenter un munus, sept gladiateurs avaient déjà péri, d'autre périraient encore les jours suivants, dilapideraient-ils encore leur fortune ? Pour une traînée qui s'était fourvoyée dans l'arène ?

La foule ne manqua pas de remarquer l'indécision des magistrats. Elle se détourna des gladiatrices et se mit à insulter et à moquer les munéraires. On leur reprocha leur avarice, on les traita de lâches, on les accusa de malversations, de corruptions, d'accorder des privilèges éhontés à leur clientèle, de se vautrer dans la débauche sans manquer de détailler ce à quoi s'adonnait les magistrats en privé ou en public, puis virent des attaques plus directes. Des objets commencèrent à voler. Des fruits, des légumes, des sandales, des tablettes, des tesselles, des dés.

L'orchestre jouait avec une énergie décuplée, les cornus et les lituus sonnaient sans discontinuer. Des histrions couraient sur le sable, effectuaient des cabrioles, relevaient leurs tunique et montraient obscènement leurs culs ou leurs sexes qu'ils secouaient avec indécence en ricanant. L'arbitre, Marcia et la Nubienne au milieu de cette hystérie, se tenaient immobiles, attendant stoïquement la décision des munéraires. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur les visages de l'arbitre et de la Nubienne agenouillée, tête haute et poitrine bombée. Marcia se tenait fermement sur ses jambes, fière et altière guerrière, mais elle transpirait et des larmes lui piquaient désagréablement les yeux. Tant de haine. Tant de mépris. Elle s'accrocha au souvenir d'Aeshma et d'Atalante, à celui de Piscès, de Sabina et d'Astarté. Ils l'avaient tous préparée à affronter cette épreuve. Les femmes surtout. Mais aussi Herennius et Typhon.

 _—_ Tu seras adulée, Marcia. Mais derrière les cris pour une victoire, tu connaîtras le mépris. Le plus grand de tes admirateurs n'oubliera jamais que tu es une réprouvée. Les femmes gladiatrices sont encore plus méprisées que les autres. Si tu brilles dans ton armatura, tu connaîtras la griserie de te voir acclamée, désirée, admirée, mais derrière… Et si tu perds… La foule est capricieuse, injuste. Elle t'envie et elle te hait. Tu les excites et tu les dégoûtes. Mais toi, Marcia, tu es gladiatrice. Ton devoir est d'offrir un beau spectacle, de te battre honorablement et d'affronter la mort avec courage. Pas de pleurs, pas de supplications. Soit fière et ne regrette rien. Tu gagneras ainsi le respect de tes camarades. C'est ainsi que tu auras gagné ta place parmi nous, lui avait dit le doctor.

 _—_ Rends-moi fier de toi, Marcia, sinon il t'en cuira, l'avait menacé Téos. Mes gladiateurs ne flanchent pas face à la mort, ne me déçois surtout pas.

Elle se foutait de Téos, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle aimait Aeshma et Atalante et elle respectait ceux qui lui avaient plus ou moins patiemment appris leur art. C'était eux qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir. Son père aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'évada de cet amphithéâtre rempli de fureur. Elle chevauchait en compagnie de son père, de Caper et puis, elle parcourait les terres du Grand Domaine. Elle courait contre Gaïa Metella et Aeshma et quand elle arrivait, Julia l'accueillait de son rire et elles repartaient toutes les quatre ensemble.

Un immense silence la ramena brusquement sur le sable. Le délégué des munéraires avait levé la main pour demander la parole. Les cris se turent, la foule se rassit. Les histrions cessèrent de sautiller, l'orchestre de jouer. Le délégué attendit. Dix secondes d'extrême tension s'ensuivirent. Et puis, le magistrat d'un geste théâtral invita le public à donner sa sentence. Il fut salué par une immense clameur, une vague d'enthousiasme et de reconnaissance. Le public adorait se voir confier la vie d'un gladiateur. Se voir honorer par un numéraire qui, généreux, lui octroyait le droit d'accorder ou non la _missio_ au perdant. Le public, s'il ordonnait la _jugula_ , se sentait bénéficiaire de la somme qu'aurait à payer le munéraire au laniste à qui appartenait le gladiateur mis à mort.

Vengeance et punition, pensa la foule. Elle venait d'acquérir plus que de l'argent ou le plaisir de voir le sang couler, elle venait d'obtenir la possibilité d'humilier une aristocrate, une classe de privilégiés.

 _—_ Jugula, hurlèrent des milliers de voix.

 _—_ Jugula ! Jugula ! se mit à scander la foule.

La sentence roula d'un bout à l'autre du théâtre, monta et redescendit les gradins. Femmes, hommes, enfants. Tous unis. Contre Marcia. La Nubienne devrait sa mort à une condamnation qui ne lui était pas destinée, dont elle n'était que l'instrument. Marcia blêmit. Elle savait qu'un combat pouvait se terminer ainsi. Qu'à chaque fois qu'elle foulait l'arène, elle pouvait la quitter par la porte _libitina_ ou bien y envoyer son adversaire. La sentence tombait rarement quand les combats mettaient aux prises des femmes, mais elle n'était jamais à exclure. Marcia n'avait jamais tué. Et là, elle ne tuerait pas en défendant sa vie. Elle ne tuerait pas comme tue un soldat engagé dans une bataille. Elle tuerait comme un bourreau. Elle exécuterait une sentence de mort, froidement.

.

Aeshma jura grossièrement et elle traita les spectateurs de sales pervers dépravés.

 _—_ Ce sont les risques du métier, Aeshma, déclara Astarté. Et ne te plains pas, elle est du bon côté du glaive.

 _—_ C'est son premier combat et la Nubienne ne mérite pas de mourir, protesta Aeshma. C'est une vengeance.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sabina.

 _—_ Aeshma a raison, déclara Typhon. Ce n'est pas après la secutor qu'ils en ont, c'est après Marcia.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que c'est une auctorata, expliqua Typhon. Une aristocrate. Elle ne le sera plus après avoir tué la Nubienne.

 _—_ Téos n'aurait jamais dû autant l'exposer pour son premier combat, maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Ça lui serait arrivé tôt ou tard, dit Atalante. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que ce soit tôt.

 _—_ C'est toi qui dis ça, Ata ?

 _—_ Elle n'aura plus à se faire d'illusions, continua Atalante. Elle est belle, elle se bat bien pour une novice, c'est une auctorata, elle a toujours été protégée, elle n'a jamais traversé d'épreuves, elle doit s'endurcir pour survivre. Te ressembler, Aeshma. Ne jamais flancher, ne jamais croire que la vie lui fera des cadeaux.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu es prête ? s'inquiéta Typhon. Tu combats après.

 _—_ Ah… euh.

 _—_ Laisse, on va t'aider.

Les gladiateurs qui l'entouraient, s'empressèrent d'aller lui chercher ses armes, de vérifier que ses ocréas et sa manica étaient bien en place, que ses caligaes étaient bien lacées. Ils lui enfilèrent son casque, en fixèrent les attaches, lui présentèrent sa parma et lui mirent sa sica en main.

.

Dans la tribune d'honneur, le délégué une fois de plus, avait demandé le silence et confirmant la sentence du public, il cria à l'adressa de l'arbitre :

 _—_ Jugula.

L'arbitre répéta l'ordre à Marcia. La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres. On lui avait appris le geste, comment placer la lame à la base du cou, en avant de la clavicule et l'enfoncer bien droit pour trancher l'artère. On lui avait dit de tenir son arme bien fermement entre ses mains, parce que le gladiateur ne mourrait pas instantanément et qu'il faudrait le maintenir bien droit et puis, comment il fallait retirer l'arme d'un geste sec. Si elle avait été armée d'un poignard, elle aurait tranché la gorge de la Nubienne, mais elle avait son glaive, il lui sembla plus respectueux de lui enfoncer la lame dans le cou. Mais y arriverait-elle sans se ridiculiser ? Elle posa la pointe du glaive sur l'épaule de la gladiatrice vaincue.

 _—_ Tu t'es bien battue, lui dit-elle.

 _—_ Toi aussi, lui répondit sincèrement la Nubienne de sa voix profonde.

Marcia inspira profondément et pesa de toutes ses forces. La chair céda. La femme râla et son corps se tendit. La lame plongea au tiers de sa longueur. Un dernier râle, la tête qui tombe, le corps qui s'amollit.

Marcia retira la lame. La foule se mit à hurler. À rire. Marcia leva les bras en signe de victoire, puis se dirigea en boitant vers les coulisses. Des valets surgirent soudain pour la soutenir. Aeshma entrait déjà. Elle passa près de Marcia.

 _—_ Tu nous as fait honneur, Marcia.

.

Marcia fut prise en charge par Atticus, félicitée par les melioras, les meliores et pratiquement toute la familia. Typhon envoya Atalante qui ne combattait pas ce jour-là, lui tenir compagnie. Il ne manqua pas non plus de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la grande famille des gladiateurs et lui réitéra le compliment d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu nous as fait honneur, Marcia.

Aeshma remporta son combat contre Xantha sans trop de difficulté, mais échaudée par la décision du public d'égorger la Nubienne, elle s'efforça de mettre la mirmillon en valeur et de soigner leur prestation. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'égorger Xantha aujourd'hui, pour le caprice d'une foule idiote. La mirmillon se battait bien et elle obtint la _missio_ sans se heurter à des contestations. Deux novices qui disputaient eux aussi leur premier combat, ne bénéficièrent pas de la même indulgence. Téos n'avait engagé ses gladiateurs que pour trois jours et même si les jeux continuaient, ils n'y participeraient plus. La soirée serait donc joyeuse. La familia accueillerait officiellement deux nouveaux gladiateurs. Marcia et Anté, un jeune secutor. Elle fêterait la victoire des uns, oublierait la défaite des autres et rendrait hommage aux morts. En sus des deux novices, trois autres gladiateurs avaient été égorgés.

Depuis l'ouverture du ludus à Sidé, la familia s'était agrandie, mais pas assez et il fallait remplacer les morts, recruter de nouveaux novices, de nouveaux gladiateurs si c'était possible. Téos resterait quelques jours de plus à Corinthe, il se rendrait ensuite à Athènes pour courir les marchés aux esclaves. Puis, retournerait à Corinthe et s'embarquerait pour Pompéi accompagné de quelques gardes et des gladiateurs qui lui avaient été loués pour participer à un petit munus, début juillet. Les autres rentreraient à Sidé sous la responsabilité de Typhon. Téos rentrerait fin juillet après avoir peut-être fait escale à Pergame et à Éphèse.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma avait fait la leçon à Marcia. Tempérance et prudence. L'intronisation des nouveaux gladiateurs donnait lieu à des excès de boissons, les petits nouveaux finissaient ivre-morts et traînaient ensuite une gueule de bois pendant deux jours. Atalante lui avait fait part de ses doutes quant à l'utilité de cette recommandation.

 _—_ Aesh, comment veux-tu qu'elle ne roule pas sur la table au bout d'une heure ? Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe.

 _—_ Ben, justement,

 _—_ Ce n'est plus une novice, c'est fini maintenant. Elle fait partie de notre familia, tu ne peux plus la traiter comme une gamine.

 _—_ C'est une gamine.

 _—_ À son âge, tu combattais depuis déjà un an et ça m'étonnerait que tu aies apprécié si un gladiateur avait continué à te traiter comme une novice. C'est son jour de gloire, Aesh. Un jour important pour elle. Laisse-la en profiter.

 _—_ Si c'est pour dégueuler partout ensuite, grommela la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Ça fait partie du métier, grimaça Atalante.

Elle trouvait Aeshma trop protectrice. Marcia pour se forger une réelle place dans la familia, devait se débrouiller par elle-même. Atalante pressa Aeshma d'aller rejoindre les autres au réfectoire. La fête battait déjà son plein et des gladiateurs d'autres familias, assis dans leur coin, mangeaient d'un air sombre. Ils étaient engagés pour les jours suivants et leurs doctors veillaient à ce qu'ils ne se mêlassent pas aux beuveries. Les hommes se contentaient donc d'un repas frugal et de posca légère tandis que les gladiateurs de la familia de Téos bénéficiaient d'un véritable festin. Ils s'étaient cotisés et après avoir remis l'argent à leur cuisinier Fabius, ils lui avaient donné carte-blanche pour leur préparer un repas de fête. Fabius n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps. Les gladiateurs, par superstition, ne prévoyaient jamais une célébration avant la fin d'un munus. Deux novices avaient passé l'épreuve du premier combat, de la plus belle des façons puisqu'ils l'avaient remporté, et il y avait maintes autres victoires à célébrer, parmi les meliores comme parmi le reste des gladiateurs.

Quand Atalante et Aeshma rejoignirent le réfectoire, Marcia était le centre de toutes les attentions. La jeune fille debout sur une table chantait. Les gladiateurs riaient.. Déjà bien grise, elle braillait un chant de la légion. Des anciens légionnaires, qui officiaient comme gardes, s'étaient joints à elle. Un refrain simple et entraînant rythmait la chanson et les gladiateurs le reprenaient en cœur en levant leurs gobelets.

Aeshma se fendit d'une grimace et Atalante lui passa un bras en travers les épaules. Anté ne bénéficiait pas de la même attention que Marcia et cela pour une bonne raison. Le jeune novice avait bien gagné son combat contre un novice d'une autre familia, mais il l'avait remporté deux jours auparavant. Le public n'avait pas demandé la tête de son adversaire vaincu et les munéraires avaient accordé la _missio au vaincu_. Marcia avait tué, pour la première fois. Les gladiateurs ne célébraient pas ce geste, cette mise à mort. Enfin, certains trop frustres pour comprendre ou fascinés par la violence buvaient à cet exploit, à la _jugula_ , mais les autres, plus sensibles, ne s'y seraient pas abaissés. Marcia avait été injustement punie par la foule et ces gladiateurs savaient qu'exécuter un adversaire agenouillé devant soi pour la première fois, changeait une vie à jamais. Le gladiateur, par ce geste, entrait dans un nouveau monde et fermait définitivement la porte de l'ancien. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Il embrassait ainsi définitivement la carrière de gladiateur, l'infamie du gladiateur. Marcia était une auctorata, une aristocrate, elle ne serait plus qu'une réprouvée. Après viendrait la gloire, le plaisir, l'argent, mais le premier pas ressemblait bien souvent, pour celui qui le faisait, à une chute vertigineuse.

Et puis, Marcia était jeune, Marcia était blonde, Marcia avait les traits fins et un sourire franc et lumineux. La familia se sentait honorée de compter dans ses rangs une gladiatrice aussi charmante. Aussi belle.

Aeshma était dure, elle n'avait pas souvent mis à mort sur le sable et la première fois qu'elle passé sa sica sur la gorge d'une gladiatrice, que le sang lui avait inondé les doigts, que le corps s'était alourdi devant elle, elle avait éprouvé un renversant sentiment de puissance. Ensuite, comprenant ce que ce sentiment de puissance pouvait avoir de pervers, elle l'avait combattu jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'éprouvât plus que de l'indifférence. L'indifférence lui convenait mieux. Il ne l'apparentait pas à une barbare sanguinaire et laissait son esprit en paix, exempt de questions et de doutes. Les gladiateurs, excepté les brutes, ne parlaient jamais des mises à mort. De leur victoires, ils en parlaient abondamment, de la mise à mort, jamais. Aeshma n'avait aucune idée de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir. Piscès, Atalante, Astarté... Le sujet était prohibé. Ils n'intervenaient pas quand un homme ou une femme se vantait, parlait de sang, de plaisir, de gargouillement, mais ils ne se joignaient jamais à la discussion. Galia avait été ce genre de gladiateur. Aeshma l'avait entre autre méprisée pour cela.

Les gladiateurs voulaient distraire Marcia, lui montrer qu'elle appartenait à leur famille, qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'il la respectaient.

 _—_ Parfois, j'aime terriblement cette familia, murmura Atalante qui devait avoir partagé les pensées d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Ouais, acquiesça la jeune Parthe en souriant.

 _—_ Mmm, je vois que tu vas profiter de la soirée au maximum.

 _—_ J'ai gagné, Marcia a gagné, ça doit se fêter.

 _—_ Attention à la gueule de bois !

Aeshma se dégagea du bras d'Atalante et rejoignit la table des vainqueurs. Elle fut joyeusement accueillie. On lui ménagea une place et on poussa devant elle un gobelet et une écuelle. Elle se servit abondamment de viande grillée, grogna de plaisir en découvrant un plat de lentilles froides préparées comme elle les aimait et vida un nombre impressionnant de gobelets de vin. Quand les gladiateurs se mirent à chanter, à se prendre par les épaules et à tanguer de droite à gauche, Aeshma grogna, attrapa son assiette et son gobelet et gagna l'extrémité de la table. Elle voulait bien s'amuser, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Atalante déplaça son tabouret et en tira un autre avec le pied à son intention. Atalante buvait très peu et se tenait toujours en retrait lors de ce genre de soirée. Elle était toujours présente, mais ne participait jamais à la liesse générale. Pas depuis Pergame.

La fatigue calma peu à peu les ardeurs des gladiateurs, des dés apparurent et les chansons devinrent plus calmes. Aeshma se léchait les doigts, son regard faisait le tour de la table et, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'assombrissait.

 _—_ Ata ?

 _—_ Mmm.

Atalante attendit la suite. Elle ne vint pas.

 _—_ Aesh ?

 _—_...

Oh, Aeshma avait une idée en tête. Atalante tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune Parthe arborait un air contrarié et la colère sourdait au fond de ses yeux. Atalante qui rêvassait plus ou moins depuis qu'elle s'était assise, prêta un peu plus attention à son entourage, cherchant ce qui pouvait contrarier sa camarade.

Marcia.

Enfin, pas Marcia. La jeune fille avait l'air passablement ivre, mais elle tenait bien mieux l'alcool qu'Atalante ne l'aurait cru. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle pourrait égaler les plus gros buveurs de la familia. Elle jouait aux dés et la chance semblait la servir car l'argent s'entassait devant elle. Elle souriait béatement à tout le monde. Elle était charmante, pensa Atalante. Elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Son camarade Anté, pourtant marié, la dévorait des yeux. Ister, assis à côté d'elle, affichait le rictus gourmand d'un prédateur qui se pourlèche les babines en observant la proie qu'il s'est choisie et qui n'a aucune chance de lui échapper. Elle remarqua assis sur une table derrière les joueurs, Perseus qui fixait la jeune fille en souriant. Gallus, Velox... Marcia excitait les convoitises.

 _—_ Tu sais, elle a seize ans.

 _—_ Hein ?

 _—_ Marcia, précisa Atalante. Elle a seize ans.

 _—_ Et alors ?

 _—_ Ben, c'est normal qu'elle attise les désirs et qu'elle couche avec des gens.

 _—_ Elle l'a jamais fait.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

 _—_ Je le sais. Et personne ne l'a touchée au ludus, parce que c'était une novice, parce que Téos y a veillé et parce que nous aussi, on a découragé tout le monde de s'y essayer.

 _—_ Les novices souvent...

 _—_ Tu plaisantes, la coupa Aeshma. Tu vois un novice prêt à affronter la colère de Téos, celle du doctor ou la nôtre ?

 _—_ La nôtre ?

 _—_ Ouais, je sais que tu voulais qu'elle se consacre uniquement à son entraînement et que tu as fait passer le mot... tout comme moi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Un gars me l'a dit.

Atalante sourit.

 _—_ Les novices tombent trop souvent amoureux ou deviennent des espèces d'esclaves sexuels. C'était hors de question que cela lui arrive, mais ce n'est plus une novice, Aesh. C'est une femme.

 _—_ Parce que tu la vois baiser avec ce crétin de Perseus ou ce sale prétentieux d'Ister ?

 _—_ Non, pas trop, j'avoue.

 _—_ C'était qui ta première fois ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ T'es pas mon genre. Tu n'es pas allée chercher ailleurs, tu as été avec quelqu'un de la familia. Et je sais que tu étais vierge quand Téos t'a achetée.

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ C'était quand ?

 _—_ Ah ? Euh... j'étais encore novice, rougit Atalante.

 _—_ Ben, j'aurais jamais cru que tu sois plus rapide que moi.

 _—_ Tu ne pensais qu'à te battre et à t'entraîner quand tu étais novice.

Atalante passa sous silence le fait qu'Aeshma avait peut-être attendu si longtemps simplement parce que quelqu'un avait occupé ses pensées et qu'elle s'en était contentée. Elle avait sauté le pas juste après que Daoud eût quitté la familia. Avec un étranger.

 _—_ Alors, insista Aeshma. C'était qui ? Un gladiateur ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Une gladiatrice ?

Atalante secoua la tête.

 _—_ Un garde ? Un masseur ? Un valet ? Même quand tu étais jeune, tu étais réservée. Qui a réussi ?

Atalante se mâchouilla les lèvres et son regard se perdit dans la salle. Aeshma le suivit.

 _—_ Astarté ! C'est elle ! Merde, comment elle fait !

 _—_ Comment elle fait quoi ?

 _—_ Personne ne sait jamais alors qu'elle couche avec tout le monde.

Atalante rougit furieusement.

 _—_ Oh... Elle... Tu... Je sais que… Mais... s'embarrassa Aeshma. Tu couches encore souvent avec elle ?

 _—_ Si on te le demande... répliqua aigrement Atalante.

 _—_ Ouais, t'as raison, ça ne me regarde pas du moment que vous ne tombez pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce q...

 _—_ Je n'ai pas envie que Téos se débarrasse de l'une d'entre vous, maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Ouh ! s'égaya soudain Atalante. C'est une déclaration ?

 _—_ Si tu veux, oui, ronchonna Aeshma. Ata ?

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ C'était bien ?

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Avec Astarté, abrutie, c'était bien ?

 _—_ Tu crois que je vais te raconter mes nuits avec elle ?! s'indigna Atalante.

 _—_ Non, je veux juste savoir si c'était bien.

 _—_ Aesh… gronda Atalante.

 _—_ Tu ne fais pas ça comme ça, Ata. Tu... Tu es sensible, réservée. Et en plus, si tu continues à coucher avec elle. C'est que... Je ne sais pas. Zut ! Je n'oserais même pas poser les mains sur toi.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, parce que...

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une sale brute égoïste ?

 _—_ Oui. Euh, non, se reprit Aeshma. Pas toujours.

Atalante haussa un sourcil à l'idée qu'Aeshma put se montrer douce et généreuse au cours d'un ébat. Vu ce qu'elle racontait en général...

 _—_ Ah... dit-elle d'un air entendu.

 _—_ Quoi ? _Ah_... ?

 _—_ Gaïa Metella...

 _—_ Hein ? Quoi ? Euh...

Aeshma se troubla. Atalante la poussa gentiment du coude et se pencha sur son oreille.

 _—_ Je ne le dirai à personne, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton complice.

 _—_ Très drôle, ricana Aeshma. Mais on s'en fout. Dis-moi pour Astarté.

 _—_ Tu veux coucher avec elle ? Briser ta règle : __Je ne couche avec personne de la familia__ ?

 _—_ Non, j'ai pensé que... que peut-être, ce serait une bonne idée... que ce serait mieux que... si c'était elle qui...

 _—_ Qui, quoi ? s'impatienta Atalante.

Aeshma regarda Marcia.

 _—_ Oh ! réalisa enfin Atalante.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'elle accepterait ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle n'aime pas les novices.

 _—_ Justement, Marcia ne l'est plus.

 _—_ C'est bien ce que je dis.

 _—_ Tu en penses quoi ?

 _—_ Tu sais qu'on parle comme des pères qui s'inquiètent du pucelage de leurs fils ?

 _—_ Oui, je sais. C'est ridicule, mais je m'en fous. C'est toi qui disais que ça arriverait de toute façon et vu la gueule de ceux qui la dévisagent et son ivresse avancée, ça arrivera ce soir. Je préfère qu'elle tombe dans les bras d'Astarté que dans ceux d'un de ces crétins avinés.

 _—_ Si tu me demandes mon avis, je suis d'accord.

 _—_ Elle est si bien que ça ? grimaça Aeshma mi-sérieuse, mi-narquoise.

 _—_ Oui, répondit sérieusement Atalante.

Aeshma remettait rarement à plus tard une décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers Astarté qui jouait à la mourre dans un coin du réfectoire. Atalante lui trouva la démarche légèrement chaloupée et se demanda dans quelle mesure la décision d'Aeshma ne dépendait pas de son ivresse. La jeune Parthe aborda cavalièrement la gladiatrice. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais devant les signes d'impatience que donna Aeshma, elle prit congé de ses camarades et se leva. La jeune Parthe lui empoigna rudement le bras et la tira à l'écart.

 _—_ Tu me veux quoi, Aeshma ? demanda la Dace sur ses gardes. Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

 _—_ Non, un service à te demander.

 _—_ Un service à me demander ?! s'étonna Astarté. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

 _—_ Marcia.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Astarté, râla Aeshma.

 _—_ Ben, quoi, Marcia ?

 _—_ Elle est jolie, non ?

 _—_ Euh... Oui... hésita Astarté qui ne voyait pas du tout où sa camarade voulait en venir.

 _—_ Bon, ben, voilà, continua Aeshma d'un ton revêche. Elle est jolie, elle est gladiatrice, t'as plus qu'à en profiter.

 _—_ Tu me donnes une permission, là ?

 _—_ Ce que tu peux être débile ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais un service à te demander.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Pour ce soir, précisa Aeshma.

Astarté tourna son regard en direction de Marcia. La jeune fille riait, elle lança les dés et se leva brusquement en hurlant de joie.

 _—_ Personne n'osera te la souffler si on s'aperçoit que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur elle.

 _—_ Tu déconnes, Aeshma ? dit lentement Astarté.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu veux que je séduise Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui, confirma la jeune Parthe. Ce soir, avant qu'un autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus, la baise mal et je ne sais où.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Tu as pris cette décision toute seule ?

 _—_ Oui, mais... euh, hésita Aeshma.

 _—_ Je t'écoute.

 _—_ J'ai demandé à Atalante, avoua Aeshma en détournant le regard.

 _—_ Tu lui as demandé quoi ?

 _—_ Avec qui elle avait... euh, et si c'était... balbutia Aeshma. Merde, Astarté, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaît, elle n'a jamais... et je veux que ce soit toi. Atalante a dit que...

 _—_ Que ?

 _—_ Elle a dit que c'était une bonne idée, elle est d'accord.

 _—_ Ah, oui ?

 _—_ Astarté, s'énerva Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé la permission, Aeshma, mais l'avoir et mieux, bénéficier de tes encouragements...

 _—_ Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas comme toi, merci, rétorqua Astarté vexée.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Ta demande est vraiment... inattendue, reprit Astarté. Mais j'aime bien cette fille, elle s'est entraînée avec sérieux, elle s'est bien battue, elle ne se montre jamais hautaine et je suis sûre que ce sera une bonne camarade. Et puis, t'as raison, continua Astarté en regardant la jeune fille. Elle finira de toute façon la nuit dans le lit de quelqu'un, autant que ça soit le mien.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Euh, juste un truc.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas toi-même ?

 _—_ Elle est de la familia

 _—_ Mouais, fit Astarté pas vraiment convaincue par son excuse.

 _—_ Ce ne serait pas correct, précisa Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

La jeune Parthe soupira.

 _—_ Je la connaissais avant. Atalante aussi.

 _—_ Comment ça ?

 _—_ C'était une amie de Julia et Gaïa Metella. Elle était là pour les loups quand Atalante et moi avons passé dix jours chez Julia Metella.

 _—_ C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est engagée chez nous, réalisa Astarté.

 _—_ Oui, certainement.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, elle ne nous a jamais raconté pourquoi elle a décidé de devenir gladiatrice, avoua Aeshma sombrement. Astarté, fais attention à sa cuisse aussi. Ne la vide pas de son sang dans ton lit.

 _—_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin d'elle, lui assura sincèrement Astarté.

 _—_ Merci.

La grande Dace lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et se dirigea vers la table à laquelle jouait Marcia. La jeune Parthe s'assit dans l'ombre et observa Astarté mener son entreprise de séduction. Elle s'était imposée à côté de la jeune fille. Elle avait viré sans beaucoup d'égards Ister qui, d'après ce qu'Aeshma put voir, et malgré le peu de sympathie qu'il inspirait à Marcia, s'était déjà lancé dans des préliminaires et ce, sans essuyer de rebuffades de la part de la jeune fille. Le jeune gladiateur lança un regard noir à la Dace. Elle lui adressa la parole et il battit prestement en retraite.

Marcia ne prêta aucune attention à son départ, peut-être parce que la main du jeune homme fut presque immédiatement remplacée sur sa cuisse par celle d'Astarté. La grande Dace se lança dans la partie de dés, mais sans manifester un enthousiasme débordant. Elle joua sérieusement. D'une seule main. Marcia devint vite plus calme et arrêta rapidement de parler. Elle continua à lancer les dés, mais la passion du jeu l'avait abandonnée. Même de là où elle se trouvait placée, Aeshma vit les joues de la jeune gladiatrice se colorer plus encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà par les excès de vin, sa respiration s'accélérer, sa bouche s'ouvrir à la recherche d'air. Elle s'appuya peu à peu contre Astarté. Le jeu perdit tout son intérêt. Astarté se décolla soudain de Marcia, elle lui donna un coup de coude et la jeune fille tourna son regard vers elle. Astarté pencha légèrement la tête et se leva. Marcia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La jeune Dace lui effleura doucement la nuque du bout des doigts et Marcia ploya sous la caresse. Astarté lui dit quelque chose et la jeune fille prit maladroitement congé de ses partenaires de jeu. Elle enjamba le banc, se retint d'une main à la table et leva un regard mal assuré sur Astarté. La Dace lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle lui passa un bras en travers des épaules et l'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie du réfectoire. Aeshma grimaça.

 _—_ Ça a été rapide, dit soudain Atalante en se glissant sur le banc à côté d'elle.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Tu es rassurée ?

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Je vais me coucher.

 _—_ Bonne nuit.

 _—_ Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Bonne soirée, alors, sourit Atalante en se levant.

Aeshma venait de repérer des gladiateurs étrangers à leur familia. L'un d'entre eux lui semblait prometteur.

.

Marcia ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir et aucun bruit ne troublait le silence. Astarté dormait, un bras passé mollement en travers de son ventre. Marcia avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir encore ses mains sur elle.

La jeune Dace l'avait conduite dans sa chambre, elle l'avait doucement embrassée, d'abord sur les lèvres, légèrement, et puis, sur les joues, dans le cou. Elle avait joué avec le lobe de son oreille et lui avait murmuré :

 _—_ Si ça ne va pas ou que je te fais mal, dis-le-moi.

Marcia, malgré son désir, se sentait tendue. Elle sut que les paroles d'Astarté étaient sincères, que la meliora serait attentive à ses réactions et qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle. Elle s'abandonna alors, à son désir, à la bouche, aux mains et au corps d'Astarté. Elle plongea. Elles avaient à peine cinq ans de différence, mais la jeune Dace avait autant d'années et même plus d'expérience. Marcia lui plaisait, la jeune fille lui faisait confiance. Astarté ne la décevrait pas, elle lui offrirait la nuit qu'elle méritait. Elle lui offrirait même plus, un panel complet des plaisirs. Des plaisirs dont on garde un souvenir troublant, exempt de noirceur et de boue. De la douceur, de la sensualité, de l'échange et du plaisir, parce qu'Astarté voulait autant donner que recevoir. Elle augurait qu'elle rallierait sans peine la jeune gladiatrice à ses désirs.

Astarté donna, mais elle demanda aussi beaucoup, avec insistance, avec abandon, elle encouragea sans jamais imposer. Marcia explosa, les sens retournés, brûlante de désirs, d'envies, avide de découvertes, d'explorations. Astarté la guida d'abord, puis elle la laissa courir, inventer, chercher. Marcia lui rappelait Atalante. Elle était tendre et passionnée. Quand Astarté se retrouva emmenée elle ne savait trop où, dévorée par la bouche en feu de la jeune fille, torturée par ses mains et son corps en sueur qui glissait contre le sien, incapable de respirer, le corps tendu comme un arc, elle eut une pensée reconnaissante pour Aeshma. Puis, elle se sentit emportée. Elle crispa ses doigts dans le dos de Marcia et seule la jeune fille occupa alors ses pensées.

Une veille entière s'était écoulée avant que les deux gladiatrices épuisées s'écroulassent l'une sur l'autre, incapables de continuer. Astarté embrassa gentiment Marcia sur la tempe.

 _—_ Ça va ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Marcia, murmura Astarté d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu seras toujours une bonne camarade, mais pas plus de trois fois par an.

Marcia, les yeux grand ouverts, tenaillée par le désir, repensa à cette déclaration. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Camarade ? Trois fois par an ? Un quota et une mise en garde. Marcia connaissait les règles du ludus. Chaque novice les connaissait. Astarté ne voulait pas mentir à la jeune fille. Une relation sentimentale était inenvisageable.

Elle se sentit brusquement horriblement seule. Elle se tourna vers Astarté et tenta de la réveiller par des baisers et des caresses. Peine perdue. La jeune Dace dormait d'un sommeil profond. Elle gémit juste quand les doigts de Marcia s'attardèrent sur des zones particulièrement sensibles, se réveilla à moitié, grogna, se retourna sur le ventre, posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille et se mit à ronfler doucement. Marcia soupira, oppressée. Elle caressa doucement le dos dénudé de la jeune Dace.

Nue. Elle était nue allongée à côté d'un autre corps nu. Homme ou femme, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. C'était la première fois. Elle avait tué aussi. Assassiné. Pour la première fois. Elle avait rejoint Atalante et Aeshma dans leur monde. Elle était gladiatrice. Elle n'était plus Marcia Atilia. Simplement Marcia. Marcia parce que son prénom évoquait le dieu de la guerre et qu'il convenait à une gladiatrice. Téos lui avait proposé d'en changer. Il avait évoqué Spica pour la blondeur des épis de blé, Chrysomallos pour ses cheveux d'or. Elle avait voulu conserver Marcia. Mais Marcia, la gladiatrice n'avait plus rien de commun avec Marcia Atilia.

Elle repoussa précautionneusement la main d'Astarté. Respectueuse de son sommeil. Elle retrouva ses affaires ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Si elle se trompait, elle les rapporterait demain. Elle sortit silencieusement de la cellule de la grande Dace et entra aussi silencieusement dans celle où elle avait voulu se rendre ensuite. Elle avait volé une petite lampe à huile qui servait de veilleuse pour être sûre de ne pas déranger un couple. Une seule personne occupait la paillasse. Marcia alla reposer la lampe là où elle l'avait prise et retourna dans la cellule. Elle s'allongea toute habillée et se colla au dos de la dormeuse.

.

Aeshma grogna, elle avait chaud. Elle bascula sur le dos et une tête vint immédiatement se caler dans le creux de son épaule. Elle leva la main. Des cheveux bouclés.

 _—_ Marcia... grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Ne me chasse pas, murmura la jeune fille.

Mais qu'est qu'elle foutait là ? Oh...

 _—_ Marcia, ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune Parthe. Euh, ça s'est mal passé avec Astarté ?

 _—_ Non, c'était bien.

 _—_ Ah...

Aeshma ne savait plus trop quoi faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait se pelotonner ainsi contre elle. Elle se figea soudain.

 _—_ Tu m'aimes ?! demanda-t-elle d'un air catastrophé.

 _—_ Non. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas venue faire avec toi ce que j'ai fait avec Astarté.

 _—_ Tu aimes Astarté ?!

 _—_ Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Aeshma respira plus librement.

 _—_ Je veux juste être avec toi, Aeshma. Juste ce soir. Je ne reviendrais plus ensuite, je te le promets. Mais juste ce soir.

Aeshma ne comprenait pas trop, mais la voix de la jeune fille s'était brisée sur les derniers mots et elle ne trouva pas le courage de la chasser. Et puis, elle était fatiguée. Le gladiateur, dont elle avait oublié le nom s'était montré à la hauteur de ses attentes et elle avait seulement regagné sa cellule après la troisième veille. Elle enlaça gentiment Marcia et se détendit. La jeune fille ne parla pas et ne bougea pas. Aeshma sentit pourtant ses larmes inonder son épaule, puis couler lentement dans son cou. Elle se rappela la première nuit où elle avait réalisé qu'elle était devenue une esclave. Elle avait douze ans, Marcia en avait seize, mais comme pour Aeshma neuf ans plus tôt, Marcia pleurait son enfance définitivement envolée.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 ** **Tidutanus**** : marteau

C'est le cognomen du chef de la garde, son surnom. Vulcain est le dieu des forgerons (Héphaïstos chez les grecs).

.

 **La porte libitina :** porte par laquelle sont emmenés les gladiateurs morts sur le sable.

.

 ** **Les primus palus et autres :**** on attribuait souvent un classement au sein des familia de gladiateur. En général, celui-ci était composé de quatre classes (le primus palus étant la plus haute). Le classement dépendait essentiellement des performances dont faisaient preuve les gladiateurs sur le sable.

.

 **Les heures dans l'antiquité romaine** : la journée était divisée en douze heures (de six heures du matin à six heures du soir), tandis que la nuit était divisée en quatre veilles de trois heures.

Donc : Marcia et Astarté sont restées _éveillées_ trois heures avant de « s'écrouler l'une sur l'autre » et Aeshma a rejoint sa cellule après trois heures du matin.

.

.

.


	10. Sine missione R

_Je remercie_ _ **Tatchou**_ _pour ses relectures._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

* * *

.

.

.

Une odeur pestilentielle régnait dans la pièce. Les proches de l'Empereur, ceux qui partageaient ses jours et ses nuits, baignaient dans les miasmes malodorants depuis près de six jours et comme tous ceux qui vivaient à proximité des tanneries ou des ateliers de teinture, comme les esclaves chargés de curer et d'entretenir les latrines, les paysans qui en déversaient le contenu dans leurs champs, ils s'y étaient habitués.

Les visiteurs, les porteurs de doléances, les courriers et les officiers de la garde prétorienne venus prendre leurs ordres chaque matin se retrouvaient happés lorsque la porte se refermait sur eux par les effluves écœurantes que les parfums et l'encens n'arrivaient pas à dissiper. Les odeurs s'ajoutaient les unes aux autres et les plus sensibles ne pouvaient souvent retenir des haut-le-cœur incontrôlables. Le regard noir des affranchis dévoués à l'Empereur et l'air impassible et redoutable des prétoriens assignés à sa garde rapprochée faisaient précipitamment battre en retraite le délicat qui repartait penaud et contrit d'avoir pu déplaire au maître du monde.

Qu'il se vida par le cul, n'enlevait rien à sa dignité, à la dignité d'un homme destiné à sa mort à rejoindre les dieux et, en leur compagnie, à jouir d'une éternelle félicité.

Vespasien n'y croyait pas. Il avait foulé les champs de bataille, mené des légions à la victoire, survécu au règne de Claude, au règne de Néron, subit la disgrâce, peut-être échappé à la mort, parce qu'il s'était malencontreusement endormi alors que l'Empereur-poète chantait. Il s'était embarqué aux côtés d'Aulus Plautius à la conquête de la Bretagne. Envoyé en Judée, il avait mis fin aux insolentes victoires de Flavius Joseph, il avait relevé la Fulminata, lavé son honneur, rétabli sa grandeur et grâce aux deux légions d'Occident, la Ve Macedonica et la XVe Apollinaris qu'il avait emmenées avec lui, mis à mal la révolte de ces fous de Juifs.

Il avait échappé au poison, au poignard, attendu quand, à la mort de Néron, s'étaient succédé dans le sang les quatre empereurs. Il n'avait jamais brigué la pourpre impériale, mais quand à Alexandrie, ses légions l'avaient acclamé, quand le sénat l'avait supplié de la revêtir, en vieux général, en digne chevalier romain qu'il était, il avait levé les mains au ciel, il avait souri aux acclamations de ses vieux légionnaires enthousiastes, levé son gobelet d'étain et puis, il avait pris la mer, laissé à son fils Titus la charge de mettre fin au soulèvement de la Judée, de mettre définitivement à bas tout souvenir de la gloire passée du peuple hébreux et pour en finir à jamais, de raser leur temple sacré de Jérusalem.

Devenu empereur, il s'était efforcé de consolider les frontières de l'est face au royaume Parthe et celles du nord face aux Germains et aux Daces, de renflouer les finances de l'État, de s'attirer les faveurs du peuple de Rome, d'effacer les injustices qui l'avaient frappé après le grand incendie qui avait ravagé la ville sous le règne de Néron. Il avait détruit la Villa Aureus qu'Ahenobarbus avait érigée sur les ruines encore fumantes des bâtisses jusqu'alors occupées par une plèbe qu'on avait chassée vers d'autres quartiers et parquée dans des logements de rapports construits à la va-vite par des promoteurs rapaces qui louaient ces taudis insalubres à des prix prohibitifs. Néron avait volé le peuple de Rome. Vespasien leur rendit leur bien au centuple. À la place du lac Néron, l'immense bassin artificielle de la Villa Aureus, il avait imaginé de donner à Rome et à ses habitants ce qui leur faisait maintenant défaut : un lieu à leur gloire. Un lieu destiné à leur plaisir.

L'amphithéâtre Taurus et l'incroyable amphithéâtre Ligneum construit par Néron n'avaient pas survécu aux flammes. Rome s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité d'offrir à ses habitants des jeux et des munus dans un lieu adapté. Le cirque Maxime ne convenait pas aux munus. Trop grand, trop vieux, sans confort. Qu'était une ville sans jeux ? Rome se devait de posséder le plus beau et le plus grand des amphithéâtres de l'Empire. Pas seulement un amphithéâtre, mais un ensemble complet de bâtiments dédiés au plus populaire de tous les divertissements. Le ludus impérial serait directement relié par des passages souterrains à l'amphithéâtre, et d'autres ludus seraient construits à proximité immédiate. Les travaux avaient débuté neuf ans auparavant et Vespasien n'en verrait pas l'aboutissement. Titus, le Prince de la jeunesse, achèverait son œuvre. Où se trouvait-il d'ailleurs ? Vespasien n'était plus assuré de survivre à ce mal qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles et le vidait de son énergie.

 _—_ Titus ?

 _—_ Il n'est pas là, Imperator.

 _—_ Où est-il ?

 _—_ Il est sorti. Voulez-vous que nous le fassions mander ?

 _—_ Non.

Vespasien eût un rire bref.

 _—_ Laissez-le respirer un peu, plaisanta-t-il pince-sans-rire.

 _—_ Comme il vous plaira, Imperator.

Tant d'obséquiosité, de mensonges, de peur. Pour un homme. Il tenait peut-être entre ses mains les rênes du plus puissant Empire que le monde n'eût jamais porté, mais il n'était qu'un homme et aucune essence divine ne coulait et ne coulerait jamais dans ses veines. Quant à croire que sa mort le hisserait parmi les dieux... Ce n'était que superstition et manœuvre politique. Sénèque ne l'aurait pas désavoué, il eut même été heureux qu'enfin, un prince se montre attentif à ses enseignements.

Pauvre Sénèque, qui par ambition ou vain espoir, avait eu du mal à défendre sa vertu stoïcienne. Néron avait cédé sans qu'il n'y pût rien, aux attraits du pouvoir absolu tel que l'exerçaient les rois orientaux. Le vieux philosophe s'était alors retiré de la vie publique et quand Néron lui avait envoyé l'ordre de s'ouvrir les veines, il avait obtempéré sans protester. Néron quoique très aimé, avait été dévoré par les passions que le vieux philosophe avait toujours espéré tenir éloigné de lui. Vespasien n'avait pas apprécié l'homme qu'était Sénèque, mais il aimait bien le philosophe.

.

Le Prince de la jeunesse errait sous les treilles de chèvrefeuilles odorants qui couvraient l'allée dans laquelle ses pas, sans y prendre garde, l'avaient conduit. Bérénice n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner voir son père et il avait chassé sa suite : ses esclaves, ses gardes, ses affranchis, ses amis, ses favoris comme ses favorites. Depuis son arrivée à Aquae Cutiliae, il passait ses nuits seul, repoussait les corps juvéniles qui avaient fait ses délices : jeunes garçons graciles, jeunes filles nubiles ou à peine plus âgées et d'autant plus voluptueuses, les eunuques qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il avait toujours joui sans compter de tout ce que la vie, sa fortune, sa qualité de Prince et d'héritier pouvait lui offrir. Il avait écrasé la Judée sous son pied et elle ne s'en relèverait jamais. Il avait ensuite regagné Rome et, devenu Préfet du prétoire, il avait assis le pouvoir de son père. Il avait manœuvré pour écarter ses opposants, pour repousser les velléités du sénat à faire entendre sa voix, à brider les ambitions de Vespasien à fonder une dynastie qui assurerait la gloire de Rome. Grâce à lui, les sénateurs avaient applaudi quand Vespasien les avaient associés lui et son frère Domitien au pouvoir et qu'ils avaient tous deux été nommés Prince de la Jeunesse.

Titus avait vécu confiant et insouciant, fils chéri et aimé par son père, l'Empereur tout puissant. Il n'avait jamais songé à l'avenir. À l'avenir qui ferait un jour de lui le successeur de son père. Il s'était complu dans son rôle de fils et de jouisseur. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si naïf ?

L'état de son père, quand il l'avait rejoint à Aquae Cutiliae où Vespasien espérait peut-être recouvrer la santé, l'avait horrifié. Son père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un vieillard affaibli et puant. Le légat victorieux se traînait aux latrines et y passait une bonne partie de sa journée. Son corps rejetait par le fondement tout ce qui pouvait y entrer par la bouche : fèves, pain, poissons, viandes, lentilles, pois-chiches, choux, laitues, fruits, olives, fromages, gruaux, soupes, posca, vin légers ou capiteux, décoctions. Son père ne gardait rien. Ses traits s'étaient creusés et son corps décharné le portait à peine.

Saurait-il ? Saurait-il revêtir la pourpre impériale et se montrer digne de la confiance dont son père l'avait toujours honoré ? Saurait-il maintenir la paix ? Protéger les frontières ? Achever les chantiers ? Maintenir la gloire de Rome ?

 _—_ Votre front me semble bien soucieux. Quelles sombres pensées peuvent ainsi plisser de traits si profonds, le front d'un si bel homme ?

La voix légère et séduisante provenait d'une petite alcôve végétale aménagée le long de l'allée où s'était égaré les pas du Prince. Il releva la tête et chercha celle à qui elle appartenait.

 _—_ Mais peut-être me suis-je montrée indiscrète et grossière, et n'ai-je réussi qu'à troubler la méditation d'un homme sage. Je vous prie alors de me pardonner et d'oublier jusqu'au souvenir de mon existence.

Titus dépassa le mur végétal qui lui cachait celle qui avait interrompu ses pensées si chagrines d'enfant gâté. Elle se trouvait assise sur un banc de pierre et ne se leva pas en le découvrant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Une femme. Elle portait une belle robe de soie blanche rehaussée de broderies de la même couleur et elle avait abandonné sur le banc à côté d'elle, une magnifique palla de soie pourpre dont la teinte tirait sur le violet. Ses cheveux étaient attachés lâchement en un vague chignon dont des mèches rebelles s'échappaient et lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Malgré son âge, elle ressemblait à une nymphe qui se serait aventurée loin de chez elle. Elle lui sourit gracieusement. Son maquillage ne s'écartait pas de celui prôné par les coquettes de Rome, mais elle usait d'un art particulier pour souligner son regard et mettre en valeur la couleur pourtant assez banale de ses iris.

Une étrangère. Une orientale. Peut-être originaire de la province d'Égypte. Il détailla sa ceinture, la fibule piquée dans la palla, les bracelets qui ornaient ses bras et ses avant-bras, les colliers et les bagues. Richesse des matières, finesse de l'exécution, inventivité des thèmes et des décors. Oui, c'était définitivement une étrangère. Elle pencha la tête et leva un sourcil.

 _—_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-il. Je me montre grossier. Mais vous portez... euh.

 _—_ Oh, vous aimez ? dit-elle ravie en levant un bras pour y admirer fièrement le long bracelet d'or qui s'enroulaient sur une bonne partie de son avant-bras.

 _—_ De si beaux bijoux se voient rarement aux bras des Romaines.

 _—_ Je suis Alexandrine. Voilà pourquoi, on me dévisage parfois bizarrement dans cette partie du monde. Les gens hésitent à me croire barbare ou civilisée. Leur jugement ne m'est pas favorable, mais j'aime porter mes bijoux.

 _—_ La boucle de votre ceinture est très belle.

 _—_ Oui, bien qu'elle suffît à elle seule de me voir refuser le statut de vertueuse Romaine. Pourtant Alexandrie n'a rien à envier à Rome.

 _—_ Sinon, d'être la capitale de l'Empire.

 _—_ Mais est-ce bien un privilège ?

 _—_ Mmm, prétendriez-vous qu'il vaut mieux être ville de province que capitale ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pas obligation pour réussir, puisque je suis une femme, de mener la carrière _honorabilis_. Alexandrie peut se targuer d'égaler Rome en matière de divertissements et d'arts, et n'étant pas capitale de l'Empire, les gens ont appris à vivre sans dépendre des largesses du Prince. S'ils ne sont pas capables de survivre par leurs propres moyens, ils partent. Nous y gagnons en sécurité et le préfet d'Égypte n'a pas à s'inquiéter de nourrir, comme le préfet de l'annone à Rome, des milliers d'indigents qui, s'il manque à sa tâche, ne tarderont pas à lui manifester violemment son mécontentement.

 _—_ Et je suppose donc, que libérée des contraintes imposées à tout homme qui veut réussir et faire fortune, vous subvenez librement et sans peine à vos besoins ?

 _—_ C'est tout à fait exact, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

 _—_ Et qu'à Alexandrie, la déesse Fortuna vous comble de ses grâces ?

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça la jeune femme.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ?

 _—_ Les affaires.

 _—_ Ici à Aquae Cutiliae ? s'étonna Titus.

 _—_ Non, je me suis rendue à Rome dans l'espoir de rencontrer les proches de l'Empereur. J'ai appris qu'il séjournait à Aquae Cutiliae donc, je suis venue aussi. J'avoue trouver l'endroit magnifique et profiter des eaux généreuses que les dieux y ont fait jaillir. Mais... Ne voudriez-vous pas vous asseoir ? Lever ainsi la tête, me fatigue.

Une invitation ? S'y cachait-il une tentative de séduction ? La jeune femme le connaissait-elle ?

 _—_ Je vous intimide ? demanda-t-elle mutine. Je sais les mœurs que les romains attribuent aux Alexandrins, mais vous me semblez homme à savoir vous défendre.

 _—_ Alexandrie la dépravée ! plaisanta-t-il.

 _—_ Oui, mais en parcourant les rues de Rome, je me suis étonnée qu'on nous taxe ainsi de tant de vices.

 _—_ Vous n'y étiez jamais venue ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Qu'avez-vous vu à Rome qui eût pu effaroucher une femme qui n'hésite pas à braver les dangers d'une longue traversée ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire joyeux et ses yeux brillèrent.

 _—_ Vous avez raison, je n'y ai rien vu de différent de ce que j'avais pu voir ailleurs. Mais Rome m'a semblé concentrer en ses murs tout ce que le monde peut offrir comme marchandises, comme vices, comme races d'hommes et comme dieux.

 _—_ Rome est le centre du monde.

 _—_ Pour qui est avide de pouvoir.

 _—_ Y a-t-il un mal à cela ?

 _—_ Non, et vous, ce pouvoir vous attire-t-il ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle d'un air circonspect.

 _—_ Un jeune loup aux dents longues ? continua-t-elle. Vous ne portez ni la toge, ni de tunique particulière. Mais votre tunique est de belle facture et vos bijoux certes discrets n'ont pas à rougir devant les miens.

La jeune femme se troubla et rougit imperceptiblement.

 _—_ Je... Vous êtes un proche de l'Empereur ? N'est-ce pas ? Euh... je me suis peut-être montrée offensante, sinon réellement stupide.

 _—_ Non, rassurez-vous, vous ne m'avez pas offensé et je doute fort que vous soyez stupide.

 _—_ Mais vous faites partie de sa suite.

 _—_ En quelque sorte, fit-il comme si cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Que vouliez-vous de l'Empereur ?

 _—_ Comme tout négociant, vanter l'excellence de mes produits et obtenir des contrats.

 _—_ Que vendez-vous ?

 _—_ Des quantités de choses, mais je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour vendre des colifichets, du lupin ou des étoffes grossières. J'ai accès aux produits qui transitent par l'Arabie et viennent de l'Orient lointain, aux produits venus de Nubie. Les parfums, les épices, les plus belles gemmes d'Afrique. Je suis de plus associée à ma sœur installée pour sa part en Lycie. Elle produit grâce à des élevages de murex, une pourpre dont la qualité est inégalée dans tout l'empire. Elle négocie les produits de l'Orient, contrôle pratiquement tout le commerce des parfums et des épices de la Lycie-Pamphylie, et elle sait où trouver et comment acquérir, les plus belles étoffes de soie dont on puisse rêver.

 _—_ Comme la soie dans laquelle est taillé votre manteau ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je peux ?

 _—_ Je vous en prie.

Titus tata l'étoffe épaisse et pourtant très souple du vêtement. Il lissa les coutures, glissa ses mains à l'intérieur.

 _—_ Il est très beau, apprécia-t-il. Sa teinte aussi. De la pourpre sortie des ateliers de votre sœur ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Intéressant.

 _—_ D'autant plus que nous livrons. Par bateaux et que ceux-ci nous appartiennent. Je négocie aussi des baumes et des pommades.

 _—_ L'Égypte est réputée pour ses gemmes et ses parfums.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Vous ne semblez pourtant pas porter de parfum.

 _—_ Je me garderais d'offenser les dieux... ou d'offenser les talents de mon parfumeur.

Titus rit franchement.

 _—_ Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de concurrencer l'odeur du chèvrefeuille qui nous entoure !

 _—_ Enivrante s'il en est, on en oublie ses soucis et ses peines.

 _—_ Croyez-vous ? demanda Titus.

 _—_ Oui. Il suffit de se détendre, de fermer les yeux, de respirer et, lentement, de se laisser envahir, posséder par le parfum exhalé par ses si frêles petites fleurs jaune pâle. J'ai découvert ce lieu le premier soir où je suis arrivée. J'y reviens quand j'ai envie de me détendre.

 _—_ Où logez-vous ?

 _—_ Dans une petite villa que j'ai louée pas très loin d'ici.

La jeune femme se tut. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Une expression de félicité et de douceur se peignit peu à peu sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas le connaître. Jamais elle ne fût montrée si simple et si franche si elle avait su qui il était. Elle aurait pu mentir, jouer l'indifférence, mais elle n'aurait pas abordé des sujets aussi sensibles que la place de Rome dans l'Empire, ni formuler si ouvertement de critiques à propos de la capitale de l'Empire tout en sachant qu'elle s'adressait au terrible Préfet du prétoire, à l'homme devant qui chacun tremblait d'effroi, c'eût été prendre un trop gros risque. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le séduire et ne lui avait pas demandé quelles fonctions réelles il occupait dans l'entourage de Vespasien ni tenté d'obtenir son possible appui.

Elle cherchait certainement de nouveaux débouchés pour ses marchandises. Avait-elle déjà pris contact avec les intendants de la maison impériale ? Connaissait-elle quelqu'un qui pût l'introduire ? Elle ne lui en avait rien dit. Il n'avait croisé personne lors de sa promenade. Comment une femme riche et de bonnes mœurs pouvait-elle sortir sans escorte ? Elle ouvrit les yeux.

 _—_ Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous détendre, observa-t-elle. Le lieu y est pourtant propice. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous rendre aussi anxieux ?

 _—_ Je ne suis pas anxieux, je m'étonnais seulement que vous vous promeniez sans escorte.

 _—_ Je ne vous vois pas plus entouré que moi et pour répondre à votre curiosité j'ai des esclaves qui m'attendent un peu plus loin. J'aime parfois être seule. Le voyage depuis Alexandrie et mon bref séjour à Rome ne m'ont malheureusement pas permis de bénéficier de beaucoup d'intimité ni de choisir mes compagnons de route.

 _—_ N'êtes-vous pas venue à bord de l'un de vos navires ?

 _—_ Si, mais c'est le capitaine qui choisit son équipage, pas moi, et il embarque toujours des passagers.

 _—_ Vous auriez pu vous y opposer.

 _—_ Non, j'ai embarqué au dernier moment, j'aime savoir comment travaille réellement mon personnel.

 _—_ Vous n'avez pas voyagé incognito ?

 _—_ Non, rit-elle. J'aime trop mon confort pour cela, particulièrement si la traversée doit être longue.

 _—_ Vous avez débarqué à Ostie ou à Portus ?

 _—_ À Portus. Un port impressionnant et très pratique.

 _—_ Mieux que celui d'Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Oh ! Rome aurait-elle donc enfin trouvé grâce à vos yeux ?

 _—_ Le port est digne d'une grande capitale, c'est vrai.

 _—_ Vous m'en voyez ravi, déclara Titus fièrement.

 _—_ Seriez-vous l'homme providentiel auquel Claude a fait appel ?

 _—_ Non, rit-il. Je ne suis pas si vieux !

La jeune femme l'observa. Il approchait la quarantaine, il avait gardé un corps sain et sa tête carrée lui donnait un air débonnaire que démentait l'expression hautaine et arrogante de sa bouche. L'homme n'avait rien de repoussant.

 _—_ Votre verdict ? demanda-t-il taquin.

 _—_ Bonne constitution, excellente santé, moins de quarante ans, énonça la jeune femme. Mais vous gagnerez à passer une après-midi aux bains.

 _—_ M'y accompagnerez-vous ?

 _—_ Comptez-vous me séduire ?

 _—_ J'y songerai peut-être plus tard, mais ma proposition n'était qu'amicale. Votre compagnie me semble dépourvue de passion. Reposante.

 _—_ Trop de soucis ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Allons donc nous baigner et, sous le chèvrefeuille, laissez là vos soucis et vos peines.

Gaïa regagna sa villa alors que la nuit tombait. Elle commanda une collation légère et congédia l'esclave. Elle ne s'était entourée que de cinq personnes pour son voyage. Julia, sur les conseils de Quintus, l'avait enjointe d'emmener Rachel avec elle. La femme cuisinait bien, elle avait été au service du père de Quintus avant d'être au sien, elle s'était montrée courageuse lors de l'attaque de la villa et s'était ensuite révélée dévouée et efficace à Alexandrie. Elle avait aussi décidé de s'adjoindre une jeune esclave qui lui servait de femme de chambre et de suivante, l'un de ses comptables, son garde du corps Antiochus et elle avait retrouvé à Portus un commis que lui avait envoyé Andratus de Patara.

.

* * *

.

À Alexandrie, personne n'avait cherché à attenter à la vie de Quintus et de Julia. À Patara, leur disparition avait fait grand bruit et Andratus avait dû répondre aux questions pressantes de ceux qui entretenaient avec Julia des liens d'amitiés ou qui faisaient partie de sa clientèle. Certains s'inquiétaient de sa santé. D'autres plus pragmatiques de leur avenir. Sans Julia, comment subviendraient-ils à leurs besoins ? Le secrétaire de Quintus Valerius Pulvillus fut pressé de la même manière par les amis et la clientèle du jurisconsulte. Andratus savait, l'intendant de Quintus ne savait rien.

Deux mois après leur disparition, Julia et Quintus firent parvenir des tablettes à leurs intendants. Julia informa Andratus qu'elle se portait bien et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de cacher qu'elle avait échappé au massacre de Bois Vert. L'intendant de Quintus pleura de joie en apprenant que le dominus était vivant. Tous deux purent ébruiter la nouvelle et affirmer sans mentir que personne ne savait qui avait attaqué la villa du jurisconsulte, que le couple était parti se réfugier à Alexandrie où la jeune domina avait découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant et qu'elle préférait ne pas affronter les dangers d'une traversée en hiver. L'enfant naîtrait début avril à Alexandrie et le couple rejoindrait la Lycie un peu plus tard.

.

Quintus avait doucement guéri et Julia avait débordé d'activité jusqu'au mois de mars. Ensuite son ventre devint trop encombrant et surtout trop lourd pour qu'elle pût continuer à courir dans les entrepôts ou rester des heures debout ou inconfortablement assise devant un bureau.

Les deux sœurs avaient longuement parlé, mais Julia, tout comme Quintus, n'avaient su trouver quelqu'un qui leur voulut assez de mal pour fomenter un assassinat. Ni les affaires de Julia ni la place de Quintus dans la société de Patara ne justifiaient un tel acte. Ils n'entretenaient aucun différend politique ou commercial avec qui que ce fût et ils eurent beau formuler les hypothèses les plus folles, aucune ne résista à un examen raisonnable.

 _—_ Nous aurions dû demander à Aeshma si elle se souvenait du dessin qui ornait le sceau du légionnaire, dit un jour pensivement Julia à sa jeune sœur.

 _—_ Crois-tu qu'elle y ait fait attention ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, mais il y a fort à parier que le commanditaire du premier crime est le même que celui qui a fomenté notre mort. Les gladiatrices sont le seul lien qui existe entre les deux attaques. Nous aurions pu savoir à qui appartenait ce sceau et comprendre qui voulait du mal à son propriétaire. Aeshma nous a aussi promis qu'elle tenterait de savoir qui était le commanditaire.

 _—_ Il faut que nous la recontactions, déclara fermement Gaïa.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ En la rencontrant.

 _—_ Tu veux aller la voir dans sa familia ? Son laniste sait certainement dans quoi il a trempé. S'il te voit aller lui parler, s'il sait qui tu es, il se doutera de tes intentions et il n'hésitera pas à t'éliminer.

 _—_ La rencontre peut-être fortuite, il ne me connaît pas, comment saurait-il que je suis ta sœur ?

 _—_ C'est dangereux.

 _—_ On doit savoir qui projetait de te tuer, toi ou Quintus, et pourquoi.

 _—_ Comment veux-tu retrouver une familia itinérante ?

 _—_ Julia...

 _—_ D'accord, envoyons des courriers, céda la jeune femme. Mais, je veux être tenue au courant. Il est hors de question que tu me dissimules des informations et que tu partes sans me le dire.

 _—_ La mauvaise saison n'est pas finie. Aucun navire ne s'aventurera sur les mers avant le mois de mars et je ne partirai pas avant ton accouchement.

 _—_ Nous enverrons des tablettes à Andratus, il fera en sorte de retrouver la familia d'Aeshma et de voir comment on pourrait ensuite, fortuitement la rencontrer.

Julia soupira.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui te chagrines ? lui demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Elle ne se confiera jamais à un étranger. Andratus aurait pu se charger de l'interroger, mais elle ne connaît pas nos sceaux et même si elle les connaissait, je doute fort qu'elle prenne le risque de se confier à un étranger.

 _—_ J'irai.

 _—_ Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, s'assombrit Julia.

Gaïa vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, elle passa un bras par-dessus son épaule, la serra doucement contre elle et l'embrassa.

 _—_ On ne peut pas ne pas savoir, ce n'est pas prudent, lui dit-elle. Et une...

Julia lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

 _—_ Chut, Gaïa. Ne parle pas de vengeance. Quintus est guéri, il ne souffre d'aucune séquelle, sinon de s'être pris d'affection pour la femme qui lui a doublement sauvé la vie. Je me sens plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, n'assombris pas mon bonheur en invoquant les Érinyes.

 _—_ Quintus s'est pris d'affection pour Aeshma ?!

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit à son propos.

 _—_ Je lui ai déconseillé d'évoquer son nom devant toi. La peur que tu inspires à Quintus a fait le reste.

 _—_ Il a peur de moi ? sourit malicieusement Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu es infernale, petite sœur, lui reprocha Julia avec indulgence. Quintus est un amour et toi, tu t'amuses à lui faire croire que tu es la digne héritière de Cléopâtre et que tu mènes de ténébreuses opérations qui impliquent crimes et manipulations.

 _—_ Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

 _—_ Tu oublies cependant de lui parler de tous ces gens que tu aides.

 _—_ Je lui en ai parlé, mais il ne me croit pas.

 _—_ Ça t'étonne ?

 _—_ Non, rit Gaïa. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu demandé à Quintus ne pas parler d'Aeshma devant moi ?

 _—_ Parce que tes sentiments à son propos oscillent entre colère, ressentiment et peine.

 _—_ Peine ?! s'indigna Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ D'accord, corrigea Julia. Peut-être pas de la peine, mais certainement des regrets.

Gaïa détourna le regard.

 _—_ Pourquoi, Gaïa ?

 _—_ Parce que...

 _—_ Parce que quoi ?

 _—_ Je croyais qu'elle... Je croyais qu'elle m'appréciait.

 _—_ Et ce n'était pas le cas ?

 _—_ Tout ce qu'elle m'a montré, c'est qu'elle était une esclave obéissante.

 _—_ Mais tu attendais quoi ? lui reprocha Julia.

 _—_ Je n'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me serve docilement.

 _—_ Tu as oublié, soupira Julia.

 _—_ Oublié quoi ?

 _—_ Je t'avais prévenue, Gaïa. Aeshma est une esclave. Vous êtes adultes. Tu ne peux attendre qu'elle se comporte avec toi comme une enfant se comporte avec une autre enfant avec qui elle a partagé ses découvertes, ses peines, ses joies et qui ont fait que la petite domina comme la petite esclave ont gommé tout ce qui pouvait les séparer.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Toi, tu peux oublier, la coupa Julia. Parce que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance à tes yeux, parce que quand tu aimes quelqu'un, son statut t'indiffère. Mais qui as-tu aimé dans ta vie, Gaïa ? Qui as-tu vraiment aimé ?

 _—_ Maman, Papa, Lucia, Saul et toi.

 _—_ Oui, et combien d'esclave dans le lot ?

 _—_ Une.

 _—_ Mais elle n'existe plus.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Si tu as cru qu'avec toi, Aeshma oublierait sa condition servile et comprendrait que tu lui offrais la liberté. Plus même, parce que je te connais, pour toi, son statut d'esclave n'a jamais existé. Tu as cherché et trouvé la femme libre, c'est ainsi que tu la voulais, que tu la voyais. C'était facile quand tu t'es comporté ainsi la première fois. Il a suffi de ton amour pour transformer ta petite esclave dévouée en femme libre, pour la convaincre d'accepter ton désir et d'en faire ton égal, mais Aeshma... Qu'éprouves-tu pour elle, Gaïa ?

 _—_ Je... je ne sais pas, avoua Gaïa dans un murmure.

 _—_ De quoi avais-tu envie ?

 _—_ D'être avec elle.

 _—_ Vous avez... ?

 _—_ Oui, mais je me suis aperçue qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour moi, qu'elle me voyait seulement comme une domina. Qu'elle s'acquittait simplement de son devoir envers moi.

 _—_ Comment le sais-tu ?

 _—_ Elle... Elle n'a pas voulu me donner son nom et elle m'a appelée domina. Tu te rends compte ! explosa soudain Gaïa. Elle se pâme de plaisir et elle m'appelle domina !

 _—_ Oui, effectivement, ça brise un peu la volupté du moment.

 _—_ Tu te moques ! lui reprocha Gaïa.

Elle se leva. Julia ne la laissa pas s'enfuir et la suivit.

 _—_ Gaïa... Les gladiateurs renoncent à leur vie passée, ils l'éradiquent. Leur vrai nom fait partie de cette vie dont ils ne veulent plus se rappeler.

 _—_ Je le sais, répondit hargneusement Gaïa.

 _—_ Mais... dit tout à coup Julia. Je rêve ou tu es amoureuse ?

 _—_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, j'ai seulement passé cinq jours avec elle.

 _—_ Oui, mais cinq jours intenses.

 _—_ On ne tombe pas amoureux en cinq jours.

 _—_ Bon, d'accord. Alors, disons, qu'elle t'intéresse.

 _—_ J'avais envie d'elle, c'est tout.

 _—_ Mouais, je veux bien reconnaître qu'elle est attirante.

 _—_ Voilà.

 _—_ Oui, mais si c'était juste pour la culbuter dans ton lit après avoir passé... Quand est-ce que vous... ? Le dernier soir ! s'exclama Julia. Ça s'est passé le dernier soir ! C'est ça ?

Gaïa ronchonna et Julia le prit comme une confirmation.

 _—_ Mais si son corps seul t'intéressait... Elle t'a déçue de ce côté-là ?

 _—_ De ce côté-là ? De quel côté ?

 _—_ L'amante était-elle à la hauteur de ce qu'elle promettait ?

 _—_ Pff... Julia.

 _—_ Allez, Gaïa, l'encouragea Julia. Ne sois pas timide. Je t'ai raconté mainte fois mes aventures et tu as fait de même. Je t'ai même raconté avec Quintus.

Gaïa grommela.

 _—_ Alors ? la relança Julia.

 _—_ C'était bien.

 _—_ Athlétique ?

 _—_ Julia...

 _—_ Allez...

 _—_ Non, enfin si. Elle a de la résistance, mais elle s'est montrée sensuelle, très douce, très attentive et...

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Très réceptive, grimaça Gaïa.

 _—_ Mais elle ne t'a pas dit son prénom.

 _—_ Non, se rembrunit Gaïa.

 _—_ Et c'est pour cela que tu lui en veux autant ?

 _—_ Je ne lui en veux pas, se défendit Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, pas du tout, rétorqua narquoisement Julia. C'est pourquoi, tu t'es montrée si douce et si sympathique avec elle à Myra.

 _—_ Il y avait de quoi, maugréa Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu es de mauvaise foi, petite sœur. Si seul son corps t'intéressait, que t'importait qu'elle ne te dise pas son nom et qu'elle t'appelle domina ? Gaïa, domina, Fausta... Qu'importe comment on t'appelle quand on jouit entre tes bras.

 _—_ Tu es vulgaire, lui reprocha Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, je suis réaliste. Tu voulais partager. Tu la voulais, elle, pas la gladiatrice. Mais, dans tes bras ou pas, elle est restée Aeshma la gladiatrice, la femme pour qui tu as déboursé quatre-vingt mille sesterces.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Oui, une petite fortune. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, tu as voulu l'oublier, mais pas elle.

Gaïa examinait ses ongles. Elle releva la tête vers Julia.

 _—_ Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai été stupide ?

 _—_ Tu n'es jamais stupide, Gaïa. Tu t'es seulement montrée très naïve avec elle. Et très offensante.

 _—_ Offensante ?! se récria Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui. Tu l'as méprisée au lieu de chercher à la comprendre. Si tu dois la revoir, montre lui un peu plus de respect. Ne l'oblige pas à être ce que toi, tu veux qu'elle soit. Ne lui impose pas tes pensées et tes sentiments. Tu lui reproches de se conduire comme une esclave et tu la condamnes parce qu'elle ne se plie pas à ta vision du monde. Tu es injuste avec elle. Si tu aspires vraiment à ce qu'elle soit libre, alors laisse-la penser et ressentir librement.

Gaïa regarda sa sœur, cherchant un appui, des réponses et des certitudes.

 _—_ J'aime beaucoup ces gladiatrices, reprit Julia. Je ne connais pas vraiment celle qui s'est rangée aux côtés d'Aeshma à Bois Vert, je sais qu'elles représentent pour les gens la lie de la société, mais j'adhère à l'opinion de Marcia, si tu te souviens ce qu'elle nous avait dit à propos des gladiateurs.

 _—_ Je m'en souviens.

 _—_ Atalante et Aeshma sont très différentes l'une de l'autre. Atalante vivait dans le désert et elle appartenait certainement à une tribu de nomades. Aeshma vient d'un milieu plus aisé, elle est instruite, mais toutes deux ont été formées à la même école de gladiature, elles ont grandi ensemble. J'ai aimé ces femmes, Gaïa. Elles ne se sont pas montrées familières avec nous, mais elles ne nous ont pas menti. Nous les avons vues au Grand Domaine telle qu'elles sont réellement. Elles n'ont pas tenu un rôle et je ne vois pas pourquoi Aeshma aurait soudain changé. C'est elle que tu as tenu dans tes bras, pas une gladiatrice que tu avais payé pour satisfaire tes désirs. Mais tu lui en as trop demandé. Lui aurais-tu raconté ce soir-là, ton enfance ? Les épreuves que tu as traversées avec moi ? Notre histoire ?

 _—_ Non, murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je ne la connaissais pas assez, et... je... C'est trop personnel, trop...

 _—_ Trop ?

 _—_ Trop douloureux, lâcha Gaïa avec émotion.

 _—_ En lui demandant son prénom, tu lui as demandé de te confier son passé. Tu comprends pourquoi elle a refusé ? Pourquoi elle a rétabli une distance entre elle et toi en t'appelant domina ?

Une chape de tristesse tomba sur Gaïa et des larmes perlèrent aux commissures de ses yeux. Julia lui attrapa la main et la ramena sur le divan qu'elles occupaient auparavant. Gaïa posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Sa sœur se mit à gentiment lui caresser les cheveux. Gaïa se tourna sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans son giron. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était blottie ainsi contre sa sœur, qu'elle n'y avait pas cherché une consolation à sa peine, de l'affection et de la tendresse. Julia avait toujours su la rassurer, la raisonner quand elle divaguait, l'apaiser quand elle pleurait de rage, de peur ou de chagrin.

 _—_ Tu m'as manqué, Julia. Tu es partie trop loin.

 _—_ Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée, Gaïa. Tu es toujours dans mon cœur et tu berces mes pensées de tes sourires et de ton rire.

 _—_ Je me sens seule sans toi.

 _—_ Tu dois prendre ton envol, je ne suis que ta sœur.

 _—_ Tu aimes Quintus.

 _—_ Oui, mais il ne t'a jamais remplacé dans mon cœur et je ne t'ai pas repoussée dans une pièce sombre, tu as gardé ta place et pour Quintus, j'ai construit d'autres pièces.

Gaïa se serra contre sa sœur. Image poignante d'une jeune femme qui n'avait pas su dépasser son passé, d'une jeune femme impitoyable et dure qui pleurait doucement dans les bras d'une sœur qui lui ressemblait si peu et qu'elle aimait pourtant si passionnément. Gaïa était une enfant perdue qui cherchait l'amour et le bonheur et ne rencontrait que le dédain, la morgue, la fureur et la froideur. Une adulte qui, une fois son enfance envolée, n'avait su trouver sa place en dehors de celle qu'elle s'était forgée aux côtés de sa sœur. La gladiatrice avait, sans le vouloir, montré à Gaïa qu'il existait un monde à explorer, un monde attirant et salvateur. Mais Gaïa avait agi, comme elle agissait toujours quand elle avait pris une décision ou qu'elle se laissait aller à ses passions : sans égard pour les sentiments des autres, entièrement focalisée sur ses propres besoins et son propre ressenti. Son aventure avec Aeshma ne serait peut-être pas allée très loin, mais elle lui aurait montré qu'on pouvait être généreux et faire confiance à quelqu'un, qu'on pouvait être heureux. Julia était persuadée que Gaïa, même si cela n'avait été que l'espace d'une nuit, aurait été heureuse avec la jeune gladiatrice. Aeshma, sous son air taciturne, était généreuse et honnête. Elle avait intimidé sa familia au Grand Domaine, mais les gens qui l'avaient approchée s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle. Marcia, Berival, Serena, Héllènnis, Spurus. Elle, Julia. Elle n'avait pas menti à sa jeune sœur, elle aimait la petite thrace et elle espérait que son baiser, quand Aeshma lui avait donné le papyrus où elle avait écrit des conseils d'hygiène à son intention, avait su lui exprimer toute la reconnaissance et l'affection que Julia éprouvait pour elle.

Elle continua en silence à veiller sur sa sœur. L'enfant qui s'épanouissait en elle commença à s'agiter. Gaïa rejeta la tête en arrière et se fendit d'une grimace amusée.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Non, tant que tu n'as pas cherché à me l'arracher, je pense qu'il t'aime plutôt bien.

 _—_ Comment vas-tu-l'appeler, Julia ? demanda Gaïa en reprenant sa position contre le ventre de sa sœur.

 _—_ Si c'est un garçon, je pensais peut-être l'appeler Caïus.

 _—_ Ne l'appelle pas comme cela, pas comme papa.

 _—_ En fait, avoua Julia. Je voulais l'appeler Gaïus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Et si c'est une fille...

 _—_ Ne l'appelle surtout pas Gaïa, une seule suffit dans notre famille, intervint soudain Quintus.

Il revenait du forum et cherchait sa femme. Julia et Gaïa s'étaient installées dans l'exèdre qui s'ouvrait sur le côté ouest du péristyle qui courait autour du jardin intérieur de la villa de Gaïa. La jeune femme l'avait aménagé en salon d'agrément. La couverture du péristyle procurait une ombre agréable et la vue sur le jardin et la petite fontaine qui chantait en son milieu, apaisaient l'esprit. Un système de panneaux coulissants permettait de fermer l'exèdre les jours où les vents de sable soufflaient ou que la fraîcheur semblait trop vive. Les panneaux étaient grand ouverts et Quintus, sans avoir voulu se montrer indiscret, avait surpris la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Il n'en éprouvait aucune gêne car il savait que Julia, si elle avait voulu de l'intimité, serait montée à l'étage ou se serait enfermée dans le salon du temple, appelé ainsi à cause de son décor. Le salon était le domaine secret des deux sœurs, personne n'y était jamais convié, pas même lui. D'autres salons lui étaient ouverts dont le très beau salon de l'arche.

.

Quintus avait été un peu surpris par l'étrange décoration de la villa. Les thèmes iconographiques des fresques ou des pavements de mosaïque lui avaient rappelé des motifs qu'il avait seulement rencontrés chez de riches Juifs de Lycie et de Pamphylie. Quand il s'en était étonné, Julia avait ri et l'avait félicité pour sa perspicacité. Quintus avait senti son sang se glacer. Julia avait ri de plus belle. Quintus avait craint d'avoir percé le grand secret des sœurs Metella. Elles appartenaient à la nation juive. Julia se moqua ouvertement de lui et lui affirma que puisque chez les Juifs, c'était les femmes qui transmettaient le sang, leur enfant naîtrait juif et que si l'administration le découvrait, il croulerait sous les impôts. Puis tout à coup, la tristesse avait remplacé son air enjoué. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle et Gaïa avaient hérité de la villa et que celle-ci avait appartenu à un Juif. Quintus lui avait demandé pourquoi elles n'avaient pas songé à changer une décoration qui évoquait si ostensiblement l'histoire et la culture juive. Julia lui avait répondu qu'elle et Gaïa devaient leur vie à l'homme qui leur avait légué sa fortune en même temps que sa villa, qu'il les avait aimées comme ses filles et que ce serait une trahison que de vouloir effacer sa mémoire. Quintus l'avait prié de lui pardonner son indélicatesse. Julia l'avait rassuré. Elle avait doucement passé sa main sur la joue du jurisconsulte. Elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.

Elle l'avait regardé tristement et lui avait déclaré qu'elle lui avait toujours caché ce qu'avait été sa vie, qu'elle ne lui avait rien raconté parce qu'elle contenait de douloureux événements auxquels étaient étroitement mêlée sa jeune sœur. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler sans que Gaïa y consentit et qu'aller contre sa volonté serait une impardonnable trahison. Quintus avait senti Julia au bord des larmes. Il l'avait doucement prise dans ses bras et lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien besoin de savoir, que le passé lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de regard sur celui-ci ni sur ce que Julia avait pu être ou avait pu faire avant de le rencontrer et de l'épouser. Il lui avait saisi le menton et lui avait relevé la tête. Il lui avait posé un baiser léger sur les lèvres et dans un murmure, il lui avait soufflé qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait comme elle était et que, jour après jour, il remerciait les dieux d'aimer une femme telle qu'elle, d'être aimé par une femme telle qu'elle. Julia avait souri, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle l'avait embrassé et entraîné ensuite dans leur chambre. Ils s'étaient redit leur amour, s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre, tendrement, parce que Quintus avait senti que sa jeune femme traînait de sombres souvenirs et que, d'aussi sombres secrets pesaient sur son âme et sur son cœur.

.

Il fut surpris de trouver Gaïa ainsi couchée sur Julia. De la découvrir vulnérable. Vulnérable, un mot qui lui convenait si peu. Les deux jeunes femmes entretenaient une relation très étroite. Quintus avait perdu les siens très tôt. Il était le seul enfant d'une fratrie de quatre à avoir survécu au-delà de sa dixième année. Il avait très bien compris pourquoi deux ans et demi auparavant, Gaïa Metella avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Patara. Sa sœur lui manquait peut-être, mais ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir, c'était qui celle-ci avait décidé d'épouser. Il avait surpris ses regards froids et inquisiteurs. Gaïa n'aurait jamais accepté que Julia épousât un homme qu'elle n'aurait pas jugé digne d'elle. Quand il y pensait, il éprouvait un pincement au cœur. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle l'avait jugé indigne ? Si Julia avait refusé de le quitter ? Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à sa femme. Lui avouerait-elle que sa sœur n'eût pas hésité à le faire assassiner ? Et que Julia lui eût pardonné ce geste si elle l'avait accompli ?

Gaïa lui semblait si vulnérable ainsi couchée sur sa sœur. Elle était plus jeune que Julia et Quintus mesura une fois encore, combien pouvaient être protecteurs et tendres les sentiments qu'éprouvait Julia pour Gaïa, qu'éprouvait Gaïa pour Julia. Depuis leur arrivée à Alexandrie, Quintus avait modifié son avis sur la jeune sœur de sa femme. Elle ne se comportait pas vraiment différemment qu'à Patara, mais il vivait ici dans l'intimité des deux jeunes femmes et contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, Gaïa ne le méprisait pas. Elle s'étonnait un peu de l'amour que portait sa sœur à son gros mari, mais elle acceptait et respectait cet amour parce qu'il rendait Julia heureuse. Quintus se rendit même compte que Gaïa n'éprouvait aucune acrimonie envers lui et que, dans une certaine mesure, elle l'aimait.

Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver grâce aux yeux de cette femme. Il l'avait pensé plus intolérante et surtout, il avait craint sa jalousie. Mais Gaïa aimait trop sa sœur pour reprocher à quiconque de la rendre heureuse. Elle le tuerait, si un jour il trahissait Julia, mais d'ici-là, elle le considérerait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Conscient qu'il s'immisçait dans un échange très intime entre les deux jeunes femmes, il choisit de plaisanter :

 _—_ Appeler notre fille Gaïa serait une grave erreur. Son modèle a trop de personnalité pour ne pas l'intimider. Comment veux-tu qu'une enfant s'épanouisse à l'ombre de ta sœur ?

Gaïa se retourna, mais resta couchée sur les genoux de Julia.

 _—_ Quintus... le morigéna-t-elle.

 _—_ C'est un compliment, précisa-t-il. Tu es unique, Gaïa. Je ne voudrais pas que ma fille ait pour modèle un chef-d'œuvre dont elle ne serait qu'une pâle copie et face à qui, elle ne pourrait éprouver que de la honte.

 _—_ Merci pour notre fille, Quintus ! s'écria Julia.

 _—_ Mais tu me donneras toujours une merveille, Julia, se défendit Quintus. C'est juste que ta sœur est ta sœur. Un modèle unique et inimitable.

 _—_ Que de flatteries, Quintus, ironisa Gaïa. Aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? Ou quelque service à me demander ?

 _—_ Je ne suis pas si mesquin. Je suis sincère. De plus, l'idée que ni toi ni ma fille ne sache qui j'appelle quand vous serez ensemble me déplaît. Les confusions sèment toujours la zizanie et prêtent à de fâcheux malentendus.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Gaïa

 _—_ Alors, tu serais contre Gaïus aussi ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Non, Gaïus ne sonne en rien comme Gaïa et ce prénom me paraît parfait.

 _—_ Et pour notre fille, quel nom trouverait grâce à tes yeux, Quintus ?

 _—_ Mmm, un nom que personne ne porte. Un nom qui exprime la joie, qui exprime...

Gaïa sourit narquoisement

 _—_ ...l'amour que nous nous portons, roucoula-t-elle moqueuse.

Julia lui frappa le front du plat de la main, Gaïa protesta et voulut se relever, mais sa sœur l'en empêcha en lui plaquant une main sur l'épaule.

 _—_ Oh, non, petite sœur impertinente, tu restes où tu es.

 _—_ Si vous êtes si susceptibles, protesta Gaïa. Arrêtez alors de vous comporter comme des tourterelles amoureuses et demande à Quintus de cesser de t'adresser dès qu'il se trouve en ta présence des regards tendres et des mots doux.

Julia déplaça sa main sur la taille de sa sœur et y enfonça les doigts. Gaïa se tordit dans tous les sens en hurlant de rire. Elle supplia Julia d'arrêter, mais celle-ci ne l'abandonna que quand Gaïa à force de gigoter, glissa et tomba lourdement par terre. Julia se baissa, Gaïa tendit une main pour se garder d'une nouvelle attaque et cria :

 _—_ Fausta, appelez-la Fausta.

Julia se redressa et regarda Quintus. Les chamailleries amicales entre Julia et Gaïa le laissaient toujours stupéfait. Elles se battaient comme des enfants. Elles riaient et se défiaient. Parfois elles luttaient vraiment et mettaient en pratique des techniques utilisées par les lutteurs. Leur complicité atteignait alors des sommets. Et l'humeur primesautière des deux femmes d'affaires quand elles plaisantaient ensemble, ne cessait de l'étonner.

 _—_ C'est un joli nom, apprécia-t-il.

 _—_ Il me plaît aussi, acquiesça Julia. Gaïa, te voici pardonnée.

 _—_ Ah oui ?

 _—_ Tu es à mes pieds, ne me cherche pas, la menaça Julia.

 _—_ Tu es grosse comme une amphore ventrue, ricana Gaïa.

 _—_ Mais je ne le resterai pas éternellement.

 _—_ Je vais m'entraîner avec Antiochus en attendant que tu aies dégonflé.

 _—_ Tricheuse !

 _—_ C'est de bonne guerre.

 _—_ Et si nous allions manger ? proposa Quintus.

 _—_ Vous finirez par me ruiner tous les trois, déclara Gaïa.

 _—_ Serais-tu devenue avare ? s'étonna Julia en levant un sourcil.

 _—_ Tout ce qui m'appartient est à toi, répondit sérieusement Gaïa.

 _—_ Je sais.

Gaïa se remit sur ses pieds.

 _—_ Je vais commander le repas, je vous ferai appeler quand il sera servi. Vous préférez manger au petit triclinium ou dans le grand ?

 _—_ Le grand, il y fera plus clair.

 _—_ D'accord.

Gaïa sortit sous le péristyle. Avant de s'éloigner, elle se retourna vers le couple :

 _—_ N'en profitez pas pour fêter les prénoms de votre héritier de manière trop passionnée, l'exèdre est ouverte et en plus de vous entendre, tout le monde vous verra, ce qui ne serait pas convenable.

 _—_ Gaïa ! protesta Julia.

Elle saisit une datte dans le compotier posé près d'elle et la lança en direction de sa sœur. Gaïa attrapa le fruit séché au vol, grimaça un remerciement, mordit dedans et sortit.

.

* * *

.

Les tablettes furent envoyées peu après que Julia eût donné naissance à un fils. L'accouchement avait été facile, le garçon était né en bonne santé, Quintus qui n'avait jamais été père fut horrifié par les cris de sa femme et crut que ses derniers jours étaient venus. Gaïa, qui assista sa sœur du début à la fin, n'en fut pas moins impressionnée et sa pâleur était si évidente que Julia finit par se moquer d'elle. Gaïa sourit pauvrement à ses taquineries et grimaça de douleur quand Julia, à la suite d'une contraction, lui écrasa la main. L'enfant sortit en vagissant et si la fatigue subsista, Julia oublia la douleur. Quintus prévenu, s'engouffra timidement dans la chambre, resta un moment à contempler l'enfant qui tétait le sein de sa mère, puis assuré qu'il allait bien et ne présentait aucune déformation, ne s'occupa plus que de Julia. Gaïa se résolut à laisser le couple tranquille, mais sa sœur prévint son mouvement et la retint près d'elle.

 _—_ Reste, Gaïa. Je vous veux près de moi tous les deux.

Quintus releva les yeux. Gaïa arborait une moue dubitative, pas certaine qu'il appréciât beaucoup la demande de sa femme. Il lui sourit timidement.

 _—_ Mmm, tu as raison, il risque de t'écraser si on ne le surveille pas, plaisanta gentiment Gaïa.

Julia fut prise d'un fou rire. Quintus et Gaïa échangèrent un regard de connivence.

.

Le lendemain, Julia confia le petit Gaïus à son père et demanda des rouleaux de papyrus. Elle rédigea un message pour Andratus dans lequel elle lui demandait de retrouver la familia du laniste Téos, de s'assurer que la gladiatrice du nom d'Aeshma était toujours en vie et de lui trouver la liste de ses engagements pour les prochains mois. La réponse arriva fin avril. Six jours plus tard, Gaïa s'embarqua sur l'un de ses navires qui longerait la côte, fairait escale à Tyr, à Myra, à Rhodes, en Sicile, pour enfin rejoindre Pompéi. Elle devait débarquer dans la ville et y attendre Aeshma. Un munus y avait été organisé mi-juillet. Elle verrait sur place comment rencontrer la jeune gladiatrice et lui parler sans éveiller les soupçons.

Quintus et Julia l'accompagneraient jusqu'à Patara. Gaïa s'était d'abord opposée à ce qu'ils rentrassent en Lycie, mais Julia, soutenue par Quintus, lui démontra que personne ne s'attaquerait à eux. Si l'attaque de Bois Vert avait pu passer pour une attaque de brigands, un nouvel attentat attirerait immanquablement l'attention. Ils n'étaient en conflit ouvert avec personne et ne comptaient pas ouvrir d'hostilités avec qui que ce fût. Les affaires de Quintus, comme celles de Julia, nécessitaient leur présence à Patara. Ils devaient aussi faire taire les rumeurs qui commençaient à courir sur leur couple ou sur l'honnêteté de Julia que certains soupçonnaient d'avoir enlevé Quintus, de l'avoir assassiné pour s'emparer de sa fortune sur laquelle elle n'avait pourtant aucun droit légal. Gaïa se rangea à leurs arguments, mais elle fit promettre à sa sœur de ne pas chercher à mener une enquête.

 _—_ Téos a ouvert une école de gladiateur à Sidé, dit Julia.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Ce n'était qu'un laniste itinérant.

 _—_ Ses gladiatrices lui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent, il possédait quelques gladiateurs de qualité, il a dû économiser, avança Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui ? fit Julia avec une moue qui exprimait ses doutes quand à cette explication.

 _—_ Il a peut-être bénéficié d'une aide, mais je ne veux pas que tu l'approches, Julia. Cet homme n'a pas hésité à louer ses gladiateurs comme assassins, il s'est attaqué à des légionnaires et à un membre très respecté de la société de Patara. C'est un criminel. S'il est démasqué, il risque de se retrouver sur le sable et pas pour venir prendre soin de ses gladiateurs. Il bénéficiera certainement d'une sentence particulièrement exemplaire en tant que laniste. Ne l'approche pas. Promets-le-moi.

Julia avait promis et Gaïa était partie le cœur en paix. Pour Portus. Pas pour Pompéi, mais pour Rome. Pour Vespasien. L'assassin. Le sanguinaire.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa se servit un gobelet de vin et se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Titus était si naïf. Il n'avait pas soupçonné un instant qu'elle le connaissait. Elle avait feint d'ignorer les égards dont l'avaient entourée le personnel des bains. Elle s'était seulement étonnée qu'il fut si bien servi et elle avait ri quand il lui avait affirmé que quelques deniers d'argent et un ou deux aureus distribués à bon escient, faisaient, aux yeux de ceux qui les recevaient, de tout homme d'obscure naissance l'égal d'un prince.

Titus s'était étrangement montré charmant durant le bain. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à passer une après‑midi tranquille à discuter de l'Orient et de l'Égypte, de littérature et de philosophie. Titus était instruit et contre toute attente, Gaïa avait pris plaisir à bavarder en sa compagnie. Où se cachait le débauché ? Le préfet cruel qui abusait de son autorité ? L'amoureux qui courait tous les gibiers que sa position mettait à sa disposition ? Comment un homme à la si sinistre réputation pouvait-il se montrer si sage, si pondéré dans ses paroles, si humble et si clairvoyant ? Elle secoua la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse à ses interrogations.

Elle le sut le lendemain.

Titus lui avait proposé de rencontrer l'intendant de la maison de Vespasien. Il lui avait assuré que c'était un ami. Elle se leva très tôt le matin et s'apprêta avec soin. Équilibrant dans sa mise le style romain et oriental, comme elle l'avait fait le jour précédent, sachant que, même inconsciemment, l'homme, amoureux d'une reine juive depuis plus de dix ans, y serait sensible. Son intention n'était pas de séduire aujourd'hui, mais de donner une image qui servirait à son commerce. De s'imposer, d'impressionner. Elle serait introduite dans l'entourage immédiat de l'Empereur. Celui-ci était malade et elle en profiterait pour vanter une médecine miraculeuse réputée guérir le mal dont il souffrait. Les rumeurs couraient que l'Empereur faiblissait un peu plus chaque jour et qu'il ne n'échapperait pas à la mort. Gaïa voulait s'en assurer et pourquoi pas l'aider à rejoindre au plus vite ses ancêtres.

Titus lui avait promis de lui envoyer une litière. Le Prince de la jeunesse n'avait pas lésiné sur le luxe. La litière se présenta à la villa que louait Gaïa à la deuxième heure. Quatre Nubiens au corps huilé portaient une magnifique litière en bois doré, fermée par des rideaux de soie. Une escorte de dix hommes encadrait la litière. Des prétoriens en uniforme d'apparat. La maison de Gaïa en resta bouche-bée. Le centurion qui commandait l'escorte salua aimablement la jeune femme et lui transmit les salutations de Titus.

 _—_ Titus ?

 _—_ Oui, le Prince de la jeunesse.

 _—_ Mais, je ne le connais pas, s'étonna Gaïa.

 _—_ Il vous a pourtant promis cette litière.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Hier. Le Prince nous a dit vous avoir rencontrée dans les jardins.

 _—_ Vous voulez dire, que j'ai passé l'après-midi d'hier, avec le Prince de la jeunesse ! s'exclama Gaïa en mettant horrifiée la main devant sa bouche.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Oh…

 _—_ Le Prince nous a demandé de vous conduire à Démetrios et vous fait dire qu'il viendra, s'il le peut, vous saluer.

Il put. Gaïa avait éveillé l'intérêt de l'intendant impérial, ils avaient parlé affaires, négocié et conclu des accords. Antiochus souriait.

Il servait Saul quand les deux petites dominas avaient frappé à la porte du banquier, déguenillées et fatiguées par leur traversée et la longue marche qui les avait menées jusqu'à la villa de Saul. Une petite brune aux yeux noirs et une grande fille maigre qui avait poussée trop vite. Elles se tenaient la main et leurs regards déterminés et sérieux démentaient leur apparente faiblesse. Elles avaient grandi en beauté, en intelligence et en force. Saul lui avait confié leur vie en mourant.

Il les avait entraînées à se battre, à impressionner, à esquiver ou à prévenir des attaques. Quand Julia était partie en Lycie, il avait continué à veiller sur Gaïa. Il avait aussi tué pour elle ou fait comprendre à des négociants malhonnêtes qu'on ne la volait pas, qu'on ne lui mentait pas et qu'on ne l'escroquait pas. Jamais. Gaïa l'impressionnait par son sang-froid, sa détermination, sa capacité à négocier, à allier fermeté et douceur. Elle ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Elle n'entreprenait jamais une affaire sans connaître son interlocuteur. Comme avait-elle fait avec Démetrios, l'intendant impérial. L'homme n'en savait rien, mais Gaïa avait une fois encore obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. L'intendant n'était pourtant pas un novice et il ne se laissa pas manipuler aisément par la jeune femme. Mais il fut sensible à ses arguments, bien plus qu'à son charme d'ailleurs.

Titus entra.

 _—_ Prince, lui reproche Gaïa. Vous m'avez caché qui vous étiez !

 _—_ Vous seriez-vous montrée aussi charmante et honnête si vous l'aviez su ?

 _—_ Il est fort à parier que non, reconnut Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous avez été une heureuse surprise, j'aurais été bien stupide de gâcher ma chance en me vantant d'être qui je suis.

 _—_ Cachottier ?

 _—_ Non, répondit sombrement Titus. Perdu.

Titus baissa la tête et s'abîma dans de sombres pensées.

 _—_ Prince, votre père est-il si malade ?

 _—_ Malheureusement, je le crains.

 _—_ De quoi souffre le Prince ?

 _—_ D'un dérèglement intestinal. Il ne garde ni solide ni liquide qu'il avale par la bouche.

Gaïa prit une mine soucieuse, se mordilla un ongle comme si elle hésitait à faire une confidence.

 _—_ Gaïa ?

 _—_ Peut-être… commença-t-elle hésitante.

 _—_ Peut-être ?

 _—_ Le climat d'Alexandrie n'est pas toujours très sain et il n'est pas rare que ses habitants souffrent de diarrhées aiguës ou des maux de ventre insupportables. Nos médecins utilisent des potions très efficaces pour soigner ce genre d'affections et les Alexandrins ne négligent jamais d'en emporter avec eux lorsqu'ils voyagent.

 _—_ Comment se fait-il qu'à Rome, nous n'ayons pas jamais entendu parler de tels remèdes ?

 _—_ Il est des secrets que les peuples ne transmettent à personne.

 _—_ Mais les préfets d'Égypte n'auraient jamais omis de rapporter de tels remèdes s'ils s'avéraient réellement efficaces.

 _—_ Les préfets ne sont pas Alexandrins, Prince.

 _—_ Et vous, en véritable Alexandrine, vous possédez ce remède.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pensez-vous qu'il soulagerait mon père ?

Le ton employé par Titus sembla si plein de désespoir à Gaïa, qu'elle resta un instant immobile, doutant que le Prince de la jeunesse pût ressentir le chagrin qu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix.

 _—_ Je ne sais.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ne pas tenter de le sauver ? Venez avec moi. Vous verrez par vous-même son mal et vous serez ainsi à même de savoir si le remède des Alexandrins peut lui être utile.

 _—_ Prince...

Titus ne voulut rien entendre. Il entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite sans souffrir la moindre protestation. Gaïa laissa son comptable et le chargé d'affaire que lui avait envoyé Andratus de Patara, discuter avec Démetrios. Antiochus et la jeune esclave les suivirent, mais ils restèrent à la porte pour l'attendre.

.

Vespasien se sentait mourir, entièrement vidé, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, de son essence vitale. Un spasme lui tordit les entrailles, suivi d'un horrible bruit. Un bruit si familier depuis trois semaines. Et puis, l'odeur.

L'arrivée de Titus lui tira un sourire. Il aimait tant son fils, il fondait tant d'espoir en cet homme qui jamais ne l'avait trahi, qui toujours l'avait servi. Il allait lui succéder, mais Titus était aussi redouté que l'avait été Caligula et le sénat abhorrait Bérénice, la reine orientale qui, pensait-il, entraînerait Rome dans la débauche, pousserait le Prince à embrasser le pouvoir absolu et exubérant de ces rois exempts de toute vertueuse retenue. Vespasien croyait en son fils, mais le sénat et Rome croiraient-ils en lui ?

Gaïa sut en le voyant qu'elle tenait sa vengeance. Vespasien n'échapperait pas à son destin. Il ne restait rien du soldat qui avait tenu les Germains en respect sous le règne de Claude, qui avait débarqué fièrement en Bretagne confiant dans la puissance inégalable des légions romaines, qui avait giflé l'orgueil des Juifs de Judée. Il ne restait rien de l'ancien proconsul d'Afrique, du Prince qui, proclamé empereur à Alexandrie, avait étouffé les ambitions de Valerius. Rien du Prince qui avait instauré la Paix Romaine des côtes de la Gaule aux frontières du royaume Parthe. L'assassin, le cruel légat de Judée, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il allait crever, faible, puant la merde, assis sur le siège percé dans lequel il déversait sa vie giclée après giclée.

Vespasien croisa son regard. Il y lut de la haine et cette lumière particulière qui s'allumait dans les yeux d'un homme quand il obtient enfin sa vengeance. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme.

 _—_ Titus, mon fils, qui est cette jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? demanda-t-il faiblement sans quitter Gaïa des yeux.

 _—_ Elle est originaire d'Alexandrie, Père. Et elle connaît peut-être un remède qui mettra fin à vos souffrances.

Vespasien plissa les paupières. Gaïa sourit. Le vieil homme avait assez vécu pour savoir quand la mort venait frapper à sa porte. Titus avait étrangement choisi ses mots et le sens qu'ils revêtaient pour son fils n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'espérait la jeune femme.

 _—_ Nous connaissons-nous, madame ? demanda Vespasien à Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, Imperator, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

 _—_ N'ai-je pas cependant contracté une dette envers vous ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Venez-vous me la réclamer ?

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, Imperator.

 _—_ Vous voici donc comblée ?

 _—_ Quelques fâcheux doivent encore me rendre compte.

Vespasien regarda son fils. Il ouvrit la bouche. Titus frappé par cet étrange échange entre l'inconnue et son père s'apprêtait à recevoir de sa bouche des révélations, qui peut-être condamneraient la femme qui lui avait pourtant parue si charmante. Mais rien ne vint. Vespasien appela Gaïa, éloigna ses proches et lui demanda de se confier à lui. La jeune femme approcha, se pencha à son oreille et ne prononça qu'un mot :

 _—_ Gerasa.

Puis, elle se redressa, l'air impassible. Vespasien fronça les sourcils. Gerasa ? Il se souvint. Il y avait envoyé Lucius Annius. La ville avait été pillée, ses habitants massacrés. Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme. Elle habitait Alexandrie, se pouvait-elle qu'elle fût juive ? Il se traita d'imbécile. La jeune femme devait être une enfant quand Lucius Annius avait investi la ville. Juive, grecque, romaine ou autre, elle avait subi un sort identique à celui de tous les habitants. Le regretté Kaeso Atilius Valens lui avait raconté que les soldats avaient massacré la population de Gerasa sans s'occuper de savoir qui était coupable, qui appartenait à telle ou telle nation. Des citoyens romains, des magistrats, d'honnêtes gens avaient été tués, leur maison brûlée, pillée, leurs femmes et leurs filles violées et égorgées. Le tribun avait voulu s'opposer à cette folie, mais Lucius Annius n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, invoquant la frustration de ses troupes, leur fatigue et leur soif de vengeance. Aulus Flavius faisait aussi partie de l'expédition. Valens l'avait accusé de crimes indignes d'un officier supérieur. Vespasien avait défendu les décisions de Lucius Annius. La province méritait d'être mise au pas et, en homme de guerre, en homme qui avait fréquenté Claude comme Néron, il savait que des innocents y laissaient toujours leur vie, écrasés par des événements qui les dépassaient et sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucune prise. Cette jeune femme avait certainement vu périr sa famille sous ses yeux, elle avait peut-être été violenté ou violée. Elle avait miraculeusement survécu et depuis, elle entretenait un vain désir de vengeance. C'était si pathétique. Elle avait obtenu la confiance de Titus, assez pour qu'il crut à ses boniments et qu'il l'introduisît auprès de lui. Elle l'avait manipulé. Elle était dangereuse.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la douleur lui arracha un long râle qui fut aussitôt suivi par le bruit immonde de ses entrailles qui se vidaient en de longs jets de liquide malodorant. Il gémit. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard triomphant de la jeune Alexandrine. Il vit un petit sourire suffisant lui étirer le coin des lèvres. Sa fin était venue. Cette femme assistait à son agonie pathétique. Il se ressaisit. Il ne mourrait pas comme un mendiant, il mourrait en Empereur. Il tendit la main. Titus et de l'un de ses favoris se précipitèrent pour le soutenir. Vespasien fixa Gaïa dans les yeux et par un terrible effort de volonté, il se dressa sur ses pieds et prononça d'une voix ferme :

 _—_ Il faut qu'un empereur meurt debout !

Gaïa soutint son regard. Il s'affaissa soudain. Puis ce furent les cris et les larmes. Gaïa recula. L'homme qui était à l'origine du massacre de Gerasa, de sa familia et de ses amis, celui qui avait ordonné le viol de Lucia, son égorgement, comme celui de sa mère, de son père, de tout ce bain de sang immonde, venait de mourir comme il le méritait. Son sursaut de fierté ne rendait sa fin que plus misérable. Son corps décharné, ses traits creusés, ses cernes noirs, son teint cireux, sa tunique souillée, l'odeur pestilentielle qui flottait dans la pièce et s'insinuait jusque dans la gorge, participaient à l'accomplissement de sa vengeance.

Gaïa se retira discrètement, personne ne prêta attention à elle. Vespasien avait peut-être voulu avertir Titus, mais la mort l'avait saisi avant. Elle avait obtenu gain de cause sans même se salir les mains. Elle déboucha sous la colonnade qui précédait l'entrée de la villa où l'Empereur avait élu villégiature. Le ciel resplendissait d'un bleu azur immaculé. Les grillons emplissaient l'air de leurs crissements mélodieux. Elle inspira profondément. Cette région du Latium lui plaisait. Les montagnes recouvertes de forêts, l'eau turquoise du lac, les établissements de bain qui mettaient une note de civilisation dans ce paysage sauvage. L'après-midi s'annonçait superbe.

 _—_ Domina, l'appela soudain Antiochus. Que se passe-t-il ?

 _—_ Vespasien est mort.

Le lutteur ne commenta pas, il connaissait la haine que lui vouait Gaïa.

 _—_ Il était malade, précisa-t-elle.

 _—_ Nul n'échappe à la mort, domina.

 _—_ Tu es un sage, Antiochus.

 _—_ Dois-je aller chercher Andréas et Spyros ?

 _—_ Va seulement les prévenir que nous rentrons.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, accompagné des deux affranchis qui déclarèrent avoir mener à bien les négociations et obtenu des garanties incontestables auprès de l'intendant de la maison de l'Empereur.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les jardins, le centurion qui les avait escortés à l'aller, les interpella et courut jusqu'à eux. Antiochus se rapprocha de Gaïa, prêt à la défendre, mais le légionnaire leur expliqua qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de les raccompagner une fois l'entrevue terminée.

.

* * *

.

Un matin, alors qu'ils naviguaient vers Patara et que Gaïa dormait dans leur cabine, Julia était sortie sur le pont. Elle avait laissé Gaïus à la protection des gens que lui avait spécifiquement recommandés Gaïa cinq mois auparavant. Un homme et deux femmes. Des gens libres. Des obligés de Gaïa. L'homme était le mari de la femme la plus âgée, le frère de la plus jeune. Ils avaient pudiquement manifesté leur joie d'avoir été choisis. Le couple avait perdu deux enfants, il en espérait un autre et traitait Gaïus avec autant d'égard que s'il avait été leur propre fils. Routh, la jeune sœur, douce et silencieuse, savait calmer l'enfant quand ses pleurs épuisaient sa mère. Julia s'accrocha au bastingage et emplit ses poumons d'air marin. Les côtes de la Lycie se profilaient déjà et dans quelques heures, ils accosteraient sur les quais du port de Patara.

 _—_ Je suis content de rentrer, déclara Quintus venu s'accouder près d'elle.

 _—_ Sais-tu, Quintus, que je pourrais mal interpréter tes propos ?

 _—_ Pourquoi donc ?

Il se troubla soudain.

 _—_ Non, non, Julia, se défendit-il de toute mauvaise interprétation de ses paroles. Je ne reproche rien à Alexandrie et je me garderais bien de critiquer ta patrie, mais je suis née à Patara et j'avoue que ses montagnes m'ont manqué. Alexandrie est plus belle que ne le sera jamais Patara, mais…

 _—_ ...tu es un gros sentimental, le taquina Julia.

 _—_ N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'aimes ?

 _—_ Présomptueux !

 _—_ Tu m'as pourtant toujours affirmé aimer les gros.

Julia s'esclaffa.

 _—_ Crois-tu qu'on nous attendra ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Les voyages sont toujours hasardeux, mais je ne doute pas que le premier qui nous reconnaîtra sur les quais courra transmettre la nouvelle aussi vite qu'un courrier impérial.

 _—_ J'avais demandé des nouvelles de Marcia à Andratus, mais il ne m'a pas répondu sur ce point. Il me tarde de la revoir.

 _—_ Tu aimes beaucoup cette jeune écervelée.

 _—_ Tu es injuste.

 _—_ Je l'aime bien aussi. Je suis seulement trop mou pour sa fougueuse vitalité, mais si elle se moque parfois, elle ne m'en tient pas trop rigueur, plaisanta Quintus.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est vrai que tu ne sais tirer pas tirer à l'arc et que tu montes comme un sac de millet.

 _—_ Marcia aime la compagnie des légionnaires et elle garde un impérissable souvenir de son séjour au Grand Domaine en compagnie des gladiatrices. Elle a l'âme d'une Amazone.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, rit Julia.

.

Leur arrivée à Patara se déroula comme Julia l'avait prévue. La mer était belle, les vents favorables, le navire avait été chargé de marchandises à ras bord et le capitaine demanda l'autorisation de ne pas apponter et de pouvoir repartir dès que Julia et sa suite seraient descendues à terre. Les deux sœurs se dirent adieux sur le pont et se réitérèrent des consignes de prudence. Quintus remercia chaleureusement Gaïa pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et lui souhaita bon voyage.

Un canot emmena le couple jusqu'au quai. L'arrivé du navire avait éveillé la curiosité des badauds et on reconnut Julia et Quintus avant même qu'ils n'eussent débarqué. Il avait fallu un nom, et la nouvelle de leur retour se propagea sur le forum, puis dans tous les quartiers de la ville.

Andratus avait garé un carpentum dans les entrepôts que possédait Julia et donné l'ordre de l'avancer dès que les maîtres seraient annoncés. Au milieu des hourras et des démonstrations d'affection, le couple décida d'envoyer Gaïus et ses trois protecteurs à la villa et d'accorder du temps à leurs amis et à leurs clientèles dans les parties aménagées en salles de réceptions dans les entrepôts de Julia. Elle y logeait parfois et y recevait des négociants ou des marchands avec qui elle faisait affaire.

Ils y reçurent durant plusieurs heures. Le propréteur Sextus Baebius Constans se déplaça en personne pour leur témoigner son amitié. Quand le soir arriva, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre leur fils. Julia s'étonna de n'avoir pas vu Marcia, mais il était possible que la jeune fille ne fût pas présente à Patara et elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Andratus leur souhaita chaleureusement la bienvenue tout comme l'intendant de Quintus, Sotérios. Les époux s'enquirent de Gaïus puis, ils s'isolèrent chacun de leur côté avec leur intendant. Quintus rechigna un peu, mais son intendant se montra si empressé, qu'il céda. Il songeait souvent à confier toutes ses affaires à Julia. Il pourrait alors se consacrer au droit et peut-être briguerait-il des fonctions officielles. Pourquoi ne deviendrait-il pas magistrat ?

Julia parla longuement avec Andratus, de ses affaires et de la gestion du Grand Domaine. Elle s'étonna ensuite de ce que Téos eût trouvé les moyens d'ouvrir une école de gladiateur :

 _—_ Il a participé à des munus à Patara ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Il s'est installé à Sidé en hiver, et ses gladiateurs ont été engagés au printemps à Antioche, puis à Byblos. Il est parti début mai pour la Grèce. À Corinthe. De là, il se rendra avec une partie de ses gladiateurs à Pompei. C'est là-bas, que votre sœur pourra prendre contact avec eux.

 _—_ Tu sais comment il a pu s'installer ? Où il a trouvé l'argent et les appuis ?

 _—_ Il avait des économies et il a intelligemment parié sur les gladiatrices, il y a maintenant vingt ans de cela.

 _—_ Personne ne l'a aidé ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pu obtenir aucun renseignement.

 _—_ Tu es allé visiter son ludus ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Mais j'ai demandé à un capitaine de le visiter.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Il m'a rapporté que c'était un très beau ludus, même si Téos recrute et qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé au maximum des capacités d'accueil de son école. Il possède aussi une très belle villa.

Julia hocha la tête.

 _—_ Je n'ai pu lui découvrir aucune relation suspecte. Personne qui aurait pu vous en vouloir assez pour vous éliminer. J'ai eu très peur, domina. Je croyais vous avoir perdue. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à la familia de Téos et pourquoi votre sœur désirait rencontrer la gladiatrice que vous aviez reçue à la villa ?

 _—_ Elle nous a sauvés la vie à moi et à Quintus. Si elle n'avait pas été là, nous serions morts.

 _—_ Elle… elle était présente lorsque vous avez attaqué ?!

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Comment est-ce possible ?

 _—_ Elle faisait partie des assassins engagés pour nous tuer.

 _—_ Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama Andratus.

 _—_ Je l'ai reconnue et quand elle a su que nous étions sa cible, elle a pris notre parti avec l'une de ses camarades.

 _—_ La rétiaire était aussi présente ?!

 _—_ Non, c'était une autre gladiatrice.

 _—_ Leur laniste les a louées pour participer à un meurtre ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elles savaient que…?

 _—_ Non, elles ne savaient rien, mais Aeshma nous a promis qu'elle essaierait de trouver le nom du commanditaire.

Andratus se plongea dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre la tentative de meurtre et les renseignements que lui avaient demandé Julia à propos de la familia de Téos et de la petite thrace.

 _—_ Andratus ?

 _—_ Oui, domina ?

 _—_ Je t'avais demandé des nouvelles de la jeune Marcia Atilia. Tu ne m'as pas répondu dans ton dernier courrier et je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Où est-elle ?

Andratus se pinça les lèvres.

 _—_ Valens Atilius a été rappelé en Cappadoce ?

Andratus secoua la tête.

 _—_ Il est reparti à Rome ?

 _—_ Non, domina.

 _—_ Alors ?

 _—_ Il est mort.

 _—_ Mort ?! Mais comment ?

 _—_ Il a été assassiné.

 _—_ Assassiné ? Et qu'est devenue Marcia ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Elle a été reçue au Grand Domaine juste avant qu'on ait appris la nouvelle. Ensuite, Lucius Caper, le cornicularius de Valens est venu la chercher et après... Elle est retournée à la caserne et on ne l'a plus revue. Elle a dû rejoindre sa famille.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas de famille, Andratus. Sa mère est morte en couche et elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'avait aucun proche parent.

 _—_ Un cousin ?

 _—_ Comment est mort Valens ? Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été assassiné.

 _—_ On n'a pas su grand-chose, répondit Andratus. Il a été tué lors de sa tournée d'été en Lycie, près de Podalia. Vous savez, la légion n'est pas très bavarde.

 _—_ Peut- être que Sextus Constans en saurait un peu plus.

 _—_ Cela m'étonnerait que le propréteur vous en parle, domina. Kaeso Atilius Valens était tribun.

Julia blêmit soudain.

 _—_ Domina, s'inquiéta Andratus. Ça ne va pas ?

 _—_ Andratus, tu m'as bien dit que Valens était avec des légionnaires ?

 _—_ Oui, on raconte que toute son escorte a été massacrée.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Fin août.

 _—_ Andratus, a-t-on retrouvé le sceau de Valens ?

 _—_ Je ne saurais vous le dire, domina.

 _—_ J'espère que oui, souffla Julia.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que sinon un héros s'est transformé en assassin.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

 _—_ Andratus, il me faut tout ce que tu peux trouver comme informations à propos de ce meurtre. Je veux aussi savoir ce qu'est devenue Marcia. Si personne ne sait rien. Retrouve Lucius Caper. Il était très proche d'elle, il doit savoir quelque chose.

 _—_ Je ferai de mon mieux, domina.

 _—_ Merci. Tu es un ami précieux, Andratus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Un véritable ami.

Andratus salua, ému, il l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'arriverait jamais à la considérer comme une amie. Elle resterait à jamais la domina. Elle l'avait acheté à Alexandrie, affranchi, formé. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Elle lui offrait son amitié, mais qu'avait-il à lui offrir en retour ? Son amitié ? Mais que valait celle-ci ?

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Mmm ? répondit distraitement Julia.

 _—_ Votre fils... je suis très heureux.

 _—_ Merci, Andratus.

Quand son intendant sortit, Julia se prit la tête entre les mains. Un légionnaire, fin août. Il y avait trop d'éléments concordants pour que ce fussent de simples coïncidences. Aeshma... Gaïa confirmerait, mais il y avait si peu de chance pour que Valens ne fût pas le sous-officier dont le sceau avait été rapporté par Aeshma à son laniste comme preuve que sa mission avait été accomplie avec succès. Qu'elle avait bien assassiné son propriétaire.

 _—_ Aeshma, murmura Julia.

La jeune gladiatrice l'avait émue quand elle l'avait vue courageusement combattre à la villa de Sextus Constans. Elle avait été touchée par son attitude au Grand Domaine. L'humilité si inattendue dont elle avait fait preuve envers son forgeron Berival, son implication quand elle soignait, sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Aeshma était une tueuse, Julia avait remarqué comme elle aimait se battre, se confronter physiquement aux autres, mais les mains qui savaient tenir un glaive, une sica ou un poignard, ces mains tâchées de sang, avaient su endormir Gaïa sur la banquette de massage, la détendre, soigner et, d'après ce que lui avait laissé entendre sa jeune sœur, se montrer douces, peut-être même tendres.

Julia avait aussi ressenti la blessure dont souffrait la jeune gladiatrice, une blessure qui ne s'était jamais refermée. Aeshma souffrait d'être une esclave. De s'être vue privée de sa liberté, d'avoir tout perdu. Julia comprenait ce sentiment et le combat que menait Aeshma contre elle-même. Elle l'avait aimée quand elle l'avait vue prendre soin de sa sœur, quand elle l'avait retrouvée en train de l'examiner avec l'œil d'un soigneur, quand elle l'avait recouverte d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle prît froid ou pour peut-être, préserver son intimité. Gaïa l'avait méchamment insultée, plusieurs fois, lui reprochant de se conduire comme une esclave. Pire, d'être une esclave jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Aeshma cherchait à se conformer à cette image, parce qu'on l'avait éduquée dans ce sens, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui garantissait de survivre et de rester, un tant soit peu, maîtresse de son destin. On choisissait de devenir gladiateur, même les esclaves avaient le choix de refuser. Aeshma avait choisi très jeune, lucidement. Son choix était honorable, Julia aurait peut-être fait le même si sa vie avait été différente. Aeshma avait voulu se préserver une part de liberté. Mais c'était une gladiatrice. Une esclave.

 _—_ Aeshma... répéta Julia.

À Bois Vert, la petite thrace avait fait mentir Gaïa. Elle avait oublié son laniste, ses obligations, ses ordres, elle avait recouvré son entière liberté et avait entraîné derrière elle sa camarade Astarté. Julia l'avait intégrée à sa familia. Et puis...

Aeshma avait assassiné Valens. Le père de Marcia. Même pas pour de l'argent, simplement parce que son laniste le lui avait ordonné. Marcia aimait Aeshma. Elle l'admirait. Pas seulement comme gladiatrice, mais comme quelqu'un dont on se sent proche. Aeshma lui avait sauvé la vie, mais en tuant Kaeso Atilius Valens, elle lui avait volé sa vie. Marcia avait disparu, mais si Julia la retrouvait, elle ne lui dirait jamais qu'elle aimait l'assassin de son père. La jeune fille ne reverrait d'ailleurs sans doute jamais la jeune gladiatrice et ce serait mieux ainsi. Mais ce crime laisserait peut-être à jamais dans l'esprit de Julia un profond malaise. Un sentiment de gâchis.

Gaïa ne connaissait pas vraiment Marcia, mais Julia redoutait la réaction de sa sœur quand elle apprendrait le crime dont s'était rendue coupable la jeune gladiatrice. Sa déception et sa colère. Gaïa n'identifierait pas le sceau si Aeshma s'en souvenait et le lui décrivait, mais elle l'apprendrait en rentrant à Patara. Au moins, Julia serait présente et Aeshma serait loin, elle échapperait ainsi aux représailles.

.

* * *

.

Les ouvriers fourmillaient, leurs outils à la main ou jetés dans des chars à deux roues dans lesquels s'entassaient des sacs de sables, de plâtres, des pierres taillées, des plaques de marbres. La ville semblait prise d'une incroyable frénésie de construction. De reconstruction.

Téos et ses gladiateurs avaient débarqué alors que la cinquième heure venait de passer. Le laniste avait donné des instructions à Atticus et à Publius Tidutanus qui accompagnait toujours les gladiateurs en déplacement. Il avait envoyé Gaelig, l'armurier de la familia, louer un char. Il y rangerait son matériel et les équipements des gladiateurs, puis il se rendrait directement au ludus municipal escorté par trois gardes.

Téos, une fois qu'il se fut assuré que ses instructions avaient été comprises, partit devant. Il devait rencontrer les munéraires. Le munus avait été organisé par le conseil de la ville. Un munus pour apaiser les dieux et convaincre leurs concitoyens que Pompéi était toujours une ville de plaisir dans laquelle il faisait bon vivre. Seize ans auparavant, un tremblement de terre avait pratiquement rasé la ville et depuis, des secousses avaient entretenu une peur rampante. Une malaise qui n'avait pas empêché les édiles et les habitants de se lancer dans de grands travaux de reconstruction et d'embellissement. Ils avaient surtout, rapidement restauré et consolidé le grand amphithéâtre. Les Pompéiens se passionnaient pour les combats de gladiateurs et plus cruelle avaient été pour eux l'interdit qui avait frappé la ville vingt ans auparavant que le tremblement de terre qui avait suivi.

Au cours d'un spectacle, une rixe avaient éclaté entre les habitants de Pompéi et ceux de la ville voisine de Nocera. Elle s'était soldée par de nombreux morts. Des familles s'étaient plaintes à Néron et l'Empereur avait interdit, pour une période de dix ans, l'organisation de munus à Pompéi. Un drame. C'était pourquoi, après le grand tremblement de terre, l'amphithéâtre avait si promptement retrouvé sa splendeur.

Téos avait été contacté pour ses gladiatrices. Six paires s'affronteraient sur deux jours. Il avait accepté à la condition de pouvoir engager le même nombre d'hommes. Pompéi était proche de Rome, et nombreux étaient les habitants de la capitale impériale qui venaient y passer quelques jours de détente et y rechercher plaisirs et tranquillité. De riches romains y possédaient dans les murs ou dans la campagne environnante, de très belles villas de villégiature. Téos espérait se faire remarquer. L'amphithéâtre de Pompéi lui servirait d'étale. Il y exposerait ses gladiateurs. Il était connu en Orient, quelque peu en Grèce, mais quand on organisait des jeux dans la péninsule italienne, personne ne pensait à faire appel à ses services. Il se ferait un nom à Pompéi. Il savait qu'un munus devait avoir lieu peu de temps après à Capoue et s'il manœuvrait bien, il y engagerait ses filles. Deux, quatre, l'important était qu'on les vît combattre. Téos possédait une foi absolue dans les talents de ses gladiatrices, du moins dans ceux de ses melioras, et il se frottait les mains quand il voyait combattre sur le sable Marpessa, Xantha, Dacia, Enyo, Penthésilée et Lysippé. Ses deux plus jeunes recrues promettaient aussi beaucoup. Galini avait déjà trois victoires à son actif, quant à Marcia...

Ah, Marcia ! Les dieux l'avaient béni en lui apportant cette fille sur un plateau. Son contrat spécifiait qu'elle ne pouvait combattre que six fois par an, mais il s'arrangerait bien pour passer outre. Avec ou sans la bénédiction de la jeune fille.

.

Marcia marchait fièrement au milieu de ses compagnes, presque épaule contre épaule aux côtés d'Astarté, mais son regard ne cessait de s'étonner. Les gladiateurs remontaient lentement la voie qui menait de la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée pour entrer dans la ville, au forum. La foule se pressait, des chars emplissaient la rue et leurs conducteurs, mêlant flatteries et insultes, encourageaient leurs bêtes à avancer. Ils débouchèrent sur le forum. Les colporteurs et les marchands y remballaient leurs marchandises, attiraient parfois le chaland pour vendre des biens périssables qui seraient à jeter s'ils ne trouvaient pas maintenant acquéreur.

Si le passage des gladiateurs dans la rue n'avait pas trop attiré de regards, il n'en fut pas de même sur le forum. L'espace, largement ouvert, donna à tous et à chacun, la possibilité de les détailler et de les admirer. Les gladiateurs bombèrent inconsciemment le torse, firent jouer leurs biceps laissés nus par les manches courtes de leurs tuniques et se fendirent de sourires charmeurs.

 _—_ Quelle bande de crétins, grommela Aeshma qui marchait devant Marcia.

Marcia les trouvaient fats, mais amusants. Et puis, n'avaient-ils pas raison de se montrer fiers de leur musculature ? De se vendre, de se mettre en valeur ? La cena aurait lieu dans quatre jours, s'ils attiraient dès maintenant les regards, ils en tireraient des bénéfices en nature et des admirateurs qui les soutiendraient lors des combats à venir. L'attention de la foule ne s'attarda pas tant sur les hommes si beaux et fascinants qu'ils pussent être, que sur les douze femmes qui les accompagnaient. Elles portaient une tenue inhabituelle pour des femmes : tuniques courtes sans manches retenues par de larges ceintures de cuir et caligaes dont les clous frappaient en cadence le pavement du forum. Leurs cheveux pendaient librement sur leurs épaules ou se trouvaient maintenus de diverses façons par des liens de cuir. La rumeur naquit dans la bouche d'un adolescent et se transmit d'un bout à l'autre du forum.

 _—_ Ce sont les gladiatrices annoncées par les affiches.

 _—_ Oui, elles sont douze et les affiches parlaient de six paires.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais vu de femmes combattre.

 _—_ En tout cas, question musculature, elles n'ont rien à envier aux hommes.

 _—_ Dommage qu'on ne les appaire pas avec eux.

 _—_ Oh, oui ! Ce serait une bonne idée.

 _—_ Nos édiles sont trop conservateurs.

 _—_ Ils font combattre des femmes et tu les traites de conservateurs ?

 _—_ N'empêche, si Titus inaugure le Flavien et y appaire des gladiatrices contre des gladiateurs, je fais le déplacement.

 _—_ Encore faudra-t-il que tu obtiennes des places.

 _—_ On dit que l'amphithéâtre, pourra accueillir cinquante mille personnes, plus du double du nôtre.

 _—_ La population de Rome compte plus d'un million d'habitants.

 _—_ Mais Titus ne donnera pas des jeux sur deux jours. Je suis sûr que tous ceux qui veulent y assister au moins une fois, le pourront.

 _—_ Il faut d'abord qu'il le termine et ensuite, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'une femme puisse battre un homme sur le sable.

 _—_ Retrouvons-nous demain, Caïus. Et si elles te font changer d'avis, tu me devras cent deniers.

 _—_ Cent deniers ?! se récria le jeune Caïus.

 _—_ Cent deniers, confirma son ami.

Le dit Caïus sourit et tapa dans la main de son camarade en signe d'accord. Sûr de gagner. Des femmes ne pourraient jamais égaler des hommes sur le sable.

.

Cinq jours plus tard, il tendit à son ami, une bourse contenant très exactement la somme de cent deniers. À cet instant il n'avait vu combattre que trois paires de gladiatrices, mais cela lui avait suffi.

Penthésilée et Lysippé avaient redoublé de violence et de puissance dans leur armatura de secutors, Sabina avait déployé toute son agilité bondissante face à la solide Xantha, Marpessa et Enyo qui comme elle combattaient sous l'armatura des thraces, avaient offert au public une magnifique démonstration d'escrime. Les trois paires de gladiatrices avait donné le meilleur d'elles-mêmes et Téos leur promit pour le lendemain soir, du vin et des mets fins, ainsi qu'une généreuse prime à leur retour au ludus de Sidé. Il les donna en exemple aux hommes qui pourtant, pour ceux qui avaient déjà combattu, n'avaient pas démérité face à des adversaires que certains ne connaissaient pas, et encouragé les autres à ne pas le décevoir et à égaler, sinon à surpasser la performance de leurs six camarades.

Aeshma grognait dans son coin, vexée que Téos osât douter de leurs qualités. Il l'avait miraculeusement appairée à Atalante et elle attendait avec impatience de prendre une revanche restée sans suite depuis le mois de juin de l'année dernière. Marcia avait été allouée à Astarté, ce qui ne lui semblait pas un combat très équilibré, mais plutôt intelligemment pensé de la part de Téos.

Marcia avait gagné son premier combat. Elle avait égorgé. Maintenant, pour son deuxième combat, la jeune gladiatrice devait réaliser qu'elle n'était pas invincible, qu'elle devait encore travailler pour atteindre un jour le premier palus. Astarté saurait profiter de toutes ses faiblesses sans l'humilier et la mettre suffisamment en valeur pour que le public l'appréciât. Les melioras en avaient parlé entre elles. La Dace aux large épaules avait sur ce point, rassuré Aeshma et Atalante, et leur avait promis que le combat aurait aux yeux du public l'aspect d'un véritable combat, mais que pour elle, il tiendrait lieu d'entraînement en situation réelle. Atalante était restée silencieuse alors qu'Aeshma remerciait Astarté et lui donnait quelques conseils.

On appela pour la cena. Les gladiateurs concernés s'examinèrent une dernière fois, s'assurant que leurs corps étaient suffisamment et uniformément huilé, que les plis de leurs subligaculum tombaient avec élégance. Atalante essuya un coin de l'œil à Marcia qui souriait aux divinités sans la voir. Le public était venu nombreux. Hommes comme femmes. Téos s'était arrangé pour placer ses gladiatrices à des places stratégiques, appairées comme elles le seraient dans l'arène. Aeshma et Atalante dînèrent en silence. Leurs camarades gladiateurs se chargeant de l'animation. À une autre table, Galini s'amusait tandis que Margarita gardait un silence austère et mangeait avec modération. Plus étonnant, Astarté mangeait elle aussi en silence. À ses côtés, Marcia paraissait atteindre les sommets du bonheur. Elle se montrait volubile, riait et puis tout à coup, s'abîmait dans une rêverie, rougissait, souriait et recommençait à parler. Atalante l'observait.

 _—_ Aesh... dit-elle soudain à sa camarade.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Il faut qu'on parle.

 _—_ De quoi ? Du combat ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Alors, de quoi ?

 _—_ De Marcia.

Aeshma leva un regard attentif sur Atalante.

 _—_ Tu n'as rien remarqué depuis Corinthe ? lui demanda la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Non, enfin si, elle ressemble plus à la fille que nous avions connue à Patara.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Ben, je ne sais pas, grogna Aeshma. Elle parle plus, elle sourit plus, elle pose des tas de questions.

 _—_ Elle est heureuse ? la coupa Atalante.

Aeshma regarda la jeune fille.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est ça peut-être. Ça l'a libérée d'être devenue une gladiatrice.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? demanda Atalante ironique.

 _—_ Oui, affirma Aeshma d'un ton convaincu.

 _—_ Bon, concéda Atalante. Mais tu crois que c'est la seule raison qui la rende heureuse ?

 _—_ Oui, elle est notre égale maintenant. Elle peut être plus proche de nous sans que cela ne pose de problème.

Atalante soupira. Aeshma vivait dans son monde. Elle surveillait attentivement la familia et pourtant, elle restait complètement aveugle à ce qui se tramait sous son nez.

 _—_ Et Astarté, comment tu la trouves ? reprit Atalante.

 _—_ Astarté ? demanda Aeshma confuse. Pourquoi tu me parles d'Astarté ?

 _—_ Pff… Vraiment, Aesh, souffla Atalante. Mais réponds à ma question, comment tu trouves Astarté ?

 _—_ Ben, normale, comme d'habitude.

 _—_ Comme d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ?

 _—_ Ben, elle mange, fit Aeshma en regardant la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Beaucoup ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait d'autre ?

 _—_ Ben, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse d'autre ?

Astarté mangeait peu, buvait très peu, quoi d'autre ? Rien de spécial. Aeshma ne comprenait pas ce qu'Atalante lui voulait.

 _—_ Oui, justement, elle ne fait rien, approuva la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Et alors ?

 _—_ Je croyais que tu la trouvais trop bavarde.

 _—_ Ah... ben, oui, c'est vrai, elle parle moins en ce moment, reconnut la jeune Parthe. C'est reposant d'ailleurs. Elle n'a peut-être plus rien à dire, conclut-elle narquoisement.

 _—_ Oh, si, elle a des choses à dire, répliqua Atalante lentement. Mais ça dépend à qui.

La conversation commençait à déplaire à Aeshma.

 _—_ Explique.

 _—_ À partir de ce soir, tu vas l'observer très attentivement.

 _—_ On combat demain.

 _—_ Justement. Tu ne la quittes pas des yeux et on parle demain soir.

Aeshma se renfrogna. Mais Atalante voulait être sûre qu'elle bénéficierait de toute son attention quand elle lui parlerait plus tard.

 _—_ Tu joues à quoi, Ata ? maugréa la petite thrace.

 _—_ Si tu veux le savoir, je crois qu'on a un gros problème et comme nous en sommes toutes les deux à l'origine, je veux voir avec toi ce qu'on peut faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

 _—_ Demain, Aesh. On en parle demain.

 _—_ Mais...

Atalante ne daigna pas écouter ses protestations, elle se leva et partit rejoindre la table de Piscès. C'était lui qui l'avait prévenue. Il avait choisi d'en parler à Atalante parce qu'elle était rétiaire et surtout, parce que c'était celle qui était le plus à même de l'écouter et de pouvoir empêcher que cela n'allât trop loin. S'il avait vu, les autres finiraient par le voir. Téos finirait par le voir.

.

Aeshma jura en parthe. Elle regardait et que voyait-elle ? Rien. Rien du tout. Enfin presque rien, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua que Marcia profitait de chaque occasion qui lui était donnée pour toucher Astarté : elle s'appuyait contre son épaule, elle effleurait ses doigts, lui donnait parfois des coups de poings amicaux dans le bras en riant. La jeune Dace ne réagissait pas, elle écoutait Lucanus qui racontait, Aeshma ne savait quoi, à grand renfort de gestes et elle semblait complètement ignorer la présence de la jeune fille, même quand celle-ci lui donnait des coups de poing.

La soirée avança, Astarté but un peu plus sans vraiment y prêter attention et peu à peu, Aeshma la vit cesser d'ignorer Marcia. La jeune fille aussi bavarde que Lucanus discutait à bâtons rompus avec Velox, Ajax et Germanus. Astarté, le coude sur la table, appuya son menton sur son poing et soudain, Aeshma résista à l'envie de se lever et d'aller lui taper dessus. De lui donner la correction de sa vie. Elle écrasa son poing sur la table avec tant de violence que les assiettes sautèrent et qu'un pot de posca se renversa. Les amateurs de munus poussèrent des cris de surprises et s'égayèrent quand ils virent qui avait provoqué cet éclat.

 _—_ Eh, Aeshma, grogna Jason, un mirmillon bourru. Tu nous prives de posca là.

 _—_ Plains-toi, répliqua Aeshma sèchement. Tu y verras plus clair demain.

Le mirmillon prit appui sur ses deux poings, mais le jeune Gallus lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Aeshma était énervée, si Jason lui en donnait l'occasion, il le regretterait. Gallus, parce qu'il combattait sous l'armatura des thraces, s'entraînait souvent aux côtés d'Aeshma. Il savait quand il ne fallait pas se frotter à elle. Il proposa aimablement à son compagnon d'aller chercher un nouveau pot de posca et lui assura que le prix de mille gobelets de posca aigrelette ne valait pas d'amorcer une querelle ce soir. Jason se rassit. Aeshma grimaça, vida un gobelet cul-sec et décida qu'elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle était tellement contrariée, tellement furieuse, qu'elle oublia qu'elle avait approché un thrace un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et que le garçon avait favorablement accueilli sa proposition de passer une partie de la nuit avec elle. Il l'interpella quand elle passa près de lui et elle l'envoya rudement bouler en bougonnant qu'elle avait changé d'avis, qu'elle était énervée et que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle allait pouvoir se détendre. Le gladiateur en resta les bras ballants et ses camarades, une fois qu'Aeshma eut le dos tourné, s'en prirent à sa virilité et lui vantèrent les attraits d'une jolie ludia en dédommagement. Le thrace ravala sa fierté et se consola en jouant aux dés. Sur le chemin de la sortie, Aeshma croisa soudain le regard d'Atalante, elle se dirigea vers elle, mais la jeune Syrienne secoua la tête. Aeshma, vu son expression, avait certainement compris, mais elle devait d'abord digérer l'information et confirmer ses doutes.

.

Atalante et Aeshma combattirent les dernières. La grande rétiaire s'était félicitée d'être appairée à Aeshma, mais plus l'heure du combat approchait et plus elle le regrettait. Les gladiateurs étaient parqués dans deux petites pièces aménagées à chacune des entrées principales de l'amphithéâtre. Aeshma avait été d'une humeur sombre durant toute la matinée. Elle en avait passé une bonne partie, isolée dans un coin et avait occupé ce qui lui restait de temps libre à frapper le palus comme une forcenée jusqu'à ce que Téos envoyât Tidutanus la mettre au repos. L'humeur de la petite thrace avait définitivement sombré lors de la pompa. Ensuite, elle avait attendu son combat assise par terre et l'air si mauvais que même Marcia qui l'adorait n'avait osé l'approcher. Aeshma en ressentit encore plus de frustration et celle-ci s'accentua quand elle vit Astarté rentrer dans la pièce et se fendre d'un grand sourire quand Marcia lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Aeshma se reprocha sa bêtise et son aveuglement, et remâchait sa colère en se traitant d'âne bâté. Elle en voulait aussi à Atalante et puis à tout le monde.

Astarté et Marcia combattirent avant elle et elles la saluèrent en la croisant sur le sable. Marcia avait perdu, elle était blessée au bras, mais elle avait obtenu sans contestations la _missio_ et affichait un sourire rayonnant. Aeshma n'avait pas pu assister à leur affrontement et si elle n'avait pas déjà été sur le sable, elle aurait giflé Marcia. Son souffle sous l'effet de la colère, devint bruyant derrière la visière de son casque. Atalante le remarqua et osa lui demander si elle allait bien. Aeshma lui cracha qu'elle allait la saigner et qu'elle irait ensuite massacrer tout monde. Atalante n'insista pas. Aeshma racontait n'importe quoi, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne tentât pas de mettre à exécution sa première affirmation.

Atalante adorait se battre avec Aeshma. Téos qui craignait leurs excès, ne les avait appairées que trois fois, quatre si on comptait le combat privé à Patara. Mais Atalante n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce combat injuste. Pour les trois autres, elle avait gagné la deuxième fois, perdu la première et la troisième fois. Elle rêvait, elle aussi, de prendre sa revanche. Elle observa le casque qui lui faisait face et lui cachait les traits d'Aeshma. Elle lisait de la tension dans le corps de la petite thrace et surtout de la fébrilité. Aeshma passait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et les muscles de son avant-bras droit se contractaient régulièrement, signe qu'elle serrait et desserrait sa main sur le manche de sa sica. Tout à coup, Atalante eût voulu pouvoir remettre leur affrontement.

L'arbitre ordonna le début du combat. Aeshma bondit comme un fauve et seule la vivacité d'Atalante lui évita de se prendre d'un côté, la parma et de l'autre, la sica. Aeshma multiplia les attaques hargneuses, elle se jetait, parma en avant sur le trident d'Atalante et semblait y prendre du plaisir car elle s'obstina dans cette attaque inutile et épuisante pour elle comme pour Atalante. Le public lui, apprécia, parce qu'Aeshma bondissait et que les pointes du trident résonnaient durement sur sa parma. Selon, son attaque ou la réaction d'Atalante, soit la grande rétiaire était projetée en arrière, soit la thrace rebondissait comme une balle sur un mur. Aeshma courait des risques. Si Atalante déviait son trident ou qu'il ripait sur la courbe de la parma, elle embrocherait la jeune Parthe. Elle décida de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait changer de tactique. Elle se déplaça rapidement sur sa gauche alors que la thrace l'attaquait et son trident vint mordre la chair juste au‑dessus de la ceinture d'Aeshma. Une des dents accrocha. Atalante se fendit en avant et la chair se déchira. Aeshma lui arriva dessus vive comme l'éclair, mais la jeune Syrienne se dégagea rapidement. Elle recula et se mit en garde. Aeshma se replia derrière sa parma. Le sang coulait et colorait son pagne d'un rouge profond.

La jeune Parthe, étouffée par son casque, soufflait comme un soufflet de forge et l'air chaud qui sortait de ses poumons en feu lui inondait le visage de sueur. Son cœur battait la chamade et des étoiles se formaient devant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête. Atalante recommença à se déplacer et fit lentement tournoyer son filet. Si Aeshma ne bougeait pas, elle allait se faire prendre comme une vulgaire bonite. Atalante lança. Aeshma esquiva, la foule hurla, les cornus sonnèrent. La jeune Syrienne avait perdu son filet, mais elle n'avait pas renoncé à attraper sa bonite et son trident la poursuivait sans relâche. Aeshma courait, esquivait, la jeune Syrienne la pressait sans répit. Le trident la toucha une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, Aeshma s'étouffa de rage. Devant les yeux ébahis du public, elle jeta sa parma. On la traita de folle, de suicidaire et les huées emplirent l'amphithéâtre. Atalante sans renoncer au combat, se pinça les lèvres. À quoi jouait Aeshma ? Si elle faisait n'importe quoi, elle allait non seulement perdre, mais en plus se faire égorger.

 _—_ Aeshma ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune Parthe noyée au milieu des cris et de la musique, protégée par son casque, ne l'entendit pas. Elle continua à reculer et à esquiver tout en dénouant de sa main libre les attaches de son casque. Elle jura parce que ses doigts tremblaient d'énervement, mais elle y réussit enfin. Elle libéra les volets qui lui protégeaient la figure et arracha son casque. Elle le lança rageusement par terre et s'immobilisa, tête baissée, le visage en sueur, les cheveux collés sur le front, le regard en dessous, noir de colère.

Atalante recula d'un pas. La sica d'Aeshma n'était pas très grande, pas bien plus longue que le poignard qu'elle maintenait contre la hampe de son trident. Elle se redressa, planta son regard dans celui d'Aeshma et d'un geste ample, jeta son trident à terre. Aeshma lui adressa un sourire carnassier. À armes égales. Aeshma serait seulement désavantagée par le poids de ses ocréas, mais Atalante doutait que cela la gênât vraiment. Par contre, elle avait les jambes et les cuisses protégées et Atalante ne pourrait pas l'affaiblir en la blessant à ces endroits-là.

La foule avait hurlé son mépris quand Aeshma avait retiré son casque, elle pensait qu'elle allait abandonner, mais la suite la laissa perplexe. La thrace se remettait en garde, la rétiaire abandonnait la sienne pour… pour jeter son trident ? Et se remettre aussitôt en garde, elle aussi armée de son seul poignard ? Elles allaient continuer ?

 _—_ Je ne regrette pas mes cent deniers, s'écria Caïus à son ami, installés tous deux dans les gradins du premier rang réservés aux notables. Dieux ! Que ces femmes sont excitantes ! Et ces deux-là, nous offrent deux combats en un seul ? D'abord une paire qui met en scène une rétiaire et une thrace et maintenant quoi ? Un combat au poignard ? À la sica ? Mais pourquoi, par Mars, n'avons-nous plus souvent droit à des femmes ?

Tout le monde ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme du jeune Caïus, Aeshma avait violé les règles. Mais le ballet sanglant qu'offrirent ensuite les deux gladiatrices au public de Pompéi fit taire les puristes.

Atalante et Aeshma se connaissaient et elles réagissaient au moindre de leurs mouvements. Se retrouver à l'air libre avait redonné de l'énergie à la petite thrace et les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent sauvagement, n'hésitant pas à découper, à trancher, à planter. Elles se ménageaient des pauses en se tournant autour comme deux bêtes sauvages ou cherchaient à s'impressionner, dressées l'une en face de l'autre comme le font les ours des montagnes ou les loups. Un dernier assaut brutal incita l'arbitre à arrêter le combat. Les deux gladiatrices étaient couvertes de sang. Atalante et Aeshma se redressèrent. Et leurs armes pendirent au bout de leur bras, pointes tournées vers le sol.

Téos s'arrachait les cheveux. Appairer ces deux folles tournait toujours au chaos. Elles manquaient à chaque fois de se trucider et s'il avait espéré les engager à Capoue, elles avaient définitivement rendu cette idée impossible. Il n'était pas médecin, mais…

 _—_ Atticus !

 _—_ Dominus ?

 _—_ Tu peux diagnostiquer d'ici leur état ?

 _—_ Elles ne combattront pas avant au moins trois semaines, du moins... si aucun coup ne les a tranchées trop profondément.

 _—_ Je vais les…

 _—_ Mais écoute, dominus, fit doucement Atticus. Écoute le public. Si tu voulais montrer de quoi tes gladiatrices sont capables, elles ont admirablement servi tes projets, Atalante et Aeshma les premières.

L'amphithéâtre ovationnait les deux gladiatrices. Elles leur avaient offert une admirable prestation. Excitante, sauvage, sanglante. Technique.

 _—_ Atticus, dit Téos. Envoie des gladiateurs les chercher, non pas des gladiateurs, des gladiatrices.

 _—_ Bien, dominus.

Le médecin avait appris à connaître le laniste, il envoya Marcia, Astarté, Marpessa et Galini. Le public reconnut Marcia à sa blondeur, Astarté à sa taille et à sa carrure, les deux autres étaient jeunes. Les spectateurs saluèrent leur entrée par des cris et des applaudissements. Atalante s'appuya sur l'épaule bienvenue d'Astarté.

 _—_ Quand je pense que tu m'as reproché à Patara d'être une tarée, lui dit la Dace d'un ton goguenard.

 _—_ Vous l'étiez.

 _—_ On n'est pas sorties de l'arène en pissant le sang et où est le casque d'Aeshma ?

 _—_ Elle l'a retiré pendant le combat.

Astarté se mit à rire et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite thrace qui avait d'abord refusé qu'on l'aide avant d'accepter finalement l'épaule amicale de Marpessa. Mais avant cela, elle avait envoyé Marcia récupérer son casque, ainsi que le filet et le trident d'Atalante.

 _—_ J'adore cette fille, rit Astarté.

 _—_ Mouais, je doute que ce soit réciproque en ce moment.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle me reproche ? s'étonna la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Elle sait.

Astarté pâlit et ne prononça plus un mot.

.

Un violent coup fit sauter la clenche qui maintenait la porte de la cellule fermée et le battant frappa durement contre le mur. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices qui se tenaient assises sur le grabat, sautèrent sur leurs pieds, prêtes à se battre. Elles se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'une de l'autre et la plus grande glissa devant la plus petite.

 _—_ Sors d'ici, Marcia, gronda Aeshma d'un ton menaçant.

 _—_ Aeshma...

 _—_ Sors ! hurla Aeshma.

 _—_ Vas-y, l'encouragea Astarté en poussant doucement la jeune fille dans le dos.

 _—_ Mais...

Atalante apparut derrière Aeshma. Aussi pâle qu'elle. Elles étaient censées se trouver à l'infirmerie.

 _—_ Viens, Marcia, lui dit amicalement la jeune Syrienne. Aeshma doit parler à Astarté, et... toi et moi, on doit avoir une petite conversation.

 _—_ Mais...

Aeshma la saisit par le bras. La jeune fille se dégagea et lança un poing. Astarté l'arrêta.

 _—_ Non, Marcia, s'il te plaît.

 _—_ Aeshma, la prévint Marcia. Si tu lui fais du mal...

 _—_ J'aimerais bien lui casser la gueule, siffla Aeshma. Mais je ferai ça un autre jour.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle n'est pas en état se battre, Marcia. Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes, lui expliqua Astarté.

 _—_ Et tu as bien de la chance, Astarté, siffla Aeshma.

La jeune fille sortit. Aeshma ferma la porte et se retourna. Elle fit un pas et vacilla. Astarté se précipita pour la soutenir.

 _—_ Aeshma, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu as décidé de crever dans ma cellule et de me faire accuser de ton meurtre ? plaisanta Astarté.

 _—_ T'es vraiment con.

Astarté la guida vers son grabat. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et se tint debout devant elle sans savoir trop quelle attitude adopter.

 _—_ Assied-toi, abrutie, bougonna Aeshma à la jeune Dace.

Astarté s'assit maladroitement.

 _—_ Il faut que ça cesse, Astarté.

 _—_ Je sais, murmura la jeune Dace d'un air coupable. Mais...

 _—_ Mais quoi ?! s'énerva Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi es-tu ici, Aeshma ? Pour elle ?

 _—_ Pas seulement. Pour toi aussi.

 _—_ Pour moi ? s'étonna la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Ouais, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi. Alors... ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

Astarté s'affaissa sur elle-même, tête basse, épaules courbées, dos rond. Aeshma hocha la tête et posa une main amicale sur le genou de la jeune Dace. Ça, elle comprenait.

.

Chez Atalante la même conversation se répétait à quelques variantes près, Marcia savait .

— Je l'aime, avoua-t-elle, tête baissée, à Atalante.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE****

* * *

 ** **.****

 ** **Ahenobarbus :**** Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus, Néron. Ahenobarbus se traduit en français par Barbe d'airain.

.

 ** **Vespasien, Titus et Bérénice**** **:**

Vespasien est né le 17 novembre 9 dans le Latium. Il est mort à Aquae Cutiliae le 24 juin 79. Il accède à la fonction d'Empereur le 22 décembre 69 à l'âge de 60 ans.

Titus est né le 30 décembre 39 et succède à son père à l'âge de 40 ans. Son frère Domitien.

Il a connu Bérénice en 67 en Judée. Fille du roi Hérode Agrippa premier, dernier roi de Judée. Restée en Judée quand Titus rejoint Rome elle le rejoint cependant en 75 et vit alors avec lui.

Bérénice a inspiré de nombreux écrivains de Racine en passant par Corneille, Madeleine de Scudéry , Robert Brasillach. En 2015, Nathalie Azoulai aobtenu le prix Médicis en publiant : _Titus n'aimait pas Bérénice_.

Mozart a composé un Opéra racontant son histoire d'amour contrarié avec Titus.

Outre l'histoire d'amour qu'elle partagea avec Titus et qui lui attira la haine du peuple romain (Reine d'Orient mariée trois fois, juive...), elle est citée dans le Nouveau Testament. Paul de Tarse a rencontré Agrippa et Bérénice à Jérusalem où il comparut devant eux pour une sombre histoire de blasphème et de trouble à l'ordre public. Agrippa et Bérénice l'auraient fait libéré (les actes des Apôtres disent qu'ils auraient été envoyé être jugé à Rome en tant que citoyen romain. La réalité historique pencherait pour un non-lieu.) La tradition veut que Paul ait touché le cœur de la reine et aurait à cette occasion incité Bérénice et Agrippa à se confesser, à faire amende honorable et à ne plus vivre dans le péché. Bérénice était en effet soupçonné d'entretenir une relation incestueuse avec son frère Agrippa, parce que le frère et la sœur se partageait équitablement le trône et régnait de concert sur une partie de la Judée et d'un territoire qui se situait au nord-est de la Judée.

 _._

 **Portus** : Situé à 32 km à l'ouest de Rome le Portus était le plus grand port de l'Empire. l'Empereur Claude décida sa construction en 42. Il doublait ainsi le port d'Ostie devenu trop petit pour Rome qui comptait à l'époque de Claude près d'un million d'habitants.

 _._

 ** **Les dernières paroles de Vespasien**** _ **:**_ La tradition historique lui attribue bien ces dernières paroles : « Il faut qu'un Empereur meure debout ».

 _._

 ** **Pompéi**** :

L'amphithéâtre de la ville fut construit entre - 65 et -70 grâce à la générosité de deux magistrats pompéiens. Le bâtiment mesurait 140 mètres sur 105 et l'arène 66,80 mètres sur 35,40, et il pouvait accueillir 20 000 spectateurs. Très endommagé par le tremblement de terre qui secoua la ville en 63, il fut rapidement consolidé, là encore, grâce à de généreux donateurs.

.

.

.


	11. Les enchaînées R

Je remercie Tatchou pour ses relectures.

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

* * *

.

.

.

À l'infirmerie, une fois les soins terminés, Téos était venu leur faire la morale. Il avait accusé Aeshma d'être incontrôlable, Atalante de la suivre dans ses délires et leur avait déclaré qu'il était heureux qu'elles ne fussent pas nées à Sparte parce qu'en les voyant, les Lacédémoniens auraient toute suite vu qu'elles étaient folles et les auraient balancées sans plus attendre du haut de la falaise où ils jetaient leurs nouveaux-nés mal formés. Les deux gladiatrices restèrent muettes de surprise de se voir ainsi noyées sous les imprécations alors que derrière lui, Atticus et Typhon souriaient à pleines dents.

 _—_ Vous êtes folles, jura Téos. Mais par tous les dieux ! Que ne donnerais-je pour avoir vingt gladiateurs comme vous. Au moins, je n'aurais pas si peur de vous perdre, maugréa-t-il. Peu m'importerait qu'à chaque fois que je vous appaire ensemble, l'une de vous deux manque d'y laisser sa peau ou son intégrité.

 _—_ Elles vont bien, dominus, intervint Atticus. Elles pourront rapidement reprendre l'entraînement, mais il faudra attendre un peu avant qu'elles se montrent aptes à retourner sur le sable.

 _—_ Je voulais les emmener à Capoue, grogna Téos. On y donne un munus dans dix jours, je suis sûr de pouvoir y ajouter une ou deux paires de gladiatrices et peut-être même de gladiateurs.

Il les avait regardées l'air contrarié puis, il avait pointé un doigt menaçant dans leur direction.

 _—_ Vous allez rentrer, mais vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau. Et quand je vous retrouverai, j'espère que Typhon et Herennius ne tariront pas d'éloges à votre sujet.

 _—_ Herennius ne s'est jamais plaint de nous, dominus, protesta Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu es tellement sûre de toi, Aeshma. Tu sais qu'un jour cela finira mal ? Que tu n'es pas éternelle ? lui dit-il méchamment.

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice, dominus. Je sais cela depuis le premier jour.

 _—_ Oui, tu es tellement maligne ! Et toi, Atalante ?

 _—_ Dans le désert, chaque nouveau jour qui se lève sonne comme une victoire sur la mort.

 _—_ Pff… souffla le laniste énervé. Reposez-vous. Une dernière chose : vous étiez fâchées avant de rentrer dans sur le sable ?

Aeshma se renfrogna, Atalante se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mais elle répondit :

 _—_ Non, dominus. Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?

 _—_ Toi, tu n'étais pas fâchée, Atalante. Mais toi, Aeshma ? Je te regarde combattre depuis huit ans, je te connais. Tu as combattu comme une sauvage. Ça encore, ça peut passer, mais tu t'es montrée fébrile et ça, ça ne te ressemble pas.

 _—_ Je n'ai aucun grief envers Atalante. Je voulais seulement montrer à ces gens de quoi nous sommes capables.

 _—_ Mmm, fit Téos pas vraiment dupe de son mensonge. Je crois qu'ils se souviendront de votre prestation. Les gardes ont eu de la peine à empêcher vos admirateurs de forcer les portes du ludus. Ils avaient beau leur dire que vous étiez mourantes, ça n'en a découragé aucun. J'ai un tas d'invitations privées vous concernant et on a mis les cadeaux qui vous ont été apportés dans ta cellule, Atalante. Vous êtes insupportables, mais je ne vous volerai pas ce que les gens considèrent que vous méritez.

 _—_ Merci, dominus, dit Atalante tandis qu'Aeshma se contentait de grogner.

Téos grimaça puis, il les regarda avec attention. Atalante sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elles, mais il hésitait.

 _—_ Vous savez, dit-il lentement. Votre appartenance au _primus palus_ ne vous dispense pas de vous conformer au règlement et ne vous protège pas des sanctions si vous le violez.

 _—_ Nous le savons, dominus, lui assura Atalante.

 _—_ Oui ? Ben, faites passer le message à Sabina et Astarté.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Elles ont, euh…

 _—_ Dites-leur, c'est tout.

Le ton avait été coupant, glacial et lourd de menace. Téos les laissa méditer sur ses dernières paroles et sortit accompagné de Typhon.

 _—_ Atticus, tu sais quelque chose ? lui demande la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Non. Je soigne, Atalante. Je ne vis pas avec vous. À part Aeshma, je ne vois les gladiateurs que quand ils requièrent mes soins. Ce serait bien que vous restiez ici cette nuit. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne veux pas que vous dormiez isolées dans vos cellules. Il y a des couches à côté. Elles sont propres et Métrios restera ici si vous avez besoin d'aide. Les autres blessés n'ont pas besoin de soins très importants.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas envie de… maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne t'ai pas donné le choix de refuser, Shamiram.

 _—_ Pff, souffla d'exaspération la petite thrace. D'accord, Atticus, d'accord, mais juste cette nuit.

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça le médecin. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, mais ne prenez pas à la légère la mise en garde de Téos. S'il a quelque chose à reprocher à Sabina ou Astarté et qu'il vous prévient, c'est qu'il mijote des représailles.

Il aida ensuite les deux jeunes gladiatrices à s'installer dans la salle attenante à l'infirmerie.

 _—_ Il sait, déclara Aeshma d'une voix lugubre une fois Atticus parti.

 _—_ Que peut-il reprocher à Sabina ?

 _—_ Lucanus.

 _—_ Lucanus ? s'étonna Atalante. Tu ne vas pas me dire que Sabina l'aime ?

 _—_ Non, c'est juste un ami pour elle, mais Piscès m'a assurée que cet idiot l'aimait. Sabina n'a rien voulu entendre quand il le lui a dit et elle continue à le coller. Sabina ne risque que de perdre un ami.

 _—_ Et nous, un bon camarade.

 _—_ Je préfère perdre Lucanus qu'Astarté, répliqua Aeshma.

Atalante leva la tête.

 _—_ Je… Atalante, il y a quoi entre Marcia et Astarté ?

 _—_ Tu le sais, non ? Sinon, pourquoi as-tu tant voulu me faire la peau cet après-midi ?

 _—_ Merde ! Ata, je … je ne… J'étais tellement furieuse.

 _—_ Sympa de me prendre pour un palus.

 _—_ Tu m'en veux ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu crois que c'est sérieux ?

 _—_ Aucune idée, mais la première fois a été suivie par de très nombreuses fois et je connais bien Astarté. Même quand elle t'aime bien, elle n'installe jamais une vraie relation. Elle est très claire à ce propos.

 _—_ C'est-à-dire ?

Atalante soupira. Parler de ses relations intimes, même si elles n'impliquaient pas vraiment de sentiments exacerbés, la mettait mal à l'aise.

 _—_ Elle le dit. La première fois, elle me l'a dit. Et elle tient parole.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu savoir ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous baisez de temps en temps ensemble que tu peux savoir comment…

 _—_ Je le sais, la coupa Atalante.

 _—_ Pff...

 _—_ T'es vraiment chiante, Aesh. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Parce que je me suis toujours plus ou moins bien entendue avec elle et que… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Avec elle… Quand la première fois… Elle s'était montrée si… je me suis sentie, pour la première fois depuis qu'on m'avait enlevée, je me suis sentie aimée, proche de quelqu'un.

 _—_ Aimée ?! s'ébahit Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, confirma Atalante. Ça ne faisait même pas un an que j'avais rejoint la familia. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami, je ne me sentais proche de personne. Chez moi, je passais de longues journées seules dans le désert, parfois plusieurs jours de suite. Mais quand je retrouvais les autres au campement, leur accueil était si chaleureux, si simple, amical et joyeux... Dans la familia, tout me semblait froid, superficiel, dur. C'est peut‑être pour cela que tu m'as tellement plu.

 _—_ Moi ? s'étonna Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, toi et ton amour de la solitude, toi et Daoud. Tu me rappelais les gens de chez moi.

 _—_ Et Astarté ?

 _—_ Astarté… soupira Atalante. Elle papillonne d'un homme à l'autre, d'une femme à l'autre. Mais avec elle… Après cette première nuit. J'ai voulu plus. Je sais qu'elle m'aimait bien, mais elle a refusé. Fermement.

 _—_ Tu l'aimais ?

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien, Aesh. Tu n'as jamais été avec elle ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui résister, avoua Atalante penaude.

 _—_ Donc, Marcia non plus. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant ?

 _—_ Parce qu'Astarté n'a jamais dérogé à sa règle.

 _—_ Et maintenant ?

 _—_ Elle a passé outre.

 _—_ Il faut leur parler.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Maintenant.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Tu parles à Astarté, je me charge de Marcia, décida Aeshma.

 _—_ Non, je prends Marcia, tu t'occupes d'Astarté.

 _—_ C'est débile.

 _—_ Vous vous ressemblez toi et Astarté, vous pensez de la même façon.

Atalante craignait surtout qu'Aeshma se montrât violente et brutale. Astarté gérerait. Marcia aimait Aeshma, si celle-ci l'agressait, elle se fermerait comme une huître et se dresserait contre elle, ce qui ne ferait qu'énerver un peu plus Aeshma. Atalante et elle ne voulaient pas punir les fautives, elles voulaient seulement comprendre et mettre en garde. Contraindre Astarté comme Marcia à reprendre de la distance entre elles.

Sauver Astarté. Si Téos soupçonnait une histoire sentimentale, il s'en prendrait à elle. Atalante pas plus qu'Aeshma ne voulait qu'elle fût vendue. C'était une gladiatrice de valeur, mais Téos pouvait décider de la vendre à un laniste et en retirer un prix qui adoucirait sa perte. Astarté continuerait sa carrière. Elle remporterait des victoires et brillerait comme elle avait toujours brillé sur le sable. Elle serait peut-être même heureuse, mais Atalante ne se résoudrait que difficilement à ne plus voir chaque matin, la jeune Dace s'étirer et à rouler ses larges épaules pour les échauffer. Atalante aimait son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux dorés. Elle s'était souvent querellée avec elle parce qu'elle jugeait son comportement trop souvent inacceptable envers les novices et qu'elle n'avait jamais approuvé sa brutalité quand elle s'entraînait avec eux, sa morgue. Parce que cela ne correspondait pas non plus à l'image qu'Atalante avait de la jeune Dace. L'image qu'elle s'en était forgée au cours des nuits, année après année, qu'Atalante avait pu passer entre ses bras. La grande rétiaire se reprochait sa faiblesse et elle aurait aimé affirmer qu'Astarté n'était qu'une menteuse et une manipulatrice. Elle l'était parce qu'elle donnait à chacun ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'il espérait, mais Astarté, si elle en retirait du plaisir et profitait de ses dons de séductrice pour s'accorder les nuits auxquelles elle aspirait, ne profitait pas des autres. Elle connaissait son pouvoir sur Atalante, elle n'en avait jamais usé. Elles étaient camarades, rien de plus. Mais quand Atalante se retrouvait entre les bras d'Astarté, tout changeait. Voilà, aussi pourquoi elle était plus à même de parler à Marcia. Aeshma ne comprendrait pas si la jeune gladiatrice, lui parlait d'écoute, d'échange et de se sentir comprise. Aimée. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'Astarté avait satisfait chez Marcia, ce que Marcia avait découvert, trouvé dans les bras d'Astarté, mais elle, Atalante, savait que la Dace lui avait ouvert les portes d'un univers fascinant, d'un monde auquel rêvait Marcia. Astarté avait dû, comme elle l'avait fait avec elle, donner forme à ses rêves et à ses aspirations les plus secrètes.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, Aesh, j'aurais dû le prévoir.

 _—_ Comment pouvais-tu prévoir que cette abrutie de Dace se conduirait comme une stupide novice ?

 _—_ On y va ?

 _—_ Ouais, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit sombrement Aeshma.

.

* * *

.

Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Comment une fille comme Astarté pouvait ainsi s'être fait piéger par une novice ? Aeshma avait toujours pensé qu'Astarté était comme elle. Et elle lui parlait de désir ? De faiblesse ? Elle balbutiait comme une enfant prise en faute. Confuse, perdue, indécise, désemparée... Les pensées d'Aeshma gelèrent dans sa tête. Les deux derniers adjectifs qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit... Atalante les avait prononcés pour décrire son attitude quand elle était revenue du Grand Domaine. Merde.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, Aeshma... Je sais que... J'ai voulu arrêter. Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'arrive pas lui résister.

L'histoire telle que la lui narra Astarté était confondante de naïveté et de simplicité. Aeshma l'aurait trouvée pathétique si elle n'avait porté dans sa ceinture un tétradrachme qu'elle ne s'était jamais résolue à jeter et que le jour où elle l'avait rageusement lancé alors qu'elle jouait avec elle s'était ensuite précipitée comme une idiote pour le ramasser, l'essuyer avec un pan de sa tunique, caresser du pouce, le profil de Néron gravée dessus et le ranger ensuite à sa place, là où elle savait qu'elle ne la perdrait pas. Aeshma était une imbécile. Astarté ne valait pas mieux qu'elle.

.

Marcia après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras d'Aeshma, s'était aperçue qu'elle s'était trompée de ceinture en quittant la chambre d'Astarté. Elle avait voulu aller lui rendre le lendemain matin, mais Aeshma avait grogné qu'il y avait plus pressant à faire. Elles s'étaient levées tard et Téos ne voulait pas s'attarder à Corinthe. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le laniste de programmer une séance d'entraînement particulièrement dure.

 _—_ Ça vous dessaoulera, apprit-il aux gladiateurs quand il les retrouva dans la cour.

Typhon et les gardes avaient reçu des instructions. Les verges et le fouet du doctor s'activèrent autant sur le dos des gladiateurs que les armes en bois sur les palus. Téos avait prévu de partir le lendemain avant la première heure. Les gladiateurs l'attendraient à Corinthe sous la responsabilité de Typhon. Il aurait aimé emmener le doctor avec lui pour bénéficier de ses conseils, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les gladiateurs à la seule garde de Tidutanus. Le chef de la garde saurait faire régner l'ordre, mais il ne possédait pas l'aura d'un doctor. Les gladiateurs devaient être tenus d'une main ferme et continuer à s'entraîner sérieusement. Le laniste avait négocié pour que sa familia pût rester au ludus municipal. Quand Téos reviendrait, ils s'embarqueraient sur une coque ronde, traverseraient la mer Ionienne, passeraient la pointe de l'Italie et remonteraient vers Pompéi où les jeux se tiendraient un mois et demi plus tard.

Téos s'absenta trois semaines. Trois semaines qui suffirent à Marcia pour remettre en question les certitudes d'Astarté. Qui suffirent à ce que la jeune Dace reniât tous ses principes.

.

 _—_ Elle est revenue le soir suivant. Elle m'avait pris ma ceinture en me quittant et n'avait pas osé me la rendre pendant la journée. Typhon ne nous avait pas lâchées. Marcia avait été dispensée d'entraînement à cause de sa cuisse. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée. J'allais me coucher quand elle a frappé à ma porte. Tu sais, il y a un truc qui me plaît beaucoup avec Marcia. Elle frappe et elle attend que tu répondes. En général, personne n'attend. Elle si. Elle est tellement polie.

Aeshma s'astreignit à garder le silence et à ne pas la battre comme plâtre.

 _—_ Elle a fermé la porte. Elle m'a regardée, je l'aie vu se troubler et puis, elle a doucement mis la clenche en place. Elle s'est approchée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait emporté ma ceinture par erreur et qu'elle était désolée. Je la regardais comme une imbécile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a...

Ouais, cet air, ce charme, qui attire ton regard, qui trouble tes sens et te rend complètement stupide, pensa Aeshma hargneusement. Les confidences d'Astarté éveillaient sa colère, créaient un point douloureux juste à la base de son sternum, comme si son diaphragme se tordait sous l'effet d'une violente crampe. Sa colère n'était qu'une réaction de défense. Aeshma prenait conscience, alors qu'Astarté parlait, que la jeune Dace s'était perdue et ses paroles, ses sentiments confiés sans fards, sa confusion, faisaient écho à ce qu'avait vécu et ressenti la petite thrace face à Gaïa Metella. Des sentiments qui la poursuivait un an après dès qu'elle pensait à elle. Des réactions incontrôlables qu'elle n'expliquait pas et dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Astarté la mettait brutalement face à elle-même.

 _—_ Elle s'est avancée doucement vers moi, elle évitait de croiser mon regard. C'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû reprendre ma ceinture et la jeter dehors.

 _—_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

 _—_ J'ai pris ma ceinture, je lui ai murmuré un remerciement et je me suis retournée pour la poser sur la table. Je ne voulais plus la voir, pas l'affronter. Mais... elle m'a enlacée par derrière. Elle a posé la tête sur mon épaule et je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité de bouger.

 _—_ Et elle l'a pris comme un encouragement, comme une permission.

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien, Aeshma. Elle m'a embrassée dans le cou, doucement. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et des frissons me parcourir le dos, de la nuque au creux des reins. Et, euh...

 _—_ Tu n'as pas résisté à ton désir et tu as oublié que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

 _—_ Oui. Elle m'a fait pivoter dans ses bras. Elle a cherché mes lèvres et ensuite... acheva Astarté dans un murmure.

Ensuite, elle avait passé une nuit aussi intense que la première, mais quand elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Marcia et qu'elle s'était lentement endormie tout en caressant paisiblement la jeune fille qui, les bras refermés autour de son cou, gémissait doucement sous ses doigts, elle ne lui avait pas déclaré qu'elle était une bonne camarade et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une nuit à partager avec elle pour cette année.

Parce que, toutes les autres nuits, Marcia était venue la retrouver et Astarté ne l'avait jamais repoussée.

 _—_ J'ai voulu mettre la clenche, la laisser dehors. Elle arrivait, elle frappait doucement à la porte, je savais que c'était elle. Je suis parfois restée allongée sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, décidée à ne pas répondre. Le temps d'un souffle. Je l'attendais. Je savais qu'elle allait venir. Je crevais d'envie qu'elle vienne. Dès que je rentrais dans ma cellule, je ne pensais plus qu'à elle, à ses mains, à son corps, à sa bouche, je la guettais. Elle n'est jamais repartie sans que nous ayons passé la nuit ensemble.

 _—_ Merde, jura Aeshma. Ça a duré les trois semaines durant lesquelles Téos est parti ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Toutes les nuits ?

 _—_ Oui, presque.

 _—_ Comment est-ce possible que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien ?

 _—_ Si personne n'avait rien vu, tu ne serais pas ici, dit misérablement Astarté.

 _—_ Mais ça fait un mois et demi.

 _—_ J'ai fait attention, elle aussi. On a fait en sorte de s'éviter la journée parce que, dès que je suis à côté d'elle, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de... Et, Marcia ne le sait pas, mais j'ai couché avec des gars, avoua Astarté. Avec des filles, je n'ai pas pu, mais avec des gars, au moins une fois par semaine.

 _—_ Je sais ça, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends rien. Et d'ailleurs, comment Marcia peut ne pas le savoir ?

Astarté releva la tête.

 _—_ Elle est aveugle. Un jour, un gars a fait une réflexion devant elle. Elle m'a regardée et m'a seulement souri d'un air complice. Elle est incapable de croire que je puisse aller avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

 _—_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

 _—_ Et puis, avant, tu as souvent su avec qui j'allais ?

 _—_ Non. Enfin si, on sait, mais on ne sait jamais quand.

 _—_ Mouais, sauf dernièrement, sourit pauvrement la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, réalisa Aeshma. Attends... Tu l'as fait exprès ?

 _—_ J'avais peur que... Si on savait que je couchais à droite à gauche, je pensais que personne ne penserait que je puisse, euh...

 _—_ ...te consacrer réellement qu'à une seule personne ?

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça Astarté. C'était débile, je sais. Aeshma ? Qui sait pour moi et Marcia ?

 _—_ Piscès, Ata, moi...

Aeshma se tut et se pinça les lèvres.

 _—_ Téos ? demanda Astarté d'une voix blanche.

 _—_ Il nous a mises en garde moi et Atalante cet après-midi à l'infirmerie. Il nous a déclaré que les melioras ne bénéficiaient pas d'un régime particulier, qu'elles seraient punies comme les autres si elles violaient le règlement. Et il nous a conseillées de vous passer le mot à toi et Sabina.

 _—_ Sabina ?

 _—_ Lucanus est amoureux d'elle.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Mais elle est moins con que toi, elle ne passe pas toutes ses nuits avec lui et surtout, elle ne partage pas ses sentiments. Elle aime seulement bavarder avec lui parce que c'est le seul à pouvoir l'écouter sans ennui pendant des heures. Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose à se dire. Mais toi, Astarté ? Merde ! Atalante a beau avoir l'air de penser que tu as autant de talent qu'Ishtar...

 _—_ C'est qui Ishtar ? la coupa Astarté.

 _—_ Vénus, tu connais ?

Astarté rougit.

 _—_ Ouais, celle-là, tu la connais. Bon, bref, Marcia n'avait pas l'air de s'être ennuyée dans tes bras et Atalante... Comment tu fais ?

 _—_ Elles sont pareilles.

 _—_ Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse d'Atalante.

 _—_ Je ne suis...

 _—_ Arrête, la coupa Aeshma. Bon, d'accord, je veux bien. Tu n'es pas amoureuse, alors quoi ? Envoûtée ?

 _—_ Peut-être, répondit sombrement la jeune Dace.

 _—_ N'importe quoi, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Je suis nulle. En plus, je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi.

 _—_ Comment ça, elle n'est pas pour toi ?

 _—_ Elle est jeune, c'est la première fois, je ne suis pas débile et puis...

 _—_ Vous êtes gladiatrices, la coupa Aeshma sévèrement. Et non seulement vous risquez votre vie à chaque fois que vous entrez sur le sable, mais en plus, votre histoire est interdite et si Téos s'en aperçoit, il va vous séparer.

 _—_ C'est... j'aimerais, mais je sais que...

Astarté détourna la tête.

 _—_ Astar... ?

Le diminutif attira l'attention de la jeune Dace. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Aeshma gratifier quelqu'un d'autre qu'Atalante d'un diminutif. Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Des larmes perlaient aux commissures des yeux de sa camarade. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Pas une seule fois au cours des sept ans qu'elles avaient passés, jour après jour, à vivre ensemble, à partager leurs repas, leurs entraînements. Astarté avait eu son compte de corrections, de coups de verges, de coups de poings. Elle avait peiné comme les autres et s'était entraînée jusqu'à l'épuisement pour accéder au _premier palus_ et pour s'y maintenir ensuite. Elle se tapait qui elle voulait quand elle avait envie. Elle ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse. Tous les gladiateurs paraissaient forts et insensibles, Aeshma savait que c'était un mensonge, mais les plus forts, comme elle, s'étaient endurcis, tellement endurcis qu'ils ne ressentaient plus rien. Aeshma s'était toujours félicitée d'être la plus forte, la plus dure. Il y avait des gars cruels qui aimaient le sang et le danger, qui bavaient d'excitation à l'idée de tuer, de blesser et d'estropier. Des brutes, mais Aeshma ne les considérait pas vraiment comme de vrais gladiateurs. De toute façon, quels que fussent leur force et leur brutalité, leur courage inconscient, ils ne restaient pas longtemps dans la familia, et s'ils ne finissaient pas égorgés, trop fébriles et trop stupides pour survivre longtemps, Téos s'en débarrassait. Même Galia n'avait pas fait long feu. Aeshma reconnaissait le mensonge derrière le masque. Pour Atalante, c'était facile. Elle connaissait bien les autres filles et chez les gars, Piscès ne se cachait pas vraiment, Lucanus, Ajax, Ister, tous jouaient un rôle pour ne pas prêter le flanc aux moqueries, à la peur, à la nostalgie, à la certitude que leur vie serait brève. Ils se noyaient dans les exercices, dans l'espoir de richesse et de gloire, dans le vin ou le sexe quand il pouvait satisfaire leur concupiscence. Aeshma avait rarement rencontré un gladiateur qui ne présentât aucune faille. Elle n'en avait jamais décelé aucune chez Astarté. Du moins, pas avant de partir à Myra avec elle et qu'Astarté lui racontât ses aspirations à la vie éternelle, son angoisse que celle-ci lui fût refusée par le dieu en qui elle croyait. Elle se traita d'imbécile. Comment avait-elle pu encore croire après qu'elle lui eut décrit la forêt et ses habitants de long en large, qu'elle se fût attardée sur la beauté du firmament étoilé, qu'elle eût évoqué son dieu-ours et son aspiration à vivre éternellement, qu'Astarté était réellement ce qu'elle prétendait être.

 _—_ Merde, merde, merde... maugréa Aeshma furieuse contre elle-même.

 _—_ Tu m'en veux ?

 _—_ Non. Je... je suis désolée, Astarté.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu es désolée que je sois si conne ?

 _—_ Non. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

 _—_ Pour Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui.

Astarté eut un rire bref et amer.

 _—_ Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je t'ai au contraire remerciée de ton initiative.

 _—_ Ouais ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ben, tu vas vite changer d'avis.

 _—_ …

 _—_ À partir de maintenant, tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi ou Atalante.

 _—_ Quoi ?! Ça va pas !

 _—_ Oh, si ! C'est fini, Astar. T'es une abrutie, mais je tiens à toi.

 _—_ Depuis quand ?

 _—_ Depuis Myra.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Pas seulement parce que tu as égorgé cette conne de Galia, que tu m'as suivie et que tu m'as fait confiance.

 _—_ Pourquoi alors ?

 _—_ Parce que, daigna seulement expliquer Aeshma. Maintenant, tu vas oublier Marcia et redevenir ce que tu étais avant.

 _—_ Avant ?

 _—_ Ouais, Astarté, la meliora, l'un des plus grands mirmillons d'Orient avec Piscès et la plus grande baiseuse de la familia.

 _—_ Super réputation. Merci.

 _—_ Une réputation qui ne t'a jamais desservie, ni dans l'arène, ni dans la familia, ni, et surtout pas, aux yeux de Téos.

 _—_ Mouais...

 _—_ Tu es partante ?

Astarté hocha la tête. Aeshma lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule.

 _—_ Tu veux que je te fasse oublier Marcia ? dit-elle en plaisantant.

 _—_ Non, on va se montrer aussi minable l'une que l'autre.

 _—_ Moi, minable ?

 _—_ Mmm, confirma Astarté.

Elles restèrent assises en silence en long moment.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu allais me casser la gueule quand je t'ai vue défoncer ma porte et entrer ici.

 _—_ J'aurais bien aimé le faire, mais je ne suis pas trop en condition pour ça. Dans une semaine, je te prends si tu veux.

 _—_ Même à l'article de la mort, tu trouverais l'énergie nécessaire pour frapper si tu en avais vraiment envie.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas toi que je punirais et puis, ça ne servirait à rien.

 _—_ J'avais raison à ton propos, murmura Astarté.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Aeshma pourrait la comprendre, qu'elle pourrait accepter. La Parthe réagissait toujours violemment quand elle se sentait contrariée et elle faisait toujours chèrement payer les fautes qu'elle avait jugées bon de corriger. La jeune Dace ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait montré tant d'indulgence. Elles étaient assises sur le grabat, appuyées dos au mur. Astarté s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'était assise très près d'Aeshma. Leurs épaules se touchaient. La jeune Parthe n'avait pas fui le contact. Astarté se sentait stupide. Elle se déplaça légèrement et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Astar... grommela Aeshma, sans pourtant faire un geste pour la repousser.

 _—_ Je suis nulle, fit sombrement la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Non, ou si tu l'es vraiment, tu n'es pas la seule.

 _—_ Tu crois ?

 _—_ Ouais, souffla Aeshma.

Malheureusement, pensa Aeshma à part elle.

.

Marcia était passée. Aeshma ne dormait pas, la tête d'Astarté reposait toujours sur son épaule. La jeune Dace respirait laborieusement. Elle marmonnait des phrases dans une langue qu'Aeshma ne comprenait pas. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand la porte s'ouvrit. Marcia se figea et Aeshma lui lança un regard si noir que la jeune fille battit prestement en retraite.

Le lendemain matin, Astarté grogna et se réveilla en train de baver sur les genoux d'Aeshma. La jeune Parthe ronflait, la tête rejetée en arrière. Astarté se redressa. La tunique d'Aeshma était tâchée au niveau de la cuisse, de l'abdomen et de l'épaule sur laquelle Astarté s'était endormie.

 _—_ Aeshma...

La jeune gladiatrice ne se réveilla pas. Astarté la secoua doucement avant qu'elle ne commençât à grommeler et ne finît par ouvrir les yeux. Astarté s'excusa pour ses blessures, Aeshma râla, répliqua qu'elle en avait vu bien d'autres et qu'elle en verrait bien d'autres encore.

 _—_ Tu veux que je t'aide à regagner l'infirmerie ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules et se releva en grimaçant. Puis, elle enjoignit rudement la jeune Dace à se bouger si elle voulait être à l'heure à l'entraînement.

 _—_ Il n'est pas tard, la première heure vient seulement de sonner.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis.

 _—_ Je suis déjà habillée et manger un morceau de pain ne prend pas une demi-heure.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça va te prendre de me ramener à l'infirmerie.

Astarté se fendit d'un grand sourire.

 _—_ Tu sais que je peux te porter ?

 _—_ Atalante ne m'a pas portée après les quinze coups de flagellum.

 _—_ Elle est nettement moins baraquée que moi.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une abrutie, Astarté, tu le sais ça ?

Astarté n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire, mais elle rit quand même. Parce qu'Aeshma était vraiment contrariée, parce qu'elle s'imaginait traverser la cour sous les yeux de tous ceux qui seraient déjà levés avec la petite thrace dans les bras. La fière Aeshma ! Parce qu'aussi, elle était reconnaissante à Aeshma, mais aussi à Atalante d'être intervenues. Elles prouvaient que la solidarité entre gladiateurs existait vraiment, qu'elle ne se bornait pas à se cotiser quand l'un d'eux mourait pour lui payer des funérailles et une sépulture décente. Aeshma prendrait soin d'elle, elle la retiendrait quand elle serait tentée de se jeter tête la première dans le précipice. De céder. Astarté voulait bien se prendre des coups, elle était prête à s'en prendre plein la figure. Marcia la haïrait sans doute et elle aurait raison. Elle avait déjà trahi son innocence. Mais Astarté savait qu'elle courait au désastre parce que, plus le temps passerait et plus elle s'attacherait à la jeune auctorata.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle avait seulement trouvé le partenaire idéal, celui qui s'accordait à tous ses désirs. Leurs nuits avaient emmené Astarté sur des rivages qu'elle n'avait jamais visités avant. Elle avait couché avec des tas d'hommes, des tas de femmes, elle avait rarement été déçue parce qu'elle écoutait les autres et que, quand eux ne l'écoutaient pas, elle prenait les choses en main. On ne prenait pas son plaisir avec elle, on ne l'utilisait pas. Jamais. Elle avait ses préférences selon son humeur et ses besoins. Parfois, elle recherchait la performance physique, parfois du délassement. Elle se laissait aussi de temps en temps aller à ses fantasmes et elle savait très bien à qui faire appel dans ces cas-là. Et puis, parfois, elle avait recherché de la douceur, de la sensibilité et là aussi, elle savait très bien qui le lui en dispenserait. Atalante, entre autre, était parfaite pour répondre à ce genre d'attentes. Il fallait juste qu'Astarté sût quand la grande rétiaire était prête à lui céder. En s'accordant à son désir de tendresse, en y répondant, Astarté comblait le sien. La nostalgie d'Atalante répondait à la sienne. Leurs étreintes avaient toujours été sensuelles, douces et teintées de désespoir, mais les deux jeunes gladiatrices comblaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un vide que parfois, elles n'arrivaient plus à supporter. Atalante parlait peu et ne s'était jamais épanchée sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus poursuivie de son amour et de ses pleurs quand après avoir passé une première nuit avec elle, elle avait espéré plus qu'une étreinte. Astarté savait très bien qu'Atalante l'avait aimée et que ses sentiments ressurgissaient à chaque fois qu'elles couchaient ensemble. Elle savait aussi que si elle l'avait encouragée ou seulement laissée faire, la jeune Syrienne serait définitivement tombée amoureuse. Astarté n'avait pas permis que cela arrivât. Atalante avait peut-être souffert de son indifférence, mais elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître et n'avait jamais montré qu'elle en voulait à Astarté. Elles étaient devenues bonnes camarades et Astarté l'entreprenait une ou deux fois par an, parfois un peu plus. Elles passaient la nuit ensemble, dormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et Astarté le matin, l'embrassait gentiment sur la joue et la laissait seule avec ses pensées et ses remords.

Mais Marcia... Astarté, après trois nuits passées dans ses bras, avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter, qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser la jeune gladiatrice comme elle l'avait fait avec Atalante ou d'autres. Parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie, parce qu'elle la désirait de tout son être, parce que Marcia hantait ses pensées à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, parce que l'empreinte de ses mains la brûlait pendant des heures.

Astarté ne pouvait pas se passer de sexe, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de Marcia. Aeshma s'était moquée d'elle quand elle avait parlé d'envoûtement, mais c'était exactement ce que ressentait Astarté. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait en présence de Marcia, elle perdait le sens du jugement, toute raison et toute prudence, seule Marcia importait. Il suffisait qu'elles fussent seules, que Marcia la regardât en souriant, lui promettant un monde qu'elles deux seulement partageraient, et déjà Astarté fondait. Et quand Marcia posait une main sur elle, un doigt sur elle, le regard sur elle, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Il ne restait que leurs corps et la promesse d'une fusion totale et renversante.

Elle avait toujours manipulé les autres, obtenu ce qu'elle voulait d'eux. Elle savait très bien qu'Atalante se reprochait de lui céder et Astarté prenait un malin plaisir à contourner ses défenses et ses hésitations. Elle aimait séduire. Réduire les autres à se soumettre à leurs désirs, à ses désirs. Elle menait toujours le jeu, on ne lui résistait jamais. Marcia avait inversé les rôles ou plutôt, elle avait amené Astarté à partager sa soif. La soif inextinguible d'être ensemble. Marcia n'avait pas cherché à la séduire, elle n'usait d'aucun stratagème pour retenir Astarté auprès d'elle, pour éveiller son désir. Elle ne cherchait pas à manipuler la jeune Dace, à la plier à sa volonté. Elle venait à Astarté et Astarté venait à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à Marcia. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était dû à la fusion parfaite qui s'était opérée entre leurs deux corps et leurs désirs, ou si c'était plus grave encore. De toute façon, le résultat revenait au même. Astarté ne s'en sortirait jamais toute seule tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à... à se dessaouler.

 _—_ Aesh ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune Parthe alors qu'elles traversaient lentement la cour du ludus.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?

 _—_ Y a pas de risque.

Aeshma retrouva Atalante allongée sur l'une des couches que leur avait assignée Atticus. La grande rétiaire leva un sourcil en découvrant la tunique tâchée de sang d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Cette abrutie a dormi sur moi, déclara la jeune Parthe en regardant Astarté.

 _—_ Mmm, répondit Atalante avec une moue dubitative.

 _—_ Dormi, Ata, se renfrogna Aeshma. Tu me vois coucher avec cette imbécile ?

 _—_ Franchement ?

 _—_ Laisse tomber. Marcia ne me le pardonnerait pas de toute façon.

Astarté regarda Atalante et celle-ci répondit à son interrogation muette par une grimace entendue. La grande Dace resta ensuite, sans savoir si elle devait partir ou rester. Un appel retentit dans la cour.

 _—_ Merci, murmura-t-elle aux deux jeunes gladiatrices.

Elles la regardèrent sortir

 _—_ Ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Bien. Je me suis engagée pour toi et moi : on ne la quitte plus la nuit, elle est d'accord. Tu es d'accord aussi ?

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr, mais elle...

 _—_ Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu... maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu ne l'as pas frappée ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Elle a vraiment dormi sur toi ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ C'est bien que tu te sois chargée d'elle.

 _—_ Comment ça s'est passé avec Marcia ?

 _—_ Mal, soupira profondément Atalante. Enfin, ça a été jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il fallait que ça cesse sans délai. Et alors, après... Elle n'a plus rien voulu entendre, elle m'a insultée, elle m'a crachée à la figure que je ne comprenais rien, que toi et moi étions des sauvages, que de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel état nous nous étions mises hier après-midi, qu'on lui rappelait les barbares du nord. Des tas d'horreurs. Je l'ai giflée.

 _—_ Toi ?!

 _—_ Je ne croyais pas qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un d'aussi borné et fermé que toi. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien.

 _—_ On s'en fout, répliqua Aeshma sans relever sa critique. Astarté jouera le jeu, mais il faudra la tenir à l'œil. Elle est devenue aussi stupide qu'une novice à peine nubile.

 _—_ Je ne comprends pas.

 _—_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elle est incapable de résister à Marcia, c'est tout.

 _—_ Marcia ne nous pardonnera pas.

 _—_ Tant pis, répliqua sombrement Aeshma. Elle se vengera, d'Astarté, de toi, de moi et puis elle passera à autre chose.

 _—_ …

 _—_ On ne peut pas aimer quand on est gladiateur, Ata. Déjà, toi, moi, Astarté, Marcia, Marpessa, on est allées trop loin. Mais alors un vrai couple ? Je n'ai pas envie que vous... Si vous deviez partir... J'aime beaucoup Atticus, j'apprécie Saucia au-delà de toute mesure. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne risque d'être vendu ou de se faire égorger demain. Mais nous, Ata ? On a à peu près le même âge, mais combien nous reste-t-il d'années à vivre ?

 _—_ On peut...

 _—_ Obtenir l'épée de bois ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Nous sommes des femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera après ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? C'est ça ?

 _—_ Je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi. Je ne supporterais pas leurs regards. Je n'ai plus ma place là-bas.

 _—_ Alors tu feras quoi avec ta liberté au rabais ? Tu pourras peut-être partir avec des tas de sesterces. Tu t'achèteras un domaine et après ? Tu élèveras des chèvres ?

 _—_ Pourquoi pas ? murmura Atalante.

 _—_ Tu ne pourras pas, Ata. Pas après avoir passé quinze ans dans une familia de gladiateurs. Ce n'est pas possible et si tu crois le contraire, c'est que tu es bien naïve.

 _—_ Alors quoi ?

 _—_ Alors, rien. Alors, les délires de Marcia et d'Astarté ? C'est voué à l'échec. Astarté le sait.

 _—_ Mais pas Marcia.

 _—_ Elle l'apprendra.

.

Aeshma ne passa pas la nuit suivante avec Astarté, ni celles qui suivirent.

Atticus n'eut pas à avoir recours aux gardes pour obliger les deux melioras à se reposer. Il les avait sévèrement réprimandées quand, le matin, il était venu les ausculter. Aeshma saignait encore à son arrivée et quand il découvrit qu'Atalante avait rompu des points qu'elle portait à la cuisse, il s'emporta :

 _—_ Quand vous êtes sur le sable, vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. De violer les règles, de mettre stupidement votre vie en danger en vous dressant contre les usages ou contre ce que Téos attend de vous. Vous savez qu'il était furieux ? Qu'il vous auraient bien vendues à l'issue de votre prestation d'hier ? Tu joues sans cesse avec le feu, Shamiram. Un jour, tu t'y brûleras et je ne crois pas que tu seras très heureuse si quelqu'un s'y brûle les doigts avec toi. Mais ça, c'est votre problème. Par contre, quand vous sortez de l'arène, quand Téos vous confie à moi, vous m'appartenez. Vous êtes à moi. Si je ne suis pas là pour soigner vos blessures, comment croyez-vous que ça finirait ?

 _—_ Je me débrouillerais, maugréa Aeshma qui détestait se faire réprimander comme si elle était une novice.

Atticus vint vers elle.

 _—_ Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Sur le dos.

Aeshma maugréa, mais obtempéra.

Le médecin lui posa un pied sur la cuisse, là où Atalante l'avait profondément blessée juste au défaut de son ocréa et de sa cuissarde. Là, où Astarté avait posé sa tête et rouvert la plaie. La jeune Parthe serra les dents. Atticus accentua la pression. Aeshma posa ses mains sur son pied.

 _—_ Atticus... coassa-t-elle.

 _—_ Tu te crois assez forte pour t'occuper de tes camarades, Shamiram ? Mais tu n'es pas médecin. D'abord, il te reste beaucoup à apprendre et ensuite tu es toujours gladiatrice, alors dis-moi qui va te soigner quand je t'aurais fermé la porte de l'infirmerie ?

 _—_ Téos ne te le permettrait pas, râla Aeshma entre ses dents.

Atticus vrilla son pied, Aeshma cria sous la douleur.

 _—_ Medicus, le supplia Atalante.

Atticus abandonna Aeshma et se retourna vers la jeune Syrienne. Elle était assise, il se baissa et referma une main sur son bras gauche. Ses doigts puissants se crochetèrent dans le biceps qu'Aeshma avait transpercé de sa sica. Atalante ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

 _—_ Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, Atalante. Tu m'as toujours habituée à te montrer sage, où êtes-vous allées vous promener cette nuit ? Pourquoi Aeshma saigne-t-elle autant ?

Atalante haletait, Aeshma se tenait la cuisse en gémissant.

 _—_ Atalante ! cria-t-il.

 _—_ C'est Astarté, medicus, avoua Aeshma. C'est Astarté. Elle a dormi sur moi.

Elle ne l'aurait confié à personne, mais Atticus était différent, digne de confiance. Il lâcha Atalante qui se recula vivement pour s'appuyer contre le mur. La jeune femme bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, le souffle laborieux.

 _—_ Astarté a dormi sur toi ? demanda Atticus complètement éberlué.

 _—_ Je suis allée lui parler et... euh, elle s'est endormie. Je... je n'ai pas... ben, je l'ai laissée dormir.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire pour que tu sortes dans l'état où tu étais et que tu lui permettes de finir la nuit sur toi ?

Atticus la connaissait trop bien pour penser qu'Aeshma était partie voir Astarté et qu'elles avaient fini dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il se retourna vers Atalante.

 _—_ Toi aussi, tu es allée lui parler, Atalante ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Où étais-tu alors ?

Atalante rouvrit les yeux et fixa Aeshma.

 _—_ Atalante...

 _—_ Je...

 _—_ Elle était ailleurs, expliqua laconiquement Aeshma.

 _—_ Ah, oui ?

Il les regarda tour à tour, mais les deux jeunes gladiatrices s'ingénièrent à fuir son regard.

 _—_ Atticus ? demanda Aeshma. Est-ce que... ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser sortir après la fin des entraînements ? Est-ce que je suis obligée de dormir ici ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et, euh... Atalante aussi ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais si je te promets de faire attention ? Atticus, je ne peux pas dormir ici cette nuit, ou si je dors ici, laisse sortir Atalante.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Pour aller dormir avec Astarté ?

Aeshma et Atalante échangèrent un regard.

 _—_ Oui, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

 _—_ Hein, pourquoi ?

 _—_ Téos part cet après-midi pour Capoue, j'irai avec lui.

Aeshma tenta de réprimer un sourire. Si Atticus partait, il confierait la santé des gladiateurs à son second, Métrios. Métrios ne s'opposerait jamais à la volonté de la jeune Parthe d'autant plus qu'Atticus lui recommanderait certainement de faire appel à elle s'il avait besoin d'aide.

 _—_ Tu te vois déjà régner sur l'infirmerie. Tu es infernale, Shamiram, tu sais ça ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Mais ce n'est pas pour cela. Il veut engager des gladiateurs pour un munus qui a lieu à Capoue. Il voulait vous emmener toutes les deux, mais votre sanglante démonstration a remis en cause ses projets. Quoi qu'il en soit, Astarté fera partie du voyage.

 _—_ Avec qui d'autre ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Marpessa, Lysippé et Margarita chez les femmes. Ajax, Lucanus, Gallus, Euryale, Velox et Dyomède chez les hommes.

 _—_ Seulement cinq paires ? demanda Aeshma d'une voix incertaine.

 _—_ Téos aimerait les intégrer au programme bien qu'ils ne soient pas prévus. Il peut peut-être convaincre les munéraires d'engager cinq nouvelles paires de gladiateurs, ce serait plus difficile avec une dizaine ou plus.

Atticus capta un nouveau regard entre les deux jeunes gladiatrices. Un regard inquiet.

 _—_ Shamiram, de quoi es-tu allée parler à Astarté ?

 _—_ Ça n'a plus d'importance pour l'instant.

 _—_ Parce qu'elle part avec Téos ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et qu'elle part en bonne compagnie ?

 _—_ Euh... oui.

 _—_ Bon, tout va bien alors ? Vous serez sages ? Il vous faut du repos. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et vos blessures multiples, si elles ne sont pas graves, vous ont affaiblies. Je peux compter sur vous pour vous retrouver vivantes prêtes à joyeusement vous larder de coups la prochaine fois que je vous vois ?

 _—_ Oui, medicus.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu aideras Métrios si c'est nécessaire.

 _—_ Je serai à sa disposition.

 _—_ Et ne t'inquiète pas, il fera appel à toi s'il a besoin d'aide. Il t'aime bien et il te considère meilleure soigneuse que lui.

Un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur le visage d'Aeshma. Atticus secoua la tête. Il aurait exactement voulu savoir pourquoi les deux jeunes gladiatrices s'étaient levées pour aller parler à Astarté. Quel secret elles gardaient. La jeune Dace ne s'attirait jamais d'ennuis et son humeur s'affichait toujours égale. L'idée qu'elle ait pu dormir sur Aeshma après que celle-ci lui eût parlé, lui évoquait des confidences, de la peine et des souffrances. À quel propos ? Il regarda les deux jeunes gladiatrices, elles ne lui révéleraient rien. Il soupira et sortit pour aller chercher de quoi les soigner. Quand il revint, Marpessa, assise sur le lit d'Aeshma, lui posait tout un tas de questions et buvait littéralement les conseils que lui dispensait la jeune Parthe. En le voyant, Marpessa s'excusa et demanda s'il fallait qu'elle sortît. Aeshma lui intima l'ordre de rester.

 _—_ Le ludus impérial de Capoue est réputé, tu crois que je m'en sortirai ? lui demanda alors Marpessa.

 _—_ Si tu ne te fais pas égorger, Téos t'accordera peut-être de rejoindre le second palus.

 _—_ Oh ! Tu crois ? Même si je perds ?

 _—_ Marpessa, t'es con ou quoi ? Comment ça, si tu perds ? Tu vas gagner et puis c'est tout. Tu combats depuis deux ans. Il faudrait que tu décolles un peu dans l'arène.

 _—_ Si je me retrouve en face d'Astarté...

 _—_ Astarté a beau porter le nom d'une déesse, elle n'a rien d'une déesse. Elle fait des erreurs et elle peut même se montrer complètement con.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? C'est quoi ses faiblesses ?

 _—_ Découvre-les toi-même. C'est comme ça qu'on devient une grande gladiatrice. Et puis, je pense qu'il la fera combattre contre Margarita s'il ne vous appaire pas avec des étrangères.

 _—_ Oh... Lysippé...

 _—_ … est moins vive que toi, lui assura Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui ? s'illumina la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Ouais, grimaça Aeshma convaincue.

Atalante et Atticus assistait à l'échange en souriant discrètement. Aeshma acceptait rarement d'assumer aussi ouvertement son rôle de meliora. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis un an. Elle avait toujours fait attention aux autres, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Tout le monde le savait dans la familia, mais depuis un an, elle s'en cachait moins. Elle ne dispensait pas la même attention à tous et beaucoup de gladiateurs l'indifféraient, mais elle ne fuyait plus ceux qu'elle appréciait et qui lui offraient leur amitié. Elle avait commencé avec Atalante, Marpessa avait ensuite gagné son attention, elle partageait une relation amicale et bourrue avec Astarté qui allait au-delà de la simple camaraderie et Marcia avait dû toucher chez elle une corde particulièrement sensible. La jeune fille l'aimait et Aeshma, sans entraver sa liberté, ni exercer de coercition, veillait sur elle.

Le changement qu'avait observé Atticus, ne se limitait pas simplement à son attitude envers les quatre gladiatrices. Elle parlait encore de Berival et pas seulement à Atalante. Elle elle jouait toujours avec sa pièce. Elle n'avait pas chassé les dominas de son esprit.

Astarté et Aeshma n'avaient pas confié à Atalante qu'elles avaient sauvé Julia Metella et son mari, qu'elles avaient assassiné Galia et rencontré Gaïa Metella à Myra. Atalante pensait que les souvenirs de la petite Parthe dataient de leur séjour au Grand Domaine. Elle ne savait pas que Gaïa l'avait écrasée encore une fois de son mépris et de sa morgue, qu'elle lui avait reparlé du tétradrachme et qu'elle lui avait dit de le garder, comme si elle le lui avait donné une seconde fois. Elle ne savait pas qu'Aeshma avait été touchée par le baiser affectueux de Julia et les mots de Quintus Valerius. Que les trois maîtres avaient fissuré le mur qu'elle dressait entre elle et les gens libres. Que Marcia avait pipé les dés, parce qu'Aeshma avait su au Grand Domaine que la jeune fille ne la regardait pas vraiment comme une gladiatrice frappée d'infamie ou comme une esclave. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui devait une vie. Quand elle était devenue gladiatrice et qu'Aeshma avait participé à sa formation.

Aeshma ne savait pas se défendre. Elle avait toujours compté sur son attitude taciturne, revêche et dure pour maintenir les gens à distance et elle avait découvert avec angoisse que si quelqu'un passait outre, si ce quelqu'un ne lui était pas franchement antipathique, elle ne savait pas se garder de son affection. Les remparts étaient toujours en place, dressés contre les intrus, mais à quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir contre des gens qui possédaient les clefs de la poterne ?

.

Aeshma avait été une enfant aimée. Son grand frère l'avait entraînée dans ses aventures parce qu'elle n'avait peur de rien et qu'elle ne pleurait jamais. Sa petite sœur l'adorait et trépignait de joie quand Aeshma se battait avec leur frère. Que la bagarre fût amicale ou l'aboutissement d'une querelle entre le frère et la sœur.

Petite, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle aimait les promenades solitaires et le silence de la nuit. Son père l'emmenait souvent avec son frère quand il voulait traiter des affaires. Il formait son fils et il emmenait sa fille pour bénéficier ensuite de ses observations. Aeshma ne participait pas aux négociations, les marchands ou les banquiers l'ignoraient parce qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle était une fille, qu'elle ne parlait pas, ne disait pas bonjour, ne demandait rien, ne s'étonnait de rien et restait dans son coin, affichant une mine renfrognée et ennuyée. Parfois, elle se promenait, l'air sombre et absent, au milieu des caravanes, dans les caravansérails ou parmi les étals des marchés. On la trouvait bizarre. Mais quand son père le soir, lui posait des questions. Aeshma y répondait. Que l'intérêt de son père se portât sur les marchandises, sur leurs qualités, sur les gens, sur leur discours, Aeshma avait toujours une réponse. Elle enregistrait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses sens, même si elle semblait n'y avoir pas prêté aucune attention : paroles qu'elle pouvait pratiquement répéter au mot près, odeurs et senteurs, tout ce qui pouvait se voir : les marchandises, leur qualité, les écrits, le langage corporel, les regards échangés. Aeshma possédait d'incroyables dons d'observation. Son père s'en était amusé au début et puis, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait développer cette qualité chez sa fille et en tirer parti. Il l'entraîna en prétextant un jeu. Les règles étaient simples : sans que personne ne s'en aperçût, elle devait tout enregistrer, être capable de donner des quantités exactes, de répéter des paroles, des textes, des chiffres. Son frère essaya de jouer contre elle. Il perdit à chaque fois. Aeshma était le meilleur informateur qu'il n'eût jamais eu à son service. Il l'emmenait partout et comme sa petite sœur ne voulait pas la quitter et pleurait quand son père partait trop longtemps, il prit l'habitude, quand il entreprenait de longs voyages, d'emmener toute sa famille. Sa femme, comme ses enfants. Ils étaient heureux. Aeshma était heureuse. Elle avait appris à monter à cheval et quand ils se déplaçaient avec les caravanes, elle caracolait librement, s'enivrant du vent qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle courait contre son frère.

.

* * *

.

Un cri de triomphe jaillit. Elle tourna bride, son frère s'était arrêté, sans avoir fini la course. Trop fier pour s'avouer encore une fois vaincu, ricana Shamiram.

 _—_ Bivar ! cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle talonna son cheval et le rejoignit. Il regardait un point vers les montagnes, les yeux plissés, l'air concentré.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

 _—_ Là-bas, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers un petit défilé qu'on apercevait de l'autre côté de la plaine. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Shamiram fixa son regard vers le lieu que lui désignait son frère.

 _—_ Ce sont des cavaliers, ils sont nombreux.

Elle balaya la plaine des yeux.

 _—_ Il y en a d'autres ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils arrivent par l'arrière de la caravane.

 _—_ Une attaque !

 _—_ Tu es sûr ?

 _—_ Oui, regarde, il y a du mouvement dans la caravane. Les gardes ont été prévenus, ils se portent vers l'arrière.

 _—_ Mais les autres les attendent !

 _—_ L'idée, c'est de dégarnir l'avant et d'attaquer ensuite.

 _—_ Il faut les prévenir ! s'écria l'enfant.

Avant que son frère ne pût réagir, elle talonna vivement son cheval. L'animal bondit en avant.

 _—_ Shami ! hurla Bivar.

Elle n'arriverait jamais à temps. Le combat s'engageait déjà à l'arrière, la caravane accélérait à l'avant. Shamiram était à mi-distance quand le groupe de pillards que son frère avait repéré dans le défilé attaqua. Les gardes qui ne se battaient pas à l'avant se regroupèrent pour faire face aux nouveaux agresseurs, mais ils furent gênés par les bêtes de sommes. Les pillards hurlaient et les chameaux qui constituaient la plus grande partie du convoi commencèrent à blatérer avec inquiétude. Les marchands, assis sur des chariots, attrapèrent des armes derrière eux et mirent pied à terre. Ceux, montés sur des chameaux ou des chevaux, calmèrent les bêtes avant de les exciter et de les lancer sur les pillards. Les valets et les esclaves hésitèrent entre fuir, se cacher, se coucher sur le sol ou prêter main forte aux marchands. Chacun agit selon son courage et ses propres motivations. À l'arrière de la caravane, les gardes tenaient le choc et les marchands opposèrent une résistance farouche aux pillards qui les avaient pris à revers. Le père de Shamiram se battait avec eux.

Dès que l'alerte avait sonné, les enfants et les femmes étaient montés sur des chameaux ou des chevaux. Ils s'étaient rapidement regroupés puis, escortés par des gardes spécialement engagés pour leur sauvegarde, ils avaient fui la bataille. Les pillards se concentraient toujours sur les marchandises dans un premier temps. Les esclaves se vendaient bien, mais ils n'atteindraient jamais la valeur des richesses transportées dans une caravane aussi importante. Les esclaves représentaient un bonus, non négligeable, mais secondaire, et puis, on pouvait toujours les rattraper par la suite.

L'attaque eût peut-être pu échouer et en se rapprochant, Aeshma avait pensé que les assaillants seraient repoussés et cela eût été probablement le cas si les pillards ne s'étaient scindés qu'en deux groupes. Mais il y en avait un troisième que l'enfant n'avait pas vu. Il arriva du nord. Il bloqua la fuite des femmes et des enfants qui, terrorisés, tournèrent bride et retournèrent vers la caravane. Certains, plus calmes, essayèrent de gagner les collines ou de s'engouffrer dans l'un des nombreux défilés qui s'ouvraient sur la plaine. Ils furent rattrapés et jetées à bas de leurs montures.

Aeshma avait galopé droit sur la portion de la caravane qui appartenait à son père. Et puis, elle avait entendu les cris aiguës poussés par les femmes qui refluaient en désordre, vu les pillards qui les poursuivaient, aperçu sa sœur.

Abechoura avait à peine neuf ans, mais elle montait très bien, les chevaux comme les chameaux. Leur mère n'était pas avec elle. Un pillard la pressait. Deux. Shamiram dévia la course de son cheval et galopa en direction de sa sœur. Abechoura avait senti l'homme derrière elle. Elle s'était couchée sur l'encolure de sa monture et serrait les poings à s'en briser les doigts sur les crins de sa crinière. Et puis, elle l'entendit.

 _—_ Choura !

Elle releva la tête. Shamiram. Sa grande sœur. Elle reprit confiance, se redressa et encouragea son cheval à distancer son poursuivant. Un autre homme jura derrière elle. Et soudain, il cria et roula à terre. Shamiram n'avait pas arrêté sa course en rejoignant sa sœur. Abechoura avait échappé à l'un de ses poursuivants, elle n'avait pas vu l'autre. L'aînée arriva, lancée sur l'homme au moment où il allait mettre la main sur la cadette. Elle passa à côté de lui et sauta, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute. Elle lui tomba dessus sans dommage, attrapa une pierre sans y penser et d'un grand coup, lui fracassa la figure avec. Elle se releva.

 _—_ Shamiram ! hurla sa sœur.

Abechoura s'était retournée en la voyant passer comme une flèche. Elle avait tiré sur ses rênes et elle était revenue pour lui porter secours, oubliant le danger, les pillards. Elle avait vu Shamiram sauter, s'écraser à terre, fracasser la tête du pillard. Sa sœur, son héroïne, son garde comme elle aimait à s'appeler :

 _—_ Je suis ton garde, Choura, rien ne peut t'arriver quand je suis là.

Shamiram exagérait, elle avait mauvais caractère. Elle était gentille et attentionnée, c'était une enfant calme et facile, mais elle était sujette à des colères dévastatrices et violentes. Leur mère disait qu'elle ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, qu'elle les entassait tout au fond d'elle-même et puis, quand il y en avait trop, tout sortait d'un seul coup.

 _—_ Shamiram est comme le ciel, disait-elle parfois. Il est bleu, calme et serein et soudain, il se couvre de nuages noirs et menaçants. Il gronde sourdement. Il gronde, gronde et il finit par crever. Alors, des pluies torrentielles s'abattent sur les pauvres humains qui pourtant l'aiment tendrement. Et s'il est vraiment en colère, la foudre tombe et dévaste tout.

Shamiram ronchonnait quand sa mère parlait ainsi, mais elle se sentait coupable et ses yeux trahissaient son désarroi devant son incapacité à contrôler ses colères. Leur mère l'appelait alors près d'elle. Elle la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait en lui rappelant que les orages ne duraient jamais longtemps, qu'ils nettoyaient le ciel.

Parfois, elle riait beaucoup moins et elle opposait aux fureurs de sa fille, une colère froide qui impressionnait l'enfant et finissait par la ramener à la raison. Mais leur mère n'était pas toujours présente quand les colères de Shamiram se déclenchaient. Et elles terrorisaient Abechoura. L'enfant avait toujours pensé que les colères de son aînée étaient la preuve qu'un démon s'incarnait dans la sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Bivar était moins inquiétant et plus volubile, plus joyeux, mais Shamiram était plus attentive, plus protectrice et Abechoura serait allée affronter les puissances infernales d'Ahriman le destructeur avec elle si elle le lui avait demandé.

.

Un pillard survint. Shamiram vit l'homme attraper sa sœur par la taille et l'enlever dans ses bras en hurlant de joie. L'enfant s'affola et se débattit, assez pour distraire son ravisseur. Shamiram passa sous un cheval, surgit aux côtés du pillard, lui empoigna ses vêtements au niveau du genou et de la taille, et tira de toutes ses forces. L'homme bascula. Elle rattrapa sa sœur au vol et donna un grand coup de pied à l'homme tombé à à terre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Elle s'empara de la dague que le bandit portait à la ceinture.

 _—_ Reste avec moi, Choura. Où est Maman ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Viens, on va se mettre à l'abri.

 _—_ Je te suis, Shamiram.

Mais où ? Où une enfant de onze ans pouvait-elle emmener une enfant encore plus jeune au milieu d'une bataille ? Où pouvait-elle seulement la mettre à l'abri ?

 _—_ Attrapez ces filles ! ordonna un pillard en les désignant du doigt.

Un homme s'approcha en souriant vicieusement.

 _—_ Venez là, mes mignonnes.

Shamiram avait dissimulé la dague derrière son dos, la lame reposait sur son avant-bras. L'homme avança la main. Elle attaqua, vive comme l'éclair. La lame entailla la figure du pillard et lui coupa les lèvres. Il hurla de douleur. Shamiram en profita pour entraîner sa sœur avec elle. Mais les pillards les poursuivirent et elles se retrouvèrent acculées. Elles s'adossèrent à un chameau couché. Shamiram, toujours armée de la dague, se plaça en protection devant sa sœur. Sa peur, son angoisse, sa colère, avaient laissé place à une froide détermination. Personne ne lui prendrait Abechoura. Elle les anéantirait tous. Les hommes qui les avaient poursuivies riaient. Le combat touchait à sa fin et seuls quelques gardes à l'arrière du convoi luttaient encore. L'attaque avait été une réussite.

.

Il remontait vers l'avant de la caravane quand il avait entendu rire. Il avait poussé son cheval pour savoir ce qui mettait ses hommes de si bonne humeur. Une demi-douzaine d'entre eux se tenait en demi-cercle face à deux enfants adossées à un chameau qui, par ennui, s'était couché et semblait être indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un homme s'avança. La plus grande des enfants se tassa, ses yeux se plissèrent et il remarqua qu'elle tenait une dague à la main, que sa main était sûre et qu'elle savait s'en servir.

 _—_ Fais gaffe à toi ! rit l'un des pillards. Elle est aussi vive qu'un scorpion.

 _—_ Je vais lui couper la queue à ton petit scorpion, ricana l'homme qui s'avançait. T'entends ça, morveuse ?

Le chef pensa qu'il n'aurait pas plaisanté ainsi face à l'enfant, que l'homme avait tort de se montrer si confiant, qu'à sa place, il se serait méfié de la gamine et qu'il l'aurait attaquée avec autant de détermination qu'il aurait attaqué un guerrier.

La suite lui donna raison. L'homme approcha. Soudain l'enfant bondit, il lança un poing. Elle l'évita, le frappa du pied droit au genou et lui planta sa dague dans la cuisse. L'homme hurla et la dague s'enfonça dans son abdomen jusqu'à la garde. Il recula en titubant. L'enfant vint retrouver sa place devant ce que le chef des pillards devinait être sa sœur.

 _—_ Cette fois, tu es allée trop loin, cracha l'un des pillards qui riait beaucoup moins qu'un instant auparavant.

 _—_ Ne la tuez pas !

Les hommes se retournèrent.

 _—_ Ou vous le paierez de votre vie, précisa le chef.

Ils attaquèrent ensemble. L'enfant se défendit comme un démon. Elle ne sentait pas les coups, elle ne criait pas. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elle disparut bientôt sous leur masse. L'autre enfant pleurait en criant son nom. Elle tenta de l'aider, mais elle fut tirée en arrière et se retrouva ceinturée par un homme qui la maintenait à deux pieds du sol. Vaincue, Shamiram fut remise sur pied et fermement maintenue par deux hommes. Le chef l'observa un moment. Ses hommes regroupaient les prisonniers.

 _—_ À qui est cette enfant ?! cria-t-il.

Les têtes se tournèrent, mais on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il ordonna qu'on apporte un chariot, qu'on le débâche et qu'on hisse la fille dessus. Il monta la rejoindre. Les hommes la tenaient fermement serrée parce qu'ils la sentaient prête à attaquer s'ils relâchaient, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, leur attention.

 _—_ Alors ? demanda le chef des pillards. À qui est-elle ? Si personne ne répond, je l'égorge devant vous.

 _—_ À moi, c'est ma fille, cria une voix féminine.

 _—_ Avance-toi.

Les prisonniers s'écartèrent devant la femme. Elle vint se tenir à quelques pas du chariot. Le chef sourit. La gamine n'était pas une esclave : la tenue de sa mère, même si elle était adaptée à un long voyage, témoignait de sa richesse. Une femme de marchand. Riche et éduquée.

Bivar l'accompagnait. Il avait été pris et avait retrouvé sa mère quand le tumulte de la bataille avait cessé. Abechoura se libéra de la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet en les apercevant, et alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Le chef des pillards se retourna vers l'enfant sur le chariot.

 _—_ Quel âge as-tu ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu te bats bien pour une fille et tu es courageuse.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu as tué un de mes hommes, blessé un autre.

 _—_ Elle a aussi tué Machour, l'informa un pillard.

 _—_ Tu as donc tué deux de mes hommes, gamine.

Elle ne réagit pas. Toujours tendue, prête à en découdre. Elle allait lui rapporter une petite fortune, elle était peut-être encore un peu jeune, mais il connaissait un homme qui recherchait à acheter ce genre de femme. De fille.

 _—_ Je pourrais te punir pour cela, la défia le chef des pillards.

 _—_ Je pourrais te crever, répondit hargneusement l'enfant. Tu n'es qu'un charognard puant et lâche. Il n'y a qu'en bande que tu oses attaquer. Seul, tu es tout juste capable de te déplacer la queue entre les jambes.

Comment une enfant pouvait parler ainsi ? Il la gifla, violemment. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait une lèvre fendue et le sang coulait sur son menton. Elle souriait. Insolemment. Il dégaina une dague. Un remous brusque agita la foule, un grognement, un cri, des alertes. Le chef se détourna de l'enfant. Un homme écarta un pillard, en frappa un autre et se précipita en avant.

 _—_ Shamiram ! cria-t-il.

Le père sans doute. Le chef fit un signe. Des javelots fendirent l'air. Une femme râla, touchée à la cuisse, ses voisins la soutinrent. Un javelot avait raté sa cible, pas les deux autres. Le père de Shamiram fut arrêté net dans sa course. Un javelot s'était fiché dans son abdomen, un autre avait transpercé les chairs plus haut sur le torse, buté contre les côtes. L'homme arracha le javelot fiché dans sa poitrine et s'avança de deux pas.

 _—_ Père ! hurla Bivar.

Sa mère le retint fermement par le bras. Elle enlaça Abechoura et lui colla le visage contre elle. C'était trop tard. Trop tard pour leur père. Trop tard pour Shamiram aussi peut-être.

Son enfant douce et sauvage. Son ciel d'orage. Shamiram avait sauvé sa sœur et pour cela, laissé libre cours à sa colère. On ne lisait aucune peur dans son regard. Toute son attitude respirait la rage, elle ne devait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait tué, qu'elle saignait. La mère serra Abechoura contre elle, assura sa prise sur le bras de son fils. Elle ne les laisserait pas se faire emporter par la colère de leur sœur. Elle vit son mari tomber à genoux, ses mains se crisper sur la hampe du javelot. Un pillard approcha et lui décrocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya sur le dos. D'un coup sec, le pillard retira le javelot encore fiché dans l'abdomen et, changeant l'angle d'entrée, il en enfonça la pointe sous les côtes. L'homme à terre râla. Il se tendit, tenta de résister. Et puis soudain ses doigts s'ouvrirent et ses mains retombèrent impuissantes, son regard se perdit dans le ciel. Un ciel insensible aux peines, aux souffrances, aux crimes et aux chants d'amour qui se mourraient dans une infinie douleur.

Shamiram attendait. La scène, les rires cruels qui suivirent, détournèrent l'attention de ses deux gardiens. Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et fonça tête baissée sur le chef des pillards qui lui tournait le dos. Ils butèrent sur la ridelle du chariot et passèrent par-dessus, tête en avant. Le pillard roula sur une épaule par réflexe et dans son élan, envoya l'enfant légère s'étaler plus loin. Il se releva prestement et marcha droit sur elle. La mère de l'enfant ferma un instant les yeux, inspira et se résolut à regarder sa fille mourir. Le pillard cueillit l'enfant déjà debout d'un violent revers de main qui la renvoya au sol. Elle se releva et un nouveau sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour. Téos serait content. Il dégaina sa dague et la jeta aux pieds de l'enfant avec un air de défi. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Elle hésita un moment avant de lentement se baisser pour ramasser l'arme. Elle la plaça comme la première fois, lame tournée vers le haut, avança un pied, fléchit légèrement sur ses genoux et ne bougea plus. Souple et attentive, apprécia le pillard. Un profond silence régnait. L'attaque avait eu lieu dans une région désertique. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, pas d'insectes, le vent ne soufflait pas. Seul un cheval s'ébrouait parfois. Un chameau.

L'homme s'avança soudain, l'enfant se détendit, la dague fendit l'air. Elle passa à un demi-doigt de la gorge du pillard. Il lui plaqua durement le bras contre la poitrine et lança un poing qui atteignit Sahmiram au menton. Elle partit en arrière sans un cri et tomba sur le dos. Il lui écrasa le poignet avec le pied, insista, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de l'enfant s'ouvrissent sur le manche de la dague. Il se baissa pour la récupérer. Il la rengaina lentement tout en regardant la fille du marchand toujours allongée. Elle luttait pour rester consciente, mais son regard ne se fixait plus sur rien. Elle papillonna des yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le voir à travers la brume qui lui obscurcissait la vue. Malgré cela, constata le pillard admiratif, la colère qui la consumait, brûlait toujours vive et violente dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas renoncé, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue, elle le défiait toujours, mais elle ne se relèverait pas.

 _—_ Soignez-la, entravez-la et ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle. Ne la mettez pas avec les autres.

.

Les pillards trièrent les prisonniers avant de se séparer. Les hommes instruits et en bonne santé, les enfants, les jeunes filles et les jeunes garçons avaient été regroupés ensemble. Ils seraient acheminés sur les marchés romains où ils rapporteraient beaucoup plus d'argent qu'ailleurs. Aeshma faisait partie de ce convoi, Abechoura et Bivar aussi.

Abechoura, parce qu'elle était jeune et jolie. Bivar, parce qu'il était instruit. Abechoura finirait dans un bordel ou avec un peu plus de chance chez un particulier que sa beauté juvénile pouvait intéresser. Seul le prix proposé déciderait de son sort. Bivar servirait peut-être un marchand, un magistrat, un chevalier ou un aristocrate qui cherchait des esclaves capables de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il deviendrait comptable ou commis. S'il était intelligent, il finirait intendant, pourrait être affranchi par son maître et deviendrait riche. Si un citoyen romain l'acquérait, ses enfants deviendraient citoyens. Un avenir radieux.

Leur mère, trop âgée pour intéresser le marché romain, se retrouva dans le groupe qui partirait alimenter les marchés d'Arabie. Elle confia Abechoura à Bivar. En une heure de temps, elle venait de perdre son mari et ses enfants. Elle ne les reverrait jamais.

Les pillards enterrèrent leurs morts et abandonnèrent les corps de ceux qui voyageaient avec la caravane au soin des charognards, du vent, du soleil et du sable. Les blessés qui ne pouvaient voyager furent exécutés. La caravane laissait derrière elle plus de deux cents cadavres. Des hommes et des femmes restés à l'abri, apparurent et s'occupèrent des chariots et des bêtes de somme. Deux caravanes se formèrent. L'une repartit vers le sud. L'autre, plus modeste, s'enfonça vers le nord. Elle passerait Petra, Gerasa, rejoindrait Palmyre, puis Antioche. Une partie des marchandises serait vendue tout au long du chemin, tout ce qui pourrait-être cédé à bon prix, mais les esclaves étaient promis à être vendus à Antioche et ils furent traités en conséquence. Bien nourris, choyés. Transportés en chariot s'ils faiblissaient. À Antioche, ils furent lavés, épilés, coiffés avec soin. Ils partirent par petits groupes.

Les deux sœurs et leur frère furent définitivement séparés.

.

Le chef avait été voir Shamiram le premier soir de sa captivité. Elle l'avait fixé, aussi farouche que quatre heures auparavant.

 _—_ Écoute-moi bien, lui avait-il dit. Tu m'appartiens. Ton frère et ta sœur aussi. Votre famille n'existe plus. Tu n'as plus de famille. Mais, un long voyage nous attend jusqu'à Antioche. Je peux t'accorder une faveur. Je peux te permettre de voyager en compagnie de ta sœur. Pas de ton frère car nous séparons les hommes des femmes, mais rien ne s'oppose à ce que tu sois avec ta sœur.

 _—_ …

 _—_ C'est à toi de choisir.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Si ma proposition t'intéresse, c'est donnant-donnant. Tu te montreras docile, tu ne t'attaqueras à aucun de mes hommes et tu ne chercheras pas à t'évader.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Sinon, tu resteras en isolement et ta sœur voyagera seule.

 _—_ Et après ?

 _—_ Après, j'ai des projets pour toi, mais il ne m'appartient pas de t'en parler maintenant.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Tu poses beaucoup de questions, avait-il observé-t-il sans pour autant se montrer contrarié par la curiosité de l'enfant. Parce que, je ne saurai pas vraiment t'expliquer ce qu'on voudra de toi.

 _—_ Et ma sœur ?

 _—_ Elle est jeune et belle, j'en tirerai certainement un bon prix.

 _—_ Je ne resterai pas avec elle ?

 _—_ Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ta famille n'existe plus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu acceptes ma proposition ou tu préfères voyager seule ?

 _—_ J'accepte.

 _—_ Je ne tolérerai aucun écart de conduite, tu as bien compris ?

 _—_ Oui, avait acquiescé l'enfant dans un souffle.

Il avait souri, les prisonniers se montraient toujours plus malléables quand on faisait appel à leur attachement familial. Il prendrait très grand soin de la petite sœur, parce qu'elle lui permettrait de contrôler la grande et de la dresser. Elle apprendrait grâce à sa jeune sœur à obéir, à marcher droit et à se soumettre. Remonter à Antioche prendrait plus de deux mois. L'enfant, d'ici-là, aurait acquis de la discipline et aurait intégré ce que son nouveau statut d'esclave impliquait.

Il lui avait laissé la nuit pour réfléchir. Elle était intelligente, elle avait compris, saisi l'ampleur de son malheur. La mort de son père, la perte de sa mère qui serait suivie dans quelque mois par celle de Bivar et d'Abechoura. La fin d'une vie. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais leur maison, elle ne voyagerait plus jamais en compagnie de son père. Sa mère ne lui dédierait plus jamais ce regard mêlé de contrariété et de tristesse quand elle se s'abandonnait à la colère, elle ne chevaucherait plus jamais en compagnie de Bivar, elle ne défendrait plus jamais Abechoura, elle ne servirait plus jamais d'informateur.

Elle avait retenu ses larmes, parce que le pillard lui avait accordé un sursis et qu'elle ne le gâcherait pas. Elle resterait encore avec Abechoura. Elle ne lui imposerait pas la peine de la savoir isolée et entravée, de l'avoir abandonnée.

.

Elle s'était montré exemplaire. Elle réussit même à ce que leur séparation ne fût pas sujette à des cris et des larmes de désespoir. Abechoura avait passé une dernière nuit dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci l'avait bercée d'histoires qu'on racontait entre amis lors des veillées, de chants qui les avaient accompagnées durant toute leur enfance. Le matin, les dernières femmes avaient été emmenées. Abechoura était partie avec elles. Elles s'étaient faites face. Shamiram avait souri et, à travers ses larmes qui coulaient sans bruit, Abechoura avait grimacé un petit sourire.

 _—_ Adieu, Choura.

 _—_ Tu ne m'oublieras pas, Shami ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Moi non plus. Jamais. Tu crois qu'on se reverra ?

Shamiram n'avait pas répondu. Un pillard avait appelé l'enfant et elle était partie, toute menue dans sa tunique écrue. Shamiram était restée seule dans la prison désertée par les femmes. Ses larmes avait coulé cette nuit-là.

.

Le chef des pillards était venu la chercher trois jours plus tard. Un garde l'accompagnait. Il lui entrava les chevilles et ses poignets furent liés derrière son dos. Il la conduisit en dehors de la ville. Aeshma se souvenait qu'il faisait très chaud et qu'elle s'était écorché les pieds aux pierres du chemin. Ils avaient rejoint un campement. Plusieurs tentes avait été montées pour former un cercle au milieu duquel des hommes à demi‑nus s'entraînaient à la lutte. L'enfant en avait découvert d'autres qui mimaient des combats, armés de boucliers et d'épées en bois. Le pillard se fit annoncer et peu après, un homme vint à leur rencontre.

 _—_ J'ai reçu avec beaucoup de curiosité ton message, déclara-t-il après avoir salué le pillard.

Il tourna son regard vers l'enfant. Petite, les membres déliés, une belle musculature. Jeune, très jeune.

 _—_ C'est elle ? demanda-t-il.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle est très jeune, observa-t-il avec une moue déçue.

 _—_ Elle a tué deux de mes hommes et m'a jeté au bas d'un chariot.

L'homme regarda plus attentivement l'enfant.

 _—_ Herennius ! appela-t-il.

Un homme sec aussi âgé que le premier arriva en courant. Il observa curieusement l'enfant.

 _—_ Une nouvelle recrue, dominus ?

 _—_ Peut-être, qu'en penses-tu ?

 _—_ Elle est très jeune, constata-t-il lui aussi.

 _—_ Mais elle a déjà tué deux hommes et tenu tête à une demi-douzaine d'autres, argumenta le pillard.

 _—_ Déshabille-toi, ordonna le premier homme à l'enfant.

Elle s'était déshabillée, on lui avait dit de se tourner et elle s'était tournée. On l'avait ensuite examinée, tâtée, on avait regardé ses dents, ses oreilles, son nez, son sexe. On lui avait demandé si elle était vierge et Aeshma s'était sentie perdre toute dignité. Elle n'était plus qu'un cheval ou un chameau dans les mains d'un maquignon.

 _—_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 _—_ Shamiram.

 _—_ Tu sais ce qu'est un gladiateur ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ C'est un homme ou une femme qui se bat pour le plaisir du public. Un guerrier qui montre au monde ce qu'est le vrai courage. Un guerrier qui n'a pas peur d'affronter la mort et qui la brave sans jamais faillir. Un guerrier qu'on adule et qu'on applaudit.

L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme lui tenait ce discours. Elle était esclave, non ? Soumise au désir du maître qui l'achèterait. Du moins, c'est qu'il croyait. Et puis l'homme prononça un mot qui changea tout.

 _—_ … mais, c'est à toi de choisir.

 _—_ Choisir ? répéta-t-elle.

 _—_ Oui, il est interdit de forcer un esclave à entrer dans la gladiature. Seule une _damnatio ad ludum_ peut condamner un homme à la gladiature et encore, il a le choix. Il peut refuser et préférer la croix ou les mines. Mais en acceptant, il peut, non seulement devenir riche et célèbre, mais il est aussi assuré, s'il ne meurt pas, d'être libéré après cinq ans. Pour les autres, esclaves comme hommes libres, c'est un choix.

Un choix.

Elle avait accepté et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

.

* * *

.

Marcia avait serré les mâchoires quand Téos avait annoncé qu'Astarté partait pour Capoue participer à un munus. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la liste qu'il énonça. Le laniste prévint les gladiateurs qui ne l'accompagnaient pas qu'ils ne l'attendraient pas à Pompéi. Dès que les blessés seraient en mesure de voyager, Tidutanus trouverait un navire sur lequel embarquer et ils rentreraient sans délai à Sidé.

La jeune fille compta mentalement les jours qui la sépareraient de la Dace aux yeux dorés. Si les vents se montraient favorables, il fallait à peine dix jours pour rejoindre Sidé. À ces dix jours, il fallait rajouter une quinzaine de jours pour le munus : le temps de s'y rendre, d'y participer, de soigner les blessés s'il y en avait, de regagner un port, de trouver un navire. Téos voudrait peut-être aussi s'arrêter en route. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne reverrait pas Astarté avant un mois et demi. Elle sentit sa frustration monter.

Atalante pouvait aller se faire foutre avec ses conseils et ses mises en garde.

Téos avait prévu son départ après le déjeuner. Les gladiateurs, quand venaient les grosses chaleurs de l'été, bénéficiaient d'une longue pause après le déjeuner. Les entraînements ne reprenaient qu'à la neuvième heure, parfois à la dixième, et se poursuivaient jusqu'au crépuscule. Le laniste ordonna aux gladiateurs qu'il emmenait avec lui à Capoue, de déjeuner tranquillement, de préparer leurs affaires, de se reposer et de se présenter, prêt à partir, à la huitième heure, dans la cour du ludus.

Astarté évita Marcia au déjeuner et elle mangea en compagnie de Marpessa, de Lucanus et des autres gladiateurs qui participeraient eux aussi au munus de Capoue. Furieuse, Marcia voua Aeshma aux Furies et attendit. Si Astarté croyait qu'elle partirait sans lui dire au revoir, elle rêvait.

Elle la coinça quand la jeune Dace retourna dans sa cellule empaqueter ses affaires. Elle s'introduisit dans sa cellule, pour une fois sans frapper, et barra la porte avec un tabouret.

 _—_ Marcia, murmura Astarté en se retournant.

 _—_ Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

 _—_ Tu sais pourquoi.

 _—_ On s'en fout de ce qu'elles pensent, personne ne sait.

 _—_ Tu prendrais le risque ?

 _—_ Non, mais...

La jeune fille s'approcha. Astarté se troubla et quand Marcia referma ses bras autour de sa taille et que ses mains se posèrent dans le creux de ses reins, elle céda immédiatement à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune fille. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou. Marcia accentua la pression de ses mains sur le corps de la jeune Dace et elles gémirent de concert. Astarté eut une pensée pour Aeshma et se reprocha son imprudence. Les lèvres de Marcia se posèrent sur les siennes, une main s'insinua sous sa tunique, caressa l'arrière de sa cuisse et Astarté s'abandonna à son désir. Elles se battirent un instant, chacune cherchant à déshabiller l'autre, Marcia mordit sauvagement Astarté quand celle-ci posa ses mains sur sa poitrine nue. La jeune Dace gémit de douleur. Marcia la retourna vivement et d'un rapide balayage intérieur de la jambe, la fit basculer en arrière. Astarté atterrit sur son grabat, elles ne s'étaient pas lâchées, elle retourna leur position et Marcia se retrouva sous elle, allongée sur le dos. Astarté l'embrassa, mais le baiser se brisa sur leur sourire. Astarté releva la tête. Elles s'observèrent un moment. Le regard bleu rempli d'étoiles de Marcia répondait au regard pailleté d'or d'Astarté.

 _—_ Marcia, souffla la jeune Dace et un grand sourire illumina ses traits.

La jeune fille lui renvoya son sourire, prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Puis avant qu'Astarté ne pût l'approfondir, elle eût un mouvement de recul et la jeune Dace se redressa. Marcia lui caressait doucement la nuque. Elle sentait tout son corps frémir contre le sien. Astarté déglutit difficilement, le sourire de Marcia réapparut. Elle l'attira vers elle et cette fois-ci, elles s'embrassèrent et se perdirent sur la bouche l'une de l'autre. Quand elles ne purent plus se contrôler, Marcia bascula Astarté sur le dos et abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou. Leurs mains impatientes partirent à la conquête de leur plaisir et leurs corps s'harmonisèrent à leurs désirs. Elles étouffèrent leurs gémissements et leurs cris dans le creux de leurs épaules, de leur cou, le visage enfoui dans les draps qui recouvrait le grabat ou les dents refermées sur leurs mains. Astarté se tendit soudain, elle s'accrocha à Marcia comme une désespérée. Son dos s'arqua.

 _—_ Viens, souffla la jeune fille à son oreille.

Astarté bascula la tête en arrière, incapable de respirer. Elle pensa à Aeshma, lui promit que ce serait la dernière fois, ne pensa plus à rien sauf à la tension qui montait. Ses bras puissants serrèrent la jeune fille contre elle et elle bascula. Quand elle retomba les bras mollement refermés sur Marcia, la jeune fille parcourut doucement de ses lèvres, y déposant des baisers doux et légers, ses épaules, son cou, son oreille. Astarté gémit faiblement et la retourna. Tant pis pour les promesses, tant pis pour le danger, son désir était plus fort.

Marcia avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle voulait. S'oublier avec elle, sombrer avec elle, l'aimer, encore et encore. Être rassurée, avoir l'assurance qu'Astarté l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

.

Marcia traversait la cour. La huitième heure venait de sonner et Téos attendait les retardataires. Marpessa, Margarita, Ajax, Lucanus, Velox et Dyomède se tenaient dans l'ombre en compagnie d'Atticus, de quatre gardes, de Saucia et des quatre valets que le laniste avait désignés pour l'accompagner à Capoue. Ils attendaient que Lysippé, Euryale, Gallus et Astarté les rejoignissent. Tout était prêt et les équipements avaient été chargés dans deux petits chars que Téos avait loués avec leur conducteur. La jeune fille ne leur prêta qu'une vague attention, mais elle les salua et leur souhaita poliment gloire et victoire. Un sourire léger dansait sur ses lèvres et elle arborait une expression emprunte de douceur. Elle respirait le bonheur. Téos fronça les sourcils. Son expression... Astarté surgit soudain, le pas alerte, son paquetage sous le bras. Le regard du laniste alla de sa meliora à son auctorata. Lucanus interpella la Dace et elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant. Elle était particulièrement détendue et sa tunique laissait à découvert des traces de morsures. Récentes. Très récentes. Il regarda Marcia. Elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Il remarqua avant qu'elle ne disparût une petite tâche brune sur sa tunique blanche au niveau de l'épaule. Il soupira. Contrarié. Il appréciait Astarté. Mais la discipline était plus précieuse à ses yeux que la meilleure de ses melioras. Et son auctorata, plus précieuse aussi, que ne le serait jamais Astarté.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa résidait à Pompéi depuis quinze jours. Elle avait quitté Aquae Cutiliae le lendemain de la mort de Vespasien. Elle avait cependant pris soin de faire porter une tablette à Titus. Elle lui avait adressé des mots attendus dans ces circonstances et un message plus personnel dans lequel, elle le remerciait de sa bonté, le priait de lui pardonner sa fuite et lui assurait qu'il saurait dignement succédé à son père. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Titus avait passé quarante ans à se rouler dans la débauche, à courir après tous les plaisirs, à terroriser les Romains et à lorgner, via son amante juive, sur les souverains d'Orient.

Il se conduirait comme un tyran dépravé, couvrirait de honte le sénat de ses frasques orientales et ruinerait les finances que son père avait eu tant de mal à relever pour couvrir Bérénice de bijoux et organiser des jeux splendides et dispendieux. Il serait haï et craint. Il finirait assassiné, peut-être même par son frère.

En attendant, elle s'était assurée de l'amitié du nouvel Empereur. Il lui répondit courtoisement qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue et qu'il remerciait Neptune de l'avoir conduite saine et sauve jusqu'à Rome.

Elle était ensuite retournée à Portus. Son navire était chargé, la cargaison arrimée. Le capitaine l'attendait pour appareiller. À Pompéi, l'un de ses affranchis surveillait la familia de Téos et devait s'assurer que le laniste et sa familia voyageraient à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__ _._

Gaïa était présente lors du munus, mais elle n'y assista pas. Elle préféra rester discrète bien que la tentation fut grande d'y assister. Elle n'appréciait pas trop non plus l'idée de se voir être reléguée dans les hauteurs de l'amphithéâtre, juste en-dessous des esclaves et des mendiants. Le conseil de la ville suivait avec célérité la loi édictée par cet hypocrite d'Auguste, et les femmes ne pouvaient plus accéder aux premiers rangs. L' _ _Artémisia__ était dotée d'une cabine confortable et Gaïa avait préféré y attendre à bord l'arrivée d'Aeshma.

.

Neuf mois. Elle n'avait pas revu la jeune gladiatrice depuis neuf mois. Aeshma avait fait preuve de courage et de dévouement à Bois Vert. Gaïa avait longuement réfléchi. Les paroles de sa sœur avaient fait leur chemin. Julia avait raison, elle s'était montrée intolérante, irrespectueuse et injuste envers la petite thrace. Celle-ci avait commis des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée cruelle ou irrespectueuse, et elle ne portait pas l'entière responsabilité de ses actes. Julia l'estimait sincèrement, elle l'aimait. Gaïa pourrait peut-être profiter de la traversée pour apaiser ses sentiments. Établir une relation plus équilibrée avec la petite thrace même si leur statut social respectif ne permettrait jamais qu'elles se retrouvassent sur un pied d'égalité, même si Gaïa espérait le contraire.

Elle secoua la tête, elle appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec la gladiatrice, pas très assurée de savoir ce qu'elle en attendait vraiment. Elles seraient peut-être simplement impersonnelles et froides. Hostiles. Elle espérait qu'il en fût autrement..

On frappa à sa porte. Andréas, l'affranchi qui avait été chargé de s'assurer que les gladiateurs s'embarqueraient bien à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__ entra _._

 _—_ Domina, la familia de Téos embarquera dans trois jours, mais le laniste ne sera pas présent. Il part pour Capoue participer à un munus.

 _—_ T'es-tu assuré que la gladiatrice nommée Aeshma sera à bord ?

 _—_ Oui, domina, elle fera partie du voyage.

 _—_ Pourquoi partent-ils si tard ? Le munus est pourtant fini depuis cinq jours ?

 _—_ Deux gladiatrices ont été sérieusement blessées. Leur médecin part à Capoue et il ne voulait pas qu'elles voyagent avant d'être un minimum rétablies.

 _—_ Et leur laniste ne viendra pas ? Ils auraient pu l'attendre.

 _—_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait que ses gladiateurs rentrent rapidement à Sidé et qu'il projetait pour sa part, d'acquérir de nouvelles recrues.

Gaïa se félicita des nouvelles que lui apportait l'affranchi. L'absence de Téos rendrait les choses plus simples avec Aeshma.

 _—_ Andréas, connais-tu le nom des deux gladiatrices blessées ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. L'une est justement celle dont vous vouliez vous assurer de la présence, Aeshma. L'autre lui était appairée dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle s'appelle Atalante, c'est une rétiaire.

 _—_ Tu as assisté au munus ?

 _—_ Oui, domina, répondit l'affranchi en s'illuminant.

 _—_ C'était un beau munus ?

 _—_ Oui, domina, c'était un très beau munus.

 _—_ Et le combat de la petite thrace et de la grande rétiaire ?

 _—_ Oh... c'était magnifique, domina !

L'affranchi se lança dans un récit enthousiaste du combat qui avait opposé Aeshma et Atalante.

 _—_ Elle a retiré son casque ! Personne n'avait jamais vu ça ! Et ensuite, au lieu de l'embrocher comme une dorade, la rétiaire a jeté son trident et elles ont continué au couteau ! Elles étaient en sang ! C'était... houa ! s'emporta Andréas. Incroyable, domina, incroyable ! Ils ont dû faire rentrer d'autres gladiatrices pour les aider à quitter l'arène, elles dégouttaient de sang. Il y avait cette petite auctorata aussi, une fille toute blonde.

 _—_ Une auctorata ?

 _—_ Oui, oui, la rumeur disait que c'était une fille de chevalier.

 _—_ Ça m'étonnerait, fit Gaïa en se fendant d'une moue dubitative.

 _—_ Peut-être est-ce mensonge, domina. Les lanistes et les munéraires aiment attirer l'attention du public grâce de telles déclarations, mais elle est très belle. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez le vérifier par vous-même, elle fait partie du voyage.

 _—_ Combien sont-ils ?

 _—_ Trente-deux. Quatorze gladiateurs, un médecin, dix gardes, cinq serviteurs et deux femmes.

 _—_ Tu as prévenu le capitaine ?

 _—_ Oui, domina et il m'a dit qu'il s'en remettait à vous.

 _—_ Mmm. Merci, Andréas. J'aimerais aussi que tu voies avec le capitaine et Spyros, les vivres qui ont été embarqués. Fais en sorte que Rachel soit présente. Je ne veux pas manger du poisson et de la viande salés pendant huit jours. Vous achèterez avant le départ, de quoi nous confectionner des repas décents. Je ne veux pas que Rachel me prépare des festins, juste de quoi manger sainement. Et je veux des fruits et des légumes frais.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Prévoyez large, j'aurais peut-être des invités.

 _—_ Tout sera fait selon vos ordres, domina.

.

Il fallut attendre que le vent soufflât à l'ouest pour appareiller. Les équipements des gladiateurs furent rangés à fond de cale dans un compartiment spécial, fermé à clef, où l'on entreposait généralement les cargaisons précieuses. Le navire était une grosse coque mesurant près de cent coudées de long pour dix-neuf de large. Lucius Tidutanus, avec l'accord du capitaine, fit dresser deux tentes. Une petite, fermée à l'intention de Métrios, de Chloé et de lui-même, et une autre, en forme de auvent, qui servirait d'abri en cas de pluie ou de manque d'ombre au reste de la familia. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas accueillir tout le monde, mais les gladiateurs étaient habitués à l'inconfort des voyages.

L' _ _Artémisia__ attendait encore la brise, que la familia de Téos, sous la coupe autoritaire de Tidutanus, s'était déjà installée. Le chef de la garde ne s'inquiétait pas. Le navire était solide, plutôt confortable, et il ne ferait escale qu'à Patara pour y débarquer une partie des marchandises. Il repartirait ensuite pour Sidé. Tidutanus avait cherché d'autres passagers du regard en montant sur le pont. Il n'avait remarqué personne, sinon un homme entre deux âges, dont la carrure et l'expression farouche n'avait rien à envier à celles des gladiateurs. Il alla s'informer auprès de lui sur les autres passagers. L'homme le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

 _—_ Vous êtes le laniste ? demanda-t-il d'un air revêche.

 _—_ Non, mais il m'a confié la garde de sa familia.

 _—_ Mmm, vous avez intérêt à bien tenir vos hommes et vos femmes. L' _ _Artémisia__ appartient à la domina qui occupe la cabine à l'arrière du navire. Tout l'équipage est à son service. Si le moindre d'entre vous se permet de la contrarier ou de lui manquer de respect, on vous balancera tous à l'eau.

 _—_ Il n'arrivera rien, lui assura Tidutanus. Nous ne sommes pas des pirates.

 _—_ Faites quand même passer le mot à vos hommes.

 _—_ Vous faites partie de l'équipage ?

 _—_ Non, j'assure la sécurité de la domina et aucun de vos gladiateurs ne me fait peur.

 _—_ Vous avez combattu dans l'arène ?

 _—_ Les dieux m'en garde ! répondit Antiochus. J'étais lutteur professionnel et je protège la domina depuis qu'elle est enfant.

Tidutanus hocha la tête. La dunette de poupe sur laquelle se tenaient les barreurs lui avait paru de grande dimension pour un navire de commerce ordinaire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Si l'armateur voyageait à bord, elle devait renfermer un logement confortable et luxueux et, beaucoup mieux pour lui, sa présence l'assurait de bénéficier d'un équipage discipliné et efficace, d'autant plus si l'armateur était une femme.

.

L' _ _Artémisia__ voguait en pleine mer, au grand largue et filait tribord armure. Le soleil déclinait lentement et la voile n'offrait que très peu d'ombre aux passagers. Les membres de la familia s'étaient installés sur le pont et vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations. La traversée offrait dix jours de repos aux gladiateurs, et la plupart avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum pour dormir, se reposer, fainéanter, jouer de tout leur saoul aux dés et se passer des petites fortunes de mains en mains. Deux gladiateurs étaient accompagnés de leur femme et, même s'ils ne bénéficiaient pas d'une réelle intimité, libérés des entraînements harassants, l'occasion leur était enfin donnée de passer du temps avec elles.

Aeshma se tenait accoudée à la rambarde de la plate-forme qui s'élançait au-dessus des flots à la poupe du navire. Elle s'y était installée dès que Tidutanus avait donné quartier libre à tout le monde. La vie à bord serait simple. Aucune obligation ne serait imposée aux gladiateurs sinon celle de se tenir propre, d'utiliser les latrines mises à leur disposition dans l'entrepont et la stricte interdiction de se soulager en mer ou dans quelque autre partie du navire sous peine de recevoir quatre coups de flagellum et de rester une journée entière attaché au grand mat. Tidutanus sonnerait l'appel pour la distribution des repas que les gladiateurs prendraient quand ils voudraient et où ils voudraient. Toute querelle serait sévèrement punie. Tidutanus apprit aux gladiateurs que tout écart conduirait le fautif à être enchaîné à fond de cale et ne recevoir à boire et manger qu'une fois par jour.

 _—_ Ensuite, menaça-il. Vous aurez évidemment à répondre de votre indiscipline devant Téos quand il rentrera.

Il regarda plus particulièrement les gladiateurs susceptibles de s'adonner à ce genre d'idiotie : Ister qui avait l'art de semer la zizanie, Aeshma pour son sale caractère et Perseus qui, pour peu qu'il se sentît soutenu, cherchait toujours la bagarre.

.

Aeshma passa toute sa journée sur la plate-forme. Elle ne dérangeait personne. Elle rata la distribution du déjeuner. Atalante s'en aperçut, Marcia aussi. La première n'osa pas aller troubler sa solitude, la seconde n'y aurait pas même prêté attention si elle n'avait pas encore été fâchée contre la Parthe. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir été écoutée par Astarté. La jeune Dace n'avait pas repoussé ses avances, mais elle avait hésité. Aeshma ne se présenta pas non plus à la distribution du soir.

Atalante demanda deux parts au cuisinier. Fabius fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ C'est pour Aeshma. Elle n'est déjà pas venue à midi.

Fabius grogna, mais il lui remit les deux parts et ajouta un morceau de fromage et une portion de raisins secs.

 _—_ Dis-lui de se déplacer, conseilla-t-il néanmoins à Atalante. Tidutanus n'appréciera pas si elle ne se bouge pas.

 _—_ Ça fait moins d'attente pour les autres, se justifia Atalante.

 _—_ Mmm.

.

Atalante posa les victuailles par terre et vint s'accouder aux côtés d'Aeshma. La jeune Parthe ne réagit pas. Elles restèrent en silence. Atalante se sentait bien, même si elle savait qu'Aeshma ne partageait pas sa sérénité. Le soleil poursuivit sa course et, dans un flamboiement de couleurs, il tomba se coucher dans la mer. Une étoile brilla soudain, toujours fidèle, qu'on se trouvât au milieu du désert, sur une plaine ou dans les montagnes, au milieu d'une ville de la province d'Asie ou de Lycie-Pamphylie, en Cappadoce ou même à Pompéi. Ici aussi, elle annonçait la nuit et l'arrivée du jour.

Le crépuscule s'éteignit et le firmament s'orna d'étoiles.

 _—_ Je n'aime pas les voyages en bateau, dit soudain Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'es jamais malade et tu aimes le vent. C'est calme et reposant. On se sent libre.

 _—_ Pff…

 _—_ Ce sont les latrines ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Tu te sens à l'étroit et enfermée ? Tu t'ennuies ?

 _—_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pour cela.

 _—_ Pourquoi alors ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas nager.

Aeshma aimait la mer, mais elle se sentait vulnérable sur un navire, en danger. Confinée sur un bâtiment qui constituait son seul refuge. Elle ne maîtrisait pas son environnement. Elle avait essayé de nager dans des rivières ou dans des lacs. Elle avait peur. Dès qu'elle perdait pied, elle bougeait dans des mouvements désordonnés. Elle ne coulait pas, mais elle n'avançait pas, elle était ridicule. Elle avait essayé la mer une ou deux fois. C'était pire. Elle aimait l'eau, mais l'eau ne l'aimait pas, l'eau la rejetait, l'eau l'humiliait.

Atalante ne savait pas nager non plus. Elle le regrettait parfois, mais elle ne ressentait pas l'intense frustration d'Aeshma face à un élément qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle tentait de l'apprivoiser. Elle s'allongeait sur l'eau et tentait de se détendre. Aeshma se battait. Aucune fille ne savait nager et à sa connaissance, les hommes ne savaient pas nager non plus. Elle avait entendu dire que les Romains considéraient qu'un homme civilisé devait savoir lire, écrire et nager. Atalante selon leurs critères était une vraie sauvage. Aeshma savait au moins lire et écrire. Atalante n'avait jamais osé lui demander de lui apprendre. Très peu de gladiateurs en dehors des auctoratus savaient lire ou écrire. Sabina lisait le latin, Gallus aussi, Astarté, Bellone et Diodoros lisaient le grec, les autres étaient ignorants. Téos n'avait jamais pensé à donner des cours de lecture à ses gladiateurs. Plusieurs fois, Atalante avait surpris Aeshma plongée dans des traités de médecine qu'Atticus lui avait permis de consulter. Les signes ne signifiaient rien pour la jeune Syrienne. Aeshma fronçait parfois les sourcils et Atalante avait su qu'elle savait écrire quand elle l'avait vue prendre des notes sur un vieux rouleau qu'Atticus lui avait donné et qu'elle gardait précieusement rangé dans ses affaires.

Marcia était romaine, c'était une aristocrate, la fille d'un tribun. Peut-être savait-elle nager ? D'ailleurs comment avait-elle pu signer un contrat d'auctorata ? Aeshma ne le savait pas, Atalante non plus. Personne ne le savait, pas même Astarté. Téos savait peut-être, mais Atalante en doutait.

La grande rétiaire s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion. Marcia n'avait pas compris leur intervention auprès d'Astarté. Astarté était folle. Atalante savait qu'elle et la jeune fille s'étaient vues avant de se quitter. Les marques de morsures que portait Marcia aux épaules étaient assez éloquentes. Aeshma les avait remarquées, mais elle n'avait fait aucune réflexion et Atalante s'était gardé d'y faire allusion. Elle espérait que la séparation serait profitable profitable aux deux amantes, mais une sourde inquiétude la taraudait. Le choix effectué par Téos, ses menaces, sa décision d'emmener Lucanus et Astarté à Capoue. Atalante avait peur de ne plus jamais les revoir et l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

La présence d'Aeshma la réconfortait. Peu lui importait que la jeune Parthe semblât elle aussi plongée dans de sombres pensées, Atalante se sentait moins seule à ses côtés.

 _—_ Tu m'as appris à me servir d'un poignard, je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre à nager, déclara soudain une voix dans leur dos.

Aeshma se crispa. Atalante se retourna, incapable de croire que Gaïa Metella se trouvait réellement avec elles sur la plate-forme arrière d'un navire marchand qui, dans la nuit, faisait cap vers la pointe nord-est de la Sicile.

 _—_ Bonsoir, Atalante, lui dit Gaïa d'une voix chaleureuse.

 _—_ Domina ? Mais…

 _—_ Chuuuuuut, fit Gaïa en posant un index sur ses lèvres.

Aeshma se retourna enfin.

 _—_ Je ne sais rien, Domina, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai rien appris.

— Tu te sous-estimes, Aeshma. Tu sais au contraire beaucoup de choses et je crois que tu peux nous aider.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	12. Fors Fortuna R

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dans l'après-midi, Gaïa s'était rendue sur le pont pour observer les gladiateurs. Elle était sortie sur le seuil de la cabine, enveloppée dans une palla qui dissimulait jusqu'aux traits de son visage.

Elle n'avait aperçu qu'Atalante. Hors de sa vue, Aeshma se trouvait sur la plate-forme arrière et Marcia dormait dans un coin à l'avant, dissimulée aux regards de tous. Astarté lui manquait déjà. Savoir qu'il faudrait supporter son absence pendant un mois et demi, la plongeait dans des abîmes de désespoir. Elle se sentait seule et abandonnée.

Gaïa était ensuite rentrée. Elle avait demandé à Antiochus de trouver la petite thrace et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Atalante portait encore des bandages, mais elle lui avait semblé en bonne santé. Elle lui décrivit la jeune Parthe :

 _—_ Elle n'est pas très grande, elle est fine et musclée, elle porte de longs cheveux, noirs comme le jais qu'elle aura certainement attachés avec un lien de cuir. Elle a de jolies oreilles, un nez droit, la mâchoire bien dessinée et légèrement prognathe, les yeux noirs ourlés de longs cils. Elle possède un regard intense, elle est silencieuse et taciturne. Ne la demande pas, essaie seulement de la repérer et de voir si elle va bien.

 _—_ J'essaierai, domina, mais je ne suis pas sûr que votre description me suffira.

 _—_ Je suis sûre au contraire que tu la trouveras sans peine.

.

Antiochus trouva Aeshma sans peine. Taciturne et silencieuse ? Deux gladiatrices s'étaient isolées sur le pont, l'une à l'arrière, l'autre à l'avant. La première était brune et petite, mais elle lui tournait le dos. Antiochus avait décidé d'inspecter le pont avant de vérifier l'identité de la femme qui se tenait accoudée sur la plate‑forme arrière. Il trouva la seconde allongée le long du bastingage tribord avant, le nez enfoncé dans des cordages enroulés. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle était blonde comme les blés mûrs qui ondulent à l'entrée de l'été dans les plaines d'Égypte. Elle l'avait entendu venir, s'était tendue à son approche, mais ne s'était pas retournée. Il l'avait laissée, un peu surpris de sa réaction, et était retourné vers la poupe du navire. Il s'était hissé jusqu'à la jeune femme accoudée à la rambarde. Elle avait senti plus qu'entendu son arrivée et lui avait jeté un regard hostile. On distinguait des bandages sous sa tunique courte. Un sur la cuisse, un sur l'épaule. Elle lui parut dure et revêche. La domina avait raison : il n'avait pas éprouvé trop de difficulté à la trouver.

Il retourna annoncer à Gaïa qu'il avait vu la jeune gladiatrice dont elle s'inquiétait et il la rassura sur son état de santé. Elle lui demanda de discrètement garder un œil sur elle. Quand le crépuscule s'éteignit et que Gaïa se décida à aller lui parler, Antiochus lui apprit que la jeune gladiatrice n'avait pas bougé de la journée, qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné le midi et qu'une de ses camarades l'avait rejointe sur la plate-forme avec de quoi dîner.

 _—_ Comment est sa camarade ? demanda Gaïa

 _—_ Une très grande brune, très mince.

 _—_ Elle a été blessée récemment ?

 _—_ Oui, elle porte des bandages.

Atalante.

Gaïa avait remercié Antiochus et avait rejoint les deux jeunes gladiatrices sur la plate-forme arrière. Elle avait surpris leur conversation et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. D'attaquer. Une attitude stupide, qu'elle se reprocha immédiatement. Elle avait apporté une amphore de vin de Falerne et des gobelets, et leur avait proposé de boire en sa compagnie. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices n'avaient posé aucune question, ne s'étaient étonnées de rien et s'étaient assises en silence. Gaïa leur avait demandé comment s'était passé leur derniers munus. Aeshma n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Atalante seule avait répondu. Succinctement. Gaïa laissa entendre qu'on lui avait rapporté que leur affrontement avait soulevé l'enthousiasme, mais Atalante était restée évasive. Gaïa décela un malaise et n'insista pas.

 _—_ Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, avait-elle seulement déclaré.

Les deux jeune gladiatrices n'avaient rien répondu et Gaïa n'avait plus rien dit. Elles avaient bu en silence. Gaïa savoura le vin et assura le service. Elle admira la lune se lever dans le dos d'Aeshma, sortir comme une énorme perle des flots noirs et les iriser d'une lumière surnaturelle.

Elle aimait la mer, pour la beauté sauvage et pure qu'elle offrait aux yeux de ceux qui savaient l'apprécier. Son mystère, ses fonds insondables, le danger qui guettait. Elle voyageait luxueusement et l'inconfort que ressentaient les passagers embarqués sur les navires de commerce ne la touchait pas.

.

* * *

.

Sa première traversée avait été épouvantable. Leur première traversée. Elles étaient arrivées dans la matinée à Tyr. Julia avait vendu leurs chevaux pour un bon prix. Les voyageurs cherchaient toujours à acheter des montures ou à louer des véhicules quand ils débarquaient. Leurs chevaux étaient soignés, même s'ils avaient semblé fatigués à l'homme qui les avait acquis. Gaïa, dès qu'elle eût mis pied à terre, avait glissé sa main dans celle de Julia et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Elles s'étaient rendues sur les quais et Julia avait cherché deux places sur un navire qui se rendait à Alexandrie. Le capitaine qui avait fini par les accepter, avait d'abord montré beaucoup de réticence à embarquer une jeune fille et une enfant que personne n'accompagnait. Julia sortit un rouleau de ses bagages. Caïus Metellus Varillia n'avait omis de prévoir aucun contre-temps, aucun obstacle. Père de deux jeune filles, homme avisé et prudent, commerçant habitué aux aléas des voyages et aux tracasseries administratives, il avait rédigé une lettre en forme de laissez-passer qui autorisait ses filles à voyager seules. Julia portait à son doigt le sceau de Mettia Metella. Sceau dont la description figurait dans la lettre. Le Capitaine l'avait lue, Julia lui avait montré le sceau. Elle avait ensuite discuté raisonnablement le prix de leur passage avec le Capitaine. La somme demandée était dérisoire. Le navire n'offrait à ses passagers qu'un pont sur lequel s'installer comme ils le pouvaient.

La grosse coque ronde sur laquelle elles s'embarquèrent avait été le dernier navire à partir de Tyr pour rallier Alexandrie avant l'hiver. Le pont était encombré de passagers, entassés les uns sur les autres. La traversée eut lieu fin octobre. À peine arrivés au large, une tempête s'était levée et avait poursuivi le navire jusqu'à Alexandrie.

Les passagers souffrirent rapidement de nausées et leurs estomacs révulsés refusèrent de garder la moindre nourriture. L'équipage avait ordonné à grands cris de ne pas souiller le pont, de vomir dans des tonneaux. Mais quand la nuit était tombée, personne n'eut plus le courage de se déplacer. Des lames glacées balayaient le pont et des passagers avaient été emportés dans un cri d'effroi sans que personne n'eût pu leur porter secours. Ils avaient été happés par la nuit noire et les eaux froides. Maudits à jamais.

Elles avaient été piétinées sans qu'on prit garde à elles, un homme avait vomi sur Julia, une femme sur Gaïa, et ni l'eau de mer ni la pluie n'avaient pu les débarrasser de l'odeur aigre qui leur agressait le nez et leur poussait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans la nuit, Julia avait secoué Gaïa recroquevillée de peur et de froid contre elle et lui avait crié à travers le vent qui mugissait et le bruit des vagues qui se brisaient sur la coque du cargo, qu'il fallait bouger. Elle avait traîné l'enfant vers l'avant. Elles avaient trébuché sur des corps, glissé dans l'eau et les vomissures. Gaïa avait retenu Julia alors que le navire avait brusquement roulé et que la jeune fille avait menacé de passer par-dessus bord. Elles s'étaient traînées à genoux jusqu'à la proue où elles avaient trouvé refuge sous le mâtereau. Julia avait récupéré un cordage qu'elle avait arrimé au capian, cet élément qui dans la continuité de l'étrave s'élevait à une coudée de haut à la proue du navire, puis elle avait ensuite enroulé la corde autour d'elle et Gaïa. Le gros navire tapait durement et quand il franchissait une vague, il retombait brusquement dans le creux qui suivait et la proue plongeait sous les eaux. Gaïa sentait son cœur lui manquer à chaque fois.

 _—_ On ne risque rien, Gaïa, je te tiens et le navire est solide, lui avait dit Julia. Et puis, ça pue moins ici, non ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis gelée.

Julia l'avait serrée contre elle. Elles n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, perdu le peu d'affaires qui leur restait. Elle n'avait rien mangé et rien bu pendant deux jours, sinon l'eau que déversaient généreusement le ciel et la mer sur leur tête. La tempête s'était calmée en arrivant en vue du port d'Alexandrie. Gaïa était épuisée. Julia les avaient enfin libérées de la corde qui les attachaient l'une et l'autre au navire puis, elle avait demandé à Gaïa de l'attendre avant de partir à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture. Elle était revenue avec une poignée d'abricots secs et un gobelet de posca que lui avait cédé un marin compatissant. Le pont lui avait offert un spectacle apocalyptique. Les passagers trempées, blêmes et épuisés par deux jours de tempête, gisaient aussi misérables que des naufragés. Et soudain, elle avait vu se profiler la tour de Pharos.

La merveille d'Alexandrie méritait les éloges qui pleuvaient sur elle depuis sa construction. Il faisait déjà jour, mais on distinguait sans peine, la flamme qui brillait à son sommet et guidait les navires dans la nuit.

 _—_ Gaïa ! Lève-toi ! Regarde ! La Tour, la grande Tour de Pharos !

Gaïa avait répondu à l'injonction de la jeune fille. Elle s'était levée et avait découvert, elle aussi émerveillée, l'immense construction qui s'élevait au-dessus des flots.

 _—_ Elle nous a peut-être sauvé la vie, avait déclaré le marin qui avait généreusement donné les abricots et le gobelet de posca à Julia. Cette nuit, c'est elle qui nous a guidés dans la tempête.

 _—_ Nous sommes sauvées, Gaïa.

Gaïa s'était serrée contre Julia. La tour et son feu immense réchauffèrent son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis le massacre de Gerasa, l'espoir renaquit en elle. Son père lui avait assuré que Saul était son frère, qu'il l'accueillerait avec bonté si un jour elle avait besoin de lui. Que l'homme était juste et honnête. Qu'auprès de lui, elle trouverait sécurité et amour. Son père, couvert de sang, n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot avant de mourir, plus important que n'importe quelle déclaration d'amour, plus important qu'un adieu. Accroché à la tunique de sa fille, il avait prononcé le nom de l'homme d'Alexandrie. Saul représentait l'avenir. Leur avenir.

 _—_ Tu m'as sauvée, Julia, déclara fermement l'enfant en insistant sur le pronom personnel.

 _—_ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d...

 _—_ Non, la coupa durement l'enfant. Tu l'as fait parce que tu es ma sœur et que tu m'aimes.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta soudain Gaïa.

 _—_ Je t'ai toujours aimée, Gaïa. Depuis le premier jour où tu es née.

 _—_ Je n'ai plus que toi, Julia... et moi aussi, je t'ai toujours aimée.

L'enfant déjà presque aussi grande que son aînée avait tourné son regard vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Un regard sérieux, suppliant. Julia y avait lu un espoir, une supplication, de la détresse et de l'amour. Gaïa avait refermé sa main sur la sienne, pour s'y réchauffer et sceller à jamais une alliance.

 _—_ Je suis ta sœur, Gaïa, déclara solennellement Julia. Je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort et au-delà de la mort s'il existe encore une vie après celle-ci.

Gaïa avait hoché la tête et ses yeux avaient brillé. Julia avait lâché sa main et avait passé son bras par-dessus son épaule, Gaïa l'avait prise par la taille et les deux sœurs, unies par un serment muet et indestructible, avaient regardé les côtes de leur nouvelle patrie grandir devant leurs yeux. Qu'importait si Gaïa ne se plairait peut-être pas à Alexandrie, si Saul ne se révélait pas l'homme providentiel dont son père avait toujours tracé un portrait élogieux, quoi que l'Égypte lui réservât, Gaïa était assurée d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés et Julia était bien plus qu'une sœur de sang donnée par hasard ou par le caprice des dieux en qui Gaïa ne croyait plus. Ce lien de l'esprit et du cœur qu'elles avaient tissé durant toute leur enfance, qu'elles venaient de confirmer et de consolider sur le pont de ce navire abîmé par la tempête, Gaïa le savait devenu indestructible. Julia resterait à jamais ce qu'elle avait toujours été, même si parfois Gaïa n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience : une aînée aimante, fidèle et dévouée. Une aînée sur qui Gaïa pouvait compter, avec qui elle pouvait partager ses joies, ses espoirs et ses peines. Une aînée qui rirait avec elle, qui se battrait avec elle, qui la protégerait, qui l'écouterait, qui saurait la réprimander quand elle jugerait que sa petite sœur se fourvoyait, qui serait droite, solide et tendre.

Gaïa, pour cette raison, n'avait pas gardé un mauvais souvenir de cette première traversée. Elle la choyait au contraire comme un trésor. Mais elle veilla par la suite à bénéficier d'un confort minimum et se refusa à jamais de voyager sur le pont d'un navire. Elle n'accepta jamais d'y monter une tente aussi confortable que celle-ci pût être. Gaïa ne voyageait qu'en cabine et en cela, Julia l'imitait.

.

* * *

.

Atalante n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait assise sur un navire en compagnie de Gaïa Metella. Un navire qui lui appartenait puisque Tidutanus leur avait dit que la propriétaire voyageait avec eux et qu'il ne tolérerait aucun manque de respect envers elle. Aeshma, après avoir déclaré qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle n'avait rien appris, s'était enfoncée dans un pesant silence. Elle ne savait rien à propos de quoi ? Elle n'avait rien appris à propos de quoi ? Depuis quand Aeshma devait-elle rendre des comptes à la domina et lui servir d'informatrice ? Pourquoi Gaïa Metella avait-elle déclaré qu'Aeshma connaissait beaucoup de choses et qu'elle pouvait les aider ? Aider qui ? Atalante avait la désagréable impression que la domina et la jeune Parthe s'étaient revues après le Grand Domaine. Quand ? Où ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Au cours d'une des mystérieuses missions qu'avaient effectuées Aeshma et Astarté pour le compte de Téos ? Comment était‑ce possible ? Pourquoi Aeshma ne lui en avait-elle rien dit ? Le silence de sa camarade l'inquiétait et Atalante appréhendait la suite. Aeshma n'avait pas oublié la domina, elle avait conservé le tétradrachme et elle jouait toujours avec. Et puis, il y avait Marcia. Gaïa Metella savait-elle que la jeune fille avait signé un contrat d'auctorata ? Qu'elle se battait dans l'arène ? Qu'elle avait tué ? Connaissait-elle la raison qui avait poussé la jeune fille à intégrer la familia de Téos ? Si elle le savait, leur dirait-elle pourquoi ? Et si elle ne le savait pas, comment réagirait-elle ? Comment réagirait Marcia ?

Atalante pensa à Astarté et son cœur se serra. Elle eût voulu qu'elle fût là, qu'elle partageât le vin de Gaïa avec elles. Elle avait parfois souhaité qu'Astarté quittât la familia, qu'elle ne l'eût jamais intégrée. Particulièrement quand elle se reprochait d'avoir cédé à ses avances et d'avoir joui une nuit entière du plaisir de se retrouver dans ses bras, de s'être sentie si proche d'elle, de l'avoir aimée, de le lui avoir montré, de le lui avoir avoué. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une bonne camarade avec qui elle entretenait des rapports parfois plus distants qu'amicaux, des rapports dénués de toute passion, pouvait en l'espace de quelques instants lui retourner les sens, l'esprit et le cœur. Le pouvoir que la jeune Dace exerçait sur elle dans ses moments-là la bouleversait et Atalante y cédait avec reconnaissance. Mais ensuite, elle aurait aimé n'avoir jamais croisé sa route. N'avoir jamais attiré son regard.

Atalante se savait injuste envers Astarté, mais elle n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable, ne pas contrôler son univers et ses rapports avec les autres. Un sentiment que partageait la plupart des gladiateurs. Leur vie dépendait de la parfaite maîtrise qu'ils avaient de leur environnement. Sur le sable, la moindre faiblesse pouvait entraîner la mort. Sur le sable, mais aussi en dehors. La moindre faiblesse pouvait s'avérer fatale. Le pouvoir qu'exerçait Astarté sur elle était une faiblesse, même si la jeune Dace n'en avait jamais profité et n'en profiterait jamais. Et maintenant, Astarté s'était montrée faible et Atalante redoutait qu'elle en payât le prix. Marcia était fâchée, mais elle souffrait surtout d'être séparée de la Dace aux yeux dorés. Et si Astarté ne revenait pas ?

Assise en tailleur, Aeshma bougea et inversa la position de ses jambes. Son genou effleura celui d'Atalante et quand la jeune Parthe se détendit, son genou resta légèrement appuyé sur celui de sa camarade. Un geste volontaire, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. Aeshma avait senti le malaise d'Atalante. À sa façon de respirer, de se tenir le dos raide, de vider un peu trop rapidement les gobelets de vin que lui servait généreusement Gaïa Metella. Mais elle n'avait pas seulement souhaité soulager la grande rétiaire, elle avait elle aussi cherché du réconfort auprès d'elle. La domina voulait lui parler, elle était là pour elle. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, sinon que Marcia, la jeune fille qu'aimait sa sœur était devenue une réprouvée, qu'elle ne lui avait pas seulement appris à se battre, mais aussi à exécuter un adversaire, à devenir dure. Qu'elle l'avait poussée dans les bras d'une gladiatrice et que Marcia était tombée amoureuse d'une esclave, d'une barbare Dace, qu'elle pleurait son absence, que c'était de sa faute.

Aeshma se sentait ensevelie sous le poids d'actes qu'elle avait commis, d'actes dont les conséquences lui échappaient complètement et quand tout à coup, Gaïa lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle l'accompagnât dans sa cabine, et qu'elle s'excusa auprès d'Atalante de lui enlever sa camarade, Aeshma eut envie de disparaître et de n'avoir jamais existé. Elle ne savait rien sur le commanditaire du meurtre de Julia Metella. Téos n'avait jamais évoqué qui il pouvait être, il ne s'était jamais vanté d'être le client de quelques aristocrates, de devoir son ludus aux largesses d'un mécène ou à l'intervention bienveillante et intéressée d'un aristocrate. Elle soupçonnait Téos d'avoir bénéficié d'une protection et d'une aide administrative et financière pour monter son école de gladiateur à Sidé, mais rien ne lui avait jamais prouvé que ce fut vrai. Téos s'était enrichi, il était retors et depuis des années, il espérait se fixer et acquérir un ludus. Le temps était simplement venu après des années d'efforts et d'errance.

 _—_ Il faut que je demande une autorisation, domina. Je ne peux pas vous suivre dans votre cabine sans en informer notre chef.

 _—_ Votre laniste n'est pas là à qui dois-tu demander cette autorisation ?

 _—_ À notre chef de la garde, Publius Tidutanus.

 _—_ Je vais envoyer Antiochus, il négociera pour moi.

 _—_ Domina, ne payez pas Tidutanus.

 _—_ Cela ne paraîtra pas bizarre ?

 _—_ Le navire vous appartient et Tidutanus n'est pas un commerçant, ni un laniste, c'est juste un garde.

 _—_ Il serait alors peut-être mieux que tu y ailles toi-même.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Atalante, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, lui dit aimablement Gaïa. Nous nous reverrons, la traversée devrait durer six à sept jours si les vents nous restent ainsi favorables.

 _—_ Merci pour le vin, domina.

 _—_ Ce fut un plaisir de le partager avec vous. J'espère seulement que vous vous montrerez toutes deux plus détendues au cour des prochains jours. Vous m'aviez habituée à être de plus agréable compagnie, particulièrement toi, Atalante, conclut Gaïa qui avait été sensible à l'humeur sombre des deux jeunes gladiatrices.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, domina.

Gaïa se remit debout, ramassa l'amphore de vin et les trois gobelets qui leur avaient servi à boire.

 _—_ Aeshma, dit Gaïa. Je t'attends, ne tarde pas.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

Gaïa quitta la plate-forme et regagna sa cabine. Aeshma regarda un instant le barreur qui se tenait sur le toit.

 _—_ Aesh ? l'appela Atalante.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Tu l'as revue après le Grand Domaine, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Toi et Astarté m'avez caché des choses. Marpessa, Typhon, Saucia et Rigas n'ont rien raconté de votre première escapade, et Galia n'est pas rentrée de la seconde. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit restée à Xanthos.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Où as-tu revu Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Il n'y avait rien à raconter. Et puis, Téos nous a fait promettre le secret et il ne t'a pas envoyée avec nous pour de bonnes raisons, Ata, et...

 _—_ C'était quoi ces bonnes raisons ? la coupa Atalante.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas comme nous, répondit sombrement Aeshma.

 _—_ Ce qui veut dire ?

 _—_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

 _—_ Et pas Astarté ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

 _—_ On a joué aux putes ! s'énerva soudain la jeune Parthe. Tu aurais aimé ça, Ata ?

 _—_ Il vous a envoyées servir les plaisirs d'aristocrates ?

 _—_ Non, on a vraiment joué aux putes, du moins la première fois. On s'est même fait payer. Sept as la passe, sauf Astarté qui a pris un peu plus quand elle s'est tapée deux types en même temps. On avait pris nos petites habitudes, on baisait toujours les mêmes et chance, ajouta-t-elle cyniquement. Mon client était plutôt bien monté. Tu vois, pour quelques heures de baise, en trois fois, on s'est fait soixante-sept as, de quoi nous payer du bon vin et de la bonne bouffe.

Le ton était provocateur, volontairement vulgaire. Si Aeshma avait eu l'intention de choquer Atalante, c'était réussi. Les paroles de la jeune gladiatrice se déversaient sur elle comme la boue nauséabonde et écœurante des égouts. Mais Atalante avait du mal à suivre, à comprendre, à croire.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Aesh ?

 _—_ La vérité. Typhon nous servait de maquereau. Astarté, Marpessa et moi étions ses trois putes.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi ?

 _—_ Pour tuer. Pour assassiner les mecs qu'on avait levés.

 _—_ Les deux fois ?

 _—_ Non, on devait juste se contenter de massacrer et de piller la deuxième fois.

 _—_ Et Galia ?

 _—_ Laisse tomber. Gaïa m'attend et elle n'est pas du genre à être patiente.

 _—_ Tu l'as rencontrée la première ou la deuxième fois ? demanda cependant Atalante.

 _—_ Ata, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, gronda Aeshma.

La jeune Syrienne l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique.

 _—_ Dis-moi, Aeshma, exigea-t-elle.

 _—_ La deuxième fois, céda la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu devais l'assassiner ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Alors ?

 _—_ Ata... protesta Aeshma.

 _—_ Réponds ! exigea durement Atalante à voix basse.

L'eau qui frappait sur la coque et le sifflement du vent masquaient leur conversation, elles se trouvaient à l'extrémité de la plate-forme arrière, la familia s'occupait assez loin sur le pont, mais le barreur se tenait à quelques coudées et elle ne voulait courir aucun risque.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes parties, parce que ce que tu me racontes ne me plaît pas, parce que quand tu es partie, je me suis retrouvée seule avec Marcia sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, parce qu'Astarté n'est pas là et que j'ai peur de plus jamais la revoir, parce que Gaïa s'est arrangée pour te retrouver sur ce navire, qu'elle veut quelque chose de toi, qu'elle cherche quelque chose, qu'elle est dangereuse, que Marcia est là, qu'elle est fâchée contre nous, qu'elle est triste et que... se justifia pêle-mêle Atalante. Merde, Aeshma ! Tu sais que je ne te trahirais jamais, je veux savoir. Comment vous vous êtes vous rencontrées toi et la domina ?

 _—_ Elle logeait chez sa sœur, avoua Aeshma.

 _—_ Julia Metella Valeria ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ C'était sa sœur notre cible. Elle et son mari.

 _—_ Tu devais tuer Julia Metella ?!

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais toi et Astarté l'avez sauvée et en contre-partie, vous avez tué Galia, affirma Atalante comme si c'était l'évidence même.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Comment Astarté a pu te suivre à commettre une telle folie ?

 _—_ Elle n'aimait pas Galia, elle n'avait pas confiance dans les brigands, l'attaque de la villa s'est soldée par une vraie boucherie, ça ne lui a pas plu, d'ailleurs rien ne lui plaisait dans cette affaire. Alors, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à la convaincre.

 _—_ Parce que vous opériez avec des brigands en plus ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pff... souffla Atalante. Comment Téos a pu vous embarquer dans ces histoires ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas justement. J'avais promis aux dominas de trouver des indices qui pourraient les mener au commanditaire des meurtres, mais je ne sais rien.

 _—_ Ça n'a pas l'air d'être son avis.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle croit que je sais.

 _—_ C'est la merde...

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous êtes des assassins, Aeshma. Toi, Astarté, Marpessa, Typhon, Rigas, Saucia. Saucia, sans rire ? C'était qui les hommes que vous avez tués la première fois ?

 _—_ Des légionnaires.

 _—_ C'est pas vrai.

 _—_ Personne n'en saura jamais rien, Ata, tenta de la rassurer Aeshma. On ne risque rien.

 _—_ Les dominas savent et puis, ce n'est pas seulement ça.

 _—_ Quoi alors ?

 _—_ Il vous a transformées en brigands, en assassins.

 _—_ On ne valait pas vraiment mieux avant, et Saucia et Rigas n'ont tué personne. Ils ne nous ont pas accompagnés quand on a attaqué leur campement.

 _—_ Ils sont complices, et vous... Aeshma, ne me dis pas que tu t'en fous ?

 _—_ C'était un travail comme un autre, affirma la jeune Parthe en haussant les épaules.

 _—_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas égorgé Julia Metella alors ?

 _—_ Ben...

 _—_ Être gladiateur, Aeshma, c'est... Mais assassin ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que nous fassions ? demanda Aeshma avec amertume. Que nous refusions ?

 _—_ Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

 _—_ Alors, lâche-moi, Atalante.

 _—_ Aesh... l'appela gentiment Atalante.

 _—_ Ta gueule, Atalante, ta gueule, fit Aeshma avec plus de tristesse dans la voix que de ressentiment ou de colère.

La jeune Parthe se leva. Atalante la laissa partir. Téos avait engagé ses protégées à commettre des crimes qui relevaient des pires condamnations. Assassinat de légionnaires romains, pillages, meurtres, atteinte à la vie d'aristocrates. Téos avait sali ses gladiatrices. Marpessa était jeune et admirait les melioras, peut-être ne se rendait-elle pas vraiment compte de ce dont elle s'était rendue coupable. Mais Astarté et Aeshma? Atalante avait cru comprendre, malgré la crudité des propos d'Aeshma, qu'elles n'avaient rien trouvé à redire de leur première mission et qu'elles l'avaient exécutée sans état d'âme. Mais la deuxième ? La rencontre avec Julia Metella avait tout changé. Si les deux gladiatrices avaient éliminé Galia, elles avaient certainement dû aussi se débarrasser des brigands, ne laisser aucun témoin derrière elles. Elles avaient pris conscience qu'elles étaient allées trop loin. Qu'elles ne pouvaient pas obéir aveuglement à tout et n'importe quoi. Atalante comprenait mieux pourquoi Aeshma s'était rapprochée d'Astarté. Pourquoi elle s'était attachée à elle. Elles avaient partagé plus que des aventures. Elles s'étaient dressées ensemble contre l'autorité de Téos, elles avaient partagé les mêmes sentiments d'injustice et de révolte. Elles avaient ensemble pensé comme des femmes libres qu'elles avaient été avant qu'on leur passât les fers aux pieds. Elles avaient pris librement une décision.

.

Les petites lampes à huile peinaient à éclairer la cabine et les flammes luttaient contre l'obscurité. Le luxe et les vastes dimensions de la cabine impressionnèrent Aeshma. Ce qu'on en voyait de l'extérieur n'était qu'une sorte d'entrée déjà confortable où dormait et travaillait le personnel qui accompagnait la domina. Un escalier permettait d'accéder à un étage inférieur. Un petit vestibule donnait accès à une petite réserve privée et à un grand espace qui couvrait toute la largeur du navire dans lequel se trouvait aménagé un luxueux salon. Au fond de la pièce, de larges ouvertures qu'on pouvait fermer par des panneaux en bois s'ouvraient sur l'arrière du navire. Un divan, une belle table, des sièges et des coffres meublaient le salon. Les murs étaient peints de façon à recréer l'ambiance d'un salon ou d'un tablinium. S'il n'y avait eu un léger tangage et si on n'avait pas entendu le choc des vagues contre la coque du navire, on aurait pu se croire à terre dans une villa construite en dur. Le sol seul se différenciait de ce qu'on pouvait attendre dans une riche habitation privée et le plancher avait été recouvert de tapis achetés en Orient. Ils étaient doux au toucher et les pieds nus d'Aeshma s'enfonçaient agréablement dans leur épaisseur de laine. Elle eut soudain honte de ses pieds sales et recula.

Gaïa assise sur un divan l'observait avec curiosité.

 _—_ Tu cherches déjà à t'enfuir ? Tu es bien peureuse pour une meliora couverte de gloire.

 _—_ Je suis meliora, je ne suis pas couverte de gloire et je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir, rétorqua Aeshma sèchement.

 _—_ Tu jettes des regards de bête traquée autour de toi et tu as déjà reculé de six ou sept pieds.

 _—_ Je, euh... j'ai les pieds sales.

Gaïa se mit à rire.

 _—_ Nous sommes sur un bateau, Aeshma. J'aime mon confort, mais je n'ai pas encore fait installer de bain.

Aeshma prit un air franchement hostile.

 _—_ Retourne en haut si c'est si important pour toi d'avoir les pieds propres. Néria te donnera un bassin et du savon. Tu reviendras me voir ensuite.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Gaïa se traita d'imbécile. Dès qu'elle la voyait, elle avait envie de la taquiner, de la provoquer, de tester les limites de sa patience, de sa soumission, de la pousser à réagir, à interagir. Julia lui avait dit de la respecter, de ne pas chercher à la manipuler. Elle se leva et elle se servit un nouveau gobelet de Falerne. Elle avait déjà beaucoup bu sur le pont, elle se sentait grise, boire encore menaçait de lui faire franchir la frontière ténue et pourtant si importante entre la griserie et l'ivresse. Tant pis, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

.

Aeshma remonta et Rachel qui avait reconnu la jeune gladiatrice, s'empressa auprès d'elle.

 _—_ Ta camarade ? Je n'ai pas vu Astarté. Elle est ici aussi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle essuyait les pieds propres d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Non, elle est partie participer à un munus à Capoue.

 _—_ Que les dieux la protègent et lui apportent la victoire, prononça pieusement Rachel qui n'avait pas oublié que l'intervention d'Astarté lui avait sauvé la vie. Tu es blessée, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Je peux aussi te préparer à manger si tu as faim.

 _—_ Non, non, se défendit Aeshma. Je te remercie.

 _—_ Je serai à jamais ton obligée.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Aeshma redescendit. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit.

 _—_ Entre ! lui cria Gaïa à travers la porte.

Aeshma poussa la porte.

 _—_ Alors ? Tu te sens plus à l'aise ? Nous allons enfin pouvoir parler ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Viens t'asseoir ici.

Gaïa lui désignait une place à côté d'elle sur le divan. Elle se déplaça à l'approche d'Aeshma et s'adossa sur l'accoudoir, une jambe repliée sous elle, l'autre reposant par terre. Aeshma prit place en face d'elle.

 _—_ Tu n'as vraiment rien appris ?

 _—_ Non, domina.

 _—_ Tu as cherché au moins ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Gaïa se pinça les lèvres. Aeshma attendait. Le regard de Gaïa se vrilla dans le sien. La domina avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

 _—_ Tu veux boire ? proposa-t-elle à Aeshma.

 _—_ Non, domina.

 _—_ Tu as raison, je suis ivre.

Aeshma se renfonça dans l'accoudoir du divan.

 _—_ Je ne profiterai pas de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Julia m'a fait la morale à ce propos. Elle m'a dit que j'avais été injuste et irrespectueuse avec toi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Oui, je sais, elle inverse les rôles. Ce sont les esclaves qui se montrent irrespectueux envers leurs maîtres. Quant à être injuste...

Elle se fendit d'une grimace contrariée.

 _—_ Mais j'aime ma sœur, en plus, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je crois qu'elle a raison. Je te prie de m'excuser.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Pour tout.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ Par contre, j'ai quand même du mal à te pardonner d'avoir attaqué le domaine de Bois Vert. Et j'aurais vraiment aimé connaître ton vrai nom.

Un sourire bizarre étira les lèvres de la domina. Aeshma s'attendait à tout sauf aux confidences d'une femme ivre. Elle se sentait engluée dans une toile d'araignée géante.

 _—_ Ne fais pas cette tête, la taquina Gaïa. Je n'en veux ni à ta vertu, si tu en possède encore une, ni à ta vie, ni à tes secrets. Tu sais dessiner ?

Aeshma resta bouche-bée.

 _—_ Aeshma ? Tu sais dessiner ? répéta Gaïa avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Je dessinais pour mon père.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Des trucs.

Gaïa fit un grand geste de la main, élégant sans qu'elle y eût prêté attention. Elle voulait seulement balayer tout malentendu entre elle et la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Oui, tu ne veux pas me dire, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma, tu as regardé le dessin gravé sur le sceau que tu as rapporté à ton laniste après avoir tué le légionnaire ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu t'en souviens ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu pourrais le dessiner ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Gaïa leva un sourcil.

 _—_ Viens t'installer sur la table. Si je te donne un calame et de l'encre, ça ira ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Aeshma s'assit devant la table. Gaïa ouvrit un coffre duquel elle sortit une sacoche en cuir, une palette, un petit mortier et des feuilles de papyrus. Elle disposa sur la table, la palette à encre, deux calames pour écrire, le mortier, ouvrit la sacoche de laquelle elle retira deux petits pots à eau, des gommes et un pain d'encre noire. Elle apporta une lampe à huile puis, elle versa ensuite un peu d'eau dans les pots.

 _—_ Tu veux que je te prépare l'encre ?

 _—_ Euh, oui ce serait mieux, accepta Aeshma.

Gaïa cassa un bout du pain d'encre et le broya dans le mortier. Elle tapait un peu fort et sa main trembla quand elle versa l'eau.

 _—_ Zut, il faut que je recommence, déclara-t-elle en riant.

Aeshma se tint coite, d'autant plus, qu'après avoir jeté l'encre et essuyé la tablette, Gaïa prit le temps de se resservir un gobelet de vin et de le vider d'un trait. Elle s'appliqua ensuite et utilisa un calame-pinceau pour délayer la poudre d'encre.

 _—_ Voilà, dit-elle ravie. Aeshma, comment était la bague ?

 _—_ Vous voulez que je vous la dessine ?

 _—_ Tu saurais ?

 _—_ Oui.

Aeshma s'empara du deuxième calame, elle en vérifia la pointe et demanda à Gaïa si elle pouvait la retailler. La jeune domina ouvrit une boîte et en sortit un petit couteau qu'elle lui tendit. La jeune gladiatrice tailla méticuleusement le roseau, elle en trempa ensuite la pointe dans l'encre et traça quelques lignes en guise de test. Gaïa s'installa debout derrière elle. Aeshma commença par esquisser la bague, d'abord l'anneau, puis la pierre et enfin, les décorations gravées dans le métal. Dans son dos, Gaïa prit appui sur ses épaules et se pencha par-dessus elle, fascinée par la maîtrise dont faisait preuve la jeune gladiatrice. Le rendu des volumes.

 _—_ La pierre était un grenat rouge foncé. J'ai dessiné la bague plus grande pour que vous voyiez mieux de quoi elle avait l'air. Je vais vous dessiner la gravure du sceau à côté, ce sera mieux.

Aeshma reproduisit la forme de la pierre et s'appliqua ensuite à dessiner ce dont elle se souvenait. La fleur l'embarrassait. Elle n'en avait pas reconnu l'espèce. Si Astarté avait été avec elle, peut-être qu'en lui décrivant, elle l'aurait identifiée. C'était plus facile de dessiner quelque chose qu'on connaissait. Gaïa penchée sur elle vit les feuilles naître sous le calame d'Aeshma, les tiges s'élancer dans un trait élégant et les petites fleurs s'ouvrirent en bouquets fragiles.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une vraie fleur, lui dit la jeune gladiatrice. Vous la reconnaissez, domina ?

 _—_ Non, ça ne me dit rien.

 _—_ Mmm, grogna Aeshma déçue.

Elle dessina ensuite un casque à droite et une épée en pale à gauche.

 _—_ Voilà, domina.

Gaïa glissa ses bras autour du cou d'Aeshma et s'appuya sur son dos. Sa joue vint se coller sur celle de la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Tu dessines tellement bien, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Aeshma s'immobilisa, ses mâchoires se contractèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le calame. Gaïa se frotta la joue contre elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou, mais elle avait senti Aeshma se tendre et elle se redressa. Elle approcha la lampe à huile et examina attentivement le dessin.

 _—_ Un véritable sceau de soldat.

 _—_ C'était un légionnaire.

 _—_ Mmm, mais pas seulement pour avoir un sceau comme celui-ci. Le casque et l'épée sont des attributs d'Arès. D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être la réponse à ta question sur la fleur.

 _—_ Vous savez ce que c'est ?

 _—_ C'est peut-être une primevère, mais je n'en ai jamais vu.

 _—_ Pourquoi une primevère alors ?

 _—_ On dit que la primevère est consacrée au dieu Arès.

 _—_ Le dieu de la guerre ?

 _—_ Oui. L'homme que tu as tué s'est entièrement consacré au dieu de la guerre. Il a dédié sa vie à la légion et ne cherchait pas les honneurs. Tu sais que tu es vraiment pleine de surprises ?

Gaïa s'empara de main droite d'Aeshma. Elle la retourna paume vers le haut et se mit à passer un doigt léger sur les callosités qui les recouvraient.

 _—_ Tu as une main de guerrière, durcie par l'usage quotidien des armes. Des mains tâchées de sang et pourtant...

Gaïa leva les yeux. Aeshma regardait sa main, le visage fermé. Gaïa lui referma les doigts sur les siens, les serra un bref instant et tira, incitant la jeune Parthe à se lever. Aeshma répondit à l'injonction. Elle se dressa, droite, bien campée sur ses deux pieds et regarda Gaïa d'un air peu engageant.

La domina était ivre. Elle tanguait légèrement, ses joues étaient trop rouges et ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Aeshma donna une légère impulsion à son poing toujours serré dans la main de la jeune femme. Gaïa trébucha en arrière et lâcha la main de la gladiatrice. Elle eut un sourire retors et s'avança d'un pas. Aeshma s'assombrit. La domina recommençait son petit jeu pervers, profitait de sa position. Douze mois après et elle repartait à zéro comme si elle avait effacé les insultes, le mépris et les meurtres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Gaïa Metella était ivre, mais est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose ? Aeshma ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. La colère commença à sourdre. Ses poings la démangeaient. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle devait se calmer. Tidutanus savait qu'elle se trouvait avec Gaïa, si elle lui filait une mandale, il le saurait et Aeshma passerait le reste du voyage aux fers et à fond de cale, et si Gaïa Metella faisait lever la punition, de toute façon, Téos saurait qu'elle avait levé la main sur une citoyenne romaine et il le lui ferait regretter.

La baiser ? C'était cela qu'elle attendait ? Aeshma pouvait le faire, brutalement, histoire de lui en faire passer l'envie. Lui arracher ses vêtements, la balancer sur le divan et la prendre dans tous les sens comme une chienne. La pétrir, la mordre et la faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'elle la suppliât de continuer ou d'arrêter, jusqu'à lui faire ravaler toute sa morgue et son assurance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fût qu'une loque implorante et trempée. Merde... elle racontait n'importe quoi, elle était immonde.

 _—_ Tu... tu peux partir, Aeshma, dit soudain Gaïa. Je te remercie pour ton aide.

Aeshma lui lança un dernier regard et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd. Gaïa fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la démarche de la jeune gladiatrice. Elle accusait un léger boitement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et esquissa un mouvement pour la rattraper, mais la porte se referma brutalement sur la jeune femme et elle resta seule, debout au milieu du salon. Elle se servit un nouveau gobelet de vin. Ses mains tremblaient. D'ivresse, mais aussi d'émotion. Elle avait vu la rage déformer les traits de la petite thrace, un orage de violence à peine contenu se déchaîner dans son regard. Elle vida son verre. Sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds. Ses pas incertains la ramenèrent au divan sur lequel elle s'écroula en gémissant. Elle se reprocha son ivresse et son incommensurable bêtise. Elle avait vraiment l'art de tout gâcher.

.

Atalante guettait le retour d'Aeshma. Elle entendit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa et distingua la silhouette de la jeune gladiatrice. Celle-ci s'immobilisa un instant et partit vers l'avant. Atalante se leva. Elle retrouva la jeune Parthe avec un marin, en train de lui chuchoter des insanités et de lui décrire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. De la violence.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

La jeune gladiatrice se retourna d'un bloc.

 _—_ Toi, dégage ! ordonna Atalante au marin.

Le marin savait à qui il avait affaire et se fondit rapidement dans l'ombre. Homme ou femme, les gladiateurs étaient des tueurs avec qui il ne valait mieux pas avoir maille à partir.

 _—_ Atalante... fit Aeshma menaçante.

 _—_ À quoi tu joues ? lui demanda doucement la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ J'ai envie de baiser.

 _—_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

 _—_ Tu fais chier, Atalante. Ce gars était parfait.

 _—_ Tu peux baiser qui tu veux, Aeshma. Mais pas comme ça.

 _—_ Et si ça me plaît à moi ?

 _—_ Moi, ça ne me plaît pas.

 _—_ Ah ouais ? Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

 _—_ Je... je t'aime bien, avança Atalante pas très sûre que l'argument serait convainquant.

 _—_ Astarté te manque ? lâcha fielleusement Aeshma.

Le poing jaillit, suivi d'un autre et d'un autre encore avant qu'Aeshma ne recouvrât assez ses esprits pour contre-attaquer.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une fosse puante, Aeshma. Un scorpion. Je vais t'écraser et te faire bouffer ton venin.

Aeshma était en colère, mais elle avait réussi à ce qu'Atalante le fût autant, sinon plus qu'elle. Atalante avait rompu les négociations d'Aeshma avec le marin, parce que ce que la jeune Parthe projetait de subir en sa compagnie, lui avait semblé dégradant et violent. Elle avait surtout compris qu'il n'était qu'un dérivatif à sa violence ou sa colère. Il n'était pas très difficile de savoir ce qui avait autant contrarié sa camarade. Atalante pouvait la comprendre, mais elle trouvait l'attitude d'Aeshma stupide et inutile. Elle s'attendait à ce que la petite thrace ne réagît pas très favorablement à son intervention, mais pas à ce qu'elle lui envoie un coup bas. Qu'elle réveilla ses angoisses. Qu'elle se montrât injuste et insultante. Qu'elle oubliât qu'elle aussi aimait la Dace aux larges épaules.

Aeshma pouvait se montrer teigneuse quand elle était en colère, Atalante n'avait rien à lui envier de ce côté‑là. La jeune Syrienne se demanda l'espace d'un éclair si Aeshma n'a pas consciemment cherché à la mettre hors d'elle. Mais qu'importait, voulu ou pas, elle avait allumé sa colère. Elles combattirent en silence. Âprement, brutalement.

Marcia dormait à l'avant. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée quand Aeshma avait entrepris le marin, ni quand les deux gladiatrices s'étaient insultées. Mais Aeshma cogna durement contre le bastingage quatre pieds devant elle. Un grognement, un coup rude contre le bois, un craquement et des halètements suivirent. La jeune fille releva la tête. On se battait à quelques pas d'elle. Un corps se projeta sur un autre, les deux combattants s'écrasèrent à terre, l'un à cheval sur l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient. Les corps s'enlacèrent, s'arquèrent. Qui pouvaient se battre en pleine nuit avec tant de rage ? Il y eut un râle.

 _—_ Tu te marres moins maintenant, hein ? siffla une voix.

Atalante. Qui était l'autre ? Marcia se leva, prête si nécessaire à aller prêter main forte à la grande rétiaire. Celle-ci avait pour l'instant le dessus et giflait son adversaire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide, constata Marcia, mais la main qui s'apprêtait encore à frapper fut soudain bloquée et un poing envoya Atalante en arrière. Les deux corps s'entre-mêlèrent une nouvelle fois et roulèrent dans la lumière dispensée chichement par la lune. Marcia reconnut alors l'adversaire de la grande rétiaire. Aeshma. La lutte n'avait rien d'amicale et Atalante se montrait aussi mauvaise et hargneuse que la jeune Parthe. Elles étaient vraiment tarées. Si elles continuaient, elles finiraient par réveiller tout le monde et si Tidutanus les surprenaient en train de se battre, elles se retrouveraient à fond de cale pour le restant de la traversée. Elles n'étaient même pas entièrement guéries des blessures qu'elles s'étaient infligées lors leur affrontement dans l'amphithéâtre de Pompéi. Et puis, pourquoi se battaient-elles ? Aeshma avait mauvais caractère. Atalante ne répondait jamais à ses provocations, elle l'évitait ou trouvait un moyen de les contourner. La jeune Syrienne pouvait se montrer exigeante et dure, mais elle se mettait rarement en colère.

Atalante râla, puis appuya des coups à grands renforts d'ahans furieux. Elle était en colère.

Marcia aussi depuis qu'Aeshma et Atalante l'avaient surprise avec Astarté, qu'Atalante lui avait parlé. Depuis, qu'Astarté n'avait pas voulu écouter ses récriminations, qu'elle lui avait doucement fermé la bouche avec des baisers pour l'empêcher de déverser sa colère sur Atalante et Aeshma.

Lors de leur dernière entrevue, Astarté avait refusé de lui parler quand elles s'étaient paisiblement retrouvées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle avait refusé de lui rapporter la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Aeshma. Elle avait simplement embrassé Marcia et lui avait certifié qu'Aeshma était une fille bien. Et quand Marcia avait commencé à parler d'Atalante, Astarté avait une fois encore embrassé Marcia et lui avait dit qu'Atalante était une fille honnête et généreuse et qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas de médire sur elle. Marcia n'avait pas voulu assombrir leurs derniers instants par une querelle et elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle chérissait particulièrement les moments qu'elle passait dans les bras d'Astarté après qu'elles eussent épuisé leurs désirs. Elle se sentait en confiance. Détendue. Elle parlait et Astarté l'écoutait. Elle ne lui avait pas raconté pourquoi elle était devenue gladiatrice, elle n'avait pas parlé de la légion, mais elle avait parlé de Caper, du décurion qui lui avait appris à monter à cheval, de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue, de ce que son père lui racontait à son propos, de ce cheval qu'elle aimait tant quand elle était enfant, de la peine qu'elle avait éprouvé quand l'animal avait été vendu. Elle lui parlait surtout d'elle, de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qu'elle aimait chez Astarté. La jeune Dace aussi parlait parfois. Elle s'étonnait surtout d'être avec elle et confortait Marcia dans ses déclarations. Marcia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un, elle n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver enveloppée dans autant de douceur, ressentir autant de tendresse. Elle respirait de bien-être. Tout l'apaisait chez Astarté, son odeur, le goût de sa peau sous sa langue, sa douceur sous ses doigts, le bombé de ses cicatrices, la texture de ses cheveux, ses mains, le creux si confortable de sa large épaule. Elle aimait le poids de sa tête quand Astarté reposait sur son épaule ou sur son ventre, ses doigts légers, sa force, son abandon. Son amour pour la forêt.

Quand Marcia, après avoir lui avoir longuement parlé, lui avait demandé, un soir, ce qu'elle aimait, la jeune Dace lui avait répondu la voix ensommeillée :

 _—_ La forêt et les belles pièces d'armure.

Astarté aimait les casques d'apparat artistiquement forgés, les armes aux lames damasquinées, aux pommeaux précieux, les gaines richement ouvragées. Elle disait qu'on ne parlait de la forêt que quand on la parcourait. Marcia lui avait demandé si elle l'emmènerait au cœur des forêts pour lui en enseigner les secrets et Astarté lui avait fait miroiter de longues marches au milieu des arbres. Elle lui avait même assuré qu'Aeshma les accompagnerait. Marcia n'avait rien à lui reprocher à l'époque et elle lui demanda si Atalante accepterait aussi de se joindre à elle.

 _—_ Atalante est une fille du désert, elle aime marcher et regarder les étoiles. Pour elle, les forêts sont un constant sujet d'étonnement. Elle a toujours l'impression de marcher dans un domaine réservé aux dieux. Elle est amusante, elle pense pareil face à la mer, face aux rivières. Un jour, quand nous étions novices, je l'ai vue regarder une petite chute d'eau pendant plus d'une heure et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Elle m'a demandé si c'était réel. Nous étions en été. Atalante adore la pluie.

 _—_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

 _—_ Mouais, c'est vrai, confirma Astarté en souriant.

 _—_ Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Elle était comment quand elle était novice ?

 _—_ Comme maintenant, elle était pareille. Un peu plus innocente seulement.

 _—_ Comme toi ?

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais été très innocente, Marcia.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ En tout cas, je ne l'étais déjà plus quand j'étais novice.

Marcia n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'Astarté entendait par innocence. Elle s'en fichait, elle aimait Astarté, comme elle était maintenant. Tout comme elle aimait Atalante et Aeshma, Galini, Piscès, Caïus ou Gallus.

Comme Atalante et Aeshma, qui étaient venues pour tout briser. Aeshma, qui avait distillé le doute dans l'esprit d'Astarté, qui l'avait fait reculer. Marcia aimait les deux gladiatrices. Depuis le début. Avant même de les rencontrer. Elle devait une vie à Aeshma, peut-être deux, comme elle en devait une à Astarté, à Atalante, à Sabina, à Ajax et à Piscès qui l'avaient entraînée durant sept mois. À Aeshma, qui ne l'avait quittée pas d'une semelle, qui l'avait obligée à manger quand elle n'en avait plus la force, à prendre soin de son corps, à le respecter, à l'aimer, à le laver. À Aeshma, qui lui avait enseigné à se battre, qui l'avait sans cesse poussée au‑delà de ses limites, mais qui lui présentait une gourde de posca aux lèvres quand elle tombait à genoux, épuisée. Qui lui offrait sa main pour se relever quand un combat lui avait plu, qui lui laissait parfois son épaule pour y prendre appui et marcher jusqu'à son grabat, son épaule pour parfois s'endormir dessus. À Atalante qui lui avait dispensé tous ses secrets de rétiaire, qui l'avait reprise des centaines de fois pour un geste qu'elle jugeait mauvais ou approximatif. À Atalante et à Aeshma qui lui avaient donné tout ce qu'elles pouvaient lui donner pour que Marcia survive, s'endurcisse, gagne, progresse. Qui n'avaient accepté aucune faiblesse, qui avaient pourchassé ses manques, qui l'avaient durement corrigée pour s'être montrée paresseuse, inattentive ou lâche. Elle leur devait d'être gladiatrice, d'avoir survécu à son premier combat, de ne pas s'être écroulée durant son noviciat, de s'être intégrée à la familia sans l'estime de laquelle on ne peut pas vivre, d'avoir gagné l'affection d'Astarté. Parce que la Dace ne l'aurait jamais remarquée si elle avait été médiocre ou minable. Elle leur devait son histoire avec Astarté. L'amour d'Astarté.

Aeshma et Atalante, qui se battaient comme deux chiens enragés. Les deux gladiatrices s'aimaient. Aeshma d'un amour bourru et instinctif, Atalante d'un amour sincère et indulgent. Marcia avait du mal à comprendre la violence dont faisait parfois preuve Aeshma. Ses colères démesurées. Comment Atalante si calme et d'humeur si égale, avait-elle pu se laisser encore une fois emporter ? Elles étaient vraiment débiles et Marcia pensait avec plaisir qu'elles n'auraient pas volé la punition qui leur tomberait inévitablement dessus. Qu'elle l'espérait exemplaire. Mais Astarté n'aurait pas cautionné ce genre de pensées. Elle aurait compris la colère de Marcia, mais ne lui aurait pas pardonné sa méchanceté. Elle l'aurait jugée injuste et mesquine.

Astarté se mêlait rarement des querelles qui pouvaient naître au sein de la familia. Il y avait peu de bagarres parce qu'elles étaient sévèrement punies, mais surtout, Astarté se désintéressait de ce genre d'événement, elle ne se sentait pas concernée et elle trouvait stupide de régler un conflit, en général idiot, à coup de poings, ailleurs que lors des entraînements. Si Astarté avait besoin de se défouler, elle profitait des entraînements pour le faire. Elle n'y risquait pas de sanction et son niveau lui permettait de faire regretter à n'importe qui de l'avoir contrariée, ou du moins de lui exprimer son mécontentement. Si Astarté ne s'en était jamais prise à Atalante, Aeshma avait parfois bénéficié de ces petites mises au point. L'important n'avait pas été de gagner ou de lui donner une correction, seulement d'évacuer leurs différends. Prudence, sang-froid et sagesse régissaient la vie d'Astarté au sein de la familia.

Pourtant, Marcia l'avait vue au moins une fois déroger à ces principes. Elle avait soutenu Aeshma lors de la rixe qui l'avait opposée aux gladiateurs à Patara. Aeshma était dans son tort, elle avait provoqué Euryale, assommé un homme qui avait voulu s'interposer entre eux. Marcia n'avait encore jamais rencontré Astarté quand celle-ci était intervenue. Elle avait su plus tard que la jeune Dace n'était pas présente quand elle avait intégré la familia parce qu'elle et Aeshma avaient été envoyées à Xanthos chez un aristocrate qui avaient loué leurs services à Téos. Le carré de gladiatrices qui s'était formé pour affronter des gladiateurs quatre fois plus nombreux, l'avait impressionnée. Elle avait admiré l'entente dont elles avaient fait preuve, leur façon de se battre ensemble. Marcia n'avait réalisé qu'ensuite qu'Atalante, Astarté et Marpessa avaient pris de gros risques en portant assistance à Aeshma. La jeune fille avait été séduite par leur complicité durant le combat, elle leur avait envié ce qu'elle avait jugé avec justesse, être de l'amitié. Une amitié dont elle mesura l'importance quand Téos les mit à genoux et exprima sa colère, proféra ses menaces.

Astarté affichait souvent sa morgue, son indifférence. Ce n'était qu'une façade.

Marcia soupira. Elle s'avança à portée de voix des deux gladiatrices.

 _—_ Arrêtez ! souffla-t-elle assez fort pour qu'elles l'entendissent, mais assez bas pour ne pas réveiller toute la familia.

Peine perdue. Atalante venait de se dégager. Elle roula en arrière sur une épaule pour aussitôt se relever et se remettre en garde.

 _—_ Atalante, arrête ! l'invectiva Marcia.

La grande rétiaire tourna légèrement la tête, reconnut Marcia et relâcha sa garde. Aeshma en profita, Atalante se plia en deux dans un cri. Et soudain, Marcia attaqua. Elle se trouvait placée de côté. Elle visa la tempe. Aeshma avait empoigné la tête d'Atalante à pleines mains et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un genou dans la figure. Le poing de Marcia brisa son geste. La petite thrace partit sur le côté. Elle se prit les pieds dans le mâtereau et s'écroula dessus. Elle tenta de s'accrocher, grommela en parthe en secouant la tête et s'affala à genoux. Marcia en profita pour s'approcher, elle lui saisit un poignet, le tira vers le haut, plaqua la jeune Parthe au sol et la bloqua avec une clef. Aeshma râla. Marcia, assurée qu'elle ne bougerait pas, leva les yeux vers Atalante. La jeune Syrienne, le souffle court et sonore, n'avait pas bougé.

 _—_ Vous êtes débiles ! chuchota Marcia. Si Tidutanus vous surprend en train de vous battre comme des sauvages, vous allez finir à fond de cale. Ça pue, c'est insalubre, il fait noir et c'est souvent infesté de rats.

 _—_ Lâche-moi, Marcia, siffla Aeshma furieuse.

 _—_ Non, refusa la jeune fille.

Aeshma esquissa un mouvement rapidement bloqué.

 _—_ Pourquoi vous vous battez ? Qui a commencé ?

 _—_ Moi, avoua Atalante.

 _—_ Toi ?! s'étonna Marcia. Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce qu'Aeshma n'est parfois qu'une sale conne ! cracha Atalante.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Aeshma ?

Aeshma avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits, le coup à la tempe l'avait sonnée et elle se sentait mal.

 _—_ Aeshma ?! demanda sévèrement Marcia.

 _—_ Je, euh...

Gaïa, sa colère, le marin, l'intervention d'Atalante, sa colère, sa frustration. Sa méchanceté. Sa colère. Encore.

 _—_ Alors ? insista Marcia.

Silence.

 _—_ Atalante ?

Silence.

 _—_ Vous êtes nulles ! Vous savez ça ?

Elle pesa violemment sur sa clef et Aeshma étouffa un cri de douleur.

 _—_ Je vous laisse à vos conneries, bonne nuit.

Atalante voulut la retenir. Marcia se dégagea brutalement et ignora l'appel pressant de la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Si tu me touches encore, je te casse la gueule, grinça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Atalante se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Aeshma grognait, accrochée au mâtereau, incapable de se remettre sur pied.

 _—_ Merde ! jura Atalante entre ses dents.

Elle s'accroupit devant Aeshma. La jeune Parthe s'appuya sur elle, mais ses tentatives de se relever s'avérèrent inutile.

 _—_ Aesh, ça va ? s'inquiéta Atalante.

 _—_ Elle m'a sonnée, je...

 _—_ On ne lui a pas dit que Gaïa était là, souffla Atalante inquiète.

 _—_ Ah... euh, grogna Aeshma. Vas-y, va lui dire.

 _—_ Elle m'a menacé de me casser la gueule, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle voudra m'écouter.

 _—_ Elle ne t'écoutera pas.

 _—_ Oui, tu en sais quelque chose.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle est aussi bornée que toi parfois.

Aeshma posa sa tête contre le mâtereau. Atalante lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Un geste amical presque tendre.

 _—_ Ata... protesta Aeshma.

La grande rétiaire s'assit à côté d'elle, ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière.

 _—_ Ata ? murmura Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Je... je suis désolée.

 _—_ Attends pour ça de voir si nous passerons à travers le regard inquisiteur de Tidutanus.

 _—_ Même... Je n'aurai pas dû.

 _—_ Ça s'est mal passé avec la domina ?

 _—_ Elle était ivre.

 _—_ Elle t'a sauté dessus ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Elle t'a insultée ?

 _—_ Elle passe son temps à m'insulter, s'énerva Aeshma. À vouloir me séduire, à me jeter, à me menacer, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut.

 _—_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _—_ Je ne veux rien, juste qu'elle ne me cherche pas, qu'elle se comporte comme une personne censée. Normale.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ata, je ne pourrai pas bouger. Va te coucher, je dormirai ici.

 _—_ Non, c'est bon, je reste, et puis Jason ronfle comme un chameau, c'est plus calme ici.

 _—_ J'ai mal au crâne.

 _—_ Marcia sait frapper.

 _—_ Ouais, merci, Ajax, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas appris qu'avec lui à se servir de ses poings, ni à savoir où frapper si elle voulait mettre un adversaire hors combat.

 _—_ Elle m'a prise en traître.

 _—_ Pff, souffla Atalante. Tu étais surtout bien trop occupée à vouloir te venger de tes frustrations sur moi.

 _—_ Comment fais-tu pour...

Aeshma détourna la tête.

 _—_ Pour ne pas te détester ? conclut Atalante pour elle.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Franchement ? Parfois, je me pose la même question. Ton charme sans doute, plaisanta Atalante.

 _—_ Pff...

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, Aesh, reprit sérieusement Atalante. On n'explique pas pourquoi on aime les gens, je pourrais te donner des tas de raisons, mais aucune n'expliquerait pourquoi je suis incapable de t'en vouloir vraiment quoi que tu fasses. De toute façon, les trois-quarts du temps, quand tu es colère, tu ne te contrôles même pas. Et je sais que tu t'en veux.

 _—_ J'ai toujours été comme ça. Même petite.

 _—_ Mmm, n'aies pas trop de regrets alors. C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle tu as fini avec Téos.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas comme ça et tu as aussi fini avec lui.

 _—_ Mmm... mais j'étais grande pour une fille et je pouvais traverser le désert en courant derrière un chameau.

 _—_ C'est comme cela qu'il t'a repérée ?

 _—_ Je ne voulais pas monter dans les chariots.

 _—_ On aurait pu t'y forcer.

 _—_ Je me roulais dans l'urine et les excréments. Après ne serait-ce que quelques heures, ça pue vraiment. Alors, après plusieurs jours...

 _—_ Ouais, comme parfum, on fait mieux, s'esclaffa Aeshma.

 _—_ Ils violaient les prisonniers, Aesh. Les femmes, les hommes, les enfants. Tout le monde, tout le temps. Une femme m'a prévenue le premier jour, elle m'a dit de ne pas monter dans les chariots, de ne jamais monter. C'était horrible. Les cris, les pleurs. Et ils riaient, ils s'encourageaient, ils se lançaient des défis. Combien ils en baiseraient, à quelle vitesse, qui ils feraient crier, pleurer, c'était horrible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faisaient ça. Ils voulaient nous vendre et ils abîmaient leur marchandise, ils s'en foutaient. Ils venaient d'Arabie, ils avaient ramassé des gens tout au long de leur route. C'étaient seulement des pillards et il n'y avait pas de femmes avec eux, C'est peut-être pour ça. On a croisé Téos, je ne sais même pas où. Entre Baalbek et Tyr, je crois. Je me souviens de la neige. Je n'avais jamais vu la neige avant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas vendue avant, on avait traversé des grandes villes pourtant. Je crois que ça les amusait de me traîner à leur suite. Ils me jetaient de la nourriture comme à un chien et je n'avais pas le droit de me servir de mes mains. Je les amusais. Téos a dû me voir courir. Je ne sais pas trop. Il avait dû négocier avec eux et il est venu me parler, il m'a proposé d'être gladiatrice, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Enfin si, mais pas vraiment. Il m'a expliqué, mais à vrai dire, tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que je ne finirais pas dans un bordel et j'ai accepté tout de suite. Les pillards n'arrêtaient pas de plaisanter à propos des lupanars, de dire aux prisonniers qu'ils les violaient pour mieux les former à leur futur métier. Nous étions passés par plusieurs villes et à chaque fois, ils avaient vendu des enfants ou des femmes à des tenanciers de taverne ou de bordel. Les cris qui s'échappaient des chariots me suffisaient, je ne voulais pas finir comme ça.

 _—_ Tu as couru combien de jours ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Dix jours, quinze jours, peut-être plus.

 _—_ Tu ne renonces jamais, affirma Aeshma sur un ton qui trahissait une profonde estime pour la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ C'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru, mais ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua sombrement Atalante.

 _—_ On n'est pas toujours maître de sa vie.

 _—_ Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un coup meurtrier sur la tête, tu fais preuve d'un remarquable esprit de sagesse, grinça Atalante.

 _—_ Je suis née libre, Ata, tout comme toi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être esclave. Le prix qu'on en paye.

Atalante remonta ses genoux, croisa ses bras dessus et enfonça sa tête dedans. Elle se sentait percluse de douleurs. Elle se reprocha d'avoir répondu à la provocation d'Aeshma et de s'être battue avec elle. Elles s'étaient une nouvelle fois attirées la vindicte de Marcia alors que la jeune fille avait besoin de soutien. Le sommeil la prit tandis qu'elle se morigénait encore. Aeshma avait sombré depuis longtemps entre inconscience et fatigue.

.

L'apparition des deux jeunes melioras figea les premiers qui les virent, puis les conversations moururent peu à peu. Si elles avaient pu croire que leur petite discussion nocturne passerait inaperçue, la réaction de tous ceux qu'elles croisèrent, tua leur espoir de discrétion.

Atalante s'était réveillée la première et ses illusions s'étaient évanouies dès qu'elle avait levé la tête sur Aeshma. Les blessures qui n'étaient pas guéries depuis le munus avaient saigné, elle avait les lèvres fendues, une pommette éclatée, une plaie qui saignait à la tête, sa tempe portait un énorme hématome et son œil gauche ne s'ouvrirait pas avant la fin de la journée. Atalante avait mal au crâne, sa tunique était pleine de sang et elle respirait difficilement. Elle se toucha le nez et grimaça.

 _—_ Tu veux que je te le remette en place ? demanda Aeshma qui la regardait l'air embarrassé.

 _—_ J'ai une sale tête ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Toi aussi.

 _—_ On va finir à fond de cale.

 _—_ Il y a des chances. Au moins, on se tiendra compagnie.

 _—_ Mouais.

Aeshma se plaça face à Atalante, la prévint qu'elle allait lui faire mal et lui remit la cloison nasale en place.

 _—_ Aeshma, la domina vous envoie… Oh, par tous les dieux ! s'exclama Rachel en découvrant les deux jeunes gladiatrices. Euh… la domina, voulait que je vous apporte à manger. Elle euh… elle voulait te parler, Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu la remercieras pour les victuailles, Rachel. Par contre, dis-lui que je ne pourrais pas venir la voir. Enfin, si je peux, je viendrais, mais...

Rachel posa ce qu'elle avait apporté, proposa aux deux jeunes femmes son aide et devant leur refus, prit congé d'elles. Aeshma avait regardé ce que Gaïa leur avait envoyé. Du fromage, du pain subcineritus, un bol de lentilles, des olives, des figues fraîches, une salade d'oignons et d'herbes aromatiques, une petite amphore de posca. Elle tira le plateau entre elles.

 _—_ Profitons-en, on ne mangera peut-être pas si bien avant longtemps, déclara-t-elle à Atalante.

 _—_ Aesh, tu me rappelas de ne plus te mêler de tes affaires.

 _—_ Si seulement ça pouvait servir à quelque chose, grommela la jeune Parthe.

Atalante rit et grimaça aussitôt de douleur. Aeshma avait raison, elle ne pourrait jamais l'ignorer si elle jugeait que la jeune Parthe se fourvoyait. Elle regrettait de s'être battue avec elle, mais pas d'être intervenue et d'avoir sabordé son arrangement avec le marin.

.

Le silence alerta Tidutanus. Il chercha immédiatement ce qui avait pu faire taire les discussions. Piscès jura à côté de lui. Tidutanus suivit son regard. Il faillit s'étrangler en découvrant Aeshma et Atalante. Leur état déplorable. Métrios cria de surprise et se précipita sur les deux jeunes gladiatrices.

 _—_ Par Hippocrate ! s'écria-t-il. Atticus m'avait confié votre rétablissement. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Ses mains levaient les tuniques des jeunes femmes, il tâta les pansements sanguinolents, passa ses doigts sur leur visage.

 _—_ Dieux, dieux, marmonnait-il affolé

 _—_ C'est rien, Métrios, tenta de le rassurer Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? se lamentait le second d'Atticus.

 _—_ Vous savez ce qui vous attend ? demanda froidement Tidutanus.

Il se tenait devant elles à trois pas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air extrêmement contrarié. Il avait espéré une traversée tranquille. C'était raté. Les deux jeunes melioras ne répondirent pas. Piscès arborait un air désolé. Marcia horrifié. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient âprement battues, ni prévu que son coup de poing laissât une marque aussi importante sur la tempe d'Aeshma. Tidutanus méditait sur les sanctions à appliquer. Il rageait que les gladiatrices l'obligeassent à tenir un rôle qui habituellement échouait à Téos ou aux doctors. Il était chef de la garde, il ne se mêlait jamais de l'entraînement des gladiateurs, ni de la discipline. Il s'assurait seulement que l'ordre règne, que personne ne vole. Il séparait ceux qui se battaient, arrêtait ceux qui contrevenaient à la discipline, mais il ne prononçait jamais de jugement. Qu'aurait fait Téos ? Herennius ? Typhon ? Elles s'étaient battues. Violemment. Pourtant personne ne les avait surprises. Leur petit règlement de compte était resté privé. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elles avaient contrevenu à ses ordres. Il avait promis les fers et le fond de cale pour ceux qui se battraient. Téos, parce qu'elles étaient des melioras respectées, les auraient peut-être soumises au flagellum et exposées une journée entière attachées au mat. Mais elles étaient déjà dans un état déplorable, Métrios prendrait leur défense contre le flagellum, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de les exposer aux yeux des marins et de la propriétaire du navire. De subir le regard méprisant du lutteur qui lui reprocherait de ne pas savoir faire régner l'ordre au sein de sa familia.

 _—_ Métrios, je te laisse une demi-heure pour les soigner. Ensuite, vous viendrez me voir, dit-il aux deux jeunes gladiatrices. Vous passerez la fin de la traversée à fond de cale.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous m'avez entendu ?

 _—_ Oui, répondirent Aeshma et Atalante.

 _—_ Allez vous faire soigner.

 _—_ Merci, Tidutanus, fit Atalante avant de suivre Métrios.

.

Spyros observait la scène avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux passagers depuis leur départ de Pompéi. Andréas le comptable de la domina s'était chargé de mener les négociations auprès des gladiateurs et ils ne les avaient pas rencontrés avant. Il ne s'était pas rendu au munus non plus. Il s'était occupé de vérifier le chargement du navire avec le capitaine.

Le navire appartenait à Gaïa Metella. Spyros appartenait à la familia de Julia Metella Valeria. Andratus l'avait envoyé retrouver la sœur de sa domina à Portus. Il avait conclu d'importantes affaires à Aquae Cutiliae, gagné des marchés. Il s'était aussi occupé de vendre les marchandises embarquées et, sur les indications de Gaïa Metella et les instructions qu'Andratus lui avait données avant de partir, de s'assurer que le navire rapporterait d'Italie des marchandises prisées en Lycie-Pamphylie et en Égypte : des vins de grand prix, des amphores de garum en provenance de Pompéi, un grand nombre de bijoux de toutes sortes, de l'huile d'olive venue d'Hispanie, de l'ambre venue de Scandinavie, de la vaisselle en argent, des récipients en bronze, des armes d'apparat et de la céramique. Andréas lui avait raconté le munus. Mais l'embarquement des gladiateurs sur le navire n'avait pas vraiment excité sa curiosité. Il avait surtout eu d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Il les découvrait réellement pour la première fois. Andréas vint le rejoindre.

 _—_ Ce sont elles qui ont offert au public un si beau combat au munus, lui chuchota Andréas à l'oreille.

 _—_ Le grand, là-bas, est aussi un fameux combattant, ajouta Andréas en montrant Piscès du doigt.

 _—_ La domina n'a pas reçu une des deux gladiatrices chez elle hier soir ?

 _—_ Si, la petite. Rachel la connaît et la vénère comme si c'était une déesse.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle dit qu'elle lui doit la vie.

 _—_ Rachel appartient à la familia de Quintus Valerius, non ?

 _—_ Oui, confirma Andréas. Elle est arrivée avec lui et la sœur de la domina à Alexandrie. C'est le dominus qui a voulu qu'elle accompagne Gaïa Metella à Portus.

 _—_ Elle était à Bois Vert quand ils ont été attaqués ?

 _—_ Oui, je crois. On sait à Patara qui est responsable de cette attaque ?

 _—_ Non, et toi, tu n'as rien entendu à Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Non, Quintus Valerius et Julia Metella n'avaient pas l'air de le savoir.

 _—_ Andréas, pourquoi Gaïa Metella voulait qu'on embarque avec ces gladiateurs ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Tu sais comment s'appellent les deux gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Oui, la petite s'appelle Aeshma, la grande, Atalante.

 _—_ Ah… fit Spyros d'un air entendu.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ La domina les connaît. Ce sont les deux gladiatrices que Julia Metella a reçues chez elle au Grand Domaine. Mais c'est Gaïa Metella qui avait payé leur séjour.

 _—_ La domina s'est payé des gladiatrices ?!

 _—_ Mmm, ça a fait scandale à Patara. Par contre, elles se sont taillées une incroyable réputation au Grand Domaine. J'y ai accompagné une fois la domina, et même l'intendant qui porte si bien son nom, Marcus Severus, a demandé de leurs nouvelles. Elles ont aidé les dominas à combattre des loups et je t'assure que les récits qu'on m'en a fait étaient dignes de la chasse de Calydon.

 _—_ Elle voulait peut-être les revoir, suggéra Andréas.

 _—_ Oui, c'est possible.

 _—_ En même temps…

 _—_ En même temps ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, la domina avait une idée derrière la tête en entreprenant ce voyage. Elle n'est pas seulement partie pour conclure des affaires. Oh, s'écria tout à coup Andréas. Regarde, c'est l'auctorata dont je t'ai parlé !

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ La blonde, là.

Spyros plissa des yeux. La gladiatrice lui tournait le dos. Elle avait d'incroyables cheveux bouclés, qu'elle portait très longs, très blonds. L'homme qui soignait les gladiatrices sous l'auvent, l'appela, elle se rapprocha et hocha la tête.

 _—_ Non ! cria l'une des deux blessées. Marcia, non, n'y va pas, attends ! S'il te plaît !

La jeune fille ne sembla pas prêter attention aux injonctions et aux supplications de sa camarade car elle haussa les épaules et se retourna, ignorant les cris qui la rappelaient. Il y eut du mouvement et une courte lutte sous la tente.

Spyros fut soudain attiré par deux gladiateurs qui accouraient, le cri du barreur qui signalait des dauphins. Lui et Andréas se penchèrent par-dessus le bastingage. Une douzaine de dauphins sautaient et bondissaient au-dessus des vagues, glissaient, fendant les eaux, se relayant à l'étrave du navire. Des marins et des gladiateurs vinrent eux aussi assister au spectacle, oubliant les gladiatrices rebelles.

 _—_ Hum… excusez-moi, dit poliment une voix féminine derrière Andréas et Spyros.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. L'auctorata se tenait derrière eux. Spyros resta sans voix.

 _—_ Oui ? demanda Andréas.

 _—_ Le medicus aimerait savoir si vous pourriez nous laisser chauffer de l'eau pour soigner des blessés.

 _—_ Les deux gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous refuserions, va dans la cabine et demande Rachel.

Marcia jeta un coup d'œil à Spyros qui ressemblait à un parfait imbécile puis, elle remercia Andréas et partit frapper à la porte de la cabine.

 _—_ Andréas, demanda Spyros qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'auctorata, comment elle s'appelle ?

 _—_ Marcia.

 _—_ C'est dingue, souffla Spyros.

 _—_ Quoi ? Tu la connais ?

 _—_ C'est une amie de la domina.

 _—_ De Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Elle doit la connaître, mais c'est surtout une amie de sa sœur. Julia Metella Valeria l'aime beaucoup et elle avait porte ouverte chez elle.

 _—_ Tu es sûr ?

 _—_ Comment veux-tu confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre une femme qui possède de tels yeux et de tels cheveux ?

 _—_ La domina l'a vue ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

.

Gaïa ne l'avait pas vue. Pas encore, et Marcia ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un navire qui appartenait à la sœur de Julia Metella Valeria. De la femme qui lui avait tellement fait défaut quand Aulus Flavius avait voulu mettre la main sur elle. Julia avait représenté son seul espoir face aux manœuvres du proconsul. Son horrible proposition de mariage. Le sourire fielleux et salaces du centurion qui était venu lui remettre la tablette.

Marcia avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Elle venait à peine d'apprendre la mort de son père que cette espèce de soldat à la tête d'assassin avait exigé de la rencontrer. Il lui avait remis une tablette. Elle l'avait lu. Elle avait ri. Claudius Silus lui avait demandé la raison de son hilarité.

 _—_ C'est la tablette la plus idiote que je n'aie jamais ouverte, avait répondu Marcia.

 _—_ Vous avez tort de prendre à la légère une proposition qui ne vous apportera que des avantages.

 _—_ Des avantages ?! s'était esclaffée Marcia. Aulus Flavius ne m'aime pas et sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne l'aime pas du tout non plus.

 _—_ Il s'attendait un peu à votre réaction. Il m'a donc chargé d'un message plus personnel à votre égard.

 _—_ Ah oui ? Et quel est-il ?

 _—_ Tu ne possèdes plus rien, Marcia. Seulement un petit héritage qui ne t'assurera pas de quoi survivre. Tu ne sais rien faire. Le procurateur t'offre généreusement un avenir.

 _—_ Que je refuse, répliqua sèchement Marcia qui n'avait pas apprécié la soudaine familiarité du centurion.

 _—_ Tu ne peux pas refuser. Je te laisse deux jours, pour accepter.

 _—_ Et si je n'accepte pas ?

 _—_ Tu seras quand même à lui, parce que la loi l'aura décidé ainsi, avait posément répondu Silus. Tu ne vas pas t'opposer à la loi ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je te laisse… Oh, et ne t'avise pas de vouloir fuir. On ne m'échappe jamais, l'avait-il menacé.

Il était parti. Elle avait convoqué Caper, cherché avec lui une échappatoire. Julia seule pouvait l'aider. Sans famille, sans soutien, elle ne pourrait pas s'opposer aux décisions d'un puissant procurateur. Julia l'aimait, Quintus l'adopterait et elle retrouverait sa liberté. Mais Julia avait disparu et Marcia avait pensé à Aeshma.

.

Gaïa ouvrit la porte et se figea de surprise. Marcia attendait assise devant le petit brasero que l'eau bouillît. Elle leva les yeux et ne resta pas moins stupéfaite que Gaïa de se retrouver en sa présence.

 _—_ Marcia ? dit lentement Gaïa. Julia s'inquiétait tellement pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _—_ Julia est vivante ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et Quintus ?

 _—_ Oui, oui, ils sont tous les deux vivants.

 _—_ Mais ils ont été attaqués, non ?

 _—_ Oui, mais ils ont survécu et ils sont venus avec moi à Alexandrie. Ils ont même eu un fils.

 _—_ Un fils ?! s'écria Marcia. Julia a eu un fils ?

 _—_ Oui, il est né en avril, il s'appelle Gaïus.

 _—_ C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Marcia sincèrement ravie par cette bonne nouvelle.

 _—_ Mais... Marcia, je ne comprends pas. Le capitaine avait reçu l'ordre de n'accepter aucun passager.

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres et son regard se chargea de divers sentiments que Gaïa peina à analyser, à comprendre. Tristesse, colère, honte, indécision.

 _—_ Marcia ?

 _—_ Je suis avec les autres.

 _—_ Avec Aeshma et Atalante ? Tu sais qu'elles sont là, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je... Marcia, comment se fait-il que tu sois sur ce navire ?

L'eau commença à bouillir. Marcia se tourna vers Rachel et lui demanda si elle pouvait emporter le petit chaudron. Rachel acquiesça. Marcia remercia et se leva. Elle évita de regarder Gaïa. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait cru Julia morte et qu'elle avait fui. Qu'elle avait fait un choix, qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée à Patara. Qu'elle était une tueuse, qu'elle avait renié le nom de son père, qu'elle avait embrassé l'infamie. Elle avait peur du jugement de Gaïa. Elle ferma les yeux en ouvrant la porte et trouva le courage de se retourner :

 _—_ Je suis avec eux, Gaïa, répéta-t-elle. J'ai rejoint la familia de Téos.

Elle sortit aussitôt après. Spyros la croisa sur le pas de la porte et entra. Il trouva Gaïa debout dans la cabine.

 _—_ Domina, commença-t-il.

Il se tut soudain, il n'avait plus à lui apprendre que Marcia Atilia était à bord, elle le savait parfaitement.

 _—_ Spyros ?

 _—_ Euh... je voulais seulement vous dire que, euh... Marcia Atilia... Mais...

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, Spyros ?

 _—_ C'est une auctorata.

 _—_ Ça, je l'ai compris, mais pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina. Elle a disparu peu après la mort de son père.

 _—_ Son père est mort ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Quand a-t-elle signé son contrat ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait à Patara qu'elle est devenue gladiatrice.

— Elle est vraiment gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Oui, Andréas m'a dit qu'elle combattait sous l'armatura des rétiaires et qu'elle se battait très bien.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur le pont ? Pourquoi voulait-elle de l'eau bouillante ?

 _—_ Deux gladiatrices se sont battues cette nuit. C'est pour les soigner avant de les mettre aux fers.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ La femme que vous avez reçue hier soir et une autre.

 _—_ Une grande brune, très mince ?

 _—_ Oui.

Gaïa sortit sur le pont et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'auvent où étaient soignées Aeshma et Atalante. Un gladiateur prévint Tidutanus. Le soldat se précipita à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il voulait s'assurer de garder la familia de Téos de toutes représailles funestes. Qui sait si la domina furieuse et inquiète qu'on se battît à bord de son navire n'exigerait pas qu'on jetât à l'eau les fauteuses de troubles. Téos ne lui pardonnerait jamais la perte de deux de ses meilleures gladiatrices. Il devait rassurer la domina, lui prouver qu'il contrôlait étroitement les gladiateurs et qu'elle, son navire et son équipage ne couraient aucun danger.

 _—_ Domina, demanda-t-il obséquieusement. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

 _—_ Je veux voir les deux gladiatrices qui se sont battues.

 _—_ Ce sont de fortes têtes, domina, et elles seront punies en conséquence. Elles serviront d'exemple et personne ne causera plus de désordre sur votre navire. Je ne voulais pas leur imposer le flagellum, mais si vous le jugez nécessaire, je le ferai.

 _—_ Montre-les-moi.

Tidutanus accompagna Gaïa. Aeshma avait exigé qu'Atalante fût soignée la première et elle pressa tellement Métrios, qu'il finit par lui proposer de s'occuper de la jeune Syrienne. Elle avait défait les pansements et lavait soigneusement les plaies de sa camarade. Gaïa ne se manifesta pas et arrêta Tidutanus d'un geste quand il voulut l'introduire auprès des deux jeunes gladiatrices. Aeshma refit les points qui avaient sauté sur Atalante, passa du baume sur son visage et sur des hématomes qui s'étendaient sur ses côtes.

 _—_ Je crois, que je t'en ai cassé une, dit-elle en palpant son torse.

 _—_ Cassée ou pas, ça fait mal, grimaça Atalante.

 _—_ Tu m'en as au moins cassé deux, répondit Aeshma

Un petit sourire étira le coin de sa bouche. Un sourire incertain, un appel.

 _—_ Ah, super ! Ça me soulage un peu de mes douleurs, plaisanta la jeune Syrienne qui avait saisi la tentative d'Aeshma de dédramatiser la situation. Deux contre un ? Oui, c'est déjà un joli score.

 _—_ Vous êtes vraiment débiles, murmura sourdement Marcia qui se tenait à côté d'elles.

Elle sentait la présence de Gaïa dans son dos. Si seulement Astarté avait été là. Elle l'aurait soutenue face aux deux débiles. Les autres membres de la familia s'amusaient de la situation, tout en veillant à ce que les gardes ne le remarquassent pas, ou s'ils la regrettaient, ils n'osaient pas ouvertement manifester leur désapprobation devant Aeshma et Atalante. La présence de la jeune Dace aurait surtout réconfortée Marcia. La jeune fille avait envie de pleurer. Atalante sentit sa contrariété et sa peine.

 _—_ Eh, Marcia, l'appela-t-elle gentiment. Ça va. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se prend la tête avec Aeshma, ni qu'on est punies pour ça. Ça va faire neuf ans qu'on se connaît alors... Tu connais Aesh et son sale caractère. Et tu sais que j...

Les mots d'Atalante moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle venait d'apercevoir la domina. Elle reporta son attention sur Marcia. Marcia savait.

 _—_ Euh, tu sais, Marcia, reprit-elle. Tu es une fille bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas, personne ne t'aimerait. Si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, tu ne te serais jamais attirée le respect des gens qui comptent pour toi. Et ceux que tu aimes... ils t'aiment aussi, Marcia. Fidèlement. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à te reprocher, pas plus moi, que les autres.

Marcia regarda Atalante. Son discours avait un sens caché. Elle ne lui parlait pas simplement d'elle ou de la familia, elle lui parlait d'Astarté et de Gaïa Metella. Atalante savait qu'elle était à bord. La jeune gladiatrice s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un revers de la main.

 _—_ Sauf quand tu réagis à la vitesse d'un escargot, continua Atalante. Et que tu donnes à Astarté l'occasion de te larder de coups de glaive. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être blessée au bras lors du dernier munus. Tu as fait une faute.

 _—_ Euh... balbutia Marcia prise au dépourvu par les reproches d'Atalante.

 _—_ Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir le combat avec toi. Astarté ne t'a pas ratée et elle a bien fait.

Un sourire grandit lentement sur les lèvres d'Atalante. Un sourire chaleureux. Aeshma leva les yeux sur elle, surprise par son discours dont elle avait elle aussi, saisi le double sens. Elle se retourna pour savoir ce qui avait pu inciter Atalante à tenir de telles paroles.

Gaïa Metella.

Aeshma retourna son attention sur ses soins. Elle tendit une main et Métrios lui donna des bandes de lin. La jeune Parthe se concentra sur la confection d'un bandage.

 _—_ Ouais, grommela-t-elle tout en travaillant. C'est pour ça que j'aime tant Astarté. Elle ne supporte pas les gladiateurs médiocres, elle leur fait toujours payer leurs fautes, par contre quand elle les apprécie, elle est plutôt sympa.

Marcia leva vivement le regard sur elle. Aeshma lui grimaça un sourire.

 _—_ Tu ne lui répéteras pas.

 _—_ Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne le sait pas ? sourit narquoisement Marcia.

 _—_ Ah... euh... se troubla Aeshma.

 _—_ Aesh, tu ne veux pas finir ? la sauva Atalante de son embarras. Tidutanus attend impatiemment de nous coller à fond de cale.

 _—_ J'ai presque fini.

 _—_ Oui, mais après, il faudra que je m'occupe de toi, déclara Métrios.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Si tu ne me critiques pas toutes les trois secondes, maugréa le jeune médecin.

 _—_ Tu devrais parfois user des stratagèmes d'Atticus, Métrios, lui conseilla Atalante. Quand Aesh l'embête, il sait très bien la faire taire.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte de ma part, ce qu'elle accepte d'Atticus.

 _—_ Bien vu, Métrios, confirma Aeshma.

Marcia se mit à rire. Elle eut tout à coup envie de serrer Atalante et Aeshma dans ses bras. Astarté avait raison en ce qui les concernait. Elles s'étaient mêlées de ce qui ne les regardait pas, mais pas parce qu'elles n'approuvaient pas que Marcia aimât Astarté, qu'Astarté eût séduit Marcia. Elles leur reprochaient seulement de se mettre en danger, elles avaient voulu les protéger de Téos, elles condamnaient les gladiatrices, pas leurs sentiments. Aeshma et Atalante l'aimaient sincèrement et elles aimaient Astarté. Atalante venait aussi de lui affirmer que gladiatrice ou pas, elle était toujours Marcia Atilia. Qu'elle ne s'était jamais reniée et que les gens qui l'aimaient sincèrement ne lui tourneraient jamais le dos.

Elle irait parler à Gaïa. Elle ne la fuirait pas. Elle ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais elle aimait beaucoup Julia et elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, savoir comment elle et Quintus se portaient, si leur fils était beau et en bonne santé. Elle ne s'étendrait pas sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à devenir gladiatrice. Elle dirait simplement que son père était mort, qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, que Julia n'était pas là et que voilà. Gaïa n'avait pas semblé mépriser Atalante et Aeshma au Grand Domaine, et Marcia se souvenait qu'Aeshma avait attiré son attention. Elle n'avait pas avoir honte avec elle d'être devenue gladiatrice.

.

* * *

.

Les plus vieilles arènes du monde, les plus grandes du monde, le berceau de la gladiature. La familia de Téos se sentait gonflée d'orgueil à l'idée de bientôt fouler le sable d'un si célèbre amphithéâtre.

Téos avait obtenu sans trop de peine le droit de faire combattre ses gladiateurs. Les munéraires avaient organisé les jeux depuis plus d'un an. La mort de Vespasien et l'avènement de Titus les avaient pris de court. Ils pouvaient difficilement ignorer ces événements et les jeux prévus pour servir leurs propres intérêts et servir leur popularité, deviendraient l'occasion de s'attirer les faveurs du nouvel Empereur.

On avait rajouté : _En l'honneur de l'Imperator Titus Caesar_ sur les affiches peintes dans toute la ville et la proposition de Téos fût chaleureusement accueillie. Les exploits de ses gladiatrices à Pompéi étaient parvenues jusqu'à Capoue et Téos regretta ne pas avoir emmené plus de femmes avec lui. Il n'aurait pas pu présenter Aeshma et Atalante, mais Marcia, Sabina, Galini, Penthésilée, Xantha et Enyo auraient assuré le spectacle. Il regretta aussi d'avoir laissé Piscès et Jason à Pompéi. Il se consola avec la somme faramineuse qu'il avait obtenue pour les prestations de ses gladiateurs. Il était venu pour demander une faveur, mais l'empressement qu'avaient montré les munéraires à l'annonce de sa venue, l'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient manifesté en apprenant qu'il était le laniste des gladiatrices, lui avait fait réviser son attitude. Trois meliores l'accompagnaient. Ajax et Lucanus chez les hommes, Astarté chez les femmes. Lysippé et Margarita appartenaient au second palus, Marpessa progressait sans cesse, Velox et Gallus savaient se montrer vifs, Euryale visait le premier palus et Dyomède se débrouillerait toujours. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui ferait honte.

Lucanus bavardait, aussi volubile qu'à son habitude.

 _—_ On va se battre sur le sable qu'a foulé Spartacus, s'émerveillait-il. Il était comme toi, Astarté, un Thrace sauvage et intelligent.

 _—_ Merci du compliment, mais j'aimerais finir un peu mieux que lui.

 _—_ Il est mort héroïquement ! protesta Lucanus. Il a tout eu, les honneurs, l'amour, la gloire...

 _—_ Mouais... fit Astarté sans grand enthousiasme.

 _—_ Bon, d'accord, tu as déjà tout ça, tu peux te montrer blasée, mais moi...

 _—_ Comment ça, j'ai tout ça ? demanda Astarté sur le qui-vive.

 _—_ Tu es une meliora, tu as connu la gloire plus souvent qu'à ton tour dans l'arène et tu as su t'attacher l'amour d'un cœur dévoué.

 _—_ N'importe quoi ! protesta Astarté.

 _—_ Pff, ne mens pas. Pas à moi. Les autres sont des imbéciles, pas moi. Je t'envie trop pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

 _—_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Astarté furieuse.

Lucanus aimait Marcia ? Mais... Aeshma lui avait parlé de Sabina, non ?

 _—_ Eh... Ne va pas croire je ne sais quoi, bougonna Lucanus. Je t'ai pas de vues sur l'objet de tes pensées. C'est drôle d'ailleurs, dit-il en la regardant l'air pensif. C'est facile de tomber amoureux de toi et je sais de quoi je parle.

 _—_ Tu...

 _—_ Non, rit-t-il. Mais sans rire, Astarté, c'est tellement génial avec toi...

 _—_ Lucanus...

 _—_ Bah, tu sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. Tu n'acceptes pas qu'on parle de ses nuits avec toi, mais tu n'es pas toujours derrière le dos de tout le monde.

 _—_ …

 _—_ On ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas plaisanter à ton propos sur ce sujet, même quand tu n'es pas là. Tes amants veillent autant sur la discrétion de leurs ébats en ta compagnie que toi.

 _—_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, se renfrogna Astarté.

 _—_ J'en fais partie, je te signale. Si tu m'as oublié, je serai vexé, sourit-il goguenard. Bref, le plus incroyable à mes yeux, ce n'est pas qu'on t'aime, c'est que toi, tu t'intéresses vraiment à quelqu'un.

Astarté se pinça les lèvres.

 _—_ Tu as de la chance, soupira tristement Lucanus.

 _—_ Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Si j'étais toi, je serai heureux d'avoir une amie comme Sabina. Même si tu l'aimes, il n'y a rien entre vous et c'est mieux ainsi. Elle peut t'écouter pendant des heures, te parler pendant des heures. Profite-en, Lucanus. Tu peux vivre au grand jour avec elle. Se cacher quand tu aimes quelqu'un, c'est nul.

 _—_ C'est pour cela que tu continues à aller avec d'autres ?

 _—_ Oui, mais a priori, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose.

 _—_ Personne ne sait, essaya de la rassurer Lucanus.

 _—_ Trop de monde le sait déjà, répliqua sombrement la jeune Dace.

Lucanus se tut. Il aimait Sabina depuis longtemps. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au début. Sabina était une bonne camarade. Ils s'étaient découverts un amour commun pour les conversations, mais Astarté aussi aimait discuter, tout comme Diodoros, Gyllipos ou Chloé la petite masseuse. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il préférait Sabina aux autres, qu'il préférait Sabina à Astarté. Il n'avait pourtant jamais partagé la couche de Sabina alors qu'il avait plusieurs fois partagé celle d'Astarté. Et puis, un jour, il avait compris. Grâce à Astarté.

.

La Dace reposait nue et détendue sur lui, il lui caressait le dos et elle se frottait de temps en temps la joue contre sa poitrine, comme un chat. Il se sentait bien, passer une nuit avec la jeune Dace était toujours un moment de pur contentement et quand elle l'entreprenait, il répondait immédiatement et avec empressement à ses avances. Astarté était la promesse d'une nuit sans sommeil, peuplée de plaisir, de jouissance bruts et renouvelées sans fin.

Le corps d'Astarté irradiait d'une chaleur bienfaisante et puis, soudain, il avait senti ses entrailles se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait réalisé qu'il adorait être là, couché sur le dos, à caresser distraitement une femme nue abandonnée sur lui. Il goûtait avec délice la douceur, la tendresse, la complicité et la félicité de s'être ébattu avec elle pendant des heures. La détresse l'avait assailli quand il avait réalisé qu'il eût voulu tenir Sabina entre ses bras, qu'il crevait d'envie de partager avec elle, ce qu'il partageait avec Astarté, ce qu'il avait partagé avec Astarté. La caresser, l'embrasser, sentir son corps glisser contre le sien, être en elle, jouir en elle, se perdre dans ses yeux. Il avait pleuré. Astarté dormait et elle n'en avait rien su. Ils avaient parfois recouché ensemble, il était difficile de résister à Astarté, mais à chaque fois, il avait mesuré l'étendu de son malheur. Et il avait pleuré. Sabina ne l'aimait pas.

.

Lucanus se leva, il allait combattre.

 _—_ Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai menti et... je t'ai menti.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu acceptais de coucher avec moi et que tu t'imaginais tenir Sabina dans tes bras ? sourit Astarté.

 _—_ Ben...

 _—_ On avait tous les deux ce qu'on voulait, non ? Et si j'ai envie... grimaça Astarté.

Lucanus rit avec bonhomie. Il la salua de la tête et partit. Il était appairé à un julianius. Un secutor. Il allait montrer au public de Capoue ce que valait un secutor d'Orient. Le julianius l'avait toisé durant la pompa. Lucanus allait lui faire ravaler son arrogance.

Astarté, comme l'avait justement prévu Aeshma, était appairée à Margarita. Elle n'égalerait jamais Atalante et Marcia pouvait déjà lui donner quelques leçons, mais la rétiaire avait de l'expérience et Astarté ne commettait jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer ses adversaires.

Sa sagesse et sa prudence lui donnèrent encore une fois raison. Galvanisées par ce haut-lieu mythique de la gladiature qu'était l'amphithéâtre de Capoue, Margarita se montra dangereuse et inspirée. Elle toucha Astarté à la cuisse gauche, faillit lui planter son trident dans le pied et ne parut aucunement gênée de s'être fait trancher les chairs juste sous les côtes après s'être pris un grand coup de scutum en pleine tête.

Astarté redoubla de prudence et elle fit bien. Margarita lança son filet avec une dextérité que lui aurait enviée Atalante et plus encore Marcia. Les mailles se prirent dans le cimier du casque d'Astarté. La jeune Dace se débattit un instant, Margarita en profita pour attaquer et Astarté ne dût son salut qu'au peu de liberté de mouvement qu'elle avait gardé pour manier son scutum et se protéger derrière. Elle réussit à faire passer le filet par-dessus sa tête, mais il resta accroché à son casque et elle continua ainsi le combat. Décidée à arrêter les frais. Son scutum servit d'arme offensive, son glaive de leurre.

Margarita recula peu à peu sous la violence des attaques. Quand elle paraît le glaive d'Astarté, son scutum l'atteignait aux flancs ou à la figure. Elle se fatigua, à moitié sonnée, para une nouvelle fois le glaive à l'aide de son trident, tourna un peu trop sur elle-même sur sa gauche. Astarté rassembla toute sa force, tout son poids derrière son scutum et frappa. Le bord inférieur du scutum atteignit la tête de la rétiaire. Elle partit en arrière. Astarté la poursuivit et lui rentra dedans si violemment que l'umbo de son scutum brisa net deux côtes. Margarita cria. Astarté reprit sa garde. La rétiaire avait la figure en sang et elle maintenait un de ses poings plaqué contre ses côtes brisées. Elle se remit cependant en garde.

Astarté sourit sous son casque. Margarita avait perdu, mais elle ne renonçait pas, la jeune Dace appréciait. Elle avança d'un pas, le trident pointa vers elle. Il lui suffirait d'un bon coup de scutum. L'arbitre avait prévu l'attaque. La mirmillon attaquerait avec son scutum et la rétiaire s'écroulait inconsciente à terre. Une fin de combat dont on lui tiendrait rigueur. Il tendit sa baguette, s'assurant que derrière les grilles de son casque, Astarté le vît bien. La jeune Dace se redressa aussitôt et baissa sa garde. Margarita planta la hampe de son trident en terre et s'appuya discrètement dessus. L'arbitre désigna Astarté vainqueur. Les musiciens entonnèrent une marche victorieuse tandis que les gladiatrices partaient se placer devant la tribune d'honneur. Margarita s'agenouilla et posa son trident à côté d'elle. La foule riait et plaisantait car Astarté traînait toujours derrière elle comme une cape, le filet accroché sur son casque.

 _—_ Le pêcheur a perdu, mais le poisson a quand même été pêché, lança un homme dans le public.

Sa plaisanterie fit rire ses voisins aux éclats et fut reprise dans tout l'amphithéâtre. L'arbitre demanda leur sentence aux munéraires et le mot _missio_ fusa de toute part. Les gladiatrices valaient extrêmement chères et la rétiaire avait largement mérité d'être épargnée.

Astarté aida Margarita à se relever et elles quittèrent le sable de l'arène sous les hourras et les rires facétieux du public ravi de leur performance.

 _—_ Je t'ai attrapée, grimaça Margarita quand Astarté enleva enfin son casque.

 _—_ Mouais, tu as fait fort sur ce coup, approuva Astarté.

 _—_ Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'aurais vraiment.

 _—_ Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, Margarita.

 _—_ Me payer une meliora, au moins une fois dans ma vie... Pour Atalante, c'est raté, mais il me reste toi, Sabina et Aeshma.

 _—_ Bon courage !

 _—_ L'espoir fait vivre ! Astarté ? dit soudain la gladiatrice. Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'aux cellules ?

 _—_ Tu te sens faible tout à coup ? la taquina Astarté.

 _—_ Ton fichu scutum. T'es qu'une brute.

La jeune Dace le prit comme un compliment. Elle confia son équipement aux valets et passa un bras sous celui de Margarita.

.

Marpessa avait gagné contre Lysippé. Lucanus avait balayé le julianius et le public, déçu qu'un gladiateur impérial se fît battre par un gladiateur venu de Lycie-Pamphylie, exigea à grand cris la _jugula_ du perdant. Les autres gladiateurs avaient fait honneur à la familia et aucun n'était sorti par la _porta libitina_ , pas même Velox qui, de l'avis de Téos, avait eu plus de chance que de réussite.

Ils rentrèrent au ludus et s'abandonnèrent aux mains d'Atticus pour les soins, des valets pour les bains, de Saucia et de Gyllipos pour les massages. Astarté était ravie de sa journée. Pourtant, la mélancolie s'empara d'elle au dîner et elle ne participa pas aussi joyeusement que les autres à leur victoire. Téos leur avaient acheté du vin et fait livrer un repas digne des plus grands triomphes. Lucanus poussa Marpessa qui était assise à côté de la Dace et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il remplit les gobelets et tapa sur celui d'Astarté.

 _—_ Aux gens qu'on aime.

Astarté sourit.

 _—_ Aux gens qu'on aime, répéta-t-elle.

 _—_ Et à ceux qu'on n'aime pas, mais qui sont de bons camarades

 _—_ Ah, ouais ?

 _—_ Mmm, ils nous mettent un peu de baume au cœur.

 _—_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour ce soir.

 _—_ Même pas pour jouer et boire en bonne compagnie ?

 _—_ Si, pour ça, je suis partante.

Elle cessa alors de se morfondre et profita de la soirée. Elle rentra seule et s'efforça de garder les yeux grand ouverts pour ne pas manquer sa cellule et y arriver sans se prendre les pieds dans les jambes d'un gladiateur qui avait un peu trop généreusement fêté sa victoire sur le sable. Elle avait résisté au désir de ramener Lucanus, Gallus ou Marpessa avec elle. L'alcool activait son désir et elle l'aurait bien satisfait dans les bras d'un homme ou d'une femme qu'elle trouvait sympathique. Mais un fond de mélancolie perdurait et quand elle s'était aperçue qu'inconsciemment son regard cherchait dans la pénombre du réfectoire à croiser les yeux bleus de Marcia alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne les trouverait pas, elle avait renoncé à son idée de conclure sa soirée par une chaude étreinte. Elle n'en tirerait pas le plaisir qu'elle en escomptait. Elle préférait encore être seule que partager sa solitude avec quelqu'un en compagnie de qui elle n'aurait pas vraiment envie de s'ébattre.

.

Un coup violent sur sa porte, la lumière qui rentrait à flot et lui agressait les yeux, une voix impérieuse.

 _—_ Astarté ! aboya Téos. Va te laver, veille à être épilée soigneusement et passe-toi ensuite une tunique propre. Demande aussi à Saucia de te coiffer.

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Tu m'as entendu ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus. Bain, épilation, tunique propre et peigne.

 _—_ Je t'attends dans une heure.

Téos ne prit même pas le soin de fermer la porte. Astarté ronchonna, se frotta les yeux, se leva, enfila sa tunique de la veille, fouilla dans son paquetage à la recherche d'une tunique propre. Elle en avait trois. Une en toile grossière pour les entraînements, une en lin blanc et une plus jolie teinte en bleu avec des liserés or. Téos devait l'avoir louée pour un banquet. Elle aimait s'habiller en blanc, mais le vin coulait abondamment au cours des banquets et les aristocrates adoraient dans leur ivresse verser leur gobelet sur les corps habillés ou dénudés des esclaves qui servaient leurs plaisirs. Elle rangea la tunique d'entraînement et la tunique blanche, sortit la bleue, des sous-vêtements, prit sa ceinture et partit prendre son bain. Elle y retrouva Lucanus à qui Téos avait demandé de se conformer au même rituel. Ils bavardèrent et l'arrivée d'Atticus ne les perturba pas outre mesure. Le médecin vérifia leurs blessures et demanda à Astarté de surveiller attentivement sa cuisse.

 _—_ Bah, tu seras toujours là, pour veiller sur moi, medicus.

 _—_ J'aimerais en être certain, Astarté.

La jeune Dace fronça les sourcils, mais Lucanus lui posa une question et elle replongea dans leur conversation. Ensuite, elle alla voir Saucia dans sa cellule. La jeune femme l'entraîna dehors pour bénéficier d'une meilleure lumière. Astarté apprit de sa bouche que Téos projetait de quitter Capoue le lendemain matin. La jeune Dace se sentit bêtement heureuse. Quitter Capoue, c'était partir retrouver Marcia. Elle avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir résister à son attirance pour la jeune auctorata, d'ailleurs à peine avait-elle dit qu'elle arrêtait à Aeshma qu'elle était déjà retombée entre ses bras, mais à Sidé ce serait différent. Atalante et Aeshma l'aideraient à dépasser ses sentiments exacerbés envers Marcia. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer cruelle et méchante, elle aimait Marcia, mais elle espérait apaiser sa passion, elle espérait que Marcia comprendrait et qu'elles deviendraient de bonnes camarades. Marcia aimait Aeshma. Il fallait qu'Astarté construisît avec elle une relation semblable à celle que la jeune fille partageait avec Aeshma. De l'estime et de la confiance. Pas de sexe. Jamais. Astarté ne résisterait pas. Marcia rejoindrait Aeshma et Chloé sur la liste estampillée _Pas touche_. Mais Marcia resterait toujours à part. Un trésor qu'Astarté enfermerait dans son cœur à double tour. Avec tout ce qui la bouleversait chez elle, tout ce qui lui faisait renoncer à sa prudence, tout ce qui lui retournait l'esprit et les sens. Tout ce qui la rendait heureuse. Astarté se sentait toujours euphorique quand elle se trouvait en sa compagnie.

Atalante et Aeshma veilleraient. Marcia ne souffrirait pas. Dans quatre ans, la jeune fille quitterait la familia, elle se marierait, elle aurait la vie qu'elle méritait. Astarté garderait à jamais d'elle, un souvenir ému et tendre. Ouais ! s'encouragea-t-elle. Tout se passerait bien.

.

Téos convoqua la familia dans la cour du ludus, à l'écart des autres gladiateurs. Il demanda à ses dix gladiateurs de se mettre en rang, deux par deux. Les valets, Saucia, Atticus et les gardes se tinrent en retrait. Le laniste était accompagné de trois hommes et deux gladiateurs étrangers. Lysippé, Euryale et Gallus reconnurent dans deux des trois hommes, un laniste et un doctor appartenant au ludus impérial de Capoue.

 _—_ Je vous présente Hélios et Pikridis, déclara Téos en désignant de la main les deux gladiateurs. Ils rejoignent aujourd'hui notre familia. Hélios combat sous l'armatura des hoplomaques, Pikridis sous celle des secutors.

Téos se tourna vers les deux hommes.

 _—_ Allez vous mettre en rang avec les autres.

Il inspecta ses gladiateurs et une expression sournoise se peignit sur les traits son visage. Lucanus commença à redouter un coup tordu. Un coup soigneusement mis en scène. Il passa rapidement en revue ce qui était susceptible d'avoir poussé Téos à punir un ou plusieurs de ses gladiateurs. Qui avait mal combattu ? Qui avait violé les règles de la discipline ?

Velox.

Téos lui avait vertement reproché un combat médiocre. Il allait s'en débarrasser. Les autres ne risquaient rien, Téos les avait même félicités pour les performances sur le sable et Marpessa, à sa grande joie, avait reçu l'assurance d'intégrer le _second palus_ en rentrant à Sidé. Mais pourquoi une telle mise en scène pour un gladiateur si peu important ? Velox n'était pas médiocre, mais le vendre n'aurait rien d'une leçon exemplaire dont Téos aimait tant gratifier sa familia quand il était contrarié. À moins que…

 _—_ Lucanus, Astarté, avancez !

Lucanus pâlit. Astarté avança d'un pas ferme. Le secutor jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Dace. Une expression douce et confiante errait sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas compris.

 _—_ Déshabillez-vous, ordonna Téos. Entièrement.

Les deux gladiateurs débouclèrent leur ceinture, passèrent leur tunique par-dessus la tête. Ils défirent leur subligaculum et Astarté déroula son strophium. Elle le déposa sur sa tunique et se campa ensuite bien droite sur ses jambes. Atticus se mordit les lèvres. Saucia admira une fois encore les corps des deux gladiateurs qui se tenaient nus devant eux. Lucanus était gentil. Il n'était pas très grand, il était plutôt râblé qu'élancé et Astarté le dominait d'une demi-tête. La Dace avait ces épaules étonnement larges pour une femme, ces clavicules proéminentes qui donnaient toujours l'envie de passer un doigt caressant dessus. Elle était mince et athlétique. Un corps parfait pour combattre dans les armaturas lourdes. Forte, sans être pesante. Tonique. Astarté avait le teint hâlé et Lucanus paraissait maladivement pâle à ses côtés, mais Saucia aimait les yeux gris et rieurs de Lucanus et elle avait, elle aussi, succombé au regard doré de la jeune Dace. La tristesse serra le cœur de la masseuse. Ils étaient si beaux. Atticus pensait la même chose, même si son appréciation était plus médicale et moins sentimentale que celle de Saucia.

 _—_ Tournez sur vous-même.

Astarté retomba soudain sur terre. _Déshabillez-vous. Tournez-vous_. Elle avait déjà entendu ces injonctions. Plusieurs fois. Toujours dans les mêmes circonstances.

 _—_ Alors ? demanda Téos aux deux étrangers.

 _—_ Les blessures sont-elles graves ?

 _—_ Atticus !

 _—_ Non, l'homme souffre de blessures bénignes, intervint le médecin. Pour la femme, seule la blessure à la cuisse mérite d'être surveillée, mais dans une semaine, il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

Astarté lança un regard au médecin, il détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Téos reprochait à Lucanus, mais il venait de comprendre pour la jeune Dace. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Aeshma avait bravé son autorité pour aller parler à la jeune femme, pourquoi elle avait laissé Astarté dormir sur elle. Pour une fois, Aeshma s'était montré attentionnée autrement qu'en donnant des soins. Malheureusement. Il eût préféré qu'elle n'eût jamais à le faire.

Le laniste et le doctor de Capoue s'approchèrent des deux gladiateurs et les inspectèrent avec une grande attention. Ils hochèrent la tête convaincus par la qualité de la marchandise. Ils les avaient vus combattre et ne remettaient donc pas en cause leurs qualités martiales. Ils étaient maintenant convaincus que les deux gladiateurs étaient en parfaite santé.

 _—_ Marché conclu, déclara le laniste. J'avoue que je suis étonné que tu te sépares de deux gladiateurs si brillants.

 _—_ Trop de sentimentalisme affaiblit même le meilleur des gladiateurs, expliqua doctement Téos. Je vous cède deux de mes meliores pour en garder deux autres de faiblesses inadéquates et parce que si ces deux-là restaient chez moi, dans peu de temps, ils ne vaudraient pas mieux que des novices. Dans votre familia, ils continueront une carrière de meliores.

 _—_ Mmm, des amoureux, conclut narquoisement le laniste de Capoue. Je leur ferai vite oublier dans la fureur des entraînements, l'objet de leur désir.

Non, non, non.

Astarté vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Elle avait travaillé toutes ses années pour ne plus jamais revivre cela. Être vendue comme un âne, comme une amphore de garum. Elle s'entraînait durement, elle se battait toujours avec courage et panache, elle se pliait à la discipline du ludus sans protester, elle obéissait à qui on attendait qu'elle obéît et elle se retrouvait encore une fois vendue ?

 _—_ Vous intégrez un ludus impérial. Vous êtes la fierté de ma familia. Marcia et Sabina seront tout particulièrement fières d'apprendre que vous avez été vendus à une glorieuse familia, ajouta fielleusement Téos en regardant les autres gladiateurs au garde-à-vous devant lui.

Un message pour tous les gladiateurs. Marpessa déglutit difficilement. La promotion d'Astarté et de Lucanus cachait une punition et une mise en garde. Une punition envers les deux gladiateurs, mais aussi envers tous ceux qui les aimaient. Une mise en garde pour tous les autres. Personne n'était à l'abri. Téos venait de se débarrasser de deux de ses meliores. Lucanus était très aimé, Astarté très respectée. Ils faisaient partie de l'élite de la familia. Une bonne leçon de discipline.

Astarté sentit son monde se fissurer. Elle avait été vendue. Et puis, elle réalisa autre chose. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Marcia.

Ni Marcia, ni les autres. Sept années venaient d'être balayées d'un simple revers de main, d'être effacées à jamais.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Pain subcineritus :** Pain cuit sous la cendre. Considéré comme un pain de luxe.

.

 **La chasse de Calydon :**

Chasse mythique. Artémis courroucée d'avoir été oubliée dans ses sacrifices par le roi Oenée, envoya un sanglier monstrueux dévaster les terres de celui-ci. Dans l'incapacité de s'en débarrasser, le roi lança un appel à tous les grands chasseurs vivants. Ils vinrent en grand nombre et se placèrent sous les ordres du prince Méléagre. Parmi eux on trouvait Castor et Polux, Jason, Thésée, et une femme, Atalante.

Certains chasseurs refusèrent de partir en expédition avec une femme, mais Méléagre la défendit et ce fut Atalante qui, la première, blessa le sanglier et permit ainsi à Méléagre de le tuer. Il lui offrit ensuite la dépouille du sanglier en remerciement et une nouvelle querelle éclata. Certains affirmant qu'il était déshonorant de l'attribuer à une femme. Mais Méléagre tua les fâcheux et donna la dépouille à la jeune fille.

.

 **Gladiateur julianus :** Gladiateur propriété de l'Empereur. Les julianus appartenaient au ludus personnel de Jules César qui a perduré après sa mort. Sans le faire disparaître, Néron a lui-même crée une école personnelle de gladiateurs qui se seront appelés les néronianus.

.

.

.


	13. Trois lembos à l'abordage R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

* * *

.

.

.

La tête d'Aeshma pesait lourdement sur ses cuisses. Atalante bougea pour se détendre les jambes. Aeshma gémit, sa main remonta sur le genou de la jeune Syrienne et elle replia les jambes jusqu'à la toucher. La jeune Parthe dormait depuis ce qui semblait une éternité à Atalante. Une obscurité d'encre régnait sans partage et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si dehors, brillait le soleil ou scintillaient les étoiles. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, sinon celui des vagues qui tapaient contre la coque ventrue du navire. Tidutanus leur avait fait livrer trois repas. Un par jour. Elles pourrissaient dans ce trou à rats depuis trois jours. Au milieu des amphores. Enchaînées.

Le navire était équipé pour transporter des prisonniers ou plus simplement, pour accueillir les marins coupables de quelque manquement à la discipline imposée par le capitaine du navire. Une longue barre de fer était solidement fixée dans les bardages de la coque le long de laquelle glissaient librement des anneaux reliés à des chaînes. Aeshma et Atalante ne portaient les fers qu'aux pieds. Ils leur imposaient plus une contrainte qu'une réelle immobilisation. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices avait gardé l'usage de leurs mains et une certaine liberté de mouvement qui leur permettait de se lever, de marcher un peu, de se rapprocher l'une de l'autre ou bien au contraire de se ménager plus d'espace.

Un grand pot en terre leur servait de latrines et elles l'avaient, dès le début, placé le plus loin d'elles qu'elles avaient pu. Elles avaient aussi veillé à solidement l'arrimer. Marcia ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait dit que le fond de cale était noir, insalubre, puant et infesté de vermines. Elles s'étaient vite habituées à la puanteur du lieu. Un mélange écœurant de moisi, de pourriture et de saumure. Et si, au bout d'une heure de détention, l'odeur ne les importunait plus, l'insalubrité, quant à elle, leur rendait le séjour pénible. L'air frais avait du mal à descendre aussi bas sous la ligne de flottaison et celui qui restait à leur disposition était saturé d'humidité saline qui leur laissait la peau poisseuse et les empêchait de respirer correctement. Inconvénient dont ne semblaient malheureusement pas souffrir les rats.

Ils avaient attaqué peu de temps après leur installation. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices, fatiguées par les coups qu'elles avaient échangés et leur nuit inconfortable passée au pied du mâtereau, s'étaient assoupies peu après qu'on les eut laissées seules. Aeshma cria quand un rat planta ses incisives dans le lobe de son oreille. Atalante se réveilla en sursaut et deux rats sautèrent prestement du haut de sa poitrine. La grande rétiaire avait lâché une bordée de jurons, mais ils s'étaient montrés moins vulgaires et moins nombreux que ceux qu'Aeshma qui sentait le sang lui inonder le cou, déversa sur les rongeurs, depuis longtemps enfuis, qui avaient osé s'en prendre à ses oreilles. Échaudées par cette première expérience, elles avaient convenu de se protéger mutuellement. Les rats s'attaquaient toujours aux parties les plus tendres de l'anatomie. Les oreilles, les lèvres, le nez, les mains et les doigts de pieds des dormeurs imprudents faisaient plus particulièrement leurs délices. Elles dormiraient à tour de rôle. Atalante avait suggéré que celle qui montait la garde servirait aussi d'oreiller. Elles pourraient ainsi s'allonger à peu près confortablement. La tête de la dormeuse reposerait sur les cuisses de la sentinelle qui la protégerait avec ses mains. Tidutanus, à la demande de Gaïa, leur avaient ordonné de chausser leurs caligaes. Atalante avait trouvé l'idée bizarre, mais elle s'en félicitait maintenant car elles leur protégeaient efficacement les pieds contre les morsures.

Atalante, l'oreille tendue, guettait la course des rats et passait régulièrement ses mains sur les épaules et la figure d'Aeshma. Avec le temps, elle en était venue à plus la caresser qu'autre chose. Le geste était moins contraignant, plus naturel.

Le premier jour avait paru interminable à Atalante, elle aurait aimé parler avec Aeshma. De n'importe quoi, histoire de passer le temps et d'éviter de se retrouver plongée dans des pensées qui prenaient de plus en plus la teinte sombre de l'endroit dans lequel elles étaient plongées. Mais la jeune Parthe ne semblait pas souffrir du silence et elle répondait par des grognements à toutes les tentatives d'Atalante pour entamer une discussion. La grande rétiaire avait fini par abandonner. Aeshma ne broyait pas du noir, elle n'était pas fâchée non plus. Elle n'avait simplement rien à dire. Elles communiquaient seulement quand cela devenait nécessaire.

Mais peu à peu Atalante se détendit. Aeshma se révélait une compagne de captivité plutôt agréable, elle ne se plaignait pas, ne râlait pas et prenait très au sérieux leur sécurité. Et puis surtout, après leur premier repas, Atalante trouva de quoi les occuper pendant qu'elles ne dormaient pas :

 _—_ Aesh ? l'appela Atalante dans le noir lorsque les premières longues heures d'obscurité et de pensées sombres commencèrent à trop lui peser.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Tu pourrais m'apprendre à lire ?

 _—_ On n'a pas vraiment de temps pour ça au ludus, répondit Aeshma d'une voix égale.

 _—_ Pas au ludus, maintenant.

 _—_ Maintenant ? Ata, il fait noir.

 _—_ Oui, mais on n'a rien à faire.

 _—_ Tu sais que tu es débile ? rit Aeshma contre toute attente. Approche-toi de moi et donne-moi ta main.

Atalante fit glisser l'anneau sur la barre et s'approcha. Elle tâta à l'aveuglette pour savoir où était la jeune Parthe. Aeshma étendit les jambes et tira Atalante pour qu'elle s'assît contre elle. Elle lui saisit la main et la posa, paume ouverte vers le haut, sur sa cuisse.

 _—_ Tu veux apprendre le latin ou le grec ?

 _—_ C'est si différent ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile ?

 _—_ C'est pareil.

 _—_ Tu sais les deux ?

 _—_ Je me débrouille en latin, mais je suis meilleure en grec.

 _—_ Choisis, je ne sais rien.

 _—_ Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai, l'admonesta Aeshma.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Tu reconnais des noms et des mots en latin, non ?

 _—_ Ben.

 _—_ Ata, si j'écris en latin mon nom à côté du tien, tu sais les différencier, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ En grec aussi.

 _—_ Oui, reconnut Atalante.

 _—_ Je peux t'apprendre le grec ?

 _—_ Oui, si tu veux. C'est mieux ?

 _—_ Non, je préfère, c'est tout. De toute façon, quand tu sais lire une langue, tu sais lire toutes les autres.

 _—_ Ah, bon ?

 _—_ Ouais, pour écrire, c'est plus dur. Il faut de la pratique. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas très bien écrire en latin.

Aeshma se plongea un instant dans ses pensées. Elle avait appris le grec avec un précepteur. C'était la langue de son enfance. On écrivait très peu le parthe. Les échanges épistolaires, les écrits administratifs ou commerciaux, étaient habituellement rédigés en grec. Aeshma avait laissé son cœur parler quand elle avait proposé à Atalante d'apprendre le grec. Le latin, la langue des Romains, avait pour elle un arrière-goût de captivité. Le grec évoquait son enfance et la liberté dont elle avait joui à cette époque.

 _—_ Ata ?

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Peut-être que ce serait mieux si je t'apprenais le latin, ça te serait plus utile.

 _—_ Pourquoi voulais-tu m'apprendre le grec alors ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aesh ?

 _—_ C'est la langue de... J'ai appris le grec avant.

Avant.

Avant d'être prise, avant d'être vendue, achetée, avant de devenir esclave, avant de changer de nom, avant d'être destinée à tuer, à se battre, à mourir égorgée.

Avant.

Atalante voulait bien apprendre la langue d'avant. D'avant Aeshma. La langue de Shamiram.

 _—_ Je préfère apprendre le grec, lui assura-t-elle.

 _—_ Tu es sûre ?

 _—_ Oui. De toute façon, je parle mieux le grec que le latin.

 _—_ D'accord, sourit Aeshma dans le noir.

Aeshma se servit de la paume d'Atalante comme d'une tablette, de son doigt comme d'un calame. Elle lui apprit les lettres, d'abord l'alpha, puis le tau, puis la combinaison des deux.

Atalante apprit à reconnaître les tracés, les syllabes simples. Aeshma se montra patiente et pédagogue, Atalante, attentive et concentrée.

Le temps passait jusqu'à ce qu'Aeshma déclarât abruptement qu'elle en avait assez. Atalante lui attrapait alors la main et tentait de recréer les courbes qui formaient les lettres sur sa paume. Aeshma riait parfois et, à l'aide de son autre main, guidait le doigt d'Atalante. Quand la jeune Syrienne sentait sa patience s'envoler, elle lui lâchait la main et reprenait ses distances. Le silence les enveloppait alors et Aeshma finissait par ronchonner et par s'assurer qu'Atalante ne dormait pas.

 _—_ Je ne dors pas, Aesh.

 _—_ Comment je le peux savoir ? maugréait celle-ci.

 _—_ Si je veux dormir, je te préviens.

 _—_ On ne sent pas le sommeil arriver quand on est plongé dans le noir.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Viens près de moi. Je le sentirais si tu t'endors.

Atalante accédait à sa demande et elles restaient épaule contre épaule sans parler. Immanquablement, plusieurs heures plus tard, l'une des deux se réveillait toujours la tête confortablement installée sur les cuisses de l'autre, gémissant parfois quand une main attentive passait doucement sur son visage.

.

Aeshma ne lutta pas longtemps contre l'intimité qui naquit de leur captivité. Elle avait déjà été condamnée par Téos ou Herennius aux fers et à l'isolement. À l'isolement. Seule. L'isolement à deux... n'avait rien d'un isolement. Avec Atalante en plus. Atalante et son affection fraternelle.

Aeshma avaient grandi entourée de l'affection de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle les avait aimés, aimé les sentiments qu'ils partageaient, aimé le soin qu'ils prenaient les uns des autres, leurs querelles et leurs rires. Aeshma s'était toujours montrée une sœur attentionnée. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle aimait autant Marcia.

Atalante dormait paisiblement sur elle, Aeshma repensa à sa sœur. Abechoura. Elle n'était même plus sûre de se souvenir des traits de son visage. Sa main reposait sur le front d'Atalante. Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Ils étaient poisseux, infects, Aeshma s'en foutait. Atalante lui avait dit qu'elle la considérait comme sa petite sœur, qu'elle lui rappelait son frère. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Sohak ? Non. Sohek ? Oui, Sohek, c'était ça. Alors pourquoi Atalante ne serait-elle pas sa grande sœur en souvenir de Bivar ? En son honneur ? Elle avait déjà inconsciemment pris Marcia sous sa garde comme elle l'avait fait avec Abechoura quand elle était enfant.

Abechoura.

Aeshma ne l'avait pas sauvée, elle l'avait laissée partir. Elle l'avait effacée de ses pensées. Elle l'avait trahie. Année après année. Ensevelie. La résurgence de ses souvenirs réveilla la peine qu'elle avait ressentie et soigneusement dissimulée au moment de leur séparation. La présence d'Atalante, la pensée de Marcia qui lui en voulait de s'être immiscée entre elle et Astarté, le destin probable qui avait échu à Abechoura, l'abandon confiant de la grande rétiaire sous ses doigts, l'amour sans espoir qu'elle lui vouait, que lui vouaient Marcia, Astarté, Marpessa, Atticus, l'oppressèrent. Aeshma aurait voulu hurler, frapper, mais elle resta, la main posée sur l'épaule d'Atalante et sa peine déborda.

Les larmes montèrent doucement, elles hésitèrent au bord des paupières. Aeshma cligna des yeux et les larmes s'échappèrent. Elle ne trouva pas la force de les combattre et, dans l'obscurité oppressante de la cale de ce navire dans laquelle elle était enchaînée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à maîtriser ses colères, elle les laissa couler en silence. Enchaînée à une fille qui l'aimait et qui ne lui tenait jamais rigueur de ses débordements. Une fille qu'elle avait failli tuer à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle avait frappée comme une sauvage, sur qui elle déversait parfois injustement ses colères et qui pourtant, reposait avec une inébranlable confiance sur ses genoux. Aeshma baissa la tête. Des larmes s'égarèrent sur le visage d'Atalante. Une main se posa doucement sur la joue d'Aeshma et des doigts essuyèrent les larmes qui l'inondaient.

 _—_ Aesh... murmura Atalante.

Elle se redressa et prit la jeune Parthe dans ses bras. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et Aeshma ne lui confia rien de ce qui avait provoqué ses larmes, mais elle accepta la présence d'Atalante et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle regretterait son attitude. Ou peut-être pas. Atalante ne demandait rien, elle ne demanderait rien. Toute cette obscurité, cette inaction. Elle se laissa aller contre la jeune Syrienne. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Pour son image de dure-à-cuire. Enfant, elle n'avait jamais trompé sa mère, cela ne l'avait pourtant jamais empêchée de considérer que sa fille était courageuse et qu'elle n'avait rien d'une pleurnicheuse.

C'était étrange de tenir quelqu'un comme Aeshma dans ses bras, de sentir ses larmes inonder son épaule. La jeune Parthe recelait tant de violence en elle. Tant de sentiments qui s'entre-choquaient parfois sans ordre et sans retenue. Si peu de tendresse. Si peu de douceur. Atalante n'osa pas resserrer son étreinte, ni s'adonner à la réconforter par des caresses ou des mots apaisants. Elle se laissa seulement envahir par l'immense affection qu'elle ressentait pour sa camarade. Aeshma était si jeune quand Atalante l'avait connue. Sombre, dure, toute petite. Sauvage. Le regard attentif, aiguisé. Une présence. Et un cœur qui battait. Daoud l'avait deviné. Le jeune garçon y puisait sa force. Il se battait pour Aeshma. Mais il s'était heurté à ses doutes. Il avait cru Aeshma inatteignable. Le jour de son départ, Atalante avait découvert sans comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible que Daoud souffrait de l'indifférence d'Aeshma. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de ce que la jeune Parthe lui avait offert, lui accordait ? Aeshma aimait profondément Daoud. Elle n'en était peut-être pas consciente, mais quelle importance cela revêtait-il ? Daoud vouait une foi aveugle en son dieu, pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu foi en Aeshma ? Elle lui avait pourtant donné plus de preuves de son attachement et de son amour que son dieu ne lui en avait jamais donné. Elle l'avait soutenu, elle avait pris soin de lui, elle lui avait apporté du réconfort plus que son dieu muet lui en avait sans doute jamais apporté. Aeshma ne disait rien. Elle agissait. Il suffisait de la regarder, de l'écouter, pour comprendre.

Sans relever la tête de sa poitrine, Aeshma attrapa la main d'Atalante, la retourna et y traça une lettre, puis une autre et une autre. Un mot. Suivi d'un autre. Une phrase. Atalante fronça les sourcils. C'était difficile. Elle referma plusieurs fois ses doigts sur l'index d'Aeshma pour lui signifier d'aller moins vite et de recommencer. Une impulsion par lettre pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Une pause à la fin d'un mot. Une impulsion pour un mot compris. Une phrase achevée, Atalante retourna la main d'Aeshma et commença à tracer les lettres, à aligner les syllabes, à construire sa phrase. Aeshma claquait de la langue quand elle repérait une faute. Quand Atalante eut fini, Aeshma reprit sa main. Atalante éprouva quelques difficultés à déchiffrer le nouveau message, puis elle rit. Elle répondit ou plutôt, posa une question à laquelle répondit Aeshma. Atalante en posa une autre. Aeshma corrigea. Atalante reformula sa question. Aeshma lui répondit et Atalante, en signe de protestation, la tapa amicalement du plat de la main sur le bras.

 _—_ Et la pourriture ? Tu la donnes à qui ? lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant la parole.

Aeshma se redressa.

 _—_ Toutes les deux, on en connaît plusieurs qui pourraient prétendre sans problème au titre de dieu de la pourriture.

 _—_ Pas faux, approuva Atalante en souriant.

 _—_ Faut qu'on revoie deux trois trucs, Ata.

Aeshma se lança dans une leçon de grammaire illustrée par des exemples, appuyée par des exercices. Elle traita un seul point et s'assura qu'Atalante avait bien compris.

.

* * *

.

L' _ _Artémisia__ roulait et chaque mouvement donnait naissance à des craquements, à des chocs sourds. La coque vibrait dans le dos d'Aeshma. Elle affermit sa prise sur l'épaule d'Atalante. Un coup de vent, pensa-t-elle. Une lueur brilla soudain sur sa gauche. L'heure du repas ? Quatre jours déjà ? Elle mourait de faim, mais un gobelet de posca, un morceau de pain et quelques olives n'allaient pas, cette fois encore, suffire à combler son appétit. Elle tapota le bras d'Atalante pour la réveiller. La grande rétiaire gémit, se frotta le front sur sa cuisse, puis elle se retourna et retomba dans un profond sommeil.

 _—_ Ata, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de la bouffe, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je ne te laisse rien.

 _—_ Sale égoïste, grogna Atalante.

Deux gardes leur apportaient généralement à manger. Deux gardes et Métrios. Le médecin voulait s'assurer que les deux jeunes gladiatrices se portaient bien. Il s'inquiétait et il avait su convaincre Tidutanus qu'il était indispensable qu'il les examinât tous les jours.

Un seul homme était descendu. Il posa la lampe qu'il portait près de leurs pieds. Il n'avait pas apporté leur repas.

 _—_ Merde, où est la bouffe ? râla Aeshma.

 _—_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Atalante.

L'homme n'appartenait pas à leur familia, il n'était pas vêtu comme un marin et Atalante ne l'avait jamais remarqué sur le pont du navire.

 _—_ La domina m'a envoyé vous libérer.

 _—_ Hein ? Mais...

 _—_ On a besoin de vous, dit l'homme avec fébrilité. On a besoin de combattants.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Des pirates, souffla Spyros.

.

Les côtes de la Crête s'estompaient peu à peu sur l'horizon, quand le barreur signala trois voiles sur tribord arrière. Le vent força et la houle commença à se former. Le capitaine surveillait d'un œil les trois voiles qui grossissaient, d'un autre, les mouvements de sa grand voile, les fils de laine accrochés aux haubans, la houle qui se serrait, l'écume qui commençait à se former. Un coup de vent se préparait. Une de ces tempêtes d'été qui surgissait et disparaissait sans qu'on sût pourquoi. La colère subite d'un dieu marin qu'on avait malencontreusement offensé. Le capitaine convoqua l'équipage. L'ancre flottante fut bientôt prête à être jetée. La grande voile fut légèrement débordée et on s'assura qu'en cas de danger, elle pourrait être rapidement remontée sur la vergue. Les marins qui devraient assurer la manœuvre partirent s'asseoir sur le pont, prêts à intervenir quand l'ordre claquerait. Le capitaine assigna deux hommes à la manœuvre des écoutes de la petite voile avant, puis il rejoignit le barreur sur le toit de la cabine. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises. Si la mer forcissait de trop, si la tempête se levait, il n'aurait qu'à crier ses ordres pour qu'en quelques minutes à peine, la grande voile fût remontée, l'ancre jetée à la mer, la petite voile habilement manœuvrée pour stabiliser le gros navire. Les tempêtes d'été pouvaient être violentes, mais elles étaient toujours brèves.

Gaïa avait senti la mer grossir sous ses pieds et décida d'aller parler au capitaine. Elle boucla une ceinture sur sa tunique courte. Une tunique bien trop courte pour paraître en public, mais Gaïa voyageait sur l'un de ses navires et il s'apparentait pour elle à une villa flottante. De plus, ses passagers étaient des gladiateurs. Les femmes ne portaient pas de tunique descendant plus bas que le dessous du genou, qu'elles fussent gladiatrices ou qu'elles ne le fussent pas, et les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient avaient, elles aussi, renoncé à porter des tuniques longues. Seuls ses bijoux différenciaient la domina des gladiatrices et des servantes.

Le capitaine la salua quand elle le rejoignit sur le toit de la cabine.

 _—_ Une tempête en vue, capitaine ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Mais toutes les précautions ont été prises.

 _—_ Mmm...

 _—_ Vous vous inquiétez, domina ? s'étonna le capitaine qui avait souvent navigué en compagnie de Gaïa. L' _ _Artémisia__ est un bon navire, j'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires et rien de fâcheux ne devrait arriver.

 _—_ Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour la tempête à venir et j'ai confiance en tes qualités de capitaine et de marin, mais...

Gaïa n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les trois voiles qui grossissaient à moins d'un mille de l' _ _Artémisia__ et qui faisaient clairement cap sur le navire, lui parurent plus que suspectes. La piraterie, aux temps de la République romaine, avait empoisonné les échanges commerciaux et la navigation. Si les pirates avaient tout d'abord été tolérés, c'était qu'ils assuraient l'approvisionnement des provinces et de Rome en esclaves, qu'ils participaient à des coups de main servant les intérêts de tel ou tel monarque allié à Rome, qu'ils affaiblissaient ses ennemis. Les pirates avaient toujours existé. Leurs activités étaient somme toute considérées comme utiles et honorables. Mais ils avaient fini par devenir trop gourmands, trop arrogants, s'arrogeant le contrôle quasi-absolu des mers s'étendant des colonnes d'Hercule aux côtes de la Judée. Plus l'influence de Rome grandissait, moins la République tolérait la présence de ces pirates qui s'arrogeaient à ses dépens la prédominance des mers. La Cilicie abritait des villes et des ports dont pratiquement toute l'économie reposait sur le brigandage et les pirates qui y officiaient avaient eu le tort de s'allier à l'un des ennemis les plus craints de la République : le roi du Pont, Mithridate.

Le trafic entre Rome, ses provinces et le reste du monde devint très vite dangereux et incertain. Les raids audacieux se multiplièrent, toujours plus proches de Rome. Un coup d'arrêt fut décidé, la loi _Gabinia_ promulguée et Pompée reçut des mains du sénat les pleins pouvoirs pour nettoyer les mers de la menace que les pirates faisaient peser sur Rome et son commerce maritime.

Pompée, ne chôma pas. Il divisa les mers en treize secteurs et on disait que deux cent quinquérèmes, cent‑vingt mille fantassins et cinq mille cavaliers partirent en chasse. Il n'ordonna pourtant aucun massacre. Il encerclait. Navires, forts, villages, villes et îles fortifiées. Il offrit aux brigands, sur terre comme sur mer, des redditions généreuses. Il abattit leurs forces en Cilicie, en Illyrie, aux Baléares, partout où ils sévissaient. Pompée déporta les prisonniers vers l'intérieur des terres, les éloignant à jamais de la tentation de reprendre la mer. Trois mois suffirent à l'homme de guerre pour éradiquer la menace, pour assurer à Rome le contrôle de l'espace maritime et restituer aux navires marchands des routes commerciales sûres. Exemptes de toute menace.

De presque toute menace.

Les hommes pouvaient se montrer opportunistes. Les escadres romaines ne sillonnaient pas les mers en permanence. Un coup de main pouvait être décidé si aucunes représailles ne se profilaient derrière. Un navire marchand isolé. Un coup de vent. Un abordage facile et sans risque. Une promesse de richesse et pourquoi pas de rançon si quelque personnage important voyageait à bord du navire abordé. Peut-être, une ou deux jeune filles à vendre.

 _—_ Je m'inquiète plutôt à propos de ces trois bâtiments, des lembos si je ne m'abuse, et pas des plus petits. Ils sont profilés, nous ne sommes pas très éloignés des côtes crétoises, nous sommes seuls et surtout ils gagnent rapidement sur nous.

 _—_ Des pirates ?

 _—_ Il y a des chances. Qu'en dis-tu ?

 _—_ Que vous avez raison, domina. Mais ils vont tomber sur un os, grimaça confiant le Capitaine.

 _—_ Ils sont nombreux.

 _—_ D'où sortent-ils ?

 _—_ De Crête probablement.

 _—_ Comment ont-ils pu ne pas être repérés par la flotte ?

 _—_ Ils doivent vendre habituellement leurs services pour escorter des navires marchands. Protéger ou attaquer, tout dépend de l'état de leurs finances. Dis-moi, capitaine, comment envisages-tu la suite ?

 _—_ Nous avons déjà ensemble combattu les pirates, domina. Mais la dernière fois, nous n'avions affaire qu'à un seul navire et nous étions proches des côtes. Ils sont trois, nous sommes en pleine mer, mais...

 _—_ Mais nous avons des gladiateurs ? suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, vous ne leur faites pas confiance ? demanda le Capitaine.

 _—_ Je ne puis répondre que de trois d'entre eux. Pour les autres... Tu penses qu'on n'a aucune chance de leur échapper ? Le vent a forci, il peut nous avantager.

 _—_ J'en doute, mais attendons un peu si vous voulez.

 _—_ Je vais quand même m'assurer de ce que peuvent valoir les gladiateurs. Oh... et nous bénéficierons d'une archère en renfort.

Le capitaine ne put cacher son contentement. Il commandait le navire qui, un an auparavant, avait conduit Gaïa à Patara. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle et sa sœur maniaient l'arc aussi bien que les Amazones ou les centaures, mais il ne les avait jamais vues tirer. L'attaque des pirates lui avait permis de vérifier la véracité des légendes qui couraient sur les deux dominas. Gaïa était une archère d'exception et elle ne se contentait pas seulement de bien tirer. Dans l'un de ses coffres, elle avait emporté des arcs, mais aussi des flèches entourées de tissu imbibé d'un mélange de sa composition. Hautement combustible. Et puis, il y avait les _petits pots_.

Gaïa descendit sur le pont à la recherche de Marcia.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait passé du temps avec la jeune fille. Elles avaient longuement parlé de Julia, mais Gaïa avait esquivé ses questions quant à la raison de sa présence à bord, prétendant que seul, un heureux hasard lui avait permis de retrouver Aeshma et Atalante. Marcia s'étonna que la familia fût seule acceptée à bord comme passager. Gaïa expliqua qu'elle pouvait difficilement refuser au capitaine de prendre des passagers dont le prix de passage lui revenait intégralement, mais qu'elle lui avait demandé la faveur de ne pas en prendre plus d'une quarantaine. Ses mensonges avaient été acceptés par la jeune fille. Gaïa avait de son côté tenté de savoir ce qui avait conduit Marcia à signer un contrat d'auctorata. Si la jeune fille détailla sans honte les conditions juridiques de son engagement, elle avait très habilement refusé de parler des raisons qui avaient fait d'elle une gladiatrice.

 _—_ Ton père est mort ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ C'était un soldat, il est mort en soldat.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas hérité ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Qui est ton tuteur, Marcia ?

 _—_ Téos, mon laniste.

 _—_ Oui, mais après ?

 _—_ Je paierai quelqu'un.

Gaïa avait ri et l'avait félicitée de se montrer si habile. Une manière de clore le sujet que Marcia ne voulait clairement pas aborder. Gaïa ne la connaissait pas assez pour la presser de lui faire des confidences. Elle orienta prudemment la conversation sur sa formation et sa vie de gladiatrice. Marcia observa attentivement Gaïa, s'interrogeant sur les motivations qui la guidaient. Elle se montra évasive, puis quand Gaïa commença à poser des questions plus précises, quand la jeune gladiatrice eut la certitude que la sœur de son amie ne la jugeait pas et qu'elle s'intéressait sincèrement à ce qu'elle disait, elle s'anima. Elle passa sous silence son premier combat à Corinthe, mais raconta sans plus d'hésitation ce qu'avait été sa vie de novice. Sa formation.

.

Marcia était venue frapper à sa porte l'après-midi qui avait suivi la mise aux fers d'Atalante et d'Aeshma. Elle avait prévenu Tidutanus qui lui avait déclaré que tant qu'elle ne prenait pas exemple sur ses deux mentors, elle pouvait occuper son temps comme elle l'entendait sans qu'il n'y trouvât rien à redire. Elle était auctorata, elle n'avait pas à se tenir constamment à portée de son regard.

Gaïa l'invita à venir la voir quand elle voulait, à dormir chez elle.

 _—_ J'ai deux divans, si tu veux passer une nuit au calme dans des conditions un peu plus confortables que sur le pont, tu es la bienvenue.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Tu ne seras pas obligée de me tenir compagnie, ni de me faire la conversation. Et je sais pas si tu aimes lire, mais j'emporte toujours de quoi lire dans mes coffres.

 _—_ Mmm. Quoi ?

 _—_ Des pièces de théâtre, _La Politique_ d'Aristote, des recueils de poèmes, l' _Iliade et l'Odyssée_ , en fait, je ne sais pas trop, il faudra que tu fouilles. Tu lis le grec ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ J'ai surtout des ouvrages rédigés en grec.

 _—_ Ça me va très bien.

 _—_ Tu fais ce que tu veux, Marcia. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, Julia m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le temps que nous avons passé ensemble.

 _—_ Au Grand Domaine ? grimaça Marcia.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Moi aussi. Je me suis bien amusée.

 _—_ Tout comme moi, sourit chaleureusement Gaïa.

Marcia était revenue la voir. Gaïa avait su recréer une ambiance familière à la jeune fille et celle-ci s'abandonna rapidement à sa volubilité naturelle. Gaïa ne chercha plus à orienter la conversation de quelque manière que ce fut.

Les récits de Marcia cachaient des souffrances, mais ils exprimaient aussi des joies. Elle l'écouta, étonnée par l'affection qui transpirait au travers de ses paroles. Pourtant, elle découvrit qu'Aeshma et Atalante s'étaient attirées la colère de la jeune fille, sans que Gaïa pût en découvrir la cause et Marcia s'était renfrognée quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui avait conduit les deux jeunes gladiatrices à se battre.

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien. Elles sont complètement débiles parfois, les avait sévèrement jugées Marcia.

Mais au fil de ses bavardages, Marcia oublia sa rancune. Elle n'était pas devenue gladiatrice sans l'aide des gladiateurs qui s'étaient dévoués à la former et à l'entraîner. Les sentiments qu'avaient développés Marcia envers les deux jeunes gladiatrices au Grand Domaine n'avaient cessé de grandir, leurs relations de s'enrichir. Elles l'avaient aidée à surmonter les obstacles. Marcia les admirait, mais plus encore, elle les aimait.

Les jours passaient et le nom d'Astarté apparut très vite auprès de ceux d'Atalante et d'Aeshma, prit de l'importance. Marcia parlait de ses qualités martiales avec enthousiasme.

 _—_ C'est vrai qu'elle paraît puissante, laissa un jour échapper Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous l'avez déjà vue combattre ?

 _—_ Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

 _—_ Tu la connais alors ?

 _—_ Oui, elle combat sous quelle armatura ? demanda étourdiment Gaïa.

 _—_ Mirmillon.

 _—_ Ah, je le savais !

 _—_ Mais, Gaïa ? réalisa tout à coup Marcia. Comment vous... Comment tu connais si tu ne sais même pas son armatura ?

 _—_ Je l'ai vue lors d'un entraînement, répondit Gaïa un peu trop vite.

 _—_ Ah, bon ? s'étonna Marcia.

 _—_ Oui, et elle m'a favorablement impressionnée.

 _—_ Elle n'est pas seulement puissante, s'enflamma soudain Marcia, oubliant de relever le caractère bancal des explications de Gaïa. Elle est très tonique, très vive et très rapide, même Aeshma lui reconnaît ces qualités et...

Marcia devenait intarissable quand elle parlait des gladiatrices. Gaïa ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure, la jeune fille avait manifesté la même ferveur quand elle parlait d'elles au Grand Domaine. Atalante, Aeshma surtout. Mais Astarté avait rejoint les deux jeunes gladiatrices dans son cœur. Elle parlait d'autres gladiatrices ou d'autres gladiateurs. Elle avait prononcé plusieurs fois le nom de Piscès, d'Ajax, de Sabina, de Caïus et de Galini qui avaient partagé sa vie de novice, de Gallus qu'elle semblait beaucoup aimer. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne comptait autant que les trois gladiatrices dont elle parlait avec passion. Et une lumière particulière brillait dans ses yeux quand elle évoquait Astarté.

 _—_ Tu aimes beaucoup Astarté, lui dit un jour Gaïa.

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain de parler, rougit légèrement et finit par s'assombrir.

 _—_ Oui, elle est... je... C'est une fille géniale.

 _—_ Elle vient d'où ?

 _—_ De Dacie. Je crois que c'était la fille d'un chef.

 _—_ Tu crois ?

 _—_ Elle ne sait pas trop. Mais elle sait lire le grec, elle a reçu une bonne éducation, pas comme celle qu'on reçoit chez nous, mais ce n'est pas une barbare...

Marcia se lança dans un discours dithyrambique qui laissa Gaïa sans voix.

La jeune gladiatrice qu'elle avait trouvée plutôt discrète à Myra, semblait dotée d'une forte personnalité et revêtait aux yeux de Marcia toutes les qualités qu'on pouvait attendre chez un mentor. Un mentor ? Marcia considérait Aeshma et Atalante comme ses mentors. Elle les adorait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de leur trouver des défauts. Elle reprochait sa violence et son sale caractère à la jeune Parthe et même si elle en parlait avec indulgence, elle ne cachait pas que celle-ci l'exaspérait parfois et qu'elle la trouvait bornée. Atalante trouvait plus de grâce à ses yeux. Pour peu qu'elle ne se laissât pas entraîner à suivre sa camarade dans ce que Marcia considérait être des conneries.

 _—_ Comme leur bagarre sur le pont ou leur combat à Pompéi. Parfois, ce sont de vraies sauvages, je ne comprends pas qu'Atalante supporte Aeshma. Et puis, quand elles s'allient, ce qu'elles peuvent être nulles parfois, affirma Marcia sur un ton qui laissait percer de la rancune.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? demanda Gaïa qui trouvait que Marcia mettait un peu trop de cœur dans ses critiques et que celles-ci transpiraient la mauvaise foi et un certain ressentiment puéril.

 _—_ Elles ont été nulles, elles sont bornées, elles ne comprennent rien, énonça Marcia. Pour Aeshma encore, ce n'est pas très étonnant, mais Atalante ? Je sais qu'elles ne pensaient pas à mal, mais... Elles m'ont vraiment énervée.

Gaïa n'en sut pas plus. Peut-être Marcia se serait-elle confiée à Julia, lui aurait-elle raconté ce qui l'avait amenée à devenir gladiatrice, à s'être fâchée avec Aeshma et Atalante, sans pourtant leur retirer son affection. Peut-être Julia aurait-elle su le lien qui unissait la Dace à la jeune fille, peut-être Julia aurait-elle osé lui demander si elle était tombée amoureuse.

Quelques chevauchées échevelées et quelques repas partagés, n'avaient pas suffi à créer une intimité entre Gaïa et Marcia. Seulement une sympathie, renforcée par le fait que Gaïa était la sœur de Julia et qu'elles partageaient des souvenirs émus d'Aeshma et Atalante. Gaïa ne se serait jamais laissée aller à des confidences avec Marcia et elle ne prit donc pas ombrage de sa discrétion.

.

* * *

.

Marcia assura à Gaïa qu'elle pouvait compter sur le dévouement des gladiateurs.

 _—_ Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de se retrouver aux mains des pirates. On ne peut pas tirer de rançon d'un gladiateur. Même des auctoratus. En général, leurs familles n'ont pas d'argent et si elles en ont, elles ne veulent plus rien avoir affaire avec eux.

 _—_ Ils pourraient être attirés par une vie de pirate.

 _—_ Bof, je ne suis pas sûre. Tu crois que les pirates voudront d'eux ?

 _—_ Ils sont disciplinés et ce sont de bons combattants.

 _—_ Les auctoratus ne seront pas intéressés.

 _—_ Et les autres ? Les esclaves ?

Marcia fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers ses camarades. Il n'y avait pas de condamnés parmi eux. Certains étaient des fils ou des filles d'esclaves, d'autres avaient grandi libres avant d'avoir été pris ou enlevés. Céderaient-ils à l'appel d'une possible vie de mercenaire ou de brigand ? À la perspective de se libérer de leurs chaînes ? Ils risquaient la croix s'ils étaient repris. Serait-ce suffisant pour qu'ils ne saisissent pas l'opportunité de recouvrir leur liberté ? Était-on vraiment libre quand on était pirate ? Riche ? Admiré ? Si les auctoratus se rangeaient aux côtés de l'équipage, les autres seraient-ils prêts à les affronter sans remords ? À traiter Chloé, Métrios et les valets comme des prisonniers ? À les battre, à les violer ou à les égorger. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer Tidutanus et ses gardes, mais éprouveraient-ils la même facilité avec les autres ? Avec les femmes de leurs camarades ? Qu'en aurait pensé Astarté ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Quelle décision prendraient Aeshma et Atalante ?

Elles se rangeraient du côté de Gaïa. Elles n'étaient pas assez mesquines pour l'abandonner à son sort, ni pour se dresser contre Marcia. Elles les soutiendraient. Mais penseraient-elles qu'on pût faire confiance aux gladiateurs ? Leur confieraient-elles des armes ?

 _—_ Marcia ? la pressa Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, Gaïa. Je sais pour les auctoratus, pour les gardes, je sais aussi que tu peux faire confiance à Atalante et Aeshma, je crois aussi, à Piscès, à Galus et à Galini. Je ne pense pas que les gladiatrices aient quelque chose à gagner si elles choisissaient de suivre les pirates. Elles ont accepté d'être gladiatrices pour échapper à leur condition de femmes, ce qu'elles redeviendront, une fois aux mains des pirates, mais pour les autres ? Je ne saurais pas me prononcer. Je ne les connais pas assez bien.

 _—_ Et ton responsable ?

 _—_ Tidutanus ? Si tu veux distribuer des armes aux gladiateurs, il refusera. Il a trop peur de Téos et il ne fait pas assez confiance aux gladiateurs pour prendre le risque de les armer.

Gaïa se mordit une lèvre, contrariée.

 _—_ Bon, viens avec moi. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de toi. S'ils nous rattrapent et tentent de nous aborder, tes talents d'archère nous seront utiles.

.

Plus élancés que l' _ _Artémisia__ , les lembos les rattrapèrent. Trente rameurs supportaient leur voile, et les navires fendaient les flots dans un bouillonnement d'écume. Sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ les marins bordèrent les voiles et le barreur ne se préoccupa plus de tenir son cap, seulement de prendre le vent au mieux. Mais rien n'y fit.

Les passagers prirent vite conscience de la fébrilité de l'équipage, ils surprirent Marcia et Gaïa installer un petit brasero sur le toit de la cabine, apporter des arcs, des brassées de flèches, suspendre des carquois à leur ceinture. On pointa du doigt les trois navires qui déjà, manœuvraient en vue de l'attaque.

L'un d'eux filait vers l'avant, les deux autres s'ingénièrent à se placer de manière à prendre l' _ _Artémisia__ en tenaille par l'arrière. Tidutanus monta sur le toit de la cabine et demanda à parler à Gaïa. Il refusa l'idée d'armer les gladiateurs, évoquant sans détour le risque que certains se rangeassent aux côtés des pirates et massacrassent l'équipage dans l'espoir de se libérer de la servitude. Gaïa hocha la tête, mais l'informa que la décision appartenait au capitaine de l' _Artémisia_.

 _—_ Dites-lui qu'il aura à se montrer avisé, osa la conseiller Tidutanus.

 _—_ Je tiens à ma vie, rétorqua Gaïa. D'ailleurs, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer vos hommes si cela s'avérait nécessaire, conclut-elle froidement.

Tidutanus n'en douta pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marcia. La jeune fille testait la tension de l'arc que Gaïa lui avait cédé.

 _—_ Marcia est une amie, dit Gaïa qui avait surpris son regard. C'est une auctorata, je considérerais comme une offense que vous remettiez en doute son honnêteté.

 _—_ J'aurais garde de vous déplaire, domina.

 _—_ Je vous déconseille aussi de vous opposer aux décisions que prendra le capitaine. Tout refus de vous y soumettre entraînera votre débarquement immédiat.

Tidutanus se crispa.

 _—_ Je doute que vous soyez assez bon nageur pour rejoindre les côtes, précisa Gaïa. Vous et vos gardes êtes armés ?

 _—_ Non, nos armes ont été remisées à l'abri avec les équipements des gladiateurs. Vous croyez que...

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, le coupa Gaïa. Le capitaine détient la clef de la réserve. Soyez prêt à tenir vos hommes, je ne crois pas que nous échapperons à l'abordage.

Tidutanus la quitta inquiet. Il rassembla les gardes et les auctoratus, les deux hommes mariés Anté et Aper, le jeune Caïus, et demanda à Métrios de se joindre à eux. Il se montra honnête. Une attaque se profilait et il y aurait peut-être un abordage. Il ne cacha pas non plus son inquiétude et parla sans détour aux trois auctoratus :

 _—_ Je ne sais pas ce que je peux attendre de vos camarades. La vie que peuvent leur offrir les pirates leur semblera peut-être plus attractive que celle de gladiateur.

 _—_ Piscès ne nous trahira pas, assura Aper.

 _—_ Perseus est un faux jeton, avança Anté.

 _—_ Les filles n'ont rien à gagner en compagnie des pirates, affirma Métrios avec conviction.

 _—_ Pas plus que nous en tout cas, approuva Aper.

 _—_ Est-ce que vous seriez prêt à surveiller la familia ? demanda Tidutanus.

 _—_ Je suis prêt à protéger ma femme et celle d'Aper, à protéger Chloé et la vie de Métrios, déclara Anté. Quant à me battre contre les gars de la familia...

 _—_ Ouais, le soutint Aper. Ce sont des gladiateurs.

Caïus éprouvait les mêmes restrictions. Une question d'honneur.

 _—_ D'accord, vous protégez les civils, je m'occupe de surveiller les gladiateurs.

 _—_ C'est ton rôle, non ? grimaça Aper.

Il y eut soudain un cri. Une alerte et une flèche de feu s'élança vers le ciel.

.

Un bruit de lutte accueillit les deux jeunes gladiatrices dès qu'elles sortirent du fond de cale où elles avaient été retenues enchaînées. Spyros les précédait, une lampe à la main. Atalante l'interrogeait sur l'attaque, le nombre de pirates.

 _—_ Il y a trois navires, ils sont au moins deux cents.

 _—_ Deux cents ! s'exclama la grande rétiaire impressionnée.

Aeshma peinait derrière eux, elle souffrait toujours de ses côtes brisées et sa cuisse l'élançait. Elle grommelait. Deux cent brigands, elle les prenait quand on voulait, mais à moitié estropiée, elle n'aurait jamais parié sur l'issue heureuse d'un tel affrontement. Elle prêta soudain une attention plus vive au bruit qui enflait dans les flancs du navire.

 _—_ Grouille, Ata, on se bat dans les cales, pas seulement sur le pont !

 _—_ Les armes ! s'écria soudain Spyros. On se bat devant le compartiment où elles ont été mises à l'abri. Il y a aussi toutes les marchandises précieuses entreposées avec ! Vite !

Ils se mirent à courir.

.

Tidutanus avait confié la surveillance du pont à ses hommes. Il s'était résigné à descendre dans la cale pour garder les armes et les distribuer à qui de droit. Lui seul était habilité à juger de l'honnêteté des hommes qui se présenteraient.

Sur le pont, la situation tournait au chaos. Les trois navires pirates avaient attaqué dans un ensemble parfait. _L'_ _ _Artémisia__ nécessitait un équipage peu nombreux. Vingt-deux hommes assuraient les manœuvres et l'entretien du navire. Ils veillaient aussi au chargement des marchandises à quai.

À ces marins, s'ajoutaient deux barreurs, un pilote qui changeait selon les destinations et les routes empruntées, un cuisinier qui faisait office de soigneur, le capitaine et son second. Tous maniaient les armes. Mais en cas d'attaque, le capitaine cherchait d'abord à fuir. Si les vents et les courants étaient contre lui, la seule option qui lui restait était de décourager les attaquants. Il conservait des pots en terre cuite entreposés sous l'entrepôt. Tous les navires appartenant à Gaïa et à Julia Metella embarquaient ce genre de pots. Les deux sœurs produisaient elle-même dans un atelier de leur entrepôt la substance qui les rendaient si précieux et si utiles. Une recette héritée de leur père. Un mélange hautement incendiaire dont il avait ramené le secret d'un de ses voyages vers les lointaines contrées orientales. En cas d'attaque, on sortait les pots, on fichait une mèche dans un trou préalablement bouché à la cire, qu'il suffisait de percer avec une fibule ou une aiguille qui servait à ravauder les voiles, on l'allumait et on lançait les pots sur les navires pirates. Ils se brisaient sur les ponts et provoquaient des incendies. Vingt-deux pots lancés à la suite provoquaient une pagaille indescriptible, engendraient la panique. Les équipages des sœurs Metella comptaient toujours dans leurs rangs des archers ou des frondeurs qui utilisaient des projectiles enveloppés d'étoupe imbibée du même mélange. On visait d'abord les voiles, puis les hommes.

En trente ans de navigation, le capitaine de _L'_ _ _Artémisia__ n'avait subi que trois attaques.

Il n'avait dû son salut lors de la première attaque qu'à son jeune âge. On l'avait ignoré. Et puis, quand le navire sur lequel il était mousse avait coulé, il s'était accroché à une amphore qu'il avait vidée et rebouchée en hâte, et qui lui avait servi de flotteur. Le courant l'avait ensuite ramené sur la côte.

Les deux autres attaques avaient eu lieu bien plus tard, alors qu'il naviguait pour le compte de Gaïa Metella. La première fois, il était second et il avait été vivement impressionné par l'efficacité de la stratégie des petits pots en terre. La troisième fois, la domina était à bord et il avait sans difficulté repoussé les brigands. Il aurait donc été confiant si les poursuivants n'avaient pas envoyé trois navires à leur poursuite. Trois cibles. Trois fois moins d'efficacité.

L'abordage s'avéra inévitable. Gaïa et Marcia, dès que les navires se trouvèrent à portée de leurs arcs, se mirent à tirer des flèches de feu. Les voiles s'enflammèrent et si l'effet s'avéra spectaculaire, si un début de panique régna parmi les équipages ennemis, les capitaines rétablirent rapidement la discipline et les rameurs se courbèrent avec encore plus de détermination sur leur rame. Le rythme s'accéléra.

Boum, boum, boum, tapait les tambours.

Une trompe sonna. Et l'attaque débuta. Les petits pots rebondirent sur les lembos. Ils se brisèrent et le feu jaillit. Mais sept pots occasionnent moins de dégâts que vingt-deux. Bientôt, Marcia et Gaïa, faute de cible sur lesquelles tirer, baissèrent leur arc. La haute coque de l' _ _Artémisia__ leur dissimulait les lembos très bas sur l'eau.

Des grappins surgirent soudain par-dessus les bastingages et se fichèrent sur les plats-bords de la coque ronde. Ils accrochèrent fermement les quatre navires les uns aux autres et les pirates élevèrent des échelles le long de la coque du navire marchand. Ils les calèrent contre le bastingage de leur lembos ce qui rendait les tentatives de les faire basculer presque impossible. Sitôt qu'elles se trouvèrent en place, les brigands montèrent à l'assaut avec une incroyable célérité. Ils grimpaient et sautaient comme des nuées de sauterelles. Les marins s'arque-boutèrent sur les échelles. Des haches apparurent et s'attaquèrent aux filins. Prise en tenaille, l' _ _Artémisia__ n'était plus maîtresse de ses déplacements. Les rameurs du navire pirate qui se trouvait attaché à sa proue, reprirent leur rame et poussèrent peu à peu le navire marchand jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva face au vent. Immobilisé.

Le capitaine aurait pu ordonner une manœuvre, orienter la grand voile pour que le vent porte à nouveau, mais les marins nécessaires à l'opération seraient autant d'hommes en moins à repousser l'abordage. Le nombre d'assaillants s'opposait à ce qu'il pût prendre le risque de se passer de défenseurs.

Les pirates apparurent enfin, surgissant de l'abri des bastingages, les deux premiers émirent un râle et dégringolèrent au bas de l'échelle qu'ils venaient de grimper. Les suivants suivirent le même chemin. Chacun percé d'un trait et renvoyé sur son navire. Marcia et Gaïa avaient enfin retrouvé des cibles sur lesquelles tirer. Elles décrochaient leurs flèches les unes après les autres, méthodiquement. Mais les cibles se multiplièrent et elles ne purent bientôt plus endiguer le flot ininterrompu d'assaillants.

Des corps à corps s'engagèrent. Les deux archères n'en continuèrent pas moins à tirer. Antiochus et deux marins gardaient les accès au toit de la cabine. Le capitaine et les deux barreurs s'assuraient de la sécurité des deux jeunes femmes, glaive et hache à la main. Gaïa admira le sang-froid de Marcia, la jeune fille ne rata aucune cible, chacune de ses flèches touchait son but. La fébrilité, l'excitation qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle avait combattu les loups au Grand Domaine avaient laissé place au calme et à la concentration. La gladiature avait transformé la jeune fille riante en une guerrière froide et déterminée. C'était triste et fascinant. Marcia tuait sans sourciller, sans remord ni pitié.

 _—_ On va se faire déborder, domina, dit le capitaine.

 _—_ Que font les passagers ?

 _—_ Ils se battent.

 _—_ Contre qui ?

 _—_ Contre les pirates.

.

* * *

.

Quand les lembos s'étaient retrouvés à l'abri des flèches, le capitaine avait confié la clef de la remise où se trouvaient les armes à Tidutanus, l'enjoignant d'armer les siens avec sagesse. Le garde avait entraîné ses hommes et les auctoratus à la cale, ouvert la remise et distribué glaives, poignards, scutum et parma. Les hommes sitôt armés, s'empressèrent de remonter sur le pont, juste à temps pour prêter main forte à ceux qui déjà, s'étaient engagés dans un corps à corps sauvage avec les pirates.

Sabina avait pris la tête des gladiatrices. Sans armes, elles utilisaient leurs poings. La meliora s'était mise d'accord avec Piscès. Aux garçons, la garde bâbord, aux filles la garde tribord. Les six gladiatrices s'étaient déployées le long du bastingage et frappaient dès qu'un brigand montrait sa tête. Personne n'avait protesté, Sabina était la seule meliora présente et les gladiatrices se placèrent naturellement sous ses ordres. Piscès jura quand il constatât la disparition d'Aper, d'Anté et de Caïus. Il ne restait que Jason et Perseus pour combattre sous ses ordres. Il jura plus fort encore quand les trois auctoratus remontèrent armés :

 _—_ Merde, pourquoi ne pas nous armer nous aussi ? se plaignit-il auprès d'Aper. De quoi a peur Tidutanus ?

 _—_ De votre manque de motivation.

 _—_ Comment peut-il penser ça de nous, penser ça des filles ? On va se faire égorger comme des paysans.

Sur le toit de la cabine, Gaïa demanda au capitaine l'autorisation d'aller délivrer les deux femmes mises au fer.

 _—_ Ce sont des melioras, des combattantes d'exception et elles se battront pour nous jusqu'à la mort. On ne peut pas se passer d'elles.

 _—_ Deux gladiatrices ne seront pas de trop, domina. Votre cabine possède un accès aux cales, envoyez l'un de vos serviteurs.

Gaïa prit le temps de se pencher et de transmettre ses ordres à Antiochus.

 _—_ Envoie Spyros, qu'il n'oublie pas de se munir des outils nécessaires. Ensuite, dis aux non-combattants de se réfugier dans le salon et de s'y enfermer. Il y a un médecin dans la familia des gladiateurs, je ne veux pas qu'il combatte.

 _—_ Bien, domina, grogna le lutteur.

Il trancha une cuisse au-dessus du genou, se retourna brusquement, faucha une nouvelle vie. Il frappa à la porte de la cabine, selon le code convenue. Rachel lui ouvrit, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. La jeune esclave Néria se tenait assise et tremblante dans un coin.

Andréas et Spyros, plus habitués à l'animation des marchés, des forums et des quais qu'aux tumultes des batailles, faisaient eux aussi pauvre figure.

 _—_ Spyros, la domina veut que tu ailles délivrer les deux gladiatrices qui sont aux fers.

L'homme hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au pont inférieur. Antiochus jeta un œil sur les trois autres.

 _—_ Je vais vous envoyer les non-combattants. Quand ils seront là, descendez avec eux dans le salon de la domina et barricadez-vous dedans. Si on gagne cette bataille, on aura besoin de vous.

Andréas et Rachel acquiescèrent. Antiochus ressortit, appela un marin et l'envoya porter son message aux non-combattants : les deux épouses des auctoratus, la masseuse Chloé et Métrios.

.

* * *

.

Tidutanus avait tiré son glaive et dégainé son pugio. Trois hommes lui faisaient face. Trois des quatre valets qui les accompagnaient.

 _—_ C'est Piscès qui nous envoie, lui affirma Petros qui servait comme valet dans la familia.

Malgré le peu de lumière, Tidutanus lui trouva le regard torve.

 _—_ Ils sont trop nombreux, expliqua le valet. Il nous faut des armes.

 _—_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que Piscès se bat toujours à main nue ?

 _—_ On va tous crever, hurla soudain le valet.

 _—_ Tu veux quoi, Petros ? Les armes ou les marchandises ?

 _—_ Je veux te crever, cracha soudain le valet. On va offrir le butin aux pirates et rejoindre leurs rangs.

 _—_ Qui te dit qu'ils voudront de toi ?

 _—_ Je préfère tenter ma chance avec eux.

Les trois valets attaquèrent. Ils avaient dissimulé des poignards dans leur dos. Tidutanus para un coup et se fendit. Petros ne saurait jamais si les pirates l'auraient accepté dans leurs rangs. Le glaive du soldat le perça de part en part et il glissa à genoux. Un des deux valets restants le retint par le col de sa tunique et se servit de lui comme d'un bouclier. Il passa un bras armé sous son aisselle et atteignit Tidutanus à la poitrine. Le garde recula. Le valet lui envoya le corps sans vie de son camarade dans les bras et se jeta sur lui. Tidutanus trébucha, s'empêtra dans les jambes du cadavre et tomba à terre. Il était mort, il n'échapperait pas aux poignards des valets renégats.

Un double cri de guerre retentit soudain et un corps plongea par-dessus lui, percutant violemment le valet prêt à lui donner le coup fatal. Dans le même temps, une main brutale lui arracha son pugio des mains et un râle suivit presque immédiatement après.

 _—_ Fais gaffe, Ata !

Tidutanus se redressa sur un coude. Atalante luttait à terre contre le valet qu'elle avait percuté pour sauver le garde. Un poignard brilla à la lueur d'une lampe à huile : la mise en garde d'Aeshma. Atalante bloqua d'une main le bras armé. Son poing libre se dressa et s'abattit durement sur la face de l'homme qu'elle dominait, puis sa main crocheta la mâchoire de son adversaire et elle le força à basculer la tête en arrière. Son index et son majeur remontèrent et se plantèrent dans les yeux de l'homme. Il cria, tenta désespérément de se dégager, pesa sur son poignard. Atalante maintint fermement sa prise sur son poignet, puis tout à coup, elle lâcha la mâchoire et toute la force de son bras se concentra au bout des deux doigts vrillés sur les globes oculaires. L'homme hurla de douleur. Puis, il se tut soudain. Les doigts d'Atalante avaient crevé son cerveau. La jeune femme se releva et secoua ses doigts ensanglantés.

Spyros regardait effaré les orbites sanglantes, la matière blanchâtre qu'on y distinguait. Il eut un haut le cœur.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est crade, approuva Aeshma. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais ne pas te prendre au sérieux, Ata.

La jeune Syrienne grimaça et s'essuya la main dans le dos, au-dessus de sa ceinture. Spyros détourna le regard. Assister à des combats de gladiateurs du haut des tribunes, protégé par les hauts murs de la fosse, n'avait rien de commun avec ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Le geste d'Atalante qui l'eût enthousiasmé dans l'arène, pour peu qu'il fût autorisé, lui sembla profondément barbare. Ignoble. La violence exprimée, le hurlement du valet, l'affreux bruit des doigts crevant les globes oculaires et s'enfonçant dans les orbites, l'indifférence de la jeune femme séduisante, la plaisanterie de sa camarade.

Le spectateur avait rejoint les gladiateurs sur le sable. Spyros n'avait jamais assisté à des combats privés. Était-ce aussi sauvage ? Comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à assister à des meurtres ? Mais ce n'étaient pas des meurtres, les combats étaient régis par des règles que les arbitres veillaient à faire strictement respectés, bridant la sauvagerie des gladiateurs. Ceux-ci, esclaves comme auctoratus, étaient des barbares et des assassins à qui la gladiature avait offert la possibilité de transformer leurs vices en vertus. Grâce à leur entraînement, à la discipline qu'on leur inculquait à coup de fouet et de punitions, aux règles qu'ils se devaient de respecter, ils se dépouillaient de leur tunique de sauvage pour incarner les vertus des héros légendaires. La gladiature transformait un vulgaire bandit en Hector, en Achille, en Énée. En dehors du ludus et de l'amphithéâtre, le gladiateur retrouvait sa véritable nature.

Aeshma passa devant lui et récupéra le poignard qu'elle avait emprunté à Tidutanus et envoyé se ficher dans la gorge du troisième valet. Une sauvage elle aussi. Pourtant, Gaïa Metella avait reçu la jeune femme dans sa cabine et Rachel parlait d'elle avec chaleur. Elle disait qu'elle et sa camarade dont l'absence avait désolé la cuisinière, lui avaient sauvé la vie, qu'elles avaient sauvé ses maîtres, Julia Metella Valeria et Quintus Valerius Pulvillus, qu'elle avait soigné le dominus et qu'il serait mort si elle ne s'était pas montrée si dévouée. Que Julia Metella Valeria l'aimait.

Aeshma revint vers Tidutanus.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il en acceptant la main que lui tendait la jeune femme pour se remettre debout.

— La domina a demandé à ce qu'elles soient libérées, expliqua Spyros.

— Mmm.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content qu'on soit là ? demanda Aeshma narquoise. M'est d'avis que tu nous dois une fleur, Tidutanus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

— Offrir leur allégeance aux pirates.

— Avec un petit cadeau en sus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? fit-elle en désignant la remise du menton.

— Des bijoux produits dans les ateliers de Rome ou importés de Gaule, de la vaisselle précieuse, quelques objets de grand prix et des parfums, répondit Spyros. Ils sont destinés à être vendus à des marchands venus d'Orient ou à des particuliers en Égypte.

— Tidutanus, tu as la clef ?

— Oui.

— Ouvre, ordonna Aeshma.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas affronter deux cents pirates à mains nues.

— Tu n'as pas armé les gladiateurs ?! s'exclama soudain Atalante.

— J'ai armé les auctoratus, rétorqua Tidutanus.

Aeshma l'empoigna par le col de sa tunique.

 _—_ Espèce de taré ! Ils sont deux cents ! On n'a aucune chance sans armes. De quoi avais-tu peur ?

Tidutanus regarda les cadavres par-dessus son épaule.

 _—_ De ça, déclara-t-il.

— Les filles ne se rangeraient jamais aux côtés de pirates. Elles n'ont rien à y gagner et elles le savent.

— Peut-être, mais les hommes ?

— Piscès ne trahirait jamais.

— Et Jason et Perseus ?

— Ils sont deux, abrutis ! cracha Aeshma furieuse. Les pirates sont deux cents ! Un ou deux de plus, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Ouvre maintenant !

Tidutanus ouvrit la remise. Aeshma s'empara de deux glaives et de deux poignards qu'elle glissa dans son dos. Elle lorgna un instant sur de magnifiques pugios d'apparat. Les gaines étaient en métal finement ouvragé, incrustées d'or et de pierres précieuses, les pommeaux splendides, mais elle ne céda pas à la tentation. Elle connaissait les armes de la familia, la façon dont Gaélig, l'armurier, les entretenait. Le fil parfait de leur lame. Atalante choisit une lance courte d'hoplomaque et passa elle-aussi, deux poignards dans sa ceinture. Tidutanus rengaina le poignard qu'Aeshma lui avait rendu et s'arma d'un glaive et d'une parma.

 _—_ Toi, dit Aeshma à Spyros. Prends des armes, tu les distribueras aux gladiatrices si elles n'en ont pas déjà récupérées.

 _—_ Et si je ne me fais pas tuer en arrivant sur le pont, pensa Spyros qui n'avait jamais tenu autre chose que des couteaux dans sa vie. Des couteaux pour manger ou tailler ses calames.

 _—_ Tu sais te battre ? lui demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je t'accompagnerai.

Tidutanus referma la remise. Aeshma l'arrêta ensuite.

 _—_ Tu es blessé, retire ta tunique.

 _—_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, Aeshma ? fit acidement Tidutanus.

 _—_ Tu es un soldat, tu sais te battre. Si tu te vides de ton sang, tu ne serviras plus à rien. Autant que je t'égorge maintenant.

 _—_ Aesh, je monte avec Spyros, je le protégerai aussi bien que toi, lui déclara Atalante impatiente de rejoindre le combat.

 _—_ D'accord, je te retrouve là-haut. Évite de te faire tuer.

 _—_ Tu me regretterais ? plaisanta Atalante.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Je ferai de mon mieux, alors, lui répondit Atalante avec un sourire radieux qu'Aeshma feignit d'ignorer.

 _—_ T'as intérêt, répondit-elle simplement.

Aeshma s'accroupit pour découper la tunique d'un des valets morts. Quand elle se redressa, Tidutanus ne portait plus que son subligaculum de lin. Le glaive du valet avait profondément entaillé la peau, coupé sur sa longueur la poitrine et emporté une partie du téton. Il eût fallu des points. Aeshma plaça un tampon sur la plaie et réalisa un bandage qui couvrait la poitrine et l'épaule de Tidutanus.

Aeshma le surprenait parfois. Publius Tidutanus travaillait déjà pour Téos quand elle avait intégré la familia. Il avait vu son corps se transformer, la jeune novice passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Acquérir des formes, passer avec brio l'épreuve du premier combat, grimper rapidement dans les palus, encourir les colères de Téos et d'Herennius, gagner l'affection d'Atticus. Une gladiatrice-soigneuse, c'était surprenant.

Des femmes qui combattaient aussi. Douze ans au service de la légion ne l'avaient pas préparé à rencontrer des guerrières. Il avait intérieurement ricané quand Téos lui avait annoncé qu'ils formaient des gladiatrices. Il trouvait l'idée ridicule et vouée à l'échec. Il avait même failli repartir. Des femmes dans l'arène ? Téos entretenait des actrices, des prostituées qui jouaient aux Amazones pour assouvir les fantasmes du public et de quelques amateurs à qui il les louerait. Le légionnaire avait rejeté l'idée d'être associé à une entreprise aussi vulgaire et dégradante pour un vétéran. Mais Tidutanus avait trente-cinq ans. Il ne connaissait rien au travail de la terre. Il ne savait rien faire. Il ne voulait pas continuer de servir la Légion parce que ses chances d'atteindre un jour le grade de centurion étaient extrêmement faibles et que la vie de garnison n'avait rien d'affriolant. Téos lui offrait des gages très attractifs, des responsabilités, des aventures, une grande liberté et la sécurité. Il n'aurait pas à combattre des barbares sur des champs de bataille.

Il avait accepté et révisé très rapidement son jugement en ce qui concernait les gladiatrices. Il trouvait maintenant qu'on ne les respectait pas assez, qu'on ne reconnaissait pas comme on le devrait, leurs qualités martiales. Il se méfiait autant des hommes que des femmes. Elles pouvaient se montrer aussi dures, aussi dangereuses, aussi rétives que les hommes. Il venait encore une fois encore d'en avoir eu la preuve avec Atalante et Aeshma. Il ne fallait pas se fier à leurs yeux doux, à leurs traits fins et à leur allure déliée. Atalante, Astarté, Sabina, Marcia, d'autres encore, possédaient toutes ces qualités. Un terrible mensonge. Aeshma paraissait plus en adéquation avec sa véritable nature de tueuse, mais si elle souriait, elle rejoignait elle aussi le lot de ces femmes qu'on pensait à tort douces et innocentes.

 _—_ Tu rêves à quoi, Tidutanus ? lui demanda durement Aeshma.

 _—_ Je pensais à vous.

 _—_ À nous ?

 _—_ Oui, à vous, les gladiatrices.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Je suis bien content que vous soyez là.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est pour cela que tu nous fais tellement confiance, ironisa-t-elle. Allez, amène-toi, j'ai fini. Si tu ne crèves pas avant, il faudra te faire soigner mieux que ça. Je m'en occuperai, déclara Aeshma en finissant d'enrouler son bandage. Ça doit te faire un mal de chien.

Tidutanus ne prit pas la peine de la remercier, il verrait cela plus tard.

Atalante, avant de se jeter sur le pont, prit le temps d'évaluer la situation. Un vrai combat de masse. Une bonne manière de vérifier si les entraînements d'Herennius avaient profité aux gladiateurs.

Elle aperçut Marcia et Gaïa sur le toit de la cabine. Deux marins maniaient des frondes, dont peut-être l'un des barreurs. À leurs pieds, un cordon de combattants protégeait l'accès au toit. Elle reconnut parmi eux, deux gardes de leur familia, le capitaine, l'homme à la tête et au corps de lutteur qui appartenait à la suite de Gaïa Metella et Galini. La jeune mirmillon était armée d'une épée recourbée et d'un poignard qu'elle avait dû récupérer sur des pirates. Le reste des défenseurs s'était regroupé en grande partie entre le mât et la cabine. Le cordon s'occupait des pirates qui perçaient les défenses ou surgissaient toujours sur les flancs de l' _ _Artémisia__. Une autre partie, constituée essentiellement de marins, s'était fait coincer à la proue. Peut-être des marins qui, au départ, assuraient la manœuvre de la petite voile hissée sur le mâtereau.

Les pirates concentraient leur attaque sur la poupe. Sabina avait regroupé Penthésilée, Enyo et Xantha auprès d'elle et les gladiatrices combattaient en équipe. Herennius n'avait pas perdu son temps. Même si elles n'étaient pas armées selon leur armatura, elles s'étaient organisées selon celles-ci. Xantha et Penthésilée constituaient la paire de scutari, Enyo et Sabina de parmulari.

Enyo et Sabina attaquaient devant, vives et rapides. Sabina, soudain, criait : « Scutum ! ». Les deux gladiatrices s'écartaient et Xantha et Penthésilée fonçaient en avant, lourdement, distribuant des coups puissants et mortels. Puis, Sabina criait : « Parma ! » et elle repassait à l'attaque avec Enyo. Tactique efficace, mais qui ne leur avait pas évité les blessures.

Les marins combattaient sans beaucoup d'ordre, mais avec détermination. Les gardes, anciens légionnaires serraient les rangs et tenaient leur ligne. Les gladiateurs… Piscès, Caïus, Aper et Anté faisaient équipe. Piscès avait de l'expérience, il appartenait depuis longtemps à la familia, tout comme Aper qui avait signé son contrat quatre ans auparavant, mais Caïus combattait depuis moins de six mois et Anté avait rejoint la familia moins de deux ans auparavant.

Caïus et Anté étaient de bons gladiateurs, mais Piscès ne pouvaient pas imiter la stratégie mise en place par Sabina. Il fallait plus que de la discipline et des consignes pour former une équipe efficace. Les filles bénéficiaient d'années d'expérience, elles se connaissaient, c'était ce qui avait permis en novembre dernier, à Aeshma, Atalante, Astarté et Marpessa de tenir tête à quinze gladiateurs ligués contre elles. Jamais Piscès ne pourrait avec ses camarades atteindre une telle complicité.

Sabina réagissait avec un instinct sûr, mais les trois autres suivaient aussi et Sabina avait eu la sagesse de confier un autre rôle à la jeune Galini beaucoup moins expérimentée que ses quatre camarades.

Atalante chercha Perseus et Jason. Ils défendaient mollement la proue en compagnie d'une demi-douzaine de marins.

La grande rétiaire décida de rejoindre Sabina. Une centaine d'hommes se dressaient entre elles.

 _—_ On ne passera pas, souffla Atalante à Spyros. Attendons Aeshma et Tidutanus.

.

Tout en tirant, Gaïa gardait un œil attentif sur le déroulement de la bataille. Les hommes à l'avant étaient perdus, ils succomberaient tôt ou tard sous le nombre des assaillants. Elle se reprocha amèrement de ne pas les avoir rappelés sur l'arrière au moment de l'attaque. Le capitaine lui faisait confiance et ne se serait pas opposé à son ordre, même si c'était lui qui les avait envoyés sur l'avant pour manœuvrer la petite voile. L'arrière tenait. Les gladiatrices se comportaient magnifiquement et surpassaient largement leurs camarades masculins. Les gardes s'en tiraient bien et les marins n'avaient pas à rougir devant des hommes d'armes pourtant expérimentés. Son regard se perdit un instant sur la mer. Elle forcissait et des nuages de plus en plus noirs s'amoncelaient dangereusement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Si le vent forcissait encore l' _ _Artémisia__ pourrait repartir, mais il fallait se débarrasser des navires pirates.

Les Crétois n'avaient pas encore jeté toutes leurs forces sur le pont de l' _ _Artémisia__. Sur les lembos, les rameurs étaient toujours à leur poste et des combattants se tenaient prêts à monter en renfort si, sur le pont du navire arraisonnés, leurs camarades faiblissaient.

Un navire à la fois. Celui à l'avant en dernier.

 _—_ Antiochus ! cria Gaïa. Antiochus !

Le lutteur l'entendit, il se tourna vers Piscès avec qui il faisait équipe et s'excusa de l'abandonner un instant.

 _—_ Va, je me débrouillerai. Vu comme tire ta domina, elle peut exiger n'importe quoi de moi, je me plierai à tous ses désirs.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, même aux plus sadiques.

 _—_ Ne l'insulte pas, grogna Antiochus.

 _—_ Désolé, telle n'était pas mon intention. Je l'admire trop pour cela.

Antiochus rompit et grimpa lestement sur le toit de la cabine. Il s'approcha de Gaïa et se plaça dans son dos pour ne pas la gêner.

 _—_ Antiochus, décroche les lembos. Prends une équipe, coupe les filins, brûle leurs navires. Ne disperse pas tes forces, occupe-toi d'un navire à la fois. Il y a une réserve de petits pots sous la plate-forme. Je sais qu'elle est restée intacte.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

Il regarda autour de lui.

 _—_ Domina, permettez que je mette quelqu'un auprès de vous. Vous êtes trop exposée.

 _—_ Marcia ! appela Gaïa.

 _—_ Gaïa ?

 _—_ Qui peut assurer notre protection, aussi bien la tienne, que celle des frondeurs ou la mienne ?

Marcia jeta un coup d'œil sur la bataille en cours. Elle encocha une flèche et tira sur un pirate qui menaçait Galini. Sabina et ses trois camarades combattaient en équipe, Piscès avec moins de réussite s'y essayait aussi. Si Gaïa lui demandait son avis, c'était qu'elle escomptait bénéficier de la protection d'un gladiateur et qu'elle jugeait Marcia apte à le choisir avec sagesse. Galini. Elle était jeune, mais elle saurait être attentive. De plus, elle combattait seule. Elle ne manquerait pas à Sabina.

 _—_ Galini.

 _—_ Qui est-ce ?

 _—_ La fille là-bas, la désigna Marcia d'une flèche.

Gaïa tourna un instant le regard. Les cheveux bruns agrémenté de reflets cuivrés, de taille moyenne, les traits du visage encore juvéniles, la gladiatrice devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que Marcia.

 _—_ Appelle-la, Marcia, et explique-lui ce qu'elle doit faire.

Marcia interpella la jeune gladiatrice. Galini se retourna. Marcia lui fit signe de venir. La jeune fille lança une attaque furieuse en avant, toute en puissance. Astarté ne l'aurait pas accusée de déshonorer leur armatura. Dommage que Galini ne fût pas équipée de son scutum de mirmillon, elle aurait dévasté les rangs des pirates. Elle créa cependant un vide qui lui permit de rompre le combat et de courir prestement vers la cabine. Elle sauta souplement sur le toit et s'enquit auprès de Marcia de ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

 _—_ Gal, j'ai besoin de toi pour nous servir de vigie.

 _—_ De quoi ? demanda Galini qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot.

 _—_ De garde du corps.

 _—_ Je peux la seconder, proposa l'un des frondeurs. On n'aura pas assez de projectiles pour nos frondes et Tishari est meilleur tireur que moi.

 _—_ Gaïa ? demanda Marcia.

 _—_ Non, refusa Gaïa. Tu continues de tirer. Ensuite, tu pourras nous protéger.

 _—_ Ça va pas être facile, Marcia, observa Galini.

 _—_ Concentre-toi sur Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu rêves, refusa la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Gal..., la menaça Marcia.

 _—_ Je me concentre sur vous tous, répliqua calmement Galini. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, on serait déjà tous morts. Je ne suis pas là seulement pour toi, Marcia. Je ne privilégierai aucun de vous quatre.

 _—_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, maugréa Marcia.

 _—_ Je peux aussi vous aider pour les cibles, ajouta Galini.

 _—_ Comment ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Votre nom suivi d'une heure sur le cadran solaire. La sixième heure est à l'avant du bateau.

 _—_ Du navire, rectifia Gaïa.

 _—_ Du quoi ?

 _—_ Aucune importance, lui assura Gaïa. Veille sur nous.

 _—_ Ouais, fit la jeune fille.

Veiller sur les tireurs, c'était défendre le toit de la cabine et prévenir les jets de flèches, de pierres, de javelots ou de pilums lancés contre eux. Tôt ou tard, les pirates décideraient de les éliminer. La tâche de Galini, plus que de défendre le toit contre un assaut, consistait à repérer les tireurs et à les désigner comme cibles à la domina, à Marcia ou aux frondeurs.

Gaïa bénit son intervention. La jeune fille prit son rôle très au sérieux. Elle se montra vive d'esprit, elle décelait les attaques, elle les anticipait et choisissait avec beaucoup d'intelligence qui d'entre les tireurs, devait se charger d'éliminer une cible potentiellement dangereuse. Elle devint le troisième et le quatrième œil des tireurs.

Antiochus était d'abord allé s'assurer que les assertions de Gaïa étaient justes et qu'il restait bien des petits pots sous la plate-forme arrière, assez de petits pots. Le capitaine confirma. L'ex-lutteur s'étonna qu'on ne les eût pas utilisés.

 _—_ Ça ne servait plus à rien du moment que l'abordage avait eu lieu. À part pour les tirer sur le pont. Je ne veux pas perdre mon navire ni cramer ou me noyer.

 _—_ La domina veut se débarrasser des lembos.

 _—_ Tu sais comment ça marche ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Munis-toi de lampes à huile. Et ne brûle pas mon navire.

 _—_ On fera de notre mieux. Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

 _—_ Je préfère rester ici. Prends mon second.

Le capitaine appela son second. Les grappins qui arrimaient les lembos à l' _Artémisia_ , se trouvaient crochetés en avant de la ligne de défense, Antiochus devrait effectuer une percée, protéger ceux qui couperaient les filins, ceux qui tiendraient les lampes à huile, ceux qui lanceraient les petits pots. Une opération dangereuse et compliquée à mener, d'autant plus qu'il devrait la réitérer deux fois. Une bourrasque lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Peut-être pas deux fois, pensa Antiochus. Une fois suffirait peut-être si le navire reprenait le vent, la grand voile était intacte, les pirates ne l'avaient pas brûlée. Ils pensaient certainement s'emparer de l' _Artémisia_. La coque ronde était de belle construction et cela eût été dommage de la couler ou de l'abandonner en pleine mer.

Le second le conduisit à l'arrière. Il proposa à Antiochus de préparer les petits pots et envoya un marin chercher deux lampes à huile et un grand tissu dans la cabine de Gaïa. Il montra ensuite à Antiochus comment préparer les pots. Ils convinrent de poser les mèches sur l'ensemble des pots, mais de n'en emmener que le nombre nécessaire pour embraser le premier lembos, puis de revenir ensuite prendre de nouveaux pots avant de s'attaquer au deuxième lembos. L'idée plut à Antiochus et les deux hommes s'affairèrent consciencieusement à tout préparer. Ils partiraient à douze. Huit hommes de couverture, deux porteurs de lampes et deux lanceurs de petits pots.

Piscès, Anté, Sabina, Xantha, un valet de la familia et quatre marins s'apprêtèrent. Andréas se joignit à eux. Il se trouvait dans la cabine quand le marin était venu chercher les lampes. Il l'avait interrogé et honteux de se réfugier comme un lâche dans la cabine tandis que les autres se battaient, que la domina était sur le pont, il avait suivi le marin. Il porterait une lampe, il la garderait et quand il se tiendrait face à Gaïa Metella, il n'aurait pas à rougir de sa pusillanimité.

Deux marins aguerris au maniement des petits pots, découpèrent en deux le drap qui avait été rapporté de la cabine, les chargèrent de petits pots et les jetèrent en baluchon sur leurs épaules. Antiochus donna le signal du départ. Lui, Sabina et Piscès constituaient le fer de lance de leur attaque. Les porteurs de lampe et de petits pots avancèrent derrière eux, protégés sur les flancs par Xantha, Anté et les trois autres hommes.

Ils ouvrirent une brèche sanglante et le groupe glissa vers les filins qui se trouvaient à bâbord. Les haches se mirent alors à l'ouvrage, tandis que les lanceurs allumaient les mèches et lançaient leurs pots sans attendre.

.

 _—_ Domina ! Sham ! À huit heures ! cria Galini en vue de supporter l'opération menée par Antiochus et Piscès. Marcia, javelot à cinq heures !

Marcia avait été distraite par l'appel de la domina et de Sham sur la même cible. Elle réagit trop tard, vit le javelot partir.

 _—_ Marcia ! cria Galini.

Elle poussa brutalement sa camarade et le javelot passa sous son bras pour aller se perdre à l'arrière.

 _—_ Marcia, la morigéna Galini. Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement. Astarté t'aurait assommée si elle avait été là.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas, répliqua Marcia sans réfléchir.

 _—_ D'accord, Atalante alors.

 _—_ Ou Aeshma, plaisanta Marcia.

 _—_ Ajax, il a les poings encore plus durs qu'elle, rit Galini.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ De toute façon, tu as toujours été favorisée avec Astarté, elle ne t'a jamais sonnée avec son scutum. Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

 _—_ Tu n'as jamais travaillé avec Atalante, Gal.

 _—_ Oh, si ! Mais pour Astarté, je crois que ce sont tes cheveux et la couleur de tes yeux qui t'ont évité ses coups. Tishari, s'interrompit-elle soudain. À quatre heures, contre un marin !

Le frondeur visa. Un pirate s'écroula.

 _—_ Eh, Marcia, reprit Galini. Tu as été avec Astarté ?

 _—_ Hein ?! Comment ça, _été avec Astarté_ ?

 _—_ Été avec elle, dans son lit. Ou dans le tien, peut-être.

Marcia rougit.

 _—_ Ah, ouais, toi aussi ! s'esclaffa Galini qui avait surpris son trouble. C'est plus sympa que quand elle te casse la gueule à l'entraînement !

 _—_ Euh, ben...

 _—_ Ce qu'elle peut être intimidante parfois, déclara Galini qui en tant que mirmillon vouait une grande admiration à Astarté. Mais alors, dans un lit... comment elle sait mettre à l'aise...

Marcia pensa avec émotion à Astarté. Elle espérait que la jeune Dace avait remporté un franc succès sur le sable légendaire de Capoue. Elle mesurait aussi sa chance d'être aimée. Astarté avait une réputation de séductrice bien établie au sein de la familia. Marcia savait qu'elle avait couché avec des tas de gens avant elle. Les novices avaient assez souvent évoqué ses exploits et Ister ne s'était jamais caché de vouloir les égaler et d'aligner un tableau de chasse plus glorieux encore que celui d'Astarté. Marcia n'avait pas vraiment cru à tout ce qui se racontait sur la meliora au début et aujourd'hui encore, elle n'y croyait toujours qu'à moitié.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé durant toute sa formation de novice finir une nuit dans les bras d'Astarté. Le soir de son premier combat, elle était ivre. Ister avait éveillé son désir et quand Astarté l'avait remplacé auprès d'elle, elle en avait éprouvé du soulagement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le gladiateur, même si, ce soir-là, elle lui aurait cédé sans protester. Avec empressement. Et puis surtout, elle trouvait Astarté bien plus séduisante, bien plus désirable et bien plus sympa qu'Ister qu'elle trouvait fat, vicieux et imbu de lui-même. Si elle se montrait honnête, l'attention que lui avait manifesté Astarté avait caressé son orgueil. Qu'une meliora respectée, une séductrice à l'aura légendaire s'intéressât à elle l'avait gonflée de fierté.

Elle avait eu peur. Un instant. Malgré les vapeurs d'alcool, l'excitation, le trouble et le désir, elle aurait voulu fuir. Mais intimidée par la Dace aux larges épaules, elle n'avait pas osé. Assommé par l'alcool et la fatigue, aiguillonnée par son désir, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui échapper, de lui résister. Et puis, elle n'en avait plus du tout eu l'envie. Astarté n'avait pas seulement conquis son corps cette nuit-là. Marcia avait cru que le plaisir seul et les talents d'amante d'Astarté l'avaient complètement retournée. Le lendemain, en lui rendant sa ceinture, elle avait éprouvé un trouble encore plus grand que celui qui l'avait laissée pantelante la nuit précédente. Un élan irrésistible l'avait poussée à la prendre dans ses bras, à vouloir sentir encore son corps nu contre le sien, à poser ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle, à chercher avidement à éveiller son désir, à l'entendre gémir sous ses doigts et ses baisers.

Elle avait été happée, emportée par la conscience aiguë qu'Astarté lui avait manqué, que la Dace éveillait en elle bien plus que du désir. Qu'elle la bouleversait, qu'elle faisait battre son cœur, que la vie tout à coup était tellement plus belle et riante quand elle bénéficiait de sa compagnie. Qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait oublié tout le reste. Qui était Astarté, qui elle était, les règles, la prudence, tous les amants qui s'étaient succédé dans le lit de la jeune Dace. Elle s'en moquait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais plus que tout, parce qu'elle eut très vite la certitude qu'Astarté l'aimait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Marcia aimait tant ses yeux. Elle aimait tant son sourire et ses rires. Astarté était si généreuse. Marcia n'avait rien perdu avec elle, ni ses amis, ni sa force, ni sa motivation. Astarté avait seulement ensoleillé ses jours et ses nuits. Elle lui avait donné un formidable appétit de vivre. Dans ses bras, elle oubliait ses doutes et ses peines, elle se sentait incroyablement vivante et heureuse.

 _—_ Et puis, j'aime bien, elle est attentionnée, continua Galini. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. En tout cas, pas dans un lit et pas avec moi. Marcia, six heures !

Galini cessa de parler, des flammes s'élevaient au-dessus du bastingage bâbord. Des hurlements. L'attaque aux petits pots venait de se couronner de succès. Les filins avaient été rompus et le lembos, poussé par les vagues et le vent, s'éloignait en proie aux flammes. Les hommes encore à son bord se battaient inutilement contre le feu. Le mélange incendiaire était en partie visqueux et continuait de brûler malgré l'eau versé dessus. Les brigands tentèrent de se remettre aux rames, mais le feu gagnait.

Antiochus et ses hommes esquissèrent un repli. Il avait perdu un marin, un autre était blessé et Andréas le soutenait, un bras passé sous son aisselle. Sous l'impulsion du capitaine, tous les défenseurs se lancèrent en avant, le groupe se retrouva à l'abri derrière leur ligne et la bataille reprit. Cinq minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées entre leur départ et l'élimination du premier lembos.

 _—_ À celui de tribord maintenant.

Le marin blessé resta en défense et deux autres marins vinrent soutenir le groupe d'Antiochus. Les pirates décelèrent la nouvelle attaque avant qu'elle ne commençât. Il était hors de question de perdre un nouveau navire. D'attaquants, la plupart se firent défenseurs. La pression se relâcha sur la proue. Les survivants respirèrent un peu :

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda un marin. On part rejoindre les autres ou on reste ici ?

 _—_ Ils se sont débarrassés d'un navire pirate, s'ils réussissent à décrocher l'autre, on pourra fuir.

 _—_ Il y a celui à l'avant.

 _—_ Oui, mais si on borde la grand voile et qu'elle prend le vent, il ne pourra pas contrer l' _ _Artémisia__ _._

 _—_ Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

 _—_ Pourquoi pas ?

 _—_ Ils sont nombreux et ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à décrocher le second lembos.

 _—_ Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas, les gladiateurs ? demanda l'un des marins à Perseus et Jason. Vos bras ne seront pas de trop.

 _—_ Mouais, grogna Perseus.

Les deux gladiateurs abandonnèrent les marins. Une question les taraudait depuis l'abordage. Qui des pirates ou de l' _ _Artémisia__ aurait le dessus ? Qui se montrerait le plus clément en cas de victoire ?

.

Atalante s'était prudemment reculée dans la cale et marmonnait des paroles d'encouragement à l'intention d'Aeshma, pestant contre sa lenteur et son retard. Les deux gladiatrices et Tidutanus avaient mieux à faire que de rester planquées dans les flancs de l' _Artémisia_. Pourquoi Aeshma s'intéressait-elle tant à la médecine, et prenait la santé des autres tant à cœur ?

 _—_ Parce que si Tidutanus se vidait de son sang sur le pont avant même d'avoir combattu, il ne s'avérerait pas très utile et que l' _ _Artémisia__ perdrait un combattant aguerri, voilà pourquoi, se raisonna à voix basse, la jeune Syrienne sans pour autant en être moins contrariée.

Elle entendit enfin, le blessé et son médecin arriver.

 _—_ C'est pas trop tôt, râla-elle.

 _—_ Ça se présente comment ?

 _—_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai attendue ?

 _—_ Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, railla Aeshma.

 _—_ Et c'est réciproque, donc on oublie pour l'instant et on fonce. Il faut rejoindre l'arrière. Marcia et Gaïa Metella jouent les Amazones comme à leur habitude et la défense s'est concentrée là-bas. Je ne pouvais pas traverser seule.

 _—_ D'accord. Tidutanus, tu es prêt ?

 _—_ Oui, je vous suis en couverture.

 _—_ Ouais, on va tailler le chemin. Comme à l'entraînement. On défonce tout le monde et on passe. Machin, tu nous suis, dit-elle à Andréas. Reste derrière moi et Atalante. Arrange-toi pour te placer entre nous et on te ramènera à ta domina sans encombre.

 _—_ Je sers sa sœur.

 _—_ Ça ne fait aucune différence. Tu es prêt ?

 _—_ Oui, souffla Andréas.

 _—_ Ne panique surtout pas, sinon tu es mort.

 _—_ D'accord.

Atalante sauta sur le pont, suivie aussitôt après par Aeshma. Andréas les suivit et Tidutanus vint se placer en couverture. Les pirates concentraient leur force sur la gauche. Atalante et Aeshma opérèrent un mouvement vers la droite. Des pirates les repérèrent et se retournèrent contre elles.

 _—_ Ensemble, souffla Aeshma à Atalante.

Elles n'étaient réellement que deux, mais Atalante maniait la lance aussi bien que son trident, l'arme était longue et la pointe effilée et tranchante. Quand un homme parvenait à l'éviter, à passer outre, Aeshma le cueillait du bout de ses glaives. L'un remplaçait sa parma, l'autre avantageusement sa sica. Elles avancèrent rapidement.

Galini, sur le toit de la cabine, les aperçut et un sourire confiant lui étira la bouche. Deux melioras supplémentaires supportées par Tidutanus valaient mieux que quinze ou vingt pirates. Gaïa les avaient aussi vues sortir de la cale.

 _—_ Enfin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle annonça à Galini, Marcia et les deux frondeurs qu'elle soutenait leur ralliement. Galini l'oublia dans ses mises en garde.

Atalante para un glaive avec sa hampe, en perçut un autre venir. Un battement de cil trop tard. Tant pis, elle survivrait quand même. Le glaive ne l'atteignit jamais. L'homme qui le brandissait et criait déjà victoire, lâcha son arme avant d'avoir frappé la grande rétiaire. Elle rattrapa le battement de cil perdu et le bout de sa hampe brisa la trachée artère du pirate. Elle vit le sang, un peu surprise. L'homme s'écroula à terre. Il avait une flèche fichée dans la gorge. D'où le sang. Elle leva un bref instant les yeux. Gaïa Metella. Ses flèches balayèrent leurs adversaires et les deux melioras prirent la place qui leur était due parmi leurs camarades.

.

Piscès était le plus dangereux, venait ensuite Aeshma, Atalante, Sabina, le chien de garde de la domina, puis les autres gladiateurs, Xantha, Anté, Aper, ce petit con de Caïus et ces deux idiotes de Penthésilée et d'Enyo. Les filles étaient des connes, les auctoratus aussi, mais Piscès ? Comment pouvait-il encore baiser les pieds de ceux qui le maintenaient en esclavage ?

 _—_ C'est bien que tu sois là, lança Piscès au gladiateur qui venait de le rejoindre.

 _—_ Pour te servir.

Il passa derrière le melior et lui enfonça son poignard à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Piscès écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Trahi. Trahi par un gars de sa propre armatura.

 _—_ Sabina, eut-il le temps de gargouiller.

 _—_ Piscès ! cria l'hoplomaque.

Elle recula vivement le buste, un glaive lui effleura la gorge, juste assez pour l'entailler, pas assez pour la lui trancher, elle passa le poids de son corps sur la jambe droite, buta contre Xantha qui combattait à ses côtés et ne put éviter le poignard. Deux coups rapides. Elle glissa à genoux.

Atalante bondit. La mise hors combat des deux meliores venait d'ouvrir une brèche dans leur défense. Andréas fut précipité la tête la première contre le bastingage et le coup violent le plongea dans l'inconscience.

 _—_ Combat ! hurla la jeune rétiaire. Laisse le-moi, Aesh ! Défends les autres !

Aeshma s'efforça de combler la brèche, de rassembler les défenseurs qui avaient un moment hésité. Dont l'ardeur avait soudain faibli en voyant tomber Piscès et Sabina.

 _—_ Combat ! hurla-t-elle elle aussi pour rallier les gladiateurs.

Xantha se ressaisit, Aper et Anté s'encouragèrent mutuellement. Caïus tira Sabina et Piscès en arrière et prit la place du melior à côté d'Aeshma.

.

 _—_ Par deux fois, je t'ai donné une leçon, siffla Atalante habitée par une rage froide. Cette fois, je t'achève.

 _—_ À moi ! cria Perseus.

 _—_ Tu peux appeler au secours autant que tu voudras, ça ne servira à rien. Tu voulais ta liberté ? Je vais te la donner. Éternellement.

Perseus reçut de l'aide, mais elle fut balayée par l'intervention d'Aeshma soutenue par Xantha et Caïus, les flèches de Marcia et les pierres de Sham le frondeur.

Le combat fut bref, Atalante eût aimé le prolonger, donner une nouvelle leçon au gladiateur, voir la peur habiter ses yeux, l'entendre la supplier. Elle sauta d'un côté, feinta et sa lance trouva la cuisse du gladiateur. Elle enfonça d'un coup sec le fer jusqu'à la hampe, lâcha l'arme fichée dans les chairs et sortit les deux poignards de derrière son dos.

Perseus empoigna la lance et tira. La douleur lui arracha un cri. Atalante disparut soudain, la grande rétiaire venait de se jeter à genoux et de glisser sur le pont, pratiquement contre lui. Il voulut reculer, mais déjà les deux poignards de la gladiatrice, d'un grand geste, tranchaient. Atalante avait visé l'arrière des genoux. Perseus hurla de douleur et tomba en arrière comme un pantin désarticulé. La gladiatrice sauta prestement sur ses pieds Elle bloqua le glaive du mirmillon sur sa gauche, son poignard droit passa sous l'aisselle de son adversaire et d'un coup vif, elle trancha les tendons. Le poignard passa rapidement sous l'autre aisselle et réitéra la même opération. Un rictus narquois déforma la bouche de la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Je garde la mise à mort pour après. Qui sait si tu n'obtiendras pas la _missio_.

 _—_ Non ! Nooooooooon, hurla Perseus qui n'était plus maître d'aucun de ses membres.

Atalante réintégra les rangs des défenseurs.

 _—_ Joli coup, apprécia Aeshma.

Gaïa avait assisté à la scène. Elle révisa quelque peu son opinion sur la jeune Syrienne. Elle savait elle aussi faire preuve de sauvagerie.

 _—_ Bien fait ! entendit-elle grincer Marcia à ses côtés.

 _—_ Qui est-ce ?

 _—_ Un mirmillon, un sale con, je n'ai jamais pu le souffrir, répondit Marcia.

 _—_ Il s'est toujours cru malin, mais c'est un lâche, renchérit Galini.

Un homme peu aimé. Gaïa adorait le langage qu'employait Marcia, ce mélange de grossièreté et de préciosité.

 _—_ C'est marrant qu'il ait choisi de nous trahir, dit pensivement Marcia.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Il n'agit jamais seul.

 _—_ Besoin d'aide les filles ?

 _—_ Non, c'est bon, Jason, merci, fit Galini.

 _—_ De rien, fillette.

Galini tourna son regard vers le pont. Jason la bouscula et, à l'aide du pommeau de son glaive, lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête qui l'envoya culbuter au pied de la cabine. Les cris d'alerte se succédèrent :

 _—_ Gal !

 _—_ Marcia !

 _—_ Domina !

Jason avait déjà levé son glaive, Gaïa se jeta devant la jeune fille, Sham empoigna le gladiateur par derrière son bras passé autour de son cou. Jason le poignarda et le frondeur recula en râlant. Tishari n'eut pas plus de chance. Il voulut s'interposer entre l'homme et sa domina, le glaive lui entailla la poitrine de l'épaule à la taille. Il recula et perdit pied. Il tomba du toit. Marcia sortit un poignard.

Par réflexe, Gaïa, d'un coup du plat de la main l'envoya rejoindre Galini et Tishari sur le pont. Elle se retrouva seule face à un gladiateur. Une folie. Elle pouvait peut-être sauter ? Il sauterait après elle. Autant se mettre à genoux et lui offrir son cou. Pourquoi avait-elle chassé Marcia ? La jeune fille était gladiatrice, à elles deux, elles se seraient occupées du gladiateur. Elle avait oublié qui était devenue Marcia, elle la voyait toujours comme une jeune fille un peu folle et innocente. Elle s'était conduite de façon stupide.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais crevé une aristo, ricana Jason.

Gaïa tenait son arme devant elle comme Aeshma le lui avait appris. Contre un glaive ? Elle n'avait pas pu tirer une flèche, ça n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien. L'homme était trop près. Jason sourit méchamment et s'avança. Il avait anéanti le groupe des tireurs. Il tuerait la domina et il gagnerait sa liberté. Téos ne le retrouverait jamais. Il serait protégé par les pirates.

.

Aeshma avait eu la même pensée que Marcia. Perseus n'entreprenait jamais une action sans être sûr d'avoir du soutien. Qui ? Les pirates ? Mais qui encore ? Les trois valets qui avaient attaqué Tidutanus ? Seulement ? Trois valets ? Sans rire ! Ses yeux parcoururent le pont. Enyo et Penthésilée assuraient la sécurité du toit de la cabine et se battaient côte à côte. Les auctoratus se battaient aussi. Sabina et Piscès étaient à terre. Elle aperçut Aper, il était blessé, mais soutenait Anté du mieux qu'il pouvait. Caïus se démenait à côté d'elle, Xantha ahanait comme un bûcheron. Qui manquait-il ? Jason ! Aurait-il eu la bêtise de…

Oui ! Elle l'aperçut passer derrière Enyo, Penthésilée et le cordon de marin mené par leur capitaine. Où allait‑il ?

Le toit de la cabine ! Les tireurs ! Elle fonça en avant.

 _—_ Aesh ! cria Atalante.

 _—_ Défends, Ata. Et coule ce bateau ! cria Aeshma en se faufilant mortellement dans les rangs des pirates.

Elle vit Jason monter sur le toit, s'adresser à Galini. Elle jura quand la jeune gladiatrice se détourna du mirmillon. Elle vit le coup se profiler, la jeune gladiatrice basculer en avant, s'étaler sur le pont pour ne pas se relever, le mouvement rapide des deux frondeurs, le coup de poignard, l'un des frondeurs tomber à terre, l'autre disparaître derrière la cabine.

 _—_ Vas-y, Marcia, montre lui ce que tu vaux, grinça Aeshma entre ses dents.

Le geste de Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! Non ! Elle va se faire égorger.

Aeshma trancha, bouscula deux marins, lâcha ses armes, ses mains prirent appui sur le bord du toit de la cabine, ses pieds sur la cloison et elle se propulsa en l'air. Elle arriva en catastrophe au moment où Jason s'apprêtait à donner le coup fatal. Ses pieds touchèrent le bord du toit, elle poussa sur ses jambes et plongea sur le gladiateur. Il l'avait entendue venir, il se tourna vers elle, tenta de l'éviter, vit qu'elle n'était pas armée, l'attrapa à bras le corps. Ils s'écrasèrent par terre. Jason leva son poignard et hurla de douleur. Gaïa avait réagi à la seconde où ils avaient touché terre. Jason était sur le dos, concentré sur la gladiatrice à éliminer. Aeshma était mains nues. Gaïa n'avait pas réfléchi. Son poignard se ficha dans l'œil du gladiateur. Le temps d'un hurlement et il était mort. Aeshma repoussa le corps et se remit debout.

 _—_ Merci, souffla Gaïa.

Aeshma jeta un regard sur Jason puis, sur le poignard que serrait toujours la domina. Elle s'avança, tendit la main. Gaïa lui céda son arme. Une très belle arme constata la jeune Parthe. Elle essuya soigneusement la lame sur sa tunique et le rendit à Gaïa.

 _—_ Merci à vous. Mais merde ! reprit-elle irritée. Pourquoi avez-vous balancé Marcia ? Vous croyez que vous valez mieux qu'elle face à un gladiateur ?

Gaïa se replaça en position et recommença à décrocher des flèches.

 _—_ Non, un réflexe.

 _—_ C'était débile ! maugréa la jeune gladiatrice.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès du frondeur poignardé. Il ne survivrait pas. Jason avait dû lui transpercer le foie. Marcia se hissa sur le toit.

 _—_ Comment va… Aeshma ?

 _—_ Mon sauveur, plaisanta Gaïa.

 _—_ Et lui ? demanda Marcia en désignant le frondeur.

Aeshma secoua la tête.

 _—_ Gal ? Où est Gal ? s'inquiéta Marcia.

 _—_ Marcia, lui dit Aeshma. Tu reprends tes flèches et tu tues tout le monde parce que je ne veux pas finir noyée. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

 _—_ Oui, mais Gal…

 _—_ Je m'en occupe et je vous envoie un nouveau protecteur.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Le capitaine, Aeshma, envoie-nous le capitaine, lui dit Gaïa.

 _—_ D'accord.

La jeune gladiatrice sauta du pont, interpella le capitaine sans savoir qui c'était, transmit la demande de la domina et partit s'agenouiller auprès de Galini. La jeune gladiatrice avait le crâne ouvert et s'était éclaté une arcade sourcilière en tombant. Aeshma vérifia qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle l'était, mais elle n'assisterait pas à la fin de l'abordage. Aeshma la tira contre la cloison de la cabine et la laissa sur le ventre. Les gladiateurs sonnés un peu trop fort avaient tendance à vomir durant leur inconscience. Atticus lui avait conseillé de ne jamais laisser un homme inconscient sur le dos :

 _—_ S'il vomit, il est mort. Essaie aussi de mettre sa bouche légèrement en hauteur pour la même raison.

La gladiatrice plaça la poignée d'un glaive sous la tête de la jeune fille. Si elle ne mourait pas, Aeshma lui appendrait à relâcher son attention en plein combat et pire encore, de faire preuve de naïveté. Une leçon qu'Aeshma s'efforcerait de rendre inoubliable.

L' _ _Artémisia__ roula soudainement et Aeshma posa une main sur le sol. La tempête se levait. Il fallait donner un coup d'arrêt à cet abordage.

 _—_ Victoire ! Victoire, criait-on à sa gauche.

Des volutes de fumée montaient. Les défenseurs de la coque ronde avaient réussi à décrocher le deuxième lembos. Les pirates refluèrent vers l'avant.

Sur le lembos en feu, le capitaine jurait effroyablement. Il avait pensé la prise facile. Le navire marchand était de belle facture, il était isolé, il venait de Rome, promettait un riche butin et sa vingtaine d'hommes d'équipage ne constitueraient pas une menace. Les passagers, comme c'était toujours le cas lors d'un abordage, se parqueraient comme des moutons dans un coin du navire. Ils jetteraient les vieux et les laiderons à la mer et vendraient les autres.

Et puis, il y avait eu les pots explosifs lancés sur les lembos, et sur le pont de la coque ronde, une défense acharnée. Des vétérans de la légion romaine et des barbares. Des femmes barbares ! Et des archères. Ces putains d'archères avaient décimé les hommes, brisé les attaques. Un lembos avait brûlé et celui sur lequel il se tenait, n'avait plus de voile et le feu menaçait aussi de l'emporter. Il allait envoyer cette coque ronde par le fond.

 _—_ Sonne le sabordage, dit-il à son cornu.

L'homme gonfla ses poumons.

 _—_ Éteignez-moi cet incendie, aboya-t-il ensuite à ses hommes. À vos rames ! On rentre, la tempête se lève !

.

Des bruits sourds commencèrent à résonner.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lança Caïus inquiet.

 _—_ La coque, la coque ! cria soudain un marin. Ils défoncent la coque, ils vont nous couler.

Le même dialogue avait lieu entre Gaïa et le capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__.

Les pirates défendaient l'accès au lembos encore attaché à l'avant, ils sauteraient à son bord quand il serait trop tard pour l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Il faut les en empêcher ! s'écria Gaïa. Marcia, on y va !

 _—_ Domina…

 _—_ Tu veux couler, capitaine ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Alors, allons sauver notre navire.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

Enyo et Penthésilée leur ouvrirent le chemin, suivies des marins et des gardes qui avaient survécu. Gaïa et Marcia fermaient la marche. Elle avaient rempli leurs carquois de flèches et chargé le capitaine de deux autres carquois.

Atalante, Aeshma et le groupe mené par Antiochus et le second, entamèrent le même trajet vers l'avant. Quand ils dépassèrent le mât, Aeshma hurla « Combat ! » et lança la charge. Une charge en avant sauvage, armes brandies, supportée par des hurlements. Une charge effrayante digne des tribus celtes.

Avec de telles charges, les Celtes avaient tenu tête aux légions, ils en avaient massacré quelques-unes en Gaule, en Bretagne ou en Germanie. Stratégie de barbare qui terrorisa les pirates et enfonça leur rang.

Les hacheurs s'activaient sur la coque de l' _ _Artémisia__. Les filins furent coupés, mais les rameurs du lembos maintinrent leur navire contre la coque ronde. Gaïa et Marcia penchées au-dessus du bastingage tiraient.

Désespérés, les pirates restés à bord, repartirent vers l'arrière. Les défenseurs focalisés sur le lembos leur accordaient une trêve. Les pirates bloquèrent les porteurs de petits pots qui s'étaient attardés sans protection à l'arrière et les massacrèrent. Anté les remarqua, il appela Tidutanus. Le garde rameuta les six gardes survivants, Penthésilée se joignit à eux, Caïus la suivit et ils se lancèrent à la poursuite des pirates qui couraient vers la cabine. Anté blêmit quand les pirates, animés d'une inspiration soudaine, s'engouffrèrent dedans. Sa femme. Lydia. Il les crèverait tous. Pourvu les passagers se fussent solidement barricadés.

.

 _—_ Ils vont nous couler, il faut les arrêter, urgea le capitaine agrippé aux plats-bords. Il faut monter la voile aussi. Si le vent se prend dedans, on va chavirer et le lembos gêne la liberté de mouvement du navire.

 _—_ Ata, Xantha, Enyo ! cria Aeshma. On saute !

 _—_ Quoi ?! s'écria Marcia. Elles sont folles ! Aeshma, non !

Aeshma était déjà passée par-dessus bord, les trois autres gladiatrices suivirent.

 _—_ Par tous les dieux, grommela Antiochus.

Il prit son élan et sauta à leur suite.

L'arrivée des gladiatrices sur le pont du lembos sema la confusion. Les rameurs assis sur leur banc furent massacrés sans presque avoir pu opposer la moindre résistance.

 _—_ Elles sont folles, elles sont folles, murmurait Marcia sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle supportait les cinq combattants de ses traits, mais sa position en surplomb lui offrait des cibles difficiles à toucher et beaucoup de ses flèches se perdirent. Gaïa n'arrivait pas à atteindre un meilleur score et elle maudissait elle aussi, la témérité des gladiatrices et d'Antiochus.

Les hacheurs, à l'appel pressant de leurs camarades, abandonnèrent leur tâche pour retourner au combat.

Trop tard. Leurs adversaires bondissaient d'un banc à l'autre comme des chèvres, couraient sur le plat bord en distribuant des coups. Antiochus attrapait les pirates par leur ceinture, par le cou, par les bras et les lançait sur les autres comme des sacs de blé. Xantha avait opté elle-aussi pour la force brute. Elle fonçait en avant et jetait les hommes à la mer. Les trois autres, combattaient sous des armaturas légères, ils se montraient insaisissables. Ou presque.

Un rameur blessé tendit une jambe au moment où Enyo passait par-dessus lui. Elle trébucha, partit en avant et s'empala sur le poignard d'un pirate. Il lui assena un coup de poing qui la renvoya en arrière la figure en sang. Il bondit sur elle. Une main de fer le saisit à la gorge, lui broya la trachée artère et l'envoya dans un même mouvement par-dessus bord. L'homme coula aussitôt. La jeune thrace gémissait, une main serrée sur son flanc. Elle avait pivoté au dernier moment et le poignard, s'il l'avait atteinte, avait heureusement raté les entrailles, mais le sang qui coulait sur son visage lui obscurcissait la vue.

 _—_ Ne bouge pas, petite, c'est bientôt fini, lui dit Antiochus.

Il se reprocha de n'être pas intervenu à temps. Le sang coulait entre les doigts de la jeune gladiatrice et il espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il resta à ses côtés et balaya tous les hommes qui l'approchaient. Mais il n'y eut bientôt plus personne. Xantha fendit le crâne d'un dernier pirate et resta les bras ballants, épuisée d'avoir tant frappé.

Aeshma et Atalante affrontaient les derniers survivants. Une mêlée furieuse acheva le combat. Les gladiatrices repoussèrent leurs adversaires à l'extrême bout de la proue, un homme se tenait sur le haut capian recourbé du lembos. Une main assurait sa stabilité et il encourageait ses camarades. Une flèche le jeta à la mer. Aeshma et Atalante pressèrent les derniers hommes. Le lembos roula dangereusement et la pluie se mit à tomber à verse.

Antiochus appela Xantha :

 _—_ Trouve des grappins, jeune fille, ou nous allons rester coincés ici. Vite.

Xantha en avait vu. Elle courut vers l'arrière et revint avec deux grappins. Elle en donna un à Antiochus et ils les firent tournoyer avant de les lancer. Sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ tout le monde se gara. Les grappins se fichèrent dans les bastingages et les marins vérifièrent qu'ils étaient bien accrochés.

À bord aussi la bataille s'achevait. Le salon de Gaïa était fermé par une épaisse porte en bois qu'on pouvait barrer en trois points. Une sécurité en cas d'attaque. Les pirates, qui avaient cru trouver leur salut dans cette partie du navire, se trouvèrent pris au piège. Leurs poursuivants les massacrèrent jusqu'au dernier. Un garde reçut un mauvais coup et Penthésilée qui avait oublié qu'elle ne portait pas son scutum se prit un coup de glaive sur l'avant-bras gauche. Tidutanus la tira vivement en arrière et embrocha l'homme qui avait blessé sa gladiatrice.

Un mort, une blessée. Tous les civils sauvés. Anté soupira de bonheur. Il frappa comme un fou à la porte en appelant sa femme. Rachel et Métrios retirèrent les barres, Anté serra sa femme dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Métrios repéra Penthésilée et entreprit immédiatement de lui donner les premiers soins.

 _—_ Tu vas avoir du travail, Métrios, lui déclara la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Aeshma m'aidera.

Un choc sourd retentit quelque part à l'avant de l' _Artémisia_.

Aeshma ne l'aiderait pas.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le dialogue écrit qu'échangent Atalante et Aeshma quand elles sont aux fers :**

.

« Dommage que tu pues autant, Atalante

\- Tu sens très bon, Aeshma.

\- Saumure, pourriture et crottes de rat, l'effluve des dieux.

\- Dieux de quoi ?

\- Les dieux déchus.

\- Tu es la dieu de quoi ?

\- La déesse, corrigea Aeshma.

\- Tu es la déesse de quoi ? réécrivit Atalante.

\- Je prends la saumure, je te laisse les crottes. »

.

 **Subligaculum de lin :**

Sous vêtement servant de culotte aussi bien porté par les hommes que par les femmes.

Les gladiateurs portaient le même genre de vêtement dans l'arène, mais retenu par leur ceinture de cuir.

.

 **Les colonnes d'Hercule** : détroit de Gibraltar

.

 **La piraterie au temps de la Rome antique et son éradication par Pompée le grand en 67-68 av. JC :**

Clément Varenne. _La piraterie dans la Méditerranée antique : représentations et insertion dans les structures économiques_. Archéologie et Préhistoire. Université Toulouse le Mirail - Toulouse II, 2013. Français. (consultable sur Internet)

.

 **Pour tout savoir sur la navigation dans l'antiquité :**

Site Google : La navigation dans l'antiquité (publication sur internet d'un ouvrage écrit en 2002 par **Alain Blacque-Belair.** )

.

.

.


	14. Les survivants R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

* * *

.

.

.

Julia paressait, confortablement installée sur un divan. À demi-allongée. Sous le péristyle du jardin. Elle s'éventait mollement, profitant de la fraîcheur venue avec la première veille après une journée particulièrement accablante de chaleur. Quintus avait été invité à dîner et elle avait refusé de l'accompagner. Rien ne la retenait pourtant à la villa. Gaïus se trouvait en parfaite santé et Routh s'occupait de lui avec dévouement. L'enfant avait tété au moment où Quintus avait commencé à se préparer, il n'aurait pas crié après sa mère avant la fin de la deuxième veille et elle serait rentrée bien avant que celle-ci ne sonnât. Mais Julia avait envie de rester tranquillement chez elle. Au calme.

.

Deux mois après leur retour à Patara, elle et Quintus étaient toujours le centre des attentions de leur clientèle respective. Et si Sotérios, l'intendant de Quintus, avait, comme il en avait l'habitude, géré toutes les affaires de Quintus, Andratus, après avoir su que Julia était en vie, en avait laissé beaucoup en suspens. Il avait envoyé les affaires courantes, géré les urgences, mais estimé la présence de Julia indispensable pour certaines autres. Particulièrement celles qu'elle menait de concert avec sa sœur et celles qui concernaient la gestion du Grand Domaine. C'est ainsi que Julia avait replongé à pieds joints dans la vie trépidante qui avait été la sienne depuis la mort de Saul à Alexandrie.

Elle avait rejoint Patara au printemps, au moment où le trafic maritime reprenait après cinq mois d'interruption. Les négociants, pris de frénésie commerciale, s'efforçaient de rattraper le temps perdu pendant l'hiver. Les ports débordaient d'activité et les navires s'élançaient joyeusement sur les mers, emportant dans leurs cales les cargaisons venues d'Orient qui attendaient depuis trop longtemps dans les entrepôts de partir vers d'autres lieux. Les capitaines de sa flotte avaient rappelé leurs équipages, recrutés leurs pilotes et se tenaient prêts à charger dans leurs cales tout ce que Julia leur ordonnerait de charger et d'emporter au-delà des mers ce qu'elle leur aurait confié. Les commis remplissaient des tablettes et trépignaient d'impatience. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils embarquaient, ils devaient encore recevoir des consignes et des commandes spécifiques. Que rapporteraient-ils d'Égypte, de Cyrénaïque, de Sicile, de Grèce, de Judée ou d'ailleurs ? Ceux qui n'embarquaient pas, s'occupaient des entrepôts et des magasins, et préparaient des convois qui partaient vers le nord, vers l'Arménie et les régions orientales. La domina était rentrée, tous étaient en attente de ses directives.

Sa vie mondaine avait aussi repris et elle ne pouvait échapper à nombre d'invitations. Elle courait les banquets, les spectacles, les soirées, recevait sa clientèle, les marchands, ses gens. Obligations aussi bien sociales que commerciales.

.

Elle s'était inquiétée du domaine de Bois Vert et avait interrogé Quintus sur ce qu'il projetait de faire pour relever le domaine dévasté :

 _—_ Les brigands ont attaqué la veille d'un jour festif, lui déclara-t-elle un jour alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner. Tout le personnel n'était pas présent. Sais-tu ce que sont devenus les survivants ?

 _—_ Ils vivent pour la plupart à Myra. Les bergers s'occupent toujours des troupeaux dans les collines et certains ouvriers agricoles sont restés sur place.

 _—_ Quintus, Bois Vert employait une nombreuse main-d'œuvre. Des gens de ta familia, mais aussi des journaliers au fil des besoins et des saisons. Que vont-ils devenir sans travail, sans but ? Tu ne peux pas les entretenir à ne rien faire. Que va devenir le lait des brebis et des chèvres ? La laine ? Les cultures sont toujours sur pied. Le blé sera bientôt mûr, les olives vertes prêtes à être récoltées. Ton intendant est mort, tu n'as plus de gardes, le domaine va attirer les voleurs et tomber en ruine si tu ne fais rien. Et les récoltes seront perdues.

 _—_ Je sais, Julia, mais la villa a entièrement brûlée.

 _—_ Reconstruisons-là, décida Julia. Engage un intendant, de nouveaux gardes, de nouveaux ouvriers. Ne laisse pas le domaine à l'abandon.

 _—_ Je ne peux pas recruter que de nouveaux visages.

 _—_ Transfère-en certains de tes autres domaines. Si tu veux, je peux te céder Severus pour quelques temps. Il saura relancer l'activité du domaine.

Quintus s'examinait les ongles. Il se servit à boire et émit un grognement de contentement, le vin était agréablement épicé et pas trop sucré. Du moins, à son goût, parce que Julia s'était plainte du contraire pendant le dîner et avait ensuite ensuite, préféré boire de la posca.

 _—_ Quintus, tu m'écoutes ? l'admonesta Julia.

 _—_ Oui, Julia. Oh, oui. Je t'écoute même avec beaucoup d'attention.

 _—_ On ne dirait pas, rétorqua-t-elle agacée.

 _—_ Tu m'impressionnes, avoua Quintus d'un air penaud. Quand tu parles affaire, j'ai l'impression d'être un simplet.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas simplet, Quintus, se radoucit Julia. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tout cela ne t'intéresse pas.

 _—_ Euh... balbutia Quintus honteux. J'avoue que les hommes m'intéressent plus que le commerce.

 _—_ Mais Quintus ! s'écria Julia d'un ton navré. Il n'y a pas de commerce sans hommes. Il faut des hommes pour fabriquer des bijoux, pour tisser des tapis, pour produire de l'huile, du vin, n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui nous entoure, fit Julia en désignant d'un grand geste de la main le triclinium dans lequel ils discutaient. Tout ce que nous mangeons ou buvons n'existerait pas sans les hommes. Et le commerce sert ta ville et tes compatriotes. Ils vivent mieux grâce au commerce. L'opulence d'une cité doit plus à son commerce qu'à ses conquêtes. La Cilicie avait parié sur le butin de ses pirates et cela n'a mené qu'à la guerre et à la déportation. On ne peut pas vivre sur des espoirs de butins sans cesse renouvelés.

 _—_ Je le sais bien, Julia.

 _—_ Le commerce nous donne accès à de nouveaux produits, à de nouvelles technologies. Sans eux, nous végéterions, culturellement et technologiquement. Patara profite de ses échanges commerciaux avec l'Empire et le reste du monde.

 _—_ Nous aussi, ajouta Quintus goguenard.

 _—_ Gaïus aussi, ajouta Julia avec conviction.

 _—_ Julia, je n'ai jamais appris à mener des affaires, je n'ai jamais non plus réussi à m'y intéresser vraiment. Je sais m'entourer et j'ai toujours tout délégué à des hommes de confiance. Cela ne m'a jamais fait du tort.

 _—_ Tu es doué d'un charisme exceptionnel, Quintus. Tu inspires l'honnêteté et la loyauté.

 _—_ Ah, euh... Tu trouves ? fit Quintus un peu surpris d'une telle allégation. Vraiment ?

 _—_ Mmm, confirma Julia. D'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais tu as l'étoffe indéniable d'un homme public et quant à ce qui est de l'honnêteté et de la loyauté, c'est une réalité que j'ai pu vérifier à de nombreuses reprises.

Les joues de Quintus rosirent de plaisir et de fierté. Venant de quiconque d'autre, il aurait pris ce compliment comme une basse flatterie, mais jamais il ne ferait l'offense à sa femme de ne pas la croire, de refuser ce qu'elle considérait comme une vérité. Julia l'aimait, mais elle ne se montrait pas toujours très tendre envers lui et surtout, elle ne lui mentait jamais. Quand une chose lui déplaisait, elle le lui disait. Elle enrobait souvent ses critiques, mais elle ne les taisait pas pour autant. Son regard acéré se posait aussi bien sur lui que sur les autres. Même sa sœur n'y échappait pas. Julia pensait qu'aimer une personne impliquait d'être honnête envers elle et de ne pas fermer les yeux sur ses erreurs et ses égarements. Les six mois qu'il avait passé à Alexandrie lui avaient montré comment Julia avait fait sienne cette philosophie. Quintus avait toujours pensé que sa femme aimait aveuglément sa jeune sœur, il avait eu tort. Gaïa ne bénéficiait pas plus qu'un autre de l'indulgence de son aînée.

 _—_ Tu vises la magistrature, n'est-ce pas ? continua Julia. Tu aimerais être élu au conseil de la ville ?

 _—_ Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Une ambition ridicule et dangereuse ?

 _—_ Pourquoi dangereuse ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Quintus... Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Bois Vert. Tu n'as pas d'ennemis.

 _—_ Qui alors ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Si nous savions déjà pourquoi, nous trouverions facilement qui.

Le couple s'abîma un instant dans ses pensées. Julia espérait que Gaïa rapporterait des nouvelles de Pompéi.

 _—_ Julia ?

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Tu... euh... Est-ce que...

 _—_ Quintus ?

Le jurisconsulte, capable de tenir une assemblée en haleine, de défendre une idée avec passion si elle concernait l'interprétation des lois, leur application ou même d'en suggérer de nouvelles et de défendre leurs promulgations et leur légitimité, se retrouvait souvent sans voix face à sa femme. Il se concentra sur la jatte de pêches posée sur la table devant lui, prit un fruit, l'étudia soigneusement, le reposa, en saisit un autre. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Julia. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'embarras de Quintus augmenta. Julia lui enserra la tête dans un bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

 _—_ Quintus, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

 _—_ Accepterais-tu de t'occuper de la restauration de Bois Vert ?

Julia se mit à rire.

 _—_ Tu te moques, lui reprocha Quintus.

 _—_ Tu es un gros paresseux, mon chéri. Mais j'accepte. À une condition.

 _—_ Tout ce que tu veux.

 _—_ Tu prends des risques... le taquina Julia.

 _—_ Ah... euh...

 _—_ Je plaisante. Je veux bien m'occuper de la reconstruction du domaine, de la gestion des récoltes et des ressources, mais tu m'accompagnes. Tu es le dominus. Je n'ai aucun droit sur tes possessions. Tes gens doivent te voir, savoir que tu t'intéresses à eux. C'est à toi qu'ils doivent fidélité et loyauté.

 _—_ C'est d'accord. De toute façon, j'aime connaître mes gens personnellement.

 _—_ Alors, marché conclu, Quintus Valerius Pulvillus ?

 _—_ Marché conclu, Julia Metella Valeria, sourit Quintus.

.

Julia sourit mélancoliquement à la pensée de Bois Vert. Retourner au domaine s'était avéré un plaisir et une épreuve. Un plaisir, parce qu'ils furent accueillis avec des débordements de joie à Myra et que, prévenus, les anciens employés du domaine affluèrent à la villa et s'y installèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Une épreuve parce que Julia et Quintus avaient pensé ne jamais survivre à l'attaque, parce que le souvenir des combats sanglants s'était durement rappelé à elle. Elle avait eu peur de laisser Gaïa seule et sans soutien derrière elle. Elle avait été glacée par le regard de la gladiatrice venue l'assassiner et se souvint du choc qu'elle avait éprouvé en reconnaissant Aeshma parmi les assaillants.

Le sang de Quintus, sa déclaration d'amour, son courage. La sauvagerie et la gentillesse dont avait fait preuve Aeshma.

Aeshma, la meurtrière de Kaeso Atilius Valens.

Le voyage avait été plaisant parce que Gaïus les accompagnait et qu'il avait de toute évidence apprécié l'air marin et le roulis tranquille du navire qui les avait conduits à Myra. Sa présence fut fêtée dans la liesse. La modeste villa de Myra menaçait de craquer sous l'afflux d'habitants. La nuit, le sol était encombré de dormeurs jusque dans les moindres recoins. Julia avait précipité le départ pour le domaine.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de bâtiments intacts à Bois Vert. Astarté et Rachel avaient aussi bien œuvré que les incendiaires de Rome pendant le règne de Néron. La charpente des toitures avait entièrement brûlé et les tuiles qui les recouvraient, gisaient sur les décombres du premier étage. Le couple découvrit au grand jour ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en pleine nuit huit mois plus tôt.

Une villa ruinée, un personnel massacré.

Severus avait accepté de laisser un temps la gestion du Grand Domaine. Avec Julia, il fit le tour des bâtiments, accompagné d'un architecte, d'un ingénieur et de deux affranchis qui, le soir de l'attaque, se trouvaient dans leur famille. Severus s'entretint ensuite avec les ouvriers agricoles qui avaient continué à entretenir les champs et les vergers. Le sévère intendant éprouva un sentiment de tendresse et de fierté envers son ancien dominus. Par amour pour lui, par dévouement et loyauté, la plupart de ceux qui étaient employés sur le domaine, y étaient restés et avaient continué de le servir comme si rien n'avait changé, refusant de croire à sa mort.

Severus établit un bilan complet de l'état du domaine, des tâches à y accomplir par ordre de priorité. Il s'organisa avec Quintus pour recruter de nouveaux employés tandis que Julia redescendait à Myra avec l'architecte et l'ingénieur pour lancer la reconstruction de la villa, acheter des matériaux, recruter des artisans et négocier des contrats.

Quand ils avaient quitter Myra pour Patara, les moissons commençaient, le pressoir à olive fonctionnait et le domaine de Bois Vert avait pratiquement retrouvé tout son personnel. Les cales de leur navire étaient remplies de laine que Julia ferait traiter dans ses ateliers à Patara et de teinture pourpre provenant de l'élevage qu'elle possédait et qu'elle avait trouvé le temps de visiter.

Elle avait goûté la joie d'être accompagnée de Quintus, un Quintus affairé et efficient. Responsable. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble, échangé des idées, reconstruit ce qui avait été détruit, distillé de la joie, de l'espoir et de la reconnaissance dans les cœurs de ceux qui un temps, avaient craint pour leur emploi, pour leur futur. Leur vie dépendait de la bonne santé du domaine, s'il mourait, ils se retrouveraient sans rien.

Elle avait goûté la joie d'être accompagnée de Quintus et, de Gaïus. Elle veillait sur l'enfant comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, comme veillaient aussi jalousement sur l'enfant, la jeune Routh, son frère Tovias et la femme de celui-ci, Pagona. Les trois obligés de Gaïa protégeaient aussi bien l'enfant que les trois têtes de Cerbère étaient censées défendre l'entrée du royaume d'Hadès.

.

Julia se redressa à demi. Gaïus reposait tranquillement entre son bassin et le dossier du divan, un bras jeté en travers de sa mère. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête dans un geste affectueux. Ses cheveux étaient tombés et son crâne, seulement recouvert d'un duvet léger, avait la douceur sous ses doigts de la soie la plus finement tissée.

 _—_ Domina ? l'appela timidement Routh dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Andratus est revenu, il voudrait savoir si vous voulez le recevoir maintenant ou si vous préférez attendre demain matin.

 _—_ Andratus ? s'anima Julia. Est-il arrivé depuis longtemps ?

 _—_ Non, je ne crois pas, domina.

 _—_ Dis-lui de venir me rejoindre dans le tablinium. Pourrais-tu demander à la cuisine qu'on lui serve une collation ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Vous voulez que j'emmène Gaïus se coucher ?

 _—_ Non, je le garde avec moi. Je te ferai chercher si j'ai besoin de toi.

 _—_ Je vais rester ici, vous pourrez m'appeler directement.

 _—_ Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Je préfère attendre.

 _—_ Mais s'il ne se réveille pas, tu auras attendu pour rien.

 _—_ Ça ne fait rien.

 _—_ Installe-toi à ma place alors, dit Julia en se levant.

 _—_ Oh, non, domina, protesta la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas la peine.

 _—_ Ce n'est qu'un divan, Routh. Tu y seras mieux installée que par terre.

Julia prit Gaïus dans ses bras et le cala contre sa hanche. Elle rencontra Andratus sur le chemin du tablinium.

 _—_ Domina, la salua-t-elle respectueusement.

 _—_ Andratus, l'accueillit chaleureusement Julia. Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps. As-tu pu rencontrer Lucius Caper ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Viens vite te restaurer, tu me parleras ensuite.

Andratus ne protesta pas, il avait parcouru des centaines de milles, s'accordant de brèves nuits et des pauses qui prenaient plus en compte le besoin de repos de ses montures — il était parti avec deux chevaux, par peur de ne pouvoir bénéficier de chevaux frais dans les auberges qu'il trouvait sur sa route — que ses propres besoins.

Julia ne l'avait pas pressé de partir, elle n'avait exigé de lui aucun délai à respecter, mais il avait senti son inquiétude. Avant qu'elle ne revint à Patara, dès qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre et lu son désir d'avoir des nouvelles de Marcia Atilia, il avait cherché à contacter la jeune fille et découvert avec dépit et inquiétude qu'elle avait disparu. Marcus Severus lui avait appris qu'elle avait passé quelques jours au Grand Domaine avant qu'on apprît la mort de son père. Lucius Cornelius Caper le cornicularius du tribun l'y avait amenée. Elle était repartie avec lui deux semaines plus tard. On ne l'avait pas revue ensuite.

Andratus avait enquêté. Lucius Caper avait quitté la ville et personne ne sut lui dire avec certitude si la fille du tribun l'accompagnait. On lui avait déclaré que si une personne pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait, c'était Julia Metella Valeria. Mais Julia était absente, Valens était mort, Caper parti et personne dans la familia de Julia n'avait la moindre idée sur ce qu'avait pu devenir Marcia Atilia.

Andratus avait demandé une audience au propréteur Sextus Constans. Marcia, orpheline et isolée, avait peut‑être été solliciter son aide et sa protection. Le propréteur l'avait aimablement reçu, mais il ne savait rien. Il se montra lui aussi préoccupé et promit à l'intendant de se renseigner. D'autant plus, quand il apprit que Julia Metella Valeria était vivante et qu'elle s'inquiétait du sort de la jeune fille.

Andratus avait espéré accueillir Julia avec de bonnes nouvelles. Ses espoirs furent déçus. Il ne savait rien. Sinon, que son père avait été tué avec toute son escorte à la suite de l'attaque de son campement dans les environs de Podalia. Quand Julia lui avait demandé de trouver Caper et d'obtenir auprès de lui des renseignements sur Marcia Atilia, il avait délégué ses affaires, pris ses dispositions, s'était rendu à la caserne et avait demandé avec beaucoup d'insistance où il pourrait trouver le cornicularius du Tribun Valens Atilius. Un principal avait bien voulu répondre à ses questions. Lucius Cornelius Caper avait été rappelé au camp de Mélitène.

Andratus était parti sur le champ.

.

Il plongea les mains dans un bassin d'eau parfumée. Julia lui tendit un linge pour s'essuyer ensuite. Une délicate attention qui provoqua la confusion de l'intendant.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

 _—_ Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé, Andratus ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Je vous remercie de m'avoir confié Typhon et Tempestas, ce ne sont pas seulement des bêtes magnifiques, elles sont solides et sûres. Tempestas est un peu...

 _—_ … rétif et ombrageux ?

 _—_ Oui, il faut bien le tenir.

 _—_ C'est pourquoi, je le réserve à Gaïa. Elle aime ce genre de caractère, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Julia en pensant à sa sœur et à l'intérêt qu'elle avait porté à la petite gladiatrice. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû partir seul, Andratus. Je me suis inquiétée.

 _—_ Il ne fallait pas, domina. Et pour cette mission, je préférais être seul.

 _—_ As-tu retrouvé le cornicularius ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'as-tu appris ?

 _—_ Rien.

 _—_ Il ne savait rien ou il n'a rien voulu te dire ?

 _—_ Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

 _—_ Même après avoir lu mes tablettes ?

 _—_ Oui. Il m'a cordialement reçu, bien qu'il se soit étonné de ma visite.

 _—_ Que fait-il au camp ?

 _—_ Il travaille auprès du questeur.

 _—_ Tu t'es présenté en mon nom ?

 _—_ Non, j'ai simplement dit aux gardes en faction que j'étais porteur d'un message de Patara. Ils ont dû croire que je venais transmettre une demande ou un avis d'un marchand auprès de qui la Fulminata se fournit.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Il a réagi bizarrement quand je lui ai dit être venu en votre nom. Je n'ai pas su s'il était heureux ou contrarié. Il a seulement laissé échapper un étrange : Si seulement... et n'a pas développé. Il m'a posé des questions sur l'attaque de Bois Vert et le récit que je lui en ai fait, l'a rendu furieux. Il m'a demandé comment vous alliez et s'est réjoui de la naissance de Gaïus. Il vous transmet d'ailleurs tous ses vœux et ses sincères salutations. Vous le connaissez bien, domina ?

 _—_ Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois, Marcia aime beaucoup Caper et je crois que c'est réciproque. Il sait où se trouve Marcia, alors ?

 _—_ Ça, domina, je ne saurais l'affirmer.

 _—_ Comment ça ?

 _—_ La lecture de votre tablette n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Il l'a refermée et me l'a rendue en silence. L'homme aimable avait laissé place à un homme méfiant, hostile et... Je ne sais pas trop, domina, mais il m'a semblé triste. J'ai insisté avant même qu'il ne parle. Je lui ai rappelé l'affection que vous éprouviez pour Marcia, parlé de votre extrême inquiétude.

 _—_ Mais il n'a rien dit. Tu crois qu'il cache quelque chose ?

 _—_ Oui. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans avoir obtenu des réponses. Que vous ne me le pardonneriez pas.

 _—_ Tu es bien dramatique, Andratus.

 _—_ Je sais quelle importance revêt Marcia Atilia à vos yeux, domina.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas de famille, Andratus. Elle est jeune et isolée. Sa disparition m'inquiète.

 _—_ Caper a longuement réfléchi. Puis, il m'a déclaré que Marcia vous avait crue morte et que votre disparition l'avait bouleversée. Qu'elle avait eu besoin de vous.

 _—_ A-t-il précisé pourquoi ?

 _—_ Non.

Julia se pinça les lèvres. Où était passée Marcia ? Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Que lui voulait‑elle ?

 _—_ Domina, Caper sait où elle se trouve, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, il n'a rien voulu me dire. J'ai pris congé de lui, mais il m'a rattrapé avant que je ne me remette en selle. Il doit bientôt venir à Patara pour le compte du questeur. Il viendra vous voir.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Il ne savait pas. Avant la fin de l'été de toute façon. Après, les routes sont trop mauvaises en Cappadoce.

Julia soupira. Andratus avait effectué un long voyage. Pour rien. Le mystère entourant la mort de Valens et la disparition de sa fille perdurait, et il pesait sur ses pensées.

 _—_ Andratus, as-tu abordé avec Lucius Caper la mort de Valens ?

 _—_ J'ai prétexté la politesse, présenté mes condoléances pour la mort du Tribun, posé des questions qu'il aura pu mettre sur le compte de la curiosité. Il a parlé de brigands, acheva Andratus sans cacher que cette assertion le laissait insatisfait.

 _—_ Tu ne crois pas à cette version ? demanda ingénument Julia.

 _—_ Domina, Valens voyageait sous l'identité d'un principal, il était escorté par sept légionnaires, tous étaient des Triari. Ils ne transportaient aucune richesse. Valens effectuait une simple inspection sous le couvert d'avoir été envoyé comme principal par le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. La mission était officielle et n'avait rien de secrète.

 _—_ Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

 _—_ La mort de Valens a beaucoup été commentée en ville et même si la légion et surtout Lucius Caper n'ont laissé percer aucune information, les miliciens et les magistrats de Podalia ont abondamment commenté le meurtre. Un tribun assassiné et laissé nu sans sépulture ne laisse personne indifférent. Les voyageurs et les marchands se sont chargés de propager la nouvelle. Ici, à Patara, le forum et le port ont bourdonné de stupeur et de détails peu ragoûtants.

 _—_ Qu'as-tu entendu dire ? demanda Julia avec un arrière goût de bile dans la bouche.

Andratus lui raconta qu'on avait retrouvé les légionnaires en état avancé de décomposition. Quatre d'entre eux avaient été entièrement dépouillés de leurs possessions et laissés nus à même le sol. Quatre avaient été retrouvés plus loin dans des buissons. C'était grâce à eux qu'on avait su avoir affaire à des légionnaires. Les brigands avaient tout emporté.

 _—_ Comment Caper a-t-il reconnu le corps de Valens ?

 _—_ Grâce à son sceau, je pense.

 _—_ Mais tu viens de me dire que les brigands avaient tout volé. La bague de Valens était très belle. Un habile artisan aurait pu transformer la gravure sur la pierre et on y aurait vu que du feu.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina. Caper connaît le tribun depuis longtemps, peut-être l'a-t-il reconnu par un signe particulier.

Julia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Andratus fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ Domina... Vous savez quelque chose à propos de ce meurtre ?

Julia se troubla. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait commandité, ni pourquoi Valens avait été assassiné, par contre elle savait qui avait été chargé de cette besogne.

 _—_ J'aimerais seulement comprendre, Andratus. Si comme tu le penses, le tribun n'a pas été assassiné par des brigands, qui avait donc intérêt à le tuer ? Valens n'avait rien d'un conspirateur, il n'était chargé d'aucune mission d'importance, pourquoi ce crime, alors ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina. Peut-être était-il investi d'une mission dont personne ne sait rien.

 _—_ Personne, sauf celui qui l'a fait assassiner.

 _—_ Exact. Je tâcherai d'en savoir plus, mais...

L'intendant prit un air coupable et contrarié.

 _—_ Andratus ?

 _—_ Domina, j'ai envoyé des hommes enquêter à Myra, poser des questions. Je n'ai rien su non plus sur vos agresseurs. Et personne ne m'a dit que vous et le dominus étiez encore en vie.

 _—_ Nous avions donné des consignes très strictes. Ni moi ni Quintus n'aurions accepté qu'elles soient ignorées.

 _—_ Elles ne l'ont pas été, domina.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, Andratus.

 _—_ J'ai... C'était... Domina, j'ai cru que je vous avais perdue, déclara Andratus les larmes aux yeux.

 _—_ Mais je suis là, lui dit doucement Julia touchée par sa peine.

 _—_ Oui, sourit-il pauvrement. J'ai tellement espéré. Votre tablette m'a fait tellement plaisir, si vous saviez.

 _—_ Je te demande pardon, Andratus.

 _—_ Non, non, je comprends, d'autant plus que là-bas non plus, je n'ai rien su. Ni qui étaient vos assaillants ni d'où ils pouvaient venir. Il n'y avait rien à voler à Bois Vert.

 _—_ Il y avait moi et Quintus.

 _—_ Vous ne seriez pas partis à Alexandrie si ces hommes avaient simplement voulu vous enlever et demander une rançon. Vous ne seriez pas allés vous mettre à l'abri chez votre sœur.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ils venaient pour vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Qui, domina ? demanda Andratus qui prit son silence comme un aveu.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Comment vous en êtes vous sortis avec le dominus ?

 _—_ Un coup du sort, un inespéré coup du sort.

 _—_ Vous êtes comme Lucius Caper, domina. Vous dissimulez des secrets.

 _—_ Ne le vois pas comme une offense, Andratus, s'excusa Julia. J'essaie de trouver une explication à tout ça.

 _—_ Valens et vous, dit lentement Andratus. Les deux attaques sont liées, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Peut-être.

 _—_ Je vais renforcer votre sécurité, domina, et demander à toute la familia de laisser traîner ses oreilles.

 _—_ Andratus, ne commets pas de folies. Je ne sais rien, mais je suis persuadée ne courir pour l'instant aucun danger.

 _—_ On a voulu vous assassiner, domina ! tempêta l'intendant.

 _—_ Si on veut un jour savoir pourquoi, il faut faire profil bas. C'est un ordre, fit durement Julia. Andratus, je ne veux pas d'enquête, pas de protections supplémentaires, si je n'en ai pas fait moi-même la demande. C'est bien compris ? Si Gaïa serait ravie de te voir de retour à Alexandrie, je serais, pour ma part, extrêmement contrariée de devoir me débarrasser de toi. Définitivement.

Le visage d'Andratus s'empourpra.

 _—_ Je ne tolérerai aucun manquement à cet ordre. Si je m'aperçois que tu y as contrevenu, tu embarqueras sur le premier navire en partance pour l'Égypte.

Andratus connaissait Julia Metella depuis longtemps et il prit très au sérieux ses menaces. Il respecterait sa volonté, mais il pousserait la familia à veiller très étroitement sur elle, à surveiller ses fréquentations, les visiteurs, les marchands, qu'ils fussent des familiers de la domina ou des étrangers. Il ne mènerait pas d'enquête sans son aval, ne désignerait pas des gardes supplémentaires pour assurer sa sécurité ou celles de son fils et de son mari. Il donnerait des consignes à Routh, Tovias et Pagona, mais il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Julia pouvait se montrer dure et intransigeante. Elle l'avait assuré de son amitié, il ne ferait rien qui pût l'en lui priver un jour.

.

* * *

.

La tempête s'était annoncée aussi menaçante et incertaine que l'abordage de l' _ _Artémisia__.

Le capitaine avait vu les voiles blanches apparaître sur l'horizon, le ciel se couvrir de nuages qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que les voiles gonflaient, le vent forcir sournoisement, la houle devenir plus cassante et se couronner d'écume. Mais les voiles inconnues appartenaient peut-être à de petits navires marchands ou à une patrouille romaine, et les nuages se dissiperaient peut-être, soudain chassés par un vent d'altitude, la houle s'aplanirait.

Pauvres espérances !

Les voiles annonçaient bien des pirates et l'abordage s'était révélé violent et sanglant. Tout comme les nuages, la houle resserrée et le vent annonçaient bien une tempête. Le capitaine l'avait attendue, l'avait surveillée avec appréhension et comme les pirates avant elle, la tempête se jeta brutalement sur l' _ _Artémisia__.

Une forte rafale de vent suivie d'une vague vicieuse déclenchèrent les hostilités et les dieux mauvais réclamèrent un premier sacrifice. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'accident.

La vague souleva le lembos et, soutenu par le vent, le jeta contre la coque de l' _ _Artémisia__. Xantha se tenait fermement au filin qu'elle avait lancé et le choc, s'il la surprit, ne la déstabilisa pas. Antiochus s'était retourné pour prendre Enyo et la jeter en travers de ses épaules. Ils partirent percuter la coque, le lutteur amortit l'impact avec une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre se refermait instinctivement sur le filin qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. À la proue du navire, Atalante passa par-dessus bord. Aeshma tendit désespérément une main vers le capian, elle l'agrippa, mais sa main glissa et elle plongea aussi.

Le lembos rebondit sur la coque et s'éloigna à quinze pieds du navire marchand. Antiochus et Xantha se retrouvèrent suspendus à un seul petit pied des vagues.

Atalante avait réussi à se sortir de la proue du navire en agitant les bras et les jambes. Aeshma avait attrapé une rame, mais une vague souleva le lembos et elle lâcha prise. Elle vit avec terreur le lembos retomber sur elle. Il la rata de dix doigts, elle avala de l'eau, trouva la coque sous ses pieds et poussa violemment sur ses jambes pour s'éloigner du navire. Un réflexe stupide. Son seul salut résidait dans le lembos. Elle allait se noyer.

.

Un cri horrifié sortit de la gorge de tous ceux qui se tenaient sur le pont. Des bras se précipitèrent pour tirer les filins auxquels Antiochus et Xantha étaient suspendus. La gladiatrice fut prestement remontée, mais Antiochus pesait presque deux fois son poids et il portait la jeune Enyo sur son dos.

 _—_ Elles ne savent pas nager ! s'écria Marcia horrifiée.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle passa son arc au marin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, défit sa ceinture et passa sa tunique par-dessus la tête.

 _—_ Marcia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Gaïa.

 _—_ Je vais les chercher, répondit la jeune fille en jetant sa tunique par terre.

Xantha venait d'être remontée. Marcia s'empara du filin et cria :

 _—_ Assurez le grappin !

Un marin se précipita et bloqua le grappin sous le plat-bord. Avant qu'il ne se fût relevé pour demander à Marcia ce qu'elle comptait faire, la jeune fille avait sauté.

 _—_ Marcia ! cria Gaïa.

C'était une folie. La pluie redoubla de violence, l' _ _Artémisia__ roula. Marcia avait plongé dans l'eau dans un jaillissement d'écume, elle réapparut bientôt et se souleva au-dessus des flots pour tenter d'apercevoir Atalante et Aeshma.

 _—_ Devant toi, à droite ! hurlaient des marins sur le pont.

 _—_ Par Némésis ! s'exclama Xantha qui n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce qui venait de se passer. Où est Aeshma ?

Marcia nageait vers Atalante. La grande rétiaire s'obligeait à rester calme, mais elle se retrouvait submergée à chaque vague et elle luttait contre la panique. Un filin suppliait-elle, un filin. Aeshma ? Où était Aeshma ? Elle vit Marcia sauter à l'eau. Nager vers elle.

 _—_ Atalante, lui cria Marcia en arrivant sur elle. Reste tranquille, je vais te tirer de là.

Atalante se força à se détendre. Marcia passa derrière elle, lui passa un bras sous l'aisselle et lui crocheta la mâchoire.

 _—_ Détends-toi, laisse-toi flotter, je suis assurée.

 _—_ Marcia, où est Aeshma ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Laisse-moi, Marcia. Elle ne sait pas nager et elle a peur de l'eau.

Marcia jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, ni Atalante ni Aeshma.

 _—_ Marcia ! la supplia Atalante.

Marcia avait lutté contre les vagues et elle avait menti à Atalante. Elle n'était pas assurée, elle avait dû se résoudre à lâcher le filin pour aller la chercher. Elle devait maintenant se battre pour les ramener toutes les deux près de l' _ _Artémisia__ et récupérer le filin. Elle n'avait pas vu Aeshma depuis que celle-ci avait basculé dans l'eau. Et puis, même si elle la voyait. Comment pourrait-elle sacrifier Atalante ? Elle ne pouvait pas les traîner toutes les deux, surtout si Aeshma avait réellement peur de l'eau. En sautant, elle n'avait pensé qu'à leur porter secours, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les sauver toutes les deux. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui vinrent aux yeux.

 _—_ Marcia, supplia encore Atalante.

 _—_ Ta gueule, Atalante, ferme-la, lui dit rageusement la jeune gladiatrice. Si tu continues, on va se noyer toutes les deux.

Marcia se mit à nager avec la force du désespoir.

Gaïa scrutait la surface de l'eau. Elle vit Atalante et Marcia se diriger vers elle, mais où était Aeshma ?

 _—_ Là ! cria soudain le barreur survivant.

 _—_ Où ? le pressa Gaïa.

 _—_ Derrière le lembos, à l'avant.

C'était stupide, mais elle n'allait pas laisser la petite thrace se noyer sous ses yeux, pas après que Marcia eût sauté et lui eût montré la voie du courage et du dévouement. Gaïa ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Julia en face si elle ne tentait rien. Aeshma, parce qu'elle avait fait preuve de courage, parce qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour les autres, risquait une fois encore de le payer très cher. Cette fille avait la fâcheuse habitude de se croire l'héroïne de quelques récits mythologiques dans lesquels les protagonistes se jetaient dans de folles actions sans se préoccuper des risques qu'ils encouraient. Mais Aeshma n'avait rien d'une Héraclès, les dieux ne veillaient pas sur elle comme ils avaient veillé sur Persée ou Odysséus, et elle n'avait pas pour elle l'amour d'une magicienne aussi puissante que l'avait été Médée auprès de Jason. Mais Aeshma avait des amis : Atalante, Marcia, Astarté, des gens qui l'aimaient. Julia. Elle. La petite thrace l'avait sauvée d'un gladiateur renégat, elle avait sauvé Marcia des loups, l' _ _Artémisia__ des haches. Gaïa l'avait sauvée elle aussi des loups. Elle la sauverait des flots. Elle défit sa ceinture et passa rapidement sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

 _—_ Domina, gronda Antiochus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

 _—_ Mon devoir.

Gaïa escalada le plat-bord et sauta avant qu'Antiochus n'eût pu l'arrêter.

 _—_ Domina !

 _—_ Par Isis ! cria le capitaine. La voile, il faut remonter la voile sur la vergue ! Aux drisses, vite !

L'équipage partit au pas de course vers l'arrière du navire où se trouvaient accrochées les drisses qui permettaient de relever la voile sur la grande vergue située presque à l'extrémité du grand mat. Il se retourna vers Xantha et Antiochus.

 _—_ Sauvez-les si vous le pouvez, je vais essayer de manœuvrer pour rester à leur portée.

.

Le capitaine avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Treize hommes d'équipage, un barreur et son pilote. En comptant son deuxième barreur, le cuisinier-soigneur, lui et son second, ils n'étaient plus que treize et tous n'étaient pas en très bon état.

 _—_ Héry, dit-il à son second. Va chercher des bras. On ne pourra pas lever la voile sans aide. Et vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de deux marins en leur désignant Enyo. Emmenez cette fille à son médecin. Remontez ensuite pour la manœuvre. Emmo, tu es soigneur, va aider leur médecin.

 _—_ Bien, capitaine.

Le second partit devant avec le cuisinier-soigneur. Les deux marins attrapèrent Enyo par les aisselles et la soulevèrent de terre. La gladiatrice gémit, mais se laissa emporter sans discuter.

Le second, secoué par la houle, se cogna aux cloisons en descendant l'escalier et se pressa plus encore. Si la voile n'était pas remontée, ils risquaient de chavirer. Il remonta avec Tidutanus, Anté, Caïus, Spyros et les gardes. Les femmes les suivirent aussi. Rachel avait engagé Néria et les deux femmes des gladiateurs à suivre les hommes. Elle, resterait pour faire chauffer de l'eau et seconder Métrios. Anté avait protesté auprès de sa femme, mais elle lui avait justement répliqué que si l' _ _Artémisia__ se retournait, elle ne serait pas plus à ses côtes pour prendre soin de lui et de leur futur enfant.

 _—_ Tu attends un enfant ?! s'exclama Métrios ébahi.

 _—_ Oui, mais si je reste là, il servira seulement de nourriture aux poissons et moi avec.

 _—_ Je monte, décida Métrios.

 _—_ Non, medicus.

 _—_ Il y a des blessés sur le pont, rétorqua Métrios d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

 _—_ Je monte aussi, annonça Penthésilée.

 _—_ Tu ne pourras pas tirer sur ton bras, lui signala le médecin.

 _—_ Je te seconderai pour les blessés, s'il y a une tempête, ils vont tous passer par dessus bord. On s'en fout si ce sont des pirates, mais j'ai vu Aper, Galini et des marins parmi eux.

 _—_ Aper est blessé ? s'affola sa femme.

 _—_ Ce n'était pas grave, Lucia, la rassura Anté. J'étais avec lui, il s'en sortira.

 _—_ Je m'occuperai bien de lui, ajouta Métrios.

 _—_ Merci, Métrios.

 _—_ Penthésilée, tu viens avec moi. Les autres, quand vous aurez monté votre voile, vous m'aiderez à transporter les blessés dans la cabine, la domina ne dira rien, je pense.

 _—_ Il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne dise plus jamais rien, déclara lugubrement le second.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiétèrent Rachel et Spyros.

 _—_ Il faut remonter sur le pont ! urgea le second. Le capitaine nous attend.

Le salon se vida d'un coup. Il ne resta plus que Rachel et, à la porte, les cadavres qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter à la mer.

.

Marcia peinait, non pas qu'elle faiblissait, mais parce qu'elle avalait trop d'eau.

Elle tourna la tête pour situer l' _Artémisia_ , un filin traînait dans l'eau un peu en arrière. Un bouillonnement attira son attention. Gaïa surgit au sommet d'une vague, disparut dans un creux. Marcia redoubla d'efforts. Elle atteignit enfin la coque ronde, se laissa glisser de quelques coudées le long de celle-ci et sa main trouva le filin.

 _—_ Atalante, j'ai la corde !

Atalante se retourna et agrippa le filin au-dessus de la main de Marcia. Elle se hissa de quatre pieds et regarda derrière elle.

 _—_ Atalante, remonte, l'enjoignit Marcia.

 _—_ Aesh...

 _—_ Gaïa est allée la chercher, s'il te plaît, Atalante.

La jeune fille se sentait épuisée.

 _—_ Monte devant, lui dit Atalante.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Monte devant, Marcia, ne discute pas. Je t'aiderai.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est ça...

Atalante avait bien évalué l'état de la jeune gladiatrice. La coque de l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ malgré ses cales pleines, s'élevaient à plus de vingt pieds au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison. La jeune fille faiblit au tiers de la montée. Atalante monta rapidement jusqu'à elle.

 _—_ Marcia, prends appui sur mes épaules.

La jeune fille posa ses pieds sur les épaules de la grande rétiaire. Atalante se hissa plus haut, jusqu'à ce que Marcia se retrouvât accroupie sur elle. La jeune fille se redressa alors, s'immobilisa quand elle eut les jambes tendues et attendit qu'Atalante montât. Elles renouvelèrent deux fois l'opération. Antiochus et Xantha se penchèrent. Marcia saisit leurs mains tendues et fut brusquement enlevée dans les airs, ses pieds touchèrent le plat-bord et elle sauta sur le pont. Elle vacilla et Xantha la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombât.

 _—_ Vous êtes complètement dingues, grommela la jeune femme une fois qu'Atalante eut elle aussi été remontée.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu es allée te réfugier à fond de cale pendant la bataille ? demanda narquoisement Atalante d'une voix fatiguée.

 _—_ Les armaturas légères sont tarées, répondit Xantha.

 _—_ Aeshma ? s'inquiéta Marcia en retournant vers le bastingage. Où est Gaïa ?

 _—_ Ne va pas faire de folie, jeune fille, la retint Antiochus par le bras.

 _—_ Je ne pourrai pas, souffla tristement Marcia.

Les trois gladiatrices et le lutteur se penchèrent par-dessus le bastingage, essayant de repérer Aeshma et Gaïa. La pluie leur cingla le visage. L'eau bouillonnait et malmenait l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Où sont-elles ?

 _—_ Là, dit Atalante en désignant un point proche du lembos qui roulait et tanguait comme une amphore vide.

 _—_ Elle n'y arrivera pas, elles vont se noyer, murmura Marcia.

Elle attrapa la main d'Atalante. Soudain, l' _ _Artémisia__ gîta et ils durent s'accrocher au bastingage pour ne pas être projetés cul par-dessus tête sur le pont. Des cris retentirent à l'arrière.

 _—_ Nooon ! cria Marcia en serrant la main d'Atalante de toutes ses forces. Noooon !

Atalante s'enfonça un poing dans la bouche et se mordit les doigts jusqu'au sang.

En trois battements de cœur, le lembos n'était plus qu'un point lointain sur l'océan, une coquille abandonnée ballotté par les flots. La grand-voile remontée au trois-quarts avait pris le vent. Le barreur, l'ancre flottante, le maniement de la petite voile à l'avant, n'avaient pu empêcher l'inévitable. Le navire filait à toute allure. Le capitaine monta prestement sur le toit de la cabine pour aider le barreur. Il fallait prendre au mieux les vagues pour ne pas se briser, pour ne pas faire naufrage. Il ordonna aux hommes qui les tenaient, d'arrimer les drisses. Tant pis, s'il restait de la voilure. Mieux valait un peu de voilure que de risquer un accident. Si les drisses échappaient aux marins, la voile redescendrait et ils chavireraient.

La tempête se déchaîna : pluie cinglante, déferlantes, violentes rafales de vent, rien ne fut épargné à l'équipage. Métrios organisa tant bien que mal, le transport des blessés et trois hommes furent emportés. Un soldat, un valet et un marin. Galini toujours inconsciente fut balayée par une vague qui la délogea de l'abri de la cabine et l'envoya rejoindre la masse de cadavres qui valdinguaient d'un bord à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une déferlante les éjecta à la mer. Caïus, l'aperçut. Il la savait inconsciente, mais vivante. Il poussa un cri, abandonna, sans la prévenir, le blessé qu'il portait avec Penthésilée et plongea à plat-ventre sur le pont, il glissa avec une déferlante, empoigna la jeune gladiatrice par sa tunique et comprit son erreur. Ils allaient tous les deux passer par-dessus bord. Deux marins fermement adossés au bastingage arrêtèrent leur chute.

 _—_ Ben alors, gamin ? grommela l'un d'entre eux. Tu veux aller rejoindre les poissons ?

Caïus, trop impressionné pour lui répondre ou même le remercier, jeta Galini sur son épaule.

 _—_ Eh, attends, on va t'accompagner, firent les marins.

Les deux hommes crochetèrent les bras de Caïus et courbés contre le vent, ils traversèrent le pont comme des hommes ivres.

.

Une heure plus tard, le vent tomba brusquement et de la tempête ne subsista plus qu'une houle paresseuse et une pluie fine. Au mâtereau, aux drisses, sur tout le pont, les hommes se détendirent soudainement et l' _ _Artémisia__ , comme si elle avait été vivante, exhala un immense soupir de soulagement.

Dans le salon de Gaïa Metella, le calme soudain, si inattendu, fit présager quelque malheur. Métrios, Rachel, Néria et tous les autres se regardèrent le cœur serré. Penthésilée apparut. Elle traînait son blessé sans beaucoup de précautions. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

 _—_ Quoi ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? râla-t-elle.

Elle était trempée, sa tunique ne gardait aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour été blanche et elle ressemblait effectivement à un esprit.

 _—_ Quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

Silence.

 _—_ Je suis blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle lâcha son blessé qui tomba au sol en gémissant et commença à s'examiner. D'abord sa blessure au bras, elle était bandée et ne saignait pas dangereusement puis, elle se tâta tout le corps. Parfois, il arrivait qu'un gladiateur, gravement blessé, ne s'aperçût pas qu'il se mourait. On avait vu un rétiaire à qui il manquait une partie du crâne, courir sur le sable, heureux d'avoir obtenu la missio, quitter l'arène les bras levés au ciel et s'écrouler ensuite sans n'avoir jamais réalisé qu'il était condamné.

 _—_ Pourquoi on n'entend plus rien ? osa enfin demander la femme d'Aper. On est tous morts, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Hein ?

 _—_ Penthésilée, demanda Métrios. La tempête ? La tempête est finie ?

 _—_ Ah, euh, répondit la jeune femme abrutie par la fatigue. Ouais, je crois.

Comme sur le pont, les occupants soupirèrent de soulagement. Et puis, ils se congratulèrent bruyamment. Les valides tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres en riant, les blessés encore conscients sourirent béatement. Penthésilée les rappela à l'ordre :

 _—_ Quand vous aurez fini de rire et de crier comme des parmulari hystériques, vous vous occuperez peut‑être de ce gars-là, dit-elle en désignant le marin qu'elle avait amené. Il est aussi lourd qu'un palus et j'ai failli mourir pour le descendre jusqu'ici. Si c'est pour qu'il crève maintenant...

 _—_ Allonge-le, Penthésilée, s'empressa Métrios. Je vais m'en occuper.

La gladiatrice étendit les jambes de l'homme et, suivant les indications de Métrios, le coucha sur le côté. Elle s'assit ensuite dos à un mur.

 _—_ J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

 _—_ Je vais préparer à manger, décida Rachel. La domina ne m'en voudra pas si nous piochons dans ses réserves.

 _—_ La domina ne te dira plus jamais rien, annonça une voix épuisée.

Rachel leva les yeux. Un jeune garçon se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une jeune fille jetée sur épaule.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Rachel d'une voix blanche.

 _—_ Elle et Marcia ont sauté à l'eau pour sauver Atalante et Aeshma. Marcia est remontée avec Atalante. Mais le vent s'est levé avant que la domina et Aeshma ne soient remontées. Et euh... le bateau est parti, elles sont restées derrière.

 _—_ Aeshma et la domina sont mortes ?

Caïus hocha la tête.

Il avait entendu le cri de désespoir poussé par Marcia quand le vent avait gonflé la grand voile. Il avait relevé la tête et vu le lembos disparaître à l'horizon. Quand son regard s'était ensuite porté sur l'avant de l' _ _Artémisia__ , il avait seulement aperçu Atalante, Marcia, Xantha et le colosse. Aeshma et la domina ne se tenaient pas en leur compagnie. La familia avait perdu deux meliores aujourd'hui, dont une thrace qu'il admirait pour sa pugnacité et ses talents de combattante. Sabina était en train de crever. Ce chien de Perseus s'était montré plus cruel que le public assoiffé de sang pouvait l'être quand il se montrait injuste envers un gladiateur qui avait combattu avec courage et honneur, mais que le sort n'avait pas favorisé. Il ne savait même pas si Galini s'en sortirait sans dommage. Atticus n'était pas avec eux, Aeshma valait mieux que Métrios. Il fit doucement glisser Galini de son épaule à ses bras.

 _—_ Sauve-la, medicus, supplia-il, en posant la jeune fille par terre.

 _—_ Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir, lui assura Métrios.

Le médecin lutta contre le désespoir. Le salon était jonché de corps. Sabina était gravement blessée, Aper aussi. D'autres comme Penthésilée, Enyo, trois marins, un serviteur de la domina nommé Andréas et deux gardes souffraient de blessures plus ou moins bénignes. Si Aeshma... Dieux ! Atticus aimait tant la jeune gladiatrice. Que dirait-il quand il saurait qu'elle avait sombré ? Et, si elle n'était plus là, qui allait l'aider lui, Métrios ? Le conseiller ? Aeshma avait toujours été plus douée que lui. Pour diagnostiquer, mais aussi pour soigner. Il se sentait misérable et impuissant. Incompétent. Il avait besoin d'elle. De ses compétences. De son humeur revêche. De ses réflexions et de ses soupirs exaspérés quand il lui demandait son aide ou son avis, mais qu'elle lui apportait l'une et lui donnait l'autre sans attendre ni se faire prier. Et de son sourire heureux quand elle avait réussi un diagnostic, qu'Atticus l'avait félicitée de celui-ci ou d'un soin. Qu'elle avait répondu avec précision à l'une de ses questions. De son sourire quand ils échangeait un regard de connivence et qu'Atticus feignait de ne pas le remarquer

.

Marcia n'avait pas lâché le bastingage, elle prit de plein fouet des vagues, mais à chaque moment de répit, elle continua de scruter la surface des eaux mouvantes et bouillonnantes d'écume. Elle invoqua tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait et ceux même qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Incapable de croire à l'évidence. Antiochus vivait lui aussi le Tartare. Elle était là, à sa portée, intouchable, inatteignable. Il avait failli. La domina lui avait été enlevée sous les yeux. Atalante ne sentait plus sa main toujours prise dans l'étau des doigts de Marcia.

 _—_ Aeshma, Aeshma... répétait-elle incapable de croire elle aussi à sa disparition.

Trois cœurs glacés.

Xantha luttait contre les vagues, contre la peur d'être emportée, contre le roulis qui menaçait de l'arracher à son point d'attache, à son seul rempart contre la mort. Ils se tenaient sur l'avant de l' _ _Artémisia__ et le navire tapait durement. Antiochus avait refermé un bras autour de sa taille et lui assurait une plus grande stabilité. Quand la tempête tomba, si Antiochus ne l'avait maintenue, elle serait tombée à genoux. Le lutteur ne la libéra pas. Elle mit un peu de temps à réaliser que ses trois compagnons restaient figés, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Atalante murmurait toujours le nom d'Aeshma et Xantha n'était pas très sûre que le visage trempé de Marcia devait seul à la mer et la pluie, l'eau qui ruisselait sur ses joues. Elle tourna la tête. Le colosse qui l'avait empêchée de rejoindre les dieux marins dans leur royaume, portait un véritable masque mortuaire et cette fois, la gladiatrice vit parfaitement les larmes couler.

 _—_ Vous déconnez ?! maugréa-t-elle furieuse.

Ses trois compagnons, surpris par son ton agressif, tournèrent la tête vers elle.

 _—_ Vous pensez à Aeshma là. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une minable tempête aura eu raison d'elle ? Atalante, tu t'es assez battue contre elle pour savoir que rien ne l'arrête et que c'est une vraie teigne. Aeshma est incapable de mourir noyée.

 _—_ Elle ne sait pas nager, Xantha. Elle a toujours eu peur de l'eau.

 _—_ La domina sait nager, non ?

 _—_ On ne sait même pas si elle l'a rejointe, répondit Atalante avec désespoir.

 _—_ Je suis sûre que si. Elle nageait aussi bien que Marcia et elle n'aurait jamais sauté si elle n'avait pas été sûre de la sauver, rétorqua Xantha avec une inébranlable confiance.

 _—_ Et après... ? Qu'importe si elle a pu la rejoindre...

 _—_ Atalante ! la morigéna Xantha. Tu parles d'Aeshma. Peur ou pas, cette fille survit à tout.

Atalante ne lui répondit pas, Marcia ne lui expliqua pas que toute bonne nageuse qu'elle était, elle avait cru mourir et que, sans l'aide d'Atalante, elle n'aurait jamais pu se hisser sur le pont de l' _ _Artémisia__. Antiochus dévasté par la disparition de Gaïa ne trouva pas la force de parler.

 _—_ Vous êtes trop nulles, cracha Xantha avec mépris. Atalante, tu connais Aeshma depuis des années, vous avez été novices ensemble, tu l'aimes et tu dois être avec Herennius et Atticus, la personne qui la connaît le mieux. Toi, Marcia, tu adules cette tête de lard, depuis le premier jour. Depuis que tu l'as vue avec ces tarées d'Atalante, d'Astarté et de Marpessa qui l'adule autant que toi, casser la gueule aux deux tiers des gars de la familia. Elle t'a prise sous son aile, elle t'a formée. Sans rire, au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de toi ! Le truc impensable... Tu sais de quoi elle est capable ! Et toi, s'écria-t-elle pleine de vindicte à Antiochus. Ta domina, je ne la connais pas, mais faut être tarée pour sauter à l'eau sauver des gladiatrices. Marcia est l'une d'entre nous, mais elle ? Et je l'ai vue tirer à l'arc ! Non, mais vous l'avez vue ! Elle est géniale, je ne sais même pas si Diane ferait mieux qu'elle. C'est sa fille cachée ! Toi, aussi, Marcia. Où as-tu pu apprendre à tirer l'arc de cette façon ? De toute façon, c'est une guerrière et ce n'est pas le genre à se laisser couler non plus sans rien dire. Elles sont vivantes ! conclut-elle triomphante.

Ses trois interlocuteurs restèrent ébahis par tant de confiance innocente. Tant de crédulité. Sa foi si profonde. Son inconscience si manifeste.

 _—_ Vous ne me croyez pas ! cria Xantha rendue encore plus furieuse devant la mine perplexe de ses compagnons. Vous oubliez le bateau des pirates.

Silence d'incompréhension.

 _—_ Il était près d'elles, assena-t-elle.

Silence anxieux.

 _—_ Elles sont dessus, lâcha Xantha en haussant les épaules. Comment peut-on faire si peu confiance à des gens qu'on aime et qu'on admire ? Vous me décevez.

Elle se dégagea brutalement du bras d'Antiochus qui la tenait encore et partit porter son aide à l'équipage qui avait entrepris de jeter par-dessus bord les corps qui n'avaient pas été chassés par les vagues. Antiochus, Atalante et Marcia la regardèrent s'éloigner.

Xantha marchait à pas lourds, furieuse de leur manque de foi. La mirmillon était un esprit simple. Rude comme le climat qui régnait dans les grandes forêts noires de Germanie dont elle était originaire.

Elle combattait déjà quand le chef des pillards avait vendu Aeshma à Téos. Elle était peut-être la plus âgée parmi les gladiatrices. Une survivante. Elle avait formé Astarté à l'armatura de mirmillon. Castor l'avait aidée. Il était mort. Égorgé. Des années auparavant. À Pergame. Ce jour-là, il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Il n'y avait pas eu assez de sang versé au goût du public, le sien avait racheté ce manque. Astarté avait très vite supplantée Xantha dans leur armatura. La Dace était plus vive, plus intelligente. Plus douée, plus jeune. Habitée par une volonté que la Germaine pensait avec raison être motivée par son désir de supplanter sa condition d'esclave. L'habileté d'Astarté ne lui avait pas porté ombrage. Elle l'avait acceptée. Et puis, comme beaucoup, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Xantha avait succombé aux charmes de la jeune Dace. Astarté n'était pas spécialement aimée, mais quiconque était passé entre ses bras, pouvait ensuite difficilement la détester, et Xantha, qui était passée de mains de maîtres Germains en mains de maîtres Romains jusqu'à ce que Téos l'achetât, avait reconnu Astarté pour ce qu'elle était, sans jamais en concevoir de jalousie. Xantha était une bonne mirmillon, Astarté était une mirmillon d'exception et c'était bien ainsi.

Les deux gladiatrices et le lutteur reportèrent leurs regards sur la mer. La confiance aveugle que vouait Xantha aux deux jeunes femmes et à leurs qualités guerrières, sa quasi-certitude, après les avoir vues combattre, qu'elles appartenaient au monde des héros nés au cœur des légendes qui, depuis des générations et des générations, se racontaient au cours des veillées, avaient réveillé leur espoir. La gladiatrice avait peut‑être raison. Le lembos était à leur portée, Aeshma avait toujours montré une incroyable rage de vivre, la domina avait survécu à deux massacres. Deux volontés. Qui plus est, unies. Contre les hommes et contre les éléments.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Atalante qui s'empara de la main de Marcia. La jeune fille se serra contre elle. Unies par la même espérance. Atalante ne pouvait imaginer encore une perte. Pas deux. Pas Astarté. Pas Aeshma. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien pour Astarté et si Aeshma disparaissait aussi...

 _—_ Xantha a raison, elles sont trop folles pour ne pas survivre. Tu ne crois pas ? demanda timidement confirmation Marcia à Atalante.

 _—_ Je l'espère Marcia, je l'espère tellement, souffla Atalante.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma se noyait, elle battait des bras et des jambes pour se maintenir en surface. Une vague la submergeait, elle luttait, crevait la surface, ouvrait la bouche, avalait de l'eau, crachait, étouffait, replongeait, remontait. S'épuisait.

Gaïa nageait et vérifiait à intervalle régulier si elle se dirigeait bien vers la petite thrace. Elle arriva enfin à sa portée, tendit une main. Aeshma l'agrippa, tira la jeune femme vers elle et prit appui sur ses épaules pour se maintenir la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Gaïa sombra. Elle se débattit. Les doigts de la gladiatrice s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses épaules. Elle n'avait plus d'air.

Ne pas paniquer, penser calmement. Se dégager. Elle passa les mains sur celles de la gladiatrice, trouva ses auriculaires. Elle tira. Les mains se desserrèrent. Elle en profita pour les saisir. Elle fit tourner la jeune Parthe sur elle-même sans lui lâcher les mains et passa un bras sous son aisselle droite, coinça sa main gauche dessous, plaqua sa tête contre la sienne. Gaïa savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le dessus contre elle en temps normal, mais la gladiatrice se battait sans cohérence. Prise de panique, sa raison avait sombré.

 _—_ Aeshma, lui dit Gaïa à l'oreille, aussi calmement que possible. Je suis là, détends toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien, c'est fini.

Presque pensa Gaïa. Elle se retourna et ne vit... rien. Sinon des vagues, de l'eau déformée par la pluie, de l'eau noire et blanche. La peur enfonça ses griffes dans sa poitrine et elle suffoqua un instant. Où était l' _ _Artémisia__? Elle chercha désespérément le navire. En vain. Et puis, elle aperçut le lembos. Il flottait intact à une centaine de pieds. Leur seule chance.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu m'entends ?

Elle sentait la jeune gladiatrice tendue, prête à se battre si elle la laissait s'échapper.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu n'as rien à craindre, le lembos est à quelques pieds de nous, je vais nager jusqu'à là-bas avec toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas et nous ne noierons pas, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Détends-toi, Aeshma. S'il te plaît, la supplia Gaïa. Aide-moi, si tu ne te reprends pas, je ne pourrais pas nager jusqu'au lembos. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Aeshma...

Elle avait envie de l'insulter, de hurler, mais elle sentait le cœur de la petite thrace taper follement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration haletante.

 _—_ Aeshma, répéta-t-elle doucement. Shhhhhh. Si tu veux vivre, le combat, tu dois le mener contre ta peur, pas contre moi ou les éléments. Tu comprends ?

La jeune Parthe se tendit plus encore entre les bras de Gaïa. La jeune domina resserra son étreinte, mais frotta doucement sa joue contre celle de la gladiatrice. Deux vagues encore les submergèrent, puis tout à coup, Gaïa ne supporta plus le poids d'Aeshma. La jeune femme s'était entièrement relâchée et son corps flottait au‑dessus du sien.

 _—_ C'est bien, on y va maintenant. Respire, mais retiens ta respiration quand l'eau te recouvre. Surtout, ne te bats pas, laisse-toi faire. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Aeshma hocha la tête.

Gaïa déploya toute l'énergie qu'elle avait encore pour atteindre le lembos. L'approche se révéla dangereuse. La navire se soulevait et retombait brusquement, menaçant de les assommer quand elles voudraient l'aborder.

 _—_ Aeshma, souffla Gaïa. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour monter à bord.

 _—_ Je suis prête, domina.

 _—_ Il faudra que tu attrapes le bastingage et que tu te hisses à bord. Ensuite, tu m'aideras à te rejoindre.

 _—_ Mais, domina…

 _—_ Tu étais d'accord pour me faire confiance et t'en remettre à moi. Continue.

 _—_ D'accord.

Gaïa s'approcha. Les rames du lembos se trouvaient toujours en place, encore plus menaçante que la coque. Gaïa se faufila entre deux rames, elle se tourna pour placer Aeshma près de la coque. La gladiatrice observait la manœuvre. C'était dangereux et elle ne devrait pas rater son coup.

 _—_ Domina, quand je vous le dis, vous me lâchez.

 _—_ D'accord.

La coque se souleva de cinq pieds, puis retomba brusquement. Le plat bord ne se retrouva à un pied de la surface de l'eau.

 _—_ Maintenant ! hurla Aeshma.

Gaïa la libéra, Aeshma referma sa première main sur le plat-bord du lembos, effectua une reptation et plaça sa deuxième main. Une vague arriva et la gladiatrice s'envola. Elle tira sur ses bras, prit appui avec ses pieds sur la coque du navire et sauta. Le navire roula, elle fut brutalement rejetée en arrière et s'écrasa le dos contre le bastingage. Sa tête cogna violemment, une vague survint et elle repartit en avant. Elle tomba à quatre pattes. S'assit, se releva et s'accrocha au plat-bord, pour ne pas passer par dessus-bord. Le lembos se souleva. Quand il replongerait, elle devrait attraper Gaïa. Le mouvement repartit en arrière. La mer se précipita vers elle. Elle aperçut la domina, tendit un bras.

 _—_ Dernière chance, murmura Gaïa.

Au dernier roulis, une rame l'avait durement frappée aux épaules, elle n'avait plus de force, si Aeshma ne l'attrapait pas, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore attendre. Elle vit la main, le visage décidé de la jeune Parthe. Elle saisit son bras et une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet. Le lembos roula. Gaïa fut arrachée des flots et une intense douleur lui déchira l'épaule. Une deuxième main la saisit et elle se retrouva allongée sur le pont.

 _—_ Le mat, Aeshma, gagne le mat, eut-elle encore la force de souffler.

Aeshma la traîna jusqu'au mat. Pour y faire quoi ? La base était trop large pour qu'elle pût l'entourer avec un bras. La domina était à bout de force. Sa ceinture. Elle coucha Gaïa entre ses jambes, la tête posée sur son ventre et crocheta ses chevilles sur sa taille. Puis, tout en luttant contre les mouvements désordonnés du navire, elle défit fébrilement sa ceinture, la passa autour du mat et la referma. Elle passa une main dedans et la tint serrée. Elle passa son autre bras sous l'aisselle de Gaïa et la remonta sur sa poitrine. Elle bloqua ses jambes avec ses talons et coinça sa tête contre la sienne. Si le lembos ne se brisait pas, elle survivrait peut‑être.

.

Le lembos résista. La tempête se calma, la pluie cessa, le vent tomba. Gaïa avait perdu connaissance depuis longtemps, mais Aeshma sentait toujours sa respiration soulever sa poitrine et son cœur battre régulièrement. Elle resta éveillée jusqu'à ce que le soleil soudain, perçât les nuées. Il tomba sur le visage d'Aeshma, chaud et lumineux. Elle claquait des dents et des crampes lui vrillaient les bras et les jambes. Elle se força à se détendre, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise autour de la domina. Le soleil disparut derrière un nuage. Aeshma se sentait la tête lourde. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sombra dans une semi-conscience, peuplée de bruits, de vague, de vent, de froid, de douleur et de peur.

Bien plus tard, une vive lumière lui agressa les paupières. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel bleu s'étendait au-dessus d'elle. Elle regarda les nuages disparaître, puis elle posa la tête sur celle de Gaïa et, enfin vaincue par les épreuves et la fatigue, malgré le froid et la douleur, elle s'endormit.

Une soudaine sensation de froid et de vide la réveilla. Gaïa s'était redressée et se tenait assise entre ses jambes. Elle gémit.

 _—_ Domina ?

La jeune femme se retourna.

 _—_ Bonjour, fit-elle en souriant.

 _—_ Euh… bonjour, domina, répondit Aeshma décontenancée par cette salutation.

 _—_ La tempête est finie, déclara Gaïa.

Aeshma se redressa et se retrouva collée contre son dos. Son bras resté en arrière lui arracha un grognement de contrariété. Elle se retourna et désengagea sa main de la ceinture. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Gaïa pour assurer son équilibre. La jeune femme gémit.

 _—_ Vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiéta Aeshma.

 _—_ Mon épaule. Je ne peux plus bouger le bras.

Aeshma se recula pour se remettre debout. Gaïa lui ménagea un peu d'espace. Aeshma s'agenouilla devant elle. Gaïa croisa les jambes et lui sourit pauvrement. Aeshma remarqua alors que la jeune domina ne portait que des sous-vêtements. Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous êtes toute nue, répondit spontanément Aeshma.

 _—_ C'était mieux pour nager.

Gaïa observa Aeshma. Elle portait une tunique et ses caligaes. Il n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle lui eût parue si lourde. Aeshma toucha son bras droit. Une protubérance déformait son épaule.

 _—_ Vous avez l'épaule démise.

 _—_ Heureusement que je suis avec toi, alors, plaisanta Gaïa. Parce que tu saura m'arranger cela, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Gaïa put vérifier à l'instant la véracité de cette déclaration. Elle cria et quand Aeshma la lâcha, elle se frotta l'épaule en grimaçant.

 _—_ Domina, je peux vous examiner ? Voir si vous portez d'autres blessures ?

 _—_ J'ai envie de dormir.

 _—_ Ouais, mais si vous nous avez sauvées de la mer pour ensuite crever sur un bateau alors que je peux vous soigner, c'est vraiment nul.

 _—_ Tu as raison, mais je te retournerai la faveur ensuite, d'accord ?

Aeshma grogna en guise d'acquiescement.

Gaïa ne souffrait que d'hématomes, dont un large et important là où les rames l'avaient frappée. Par contre, son corps était dangereusement glacé et elle était très pâle.

 _—_ Il faut vous couvrir et il faudrait trouver à manger et à boire.

 _—_ Je t'examine d'abord et après on voit ça ensemble.

Aeshma portait une plaie ouverte à la base du crâne et elle saignait encore. Gaïa déroula ce qui restait de ses pansements. La plaie à l'épaule avait saignée et les points avaient presque tous sauté. Celle à la cuisse ne valait pas mieux.

 _—_ Aeshma, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La gladiatrice regarda son épaule.

 _—_ Nettoyez la plaie et laissez comme ça, domina. Ce n'est pas très beau, mais l'eau de mer devrait empêcher que ça s'infecte.

Gaïa utilisa les pansements pour laver les plaies. Elle s'efforça d'être douce et précautionneuse.

 _—_ Ça ira comme ça, domina. Il faut vous réchauffer maintenant, vous claquez des dents.

 _—_ Parce que tu crois que je suis la seule ?

 _—_ Je suis gelée aussi, c'est vrai.

 _—_ Trouvons à manger.

— Il faut aussi lancer les cadavres qui restent par-dessus bord. je vais m'en charger. Trouvez-nous des vêtements chaud et à manger.

Aeshma peina à se débarrasser des corps qui gisaient encore sur lembos. Elle se sentait vidée de toute force physique. Gaïa explora le lembos. Le navire n'avait pas prévu de partir pour une longue expédition, mais des vivres avaient été embarqués et remisés sous un faux pont. Le pain détrempé ressemblait à une infâme bouillie brune. Le fromage frais avait fondu, de la viande séchée baignait dans l'eau, mais pouvait être consommée. Elle tria ce qui pouvait être sauvé et jeta le reste. Elle saliva en découvrant une grande jarre d'olives et un panier rempli d'oignons. Diverses amphores contenaient de l'huile d'olive et de la posca. Elle apporta près du mat une amphore de posca, de la viande séchée, des oignons et refit un voyage pour apporter la jarre d'olives. Aeshma lançait les derniers corps à l'eau.

Gaïa n'avait pas trouvé de vêtements secs, mais elle rapporta deux grandes paenulas en laine. Même mouillées, elles les protégeraient du froid. Elle les étendit sur le pont. Et se laissa tomber près du mat. Aeshma lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, jetta à l'eau le dernier pirate et vint la rejoindre.

 _—_ Je t'ai trouvé de quoi festoyer, tenta de plaisanter Gaïa.

 _—_ Mouais ? Quoi ?

 _—_ J'espère de quoi satisfaire ton appétit.

 _—_ Je n'ai rien mangé depuis quatre jours, grogna Aeshma.

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de viande salée et le découpa avec un poignard. Si elle avait jeté les hommes à l'eau, elle avait pris soin de récupérer toutes leurs armes.

 _—_ Mangez, domina, l'encouragea Aeshma en lui tendant un morceau de viande.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Y 'a quoi dans les amphores ?

 _—_ De l'huile et de la posca.

 _—_ Mmm, débouchez la posca. On va garder l'huile pour l'instant. Vous n'avez pas trouvé de miel ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tant pis.

 _—_ Tu en voulais pour tes plaies ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ On pourra toujours y mettre de la posca, non ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu m'avais conseillé cela au Grand Domaine.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Vous avez bonne mémoire, domina.

 _—_ Je retiens ce que je trouve intéressant.

Gaïa déboucha l'amphore de posca et la tendit à Aeshma.

 _—_ Buvez d'abord, refusa Aeshma.

Gaïa leva l'amphore à l'attention de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Longue vie à toi, Aeshma.

Puis elle but à même le goulot. Le liquide alcoolisé, sucré et épicé, coula dans sa gorge et lui apporta chaleur et réconfort. Un peu trop peut-être. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Le sel lui avait brûlé la gorge et elle se mit à tousser.

 _—_ Domina !

Aeshma se précipita sur elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

 _—_ Ça va, ça va, se défendit Gaïa. Juste… Je crois que j'ai avalé trop d'eau.

Aeshma se rassit, Gaïa lui passa l'amphore.

 _—_ Fais attention, ne bois pas trop vite.

 _—_ Mmm, merci, domina. Et euh… longue vie à vous aussi.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur l'amphore qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

 _—_ Domina, je… je suis… j'ai… hésita-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir eu peur, honte de l'avoir montré, honte d'avoir manqué de noyer avec elle la domina.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, domina.

 _—_ Tu peux simplement me remercier, Aeshma. Je préfère ta reconnaissance à tes remords.

 _—_ Vous veniez me sauver la vie et…

 _—_ Juste retour des choses. Sans toi, ton camarade se serait fait une joie de m'égorger.

 _—_ Oui, mais…

 _—_ Tu es gladiatrice ? Les gladiateurs affrontent toujours la mort sans broncher. Ce n'est pas la mort que tu affrontais, Aeshma, mais ta peur. Il n'y a pas plus grand ennemi que la peur et tu l'as vaincue, de quoi voudrais-tu t'excuser ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je suis fatiguée.

 _—_ Ah, euh...

La gladiatrice leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis ses yeux sondèrent la mer. Les derniers nuages s'évaporaient et la mer peu à peu retrouvait sa teinte marine et brillante.

 _—_ La tempête est finie, non ?

 _—_ Oui, je crois.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, domina ?

 _—_ Aeshma, ne veux-tu pas dormir d'abord ?

Elle se leva et scruta l'horizon.

 _—_ Nous sommes en pleine mer, on ne risque rien pour l'instant. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? D'avoir chaud et de dormir. Finissons cette fichue posca, enivrons-nous et dormons. Ensuite, nous aviserons. S'il te plaît.

 _—_ D'accord, domina.

Aeshma porta l'amphore à ses lèvres et la repassa à Gaïa. Elle en profita pour manger des olives, mordre dans un oignon et dévorer deux ou trois livres de viande séchée. Elle laissa la dernière goulée de posca à Gaïa, tira à elle les deux paenulas. La laine était trempée, mais épaisse. Elles auraient chaud. Elle en tendit une à Gaïa.

 _—_ Déshabillez-vous, domina. Le lin ne tient pas chaud quand il est mouillé.

Elle retira elle-même tous ses vêtements et s'enroula nue dans la paenula. Gaïa se coucha à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait incapable de se réchauffer. L'effet de la posca avait cessé et elle claquait des dents. Elle se colla à la gladiatrice, mais rien n'y fit.

 _—_ Domina ? Vous dormez ?

 _—_ Non, je suis gelée.

 _—_ Moi aussi… euh…

 _—_ Quoi, Aeshma ? Si, tu as une idée pour me réchauffer, sauf si c'est pour me frictionner parce que je suis trop épuisée pour cela, je prends.

Aeshma se débattit avec la paenula.

 _—_ Venez contre moi, domina.

Gaïa se rapprocha et se glissa, enroulée dans sa paenula, sous celle qu'avait relevée Aeshma pour elle.

 _—_ Euh… non, domina, pas comme cela.

Gaïa leva vers elle un regard d'incompréhension.

 _—_ Peau contre peau, domina. C'est la seule manière de nous réchauffer.

Gaïa aurait bien haussé un sourcil licencieux ou repris la gladiatrice pour avoir osé lui suggéré une proposition aussi indécente. La provoquer par jeu. Elle renonça. C'était idiot et méchant. Elle se dégagea de sa paenula et s'approcha d'Aeshma. Face à elle. Aeshma fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

 _—_ Collez-vous à mon dos.

 _—_ Tu vas avoir froid.

 _—_ Non, ça ira et ce sera plus confortable.

Gaïa passa un bras sous la nuque d'Aeshma, un autre autour de sa taille, s'enfonça le nez dans son cou et ne bougea plus. La gladiatrice remonta les jambes et celles de Gaïa s'emboîtèrent dedans. Leurs deux corps coopérèrent et se réchauffèrent mutuellement. Le soleil avant de se coucher, sécha peu à peu les paenulas qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Elles tremblèrent encore longtemps l'une contre l'autre, Aeshma referma son bras sur celui de Gaïa, l'attirant plus encore contre elle, recherchant sa chaleur, son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser, le visage d'Atalante, celui de Marcia s'esquissèrent et s'envolèrent sans qu'elle fut capable de les retenir. Gaïa se pelotonnait dans son dos, leurs deux corps n'en firent bientôt plus qu'un. Elles se détendirent peu à peu et sombrèrent dans un sommeil sans rêves. Presque sans rêves. Gaïa gémit.

 _—_ Julia, murmura-t-elle en serrant Aeshma contre elle.

Elle déposa un baiser doux dans son cou.

 _—_ Je t'aime, Julia, chuchota-t-elle.

Encore un baiser, une caresse sur son avant bras, puis elle enlaça leurs doigts comme elles le faisaient quand elle et Julia étaient enfants et se rendormit.

.

Aeshma sortit de son sommeil en sursautant. L'impression de se noyer. D'être attachée.

Elle était attachée, réalisa-t-elle, quand elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de se retourner. Et puis, elle sentit le souffle dans son cou, le corps lové contre elle. Elle n'était pas attachée. Ses épaules se détendirent. Se tendirent tout aussi tôt. Elle n'était pas attachée, mais c'était tout comme. Gaïa la retenait prisonnière, un bras enroulé autour de son cou, l'autre par-dessus sa taille, ses doigts pris dans les siens. Elle grimaça. Elle désenlaça leurs mains, repoussa doucement les bras, glissa précautionneusement hors des couvertures et se leva. Gaïa grogna. Aeshma la borda soigneusement. La nuit resplendissait d'étoiles. Une grosse lune gibbeuse argentait une mer agitée d'un infime clapot qui tapait doucement contre la coque du lembos. Elle fit quelques pas pour se détendre les jambes, farfouilla à la recherche de la nourriture qu'elles n'avaient pas finie. Elle s'assit au pied du mat, le dos appuyé dessus, avala quelques olives et mâcha des lamelles de viande.

 _—_ Julia ? appela Gaïa d'une voix ensommeillée.

Aeshma se pencha sur la jeune femme allongée devant elle.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _—_ J'avais faim.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous voulez mangez ou boire quelque chose ?

 _—_ Viens dormir. Il fait nuit et j'ai froid.

Aeshma repoussa une paenula et lui découvrit une épaule. Elle posa la main dessus. La peau était froide. Gaïa frissonna.

 _—_ J'ai froid, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Aeshma la recouvrit. Elle se coucha ensuite à ses côtés, arrangea les paenulas et s'allongea sur le dos. Gaïa vint poser la tête au creux de son épaule et s'installa à moitié sur elle. Elle était glacée. Aeshma referma ses bras sur son corps et lui frotta le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sentît se réchauffer sur elle.

 _—_ Merci, Julia, grommela Gaïa.

Aeshma soupira. La domina devait couver une fièvre pour la confondre avec sa sœur. Dans le même temps, elle éprouva de la fierté et un certain sentiment de sécurité. De la fierté d'être comparée à une femme qu'elle estimait et que la domina aimait. D'être assimilée à une grande sœur. Un certain sentiment de sécurité parce que Gaïa, pour une fois, était sincère. Elle ne jouait pas avec elle, elle ne cherchait pas à la séduire, à la provoquer ou la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait seulement besoin d'elle, de sa présence et ne demandait rien en échange.

Aeshma avait trouvé étrange que Marcia vint la voir la nuit qui avait suivi son premier combat. Marcia était venue parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Son amour était sincère et innocent. Abechoura avait, elle aussi, parfois, voulu dormir dans ses bras et, à cette époque, Aeshma ne s'en était pas formalisée et ne l'avait pas repoussée, particulièrement si elle savait qu'Abechoura avait réellement besoin de sa présence. Aeshma n'aimait ni les câlins ni les caresses, mais elle ne les refusait pas s'ils étaient motivés par un besoin sincère d'affection et de sécurité.

Gaïa n'était pas sa sœur, elle n'était ni Marcia, ni Atalante, ni même Astarté, mais un lien les unissait et elle lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Elles étaient perdues en mer et isolées. Elles ne s'en sortiraient pas si elles ne s'unissaient pas. Elles ne seraient pas couchées l'une sur l'autre, saines et sauves sous les paenulas si Gaïa n'avait pas vaincu les flots, si Aeshma n'était pas montée sur le lembos et ne l'avait pas arrachée à la mer. Elles avaient survécu à la noyade ensemble. Même si la domina avait fait le plus gros du travail.

La respiration de Gaïa s'approfondit et se ralentit. Aeshma plaça des mains protectrices sur elle et se rendormit.

.

Gaïa referma la trappe qui donnait accès aux vivres. Elle avait tout trié avec plus de soin qu'elle ne l'avait fait le jour précédent. Il resterait les oignons et le fromage à rentrer. Elle les avait étalés sur le pont pour qu'ils sèchent. L'équipage du lembos devait comprendre à l'origine une soixantaine d'hommes. Les vivres avaient été comptés pour deux jours, peut-être trois. Elles étaient deux et elles avaient assez de vivres pour tenir un ou deux mois. La mer n'avait pas gâté outre mesure la nourriture. Les marins s'étaient toujours avérés des hommes avisés et précautionneux. Ils conservaient la plupart de leurs réserves dans des amphores ou des jarres soigneusement bouchées, le reste ne constituait que du superflu. Excepté le pain peut-être. Quoi qu'il arrivât, elles ne mourraient pas de faim. Gaïa sourit en pensant à Aeshma. La gladiatrice avait un appétit de dogue. Elle avait mangé comme trois le jour précédent et elle avait éprouvé le besoin de se relever la nuit pour calmer sa faim. Elle lui jeta un regard. Aeshma dormait toujours. Le combat, sa peur, mais aussi les quatre jours qu'elle avait passés à fond de cale avec Atalante l'avaient épuisée et affamée.

Gaïa leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis les reporta sur la petite thrace enroulée dans les paenulas. Le soleil dardait. La jeune domina n'avait aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient se trouver. L' _ _Artémisia__ filait plein est après avoir dépassé la pointe nord-ouest de la Crête. Le capitaine voulait éviter les îles et passer entre Rhodes et Lastos pour ensuite remonter vers Patara. La tempête avait brouillé les cartes et Gaïa ne possédait pas une science très développée de la navigation en mer. Le lembos dérivait vers l'est, mais quant à savoir s'il remontait vers le nord ou descendait vers le sud, combien de milles elles avaient parcourus, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas laissé la Crête au nord, parce que si c'était le cas, elles erreraient longtemps au milieu d'une immensité vide et n'aurait plus qu'à espérer croiser un navire de commerce. Peut-être, atteindraient-elles les côtes de l'Égypte, peut-être celles de la Cyrénaïque ou bien de la Judée. Mais dans combien de temps ? Si encore le lembos avait toujours sa voile. Gaïa se traita d'imbécile. Se pouvait-il que les pirates fussent partis sans voile de rechange ? Attendant inconsciemment le réveil d'Aeshma, elle n'avait pas pensé à fouiller la cale. Le navire devait avoir embarqué de quoi effectuer des réparations en mer. Il fallait aussi se garder du soleil.

Son exploration apporta son lot d'heureuses trouvailles : une voile de rechange, du matériel de charpentier, des rouleaux de bouts, une ancre, du matériel de pêche contenant du fil, des hameçons et trois harpons. Elle trouva aussi une caisse qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Aeshma s'était enquise de miel quand Gaïa lui avait demandé comment prendre soin de ses blessures et elle avait dû se contenter de posca. La caisse contenait tout ce dont un médecin pouvait avoir besoin pour soigner les blessures des hommes embarqués sur le lembos, marins comme guerriers. Il y avait même, soigneusement rangé dans un petit coffret, des aiguilles et du fil de crin. Les pirates se comportaient peut-être comme des barbares, mais ils semblaient connaître tout ce que la civilisation offrait de mieux en matière de soin. Aeshma serait ravie. Sauf qu'elle devrait apprendre à Gaïa à recoudre une plaie. Si la gladiatrice pourrait se charger elle-même de sa blessure à la cuisse, elle ne pourrait pas opérer sur son épaule dont la blessure nécessitait pourtant le plus d'attention. Elle hésita à sortir la caisse, mais ne résista pas à la tentation de surprendre la jeune Parthe, de lui faire plaisir. Elle porta la caisse et la posa près d'Aeshma. Quand celle-ci ouvrirait les yeux, elle la verrait et sa curiosité la porterait peut-être à l'ouvrir. Gaïa désirait surprendre son expression quand elle en découvrirait le contenu. Elle espérait un sourire.

Le front seul d'Aeshma dépassait de dessous la paenula. Gaïa remarqua les cheveux trempés, le teint rouge. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son front. La jeune Parthe était brûlante. Elle tira la paenula, tâta les joues, le cou et le torse de la jeune femme. Elle transpirait abondamment. Elle avait peut-être trop chaud ?

Elle se décida à monter un auvent. Qu'Aeshma eût de la fièvre ou pas, il n'était bon ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre de rester en permanence exposées aux rayons du soleil. Elle explora une nouvelle fois la cale, trouva une toile goudronnée, munie d'œillets un taud que les marins devaient utiliser quand ils faisaient escale ou qu'ils devaient dormir sur le pont. Elle trouva une longue perche et un croisillon en bois. Gaïa n'était pas une spécialiste de la construction, elle avait rarement dormi en pleine nature et n'avait jamais monté une tente, mais elle n'était pas sans ressources. Le mat du lembos était équipé d'un taquet qui devait servir à supporter l'une des extrémités de la perche. Elle trouva deux cales chevillées sur le pont, visiblement destinée à maintenir les pieds du croisillon. L'aide d'Aeshma lui eût été utile, Gaïa soupçonnait la gladiatrice d'être familière avec ce genre d'aménagement. Elle appartenait à un laniste qui, avant son installation à Sidé, passait avec sa familia plus de temps à camper dans les bois et les plaines qu'à loger dans les ludus. Aeshma lui avait d'ailleurs racontée qu'elle s'était plus souvent lavée dans des rivières que dans des bains, mais elle se refusa à la réveiller. Elle se débrouillerait sans elle, quitte à réarranger l'installation plus tard. La jeune femme méritait de se reposer et Gaïa avait envie, pour une fois, de se montrer gentille et attentionnée envers elle. Elle se reprochait leur dernière entrevue privée. Gaïa en gardait un mauvais souvenir. La jeune Parthe n'avait rien fait pour éveiller sa colère ou son mépris, bien au contraire. Elle s'était montrée polie, coopérative et talentueuse. Gaïa, quant à elle, s'était montrée odieuse et pathétique.

Elle sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour monter le taud, plaça la perche sur le taquet du mat, mit le croisillon en place et cala la perche dessus. Elle se débattit avec la toile cirée. Elle était lourde et de grande dimension. Comment allait-elle l'installer ? Fallait-il qu'elle la déplie avant ? Mais ensuite comment ferait‑elle pour l'étendre ?

 _—_ Il est plié de façon à être placé sur la perche et à être déplié ensuite le long de celle-ci, déclara soudain Aeshma d'une voix rauque.

 _—_ Aeshma ! s'écria Gaïa toute contente.

 _—_ Je vais vous aider, déclara la gladiatrice en repoussant les paenulas.

Elle se mit debout, vacilla, et avant qu'elle eût pu s'appuyer sur le mat, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tomba lourdement à genoux. Gaïa lâcha le taud et se précipita vers elle.

 _—_ Aeshma !

 _—_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura la jeune Parthe.

Elle brûlait comme si on l'avait jetée nue sur le sable du désert en plein midi, elle salivait abondamment, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et elle ne voyait rien, gênée par des lumières scintillantes qui lui brouillaient la vue

 _—_ Tu as de la fièvre, recouche-toi.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas malade, mentit éhontément la Parthe.

 _—_ Tu es épuisée et blessée. Laisse-moi installer l'auvent. Je t'apporterai à manger ensuite. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis quatre jours. Tu dois récupérer.

 _—_ Si, j'ai mangé.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Tu étais condamnée et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, votre chef vous avait promis un morceau de pain et un gobelet de posca par jour, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Couche-toi, Aeshma.

 _—_ Le taud est grand, il doit être lourd et c'est à moi de faire ça, répliqua la gladiatrice d'un air buté.

 _—_ C'est à toi de faire quoi ?

 _—_ D'installer le taud.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Vous êtes la domina.

Gaïa rit.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, se renfrogna Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas en état de m'aider, ni même de te lever et je ne vais certainement pas attendre que mon... esclave dit-elle en insistant sur le mot... soit sur pied pour me protéger du soleil. Dois-je aussi t'attendre pour couper ma viande, ouvrir les amphores et me servir à boire ? conclut narquoisement Gaïa.

Aeshma leva la tête vers elle.

 _—_ Parfois, je vous déteste, dit-elle d'un ton las.

 _—_ Domina, la reprit Gaïa.

 _—_ Domina, répéta Aeshma.

 _—_ Et les autres fois ?

 _—_ Je vous déteste aussi, domina.

 _—_ D'accord, déteste-moi autant que tu veux, Aeshma, mais cultive ton ressentiment sous les paenulas. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

 _—_ Ouais, vous n'aurez plus personne sur qui exercer votre pouvoir.

 _—_ Tu sais que tu peux vraiment te montrer insolente ?

 _—_ Vous saurez me le faire payer, murmura Aeshma dont la voix faiblissait à chaque réplique.

 _—_ J'y réfléchirai, c'est promis, plaisanta Gaïa.

Gaïa aida la gladiatrice à se recoucher. Elle lui demanda si elle devait la couvrir ou pas. Aeshma lui répondit qu'elle avait seulement envie de se plonger dans de l'eau fraîche, mais que tant qu'elle ne menaçait pas d'exploser, que c'était mieux qu'elle fût couverte. La jeune Alexandrine la borda, lui renvoyant sans le savoir, l'attention que lui avait portée Aeshma la nuit précédente quand elle s'était levée pour manger. Aeshma garda les yeux ouverts. Elle guida Gaïa pour installer le taud. Grâce à ses instructions claires et précises, la jeune domina ne perdit pas de temps à faire des réglages. Entre autres, pour tendre le taud et le fixer sur les plats bords du lembos. Quant elle eut fini, elle proposa à Aeshma de manger, la gladiatrice refusa.

 _—_ Il faut au moins que tu boives, Aeshma.

 _—_ D'accord, mais je ne peux pas manger, domina.

 _—_ Tu mangeras plus tard. Au fait, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, dit-elle en souriant.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu ne me demandes pas quoi ?

Aeshma avait envie de dormir, pas de jouer aux devinettes, mais la domina arborait une mine de gamine ravie et elle n'allait pas abandonner le morceau avant qu'elle eût obtenu satisfaction. Aeshma devait jouer le jeu, sinon elle ne la laisserait jamais en paix. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait dire maintenant ? Ah ! Oui :

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, domina ?

 _—_ J'ai trouvé du matériel médical, se félicita Gaïa.

En quoi était-ce si réjouissant ? se demanda Aeshma en faisant un effort de concentration.

 _—_ Ta blessure à l'épaule n'est pas très belle, observa Gaïa.

 _—_ Y a quoi ?

 _—_ La plaie est...

 _—_ Non, la coupa impoliment Aeshma. Comme matériel, y a quoi ?

 _—_ Des fioles, des onguents, des bandages, de quoi suturer des plaies...

 _—_ Je peux voir, domina ?

 _—_ Je vais te montrer. Tu as mal ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

Gaïa tira la caisse et l'ouvrit. Elle détailla son contenu à Aeshma.

 _—_ Il y a du barbarum, tu veux que je l'utilise ?

 _—_ Non, domina. En tout cas, pas sur l'épaule. Les points ont sauté, si on veut les refaire et qu'on met du barbarum dessus, on ne pourra pas. Les berges vont sécher et on ne pourra plus les coudre ensemble.

 _—_ Tu as d'autres plaies. Tu veux que je les oigne avec ?

 _—_ Mmm, mais il n'y a rien d'autre, domina ?

 _—_ Attends...

Gaïa trouva une fiole de teinture galénique et Aeshma approuva son utilisation. Gaïa en étala sur toutes les plaies qui couraient de sa tête à sa cuisse. Elle l'aida ensuite à se retourner sur le dos et la jeune femme resta un moment sans parler ni bouger. Aeshma s'inquiéta. Gaïa passa un doigt sur les cicatrices qu'avaient laissé le flagellum un an auparavant. Aeshma se crispa.

 _—_ Tu n'as jamais mal ? demanda Gaïa curieuse et concernée.

 _—_ Non, mais parfois, ça me démange, ce n'est pas très agréable.

 _—_ Je ne t'aurais jamais connue sans ça, déclara pensivement Gaïa.

 _—_ Sans quoi ?

 _—_ Sans cette punition.

Aeshma ne comprit pas le rapport, mais c'était sans importance. Gaïa finit de la soigner. Elle lui demanda ensuite, comment elle voulait s'installer, l'aida à boire et la borda une nouvelle fois. Elle lui proposa des graines de chanvre à mâcher.

 _—_ Plus tard, domina.

Gaïa hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'activa à ranger les fioles qu'elle avait sorties de la caisse.

 _—_ Euh, domina ? la rappela Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui ? répondit Gaïa en se tournant vers elle.

 _—_ Merci, souffla la gladiatrice en détournant le regard.

 _—_ Repose-toi, Aeshma, lui dit gentiment Gaïa.

La petite thrace hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

.

Elle se réveilla par intermittence, en grognant ou en gémissant. Durant la journée, Gaïa apparaissait auprès d'elle, dès qu'elle l'entendait. Elle la faisait boire, vérifiait l'état de ses blessures, sa température corporelle. Durant la nuit, Aeshma ouvrit parfois les yeux sur la nuque ou sur le cou de la domina. Gaïa dormait avec elle sous les paenulas. Elle était habillée, Aeshma ne portait toujours aucun vêtement. Elle se demanda si la domina la collait intentionnellement ou pas. Si elle profitait de sa faiblesse. Puis, elle s'aperçut que, quand elle se réveillait pendant la nuit, ce n'était pas toujours la domina qui avait posé une main sur sa hanche ou passé un bras autour de sa taille ou de ses épaules. Que ce n'était pas toujours elle qui dormait le nez dans ses cheveux ou dans son cou. Aeshma avait retrouvé maintes fois sa propre main abandonnée sur le corps Gaïa et la domina lui soufflait parfois dans le cou dans son sommeil parce qu'Aeshma la maintenait d'une main ferme contre elle et que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas bouger.

Aeshma ne trouva pas que leurs nuits prêtaient à confusion. Au début, elle ne réalisa pas bien qu'elle partageait beaucoup d'intimité physique avec la domina et ensuite, elle l'avait accepté comme un fait naturel. Elle se sentait faible, épuisée, elle avait alternativement froid ou chaud et la présence de la domina auprès d'elle lui apportait un indéniable réconfort physique.

Elle aurait fait pareil à sa place se raisonna-telle d'ailleurs la quatrième nuit. Enfin, peut-être. Avec Atalante ? Indéniablement. Avec Astarté ? Ouais, aussi. Avec Atticus ? Oui. Marpessa ? Pourquoi Marpessa ? Saucia aussi ? Daoud ? Non, pas lui. Avec Abechoura, c'était sûr, Bivar ou sa mère ? Non, eux ils étaient tous morts. Avec Marcia ? Elle aimait bien l'auctorata. Et avec Gaïa ? Pourquoi la domina était-elle si méchante ? Si stupide ? Elle se tourna et chercha Gaïa. Elle cala son front contre sa poitrine. Gaïa gémit et passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle n'était peut-être si détestable que cela, pensa Aeshma en se frottant le front contre elle. Peut-être que son arrogance et sa suffisance cachaient quelqu'un qui ressemblait bien plus à Julia Metella Valeria que Gaïa ne voulait l'admettre. Aeshma aimait bien Julia et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Elle frissonna. Elle se sentait glacée, inondée de sueur. Elle passa une main dans le dos de la domina et la serra contre elle pour se réchauffer. Elle se rendormit sans relâcher son étreinte.

Gaïa se révéla moins sereine que la jeune gladiatrice.

Coucher à côté d'elle, lui avait pourtant semblé avisé. Si l'état de la jeune femme se dégradait pendant la nuit, elle le saurait immédiatement. Si elle avait soif, faim ou si elle souffrait, elle pourrait pallier ses besoins sans attendre.

Se réveiller collée au corps nu de la jeune femme, la troubla beaucoup plus. Aeshma l'enlaçait parfois pendant son sommeil et sentir son souffle dans son cou ou son oreille la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était pire quand elle se réveillait dans la position inverse. Quand pendant la nuit, c'était elle qui avait enlacé la gladiatrice, posé une main sur son épaule, sa taille ou sa hanche. Quand elle respirait son odeur à pleine narine, que son corps irradiait de chaleur et qu'elle se réveillait parfois dégoulinante de sueur. Elle avait déjà partagé ses nuits avec Julia ou Lucia. Elle avait parfois dormi avec des amants ou des amantes, mais la gladiatrice n'était ni Lucia, ni Julia, ni son amante. Gaïa l'avait désirée, elles avaient couché ensemble, elle en avait voulu à la petite thrace, mais elle avait pourtant continué à penser à elle, à la désirer. Et maintenant ?

La présence de la gladiatrice la déstabilisait, mais elle ne dormait pas avec elle dans l'espoir de partager une étreinte et la jeune Parthe n'avait pas éveillé son désir. Quand elle se réveillait dans ses bras ou qu'elle se retrouvait une main posée sur sa taille nue, elle se sentait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisa à qui appartenait le corps contre lequel elle se blottissait. Elle doutait qu'Aeshma appréciât cette intimité qu'elle vivait dans une demi-inconscience. Elle ne donnait pas l'air d'aimer dormir abandonnée paisiblement dans les bras de quelqu'un ou de quelqu'une.

Gaïa n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais elle oubliait trop souvent qu'Aeshma n'était pas née une sica à la main. Marcia ne lui avait pas non plus raconté que la jeune Parthe l'avait accueillie dans son lit et que celle-ci n'avait pas protesté quand elle l'avait suppliée de la laisser dormir dans ses bras, qu'Aeshma avait accepté son besoin de tendresse et qu'elle ne lui avait pas reproché ses larmes.

Gaïa aurait dû réfléchir à ce qui faisait que, Marcia, Atalante ou Astarté l'aimaient, à ce pourquoi Julia, elle aussi, éprouvait de l'affection pour la jeune gladiatrice. Elle aurait alors vécu plus sereinement ses nuits en compagnie d'Aeshma.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Triarius** : nom donné aux légionnaires les plus expérimentés au sein de la légion.

Habituellement, la légion est composée de 6 000 hommes organisés en dix cohortes de six cents hommes. Ces cohortes sont subdivisées en trois manipules, chacune composée de deux centuries. On regroupait, au sein des manipules, les hommes selon leur âge ou leur expérience.

Une manipule de hastati : les plus jeunes parmi les légionnaires.

Une manipule de principes : les légionnaires d'âge mûr.

Une manipule de triari : les légionnaires le plus expérimentés.


	15. Les filles de Thétis R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XV**

* * *

.

.

.

Gaïa surveillait la ligne qu'elle avait jetée à l'arrière du lembos. Elle tirait dessus de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien pris. Elle n'était pas vraiment une grande spécialiste de la pêche en mer, mais elle avait souvent vu les marins s'y adonner, et quand elle s'ennuyait lors d'une traversée, elle les observait préparer leur ligne, y accrocher les hameçons, piquer des appâts dessus. Elle pensait qu'à chaque ligne, on accrochait un hameçon. Un marin lui avait montré qu'elle avait tort. On pouvait accrocher plusieurs hameçons à une seule ligne. Il lui avait même appris à monter une ligne.

Aeshma dormait.

Gaïa avait craint pour la vie de la jeune gladiatrice. Accablée par la fièvre, en sueur, elle avait oscillé entre délire et inconscience pendant quatre nuits et trois jours. Elle avait beaucoup parlé, mais essentiellement en Parthe, une langue que Gaïa, si elle n'y était pas totalement étrangère, ne maîtrisait pas. Elle avait saisi des mots, des noms dont l'un revenait sans cesse et des bribes de phrases, incapable de savoir si Aeshma tenait un discours cohérent ou complètement délirant. Elle avait aussi craché des insultes en latin, maugréé en grec des encouragements ou des reproches. Gaïa était restée saisie et complètement ébahie, quand Aeshma s'était lancée dans ce qu'elle reconnut être une leçon de grammaire grecque. L'évocation d'Atalante à cette occasion la laissa perplexe.

En se réveillant le matin, Gaïa s'était une fois encore trouvée enlacée à la jeune gladiatrice. Son menton reposait sur le sommet de son crâne et le front d'Aeshma s'appuyait sur le haut de sa poitrine, les bras repliés contre elle. Gaïa avait quant à elle un bras passé par-dessus sa taille. Elle avait posé sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et pour une fois, elle ne s'y était pas brûlée la main. Elle avait ensuite passé sa main sur son front. La fièvre était passée et la gladiatrice ne baignait plus dans sa sueur. Par contre, elle dormait profondément et n'avait pas réagi quand Gaïa s'était levée.

La jeune Alexandrine s'était beaucoup inquiétée. Seule, avec une femme dont elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle survivrait, perdue en mer, elle avait guetté pendant des heures, à s'en brûler les yeux, l'horizon à la recherche d'une voile ou d'une terre. Assise, tendue. Elle avait passé trois jours, obnubilée par l'état de santé d'Aeshma et l'espoir d'un secours. Elle s'était nourrie distraitement et insuffisamment, plus par discipline que par faim. Elle avait mal dormi, tourmentée par l'angoisse et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers la petite thrace.

L'amélioration de l'état d'Aeshma, l'avait sortie de sa routine abrutissante, de l'apathie dont elle faisait preuve dès qu'elle ne se souciait pas du sort de la gladiatrice. Si Aeshma avait vaincu sa fièvre, elle se lèverait bientôt. Gaïa s'était souvenue du matériel de pêche. La Parthe apprécierait peut-être de manger de la nourriture fraîche. Elles avaient de l'huile, de la posca et du sel. Elle pourrait lui préparer un plat de poisson cru. Avec du garum, cela eût été meilleur, mais elle devrait se contenter de ce que la Fortune lui avait octroyé. Elle pensa avec dépit et amertume que l' _ _Artémisia__ en rapportait une pleine cargaison dans ses cales. Du garum de Pompéi, le meilleur de tout l'Empire.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Elle ne doutait pas que l' _ _Artémisia__ fût sauvé. Qu'Antiochus et Marcia eussent survécu. Les portes de son salon étaient solides, Néria et Rachel, si elles n'étaient pas sorties sur le pont, avaient elles aussi dû survivre sans dommages à l'abordage. L' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ une fois ses avaries réparées, sa route retrouvée, ferait cap sur Patara. Que raconteraient le capitaine et Antiochus à Julia ? Sa mort ? Sa disparition ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser croire à sa sœur qu'elle était morte. Julia ne méritait pas de se confronter à une telle douleur. À un mensonge.

La fureur commença à lui serrer le cœur. Elle tira sur la ligne, sentit une tension et ses pensées prirent un autre chemin. Un chemin plus pragmatique, plus immédiat. Avant de courir rassurer Julia, elle devait encore survivre. À deux, le chemin serait plus aisé.

Elle remonta une grosse bonite. Elle pesait au moins dix livres et la chair ferme du poisson se prêtait particulièrement bien à être consommée crue. Elle s'appliqua à la préparation de son plat. Elle vida d'abord le poisson, l'écailla, retira les parures qu'elle réserva en vue de s'en servir comme appât pour ses pêches futures, leva les filets et les découpa en fines lamelles. Elle n'avait rien d'une cuisinière, beaucoup de chair fut perdue, mais elle veilla à retirer toutes les arrêtes et la découpe palliait son manque de dextérité. Elle lava une jatte de terre cuite, y versa de l'huile dans laquelle étaient conservées les olives, un peu de posca et rajouta du sel. L'huile des olives aromatiserait le poisson. En la goûtant, Gaïa y avait reconnu du romarin, du laurier, de la coriandre, du thym et du fenouil. La posca y ajouterait une pointe de vinaigre et le goût sucré du miel, tant pis si ensuite, la coriandre, qu'on retrouvait en quantité dans la posca, risquait de supplanter toute autre saveur. Elle couvrit la jatte avec un linge et la rangea sous l'entrepont.

Aeshma se frotta les yeux du revers de la main. Elle les sentait secs et gonflés. Il faisait jour. Elle ouvrit les paupières. La proue du lembos lui faisait face. Désert. Des armes gisaient en vrac sur le pont : des poignards, des javelots, des épées à lame recourbée, des glaives. Des armes de guerre, sans fioriture aucune pour égayer les gaines, les gardes ou les pommeaux. Elle bascula sur le dos. Le taud la surplombait, mal tendu. Elle se tourna vers la poupe. La domina s'activait à genoux et le dos courbé. Ses mouvements laissaient deviner qu'elle découpait quelque chose. Elle portait une tunique grossière, sans ceinture, elle était pieds nus et ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien. Aeshma passa une main dans les siens et grimaça. Ils étaient poisseux, raides et emmêlés. Elle ne pouvait même pas les lisser avec les doigts. C'était immonde.

Elle repoussa les paenulas, s'assit et prit le temps de s'ausculter. L'état général d'abord. Fatiguée. Affamée. Assoiffée. Rien d'inquiétant. Son corps maintenant. Pâle. Blessure à la cuisse assez laide parce que les points qui avaient sauté n'avaient pas été repris, mais elle avait a priori bénéficié de soins réguliers car les berges étaient propres et la plaie saine. Elle chercha ensuite à examiner son épaule. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle passa deux doigts prudents dessus et arriva aux mêmes conclusions que pour la plaie qui s'étalait sur sa cuisse : soins réguliers, pas d'infection et cicatrice importante en perspective. Le reste de ses blessures avait proprement cicatrisé. La domina n'avait, semblait-il, pas ménagé ses efforts. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas su réaliser des points de suture. Depuis combien de temps Aeshma s'était-elle abandonnée à ses soins ? Elle se leva, s'étira avec volupté et se dirigea vers Gaïa.

Elle rangeait les provisions. Aeshma remarqua la ligne et les hameçons. La domina pêchait ?

Gaïa sentit sa présence et se retourna. Ses yeux brillèrent. Elle détailla le corps de la gladiatrice. Elle avait maigri et elle était pâle, mais elle se tenait bien bien droite et quand Gaïa croisa son regard interrogateur et légèrement moqueur, un sourire heureux lui étira les coins de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait de nouveau compter sur elle. Son combat solitaire venait de prendre fin.

 _—_ Tu te sens comment ? lui demanda-t- elle.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Vraiment ? insista Gaïa en haussant un sourcil.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Cette fois-ci, je te crois, lui dit Gaïa la mine stupidement réjouie.

Réjouie ? Non, moqueuse. Elle se foutait de sa gueule. Aeshma le lisait dans ses yeux, sur son visage, dans son petit sourire suffisant, dans l'attitude de son corps. Elle se renfrogna.

 _—_ Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ? reprit prestement Gaïa. Je ne me moque pas de toi, j'ai souri parce que je pensais seulement que nous avions déjà échangé un tel dialogue. D'ailleurs, ce furent même les premières paroles que nous avons échangées.

Aeshma se souvenait et cela ne contribua pas à rendre son humeur plus riante.

 _—_ Il ne s'était pas fini comme cela d'ailleurs. Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'avais demandé ensuite ?

 _Salope !_ pensa Aeshma furieuse.

Elle se rappelait très bien de ce que lui avait demandé Gaïa après. Elle lui avait demandé de l'enlacer pour ensuite, lui enfoncer les doigts dans les plaies qui striaient son dos. Aeshma avait été à deux doigts de s'écrouler à genoux et de hurler de douleur, mais Gaïa avait continué à la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui jetât au visage son mépris. Elle s'était jouée de ses souffrances et Aeshma s'était sentie profondément humiliée.

 _—_ Aeshma...

 _—_ Oui, je me souviens, répondit-t-elle en détournant le regard.

 _—_ Je m'étais montrée cruelle avec toi.

Les yeux d'Aeshma revinrent se planter dans les siens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait comprendre ?

 _—_ Mais je n'avais pas apprécié que tu te conduises comme une esclave soumise, se justifia indélicatement Gaïa. Tu nous avais montré autre chose sur le sable. J'étais déçue.

 _—_ Je suis une esclave, domina, dit Aeshma d'un ton égal.

Gaïa se mâchonna l'intérieur de la joue. Leur conversation était en train de glisser dangereusement. Aeshma était contrariée. Gaïa, sans en avoir l'intention, venait de la blesser et de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Elle venait de lui remettre en mémoire comment Gaïa avait pu se montrer mauvaise et désagréable avec elle. Comment elle l'avait chassée de son lit. Pourquoi elle l'avait chassée de son lit. Aeshma était assez intelligente pour avoir relié sa déclaration à la colère dont elle avait fait preuve cette nuit-là. Gaïa ne voulait pas se quereller avec elle ni s'en faire une ennemie. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer insultante. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle fut enfin guérie. Ses quatre dernières nuits, ses cinq derniers jours, l'avaient durement malmenée. La solitude, l'inquiétude, les délires d'Aeshma, sa sueur glacée, son odeur fiévreuse et malsaine. Comment rattraper sa maladresse ?

 _—_ Aeshma, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

La gladiatrice haussa les épaules. Elle avait envie de frapper.

 _—_ Assieds-toi.

Aeshma resta plantée debout. Gaïa soupira.

 _—_ S'il te plaît, Aeshma... Euh... Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas... Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Je ne voulais pas me montrer offensante. J'ai vu ce matin que tu allais mieux. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, je n'ai même pas pu te soigner correctement...

 _—_ Si, la coupa Aeshma.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous vous êtes bien occupée de moi, domina. Je ne serais pas debout devant vous sinon.

 _—_ Mais tu es furieuse.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Assieds-toi. Tu as faim ?

Aeshma, malgré sa colère, hocha la tête. Gaïa se pencha en avant et lui saisit la main. Elle tira dessus pour inciter la jeune Parthe à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Aeshma céda. Gaïa se pencha dans la réserve et installa devant elles une amphore de posca, la viande séchée et le fromage qu'elle avait pu sauver, une jarre d'olive, des raisins et des abricots secs. Elle sortit la jatte de poisson mariné en dernier.

 _—_ J'espère que tu aimes ça, dit-elle presque timidement. Il n'a peut-être pas assez mariné, mais puisque tu es réveillée...

Aeshma regarda le plat, la ligne posée derrière elle sur le pont, les parures jetées plus loin sur la poupe. Elle releva ensuite les yeux sur la domina.

 _—_ Euh... Je l'ai pêché ce matin. J'ai pensé que...

Gaïa ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle posa les yeux sur son plat. La Parthe n'aimait peut-être pas le poisson. Cru qui plus est. La marinade n'avait non plus rien de très recherchée.

Aeshma se releva. Gaïa se mordit la lèvre en se traitant d'imbécile. La gladiatrice se pencha par-dessus le plat-bord. Elle se redressa, ses yeux parcoururent le pont. Elle repéra un seau muni d'une anse avec une corde attachée dessus. Elle alla le chercher, le jeta à la mer et tira de l'eau. Après l'avoir posé sur le pont, elle se lava les mains dedans. Jusqu'aux coudes. Elle s'aspergea ensuite la figure. L'eau coula sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, se glissa entre ses jambes. Elle grogna. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais elle était nue. Pas la domina. On ne mangeait pas nu. Même dans la familia où on passait beaucoup de temps nu, on s'habillait avant de manger. Elle trouva des tuniques et des linges étendus sur les rames. Elle en prit quelques-uns en main, vérifia leur propreté. Elle sélectionna une tunique, laissa de côté pour plus tard du linge pour se confectionner un subligaculum. Elle retourna sous l'auvent et y ramassa sa ceinture. L'eau de mer avait abîmé le cuir, elle la boucla cependant autour de la taille. C'était plus correct. Pour les cheveux... Elle récupéra un lien en cuir et se les attacha en queue de cheval. Elle revint ensuite s'asseoir en face de la domina.

Gaïa l'avait observée. Elle avait cru qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Aeshma prenait particulièrement soin de son hygiène corporelle. Son métier l'exigeait. Mais rien n'exigeait qu'elle eût prêté attention à ses pieds sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Ni qu'elle portât sa ceinture à présent. Elle ne se préoccupait pas seulement d'elle. Son attitude dénotait une attention envers Gaïa. Pas envers elle personnellement car la jeune domina pressentait que la jeune Parthe n'aurait pas agi différemment si une autre personne l'eût accompagnée. Son attitude n'avait rien à voir non plus avec sa condition. Aeshma ne cherchait pas à se montrer respectueuse envers la domina parce qu'elle était esclave, elle considérait simplement qu'elle devait agir ainsi. Elle avait été éduquée ainsi. Elle se rasséréna. Si la petite thrace appréciait le poisson, peut-être oublierait-elle sa colère. Elle poussa la jatte vers la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Je voudrais boire avant.

Gaïa déboucha une amphore et la lui tendit.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas trouvé de gobelet.

 _—_ Vous avez peur d'être malade ? grimaça Aeshma.

Gaïa marqua un temps d'arrêt.

 _—_ Il y a longtemps que je le serais si j'avais dû l'être, dit-elle finalement avec une moue complice.

 _—_ Mouais, nous avons déjà dû échanger tout ce qui pouvait être échangé entre nous, acquiesça Aeshma d'un ton neutre.

Gaïa rougit. Pas pour le rappel de la nuit au Grand Domaine, mais pour celui des quatre jours passés. Des cinq nuits, dont une première peau contre peau. De cette intimité dont elle ne savait que faire.

Aeshma but, puis plongea les doigts dans la jatte de bonite marinée. Elle en porta un morceau à la bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

 _—_ C'est bon ? s'inquiéta Gaïa.

 _—_ Ouais, soupira d'aise la gladiatrice.

Gaïa sourit, pleinement rassurée sur l'humeur de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Euh... désolée, domina, se reprit Aeshma. C'est vraiment bon. C'est... c'est frais, c'est nourrissant, c'est bien cuisiné, et euh...

 _—_ Comment trouves-tu l'assaisonnement ?

 _—_ Parfait.

 _—_ Aeshma...

 _—_ Ça manque de piment, et la coriandre couvre trop le goût des autres condiments, tempéra Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm, tu es fine bouche.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Il y a de la coriandre dans l'huile des olives et la posca en est chargée. Peut‑être aurais-je dû mélanger l'huile des olives avec de l'huile pure, mais tu m'avais dit de la réserver. Je pensais que tu avais une raison et je n'ai pas osé contrevenir à tes... à ton conseil.

Aeshma grogna en signe d'assentiment. Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à manger et à boire. Gaïa ignora ses protestations et se chargea de lui couper de la viande. Elle piocha elle aussi généreusement dans la jarre de poisson. Elle réalisa combien elle s'était sous-alimentée les trois jours précédents. Aeshma ne buvait jamais sans lui tendre ensuite l'amphore de posca et Gaïa nagea bientôt dans une douce euphorie.

Le ciel était magnifiquement bleu, la mer merveilleusement belle, une brise légère rafraîchissait agréablement l'air. Aeshma mangeait avec appétit et ses joues abandonnaient peu à peu la pâleur inquiétante qui avait été la leur quand elle s'était levée. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et sa physionomie ne présentait plus rien d'hostile. Comble de bonheur, quand elle eût fini, elle leva sur elle un regard repu et un sourire lumineux étira les coins de sa bouche. Gaïa se laissa alors aller contre un banc et renversa la tête au soleil en fermant les yeux.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Mmm, murmura Gaïa sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _—_ Combien de temps je suis restée couchée ?

 _—_ Quatre jours, après la première nuit.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait durant ces trois jours ?

 _—_ Rien de spécial. Je me suis occupée de toi. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à vrai dire.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

 _—_ Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Et je ne t'ai pas sauvée de la noyade pour te laisser ensuite mourir sur le pont d'un navire pirate crétois.

 _—_ Vous êtes restée au soleil ?

 _—_ Mmm, peut-être, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Elle entendit la gladiatrice bouger, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle se trouvait à bord du lembos, elle se sentait détendue. Aeshma farfouillait dans la réserve, Gaïa entendit encore le bruit caractéristique d'une amphore qu'on débouchait, Aeshma souffrait décidément d'une soif inextinguible.

 _—_ Ne bougez pas, souffla la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Mmm, mmm.

Les doigts d'Aeshma se posèrent soudain sur son front et une forte odeur d'huile d'olive lui agressa les narines. Gaïa ouvrit les yeux.

 _—_ Vous vous êtes brûlée au soleil, domina. L'huile soulagera un peu votre peau. Vous êtes restée habillée ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tant mieux, les épaules sont fragiles, la poitrine aussi.

La gladiatrice lui étala doucement de l'huile sur le visage, elle utilisa ses pouces, passa sur le front, massa doucement les tempes. Gaïa referma les yeux. Aeshma continua et les soins tournèrent à la séance de massage. Juste le visage pour commencer. Cette fille avait des doigts en or. Puis, elle s'occupa des mains et des pieds de la jeune domina.

 _—_ Vous avez les lèvres, les mains et les pieds gercés en plus d'être brûlés. Vous ne vous êtes pas montrée prudente, domina.

 _—_ Je n'avais pas tellement le cœur à m'occuper de moi.

 _—_ Vous avez eu tort.

Gaïa ouvrit les yeux.

 _—_ Me ferais-tu des reproches ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez et je n'aime pas m'occuper des malades.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu aimais soigner.

 _—_ Les blessés, domina. Pas les malades.

Aeshma s'assombrit soudain.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Atalante est tombée dans l'eau avec moi, non ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Les autres aussi ?

 _—_ Non. Une des gladiatrices a été blessée, mais Antiochus l'a remontée à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Et...

Aeshma soupira, elle pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête. Atalante ne savait pas nager. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'eau comme Aeshma en avait peur, mais...

 _—_ Marcia est allée la chercher, la rassura Gaïa.

 _—_ Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui, elle a sauté à l'eau et elle a ramené Atalante. Je les ai vues atteindre l' _ _Artémisia__ avant d'arriver jusqu'à toi.

 _—_ Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas récupérées ?

 _—_ La tempête s'est levée, je pense que la voile a pris le vent et nous nous sommes retrouvées seules avec le lembos.

 _—_ Pourquoi avez-vous sauté ?

 _—_ Je n'allais pas te laisser, te regarder te noyer, alors que Marcia avait sauté.

 _—_ Atalante est sauve alors ? Marcia aussi ?

 _—_ Oui.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire de fierté.

 _—_ Cette gamine est géniale, laissa-t-elle échapper.

 _—_ C'est ton élève, non ?

 _—_ Ouais, répliqua Aeshma. Mais, euh... C'est Atalante qui l'a formée à son armatura, d'autres gladiateurs ont aussi participé à sa formation et notre doctor a surveillé de très près ses progrès.

 _—_ Mais elle considère qu'elle te doit beaucoup. À toi, à Atalante et à Astarté aussi apparemment.

 _—_ Ah, euh... Oui. On l'aime bien, c'est tout. Elle le mérite. C'est une fille bien. Elle est courageuse et elle est honnête.

Aeshma avait parlé avec chaleur, une chaleur que Gaïa trouvait inhabituelle chez elle. Gaïa savait que la petite thrace aimait la grande rétiaire, mais l'année dernière, elle s'était défendue lui porter la moindre attention. Maintenant, elle n'avait pas feint l'indifférence quand elle s'était enquise de ce qui était arrivé à Atalante et elle ne se cachait pas d'aimer Marcia.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui, domina ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais ma sœur aime beaucoup Marcia. Et, euh... Aeshma, est-ce que tu sais ce qui l'a conduite à signer un contrat d'auctorata ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Elle n'en a jamais parlé.

 _—_ Mais tu ne lui as pas demandé ? s'étonna Gaïa.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Vous ne parlez jamais d'avant, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Non.

Aeshma se troubla. Elle mentait, Atalante lui avait confié le calvaire qu'elle avait subi après avoir été capturée, pourquoi Téos l'avait acheté. Astarté lui avait parlé de ses croyances et Daoud lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de son enfance, du plaisir qu'il avait à pêcher, de son stupide dieu qui l'avait conduit à sa perte. Si, les gladiateurs évoquaient parfois leur vie d'avant. Rarement, mais cela arrivait. Même elle. Ses cours à Atalante dans la cale de l' _Artémisia_. Son choix de lui apprendre le grec, avait été une manière détournée de lui confier une partie de sa vie d'avant. Atalante était assez fine pour l'avoir deviné.

 _—_ Si, reprit-elle. Parfois. Mais on ne pose jamais de questions. On ne peut pas recréer le monde d'avant. Il y a déjà les auctoratus. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Téos ne fait pas vraiment de différence entre eux et les gladiateurs serviles, mais c'est quand même différent. Ils ont plus de liberté, plus d'argent. Nous...

 _—_ Vous êtes des esclaves et c'est mieux comme ça ?

 _—_ Oui, en partie.

 _—_ Et pour le reste, c'est trop compliqué pour en parler ? De parler de votre vie d'avant. Quand vous étiez libres.

 _—_ Tout le monde n'est pas né libre. Certains d'entre nous sont des filles et des fils d'esclaves.

 _—_ Mais pas toi, pas Atalante et pas Astarté.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Marcia m'a parlé d'Astarté.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ Elle l'aime beaucoup à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

 _—_ Mouais, se renfrogna Aeshma.

 _—_ De toute façon même si je ne le savais pas, Atalante n'a pas le comportement d'une personne née esclave, quant à toi... Tu parles trop bien des chevaux et tu montes trop bien pour ne pas être née libre. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Aeshma ne répondit pas.

 _—_ Je ne cherche pas à connaître ta vie, Aeshma. Ni à t'arracher des confidences. Je me demande seulement ce qui a pu conduire Marcia à devenir gladiatrice. Je me doute qu'elle a sciemment choisi la familia de Téos à cause de toi et d'Atalante, mais pourquoi...

Gaïa croisa le regard d'Aeshma et retint la fin de sa phrase, regrettant déjà le jugement qu'elle véhiculait. Le mépris d'une société envers des gens qu'elle adulait par ailleurs. La condescendance.

 _—_ Pourquoi elle a choisi l'infamie ? termina Aeshma pour elle.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa maladroitement Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous n'avez pas à l'être, domina, lui assura Aeshma dont les yeux clairs exprimaient qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Marcia n'est pas une écervelée, elle a choisi d'être gladiatrice pour échapper à quelque chose de pire. Comme Atalante, comme Astarté, comme moi et toutes les filles. J'aime me battre, domina. Je... j'ai toujours aimé ça, même avant, mais aucune gladiatrice n'a choisi ce métier parce qu'elle rêvait de sang et de combat. C'est juste que...

 _—_ C'était mieux, conclut la jeune domina.

 _—_ Oui. Vous savez les filles...

 _—_ Je sais, Aeshma, je sais, lui répondit doucement Gaïa. Tu ne sais rien alors ?

 _—_ Non, domina. Marcia ne nous a jamais rien dit. Même à Astarté, elle n'a rien dit.

Gaïa aurait bien aimé satisfaire sa curiosité quant aux relations qu'entretenaient la jeune fille avec Astarté, mais elle s'en abstint, persuadée qu'Aeshma le prendrait comme une inacceptable tentative de s'immiscer dans des affaires privées qui ne la regardaient pas.

 _—_ Aeshma, j'ai trouvé une voile.

 _—_ Mais il n'y a plus de cordes, si ?

 _—_ Les écoutes sont enroulées autour. J'ai aussi trouvé des bouts et on pourrait s'en servir pour les drisses, mais je ne sais pas s'il y en aura assez. La vergue est abîmée aussi.

 _—_ La vergue ?

 _—_ Là-haut, c'est là où on accroche la voile.

 _—_ Vous savez naviguer, domina ?

 _—_ Pas vraiment, mais si nous apercevons une terre et que notre dérive nous en éloigne ensuite... Les rames sont presque toutes en place, mais le navire est lourd et nous ne sommes que deux. Il est prévu pour être manié par trente rameurs.

 _—_ Domina, je n'y connais rien, je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner mon avis.

 _—_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le veux pas quand même.

 _—_ S'il y a une tempête, on pourra manœuvrer la voile à deux ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je préfère tenter les rames alors.

 _—_ Je suis d'accord, mais il faut se débarrasser de celles dont nous ne servirons pas, elles nous gêneront.

 _—_ Je vais m'en charger, décida Aeshma. Dites-moi celles qu'il faut conserver et je vais balancer les autres à la mer.

 _—_ Je vais t'aider.

 _—_ Non, je m'en sortirais toute seule.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Domina, vous voulez mon avis ?

 _—_ Euh, oui.

 _—_ Pêchez, domina. Parce que votre poisson cru, c'était...

Aeshma s'arrêta pour chercher un mot adéquat. Elle ne voulait pas seulement lui dire que son plat lui avait plu, elle aurait aussi voulu lui exprimer qu'elle avait apprécié et su reconnaître un geste qui allait au-delà d'une simple préparation culinaire.

 _—_ Bon ? suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Excellent ? tenta Gaïa.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire en coin et avant de lui tourner le dos, elle regarda Gaïa qui attendait sa réponse.

 _—_ Entre autre...

Aeshma n'aurait pas pu chatouiller de meilleure façon la fierté de la jeune Alexandrine. Gaïa avait rarement réussi à interagir avec la gladiatrice sans que celle-ci ne finît par se sentir insultée ou rabaissée à sa condition d'esclave de la plus vile des manières. Aeshma était dotée d'un caractère ombrageux, mais Gaïa seule était responsable des rapports détestables qui avaient toujours régi leurs relations. Du rapport de force inégal qu'elles entretenaient. Depuis le début. Elles avaient pourtant partagé des moments plus sereins. Lors des chevauchées, quand les loups avaient attaqué, lorsqu'Aeshma avait dessiné pour elle le sceau de l'homme qu'elle avait assassiné.

Aeshma s'activait déjà, développant une formidable énergie pour dégager les rames de leur attache et les lancer ensuite à la mer. Ses cheveux méritaient qu'on prît soin d'eux, mais même ainsi, la jeune femme dégageait beaucoup de sensualité. Gaïa l'avait désirée, Aeshma l'avait troublée et... elle ne pouvait nier que leur étreinte au Grand Domaine avait tenu les promesses que Gaïa en avait espéré en la caressant du regard. Bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé quand, s'adonnant à ses fantasmes, elle avait imaginé son corps nu contre le sien, ses mains courant dessus, effleurant la rondeur de ses muscles fermes, de ses formes pleines. Bien plus. Bien moins. Pas du tout. Son corps avait aimé, pas son esprit.

Elle inspira profondément et détourna son regard de la gladiatrice. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui conseiller de ne pas trop se démener. Elle n'avait pas vérifié l'état de ses blessures, Aeshma se levait pour la première fois depuis trois jours et un peu de toilette lui aurait certainement profité. Mais il était probable que la gladiatrice, heureuse de se dépenser physiquement, heureuse de se montrer utile, se froissât de tels conseils. Après tout, c'était une guerrière, elle connaissait son corps et les limites de celui-ci.

Aeshma passa près d'elle. Gaïa fronça le nez. La petite thrace sentait mauvais et Gaïa, connaissant l'attention que les gladiateurs portaient à leur corps et celle qu'Aeshma avait particulièrement du sien, soupçonna qu'elle n'en avait pas encore pris conscience. Gaïa n'aurait pu s'empêcher de la taquiner si elle avait abordé le sujet. Mais la jeune Parthe avait tant apprécié le déjeuner, elle s'était montrée d'une humeur si accommodante, Gaïa avait été si heureuse de la voir enfin guérie, qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle répandait une odeur répugnante.

.

Aeshma s'épuisa à la tâche. Elle débarrassa le lembos de vingt-quatre rames et en laissa, sur les conseils de Gaïa, une paire à l'avant, une à l'arrière et une au milieu. Elle se traîna ensuite sous le taud et se coucha sur les paenulas. Elle fronça du nez. Elles empestaient l'urine et la sueur aigre. Aeshma leva un bras et se plongea le nez sous l'aisselle. Elle puait autant que les paenulas. Comment la domina avait-elle pu manger en sa compagnie sans être prise de nausées ? Comment avait-elle pu dormir auprès d'elle ? Parce que Aeshma se souvenait très bien avoir dormi avec elle, collée à elle, s'être réveillée dans ses bras. Elle répandait une odeur infecte. Elle pensa un instant se relever. Laver les paenulas et les étendre à sécher, mais d'abord et surtout, se laver. L'eau de mer n'était pas vraiment idéale, mais elle la débarrasserait de la forte odeur d'urée qui lui collait à la peau. Elle grogna de déplaisir à l'idée de bouger. Elle attrapa une paenula d'une main et s'enroula dedans. Pour cinq minutes. Juste le temps de récupérer un peu.

Le soleil tombait sur l'horizon quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Voie d'eau ! Voie d'eau ! criait un marin.

Le capitaine grimaça. Rien de surprenant. L' _ _Artémisia__ gîtait sur tribord. Le lutteur et les gladiatrices avaient évité le pire, mais les haches avaient entamé la coque avant qu'ils n'eussent intervenu.

 _—_ Arrête de gueuler ! commanda-t-il au marin. Y a-t-il beaucoup d'eau dans la cale ?

 _—_ Un à deux pieds, capitaine.

 _—_ Je vais descendre. Héry, dit-il à son second, va me chercher le responsable des gladiateurs. J'aurais peut-être besoin de bras en bas et je veux savoir si je peux prendre qui je veux.

 _—_ Oui, capitaine.

Tidutanus assura au second que toute sa familia était aux ordres du capitaine. Il lui conseilla de demander leur aide à Anté, Caïus, Xantha, Atalante et Marcia. Sans que Tidutanus ne pût s'expliquer pourquoi, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé. Ils portaient des estafilades, mais elles ne s'avéraient pas plus graves que celles qu'ils récoltaient régulièrement durant les entraînements. Anté combattait comme secutor, Xantha comme mirmillon, le second lui avait expliqué que les gladiateurs devraient effectuer un travail de charpentier et ces deux-là conviendraient si le travail demandait de la force. Xantha dormait. Anté et Caïus aussi. Marcia broyait du noir.

 _—_ Il vous en faut combien ?

 _—_ Autant que possible, parce qu'après avoir colmaté la voie d'eau, il faudra évacuer l'eau.

 _—_ Laissez les blessés tranquilles et prenez qui vous voulez, les gladiateurs comme mes gardes ou les femmes.

 _—_ Merci.

Tidutanus le retint.

 _—_ C'est grave ?

 _—_ Si on arrive à écoper et qu'on n'embarque pas trop d'eau, si on trouve vite un port, non. D'ailleurs, le capitaine aurait déjà commencé à vider les cales s'il pensait que nous risquions de couler. Vous venez avec nous écoper ?

 _—_ Oui.

Le capitaine ne voulait pas jeter sa cargaison à la mer. Il ne ramenait déjà pas la domina. Sa sœur, pensa-t-il avec désespoir, comment allait-il annoncer à Julia Metella Valeria qu'il avait perdu sa sœur, qu'il l'avait laissée à la merci des vagues et sans secours ?

Le second réapparut sur le pont suivi de dix personnes appartenant à la familia des gladiateurs. Tidutanus tourna la tête à la recherche de quelqu'un et se dirigea vers la proue. Marcia s'y tenait assise, la tête enfoncée entre ses genoux. Elle avait mal vécu la disparition de la domina et d'Aeshma. Tidutanus avait cru comprendre qu'elle était liée à Gaïa Metella qui l'avait reçue plusieurs fois chez elle et la jeune fille était très attachée à Aeshma.

Atalante se tenait à côté d'elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tidutanus les apostropha. Les deux gladiatrices se levèrent et le suivirent.

.

La coque avait été abîmée, mais les hommes et les femmes, sous les ordres du capitaine, s'évertuèrent à limiter les dégâts. Marcia, Caïus et deux marins furent envoyés le long de la coque extérieure pour placer des toiles goudronnées destinées à couvrir les brèches. À l'intérieur, on posa des tampons et dans les deux cas, des planches furent clouées pour consolider les réparations. Ensuite, vint le dur labeur d'évacuer l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans la cale.

L'équipage et ses passagers bénéficièrent d'un temps clément, mais le travail se révéla épuisant. Il fallait remonter les seaux de la cale jusqu'au pont et jeter leur contenu par-dessus bord. Vingt et une paires de bras placées en chaîne. Antiochus et Anté se chargeait de vider les seaux, Atalante, Marcia, Xantha et Caïus se retrouvèrent à faire des allers-retours dans les échelles. Les marins se relayaient pour écoper l'eau à fond de cale.

Peu à peu, l' _ _Artémisia__ se redressa et une bonne partie des brèches remonta au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison. Le capitaine inspecta l'état des réparations. L'eau suintait toujours. Il organisa et répartit l'ensemble de son équipage et de ses passagers en deux équipes. Il leur attribua à chacune un quart de six heures durant la journée, un quart de deux veilles durant la nuit, avec pour mission d'écoper.

Tidutanus demanda l'autorisation de revoir avec lui les équipes. Le capitaine avait séparé Atalante et Marcia, et le garde les regroupa dans la même équipe. Les deux rétiaires partageaient plus que de l'estime l'une pour l'autre et Marcia l'inquiétait. La jeune fille arborait une mine sombre et triste. Écoper l'occuperait pendant une partie de la nuit et du jour, mais il pressentait que cela ne suffirait pas à la distraire de ses angoisses. Il avait peur qu'elle ne fît une bêtise ou qu'elle ne tombât malade.

Contrairement à Téos, il croyait aux vertus de l'amitié, à celles de l'amour. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi Téos s'opposait si durement aux moindres velléité d'intimités entre ses gladiateurs. Par peur qu'ils ne se battent plus ? Les hommes et les femmes ne combattaient pas ensemble. Être amoureux les encouragerait donc à vivre et à survivre. Et puis, même... Si les deux amoureux étaient du même sexe, même s'ils étaient appairés ensemble, n'essaieraient-ils pas plutôt de briller aux yeux du public, à le combler de plaisir en lui offrant un combat spectaculaire et sanglant, pour éviter qu'aucun d'entre eux ne subît la jugula ?

Aeshma et Atalante n'étaient peut-être pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre, mais Tidutanus savait qu'elles s'aimaient beaucoup. Et Dieux ! Si Téos ne les appairait que rarement ensemble, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elles se ménageaient. Bien au contraire. Leur combat à Pompéi, s'il n'en avait pas été convaincu avant, aurait dû faire comprendre au laniste que l'amour ne bridait en rien ses gladiateurs. Et si Aeshma et Atalante ne l'avait pas convaincu, Marcia et Astarté en avaient apporté la preuve. Leur prestation, malgré leur différence de niveau avait été magistrale. Marcia voulait briller aux yeux de la Dace et celle-ci avait tout fait pour mettre en valeur la jeune auctorata. Téos aurait dû comprendre. Depuis longtemps.

Tidutanus en tant que chef de la garde était craint des gladiateurs. Il les surveillait étroitement et rapportait à Téos ou Herennius tout manquement à la discipline. Il se montrait intègre et sans indulgence envers les fautifs. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rapporté à Téos les rares histoires d'amour qu'il avait vues naître dans la familia. Il avait fermé les yeux. Téos en avait mis certaines au grand jour et, menaces et punitions avaient suivi. Tidutanus avait regardé le jeune rétiaire judéen se consumer d'amour pour Aeshma, vu Sonja et Scylas s'aimer bien avant que Téos ne brisât cruellement leur idylle. Il savait pour Marcia et Astarté. Il connaissait la grande Dace. Sa manière de regarder, de convoiter, de désirer et d'oublier. Il avait surprit Aeshma lui parler après le premier combat de Marcia. Il l'avait vue séduire la jeune auctorata, vu Marcia la suivre dans sa cellule. Pendant un mois et demi, il avait surpris plus d'une fois Marcia venir frapper à la porte d'Astarté et ne ressortir que bien des heures plus tard, surpris le regard d'Astarté quand Marcia passait, l'approchait, lui parlait.

Il avait d'abord trouvé la Dace imprudente puis, complètement stupide. Ses tentatives de dissimuler ses sentiments en couchant avec des hommes, jamais de femmes, complètement idiotes. Tidutanus passait son temps à observer, à épier. Il pensait avec raison que Marcia souffrait de l'absence d'Astarté. Il était probable que la Dace fut son premier amour, sa première amante, pourquoi sinon, Aeshma aurait-elle parlé à Astarté si ce n'était pour lui confier l'innocence de sa protégée ?

La morale chez les gladiateurs prêtait vraiment à confusion, d'autant qu'il savait qu'Aeshma avait demandé conseil à Atalante.

Atalante, Aeshma, Astarté, Marcia, les autres. Les gladiatrices étaient peut-être d'exceptionnelles combattantes, mais les rapports qu'elles entretenaient entre elles le laissaient parfois pantois. Quoi qu'il en fût, Téos lui avait confié sa familia, trois gladiateurs avaient déjà succombé, parce que, même si Atalante, par pure cruauté ne l'avait pas achevé, Perseus n'avait pas survécu à la tempête. Une lame contre laquelle il n'avait pu se battre l'avait emporté et jeté par-dessus bord. Privé de sépulture, il errerait éternellement. Une juste punition pour sa traîtrise. Il avait tué Piscès. Blessé Sabina dont la vie menaçait à tout instant de l'abandonner. Aper n'était pas au mieux, Galini délirait, Aeshma s'était noyée. Xantha avait beau distribuer des coups de poing quand elle entendait cette affirmation et jurer que la petite thrace avait gagné la sécurité du lembos avec l'aide de la domina, Tidutanus n'y croyait pas. Il avait définitivement perdu quatre gladiateurs et deux menaçaient encore de lui échapper. Les cinq gardes et les quatre valets se remplaceraient facilement, mais deux meliores ? Trois, peut-être, et une jeune gladiatrice prometteuse ? Il n'allait pas risquer de perdre Marcia. Il convoqua Atalante.

La grande rétiaire se présenta devant lui, pâle et fatiguée.

 _—_ Atalante, tu vas t'occuper de Marcia et veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive.

Atalante lui renvoya un regard hostile. Mettre en doute son affection pour la petite auctorata lui déplaisait souverainement.

 _—_ Je t'ai fait changer d'équipe.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Tu es allée voir Métrios ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas été blessée durant l'abordage.

 _—_ Retire ta tunique, lui ordonna Tidutanus d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Un marin passa et lui lança malgré son épuisement un regard appréciateur et un sifflement d'admiration. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de manifestation et elle n'y prêta pas attention. Le marin se trouvait à trente pieds de la jeune femme, Tidutanus à deux pied. Il ouvrit la bouche. Horrifié.

 _—_ Dieux ! Atalante !

Les bandages que portait encore la jeune femme étaient rosis de sang et d'eau, à moitié défaits et ne recouvraient parfois plus qu'en partie les plaies qu'on devinait gonflées et sanguinolentes. Il s'approcha d'elle, remarqua ses lèvres bleuies, posa une main sur son ventre. Elle était glacée.

 _—_ Défais tes bandages.

Atalante déroula les tissus de lin, comme elle put.

 _—_ Tourne-toi.

Une catastrophe. Un désastre sanitaire.

 _—_ Comment as-tu pu participer aux corvées ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Merde, Atalante, on a perdu Piscès, Sabina est en train d'agoniser, Galini, Enyo et Aper ne sont pas mieux, et toi, tu te ballades comme si de rien n'était dans cet état ?!

 _—_ …

 _—_ Et tu n'as pas vu Métrios ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Marcia ! hurla Tidutanus. Marcia !

La jeune fille assise dans un coin se leva et se dirigea lentement vers eux.

 _—_ Si tu ne te grouilles pas plus que ça, je te mets aux fers ! fulmina Tidutanus.

Marcia prit le pas de course.

 _—_ Marcia, tu vas conduire Atalante à Métrios et tu vas veiller à ce qu'elle se fasse soigner. Non, mais regarde ça ! dit-il furieux. Elle va crever elle aussi.

La jeune gladiatrice tourna son regard vers Atalante qui leva une épaule, l'air de dire que Tidutanus se montrait bien mélodramatique. En plus, elle avait froid. Elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter au lieu de plaisanter. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la brise marine peinait à atténuer la chaleur du jour. Marcia pâlit.

 _—_ Atalante, souffla-t-elle.

 _—_ Marcia, tu l'accompagnes et quoiqu'il arrive, que le bateau coule ou pas, vous ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle. C'est compris ?

 _—_ Mais et notre quart ? s'inquiéta Atalante.

 _—_ Penthésilée vous remplacera. Dites-le-lui. Si l'une d'entre vous crève, je garrotte la survivante de ma propre main devant le corps de l'autre. Filez maintenant.

.

L' _ _Artémisia__ avait été secoué par un fort coup de melténi qui l'avait poussé loin vers l'ouest. Une chance. Il avait perdu son pilote, mais le capitaine reconnut sans peine les côtes de l'île de Zaforas. Il mit cap vers le nord. Si l' _ _Artémisia__ tenait, il rejoindrait directement Patara. Si le navire faiblissait, il ferait relâche à Rhodes.

Les réparations tinrent bons. Les hommes et les femmes purent se reposer, même ceux qui étaient de quart. Ils organisèrent des tours de gardes à fond de cale. Tandis que deux d'entre eux surveillaient le niveau d'eau, les autres se reposaient sur le pont.

Métrios stabilisa Sabina, l'état d'Enyo s'améliora, Galini reprit conscience. Il bourra Atalante de médicaments en tout genre, lui refit ses points, et chargea Marcia de badigeonner ses blessures six fois par jour de teinture galénique et de surveiller leur évolution. Deux gardes moururent, deux marins aussi. Un soir, Aper fut pris de convulsions et se mit à baver en râlant. Sa femme appela Métrios. La crise passa, le gladiateur recouvra la parole, il s'excusa auprès de sa femme, remercia Métrios pour ses soins et demanda à parler à un melior.

 _—_ Il ne reste qu'Atalante.

 _—_ Où est Aeshma ? C'est une thrace comme moi, je préférerais lui parler à elle.

 _—_ Elle est morte.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Elle est tombée à l'eau, on ne l'a pas récupérée.

 _—_ Atalante est un bon gladiateur, je veux lui parler.

On réveilla Atalante qui récupérait les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait perdues quand elle se trouvait dans la cale avec Aeshma. Elle s'assit à côté de l'homme à l'agonie. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Ils ne combattaient pas sous la même armatura, il était marié et c'était un auctoratus.

 _—_ Salut, Aper.

 _—_ Atalante, je voudrais que tu témoignes pour moi auprès de Téos.

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice, Aper. Je suis une esclave, ma parole n'a aucune valeur. Adresse-toi à Tidutanus.

 _—_ Non, Tidutanus n'est pas des nôtres. Tu es une femme, tu es une esclave, mais ta parole est respectée dans la familia et Téos t'apprécie. Raconte-lui, Atalante. Raconte-lui que j'ai combattu avec courage et honneur, que je n'ai pas démérité. S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il. C'est vrai, non ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas démérité, Aper.

 _—_ Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des morts, tout le monde ne pouvait en sortir vivant. Mon tour était venu.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Sa femme l'appela doucement et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

 _—_ Atalante, nous sommes mariés sin manu avec Lucia. Sa parenté n'est plus là pour elle. Je voudrais te la confier. Elle m'a toujours été fidèle, elle est restée auprès de moi, elle ne m'a pas quitté quand j'ai voulu rejoindre la gladiature. Elle n'a jamais causé de problème et elle est dure à la tâche.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _—_ Convaincs Téos de la garder dans la familia, que fera-t-elle sinon, seule et sans protection ?

Que pouvait répondre Atalante à cet homme agonisant ? À cet homme qui s'inquiétait pour l'avenir d'une femme qu'il aimait et qu'il estimait ? Qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Que Téos se moquait de l'avis de ses gladiateurs ? Que celui de ses gladiatrices ne lui importait pas plus ? Qu'il les chérissait parce qu'elles lui apportaient gloire et fortune. Fortune surtout. Téos n'était jamais tombé amoureux de ses gladiatrices, il n'avait jamais même couché avec une seule d'entre elles. Trop précieuses et trop viles pour s'abaisser à cette facilité que lui donnaient ses droits absolus sur elles.

 _—_ Atalante... la supplia-t-il.

 _—_ Je te promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, mais...

 _—_ Marcia, demande à Marcia de t'aider. C'est une femme libre, non ?

Atalante serra les poings.

 _—_ On veillera sur elle, Aper, intervint Marcia qui avait suivi leur échange.

Atalante tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle était si naïve. Atalante pensait pourtant qu'elle avait compris. Marcia souriait chaleureusement au gladiateur. Elle tendit la main vers Lucia et la posa sur les doigts enlacés de la jeune femme et d'Aper.

 _—_ Lucia appartient à notre familia et toi, Aper, tu t'es battu à nos côtés, tu t'es conduit vaillamment, personne ne peut contester cette vérité. Atalante et moi, nous te jurons devant Némésis, de prendre soin de ta femme et de lui assurer une vie honorable.

Les traits d'Aper se détendirent de soulagement. Il regarda les deux gladiatrices tour à tour. Il tendit une main vers Atalante et parce qu'elle était une meliora, parce qu'elle appartenait au premier palus, parce que son ancienneté et sa valeur avaient plus d'importance à ses yeux que le statut social de Marcia. Il leva une main vers elle pour sceller la promesse qu'avait énoncée Marcia. Atalante attrapa son poignet, Aper le sien.

 _—_ Merci, Atalante.

La grande rétiaire hocha la tête. Aper retourna son attention vers sa femme et les deux gladiatrices s'éloignèrent. Atalante reprocha à Marcia d'avoir proféré une promesse qu'il leur serait difficile de tenir.

 _—_ Vous m'avez toujours dit que la solidarité était sacrée au sein de la familia. Qu'on devait prendre soin des morts et de leur famille s'il en avait.

 _—_ C'est vrai, mais... Lucia est gentille, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait sa place parmi nous. Il n'y a pas de femmes à part les gladiatrices et les masseuses. Chloé, Samia et Saucia exercent une profession indispensable au sein de la familia, mais que fera Lucia ? Tu crois que devenir ludia soit l'avenir que lui souhaite Aper ? ajouta amèrement Atalante.

 _—_ On trouvera une solution, affirma Marcia.

.

* * *

.

Patara. Enfin.

Soulagement et angoisse se partagèrent le cœur du capitaine. Il n'avait pas fait escale à Rhodes. Le temps avait été clément, la mer calme et les infiltrations d'eau, constantes et régulières, si elles n'avaient pu être évitées, ne menacèrent jamais l' _ _Artémisia__. Les marins et les passagers ne faillirent pas à leur tâche et trois jours durant, ils évacuèrent l'eau des cales du navire.

Ils ne purent aborder immédiatement. Le vent tomba alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Mais Julia Metella possédait des canots destinées à tracter et à pousser les navires marchands jusqu'aux quais. Le capitaine fit amener le petit canot que traînait l' _ _Artémisia__ dans son sillage. Il avait l'intention de signaler son arrivée à quai et de demander assistance auprès du personnel de Julia Metella Valeria. Il se ferait reconnaître. L' _ _Artémisia__ apponterait, il ferait prestement décharger le navire, puis le conduirait sur un chantier pour le faire réparer. Son équipage pourrait profiter d'une relâche méritée. Les gladiateurs se débrouillerait pour rallier Sidé par leurs propres moyens. Il était prêt à leur rembourser l'intégralité de leur passage pour ne pas les avoir menés à bon port. Il leur devait bien cela. L' _ _Artémisia__ n'appartiendrait plus à Gaïa Metella s'ils n'avaient été présents à bord.

Gaïa Metella.

Il s'accrocha au bastingage.

 _—_ Capitaine ? l'appela une voix féminine.

Il se retourna. La jeune archère qui avait si bien défendu le navire lui faisait face.

 _—_ Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

C'était une amie de la domina, pas seulement une gladiatrice. Elle était tellement belle, pensa-t-il complètement hors de propos. Pas vraiment belle, mais tellement... blonde. La saleté n'avait même pas réussi à ternir l'éclat de ses cheveux d'or. Et ses yeux ! Le dieu romain des océans avait dû séduire sa mère, pour que sa fille possédât des yeux qui évoquaient si exactement la mer scintillant sous le soleil. Et le dieu l'aimait tellement qu'il avait parsemé leur éclat profond et lumineux de paillettes d'or.

 _—_ Euh... Capitaine ? répéta Marcia devant l'air complètement absent de son vis-à-vis.

 _—_ Excusez-moi, domina, dit-il spontanément.

Marcia se figea. L'appellation lui convenait si peu, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'on pût la nommer ainsi, elle avait oublié qu'elle méritait ce nom, qu'elle en avait le statut officiel. Domina. Pour qui ? Pour Atalante ? Aeshma ? Atticus ? Xantha ? Tous les autres esclaves de la familia dont elle se sentait, pour certains d'entre eux, redevable ? Pour Astarté ? C'était ridicule.

 _—_ Vous désirez quelque chose ? reprit le capitaine.

 _—_ Vous allez à terre ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ J'aimerais, euh... J'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

 _—_ Vous allez à terre ? intervint soudain Antiochus.

 _—_ Oui, confirma une nouvelle fois le capitaine.

 _—_ Je veux vous accompagner, déclara le lutteur.

 _—_ Pour quoi faire ? demanda Marcia.

 _—_ Il faut que...

Il baissa la tête. Le capitaine serra les mâchoires. Marcia paniqua.

 _—_ Non, dit-elle fermement. C'est à moi de le faire.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petite fille ? grogna Antiochus

 _—_ Je suis une amie de Julia Metella Valeria.

 _—_ J'étais responsable de sa vie sur ma propre vie, répliqua le lutteur sans prononcer le nom de celle sur qui il avait veillé tant d'années.

 _—_ Je suis le capitaine de ce navire, c'est à moi qu'il appartient de...

 _—_ Non ! cria Marcia en colère.

.

* * *

.

Marcia avait demandé à Atalante si elle voulait bien l'accompagner. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Elle avait demandé l'autorisation à Tidutanus de se rendre à terre pour annoncer la disparition de sa sœur à Julia Metella Valeria. De partir avec Atalante. Tidutanus avait refusé. Marcia s'était retenue de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Elle s'était efforcée de se contrôler puis, elle avait expliqué à Tidutanus que la domina pouvait les aider.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Et comment ?

 _—_ D'abord en nous envoyant un médecin. Métrios n'est qu'un élève d'Atticus. Julia Metella connaît de bons médecins, ils pourront prendre soin de Sabina et d'Enyo. Ensuite, elle pourra nous loger le temps que soyons prêts à repartir. Je ne sais pas si tu veux reprendre la mer ou voyager par voie de terre.

 _—_ Je veux rejoindre Sidé en bateau, ce sera moins fatiguant pour tout le monde.

 _—_ Elle possède une flotte et nous trouvera un passage sur l'un de ses navires ou celui de quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

 _—_ Tu es bien sûre de toi.

 _—_ C'est une amie.

 _—_ Ah, mais pourquoi veux-tu emmener Atalante ?

 _—_ Je...

 _—_ Je ferais mieux de t'accompagner, déclara soudain Tidutanus.

 _—_ Et tu vas laisser la familia sous la seule surveillance de tes deux gardes ? insinua Marcia.

 _—_ D'accord, Marcia, accepta Tidutanus, s'accordant à trouver dangereux de laisser sa familia sans soutien. Mais pourquoi Atalante ?

 _—_ Tu peux lui faire confiance, Julia Metella la connaît et euh… J'ai… J'ai besoin d'elle.

 _—_ Prends-la avec toi et trouve-moi un médecin. Et, pendant que tu y seras, fais examiner Atalante par ton médecin. Mais je veux être au courant de ce que vous trafiquez.

 _—_ Ce sera fait.

 _—_ Va alors.

 _—_ Merci, Tidutanus.

 _—_ Marcia ? l'avait-il rappelée alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Merci.

.

* * *

.

En conflit avec la volonté du capitaine, les poings de Marcia se serrèrent. Atalante s'approcha vivement. La jeune gladiatrice reprochait souvent sa violence à Aeshma, mais elle ne valait parfois pas mieux qu'elle. Son mentor avait eu une très mauvaise influence sur elle à ce propos.

 _—_ Pourquoi ne pas tous y aller ? suggéra-t-elle conciliante. Toi, c'est ton devoir de capitaine, toi, de garde du corps et pour Marcia, c'est une question d'honneur et d'amitié. Vous ne voulez pas manquer à votre devoir. Aucun d'entre vous.

 _—_ Quelle bande de débiles, maugréa soudain une voix derrière eux.

Xantha.

Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée que Gaïa et Aeshma étaient saines et sauves.

 _—_ Pff, souffla-t-elle avec mépris. Vous avez leur corps ? Non. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous les a vues couler ? Non. Et vous vous battez pour aller annoncer à je ne sais qui que la domina est morte, c'est ça ? Parce que vous vous battez bien pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Marcia est prête à vous sauter à la gorge parce qu'Aeshma lui a enfoncé dans le crâne que si on n'obtenait pas gain de cause en trois secondes, rien ne valait quelque bons coup de poings pour se faire entendre. Évidemment pas pour se faire entendre de Téos, d'Herennius ou de quiconque représentant une autorité, mais de tous les autres. Et je peux vous dire, qu'à ses yeux, vous ne représentez pas une quelconque autorité et que même si c'était le cas, elle s'en fout, qu'elle va prendre ce canot et faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour aller pleurnicher sur je ne sais qui...

 _—_ C'est sa sœur ! crachat Marcia.

 _—_ Ouais, ben, on s'en moque. Sa sœur ou pas, tu vas aller lui raconter n'importe quoi, histoire d'en avoir une autre qui partage tes pleurnicheries et tes angoisses. Et toi, Atalante, continua la Germaine en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Tu cautionnes ça ? Ces mensonges ? Tu parles d'une meliora ! Je dirai à Aeshma que tu n'as pas cru en elle, que tu as véhiculé des tas de mensonges sur elle, que tu l'as accusée d'être faible et lâche et peureuse et nulle, et j'espère qu'elle te le fera chèrement payer. Je t'assure que j'applaudirai des deux mains quand elle t'aura donné une bonne raison de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu n'es pas digne d'être son amie. Et toi, Marcia, tu n'es pas digne d'être son élève. Tu renies ton mentor. Dommage qu'Astarté ne soit pas là, elle vous aurait remis les idées en place, je ne suis pas assez bonne pour ça. Vous me dégoûtez, cracha-t-elle. Trois jours et vous croyez toujours à leur mort ? Pff, vraiment.

Xantha abattit son poing sur le bastingage au comble de la frustration. Elle s'éloigna en jurant qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller soutenir le moral de Sabina et d'Enyo parce que, avec des défaitistes comme Atalante et Marcia, elles allaient crever comme Aper.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas tort, dit pensivement Atalante d'un air coupable.

Le discours vindicatif de Xantha l'avait durement secouée. Ses accusations. Qui pût croire que soixante personnes dont une dizaine qui ne savaient pas tenir une arme, eussent pu survivre à une attaque coordonnée de trois lembos bourrés de pirates ? Qui pût croire que la coque défoncée par des haches, pris dans une tempête, l' _ _Artémisia__ n'eût pas sombré et pût transporter à bon port l'intégralité de sa cargaison ?

Ils l'avaient pourtant fait. Ils ne s'en étaient pas sortis sans dommage, mais ils avaient survécu et pas une marchandise n'avait été perdue ou volée. Xantha avait raison quand elle affirmait que personne n'avait vu Aeshma ou Gaïa disparaître sous les flots, que le lembos n'était qu'à quelques pieds des deux jeunes femmes, qu'Aeshma ne renonçait jamais, que Gaïa n'avait rien non plus de quelqu'un qui baissait les bras. Les certitudes simplettes de Xantha s'appuyaient sur plus d'éléments probants que celles qui annonçaient leur mort. Il arrivait parfois qu'un homme surgît du désert. Vivant, quand tout le monde le croyait mort. Disparaître n'était pas mourir. C'était un non-être pour ceux qui restaient. Un absent. Il n'était ni mort ni vivant. La lune disparaissait et pourtant elle réapparaissait sans cesse. Il suffisait de l'attendre le cœur confiant.

 _—_ Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer qu'elles sont mortes. Xantha a raison, ce serait un mensonge.

 _—_ Tu y crois vraiment ? lui demanda Marcia.

 _—_ Oui. Je ne sais pas si elles sont encore vivantes, mais rien ne prouve qu'elles soient mortes. Le lembos n'était pas loin, je sais qu'Aeshma ne sait pas nager, mais tu m'as bien sauvée. Je suis plus grande que toi et tu m'as ramenée. La domina est bien plus grande qu'Aeshma. C'était plus facile.

 _—_ Oui, mais après ? demanda Antiochus.

 _—_ On ne part jamais en mer sans vivres, intervint le capitaine. Il y avait des vivres sur le lembos. De quoi nourrir soixante personnes, au moins pendant deux jours. Les rames étaient en place et ces navires sont solides. En plus, les voiles avaient brûlé, il ne pouvait pas chavirer.

 _—_ Aeshma ne baisse jamais les bras, ajouta Marcia.

 _—_ Gaïa Metella, non plus, affirma le capitaine.

 _—_ Ça, c'est bien vrai, approuva Antiochus avec une grimace de fierté.

 _—_ Alors, allez parler à Julia Metella Valeria, fit Atalante d'une voix ferme. Mais pas comme messagers de mort.

Ses trois interlocuteurs approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

 _—_ Tu viens quand même avec moi, Atalante ? demanda Marcia pleine d'espoir.

 _—_ Je fais comme tu veux, Marcia.

 _—_ Merci.

Atalante lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule en souriant.

Elle serait bien allée courir après Xantha pour lui apprendre que son inébranlable confiance avait eu raison de leurs craintes et leurs doutes, pour la remercier. Xantha l'aurait certainement vertement reprise et lui aurait reproché d'avoir attendu trois jours pour enfin l'écouter et se montrer à la hauteur de son appartenance au premier palus, que c'était incroyable que ce fût une fille du second palus qui défendît l'honneur d'une meliora. Bref, Xantha n'aurait montré aucune joie à leur renouveau d'espérance. Elle aurait seulement grogné et bougonné comme un vieux sanglier ronchon.

L' _ _Artémisia__ resta ancrée au large toute la nuit. La manœuvre d'appontement parut trop aléatoire au responsable de la petite flottille de bateaux pousseurs-remorqueurs. Le capitaine, une fois à terre, demanda s'il était possible de se procurer dans l'heure du vin et des fruits frais. On s'empressa de répondre à ses vœux, on chargea le canot, et le capitaine le renvoya avec ses deux rameurs prévenir le second et livrer à l'équipage et à ses passagers ce qu'il leur avait acheté pour améliorer leur dîner.

.

 _—_ Domina, le capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__ aimerait savoir si pouvez le recevoir.

 _—_ Le capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__? Gaïa est rentrée ?! s'écria Julia ravie.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina.

 _—_ Elle n'est pas avec lui ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Euh...

La jeune femme se troubla.

 _—_ Pagona ?

 _—_ Elle n'est pas avec eux, domina.

 _—_ Avec eux ? Qui ça, eux ?

 _—_ Antiochus et... Euh, je ne sais pas, domina. Je n'ai jamais vu les femmes qui accompagnent le capitaine et Antiochus.

 _—_ Décris-les-moi.

 _—_ L'une est très jeune et très blonde et l'autre très grande. Presque aussi grande que votre sœur, domina.

Julia fronça les sourcils. Le Capitaine ? Antiochus ? Qui étaient les femmes ?

 _—_ Elles sont bizarrement habillées, domina, et la plus grande est blessée.

 _—_ Fais-les venir dans le tablinium. Je les recevrai là-bas.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

Julia hésita à prévenir Quintus. Elle ne pouvait se défendre d'une sourde inquiétude. Pourquoi Gaïa n'accompagnait-elle pas le capitaine ? Que faisait Antiochus sans elle ? Elle se traita d'idiote, sa jeune sœur avait peut-être différé son retour ou elle avait décidé de débarquer lors d'une escale. Elle avait dû donner des instructions à son capitaine et lui confier une tablette à son intention. Mais pourquoi Antiochus n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés ? Et les deux femmes ? Des amies ? Des clientes ?

Ses quatre visiteurs l'attendaient debout dans le tablinium. Elle reconnut tout de suite le capitaine, Antiochus et Atalante. Elle s'interrogea sur la raison de sa présence ici. Et puis, elle oublia toutes ses questions, toutes ses interrogations, toutes ses inquiétudes, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la quatrième personne. Ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux. Elle remarqua confusément que la jeune fille avait grandi, que sa tunique était sale, qu'elle portait les traces d'une blessure récente sur l'avant-bras gauche, mais remisa ses observations au fond de son esprit. Elle était si heureuse de la revoir, de la savoir en vie, en bonne santé, elle l'avait tellement cherchée. Julia se précipita vers la jeune fille, ouvrit les bras et la serra affectueusement contre elle.

 _—_ Marcia ! dit-elle avec émotion. Je suis tellement contente !

 _—_ Julia, répondit Marcia en lui retournant son étreinte.

Julia se recula sans lâcher la jeune fille.

 _—_ Marcia... souffla-t-elle en lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Mais d'où sors-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? Antiochus ? Atalante ? Capitaine ?

Elle lâcha Marcia et fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils tous ensemble ? Que faisait surtout Marcia avec eux. Gaïa l'avait-elle retrouvée et embarquée sur l' _ _Artémisia__? Les gladiatrices étaient revenues d'Italie sur l' _ _Artémisia__ ? Gaïa s'était-elle arrangée pour que la familia de Téos voyage en sa compagnie ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir interroger Aeshma ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi Atalante et non Aeshma se trouvait-elle chez elle ? Elle prit la main de Marcia dans la sienne et invita ses visiteurs à s'asseoir. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient l'air épuisé.

 _—_ Racontez-moi.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, incertains.

 _—_ Julia, je peux te demander une faveur avant cela ? fit Marcia.

 _—_ Bien sûr.

 _—_ Pourrais-tu envoyer des médecins sur l' _ _Artémisia__? Il y a des blessés. Nous avons deux soigneurs, mais l'un n'est qu'un cuisinier et l'autre est seulement le second d'Atticus.

 _—_ Métrios ? demanda Julia qui avait une excellente mémoire des noms et des visages.

 _—_ Oui, confirma Marcia.

 _—_ Deux gladiatrices sont gravement blessées, domina, compléta Antiochus.

 _—_ L' _ _Artémisia__ est à quai ?

 _—_ Non, domina, répondit le capitaine. Elle est ancré au large.

Julia retint ses questions. La demande de Marcia avait été pressante. Elle frappa dans ses mains et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Une esclave se montra aussitôt. Elle donna des ordres. Interrogea ses invités sur la nature des blessures dont souffraient les gladiatrices, fit répéter à l'esclave toutes ces informations, prit le temps de rédiger une tablette qu'elle remit à l'esclave et l'envoya avec des ordres précis chercher deux médecins en ville. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloignât, elle lui demanda de passer à la cuisine et de faire servir une collation à ses visiteurs. Elle s'appuya ensuite sur le dossier de son siège.

 _—_ Maintenant, je vous écoute.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Marcia.

 _—_ Nous avons été attaqués au nord des côtes de la Crête, commença Marcia.

 _—_ Atalante, ta familia se trouvait à bord ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Oui, domina. Nous avons embarqué à Pompéi.

 _—_ Tu es blessée, observa Julia.

 _—_ Ça date du munus, domina. Je n'ai pas été blessée durant l'attaque.

 _—_ Ton combat a été difficile ?

 _—_ J'étais appairé à Aeshma, domina. Et elle était fâchée.

Marcia bougea inconfortablement sur son siège.

 _—_ Ah...

— Julia, dit tout à coup Marcia. On a perdu Gaïa.

Julia accusa durement la nouvelle.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas été tuée. Elle est avec Aeshma, s'empressa de rajouter la jeune fille.

 _—_ Où est-elle ? articula difficilement Julia les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Silence.

 _—_ Aeshma et moi sommes tombées à l'eau, dit Atalante. On ne sait pas nager. Marcia m'a sauvée et votre sœur est partie chercher Aeshma.

Comme la dernière fois, pensa Julia. Aeshma avait dû encore mettre sa vie en danger et Gaïa était partie la sortir d'une situation épineuse. Mais cette fois-ci… Le capitaine prit la parole :

 _—_ Il y a eu un coup de vent, je n'ai rien pu faire, domina. J'ai essayé, mais la tempête nous a entraînés. J'ai voulu revenir, je...

 _—_ Aeshma et Atalante se trouvaient près d'un lembos pirate, expliqua rapidement Marcia. Il n'avait plus de voile. Il n'était pas loin d'elles, Gaïa avait récupéré Aeshma. Elles ont pu gagner le lembos et monter dessus.

 _—_ Les pirates emportent toujours de la nourriture avec eux, affirma le capitaine. Elles ont eu à boire et à manger.

 _—_ Elles sont vivantes, Julia.

 _—_ Gaïa nage très bien, domina, tenta de se rassurer Antiochus. Et la gladiatrice est... euh...

 _—_ Je connais la gladiatrice, Antiochus. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et que Gaïa peut compter sur elle.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma regardait le ciel et malgré un reste d'anxiété, elle ne pouvait nier la jouissance qu'elle ressentait, le bien-être que lui procurait sa position. Une sensation nouvelle, agréable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru connaître, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle se crispa insensiblement et la sensation disparut aussitôt, mais des mains bienveillantes se posèrent dans son dos. Une main entre ses omoplates et l'autre au creux de ses reins.

 _—_ Shhhhhhh, reste calme, détends-toi.

Aeshma obéit et, soutenue par les mains légères de Gaïa, elle retrouva la sensation qui l'avait un instant abandonnée.

 _—_ Tu es bonne élève, Aeshma, je ne m'étonne pas que tu sois devenue une bonne gladiatrice, tu sais écouter. Tu passes sur le ventre ?

Aeshma hocha la tête et se retourna. Elle attrapa la main de Gaïa.

 _—_ Je reste près de toi, d'accord ?

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Vas-y et n'oublie pas : il faut que tu restes bien allongée et que tu glisses dans l'eau, ne te bats jamais contre elle. Tu perdras toujours.

Aeshma hocha la tête et s'efforça de prendre la position que Gaïa lui avait apprise. Couchée sur le côté, le bras gauche tendu devant elle. Elle ne bougeait pas les pieds et avançait à l'aide de son bras droit. Elle ne se sentait moins à l'aise que sur le dos, mais la présence de Gaïa à ses côtés la rassurait.

.

L'idée d'apprendre à nager venait de la domina.

Aeshma, après la sieste qu'elle s'était accordée après avoir jeté les rames à la mer, s'était réveillée dans sa puanteur. Écœurée et honteuse, elle avait remonté un nombre impressionnant de seaux d'eau de mer pour se laver. D'abord, le corps et ensuite, les cheveux. Elle n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à un peigne, elle avait juré comme un charretier et avait dû se résoudre à se contenter de ses doigts pour grossièrement démêler son abondante chevelure. Elle portait les cheveux longs, il était très épais et elle se jeta une dizaine de seaux d'eau sur la tête pour les rincer.

Gaïa n'avait émis aucun commentaire. Aeshma s'était couchée les cheveux trempés et elle avait eu froid pendant la nuit. Gaïa lui avait reproché de ne pas s'être enveloppée la tête dans une tunique ou dans une paenula découpée. Aeshma lui avait tourné le dos sans répondre, mais elle n'avait pas protesté quand la domina était venue se coller contre elle et elle avait, grâce à elle, rapidement arrêté de trembler. Gaïa ne se sentait toujours pas très à l'aise à l'idée de partager une si grande intimité physique avec la petite thrace, mais elle redoutait plus encore que la jeune gladiatrice retombât malade.

Le lendemain matin, Aeshma avait une fois de plus décidé de se laver et elle avait recommencé à tirer des seaux.

Le surlendemain aussi. Le temps était calme. Sans rien dire, Gaïa avait arrimé un long bout à la proue du lembos, accroché une amphore de posca vide et bouchée à l'extrémité du bout et jeté le tout à la mer. L'amphore maintenait le bout hors de l'eau et traînait à une quarantaine de pieds à l'arrière du lembos. Elle s'était ensuite déshabillée et elle avait sauté à l'eau.

Aeshma s'était précipitée à l'arrière. Elle avait retrouvé Gaïa en train de nager tranquillement. La domina avait même fait le tour du lembos en arborant un grand sourire heureux. Aeshma affichait une mine contrariée. Gaïa avait fini par lui demander son aide pour remonter à bord. La gladiatrice avait hésité. Gaïa l'avait gentiment suppliée et Aeshma avait accédé à sa demande. La jeune Alexandrine était remontée sur le pont particulièrement fière d'elle-même. Elle avait toisé Aeshma pour ensuite, lui décréter nonchalamment :

 _—_ J'avais envie de me baigner. J'avoue ne pas trop goûter la toilette à coup de seau d'eau et de linges malpropres, rien ne vaut un bon bain.

Aeshma l'avait regardée par en-dessous, n'appréciant ni ses jeux de mots ni ses sous-entendus.

— Tu devrais essayer.

Elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Mais avant que la jeune Parthe n'eût esquissé un mouvement d'humeur, Gaïa avait repris la parole :

— Je ne plaisante pas, Aeshma. Tout le monde devrait savoir nager. On n'a rien à faire à part pêcher et s'entraîner. Tu as accepté de me donner des cours, pourtant ce n'est pas très pratique sur le navire. On a la mer pour nous toutes seules, le temps est calme. Je ne peux pas te payer le temps que tu consacres gentiment à m'entraîner, mais si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à nager. Ce n'est pas très difficile.

 _—_ Je…

Aeshma baissa la tête.

 _—_ Aeshma, ma proposition est sincère.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ça, domina. C'est…

 _—_ Tu as peur de l'eau ?

 _—_ Oui, je…

 _—_ La peur, ça s'apprivoise, non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais eu peur sur le sable. Je veux bien croire que tu es courageuse et sûre de toi, mais pas que tu n'aies jamais connu la peur.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu n'as jamais eu peur ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Comment as-tu fait ?

 _—_ J'ai fait avec et je me suis efforcée de l'apprivoiser et de la surmonter.

 _—_ C'est pareil avec l'eau.

 _—_ Non, je…

 _—_ Tu as bien réussi à passer outre le soir de la tempête.

 _—_ Oui, mais… euh…

 _—_ J'étais là ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je serai là aussi, dit doucement Gaïa.

Aeshma leva un regard méfiant.

 _—_ Aeshma…

 _—_ Vous allez en profiter ?

 _—_ Pas plus que toi quand tu m'entraînes, sourit facétieusement Gaïa.

Elle se passa un doigt sur le sourcil. Aeshma, après que Gaïa se fut une fois de plus montrée arrogante lors d'un combat, avait enfoncé sa défense et Gaïa y avait récolté un œil poché.

.

Une fois rétablie, Aeshma, incapable de rester oisive, s'était astreinte à des entraînements physiques et Gaïa lui avait demandé si elle consentirait à continuer son entraînement. Aeshma avait accepté. Elle consacrait ainsi quatre d'heures de sa journée à entraîner la jeune Alexandrine. Deux heures le matin après le petit déjeuner, et deux autres heures vers la neuvième heure. Le reste du temps, Aeshma s'entraînait seule tandis que Gaïa pêchait. Et depuis qu'un matin, Gaïa s'était plainte de courbatures et qu'Aeshma lui avait proposé un massage, les deux jeunes femmes finissaient la journée en s'échangeant des massages. Aeshma avait d'abord protesté, mais Gaïa savait faire preuve d'autorité et il était alors difficile de lui résister. Malgré cela, les journées s'étiraient en longueur.

Gaïa aimait nager. Elle avait laissé passer les jours sans se mettre à l'eau. Les trois jours durant lesquels Aeshma avait été malade et les deux jours qui avaient suivi son rétablissement. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait plus eu goût à rien, ensuite, parce qu'elle avait eu peur de froisser la gladiatrice.

Mais elle pouvait peut-être mêler l'utile à l'agréable. Elle trouvait angoissant d'être à bord du lembos, seule avec Aeshma et de savoir que celle-ci ne savait pas nager, qu'elle avait peur de l'eau et que, si pour une raison ou pour une autre elles devaient retourner à l'eau, elle ne pourrait encore une fois ne compter que sur elle‑même. L'idée d'apprendre quelque chose à la gladiatrice lui plaisait aussi. De la dominer dans une discipline physique. Argument infantile et plein d'orgueil, mais fort plaisant.

Aeshma avait accepté. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, mais la jeune Parthe, habituée à se plier à une très stricte discipline, s'était conformée aux ordres et aux conseils de Gaïa. La domina avait fait preuve de patience, de fermeté et d'une extrême gentillesse. Aeshma avait consenti à être son élève et une fois sa peur maîtrisée, elle avait très vite progressé. En très peu de temps.

Quatre jours après son premier bain, elle se laissait flotter sur le dos et elle était capable de nager sans aide.

.

 _—_ Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant, déclara Gaïa. Demain, tu te baignes toute seule.

L'annonce surprit Aeshma, elle se crispa et but la tasse. Gaïa se mit à rire, mais elle tendit une main pour soutenir la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ La meliora que tu es en est parfaitement capable, affirma-t-elle. Tu n'es pas une enfant, Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous croyez que…

 _—_ Absolument. Tiens, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire ? On va faire le tour du lembos. D'accord ?

Aeshma hocha la tête. Le défi fut relevé. Elles remontèrent ensuite à bord et Gaïa félicita chaudement la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Qui t'a formée, Aeshma ? lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 _—_ Principalement notre doctor Herennius et deux gladiateurs, un homme et une femme. Ils sont morts maintenant.

 _—_ Ils ont dû être très fiers de toi.

 _—_ Lydia ne m'aimait pas trop.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle trouvait que j'avais trop tendance à me laisser aller à la colère.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle avait raison, dit sourdement Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas franchement rigolote, mais je ne te trouve pas si désagréable, tempéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Parce que quand vous m'avez mise en colère, je me suis défoulée sur d'autres.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit soudain la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

 _—_ Atalante… C'est pour cela votre punition sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _._

 _—_ Ah… euh…

 _—_ C'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes battues ?

 _—_ …

Gaïa rougit.

 _—_ Je t'ai mise en colère quand tu es venue me voir, dit-elle honteuse. Je… J'ai vu que tu étais furieuse. Que je t'avais poussée à bout. J'ai eu peur, c'est pour cela que je t'ai congédiée.

 _—_ Je ne vous aurais pas frappée, domina. Et je n'aurais pas frappée Atalante non plus, si elle n'avait pas… En fait, j'ai été méchante avec elle et elle s'est énervée.

 _—_ Vous entretenez de drôles de rapports toutes les deux. Je me souviens que tu l'avais aussi contrariée au Grand Domaine et qu'elle te l'avait fait payer.

 _—_ Oui, Atalante est plutôt gentille, mais il ne faut pas lui marcher sur les pieds. À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas trop comment elle peut me supporter.

 _—_ Elle t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Aeshma savait qu'elle avait raison, Atalante lui avait assuré de la même chose, mais elle se fendit quand même d'une moue dubitative.

 _—_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas spécialement facile à vivre, lui dit Gaïa. Tu en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Pourtant, ma sœur ne m'a jamais retiré une seule fois son affection. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle aurait parfois eu de très bonnes raisons de le faire.

 _—_ Mais vous n'avez jamais été à deux doigts de la tuer et elle n'a jamais subi les colères de Téos par votre faute. Atalante a parfois été durement punie à cause de moi.

 _—_ Tu as failli tuer Atalante ?! s'exclama Gaïa abasourdie

 _—_ Oui, plusieurs fois, avoua Aeshma. À Pompéi entre autre.

 _—_ Spyros m'a raconté votre sanglant combat. Tu as vraiment failli la tuer ? Tu voulais la tuer ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ J'étais en colère.

 _—_ Contre elle ? Que t'avait-elle fait ?

 _—_ Rien, justement. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Atalante.

 _—_ Contre qui alors ?

 _—_ Contre… Contre la vie, contre ce qu'elle a de pourrie.

 _—_ Que t'est-il arrivé ?

 _—_ À moi ? répondit spontanément Aeshma. Rien.

 _—_ Alors, qu'est-ce q…

 _—_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, la coupa abruptement la gladiatrice.

 _—_ D'accord, excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire Gaïa.

Sujet sensible.

.

Aeshma frappait le mât à grands coups de glaive. Gaïa l'avait mise en garde de ne pas l'abattre et Aeshma avait aplati le tranchant du glaive pour ne pas risquer d'entamer trop profondément le bois.

Gaïa préparait du poisson. La domina avait amélioré ses techniques de pêche et elle appâtait avant de lancer sa ligne. Il était très rare qu'elle restât bredouille, même si elle patientait parfois plus d'une heure avant que la fortune ne lui sourît. Elle variait aussi ses recettes et l'importance de ses prises lui permettaient parfois de préparer ses plats longtemps à l'avance. Malgré cela, le pain leur manquait et malgré les efforts déployés par Gaïa pour varier les menus, leurs repas se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins : olives, oignons, poissons crus, viande séchée, fromage et fruits secs. Mais Aeshma n'avait pas toujours mangé à sa faim durant sa vie de gladiatrice, et les repas pris sur les routes quand la saison des munus était passée n'avaient pas toujours été très variés. Gaïa ne mangeait pas beaucoup et seuls, les légumes et les fruits frais lui manquaient vraiment.

Aeshma suspendit soudain son geste. Elle plissa des yeux et mit sa main en visière.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Aeshma, râla Gaïa. Ça va faire je ne sais combien de jours que nous sommes sur ce lembos, tu ne voudrais pas laisser tomber les dominas ?

Aeshma ignora sa remarque. Gaïa la lui répétait depuis plusieurs jours et elle se voyait mal l'appeler par son prénom.

 _—_ Regardez, domina.

 _—_ Tu es vraiment têtue, grommela Gaïa.

 _—_ Terre, domina, là-bas.

 _—_ Où ça ? demanda Gaïa en sautant sur ses pieds.

Aeshma tendit un bras. On voyait distinctement la bande brune dessinée par une côte. Elle s'élevait un peu au-dessus du niveau de la mer, ce qui laissait supposer des falaises ou une montagne.

 _—_ On va ramer, déclara Aeshma.

 _—_ Nous sommes trop loin et si le courant ne nous porte pas sur la côte, ça ne servira à rien.

 _—_ On peut y arriver, domina. Prenez une rame.

 _—_ C'est inutile, Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous allez prendre cette foutue rame et ramer, s'énerva la gladiatrice. On ne va pas rester les bras ballants à attendre de crever de faim sur ce truc.

 _—_ Pourquoi, tu as vraiment faim ? dit ironiquement Gaïa.

Aeshma marcha sur elle, l'attrapa par le devant de sa tunique et la tira vers elle.

 _—_ Vous allez ramer ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _—_ Comment tu veux, fit Gaïa en haussant les épaules.

Elle savait qu'à deux, elles ne pourraient pas vaincre le courant ou le vent, que la côte, qu'elle estimait à plus de dix milles, se trouvait trop loin pour l'atteindre par la seule force des bras, mais rien ne servait de s'opposer à la gladiatrice. La petite thrace souffrait de l'exiguïté du lembos, de l'inaction et peut-être aussi de l'intimité qui lui était imposée. Elle verrait bien par elle-même que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec si les éléments étaient contre elles. D'ailleurs, Gaïa n'avait aucune idée de leur position actuelle. Si la terre en vue était celle d'une île perdue des Cyclades et qu'elles s'y échouaient, leur sort serait nettement moins enviable que celui qu'elles partageaient actuellement sur le lembos. Beaucoup d'îles s'apparentaient à de gros cailloux arides, éloignés des routes maritimes. Pour peu que le lembos se fracassa sur des rochers ou qu'elles ne pussent l'ancrer à l'abri, elles perdraient tout ce qu'il contenait : armes, nourriture et posca. Naufragées sur une terre hostile, elles mourraient de faim et de soif. Elles ne devaient pas aborder une terre avant de s'être assurées que celle-ci fût habitée ou qu'elle appartînt au continent.

Pendant des heures, Aeshma tira sur ses rames avec la force d'un titan, invectiva durement Gaïa et l'encouragea à accélérer le rythme. La jeune Alexandrine se laissa insulter et malmener sans dire un mot, mais quand la terre disparut à l'horizon, elle lâcha les rames et abandonna.

 _—_ Domina ! hurla Aeshma.

 _—_ Même quand tu es furieuse, tu continues à m'appeler comme cela, lui répondit Gaïa d'une voix lasse.

 _—_ Reprenez les rames !

 _—_ On ne voit plus la terre, Aeshma. Le courant nous a emportées ailleurs. Ça ne sert à rien.

 _—_ C'est de votre faute, fulmina la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Aeshma repoussa sa rame et marcha sur Gaïa. La domina se leva et lui fit face.

 _—_ Tu viens me frapper ? C'est ça ? Te défouler ? Tu as la tête dure, je t'avais prévenue que ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis, tu voulais quoi ? Aborder une île déserte ? Crever de faim et de soif ? Je t'apprends à nager depuis cinq jours et tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'on ne peut pas se battre contre la mer ?! Tu es vraiment d'une incommensurable stupidité ! Pousse-toi !

Gaïa bouscula la gladiatrice et partit s'asseoir à la poupe du lembos. Aeshma se mordit violemment un coin de la lèvre inférieure et le sang perla dans sa bouche. Elle alla se placer face au mat et entreprit de se détruire les poings dessus. Les bruits sourds attirèrent l'attention de Gaïa. Elle était furieuse contre la jeune Parthe, mais elle comprenait sa frustration. Elle se leva. Aeshma lui tournait le dos. Elle avait déjà les poings en sang. Gaïa lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 _—_ Aeshma, souffla-elle doucement.

La gladiatrice arrêta de frapper. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, les poings encore crispés. Gaïa fit descendre sa main le long du biceps de la jeune femme.

— Arrête, Aeshma... On ne restera pas toute l'éternité sur ce lembos.

Aeshma baissa la tête et ses poings s'ouvrirent.

 _—_ Tu veux t'entraîner ?

La gladiatrice secoua la tête.

 _—_ Viens nager alors, je vais te donner une petite leçon, dit-elle légèrement en s'éloignant.

Aeshma se retourna la mine suspicieuse. Gaïa avait déjà retiré sa tunique et l'attendait nue, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement penchée sur une épaule, un air de défi au fond des yeux.

Aeshma grogna.

 _—_ Dépêche-toi, Aeshma, la pressa Gaïa.

La gladiatrice passa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la domina quand celle-ci l'arrêta.

 _—_ Ramasse tous les bouts que tu trouveras et attache-les bout à bout, ensuite tu accrocheras des amphores à chaque nœud, comme on a fait pour la ligne de sécurité et tu lanceras le tout à l'eau.

 _—_ Vous n'allez pas m'attendre comme ça ?

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Vous êtes toute nue.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Vous allez brûler.

 _—_ Raison de plus pour que tu te dépêches.

 _—_ Quelle conne ! maugréa Aeshma entre ses dents.

 _—_ Tu as dit ?

 _—_ Je n'ai rien dit.

Aeshma déroula les bouts, les noua, s'assura que les nœuds ne glisseraient pas, que les amphores étaient correctement attachées et jeta le tout à la mer. Le courant tendit lentement la ligne sur plus de deux cents pieds.

Gaïa n'avait pas quitté la petite thrace des yeux. Sa colère couvait encore, à fleur de peau, ses yeux sombres se chargeaient régulièrement d'éclairs, elle pouvait lire la tension dans ses muscles bandés, ses mouvements secs et brusques. Elle allait pousser physiquement la Parthe à bout, mais sans violence. L'eau annihilait toute forme de violence. Exactement ce dont la colérique gladiatrice avait besoin.

 _—_ Reste ici pour l'instant, lui ordonna Gaïa.

Elle sauta à l'eau et nagea jusqu'au bout de la ligne de sécurité, puis elle revint. Elle appela ensuite Aeshma et lui demanda de l'aider à remonter à bord du lembos.

 _—_ Tu sais nager, Aeshma. Du moins, tu te débrouilles. Maintenant il faut que tu testes ta résistance, ton endurance. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas seulement besoin de ramer pour toucher terre, mais aussi de nager. Savoir nager trois mètres ne t'emmènera pas très loin. Tu vas sauter à l'eau et tu vas effectuer des allers‑retours le long de la ligne, sans jamais t'arrêter.

 _—_ Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je m'arrête ? rétorqua agressivement Aeshma. Me fouetter ?

 _—_ Mmm, bonne idée, mais non. Je t'attacherai au mat et ensuite…Mmm, je trouverai bien une idée pour te faire payer ta faiblesse. Tu es une femme après tout. Je connais quelques punitions en usage chez les pirates quand des prisonnières se sont montrées par trop rétives. Je ne suis pas vraiment équipée comme un pirate, mais bien orgueilleux est l'homme qui croit au seul pouvoir de son pénis.

Aeshma se mit à respirer bruyamment.

 _—_ Vous rêvez, domina. Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire ça.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas obligée de te faire mal. Tu pourrais même y trouver un certain plaisir.

Aeshma menaçait d'exploser.

 _—_ C'est un défi, Aeshma, dit tout à coup Gaïa. Ton doctor t'entraîne bien à la course sur de longues distances, non ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Quelle distance peux-tu parcourir avant de t'écrouler de fatigue ?

 _—_ Je ne me suis jamais écroulée de fatigue.

 _—_ Alors, montre-moi ce que tu vaux dans l'eau.

 _—_ Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas…

Aeshma se tut.

 _—_ De ne pas ? la relança Gaïa.

 _—_ De ne pas me traiter comme un jouet sexuel, lâcha précipitamment Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne t'ai jamais considérée ainsi, Aeshma, lui dit doucement Gaïa. Et je ne commencerai certainement pas aujourd'hui, même si tu me déçois.

 _—_ Je ne vous décevrai pas, affirma Aeshma.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sauta à l'eau. Elle refit surface et s'accrocha à la ligne de sécurité. Évalua la distance. La colère lui dévorait les entrailles. Colère d'avoir perdu la terre de vue, colère de ne pas l'avoir gagnée à la rame, colère d'avoir eu tort, colère de s'être montrée stupide, colère d'être bloquée sur ce bateau, colère d'avoir été traitée comme une esclave, colère d'avoir été menacée de viol, colère de savoir qu'elle aurait sans doute accepté la sentence si la domina l'avait maintenue, colère que la domina eût pu concevoir une punition aussi humiliante, colère d'entretenir toujours avec elle des rapports de domination, colère face à sa faiblesse et à l'incertitude qu'elle avait de contenter la domina, colère de ne pas se sentir réellement prête à relever son défi, colère d'être en colère, colère de ne pas avoir su profiter du moment fugace où justement sa colère s'était éteinte et de l'avoir ensuite laissée reprendre le dessus.

La main apaisante de Gaïa sur son épaule, la caresse sur son bras. Pourquoi Gaïa s'était-elle ensuite éloignée ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle encore une fois toisée avec son insupportable air de défi ?

 _—_ Tu es prête, Aeshma ? lui lança Gaïa par-dessus le plat-bord.

La petite thrace ne répondit pas, elle se mit à nager. Mal. Elle brassait beaucoup d'eau, n'avançait pas et avait du mal à trouver un bon rythme respiratoire. Gaïa la regarda se débattre sans un mot, sans intervenir. Aeshma effectua deux allers-retours bouillonnants et épuisants avant de se calmer et de mettre à profit les leçons que Gaïa lui avait dispensées les jours précédents.

La domina s'était montrée étonnement bonne élève lors des entraînements, même lorsqu'Aeshma se montrait exigeante et lui faisait répéter inlassablement certains gestes. Gaïa ne redevenait elle-même que quand elles combattaient librement. Cette horripilante nonchalance, cette façon de sourire en coin après une attaque ou une parade réussie, ce côté faussement distrait. Une attitude qu'Aeshma n'avait jamais pu lui reprocher lors des entraînements. Gaïa savait de toute façon qu'Aeshma la lui ferait payer. Elle avait testé son professeur le premier jour, elle s'était pris des corrections et avait ensuite évité. Par contre, c'était Aeshma qui l'avait encouragée à combattre comme elle l'entendait lors de leurs affrontements libres.

Aeshma avait neuf ans de formation et d'entraînement derrière elle. Elle s'en montrerait digne.

Elle se détendit, se concentra sur sa respiration et calqua ses déplacements dessus. Elle avala de l'eau, sentit parfois la peur pointer son nez, mais la combattit et se força à se détendre. Elle perdit bientôt le compte de ses allers-retour, uniquement concentrée sur son souffle, sur ses gestes, sur l'eau qui glissait sur son corps.

Un grand plouf et une main qui lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle s'arrêta, chercha la ligne de sécurité et referma une main dessus.

 _—_ C'est bien, Aeshma la félicita sincèrement Gaïa.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

— Il y a une autre chose que tu dois apprendre aussi.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Ne pas paniquer quoi qu'il arrive. Lâche la ligne et nage un peu avec moi.

Aeshma s'exécuta et suivit la jeune domina. Elles remontèrent doucement vers le lembos. Gaïa se mit à la hauteur d'Aeshma et soudain, avant qu'Aeshma pût esquisser le moindre geste de défense, elle l'attrapa par derrière et la coula. Aeshma se laissa faire. Elle retint sa respiration et attendit. Longtemps. Elle commençait à manquer d'air quand Gaïa la remonta d'un coup à la surface. Aeshma ouvrit la bouche avide d'air, mais avant que ses poumons ne se fussent remplis, Gaïa la replongea sous les eaux. La remonta et la replongea alternativement sans un temps d'arrêt. Elle cassa le rythme et ne lui donna jamais assez de temps pour reprendre de l'air.

La jeune Parthe but la tasse, cracha, rebut la tasse et céda à la panique. Ses mouvements devinrent erratiques, désordonnés. Quand elle refaisait surface, elle crachait, criait, battait des mains, s'accrochait à la domina. Se noyait. Gaïa maîtrisait complètement la situation, Aeshma s'était d'abord détendue, puis elle avait pris peur, commencé à lutter et elle avait maintenant perdu tout contrôle.

Enfin, Gaïa remonta la jeune gladiatrice, se colla à son dos et lui maintint la tête contre la sienne.

 _—_ Respire, Aeshma, respire.

La Parthe toussait et crachait de l'eau, cherchait à se dégager.

 _—_ Shhhhhh, détends-toi. Respire seulement.

 _—_ Je vais vous tuer, hoqueta la jeune gladiatrice entre deux quintes de toux.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas très bien placée pour ça l'instant. Alors, respire.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

 _—_ Tu te laisses submerger par la peur. Tu veux faire un exercice, pour apprendre à la vaincre ?

 _—_ Pour que vous me noyiez ?

 _—_ Pour t'apprendre à ne pas te noyer.

 _—_ Un vrai exercice ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ D'accord, mais juste…

 _—_ D'accord, respire, je te tiens, dis-moi seulement quand tu es prête.

Aeshma se relâcha sur Gaïa. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue et elle se cala sur sa respiration. Deux minutes plus tard, elle prévint Gaïa qu'elle était prête.

 _—_ Tu dois apprendre à te laisser submerger. Prends mes mains. Je vais me laisser couler et je te tirerai pour remonter prendre de l'air. Tu feras pareil à ton tour. Tu arrêtes quand tu ne te sens pas bien. On commence doucement et ensuite on accélère, d'accord ?

 _—_ Mmm.

Gaïa se laissa couler, puis elle tira Aeshma, qui la tira à son tour. Un mouvement de bascule. Gaïa y avait parfois joué avec Julia quand elle était petite, avec Lucia aussi. Plus grande, elle y avait rejoué en mer avec Julia. C'était amusant. Grisant. Aeshma ne sut bientôt plus où elle en était et elle arrêta leur mouvement. Gaïa émergea à la surface en riant. Son rire redoubla quand elle remarqua l'air perdu de la jeune Parthe, elle s'approcha d'elle, entoura sa tête avec ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, elle se serra contre elle, rit encore et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

 _—_ Allez, viens, on rentre. Ça ira ?

 _—_ Euh… oui.

 _—_ Il faudra que nous recommencions, déclara Gaïa gaiement.

 _—_ Quoi ? À s'embrasser ?

Gaïa s'esclaffa.

 _—_ Ça t'a plu ?

 _—_ Euh… Ben… se troubla Aeshma. Je ne voulais pas...

Aeshma but la tasse et Gaïa s'égaya plus encore.

 _—_ Viens, espèce de joli cœur, tu dois faire un véritable malheur dans les cenas.

Aeshma aurait voulu disparaître au fond de l'océan si elle n'avait pas tant eu peur de mourir noyée. Comment avait-elle pu sortir une plaisanterie aussi idiote ? Gaïa la traîna derrière elle et elles regagnèrent le lembos. Une fois sur le pont, Aeshma remonta la ligne de sécurité tandis que Gaïa sortait à boire et de quoi prendre une collation. Aeshma enfila une tunique et s'assit à côté d'elle en grimaçant.

 _—_ Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Gaïa.

 _—_ J'ai des crampes d'estomac.

 _—_ Tu t'es beaucoup dépensée et tu as avalé trop d'eau.

 _—_ Ouais, approuva Aeshma d'un ton goguenard. On se demande bien pourquoi.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide pour en avaler au début.

 _—_ C'est vrai, mais j'en aurais moins bu si vous n'étiez pas intervenue.

Gaïa lui tendit une amphore en souriant.

 _—_ Tu es fâchée ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Comment puis-je en être sûre ?

 _—_ Je ne vous ai pas poignardée.

Gaïa rit. Aeshma s'approcha vivement d'elle et le rire de la jeune Alexandrine mourut dans un cri étouffé. La pointe d'un poignard lui piquait douloureusement les ganglions sous la mâchoire.

 _—_ Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, domina, murmura Aeshma à son oreille. Ni rire trop méchamment de lui.

 _—_ Leçon apprise, coassa Gaïa.

Aeshma se recula, une grimace de contentement affichée au coin de ses lèvres. Gaïa eut la fugitive envie de poser les siennes dessus. Son baiser avait été spontané tout à l'heure, complice et heureux. C'était bien comme ça.

Elles mangèrent de bon appétit. Les crampes d'Aeshma se calmèrent, mais la jeune Parthe, la gorge brûlée par le sel, but plus que de raison et elle s'endormit à moitié avant la fin du déjeuner. Gaïa rangea soigneusement les restes de leur repas et encouragea ensuite Aeshma à se lever, sans écouter ses protestations.

 _—_ Il est hors de question que tu t'endormes en plein soleil, Aeshma.

 _—_ On s'en fout, domina, grogna la jeune gladiatrice.

Elle céda quand même à Gaïa et se laissa traîner sous l'auvent. Gaïa s'y allongea sur le dos, la tête confortablement installée sur des paenulas pliées. La gladiatrice la regarda un instant, puis se laissa tomber par terre et se coucha à l'équerre de Gaïa, la tête calée dans le creux de son aine. La jeune domina plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de la gladiatrice et lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu. Aeshma gémit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Gaïa continua à la masser. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sur la nuque et les épaules de la jeune Parthe et elle la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle la rejoignit dans son sommeil. Ramer l'avait épuisée et elle se sentait tellement bien.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, Aeshma.

 _—_ Il y a des rochers, domina.

 _—_ Tant pis.

Ce n'était pas une île, la côte s'était profilée avant que le soleil ne se couchât le soir précédant. Aeshma n'avait pas détaché son regard de l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il fit trop nuit pour distinguer quoi que ce fût. Elle était quand même restée sur la poupe, le visage tourné vers l'endroit où devait se situer la côte. Gaïa s'était couchée. Elle s'était relevée plus tard, enjoignant à Aeshma de venir dormir.

 _—_ Non, domina, je veille.

 _—_ Sur quoi, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Viens dormir.

La jeune gladiatrice avait refusé. Gaïa avait soupiré, attrapé une paenula et s'était assise avec elle. Elle avait vite dodeliné de la tête.

 _—_ Domina…

 _—_ Je reste avec toi.

Aeshma s'était levée et lui avait retiré la paenula des épaules. Puis elle s'était assise dans son dos et elle avait enveloppé leurs deux corps dans le grand manteau. Gaïa s'était lovée contre elle. Elle avait glissé un peu en avant sur ses fesses pour qu'Aeshma pût poser son menton sur son épaule. Elle avait ensuite collé sa joue à la sienne.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas la meilleure position pour dormir, remarqua-t-elle.

 _—_ Je sais, domina, ça n'a aucune importance.

 _—_ Tu as toujours été aussi têtue ?

 _—_ Vous n'avez rien à m'envier.

 _—_ Tu sais que je t'aime bien, petite thrace ? lui dit Gaïa en se frottant la joue contre elle.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas si petite, répliqua Aeshma faussement vexée.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas très grande.

 _—_ Vous êtes trop grande, domina, répondit Aeshma en insistant sur le pronom personnel.

 _—_ Comme Atalante ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ou Astarté ?

 _—_ Pff, oui.

 _—_ Même Marcia est plus grande que toi.

 _—_ Mais pas Lempado, ni Marpessa.

 _—_ C'est qui ? Des naines ?

 _—_ Vous êtes dans mes bras, domina.

 _—_ Et alors ?

Aeshma la pinça à la taille.

 _—_ Aïe ! Aeshma ! protesta Gaïa.

 _—_ Ne vous moquez jamais d'une gladiatrice, domina. De plus, la taille n'a aucune importance au cours d'un combat. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir l'utiliser, qu'elle soit élevée ou pas.

 _—_ Je sais ça, tu m'as montré comment.

 _—_ Alors arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, domina.

 _—_ Tu n'arrêteras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Je n'arrêterai jamais quoi ?

 _—_ De m'appeler domina.

 _—_ …

— J'avoue que ça m'a un temps énervée, vexée même, sinon fâchée.

Aeshma se crispa dans son dos. Gaïa tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

 _—_ Ne pense pas toujours à mal, Aeshma. Appelle-moi comme tu veux. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas si important. Julia avait raison, enfin plus ou moins.

 _—_ Vous aimez beaucoup votre sœur, remarqua doucement Aeshma

 _—_ Oui. Je lui dois beaucoup : ce que je suis aujourd'hui, d'être en vie. Et j'aimerais pouvoir la prévenir que je suis vivante, dit Gaïa en soupirant.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma, tu as… ?

Gaïa ne formula pas sa question.

 _—_ Quoi ? la relança Aeshma.

 _—_ Rien.

 _—_ Vous voulez savoir si j'avais des frères et sœurs ?

 _—_ Oui, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ J'avais un grand frère et une petite sœur.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ils ont été pris avec moi. Mon frère était plus grand et il savait beaucoup de choses. Ma sœur…

Gaïa n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Son frère avait pu avoir sa chance, quant à sa sœur, jeune et certainement jolie, son avenir tout tracé était de celui que redoutait toute femme menacée de devenir esclave. Aeshma posa le front sur l'épaule de Gaïa et ne dit plus un mot. Elle ne bougea plus non plus. Gaïa serra ses bras sur les siens. Elle regrettait d'avoir provoqué sa tristesse, émue aussi qu'elle se fut confiée à elle, qu'elle eût consenti à évoquer son passé avec elle.

Peut-être la terre serait-elle enfin à leur portée demain matin. Gaïa avait fini par perdre le compte des jours passés à bord du lembos. Quatre jours pendant lesquels Aeshma avait été malade, puis trois jours avant qu'elle ne lui proposât de lui apprendre à nager, et puis un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq et elles avaient aperçu une terre, ou non, peut-être six. Mais après ? Cinq ? Six ? Dix ? Plus ?

Aeshma ne comptait plus les jours depuis qu'elle avait été séparée d'Abechoura, seul le jour présent importait. Ses camarades, Atticus, Téos et Herennius comptaient pour elle. Gaïa ne savait pas pourquoi le temps passé lui importait si peu. Elle savait que la gladiatrice n'y prêtait pas attention parce que, quand Gaïa lui en avait parlé, elle avait négligemment haussé les épaules et lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Aborder sur la terre ferme mettrait un terme à leur Odyssée marine. Aeshma avait beau l'appeler encore domina, leur aventure avait redessiné leurs rapports. Crée un lien. Un lien hors du monde et hors du temps. Qu'en adviendrait-il une fois sur la terre ferme ?

L'aube avait dévoilé une côte infinie. Un continent.

.

 _—_ Il va falloir sauter, Aeshma.

 _—_ Ouais, répondit la jeune gladiatrice en se pinçant les lèvres.

Un ressac, certainement provoqué par la configuration du fond marin, balayait la côte. Des petits îlots se dressaient entre le lembos et celle-ci, et le courant le poussait dessus. Elles avaient abandonné leurs rames.

 _—_ Mais on va perdre tout le chargement.

 _—_ Non, j'ai préparé des amphores à demi-pleines de posca, d'huile, de viande séchée et de fruits secs. Elles sont attachées les unes aux autres. Elles flotteront et on pourra les tirer pour peu qu'elles ne se fracassent pas sur des rochers.

 _—_ Quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça, domina ?

 _—_ Je sais plus trop, quand tu t'entraînais.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire désarmant. D'un de ces sourires qui illuminaient les journées de Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous êtes géniale, domina.

 _—_ Je retiens le compliment, répondit celle-ci sérieusement.

 _—_ Vous pouvez.

 _—_ Continue comme ça et je t'épouse, plaisanta Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous ne pouvez pas, domina.

 _—_ Ah ?! Et pourquoi pas ?

 _—_ Je ne vous appartiens pas et Téos ne me vendra jamais.

 _—_ Présomptueuse ! rit Gaïa.

Gaïa alla sortir les amphores, Aeshma leur attacha deux poignards, voulut y rajouter un glaive, mais Gaïa s'y opposa, arguant qu'il était trop lourd. La houle devint plus pressante, et commença à malmener le lembos.

 _—_ Aeshma, je me charge des amphores. Il faut que tu nages vers la droite, il y a une crique, les rochers y sont plus abordables et les vagues ne s'y brisent pas. Ne va pas au plus court. Allez, on y va avant de se fracasser.

Aeshma lança un dernier regard au lembos. Si on lui avait posé la question, elle aurait avoué y avoir été heureuse. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce que cette pensée avait d'étrange, elle regarda Gaïa, elles échangèrent un signe de tête et Aeshma sauta. La houle la surprit, elle monta, redescendit. Se détendit. Gaïa arriva près d'elle. S'étonna qu'elle restât sans avancer.

 _—_ Aeshma, nage ! hurla-t-elle.

La jeune Parthe s'allongea sur l'eau, tenta de garder son calme et suivit Gaïa qui filait devant elle avec les amphores. Il y eut un passage difficile, le courant la prit et elle commença à lutter. Une grande houle y succéda, Gaïa avait oublié de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait nager qu'avec la vague montante et se laisser porter au reflux. Aeshma se fatigua et puis, elle arriva à l'endroit où les vagues déferlaient. Elle s'efforça de n'oublier aucun de ses entraînements, mais elle faiblissait.

 _—_ Aeshma, souffla soudain Gaïa revenue près d'elle. Ensemble ?

 _—_ Domina, je...

 _—_ Aeshma... l'appela Gaïa en lui prenant une main.

 _—_ Je viens, se reprit la jeune Parthe.

Elles nagèrent jusqu'aux rochers. Gaïa prit la première, appui dessus et tira Aeshma vers elle. La houle les balaya, mais la jeune Alexandrine avait fermement assuré sa prise et elle retint Aeshma. La petite thrace profita de la fin du reflux pour sauter hors de l'eau et elle aida ensuite Gaïa à la rejoindre. Les amphores se trouvaient en sécurité un peu plus haut. Gaïa avait pris soin de les remonter avant de s'apercevoir qu'Aeshma se trouvait en difficulté. Elle était retournée la chercher. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin avec elle pour la voir se noyer ou s'abîmer sur les rochers, se briser comme le lembos s'était brisé sous ses yeux sur un îlot avant qu'elle ne sautât pour porter secours à Aeshma.

.

Elles trouvèrent un endroit plus ou moins plat abrité du vent et des embruns et se laissèrent glisser à terre.

 _—_ Vous êtes blessée, domina.

Gaïa s'était déchirée la cuisse sur les rochers. Elle avait pensé à enrouler des vêtements autour de quelques amphores et Aeshma découpa une longue bande de tissu dans une tunique.

 _—_ Une des amphores contient du matériel médical, ajouta Gaïa. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas l'une de celles qui se sont brisées quand j'ai abordé.

L'amphore était intacte. Gaïa le sut au moment où Aeshma la trouva en secouant les amphores les unes après les autres et qu'un sourire heureux étira soudain le coin de ses lèvres.

 _—_ Tu sais quoi, Aeshma ? lui déclara joyeusement Gaïa. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire.

Le sourire d'Aeshma s'agrandit, elle trouvait la déclaration stupide et la plaisanterie plutôt amusante. Parce que Gaïa plaisantait, mais au fond, Aeshma n'était pas dupe, elle savait sa déclaration sincère et aussi bête que cela pût lui paraître, cette constatation la rendait heureuse.

.

.

.


	16. Ô Philotès R

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVI**

* * *

.

.

.

Julia serrait Marcia dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassait doucement sur le front et lui donnait autant d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui en donner. Autant qu'elle en dispensait à Gaïus quand il pleurait pour d'obscures raisons, autant qu'elle savait en dispenser à Gaïa quand sa sombre petite sœur débordait d'amertume et que son cœur saignait.

.

Marcia avait longtemps résisté. Elle avait même refusé de rester dormir à la villa et sans l'intervention d'Atalante, jamais Julia ne l'eût retenue auprès d'elle. La grande rétiaire s'était montrée douce, ferme, compréhensive et intraitable. Marcia avait protesté, Atalante l'avait sévèrement tancée et l'avait rappelée à ses devoirs :

 _—_ La domina est ton amie, Marcia, et rien ne t'oblige à rentrer ce soir sur l' _ _Artémisia__. On ne refuse jamais son hospitalité à quelqu'un. Encore moins à une personne qu'on aime. Je ne t'ai pas appris ça, Aeshma non plus et Astarté ne comprendrait pas ta grossièreté. Reste ici.

Julia avait alors compris pourquoi Marcia avait disparu. Pourquoi Caper n'avait rien dit à Andratus, pourquoi le cornicularius avait semblé si triste à son intendant. Le ton d'Atalante, sa façon d'évoquer Aeshma et la gladiatrice qui l'avait aidée à Bois Vert. Marcia avait signé un contrat d'auctorata. Mais pourquoi ?

Marcia avait cédé aux injonctions d'Atalante et la grande rétiaire lui avait assuré qu'elle veillerait sur leurs camarades et qu'elle reviendrait la chercher si Tidutanus demandait après elle.

.

Julia avait repoussé ses angoisses. Personne n'avait pu l'assurer du destin de Gaïa. Aeshma était restée avec elle et Julia accordait autant sa confiance à sa jeune sœur qu'à la petite thrace. Gaïa était fort capable de l'avoir traînée à la nage, même au milieu d'une mer démontée, jusqu'au lembos et ensuite…

Les deux jeunes femmes, malgré leurs différends, sauraient s'épauler et coopérer. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne baisseraient jamais les bras devant les difficultés et les épreuves. Gaïa et Aeshma, n'auraient pas survécu si longtemps, si elles ne dissimulaient pas en elles une formidable rage de vivre. Julia ne pouvait se laisser aller à un désespoir stérile, à douter de Gaïa et des capacités à survivre d'Aeshma. Si les deux jeunes femmes avaient rejoint le lembos comme le pensaient le capitaine de l' _Artémisia_ , Atalante, Antiochus et Marcia, elles dériveraient peut-être pendant des jours, voir des semaines avant de réapparaître dans le monde des vivants. Julia devait patienter. Par amour pour sa sœur. Par respect.

En attendant, Marcia se tenait devant elle et la jeune fille méritait plus que son attention. Julia, une fois seule avec elle, l'observa plus attentivement qu'elle ne l'avait fait en présence de ses autres visiteurs. Marcia n'avait pas seulement grandi, elle avait développé une musculature déliée et puissante, perdu le reste de ses rondeurs infantiles qui, encore un an auparavant, adoucissaient sa silhouette. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affirmés et son regard s'était acéré. Pourtant, malgré la saleté et leur état déplorable, elle avait gardé ses mêmes cheveux couleur de blés mûrs et ses yeux d'azur pailletés d'or brillaient toujours du même éclat, mais il ne subsistait plus rien d'autre de son enfance et de l'innocence qui s'y accrochait. Marcia, en devenant une femme, s'était endurcie. Jusqu'à quel point ? s'interrogea Julia inquiète.

 _—_ Marcia, tu veux prendre un bain ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Les yeux fatigués de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Julia avait appelé du personnel et commandé un bain. Elle avait elle-même accompagné Marcia.

 _—_ Je peux m'occuper de toi ?

Marcia avait un temps hésité, puis elle avait lentement hoché la tête. Elle s'était déshabillée et Julia l'avait rejointe dans le petit bassin. La jeune fille s'était abandonnée à ses soins. Julia s'était pincé les lèvres quand elle avait passé sans s'y attarder une éponge douce sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur le corps nu de la jeune fille. Quelques-unes, très profondes, racontaient des combats difficiles, des blessures douloureuses, des esquives ratées, des imprudences, des défaites et des victoires. Un corps de gladiatrice.

Elles n'avaient presque pas échangé de paroles et Marcia avait manqué de s'endormir dans l'eau subtilement parfumée d'essences de thym et de laurier, mais elle avait refusé d'aller se coucher en sortant de l'eau.

 _—_ Tu as faim ? Je ne vous ai fait servir qu'une collation légère tout à l'heure, mais peut-être aimerais-tu maintenant, prendre un vrai repas.

 _—_ Gaïa m'a dit que tu avais eu un fils.

 _—_ Tu lui as parlé ?

 _—_ Oui, elle m'a invitée à partager sa cabine sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Au début, elle ne savait pas que… J'ai… Mais, elle n'a rien dit, elle ne m'a pas jugée, dit Marcia avec émotion.

 _—_ Tu oublies que Gaïa est ma petite sœur, Marcia, sourit Julia avec indulgence.

 _—_ Je suis tellement...

Marcia avait baissé la tête et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Larmes d'émotion, de fatigue, d'angoisse, elle ne savait pas trop. Julia s'était approchée et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Elle l'aimait tant. Elle l'avait rencontrée au cours de divers dîners, de diverses soirées. Marcia y accompagnait son père. Julia appréciait Kaeso Valens, c'était un homme droit et discret. Austère. Un véritable militaire. Mais sa fille… Son sourire lui avait plu, sa verve l'avaient amusée, son intelligence, sa bonne humeur et son impétuosité avaient achevé de la séduire.

Marcia bénéficiait d'une grande liberté. Elle se promenait et sortait quand elle voulait, parlait sans restriction et savait se montrer mordante et terriblement impertinente. Valens avait cependant veillé de très près à son éducation. Marcia était cultivée, parlait bien, savait lire et écrire le latin comme le grec, maîtrisait des bribes de langues barbares qu'elle avait dû apprendre auprès des auxiliaires qui servaient dans la légion et manifestait une extrême courtoisie envers les gens qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle appréciait. Elle se jouait des convenances parce qu'elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Julia l'enjoignit à lui rendre visite. Marcia lui avait demandé si elle pouvait visiter ses entrepôts, et puis, la jeune fille avait découvert que Julia possédait des chevaux, qu'elle aimait les chevaux. Elle avait admiré Bruna, la jument que Julia gardait à Patara dans un enclos.

Julia lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au Grand Domaine. Un coup de tête qu'elle ne regretta pas. Quand elles retournèrent à Patara, après un séjour qui s'était prolongé au-delà des deux jours prévus, après de folles chevauchées, des concours de tir à l'arc et des discussions à bâtons rompus, une très profonde affection étaient née entre elles. Un lien qui ne se démentit jamais par la suite et ne fit que se resserrer.

Marcia obtint porte ouverte chez Julia, aussi bien à sa villa urbaine qu'au Grand domaine. La jeune fille en profita. Elle passait parfois plusieurs jours au domaine, même si Julia n'y était pas présente, bien que Marcia la prévînt toujours quand elle s'y rendait.

Julia aimait chez Marcia sa joie de vivre et son grand naturel. La jeune fille pouvait ne pas se manifester pendant plusieurs jours et puis, elle réapparaissait bavarde et enjouée. Jamais inopportune. Si Julia était occupée, Marcia la saluait et remettait sa visite à plus tard si elle n'entraînait pas un Quintus oisif dans une partie de dés ou une discussion juridique.

Elle pressait Quintus de questions auxquelles le jurisconsulte, flatté de son intérêt pour un sujet qui le passionnait, répondait avec patience et précision. La jeune fille le taquinait souvent, à la limite de la grossièreté, mais Quintus ne résistait pas à son charme juvénile et enthousiaste et, même s'il se plaignait parfois de la jeune fille auprès de sa femme, il ne pouvait se défendre de l'aimer.

Marcia, sans mère, entourée exclusivement d'hommes depuis sa naissance, fit de Julia sa confidente. Julia l'écoutait, la rassurait, l'encourageait ou la consolait quand une peine éphémère attristait la jeune fille : les rares querelles qui l'opposaient à son père, ses interrogations sur la vie, sur son avenir, ses coups de cœur pour un garçon, un gladiateur, un jeune centurion qu'elle avait croisés chez son père. Si Marcia en éprouvait le besoin, elle le racontait à Julia. La jeune femme représentait une sorte de modèle pour la jeune fille. Julia était une personnalité, son avis comptait parmi les notables, les femmes la considéraient comme une maîtresse des élégances, elle était respectée comme femme d'affaires. C'était une excellente cavalière, une bonne archère, et si tout le monde jugeait ridicule l'amour évident qu'elle partageait avec Quintus, Marcia quant à elle, en éprouvait joie et fierté. Julia possédait un cœur et une âme. Derrière la personne publique se cachait une femme chaleureuse, douce et attentionnée. Marcia aimait écouter Julia lui parler de Quintus, de sa sœur.

De sa sœur.

Gaïa. Aeshma. Astarté.

Les larmes de Marcia redoublèrent.

 _—_ Viens, lui dit doucement Julia.

Elle entraîna la jeune fille dans le petit salon des saisons et elle s'assit à demi-couchée avec elle sur un divan. Marcia posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Julia l'enlaça et la laissa pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sans bruit. Elles coulèrent longtemps. Puis, elles se tarirent et Marcia resta sans bouger. Julia crut un moment qu'elle s'était endormie.

 _—_ Marcia ? chuchota-t-elle.

 _—_ Mmm.

Le silence retomba.

 _—_ J'ai faim, dit tout à coup Marcia d'un air contrit.

 _—_ Je vais te faire servir un repas, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

 _—_ Ne fais pas rallumer le foyer pour moi. J'ai envie de fruits et de légumes frais. J'aimerais du pain, si tu en as. Du bon pain.

 _—_ Je vais te faire apporter tout ça. Tu veux du vin avec ?

 _—_ Non, je préférerais de la posca.

 _—_ Tu m'attends ?

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Je reviens tout de suite.

 _—_ Julia ? la rappela Marcia avant que la jeune femme ne sortît.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Je pourrais voir Gaïus ?

Julia sourit.

 _—_ Je vais aller le chercher.

 _—_ S'il dort, ne le dérange pas.

 _—_ Il va bientôt vouloir téter.

 _—_ Tu le nourris toi-même ?

 _—_ Oui.

Marcia se fendit d'un sourire et la même émotion saisit les deux jeunes femmes. Julia y lut beaucoup de tendresse et de fierté, et elle ressentit la même chose envers Marcia. Sa petite Marcia. Si vive et si joyeuse. Si courageuse. Julia se détourna et essuya une larme. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements chercher Gaïus. Il gazouillait dans les bras de Routh. Quintus travaillait à côté, nullement gêné par les rires et les échanges sonores de la jeune fille et de son fils. Il leva les yeux à l'entrée de Julia. Remarqua son émotion.

 _—_ Julia ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _—_ Marcia est ici.

 _—_ Marcia ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ? Où était-elle ?

 _—_ Elle a signé un contrat d'auctorata avec le laniste d'Aeshma, elle est revenue d'Italie avec Gaïa et…

 _—_ Gaïa est rentrée ?! Attends… réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Marcia est devenue gladiatrice ?!

 _—_ Oui, et non, Gaïa n'est pas rentrée. Elle… Le navire sur lequel elles étaient, a été attaqué. Gaïa…

 _—_ Elle est… ? dit lentement Quintus la bouche soudain sèche.

 _—_ Non, Quintus, non. Elle a sauté à l'eau pour sauver Aeshma. La tempête…

 _—_ Il y avait une tempête ?!

 _—_ Oui, et le navire est partie sans elles.

Quintus prit une mine catastrophée.

 _—_ Il y avait un navire pirate, ajouta Julia. Elles ont certainement trouvé refuge dessus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a affirmé.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Le capitaine de l' _Artémisia_ , Antiochus, la gladiatrice Atalante et Marcia.

 _—_ Ah… et euh… Certainement trouvé refuge ?

 _—_ Quintus, le menaça Julia très sérieusement. Si jamais tu commences à insinuer que Gaïa est morte, je ne veux plus te voir.

 _—_ Aeshma était avec elle, dis-tu ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Bon, laissons-leur le bénéfice du doute alors. Cette femme semble savoir se sortir d'épineuses situations et Gaïa… est Gaïa.

 _—_ Merci, Quintus.

 _—_ J'ai épousé sa sœur aînée. Je sais donc de quoi la famille est capable, grimaça-t-il gentiment.

Julia vint vers lui, elle lui leva le menton d'un doigt et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

 _—_ Tu sais que...

Quintus lui enlaça légèrement la taille.

 _—_ Tu as toujours été là depuis que nous sommes ensemble, lui dit-il. Je serai toujours là aussi.

Julia l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis elle retira Gaïus des bras de la jeune Routh.

 _—_ Routh, il est possible que je ne passe pas la nuit ici. Quintus, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu pourras t'en occuper sans moi cette nuit, si besoin est ?

 _—_ Oui bien sûr, mais s'il a faim ?

 _—_ Je serai au salon des saisons.

 _—_ D'accord, tu veux que je vienne le chercher tout à l'heure ?

 _—_ Non, je le monterai. Routh, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. Dis à Tovias et Pagona qu'ils peuvent aussi profiter de leur soirée.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

.

Marcia s'était assoupie. Julia s'assit auprès d'elle. Gaïus remarqua la jeune fille inconnue et tendit une main vers elle. Julia l'assit sur ses genoux et l'enfant fasciné par les cheveux de la jeune fille qui brillaient dans la lueur des lampes à huile, plongea ses mains dans les boucles encore humides et se mit à rire. Marcia ouvrit les yeux. L'enfant rit plus fort encore. La jeune fille tendit une main et Gaïus referma son poing sur son index.

 _—_ C'est lui ?

 _—_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, confirma Julia.

 _—_ Tu es heureuse ?

 _—_ À ton avis ?

 _—_ Parfois des gens n'aiment pas leur enfant, dit pensivement Marcia. Papa me disait qu'à Rome, on trouvait beaucoup d'enfants abandonnés et à Sparte, on…

 _—_ Gaïus n'est pas mal-formé, Marcia, rit Julia.

 _—_ Oh… euh, je suis désolée, rougit la jeune fille embarrassée.

 _—_ Je suis aussi heureuse que ton père l'a été quand tu es née.

 _—_ J'ai tué ma mère, répliqua sombrement la jeune fille.

 _—_ Non, Marcia. Tu ne l'as pas tuée. Tu n'es pas responsable et ton père ne le pensait pas non plus. Pour lui, tu incarnais l'amour qu'il partageait avec ta mère.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

 _—_ Ça se voyait dans ses yeux quand il te regardait. Ton père t'aimait, Marcia. Et il était très fier de toi.

Le regard de la jeune fille se perdit dans le vide. Gaïus se retourna vers sa mère et commença à protester. Il avait faim. Julia le confia à Marcia, enleva sa robe, releva sa tunique et s'excusa auprès de Marcia en lui reprenant l'enfant.

 _—_ Tu excuseras mon manque de pudeur, j'avoue que j'aurais pu prendre un manteau ou une couverture pour m'enrouler dedans, mais je suis si heureuse de te revoir que j'ai oublié. En plus, je ne porte même pas de strophium.

 _—_ J'ai vu pire au ludus, grimaça narquoisement Marcia.

Julia lui sourit, heureuse que la jeune fille plaisantât. Elle installa Gaïus contre elle et l'enfant se mit à téter.

— Raconte-moi, Marcia. Qu'est-ce qui t'a conduite à devenir gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Je croyais que tu étais morte, répondit la jeune fille comme si cet aveu expliquait tout.

 _—_ Je sais que tu m'as cherchée, pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je voulais que Quintus m'adopte. C'était ma seule chance, mais quand je suis rentrée à Patara, des bruits horribles couraient sur votre compte. On disait que vous aviez été attaqués à Myra et que tout avait brûlé, que les brigands avaient massacré tout le monde. Que vous étiez morts. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper. Je ne voulais pas l'épouser, Julia ! tempêta soudain Marcia. Je déteste ce type ! Et son sale sbire m'a menacée ! Je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Papa le méprisait. Je le méprise. C'est un débauché, il est corrompu et cruel. Il me voulait par pure méchanceté, pour insulter la mémoire de Papa, qu'il détestait je ne sais trop pourquoi. Comment aurais-je pu me soumettre ? Trahir la mémoire de mon père ? Et ce sale type qui est venu gonflé d'arrogance. Il m'a menacée, Julia ! répéta-t-elle furieuse. Dans ma propre maison ! Dans la maison de mon père !

La jeune fille écumait de rage. Gaïus se serra contre sa mère, peut-être impressionné par les cris de colère. Julia lui caressa doucement la tête et l'enfant, rassuré, se remit à téter tranquillement.

— Qui ?

 _—_ Aulus Flavius, cracha Marcia. Et il n'est même pas venu en personne, il m'a envoyé une tablette. Une tablette ! Comme si j'étais une vulgaire marchandise ! Et ce sale type qui commande ses gardes. Ce Claudius Numicius Silus ! Mon père le détestait autant que Flavius, il disait que c'étaient des bouchers, qu'ils étaient indignes de servir l'Empire.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius, le procurateur ?

 _—_ Oui, ricana Marcia. Tu m'imagines : Marcia Atilia Flavia ?

Marcia fit mine de cracher de dégoût.

— Il voulait t'épouser ?

 _—_ Il voulait m'humilier. Tu n'étais plus là. Je lui aurais facilement échappé, sinon. Mais à qui d'autre faire confiance ? Caper aurait pu m'adopter, il me l'a proposé, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, il n'aurait jamais pu s'opposer à la volonté de Flavius. Toi et Quintus étiez mon seul espoir. Et vous étiez morts, acheva Marcia d'un ton morne.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Des larmes brillèrent aux commissures de ses yeux.

— Alors… ? dit Julia pour l'encourager à continuer.

 _—_ Alors, j'ai pensé à Aeshma et à Atalante. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Me faire reprendre ensuite était trop dangereux. Mais je pouvais disparaître, devenir intouchable. Me vendre pour rester libre. Je me suis vendue, Julia. Je... j'ai…

 _—_ Mais Aeshma et Atalante se sont occupées de toi ? la coupa Julia avant que la jeune fille ne succombât une fois encore à son émotion.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Comment ont-elles réagi ? demanda Julia curieuse de savoir comment les deux gladiatrices avaient accueilli Marcia dans leur familia.

 _—_ Atalante a été gentille. Elle n'a pas compris, mais elle a tout de suite essayé de me mettre à l'aise. Par contre, Aeshma… Elle était furieuse, et quand elle a su que j'avais signé un contrat d'auctorata, elle a déclenché une bagarre générale, sourit Marcia d'un ton affectueux. Après, elle s'est calmée et elle a été… Elles m'ont soutenue, continua Marcia avec passion. Elles m'ont aidée. Pas seulement elles deux, d'autres aussi.

 _—_ Marcia, tu as raconté cette histoire à Gaïa ?

 _—_ Non, je n'ai rien raconté à personne. Personne ne sait pourquoi je me suis engagée, personne ne me l'a demandé non plus.

Julia resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait et plus ses pensées cheminaient, moins elle aimait le chemin qu'elles empruntaient.

Aulus Flavius…

Que voulait-il à Marcia ? Pourquoi cet empressement à se marier avec elle ? Pourquoi ces menaces ? Souiller la mémoire et la descendance de Kaeso Atilius Valens ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère, ils avaient servi ensemble en Judée, mais insulter un homme par-delà sa mort impliquait une vengeance, un profond ressentiment. Insulter Kaeso Valens à travers l'humiliation de sa fille ? Gaïa avait ainsi imaginé se venger de l'implication du tribun dans la destruction de Gerasa. Un stratagème cruel sorti de son esprit assoiffé de sang, empli de rage. Cruel et sans pitié.

Aulus Flavius...

Jusqu'où le procurateur aurait-il été capable d'aller pour exercer sa vengeance contre le tribun, quelle que fut la raison pour laquelle Valens l'avait méritée ? Le procurateur n'aimait pas Julia. Elle l'avait humilié à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle s'était insolemment refusée à lui, avait repoussé avec mépris ses tentatives de la séduire. Elle lui avait soufflé de juteux marchés et elle n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de le ridiculiser ou de le remettre à sa place quand il l'importunait. Il avait certainement peu goûté sa dernière humiliation au banquet du propréteur, le soir où elle lui avait enlevé Aeshma sous le nez grâce au concours de Gaïa. Il voulait la petite thrace. Il avait certainement rêvé de la soumettre à ses plaisirs, de la rabaisser, de tester sa résistance à la douleur. Julia ne se féliciterait jamais assez de lui avoir soutiré Aeshma. La gladiatrice s'était révélée être un cadeau des dieux. Un bon génie. Elle avait entraîné Atalante et Astarté dans son sillage, elle avait sauvé la vie de Marcia, elle l'avait protégée, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et celle de Quintus, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle veillait maintenant sur Gaïa. La petite thrace avait dit porter le nom d'un démon de la destruction, elle savait s'en montrer digne, mais en elle, devait aussi abriter son pendant bénéfique. Si Julia la lui avait laissée, Aulus Flavius l'aurait détruite, il n'en serait rien resté.

Aulus Flavius...

Il n'aimait pas Julia. Il jalousait sa richesse et son influence. Il la désirait. Il méprisait Quintus. Pour une raison inconnue, il haïssait Valens. Il voulait sa fille. Sa fille pour qui Julia représentait la liberté. Julia sentit le cœur lui manquer.

Aulus Flavius.

La pièce manquante.

Le procurateur serait-il capable de programmer un assassinat pour s'assurer que la jeune fille qu'il convoitait ne lui échappât pas ? Haïssait-il suffisamment Kaeso Atilius Valens pour le faire assassiner ? Il n'était pas très difficile de prévoir que Marcia se tournerait vers Julia en cas de problème. La jeune fille ne disposait d'aucun soutien. Pas de famille. Pas de clientèle. Mais Marcia Atilia jouissait de l'amitié inconditionnelle de Julia Metella Valeria. La riche et influente Julia Metella Valeria, l'épouse du respectable Quintus Valerius Pulvillus. Sans eux, la jeune fille se retrouvait seule, isolée, privée de protection juridique. Privée de tuteur.

Julia resta détendue contre le corps de Gaïus, mais ses traits se durcirent peu à peu et ses yeux prirent la teinte d'un ciel d'orage. Une expression que Marcia ne lui avait jamais vue, naquit sur son visage. La jeune fille pensa à Atalante. À Atalante, toujours si calme et si posée quand soudain, la colère s'emparait d'elle. Atalante sur le pont de l' _ _Artémisia__ en train de frapper Aeshma comme une sauvage.

— Julia… s'inquiéta soudain Marcia devant la physionomie de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Julia leva son regard sur elle.

Je sais, Marcia. Pas tout, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'Aulus Flavius reprochait à ton père. Mais je sais que c'est lui qui a commandité son meurtre, que c'est lui qui a transformé en meurtrière la femme qui t'a sauvé la vie et qui t'a protégée ensuite, la femme qui m'a sauvée la vie, qui a sauvé la vie de Quintus, dont dépend celle de Gaïa. Tu aimes la femme qui a tué ton père, Marcia. Et c'est Aulus Flavius qui l'a envoyée massacrer la familia de Quintus à Bois Vert, qui l'a envoyée m'assassiner. Aulus te voulait et pour ne pas que tu lui échappes, il a envoyé Aeshma et ses camarades me tuer. Les deux femmes qui m'ont sauvé la vie, ont égorgé ton père.

La présence de Gaïus contre elle, le regard inquiet et amical de Marcia empêchèrent seuls Julia de céder devant eux, à la colère, au désespoir et à l'amertume

Gaïa avait raison de poursuivre sa vengeance au-delà du temps. Aulus Flavius n'apportait que ruine et destruction. Il portait sur ses mains le sang de milliers de gens, celui de leur familia à Gerasa, celui de Lucia, celui de Kaeso Valens, de Quintus, des gens de Bois Vert et il avait déposé un amer secret dans le cœur de Julia.

— Marcia, je peux racheter ton contrat à Téos, dit-elle doucement.

 _—_ Tu ne pourras pas, Julia, lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix cassée.

 _—_ Il aime l'argent, j'en ai assez pour satisfaire ses exigences.

 _—_ J'ai fait en sorte que mon contrat soit inattaquable et qu'on ne puisse pas le racheter. Je ne voulais courir aucun risque. Caper m'a aidée. On ne peut rien faire.

 _—_ Quintus pourrait quand même regarder. Enfin, si tu lui en donnes l'autorisation.

 _—_ Je… Julia… je...

Marcia se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de parler, de penser. Julia lui offrait ce qu'elle avait désiré et désespérément espéré huit mois auparavant. Mais c'était trop tard. Le contrat était signé et puis… Elle avait tué, elle avait été fouettée, elle avait été exposée sur un palus, ses poignets étaient marqués par les fers, elle s'était battue, elle avait gagné de l'argent. Elle était frappée à jamais d'infamie, elle aimait Aeshma, Atalante, Gallus, Galini, Caïus. Astarté. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans la Dace aux larges épaules à ses côtés, sans les autres. Les laisser derrière. Elle aimait des réprouvés, des esclaves, des assassins. Elle leva un regard confus et désespéré sur Julia. Elle prit alors conscience de l'importance que la jeune femme avait dans sa vie. De l'importance, qu'en huit mois, d'autres avaient pris. Que devait-elle faire ? Quelle que soit sa décision, elle trahirait quelqu'un. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

— Marcia... murmura Julia touchée par sa peine.

Où était passée sa riante petite écervelée ? Julia serra les dents et se promit de détruire Aulus Flavius. De lui porter ruine et désolation.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma pesait de toute la force de ses bras sur la paume de ses mains. Elle les frottait doucement contre les arêtes vives des rochers. Elle se repaissait du bruit du ressac. Elle humait l'air avec délice. Il n'était imprégné que d'iode, mais allongée sur le sol rocheux, Aeshma y distinguait quand même l'odeur minérale de la terre. La terre. Enfin. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la vive luminosité du soleil.

— Aeshma, l'interpella doucement Gaïa. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune gladiatrice tourna la tête vers elle et grogna en signe d'acquiescement.

— Mes leçons t'ont profité, sourit Gaïa. Tu n'as pas eu peur.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as bien nagé, corrigea Gaïa. Heureusement parce qu'il ne reste rien de notre lembos.

Aeshma s'assit et Gaïa l'imita, elles se retrouvèrent épaule contre épaule. Gaïa se retint de prendre la jeune Parthe dans ses bras. Leur odyssée venait de prendre fin et elles étaient en vie.

— Et maintenant, domina ? Vous savez où nous sommes ?

Leur odyssée sur la mer venait de prendre fin. Merci à Aeshma de lui rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas encore au bout de leurs peines. Elle n'avait repéré aucun port sur la côte. Pas de bateaux. Un paysage désertique. Mais des montagnes plus à l'Ouest. Des montagnes vertes.

— Je pense que nous sommes en Cyrénaïque.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas vu d'habitations avant de sauter.

 _—_ Moi, non plus, mais la côte est habitée et les villes ne sont pas très éloignées les unes des autres.

 _—_ Suffit d'aller dans le bon sens…

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si on trouve la route, elle sera fréquentée.

 _—_ Mais il nous faudra quand même marcher.

 _—_ On pourrait se faire accepter sur un chariot, suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne veux pas vous offenser, domina, mais…

 _—_ Mais ?

 _—_ Ben...

Aeshma dévisagea Gaïa d'un air entendu. Elle promena son regard sur le corps de la jeune domina, insista sur sa poitrine, sur ses jambes et sur ses pieds. Gaïa s'examina, puis retourna son inspection sur la petite thrace.

Personne ne les prendrait jamais. Elles ressemblaient à… à rien du tout. À des mendiantes, à des brigands, à des esclaves fugitives. Aeshma avait le teint buriné, les lèvres gercées et les mains calleuses. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie pieds nus et elle ne portait plus ses caligaes qu'elle avait abandonnées sur le lembos. Sa tunique était clairement celle d'un homme et empestait le sel. Ses cheveux lui donnaient l'air d'une folle. Seule la ceinture qu'elle portait bouclée sur sa tunique dénotait d'une certaine richesse et si quelqu'un s'attardait dessus, il penserait que sa propriétaire actuelle l'avait dérobée à quelque personne fortunée. À un homme. Aeshma portait une ceinture de gladiateur.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû la garder, dit Gaïa.

 _—_ Quoi, ma ceinture ? C'est le seul bien qu'il me reste.

 _—_ Tu as de l'argent dedans ?

 _—_ Une quarantaine de sesterces et quelques as, pas grand-chose.

 _—_ Où mets-tu tout l'argent que tu gagnes ?

 _—_ C'est Téos qui le garde.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je m'achète avec ? On n'a pas le droit aux armes, ni d'acheter à manger ou à boire sans permission. Je n'aime pas les bijoux et je n'ai besoin de rien.

 _—_ J'aurais dû garder mes bijoux sur moi, je n'ai même pas mon sceau.

 _—_ On se serait faites arrêter par le premier milicien venu.

 _—_ J'ai l'air d'une esclave fugitive ?

 _—_ Ben…

 _—_ Nous avons à manger et à boire, tu as un peu d'argent, merci à toi, on se débrouillera bien. Si nous sommes bien en Cyrénaïque, il faudra que nous rejoignions Alexandrie. Une fois là-bas…

 _—_ Vous rentrerez dans vos droits, acheva Aeshma pour elle.

 _—_ Oui. J'affréterai un navire et…

 _—_ Et ?

— Je m'embarquerai pour Patara immédiatement. Je ne veux pas que Julia pense que je suis morte. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps nous sommes restées en mer. J'ai arrêté de compter après que tu as appris à nager.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas non plus.

 _—_ Cela n'a aucune importance pour toi ?

 _—_ On n'arrête pas le temps, domina, répondit philosophiquement Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Dis, que dirais-tu de manger un peu et de partir ensuite vers la civilisation ?

 _—_ Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée, domina.

Deux amphores avaient été brisées. L'une contenait de la posca, l'autre de la viande séchée. Deux pertes, qui pourraient s'avérer problématiques si elles ne trouvaient pas vite un lieu habité. Mais elles avaient encore des fruits secs, des olives, des oignons et deux amphores de posca, sans compter celle qui contenait le matériel médical. Une fois de plus, Aeshma félicita chaleureusement Gaïa pour sa prévoyance et la domina lui rappela qu'elle était une femme d'affaires avisée et qu'on ne faisait pas fortune en se montrant imprévoyant. Aeshma lui rétorqua que survivre à un naufrage n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le commerce.

— Me ferais-tu encore des compliments, Aeshma ? demanda Gaïa avec un petit sourire suffisant.

 _—_ Oui, domina, répondit la jeune Parthe qui culpabilisait de n'avoir pas su faire preuve de la même initiative.

 _—_ Tu sais, qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es mon garde du corps ? Je ne peux compter que sur toi pour ne pas finir dans un lupanar ou condamnée aux mines, je ne sais trop où, pour m'être évadée. Chacune son rôle.

 _—_ Vous n'avez pas de contacts en Cyrénaïque, domina ?

 _—_ Non, enfin sur ce continent, si. Mais seulement en Tripolitaine, à Leptis Magna, et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que nous ne sommes pas près de Leptis Magna.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ La côte y est sablonneuse, il n'y a pas de rochers. Ni de montagnes vertes à l'intérieur des terres.

Gaïa avait raison, elle évalua avoir échoué entre Darnis et la baie de Plataea. À moins qu'elles se trouvassent entre Barca et Darnis. Mais elle penchait plutôt pour la première solution. Après avoir fini leur repas, elles s'éloignèrent de la mer, espérant secrètement l'une et l'autre, trouver rapidement la route. Elles ne rencontrèrent aucun signe de vie et la région était désertique. Gaïa paria être à l'est de Darnis. Mais à combien de milles ? Dix, Vingt, Trente ? Elle se souvenait vaguement que le lit d'un grand fleuve à sec se trouvait à une trentaine de milles de la ville. Cela pouvait lui servir de repère. Il faisait horriblement chaud et la brise marine n'apportait aucune fraîcheur. Combien de jours devraient-elles marcher ? Gaïa savait qu'elle ne concurrencerait pas le pas d'Aeshma. La gladiatrice, même en pleine chaleur, devait être capable de parcourir trente milles par jour. Gaïa ne pourrait jamais.

— On ne peut pas marcher comme ça en plein soleil, domina, dit pensivement Aeshma comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune Alexandrine. Il fait trop chaud. On n'a pas assez à boire. On ne peut pas marcher la nuit non plus, si on ne trouve pas de route.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu pouvais...

Gaïa se mordit le coin de la lèvre. Un affreux doute l'assaillit. Aeshma voulait la ménager. Elle mentait par politesse.

— Domina, je ne suis pas un esprit. J'ai déjà traversé des régions désertiques. Atalante est née dans le désert, elle est résistante à la soif, à la faim, à la chaleur, mais elle ne tiendrait pas un autre discours si elle était à votre place. Et elle se barbouillerait de khôl. On n'a même pas de khôl, conclut Aeshma d'un ton neutre.

 _—_ Du khôl ?

 _—_ Mouais, je croyais que vous viviez en Égypte, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Atalante est Syrienne et c'est une fana du khôl. La première fois qu'elle en a appliqué à Marcia, tout le monde est resté muet d'admiration.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Atalante l'applique avec beaucoup d'art et Marcia à des yeux magnifiques, expliqua Aeshma sur un ton qui dénotait une grande admiration pour…

Pour quoi ou pour qui au juste ?

— Tu t'extasies sur la maîtrise artistique d'Atalante ou sur la couleur des yeux de Marcia ?

— Les deux, répondit Aeshma avec passion. Elles sont… Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Marcia. C'est comme ses cheveux… Ça l'a servie auprès d'Astarté d'ailleurs, ajouta Aeshma en souriant.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi ?

 _—_ Astarté s'est montrée moins dure avec elle qu'elle ne l'est d'habitude avec les novices. Elle est très dure avec les novices. Son truc préféré, c'est de les assommer avec son scutum. Marcia y a échappé.

 _—_ Parce qu'Astarté l'aime ?

Aeshma leva un regard méchant.

— Marcia m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle, expliqua Gaïa. De toi et d'Atalante aussi, mais…

 _—_ Marcia aime beaucoup Astarté, concéda Aeshma. Mais… Astarté est débile.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Téos n'accepte pas qu'un gladiateur puisse aimer quelqu'un.

 _—_ Mais tu aimes Atalante, répliqua Gaïa. Tu aimes Marcia aussi.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas pareil.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Rien. Cela ne changeait rien, réalisa soudain Aeshma. La passion qu'éprouvaient Marcia et Astarté l'une pour l'autre n'avait pas plus de conséquences que l'affection que ressentait Atalante pour elle, l'affection qu'elle‑même ressentait pour Marcia ou pour cette idiote d'Atalante. Atalante, Aeshma en était parfaitement consciente, n'éprouverait pas de sentiments différents si un jour elle se voyait forcée de l'égorger, que ceux qu'éprouveraient Marcia ou Astarté si l'une d'entre elles devait égorger l'autre. Et pourquoi refuser l'amour même pas partagé que Lucanus éprouvait pour Sabina ? Pourquoi Téos avait-il menacé Sabina de représailles ? Qu'importait si un gladiateur aimait une gladiatrice ? L'un comme l'autre ferait justement tout pour survivre sur le sable, il donnerait toujours le meilleur de lui-même, pour briller aux yeux de celui, ou de celle, qu'il, ou qu'elle, aimait. Pourquoi leur interdire de s'aimer ?

Aper et Anté étaient mariés et leurs femmes vivaient avec eux dans la familia. Pourquoi refuser à Lucanus d'aimer Sabina ? Pourquoi accepter qu'Atalante l'aime et refuser que Marcia aime Astarté ? Pourquoi Téos avait-il sacrifié des gladiateurs pour s'être aimés ? Tué Sonja ?

— Aeshma ? la relança Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina, répondit Aeshma d'un ton où le désespoir combattait l'incompréhension et la colère.

 _—_ Marcia est amoureuse ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma, je ne jugerai jamais Marcia d'aimer quelqu'un. Astarté est une esclave, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Une fille de chef, si j'ai bien compris.

 _—_ Marcia vous a dit ça ?

 _—_ C'est faux ?

 _—_ Non, Astarté ne sait pas vraiment quelle était la place de ses parents dans sa communauté, mais ils occupaient une place importante au sein de celle-ci. Astarté sait lire et écrire le grec, et elle a reçu une bonne éducation.

 _—_ Marcia me l'a aussi assuré. Je ne connais pas ta camarade, je l'ai seulement vue à Myra, mais d'après ce que m'en a raconté Marcia…

 _—_ Astarté n'est pas toujours… elle… euh… Mais elle aime sincèrement Marcia, elle… Ce n'est pas un modèle de vertu, encore moins aux yeux de la morale romaine, mais…

 _—_ Mais tu l'aimes bien, et Atalante aussi a priori, ça me suffit.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Gaïa soutint son regard et la jeune Parthe n'y décela ni mensonge, ni sarcasme. La domina était sincère.

— Je ne comprends pas… dit Aeshma.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

 _—_ Vous êtes parfois…

Aeshma ne continua pas.

— Vas-y, lance-toi, l'encouragea Gaïa. Je sens que la critique va être sévère.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma, je t'ai vue avoir peur, j'ai dormi nue contre toi pour avoir chaud, je t'ai fait la cuisine, je t'ai appris à nager, tu m'as entraînée comme une novice plus que comme une domina, tu as parfois durement corrigé mon manque de concentration et de sérieux, nous avons passé je ne sais combien de jours ensemble perdues au milieu de l'océan, alors maintenant, je crois que tu peux me dire la vérité, non ?

 _—_ Ben…

 _—_ Tu ne comprends pas que je me montre aussi tolérante alors que je peux être si arrogante, gonflée de morgue, suffisante, insultante, condescendante, méprisante, et hautaine, c'est ça ? énonça-t-elle d'un ton léger. Tu as d'autres critiques à formuler que j'aurais pu oublier par mégarde ou par orgueil ?

 _—_ Cruelle, méchante et vraiment conne, grommela Aeshma.

Gaïa resta muette de surprise.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai, se défendit Aeshma en haussant les épaules.

 _—_ Tu ne sais pas tout, Aeshma. Tu ne me connais pas.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, domina. Mais on s'en fout.

 _—_ Ah, oui ?

 _—_ Mouais, vous vous êtes conduite honorablement sur le lembos et… je vous aime bien.

Gaïa se transfigura. Elle fit un pas en direction d'Aeshma et la petite thrace en recula de deux. Gaïa se mit à rire.

— J'adore tes déclarations, Aeshma. Honorablement, hein ?

 _—_ Oui, honorablement.

 _—_ Je peux intégrer ta familia ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? fit Gaïa déçue.

 _—_ Vous êtes trop vieille pour être acceptée comme novice et pas assez forte… et puis, rien ne justifie de vendre sa liberté à un laniste.

 _—_ Rien, tu en es sûre ?

 _—_ Non, je… Vous parlez de Marcia ? Vous savez pourquoi elle a signé un contrat d'auctorata ?

 _—_ Tu le sais ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Moi, non plus, Aeshma, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je connais moins bien Marcia que toi. Si elle ne t'a rien dit… Julia seule, pourrait peut-être lui arracher des confidences.

 _—_ Je lui en ai voulu au début. Comment peut-on se vendre, domina ?

 _—_ Les circonstances...

 _—_ Oui, j'ai pensé après qu'elle avait fait un choix. J'ai choisi d'être gladiatrice, toutes les filles ont choisi de l'être pour échapper à pire. À ce qu'on pensait être pire.

 _—_ Tu regrettes parfois ce choix ?

 _—_ Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, domina. Même l'année dernière. J'ai cru crever de douleur à la soirée du propréteur, j'ai voulu mourir parce que je ne voulais pas faire honte à Atalante que j'avais entraînée malgré elle dans cette histoire. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait et que j'allais être minable, que… Mais pas à un moment je n'ai regretté d'avoir choisi la gladiature. Qu'est-ce que Marcia fuyait, domina ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que de vendre sa liberté et d'être condamnée à vie à l'infamie ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas... Aeshma, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se met en marche ou on attend ?

La jeune gladiatrice leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil resplendissait haut au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— On se trouve un abri, domina. Si on n'en trouve pas, on s'en fabrique un de fortune et on attend que le soleil baisse un peu sur l'horizon. On se mettra en route ensuite. Il faut se couvrir aussi. Au moins, la tête et le visage, autrement on va crever.

 _—_ On n'a qu'à retourner sur le rivage. On trouvera de l'ombre à l'abri des rochers.

 _—_ Ouais, et il ne faut pas perdre d'autres amphores de posca.

 _—_ On pourra peut-être trouver de l'eau. Ou en récupérer.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ Je te montrerai. Tu m'as lancé à la figure que j'étais Égyptienne. Je sais quelques trucs des peuples d'Égypte, répondit Gaïa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

.

.

Marcia passa tout son poids sur sa jambe arrière fléchie. Le poing s'arrêta à deux doigts de sa mâchoire, repartit aussi vite. Elle lança son pied avant, mais Atalante avait déjà rompu, glissé sur le côté et son pied vint faucher la jambe d'appui de la jeune fille. Marcia s'envola, atterrit sur le dos, roula prestement sur son épaule, ne put éviter le coup de pieds qui l'accueillit quand elle se releva sur un genou et qui la repoussa en arrière. Mais elle fut assez vive pour saisir la cheville et exercer une rapide torsion. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Atalante qui vola. Un tour presque complet sur elle-même. Marcia se jeta sur elle. Atalante s'était retournée sur le dos. Elle laissa venir la jeune fille. Caïus et Galini souriaient déjà à la victoire de leur petite camarade. Battre Atalante au pancrace s'apparentait à un exploit et cette fois-ci, la meliora venait de trouver son maître. Du moins, en l'absence d'Aeshma et de Piscès.

Sabina à qui Herennius avait confié la responsabilité de l'entraînement se fendit d'une grimace, moins convaincue que ses deux jeunes camarades, par la performance de la jeune auctorata. L'hoplomaque rongeait son frein. Herennius lui avait interdit de s'entraîner et elle traînait sa morosité depuis leur retour à Sidé.

.

* * *

.

Les médecins envoyés par Julia Metella Valeria l'avaient sauvée. Non pas que Métrios se fut montré incompétent, mais ils avaient apporté avec eux des potions et des onguents qui faisaient défaut au jeune médecin. Ils l'avaient surtout conduite dans les appartements aménagés dans les entrepôts pour les marchands que Julia Metella voulait honorer, et la jeune gladiatrice avait pu se reposer sur une couche autrement plus confortable et propre que les tapis souillés de la cabine de Gaïa Metella sur l' _ _Artémisia__.

La domina était venue. Elle avait parlé avec les médecins, avec les blessés et enfin, avec Tidutanus. Il lui avait exprimé son désir de rejoindre Sidé au plus tôt et la jeune domina s'y était formellement opposée. Elle avait défendu les blessées, Sabina en particulier, traité Tidutanus d'inconscient. Quand elle lui avait demandé d'un ton glacial si arriver à Sidé lui importait plus que la vie de ses gladiateurs et quelle récompense il obtiendrait de son employeur quand il lui apprendrait que non seulement, il avait perdu quatre gladiateurs pendant la traversée, mais qu'il avait ensuite tué trois autres gladiatrices, dont une meliora parce qu'il rêvait d'un lit chaud et qu'il se moquait que les filles survécussent ou pas, Tidutanus s'était littéralement décomposé. Téos ne lui pardonnerait jamais la perte de trois autres gladiatrices. Galini, plus atteinte que ne l'avait d'abord pensé Métrios, s'en sortirait peut-être, Enyo aussi, mais Sabina ? Sabina avait de grandes chances d'y laisser sa vie.

L' _Artémisia_ avait payé un lourd tribut, dix-huit hommes d'équipage étaient morts, deux souffraient encore de blessures. Tidutanus avait perdu cinq gladiateurs dont Piscès et Aeshma, sept gardes, quatre valets.

Cinq gladiateurs… Deux meliores. Et Sabina se tenait encore sur un fil entre la vie et la mort. Téos fondait beaucoup d'espoirs sur Galini, et Enyo appartenait au second palus.

Julia exigea d'être la seule à même de décider de la date de départ de Tidutanus et de sa familia. Elle lui promit qu'elle lui trouverait un navire pour rejoindre Sidé. Les médecins avaient donné une semaine à Sabina pour mourir ou pour vivre. Julia avait alors proposé à Tidutanus de partir attendre au Grand Domaine. Les gladiateurs y seraient plus à l'aise et bénéficieraient d'espace pour s'entraîner et se remettre de leur éprouvante traversée.

— Domina, vous êtes prête à recevoir six gladiateurs chez vous ?!

 _—_ Marcia est une amie, je connais Atalante et j'ai confiance en elle. Vous avez aussi deux auctoratus dont l'un est accompagné de sa femme. Pour les trois autres, je compte sur toi, tes deux gardes, Marcia et Atalante pour les ramener à la raison s'ils sont tentés par je ne sais quelle stupide idée.

Tidutanus avait encore une fois cédé, d'autant plus que Quintus accompagnait Julia et qu'il tenait affectueusement Marcia par les épaules en devisant le plus civilement du monde avec la jeune gladiatrice.

.

Dix jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour au ludus de Sidé. Téos n'était pas encore rentré. Herennius et Atticus reprirent les soins de Sabina, examinèrent tous ceux qui avaient été blessés à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__ et félicitèrent chaudement Tidutanus d'avoir différé son départ de Patara.

Herennius ne posa pas de questions quand Tidutanus lui raconta qu'ils avaient été abordés par des pirates. Il avait détourné les yeux quand il avait appris la disparition des deux meliores, il n'avait rien demandé, rien voulu écouter et Tidutanus avait respecté son silence.

Mais le soir de leur retour, le doctor alla voir Atalante dans sa cellule. Il avait apporté du vin et il lui demanda de lui raconter dans les détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Atalante lui raconta sa bagarre avec Aeshma, leur libération au moment de l'attaque sur les ordres de la domina qu'elle et Aeshma connaissaient, l'abordage, la mort de Piscès, la blessure de Sabina, la cruelle punition qu'elle avait donnée à Perseus, la mort de Jason, les exploits de la domina et de Marcia, le stratagème dont ils avaient usé pour se débarrasser des lembos, comment Aeshma les avait entraînés, elle, Enyo et Xantha à sauter sur le dernier lembos dont l'équipage tentait de couler leur bateau, la tempête, comment elle et Aeshma avaient été projetées à l'eau, comment Marcia l'avait sauvée, comment Gaïa Metella avait sauté pour sauver Aeshma, comment ils les avaient laissées seules.

Herennius découvrit une épaule d'Atalante. Une vilaine cicatrice barrait la peau de la grande rétiaire.

— Tu as gagné ça à Pompéi ? demanda-t-il.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Avec qui Téos t'avait-il appairée ?

 _—_ Avec Aeshma.

 _—_ Oh, dit-il en grimaçant. Et… ?

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Raconte, exigea le doctor.

 _—_ On a été jugées à égalité, doctor, déclara Atalante en espérant que cette explication suffirait à Herennius.

 _—_ Ah oui ? Et vous êtes ressorties dans quel état ?

Raté. Atalante allait devoir en dire un peu plus. Elle regarda le doctor d'un air embarrassé.

 _—_ On s'est battues poignard contre sica.

 _—_ Comment ça ?

Atalante raconta, Herennius saurait de toute façon. Il rit quand Atalante lui rapporta qu'Aeshma s'était débarrassée de son casque et qu'elle avait pour cela abandonné sa parma.

— Elle a enfin obtenu ce dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps : se battre tête nue. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné et qu'importe si elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut, elle arrive toujours à ses fins à un moment ou à un autre. Et toi… l'accusa-t-il. Tu es assez folle pour la suivre où qu'elle aille. Alors, tu as laissé tomber ton filet et ton trident, pour te retrouver à arme égale avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ J'avais déjà jeté mon filet, doctor. Je n'avais plus que mon trident et mon poignard quand elle a jeté sa parma et retiré son casque.

 _—_ Tu aurais pu la battre, Atalante. Facilement.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Pff, souffla Herennius. C'eût été trop facile, hein ? Battre Aeshma comme cela ne t'aurait pas semblé… loyal ?

 _—_ Euh, oui, avoua la grande rétiaire sans chercher à se justifier d'une autre manière.

 _—_ Et votre bagarre ? Vu l'état de ta cicatrice à l'épaule et les autres que je peux voir, les points que tu avais ont sauté.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ Que t'avait-elle fait pour que tu te laisses encore entraîner dans une bagarre sauvage ? Ne proteste pas, l'avait-il menacé d'un geste alors qu'Atalante ouvrait la bouche. Aeshma est une sauvage et quand tu rentres dans son jeu, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Quel était l'objet de votre querelle ?

Cette fois-ci Atalante se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler d'Astarté, ni des rapports qu'entretenaient Gaïa Metella et Aeshma.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Une histoire entre toi et Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Atalante… Tu crois qu'Aeshma a survécu ? lui demanda le doctor.

 _—_ Xantha en est persuadée.

 _—_ Oui, mais toi ?

 _—_ J'espère, doctor. Mais je crois qu'elle avait sa chance. La domina nage très bien et si elles ont atteint le lembos… Il n'y a plus aucune raison qu'elle ne survive pas. Aeshma n'a pas été blessée pendant l'attaque.

 _—_ Et ensuite, si elle est saine et sauve ?

 _—_ Elle reviendra.

Atalante leva des yeux clairs et confiants sur Herennius.

— Tu doute d'elle, doctor ?

 _—_ Elle pourrait disparaître.

 _—_ Si elle survit ? Jamais.

 _—_ Elle reviendra pour toi ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas si elle reviendra pour moi, mais elle reviendra parce que… parce que c'est Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, je le pense aussi.

.

* * *

.

Atalante attendit que Marcia fût bien en place, elle se redressa soudain et lui asséna un grand coup de coude à la tête. La jeune fille bascula sur le côté et resta à terre sans bouger. Sabina grimaça. Elle avait bien évalué la situation. Et surtout, contrairement à Marcia et à ses deux petits camarades, Galini et Caïus, elle n'avait jamais commis l'erreur de sous-estimer Atalante.

La grande rétiaire se releva. Marcia grogna par terre et s'assit. Atalante ne s'était pas montrée très douce, son coude avait atteint l'arcade sourcilière et la jeune fille saignait.

— Caïus, à toi, claqua la voix de Sabina. Tu prends Marcia.

— Mais, euh, tenta de protester le garçon. Elle est blessée, Sabina.

— Et alors ? Tu crois que les combats s'arrêtent au premier sang ? Cet heureux temps est révolu depuis bien longtemps. Vous devez savoir vous battre en sang et sonné. Marcia s'est conduite comme une imbécile et elle peut remercier Atalante de ne pas l'avoir frappée plus durement. À elle de tenir maintenant. Et si tu la ménages, Caïus, je demande à Atalante de te donner une correction et je signalerai à Herennius ton refus de combattre.

Caïus serra les mâchoires. Sabina ne faisait pas preuve de cruauté, il le savait très bien. Elle les entraînait avec sérieux et les préparait au mieux à survivre dans l'arène. Atalante, lors de son dernier combat, était ressortie recouverte de sang, pourtant elle n'avait faibli à aucun moment, elle avait trouvé les ressources pour continuer à se battre et à offrir un beau spectacle au public. Aeshma n'avait pas démérité non plus et elles étaient ressorties vivantes et sous les applaudissements. Mais il culpabilisait quand même de se battre contre Marcia après qu'Atalante lui eût filé une correction. Il aurait préféré se battre contre Galini ou Ister, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Ses atermoiements tombèrent très vite. Marcia, vexée de s'être fait moucher sa victoire par Atalante, se montra combative et après qu'elle lui eût placé trois coups de poings au torse et au visage, et un douloureux coup de talon dans la cuisse, Caïus oublia le sang qui coulait sur le visage de la jeune auctorata. Sabina leur octroya deux pauses et arrêta le combat à la troisième reprise. Marcia avait gagné haut la main. L'hoplomaque jeta un coup d'œil à Atalante, la jeune femme hocha la tête et Galini fut enjointe de remplacer Caïus. Atalante appela le jeune auctoratus et repassa son combat avec lui. Elle lui donna une rude taloche sur le front quand, le regard attiré par le combat des deux jeunes gladiatrices, il se montra distrait.

— Si tu ne veux pas écouter et te faire égorger lors de ton prochain combat, dis-le-moi tout de suite, Caïus. Je ne me fatiguerai pas à te parler.

 _—_ Excuse-moi, Atalante, euh, je t'écoute.

Les hommes du premier palus étaient tous absents. Ajax et Lucanus étaient partis avec Téos, Piscès était mort, Euryale qui était pressenti pour l'intégrer comme thrace, n'était pas là non plus. Il ne restait que Sabina et Atalante au ludus. Les anciens les respectaient et Caïus mesurait pleinement la chance qu'il avait de s'entraîner avec les deux melioras. Il se montra alors très attentif et n'hésita pas à poser des questions et à demander des conseils à la grande rétiaire. Quand il pensait qu'Ister bénéficiait de son enseignement dans l'armatura des rétiaires et que cet idiot ne profitait pas pleinement de sa chance. Si seulement Aeshma avait été là. Elle n'était pas toujours très agréable, mais on apprenait beaucoup avec elle.

Marcia ménagea Galini. La jeune fille gardait encore des séquelles de sa blessure. Du coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête. Elle avait longtemps souffert de pertes d'équilibre. Elle allait mieux, mais elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa forme initiale. Elle s'en désespérait souvent et Marcia, qui la connaissait bien, avait plusieurs fois séché ses larmes de désespoir et de rage. Galini avait peur de se voir rétrogradée, d'être vendue. Marcia évita les coups à la tête. Sabina s'en aperçut, mais elle se garda bien de reprendre les deux jeunes filles. Elle surveillait étroitement Galini et elle avait demandé à Herennius si elle pouvait s'occuper personnellement de sa remise en forme.

Galini se lança dans une offensive. La meliora grimaça de plaisir.

— Faudra que tu me la confies un peu, Sabina. C'est une mirmillon après tout. Et ça se voit, bougonna soudain une voix d'un air appréciateur.

Xantha avait raison. Galini combattait comme une mirmillon, mais avec plus de tonicité que la Germaine. Son style était moins lourd que le sien, plus proche de celui qu'affectionnait Astarté. Marcia recula sous l'assaut et replia ses avant-bras devant elle. Atalante tourna son attention vers le combat.

Bouge-toi, Marcia, pensa-t-elle. Montre-toi digne de ton armatura.

Mais la jeune auctorata accusait la fatigue, elle se dégagea, contre-attaqua. Galini esquiva et repartit en avant. Marcia flanchait. Elle tomba soudain à genoux, en avant, brisant l'élan de Galini. La jeune mirmillon plongea par-dessus elle, roula et se releva. Marcia attaqua et le combat recommença. Atalante claqua des doigts à l'attention de Sabina.

— Arrêtez, cria immédiatement Sabina.

Les deux jeune filles, face à face, relevèrent leur garde. Le souffle court. Épuisées.

— Vingt tours de cour ! ordonna Sabina. Caïus, tu pars avec elles. Atalante, donne le rythme.

Les trois jeunes gladiateurs retinrent un cri de désespoir. Atalante portait bien son nom. Marcia avait toujours admiré l'héroïne dont la grande rétiaire portait le nom. La chasseresse, la guerrière. L'athlète que personne, pas même un homme, n'était capable de battre à la course. Il avait fallu une ruse, l'intervention de Vénus et des pommes d'or, pour qu'un homme, moins fort qu'elle, pût la battre et lui ravir la victoire. Son homonyme courait aussi bien que l'héroïne et contrairement à elle, rien ne la distrayait jamais dans ses courses. Marcia était sûre qu'Atalante n'aurait pas même prêté attention à la plus belle des pommes d'or. Sur le sable, dans l'arène, comme à l'entraînement, Atalante restait toujours concentrée. Marcia espérait que son mentor, en cette fin de journée, prendrait un rythme tranquille. Elle déchanta.

— Atalante, je veux une course soutenue, annonça Sabina.

 _—_ Compris.

Les trois jeunes gladiateurs se décomposèrent.

— Allez les limaces, les invectiva Sabina. On se bouge ! Et vous avez intérêt à suivre si vous voulez dîner ce soir ! Et plaignez-vous, j'aurais pu vous équiper.

Les jeunes gladiateurs s'élancèrent prestement après Atalante, aiguillonnés par les deux menaces que venait de suspendre Sabina au-dessus de leur tête : courir équipés, même pour les rétiaires, de deux ocréas, d'une manica, d'un casque et porter dans chaque main des poids de quinze livres, et ne se voir attribuer au dîner qu'un gobelet de posca et deux livres de pain.

Atalante finit ses vingt tours, fraîche comme la rosée, les trois jeunes gladiateurs complètement lessivés.

— Ne vous arrêtez pas, leur enjoignit Atalante. Faites un tour en marchant et en soufflant. Je vous attends ici.

Les jeunes gens comprirent :

— Je vous surveille d'un œil attentif et vous le regretterez si vous ne suivez pas mes consignes .

Ils s'exécutèrent et furent salués à la fin de leur tour par un :

— Il faudra que je demande à Herennius des séances de courses en pleine nature. Vous n'êtes pas assez résistants. Il n'y pas que vous d'ailleurs. Allez boire maintenant. La journée est finie.

Elle venait à peine d'achever sa phrase que la première veille sonnait.

— Marcia ? la rappela Atalante. Passe voir Métrios pour ton visage.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Lave-toi avant et…

La grande rétiaire se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

— C'est bien ce que tu as fait avec Galini.

Marcia sourit.

— Elle va mieux, dit-elle.

 _—_ Mmm, il faut la ménager encore un peu, qu'elle dorme bien, qu'elle mange bien et qu'elle garde un bon moral. Pour ce dernier point, je sais qu'elle t'en est redevable. Je suis fière de toi, Marcia.

 _—_ Merci, Atalante.

La jeune Syrienne la salua et partit s'asseoir avec Sabina en attendant le dîner. L'hoplomaque avait elle aussi besoin de compagnie. Lucanus et Astarté lui manquaient. Leur bavardage. Chloé et Gyllipos, les deux autres bavards de la familia avaient beaucoup de travail et Sabina les voyait rarement. Atalante n'était pas une grande bavarde, mais sa présence fit plaisir à Sabina et elles échangèrent leurs impressions sur les jeunes gladiateurs. Caïus ne serait jamais un grand champion, mais Galini et surtout Marcia promettaient beaucoup.

— Je t'envie Marcia, Atalante. Pourquoi Téos n'a-t-il formé aucune hoplomaque dernièrement ? Nous sommes deux. C'est une belle armatura. Si seulement Marcia n'était pas devenue rétiaire.

 _—_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle est devenue rétiaire.

 _—_ Oui, c'est la seule armatura qui ne porte pas de casque. Remarque, ça n'a pas empêché Aeshma de faire admirer ses cheveux au public, rit l'hoplomaque.

 _—_ Mouais…

 _—_ Elle est vraiment folle parfois. J'espère qu'elle reviendra.

 _—_ Moi aussi.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Vos bagarres te manquent ? demanda narquoisement Sabina.

 _—_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour cela.

 _—_ Mmm, désolée, s'excusa Sabina.

Il y eut soudain du bruit et de l'agitation. Les deux melioras ne bougèrent pas. Elles sauraient bien assez tôt ce qu'il passait et si cela présentait un quelconque intérêt. Elles continuèrent à discuter. Diodoros passa près d'elles.

— Téos est revenu, leur annonça-t-il. Il a recruté de nouveaux gladiateurs, des filles aussi.

 _—_ Tu as peut-être ta chance, Sabina, lui dit Atalante.

 _—_ Bof, fit l'hoplomaque en haussant les épaules. Une novice…

 _—_ Tu en feras vite une gladiatrice si elle en a l'étoffe. Tu as habilement formé Marcia au maniement de la lance.

 _—_ Ouais, pour te la refiler après.

Elle se leva.

— Tu viens ? dit-elle à la grande rétiaire. On va enfin récupérer des meliores. J'en ai marre de me taper tout le boulot avec toi.

Atalante sourit. Sabina devait surtout être impatiente de s'attabler en compagnie de Lucanus et Astarté, et de bavarder à bâtons rompus. Les trois meliores avaient de plus, des tas d'histoires à se raconter.

Astarté…

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Sabina qu'elle manquait. Les retrouvailles, si la jeune Dace n'avait pas changé, risquaient d'être volcaniques entre elle et Marcia, et Atalante se retrouvait le seul rempart dressé contre leur folie. Marcia allait la haïr.

Astarté beaucoup moins. Atalante soupira, connaissant la Dace, elle savait comment au moins une ses nuits risquaient de finir si elle les passait en sa compagnie. Si en plus, Marcia découvrait qu'Atalante, non contente de lui interdire toute relation avec Astarté, couchait avec elle, elle la détesterait plus encore. La jeune fille avait beau être amoureuse et naïve, elle n'était pas complètement idiote et Atalante ne résisterait jamais à l'attraction qu'exerçait sur elle la Dace aux yeux dorés. Elle n'eut, tout à coup, plus envie de voir personne.

Herennius battit le rassemblement.

— Merde, jura Atalante entre ses dents.

Elle entrevoyait déjà la présentation des nouveaux gladiateurs, les explications concernant leur aventureuse traversée, les regards de Marcia, ceux de Lucanus, ceux d'Astarté. Elle se mit péniblement debout et partit prendre sa place en traînant des pieds. Pourquoi Tidutanus ou Herennius n'avaient-ils pas entraîné Téos à lui parler en privé ? Le laniste n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre avoir perdu Piscès et Aeshma, et de se traîner deux handicapées. Heureusement, Enyo était à peu près remise de ses blessures.

.

Téos ne prêta aucune attention aux tentatives désespérées du chef de sa garde et de son doctor de lui parler en privé. Il attendait impatiemment de retrouver sa familia, son ludus et son trône de maître tout puissant.

Il ramenait quatre gladiateurs et onze novices dont six femmes. Il avait acheté deux gladiateurs à Pergame en sus des deux qu'il avait acquis à Capoue, accepté trois contrats d'auctoratus dans cette même ville et trouvé ses huit autres novices sur les marchés aux esclaves de Capoue, de Pergame et d'Éphèse.

Il était très fier d'avoir été choisi par les auctoratus. Les trois hommes eussent pu choisir de rejoindre un ludus impérial, mais ils avaient choisi son ludus parce qu'ils avaient, lui assurèrent-ils, admiré ses hommes combattre dans l'amphithéâtre de Capoue.

Les trois hommes ne mentaient pas, mais ils ne précisèrent pas à Téos que la présence de gladiatrices dans sa familia n'avait pas été étrangère à leur décision. Le laniste ne fut pas dupe un instant de leurs motivations, mais celles-ci servaient dans un premier temps ses intérêts. Heureux de leur bonne fortune, les auctoratus ne négocièrent pas outre-mesure leur contrat et Téos s'en tira pour un bon prix. Les trois hommes étaient célibataires, jeunes et en bonne santé.

Téos s'impatientait aussi de reprendre en main son ludus. D'affirmer son autorité, de la réaffirmer si certains avaient pu un temps l'oubliée. Il était parti presque deux mois. Il repoussa les requêtes de son doctor et de Tidutanus.

— Plus tard…

 _—_ Dominus, plaida Herennius. Nous…

 _—_ J'ai dit, plus tard ! se fâcha Téos. Au lieu de m'importuner, sonne le rassemblement. Le dîner n'a pas sonné ?

 _—_ Non, dominus.

 _—_ Alors rassemble la familia dans la cour. J'ai des annonces à faire et de nouveaux gladiateurs à présenter.

 _—_ Bien, dominus.

 _—_ Vous me raconterez ce tout que vous voulez ensuite.

Il se retourna vers son armurier.

— Gaélig, équipe les gladiateurs. Mais ne leur donne que des épées de bois.

 _—_ Les nouveaux ?

 _—_ Eux et ceux qui ont participé au munus de Capoue.

 _—_ Bien, dominus.

L'armurier appela les gladiateurs à le suivre et ils évitèrent la cour où se rassemblait la familia. Il distribua les ocréas, les manicas, les casques, leur galerus aux trois rétiaires, Margarita, Velox et Ametystus, les casques, les parmas et les scutums. Marpessa leva vers lui un regard affligé.

— Il n'a pas fini, murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ … ?

 _—_ Sa leçon, il n'a pas fini, expliqua-t-elle sombrement.

Gaélig haussa les épaules. Il aimait les armes, en prendre soin, mais il se tenait en dehors des histoires de gladiateurs. Il était trop vieux pour cela et il tenait à son travail.

Marpessa attacha ses ocréas et enfila sa manica. Elle lia les attaches de son casque, assura sa parma et ramassa une sica en bois sur un râtelier, prête à défiler, prête à servir la petite mise en scène de Téos. Elle repoussa les sentiments que lui inspirait cette mascarade et pensa à Aeshma.

Elle sourit sous son casque. La meliora serait fière d'elle. Elle avait remporté son combat contre Lysippé, elle avait surtout scrupuleusement suivi ses conseils et gardé des questions à poser à la meliora. Elle avait hâte de lui apprendre que, grâce à elle, Téos l'avait nommée au second palus. Marpessa avait comblé son ambition. Aeshma resterait son modèle, jamais elle n'aurait la présomption de l'égaler et encore moins de la surpasser. Obtenir un sourire de satisfaction ou un compliment de la Parthe la comblerait de bonheur.

Typhon donna le signal du départ. Les douze gladiateurs se rangèrent deux par deux. Sous les ordres de Téos, Dyomède se mit en couple avec Margarita. Marpessa ne put s'empêcher de traiter le laniste d'imbécile. Dyomède avait beau être mirmillon, il ne ressemblait en rien à Astarté. Il n'en avait ni la carrure ni, et surtout pas, la poitrine.

.

Téos apparut sur la terrasse qui surplombait la cour d'entraînement, Herennius, Typhon et Tidutanus se tenaient un peu en retrait derrière lui. Il fit un signe à un garde et celui-ci se mit à frapper sur un gong.

L'entrée des gladiateurs en grande tenue impressionna les novices. Leurs caligaes frappèrent en cadence le sol de la cour. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un ensemble parfait et effectuèrent un quart de tour aussi réglementairement qu'aurait pu l'effectuer une centurie lors d'un défilé pour se retrouver face aux autres gladiateurs.

Atalante pâlit immédiatement. Avant même que les douze gladiateurs eussent achevé leur petit défilé. Ses pires appréhensions venaient de prendre corps.

À côté de la grande rétiaire, le sourire heureux de Sabina mourut sur ses lèvres. Dix gladiateurs s'étaient rendus à Capoue. Elle en avait douze devant elle, pourtant, contre toutes les lois mathématiques, il en manquait deux. Deux meliores. Elle les attendait impatiemment aussi bien l'un que l'autre et aucun des deux n'était présent. Ils n'étaient pas revenus. Comment était-ce possible que les deux se fussent fait égorger ? La meilleure mirmillon ? Le meilleur secutor à l'égal d'Ajax ? L'un des deux premiers secutors de la familia ? Morts ? Tous les deux ? Elle se sentait horriblement faible. Atalante se rapprocha d'elle et Sabina s'appuya sur elle, le bras tendu, son poing reposant dans la paume de la jeune Syrienne.

Atalante pensait à Marcia.

La jeune auctorata fronça les sourcils quand elle ne reconnut pas Astarté parmi les gladiateurs. Elle lança de silencieuses imprécations à l'encontre de la Dace qui n'était jamais là quand on l'attendait. Elle était capable d'être allée dormir, d'être allée manger, ou d'être allée se promener dans les bois. Marcia se renfrogna. Elle était tellement impatiente de la revoir, de l'écouter lui narrer son combat, son voyage, de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, plus si Astarté était partante. De lui parler, de se sentir aimée. Elle oublia Atalante, ses leçons et ses mises en gardes, Aeshma et l'influence qu'elle avait eue sur Astarté. Elle se fichait de l'avenir, elle voulait juste être avec elle. Elle laissa sa pensée vagabonder.

Et puis, Téos prononça le nom d'Astarté :

— Astarté et Lucanus sont la fierté de notre familia. Ils ont été repérés par les plus influents lanistes de la péninsule italienne, des lanistes qui engagent des gladiateurs lors des prestigieux munus que donne l'empereur.

Marcia se rengorgea, elle n'en attendait pas moins de la jeune Dace.

— Ils ne nous oublieront jamais, dit Téos avec emphase en plantant son regard dans celui de Marcia. Nous ne les oublierons jamais

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Marcia se troubla.

— Leur carrière n'était pas finie et ils la continueront avec brio au sein du ludus impérial de Capoue, mais ils n'avaient plus rien à faire avec nous. Trop de liens les affaiblissaient dans la familia. Un bon gladiateur est un loup solitaire. La vie en couple lui est fatale.

Un rictus lui déforma la bouche. Il le dédia à Marcia, puis tourna ses regards vers Sabina, Atalante et quelques autres.

— Je vous somme de faire bon accueil aux nouveaux. Xantha remplacera Astarté dans la formation des mirmillons chez les gladiatrices.

Il se tut un instant et inspecta les rangs de ses gladiateurs au garde-à-vous dans la cour. La colère monta.

— Où sont Piscès, Aeshma, Aper, Perseus et Jason ? Herennius, tu les as mis aux fers ? Va les chercher !

 _—_ Ils ne sont pas là, dominus.

 _—_ Comment ça : Ils ne sont pas là ?

 _—_ Les quatre gladiateurs sont morts et Aeshma a disparu.

 _—_ Tidutanus, Herennius, suivez-moi, claqua la voix de Téos.

Il se retourna vers les gladiateurs.

— Allez vous déséquiper, ordonna-t-il aux nouveaux venus. Les autres, dispersez-vous.

.

Sabina ne broncha pas.

— Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Je… je ne comprends pas.

 _—_ Parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, Sabina, lui dit durement Atalante.

 _—_ C'est à cause de moi ? Mais, je n'ai rien fait… Je n'ai été que trois fois avec Astarté. En six ans… Elle couche avec tout le monde et je n'ai jamais été avec Lucanus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

 _—_ Tu aurais dû mettre les choses au point avec Lucanus et arrêter de le coller. Pour Astarté, elle a été stupide, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? se radoucit Atalante.

 _—_ Hein ?

Sabina semblait complètement ailleurs. Atalante soupira.

— Dacia ! appela-t-elle.

Une jeune hoplomaque se retourna et vint en courant.

— Atalante ? dit-elle avec respect.

 _—_ Aide-la, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant Sabina.

 _—_ D'accord.

Sabina n'arrivait pas à penser. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi Téos avait vendu Lucanus. Parce que le secutor l'aimait ? Mais ils aimaient juste discuter, rire ensemble, partager des soirées, à jouer, à bavarder, à boire. Rien de plus. Sabina ne lui avait jamais rien laissé espérer. Les gladiateurs avaient une espérance de vie trop courte. Lucanus n'était même pas un auctoratus. Il mourrait un jour sur le sable. Il tenait depuis quatre ans. C'était déjà un exploit.

Marcia avait bougé avec tout le monde, ses pieds l'avaient emportée sans qu'elle y pensât. Un seul mot résonnait dans son esprit, dans toutes les fibres de son être. Un mot répété à l'infini.

— Non, non, non, non, non...

Atalante la chercha du regard. Où était la jeune fille ?

Elle rejoignit le réfectoire et la repéra aussitôt. Assise à une table, l'air absent. Atalante s'arrogea une place en face d'elle, elle tapa sur l'épaule d'un hoplomaque du quatrième palus, il tourna la tête, prit son assiette et partit s'asseoir ailleurs sans discuter. Le repas fut étonnement silencieux. Les gladiateurs remâchaient les déclarations de Téos. Galini, assise à côté de Marcia, leva la tête vers Atalante. La jeune fille pressentait un problème, mais elle n'arrivait pas savoir ce qui pouvait avoir rendu Marcia soudain si silencieuse, si… absente. Atalante la connaissait bien, peut-être que… mais la meliora arborait une mine inquiète et sombre qui n'éclaira pas plus la jeune mirmillon.

— C'est nul, soupira-t-elle alors que le repas s'achevait.

Elle admirait Astarté, la meliora l'avait durement formée à leur armatura et Galini lui devait des réprimandes, de nombreux coups de scutum qui l'avaient jetée à terre à moitié sonnée et nombre de remarques acerbes et méprisantes. Mais Astarté l'avait félicité après son premier combat et elle avait continué de l'entraîner. Xantha n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle se faisait vieille et elle n'avait pas la grâce et la vivacité d'Astarté sur le sable.

Marcia qui n'avait pratiquement pas touché au contenu de son écuelle, serra les dents. Personne ne releva la remarque de la jeune mirmillon. Les gladiateurs se levèrent les uns après les autres.

— Bonne nuit, Marcia, souffla Galini en quittant la table.

La jeune auctorata hocha la tête.

Le réfectoire se vida. Les lampes furent emportées ou soufflées. Il en resta une, laissée à la discrétion d'Atalante, posée sur la table. Marcia se tenait immobile, tête baissée. Atalante n'osait ni faire un geste ni prononcer une parole. Elle vit les larmes briller sur les joues de la jeune fille, couler, et tomber. La peine silencieuse de Marcia lui étreignit le cœur. C'était plus que de la peine, Atalante le savait parfaitement. La Dace aux larges épaules avait manqué à la jeune auctorata, mais elle avait vécu dans l'attente de bientôt la revoir.

Elle ne la reverrait pas et le manque l'assaillait maintenant. Rien ne consolerait Marcia, seul le temps, peu à peu, soulagerait sa douleur. Elle pleurerait, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, sans pouvoir se retenir, sans savoir ce qui déclencherait l'écoulement de ses larmes, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouverait désœuvrée. Pour combien de temps ? Peut-être des jours, des semaines, des mois. Tout dépendait de la place qu'avait prise Astarté dans son esprit. Atalante se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Astarté était sans doute le premier amour de Marcia, le premier dans lequel elle se fût consumée et la Dace aux yeux doré savait se montrer si douce, si attentive. Amour et désir se confondaient quand on tombait dans ses bras. Trois semaines avait suffi pour que Marcia, plus que désirer ou d'aimer Astarté, devint incapable de vivre loin d'elle sans en éprouver une souffrance aussi bien physique que psychique.

Atalante se maudissait d'avoir entraîné Marcia dans cette histoire. Elle maudissait Aeshma de ne pas être à ses côtés pour l'aider, elle maudissait Astarté pour être si séduisante, pour savoir se rendre si émouvante, si troublante. Et puis, la colère l'emporta.

Téos.

Il l'avait sauvée, il avait sauvé toutes les gladiatrices, mais il leur imposait de vivre une vie… Atalante serra les poings. Aeshma avait raison. Elles n'étaient que des esclaves, elles n'avaient aucun contrôle sur leur vie et elles mourraient seules, peut-être égorgées par la main d'une femme qu'elles aimaient. Elle ferma les yeux et se transporta dans le désert. Le désert plat et pierreux de son enfance. Les chèvres, leurs bêlements, leurs facéties parfois. Certaines chèvres se montraient câlines et très drôles. La puanteur du bouc. Le petit noir surtout. Les chevreaux.

Atalante secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. À quoi bon se laisser aller à la nostalgie ? Sa vie était ici. Elle aimait Marcia, Aeshma, Astarté, elle aimait se battre, tester ses limites et les repousser. Elle avait découvert émerveillée, l'existence des forêts toujours vertes, des feuilles qui tombaient et qui repoussaient miraculeusement quand la saison était venue, la mer, les eaux jamais taries des ruisseaux, des rivières et des torrents, des paysages magnifiques, les montagnes, les pluies miraculeuses qui tombaient fraîches et abondantes parfois pendant des heures. Elle avait rencontré des gens. Des gens bons, mauvais, brillants. Des tas de gens.

Elle n'était qu'une esclave soumise à la loi du ludus, au plaisir des spectateurs qui l'admiraient et la méprisaient, mais elle avait conquis la liberté de penser et de choisir les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle était respectée par les hommes comme par les femmes du ludus. Atalante, la meliora. Elle ne regrettait rien. Mais elle maudissait quand même Téos, parce qu'il n'était qu'un négociant de chair humaine. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il les aimait. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux amours qu'il avait brisés auparavant, elle avait pensé que les gladiateurs, victimes de la sévérité de Téos, avaient enfreint les lois et qu'ils n'avaient obtenu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Mais il y avait eu l'aveu d'Aeshma sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Téos avait envoyé ses gladiateurs commettre des crimes pour le compte d'un commanditaire qui avait dû lui promettre une juteuse récompense. Leur installation à Sidé faisait peut-être même partie du marché. Elle avait, comme par hasard, eu lieu après les deux missions menées par Astarté et Aeshma. L'idée d'engager des gladiatrices comme mercenaires ou comme assassins avait révolté Atalante. Téos salissait leur statut. Atalante se moquait de l'opinion populaire qui jugeait que tous les gladiateurs étaient des assassins. Les gladiateurs étaient des guerriers, pas des assassins. Sur le sable, ils se battaient selon des règles bien établies et ils ne les transgressaient pas. Leurs combats étaient honorables. Librement consentis. Sur le sable, il n'y avait pas d'innocents.

Aeshma et Astarté, Marpessa et Typhon, avaient tué des innocents. Des soldats en mission, des serviteurs de Julia Metella. Aeshma et Astarté avaient été à deux doigts de tuer une femme honnête et généreuse.

Téos avilissait ses gladiateurs. Et la vente de Lucanus et d'Astarté, la mise en scène qu'il avait ménagée pour annoncer cette nouvelle à la familia, n'étaient motivées que par la plus pure des méchancetés. Atalante sans le savoir venait enfin de réaliser ce que Typhon et surtout Tidutanus savaient depuis longtemps. Rien ne justifiait de séparer des gladiateurs qui s'aimaient, sinon un désir pervers de cruauté, d'exercer son pouvoir.

.

* * *

.

À des milliers de milles du ludus de Sidé, allongée sur sa paillasse, Astarté pleurait. Elle pleurait comme chaque soir avant de s'endormir depuis qu'elle appartenait au ludus impérial. Les entraînements épuisants auxquels elle s'astreignait chaque jour faisaient l'admiration des femmes de sa familia et lui avaient assuré le respect des hommes, mais ne ils suffisaient pas à l'abrutir assez pour qu'elle s'écroulât le soir sur sa couche et qu'elle s'endormît comme une masse d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Et si seulement, elle ne pleurait que le soir sur son grabat. Les larmes la prenaient parfois lors d'une pause, au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner, au dîner. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Pas de sanglots, pas de cris, pas de nez qui se chargeait de morve, non, juste des larmes qui coulaient, silencieuses et abondantes. Personne ne les avait jamais vues. Si elle n'avait pu les cacher, pour les empêcher de couler, Astarté se fût profondément scarifiée.

Elle avait tenté d'oublier, de pallier le manque plus que la peine. Sa nouvelle familia la pensait enjouée et bonne vivante. Elle buvait, bavardait, plaisantait. Elle avait recommencé à se choisir des partenaires pour agrémenter ses nuits solitaires, mais elle ne les gardait plus jusqu'au matin et, contrairement à son habitude passée, elle ne les accueillait jamais dans sa cellule. Elle comprit à cette occasion, pourquoi Aeshma agissait ainsi, c'était tellement plus impersonnel.

Astarté s'était souvent ébattue par simple plaisir, par simple satisfaction, mais pas avec tout le monde. Elle ne se payait pas seulement un corps quand elle ramenait un homme ou une femme dans sa couche. Elle recherchait une personne. Lucanus, Atalante, le gentil Gallus, la jeune Galini, l'athlétique Ajax, Saucia, Métrios, elle prenait, mais sans mépris, avec attention et souvent beaucoup de gentillesse. Astarté aimait dormir avec ses amants, se réveiller auprès d'eux le matin, qu'importait si ce n'était jamais les mêmes, s'ils ne revenaient qu'une fois par an. Plus maintenant. À présent, elle partait dès qu'elle considérait ses désirs satisfaits. Pauvres désirs. Pauvres dérivatifs.

Elle était devenue aussi indifférente aux corps qui suaient sur elle, aux râles de plaisir susurrés à son oreille, que l'avait toujours été Aeshma. Elle avait évité la petite thrace pour cette raison. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté l'indifférence d'Aeshma à son égard. Elle aurait voulu l'atteindre alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Elle s'était interdite Aeshma parce que la Parthe l'aurait ignorée, qu'Astarté en aurait souffert et lui en aurait voulu.

Elle s'essuya le visage sur ses draps, ils étaient trempés. Comment Marcia pouvait-elle autant lui manquer ? Elle ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, pensa-t-elle pleine d'amertume. Comme elle regrettait cette pensée stupide qu'elle avait eue quand elle lui avait cédé une dernière foi :

Tant pis pour les promesses, tant pis pour le danger, son désir était plus fort.

Son horrible justesse. Les larmes d'Astarté se remirent à couler. Astarté la séductrice ? Elle haïssait sa propension à séduire, ses yeux dont on lui disait souvent qu'ils étaient irrésistibles, ses épaules que Marcia trouvait si confortables. Laide, stupide et ignorante, Astarté aurait été ignorée par les autres, Marcia l'aurait repoussée avec dégoût et serait allée jouir sous les assauts de ce sale petit con d'Ister.

Astarté détestait le jeune auctoratus. Un dépravé. Heureusement qu'Aeshma gardait un œil sur Marcia et qu'Atalante aimait Astarté. Elles avaient sauvé Marcia des assauts libidineux du rétiaire imbu de lui-même. Il aurait abîmé Marcia. Il l'aurait traitée comme sa chose et se serait vanté de ses exploits le lendemain matin, fier d'avoir soufflé la jeune fille à tous ceux qui la désiraient. Plus fier encore d'avoir été le premier.

— Pff, quel crétin ! pensa Astarté avec mépris.

Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance. Cela en avait juste pour Marcia, parce que cela lui laisserait selon son partenaire, un souvenir agréable ou désagréable. Qu'elle serait déçue ou pas. Peut-être dégoûtée. Galini s'était laissée piégée par Ister. Ce qu'elle en avait raconté à Astarté, avait fini de convaincre la Dace qu'Ister était un sale type qui, sous ses dehors de bel éphèbe, n'était qu'une brute perverse et sans cœur. La douceur et les remerciements de Galini après leur nuit passée ensemble avaient touché Astarté. Un baiser dans le cou et un simple murmure :

— Merci.

Astarté avait demandé pourquoi et c'était alors que Galini s'était confiée à elle. La jeune fille la considérait comme son mentor, elle la craignait, mais pas après cette nuit au cours de laquelle Astarté avait pris soin d'elle. Galini avait appris que, si la meliora ne concédait aucune faiblesse sur le sable, elle les acceptait sans les juger dans le secret d'une étreinte. Galini lui avait parlé franchement. Elle avait l'âge de Marcia, elle n'avait pas été abîmée par l'esclavage, mais elle avait déjà connu avant Ister, les étreintes forcées, brutales et égoïstes. Elle s'était laissé aveugler et berner par la beauté du garçon, par leur statut partagé de novice. Elle avait cru qu'il se montrait doux et respectueux, tendre peut-être. Il l'avait traitée comme une esclave. Avec mépris. Comme les autres avant cela. Plus méchamment encore, parce que les autres, au moins, se s'étaient pas rengorgés de l'avoir sautée comme une pouliche en chaleur et n'avaient pas eu l'indécence de décrire en détail le moindre de leurs soi-disant exploits de petits coqs.

.

Au travers de ses larmes, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Astarté. Marcia. Son sourire lumineux, la fossette amusante qui lui coupait le menton, sa politesse, sa gentillesse et sa sensualité. Son enthousiasme. Son courage.

Salaud de Téos.

Astarté ne lui devait plus rien, si un jour, l'occasion se présentait, elle l'égorgerait.

.

* * *

.

La mer bleue sur sa droite, la plaine semée de broussailles sur sa gauche, la route qui serpentait sans fin devant elle et, derrière elle, le chemin parcouru, marqué de sang. Un paysage magnifique. Un chemin de souffrance.

Aeshma marchait d'un pas assuré devant elle et Gaïa s'efforçait de ne pas traîner. La corde tendue entre les deux jeunes femmes lui servait de mesure. Aeshma ne devait jamais être tirée en arrière.

Les amphores étaient toujours accrochées sur le bout. Elles les avaient arrangées pour pouvoir les porter entre elles, le bout passé autour de leurs épaules.

Gaïa souffrait des pieds. Après leur première marche, le premier jour, Aeshma lui avait confectionné des bandelettes qu'elle avait découpées dans des tuniques. Après lui avoir nettoyé les pieds et les avoir soigneusement huilés, elle les lui avait ensuite bandé. Gaïa s'était soustraite à ses soins lors de leur précédente halte. Aeshma n'avait pas insisté.

La jeune femme serrait les dents. Aeshma craignait de rester trop longtemps sur les routes et elle imprimait un rythme qui poussait Gaïa aux limites de sa résistance. Elles avaient croisé deux plaustrums. L'un à contre‑sens, tandis que l'autre les avait dépassées. Gaïa avait tenté d'entamer une discussion avec les conducteurs. Le premier les avaient ignorées. Le deuxième les avait menacées, traitées de va-nu-pieds et de traînées. Aeshma s'était rembrunie. Gaïa avait laissé partir le chariot.

Elle boitait. Les heures passèrent et des larmes de douleur commencèrent à couler. Elle ne flancherait pas. Elle avancerait, elle arriverait à Darnis, elle embarquerait sur un navire et quand elle serait à Alexandrie, elle prendrait un bain et demanderait un massage à Aeshma. Un de ceux qui l'apaisaient tant qu'elle finissait par s'endormir. Elle se réveillerait dans ses bras et ensuite, elle s'embarquerait avec elle et retrouverait Julia. Aeshma resterait avec elle. Antiochus veillerait sur Julia et Gaïus. Aeshma veillerait sur elle.

— Domina ?

Gaïa ne l'entendit pas et continua à marcher. La gladiatrice l'arrêta d'une main. Gaïa leva un regard confus.

— Il fait déjà nuit ?

 _—_ Euh, non, domina.

 _—_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu as soif ?

 _—_ Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas pour ça.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aeshma ?

La jeune Parthe leva une main et essuya les joues de la jeune femme.

— Vous pleurez, domina.

Gaïa se passa un revers de main sur les yeux. Aeshma la regardait inquiète.

— Domina ? dit-elle doucement.

 _—_ On ne peut pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Buvons, si tu as soif et continuons. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que personne ne s'apitoierait sur notre sort. Je veux arriver en ville, Aeshma.

 _—_ Rejoignons la mer.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Ça nous soulagera.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ On marchera mieux demain, domina. Ça ne sert à rien de souffrir, la tança gentiment Aeshma.

Gaïa ne chercha pas à s'opposer outre-mesure à la volonté de la gladiatrice. Rien ne justifiait, sinon un orgueil déplacé dans de telles circonstances, cette marche épuisante, cette torture. Elle céda sagement à la raison et à la prudence, et accepta de suivre la jeune Parthe. Le chemin ne passait pas trop loin du rivage. Aeshma chercha un accès caillouteux à la mer. Elle voulait éviter le sable.

.

— Asseyez-vous, domina.

Gaïa fit un pas et lâcha un gémissement. Aeshma lui tendit une main secourable.

— Merci, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Donnez-moi vos pieds que je vous débarrasse des bandelettes

Les bandelettes étaient tâchées de sang. Aeshma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait commis une imprudence en ne bandant pas les pieds de la domina dès leur première marche. La jeune femme avait les pieds tendres, elle s'était vantée de souvent marcher pieds nus, mais marcher sur un sol de marbre, de mosaïque ou sur des parquets ne préparait pas des pieds à parcourir des sols jonchés de pierre et de broussailles. Un sol brûlant parsemé de pièges. Aeshma avait les plantes de pied dures, mais pas assez pour ne pas se les être elle aussi abîmées.

— C'est si laid ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, mais cela doit être douloureux, dit Aeshma en passant un doigt sur des entailles qui dataient du premier jour.

 _—_ J'avoue, grimaça Gaïa crispée sous le contact des doigts pourtant légers de la gladiatrice sur ses plaies.

 _—_ Un petit bain de pieds ? plaisanta Aeshma.

 _—_ Ce ne sera pas de refus, surtout que tu ne pourras pas me soulager avec tes doigts de magicienne. Tu m'accompagnes ?

 _—_ Oh, oui, avec plaisir, soupira la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Oh !

 _—_ Je n'ai pas des pieds d'airain, domina.

 _—_ À te voir marcher devant moi pieds nus d'un pas si sûr, on penserait pourtant que si.

 _—_ Non, domina. Malheureusement pas. Les chemins d'ici sont plus durs et coupants que ceux que nous avons l'habitude d'emprunter vers chez nous. La terre, là-bas, y est douce aux pieds.

 _—_ J'essaierai à l'occasion. Jusque-là, je m'étais contentée du pavement de mes villas, du pont de mes navires et du sable.

 _—_ C'est difficile de marcher dans le sable, remarqua Aeshma.

 _—_ Mais pas de s'y promener.

 _—_ J'aurais dû emporter mes caligaes, vous faites ma pointure.

 _—_ J'ai donc de petits pieds, plaisanta Gaïa. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Aeshma. De toute façon, elles nous auraient plus encore fait remarquer que nous pouvons déjà l'être. Des chaussures de légionnaire aux pieds d'une femme ?

 _—_ Ce sont mes chaussures, domina.

 _—_ Il n'empêche que les gens les identifieraient à des chaussures de légionnaire.

 _—_ Mais elles vous auraient protégé les pieds.

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ J'ai les pieds plus durs.

 _—_ J'aurais culpabilisé.

 _—_ Mais vous ne nous auriez pas retardées, grimaça Aeshma.

Gaïa lui donna une taloche sur la tête.

— Aeshma ! protesta-t-elle

La jeune Parthe se fendit d'un sourire en coin. Elle s'avança sur les fesses vers le bord de l'eau et plongea ses pieds dedans. Gaïa l'imita et soupira d'aise.

— On aurait aussi manqué les bains de pieds dans l'eau fraîche et le crépuscule sur la mer, continua la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Poétique ?

 _—_ Réaliste. Pourquoi se priver de beauté si elle se donne à vous ?

 _—_ Philosophe, apprécia Gaïa. J'aime cet aspect chez toi.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ On devrait se baigner avant que la nuit ne tombe.

 _—_ Ici ?

 _—_ Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux repérer d'abord un lieu pour passer la nuit ?

 _—_ C'est déjà fait, domina. Un peu plus loin, sur le sable. Nous serons à l'abri.

 _—_ On se baigne d'abord alors ?

 _—_ Ouais.

Elles se déshabillèrent et se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau. La journée avait été très chaude, la marche fatigante et les amphores avaient pesé sur leurs épaules. Elles nagèrent un peu pour se délasser, puis Aeshma se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux en respirant amplement. Une main vint se glisser dans la sienne. Par sécurité. Elle la serra doucement et laissa Gaïa surveiller leur dérive.

Elles sortirent de l'eau avant que la nuit ne s'installât. Aeshma essuya précautionneusement les pieds de Gaïa. La domina voulut lui retourner la faveur, mais la jeune Parthe refusa et se sécha les pieds elle-même. Elles partirent ensuite s'installer à l'endroit qu'avait repéré Aeshma en descendant sur le rivage. Elles ouvrirent les amphores et mangèrent des fruits, des olives et un peu d'oignons. Gaïa secoua la dernière amphore de posca qu'il leur restait. Elle n'avait pas pu mettre en pratique ses techniques de récupération d'eau.

— Domina, vous pensez que…

 _—_ Il faudra, Aeshma. Pour la nourriture, c'est bon, mais pour la boisson. Je peux essayer de récupérer de l'eau désalinisée, mais nous n'avons pas de matériel très adapté. Il aurait fallu un gobelet.

 _—_ On ne peut pas se débrouiller avec des amphores ? En les cassant ?

 _—_ Si peut-être…

 _—_ Vous m'aviez dit que les villes étaient proches les unes des autres en Cyrénaïque.

 _—_ Nous avons croisé le lit asséché d'un fleuve hier soir. Il est à un peu plus de vingt milles de Darnis. Combien crois-tu que nous avons marché de milles aujourd'hui ?

 _—_ Une quinzaine.

 _—_ Autant ? s'étonna Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous marchez bien, domina.

 _—_ Je te suis à vrai dire, sourit Gaïa sincèrement heureuse du compliment.

 _—_ Vous suivez bien, domina.

 _—_ J'essaie de ne pas me montrer trop indigne de toi.

 _—_ Je passe mes journées à courir, à me battre ou à m'entraîner, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit votre cas. Vous êtes plutôt résistante.

 _—_ J'ai surtout la chance d'être avec toi.

 _—_ Peut-être.

 _—_ J'aurais attendu un chariot sans toi.

 _—_ C'est vous qui avez pensé à préparer des amphores de posca et de nourriture et ça m'étonnerait que vous vous soyez laissée dessécher sur le bord de la route. Mais si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez au moins eu à manger et à boire. Seule, j'aurais marché plus vite, mais ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de mourir de soif.

 _—_ C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons ensemble alors ?

 _—_ Mouais, c'est vrai, approuva Aeshma d'un ton neutre. On devrait se rhabiller et dormir maintenant. On se lèvera tôt demain matin.

Gaïa acquiesça et repassa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Les rochers les abritaient du vent, mais une brise fraîche souffla vers la troisième veille et elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Gaïa gémit, Aeshma lui passa un bras autour de la taille et se serra contre elle, la tête calée sur le haut de sa poitrine. Gaïa referma ses bras sur elle. Acte essentiellement motivé par la survie chez l'une, beaucoup plus motivé par l'affection chez l'autre. Échange de bons procédés. Source d'apaisement chez Aeshma, d'émotions, de confusion et de tendresse chez Gaïa.

.

Gaïa comme Aeshma avait par trop présumé du bonheur d'atteindre enfin une ville. L'accueil qu'on leur réserva à Darnis n'eût rien de plaisant, ni de glorieux. Leurs tuniques d'homme tâchées et poussiéreuses, les pieds nus d'Aeshma, ceux bandés de Gaïa, leurs cheveux emmêlés et raides de sel : les gens les évitaient et le premier milicien qu'elles croisèrent les mit sérieusement en garde :

— Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez, mais vous devriez y retourner sur l'heure. Je ne suis pas sûr que le prochain garde que vous croiserez ne vous mènera pas directement en prison. Vous êtes des esclaves ?

 _—_ Non, intervint Aeshma avant que Gaïa ne parle. Des affranchis.

 _—_ Quelle familia ?

 _—_ Metella, répondit Gaïa.

 _—_ D'Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

 _—_ On s'est fait attaquer par des voleurs.

 _—_ Mouais… Fichez le camp ou allez vous laver et vous habiller plus correctement.

Le deuxième milicien se montra moins accommodant.

— Qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas des fugitives ?

 _—_ L'argent, répondit Aeshma.

 _—_ Combien ?

 _—_ Vingt sesterces.

 _—_ Fais voir.

Aeshma se retourna et compta vingt sesterces qu'elle sortit de sa ceinture.

— Mouais… de l'argent volé.

 _—_ Il ne te plaît pas ? demanda Aeshma d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le garde l'observa. D'où pouvait-elle sortir ? Un poignard pendait à sa ceinture. Un poignard sans fioriture. La fille avait l'air athlétique et un éclat dangereux dansait dans ses yeux. Sa compagne attendait patiemment la fin de leur échange, une main sur la hanche. Elles avaient toutes deux l'air de mendiantes, mais leurs postures et leurs regards, démentaient cette impression. Vingt sesterces ? Une aubaine qu'il ne négligerait pas. Il tendit la main. Gaïa l'arrêta :

— Un petit sauf-conduit serait le bienvenu, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger.

— Hein ?

— Un sauf-conduit qui ne nous fasse pas arrêter par tous les miliciens de la ville et qui nous assure de pouvoir prendre un bain par exemple, expliqua-t-elle.

Le ton contenait une menace implicite et la plus petite des deux avança une jambe vers lui. Une attitude d'homme qui va passer à l'attaque. Il se sentit tout à coup beaucoup moins faraud.

— Accompagnez-moi, je vous en ferai délivrer un.

 _—_ T'as pas intérêt à nous jouer une entourloupe, le menaça Aeshma. Du moins, si tu tiens à rentrer chez toi ce soir.

Le milicien tint parole. Il les conduisit jusqu'à un poste et leur remit une tesselle marquée d'un sceau.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à le présenter si on vous cause des problèmes.

Elles le remercièrent et quittèrent le poste sous le regard soulagé du milicien, il espérait ne jamais les recroiser.

.

Gaïa s'inquiéta pour l'argent.

— Il en reste assez, domina. On va d'abord acheter des tuniques propres et des chaussures, puis on y ira aux bains, même si on ne nous accepte que dans les plus pourris de la ville. Ensuite, on se rendra au port pour trouver un embarquement.

 _—_ J'aimerais savoir le jour que nous sommes.

 _—_ Y a qu'à demander.

La jeune gladiatrice demanda à un gamin qui traînait. Il lui parla d'une fête qui n'évoquait rien dans l'esprit d'Aeshma.

Elle rejoignit Gaïa qui, devant un étal, négociait le prix de leurs vêtements et des chaussures. Elle était douée. Polie, amicale, amusante et rusée. Son aspect la desservit pourtant, mais son accent, son vocabulaire, l'excellent niveau de langage qu'elle employait sans effort eurent tôt fait de faire oublier au marchand son aspect rebutant. Il se laissa entraîner avec plaisir dans une discussion où se mêlaient marchandage et bavardage courtois. Gaïa identifia un Juif. Elle se fendit soudain d'un sourire désarmant et s'adressa à lui en araméen. L'homme se figea.

— Tu n'es pas juive, comment peux-tu connaître cette langue ?

 _—_ Mon père était ami avec un homme d'Alexandrie.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Qui ?

 _—_ Un banquier. Il s'appelait Saul.

 _—_ Saul ? Saul d'Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Il est mort, observa le marchand.

 _—_ Je le sais bien. Il avait une si belle villa.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Tu es déjà allée chez lui ?

 _—_ Et toi ?

Gaïa sourit, elle était tombée sur un ami.

— J'aime le salon de l'Arche, mais ce n'est pas ma pièce préférée. Les gens s'extasient souvent sur la délicatesse des peintures et de la mosaïque qu'on y trouve, mais peu d'entre eux ont le privilège de connaître le petit salon du Temple. La mosaïque y est beaucoup plus belle. La végétation qui entoure les murs de Jérusalem est un véritable traité de botanique.

Le juif sourit chaleureusement.

— Que t'est-il arrivé pour te retrouver dans cet état ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

 _—_ J'ai fait naufrage à plus de vingt-cinq milles d'ici.

 _—_ Mmm. Cette jeune femme t'accompagne aussi ? dit-il en regardant Aeshma qui se tenait derrière Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

 _—_ Nous laver, revêtir ce que tu auras bien voulu nous vendre et trouver un navire en partance pour Alexandrie.

 _—_ Vous avez de l'argent ?

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Vingt- trois sesterces et… euh...

Aeshma sortit ses as de sa ceinture et les compta.

— Trente-six as.

 _—_ Il vous faut de l'argent pour le bain et payer votre passage jusqu'à Alexandrie. Le voyage dure deux jours, vous aurez aussi besoin de provisions, et peut-être de vous payer une chambre dans une auberge.

Elles n'auraient pas assez, réalisa Gaïa. Rien que pour les tuniques, elles devraient débourser un minimum de quatre-vingt as. Elles avaient besoin de sous-vêtements, l'accès au bain ne coûterait pas trop cher et elles pourraient se contenter de pain et de posca pour manger. Il leur restait des fruits secs. Elles dormiraient hors des murs de la ville, si elles ne trouvaient pas un embarquement immédiat.

Le marchand vit leur air embarrassé et reconnut à l'expression de Gaïa qu'elle faisait le compte de ses dépenses.

— Je dois me rendre à Alexandrie, dit-il en s'adressant à Gaïa. Si vous êtes prêtes à attendre deux jours, je vous obtiendrai une place sur le navire. Je vous offre aussi l'hospitalité en attendant. Vous voyagerez sous le couvert d'être… euh…

 _—_ Tes esclaves ?

 _—_ C'est hors de question, se renfrogna Aeshma.

Gaïa lui posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras.

— Tais-toi, Aeshma. On n'a pas assez d'argent.

 _—_ J'en trouverai, assura la gladiatrice d'un ton agressif.

Gaïa ignora sa déclaration.

— Pourquoi cette faveur ? demanda Gaïa au marchand.

 _—_ J'aimais beaucoup Saul et je m'en voudrais de ne pas aider quelqu'un qui a été reçu dans le salon du Temple.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Vous n'êtes pas des proches des sœurs Metella ?

 _—_ Pourquoi, tu les connais ? demanda Gaïa d'un air innocent.

 _—_ J'ai croisé l'aînée, Julia. Je n'ai jamais rencontré la plus jeune. Elle est pourtant restée à Alexandrie alors que l'autre est partie. Pour se marier, je crois.

 _—_ Étrange pour un homme qui se dit l'ami de Saul.

 _—_ Il avait adopté les deux jeunes filles quelques mois avant son assassinat et il leur a tout laissé. Cela va faire dix ans. J'estimais Saul, mais…

 _—_ Mais ?

 _—_ Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait légué ses biens à des gentils, à des Romaines. Elles ne se sont même pas converties, déclara le marchand avec rancune.

 _—_ Il les aimait. Peut-être était-ce plus important que des histoires de religion ?

 _—_ Je crains pour son salut. Il a offensé Iaveh.

 _—_ C'est pas Elohim, ton Iaveh ? intervint soudain Aeshma.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ C'est qu'un connard ! lâcha méchamment la jeune Parthe, le visage haineux.

Le marchand resta muet de surprise. Gaïa se plaça devant Aeshma. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle afficha son sourire le plus charmant et la mine la plus humble qu'elle pouvait.

— Ne l'écoute pas, nous ne faisons pas partie de la familia des sœurs Metella, mon père est un petit négociant, c'est ainsi qu'il a connu Saul. Il te sera très reconnaissant pour ton aide.

 _—_ Hum.

 _—_ Nous avons beaucoup souffert, j'aimais moi aussi beaucoup Saul, dit Gaïa en araméen.

La langue emporta les restrictions et les inquiétudes du marchand.

— Je m'appelle Iohanna. Allez vous baigner et revenez ici, je vous attends.

 _—_ Merci, souffla Gaïa. Iaveh tiendra compte de ta bonté.

Gaïa marchanda le prix de leurs vêtements pour la forme, tendit une main péremptoire à Aeshma qui lui remit la somme demandée sans moufter. Gaïa cala leur achat sous son bras, demanda où se trouvaient les bains à Iohanna, le remercia et fit signe à Aeshma de la suivre.

Elle attendit d'être à la piscine froide pour laisser sa colère déborder :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'insulter cet homme ?! Il nous offre gentiment le gîte et une aide pour s'embarquer et tu renâcles ? Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, tu te fends de discours blasphématoire sur son dieu. Sais-tu combien les Juifs sont chatouilleux dès qu'on touche au fait religieux chez eux ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la guerre de Judée ? Une guerre meurtrière commencée par des histoires de culte à l'empereur qu'ils ne voulaient pas honorer ?

 _—_ C'est un dieu de merde et leurs adorateurs sont des crétins, s'entêta Aeshma. D'ailleurs, comment ont-ils pu déclarer la guerre à Rome, je croyais que leur dieu interdisait de tuer ?

 _—_ Comment sais-tu ça ?

 _—_ Je le sais parce qu'un crétin s'est laissé mourir pour suivre cette loi débile, répondit hargneusement Aeshma.

 _—_ Un gladiateur ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

 _—_ En tout cas, tu vas ravaler ton mépris, parce qu'on n'a plus d'argent ou presque, et que je veux rentrer à Alexandrie.

 _—_ On se serait débrouillées.

 _—_ Comment ? Tu aurais joué au brigand ? Assassiné quelques passants attardés le soir ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules. Gaïa lui gâchait son bain.

— C'est une idée stupide, continua Gaïa. On nous a déjà repérées. Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître les geôles de Darnis.

 _—_ Il n'y a pas toujours besoin de tuer ou de voler, maugréa la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Non ? Alors quoi ?

 _—_ Pff, se contenta de répondre Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu m'énerves.

 _—_ Je ne dirai plus rien, domina.

 _—_ Oui, c'est mieux, répondit acidement Gaïa.

 _—_ Je suis à votre service, domina.

 _—_ Et évite de m'appeler comme cela devant le marchand, s'agaça Gaïa.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qui vous étiez ?

 _—_ Il nous en veut à moi et Julia d'avoir hérité d'un Juif et je ne connais personne ici, je n'ai que toi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver coincée dans cette ville ni que des gens mal intentionnés aient vent de ma présence.

 _—_ Des ennemis ?

 _—_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

 _—_ Bien, domina. Je me tais, je ne suis qu'une esclave après tout.

La réplique cinglante claqua comme une gifle.

— Comment peux-tu dire cela, répondit tristement Gaïa. Après tout ce que nous avons partagé…

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu sais très bien que...

Gaïa détourna le regard.

— Domina ?

 _—_ Tu me détestes, Aeshma, mais parfois je te déteste aussi.

 _—_ Non, domina, non, souffla Aeshma. Je… je ne vous déteste pas. Enfin, je ne vous déteste plus, mais je… Je suis désolée.

 _—_ Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? enchaîna Gaïa.

 _—_ Un gamin m'a parlé des Vinalia rustica, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

 _—_ Quand est-ce ?

 _—_ Dans deux jours.

Les Vinalia rustica célébraient le début des vendanges. Une fête fixe. Le 19 août. Tous les ans.

L' _ _Artémisia__ avait quitté le port de Pompéi le 16 juillet. Ils avaient été abordés par les pirates le 20. Elles avaient dérivé vingt-cinq jours, marché deux jours. Gaïa tourna le regard vers la jeune gladiatrice. Jamais elle n'avait vécu si exclusivement avec quelqu'un durant toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait dormi si longtemps dans les bras de quiconque aussi longtemps. Même avec Julia, même avec Lucia, elle n'avait jamais partagé si longtemps une telle intimité. Seule sa mère peut-être aurait pu se targuer de l'avoir tenue si longtemps près d'elle si elle n'avait été égorgée par les chiens de Vespasien.

Vingt-sept jours.

— Domina ?

Et elle l'appelait toujours domina !

— Ça fait vingt-sept jours, Aeshma.

 _—_ Vingt-sept jours que quoi ?

 _—_ Que…

Elle regarda la jeune Parthe et retint tout ce qu'elle eût aimé lui dire. Lui avouer peut-être.

— Que tu aurais dû cesser de m'appeler domina.

 _—_ Un mois ?

 _—_ Oui, les Vinalia rustica se fêtent le 19 août.

 _—_ Personne ne nous croira encore en vie, dit sombrement Aeshma.

 _—_ Ma sœur y croira.

 _—_ Parce qu'elle vous aime, domina.

 _—_ Alors, je pense que beaucoup de gens y croiront en ce qui te concerne. Moi, j'y aurais cru.

Aeshma fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— Vous voulez que je vous appelle comment ? demanda-t-elle feignant d'ignorer la déclaration de Gaïa et tout ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer.

 _—_ Aeshma…

 _—_ Vous voulez que je vous appelle Aeshma ?

Gaïa s'esclaffa.

— Je voulais savoir si…

 _—_ Je ne suis pas débile et vous n'êtes pas si subtile que cela, domina, rétorqua Aeshma d'un ton neutre. Alors ? Je vous appelle comment ?

 _—_ Pas Gaïa.

 _—_ Un nom grec alors, il sait que vous n'êtes pas Juive et que vous habitez Alexandrie.

 _—_ Tu sais beaucoup de choses, remarqua Gaïa.

 _—_ Doris, décida Aeshma.

 _—_ Doris ?

 _—_ Mouais, grimaça Aeshma contente d'elle-même.

 _—_ Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?

 _—_ Non, mais c'est la mère des Néréides chez les grecs, non ?

 _—_ Oui, sourit Gaïa. Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, petite thrace ?

 _—_ Vous venez dire que vous me détestiez.

 _—_ Tu m'as déclaré la même chose, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 _—_ C'était il y a vingt-sept jours, domina.

 _—_ Doris, la reprit Gaïa.

 _—_ Doris.

 _—_ Et maintenant ?

 _—_ Maintenant ? Je vous respecte.

 _—_ C'est normal, non ? la provoqua Gaïa.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je suis la domina, déclara Gaïa en haussant narquoisement un sourcil.

 _—_ Vous êtes très con aussi.

 _—_ Aeshma ! protesta la jeune domina.

 _—_ T'es plus que Doris et tu es très con, lança Aeshma.

Le tutoiement laissa Gaïa pantoise. Aeshma grimaça de plaisir à la vue de son expression, mais elle reprit gravement :

— Mais ça ne change rien. Doris, Domina, Gaïa… C'est vous que je respecte.

Aeshma n'aurait pas pu faire plus plaisir à la jeune domina. Gaïa lui passa un bras en travers les épaules et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires.

— Viens, camarade, dit-elle en imitant l'accent gouailleur de la basse plèbe. Allons acheter à boire et buvons après cela à… Euh…

 _—_ À nous ? suggéra Aeshma en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

 _—_ Oui, à nous, confirma Gaïa qui pensait : à notre amitié.

 _—_ D'accord, j'ai encore de quoi vous payer à boire, domina, fit Aeshma goguenarde en insistant sur le pronom complément.

Gaïa l'embrassa sur la tempe et, euphorique, elle se promit dans la foulée que ces vingt-sept jours seraient suivis par bien d'autres.

L'idée qu'un tel vœu fût irréalisable ne lui effleura pas l'esprit un instant. Gaïa venait de retomber dans le travers que lui reprochait si souvent Julia. Une vision égocentrique du monde, dans laquelle n'existait que son regard, ses désirs et sa volonté. Une perception faussée qui la conduisait parfois durement, à se fracasser sur la réalité du monde. Elle aimait tant la jeune gladiatrice, et sa présence à ses côtés lui semblait si naturelle qu'elle n'imaginait pas se retrouver un jour privée de sa compagnie.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 ** **Darnis**** **:** actuellement Darna, en Lybie (En Cyrénaïque, à l'ouest de Benghazi.).

.

 **Atalante, une héroïne guerrière :** La jeune femme avait participé à la chasse de Calydon. Elle aimait la chasse et les bois. C'était aussi une incroyable athlète, imbattable à la course à pieds.

Atalante avait été abandonné au milieu des bois par son père déçu de ne pas avoir eu un fils. Elle avait été recueillie et adoptée par une ourse qui fit d'elle une guerrière, une chasseresse et une athlète incomparable.

On ne sait trop, si elle participa en compagnie de Jason, à la quête de la toison d'or, mais elle était là quand on organisa des courses en l'honneur de Pélias, l'oncle de Jason. Courses qu'elle remporta haut la main.

Elle retrouva ensuite ses parents et son père s'enorgueillit d'avoir donné naissance à une femme qui valait tous les hommes.

Elle eut des prétendants auxquels elle ne prêta aucune attention. Comme ils se montraient pressants et qu'ils l'ennuyaient, elle eut l'idée de les défier à la course. Celui qui gagnerait contre elle obtiendrait sa main. Certaines légendes affirment que les perdants mouraient. Un homme pas plus doué que les autres et aussi assuré qu'eux de perdre, reçut l'aide d'Aphrodite vexée qu'Atalante se refuse ainsi à l'amour.

Elle donna au prétendant trois pommes d'or et lui ordonna d'en user avec sagesse durant la course. Atalante s'arrêta deux fois pour ramasser les pommes, mais regagna à chaque fois son retard. Mais, quand presque sur la ligne d'arrivée, la troisième pomme fut jetée, Atalante s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et l'homme franchit avant elle, la ligne. La jeune femme avait perdu.

On dit que le couple fut plus tard changé en ours pour n'avoir pas sacrifié à Aphrodite le soir de leur noce. Elle eut cependant un enfant.

.

 **Le statut des femmes dans le droit romain au I sc. :** Les femmes dans l'antiquité romaine étaient soumises à un tuteur : leur père. Puis en cas de mariage _Cum_ _manus_ , elles passaient sous l'autorité de leur mari (pratique, malheureusement, encore en vogue dans de nombreux pays).

Julia mariée avec Quintus sous le régime _Sine manu,_ n'est quant à elle pas soumise à sa tutelle, c'est pourquoi elle n'a aucun droit ni sur son héritage, ni sur ses possessions. En effet, une femme mariée _Sin Manus_ reste soumise à l'autorité de son père.

Il était cependant possible, à une femme d'échapper à ces contraintes, issues d'une société patriarcale et d'obtenir ce qui pourrait s'apparenter dans les faits à une émancipation :

\- Auprès d'un mari complaisant qui la laisse libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

\- Auprès d'un tuteur étranger à sa famille. Complaisant lui aussi.

A savoir : qui est le tuteur des sœurs Mettela ?

.

.

.


	17. Alexandrie : entre rêves et mirages R

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

* * *

.

.

.

Gaïa ne se lasserait jamais. L'arrivée à Alexandrie. L'île de Pharos. La tour. La longue jetée, la diabatra, cette longue digue qui faisait face au port et se refermait tel un bras protecteur contre la fureur des mers et du vent. Et puis, une fois engagé dans l'Alveus Taurus, le Magnus Portus, le palais royal, les murs blancs de la ville.

— Tu es déjà venue à Alexandrie, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ C'est tellement beau, s'extasia Gaïa.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Aeshma et la serra contre elle. La Parthe grommela.

— Je suis tellement heureuse, Aeshma !

 _—_ Vous voici enfin chez vous, dit Iohanna venu s'accouder en leur compagnie au bastingage.

 _—_ Grâce à vous, lui dit Gaïa en libérant Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous ne vous êtes pas montrées désagréables. Enfin, pas trop.

 _—_ Vous vous êtes montré respectueux et généreux, je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit Gaïa.

Le marchand ricana gentiment. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Elle parlait bien, elle se mouvait avec une grâce certaine et il en était venu à penser que si elle ne lui avait pas menti, elle avait peut-être passé sous silence certains aspects de sa vie. Son père avait peut-être été négociant, l'était peut-être encore, mais sa fille… Tant d'éloquence, d'assurance, d'élégance. Plus le temps passait et plus Iohanna pensait qu'elle avait embrassé la profession de courtisane. Alexandrie regorgeait de filles de cette espèce. Les gentils avaient même aménagé un enclos de plusieurs hectares consacré à leur déesse impudique. Il y vivait des femmes qui, — Dieu quel blasphème ! — s'adonnaient à la prostitution sacrée. La prostitution sacrée ?! Alexandrie disparaîtrait un jour comme Sodome et Gomorrhe sous les flammes courroucées de Iaveh. En attendant, des prêtresses impudiques vendaient leurs charmes pour honorer leur déesse maudite. Il récita une prière expiatoire à cette pensée. L'attitude de la petite brune qui l'accompagnait l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Elle servait et protégeait la plus grande. Il l'avait souvent entendue buter sur la première syllabe du nom de sa maîtresse.

— Do… Doris.

Elle corrigeait à chaque fois, avant de prononcer domina, et il avait remarqué qu'elle évitait de s'adresser à Doris par peur de la vouvoyer. Il avait commis une faute. Aider une courtisane et son esclave ? La honte et la réprobation rejailliraient sur lui si cela s'apprenait. Iohanna le maquereau.

Mais il leur avait offert son hospitalité et il se serait parjuré s'il s'était ensuite rétracté. Il les avait démasquées trop tard. De plus, il ne pouvait pas les accuser de mensonge. Doris avait réellement connu Saul et il ne pouvait mettre en doute qu'elle avait plusieurs fois été reçue chez lui. Et puis, il ne pouvait se défendre d'un certain sentiment de fierté à l'idée de les avoir aidées. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient souffert après leur naufrage et au cours de leur vie. Leurs visages brûlés, leurs mains et leurs pieds abîmés. Doris boitait et sa jeune esclave portait des cicatrices qui témoignaient d'une vie difficile et de punitions cruelles. Iohanna imaginait que Doris l'avait sauvée d'un destin misérable en l'achetant à un maître qui avait fini par la trouver trop âgée. Les grecs et les romains aimaient les jeunes filles nubiles. Ils s'en repaissaient et les rejetaient ensuite quand elles devenaient pubères, les reléguant souvent à de basses besognes. Ils oubliaient qu'elles avaient servi leur plaisir et caressé leurs vices pendant des années. Parfois, leur plaisir se teintait de cruauté et Aeshma en avait sans conteste fait les frais.

Elles lui avaient paru transfigurées en revenant le voir après leur bain. Elles avaient le visage aussi burinée que des paysannes, leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient dans un état toujours aussi déplorable, mais leurs cheveux propres et bien coiffés étaient soyeux. Aeshma avait de très beaux cheveux. Mais plus que cela, il avait été frappé par leur démarche, leur attitude. Doris claudiquait, parce qu'elle s'était blessé les pieds aux arêtes vives des pierres du chemin, mais même ainsi, elle se mouvait avec élégance et assurance. Quant à son esclave… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment une petite esclave pouvait dégager autant de… Il avait cherché le mot adéquat. De puissance ? De danger ? De tension ? De présence ? Elle portait un poignard suspendu à sa ceinture. Il n'avait rien d'ornemental et elle donnait la désagréable impression de très bien savoir s'en servir. Elle inspirait la peur, suait le danger, la violence. Ses yeux ne cessaient jamais de surveiller les alentours à la recherche de la moindre menace, son corps délié et souple se tendait parfois et Iohanna avait vu les muscles saillir sous l'apparente douceur de ses rondeurs féminines.

.

— Vous aimez Alexandrie, Iohanna ?

 _—_ On y fait de bonnes affaires, répondit le marchand prudent.

 _—_ C'est vrai, rit Gaïa. J'aime Alexandrie, sa foule cosmopolite, bigarrée. Ses philosophes et ses penseurs. Nous possédons la plus grande bibliothèque du monde, la tour de Pharos est considérée comme l'une des sept merveilles du monde à juste titre, de grands peintres et d'habiles sculpteurs ont élu domicile en ses murs ou y sont nés. Dommage, qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une colonie romaine.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur le plat-bord. Son regard balaya la côte avant de revenir se poser sur la tour et de se fixer sur le foyer qui dégageait une noire et épaisse fumée.

— La première fois que j'ai vu le phare, nous sortions d'une horrible tempête, dit-elle pensivement. J'adore la tour de Pharos. Je la voyais pour la première fois. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a montrée. J'étais gelée jusqu'aux os et la tempête avait épuisé ma vitalité. Elle m'a tirée par la main pour que je me lève et que je contemple cette merveille comme elle l'appelait. Nous étions arrivées. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. Et à chaque fois, j'y pense quand je reviens à Alexandrie. On voit la tour de si loin. Jamais je ne manquerais de la saluer.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Gaïa n'était pas née à Alexandrie ? Pourquoi le banquier juif, ce Saul, les avait-il adoptées elle et Julia ? Pourquoi s'être soucié d'étrangères qui n'étaient ni juives ni Alexandrines ?

— Tu n'es pas née à Alexandrie ? demanda Iohanna.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu viens d'où ? demanda-t-il encore.

 _—_ Je suis née à Gerasa

 _—_ C'est pour cela que tu es venue à Alexandrie ? dit pensivement Iohanna. La guerre de Judée a été cruelle pour beaucoup de monde. Hérode et Bérénice ont soutenu Rome contre les sicaires, mais beaucoup d'innocents ont pâti de cette guerre. Juifs, Grecs, Romains... parfois les belligérants ne faisaient pas la différence et massacraient les gens sans s'inquiéter de leurs origines ou de leur implication dans le conflit.

 _—_ Surtout quand les généraux encouragent le viol et le pillage, et qu'ils promettent butins et récompenses à leurs soldats en paiement de leurs exactions, cracha haineusement Gaïa.

Sa véhémence dispensa Iohanna de répondre. Il hocha la tête mi-compréhensif, mi-circonspect. La jeune femme aimait Alexandrie, mais lui, n'oubliait pas les cinquante mille juifs massacrés par les Grecs et la légion romaine sous les ordres du préfet d'Égypte. De son côté, Aeshma se sentit horriblement stupide. Elle se reprocha son arrogance et sa bêtise. Ses jugements hâtifs et méprisants. Gaïa n'avait pas toujours vécu à l'abri de sa fortune et de son statut. La domina lui avait parfois déclaré qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, elle lui avait implicitement reproché de la méjuger. Aeshma ne l'avait pas écoutée. Elle avait toujours pris ses sous‑entendus pour des geignardises de nantie.

« Mon amant m'a trompée », « Si seulement j'avais deux cents sesterces pour m'acheter ce bijou, cette robe, ce bibelot... », « Mon fils est insolent. », « J'ai raté l'affaire du siècle, tu te rends compte, du vin de falerne à ce prix-là ? », « Ma poitrine est trop grosse. », « Cette esclave était si jolie, et c'est trucmuche qui l'a eue. », « Ma jeunesse est si loin. »...

Ces terribles malheurs avoués à son oreille après une étreinte souvent décevante par des aristocrates avec qui elle avait accepté de coucher après une cena. Qu'elle avait parfois séduits parce qu'elle avait présagé des aptitudes à combler son désir ou parce qu'un corps ou un visage lui avaient plu. Qu'elle avait été forcée de contenter au cours d'un banquet auquel Téos l'avait louée. Les gladiateurs ne valaient souvent pas mieux. Pourquoi les gens éprouvaient-ils le besoin de s'épancher sur elle après avoir baisé ? De lui parler de leurs stupides et ridicules petits malheurs ?

Parce qu'elle l'aimait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas envie que la domina se dévalorisât à ses yeux en lui dévoilant combien elle était superficielle et vaine, Aeshma n'avait jamais relancé Gaïa quand elle évoquait son passé, elle n'avait jamais relevé ses déclarations. Aeshma ne voulait pas avoir cette image d'elle. Cette image d''aristocrate insupportable. Gaïa se montrait souvent horripilante à ses yeux, mais seulement parce qu'elle était dotée d'un caractère et d'une personnalité qui heurtaient les sentiments de la jeune Parthe. Pas parce qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille de riche sans cervelle. Mais ces histoires d'adoption, de massacres, cette référence à la guerre de Judée dont Aeshma ne savait rien ou si peu, de viols, de pillages, la haine qui transparaissait dans la voix de la domina, le récit de son arrivée à Alexandrie, le souvenir ému qu'elle en gardait ?

Aeshma se sentit coupable. Injuste. Indigne. Minable.

Elle respectait Gaïa, elle l'appréciait, mais elle la trouvait trop superficielle pour comprendre réellement le drame dont elle avait été victime, celui dont Atalante, Astarté ou d'autres avaient été victimes. Sa vie douillette de domina romaine, son appartenance au peuple qui dominait le monde, l'éloignait du malheur autres. Elle pouvait feindre la compassion, elle ne saurait jamais ce que ce mot signifiait réellement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir comme condescendance quand elle assurait s'y adonner. Aeshma se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. La vie de Gaïa et de Julia Metella recelait des drames. Un déracinement. Peut-être des morts. Des pertes.

Elle avait méprisé Gaïa pour sa suffisance et sa morgue. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Ensemble, elles avaient vécu un mois sur un lembos. Elles s'étaient épaulées, elles avaient réussi à survivre sans s'écharper, sans se déchirer, sans se haïr. Gaïa avait respecté ses aspirations au silence et à la solitude, tout comme Aeshma avait respecté son besoin de la savoir près d'elle, de bavarder, de nager seule, sa fragilité, son besoin inconscient d'affection. Gaïa n'était pas une gladiatrice, elle n'avait pas suivi d'entraînement intensif pendant des années. Aeshma ne fréquentait essentiellement que des athlètes, mais elle n'avait pas exigé que Gaïa leur ressemblât. Elle avait accepté ses siestes, son indolence, ce qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour de la faiblesse, de la débilité et qui ne l'était pas. Parce qu'Aeshma la trouvait courageuse et tenace, et qu'elle la respectait pour cela. Gaïa ne se plaignait jamais.

Mais la domina dormait dans ses bras et elle y trouvait du réconfort, Aeshma en était consciente, elle avait éprouvé les mêmes sentiments quand elle était tombée malade. Et ensuite… Ensuite, cela lui avait semblé naturel. Il leur était arrivé de ne pas échanger plus trois mots dans une journée parce qu'Aeshma n'était pas d'humeur à parler et que Gaïa avait compris dès le réveil de la gladiatrice, que la journée serait silencieuse. Aeshma ne pouvait se défaire de son mutisme quand il la prenait. Il n'impliquait pas un rejet des autres ou de leur présence, ni une colère qu'elle s'efforçait ainsi de contrôler, juste un état qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Une pause que s'accordait son esprit et qu'elle ne lui refusait pas. Ces jours-là, Gaïa lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil inquiets, pas très assurée de ne pas être à l'origine de ce soudain repli. Aeshma s'évertuait alors à rester proche d'elle physiquement. Elle veillait à s'asseoir épaule contre épaule à ses côtés, se proposait sans un mot à l'aider à préparer le repas, à monter ses lignes. Gaïa lui souriait doucement en retour. La jeune Parthe n'entraînait pas Gaïa ces jours-là et la domina se gardait bien de s'en étonner ou de le lui reprocher. Le soir, en se couchant, Gaïa gardait ses distances, prudente et respectueuse. Aeshma ressentait sa tristesse et son malaise. Elle roulait près d'elle et posait son front contre elle ou une main sur son avant-bras. Gaïa se détendait, lui souhaitait bonne nuit, s'installait plus confortablement et s'endormait rassérénée. Qu'elles eussent été proches ou lointaines pendant la journée, quelle que fût leur humeur, enjouée, morose, sombre, inquiète, sereine, la nuit les retrouvait apaisées. Sous les milliers d'étoiles suspendues au firmament au‑dessus de leurs têtes, Aeshma et Gaïa avaient toujours su, plus ou moins confusément, qu'elles étaient deux, et que l'une comme l'autre, quoi qu'il pût arriver, ne se retrouverait jamais seule et abandonnée sur le lembos. Que l'autre serait toujours là, attentive, droite, efficiente, protectrice et solide. Sûre. Que chaque soir, leurs querelles, leurs différences, leurs peurs, leurs angoisses, leurs frustrations nées de leur proximité forcée, de leur liberté entravée, tous les murs qu'elles avaient pu dresser entre elles, tomberaient, s'éteindraient et disparaîtraient dans la nuit. Chaque soir, elles se retrouvaient. À deux. Unies. Seules.

Aeshma ne savait pas trop ce que la domina pensait réellement d'elle, de ce qu'elles avaient partagé sans l'avoir désiré, mais Aeshma ne pouvait se garder de l'aimer. De ressentir de l'estime envers elle. Une estime et des sentiments qu'elle savait éprouver envers Marcia, envers Atalante, envers Astarté, quelques autres encore. Gaïa avait rejoint le cercle restreint de ses camarades du ludus. Le cercle de ceux qui combattaient et qui, sans broncher, surmontaient le sang versé, les blessures, la fatigue, la discipline. Ceux qui, malgré leurs peines et leur épuisement, ne reniaient jamais leurs camarades. Leurs amitiés. Ces gladiateurs fidèles qui ne tournaient jamais le dos à quelqu'un qu'ils estimaient et qui savaient quand il le fallait, tendre une main ou une gourde de posca.

Il avait fallu le lembos et Gaïa pour qu'Aeshma comprît l'importance des liens qui l'attachaient à ses camarades. Elle aimait Atticus et Saucia, elle n'en avait jamais combattu l'idée parce qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la gladiature, mais elle avait refusé de voir pour les autres, de l'accepter, même avec Marcia, parce que depuis neuf ans, Téos lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne que ses camarades étaient d'abord des ennemis. Elle l'avait pensé, même si elle n'avait pas toujours agi ainsi. Elle était stupide. Elle avait été stupide. Atalante n'avait jamais été une ennemie, Marcia encore moins. Quant à Marpessa… Lydia, qui ne partageait même pas son armatura, mais à qui Téos avait demandé de l'entraîner, Lydia, qui ne l'aimait pas, n'avait pourtant jamais été son ennemie et Aeshma lui devait beaucoup. Tout comme à Nestor qui lui était thrace et ne s'était pas toujours montré très doux, ni très patient avec elle. Daoud n'avait jamais été son ennemi non plus, seul son dieu l'avait été pour Aeshma. Le Judéen. Il aimait sentir sa présence auprès de lui. Qu'elle partageât sa solitude et sa mélancolie quand il chantait la nuit.

Elle prit la main de Gaïa dans la sienne.

Douze ans auparavant, Julia avait eu le même geste. Le cœur de la jeune Alexandrine manqua un battement, deux. L'émotion la saisit.

Aeshma…

La petite thrace se montrait parfois si surprenante. Si attentionnée. Julia l'avait si bien jugée. Comment Gaïa avait‑elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi stupide ? Aeshma venait de se montrer présente au moment même où la colère et la haine la submergeaient. Elle l'avait ramenée. Aborder Alexandrie le cœur haineux s'apparentait à un blasphème. Gaïa chérissait les retours dans la grande cité parce qu'ils la ramenaient au moment où le serment qu'elle avait échangé avec Julia avait créé entre elles un lien indestructible et indéfectible. Au moment où l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour celle qui avait partagé son enfance et ses malheurs s'était muée en un amour brûlant et rassurant. Aeshma ne pouvait pas savoir. Pourtant, c'était sa main qu'elle sentait chaude et amicale dans la sienne. Elle lui offrait sa présence, bien plus que cela. Une chose que seule Julia depuis la mort de Saul, savait lui apporter et lui donner généreusement : la paix du cœur. L'assurance qu'elle ne se dressait pas seule face au tumulte du monde.

.

* * *

.

Le procurateur jubilait. Son rire cruel et joyeux emplit l'espace. Face à lui, Claudius Silus garda un air grave. Le procurateur n'avait pas encore agencé ensemble les éléments qu'il lui avait donnés. L'ancien centurion entretenait en Lycie-Pamphylie et dans toutes les provinces adjacentes une véritable armée d'informateurs grassement rémunérés. Une initiative inspirée par Aulus Flavius.

Le procurateur depuis sa minorité observait les pratiques politiques, commerciales et militaires. Il avait très vite compris que savoir était synonyme de pouvoir. Que l'appât du gain rendait vil. On achetait qui on voulait, il suffisait de savoir à qui s'adresser et d'y mettre le prix. Savoir à qui s'adresser parce que malheureusement, on rencontrait toujours des gens assez loyaux ou pétris de principes pour refuser d'espionner. Assez rusés pour soupçonner le mensonge quand on assurait vouloir savoir ce que faisait untel ou untel pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Mais même dans la familia ou dans la clientèle d'un homme ou d'une femme généreuse, on parvenait à trouver un mécontent, un envieux, un aigri ou un naïf qui se montrerait un précieux informateur. Même dans la légion, des hommes étaient prêts à trahir la confiance de leur tribun, de leur légat ou de leur questeur. Pire encore, la confiance de leur centurion.

Aulus contrôlait son monde. Il avait ainsi gravi les échelons, il s'était gardé des fâcheux et s'était attiré des amitiés. L'amitié de Vespasien, celle de Titus. Il avait su pour Kaeso Valens et ses maudits rapports. Il avait acheté la loyauté de Paulus, le légionnaire qui avait trahi son légat et ses camarades, grâce à qui, Aulus Flavius avait récupéré le rapport accablant de Valens à l'Empereur. Il avait su pour Julia Metella et Quintus Pulvillus. Pour les informateurs que d'autres avaient tenté d'introduire dans son entourage et qu'il avait retournés ou que Silus avait éliminés. Il savait qui arrivait dans la province, qui partait, les affaires qui s'y traitaient, qu'elles fussent honnêtes ou malhonnêtes, les intrigues qui s'y nouaient et s'y dénouaient au gré des saisons, les sommes perdues au jeu, les vices auxquels s'adonnaient des gens honnêtes.

Les déchéances.

Il rit à gorge déployée. Et dans la villa, des esclaves s'inquiétèrent. Les joies du maître impliquaient souvent des actes de cruauté. D'autres sourirent. Le procurateur venait certainement de remporter une victoire. Servir un maître puissant ouvrait des portes. La crainte qu'inspirait le procurateur s'étendait à ses affranchis.

Aulus Flavius se calma.

— Incroyable ! Es-tu sûr, Silus ?

 _—_ Oui, Marcia Atilia n'est pas le genre de personne qui passe inaperçue. Personne n'a pu réellement me renseigner au port, mais quand j'ai su que les gladiateurs étaient reçus au domaine de Julia Metella, j'ai contacté un homme qui me doit quelques services. La fille de Valens n'a pas tout de suite accompagné les gladiateurs au Grand Domaine, elle est d'abord restée chez les Valerius. J'avais conseillé à mon homme d'être prudent. Il a attendu. Elle a fini par venir. Et là, il m'a assuré qu'elle faisait bien partie de la familia de Téos. Il a demandé à la femme d'un gladiateur s'il la connaissait. La femme lui a raconté qu'elle était auctorata.

— C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Marcia Atilia, la fille chérie de cet arrogant Valens ! Frappée d'infamie ! Gladiatrice ! Elle combat sous quelle armatura ?

 _—_ C'est une rétiaire.

 _—_ Encore mieux ! Une armatura vulgaire. Téos a dû parier sur l'attrait de ses cheveux pour séduire et exciter les spectateurs. Comment n'ai-je pas pu être au courant ?

 _—_ Elle s'est engagée au moment des jeux que vous aviez donnés l'automne dernier. Téos est tout de suite parti s'installer à Sidé après la fin du munus. Personne n'est au courant. Même maintenant. À part ceux qui l'ont compris dans la familia de Julia Metella. Nous avons un informateur dans le ludus de Téos, mais il n'a eu aucune raison de nous prévenir.

 _—_ Dieux, dieux ! s'exclama Aulus. Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Claudius Silus paraissait beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

— Que me vaut cet air sombre, Silus ? N'est-ce pas réjouissant de voir la déchéance et la réprobation éclabousser la réputation d'un ennemi ? L'infamie frapper sa descendance, ternir à jamais une vie vertueuse ?

 _—_ La jeune Atilia a renoué avec Julia Metella, procurateur.

 _—_ Qu'importe.

 _—_ Julia est dangereuse. Son retour à Patara fut inattendu. Comment elle et Quintus Pulvillus ont-ils échappé à la mort à Myra ?

 _—_ La chance. La stupidité des brigands à qui tu avais confié leur élimination.

 _—_ La villa de Bois Vert a été complètement détruite. Les gens de Quintus Valerius massacrés. Pourtant Julia et son mari ont survécu. Contrairement aux brigands. Aucun d'entre eux n'est sorti vivant de cette attaque.

 _—_ Tu oublies les gladiatrices, Silus. Du moins deux d'entre elles.

 _—_ Oui, les deux fameuses gladiatrices... dont l'une est celle que vous convoitiez après les jeux offerts par Sextus Constans. Celle-là même qui a passé onze jours au domaine de Julia Metella, qui s'y est forgé avec sa camarade une réputation d'héroïne et qui y a rencontré Marcia Atilia pour la première fois. Mon informateur m'a même certifié que la jeune fille lui devait la vie.

 _—_ Tu les soupçonnes d'avoir menti ?

 _—_ Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé à Bois Vert sinon les deux gladiatrices survivantes, Julia et Quintus Valerius.

 _—_ Tu parles d'Aeshma, la thrace. Tu oublies que c'est elle qui a tué Valens.

 _—_ Elle ne connaissait pas Valens, procurateur. Elle connaissait Julia Metella. Et la gladiatrice qui est revenue avec elle de Myra, l'avait aussi accompagnée pour assassiner Kaeso Valens.

 _—_ Des camarades ?

 _—_ Il y a des chances, oui.

La gaîté d'Aulus Flavius retomba. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Elles étaient présentes au Grand Domaine ?

 _—_ Qui donc ?

 _—_ Les deux gladiatrices envoyées à Myra, elles étaient là ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu en es sûr ?

 _—_ Il y avait peu de femmes. L'informateur ne m'a nommé aucune gladiatrice répondant au nom de celles qu'on avait envoyées. Que ce soit pour le premier ou le deuxième contrat.

 _—_ Tu sais qui avait été envoyé à chaque fois ?

 _—_ Évidemment, procurateur.

 _—_ Mais la situation t'inquiète ?

 _—_ Un étranger s'est rendu au camp de Mélitène et a demandé à parler à Lucius Cornelius Caper.

 _—_ Le cornicularius de Valens ?

 _—_ Oui. Je n'ai pas pu savoir qui c'était, mais dans le même temps, l'intendant de Julia Metella s'est absenté de Patara.

 _—_ Mmm. Julia devait chercher à savoir ce qu'était devenue Marcia Atilia. Cette peste a disparu sans laisser de trace après que tu sois allé lui porter ma proposition. Julia n'était pas là, elle a dû s'inquiéter. Elle aimait beaucoup la fille de Valens.

 _—_ Marcia a rejoint la familia à laquelle vous avez fait appel pour tuer son père et la thrace se trouve étroitement mêlée à toute cette histoire.

 _—_ Où est-elle cette gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Renseigne-toi.

 _—_ Et ensuite ?

 _—_ Tu as raison pour Julia Metella, elle est dangereuse. Mais que pourrait-elle prouver ?

 _—_ Les gladiatrices pourraient parler.

 _—_ Elles ne savent rien, même pas qui elles ont tué à Podalia. Par contre, Téos…

 _—_ Il ne vous trahira jamais. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt. Jamais il ne risquerait sa vie ou son ludus. Julia Metella ne pourrait pas lui offrir la sécurité et l'assurance de jouir des privilèges que vous lui garantissez. Il sait que toute trahison signerait son arrêt de mort.

 _—_ Marcia et les gladiateurs sont repartis à Sidé ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Surveille tout le monde. Julia Metella en particulier.

 _—_ Elle a un fils…

 _—_ Une faiblesse… insinua Aulus.

 _—_ Oui, approuva Silus en souriant.

 _—_ Je te remercie, Claudius.

 _—_ Je suis à votre service, procurateur.

Le procurateur servit deux gobelets de vin et en tendit un au centurion. Il leva le sien à son intention, Silus lui renvoya son geste. Le vin était divin au palais comme à la gorge, du vin de Chios. Aulus Flavius savait vivre. S'entourer. Profiter de ce qu'on offrait de mieux le monde civilisé.

Vespasien était mort. Le poste qu'occupait Valens avait été pourvu à la Fulminata. Un jeune chevalier ambitieux qui rêvait de revêtir la toge des sénateurs. Aulus l'avait approché. Silus l'avait surveillé, exigé des rapports. Reçu l'assurance que le nouveau tribun n'avait pas été investi par le nouvel Empereur de la mission que Vespasien avait confiée à Kaeso Valens. Le Prince ne s'était pas intéressé à son procurateur de Lycie. Pas encore. Il ne s'y intéresserait peut-être jamais.

Titus et Aulus Flavius avaient été amis. Ils avaient partagé des nuits d'orgie, d'ivresse, dont parfois le procurateur ne gardait même pas de souvenirs. Son mandat s'achevait dans peu de temps, il ne renouvellerait pas. Il demanderait une nouvelle charge. Préfet d'Égypte ? Sénateur ? Il était riche, il avait acheté des domaines en Campanie et en Étrurie. Des domaines florissants qui lui assuraient une rente confortable de plus de trois millions de sesterces par an.

Il n'avait pas laissé Kaeso Atilius Valens mettre en danger son avenir. Il ne donnerait certainement pas à Julia Metella l'occasion de le faire.

Téos ne pouvait que lui manger dans la main. Aulus pouvait faire tomber le laniste quand il le souhaiterait et celui-ci le savait. Il l'avait su au moment où les clefs de son ludus lui avaient été cédées. Sa parole ne valait rien face à celle d'un procurateur. Quant à ses gladiateurs, ils ne représentaient que de la chair, une marchandise. Aulus avait même pensé un temps reprendre la familia de Téos à son propre compte. Il s'en était ouvert à Silus. Le centurion lui avait conseillé la prudence. Certes, posséder un ludus, auréolait son propriétaire de la gloire des Empereurs qui possédaient les plus grands ludus de l'Empire, Aulus en retirait du prestige en les présentant dans l'arène, en les prêtant généreusement à quelques clients, en les offrant parfois. Un ludus bien tenu rapportait de l'argent. Encore fallait-il que des lanistes et des doctors s'en occupassent avec compétence. Téos savait déceler les talents. Les révéler. Les extraire des tréfonds de ses novices. Ses gladiatrices avaient impressionné le procurateur, et Silus avait avoué n'être pas resté indifférent à leurs talents. Le laniste ne possédait pas encore une grande familia, mais il ne manquerait pas de l'agrandir. Son doctor était doué. Le ludus de Sidé promettait de se développer et de gagner en réputation. Grâce à Téos, grâce à son doctor et à ses meliores. Si Aulus s'emparait du ludus en éliminant Téos, l'école péricliterait. Silus avait conseillé au procurateur de garder un contrôle étroit sur le laniste, de l'aider en sous-main, de lui proposer son aide. Si Aulus Flavius manœuvrait assez intelligemment, Téos viendrait de lui-même se soumettre au procurateur. Se placer sous sa protection. Si on l'encourageait un peu à le faire.

— Dis-moi, Silus. N'y aurait-il pas un banquet un peu officiel organisé dans ses prochaines semaines à Patara ?

 _—_ Un banquet auquel serait conviée Julia Metella ?

 _—_ Je ne l'ai qu'entre-aperçue depuis son retour. Une petite visite de politesse très formelle qui ne m'a pas vraiment permis d'étudier ses sentiments.

 _—_ Julia Metella sait dissimuler ses sentiments, procurateur.

 _—_ C'est vrai, reconnut Aulus Flavius. Mais cette histoire de Caper m'ennuie.

 _—_ Caper peut disparaître, suggéra Silus.

 _—_ Un an après Valens ?

 _—_ Non, vous avez raison. Quoique sa disparition puisse passer pour une simple mauvaise fortune.

 _—_ Je ne me souviens avoir entendu dire pas que le principal ait eu une vie dissolue. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il ne s'enivrait pas, ne pariait pas au-delà de toute raison au jeu et ne traînait que fort peu dans les bordels.

 _—_ Un digne serviteur de Valens, soupira ironiquement Silus.

 _—_ Il lui confiait souvent sa fille.

 _—_ Pour ce qu'elle est devenue, ricana Silus.

 _—_ Pire qu'une catin !

 _—_ Je me permets de vous contredire, procurateur. Les gladiateurs sont des guerriers. Ils sont courageux. C'est une chose qu'on ne peut leur retirer. J'aimerais bien la voir combattre.

 _—_ Tu en auras peut-être l'occasion. Et puis, tu sais, Silus. Les gladiatrices ont cela d'extraordinaire, qu'elles peuvent exercer deux métiers : gladiateurs et catins. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Valens s'est perdu, non ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai. Les gladiatrices se sont fait passer pour des prostituées pour approcher ses hommes. Je pense même qu'elles se sont fait payer.

 _—_ Ah, tu vois ?

 _—_ Vous vous êtes doublement vengé, procurateur, déclara Silus avec admiration. Sur la vie et sur les mânes de Kaeso Atilius Valens.

Silus prit congé. Aulus Flavius le salua. Il aurait pu lui-même organiser un banquet, y inviter tout ce que Patara et la province comptaient de notables. Mais il n'avait aucune assurance que Julia Metella répondrait favorablement à son invitation. Par intérêt, elle pouvait honorer la soirée de sa présence une heure, puis prétexter n'importe quelle excuse pour partir. Quintus Pulvillus pouvait aussi se rendre seul à la soirée et y représenter sa femme sans que cela pût passer pour une offense.

Julia Metella n'aurait aucun scrupule à friser l'incorrection envers le procurateur. Elle en aurait vis-à-vis de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle refuserait surtout de s'éclipser d'une soirée à cause de lui. Jamais Julia ne lui concéderait ce petit plaisir. Il voulait se confronter à son regard, voir si elle dissimulait des doutes, si elle trahirait des soupçons. La jeune femme était retorse, il était peu probable qu'elle se conduisît comme une ingénue, mais le procurateur avait besoin de savoir, de la voir, de l'affronter, de la provoquer et de l'amener, peut-être, à commettre un faux pas.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma avait la tête qui tournait. Les quais du Portus Magnum étaient encombrés de badauds qui s'affairaient de tout, de porte-faix qui invectivaient les badauds qui les empêchaient de passer, de commerçants, de marchands, de mendiants, de colporteurs, d'esclaves qui couraient dans tous les sens, d'enfants, de tire-laines, de soldats, de saltimbanques armés de cerceaux, de flûtes, de cistres et de tambourins, de marins, de voyageurs en quête d'embarquement.

Le bruit, les paroles lancées. C'était trop.

Une main se posa, légère sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête. Gaïa lui sourit pauvrement.

— Ne disparais pas, Aeshma.

Elle se sentait aussi perdue que la jeune Parthe. Un mois en mer avait suffi à lui faire oublier l'animation du port, à la transformer en barbare des sables, habituée au silence et aux grands espaces, perdue et paniquée au milieu de la foule.

— Alors ? Vous me semblez bien embarrassées, dit Iohanna. Vous vous en sortirez ou je dois vous accompagner quelque part ?

 _—_ Euh… hésita Gaïa un peu perdue.

Un homme se planta soudain devant de la jeune Alexandrine et la regarda impudemment sous le nez. Il fronça comiquement du nez et des sourcils.

— Iphiclès… le morigéna Gaïa.

L'homme se mit à crier, tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit sous les yeux ébahis d'Aeshma et Iohanna.

— Doris, tu connais ce drôle ? lui demanda le marchand.

 _—_ Oui, s'égaya Gaïa sans complètement abandonner son air de bête traquée. Iohanna, pourrais-tu nous conduire dans un endroit plus calme ? J'avoue que la foule m'effraie et que… Aeshma n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise que moi.

 _—_ Euh… c'est que..., tenta de se justifier la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas la peine, Aeshma. Je ne suis pas mieux que toi. C'est… après tout ce temps passé en mer… J'avoue que… Iohanna, s'il vous plaît.

 _—_ Vous parlez de filles d'Alexandrie, ronchonna le marchand.

Il prit sans façon la main de Gaïa et la traîna derrière lui.

— Par pitié, Iohanna, pas au forum, le supplia Gaïa.

 _—_ Tais-toi et marche, l'enjoignit sèchement le marchand.

Les deux femmes lui avaient encore menti. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de : _Tout ce temps passé en mer_ ? Il savait très bien que Doris n'évoquait pas leur voyage de Darnis à Alexandrie. Elles lui avaient dit avoir fait naufrage. Il avait compris que leur voyage était un simple aller-retour entre Alexandrie et Darnis. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas, une fois pour toute, abandonnées sur les quais, se morigéna-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui le portait à s'inquiéter du sort d'une courtisane et de son esclave ?

Il les emmena aux limites du quartier juif à l'est de la ville. Il se retourna vers Gaïa, lui trouva l'air inquiet et hagard, souffla de dépit et les entraîna plus loin. Aeshma se trouvait ridicule, mais elle n'aurait jamais lâché la main rassurante de Gaïa, même par fierté. D'ailleurs qu'avait-elle à faire de la fierté après avoir été maternée comme un nouveau-né par la domina, de lui avoir pissé dessus ou tout du moins, de l'avoir amenée à dormir dans ses odeurs d'urine ? Et puis, tout le reste. L'apprentissage de la natation, ses aveux de faiblesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore lui dissimuler ? Elle courait surtout le risque, si elle faisait preuve d'orgueil, de se confronter à ses remarques acerbes ou sarcastiques, ce dont elle n'avait aucune envie.

Les rues du quartier juif n'étaient pas moins animées que les quais, mais Iohanna les entraîna plus en avant et l'animation tomba peu à peu. Gaïa reprit confiance et elle lâcha la main du marchand. Il s'arrêta.

— Ça va mieux ? dit-il mi-contrarié, mi-inquiet.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne quelque part ?

 _—_ Tu es vraiment… Iohanna, connais-tu des gens à Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Évidemment, dit le marchand vexé qu'on pût croire le contraire.

 _—_ Tu vas loger chez eux ?

 _—_ Non, je prends généralement une chambre dans une auberge.

Gaïa se remit à marcher. Elle emprunta une rue sur sa gauche, continua, tourna à droite et avança jusqu'à une petite place ornée d'une jolie fontaine. Iohanna se laissa guider sans protester. Gaïa le questionnait sur ses connaissances et ses affaires, et sans y prendre garde, le marchand céda aux charmes de la jeune femme et s'engagea dans la discussion. Ils cheminèrent encore un peu. Aeshma n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni où comptait se rendre la domina. Chez elle certainement, mais où ? Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue plus animée, mais Gaïa tourna à gauche, puis à droite. Un cri jaillit :

— Domina !

Suivi par d'autres :

— La domina est rentrée !

 _—_ La domina est vivante !

 _—_ Iphiclès avait dit vrai !

 _—_ Vite, vite !

 _—_ Domina, domina ! On vous croyait morte !

 _—_ Domina !

 _—_ Domina !

Une dizaine de personnes les entoura soudain. Les cris se turent. Un homme et deux femmes pleuraient.

— Ah, ces courtisanes ! pensa Iohanna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une courtisane ? Dans ce quartier ? En plein quartier juif ? Il y eut soudain un cri, un bruit de pas précipités et une très jeune femme se jeta dans les bras d'Aeshma en pleurant :

— Rachel me l'avait dit, dit-elle en sanglotant. Elle avait dit que tu la protégerais, que tu tuerais même les Titans s'ils venaient s'en prendre à la domina, que tu étranglerais Cerbère. Je n'y ai pas cru, j'aurais dû. Pardonne-moi ! Vous nous avez sauvés sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _._ Spyros m'a raconté votre combat contre les pirates. Les autres aussi. Tu me pardonnes ? demanda encore une fois la jeune femme en levant un visage ravagé par les larmes vers la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Euh… Je… C'est… balbutia Aeshma.

 _—_ Néria, l'appela gentiment Gaïa. Je crois que tu mets ton héroïne mal à l'aise.

 _—_ Oh… rougit la jeune fille. Pardon

Elle se recula en reniflant puis, reprit Aeshma dans ses bras et la serra impétueusement contre elle avant de la lâcher.

— Domina… dit ensuite la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune esclave n'avait jamais été très proche de Gaïa avant que celle-ci ne l'eût choisie pour l'accompagner en Italie. Néria était discrète et très jeune. Jolie. Gaïa l'avait choisie pour cela. L'innocence de Néria lui assurait une certaine respectabilité. Et on lui avait assuré que la jeune femme lui donnerait satisfaction. Gaïa n'avait eu à se plaindre d'elle. Néria s'était affolée de partir avec la domina pour si un long voyage. Antiochus l'impressionnait et Andréas n'appartenait pas à son monde. Elle ne connaissait pas Rachel qui appartenait à la familia du mari de Julia Metella.

Néria s'était vue catapultée esclave personnelle de la domina, habilleuse, coiffeuse, maquilleuse, responsable de ses tenues vestimentaires. Perdue. Mais Gaïa s'était montrée attentionnée et gentille. Son humeur égale et souvent enjouée en faisait une personne facile à vivre. Très vite, la jeune Néria s'était profondément attachée à sa domina et ses compagnons de voyage l'avaient traitée avec déférence et gentillesse. Néria passait beaucoup de temps avec Rachel et la cuisinière lui avait transmis une partie de son savoir. Elle l'emmenait au marché, lui avait appris à acheter, à marchander, à préparer des plats et des potions. L'attaque de l' _Artémisia_ l'avait bouleversée. La disparition de la domina, abattue. Mais Rachel n'avait cessé de lui affirmer que la gladiatrice que Gaïa était partie sauver de la noyade, prendrait soin d'elle. Qu'elle et une de ses camarades avaient massacré des dizaines de bandits, qu'elles avaient sauvé Julia Metella et Quintus Valerius, qu'elle savait soigner et que Gaïa Metella ne risquait rien en sa compagnie. Rachel n'avait pas menti, mais la cuisinière était restée à Patara et sa présence rassurante manquait à la jeune esclave. Antiochus avait obtenu de rester auprès de Julia Metella. Andréas, seul, était rentré avec elle à Alexandrie, mais l'absence de la domina l'avait plongée dans la tristesse et Néria n'avait plus eu personne pour calmer ses angoisses. Les marins et le capitaine espéraient, mais ils ne logeaient pas à la villa et elle ne les avait pas revus depuis son retour.

Gaïa sentit son désarroi et elle ouvrit les bras. Néria, hésita. Gaïa sourit et la jeune esclave se jeta dedans.

— Domina, dit-elle en pleurant. J'ai eu tellement…

 _—_ Shhhh, je suis là, Néria. Aeshma n'a pas eu à tuer un Titan, ni à étrangler Cerbère. C'est peut-être même moi qui l'ai fait pour elle, sourit Gaïa en regardant affectueusement Aeshma. Nous sommes rentrées maintenant. Je savais qu'il ne te serait rien arrivé.

 _—_ Vous avez pensé à moi, domina ? dit la jeune femme étonnée.

 _—_ Évidemment.

 _—_ Oh…

Iohanna et Aeshma assistaient à ces poignantes scènes de retrouvailles. La jeune gladiatrice fronçait les sourcils, sidérée par l'émotion qui dégoulinait de partout. Au Grand Domaine, elle avait senti l'attachement des gens pour Julia Metella, leur déférence envers sa jeune sœur. Mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux gens de Gaïa sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Antiochus la veillait comme un garde du corps. Rachel appartenait à la familia de Quintus et elle avait surtout exprimé sa joie de revoir la gladiatrice qui l'avait sauvée à Bois Vert. Spyros et Andréas n'avaient pas éveillé son intérêt et elle se souvenait à peine de la jeune esclave.

Ces gens-là aimaient Gaïa Metella. Ils s'étaient inquiétés et ils le montraient. Gaïa se révélait étonnement gentille et attentionnée. La voir tenir la jeune esclave en pleurs dans ses bras avait quelque chose d'irréel. Aeshma savait que Gaïa ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite au Grand Domaine ou à Myra. Une autre personne cohabitait avec la domina arrogante, dure et si sûre d'elle-même. Une personne qui s'était dévoilée sans fard sur le lembos. Une personne qu'Aeshma respectait. Une personne qu'elle appréciait. Mais ces gens-là ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'ils avaient passé un mois perdus en mer en sa seule compagnie. Gaïa ne les avait pas sauvés de la noyade, de la maladie, elle ne les avait pas soignés, nourris, elle ne leur avait pas fait confiance, elle n'avait pas remis sa vie entre leurs mains. C'était leur domina. Leur maître. Néria était esclave. Les autres… Tous n'étaient pas des esclaves, mais… Aeshma secoua la tête et renonça à comprendre.

Iohanna sentait quant à lui, les jambes lui manquer. Une telle familia ne pouvait pas se trouver au service d'une courtisane. Il regarda autour de lui. En plein quartier juif. Il connaissait cette rue, certaines des villas modestes ou magnifiques qui se cachaient derrière les portes closes. Certaines, construites sur trois niveaux, offraient une vue magnifique sur le lac Maréotis. Une en particulier. D'autres gens accoururent en criant. Des appels furent lancés. Iohanna reconnut des visages. Cet homme et cette femme. Et là, un commis, un comptable. Ils travaillaient au port.

Il y eut un claquement de main.

— Dieux ! Ne voyez-vous pas que vous finirez par l'étouffer ? Est-ce une manière d'accueillir ainsi la domina ? En se donnant en spectacle au milieu de la rue ? Avez-vous préparé sa chambre, la cuisine est-elle prête à servir une collation ? À préparer un banquet ? Les comptes et les comptes-rendus à être présentés ? Le bain est-il chaud ? Les linges pliés ?

Tout le monde se figea. Des excuses embarrassées fusèrent et ceux qui se pressaient autour de Gaïa s'enfuirent en courant. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'elle, Aeshma, Iohanna et l'homme qui était intervenu.

— Ezra, tu es bien dur avec eux, lui reprocha Gaïa sans acrimonie.

 _—_ Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé approcher, domina, déclara l'homme les yeux brillants. Je suis votre intendant, c'est à moi de vous accueillir comme il se doit. Sans débordement.

 _—_ Mmm, Néria est rentrée comment ?

 _—_ À bord de l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Le navire est-il en état ?

 _—_ Il est en cale sèche, domina.

 _—_ Quand sera-t-il remis à l'eau ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, domina.

 _—_ Je veux voir le capitaine, exigea Gaïa.

 _—_ Je vais le faire prévenir, domina.

L' _ _Artémisia__ … Iohanna connaissait bien cette coque ronde. Le navire était doté, à ce qu'on disait, d'une luxueuse cabine. Il était aussi le bâtiment préféré de… Gaïa Metella. L'héritière de Saul. Qui était l'autre ? L'héroïne de la jeune esclave ? Elle l'avait tutoyée.

— Je te trouve bien songeur, Iohanna, dit Gaïa.

 _—_ Tu… Vous m'avez trompé.

 _—_ J'avoue, grimaça facétieusement Gaïa. Tu n'avais pas l'air non plus de trop m'aimer et m'aurais-tu crue à Darnis, si je t'avais révélé mon nom ?

 _—_ Sans doute pas.

 _—_ Tu m'aurais prise pour une affabulatrice. J'avais besoin de ton aide, pas de ton mépris et de tes paroles insultantes. Mais c'est maintenant à moi de t'offrir l'hospitalité.

 _—_ Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit le marchand.

Gaïa laissa échapper un rire bref.

— Je n'ai rien d'une courtisane, Iohanna, sourit Gaïa en coin. Ta réputation ne pourrait être ternie à me fréquenter.

Iohanna et l'intendant ouvrirent la bouche, Aeshma se rembrunit et ses poings se serrèrent. La main de Gaïa se posa immédiatement sur son épaule.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu croyais ? Une jeune femme somme toute assez belle, bien éduquée, sachant parler agréablement le grec, l'hébreu et certainement le latin.

Iohanna prit un air embarrassé.

— Je… je vous remercie, mais je suis attendu.

 _—_ Tant pis. Que ton dieu accompagne tes pas et t'honore pour avoir été si bon. Je te suis redevable de ta générosité et je ne l'oublierai pas.

Gaïa connaissait bien les habitants du quartier. Elle ne commit pas l'offense de proposer au marchand juif de lui rembourser les frais qu'il avait engagés pour leur voyage ni de lui offrir une récompense ou son aide s'il en avait un jour besoin. Le marchand salua d'un signe de tête compassé et s'en fut rapidement.

— Sale chien, grinça Aeshma entre ses dents.

 _—_ Aeshma, la gronda Gaïa. La profession qu'il me croyait exercer n'est pas plus terrible que certaines autres.

 _—_ Ouais, au moins il ne vous a pas prise pour une gladiatrice, c'est ça ? rétorqua agressivement la jeune gladiatrice.

Gaïa lui donna une taloche sur le côté de la tête.

— Tu es vraiment parfois, la personne le plus stupide que je connaisse, lui dit-elle fâchée.

Ezra fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de gladiatrice et il n'aurait jamais pensé en voir une ailleurs que sur le sable d'un amphithéâtre. Il n'aurait surtout jamais pensé qu'elle ressemblerait à ça. Il imaginait les gladiatrices frustres, grandes, laides. Il n'avait jamais cru aux divagations de Rachel, puis à celles de Néria, d'Andréas et de l'équipage de l' _ _Artémisia__. Que Gaïa fut vivante ? Oui, cela il l'avait espéré de tout son cœur. Mais leur histoire héroïque de gladiateurs, de gladiatrices, de jeunes femmes incroyables ? Non. Il en avait pourtant une devant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode, mais elle ne présentait rien de frustre, ses traits étaient agréables, elle possédait même un certain charme, elle était petite et parlait bien. Seules les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient les parties de son corps visibles laissaient à deviner son métier. Son vil métier. Mais peut-être Néria et l'équipage n'avaient-ils pas menti du tout. La gladiatrice venait d'insulter la domina et celle-ci… Elle était contrariée. Blessée plus que fâchée. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, sauf si une querelle l'avait opposée à sa sœur.

On ne blessait pas Gaïa Metella et l'insulter entraînait des représailles. Ce ne serait pas le cas. Il prit tout à coup conscience de l'aspect de la domina. Elle portait une simple tunique de mauvaise facture, une grossière ceinture de chanvre tressé, des sandales de paysans, elle avait la peau tannée, les lèvres gercées, elle devait avoir perdu une quinzaine de livres depuis le mois d'avril et son aspect ne se différenciait en rien de celui de la gladiatrice qui l'accompagnait.

— Venez, domina. Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps. Et, euh…

 _—_ Mmm, je sais, Ezra. Un bain et des vêtements propres me feront le plus grand bien.

.

Gaïa entraîna Aeshma avec elle au bain. Elle refusa toutes ses tentatives de s'esquiver, ignora ses protestations et après les joies d'un bain comme elle les aimait, Gaïa lui fit apporter des vêtements. Une tunique, des sandales souples et confortables et des sous-vêtements. Elle se proposa de lui offrir une nouvelle ceinture. Aeshma déclina son offre.

— Cacherais-tu des trésors dans ta ceinture ? Je peux te donner une ceinture qui comme la tienne, possède un compartiment où cacher sa fortune et ses objets précieux.

 _—_ Je n'y garde que de l'argent, domina, se renfrogna Aeshma.

Gaïa décela un trouble chez la jeune Parthe.

— Aeshma, dit-elle lentement. Ton argent, est-il seulement romain ?

Aeshma lui jeta un regard noir.

— C'est ma ceinture, je ne veux pas m'en séparer, s'entêta la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Le sel en a brûlé le cuir. Je pourrais t'en commander une réplique. Aussi solide et sans fioriture. Je te dois bien ça.

Aeshma prit sa ceinture en main. Elle se l'était fait faire sur mesure. C'était l'un des rares objets qu'elle possédait en propre. Une ceinture, une gourde, ses caligaes, ses vêtements. Elle aimait beaucoup cette ceinture, mais la domina avait raison, même avec de la graisse, elle ne la récupérerait pas. Elle leva les yeux sur Gaïa.

— Confie-la-moi et tu auras la nouvelle avant que nous ne quittions Alexandrie.

Aeshma retira ce qu'il lui restait d'argent. Douze as et un tétradrachme. Douze pièces de cuivre et une en billion. Gaïa regardait ailleurs. La gladiatrice dissimula le tétradrachme parmi les autres pièces et tendit la ceinture à Gaïa.

— Merci, domina.

 _—_ Je t'en prie, répondit Gaïa. Je vais te faire conduire à ta chambre. Tu es libre de tes mouvements, toute la maison t'est ouverte et si tu veux sortir, tu le peux. Tu connais mon nom et tu n'auras pas de problème dehors. Je vais être occupée, mais j'aimerais, si cela t'agrée, dîner ce soir avec toi.

Aeshma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

— Aeshma, si tu veux t'entraîner, tu peux te rendre dans le jardin ou monter sur les terrasses, la vue y est très belle. Au sud, s'étend le lac Maréotis et au nord, la mer. On voit la tour de Pharos et une partie du port. Je vais dire à Néria de se tenir à ta disposition, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as gagné une nouvelle admiratrice, sourit facétieusement Gaïa. Si tu désires la moindre chose, demande-la-lui.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

 _—_ Je suis à jamais ton obligée, Aeshma.

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Je suis la tienne comme tu es la mienne ! ajouta Gaïa d'un air ravi.

 _—_ Ah, mais…

 _—_ Mais rien, Aeshma.

Gaïa s'approcha d'elle et lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

— Ne dis rien. J'aime autant tes silences que tes paroles.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut. Aeshma se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement… Elle ne précisa pas sa pensée. Néria arriva et la salua. L'admiration brillait au fond de ses yeux. Aeshma se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis un mois, qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de fruits, ni de viande fraîche, ni de légumes. Elle rêvait de viande grillée, mais elle n'allait pas imposer à la jeune esclave d'en préparer pour elle. L'idée de manger de la viande séchée lui retournait l'estomac, elle n'avait pas plus envie d'olives ou de fromage.

— Néria ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa Aeshma. Je ne suis pas plus libre que toi. Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

 _—_ D'accord, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

 _—_ Il y a des fruits frais, ici ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Des pastèques, des grenades, des dattes, des figues rouges et du raisin.

 _—_ Et il y a du bon pain ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu ne voudrais pas… ?

 _—_ Vous… Tu veux que je t'apporte tout ça ? Tu ne veux pas autre chose ?

 _—_ Je dînerai ce soir. Néria, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Où pourrions-nous discuter tranquillement ?

 _—_ Ici.

 _—_ Oui, mais euh… dans un endroit plus…

 _—_ Plus joli ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Le jardin est très beau, il y a des arbres, une fontaine, des allées ombragées. Sinon, la domina a fait aménager un petit jardin en terrasse. Il y a une très belle vue. Sur des centaines de milles.

 _—_ Emmène-moi au jardin. J'en ai marre des vues infinies.

Néria conduisit Aeshma au jardin et la jeune gladiatrice s'étonna encore une fois, de découvrir, à l'intérieur des murs d'une cité, à l'abri des regards, qu'un jardin de ces dimensions pût exister. Les lauriers coloraient de leurs fleurs roses ou blanches les allées et les bosquets. Il n'y avait pas de rosiers. Mais des oliviers, des grenadiers dont les fleurs oranges agressaient le regard. Elles passèrent devant un massif odorant et Aeshma s'emplit voluptueusement les narines d'effluves de romarin, de thym, de basilic et de menthe. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

— Viens, allons nous installer sous le genévrier.

L'arbre était jeune, mais arrosé régulièrement, il avait vite poussé et présentait déjà de belles dimensions. Il offrait une ombre épaisse et une petite terrasse avait été aménagée dessous. Le sol était recouvert d'une mosaïque de galets noirs et blancs. L'artisan y avait représenté en noir sur fond blanc, deux dauphins, un port et sur ce qui était censé représenter une île longue et étroite, une tour. Aeshma arrêta son regard dessus.

— C'est la tour de Pharos, expliqua Néria. Tu veux que je commande des sièges et une table ?

 _—_ Non, l'arbre nous servira de dossier.

 _—_ Ils vont trouver cela bizarre.

 _—_ On s'en fout.

Néria rit.

— Attends-moi. Je vais chercher ce que tu as demandé.

 _—_ Mmm.

La jeune femme s'enfuit en courant d'un pied léger qu'en connaisseuse, Aeshma apprécia.

Elle s'assit et s'appuya contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Pour peu qu'il n'y eût pas tant de fleurs, qu'on ne distinguât pas la colonnade derrière les arbres, elle aurait pu se croire en pleine nature. Dans une nature luxuriante et généreuse. C'était tellement étrange. Elle ferma les yeux. Entendit Néria revenir. Elle portait une énorme jatte de fruits. Un homme l'accompagnait. Il posa par terre un grand plateau de cuivre martelé, y plaça deux gobelets et une grande cruche. Puis, il salua et repartit.

— Je t'ai apporté du vin léger. C'est meilleur à boire avec des fruits. La domina avait laissé des instructions alors… Elle t'aime beaucoup, remarqua Néria. Vous avez atteint le lembos, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ On s'est tant inquiétés, aussi bien pour la domina que pour toi. Tout le monde vous a cru perdues au début. Enfin, presque tout le monde, corrigea-t-elle.

 _—_ Qui n'y a pas cru ? demanda Aeshma curieuse.

 _—_ Une gladiatrice… Pas très grande et très… euh, très râblée. Elle avait sauté avec toi sur le lembos.

 _—_ Xantha ?

 _—_ Euh, oui, c'est ça ! Elle n'a jamais voulu croire que vous étiez mortes, elle a même frappé des marins qui ont osé affirmer le contraire devant elle, rit Néria en se souvenant de la revêche gladiatrice.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire.

— Elle a été si convaincante, qu'en fin de compte, on y a cru, même la petite gladiatrice qui était l'amie de la domina.

 _—_ Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui. Elle était très triste. Mais après avoir parlé à Julia Metella Valeria, elle avait repris espoir.

 _—_ Elle a été blessée ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Et Atalante ?

 _—_ Atalante ?

 _—_ Une grande brune, elle avait été punie avec moi, elle portait des bandages.

 _—_ Ah ! Je ne sais pas. Elle saignait beaucoup et elle a dormi une bonne partie du voyage après qu'on vous ait perdues. Je l'ai revue au Grand Domaine et elle allait bien.

 _—_ Et les autres ?

— Il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Des marins, des soldats. Un gladiateur.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Il était marié. Sa femme s'appelait Lucia.

 _—_ Aper.

 _—_ Oui, c'est ça.

 _—_ C'est le seul qui est mort après l'attaque ?

 _—_ Non des marins et des soldats ont été emportés par la tempête ou sont morts des suites de leurs blessures.

 _—_ Et parmi les gladiateurs ?

 _—_ Trois femmes étaient gravement blessées, mais elles s'en sont sorties.

Aeshma s'abîma dans ses réflexions. Sabina avait survécu. Atalante avait crevé ce salopard de Perseus et Gaïa avait éliminé Jason. C'était plutôt pas mal. Xantha l'avait défendue auprès de ses camarades. Si Atalante et Marcia avaient vraiment cru qu'elle était morte, il faudrait qu'elle leur apprît à douter d'elle, à perdre confiance. Une petite mise au point s'imposait. Elle n'avait pas oublié non plus la leçon qu'elle devait à Galini pour s'être montrée imprudente. Elle pourrait peut-être même en parler à Astarté. La Dace était le mentor de la jeune fille, elle pourrait s'en charger. Elle ne serait d'ailleurs que trop heureuse de donner une petite correction à une jeune gladiatrice du quatrième palus. Aeshma sourit. Elle imaginait déjà son retour.

La joie bougonne de Xantha qui râlerait que personne n'avait voulu l'écouter et qu'elle avait pourtant eu raison. La joie goguenarde d'Astarté qui ne doutait jamais de rien. La joie lumineuse et discrète d'Atalante. Celle plus démonstrative de Marcia, de Marpessa. Celle d'Ajax qui ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui souhaiter bienvenue avec une grande bourrade dans l'épaule. Typhon laisserait échapper un sourire. Herennius se féliciterait de ne pas avoir douté de sa loyauté. Saucia exprimerait sa joie par le soin qu'elle mettrait à s'occuper d'elle au prochain massage. Atticus la morigénerait certainement pour ses cicatrices hideuses, mais serait heureux de revoir son élève. Téos se frotterait les mains. Le seul truc désagréable serait qu'elle devrait subir les jacasseries de tous les bavards. Astarté, Sabina, Lucanus, Chloé, Gyllipos, les uns à table, les autres aux bains allaient la soûler de paroles.

— Tu ne manges pas, s'inquiéta Néria au bout d'un moment. Tu préférerais dormir ?

 _—_ Non, non, protesta vivement Aeshma en ouvrant les yeux. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de fruits frais et de bon pain.

 _—_ Vous êtes restées longtemps sur le lembos ?

 _—_ Presque un mois, répondit Aeshma avant de mordre dans la chair juteuse d'une pastèque et de laisser un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

 _—_ Ce qu'il y avait, des olives, du fromage, de la viande séchée, des oignons, des fruits secs et du poisson cru mariné. Heureusement qu'il y avait le poisson. J'ai adoré le poisson.

 _—_ C'est toi qui le pêchais ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ La domina ?

 _—_ Mmm, elle le préparait aussi. Ch'était bon, conclut Aeshma la bouche pleine.

Néria avait un peu de mal à imaginer Gaïa Metella pêcher et préparer à manger. Encore moins d'avoir supporté la présence de quelqu'un qui se goinfrait comme la gladiatrice était en train de se goinfrer.

Aeshma remarqua les yeux ronds de la jeune esclave. Elle s'essuya la bouche et le menton d'un grand revers de main.

— Euh… je n'ai pas vraiment mangé à ma faim depuis longtemps et euh… Les aliments frais m'ont manqué, dit-elle en guise d'excuses. Je ne mange pas toujours comme une sauvage.

 _—_ Oh, euh, ce n'est pas grave, rougit Néria.

Aeshma grommela qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui mentir et qu'elle savait très bien à quoi elle pensait. Néria n'osa plus parler. Mais quand elle fut rassasiée, Aeshma la relança sur les blessures dont souffraient les blessés sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Néria répondit du mieux qu'elle pût à la première question et s'anima pour la deuxième. Elle raconta la tempête, l'après-tempête, les quarts pour évacuer l'eau et empêcher que le navire ne coulât. Aeshma demanda ensuite à Néria si elle pouvait se reposer sous le genévrier. Néria acquiesça. Elle poussa le plateau et la jatte de fruits, et courut chercher une couverture et des coussins. Aeshma râla, mais elle s'enroula dans la couverture, plaça un oreiller sous sa tête et s'endormit.

La jeune esclave resta près d'elle. Gaïa les retrouva dans la même position. Elle fit signe à Néria de ne pas bouger quand celle-ci l'aperçut. Elle contempla un instant Aeshma. Ses traits paisibles.

Son cœur se serra. Il fallait qu'elle lui parlât. Elle avait vu le capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__ et lui avait assuré pouvoir appareiller dans trois jours, mais pas avant. Un autre navire pouvait partir le lendemain, mais il n'offrait pas le confort de l' _ _Artémisia__ et Gaïa avait envie de voyager avec l'équipage qui avait partagé ses aventures. De les prolonger. Plus pragmatiquement, l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ plus gros, transporterait d'autant plus de marchandises. Il était aussi plus rapide que l' _ _Andromède__.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres à l'intention de Néria et s'éclipsa. Elle avait remarqué les fruits et le pain. Aeshma aspirait à un régime de produits frais. Elle passa à la cuisine et donna des instructions pour le dîner du soir. Pas trop riche, pas trop gras et un petit clin d'œil. Elle se rendit ensuite au port pour superviser le choix des marchandises qu'emporterait l' _ _Artémisia__ dans ses cales, régler deux trois différends commerciaux qui s'étaient élevés en son absence. Assurer aux escrocs et aux profiteurs qu'elle était toujours à la tête de ses affaires et qu'il serait très mal venu de vouloir la tromper ou la voler. Son apparition fit sensation et elle resta occupée jusqu'après la douzième heure.

.

Quand elle rentra, Aeshma ne se trouvait plus dans le jardin. Elle lisait dans le petit tablinium. Profondément absorbée dans son ouvrage, elle n'entendit pas Gaïa arriver. La jeune domina s'appuya en souriant contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Quelle incroyable jeune femme, pensa-t-elle Que pouvait-elle lire ? Gaïa n'arrivait pas à voir. Elle se racla la gorge. Aeshma leva la tête. Elle posa instantanément le rouleau et se leva.

— Reste, Aeshma. Que lisais-tu ? fit Gaïa en s'approchant.

 _—_ Un ouvrage de médecine égyptienne, domina. Une traduction en grec.

 _—_ Intéressant ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Il est tard et je t'ai fait attendre.

 _—_ Vous aviez à faire, domina.

 _—_ Mmm. Je viens juste de rentrer. Le dîner n'est pas prêt. Tu peux rester à lire. Cela te dérangerait de manger sur la terrasse ?

 _—_ Euh… vous êtes chez vous, domina.

 _—_ Aeshma… fit Gaïa d'un ton de reproche.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Pff, tu es parfois désespérante, Aeshma.

Et, contrairement à ce que sa déclaration supposait, Gaïa sourit gaiement.

— Je te ferai chercher.

.

Aeshma resta un instant saisie. La terrasse s'ouvrait face à la tour qui brillait intensément dans la nuit. La ville s'étendait devant. Des lampes dessinaient des carrés de lumières douces ici et là. On entendait des cris, des pleurs et des rires. Le quartier juif n'était pas l'un des quartiers les plus animés de la ville, mais il ne dormait pas d'un sommeil de plomb dès la nuit tombée. Néria l'encouragea gentiment à la suivre. Gaïa s'était installée dans la partie de la terrasse aménagée en jardin. Des arbustes, des plantes vertes, des plantes aromatiques en pot étaient harmonieusement arrangés et une treille de vigne dont les raisins n'étaient pas encore mûrs, formait un toit qui protégeait du soleil durant la journée. Des cassolettes d'herbes odorantes brûlaient, dégageant une fumée qui éloignait les insectes et charmait les sens sans pour autant les brouiller. Une table et deux lits avaient été dressés sous la treille. Un fumet de viande grillée chatouilla agréablement les narines de la jeune Parthe et elle se mit à saliver. Deux serviteurs s'activaient autour d'un petit foyer rectangulaire en fer. Aeshma distingua des plats de viandes marinées auprès d'eux.

— J'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse de varier un peu le menu qui nous a été imposé au cours de ces trente derniers jours, lui dit plaisamment Gaïa.

Aeshma s'approcha, elle regarda Gaïa, son sourire heureux et content, le lit qu'elle lui avait préparé, les plats déjà posés sur la table. Elle remarqua le plat de lentilles et grogna sans y prendre garde. Le rire cristallin de Gaïa retentit.

— Je savais que les lentilles te feraient plaisir.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu avais dévoré le plat que j'avais fait servir au Grand Domaine, et j'avais pris soin, au cas où, d'en prendre la recette, car à chaque fois qu'il en avait été servi, tu avais abondamment pioché dedans.

 _—_ Euh, j'aime beaucoup les lentilles, domina.

 _—_ Oui, je l'avais remarqué ! rit Gaïa. Mais j'ai fait préparer d'autres mets qui je l'espère, te conviendront aussi. Pas de fèves par contre, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas.

 _—_ Vous…

 _—_ Non, j'ai pensé à moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beau t'aimer, je suis chez moi et je ne vais pas me priver bêtement pour toi de ce que j'apprécie manger.

Aeshma se garda de répondre et s'installa sur le lit. Elles mangèrent en silence. Gaïa appréciait le poisson et on lui apporta une belle dorade grillée, bourrée de fenouil. Aeshma préférait la viande, mais elle se laissa tenter par l'odeur qui s'échappait du plat. Gaïa lui prépara elle-même son assiette et versa un filet de garum sur le poisson avant de la placer devant elle. Aeshma apprécia et la remercia. Gaïa lui sourit gentiment en retour. La viande marinée fut servie selon les désirs de la jeune gladiatrice. Des feuilles de vigne farcies de fromage frais et de pignons l'enchantèrent et quand Néria apporta un pot de terre et l'ouvrit. Quand Aeshma y découvrit du porc cuit à l'étouffée avec des dates fraîches et quand on y ajouta des truffes du désert grillées, elle frémit de plaisir. Pour une fois, elle ne dévora pas son repas comme un loup, mais elle concentra toutes ses pensées dans les plats qui lui étaient servis. Aeshma ravirait n'importe quel cuisinier. La gladiatrice appréciait réellement ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle savait aussi se tenir à table, même si son silence, son attention exclusivement tournée vers le contenu de son assiette, pouvait passer pour extrêmement grossier. Elle s'en aperçut soudain. Elle suspendit le mouvement de sa main et leva les yeux vers Gaïa.

— Mange, Aeshma, lui dit affectueusement Gaïa.

 _—_ Excusez-moi, domina, marmonna Aeshma qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire et menaçait de mourir de honte.

 _—_ De quoi ? De ton silence ? J'ai passé ma journée à me disputer, à marchander, à palabrer, à écouter des doléances. On m'a parlé à n'en plus finir et j'ai parlé à en devenir aphone. J'apprécie au plus haut point de me retrouver au calme et de ne pas avoir à discuter civilement de choses et d'autres. Ta compagnie est reposante et très gratifiante.

 _—_ Gratifiante, domina ?

 _—_ Tu apprécies le repas, grimaça Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est très bon, domina.

 _—_ Je partage ton avis. Profite-en, j'en profiterai d'autant plus que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de te faire la conversation.

 _—_ Mmm.

Rassérénée, Aeshma retourna à son assiette. Gaïa l'interrompit pourtant après qu'Aeshma eut refusé de reprendre de la viande grillée.

— J'ai préparé un plat moi-même, Aeshma.

La jeune gladiatrice leva un regard interrogateur.

— J'ai un peu peur que l'idée t'en soit désagréable, mais… J'avais enfin la possibilité de le préparer à mon idée et… j'avais envie d'avoir ton avis.

 _—_ … ?

 _—_ Un plat que nous avons partagé sur le lembos.

 _—_ Du poisson cru ?

 _—_ Oui, ça te dit ?

 _—_ Mouais, pourquoi pas.

 _—_ Tu ne t'en es pas dégoûtée ?

 _—_ C'est la seule chose fraîche que nous ayons mangée. Je ne suis pas très difficile, mais j'aime les produits frais.

 _—_ Tu veux bien goûter, alors ? s'illumina Gaïa.

 _—_ Bien sûr, domina.

 _—_ Néria, tu peux aller chercher le plat que j'ai laissé à la cuisine juste avant de monter ? demanda Gaïa à la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Tout de suite, domina.

 _—_ Elle est gentille, dit soudain Gaïa en la regardant s'éloigner.

 _—_ Elle est courageuse aussi, ajouta Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé sur l' _ _Artémisia__ une fois que nous l'avons quitté ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Le capitaine m'a raconté.

 _—_ Il vous a dit pour Xantha ?

— La grosse brute persuadée que nous étions encore en vie ?

 _—_ Oui, sourit Aeshma.

 _—_ Il m'a raconté.

Néria réapparut avec une jatte dans les bras.

Aeshma inspecta le contenu.

— Ce n'est pas de la bonite, ni de la dorade ou du lieu, lui précisa Gaïa. C'est du rouget. Un excellent poisson à manger cru.

 _—_ Vous en mangiez avant ? s'étonna Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm… Un caprice de petite fille que ma sœur partage d'ailleurs avec moi. Parfois, pour nous détendre et nous évader, nous courions la côte. Ce sont des gamins qui nous ont les premiers, fait manger du poisson cru. Nous avons aimé. Il faut juste veiller à ce qu'il soit très frais.

 _—_ Je n'en avais jamais mangé avant. C'est vraiment bon.

 _—_ Attends de goûter celui-ci.

Aeshma plongea ses doigts dans la jatte, retira un morceau et le porta à sa bouche.

— Il y a de la coriandre, annonça Gaïa. Mais en quantité raisonnable. Par contre, il y a aussi du poivre, du gingembre, du sel, de l'huile évidemment, un soupçon de garum et un filet de vinaigre.

Aeshma mâchait, concentrée sur les saveurs.

— Alors ? demanda impatiemment Gaïa.

Les yeux d'Aeshma brillèrent de malice.

— Si j'étais auctorata, je vous achèterais, domina.

 _—_ Pour te faire la cuisine ?

 _—_ En autre…

 _—_ Entre autre ? Comment ça entre autre ?

 _—_ Euh...

Aeshma avait pensé aux massages en disant cela, mais elle prit conscience de l'incongruité de sa déclaration. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

— Aeshma... ?

 _—_ Euh... rien, domina, rien.

 _—_ Tu mens très mal, remarqua Gaïa.

 _—_ Ah ? Euh, oui, c'est vrai, avoua stupidement la jeune Parthe.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, comment se tenir. Elle jeta des regards affolés sur Néria et les serviteurs qu'on devinait se tenir dans l'ombre. Gaïa la trouva touchante et ne chercha à l'embarrasser davantage.

— Et pour le gingembre, tu aimes bien ?

 _—_ Le gingembre, domina ? demanda Aeshma qui ne comprenait pas de quoi Gaïa parlait.

 _—_ Oui, dans la préparation du poisson cru, expliqua Gaïa. Julia m'a souvent dit que j'en mettais trop.

 _—_ Julia ? s'étonna Aeshma qui ne suivait plus du tout.

 _—_ Ma sœur, Aeshma. Julia Metella Valeria.

 _—_ Ah... euh, non, j'aime beaucoup le gingembre, c'est frais et ça relève agréablement le poisson sans en couvrir le goût.

 _—_ Donc, tu aimes ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Une critique ?

Aeshma releva les yeux sur Gaïa. La domina attendait, patiente, sérieuse. Pas de sourire en coin, pas d'étincelle dans les yeux, pas de posture provocante. Naturelle. Aeshma se détendit.

— Je ne crois pas le garum indispensable, domina. Mais c'est bon, se rattrapa-t-elle tout suite après.

Gaïa prit un morceau de poisson qu'elle goûta longuement.

— Oui, tu as peut-être raison, reconnut Gaïa, songeuse. J'essaierai sans, la prochaine fois. Bon, Aeshma, si tu aimes ma préparation, qu'attends-tu pour manger ?

La jeune Parthe grimaça une excuse et elles vidèrent la jatte ensemble. Des fruits frais constituèrent le dessert. Gaïa avait hésité à commander des pâtisseries. L'idée du miel, des amandes, du sésame et des pistaches, l'avait écœurée. Les fruits et les légumes frais lui avaient à elle aussi manqué. Aeshma fit, une fois encore, honneur à ce qui se trouvait sur la table et Gaïa se félicita de son choix.

— Je n'aime pas trop les pâtisseries, domina. Je préfère les fruits, annonça Aeshma qui avait relevé l'expression inquiète, puis rassurée de la domina quand elle s'était servie. Vous savez, si vous m'aviez dit de ne choisir que trois plats, j'aurais gardé la salade de roquette, les fruits et votre poisson. J'aime beaucoup les lentilles, la viande, mais...

 _—_ Je crois que j'aurais fait le même choix, avoua Gaïa. Sans oublier le pain.

 _—_ Mmm..., acquiesça Aeshma.

 _—_ La prochaine fois, je n'embêterai pas la cuisine.

 _—_ Oh, mais tout était bon, domina, assura Aeshma. J'ai tout aimé.

 _—_ Je le ferai savoir.

Elles grappillèrent encore des grains de raisin, burent modérément. Puis, Gaïa ordonna que la table fût desservie et congédia ses gens. Elle partit contempler la tour qui brillait dans la nuit. Aeshma se leva, elle n'aimait pas manger couchée et l'immobilité commençait à lui peser. Gaïa tourna la tête.

— Tu peux disposer si tu veux. La maison, de jour comme de nuit, t'est ouverte. Si tu veux aller marcher dans le jardin, lire au tablinium ou aller dormir, ne t'inquiète pas de moi. Nous nous verrons demain.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Dans trois jours, dit Gaïa en répondant à la question muette de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ D'accord. Merci, domina, dit Aeshma. Bonne nuit.

 _—_ Bonne nuit, Aeshma.

Gaïa se perdit dans la contemplation du phare. Une profonde tristesse lui enserrait le cœur. Un sentiment rampant qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à combattre. Pourtant, elle était vivante, l' _ _Artémisia__ était revenu, des hommes étaient morts, mais beaucoup avaient survécu. Néria, Andréas, Antiochus, Marcia.

Le capitaine lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Julia. Ils ne lui avaient pas annoncé sa mort, seulement raconté qu'elle se trouvait avec Aeshma et que le lembos était à leur portée. Ils l'avaient persuadée que sa jeune sœur et la gladiatrice étaient sauves, qu'elles avaient à boire et à manger, qu'elles survivraient. Ils avaient transmis leur espoir à Julia.

Gaïa avait survécu. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur elle-même, elle retirait beaucoup de fierté de son expérience de naufragée. Elle avait gagné l'estime d'une guerrière, d'une femme dont toute la vie consistait à se battre et à survivre. Elle n'avait pas démérité. Elle s'était efforcée d'être tenace et résistante, d'être courageuse et elle y avait réussi. Elle n'avait pas été à la charge de la gladiatrice. Elles s'étaient équitablement partagé les tâches. Aeshma l'avait entraînée au combat à main nue, au couteau et au glaive. Elle l'avait considérée comme son élève. Gaïa lui avait appris à nager, à vaincre sa peur de l'eau ou du moins à négocier avec. La fierté et la joie auraient dû l'habiter. Pas la tristesse. Alors, pourquoi ? Gaïa connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle éprouvait ce même sentiment quand elle pensait à Julia. Quand sa sœur partait pour affaire alors qu'elles vivaient ensemble. Quand elle avait su qu'elle se mariait et vivrait désormais à Patara. Quand elle venait la voir et qu'elles devaient une fois encore se séparer. Aeshma n'était pas Julia. Elle n'était pas sa sœur. Mais elle s'était insinuée dans sa vie et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attirance qu'elle avait ressentie pour elle au Grand Domaine.

Sur ce lembos, Gaïa avait découvert une personne. Aeshma, la gladiatrice ? Oui. Un nom et un métier. Un état d'esprit. Mais une personne avant tout. C'était cela qu'elle avait cherché au Grand Domaine. Julia avait raison, elle n'avait pas su la voir. Aeshma ne se cachait pas plus que n'importe qui derrière son nom et son statut. Elle était. Elle était une personne qui avait touché Gaïa, qui l'avait fait rire, qui l'avait énervée, qui l'avait rassurée, avec qui elle avait aimé partager ses jours et ses nuits. Peut-être aurait-elle vécu la même chose avec une autre personne. Si Antiochus ou la grande rétiaire avaient remplacé Aeshma sur le lembos, peut-être aurait-elle éprouvé la même tristesse à l'idée d'être bientôt séparée de leur présence. Mais elle avait été catapultée avec la jeune Parthe sur ce lembos, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était elle qui avait été malade à mourir, que Gaïa avait soignée, avec qui elle avait dormi nuit après nuit, qui avait adouci sa solitude, qui l'avait encouragée par sa seule présence, par son opiniâtreté à ne jamais s'avouer vaincue, à ne jamais désespérer, qui s'était tenue à ses côtés, à qui elle avait voulu faire plaisir, dont elle espérait un sourire, qui l'avait parfois émue aux larmes sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle. Aeshma.

Gaïa avait aimé son père, sa mère, Lucia et Julia. Seule Julia avait survécu. Elle l'aimait profondément, tendrement. Elle pleurait parfois en pensant à elle, quand son amour débordait et qu'elle ne pouvait plus le contenir. Aeshma n'avait pas le pouvoir de Julia. Mais si Julia lui demandait maintenant qui elle aimait vraiment, elle savait qu'elle mentirait si elle n'ajoutait pas la petite thrace à sa liste. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais et elle resterait toujours fidèle à ce qu'elles avaient partagé durant un mois.

.

Aeshma soupira. Elle se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas trop mangé, elle était calme, le lit était confortable sans être trop mou, la température était agréable, l'air n'était pas saturé d'humidité, la villa était silencieuse. Elle sentait encore le balancement de la houle agir sur ses perceptions, mais cela n'avait rien de désagréable. Tout était parfait. Sauf qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait besoin de... Mais ici ? Chez Gaïa Metella ? Elle avait repéré quelques serviteurs attirants, mais elle n'avait pas osé les aborder. La domina l'avait traitée comme une invitée, Aeshma ne pouvait pas se conduire comme... comme si la maison lui appartenait et que les serviteurs étaient au service de ses désirs. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Se plongea dans ses souvenirs, les agrémenta de fantasmes qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoués à personne et s'employa à détendre son corps et ses humeurs. Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois et elle finit par se retourner sur le ventre et s'endormir en pensant qu'à deux, c'était quand même mieux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, plus tard dans la nuit. L'oreille tendue, aux aguets.

Gaïa se tenait debout, immobile. Elle s'était retournée indéfiniment dans son lit, mal à l'aise, tourmentée par le vide qui l'entourait, le silence. En manque. Elle s'était traitée d'imbécile, elle avait résisté, et puis l'énervement, l'insomnie avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle s'était levée, avait passé une éternité assise sur son lit. Résisté encore. Capitulé. Maintenant, elle était là, debout. Elle entendait son souffle régulier. Elle ne voyait rien.

— Domina ? l'appela sa voix dans le noir.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Domina, c'est vous ?

 _—_ Oui, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous voulez quelque chose ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Venez, dit soudain Aeshma.

La gladiatrice n'était pas très sûre, mais son instinct lui disait que la domina souffrait. Elle entendit les pieds nus de Gaïa claquer sur le plancher.

— Aeshma, je...

 _—_ Ne dites rien, domina. Venez seulement.

Gaïa s'assit. Aeshma rabattit le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle se poussa vers le mur et d'une main sur son bras, l'invita à se coucher. La jeune Alexandrine obtempéra. Elle s'installa sur le flanc face à Aeshma.

— Vous avez assez de place ? lui demanda gentiment la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Oui, je suis bien, je te remercie. Je...

 _—_ Dormez, domina. Ce n'est pas le moment de palabrer.

 _—_ Merci, Aeshma.

La jeune Parthe grogna. Elle se retourna face au mur. Le bassin de Gaïa vint se loger contre ses reins. Le reste de son corps ne la touchait pas, elle n'avait même pas posé une main sur elle. Aeshma ferma les yeux. Gaïa avait bien fait de venir. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Elles avaient passé près d'un mois à dormir ensemble, à se retrouver la nuit. La présence de la domina à ses côtés lui avait manqué, mais elle acceptait cette perte comme un fait. Elle devrait se déshabituer à la sentir près d'elle, à se réchauffer contre son corps quand elle avait froid, à trouver du réconfort même si rien ne justifiait qu'elle en cherchât. Elle avait perdu sa liberté à la sortie de son enfance, elle s'était efforcée de vivre sans. Sans sa mère, sans son père, sans son frère et sans Abechoura. Elle y était parvenue. Elle vivrait sans ses nuits avec Gaïa Metella. En plus, elles ne baisaient même pas ensemble. Pourtant elle avait bien aimé. Avant évidemment, que la domina ne la chasse comme une malpropre de son lit. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle avait cherché auprès d'elle à bord du lembos. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien cherché. Elle avait juste trouvé une camarade. Elle l'aimait bien et elles avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de vivre à deux. En symbiose. De s'engager dans une relation fusionnelle. Les circonstances. Un mois à part. Différent. Elle ne l'oublierait pas. Elle resterait attachée à ce souvenir. Elle n'oublierait pas la domina, ni tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris ou donné. Gaïa avait brisé les murs qui les séparaient dans le monde réel. Elles avaient navigué hors du monde, mais maintenant, elles l'avaient rejoint. La domina l'oublierait. Elle n'avait pas encore repris pied dans la réalité. Mais Aeshma rejoindrait le ludus et Gaïa Metella retournerait à sa vie et à ses affaires d'aristocrates. Elle possédait une très belle villa, pensa encore Aeshma avant de s'endormir.

.

Gaïa revint. Les deux nuits qui restaient encore avant que l' _ _Artémisia__ ne reprît la mer et ne mît le cap sur la Lycie-Pamphylie. Un voyage de quatre à dix jours selon les vents et l'état de la mer.

Elle arrivait après qu'Aeshma se fût couchée. La jeune gladiatrice lui avait ouvert son lit la deuxième nuit comme elle l'avait fait la première nuit. Elle dormait la troisième nuit. Elle s'était entraînée toute la journée et était partie courir hors des murs de la ville. Une course de trois heures, qui l'avait affamée, assoiffée et épuisée. Gaïa l'avait poussée sans trop la ménager contre le mur. Aeshma avait gémi, grogné, puis une fois Gaïa couchée, elle était venue se lover contre elle. Elle lui avait plaqué une main dans le dos et la domina n'avait plus pu bouger. Aeshma s'était réveillée dans la même position. Elle s'était empêtrée dans des excuses embarrassées que Gaïa avait chassées d'un baiser affectueux sur le front et d'un rire joyeux. Elle s'était levée ensuite, prétextant avoir ses coffres à préparer. Elle avait surtout évité de croiser le regard de la jeune Parthe.

Le capitaine était passé le soir précédent. Il avait convenu avec Gaïa d'appareiller à la septième heure. À la quatrième heure, un marin demanda à voir la domina. La mer était mauvaise, le capitaine préférait repousser le départ au lendemain matin, mais la domina pouvait faire charger ses affaires et s'installer pour la nuit à bord, si elle le souhaitait. Gaïa remercia le marin et fit transmettre au capitaine qu'elle rejoindrait l' _ _Artémisia__ au cours de la première veille. Il pourrait ainsi partir quand il le souhaiterait le matin, sans s'occuper de savoir quand elle arriverait. Elle vaqua à ses affaires toute la journée et envoya Néria prévenir Aeshma des dispositions de leur voyage.

.

Elles se retrouvèrent pour le dîner. Gaïa prévoyait de se rendre au port ensuite. La domina convia Aeshma sur la terrasse. Elle se montra silencieuse et morose. Et elle évita comme le matin, les regards de la jeune gladiatrice.

Aeshma mangea de bon appétit. Tout était toujours bon ici, même un plat aussi simple que des poireaux frits ou une salade, chatouillait agréablement ses papilles. Elle croyait qu'elle n'apprécierait plus jamais les olives de sa vie. Elle avait eu tort, celles qu'on servait à la table de Gaïa Metella étaient délicieuses. La chair comme l'huile aromatisée dans laquelle elles étaient conservées.

Elle décortiquait distraitement une grenade en observant Gaïa. La domina n'avait pratiquement rien mangé.

— Domina ?

 _—_ Mmm ? fit Gaïa la tête baissée.

 _—_ Rien.

Aeshma se leva, la grenade à la main. Elle s'avança vers le bord de la terrasse et continua à manger. La domina devait regretter de quitter Alexandrie. Ou peut-être appréhendait-elle de revoir sa sœur. Ou autre chose. Les meurtres ou les tentatives de meurtres. Elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis qu'Aeshma avait dessiné le sceau de l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Aeshma était impatiente de rentrer. De revoir Marcia, Atalante, Astarté, ce bavard de Lucanus. Elle voulait savoir si Sabina s'en était bien sortie et si elle ne souffrait pas de séquelles. C'était beau ici. Tranquille. Se battre lui manquait, le danger aussi peut-être, mais, d'un autre côté, elle appréciait de ne pas avoir à se méfier, de ne pas craindre la faute, les verges, les réprimandes. D'être libre. Gaïa lui avait offert une parenthèse de liberté qui se prolongerait sur l' _ _Artémisia__.

— Aeshma ?

La gladiatrice dissimula un sourire. Voilà pourquoi il ne servait à rien de poser des questions. Si une personne voulait parler, se confier, avouer des fautes, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Que lui raconterait la domina ? Quel aveu tenait-elle à lui faire ? Sur cette terrasse. Le dernier soir qu'Aeshma passerait de sa vie à Alexandrie dans la ville de la domina ? Dans cette ville que Gaïa aimait tant. Aeshma comprenait mieux son cadeau maintenant. Le tétradrachme. Gaïa s'était montrée présomptueuse en le lui offrant, mais aussi généreuse. Elle lui avait offert une partie d'elle-même.

— Tu aimes cette ville ? lui demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas trop, domina. Je ne la connais pas vraiment.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas emmenée avec moi. En fait, je craignais qu'on te regarde comme une bête de foire.

 _—_ J'ai l'habitude, domina. Je suis gladiatrice. On me regarde toujours comme une bête de foire.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais je n'en avais pas envie.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Comment trouves-tu mes gens, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Ceux que j'ai vus m'ont paru honnêtes et compétents, domina.

 _—_ Tu les aimes bien ?

 _—_ J'aime bien ceux qui travaillent aux cuisines parce que... et Néria est une fille bien. Elle est courageuse aussi. Et elle vous aime.

 _—_ Elle sera aux anges quand je lui dirais ce que tu penses d'elle, la taquina Gaïa.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma ? murmura Gaïa

 _—_ Domina ?

Maintenant. Maintenant, Aeshma allait savoir.

— Tu pourrais rester ici, dit lentement Gaïa. J'aurais du travail pour toi. Je te confierais la sécurité de mes convois vers l'Arabie, la Cyrénaïque et la Nubie.

Elle s'anima, sa voix devint plus chaude, son ton plus passionné :

— Tu pourrais aussi former mes gardes, mes marins, mes convoyeurs, toute ma familia. Les femmes auraient souvent intérêt à savoir se battre, rien que quand elles se rendent au forum ou au marché.

Aeshma se retourna lentement. Les yeux de la domina brillaient dans la pénombre, la flamme d'une torche se reflétait dedans.

— Tu serais libre, murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, domina, répondit Aeshma d'un ton neutre.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je serais une esclave fugitive, domina. On saurait. Combien de lanistes possèdent des gladiatrices dans l'Empire ? Combien de femmes savent se battre ? Je ne ressemble pas à une barbare du nord, à une Scythe ou à une Celte. Les femmes ne reçoivent pas d'instruction militaire en Égypte. Téos me retrouverait. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais une telle trahison.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas une trahison, protesta Gaïa.

 _—_ Même, domina. Même si c'était vrai, et ça ne l'est pas. Même si je pouvais disparaître, retrouver une vie libre, je... J'aurais trahi les autres. Je ne peux pas, domina.

 _—_ Tes camarades ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Marcia, Atalante, les autres. Comment pourrais-je les trahir ? J'ai formé Marcia. Je l'ai protégée, je lui ai inculqué les règles qui régissaient la vie des gladiateurs, sur le sable comme au ludus. Tout n'aurait été que mensonge ? Et Atalante... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi pour Atalante, mais c'est impossible. Je sais qu'elle… Marcia ne me pardonnerait pas de l'abandonner et de lui avoir menti. Atalante me pardonnerait, mais elle souffrirait de ma trahison. Astarté me haïrait. Vous abandonneriez Marcia, domina ? Vous la laisseriez sans vous retourner ? Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas comme l'aime votre sœur, mais... Vous abandonneriez quelqu'un comme Atalante ? Vous laisseriez votre sœur derrière vous, sans un mot, sans un regard ?

 _—_ Non, avoua sombrement Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous ne devriez même pas m'avoir posé cette question. Vous auriez dû connaître la réponse avant de l'avoir posée.

Gaïa se rapprocha.

— Aeshma... murmura-t-elle

Ses mains se levèrent. La jeune Parthe recula d'un pas.

— Non, domina. Non. Ne faites pas ça.

Gaïa baissa la tête. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Inutiles.

— Je n'ai rien à vous donner, domina, lui dit sombrement Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu m'as pourtant beaucoup donné, Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi vous faites ça, domina ? lui reprocha la jeune gladiatrice. Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible.

 _—_ Je hais l'Empire, grinça soudain Gaïa.

 _—_ Ce sont les hommes que vous devriez haïr, ce sont eux qui font les lois. Aux temps de l'Empire athénien, les choses n'auraient pas été différentes. Vous habitez Alexandrie, vous devriez le savoir. Vous croyez que c'est mieux ailleurs ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Vous le savez très bien. On peut toujours violer les lois, domina, mais pour des gens comme moi, ça finit toujours sur la croix. Je suis esclave, je suis gladiatrice. Je ne veux pas être suspendue comme une charogne sur une croix, incapable de me défendre, de lutter. J'ai déjà vu des gens agoniser sur des croix. Ils étouffent, ils prennent appui sur leurs pieds pour respirer. Ils ne font que retarder l'heure de leur mort, ils prolongent leur agonie, parfois pendant des jours. J'ai appris à mourir la tête haute. Si un jour on me condamne à la jugula dans l'arène, je saurai me tenir. Je ne demanderai jamais à être épargnée. Je ne supplierai ni le public, ni le munéraire, ni la gladiatrice vouée à me plonger sa lame dans le cou. Mais la croix ? L'infamie suprême ? Je ne suis pas sûre de résister à l'attrait de pouvoir respirer, de prendre appui sur leur saleté de repose-pieds pour soulager mes poumons. Je ne vaux plus rien, domina. J'ai tout perdu, mais j'ai gagné l'honneur de mourir dignement. Le droit. Je ne veux pas y renoncer. Je ne veux pas être une gladiatrice déchue. Je ne veux pas jeter l'opprobre sur ma profession, sur mes camarades. On nous méprise déjà suffisamment comme ça. Je ne veux pas les trahir.

 _—_ Tu les aimes, déclara gentiment Gaïa.

La gorge d'Aeshma venait de se refermer, la jeune gladiatrice n'arrivait plus à déglutir. Elle sentait une crampe se former au niveau de son diaphragme. Sans y prêter attention, elle s'enfonça les doigts d'une main sous les côtes.

— C'est si douloureux que cela ? sourit tristement Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est juste une crampe, domina.

 _—_ Pas la crampe, Aeshma. D'aimer les gens ? C'est si douloureux pour toi ?

 _—_ On ne peut pas aimer, domina.

 _—_ Ça n'empêche pas que tu les aimes. On peut aimer des gens même si on sait qu'ils vont mourir, qu'on va les quitter.

 _—_ Moi, je risque un jour de les égorger.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, Aeshma. Oublie.

Gaïa sentait ses larmes monter. Elle avança dans l'ombre, passa Aeshma et se tint debout sur le bord de la terrasse. Aeshma serra soudain les poings. Et sa respiration s'accéléra. Pourquoi la domina l'avait-elle poussée à lui faire des aveux, à défendre si passionnément son honneur de gladiatrice ? Que ferait-elle si un jour elle devait égorger Atalante… Marcia ?

Si on lui avait demandé d'égorger Atalante à Patara ou à Pompéi ? Astarté ? Elles avaient tout donné pour le public. Mais si elles l'avaient déçu ? S'il avait exigé le sang ? Un gladiateur ne pouvait pas se poser ce genre de question. Aeshma avait déjà égorgé des gladiatrices. Elle n'en avait jamais fait un cas de conscience. C'était juste un aspect du métier. Enfin, pas juste. Marcia avait souffert de sa première mise à mort. Aeshma avait failli devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Égorger, devenir un bourreau, un assassin. Il fallait pourtant s'y résoudre si tel était la décision du numéraire ou du public. Ou alors on finissait comme Daoud. Misérablement.

Gaïa n'était pas gladiatrice, bien qu'Aeshma ne fût pas certaine que les pirates eussent été ses premières victimes. Elle tirait trop bien à l'arc pour cela. Elle avait ce regard aussi. Dur, froid, indifférent, quand elle tuait. Quand elle avait planté son poignard dans l'œil de Jason.

La domina était une femme libre, une femme reconnue et considérée. Elle pouvait aimer qui elle voulait, l'avouer, s'adonner aux joies d'une liaison. Se montrer tendre et niaise. Stupide et naïve. S'enfermer dans la chambre de celui qu'elle aimait sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Se conduire aussi bêtement que Marcia et Astarté. S'afficher sans risquer d'être fouettée, lancée dans un amphithéâtre pour y être massacrée par plus fort qu'elle, d'être séparée de celui qu'elle aimait, vendue. C'était une domina. Elle prenait, et jouissait de ce qu'elle désirait. Quand elle le voulait. Où elle le voulait. Avec qui elle voulait. Sauf que…

Que devait-elle faire ? Et qu'attendait vraiment Gaïa ? Elle ne jouait plus à souffler le chaud et le froid avec elle, mais Aeshma ne comprenait pas plus ce qui la motivait maintenant qu'avant. Elle se retourna et vint se placer à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule. Elle espérait renouer avec tout ce qui les avait gardées proches l'une de l'autre durant leur odyssée. Gaïa se détendit.

Elle avait blessé la jeune gladiatrice, elle l'avait offensée. Il lui restait peu de jours à passer en sa compagnie. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Aeshma regardait la tour de Pharos.

— On ne devait pas embarquer sur l' _ _Artémisia__ ce soir, domina ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ On part toutes les deux ?

 _—_ Non, j'ai demandé à Néria de m'accompagner. Andréas repartira avec moi, lui aussi, et j'ai volé son second à mon cuisinier. Mais seule Néria m'attend. Les autres sont déjà à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Vous emmenez toujours un cuisinier avec vous ?

 _—_ Ça m'arrive, mais cette fois, il est là pour toi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je voulais que tu profites encore un peu de la cuisine d'Alexandrie avant de rejoindre ton ludus. Tu es de meilleure humeur quand tu manges bien, rit Gaïa.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je te taquine, Aeshma. Je voulais seulement t'être agréable.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de te contenter de grogner, lui suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Euh… merci, domina.

 _—_ Si je te donne ma main, tu la baiseras ?

 _—_ Si vous me l'ordonniez…

 _—_ Mmm, tu le ferais, mais ça te déplairait, en jugea Gaïa.

 _—_ Mais vous me demanderez peut-être d'autres séances d'entraînement, domina, insinua Aeshma.

 _—_ Et… ?

 _—_ Je suis votre maître durant celles-ci, grimaça Aeshma.

Gaïa lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Tu te vengerais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne te croyais pas si mesquine.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas de la mesquinerie, domina.

 _—_ Ah non ? C'est quoi alors ?

 _—_ Une leçon.

 _—_ Une leçon ? Rien que ça ! Et de quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Gaïa alors qu'elle savait qu'Aeshma n'attendait que cela.

 _—_ D'humilité, domina. Une qualité qui vous fait souvent cruellement défaut.

Gaïa lui donna un coup de poing dans le haut du bras.

— Tu peux parler !

 _—_ Je sais reconnaître mes limites, domina.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Je t'ai vue un jour prête à te noyer pour relever un défi que je t'avais lancé.

 _—_ J'étais en colère, domina. Et c'était un défi, protesta vivement Aeshma. On se doit de relever les défis.

 _—_ Vraiment ? la taquina Gaïa

 _—_ Oui, se renfrogna Aeshma. De toute façon vous n'attendiez que ça. Que je me noie.

 _—_ Le plaisir de te sauver ensuite, Aeshma !

 _—_ Vous êtes vraiment débile, domina, grommela la jeune gladiatrice. La prochaine fois que je me retrouve perdue dans le désert avec vous, je vous laisse rôtir au soleil.

Gaïa sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. La petite gladiatrice n'avait pas pris ombrage de ses déclarations. Elle mélangeait titre et familiarité. Deux éléments incompatibles, inacceptables en société. Irrecevables de la part d'une esclave. Déférence et insolence. Jamais personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi. Aeshma ne se rendait pas toujours compte de ce qu'elle disait et quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle se noyait littéralement dans des déclarations embarrassées. Selon les jours, Gaïa riait ouvertement, lui signifiait d'un signe de la main ou d'un sourire qu'elle n'y voyait pas offense, ou bien la laissait s'enfoncer et s'embarrasser plus encore. Gaïa la reprenait toujours sur son habitude de l'appeler domina, mais elle n'y voyait plus vraiment un affront. Le vouvoiement, le titre, s'effaçaient derrière le discours de la jeune Parthe. Elle ne se montrait pas insolente ou irrespectueuse. Insolente, si, parfois. Irrespectueuse jamais. Elle se montrait familière. Comme on se montre familier envers un camarade avec qui on a traversé des épreuves, auprès de qui on s'est battu. Un camarade pour qui on éprouve de l'affection. Gaïa n'avait jamais partagé une quelconque camaraderie depuis Gerasa, mais elle l'avait vue s'exercer dans sa familia, parmi ses gens, ses marins, ses vendeurs, parmi les soldats. Entre Aeshma et Atalante au Grand Domaine. Elle était très fière qu'Aeshma se montrât familière avec elle. D'avoir elle aussi gagné le droit d'avoir une camarade, une amie.

Alexandrie n'était pas une ville plus sûre la nuit qu'une autre. Il y avait peu d'établissements de plaisir dans le quartier juif, mais il en y avait suffisamment pour jeter sur le pavé quelques ivrognes ou jeune gens ivres.

Gaïa se résolut à prendre une litière. Néria y prendrait place avec elle. Pas question par contre d'y inviter Aeshma. Elle lui avait remis sa nouvelle ceinture, avait attendu son verdict. Le sourire heureux d'Aeshma avait suffi.

— J'ai aussi ça pour toi, dit-elle en lui remettant un magnifique pugio. Je connais ton métier donc, j'ai veillé à ce que la lame soit digne de toi.

Aeshma ouvrit la bouche. La gaine en métal ouvragé, l'ours et la tête de lion gravés en médaillon sur les bandes de renfort qui supportaient les anneaux d'attache en haut et au milieu de la gaine, la poignée. Elle dégaina la lame. Une belle lame damasquinée, droite et plus étroite que celles que portaient habituellement, les romains ou les légionnaires. Elle vérifia le fil des tranchants. La pointe. La tint en main, testa son équilibrage.

— Ce n'est pas une arme d'apparat, c'est une véritable arme, spécifia Gaïa. Je ne voulais pas te froisser en t'offrant un bijou. Je savais que tu ne l'apprécierais pas et que tu trouverais mon présent ridicule. Je voulais que tu puisses te battre avec. Qu'elle te serve. C'est une arme que j'ai voulu t'offrir. Elle a été forgée par un grand maître armurier. Il m'a garanti une lame solide et souple, un fil aiguisé et facile à entretenir.

 _—_ C'est… ?

 _—_ Il est à toi, Aeshma. Je te devais la ceinture, tu me l'as d'ailleurs payée et je te dois encore de l'argent. Mais le pugio, c'est un présent. Pour te remercier.

 _—_ Je ne peux pas accepter, domina.

 _—_ Tu m'offenserais et de toute façon, tu ne vas pas m'escorter sans armes jusqu'au port. Prends-le.

 _—_ Merci, domina. C'est une très belle arme. Euh, je pourrais en avoir une seconde ?

 _—_ Une seconde ?!

 _—_ Euh, pas une comme ça, domina, un poignard simple. Je préfère en porter deux pour vous escorter.

 _—_ Ah... Je peux te prêter l'un des miens si tu veux.

Gaïa partit le chercher dans un coffre. Aeshma admira. La poignée, le pommeau et la garde niellés d'argent. La courbe de la lame. Elle frotta son doigt sur le fil des lames. Apprécia l'affûtage. Gaélig n'aurait pas fait mieux. La domina savait mêler efficacité et beauté.

— Il te convient ?

 _—_ Il est parfait, domina.

 _—_ Je peux donner l'ordre du départ ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu n'as rien oublié ?

 _—_ J'ai juste à récupérer quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Gaïa sourit. Aeshma se troubla et détourna le regard. Le sourire de Gaïa s'épanouit.

— Vas-y vite, nous t'attendrons dans l'atrium.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

Aeshma partit au pas de course. Gaïa savait très bien ce qu'elle allait chercher. Aeshma n'avait aucune possession en arrivant à Alexandrie, sinon sa ceinture et les pièces qu'elle contenait. Elle avait donné sa ceinture à Gaïa, il ne restait que les pièces. Quelques as et ce qu'Aeshma, Gaïa en était absolument sûre, était allée chercher. Le tétradrachme.

Aeshma ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Elle l'avait gardé jusqu'ici, elle avait compris ce qu'il représentait pour la domina. Il était le seul présent qu'elle pourrait garder. Elle ne pourrait pas garder le pugio. Il lui serait retiré au ludus. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. C'était un bien trop bel objet. Elle n'avait pas voulu le refuser ce soir. Gaïa avait voulu la remercier, l'honorer et lui faire plaisir. Depuis qu'elle était gladiatrice, Aeshma rêvait de posséder un pugio personnel. Un beau pugio. Celui-ci était magnifique. Plus beau que ceux qu'elle avait enviés à certains aristocrates. Gaïa l'avait comblée. L'intention seule comptait. Le geste. Et le soin qu'avait portée Gaïa Metella à son choix.

Aeshma dégaina son pugio, menaça un groupe de joyeux fêtards qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde et avaient peut-être trop entendu parler des frasques de l'Empereur Néron quand il descendait hanter les rues de Rome avec ses Augustiani et attaquaient les citoyens attardés et les litières de riches aristocrates. Qu'ils battaient les laids et violaient les beaux. Les fêtards d'Alexandrie ne bénéficiaient pas de l'impunité du Prince, des glaives de ses favoris et surtout, contrairement à eux, l'Empereur n'était jamais tombé sur une litière escortée par une gladiatrice sauvage qui se moquait éperdument du statut de ceux qui osaient s'attaquer à la domina dont elle assurait la sécurité. La jeune Parthe ne tua personne. Le sang coula, mais son attitude et ses deux pugios dégrisèrent les joyeux drilles avant que l'irrémédiable ne fût arrivé. Aeshma poussa deux cris sauvages, gronda qu'elle allait tous les égorger, toucha deux hommes, l'un à la joue, l'autre à la poitrine et elle se retrouva soudain seule au milieu de la rue. Ils n'avaient pas approché la litière à moins de dix pas.

— Aeshma ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Gaïa

 _—_ Ouais, domina, les loups n'étaient que des lapins.

 _—_ Dis plutôt qu'un démon mazdéen leur a flanqué la frousse de leur vie, plaisanta Gaïa.

 _—_ Possible, concéda Aeshma goguenarde.

 _—_ La voie est libre ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

.

— Rien n'a changé, dit pensivement Gaïa.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

— Sauf les tapis, ajouta-t-elle.

 _—_ C'est à cause du sang, domina.

 _—_ Je suis contente de voyager sur l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Les marins qui ont survécu vous regardent comme une héroïne.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas en reste de ce côté-là. Mais toi, tu es blasée, plaisanta Gaïa.

 _—_ Et vous, ça vous plaît.

 _—_ J'avoue, rit Gaïa. Mais ce n'est pour cela que je suis contente d'être ici. On s'est battues pour ce navire. On l'a sauvé. On a survécu. J'aime voyager avec des gens qui ne me sont pas étrangers. Des gens que...

 _—_ Que vous contrôlez ? Sur qui vous savez pouvoir compter ?

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Vous les appréciez peut-être aussi un peu, non ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai. Toi, en particulier.

Aeshma grimaça. Un message à l'intention de Gaïa : Trop facile, domina, trop facile.

Gaïa ne poussa pas plus loin, elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une passe d'armes avec la gladiatrice, de l'entraîner sur une pente glissante sur laquelle Aeshma finissait toujours par trébucher et s'enfermer dans son statut d'esclave. Elle se rendit à son bureau, brassa des papiers, des rouleaux, des tablettes, ouvrit un coffre. Farfouilla dedans.

— Domina, vous ne voulez pas dormir ? Il est tard.

Gaïa lui fit face en se mordant un coin de la lèvre inférieure.

— Si vous avez du travail, ne vous inquiétez pas de moi, mais je peux me coucher ?

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr. Euh... Aeshma, ça te dérangerais de dormir ici ?

 _—_ Je dors où vous voulez, domina.

Gaïa prit un air triste.

— Il fait chaud, domina, ajouta Aeshma. Ça vous dérange si je dors torse nu ?

Gaïa s'efforça, sans trop de réussite, de ne pas prendre l'air d'une parfaite abrutie.

— Non, tu peux même dormir nue si tu veux. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que... mais si... euh...

Un petit sourire étira la bouche d'Aeshma. Pour une fois que la domina s'empêtrait dans ses paroles, elle n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Gaïa se troubla, rougit, se racla la gorge.

— Je... euh... Je dors souvent nue aussi, continua à s'enfoncer Gaïa.

Aeshma leva un sourcil.

— Aeshma, non, je... euh.

Le sourire de la gladiatrice s'accentua.

— Aeshma, la morigéna soudain Gaïa. Tu te moques de moi.

 _—_ Je n'oserais pas, domina, répondit sérieusement la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Espèce de menteuse ! rit soudainement Gaïa.

Aeshma grimaça une fausse excuse.

— Nue ou pas, ça ne change rien, domina, déclara-t-elle. C'est parfois seulement mieux quand il fait trop froid, ou trop chaud, comme ce soir. Où dois-je ranger mes affaires ?

 _—_ Dans le coffre, là, lui dit Gaïa en désignant un coffre arrimé au plancher du salon. Aeshma se défit de sa ceinture et la rangea soigneusement. Elle retira sa tunique et ses sous-vêtements. Garder un subligaculum serait ridicule et inconfortable. Gaïa avait étalé un drap sur l'un des deux divans qui meublaient la cabine et elle s'était plongée dans la lecture de feuilles de papyrus et de tablettes. Aeshma se coucha sous le drap et s'endormit. Elle protesta dans son sommeil quand Gaïa vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard. Gaïa n'avait pas osé se coucher nue. Elle avait revêtu une légère tunique de lin. Aeshma bougea et son front vint s'appuyer sur le haut de son épaule. Gaïa resta sur le dos.

Une semaine. Il lui restait une semaine. Plus, moins. Une traversée. Peut-être plus si la jeune Parthe consentait à l'accompagner à Patara. Aeshma refuserait. Mais Gaïa pouvait toujours se bercer d'illusions. Elle éviterait ainsi de penser à leur séparation et elle profiterait pleinement de sa présence. De son amitié simple et sincère. Aeshma n'avouerait jamais. Mais elles étaient au moins cela. Gaïa aurait peut-être aimé aller plus loin. Mais elle ne pouvait exiger plus que ce que la gladiatrice lui offrait déjà si généreusement.

.

.

.


	18. Les écueils R

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII** **I**

* * *

.

.

.

Les banquets manquaient souvent de la plus élémentaire décence. La nourriture abondante, le vin gâché, des spectacles parfois du plus mauvais goût. Ces filles à peine nubiles, ces jeunes garçons, qui chantaient, dansaient, se déshabillaient et qui finissaient le plus souvent ivres de fatigue, de vin et de sexe, les bras bleus d'avoir été brutalement tenus pour être mieux besognés par des hommes imbus de leur privilèges.

L'adultère.

Le crime n'existait pas pour les hommes et s'il existait, Julia savait pertinemment que s'ébattre avec un esclave ou des prostitués n'était pas puni par la loi. Il en irait toujours du contraire pour les femmes. La loi et la morale romaines ne toléraient aucune liberté à celles qu'elles considéraient presque exclusivement comme des ventres. Les femmes n'avaient d'autres fonctions à leurs yeux que de porter des enfants. Les femmes libres donnaient des héritiers mâles à leur mari, les esclaves, de nouveaux bras pour travailler à leurs maîtres. Des héritiers mâles parce que, dans bien des endroits de l'Empire, le père tout puissant ne s'embarrassait pas d'une progéniture femelle.

Malheur aux femmes qui n'engendraient pas de petits mâles, elles ne valaient pas mieux que les femmes frappées de stérilité.

Malheur aux filles. Une survivrait peut-être, les autres seraient vendues ou tout simplement abandonnées dans la rue, livrées aux chiens, aux porcs ou à des marchands de chair fraîche. La fille était une charge et elle ne pouvait être mariée sans apporter une dote à son futur époux. Seuls les rois, les princes ou de riches aristocrates leurs trouvaient quelques attraits. Ils pouvaient les offrir en cadeau en échange d'une alliance, d'un traité, d'un tribut ou d'un butin.

Julia chassa son amertume, Caïus Metellus n'avait pas répudié sa femme pour ne lui avoir donné que deux filles après avoir perdu un garçon en bas âge. Il avait gardé ses deux filles et ils les avaient autant aimées qu'il aurait aimé ses garçons. Valens avait aimé sa fille. Le tribun aurait pu se remarier, il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu imposer la présence d'une étrangère à sa fille qu'il aimait tant.

La soirée n'avait pas encore glissé. Il était encore tôt. Les convives se tenaient correctement, les conversations roulaient banales et polies, intéressantes ou pleines d'esprit. Les artistes conviés par Sextus Baebius Constans ne se vautraient pas dans la débauche. Des joueuses de flûtes et des danseuses avaient offert un joli spectacle. Il y avait eu un pantomime, très applaudi. Les femmes et les gens respectables ne s'étaient pas encore éclipsés. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Fausta, la femme du propréteur. Une femme agréable. Comme son mari ou ses enfants. Julia avait pour cette raison, un peu de mal à comprendre comment Sextus Constans pouvait tolérer chez lui des orgies.

Elle s'en était ouverte à Quintus avant la soirée.

.

* * *

.

— Le prestige, avait-il expliqué. L'idée qu'un aristocrate puissant se doit d'organiser des orgies pour rester dans la course au pouvoir.

— Tu as déjà participé à de telles soirées ?

Quintus rougit.

— Oui, avoua honnêtement Quintus C'est parfois difficile d'y échapper quand on est jeune et qu'on se rend dans des soirées avec des amis. Cela fait un peu partie de l'éducation d'un jeune homme. Bouder trop ostensiblement ce genre de fête quand on y est convié, expose à l'ostracisme et à de méchantes moqueries. Je t'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça amusant quand j'étais jeune.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Tu as vécu à Alexandrie, Julia. Tu sais ce que c'est.

 _—_ Oui, mais tu oublies que j'ai grandi dans le quartier juif. Ce genre de divertissement n'est pas très en vogue parmi le peuple juif.

 _—_ Ils ne savent pas s'amuser, bougonna Quintus qui n'avait pas décelé la colère qui couvait chez sa femme.

 _—_ Si, mais ils ne conçoivent pas que boire jusqu'à plus soif, se vautrer à moitié nu en compagnie de jeunes esclaves, brailler et baiser en public dans des relents de graisse, de parfums hors de prix et de vin précieux, puisse s'apparenter à de l'amusement, déclara acidement Julia.

 _—_ Euh, je... balbutia Quintus surpris par le mépris et la violence des propos de sa femme.

 _—_ Donc, reprit-elle glaciale. Tu t'es bien amusé à vomir tes tripes à la fin des banquets et tu as pris du plaisir à prendre des paris sur le nombre de filles ou de jeunes garçons que tu pourrais saillir au cours d'une seule nuit de débauche ? Tu en as aussi égorgé un ou deux pour t'avoir déçu, pour ne pas avoir été aussi serrés que les hommes l'apprécient ou tu t'es seulement contenté de les fouetter avec la boucle de ta ceinture ?

Quintus pâlit affreusement. Jamais il n'avait entendu Julia parler de la sorte. Ce dégoût, ce mépris, ces mots crus et sales qui lui sortaient de la bouche. Elle l'accusait de dépravation. Elle lui crachait à la figure son aversion pour des comportements qu'elle jugeait intolérables et avilissants.

Quintus n'avait jamais frappé un esclave sans avoir eu une très bonne raison de le faire, jamais insulté une prostituée quand il avait eu recours à ses services, il ne les avait jamais humiliées, jamais battues. Il regarda sa femme. La femme qu'il aimait, avec qui il avait eu un fils, la femme dont le jugement lui importait tant. Oui, il avait baisé des prostituées. Oui, il les avait payées pour qu'elles assouvissent ses désirs d'homme et ses fantasmes de jeune homme. Il avait déshabillé des danseuses ivres, des musiciennes complaisantes. Il les avait prises sur des divans ou sur des tables, à même le sol. Ses amis avaient ri et il avait ri quand leur tour était venu. Il n'avait pas de goût pour les garçons, mais il eût menti s'il eût juré que jamais, il n'en avait sodomisé. Il avait essayé, encouragé par un ami. Mis au défi de prouver sa virilité. Avait-il fauté ? S'était-il vautré complaisamment dans la débauche ? S'était-il comporté comme un débauché ? Avait-il enfreint les lois ? Le droit ? Peut-être. Dans sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait pourtant rien eu de dissolue. Quintus ne se sentait pas d'attraits particuliers pour les soirées et il n'avait rien fait que ces concitoyens n'eussent fait.

Depuis longtemps il s'était assagi, si bien même qu'il eût été un jour un mauvais garçon. Il s'était consacré à sa passion pour les lois, à l'étude, à la lecture. Il n'avait pas dilapidé les biens que son père lui avait légués à sa mort. Les femmes, esclaves ou libres ne s'étaient pas multipliés dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais forcé quelqu'un à satisfaire ses désirs. Il préférait en général faire appel à des professionnelles et n'avait jamais joué de ses droits de maître sur ses esclaves. Il fuyait les invitations à la licence et prenait congé avant que l'ivresse ne le prît quand il se rendait à une soirée. On le moquait gentiment de ses mœurs trop sages et ce, déjà bien avant qu'il ne rencontrât Julia et qu'on lui reprochât l'amour qu'il vouait à sa femme. Il n'était ni prude, ni triste, ni honteux de ses désirs. Il vivait sainement ceux-ci. Enfin, il le croyait avant que Julia ne vînt lui parler et qu'elle ne l'accable de sa colère et de son dégoût.

Julia le jugeait pour cela ? Pour ses frasques somme toute banales de jeune homme ? Il lui accordait l'impudeur de certains comportements, mais... mais... Avait-elle adhéré sans qu'il le sache à quelque secte puritaine qui proscrivait l'acte sexuel, la boisson, les plaisirs sous toutes ses formes ? Julia ne lui avait pourtant jamais semblé opposée aux plaisirs. Elle aimait la bonne chair et les bons vins, et il avait trouvé entre ses bras une amante douce et inventive, terriblement sensuelle et troublante.

— Je ne suis pas chrétien, Julia. Je... Pourquoi... ? Qu'est-ce que...

Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Julia ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de se justifier, de trouver d'autres excuses, de... Elle était sortie et il ne l'avait pas revue. Elle s'était rendue à la soirée du propréteur sans s'inquiéter de lui ni de comment il s'y rendrait.

.

* * *

.

Julia n'avait pas daigné remarquer l'arrivée de Quintus. Sextus Baebius avait salué le jurisconsulte, ses amis s'étaient empressés auprès de lui. Julia ne s'était pas retournée. Il n'osa pas l'approcher. Quelques convives leur jetèrent à tour de rôle des regards curieux et interrogateurs. Le couple ne se collait pas lors de leurs sorties publiques, ils dînaient très rarement installés côte à côte et les étrangers doutaient toujours de la véracité des assertions qui les décrivaient ridiculement et pathétiquement amoureux. Dans leur for intérieur, ils les taxaient de ragots, de médisances et de… jusqu'au moment où on leur faisait remarquer l'intensité de leurs regards, leurs sourires complices. Récurrents. Heureux. Qu'ils saisissent, au moment où les deux époux se retrouvaient, leurs paroles. Qu'ils fussent témoins de leurs échanges.

Quintus arborait une mine compassée. Julia enjouée et bavarde semblait néanmoins préoccupée et deux rides profondes se dessinaient entre ses sourcils. Elle n'avait salué l'arrivée de son mari ni par un sourire ni par un signe de tête.

— … c'est ainsi que Thalès de Millet voyait les choses, mais sans rire ! Au temps de...

L'orateur s'interrompit.

— Quintus ?! Tu m'écoutes ou tu rêves ?

 _—_ Ah, euh, je t'écoute, je t'écoute.

 _—_ Tu te moques, Quintus ! Tu n'écoutes rien du tout ! Tu réponds à côté et tu pousses seulement de vagues meuglements quand tu veux faire croire que tu suis la conversation.

 _—_ Je suis désolé.

 _—_ Ton fils se porte bien ?

 _—_ Oui, grâces en soient rendues aux dieux.

 _—_ Quintus s'est peut-être montré folâtre, suggéra un ami qui participait à leur conversation.

Quintus lui jeta un regard courroucé.

— Oh... Quintus, s'alarma son ami. Tout doux...

 _—_ Marcus, tu es parfois stupide, lui reprocha vertement Quintus.

 _—_ Ton fils se porte comme un charme, tes affaires sont florissantes, ta réputation est sans tâche, ta maison prospère, énuméra Marcus. Il ne reste plus que ta charmante et si jolie femme pour te rendre d'une humeur si chagrine.

 _—_ Non, reprit l'orateur. Je ne puis croire que quoi que ce soit oppose Quintus à sa chère Julia !

 _—_ Je parierais moi, rétorqua Marcus. Que Julia reproche quelques frasques à son cher Quintus Pulvillus.

 _—_ Pff... souffla le jurisconsulte.

 _—_ Allez, Quintus, nous sommes amis depuis quand ? Depuis le sein que nous tétions encore si j'en crois ma mémoire.

 _—_ Julia s'inquiète pour sa sœur, expliqua Quintus.

.

La disparition de la jeune sœur de Julia n'était pas la cause du froid qui régnait entre lui et sa femme. Il mentait. Un demi-mensonge, cependant. L' _ _Artémisia__ avait abordé Patara le 23 juillet dernier. Le mois d'août touchait bientôt à sa fin et Julia n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle de sa sœur. Aucune rumeur ne circulait à propos de deux jeunes femmes naufragées, d'un lembos dérivant sans voile et sans équipage, frappé par quelque terrible malédiction. Le nom de Gaïa Metella n'avait pas une seule fois été prononcé. Dans aucun port.

La présence des gladiateurs au Grand Domaine avait alimenté les conversations, mais elle ne provoqua pas autant de commentaires que quand on sut que la jeune Marcia Atilia avait refait surface. Qu'elle était arrivée sur le navire qui avait accueilli les gladiateurs comme passagers. Que les gladiateurs appartenaient au ludus de Sidé, qu'ils étaient ceux, celles surtout, qui avaient offert un si beau spectacle d'abord, lors du munus offert par le propréteur l'année précédente puis, lors du munus offert, celui-ci, par le procurateur de Lycie à l'Automne. On se souvenait de la petite thrace insolente. De son retour quand elle avait été appairée à une grande mirmillon et qu'elles avaient quitté le sable accrochées l'une à l'autre, épuisées par leur combat et incapables de se mouvoir sans aide.

La petite thrace que la jeune sœur de Julia Metella Valeria, Gaïa Metella l'Alexandrine, avait louée pour dix jours.

Un scandale !

Un scandale pourtant moins croustillant et terrible que celui qu'avait déclenché la fille de l'honorable tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens quand le bruit courut qu'elle s'était compromise avec un laniste et qu'elle avait signé un contrat d'auctorata. N'avait-on jamais vu cela ? Une vertueuse fille de chevalier s'était vendue à l'infamie comme une misérable brute avide d'argent et de gloire, ou comme ces parfaits imbéciles qui pensaient que la gladiature les sauverait de la ruine. Julia avait protégé Marcia, son nom circulait encore sur le port, sur les marchés et sur le forum. Sa déchéance alimentait les conversations publiques et privées. Patara, la Lycie-Pamphylie et les provinces adjacentes, commentaient abondamment toutes ces nouvelles.

Le navarque Lucius Trebellius Flavius avait gentiment proposé son aide à Julia et il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que la moindre information qui pût concerner sa jeune sœur lui fût rapportée. Il avait interrogé le capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__ et envoyé des tablettes dans tous les ports où il avait des contacts. Rien ne lui fût rapporté. Pas plus à lui, qu'à Julia ou à quiconque d'autre.

Gaïa et la gladiatrice avaient disparu.

L'espérance de Julia ne s'était pas éteinte, mais l'ignorance et le silence pesaient sur son cœur. Et Quintus ne savait comment ranimer la flamme qu'il sentait parfois vaciller. Il priait pour qu'un matin, des cris annoncent que Gaïa était revenue et que Julia apparaisse, avec ces yeux brillants et ce petit sourire en coin qui s'agrandissait soudain quand elle retrouvait sa jeune sœur.

— Sa sœur ? La grande jeune femme aux si incroyables bijoux qui nous avait honorés de sa présence au moment où Sextus Constans offrait son joli munus ?

 _—_ Lucius, tu es impossible ! s'exclama Marcus. C'est une belle femme et toi, tu n'as retenu d'elle que ses bijoux.

 _—_ Contrairement à la beauté féminine, aussi bien que masculine, répliqua Lucius. Les bijoux ont cette supériorité de ne jamais voir leur beauté se faner. Le navire qui a été arraisonné par des pirates lui appartient, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Tu es stupide, Lucius, souffla Marcus. Gaïa Metella se trouvait à bord au moment de l'attaque.

 _—_ Ah ? Euh... Elle a été enlevée ?

 _—_ Non, déclara le légat Gaïus Vibullius qui venait de se joindre à la conversation. On dit qu'elle a voulu sauver un homme tombé à l'eau et que la tempête a empêché son équipage de les repêcher.

 _—_ Elle est morte noyée ?! s'exclama une femme sur un ton dramatique.

Lucinia Roscia Vibullia, la femme du légat, une commère invétérée, elle aussi attirée par les noms de Julia et de Marcia Atilia, et des espoirs de révélations excitantes, avait rejoint le groupe.

— Quel malheur ! ajouta-t-elle hypocritement.

Le légat jeta un regard noir à sa femme. Quintus se contint de les chasser et de fuir une conversation qui réveillait ses plus terribles craintes.

— Non, non, la détrompa Marcus. On dit qu'elle a trouvé refuge sur l'un navire pirate.

 _—_ Mais que fait la flotte ? s'indigna la commère. Lucius Trebellius Flavius pouvait se vanter d'avoir, lui et la flotte romaine, sécurisé les voix maritimes. C'est ainsi qu'il lutte contre les pirates ?

 _—_ Le navarque ne peut pas surveiller chaque scrupulum de notre mer, le défendit Quintus.

 _—_ Vous êtes si noble de cœur, Quintus Pulvillus ! s'extasia avec une emphase narquoise, une voix derrière eux.

Aulus Flavius.

La soirée de Quintus menaçait d'être la pire qu'il eût connu de sa vie. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter de la présence du procurateur. Julia avait une dent contre lui. Celui-ci l'insupportait depuis longtemps, mais à présent, son regard se chargeait de haine quand on évoquait son nom devant elle. Quintus avait soupçonné un nouvel assaut du procurateur, une nouvelle tentative de la séduire. Mais elle avait clos le sujet à chacune de ses tentatives par un sec :

— Ne m'importune pas à parler de cet homme.

Julia allait être ravie.

— Elle n'a pas voulu sauver un homme, susurra le procurateur d'un ton fielleux qui laissa envisager le pire à Quintus. Elle a voulu secourir une esclave. Une gladiatrice. Celle qu'elle s'était payée pour son plaisir l'an dernier. La thrace qui avait tenu tête à Sextus Constans. Elle lui a sans doute laissé un impérissable souvenir pour braver ainsi la tempête et les flots. Les gladiateurs ont toujours eu tendance à conduire les plus honnêtes femmes à commettre des folies.

Un silence gêné accueillit ses paroles. Le légat et les amis de Quintus connaissaient cette version de l'histoire, mais aucun n'eût commis l'indélicatesse de l'évoquer devant lui. Cela eût été insulter sa femme. Insulter Julia Metella. Insulter sa jeune sœur.

Insinuer une histoire d'amour entre une femme respectable et un gladiateur, pire une gladiatrice, ne pouvait que jeter l'opprobre sur elle et ses proches. Les femmes qui s'entichaient d'un gladiateur, qui plus est servile, et ruinaient leur famille et leur réputation, faisaient les gorges chaudes de tous les amphithéâtres. D'autant plus que les gladiateurs se rengorgeaient vulgairement de leur bonne fortune et n'hésitaient pas à fabuler ou à se vanter de conquêtes qui souvent, on le savait très bien, ne consistaient qu'à échanger des regards énamourés et à recevoir des cadeaux. Mais les rumeurs couraient sur l'existence de passions déchaînées et d'étreintes forcenées. On trouvait toujours des exemples à donner, des preuves, des enfants qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à un grand champion de l'arène. Les amours proscrites entre aristocrates et gladiateurs excitaient les fantasmes dans toutes les strates de la société, du plus misérable bouge au palais impérial.

Aulus Flavius salua courtoisement. Le légat saisi par l'injure lancée à la face d'un homme aussi placide et honnête que l'était Quintus Valerius Pulvillus, oublia de retourner la politesse. Dieux ! Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le si prudent Aulus Flavius ?

Lucinia Vibullia s'éclipsa. Quelles nouvelles ! Quel scandale ! Son regard glissa sur Julia Metella qui conversait avec la maîtresse de maison Fausta Baebia. Son pas ralentit. Elle s'arrêta. Tourna la tête vers Quintus Pulvillus. Un homme respectable et respecté, marié à une femme influente et puissante. Lucinia profitait de la charge de son mari nommé légat auprès du propréteur, mais elle ne possédait pas et ne posséderait jamais l'aura de Julia Metella Valeria, et son mari Gaïus Vibullius respectait profondément les avis et les conseils de Quintus Valerius.

Quintus Valerius Pulvillus et Julia Metella Valeria.

Médire sur leur amour, le tourner en ridicule, n'exposait pas ceux qui se livraient à ce petit jeu à des représailles ou au courroux des deux époux. Leurs amis se moquaient ouvertement devant eux de ce qu'ils considéraient comme une véritable faiblesse d'esprit.

Julia opposait son rire aux critiques et aux plaisanteries, Quintus grommelait qu'il se moquait d'être faible et qu'il souhaitait même à tout le monde d'être aussi faible que lui. Julia comme Quintus mesuraient très exactement ce que leur amour affiché avait de ridicule dans la société. Mais après tout, ce n'était que, parce que Titus avait revêtu la toge impériale qu'il avait chassé Bérénice de Rome. Quintus n'était pas l'Empereur et Julia bien qu'ayant grandie à Alexandrie n'avait rien d'une princesse orientale. C'était une chose de se moquer plus ou moins gentiment de Julia, une autre de colporter des rumeurs infamantes sur Gaïa Metella.

S'attaquer à la sœur de Julia Metella promettait de ne pas recueillir avec autant de bonhomie le rire de la jeune femme. Une bonne histoire valait-elle le risque de s'attirer son ressentiment ? De s'en faire une ennemie ? Julia connaissait trop de monde, son influence était trop grande. On se vantait d'être son amie, de son attention, de sa présence chez soi. Jamais personne ne s'était jamais vanté d'être son ennemi. Il n'y avait aucun bénéfice à en retirer. Le procurateur était bien fou de lui déplaire. Lucinia ravala sa propension à clabauder.

Elle remarqua qu'Aulus Flavius s'approchait sans façon de Julia Metella, et animée par la curiosité, mais plus encore, par la considération qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme et l'espoir de lui être agréable, elle décida d'aller la soutenir de sa présence.

.

Julia n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'arrivée du procurateur, l'expression de Quintus quand il l'avait saluée. L'expression désolée, scandalisée, du légat Gaïus Vibullius et de ses deux amis, Marcus et Lucius. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de Lucinia Roscia. Lucinia Roscia qui aimait tant les ragots. Qu'avait bien pu leur dire Aulus Flavius ?

Cet assassin.

Le procurateur vint se dresser debout devant les deux jeune femmes. Très près. Fausta Baebia s'en trouva incommodée et leva la tête vers l'insolent.

— Aulus ! le morigéna-t-elle. Est-ce une façon de se ainsi tenir debout devant nous sans même nous saluer ?

 _—_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, Fausta. Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, mais vous voyant engagées dans une discussion, je m'en serais voulu de l'interrompre.

 _—_ Vous agissez pourtant grossièrement, on aurait pu penser que vous ne cherchiez qu'à surprendre nos paroles et nos secrets, déclara Julia d'un ton glacial.

Fausta se retourna vers elle, surprise de l'insulte qui sourdait. Aulus sourit mielleusement. Fausta fronça les sourcils. L'antagonisme qui existait entre celle qu'elle se targuait d'appeler son amie et le procurateur suintait de toute part. Elle bougea inconfortablement sur son siège. Elle aimait sincèrement Julia Metella, mais son mari l'avait mise en garde de ne jamais froisser le procurateur. Sextus s'en méfiait et le craignait. Il s'en méfiait parce qu'il le pensait malhonnête, sans scrupules et qu'il soupçonnait son centurion Claudius Silus d'exécuter pour lui ses basses besognes. Il le craignait pour ces mêmes raisons et le fait qu'Aulus Flavius n'avait jamais caché qu'il avait été un familier de l'Empereur Vespasien et un compagnon d'arme et certainement de débauche de son fils Titus. Titus, le fils de Vespasien. Titus qui lui avait succédé à la tête de l'Empire. Sextus n'était qu'un petit chevalier, habile et intelligent certes, mais dénué d'amitiés aussi prestigieuses. La jeune femme n'avait pas les raisons de le détester qu'avait Julia, mais si elle venait à fréquenter le procurateur plus souvent, elle ne se doutait pas d'éprouver pour lui l'aversion que lui vouait Julia Metella.

— Oh ! Dissimuleriez-vous, Julia, d'aussi horribles secrets qu'ils ne pourraient sans dommage tomber dans mon oreille ? demanda Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Les femmes ont toujours partagé des secrets que des hommes ne sauraient entendre sans se moquer, Aulus, répondit Fausta d'un ton léger.

 _—_ Malgré son statut de maîtresse des élégances, je doute que Julia ait à cacher quelques affreux secrets de beauté. Sa grâce naturelle n'a pas besoin d'artifices, sourit-il.

Julia ne releva pas la galanterie. Fausta en saisit le prétexte pour orienter vers un autre sujet, une conversation qui lui semblait dangereusement mal engagée.

— Vous êtes un charmeur, Aulus, dit-elle plaisamment. Mais Julia et moi sommes malheureusement mariées. Julia, pour des raisons connues de tous, n'envisage pas le divorce et je serais, de mon côté, bien stupide d'abandonner Sextus et nos deux beaux enfants. Mais voyez autour vous... Nombre de jeunes filles seraient ravies de recevoir vos compliments et de combler vos attentes. N'envisagez-vous point d'avoir un héritier ?

 _—_ Quitte à choisir, je préférerais une jeune fille issue de la bonne société, sourit le procurateur.

Fausta frémit sous l'insulte, mais un sourire charmant, quoique quelque peu crispé, s'étendit sur son visage.

— Mettriez-vous en doute la vertu des jeunes filles de la province, Aulus ?

 _—_ Peut-être sont-elles justement par trop vertueuses pour lui, persifla Julia.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas... dit pensivement Aulus. Parfois, les jeunes filles d'ici... N'avez-vous pas été désagréablement surprise par Marcia Atilia ? Une fille de chevalier qui se compromet dans l'arène ? Quelle déchéance ! Quel malheur ! Kaeso Atilius Valens a dû se retourner dans sa tombe.

 _—_ Vous étiez pourtant prêt à l'épouser, rétorqua Julia d'une voix neutre.

Fausta écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lucinia qui les avait rejoints, ouvrit une fois de plus la bouche sous le coup de cette nouvelle révélation.

— Vous vouliez épouser Marcia Atilia ?! s'écria-t-elle stupéfaite.

 _—_ Je voulais lui éviter de tomber entre les mains d'un tuteur malhonnête.

 _—_ Quelle délicate attention, siffla Julia.

Elle bouillait intérieurement d'une rage qu'elle peinait à contenir.

— Marcia s'est retrouvée seule et sans soutien quand son père a été officiellement déclaré mort, expliqua le procurateur. Je n'ai été guidé que par de vertueuses intentions à l'égard d'un homme mort au service de Rome, et de sa fille.

Il vrilla son regard sur Julia. La jeune femme flairait le piège. Si elle laissait libre cours à sa colère, à sa véritable colère, il la soupçonnerait de trop en savoir. Elle mettrait Quintus, et surtout Gaïus, en danger. Mais comment exprimer sa contrariété légitime à ne pas avoir été présente quand Marcia avait eu tant besoin d'elle sans exploser de rage ? Si elle paraissait indifférente, cela semblerait suspect au procurateur. Si elle se laissait aller à la colère, le résultat ne serait pas plus heureux.

Trois éléments se combinèrent pour la sauver.

Une main se glissa d'abord dans la sienne. Fausta Baebia. La femme du propréteur n'appréciait pas le discours d'Aulus, encore moins qu'il évoquât la conduite scandaleuse de la jeune Marcia Atilia. Elle avait toujours trouvé la jeune fille amusante. Marcia l'avait charmée comme tant d'autres par sa grâce juvénile, son enthousiasme et son éducation. Elle savait aussi l'affection que lui vouait Julia. La jeune femme était absente quand on avait appris la mort de Kaeso Valens. Marcia n'aurait pas eu besoin de protection si Julia avait été présente. Fausta était persuadée que Quintus Valerius lui aurait offert de devenir son tuteur légal. Marcia n'aurait ainsi jamais eu à recevoir la proposition du procurateur, il n'eut d'ailleurs pas osé. Il avait profité de l'absence des Valerius. Fausta se demanda soudain si le choix de la jeune Marcia n'avait pas été dicté par cette demande en mariage. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle sentait Julia tendue, elle sentait sa peine et sa colère, et elle ne put s'empêcher, par son geste de lui prendre la main et de la serrer amicalement, de lui témoigner son soutien et son affection.

Ensuite, Lucinia prit la parole :

— C'est difficile pour une jeune fille d'épouser, sans soutien de la part de sa famille, un homme qu'elle connaît à peine, dit-elle avec passion. Marcia avait quoi ? Quinze ans ? Elle a dû se sentir perdue, s'affoler. Sans père, sans famille, sans amis. J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a promise à Gaïus ! Si ma famille ne m'avait pas entourée, je crois que je me serais enfuie ! Mon destin n'aurait peut-être pas été meilleur que celui que Marcia s'est choisi.

Aulus Flavius la regarda avec mépris. Julia lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Lucinia venait d'excuser Marcia, de faire entendre que la jeune fille avait fait un choix et qu'elle approuvait ce choix. De sous‑entendre qu'elle la respectait pour cela. Son intervention, qu'on aurait pu croire niaise et innocente, dévoilait aussi une expérience que partageaient beaucoup de jeunes filles mariées à des hommes mûrs. Des jeunes filles innocentes qui se retrouvaient du jour au lendemain sous la coupe d'un homme de quinze à vingt ans leur aîné, si ce n'était pas déjà un vieillard.

Et puis, entre Lucinia et Aulus, se dressa Quintus. Julia lui en voulait pour ses aveux, pour son inconscience d'homme sûr de son droit et de ses privilèges. Pour son absence de compassion, pour son ignorance, son indifférence. Quintus n'avait pourtant rien d'un débauché ou d'un pervers. C'était un homme respectueux et généreux, un homme honnête et attentionné. Envers son fils, envers elle, envers ses amis, envers sa familia. Personne n'avait fui Bois Vert, tous ses gens étaient restés, qu'ils fussent nés libres ou esclaves, qu'ils l'eussent été ou pas. Ils étaient restés pour lui. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais forcé une femme ou un homme, qu'ils n'avaient pas profité, comme il en avait le droit, de son statut de maître pour coucher ses esclaves dans son lit. Il avait, comme l'usage le voulait sans y voir la moindre atteinte aux vertus, usé de professionnelles. Julia se savait injuste, n'avait-elle pas elle-même des esclaves dévoués à son service ? Parfois, le monde lui pesait. Plus particulièrement en ce moment : Gaïa, les manœuvres mortelles d'Aulus Flavius, son amour pour Gaïus.

Gaïa lui manquait. Elle seule aurait compris sa colère. Gaïa comprenait sans que Julia n'eût besoin de se justifier ou de s'excuser. Elle ne lui reprochait jamais ses humeurs sombres et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y remédier. Même ruiner sa réputation en louant au vu et au su de tous une gladiatrice. Julia n'avait eu qu'à lui demander pour que Gaïa s'exécutât. Sans restrictions, sans questions superflues. Avec amour et délicatesse. Ce soir-là, elle avait même été au-delà du désir de Julia. Elle avait sauvé Aeshma comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé, et dans la foulée, elle avait aussi sûrement sauvé Atalante.

— De généreuses attentions, Aulus, qui n'étaient pas étrangères à l'âge et la beauté de Marcia, persifla Julia. À ses yeux, que tout un chacun admire et rêve de posséder.

 _—_ Vous n'étiez pas là, Julia, laissa tomber Aulus Flavius comme une accusation.

 _—_ Alors, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour vous assurer de Marcia Atilia, intervint Quintus. Une vertueuse intention d'offrir sa protection à la jeune Marcia Atilia qui venait de perdre son seul soutien dans la vie, et qui n'avait que faire d'une noce. Je ne crois pas que Marcia, quand elle pensait à me demander d'être son tuteur, comptait que je divorce pour m'épouser ensuite. Le droit romain n'oblige en rien un tuteur à être le père ou le mari d'une femme.

Quintus Pulvillus ne jouait pas de son seul savoir et de sa seule intelligence quand il désirait captiver son auditoire. Il avait travaillé sa voix. Il savait la poser, la rendre puissante et claire. Y mettre le ton. Sa voix porta bien au-delà du petit cercle formé par lui-même, Julia, Fausta, Lucinia et le procurateur. Les conversations se turent et les têtes se tournèrent. Sa première phrase, le nom de la jeune fille que tout le monde connaissait, avaient suffi à capter l'attention des convives qui écoutèrent la suite avec une grande attention.

— Mes intentions louables n'avaient pour objectif que de lui garantir un avenir, se défendit péremptoirement Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Il ne me semble pas alors que Marcia Atilia l'ait envisagé radieux. Aurait-elle choisi la gladiature sans cela ?

Marcia avait raconté son entrevue avec Claudius Silus. Cette gamine n'avait aucune pudeur, pensa aigrement le procurateur.

— Je ne regrette pas qu'elle ait refusé ma proposition, lâcha-t-il venimeusement. Qu'aurait-elle apporté à ma maison si elle a, de son plein gré, choisi l'infamie plutôt que l'honorabilité d'un mariage ?

 _—_ Fou est celui qui pense qu'une femme puisse se montrer pleine de sagesse, déclara amusé le propréteur qui, voyant sa femme engagée dans une querelle qui dressait face à face, deux des personnes les plus influentes de la Province, s'était empressé de la rejoindre. Marcia était une impétueuse jeune fille, elle excellait aux maniements des armes et montait très bien à cheval. Quoi d'étonnant que, dans un moment d'égarement, elle ait commis la folie de se faire gladiatrice ? Une regrettable décision qui n'empêchera sans doute pas qu'elle se marie. Les contrats d'auctoratus n'excèdent jamais cinq ans. Si quelques coups malheureux ne l'ont pas estropiée ou défigurée, je suis sûr que nombre de prétendants frapperont à sa porte dès qu'elle aura recouvert sa liberté. Le récit d'Atalante nous apporte la preuve qu'une guerrière ne décourage pas les prétendants.

 _—_ Atalante n'a pas été touchée par l'infamie, répliqua Aulus.

 _—_ Pff ! grogna Quintus en balayant l'air devant lui avec sa main. Qu'est-ce que l'infamie pour une femme ? Les femmes ont-elles le droit, aussi vertueuses qu'elles soient, de briguer des charges officielles ? D'entrer au sénat ? D'occuper vos fonctions, procurateur ? Marcia n'a renoncé à aucun droit en rejoignant la gladiature. Par contre, elle en ressortira certainement riche et auréolée de gloire. On dit qu'elle excelle dans son armatura.

Si Fausta ne lui avait pas tenu la main, Julia se serait levée pour embrasser Quintus et le serrer passionnément dans ses bras. Aulus Flavius ouvrit la bouche, mais la conversation lui avait échappé. Lucinia demanda des précisions sur l'armatura de Marcia à Quintus, un homme jura tout haut que le jurisconsulte avait fichtrement raison de dire que les femmes n'avaient aucun droit et que, légalement, toute cette histoire de déchéance sociale, ne pouvait en aucun cas atteindre ni même porter préjudice au tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens et que, c'était précisément cette absence de droits qui faisait qu'à Rome, les femmes ne se gênaient en rien pour se conduire de façon scandaleuse. Une femme s'indigna que ces histoires de tutelles fussent si contraignantes et son voisin lui répliqua que la sienne ne devait pas l'être tant que cela. La femme rit et les conversations s'orientèrent dans diverses directions.

Les uns se lancèrent dans un débat passionné et usé jusqu'à la corde, sur les mérites comparés des différentes armaturas, d'autres évoquèrent respectueusement la mémoire de Kaeso Valens dont on avait toujours loué l'intégrité et le travail, et des conversations plus joyeuses s'engagèrent sur le droit des femmes et tournèrent à la joute oratoire entre les partisans de _Plus de droits aux femmes_ et les partisans de _Tout est bien comme cela_. L'enjeu n'avait rien de sérieux, mais les orateurs invitèrent Quintus à leur servir d'arbitre. Quintus s'excusa auprès de Sextus Constans, Lucinia, Fausta et Julia, et s'en fut apporter ses lumières de jurisconsulte et d'orateur à ceux qui l'appelaient maintenant à grand renfort de cris. Fausta prétexta un important secret de femme pour soustraire Julia à la présence d'Aulus Flavius et la pressa de la suivre à l'étage. Elle la conduisit dans sa chambre, ouvrit des coffrets à bijoux et sollicita son avis sur ce qu'il serait décent d'offrir à sa jeune nièce dont elle recevrait bientôt la visite. Julia la conseilla avec finesse et Fausta la remercia chaleureusement.

— Fausta, c'est à moi de te remercier bien que j'aie un peu honte de l'avouer, lui dit Julia.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius est parfois insupportable, répliqua Fausta. Je n'ai pas apprécié sa conversation. Il s'est montré blessant et très grossier envers toi, Julia. Envers moi aussi. Et qu'avait-il besoin d'évoquer Marcia Atilia ?! S'il a de la bile à déverser, qu'il la garde pour ses fins de soirée ! Sextus a prévu de prolonger la soirée pour ceux qui le souhaitaient. Je n'aime pas trop cette propension à considérer l'ivresse comme un divertissement et à se montrer complaisant pour mieux plaire. J'aime cependant les banquets. Recevoir. Et le procurateur...

 _—_ Ne te gâchera pas ton plaisir, Fausta. S'il n'est pas déjà parti, il ne manquera pas de se montrer discret.

 _—_ Il est vrai qu'il n'eût pas dû t'agresser parce qu'il n'est que très rarement sorti vainqueur d'une passe d'armes contre toi, et ce soir... Quintus Pulvillus t'a heureusement soufflé la victoire.

Fausta s'esclaffa.

— Quintus n'a peur de rien ! continua-t-elle. Pour peu, il aurait traité Aulus de vieux faune concupiscent ! Pourquoi Aulus se montre-t-il si insultant à ton égard, Julia ?

 _—_ Le dépit.

 _—_ Mmm, il est bien mesquin le faune qui s'émeut qu'une nymphe fuie sa laideur.

 _—_ Peut-être a-t-il en lui du sang de centaure, suggéra Julia.

 _—_ Oh, Julia ! Les centaures sont si violents ! La réputation d'Aulus n'est pas toujours des plus respectable, mais quand même !

Oh, que si, Fausta, pensa Julia. Oh que si ! Le centaure convenait parfaitement au procurateur, c'était peut‑être même ne pas faire honneur aux centaures que de comparer Aulus Flavius à un centaure. Julia l'aurait quant à elle qualifié de chien sauvage. De serpent.

Des preuves, il lui fallait réunir des preuves et faire tomber la tête du procurateur. Julia voulait savoir, et si justice ne pouvait être obtenue, elle la rendrait elle-même à ceux qui la méritaient : Kaeso Valens, Marcia, les légionnaires assassinés, tous ces gens massacrés à Bois Vert, les morts de Gerasa

.

Aulus Flavius méditait sur son altercation avec Julia. Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, sinon une juste contrariété. Marcia lui avait visiblement raconté la visite de Silus. Le centurion n'avait pas fait preuve de subtilité à cette occasion, il avait menacée Marcia et la jeune fille s'en était plainte auprès de Julia. Mais Julia en savait-elle plus ? Rien ne permettait de l'affirmer. Peut-être était-il temps de fouiller dans le passé de Julia Metella. De rassembler autant d'éléments que possible. Son fils servirait d'ultime levier si un jour, leurs petites escarmouches prenaient un tour plus violent.

.

* * *

.

La colonnade s'étendait, immense, témoignant de la richesse de la ville et de son commerce florissant. Elle partait de la côte et remontait lentement vers le forum, encadrant une large avenue bouillonnante de vie.

Gaïa marchait, à l'abri du soleil, aux côtés d'Andréas. Elle n'avait pas souhaité faire escale avant d'atteindre Patara, mais l' _ _Artémisia__ devait répondre à des engagements qu'il lui était difficile d'ignorer. Violer des accords, exposait à ruiner des années d'efforts et de négociations. Si le navire lui appartenait, et si les accords étaient scellés en son nom, d'autres qu'elle y engageaient leur réputation : ses capitaines, ses commis, ses intendants, ses clients. Andréas et le capitaine lui avaient affirmé que certaines escales pouvaient être ignorées, mais pas celle prévue à Tyr. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à Sidon ni à Byblos. Les marchandises qui devaient y être embarquées attendraient et celles qui devaient être livrées le seraient par voie de terre à partir de Tyr. Gaïa avait proposé à Andréas de se charger elle-même des négociations et de trouver des convoyeurs. Sa présence accélérerait la résolution de tous les problèmes qui pourraient se poser. Gaïa connaissait beaucoup de monde, elle était aussi respectée et appréciée, pour sa grande probité et son aisance à négocier.

Elle avait demandé sans détour ni fioriture à Aeshma de l'accompagner. Comme garde du corps.

— Tu es gladiatrice, Antiochus est resté à Patara auprès de Julia, je n'aime pas avoir à me garder des importuns ou des voleurs. Être accompagnée d'un garde du corps, me permet de ne pas m'inquiéter de ma sécurité ni de celle de ceux qui m'accompagnent et de m'imposer physiquement. Tu seras parfaite. D'autant plus parfaite que tu es une femme et que tu es... Mmm... jolie.

Gaïa arborait un sourire réjoui. Aeshma resta de glace.

— Bon, Aeshma, Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, mais accepterais-tu cette charge ?

 _—_ Évidemment, répondit Aeshma en haussant les épaules.

 _—_ Parfait, parfait, s'enthousiasma Gaïa. Il faut que nous soignions ton apparence pour que les gens ne se leurrent pas sur ta fonction auprès de moi. Tu as des idées ?

 _—_ Si vous êtes prête à tout, domina. J'en ai.

 _—_ Je suis toujours prête à tout avec toi, Aeshma, lui rétorqua Gaïa en levant un sourcil provocateur. Et si tu exprimes des besoins trop spécifiques, j'enverrai Andréas chercher ce qu'il te faut avant de débarquer. Je ne veux pas manquer notre entrée !

 _—_ Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, domina. J'ai une tunique, ma ceinture, un pugio, il me faudrait un bandeau pour les cheveux, un glaive et des caligaes. Je voudrais aussi de la teinture bleue pour la peau.

 _—_ De la teinture bleue ?

 _—_ Oui, pour qu'on m'identifie à une guerrière. Les peuples du nord arborent des tatouages et en Bretagne, les guerriers ont l'habitude de s'orner de peintures quand ils partent en guerre. Certains gladiateurs de ma familia se peignent ainsi le visage avant un combat. Ils m'ont expliqué que ces peintures servaient de protection contre les blessures et le mauvais sort, mais aussi à effrayer les ennemis. Seuls les rétiaires n'ont pas le droit de se grimer sinon pour se protéger les yeux de la réverbération du soleil.

 _—_ Comme Atalante et Marcia avec le khôl ? la coupa Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, et pour les autres, ils sont casqués, donc l'effet sur les adversaires est plutôt nul.

 _—_ Tu utilises ces teintures quand tu vas te battre ?

 _—_ Je ne suis pas Bretonne, domina. Leurs significations n'ont aucun sens pour moi.

 _—_ Oui, mais si elle protège leur porteur ?

 _—_ Je ne crois pas aux pouvoirs des amulettes, des potions ou des prières. Sur le sable, on est seul. Il faut juste se garder des poisons.

 _—_ Des poisons ?!

 _—_ Ouais, ça arrive. Il n'y a pas qu'aux dés qu'on rencontre des tricheurs.

 _—_ Je peux te fournir le bandeau, Aeshma. Pour le glaive, il doit y en avoir sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , mais s'ils ne te conviennent pas, je t'en ferai acheter un par Andréas. Pour les caligaes... Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pensé à t'en racheter à Alexandrie. Tu as laissé les tiennes sur le lembos et elles ont sombré avec lui. Elles étaient à toi ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu te les étais fait faire sur mesure ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Gaïa se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la bouche, se reprochant sa distraction et son impardonnable oubli.

— Je m'en referai faire d'autres, domina, une paire basique m'ira parfaitement. Je veux seulement des chaussures de soldats.

 _—_ Je te donnerai de quoi t'en payer une paire de neuves.

 _—_ D'accord, mais vous garderez les autres...

 _—_ Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

 _—_ On a toujours besoin d'une paire de chaussures solide, domina. Si vous aviez été chaussée de caligaes à Darnis, vous n'auriez pas tant souffert des pieds.

 _—_ Il m'arrive rarement de marcher des milles sur d'inhospitalières routes, Aeshma.

 _—_ N'empêche, insista la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ On ne sait jamais ?

 _—_ Exactement.

 _—_ Pour la peinture corporelle... Je ne sais pas ce qu'Andréas pourra trouver à Tyr. Et je n'ai pas embarqué de bleu égyptien à bord. Tu la veux vraiment bleue ?

 _—_ Non, pas spécialement, je veux seulement qu'elle se voie.

 _—_ Tu veux avoir l'air d'une barbare ?

 _—_ Je veux impressionner, domina. Les barbares impressionnent les Grecs et les Romains.

 _—_ C'est vrai.

 _—_ Je suis une femme, je suis petite, je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne à la légère. Je veux qu'on me remarque.

 _—_ Mmm, un pigment rouge, ça t'irait ? Je pense que ce sera plus facile à trouver. Ils produisent de la pourpre à Tyr.

 _—_ On peut obtenir du bleu à partir du charbon issu de ceps de vigne, ça doit se trouver aussi. Je peux vous donner une liste d'ingrédients, domina. Je connais une recette, ce n'est pas très compliqué à réaliser. Et pour la couleur, du moment qu'elle se remarque...

 _—_ Prends une tablette vierge sur la table et écris ce dont tu as besoin.

.

Gaïa s'attarda sur la foule qui l'entourait. Les regards. Surpris, anxieux. Aeshma tenait parfaitement son rôle. Trois marins ouvraient la marche, Aeshma assurait ses arrières. Elle avait demandé à Gaïa de sélectionner des hommes capables de se défendre, Gaïa l'avait renvoyée au capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__.

Il avait mis à leur disposition son second Erys et deux marins qui avaient survécu à l'attaque des lembos crétois. Aeshma avait veillé à leur équipement et leur tenue. Elle les avait aussi grimés. Andréas avait trouvé du pigment bleu. Aeshma avait préparé la pâte. Elle avait tâtonné un peu pour arriver à la bonne consistance, mais elle avait souvent aidé Atticus à préparer des onguents et des potions, et elle obtint rapidement ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle ne s'était pas contentée d'appliquer ses peintures sur le visage. Les trois marins portaient des subligaculums blancs retenus par une ceinture d'étoffe pourpre foncée et une étroite ceinture de cuir à laquelle étaient suspendus un pugio et une arme plus longue. Erys portait un sabre recourbé, les deux autres marins respectivement un glaive et une épée plus longue. La jeune Parthe avait usé de ses talents de dessinatrice pour leur tracer sur le corps des motifs non-figuratifs. Des cercles mettaient leurs deltoïdes en valeur et des bracelets leur enserraient les biceps et les avant-bras. Elle avait souligné les côtes du second, devant comme derrière, et l'homme ressemblait à un spectre bleu. Il portait un nœud d'Hercule sur la nuque, et ses cuisses puissantes animaient, quand il marchait, des gaines bleues ajourées de motifs géométriques. Elle avait autant soigné le maquillage des deux autres marins, puis elle s'était occupée d'elle. Elle avait décidé de porter une tunique sans manches. Gaïa lui avait suggéré de ne porter qu'un subligaculum et un strophium. Aeshma possédait une musculature discrète au repos, mais dès qu'elle bougeait, ses muscles secs et puissants se dévoilaient et roulaient sous sa peau. Aeshma lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas scandaliser, seulement impressionner.

— Si tu veux impressionner, Aeshma, fais comme je te dis. Une femme peinte en bleue, à moitié nue, armée et dotée de ta musculature ? Comment faire plus barbare ? Porter une tunique gâcherait tous les effets.

 _—_ Si vous allez dans ce sens, domina...

 _—_ … on retire le strophium ?

 _—_ Oui, on se bat torse-nu dans l'arène. C'est barbare.

 _—_ Mmm, pas seulement barbare...

 _—_ C'est pour cela que vous appréciez tant les gladiatrices, domina ? demanda Aeshma d'une voix égale. Parce que cela satisfait votre goût pour le voyeurisme et l'érotisme ?

 _—_ Aeshma ! s'indigna Gaïa. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

La jeune gladiatrice avait haussé les épaules.

— Je sais très bien que nos combats excitent la libido des spectateurs, domina. Allument leurs désirs. Les femmes n'ont pas trop de problème pour le dissimuler, mais pour les hommes, c'est plus difficile, ils ban...

La jeune Parthe avait croisé le regard de Gaïa, sa tête penchée sur l'épaule, sa moue. Elle avait ravalé la suite de sa phrase. Mais quand elle avait fini de se préparer. Quand la jeune Alexandrine avait fini de lui appliquer de la peinture là où il était difficile à Aeshma de le faire, Gaïa avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et l'avait lentement faite tourner sur elle-même. Elle s'était reculée pour vérifier que tout était parfait et ses yeux s'étaient allumés. Aeshma y avait décelé du désir. Gaïa n'aurait pu y échapper. La gladiatrice n'avait rien exprimé en retour. Elle attendait le verdict.

— Le résultat est... curieux, avait murmuré Gaïa.

Et devant l'air interrogateur d'Aeshma qui appelait à une explication, Gaïa avait déclaré qu'il était difficile de décider en la voyant, s'il fallait fuir terrorisé ou céder aveuglement à l'attirance sauvage qu'elle inspirait.

— Sauvage, domina ? Vraiment ? n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en coin Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, avait rougi Gaïa.

 _—_ Parfait, avait déclaré la jeune Parthe d'un air hautement satisfait.

Elle lui avait tourné le dos pour s'asseoir sur un divan et lacer ses caligaes.

Parfait. Aeshma n'aurait pu mieux dire. La foule ne s'écartait pas à leur approche, elle se fendait. Erys marchait en tête, les deux marins légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Ils formaient une pointe qui ouvrait le chemin de la domina devant elle. Et quand la foule voulait se refermer derrière elle, elle tombait sur Aeshma. Glaive et pugio en main. Regard noir et menaçant fixé partout et ailleurs. Un coup d'arrêt, un prompt retrait.

Gaïa marchait dans une bulle. Antiochus impressionnait par sa stature et sa taille, mais Aeshma et les trois marins inspiraient la peur et le respect. Peut-être un peu trop, mais si Aeshma était restée à son service, si elle avait accepté sa proposition à Alexandrie, elles auraient pu faire des ajustements. Son idée d'en faire son chef de la sécurité et une instructrice était motivé par l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour la petite thrace, mais elle s'avérait plus que pertinente. La présence de la gladiatrice, les instructions qu'elle avait données au trois marins, les avaient proprement galvanisés. Ils marchaient péremptoirement devant Gaïa et celle-ci se demandait où ils avaient ainsi appris à se déplacer de cette manière si souple et si assurée. Aeshma avait transformé les hommes de l' _ _Artémisia__ en guerriers barbares. Gaïa en reine.

Ses habituels contacts restèrent pétrifiés de surprise et répondaient distraitement et par l'affirmative à toutes ses demandes, les yeux braqués sur les marins, mais plus encore sur la petite gladiatrice.

.

Gaïa regagna l' _ _Artémisia__ d'excellente humeur, elle avait contracté de nouveaux accords dont Andréas n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'ils eussent été acceptés et s'avérassent si favorables aux affaires de la domina. Les marins restés à bord de l' _Artémisia_ s'égayèrent à leur retour de l'apparence de leurs camarades et, si Erys en tant que second se montra discret, les deux autres s'esclaffèrent de la peur qu'ils avaient inspirée aux bonnes gens de Tyr. Ceux-ci se vantaient toujours d'avoir résisté aux armées d'Alexandre pendant sept mois, mais si eux et la gladiatrice s'étaient élancés sur eux en hurlant, ils auraient fui comme un tas de lapins affolés. Le capitaine souriait avec bonhomie, sans leur donner tort. Vingt-sept hommes d'équipage, dix gladiateurs et une poignée de gardes avaient repoussé deux cent de pirates. Les vantardises de ses hommes n'étaient pas si infondées qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Gaïa annonça au capitaine qu'elle avait passé un accord avec un aubergiste. Il était prêt céder ses feux aux deux cuisiniers embarqués à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__ , pendant deux heures. Néria fut chargée de partir acheter tout ce qu'il fallait au marché. La jeune fille rougit et s'embarrassa.

— Néria, la tança Gaïa. Je sais que tu as accompagné Rachel faire des achats en Italie, qu'elle t'a formée à marchander et à déjouer les escroqueries. Prends tes responsabilités.

 _—_ Mais, domina…

 _—_ Tu vas préparer une liste avec les cuisiniers et le capitaine. Ensuite, tu partiras au marché escortée de deux aides et de… Aeshma ? l'appela Gaïa. Tu consentirais à escorter Néria au marché ?

 _—_ Je suis à votre disposition, domina. Vous voulez que je me change ?

 _—_ Mmm… réfléchit Gaïa. Tu veux y aller seule ?

 _—_ C'est mieux si nous sommes trois.

 _—_ Tu prends les deux marins que tu as transformés en barbares ? Je pense que le capitaine aimerait récupérer son second.

 _—_ Ce sera parfait, domina.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Mets une tunique. Tu pourras aider Néria. Tu sais négocier, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pas votre talent, domina, mais oui, je me débrouille.

 _—_ Ne prends pas sa place, mais aide-la si tu vois qu'elle est en difficulté. Néria ? Es-tu d'accord pour qu'Aeshma assure ta sécurité et t'aide en cas de problème ?

 _—_ Oh… euh, oh, oui, domina. Ce serait... euh, un grand honneur.

 _—_ Par contre, tu es en charge des achats, Néria. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Aeshma, va t'habiller. Néria, tu sais écrire ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Bien, va voir les cuisiniers, faites votre liste et tu pars tout de suite après. Ils te retrouveront à l'auberge des _Argonautes_. Elle est réputée. Tu loueras en route des porte-faix ou un chariot. Passe me voir avant de partir, je te donnerai de quoi payer tes achats et je superviserai votre liste.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Andréas, tu viens avec moi, nous avons du travail.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Capitaine, l'appela Gaïa en sortant sur le pont.

L'homme veillait au déchargement des marchandises. Il s'approcha rapidement.

— Domina ?

 _—_ Quand aurez-vous fini de décharger ?

 _—_ Je pense qu'il nous faudra encore deux à trois heures, domina.

 _—_ Nous repartirons demain ?

 _—_ Dès que les vents seront favorables, domina.

 _—_ Tu préviendras l'équipage que je ne veux pas de débordement. Tu leur donneras quartier libre ce soir ?

 _—_ Personne n'est autorisé à débarquer, domina. Les hommes sont tenus comme d'habitude de rester à bord jusqu'à la fin de notre voyage. Ils bénéficieront de quatre jours de relâche à Patara. Domina ? Pourquoi ce dîner ?

 _—_ Il fait beau, je ne vous ai pas remerciés d'avoir sauvé l' _ _Artémisia__ et je crois que nous nous devons aussi d'honorer la mémoire de ceux qui n'ont pas survécu.

Le capitaine hocha gravement la tête.

— Nous sommes vivants, capitaine. Vous comme moi. Et tous, nous avons combattu aux côtés des uns des autres.

 _—_ Vous…

 _—_ Garde cela pour ce soir, le coupa Gaïa. M'autorises-tu à servir du vin ?

 _—_ S'il n'est pas trop fort, oui, domina.

 _—_ Merci capitaine.

 _—_ C'est un honneur de vous servir, domina.

.

Néria volait sur un petit nuage. Les marchands lui parlaient avec une déférence qu'elle pensait réservée aux seuls gens riches et puissants, on lui cédait le passage comme si elle avait été une aristocrate, et la gladiatrice, si elle l'impressionnait, la rassurait et se montrait extrêmement attentionnée. Néria sentait son regard peser sur les gens qui l'approchaient de trop près, sur les marchands qui tentaient de la mettre en difficulté ou espéraient profiter de sa jeunesse pour monter les prix ou lui vendre des produits de basses qualité au prix des mets les plus fins. Aeshma grommelait dans son dos. Le marchand jetait un œil dans sa direction, pâlissait, abandonnait prestement toute velléité de tromper la jeune esclave et s'empressait de proposer aux meilleurs prix, ses meilleurs produits.

— Sois ferme quand tu parles avec eux, lui conseilla Aeshma. Moi, je leur fais peur, mais regarde la domina, elle use d'autres moyens tout aussi efficaces, sinon plus efficaces. Tu es jeune et jolie, tu n'es pas stupide, use de tes talents. Toi seule les connais. Tu as aimé accompagner Rachel en Italie ?

 _—_ Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

 _—_ Si tu aimes quelque chose, ne gâche pas ton plaisir, Néria. Améliore-toi et aie confiance en toi.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ La domina te fait confiance, elle sait juger les gens, ne la déçois pas. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se montre très indulgente avec les gens qui la déçoivent.

 _—_ Non, rit Néria. Pas vraiment. Pour le peu que je la connaisse, elle se montre même très dure.

 _—_ Bon, je suis là. Profites-en pour t'aguerrir sans crainte.

 _—_ Merci, Aeshma.

 _—_ J'ai été novice, grimaça la jeune Parthe. Tu ne risques pas de te retrouver attachée à un palus et de recevoir les verges ou de devoir marcher des kilomètres les chevilles entravées, mais décevoir son maître, je sais ce que c'est. Apprendre aussi. J'ai beaucoup travaillé et je travaille encore beaucoup. Au début, on se trouve un peu nul, mais il faut aller au-delà de ça.

 _—_ Je ne croyais pas les gladiateurs si gentils.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas gentille.

 _—_ Je les croyais brutaux et cruels.

 _—_ Je suis…

 _—_ La domina ne t'aimerait pas si c'était vrai, la coupa Néria.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta. Néria fit trois pas avant de s'en apercevoir. Aeshma arborait une mine fâchée et contrariée. Néria revint sur ses pas.

— Elle ne garde pas les gens brutaux ou cruels à son service, affirma Néria. Elle n'accepte pas qu'on traite mal ses gens aussi. On raconte que… qu'elle a déjà remis en place des gens qui avaient osé se montrer brutaux ou injustes avec ses clients. Je l'ai déjà vue mettre un homme à terre.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? réagit vivement Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, ni ce qui s'était passé, mais l'homme était à ses genoux, elle lui tenait une main et lui gémissait à ses pieds et la suppliait de le lâcher. Je crois qu'elle lui a brisé le poignet.

Une clef qu'avait dû lui enseigner Antiochus.

— Elle t'a déjà mise à genoux ? demanda Néria.

 _—_ Elle m'a déjà placé un poignard à égorger les porcs sous la gorge.

 _—_ Oh ! Qu'avais-tu fait ?

 _—_ Elle trouvait que je lui avais manqué de respect.

 _—_ Ah… fit Néria d'un air dubitatif.

La gladiatrice montrait beaucoup de respect pour la domina, il était évident qu'elle l'estimait et Gaïa Metella la traitait comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas été esclave, n'avait pas été gladiatrice. Leur relation avait interloqué Néria. Elle les avait trouvées très proches l'une de l'autre. Elle connaissait la domina depuis peu de temps, celle-ci se montrait toujours charmante envers ses visiteurs, mais elle ne l'avait vue aussi détendue, aussi naturelle qu'avec une seule personne en dehors de la gladiatrice. Avec sa sœur et dans une moindre mesure avec le mari de celle-ci. Avec personne d'autre. Pourquoi Aeshma serait-elle fâchée que la domina lui accorde son amitié ? Elles avaient combattu ensemble contre les pirates, elles avaient dérivé un mois sur un navire, sans secours. Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un avec qui on a surmonté de telles épreuves ? Peut-être était-ce leur différence de statut qui contrariait la gladiatrice. En tout cas, elle imaginait mal Aeshma manquer de respect à la domina.

— C'était vrai, lui expliqua pourtant Aeshma. En fait, non, j'étais juste fâchée contre une camarade et en colère. On se battait, moi et ma camarade, méchamment. Elle nous a ordonné d'arrêter, ma camarade a tout de suite obtempéré, elle avait baissé sa garde, je l'ai frappée et la domina s'est placée entre nous. Atalante, ma camarade s'est excusée, mais moi... euh... j'avais encore envie de lui taper dessus.

 _—_ C'est avec elle que tu as été condamnée aux fers sur l' _ _Artémisia__ ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu la détestes ?

 _—_ Non, je l'aime bien, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

 _—_ _Alors,_ la domina a bien agi envers toi et ta camarade, dit pensivement Néria.

Aeshma la regarda.

— Elle a soustrait ta camarade à ta colère et elle t'a empêchée de commettre un acte que tu aurais regretter plus tard.

 _—_ Tu sais quoi, Néria ? grommela Aeshma. Je ne vais plus t'aider à partir de maintenant, parce que tu as toi aussi un foutu talents pour embrouiller l'esprit. Alors, au lieu de t'exercer sur moi, tu vas le mettre au service de ta domina.

 _—_ Tu vas me laisser ?! s'affola la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Non, je vais te servir de ce que je suis censée être, de garde du corps et c'est tout.

 _—_ La domina t'a demandé de me venir en aide si je rencontrais des difficultés.

 _—_ Ben, je vois pas comment tu peux rencontrer la moindre difficulté avec des marchands dont le seul but est de te vendre autant de marchandises qu'ils peuvent pour gagner de l'argent. En fin de compte, ils ne dépendent que de ton bon plaisir, si tu ne leur achètes rien, ils ne gagneront rien.

Néria aurait bien serré une fois encore la gladiatrice dans ses bras. Mais son air revêche l'arrêta dans son élan. Aeshma avait l'art de la rendre confiante en l'avenir, en elle-même, dans la terre entière. La jeune Parthe soupira. Néria n'affichait pas une mine moins réjouie qu'un novice quand elle lui faisait un compliment ou qu'il lisait dans ses yeux que sa prestation lui avait plu. S'il n'y avait que les novices en plus.

— Bon, on y va ? grogna-t-elle. Parce que si on traîne encore, on est pas prêt de manger ce soir.

Néria acquiesça et elles se remirent en chemin.

Aeshma tint parole. Elle n'intervint plus. Néria n'eut pas non plus besoin de ses services, galvanisée par le discours que lui avait tenu la gladiatrice, elle s'acquitta parfaitement de sa tâche. La domina l'avait bien jugée et les marins la remercièrent autant que la domina ou les cuisiniers.

Ils la remercièrent parce que, quand ils rendirent grâce à Gaïa pour sa générosité, elle leur renvoya d'abord le compliment pour le courage dont ils avaient fait preuve lors de l'attaque des lembos, elle rendit hommage à leurs camarades disparus, puis les encouragea à remercier, leur capitaine pour lui avoir permis d'organisé ce repas à bord de l' _Artémisia_ , les deux cuisiniers pour la confection des plats et Néria pour leur avoir fourni tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

La jeune esclave rougit de bonheur quand les rudes marins lui rendirent hommage et rappelèrent qu'elle était présente sur l' _ _Artémisia__ quand les pirates avaient attaqué et qu'elle n'avait pas démérité. Qu'elle s'était dévoué aux blessés, qu'elle avait écopé à leurs côtés et contribué à sauvé le navire.

.

Au cours de la soirée, un homme lui offrit un collier de pierreries

— En souvenir, lui dit-il ému. Tu m'as tenu la main et c'est ainsi que tu as empêché ma vie de partir.

Néria se souvenait du marin. Il avait été blessé au cours de l'abordage et elle l'avait soutenu alors qu'il perdait espoir, qu'il sentait que sa vie le quittait et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Le collier était modeste, mais il l'avait choisi avec soin et il était très beau. Néria ne put contenir ses larmes. C'était trop, elle n'avait fait que son devoir, suivi ce que son cœur lui avait soufflé, elle n'avait pas agi différemment des autres femmes présentes, du médecin.

— Accepte, Néria, l'encouragea Gaïa. On ne refuse pas un présent aussi généreux et aussi bien mérité.

Elle avait tendu les mains et le marin lui avait souri.

— Il l'a monté lui-même, lança un marin. Et il a agencé les pierres pour leur beauté et leur vertu.

 _—_ Merci, souffla Néria.

On ne lui avait jamais rien offert et elle ne possédait aucun bijou. Aeshma leva les yeux au ciel. Gaïa se pencha sur elle.

— Tu ne l'as pas montré, mais tu étais aussi émue que Néria quand je t'ai offert le pugio. Et mes raisons de te l'avoir offert ne sont pas très différentes de celles qu'a invoquées le marin.

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

— Je te dois la vie, Aeshma.

 _—_ Je vous dois aussi la mienne, domina, et je ne vous ai rien offert en retour.

 _—_ Tu m'as payé une tunique, une ceinture, des sous-vêtements, des sandales et les bains à Darnis.

 _—_ Ouais, je vous les ai payés. Pas offerts.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est vrai, reconnut Gaïa. Ah ! Aeshma ! soupira-t-elle soudain d'un ton taquin. Tu n'es qu'une ingrate.

Aeshma ignora sa plaisanterie.

Gaïa ne lui avait pas offert le pugio pour la remercier. Elle lui avait offert parce qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était une manière de lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Gaïa n'avait pas besoin de la remercier et Aeshma n'avait pas besoin de la remercier non plus. La jeune Parthe l'aimait aussi, différemment peut-être, tempéra-t-elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin ni l'envie de le lui exprimer concrètement. De se l'attacher. Elle ne garderait pas le pugio, mais elle avait conservé le tétradrachme. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser. Gaïa le savait et en retirait une fierté déplacée qui énervait Aeshma. D'autant plus qu'elle se jugeait sentimentale et ridicule.

La soirée déborda d'émotion et finit par plonger Aeshma dans de sombres pensées.

Au début du repas, le capitaine et Gaïa avaient rendu un hommage émouvant aux morts. Gaïa, en tant qu'armateur, avait pris la parole en premier. Un hommage général au courage, à la loyauté et à l'entraide. Le capitaine avait nommé par leur nom les marins qui avaient été tués au cours du combat, qui avaient plus tard, été emportés par la tempête ou qui avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Et puis, il s'était tourné vers Aeshma, avait rappelé que sans l'aide de sa familia, le combat eût été perdu, que la victoire n'eût pas été possible, et il l'invita à se lever. Aeshma suivit l'exemple du capitaine : elle nomma le valet qui avait été emporté par une lame, les cinq gardes qui n'avaient pas survécu. Ensuite, elle rendit un vibrant hommage à Aper, un plus vibrant encore à Piscès. Elle détailla leur carrière, raconta les victoires qu'ils avaient remporté sur le sable, vanta leur caractère, leur courage, leur esprit. Elle évoqua des anecdotes à propos de Piscès, les coups de poing qu'elle avait pu échanger avec lui. Son discours déclencha rire et sourire. Puis, elle cracha sur la lâcheté et la fourberie de ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre l' _ _Artémisia__. Elle fustigea l'infamie dont ils s'étaient rendus coupables à ses yeux en trahissant leurs hôtes :

— Nous étions vos passagers. Nous avions payé notre droit de passage, mais vous étiez pour nous des hôtes attentifs. Notre vie sur la mer, ne dépendait que de vous, capitaine, et de vos hommes. Poignarder un hôte dans sa maison est un acte indigne. Les deux gladiateurs coupables de cette action inique ont souillé votre navire et ma familia. Il est juste que l'un ait été tué par la main d'un de ses camarades et que l'autre l'ait été par Gaïa Metella. J'espère que leur sang a racheté la trahison dont ils se sont montré coupables. S'il n'a pas suffi, je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences et à me soumettre à votre jugement. Je maudis leur souvenir et resterai à jamais fière d'avoir combattu à vos côtés. Que les dieux en qui vous croyez accueillent avec bienveillance ceux qui sont morts pour que nous restions vivants et plongent les traîtres dans un monde de souffrances. Que notre mémoire chérisse ceux qui sont tombés en combattant bravement et oublie les misérables.

Aeshma leva son gobelet. Elle en versa ensuite le contenu sur le pont. Le capitaine fit un signe, et des marins, désignés par avance, s'emparèrent de plateaux chargés de victuailles et de gobelets de vin. Ils partirent en direction du bastingage, face au large. Le capitaine appela au repos de l'esprit des hommes courageux qui n'avaient pas reçu de sépulture et les marins jetèrent fruits, viande, légumes et vin à l'eau.

Cet hommage rendu, la soirée commença réellement. Sans débordement. Le banquet était donné en mémoire des morts. Mais il fut joyeux. Les marins se lancèrent dans le récit de leurs aventures, des rencontres improbables qu'ils avaient pu faire en mer comme sur terre.

Aeshma écouta un peu surprise et plus que dubitative des récits de dauphins qui parlaient, de monstres marins qui avaient avalé, puis recraché des hommes. Des histoires que Daoud lui avaient déjà narrées. Il adorait l'histoire d'un type à qui cette aventure étaient arrivée. Une réalité, lui avait-il affirmé, alors qu'elle émettait des doutes quant à la véracité de son récit.

— C'est écrit dans les textes sacrés, Shamiram. Ce n'est pas une légende. Iounan a été avalé par une baleine et elle l'a recraché trois jours plus tard.

Les marins étaient pétris de superstitions, le dieu de Daoud était désespérant de bêtise, Aeshma n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Entre les gladiateurs et les marins, elle se demandait qui d'entre eux étaient les plus naïfs. En tout cas, les marins étaient plus amusants. Leurs monstres marins et leurs histoires merveilleuses se revêtaient d'une certaine poésie.

Des hommes vinrent lui demander de leur raconter des combats. Aeshma grogna son désaccord, mais Gaïa intervint :

— Tu as su parler avec feu de tes camarades gladiateurs, nous dînons avec eux ce soir, Aeshma. Ne serait-ce pas leur faire offense que de refuser de rappeler les exploits qu'ils ont accomplis durant leur vie ?

 _—_ Oui, oui, s'il te plaît, raconte-nous un beau combat, la supplièrent les hommes.

Aeshma accepta. Elle réfléchit un instant. Aper était un jeune auctoratus, il n'avait combattu que trois ans et il n'avait pas spécialement brillé sur le sable. Ses combats avaient été honnêtes, sans plus. Téos ménageait les auctoratus et ne les appairait qu'avec prudence. Piscès était melior. Elle se lança dans un récit de ses exploits. Elle planta le décor. Éphèse. Le public bruyant. L'excitation. Piscès le mirmillon contre Icare le thrace. Le sang, les coups, les passes d'armes, Icare qui vole, Piscès qui glisse comme un poisson, les hurlements. Les pauses, les reprises, l'orchestre qui joue, le cornu qui se prend les pieds dans le sable, qui trébuche et qui tombe, les rires et les quolibets, Piscès qui faiblit, Icare qui fond sur lui, mais le poisson saute, s'échappe, se transforme en requin…

— En baleine ! cria un marin.

— Ouais, d'accord, en baleine, lui accorda Aeshma conciliante.

Elle obtint un franc succès. Icare avait perdu, épuisé, il avait reculé, était tombé à genoux et avait levé la main pour solliciter l'arrêt du combat. Fait très rare, le munéraire, séduit par la prestation des deux gladiateurs, avait accordé à Piscès le droit de décider du sort de son adversaire. Les marins s'ébaudirent. Était-ce possible ? Cela arrivait-il souvent ? Avait-elle été confrontée à ce cas de figure ? Aeshma balaya les questions d'un geste impatient de la main.

— On s'en fout et non, il est rare qu'un munéraire accorde à un combattant de décider lui-même du sort de son adversaire. Ça arrive quand il s'est montré particulièrement brave, ce qui avait été le cas de Piscès ce jour-là.

Il avait accordé la missio au thrace. Les marins applaudirent et levèrent leur gobelet à la mémoire de Piscès le généreux. Aeshma sourit. Piscès aurait aimé ce surnom.

— Piscès le généreux a de la chance de t'avoir comptée dans sa familia, Aeshma, déclara solennellement Erys, le second de l' _ _Artémisia__.

— C'était un bon camarade, se justifia Aeshma.

Elle leva son gobelet et le vida d'un trait. Ouais, Piscès avait été un bon camarade, il avait été frappé en traître, mais elle ne permettrait à personne de remettre en cause sa valeur. Il était mort honorablement. Comme il serait mort sur le sable si tel avait été son destin.

L'attention des marins se détacha d'Aeshma et elle put enfin, se consacrer à son repas. Gaïa ne commenta pas son intervention. Aeshma l'avait impressionnée, aussi bien lors de son hommage officiel que lors de son récit épique. Le Vieil Aveugle ne l'aurait pas reniée. Aeshma avait l'air détendue et heureuse. Gaïa lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras. La jeune gladiatrice tourna la tête vers elle pour s'enquérir de ce qu'elle voulait. Gaïa lui sourit amicalement et retira sa main.

Gaïa ne s'était pas trompée, Aeshma avait trouvé auprès des marins, un semblant de familiarité. Quand un gladiateur de la familia mourait sur le sable, il était rare qu'on l'oublia. Sa mort présageait la mort des autres et on soignait son départ. Le gladiateur bénéficiait d'obsèques convenables, une stèle était gravée à son nom pour évoquer sa gloire et sa mémoire aux passants, on organisait des libations et un dîner en son honneur. Les marins n'affrontaient pas des hommes, armes à la main dans des amphithéâtres, mais ils risquaient la mort à chaque fois qu'ils s'embarquaient sur un navire. Et s'ils basculaient dans l'eau, ils erreraient à jamais de ne pas avoir été ensevelis sous terre.

Après son récit, on n'enjoignit pas Aeshma à raconter une autre histoire. Les marins souhaitèrent seulement avoir la chance, un jour, d'assister à l'un de ses combats. La jeune Parthe les invita à la prévenir si, un jour, leur souhait se réalisait. Elle leur dédierait son combat et sa victoire.

Aeshma aurait regagné la cabine de la domina, heureuse d'avoir rendu hommage à ceux auprès de qui et pour qui elle s'était battue, pour qui elle avait risqué de mourir noyée et s'était ensuite retrouvée durant un mois à dériver sur un lembos dépourvu de voile, si les marins n'avaient sorti une flûte et des cistres, s'ils ne s'étaient mis à chanter. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écouté de chants marins. Malgré les voyages en mer, elle n'en avait plus entendu ou n'y avait peut-être plus prêté l'oreille depuis le départ de Daoud. Les chants épiques l'amusèrent, mais quand la deuxième veille arriva, les chants s'emplirent de nostalgie. Pour les rivages lointains où le marin avait laissé sa femme et ses enfants. Ils évoquèrent une mère aimée, une fiancée abandonnée, des camarades disparus, l'exil et le regret, les retours ratés.

Aeshma s'assombrit. Elle se leva et partit vers la poupe, sur la plate-forme où elle avait avoué à Atalante la nature de ses missions. Elle sombra un peu plus. Qu'était devenue Atalante ? Tous ces gens qu'elle avait quittés, abandonnés, déçus. Qu'auraient pensé d'elle sa mère, son père, son frère et sa sœur s'il la revoyait maintenant ? Qu'aurait pensé Daoud quand il aurait su qu'elle avait consenti à assassiner des gens en dehors de l'arène ? Même Atalante avait été horrifiée. Atalante qui pardonnait tout. Que penserait Marcia si elle savait que son mentor et la fille qu'elle aimait, avaient vendu leur corps à des légionnaires pour mieux les assassiner ensuite. Marcia était fille de tribun, elle avait été élevée au milieu des légionnaires. Avant de rejoindre la familia, elle avait aimé Julia Metella et un légionnaire, ce Caper qui semblait tant compter pour elle. Aeshma et Astarté avaient massacré sans pitié des hommes que Marcia considérait comme appartenant à sa familia. Elles avaient été prêtes à égorger Julia Metella.

Aeshma était fière d'être gladiatrice, de remporter des victoires, de braver la mort, de montrer ses compétences, d'être applaudie, encensée par un public de connaisseurs. Les marins l'auréolaient d'actions héroïques, Néria l'admirait, la domina l'estimait.

Elle les abandonnerait comme tous les autres.

Atalante lui manquait. La petite gardienne de chèvre. La grande rétiaire. La fille du désert. Sept ans. Elles appartenaient à la même familia depuis sept ans. Aeshma l'avait ignorée pendant six ans. Et maintenant ? Un combat, une bravade, une punition cruelle, un combat privé pathétique, une autre bravade, une attaque de loups et onze jours de villégiature avait suffi pour qu'Atalante s'introduisît dans son monde bien agencé de solitaire. Qu'elle lui déclarât son affection et lui dérobât la sienne. Et maintenant, elle lui manquait.

Aeshma soupira. Onze jours avec Atalante. Quinze avec Astarté. Huit mois d'efforts avec Marcia. Vingt-sept jours en tête à tête avec Gaïa Metella.

Elle se mit à jurer entre ses dents. Elle se sentait vide et perdue. Seule.

Seule ? Non, pas tout à fait.

Elle entendit son pas léger. Gaïa vint se tenir près d'elle. Sans la toucher. Aeshma passa le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche et son corps vint frôler celui de la jeune Alexandrine. Elle jura plus fort, mais silencieusement cette fois. Parce que la présence de la domina la soulagea, même si Gaïa ne tenterait jamais, comme le ferait immanquablement Atalante, de savoir ce qui la contrariait ou la préoccuperait. Qu'Aeshma serait incapable de lui parler et de s'expliquer. Pourquoi Atalante avait-elle pris tant d'importance dans sa vie ? Pourquoi la présence de la domina l'apaisait-elle ?

.

Le port était encore animé malgré l'heure tardive. Les tavernes déversaient sur les quais des buveurs ou des fêtards, parfois ivres, qui parlaient fort, qui riaient ou qui braillaient des chansons à boire. Le pont de l' _ _Artémisia__ résonnait encore des chants nostalgiques entonnés en grec, en araméen, parfois en latin. La lune apparut sur leur droite, un croissant ténu dont les pointes piquaient vers la droite, aussi affûtées qu'une serpe. Un poète eût raconté qu'elle se levait pour moissonner un champ d'étoiles. Gaïa le pensa. Elle vibra à cette idée, devant la beauté de l'instant. Aeshma avait les yeux levés vers le croissant clair et la jeune Alexandrine se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait déclaré en Cyrénaïque. Qu'il ne fallait jamais refuser la beauté quand elle s'offrait à soi. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle voulait pleinement partager cet instant avec elle, même si elle savait la petite thrace peu encline à partager quoi que ce soit à cet instant-là. Mais si demain, il appareillait tôt, si les vents portaient favorablement, l' _ _Artémisia__ atteindrait Sidé avant la nuit. Aeshma débarquerait et elles se sépareraient.

Elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Patara, certaine que Julia serait heureuse de revoir la jeune Parthe et de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Aeshma avait gentiment, mais fermement repoussé sa proposition. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de différer son retour au ludus. Téos n'apprécierait pas. Gaïa n'avait pas vraiment caché sa déception, mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Aeshma ne céderait jamais.

— Nous aurions dû savoir ! s'exclama soudain Gaïa comme si une révélation l'avait soudain frappée.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Combien de temps nous étions restées en mer.

 _—_ Ah… répondit Aeshma indifférente.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu admires en ce moment ?

 _—_ Rien.

 _—_ Arrête de mentir, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

 _—_ La lune. La lune et les étoiles.

 _—_ Voilà ! fit Gaïa victorieuse.

 _—_ Voilà quoi, domina ?

 _—_ La lune, Aeshma. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne connais pas les cycles de la lune ?

Aeshma resta coite. Elle se souvenait du regard de Gaïa qui admirait par-dessus son épaule et celle d'Atalante, un mois et demi plus tôt, la lune émergeant des flots. La lune était pleine à un ou deux jours près. Ce soir, son croissant indiquait son quatrième quartier. La nouvelle lune était proche. Un cycle et demi. La lune était pleine à Darnis.

— Comment a-t-on pu être aussi stupides, domina ? Quel besoin avions-nous de demander la date à laquelle nous étions à Darnis ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, Aeshma, rit Gaïa en la lâchant. L'instinct de survie peut-être ?

 _—_ L'instinct de survie ?

 _—_ Oui, savoir que nous étions restées si longtemps ensemble, nous aurait peut-être paru insupportable. Je me serais peut-être jetée sur ton glaive à l'entraînement et toi, tu aurais sauté à l'eau pour me fuir. Je me serais empalée et tu te serais noyée.

 _—_ Vous plaisantez ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

 _—_ Tu m'aurais égorgée pendant mon sommeil, alors.

 _—_ Hein ? Comment vous pouvez penser une chose pareille, se renfrogna Aeshma incapable de savoir si Gaïa plaisantait ou pas.

 _—_ Maintenant, tu ne le ferais plus, mais à l'époque ?

 _—_ Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, domina.

 _—_ Tu m'aurais ligotée dans la cale.

 _—_ Mais non, domina ! protesta Aeshma avec véhémence.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que… Parce que je devais vous protéger.

 _—_ Tu pouvais très bien me protéger en me ligotant pour me tenir hors de portée de tes yeux.

 _—_ Mais je ne regrette rien, domina, protesta Aeshma. Je n'ai jamais un instant regretté d'être avec vous.

 _—_ Vraiment ? demanda confirmation Gaïa avec avidité.

 _—_ Vraiment, domina.

 _—_ Même si je suis cruelle, méchante et vraiment conne ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Alors ? la relança Gaïa.

 _—_ Vraiment, domina. Même si vous pouvez vous montrer cruelle, méchante et vraiment conne, plus tout ce que vous m'aviez dit avant cela.

 _—_ Moi, non plus, Aeshma. J'ai parfois maudit les dieux, le destin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, d'avoir été coincée sur ce lembos, jamais d'y avoir été coincée avec toi.

 _—_ Ouais, nous aurions pu plus mal tomber, plaisanta Aeshma.

 _—_ Sur un lâche ? suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Un pleurnichard, rétorqua Aeshma.

 _—_ Un faible.

 _—_ Un empoté.

 _—_ Une brute épaisse et vulgaire.

 _—_ Une emmerdeuse hautaine et imbue d'elle-même.

 _—_ Un rustre.

 _—_ Mmm, sourit Aeshma.

Elles se turent un instant, méditant sur l'image en négatif qu'elles s'étaient chacune renvoyées de l'autre, sur les compliments qu'elles avaient dissimulés sous le couvert de la plaisanterie.

Un vent de terre se levait, s'il soufflait jusqu'à l'aube, l' _ _Artémisia__ appareillerait tôt. Le navire profiterait du courant et remonterait rapidement vers la Cilicie. Ensuite, il prendrait un vent du nord, à moins que le capitaine ne choisisse de passer au sud de Chypre et de remonter au nord ensuite. La route était moins longue, mais tout dépendait des vents. Si un vent nord-ouest les prenait, ils peineraient à rejoindre Sidé.

Gaïa frissonna. Aeshma le remarqua tout de suite.

— Vous avez froid, domina. Rentrez.

 _—_ Non, je veux rester avec toi.

 _—_ Je rentre avec vous, alors.

.

Gaïa posa la tête sur le ventre de la jeune Parthe. Elle sentait bon. Un mélange de sel, de sueur et de plaisir. Aeshma se contracta par réflexe, surprise par une position qu'elle ressentait comme très intime et son ventre devint dur comme une pierre sous la joue tendre de la jeune domina. Gaïa releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement, cherchant à ce qu'elle se détendît.

— Je te gêne ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Euh, non, domina. C'est juste que... euh...

Gaïa remonta à sa hauteur. Une lampe brûlait toujours. Elle dessinait des ombres sur le visage d'Aeshma. Des ombres douces et chaudes.

— Tu veux que j'aille dormir sur l'autre divan ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Non, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude, domina, avoua Aeshma dans un murmure.

 _—_ Mais tu dors avec moi depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

 _—_ Oui, je sais, mais...

 _—_ Rien n'a changé, Aeshma.

 _—_ Ah, euh... Vous en êtes sûre ?

 _—_ Oui, affirma Gaïa.

Aeshma se détendit, referma ses bras sur Gaïa et l'invita à reposer sur son épaule. La jeune femme se nicha confortablement contre elle et ses doigts, distraitement, tracèrent les rinceaux d'une plante volubile qui s'enroulaient et se déroulaient autour du nombril de la jeune gladiatrice. Elle sentait la main chaude d'Aeshma sur son épaule, entendait son souffle régulier et tranquille. Elle se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle avait été honnête avec elle. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la séduire, elle n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser. De l'embraser pour qu'Aeshma répondît aux désirs diffus qui la tourmentaient parfois quand elle se trouvait en sa présence. Peut-être avaient-elles trop bu, peut-être l'émotion avait-elle été trop forte au cours de cette soirée d'hommage aux morts, peut-être avaient-elles été touchées par l'imminence de leur séparation, peut-être avaient-elles baissé leur garde, oublié ce qui les séparait, leur peur de se heurter l'une à l'autre, de se blesser. C'était arrivé sans raison, sans calcul, sans violence, sans réticence. Presque sans hésitation.

.

Elles avaient regagné la cabine, Néria dormait déjà. Andréas discutait toujours sur le pont, à moins qu'il ne se fût engagé dans une partie de dés, où qu'il ne fût endormi dans un coin. L'homme était sage, mais la journée avait été occupée et fatigante.

Elles étaient descendues dans le noir. Aeshma avait trébuché. Gaïa lui avait conseillé de garder une main sur elle. Elle connaissait la configuration de sa cabine et pouvait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. La main confiante s'était posée sur son épaule. Un frisson avait parcouru l'échine de la jeune Alexandrine. Elle avait ouvert la porte, l'avait barrée ensuite, puis s'était dirigée vers son bureau où elle gardait de quoi faire jaillir de la lumière : briquet, amadou et des chènevottes dont le bout était enduit de souffre. Gaïa avait battu le briquet, enflammé une chènevotte et allumé une petite lampe dont elle se servit ensuite pour allumer une suspension. Une curieuse lampe, enfermée dans une sphère ajourée, qui épousait les mouvements du navire quand il était en mer. Gaïa lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement quand Aeshma l'avait attentivement observée. Et puis, elle s'était retournée. Aeshma lui faisait face à trois pas. Gaïa s'approcha et lui passa une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. La jeune Parthe avait accroché son regard et ensuite...

Elles étaient tombées.

Gaïa avait perdu pied au moment où ses lèvres avaient touché celles d'Aeshma, au moment où ses mains s'étaient posées sur elle, l'avaient serrée contre elle. Un peu avant, peut-être, quand elle l'avait vue dans la lumière douce et vacillante de la lampe. Ses traits, ses yeux, son regard, l'intensité de celui-ci, le rayonnement de tout son être.

Elle avait empoigné sa tunique et désespérément tiré dessus. Elle la voulait nue contre elle, mais la ceinture étroitement ajustée sur la taille de la gladiatrice, maintenait fermement la tunique et empêchait Gaïa de la lui enlever. Aeshma avait quitté ses lèvres pour son cou et Gaïa avait gémi en s'offrant plus encore à sa bouche. Et puis, elle l'avait poussée vers le divan, elles étaient tombées dessus, membres mêlés, l'air lui avait manqué et elle avait gémi son nom :

— Aeshma...

Le souffle court, la jeune gladiatrice avait soudain réalisé dans quoi elles venaient de s'engager. Elle s'était crispée sous Gaïa et avait reculé la tête pour se soustraire à ses lèvres.

— Je ne te demanderai rien, Aeshma, voulut la rassurer Gaïa. Je te veux, toi. Ce que tu es, ce que tu as toujours été. S'il te plaît, l'avait-elle suppliée éperdue de désir.

 _—_ Vous...

 _—_ Appelle-moi comme tu veux, Aeshma. Ça n'a aucune importance, ça ne change rien, avait haleté Gaïa.

Aeshma lui avait attrapé la tête et avait attiré ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gaïa avait sombré, emportée par ses désirs et ceux de la jeune Parthe.

Aeshma ne fit rien pour la retenir, elle plongea à sa suite et dans leur étreinte, elles retrouvèrent ce qui les avait tenues unies sur le lembos : le respect, une grande attention, la complicité et l'échange. Aeshma retrouva les sensations qu'elle avait tant aimé ressentir en compagnie de Gaïa au Grand Domaine. La sensualité, la longue course, ce plaisir intense de sentir le désir de sa partenaire monter sous ses mains, son corps et ses lèvres, de le démultiplier, d'en jouer, de l'éteindre et de le rallumer cent fois plus vif.

Elle s'était toujours gardée de coucher avec des gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle jetait son dévolu sur des inconnus ou des gens qu'elle ne reverrait que par le hasard d'un munus hypothétique. Ils l'indifféraient comme elle les indifférait. Elle aspirait à la satisfaction de ses besoins, tout comme eux, d'autant plus excités par sa beauté, son corps d'athlète et sa réputation. Chacun prenait son plaisir. Aeshma ne restait jamais dormir ensuite. Quand elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle ne désirait plus rien d'autre que de dormir, elle partait.

Avec Gaïa, c'était différent. Elle la connaissait, elle l'estimait. La domina l'aimait. Son affection se retrouvait dans chacun de ses baisers, dans chacune de ses caresses, dans chacun de ses gémissements, dans cette façon qu'elle avait d'être attentive et de s'abandonner à elle. Aeshma ne sentait aucun mensonge, aucune restriction dans le désir et le plaisir qu'exprimait Gaïa, elle ne dressait aucun mur entre son esprit et son corps, l'un servait l'autre. Aeshma avait connu des partenaires avec qui elles avaient partagé d'intenses plaisirs, qui l'avaient emmenée parfois plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait voulu ou espéré. Plus d'une fois, elle avait enchaîné deux veilles à s'ébattre sans jamais que son désir ne s'éteignît, à jouir, pour mieux jouir encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre le compte. À repartir, les sens apaisés, le corps habité, parfois plusieurs jours de suite, par l'empreinte de son amant ou de son amante d'un soir. Elle aimait cette sensation, cette présence du partenaire absent qui subsistait et qui entretenait sa satisfaction sexuelle.

Des corps qui s'accordaient et s'apportaient du plaisir. Brut.

Mais Gaïa... Gaïa n'était pas qu'un corps. Elle ne cherchait pas qu'à satisfaire ses désirs pour elle. Elle y mettait toute son âme, tout son être. Et Aeshma était incapable de la voir comme un simple corps contre lequel se frotter, transpirer, s'arquer. C'était déstabilisant et terriblement grisant. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'y abandonner, accorder sa confiance à la domina pour ne pas l'emmener trop loin et lui éviter de se noyer. Elle ne s'était pas jouée d'elle quand elle lui avait appris à nager. Aeshma avait peur de l'eau. Terriblement. Gaïa avait su la guider patiemment, fermement, intelligemment. Aeshma était meliora, elle avait entraîné des novices et des jeunes gladiateurs. Elle savait combien enseigner était difficile. Il ne suffisait pas d'être dur et exigeant, il fallait aussi mettre en confiance, apprendre à son élève à vaincre ses peurs, à les surmonter ou à les gérer. Gaïa avait su.

Aeshma s'abandonna alors. Gaïa sentit tout de suite la différence. La jeune Parthe cessa de lutter et se mit à échanger et à communiquer.

— Ensemble, Aeshma, lui souffla Gaïa à l'oreille.

Elles retardèrent l'échéance, du moins la première. Elles prirent le temps de se réapprendre, de se découvrir, d'explorer, puis ce fut trop. Elles devinrent plus âpres, Gaïa lacéra le dos de la jeune Parthe et celle-ci la mordit jusqu'au sang.

Aeshma s'écroula sur Gaïa. La jeune domina laissa courir ses mains sur son dos, descendit sur ses reins, musarda. Aeshma gémit doucement. Ses lèvres trouvèrent de la peau humide et chaude, et elle l'embrassa paresseusement dans le cou. Sa langue pointa, goûta. Cette fois, ce fut Gaïa qui exprima son trouble. Aeshma renouvela son baiser, remonta lentement le long du cou, elle titilla un lobe d'oreille du bout des dents, sentit les muscles se raidir sous elle, fondit sur la bouche entre-ouverte qui exhalait un souffle chaud et referma la sienne dessus, doucement. Un baiser, un autre. Une torture. Gaïa l'attira contre elle et exigea un baiser sensuel qui ranima leurs sens. Elles ne crièrent pas et Gaïa retint ses paroles. Seul le plaisir trop intense lui arracha le nom de gladiature que s'était choisi la jeune Parthe. Le nom d'un démon. D'un démon de chez elle. Et quand Aeshma abandonna tout contrôle et se perdit dans leur étreinte, elle râla ce mot qui avait tant froissé Gaïa un an auparavant.

— Domina...

Gaïa sourit et accéda à sa demande implicite, elle l'emporta au bord du précipice et lui laissa le loisir de précipiter ou de reculer sa délivrance. Aeshma ne contrôlait plus rien, elle se laissa porter par les mains de la jeune Alexandrine et répéta plusieurs fois le nom que Gaïa avait tant honni. Il avait pris, depuis longtemps, une autre dimension dans la bouche de la jeune Parthe et il ne résonnait plus comme un acte de soumission aux oreilles de Gaïa. Le titre déférent s'était transformé en véritable nom. Comme celui d'Aeshma en était devenu un dans la bouche et l'esprit de Gaïa.

.

Les doigts caressants de Gaïa sur sa peau la détendirent et une agréable torpeur l'envahit peu à peu. C'était curieux. Doux et plaisant. Amical, même si le terme semblait peu approprié alors qu'elles baignaient dans leurs sueurs mêlées. La domina sentait bon. Elle se parfumait avec discrétion. Le mélange qu'elle employait n'agressait pas les narines et rappelait à Aeshma l'odeur des prairies après qu'une ondée les eût mouillées, une odeur agrémentée de girofle et d'une pointe plus sauvage et animale. Du musc ou de la civette.

— Domina ? dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Ne prenez pas froid.

Gaïa tâtonna à la recherche du drap ou de la couverture qui avait glissé par terre. Elle tomba sur la couverture et la jeta sur elles.

— C'est mieux comme ça ?

 _—_ Mmm, il ne faut pas rester découvert quand on a transpiré, murmura Aeshma.

Gaïa sourit, Aeshma le sentit.

— On tombe malade comme ça.

 _—_ Et tu détestes soigner les malades, plaisanta Gaïa.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est vrai, grogna faiblement Aeshma.

Sa respiration s'approfondit brusquement. Gaïa profita d'elle encore un petit moment, puis quand elle sentit le sommeil la gagner, elle se dégagea de son bras et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle garda une main sur sa hanche. Aeshma était vraiment mince, pensa-t-elle.

Elles n'auraient peut-être pas dû. Mais Aeshma était si attirante. Parfois, si troublante. Souvent, si émouvante. Et cette nuit avait été si poignante. Elle avait senti Aeshma si proche, elle s'était sentie proche. Si différentes et pourtant en totale harmonie. Comme au milieu du désert. Celui de son enfance, entre pierre et ciel. Celui de l'Égypte, entre sable et firmament. Comme si elle avait touché à l'essence même d'Aeshma. Pleine de gratitude, elle appuya son front contre l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait reposé un peu plus tôt, et elle se laissa emporter par un sommeil béat, consciente que rien n'avait changé, qu'elles avaient simplement exploré une autre facette de la relation qu'elles avaient peu à peu développée sur le lembos. Qu'elles l'avaient concrétisée plus physiquement et paradoxalement, plus spirituellement aussi. Elles gardaient chacune jalousement des secrets, mais elles n'avaient plus grand chose à se cacher. Aeshma lui manquerait, mais elle resterait présente à ses côtés. Rien n'effacerait jamais ses souvenirs, leurs peines et leurs joies partagées, l'affection qu'elle lui vouait à cet instant. Comme Julia l'avait fait pour Quintus, pour Gaïus, elle avait elle aussi, construit un endroit où Aeshma régnerait en maître. Un endroit qui lui appartiendrait pour toujours, même si elle ne la revoyait jamais.

.

Les vents se montrèrent capricieux et contrariants. Les étésiens soufflaient du nord-ouest et entravaient la bonne route du navire. L' _ _Artémisia__ louvoya cinq jours à la recherche de vents porteurs.

Le capitaine et son second pestèrent, le premier s'excusa auprès de Gaïa. Gaïa le rassura sur sa patience. Le capitaine n'y pouvait rien. Et puis, si les vents la retenaient loin de Julia, ils lui accordaient des jours et des nuits auprès d'Aeshma. Des nuits plutôt que des jours.

Aeshma disparaissait le matin et ne réapparaissait qu'au dîner. Elle s'entraînait. Sur la plate-forme arrière pour ne risquer de gêner personne. De la musculation active et passive, des assouplissements et du saut à la corde. Des séances qui duraient parfois des heures, pendant lesquelles, elle se ménageait des pauses pour boire ou manger un peu. Néria veillait à ce qu'elle ne manquât de rien. La jeune gladiatrice revenait chaque soir à l'heure du repas, jamais avant. Elle attendait Gaïa sur le pont.

Le premier soir, la jeune Alexandrine, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir venir, avait envoyé Néria la chercher. Elle voulait bien la laisser tranquille durant la journée, mais elle voulait partager son dîner avec elle. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Néria était revenue en disant qu'Aeshma souhaitait, si cela ne déplaisait pas à la domina, manger sur le pont. Si la domina n'en avait pas envie, elle partagerait le repas des marins. Néria prépara un plateau sur lequel elle agença des assiettes de fromage frais, d'olives d'Alexandrie qu'Aeshma avait tant appréciées, de la salade, du pain, des graines de lupin, une écuelle de gruau à base de farine de blé et de farine de fromage, une spécialité syrienne, nourrissante et revigorante, des concombres préparés avec des herbes et du fromage frais, des fruits frais et des pistaches. Gaïa était venue la rejoindre, une petite amphore de posca à la main. Aeshma apprécia l'attention.

— Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas boire de vin si tu t'entraînais, expliqua Gaïa après lui avoir spécifié le contenu de l'amphore.

 _—_ Merci, domina, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en boire, ce n'est pas une boisson pour vous.

 _—_ Mmm, boisson de légionnaires et de plébéiens, s'il en est, tu as raison. Mais la posca ne me rebute pas tant que cela. C'est rafraîchissant et désaltérant, souvent bien plus que le vin. Et puis, tu connais mon goût pour la coriandre...

 _—_ Tout est histoire de modération, domina.

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça Gaïa. C'est pour cela que tu m'as évitée toute la journée ?

Aeshma avait furieusement rougi, balbutié des excuses incompréhensibles qui s'étaient fracassées sur la malicieuse hilarité de Gaïa. Sur sa stupide fierté d'avoir correctement évalué le comportement de la jeune gladiatrice, de lui avoir soutiré l'aveu implicite qu'elle n'aurait pas résisté à son désir et qu'elle n'aurait rien fait d'autre de la journée que d'y succomber encore et encore si elle était restée en sa compagnie. Gaïa se montrait peut-être un peu trop présomptueuse en s'attribuant un tel pouvoir sur les sens de la jeune Parthe. Elle aurait elle-même contribué à transformer leur journée en un long marathon sensuel, si Aeshma était restée dans sa cabine. Mais c'était tellement grisant de lui connaître cette faiblesse et cela annonçait tant de promesses pour la nuit. En face d'elle, Aeshma s'était assombrie. Gaïa prit peur. Et si Aeshma fuyait ? Si elle passait la nuit sur le pont ? Si elle pensait que la nuit précédente avait été une erreur qu'elle ne voulait pas réitérer ? Elles n'en avaient pas discuté. Gaïa dormait toujours quand Aeshma était sortie le matin. Peut-être qu'elle...

Son regard tomba sur celui de la petite thrace. Aeshma souriait en coin, contente d'elle. Gaïa s'affola plus encore. La jeune gladiatrice leva un sourcil moqueur et son sourire s'agrandit doucement tout en restant discret.

— Tu te moques de moi, réalisa tout à coup Gaïa

 _—_ Je m'étonne simplement de vos doutes, domina.

 _—_ Est-ce à dire que je n'ai pas à en avoir ?

 _—_ Euh...

Gaïa s'égaya, elle venait de reprendre la main.

— Quelles pensées ont animé ta journée, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Rien de spécial, domina, répondit la jeune gladiatrice en détournant le regard.

 _—_ Tu veux savoir à quoi j'ai pensé ?

Aeshma grommela vaguement un « Non, ce n'est pas la peine. » et tendit la main vers le gruau.

— Aeshma ? l'appela Gaïa.

 _—_ Domina ? souffla Aeshma en tournant un regard incertain sur elle.

 _—_ Tu veux savoir à quoi j'ai pensé ?

 _—_ Non, domina, je ne veux pas, répondit faiblement la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Néria, l'interpella Gaïa. L'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais affirmé que la fière thrace, capable de défier l'autorité d'un propréteur, d'affronter sans sourciller la mort et les pirates, se révélait n'être qu'une timide jeune fille ?

Aeshma leva un regard noir sur la pauvre Néria qui ne comprenait rien à leur échange ou si elle en soupçonnait le sens caché, n'avait aucune envie de s'y voir confrontée et encore moins d'être prise à partie dans leur querelle. Aeshma commençait à se fâcher. Timide jeune fille ? Elle la prenait pour qui ? Elle allait se taper tout l'équipage. On verrait dans deux jours, si la domina la traiterait encore de timide jeune fille.

Gaïa se pencha pour prendre le gobelet d'Aeshma. Elle en but le contenu et le remplit une nouvelle fois. Elle le reposa devant Aeshma.

— Je te prie de m'excuser, lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix contrite.

Aeshma serra les mâchoires. Gaïa l'observait d'un air désolé. Elle voyait la colère sourdre de tous ses pores. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, le corps tendu. Elle ressemblait à un enfant colérique. Si Aeshma n'avait pas été si sombre et si portée sur la violence, Gaïa l'aurait narquoisement reprise sur son attitude immature. Prudente, elle opta pour le silence. Le capitaine passa et Gaïa l'invita à se joindre à elles. Il la remercia, appela Erys, lui donna quelques consignes et s'assit. Il mangea en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il proposât, si les vents ne tournaient pas, d'agrémenter leur repas avec du poisson. Gaïa s'engagea avec lui dans une discussion sur les mérites respectifs des différentes espèces de poissons à consommer et les préparations culinaires qui leur convenaient le mieux. Aeshma s'intéressa à leur savoir et à leur opinion, et sa colère perdit de son intensité. Elle s'atténua et il ne resta plus à Aeshma que le désir enfantin de détromper la domina quant à sa prétendue timidité. Mais quand les mains de Gaïa s'égarèrent plus tard sur son corps, quand la domina souffla son prénom en gémissant, Aeshma rejeta l'idée de lui démontrer quoi que ce fût. La domina l'apprendrait bien par elle-même.

Quatre nuits. Aussi intenses les unes que les autres. Aeshma n'avait jamais partagé si souvent la couche de quelqu'un et elle s'en moquait. Elle dormait peu, mais elle s'entraînait tout aussi bien que d'habitude. Elle trouva les couchers de soleil plus resplendissants, les aubes plus lumineuses et elle salua la mort de la lune avant qu'elle ne disparût complètement et qu'elle renaquît deux jours plus tard. Elle la reverrait à Sidé, au ludus.

Elle dormait avec Gaïa avec autant d'innocence qu'avant, excepté qu'elles dormaient nues après s'être déshabillées, après s'être mises à nues, après s'être ébattues jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Qu'elles se réveillaient parfois et que, sans y penser leurs corps s'accordaient, leurs lèvres se scellaient, exploraient. C'était lent, sensuel, et le sommeil reprenait souvent ses droits alors qu'elles soupiraient encore de plaisir.

Aeshma se réveillait toujours la première. Elles avaient gardé les mêmes habitudes acquises sur le lembos, proches, mais pas étouffantes. Avant de se lever, elle embrassait doucement Gaïa, sur la joue, dans le cou ou sur le bras. Elle levait les yeux au ciel, consternée par son geste, mais elle recommençait le lendemain matin. Ensuite, elle s'habillait en silence et sortait. Et une nouvelle journée ensoleillée recommençait. Néria et Andréas lui disaient bonjour, les marins la saluaient et venaient la regarder quand elle s'entraînait. Quelques courageux la défièrent, goguenards. Aucun n'eût le dessus et son aura grandit encore un peu plus. Les anciens racontaient l'abordage à ceux qui avaient été recrutés après l'attaque des lembos, embellissaient et brodaient ses exploits. Aeshma, habituée aux récits grandiloquents qui naissaient autour des combats de gladiateurs souriait benoîtement à leurs histoires et à leurs regards admiratifs.

Gaïa pensait à ce marin maudit par Poséidon, condamné à errer indéfiniment sur les flots. Ses parents devaient compter un dieu marin dans leurs ancêtres. À chaque fois, elle avait vécu les moments les plus intenses de sa vie à bord d'un navire. Mais aucune malédiction ne pesait sur l' _ _Artémisia__ et les navires étaient tous condamnés, un jour ou l'autre, à toucher terre, à rejoindre un port.

.

— Sidé, domina, annonça fièrement le capitaine.

— Nous y serons quand ?

— Oh, dans deux ou trois heures, tout au plus. Ensuite, nous rallierons vite Patara.

— Sidé n'est qu'une escale pour débarquer la gladiatrice, dit Gaïa.

— Oui, je le sais. Elle gagnera le rivage avec le canot. Ça nous évitera d'entrer dans le port. Vous voudrez descendre à terre, domina ?

— Non.

Le capitaine salua et gagna le toit de la cabine sur laquelle se tenaient le barreur et le pilote engagé pour le trajet. Il interpella Aeshma qui se tenait sur la passerelle, et lui annonça qu'elle était enfin arrivée au terme de son voyage. Elle sourit par politesse et chercha Gaïa des yeux. La jeune Alexandrine monta sur la plate‑forme et s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde. Aeshma l'imita.

— Tu peux continuer à t'entraîner si tu veux, lui dit Gaïa.

Aeshma haussa les épaules dans un geste qui lui était familier quand on l'ennuyait. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

— Domina, le brisa doucement Aeshma. Je vous laisse mon pugio.

 _—_ …

 _—_ On me le retirera au ludus. C'est une très belle arme. Je ne le reverrai jamais. Vous accepteriez de le garder pour moi ?

 _—_ Oui, mais…

Gaïa soupira.

— Je viendrai vous le réclamer, si un jour…

 _—_ Je le garderai pour toi, Aeshma, lui assura fermement Gaïa.

Aeshma laissa un long moment passer avant de reprendre la parole :

— J'ai toujours le tétradrachme, domina.

 _—_ Je sais.

Le silence reprit son visage familier. Aeshma glissa un peu et son corps rentra en contact avec celui de Gaïa. Elles retrouvèrent la complicité qu'elle avait si longtemps partagée et le désir ne s'invita pas alors qu'elles passaient leurs derniers moments ensemble. Peut-être était-ce seulement dû à l'attitude d'Aeshma, si la jeune gladiatrice l'avait voulu, Gaïa lui aurait cédé. Immédiatement.

.

— Au revoir, domina.

 _—_ Au revoir, petite thrace, dit Gaïa, tandis qu'un sourire empli de douceur naissait sur ses traits.

 _—_ Transmettez mon salut à Julia Metella, domina.

 _—_ Je n'y manquerai pas. Transmets quant à toi mes amitiés à Marcia et mon salut à tes camarades.

 _—_ Je le ferai, domina.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Que ton bras t'apporte la victoire et te garde en vie.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire lumineux, un de ceux qu'aimait tant Gaïa. La domina remettait sa victoire à la seule force de son bras et de son habilité à manier la sica. Elle avait tout compris. Elle lui souhaitait aussi une victoire sur la vie. Elle l'aurait bien embrassée furtivement sur les lèvres pour la remercier. Gaïa le devina et elle haussa un sourcil narquois. Le sourire d'Aeshma se transforma en rire. Puis, elle la salua sobrement de la tête. Néria se jeta dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et la relâcha en rougissant.

— N'oublie pas la leçon de Tyr, Néria, fit Aeshma d'un ton sévère.

 _—_ Je n'oublierai pas. Merci, Aeshma, souffla la jeune esclave émue aux larmes.

Des marins pleuraient aussi. Aeshma accéléra son départ.

.

Gaïa se tenait debout sur la passerelle les yeux fixés sur la grève, sur l'endroit où était censé à ses yeux, se situer la grève. Aeshma avait choisi de débarquer sur la grande plage de sable qui s'étendait au sud de la ville. Libre de récifs, protégée par l'isthme où la ville était bâtie, le canot de l' _ _Artémisia__ avait filé sans effort et sans risque. L' _ _Artémisia__ avait ensuite mis le cap au sud-sud-ouest.

La jeune gladiatrice était restée debout face à la mer. Elle distingua longtemps la domina. Sa tunique blanche galonnée de broderie de la même couleur. Et puis, Gaïa se confondit avec l'horizon.

Pour Aeshma, le temps était venu de rentrer, de réintégrer son monde, de laisser derrière elle une vérité que ne lui accorderait jamais Téos : en devenant esclave, on ne devenait pas une autre personne comme elle l'avait toujours cru. On restait ce qu'on était. Gaïa avait une conscience aiguë des statuts sociaux, de la place de chacun dans sa familia ou dans la société, mais elle favorisait la personne. Elle jouait de sa position, mais elle choisissait ses proches avec beaucoup de soin et elle l'avait aimée comme son égale. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la soumettre, seulement à partager. Elle possédait avec sa sœur, mais aussi avec Marcia, cette capacité et cette volonté de gratter les apparences et de s'attarder sur les personnes.

L'aventure s'achevait. Le pas d'Aeshma s'alourdit.

S'il n'y avait eu ses camarades, elle eût fui vers les montagnes du nord et elle eût marché sans but, droit devant elle, jusqu'aux confins du monde, jusqu'aux confins de l'oubli.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :****

* * *

 ** **.****

 ** **Les amours de gladiateurs :****

Au second siècle, on accusa, comme Aulus Flavius l'insinue à propos de Gaïa, l'Impératrice Faustine la jeune, femme de Marc Aurèle (121-181), d'avoir fauté avec un gladiateur et d'avoir engendré avec lui le futur Empereur Commode. La force et la stature de Commode, son goût immodéré pour la gladiature contribuèrent à alimenter cette rumeur.

A la fin de sa vie, Commode vivait presque exclusivement de gladiateurs. Sa dernière maîtresse, Marcia, était elle aussi gladiatrice et prit une part active à son assassinat.

.

 ** **Tyr et Alexandre le Grand :****

En 332 av JC, après sa victoire sur les Perses, Alexandre, en route pour l'Égypte, parcourt la Phénicie (l'actuel Liban, Tyr se trouve à 25 km au nord de la frontière israélienne.). Les cités phéniciennes se rallient au conquérant, excepté Tyr.

Bâtie sur une île et protégée par d'imposantes murailles, la ville résistera sept mois aux assauts des armées d'Alexandre. La ville succombera finalement après qu'Alexandre eut fait élever une digue reliant la ville à la côte (725 mètres de long).

.

 ** **L'homme avalé par la baleine :**** Daoud a raconté à Aeshma le récit biblique de Jonas (Iounan est le nom qu'on lui attribut au Proche-Orient)

.

 **La lampe dans le salon de l'** ** _Artémisia_** est une lampe gyroscopique.

.

.

.


	19. Le retour d'Aeshma R

_._

 _Quand je pense que ce récit devait être court..._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIX**

* * *

.

.

.

Le ludus de Sidé. Son école, sa caserne, sa prison, sa maison.

Un ancien domaine agricole entouré de vergers. Figuiers, pruniers, grenadiers, pommiers, poiriers et des milliers d'oliviers. Téos avait engagé des ouvriers agricoles qui soignaient les arbres et récoltaient les fruits. Ils nourrissaient la familia et le laniste vendait certainement les surplus sur les marchés. Aeshma n'en savait rien. Les champs étaient en friche. Ils n'avaient pas été ensemencés au printemps ou au début de l'été. Des herbes folles poussaient en touffes et les ronces déjà, rampaient sur le sol.

La route était large et bien entretenue. Bordée d'arbres, elle offrait une belle perspective sur l'immense villa qui accueillait aujourd'hui le ludus de Téos. De loin, le visiteur distinguait les hauts murs ocres, la porte monumentale, le guichet où il devrait se faire reconnaître pour obtenir son droit d'entrer. De rentrer.

Mais Aeshma n'eût pas à se justifier comme elle avait été obligée de le faire au ludus municipal de Patara, quand elle était revenue de Myra avec Astarté. Elle n'eût même pas à frapper à la porte du ludus. Celle-ci l'attendait, grande ouverte, et le garde posté à l'entrée était l'un des deux seuls gardes, en sus de Tidutanus, qui avait survécu à l'abordage de l' _ _Artémisia__ _._ Pas un étranger pour qui Aeshma ne représentait rien.

Quand la jeune gladiatrice arriva à un demi-mille du ludus, il sut qui elle était. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Cette femme en tunique d'homme, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir. Ce pas ferme et souple de gladiateur.

Il resta un instant médusé. Vivante, elle était vivante et elle était revenue.

Une bordée de jurons lui échappa, il courut vers elle. S'arrêta. Tourna les talons. Leva les bras au ciel, prêt à débouler comme un boulet d'onagre dans la cour d'entraînement du ludus et à hurler qu'elle était là, qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle était vivante, que c'était elle, que Neptune l'avait épargnée, qu'Éole dans sa grande clémence, l'avait poussée de son souffle jusqu'à Sidé. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Tourna à gauche, à droite. Et puis, il oublia son devoir, sa place, qu'il était un homme libre, qu'elle était une esclave, qu'elle s'était compromise dans la gladiature, qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les gardes et qu'elle ne frayait que très rarement avec eux.

.

Aeshma n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à rejoindre le ludus. Elle avait évité la ville, les faubourgs et elle n'avait pas été inquiétée par la milice ou par qui que soit. Elle s'était concentrée sur son pas. Elle combattait une certaine fébrilité. Elle aurait aimé que personne ne remarquât son retour. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un type courait dans sa direction. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui c'était. Un garde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il avait l'air d'un fou. Elle s'arrêta quand il ne fut plus qu'à une vingtaine de pieds d'elle. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il lui rentra dedans et la serra follement dans ses bras en balbutiant des phrases incohérentes :

— Dieux, tu es là ! Par Némésis ! Il ne t'a pas gardée. La pièce ! Tu n'avais pas de pièce* ! Ah, Aeshma ! Grâce soit rendue à ton avarice !

Aeshma grogna, excédée par ses débordements et elle se dégagea brutalement. Le garde se recula d'un pas.

— Incroyable ! lâcha-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

— Mais merde, Ursus ! râla la jeune Parthe. Qu'est-ce que...

Le garde était parti avant qu'Aeshma n'eût achevé sa phrase.

— Pff, ça promet, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se reprocha de ne pas avoir attendu la nuit. Elle se serait introduite d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'enceinte du ludus. Avec un peu de chance, Téos n'aurait pas vidé sa cellule, ni logé quelqu'un d'autre dedans et elle se serait couchée. Si sa cellule était occupée, elle aurait dormi dans le réfectoire, dans l'infirmerie ou dans un coin de la cour. Et le matin...

Pff ! Le matin ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Rien. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Ursus ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole que pour lui transmettre des ordres. Et maintenant, il lui sautait dans les bras, aussi ému et bien plus incohérent que ne l'avait été la petite Néria à Alexandrie. Tout cela parce qu'ils avaient étripé sur le même navire quelques pirates que Gaïa Metella disait Crétois ? C'était n'importe quoi.

Elle se remit en marche, l'air mauvais et s'attendit à ce qu'à tout moment le ludus lui vomît dans une éructation incontrôlée toute sa familia d'un seul coup dans la gueule. Mais rien ne surgit. Personne ne franchit la porte grande ouverte du ludus, sinon elle. La cour qui s'ouvrait derrière était vide et silencieuse.

Une porte claqua. Un esclave apparut, il regarda curieusement la jeune gladiatrice. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il la trouva étrange et puis, son regard se chargea d'indifférence. Qu'avait-il à faire de sa présence ? Son rôle se limitait à nettoyer les communs et les cours, pas à s'occuper des visiteurs. Il se traîna un peu plus loin, ramassa un balai et disparut aussi silencieux et apathique qu'il était survenu.

.

Ursus cherchait Publius Tidutanus. Sans méthode ni logique. Sans s'enquérir auprès de personne du chef de la garde. Sans penser à demander où il pouvait se trouver. Un de ses camarades s'étonna de sa fébrilité, Ursus l'ignora. Tidutanus était absent et Ursus continua à errer dans le ludus sans que personne ne sut la nouvelle qu'il apportait.

Aeshma ouvrit la porte qui donnait accès à la cour où se déroulaient les entraînements. Elle déboucha dans la galerie couverte. Elle resta dans l'ombre. De nouveaux gladiateurs avaient intégré la familia. Téos et Herennius avaient aussi recruté des novices. Des hommes et des femmes. Elle observa l'entraînement, apprécia certains nouveaux, se fendit d'une moue dépréciative pour d'autres, d'un rictus quand elle vit Sabina d'un grand coup de parma étaler une novice à terre. Astarté avait fait des émules. Mais la novice l'avait mérité, elle avait perdu l'équilibre, avait désolidarisé ses mains de ses hanches, levé les coudes, Sabina n'avait eu qu'à lui rentrer dedans et à frapper. La fille se relevait péniblement, une plante de pied la renvoya à terre et au lieu de rouler et de se dégager, elle resta immobile. Le bâton de Sabina l'atteignit au plexus, elle cria de douleur, un cri qui tourna au râle quand la pointe du bâton écrasa sa trachée artère. La fille leva la main. Sabina s'adressa à elle. Des critiques, peut-être des conseils. La meliora avait l'air contrarié. Des reproches. Elle consentit seulement après, à relâcher la pression sur la gorge de la novice. La fille s'assit maladroitement, une main sur la gorge. Si elle ne se bougeait pas un peu plus vite, pensa Aeshma. Gagné ! Excédée par sa lenteur, Sabina revint à la charge. Elle empoigna les cheveux de la novice et tira dessus. La fille se remit sur ses pieds et partit en avant emportée par l'élan que lui avait imprimé la meliora. Elle passa en catastrophe devant Sabina qui lui appliqua une violente taloche sur la nuque. La novice accéléra, trébucha en direction de Xantha qui se retourna brusquement à l'appel de Sabina. Un poing partit. La course de la novice se brisa dessus. Elle s'écroula au sol. La correction était sévère. Aeshma souhaita à la novice de ne partager ni l'armatura de Sabina, ni celle de Xantha. Celle d'Astarté ou la sienne. Elle accumulait les fautes et les erreurs. De placement, de comportement. Si Aeshma devait la former, elle lui apprendrait durement à bien se tenir et si elle ne progressait pas, la fille s'en repentirait amèrement.

Sabina salua Xantha d'un signe de tête, la Germaine lui répondit en levant le menton d'un air complice. Comme si... elle assurait le rôle d'une meliora ? Où était Astarté ? Et les autres ? Atalante, Marcia, Galini, Caïus, Gallus ? Lucanus ? Elle repéra Ajax, Euryale, Diodoros, Dyomède, Penthésilée, Lysippé, Anté...

— Aeshma !

Pas un cri, un souffle. Un murmure. Chloé. La bavarde. Muette d'émotion.

— Dieux, dieux, dieux... murmura encore la masseuse. Viens vite !

Elle lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière elle. Aeshma souffla de dépit, mais la suivit sans protester, désireuse de passer le plus longtemps possible inaperçue.

Chloé l'entraîna aux bains. Le personnel qui y travaillait commençait à s'activer. Des gladiateurs étaient sortis courir sous la direction d'Atalante. Ils reviendraient épuisés, en sueur et sales, et l'entraînement finirait bientôt. Herennius enverrait les gladiateurs par petits groupes avec des instructions précises. Un bain froid rapide, un bain chaud, un débarbouillage, des massages spécifiques ou complets, l'infirmerie.

Des esclaves chargeaient du bois dans les fourneaux, remplissaient d'eau les baquets, préparaient les savons, les linges, les huiles et les onguents. Dans un premier temps, personne ne remarqua l'arrivée de Chloé et d'Aeshma.

— Une cuve ! De l'eau chaude ! Tout de suite ! lança Chloé à la volée.

 _—_ Mais... tenta de protester un employé des bains.

— Tout de suite !

— Pff, souffla l'homme. Pour qui ?

— Pour elle, déclara Chloé comme si Aeshma avait été une reine.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche. Il était au service de la familia depuis des années.

— Si tu l'ouvres... le menaça Aeshma.

— C'est prêt dans deux minutes, dit-il précipitamment.

Il s'empressa de préparer un baquet, veilla à la température, houspilla un jeune garçon qui traînait.

Chloé retourna son attention vers Aeshma.

— Je m'occupe de toi, lui dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Aeshma se garda bien de protester. Si elle usait parfois des poings pour faire taire un gladiateur qui l'irritait, elle savait qu'on ne retirait jamais d'avantages à molester les gens qui prenaient soin de votre corps. Elle avait toujours ployé aux injonctions de Samia, de Gyllipos et plus encore à celles de Saucia. Atticus pouvait la contraindre physiquement ou moralement sans craindre de sa part des gestes violents ou une réponse brutale. Les soigneurs, parce qu'Aeshma voyait les masseurs comme des soigneurs, étaient les seuls à dispenser du bien-être et de la douceur au sein de la familia. Dans un monde, dominé par la violence et la brutalité, le sang et la sueur, la peine et les souffrances, les blessures et les coups de verges, leurs mains apaisaient, déliaient, soignaient. Respecter un soigneur assurait délassement et félicité après une journée d'entraînement ou un combat difficile disputé sur le sable.

La masseuse dégrafa la ceinture d'Aeshma :

— C'est une neuve, observa-t-elle.

 _—_ Euh, oui. Le mienne était rongée par le sel.

Elle lui délassa ensuite ses caligaes.

— Ce ne sont pas les tiennes, celles-ci sont trop larges.

 _—_ J'ai perdu les miennes.

 _—_ Il faudra que tu t'en fasses refaire. Saucia dit que c'est important d'être bien chaussé pour un gladiateur.

 _—_ Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le temps, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourtant, la ceinture...

 _—_ La mienne a servi de modèle.

 _—_ Mmm, un bon artisan, apprécia Chloé en jetant un coup d'œil sur la ceinture qu'elle avait posée sur une table.

 _—_ Ouais, confirma Aeshma d'un air satisfait.

 _—_ Ta tunique est...

 _—_ Dis, Chloé ? la coupa Aeshma d'un ton revêche. Tu vas détailler mes affaires une par une ?

 _—_ Lève les bras, lui enjoignit Chloé sans répondre à sa question.

Aeshma leva les bras, Chloé lui fit passer sa tunique par-dessus la tête. Elle la plia soigneusement, appréciant l'étoffe, le tissage. Puis elle se retourna vers la jeune Parthe.

— Tu as maigri, dit-elle.

 _—_ Pff... Chloé, maugréa la jeune Parthe.

La masseuse s'approcha, elle dégagea l'extrémité du strophium que portait Aeshma et le déroula. Elle passa soudain un doigt sur l'une des cicatrices qu'Aeshma avait gagnées à Pompéi. La petite thrace frissonna.

— Atticus va être fâché, dit pensivement Chloé. Tidutanus a failli étrangler Atalante après le combat contre les pirates. Tous ses points de suture avaient sauté et elle saignait de partout. Marcia a été chargée de la surveiller. Métrios lui a refait ses points, mais toi...

 _—_ J'ai été malade, la domina n'a pas pu les refaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _—_ Je vais te donner ton bain.

 _—_ Hein ?! Ce n'est pas ton travail, Chloé ! protesta Aeshma.

 _—_ Je veux m'occuper de toi. Si Saucia apprend que tu es rentrée, elle ne me laissera pas te masser.

 _—_ Je ne te raconterai rien, maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Ton corps parle pour toi, Aeshma.

La cuve était pleine et Aeshma monta dedans. Le ludus possédait des thermes privés dotés d'un caldarium et d'une piscine assez large pour que plusieurs gladiateurs pussent se tenir dedans ensemble, mais la familia était trop importante pour que son usage fût vraiment pratique. Téos avait fait aménager des bains dans des anciens entrepôts qui longeaient une grande cour jadis ouverte sur l'extérieur avant qu'il ne la fermât par un haut mur. Les bâtiments présentaient une série de pièces ouvertes dans lesquelles se dressaient de grandes cuves pour les bains chauds, une petite piscine d'eau froide et des salles aménagées pour que les gladiateurs y reçussent des soins. Une porte donnait accès à l'infirmerie.

Les cuves étaient assez grandes pour que trois gladiateurs pussent y tenir légèrement à l'étroit, mais tous n'avaient pas le droit de se rendre aux bains chaque jour. Les gladiateurs s'y rendaient généralement une fois par semaine. S'ils avaient donné satisfaction au laniste et sur recommandation des doctors. Le reste du temps, ils se lavaient avec l'eau du puits qui se trouvait au milieu de la cour et dont le pourtour avait été recouvert de dalles qui, légèrement posées en pente, entraînaient l'eau dans un puisard. Une rivière coulait à proximité du ludus. Parfois Herennius y envoyait les gladiateurs. L'eau était fraîche, mais profonde et les gladiateurs ne boudaient jamais le plaisir de pouvoir s'y baigner après une longue et chaude journée d'entraînement.

Aeshma se glissa dans la cuve avec délice et elle grogna de plaisir.

— Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de bain ? demanda Chloé alors qu'elle versait une cruche d'eau sur la tête de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Une dizaine de jours.

 _—_ Seulement ? Où as-tu pris ton dernier ?

 _—_ Si on te le demande...

 _—_ Oh... rit Chloé. Tu reviens avec de petits secrets, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Chloé...

 _—_ Dis-moi, la supplia la soigneuse.

 _—_ Pff, souffla Aeshma irrité par sa curiosité. À Alexandrie.

 _—_ À Alexandrie ! Tu es allée là-bas ?

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Avec le lembos ?

 _—_ Mais non, comment veux-tu qu'on dirige un truc pareil à deux ?

 _—_ Tu es restée avec la domina ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Vous avez été sauvées par un navire marchand ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Ah, bon ? Comment êtes-vous arrivées à Alexandrie alors ?

 _—_ En bateau, comme passagères payantes.

 _—_ Ah... Et avant cela ?

 _—_ Chloé ! Si tu continues à soumettre Aeshma à la question, elle va te noyer dans son bain ou se noyer elle‑même pour ne plus t'entendre !

 _—_ Salut, Saucia, dit Aeshma.

 _—_ J'étais sûre que tu reviendrais, déclara la nouvelle venue avec émotion. Tu as maigri et ta cicatrice sur l'épaule est très laide, comment sont les autres ? Atticus va...

 _—_ … être furieux, termina Aeshma pour elle. Oui, je sais.

 _—_ Elle a été malade, expliqua Chloé.

 _—_ Qu'as-tu attrapé ? s'inquiéta Saucia.

 _—_ Rien, j'ai seulement eu froid, c'est tout.

 _—_ Qui t'as soignée ?

 _—_ Personne.

 _—_ La domina, c'est Gaïa Metella. Je suis que c'est elle qui l'a soignée, souffla Chloé toute excitée. Celle qui a sauté à l'eau pour la sauver. Tu sais, Saucia. C'est elle qui avait loué Aeshma et Atalante l'année dernière.

 _—_ L'Amazone ?

Aeshma sourit en entendant le surnom.

— Aeshma, c'est vrai ces histoires ? Marcia et la domina perçant de leurs flèches des dizaines de pirates sanguinaires ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai. Elles nous ont sauvés la mise. Sans elles, on se serait fait déborder.

 _—_ Mmm... Je suis si contente, Aeshma, déclara sincèrement Saucia. Sors de là-dedans, je vais m'occuper de toi.

 _—_ Tu vois pourquoi je voulais te donner ton bain ? bouda Chloé. Saucia, je peux venir ? Je veux connaître toutes ses aventures. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront aussi passionnantes que celles qu'Homère a pu narrer !

 _—_ Pas maintenant, le silence est de mise lors des massages, sinon tous les bénéfices en sont perdus. Après. Je suis sûre qu'Aeshma se fera un plaisir de nous raconter ses exploits en long et en large ce soir.

 _—_ Mouais, vous pouvez toujours rêver, ronchonna la jeune Parthe en sortant du baquet.

 _—_ Si Atalante ne t'embête pas, Marcia et Galini s'en chargeront.

 _—_ Comment vont Sabina, Enyo et... c'était qui l'autre blessée ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Galini justement. Elle a souffert longtemps de manque de concentration et de pertes d'équilibre, mais Marcia et Sabina ont veillé sur elle et elle va bien maintenant. Enyo s'est vite remise. Herennius ménage encore Sabina. Elle ronge son frein, mais il a su l'occuper. Il n'a pas été facile de remplacer...

Saucia s'arrêta, regarda Aeshma et se pinça les lèvres.

— Remplacer quoi ?

 _—_ De te remplacer, Aeshma. Tu as beaucoup manqué à la familia.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas indispensable.

 _—_ C'est vrai, consentit Saucia. Mais tu n'as jamais fui ton rôle de meliora. Il y a beaucoup de novices et ton absence s'est fait sentir.

Elle ne lui dirait pas pour Astarté et Lucanus. Chloé ne dirait rien non plus. La jeune masseuse regrettait le gladiateur qu'elle aimait beaucoup, c'était une bavarde impénitente, mais elle savait tenir sa langue dans certaines circonstances. Ce n'était pas à elles d'annoncer à Aeshma que deux de ses camarades avaient été vendus par Téos. Qu'il s'en était débarrassé. La perte de Piscès avait endeuillé la familia, Lucanus était aimé pour sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur, pour ses qualités humaines aussi bien que martiales. Astarté...

Rares étaient ceux qui s'étaient réjouis de son départ. Même ceux qui lui gardaient une dent pour ses coups de scutum. Les autres avaient fait profil bas. Astarté avait plus d'admirateurs au sein de la familia qu'elle‑même ne le soupçonnait, et quelques jaloux qui s'étaient aperçus que rares étaient ceux qu'elle avait exclus de sa couche et qui en concevaient un ressentiment empli d'amertume.

Chloé et Aeshma n'avaient pourtant jamais partagé sa couche, sans que Saucia ne pût s'expliquer pourquoi. Astarté appréciait Chloé. La masseuse était mignonne et amusante. Quant à Aeshma... Qu'Astarté eût évité les femmes des auctoratus, les doctors, Téos ou Atticus, elle comprenait. Qu'elle eût rejeté l'idée de coucher avec Perseus, Euryale, ce sale gamin bouffi de vanité qu'était Ister, elle comprenait encore mieux, mais Chloé et Aeshma ? Particulièrement Chloé, elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle remarqua elle aussi la ceinture d'Aeshma, la qualité de sa tunique, ses nouvelles caligaes. Elle s'étonna pour la première, admira le travail du cuir et la tunique. Elle conseilla néanmoins à Aeshma de ne pas tarder à se faire refaire une paire de caligaes à ses mesures. Aeshma ne commenta pas, contrairement à Chloé qui s'écria quand Saucia eut évoqué les caligaes :

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?!

Saucia lui fourra les affaires d'Aeshma dans les bras. Et, pour la faire taire, elle lui ordonna de lui trouver une nouvelle tunique et des sous-vêtements propres et de se charger elle-même de laver le reste. Chloé prit un air embarrassé et se mit à balbutier :

— Ah, euh oui... N'importe quoi ?

 _—_ Comment ça, n'importe quoi ? s'impatienta Saucia.

 _—_ Pour le change, je prends n'importe quoi ?

 _—_ J'ai des vêtements, maugréa Aeshma. Va les chercher.

 _—_ ...

Chloé prit un air catastrophé et Aeshma se renfrogna.

— Il m'ont déjà enterrée ?

 _—_ Non, non, mais euh... c'est que...

Chloé, du regard, appelait désespérément Saucia à l'aide.

— Téos a refusé que ta cellule reste inoccupée, expliqua Saucia.

 _—_ Qui a-t-il logé dedans ?

 _—_ Galini.

Un regard noir.

— Mais elle a refusé. Enfin, elle a préféré échanger de chambre avec Marcia.

 _—_ Marcia occupe ma cellule ?!

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Mais tu viens de me dire que Galini avait échangé avec elle.

 _—_ Téos n'a pas accepté. Quand il s'est aperçu de leur échange, il les a convoquées et leur demandé depuis quand elles donnaient des ordres. Elles ont eu droit aux verges.

Aeshma soupira, les deux jeunes gladiatrices avaient mérité leur punition.

— Donc, Galini occupe ma cellule ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et mes affaires, elle les a gardées ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Non, intervint Chloé.

 _—_ Elle a balancé mes affaires ?!

 _—_ Non, Atalante garde ton coffre dans sa cellule.

 _—_ Comment tu sais cela, Chloé ? s'étonna Saucia.

 _—_ Je l'ai vu.

 _—_ Tu vas chez Atalante ?

 _—_ Je... euh... je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle rougit.

— Je voulais parler avec elle de... de toi et des autres, avoua Chloé.

 _—_ Atalante n'est pas très bavarde pourtant, observa Saucia.

 _—_ Oui, mais elle est gentille. Marcia refuse de parler, Galini est gaga et les autres... Atalante est la seule à accepter de parler de ce qui s'est passé sur l' _ _Artémisia__.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils.

— C'était horrible... expliqua Chloé dans un murmure.

Chloé était attachée à une école de gladiateurs, mais elle n'avait jamais su se faire à la violence, au sang, aux cris de haine. Elle n'assistait jamais aux combats et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes quand elle voyait un gladiateur en sang et couvert d'ecchymoses. Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , prise dans l'action, dans l'urgence.

Elle revoyait sans cesse les cadavres, parfois horriblement mutilés, valdinguer d'un bord à l'autre dans la tempête. Les blessures, le sang, les râles. La mort d'Aper, les larmes de sa femme, les délires de Galini, ceux de Sabina qu'elle avait cru perdue. Et puis, après, la peine de Marcia, le rétablissement difficile de Galini. Celui non moins facile de Sabina, le silence des autres. Toutes ses épreuves, pour arriver au ludus et découvrir que Lucanus et Astarté avaient été vendus. Et encore une fois, la peine. Celle de Saucia qui n'avait pas accepté la perte des deux meliores après que celle d'Aeshma l'eut déjà assombrie. Celle d'Atticus.

La seule qui débordait de confiance était Xantha. Xantha, la Germaine, la bourrue, avec qui Chloé n'avait aucune envie de parler. Elle était allée se confier à Atalante sans y réfléchir, parce que son chagrin débordait, parce qu'elle dormait mal et que des cauchemars la réveillaient. La meliora l'avait écoutée et lui avait ouvert sa porte. Chloé en était restée muette de surprise, pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu ou bien compris. Atalante était sérieuse. La première fois, Chloé s'était rendue chez elle prudemment. Atalante l'accueillit gentiment. Elle l'encouragea à venir si, la nuit, des cauchemars la réveillaient. Chloé avait trop peur, elle était venue et avait découvert qu'Atalante avait installé une deuxième paillasse dans sa chambre. Atalante savait écouter, mettre en confiance et trouver les paroles qu'il fallait pour que les peurs et les angoisses de Chloé reculassent.

— Euh... tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? proposa-t-elle à Aeshma.

 _—_ Ouais, mais pas maintenant. Attends que...

 _—_ Je te dirai quand j'aurai fini de m'occuper d'elle, dit Saucia.

 _—_ Ouais, approuva la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Aeshma... tu as prévenu que tu étais ici ?

 _—_ Ursus, le garde. Il m'a vue arriver.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Tout à l'heure.

 _—_ Pourquoi personne n'est venu alors ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être allé boire à ma santé.

 _—_ Chloé, où l'as-tu trouvée ?

 _—_ Dans la cour d'entraînement.

 _—_ Tu étais là-bas et personne ne t'a vue ?! s'exclama Saucia.

 _—_ Je sais me faire discrète, grimaça Aeshma. Il n'y avait pas tout le monde en plus et je n'avais pas envie qu'on me saute dessus.

 _—_ Tu préfères les fers et la prison.

 _—_ Pour le coup, oui.

Saucia sourit.

— C'est ce que tu risques en restant avec nous, tu le sais ?

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Je suis touchée par ton choix, Aeshma.

 _—_ Entre une main de fer et une main de soie, le choix est vite fait.

 _—_ Oh... un compliment ?

 _—_ Je ne vous ai jamais caché que j'appréciais vos soins, se renfrogna la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu ne l'as jamais caché, c'est vrai, mais quant à le dire autrement que par des grognements et des gémissements…

 _—_ Bon, ben, je me casse, se renfrogna la jeune gladiatrice.

Saucia et Chloé se récrièrent :

— Non, non, Aeshma ! On ne dit plus rien, et tu ne vas pas sortir toute nue !

 _—_ Je ne vois pas le problème.

 _—_ Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, la supplia Saucia. Nous ne t'importunerons plus.

 _—_ Bon, d'accord.

Gaïa massait bien, elle avait appris avec Aeshma, et la jeune Parthe l'avait guidée quand ses gestes ne lui convenaient pas ou manquaient de précision. Mais Saucia... Personne ne surpassait Saucia. Aeshma ne savait pas qui lui avait enseigné l'art du massage et des manipulations. Elle exerçait son art dans la familia bien avant l'arrivée d'Aeshma. Elle était pourtant encore jeune, peut-être un peu plus d'une trentaine d'année, guère plus. Elle avait formé Gyllipos, Chloé, d'autres masseurs qui étaient depuis partis et trois aides pratiquaient sous son œil vigilant. Saucia avait des mains bénies des dieux et plus encore bénies des gladiateurs. Être l'objet de ses attentions était un privilège hautement apprécié et très recherché. Aeshma n'avait jamais boudé son plaisir à s'abandonner à ses mains, que ce fût pour la détendre ou lui remettre les os en place. Saucia exprima sa joie et l'émotion qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulées de revoir la jeune Parthe vivante dans le soin qu'elle prit d'elle, exactement comme Aeshma l'avait prédit. Et elle goûta d'autant le temps que lui accorda Saucia que le reste du personnel au bain se tint coi.

Saucia découvrit sous ses mains les épreuves qu'avaient traversées Aeshma, les blessures creusées par le sel, adoucies avec de l'huile, la peau tannée par des heures et des heures passées sous un soleil brûlant, les privations, le vent, les côtes qui saillaient un peu trop, mais aussi des soins. Saucia devinait des applications de potions, d'huile.

— Qui s'est occupé de toi, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Personne, souffla la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Mmm, tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, ton corps ne peut pas me mentir. Tu as été soignée et on a pris soin de toi. Chose dont tu aurais très bien pu t'acquitter toi-même, mais je ne crois pas, malgré ta souplesse, que tu puisses atteindre certains endroits qui manifestement n'ont pas été oubliés par des mains attentionnées. Celle de la domina tout d'abord, mais y en a-t-il eu d'autres ?

Aeshma tourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Chloé tint sa promesse de ne pas parler, mais cela ne la dispensa pas de se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que la domina avait fait ? C'était une belle femme, élégante, riche. Une aristocrate. Pourtant... elle portait des tuniques courtes sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , tout le monde lui avait vanté ses talents d'archère et elle avait sauté à l'eau pour sauver Aeshma. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lier une esclave, une gladiatrice, à une aristocrate romaine ?

— Détends-toi, Aeshma, la rassura Saucia. Tu peux garder tes secrets si tu en as. Ton corps a souffert, je suis heureuse que quelqu'un s'en soit occupé, c'est tout. J'espère que tu as su remercier cette personne ou ces personnes.

Aeshma serra ses paupières, puis elle se détendit et s'efforça de ne penser à rien.

Plus à rien.

.

Des doigts attentifs traçant le dessin de ses cicatrices. Sur l'épaule, le dos, la cuisse. Sa main jaillit. Un cri de surprise et de douleur.

— Dieux, Shamiram ! C'est moi ! protesta vivement Atticus.

 _—_ Oh, désolée medicus. Mais quelle idée aussi de m'examiner quand je dors.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une brute, râla le médecin en se frottant le poignet. Tourne-toi sur le dos.

Aeshma se retourna lentement. Saucia faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait des corps dont elle s'occupait. Aeshma n'avait pas pourtant éprouvé l'envie de se reposer en arrivant au ludus.

— Je comprends que tu ne passes jamais la nuit avec ceux que tu as choisi de rejoindre dans leur lit, grommela le médecin. Si tu leur tapes dessus au réveil dès qu'ils te touchent...

Aeshma pâlit, rougit et prit un air stupide.

— Je surveille tous mes protégés, Aeshma. Je sais tout sur eux.

 _—_ Euh... Oui, je sais, mais... balbutia Aeshma.

 _—_ Mais ne sois pas timide, tu n'étais même pas pubère quand tu es arrivée ici. Et c'est moi qui t'ai fait ton éducation sexuelle. Téos m'en voudrait si l'une d'entre vous tombait enceinte.

 _—_ Euh, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

 _—_ Si, c'est arrivé, mais Téos l'avait décidé ainsi. Je peux t'examiner sans que tu ne m'étrangles maintenant ?

 _—_ Ici ?

 _—_ C'est juste un examen de contrôle. Tu ne boîtes pas ? Tu n'as pas de douleurs particulières ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Bon.

Atticus lui reprocha la laideur des cicatrices qu'elle avait attrapées à Pompéi, sa perte de poids. Il exigea de connaître le régime alimentaire qu'elle avait suivi depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Avec exactitude.

— Je vais donner des ordres à la cuisine. Je t'interdis de boire du vin et tu vas manger des fruits à chaque repas. À chaque pause. Je préviendrai le personnel.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et la regarda. Aeshma serra les mâchoires, mal à l'aise. Elle lisait de l'affection et de l'émotion dans le regard du médecin.

— Je déteste perdre des gladiateurs, dit-il sobrement. Tu transmettras ma reconnaissance à Gaïa Metella quand tu la reverras. Je t'attends à l'infirmerie quand tu auras du temps libre. Et si tu veux un bon conseil : ne tarde pas trop à te présenter devant Téos. S'il apprend que tu prends du bon temps sans en avoir référé à personne, je vais encore être obligé de te soigner. Tu as le dos déjà très abîmé, Shamiram. Il serait bon de ne pas encore le soumettre aux verges ou au flagellum.

Il serra son épaule entre ses doigts, remercia Saucia et Chloé, et s'éclipsa. Aeshma tourna la tête vers Chloé.

— Ne lui reproche rien, intervint Saucia. C'est moi qui ai fait chercher Atticus. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Je crois que tu lui as manqué. Après tout, tu es son disciple préféré.

Plus que le reste, l'évocation de Gaïa avait perturbé la jeune Parthe. Par deux fois, on venait de louer sa personne devant elle. Saucia n'avait pas vraiment spécifié qu'il fallait la remercier, Atticus, si. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que les soins avaient été donnés très tôt, peu de temps après leur naufrage et que seule Gaïa Metella avait pu ainsi la soigner. Aeshma s'assit sur le bord de la table.

— Je t'ai apporté une tunique propre, lui annonça Chloé. Une tunique d'entraînement et des sous-vêtements.

 _—_ Tu as vu Atalante ?

 _—_ Non, elle est partie courir avec des gladiateurs et elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

.

* * *

.

Marcia arrivait aux limites de sa résistance. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu le rythme, elle contrôlait encore son souffle, mais si Atalante accélérait soudainement et fonçait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore une fois la suivre. Caïus courait à ses côtés et partageait ses angoisses. Gallus soufflait, Ister menaçait d'exploser. Atalante le serrait de près et elle le talochait dès qu'il ralentissait. Galini résistait. Diodoros aussi. Les novices, excepté une fille répondant au prénom de Sara, avaient décroché depuis longtemps. Marpessa avait été chargée de veiller à ce que personne ne restât en arrière. Une tâche ingrate qu'elle partageait avec Velox le bien nommé. Ils étaient armés de baguettes souples et cinglaient les mollets et les épaules des traînards. Jambes et dos étaient striés de marques rouges. Les novices participaient à leur première grande course.

Le matin, ils avaient été heureux d'être confiés sur ordre d'Herennius à la grande rétiaire. La meliora bénéficiait d'une heureuse réputation parmi les novices. Elle se montrait exigeante, mais beaucoup moins brutale qu'Ajax, Euryale, Sabina ou Xantha. Être délivrés du regard attentif des deux doctors, leur paraissait aussi placer la journée sous d'heureux auspices. Tout à leur joie, ils ne remarquèrent pas les visages beaucoup moins enthousiastes des gladiateurs qui avaient eux aussi été confiés à la meliora : Caïus, Ister, Diodoros, Gallus et Marcia. La nomination de Marpessa et de Velox comme assesseurs de la grande rétiaire, les avaient encore plus inquiétés. Seule Galini n'avait pas exprimé de contrariété. Elle avait enfin récupéré sa condition physique et elle aimait courir. Courir dans la nature, sauter par-dessus les pierres, les ravines, les ruisseaux, traverser les broussailles, les bois, les rivières, dévaler les pentes douces des collines, celles escarpées des reliefs plus abrupts. Galini savait qu'Atalante allait les entraîner dans une longue course à travers la campagne et elle s'en était réjouie d'avance. Ils ne courraient peut-être pas au début de la journée, mais ensuite, quand ils auraient tous sué sur des exercices physiques. De la musculation, des exercices de frappes répétés à l'infini, des assouplissements et pour finir en apothéose, la course.

Après un déjeuner frugal, Herennius les avaient rassemblés et leur avait répété consignes et mises en garde. Quatre gardes montés à cheval assureraient l'encadrement et la sécurité du groupe.

Atalante avait d'abord emmené ses coureurs tranquillement, pour peu à peu accélérer le rythme. Ils avaient parcouru des milles pendant des heures. En moins d'un an, la grande rétiaire s'était familiarisée avec le pays. À croire qu'elle le parcourait chaque jour pendant des heures. Elle ménageait des pauses à des points d'eau. Les gardes transportaient des sacs de fruits secs. Une poignée à chaque gladiateur, à chaque novice, et ils repartaient non sans avoir rempli les petites gourdes qu'ils portaient accrochées à leur ceinture. L'eau était saine, ils pouvaient la consommer. Atalante avait vérifié.

Les murs du ludus.

— Marcia ! Caïus ! claqua soudain la voix d'Atalante

Elle s'était laissée dépasser par les autres pour se glisser à leur hauteur. Les deux jeunes gladiateurs allongèrent leur foulée.

— Allez ! Écoutez tous, cria la meliora. À mon signal vous accélérez. À fond, jusque dans la cour d'entraînement. En arrivant, vous continuerez tranquillement à en faire le tour, comptez au moins dix tours, à petites foulées en respirant lentement. Si j'en trouve un assis par terre, je le prends direct pour une séance de pancrace.

Où Atalante trouvait-elle l'énergie de courir, de parler, de changer de rythme à volonté et d'être ensuite partante pour un combat ? Marcia se désespérait à ses côtés d'être si faible.

— Respire, Marcia ! Tu t'étouffes. Caïus, même chose. Tu es thrace. Tu dois savoir contrôler ton souffle si tu ne veux pas mourir étouffé sous ton casque.

Elle resta un moment près d'eux, puis elle partit vers l'avant, dépassa Galini qu'elle félicita au passage et prit de l'avance. Elle s'arrêta soudain, et cria :

— Course !

Les gladiateurs et la jeune Sara bondirent en avant. Atalante fit un signe à un cavalier, il poussa sa monture vers elle.

— Tu peux rester ici et prévenir ceux qui passent à ta portée de courir à fond, que c'est mon ordre et que je saurai s'ils l'ont respecté ou pas ?

— Pas de problème, tu fais quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas fini mon entraînement, grimaça Atalante.

Elle prit son élan et s'élança à la suite des jeunes gladiateurs. Le garde admira sa course. Une fille si grande. Elle filait aussi vite qu'une flèche. Devant, Galini courait au coude à coude avec Diodoros. Marcia, Sara, Caïus et Gallus les talonnaient, Ister luttait pour ne pas se faire distancer. Atalante les rattrapa sans trop d'efforts. Elle lança un grand coup du plat de la main, juste sous la nuque d'Ister, alors qu'elle le dépassait. Le jeune rétiaire partit en avant, Atalante lui crocheta la jambe et il s'étala sur le chemin pierreux.

— On ne relâche jamais sa vigilance, Ister, le tança-t-elle.

Ister pestait déjà quand dans sa course, le pied de la grande rétiaire prit appui sur son dos. Il supporta d'un coup tout le poids de la jeune Syrienne et il s'écrasa face contre terre. Il cria et s'immobilisa le souffle coupé. Atalante se retourna.

— Non seulement on ne relâche pas sa vigilance, Ister, mais on évite aussi de s'étaler comme un sac quand on tombe en avant. En plein combat, tu serais mort.

— Connasse ! cracha le garçon.

Atalante fronça légèrement des sourcils. Ister ne s'était jamais permis d'insulter la meliora. Du moins, pas quand il se trouvait à portée de voix. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais ils partageaient la même armatura et elle avait le devoir de l'entraîner. La familia ne possédait pas de très bons rétiaires chez les hommes. Seul, Ametystus, le gladiateur qu'avait recruté Téos à Pergame, ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ister avait donc, de grandes chances d'accéder rapidement au primus palus. Mais il ne possédait pas l'expérience de Margarita et encore moins la dextérité d'Atalante. Marcia, plus jeune que lui, lui faisait de la concurrence. Il se ménageait les grâces d'Atalante parce qu'elle était la meilleure et que c'était une grande tacticienne. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas et elle était dangereuse. Pas seulement sous son armatura de rétiaire. Au pugilat, au pancrace. Mieux valait ne pas la contrarier ni encourir sa colère.

Mais Ister était fatigué et Atalante l'avait poussé à bout toute la journée. Il s'était pris un nombre incalculable de taloches, il avait peiné à garder le rythme qu'elle avait imposé et en plus, il se traînait derrière les autres. Sans compter ses frustrations : il n'avait pas réussi à se taper Marcia, et Galini se défilait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher. Ça ne lui avait pourtant pas déplu la première fois. Elle devrait être fière qu'un homme tel que lui se soit intéressée à elle.

Il se releva. Une pierre dans la main. Menaçant.

— Si tu le prends comme ça... dit froidement Atalante.

Elle marcha sur lui, rentra alors qu'il levait sa main armée. Les deux avant-bras dressés. L'un arrêta son coup, l'autre frappa la gorge. Violemment. Ister perdit tous ses moyens. Atalante saisit son poignet, l'entraîna dans une vrille. Le garçon se retrouva une nouvelle fois face contre terre. La prise qu'Aeshma avait apprise à Marcia et qui avait sauvé la vie à la jeune fille lors de son premier combat à Corinthe. Il cria quand Atalante exerça une pression sur son poignet retourné. Elle récupéra la pierre dans sa main ouverte et la lui plaqua sur la tempe.

— Tu sais que je pourrai te tuer, Ister, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

 _—_ Téos ne te le pardonnerait pas, crâna-t-il.

 _—_ Tu veux un conseil ? Ne t'en prends jamais à plus fort que toi. Tu n'es pas mauvais, Ister, mais tu es très loin de m'égaler. Il te faudra plus d'un contrat d'auctoratus avant d'avoir ta chance.

 _—_ Tu veux dire que tu te seras faite égorger d'ici là ?

 _—_ Peut-être, mais entre nous, tu as plus de chance de mal finir que moi.

 _—_ Je... aaaarg !

La pierre lui râpait la peau et Atalante appuyait sur sa clef.

— Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler, siffla la grande rétiaire. Et tu as dépassé tes prérogatives.

Une menace. Herennius avait transmis son pouvoir à la Syrienne. Quand elle sortait avec un groupe, elle endossait le rôle de doctor. Lui manquer de respect exposait à de graves conséquences. Ister était déjà allé trop loin.

— Pardon, Atalante.

La meliora se remit sur ses pieds. Sa voix claqua.

— À genoux !

Le jeune gladiateur s'exécuta. Blême de colère et de honte. Les novices arrivaient. Atalante les arrêta.

— Quelles sont les règles à respecter pour un novice comme pour un gladiateur s'il veut rester au ludus ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Les novices restèrent bouche bée. Particulièrement, les trois auctoratus recrutés à Capoue. Ister était un homme libre, Atalante une esclave. Ils étaient gladiateurs tous les deux. On louait Ister pour sa dextérité et sa vivacité. Il s'était forgé une aura héroïque auprès des novices. On admirait sa beauté, son sourire, sa façon de manier le trident et le poignard. Il attirait les regards et se vantait, sans mentir, de ses conquêtes amoureuses. Atalante impressionnait. Une meliora.

 _—_ Alors ?! cria-t-elle.

Les novices sursautèrent. Marpessa souriait en coin et Velox n'était pas fâché qu'Ister se fît rabattre son caquet. Le bellâtre ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui assurer qu'il le surpasserait. Ister était meilleur que lui, Velox le savait, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

— Marpessa ?

 _—_ Le respect de la discipline, répondit la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Quoi d'autre ?

 _—_ Le respect qu'on doit aux maîtres, dit timidement Eurgain, une jeune novice, destinée à embrasser l'armatura des mirmillons.

 _—_ Qui sont ?

 _—_ Le dominus, les doctors et les meliores, compléta Eurgain.

 _—_ Quoi encore ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Le courage.

 _—_ La ténacité.

 _—_ L'humilité.

 _—_ L'obéissance.

 _—_ La solidarité.

 _—_ Le travail.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Mouais, apprécia Atalante. Il y a une chose que vous devez bien comprendre. Rien ne vous protègera jamais si vous fautez, ni au ludus ni sur le sable. Novice, melior, statut social, tout ça ne vaut plus rien si vous commettez une faute. Ister est un auctoratus, c'est un gladiateur, un bon combattant même s'il manque d'expérience. Mais tout ça ne lui évitera pas de se faire punir et humilier maintenant. Parce qu'il a oublié quelles règles élémentaires régissent la vie d'un gladiateur. Vous allez tous, les uns après les autres, le gifler.

Les novices échangèrent des regards inquiets. Elle plaisantait ?

— C'est une punition pour lui, une leçon pour vous. Exécution ! Et si vous retenez votre bras, je vous montrerai par l'exemple comme on gifle un imbécile et un insolent.

Septimus, l'un des trois auctoratus recrutés à Capoue, s'avança. Il leva le bras. La gifle claqua et Ister, sous la violence du coup, bascula sur le côté. Septimus était plus âgé que lui, il n'était pas sensible à son charme et ne bavait pas comme les autres devant lui. Il détestait sa morgue et ses vantardises de séducteur. Septimus n'avait rien d'un bel homme.

Les autres suivirent. Trois novices trop pusillanimes au goût d'Atalante, mordirent la poussière. Ister les maudit, parce que pour une gifle gentille, Atalante lui en asséna deux en réparation. Cette salope se vengeait.

Il était injuste, il le savait. Ajax, Euryale, Xantha ou Sabina, n'auraient pas agi autrement s'il les avait insultés alors qu'ils l'entraînaient, mais ils n'appartenaient pas comme lui et Atalante, à l'armatura des rétiaires. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de sa place au sein de la familia, de l'estime dont elle bénéficiait auprès des doctors, de Téos et des gladiateurs. Jaloux qu'elle accordât tant d'attention à Marcia, jaloux de son autorité.

Les novices restèrent jusqu'à la fin de la punition.

— Tu as compris la leçon, Ister ?

Il hocha la tête. Une nouvelle gifle.

— Tu as compris, Ister ? répéta Atalante.

 _—_ Oui, j'ai compris.

 _—_ Bon, les autres aussi ?

 _—_ Oui, répondirent-ils avec empressement.

 _—_ Relève-toi, Ister. Tu les emmènes jusqu'au ludus. Tu aspires à grimper dans les palus ? Montre-toi en digne.

Le gladiateur se releva, il chancela, mais personne ne fit un geste vers lui. Atalante le regardait d'un air mauvais. Velox souriait méchamment, Marpessa n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Cette imbécile se prenait pour Aeshma. Les novices fixaient leurs pieds, pas un, même Septimus, ne souhaitait s'attirer sa vindicte. Il inspira profondément et s'élança. Les novices lui emboîtèrent le pas.

— Quand je pense qu'il vise le premier palus, maugréa Velox.

 _—_ Il en a les capacités. Et tu n'es pas si mauvais que cela, Velox.

 _—_ Tu ne m'as vu combattre à Capoue, Atalante.

 _—_ Si tu n'es pas déjà mort, c'est que tes prestations plaisent au public, lui déclara gentiment Atalante.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas ton niveau, Atalante, et je ne l'aurais jamais. Ametystus et Margarita sont meilleurs que moi. Marcia aussi.

 _—_ Mais tu ne fais pas honte à notre armatura.

 _—_ J'aime notre armatura.

 _—_ C'est une belle armatura, confirma Atalante. On méprise les rétiaires, pourtant, nous on ne se planque pas sous des casques et des ocréas.

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Marpessa. La jeune thrace ne répliqua rien, elle savait qu'Atalante plaisantait. Il était habituel que les gladiateurs louassent leur armatura et dénigrassent celles des autres. Il n'y avait rien de méchant à cela ni de méprisant. Même s'il existait un classement et qu'on taxait souvent l'armatura des rétiaires d'armatura vulgaire. Un bon rétiaire valait n'importe quel thrace, n'importe quel mirmillon ou secutor, ces trois armaturas adulées par les spectateurs.

.

* * *

.

Trois semaines sans entraînement au palus. Elle le sentait. Elle s'était servie du mat comme d'un palus à bord du lembos, mais une fois qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle n'avait plus pratiqué. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée en Cyrénaïque, ni sur le navire qui les avait transportées à Alexandrie. Chez la domina et sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , elle s'était contentée d'exercices de musculation et d'assouplissement.

— Plus fort, Aeshma ! beugla Herennius. C'est fini le bon temps.

La jeune Parthe redoubla de force et de vitesse. Atticus qui la connaissait bien, lui avait conseillé de se présenter à Herennius sans tarder, en tenue, prête à reprendre l'entraînement. Il savait qu'elle détestait se faire remarquer et qu'elle redoutait les effusions.

Aeshma avait suivi le conseil du médecin. Un bon conseil. Son arrivée avait vite été remarquée, mais, sur l'ordre sec d'Herennius qui invita tous les gladiateurs à ne pas cesser leur entraînement, personne n'osa bouger. Enyo seule arrêta de frapper son palus et resta les bras ballants. Elle allait se précipiter sur la petite thrace quand le fouet claqua à deux pouces de son visage. Elle recula vivement.

— Enyo, travaille ! lui intima Herennius.

Aeshma lui dédia une grimace. Cela suffit au bonheur d'Enyo. Elle s'empressa de suivre l'ordre du doctor et, le cœur battant, elle remit à plus tard, son désir de souhaiter, comme elle le méritait, la bienvenue à la meliora qu'elle avait crue perdue. À sa meliora.

— Tu es revenue, déclara Herennius à Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu en as douté, doctor ?

 _—_ Non.

Aeshma sourit en coin.

— Tu t'es entraînée durant ton absence ?

 _—_ Un peu.

 _—_ Au palus ?

 _—_ Les quatre premières semaines, oui. Après, je n'en avais pas à ma disposition.

 _—_ Hélios ! cria Herennius. Laisse ton palus à Aeshma et viens me voir.

 _—_ Oui, doctor, répondit le gladiateur.

 _—_ Un nouveau ?

 _—_ Un hoplomaque, Téos l'a acheté à Capoue.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux. C'est bien que tu sois rentrée.

Hélios arriva, Herennius lui demanda de remettre son épée de bois à Aeshma et la jeune Parthe partit se mettre au palus. Elle croisa le regard heureux d'Ajax, celui de Sabina complice, celui revêche et grognon de Xantha, quelques autres qui la saluèrent discrètement. Ensuite, plus rien n'exista que son palus.

.

À la pause, Ajax vint lui donner un grand coup de poing dans le défaut de l'épaule.

— On m'a parlé de tes exploits, Aeshma. Tu es un vrai melior. Je suis content que tu sois rentrée.

Aeshma avait grogné, Ajax était une brute. Sympathique. Sabina se montra plus caustique.

— Tu es comme la peste, on se débarrasse jamais de toi !

 _—_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais rien à m'envier.

 _—_ Comment sais-tu ça ?

 _—_ L'esclave de la domina, Néria.

 _—_ Ah, ouais.

 _—_ Chloé aussi m'a raconté.

 _—_ C'était épique au moins ?

 _—_ Pas trop. Me revoir leur a cloué le bec.

 _—_ Tous des... grmeeuleubeleu, grommela soudain Xantha à côté d'elles.

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de la Germaine.

— Te marre pas, Aeshma. Je leur ai dit que tu reviendrais. Personne ne m'a crue, tu devrais tous leur casser la gueule.

Xantha lui tourna le dos et partit à grand pas lourds en balayant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

— Je n'ai rien cru du tout, se défendit Sabina. Je me suis contentée d'agoniser.

 _—_ Tu te portes plutôt pas mal pour une agonisante, ironisa Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu peux remercier Julia Metella Valeria. Je lui dois une vie. Enyo et Galini aussi d'ailleurs. Tout comme Lucia.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils.

— La femme d'Aper, précisa Sabina.

 _—_ … ?

 _—_ Julia Metella l'a prise à son service. Aper avait demandé à Atalante de s'occuper d'elle, mais je crois que c'est Marcia qui en a parlé à la domina. Téos ne l'aurait pas gardée, sauf comme ludia et je ne crois pas qu'Aper pensait à cela en demandant à Atalante de parler à Téos.

 _—_ C'est elle qui t'a raconté ça ?

 _—_ Non, je les ai entendus parler.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Aeshma ? demanda Anté venu aux nouvelles.

 _—_ Rien de spécial.

 _—_ À d'autres, fillette ! intervint Ajax. Tu as la tête d'une personne qui a vécu de terribles aventures.

 _—_ Et tu as maigri, observa Sabina. Tu n'as pas mangé à ta faim.

 _—_ Combien de temps tu es…

La reprise des entraînements interrompit les questions. Sabina tapa sur l'épaule d'Aeshma.

— Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser tranquille… Il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout, Aeshma. Un mois et demi. Tout ce que tu as fait pendant un mois et demi.

 _—_ Pff, souffla la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ On te coincera et tu parleras.

.

Aeshma retrouva son palus avec soulagement, mais Téos fut mis au courant du retour de l'enfant terrible de sa familia et il demanda à la voir. Il avait reçu des instructions concernant ceux qui étaient allés remplir les missions du procurateur. Il avait pu transmettre un rapport sur Saucia, Typhon, Marpessa et Rigas. Ces quatre-là n'avaient jamais rencontré ni fréquenté les sœurs Metella. Astarté ne faisait plus partie de la familia. Restait Aeshma qui, si elle était encore vivante, avait peut-être survécu en compagnie de la plus jeune des deux sœurs, avec Gaïa Metella, celle-la même qui l'avait louée pour une somme folle l'année dernière.

Téos savait pour le domaine de Bois Vert. Pour Kaeso Atilius Valens. Mais il feignait de l'ignorer et il n'était pas assez fou pour croire tenir le procurateur. L'homme le tenait, lui. La parole d'un laniste ne valait rien. Et puis, l'avenir de son ludus lui importait plus que n'importe quoi. Il se moquait des manœuvres d'Aulus Flavius, des guerres d'influences politiques, commerciales ou amoureuses. Il savait que le procurateur avait des vues sur Julia Metella. Ou qu'il en avait eu. Il se conduisait autant comme un adversaire commercial et politique envers elle que comme un amoureux éconduit. Les histoires d'amour ! La concupiscence abaissait le plus noble des hommes à se conduire comme le plus parfait imbécile.

Le retour d'Aeshma ne l'étonna pas, mais Téos devrait répondre à des questions. D'abord, prévenir Silus, puis raconter ce qu'il savait sur sa meliora. Sur ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui raconter. Aeshma n'était pas Sabina qui avait raconté les aventures de l' _ _Artémisia__ avec force détails. Et quand elle n'avait pas été présente, Chloé, Métrios et les autres avaient complété les trous de son récit.

L'amitié qu'entretenaient Marcia et Julia Metella l'inquiétait. Qu'Aeshma se fut retrouvée à l'eau avec Gaïa Metella aussi. Parfois, il se demandait si la Parthe savait à qui elle s'était attaquée à Myra. Ses gladiatrices s'étaient trouvées mêlées à des meurtres qui impliquaient personnellement les sœurs Metella. Le père de Marcia avait été tué par l'une des gladiatrices qu'elle admirait le plus et par celle avec qui elle s'était engagée dans une ridicule relation amoureuse.

Julia Metella connaissait personnellement Atalante et Aeshma. Aeshma qui avait été envoyée pour la tuer. Si le procurateur lui avait dévoilé le but exact de leur mission, Téos n'aurait jamais envoyé la petite Parthe à Myra. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé là-bas. De toute façon, ni Astarté ni Aeshma n'auraient jamais rien dit. Elles ne diraient rien. Téos les soupçonnait parfois d'avoir assassiné les brigands et leur camarade Galia. D'avoir sauvé Julia Metella et Quintus Valerius. Aeshma avait une haute idée de la loyauté et de l'honneur. Elle avait été reçue chez Julia Metella, soignée. Il voyait mal la jeune gladiatrice l'oublier et assassiner une femme envers qui elle pensait être redevable. Aulus Flavius était un imbécile. Téos ne voulait rien savoir, mais il devait jouer serré et ne pas éveiller la suspicion du procurateur et de son sbire.

.

— Aeshma, dominus, annonça Herennius.

 _—_ Merci, doctor. Tu peux nous laisser.

Le laniste se retourna et dévisagea la jeune gladiatrice.

— Déshabille-toi. Entièrement.

Aeshma retira sa tunique et ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne garda que ses caligaes. Téos s'approcha et l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

— Enlève tes caligaes, je veux voir tes pieds. Atticus t'a vue ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Que t'a-t-il dit ?

 _—_ Que les cicatrices de Pompéi étaient laides, mais qu'elles avaient été correctement soignées, que j'avais maigri et euh… c'est tout. Il était content, sinon… euh, de mon état physique.

 _—_ Qui t'a soignée ?

Aeshma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et choisit d'être honnête. Rien ne servait de mentir de toute façon.

— Moi et la domina.

 _—_ Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Comment ça s'est passé ?

 _—_ On a survécu, dominus. Il y avait à manger et de quoi se soigner sur le lembos. Ensuite, on a abordé en Cyrénaïque, on a marché jusqu'à Darnis. La domina a rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et nous sommes rentrées à Alexandrie. Elle a attendu qu'un de ses navires soit disponible et nous avons embarqué pour la Lycie.

 _—_ Tu l'as accompagnée à Patara ?

 _—_ Non, dominus, j'ai été débarquée à Sidé.

 _—_ Combien de temps es-tu restée chez elle à Alexandrie ?

 _—_ Quatre jours.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ?

 _—_ Je me suis entraînée et j'ai couru.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Dans la campagne, au alentour de la ville.

 _—_ Elle t'a laissée sortir ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Elle avait confiance en toi ?

 _—_ On a passé un mois seules sur un bateau, dominus. Si j'avais voulu la tuer ou fuir en Cyrénaïque, rien ne m'en aurait empêché.

 _—_ Elle est comment ?

 _—_ La domina ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Euh… Ben, elle est courageuse et pas trop chiante.

 _—_ Et sa villa à Alexandrie ?

Pourquoi Téos lui posait-il ces questions ?

— Elle possède une belle villa, dominus.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

 _—_ Rien de spécial, mentit Aeshma sans vergogne.

 _—_ Elle t'a pourtant sauvé la vie, non ? Et vous avez passé un mois et demi ensemble.

 _—_ C'est une domina, je suis une esclave, dominus.

 _—_ Tu as pris du bon temps avec elle ? Tu l'as baisée ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Euh, on n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, dominus. Dériver en pleine mer ne donne pas vraiment l'envie de baiser comme un lapin, se renfrogna Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu baises bien avant les munus. Ça te détend.

 _—_ Avec des inconnus, des mecs que je suis sûre de ne pas avoir sur le dos, pas avec quelqu'un dont je ne sais pas quand je vais en être débarrassée.

 _—_ Mais si elle te l'avait demandé ?

 _—_ Elle ne me l'a pas demandé, dominus, répondit aigrement la jeune Parthe.

La discussion déplaisait à Aeshma, mais pour le coup, elle n'avait pas menti en répondant à la dernière question. La domina ne lui avait rien demandé. Aeshma non plus. C'était juste arrivé comme ça. Gaïa l'avait manipulée au Grand Domaine, mais pas sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Peut-être qu'elle en avait eu envie, mais elle n'avait pas tenté de la séduire. Aeshma aurait été incapable de dire qui avait fait le premier pas. Si c'était elle qui s'était hissée jusqu'à sa bouche ou si c'était la domina qui s'était penchée sur la sienne. Elles avaient dormi un mois et demi ensemble sans jamais esquisser le moindre geste équivoque l'une envers l'autre _—_ une aberration quand Aeshma y pensait — et, sans que rien ne le laissât présager, elles étaient soudain tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. De toute façon, cela ne changeait rien. Si ? Gaïa Metella lui avait assuré que non. Elle mentait ? Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ? Est-ce que c'était si important d'ailleurs ? Qu'elles eussent couché ensemble ? Au Grand Domaine, elles avaient bien couché ensemble, pour ce que cela avait eu comme conséquence...

— Tu l'aimes bien ? la coupa Téos de ses pensées.

 _—_ Elle a l'âme d'une guerrière, répondit spontanément Aeshma d'un ton convaincu et admiratif.

 _—_ Mmm.

Aeshma jura en silence. Elle en avait trop dit.

— Les autres se sont étalés sur ses talents d'archère et le sang-froid dont elle a fait preuve durant l'attaque des pirates, je comprends qu'elle ne te soit pas indifférente. Comment est sa sœur ?

 _—_ Sa sœur, dominus ? demanda Aeshma décontenancée par sa question.

 _—_ Oui, Julia Metella Valeria. Tu es bien allée chez elle l'an dernier ?

 _—_ Euh, oui. Elle tire très bien à l'arc elle aussi, dominus.

 _—_ Si vous n'avez pas baisé qu'est-ce que vous avez fait sur le lembos ?

 _—_ On s'est entraînées, on a péché.

 _—_ Tu lui as donné des cours ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle te doit de l'argent, alors ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je plaisante, Aeshma, rit Téos. J'ai un engagement pour un munus dans trois semaines à Xanthos. Je veux que tu y participes. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Tu peux disposer.

 _—_ Merci, dominus.

Aeshma ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Elle se rhabillerait dehors. Téos se félicita de son petit entretien. La Parthe n'était pas revenue diminuée, elle n'avait pas non plus exprimé de sentiments déplacés à propos des sœurs Metella. L'admiration et le respect qu'elle témoignait à Gaïa Metella étaient justifiés et ne présentaient rien d'inquiétant.

.

Aeshma déboucha dans la cour, ses affaires encore sous le bras, elle avait entendu sonner la fin des entraînements, elle irait se laver, peut-être même qu'Herennius lui permettrait-elle de retourner aux bains, elle ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de se rhabiller. Le cri jaillit :

— Aeshma !

Et mer… Aeshma n'eut même pas le temps de finir de jurer. Elle se retrouva percutée par une furie qui la serra à l'étouffer entre ses bras. Aveugle et sourde, Aeshma l'aurait reconnue. Seule Marcia était capable de tels débordements. Et puis, d'autres se jetèrent dans ses bras : Galini, Caïus. Ils cacardaient et riaient comme des oies, Aeshma n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de leurs embrassades ni à se faire entendre. Ils empestaient la poussière et la sueur, d'où sortaient-ils ? Et comment Caïus et Galini pouvaient-ils se comporter comme des débiles et aussi familièrement ? Gallus, amusé et heureux de la revoir, vint aussi en rajouter et lui donnait de grandes tapes amicales dans le dos. Diodoros plus méfiant resta en arrière, il se souvenait qu'Aeshma avait les poings durs et qu'elle en usait facilement. Quant à Sara, la petite novice, elle ne connaissait pas Aeshma, sinon par ce qu'on lui en avait raconté et elle nota, inquiète, son regard courroucé.

On racontait dans la familia qu'Aeshma était une incroyable gladiatrice. Marpessa lui vouait un culte et l'attendait impatiemment. Enyo pensait de même. La dernière thrace, Lempado, ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais elle reconnaissait ses qualités martiales et ne s'était jamais permise, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de les remettre en question. Euryale, parmi les garçons, la jalousait. Mais Caïus et Gallus parlaient de ses combats avec passion. Le combat contre une ancienne meliora à Patara et ses combats contre Atalante pouvaient occuper des soirées entières et on n'entendait pas seulement les thraces louer ses mérites. Les meliores en rajoutaient, les mirmillons et les rétiaires défendaient leurs melioras, les hoplomaques et les secutors participaient aux récits et se lançaient dans d'autres récits qui mettaient en scène des gladiateurs disparus ou mythiques. On parlait d'autant plus des gladiateurs absents : Lucanus, Astarté, Aeshma, Lydia, Castor, Scylas...

— Vous avez fait vos dix tours de cour ? claqua soudain une voix.

Les apostrophés se figèrent. Atalante ! Sara se mit à courir, Diodoros la rejoignit. Gallus, Marcia, Galini et Caïus lâchèrent prestement Aeshma et s'embarrassèrent d'excuses auprès d'Atalante qui les en houspilla d'autant plus durement.

— Vingt tours ! Toilette au puits. Pas de dîner au réfectoire !

— Doctor, Atalante ? lui lança Aeshma en s'essuyant d'un air dégoûté comme si on l'avait recouverte de boue nauséabonde.

Atalante prit le temps de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'Aeshma était bien vivante et en bonne santé, qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle retint un sourire. Mais tout son visage s'illumina, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, ses joues remontèrent, ses paupières se plissèrent. Elle exprimait sans vraiment en être consciente, une joie brute et pudique. Aeshma eut soudain soif, mais Atalante qui avait peut-être remarqué son émotion, reporta son attention sur ses élèves et son sourire prit un pli narquois quand elle répondit enfin à la question que lui avait posée sa camarade :

— Meliora, Aesh. Seulement meliora.

 _—_ Tu t'amuses ?

 _—_ J'aime courir et je leur apprends à gérer leur effort, à respirer. À travailler leur résistance. La fatigue tue autant que l'épée sur le sable.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est vrai.

 _—_ Tu as maigri, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Atalante.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Mais tu en jettes toujours autant, plaisanta-t-elle.

 _—_ Et toi, tu es toujours aussi con.

 _—_ Tu pensais que j'aurais changé ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu… Excuse-moi.

Les novices arrivaient, précédés par Ister, serrés de près par Marpessa et Velox.

— Les novices ! les apostropha Atalante. Dix tours tranquilles en soufflant, je vous surveille. Vous venez me voir quand vous avez fini. Sara, ne rêve pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la novice qui avait tourné la tête vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle la compterait parmi les novices. Tu restes avec les autres. Ister, tu fais vingt tours et tu rejoins tes camarades, même punition, tu leur demanderas. Marpessa, Velox, vous êtes libres, merci de votre aide.

Marpessa tourna la tête vers Atalante et elle la vit. Elle s'illumina. Atalante entendit Aeshma souffler de dépit à côté d'elle.

— Elle t'adule trop pour se permettre de se jeter dans tes bras, mais elle t'attend depuis son retour de Capoue.

 _—_ Génial.

 _—_ Tu l'aimes bien, Aesh. Je le sais, pas besoin de jouer à l'ours devant moi.

Les novices ne purent s'empêcher de regarder la nouvelle venue. De s'interroger sur son identité. Une gladiatrice. Elle se tenait nue et on distinguait ses cicatrices même de loin. Elle discutait familièrement avec Atalante.

— Qui est-ce ? souffla Eurgain.

Deux auctoratus se rentrèrent dedans en bavant à moitié sur le corps dénudé exposé devant leurs yeux. Ils adoraient cette familia. Les filles possédaient toutes des corps plus beaux les uns que les autres et quand elles ne se baladaient pas à moitié nues, elles étaient carrément à poil. C'était génial ! Les gladiatrices n'étaient pas toujours faciles à approcher et elles les considéraient comme des novices méprisables et indignes de leurs faveurs, mais les novices les regardaient avec plus d'indulgence. Malheureusement, les doctors et Atalante veillaient jalousement sur elles et leur vertu, et tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait leurs preuves sur le sable, ils ne bénéficieraient pas de la liberté octroyée aux autres gladiateurs.

Ister ne se gênait pas pour profiter des charmes des novices et ils s'impatientaient de l'imiter. Mais qu'importait pour l'instant, ces femmes leur offraient matière à fantasmer et ils avaient la possibilité, quand on le leur permettait, de se rendre à Sidé et de se payer du bon temps dans des auberges qui proposaient repas, boissons et prostitués. Les filles étaient souvent moins désirables que les gladiatrices, mais ils se promettaient, une fois leur noviciat terminé, d'en mettre quelques-unes dans leur lit. Ister racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ses conquêtes et l'ombre d'Astarté planait sur le ludus, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à vraiment savoir ce que cette fille avait eu de si exceptionnel.

— Septimus, Nério, les réprimanda Atalante. Si vous continuez à courir comme des canards, vous courrez jusqu'à la deuxième veille.

Les deux auctoratus arrêtèrent de loucher sur la jeune Parthe.

— Tu les distrais, Aesh.

 _—_ Je n'ai rien fait, protesta la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose pour distraire des mâles en manque de sexe.

 _—_ C'est peut-être sur toi qu'ils fantasment.

 _—_ Je suis habillée et ils ont peur de moi.

 _—_ Ouais, ben, s'ils se font des idées, ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

 _—_ Je n'en doute pas, rit Atalante.

 _—_ Je vais au bain.

 _—_ Mmm, répondit distraitement la grande rétiaire les yeux fixés sur ses novices.

 _—_ Ata ?

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Il y a des thraces dans le lot ?

 _—_ Sara, celle qui court avec Galini. Tu as de la chance, elle promet beaucoup. Euryale est melior. Il y a un nouveau thrace parmi les gladiateurs que Téos a achetés à Pergame, je te le présenterai.

 _—_ Qui a remplacé Piscès ?

 _—_ Personne. Herennius a confié l'entraînement des mirmillons à Ajax. Mirmillons et secutors ne se distinguent que par leur casque et leur appariement.

 _—_ Bon, je te revois plus tard.

 _—_ Mmm... Aesh ?

 _—_ Ouais ?

 _—_ Tu ne dormiras pas seule ce soir.

La petite thrace fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sous-entendu. Non, pas le sous-entendu, Atalante n'avait pas pris un ton qui allait dans ce sens. Elle était sérieuse.

— Marcia, lâcha Atalante.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu lui as beaucoup manqué. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais…

Aeshma hocha la tête, contrariée. Elle aurait bien posé des questions, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre les réponses. Atalante souffla soudain de dépit et partit en direction des coureurs.

Une sourde inquiétude s'était abattue sur la jeune Parthe.

Marcia. Elle était venue une fois dormir avec elle. Elle avait pleuré. Elle lui avait aussi promis de ne pas revenir. Alors pourquoi ? Et où étaient Lucanus et Astarté ? Aeshma en ne les voyant pas lors de l'entraînement avait pensé qu'ils se trouvaient avec Atalante. Marpessa et Velox étaient revenus avec la grande rétiaire, pas les deux meliores. Elle aurait pu demander à Atalante, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que la grande rétiaire lui répondrait.

Atalante n'avait pas non plus voulu lui en parler. Pas comme ça. Au milieu de la cour, devant les novices et le reste de la familia. La vente de Lucanus n'affecterait pas Aeshma, mais celle d'Astarté ? Atalante ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir plus tôt des relations que la grande Dace et Marcia entretenaient. De leur passion. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les pousser dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La peine de Marcia ne s'était pas estompée, pas encore. Elle ne surmontait pas l'absence d'Astarté.

Atalante redoutait la réaction d'Aeshma quand elle saurait. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui dire maintenant. Elle se retourna. La petite Parthe était partie. Et si elle l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre ? Atalante jura entre ses dents. Elle venait de se montrer stupide. Elle n'avait même pas su souhaiter la bienvenue à Aeshma. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée, elle avait tellement eu peur de la perdre.

.

Les craintes d'Atalante se vérifièrent. Ce serpent d'Ister.

Aeshma n'apprit rien le premier soir. Personne n'osa évoquer devant elle la vente des deux meliores. Tout le monde voulait oublier. Aeshma refusa de se prêter aux joies de son retour. Ceux qui essayèrent de lui arracher le récit de ses aventures se firent vertement rabrouer. Euryale lança une plaisanterie sur ses petits secrets. Aeshma le regarda froidement et le menaça :

— Si tu ouvres encore ta gueule, je vais la réduire en bouillie, Euryale. Tu as beau te targuer d'être un melior, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi et tu le sais très bien, lança-t-elle cinglante.

Le thrace avait pâli sous l'insulte. Le silence devint pesant. On s'attendit à ce que les deux meliores se sautassent au cou. Les anciens savaient combien ils se détestaient. Ils savaient aussi qu'Aeshma surpassait Euryale dans toutes les disciplines. Les nouveaux espéraient une bagarre. Pour le plaisir et pour vérifier les assertions des anciens qui portaient la petite thrace aux nues. Ils devraient attendre une autre occasion. Euryale serra les dents et ne répliqua rien. Aeshma l'oublia. Typhon présent lors de la courte altercation, sourit. Elle revenait comme elle était partie. Égale à elle-même.

Aeshma s'isola après le repas. Elle monta sur une terrasse. Et sans y penser, elle sortit le tétradrachme de sa ceinture et se mit à jouer avec. Personne ne vint la déranger. Elle avait du mal à penser. Son retour, la domina, Atalante, Marcia, la familia, les questions étranges de Téos, l'affection dont elle était l'objet, l'absence de la domina, d'Astarté. Où était cette abrutie ? Elle vida son esprit.

Quand elle redescendit, le ludus était calme. Tout le monde dormait. Elle s'étonna qu'Herennius ne se fût pas inquiété de savoir où elle était. Qu'il ne lui eût pas envoyé une gladiatrice ou un garde. Elle ne savait même pas où elle dormait. Elle pouvait retourner dans sa cellule et virer Galini. La jeune gladiatrice trouverait bien à dormir ailleurs. Une forme se leva au moment où elle traversait la cour, pas vraiment décidée.

— Aeshma ? Euh…

 _—_ Galini ? la reconnut la jeune Parthe. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout ?

 _—_ Atalante m'a dit de t'attendre. Herennius est au courant.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Te prévenir que ta cellule était libre et que ton coffre était dedans.

 _—_ Tu vas dormir où ?

 _—_ On m'a attribué une nouvelle cellule.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Bonne nuit, alors, lui dit timidement la jeune fille.

 _—_ Galini ? la rappela Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Tu as été nulle sur le bateau. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Jason, relâcher ton attention.

 _—_ Oh… euh. Je ne pensais pas qu'un gladiateur pouvait me trahir.

 _—_ Tout le monde peut trahir.

 _—_ Non, Astarté ne m'a pas appris ça.

 _—_ Elle s'est montrée stupide. Lors d'un combat, tu ne peux faire confiance à personne.

 _—_ Atalante te fait confiance. Et j'ai vu comment se battaient Sabina, Xantha, Enyo et Penthésilée contre les pirates.

 _—_ Ouais, bon... mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu ne peux pas relâcher ta vigilance sous peine de le payer très cher. Tu l'as payée très cher d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je demanderai à Herennius de travailler avec toi si Astarté est d'accord.

 _—_ Ah, euh, balbutia Galini, mal à l'aise.

Mais Aeshma avait envie de dormir et elle ne remarqua pas l'embarras subi de la jeune gladiatrice.

— Bon, salut, Galini, et merci de m'avoir attendue.

 _—_ Euh… bonne nuit, Aeshma.

Aeshma ramassa une lampe dans une niche. Elle grimaça de plaisir en entrant. La chambre était propre, les draps aussi. Elle alluma une lampe posée sur la table et repartit remettre celle qu'elle avait empruntée à sa place. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa porte d'entrée grinça. Deux fois. Puis, plus rien.

— Marcia, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Euh, Aeshma, je… Tu… je suis désolée, je m'en vais.

Une voix mal assurée, un reniflement. Aeshma jura.

— Reste.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Reste, Marcia.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ Bon, tu te décides ? Soit tu viens, tout de suite, soit tu dégages, râla la jeune Parthe.

Marcia s'approcha rapidement, elle s'assit, retira ses sandales et se coucha à côté d'Aeshma. La gladiatrice était nue et la main de la jeune fille chercha vainement un habit autour duquel refermer son poing. La jeune Parthe souffla et bougea, encourageant Marcia à venir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Celle-ci enfouit son nez dans son cou. Aeshma sentit ses larmes et ses bras se refermèrent autour de la jeune fille. Marcia laissa sa peine déborder. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes et elle déversa autant de larmes que de morve dans le cou de la jeune Parthe. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle sentait les bras affectueux et légers d'Aeshma l'enserrer. Tendrement.

Tendrement ? Où Aeshma avait-elle appris à être tendre ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Astarté. Astarté était tendre.

Aeshma ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se contenta d'être là et cela sembla suffire à Marcia. La jeune fille serra la jeune Parthe dans ses bras et elle s'endormit en reniflant, le corps encore secoué par sa peine. Aeshma ne comprenait pas. Marcia avait peut-être eu peur, mais la retrouver ne pouvait pas être la seule raison qui l'avait jetée dans ses bras.

.

Elle se réveilla la première le lendemain matin. Reposée, elle avait repris sans s'en apercevoir, l'habitude de dormir et de récupérer collée à un corps dans un lit. Une habitude de novice qu'elle avait perdue en devenant gladiatrice et en bénéficiant d'un lit ou d'un grabat pour elle toute seule, d'un peu plus de confort et d'espace que quand elle était novice. Sous la tente, elle avait toujours été soumise à la proximité, mais pas dans les ludus où, en tant que meliora, une cellule particulière lui était toujours attribuée. Pour Aeshma, dormir dans un lit rimait avec dormir seule et tranquille. Et puis, il y avait eu la domina. Elle avait partagé sa paenula comme elle avait partagé ses couvertures avec ses camarades, puis son lit, comme elle ne l'avait jamais partagé avec personne. En fin de compte, elle n'y avait trouvé aucune différence. Sauf que… sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ elles avaient partagé autre chose que leur sommeil. Mais on s'en foutait, non ? C'était bien ce que lui avait assuré la domina ? Que rien n'avait changé. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de repousser Marcia. Et qu'elle ne pouvait invoquer pour excuse d'être épuisée par une nuit de sexe et de ne pas en avoir la force et la volonté.

Aeshma se leva en veillant à ne pas déranger la jeune fille. Elle s'habilla en silence. Marcia grogna et murmura son nom. Aeshma revint vers elle et lui caressa le front.

— Dors, Marcia. Je viendrai te chercher pour le déjeuner.

 _—_ Mmm. Merci, Aeshma.

 _—_ Mouais, heureusement qu'il n'a pas fait trop chaud.

 _—_ Tu n'es jamais contente, murmura la jeune fille. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentrée. Tu m'as manqué.

 _—_ Tu avais Atalante.

 _—_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

 _—_ Tu crois que je ne peux pas courir comme elle ? plaisanta Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu es plus méchante, mais je m'en fous.

Aeshma sourit. Marcia se retourna et se rendormit. La sortie d'Atalante l'avait épuisée.

.

Aeshma revint avec de quoi manger et elles ressortirent ensemble de sa cellule.

Ister grimaça méchamment. Petite salope de Marcia ! Elle jouait aux prudes et aux amoureuses, mais il suffisait qu'Aeshma pointe son nez pour qu'elle saute dans son lit. Il se la serait bien faite aussi la meliora. Il n'en avait eu aucune. Sabina l'avait envoyé bouler, Xantha le dégoûtait, Atalante lui faisait peur, Aeshma aussi. Et Astarté qui baisait tout le monde quand elle était encore là, ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui. Il avait culbuté la plupart des novices quel que fût leur sexe. Du moins, les esclaves. Mais Caïus, pourtant auctoratus, n'avait pas non plus boudé son plaisir, même s'il l'évitait maintenant. L'auctoratus, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux novices, n'avait pas longtemps hésité à s'offrir à ses assauts et pas qu'une fois. Ister l'avait fait crier et gémir de plaisir. Soumis à ses désirs. Caïus l'avait supplié. Ister adorait qu'on le suppliât.

Il pouvait se targuer d'avoir défloré nombre de filles et de garçons. En très peu de temps. Il regrettait quelques échecs, mais sa plus grande frustration avait été de s'être fait souffler Marcia sous le nez par Astarté. La meliora avait joué de son statut. Elle avait profité du travail d'Ister. Il avait chauffé l'auctorata pour elle. Elle était frémissante et humide de désir sous ses doigts quand Astarté l'avait jeté pour prendre sa place à côté d'elle.

Ister était le seul gladiateur à s'être hautement réjoui de la vente de la grande Dace. Il n'avait pas été sensible à la leçon qu'avait voulu donner Téos à ses gladiateurs. Ister l'avait remercié du fond du cœur de s'être débarrassé de la gladiatrice qui lui ravissait ses conquêtes et lui faisait de l'ombre, et il s'était promis de soumettre un jour Marcia à ses désirs.

Le fiel lui inondait la bouche.

Il attendit patiemment. La journée passa. Et puis, le soir, Aeshma s'attarda avec Sara, la novice promise à embrasser l'armatura des thraces. Atalante s'était lancée dans une passe d'armes avec Sabina. Ajax comptait les points avec Xantha. Herennius avait retenu les thraces auprès de lui. Gallus, Diodoros, Marpessa, Caïus, Enyo, Euryale, Héraclidès et Lempado observaient Aeshma et bénéficiaient du cours qu'elle donnait à Sara. Le reste des gladiateurs était parti aux bains et quand ils se rendirent au réfectoire, les meliores et les thraces qui avaient fini leur entraînement, les remplacèrent.

.

Ister s'installa en face de Marcia. Au milieu du repas, il avança le pied et lui caressa la jambe. L'auctorata lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu recommences et je t'éclate la gueule, Ister.

 _—_ Wooo ! Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, plaisanta Ister.

 _—_ Je t'emmerde.

Il s'esclaffa.

— C'est marrant comme tu prends toujours exemple sur celles que tu baises. Maintenant que tu te tapes Aeshma, tu parles comme elle. Comme quoi, Astarté ne valait pas tant que ça.

Un silence glacial accueillit ses propos.

— C'était quoi le truc avec elle ? Ben, quoi, les gars ? dit-il aux gladiateurs qui l'observaient muets de surprise. Combien d'entre vous sont passés dans son lit ? Toi, Velox, qu'est-ce qui te faisait bander chez elle ? On l'a vue sortir de ta piaule à Pompéi. Et toi, Dyomède ? Tu lui as servi de casse-croûte à Capoue ? C'est toi qui l'as baisée le dernier ?

 _—_ Ta gueule, Ister, le mit en garde le mirmillon qui avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir de la vente de Lucanus et d'Astarté.

 _—_ Mais quoi ? les apostropha Ister. Astarté s'est taillée une réputation en tapant tant qu'elle pouvait sur la gueule des novices pendant toute leur formation. Tous ceux qui l'ont été quand elle était gladiatrice, se sont fait tabasser par elle parce qu'elle usait de son droit de meliora pour ça. Et ensuite, une fois qu'ils étaient gladiateurs, elle abusait encore d'eux pour satisfaire ses appétits sexuels. C'était une brute, doublée d'une maquerelle. Elle a manipulé tous ceux qu'elle a mis dans son lit, elle en a fait ses esclaves en leur faisant croire qu'elle les aimait ou qu'elle les respectait. Et en plus, elle avait ses rabatteurs.

Il se tourna vers Marcia.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'elle t'aurait baisée sans l'accord d'Aeshma et d'Atalante ? Tu as cru que tu étais spéciale à ses yeux ? Elle se tapait des gars quand tu la croyais seulement à toi. Je ne sais pas combien, mais il suffirait de demander. Dyomède a déjà répondu présent. Tu crois qu'elle aurait renoncé pour toi à tous ses amants ? À l'athlétique Ajax, au blond Germanus, à la jolie Galini, à Atalante et aux autres ? C'était une vraie chienne en chaleur et Téos la vendue parce qu'elle déshonorait la familia.

Marcia s'accrochait à la table. Profondément humiliée par les propos d'Ister, par ses révélations. Sa crudité, son mépris, l'étalage qu'il faisait de la vie d'Astarté, des sentiments que Marcia éprouvait pour la Dace aux yeux dorés. Comment savait-il. Qui savait ?

Ister ricanait. Qui pouvait remettre en cause sa parole ? Il n'avait pas proféré un seul mensonge.

— Vous croyez que Téos s'en est débarrassé sur un coup de tête ? Il l'a fait parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire parmi nous. Elle a commis une faute, elle s'est montrée stupide et faible. Elle n'était pas digne de vivre dans la familia, c'était une gladiatrice de merde. Téos savait qu'elle ne valait rien et qu'elle finirait par jeter l'opprobre sur toute la familia.

Il fut soudain violemment tiré en arrière. Dégagé du banc. Plaqué sur le sol. Au-dessus de lui se dressait Galini, le visage déformé par la haine.

— T'es qu'un chien, cracha-t-elle.

Elle avait l'avantage de la surprise et de la position. Elle fléchit les jambes au-dessus de lui et enchaîna les coups de poing au visage. L'intervention de la jeune mirmillon avait pris tout le monde de court. Et puis, ceux qui n'avaient pas apprécié les propos du jeune rétiaire commencèrent à encourager la jeune gladiatrice. Celtine voulut intervenir. Galini lui intima l'ordre de se mêler de ses affaires et la gladiatrice recula. Des gladiateurs, prudents, se poussaient déjà vers la sortie. Mais Pikridis se moqua d'eux et les traita de lâches. Il s'en prit aux filles présentes. Lysippé lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Hélios qui venait comme Pikridis du ludus impérial de Capoue vint à sa rescousse. Ils se liguèrent contre elle. Penthésilée rétablit l'équilibre et les quatre adversaires se lancèrent dans un furieux pugilat.

Une bagarre ! Les nouveaux jubilaient. Des assiettes volèrent. Ametystus, le rétiaire de Pergame décrocha un coup de pied à Galini qui l'envoya s'écraser sur un banc. Marcia retrouva enfin ses esprits. Elle bondit par‑dessus la table et sauta sur l'agresseur de sa camarade. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. Il y eut une bousculade. Ister se releva à moitié sonné, mais encore assez conscient pour repérer Galini accrochée à une table et lui foncer dessus. Il allait lui défoncer la gueule. Elle lui avait arraché au moins deux dents et elle lui avait cassé le nez.

.

Aeshma ouvrit la porte et reçut Lysippé dans ses bras, elle jura et recula de deux pas sous le choc, les bras passés sous les aisselles de la secutor.

— Ah, merci, Aeshma, rit la secutor. J'y retourne, ces petits cons de Capouans méritent une bonne leçon.

 _—_ Quoi ? Mais, euh... Lysippé, tu...

 _—_ Après...

La gladiatrice se projeta sur Pikridis et son retour fut chaleureusement salué d'encouragements par Penthésilée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? grommela Aeshma.

Germanus et Bellone naviguaient vers la sortie. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement des coups perdus. Aeshma les arrêta.

— Qui a commencé ? exigea-t-elle de savoir

 _—_ Galini.

 _—_ Galini ?! s'étonna Aeshma qui avait toujours trouvé la jeune fille sage et très respectueuse du règlement.

 _—_ Ister a insulté Marcia, expliqua Germanus. Galini a attaqué Ister et après... Enfin, tu vois le résultat. Il vaut mieux partir avant que les gardes n'aient eu le temps de prévenir les doctors et Téos.

 _—_ Il faut les arrêter, fit Aeshma.

 _—_ T'es folle ! lui rétorqua Germanus. Ils ne se battent même plus pour la même chose. Galini et Marcia se battent pour Astarté, Ister par jalousie, Lysippé et Penthésilée par fierté face à deux extérieurs, et les autres pour le plaisir.

 _—_ Je suis revenue hier. Et pas pour voir la familia se mettre sur la gueule.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu n'as pas été la dernière à t'impliquer dans des bagarres lui rappela Germanus.

 _—_ Ouais, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'assister à une séance de flagellum, demain matin. Vraiment pas.

 _—_ Tu sais que si on s'interpose, ça risque de dégénérer encore plus ?

 _—_ On peut essayer.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ On casse la gueule à tout le monde.

 _—_ T'es dingue.

 _—_ On arrête d'abord les deux reines des Amazones et ensuite... j'improviserai.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Je ne marche pas, dit Bellone.

 _—_ Tu sais pourquoi Galini s'en est pris à Ister, lui dit Germanus. Si tu devais prendre parti ? Tu te rangerais de quel côté, Bellone ?

La mirmillon soupira.

— Astarté avait des défauts, mais c'était une bonne meliora.

 _—_ Tu viens, alors ?

 _—_ Ouais, d'accord, céda la gladiatrice.

Aeshma avait relevé l'emploi du passé. _C'était_ ? Merde, merde, merde. Lysippé les bouscula. Elle avait une lèvre fendue.

— On y va, annonça Aeshma. En formation. Je suis en pointe.

Germanus et Bellone se placèrent derrière elle. Ils défoncèrent les deux gladiateurs de Capoue qui s'écrasèrent à terre avant de se voir sommés d'arrêter les frais. Les deux hommes levèrent la main en signe de renoncement. Aeshma et ses deux camarades rallièrent Lysippé et Penthésilée, et ensemble, ils traversèrent le réfectoire comme un ouragan. Les cinq gladiateurs écrasèrent tout sur leur passage. Un poing sur une mâchoire, un coup sur la nuque, une cruche qui se brise sur le sommet d'un crâne. Deux trois coups de pieds décrochés à droite et à gauche. Des bagarreurs qui roulent par terre et partent s'étaler avec fracas sur les tables et les bancs.

Et puis, Aeshma atteignit le centre du cyclone. Galini et Ister, le visage en sang, étaient engagés dans une lutte au sol. Ametystus et Marcia se tenaient enlacés l'un à l'autre comme des lutteurs, les jambes écartées. Les Amazones séparèrent Ister et Galini. La jeune mirmillon se débattit. Bellone la gifla et Galini ne bougea plus. Germanus d'un violent coup de poing au plexus solaire plia Ister en deux.

— Histoire que tu comprennes qu'on n'espionne pas ses camarades et qu'on ne parle pas sans leur permission de leur aventure.

Il appuya son discours par un nouveau coup. Ister râla et tomba à genoux. Dans le même temps, Aeshma, les deux poings joints, avait assené un véritable coup de massue sur le dos de type qui se battait avec Marcia. Les deux combattants enchaînés l'un à l'autre, s'écroulèrent par terre. Ametystus lâcha Marcia et voulut se relever. Une manchette l'envoya sur le dos. Un pied se posa sur sa gorge.

— Tu ne bouges plus, le menaça Aeshma. C'est fini. Compris ?

L'homme acquiesça dans un râle en bougeant frénétiquement les paupières.

— Où est ce salaud ? siffla Marcia derrière elle.

Aeshma se retourna et son poing jaillit. Marcia partit en arrière, ses jambes rencontrèrent un banc et elle bascula sur une table. Avant qu'elle n'eût esquissé un geste de défense, Aeshma était sur elle. Une main crochetée sur sa mâchoire.

— Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, Marcia.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Tout de suite, fit Aeshma d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

 _—_ Compris, Aeshma. J'arrête.

 _—_ Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Marcia n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Aeshma la lâcha et bondit sur la table.

— Vous avez une minute avant que les doctors et Téos ne rappliquent et que les punitions ne tombent, cria‑t‑elle à l'assemblée. Vous rangez tout, vous reprenez vos places et vous souriez !

C'était débile. Tant pis.

Les gladiateurs se rallièrent immédiatement à son idée. Les punitions édictées par Téos, n'avaient rien d'agréable et les rixes étaient sévèrement punies. Ils mirent une incroyable célérité à lui obéir. Les valets présents leurs prêtèrent main forte. Assister à des flagellations n'avait rien d'amusant, par contre, aider les gladiateurs pouvait se montrer payant. Ils se montreraient peut-être moins indifférents, moins brutaux, plus gentils avec eux, parfois même, généreux.

En un temps record, les bancs et les tables furent relevés, réalignés, les assiettes, les gobelets, les jattes et les cruches cassées débarrassés et emportées, le sol nettoyé.

— Ne laissez qu'une lampe par table, conseilla encore Aeshma.

Les gladiateurs qui trouvèrent une assiette s'assirent devant et se mirent à manger. Ceux qui saignaient allèrent s'asseoir dans des coins sombres et sortirent des dés. Aeshma prit le temps d'évaluer l'état des gladiateurs les plus touchés. Elle envoya Penthésilée et Lysippé se cacher dans un coin. Les deux secutors se congratulaient benoîtement de la correction qu'elles avaient donnée aux deux Capouans. Aeshma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

— Vous êtes débiles, je connais pas ces gars, mais...

 _—_ Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, Aeshma, lui assura Lysippé. Ils ont traité les gladiatrices de lâches et de lavettes. Tu aurais fait pareil.

 _—_ Ouais, heureusement que vous êtes là, ironisa Aeshma.

 _—_ Exactement, sourirent d'un air hautement satisfait les deux gladiatrices.

 _—_ Allez vous planquer. Téos se montrera nettement moins content de vos exploits que vous s'il en prend connaissance.

Les deux filles partirent s'installer dans l'ombre. Aeshma dispersa deux, trois autres gladiateurs. Elle attrapa ensuite Ister par le menton. Le traita d'abruti et lui remit d'un coup sec le nez en place.

— Dégage maintenant. T'as la gueule défoncée. Et ne t'avise pas de faire le malin. Tu es à l'origine de la bagarre et personne ne te défendra. En tout cas pas moi. Et moi, contrairement à toi, rien ne prouve que je me suis battue. Tu paieras chèrement le plaisir d'avoir insulté Marcia, Ister. Je te le promets.

Le garçon ne protesta pas. Il aurait pu s'en sortir avant l'entrée en scène d'Aeshma, mais maintenant ? Il alla s'asseoir avec les deux Capouans et sortit des dés de sa ceinture.

— Marcia ! Galini ! les appela Aeshma. Venez ici, vite !

Elle inspecta leurs visages.

— Galini, tu m'expliqueras, parce que si on ne se fait pas punir par Téos, je te jure que je vais m'occuper de ton cas.

 _—_ C'est un sale con, cracha la jeune fille. Il profite de ce qu'Astarté ne soit plus là pour l'insulter. Il crache sur elle, il n'a pas le droit. C'est lâche et...

La jeune fille s'étouffait de rage. Aeshma la gifla. Galini accusa le coup. Quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur Aeshma, elle pleurait.

— C'était... et c'est si injuste. Ce chien... Elle était... balbutiait Galini incapable de finir ses phrases.

Aeshma se tourna vers Marcia en quête d'une explication. La jeune gladiatrice fuit son regard.

— Mais... commença Aeshma.

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit brusquement.

— Ils arrivent ! alerta un valet à qui Germanus avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander de faire le guet.

 _—_ Tenez-vous à carreau et donnez-leur un spectacle digne de vous si vous tenez à votre dos, fit Aeshma. Galini, Marcia, asseyez-vous dos à la porte. Germanus, Bellone, à côté de moi.

Les gladiateurs bondirent.

.

La porte s'ouvrit. Bagarre générale, avaient annoncé les deux gardes en poste au réfectoire. Téos fronça les sourcils. Le réfectoire respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Des gladiateurs mangeaient toujours, en silence ou en discutant avec leurs voisins. D'autres avaient débarrassé les tables et jouaient aux dés ou à la mourre. Quelques-uns discutaient tranquillement dans un coin. Il s'avança plus en avant. Herennius fut le premier à noter la pénombre inhabituelle qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'un petit groupe de gladiateurs qui parlaient dans le noir presque complet. Il reconnut Penthésilée, Lysippé, Dyomède et Velox. Lysippé détourna la tête quand elle sentit le regard du doctor peser sur elle. Velox salua Herennius, Dyomède fit de même. Penthésilée marmonna une vague politesse. Le regard du doctor fit le tour de la salle. Les novices n'étaient pas présents. La deuxième veille avaient sonné et ils étaient déjà couchés.

— Qui se battait ? demanda sèchement Téos à l'un des gardes qui l'avait prévenu.

 _—_ Personne, assura une voix ferme avant que le garde ne répondît.

Téos leva les yeux. Aeshma.

— C'est vrai, dominus, confirma Germanus à côté d'elle.

 _—_ Ursus ? demanda Téos au garde.

Ursus se pinça les lèvres. Aeshma le dardait du regard. Aeshma, l'héroïne, la naufragée, la protégée des dieux. Sinon, comment serait-elle rentrée ? Et maintenant, que devait-il répondre ? Aeshma vint à son aide.

— Je suis arrivée avant que cela ne dégénère, dominus. Ursus était déjà parti avec Calvinus.

 _—_ Qui et pourquoi ?

 _—_ Ce n'était pas une bagarre, dominus. Juste une querelle stupide.

 _—_ Qui, Aeshma ! beugla Téos.

 _—_ Marcia et Galini.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices courbèrent le dos. Pourquoi Aeshma les dénonçait-elle ?

— Ursus et Calvinus ont eu raison d'avoir peur. Elles gueulaient comme des putois, continua Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je ne me suis pas posée la question, dominus. J'avais envie de manger tranquille. Des abrutis se réjouissaient déjà de les voir se sauter dessus et les encourageaient à le faire. Je suis arrivée et j'en ai pris une pour taper sur l'autre. J'ai gueulé à tout le monde de retourner à ses occupations et voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

 _—_ Tu leur as tapé dessus ?

 _—_ Euh... seulement pour qu'elles ne gâchent pas mon repas avec une bagarre générale.

 _—_ Galini, Marcia ! La raison de votre querelle ?

 _—_ Je me suis moquée de son armatura, dominus, répondit sans se retourner Galini d'un air coupable.

 _—_ Pff... Je verrai cela demain, souffla Téos consterné par la bêtise dont pouvaient parfois faire preuve ses gladiateurs. Aeshma, j'espère que tu ne les as pas trop abîmées. Je ne veux plus un bruit ce soir. Le premier que j'entends élever la voix sera suspendu à un palus demain matin.

Téos sortit, énervé d'avoir été dérangé. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié aux explications de la meliora, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder ce soir. Herennius et Typhon crurent moins encore aux déclarations d'Aeshma que le laniste. La Parthe avait retourné son attention vers son écuelle et arborait une mine impassible.

Typhon frotta le sol du pied. Il était gras. Ametystus planqué dans l'ombre portait une tunique déchirée. Marcia et Galini avaient les cheveux en bataille. Il était curieux de voir quelle tête elles avaient. Si leurs visages étaient seulement marqués d'ecchymoses ou de bien d'autres choses. Aeshma, Germanus et Bellone se trouvaient en pleine lumière. Et rien n'indiquait qu'ils eussent participé à la moindre rixe. Un mensonge. Ou un demi-mensonge.

— Très belle prestation ! ironisa soudain Herennius. Je crois que vous pouvez remercier Aeshma. Mais ne vous croyez pas tirés d'affaire. Vous paierez ce que vous devez à l'entraînement.

La porte se referma et les gladiateurs soufflèrent de soulagement, certains se mirent même à rire.

— Où est Astarté ? demanda Aeshma.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

— Elle est morte, c'est ça ? Elle s'est fait égorger à Capoue ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Marcia se courba sur la table. Bellone et Galini échangèrent un regard. Germanus se fit tout petit à côté d'Aeshma, espérant qu'elle oublierait sa présence. Galini prit son courage à deux mains :

— Elle n'est pas morte, murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ Où est-elle alors ? s'énerva Aeshma. Pourquoi parlez-vous toujours d'elle au passé ?

 _—_ Téos...

La jeune mirmillon inspira longuement.

— Téos, il l'a vendue. Elle et Lucanus. À Capoue. Au ludus impérial.

Aeshma resta saisie par l'annonce. Elle regarda Marcia. La jeune fille semblait complètement abattue. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant sa visite nocturne, ses larmes, son besoin d'affection. Les salauds ! Téos, Marcia et tous les autres. Elle se leva furieuse et se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Atalante, Sabina, Xantha, Ajax et les thraces sortaient du bain. Ils avaient même gentiment convié Sara à les accompagner. La jeune novice n'avait pas dîné et elle avait bien travaillé.

Atalante entra en tête. Elle vit arriver Aeshma trop tard. Le poing l'atteignit sous le menton et elle décolla du sol. Ajax et Sabina qui venaient derrière elle, la reçurent dans leurs bras.

— Vous êtes tous des salauds ! cracha Aeshma. Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?!

Aeshma bouscula les nouveaux arrivants et sortit.

— Parce que tu n'es une brute et qu'on savait que tu le prendrais mal, grogna Xantha tandis que la porte claquait derrière son dos.

.

Atalante retrouva Aeshma sur un toit. La jeune Parthe manipulait un objet entre ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Si la colère d'Aeshma n'était pas retombée, elle en ferait les frais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son attitude. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'Astarté avait été vendue, pas plus que les autres. Elle s'approcha lentement.

— Tu aurais dû me le dire, Ata.

 _—_ Je sais, mais...

À quoi bon invoquer des excuses.

— Et Marcia ? Comment ça va ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Pas génial, comme tu as déjà dû le constater. Mais elle s'est occupée avec dévouement de Galini, ça lui a un peu changé les idées et elle travaille très bien, mais de temps en temps... Il lui faudra du temps, je crois.

 _—_ Ouais.

Atalante s'assit à côté d'Aeshma et attrapa la pièce entre les doigts de sa camarade.

— Et toi, Aesh ? Comment tu vas ?

 _—_ Bien.

Atalante caressa la pièce avec son pouce.

— Tu es restée avec elle durant tout ce temps ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et... ?

 _—_ Rien.

 _—_ Aesh...

 _—_ C'est quelqu'un de bien.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Je ne pensais pas que... je me suis trompée sur son compte. Je ne serais pas revenue sans elle.

 _—_ Et elle serait revenue sans toi ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Vous êtes restées longtemps sur le lembos ?

 _—_ Presque un mois.

Atalante en resta muette de surprise.

— Elle cuisine bien et elle est courageuse, continua Aeshma.

 _—_ Oh, elle a tout pour te plaire alors ? la taquina Atalante.

 _—_ Tu ne cuisines pas et je t'aime bien, ronchonna Aeshma.

 _—_ Oh ! Je retiens ta déclaration, sauf que je n'ai jamais couché avec toi.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu couchais bien avec Astarté, c'est pas pour cela que tu l'aimais plus pour autant.

 _—_ Mmm, pas faux, reconnut Atalante.

 _—_ C'est vrai ?

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Que ça ne changeait rien ?

 _—_ … ?

 _—_ De coucher avec elle, ça ne changeait rien ?

 _—_ Pas vraiment, enfin si, d'une certaine façon.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sentais plus proche d'elle quand nous passions la nuit ensemble. Je la sentais différente aussi. Sur le moment, c'était différent... Aesh, que s'est-il passé durant tout le temps que tu as passé avec elle ?

 _—_ Rien et des tas de trucs. Dériver sur un bateau en pleine mer, ce n'est pas vraiment excitant. Elle m'a appris à nager. Tu devrais apprendre aussi. Tu pourrais demander à Marcia.

 _—_ Si j'ai du temps de libre. Mais tu sais... Si je n'en ai pas beaucoup et si j'en ai, je préférerais le consacrer à l'écriture et à la lecture.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Enfin, si tu acceptes de continuer à me donner des leçons.

 _—_ On peut toujours se débrouiller pour avoir du temps de libre, suggéra Aeshma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 _—_ Téos isole toujours les condamnés au ludus. Chacun a sa cellule et ses fers.

 _—_ On peut toujours s'arranger.

 _—_ Tu es d'accord ?! s'enthousiasma la jeune Syrienne ravie.

 _—_ Ouais.

Atalante passa un bras autour des épaules d'Aeshma et la serra contre elle en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

— Tu es presque la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse, Aesh.

 _—_ Ah, ouais ? Et qui sont les autres ?

 _—_ Moi, tout d'abord, répondit gaiement Atalante. Et puis, selon tes dires, Gaïa Metella !

Aeshma chercha à se dégager de son étreinte. Atalante ne la laissa pas lui échapper.

— Ata ! râla Aeshma.

 _—_ Je te lâche si tu me promets de ne pas me frapper. Après ton coup de poing, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir manger autre chose que de la soupe demain. Parfois, je regrette que tu ne me détestes pas, tu me frapperais moins souvent. Je plains Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Je ne l'ai jamais frappée.

 _—_ Non ? Ah, ben, je l'envie, alors.

 _—_ C'est une domina, Ata.

 _—_ Et tu l'as encore appelée comme ça quand vous êtes retombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre ?

 _—_ Oui... euh, ben... s'embarrassa soudain Aeshma qui avait répondu spontanément à sa question et s'apercevait maintenant de ce que son acquiescement impliquait.

Atalante lui donna une bourrade amicale.

— Comment tu... qu'est-ce que... balbutia Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma la séductrice qui balbutie comme une jeunette ! plaisanta la grande rétiaire

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Euh, mais...

 _—_ Quand, Aesh ? insista sévèrement Atalante.

 _—_ Sur l' _Artémisia_ en rentrant, entre Tyr et Sidé.

 _—_ Seulement ? s'étonna Atalante.

 _—_ Euh, oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi on a … Je ne voulais pas... mais...

 _—_ Arrête de paniquer, Aesh, lui dit gentiment Atalante. C'est à moi que tu parles. L'imbécile qui tombait dans les bras d'Astarté dès que celle-ci en avait envie et lui faisait signe. Et elle ne t'a pas jetée de l'avoir appelée domina ?

 _—_ Euh, non, elle n'a jamais rien dit.

 _—_ Tu es incroyable.

 _—_ Elle m'a demandé de rester, à Alexandrie, murmura sombrement Aeshma. Elle voulait que j'assure la sécurité de ses convois en Afrique et en Arabie, et que je forme sa familia au combat.

 _—_ Mais tu as refusé.

 _—_ Oui.

Atalante l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui avait motivé son refus. Elle n'aurait pas agi différemment et ce, pour les mêmes raisons qu'Aeshma. Elle aimait aussi la jeune Parthe pour cela.

— Tu regrettes ta décision ? voulut-elle néanmoins savoir.

 _—_ Non. Je suis contente d'être rentrée. Enfin, je suis contente de...

 _—_ De nous avoir retrouvés ?

 _—_ Oui.

Atalante la lâcha. Elle regarda la pièce dans sa main. Gaïa Metella avait peut-être plus d'importance qu'Aeshma ne le pensait dans sa vie. Malgré les épreuves, Aeshma avait conservé le tétradrachme et elle jouait toujours avec. Pourtant, la jeune Parthe n'avait pas oublié ses camarades. Elle lui rendit la pièce. Aeshma la manipula un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

— Entre la sixième et la neuvième heure, tous les jours. Atticus veut me voir si Herennius ne m'a pas prévu d'entraînement particulier, mais je lui demanderai une demi-heure de liberté. Tu viendras à l'infirmerie.

Atalante sourit. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Aeshma n'avait pas vraiment raconté son périple en compagnie de la domina. Et puis, il y avait Marcia, Astarté, les novices, les nouveaux gladiateurs qui avaient rejoint la familia. Des histoires de melioras, de travail à se partager. Les projets de Téos. La construction d'un amphithéâtre dans une cour du ludus, l'engagement de toute la familia pour les jeux qu'organiserait l'Empereur Titus dans deux ans à l'occasion de l'inauguration de son amphithéâtre à Rome. Mais là, ce soir, elle avait seulement envie d'être à ses côtés, de profiter de sa présence. De mesurer pleinement la joie qu'elle ressentait de la connaître, de partager sa vie, de ne pas être repoussée en dehors de celle‑ci, de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. D'être sa camarade. D'avoir, grâce à elle, retrouvé une famille.

Rien n'expliquait ses sentiments pour Aeshma. Ils étaient là, comme une vérité, un fait qu'on ne pouvait nier. Depuis longtemps. Mais seulement, maintenant, Aeshma les acceptait et d'une certaine manière, la jeune Parthe y répondait elle aussi. Si un jour, le sable les séparait...

Il ne les séparerait jamais. Atalante ne voulait pas y penser.

Aeshma s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle. Atalante l'imita et elles restèrent ainsi à regarder les étoiles.

Un peu sur leur gauche, la lune dessinait une serpe de lumière. Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation. Un nouveau cycle commençait.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **La pièce dont parle Ursus à Aeshma quand elle arrive au ludus** : C'est _l'obole à Charron_. Une pièce qu'on plaçait dans la bouche des morts pour qu'ils puissent payer le passage au batelier et que celui-ci les conduisent au delà du Styx, le fleuve qui partage les monde des vivants du monde des morts. Sans pièce, le mort ne peut rejoindre les enfers et vivre en paix.

.

 **L'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre Flavien** était prévue dans la troisième année du règne de Titus. Mais des évènements catastrophiques précipitèrent les festivités avant l'achèvement complet de l'édifice :

En Automne 79, le Vésuve explosa et provoqua la destruction des villes de Pompéi et d'Herculanum.

Pendant l'hiver 79-80, un gigantesque incendie embrasa une nouvelle fois la capitale de l'Empire romain. Il fit autant de dégâts que l'incendie qui avait eu lieu en juillet 64 sous le règne de Néron. L'histoire retint l'incendie de 64 parce qu'on accusa l'Empereur d'en être à l'origine et que pour éloigner les soupçons, on rejeta le crime sur les chrétiens et qu'il s'ensuivit une sanglante répression. Des auteurs contribuèrent aussi à alimenter la légende du grand incendie de 64, bien que rien ne prouva que Néron l'eut programmé. :

 _\- Quo vadis_ de Henrik Sienkiewicz (prix Nobel de littérature), 1905. Œuvre adaptée au cinéma en 1951 par Melvyn Leroy. Avec : Peter Ustinov (Néron), Robert Taylor (Marcus Vininicius) et Deborah Kerr (Lydia).

 _\- Néropolis_ de Hubert Monteihlet, 1984.

.

.

.


	20. Rome R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XX**

* * *

.

.

.

Marcus Duvius Corvus entra dans le vestibule et s'avança lentement dans l'atrium. L'imperator s'était assagi, il ne courait plus après les eunuques, les fillettes et les jeunes garçons. Il ne passait plus ses nuits à boire et à perdre des fortunes aux dés. À se compromettre dans des rixes au beau milieu des quartiers les plus infâmes que Rome comptait. À dévaster des bouges et lancer sur des tables de jeunes enfants dont le joli minois avait attiré son attention. La peur des injustices, des dénonciations, des spoliations abusives, des condamnations et des confiscations de biens n'empêchaient plus de dormir des sénateurs ou des chevaliers qui avaient eu l'heur de déplaire ou d'attiser l'appétit de l'ancien préfet du prétoire. L'Imperator était craint, mais respecté. Il gérait avec sagesse l'héritage de son père. Marcus Corvus n'était qu'un soldat, mais en tant que prétorien, en tant que centurion, il fréquentait le palais impérial, le sénat, le forum et bien d'autres lieux où l'appelait son devoir. Il écoutait. Il savait. Titus était aimé. Et nettement plus généreux que ne l'avait été son père.

Un géant se dressa devant lui. Le genre d'homme qu'on engageait pour éloigner les importuns, pour impressionner et provoquer la peur. Le prétorien resta de marbre, il en avait vu bien d'autres.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda le géant au prétorien.

 _—_ Un message à l'intention de Gaïa Metella, de la part de l'Imperator Caesar Vespasianus Augustus, déclara militairement le centurion.

Antiochus fronça les sourcils.

— L'Imperator ?

 _—_ Lui-même, déclara le soldat avec morgue.

 _—_ Attendez ici.

Le centurion hocha la tête. Antiochus frappa des mains. Une femme apparut et il lui demanda de servir à boire au centurion et aux deux légionnaires qui l'accompagnaient avant de disparaître par un petit corridor.

Le prétorien reprit le fil de ses pensées. Titus avait renoncé à la débauche, mais il montrait toujours un goût certain pour les orientales. Les Juives. Bérénice et maintenant, cette Gaïa Metella. Un nom qui ne sonnait pas vraiment juif. La femme habitait pourtant le quartier juif et la maison... Sa décoration ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'on s'attendait à trouver dans une maison romaine ou grecque. Les scènes peintes sur les murs de l'atrium étaient complètement étrangères à Marcus Corvus. Les personnages étaient bien habillés à la mode des grecs, mais on ne trouvait aucun motif mythologique propre à la culture civilisée et pratiquement aucune figure féminine.

Antiochus revint et invita le centurion à le suivre. Le prétorien donna l'ordre à son escorte de l'attendre. Guidé par Antiochus, il traversa le tablinium, une grande cour bordée d'un péristyle, emprunta un petit corridor sombre et déboucha dans un grand jardin lumineux. Le prétorien était impatient de rencontrer la destinataire du message de l'Empereur. Il apprendrait peut-être ce qu'elle pouvait être pour le Prince : une ancienne concubine, une future maîtresse, une espionne, autre chose ?

Le jardin était conçu pour ménager des surprises à qui en parcourait les allées. Contrairement aux jardins qu'on trouvait souvent dans les villas romaines, on n'y trouvait pas de grandes perspectives s'ouvrant sur une fontaine ou une sculpture, mais des bosquets et des chemins qui serpentaient entre des massifs d'arbustes fleuris ou des petits carrés de plantes médicinales et odorantes. Des espaces dégagés se présentaient parfois et ce fut ainsi que Marcus Corvus découvrit celle qui régnait sur cette étrange demeure.

La jeune femme se tenait à demi-allongée sur un divan installé sous un genévrier. Une table basse se trouvait devant elle, chargée d'une jatte de fruits et d'un plateau sur lequel étaient dressés une cruche et deux gobelets d'argent ouvragés. Elle lisait une tablette. Elle était plus âgée et moins jeune qu'il ne l'eût pensé. Plus de vingt ans, moins de trente. Trop vieille pour envisager une relation licencieuse, trop jeune pour être une ancienne maîtresse. Une relation d'affaires ?

Il n'était pas venu de Rome expressément pour remettre un message personnel de l'Empereur à Gaïa Metella. Il portait avant tout des ordres à l'intention du préfet d'Égypte. Il avait débarqué deux jours auparavant après un rapide voyage de sept jours. Il avait été accueilli et logé au palais du préfet avec tous les égards qu'on devait à un prétorien, messager personnel de l'Empereur. Il avait accompli sa mission auprès du préfet avec célérité. Pris un peu de bon temps dans une ville réputée pour offrir des plaisirs variés à qui le souhaitait et puis, il avait mené une petite enquête sur Gaïa Metella. Une femme d'affaires. Riche et influente. Héritière d'un banquier juif, elle habitait au cœur du quartier delta. Le quartier juif. Des rumeurs couraient aussi sur son compte, mais laissèrent le centurion indifférent. Il avait traversé les règnes de Claude, de Néron, des trois Empereurs, de Vespasien, connu Titus quand il était Prince de la jeunesse. Les machinations, les manipulations, les meurtres et les mensonges faisaient partie de son quotidien ou en avaient fait partie. Il avait surtout appris à prêter prudemment allégeance à celui qui détenait le pouvoir, à fermer les yeux au bon moment, à devenir sourd quand la situation le demandait. Et à se méfier des rumeurs.

— Centurion, l'accueillit aimablement la jeune femme, en glissant dans une position assise. Je vous prie d'excuser ma tenue. J'étais sortie toute la matinée et vous me surprenez alors que je me détends.

La jeune femme était pieds nus et portait une simple, mais très jolie tunique de lin bleu azuré, serrée à la taille par une ceinture dont il admira discrètement la riche boucle d'or ouvragée. Ses poignets s'ornaient de larges bracelets du même métal et sur chacun de ses bras, s'enroulaient les corps enlacés de deux monstres marins qui s'affrontaient et tenaient dans leurs gueules ouvertes des lapis-lazuli taillés en boule. Ses cheveux étaient retenus levés par une longue épingle en bois d'ébène. Il lui trouva le teint mat, bien trop mat, pour répondre aux canons de beauté qui sévissaient à Rome parmi les élégantes. Elle n'avait pas cherché à corriger ce défaut par de la poudre de riz ou du talc, mais adapté son maquillage au teint de sa peau. Elle était séduisante malgré son aspect négligé, son teint de paysanne et sa taille bien trop élevée pour une femme. Elle avait le charme des orientales. Ce côté exotique et vénéneux, mystérieux, qui auréolait toutes les femmes nées à l'est d'Athènes ou au sud de la Crête.

Le centurion était originaire de Campanie et il vivait depuis vingt-deux ans à Rome. Pour lui, toutes les orientales s'apparentaient à Cléopâtre et Bérénice. Des femmes étranges, mais pas plus dépravées, quoi qu'en pensait la plèbe romaine, que les aristocrates qui s'étaient succédé à la tête de l'Empire. Il avait plutôt apprécié Bérénice. Une femme bourrée d'ambition, intelligente et retorse, certes, mais dénuée de cruauté. Bérénice avait cette grâce et cette assurance de fille de roi, de reine, qui la dispensaient de céder à de dispendieux caprices pour se persuader qu'elle régnait et qu'on la respectait. Elle avait grandi auprès d'un roi, elle en avait épousé un autre et quand elle avait rejoint son frère en Judée, celui-ci l'avait associée à son trône et, parce qu'elle était plus populaire que lui, il l'avait laissée régner et mener les affaires de son petit royaume à sa place. Bérénice était peut-être une barbare et une Juive, mais Marcus Duvius avait regretté son départ et il l'avait respectée.

Gaïa Metella tout comme Bérénice ressemblait à une barbare, mais son nom trahissait une toute autre origine. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de la mépriser.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser, madame, lui répondit-il avec déférence. Je savais que vous seriez occupée ce matin et que je ne vous trouverais pas chez vous. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'inviter à votre repas ou me présenter trop tardivement devant vous.

 _—_ Recevoir un prétorien est considéré comme un honneur. Je n'en apprécie que plus votre délicatesse.

Marcus nota le choix du verbe. La jeune femme le remerciait de ne pas s'être montré arrogant et lui signifiait, sans en avoir l'air, que la visite d'un prétorien l'indifférait. Qu'elle n'avait rien d'un honneur à ses yeux.

Un esclave apporta un siège dénué d'accoudoir. La maîtresse de maison invita le prétorien à s'asseoir et à se servir sans manière de ce qui était posé sur la table. La cruche fut remplacée par une autre. Un esclave remplit un gobelet et le lui présenta sur un petit plateau. Le vin était frais, peu miellé, agréablement épicé.

— Le vin vous convient-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Je l'aime léger en miel et fortement aromatisé de coriandre.

 _—_ La coriandre est l'une des composantes principales de la posca, madame. Un soldat ne peut qu'en apprécier le goût.

 _—_ À vrai dire, la cruche que j'ai fait remplacer contenait de la posca.

Le centurion leva les yeux sur elle. La jeune femme se mit à rire.

— Vous êtes décidément fort civil, centurion. Et vous savez admirablement bien dissimuler vos émotions !

 _—_ Je suis prétorien, madame.

Elle balaya son explication d'un geste de la main.

— J'avoue qu'il est curieux... parce que vous trouvez cela curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'une femme de ma condition boive de la posca.

 _—_ Non, madame.

 _—_ Oh, vous avez certainement vu des gens s'adonner à d'autres manies ou d'autres caprices bien plus étranges ou répréhensibles en exerçant vos fonctions, je n'en doute pas, mais je sais vous avoir surpris.

 _—_ C'est vrai, avoua Marcus Corvus. On trouve peu d'aristocrates qui avoueraient goûter une boisson aussi vulgaire et à ma connaissance, si des hommes influents en ont bu lorsqu'ils assuraient des postes de centurion, de questeur ou de tribun au sein de la légion, tous s'honorent ensuite de ne plus avoir à boire de cette boisson. Quant aux femmes… Jamais une ne s'est vantée devant moi d'aimer la posca et je n'en connais aucune qui consentirait à en boire alors qu'elle a les moyens de se payer du vin.

 _—_ Oui, la posca est une boisson vulgaire, mais c'est une boisson saine.

 _—_ Si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne serait pas consommée par les légionnaires.

 _—_ C'est vrai. Je ne bois pas de la posca par lubie ou pour satisfaire un caprice extravagant d'aristocrate ou de femme riche qui voudrait ainsi s'encanailler ou hypocritement faire croire à ses esclaves qu'elle n'est pas si éloignée de leur condition. J'y ai pris goût après avoir été contrainte, un mois durant, de ne consommer que cela. Je n'en suis pas morte et je crois même que boire de la posca m'a maintenue heureusement en bonne santé.

Gaïa ne mentait pas. Elle avait découvert les vertus médicales de la posca sur le lembos. Elle en avait consommé avant, mais n'aurait jamais échangé un gobelet de vin contre un gobelet de posca. À bord du lembos, elle avait apprécié l'acidité du breuvage et son goût prononcé de coriandre. La boisson s'était révélée désaltérante et digeste. Plus agréable que du vin coupé d'une grande quantité d'eau. La coriandre laissait un goût agréable en bouche et parfumait plaisamment l'haleine. Elle en avait retrouvé le goût quand elle avait embrassé Aeshma et elle avait beaucoup aimé. Le vin ne donnait pas cette impression de fraîcheur, il alourdissait l'haleine et laissait la langue pâteuse quand on en avait abusé, ou que celui ou celle qu'on embrassait en avait abusé. Penser à Aeshma la remplit de nostalgie. La petite thrace lui manquait et l'évocation de leurs aventures lui arrachât un sourire triste et empli de douceur.

Le centurion la trouva soudainement très belle.

— Alors, centurion ? se reprit-elle. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes venu discuter avec moi des vertus de la posca. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas correctement présenté.

 _—_ Marcus Duvius Corvus, Madame. J'ai été envoyé auprès de vous pour vous remettre en main propre un message personnel du Prince.

 _—_ Du Prince ?

 _—_ Titus.

Gaïa garda un visage impassible. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Prince ? Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, pourtant ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que deux fois en deux jours. Gaïa se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas montrée par trop imprudente avec Vespasien. Titus s'était peut-être enfin rendu compte de ce que l'échange entre son père et l'Alexandrine qu'il avait croisée par hasard dans les jardins d'Aquae Cutiliae, avait eu d'étrange. Il s'était peut-être souvenu du regard que son père leur avait jeté à tous deux. Titus voulait peut-être maintenant savoir ce que Gaïa avait murmuré à l'oreille de Vespasien. Elle avait été la dernière personne à échanger des paroles avec l'Empereur.

Marcus Corvus sortit une tablette de la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière et la lui tendit.

— L'Empereur attend une réponse de votre part.

 _—_ Maintenant ?

 _—_ Je repars pour Rome dans six jours. Je loge au palais du préfet. Envoyez-moi un messager quand votre réponse sera prête et je viendrais personnellement la chercher au jour et à l'heure que vous m'indiquerez. La tablette est scellée par le sceau du Prince, veillez à ce que votre réponse soit de même scellée par votre sceau personnel.

 _—_ Je vous remercie, Marcus. Nous ferons comme vous l'avez dit.

Gaïa se garda de prendre connaissance du message devant le prétorien. C'était un agent de Titus. Qui savait ce que le Prince avait demandé à son homme ? Il était peu probable qu'il ne fut qu'un simple messager, sa mission ne constituait certainement pas à se contenter de transporter des tablettes.

En Égypte, Marcus Duvius Corvus était les yeux, les oreilles et l'intelligence du Prince. En rentrant, Titus le convoquerait et l'écouterait longuement lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu au cours de son voyage. S'il était venu chez elle, le prétorien rapporterait à son Empereur, la richesse de ses possessions, l'agencement de sa villa, la tenue de ses serviteurs. Il avait certainement mené une enquête à son endroit. Titus, s'il ne la connaissait jusque-là que par ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dévoiler à Aquae Cutiliae, aurait, grâce au centurion, une idée très précise des affaires et de la réputation de la jeune femme qui l'avait agréablement charmé sous une treille de chèvrefeuilles.

Elle discuta un moment avec le prétorien comme le voulaient l'usage et la politesse, puis celui-ci demanda à prendre congé. Gaïa le raccompagna jusqu'à l'atrium où l'attendait son escorte. Elle apprécia le plateau posé à leur intention sur une table basse. Les deux soldats s'étaient vus gratifiés de vin léger, de fruits et de légumes découpés en bâtonnets, d'une assiette de fromage, de fruits secs et d'olives. Les légionnaires se levèrent immédiatement à l'arrivée de leur officier. Marcus Corvus remercia Gaïa pour son hospitalité et donna à son escorte l'ordre du départ. Ezra apparut dès qu'ils furent sortis.

— Ezra, tu te renseigneras sur cet homme. Où il loge, ce qu'il fait de son temps libre, ce qu'on pense de lui au palais du préfet.

 _—_ Ce sera fait, domina.

 _—_ Et fais fermer les portes, je ne veux plus recevoir personne.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ C'est toi qui as fait préparer le plateau pour les légionnaires ?

 _—_ Antiochus a donné l'ordre de leur apporter de quoi boire et manger, mais c'est Néria qui s'est chargée de le préparer et de l'apporter.

 _—_ Tu la féliciteras.

 _—_ Bien, domina, répondit en souriant Ezra.

 _—_ Pourquoi ce sourire ?

 _—_ Néria a beaucoup profité de ses voyages en votre compagnie, domina.

 _—_ C'est-à-dire ?

 _—_ Si je n'étais pas aussi sûr de mes qualités, je m'inquiéterais pour ma place, domina.

 _—_ Ezra, le morigéna Gaïa. Tu es mon intendant.

 _—_ Néria est jeune et n'a rejoint votre service que depuis trois ans. C'était, à l'époque de son arrivée, une esclave timide et craintive. Elle l'est restée jusqu'à ce que vous l'emmeniez avec vous en Italie l'année dernière. Elle avait beaucoup changé quand elle est rentrée sans vous d'Alexandrie et que nous croyions vous avoir perdue. Et puis, vous l'avez emmenée en Lycie quand vous êtes allée voir votre sœur. Et depuis...

 _—_ Elle te déplaît ?

 _—_ Oh, non, domina, se récria Ezra. C'est une jeune personne précieuse. Elle est restée discrète et elle vous est très dévouée. Ce qui a changé, c'est que je sais pouvoir lui confier n'importe quelle tâche et l'envoyer au marché ou au forum sans craindre qu'elle ne s'y perde ou qu'elle ne s'y fasse voler. Vous en avez fait l'une de vos esclaves attachée à votre service personnel et elle tient ce rôle à merveille.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, il est vrai, sourit Gaïa.

 _—_ Elle montre une grande assurance quand elle mène une affaire pour vous, domina. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'elle quand je l'ai achetée.

 _—_ Tu l'avais achetée cher ?

 _—_ On me l'avait cédée pour un prix raisonnable.

 _—_ Pourquoi l'avais-tu choisie ?

 _—_ Elle était jeune, en bonne santé, elle semblait modeste et innocente, et on avait besoin d'une jeune fille pour aider à la villa.

 _—_ Tu as donc fait une bonne affaire.

 _—_ Vous avez transformé du cuivre en or, domina.

 _—_ Ezra... Chercherais-tu à me flatter ? Ce sont les gens de la maison qui l'ont formée.

 _—_ Non, domina. C'est vous. Pendant vos voyages. Elle a souffert de vous avoir crue perdue et l'abordage de l' _ _Artémisia__ lui a laissé de mauvais souvenirs, mais le dernier voyage, domina. Depuis...

 _—_ Il n'y pas que moi, Aeshma lui a dispensé, je crois, quelques conseils. Avoir une gladiatrice de sa trempe comme mentor te change une personne, Ezra.

 _—_ Néria me donne toute satisfaction, domina.

 _—_ Il en va de même pour moi aussi, sourit une fois encore Gaïa.

Ezra salua. Gaïa regagna pensivement le jardin. Les compliments d'Ezra à propos de Néria, lui faisait plaisir. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune esclave. Un sentiment curieux par ailleurs. Gaïa n'avait jamais méprisé ses gens, mais elle n'avait jamais éprouvé non plus, un grand attachement à leur endroit. Sauf peut-être envers Antiochus et le vieux précepteur qui s'était occupé d'elles et de Julia quand elle étaient jeunes. Les autres faisaient partie de sa familia et elle les traitait en conséquence

Néria n'avait pas été la seule à bénéficier de l'influence d'Aeshma. Andréas et Antiochus gardaient un souvenir très vif des combats qui avaient eu lieu sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Andréas s'était battu et il avait été blessé. Lui, un comptable, un négociant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Les deux hommes avaient mal vécu l'abandon de Gaïa. De leur domina. Antiochus était un combattant, mais il prenait très à cœur son rôle de protecteur. Bien plus encore maintenant qu'avant. Quant à Andréas, parfois Gaïa se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle tant ses yeux brillaient quand il la voyait. Mais leur attitude était dictée par les événements qu'ils avaient vécus, pas par leur rencontre avec Aeshma, même si les deux hommes lui vouaient une reconnaissance infinie pour leur avoir ramené Gaïa. Antiochus regrettait de ne pas avoir remercié la gladiatrice pour avoir tenu sa place auprès de Gaïa, pour l'avoir sauvée. Il espérait un jour pouvoir lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. Andréas avait revu Aeshma, mais impressionné par la petite thrace, il n'avait pas osé la remercier comme il aurait aimé le faire.

Néria, plus jeune, plus spontanée, plus émotive, avait sauté dans les bras de la gladiatrice. Xantha et Rachel avaient alimenté de leurs affirmations et du récit des exploits de la petite thrace dont elles avaient été témoins, son espoir. Toute sa retenue avait sauté quand elle avait eu la preuve qu'elles n'avaient pas menti. La gladiatrice n'était pas morte et elle avait ramené la domina chez elle. Saine et sauve. Gaïa l'avait ensuite assignée au service personnel d'Aeshma quand la jeune Parthe était à Alexandrie et Néria en avait retiré des leçons et de l'assurance.

Aeshma.

Gaïa la reverrait-elle jamais ? Elle se sentait coupable envers la jeune gladiatrice. Elle avait voulu repartir pour Sidé, lui parler. Julia l'en avait dissuadée. Elle était tellement heureuse d'annoncer à sa sœur qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle avait vécu une incroyable aventure, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru survivre. Elle avait eu tellement hâte de tout lui raconter, même si elle ne savait pas trop comment. De revoir Gaïus.

Julia l'attendait à Patara. Et Julia savait. Du moins, elle savait que sa jeune sœur était vivante et en bonne santé, et qu'elle était revenue à Alexandrie accompagnée d'une gladiatrice.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa avait oublié l' _ _Andromède__. La petite coque ronde qui appartenait à sa flotte et sur laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu s'embarquer. Le navire était parti avant la tempête qui avait retenu l' _ _Artémisia__ dans le Magnus Portus. Il faisait voile pour la Grèce et rien ne nécessitait qu'il fît escale avant de rejoindre les Cyclades, mais le capitaine avait cru de son devoir de donner des nouvelles de Gaïa à Julia Metella Valeria. Il avait dévié sa route et jeté l'ancre au large de Patara. Il avait alors envoyé une tablette à Julia. Le canot de l' _ _Andromède__ était revenu avec la domina à son bord. Elle avait pressé le capitaine de questions, il ne savait pas grand-chose, mais des marins qui avaient aperçu Gaïa sur le port ou dans ses entrepôts confirmèrent qu'elle était en bonne santé. Julia s'était montrée particulièrement généreuse avec l'équipage pour lui avoir fait part d'une si bonne nouvelle.

.

Gaïa se trouvait dans sa cabine quand on avait frappé à sa porte. Néria venait certainement la prévenir que le canot était prêt ou que le navire allait enfin accoster. Elle lui cria d'entrer. Les coups redoublèrent. Gaïa se dirigea vers la porte en pestant. Elle l'ouvrit et resta figée de surprise.

Julia.

Julia et son immense sourire.

— Julia !

 _—_ Gaïa !

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

— Comment savais-tu que j'étais à bord ?

 _—_ L' _ _Andromède__ a fait escale à Patara.

 _—_ L' _ _Andromède__ ? Mais... ? Il n'était pas censé venir ici.

 _—_ Une idée du capitaine.

 _—_ Il m'a ôté le plaisir de te surprendre.

 _—_ Mais m'a donné celui de te surprendre, toi, rit Julia. Viens un peu par ici que je te voie. Où est Aeshma ?

 _—_ Elle a débarquée à Sidé.

 _—_ Oh… fit Julia déçue. J'aurais aimé la voir.

 _—_ Elle m'a demandé de te saluer

 _—_ Mmm... Oh, Gaïa ! s'exclama soudain Julia. Je me suis tellement inquiétée.

 _—_ Comment es-tu venue ?

 _—_ En canot. Viens, Antiochus se languit de toi. Il voulait venir. Il n'a rien dit, mais je le sais.

 _—_ Et il n'est pas venu ?

 _—_ Je te voulais pour moi toute seule. Je ferai prendre tes affaires quand l' _ _Artémisia__ aura accosté. Rentrons. Tu es d'accord ?

 _—_ Oui. Je me suis imposée comme passagère pour ce voyage. Le capitaine et Andréas ont leurs propres affaires à mener.

 _—_ Bien, bien. Tu verras comme Gaïus a grandi.

Julia avait écourté les scènes de retrouvailles, Antiochus avait salué sa jeune domina et lui avait demandé si la gladiatrice avait survécu. Il l'avait louée et avait ensuite assuré à Gaïa que, si elle souhaitait, il était à sa disposition.

— Douterais-tu de mon attachement pour toi, Antiochus ?

 _—_ Je ne saurais m'imposer si vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de plus efficace que moi pour assurer votre sécurité, domina.

 _—_ Tu parles de la petite gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle est partie, Antiochus. Elle a rejoint la familia à laquelle elle appartient, dit sombrement Gaïa. Et puis, même si elle était restée à mon service, je n'aurais pas renoncé pour autant à ta présence, à moins que Julia ne veuille que tu restes avec elle.

 _—_ Tu m'as déjà donné des gens pour s'occuper de Gaïus, répondit Julia.

 _—_ Pour s'occuper de Gaïus, pas de toi.

 _—_ Je te remercie, mais je crois Antiochus très attaché à ta personne.

 _—_ Je te garde alors, Antiochus, lui dit gentiment Gaïa.

 _—_ Merci, domina.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Quintus. Le gros Quintus qui ne savait pas s'il était heureux que la jeune femme fût sauve parce qu'il l'aimait ou parce que la savoir en vie rendait Julia heureuse. Et enfin, il y eut Gaïus. Lui ne manifesta qu'une simple curiosité d'enfant pour un nouveau visage et la joie inconsciente de sentir sa mère heureuse. De sentir que la femme qui le prenait dans ses bras et dont il aimait l'odeur salée des embruns, apaisait sa mère, qu'elle jouait dans sa vie, un rôle qui la rendait plus vive et plus enjouée. Qui éloignerait les nuages noirs qui, parfois, s'accumulaient dans les yeux de sa mère et rendaient son père silencieux.

Quintus ne s'était pas attardé auprès des deux sœurs, il avait proposé à Julia de prendre Gaïus avec lui et à sa grande surprise, elle avait accepté.

— Pourquoi ne partiriez-vous pas au Grand domaine ? avait-il proposé. Je peux venir avec vous. Je ne vous embêterai pas, mais je pourrais m'occuper de Gaïus.

Julia avait regardé Gaïa. Elles s'étaient ralliées à son idée et, à peine une heure plus tard, le carpentrum des Valerius passait les murs de Patara. Bruna suivait derrière.

Julia soupçonnait des révélations, Gaïa des secrets.

L'une se confia durant la première nuit. L'autre attendit un moment favorable.

.

Quintus disparut à peine arrivé. Il se retira au rez-de-chaussée dans un petit appartement qui disposait d'un salon, de deux chambres et d'une grande terrasse s'ouvrant sur un jardin privatif.

Gaïa rêvait d'un bain. Son dernier datait d'Alexandrie et ses cheveux lui pesaient sur la tête. Julia avait précédé ses vœux et quand elles arrivèrent, le bain les attendait. Héllènis avait tout préparé au mieux et assura à la domina qu'elle restait à sa disposition.

Julia voulait retrouver sa sœur. S'occuper d'elle. Elle l'avait observée pendant le trajet en carpentrum Elle l'avait trouvée amaigrie, rêveuse, épanouie, joyeuse et pensive. Heureuse de la revoir, mais pas seulement. Distraite aussi. Alanguie. Elles se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent dans le bassin.

— Tu es chez moi, Gaïa. Tu es ma petite sœur. Je m'occupe de toi.

 _—_ Comme si j'allais te refuser ce genre de chose. Je m'abandonne à toi. Je me sens sale et poisseuse.

 _—_ Le voyage a été difficile jusqu'à Patara ?

 _—_ Non, il a été parfait, soupira voluptueusement Gaïa alors que Julia lui massait le cuir chevelu.

 _—_ Vous avez mis combien de temps ?

 _—_ Mmm, il nous fallut onze jours pour atteindre Sidé.

 _—_ Onze jours ! Tu appelles ça un voyage parfait ?

 _—_ Nous avons fait escale à Tyr. Nous y sommes restés deux jours.

 _—_ Vous avez eu des vents contraires ?

 _—_ Oui, entre Tyr et Sidé.

 _—_ Vous avez louvoyé ?

 _—_ Mmm, c'était agréable, avoua Gaïa en soupirant.

 _—_ Seulement parce que tu as pu profiter de sa compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaïa se troubla. Les doigts de Julia, l'eau chaude et parfumée, l'avaient détendue et elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle disait.

— Ah... Euh... Qui ?

 _—_ Gaïa... Aeshma n'était-elle pas avec toi ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Les vents t'ont été cléments alors ?

 _—_ Euh... Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne jusqu'à Patara.

 _—_ Seulement jusqu'à Patara ?

 _—_ Je lui ai proposé d'entrer à mon service à Alexandrie.

 _—_ Mais elle a refusé.

 _—_ Oui, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Elle est trop fière et trop honnête pour accepter une telle proposition. Trop prudente aussi.

 _—_ Je me suis montrée stupide avec elle.

 _—_ Vous vous êtes quittées fâchées ?

 _—_ Non, j'ai été stupide avant. Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de rester à Alexandrie. C'était insultant.

 _—_ Elle l'a mal pris ?

 _—_ Non, mais je l'ai blessée.

 _—_ Gaïa, tu peux fermer les yeux et renverser ta tête en arrière, s'il te plaît ?

Gaïa s'exécuta et leur conversation s'arrêta là. Julia prit soin des cheveux de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Elle avait bien changé pour se montrer si attentive aux sentiments de quelqu'un qui n'était ni sa sœur aînée ni elle-même. Pour avouer si humblement ses erreurs. Derrière les paroles de Gaïa, Julia devinait beaucoup d'estime pour la jeune Parthe et beaucoup de regrets.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait des réponses et ne poussa pas Gaïa à se confier plus en avant. Elles dînèrent sur la terrasse qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre de Gaïa au premier étage. Et Julia sut.

On lui avait raconté l'assaut des pirates, mais chaque protagoniste l'avait perçu d'une manière différente. Marcia, Antiochus, le capitaine de l' _ _Artémisia__ , Atalante avec qui elle avait parlé au Grand Domaine, Lucia qu'elle avait intégrée à sa familia à la demande de Marcia, Andréas, Spyros, tous racontaient un récit particulier. Antiochus avait loué Gaïa et Marcia pour leur talent d'archères, admiré les gladiateurs, jugé téméraires les gladiatrices qui avaient sauté à bord du lembos, et maudit, à mots couverts, Gaïa pour sa folle imprudence. Il se sentait coupable et se donnait le mauvais rôle. Le capitaine adulait Gaïa et racontait le dévouement de ceux qui avaient sauvé son navire, puis de ceux qui avaient soigné les blessés. Le récit d'Andréas était embrouillé. Atalante racontait un combat épique, des trahisons et des faits d'armes. Chacun, selon la grande rétiaire, avait tenu un rôle bien précis qui avait contribué à sauver le navire. Mais le récit d'Atalante finissait sur la peur et un abandon. Sur un espoir qui se heurtait sans cesse à l'immensité de la mer. Au fait qu'Aeshma ne savait pas nager et qu'elle avait peur de l'eau. Marcia avait réussi à la sauver, mais l' _ _Artémisia__ ne les avait pas abandonnées. Spyros avait été horrifié par le sang versé, par les râles des blessés. Lucia avait perdu son mari et elle louait les gladiateurs et Métrios pour leur dévouement, la gentillesse de Marcia et d'Atalante. Marcia... Marcia avait perdu son mentor et la sœur de Julia. Elle racontait des exploits, ceux des autres, mais revenait toujours aux disparues.

Gaïa raconta sa propre histoire, mais avec elle, tout finissait bien. Elle avait quitté le navire avant de compter les morts. Il y avait eu la fureur du combat, les hommes et les femmes sauvés, les lembos incendiés, les traîtres punis et puis, elle s'était jetée à l'eau. Elle avait sauvé Aeshma et elles s'étaient retrouvées à deux sur le lembos. À partir de ce moment-là, le récit de Gaïa n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui des autres. Son destin avait emprunté un autre chemin. Un chemin d'errance, de solitude, d'amitié, de fraternité, d'entraide, de respect, d'incertitudes et de confiance. Des aventures incroyables. Un engagement incroyable. Soigner, pêcher, préparer à manger, apprendre à nager à la jeune gladiatrice, s'entraîner avec elle, prendre soin d'elle et se reposer sur elle. La tendresse et l'affection transparaissaient dans chacune de ses phrases, dans le choix de ses mots, dans les intonations qu'elle donnait à son récit. Dans l'éclat que prenaient ses yeux quand elle parlait d'Aeshma. Elle attendit pourtant, le milieu de la deuxième veille pour avouer qu'elle avait dormi avec la jeune Parthe dès la première nuit qu'elles avaient passée sur le lembos, puis toutes celles qui avaient suivi quand Aeshma était tombée malade. Qu'elles n'avaient pas seulement dormi côte à côte, mais ensemble, et qu'après, Gaïa ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence d'Aeshma. Qu'elle dormait mal depuis qu'elle ne sentait plus le corps de la gladiatrice contre le sien. Julia lui posa peu de questions, Gaïa ne cherchait pas à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit, sa sœur avait toujours été son unique confidente et elle lui accordait une confiance qui allait au-delà de ses doutes, de ses réticences, de ses hontes et de ses regrets.

— Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir cédé à mes désirs quand ils me tourmentaient sur le lembos et parfois...

Gaïa s'arrêta de parler et son regard se perdit dans le vide, ou plutôt, son esprit se plongea dans ses souvenirs, dans ce que ses sens se rappelaient encore des étreintes qu'elle avait partagées avec Aeshma, des moment où la gladiatrice s'isolait et de ceux où elles se tenaient épaule contre épaule. De ses sourires et leurs rires.

— Parfois ? la relança Julia

 _—_ Je regrette de l'avoir fait. Aeshma a hésité avant de sauter. Je lui ai dit que ça ne changeait rien. Elle m'a cru, elle m'a fait confiance et elle a cédé. Si je ne lui avais pas dit, elle nous aurait arrêtées. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut ainsi résister à son désir. Si elle en aurait été capable... Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait été. Elle a parfois une telle maîtrise de son corps. Elle s'impose une telle discipline. Je lui ai menti, conclut Gaïa en baissant la tête.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas.

 _—_ Si, Julia. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais moi...

 _—_ Ça n'a rien changé et tu le sais très bien. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté prouve que vous étiez déjà très proches. C'est même étonnant que vous ayez attendu si longtemps pour tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Comment peux-tu croire qu'il suffit de coucher avec quelqu'un, pour tout à coup développer une autre relation avec lui ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre avant Aeshma ?

 _—_ Euh, si...

 _—_ Tu étais amoureuse ?

 _—_ Non, pas vraiment. Tu le sais très bien, Julia. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

 _—_ Oui, je le sais. Donc, tu n'as pas seulement coucher avec ces gens parce que tu étais amoureuse, on est bien d'accord ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais après, parce que tu as trouvé ton plaisir avec ces personnes, tu t'es réveillée le matin follement amoureuse d'elles, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Hein ? Mais non ?! protesta vivement Gaïa.

 _—_ Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec Aeshma ? Sans rire, Gaïa, toutes personnes qui ne se seraient pas égorgées sur ce lembos, auraient fini par coucher ensemble. C'est naturel. Vous étiez seules, perdues en pleine mer, inquiètes. C'est humain. J'aurais été à ta place avec n'importe qui, que j'aimais ou que je n'aimais pas avant de tomber sur ce lembos, j'aurais fini par tomber dans ses bras et par coucher avec.

 _—_ Ah...? Tu crois que je me fais des idées sur Aeshma, que c'est juste une question de circonstances ?

 _—_ Non, justement, non. Tu l'aimais bien avant ça et en plus, vous n'êtes même pas tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant votre périple. Vous dormiez ensemble et vous n'avez jamais... Jamais, vraiment ?

 _—_ Oui, vraiment. Elle m'a troublée au début, mais je n'ai pas osé et puis après... Je ne sais pas, pourquoi.

Julia se mit à rire avec indulgence.

— Gaïa, je t'ai dit que j'aurais couché avec n'importe qui si j'étais restée un mois coincée en mer avec une seule personne sans savoir si je m'en sortirais vivante. En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Si j'avais été avec Gaïus, je ne me serais pas certainement laissée aller à commettre un inceste. L'idée ne m'aurait même pas effleurée. Et si j'avais été avec toi, ça aurait été pareil. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire l'amour avec toi pour combler mon besoin d'affection, pour apporter un soulagement à mes souffrances. Pour être proche de toi et me sentir en confiance.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça, c'est tout. Tu en as eu envie parce que tu ne savais pas ce qu'Aeshma pensait de toi, que tu avais peur qu'elle soit ton ennemie et que tu savais que tu ne survivrais pas sans son soutien. Quant à Aeshma, elle vit sans cesse avec l'idée qu'elle peut mourir demain, que son destin est suspendu à sa condition physique, à l'appréciation de son laniste, de son doctor ou du public devant qui elle combat. Elle a des amis au sein du ludus. Je pense qu'elle aime profondément Marcia, mais aussi sa camarade Atalante et son médecin. C'est quelqu'un qui connaît le prix de l'amitié, contrairement à toi. Je crois qu'elle et Atalante sont très proches l'une de l'autre et je sais que Marcia l'aime. Beaucoup. Aeshma n'avait pas besoin de se sentir plus proche de toi qu'elle ne l'était déjà, de se rassurer sur le lien que vous entreteniez. Comment ça s'est passé à Alexandrie ?

 _—_ J'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Je ne la voyais pas beaucoup.

Julia haussa un sourcil.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir seule la première nuit. J'ai lutté pour ne pas aller la retrouver, mais... J'y suis allée.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste invitée à venir me coucher auprès d'elle. Je me suis endormie tout de suite. Après, à Alexandrie comme sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ nous avons toujours dormi ensemble.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé, alors ? Le désir vous a surprises la nuit ? Quand vous étiez à moitié nues et enlacées l'une à l'autre ?

 _—_ Non, ça s'est passé... Je ne sais pas. Elle était en face de moi, elle avait joué au barbare l'après-midi, c'était tellement amusant. Elle était tellement troublante à moitié nue avec ses peintures de guerre et son air farouche. Et puis, la soirée d'hommage sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Elle est tellement... Je me sentais grise, je la trouvais tellement belle, tellement touchante, tellement incroyable. Je me suis approchée d'elle et après... Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Mmm. Il est difficile de résister à quelqu'un qui dégage autant de charme qu'Aeshma, d'autant plus si on l'a un jour désirée, d'autant plus si on a déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chair avec elle. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais apprécié la première fois...

Gaïa rougit.

— Mmm, tu avais apprécié, confirma Julia. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle refuse de te dire son nom et qu'elle t'appelle domina...

 _—_ …

 _—_ Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? sourit Julia d'un air complice.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?! s'étonna Julia.

 _—_ Non. Je ne lui ai pas demandé et... euh... ben...

 _—_ Elle t'a appelée domina, réalisa Julia ébahie. Ce n'est pas vrai, Gaïa ?! Combien de fois avez-vous... ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pas vraiment compté.

 _—_ Combien de jours ?

 _—_ Cinq.

 _—_ Elle t'a appelée domina à chaque fois ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et tu n'as rien dit ?

Gaïa soupira.

— J'ai passé un mois et demi à lui demander d'arrêter de m'appeler comme cela. En vain. Je n'allais pas me quereller avec elle là-dessus alors que... hésita Gaïa

 _—_ Vous étiez si bien ? compléta Julia pour elle.

 _—_ Euh, oui.

Julia prit le visage de Gaïa entre ses deux mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

— Tu vois, rien n'a changé entre vous, tu ne lui as pas menti. Tu l'aimais bien avant cela et elle aussi. Je ne saurais t'affirmer qu'Aeshma t'aime comme tu l'aimes, elle a une expérience très différente de la tienne en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Par contre, je suis sûre qu'elle te considère digne de partager sa vie, de t'intégrer dans le cercle qui compte déjà Atalante, Marcia et son médecin, peut-être d'autres.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'elle couche avec eux ? Avec Marcia, ou Atalante ?

 _—_ Avec Marcia, non. Avec les autres, je n'en sais rien et je ne suis pas sûre que cela ait beaucoup d'importance pour elle.

 _—_ Oh !

 _—_ Je crois qu'il est plus important à ses yeux d'avoir des camarades sur qui elle puisse compter que des amants. Et je pense que tu as gagné ce titre dans son cœur. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté prouve qu'elle te respecte et qu'elle t'estime.

Julia remarqua la mine anxieuse de sa jeune sœur.

— Qu'elle t'aime, Gaïa. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle éprouve de l'affection pour toi. Mieux, elle te fait confiance.

La joie, le bonheur, mais aussi le soulagement s'inscrivirent sur les traits de Gaïa. Elle ne remettrait jamais en question une affirmation de Julia. Son aînée ne lui avait pas réellement fait de grandes révélations, Gaïa savait tout cela, mais elle avait besoin d'un regard extérieur et objectif, d'être rassurée et de sentir confortée dans ce à quoi elle croyait.

Gaïa se mit alors à raconter les petits détails qui avaient rendu leur vie, à elle et Aeshma, parfois si difficile, si amusante, si pleine de complicité. Gaïa parla du poisson qu'elle pêchait et préparait pour la gladiatrice, de la joie qu'elle ressentait quand celle-ci lui faisait des compliments. Elle parla de ses leçons de natation et s'enthousiasma pour les leçons qu'Aeshma avait pu lui donner. Elle parla de Marcia aussi, du rôle qu'Aeshma avait eu auprès d'elle, de celui qu'elle soupçonnait de tenir auprès d'elle Atalante et la gladiatrice qui avait accompagné Aeshma à Bois Vert.

— D'après ce que m'a dit Aeshma… murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ Marcia est amoureuse, affirma Julia. Pas comme toi d'Aeshma. Passionnément amoureuse.

 _—_ Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand Aeshma m'a parlé d'elle. Marcia t'a parlé ? Pourquoi est‑elle devenue gladiatrice ? Aeshma n'a pas su me répondre à ce sujet.

 _—_ Elle ne l'a dit à personne.

 _—_ Mais à toi, elle te l'a dit.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Je n'étais pas là, Quintus non plus. Si nous avions été là, elle n'aurait jamais signé un contrat d'auctoratus.

 _—_ Mais quand ?

 _—_ Au moment de l'attaque de Bois Vert.

 _—_ Que s'est-il passé ?

 _—_ Elle voulait que Quintus l'adopte.

 _—_ Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attendu ?

 _—_ Elle a eu peur.

 _—_ Peur ?!

 _—_ Aulus Flavius lui a proposé de se marier avec lui, enfin proposé...

 _—_ Qui est-ce ?

 _—_ Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ?

 _—_ Le procurateur de Lycie ? Celui qui avait des vues sur toi et qui voulait se payer Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je ne comprends pas.

 _—_ Elle a paniqué, elle ne l'aime pas, elle a cru qu'elle serait obligée de l'épouser, elle s'est souvenue d'Aeshma et d'Atalante, et voilà.

Julia ne se sentait pas prête à avouer à Gaïa qu'elle savait qui était le commanditaire de l'attaque de Bois Vert et que, ce même commanditaire avait fait assassiner le père de Marcia. Pas après tout ce que Gaïa venait de lui confier sur Aeshma. Sa sœur aimait profondément la gladiatrice. Elle l'estimait et d'une certaine manière, elle l'admirait. Elle avait annihilé la face sombre de la jeune Parthe. Oublié que la société la considérait comme une meurtrière, qu'elle l'était deux fois : comme gladiatrice et comme exécutante des basses besognes de son laniste. Par deux fois, et cela Gaïa le savait, Aeshma et Astarté avaient été envoyées tuer des innocents. Elles avaient rempli leur contrat la première fois et si elles n'étaient pas allées jusqu'au bout la seconde fois, c'était simplement parce que Aeshma avait reconnue Julia et qu'elle se sentait redevable envers elle de son hospitalité. Peut-être aussi parce que Aeshma était incapable de trahir quelqu'un qui s'était battu à ses côtés. Quelqu'un dont la sœur lui avait sauvé la vie.

Gaïa semblait si douce pour une fois. Aulus Flavius traînait des relents de fosse d'aisance derrière lui. Julia n'avait pas envie de briser la quiétude qui habitait le cœur de sa sœur. De jeter une ombre sur la relation qu'elle partageait avec la petite thrace. Julia aimait aussi la gladiatrice. Celle-ci s'était occupée de Marcia avec gentillesse et dévouement et sans elle, Gaïa ne serait pas en train de lui parler. Comment une femme comme Aeshma pouvait-elle s'être attirée un destin aussi tragique et sanglant ?

La gladiature.

Marcia avait plongé de la même façon. À moins que ce soit leur laniste ou Aulus Flavius ou l'Empire. Comment avait-on pu transformer Marcia en tueuse ? Aeshma en meurtrière sans âme ? Toutes deux étaient pourtant dotées d'un cœur et d'une âme généreuse. Atalante était pareille et Marcia n'avait pas parlé d'Astarté différemment.

— Mais tu n'as pas essayé de racheter son contrat ? s'étonna Gaïa.

 _—_ Quintus a essayé. C'était impossible, Marcia s'était arrangée pour qu'il soit inattaquable. Ne me demande pas comment, si tu veux avoir des détails, il te faudra les demander à Quintus.

 _—_ Elle s'est bien battue sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Je n'aurais pas pu aider l'équipage comme nous l'avons fait ensemble, même si deux frondeurs nous ont aussi prêté main forte. Les flèches occasionnent plus de dégâts que des billes. Elle a beaucoup mûri.

 _—_ Oui...

 _—_ Cela t'attriste ?

 _—_ Je n'imaginais pas un tel destin pour elle.

 _—_ Aeshma la protégera, les autres aussi.

 _—_ Oui, c'est la seule chose qui me rassure un peu, quoique... euh...

Julia se mordit la lèvre et regarda sa sœur d'un air coupable.

— Julia ?

 _—_ Rien, soupira Julia.

 _—_ C'est Astarté ?

 _—_ Oui. Je ne reproche pas à Marcia de l'aimer, j'ai seulement peur que cette histoire la fasse souffrir. Tu es plus âgée, Gaïa, tu sais et tu acceptes, ou du moins tu es consciente qu'Aeshma...

 _—_ Que je ne la reverrais peut-être jamais ? Qu'elle risque de mourir ?

 _—_ Oui, je suis désolée, c'est cruel, mais même si tu n'as pas envie d'y penser, si tu espères la revoir, tu le sais. Marcia ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vraiment réalisé cela. Elle sait que le métier de gladiateur est dangereux, qu'on peut en mourir, mais elle pense que ceux qu'elle aime sont immortels. Ce n'est pas seulement Astarté, les autres aussi. Mais...

 _—_ …mais elle aime passionnément Astarté.

 _—_ Oui, elle ne l'avoue pas vraiment, mais...

 _—_ Il suffit de l'écouter parler d'elle.

 _—_ Exact, elle t'en a parlé ?

 _—_ Je connais Astarté aussi bien qu'Aeshma ! rit Gaïa.

 _—_ Je suis inquiète.

 _—_ Tu ne peux rien y faire.

 _—_ Je sais.

 _—_ Aeshma m'a confié un pugio. Elle m'a dit de le garder pour elle.

 _—_ Et tu espères qu'elle viendra un jour te le réclamer ?

 _—_ J'aimerais seulement qu'un jour, elle vienne le récupérer.

.

Elles avaient longuement parlé et si elles n'y prenaient garde, le soleil se lèverait sans qu'elles ne se fussent reposées. Gaïa vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Julia et sa sœur l'accueillit avec tendresse. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

— Julia, tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? murmura Gaïa.

Julia hocha la tête contre elle et elle sentit monter ses larmes. Elle avait envie de la serrer contre elle, de lui montrer l'amour indéfectible qu'elle lui portait, qu'elle comprenait et ressentait sa peine. Gaïa avait eu du temps pour faire ses adieux à la jeune gladiatrice, mais elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour vivre avec elle tout ce qu'elle aspirait à vivre avec elle. Leur naufrage les avait irrémédiablement liées, autant que l'enfance et les massacres auxquelles elles avaient échappés avaient lié Julia et Gaïa. Gaïa avait perdu trop gens dans sa vie. Ensuite, elle avait évité de nouer de nouvelles amitiés, de nouvelles affections, de peur de les perdre elles aussi. Elle avait gardé Julia et elle seule. Aeshma lui était tombée dessus sans crier garde et Gaïa ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu lui échapper. Le destin les avaient jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre et ni Gaïa ni Aeshma n'auraient pu s'y soustraire.

Gaïa savait. Aeshma vivait dans un monde à mille milles du sien. Elles n'auraient jamais dû ainsi se rencontrer ni développer la relation qui les unissait. Amitié, estime, affection, respect, désir, amour, confiance, tendresse et complicité. Comment vivre cela quand l'une était libre, riche, respectée, Romaine, aristocrate et l'autre, esclave, gladiatrice, frappée d'infamie, Parthe ?

Gaïa savait. Elle espérait. Mais son espoir était ténu, aussi mince et fragile qu'une aile de papillon. Julia chanta. Un chant de leur enfance. Elle chanta jusqu'à ce que Gaïa s'endormit entre ses bras. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le divan, Gaïa marmonna de vagues excuses, mais Julia lui murmura des mots doux et la jeune femme se rendormit.

Héllènis n'entendant plus les dominas discuter, osa venir s'enquérir de leurs besoins. Elle les trouva endormies. Elle débarrassa la table et revint avec un flacon de vin bouché, des gobelets qu'elle posa à l'envers, une jatte de fruits et une couverture dont elle recouvrit avec précaution les deux jeunes femmes. Julia se réveilla.

— Héllènis ?

 _—_ J'avais peur que vous ne preniez froid, domina.

 _—_ Merci, va dormir.

 _—_ Je vous ai apporté du vin et des fruits.

 _—_ Merci, Héllènis.

 _—_ Bonne nuit, domina.

.

Le jour suivant, Julia avait décidé de distraire Gaïa et elle l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers la campagne. Gaïa retrouva Tempestas avec plaisir et les deux chevaux rivalisèrent de vitalité, leurs deux cavalières de folie.

Quintus s'inquiéta de ne pas les voir rentrer le soir. Gaïus était venu avec ses trois protecteurs et Julia ne lui donnait plus le sein que le soir et le matin. L'enfant survivrait à une diète si sa mère s'absentait pour un jour ou deux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans prévenir. De plus, elle et Gaïa pouvaient se montrer imprudentes. Où avaient-elles donc disparu ?

Berival le forgeron, se présenta devant lui à l'heure du dîner.

— Dominus, la domina m'a demandé de vous prévenir si elle n'était pas rentrée à l'heure du dîner qu'elle ne dormirait pas à la villa cette nuit.

 _—_ Bien... je suis flatté qu'elle ait pensé à me prévenir, grommela Quintus contrarié par la légèreté dont sa femme pouvait faire preuve.

 _—_ Elle est partie très tôt ce matin, dominus. Elle ne voulait pas vous déranger.

 _—_ Mais toi, tu étais levé ?

 _—_ L'écurie se trouve à côté de la forge. Je devais me rendre au pressoir pour effectuer des réparations avant que la récolte des olives n'ait lieu. La domina sortait les chevaux.

 _—_ Elle est partie seule avec sa sœur ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Avec Bruna ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Et Gaïa, quel cheval lui a réservé Julia ?

 _—_ Tempestas.

 _—_ Telles cavalières, tels chevaux, soupira Quintus plus amusé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Le forgeron sourit.

— Tu t'appelles Berival, n'est-ce pas, lui demanda Quintus qui ne connaissait pas bien le personnel du Grand Domaine ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Tu as participé l'année dernière à la lutte contre les loups ?

Les yeux du forgeron s'allumèrent.

— Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas envie de dîner seul. Assieds-toi, Berival, et raconte-moi ce combat épique.

.

Tandis que le forgeron prenait place à la table de Quintus, Julia et Gaïa partageaient leur repas avec les bergers qu'elles avaient secourus un an plus tôt. Elles furent accueillies à grands cris et avec beaucoup d'égards et de sympathie. On tua une chèvre et on leur offrit les abats crus qu'elles mangèrent encore tièdes avec du sel, un peu de cumin et des feuilles de menthe. On demanda des nouvelles d'Atalante et d'Aeshma, et Gaïa se lança dans le récit de l'abordage de l' _ _Artémisia__ _._ Puis elle raconta son odyssée en compagnie d'Aeshma. Les bergers l'écoutaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Gaïa profita de leur naïveté pour rajouter des éléments merveilleux : Zeus avait foudroyé le mat d'un lembos, Némésis avait guidé le bras d'Atalante et aveuglé le gladiateur qui avait voulu l'assassiner. À bord du lembos, une néréide les avait éloignées d'une île maudite qui les attirait sur son rivage et la corne de Triton les avait réveillées pour les prévenir que la terre était proche. Au milieu des vagues gigantesques, un dauphin avait porté Aeshma sur la grève et l'avait sauvée de la noyade.

Julia s'amusa beaucoup. Elle se félicita d'être venue et d'avoir sollicité l'hospitalité des bergers pour la nuit. Le récit de Gaïa perdit de son amertume quand elle leur raconta son périple et les bergers rirent aux éclats quand elle leur assura que tous les habitants de Tyr avaient été terrorisés par la jeune gladiatrice grimée en barbare. Que celle-ci s'était promenée à moitié nue et armes à la main sur le forum en plein jour. La reconnaissance qu'ils éprouvaient pour la jeune gladiatrice se changea en vive sympathie. Elle était comme eux : sauvage et barbare.

Plus tard, quand elles s'allongèrent dans une hutte que leur avaient réservé les bergers, Gaïa glissa une main dans celle de Julia. Elles rirent de l'odeur de suif qui leur emplissait les narines et les étouffa à moitié avant qu'elles ne s'y habituassent et puis, elles s'endormirent côte à côte, heureuses et en paix.

— Merci, Julia, chuchota Gaïa à sa sœur avant de s'abandonner au sommeil.

.

Elles revinrent à la villa le soir suivant, échevelées et fourbues, les vêtements sales et plein d'accrocs et, quand Julia débarqua comme un ouragan dans le salon où Quintus jouait avec Gaïus, son mari fronça le nez.

— Dieux, Julia ! Où étais-tu avec ta sauvage de sœur ? Tu sens le bouc à trois milles à la ronde.

 _—_ Comment va Gaïus ?

 _—_ Ahan ! cria l'enfant en tendant les mains vers sa mère.

Julia rit et se précipita sur lui. Quintus l'arrêta.

— Je t'interdis de le toucher avant d'être allée te décrasser.

 _—_ Quintus ! protesta Julia. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours.

 _—_ On se demande bien pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il goguenard.

 _—_ Tout s'est bien passé ?

 _—_ Je suis un bon père. Je ne vais pas faire le fou sur une jument sauvage contrairement à toi. Où avez-vous passé la nuit ?

 _—_ Dans un campement de bergers.

 _—_ Ah, je comprends mieux ta douce odeur. Julia Metella Valeria, la maîtresse des élégances de Patara ! Ah, ben, ils seraient bien surpris tes admirateurs, de te découvrir ainsi, puante et sale !

 _—_ Tu es vilain, Quintus, bouda Julia. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que ta désapprobation soit si honnête que cela.

Quintus lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Julia s'approcha, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

— Pose Gaïus, Quintus, lui ordonna Julia fermement.

Le jurisconsulte lui obéit sans y prendre garde. Il déposa l'enfant sur le sol. Julia enfourcha ses genoux.

— Julia...

 _—_ Chuuuut, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle referma les bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser, dans le cou, sur les joues, sur les yeux, puis ses lèvres descendirent sur sa bouche. Ses ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de Quintus. Il laissa échapper un soupir et répondit au baiser de sa femme. Elle sentait vraiment mauvais, mais...

Julia le sentit s'abandonner. Elle se colla à lui.

— Ahan ! Aha ! protesta soudain Gaïus qui se sentait abandonné par les deux adultes.

Julia se redressa les yeux brillants.

— Je savais que tu faisais des manières, grimaça-t-elle à l'intention de Quintus.

 _—_ Ahan !

 _—_ Va prendre un bain, Julia, grogna Quintus. Ton fils réclame après toi.

 _—_ Seulement lui ?

 _—_ Je t'aurais accompagnée au bain, si tu avais besoin de moi, mais je sais que tu as d'autres priorités.

Julia lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

— Tu es trop gentil !

 _—_ Comment va-t-elle ?

 _—_ Bien. Mieux.

 _—_ Bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour Gaïus. Je suis là et Routh, Tovias et Pagona aussi si tu as besoin de nous.

 _—_ Je sais, Quintus. Merci. Je le garderai avec moi cette nuit.

 _—_ Tu fais comme tu veux, Julia.

 _—_ Je viendrais te voir aussi.

Elle se pencha sur son oreille :

— Tu me manques aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle langoureusement.

Il frissonna.

— Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à me languir ! rit-elle mutine.

Quintus grommela, Julia l'embrassa sur la joue et le libéra de son emprise. Elle s'accroupit pour parler à Gaïus qui se traîna vers elle. Julia lui tendit les bras, mais Quintus l'arrêta dans son mouvement en lui enjoignant fermement de filer se laver avant de toucher son fils. Julia s'excusa auprès de Gaïus et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, elle lui adressa ensuite une grimace idiote et l'enfant rit. Julia quitta le salon ravie.

.

Ce fut Gaïa qui amena Julia à enfin lui révéler tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait apporté avec elle le dessin qu'Aeshma avait réalisé du sceau de l'officier qu'elle avait assassiné. Elle le posa sur la table et le déplia.

— Aeshma l'a dessiné pour moi.

Julia s'étonna qu'une gladiatrice possédât autant de talent.

— Elle m'a raconté qu'elle dessinait pour son père quand elle était jeune, lui expliqua Gaïa.

 _—_ Elle a beaucoup de talent, dit pensivement Julia le cœur serré.

S'il lui était resté un mince espoir de s'être trompée, le dessin venait de le briser. Elle reconnut sans erreur possible le sceau de Kaeso Atilius Valens. Elle l'avait vu au doigt du tribun et Marcia lui en avait parlé. Son père avait redessiné son sceau quand elle était née. Le sceau représentait des attributs du dieu de la guerre, Mars, mais il évoquait surtout, aux yeux de l'officier supérieur, sa fille. Il avait choisi le motif de la primevère en son honneur.

— Alors ? l'interrogea Gaïa. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un porter ce sceau.

Julia resta sans répondre.

— Julia ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu sais à qui il appartenait ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ J'aurais tant voulu que tu ne m'apportes pas la confirmation de mes soupçons, Gaïa.

Gaïa fut sensible à la tristesse et la détresse qui transparaissaient dans le ton de sa sœur.

— Qui, Julia ?

 _—_ Valens.

 _—_ Valens ? répéta Gaïa à qui le nom n'évoquait rien.

 _—_ Le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils et puis, elle pâlit brusquement.

— Ce n'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Ça veut dire que... ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas possible...

 _—_ Si Gaïa, c'est le père de Marcia qu'Aeshma a été envoyée assassiner. Aeshma et Astarté ont assassiné le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Marcia aime les deux personnes à qui elle doit d'être entrée dans la gladiature. Même si elles n'avaient rien contre Valens, même si elles n'étaient que des exécutantes, ce sont elles et leurs camarades qui l'ont tué lui et toute son escorte.

 _—_ C'est... Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de confirmation ? Tu le savais ?

 _—_ Oui. Andratus a rencontré le cornicularius de Valens. Entre ce qu'il lui a raconté et ce qu'Aeshma nous avait raconté, tout concordait.

 _—_ Qui ? Tu sais qui est le commanditaire ?

 _—_ Oui.

Le regard de Gaïa se durcit.

— Qui, Julia ?

 _—_ Le procurateur Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Ça, je n'en sais rien.

 _—_ Attends... Tu disais que le même commanditaire avait envoyé Aeshma tuer les légionnaires et attaquer Bois Vert ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi en voudrait-il à ta vie ou à celle de Quintus ?

 _—_ La jalousie. S'assurer aussi de posséder Marcia.

 _—_ Comment ça la posséder ?

 _—_ Tu te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit ? Il voulait l'épouser.

 _—_ Il tue le père et veut épouser la fille ?

 _—_ Oui, une vengeance.

 _—_ Je vais le tuer, siffla Gaïa.

 _—_ C'est un homme difficile à approcher, plus encore à surprendre. On ne peut pas lui envoyer un simple assassin pour l'égorger dans une ruelle sombre. Et si tu crois que l'évocation même de son nom ne me donne pas des envies de meurtre, tu te trompes lourdement.

Gaïa la fixa l'air inquiet.

— Toi, Julia ? Tu rêves de vengeance ?

 _—_ J'aime Marcia, Gaïa. Et Quintus est le père de mon enfant. Aulus Flavius s'en est pris aux gens que, toi mise à part, j'aime le plus au monde. Je détruirai cet homme. Je ne veux pas seulement qu'il meure, je veux l'écraser, l'humilier, ruiner sa vie et sa réputation.

Julia n'avait jamais tenu un tel discours, c'était elle, Gaïa, qui parlait ainsi depuis des années, qui poursuivait sa vengeance, qui avait déjà tué et détruit des hommes qu'elle tenait pour responsables du massacre de Gerasa. Julia avait toujours été la voix de la sagesse, d'une tempérance à laquelle Gaïa n'avait jamais voulu se résoudre.

— Il est allé trop loin. Il détruit tout ce qu'il approche. Il a même réussi à… à retirer le peu qu'il restait d'honneur à quelqu'un comme Aeshma. Si Marcia le sait, si Aeshma et Astarté le savent… Il ne peut pas continuer en toute impunité à se pavaner en public au nom de son amitié avec l'empereur tandis qu'il assassine ceux qui le gênent.

 _—_ Marcia ne le sait pas ?

 _—_ Non. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

 _—_ Et Quintus ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pas osé le lui dire non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il commette une imprudence. Quintus peut se montrer très protecteur. Nous sommes les seules à le savoir, Gaïa.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa se reprochait sa lâcheté. Elle serait bien allée débusquer le procurateur dans sa villa et l'aurait étranglé de ses propres mains avec plaisir. Elle aurait pu l'empoisonner. Un poison lent qui brûlait les entrailles. Il méritait de mourir en souffrant mille douleurs.

Et puis, Aeshma. La jeune gladiatrice avait le droit de savoir. Gaïa redoutait qu'elle apprît la vérité par la bouche d'un autre qu'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune femme en découvrant l'horreur de son crime, mais Gaïa espérait que sa présence l'aiderait à y faire face. Au lieu de cela, elle était rentrée à Alexandrie. Elle avait laissé Julia seule, le procurateur en vie, et n'avait pas revu Aeshma.

Elle retourna sous le genévrier, s'assit et brisa le sceau de l'Empereur. Elle ouvrit la tablette.

Une invitation.

Une très courtoise invitation à se rendre à Rome assister à l'inauguration tant attendue du nouvel amphithéâtre. Si tôt ? Gaïa avait entendu dire que la construction du bâtiment avait pris beaucoup de retard. À moins que la décision de Titus ne fût d'ordre politique. Le début de son règne avait été marqué par de terribles événements et on s'interrogeait parfois à Rome sur la légitimité du nouvel empereur.

À l'automne dernier, le Vésuve avait explosé et noyé sous une pluie de pierres et de cendres brûlantes une partie de la Campanie. La si florissante Pompéi n'existait plus. On n'y produirait plus de garum, les aristocrates de Rome n'y viendraient plus en villégiature pour se reposer du bruit et de la vie trépidante qu'ils menaient dans la capitale. D'autres cités de moindre importance avaient subi le même sort. Pline l'ancien était mort en voulant porter secours à la population. Il ne vanterait plus la gloire de Rome, ce qui ne chagrinait pas Gaïa plus que cela.

Et comme si cette punition du ciel n'avait pas suffi à ternir l'accession au pouvoir de Titus, Rome avait une nouvelle fois été la proie d'un vaste incendie. Plus terrible encore qu'avait été celui qui avait dévasté des quartiers entiers de la capitale durant le règne de Néron, cet Incendie dont la rumeur avait d'abord accusé l'Empereur d'en être à l'origine avant d'en rejeter la faute sur une secte issue du judaïsme dont les adeptes se faisaient appeler chrétiens ou nazaréens. Ils étaient innocents, tout autant que l'était Néron.

Gaïa s'était rendue dans certains quartiers populaires lors de son bref séjour à Rome. Les insulas bâties les unes sur les autres, hautes de plusieurs niveaux, le bois de construction omniprésent. Le moindre incident menaçait de tourner au drame. Une lampe oubliée, un brasero renversé et tout un quartier flambait, si ce n'était toute la ville. Néron n'avait pas plus mis le feu à la cité pour la reconstruire à son idée, qu'un dieu vengeur ne l'avait fait pour punir Titus de quelque méfait qui lui aurait déplu. Titus méritait une punition, mais Gaïa ne voyait pas l'intérêt de condamner au brasier des milliers de gens qui n'avaient que peu à voir avec les exactions dont s'était rendu coupable leur prince. D'autant plus si le feu épargnait le coupable et ne lui roussissait pas même un poil ou un cheveu.

Titus voulait faire oublier ces malheurs. L'inauguration du tant attendu amphithéâtre promettait une liesse ininterrompue de spectacles sanglants : chasses exotiques, naumachies, affrontements de gladiateurs, meridiani, courses de chars. Et puis, les cadeaux dont le Prince ne manquerait pas d'inonder la foule. Titus prévoyait certainement des réjouissances innombrables et inoubliables qui renverraient aux oubliettes de la mémoire irruptions volcaniques mortelles et incendies ravageurs.

Mais pourquoi cette invitation ? Gaïa pouvait difficilement s'y soustraire. Elle médita un instant et prit soudain sa décision. Titus la conviait à venir à Rome sans préciser de date. Il parlait de la fin de l'été, de l'automne et de l'hiver. Il lui assurait un logement et une place dans la tribune d'honneur durant son séjour, quelle qu'en fût la durée. Un honneur insigne.

Cent jours de jeux. Des milliers d'animaux. Des milliers de gladiateurs. Les ludus impériaux ne suffiraient pas à fournir le nombre de gladiateurs nécessaires. Titus devrait s'allouer les services des ludus privés. De tout l'Empire, des gladiateurs viendraient assurer le spectacle à la gloire de Titus. Des gladiateurs et des gladiatrices. L'occasion lui serait enfin donnée de revoir la petite Parthe. L'hiver avait empêché les voyages. Elle avait eu des nouvelles au printemps. Le ludus de Sidé commençait à se tailler une belle renommée en Orient. On vantait la force d'un secutor de la familia, la beauté d'un auctoratus, le courage d'un hoplomaque. On dégoisait sur les femmes et la qualité de leurs prestations. La blondeur de Marcia menaçait de devenir légendaire et le nom d'Aeshma revenait souvent quand on parlait de combats violents et virevoltants. Gaïa avait compté neuf combats. En huit mois. Téos ne ménageait pas ses gladiatrices. Marcia n'en avait disputé que quatre. Julia lui avait dit que son contrat limitait ses engagements sur le sable à six par an, mais Gaïa doutait que le laniste respectât cette clause si Marcia ne s'y opposait pas. Téos les avait engagés à Xanthos, à Ancyre, à Éphèse, à Pergame, à Héraclée du Pont, à Rhodes, à Corinthe. Le laniste débordait d'ambition. Il irait à Rome.

Gaïa pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être aussi avancer ses pions. Julia l'avait pratiquement chassée de Patara et les deux sœurs s'étaient durement querellées avant que Gaïa ne cédât aux arguments de son aînée et ne rentrât sagement à Alexandrie. Aulus Flavius et son centurion l'intéressaient depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle connaissait leur implication dans la mise à sac de Gerasa Elle les haïssait bien avant qu'ils n'eussent programmé les meurtres de sa sœur et du père de la jeune Marcia. Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à Julia. Une deuxième fois.

Julia enquêtait discrètement en Lycie-Pamphylie. Si Gaïa était reçue par le Prince en personne, elle pourrait évoquer le sort du père de Marcia, celui de sa fille, orienter doucement Titus à s'intéresser au procurateur de Lycie. Julia lui avait annoncé que son mandat s'achevait bientôt, il fallait le coincer avant qu'il ne revînt à Rome et renouât ses liens d'amitié avec l'Empereur.

Elle racla la tablette que lui avait envoyée Titus, s'empara d'un calame et rédigea une aimable réponse. Elle se dit flattée de son invitation, lui annonçait sa venue, avant les meditrilianis au plus tard, et l'assurait de son plus grand dévouement et de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Elle finit par les salutations d'usage et un appel aux grâces divines. Elle scella la tablette avec son sceau personnel et monta l'enfermer dans un coffre de sa chambre. Elle enverrait demain matin un affranchi prévenir le prétorien.

.

* * *

.

Des cris, du bruit, des rires, des exclamations. Pourquoi les villes étaient-elles si bruyantes ? Et si ce n'étaient que les villes. Le port, les quais et les routes semblaient eux aussi plongés dans un constant vacarme.

La plèbe ne se lassait pas d'acclamer les gladiateurs qui par centaines rejoignaient Rome. Ils arrivaient de Gaule et des provinces du nord ou de l'ouest par les vias Aurelia, Cassia ou Flaminia qui amenaient aussi les gladiateurs et les animaux débarqués des ports de la côte Adriatique du Latium, de Campanie et de Capoue par la via Appia et si, comme la familia de Téos, ils débarquaient à Ostie, ils remontaient vers Rome par la via Ostiensis.

Vingt milles à parcourir entre Ostie et Rome.

Entravés.

Aeshma avait l'impression d'être reléguée à de la viande fraîche destinée aux sanglantes représentations des meridiani. Non seulement, elle portait des entraves aux pieds, mais en plus, elle avait les poings liés devant elle et rattachés par une longue corde à ses chevilles. Elle ne pouvait pas lever les mains plus haut que son nombril. Elle n'était pas la seule. Tous les gladiateurs serviles partageaient sa condition. Et tandis que les auctoratus marchaient d'un pas souple, qu'ils souriaient et répondaient avec bonhomie aux vivats du public, leurs camarades se déplaçaient à petites foulées.

La familia s'était agrandie. Téos avait spécialement affrété un navire pour transporter ce que sa familia comptait de gladiateurs, de gladiatrices, de masseurs, de valets, de gardes, d'esclaves, d'aides. Près de deux cent personnes avaient quitté le ludus de Sidé.

Cent deux gladiateurs.

Des novices, des meliores, des hommes et des femmes qui promettaient de s'illustrer sur le sable ou d'y mourir. Téos savait qu'il ne ramènerait pas sa familia au complet, mais il s'enrichirait. Le Prince était riche et généreux, il paierait au prix fort ses gladiateurs égorgés. Téos en rachèterait. Cent jours de jeux. À la gloire de la dynastie des Flaviens, de Vespasien et de son fils Titus. Il fallait de l'or et du sang pour s'assurer de l'amour d'une plèbe inquiète et turbulente. Prompte aux émeutes. Téos gagnerait fortune et reconnaissance. Ses gladiateurs n'étaient pas tous de la trempe de ses meliores, un bon quart n'étaient même composé que de médiocres combattants. Mais Téos saurait les appairer ou les intégrer dans des représentations qui mettaient en scène des batailles mythiques. Lui et ses doctors leur avaient inculqué l'amour de leur métier, le courage face à la mort, la volonté de faire honneur à leur familia. Leurs prestations ne déclencheraient peut-être pas le fol enthousiasme du public, mais elles ne déclencheraient ni son ire son son mépris.

.

Marcia vint se placer à la hauteur d'Aeshma. La thrace arborait une mine sombre et contrariée. À côté d'elle, Atalante ne semblait pas plus heureuse.

— Vous êtes déjà venues à Rome ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Ouais, dans ma litière personnelle, escortée par des esclaves et des gardes. J'ai même été reçue par l'Empereur, répondit hargneusement Aeshma.

Marcia se pinça les lèvres.

— C'est une très belle ville, essaya encore Marcia.

 _—_ Sans rire ?! Je m'en fous.

 _—_ Aesh, arrête. Ce que tu peux être mauvaise parfois, lui reprocha Atalante qui appréciait les efforts de Marcia pour les distraire et se montrer gentille.

 _—_ Y a combien de milles jusqu'à Rome ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Un peu plus de vingt.

 _—_ Génial !

 _—_ Aesh...

 _—_ On nous enchaîne comme des criminels, maugréa la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ T'es une criminelle, Aeshma, ricana Sabina derrière elle. Ça se voit dans ton regard.

 _—_ Ta gueule, Sabina !

 _—_ C'est la règle, Aeshma, lui expliqua Marcia dans l'espoir de la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Le préfet du prétoire a demandé à ce que tous les gladiateurs serviles soient entravés s'ils se déplaçaient à moins de quarante-cinq milles de la capitale.

 _—_ Tous des trouillards, grommela la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Ils ont gardé un mauvais souvenir des bandes de brigands menées par Spartacus.

 _—_ Tous des lâches, assura Aeshma avec encore plus de mépris.

Atalante lui donna un coup coude dans les côtes.

— J'adore tes jugements à l'emporte-pièce, Aesh. Tu devrais plutôt penser à la gloire qui va t'échoir dans le nouvel amphithéâtre.

 _—_ Ouais, ben, si je me retrouve à jouer les bestiaires, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment apprécier.

 _—_ C'était marrant avec les loups, avança Marcia pour la dérider.

 _—_ Ouais, super marrant. Tu as beaucoup ri quand tu m'as laissée seule face à une meute de loups enragés ?

 _—_ Euh... hésita Marcia.

 _—_ Marcia a fait quelques progrès depuis, Aesh, vint Atalante au secours de la jeune fille.

 _—_ Si c'était maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus, affirma Marcia.

 _—_ Tu ferais ce que je te dis de faire et puis c'est tout, répliqua sèchement Aeshma.

 _—_ Parfois, tu es vraiment nulle ! se fâcha Marcia.

 _—_ On se demande aussi, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant et pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais cassé la figure, plaisanta Sabina.

Galini rit à côté d'elle. Aeshma lui lança un regard noir et la jeune fille se tut. Enyo, qui suivait la conversation, se dit que la jeune mirmillon avait été bien audacieuse de rire ainsi de la meliora.

 _—_ Elle ne l'a jamais fait, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas le poids et que je lui ficherais une correction, se vanta Aeshma.

Marcia lui envoya une taloche sur la tête.

 _—_ Marcia ! râla la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Aeshma. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas vraiment dans la meilleure position pour me flanquer une correction.

 _—_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, rétorqua celle-ci.

 _—_ Regarde ce que je peux faire aussi, dit soudain Marcia en souriant.

Aeshma s'alarma, mais elle ne put empêcher Marcia de lui attraper la tête et de lui coller un baiser sonore et baveux sur la joue.

 _—_ Marcia !

 _—_ Moi aussi, j'en veux un, plaisanta Septimus qui marchait derrière avec Caïus et Anté.

L'auctoratus était laid, il le savait. Il s'en désolait et avait depuis longtemps cessé de fantasmer sur les gladiatrices. Curieusement, dès qu'il avait arrêté de baver après elles et de les poursuivre de ses regards concupiscents, il s'était attiré la sympathie de celles-ci et des gladiateurs qui entretenaient des liens d'amitié avec elles.

 _—_ Viens par-là, Septimus, l'invita Marcia.

Le gladiateur s'approcha et la jeune fille embrassa son épaule dénudée.

 _—_ Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Je veux bien courir cinquante milles sans m'arrêter !

 _—_ Pff, souffla Aeshma. Au bout de trente, tu t'écroulerais par terre.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais, mais que j'essaierais. Et puis, chacun à son maître. Tu courrais plus loin que moi, Aeshma, mais est-ce que tu courrais plus loin qu'Atalante ?

 _—_ Non, mais je pourrais toujours essayer, reconnut honnêtement la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Ah, tu vois ?! se félicita Septimus qui prenait des libertés avec la jeune Parthe parce que, même si elle avait l'air contrariée de marcher vingt milles les entraves aux pieds et aux mains, elle semblait plutôt prendre les plaisanteries de Marcia avec indulgence.

 _—_ Je t'attendrais, Aesh... avec une gourde de posca et Saucia ! s'esclaffa Atalante sûre de sa supériorité dès qu'on parlait de course de fond.

 _—_ Abrutie ! lui renvoya Aeshma bougonne, mais sans traces d'acrimonie.

Septimus l'avait bien jugée. Aeshma était de bonne humeur.

 _—_ Eh, les auctoratus ?! les interpella Sabina. Vous savez si Téos veut qu'on fasse le trajet jusqu'à Rome d'une seule traite ?

 _—_ Il ne nous laissera jamais dormir dans la nature, observa Aeshma.

 _—_ On va loger où ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Marcia, si tu connais Rome, tu ne sais pas où on pourrait être logés ? l'interrogea Sabina.

 _—_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. J'ai entendu dire que ça avait beaucoup changé et qu'on prévoyait de construire de nouveaux ludus, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient achevés ou même construits. Je ne connais pas tous les ludus de Rome, mais je sais qu'il y a deux grands ludus à proximité du nouvel amphithéâtre et qu'il y en a un autre près du théâtre de Pompée, le ludus Vestitus. Je pense qu'on sera logés dans l'un d'entre eux.

 _—_ Ouais, confirma Septimus.

 _—_ On sera logés tous ensemble ? demanda encore Sabina.

 _—_ J'espère, répondit Marcia. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je viendrais vous voir. De toute façon, Téos nous regroupera pour les entraînements.

 _—_ Marcia, tu pourras m'acheter du khôl de bonne qualité ? lui demanda Atalante. Je n'aime pas celui que tu m'as rapporté l'autre fois, il est trop pâteux.

 _—_ Vous pouvez passer vos commandes, proposa la jeune gladiatrice. N'importe quoi.

 _—_ Merci, répondit Atalante.

 _—_ Bah, fit Marcia en haussant les épaules comme si la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve n'avait aucune importance.

 _—_ Si, Marcia. Atalante a raison de te remercier, affirma Aeshma. Tu es une bonne camarade.

 _—_ C'est vrai, confirma Atalante.

 _—_ Je vote pour, aussi ! s'exclama Galini.

 _—_ Et nous ? protestèrent les auctoratus.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas pareil. Chez les garçons, vous êtes presque une vingtaine d'auctoratus. Chez les gladiatrices, il n'y a que Marcia, expliqua Sabina. Elle n'a jamais profité de ses privilèges, mieux, elle nous en fait profiter.

La jeune fille avait la possibilité de quitter le ludus quand elle ne devait pas se soumettre à des entraînements. Elle pouvait dormir et manger hors des murs du ludus. Les auctoratus assez riches pour se le permettre, louaient des chambres ou des petits appartements à Sidé. Le ludus se trouvait à quelques milles de la cité, mais ils préféraient être libres. Tant qu'ils se montraient ponctuels, Téos n'y trouvait à rien à redire. Les plus pauvres, ceux qui économisaient ou ceux que les trajets ennuyaient, logeaient au ludus.

Marcia pensait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite à loger au ludus. Qui eût voulu loger une jeune fille seule ? Une gladiatrice ? Cependant, rien ne l'obligeait à se charger des achats privés de ses camarades consignés au ludus. Il était très rare que Téos autorisât des sorties aux gladiateurs serviles. Marcia s'était acheté un cheval. Elle le laissait à l'entrée de la ville, se jetait un manteau sur les épaules et partait faire ses achats. Les achats de ses camarades.

Les remerciements d'Atalante, le compliment d'Aeshma, celui de Sabina. Marcia rayonnait de fierté. Les déclarations des melioras étaient sincères et se faire traiter de bonne camarade par Aeshma rendait Marcia euphorique. La petite thrace et Atalante avaient toujours insisté sur l'importance que revêtait à leurs yeux les notions de solidarité, de franchise et de loyauté pour un gladiateur. Marcia faisait partie d'une familia, elle devait s'en montrer digne. Tous les gladiateurs ne partageaient pas leur vision de ce que devait être un comportement honorable. Les deux melioras considéraient que c'était un tort. Les gladiateurs jouaient leur vie dans l'arène. Sans entraînement rigoureux, leur espérance de vie diminuait drastiquement. On pouvait s'entraîner seul, mais les entraînements en groupe étaient un complément indispensable à leur formation. Une question vitale. Une bonne ambiance permettait aussi de se construire un meilleur mental. Les bavards comme Sabina se détendaient en bavassant, les joueurs partageaient leurs passions, les silencieux ou les discrets bénéficiaient de leur tranquillité. La violence, la brutalité régnaient sur le sable, c'était un fait. Une nécessité. Mais en dehors ? C'était stupide. Les entraînements étaient durs, mais c'étaient des entraînements. Celui qu'on affrontait était un partenaire, un élève, un melior, pas un ennemi. Et s'il voulait l'être... Alors Atalante et Aeshma jouaient le jeu et cela ne se finissait jamais bien.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules à croire aux vertus de la camaraderie, Ajax, Gallus, Caïus, Anté, Sabina, beaucoup d'autres, même la revêche Xantha y croyaient, mais Marcia considérait Aeshma et Atalante comme ses mentors. Comme ses modèles. Comme bien plus que cela. Recevoir un compliment de leur part ne la laissait jamais indifférente, tant pis si parfois les autres se moquaient d'elle.

Six combats, cinq victoires. Marcia n'avait perdu que contre Astarté à Capoue. Un palmarès modeste comparé à celui d'Aeshma et d'Atalante, de tous les meliores et de beaucoup de gladiatrices. Mais sa première prestation sur le sable ne datait que d'un an auparavant et elle s'était attiré beaucoup de considération. Elle combattait avec panache et à l'exemple d'Atalante, c'était une bonne tacticienne.

 _—_ Tu sais que parfois, tu as l'air d'une vraie abrutie, Marcia ? observa Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm ? fit Marcia la mine toujours aussi épanouie.

 _—_ Pff...

Aeshma tourna la tête vers Atalante. La grande rétiaire semblait aussi contente que la jeune rétiaire.

 _—_ Merde, ronchonna Aeshma. Je n'avais pas compris que tous les rétiaires étaient des demeurés. L'absence de casque sans doute.

 _—_ Tu détestes les casques, Aesh, rit Atalante.

 _—_ Au moins, ça me protège du soleil et ça me garde de vous ressembler !

Marcia la poussa brusquement. Aeshma partit sur le côté, elle s'empêtra dans ses entraves, trébucha, bouscula Atalante qui jura qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré des gladiatrices aussi idiotes et qu'elles n'étaient pas plus matures que des chiots. Marcia s'esclaffa, Aeshma grommela des excuses et des imprécations. Ceux qui les précédaient et les suivaient dans la file s'amusaient. Leurs échanges les distrayaient de la marche que tous ressentaient comme infamante. Un garde vint cingler les épaules d'Atalante, elle cria de surprise, repoussa Aeshma et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

 _—_ Tenez-vous bien ! leur enjoignit le garde. Téos ne veut pas qu'on vous prenne pour une bande de criminels.

 _—_ Comme si c'était facile de se faire passer pour autre chose quand on est entravés comme des bêtes de somme, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Allez, les filles, c'est seulement un mauvais moment à passer, tenta de les raisonner le garde. Une fois à Rome, vous retrouverez votre statut de gladiateurs honnis et adulés par les foules. Je suis sûr qu'on vous inondera de cadeaux et que vous croulerez sous les invitations dans des villas de rêves.

 _—_ Jaloux, Barbula ? l'apostropha Sabina.

 _—_ Oh, non ! se récria le garde. Je vous laisse la gloire et les cadeaux qui vont avec, de bon cœur. J'ai servi dans la légion pendant vingt-cinq ans, j'ai eu mon compte de combats et de danger.

.

Galini écarquillait tant les yeux qu'ils menaçaient de lui sortir des orbites. Tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu Rome se sentirent écrasés par la cité qui leur sembla énorme, immense, surpeuplée, grandiose, magnifique. Ils longèrent le Tibre, bifurquèrent à droite en atteignant le Cirque Maximus. Ils remontèrent les vingt milles pieds du mur immense rythmé par deux niveaux d'arcades et un niveau de petite fenêtre. Sur leur gauche, le palais impérial les dominait, dressé sur une colline. Les toits de tuiles rouges, les arcades, les frontons, les terrasses, les bâtiments, s'empilaient les uns sur les autres avec grâce et rigueur.

Les gladiateurs levèrent la tête en passant sous l'immense aqueduc, un ouvrage impressionnant même pour ceux qui avaient beaucoup voyagé.

 _—_ Regarde ! Des provinciaux, s'exclama un badaud.

 _—_ Jamais vu d'aqueduc, les petits ? Vous venez d'où ? demanda un autre.

 _—_ Je suis né à Capoue, répondit un auctoratus. Mais notre ludus est situé à Sidé, en Lycie-Pamphylie.

 _—_ Et vous nous amenez des femmes ! s'enthousiasma le Romain.

 _—_ Des gladiatrices.

 _—_ Oh...

 _—_ Rome vous plaît, mes jolies ?

 _—_ C'est beau ! s'extasia Sonia d'un air niais.

Sabina leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne ferait jamais rien de cette hoplomaque.

 _—_ Mais est-ce que vous nous en mettrez plein la vue ? demanda le futur spectateur.

 _—_ Viens nous voir. T'en auras pour ton argent, lui assura Lysippé. Pour tes yeux et pour ton argent.

 _—_ J'en ai déjà un peu pour mes yeux, fit l'homme en jetant des regards appréciateurs sur les gladiatrices et Lysippé en particulier.

 _—_ Attends de nous voir sur le sable.

 _—_ Une invitation ?

 _—_ Si tu paries sur moi, rétorqua Lysippé.

 _—_ Comment te reconnaîtrais-je ?

 _—_ Lysippé, tu connais ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Maintenant si, c'est moi.

L'homme rit.

 _—_ J'attends avec impatience de te retrouver au combat, ma belle.

 _—_ Garde tes compliments pour après.

 _—_ Quelle est ton armatura ?

 _—_ Secutor.

 _—_ Chance, je suis un scutarius, lança-t-il goguenard.

Un étal de boulanger attira son regard et il s'arrêta. Les gladiateurs continuèrent leur route.

 _—_ Même en sueur, crasseuse et entravée, tu trouves le courage de flatter les spectateurs, lança Septimus à Lysippé.

 _—_ Si tu enlèves les entraves, la tunique, que tu rajoutes mon équipement et du sang, je ne vois pas trop la différence avec ce que je suis dans l'arène, rétorqua la jeune femme.

 _—_ Regardez ! L'amphithéâtre ! annonça Caïus.

 _—_ Houa ! s'extasia Lysippé. Celui de Capoue était... mais là...

 _—_ C'est le plus grand de l'Empire, déclara Marcia.

 _—_ L'arène est grande ?

 _—_ Ben, vu la taille de l'édifice...

 _—_ J'ai entendu dire qu'elle faisait deux cent quatre-vingts pieds sur cent soixante-trois, expliqua Septimus.

 _—_ C'est grand ?

 _—_ Pas tant que cela, c'est à peu près les dimensions de l'arène de Capoue. Un peu plus grand peut-être, mais pas de beaucoup

 _—_ Et Pompéi ? demanda Sabina qui n'était pas allée à Capoue.

 _—_ L'amphithéâtre de Pompéi était plus petit. Euh, je crois que son arène centrale faisait deux cent vingt-six pieds sur cent vingt.

 _—_ C'est pas si grand alors.

 _—_ L'arène peut-être pas, mais le reste... À Capoue, l'amphithéâtre ne pouvait accueillir que quarante mille spectateurs, ici... On parle de cinquante cinq mille, soixante dix milles, j'ai même entendu dire que quatre‑vingt mille personnes pouvaient rentrer dedans.

 _—_ Tu sais ça d'où, Septimus ?

 _—_ Quand je vivais à Capoue, on parlait beaucoup du projet de Vespasien. Il y a le cirque Maximus à Rome pour les courses de char, mais rien pour donner des munus. Le Taurus a flambé sous le règne de Néron et on n'a rien construit ensuite. Ce qu'on était fiers à Capoue de notre amphithéâtre ! Les plus beaux munus se tenaient chez nous, mais maintenant...

 _—_ Allez, pressez ! intervint soudain Tidutanus venu resserrer les rangs. Et surtout, restez bien groupés.

 _—_ On va loger où ?

 _—_ Au ludus Aemilius.

 _—_ Pas au Vestitus ?

 _—_ Il est réservé aux gladiateurs impériaux.

 _—_ Oh, c'est dommage, regretta Septimus. il y a un petit amphithéâtre aménagé dans le ludus Vestitus, avec des gradins pour les spectateurs. C'est bien pour les démonstrations.

 _—_ Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda Galini.

 _—_ Non, j'ai commencé ma carrière avec vous, je te rappelle.

 _—_ Il n'y avait pas de filles à Capoue ? plaisanta Sabina qui savait qu'un temps, Septimus avait bavé sur toutes les gladiatrices.

 _—_ Elles étaient moins belles que vous et...

 _—_ Tu ne veux pas fermer ta grande gueule, Septimus ? intervint soudain Aeshma.

 _—_ Euh, si, comme tu veux, je file en avant, je veux une belle cellule.

Il partit en avant, les discussions se turent.

Capoue.

Astarté.

Aeshma n'avait pas encore digéré la vente de la meliora.

La familia s'installa dans ses quartiers. Elle y resterait trois mois, peut-être quatre. Les jeux n'avaient pas commencé. Téos avait voulu donner le temps à ses gladiateurs, de s'adapter à leurs nouveaux quartiers, de se remettre des fatigues inhérentes aux voyages et de jauger leurs futurs adversaires.

Il rassembla la familia une fois que tout le monde eut déposé ses effets personnels dans sa cellule. Personne ne bénéficia de cellules individuelles. Trop de gladiateurs se pressaient en ville. Chacun partageait sa cellule avec au moins deux de ses camarades. Pas un, afin d'éviter des relations trop intimes et trop fréquentes. Herennius et Typhon avaient assigné les chambres.

Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à se montrer pervers et ils regroupèrent les gladiateurs selon leurs affinités. Les mois à venir les confronteraient à de dures épreuves et certains ne reverraient jamais le ciel de Sidé. Les gladiateurs avaient plus que jamais besoin de compagnie apaisante et rassurante. Aeshma se retrouva logée avec Atalante et Marcia. Atalante parce que c'était l'une des rares personnes capables de supporter Aeshma quelle que soit son humeur sombre et parce que la jeune Parthe la respectait.

Il était inhabituel de loger une jeune gladiatrice avec deux meliores, mais Marcia aimait beaucoup Aeshma et Atalante. Téos avait des projets la concernant. Aeshma et Atalante prendraient soin d'elle et il savait que la jeune fille serait heureuse de retrouver ses deux mentors quand elle rentrerait le soir.

Il avait comme tout le monde entendu parler des exploits d'archère de Marcia. Elle était rétiaire, habituée à manier le trident et le filet. Elle savait monter à cheval. Elle présentait tous les atouts nécessaires aux bestiaires. Il pensait engager d'autres gladiatrices avec elle dans des venatios. Il doublerait ses gains et sa notoriété en grandirait d'autant s'il présentait des gladiatrices capables de briller le matin dans les venatios et l'après-midi dans les munus. Pas ses melioras, mais les autres. Peut-être la jeune Bastet qui avait remporté son premier combat en mai, Britannia qui s'était trop allongée pour faire une bonne mirmillon, Celtine et Dacia. Pas d'hommes, sauf ceux qui avaient été spécifiquement formés comme bestiaires. Les autres se concentreraient sur les munus. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Les filles s'entraîneraient le matin au ludus Aemilius avec leurs camarades et l'après-midi, au ludus Bestiari. Situé à quelques pas du ludus Aemilius, on y entraînait les bestiaires et des combats avaient lieu dans une petite arène construite au centre du bâtiment.

.

Aeshma avait pesté en apprenant la nouvelle.

 _—_ Non, mais sans rire ! Ce sont des filles formées pour se confronter à des secutors, des mirmillons ou des thraces, pas à se promener dans des forêts artificielles et à jouer à cache-cache avec des bestioles. Bastet va foutre le camp en courant si elle tombe nez à nez avec un ours. Elle n'en a même jamais vu. Il n'y en a pas en Abyssinie.

 _—_ Bastet n'est peut-être pas très aguerrie, Aesh, lui dit Atalante irritée par sa déclaration. Mais je te défends de la traiter de lâche.

 _—_ Je ne la traite pas de lâche, se défendit la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ C'est plus facile de tuer un loup qu'un thrace protégé par son armure et son casque.

 _—_ Mouais, sauf qu'elle n'a pas été formée pour ça. Téos a vraiment des idées de merde !

 _—_ Il n'aura pas pris la décision sans avoir l'aval des doctors.

 _—_ Ils sont cons.

 _—_ Tu leur dirais en face ?

 _—_ T'es chiante. Et puis, c'est nul de massacrer des animaux.

 _—_ Il vaut mieux massacrer des hommes ?

 _—_ Au moins, eux, ils ont choisi leur destin.

 _—_ Tu t'inquiètes pour Marcia ?

 _—_ Il ne va certainement pas la cantonner à ne se battre comme bestiaire, je suis sûre qu'elle participera à des munus. Une auctorata ! Il doit se faire un fric dingue sur son dos.

 _—_ C'est tout bénéfice pour Marcia.

 _—_ Il n'y a pas que le fric qui compte.

 _—_ Elle est bien trop précieuse pour que Téos la mette en danger.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'on va participer à beaucoup de combats ?

 _—_ Mmm, si notre condition physique suit, si Atticus donne son accord, si Herennius donne le sien aussi, je crois qu'on en fera autant que possible.

 _—_ On va devenir célèbres ?

 _—_ Tu aspires à la célébrité, Aesh ?

 _—_ J'aime bien qu'on reconnaisse mes qualités sur le sable.

 _—_ Cent jours de jeux, Aesh. Tu auras l'occasion de te faire apprécier.

 _—_ On sera peut-être appairées ensemble, fit Aeshma pleine d'espoir.

— Oui, rit Atalante. Mais le dernier jour !

Aeshma la regarda en souriant.

 _—_ Ouais, il nous faudra gagner ce droit en alignant les victoires.

 _—_ Oh ! Ben, je vais me préparer tout de suite à te mettre une raclée !

 _—_ On verra... Ata ? redevint soudainement sérieuse Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Tu pourrais entraîner personnellement Marcia au maniement du poignard ? Si on demande à Herennius, il sera d'accord.

 _—_ Tu l'as entraînée, Aesh. Elle se débrouille bien.

 _—_ Votre première arme est le trident, mais le poignard vous assure parfois la victoire, même si vous ne vous en servez qu'en dernier ressort. J'ai assisté à des chasses. Marcia aura peut-être un arc. Mais si elle a un arc, elle n'aura pas de lance ou de trident. Elle aura des armes courtes. C'est ta spécialité.

 _—_ Et c'est moi qui m'inquiète ?

 _—_ Si on se laisse déborder par un animal, c'est mort.

 _—_ Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Marcia, fit Atalante. Mais il n'y a pas que le poignard. Il faut aussi qu'elle se débrouille sans armes, qu'elle se renforce musculairement. Tu t'en occuperas ?

 _—_ Bien sûr.

 _—_ Et les autres ? Tu accepterais aussi ?

 _—_ Celtine me fait chier, répondit vulgairement Aeshma. Les autres, ça va et Bastet est plutôt agréable.

 _—_ Normal, c'est une rétiaire et je suis sa meliora !

 _—_ Mouais, je dois aller me plaindre auprès de Sabina, si je comprends bien.

 _—_ Je ne te conseille pas. Elle râle déjà assez de ne pas avoir de jeunes hoplomaques à la hauteur. Elle ne te pardonnera pas de lui reprocher de mal les entraîner.

 _—_ Je ne lui ferais jamais sérieusement ce reproche, je la connais, Dacia n'est pas si mauvaise et Marcia lui doit beaucoup à elle aussi.

 _—_ Mmm, sympa, Aesh. Il faut absolument que je revoie Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? demanda Aeshma en fronçant les sourcils.

 _—_ Elle t'a jeté un sort pour que tu sois devenu aussi gentille, ou... Elle ne t'a rien offert ?

 _—_ Si, le tétradrachme.

 _—_ Après. Après que vous ayez navigué ensemble ?

 _—_ Euh... se trahit Aesh en prenant un air gêné.

 _—_ Elle t'a fait un autre cadeau ?! Je le savais ! Quoi ? La ceinture ?

 _—_ Non, la ceinture n'est pas un cadeau, se renfrogna la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Les caligaes... non, c'est stupide, tu les as refilées à Sara.

 _—_ Ishtar, elle s'appelle Ishtar, maintenant.

 _—_ Bon, oui, à Ishtar. Ça m'étonnerait que tu donnes à une novice, un cadeau que t'aurait offert Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Ata...

 _—_ Oh, mais tu vas me répondre, Aesh, parce que tu me caches cela depuis onze mois... Donc... Quoi ? Que t'a-t-elle offert que tu caches depuis si longtemps ?

 _—_ Je ne le cache pas.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Non, je lui ai laissé, avoua Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu lui as laissé un cadeau qu'elle t'a fait ?!

 _—_ Je ne pouvais pas le rapporter, on me l'aurait confisqué et je ne l'aurais jamais revu.

 _—_ Une arme... Un pugio ! s'exclama soudain Atalante si fort qu'Aeshma sursauta de surprise. Elle t'a offert un pugio ! Tu rêves d'un pugio depuis des années. Je suis sûre que c'est un pugio ! Et vu ses goûts et ses moyens... Il est beau ?

 _—_ Mais, euh...

 _—_ Aeshma, dis-moi.

Ce qu'Atalante pouvait être insupportable parfois. Elle ne lâchait jamais rien avec elle. La grande rétiaire obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu'Aeshma voulait garder pour elle toute seule. Ce qui la tourmentait ou l'ennuyait, et Aeshma, comme une imbécile, lui cédait toujours. Comme elle céda, cette fois-ci encore.

 _—_ Il est très beau et c'est surtout une très belle arme, pas seulement un objet d'apparat... Ata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La grande rétiaire s'était détournée. Elle avait ouvert son coffre et farfouillait dedans. Elle brandit soudain son nécessaire à écriture.

 _—_ Tu vas me le dessiner !

 _—_ Hein ? Non !

 _—_ Si, tu dessines très bien, j'ai regardé tes rouleaux. Je veux voir comment il est. Aesh, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un aussi. Je suis sûre que Gaïa Metella a un goût sûr. S'il te plaît, la supplia Atalante.

Aeshma grogna, mais elle arracha le nécessaire à écrire des mains d'Atalante et s'installa sur la table.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas si je m'en souviendrais très bien.

 _—_ N'essaie pas de te défiler, je sais que tu t'en souviens dans les moindres détails.

Atalante avait raison. Le poignard naquit sous la main d'Aeshma aussi beau que celle-ci l'avait détaillé quand elle l'avait tenu en main. Elle le dessina lame rentrée dans son fourreau et lame nue. Atalante posa des questions sur son poids, sur son équilibrage, sur la qualité de la lame et Aeshma répondit avec enthousiasme. La grande rétiaire avait la capacité de créer entre elles une ambiance chaleureuse et confiante. En sa compagnie, Aeshma se relâchait. Elle se confiait honnêtement, partageait ses sourires, parfois ses rires, mais aussi ses colères et ses contrariétés. Son silence.

Marcia les retrouva en train de discuter. Elle était fatiguée. Les deux melioras s'inquiétèrent, elle les rassura et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle les écoutait débattre sur la qualité des armes et les prouesses que pouvaient déployer certains armuriers, certains forgerons. Marcia sourit déjà à moitié endormie. Elle aimait quand les deux melioras discutaient ainsi, complices et proches l'une l'autre. Elle les aimait et l'amitié qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre la touchait et la réconfortait.

.

* * *

.

 _—_ Eh, Marcia ! l'appela Aeshma. Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de la cena.

La jeune fille grogna. Ses doubles entraînements la fatiguaient. Herennius veillait à ce qu'elle ne s'épuisât pas et Atalante et Aeshma veillaient sur son sommeil et son alimentation. Elles l'obligeaient à faire des siestes. Le midi et l'après-midi. Mais c'était dur.

Le lendemain aurait lieu leur premier engagement. Des combats d'essai, pour se familiariser avec la piste, avec le public. Marcia participait à une chasse le matin. Une chasse sans animaux trop dangereux. Beaucoup d'herbivores, quelques chacals et des hyènes. Pas de félins, pas de taureaux, d'éléphants ou hippopotames. On parlait aussi d'animaux étranges venus des lointaines contrées boréales. Marcia les avait vus. Des bêtes énormes, avec des moustaches et des défenses longues comme celles des éléphants. Des animaux qui se déplaçaient lourdement. Elle était confiante. Pour sa première chasse, elle serait armée d'un arc et d'un poignard. Si elle s'en sortait bien, Téos lui avait promis des combats plus glorieux.

Aeshma et Atalante combattaient l'après-midi.

.

Il y avait de nombreux invités à la cena. Aeshma et Marcia arrivèrent en dernier. Atalante fronça des sourcils. Marcia ne se maquillait pas aussi bien qu'Atalante et c'était pourquoi la grande rétiaire préférait se charger elle‑même de lui apposer le khôl sur les yeux, mais leur entrée fit quand même sensation. Elles étaient coiffées avec soin. Aeshma portait des tresses, Marcia avait gardé ses cheveux libres de tout lien. Aeshma les avaient soigneusement peignés et ses boucles blondes lui donnaient des airs de Vénus. Elle irradiait. Un murmure d'approbation salua leur apparition. Aeshma donna à Marcia un coup de coude complice.

 _—_ Tes admirateurs.

 _—_ T'es débile.

 _—_ Demain, ils se pâmeront à tes pieds si tes flèches volent comme elles le doivent droit au but. Ils voient Venus ce soir, demain, ils verront Diane.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu ne connaissais rien à nos dieux.

 _—_ Je me cultive... Pour toi.

 _—_ Et toi, tu seras qui ?

 _—_ Marcia..., grogna Aeshma.

 _—_ Je suis flattée !

 _—_ Pff... Arrogance de jeunette. Je serai ce que je suis : Aeshma.

 _—_ Le démon parthe ?

 _—_ Mazdéen, ignorante !

Atalante leur fit signe de la rejoindre. Elles s'assirent en face d'elle.

Le repas venait à peine d'être servi, qu'un valet déposa un grand pot fermé par un couvercle devant Aeshma.

 _—_ Pour toi.

 _—_ Moi ? s'étonna Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ De la part de qui ?

 _—_ D'une jeune femme. Elle a précisé que tu devais partager ce qu'il contenait avec Atalante et Marcia. Et j'ai aussi un paquet pour Marcia.

 _—_ C'est moi, dit la jeune fille

 _—_ Tiens.

 _—_ Elle est toujours là celle qui t'a donné cela ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, là-bas.

Le valet lui désigna une très jeune femme qui salua timidement les trois gladiatrices d'un signe de tête.

 _—_ Mais ce n'est pas... ? commença Marcia.

 _—_ Si, confirma Aeshma.

Marcia déroula le linge qui entourait son présent. Des bâtons de réglisse. Elle adorait mâchonner ça.

 _—_ Aesh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le pot ? demanda Atalante curieuse.

La petite thrace souleva le couvercle et sourit. Marcia se pencha au-dessus du pot.

 _—_ Des lentilles ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

 _—_ Ouais, fit Aeshma en souriant.

Gaïa Metella.

La domina était présente à Rome. Elle ne l'avait pas oubliée et avait fait de Néria sa messagère. Un clin d'œil pour Aeshma, un rappel pour Marcia. Elle n'avait même pas oublié Atalante.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Dimensions des amphithéâtres cités par les gladiateurs :**

\- _L'Amphithéâtre Flavien (le Colisée)_ : dim. externes : 188 m × 156 m. / dim. de l'arène : 86 m × 54 m / capacité estimée : 50 000 places (estimation max : 80 000 places.)

\- _L'amphithéâtre de Capoue_ : dim externes : 167 m × 137 m / dim. de l'arène : 80 m × 50 m / capacité estimée : 40 000 places.

\- _L'amphithéâtre de Pompéi_ : dim. externes : 140 m x 105 m / dim. de l'arène : 67 m x 35 m / capacité estimée : 20 000 places.

.

 **Les ludus les plus célèbres de Rome :**

On attribue à Domitien (le frère de Titus qui lui succédera à la tête de l'Empire en 81) la construction de quatre ludus autour du Colisée :

\- _Le ludus Magnus_ , équipé d'un petit amphithéâtre qui pouvait accueillir plus de deux mille spectateurs.

\- Le _ludus Dacicus_ dont les murs s'appuyaient sur les thermes de Trajan et qui possédait lui aussi une arène, mais de moindres dimensions que celle du Ludus Magnus.

\- Le _ludus Maticus_ , construit sur les fondations d'un autre ludus, peut-être le _ludus Bestiari_. Hypothèse pour laquelle j'ai opté dans ce récit.

\- Le _ludus Galicus_ près du temple de Claude

Ces quatre ludus parfois très célèbres encore aujourd'hui, n'existaient donc pas à l'époque de l'inauguration de l'Amphithéâtre Flavien.

Cependant, on sait que plusieurs ludus coexistaient à Rome avant les constructions de Domitien.

.

 **Les ludus dans** ** _Le sable rouge_** **:**

 _\- Le ludus Vestitus :_

Il est avéré qu'un ludus se trouvait ainsi situé près du théâtre de Pompée, mais on ne sait pas le nom qu'il portait. Dans l'histoire je l'ai baptisé _ludus Vestitus_ et j'y ai logé les Julianis. Astarté et Lucanus s'ils sont présents y possèderont donc leurs cellules.

 _\- Le ludus Aemilius :_

Attesté dans les écrits antiques, on ne connaît pas son emplacement exact, sinon qu'il se situait près d'une forge. Je l'ai personnellement situé à proximité de l'amphithéâtre et c'est dans celui-ci que j'ai logé la familia de Téos.

\- _Le ludus Bestiari_ :

Marcia va y suivre ses entraînements de bestiaires, il est situé à proximité du _ludus Aemilius_ où elle est logée en compagnie d'Aeshma et d'Atalante.

On ne sait pas s'il existait d'autres ludus à l'époque de Titus… Donc, liberté d'auteur !

.

.

.


	21. Pugna ! R

_Je remercie_ _ **TaTchou**_ _pour ses relectures et ses belles histoires._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

* * *

.

.

.

L'amphithéâtre était impressionnant. D'une folle hauteur. S'il n'y avait eu le mur qui surplombait la loge impériale et la séparait des gradins, Gaïa se serait sentie écrasée par la foule qui s'étageait au-dessus d'elle. La loge impériale. Gaïa n'eût jamais dû s'y trouver. Les femmes, à Rome, étaient reléguées dans les hauteurs, sous le péristyle qui couronnait l'édifice, juste en-dessous des esclaves. Seules les vestales pouvaient prendre place aux premiers rangs, sur des sièges de marbre qui leur étaient réservés. Insigne honneur pour ces vierges consacrées au service de leur déesse.

Mais Titus était le maître de l'univers, le maître des terres habitées ou désertiques, le maître de Rome, le maître de l'amphithéâtre. Le munéraire. Le seul et l'unique. Il donnait, offrait et se réservait en échange quelques privilèges. Comme celui de convier des femmes dans la loge impériale.

.

La jeune femme se détendit contre le dossier de son siège et profita du paysage artificiel qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Une jolie forêt touffue poussait sur le sable de l'arène. Des arbres feuillus, des bosquets d'arbustes et des clairières agrémentées de plantes rases et de fleurs multicolores. Un merveilleux paysage bucolique entouré de pierres et de cris. La foule était bruyante, agitée, comme elle l'est toujours dans un amphithéâtre quand elle attend que le spectacle commence. Elle bavardait, mangeait, grignotait des graines de pastèque grillées, des lupins et des caroubes achetés aux marchands qui occupaient les galeries extérieures de l'amphithéâtre. Les gens s'interpellaient, riaient, s'impatientaient.

Les jeux commençaient. La première semaine servirait de mise en bouche, ensuite se succéderaient les chasses exotiques et les champions. Titus avait programmé deux naumachies et des combats de groupes qui mettraient en scène de grandes batailles historiques au cours desquelles s'étaient affrontés des peuples barbares. Le bruit courait que, lors de ces combats, cinquante gladiateurs d'expérience, soutenus par une centaine condamnés à mort, s'affronteraient sans règles et sans arbitres. Des batailles en situation réelle. Sauvages et sanglantes. Tellement excitantes quand les combattants jouaient bien leurs rôles.

Ce matin-là, rien de tel n'était prévu. Depuis deux jours, on présentait les bestiaires venus des quatre coins de l'Empire. L'occasion leur était donnée de montrer leurs talents sans trop se mettre en danger. De se faire connaître. Les spectateurs avaient ainsi la possibilité de mettre un visage sur les noms qui s'affichaient sur les programmes. D'évaluer leurs performances, de les noter et d'envisager plus tard d'engager des paris et de l'argent sur leurs noms. De savoir s'il fallait dépenser ou non son argent pour assister à la journée au cours de laquelle les bestiaires se produiraient. Un bestiaire habile pouvait combattre plusieurs fois par semaine.

Gaïa avait été un peu surprise de découvrir le nom de Marcia au programme de la chasse du jour. La jeune fille avait-elle changé d'armatura ou bien son laniste prévoyait-il de la présenter indifféremment aux venatios et au munus ? Connaissant Téos et son goût de l'argent, Marcia et sa réputation de rétiaire, Gaïa penchait pour la deuxième option. Elle se demanda s'il était possible de dénoncer le contrat de Marcia en invoquant une violation des clauses de celui-ci par le laniste. Si Marcia officiait comme bestiaire et comme rétiaire, son quota de six combats par an serait largement dépassé. Elle avait déjà combattu quatre fois cette année. La chasse serait son cinquième engagement. Un engagement modeste qui en présageait bien d'autres. Elle allait doubler, sinon tripler, le nombre de combats inscrits sur son contrat.

.

— Alors, madame, que pense une Alexandrine du nouvel amphithéâtre de Rome ?

Les inquiétudes de Gaïa ne s'étaient pas confirmées. Elle avait rapidement expédié ses affaires à Alexandrie et elle était arrivée à Rome avant le début des jeux. Elle avait fait parvenir une tablette à l'Empereur pour l'informer de sa présence, mais bien avant qu'il ne la reçut, un affranchi était monté à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__. Il lui avait annoncé être envoyé par le Prince et avoir reçu l'ordre de se mettre à son service. De l'espionner, avait aussitôt pensé Gaïa.

Un appartement lui avait été réservé au Capitole et resterait à sa disposition aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Une demeure modeste qui s'organisait autour d'un petit atrium, mais qui possédait toutes les commodités, ainsi que l'eau courante. Une demeure tout à fait charmante, décorée de façon exquise, qui s'élevait sur deux niveaux. La chambre qu'elle s'était attribuée possédait un balcon. De là, s'offrait à sa vue une partie du Cirque Maximus, le Tibre et la campagne qui s'étendait au-delà du fleuve.

Gaïa ne comprenait pas les honneurs dont la comblait Titus. L'affranchi, qui lui dit se nommer Kittos, avait pour mission de faciliter sa vie à Rome. L'empereur l'avait invitée pour assister aux jeux, il lui fournirait litières, escortes et droits d'entrée aux spectacles. Elle pourrait assister à tous ceux qu'elle voudrait sans débourser un seul sesterce. Si le Prince désirait la voir assister aux jeux, Kittos l'emmènerait là où sa présence était souhaitée ou requise. Il la préviendrait si le Prince exigeait ou espérait sa présence ailleurs : au palais, dans une villa lors d'un banquet donné par un citoyen important, à l'amphithéâtre.

À l'amphithéâtre, où selon les jours, elle assisterait aux spectacles depuis la loge du préfet, dans les gradins réservés aux femmes de qualité et aux vestales, dans les hauteurs, ou bien, insigne honneur, dans la loge impériale. Comme c'était le cas, ce jour-là, en ce troisième jour de chasse.

— L'Alexandrine que je suis est impressionnée, Imperator. Par la beauté et la grandeur de celui-ci, par la magnificence de sa décoration, mais plus encore par les prouesses techniques mises en œuvre. La manœuvre du déploiement du velum m'a laissée sans voix.

 _—_ Mille marins de la flotte de Misène en assurent le fonctionnement, précisa Titus ravi.

 _—_ L'amphithéâtre est digne de la capitale de l'Empire, Imperator. C'est une magnifique réalisation.

 _—_ Égalerait-elle la tour de Pharos ? demanda-t-il taquin.

 _—_ La tour est une grosse lanterne. Les anciens ont loué les moyens mis en œuvre pour l'élever si haut au‑dessus de la mer et sa capacité à guider les marins et à les garder des naufrages. Elle est devenue l'emblème de la cité d'Alexandrie. L'amphithéâtre est au service du peuple, pas seulement des marins. Il proclame la bonté de son Prince envers lui. Il ne deviendra pas seulement l'emblème de Rome, mais celui de l'Empire tout entier, de la civilisation.

 _—_ Vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à tant de flatteries.

 _—_ Je ne vous savais pas Prince de la jeunesse, rétorqua Gaïa. Vous êtes aujourd'hui l'Empereur. La prospérité et le bonheur de votre peuple ne sont-ils pas entre vos mains ? Je ne vois autour de moi que des gens heureux et enthousiastes, n'aurais-je pas le droit de vous louer pour cela ? Devrais-je taire vos mérites ?

 _—_ Rome vous semblerait-elle plus plaisante que lors de votre première visite ?

 _—_ Mmm, approuva Gaïa. Je dois aussi reconnaître que le logement dont je bénéficie n'y est pas étranger, Imperator. Je n'ai pas eu la chance lors de ma première visite d'être aussi bien reçue.

Titus salua Gaïa avec reconnaissance. La jeune femme lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Il l'avait rencontrée dans des circonstances dramatiques. Elle avait pourtant su le distraire de ses sombres pensées. Il avait aimé sa grâce orientale, son esprit léger, son intelligence, sa délicatesse et sa franchise. Il voulait plier les dieux et le destin qui l'avaient desservi depuis son accession à la pourpre impériale. Rendre son règne inoubliable. S'attirer l'amour de la plèbe équivalait à s'attirer la faveur des dieux.

Si les jeux se devaient d'être exceptionnels, son entourage se devait de l'être aussi. Il avait envoyé des invitations jusqu'aux confins de l'Empire. Des potentats, des rois, des princes avaient été conviés à venir à Rome. Ils seraient les joyaux installés dans les loges, dans les rangs des invités, le vivant témoignage de la puissance de Rome, de l'allégeance des royaumes barbares à Rome. Il avait pensé à la jeune femme sous la treille de chèvrefeuille. Cette apparition odorante et inattendue. Son image était aussi liée à la mort de son père. À son revirement moral qui avait transformé l'homme dissolu qu'il était, en un empereur sage et vertueux.

Il n'avait pas osé inviter Bérénice. Sa présence aurait jeté un voile de méfiance et de suspicion. Mais il regrettait son absence. Elle lui manquait. L'Alexandrine lui rappelait la reine juive. Son assurance, sa beauté, son exotisme, son indépendance. Cette volonté de ne pas être ce qu'on attendait d'elles, mais d'être elles sans se soucier de ce qu'en pensaient les autres, les bien-pensants. Sans provocation, mais sans concession non plus. Quoique... Bérénice, qui avait espéré rester à ses côtés, avait fini par s'y résoudre parfois..

Gaïa Metella répondait exactement à ses attentes. Elle s'apparentait à un joli joyau, un de ceux qu'on aurait vraiment aimé arborer, mais avec lequel on hésitait à se montrer. Pas vraiment scandaleux ou barbare, mais juste un peu trop original.

On la remarquait, on l'admirait, on notait son aspect inhabituel sans pouvoir porter à son encontre de jugement dépréciatif ou méprisant. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue. On la regardait. Elle attirait les regards. Sa taille tout d'abord et puis, sa démarche, sa façon de pencher la tête sur son épaule et de sourire en coin. Ses vêtements d'excellente facture, les teintures subtiles ou profondes des étoffes qu'elle arborait. La qualité de la soie, la finesse des tissus, le choix des galons et la beauté des broderies. Elle avait une manière très personnelle de se maquiller et de se coiffer. Un mélange étudié de décontraction et de fausse négligence qui mettait ses traits en valeur. Titus aimait aussi son parfum. Si léger, si frais et si trompeur. La note de civette, le boisé et le girofle. Et puis, il y avait ses bijoux. Ses accessoires. Il y avait été sensible à Aquae Cutiliae.

Il détailla sa mise. Gaïa pencha la tête et un sourire doux, légèrement moqueur, étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il leva un bref instant son regard sur elle, conscient de ce que son examen pouvait avoir d'offensant, mais il le prolongea sans vergogne. N'était-il pas l'Imperator ? N'était-elle pas son invitée ? Une femme au service de sa gloire ? Ses yeux glissèrent d'abord sur ses oreilles. Elles étaient ornées de pendants d'or, rehaussés de pierres précieuses. Autour de son cou s'enroulait un grand collier d'ambre dont la couleur répondait à celle de ses yeux. L'Alexandrine avait sensuellement laissé glisser son manteau des épaules. Elle portait dessous une robe ou peut-être une simple tunique. Scandale chez les élégantes et les puritaines de la bonne société romaine ! Une tunique à la simplicité trompeuse. La soie était rehaussée de broderies blanches et or, et s'irisait, au gré des mouvements de la jeune femme et de la lumière qui jouait sur elle, de mille couleurs. La tunique laissait les bras de l'Alexandrine exposés. Les bracelets avaient remplacé les tissus. Ils la paraient d'autant plus richement. Plus que jamais, elle devait sentir le regard condescendant et légèrement offusqué des Romains qu'elle croisait. Elle était divine. Il releva la tête, croisa son regard interrogateur. Il lui dédia un sourire appréciateur. Elle haussa les sourcils, amusée et satisfaite. Elle avait compris.

Elle était parfaite.

.

Les lituus résonnèrent soudain et l'orchestre se mit en branle. La foule exhala un soupir de plaisir. Une journée de délices commençait. Les bestiaires apparurent. La pompa commençait.

Marcia leva la tête. Combien y avait-il au-dessus d'elle ? Cent cinquante pieds ? Deux cents ? Elle balaya la piste des yeux. C'était joli.

.

* * *

.

Marcia était venue reconnaître le terrain le jour précédent.

Elle avait emprunté de l'encre, des calames et des feuilles à Aeshma. Téos avait refusé de laisser sortir les quatre autres gladiatrices qui participaient avec elle à la chasse. Parfois, le laniste se montrait borné et complètement stupide. Elle avait quitté le ludus Aemilius après son entraînement.

Le munus du jour venait de s'achever. La foule se déversait de l'amphithéâtre et conversait autour de l'édifice. Les gens commentaient les combats, encensaient certains gladiateurs, se félicitaient des animaux qu'ils avaient pu voir à la chasse du matin, des amusantes démonstrations de dressage, de l'originalité des exécutions. Les représentations avaient séduit et les spectateurs s'enthousiasmaient pour les combats à venir, de l'entrée en scène de gladiateurs célèbres, de juliani encore plus célèbres et le nom d'un certain Vérus revenait souvent. Marcia n'y prêta qu'une oreille discrète. Un garde l'arrêta à la porte par laquelle elle avait choisi d'entrer. Elle sortit de sa ceinture une tesselle marquée de ce qui devait correspondre au sceau du ludus. Le garde la regarda bizarrement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une fille vient faire avec une tesselle frappée du sceau du ludus Aemilius ?

 _—_ Je viens voir la configuration de la forêt.

 _—_ Oh, tu es bestiaire ?

 _—_ Oui, enfin, pas seulement.

 _—_ Tu es jolie, tu t'appelles comment ?

 _—_ Marcia.

 _—_ Ah ! L'auctorata ! s'écria le garde. Tu viens de Lycie ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je ne croyais pas que des femmes pouvaient signer des contrats d'auctoratus avant d'avoir lu le programme. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi tu ressemblais.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Je ne suis pas déçu pour l'apparence, reste à savoir ce que tu vaux sur le sable.

 _—_ La chasse de demain est destinée à cela, non ? À évaluer les bestiaires. Les chasses dangereuses commenceront la semaine prochaine.

 _—_ Oui. En tout cas, garde du spectacle jusqu'à la fin, car je ne peux jamais assister au début.

 _—_ Si les chasses ne duraient qu'un quart d'heure, quel plaisir y aurait-il à en donner ? déclara Marcia.

 _—_ Aucun.

 _—_ Une chasse est belle du début à la fin.

.

Marcia avait bien aimé les chasses avant de devenir gladiatrice. On y voyait toujours de beaux animaux, les décors étaient jolis et si les bestiaires savaient y faire, les spectacles apportaient leurs lots d'émotions et d'actions d'éclat. Par contre, elle goûtait peu aux mises à mort sanglantes. Encore moins aux condamnations _ad bestias_ où de pauvres types désarmés étaient censés payer leurs crimes en se faisant dévorer par des fauves ou encorner par des taureaux furieux. Son père lui disait qu'il était plus honorable de mourir ainsi que sur une croix. Que les condamnés pouvaient se défendre, même si ce n'était qu'à mains nues, qu'ils survivaient parfois et qu'on leur offrait alors la possibilité de devenir gladiateur. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ces exécutions avaient lieu aux meridiani et celles-ci n'étaient pas réputées pour la qualité de leurs représentations. Marcia n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention avant, mais les bestiaires étaient souvent engagés dans les meridiani qui mettaient des condamnations ad bestia en scène. Ils avait pour tâche d'exciter les bêtes, de les pousser sur les condamnés désarmés. Et comble de la déchéance à ses yeux, maintenant qu'elle était gladiatrice, à achever les blessés qui agonisaient ou suppliaient qu'on les secourût.

Marcia avait été contrariée que Téos l'engageât à participer à des venatios. Elle s'imaginait très mal égorger des tas de criminels qui se vidaient misérablement de leur sang sur le sable. Elle ressentit la décision de Téos comme une punition qu'elle n'avait pas méritée. Elle avait essayé de négocier avec le laniste. Il l'avait vertement reçue, mais elle n'avait pas renoncé et elle s'était battue pied à pied. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'échapperait pas aux chasses, mais elle refusait de jouer aux bourreaux. Elle avait insisté. À bout de patience, Téos lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait engagée que dans des venatios qui mettaient aux prises des bestiaires et des animaux. Pas de prisonniers ou de condamnés à mort. Pas de mise à mort de prisonniers à l'agonie.

À cette occasion, Téos la mit fermement en garde. Les venatios n'étaient pas des divertissements de novices. Les animaux pouvaient se montrer extrêmement dangereux. Marcia avait rétorqué que si elle ne voulait courir aucun risque, elle aurait embrassé une carrière de coiffeuse ou de cuisinière, pas de gladiatrice. Téos l'avait jetée dehors et voué ses melioras aux Furies. Marcia était sortie de chez lui hautement satisfaite et la mine réjouie. Il l'avait associée dans ses vœux aux melioras !

.

— Entre, lui dit le gardien. Je retiens ton nom et ta tête. Tu ne vas pas chasser casquée, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Non, je serai tête nue.

 _—_ Bien, apprécia le garde. À cheval ou à pied ?

 _—_ D'abord à cheval, ensuite à pied.

 _—_ Avec quelle arme affronteras-tu les bêtes ?

 _—_ Un arc et un pugio.

 _—_ J'attends de voir cela.

Marcia était montée dans les gradins, assez haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Les esclaves n'avaient pas fini de planter le décor, mais le paysage ne changerait plus beaucoup. Elle s'appliqua à reproduire la configuration des lieux, les endroits propices pour combattre ou se mettre à l'affût.

À son retour, elle était allée retrouver ses camarades et elles avaient étudié le plan ensemble. Aeshma était venue jeter un œil dessus et évidemment, elle avait reproché à Marcia son manque de talent pour le dessin et grommelé qu'elle gâchait des feuilles avec ses gribouillis. Marcia avait acidement accueilli ses commentaires :

— D'abord, tu as autant de feuilles que tu veux et tu sais très bien que je t'en rachèterais si tu en as besoin. Et puis, d'accord, la prochaine fois, puisque je suis si nulle en dessin, je n'irai pas reconnaître les lieux et on foncera en pleine forêt sans savoir ce qu'elle nous réserve.

Aeshma l'avait regardée d'un œil noir :

— Ouais, très bonne idée, grommela-t-elle. Le meilleur moyen pour se faire éventrer. De chasseresses, vous serez devenues des proies.

 _—_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois allée à l'amphithéâtre ? Pour prendre un bain de soleil ?! s'énerva Marcia.

 _—_ Euh... Ouais, balbutia Aeshma qui n'avait pas voulu mettre Marcia en colère. C'est bien, tu... euh, tu as bien fait. Préparez-vous bien. Vous devez être capables de vous déplacer les yeux fermés dans ce décor.

 _—_ Merci de tes précieux conseils, Aeshma ! ironisa Marcia.

 _—_ Mon dessin aurait été plus précis, ne put s'empêcher de grogner la petite thrace désireuse d'avoir le dernier mot.

 _—_ Oui, mais contrairement à moi, tu ne peux pas sortir du ludus, lui rappela Marcia.

 _—_ C'est nul, déclara Aeshma fâchée.

 _—_ Il n'est pas si mal ce plan, intervint Atalante qui avait suivi leur conversation.

 _—_ Pff... Ata, souffla Aeshma. Tu n'es jamais là où il faut.

Atalante souriait de toutes ses dents et Marcia arborait une mine réjouie. Elles échangèrent un regard complice et Aeshma, contrariée, tourna les talons en grommelant. Dacia, Celtine, Britannia et Bastet enviaient Marcia. La jeune rétiaire était très proche des deux melioras et elles trouvaient incroyable qu'elle pût ainsi tenir tête à Aeshma. Aucune d'entre elles n'aurait osé lui répondre comme Marcia l'avait fait.

— Elle s'inquiète pour vous, déclara Atalante. Ça ne lui plaît pas que vous jouiez aux bestiaires.

 _—_ On s'en sortira. Demain, c'est assez facile, lui assura Dacia.

 _—_ Mmm. Vous avez parlé avec Tigris et Anémios ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ils ont de l'expérience et ils sont de bon conseil. Je comprends Aeshma aussi. Pourquoi Téos ne vous a pas formées avant ?

 _—_ Il y a beaucoup de femmes engagées comme bestiaires durant les jeux, j'en ai vu plein au ludus Bestiari, dit Marcia. Il ne voulait peut-être pas que son ludus soit absent des programmes.

 _—_ On a des bestiaires parmi les gars. Il aurait pu s'en contenter.

 _—_ On s'en tirera très bien.

Atalante regarda les quatre filles. Peut-être demain. Mais dans un mois ? Dans deux ? Face à des ours ? Des taureaux dressés pour le combat ? Marcia, Dacia et Britannia s'en sortiraient peut-être, mais Celtine et Bastet ?

.

* * *

.

Gaïa la repéra tout de suite. Sa blondeur, sa façon de monter à cheval. Deux ans auparavant, Marcia ne savait pas tirer à dos de cheval. C'était une bonne archère, mais les deux pieds bien plantés en terre, pas en se déplaçant. Deux ans. La jeune fille avait déjà beaucoup changé la dernière fois que Gaïa l'avait vue.

Gaïa n'avait pas encore osé l'inviter à lui rendre visite et elle n'avait pas osé non plus se rendre au ludus Aemilius. Les gladiatrices n'avaient pas encore combattu. Gaïa préférait avoir une excuse, laisser un peu de temps passer. Kittos logeait chez elle, elle mourait d'envie de revoir Aeshma, de voir Marcia tout au moins, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les yeux et les oreilles de l'affranchi. Pour Marcia qui était auctorata, elle pourrait toujours invoquer leur amitié passée, mais pour Aeshma ? Pourquoi irait-elle voir une obscure gladiatrice avant même que celle-ci n'eût combattu ? Elle devait attendre et espérer qu'Aeshma s'attirât l'attention du Prince et de la foule, qu'elle commît quelque action héroïque qui pût expliquer qu'une aristocrate alexandrine tombât sous son charme et dépensât de folles sommes pour s'accorder les faveurs de la gladiatrice ou du moins, pour profiter de sa présence. Savoir Aeshma dans la même ville qu'elle et ne pas pouvoir la voir tourmentait péniblement Gaïa.

.

Marcia attira les regards et les commentaires. Elle s'était entraînée à tirer à cheval à Sidé, pas pour des raisons professionnelles, seulement pour le plaisir. Elle avait admiré les prouesses de Julia et de sa sœur. Elle voulait les égaler. Contre les loups, si elle avait su tirer en se déplaçant, elle aurait sauvé des vies, plus de vies. Elle était vêtue comme une amazone. Comme les romains fantasmaient les Amazones. Torse nu, cheveux au vent, pagne porté par-dessus une longue feminalia, bottes à revers qui montaient très haut sur les mollets. Un torque brillait autour de son cou, de larges bracelets de cuir autour de ses avant-bras, des serpents autour de ses biceps. D'autres femmes chassaient. Certaines à cheval comme Marcia, mais elle était la seule à se servir d'un arc, les autres étaient armées de lances. Trois hommes partageaient cependant ses spécificités. Ils étaient doués, mais la blondeur de Marcia retint l'attention. Sa blondeur et son corps exposés aux regards. Sa poitrine nue. Elle avait bien deux seins. Certains s'en désolaient dans les gradins. Ils furent traités de pervers et cessèrent de réclamer qu'elle se coupât le sein droit comme soi-disant le faisaient les Amazones aux temps de leur gloire.

La chasse amusa. Les bestiaires n'avaient pas pour consigne de massacrer les animaux, mais de défendre d'élégantes gazelles contre les crocs acérés de prédateurs affamés. Des chacals et des hyènes. Des animaux habitués à chasser en meute. Les morses n'étaient présents que comme curiosité exotique et remplirent admirablement leur rôle. Beaucoup de spectateurs n'en avaient jamais vu et digressèrent, ravis, sur leur apparence étrange, leur provenance et leur taille impressionnante. Ils se promenèrent dans l'arène, les bestiaires les ignorèrent. Les chacals et les hyènes qui s'essayèrent à les attaquer renoncèrent rapidement. Ils avaient la peau épaisse et leurs défenses se révélèrent des armes redoutables. Deux hyènes et un chacal déversèrent leurs entrailles sur le sable sans même avoir pu égratigner les monstres.

Marcia avait progressé. Ses tirs étaient précis, puissants. Gaïa apprécia beaucoup. Un peu moins quand la jeune fille sauta à bas de son cheval pour porter secours à une gladiatrice à la peau d'ébène qui affrontait six hyènes.

Pourquoi Marcia n'avait-elle pas continué à user de son arc ? Parce que la gladiatrice en difficulté avait perdu pied et que les prédateurs l'entouraient ? Qu'ils s'étaient déjà attaqué à ses jambes et à ses bras ? Gaïa se souvenait d'une scène semblable. Atalante terrassée par la grande louve, attaquée aux jambes par deux autres. Gaïa avait tiré. Atteint son but. Sauvé la grande rétiaire. Marcia... Marcia avait un cheval qu'elle ne connaissait pas et puis, même si elle le connaissait, pouvait-il être aussi bien dressé que les chevaux dont s'occupait Julia ?

Que Marcia n'eût pas confiance dans sa monture ou dans la précision de ses tirs, quelle différence cela faisait-il ? Elle avait confiance dans son bras armé d'un pugio et elle ne voulait pas risquer de blesser la gladiatrice à terre. Elle eût dû la laisser mourir, se débrouiller toute seule. Mais non, la bestiaire devait faire partie de sa familia. L'honneur de la familia. La solidarité. Marcia, Aeshma, Atalante qui partageaient ses punitions, elles étaient toutes pareilles.

Gaïa sentit son cœur s'emballer pour la jeune fille.

.

Bastet avait bien commencé sa chasse. Elle avait bien combattu, elle s'était dissimulée près des gazelles et avait sauté devant les premières hyènes venues se régaler. Des bestiaires étaient apparus, elle avait vu Dacia, ils avaient combattu ensemble. Les hyènes avaient soudain reflué. Dacia et les autres bestiaires étaient partis à leur poursuite. Pas Bastet. Des gazelles sautaient isolées et affolées. Les hyènes étaient revenues ou d'autres étaient apparues, elle ne savait pas.

Elle bondit, lance en avant. Une hyène couina, Bastet pesa de tout son corps. Les gazelles s'enfuirent et les hyènes se retournèrent contre la jeune rétiaire. Elle recula jusqu'à une clairière. Les hyènes effectuèrent alors un mouvement tournant, s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à grogner en montrant les crocs. La jeune fille tournait sur elle-même, la lance en bout de bras. Balayant l'espace à un pied du sol. Isolée. Elle entendait des cris, mais elle n'apercevait personne. Si les hyènes bondissaient...

Les hyènes bondirent. Ensemble. Bastet en embrocha une, mais les autres la renversèrent.

Les cris du public avertirent Marcia. Un drame se jouait quelque part. Où ? Elle lança son cheval. Il rechigna devant le cadavre d'une gazelle, Marcia tomba sur son encolure. Elle se redressa et le talonna en l'encourageant d'un grand cri. Il repartit. Elle parcourut la piste au galop et retrouva Bastet. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais sa peau noire laissait peu de doute sur son identité. Comme la chevelure de Marcia ne laissait aucun doute sur la sienne. Elle banda son arc, elle devait faire vite. Une hyène à la mâchoire puissante avait refermé sa gueule sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

Le cheval passait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Marcia tenta de le stabiliser. N'y réussit pas. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Bastet. Une fille de son armatura en plus. Elle glissa à terre. Posa l'arc par terre, dégaina son poignard et sauta dans la mêlée.

.

— Ça, c'est courageux ! admira un spectateur.

— Quoi ?

— La blonde Amazone, elle vient de se lancer dans un corps à corps avec les bêtes.

— Oh ! Où ? Où ? demanda son ami qui suivait un combat entre une gladiatrice et une grosse hyène sournoise, et ne s'était pas préoccupé des faits et gestes de Marcia.

— Là, là ! Regarde ! s'excita son voisin.

— Aaaah !

Le cri jaillit simultanément de plusieurs gorges. Marcia s'était attachée des supporteurs depuis son entrée sur le sable et ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux un instant. Elle assurait à elle seule un joli spectacle équestre, même si les cinq autres cavaliers n'avaient rien à lui envier. Elle avait décroché de nombreuses flèches, mais avait aussi amusé les spectateurs par ses prouesses équestres : sautant par-dessus des bosquets, tirant au triple galop sur ses cibles, ramassant un pot qui avait été jeté sur le sable, poursuivant les gazelles et les repoussant dans des endroits plus sûrs, effrayant les prédateurs en fonçant dessus et en hurlant des cris sauvages. Elle ne les avait jamais déçus depuis le début de la chasse. Et maintenant, la cavalière venait d'abandonner sa monture pour combattre à pied ? Elle les gâtait. Des cris d'encouragement jaillirent. D'autres spectateurs se rallièrent aux premiers. On avait remarqué son brusque changement de stratégie.

.

Marcia empoigna la première hyène par le cou et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle coinça le train de l'animal entre ses jambes, brandit son poignard et le planta dans la jugulaire de la bête. Une fois, deux fois. Elle décrocha dans le même temps un coup de pied dans la gueule d'une autre. La hyène couina et se retourna en retroussant les babines.

— Bastet !

La jeune gladiatrice à terre ignora son appel. Elle avait la main droite refermée sur la mâchoire d'une hyène et luttait avec elle. Elle essayait de passer un bras autour de son cou pour la coucher sur le côté, mais la bête utilisait ses pattes puissantes pour résister. Bastet veillait à ce que l'animal ne lui échappât pas. Elle la protégeait de son corps contre les morsures au cou de ses congénères. Elle avait déjà été mordue et une hyène s'acharnait sur l'une de ses jambes. Elle avait beau la frapper de son pied libre, l'animal ne la lâchait pas. Bastet luttait contre la mort. Courageusement.

Sa deuxième prestation. Atalante serait déçue, Ister l'avait pourtant prévenue qu'elle ne valait pas grand‑chose. Où étaient les autres ? Elle avait cru que les bestiaires combattaient ensemble quand ils participaient à plusieurs à une venatio. Elle allait crever seule.

— Bastet !

La jeune fille à terre ne réagit toujours pas.

— Sonia ! l'interpella Marcia par son prénom.

L'Abyssinienne l'entendit enfin. Elle pencha la tête. Marcia. Un pugio vola. Bastet l'attrapa au vol. Une grande clameur accompagna le geste. La blonde Amazone venait de céder son arme. Était-elle folle ?

.

Gaïa s'arrêta de respirer. Une hyène bondit sur Marcia. La jeune fille lança un poing puis, elle plongea sur le côté, roula sur une épaule et se releva. Sa camarade s'était enfin débarrassée de la grosse hyène qui voulait lui dévorer le visage. Son poignard entama un ballet de sang. Marcia se retrouvait seule face à deux hyènes.

— Par Apollon, cette bestiaire ne manque pas de hardiesse ! s'exclama Titus qui avait toujours apprécié les beaux combats de gladiateurs et les prouesses inattendues.

 _—_ C'est une auctorata, Imperator, l'informa un homme de sa suite.

 _—_ Une femme libre ?

 _—_ On la dit fille de chevalier.

 _—_ Mmm, fit Titus plus que dubitatif.

Il tourna la tête un instant vers ses invités. Remarqua la pâleur de Gaïa Metella. Ses yeux fixés sur la scène dramatique.

— Hardie, mais fort imprudente, déclara-t-il à son intention.

 _—_ Elle s'en sortira, murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ Sans armes et avec pour seule compagne une bestiaire diminuée ? J'en doute fort.

Gaïa serra les dents. Marcia n'était pourtant pas seule ? Pourquoi ses camarades l'avaient-elles abandonnée ?

.

Sur le sable, Marcia chercha vainement des yeux la lance de l'Abyssinienne. Celle-ci l'avait perdu quand elle avait été projetée à terre, elle aurait dû se trouver non loin d'elle. Son arc ? Trop loin et son cheval avait fui. Bastet se battait assise, une cuisse et un mollet déchirés. Si seulement Marcia avait au moins pu la rejoindre, mais les hyènes lui barraient le passage. Elle allait se faire bouffer. Aeshma serait furieuse et lui en voudrait pour l'éternité.

Aeshma... Marcia se rappela de la jeune Parthe au Grand Domaine quand elle lui avait sauvé la vie alors que les loups menaçaient de la dévorer. Elle était armée de deux glaives et elle en avait usé avec célérité, mais ce n'était pas ce qui venait de frapper l'esprit de Marcia. Elle se souvint comment, pour lui permettre de monter sur son cheval, Aeshma avait tenu les loups en respect, comment elle les avait fait reculer, comment elle les avait intimidés, dominés. Cela ne suffirait peut-être pas à lui sauver la vie, mais cela lui donnerait un sursis. Elle revoyait son mentor descendre sur ses jambes, écarter les bras, fixer les loups et hurler.

.

— Incroyable ! s'enthousiasma Titus.

Sa suite fit écho à sa surprise et son enthousiasme, motivée par le désir de plaire à l'Imperator et une sincère admiration. Gaïa fut l'une des rares personnes présentes dans la loge impériale à ne pas exprimer bruyamment son engouement ou sa surprise. Depuis quand Marcia était-elle devenue cette bête sauvage ? Ce concentré d'intrépidité, de courage, de rage et bestialité ? Elle s'était mise en danger pour aider sa camarade, comme...

Comme l'auraient fait Aeshma ou Atalante. Ses mentors. Gaïa regardait la position de Marcia, son visage, sa tension, le recul des hyènes. Elle avait déjà assisté à une scène semblable. Une scène qui lui avait serré le cœur d'angoisse. Le Grand Domaine. Les grands loups gris affamés. Aeshma. Marcia adorait la jeune Parthe et celle-ci, sans le savoir, lui sauverait peut-être une nouvelle fois la vie. Marcia s'inspirait de l'attitude qu'Aeshma avait eue face aux loups gris.

Les hyènes reculèrent, grondèrent. Marcia avança en criant. Bastet, rejoindre Bastet. Récupérer son pugio et tuer. Elle y parvint, mais les hyènes s'étaient aussi regroupées et d'autres étaient venues les rejoindre. Marcia avait l'étrange impression qu'elle seule et l'Abyssinienne combattaient encore sur le sable. Elles et les bêtes. L'étrange impression que tous les autres bestiaires étaient morts ou s'étaient retirés du combat. Le cercle se referma autour des deux jeunes bestiaires.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, Marcia, lui dit Bastet, désolée que son premier combat à Rome finît si mal.

 _—_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Atalante ne m'aurait pas pardonné de t'avoir regardée mourir.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais nous sommes pas bien plus avancées.

 _—_ Tu peux te lever ?

 _—_ Non, mais je peux me mettre à quatre pattes et jouer comme tu l'as fait aux prédateurs.

 _—_ Non, tu ne pourras pas te défendre si elles attaquent. Reste assise. Utilise tes pieds et tes poings. Je te couvre comme je peux.

 _—_ D'accord.

Les bêtes attaquèrent.

La foule devint soudain hystérique. Les gens se levèrent en hurlant.

Une hyène bondit sur Marcia. Elle se protégea d'un bras, les crocs se refermèrent sur le large bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet. Elle poignarda la bête dans le cou, compensa le déséquilibre avec ses cuisses. Une autre arrivait, une autre encore. Bastet derrière elle, hurlait et donnait de furieux coups de pied.

Une hyène se recula à trente pieds, elle prit son élan et se mit à courir, arrivée à huit pieds de la jeune auctorata, elle s'envola dans les airs. Droit sur elle. Un saut prodigieux, puissant. Marcia la vit trop tard. Elle jura. L'animal glapit et sa trajectoire se brisa. La hyène partit sur le côté et roula dans le sable. Une lance plantée dans le flanc. Un cri, un bond.

Dacia.

L'hoplomaque avait entendu les cris de la foule tandis qu'elle se battait, qu'elle courait et que les bestiaires autour d'elle n'en faisaient pas moins. Mais il y avait autre chose. Le public assistait à autre chose. Dacia était assez souvent descendue sur le sable pour reconnaître les cris et l'enthousiasme bruyant dont faisait preuve une foule quand se déroulaient sous ses yeux des actions d'éclat. Elle ne réagissait pas de la même manière quand un combat lui plaisait et qu'un combat la passionnait. Le public de l'amphithéâtre s'enthousiasmait pour un autre combat que celui de Dacia et des bestiaires qui l'entouraient. Elle s'était déplacée, cherchant instinctivement ses camarades, les autres bestiaires. Celtine et Britannia faisaient équipe avec deux hommes, ils traquaient des chacals. Elle ne vit pas Bastet. Elle tenta de repérer Marcia. Elle aperçut deux cavaliers, elle en avait vu un autre vider sa selle et se faire égorger par des hyènes. La chasse n'était pas si aisée qu'on la leur avait vantée : une simple représentation, pour se faire connaître, des bêtes modestes. Les chacals encore... mais les hyènes ? Elles ne semblaient pas bien impressionnantes, mais leurs morsures se montraient redoutables et elles se déplaçaient en meute. Elles étaient organisées, rapides et vicieuses. Dangereuses.

Elle avait entendu les cris sauvages de Marcia, elle avait tourné la tête et subitement son cœur s'était emballé. Un cheval trottait sans cavalier. Pas celui du bestiaire égorgé, un autre. Celui de Marcia. Elle avait rallié ses camarades et sans l'attendre, elle était partie devant, bondissant par-dessus les fourrés et les arbustes. Elle connaissait le terrain comme si elle avait passé sa vie à le parcourir et à s'y prélasser. Elle loua Marcia pour sa prévoyance, ou les melioras pour avoir envoyé l'auctorata en reconnaissance. Elle fonça, effraya un groupe de gazelles qui s'enfuirent bondissantes, découvrit la scène, arma son bras, lança sa lance et dégaina son poignard. Celtine et Britannia, suivies d'autres bestiaires, arrivèrent derrière et ensemble, ils brisèrent le cercle des hyènes.

.

Gaïa se relâcha sur son siège en soupirant. Marcia était sauvée. La chasse continua. Elle vit la jeune fille s'adresser à la camarade qui l'avait sauvée. Celle-ci défit le lien qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés et le lui tendit. Marcia s'agenouilla près de la jeune gladiatrice blessée et lui noua le lien autour de la cuisse, au‑dessus de sa blessure puis, elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. La gladiatrice qui était venue heureusement les secourir resta auprès de l'Abyssinienne. Elle récupéra sa lance sur le corps de la hyène qu'elle avait transpercée, la céda à sa camarade blessée et garda son poignard à la main. Ainsi armées, les deux bestiaires repartirent ensemble en chasse

Marcia récupéra son arc, encocha une flèche et partit la corde à moitié tendue. Un peu plus tard, elle rattrapa son cheval et remonta souplement en selle. La foule se mit à scander son nom. Elle leva les bras au ciel en signe de salut et de remerciement et se lança à la poursuite des derniers prédateurs.

Le nom de Marcia s'éleva au-dessus des gradins, il se heurta au velum, rampa dessous et s'échappa par l'ouverture circulaire qui surplombait le sable de l'arène. Il prit son envol et retomba sur la ville. Il courait sur les pavés, léchait les bornes, se mélangeait aux murmures des fontaines, glissait le long du cône de la Meta Sudans. Il frappait les murs, les escaladait et roulait de l'autre côté. Il s'introduisait dans les maisons par les fenêtres, retombait dans les atriums et les jardins, envahissait l'espace.

Aeshma s'entraînait au pancrace avec Galini. La jeune gladiatrice devait faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour tenir face à la petite thrace. Téos avait interdit les entraînements brutaux, les coups n'étaient pas portés, Aeshma touchait sans blesser, sans chercher à faire mal. Elle avait prévenu la jeune fille qu'elle désirait qu'elle travaille sa rapidité, sa réactivité et sa tonicité. La meliora ne tapait pas, mais l'exercice était très physique. Aeshma avait dépassé la vingtaine, mais elle n'avait rien perdu de son énergie, ni de sa capacité à récupérer rapidement même au cours d'un affrontement. Elle était de la trempe d'Atalante, infatigable. Comme tous les meliores, se désola Galini.

La jeune fille se redressa tout à coup, oublia Aeshma. Un poing était parti. La jeune Parte n'avait pas prévu l'absence d'esquive. Galini partit en arrière dans un cri de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol.

— Galini !

Des têtes se tournèrent vers Aeshma. Herennius vit Aeshma seule, debout, les bras ballants, Galini à terre, immobile. Il fonça sur la thrace. Il l'aimait bien, mais parfois son sale caractère le désolait et l'agaçait furieusement. Galini avait dû lui déplaire et voilà ce que faisait Aeshma des consignes ! Elle combattait dans l'après-midi, elle gagnerait sans doute, mais au lieu de savourer sa victoire après, il allait la suspendre à un palus pendant deux jours ! Aeshma s'était déjà accroupie auprès de la jeune mirmillon.

— Galini...

 _—_ Mmmm, gémit Galini les yeux dans le vague.

 _—_ Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t...

Une main se referma sur la chevelure d'Aeshma et la tira violemment vers le haut.

— Galini combat dans deux jours et tu la mets au tapis ? Tu vas regretter tes petites leçons, Aeshma, la menaça Herennius furieux.

 _—_ Doctor, non, je... tenta de se justifier la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tais-toi ! aboya Herennius. À genoux !

La petite thrace s'exécuta sans plus chercher à se justifier. Elle n'avait pas voulu frapper Galini, la jeune gladiatrice aurait dû éviter son poing, mais elle avait soudain quitté le combat et Aeshma n'avait pas pu rattraper son coup.

— Téos décidera. Tidutanus ! l'appela le doctor.

 _—_ Doctor ?

 _—_ Va chercher Téos.

 _—_ Bien.

Tidutanus se détourna en soupirant, contrarié qu'Aeshma se fût attirée les foudres d'Herennius. Déranger Téos pour une question de discipline n'annonçait jamais une suite très heureuse pour le gladiateur fautif.

Un cri jaillit :

— Non !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la gladiatrice encore à terre, à demi-allongée, appuyée sur un coude.

— C'est de ma faute, ce n'est pas Aeshma. C'est... Écoutez !

Un quasi-silence régnait dans la cour du ludus. Au-delà des murs, cinquante mille personnes, peut-être plus, scandaient à l'infini trois syllabes, accentuant longuement la diphtongue de la deuxième syllabe.

Le silence devint complet.

Aeshma toujours à genoux, s'illumina. Elle chercha Atalante des yeux, ne la trouva pas, retourna son regard vers Galini.

— Excuse-moi, Aeshma, lui dit la jeune fille. J'ai entendu son nom et euh... Doctor, le supplia la jeune gladiatrice. Aeshma n'a pas cherché à me punir pour une erreur que j'aurais commise et qui l'aurait énervée. J'ai quitté le combat. C'est de ma faute. Si tu dois punir quelqu'un, c'est moi, pas elle.

Le nom de Marcia roulait comme une rumeur aux oreilles de tous.

— C'est qui Marcia ? s'informa un gladiateur gaulois auprès d'un de ses camarades.

 _—_ La petite blonde aux yeux de turquoise. Elle fait partie de leur familia, lui expliqua son camarade et désignant du menton le groupe formé par Herennius, Aeshma et Galini.

 _—_ Je croyais qu'elle était rétiaire ?

 _—_ Moi aussi, mais a priori, elle participe aux chasses. Et avec succès à ce qu'il semble. Entendre son nom scandé par un amphithéâtre entier, c'est le genre d'événement réservé à des gloires de l'arène, genre Priscus ou mieux encore, Vérus.

 _—_ Relève-toi, Aeshma, lui dit Herennius lui aussi impressionné par la rumeur.

Il regarda Galini, Aeshma, hocha la tête.

— Je souhaite à tous qu'un jour ce soit votre nom qui retentisse ainsi dans l'amphithéâtre.

Dans un coin, Ister s'étouffait de jalousie et d'amertume :

— Pff, des bestiaires !

 _—_ Ouais, grommela Penthésilée à ses côtés.

 _—_ Il n'y a aucune gloire à égorger des animaux sans défense, continua Ister heureux de trouver une oreille attentive.

 _—_ Sans défense... répéta Penthésilée pensivement.

 _—_ Sans rire...

 _—_ Le truc, ajouta Anté qui se trouvait avec eux. C'est que j'ai entendu dire que Marcia monterait à cheval et qu'elle aurait un arc.

 _—_ Ah ! s'exclama Ister avec mépris.

 _—_ Mouais, t'as pas tort, Ister, rentra à son tour Pikridis dans la discussion. Elle n'a même pas à s'engager physiquement avec les bêtes. Elle tire, et si un animal se montre menaçant, elle talonne son cheval et elle fuit.

 _—_ Mouais, confirma Anté. On voit surtout que vous ne l'avez jamais vue tirer, conclut-il abruptement.

 _—_ Que vous ne l'avez pas vue faire reculer deux cent de pirates sous ses traits, ajouta Penthésilée d'un ton égal qui impliquait qu'elle jugeait que seule la stupidité entraînait un homme à ne pas reconnaître une vérité aussi évidente.

 _—_ Marcia est peut-être blonde, continua Anté. Artémis est peut-être vierge, mais quand tu l'as vue un arc à la main ? Tu ne peux nier sa filiation.

 _—_ Marcia est digne d'une reine et je sais de quoi je parle, affirma Penthésilée d'un air entendu et menaçant. Et quiconque oserait remettre cela en cause...

 _—_ … le regretterait amèrement, acheva Anté durement.

Il regarda méchamment les deux gladiateurs qui avaient mis en doute le courage et les capacités martiales de leur camarade. Ister était rétiaire, il savait que Marcia était une combattante de valeur. Il n'insista pas.

Pikridis haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une querelle. Penthésilée et Anté partageaient la même armatura que lui et ils s'entraînaient souvent avec eux. La gladiatrice n'appréciait pas qu'on critiquât ses camarades. Elle et Lysippé s'évertuaient à défendre l'honneur de leur métier. De leur ludus. Si Anté s'alliait à elles, Pikridis n'aurait rien à y gagner. Ajax, leur melior, ne s'engageait jamais dans des querelles de gladiateurs. Les autres secutors de la familia, à part Lysippé et Penthésilée, n'entretenaient pas de rapports amicaux. Du moins, pas de l'ordre de ceux qu'entretenaient la plupart des gladiateurs qui avaient survécu aux années d'itinérance de la familia. Les nouveaux qui n'avaient connu que le confort et la stabilité du ludus de Sidé méprisaient les anciens pour avoir appartenu à un ludus itinérant. Qu'importait si le laniste était le même.

Mais les anciens formaient aussi, sans vraiment en être conscients, et même si parfois, des dissensions, des jalousies et des haines les dressaient les uns contre les autres, une caste à part. Une caste dont faisaient partie Marcia et les gladiateurs qui avaient partagé son noviciat. Une caste dont tous les meliores étaient issus.

Pikridis combattait bien. Le temps jouait en sa faveur. Les filles seraient toujours là, mais elles aussi vieilliraient, mourraient. Les anciens disparaîtraient. Pikridis attendrait sagement son tour. Et puis, se dit-il, la gloire que venait d'acquérir Marcia ne pouvait que servir leur familia, la fortune et la gloire des gladiateurs qui appartenaient au ludus de Sidé. Au laniste Téos.

— Mar-ci-a ! Mar-ci-a ! hurlait encore la foule dans l'amphithéâtre.

— Elle a gagné, dit-il en souriant.

— Ouais, c'est sûr, confirma Anté.

.

* * *

.

L'après-midi, la foule revint nombreuse et curieuse. La matinée avait été splendidement surprenante. La chasse n'eût pas dû réserver la surprise qu'elle leur avait réservée. Le programme parlait d'animaux boréaux fantastiques, de gazelles bondissantes et du ballet de leurs fuites, pas de combats sanglants. Les chacals et les hyènes n'avaient été lâchés sur le sable que pour mieux mettre en valeur la grâce des animaux à la belle robe couleur caramel. Mais les filles et cette Marcia surtout, avaient rendu la chasse excitante et héroïque.

Des gladiatrices étaient programmées en fin de journée. Six couples. Beaucoup de spectateurs n'avaient jamais assisté à des combats de gladiatrices. On savait que le ludus de Capoue en entraînait une vingtaine. On parlait aussi de ludus en Orient, dont celui de Sidé en Lycie-Pamphylie. Des Capouans louaient leurs prestations, d'autres spectateurs venus de la province d'Asie ne tarissaient pas d'éloge à leur propos. Les filles étaient jeunes, belles, athlétiques, ce qui répondait aux canons de la beauté féminine. Mais aussi, vives, violentes, courageuses, hargneuses et ceux qui les avaient déjà vu combattre assuraient qu'elles offraient toujours des prestations très techniques, ce qu'appréciaient particulièrement les amateurs de beaux combats. Le citoyen romain est avide de nouveauté et il avait hâte de vérifier si tout ce que déclaraient les provinciaux était réel ou ne s'apparentait qu'à un vaste tissu de mensonges.

.

Atalante vérifiait les attaches de ses caligaes. Des pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision et s'immobilisèrent à un pas devant elle. La grande rétiaire passa à son autre caligae. Les pieds ne bougèrent pas. Atalante sentait un regard peser sur sa tête. Son adversaire ? Elle était appairée à une secutor issue d'un ludus de la Narbonnaise, elle ne savait plus trop de quelle ville. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du monde. Elle enroula minutieusement les brins de ses lacets. L'autre ne bougeait pas. La jeune Syrienne laissa un soupir excédé lui échapper. Si c'était comme cela que la fille pensait l'impressionner. Elle allait juste l'énerver, ce qui ne serait pas à son avantage. Un pied s'avança, toucha le sien. Atalante se remit prestement debout et fixa l'importune d'un œil mauvais.

Une mirmillon. Pas son adversaire. La gladiatrice était casquée. Elle arborait même un magnifique casque de parade. On y voyait s'ébattre des animaux sauvages sculptés en ronde-bosse : des ours, des loups, des lynx, mais aussi des biches et des cerfs. Le cimier avait l'apparence d'un ours qui bondissait en avant. La fille ne bougea pas, elle observait Atalante derrière les grilles de son casque.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Elle était grande, presque plus grande qu'elle et elle avait... les épaules très larges. Une taille fine et les hanches étroites, ce qui rendait ses épaules d'autant plus larges.

Les deux femmes restèrent face à face, immobiles, silencieuse. Stupide casque. Atalante ne distinguait rien du visage dissimulé derrière la grille de métal. Ses yeux dorés. Elle eût tant aimé savoir ce qu'ils exprimaient à ce moment-là. Atalante sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Une rencontre si...

— Co...

Atalante referma la bouche. Évidemment qu'elle serait là. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu être là ? Une juliana. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prévu cette rencontre ?

Aeshma arriva par derrière.

— Eh, Ata, qu'est-ce que tu...

Ses mots moururent eux aussi sur ses lèvres. Le casque de la mirmillon se tourna vers elle. Un doigt se tendit et un index passa doucement sur la cicatrice qui marquait laidement l'épaule d'Aeshma.

— C'est moche, laissa tomber la voix métallique derrière le casque de la mirmillon. Que t'est-il arrivé ? C'est la blessure que tu as reçue à Pompéi. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été bien soignée ?

 _—_ Les points ont sauté, répondit Aeshma d'une voix atone.

 _—_ Avec qui t'étais-tu battue ?

 _—_ Avec Ata tout d'abord.

 _—_ Ah, ouais... J'avais oublié combien vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux, fit la voix narquoise. Atalante était bien touchée aussi. Pourtant...

 _—_ Aeshma a fait naufrage, la coupa Atalante d'une voix qu'elle eût voulu plus assurée. Elle a été malade et elle n'a pas pu être bien soignée.

 _—_ Naufrage ?

 _—_ Une petite traversée sur un navire pirate à la dérive, expliqua Atalante.

 _—_ C'était vrai alors ? murmura Astarté

 _—_ Vrai quoi ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ L'histoire de l'aristocrate et de la gladiatrice perdues en mer.

 _—_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que...

Aeshma n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Les arbitres et les servants les appelèrent. La pompa commençait. Les doctors rassemblaient leurs gladiateurs. Astarté s'éloigna en courant.

— On se revoit après, souffla-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

 _—_ Tu savais qu'elle serait là ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu es aussi stupide que moi, Aesh.

 _—_ Merci du compliment, maugréa la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu être là ? Tu l'avais enterrée ?

 _—_ Hein ? Non ! protesta Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est…

 _—_ Ne va pas me dire que c'est génial, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que c'est nul. Elle n'est même pas logée avec nous.

 _—_ Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, tu pourras peut-être enfiler ton casque, Aeshma ! les invectiva Herennius.

 _—_ Ah… Euh, ouais, fit la petite thrace en s'empressant d'obéir.

 _—_ Doctor, l'appela Atalante. Tu as vu Astarté ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ C'est…

 _—_ Fiche le camp, Atalante ! Et redresse les épaules, la chassa Herennius.

Il ne pensait pas différemment d'Aeshma. Il regrettait Astarté. Il l'avait formée et entraînée pendant six ans. Elle avait gagné des dizaines de combats, il aimait la grâce avec laquelle elle se déplaçait sur le sable. Elle était puissante, mais il se dégageait toujours beaucoup de légèreté quand elle combattait. Xantha était lourde. Galini ressemblait à Astarté. La meliora l'avait encouragée à combattre comme elle et la jeune gladiatrice s'était montrée une excellente élève. Mais elle avait pâti de la perte de son mentor. Galini avait progressé, mais elle aurait progressé plus vite et beaucoup mieux si Astarté avait continué à l'entraîner. Jamais Téos n'aurait dû se séparer de la Dace.

.

Gaïa se mordillait l'ongle du pouce. Trente-six gladiateurs défilaient. S'exhibaient. Se vendaient. Plastronnaient. Vingt hommes. Douze femmes. Elle regarda son programme. Elle connaissait personnellement trois gladiateurs. Trois gladiatrices. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Astarté était associée aux juliani du ludus de Capoue. Son laniste l'avait vendue ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait suivi la carrière de Marcia et d'Aeshma, mais elle ne s'était pas intéressée à celle d'Atalante et d'Astarté. On ne lui avait pas rapporté le départ de la Dace. L'amante de Marcia. Il fallait qu'elle voie la jeune fille.

Elle tourna la tête et se souvint qu'aucun de ses gens n'avait accès à la tribune impériale. Néria, Séléné, Sergios et Antiochus n'avaient pu l'accompagner qu'à l'entrée de la tribune. Gaïa leur avait permis d'assister aux jeux du haut des tribunes supérieures de l'amphithéâtre. Antiochus avait refusé. Gaïa avait insisté. Sergios avait proposé de rester à la disposition de la domina, tandis qu'Antiochus accompagnerait les deux jeunes femmes. Antiochus s'était rembruni. Gaïa avait envoyé Néria, Séléné et Sergios. Antiochus était resté. Néria avait alors déclaré qu'ils n'iraient pas assister aux jeux dans les tribunes. Si Gaïa avait besoin de leurs services, Antiochus prendrait trop de temps pour aller les chercher et les retrouver parmi la foule des spectateurs. Ils se feraient tout petit dans l'embrasure d'un accès aux tribunes. Le premier sur la droite. En moins d'une minute, Antiochus les préviendrait si la domina avait besoin d'eux.

Gaïa avait donné son accord à cette sage décision. Mais elle se retrouvait seule dans la tribune. Elle se sentait isolée. Les invités de la loge impériale l'avaient regardée curieusement quand elle s'était présentée le matin. Plus encore, quand Titus l'avait courtoisement saluée et lui avait plus tard adressé la parole. Personne ne la connaissait et personne n'avait réussi à obtenir d'informations sur elle. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre, c'était qu'elle était une invitée personnelle de l'Empereur et que celui-ci l'avait logée plus que décemment dans le quartier des palais. Qu'elle venait d'Alexandrie. Rien d'autre.

Personne n'avait encore osé l'aborder. Seul Titus lui avait parlé.

Ses yeux parcouraient la file des gladiatrices, elle repéra Atalante sans difficulté, devina l'identité d'Astarté à sa carrure. Où se trouvait Aeshma ? Là. Il n'y avait que deux thraces engagées parmi les femmes. Elles combattraient l'une contre l'autre. Gaïa sourit soudain. Aeshma remporterait son combat. Son adversaire se déplaçait sans grâce. La petite Parthe la balayerait.

— Que nous vaut ce sourire si confiant, Gaïa ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête. Titus s'était tourné vers elle.

— Auriez-vous engagé des paris sur l'un des combattants ? demanda-t-il.

 _—_ J'attendais de me faire d'abord une idée de la valeur des combattants et de celle des ludus avant de me décider à parier.

 _—_ Prudente ?

 _—_ Je ne parie jamais pour perdre, Imperator.

 _—_ Comme vous ne vendez jamais à perte.

 _—_ C'est exact. Vendre à perte est une marque de faiblesse.

 _—_ Et votre sourire ?

 _—_ J'ai souri de ma bêtise. Certains combats sont déjà gagnés d'avance.

Sa déclaration piqua la curiosité de l'Empereur :

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Les gladiateurs du ludus de Sidé remporteront tous leur combat.

 _—_ Mmm… réfléchit l'Empereur.

Il se tourna vers un homme. Un affranchi. Un favori.

— Astanyax ? demanda Titus.

 _—_ Le secutor Ajax, l'hoplomaque Germanus, le rétiaire Ametystus. Il y a aussi deux gladiatrices : la rétiaire Atalante et la thrace Aeshma.

 _—_ Le ludus de Sidé est celui à qui appartient la bestiaire qui, ce matin, a soulevé tant d'enthousiasme, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui, Imperator.

 _—_ Seriez-vous prête à parier sur eux ? demanda Titus à Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, Imperator. Sans aucune hésitation.

 _—_ Les hommes et la thrace combattent des gladiateurs formés dans les ludus impériaux, observa-t-il.

 _—_ Je pourrais peut-être perdre pour les gladiateurs, concéda Gaïa diplomate. Mais pas pour les gladiatrices. Aeshma et Atalante remporteront la victoire et, pour ne pas avoir l'air de vous offenser, Imperator, je donne aussi gagnante la juliana de Capoue, Astarté.

 _—_ Vous les avez déjà vues combattre ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Elles ont soulevé l'enthousiasme à Patara. À Pompéi, aussi.

 _—_ Qui veut parier contre Gaïa Metella ? lança Titus à la ronde.

 _—_ La mirmillon de Narbonnaise possède une impressionnante carrière, remarqua un homme au front dégarni en parlant de la gladiatrice opposée à Atalante.

 _—_ La thrace ne pourra pas vaincre une juliana, renchérit un tribun d'un air condescendant.

 _—_ Les juliani sont les meilleurs combattants de l'Empire, rajouta un homme ventripotent.

 _—_ Et bien, pariez contre notre amie, Claudius.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

— Je croyais… commença Titus d'un ton narquois.

 _—_ Je prends le pari, se lança Claudius.

 _—_ Moi, aussi ! s'écria le tribun.

L'empereur appela un affranchi et lui ordonna de prendre les paris en note.

— Vous ne pariez pas, Imperator ? demanda innocemment Gaïa.

 _—_ Il n'est pas juste que le munéraire parie contre des combattants. On risquerait de l'accuser de tricherie. J'attends des gladiateurs qu'ils combattent avec fougue, qu'ils se dépassent pour le plaisir du public. J'aime être surpris.

Les paris furent pris. Des sommes folles furent engagées, pour plaire à l'Empereur puisqu'il l'avait demandé. On en savait un peu plus sur la jeune étrangère : Gaïa, une femme d'affaires. Il serait facile de compléter ces informations obtenues grâce à Titus. Riche. Les sommes dont Gaïa se porta garante n'avaient rien d'anecdotique.

.

Astarté retira son casque et s'apprêtait à le confier à son armurier quand une main arrêta son geste.

— On peut voir ?

Aeshma. Atalante.

— Oui.

Aeshma s'empara du casque de la Dace aux larges épaules. Du doigt, elle en caressa doucement les figures.

— Il est très beau, apprécia-t-elle sincèrement.

 _—_ Merci, sourit Astarté.

 _—_ C'est ton dieu-ours ? demanda Aeshma en passant un doigt sur le cimier. Euh...

 _—_ Oui, c'est Zalmoxis, répondit Astarté touchée qu'Aeshma se souvînt de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

 _—_ Tu l'as fait faire sur mesure ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Le prix de ta vente ?

 _—_ Entre autre.

Atalante s'approcha et détailla le casque.

— J'aurais préféré que tu attendes un peu pour te le payer, déclara-t-elle.

 _—_ J'aurais préféré ne jamais posséder un si beau casque, répliqua Astarté avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Aeshma lui rendit son casque.

— Astarté ! cria soudain une voix virile.

Un grand type, une accolade brutale. Ajax n'avait aucune délicatesse, grimaça Aeshma. Il se recula et donna un coup de poing au défaut de l'épaule découverte de la Dace.

— Comment vas-tu ?

 _—_ Bien.

 _—_ Tu nous manques, dit-il bougon.

 _—_ Ouais ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Salut, Astarté, lui sourit timidement Germanus lui aussi venu s'enquérir de l'ancienne meliora de la familia.

 _—_ Toi, aussi, Germanus ? Je te manque ?

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça l'hoplomaque blond.

 _—_ Je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir comme il le convenait, fit Ajax sombrement.

Astarté plongea ses yeux dans le regard du melior. Elle y lut de la peine et de la honte.

— Tu n'y étais pour rien.

 _—_ Je sais, mais même. Il faut qu'on vous laisse, les filles, on doit se préparer. Vous passez les dernières, vous avez le temps de… Astarté, je suis heureux de t'avoir revue.

 _—_ On se reverra à l'occasion.

 _—_ Mouais, mais quand tu étais là, c'était…

Il surprit le sourire en coin de la Dace aux larges épaules. Il se racla le fond de la gorge pour donner le change et acheva :

— Bien. Ouais, c'était bien.

Il entraîna Germanus à sa suite pour se préparer. Astarté souriait.

— Pff, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Quoi ? fit Astarté. Tu es jalouse ? Si tu voulais…

 _—_ Ouais, ben, je ne veux pas. Alors, oublie.

Astarté tourna les yeux vers Atalante. La grande rétiaire arborait un sourire triste. La jeune Dace leva une main et lui essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue. Voilà pourquoi Astarté avait autant de pouvoir sur Atalante. Elle se montrait toujours attentive, attentionnée et tendre. Atalante avait la furieuse envie de poser la tête sur son épaule.

— Toujours aussi sensible, Atalante ? lui dit gentiment Astarté.

La grande rétiaire balaya sèchement son bras d'un revers de main. Astarté sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle préféra retourner son attention sur Aeshma.

— Alors, Aesh ? C'est toi la fameuse gladiatrice ?

 _—_ De quoi tu parles ?

 _—_ Venez avec moi vous asseoir. Là-bas, dans le coin, je vais chercher à boire.

 _—_ Tu as soif ?

 _—_ Non, pas spécialement.

 _—_ Alors reste ici, maugréa Aeshma.

Les trois gladiatrices partirent s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, pas vraiment à l'écart, mais suffisamment à part pour se ménager un peu d'intimité.

— Alors ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Alors quoi ? Tu veux savoir pour Capoue et le ludus, ou tu veux savoir les légendes qui courent sur ton compte ? la taquina Astarté et, avant qu'Aeshma ne pût répondre, elle continua. Le ludus est bien, les doctors sont pas mal, la discipline est aussi dure que chez nous, mais le laniste est moins pervers que Téos. Lucanus est toujours vivant, il est toujours amoureux et c'est le seul gars avec qui je m'entends vraiment bien. Les gladiatrices sont potables, mais aucune ne vous arrive à la cheville et si vous les rencontrez, vous les vaincrez facilement. Même chose pour Sabina. Je ne vais plus marcher en forêt et ça me manque. Par contre, je peux sortir en ville et je gagne nettement plus d'argent qu'avec ce pingre de Téos. Je suis toujours meliora, j'ai aligné des tas de victoires en Italie, je suis allée en Gaule. Il y a de beaux amphithéâtres là-bas. J'ai vu le Vésuve sauter aussi. On a vu la fumée, il y eu un tremblement de terre. Si vous aviez vu les gens hurler de terreur et crier au ciel qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, rit Astarté. Et puis…

 _—_ Mais merde ! la coupa durement Aeshma. Tu parles toujours autant. On ne peut pas en placer une avec toi.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire une déclaration, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Pff, souffla la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ J'eusse été flattée à vrai dire, s'amusa Astarté. Recevoir une déclaration de la légendaire gladiatrice perdue sur l'Océan... Quel honneur !

 _—_ Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, Astarté ?

 _—_ Une rumeur qui fait le tour des ludus. Une gladiatrice perdue sur un navire en mer en compagnie d'une aristocrate romaine. Une année passée à dériver sans jamais pouvoir toucher terre. Une malédiction. Des dieux qui se battent..

Astarté se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

— On dit que la gladiatrice a entraîné l'aristocrate aux pires dépravations.

 _—_ N'importe quoi, se renfrogna immédiatement Aeshma. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

 _—_ Alors c'est vrai. Avec qui étais-tu ?

Aeshma la regarda par en-dessous.

— Aeshma... la supplia la jeune Dace.

 _—_ Avec Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Ah... On ne raconte pas ça, Aesh, lui dit rapidement et sérieusement Astarté. Je voulais juste te charrier. On raconte qu'un dieu vous a maudites et qu'un autre vous a sauvées.

 _—_ Et ? demanda agressivement Aeshma.

 _—_ Je n'y crois pas, je ne crois pas aux dieux romains et à toutes leurs histoires ridicules. Et si, c'est toi et elle qui étiez sur ce navire, je crois juste que si vous vous en êtes sorties vivantes, c'est que vous avez travaillé ensemble pour.

Aeshma lança un regard de reconnaissance à Astarté.

— Je t'ai fréquentée huit ans, Aeshma. On ne passe pas un an à dériver avec toi sans être mort ou avoir collaboré avec toi.

 _—_ On n'y est restées qu'un mois.

 _—_ Un an, un mois, c'est pareil, fit Astarté en haussant les épaules.

Elle leur sourit. Puis son regard s'assombrit.

— Et... euh. J'ai entendu que Marcia avait soulevé l'enthousiasme à la venatio, ce matin. Téos en a fait une bestiaire ? C'est dommage quand même.

 _—_ Occasionnellement seulement, l'informa Atalante. Il veut toujours l'engager dans des munus comme rétiaire.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

 _—_ On ne sait pas, on ne l'a pas revue. On a juste entendu l'amphithéâtre scander son nom.

 _—_ Marcia est géniale, souffla Astarté.

 _—_ Ouais, confirma Aeshma.

 _—_ J'espère que je pourrais la revoir.

 _—_ Elle est libre de se déplacer comme elle veut. Tu es logée au Vestitus ? On peut lui dire de passer te voir, proposa Atalante.

Astarté baissa la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ Tu... commença Aeshma.

Atalante posa une main sur son genou, l'incitant à se taire.

Marcia avait pleuré pendant des mois. Pendant six mois. Un peu moins. Tous les jours. Puis son chagrin s'était tari. Elles avaient participé à un munus à Ancyre et Téos avait décidé qu'elles rejoindraient Héraclée du Pont à pied. Une longue marche. Deux cents milles. Un munus éprouvant à l'arrivée et puis, le retour. Pergame, Éphèse, Rhodes. Marcia n'avait pas oublié la Dace aux larges épaules, mais le temps et les milles parcourus, l'amitié de ses camarades, ses engagements, avaient déposé un voile sur sa tristesse. Transformé sa peine, en nostalgie. La douleur, en souvenirs qu'elle chérissait. Atalante ne l'avait plus retrouvée en larmes, cachée dans un coin. Marcia n'était plus venue chercher le réconfort et l'affection dans les bras d'Aeshma. Depuis sept mois, la jeune Parthe n'avait plus une seule fois entendu sa porte grincer, ni le souffle court de la jeune fille qui n'osait pas la déranger et attendait anxieuse son invitation à venir dormir avec elle. Elle ne l'avait plus recueillie contre elle. Lui offrant son silence et sa présence.

Tout le monde savait que Marcia passait certaines nuits dans la cellule d'Aeshma, mais les deux gladiatrices n'avaient pas encouru la colère de Téos. Le laniste savait que Marcia souffrait et que s'il la voulait forte et volontaire sur le sable, il devait la laisser rejoindre Aeshma. La jeune auctorata trouvait la paix auprès de la petite thrace, comme Chloé en avait trouvé auprès d'Atalante. Les filles de la familia entretenaient parfois de curieuses relations. Téos cassait les histoires d'amour. Surveillait les autres, mais Marcia n'avait que peu d'influence sur Aeshma et celle-ci en avait une grande sur l'auctorata. Une grande et bonne influence. Chloé avait surmonté son angoisse. Marcia avait surmonté son chagrin.

Mais comment savoir ce qu'avait vécu Astarté ? Si elle avait souffert ? Si elle avait été en colère ? Si la perte de Marcia avait surpassé d'autres sentiments que sa vente n'avait certainement pas manqué de susciter.

Aeshma et Atalante envisageaient une consommation accrue d'amants ou peut-être, au contraire, un arrêt de ses activités nocturnes. De la morgue et de la brutalité. La Dace aux yeux dorés semblait sereine, mais c'était une gladiatrice expérimentée et elle savait très bien dissimuler ses émotions.

.

Les trois melioras remportèrent leur combat.

La mirmillon à laquelle Atalante était appairée, quelle qu'eussent été sa réputation et son palmarès, ne mit jamais la grande rétiaire en difficulté. Atalante fit semblant de l'être, elle retarda autant qu'elle put sans que cela ne parût suspect, l'issue du combat. Elle donna sa chance à la juliana de perdre honorablement et celle-ci ne la laissa pas passer. Elle finit à genoux, le poignard de la grande rétiaire posé sur la gorge, mais le public ne lui en tînt pas rigueur et elle quitta l'arène la tête haute.

Astarté, opposée à une hoplomaque venue d'Alexandrie parut plus légère qu'elle, mais ce fut son scutum qui lui donna la victoire. L'hoplomaque, frappée au ventre, à la poitrine, à la tête, se retrouva le souffle coupé et l'esprit embrumé. Un dernier coup la fit reculer de cinq pas. Elle vacilla, Astarté lui arriva dessus, mais l'hoplomaque était tombée à genoux. Son torse était marqué par de vilaines marques rouges et noires, elle respirait difficilement, les côtes endolories. Elle lâcha sa petite parma ronde et tendit la main. Elle eût été incapable de se relever. Astarté leva les bras au ciel comme elle aimait tant le faire. L'hoplomaque l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, mais elle ne comprit pas.

— Je vous offre ma victoire. À ma familia. Mais pas à toi, Téos. Toi, je te crèverai ! siffla Astarté entre ses dents.

Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné au laniste de l'avoir vendue. De l'avoir rabaissée à un tas de viande sans cœur et sans âme. Sans mémoire. Elle avait pleuré Marcia pendant des mois, mais la jeune fille n'était pas la seule qu'elle avait regrettée. Astarté avait réalisé qu'on n'effaçait pas aussi facilement six ans de sa vie. Qu'elle était attachée à sa familia, que le sexe seul n'avait pas été tout ce qui la liait à elle. Elle savait qu'elle aimait certaines personnes. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle y était attachée, qu'elles lui manqueraient.

Aeshma s'amusa beaucoup. La thrace qui l'affrontait, manquait de technique et d'expérience, mais elle palliait cela par une extrême mobilité. Ses attaques se révélèrent peu dangereuses, mais elle esquivait diantrement bien. Aeshma assura elle aussi le spectacle. Si la juliana se contentait d'esquiver, elle s'attirerait la colère du public. Aeshma l'encouragea à attaquer. À s'engager dans des passes d'armes. Les spectateurs ne furent pas vraiment dupes, mais ils apprécièrent. D'autant plus que le sang coula. Aeshma pour les besoins de sa stratégie n'hésitait pas à commettre des fautes, à ouvrir sa garde. La sica de son adversaire fendit ses chairs. La pointe accrocha ses côtes. La juliana tira. Le sang gicla.

.

Gaïa laissa échapper un murmure :

— Aeshma...

Le combat d'Atalante lui avait plu. Celui d'Astarté l'avait amusée. Mais Aeshma prenait des risques. Par goût du spectacle. Son adversaire ne possédait pas ses qualités martiales, mais la jeune Parthe ne voulait pas donner au public un combat qui montrait combien les forces en présence étaient inégales. Elle s'était arrangée pour mettre son adversaire en confiance, elle avait joué de ses qualités et s'efforçait de gommer ses défauts. Aeshma surpassait de très loin la juliana à laquelle elle était appairée, elle ne s'en cachait pas, mais ne voulait pas non plus se montrer arrogante et gâcher le plaisir du public.

— La thrace prend beaucoup de risques, dit Claudius, l'homme qui avait parié contre elle. Elle vient de le payer.

 _—_ Pourtant, elle est bien meilleure que son adversaire, dit son voisin.

 _—_ Mmm, approuva Claudius. Elle s'efforce de plaire et de montrer l'étendue de ses talents sans trop diminuer ceux de son adversaire.

 _—_ Il serait intéressant de la voir appairée à quelqu'un d'un niveau supérieur.

 _—_ En attendant, si elle continue à ainsi se découvrir, elle va bêtement perdre son combat. Elle a été sérieusement touchée. Qu'en pensez-vous, madame ? demanda-t-il à Gaïa.

Depuis que l'Empereur lui avait amicalement adressé la parole, les invités avaient sorti Gaïa de son ostracisme. On savait qui elle était, on savait que l'Empereur l'appréciait. Il eût été offensant de continuer à ignorer sa présence.

— Elle aime prendre des risques et briller sur le sable, mais je ne la crois pas assez stupide pour perdre ce combat.

 _—_ Vous ne la croyez pas assez stupide ou vous ne l'espérez pas assez stupide ? intervint Titus.

Gaïa le regarda. L'Empereur avait le regard clair, mais aussi menaçant. Il était toujours dangereux de mentir à un homme aussi puissant et bien informé que l'était Titus. Gaïa choisit d'être honnête.

— Les deux, Imperator.

 _—_ Vous avez presque remporté votre pari, Gaïa. Les trois gladiateurs de Sidé ont gagné leurs combats, tout comme la rétiaire et la juliana de Capoue. La thrace est la dernière de la liste que vous avez donnée gagnante.

 _—_ Elle gagnera, Imperator.

 _—_ Vous serez riche ce soir.

 _—_ Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un ludus de la lointaine province de Lycie-Pamphylie présente d'aussi bons gladiateurs, avoua Claudius. Madame, je me fierai dorénavant à vos jugements, dit-il galamment à Gaïa.

Gaïa se fendit d'un sourire forcé.

— Il me semble, cher mon Claudius, que Gaïa Metella s'intéresse moins à l'argent qu'elle va vous soutirer, qu'à gagner ce pari.

 _—_ Ah... répondit stupidement l'interpellé.

 _—_ Me tromperais-je, Gaïa ?

 _—_ Non, Imperator.

Toute la loge tourna un regard curieux vers la jeune femme. Que sous-entendait le Prince ? Le ludus de Sidé appartenait-il à l'Alexandrine ? Il était pourtant situé bien loin de chez elle. Ou bien... Entretenait-elle une relation amoureuse avec un membre de cette familia gladatorienne ? Des frissons parcoururent agréablement les membres de ceux que les scandales excitaient. Les histoires d'amour entre gladiateurs et aristocrates étaient tellement scandaleuses, tellement amusantes.

Titus de son côté se promit de soutirer des confidences à la jeune femme. Son intérêt pour cette familia était curieux. La bestiaire ce matin, les gladiateurs cet après-midi. Gaïa Metella ne s'intéressait pas à un seul gladiateur ou une seule gladiatrice, mais à plusieurs. Il retourna son attention sur l'affrontement en cours. Il saurait.

.

Aeshma avait décidé de cesser de jouer. Elle saignait beaucoup et si elle faisait durer le spectacle trop longtemps, elle finirait par faiblir. Elle se lança en avant. Pressa son adversaire de près. La juliana recula, tenta d'esquiver, de lui échapper. Aeshma ne lui laissa plus aucune ouverture, aucune chance. Sa sica passa derrière la parma, entailla le biceps. La juliana contre-attaqua, mais Aeshma avait déjà bondi en arrière, ré‑attaqué avec sa parma. Touché une nouvelle fois. Son adversaire combattit courageusement. Et puis, Aeshma lui rentra dedans et elle tomba sur le dos, roula sur une épaule. Mais c'était trop tard. D'un coup de pied, Aeshma fit voler sa sica, puis la frappa durement de sa parma sur la tête. La Juliana bascula une dernière fois sur le dos. Leva la main. Elle avait perdu. Aeshma se recula et leva les bras au ciel.

.

Dans la loge impériale, Gaïa sourit.

Titus avait tourné son regard vers elle. La belle Alexandrine avait gagné son pari. Le tribun la félicitait de bonne grâce. Celui-ci, amateur de femmes et de gladiature, considérait en avoir eu pour son argent. Il commentait les combats des champions qu'avait soutenus Gaïa Metella, s'étonnait que ses faveurs allassent aussi bien aux armatures lourdes qu'aux armatures légères et s'informait auprès d'elle de tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir à propos du ludus de Sidé qu'elle semblait si bien connaître. Gaïa répondait avec amabilité et compétence. Civilement. Trop. Elle cachait beaucoup plus de sentiments qu'il n'y paraissait.

Claudius Pera dissimulait sa contrariété sous des sourires et une affabilité forcés. Il avait espéré que la thrace de Sidé perdît son combat. Que ses imprudences et son désir de plaire lui coûtassent la victoire. Espoir stupide de ne pas perdre la face devant une étrangère, une femme. La juliana n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance. Son adversaire la surpassait en force, en célérité, en technique, en légèreté et pire que tout, en intelligence. La fille de Sidé avait su mettre un terme au combat quand il en était encore temps.

Les yeux de Titus pétillaient. Claudius Laelius Pera n'avait jamais caché combien il méprisait Bérénice, il avait œuvré des années au sein du sénat pour se débarrasser de la reine juive et il venait de perdre contre une femme qui ressemblait à l'orientale honnie. Le Prince se réjouit d'avoir enfreint les règles de bienséance en invitant Gaïa Metella à siéger dans la loge impériale. Il ne pourrait réitérer trop souvent ce manquement scandaleux aux usages imbéciles édictés par Auguste et respectés depuis à Rome, mais il pourrait invoquer quelques circonstances exceptionnelles pour bénéficier de la présence de femmes triées sur le volet pour lui tenir compagnie. Une fois par mois peut-être. Astanyax trouverait bien une idée ou deux. Il plaisait à Titus de braver parfois encore, la moralité bien-pensante et puritaine du sénat, de l'aristocratie et de la plèbe. Plèbe qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus que cela pour ses écarts. À ce même moment, elle saluait avec enthousiasme la sortie des deux gladiatrices. Titus avait accordé la missio à la juliana et son jugement avait été chaleureusement approuvé. Bien plus que quand il l'avait accordée à six des gladiateurs qui avaient fini à genoux. Autant que quand il avait exigé la jugula pour quatre autres.

Sa décision de ne pas accorder la missio avait provoqué une vive émotion et des cris de joie. Un message pour les quatre-vingts seize jours à venir. Un moyen de faire oublier le terrible préfet du prétoire qu'il avait été, d'effacer ses années de débauche, d'éloigner les nuages noirs qui s'étaient accumulés sur l'Empire tout au long de sa première année de règne.

L'expiation. Le don à la plèbe.

Le don du sang. Le don de gladiateurs.

Il perdrait des fortunes, mais il obtiendrait l'adoration du peuple de Rome.

Il jeta un regard à Gaïa. Elle avait été plus sensible aux exploits des gladiatrices que des gladiateurs, même de ceux sur qui elle avait parié. Les femmes étaient précieuses. Peu nombreuses aussi. Leurs combats excitants. Le matin, la bestiaire de Sidé, l'auctorata, avait déclenché un enthousiasme que tout le monde avait pensé être réservé pour les venatios au célèbre Carpophorus dont le public attendait impatiemment l'entrée sur le sable dans deux jours. Cet après-midi, les six paires de gladiatrices avaient admirablement assuré le spectacle.

Il ménagerait les femmes, tout comme les grands champions jusqu'à la fin. Les jeux pourraient alors finir en apothéose.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma grimaça.

Atticus fronça les sourcils

Herennius soupira.

Le médecin se retourna vers le doctor :

— Tu ne la changeras jamais, observa-t-il doucement.

 _—_ C'est son premier combat et elle saigne déjà comme un porc, répliqua Herennius contrarié.

 _—_ C'est superficiel, doctor, fit Aeshma. Une égratignure, rien de plus.

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Prête à retourner sur le sable demain, alors ?

 _—_ Si vous me le demandez, répondit la jeune Parthe en haussant les épaules.

Atticus lui enfonça les doigts dans le flanc. Juste à l'endroit qu'il venait de recoudre. Surprise, elle cria de douleur et serra les poings.

— Tu es vraiment... gronda Herennius.

 _—_ Doctor, grimaça la petite thrace. T'ai-je déçue ?

Herennius la regarda attentivement. Aeshma attendait une réponse. Elle avait renoncé à se montrer insolente. Atticus avait le don de la rendre aussi docile qu'un agneau quand il le voulait vraiment. La jeune gladiatrice s'inquiétait. Sincèrement. Elle était toujours si sûre d'elle, de ses qualités sur le sable. Avec raison, s'avoua Herennius.

— Non, tu as bien combattu, Aeshma, lui avoua-t-il. Mais tu as pris des risques. C'est cela que je te reproche. Téos ne pensera pas autrement.

 _—_ Bastet s'est fait bouffer ce matin, protesta Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est pratiquement une novice. Tu n'as rien d'une novice, tu vaux bien plus que ça, Aeshma. Et tu es bien plus précieuse que cela.

Un petit rictus naquit au coin des lèvres de la meliora. Herennius souffla de dépit. Il venait exactement de lui déclarer ce qu'elle désirait entendre.

— Soigne-la bien, Atticus. Et toi, Aeshma, tu as intérêt à ce que ta convalescence soit calme et rapide. Compris ?

 _—_ Oui, doctor.

La mine de la jeune Parthe allongée sur la table de soins s'épanouit un peu plus encore.

— Atticus, si tu pouvais lui faire regretter ses bêtises, gronda Herennius.

 _—_ Je m'y efforce, Herennius. N'en doute surtout pas, et cela...

Il posa sa main sur la blessure d'Aeshma. La jeune femme grimaça et retint un gémissement.

— … depuis des années. Mais tu la connais. Elle a la tête dure. À moins qu'elle aime souffrir, je ne sais pas, dit-il faussement pensif.

Sa main pesa un peu plus sur sa patiente.

— Tu aimes souffrir, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Non, Atticus, non, protesta-t-elle précipitamment.

 _—_ Bon, je vais te soigner alors ?

 _—_ Oui, approuva Aeshma.

 _—_ Et tu vas être bien sage, pendant les soins et après les soins ?

 _—_ Oui, oui, medicus, je serais très sage.

 _—_ Je vous laisse. Je vous revois au ludus, fit Herennius qui savait qu'Atticus saurait se faire entendre par la jeune gladiatrice.

Atticus attendit que le doctor fût hors de portée de voix.

— Tu joues très bien la comédie, Shamiram, lui déclara Atticus.

 _—_ Moi ? Mais...

 _—_ Rien ne t'empêche jamais de faire n'importe quoi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu m'aideras au ludus ? lui demanda Atticus. Métrios ne me suffit pas et les autres ne valent pas grand‑chose.

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa d'acquiescer Aeshma, heureuse que le médecin soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

 _—_ Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses reprendre l'entraînement et...

 _—_ Non, Atticus ! le coupa Aeshma. Je ne veux pas dormir à l'infirmerie.

Atticus resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. La jeune femme voulait continuer à veiller sur Marcia. Elle accordait sa confiance à Atalante, mais elle savait que Marcia recherchait sa présence quand elle était fatiguée et qu'elle souffrait.

La jeune auctorata avait durement accusé le contre-coup de la vente d'Astarté et la disparition d'Aeshma. Atalante avait adouci ses peines, certains de ses camarades aussi. Mais Marcia aimait Aeshma. La présence de la jeune Parthe l'avait aidée, mieux qu'autre chose, à surmonter la perte d'Astarté, encouragée à devenir meilleure.

La jeune fille s'abreuvait d'affection auprès d'Aeshma et d'Atalante. L'amitié que partageaient les deux melioras la rassurait. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices lui offraient sans le savoir l'assurance que tout n'était pas que sang, larmes et brutalité au sein du ludus et de la vie qu'elle avait choisi de vivre. Qu'il existait autre chose. La chaleur et la lumière d'une affection que la jeune fille jugeait entière, profonde et généreuse. Marcia aurait pu s'illusionner sur les rapports qu'entretenaient les deux melioras. Atticus, deux ans auparavant, l'aurait sévèrement réprimandée de croire à un tel mirage. Aeshma malgré ses qualités et l'affection qu'il lui vouait, n'était pas une personne qu'il était raisonnable d'aimer aussi sincèrement et entièrement que l'aimait Marcia. La Parthe était fermée, taciturne et brutale.

Atalante en avait fait l'amère expérience. Il savait que la grande rétiaire aimait la jeune Parthe depuis très longtemps. Un amour fraternel et généreux qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'exprimer, de se dévoiler. Elles s'ignoraient, ne se rencontrant vraiment que quand elles combattaient l'une contre l'autre. Pendant des années, Aeshma s'était montrée aveugle et stupide. Elle eût dû s'étonner de partager une si grande complicité sur le sable avec Atalante. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'attarder à y penser. Jusqu'au munus de Patara et la cuisante punition qui avait suivi. Jusqu'au séjour chez Julia Metella Valeria. Jusqu'à ce que, un an plus tard, Aeshma revînt seule au ludus, après un naufrage. Depuis...

Depuis, Atticus reconnaissait que Marcia ne s'illusionnait pas sur la relation que partageaient la grande rétiaire et la petite thrace. Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient enfin trouvées, mais il en était heureux et il savait quelle influence elles avaient sur la santé morale et physique de la jeune auctorata.

— S'il te plaît, medicus, insista Aeshma humblement.

 _—_ Tu partages ta cellule avec Atalante et Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui.

Il interpella un aide et lui demanda d'aller chercher Atalante. L'aide revint dix minutes plus tard accompagné de la grande rétiaire. La jeune femme portait encore son subligaculum et elle n'avait pas jeté de tunique sur sa nudité. Elle avait simplement retiré sa manica et son galerus qu'elle avait dû confier à l'armurier avec son trident et son poignard. Du sang séché souillait son épaule gauche. Il avait coulé d'une blessure superficielle que l'épée de son adversaire lui avait infligée. Atticus ignora sa tenue, même s'il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient pu retarder Atalante à prendre soin de son corps après son combat.

— Atalante, tu dors avec Aeshma ?

— Oui, medicus. Enfin... corrigea-t-elle en rougissant imperceptiblement. Nous partageons la même cellule.

Aeshma grimaça. Ce qu'Atalante pouvait être débile parfois ! Comme si Atticus les soupçonnait de coucher ensemble ! Le medicus savait tout ou presque de la vie intime des gladiateurs dont il s'occupait. Plus encore des gladiatrices dont il s'occupait. Atalante le savait très bien et rien ne justifiait qu'elle eût à rougir de ses relations avec Aeshma.

— Elle ne participera pas aux entraînement pendant quinze jours. Elle me servira d'aide.

Aeshma dédia une grimace complice à la grande rétiaire. Un sourire heureux étira les lèvres d'Atalante. Atticus se fâcha. Il posa un doigt menaçant sur le haut de la trachée de la jeune Syrienne.

— Je te nomme responsable de sa santé, Atalante. Elle veut dormir avec toi.

Le sourire d'Atalante s'épanouit.

— Si le moindre de ses points saute, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable, siffla Atticus.

Atalante regardait Aeshma et hochait distraitement la tête aux paroles du medicus. Il appuya sur la trachée pour attirer son attention.

— Responsable, Atalante ! Devant Téos. Un point saute, tu te retrouves au palus. Cinq coups de flagellum pour chaque point.

Le sourire d'Atalante s'effaça.

— Quoi ?! protesta la jeune Syrienne qui venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'Atticus attendait d'elle. Mais, medicus, je...

 _—_ Responsable, Atalante.

Il lui tourna le dos, se lava les mains dans un bassin d'eau propre et les essuya ensuite soigneusement.

— Aeshma, je te retrouve au ludus, déclara-t-il. Les heures sont à moi, les veilles, à ta camarade. Et toi, Atalante... si tu veux encore bénéficier des cours d'Aeshma, ne me déçois surtout pas.

La grande rétiaire regarda le médecin quitter la salle, les yeux écarquillés.

— Désolée, lui déclara Aeshma d'un air contrit.

 _—_ Je vais te pouponner comme un nouveau-né, annonça Atalante mi-contrariée, mi-moqueuse.

 _—_ Je regrette tellement de ne pas pouvoir assister à cela ! Tu lui donneras la tétée aussi ? résonna derrière Atalante une voix narquoise.

 _—_ Ah... Je vois pourquoi tu n'es même pas habillée, ni débarbouillée, observa Aeshma à l'attention d'Atalante. Tu avais mieux à faire.

Atalante rougit.

— J'aime les corps qui fleurent bon la propreté, Aeshma, répliqua Astarté goguenarde. Je ne suis pas comme toi, avide d'odeurs animales, de sueur et de poussière. Tu aimes les bêtes : chacun ses goûts.

Aeshma s'assombrit

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler de ce que tu connais pas, dit-elle contrariée.

 _—_ Mmm, tes mœurs se seraient-elles adoucies, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Astar, s'il te plaît... la mit en garde Atalante.

 _—_ Protectrice, Atalante ?

 _—_ Aeshma est une tarée, si tu l'énerves, elle va te sauter dessus, répliqua sèchement Atalante. Je me prendrais cinq coups de flagellum par point rompu, tout ça parce que ça t'amuse de la provoquer.

 _—_ Cette histoire de naufrage m'intrigue, commença Astarté d'un ton léger. Alors...

La grande Dace se retrouva collée à un mur sans savoir ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

— Tu la fermes, maintenant, lui cracha Atalante à deux doigts de son visage. Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée, Astarté, mais si c'est à mes dépends et à ceux d'Aeshma, c'est non.

 _—_ D'accord, Ata. Je plaisantais simplement. Tu sais que je ne m'implique jamais dans des bagarres et que je n'aime pas ça, plaida Astarté.

 _—_ Eh bien, continue comme ça ! lui dit durement Atalante.

Elle la relâcha. Astarté se passa la main en grimaçant sur le cou.

— On risque plus à revoir ses camarades qu'à affronter une fille sur le sable.

 _—_ Astar... maugréa Atalante.

 _—_ Laisse, Ata, intervint Aeshma. Elle te cherche. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever.

Astarté s'approcha en même temps que la grande rétiaire.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle amicalement.

 _—_ Ouais, acquiesça Aeshma.

Les deux gladiatrices relevèrent Aeshma en position assise.

— Vous voyez, c'est ça qui m'a manqué à Capoue, déclara Astarté, mi-amère, mi-amusée.

 _—_ Quoi ? De t'occuper de moi ? grommela Aeshma en souriant. Ou de te faire remettre à ta place par Atalante ?

 _—_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, rit Astarté de bon cœur.

 _—_ Alors quoi ?

 _—_ Un truc qui n'existe pas à Capoue, dit pensivement la Dace, et ses yeux dorés se tintèrent de tristesse.

Aeshma et Atalante ne la questionnèrent pas plus en avant. Astarté allait parler.

— Savoir que rien ne change jamais.

 _—_ Tout change tout le temps, répliqua Aeshma.

 _—_ Non, dans la familia on peut se mettre sur la gueule, ça ne change rien.

 _—_ Je t'assure que quand un mec ou une fille m'énerve et que je leur écrase mon poing sur la gueule, ça change carrément, affirma Aeshma.

 _—_ Astarté ne parlait pas de cela, Aeshma.

 _—_ Ah... de quoi alors ?

 _—_ De toi, de vous deux par exemple, expliqua Astarté.

 _—_ Quoi, nous deux ? demanda Aeshma sans comprendre.

 _—_ Tu te rappelles quand nous sommes rentrées de Myra, quand je t'ai parlé de Zalmoxis ?

 _—_ Ouais, répondit Aeshma nettement moins à l'aise.

 _—_ Du dernier combat qui nous a opposées ?

 _—_ À Patara ?

 _—_ Mmm, confirma Astarté.

 _—_ Ouais, je me souviens.

Astarté leva les yeux sur Atalante. La grande rétiaire se troubla. Astarté n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si elle se souvenait pour comprendre ce que la Dace aux larges épaules voulait leur expliquer, pourquoi elle les regrettait tant. Atalante avait sa réponse. Marcia seule n'avait pas manqué à Astarté. La séductrice sans état d'âme, la fille qui trimbalait son assurance avec souplesse et élégance sur le sable comme en dehors de celui‑ci, avait souffert de la solitude à Capoue. La présence de Lucanus n'avait pas adouci sa peine, elle avait peut‑être même contribué à l'accentuer, à la rendre plus mordante.

La grande rétiaire esquissa un mouvement, Astarté secoua brièvement la tête, brisant son élan.

— Avant, après, rien n'avait changé, Aesh. Ni toi ni moi. C'est comme pour vous deux. Vous vous affrontez comme des sauvages, comme à Pompéi. Vous pissez le sang, vous n'êtes plus capables de marcher. Aeshma te fait des crasses, Atalante, tu es furieuse, tu le lui fais comprendre, vous vous bagarrez, parfois méchamment et... vous êtes toujours là. Vous étiez toujours là. Vous, Piscès, Ajax, Germanus, Sabina, les autres. Marcia. Vous êtes toujours là, répéta Astarté. Vous étiez toujours là. Il n'y avait que la mort qui pouvait... Mais vous êtes toujours là.

La jeune Dace expira bruyamment.

— Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais jamais réalisé.

Elle se redressa soudain et tendit un bras, d'abord à Atalante, ensuite à Aeshma. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices acceptèrent le salut. Atalante avec émotion, Aeshma un peu troublée par l'aspect dramatique de cette entrevue dont elle avait du mal à comprendre les raisons.

— Vous êtes ma vraie familia, déclara fermement Astarté. Téos a voulu me chasser, me jeter, mais il ne peut pas contrôler mes pensées et mon cœur. C'est un salaud et je le hais. Mais ma place est parmi vous. Vous êtes ma familia. À jamais. Il y a des cons dedans, des gens que je méprise, mais c'est toujours comme ça. Dans toutes les familia. De toute façon, ils crèvent vite ou je fais en sorte qu'ils me laissent en paix. Mais les autres...

Des appels retentirent dans les couloirs.

— Je dois y aller, déclara la Dace abruptement. On se reverra.

Elle les regarda une dernière fois, hésita, grimaça un sourire, baissa la tête, comme si elle cherchait ses mots ou une attitude adéquate.

— Tu m'as manqué, Atalante, murmura-t-elle soudain sans oser relever la tête.

Elle tourna alors les talons et sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices se retrouvèrent seules. Les aides d'Atticus étaient sortis depuis longtemps, les esclaves chargés de nettoyer l'infirmerie aussi. Aeshma avait l'impression de se retrouver comme avec la domina au milieu de l'océan. Isolée avec la grande rétiaire, entourée d'un monde hostile qui, tant que la jeune Parthe restait unie avec sa camarade, ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, jamais lui faire de mal. Atalante s'assit à côté d'elle. L'apparition d'Astarté, ses plaisanteries, puis ses déclarations à l'emporte-pièce résonnaient dans leurs têtes.

— Euh, Ata... qu'est-ce que... hésita Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a voulu dire, Aesh. Astarté n'est pas le genre à parler par énigme.

 _—_ Mmm... D'accord, mais, euh... la fin ?

Les épaules d'Atalante se voûtèrent légèrement, elle déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise, et sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.

— C'était quoi, Ata ? Une déclaration ?

Atalante haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, Aeshma, je ne sais pas. Astarté n'a jamais...

Aeshma lui donna un coup d'épaule.

— Ata...

 _—_ Ne te fous pas de moi, Aesh, se renfrogna Atalante.

 _—_ Ouais, je ne voudrais pas briser...

Atalante lui posa la main sur la bouche.

— Ne plaisante pas, lui dit durement Atalante. Ne te montre pas grossière et vulgaire. Pas avec moi et pas maintenant.

 _—_ J'aime bien Astarté, Ata, se défendit doucement Aeshma.

 _—_ Je sais.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais...

 _—_ Je sais, Aesh. J'espère seulement qu'elle...

 _—_ Astarté a toujours été prudente et réfléchie, tenta de la rassurer Aeshma qui savait très bien ce que redoutait sa camarade.

 _—_ Parce que tu trouves qu'elle vient de se montrer prudente et réfléchie ?

 _—_ Non, répondit Aeshma.

La Dace avait craché sa haine envers Téos. Elle ne s'était pas limitée à quelques paroles, tout son être avait exprimé son aversion et son profond ressentiment, et un rictus lui avait laidement déformé le visage. Quant à son improbable déclaration à Atalante...

— On n'y peut rien, Ata. Elle a beau se sentir appartenir à notre familia, elle ne vit plus avec nous. On ne peut pas...

Aeshma se tut et serra les mâchoires. La main d'Atalante vint se poser sur son genou. Astarté avait raison. La Dace aux yeux dorés avait dû être vendue et arrachée à sa familia pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se cacher derrière ce mot. Tu parles d'une famille ! On s'y étripait, on s'y détestait et on s'y jalousait. On pensait à la gloire, à la victoire, on se mentait éhontément sur l'avenir. Les yeux d'Aeshma glissèrent sur la main d'Atalante. Sa main calleuse. Pourtant douce. Chaude et affectueuse. Elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à accepter tout cela. À s'avouer tout cela. Atalante resserra ses doigts sur son genou et s'appuya un peu plus sur elle.

— Tu aurais réagi comme elle, Aesh. J'ai toujours pensé que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup elle et toi. Que vous ressentiez certaines choses de la même manière. Elle a seulement mis plus de temps. Elle a moins souffert que toi et elle n'a pas passé un mois sur un lembos.

Aeshma leva les yeux sur Atalante.

— Je t'ai toujours aimée comme tu étais, lui assura Atalante.

 _—_ Génial... maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas la seule.

 _—_ Encore plus génial.

 _—_ Tu es de mauvaise foi, rit Atalante.

 _—_ Ouais, j'avoue, reconnu Aeshma. Mais c'est juste que...

 _—_ L'important, c'est maintenant, Aesh. Le reste...

 _—_ Mmm, approuva la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ On devrait peut-être y aller ?

 _—_ Mouais.

 _—_ Tu pourras marcher ?

 _—_ J'ai bien pu me battre.

 _—_ Aeshma l'invincible ! plaisanta Atalante avec emphase.

 _—_ J'aimerais bien.

 _—_ Et si on gagnait tous nos combats ? proposa Atalante

 _—_ Tous ?

 _—_ Oui. Tous, sans exception, acquiesça la grande rétiaire avec ferveur.

 _—_ Et si on se retrouve appairées ?

 _—_ On gagnera ensemble, dit légèrement Atalante.

 _—_ D'accord, accepta Aeshma sobrement.

 _—_ Marché conclu ?

 _—_ Et si l'une de nous deux perd ? voulut encore savoir Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle fera tout ce que l'autre veut pendant une semaine.

 _—_ Tu déconnes ?

 _—_ Non. Tu recules ?

 _—_ Certainement pas !

Atalante lui fit face et elles conclurent leur marché en se prenant l'avant-bras.

Invincibles.

Imbattables.

Redoutables.

Aeshma pensa à Gaïa. Son bras ne faillirait pas. Tout comme la domina le lui avait souhaité en lui faisant ses adieux sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , il lui apporterait la victoire.

— Aesh, lui dit Atalante en lui donnant le bras. Ce marché...

 _—_ … on ne sera pas les seules à vouloir l'honorer, continua Aeshma pour elle. J'obligerai Marcia à l'honorer, j'encouragerai les autres à tenter de le faire.

 _—_ Obliger Marcia ? demanda Atalante avec une moue dubitative. Tu crois que tu as choisi le bon verbe ?

 _—_ Tu m'aideras à la convaincre.

 _—_ Pas besoin, Aesh, il nous suffira seulement de lui dire que nous l'avons conclu entre nous et de la mettre implicitement au défi de nous imiter.

 _—_ Mmm, sourit Aeshma.

Elle se laissa glisser prudemment de la table, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Atalante pour soulager son côté droit et les deux gladiatrices se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie. Leur ludus se trouvait à quelques pas de l'amphithéâtre et Tidutanus avait certainement laissé un garde ou deux pour les raccompagner.

.

La suite des jeux leur promettait la gloire. Une gloire partagée. Entre elles, mais aussi avec Marcia, les garçons et les filles du ludus, et avec un peu de chance, avec Astarté. La Dace aux yeux dorés ne serait jamais une juliana à leurs yeux.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **La Meta Sudans :**

Fontaine monumentale (le cône sur lequel l'eau s'écoulait, mesurait 9 mètres de hauteur et cinq mètres de diamètre) qui se dressait près du Colisée. Elle était constituée d'un cône et d'un large bassin circulaire (16 mètres) orné de statues en bronze. L'eau jaillissait de l'extrémité du cône pour s'écouler le long de celui-ci jusque dans le bassin.

Sa forme exacte est incertaine. Elle apparait au revers de pièces romaines frappées durant le règne de Titus, mais les gravures ne donnent qu'une image schématique du monument.

Probablement construite à la même époque que le Colisée, la fontaine est restée en fonction jusqu'en 537, date à laquelle les Ostrogoths qui assiégeaient la ville, avait coupé et détruit l'aqueduc qui l'alimentait en eau.

Pour s'en faire une idée au temps de sa splendeur (avec toute la marge d'erreur et d'invention qu'impliquent une reconstitution) : _Les voyages d'Alix_ , Rome 1, J.P. Martin, G. Chaillet. ed. Oryx.

.

 **Distance Ancyre- Césarée du Pont :** Deux cent milles = environ 300 kilomètres.

.

.

.


	22. In memoriam R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXII**

* * *

.

.

.

Le principal accéléra le pas. Il aurait dû savoir. Prévoir.

Il savait et il avait prévu. En vain.

Un voyage sans histoire qui finissait en fuite éperdue.

Il glissa dans une flasque nauséabonde, se rattrapa à un mur. Étouffa un hurlement de douleur. Il ne devait pour l'instant sa survie qu'à sa parfaite connaissance de la ville, à la rapidité de ses réflexes, à l'apparition de fêtards et à la chance. Les assassins avaient reculé, il avait pu fuir. Mais ils le retrouveraient. Ils savaient où il se rendait. Il devait se montrer le plus rapide. Ne pas se faire rattraper ni se faire barrer la route.

.

Le questeur l'avait envoyé avec des ordres précis. Il lui avait octroyé une escorte et dix mules. Il attendait l'occasion de se rendre à Patara depuis plus d'un an. Il avait promis à l'affranchi de Julia Metella Valeria de se présenter à la jeune femme dès que le questeur l'enverrait en mission de ravitaillement dans la capitale de la province de Lycie-Pamphylie. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Nouvellement assigné au service du questeur, Lucius Caper avait d'abord dû gagner sa confiance, faire preuve de ses compétences. Il n'avait pas bénéficié comme il l'avait espéré, de la liberté et de l'indépendance dont il jouissait auprès du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Il n'avait même pas pu honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Marcia de venir la voir. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre à Sidé. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Il se sentait coupable. Impuissant. Il l'avait abandonnée.

Il n'avait pas pu non plus se rendre à Patara. Il avait été là où le questeur lui avait demandé de se rendre. Le principal avait suggéré à son supérieur de se fournir à Patara, mais celui-ci ne connaissait pas la ville, il préféra se ravitailler en Cappadoce, en Mésopotamie, en Assyrie ou en Arménie. En Cilicie, plutôt qu'en Lycie-Pamphylie. Caper avait obéi aux ordres, mais il entamé une correspondance d'affaires avec Julia Metella Valeria et son mari Quintus Valerius. Obtenu des garanties et des prix avantageux. Contacté d'autres commerçants, et enfin, si bien intéressé le questeur avec les offres qu'il avait habilement négociées à Patara et dans sa région que celui-ci avait fini par l'y envoyer.

Le principal ne s'y rendrait pas uniquement pour le seul bénéfice de la légion Fulminata. La visite d'Andratus l'avait intrigué. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui aurait pu conduire à une mort programmée de Kaeso Valens. Il avait discrètement enquêté. Il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Mais un soir, par hasard, il avait entendu un légionnaire parler de l'assassinat d'un courrier et de son escorte deux ans auparavant. Un meurtre inexpliqué. Tout comme celui de Valens. Commis peu de temps avant celui du tribun. Caper connaissait l'un des courriers couramment employé pour transporter les rapports de la légion à Rome. Il appris ainsi que les tablettes qui lui étaient remises étaient destinées au Sénat.

— Toutes ? voulut s'assurer Caper.

 _—_ Oui.

Mais le courrier avait soudain froncé les sourcils.

— En fait, maintenant que tu en parles, avait-il repris. Il fut un temps où le légat me remettait une tablette que je devais spécifiquement remettre en main propre à l'Empereur Vespasien.

 _—_ Ah bon ? s'était étonné Caper s'efforçant de cacher au mieux son intérêt.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas pour l'autre courrier, nous sommes deux à nous relayer, précisa le légionnaire. Donc, je ne sais pas s'il transportait lui aussi une tablette pour l'Empereur, mais moi, pendant un temps, je l'ai fait.

 _—_ Plus maintenant ?

 _—_ Non, j'ai transporté la dernière deux ans avant la mort de Vespasien. Peut-être que Gnaeus en transportait une quand il est mort, je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Et tu as toujours été chargé de remettre une tablette à l'Empereur ?

 _—_ Non, pas toujours. Avant comme maintenant, les tablettes étaient seulement destinées au sénat.

 _—_ Tu te souviens de quand était la première fois ?

 _—_ Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant, Lucius ? demanda le courrier, soudain devenu suspicieux.

Caper avait hésité. Pouvait-il se confier à son camarade ?

— J'aimais Kaeso Atilius Valens.

 _—_ Mmm…

 _—_ Je me sens responsable de sa fille.

 _—_ La petite Marcia ?

 _—_ Elle n'est plus si petite que ça, maintenant.

 _—_ Elle s'est mariée ? On ne l'a jamais revue après la mort du tribun. Je l'aimais bien, elle était amusante et très jolie. Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ?

 _—_ Elle a rejoint des parents, avait menti Caper.

 _—_ Et… tu veux savoir pour son père. Mais quel rapport avec les courriers ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas s'il y en a un. Tu ne te souviens pas alors à quelle époque tu as commencé à porter une tablette pour l'Empereur ?

Le courrier avait respecté Kaeso Valens, il aimait sa fille qui égayait parfois de sa présence la vie si morne et si ennuyeuse qu'on menait le plus souvent au camp de Mélitène. Il avait réfléchi un instant.

— Si, c'était justement l'année où le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens a été envoyé en garnison à Patara.

 _—_ Tu es sûr ?

 _—_ Oui, parce que c'est lui qui m'avait personnellement remis la première tablette en présence du légat. Ensuite, les autres m'ont été données par le légat en même temps que celles destinées au Sénat. Valens était un homme bien. Gnaeus aussi.

 _—_ Gnaeus ?

 _—_ Gnaeus Menelius Lentulus, le courrier assassiné, c'était un bon camarade. Ce qui m'a toujours paru bizarre, c'est que l'un des hommes de son escorte n'ait pas été retrouvé. Ni mort ni vif.

 _—_ Il était peut-être complice de son assassinat.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Gnaeus ne transportait rien de précieux, les messages des tablettes n'ont aucun caractère secret, elles ne contiennent que les comptes et des rapports d'effectifs. Et puis, Gnaeus était un gars facile et discret, tous les courriers le sont, cela fait partie du métier.

 _—_ Et la tablette de l'Empereur ? Que contenait-elle ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

.

* * *

.

— Dominus, Lucius Cornelius Caper va venir en ville.

— Mmm...

— Lucius Cornelius Caper, l'ancien cornicularius de Kaeso Valens, l'ami de Marcia Atilia.

— Cette effroyable peste, se contenta de répondre Aulus Flavius. Une traînée déclassée. Je me demande quelle sommes de mensonges elle a pu déverser sur mon compte à Julia Metella.

Le ton était empreint de mépris et de contrariété. Le visiteur se garda d'en prendre ombrage. La fille n'avait aucune importance, elle ne s'apparentait qu'à un caprice, un moyen de souiller la mémoire de Kaeso Valens. Objectif atteint sans aucun doute :

— Ce n'est pas vraiment d'elle dont vous devriez vous soucier.

 _—_ Tu penses donc que je devrais me soucier de ce petit sous-officier ? demanda distraitement le procurateur.

Il s'intéressait au corps d'une jeune esclave qu'il avait récemment acquise. Elle se tenait nue devant lui, les yeux baissés. Il passa un doigt le long de ses flancs, descendit jusqu'à l'aine, traça la ligne du bout de son ongle. Laissant une traînée rouge derrière lui. La jeune esclave serrait les dents, s'efforçant de ne pas réagir. De ne pas déplaire au maître qu'on disait cruel, ou généreux si on avait l'heur de lui plaire.

— Oui, dominus, acquiesça Claudius Numicius Silus.

 _—_ Je croyais qu'il ne représentait aucun danger, répondit, sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, Aulus Flavius d'une voix morne.

 _—_ Il manœuvre depuis des mois pour venir à Patara se ravitailler.

 _—_ Et ? interrogea le procurateur d'un ton désagréable qui exprimait son vif ennui. Rien ne me paraît étrange là-dedans, Silus.

Silus regarda avec intérêt le doigt du procurateur s'introduire entre les jambes de la jeune esclave, puis sa main toute entière. La fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le procurateur lui pinça vicieusement un téton de sa main libre.

— Si tu cries encore, je te donnerai bien d'autres raisons de crier, tu as compris ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus, murmura la jeune fille.

 _—_ Écarte les jambes.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. La main du procurateur abandonna le téton et retomba sur sa cuisse. La main entre les jambes dut exercer une pression car l'esclave grimaça et se souleva légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

— Silus ? le relança le procurateur.

 _—_ Il a entretenu une nombreuse correspondance avec les commerçants de la ville, particulièrement avec les époux Valerius.

Le procurateur leva enfin son regard sur le chef de sa garde.

— Le ravitaillement est un prétexte, dominus.

 _—_ Quand vient-il ?

 _—_ Dans un mois, tout au moins. Mélitène est loin.

 _—_ Je serai parti pour Rome. Titus m'a expressément invité aux jeux d'inauguration du nouvel amphithéâtre. Je me garderai bien d'ignorer une telle demande et un tel honneur.

 _—_ Caper a posé beaucoup de questions à Mélitène. Et il compte un courrier parmi ses amis.

 _—_ Tue-le. Il ne doit sous aucun prétexte rencontrer Julia Metella.

 _—_ Et elle ?

 _—_ Surveille-la.

 _—_ Je ne viendrais pas avec vous à Rome ?

 _—_ Non, je veux que tu restes ici à veiller sur mes intérêts.

 _—_ Vous rencontrerez Téos à Rome ?

 _—_ Il y sera, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le rencontrer.

 _—_ Vous devriez gentiment lui suggérer de se débarrasser de ceux qu'il avait envoyés en mission.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous tenez Téos, dominus. Il ne vous trahira jamais, mais ses sous-fifres ? L'échec subi à la villa des Valerius m'a toujours paru suspect. Ces deux gladiatrices survivantes, les Valerius sains et saufs…

 _—_ Téos m'a assuré que…

 _—_ Téos n'était pas avec elles, dominus.

 _—_ Elles auraient menti ? Et leur camarade ?

 _—_ Qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? N'oubliez pas que l'une d'entre elles avait passé dix jours à la villa de Julia Metella Valeria.

 _—_ La thrace ?

 _—_ Oui.

Aulus se souvenait très bien de la petite gladiatrice. De sa fierté. De la fierté qu'il avait eu le désir furieux de rabattre. La jouissance qu'il avait espéré retirer de sa soumission, de ses gémissements. Rien que d'y penser… La conversation commençait à lui paraître fort longue, il avait hâte de profiter de sa nouvelle acquisition. La jeune esclave gémit. Fort hâte. Vraiment.

— Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que l'une des gladiatrices avait été vendue ?

 _—_ Celle qui a quitté sa familia appartient au ludus de Capoue, les autres font toujours partie de sa familia.

 _—_ Je m'en occuperai. Occupe-toi de Caper et laisse-moi maintenant.

 _—_ Bien, dominus, salua Silus avec un rictus moqueur.

Il jeta un regard à la petite esclave. À la boîte qui se trouvait sur une table proche et qu'il savait contenir de graisse de marmotte. Il espérait que la nouvelle acquisition du procurateur aurait de la résistance. En fermant la porte, il entendit déjà, les gémissements de la fille et les grognements du procurateur. On ne le reverrait pas avant le lendemain matin, tout comme la fille. Si elle survivait à sa nuit.

.

* * *

.

Des coups sourds et répétés. Insistants. Le portier à moitié endormi bondit de sa couche. Qui osait ? En plein milieu de la nuit.

— Qui va là ?!

 _—_ Par les Dieux, ouvrez ! répondit une voix pressante de l'autre côté du battant.

Un homme. Le portier ricana. Comme s'il allait ouvrir à un inconnu une fois la porte barrée. Les coups redoublèrent.

— Par pitié, ouvrez. Au nom de Julia Metella !

 _—_ Comment oses-tu invoquer le nom de la domina, chien !

Alertés par le bruit, des esclaves apparurent.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le portier n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. De nouveaux coups résonnèrent.

— Pour l'amour de votre domina !

 _—_ Qui es-tu ? demanda l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

 _—_ Un ami… Dites-lui, Marcia Atilia...

La voix semblait faiblir. Une querelle éclata à l'intérieur de la villa. Une demi-douzaine de personnes se tenait maintenant dans l'atrium et s'opposait à la décision du portier.

— Ouvre ! dit une femme au portier. Marcia Atilia est une amie de la domina.

 _—_ N'importe quoi ! rétorqua le portier. Tout le monde sait ça !

 _—_ La domina ouvrirait, le menaça une esclave déjà âgée. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne à la porte en plein milieu de la nuit.

 _—_ Je suis le portier !

 _—_ Si tu n'ouvres pas, tu ne le seras plus demain.

 _—_ Ouvre ! répéta l'esclave d'un certain âge.

 _—_ Non ! refusa le portier.

Le ton monta.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? résonna soudain une voix ferme.

Le silence tomba instantanément. Tout le monde se retourna. La domina se tenait au milieu de l'atrium, la clarté ténue de la lune suffisait à éclairer sa tunique de lin blanc. Son visage restait dans l'ombre, mais personne n'avait besoin de le voir parce que sa voix seule suffisait à l'identifier. Le ton de sa voix. Son timbre.

De nouveaux coups. Un nouvel appel :

— Ouvrez ! Par tous les dieux, ouvrez !

La voix de Julia claqua.

— Ouvrez !

On se précipita. Et ce fut le chaos. Un homme, appuyé sur la porte à l'extérieur, bascula en avant. Il fut rattrapé par deux gens de la villa, mais l'un d'entre eux cria soudain et tomba à terre. Des ombres surgirent, suivies de râles, de cris.

— On nous attaque ! On nous attaque !

 _—_ Aux armes !

 _—_ On n'en a pas ! répondit une voix affolée.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Julia à s'armer d'un poignard en entendant le vacarme que faisaient ses gens au rez-de-chaussée ? Elle dormait sereinement dans les bras de Quintus, bercée par le souffle sonore de Gaïus qui reposait entre ses deux parents. Les cris l'avaient tirée de son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas pris le soin de ramasser une lampe. Elle avait pris le soin d'ouvrir un coffre. De s'armer. Prudente. Inconsciemment. L'attaque de Bois Vert. La mort de Valens. Les gladiatrices. Les leçons d'Aeshma. Les manigances mortelles d'Aulus Flavius. Quintus. Gaïus. Ses instincts protecteurs.

Elle bouscula ses gens. Sans égard. Franchit la porte. Dégaina le long poignard. Ignora les deux hommes à terre. Des ombres. Le poignard brilla. Siffla. Un cri de surprise.

— Achevez-le ! cria un homme. Vi… Rhaaa !

Il recula, porta la main à sa joue.

Les gens de la villa se bousculaient pour refluer à l'abri de l'atrium, pour refermer la porte.

— La domina ! cria soudain une femme. Elle est dehors !

Il eut un instant de flottement, un râle dans la rue.

— Chien ! cria Julia.

Sa voix suffit à galvaniser les couards.

— Sus aux brigands !

L'atrium s'était rempli de nouveaux arrivants. Tous se lancèrent en avant dans la rue. Il restait trois attaquants. Julia en avait tué un. Surpris par le déferlement soudain, les assassins perdirent tous leurs moyens.

Julia protégeait les deux hommes blessés et elle se trouvait engagée dans une passe d'armes avec l'un des brigands. L'homme en face d'elle esquissa un mouvement de recul quand il vit la foule franchir la porte de la villa. Profitant de sa distraction, le bras de Julia dessina une large courbe, l'homme hurla, la jeune femme vit un brigand attaquer sur sa droite, elle s'effaça à gauche, se retrouva aux cotés de l'homme dont elle venait d'entailler la figure, elle passa son poignard dans sa main gauche et poignarda l'homme à l'abdomen. Il se plia en deux. Des gens l'entourèrent.

— La domina est blessée !

La colère se déchaîna. Des armes improvisées apparurent comme par enchantement : des bâtons, des cuillères, des pots en fonte, des piques. Quand les gardes parurent enfin, il ne restait plus personne à défendre. Plus personne à tuer.

— Conduisez les morts et les blessés à l'intérieur, nettoyez tout, ordonna Julia. Vite, avant que quelqu'un ne survienne.

 _—_ Domina…

 _—_ Laissez, je n'ai rien, se débattit Julia avec exaspération. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on n'a pas ouvert à un homme que poursuivaient des assassins et qui demandait de l'aide.

 _—_ Je ne savais pas, domina, répondit le portier d'un ton penaud.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, lâcha Julia. Où est l'homme qui était poursuivi ? Amenez de la lumière.

 _—_ Julia ! Julia ! Où es-tu ?

Quintus. Le jurisconsulte s'était lui aussi levé. Gaïus dormait, il avait déposé l'enfant dans son berceau, puis s'était précipité au rez-de-chaussée. La voix de Julia, les cris, l'annonce que sa jeune femme était blessée. Un cauchemar.

— Je suis là, Quintus, fit Julia d'un ton paisible.

 _—_ Dieux, mais que se passe-t-il ?!

 _—_ Un homme a frappé à la porte, expliqua la jeune femme. Il était poursuivi, le portier a refusé de lui ouvrir. Une querelle a éclaté, j'ai fait ouvrir les portes et nous nous sommes retrouvés face à des assassins.

 _—_ Des assassins ?! Mais pourquoi cet homme est venu frapper chez nous ?

 _—_ Il a donné votre nom, domina, et celui de Marcia Atilia, annonça un homme qui avait été l'un des premiers à s'opposer à la décision du portier.

 _—_ Marcia ?! Alors, ces lumières ?! s'impatienta Julia.

On apporta des lampes. Des exclamations consternées et horrifiées jaillirent. Quintus se précipita sur sa femme, la figure blême.

— Julia, par tous les dieux, tu es blessée, tu saignes.

 _—_ Ce n'est rien.

 _—_ Domina, souffla Andratus qui venait d'arriver.

 _—_ Vous allez me laisser ! fulmina Julia. Je veux voir l'homme ! Le premier qui m'approche ou m'empêche de lui parler, je le fais garrotter.

Quintus se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Le ton de Julia indiquait qu'elle ne souffrirait aucune contrariété, qu'elle ne mettrait peut-être pas sa menace à exécution, mais qu'elle se débarrasserait sans l'ombre d'un regret de quiconque circonviendrait à ses ordres. Quintus lui-même ne se risquerait pas à se dresser contre elle. Julia l'aimait, mais il savait qu'il y avait certaines limites à ne pas outrepasser avec elle. Un nœud douloureux se forma au creux de son ventre. L'aspect de Julia. Elle portait une courte estafilade sur la joue gauche. Courte, mais qui saignait abondamment. Une autre beaucoup plus longue allait d'une clavicule à l'autre et lui avait déchiré le haut de sa tunique. Les deux blessures impressionnaient, mais ce qui inquiétait plus sérieusement Quintus, c'était la tache brune qui s'élargissait au-dessus du sein gauche de la jeune femme.

Julia s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme qui avait été allongé sur une couverture. Elle le reconnut aussitôt.

— Lucius Caper, souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

 _—_ Julia…

 _—_ Qui… ? Pourquoi… ? Caper ?

Elle se retourna et lança par-dessus son épaule :

— Vous êtes allés chercher un médecin ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

Julia examina le principal. Sa respiration sifflante, le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

— On va vous transporter sur un lit.

 _—_ Non, Julia. Juste… vous pourriez me soutenir ? Ça me soulagera.

On voulut l'aider, mais Julia repoussa tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf Quintus et Andratus. L'intendant chassa tous ceux qui n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Quintus s'agenouilla devant Lucius Caper. Le principal lui adressa un signe de tête. Il appréciait le jurisconsulte pour sa probité, son honnêteté et sa gentillesse. Il avait approuvé le choix de Marcia de faire de lui son tuteur. Il regrettait que l'affaire ne se fût pas conclue. Quintus était un homme bon, Julia Metella aimait Marcia. Ils l'auraient protégée, aimée. Marcia aurait été heureuse avec eux. Qu'était devenue la jeune fille rieuse et fougueuse ? Une gladiatrice. Dieux ! Tout cela à cause de ce chien de procurateur.

— Domina, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le meurtre de Kaeso Valens ?

Julia se pinça les lèvres. Elle regarda Andratus qui se tenait devant elle. Quintus. Elle soupira.

— Il a été assassiné.

 _—_ Vous savez par qui, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

Quintus regarda Julia. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé de cela ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché cette information ? Et comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que la légion et les autorités ignoraient.

— Comment ?

 _—_ Je le sais, c'est tout.

 _—_ Qui l'a fait assassiner ?

 _—_ Tu ne le sais pas ?

 _—_ Non.

Julia hésita une demi-seconde.

— Le procurateur Aulus Flavius.

Caper, Quintus et Andratus accusèrent le coup.

— Vous savez pourquoi ? reprit le principal

 _—_ Non, c'est pourquoi je voulais te rencontrer.

 _—_ Kaeso Valens envoyait des rapports à Vespasien. Un courrier a été assassiné peu avant la mort de Valens. Des tablettes ont disparu. Un homme de son escorte aussi.

Une quinte de toux interrompit le légionnaire. Il cracha du sang. Julia resserra ses bras contre lui.

— Un médecin va arriver, lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Tu parleras ensuite.

 _—_ Non, refusa Caper. Je suis soldat. Je sais que je suis condamné.

 _—_ Qui t'en voulait, Caper ?

 _—_ Lui, peut-être. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Je croyais que je l'avais été, mais si Aulus Flavius tire les ficelles de tout cela... Julia, il a des espions partout. Vous… vous devez faire attention.

 _—_ De quoi parlaient les rapports de Valens ?

 _—_ Du procurateur. Si c'est lui qui l'a tué, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Valens détestait le procurateur, il l'accusait de corruption et d'abus. De meurtres et d'injustices. Je n'étais pas avec lui à cette époque, mais m'a raconté la campagne de Judée. Il méprisait profondément Aulus Flavius. Il disait qu'il déshonorait l'Empire et la légion, qu'il était indigne de la confiance que lui accordaient Vespasien et Titus. Kaeso Valens envoyait certainement des rapports qui dénonçaient les exactions du procurateur en Lycie. Ils devaient être suffisamment détaillés pour décider Aulus Flavius à faire taire Valens. On ne trouve pas beaucoup d'hommes honnêtes. Il n'a pas été remplacé.

 _—_ Valens était un homme bien, il aurait dû finir légat.

 _—_ Oui… Julia, Marcia… Elle… Elle est devenue….

 _—_ Je sais, Caper, je l'ai revue.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ L'année dernière.

 _—_ Comment va-t-elle ?

 _—_ Des gens veillent sur elle.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Des gladiatrices. Je les connais, ce sont des femmes, euh...

Comment expliquer à un Romain que des esclaves condamnés à l'infamie par les lois et la morale étaient dignes de confiance. Que les gladiatrices étaient des femmes honnêtes et honorables ?

Caper se souciait peu d'explication, il ne releva pas l'énormité de la déclaration de Julia, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'inquiétant. La mort le tirait par la manche et seul lui importait de savoir que Marcia allait bien.

 _—_ Elle était comment ?

Que lui répondre, que dire à un homme à l'agonie qui s'inquiétait d'une jeune fille qu'il considérait pratiquement comme sa fille ? Caper devina ses réticences.

— Elle est devenue dure ? Elle est triste ? Elle a changé ?

 _—_ Dure, oui. Triste ? Non, pas vraiment.

 _—_ C'est…

 _—_ Toujours elle, Caper. Elle n'a pas changé, elle s'est simplement endurcie pour survivre.

 _—_ Domina, quand… vous… elle… s'il vous plaît...

 _—_ Quand elle aura honoré son contrat d'auctorata, je ferai ce qu'elle attendait de moi il y a deux ans. Et si elle y consent, je l'adopterai, intervint Quintus.

Caper leva un regard reconnaissant sur le jurisconsulte. Le cœur de Julia cogna un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

— Merci… Je… Vous savez… Marcia… J'aurais tant… Je ne savais pas…

 _—_ Tu n'as rien rien à te reprocher, Caper. Marcia t'a demandé conseil, elle t'a fait confiance, elle t'aime beaucoup.

 _—_ Elle est si… Je regrette tant...

Le cornicularius ferma les yeux un instant. Julia le sentait faiblir.

— Je n'ai rien, dit-il faiblement.

La scène était pathétique. Caper rouvrit les yeux, ses mains montèrent sur sa poitrine. Fébrilement, il chercha à les passer sous sa tunique.

— Mon collier, donnez-le-lui…

Caper tira sur le lien de cuir qu'il portait autour du cou. Julia l'aida à dégager le médaillon qui y était accroché. Une pièce de monnaie enserrée dans un cercle d'argent. La lumière chiche des lampes à huile ne lui permit pas vraiment de distinguer ce qui y était gravé. Un portrait comme c'est toujours le cas et, sur l'envers, un temple et des inscriptions.

— Je… c'est… Dites-lui, domina.

L'homme s'accrochait à elle, il dispensait ses dernières forces à léguer un message d'amour à la jeune fille qui avait ensoleillé ses journées quand il les passait avec elle.

— Je lui dirais, Caper, je te le promets.

 _—_ Mer...

Il ne finit pas son mot, une quinte de toux le prit et le sang lui envahit la bouche. Julia le releva le plus qu'elle put.

— Vengez-la, dit-il soudain dans un dernier sursaut.

Il s'affaissa ensuite dans les bras de Julia, incapable de se battre encore. Le médecin arriva. Il était trop tard. Les poumons étaient atteints en deux endroits. Le praticien n'eût rien pu faire. Le principal ne mourut pas immédiatement, il agonisa quelques heures, mais il ne reprit pas conscience. Il finit par s'étouffer, les poumons remplis de sang. Julia refusa de le laisser. Quintus eut beau la morigéner, elle ne céda pas. Le jurisconsulte finit par s'énerver :

— Reste, Julia. J'expliquerai plus tard à Gaïus comment sa mère est morte, stupidement vidée de son sang parce qu'elle était trop bornée pour se soigner ou même penser qu'elle pourrait manquer à ceux qui l'aimaient. Son fils, sa sœur, ses amis, son mari, elle s'en fichait !

Julia avait pâli et laissé le médecin l'examiner, mais elle avait refusé de quitter le chevet du légionnaire. Sans qu'elle pût se l'expliquer, elle sentait que c'était important, qu'elle aurait manqué à son devoir si elle l'avait fait. Les estafilades étaient bénignes, la blessure au-dessus de la poitrine beaucoup moins. Un coup de poignard avait porté. Il avait heureusement ripé sur une côte et il s'était enfoncé au défaut de l'épaule. Julia n'aurait jamais dû soutenir le principal aussi longtemps.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma se renfrogna à l'abri de son casque. Elle s'était montrée nettement supérieure à son adversaire. Elle lui avait donné sa chance, ménagé des ouvertures, la fille n'en avait pas tout de suite profité, mais elle s'était rattrapée par la suite et leur combat n'avait pas démérité. La jeune Parthe n'appréciait pas se retrouver appairée à des gladiatrices trop en-deçà de sa valeur et elle en voulait à Téos et Herennius de lui avoir choisi une adversaire aussi faible, mais la fille avait combattu honorablement. Elle avait tenté de ne pas se déprécier aux yeux du public et d'offrir une réponse convenable à une meliora qu'elle savait ne pas mériter.

— Jugula !

Encore une. Aeshma avait plus égorgé en deux mois qu'en deux années complètes. L'Empereur avait offert le jugement au public. La sentence n'avait rien eu de surprenant. La jeune Parthe assura sa prise sur les cheveux de la thrace à genoux devant elle, leva sa sica et d'un geste brusque et précis, trancha la jugulaire de la jeune gladiatrice. Elle maintint fermement la tête de la condamnée contre le haut de sa cuisse, offrant au public le spectacle du sang qui jaillissait par saccades et pour les yeux les plus perçants, celui du rictus qui accompagnait son agonie.

Les jeux, après quelques semaines de clémence, de jugements indulgents et justes, avaient viré au bain de sang. Au massacre. Perdre entraînait de plus en plus souvent la mort. Les gladiateurs n'en combattaient qu'avec plus de sérieux. Les femmes se trouvaient relativement épargnées, mais alors qu'habituellement leur probabilité de mourir s'élevait à une chance contre vingt sinon plus, elle avait brutalement chuté à une contre dix. Il restait trente‑quatre jours de jeux, Aeshma sentait que la probabilité chuterait encore et finirait par rejoindre celle en usage chez les hommes.

La familia avait perdu beaucoup de monde. Tous les faibles avaient succombé, les médiocres. On se demandait parfois au sein des ludus s'il resterait assez de gladiateurs pour combattre jusqu'à la fin des jeux. Il en resterait. Les bestiaires ne faisaient pas les frais des exigences dispendieuses du public et beaucoup d'entre eux seraient capables, en cas de nécessité, de combattre comme gladiateur. Titus n'était pas assez fou non plus pour ne pas garder des combattants d'exception jusqu'à la fin. Le premier mois lui avait permis de dresser des listes de gladiateurs à ménager jusqu'à la clôture des jeux. Les meilleurs s'affronteraient lors des dernières semaines, jusque-là, ils disputeraient des combats faciles, tout comme Aeshma, Atalante, Sabina, mais aussi Ajax, Caïus qui avait agréablement surpris le laniste par ses performances, Euryale, Germanus, au sein de la familia, tout comme Astarté et Lucanus qui avaient été épargnés par leur laniste.

Ister, Marpessa, Galini, Enyo, les deux Reines des Amazones comme on appelait couramment Penthésilée et Lysippé, Ametystus, Aper, Pikridis, Hélios, Gallus et Ishtar, avaient tiré leur épingle du jeu. Rejoint les listes de gladiateurs à ménager. D'autres avaient miraculeusement survécu.

Velox était mort, tout comme Diodoros à qui Astarté avait prédit la fin depuis longtemps déjà. Silia n'exaspérerait plus Sabina de sa mièvrerie. La jeune Bastet, malgré les soins d'Atticus, n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures lors de la première chasse. Les morsures s'étaient infectées, la septicémie avait gagné et l'amputer ne l'avait pas sauvée.

La gloire et la générosité des primes empêchaient les gladiateurs de s'appesantir sur la perte de leurs camarades, sur la précarité de leur avenir. Les vainqueurs ne bénéficiaient pas seulement des ovations du public, ils bénéficiaient aussi de l'attention du Prince et des riches aristocrates. Les cadeaux pleuvaient sur les vainqueurs : argent, bijoux, vêtements d'étoffes fines, mets délicats, vins de prix, parfum de luxe. Les invitations privées se multipliaient.

Téos triait. Distribuait avec parcimonie. À bon escient. Des filles comme Marcia, Aeshma, Xantha ou Atalante se moquaient des cadeaux. Marpessa et Ishtar ne s'en souciaient pas plus, prenant exemple sur leur mentor qu'elles vénéraient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Il se montrait plus généreux avec Penthésilée, Lysippé, Sabina ou Celtine qui aimait briller.

Il avait perdu peu de filles et il choyait les gladiateurs dans leurs vices. Marcia bénéficiait d'une liberté quasi‑absolue et passait un quart de ses nuits à l'extérieur sans que Téos ne sut vraiment où elle dormait et avec qui. Celtine croulait sous les bijoux qui pour la plupart, avaient été offerts à d'autres gladiatrices. Sabina se drapait dans des étoffes de soie dignes d'une reine orientale, Ister se voyait proposer les plus belles femmes et courait les soirées mondaines.

La quasi-totalité des gladiateurs de la familia possédait à présent des tenues d'apparat qu'ils arboraient fièrement lors des pompas. Atalante, comme tous les rétiaires, y prêtait peu d'attention parce qu'elle ne portait ni casque ni bouclier, mais Aeshma et Xantha y furent sensibles. La petite thrace ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser son casque quand elle l'avait sous les yeux. Un casque ouvragé. Presque aussi beau que celui que portait Astarté. Un casque qu'elle aurait aimé porter avec son pugio. Le pugio que lui avait offert Gaïa Metella. Celui que la domina gardait pour elle. Pour le jour où la jeune Parthe, à qui il appartenait, viendrait le chercher.

Un jour qui n'arriverait jamais.

Aeshma n'avait pas rencontré la jeune femme depuis son arrivée à Rome. Marcia lui transmettait régulièrement ses salutations et Néria apportait à chaque fois qu'Atalante, Marcia ou Aeshma devaient combattre des plats de lentilles, du pain subcineritius, du fromage, des fruits frais qu'elles affectionnaient toutes les trois et de la posca. Jamais de vin, jamais de plats riches en miel ou en graisse. Gaïa Metella exprimait ainsi son attention discrète envers les trois gladiatrices.

.

Des cris accompagnèrent la sortie de piste de la petite thrace. Elle rentra dans les coulisses, rendit sa sica et sa parma à l'armurier et se dirigea sans parler et l'humeur sombre vers la pièce qui servait de vestiaires.

— Aeshma ? l'arrêta Herennius. Beau combat.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Pour qui la prenait-il ?

— Trop facile, je te l'accorde, concéda le doctor.

Il la regarda.

— Tu n'as pas retiré ton casque.

 _—_ Ah… fit la jeune Parthe en portant les mains aux attaches de celui-ci.

 _—_ Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

La gladiatrice se laissa faire. Le doctor défit les cordons et lui retira le casque. Son regard rencontra le visage fermé de la jeune femme.

— Je vais te retirer tes ocréas et ta manica aussi.

 _—_ Mmm... grogna Aeshma sans protester.

Il commença par la manica, puis mit un genou à terre pour lui retirer les ocréas. Aeshma fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par ces marques d'attention qu'elle ne méritait pas spécialement. Le doctor donna les pièces de son armure à un aide qui les emporta dès qu'il eût fini d'en libérer la jeune femme. Il se releva.

— Tu sais que de nombreuses invitations sont envoyées chaque jour au ludus ? dit-il lentement. Des invitations à des soirées.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Que Téos se garde le privilège de les accepter ou de les refuser ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Tu ne peux pas répondre plus poliment ? se fâcha le doctor.

 _—_ Euh... Oui, doctor.

Herennius soupira.

— Beaucoup de gladiateurs goûtent ce genre d'invitation, d'autant plus que Téos, quand il les accepte pour eux, en dicte les règles aux hôtes. D'ailleurs, l'Empereur délègue des gardes du prétoire à toutes ces soirées.

 _—_ Je sais, il protège ses biens tout autant que Téos protège ses gains. Il en a accepté une pour moi ? Tu sais que je m'en fiche. Ce sera la troisième, voilà tout.

 _—_ C'est une soirée un peu spéciale.

 _—_ Téos a accepté qu'on y fouette ses gladiateurs ? Qu'ils s'y entre-tuent et l'Empereur a donné son accord ?

 _—_ Non, vous êtes trop précieux pour cela.

 _—_ Bon, ben, je ne vois pas le problème. Il veut que j'y aille, j'y vais. Je m'en fous. C'était assez sympa les dernières fois, pas au point que je saute de joie à l'idée de me rendre à une nouvelle soirée, mais au moins, la bouffe était correcte et les divertissements de qualité. Quant au reste... On sait ce que réserve ce genre de soirée.

Des soirées d'aristocrates goûtant la débauche, des orgies en réalité. Mais de belles orgies, sans sauvageries. Des mets appréciables, du bon vin, des performances artistiques qu'Aeshma avait trouvées plaisantes à regarder. De l'ivresse et du sexe. Plus ou moins performant. De l'exhibitionnisme aussi. Rien de bien nouveau. La jeune Parthe se réservait pour le sable et les entraînements. Elle évitait les nuits agitées. Un peu de débauche n'avait pas spécialement été malvenue.

Quand Aeshma s'était parée pour se rendre aux deux soirées auxquelles elle avait été conviée, Atalante avait froncé les sourcils, contrariée. Marcia n'avait rien compris ou n'était pas là. La Parthe avait ignoré Atalante et son humeur chagrine, et elle avait profité de ce qu'elle avait pu au cours de ces soirées. Quand l'ivresse tenait les participants aux banquets et qu'on s'y abandonnait moins qu'eux, on pouvait les manœuvrer assez aisément et se détendre sans trop souffrir de désagréments. Plaisamment. Il suffisait seulement de fermer les yeux sur quelques regards déplaisants et quelques pratiques plus ou moins répugnantes et dégradantes. De les oublier très vite et de ne plus jamais y penser. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas y échapper, cela faisait partie du métier, du statut de gladiateur. Atalante, Marcia et quelques rares gladiateurs, trop laids ou trop sensibles comme l'était la grande rétiaire, étaient les seuls à ne pas être conviés à remplir cette part du contrat.

— Atalante t'accompagnera.

Aeshma leva un regard interloqué sur le doctor.

— Doctor…

 _—_ Elle a attiré l'attention d'un favori de l'Empereur. Téos a refusé plusieurs fois. Peut-être a-t-il été menacé. Quoi qu'il en soit, on viendra vous prendre ce soir. Ister et Ajax sont aussi de la partie.

 _—_ Merde ! Doctor ! protesta Aeshma avec véhémence. Atalante… elle… depuis l'histoire de Pergame, personne ne l'approche, et elle est capable de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de participer à l'une de ces soirées. Elle ne me parle plus pendant des jours quand j'y vais et ensuite, elle menace de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde.

 _—_ Elle t'aime trop, elle est trop sensible. Et puis…

 _—_ Et puis… ?

 _—_ Elle n'est pas si farouche que cela.

Aeshma ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Du moins, elle ne l'était pas quand Astarté était encore là.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle fera bien un effort.

 _—_ Doctor…

 _—_ Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Aeshma. Sois au moins heureuse de l'accompagner.

 _—_ Amuse-toi bien à lui apprendre la nouvelle, se renfrogna la Parthe.

 _—_ C'est toi qui le lui diras.

 _—_ Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! fulmina la petite thrace. Assume tes conneries, Herennius. Ce n'est pas moi qui apprendrai à Atalante qu'elle va servir ce soir la concupiscence d'aristocrates romains qu'elle hait. Débrouille-toi ! Je ne veux pas me faire dégueuler dessus.

 _—_ Aeshma…

 _—_ Accroche-moi à un palus, sors ton flagrum ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Merde !

Herennius la toisa. Aeshma, le regard noir, soutint son regard. Elle avait raison. Il lui donnait raison.

— Je suis désolé, Aeshma.

 _—_ Pas autant que moi ! rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.

 _—_ Retourne au ludus. Prends un bain. Demande à Saucia de s'occuper de toi. Dis-lui de s'occuper ensuite d'Atalante.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que…

 _—_ La ferme, Aeshma ! aboya le doctor. Fais ce que je te dis !

 _—_ Fais chier !

 _—_ Dégage !

 _—_ Ouais, je dégage !

Furieuse, la jeune gladiatrice traversa les couloirs sans voir personne. On se poussa sur son passage. Elle avait hurlé ses imprécations et la plupart de ceux qui la croisaient lui enviaient sa notoriété. Parler comme elle l'avait fait à son doctor méritait une punition exemplaire. Une main surgit, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira dans l'ombre d'un recoin. La réaction de la jeune Parthe fut immédiate, son poing partit. Il fut prestement contré.

— Aesh ! C'est moi.

 _—_ Astarté ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

 _—_ Je t'ai entendue gueuler comme un putois, contre Herennius qui plus est. Et te voilà libre ? Même pas punie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La grande Dace avait combattu après Aeshma. Elles s'étaient saluées amicalement en se croisant. Comme toujours. Sans trop d'effusion. Comme toujours. Astarté souffrait de la présence et de l'éloignement de ses camarades. Elle se sentait plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et les étreintes amicales et désespérées de Lucanus ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment.

Le secutor fantasmait sur Sabina. Il l'avait aperçue, son tourment s'était réveillé et le gladiateur rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits. Il n'avait pas repoussé Astarté. Il cherchait dans ses bras à retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Il pouvait parler d'elle avec la Dace. Soulager son désir, même s'il en retirait autant de peine et d'amertume que de plaisir brut et animal.

Astarté avait entendu les éclats de voix, reconnu les voix d'Aeshma et d'Herennius. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui avait mis sa camarade en colère et surtout pourquoi Herennius avait accepté qu'elle donnât libre-cours à celle-ci.

Aeshma chercha à se dégager. Astarté la plaqua contre le mur et se colla à elle. Leurs corps mêlèrent leurs sueurs et leurs odeurs. Celle du sang que les deux jeunes gladiatrices avaient fait couler, celle de leur effort, du sable chaud et de la poussière.

— Dis-moi, Aesh.

 _—_ Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça…

 _—_ Privilège d'Atalante ?

 _—_ Ta gueule !

 _—_ Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je veux savoir…

 _—_ Téos a promis Atalante pour une soirée.

Astarté se décolla immédiatement de la jeune Parthe.

— Quel genre de soirée ?

 _—_ Le genre à laquelle sont conviés les gladiateurs qui excitent la convoitise des spectateurs assez riches pour se les payer le temps d'une soirée.

 _—_ Téos ne ferait jamais ça. Il sait qu'Atalante...

 _—_ Ben, il l'a fait.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Ce soir.

 _—_ Chez le sénateur Marcus Flavius Sisenna ?

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas reçu de tablette.

 _—_ Tu y seras ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je vais aussi à cette soirée. Flavius Sisenna est de Capoue. Je le connais bien. Il aime les beaux objets.

 _—_ Merci de la comparaison !

 _—_ On est de beaux objets à ses yeux. Attends-moi ici.

 _—_ Hein, mais où tu vas ?

 _—_ Vérifier si vous allez vraiment au même endroit que moi.

 _—_ Astart...

Mais la grande Dace avait déjà disparu. Aeshma s'appuya contre le mur et jura entre ses dents sans discontinuer. Le retour d'Astarté la fit sursauter et elle se mordit la langue.

— Vous allez au même endroit que moi, déclara Astarté. Je vais le tuer.

 _—_ Qui, le sénateur ?

 _—_ Non, Téos.

 _—_ C'est devenu une manie chez toi.

 _—_ Je…

 _—_ Je sais, tu le détestes.

 _—_ Ouais… mais pour Atalante… je la connais et, je sais comment se passera la soirée.

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ Bah, comme d'habitude. Flavius aime bien regarder aussi. Mettre ses esclaves en scène, exciter ses invités avec des tableaux lestes.

 _—_ Ben, tu pourrais… Atalante et toi...

 _—_ Brillante idée, Aesh. Tu vois Atalante baiser devant tout le monde ? Avec moi, en plus ?

 _—_ Non. Tant pis, elle n'aura qu'à… Merde ! C'est une gladiatrice, elle pourrait prendre sur elle. Pourquoi est‑elle toujours si sensible ?

 _—_ Si seulement…

Astarté s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion. Aeshma se mordillait les lèvres et maudissait sa camarade trop sensible Téos trop avide Herennius trop lâche les Romains trop dépravés elle et le monde entier, trop stupides.

— Aeshma ? l'interrompit soudain Astarté dans ses sombres pensées.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ À Patara, il y a deux ans, pourquoi Gaïa Metella vous a louées toi et Atalante ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle avait des vues sur l'une d'entre vous ? Sur toi ? Pourquoi Atalante, alors ? Elle vous voulait toutes les deux ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi, alors ? Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué pourquoi elle vous avait emmenées chez elle.

 _—_ Un notable voulait s'amuser avec moi et Julia Metella Valeria a demandé à sa sœur de me soustraire à sa convoitise.

 _—_ Elle t'a louée pour te soustraire aux désirs d'un homme ?! s'exclama Astarté interloquée. Et Atalante ?

 _—_ Elle voulait éviter qu'elle paye à ma place.

 _—_ Elle est là, non ?

 _—_ Qui ? demanda Aeshma sur ses gardes.

 _—_ La domina qui t'avait louée, celle avec qui tu as passé un mois en mer, elle est présente ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire cela ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien, c'est quelqu'un de très en vue à Alexandrie, tout le gratin de l'Empire est présent. J'avais espéré que…

 _—_ Elle est là, confirma Aeshma.

 _—_ Demande-lui son aide.

 _—_ Hein ?!

 _—_ Elle peut aller à la soirée et réclamer Atalante pour elle.

 _—_ C'est débile !

 _—_ Je croyais que tu aimais Atalante ? Que Gaïa Metella t'aimait ?

 _—_ Oui, ne s'en cacha pas Aeshma. Mais… Je ne peux pas...

 _—_ Fais ce que tu veux, Aeshma. Je croyais que tu valais plus que cela. À ce soir. On va bien s'amuser, conclut acidement Astarté.

 _—_ Mais merde, Astarté ! Je ne peux pas sortir du ludus et je ne sais même pas si je verrai Marcia avant ce soir !

La grande Dace ne répondit pas et se fondit dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans les coulisses du grand amphithéâtre.

.

* * *

.

La soirée s'apparentait à un véritable cauchemar et Aeshma se demandait si elle n'en verrait jamais la fin.

.

Il y avait eu son retour au ludus, son incapacité à affronter Atalante. Le sentiment de lâcheté et de trahison qui l'avait assailli, l'espérance folle et vaine que Marcia vînt pointer son nez. Le rappel innocent de Galini : Marcia s'était attirée les faveurs du bestiaire Carpophorus.

.

L'homme embrasait l'amphithéâtre à chacune de ses apparitions. Il déployait, malgré son aspect longiligne, une force et une agilité contre laquelle les ours et les taureaux ne pouvaient lutter. Il avait remarqué la jeune fille. Téos l'avait engagée dans trois chasses depuis son premier succès. Marcia n'avait plus revêtu sa tenue de rétiaire. Le laniste l'avait réservée aux venatios.

Carpophorus avait la peau tannée. La blondeur de Marcia le charma, plus encore son courage, sa vélocité et son adresse. Mais il avait senti la novice sous l'étoile montante de la jeune fille. Elle commettrait immanquablement une erreur fatale un jour ou l'autre.

Ce fut pourtant lui qui en commit une. Une erreur stupide. Il avait lâché son poignard, la seule arme qui lui restait. Marcia avait décroché deux traits, les bêtes avaient reculé, s'étaient détournées. Carpophorus n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais tout à coup, la jeune cavalière blonde s'était penchée sur lui et lui avait tendu son poignard. Elle avait disparu ensuite. Elle avait risqué son avenir. Si elle perdait son arc, si elle mettait pied à terre, elle n'avait plus d'arme pour attaquer. Pour se défendre.

La venatio achevée, il était allé la trouver. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'elle lui eut cédé son poignard, sinon qu'elle avait encore une fois gagné les faveurs du public, mais son médecin lui pansait la jambe. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur les linges jetés au pied de la table. Carpophorus lui avait silencieusement rendu son poignard qu'il avait conservé et refusé de donner à son armurier. La jeune fille s'était fendue d'un sourire pâle et l'avait remercié. Carpophorus avait regardé sa jambe blessée et n'avait rien répondu.

Mais deux jours auparavant, Marcia avait débarqué dans la cellule de ses camarades, l'air hautement réjoui. Carpophorus bénéficiait d'une longue permission après une blessure reçue contre un ours et il lui proposait de l'entraîner. La jeune fille rayonnait de fierté. Carpophorus était porté aux nues par les bestiaires de toutes les écoles de l'Empire aussi bien que par le public. C'était un véritable champion, une célébrité.

Quand elle l'apprit, toute la familia l'avait félicitée d'avoir obtenu son attention. Atalante l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Aeshma avait maugréé. La grande rétiaire l'avait accusée de jalousie. Aeshma s'en était défendue :

— Elle attrape la grosse tête, grogna-t-elle. Elle se voit déjà l'égale de Carpophorus. Tous ceux qui attrapent la grosse tête finissent par ressembler à des pastèques et toutes les pastèques finissent la gueule éclatée.

 _—_ Je n'attrape pas la grosse tête, Aeshma, s'était vivement défendue Marcia.

 _—_ Tu es en passe de devenir célèbre, tu n'as pas les épaules pour, rétorqua sombrement Aeshma.

 _—_ Mais tu es là pour me remettre à ma place, non ? Je sais que si je perdais la mesure des choses, toi ou Atalante vous vous empresseriez de me donner une leçon. Je suis prête, Aeshma. Si tu veux me prendre au pancrace ou qu'Atalante le veut, je suis partante. Je ne me prends pas pour une meliora ni pour une vedette. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Carpophorus veut bien compléter la formation que vous m'avez donnée. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger une occasion d'apprendre et de progresser. Atalante était la meilleure rétiaire de la familia, toi une des meilleures tout court. J'ai accepté son offre parce que je savais que vous m'auriez encouragée à le faire si vous aviez été présentes et que si j'avais refusé, vous m'auriez filé une correction pour m'apprendre à être si bête et si présomptueuse.

Aeshma s'était fendue d'un sourire. Elle avait affectueusement ébouriffé les cheveux de la jeune fille et l'avait assurée qu'elle la tenait à l'œil. Atalante avait repris Marcia entre ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle était fière d'elle.

Marcia les adorait.

.

Herennius avait transmis l'invitation à Atalante et depuis, la grande rétiaire s'était enfoncée dans un sombre silence. Aeshma l'avait fuie. Atalante lui en voulait. Elle avait été malade. Et puis, Aeshma était réapparue dans sa vie. Un linge à la main. Le visage fermé, avec un regard désolé où combattaient la colère et la culpabilité.

— Tu n'y peux rien, Aesh, lui avait gentiment dit Atalante. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Aeshma commençait à comprendre la haine qu'éprouvait Astarté.

— Astarté sera là aussi… avait annoncé Aeshma sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Atalante s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le silence. Elle luttait contre la nausée et une terreur rampante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre. Elle se battait depuis des années sur le sable, elle affrontait courageusement la mort, mais la perspective d'une nouvelle soirée de débauche chez un aristocrate la terrorisait.

— Ata, pourquoi ? lui murmura Aeshma. À Patara, tu… Enfin, tu étais contrariée, mais pas dans cet état.

 _—_ J'étais en colère, Aesh.

 _—_ En colère ?

 _—_ Contre toi. C'était de ta faute. J'avais tellement envie de te mettre une raclée que j'en ai oublié le reste. Et puis, on parlait de combats, pas de… pas d'une soirée amusante.

— Sois en colère contre Téos, alors.

— Je n'y arrive pas, avoua péniblement la jeune Syrienne.

Saucia avait détendu Aeshma, mais tout son art n'avait suffi à faire de même avec Atalante. On les avait apprêtées. Les cheveux, le maquillage. Elles avaient été parées de bijoux. Des litières étaient venues les chercher. Une pour Ajax et Ister, une pour les deux jeunes gladiatrices. Aeshma avait trouvé le trajet très long.

.

La villa était magnifique. Ils traversèrent un jardin immense aux allées vivement éclairées par des torches. Ils gravirent des marches. La soirée se déroulait dans plusieurs pièces. Les peintures agressaient les yeux. Du cinabre.

Des dizaines de convives, des millions de sesterces qui s'affichaient aux bras et aux cous des femmes, aux doigts des hommes, dans la vaisselle, les meubles. Tout. Il ne manquait plus que l'Empereur.

— Joli choix, fit une voix à l'arrivée des quatre gladiateurs de la familia de Téos. Le ludus de Sidé, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre gladiateurs seulement, Marcus ?

 _—_ Pour votre plaisir, Imperator.

Et voilà, se dit Aeshma.

— Trois des meilleurs combattants appartenant à ce ludus et l'un des plus beaux qu'il accueille, expliqua le sénateur d'une voix suave. Les femmes sont hors de prix et malheureusement, le joyau de ce ludus est inabordable. Mais les juliani n'ont rien à envier aux autres. J'ai commandé quelques-uns, et quelques-unes surtout, des plus beaux champions de vos écoles, Imperator.

 _—_ Ainsi tu n'as pu obtenir la présence de la fougueuse bestiaire de Sidé ?

Aeshma se crispa. Atalante se raidit encore un peu plus.

— C'est une auctorata, Imperator. On la dit aussi fille de chevalier. Je crois que son laniste la garde très jalousement.

 _—_ Peut-être ne t'es-tu pas adressé à la bonne personne, Marcus.

Titus porta son regard vers un coin de la salle. Marcus le suivit, mais l'Empereur détourna prestement le regard et le sénateur ne sut pas qui avait le pouvoir de s'accorder les faveurs de la belle Marcia aux cheveux d'or, de la bestiaire que le poète Marcus Martialis qualifiait, à qui voulait l'entendre, de nouvelle amazone. Celui-ci jurait d'ailleurs la faire passer à la postérité dans ses écrits, tout comme il louerait l'incroyable vaillance de Carpophorus. Marcus Martialis était amateur de belles chasses. À ses yeux, un homme s'illustrait plus à combattre et à vaincre une bête sauvage qu'un homme.

L'Empereur s'approcha des nouveaux arrivants. Il s'arrêta d'abord devant Ajax. Le secutor dégageait beaucoup de force, de puissance, et Titus grogna d'approbation. Il passa la main sur le biceps de l'homme, caressa sa poitrine. Ister l'intéressa pour sa beauté qui ne s'était pas encore fanée. Le jeune homme avait conservé, malgré les combats, l'entraînement et les deux années déjà passées au ludus, un air d'éphèbe innocent. Il aurait charmé Lysippe par ses proportions et la finesse de ses traits. Les lèvres d'Ister s'étirèrent vers le haut, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Les poings de Galini avaient brisé deux molaires et le beau rétiaire avait gardé intact son sourire charmeur. Titus regretta soudain d'être devenu si sage. Il ne lui eut pas déplu de profiter du jeune gladiateur, de prendre du plaisir en sa compagnie, de le plier à des pratiques que le gladiateur eut peut-être considéré comme dégradantes, mais dont l'Imperator eut retiré de multiples jouissances.

Il passa aux deux gladiatrices.

Après l'examen d'usage, on leur avait retiré la tunique qu'elles portaient lors du trajet en litière. Elles portaient un pagne de lin blanc qui leur descendait à mi-cuisse, serré très bas sur les hanches par de magnifiques ceintures ouvragées. Chacune d'entre elles était parée de bijoux. Un grand collier de pierreries leur enserrait la taille, des brassards d'or leur ceignaient les avant-bras, des bracelets s'enroulaient sur leurs biceps noueux, de larges colliers entouraient joliment leur cou, des pendants d'oreilles ornaient leurs oreilles et des perles minuscules avait été tressées dans leurs chevelures qu'elles portaient libres et qui s'étalaient dans leur dos. Le maquillage choisi leur donnait un air précieux et sauvage : le khôl des guerrières, le rouge aux lèvres des courtisanes, du fard à paupières bleu, des pommettes rehaussées de traits larges et rouges.

Titus se souvenait d'avoir vu combattre les deux gladiatrices. L'une était très grande, et rares étaient celles qui atteignaient sa taille. Deux gladiatrices de haute taille se produisaient avec réussite sur le sable : une juliani de Capoue, une mirmillon qui était arrivée à la villa peu de temps avant les gladiateurs de Sidé, et la rétiaire de Sidé. Il avait hésité en voyant entrer la première, puis s'était rappelé de la largeur de ses épaules.

Celle-ci était donc la rétiaire. Elle avait les cheveux très noirs, la poitrine menue. Elle était belle et pâle. Très pâle. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna la tête. Elle était plus grande que lui. Il se détourna. La deuxième gladiatrice était d'une taille nettement plus conforme à son sexe. Elle avait le regard intense et, contrairement à sa camarade, semblait détendue, terriblement présente et à son aise. Une thrace. Habile. Courageuse. Dommage que sa poitrine fut si généreuse, pensa Titus. Elle eut été plus menue, la femme eût été parfaite à ses yeux. Il aimait son visage, son corps souple et mince. Sa musculature. Son assurance. Ses cheveux. Ils lui rappelaient...

— De quelle province de l'Empire es-tu originaire ? lui demanda-t-il.

 _—_ D'aucune, je suis née Parthe, répondit la jeune gladiatrice avec une impudence qui choqua tous ceux qui l'entendirent répondre.

Titus sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins d'une gladiatrice et il l'avait bien jugée, c'était une Orientale.

— Tu es née Parthe ? Et maintenant, qu'es-tu ?

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice.

 _—_ Tu sais qui je suis ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Et rien.

Titus rit et se retourna vers son hôte.

— Marcus, tu as magnifiquement choisi tes gladiateurs !

 _—_ Vous me flattez, Imperator.

 _—_ Il est des jours où je regrette ma jeunesse.

 _—_ Il ne tient qu'à vous de la retrouver, Prince, lui suggéra obséquieusement le sénateur.

 _—_ Je te remercie, mais le devoir m'appelle. Malheureusement. Les jeux m'obligent à reporter mes obligations le soir ou très tôt le matin. Je ne pourrais m'attarder bien longtemps sans que le remord de faillir à ma tache ne m'assaille.

 _—_ C'est grand dommage, Imperator.

 _—_ Parfois, il vaut mieux s'amuser loin de l'œil du Prince, déclara fielleusement Titus.

Il quitterait la villa sous peu, mais tout le monde savait qu'il laisserait derrière lui, des yeux et des oreilles fidèles. Attentives à lui rapporter, dans les moindres détails, le déroulement de la soirée.

De nouveaux arrivants détournèrent l'attention de l'Empereur et du sénateur. Les gladiateurs furent pris en charge par un affranchi qui leur remit des plateaux chargés de fruits confits et de pâtisseries. Ils reçurent des assignations et l'ordre de ne rien renverser. Si un convive leur faisait signe, ils devaient s'approcher et leur présenter le plateau. Aeshma aperçut Astarté et lui fit un signe de tête discret. Atalante gardait le regard fixé sur le sol et ne remarqua pas la présence de la Dace. Aeshma commençait à s'inquiéter, la Syrienne paraissait absente.

.

L'Empereur fit le tour des convives. Une petite opération de séduction et de diplomatie. Marcus Flavius n'avait pas dû seul, financer la soirée. De nombreux sénateurs y assistaient, des procurateurs en poste en Gaule cisalpine, en Asie, en Lycie-Pamphylie. Il salua le préfet d'Égypte, un légat de Judée avec qui il discuta longuement. Des officiers en poste dans différentes légions se levèrent à son approche. Des chevaliers, pas spécialement les plus vertueux, mais des hommes influents.

Titus n'irait reprocher à personne ses écarts de conduite lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci. D'abord, pour des raisons politiques. Ensuite, parce qu'il se serait montré hypocrite et vainement puritain, sentiments qui seyaient peu à un Prince. Enfin, parce que depuis le début des jeux, ce genre de soirée avait été rare et qu'aucune n'avait suscité de scandale. Toutes à vrai dire, avaient été soumises au bon vouloir de l'Empereur. Si les lanistes privés faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs gladiateurs, personne n'oubliait que les juliani ou les nerioni appartenaient au Prince. Son accord était nécessaire pour les faire paraître à une soirée privée. Le Prince prêtait parfois ses gladiateurs, il les louait le plus souvent. Fort cher et il valait mieux ne pas les abîmer, encore moins les tuer. La somme demandée en réparation atteignait des sommets.

Toutes ces contraintes assuraient aux gladiateurs loués des garanties appréciables. D'autant plus que la soirée avait lieu alors qu'il ne restait plus que trente jours de jeux, trente-quatre, et que personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir un gladiateur de valeur mourir misérablement au cours d'un banquet privé. L'affaire se saurait et l'hôte s'attirerait la vindicte de la plèbe et des lanistes floués. De l'Empereur lui-même qui l'accuserait de vouloir gâcher ses jeux. Une accusation qui pouvait vite tourner à l'inculpation pour haute trahison. Personne ne voulait finir en exil, aux mines ou pire, sur le sable de l'arène. Titus pouvait parfois se montrer sans pitié. Un dresseur en avait fait l'amère expérience quand ses lions n'avaient pas voulu combattre et que, à la demande de Titus, furieux, il avait été égorger en représailles aux pieds de ses animaux.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez servi son personnage politique, l'Empereur dirigea ses pas vers l'une des salles adjacentes qui s'ouvraient par un portique sur la salle principale. Il s'était étonné de rencontrer la jeune femme qu'il désirait saluer dans un tel lieu. Si elle affectionnait les jeux et répondait parfois à des invitations, il savait qu'elle avait poliment repoussé toutes celles qui s'annonçaient sulfureuses. La jeune femme était belle, riche, célibataire, mystérieuse, et on l'avait rarement ignorée depuis qu'on savait que Titus lui accordait son attention sinon son amitié.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici ce soir, lui déclara-t-il.

 _—_ Un intérêt particulier m'a conduite à accepter l'invitation de Marcus Sisenna .

 _—_ Ah, oui ? Et pourrais-je savoir lequel ?

La jeune femme soupira.

— Les gladiateurs.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que des gladiateurs participent à une soirée. Oh ! Mais peut-être êtes-vous intéressée par un gladiateur en particulier.

Titus se retourna et dévisagea les gladiateurs présents.

— Quatre de vos favoris sont présents. L'une retient peut-être un peu plus votre attention quand elle se bat sur le sable, mais… il me semble pourtant que, comme elle, tous aient déjà participé à des soirées. Alors, pourquoi ce soir ?

 _—_ L'une des gladiatrices n'a jamais participé à ce genre de soirée.

 _—_ Une femme ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je croyais que vous aviez déjà votre protégée.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

— La belle bestiaire, précisa Titus.

 _—_ Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui. Elle est très recherchée, intouchable. Sauf pour vous. Elle passe beaucoup de temps chez vous. Certaines nuits même.

 _—_ Kittos ne vous a pas rapporté qu'elle possédait sa propre chambre ?

 _—_ Si, rit de bon cœur Titus. Je n'en suis que plus intrigué depuis le début.

 _—_ Vous n'aviez qu'à demander, Prince.

 _—_ Je vous le demande maintenant.

 _—_ C'est une amie de ma sœur.

 _—_ Étrange amitié.

 _—_ C'est une auctorata. Elles se sont connues avant que la jeune fille n'entre en gladiature.

 _—_ La seule auctorata recensée parmi les gladiatrices.

 _—_ Elle n'en est que plus précieuse.

 _—_ Vous la connaissez bien ?

 _—_ Pas autant que ma sœur, mais oui, je la connais bien.

 _—_ Est-elle vraiment fille de chevalier ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Un de vos compagnons d'armes.

 _—_ Pardon ? s'exclama l'Empereur interdit.

 _—_ Marcia est la fille de l'un de vos vieux compagnons d'arme.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ L'instant est mal choisi et le sujet délicat.

 _—_ Je veux bien vous être agréable pour ce soir, mais n'espérez pas fuir de nouveau cette conversation.

 _—_ Je ne la fuirai pas, d'ailleurs j'espérais bénéficier de vos conseils à ce propos.

 _—_ J'en serai ravi, d'autant plus si cela concerne l'un de mes compagnons d'armes, qu'importe si ce n'était qu'un simple centurion.

 _—_ Ce n'était pas un simple centurion.

Titus tiqua.

 _—_ D'accord, le cas m'intéresse... et vous tourmente à ce que je devine.

 _—_ C'est vrai.

 _—_ En attendant, il me plairait d'adoucir votre soirée et vos pensées.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air intéressé.

— Mes discussions m'ont entraîné plus tard que je ne le voulais dans la nuit.

Il jeta un regard vers la salle où s'ébattaient les convives. L'ambiance s'échauffait peu à peu, les rares femmes qui restaient dévoilaient des épaules et beaucoup de peau nue, le regard des hommes brillait.

— L'ivresse gagne peu à peu l'assemblée. Les performances de bons goûts sont achevées et vont laisser place à des divertissements plus…

 _—_ Vulgaires ? suggéra la jeune femme.

 _—_ Si vous voulez. Je ne vais pas tarder à me retirer, dit-il d'un air pensif.

 _—_ J'aurais aimé faire de même, soupira la jeune femme.

 _—_ Mais vous regretteriez de partir seule. Et si je vous offrais votre gladiatrice ?

 _—_ Elle n'appartient pas à l'un de vos ludus, Imperator.

 _—_ Ne suis-je pas l'Empereur ? Si vous me garantissez qu'elle sera sauve et que vous la retournerez à son laniste demain, disons dans la soirée, j'arrangerai volontiers votre affaire.

 _—_ Pourquoi un tel ennui ?

 _—_ Vous me distrayez. Vous me plaisez. Vous me changez des femmes d'ici.

La jeune femme sourit.

— L'Orient vous manque, Imperator ?

La question ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Alors, je profiterai sans vergogne de votre générosité, décida la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop depuis son arrivée quelle stratégie adopter pour atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé en se rendant à cette soirée.

 _—_ Dépêchons-nous, la pressa Titus. Les gladiateurs seront bientôt mis aux enchères. Claudius compte ainsi rembourser leur location. Je sais aussi qu'il goûte aux spectacles, et pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se disputent plus pour appairer les gladiateurs que pour se payer leurs faveurs.

 _—_ Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas de combat, s'étonna la jeune femme en se levant.

 _—_ Pas de combat en effet, mais des ébats. Histoire de mettre tout le monde en appétit.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

 _—_ Ces petits plaisirs n'ont pas cours à Alexandrie ? lui demanda Titus.

 _—_ Si, mais pas devant une si grande assemblée.

 _—_ Le temps est à la liesse, pas à la retenue. Suivez-moi, si vous désirez pour vous seule jouir de votre gladiatrice.

Titus se fraya un chemin vers le centre de la salle principale. La jeune femme dans son sillage. Quand ils les rejoignirent, les gladiateurs, hommes comme femmes avaient été dénudés et le Prince ne s'était pas trompé, on préparait des scénettes érotiques. L'arrivée de Titus égaya l'assistance.

 _—_ Imperator ! s'écria Marcus Sisenna passablement gris. Que Jupiter soit béni de votre présence ! Vous allez nous aider.

 _—_ Je m'en garderai bien, Marcus. Cette soirée est la vôtre et je vais malheureusement m'éclipser sans plus tarder.

Des voix protestèrent.

 _—_ Je ne vous demanderais qu'une faveur sénateur.

 _—_ Tout ce que vous voulez ! braya celui-ci.

 _—_ J'ai une dette envers cette jeune dame et j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau pour cette nuit.

Toute l'assemblée tourna ses regards vers Gaïa Metella. Tout le monde sauf une personne. Atalante. La grande rétiaire vivait dans un autre monde. Aeshma avait fini par se dire qu'Atticus l'avait droguée et que la Syrienne avait consommé de trop fortes doses de chanvre ou d'autre chose. Pourtant, elle se déplaçait sans vaciller et si ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide, ils n'avaient rien de glauque. Aeshma avait envie de la secouer. Astarté s'inquiétait aussi de son côté et lançait sans cesse des regards à la grande rétiaire que celle-ci ignorait complètement. L'arrivée de l'Empereur et de la domina lui redonnèrent espoir. Astarté espérait que Gaïa Metella méritait sa réputation et l'amitié que lui vouait Aeshma. La Parthe n'avait rien voulu lui dire, mais Astarté était persuadée qu'elle estimait la domina et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Elle pria le Dieu-ours qui avait été si bon avec les hommes de ne pas s'être trompée. De protéger Atalante.

 _—_ Décidément, certaines femmes s'attirent toujours les faveurs des puissants et s'octroient sans égards pour les autres les plus belles pièces d'ornementations, s'écria soudain une voix narquoise.

Titus se retourna.

 _—_ Aulus !

L'homme s'avança et l'Empereur le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

 _—_ Heureux de te revoir, continua Titus.

 _—_ Moi aussi, Imperator.

 _—_ Serais-tu jaloux de mon amie ? demanda Titus.

 _—_ Je te sais généreux, mon Prince, éluda habilement le procurateur.

 _—_ Ah ! Ah ! C'est vrai ! s'égaya Titus.

Gaïa pâlit. Aulus Flavius ! Elle ne le savait pas en ville.

 _—_ Alors, Marcus ? Aurais-je ma faveur ? demanda Titus.

 _—_ Autant de faveurs qu'il vous plaira, dit obligeamment Marcus.

Titus se tourna vers Gaïa.

 _—_ Votre choix, madame.

Il savait qui elle choisirait. Elle assistait à de nombreuses journées de jeux, mais Titus savait par ses informateurs qu'elle ne ratait jamais ni une prestation de la bestiaire blonde ni celle d'une petite thrace appartenant au ludus de Sidé. Il avait suffi de recouper les informations. Une de ses esclaves portait souvent des plats au ludus Aemilius. Ils étaient toujours destinés aux mêmes personnes.

Gaïa se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait parfois l'impression de passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment. Ces gladiatrices avaient le don de ruiner sa réputation de femme honorable.

Elle s'approcha. Astarté. Atalante. Aeshma. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à la jeune Parthe. Depuis deux mois qu'elle se trouvait à Rome, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Jamais tenté de le faire. Les bijoux et le maquillage dont était affublée la jeune gladiatrice, la troublèrent. Son regard la rassura. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Astarté.

La gladiatrice lui avait fait parvenir une lettre rédigée en grec. Un texte dramatique. Une supplication. Au nom de l'amitié qu'elle vouait à Aeshma. Au nom d'Aeshma. Elle écrivait bien. Trop bien peut-être. Gaïa n'avait pas eu le courage de lui refuser sa requête. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que les trois gladiatrices se trouveraient présentes. Qu'Aeshma serait là. Qu'Aulus Flavius serait là. Pourquoi Astarté lui avait fait cette demande ? Elle avait écrit qu'il fallait soustraire la grande rétiaire à la soirée, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se voir devenir la proie du désir de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'on la briserait. Que Gaïa devait, comme elle l'avait déjà fait deux ans auparavant à Patara, sauver Atalante. Qu'Aeshma, si elle en avait eu la possibilité, lui aurait elle-même envoyé la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Qu'elle l'aurait suppliée de sauver sa camarade. Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'Aeshma participerait à la soirée.

Gaïa s'approcha. Elle se planta devant la jeune Parthe. Avança la main, passa un doigt caressant sur la cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pu soigner sur le lembos. Aeshma planta son regard dans le sien. Bougea imperceptiblement la tête, désignant Atalante qui se tenait droite à ses côtés. Gaïa serra les dents, le regard d'Aeshma devint noir, suppliant, insistant. Gaïa comprit qu'Aeshma ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas céder à sa demande. Qu'Astarté n'avait pas menti en lui assurant qu'elle écrivait au nom de la petite thrace. Gaïa se pencha sur elle.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius, murmura-t-elle en faisant mine de l'embrasser sur l'oreille.

 _—_ Atalante, répondit Aeshma dans un souffle où dansait déjà la colère.

Gaïa se redressa et fit un pas de côté, elle se retrouva face à la grande rétiaire. Elle posa une main possessive sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Titus.

— Me l'accordes-tu, Imperator ?

L'Empereur s'étonna de son choix, mais il fit en sorte de n'en rien laisser paraître. La jeune Alexandrine connaissait visiblement la petite gladiatrice. Il présumait une histoire entre elle et la thrace, et il se demandait pourquoi le choix de Gaïa Metella se portait sur une autre.

 _—_ Marcus ? demanda-t-il.

 _—_ Si la gladiatrice s'en montre digne ! déclara le sénateur sur un ton égrillard et bien plus gris que le prince ne l'avait pensé. Je m'en voudrais de décevoir une si charmante personne.

Gaïa jura entre ses dents. Ce chien ! Il en voulait pour son argent. Une petite scène scandaleuse pour échauffer les esprits. Qu'allait-il exiger ?

 _—_ Commande, Marcus, céda Titus. Elle t'appartient.

Le sénateur se fendit d'un rictus. Aulus l'imita. Il connaissait Marcus, la scène promettait d'être intéressante.

 _—_ Testez la gladiatrice, déclara Marcus à Gaïa. Qu'elle vous montre au moins que vous pourrez compter sur ses talents. Nous nous en voudrions qu'elle vous déçoive et nous vous céderons une autre gladiatrice si tel est le cas.

Des murmures approbateurs accueillirent la proposition du sénateur. Gaïa pouvait difficilement refuser. Se donner en spectacle lui déplaisait, mais Titus lui-même avait croisé les bras et attendait la suite avec bonhomie. Atalante semblait étrangère à la scène.

 _—_ Gladiatrice, l'interpella Marcus. Cette dame souhaite t'emmener chez elle, mais tu dois lui démontrer que tu en vaux la peine et l'argent que j'ai dépensé pour toi. Tu m'entends ?

Atalante leva un regard éteint sur le sénateur.

 _—_ Embrasse-la. Enlace-la. Montre à la dame que tu es l'amante dont elle rêve pour cette nuit.

Des gens gloussèrent, d'autres rirent plus franchement. Sans retenue. Ravis de l'aubaine qui leur était offerte. Les Orientales ajoutaient toujours du piment à tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient : guerre, commerce, soirées, banquets, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elles. Gaïa rougit.

 _—_ Allez-y, Gaïa, l'encouragea Titus.

La salle retint son souffle. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Atalante. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre se posa au creux de ses reins. Elle promena ses lèvres sur son cou, monta à son oreille.

— Atalante, aide-moi, s'il te plaît, lui souffla-t-elle.

La grande rétiaire restait les bras ballants et Gaïa la sentit se raidir sous ses mains.

— Ata ! cracha Aeshma à côté d'elle.

Atalante secoua la tête. Gaïa se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Embrasse-moi, exigea-t-elle.

La grande rétiaire sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'on exigeait d'elle et reconnut confusément la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle jeta un regard affolé à Aeshma, lui prit inconsciemment la main. Aeshma la serra à lui en briser les doigts et la relâcha sitôt après. Atalante posa les yeux sur Gaïa.

— Je te veux dans mon lit, ce soir. Montre-moi que nous pouvons. Maintenant, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot... quitter la soirée et aller passer la nuit ensemble chez moi.

Le discours enchanta les convives. Des sifflements jaillirent. Des paroles d'encouragement. Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Atalante. Elle ne comprenait rien. Ce discours insane, prometteur de plaisirs charnels, la réaction d'Aeshma qui l'encourageait à y répondre, l'invitation de la domina. Atalante croyait que la domina aimait Aeshma. Pourquoi la choisir elle ?

— Embrasse-la, lui souffla soudain une voix dans l'oreille.

Aesh.

— Ouais ! Baise-la ! fusa une voix vulgaire.

Atalante reconnut la voix d'Astarté. Une gifle claqua au milieu des rires. Une façon de montrer à la juliana qu'on se passait très bien de ses commentaires.

— On ne t'a rien demandé, esclave.

Astarté ne répondit rien. Mais à quelques pas d'elle, Atalante réagit enfin. Elle se colla au corps de Gaïa, ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur sa taille et chercha ses lèvres. Gaïa ferma elle aussi les yeux. Elles se cherchèrent doucement, s'effleurèrent timidement. Atalante se sentait sombrer, Gaïa n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un malaise rampant. Elle était allée trop loin, mais ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Elle prit l'initiative du baiser, encouragea Atalante à plonger, à se détendre, à partager. La rétiaire ne pouvait pas être innocente, si ? Non, pas à son âge, c'était impossible. Elle s'obligea à faire abstraction des regards qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, des sourires vicieux, des halètements qu'elle distinguait, de son malaise, du fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la grande rétiaire et qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun désir pour elle, de la présence d'Aeshma, de l'amitié qu'elle savait qu'elle et Atalante partageaient. Elle se concentra uniquement sur le corps collé à elle et les lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Atalante se plia à la caresse, au baiser, y répondit. Ses mains pressèrent Gaïa contre elle. Des commentaires graveleux accueillirent l'initiative de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Si elles continuent, elles n'iront certainement pas ailleurs, lança une voix avinée.

 _—_ Une nouvelle page d'amours illicites est en train de s'écrire, se félicita une autre en riant.

L'étreinte des deux jeunes femmes, leur baiser voluptueux, captaient toute l'attention et menaçaient de glisser rapidement vers un ébat qu'attendaient impatiemment les convives. Une scénette pornographique d'autant plus excitante que les protagonistes défiaient la vertu de par leurs conditions sociales et qu'elles cédaient peu à peu au désir. La gladiatrice tirait sur les vêtements de l'Alexandrine et l'une de ses mains en remontant sa robe, haut sur sa cuisse, avait dévoilé bien des charmes de la jeune femme qu'elle embrassait sensuellement et sans beaucoup de retenue. Aeshma se renfrogna. Astarté commençait à se sentir mal. À quoi jouait Atalante ? La grande Syrienne ne l'avait pas habituée à se conduire de la sorte.

Gaïa décida que la démonstration avait assez duré, elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la grande rétiaire et la repoussa fermement. La jeune gladiatrice gémit de frustration.

— Je crois que tu as montré à tout le monde que tes talents méritent mon attention.

Atalante leva un regard halluciné sur la jeune femme. Gaïa remarqua ses pupilles dilatées. Le plaisir, peut‑être, se dit-elle contrariée, la drogue plus certainement. Elle se félicita qu'Antiochus fût présent. Gaïa ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter physiquement la gladiatrice. Elle s'adressa à Marcus Flavius :

 _—_ La gladiatrice m'a apporté toute satisfaction, déclara-t-elle.

 _—_ Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, proposa le sénateur.

 _—_ J'aime mon intimité.

 _—_ Je peux mettre une chambre à votre disposition.

 _—_ Je préfère avoir mes aises chez moi.

 _—_ Désirez-vous une escorte ?

 _—_ La mienne suffira, je vous remercie.

On rapporta sa tunique à Atalante et on dut pratiquement la lui enfiler. Elle restait les yeux brûlants fixés sur Gaïa Metella. Elle avait perdu tout sens des réalités. Aeshma allait tuer Atticus.

— Je vous accompagne, déclara Titus.

Il fit signe à des légionnaires de la garde prétorienne qui l'avaient accompagné. Les quatre hommes entourèrent Atalante. Gaïa lui intima l'ordre de se mettre en marche. La grande rétiaire s'exécuta et quitta la salle sans même jeter un regard à ses camarades.

.

Au moment de la quitter, Titus salua aimablement la jeune Alexandrine, puis d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation, il la prévint qu'elle lui devait une petite explication.

— Les rapports que vous entretenez avec les gladiateurs du ludus de Sidé m'intriguent depuis le premier jour, Gaïa. Mais ce soir… Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de vous interroger à ce propos. Ne croyez pas que vous échapperez encore bien longtemps à ma curiosité. Je veux savoir qui est Marcia et ce qui vous lie à ces gladiatrices. Je veux aussi savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi cette femme, fit-il en désignant du menton Atalante. Ce n'est pas elle qui vous intéressait à la soirée.

Gaïa se pinça les lèvres.

 _—_ Je ne vous ai jamais rien caché, Imperator.

 _—_ Mais vous êtes pleine de mystères.

 _—_ Ne suis-je pas une Orientale ? sourit Gaïa en coin.

 _—_ Vous êtes aussi Romaine.

Oh ! Titus prenait la discussion au sérieux. Il ne badinait plus.

— Je ne dissimule pas de noirs desseins, Imperator. Je suis seulement une personne discrète. Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle. Marcia est la fille d'un homme honorable, ma sœur l'aime beaucoup et m'en voudrait si je ne veillais pas sur elle. Je dois une vie à cette gladiatrice et plusieurs vies à celles que j'ai laissées là-bas, dit‑elle en regardant dans la direction où se trouvait la salle de banquet. C'est à moi que la petite thrace doit d'avoir une cicatrice si laide à l'épaule.

 _—_ Votre vie me semble incroyable. J'ai hâte de vous l'entendre me la raconter.

 _—_ Je suis à votre disposition, Imperator.

Gaïa le salua respectueusement et rejoignit Antiochus. Elle décida qu'Atalante marcherait avec l'ancien lutteur et qu'elle monterait seule dans la litière. La grande rétiaire lui semblait passablement droguée. Loin de son état normal. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pas au milieu des rues de Rome. Elle avait eu son compte de scandale pour la soirée.

.

Dans la villa du sénateur, Aulus Flavius s'approcha d'Aeshma.

— Tu me reconnais ? lui dit-il avec un sourire cruel.

 _—_ Non, dominus.

Elle savait très bien qui il était. Gaïa l'avait prévenue.

— Je t'ai désirée il y a deux ans à Patara lors de la soirée privée qu'avait donné chez lui le propréteur Sextus Baebius. Tu aurais dû finir dans ma couche, mais Gaïa Metella et sa sœur m'ont privé de la jouissance de ton corps. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée. Après tes petites performances en compagnie de tes camarades, j'obtiendrai ce qu'on m'a refusé il y a deux ans.

— Vous avez de la chance, dominus, fit Aeshma d'un ton égal. Il y a deux ans, je n'aurai pu vous contenter comme ce soir. J'étais blessée et quand la domina m'a ramenée chez elle, j'ai perdu connaissance et j'ai dormi pendant deux jours.

— Tu n'aurais pas dormi avec moi.

— Mais je n'étais pas avec vous, rétorqua Aeshma avec insolence.

— Il n'est pas trop tard, pour me rattraper.

— L'Imperator a édicté des règles très strictes en ce qui concerne l'utilisation des gladiateurs lors de ces soirées.

Aeshma tourna un regard entendu vers les gardes du prétoire qui veillaient attentivement à ce que les gladiateurs sortissent tous indemnes et en bonne santé de la soirée. On pouvait s'amuser avec eux, mais il ne fallait pas abîmer le bien de l'Empereur, ceux qui servaient la gloire du prince. Lui seul avait loisir de les mettre hors-jeu. Tout contrevenant s'exposerait à de terribles représailles.

Elle affronta du regard Aulus Flavius. Il lui ferait peut-être regretter de l'avoir provoqué. Bah, se rassura‑t‑elle, il ne pouvait pas lui faire beaucoup du mal. Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout et ce soir, il n'aurait pas plus que ses prétentions de mâle pour la torturer.

Elle grimaça de mépris. Il ricana. Il la baiserait jusqu'à plus soif ce soir et se chargerait plus personnellement d'elle plus tard. Silus la lui livrerait et, à eux deux, ils lui feraient regretter son insolence. Très longtemps.

On l'appela et Aeshma se détourna du procurateur. Le sénateur l'avait appairée à un julianus. Ister maugréa contre sa malchance, il se retrouvait appairé à une fille qu'il jugeait laide et grossière. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu se taper les meliores. Astarté soupira de soulagement. La prestation d'Atalante l'avait désagréablement surprise et elle avait redouté se retrouver ensuite appairée à Aeshma. Elle avait heureusement hérité d'Ajax et se félicita d'avoir évité Ister. Elle connaissait bien Ajax, ce ne serait pas non plus leur première étreinte. Le côté exhibitionniste ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais pour ce genre de prestation, Ajax serait parfait, par contre, le type qui parlait à Aeshma ne lui revenait pas du tout. Il avait une sale gueule. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec la Parthe. Au moins pour lui expliquer la présence de Gaïa Metella à la soirée. Aeshma ne lui en voudrait pas, mais Astarté estimait qu'elle lui devait des explications.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa se réveilla courbaturée. Elle se passa la main derrière la nuque. Un gémissement répondit à son mouvement. La jeune Alexandrine bascula la tête en arrière. Elle se souviendrait de sa nuit.

.

La grande rétiaire s'était révélée très difficile à gérer. Elle s'était mise en tête de séduire Antiochus sur le chemin du retour et seule la stature du lutteur lui avait permis de résister à ses assauts. S'il ne l'avait pas connue, si la jeune femme n'avait pas été la gladiatrice qui s'était battue à ses côtés, celle qu'avait sauvée la jeune Marcia Atilia, celle que Julia Metella semblait tenir en estime, il l'aurait assommée d'un bon coup de poing. Il se défendit comme il put, mais elle était grande et solide. La porte de la villa de Gaïa refermée, il appela la domina à son secours. Néria montra son nez et quand elle vit Atalante accrochée comme une liane à Antiochus, elle ouvrit la bouche et resta les bras ballants.

— Néria, l'interpella Gaïa. Par pitié, aide-nous au lieu de rester plantée là comme un merlan frit.

 _—_ Euh, oui, domina, bien, domina, répondit la jeune esclave sans pour autant bouger.

Atalante promenait ses mains sur le corps d'Antiochus et l'embrassait dans le cou. Gaïa arracha rudement la jeune gladiatrice à sa proie.

— Atalante ! Ressaisis-toi ! la tança-t-elle durement. À quoi joues-tu ?

La grande rétiaire resta un moment interdite, perdue.

— Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

 _—_ Va dormir, Antiochus, je m'occupe d'elle, lui assura Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous êtes sûre, domina ? Elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

 _—_ Je sais, elle a dû se droguer. Atalante, qu'est-ce que tu as ingurgité ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Atalante ! claqua la voix de Gaïa.

La jeune gladiatrice sursauta.

— Alors qu'as-tu pris avant de te rendre à cette soirée ?

 _—_ Euh… Atticus m'a donné un truc à mâcher. Un truc amer.

De la sève de pavot, soupçonna Gaïa.

— Et Saucia m'a donné une fiole à boire.

Oh… si la gladiatrice avait ingurgité des mélanges, son état n'étonnait plus trop Gaïa.

 _—_ Il y avait quoi dedans ? essaya-t-elle de savoir, même si elle doutait qu'Atalante pût lui fournir une réponse utile.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était génial ! sourit béatement la jeune femme. Vous êtes très belle vous savez ?

 _—_ Tu devais tout boire ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus.

 _—_ Mais tu as tout bu.

 _—_ Ouais. Le plus drôle, c'est que Chloé m'a donné la même chose !

Atalante se mit rire.

— Pff… soupira Gaïa désespérée.

La gladiatrice était complètement ailleurs.

— Et Sabina m'a filé des graines de chanvre… des tas, continua Atalante. Je vous connais, non ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ C'est vous qui m'avez louée pour la soirée ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Où est Aesh ? Elle n'était pas avec moi ?

 _—_ Si, mais elle est restée à la soirée.

 _—_ Ah… fit Atalante en essayant de comprendre.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage de la femme qui lui faisait face. Tout à l'heure, il lui semblait l'avoir reconnue et puis, elle avait oublié. Mais elle se sentait bien, terriblement bien. Elle remarqua Néria.

 _—_ Je te connais toi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire stupide.

 _—_ Euh, oui, répondit la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Ah, ouais, la fille aux lentilles ! Aesh adore les lentilles. Marcia aime les réglisses. Moi, j'aime tout.

Elle rit, heureuse de sa plaisanterie. Gaïa en profita pour la piloter vers une chambre du rez-de-chaussée et la pousser dedans.

— Il faut que tu dormes, Atalante.

 _—_ Avec vous ? Euh… D'accord.

La grande rétiaire passa prestement sa tunique par-dessus la tête, défit sa ceinture et, avant que Gaïa n'ait prononcé un mot ou fait un geste pour l'arrêter, elle se débarrassa de son pagne pour se redresser ensuite dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Elle s'approcha de Gaïa. Néria pâlit.

— Oh, zut, dit tout à coup Atalante. J'ai oublié mes caligaes.

La grande rétiaire s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur ses chaussures. Elle se débattit avec les attaches et se mit à pester entre ses dents. Elle n'arrivait pas à les défaire. Gaïa fit signe à Néria de s'éclipser.

 _—_ Mais, domina, protesta la jeune esclave. Je sais qu'Atalante n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle est bizarre ce soir.

 _—_ Je sais, mais on n'obtiendra rien par la force, d'ailleurs on ne fait pas le poids contre elle.

 _—_ Domina…

 _—_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en tirerai. Si cela te rassure, reste dans les parages, je t'appellerai si je ne m'en sors pas.

 _—_ Bien, domina, lui dit Néria inquiète.

Atalante maugréait de plus belle, entièrement focalisée sur ses chaussures.

 _—_ Je vais t'aider, lui dit Gaïa en s'agenouillant devant elle.

 _—_ Ah, ouais, merci.

La grande rétiaire se redressa et observa Gaïa à ses pieds. Quand la jeune femme se releva, les yeux d'Atalante s'allumèrent.

 _—_ Ça y est, je sais où je vous ai vue.

Gaïa lui sourit. Atalante se leva et avant que la jeune Alexandrine n'ait pu prévenir son mouvement, elle se retrouva enlacée par la jeune gladiatrice, repoussée vers le centre de la chambre. Les mains d'Atalante couraient sur son corps, ses lèvres parcouraient son cou avec douceur et beaucoup de sensualité. Elle gémissait d'anticipation. Enfermée dans un monde qui la tenait éloignée des réalités.

 _—_ Atalante, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Chuuut, murmura la grande rétiaire. Je suis à vous, commandez et j'obéirai.

C'était n'importe quoi. Gaïa devait arrêter cela tout de suite.

 _—_ Arrête ! cria-t-elle.

Atalante se figea immédiatement. Elle recula de deux pas.

 _—_ Allonge-toi ! ordonna Gaïa d'une voix autoritaire.

La grande rétiaire blêmit. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit aussitôt après la bouche comme si elle cherchait de l'air.

 _—_ Dépêche-toi ! claqua encore la voix de Gaïa.

Atalante sursauta et se dirigea comme un fantôme vers le lit. Elle s'allongea comme l'avait demandé Gaïa. Raide. Gaïa s'accorda un moment de répit. Elle s'empara d'un flacon posé sur une table, le déboucha et le porta à sa bouche. Le flacon en terre avait rafraîchi le vin qu'il contenait. Gaïa inspira un grand coup et se retourna. Son expression glissa. Atalante n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait immobile sur le lit, une horrible expression de terreur lui déformait les traits et elle pleurait en silence, abondamment.

 _—_ Atalante, souffla Gaïa.

 _—_ Je… je suis à vous… je… je… balbutia la jeune Syrienne.

Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, plaça ses mains comme si elles avaient été liées ensemble et écarta les jambes. Offerte. Gaïa jura entre ses dents, plus déstabilisée par la subite et obscène soumission dont faisait preuve la gladiatrice que par l'attitude impudique qu'elle avait pu avoir précédemment.

 _—_ Je… je ferai ce que vous voulez, murmura encore Atalante.

Les larmes redoublèrent et elle tourna un visage suppliant vers Gaïa.

 _—_ Je le jure… je… je serai sage.

Dieux ! Gaïa n'invoquait jamais les dieux quels qu'ils soient, mais la situation la dépassait complètement. Atalante lui avait toujours semblé être une fille solide et équilibrée. Simple et tranquille. Très maîtresse d'elle-même. Assez sage et raisonnable pour savoir négocier avec les humeurs parfois ombrageuses et violentes d'Aeshma. La personne allongée sur son lit n'avait plus rien de commun avec la gladiatrice que connaissait Gaïa ni avec ce qu'elle en avait deviné à travers le regard d'Aeshma.

Astarté lui avait adressé une lettre déchirante, Aeshma l'avait conjurée du regard de soustraire sa camarade à la soirée. Son médecin lui avait donné une drogue pour la détendre. Gaïa, même si elle ne lui avait pas parlé, se rappelait de la présence d'une jeune femme se nommant Chloé sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Ce devait être la même personne qui avait fourni de la drogue à la grande rétiaire. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Saucia, qui s'était, elle aussi, préoccupée du bien-être de la gladiatrice. Sabina était une meliora. Une hoplomaque. Elle avait combattu sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Tous ces gens avaient tenté d'aider la grande rétiaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tous savaient que la soirée serait une épreuve pour la jeune femme. Que la guerrière prête à affronter sans sourciller et sans peur des loups, des pirates, n'importe quel adversaire qu'on lui demanderait de combattre dans un amphithéâtre, se trouverait incapable de supporter sans aide, la soirée à laquelle elle avait été sommée se rendre.

Gaïa savait très bien que les gladiateurs honoraient parfois de leurs présence des banquets. Leur aura de champion et leurs corps athlétiques agrémentaient agréablement les réceptions. Leurs fonctions ne s'arrêtaient pas toujours à jouer les statues vivantes. L'Empereur avait interdit les combats privés pendant la durée de ses jeux, mais rien n'interdisait de profiter d'une autre manière de leurs qualités physiques. On avait plusieurs fois vanté à Gaïa les prouesses sexuelles de grands champions et elle avait été invitée autant de fois à des soirées où elle pourrait s'en s'assurer par elle-même.

Aeshma avait honoré de sa présence deux soirées depuis le début des jeux, elle ne bénéficiait pas d'un régime particulier. Elle se pliait, comme tous les gladiateurs s'y pliaient, aux desiderata de son laniste. À ses ordres.

Tous les gladiateurs et les gladiatrices, sauf les plus disgracieux, excitaient les fantasmes. Tous. Atalante comme les autres. Alors pourquoi ce branle-bas de combat autour d'Atalante ? Cette précipitation ? Et pourquoi la grande rétiaire se conduisait de façon si étrange ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si terrifiée ?

 _—_ Atalante, dit doucement Gaïa.

La jeune femme tourna un regard hagard sur elle. Gaïa se défit de sa palla et l'étendit sur le corps dénudé d'Atalante. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi offerte. Elle retrouva de l'assurance et elle s'assit sur le lit. Atalante se crispa. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à arrêter, se remirent à couler. L'appréhension lui souleva le cœur.

 _—_ Atalante, reprit doucement Gaïa. Tu sais qui je suis ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ On se connaît, je suis Gaïa Metella. Tu te souviens ?

Le souffle de la rétiaire se précipita comme si elle soupçonnait une horrible révélation.

 _—_ Le Grand Domaine, les loups, l' _ _Artémisia__. Tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes battues contre les pirates ? Quand Aeshma, toi et moi avons partagé du vin de falerne ?

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui.

La gladiatrice se troubla.

 _—_ Shamiram, c'est toi ?

Gaïa n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être Shamiram et la rétiaire planait encore vers d'autres paysages.

 _—_ Non, Atalante. Je suis une amie d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Astarté ?

 _—_ Non, Gaïa Metella. La domina, tenta-t-elle.

Ce serait peut-être plus facile si Atalante la reconnaissait.

 _—_ La domina ? se crispa Atalante.

Raté.

 _—_ Les lentilles… Les lentilles qu'Aeshma reçoit au ludus, essaya Gaïa. Tu te souviens ?

 _—_ Oui. Elles sont très bonnes.

 _—_ C'est moi qui les lui envoie. Qui vous les envoie.

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Oui, soupira soulagée Atalante.

La grande rétiaire se mordit la lèvre.

 _—_ Vous n'aimez pas Aeshma ?

 _—_ Hein ?

Gaïa ne comprenait plus rien.

 _—_ Vous êtes comme eux ?

 _—_ Comme qui ?

 _—_ Les aristocrates, souffla Atalante.

 _—_ ...

Atalante ferma les yeux et se mit à claquer des dents.

 _—_ Atalante, je suis venue à la soirée sur l'injonction d'Astarté, reprit doucement Gaïa. Elle et Aeshma m'ont demandé de t'y soustraire. Il y a deux ans, ma sœur m'avait demandé de soustraire Aeshma à la perversité du procurateur de Lycie, je t'avais prise dans le lot pour la même raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes camarades ont voulu que je t'arrache à cette soirée, mais cela semblait important. Astarté s'est montrée très convaincante dans sa lettre et je connais assez Aeshma pour savoir qu'elle m'en aurait voulu si je ne l'avais pas fait pas.

La gladiatrice ouvrit les yeux.

 _—_ Astarté vous a écrit ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je ne sais même pas écrire, sanglota soudain la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Atalante…

 _—_ Aeshma me donne des cours, mais je suis nulle… et je… je… je vais être malade, dit-elle soudain.

Gaïa se leva précipitamment, trouva un compotier posé sur une table, le vida et le tendit à la jeune femme. Atalante éructa, se redressa et vomit de la bile mêlée d'un liquide odorant. Gaïa attendit. La gladiatrice eut plusieurs convulsions qui la laissèrent haletante. Quand elle se calma, Gaïa emporta avec précaution le compotier et alla le poser dehors. Atalante entendit des chuchotements, puis la domina revint. Elle lui tendit le flacon de vin.

 _—_ Bois.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Ça va mieux ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Atalante, je ne te veux aucun mal.

 _—_ Je sais… Mon haleine ne vous gênera pas ?

 _—_ Hein ? Ton haleine ?

 _—_ Euh, oui. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de vous embrasser, si ?

Elle était repartie.

 _—_ Atalante ! s'énerva Gaïa. Arrête !

Les larmes refirent leur apparition. La peur aussi. Gaïa soupira.

 _—_ Tu as peur de quoi ?

 _—_ De rien.

 _—_ Ne mens pas. Dis-moi.

 _—_ Je… je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune gladiatrice. Des aristocrates, de leurs désirs, de leur méchanceté… de ce que vous attendez de moi.

 _—_ Atalante, que t'a raconté Aeshma à mon propos ?

La jeune rétiaire leva les yeux sur Gaïa et ne répondit pas. D'accord, Atalante savait.

 _—_ Atalante, crois-tu que je trahirais Aeshma ? Que je ferais du mal à l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour elle ?

 _—_ Aeshma vous a raconté ça ?

 _—_ Je sais qu'elle t'aime, toi, Marcia…

La jeune gladiatrice se détendit soudain et lui dédia un regard lavé de toute terreur.

 _—_ Vous ne voulez pas coucher avec moi ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Mais vous resterez quand même dormir avec moi ? demanda Atalante d'une voix suppliante.

 _—_ Oui, si tu veux.

Atalante se poussa, Gaïa s'allongea à côté d'elle. La jeune gladiatrice bougea, incertaine. Gaïa la poussa et l'encouragea à poser la tête sur son épaule. C'était étrange, elle ne connaissait même pas la jeune femme et soudain, elle la tenait contre elle. Nue. La rétiaire s'accrocha à ses vêtements.

 _—_ Aeshma vous aime beaucoup, murmura-t-elle avant de se plonger dans un long silence.

L'épaule de Gaïa se mouilla peu à peu, le temps que les larmes traversassent ses vêtements. Elle caressa le front de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un autant pleurer de sa vie.

 _—_ C'était… Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, balbutia Atalante.

 _—_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Gaïa.

Cela ne la regardait peut-être pas, mais elle ne savait pas comment aider la jeune femme qui pleurait en silence dans ses bras. Ses larmes lui semblèrent ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Julia l'avait toujours encouragée à parler quand une peine la rongeait et Gaïa s'était toujours sentie apaisée ensuite. Peut-être que...

Et elle sut.

Atalante, six ans après, raconta enfin ce qui s'était passé à Pergame. Ce dont elle souvenait. Les terreurs qui l'avaient assaillie, le dégoût. Gaïa avait vécu, elle n'avait rien d'une ingénue, elle avait connu la peur, l'horreur. Une horreur différente. Les expériences ne se partageaient pas, ne se comparaient pas. Julia avait vécu différemment les événements de Gerasa et une autre qu'Atalante n'aurait pas été blessée comme elle l'avait été. Brisée. Qu'importaient les faits, seuls comptaient les sentiments.

Atalante libéra la boue qui lui empoisonnait l'âme et elle la déversa dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles, d'hésitations et de questions. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas fauté, qu'elle ne s'était pas reniée, qu'elle méritait encore le respect.

 _—_ Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche.

 _—_ Tu es pourtant dans mes bras et Marcia ne te trouve pas tendre sans raison.

 _—_ C'est différent. Comme ça, ce n'est pas pareil.

 _—_ Si, tu as juste besoin d'avoir confiance.

 _—_ Comme avec Astarté ?

 _—_ Euh… Oui, acquiesça Gaïa avec conviction, même si elle ne savait pas ce que la grande rétiaire entendait par _avec Astarté_.

 _—_ Je suis faible.

 _—_ Non, tu es humaine et sensible.

 _—_ C'est nul.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice.

 _—_ Et alors ? Aeshma soutenait avec ferveur que les gladiateurs ne pouvaient pas aimer, qu'elle n'aimait personne. Elle t'aime pourtant toi, Marcia aussi. Elle a fini par l'accepter. Vous lui avez manqué quand elle était avec moi. Et pas que vous. De plus, être sensible ne t'empêche pas de briller dans l'arène. Je considère que tu es l'une des meilleures rétiaires de l'Empire, hommes compris.

 _—_ Vraiment ?!

 _—_ Oui. Tu ne gagnerais pas si tu étais faible et Aeshma ne t'estimerait pas.

 _—_ C'est vrai, rit Atalante.

Elle embrassa gentiment Gaïa dans le cou. Plus que gentiment et elle ne se contenta pas d'un seul baiser. Elle allait mieux, mais les drogues n'avaient clairement pas cessé d'agir. Gaïa lui donna une tape sur la tête et lui enjoignit d'être sage. Atalante obtempéra en souriant et se cala confortablement contre la jeune Alexandrine.

 _—_ Je vous aime bien aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se frotta la joue contre Gaïa, passa un bras en travers de sa poitrine, enroula sa main autour de son épaule et s'endormit doucement. Gaïa eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Néria précéda Marcia dans l'atrium.

 _—_ La domina se repose dans sa chambre, je vais aller la chercher.

Marcia protesta, mais la jeune esclave ne l'écouta pas. Gaïa Metella lui avait dit de la prévenir si la jeune fille arrivait. La domina attendait sa venue. Elle l'espérait. La gladiatrice ne s'était pas levée, la domina avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait commandé de ne pas déranger son invitée et annoncé que celle-ci rentrerait à son ludus en compagnie de Marcia. Elle avait ensuite commandé une collation et s'était retirée dans sa chambre.

Marcia resta seule dans l'atrium. La villa était étrangement silencieuse. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

— Gaïa ? appela une voix.

Marcia se retourna d'un bloc. La voix était inhabituellement basse et voilée, mais elle la reconnut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Atalante.

La grande rétiaire s'avança, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fatigués, le teint très pâle et entièrement nue.

— Gaïa, c'est vous ?

Marcia resta muette de surprise. Atalante cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Marcia ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

Elle s'avança à grand pas souples et serra Marcia dans ses bras.

— C'est gentil d'être passée ! lui dit Atalante.

 _—_ Euh, Atalante, qu'est-ce que... ?

Elle n'eût pas le temps de formuler sa question, Atalante venait d'apercevoir Gaïa. Elle sourit radieusement, lâcha Marcia et souffla :

— Gaïa !

Gaïa embrassa la scène du regard et se dit que la soirée d'hier n'en finissait pas de s'éterniser. Marcia était figée de stupeur, Atalante sortait de son lit, affichait une expression extatique, une nudité sans complexe, l'appelait Gaïa et s'avançait vers elle avec l'intention manifeste de lui prouver son affection. Que Marcia, Néria et Kittos fussent témoins de la scène ne semblait pas l'embarrasser le moins du monde.

— Atalante, essaya-t-elle de la mettre en garde.

La grande rétiaire n'en avait cure, mais elle croisa soudain le regard de Gaïa et stoppa net son avancée. Elle secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et se mit à sourire gentiment. Ce n'était pas gagné.

 _—_ Nous avons de la visite... lui dit Gaïa d'un air entendu.

 _—_ Ah, oui. Marcia.

Atalante se retourna vers la jeune fille.

 _—_ Je suis contente de te voir, Marcia.

 _—_ Euh, moi aussi.

Marcia n'était pas très sûre que ce fût vrai. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que son mentor ait passé la nuit avec Gaïa, pourtant...

 _—_ Marcia, fit Gaïa. Tu es repassée au ludus Aemilius ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Où as-tu dormi ?

 _—_ Au Bestiari.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas vu Aeshma ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Atalante, lui dit Gaïa. Tu ne veux pas aller t'habiller ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Néria ?

 _—_ Domina ? s'empressa la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Occupe-toi d'elle, demanda Gaïa en lui désignant Atalante. Conduis-la au bain et donne-lui de quoi s'habiller décemment. Prépare-lui à manger aussi. Tu as faim, Atalante ?

 _—_ Non et je veux rester avec vous.

 _—_ Tu te sens bien ?

 _—_ Ouais, super bien, répliqua Atalante ravie.

Où était passé la jeune femme éplorée et blessée ?

 _—_ Va avec Néria, s'il te plaît, et viens nous rejoindre ensuite.

 _—_ Bon... Ouais ! D'accord ! décida soudain la gladiatrice.

Marcia la regarda partir à la suite de Néria. Interloquée par son comportement familier. Très familier. Elle tourna son regard vers Gaïa, remarqua ses traits tirés et rougit violemment. Elle venait de comprendre.

 _—_ Pfff, souffla Gaïa. Je sais que les apparences ne jouent pas en notre faveur, mais...

 _—_ Je ne savais que tu... enfin qu'Atalante... euh... Je croyais qu'Aeshma...

 _—_ Marcia, ne dis rien, je t'en prie, l'arrêta Gaïa sur un ton suppliant.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

 _—_ Euh, oui, comme tu veux.

.

Gaïa raconta la soirée à Marcia. Elle passa sous silence leur baiser, les tentatives d'Atalante pour séduire Antiochus, puis elle-même. La confession d'Atalante. Marcia se renfrogna dès qu'elle sut la nature de la soirée. Elle détestait ce genre d'invitation. Elle détestait qu'Aeshma s'y rendît. Aeshma, Galini, Sabina, Gallus, tous les gladiateurs. L'intervention d'Astarté la dérida. Elle demanda plusieurs fois à Gaïa si c'était vrai et ce que la grande Dace avait vraiment écrit. Gaïa finit par lui donner la lettre qu'elle avait conservée. Marcia s'abîma dans la lecture de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas revu Astarté. Jamais osé lui rendre visite ou venir plus simplement la féliciter à l'issue d'un combat. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments, de ceux que lui renverrait la Dace aux yeux dorés. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, elle avait tellement souffert. Et maintenant ? Leur histoire appartenait au passé, mais elle la chérissait. Elle avait peur de la salir. Qu'Astarté ne correspondît plus à l'image qu'elle en avait gardée. Peur de s'embraser. De retomber. De se heurter à de l'indifférence ou à un amour auquel elle serait incapable de répondre. Elle caressa les mots tracés par la main d'Astarté. La Dace était fidèle. Sa lettre le prouvait. Marcia n'avait pas fantasmé ses qualités.

 _—_ Et tu es allée à la soirée ?

 _—_ Oui. J'ai récupéré Atalante, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait complètement droguée.

 _—_ Atticus a dû lui donner quelque chose pour qu'elle se détende.

 _—_ Si c'était seulement lui... Chloé et Sabina ont fait pareil. Une certaine Saucia aussi.

 _—_ C'est notre masseuse en chef.

 _—_ Atalante s'est montrée ingérable ou presque. Et a priori, les effets des drogues ne se sont pas encore dissipés, grimaça Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, je comprends mieux. Mais, euh... elle t'appelle Gaïa ?

 _—_ Au moins, elle n'est pas comme Aeshma, soupira Gaïa dépitée.

Marcia sourit et leva un sourcil. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Gaïa depuis qu'elle était à Rome et elle se comportait beaucoup plus familièrement avec elle.

 _—_ Et oui, avoua Gaïa. J'ai dormi avec elle. Dormi seulement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule.

 _—_ Atalante ne participe jamais à ce genre de soirées. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand elle était jeune.

 _—_ Je sais.

 _—_ Elle t'a raconté ?

 _—_ Oui.

Marcia ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Son mentor avait le droit à ses secrets et elle se sentait trop jeune pour les partager avec elle ou Gaïa.

 _—_ Gaïa, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? C'est... euh, tout le monde va penser que...

 _—_ Je sais, mais j'ai combattu deux fois aux côtés d'Atalante, je dois la vie de ma sœur à Astarté, et Aeshma voulait que je le fasse, alors...

Le regard de Marcia brilla :

 _—_ Je suis fière d'être ton amie, déclara-t-elle.

 _—_ Je l'ai fait pour cela aussi.

Marcia la dévisagea gravement. Tout était inextricablement lié. Julia, Quintus, Gaïa, Aeshma, Atalante, Astarté, elle. Un nœud. Aussi solide et bénéfique qu'un nœud d'Héraclès.

 _—_ Dis, Gaïa ? demanda Marcia en changeant de sujet et parce que c'était la raison qui l'avait conduite à la villa de Gaïa ce jour-là. Est-ce que tu connais un bon joaillier en ville ?

 _—_ Je peux me renseigner, c'est urgent ?

 _—_ Si tu pouvais m'avoir une adresse pour cette semaine.

 _—_ Mmm, d'accord.

Préoccupée par l'état d'Atalante et fatiguée par sa nuit, Gaïa ne se montra pas curieuse et Marcia ne lui expliqua pas ce qu'elle comptait demander au joaillier.

Si elle l'avait su, Gaïa aurait cessé de repousser indéfiniment ses retrouvailles avec Aeshma.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le cinabre :** Sulfure de mercure utilisé pour obtenir un pigment rouge très prisé dans l'antiquité (ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le rouge de Pompéi). On extrayait à cette époque le cinabre sous forme rocheuse en Espagne et en Géorgie, sous forme sableuse dans la région d'Ephèse.

Les prix du cinabre atteignaient des sommets, et pour faire face aux trafics et aux imitations (dont le minium, carbonate de plomb appelé Céruse), seuls quelques ateliers installés à Rome avaient l'autorisation de transformer le cinabre en pigment de couleur.

Le cinabre a été longtemps utilisé en peinture bien qu'il noircisse à la lumière du jour. On apposait pour pallier cet inconvénient sur les murs des glacis protecteurs.

On découvrit au XVII sc un procédé de fabrication artificielle, qui constituait à chauffer un mélange de souffre et de mercure qui par réaction, produisait du sulfure de mercure. Le piment ainsi obtenu fut appelé vermillon.

Le cinabre et le vermillon sont incompatibles avec le plomb, car le mélange est hautement toxique. Jusqu'au XIXe siècle ce fut pourtant le cas. Le plomb servait à la fabrication des peintures à l'huile et on le mélangeait sans précaution au cinabre et au vermillion.

Le cinabre fut utilisé comme drogue et comme médicament contre la syphilis. la fabrication de pigment fut interdite au XIXe siècle. Les chinois en fabrique toujours et quelques soient les principes de précaution le produit fini est toujours toxique.

On la retrouve en autre dans les encreurs utilisés pour les sceaux (dont l'usage perdurent en Chine dans la vie courante.)

.

 **Martial** :

Connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Martial, Marcus Valerius Martialis louera effectivement la valeur d'une bestiaire dans ses épigrammes consacrés à l'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre Flavien, même s'il compara alors celle-ci à Vénus, plutôt qu'à une Amazone (Aeshma n'avait pas eu tort de dire à Marcia que les spectateurs verraient en elle une incarnation de Vénus lors de la première céna à laquelle participa Marcia). Il s'extasia de même sur les exploits de Carpophorus.

 ** _Extraits du_** _Liber Spectaculorum._ ** _:_**

VI. - SUR UN COMBAT DE FEMME CONTRE DES BÊTES.

 _César, ce n'est point assez que le belliqueux Mars déploie pour toi sa valeur invincible ; pour toi, Vénus elle-même se montre. Vaillante._

VII. - SUR LE MÊME COMBAT.

 _La renommée célébrait le lion terrassé dans la vaste plaine de Némée, comme un des nobles travaux d'Hercule. Que l'antique crédulité se taise ; car dans cet amphithéâtre, dû à ta munificence, ô César, nous avons vu pareille-chose accomplie par la main d'une femme._

XVII. SUR LE CHASSEUR CARPOPHORUS.

 _La gloire immense que tu as acquise, ô Méléagre ! en tuant le sanglier de Calydon, n'est qu'une portion bien petite de celle de Carpophorus. Il perça de son épieu un ours qui se précipitait dans l'arène, et le premier de ceux qui furent jamais sous le pôle arctique ; il terrassa un lion d'une taille inconnue jusqu'alors, et dont la défaite aurait illustré la main d'Hercule ; enfin, il étendit mort le plus agile des léopards. Et, après ces victoires, quand il en recevait le prix, il était encore tout dispos._

XXV. SUR CARPOPHORUS.

 _Avec quelle assurance la main vigoureuse et jeune encore de Carpophorus dirige les coups d'un épieu dorien ! Il porte sur sa tête, et sans se gêner, deux taureaux ; il immole le féroce bubale aussi bien que le bison. Le lion fuit devant lui, et court tomber sous les traits d'autres chasseurs. Va maintenant, peuple impatient, et plains-toi qu'on te fasse attendre !_

XXX. SUR CARPOPHORUS.

 _César, si l'antiquité eût vu naître Carpophorus, l'univers eût été plus facilement délivré de ses fléaux : un taureau n'eût point effrayé Marathon, un lion la forêt de Némée, un sanglier le Ménale. Cette main armée eût d'un seul coup abattu toutes les têtes de l'hydre ; elle n'eût frappé qu'une fois la Chimère. Elle eût vaincu, sans le secours de Médée, les taureaux aux pieds de feu, et, seule, brisé les chaînes d'Hésion et d'Andromède. Comptez les travaux qui font la gloire d'Hercule : n'est-ce pas les surpasser que de vaincre en une fois vingt animaux féroces ?_

.

 **Lysippe :** sculpteur et bronzier grec (395-305 av. JC). Portraitiste officiel d'Alexandre le Grand, on lui attribue 1 500 œuvres dont ne sont conservées que des copies romaines en marbres. Son style a durablement influencé la sculpture antique. Il propose de nouvelle proportion à la représentation du corps humain (le corps est égal à huit têtes, contre sept auparavant), et il est considéré comme le fondateur du style dit hellénistique.

.

.

.


	23. Les Amazones R

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Aeshma mordillait un brin de lavande qu'elle avait arraché au bouquet que Marcia leur avait rapporté quelques jours auparavant. Le goût âcre et trop fort lui arrachait de temps en temps une grimace.

.

.

Elle était rentrée tard le matin, après la deuxième heure. Ister et Ajax l'avaient attendue dans le jardin de la villa du sénateur. Le melior s'était levé à son arrivée. Il s'inquiétait. Ister dormait, sa belle joue d'éphèbe appuyée contre un banc de pierre.

Aulus Flavius n'avait pas lâché la jeune Parthe. Il avait cherché à l'humilier, il avait surtout réussi à s'attirer son profond mépris. Il fallait plus que des pratiques réputées pour être dégradantes pour déstabiliser la jeune gladiatrice. Aulus Flavius lui en avait pourtant offert un panel complet. Et à son aimable invitation, les amis du procurateur n'avaient pas, eux non plus, ménagé leurs efforts. Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucun instant de répit. Ils avaient profité du jouet mis à leur disposition jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce qu'un prétorien se présenta et sans s'occuper de l'activité qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il annonça d'un ton impassible à la jeune gladiatrice qu'elle devait rentrer. Il lui avait tendu une tunique propre et une paire de sandales grossières. Le procurateur et ses amis avaient protesté.

— Les gladiateurs, sur ordre de l'Imperator, n'ont pas la permission de s'attarder dans des soirées privées au‑delà de la première heure, avait déclaré péremptoirement le centurion.

Ils s'étaient ralliés aux désirs de l'Empereur, avaient réajusté leurs vêtements et abandonné sans un mot ou un regard, la gladiatrice qui avait servi leur fantasmes. Aulus seul lui avait déclaré qu'il avait été enchanté de ses services et qu'ils se reverraient.

— À un moment où Titus aura cessé de superviser les plaisirs de ses amis.

Aeshma l'avait ignoré, il était parti et elle s'était retrouvée seule avec le centurion. Elle l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête pour son intervention et les vêtements, puis elle avait quitté la salle. En sortant, elle avait coincé une esclave et lui avait demandé où elle pourrait se laver. La femme l'avait conduite dans un atrium. Elle avait puisé de l'eau dans un trou ménagé dans un coin de la cour, apporté une bassine et un linge.

Aeshma s'était lavée sommairement. Elle s'était débarrassée du mieux qu'elle avait pu de ce qui lui salissait la peau, de ce qui lui engluait les cheveux, chassé la nuit de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas revu Astarté. La Dace aux larges épaules lui avait signifié qu'elle voulait lui parler, mais le procurateur avait accaparé la petite thrace toute la nuit et Astarté était déjà partie. Aeshma s'était habillée, chaussée, pas vraiment propre, assez cependant, pour se retrouver un minimum présentable et ne pas déclencher des moues de dégoûts ou des réactions disproportionnées quand elle rentrerait au ludus.

.

Herennius avait pourtant froncé les sourcils en la voyant. Il l'avait prestement envoyée aux bains. Saucia était arrivée alors qu'Aeshma venait juste de se plonger dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Elle lui déclara qu'elle l'attendait dans la salle de soin quand elle aurait fini de se décrasser. Qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, mais qu'elle ne devait pas attendre que l'eau refroidît.

Chloé s'introduisit dans la salle à peine Saucia l'avait-elle quittée pour saluer le retour de la jeune Parthe et prendre des nouvelles d'Atalante. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle bondit de joie en apprenant que Gaïa Metella l'avait soustraite de la soirée, puis elle avait demandé à Aeshma par quel miracle la domina s'était trouvée présente au banquet et comment il se faisait qu'elle eût quitté la soirée avec Atalante plutôt qu'avec elle. Elle avait assommé Aeshma de questions, mais celle-ci, touchée par son inquiétude sincère et par l'affection innocente qu'elle manifestait envers Atalante, lui expliqua qu'Astarté avait manigancé elle ne savait quoi, mais que c'était elle qui avait prévenu Gaïa Metella. Chloé se lança alors dans un discours dithyrambique qui louait la gentillesse d'Atalante, l'honneur d'Astarté, la solidarité dont faisaient preuve les gladiatrices, les valeurs que celles-ci accordaient à l'amitié, la faculté qu'elles avaient de rendre une fille dure comme Astarté ou une fille brutale comme Aeshma, si dévouées à leurs camarades. Aeshma aurait aimé être seule. Le bavardage de la petite masseuse l'énervait, mais ses paroles lui plurent. L'entendre parler d'amitié, de dévouement, d'honneur, de gentillesse et de fidélité l'aidèrent à jeter un voile définitif sur sa nuit. Le monde que lui décrivait Chloé, celui qu'elle partageait avec ses camarades, lui paraissait réel et réconfortant. Elle était fière et surtout heureuse de s'y mouvoir. Le monde d'Aulus Flavius ne méritait même pas qu'on y pensât.

Soudain, Chloé se tut, fronça les sourcils et demanda une nouvelle fois, parce qu'Aeshma ne lui avait pas répondu quand elle avait posé la question un peu plus tôt :

— Oui, mais pourquoi Gaïa Metella n'est pas partie avec toi ?

 _—_ Pourquoi elle serait partie avec moi ? s'était renfrognée Aeshma. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvée.

 _—_ Ben, parce que... Elle t'aime bien et que ce genre de soir...

La mine furieuse de la jeune Parthe l'avait arrêtée. Elle avait balbutié des excuses et elle avait fui sans demander son reste. Il était temps, Saucia commençait à s'impatienter et si elle avait découvert que Chloé accaparait la jeune gladiatrice, elle n'aurait pas manqué de rabrouer sévèrement la jeune masseuse pour sa légèreté et son inconscience.

.

Saucia n'avait pas posé de questions quand Aeshma l'avait rejointe et s'était couchée sur une banquette, mais la masseuse aux mains d'or s'était merveilleusement bien occupée de la jeune gladiatrice.

Elle avait attendu que celle-ci soit aux frontières de l'assoupissement pour l'interroger. L'état d'Aeshma l'avait révulsée. La jeune gladiatrice était couverte d'hématomes. La poitrine, le cou, les cuisses, la taille et les hanches. Elle l'avait auscultée soigneusement et Aeshma n'avait pu retenir un gémissement quand, après avoir reçu son consentement, Saucia lui avait fait subir un examen gynécologique superficiel. Elle souffrait de traumatismes multiples et elle saignait.

— Aeshma, tu as mal ?

 _—_ Non, ça va, ça passera.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Je te le dirais si ça n'allait vraiment pas, tu sais que je ne prendrais aucun risque.

 _—_ Tu n'es jamais revenue si abîmée d'une soirée.

 _—_ Je suis tombée sur un pervers qui ne m'a pas lâchée de la nuit. En plus, il m'en voulait personnellement.

 _—_ Comment ça ?

 _—_ Il avait eu des vues sur moi il y a deux ans à Patara. Tu sais, quand j'avais été punie.

 _—_ Oh… À la soirée où Gaïa Metella t'a louée.

 _—_ Mmm, en plus, je lui trouvais une sale gueule…

 _—_ Et tu lui as fait comprendre, rit Saucia.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Tu dois te reposer.

 _—_ Déjà être avec toi… soupira Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi, Aeshma.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Et, euh… Atalante… ? Elle n'est pas revenue avec vous.

 _—_ Elle est en sécurité, elle reviendra dans la journée fraîche comme une rose.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Une petite initiative d'Astarté.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Elle n'a pas participé à la soirée.

.

* * *

.

Atalante était revenue avec Marcia en milieu d'après-midi et avait tout fait pour éviter Aeshma. Marcia était repartie à peine arrivée, invoquant un entraînement qu'elle ne pouvait rater au ludus Bestiari et Aeshma ne l'avait même pas vue.

La jeune Parthe se reposait. Ni Marcia, ni Atalante n'étaient venues lui rendre visite.

Merde. Atalante l'évitait toujours après qu'Aeshma eût participé à une soirée, mais quand même, elle aurait pu, pour une fois, faire un effort.

Aeshma la retrouva alors que la nuit tombait. Atalante s'entraînait sur un palus. Ou plutôt, frappait comme une brute épaisse sur un palus. Armée d'une lourde épée de bois qu'elle maniait à deux mains. Elle avait une tête de déterrée et se déplaçait sans une once de légèreté. Elle ahanait comme un rameur. Elle n'était même pas venue dîner.

La jeune Parthe coupa le brin de lavande mâchouillé avec ses incisives et le cracha négligemment avant de réintroduire ce qui en restait entre ses dents. Jusqu'à la fleur. Après, elle irait lui parler.

Atalante abandonna avant. Les bras gourds. Incapable de lever l'épée encore une fois.

— T'as pas vraiment la carrure pour ça, Ata, grogna Aeshma.

Les épaules de la grande rétiaire se tendirent et elle se retourna lentement.

— Aesh ?

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

 _—_ Peut-être que tu y arriverais mieux dans ton lit.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Il est tard, Ata. Je suis naze. Toi aussi. Viens, on va dormir.

 _—_ Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demanda lentement Atalante.

 _—_ On dort ensemble depuis deux mois.

 _—_ Oh ! sembla réaliser Atalante. Euh... Il faut que je rapporte l'épée à Herennius.

 _—_ Je t'accompagne

 _—_ D'accord, sourit subitement Atalante.

Elles se rendirent chez Herennius en silence. Le doctor les regarda curieusement, il aurait aimé s'excuser. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices accusaient la nuit qu'elles avaient passée à l'extérieur. Saucia s'était plainte auprès de lui des mauvais traitements qu'avait subis Aeshma. La masseuse était furieuse et elle lui avait décrit dans les moindres détails les sévices qui sans conteste, étaient la cause des divers traumatismes dont souffrait la petite Parthe. Herennius n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais le silence qu'il avait opposé à Saucia n'avait rien eu d'indifférent. Saucia l'avait compris et elle en avait profité pour dire ce qu'elle pensait de la soirée et du laniste :

— La prochaine fois que ce type la voit, si elle n'est pas sous protection de l'Empereur, il la tuera. Vous êtes tous des chiens ! Comment toi, Herennius, peux-tu accepter qu'on traite ainsi tes gladiateurs ? Vous voulez la faire crever ? Elle vous rapporte plus d'argent comme cela que sur le sable ? Convaincs Téos de ne plus la renvoyer dans ce genre de soirée. En tout cas, pas avant la fin des jeux. Vous ne devriez jamais accepter de louer les gladiatrices pour ce genre de soirée. Elles reviennent toujours dans un état lamentable, même celles qui s'en vantent ou qui disent y prendre plaisir.

 _—_ Saucia...

 _—_ Je préviendrai Atticus. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réjouisse de l'état dans lequel Aeshma est revenue.

Saucia avait raison, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était pas beaucoup plus libre que les gladiateurs dont il avait la charge, à peine un peu plus.

.

Aeshma tombait de fatigue, elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée et s'était traînée le reste du temps. Quant à Atalante, le doctor ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle ne paraissait pas dans son état normal. Elle cherchait à fixer son regard sur des objets sans trop y parvenir. Elle était crispée et dès qu'elle se détendait un peu, un sourire idiot fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

— Dormez demain matin, leur recommanda-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les entraînements. Vous n'avez pas de combat prévu dans les dix prochains jours. Une pause vous fera du bien. Vous viendrez me voir quand vous vous lèverez.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices hochèrent la tête. En franchissant la porte, Atalante vacilla et Aeshma la retint par le bras en grommelant. La grande rétiaire s'accrocha à elle.

— Je me sens...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle serra Aeshma contre elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe. La petite thrace râla, Atalante s'esclaffa. Aeshma la traîna jusqu'à leur cellule et se dégagea brutalement de son bras passé en travers de son épaule.

— Assieds-toi, Ata. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à manger ? Tu n'as pas dîné.

Atlante la regarda d'un regard extatique.

— Pourquoi tout le monde est si gentil avec moi ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

— Aesh… Tu es mon amie ?

 _—_ Non.

La réaction d'Atalante la prit de court. La grande rétiaire se mit à pleurer en silence.

— Merde, Ata ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

 _—_ Je suis nulle. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit. J'ai trempée tous ses vêtements, je suis sûre que je lui ai bavé dessus.

 _—_ Sur qui ?

 _—_ Sur Gaïa.

 _—_...

La rétiaire s'illumina soudain, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et se mit à sourire.

— Elle est... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça. Elle est tendre avec toi aussi ?

 _—_ Quoi ?!

 _—_ Mmm, fit Atalante d'un air entendu. Je l'aime bien.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Mais…

Atalante rougit soudain.

— J'ai dormi avec elle. Tu as déjà dormi avec elle ?

 _—_ Ata…

 _—_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Que je suis bête !

Atalante réfléchit un moment. Elle s'assit sur son grabat, s'appuya contre le mur, releva les genoux et enfouit sa tête dedans.

— Je raconte et je fais n'importe quoi depuis hier soir, dit-elle consternée. C'est les trucs que m'ont filé Atticus, Saucia, Chloé et Sabina. Je n'aurais pas dû tout prendre.

Aeshma comprenait mieux. Elle s'assit à côté de sa camarade.

— Tout le monde est taré dans cette familia.

 _—_ Toi aussi ? demanda Atalante en relevant la tête.

 _—_ Mmm, moi aussi, soupira Aeshma.

 _—_ Merci, Aesh.

 _—_ Pour quoi ?

 _—_ Pour hier soir.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Qui alors ?

 _—_ La domina et Astarté. Astarté à prévenue Gaïa Metella je ne sais pas trop comment et elle est venue.

 _—_ Astarté lui a écrit.

 _—_ Tu vois ? Je n'ai rien fait, ce sont elles deux que tu dois remercier.

 _—_ Je sais, n'empêche que je te dois des remerciements à toi aussi. Tu es une bonne camarade, Aesh. Je t'aime beaucoup.

 _—_ Tu me l'as déjà dit et de toute façon, tu aimes tout le monde, Ata.

 _—_ Non, je n'aime pas Ister, pas trop Pikridis non plus, ni Euryale et je déteste Téos. Je le hais même.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'alarma Aeshma surprise par la subite vindicte dont faisait preuve la si mesurée gladiatrice.

 _—_ Il nous méprise, il est cruel et méchant. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il nous aimait, qu'il nous respectait, qu'il était fier de nous. Mais ça… Herennius et Typhon sont comme ça, Ils sont durs parfois, mais si on travaille bien, si on combat bien, ils sont fiers de nous, vraiment. Mais Téos, lui ? On est rien pour lui, même pas bonnes à baiser.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

 _—_ Si. Avant, je le considérais comme mon maître, comme mon protecteur. Ce n'est qu'un salaud !

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Aeshma qui commençait à trouver le discours d'Atalante inquiétant et bien trop semblable à celui que tenait Astarté.

 _—_ La vente d'Astarté et de Lucanus. Il les a juste vendus pour le plaisir, pour nous montrer qui commandait, pour faire du mal à Marcia. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait. Je n'avais jamais réalisé. Il a tué Sonja, il vous a envoyés tuer des gens comme de vulgaires assassins, il ne respecte pas le contrat de Marcia. Il nous méprise. Il n'y a que l'argent que nous lui rapportons qui l'intéresse.

 _—_ Ata…

 _—_ Ça ne change rien, la coupa Atalante. Je continuerai comme avant. Seulement maintenant, je sais. Je ne suis plus aussi naïve et stupide. Je l'aimais, Aesh. Pendant des années, je l'aimais. Le dominus ? Pff… Un vulgaire laniste, un vendeur de chair humaine.

Elle se tourna vers sa camarade.

— Tu vaux cent fois mieux que lui.

Aeshma s'attendait à une grande démonstration d'affection, mais Atalante déclara tout à coup qu'elle était fatiguée.

— Tu veux dormir ? lui demanda la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Oui.

Aeshma se leva, Atalante se coucha sans se déshabiller, sans même se couvrir et se recroquevilla en chien de fusil. Aeshma posa sa couverture sur elle et resta un moment à la contempler. Atalante dut le sentir.

— Aesh ?

 _—_ Mmm ?

 _—_ Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Comme quand on était novices, fit Atalante en se retournant.

 _—_ On n'était même pas amies à cette époque.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais on dormait ensemble quand même.

 _—_ Les novices dorment toujours ensemble, les esclaves en particulier.

 _—_ Parfois, je me sentais moins seule quand j'étais à côté de toi.

 _—_ Pas à côté d'Astarté ? glissa narquoisement Aeshma.

 _—_ Non, je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement au début et ensuite, quand j'aurais voulu, elle ne voulait pas. Dormir à côté d'elle était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Avec toi, c'était différent.

 _—_ Dors et fais pas chier.

 _—_ Aesh…

 _—_ C'est non, Ata.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que.

Il n'y avait aucune raison, c'est pourquoi quand Aeshma, après s'être déshabillée, souffla la lampe, quand elle se coucha sur son grabat, Atalante s'efforça de ne pas s'endormir tout de suite, d'attendre. Et quand le souffle de la petite thrace lui appris qu'elle dormait, Atalante se leva. Elle la poussa. Aeshma grogna, se réveilla et n'eut pas le courage ou la méchanceté de repousser sa camarade. Elle lui tourna le dos et le front d'Atalante vint s'appuyer entre ses omoplates.

.

Marcia rentra après la deuxième veille. Elle avait dîné avec Carpophorus et ils s'étaient attardés à deviser ensemble. Ils avaient parlé des animaux qu'ils connaissaient, de leurs mœurs. Carpophorus n'était pas seulement un bestiaire, c'était un véritable chasseur. Un Dace. Il avait parcouru dans sa jeunesse les profondes forêts de son pays. Traqué du gibier, appris à pister. Il lui rappelait Astarté et son amour pour la forêt. Elle avait aimé écouter Astarté lui parler de la forêt, elle aima tout autant écouter Carpophorus.

Il était tard quand ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Gaïa l'attendait sûrement, sa porte lui était ouverte jour et nuit. Sa villa était agréable et la chambre qu'elle lui avait aménagée, confortable, mais Marcia n'avait pas eu le courage de monter jusqu'au Capitol et elle avait envie de voir Aeshma.

Elle resta un instant interdite en trouvant les deux melioras collées l'une à l'autre dans le même lit. Et puis, elle remarqua qu'elles dormaient sur le grabat d'Aeshma, que la Parthe était allongée sur le ventre et qu'Atalante, même si elle avait une jambe passée par-dessus celles d'Aeshma, même si elle était tournée vers Aeshma, lovée contre elle, avaient les deux bras repliées sur sa propre poitrine. Atalante était habillée, pas Aeshma.

Marcia sourit en secouant la tête. Elle n'avait surpris aucun secret. Ses deux mentors étaient vraiment incroyables. Jamais Marcia aurait pensé qu'Atalante recherchât comme elle, une affection physique auprès d'Aeshma, encore moins que cette dernière la lui accordât. Une pointe de jalousie lui titilla désagréablement le plexus et puis, elle repensa à la soirée précédente, aux épreuves que les deux melioras avaient traversées et elle sourit.

Elle se coucha sans bruit et s'endormit le cœur paisible et heureux.

.

* * *

.

Il y avait eu les naumachies. Des spectacles grandioses. Si l'une avait été donnée au bois des César, l'autre s'était déroulée au cœur même du nouvel amphithéâtre.

L'arène avait été inondée, transformée en bassin qui, aux yeux du public, ravalèrent les naumachies de Néron et d'Auguste à de piètres petits spectacles. Des galères s'étaient affrontées, des hommes s'étaient égorgés, étripés et massacrés dans un déluge de violence. Certains s'étaient noyés.

 _La bataille de Leucimme_ avait opposée Corinthe à Corcyre, dans le nouvel amphithéâtre. _La bataille du détroit de Messine_ opposant Athéniens et Syracusains, au Bois des Césars. Parfois, la victoire n'allait pas au vainqueur historique. Les Corinthiens avaient battu les galères de Corcyre et l'arrivée d'une petite galère de secours, sensée à elle seule représenter la flotte athénienne, n'avait pas évité une cuisante défaite à Corcyre.

Neuf gladiateurs de la familia de Téos avaient malheureusement été engagés dans les rangs de Corcyre. Pas un n'en revient. Malheur aux vaincus, criait la foule déchaînée quand venait l'heure de la défaite. Les gladiateurs professionnels avaient été ajoutés en renfort aux condamnés à mort. Ils devaient motiver leurs troupes, les organiser, les galvaniser. S'ils sortaient vivants de la naumachie, les prisonniers seraient intégrés aux ludus impériaux. Une chance de survie, la perspective de retrouver leur liberté après cinq ans de gladiature. La bataille du détroit de Messine avait mieux souri à la familia. Neuf gladiateurs sur douze en étaient revenus vivants.

La fin des jeux se profilait. Il était temps de sélectionner les derniers combattants, de ne garder que les plus forts, les plus habiles, les plus résistants. D'offrir aussi des affrontements différents. Les naumachies avaient obtenu un franc succès, les batailles terrestres aussi, mais une nouveauté s'imposait. Il ne fallait pas laisser au public le loisir de s'ennuyer. De se lasser.

Une équipe entière travaillait à l'organisation minutieuse de chaque journée. Réfléchissait aux moyens de gaver la foule de plaisir et de cadeaux. Les gladiatrices avaient heureusement charmé le public. Les femmes étaient belles et s'exhibaient nues. Leurs apparitions sur le sable excitaient le public majoritairement masculin. Elles combattaient bien. Certaines s'étaient même fait un nom et ceux-ci, apposés sur une affiche, attiraient les amateurs de beaux combats. Les places se vendaient parfois très chères au marché noir. Il y avait la bestiaire blonde bien sûr, mais aussi des gladiatrices.

Souvent casquées.

Astyanax souffla à l'Empereur qu'on pouvait mettre les femmes en scène d'une manière plus attractive. Titus cherchait l'originalité ? On pouvait célébrer l'entrée dans le dernier quart des festivités par une représentation inhabituelle. Les soixante-quinzièmes jours des jeux. Il y aurait des blessées, mais les meilleures survivraient et auraient le temps de se soigner pour honorer de leur présence la dernière semaine de réjouissance.

Titus donna son accord.

Herennius et Typhon n'entraînèrent plus leurs gladiatrices qu'au combat de groupe. Aeshma grogna de plaisir quand elle sut qu'elle se battrait enfin sans casque. Sabina beaucoup moins :

— Tu as tort de te réjouir ainsi, Aeshma. Toi, moi, ça va, mais beaucoup de filles utilisent leur casque pendant les combats, si elles oublient qu'elles n'en ont pas, elles vont se faire défoncer le crâne.

 _—_ On n'a qu'à leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Les coups sur la tête avaient plu.

.

* * *

.

Marcia mâchonnait l'air absent.

— Marcia, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? lui demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Le combat dans trois jours.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu ne combattais pas cette semaine.

 _—_ Je ne combats pas.

 _—_ Alors, pourquoi… Oh ! C'est l'amazonachie qui t'inquiète ?

 _—_ Oui. Les reconstitutions de batailles sont toujours violentes. Et il y a beaucoup de morts.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils massacreront tout le monde. Pratiquement toutes les meilleures gladiatrices y participent. Il n'y aura pas de massacre final. Sinon, il n'y aura plus de gladiatrices de valeur pour combattre jusqu'à la fin des jeux et puis, sans rire, tu vois les filles perdre ?

 _—_ Toutes n'ont pas la valeur des melioras, et si elles se font déborder ?

 _—_ Tes trois amies ne sont pas du genre à se faire déborder.

Marcia fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as revue Astarté ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Tu as revu Aeshma ?

Gaïa détourna le regard. Non, elle ne l'avait toujours pas revue.

Marcia ne savait pas quoi penser d'Astarté, incertaine de ses sentiments et de ceux de la Dace qu'elle avait tant aimée. Gaïa ne doutait pas de ses sentiments, mais elle ne voulait pas voir Aeshma en coup de vent, dans un ludus ou même ici, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Kittos, les yeux de Titus. Pas après avoir vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu avec elle. Elle voulait du temps, de l'intimité. Ce voyage à Rome avait été une erreur. Elle n'avait même pas revu Titus. Avancé ses pions ?! Pas un n'avait bougé.

Oh, elle avait noué des contacts, conclu des promesses d'affaires, mais elle n'avait rien réalisé de ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Tout n'était cependant pas aussi inutile. Son séjour lui avait permis de se rapprocher de la jeune Marcia. La jeune fille dormait au moins une fois par semaine chez elle. Elle lui racontait ses entraînements, lui donnait des nouvelles de son ludus, d'Atalante et d'Aeshma. Elle se déchargeait sur la jeune Alexandrine de ses inquiétudes et de ses peurs. Elle s'évadait. Gaïa l'accueillait avec plaisir et gentillesse. Marcia était une jeune fille bien élevée et plaisante. Volubile ou très silencieuse. Gaïa lui laissait le loisir d'être comme elle voulait, de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Si seulement Aeshma avait bénéficié de la même liberté que la jeune fille. Mais Marcia était une auctorata, Aeshma n'était qu'une esclave.

.

* * *

.

Les melioras réunirent une dernière fois leur troupe. Le lendemain serait jour de repos, elles combattraient le jour suivant. Elles les mirent en garde contre les fautes, les erreurs à ne surtout pas commettre, leur rappelèrent de rester toujours à portée de leur meliora, de ne jamais se disperser. Xantha, Sabina et Aeshma insistèrent sur l'absence de casque, sur l'aspect particulier du bouclier dont elles étaient équipées : plus petit et moins enveloppant qu'un scutum, plus encombrant qu'une parma.

Elles se réunirent ensuite au réfectoire. Sabina alla chercher une petite amphore de vin qu'elle avait fait acheter pour l'occasion. Du vin de Chios qu'elle appréciait.

— Unies, dit-elle en tendant son gobelet après avoir servi ses trois camarades.

 _—_ Pff… souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma… la tança Sabina.

 _—_ Tu nous fais quoi, Sabina ? rétorqua la jeune Parthe d'un ton bourru. Une oraison funèbre, une veillée mortuaire ?

 _—_ Elles sont toujours comme ça, bougonna Xantha qui approuvait l'humeur de la petite thrace. Elles enterrèrent toujours tout le monde à l'avance. C'est comme pour toi. Elles t'avaient enterrée alors qu'elles ne savaient même pas où tu étais. Elles sont nulles.

 _—_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Xantha ! protesta Sabina.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est ça ! lui renvoya la Germaine. Ton truc, ça ressemble au dernier verre du premier palus.

 _—_ Peut-être que Sabina voulait simplement boire à notre victoire, avança Atalante conciliante. Mais si vous doutez de celle-ci...

Atalante se pencha pour prendre le gobelet d'Aeshma.

— Ne touche pas à ça ! s'écria la jeune Parthe en refermant vivement sa main sur le gobelet. Sabina, tu veux boire à quoi ?

 _—_ À notre victoire bien évidemment ! À quoi veux-tu que je boive d'autre ? À notre défaite ? Tu ne veux pas boire parce que tu es superstitieuse et que tu as peur que…

 _—_ Je n'ai peur de rien et je ne suis pas superstitieuse !

 _—_ Bon… Xantha ?

La Germaine regarda Aeshma, celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête et Xantha se rallia à l'idée de Sabina.

— D'accord, je bois aussi, si c'est comme ça.

 _—_ Puisque tout le monde est d'accord...

Les quatre melioras levèrent leur verre et le burent cul-sec.

— Il faudra parler à Astarté avant de rentrer sur le sable, dit Sabina.

 _—_ Pas la peine, répliqua Aeshma en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? demanda Xantha.

 _—_ Parce que dès qu'elle sera sur le sable, elle reprendra sa place parmi nous, dit calmement Atalante. Elle s'est entraînée des années avec nous, elle n'aura rien oublié.

 _—_ Ouais, c'est la meilleure, approuva Xantha.

Sabina fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai formé Astarté, déclara Xantha. Mais je sais ce que je vaux, ce qu'elle vaut. Je ne lui ai jamais disputé sa place. Elle est meilleure que moi. Je ne voulais pas sa place. Galini et Bellone le savent très bien. Je ne suis qu'une remplaçante. Galini est trop jeune et manque d'expérience, mais si quelqu'un mérite de remplacer Astarté un jour, c'est elle. Je ne suis là qu'en attendant.

 _—_ Notre compagnie te déplaît ? demanda Aeshma sarcastique.

Xantha prit le temps de réfléchir.

— Non, je suis digne du premier palus, mais je n'ai pas les épaules pour être vraiment une meliora. Je ne suis pas à ma place parmi vous. Vous êtes de jeunes chiens fous, mais…

 _—_ Mais… ? sourit Sabina.

 _—_ Vous êtes braves et le vin est bon. Tu nous ressers, Sabina ?

L'hoplomaque s'esclaffa et resservit une tournée.

— Tu sais que pour une vieille, tu tiens bien la route ? grimaça Aeshma.

 _—_ Eh ! protesta Xantha. J'ai encore l'âge de me marier.

 _—_ Gallus t'intéresse toujours ?!

 _—_ Pfff... Ce jeune imbécile n'a d'yeux que pour Marcia.

 _—_ Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour Marcia, fit remarquer Sabina.

 _—_ Pas moi, rétorqua très sérieusement Xantha.

 _—_ Normal, c'est un bébé pour toi, rit Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma ! Tu n'es pas si jeune.

 _—_ Ben, si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai vingt-deux ans, répondit la jeune Parthe. Je ne suis pas encore gâteuse.

 _—_ J'ai vingt-huit ans, répliqua Xantha.

 _—_ Comment tu sais ça ? grimaça Aeshma.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas aussi ignorante que tu le penses. J'aurais dû te dresser quand tu n'étais qu'une petite novice, tu me respecterais un peu plus.

 _—_ Ah, ouais ?

 _—_ Tu as toujours été une tête de bois, Aeshma, c'est vrai. Mais tu étais toute frêle et toute petite quand tu as débarqué chez nous… Petite comme ça, précisa Xantha en montrant avec sa main une taille ridiculement minuscule. Tu ressemblais à un petit marcassin. Tu grognais déjà… Un petit marcassin grognon et inoffensif. C'était mignon !

Atalante et Sabina se tordirent de rire. Aeshma se renfrogna. Xantha, d'habitude dénuée de tout sens de l'humour, souriait en coin.

— Le marcassin a bien grandi, enfin pas trop… ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.

Les rires d'Atalante et de Sabina redoublèrent.

— Mais vous êtes vraiment cons, maugréa Aeshma.

 _—_ Astarté assurait que tu étais née avec l'âme d'un sanglier, rit Atalante qui se souvenait de la réplique de la grande Dace à Patara.

 _—_ Elle est aussi con que vous. D'ailleurs, c'est pas étonnant que vous...

Atalante lui décrocha une grande taloche sur le côté de la tête.

— Ne te lance pas là-dedans, Aesh, la mit en garde Atalante. Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

 _—_ Ouais, mais…

 _—_ À la mémoire du marcassin de la familia ! gueula soudain Sabina hilare.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Devenue la terreur de Rome ! continua Sabina.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Tu as aligné quatre victoires, Aesh. Perdue aucun combat, les gens connaissent ton nom et les gladiatrices redoutent de t'affronter, lui dit Atalante.

 _—_ Toi aussi, abrutie, tu as gagné tous tes combats, et Sabina et Xantha n'ont perdu aucun de leurs trois engagements.

 _—_ On est toutes habitées par l'âme d'un sanglier, rit Sabina

 _—_ Ce devrait être le sceau de notre familia, dit sérieusement Xantha.

 _—_ Ouais, on devrait en soumettre l'idée à Téos.

 _—_ Comme si, il allait accepter, fit Aeshma en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _—_ Pourquoi ce ne serait pas simplement le nôtre, alors ? Celui des gladiatrices du premier palus ? suggéra Sabina

 _—_ Le palus du sanglier ! s'enthousiasma Xantha décidément d'humeur joyeuse.

 _—_ On grognerait en rentrant sur le sable et à chaque fois qu'on obtiendrait une victoire. Aeshma nous apprendra !

 _—_ Bande d'abruties !

 _—_ Groin ! Groin ! lança Sabina.

Les gladiatrices riaient encore quand Marcia fit son entrée. Sabina placée face à la porte la salua. La jeune gladiatrice comprit qu'elles préparaient leurs affrontements et s'excusa, mais les melioras l'invitèrent à se joindre à elles à grand cris.

— Tu es la gloire de notre ludus, Marcia. Tu mérites amplement de t'asseoir à notre table, déclara fièrement Sabina.

 _—_ Je…

 _—_ Ne proteste pas, lui dit Atalante. Je suis peut-être ta meliora dans l'armatura des rétiaires, mais comme bestiaire, Dacia, Celtine et Britannia te reconnaissent comme leur meliora.

 _—_ Dis, Marcia ? On pensait se faire graver un sceau, lui annonça Sabina.

 _—_ N'importe quoi… souffla Aeshma que l'humeur joyeuse de ses camarades n'avait pas encore réussi à dérider. Ne les écoute pas, Marcia. Elles délirent complètement.

 _—_ Tais-toi, Aeshma, lui intima Sabina. Toutes les melioras porteraient le sceau, continua-t-elle à l'attention de Marcia.

 _—_ Une bague ? demanda celle-ci.

 _—_ Oui. On a ramassé beaucoup d'argent. On peut se faire fabriquer une belle bague en or ou en argent avec une pierre gravée sertie.

 _—_ J'ai une adresse si vous voulez. J'ai commandé un sceau pour moi. Je vais le récupérer demain. Je pourrais vous le montrer et si le travail vous plaît, je peux me charger de passer la commande pour vous.

 _—_ Génial, déclara Sabina ravie.

 _—_ Aeshma dessine bien, elle créera le modèle, fit Atalante.

 _—_ Je ne dessinerai rien du tout et je ne porterai jamais un sceau aussi débile.

 _—_ Tu le porteras et je t'interdis d'être rabat-joie, Aesh, rétorqua Atalante.

 _—_ Ah, ouais, ricana Aeshma. Et sinon, quoi ?

 _—_ On te rase la tête.

 _—_ T'as pas intérêt.

 _—_ Tu ne veux pas porter un sceau ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Le sceau des melioras ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Et vous ? demanda Atalante à Sabina et Xantha.

Les deux melioras approuvèrent l'idée encore une fois. Marcia expliqua qu'un sceau pouvait être discret.

— Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas participer à vos conneries, s'obstina la jeune Parthe.

Les melioras ne se consultèrent même pas du regard. D'un même élan, elles se jetèrent sur leur camarade. Aeshma se débattit, mais les trois autres l'avaient prise de vitesse, elles la connaissaient bien et ne se laissèrent pas déborder. Aeshma ne put leur échapper et se retrouva clouée sur une table. Les melioras appelèrent Marcia à l'aide. Aeshma lui défendit de leur prêter main forte et la menaça des pires représailles si elle ne lui obéissait pas. Marcia tergiversa. Atalante la brusqua et la jeune fille prit son parti contre Aeshma. La Parthe l'agonit d'injures.

— Rien que pour ces paroles, tu mérites d'être punie, Aesh, lui déclara Atalante.

 _—_ Lâchez-moi !

 _—_ On ne va pas te raser, parce que tu ne nous le pardonnerais jamais, mais…

 _—_ Atalante, je te promets que...

Atalante ne prêta pas attention à ses menaces. Elle réfléchissait. Soudain, elle s'illumina : elle avait trouvé !

— Marcia, va trouver Gallus et demande-lui ses peintures de guerre.

 _—_ Quoi ? non ! hurla Aeshma. Marcia, si tu y vas, je te tue !

 _—_ Petit marcassin, tu te tais, la menaça Sabina.

 _—_ Sab…

 _—_ Rapporte des liens aussi, n'importe quoi.

 _—_ Bande de...

Aeshma tendit tous ses muscles, les melioras se couchèrent sur elle.

— C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle soudain en se relâchant entre les mains de ses trois camarades. Je veux bien pour le sceau.

Mais c'était trop tard, les gladiatrices s'amusaient beaucoup trop pour abandonner.

Marcia revint avec Gallus, mais aussi avec Ajax et Germanus. Aeshma pesta de plus belle. Les gladiateurs s'informèrent de ce qui avait conduit la petite thrace sur la table.

— Une idée…

 _—_ Elles sont débiles, Gallus, si tu me touches...

Le garçon recula. Il était thrace.

— Donne-nous ton matériel, Gallus, lui demanda Ajax. Je crois savoir ce que les filles ont en tête. Germanus, tu te peins souvent avant tes combats, tu dessines bien. À toi l'honneur. Aeshma, je comprends que tu rechignes à l'idée qu'un gars du second palus porte les mains sur toi, mais un melior ? Germanus s'est illustré pendant ces jeux et il a justement accédé au premier palus, ce sera un honneur pour lui de te parer pour ton prochain combat.

 _—_ Il est hors de question… commença Aeshma.

 _—_ Gallus utilise des teintures particulières, elles ne s'effacent qu'après quatre ou cinq jours, tu seras magnifique après-demain.

 _—_ Lâchez-moi, bande de crétins !

 _—_ Tu n'arranges vraiment pas ton cas, lui annonça Sabina. Tu méprises les croyances de tes camarades, mais tu vas porter celles-ci à la vue des cinquante-mille spectateurs de l'amphithéâtre.

 _—_ Herennius et Téos vont vous tuer, les menaça Aeshma.

Un moment de flottement.

— Tu auras l'air encore plus sauvage que d'habitude, je suis sûre qu'ils vont apprécier.

 _—_ Il ne nous punira jamais avant un engagement de cette importance et après… Je veux bien prendre la faute sur moi, dit Sabina. Maintenant, à toi de savoir si tu vas bien porter tes peintures de guerre ou mal les porter.

Aeshma lui jeta un regard furieux.

— Soit tu bouges et tu débats, ce qui, de tout façon, ne te libérera pas, et les dessins seront ratés et hideux. Soit tu restes sagement immobile et Germanus te transforme en chef-d'œuvre.

 _—_ Il dessine aussi bien que toi, Aesh, ajouta Atalante pour convaincre la jeune Parthe d'être sage.

 _—_ Je vous déteste. Toi aussi, Marcia, lâcha Aeshma en relevant la tête.

Elle se laissa faire.

Elle consentit même à retirer sa tunique et son strophium. Germanus grimaça d'un air entendu. Aeshma souffla et se déshabilla entièrement. Les autres la surveillaient étroitement, prêts à la maîtriser si elle tentait de s'enfuir. Mais Aeshma avait renoncé à s'échapper. Ils n'eurent ni besoin de la maintenir, ni besoin de l'attacher.

— Tu seras très belle, lui affirma Germanus.

 _—_ Pff... se contenta de souffler Aeshma.

Les doigts du blond hoplomaque parcoururent le corps entier de la petite thrace et elle obtempéra sans protester à chaque fois que le gladiateur lui demanda de se tourner ou de changer de position. Ces doigts n'épargnèrent ni les fesses, ni les seins, ni le visage. Il demanda conseil à Gallus pour un motif particulier. Le Gaulois se tenait en retrait, il s'avança, croisa le regard d'Aeshma et sut qu'il pouvait intervenir sur elle. Les rires s'étaient calmés dès que Germanus avait commencé à dessiner. Sabina avait vite arrêté de parler. Aeshma avait perdu son regard courroucé et peu après que Germanus eut commencé à tracer des lignes et des motifs stylisés sur son corps, elle s'était détendue et avait fermé les yeux.

Les meliores regardaient fascinés, la peau de la jeune Parthe s'habiller de peinture. S'orner de peinture. Les gladiateurs qui se paraient de peintures de guerre, ne se peignaient jamais que les parties cachées sous leurs armures. Le visage, le plus souvent, le bras protégé par la manica. Les doctors interdisaient les peintures apparentes. Jamais Germanus, Gallus ou les gladiateurs qui affectionnaient les peintures corporelles, n'avaient ainsi déployé leurs talents comme Germanus et Gallus le firent sur le corps la jeune gladiatrice.

Malgré tout, malgré la liberté dont ils jouissaient d'utiliser le corps d'Aeshma comme bon leur semblait, ils ne surchargèrent pas leur sujet. Les peintures servaient à protéger, à embellir, à impressionner. Trop de dessins gâcheraient l'effet.

Aeshma avait un goût et un instinct sûr, et les deux gladiateurs n'auraient pas renié son travail quand elle avait exercé ses talents de dessinatrice à Tyr, mais les figures qu'ils choisirent de peindre sur son corps, contrairement aux siennes, étaient chargées d'histoire et de sens. Celles d'Aeshma avaient juste été belles.

Les melioras leur parlèrent du sanglier. Germanus le déploya sur le dos de la jeune Parthe. Un sanglier stylisé sur le corps duquel s'enroulaient des cercles et des courbes. Il prenait appui sur les reins de la gladiatrice, sa tête, de profil, ornait le haut de son dos et ses pattes avant passaient sous son omoplate droit. Quand elle bougeait le bras, le sanglier s'animait sur son dos.

— Tu n'as rien d'un marcassin, dit pensivement Xantha.

Germanus finit par le cou et le visage. Il enroula des rinceaux stylisés qui prenaient racine sur les deltoïdes pour remonter le long des clavicules puis s'épanouir dans le cou et se terminer derrière les oreilles. Sur le visage, il se contenta de souligner chaque pommette de deux traits en oblique. Il se redressa.

— Lève-toi, Aesh, demanda Atalante.

La jeune Parthe ouvrit les yeux et se remit sur ses pieds. Personne ne souffla mot. Atalante la fit lentement tourner sur elle-même.

 _—_ Bouge les bras.

Aeshma fit comme elle dit. Silence.

— Tu t'es dépassé, Germanus, murmura soudain Ajax. Jamais je n'ai vu ça.

Aeshma pencha la tête pour regarder son corps. Leva les bras.

— Tu es… commença Atalante.

 _—_ Superbe ! conclut Sabina pour elle.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa avait particulièrement veillé à sa mise. Kittos l'avait saluée avec déférence le matin-même et lui avait déclaré que Titus l'attendait dans la loge impériale.

Elle entra dans l'antre sacrée suivie de près par Néria. Gaïa avait décidé de ne pas se séparer de la jeune esclave. Elle avait imposé sa présence quand Titus l'avait conviée à assister en sa compagnie à la naumachie donnée lors du cinquantième jour de jeux. Les esclaves n'avaient pas osé s'opposer à l'entrée de la jeune fille, mais les prétoriens s'étaient montrés moins accommodants. Titus alerté par les protestations des soldats avait tourné la tête, levé la main. Gaïa était rentrée avec Néria, remerciant l'empereur par un sourire charmant.

Une manifestation gratuite de puissance. Gaïa n'avait pas vraiment besoin des services de la jeune esclave, elle la renvoya d'ailleurs aussitôt à l'arrière de la loge. Mais il n'échappa à personne que la jeune Alexandrine bénéficiait de passe-droits. Personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans la loge Impériale accompagné par qui que ce soit. Excepté l'empereur, excepté Gaïa.

Elle s'assit.

Elle n'avait pas assisté à la chasse du matin. Malgré elle, les inquiétudes de Marcia la taraudaient.

— Gaïa ? l'appela familièrement l'empereur. Qui donnerez-vous gagnant en fin d'après-midi ?

 _—_ Je gage que notre belle Alexandrine ne porte son choix sur les Amazones, Imperator, intervint Marcus Flavius Sisenna qui n'avait pas oublié que Gaïa avait jeté son dévolu sur une gladiatrice lors de la mémorable soirée qu'il avait donnée chez lui neuf jours auparavant.

 _—_ Vraiment ? s'étonna un homme que Gaïa n'avait encore jamais vu. Des femmes contre des hommes ? Seront-elles plus nombreuses ?

 _—_ Non, autant d'hommes que de femmes combattront sur le sable, répondit Titus.

 _—_ Les Amazones ont toujours perdu leurs combats, déclara péremptoirement l'inconnu.

 _—_ Elles n'auraient jamais fondé des royaumes si elles avaient été de si piètres guerrières, répliqua Gaïa.

 _—_ Hercule les a massacrées les unes après les autre, Thésée n'en a pas fait moins, et sous les murs de Troie, Achille n'a pas eu de mal à vaincre la reine Penthésilée.

 _—_ Les hommes ne sont pas très enclins à reconnaître que des femmes puissent les surpasser à la guerre.

 _—_ Une femme ne sait pas combattre.

 _—_ Un ami tribun qui avait participé aux campagnes de Bretagne m'a affirmé le contraire. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour les qualités guerrières des femmes de Bretagne.

 _—_ Qui donc ? intervint l'empereur.

 _—_ Le tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens, mais vous le connaissez, Imperator.

 _—_ Valens ?

 _—_ Il a participé à la campagne de Judée à vos côtés, précisa Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, c'est exact, je me rappelle d'un homme intègre et efficace. Où l'avez rencontré ?

 _—_ En Lycie-Pamphylie, à Patara.

 _—_ Il servait dans la Fulminata, non ?

 _—_ Il servait votre père Vespasien avec dévouement... avant de se faire assassiner.

Titus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— Un ancien compagnon d'armes, Imperator, ajouta Gaïa d'un ton égal.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Il aurait donné comme moi, les Amazones victorieuses.

 _—_ Vos sentiments vous aveuglent, lança Marcus Flavius.

Des sourires fleurirent sur bien des lèvres. Il était de notoriété publique que la jeune Alexandrine bénéficiait des faveurs de la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or et que, comme si les charmes de la jeune gladiatrice ne lui suffisaient pas, qu'elle avait arraché à l'Empereur ceux d'une rétiaire qui, si elle ne bénéficiait pas de l'aura de la jeune auctorata, n'en était pas moins belle et désirable. Elle combattait cet après-midi dans les rangs des Amazones. Elle était d'ailleurs appréciée pour sa maîtrise dans le maniement du filet et ses combats très techniques.

— Prendriez-vous le pari contre moi, sénateur ? proposa Gaïa.

 _—_ Tout à fait.

 _—_ Parions alors.

Les affranchis au service de l'empereur se précipitèrent. Les paris fusèrent et tout le monde oublia que quatre paires de gladiateurs combattraient avant l'amazonachie.

.

* * *

.

— Ils sont pourris ces boucliers, ronchonna Aeshma.

 _—_ T'auras qu'à le balancer, ce ne sera pas la première fois, fit Astarté en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Astarté, tu seras avec nous ? demanda Bellone.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

 _—_ Astarté !

Un pas de course. Une accolade abandonnée. Des lèvres pincées. Un regard heureux.

— Galini…

Les deux gladiatrices se croisaient pour la première fois depuis le début des jeux.

— Tu t'en es bien sortie, fit Astarté.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais oublié tes leçons.

 _—_ Presque jamais, observa Aeshma d'un ton revêche.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas oublié les tiennes non plus, répondit la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Et les miennes ? intervint Sabina facétieuse.

 _—_ Euh, non plus.

 _—_ Ben, on va voir ça ! déclara Astarté. Au fait, Aeshma, tu t'es fait belle pour les beaux yeux de qui ?

Sabina se mit à rire. La Parthe se renfrogna.

— Tu aurais adoré, Astarté, ricana Sabina. On l'a coincée à trois et on lui a fait ravaler sa morgue. Elle s'est soumise comme une gentille fille aux mains de Gallus et de Germanus.

 _—_ Ah, ouais ?

 _—_ Si tu avais vu la tête des doctors quand ils l'ont vue hier matin ! Et Téos !

 _—_ Le sanglier te va très bien, Aesh, grimaça Astarté.

 _—_ T'es aussi con que les autres.

 _—_ Peut-être, rit Astarté. Mais j'avoue que tu en jettes.

 _—_ Ouais ?

 _—_ Ouais.

.

* * *

.

Quarante gladiatrices. Quarante gladiateurs.

Quarante Amazones. Quarante Grecs.

Des têtes nues, des tuniques de lin blanc qui laissaient un sein découvert, des jambes nues, des bottes en cuir souple, des boucliers semi-circulaires légers, quelques arcs, des lances, des épées et des poignards, d'un côté.

Des casques d'hoplites, des torses nus, de larges ceintures, des ocréas, des galigaes, de grands et lourds boucliers circulaires, de longues épées et des lances, de l'autre côté.

Trente-trois fantassins, sept cavalières.

Quarante fantassins.

Aeshma ne connaissait pas les autres cavalières. Des Juliani à qui elle avait à peine eu le temps de parler. Elle s'était imposée. Avait préconisé des attaques rapides à coups de lance. Les gladiatrices étaient défavorisées par leurs équipements défensifs. L'intervention des cavalières en début d'affrontement serait décisive.

— Je sais monter à cheval, dit une gladiatrice. Mais je n'ai jamais combattu à cheval. Je ne suis pas bestiaire, ni equite.

 _—_ Moi, non plus, répliqua Aeshma. On se débrouilla quand même.

 _—_ Pourquoi ils n'ont pas engagé des bestiaires ? demanda une fille. On aurait eu des filles comme Marcia, on aurait écrasé les gars comme des mouches.

 _—_ Parce qu'on est déjà trop fortes pour eux et que si Marcia et d'autres bestiaires étaient venues en soutien, il n'y aurait même pas eu de combat, juste un massacre.

Les affirmations d'Aeshma enflammèrent les esprits et gonflèrent les equites d'un jour, de courage et de détermination. Elle leur avait redonné confiance.

.

Les hommes entrèrent les premiers.

L'amphithéâtre apprécia leur apparence et manifesta avec bruit et vivats son contentement. Un cheval de bois immense, reconstitution du cheval qu'avait fait construire Ulysse devant Troie, se dressait à un endroit. Des palissades, des petits fortins et des tentes occupaient deux tiers de la surface de l'arène. Ils avaient été disposés de manière à rendre le spectacle plus pittoresque, à séparer les combattants et à inciter les gladiateurs à engager des combats singuliers. Les organisateurs n'avaient pas voulu que l'affrontement s'apparente à une mêlée furieuse, mais qu'il ménage des surprises, des défis, qu'il donnât aux spectateurs le loisir de suivre plus personnellement l'un ou l'autre des combattants.

Officiellement, l'enjeu de l'affrontement était le cheval de bois. Les Grecs devaient le défendre. Les Amazones le conquérir et le détruire.

Des envoyés de l'empereur avaient été dépêchés auprès des futurs participants pour leur expliquer à eux, à leurs doctors et à leurs lanistes ce qu'on attendait très précisément de cette exhibition. Jamais personne n'avait présenté d'amazonachie dans un amphithéâtre, Titus attendait que le spectacle soit à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Héros grecs et Amazones légendaires ne pouvaient se permettre d'être minables ou médiocres.

Les gladiateurs se dispersèrent dans la partie qui leur était tout d'abord assignée. Ils avaient bien appris leur rôle et sous les yeux de la plèbe ravie, ils se glissèrent dans la peau des Grecs anciens. Retirés dans leur campement.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer. Des esclaves apparurent. Les hommes portaient de grands plateaux garnis de victuailles, des amphores, de la vaisselle. Ils furent accueillis à grands cris par les gladiateurs. Les plateaux furent posés par terre, les amphores débouchées.

Dans les gradins, se jouait la même scène. Des centaines d'esclaves distribuèrent friandises, fruits et pain, tandis que d'autres aussi nombreux offraient du vin aux plus chanceux, de la posca aux autres. Des jeunes filles passaient en arrosant les spectateurs d'eau de rose et de safran. Leur apparition concorda avec celle de danseuses sur le sable.

Les gladiateurs trinquaient, mimaient des conversations animées, des étreintes amoureuses, le sommeil. Une vie de camp oisive et voluptueuse. Ménélas, qu'on reconnaissait à son cimier plus grand qu'aucun autre, n'avait rien de commun avec les austères Lacédémoniens.

L'orchestre arrêta soudain de jouer, le son des tambours résonna.

Boum, Boum, Boum…

Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

Dans les coulisses, les grilles s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois. De furieux hurlements jaillirent. Les Amazones entrèrent sur le sable. Toutes ensemble, les trente-trois fantassins et les sept cavalières. Une charge sauvage en avant.

Le public se leva en hurlant :

— Attention !

 _—_ Les Amazones !

 _—_ Aux armes !

 _—_ Debout, les Grecs ! Debout !

 _—_ Combat ! Combat !

.

Titus se fendit d'un sourire et se laissa aller sur le dossier de son siège. Astyanax priait pour que les combattants fussent à la hauteur des attentes de l'Imperator. La pompa avait remporté un vif succès. Ménélas et son cimier, Achille et sa cuirasse d'or, les équipements d'hoplites copiés sur les œuvres d'art anciennes, les gladiatrices. Leur nudité, leur poitrine altière. La reine Penthésilée qu'on reconnaissait à sa tunique de pourpre. L'humour qui voulait que la gladiatrice qui l'incarnait, portât le même nom que son modèle. L'intérêt curieux qu'une cavalière recouverte de peinture bleue avait suscité. L'entrée en scène des Amazones. La vélocité des cavalières. La légèreté des femmes qui bondissaient. La solidité des hommes qui les attendaient fermement campés sur leurs deux jambes.

Le choc des combattants.

.

* * *

.

— Abattez les cavalières ! cria un Grec. Les chevaux !

Un gladiateur grogna. L'ordre était plus facile à donner qu'à exécuter. Les filles se déplaçaient au grand galop. Elles fonçaient lance en avant, piquaient et repartaient aussitôt. Pas de morts, mais plusieurs gladiateurs furent atteints aux cuisses et aux bras. Elles détournaient leur attention des gladiatrices à pieds et plusieurs hommes furent transpercés de ne s'être pas concentrés sur leurs adversaires directes.

.

Aeshma galopait quand deux hommes surgirent de derrière une palissade, elle tourna bride, son cheval dérapa, vira à gauche en catastrophe, un javelot siffla. Un deuxième. La bête hennit. Une éraflure. Elle se retrouva à l'abri d'une palissade. Elle talonna sa monture. Tomba sur Galini et Ishtar.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices étaient engagées dans un combat contre quatre grecs. Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient ? Une, pratiquement novice avec Galini ? Où était Xantha ? Elle aperçut la Germaine qui se battait contre un grand hoplite un peu plus loin. Aeshma cria. Elle bouscula les quatre gladiateurs qui pressaient les deux jeunes filles, sa lance traversa la gorge offerte de l'un d'entre eux. Son cri d'horreur mourut dans un gargouillis. Galini attaqua en force, repoussa son adversaire et l'accula contre une palissade. L'homme se fendit, elle s'effaça vivement, son bouclier partit en avant, droit dans les genoux du gladiateur. Il cria, ouvrit sa garde. La jeune gladiatrice se recula d'un pas, lança encore une fois son bouclier. L'homme tomba à genoux. Elle frappa de taille. À la base du cou. Elle ne regarda même pas l'homme s'écrouler. Elle se retourna et courut soutenir Ishtar. La jeune gladiatrice flanchait, blessée au bras. Galini arriva comme un boulet d'onagre, bouclier en avant. L'homme trébucha, roula sur une épaule.

— Putains de filles ! jura-t-il.

Sans l'intervention de Galini, il aurait éliminé Ishtar. Il leur fit face. Des jeunes. Pas très grandes. Il allait les écraser. Aeshma fondit sur lui et lui asséna un coup d'épée sur la tête. Il tomba sans un cri. Le quatrième gladiateur s'enfuit.

La petite thrace ne s'attarda pas. Elle encouragea les deux jeunes gladiatrices à ne pas se séparer, demanda à Galini de soigner rapidement Ishtar et à cette dernière de lui faire honneur. Aeshma appréciait la jeune thrace, elle avait envie de pouvoir continuer à la former dans leur armatura. Elle comptait sur Galini pour cela. Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête. Rassurée, Aeshma repartit vers un autre terrain d'opération.

.

— Aesh ! l'avertit soudain une voix.

Une ombre sur sa droite. Trop tard. Un choc brutal. La jeune Parthe vida sa selle et s'écrasa à terre. Un corps lourd sur elle. De violents coups de poing. L'éclat d'une lame. Sa main qui se referme sur une gorge. Un cri sauvage. De la poussière. Un râle. Un juron. Une main tendue. Un visage inquiet.

Aeshma accepta la main et sauta sur ses pieds.

— T'as rien ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu saignes, remarqua Atalante en lui passant un pouce sur la pommette gauche.

 _—_ Pas grave.

 _—_ On fait équipe ?

 _—_ Et tes protégées ?

 _—_ Margarita s'est fait clouer sur un mur.

 _—_ Elle est morte ?

 _—_ C'est tout comme.

 _—_ Et Artémis ?

 _—_ Elle n'a pas survécu au premier assaut.

 _—_ On fait équipe.

Les deux melioras partirent ensemble.

.

* * *

.

Lucanus para avec son bouclier. La fille qui lui faisait face déployait beaucoup de puissance. Une secutor ou une mirmillon. Il ne servirait à rien de lui opposer une défense de brute. Le combat commençait, c'était la première fille contre qui il se battait vraiment. Il y avait eu un premier choc, puis les Grecs s'étaient dispersés. Ils avaient contourné les constructions, la stratégie était de laisser les filles rentrer à l'intérieur du camp, de leur opposer une force réduite pour les distraire, tandis que le plus gros des combattants les contournaient par l'extérieur. Ils formeraient une tenaille qui se refermerait lentement sur elles. Gênées par les gladiateurs qu'elles combattaient au centre, elles ne pourraient pas se désengager.

La fille était apparue au détour d'un fortin et lui avait foncé dessus. Lucanus bénéficiait encore de toute son énergie. Il se mit à danser. La gladiatrice le suivait lourdement. Elle lui rappelait Xantha. Il la battrait de vitesse. Elle s'essouffla et tout à coup, il fut derrière elle. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se retourner. Il allait porter un coup fatal quand des Amazones le surprirent et se mirent à courir vers lui en hurlant. Il choisit la retraite. Le public lui en voudrait, mais à quatre contre un...

L'important était de remporter la bataille. Les arbitres arrêteraient le combat quand ils jugeraient l'un des deux camps vainqueur. Il s'introduisit dans un fortin et grimpa sur la plate-forme supérieure.

La bataille faisait rage. Aeshma et Atalante combattaient dos à dos trois gladiateurs. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Plus loin, il vit Astarté lancer une charge, des filles suivaient derrière. Des corps gisaient un peu partout. Une dizaine, peut-être plus. Des morts, mais aussi des blessés qu'on n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'achever. Margarita avait les mains accrochées sur la hampe d'une lance. Lucanus n'aurait su dire si la rétiaire prenait appui dessus ou si elle essayait de se libérer. Elle avait assisté à sa chute à Capoue. Il détourna le regard. Tenta d'évaluer les chances des uns et des autres.

L'issue des combats lui sembla confuse. Les filles étaient mieux organisées, mais plus vulnérables. Il aurait fallu qu'elles combattent toutes comme la familia de Téos pour pallier leur absence de protection. Les chances lui parurent inégales. Les arbitres en tiendraient-ils compte ?

Les arbitres...

Quelles étaient les clauses du combat ?

Conquérir le cheval de Troie.

Et si c'était un leurre, un mensonge ?

Lucanus n'avait pas pensé à regarder comment il était construit. Il jeta un œil dans la direction du grand cheval de bois et le trouva soudain horriblement solide.

Et si celui-ci se révélait indestructible ? Si l'enjeu réel était tout autre ?

L'extermination d'un des deux camps.

Non, se morigéna Lucanus. On n'avait pas parlé d'extermination.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas envisageable. On ne pouvait pas exterminer le camp des Amazones. Il y avait un nombre non négligeable de melioras parmi elles. Des filles comme Astarté, Aeshma ou Atalante qui s'étaient bâti une réputation auprès du public de Rome. Une fille comme Sabina.

Sabina.

Où était l'hoplomaque ?

Il inspecta fébrilement l'arène. Compta inconsciemment les gladiatrices couchées. Toutes les cavalières avaient été éliminées ou démontées. Trois chevaux hennissaient misérablement, couchés par terre, les jarrets coupés.

— Sabina, où es-tu ? murmura Lucanus.

Il sauta lestement de la plate-forme. Il évita les engagements, les filles à la recherche d'adversaires.

.

* * *

.

— Que fait ce grec tout seul ? s'étonna Claudius Pera.

 _—_ Il évite les combats, répondit son voisin après avoir repéré le secutor. Un lâche certainement.

 _—_ Il cherche quelqu'un, murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous croyez ?

 _—_ Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais…

 _—_ Je crois que vous avez raison, intervint un tribun. Je le suis depuis un petit moment. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa façon de bouger tout à l'heure. Une armatura lourde, mais très vif. Il ne fuit pas le combat.

 _—_ Vous croyez qu'il cherche un amant ? demanda Claudius Pera.

 _—_ Peut-être.

 _—_ Ces gladiateurs jouent le jeu jusqu'au bout, déclara Marcus Flavius ravi. En tout cas, l'avantage, comme c'était attendu, va aux Grecs.

 _—_ Rien n'est joué, fit Gaïa d'une voix mal assurée.

 _—_ Vous croyez que le cheval peut être détruit ?

Gaïa pâlit.

— Votre rétiaire combat, n'est-ce pas ? demanda pernicieusement Marcus Flavius.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Imperator ? l'interpella sans façon le sénateur.

 _—_ Marcus ? fit l'empereur sans se retourner.

 _—_ Si le cheval ne peut être détruit par les Amazones, jusqu'où combattront les gladiateurs ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas encore.

Flavius se pencha à l'oreille de Gaïa.

— Vous ne perdrez pas que votre pari dans l'affaire, la gladiatrice était charmante.

Elle l'ignora. Mais s'il disait vrai. Elle n'aurait même reparlé à Aeshma.

Un cri de surprise souleva la foule.

— Oh, vous aviez raison, s'écria Marcus Flavius à l'intention du tribun.

.

Sur le sable, un Grec avait trahi son camp.

Lucanus avait enfin retrouvé Sabina. Une juliana se vidait de son sang auprès d'elle. Une autre gisait les entrailles ouvertes un peu plus loin. Marpessa combattait à ses côtés. Aeshma avait ordonné à la thrace d'être l'ombre de l'hoplomaque. Marpessa avait accepté sans rechigner. Sa meliora parlait. Marpessa s'exécutait. Elles étaient arrivées à quatre, s'étaient heurtées à un groupe de six hommes. Sabina en avait prestement élimé un, Marpessa aussi. Et puis, les juliani étaient tombées et elles s'étaient retrouvées à deux. Deux autres gladiateurs se présentèrent. Six contre deux. Marpessa avait reçu un coup de lance qui lui avait déchiré la cuisse. Elle saignait. Sabina recula jusqu'à elle.

— Marpessa, c'est toi et moi contre eux.

La jeune thrace hocha la tête. Sabina la trouva pâle. Les hommes ricanaient déjà. Ils allaient s'amuser un peu. Le public n'approuverait pas un assaut. Ils attaqueraient les gladiatrices à tour de rôle. Qu'elles se montrassent bonnes combattantes ou pas, elles se fatigueraient. Les deux premiers se lancèrent.

Lucanus était arrivé par-derrière les hommes. Il regarda les deux filles affronter la première paire, la deuxième, puis la troisième. Elles combattaient vaillamment. Une partie des spectateurs suivaient leur démonstration et saluaient par des hurlements les coups et les esquives.

.

 _—_ Elles ne tiendront pas, regretta extrêmement déçue une vestale à sa voisine.

 _—_ Elles méritent pourtant la victoire.

Le cœur des vestales battaient pour les gladiatrices. Elles n'avaient rien de commun avec ces esclaves abjectes frappées d'infamie qui vivaient par la violence et offraient aussi bien leurs charmes que leur sang au public. Officiellement, les vestales méprisaient les gladiatrices. Mais aujourd'hui, elles incarnaient des Amazones. De farouches Amazones qui vivaient en dehors des lois édictées par les hommes. Femmes libres, elles s'étaient bâti un royaume qu'elles gouvernaient sans partage. Les vestales vivaient retirées du monde, en prison. Vierges, si elles n'avaient pas subi la concupiscence d'un homme trop haut placé pour craindre de subir les foudres de la déesse ou de la loi qui rendait les servantes de Vestale, sacrées et intouchables.

Voir des femmes écraser des hommes sous leurs yeux leur procurait un étrange sentiment de jouissance malsaine. Elles jubilaient intérieurement du sang mâle versé par des mains de femmes. Elles ne l'auraient avoué à personne, mais les gladiatrices réalisaient sous leurs yeux les fantasmes qu'elles nourrissaient dans les profondeurs de leur maison sacrée.

.

Sabina laissa échapper un râle de douleur. Un Grec lui avait balancé par trois fois le bord de son bouclier à la tête. Elle avait assez combattu de mirmillons ou de secutors pour gérer ce type d'attaque. Assez fréquenté Astarté. Mais le dernier coup la déstabilisa, elle se cogna à Marpessa et le Grec contourna sa garde. L'épée déchira sa tunique, trancha dans les reins. Les Amazones ne portaient pas de larges ceintures de cuir. Les gladiatrices avaient remisé les leurs dans leurs coffres en quittant leur ludus. Le sang n'eût pas coulé si Sabina avait porté sa ceinture. L'homme en face d'elle ricana.

— On a assez ri, déclara-t-il. Allez les gars, on se débarrasse d'elles.

Ses cinq compagnons levèrent les armes. Les deux gladiatrices se mirent en garde. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter, Herennius les avaient bien entraînées et Marpessa méritait sa place au deuxième palus. Elles se lancèrent ensemble. Elles mourraient, mais pas seules.

Ou elles ne mourraient peut-être pas.

Lucanus réagit au râle, à la vue du sang, au rictus de douleur.

Les gladiateurs se concentraient sur les deux femmes qu'ils allaient massacrer. S'ils étaient habiles, ils les désarmeraient, les jetteraient à genoux et les égorgeraient proprement. Comme on égorge un combattant à la fin d'un combat singulier. Une action d'éclat. Remarquable. Appréciable. Qui leur vaudrait des applaudissements. Le public aimait les mises en scène.

Sabina et Marpessa n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Lucanus avait cédé à la rage et au désespoir.

Les six gladiateurs ne retirèrent pas la gloire qu'ils avaient escomptée de leur combat contre les deux Amazones. Lucanus planta son épée dans le dos d'un premier homme. Il lâcha ensuite son bouclier, attrapa un deuxième homme par l'épaule, le fit pivoter vivement et son épée se ficha dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui se plia en deux. Il dégagea sa lame, poussa violemment un gladiateur sur le côté, para une épée qui menaçait Marpessa. La jeune gladiatrice ne prit pas le temps de comprendre, elle profita immédiatement de l'intervention de Lucanus pour se fendre en avant. Sa lame toucha l'épaule, l'homme rompit le combat et gagna la sécurité d'un petit fortin sous les huées du public qui suivait l'affrontement.

Trois contre trois. Lucanus se plaça à la droite de Sabina.

— Tu es meilleure que moi à ce genre de jeu, Sabina, dit-il dans un souffle.

La meliora hocha la tête et se plaça en pointe. Le combat reprit. Elle réfléchirait après la tournure que venaient de prendre les événements. Lucanus venait heureusement de retourner la situation.

.

— Il ne cherchait pas son amant ! s'exclama Marcus Flavius.

 _—_ Cette reconstitution est divinement réaliste. Les gladiateurs nous offrent une représentation théâtrale des plus étonnantes. Ne voit-on pas le héros Grec tomber sous le charme de son adversaire ? Achille et Penthésilée sont de retour !

 _—_ Imperator, le spectacle est sublime.

Titus sourit. La trahison du Grec l'avait contrarié. L'empereur, féru de gladiature, habitué qu'on respecta scrupuleusement les règles que lui, Titus, avaient édictées, se sentit personnellement offensé par la trahison du gladiateur. L'homme défiait les règles et les violait de façon ignominieuse. Un affront personnel que le munéraire ne pouvait accepter.

Les réactions de ses courtisans et du public l'amenèrent à revoir sa position. La violation des règles n'était peut-être pas si grave. L'important était qu'elle ne ternît pas sa réputation.

— Quelle bonne idée d'avoir demandé à un gladiateur de rejoindre, au cours de la bataille, le rang de ses ennemies !

Personne ne serait dupe, même les amateurs de tragédie ou ceux qui se pâmaient à l'idée même d'une histoire d'amour illicite et tragique, sauraient que le gladiateur avait agi de sa propre initiative. Mais, sans l'avoir prémédité, l'homme avait ménagé une heureuse surprise, une de ces péripéties inattendues qui ravissaient tant le public. Si l'homme survivait, si les Amazones remportaient la victoire, il serait alors temps de punir ou de pardonner.

.

* * *

.

Atalante et Aeshma avaient balayé tout ce qui trouvait sur leur passage. Peu de monde à vrai dire. Cinq gladiateurs qui n'avaient pas retenu les melioras outre mesure.

— On va transformer ce cheval en tas de copeaux, grogna Aeshma en apercevant leur objectif.

Mouais. Elles joueraient au bûcheron, mais avant de s'adonner au plaisir de la destruction, elles devraient passer sur le corps de quelques Grecs décidés à protéger leur bien.

Une dizaine de gladiateurs défendaient la construction de bois.

— Merde, je ne pensais pas que ce truc était si gros.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit notre seul problème, Aesh.

 _—_ Mouais, reconnut la petite thrace.

À deux, elles ne passeraient jamais.

— Eh, les filles ! les interpella une voix empreinte de jovialité. Besoin d'aide ?

Astarté.

La Dace, légèrement essoufflée, accourait vers les deux melioras. Elle était torse-nu. Sa tunique pendait en lambeau par-dessus la mince ceinture des Amazones. Elle avait récupéré un bouclier grec sur l'un de ses adversaires. Ils étaient lourds, plus lourds que ceux avec lesquels combattait en général Astarté, mais la Dace s'était entraînée des années avec des boucliers en bronze. Elle avait retrouvé les mêmes sensations qu'à l'entraînement. Le plaisir d'une arme lourde qu'elle n'avait jamais testé que sur des palus.

— Sympa ton bouclier, Astar, remarqua Aeshma. Tu t'amuses avec ?

 _—_ C'est mortel, rit la Dace aux larges épaules.

 _—_ M'étonne, grimaça Aeshma.

 _—_ T'as pas aimé le tien, Aesh ?

 _—_ Non.

La jeune Parthe s'était débarrassée de son bouclier et l'avait remplacé par une épée. Dangereux en défense, létal en attaque.

— Tu as atteint la parfaite félicité, alors ? Pas de casque, deux épées...

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ On va gagner cette bataille.

 _—_ C'est pas pour t'offenser, Astar, lui dit gentiment Aeshma. Mais même à trois...

 _—_ Pas à trois, corrigea Astarté. J'ai ramené des troupes.

 _—_ Où ?

— Mmm... là-bas, dit-elle en désignant vaguement un endroit avec son épée. On est tombées sur un petit groupe de gladiateurs. Je les ai laissées se débrouiller toutes seules.

 _—_ …

 _—_ J'avais hâte de vous revoir, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 _—_ T'es con.

 _—_ Les meilleures nous rejoindront, grimaça Astarté contente d'elle-même.

 _—_ C'est ce que j'aime pas chez toi, maugréa tout à coup Atalante qui, occupée à inspecter le terrain, s'était jusque-là tenue coite. Ton cynisme.

 _—_ Je peux repartir, si tu veux. Je trouverais bien des têtes à exploser ailleurs.

 _—_ Reste, répondit Atalante.

 _—_ En même temps... ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, déclara lentement Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu veux que je parte ?

 _—_ Je parlais de partir ailleurs.

 _—_ Explique, l'enjoignit Atalante.

 _—_ On t'écoute, Aeshma.

Aeshma avait une idée. Atalante était toute ouïe. Astarté aussi. Qui disait combat en groupe, disait coopération et échange. Herennius les avait durement formées à cette idée. Il avait eu du mérite car les gladiateurs combattaient seuls dans l'arène. Seuls contre tous. Il leur avait appris à se battre ensemble et ne tolérait aucun manquement à ce qu'il nommait l'esprit de corps. Les novices étaient formés aux combats en groupe dès leur arrivée. Les plus anciens avaient des années d'expérience derrière eux. Les filles en particulier. Elles avaient intégré que leur survie dépendait de leur capacité à écouter, échanger, protéger et coopérer avec leur camarades. Les melioras ne se contentaient pas de mettre uniquement en œuvre cet enseignement quand elles se battaient ensemble. Elles y recouraient pour former les novices ou les jeunes gladiatrices, pour régler certains conflits, et tout le ludus en profitait. Les novices bénéficiaient d'un programme complet de formation et les filles évitaient bien des punitions. Il y avait toujours des fortes têtes et des bagarres éclataient régulièrement, mais l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse que chez les gladiateurs. Même des gladiatrices comme Aeshma et Astarté participaient à la vie communautaire.

— Ce truc ne m'inspire pas, dit Aeshma en désignant le cheval de bois. Ils sont trop nombreux à le garder et on risque de se faire prendre à revers. Pourquoi ne pas faire le ménage d'abord ? Combien de filles arrivent, Astar ?

 _—_ J'en avais sept avec moi.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Galini, Penthésilée, Lysippé, une fille de mon ludus et trois autres que je ne connaissais pas.

 _—_ Galini était seule quand tu l'as récupérée ?

 _—_ Non, il y avait une jeunette avec elle.

Ishtar.

— On les attend, on se sépare en deux groupes, on fait le ménage et on se regroupe ensuite ici. On s'attend.

 _—_ Le public va apprécier si on reste les bras croisés, avança Astarté sarcastique.

 _—_ On s'amuse alors, mais on ne s'occupe pas du cheval.

 _—_ T'as perdu le tien, au fait ? demanda Astarté.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Si j'en trouve un, tu le veux ?

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ C'est d'accord. Et Xantha ?

 _—_ Pas vue.

 _—_ Sabina ?

 _—_ Même chose.

Cinq gladiatrices les rejoignirent. Les quatre de Sidé avaient survécu.

Atalante et Aeshma restèrent ensemble. Ishtar et une gladiatrice d'Alexandrie furent intégrées dans leur équipe. Aeshma surveillerait la jeune thrace. Elle était blessée, elle deviendrait son ombre. De toute façon, Astarté était nulle avec les novices.

Galini s'illumina quand la Dace aux yeux dorés se fendit pour elle d'un sourire heureux et la félicita de s'en être encore une fois sortie. Les deux reines des Amazones se congratulèrent de leur bonne fortune. Lysippé s'était reçu un coup d'épée au-dessus du genou, mais Penthésilée avait découpé sa tunique rouge et lui avait bandé la jambe. Lysippé avait crié qu'elle avait été touchée par la grâce d'une Reine et elle avait continué à courir aussi vite qu'avant.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Aeshma et Atalante remontèrent du côté de la loge Impériale, Astarté du côté opposé. Elles rejoindraient le tiers de l'arène dépourvu de construction et retourneraient cette fois par le centre en direction du cheval de bois.

Les gladiateurs postés autour du grand cheval de bois, n'eurent plus personne à combattre.

.

* * *

.

Marcia jura entre ses dents. Elle ne voyait rien. Le combat se déroulait deux cent pieds plus bas. La vue d'ensemble était remarquable, mais la jeune fille s'en moquait. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était analyser la nature des blessures, leur gravité, le sang qui s'en écoulait, lire l'expression des visages, voir les lueurs qui brillaient dans les yeux des gladiateurs.

Elle aurait dû se trouver sur le sable. Combattre aux côtés de sa meliora, soutenir Galini, entendre les jurons d'Aeshma, retrouver Astarté. Elle avait espéré que Téos lui accordât enfin le droit de combattre sur le sable comme gladiatrice. Elle avait osé lui en parler et il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle faisait ce que lui, décidait qu'elle fît et qu'il ne gâcherait pas son talent à l'engager dans une sanglante reconstitution de bataille. Il conclut que si elle n'était pas contente de son sort, il pouvait, pour bien lui faire comprendre qui dirigeait le ludus, la consigner au ludus jusqu'à la fin des jeux.

— Au ludus Bestiari, précisa-t-il méchamment.

Marcia n'avait pas insisté.

.

La jeune fille s'inquiétait. Elle avait ri des malheurs d'Aeshma le soir précédent, mais elle avait mal dormi. Elle s'était résolue à quitter le ludus le matin après avoir salué toutes celles qui participaient à la représentation. Elle avait affiché un air crâne et suffisant.

Les filles débordaient de confiance et d'énergie. Marcia ne voulait pas jeter d'ombre sur leur humeur. Beaucoup s'étaient désolées qu'elle ne partageât pas leur matinée et leur déjeuner avec elles. Marcia avait invoqué des entraînements imaginaires. Carpophorus ne l'attendait pas aujourd'hui. Aeshma avait froncé les sourcils, la petite thrace soupçonnait son humeur sombre. Marcia avait détourné son attention en se moquant de ses peintures. Aeshma s'était laissée prendre au piège et avait une nouvelle fois agoni d'injures ses camarades. Elle se montrait d'une mauvaise foi désarmante. Marcia l'avait surprise plusieurs fois s'admirer les bras.

Atalante était plus difficile à manipuler. La grande rétiaire l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne franchît la porte du ludus et l'avait traînée de force dans un coin sombre.

— Tu t'inquiètes ? lui avait-elle demandé.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Marcia, on a l'habitude de ce genre de combat. Herennius nous a bien préparées. On est les meilleures et Astarté ne combattra pas différemment que quand elle appartenait à la familia.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu doutes de nous ?

 _—_ Non... C'est juste que... Atalante, pourquoi Téos a-t-il engagé tant de gladiatrices cet après-midi ?

 _—_ Parce qu'on est les meilleures, Marcia. Que les autres ne font pas le poids. Que l'empereur veut offrir un beau spectacle, un beau combat. Les combats ridicules et sans enjeux ont lieu aux meridiani, pas dans l'après-midi. Voilà pourquoi.

 _—_ Je sais, murmura Marcia en baissant la tête.

 _—_ Reste avec nous, Marcia. Tu pourras nous accompagner à l'amphithéâtre.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu sais que ça fera plaisir à Aeshma et qu'Astarté sera heureuse de te voir. Elle nous demande souvent de tes nouvelles et quand on a le temps, on parle ensemble de tes combats. Vous êtes idiotes de ne pas vouloir vous rencontrer. Tu vas finir par quitter Rome sans l'avoir revue.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Astarté t'aime beaucoup, Marcia. Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Tu as peur de la revoir, elle aussi, mais vous avez tort.

Marcia avait détourné le regard. Oppressée comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Astarté, qu'on évoquait la Dace aux larges épaules devant elle.

 _—_ Je vous connais toutes les deux. Je sais que ça passera bien. Vous êtes stupides. Tout le monde est stupide en ce moment.

 _—_ Tu parles de Gaïa ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle me parle souvent d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Évidemment ! s'était écriée Atalante en soupirant. Marcia ? avait-t-elle continué très sérieusement. Dis‑moi ce que tu penses de son attitude.

 _—_ Je comprends qu'elle hésite à convoquer Aeshma chez elle, mais depuis que tu as passé la nuit avec elle, Gaïa n'a plus vraiment trop rien à craindre pour sa réputation. Elle est complètement ruinée. Tout le monde se fichera qu'elle se paie les faveurs d'une autre gladiatrice.

Atalante avait pris un drôle d'air.

— Je n'insinue rien, s'était prestement défendue Marcia.

 _—_ Il vaut mieux.

 _—_ Atalante, je suis désolée. Je suis en colère aussi.

 _—_ Tu voulais combattre à nos côtés ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ton jour de gloire, Marcia. C'est le nôtre. Ne sois pas jalouse.

 _—_ Je...

Atalante souriait malicieusement et Marcia avait ravalé son objection. Elle avait serré la grande rétiaire dans ses bras et lui avait posé un baiser sur la joue.

— Tu nous retrouves ce soir pour fêter notre victoire ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Mmm...

 _—_ Tu nous montreras ton sceau ?

 _—_ Je vais aller le chercher en fin de matinée.

 _—_ Et Carpophorus ?

Marcia avait rougi et Atalante lui avait dit de filer avant qu'Aeshma ne s'aperçût de son humeur chagrine et ne découvrît que Marcia lui avait menti quant à son emploi du temps.

.

Sous ses yeux attentifs, Aeshma, Atalante et Astarté s'étaient regroupées, puis séparées. Elles étaient toutes les trois facilement reconnaissables. C'était plus dur avec les autres qui portaient, excepté pour Penthésilée, exactement les mêmes ridicules tenues d'Amazones.

Marcia louaient dans son cœur l'humeur joyeuse des melioras qui avait amené Aeshma à se retrouver recouverte de teinture bleue. On ne risquait pas de confondre la gladiatrice avec qui que fût. Par contre, les autres...

Qui s'était fait clouer par une lance sur une palissade ? Qui s'était fait égorger ? Blesser ? Marpessa ? Galini ? Lysippé ? Non, pas elle. Penthésilée se baladait depuis le début avec une fille accrochée à ses basques et quand la Reine des Amazones se battait, sa compagne devenait soudain son double. Leurs mouvements se confondaient et s'harmonisaient. Ils étaient bien trop réglés pour que ce ne fût pas Lysippé qui l'accompagna. Même armatura, même ludus, même formation, même entraînement. Lysippé s'était plainte de devoir jouer la guerre de Troie et d'ainsi laisser sa place de reine à Penthésilée. Celle-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'elle la désignait son héritière et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à enfiler sa tunique si elle mourait au cours la bataille.

— Ce sera plus rapide de me déshabiller que de te rouler dans mon sang, ajouta-t-elle.

Plaisanterie de gladiatrice.

.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester Rome ! Marcia s'était correctement habillée et elle avait assez de prestance pour ne pas être confondue avec une esclave. Elle s'était même coiffée et affublée de bijoux assez coûteux. Maquillée. Elle ne portait aucune marque distinctive qui pouvait l'apparenter à une gladiatrice. Si ce n'était un nombre inhabituel de cicatrices. Mais l'été était passé depuis bien longtemps et la plupart se dissimulaient sous sa palla. Les autres étaient masquées par le maquillage. On la regardait comme une fille de bonne famille. Et malgré cela, elle se retrouvait au fin fond de l'amphithéâtre. Avec toutes les femmes. Derrière la plèbe, à peine mieux placée que les esclaves. Au milieu de folles hystériques qui hurlaient sans retenue.

Ces idiotes soutenaient les gladiateurs. Elles étaient vraiment cons. Marcia avait envie de toutes les étrangler. Elle soupira lourdement et porta son regard vers la loge impériale. Dieu qu'elle enviait Gaïa. Voilà où, à défaut de combattre sur le sable, elle aurait aimé se trouver. Peut-être que… mais si elle quittait sa place, elle risquait de manquer des phases importantes de la lutte qui se déroulaient dans l'arène.

— Fait chier !

Ses voisines lui lancèrent des regards scandalisés.

— Vous soutenez les Grecs ? demanda Marcia à sa voisine.

— Oh, oui ! Ils sont si beaux, si vaillants ! répondit la jeune femme en serrant les mains contre sa poitrine.

— Et dites-moi... ajouta péremptoirement son amie. Qui peut soutenir des Amazones ? Des femmes qui ont renié leur place dans le monde civilisé ?

— Ce ne sont que des barbares, approuva la voisine de Marcia.

Quelles abruties.

— Une si jolie jeune fille ne peut que mépriser ces caricatures de femmes.

— Ouais, ben, ces caricatures de femmes vont émasculer tous vos beaux mâles, leur planter leur épée dans le cul et réduire ce gros cheval de bois en sciure aussi sûrement qu'elles égorgeront vos gladiateurs. Elles vont triompher et ils vont s'écraser comme des bouses.

— Dieux ! s'exclamèrent les matrones choquées par tant de vulgarité.

— Mesurez donc vos paroles, jeune fille ! la tança une femme d'un certain âge.

— Je ne suis plus une jeune fille depuis longtemps, rétorqua hargneusement Marcia.

— Votre père serait heureux de vous entendre...

— Mon père est mort pour la gloire de l'Empire et ses mânes vous emmerdent !

Les matrones levèrent le voile de leur palla sur leur visage. Et la voisine de Marcia se détourna d'elle. Une jeune fille assise sur le gradin supérieur se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune gladiatrice.

— Tu les as joliment soufflées ! lui déclara-t-elle en riant.

Un chaperon l'accompagnait et elle lui donna une sévère tape sur la main.

— Maïa !

Marcia sourit en coin sans se retourner. Ses prédictions menaçaient de se réaliser. Les gladiatrices se perdraient pas leur temps à émasculer leurs adversaires ou à leur enfoncer cruellement et sans raison leurs épées dans le fondement, mais elles les balaieraient jusqu'au dernier. Elles n'épargneraient qu'un homme. Celui qui avait trahi ses camarades et s'étaient rangé à leurs côtés. Qui pouvait-il être ? Elle regarda son programme. Elle ne connaissait pers… Si. Lucanus. Le gladiateur qui avait été vendu avec Astarté. Un ancien melior lui aussi. Elle grimaça sauvagement.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma feinta à gauche, le gladiateur se concentra sur son épée gauche, oublia la deuxième qui ne se rappela à lui que quand elle passa sous son bouclier et pénétra au creux de son aine. Il tomba à genoux, s'appuya sur son bouclier et tenta un coup droit. Aeshma écarta la lame à l'aide de son épée gauche et frappa le gladiateur avec le pommeau de son épée droite. Il partit en arrière. Le sang jaillissait à gros bouillons. Par à-coups. Fémorale tranchée. Il était mort. Pas la peine de perdre son temps à l'achever. Ishtar protégeait ses arrières immédiats, la gladiatrice d'Alexandrie ceux d'Atalante. La grande rétiaire jouait de la lance. L'homme qui l'affrontait devait partager son armatura ou être hoplomaque, lui aussi maniait la lance.

Pour une fois, l'équipement des Amazones leur donnait l'avantage. L'homme était gêné par son bouclier de bronze. Celui-ci le protégeait, mais l'empêchait de lancer des attaques vraiment efficaces. Atalante se montrait aussi énervante qu'un taon. Elle se déplaçait vite, sautait d'un côté et de l'autre, piquait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. L'homme portait plusieurs blessures, il devait la plupart d'entre elles à Atalante.

La fille d'Alexandrie avait voulu aider la rétiaire, mais celle-ci avait fermement refusé. L'Alexandrine s'était alors contentée de couvrir la meliora, tout comme le faisait Ishtar auprès Aeshma. Tout comme elles l'avaient fait depuis qu'elles s'étaient jointes aux deux melioras, parce que les melioras l'avaient décidé ainsi et que l'Alexandrine avait été fermement prévenue : soit elle se conformait à leurs directives, soit elle se débrouillait toute seule. Elle et Ishtar s'étaient battues, elle avaient donné des coups, elle en avaient reçu, mais quand le nombre de combattants ne le nécessitait pas, elles n'intervenaient pas.

Ishtar pensait que les melioras les ménageaient et ne leur faisaient pas confiance. L'Alexandrine l'avait cru aussi au début, et elle s'était sentie profondément blessée dans son orgueil de gladiatrice, mais elle avait très vite réalisé qu'Aeshma et Atalante usaient d'une stratégie bien plus subtile. D'abord, elles étaient incontestablement les plus aguerries du groupe. Ensuite, assurer leurs arrières quand elles combattaient, évitait à leur équipe de se faire surprendre. Les deux melioras pouvaient sans crainte se concentrer sur leurs adversaires. Elles comptaient sur leurs deux jeunes acolytes pour les protéger. Cette stratégie leur avait permis d'éliminer tous les gladiateurs qu'elles avaient croisés et de leur sauver la vie.

Le Grec s'énerva tout à coup. Il se débarrassa enfin de son bouclier et passa à l'attaque. Atalante jeta le sien. Les deux gladiateurs s'opposèrent alors dans un violent combat. Hampe et fer servaient autant l'un que l'autre à frapper. Les lances tournoyèrent. Aeshma se plaça de manière à surveiller les alentours tout en regardant le combat.

— On n'intervient pas ? demanda timidement Ishtar en voyant la meliora se détendre.

 _—_ Non, elle s'en sortira et j'adore la voir se battre au bâton. Admire, Ishtar, et prends-en de la graine. Atalante est un vrai génie.

C'était vrai. Le bois des hampes claquait, les lances virevoltaient. Le gladiateur se fiait à sa force. Elle lui fût inutile. Atalante était plus rapide, sa technique plus sûre. Elle n'évita pas un coup sur le front et plus tard, même si elle l'esquiva, le fer lui déchira les chairs sur la hanche, mais elle toucha le gladiateur plusieurs fois en très peu de temps. Soudain, elle chassa la lance de son adversaire, arma et abattit le bois sur son crâne. Déséquilibré par le premier mouvement de la grande rétiaire, le gladiateur n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'effondra sans un cri, le crâne brisé.

Des hourras retentirent. Atalante leva à tout hasard sa lance au-dessus de la tête et les cris redoublèrent. C'était bien pour elle.

— Je t'adore, Ata, lui déclara Aeshma radieuse.

 _—_ Je ne voudrais pas perdre notre pari !

Aeshma rit.

— On est arrivées, dit Atalante en pointant du menton le cheval de bois qui se dressait derrière une dernière palissade.

 _—_ Les premières !

 _—_ Mmm, presque. Regarde qui est là !

 _—_ Lucanus !

 _—_ Mmm... en compagnie de Sabina.

 _—_ Les bavards sont de retour. Allons les rejoindre, on attendra Astarté avec eux et je pourrais soigner les blessés.

Elle se retourna vers Ishtar et l'Alexandrine.

 _—_ Vous avez assuré, merci.

 _—_ À votre service, rétorqua aigrement l'Alexandrine.

 _—_ Pardon ? fit froidement Aeshma.

 _—_ Je plaisante. C'était génial d'être à vos côtés.

 _—_ Parce que tu crois que c'est fini ?

 _—_ Je n'ai pas dit ça.

 _—_ Bon, Aesh… s'impatienta Atalante.

 _—_ J'arrive, j'arrive, grommela la petite thrace.

.

* * *

.

De son côté, Astarté avait à peu de choses près, adopté la même stratégie que ses deux camarades. Galini lui collait aux basques comme Ishtar avait collé aux basques d'Aeshma, par contre les deux reines alternaient régulièrement leurs rôles. Penthésilée avait reçu un coup de bouclier qui l'avait sonnée et lui avait profondément entaillé le front. Lysippé avait prestement pris le relais face au gladiateur et mit à profit toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé à frapper le palus, les leçons de Xantha. Elle se transforma en machine à concasser, à broyer. Son épée défonça le casque du Grec, bossela son bouclier, avec une force et une régularité que lui aurait enviées un forgeron, ne laissant que peu d'occasion au gladiateur de riposter. Des spectateurs qui avaient suivi le combat, commencèrent à rythmer ses coups, à la manière des tambours qui donnaient le rythme aux galériens.

— Yah ! Yah ! Yah !

Lysippé s'était calé sur les cris. Ils avaient accéléré. Elle avait suivi. Le gladiateur avait commencé à reculer. Reculer. Il avait flanché, ouvert sa garde. La foule avait hurlé :

— Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Lysippé avait donné le coup de grâce, son épée avait brisé la clavicule, coupé les côtes hautes. Elle s'était arrêtée au niveau de la poitrine. La gladiatrice n'avait pas pu déloger son épée. Elle l'avait laissée et s'était emparé de celle que le gladiateur avait laissée tomber. Des cris avaient salué son exploit. Le sang qui coulait à flot.

— Je suis la reine ! hurla-t-elle en riant.

 _—_ Mais c'est moi qui ai encore le sceptre, dit Penthésilée.

 _—_ Je vais t'arracher ta tunique !

Penthésilée, le visage en sang se fendit d'un grand sourire qui lui découvrit les dents. Elle ressemblait à une cannibale. Le sang lui dégoulinait dans la bouche et coulait le long de son menton.

— Vous êtes comme ça depuis combien de temps ? avait demandé Astarté un peu surprise par la franche amitié que manifestaient les deux secutors l'une envers l'autre.

 _—_ Comme quoi ? demanda Penthésilée.

 _—_ Complètement ravagées et aussi…

 _—_ Depuis qu'on a mis une correction à des gladiateurs de Capoue qui nous avaient traitées de minables et qu'Aeshma impressionnée, nous a demandé de mettre fin à une bagarre…

 _—_... en couchant tout le monde à terre ! conclut Lysippé.

Astarté secoua la tête.

— Et c'était ta petite novice qui avait déclenché les hostilités ! Pas vraie, fillette ? lui dit Lysippé en donnant à Galini un coup de poing amical sur le coin de la mâchoire.

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Toi, Galini ? s'étonna Astarté.

 _—_ Ister s'en était pris à ta réputation et avait insulté Marcia, expliqua Penthésilée avant de cracher le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche. Galini lui a mis une raclée.

 _—_ C'était génial ! s'extasia Lysippé. Je vais te bander la tête, Penthésilée, sinon tu ne vas plus rien voir, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa camarade.

 _—_ Vous êtes vraiment débiles ! s'exclama soudain Astarté.

Le visage glacial de la Dace avait figé les trois gladiatrices.

— J'ai manqué plein de trucs, laissa-t-elle brusquement tomber. C'était nul Capoue.

 _—_ Oui, mais tu es là maintenant, lui dit Penthésilée.

 _—_ Mmm.

Lysippé noua un tissu autour de la tête de Penthésilée et elles se remirent en mouvement. Les deux reines se placèrent en arrière. Astarté se pencha sur Galini.

— Il faudra que tu me racontes cette histoire, Galini.

La jeune gladiatrice rougit et hocha la tête. Astarté était son véritable et unique mentor.

.

* * *

.

— Le combat est joué d'avance, assura Claudius Pera. Je ne regrette pas de m'être, une fois de plus, fié à votre avis, madame, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gaïa.

 _—_ Joué d'avance ?! Claudius ! protesta Marcus Flavius. Un combat n'est jamais joué d'avance. Les gladiateurs sont tout à fait capables d'opposer une défense sur laquelle se briseront toutes les attaques.

 _—_ Mon pauvre Marcus, répliqua Claudius avec une condescendance non dissimulée. Par quels exploits guerriers se sont illustrés ces hommes ? Les Amazones les ont multipliés et le public a relevé chacune de leurs prouesses.

 _—_ Leurs prouesses ? souffla Marcus plein de mépris.

 _—_ Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur. Le combat à la lance, celle qui frappait comme une brute, les engagements de l'Amazone bleue, le furieux combat qui a opposé les Grecs aux filles qu'accompagne l'amoureux… Les gladiateurs se sont bien débrouillés au début, mais ensuite… Si les Amazones se sont fait décimer dans certains coins, quatre petits groupes ont créé une différence qu'il sera compliqué aux Grecs de gommer.

 _—_ Je n'en crois rien, s'obstina Marcus Flavius.

Les deux sénateurs s'appréciaient moyennement, Claudius Pera était attaché aux notions de vertus et d'honnêteté. Il avait une haute idée de sa fonction et de la responsabilité qu'il exerçait. Il défendait avec passion ce qu'il pensait être la mission divine de Rome. Marcus Flavius profitait de sa fortune et de sa position. Il rejoignait Claudius Pera sur certains points et les deux hommes, aussi improbables que cela pût l'être, étaient des alliés politiques que ménageait prudemment Titus. Claudius Pera essentiellement par conviction idéologique, Marcus Flavius par intérêt. Et ils savaient tous deux flatter l'Empereur quand il le fallait :

— Imperator, l'appela Claudius. Qui gagnera aujourd'hui la guerre de Troie ?

Titus se retourna et ses yeux parcoururent le visage des invités qui partageaient avec lui la loge impériale. Son frère Domitien, les sénateurs à ménager, deux tribuns, le légat de la seconde légion Adjutrix qu'il comptait prochainement envoyer en campagne en Ibérie, un envoyé du royaume de Parthe, deux procurateurs, un proconsul et des quelques favoris. Gaïa Metella et Domitia Longina, la femme de Domitien, représentaient le sexe féminin. Il demanda son avis à l'assemblée.

Gaïa, le tribun de l'Adjutrix et l'envoyé du royaume de Parthe se rangèrent sans surprise du côté des Amazones. Les sénateurs, les deux procurateurs et le légat, du côté des Grecs qu'ils n'imaginaient pas perdre face à des femmes et des sauvages. Ses favoris hésitaient, pas très assurés de savoir qui leur protecteur choisirait. Domitien et sa femme n'exprimèrent aucune opinion.

— Domitien ?

 _—_ Je donne les Amazones victorieuses, répondit-il avec une concision habituelle.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elles chassent, leurs proies n'ont aucune chance.

Gaïa tourna un regard curieux vers le Prince de la jeunesse. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il était grand, bien proportionné. Un homme jeune encore. Il n'avait salué et parlé à personne dans la loge, à peine adressé un salut de la tête à Gaïa, peut-être heureux que Domitia Longina ne fût pas la seule femme présente. Elle loua silencieusement l'analyse très juste que venait de donner le Prince.

— Je me range à l'avis de Domitien, déclara sa femme. Quand il est question de chasse, il ne se trompe jamais.

Et Aeshma ne perd jamais, pensa Gaïa. Presque jamais, corrigea-t-elle saisie d'une soudaine angoisse.

— Laissons au cheval le choix de son destin, déclara l'Empereur, fidèle à son principe de ne jamais soutenir un gladiateur ou un parti avant que le combat ne fût achevé.

Le grand cheval de bois n'eût pas trop le loisir de donner son avis et assista impuissant à la chute de son parti et à un déchaînement de violence. Tant que les cornus et les lituus ne sonnaient pas l'arrêt du combat, la mort faucherait. Sans pitié, sans rémission. Sans merci. Se battre, vaincre ou mourir.

.

* * *

.

Sur le sable, l'affrontement final se préparait. Astarté avait rejoint Aeshma et Atalante. Personne n'était mort. Des gladiateurs débouchèrent soudain sur leur droite, huit. Ils couraient comme s'ils avaient les Furies à leurs trousses. Devant qui fuyaient-ils ?

Xantha. La Germaine arrivait derrière, neuf gladiatrices déployées dans son dos. Enyo, Bellone, Victoria, Boudicca, cinq autres de divers ludus. Des juliani pour la plupart.

— Cours au-devant d'elle, Astarté, urgea Aeshma. Elle va foncer dans le tas et se faire tuer. On a besoin d'elle.

 _—_ J'y vais.

La Dace partit à fond de train, Galini suivit. Aeshma ouvrit la bouche.

— Laisse-la, lui dit Atalante.

 _—_ Bon. Xantha quand même…

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Elle qui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas la carrure d'une meliora. Et elle se pointe à la tête de neuf gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Les circonstances.

 _—_ Mouais, fit Aeshma dubitative.

.

Astarté se dressa devant Xantha sans prévenir. La Germaine faillit la balayer d'un coup de bouclier. Un lourd bouclier grec. Elle reconnut la Dace.

— Tu vas où comme cela, Xantha ? ricana Astarté.

 _—_ Là-bas, répondit la Germaine et tendant son épée vers le cheval.

 _—_ Tu as une jolie troupe avec toi, mais je doute que vous fassiez le poids.

 _—_ On a...

Xantha s'essuya le visage et regarda plus attentivement devant elle. Les gladiateurs se regroupaient. Quinze, vingt, plus ? Moins ? Elle tourna la tête. Elle avait commencé la bataille avec Enyo, Victoria et deux juliani. Ramassé Boudicca dans un coin, seule et blessée, porté secours à Bellone et la juliana qui combattaient à ses côtés contre trois gladiateurs. Les deux juliani de Xantha étaient mortes un peu plus tard dans un affrontement qui avait coûté la maîtrise de son bras à Bellone. D'autres juliani avaient ensuite renforcé leur groupe au gré des affrontements.

Bellone n'avait plus qu'un bras valide, Boudicca ne voyait que d'un œil, l'une des juliani portait un important hématome au niveau des côtés et grimaçait sans cesse de douleur. Côtes cassées. Une deuxième juliana boitait, blessée à la cuisse gauche. Xantha avait le cou en sang. Une blessure à la tête, dissimulée sous son épaisse tignasse brune.

— Ouais… approuva Xantha. On ne fait pas le poids. Je te laisse la main alors. On fait quoi ?

Astarté sourit.

— D'abord, on rejoint les autres, et Aeshma va passer tes troupes en revue. Ensuite… Sabina ! s'exclama-telle soudain.

L'hoplomaque lui fit un signe de tête. Elle et Lucanus soutenaient Marpessa. La jeune thrace avançait par grands sauts. Sabina lui avait bandé sa blessure au-dessus du genou, mais elle l'handicapait pour courir. Elle pouvait encore se battre et ses deux camarades la lâchaient quand ils rencontraient des adversaires, mais ils la reprenaient sitôt après sous les bras.

— Je me demande où vous avez appris à vous battre, maugréa Aeshma contrariée par le nombre de gladiatrices blessées.

 _—_ Enyo, Marpessa et Ishtar principalement avec toi, répliqua Sabina d'un ton narquois.

 _—_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche, conseilla Atalante. Le public commence à manifester son impatience.

 _—_ Il ne devrait pas, ils vont l'avoir leur spectacle.

 _—_ On fait comme on a dit alors ? demanda une juliana issue d'un ludus de la capitale.

Une gladiatrice qui était arrivée en hurlant comme une sauvage en traînant deux filles de son ludus derrière elle. Une meliora aussi. Une secutor qui avait combattu et gagné contre Lampado un mois auparavant. Où était Lampado ? La juliana lui appris qu'elle avait fait équipe avec elle et qu'elle était morte :

— Courageusement. On s'est fait prendre à revers. Elle s'est écroulée devant moi, une lance planté dans les reins. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis dégagée comme j'ai pu et j'ai vu un mec l'achever.

 _—_ D'accord, merci. Et oui, on fait comme on a dit.

Atalante avait récupéré un cheval pour Aeshma. La jeune Parthe sauta en selle, tendit une main à Marpessa et la souleva de terre.

— Tu prends à droite, je prends à gauche. Tu ne me lâches pas et tu tranches tout ce qui passe à portée de ton épée.

Toutes les Amazones gagnèrent en courant leur position.

.

— Elles ne doivent pas passer ! cria un gladiateur à ses camarades. Combattez en groupe et massacrez-les. Le public ne nous pardonnera jamais de perdre face à des femmes.

— T'inquiète. Notre cheval n'est pas prêt à servir de bois de chauffage.

Les hommes levèrent leurs boucliers. Ils attendaient la charge. Un cri sauvage retentit. D'autres étroitement mêlés lui firent écho.

— Combaaaaaaaaaat !

Et les gladiatrices apparurent. Lancées. En demi-cercle. En deux vagues. La première enlevée par les filles valides, l'autre en soutien, enlevée par les blessées. Éclopées ou pas, aussi déterminées les unes que les autres. Et une cavalière. Deux.

Aeshma fonçait dans le tas, traversait le champ de bataille comme une flèche. Accrochée à la crinière de sa monture, elle tranchait de son épée à gauche. Marpessa, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa meliora tranchait à droite. Elles bousculaient les gladiateurs, les distrayaient, ouvraient des brèches par lesquelles leurs camarades s'engouffraient.

.

— Qui est la fille bleue ?

 _—_ Aeshma, souffla Gaïa. Une thrace du ludus de Sidé.

 _—_ L'Imperator devrait acheter ce ludus. Qui a déjà vu une Thrace monter si bien à cheval ?

 _—_ C'est une Parthe, lui apprit Gaïa.

 _—_ Vous la connaissez bien ? lui demanda Domitia Longina.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle était à ma soirée, non ? intervint Marcus Flavius.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais vous lui avez préféré la rétiaire ?

Gaïa tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

— Aulus Flavius en a été ravi… ajouta-t-il.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius ?

 _—_ Il se l'ait accaparée toute la nuit avec ses amis. Il a des goûts un peu bizarres que je n'approuve pas trop, mais il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir trop abîmée pour qu'elle monte aussi bien dix jours après.

Ce chien d'Aulus Flavius ! La rage déforma le visage de la jeune Alexandrine.

— Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Domitia Longina.

Gaïa n'eût pas l'occasion de répondre. Un grand cri s'éleva des gradins. Dans l'arène, un gladiateur avait enfin mis un terme à la démonstration équestre d'Aeshma.

.

Il s'était armé de deux épées et l'avait attendu. Quand elle était arrivée, il s'était jeté devant son cheval, il avait mis un genou en terre et tranché les deux antérieurs.

Les deux cavalières passèrent par-dessus l'encolure de l'animal qui s'effondra en avant dans un hennissement déchirant. Marpessa accrochée à Aeshma l'empêcha de rouler souplement en avant. Elles mordirent durement la poussière, empêtrées l'une sur l'autre. La jeune thrace avait trop tard délivré sa meliora de son emprise. L'homme qui les avait abattues se précipita. Marpessa tendit la main vers son épée. Aeshma, sonnée tentait péniblement de se mettre debout. L'homme brandissait déjà son arme. Marpessa lui rentra dedans. Une courte lutte s'ensuivit. Les deux adversaires se dégagèrent et se firent face. Deux épées. Marpessa jura. Attaqua. Cria soudain de douleur, eut la présence d'esprit de passer son arme de la main droite à la main gauche, s'effaça soudain. Tourna, recula et se fendit. La lame passa juste sous les côtes flottantes, perfora le foie. Elle tira son épée d'un coup sec. L'homme s'affaissa.

Marpessa baissa le regard sur sa main droite.

— Marpessa ?

La jeune thrace dissimula prestement son bras derrière son dos.

— C'est bon, Aeshma, je n'ai rien.

Aeshma hocha la tête et repartit au combat. Elle arracha ce qui lui restait de tunique. Son subligaculum tombait en lambeau, il rejoignit la tunique sur le sol.

À dix pas, Boudicca cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Aeshma qui finissait de se déshabiller

— Andrasta… murmura la jeune fille en la découvrant nue et recouverte de peinture bleue.

La déesse des victoires et des vengeances venait de les rejoindre. La jeune Bretonne se sentit soudain envahie par la puissance sacrée de la déesse sauvage. Elle lança un cri de guerre et se jeta dans la mêlée comme une furie. Elle reçut des coups, ne les sentit pas. Elle tuait, achevait, insensible et terrible. Et quand elle tomba à genoux, épuisée et en sang, la bataille s'achevait.

Galini vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

— Boudicca ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Eirwen ?

La gladiatrice leva sur sa camarade un regard halluciné.

— Andrasta nous a donné la victoire ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Andrasta ?

 _—_ La déesse des victoires, la déesse bleue.

Galini se retourna vers Aeshma qui s'acharnait sur le cheval de bois. Les cornus et les lituus sonnèrent soudain. La petite thrace se détourna de son travail de destruction et leva les bras au ciel. Aucun Grec n'était plus debout. Du moins, dans cette partie de l'arène. Boudicca désigna Aeshma du doigt.

— Là, Andrasta, c'est elle.

 _—_ C'est Aeshma, sourit Galini.

 _—_ Maintenant peut-être. Mais Andrasta l'a habitée.

 _—_ Peut-être, convint Galini.

Aeshma avait vraiment l'air… divinement sauvage. Toute de bleue et de rouge.

.

Les arbitres envahirent le sable. Des esclaves entrèrent en traînant derrière eux les plateaux sur lesquels ils coucheraient les morts. Des médecins et leurs aides se précipitèrent vers les blessés. Des valets apportaient boissons et fruits secs. L'orchestre se mit à jouer des airs entraînants, des danseurs et des danseuses donnèrent des ballets. Des servants de piste balayèrent et ratissèrent le sable, dessinèrent de jolis motifs que d'autres agrémentaient de poudres colorées. Dans les gradins, des esclaves offrirent fruits et vins légers au public surexcité. On l'aspergea d'eau safrané pour calmer leur ardeur belliqueuse. Le nom de Titus s'éleva, les louanges tombèrent des milliers de bouches asséchées d'avoir tant crié, de s'être tant ébahies.

.

Aeshma oublia les spectateurs, la représentation, dès que l'orchestre lança ses premières notes mélodiques. La gladiatrice disparut. L'apprentie d'Atticus apparut. Elle ignora les gladiateurs dont la vie lui importait peu et se tourna vers ses camarades. Ce qu'il en restait.

Atalante était toujours là. Elle souriait faiblement. Pâle et un peu absente.

— Ata ?

La grande rétiaire la regarda. Du sang s'étalait sur ses bras, sur sa poitrine, tâchait ce qui restait de sa tunique à la taille.

— Ça va ? lui demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça Atalante.

 _—_ Tu es blessée ?

 _—_ Je suis toujours debout.

 _—_ On a gagné.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu ?

 _—_ Si. Je peux te laisser ?

 _—_ Tu t'en vas ?

 _—_ Non, je veux juste…

 _—_ Je t'accompagne.

On retrouva Xantha enlacée à un gladiateur. Ils s'étaient embrochés mutuellement. La Germaine ne se marierait jamais. Astarté avait dégagé Xantha de son étreinte mortelle et l'avait allongée sur le dos, les mains posées sur l'épée que la Dace aux larges épaules avait placée sur sa poitrine.

— Elle m'a sauvée la vie, murmura Astarté qui se tenait accroupie à côté du corps de la Germaine. Je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle a fauché trois types et…

 _—_ Astarté, lui dit doucement Atalante. Xantha t'admirait.

 _—_ Je sais. Cette abrutie a crié _Pour le palus du sanglier_ ! avant de s'embrocher sur ce type. C'est quoi ce palus du sanglier ?

 _—_ Une plaisanterie, expliqua Atalante.

 _—_ Comme les peintures bleues d'Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Qui eut cru qu'elle avait tant d'humour, remarqua pensivement Sabina venue aux nouvelles

 _—_ L'idée lui a plu, c'est tout, répondit Atalante.

 _—_ C'était la plus ancienne, dit Aeshma.

 _—_ Maintenant, c'est toi, déclara Sabina en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

 _—_ Non, c'est…

 _—_ Margarita est morte, Lampado et Bellone aussi.

Victoria avait oublié qu'elle ne portait pas de casque et n'avait pas survécu non plus. Atticus avait remis sur pied Boudicca, Galini et Ishtar. Marpessa refusa avec véhémence de défaire le linge qu'elle avait entouré autour de sa main droite. Les Reines des Amazones avaient reçu de nouvelles blessures et se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Elles survivraient. Les trois melioras aussi. Enyo n'avait rien. Un miracle. Lucanus souriait, heureux de se retrouver parmi des femmes qu'il aimait, heureux de s'être battu auprès de Sabina, de l'avoir protégée, heureux de partager leur triomphe.

L'orchestre se tut soudain.

L'amphithéâtre soupira.

Les gladiateurs allaient tous se regrouper devant la loge impériale. Hommes, femmes, vainqueurs, vaincus, traîtres et lâches.

.

* * *

.

— Mort aux Grecs !

 _—_ Missio ! Missio !

 _—_ Jugula !

 _—_ Gloire aux Amazones !

 _—_ À bas le traître !

 _—_ Mort aux lâches !

 _—_ Les palmes à la guerrière bleue !

 _—_ Les palmes à la Reine et à son garde du corps.

Une cacophonie délirante. Des cris discordants.

— Titus ! Ti-Tus ! Ti-tus !

 _—_ Gloire à l'Imperator !

.

Quinze gladiatrices, neuf gladiateurs se dressaient devant la loge impériale. Épuisés, en sang, alignés selon un ordre qui leur avait été imposé par les arbitres. Ils attendaient le bon-vouloir de l'Empereur. Celui-ci avait arrêté la bataille avant le massacre total du camp des Grecs. Une décision politique. L'offrande volontaire de vies aux spectateurs.

Il se leva, demanda le silence. L'obtint instantanément. Il fit un signe à l'arbitre principal. L'homme toucha l'épaule d'un premier gladiateur avec sa baguette. Tous n'avaient pas démérité, Titus en avait repéré certains qui s'étaient battus avec panache. Mais lesquels ?

Les spectateurs s'en moquaient. Les Grecs avaient perdu. Chaque homme désigné vint s'agenouiller devant une gladiatrice désignée. Atalante, Aeshma, Astarté, la meliora du ludus Vestitus, Penthésilée, Lysippé, une juliana, Enyo. Huit gladiatrices, huit condamnations, huit corps mous tombés sur le sable, huit mares de sang. Huit déchaînements de joie dans les gradins.

Il restait un homme.

Lucanus.

La baguette frappa son épaule. Il savait devant qui il s'agenouillerait. Tout le monde le savait. Il regarda intensément Sabina. Tendit le bras. L'hoplomaque tendit le sien.

— Camarade ?

 _—_ Camarade, confirma Sabina.

Lucanus sourit. Il l'aimait passionnément, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme lui. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il s'était battu aux côtés des filles de sa familia. Il surprit le regard d'Astarté. Elle partageait ses sentiments. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment appartenu au ludus de Capoue. Ils avaient, bien des fois, allégé leur nostalgie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Astarté était une fille bien. Elle ne l'avait jamais trompé, elle ne lui avait jamais menti et elle avait respecté ses sentiments. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Elle lui sourit. L'arbitre s'impatienta, mais Titus leva une main apaisante. Le public jubilait. L'amoureux, le traître. Sa poignée de mains, l'échange de regard avec une autre gladiatrice

— Un baiser, un baiser ! scanda tout à coup la foule.

Sabina se décomposa.

Les cris obscènes s'intensifièrent.

Comment pouvait-on demander à une femme d'embrasser un homme qu'elle allait égorger ? Les arbitres tapotèrent les épaules de Lucanus et de Sabina.

— Aeshma, souffla Astarté.

La jeune Parthe tourna un regard interrogateur sur la Dace aux yeux dorés. Elle ne voulait pas… ? Si ? Elle hocha soudain la tête.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices sortirent du rang. Astarté évita à la jeune Parthe d'agir à l'encontre de ses principes. Elle attrapa Sabina par l'épaule et la tourna vers elle. Aeshma poussa Lucanus pour qu'il lui fit face. Astarté enlaça Sabina et se baissa sur sa bouche. Aeshma passa une main derrière la nuque de Lucanus et le tira vers la sienne. Lucanus et Sabina, surpris par la tournure étrange des événements ne résistèrent pas. Astarté et Aeshma avaient choisi la subtilité, la sensualité, la douceur. Elles musardèrent sur les lèvres des deux gladiateurs, les incitant à répondre. Sabina avait le cerveau gelé. Lucanus ne pensait à rien. La foule exultait. Encourageait. Sabina réagit la première. Elle répondit enfin au baiser d'Astarté. Elle posa ses mains sur la taille de la grande Dace et l'attira contre elle. Le baiser s'intensifia soudain, devint plus voluptueux.

— Lucanus, crétin, embrasse-moi ! râla Aeshma contre ses lèvres.

Il comprit enfin. Il plaqua une main sur les fesses nues d'Aeshma et enfonça l'autre dans ses cheveux. Jamais il n'aurait cru partager ce genre d'étreinte avec la jeune Parthe. Elle embrassait bien.

La foule hurlait, séduite par ce retournement de situation. Qui aimait qui, en fin de compte ? Des cris encore plus obscènes dégringolèrent des gradins. Les arbitres séparèrent les deux couples et consultèrent l'Empereur du regard. Le public gueulait, hystérique, malsain. Titus donna une fois encore son accord. Les arbitres désignèrent les vêtements que portaient encore Sabina, Astarté et Lucanus.

— Les chiens, grinça Aeshma entre ses dents.

Atalante commençait à se sentir mal. Une nausée insidieuse lui brouillait l'estomac. Dans la tribune, Gaïa pâlit encore un peu plus. Elle chercha à croiser le regard d'Aeshma, mais la jeune Parthe regardait résolument ailleurs. Elle glissa sur Atalante. La grande rétiaire accrocha ses yeux et serra les mâchoires. Gaïa lut son malaise, sa détresse, son dégoût. Une demande. L'amitié qu'Atalante partageait avec ses camarades, l'estime qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Elle ne se détourna pas.

Les trois gladiateurs s'étaient déshabillés. La tunique d'Astarté avait caché des blessures. Les arbitres leur firent signe de reprendre le baiser qu'ils avaient interrompu. Aeshma savait très bien ce que désirait le public. La nudité des gladiatrices n'avait d'autre intérêt que de la contempler, mais celle de Lucanus en revanche...

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'approchant.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui assura Lucanus.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Aeshma se frotta au gladiateur. Elle jouait sa vie. Leur vie à tous les deux. Si le public n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, ils finiraient tous les deux à genoux et subiraient la jugula. Aeshma avait remporté la victoire, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui. Pas devant Gaïa.

Lucanus était encore sur le coup de l'excitation du combat. Aeshma avait de la pratique. Quand ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois. Le public hurla de rire et trépigna d'allégresse. Le sexe du secutor se dressait magnifique et fier vers le ciel. Énorme.

.

Les blagues et les réflexions en tout genre égayèrent le public. Dans la tribune réservée aux femmes, les matrones se dissimulaient le visage derrière leur palla et regardait la virilité exposée du gladiateur par en dessous. Des folles s'évanouirent ou feignirent de s'évanouir. On criait au scandale, on vantait les atouts physiques de son mari ou de ses amants, on comparait. Marcia écumait de rage et de dégoût. D'humiliation.

— Ils sont courageux et on se moque, murmura la jeune fille que la femme qui la gardait avait appelée Maïa.

Une moins bête que les autres.

Une réflexion de trop et Marcia ne se contint plus. Sa voisine hurla soudain de douleur, le nez en sang. Son amie s'en prit à Marcia. Le poing l'atteignit au menton et la femme partit en arrière, elle s'écroula sur le rang de devant, cul par-dessus tête. Marcia profita de la confusion pour quitter la tribune.

.

Aeshma et Astarté furent sommées de regagner leur place. Lucanus de s'agenouiller devant Sabina. Quelles qu'eussent été les combinaisons amoureuses, le gladiateur avait rejoint cette femme. Il avait trahi pour elle.

Titus demanda encore une fois au public de juger. L'amphithéâtre menaça d'exploser.

Les passions se déchaînèrent. On pleurait Achille amoureux, on honnissait Achille cachée sous les traits d'une femme à la cour de Lycomède. On pardonnait ici, la passion dévorante on crachait là, sur le traître qui avait entraîné son propre peuple à sa perte. On applaudissait l'amant légendaire on raillait l'amoureux transi. L'amphithéâtre délirait. Légendes, littérature et préceptes moraux se mélangeaient dans un galimatias d'idioties et de contradictions. On oublia que l'homme qui attendait de mourir ou de vivre n'était qu'un gladiateur, que la femme qu'il aimait n'appartenait pas au peuple des Amazones, mais qu'elle descendait d'une lignée d'esclaves dont le premier était Samnite et avait vécu à quelques centaines de milles seulement de Rome.

Le mot _traître_ prit de l'ampleur.

Les Grecs avaient la faveur du public. Les Amazones amusaient, mais elles inspiraient la peur. Les hommes eussent dû avoir le dessus. L'ordre du monde avait été bousculé. Les dieux seraient mécontents. Lucanus avait trahi son sexe, ses camarades et son parti. Les cris de soutien décrurent. On ne les entendit bientôt plus.

— Jugula, annonça la voix ferme de l'Empereur.

Lucanus ne s'était pas bercé d'illusions. Il se savait condamné au moment où il avait secouru Sabina. Il ne regrettait rien. Son honneur était sauf. Il respectait les filles de son ludus, il avait combattu auprès de gladiateurs qu'il estimait : Astarté, Aeshma, Atalante, Marpessa. Elles valaient mieux que les types à qui ils avaient tourné le dos.

Il était chanceux. Il avait passé la dernière heure de sa vie avec la femme qu'il aimait, une femme qui le respectait et dont il se savait être l'ami. Il mourrait de sa main, elle serait la dernière personne à le toucher et en plus, se dit-il en plaisantant, il mourrait dans toute la splendeur de sa virilité. Il remercia Aeshma dans ses pensées et adressa un message d'amour muet à toutes ses camarades présentes autour de lui. Une belle mort. Victorieuse.

— C'est un honneur, Sabina, murmura-t-il d'une voix assurée.

 _—_ Adieu, Lucanus.

L'hoplomaque plongea son épée dans l'épaule du gladiateur. Elle lui maintenait la tête de son autre main placée sous le menton. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers elle et se perdit dans les profondeurs de son regard. Sabina le maintint contre elle jusqu'à ce que la vie de son camarade s'éteignît. Elle l'accompagna ensuite, délicatement, jusqu'au sol.

C'était fini.

Presque.

— Imperator ! lança une voix puissante.

L'Empereur fronça les sourcils. Une gladiatrice sortait du rang.

— Nous sommes vainqueurs, Imperator. Je demande la jugula.

La gladiatrice se tenait droite devant la loge. Curieux, il leva la main pour demander l'attention du public. Une fois celle-ci obtenue, il hocha la tête en direction de la gladiatrice.

Depuis l'arrêt des combats, l'angoisse rongeait Marpessa. L'angoisse et la peur. Elle avait assisté à la vente d'Astarté et de Lucanus, et elle en avait gardé un profond traumatisme. Elle ne voulait pas quitter la familia, elle ne voulait pas vivre sans elle. Sans Aeshma et sans les autres. Elle n'avait pas la force de caractère d'Astarté. Elle ne voulait pas déchoir.

Elle marcha sur Aeshma. Sa meliora. Persuadée qu'elle comprendrait.

— Je demande la jugula, Aeshma.

 _—_ Marpessa...

 _—_ Je suis finie.

La gladiatrice défit le linge qui lui entourait la main. Aeshma se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas vu. La jeune thrace lui avait assuré que la blessure était sans gravité. La main pendait sur un poignet au trois quart sectionné. Les os étaient broyés. Le sang pulsait. Comment Marpessa pouvait-elle encore tenir debout ?

— Marpessa, la blessure n'est pas mortelle...

 _—_ Mais ma main est perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je ne veux pas être vendue. La gladiature est toute ma vie, je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je ne veux pas mourir misérablement dans la rue, je ne veux pas vous quitter. Aeshma, accorde-moi une fin honorable.

 _—_ Marpessa...

 _—_ S'il te plaît, souffla la jeune thrace.

 _—_ D'accord.

Marpessa sourit, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Aeshma ne l'avait jamais déçue. Elle tendit son bras gauche, Aeshma le saisit et l'attira contre elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Les yeux de Marpessa se mouillèrent d'émotion. Et puis, la jeune thrace s'agenouilla devant sa meliora. Aeshma lui caressa le front dans un geste qui bouleversa aussi bien Atalante que Gaïa. Sa paume vint se poser sur le front de la jeune gladiatrice et elle appuya sa tête contre son bas-ventre. Marpessa ferma les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de mort plus glorieuse : Rome, des dizaines de milliers de spectateurs, l'Empereur, un combat épique et victorieux, la chaleur du corps et de l'affection de sa meliora. Elle sentit la piqûre de la pointe de l'épée, elle soupira un remerciement à Aeshma et exhala son dernier souffle.

Les spectateurs n'avaient pas trop compris ce qui avait conduit une gladiatrice à se faire égorger, mais les applaudissements et les cris de joie firent trembler les fondations du nouvel amphithéâtre.

Des servants s'approchaient déjà pour ramasser les corps.

— Non, souffla Aeshma.

Et elles furent toutes là, même les filles qui n'appartenaient pas à leur familia.

Les corps de Lucanus et de Marpessa furent hissés sur les épaules. Enyo, Aeshma, Galini, Boudicca, la meliora de Rome et Ishtar se chargèrent de Marpessa. Atalante, Astarté, Sabina, Lysippé, l'Alexandrine et Penthésilée, de Lucanus. L'amphithéâtre exulta. Jusqu'au bout l'Empereur leur offrait une représentation de qualité. L'orchestre rythma le pas des gladiatrices. Le cortège funèbre des héros quitta l'arène sous une pluie de pièces.

Rarement l'âme défunte d'un esclave n'avait reçu tant d'honneur.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Les amazonachies :**

Ce type de représentation n'a jamais été attesté dans les écrits antiques. C'est une pure invention de ma part... mais sait-on jamais. Le public romain était avide de nouveauté, alors...

Les Amazonachies sont par contre des thèmes iconographiques très appréciés par les artistes. On en retrouve sur des frises de temples (par ex. sur le Parthénon), sur des mosaïques, sur des peintures ou sur des céramiques décorées.

.

 **Le bois des Césars (ou la Naumachie d'Auguste) :**

Construit en l'an 2 par Auguste dans le quartier du Travestin, l'immense édifice (533m – 355m) était spécifiquement dédié aux naumachies.

.

 **Andrasta ou Andarta** : déesse celte des victoires.

On sait très peu de choses sur la religion celtique, sinon ce qu'en ont raconté les auteurs romains

Le culte d'Andrasta est historiquement attesté chez deux peuples : les Vocontes et les Icènes.

Des inscriptions lapidaires ont été retrouvées dans la région occupée par les Vocontes dans l'antiquité (Drôme, hautes Alpes, Isère, Alpes de haute provence et Vaucluse.). Elles parlent de la déesse des Vocontes. Andarta. Peut-être une déesse ourse.

Lucius Cassius Dio dit Dion Cassius (154 - 235) rapporte dans son _Histoire romaine_ qu'Andrasta était invoquée par la reine Icène (dont le royaume se trouvait au sud-est de l'actuelle Angleterre), Boudicaa. C'est elle qui dirigea une furieuse révolte contre l'occupation romaine en 61.

Dion Cassius : _Histoire Romaine : Livre 9, chapitre LXII, 6-7._

 _._

 **Achille à la cour de Lycomède :** lors de sa naissance, un oracle proclama que le héros grec mourrait sous les murs de Troie. Quand les Grecs partirent en expédition contre la ville, ils espérèrent bénéficier de l'épée du héros. Sa mère, la déesse Thétys, pour le soustraire à la guerre, lui suggéra de se dissimuler sous les traits d'une femme auprès du roi Lycomède.

Les Grecs ne voulaient pas se priver d'un héros aussi vaillant. Ulysse fut alors chargé de le retrouver. Le roi d'Itaque se présenta à la cour de Lycomède sous les traits d'un marchand et proposa à ses filles : bijoux et armes. Les filles se détournèrent des armes et portèrent leurs choix sur les bijoux. Seul Achille s'y intéressa. Ulysse le démasqua. Achille consentit à participer à la guerre et mourut comme on le lui avait prédit, sous les murs de Troie percé par une flèche, tirée dans son talon par le Prince Pâris.

.

.

.


	24. À l'étale du flot R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIV**

* * *

.

.

.

Chloé entra dans la salle des bains. Le silence la happa. Un silence lourd, pesant.

.

Le ludus Aemilius avait vécu son après-midi suspendu aux cris qui courraient jusqu'à lui. Les bestiaires tournaient en rond dans les couloirs et les corridors. Elles enviaient Marcia qui était partie assister au spectacle.

Dacia se rongeait les ongles, Britannia marmonnait des prières et pensait que ses camarades ne reviendraient jamais parce que, Bastet était morte lors de la première chasse, Achilla s'était fait égorger lors de son deuxième combat, deux autres avaient péri et maintenant Ishtar, Victoria et Boudicca avaient été engagées dans l'une de ces reconstitutions qu'on disait sanglantes et sauvages. Elle était heureuse d'avoir été nommée bestiaire, d'être en vie, mais elle tenait à ses camarades.

Celtine s'était découvert moins indifférente qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pensé au sort des autres. Les gladiatrices engagées étaient presque toutes, à part les camarades de Britannia et Artémis, des filles qui avaient connu l'itinérance du ludus. Des anciennes. Téos n'avait pas présenté de nouvelles recrues. Celtine ne comprenait pas son choix. Les meilleures gladiatrices du ludus combattaient. Elles, et trois débutantes. Elle ne trouvait aucune logique à cette décision. Si elles crevaient toutes qui remplacerait Atalante, Sabina, Aeshma et Xantha ? Les postulantes au premier palus étaient aussi de la partie : Marpessa, Penthésilée, Enyo, Lysippé, Margarita, Bellone. Celtine ne les portait pas vraiment toutes dans son cœur, mais elle appréciait Atalante, elle aimait bien Sabina, sa meliora, Margarita et Bellone. Elle s'entendait bien avec d'autres filles arrivées plus tard, mais elles ne possédaient pas la maîtrise du sable des mélioras et leurs auras semblaient bien ternes et bien insignifiantes quand on les comparait à celles des anciennes. Si celles-ci y laissaient leur peau, le ludus ne vaudrait plus rien. Téos ne pourrait plus présenter des paires d'exception comme Aeshma et Atalante, Sabina et Enyo, les Reines des Amazones. Il ne resterait plus que des filles de seconde zone.

Marcia s'était fait un nom à Rome, elle était célèbre. Mais combien avait-elle de combats à son actif ? Une dizaine ? Les melioras en avaient cinq à six fois plus. Rien qu'elle, Celtine, en comptait presque une trentaine.

Plus de melioras, un second palus anémique ? Et c'était la fin des munus d'exceptions, des munus prestigieux. La familia ne connaîtrait plus que les munus de provinces, avec leurs ridicules petites arènes en bois, leurs munéraires soucieux de ne pas dépenser trop d'argent, leur pingrerie.

Téos œuvrait depuis des années pour hisser, aux yeux des spectateurs, les gladiatrices au même rang que les gladiateurs. Dans certaines villes, leurs prestations étaient aussi appréciées que celles des hommes, aussi attendues. Ce serait fini. Il faudrait du temps à Herennius et Typhon pour former de nouvelles gladiatrices de la trempe des melioras. Xantha combattait depuis dix ans, Bellone depuis huit ans, Aeshma et Atalante depuis sept ans. Un désastre annoncé pensa amèrement Celtine. Adieu les bijoux, l'argent, le confort, les applaudissements des spectateurs, la gloire et la reconnaissance. Leurs prestations ne vaudraient plus que pour leurs corps dénudés. Elles serviraient la concupiscence du public, alimenteraient les fantasmes. Elles ne recueilleraient plus que les rires et les plaisanteries égrillardes. Si au moins, elle avait été assurée de rester bestiaire après les jeux. Un espoir qu'elle sentait vain et inutile à chérir. L'hoplomaque soupira. Elle appela à son aide tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, ceux qu'on disait glorieux et victorieux, ceux qu'invoquaient les gladiateurs : Mars, Minerve, Hercule, Némésis, Arès, Artémis, Niké. Sans oublier la déesse sauvage qu'on adorait sur les terres de ses parents, celle en qui croyait encore Boudicca et Britannia : Andrasta la glorieuse.

— Dieux, faites qu'elles gagnent, qu'elles reviennent en vie et en bonne santé. Prenez des vies, si vous avez soif de sang, mais épargnez les meilleures. Donnez à leurs bras la victoire, murmura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Celtine ne voulait pas renoncer à sa vie. Ni se retrouver seule avec Marcia parmi les anciennes.

Le destin des gladiatrices engagées dans l'amazonachie indifférait bon nombre de gladiateurs. Ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, tout d'abord. Ceux qui avaient des camarades engagés contre elles, ensuite. Et enfin, ceux qui se moquaient des morts, pour qui, seul comptait leur propre destin.

La familia de Téos n'échappait pas à cette règle. Les filles constituaient un groupe à part et elles étaient souvent jalousées, parfois méprisées. Des hommes s'arrêtaient à leur espérance de vie qu'ils jugeaient ridiculement élevée et qui, à leurs yeux, prouvait qu'elles n'étaient pas dignes de la gladiature. D'autres ne leurs pardonnaient pas leur excellence, la supériorité de certaines dans les disciplines martiales. D'autres enviaient la possibilité qu'elles avaient de construire des amitiés qui duraient dans le temps. D'être toujours en vie après dix ans passer au ludus. Ressentiment, envie, jalousie, mépris et frustrations.

Mais aussi pour d'autres : considération, estime, admiration, affection.

Les gladiatrices comptaient des amis parmi les gladiateurs, des admirateurs, parfois des amoureux qui dissimulaient soigneusement leurs sentiments et quelques bons camarades.

Eux, s'inquiétaient.

Herennius et Typhon les repérèrent à leur distraction et les cantonnèrent aux palus. Ils n'avaient pas la tête à s'entraîner. Le fouet n'y changeait rien. Les promesses de punition non plus.

Ils frémissaient, se figeaient, sursautaient, palissaient, souriaient. Espéraient.

Les hurlements du public s'allumaient et s'éteignaient. Repartaient, gonflaient. S'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les doctors finirent eux aussi par ne plus vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la cour du ludus. Le sort de leurs protégées leur importait autant qu'il importait aux gladiateurs qui les aimaient.

Tidutanus faisait les cent pas dans la galerie supérieure. Censé surveiller des gladiateurs auxquels il ne prêtait aucune attention. Il enrageait de n'avoir pas été autorisé par Téos à assister à l'amazonachie. Le laniste lui avait assuré que sa présence au ludus était indispensable. Un mensonge éhonté ! La sienne encore. Il eût bien voulu en convenir, mais Ursus et Corvinus s'étaient vu opposer à leur demande le même argument. Des gardes ! Quel besoin Téos avait-il de mentir ? De les frustrer d'un spectacle de cette importance ? Pour une fois que le chef de la garde demandait une permission !

.

Les gladiateurs, les doctors, Tidutanus, Corvinus et Ursus. Comme eux, une partie du personnel du ludus avait vécu l'après-midi au gré de leurs espoirs et de leurs angoisses.

Métrios s'était affairé à l'infirmerie, à ranger maniaquement les instruments chirurgicaux les uns à côté des autres, à les déplacer pour les ré-arranger ailleurs. À plier les linges, à préparer des charpies, à inventorier les herbes, les baumes, les pommades et les potions une dizaine de fois, à envoyer des aides chez les apothicaires pour acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Métrios bouillait de rage. Il aurait dû être à l'amphithéâtre. Il s'y rendait à chaque fois que des membres de la familia combattaient. Quel qu'en fût le nombre, il accompagnait Atticus. Toujours. Sauf ce jour-là. Seize filles étaient engagées. Seize ! Atticus était parti avec deux aides. Des aides ! Le médecin avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il serait utile au ludus. Que seul Métrios pouvait préparer l'infirmerie avec la compétence que nécessiterait l'arrivée de nombreuses blessées, Métrios aurait voulu se trouver auprès des gladiatrices quand elles quitteraient l'arène. Atticus ne suffirait pas à prendre soin de chacune d'entre elles comme elles le méritaient. Et si elles crevaient sur le chemin du ludus, à quoi servirait qu'il eût préparé l'infirmerie ?

Saucia s'activait aux bains et dans les salles de massage. Chloé errait d'une pièce à l'autre, inutile et maladroite. Elle avait brisé deux amphores d'huile parfumée, renversé un baquet d'eau chaude en se prenant les pieds dedans et manqué de s'ébouillanter. Saucia lui était tombée dessus et la petite masseuse s'était mise à pleurer. Gyllipos donnait des ordres idiots à tout le monde, n'arrêtait pas de parler et arrangeait inlassablement les draps et les linges qu'il avait disposés sur les lits, tout en racontant à ses aides qui n'avaient rien le droit de toucher, les incroyables aventures des gladiatrices absentes.

.

Les cris s'étaient intensifiés. Le nom de l'Empereur. Et puis, il n'y avait plus eu que le brouhaha. Des esclaves furent envoyés aux nouvelles. Ils revinrent essoufflés annonçant à grands cris la nouvelle tant attendue : Elles avaient gagné ! Les Amazones avaient écrasé les Grecs, ils avaient tous été égorgés. Elles s'étaient couvertes de gloire.

 _—_ Combien sont mortes ?

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Il y a beaucoup de blessées ?

Les esclaves ne surent répondre à aucune question, ils n'avaient pensé à rien, dès qu'ils avaient su, ils étaient revenus.

Et, puis un aide d'Atticus arriva. Sept bains à préparer.

 _—_ Sept ? avait répété Saucia d'une voix blanche. Seulement ?

 _—_ Non, elles sont neuf, mais le medicus à demander de préparer sept bains.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Pas le temps, il faut que j'y retourne avec des civières !

.

Elles étaient revenues par une porte latérale. À pieds ou allongées sur des civières. Sabina et Boudicca. La meliora avait perdu beaucoup de sang, les coups de boucliers qu'elles avaient reçus à la tête lui avaient ouvert une arcade sourcilière, peut-être occasionné une commotion que l'exécution de Lucanus n'avait pas contribué à arranger. Elle avait porté sans faillir le corps du gladiateur. Elle l'avait déposé au spolarium, là, il serait lavé et emporté. Elle lui avait rendu un dernier hommage silencieux. En sortant de la pièce, elle s'était accrochée à Enyo et Lysippé, leur avait soufflé qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle avait perdu connaissance.

Boudicca avait été vaincue aussi bien par ses blessures que par l'épuisement. Elle avait été blessée très tôt et Xantha l'avait une première fois relancée dans la bataille alors qu'elle se croyait hors-jeu et condamnée. Quand l'assaut final avait été donné, elle avait foncé, tranché jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'eussent abandonnée. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, elle ne sentait plus ses membres, seulement la douleur qui en vrillait chaque fibre. Mais Andrasta était apparue et elle était repartie au combat. Elles avaient gagné et son corps avait réclamé son droit au repos, à la mort peut-être. Mais Atticus était apparu, il lui avait fait boire une potion, elle s'était relevée, avait suivi les autres, assisté sans comprendre aux baisers des meliores, à l'égorgement du gladiateur qui avait combattu à leurs côtés et au sacrifice de Marpessa. Ça, elle avait compris : Andrasta avait réclamé le sang de la victoire. Boudicca s'était écroulée dans les coulisses. Elle avait réclamé la déesse bleue et s'était tant agitée, qu'Atticus, après que Galini lui eût expliqué de quoi parlait la jeune fille, avait exigé la présence d'Aeshma aux côtés de la gladiatrice. Depuis, elle lui tenait la main et ne voulait pas lui lâcher. Elle la tenait encore quand elles arrivèrent au ludus.

— Andrasta, murmurait la jeune fille en cherchant sans cesse Aeshma du regard.

 _—_ Mais c'est qui cette Andrasta ? bougonna Aeshma. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter ce nom.

 _—_ Une déesse de chez elle, certainement, répondit Atalante qui marchait à leurs côtés.

 _—_ Elle m'a dit que c'était la déesse des victoires, intervint Galini.

 _—_ Ah, ouais ? fit Aeshma en se fendant d'un sourire heureux.

 _—_ Qu'elle avait pris possession de ton corps, ajouta la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ N'importe quoi, se renfrogna Aeshma. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une déesse m'habite pour remporter des victoires.

Atalante sourit avec indulgence. Aeshma n'avait pratiquement pas parlé après avoir quitté l'arène. Elle avait salué Astarté. Un salut où se mêlait fierté, joie, complicité et une grande estime de part et d'autre, mais aussi reconnaissance, inquiétude, tristesse et contrariété. Astarté avait été sérieusement blessée. La grande Dace avait plaisanté en surprenant son regard inquiet. Aeshma l'avait traitée d'abrutie et l'avait enjointe à prendre soin d'elle. Astarté lui avait assuré qu'elle serait toujours assez vite sur pieds pour lui donner une raclée. Mais après le départ d'Astarté, elle s'était enfoncée dans le silence. En fait, elle n'avait rien dit depuis l'insulte lancée à la grande Dace.

.

Chloé se mordit les lèvres. Les gladiatrices étaient plongées dans l'eau, deux par deux et sous la surveillance attentive d'un aide.

— Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles se noient, avait aigrement déclaré pour lui seul Atticus.

Seules leurs têtes et leurs épaules dépassaient. Des têtes le plus souvent tuméfiées, barrées de plaies sanguinolentes.

Le silence la prit à la gorge. Où étaient les cris de victoire ? Les récits épiques ? Les fariboles ? Les vantardises ? Les ronchonnements d'Aeshma ? Ceux de Xantha ? Les rires de Sabina et de Lysippé ? Les sourires indulgents d'Atalante ? Ceux heureux et discrets de Marpessa ?

Personne ne parlait. Les aides et les servants se déplaçaient sans le moindre bruit.

Quand ils se déplaçaient.

Les bestiaires venues aux nouvelles avaient été réquisitionnées par Marcia. Sur un geste de la jeune fille pâle, elles avaient remplacé les servants auprès des gladiatrices. Elles avaient dénoué les rares ceintures qui ceignaient encore les hanches de leurs camarades, retiré les tuniques, défait les légers subligaculums, tendu des mains secourables, transporté les seaux d'eau, lavé délicatement les cheveux. Elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses et des gladiateurs sortis de nulle part étaient venus en renfort. Caïus, Gallus, Ajax, Germanus, Anté et sa femme Lydia.

Eux non plus ne parlaient pas, ils ne posaient aucune question, ne réclamaient aucun récit, troublés par l'attitude étrange de leurs camarades.

Chloé, le cœur serré, identifiait les gladiatrices, le visage, les cheveux, des marques reconnaissables entre toutes. La cicatrice d'Aeshma, les cheveux bouclés de la jeune Ishtar, les reflets roux qui brillaient dans ceux de Galini, le si joli front d'Atalante, le menton volontaire d'Enyo, le grain de beauté de Lysippé, la tache brune de Penthésilée... Elle s'était si souvent occupé d'elles, elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Qui avait été transportée à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne savait même pas. Qui manquait-il ? Les larmes montèrent.

Sabina, la conteuse volubile ? Xantha, la Germaine bourrue ? La discrète Marpessa, l'admiratrice d'Aeshma, celle qui n'aspirait à aucune gloire, qui n'avait pour ambition que de briller aux yeux de la meliora qu'elle adorait ? Margarita, la rétiaire qui regrettait de n'être pas aussi grande qu'Atalante, persuadée que la meliora devait une partie de ses succès sur le sable à sa grande taille ? Lempado, la dévoreuse de piments qui se plaignait de maux de ventre récurrents, mais refusait d'en accepter les causes ? Bellone dont les masseurs s'amusaient, qui l'avaient surnommée en secret la gémisseuse ? Artémis, l'étrangère, recrutée après un munus ? Victoria, l'enthousiaste, qui rêvait de combats épiques et se berçait du récit des exploits des anciens ? Boudicca, dont les yeux bleu foncé, presque noirs, évoquaient un ciel d'orage ?

Qui n'était pas rentrée ?

Enyo était seule dans son baquet. Chloé s'approcha. Elle passa à côté de la cuve occupée par les deux Reines des Amazones. Elle blêmit un peu plus, accéléra le pas, se retrouva devant celui qu'occupaient Atalante et Galini.

L'eau, la couleur de l'eau lui donna la nausée. La teinte rosée. Les filets rouges, qui prenaient naissance autour des gladiatrices, qui s'étendaient paresseusement vers la surface en se divisant petit à petit puis, disparaissaient, pour se mêler à l'eau claire et en changer peu à peu la couleur originale. Elle s'accrocha au baquet. Une main légère se posa sur la sienne. Elle releva la tête, prête à vomir.

— Chloé… l'appela une voix douce, voilée par fatigue.

Atalante.

— Je… euh…

 _—_ Galini a un affreux mal de tête, puisque tu es là, tu ne veux pas... ?

La jeune mirmillon ouvrit la bouche, Atalante fronça les sourcils et elle se tut. La meliora avait raison. Une horrible douleur lui vrillait les tempes. Elle tirait sur ses vertèbres dans tous les sens, mais rien ne la soulageait. Ses mouvements et ses grimaces avaient alerté la grande rétiaire aussi bien que si elle s'était plainte à voix haute.

Chloé se plaça derrière la jeune fille, posa ses pouces, parcourut son cou, trouva les tensions, la vertèbre qui avait légèrement glissé. Elle poussa la tête de Galini en avant et entreprit de soulager la jeune gladiatrice.

Atalante sentait peser sur elle, le désespoir et le chagrin des deux jeunes femmes. La peur de Chloé, sa compassion. Elle était pâle, mais elle tiendrait parce qu'elle avait toujours tenu. Atalante voulait, en lui demandant de s'occuper de Galini, détourner ses pensées des questions que se posait la jeune masseuse, la rappeler à son devoir. Lui rappeler qu'elle possédait le pouvoir de soulager les souffrances, d'apporter du bien-être, d'effacer la violence. Qu'elle avait des mains bénies.

Quant à Galini… Des petits cercles se formaient régulièrement devant elle. Des cercles tout petits qui allaient en s'élargissant, que Galini brouillait volontairement en bougeant les mains ou les genoux, espérant qu'Atalante ne les vît pas. Galini avait été touchée par la mort de Lucanus, mais elle lui avait semblé inévitable. Elle n'avait pas aimé la mise en scène ni les rires. Elle avait trouvé la mort de Marpessa grandiose, magnifiquement glorieuse, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux connu la thrace, de s'être elle-aussi moquée de l'admiration qu'elle portait à Aeshma, de son manque d'ambition. La mort de ses autres camarades ne l'avait pas autrement bouleversée. Elles étaient mortes en guerrière, sans honte ni ignominie. Elle ne s'entraînerait plus avec Bellone et Xantha, mais les deux mirmillons, elle le savait, n'avaient pas démérité de leur armatura. Xantha était même morte avec panache et humour. Une chose que Galini n'aurait jamais crue possible de la part de la lourde Germaine. La jeune mirmillon ne pleurait ni ses camarades, ni ses partenaires, ni celles qui s'étaient battues avec tant de courage sur l' _ _Artémisia__.

Galini pleurait Astarté.

Elle aimait la grande Dace. Autant peut-être que Marpessa aimait Aeshma. Sa meliora. Elle lui avait manqué, mais elle l'avait retrouvée. Elle s'était battue à ses côtés, elle avait couvert ses arrières. Astarté. Son courage, sa bonne humeur, ses coups de bouclier mortels, ses qualités de combattante, de meneuse. Son sourire si séduisant. Son entrain. La capacité qu'elle avait de galvaniser Galini quand elle l'entraînait et l'encourageait. Galini avait dû gagner ce droit quand Astarté vivait dans la familia, et la meliora s'était montrée dure et méprisante avec elle quand Galini était novice. Mais là, sur le sable de cet amphithéâtre si impressionnant, pour la première fois, Galini s'était battu aux côtés d'Astarté. La meliora ne lui avait pas transmis de techniques, de positions, elle lui avait transmis sa détermination, son courage, son élan. Galini avait adoré. Le maître avait entraîné son disciple au cœur du combat, elle lui avait fait confiance, et Galini ne l'avait jamais surprise à jeter un regard en arrière par sécurité. Une nouvelle leçon. La jeune fille, en combattant aux côtés d'Astarté, avait plus appris en une heure qu'en dix-sept mois d'entraînement avec Xantha. Astarté était sa meliora, son modèle. Son véritable mentor.

Xantha, Bellone, Astarté. Il ne restait personne. Galini n'avait pas pu saluer la Dace aux larges épaules. Son doctor l'avait emmenée à peine le corps de Lucanus descendu de son épaule. Galini l'avait seulement surprise à hocher la tête en direction d'Aeshma, effleurer l'avant-bras d'Atalante. Elle ne la reverrait jamais. L'eau se brouilla devant elle.

— Je vais te laver les cheveux, Galini, annonça doucement Atalante.

Chloé s'enfuit.

— Chloé ? la rappela Atalante.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi.

 _—_ Merci, souffla la jeune masseuse avec reconnaissance.

Téos avait prévu des agapes. Ses filles avaient remporté une immense victoire. Atticus lui avait assuré que Sabina et Boudicca ne couraient aucun danger. Boudicca ne combattrait sans doute pas avant un mois ou deux, mais elle reprendrait rapidement les entraînements. L'état de Sabina était plus incertain. Atticus soupçonnait surtout de la fatigue. Ses blessures n'avaient rien d'inquiétant. Si une complication ne survenait pas, elle serait même peut-être en mesure de fouler le sable avant la fin des jeux. Pas dans les jours prochains, mais dans deux semaines, peut-être un peu plus. Comme toutes les autres. Excepté Enyo. La thrace miraculée serait capable de reprendre les armes après seulement quelques bonnes nuits de sommeil.

Atticus s'était précipité chez le laniste dès qu'il eût vent de sa stupide initiative.

— Dominus, aucune fille ne participera à quoi que soit ce soir !

 _—_ La familia doit fêter leur victoire, répondit Téos.

 _—_ Qu'elle la fête, mais sans elles. Je t'enverrai Enyo pour les représenter si cela te fait plaisir, mais ne t'étonne pas si elle s'endort sur la table pendant ton banquet.

Téos regarda méchamment le médecin.

— Pense ce que tu veux, dominus. Demande son avis à Herennius. Il trouvera ton idée aussi stupide que moi. Même Enyo qui ne présente que quelques blessures bénignes n'est pas apte participer à quoi que ce soit avant deux jours.

 _—_ Atticus, dit lentement Téos. Aurais-tu quelques part oublié ta place ?

 _—_ Je m'en garderais bien, dominus. Mais je sais surtout que tu m'as confié la santé de tes gladiateurs. De ton bien. Tu as perdu six filles aujourd'hui, dont une meliora et trois de tes anciennes. Tu veux encore en perdre ? Juste pour le plaisir de briller aux yeux des autres ludus ? Tu leur montreras surtout que tes gladiatrice sont faibles, qu'elles sont finies. Elles ont besoin de récupérer. Chaque affrontement sur le sable est une épreuve physique. Quand elles sont appairées deux par deux, elles ressortent épuisées de leur combat, pas plus ni moins que les garçons. Les combats durent dix minutes, quinze minutes au maximum, exceptionnellement vingt si les arbitres décident d'offrir au public plusieurs pauses. Elles sont restées une heure et demie dans l'arène. Elles ne récupéreront pas en deux heures, même des filles aussi résistantes qu'Atalante et Aeshma. Sabina et Boudicca sont sérieusement blessées. Célèbre leur victoire si tu veux, dominus, mais attends qu'elles soient mieux pour exiger leur présence.

Le laniste jeta un coup d'œil à Herennius qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière le médecin.

— Je ne puis qu'approuver Atticus, dominus.

 _—_ Je te donne quatre jours, Atticus.

 _—_ Boudicca…

 _—_ Je me fous de Boudicca ! aboya Téos. Je veux les autres debout dans quatre jours.

 _—_ Bien, dominus.

Quel… Atticus n'arriva pas à formuler sa pensée, à trouver l'adjectif qui conviendrait réellement au laniste. Un adjectif qui exprimerait sa bêtise, son orgueil déplacé, sa cruauté, son indifférence et tout le mépris qu'éprouvait à ce moment-là le médecin.

Tidutanus vint mettre fin à l'entretien.

— Dominus, un homme vous demande.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Il a dit être envoyé par un bienfaiteur de la familia, mais il n'a pas voulu préciser son nom.

Un bienfaiteur de la familia ?

Le procurateur de Lycie. Aulus Flavius. Que lui voulait-il ?

.

Atticus redescendit à l'infirmerie. Il avait demandé l'aide des masseurs pour les soins. Il soupira. La plupart des filles s'étaient assoupies. Atalante discutait avec Chloé. Gyllipos et Saucia tentaient de garder Ishtar éveillée. La masseuse avait besoin qu'elle fût consciente pour la soigner correctement.

Après les bains tièdes qui les avaient débarrassées du sang et du sable qui les recouvraient, Atticus avaient préconisé un passage dans la piscine froide. Le contraste de température avait assommé les filles. L'eau, très froide, avait soulagé les corps meurtris d'hématomes et restreint les saignements, mais le personnel de l'infirmerie et des bains n'avait pas été de trop pour aider les gladiatrices à rejoindre ensuite l'infirmerie.

Quatre jours. Il s'approcha de Sabina et lui passa une main sur le front. Parfois, il détestait le dominus.

.

* * *

.

Néria prit un peu de temps pour ouvrir la porte de la villa. La domina, contrairement à ses habitudes quand elle logeait à Alexandrie, tenait à Rome, porte close. Ses gens avaient ordre de filtrer les visiteurs. C'était inhabituel. Certains visiteurs prestigieux s'étaient sentis offensés d'une telle pratique et n'avaient pas renouvelé une première visite. La domina cherchait ostensiblement à préserver sa tranquillité. Les fréquentes visites de Marcia Atilia n'étaient sans doute pas étrangères à cette attitude déplacée. On savait que la jeune gladiatrice était reçue chez elle. Marcia était assez célèbre pour qu'on s'intéressa vivement à la relation que l'Alexandrine et la bestiaire blonde de Sidé pouvaient entretenir. Gaïa Metella désirait se garder des bavards et des curieux qui ne manqueraient pas d'envahir sa villa si elle tenait porte ouverte.

— Par ordre de l'Imperator, s'impatientait l'homme derrière la porte.

Assise les pieds repliés sous elle, Gaïa soupira. Titus avait enfin trouvé le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Les caligaes cloutées du centurion martelèrent le marbre blanc et rouge qui pavait l'atrium.

— Madame, salua le centurion.

 _—_ Marcus Corvus ! le reconnu Gaïa. Soyez le bienvenu.

 _—_ Il était plus aisé de vous voir à Alexandrie.

 _—_ Kittos eût pu me transmettre les ordres de l'Imperator.

 _—_ Il ne s'est pas rendu au palais aujourd'hui.

 _—_ Pas de rapports intéressants à transmettre ?

 _—_ Il faudra le lui demander, madame.

 _—_ M'apportez-vous encore une fois une tablette, centurion ?

 _—_ Oui.

L'officier ouvrit la besace qui pendait à ses côtés et en sortit une tablette qu'il tendit à Gaïa. La jeune Alexandrine la prit.

— L'Empereur désirait que vous l'ouvriez maintenant.

 _—_ En votre présence ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Bon, ce que veut l'Empereur…

Gaïa brisa le sceau et ouvrit la tablette. Elle la lit rapidement. Une convocation. Déguisée, mais l'heure très matinale ne laissait aucun doute, l'Empereur ne la conviait pas cette fois-ci à une soirée ou à un dîner conviviale. Il ne la conviait pas à défier la bienséance, à assister aux spectacles installée dans sa loge personnelle, dans la loge du préfet, parmi les Vestales ou les dignitaires. Le texte était courtois, mais ne laissait place à aucun doute.

— Serez-vous disponible ? demanda le prétorien.

 _—_ L'Empereur en douterait-il ? répondit légèrement Gaïa.

 _—_ L'Empereur ne doute jamais, madame.

 _—_ Privilège de César ! répliqua Gaïa d'un ton qui frisait l'impudence frivole. Dois-je rédiger une réponse ou ma parole suffira-t-elle ?

 _—_ Une réponse écrite serait souhaitable.

 _—_ Je peux effacer ?

 _—_ Oui.

Néria n'avait pas besoin d'ordres. Elle partit rapidement chercher une raclette, un calame, du fil et de la cire dans la pièce qui servait de tablinium à la jeune domina. Gaïa effaça le message de Titus et écrivit sa réponse. Un mélange de politesse et de légèreté. Un style qui, elle le savait, plairait au Prince du monde. Elle referma la tablette, accola les fils, fit couler un peu de cire par-dessus, libéra son doigt de son sceau personnel et l'appliqua sur la cire encore molle. Elle rendit la tablette à Marcus Corvus. Le centurion s'inclina et la remercia.

— Désirez-vous une collation ou un peu de vin ?

 _—_ Je vous remercie, mais mon service m'attend.

 _—_ Au plaisir, centurion.

 _—_ Madame.

Les pas du centurion repartirent en décroissant. Gaïa remarqua une ombre. Kittos. L'homme n'était pas désagréable, il restait discret et se rendait souvent utile. Il se fondait parmi les gens de Gaïa, pourtant peu nombreux. Un homme de l'ombre, un espion, mais peut-être pas un ennemi.

De nouveaux coups à la porte.

— C'est Antiochus, domina ! cria Néria.

Gaïa avait demandé au lutteur de surveiller la sortie des gladiatrices. Il lui était impossible de se rendre dans les coulisses de l'amphithéâtre, mais Antiochus avait une carrure et une taille imposantes, et les gladiateurs logés au ludus Aemilius parcouraient toujours à pieds le trajet qui menait de l'amphithéâtre à leur ludus.

Ils se pavanaient à l'aller sous les encouragements du public, ils se rengorgeaient d'être toujours en vie au retour. Ils étaient alors souvent moins fiers et ils avaient beau afficher des sourires triomphants, leurs visages exprimaient le plus souvent la fatigue ou la douleur de blessures sommairement soignées. Des prétoriens les escortaient, repoussant la foule parfois hystérique.

L'enthousiasme avait plus d'une fois pris des allures d'émeutes et les grands champions ne regagnaient souvent leur ludus qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Marcia n'était jamais sortie en même temps que ses camarades et elle se dissimulait à chaque fois sous une palla d'étoffe différente. De la soie, du lin, de la laine. Jamais la même. Les cheveux soigneusement couverts, tout comme son visage et ses yeux qu'elle tenait baissés comme toute jeune fille vertueuse le devait. Antiochus pouvait jouer des coudes pour se hisser au premier rang de la foule et évaluer l'état des gladiatrices un peu mieux que Gaïa avait pu le faire de la loge impériale.

— Antiochus ?

 _—_ Domina.

 _—_ Alors ?

— Le combat fut rude, domina. Deux gladiatrices sont rentrées en civière et je ne sais pas trop comment les autres pouvaient encore marcher.

 _—_ Qui était sur un brancard ?

 _—_ La femme qui a égorgé le gladiateur, Sabina, et une autre, une jeune que je ne connais pas.

 _—_ Mmm…

 _—_ Domina ?

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Pourquoi Aeshma a-t-elle égorgé l'une de ses camarades après le jugement ? Je n'ai pas compris.

 _—_ Parce que la gladiatrice le lui a demandé.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle était blessée à la main, elle n'aurait jamais pu combattre à nouveau.

Antiochus resta un moment muet.

— C'était courageux, finit-il par dire.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ De la part des deux gladiatrices, domina.

 _—_ Je l'entends bien ainsi.

Ils échangèrent un regard. La domina comprenait toujours tout, même dans un domaine dont elle n'était pas familière. Elle recevait régulièrement Marcia, elles parlaient beaucoup ensemble, elle s'intéressait à la carrière de la thrace de Sidé, elle assistait à beaucoup de munus depuis qu'elle était à Rome, mais la domina ne connaissait pas le monde des lutteurs, elle n'avait jamais partagé leur vie, et avant cela, même si elle appréciait comme tout un chacun les chasses et les combats de gladiateurs, même si elle se vantait d'être une parmularia, elle n'avait jamais montré une folle passion pour les spectacles donnés dans les amphithéâtre. Gaïa Metella se montrait là où il fallait se montrer, mais plus par intérêt que par réel plaisir.

.

De nouveaux coups à la porte.

— Encore, souffla Gaïa contrariée. Que me veut-on aujourd'hui ? Je suis fatiguée. Néria, s'il te plaît, si ce n'est pas Marcia, chasse l'importun. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Que ce soit un esclave ou Titus en personne, cela m'est égal. Envoie-le paître !

 _—_ Bien, domina, répondit Néria en priant pour que ce ne soit pas l'Empereur qu'elle dût chasser.

Elle se composa un visage sévère et ouvrit le guichet.

— La domina ne… Domina !

 _—_ Ouvre-moi, Néria. Ta maîtresse te pardonnera certainement d'avoir contrevenu à ses ordres.

 _—_ Oui, oui, oui… oh… ! Elle va être si… enfin…

Gaïa entendit Néria soulever les barres de la porte et la clef tourner dans la serrure. Marcia ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir la jeune fille si tôt. Elle espérait sa venue, mais doutait que Marcia abandonnât ses camarades victorieuses et blessées.

Si Gaïa ne s'était pas contrôlée, elle aurait courut au ludus Aemilius. Elle se serait occupé de la gladiatrice bleue. Elle se serait imposée à ses côtés. Elle aurait été ridicule et Aeshma l'aurait détestée. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs certainement jamais approché la jeune Parthe et se serait fait jeter dehors comme une vulgaire fille des rues. Téos aimait l'argent, mais comme tout le monde, il n'était pas prêt à vendre n'importe quoi. Et la discipline de son ludus primait sur la fortune. Une fortune qui lui souriait depuis le début des jeux. Ce que lui apporterait Gaïa ne serait qu'une goutte d'argent dans un océan de sesterces. Montrer son attachement à Aeshma ne serait d'ailleurs pas non plus très avisé. Téos l'avait envoyée tuer Julia. Gaïa était persuadée qu'il le savait. Il verrait d'un mauvais œil que l'assassin et la sœur de la victime, une sœur qu'il ne pouvait soupçonner de complicité avec la gladiatrice, entretinssent de bonnes relations. S'il devinait l'amitié qu'éprouvaient Gaïa et Aeshma l'une pour l'autre, la vie de la jeune Parthe serait en danger. Gaïa grimaça à la pensée du mot amitié. C'était…

— Je te trouve bien pensive...

Gaïa sursauta, perdue dans ses réflexions, elle en avait oublié qu'un visiteur venait de forcer sa porte. Elle resta bouche bée.

— Quel accueil ! s'amusa sa visiteuse.

 _—_ Julia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Tu es venue seule ?!

 _—_ Non, je suis venue avec un de mes équipages et tout un tas de personnes.

 _—_ Ils sont où ? Tu es venue comment ? Et comment savais-tu où j'habitais ?

 _—_ Tu poses beaucoup de questions, petite sœur, et je meure de faim. Je viens d'arriver. Je suis venue chez toi peu après que nous ayons accosté. Ma sœur possède une villa privée à Rome, je ne vais pas dormir à bord de mon navire. Ce à quoi je me serais résolue si je n'avais su où tu logeais. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir dans une auberge.

 _—_ Comment as-tu su ?

 _—_ J'ai des agents à Ostie et je suis en affaire avec le préfet de l'Annone. Savoir où loge une Alexandrine de haute taille n'a pas été très difficile.

 _—_ Tu m'espionnes ?

 _—_ Je garde un œil sur toi comme tu en gardes un sur moi.

Gaïa se fendit d'un sourire.

— Fais entrer tes gens, Julia. Néria, tu peux t'occuper de faire préparer à manger à tout le monde ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Ne te tracasse pas, Néria, lui dit Julia. Des fruits, des olives, du pain et du fromage feront un excellent dîner. Tu as mangé, Gaïa ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Il est tard pourtant.

 _—_ J'avais l'esprit occupé.

 _—_ Tu me raconteras ?

 _—_ J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Quintus et Gaïus t'accompagnent ?

— Non, ils sont partis tous les deux à Bois Vert. La présence de Quintus est requise au domaine, et pour une fois, il se débrouillera sans moi. Gaïus profitera de l'air de la campagne qui est certainement meilleur que celui qu'on peut respirer à Rome.

 _—_ Tu as laissé Gaïus…

 _—_ Quintus est un excellent père, et Gaïus peut se passer de moi pendant une semaine ou deux.

 _—_ Tu les as mis en sécurité.

 _—_ Oui, avoua Julia.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Mangeons d'abord. Nous discuterons ensuite.

Julia retira sa palla et ses chaussures. Sergios apporta une table basse, Néria y déposa bientôt un grand plateau chargé selon les désirs de Julia. La jeune femme partit se laver les mains et les pieds et s'installa en face de Gaïa sur un large siège tendu de cuir rouge. Gaïa l'invita à manger et lui demanda des nouvelles de Gaïus, de Quintus et de ses affaires. Elles évitèrent les sujets sensibles : la présence d'Aulus Flavius à Rome, les raisons qui avaient amené Julia à se séparer de Gaïus, les jeux d'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre et les gladiatrices qui y participaient. Elles n'évoquèrent pas même le nom de Marcia alors que Julia s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille.

.

* * *

.

La nuit tombait sur le ludus Aemilia. Boudicca gémissait dans un coin. Des ronflements légers ou plus sonores habillaient le silence. Aeshma se leva. Doucement. Pas parce qu'elle craignait de réveiller ses camarades, mais parce qu'elle se sentait percluse. Ses deux chutes de cheval lui avaient réduit les os en bouillie. Elle trouvait incroyable de ne souffrir d'aucune fracture. D'aucune déchirure, d'aucun grave traumatisme. Un gladiateur l'avait écrasée lors de sa première chute et, gênée par Marpessa, elle s'était mal receptionnée lors de la deuxième. Les coups d'épée qu'elle avait pu recevoir, lui causait moins de douleur que ses épaules, ses côtes, ses hanches et toute la surface de sa peau couverte d'hématomes. Si elle n'avait pas gagné son surnom de G _ladiatrice Bleue_ à cause de ses peintures, elle l'aurait gagné à cause de ses bleus.

Marpessa.

Aeshma sentait encore la chaleur de son front dans la paume de sa main, la chaleur de sa tête posée contre elle avec abandon.

Elle avait besoin de respirer.

Elle monta sur les terrasses. Elles étaient interdites d'accès aux gladiateurs.

— Où vas-tu ? l'arrêta un garde.

Tidutanus.

— Laisse-moi, Tidutanus, grogna Aeshma. J'ai besoin d'air.

 _—_ Va dans la cour.

 _—_ J'ai besoin d'espace.

 _—_ Aeshma…

 _—_ Tu as peur que je fasse le mur ?

 _—_ Non. Mais les terrasses…

 _—_ Ouais, blablabla… le coupa Aeshma.

Les terrasses.

Aeshma avait goût immodéré pour les terrasses. Un besoin de solitude ? Une colère à calmer ? Et la petite Parthe se réfugiait sur les terrasses. Elle pouvait y rester des heures, elle y dormait parfois. Comme d'autres quand les nuits d'été étaient trop chaudes à Sidé parce que Herennius autorisait les gladiateurs à dormir sur les terrasse des bâtiments intérieurs, tout comme, implicitement cette fois-ci, il autorisait Aeshma à s'isoler sur une terrasse.

N'importe quelle terrasse. Et Téos n'y avait jamais rien trouvé à redire.

Une habitude à laquelle elle s'adonnait depuis très longtemps. Elle lui avait valu des punitions quand elle était novice, au début. Pas seulement parce qu'elle se rendait sur des terrasses. Il n'y avait pas de terrasses quand ils voyageaient à travers les forêts et les plaines, Aeshma trouvait toujours quand même à s'isoler. Au pied d'un arbre, dans le creux d'un rocher, sur le bord d'une rivière.

Dans un lieu ouvert.

Elle choisissait toujours un lieu loin du regard des autres, mais Tidutanus avait fini par remarquer que ce n'était pas le seul critère qui déterminait le choix de la jeune gladiatrice. Aeshma veillait toujours à ce que le lieu fut ouvert, que ses yeux pussent se perdre dans la contemplation d'un paysage, de l'eau d'une rivière qui coulait, des étoiles suspendues au firmament. Et si l'horizon se dérobait, elle s'allongeait, et son regard s'abîmait dans le mouvement du vent sous les frondaisons des arbres.

Le dominus et le doctor avaient rapidement donné l'ordre de la laisser tranquille et les punitions avaient alors cessé. La jeune gladiatrice n'avait jamais tenté de fuir et surtout, elle revenait nettement plus calme et sereine quand elle avait décidé de s'isoler. C'était un mauvais exemple à suivre et le doctor avait vivement veillé à ce que personne ne fût tenté de l'imiter. Aeshma avait aussi la mauvaise habitude de ne prévenir personne et de partir quand bon lui semblait, quand elle le voulait. Ceux qui l'appréciaient, savaient déceler ses humeurs sombres et ils prévenaient Herennius quand elle était partie et qu'il la cherchait vainement. Ils essayaient aussi d'avoir au moins une vague idée de l'endroit où elle avait pu se cacher. Il lui arrivait de se faire punir pour cette raison, parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu, qu'elle était restée trop longtemps absente, qu'on ne savait pas où elle se dissimulait, mais jamais plus parce qu'elle s'isolait.

— Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas à Sidé, que c'est l'Empereur lui-même qui a édicté certaines règles en ce qui concerne la présence des gladiateurs à Rome ?

 _—_ Il fait nuit, et je ne me ballade pas avec mon équipement complet. Qui peut savoir si je suis une gladiatrice, une esclave ou une femme libre ? Tu peux me le dire ?

 _—_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de n'être ni ton laniste ni ton doctor, souffla le chef de la garde.

 _—_ C'était toi le chef quand nous sommes rentrées à bord de l' _ _Artémisia__.

 _—_ Quel heureux souvenir de t'avoir mise aux fers avec Atalante dans l'état où vous étiez ! Je suis rentré avec deux meliores en moins, des gladiateurs morts ou blessés, c'était absolument génial.

 _—_ Laisse-moi, Tidutanus, demanda Aeshma d'un ton mauvais, revenant au sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

 _—_ D'accord, mais je reste de garde à la porte d'accès.

 _—_ Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Aeshma s'éloignait déjà.

— Aeshma ? la rappela Tidutanus.

 _—_ Mmm, fit la jeune Parthe en se retournant.

 _—_ C'était un beau combat m'a-t-on dit, et vous avez toutes été… euh… Pas une seule d'entre vous n'a...

 _—_ Je sais.

 _—_ Je regrette de ne pas y avoir assisté.

 _—_ Ouais, tu as raté quelques chose.

Oui, pensa Tidutanus, un beau combat, des actions d'éclat, la victoire de ses gladiatrices et des tas de morts. L'égorgement de Lucanus par Sabina et celui de Marpessa par Aeshma. Voilà ce qu'il avait raté. La mort valeureuse de filles qu'ils connaissaient depuis de très longues années. Xantha, Lempado, Bellone.

Métrios lui avait raconté l'amazonachie dans les grandes lignes, et des valets et des employés du ludus Aemilius avaient commenté la bataille au repas du soir.

Il aurait aimé les voir mourir. Astarté avait combattu aussi. Téos avait sacrifié beaucoup de monde.

.

Un pas léger, souple. De grandes enjambées. Cette présence à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Cette présence attentive et amicale. Qu'elle ne fuyait pas, qu'elle ne fuyait plus. Qu'elle accueillait parfois avec reconnaissance, qu'elle rejetait rarement.

Aeshma était allongée les mains croisées derrière la tête. Elle écoutait la rumeur persistante de la ville. Des rires, des jurons, des conversations, une mule qui hennissait, un chariot ou un char qui roulait, des esclaves qui exigeaient le passage de leur maître, les marteaux qui tapaient quelques part dans le ventre de l'amphithéâtre. La ville dormait-elle jamais ? On entendait quelques oiseaux aussi, mais si peu. Le vent soufflait du nord, apportant des relents de neige, juste assez pour la maintenir l'esprit en alerte, pas assez pour qu'elle frissonna et qu'elle eut froid.

L'arrivée d'Atalante l'inquiéta. Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Mais la grande rétiaire s'allongea simplement à côté d'elle. Elle gémit de douleur et chercha une position plus confortable. Aeshma ne lui opposa pas son humeur morose ni une désagréable remarque sur la bêtise dont elle faisait preuve en ayant quitté l'infirmerie, le risque idiot qu'elle prenait de ré-ouvrir des plaies fraîchement soignées. Elle-même avait gémit en montant les marches et elle savait qu'elle saignait. Elle se sentait percluse, Atalante l'était sans doute aussi et la Syrienne lui renverrait en miroir tous les reproches que lui ferait Aeshma. Sa présence de toute façon ne la contrariait pas. Elle exacerbait seulement les sentiments qui la tourmentaient.

Il fallut du temps pour qu'Aeshma se confiât à sa camarade. Elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer ce qui empoisonnait ses pensées. Des pensées qui l'avait déjà hantée auparavant, mais qui n'étaient restées que sous la forme de questions. D'interrogations et d'incertitudes. Elle avait trouvé des réponses. Elle avait confronté celles-ci à la raison et la raison avait été balayée par ses certitudes.

— Je ne pourrais pas, Ata.

La grande rétiaire dormait à moitié. Elle était montée rejoindre Aeshma, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était son devoir. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que la jeune Parthe restât seule ce soir-là. À fêter une victoire, à penser aux morts, à leur destin de gladiatrice, ce qu'il avait de glorieux et de parfois cruel.

— Pardon ?

 _—_ Si je devais le faire, je ne pourrais pas.

Le ton était si sombre qu'Atalante ne demanda pas à Aeshma de s'expliquer. La jeune Parthe retomba dans le silence. Atalante réfléchissait au sens que pouvait avoir ses paroles, ce qu'elles pouvaient impliquer.

Elle lâcha soudain un rire bref.

— Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Téos est un sombre crétin.

 _—_ Ouais.

Un frustré, pensa Atalante. Un ignorant. Un homme dénué de toute humanité. Il débusquait la moindre amourette, menaçait, punissait, ceux qui s'y adonnait. Il avait sacrifié Lucanus qui soupirait tout seul et sans espoir après Sabina parce que Téos imaginait le désir du melior pour la meliora, leurs corps enlacés dans une étreinte passionnée et exclusive. Il fantasmait et il se vengeait de sa frustration sur ses gladiateurs. Aveugle à tout autre chose, il ne prêtait aucune attention à d'autres formes d'attachements. Pire, il les encourageait. Marcia et Aeshma, elle et Aeshma, Lysippé et Penthésilée. Ces deux folles s'entraînaient si souvent ensemble, passaient parfois tellement de temps ensemble, qu'elles avaient perdu de vue que les secutors se retrouvaient souvent appairés l'un contre l'autre. Elles avaient formé un formidable binôme lors de l'amazonachie. Que se passerait-il si Téos les appairait ? Elles offriraient certainement un très beau spectacle. L'une gagnerait sûrement, mais laquelle ? Atalante n'arrivait pas à départager les deux secutors. Deux second palus qui méritaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre d'accéder au premier. Penthésilée et Lysippé avaient déjà été appairées, Atalante ne se souvenait pas avec exactitude du compte des victoires qu'elles avaient remportées l'une sur l'autre parce que peut-être, aucune ne surpassait l'autre. Elles avaient aimé s'affronter. Elles étaient toujours ressorties ensemble de l'arène, quelque fût celle qui avait remporté la victoire. Les gladiatrices devaient se montrer particulièrement minables pour que le munéraire décidât de les égorger. Et encore… La prestation ridicule d'Aeshma comme rétiaire n'avait été sanctionnée que par des rires et des moqueries, seule sa fierté avait été sacrifiée sur le sable ce jour-là, pas sa vie. Les gladiatrices coûtaient très chères. Mais on était à Rome. L'Empereur était riche. Généreux. Il ne reculait devant aucune dépense, il voulait plaire au peuple et le peuple aimait qu'on sacrifiât la vie des perdants. Atalante avait égorgé deux gladiatrices. L'une avait pourtant offert un très honorable combat. Jamais elle n'eût dû subir la jugula. Et si Lysippé et Penthésilée se retrouvaient sur le sable ?

Et si elle, Atalante se retrouvait face à Aeshma ?

Téos était bien stupide de croire que seule une relation dite amoureuse nouait entre les gens des liens affectifs profonds. Cela avait été vrai pour Astarté et Marcia, pour Scyllas et Sonja, mais pour les autres… ? Téos n'avait-il jamais eu de frères ? D'amis ? Sans doute pas. Il avait cru Astarté faible face à Marcia, Marcia plus faible encore peut-être. Il pensait aussi, avec raison cette fois, que les deux amoureuses ne se résoudraient jamais à s'égorger si le munéraire le demandait. Mais que leurs mains failliraient lors de leur combat ? Atalante en doutait. Marcia et Astarté avaient offert un très beau combat à Pompéi. Astarté avait cherché à mettre Marcia en valeur, mais elle ne l'avait pas ménagée. Marcia n'avait à aucun moment retenu ses coups. Pourtant, elles étaient amantes depuis plus d'un mois à ce moment-là, engagées dans une relation aussi passionnée que sensuelle.

Atalante nourrissait des sentiments obscurs envers la Dace aux yeux dorés, si Téos les avaient soupçonnés, il le lui aurait amèrement fait regretter. Elle ne nourrissait aucun sentiment de la sorte envers Aeshma. Elle ne l'avait jamais désirée. Elle l'avait toujours aimée et depuis qu'Aeshma avait enfin accepté ses sentiments et qu'elle se fût laissée aller à les lui renvoyer, son affection s'était déployée sans contrainte, sans peur. Plus solide que celle que Marcia partageait avec Astarté quand la grande Dace faisait encore partie de la familia. La passion s'étiolait. L'amour résistait à tout. Marcia et Astarté n'avaient été habitées que par la passion, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apprendre à s'aimer vraiment. Téos ne leur avait pas laissé l'occasion de se connaître, de s'aimer au-delà de leurs étreintes et de leur folie.

L'affection de Marcia ne s'était pas éteinte, Atalante savait qu'elle tenait à Astarté, qu'elle la regrettait et qu'elle l'aimait. Mais la source dévorante de sa passion s'était tarie. Marcia craignait pour cette raison de retrouver Astarté. Pourtant, même si les deux gladiatrices ne partageraient sans doute plus jamais les sentiments qui les avaient jetées si follement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, qui avait laissé Marcia éplorée pendant des mois, une affection profonde perdurerait au-delà de l'espace et du temps. Leurs brèves retrouvailles dans les coulisses de l'amphithéâtre n'avaient laissé aucun doute à la grande Syrienne. Leurs regards heureux et inquiets, leurs sourires timides, l'élan de Marcia quand elle avait lu ce qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre dans les yeux de la grande Dace, la manière dont Astarté lui avait ouvert ses bras. Son visage rayonnant. Elles ne s'étaient rien dit. Astarté avait été pressée par son doctor de le suivre. Mais ce bref instant avait suffi à prouver que l'indifférence ne les séparerait jamais

Atalante espérait que les deux gladiatrices avaient compris qu'elles n'avaient rien à craindre l'une de l'autre, que quoi qu'il se passât, le lien entre elles survivait. Qu'une amitié, s'il ne restait que cela, serait à construire. Qu'il leur restait beaucoup de choses à vivre, à découvrir et à partager si le destin le leur permettait. Atalante n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de s'isoler avec Marcia et de lui parler. La jeune fille était restée dans l'infirmerie à aider Atticus, à veiller ses camarades, et elle s'était endormie sur un grabat à côté de Galini. Elle avait pensé à la réveiller, à évoquer Astarté avec elle, mais Aeshma s'était éclipsée et Atalante avait revu ses priorités.

Aeshma.

— Il faudra que nous tenions notre pari, Aesh, lui dit-elle doucement.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai envie.

Atalante se tourna brusquement sur le côté et lui donna sèchement une taloche sur la tête. Aeshma cria et se mit à jurer que si elle la touchait encore une fois, elle l'étranglerait.

— Tu ne le feras jamais.

 _—_ Ta gueule ! jura hargneusement Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu méritais ta taloche, Aeshma ! Tu as oublié l'une des clauses de notre pari. Celle dont nous avons convenu si on se retrouvait appairées ensemble.

 _—_ Laisse-moi, fit Aeshma en faisant mine de se relever.

Atalante lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se recoucher.

— Aeshma ! Quelle était la clause ?

 _—_ Laisse tomber, Atalante ! exigea Aeshma d'un ton cinglant.

 _—_ Aesh ! l'apostropha Atalante en lui serrant le poignet à le briser.

La jeune Parthe chercha à se dégager. Une courte lutte s'en suivit. Brutale. Aeshma se retrouva à califourchon sur la grande rétiaire, elle était meilleure qu'elle à la lutte au sol et elle était surtout bien plus en colère qu'Atalante. Elle lui maintenait les mains au-dessus de la tête. Elle soufflait comme un buffle, le regard vissé dans celui de sa camarade.

— Aesh… la supplia Atalante doucement.

 _—_ Tu fais chier, Ata. Les règles habituelles ne s'appliquent pas à Rome. Pas cette fois-ci.

 _—_ Et alors ? répliqua Atalante durement. Tu es du genre à respecter les règles ? Toi ?! Tu ne te sens pas capable de les contourner, de les forcer à ton bon vouloir ? Merde, Aesh, tu es l'une des meilleures combattantes de ce munus. Je te rejoins sur ce point. Tu ne crois pas qu'à nous deux, on puisse faire pencher la balance du côté qu'on a envie qu'elle penche ?

Aeshma relâcha les poignets d'Atalante, mais elle resta assise sur elle.

— Ce n'est pas seulement toi, dit-elle.

 _—_ Marpessa est morte heureuse. Tu as fait ce qu'elle attendait de toi. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait te faire confiance et tu ne l'as pas trahie.

 _—_ Je sais, Ata. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir égorgée. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

 _—_ C'est quoi, Aesh ?

 _—_ Je… J'ai...

Atalante posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa camarade.

— Quoi ?

La jeune Parthe détourna un instant le regard. Aurait-elle assez confiance en elle, se demanda Atalante avec angoisse. Oui. Le regard d'Aeshma revint se poser sur la grande rétiaire.

— J'ai eu mal, avoua-t-elle avec désespoir.

La main d'Atalante monta jusqu'à la poitrine d'Aeshma. Sous sa paume, elle sentait le cœur de la petite thrace battre, plus rapidement sans doute qu'il battait habituellement.

— Cela prouve que tu as un cœur, Aesh. Un joli cœur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Atalante.

 _—_ À quoi sert d'avoir un cœur quand on est gladiatrice ?

 _—_ À rendre la vie moins amère, à sourire, à consoler une jeune fille tourmentée en lui accordant l'affection dont elle a si cruellement besoin, à soutenir des novices contre des brutes et des pervers, à galvaniser des gladiatrices au milieu d'un combat, à les mener à la victoire, à encourager et former les filles qui en valent la peine, à soigner aux côtés d'Atticus, à te battre pour sauver un équipage, pour sauver une femme perdue avec toi sur l'océan, pour aider des bergers dont tu n'as que faire, pour porter secours à une femme envers qui tu te sens redevable, pour en tuer une autre qui te semble indigne de vivre, pour éprouver du remords quand tu te laisses emporter par la colère, pour ne pas être simplement une tueuse, pour m'avoir appris à lire et à écrire, pour aimer et te faire aimer.

 _—_ Je… Je n'étais pas comme cela avant.

 _—_ Si, mais tu te protégeais.

 _—_ Et maintenant ?

 _—_ Tu n'es plus l'enfant rebelle et fermée que tu étais. Tu as grandi. Tu as mûri.

 _—_ C'est nul.

 _—_ Vraiment ?

 _—_ Je vais finir comme Daoud.

Ah, Daoud ! Telle était donc la grande peur d'Aeshma.

— Tu n'es pas, Daoud, Aeshma, lui affirma Atalante avec conviction.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Tu refuses de te battre, de tuer ? Tu es prête à épargner tout le monde ?

 _—_ Non, seulement…

 _—_ Moi ?

 _—_ Pas que toi, se défendit Aeshma. Je ne sais si je serai capable de…

 _—_ De tuer Sabina ? Astarté ? Galini ? Sara, enfin Ishtar ? Enyo ? C'est ça ? Et si leur armatura les exposait à t'affronter : Lysippé, Penthésilée et Boudicca ?

 _—_ Téos me tuera quand il saura.

 _—_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il le sache ? Aeshma, crois-tu que les filles regretteraient de mourir de ta main ? Qu'elles ne préféreraient pas ta main à celle d'une inconnue ? Boudicca mourrait de plaisir avant même d'être égorgée par ta sica si elle se retrouvait agenouillée devant toi.

 _—_ Pff...

 _—_ Mourir de la main de sa déesse des victoires, le bonheur suprême ! plaisanta Atalante.

 _—_ T'es con.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire et demande-toi si la réciproque ne pourrait pas être vraie aussi. Il y peu de chance que tu perdes un combat contre Enyo, Ishtar ou Galini mais si tu te retrouves en face d'Astarté, de moi ? Si l'une de nous deux te battait et devait t'égorger ? Quels seraient tes sentiments, Aesh ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ne te crois pas faible. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Et si on se retrouve appairée, je te promets de me battre aussi sauvagement que possible et d'arracher une égalité aux juges. Et si on ne l'obtient pas. Je te jure que je mourrai fière et heureuse de t'avoir connue et que je ne te ferais jamais l'affront, si c'est moi qui t'aie arraché la victoire, de refuser de t'égorger. J'en pleurerai peut-être toutes les larmes de mon corps, Aesh, mais je le ferai et ma main ne tremblera pas au dernier moment. Je ne te priverai jamais d'une mort honorable et je sais qu'Astarté ferait pareil.

Atalante retint un sanglot. Aeshma soupçonnait les larmes se former dans les yeux de la grande rétiaire, couler peut-être. Elle la regarda pensivement.

— Ce que tu as fait pour Marpessa, reprit Atalante. Tu le feras pour les autres. Pour moi. Ton cœur y survivra, Aesh. Il n'aura rien à se reprocher.

 _—_ Je ne veux pas…

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua dans un murmure Aeshma en baissant la tête.

 _—_ Tenons notre pari alors, fit Atalante en choisissant d'ignorer l'incroyable déclaration que venait de lui faire Aeshma.

La petite thrace releva la tête.

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

 _—_ En attendant, même si j'ai terriblement envie de te faire un câlin et de dormir ici, je crois qu'on devrait redescendre à l'infirmerie et profiter de ce qu'Atticus dorme pour refaire nos pansements. Je déteste quand il est colère.

 _—_ Oh, je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu es assise pile à l'endroit où je me suis reçu un coup d'épée, grimaça Atalante.

.

* * *

.

Marcus Flavius était d'humeur très joyeuse. Il était surtout gris. Et l'ivresse le guettait. Une ivresse qui l'entraînait à souvent commettre des impairs. Retrouver Gaïa Metella dans la loge impériale le jour de l'amazonachie lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Le souvenir du baiser voluptueux que la jeune Alexandrine avait échangé avec la gladiatrice. Un baiser exigé par Marcus. Sous le nez de l'Empereur et de ses nombreux invités. La jeune femme s'était retrouvée le centre attraction de la soirée et Marcus avait mis à nu, sans égard pour sa vertu, le désir scandaleux de la jeune femme pour une belle gladiatrice. Il avait ruiné sa réputation, affiché aux yeux de tous ses mœurs dissolues. De mauvaise foi, il s'était rasséréné sur les conséquences de ses actions en se disant que la jeune femme, si elle s'était montrée vertueuse n'eût jamais eu à souffrir d'aucun scandale, mais en entrant dans la loge, en y découvrant la jeune femme assise à côté de Domitia Longina, en surprenant le regard amical de Titus posé sur elle, les sueurs froides l'avaient repris. Gaïa Metella pouvait lui en vouloir. Une calculatrice avide de pouvoir pouvait se dissimuler sous son apparente affabilité. Sous sa beauté orientale. Les plus beaux traits cachaient parfois de dangereuses manipulatrices. Marcus avait bien connu Poppée, la belle et si aimée femme de Néron, et il en gardait un souvenir terrifié.

Mais Gaïa n'avait pas semblé lui tenir rigueur de sa grossièreté et peu s'en fallut pour qu'il lui demandât si la gladiatrice s'était montrée vigoureuse et habile, si elle avait su l'emporter avec délice vers les sommets de la jouissance. Gaïa Metella lui aurait peut-être fait part de détails croustillants, de pratiques inconnues qu'il aurait pu tester ensuite. La jeune femme avait dû soupçonner son intention. Son regard mi-amical, mi indifférent, s'était soudain durci. Marcus avait prestement ravalé ses questions et ses plaisanteries, et remis aux calendes grecques une improbable discussion avec elle sur le sujet. Titus n'avait jamais évoqué cette soirée et Marcus se garda bien d'en prendre ombrage.

Mais ce soir, il ne recevait que quelques amis triés sur le volet, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ses paroles, du moins, pas s'il se cantonnait à des discussions licencieuses. Aulus Flavius lutinait sans trop de douceur l'une des jeunes esclaves que Marcus avaient mis à disposition de ses invités.

— Aulus, dit-il d'une voix aviné. N'abîme pas mon bien, s'il te plaît. Mes petites n'ont pas la robustesse et l'endurance de la G _ladiatrice Bleue_.

Aulus pinça vicieusement la cuisse intérieure de la jeune fille qu'il s'était attribué.

— La G _ladiatrice Bleue_ ? Celle de l'amazonachie ?

 _—_ Celle que tu as baisée durant des heures avec tes amis l'autre nuit.

 _—_ La thrace ?

 _—_ La Parthe.

Aulus Flavius se fendit d'un sourire.

— Elle t'a laissé de bons souvenirs ? demanda le sénateur.

 _—_ D'excellents souvenirs ! ricana Aulus Flavius. Une rencontre que je ne manquerais pas de réitérer.

 _—_ L'amazonachie l'a rendue presque aussi célèbre que Marcia. C'est une esclave, mais c'est surtout une célébrité. Je doute que tu puisses encore profiter de ses charmes.

 _—_ J'attendrais la fin des jeux.

Marcus se fendit d'une moue dubitative.

— Je connais son laniste, il me doit quelques faveurs, expliqua Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Oh… J'étais trop ivre pour me joindre à toi la dernière fois, m'inviteras-tu la prochaine fois ?

 _—_ Je me la réserve personnellement.

 _—_ Ouuuuh ! rit Marcus. Mais en parlant de gladiatrices et d'aristocrates, toi qui connais bien Titus, sais-tu quelles sortes de relations il peut entretenir avec l'Alexandrine ?

 _—_ Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Mmm, tu la connais ? Entre nous, sous sa morgue et son apparente vertu se cache une véritable débauchée. Le bruit court qu'elle entretient une liaison avec Marcia. Que la gladiatrice passe bien des nuits chez elle. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de savourer quelques autres gladiatrices, à moins qu'elle ne pimente ses ébats avec son amante en titre. Je n'avais pas bien compris à qui Titus faisait référence quand il m'avait reproché de ne pas m'être adresser à la bonne personne pour obtenir la présence de Marcia à un banquet. Le petit éclat de Gaïa Metella m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Aux vues des paris qu'elle tient, elle est très riche et si elle est friande de gladiatrices. J'ai mené une petite enquête, rien ne reste jamais secret à Rome. Marcia est une auctorata et elle est libre de dormir où elle veut. Elle partage ses nuit entre trois lieux : le ludus Aemilius où est logé sa familia, le ludus Bestiari où elle s'entraîne et… surprise ! La villa de Gaïa Metella, annonça Marcus fort content de lui.

Quel abruti ! pensa le procurateur.

— Mais ce que je voudrais comprendre, Aulus, c'est ce que fait Gaïa Metella à peine la première heure entamée chez Titus ?

 _—_ Titus reçoit Gaïa Metella ? demanda Aulus soudain en alerte.

 _—_ Oui, au palais. Et pas la nuit. Si c'était la nuit, je saurais très bien pourquoi il la reçoit, mais à la première heure ? À l'heure où le Prince règle les affaires de l'Empire ? Il ne la reçoit pas comme on reçoit une amie, il la reçoit officiellement.

 _—_ Comment le sais-tu ?

 _—_ Je l'ai vue au palais.

Marcus était peut-être un abruti, mais c'était un homme précieux.

— … aussi dépravée qu'elle ? Aulus, tu m'écoutes ?! l'invectiva Marcus en le secouant par l'épaule.

Le sénateur vida un énième verre. Il sombrait dans l'ivresse. Il reposa son verre sans douceur et celui-ci se brisa sous son œil désolé. Aulus Flavius se demandait pourquoi Marcus Flavius n'utilisait pas des gobelets d'argent ou de métal. Il devait dépenser des fortunes à acheter des verres qu'il cassait irrémédiablement à chaque banquet qu'il donnait.

— Aulus…

 _—_ Je te prie de me pardonner, Marcus, que me demandais-tu ?

 _—_ Si tu connaissais sa sœur ?

 _—_ La sœur de l'Empereur ?

Marcus s'esclaffa bruyamment. Il s'appuya sur une table et la renversa, entraînant dans sa chute, jatte, pots, verres, assiettes et flacon. Tout se brisa sur le sol et Marcus rit plus fort.

— La sœur de l'Empereur ! Quel homme désopilant tu fais, Aulus !

Il pleurait de rire et demanda à un esclave de lui apporter à boire. Il s'étrangla à moitié et cracha son vin à la figure de l'esclave qu'il congédia méchamment. La table était accueillante, les mets et les vins fins, les esclaves jolies, mais Aulus songeait sérieusement à quitter la soirée avant que Marcus ne finît par lui vomir dessus. L'homme buvait trop.

— Excuse-moi, Aulus, hoqueta Marcus. Je voulais seulement savoir si la sœur de Gaïa Metella était aussi dépravée qu'elle.

 _—_ La sœur de Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Ah, tu ne la connais pas ? Elle habite pourtant Patara m'a-t-on dit. Tu as bien dû la croiser ? Gaïa Metella se montre très peu dans des dîners et refuse la plupart des invitations, sa sœur est peut-être différente.

 _—_ Tu vas lui envoyer une invitation ?

 _—_ Oui, si elle est aussi intéressante que Gaïa.

 _—_ Elle va peut-être mettre du temps à répondre.

 _—_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce qu'elle habite à Patara.

 _—_ Et alors ?

 _—_ Alors, tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir ta réponse.

Marcus Flavius fronçait les sourcils.

— Tu te moques de moi, Aulus ?

 _—_ Pourquoi me moquerais-je de toi ?

 _—_ Parce que tu me dis d'envoyer une tablette à Patara.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas la moquerie là-dedans.

 _—_ Pourquoi alors lui envoyer une tablette à Patara alors qu'elle se trouve à Rome ?

 _—_ Julia Metella Valeria est à Rome ?! bondit Aulus.

 _—_ Ah, tu ne savais pas ? Elle est arrivée le jour de l'amazonachie d'après ce que j'ai pu savoir.

 _—_ Où loge-t-elle ?

 _—_ Chez sa sœur. Voilà pourquoi, c'est plus simple de lui envoyer une tablette chez Gaïa Metella que chez elle à Patara.

 _—_ Comment ne suis-je pas au courant ?

 _—_ Tu ne vis pas à Rome, fit Marcus avec une pointe de condescendance dans la voix.

Aulus se retint de le gifler.

— Je pars. Merci pour ton invitation, Marcus.

 _—_ Et pour mon réseau d'espionnage ?

Marcus n'était pas si ivre qu'il en avait l'air.

— Oui, de cela aussi, je te remercie. Je te suis redevable aussi bien de l'une que de l'autre.

 _—_ C'est toujours un plaisir, Aulus. Après tout, nous partageons des liens de sang et des intérêts communs.

 _—_ Je ne l'oublie pas.

 _—_ Les amis sont précieux, ajouta mielleusement Marcus. Dis-moi pourquoi la venue de cette Julia semble autant te déplaire ?

 _—_ C'est une intrigante et je la soupçonne de me chercher des ennuis.

 _—_ Préviens-moi, si tu as besoin de services particuliers.

 _—_ Quel genre de service es-tu prêt à me rendre, Marcus ?

 _—_ Je connais bien Rome. Ses belles villas, comme ses plus infectes insulas.

 _—_ Que tu possèdes en grand nombre ?

 _—_ Pas en si grand nombre que certains, mais oui. J'ai généreusement usé de mes deniers pour construire des insulas et les proposer, contre de modestes loyers, à ceux qui avaient vu leur habitation réduite en cendre l'hiver dernier.

Aulus grimaça un sourire. De l'argent bien dépensé, des constructions aux rabais et des revenus assurés. Les incendies avaient toujours favorisé les spéculateurs.

.

Une très mauvaise surprise attendait Aulus chez lui. Enfin, dans la petite villa qu'avait mis à sa disposition l'un de ses amis.

— Silus, souffla-t-il contrarié.

Claudius Silus s'était résolu à contrevenir aux ordres du procurateur dès qu'il avait su que Julia Metella projetait de rejoindre sa sœur à Rome. Il avait perdu du temps à donner des ordres, à organiser son absence, à trouver un navire qui voulût bien appareiller. Il avait usé de menace et promis une riche rémunération au capitaine et à son équipage. Il avait embarqué, mais les menaces et l'argent n'étaient d'aucune utilité sur les vents et les vagues. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps, le voyage avait été long et difficile et il était arrivé à Rome une semaine après Julia Metella.

 _—_ Vous êtes au courant ? demanda-t-il au procurateur.

 _—_ Que Julia Metella Valeria est à Rome, oui. Veux-tu maintenant m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Silus expliqua et Aulus Flavius sentit la rage prendre petit à petit possession de lui.

— Que sait-elle, Silus ?

 _—_ Je ne puis l'affirmer, dominus, mais elle se rapproche dangereusement de certains faits qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre.

 _—_ Caper n'aurait jamais dû la rencontrer. Qui sait ce qu'il lui a raconté. Il enquêtait de son propre chef sur le courrier assassiné il y deux ans. Julia est assez intelligente pour dessiner à partir de tesselles anodines un tableau très compromettant. Caper, le meurtre du courrier, celui de Kaeso Valens… Par tous les dieux, Silus ! Comment as-tu pu laisser cela arriver ?

 _—_ Tout n'est pas perdu, dominus. Nous devons d'abord nous débarrasser des témoins gênants.

 _—_ Qui ? Les sœurs Metella, Marcia Atilia, les gladiatrices, le laniste ? Tu veux assassiner tout le monde ?

 _—_ Les gladiatrices suffiront dans un premier temps.

 _—_ Une est déjà morte et Gaïa connaît l'une des gladiatrices.

 _—_ Qu'importe, ces femmes vivent des vies violentes. Il n'est pas rare qu'un gladiateur cherche à éliminer un concurrent. Poison, meurtre, tout est bon.

 _—_ Elles sont très prudentes.

 _—_ Oh…

 _—_ J'ai fait quelques essais. Sans résultats.

 _—_ Pas de complicité ? demanda Silus.

 _—_ Nous avons toujours un informateur dans le ludus de Téos.

 _—_ Et il n'a rien pu faire ?

 _—_ La Parthe ne l'aime pas. Elle ne touche jamais rien qu'il ait touché, elle se méfie de lui. En fait, elle se méfie de tout le monde, sauf de certains de ses camarades et aucun n'a pu être soudoyé. L'informateur est utile, mais il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour agir. Il n'a aucune marge de manœuvre.

 _—_ Je m'occuperai des gladiatrices, fit Marcus Silus. Où est la deuxième ?

 _—_ Au ludus Vestitus.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Que projettes-tu ?

 _—_ Me renseigner sur cette fille et l'éliminer en faisant en sorte que cela passe pour une banale querelle de gladiateurs.

 _—_ Pour le poison, j'ai aussi essayé avec elle. Elle aussi prudente, sinon plus que la Parthe. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais…

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ J'aurais bien aimé m'amuser un peu avec la Parthe, j'en ai profité à une soirée, elle est résistante et très excitante, se félicita le procurateur avec un sourire pervers.

 _—_ Je verrais, mais je ne vous promets rien.

 _—_ Bien, bien, bien… mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas venu à Rome simplement pour m'annoncer que Caper a vu Julia Metella ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un courrier.

 _—_ J'ai une petite surprise pour elle. Une surprise qui discréditera à jamais la probité des sœurs Metella.

 _—_ Ah, oui ?

 _—_ Un atout, dominus.

.

* * *

.

Marcia était assise en tailleur sur un coffre. Elle lisait les __Enquêtes__ d'Hérodote. C'était amusant, distrayant. Elle se demandait parfois si l'auteur avait réellement voyagé. Elle avait emprunté le livre à Gaïa. Celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas à le lire. Hérodote l'emmènerait loin de Rome. Il comblerait d'aise son esprit curieux. Les premiers livres parlaient des Perses, des Égyptiens et des Scythes. Hérodote y détaillait leurs coutumes, leurs croyances, leur histoire. Ils décrivaient les paysages, les animaux et les plantes qu'on trouvait sur les terres qu'habitaient ces hommes. Dans ses écrits, dieux, héros et personnages historiques mêlaient leur destin aux peuples. Marcia s'étonnait parfois, ravivait ses connaissances et sa mémoire des récits passés. Elle avait aussi le sentiment poignant de rentrer dans l'intimité d'Aeshma. La gladiatrice était Parthe. Mais l'histoire de son peuple se confondait avec celui des Perses et des Assyriens. Celui des Grecs, des Égyptiens et des Romains. Ils étaient tous liés par des accords commerciaux ou par des guerres qui les avaient rapprochés contre des ennemis communs ou les avaient conduits à se massacrer entre eux. Aeshma prenait une dimension mythique. Atalante appartenait aux tribus nomades, ces passeurs du désert dont l'allégeance n'était jamais assurée. Ces peuples qui ne reconnaissaient que leurs propres lois. Atalante et Aeshma, représentaient la quintessence des peuples nomades qui vivaient sous des tentes et se déplaçaient sans cesse, et des peuples sédentaires qui s'épanouissaient autour de villes gigantesques et magnifiques. Des peuples mystérieux et fascinants.

Elle retrouvait ce même exotisme quand Hérodote se penchait sur l'Égypte. Julia et Gaïa n'étaient-elles pas des enfants de l'Égypte ? Elles étaient nées ailleurs. Elles étaient Romaines, mais le sable et les pierres des pays où elles avaient vécu coloraient leur peau d'une teinte particulière, donnait à leur regard une intensité particulière.

Marcia sourit, elle adorait ce livre. Connaître le passé, permettait de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Connaître ses racines, les chérir et ne pas les oublier, relevaient de la gratitude et du respect. Elle étendit sa main gauche sur le papier et contempla la bague qui ornait son annuaire.

Gaïa l'avait merveilleusement conseillée. Marcia avait de l'argent et elle n'avait pas regardé à la dépense. Elle voulait un beau bijou. L'anneau d'or était finement ciselé. Un grenat rouge clair y avait été enchâssé. L'artisan avait réalisé la gravure selon les vœux de la jeune fille. Il avait effectué plusieurs dessins préparatoires et ils avaient arrêté ensemble le motif définitif. Un motif délicat, parfaitement rendu. Magnifique. Le joaillier avait absolument voulu lui montrer le résultat si on apposait le sceau sur de la cire. Marcia n'avait pas protesté, mais elle n'entendait pas se servir ainsi de la bague et elle n'avait rien répondu quand l'artisan s'était étonné qu'elle commandât pour elle-même un motif si masculin. C'était un érudit. La plante aux fleurs délicates ne l'avait pas égaré.

Marcia sourit avec nostalgie. Le sceau de son père avait été volé, il n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le portât. Ne l'avait-il pas inventé pour elle ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû attendre si longtemps, mettre tant de temps à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas failli à sa mémoire. Pas vraiment.

Elle avait gardé l'amitié de Julia et de Quintus, gagné celle de Gaïa. Les deux sœurs étaient des femmes libres, des femmes influentes. Quand elles avaient su que Marcia avait embrassé la carrière de gladiatrice, elles ne l'avaient pas rejetée, elles ne l'avaient pas jugée, Julia ne l'avait pas regardée différemment et Quintus Pulvillus l'avait accueillie à Patara aussi chaleureusement qu'auparavant.

Marcia n'avait oublié aucun des préceptes que son père lui avait inculqués. L'honneur, l'honnêteté, la force de caractère, la fidélité, la loyauté, la générosité. Des préceptes qu'elle avait retrouvés au ludus. Des préceptes que défendaient ses amis. Pas seulement Aeshma et Atalante, mais aussi, Caïus, Gallus, Germanus, Sabina, Galini. Le métier était violent, son père n'aurait pas accepté de voir sa fille gagner de l'argent en se donnant en spectacle, pas accepté de la voir suspendue à un palus, fouettée en public, de se montrer nue aux yeux d'étrangers, de prendre part à des bagarres même si elle les évitait, mais il aurait compris son choix.

Certaines infamies valaient mieux que d'autres.

Ce n'était pas les victoires et la gloire qu'elle avait gagnées à Rome qui avait entraîné sa décision, mais l'accueil de Gaïa. La jeune femme ne savait pas à quel point Marcia avait été émue quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'elle lui avait préparée dans sa villa. Quand Marcia avait ouvert un coffre et qu'elle y avait découvert des livres, des habits et des affaires de toilette. Son amitié généreuse et simple lui rappelait l'affection que lui portait Julia. Que lui portait aussi Lucius. Caper s'était fâché quand elle avait voulu devenir gladiatrice parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais il ne l'avait pas reniée et sans lui, elle n'aurait pas pu signer le contrat d'auctorata qu'elle avait signé. Caper, Julia, Gaïa, Aeshma, Atalante et les autres, ceux qui l'aimaient sincèrement dans la familia. Rien ne les différenciaient sinon le regard que, elle, Marcia portait sur eux. Son père estimait Julia et jamais il ne s'était opposé à ce que Marcia la fréquentât. Il s'en félicitait même. Espérant que la fréquentation de la jeune femme adoucisse les mœurs de sa fille et l'assagisse un peu. Il n'avait jamais reproché aucune de ses fréquentations à Marcia. Mais plus important, Marcia aimait d'un même amour Julia et Aeshma. Gaïa et Atalante. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de honte à s'être liée d'amitié avec des esclaves ou des auctoratus, à avoir passionnément aimé Astarté. Et elle aimait son père. Elle n'avait pas à renier son nom. Il ne l'aurait jamais reniée. Le sceau était une preuve tangible de son amour. Elle était peut-être Marcia aux yeux du public, mais dans son cœur, elle était toujours Marcia Atilia, fille du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Gaïa le lui avait rappelé, Marcia n'aurait jamais dû en douter.

— Joli ! apprécia soudain une voix.

 _—_ Atticus serait furieux s'il te voyait debout, observa Marcia en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

 _—_ J'ai passé trop de temps allongée. Je suis maudite. À chaque fois qu'un combat engage plusieurs gladiateurs de la familia, je me retrouve ensuite au lit pour une semaine.

 _—_ Atalante m'a raconté que tu étais restée convalescente bien plus d'une semaine la dernière fois.

 _—_ Mouais…

 _—_ Boudicca n'est pas très bien.

 _—_ C'est une jeunette, elle récupère moins vite.

 _—_ Tu ne veux plus combattre ?

 _—_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

 _—_ Si Atticus…

 _—_ Oh, non ! la coupa Sabina. Tu ne vas pas m'embêter toi aussi ! Atticus, Métrios, Saucia, leurs garde‑chiourmes, Aeshma, et maintenant, toi ?!

 _—_ Loin de moi l'idée de t'embêter. Je ne suis pas du genre à t'obliger à faire quoi que soit ni à te forcer brutalement à te coucher.

 _—_ Je peux m'asseoir ?

 _—_ On sera peut-être mieux sur ta couche ?

 _—_ Pfff, non. En plus, tu t'es installée près d'une fenêtre. Le soleil me manque.

 _—_ Tu veux sortir ?

 _—_ Je ne suis pas folle à ce point-là !

 _—_ D'accord, rit Marcia en faisant de la place à Sabina. Assieds-toi.

L'amazonachie avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant. Marcia tendit une main à Sabina.

— Pff, souffla la meliora. Je pensais me remettre plus vite.

 _—_ Tu as le temps.

 _—_ Mouais. Tu vas bientôt participer à une venatio ?

 _—_ Dans six jours.

 _—_ Téos veut t'engager deux fois avant la fin des jeux ?

 _—_ Mouais.

Sabina retint une remarque désagréable. Elle comptait le nombre de venatios auxquels la jeune auctorata avait participé. Elle comptait sur ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ? demanda Marcia curieuse.

 _—_ Rien, répondit Sabina abandonnant ses calculs.

Cinq ? Six ? Elle demanderait à Dacia.

— Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter d'autres questions.

 _—_ Les __Enquêtes__ d'Hérodote.

 _—_ C'est bien ?

 _—_ C'est amusant. Tu voudras le lire ?

 _—_ Je ne lis pas très très bien.

 _—_ Je peux te le lire si tu veux ?

 _—_ Tu ferais ça ?

 _—_ Oui, répondit Marcia en haussant les épaules.

 _—_ Peut-être que ça plairait aussi à Boudicca et Lysippé ?

 _—_ Je pourrais lire pour vous trois.

 _—_ Génial ! s'exclama Sabina. Dis, c'est nouveau ta bague ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ C'est le sceau dont tu parlais ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je peux regarder ?

Marcia fit glisser la bague de son annulaire. Sabina le prit et l'examina avec une admiration non-dissimulée. Elle demanda si les motifs qu'elle avait choisis étaient seulement une illustration de son prénom. Marcia lui raconta l'histoire du sceau sans préciser que son père était tribun ou légionnaire.

— C'est une reproduction de celui de ton père, alors ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Il est très beau.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ On va faire faire le nôtre par ton artisan.

 _—_ Le sceau du palus du sanglier ?

 _—_ Oui. On va en commander dix, ou quatorze si on a assez d'argent.

 _—_ Quatorze !

 _—_ Mmm, pour toutes celles qui ont participé à l'amazonachie. Tout le monde sera d'accord. Tu l'as payé cher ?

 _—_ Six cent cinq deniers.

 _—_ Ça devrait aller. Tu iras ensuite les offrir aux gladiatrices qui ne sont pas de la familia. Si elles n'ont pas survécu, on gardera le surplus.

 _—_ Sabina, ça fait beaucoup d'argent.

 _—_ Atalante ne fait rien de sa fortune, Galini et Boudicca non plus. Enyo paiera sans discuter, les Reines des Amazones aussi. On fera payer Aeshma après.

 _—_ Après ?

 _—_ Ouais, elle va grogner que l'idée est débile et ne voudra pas participer. Mais même si elle ne porte jamais la bague, si on la lui donne, elle la gardera et elle proposa de participer à la dépense. Elle nous traitera d'imbéciles, mais elle le fera.

 _—_ Et pour le motif ?

 _—_ On aurait pu demander à Aeshma, mais ça ne sert à rien. On peut voir ça avec Germanus et ensuite, ton joaillier l'adaptera.

 _—_ Vous voulez la même pierre ?

 _—_ Moi, je veux une pierre noire, gémit dans un coin Boudicca.

 _—_ Moi, une jaune ! cria Galini.

 _—_ Moi aussi, je veux de l'ambre, ajouta Ishtar.

 _—_ Oh ! Les petites ! les apostropha Sabina. On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi vous criez ? demanda Lysippé que les cris de Galini avaient réveillée.

Les jeunes gladiatrices lui expliquèrent. Elles n'avaient rien raté de la discussion entre Marcia et la meliora. Elles se coupaient la parole, riaient, fières et heureuses que Sabina ne les traitât pas différemment d'Atalante ou d'Aeshma.

— J'en veux une bleue, un lapis-lazuli, décida Lysippé.

 _—_ Moi aussi, déclara Penthésilée en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je veux la même couleur que Lysippé.

 _—_ Bon, il ne manque plus qu'à connaître les choix d'Enyo et d'Atalante.

 _—_ Et pour Aeshma et les autres ?

 _—_ Vous déciderez toi et Atalante pour Aeshma, et pour… euh… tu…

 _—_ Tu veux que choisisses pour Astarté ?

 _—_ Oui. Pour les autres, on ne les connaît pas, il y avait une fille d'Alexandrie, on peut lui prendre une turquoise, et… euh…

 _—_ Des cornalines ? suggéra Marcia. C'est joli et ça passe partout.

 _—_ C'est ce que tu as ?

 _—_ Non, c'est un grenat, mais c'est à peu près de la même couleur.

 _—_ Je te fais confiance, tu t'y connais mieux que moi.

 _—_ Mais certainement pas mieux que Celtine, ajouta Penthésilée d'un ton sarcastique.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde et Sabina se lança dans une imitation délirante de la gladiatrice qui prisait tant les bijoux.

Leur humeur fit plaisir à Marcia. Depuis quatre jours, elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le chevet de ses camarades blessées. Herennius avaient eu la délicatesse d'alléger ses entraînements et de la dispenser de se rendre au ludus Bestiari. Elle s'y était seulement rendue un matin parce qu'elle savait que Carpophorus l'attendait. Elle avait négligé Gaïa, elle avait évité une discussion avec Atalante, même si elle s'était occupée d'elle. Aeshma et la grande rétiaire avaient reçu l'autorisation de dormir dans leur cellule. Marcia n'y avait pas passé une seule nuit.

Elle sauta du coffre sur lequel elle était assise et se rendit auprès de Galini. Elles discutèrent un moment ensemble. Marcia voulait évaluer son état. Elle l'avait aidée quand elle avait été blessée sur l' _ _Artémisia__ , le rétablissement de Galini avait été long et difficile. Depuis, Marcia se sentait responsable de sa camarade. C'était aussi la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait évoquer Astarté. Galini adorait la Dace aux yeux dorés. Marcia s'était montrée hésitante au début. Galini avait couché avec Astarté et elle avait eu peur que la jeune gladiatrice lui en reparla. Mais celle-ci, par respect ou par discrétion, n'évoqua plus jamais les talents de séductrice de la grande Dace, sa tendresse et sa grande gentillesse. Galini, avec Marcia comme avec les autres, se conforma à la règle qui voulait qu'un gladiateur ne posât aucune question personnelle. Elles parlaient d'Astarté comme elles parlaient d'Atalante ou de Sabina.

Galini rit soudain d'une anecdote que lui racontait Marcia. La jeune mirmillon allait mieux. Marcia irait dormir chez Gaïa ce soir.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa n'était pas à la villa.

— Les dominas sont absentes, lui apprit Kittos.

 _—_ Les dominas ?

 _—_ Gaïa Metella et Julia Metella Valeria.

 _—_ Julia ?! s'exclama Marcia.

 _—_ La sœur de la domina est arrivée il y a trois jours.

Marcia se pinça les lèvres autant pour s'empêcher de parler que par contrariété. Pourquoi ne les avaient-elles pas prévenues ? Elle regarda Kittos. Il l'observait la figure impassible. Gaïa se méfiait de lui.

— Néria n'est pas là ?

 _—_ La domina a tenu à ce qu'elle l'accompagne.

 _—_ Antiochus est parti aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Il ne reste personne, ni des gens de Gaïa Metella ni de ceux de Julia Metella Valeria.

 _—_ Elles t'ont laissé seul ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu sais où elles sont allées ?

 _—_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles se rendaient au port.

 _—_ Au port ?

 _—_ Sans doute passer la nuit à bord du navire de Julia Metella Valeria.

 _—_ Loin de toi ? demanda perfidement Marcia.

 _—_ Probablement, répondit l'agent de Titus sans se démonter. La domina m'a cependant demandé de vous transmettre un message.

 _—_ Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? fit Marcia sèchement.

 _—_ Tout d'abord, Julia Metella Valeria vous transmet ses affectueuses pensées. Ensuite, la domina vous demande de ne pas venir la rejoindre à Ostie. Vous êtes cependant chaleureusement invitée à profiter autant qu'il vous plaira de sa villa et je serai honoré de me mettre à votre service.

Marcia hésita. Elle avait un entraînement le lendemain matin. Elle pouvait peut-être profiter de l'hospitalité de Gaïa. Se reposer un peu, dîner et repartir au ludus.

— Tu saurais me préparer un bon dîner ?

 _—_ Commandez, je m'exécuterai.

Ainsi fit Marcia. Kittos était plein de ressources et lui servit un excellent dîner. La salade de roquette était délicieuse, il y avait ajouté du fromage, des olives, des pignes de pin, des figues séchées, elle ne savait quelles herbes aromatiques, confectionné une sauce dont elle se régala. Le gruau était idéalement assaisonné et elle apprécia la salade de fruits qu'il lui présenta dans une jatte accompagnée de jus de grenade.

Elle le remercia et s'allongea sur un divan dans le tablinium. Elle déroula un livre, mais ses yeux papillonnèrent très vite. Elle le posa par terre, déplia la couverture qui se trouvait à ses pieds, s'enroula dedans et se tourna face au mur. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis quatre jours. Elle sombra très vite, goûtant le silence et l'odeur légère d'eucalyptus qui régnait dans la pièce.

.

Il faisait nuit quand elle se réveilla. Elle jura entre ses dents, mais prit le temps de s'étirer voluptueusement. Il serait temps qu'elle réintégrât sa cellule. L'infirmerie n'avait rien de confortable ni de reposant. Une lampe à huile brûlait doucement sous une cloche en métal ouvragée. Une attention de Kittos. La jeune fille sortit dans l'atrium, elle frissonna, la nuit était fraîche. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre récupérer une paenula dans un coffre. Elle s'enroula dedans. Kittos l'attendait sur le seuil.

— Vous partez ?

 _—_ Oui, je préfère rentrer.

 _—_ Les rues ne sont pas sûres le soir.

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice, je saurai bien me défendre.

 _—_ La domina n'approuverait pas.

 _—_ Elle n'est pas là.

 _—_ Je suis responsable de vous.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas.

 _—_ La domina et le Prince m'en voudraient s'il vous arrivait malheur.

 _—_ Il ne m'arrivera pas malheur.

 _—_ Vous êtes célèbre. Votre mort profiterait à certains.

 _—_ Pff… souffla Marcia. À qui ? À mes camarades ? Je ne crois pas. Même Celtine qui se fout de tout le monde, regretterait de ne plus m'avoir à ses côtés pendant une venatio. À Carpophorus ? Il est cent fois plus célèbre que moi.

La jeune fille se montrait aussi têtue et obstinée qu'il l'avait jugée. Il capitula.

— Faites comme vous l'entendez.

 _—_ Je voudrais leur laisser une lettre.

 _—_ Vous êtes chez vous, je vais seulement vous donner plus de lumière.

Marcia s'installa derrière la table qui servait de bureau à Gaïa. Elle prépara tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour écrire. Kittos lui présenta une petite cruche de verre remplie d'eau pour l'encre.

— Tu la liras ? lui demanda Marcia.

Il ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il la lirait. Elle regarda le sceau qu'elle portait à son annuaire. Et si… Il ne servirait à rien de sceller sa lettre, Kittos trouverait bien un moyen de l'ouvrir de toute façon. Il avait la nuit et peut-être le jour suivant entier pour s'atteler à la tâche. Elle voulait donner de ses nouvelles, reprocher à Julia de ne pas l'avoir fait prévenir de son arrivée, mais aussi rassurer Gaïa sur le sort d'Aeshma et d'Atalante. Non, pas seulement des deux melioras. Kittos trouverait étrange qu'elle s'attardât sur elles seules. Il se doutait bien qu'Atalante et Gaïa se connaissaient, et peut-être même imaginait-il que Gaïa bénéficiait des faveurs de la grande rétiaire. Atalante s'était montrée tellement bizarre quand Gaïa l'avait ramenée chez elle. Mais il ne devait pas savoir pour Aeshma. Elle parlerait de toutes les gladiatrices et tâcherait de ne pas amener Kittos à soupçonner des rapports particuliers entre Aeshma et Gaïa. Quelques fussent la nature de leur relation, leur naufrage n'avait pas été sans conséquences sur celle-ci. Gaïa aimait Aeshma.

.

* * *

.

Marcia n'avait pas de raisons d'entretenir le secret. Kittos savait. Il savait beaucoup de choses.

Que la jeune auctorata, la célèbre bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, était la fille du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. Que la grande gladiatrice impudique qui avait dormi à la villa, s'était battue contre des loups et des pirates aux côtés de Gaïa Metella. Qu'une autre gladiatrice, celle qui avait gagné le surnom de la G _ladiatrice Bleue_ lors de l'amazonachie s'était battue pareillement à ses côtés. Que la Gladiatrice Bleue n'était autre que la gladiatrice dont les exploits et la légende alimentaient les soirées dans les ludus. Que l'histoire de la gladiatrice et de la domina dérivant au gré des courants sur l'océan n'était pas une légende, mais une vérité.

Il savait aussi pourquoi Marcia Atilia avait choisi de devenir gladiatrice.

Il était présent quand Gaïa Metella avait parlé à Titus. Elle avait deviné sa présence parce que Titus l'avait décidé ainsi. Jamais, il n'aurait reçu la jeune femme sans témoin. Jamais, il ne lui aurait imposé un témoin. Gaïa Metella n'était pas stupide, il était probable qu'elle sût qu'elle n'était pas seule avec lui. Titus eût été bien fou. Une aura de mystère entourait la jeune Alexandrine et il n'avait pas oublié les circonstances de leur première rencontre.

Kittos avait saisi son pugio quand Titus avait soudain demandé à la jeune femme :

— Qu'avez-vous murmuré à l'oreille de mon père à Aquae Cutiliae ?

La jeune femme avait regardé le Prince avec circonspection. Chercherait-elle à mentir ? À se dérober ? À passer à l'attaque ?

Kittos n'arrivait pas à réellement cerner sa personnalité. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui motivait sa présence à Rome. L'invitation de l'Empereur ? Il avait parlé avec le centurion Marcus Duvius Corvus, celui‑ci avait rapporté le peu de cas qu'elle faisait des honneurs que pouvait lui témoigner l'Empereur. Gaïa Metella était connue à Alexandrie pour se moquer éperdument de la considération que pouvaient lui témoigner les dignitaires de l'Empire. Elle n'avait pas accouru comme beaucoup, ventre à terre et gonflée d'orgueil d'avoir été remarquée par le maître du monde. Elle était venue à Rome pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres. Les gladiatrices ? C'était ridicule. Elles appartenaient au ludus de Sidé, une ville de Lycie‑Pamphylie, située à quelques milles de la capitale de la province dans laquelle résidait sa sœur. Une destination aisée à atteindre depuis Alexandrie, bien plus que Rome.

Marcus Corvus était présent à l'entretien et le centurion s'était lui aussi crispé.

— Vos paroles ont troublé mon père, Gaïa.

Le ton devenait menaçant.

— Il vous a demandé s'il n'avait pas contracté une dette envers vous, si vous ne veniez pas lui en réclamer le paiement. Vous avez répondu que ce n'était plus nécessaire.

 _—_ Vous avez bonne mémoire, Imperator.

Titus eut un mouvement d'humeur.

— Pourquoi n'était-ce plus nécessaire ? Parce qu'il était mourant ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Que lui avez-vous dit, Gaïa, quand vous vous êtes penchée sur son oreille ?

 _—_ Je ne lui ai donné que le nom d'une ville.

 _—_ Laquelle ?

 _—_ Gerasa.

 _—_ Gerasa ?

 _—_ La ville a été rasée dans la treizième année du règne de Néron par Lucius Annius.

 _—_ Et… ?

 _—_ La population y a été massacrée, Juifs, Grecs, Romains, les hommes de Lucius Annius n'ont fait aucune différence.

 _—_ La guerre est cruelle.

 _—_ Gerasa n'est qu'une ville parmi d'autres, Imperator. Un simple exemple parmi tant d'autres.

 _—_ Vous tenez mon père responsable de vos malheurs ?

 _—_ Pas des miens, Imperator. Ne suis-je pas comblée de biens et de bonheur ?

 _—_ Je ne comprends pas.

Kittos avait trouvé le Prince bien naïf. La jeune femme très habile. Elle s'était visiblement repue de la mort misérable de l'Empereur. Elle avait obtenu vengeance d'un crime dont elle tenait Vespasien responsable. Une vengeance personnelle. Il regarda la scène, inquiet. Et si la mort de Vespasien n'était qu'une étape ? Lucius Annius servait sous les ordres de Vespasien en Judée. Titus y avait accompagné son père et Vespasien lui avait laissé le soin de prendre Jérusalem et de transformer le temple sacré des juifs en un gros tas de pierres. Et si Titus se trouvait être le prochain sur la liste ? Vespasien avait été frappé par la maladie, mais Titus était en bonne santé.

Les traits de la jeune femme n'exprimaient pourtant aucune haine, aucune peur et aucune contrariété.

— Les Princes commettent des erreurs, il est bon qu'ils en soient conscients, déclara Gaïa s'attirant un peu plus encore la considération et la méfiance de Kittos.

 _—_ Me feriez-vous la leçon ? demanda Titus d'un ton peu engageant.

 _—_ Il me semble que vous ayez su revenir sur vos erreurs, Imperator.

Quelle brillante répartie ! ne put qu'apprécier Kittos. D'autant plus brillante que sa déclaration plongea le Prince dans une profonde méditation. Elle avait touché une corde sensible chez cet ancien débauché qui s'adonnait à la vertu depuis son accession à la pourpre impériale.

Il se redressa soudain.

— Vous êtes sans pitié, Gaïa. Et votre franchise vous honore. Votre honnêteté me plaît. Vous m'avez répondu sans détour. Êtes-vous prête à continuer ?

 _—_ Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes déclarations, Imperator.

 _—_ Je veux tout savoir, Gaïa. Je veux savoir qui est la blonde Marcia, je veux savoir ce qui vous lie aux gladiatrices de Sidé, pourquoi vous avez ruiné votre réputation à la soirée de Marcus Flavius pour une gladiatrice qui ne vous intéressait pas.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour la G _ladiatrice Bleue_. Vous connaissez la grande fille que vous avez si impudiquement embrassée devant tout le monde, mais vous l'avez fait parce qu'on vous l'a demandé.

 _—_ On ne peut tromper le Prince.

Quelle fieffée manipulatrice ! Cette femme était incroyable, apprécia une fois de plus Kittos.

Il écouta la suite avec un intérêt croissant. Titus s'était montré naïf auparavant, mais Kittos loua ensuite le Prince d'être si fin, si curieux et si avide de détails. Les histoires de Gaïa Metella défiaient l'imagination. La raison. Un mélange d'Odyssée, de chasse héroïque et de combats épiques. Des histoires incroyables, mais sans conséquences. Il n'en alla pas de même quand elle aborda le cas de la bestiaire blonde.

Deux noms frappèrent l'oreille de Kittos : celui du procurateur de Lycie, Aulus Flavius et celui d'un tribun de la Fulminata, Kaeso Atilius Valens.

Il tressaillit quand il comprit enfin que la jeune bestiaire était la fille du tribun. Titus ne broncha pas, mais il posa beaucoup de questions.

Kittos frémit quand Gaïa prononça le nom d'Aulus Flavius, quand elle expliqua que Marcia s'était engagée dans la gladiature pour fuir un mariage avec le procurateur.

— Pourtant, son offre était généreuse, observa Titus avec justesse.

 _—_ Pas quand on sait que le procurateur détestait Kaeso Valens, Imperator. Pas quand on sait que Valens envoyait, sur sa demande, des rapports à l'Empereur Vespasien.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Vous pouvez vérifier. Kaeso Valens fut votre compagnon d'arme, Imperator. Il a servi l'Empire, la légion et votre père avec fidélité et loyauté. Sa récompense aura été de mourir assassiné avec ses hommes. Personne n'a cherché à savoir pourquoi. On a accusé des brigands. Quelle belle excuse ! Des brigands ne s'en prendraient jamais à des légionnaires qui ne gardent aucun trésor. Il n'y a pas de rebelles en Lycie‑Pamphylie.

— Dois-je entendre des accusations sous vos paroles ?

— À vous de le découvrir. Kaeso Atilius Valens mérite que justice lui soit rendu. Pour son assassinat et celui de ses hommes. Pour sa fille. Tout est lié.

Gaïa Metella sautait à pieds joints dans une affaire politique très délicate. Elle accusait à mots couverts, mais sans ambiguïté aucune, un procurateur d'avoir commandité le meurtre d'un officier placé directement sous les ordres de l'Empereur. Que pouvait raconter le tribun dans ses rapports ? Des malversations ? De la corruption ? Une trahison ?

Titus avait assuré à la jeune femme qu'il se pencherait sur le meurtre du tribun et il la remercia encore une fois pour sa confiance et sa franchise. Kittos n'aurait accordé ni l'une ni l'autre à Gaïa Metella. Elle s'était montrée franche quand elle avait parlé des gladiatrices, quand elle avait parlé de Marcia Atilia. Mais elle avait biaisé quand elle avait parlé de Vespasien et de… Quel était le nom de la ville déjà ? Gerasa. Il faudrait qu'il se renseignât sur les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés et en quoi ceux-ci pouvaient être liés au passé de la jeune femme. Il était aussi persuadé qu'elle dissimulait des informations sur Kaeso Valens et plus encore sur Aulus Flavius. Elle avait incité Titus à retrouver les lettres et les tablettes qu'avait envoyées le tribun à l'empereur défunt. Vespasien avait nommé Aulus Flavius à la procurature de Lycie. S'il avait réellement exigé des rapports secrets, c'est qu'il se méfiait de l'homme, qu'il doutait. Les documents devaient toujours exister quelque part, archivés et rangés, attendant qu'on les lût.

.

* * *

.

Marcia Atilia, pensa-t-il en voyant l'air déterminé de la jeune fille. Incroyable !

— Je vous accompagne, décida-t-il soudain.

 _—_ C'est stupide, comment rentreras-tu et à quoi me seras-tu utile ?

 _—_ Je resterai dormir au ludus. Quant à vous être utile… Pensez-vous que j'ai pour seule tâche de rapporter ce que je vois et ce que j'entends ici ?

 _—_ Tu es un soldat ?

 _—_ Oui et je ne connais pas le ludus Aemilius par hasard. L'Empereur apprécie Gaïa Metella. J'ai pour ordre d'écouter, de voir et de protéger.

 _—_ Je ne fais pas partie du contrat.

 _—_ Vous n'en faisiez pas partie, il est vrai. Mais vous servez l'Empereur. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait ravi qu'il vous arrive malheur.

 _—_ Ah ? Bon, céda Marcia en haussant les épaules. Si ça te fait plaisir.

 _—_ Ça ne me fait pas plaisir. C'est un honneur.

Sa déclaration surprit Marcia. Kittos lui avait toujours opposé une politesse indifférente. Il s'était montré attentionné ce soir. Anormalement attentif à son bien-être et sa sécurité. Et maintenant, il se disait honoré ?

Il savait.

— Tu connais mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? Mon nom complet.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ L'Empereur ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais il y a une autre raison, avança-t-elle saisie d'une soudaine intuition.

Les gens qui fréquentaient cette maison avaient une fâcheuse tendance à posséder une vive intelligence.

— Oui. J'ai servi sous les ordres de votre père en Bretagne.

 _—_ …

 _—_ C'était un homme honnête, un bon soldat et un officier intègre et courageux. J'étais centurion et speculator dans la Gemini. Quand l'Empereur Néron nous a rappelés dans la onzième année de son règne pour faire campagne contre les Parthes et que nous avons été cantonnés en Transpadente, votre père a quitté la Gemini. Il est rentré à Rome. Ensuite, il a rejoint la Fulminata et a participé à la campagne de Judée. C'est là-bas qu'il s'est attiré les faveurs de Vespasien et de Titus.

 _—_ La onzième année du règne de Néron ? Mais alors...

 _—_ Oui, j'ai connu votre mère et je vous ai connue aussi.

 _—_ Tu connais Lucius Cornelius Caper ? Il n'a pas suivi mon père en Judée, mais il était avec lui en Bretagne.

 _—_ Oui. C'était un gamin, mais un gamin lettré et intelligent. Vous l'avez revu ?

 _—_ Oui, mon père l'a rappelé à la Fulminata après la campagne de Judée, sourit Marcia.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils.

— Mais tu n'es pas grec ? Kittos, c'est un nom grec pourtant ?

Kittos rit.

— Kittos, Astanyax, Sober, Lucius... J'ai eu beaucoup de noms après avoir quitté la Gemini.

 _—_ Et ton vrai nom ?

 _—_ Nous dirons que c'est Kittos.

Marcia hocha la tête, les gladiateurs changeaient bien de nom eux aussi. Et à part ceux qui comme Caïus ou elle-même, n'avaient pas changé de prénom, elle ne connaissait que le nom de ceux qu'elle avait connus novices et celui d'Aeshma parce qu'Atticus et même parfois Atalante l'appelaient encore par son véritable prénom. Kittos était un agent de l'ombre, il lui semblait normal qu'il eut un pseudonyme.

— Kittos, tu disais que tu avais connu ma mère... Tu l'as bien connue ?

 _—_ Non, je n'étais que centurion et elle ne logeait pas avec nous dans le camp.

 _—_ Comment mon père a-t-il pu se marier ?

 _—_ Une faveur accordée par Publius Ostorius Scapula après la campagne contre Caratacos, le chef des Catuvellauniens.

 _—_ Tu as participé à cette campagne ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu saurais me la raconter ?

 _—_ Vous ne voulez pas rentrer ?

 _—_ Au départ, je voulais dormir ici, mais comme Gaïa et Julia sont absentes et que...

 _—_ … il ne restait que le sale petit espion de l'Empereur, alors vous n'en aviez plus envie.

 _—_ Exact, grimaça Marcia. Mais si tu es bon conteur, je resterai comme je l'avais prévu.

 _—_ Vous proposez à un vétéran de vous raconter ses campagnes ? Vous savez à quoi vous vous exposez ?

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice. J'aime entendre parler d'exploits et d'aventures. Et puis, j'ai grandi au sein de la Fulminata. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que me racontaient les légionnaires quand ils devaient passer du temps avec moi ? Des histoires de chiffons et de forum ? Mon père leur interdisait de parler des femmes, alors ils me parlaient de leurs aventures... en essayant de ne pas y glisser trop d'horreurs et de gros mots !

 _—_ Je vais faire chauffer du vin, il fait frais ce soir.

 _—_ Rapporte un brasero.

Kittos n'était pas un ami, mais il avait connu son père et quand il avait su qu'elle était sa fille, il s'était montré attentionné à son égard. Qu'elle soit gladiatrice n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, elle était la fille du tribun qu'il respectait. Au côté de qui, il avait combattu les Silures, les Ordovices et les Icéniens.

L'ancien centurion revint avec du vin chaud, un brasero, du pain et du fromage. Il plongea Marcia au cœur des forêts de Bretagne. Il la promena dans les villes fortifiées, dans les montagnes et dans les vallées. Il évoqua les loups, les rivières, la pluie, les collines verdoyantes, les femmes guerrières qui avaient tant impressionné Kaeso Valens. Marcia l'écouta attentivement comme elle écoutait toujours quand on lui racontait des histoires, mais malheur à lui si le conteur s'arrêtait car le temps des questions était venu et Marcia était extrêmement curieuse.

Elle retrouva sans y prendre garde la chaleur des veillées de son enfance lorsque Caper ou un légionnaire de confiance lui tenait compagnie. Kittos tomba sous le charme de la jeune fille. Elle avait pour une femme, une vaste connaissance de l'organisation des légions, de leur vie de garnison et de la stratégie militaire. Elle était familière avec bien des coutumes que Kittos pensaient n'être connues que par les seuls légionnaires. Et ses questions sur les mœurs des habitants, les stratégies qu'ils déployaient lors des batailles, leur habitat et la géographie des lieux étaient souvent extrêmement pertinentes. Kittos n'avait malheureusement pas réponse à tout.

Si Marcia renoua avec ses souvenirs, si elle pensa affectueusement à Caper, Kittos renoua avec son passé de légionnaire. En compagnie de la jeune fille, dans les lueurs combinées d'une petite lampe à huile et des braises du brasero, perdu au milieu des ombres, alors qu'ils partageaient un vin fortement aromatisé qui lui chauffait agréablement les entrailles et la gorge, et une miche de pain dont la croûte craquait avec délice, il retrouva des sensations qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Plaisir de raconter, de se souvenir, de partager, de se sentir en sécurité, de boire, de manger et de parler. Simplement, sans arrières pensées, sans calcul. Marcia n'avait rien d'un vétéran de la légion, mais ce soir-là, grâce à la magie de la nuit, à leur isolement dans une villa vide de toute présence humaine, loin des regards et des yeux de quiconque, Kittos trouva en elle, le camarade qui lui avait tant manqué depuis douze ans qu'il avait quitté la légion pour rejoindre le corps des speculatores Augusti. Une promotion qu'il devait au légat de la Gemini. S'il avait conservé son grade et son statut de légionnaire, sa vie n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'un soldat. Il la regarda rire quand il lui raconta comment un légionnaire avait dérangé une ruche sauvage, qu'il avait attiré les bêtes furieuses jusqu'au camp et semé une incroyable panique.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ordre en ce qui la concernait. Il la protégerait envers et contre tous. Elle mourrait peut‑être dans l'arène. Mais il ne lui arriverait rien en dehors de celle-ci.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Onzième année du règne de Néron :** La Gemini a été rappelée de Bretagne en 65.

Marcia est née en 63.

.

 **Transpadente** : région antique du nord de l'Italie.

.

 **Speculatores Augusti** : Les spectulatores sont des agents de renseignements utilisés au sein des légions romaines. Recrutés parmi les centuries, ils forment un corps spécifique, mais sont toujours enregistrés auprès de leur unité d'origine.

Les speculatores Augusti sont rattachés au service personnel de l'Empereur. Ils remplissent les mêmes fonctions que les speculatores, mais y ajoutent celle de garde du corps auprès de l'Empereur.

Trois cent centurions servent comme Speculatores Augusti. Leur unité sera dissoute par Trajan et ses hommes réintégrés dans la garde prétorienne, après qu'un membre des speculatores Augusti eût assassiner en 96, le frère de Titus, Domitien.

.

.

.


	25. Le réveil de Némésis R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXV**

* * *

.

.

.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été pleines de tendresse et de rires. Derrière la gladiatrice solide, malgré les épreuves, la dureté de sa vie, les dangers et le sang versé, Julia avait retrouvé la jeune fille qu'avait été Marcia avant que le malheur ne la rattrapât. Cette jeune fille qui menait une vie insouciante, protégée par son père. Marcia avait gardé sous sa cuirasse de gladiatrice, son esprit vif et joyeux. Julia s'était inquiétée la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, quand elle l'avait recueillie avec les survivants de l' _Artémisia_. Sa profonde tristesse, l'éclat dur de ses yeux jadis si pétillants de joie et de malice lui avait serré le cœur.

Elle avait retrouvé une personne plus sereine à Rome. Gaïa n'était pas morte. Aeshma non plus. Ses camarades blessés avaient guéri et le cœur de Marcia ne se tordait plus dans l'attente de revoir la femme qu'elle aimait passionnément. Un voile subsistait, mais comment n'aurait-il pas subsisté ? La jeune fille avait dix-sept ans, elle avait tué, elle avait vu des amis ou des camarades mourir, on lui avait arraché ce qu'elle croyait être, quand c'était arrivé, l'amour de sa vie, elle frémissait d'appréhension à chaque fois que des gens à qui elle tenait, entraient sur le sable. Même pour celles qu'elle pensait au fond invincibles. Une blessure était vite arrivée. Un faux pas, un moment d'inattention et le fer mordait la chair.

Marcia parlait avec autant de feu qu'avant d'Aeshma et d'Atalante, mais sa voix et ses yeux trahissaient plus encore de tendresse que d'admiration aveugle. La jeune fille avait choisi la voie de la gladiature à cause des deux gladiatrices qui l'avaient tant fascinée au Grand Domaine. Comme elle avait été bien avisée, s'en félicitait Julia alors que Marcia lui racontait comment les melioras avaient cloué la jeune Parthe furieuse sur une table parce qu'elle opposait à leur joie une tête de sanglier grognon et comment, sous la menace de se voir couverte de peinture, elle avait cédé. Comment les autres avaient refusé et comment, grâce à ce refus, elle avait gagné son surnom de la G _ladiatrice Bleue_.

Atalante et Aeshma. Les deux jeunes femmes, n'avaient pas seulement formé et protégé Marcia. Elles l'avaient aimée, mais pas seulement. En écoutant la jeune fille, Julia devinait, entre les deux gladiatrices, une relation qui avait illuminé la vie de Marcia. Une relation qui lui avait apporté du réconfort et de la sérénité. Un exemple aussi. L'exemple vivant qu'au-delà du sang et de la violence pouvait exister et subsister autre chose que l'indifférence, la peur, la méfiance et la rivalité. Que des sentiments plus élevés et plus nobles pouvaient s'épanouir, grandir et resplendir. N'importe où. Même au sein d'une école de gladiateurs. Aeshma et Atalante lui avaient offert l'image exemplaire et sans fioritures d'une amitié sincère, parfois houleuse, mais jamais remise en question.

Julia avait décelé l'affection de la grande rétiaire pour sa camarade au Grand Domaine. Elle s'était exprimée avec plus de force et beaucoup de retenue à Patara parce qu'Atalante espérait qu'Aeshma eût survécu à son naufrage, mais qu'elle craignait de se tromper.

Aeshma lui avait paru plus rétive, moins apte à exprimer ou à éprouver des sentiments. À s'y abandonner. Julia, à priori, s'était trompée. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être Aeshma avait-elle changé. Peut-être avait-elle enfin accepté ce qu'elle refusait auparavant.

Gaïa avait changé. Elle avait désiré posséder la jeune Parthe. La plier à sa volonté et à ses désirs. Elle avait ressenti plus qu'une simple attirance sensuelle et ce, dès le début, mais l'affection qu'elle avait éprouvée pour Aeshma était égoïste, exigeante, brouillonne et infantile. Le naufrage avait transformé sa jeune sœur. Elle avait appris à écouter, à soigner, à coopérer, à ne pas se sentir autrement offenser quand on ne lui parlait pas, quand on l'ignorait, quand on la réprimandait. Julia avait ce pouvoir sur Gaïa, mais Julia était sa sœur, une sœur qu'elle s'était choisie et qui l'avait sauvée. Elle était sa seule famille, son seul lien avec le passé. Julia avait habité Gerasa, Julia avait partagé ses épreuves, Julia l'avait connu bébé, enfant, elle l'avait éduquée, elle l'avait guidée sur le chemin parfois périlleux qui mène de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Julia pensait parfois qu'elle était autant mère que sœur aux yeux de Gaïa, même si elle, ne le ressentait pas ainsi.

Gaïa avait su trouver un chemin qui ne l'emmenait ni vers l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Julia ni vers cette relation pleine de morgue et d'indifférence qu'elle avait pu avoir avec de rares amants. Gaïa avait enfin trouvé celui qui conduisait vers une amitié sincère et partagée. Elle avait appris à respecter l'autre. Le désir se mêlait à ses sentiments, mais il ne dirigeait pas son attirance pour la jeune gladiatrice, sinon il y eût beau temps que Gaïa eût trouvé une solution pour mettre la Parthe dans son lit et renouveler cette occasion aussi souvent que son désir l'exigeait. Sa sœur était à Rome depuis trois mois et elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Aeshma.

.

Marcia, si son entraînement lui en laissait l'occasion et si la fatigue ne l'accablait pas outre mesure, passait retrouver Julia et Gaïa dès qu'elle le pouvait. Parfois, elle restait à peine une heure, parfois plus. Il lui était arrivé de passer la nuit entière à la villa, même si elle avait dû, le lendemain matin, se lever très tôt pour se présenter à l'heure au ludus.

La jeune fille se préparait pour une venatio. Son avant-dernière. Elle s'entraînait consciencieusement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de manquer la dernière chasse. Une chasse qui jetterait sur le sable des lions, des panthères et des ours.

Il y aurait des taureaux dans la prochaine. Des bêtes redoutables, imprévisibles. Elle devrait éviter les cornes meurtrières. Même à cheval, c'était compliqué, d'autant plus que ceux-ci ne portaient aucune protection. Marcia aimait les chevaux. Elle haïssait quand l'un d'entre eux était blessé ou mourrait dans l'arène, plus encore si c'était sa propre monture. Avec des taureaux, les cavaliers devaient se montrer prudents et très habiles. Le cheval réactif. Marcia partait tous les jours au Cirque Maximus monter la bête qu'on lui avait attribuée. Si une course y était donnée, elle partait le dresser dans la campagne environnante, au-delà de l'Esquilin ou sur l'autre rive du Tibre, près du Bois des Césars.

Elle avait retrouvé les joies des grandes conversations en compagnie de Julia, elle lui posait sans cesse des questions sur ses affaires, sur Gaïus, sur Quintus. Elle lui demanda un jour, si elle avait revu Lucius Caper. Julia mentit. Elle n'avait pas osé lui apprendre la mort du cornicularius. Elle gardait le médaillon. Elle le lui remettrait. Mais pas maintenant. Marcia avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses combats à venir, sur son entraînement. La mort de Caper lui rappellerait celle de son père. Et puis, que lui répondrait-elle si Marcia l'interrogeait sur les circonstances de sa mort ? Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, parce que l'homme qu'aimait Marcia avait consacré son dernier souffle à s'inquiéter pour elle. Ses dernières pensées avaient été pour elle, son dernier geste avait été de retirer le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou. Il l'avait confié à Julia. Un message d'amour.

.

Le matin qui avait suivi la mort de Lucius Caper, Julia avait examiné le médaillon à la lumière du jour. Un denier d'argent, frappé du portrait d'Auguste couronné de lauriers. L'inscription, quant à l'identité de l'Empereur, ne laissait aucun doute : __Caesari Augusto__. Sur l'envers, se trouvait gravé, comme elle l'avait deviné, un petit temple, et à l'intérieur ce qu'elle n'avait pu deviner à la lueur des lampes le soir précédant, un char avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à des enseignes militaires. Pourquoi Caper avait-il tant tenu à léguer ce bijou à Marcia ? Que signifiait-il pour le cornicularius ? La pièce n'était plus en circulation depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait aucune valeur intrinsèque. Peut-être Quintus l'éclairerait-elle ? Le jurisconsulte laissa échapper un _Oh !_ entendu quand il l'avait examinée. Pas en regardant le portrait d'Auguste, mais en découvrant l'image sur son envers. Julia lui avait demandé des explications :

— C'est une pièce commémorative. Le temple est celui de Mars Ultor à Rome. Les enseignes sont celles que le roi des Parthes a rendues à l'empereur Auguste sur sa simple demande. Elles avaient été enlevées à Crassus lors d'une défaite contre le roi Phraates. Une immense honte en avait rejailli sur Crassus et la République. En fait, la restitution des enseignes a été considérée comme la reconnaissance de la puissance de Rome par les Parthes. Une sorte de soumission informelle. Elles ont été déposées au temple de Mars Ultor. Auguste a voulu montrer que l'Empire avait lavé l'honneur perdu de la République. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour cela que Caper la portait, bien que ce fût un puissant symbole pour un légionnaire. Si tu veux savoir, je pense qu'il l'a acquise, pour le temple. Pour le nom du Dieu. Pas le Mars-vengeur. Seulement pour Mars. Ou peut‑être que si. Caper n'avait pas le droit de se marier. Une sorte de vengeance contre les lois de la légion qui lui interdisait d'être père. Il avait pourtant une fille.

 _—_ Marcia.

 _—_ Oui. Il devait beaucoup l'aimer. Il ne portait pas son portrait autour du cou, mais c'était tout comme. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que Valens ne pensait pas la même chose quand il scellait ses courriers à l'aide de son sceau.

Le sceau de Valens. La preuve qui avait accusé Aeshma, Astarté et Téos du meurtre du tribun. Julia se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. Téos l'avait-il conservé ou l'avait-il remis à Aulus Flavius ? Avait-il été détruit ?

Marcia était toujours d'humeur égale. Sauf aujourd'hui. Julia fronça les sourcils. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle bénéficiait d'un jour de repos. Qu'Herennius, mais aussi le doctor à qui Téos avait confié son entraînement au ludus Bestiari, lui avaient fermement interdit toute forme d'entraînement.

— Même l'équitation, vous vous rendez compte ?! s'était-elle écriée scandalisée et contrariée.

Une journée tranquille, pour prendre soin d'elle, se reposer et se détendre. Le lendemain, elle se plierait à un entraînement léger et elle monterait une dernière fois son cheval pour une séance de dressage fin. Pas de galop, pas de course effrénée. Une simple consolidation des liens que la cavalière avait tissés avec sa monture. Elle se baignerait et Saucia s'occuperait d'elle. Le soir aurait lieu la cena. La venatio, le lendemain. Deux jours avant, Marcia devait tout oublier.

Elle était arrivée à la villa peu après la cinquième heure. Morose. Sa volubilité envolée. Elle n'avait presque pas touché aux plats pendant le déjeuner et quand Julia s'en était inquiétée, elle s'était excusée et avait invoqué la collation qu'elle avait prise au lever du soleil.

— J'ai mangé avec les gladiateurs de la familia avant leur entraînement. Le repas n'est pas très copieux, mais c'est bourratif.

Julia n'avait pas insisté, elle avait cependant échangé un regard avec Gaïa. La jeune gladiatrice s'était ensuite rendue dans sa chambre pour y dormir un peu. Elle en était ressortie aussi sombre qu'en y entrant, peut-être plus encore. Elle était montée sur la terrasse qui surplombait une partie de la villa. Une toute petite terrasse. Julia décida d'aller la rejoindre.

Adossée à un mur, la jeune fille avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

— Marcia ? Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr.

 _—_ Quelque chose te tourmente ? Tu es inquiète pour demain ? C'est ton cheval ?

 _—_ Non, je m'en tirerai. De toute façon, que veux-tu vraiment attendre d'un cheval que tu ne connais pas et qui ne te connaît pas ? Et puis, ils ne sont pas dressés comme tu sais dresser les tiens.

 _—_ Je te remercie du compliment.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas un compliment, c'est un fait.

Le genre de réplique que Marcia n'aurait jamais prononcée avant. Une réplique qui semblait à Julia tout droit sortie des expressions que devait affectionner Aeshma.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

 _—_ Aeshma, avoua sombrement Marcia

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle est bizarre depuis deux jours. Elle m'évite et elle ne dort même plus dans notre cellule. Elle dort sur les toits. J'ai demandé à Atalante ce qu'elle avait, mais elle n'a pas su me répondre. Elle aussi a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sais qu'elle a essayé de lui parler, mais je ne crois pas qu'Aeshma lui ait dit quoi que soit. Elle est toujours très présente quand je vais prendre part à un combat. C'est mon cinquième...

 _—_ Marcia, la coupa Julia. Ton contrat ne stipulait-il pas que tu ne devais pas combattre plus de six fois par an ?

 _—_ Comme gladiatrice, les bestiaires ne sont pas vraiment des gladiateurs.

Julia n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la jeune fille et un contrat était un contrat. Téos n'en respectait pas les clauses. Julia était curieuse de savoir combien de combats avait disputés Marcia cette année. Elle pouvait dénoncer le contrat, libérer Marcia de Téos. Mais pas sans en parler à la jeune fille. Juridiquement, l'affaire serait peut-être très simple, mais humainement ?

Marcia, si elle retrouvait sa liberté, perdrait ses camarades. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune gladiatrice. Elle lui en parlerait, après s'être renseignée, après en avoir parlé à Gaïa, après que Marcia eût disputé sa dernière venatio. Parce que sans l'intervention d'un personnage haut-placé, le procès risquerait de traîner en longueur. Si seulement l'Empereur accordait sa confiance à Gaïa. Mais il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis leur entretien privé. Gaïa n'avait été conviée à aucune rencontre et elle n'avait plus bénéficié des places prestigieuses qu'il lui réservait dans les gradins de l'amphithéâtre.

— Il y a quelque chose, continua Marcia. Elle participe aux entraînements, elle tient toujours sa place de meliora, mais... Il y avait une ambiance très particulière entre les filles qui ont participé à l'amazonachie. Aeshma râlait, mais elle y était sensible. Beaucoup de filles sont mortes. Sabina a égorgé Lucanus et je sais qu'Aeshma a été émue par la mort de Marpessa. Elle la trouvait ridicule, mais elle l'aimait bien.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'elle regrette de l'avoir tuée ?

 _—_ Non. Elle a été touchée par autre chose, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Maintenant, elle... Je ne sais pas, souffla Marcia. Elle s'est isolée, fermée aux autres, enfin, pas vraiment, mais… Elle ne m'a jamais laissée avant un combat, Julia. Une semaine avant, elle me suit partout, elle veille à ce que je m'alimente correctement, que je boive bien, que je dorme bien, elle m'oblige à faire des exercices de relaxation et des étirements. Elle ne s'inquiète pas, elle veut juste que je sois au meilleur de ma forme. Atalante fait pareil, différemment, mais avec autant d'attention. Je me sens en confiance et en sécurité avec elles. Mais là, il ne reste qu'Atalante. Aeshma doit lui donner des instructions, parce qu'elle me fait faire des exercices que seule me fait faire Aeshma habituellement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me reprocher ?

 _—_ Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle te reproche quelque chose ?

 _—_ Elle est comme ça quand elle est fâchée avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien. Sauf qu'en général, c'est plus violent.

 _—_ Comme avec Atalante ?

 _—_ Comme avec Atalante ou les autres. Comme avec moi, aussi. Aeshma a un sale caractère. Enfin, pas vraiment, elle est gentille, mais elle s'énerve vite et quand elle est en colère... En plus, elle provoque les autres, ça finit mal, pas toujours, mais... Tu te rappelles au Grand Domaine, quand elle s'est battue avec Atalante ? Comme elle était mauvaise ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _,_ c'était pire. Si Atalante s'énerve, c'est pire de toute façon. Et Aeshma sait très bien comment la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Marcia sourit soudain.

— Elles sont débiles. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elles pouvaient se battre comme ça alors qu'elles s'adorent.

 _—_ Peut-être parce qu'elles ne savent pas comment se le dire.

 _—_ Quoi ? Qu'elles s'adorent ?

 _—_ Mmm, confirma Julia.

 _—_ Elles se sont toujours pris la tête. J'ai demandé aux plus anciens. Même quand elles étaient jeunes et qu'elles ne se parlaient presque pas. Xantha m'avait raconté qu'une fois, quand elles étaient de toutes jeunes gladiatrices, un melior avait reçu l'ordre de calmer leur humeur belliqueuse après qu'elles se soient tapées dessus comme des sauvages. Personne ne sait jamais pourquoi elles se battent ni ce qui a déclenché leur colère. Elles n'en parlent jamais. C'est toujours resté entre elles. Ça amusait Xantha. Sabina m'a raconté que certains pensaient qu'elles étaient amantes à cause de cela. Elle a ajouté tout de suite après, qu'ils étaient complètement idiots de penser ça.

 _—_ Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

 _—_ Elle m'a expliqué qu'Aeshma respectait trop Atalante pour coucher avec elle et qu'Atalante n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Aeshma, qu'elle l'aimait, mais pas comme ça. Que seuls les abrutis pouvaient imaginer une histoire sentimentale entre elles.

Marcia ne confia pas à Julia que Sabina avait ajouté qu'Atalante ne pouvait pas se comporter avec Aeshma comme elle se comportait avec Astarté, qu'Atalante cherchait auprès de la Dace aux larges épaules quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher chez Aeshma. L'hoplomaque s'était ensuite soudain avisée qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop et avait balbutié des excuses confuses. Elle avait menacé de disparaître sous terre avant que Marcia lui déclarât qu'elle ne l'avait pas offensée ni blessée, qu'elle connaissait Astarté. L'hoplomaque s'était détendue. Elle aimait beaucoup Marcia et elle appréciait Astarté.

Sabina pensait ne pas avoir commis d'impair. Elle le pensait simplement parce que Marcia n'avait pas ajouté que si elle connaissait la Dace aux yeux dorés, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la grande rétiaire. Ister n'avait pas menti et Sabina venait d'insinuer sans y penser à mal, que les nuits qu'avaient partagées Atalante et Astarté représentaient bien plus qu'un simple défoulement. En tout cas, pour Atalante. Marcia avait amèrement pensé qu'il serait intéressant de savoir avec qui Astarté n'avait jamais couché. Elle s'était demandé aussi, si elle lui en voulait, si la Dace l'avait trompée sur ses sentiments, si elle n'était qu'une vile manipulatrice. Marcia savait que c'était faux. Astarté ne mentait pas. Elle avait bien des défauts, mais elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus auprès des gens de la familia, l'obscène réputation de débauchée qu'avait voulu lui attribuer Ister. Sa réputation s'arrêtait au seuil de sa cellule. Au seuil de ses ébats. Marcia avait été troublée par cette constatation. Les gladiateurs aimaient se vanter de leurs prouesses amoureuses, même si la plupart étaient de pures affabulations, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu personne se vanter d'avoir été avec Astarté. Galini lui en avait parlé parce que cette expérience avait renforcé son affection et son admiration pour la meliora. Parce qu'elle avait éclairé une facette de sa personnalité qui avait touché la jeune fille. Germanus avait frappé Ister. Une punition pour avoir osé évoquer les relations intimes que Diodoros avait pu partager avec la Dace.

Elle avait décidé d'aller la voir au ludus Vestitus. Après la venatio, elle aurait un peu de temps avant de reprendre, si tout se passait bien, les entraînements pour la dernière chasse. Peut-être qu'elles ne parleraient pas et qu'elles resteraient assises en silence. Marcia prévoyait de dîner avec elle. De prendre sa place en face d'elle. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance si la rencontre avait lieu en public. Marcia de par son statut, arriverait peut-être à ce qu'on mît une table à leur disposition. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment avoir Astarté pour elle toute seule. Juste retrouver la gladiatrice. Lui assurer par sa présence qu'elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Qu'on ne pouvait pas aller contre le destin, mais que l'affection et l'estime demeuraient. Qu'elle espérerait toujours que la grande Dace vînt frapper à sa porte et l'emmenât, comme elle le lui avait promis à Corinthe ou à Pompéi, fouler le sol d'une vaste forêt profonde en sa compagnie.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Aeshma s'enfermât dans une forteresse aussi imprenable que l'avait été Massada.

.

— J'ai fait quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible autrement, se désola la jeune gladiatrice en revenant vers son problème le plus pressant.

 _—_ Elle te l'aurait dit. Je vois mal Aeshma garder pour elle une contrariété.

Julia avait raison, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Julia sentit son émotion monter.

Marcia. Sa petite Marcia. Elle avait grandi, elle s'était endurcie, elle avait gagné de nombreuses cicatrices, mais elle possédait toujours cette spontanéité qui désolait parfois tant Kaeso Valens qui trouvait cette attitude infantile, mais qui plaisait tant à Julia. Valens n'était pas tout à fait honnête d'ailleurs car il aimait ce trait de caractère chez sa fille. Il lui valait des remarques désobligeantes à son propos, mais il l'amusait. Pour un soldat comme Valens, cette spontanéité s'opposait à l'hypocrisie qu'il abhorrait. Julia lui en avait, un soir, fait la remarque. Il avait avoué dans un rire désarmant qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, puis il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais dévoiler ce terrible secret à Marcia.

Julia passa un bras autour des épaules de Marcia. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, paumes vers le haut. Julia fronça les sourcils. Un anneau d'or brillait à l'un de ses doigts.

— Tu portes une bague ? s'étonna-t-elle.

 _—_ Mmm.

 _—_ Depuis longtemps ?

 _—_ Non, je l'ai depuis le jour l'amazonachie, mais je ne la porte pas souvent à cause des entraînements. J'ai peur de me la faire voler et c'est interdit.

 _—_ Un cadeau ?

 _—_ Non, je me la suis fait faire par un artisan que m'a conseillé Gaïa. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Je croyais que… Enfin, je pensais que je n'en étais pas digne, mais j'avais tort. Je l'ai fait autant pour moi que pour lui.

Marcia se redressa et examina sa bague. Le jour commençait à décliner et le temps était couvert. Julia remarqua la pierre sertie, mais elle n'arriva pas à distinguer sa couleur exacte.

— Pour lui ? C'est qui, lui, Marcia ? Tu es amoureuse ?

Marcia eut un rire bref.

— Non. Une grande histoire d'amour m'a suffi. J'éviterai à l'avenir. Surtout avec Téos dans les parages. Lui, c'est mon père. La bague est une copie de son sceau personnel. On le lui a volé quand il a été assassiné. Il l'avait créé à ma naissance et je crois qu'il aurait été heureux que je le porte. J'aimais beaucoup mon père, Julia. C'est marrant, continua-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Les filles qui ont….

Julia n'écoutait plus. Le souffle coupé par l'angoisse. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. Marcia parlait toujours sans qu'elle ne sût de quoi.

— Marcia, la coupa-t-elle. Je peux voir ta bague ?

 _—_ Oui, bien sûr.

Marcia la retira et la tendit à Julia. La jeune femme chercha de la lumière, afin de bien voir la gravure. Elle pâlit et sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Pour ce qu'elle en voyait, il ne se différenciait en rien du dessin que lui avait montré Gaïa. Que ce fût Aeshma ou Marcia, les deux gladiatrices bénéficiaient d'une excellente mémoire visuelle.

— Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pris un grenat. J'aime bien la couleur et elle me rappelle le vexillum de la légion.

 _—_ Tu as porté la bague au ludus ?

 _—_ Je l'ai d'abord montrée à Sabina. Elle veut donner suite à une plaisanterie et commander des sceaux pour toutes les gladiatrices qui ont participé à l'amazonachie. Une sorte de bague commémorative. Germanus à dessiné pour elles l'image d'une tête de sanglier stylisé. Elles voulaient demander à Aeshma au départ. Mais elles étaient sûres qu'elle refuserait de se prêter au jeu. Germanus dessine très bien, c'est lui qui avait peint Aeshma pour l'amazonachie.

 _—_ Et toutes les gladiatrices l'ont vue ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Vraiment toutes ?

 _—_ Oui, répondit Marcia sans noter l'insistance de Julia. Même Aeshma. Elle a dit qu'elle s'en foutait, mais Atalante lui a dit qu'elle aurait un sceau comme toutes les filles qui avaient participé à l'amazonachie et que si elle ne le portait pas pour elle, elle le porterait pour les autres, pour les vivants comme pour les morts. Qu'elle se montrerait vile et ingrate si elle refusait. Aeshma l'a regardé vraiment méchamment et j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus. Atalante, elle, l'a regardée bizarrement. Elle n'était pas fâchée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'Aeshma a lu dans ses yeux et quel message Atalante a voulu lui faire passer, quoi qu'il en soit, Aeshma a tendu la main en maugréant. Elle a examiné le sceau avec attention et elle m'a demandé ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux.

 _—_ Que lui as-tu répondu ?

 _—_ Que c'était le sceau de mon père et que je le portais en mémoire de lui. Après, elle me l'a rendu en me disant qu'il était très beau et que mon père serait fier de moi s'il me voyait maintenant. D'ailleurs, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai dû lui déplaire ou qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Elle a mal dormi pendant la nuit, elle s'est levée et depuis, elle est… Depuis, elle m'évite.

La jeune fille se plongea dans le silence.

Dieux ! Pourquoi Gaïa n'avait-elle pas parlé à Aeshma ? La gladiatrice avait sans aucun doute possible, reconnu le sceau. Elle savait enfin qui elle avait assassiné sur les ordres de Téos près de Podalia et pourquoi un simple principal portait un si beau sceau. Un sceau que seul un chevalier ou un aristocrate aurait pu se payer.

Marcia n'avait pas fait le lien entre le sceau et l'humeur sombre d'Aeshma. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une histoire aussi sordide ?

— Astarté combat aussi demain, dit tout à coup Marcia. J'irai la voir après la venatio. Elle aura un sceau. Sabina m'a demandé de choisir la pierre pour elle. J'ai choisi de l'ambre. Chez le joaillier, j'ai trouvé une pierre qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux.

Julia saisit l'occasion de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Astarté, de savoir comment Marcia avait vécu leur séparation forcée, de savoir quels sentiments la jeune fille éprouvait pour la Dace, si elle l'aimait toujours aussi passionnément.

Elle réalisa qu'Astarté avait elle aussi participé à l'assassinat de Valens. Marcia parlait avec chaleur et nostalgie de la jeune gladiatrice. Marcia saurait. Comment réagirait-elle ? Deux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, deux des personnes envers qui elle se sentait redevable pour la vie, avaient commis le plus horrible des crimes. Elles avaient privé la jeune fille de son père, elles avaient brisé sa vie. Leur acte accompli sans le moindre remord avait entraîné Marcia dans un monde de violence. Elles l'avaient trahie. Elles ne savaient pas. Mais que ce fût Marcia, Aeshma ou Astarté, elles vivraient cette révélation comme une trahison. Aeshma le vivait déjà comme cela.

.

* * *

.

Une nouvelle journée de combat. Une nouvelle victoire et comme à chaque fois, ce qu'elle abhorrait à présent, une nouvelle nuit de célébration. Les morts, les vaincus disparaissaient des mémoires à peine la porte libitina passée, à peine leur sang versé sur le sable blond de l'arène. Où les romains trouvaient-ils un sable si fin et si doux, d'ailleurs ? Dans quelles provinces reculées de l'Empire ? Combien de livres en avaient-ils rapporté pour les jeux ? Combien de milles ces livres de sable avaient-elles parcouru pour finir souillées par des amphores et des amphores de sang ?

L'air était surchauffé, chargé effluves diverses qui, en se mêlant, charmaient parfois les sens, mais qui, le plus souvent puaient : fumées âpres des huiles d'éclairage de mauvaise qualité, grasses des viandes et des plats cuisinés, du vin renversé, de la posca aigrelette, des parfums lourds dont les gladiateurs s'étaient inondés le corps et les cheveux, du charbon de bois qui brûlait dans les braseros, des haleines fétides.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir. Retrouver l'air frais du dehors. Respirer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle siégeait à la table des vainqueurs du jour. Un combat facile que lui avait ménagé son doctor. Un test. Astarté avait gagné quelques méchantes blessures lors de l'amazonachie. Quelques méchantes blessures et une vilaine cicatrice au-dessus de la hanche. Une semaine de repos complet et la reprise des entraînements par paliers rapides. Son laniste espérait l'engager lors de la dernière semaine des jeux. Finir en beauté. L'appairer avec une gladiatrice de son niveau. Le bruit courrait que Titus prévoyait d'appairer les deux plus grands champions des jeux : Verus et Priscus. Alors, s'il le pouvait, si leur laniste l'acceptait, il appairerait Astarté avec l'une des filles du ludus de Sidé, la G _ladiatrice Bleue_ , la grande rétiaire ou l'hoplomaque que la Dace avait embrassé lors de l'amazonachie. En cas de refus, il avait repéré quelques autres gladiatrices issues des ludus de Rome ou d'Alexandrie. Mais un combat contre les filles de Sidé serait plus prestigieux. Encore fallait-il que sa gladiatrice fût au meilleur de sa forme.

Elle l'était. Cet après-midi, elle avait promené son adversaire et elle avait combattu avec cette grâce si particulière que possédaient de grands combattants très toniques et très souples, cette grâce qu'on ne trouvait pourtant que rarement chez des gladiateurs lourds. Elle avait adapté à son armatura, le style léger des rétiaires, des thraces et des hoplomaques. Astarté était sa plus belle acquisition. Il bénissait la bêtise de son précédent propriétaire. Cette fille n'était pas seulement une combattante exceptionnelle, elle avait aussi cette détermination farouche de vaincre, d'être la meilleure, qui la préservait des autres et d'elle-même. La gladiatrice ne cédait jamais à la jeune femme sur le sable. Elle était d'une humeur égale et facile, et sa morgue, sa brutalité avec les jeunes et les novices lors des entraînements, laissaient place à une jeune femme souriante et agréable dans les moments de détente.

Astarté savait dissimuler ses pensées et ses émotions. Personne n'eût à lui reprocher d'être d'humeur morose pendant le banquet. Dans cette familia, seul Lucanus aurait deviné l'agacement et l'exaspération de la jeune gladiatrice. Dans sa vraie familia, peu de ceux qui la connaissaient auraient manqué de le remarquer.

Et puis, avec qui pouvait-elle parler maintenant que Lucanus était mort ? Il n'y avait pas de grands bavards à Capoue. De camarades avec qui elle pouvait discuter pendant des heures, pas de Chloé, de Gyllipos ou de Sabina. Et pour être franche avec elle-même, elle n'avait rien à leur raconter. Rien à partager parce qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle, rien de ce qu'avait pu être sa vie.

Un gladiateur leva son verre dans sa direction en braillant. Astarté sourit largement, répondit à son salut et vida son gobelet d'un trait. S'ils continuaient, elle finirait ivre. Elle détestait être ivre. Ivre alors qu'elle se trouvait avec des gens à qui elle n'accordait aucune confiance. L'usage au ludus de Capoue, voulait qu'on retournât son gobelet sur la table après l'avoir vidé. Il lui était difficile de feindre, elle se devait de vider chaque verre levé. Des rires fusèrent, un coude amical la bouscula. Des chants s'élevèrent. Astarté y mêla sa voix et la soirée lui parut un peu moins longue.

.

L'air frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons saturés de fumée. Elle suffoqua, marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa une main sur le chambranle de la porte.

— Eh, Astarté ? Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ?

 _—_ Il fait trop chaud là-dedans et j'étouffe, répondit la grande Dace au gladiateur qui venait de la rejoindre.

 _—_ Reste ici, je vais chercher les gars et de quoi boire, on peut continuer dehors.

 _—_ Je suis fatiguée et j'ai déjà trop bu.

 _—_ Tu te reposeras demain.

Astarté était sur le point de l'envoyer paître, quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et laissa sortir une dizaine de gladiateurs et de gladiatrices surexcités. Ils l'entraînèrent sans lui laisser le loisir de résister ou de protester. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle avait été blessée durant son combat, rien de bien grave, mais elle avait perdu du sang. Elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie aussi et l'abus d'alcool n'avait pas arrangé son état.

Le temps s'étira, les pensées d'Astarté se brouillèrent, sans qu'elle perdît toutefois entièrement le contrôle de la situation. Elle sentait certains regards posés sur elle. Des demandes implicites. L'épaule de Cynthia contre la sienne, la main de Lupus qui l'effleurait sans raison. Peut-être que répondre à leur sollicitation l'aiderait à chasser son ivresse, à chasser sa mélancolie. Dommage que ce ne fût pas Gallus ou Germanus. Ou mieux encore Atalante si la grande rétiaire, par chance, partageait son vague à l'âme. Ou Marcia. Mais Marcia n'était pas pour elle. Astarté l'avait toujours su, dès le début. Téos n'avait fait que précipiter l'inéluctable. Cruellement. Méchamment. La colère l'envahie.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Cynthia, ne rencontrant pas d'hostilité, passa une main dans son dos. Son pouce se mit à faire des allers-retours. Lupus ou Cynthia ? La Thrace avait plus de résistance, elle était plus athlétique et plus brutale que le Gaulois. La main du gladiateur s'égara une fois de plus sur le genou de la grande Dace.

— Tu recommences et je te casse le nez, fit froidement Astarté en balayant la main du Gaulois.

Le gladiateur s'excusa. Ce n'était pas son jour. Une autre fois peut-être. Il aimait bien Astarté, elle était inventive et savait faire durer le plaisir. Coucher avec elle, changeait des prostituées. Il se sentait moins stupide et plus viril en sa compagnie. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle lui accordait ses faveurs sans contrepartie financière. Qu'elle couchait avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. C'était gratifiant.

Cynthia se pencha à l'oreille de la Dace :

— Je savais que tu me choisirais, murmura-t-elle.

Astarté ne répondit pas. Elle lui ferait regretter son arrogance. Le pouce se fit plus insistant, mais la Thrace resta discrète. À Capoue, à Rome, comme chez Téos, on savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se vanter d'obtenir l'attention de la Dace aux larges épaules. Elles attendirent, cela faisait aussi partie du jeu, des préliminaires, une façon d'intensifier le désir, de le rendre plus pressant. Impérieux.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules concernées. Des regards s'échangeaient, des caresses, des baisers. Lupus trouva de quoi se consoler. Des hommes et des femmes décidèrent de partir se coucher, quatre auctoratus de partir en ville, des couples partirent chercher un peu plus d'intimité. Cynthia attendit le bon vouloir d'Astarté.

Enfin, la Dace se leva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Thrace, qui lui renvoya un sourire séducteur. Elles partirent sans se toucher, sans même s'effleurer, sans échanger un mot.

— Tu ne veux pas aller dans ta cellule ? proposa Cynthia.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je ne dors pas seule, expliqua Cynthia.

 _—_ Je croyais que tu avais une cellule pour toi ?

 _—_ Pas ce soir.

 _—_ Personne ne dort chez moi, répliqua sèchement Astarté

 _—_ Je ne resterai pas dormir. S'il te plaît.

Astarté se mâchouilla la lèvre. Refuser comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le ludus de Capoue, de faire entrer quelqu'un chez elle, lui avait valu à Rome beaucoup de frustration. Il y avait trop de gladiateurs, pas assez de logements. Il avait fallu attendre presque la fin des jeux pour que les meilleures bénéficiassent enfin de cellule individuelle. Cynthia appartenait au premier palus. Une thrace. Pas mauvaise, même si Aeshma la surpassait. Elle aurait dû avoir sa chambre.

— Qui dort avec toi ? demanda Astarté contrariée.

 _—_ Lucia.

 _—_ Lucia ?!

 _—_ Elle s'est querellée avec Niké. Le doctor l'a mise chez moi pour ce soir.

 _—_ Pff… Vire-la !

 _—_ Pour qu'elle crie comme un putois et qu'elle aille chercher le doctor ?

 _—_ Bon, d'accord. Mais tu te casses après.

 _—_ Si tu ne me fais pas mourir de plaisir !

 _—_ Je te balancerais dehors. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit avec toi.

 _—_ Tu as de la chance d'être si bonne, Astarté. Autrement, je te planterais-là.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas moi qui y perdrais le plus.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Non.

Cynthia lui fit soudain face, lui agrippa les cheveux et l'embrassa, ses mains passèrent sous sa tunique. Surprise, Astarté se laissa faire. Elle gémit soudain. Cynthia se recula avec une moue provocante.

— Je te laisse, alors ?

 _—_ Non.

Le reste du trajet fut bien plus rapide. Astarté ouvrit la porte, agrippa Cynthia par le bras et la tira brutalement à l'intérieur de la cellule. Elles naviguèrent à l'aveuglette vers le grabat, tombèrent dessus à moitié dépoitraillées. Cynthia mordit violemment Astarté. La Dace cria, retourna la Thrace sous elle, s'assit sur ses hanches, défit sa ceinture tandis que les mains de la Thrace s'activaient à lui défaire la sienne. Astarté passa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête, déroula son strophium. Cynthia la débarrassa de son subligaculum. Ensuite, la Dace s'occupa d'elle. Sans douceur, sans beaucoup de précaution, d'autant plus que Cynthia ne resta pas inactive et qu'Astarté se sentait déjà prête à partir.

Quand la Thrace fut enfin nue, Astarté fondit sur elle. Leur étreinte se transforma en lutte jusqu'à ce qu'aucune des deux ne pût plus longtemps se soustraire à son plaisir. Elles s'agrippèrent, se griffèrent, se mordirent et gémirent de concert. Courant après un plaisir brut à la limite de la bestialité. Exactement ce que recherchait Astarté. Elle était ivre. Elle ahanait et transpirait comme une bête en chaleur. Se libérait de toutes ses frustrations, de sa haine, de sa tristesse et des tensions qu'avait générées son combat dans l'après-midi.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Cynthia la retourna brusquement sous elle, toujours en elle, brutale. Elle lui criait des obscénités à l'oreille, ponctuées de hurlement de plaisir. La grande Dace fronça les sourcils. Elle avait couché deux fois avec Cynthia et celle-ci ne l'avait pas habituée à être si bruyante. Qu'est-ce que… et…

La porte ! Elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cellule. Et l'autre qui vagissait.

— Cynthia… voulut-elle la prévenir.

La Thrace hurlait de plus belle et pesait de tout son poids sur Astarté.

— Vas-y, murmura une voix sourde et masculine.

Pas une personne, au moins deux. Et _Vas-y_ quoi ?

— Cynthia ! Dégage ! urgea la grande Dace.

 _—_ Tu vas mourir, Astarté, et pas seulement parce que je t'ai baisée comme une reine, ricana la Thrace à son oreille.

Un piège !

Astarté remonta sa main droite sous la mâchoire de Cynthia. La Thrace lutta, mais Astarté la plia en arrière. Son poing gauche jaillit. La fille cria de douleur. Astarté la balança dans un même mouvement hors de sa couche. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla soudain les côtes. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un poignet. Elle passa son pouce sur le dos de la main ennemie, cassa le poignet. Un cri.

— Vite, aidez-moi ! cria son assaillant.

Combien étaient-ils ? Se lever. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Le poignard d'abord. L'homme l'avait lâché. Elle referma la main dessus. Roula, heurta des jambes, leva sa main libre, la referma sur des testicules et tira vers le bas. Un hurlement. Astarté avait une poigne de fer. Elle lança ses pieds, atteint l'homme à la tête et le lâcha. Il partit s'écraser contre le mur. Astarté roula sur son épaule, balança un coude sur l'homme tombé à genoux, envoyant sa tête cogner une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Elle se retrouva accroupie et se ramassa sur elle-même. Elle allait tous les crever.

Elle se détendit brusquement. Un combat à l'aveugle. Elle avait l'avantage. Tout ce qui bougeait était à abattre. Ses adversaires eux, devaient veiller à ne pas s'entre-tuer. Ils l'attendaient à leur hauteur, elle attaqua en bas. Faucha le premier qui partit tête en avant par-dessus elle. Trouva plus loin un genou, passa sa lame derrière, trancha. Un nouveau cri. C'était trop facile. Trois étaient déjà hors-combat, il en restait un. Où ? Elle s'immobilisa et descendit une fois encore sur ses jambes. Un souffle, un pas glissé. Là. Approche, approche… Maintenant ! Un demi-tour sur elle-même. La courbe précise et fulgurante du poignard. Un cri étouffé. Une nouvelle courbe. Un autre cri. Des pas hésitants, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur ses genoux.

Astarté recula prudemment vers la porte.

— C'est bon ? Vous l'avez eu ? demanda une voix de l'extérieur.

Une lampe. Elle se recula derrière la porte. L'inconnu s'avança sur le seuil. Avant qu'il ne s'aperçût de l'étendue du désastre, Astarté donna un coup sec dans le battant de la porte. Juste au bon moment. L'homme se retrouva projeté en arrière. Il n'eût pas le temps de se relever. Astarté était sur lui et le bourra de coups de poing rapides. Elle referma ensuite ses doigts sur sa trachée artère. Serra assez pour l'étouffer, trop peu pour le tuer et se pencha pour attraper la lampe à huile qui brûlait toujours. Elle voulait voir.

Le visage qu'elle découvrit la laissa un instant sans réaction. Et puis, le sang commença à bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle se releva, empoigna les cheveux de l'homme et le tira dans sa cellule. Il la suivit en titubant, incapable de réagir et de se défendre. Elle le lança sur son grabat, posa la lampe sur sa table. S'assura qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème. L'homme qu'elle avait poignardé à l'abdomen agonisait. Elle lui attrapa la tête et lui brisa les vertèbres d'un coup sec. Le second, les tendons du genou sectionnés essayait vainement de se relever. Elle le frappa violemment à la tempe. Il tomba sans un cri. Le troisième était toujours inconscient. Le quatrième s'était brisé les vertèbres en s'écrasant contre le mur, Cynthia marmonnait des phrases incohérentes. Astarté lui décrocha un coup de pied pour la forme.

Maintenant, elle allait s'occuper de l'autre.

Il gisait face contre le matelas. Elle le retourna et s'assit sur lui. Il allait parler, lui dire ce qu'il faisait là et qui l'avait envoyé. Elle le gifla. Il tourna son regard vers elle et ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur. Un sourire carnassier et cruel naquit sur les lèvres de la Dace aux larges épaules.

— Tu fais moins le fier que quand tu ne m'as pas en face de toi. Galini m'a raconté comment elle t'avait fait cracher tes dents l'année dernière. Et tu t'es bien gardé ce soir de faire le travail toi-même. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais devenir melior ? Qui jalousait les autres ? Tu es très fort pour humilier les pauvres filles ou les pauvres garçons à qui tu mens pour mieux les baiser. Tu sais jouer de ton apparence trompeuse. Mais tu n'as jamais trompé que les naïfs qui se pâmaient devant ta beauté. Tu es un lâche. Maintenant, tu vas me dire à quoi rime tout ça ? demanda Astarté en désignant les hommes à terre. Pourquoi tu voulais me tuer ? Pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais baisée quand même ? Parce que tu es jaloux ? De quoi ? Je ne fais même plus partie de la familia. Alors, qui t'envoie, Ister ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a promis en échange ?

Le rétiaire avait retrouvé de l'assurance

 _—_ On ne m'a rien promis, cracha-t-il. Y a pas besoin.

 _—_ Tu mens.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'une chienne en chaleur. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas été difficile de te coincer. Il ne te faut pas grand‑chose pour t'inciter à ouvrir les cuisses et te faire couiner de plaisir.

Astarté serra les dents. Elle devait se contrôler, l'obliger à parler. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir sa mort. Il n'était qu'un exécutant. Un exécutant volontaire et enthousiaste certes, mais un simple exécutant quand même. Ister n'aurait jamais pu seul s'assurer de l'aide de cinq gladiateurs. Elle ne connaissait que Cynthia. Cette abrutie avait dû penser se débarrasser d'elle. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison valable de la jalouser ou de lui en vouloir. Peut-être lui avait-on promis de l'argent ou pourquoi pas la liberté. Cela devait être pareil pour les quatre autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as promis ? voulut-elle savoir.

 _—_ Rien.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a promis ?

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien.

 _—_ Et toi, Ister ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a promis ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? crana-t-il.

 _—_ D'accord. Fini de jouer. Je veux tout savoir. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tes petits camarades sont dans ma cellule, pas ailleurs. Ce sera difficile pour eux de nier qu'ils y sont venus de leur propre chef. Vous finirez tous dans l'arène, mais pas avec vos armes, vous irez à poil vous donner en spectacle au cours des meridiani. Vous servirez de repas aux fauves ou aux chiens.

Ister perdit tout à coup de sa superbe. Réalisant qu'elle disait vrai. Qu'il serait accusé. Ses complices avoueraient que c'était lui qui les avait contactés. Lui, qui les avait appâtés avec des promesses de richesse. Lui, qui leur avait assuré être envoyé par un riche et puissant aristocrate qui effacerait les dettes de jeu contractées, qui offrirait un domaine à la femme de l'un, une villa à une autre, de l'argent et des privilèges pour tout le monde. Qu'il rachèterait les contrats de qui voulait. La main d'Astarté pesait sur sa trachée, il respirait difficilement.

— Tu sais ce que je sais faire avec un poignard, Ister ?

Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ? Ce devait être si facile de se débarrasser de cette salope. Il avait préféré laisser Aeshma à un autre. Astarté était plus vulnérable, moins entourée, moins protégée. Il l'avait sous-estimée et il se trouvait maintenant à la merci d'une barbare de la pire espèce. Il la haïssait.

— Je vais te dépecer vivant, lui annonça-t-elle.

Le couteau entailla le haut du front.

— Je vais commencer par le crâne.

Elle incisa.

— J'ai déjà vu faire ça quand j'étais petite. Un espion romain. Il hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorge, il pleurait, ça a duré des heures. À la fin, le guerrier qui le dépeçait en a eu les oreilles cassées de ses cris. Il lui a coupé les bourses et les lui a enfoncées dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Il a vite cautérisé. Comme ça, il a pu continuer.

Astarté se pencha et ramassa une tunique par terre.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser crier et je n'ai rien pour cautériser. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne finirai pas par te couper les couilles. Mais on va attendre un peu avant ça. Ouvre la bouche, Ister.

Le garçon serra les mâchoires. Astarté se débrouilla pour le faire crier et lui enfonça la tunique au fond de la gorge.

— Si tu veux parler, tu ouvres et tu fermes les yeux rapidement.

Le couteau reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Elle était folle. Ister papillonna des yeux. Astarté lui enfonça la tunique plus profondément au fond de la gorge et la retira prestement. Ister eu un haut le cœur, il tourna la tête et vomit.

— Je t'écoute.

 _—_ Je ne sais rien, hoqueta-t-il.

 _—_ Ister…

 _—_ Non, non, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on voulait te tuer. On m'a juste donné des instructions, de l'argent à leur faire miroiter, des garanties qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser.

 _—_ Quelle genre de garanties ?

Ister lui détailla ce qui avait été promis aux gladiateurs.

— Comment ont-ils pu te croire ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai donné le nom de ceux qui étaient intéressés et quand je les ai recontactés, ils avaient eu tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Je leur ai juste payé les sommes convenues. Un tiers de ce qui était promis. Je devais leur verser le reste ensuite. Pour les domaines, les dettes de jeux et la villa, je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Et toi, Ister, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a promis ?

 _—_ Un contrat.

 _—_ Un contrat ?

 _—_ Après la fin de mon contrat d'auctoratus.

 _—_ Pour faire quoi ?

 _—_ Servir un maître puissant.

 _—_ Mais tu es citoyen romain.

 _—_ Aux yeux de la loi, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un déditice et je n'ai plus de famille.

 _—_ Tu n'as plus de famille ou ta famille ne veut plus entendre parler de toi ?

Le silence d'Ister suffit à donner sa réponse à la grande Dace.

— D'accord, Ister. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on voulait m'éliminer, mais l'idée, c'était de faire passer cela pour une querelle de gladiateurs, non ?

 _—_ Oui.

— Et que tout le monde meure ? Il n'y aurait pas eu de survivants, sauf Cynthia peut-être, qui aurait pu témoigner. D'où sortent les quatre autres ?

 _—_ Ce sont des auctoratus qui logeaient au ludus Aemilius.

 _—_ Il y en a de la familia de Téos ?

 _—_ Oui, Ferox.

 _—_ T'es qu'un beau salaud. Qui t'a refilé l'argent ? De qui as-tu pris tes ordres, qui t'a engagé ?

 _—_ Téos.

Le salaud ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Astarté pour comprendre. Elle n'avait rien fait qui pût lui attirer la vindicte du laniste. Elle n'appartenait même pas à sa familia. Il s'était débarrassé d'elle comme d'un objet dont on n'a plus envie, comme d'une vulgaire esclave dont on a usé tous les charmes. De rage, sa main se resserra sur la gorge d'Ister. Il suffoqua et la supplia de l'épargner.

— Ta gueule !

Téos s'en était pris à elle parce qu'il se débarrassait des témoins gênants. De ceux qu'il avait envoyés commettre des crimes. Elle jura entre ses dents. Reposa ses yeux sur Ister.

— Tu as trahi, Ister. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fuyais en signant ton contrat d'auctoratus, mais c'était certainement autre chose que des dettes. Tu te sers de ton physique avantageux pour tromper les autres. Tu es bon sur le sable, mais tu aurais pu être meilleur si tu n'étais pas si gonflé d'orgueil. Atalante ne te l'a jamais dit ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Réponds !

Il secoua la tête en signe acquiescement.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle ne te respecte pas assez pour te donner le moindre conseil. Elle sait que tu ne vaux pas la peine de se fatiguer à t'en donner. Je t'ai vu combattre. Je t'aurais écrasé. Tu ne vaux pas la moitié de la valeur d'Atalante. Caïus ne promettait pas grand-chose et il est devenu meilleur que toi. Il sait écouter et apprendre. Tu veux savoir ? Je sais que tu m'as toujours vu comme une saleté de meliora arrogante et gonflée de morgue, que tu n'as pas avalé mes coups de scutum quand tu étais novice. Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais il y a une chose que tu n'as pas vue, c'est que je ne me suis pas contentée de suivre les instructions d'Herennius. J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de Piscès et d'Ajax, d'Aeshma, d'Atalante et de Sabina, d'autres qui sont morts avant que tu n'intègres la familia. C'est pour cela que je suis la meilleure sur le sable. Toi, tu es un menteur, un félon.

 _—_ Astarté, s'il te plaît…

 _—_ Pff... souffla la Dace avec mépris. Tu as peur pour ta vie ? Je ne vais pas te tuer, Ister, mais à partir de maintenant, ta belle gueule ne te servira plus à tromper les autres. D'abord, ton joli sourire...

Astarté crocheta la mâchoire d'Ister pour qu'il ne bougeât pas et lui frappa la bouche à l'aide du pommeau de son poignard. Les incisives cédèrent. Le sang inonda la bouche du jeune gladiateur.

— Ensuite, ta belle gueule d'éphèbe.

Elle lui enfonça une nouvelle fois la tunique dans la bouche. Il pleurait de douleur, de peur. Sut que le pire était à venir. Le pommeau s'abattit une nouvelle fois. Sur l'arête de son nez. Une douleur atroce. Et puis, ce fut la lame, le sang, l'impossibilité de respirer. Sa bouche brusquement libérée de la tunique. Il cracha le sang, les dents, cherchait de l'air. Astarté le regardait se débattre, l'air songeur. Le nez du gladiateur entre ses doigts.

— Je ne sais pas si je le garde comme trophée, déclara-t-elle. Bof, non. Je le filerai à bouffer à un chien ou un porc sur mon chemin. Dis-moi, comment es-tu entré ? Tu as un laisser-passer ?

Ister n'écoutait rien. Astarté le fouilla. Elle trouva le laisser-passer. Il en aurait besoin. Les autres devaient en avoir aussi. Elle le frappa à la tempe. Le garçon s'évanouit. Elle se leva, le retourna sur le côté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite auprès de Cynthia.

— Je devrais te crever. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera certainement. L'argent et la belle gueule d'Ister ? Je te laisse à tes fantasmes, amuse-toi bien pour expliquer ce que font ces types dans ma cellule.

Et maintenant ? Si Téos avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, il se débarrasserait aussi d'Aeshma et de Typhon, peut-être aussi de Rigas et de Saucia, même s'ils n'avaient pas assisté aux meurtres des soldats et qu'ils étaient restés à les attendre loin du campement des légionnaires. Et si elle était la dernière sur la liste ? Et si les autres étaient déjà morts. Saucia aux mains de magicienne, Rigas, Typhon le vieux gladiateur devenu doctor, Aeshma.

Elle fouilla rapidement l'homme mort, s'empara de son laisser-passer, débarrassa Ister de la paenula dont il était revêtu, retira de son coffre une tunique propre, un subligaculum et sa grande ceinture de gladiatrice. Un linge pour panser la blessure du poignard. Elle s'habilla et assura deux pugios derrière son dos. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

.

* * *

.

Le temps était couvert. La pluie était venue, repartie, mais les nuages persistaient et le ciel recouvrait la ville d'une chape de plomb aussi grise et noire que l'étaient les pensées d'Aeshma depuis quatre jours. Atalante avait essayé de savoir ce qui la contrariait, Marcia s'était inquiétée, mais son inquiétude avait vite laissé place à la contrariété, à la tristesse et à l'incompréhension. La venatio avait eu lieu cet après-midi, Marcia avait une fois encore brillé de tous ses feux.

Aeshma était fière de sa pupille, mais elle retenait surtout qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas saluée avant son départ pour l'amphithéâtre. Incapable de la regarder en face, de croiser son regard amical et heureux. De lui mentir. Elle avait donné, comme Marcia l'avait soupçonné, des instructions à Atalante. La grande rétiaire n'avait rien dit à ce moment-là. Mais, plus tard, elle avait essayé de savoir. Aeshma n'avait pas desserré les dents.

Atalante n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, elle était venue la rejoindre sur le toit un peu plus tôt. Aeshma l'avait provoquée, insultée. Atalante s'était fâchée. Elles avaient failli se battre. Atalante, malgré sa colère, avait renoncé avant que le premier coup ne partît. Aeshma n'était pas prête à parler, mais parfaitement prête à se défouler au dépend de son intégrité physique. La jeune Syrienne combattait dans trois jours, Aeshma aussi. Elles ne ressortiraient ni l'une ni l'autre indemnes d'un affrontement qu'Atalante pressentait violent. Désirait violent.

.

Aeshma lui en voulait d'être partie et elle s'en voulait d'être ce qu'elle était. Une brute sanguinaire. Une vulgaire tueuse. Incapable de parler. Elle méritait la croix. Un châtiment encore trop doux pour ce dont elle s'était rendue coupable.

Toutes ses entrailles avaient menacé de disparaître quand elle avait regardé le sceau que lui avait tendu Marcia cinq nuits auparavant. La plante aux fleurs délicates, flanquée du casque et de l'épée en pale. Elle avait trouvé le courage de demander ce qu'il représentait pour la jeune gladiatrice.

Atalante avait raison. Téos avait fait de Marpessa, de Typhon, d'Astarté et d'elle-même, des assassins de la pire espèce. Des exécutants de basses besognes sans états d'âme.

Elle se souvenait de leur cynisme. Comment elles avaient séduit les légionnaires. Comment elles avaient exigé sept as en échange de leurs charmes et de leur savoir-faire de courtisanes. Comment elles s'étaient montrées gentilles et dociles à leurs désirs. Comment elles avaient satisfait avec enthousiaste et complaisance tous leurs fantasmes. Comment elle et Astarté, après avoir égorgé les soldats qu'elles avaient baisés durant une semaine, avaient feint l'ivresse pour approcher le campement des légionnaires, pour finir le massacre. Les mensonges. La manipulation. L'indifférence. La trahison.

Comment faire pour effacer cette infamie ? Comment dire à Marcia qu'elle avait planté son poignard dans le cœur de son père ? Qu'il lui avait dit merci.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit merci ?

Aeshma, si elle n'avait pas oublié cet événement, avait depuis longtemps chassé les détails de ce crime de sa mémoire. Elle ne connaissait pas les hommes qu'elle avait assassinés. Elle avait surtout décidé que cette histoire ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y attardât, sinon parce que le meurtre des soldats avait, peut-être, été commandité par la même personne qui l'avait envoyée assassiner Julia Metella, mais le reste...

Les nuits de débauche durant lesquelles des aristocrates fortunés se servaient de son corps pour assouvir leurs désirs et se procurer des plaisirs particuliers, la jugula sur le sable et l'assassinat de quelques légionnaires naïfs et imprudents, ne se différenciaient d'aucune façon dans son esprit. Ces événements, une fois accomplis, étaient à oublier. Elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire, culpabiliser ensuite aurait été inutile et stérile. Atalante vivait dans la peur parce qu'elle n'avait pas oublié et Chloé pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle pensait aux morts et aux estropiés. Elles souffraient. Aeshma ne voulait pas souffrir. La souffrance n'avait aucune utilité dans la vie qu'elle menait. Il fallait oublier et continuer à vivre.

Elle soupira. Réfléchit. Tenta de se souvenir. « Merci ». Avait-il dit autre chose ? Il avait répété son nom après l'avoir entendu : « Aeshma. » Comme si… Comme s'il avait voulu lui parler, mais elle avait attaqué et il n'avait rien dit. Et ensuite, juste avant de mourir, qu'avait-il dit ? Il avait balbutié. Balbutié : « Merci » ?

Et elle réalisa soudain, l'étendue de son crime.

Marcia. Il avait essayé de prononcer le nom de Marcia. Elle avait entendu la première syllabe, mais elle n'avait pas établi le lien entre le « Mar », le « Ma » et le prénom de la jeune fille.

Il connaissait l'identité son assassin. Il savait qui elle était.

Il ne lui avait pas dit merci parce que, comme l'avait bêtement suggéré Astarté, elle le soulageait d'une vie qui lui répugnait, mais parce qu'il avait voulu la remercier d'avoir sauvé sa fille. Marcia lui avait raconté la lutte contre les loups. Elle avait dû dépeindre Aeshma sous les traits d'une héroïne mythique qui l'avait arrachée aux crocs féroces de la meute.

Si seulement, elle l'avait laissé parler, pensa-t-elle désespérée. Elle aurait su qui il était. Elle ne l'aurait jamais tué. Pas le père de Marcia. Elle n'aurait pas pu, même à cette époque, comme elle n'avait pas pu tuer Julia Metella à Myra. Marpessa, Astarté et Typhon n'auraient peut-être pas accepté de la suivre. Elle les aurait tous tués. Elle l'aurait sauvé. Aeshma avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Ça, elle n'avait pas pu. Son père, tué par des brigands qu'elle haïssait encore.

Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

Elle plongea la tête entre ses genoux et se posa la même question qu'elle se posait inlassablement depuis quatre jours. Que faire ?

Le sceau. Téos lui avait dit de le rapporter. Qu'il en avait besoin comme preuve. Téos n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à un tribun de la légion. Il ne connaissait pas Marcia et…

Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il savait que ses gladiatrices avaient tué le père de son auctorata ? Pouvait-il être aussi abject ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander surtout qui avait voulu la mort du tribun, de Julia Metella et de son mari ? À Myra, elle avait promis aux dominas de les aider à savoir qui était le commanditaire de tous ces meurtres. Mais qu'avait-elle fait depuis deux ans ? Elle avait dessiné le sceau pour Gaïa Metella et c'était tout. Voilà à quoi s'était résumé son aide. Le reste du temps, elle avait attendu passivement de trouver des indices. Elle n'avait même pas su qui avait financé l'installation du ludus à Sidé. Elle avait massacré la familia de Julia Metella et elle ne lui avait rien donné en retour. La domina aurait pu la dénoncer, la tuer, l'estropier. Aeshma soupçonnait Gaïa plus que sa sœur aînée d'être fort capable de concevoir une punition exemplaire. Toute la vie et la survie d'Aeshma se résumait à son intégrité physique. Il suffisait de trancher dans les tendons pour que la meliora se transformât en mendiante, en loque. Elles avaient pardonné, plus que pardonné, elles lui avaient offert leur estime et leur amitié. Gaïa Metella plus encore. Et qu'avait donné Aeshma en retour ? Rien.

Gaïa Metella ne lui devait même pas la vie sur le lembos. Aeshma n'aurait pas survécu sans elle. Elle aurait crevé de fièvre et si même, elle avait survécu, elle aurait fini par se noyer, et si elle ne s'était pas noyée, elle serait morte de faim et de soif sur la côte inhospitalière de la Cyrénaïque.

Elle n'avait pas fait preuve de prudence en attendant. Elle s'était seulement montrée ingrate et passive. C'était fini.

.

* * *

.

Téos ne logeait pas au ludus Aemilius. Il louait un petit appartement attenant à une villa, à quelques rues de l'amphithéâtre. Le laniste de Capoue louait lui aussi un logement, mais au nord du forum. Astarté s'en était souvenu avant de passer les portes du ludus. Elle était vivement revenue en arrière. Elle ne put réveiller Ister. Elle se rabattit sur un gladiateur, espérant qu'il saurait. Il ne savait pas où il logeait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Le gladiateur lui apprit que Téos engageait des combattants le lendemain et le jour d'après. Il dormait toujours au ludus quand des gladiateurs de sa familia allaient combattre. Astarté voulut savoir où. Elle connaissait le ludus Aemilius, elle y avait été logée huit mois auparavant. Les explications s'avérèrent précises.

— C'est toi Ferox ? demanda-t-elle au gladiateur.

 _—_ Oui.

Elle lui trancha la gorge. Un type comme lui n'avait rien à faire dans sa familia.

.

Il était tard, mais les portes des ludus n'étaient jamais tout à fait closes. Les grandes, oui, mais la petite, celle qui donnait à l'arrière, celle par laquelle s'introduisaient discrètement les aristocrates dans le ludus, celle qu'empruntaient les champions quand la foule les attendait devant, s'ouvrait à toute heure du jour et à toute veille de la nuit pour qui avait le droit ou le privilège de rentrer ou de sortir. Les esclaves sortaient rarement, les condamnés ad ludum avant de faire leurs preuves passaient la nuit enfermés à double tour dans leurs cellules, mais les autres, les auctoratus, les champions, si leur laniste le permettait, pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblaient. En silence. Le calme absolu était exigé à partir de la seconde vieille. Pas question de rentrer à la troisième ou à la quatrième vieille en braillant des obscénités ou des chansons à boire. Les gardes avaient des ordres, très stricts. Les gladiateurs, des consignes, très claires.

Astarté était grande et large d'épaules. Les gardes se contentèrent de vérifier son laisser-passer. Il faisait froid et ils ne lui demandèrent pas de se découvrir la tête. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cette éventualité. L'esprit fixé sur un seul but. Peut-être l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé en trop grande quantité pendant la soirée lui embrumait encore l'esprit, lui donnait-il cette assurance d'ivrogne inconscient des dangers.

.

Téos ne dormait pas. Il comptait. L'argent gagné, l'argent dépensé, l'argent des gladiateurs serviles, celui qu'il ne leur redistribuerait pas.

Il les logeait, il les entraînait, il les nourrissait, il les massait, il les soignait. Qu'avaient-ils besoin de tant d'argent ? Quelques bijoux, des tenues d'apparat, des vêtements, un peu d'argent pour se payer les faveurs d'une petite prostituée. C'était amplement suffisant. Il gardait le reste.

Les auctoratus, excepté Marcia qui venait encore cet après-midi de le couvrir d'or, n'étaient pas ceux qui lui rapportaient le plus d'argent. Il leur reversait, sans trop de regrets, l'intégralité de leurs gains. Que valaient les sommes gagnées par Caïus comparées à celles que lui rapportait Ajax ou Germanus ? Même le bel Ister ne rapportait pas autant d'argent qu'Aeshma. Ister croulait sous les cadeaux, mais qu'aurait fait Téos de bijoux, de soieries et de bibelots ? Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer au camelot. Les aureus, les deniers, les sesterces, c'est avec cela qu'il construirait son arène, avec cela qu'il achèterait de nouveaux gladiateurs, qu'il se paierait de nouveaux auctoratus.

Il sourit en pensant à Aeshma. La G _ladiatrice Bleue._ Une idée idiote, une farce, qui avait rendu la Parthe aussi célèbre que Marcia. Elle combattrait peinte en bleu dans trois jours. Profiter de l'aubaine. Et pour son dernier combat. Téos avait déjà reçu des propositions. Très alléchantes.

Aulus Flavius lui avait demandé de se débarrasser de la petite thrace. Il le ferait parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, mais ce serait avec regret, et il attendrait le dernier combat d'Aeshma. Il lui trouverait une adversaire à sa mesure. La fille de Cartago Nova ou Megara, la juliana de Rome. Une Alexandrine lui semblait aussi une bonne idée. Il y avait bien sûr Atalante aussi. Aeshma et Atalante appairées ensemble, c'était l'assurance d'un combat virevoltant, brutal et sanglant. Mais si Aeshma gagnait, il risquait de perdre Atalante. Il ne retrouverait jamais une rétiaire de cette qualité. Les deux melioras s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapprochées. On ricanait parfois derrière leur dos, imaginant une relation plus intime. Téos savait que c'était faux. Il hésitait pourtant à les appairer. Titus flattait le public en lui cédant ses prérogatives de munéraire. Un public avide de sang et de morts héroïques. Aeshma et Atalante ne s'étaient jamais ménagées, n'avaient jamais triché. Iraient-elles jusqu'à pratiquer la jugula ? Son instinct lui disait que oui. Sa raison en doutait parfois.

Astarté aurait été une adversaire parfaite.

Mais c'était trop tard pour elle. Il l'avait sauvée en l'achetant à Antioche. Le marchand était décidé à la garrotter. Téos lui avait donné une raison de vivre, un but. Il lui avait offert la gloire, une famille et de l'argent. Elle avait gâché ses chances. Elle ne valait en fin de compte, que pour l'argent qu'elle lui avait rapporté.

C'était dommage pour Aeshma, mais il n'allait pas tout remettre en cause pour une simple esclave. Une gamine maigrelette qu'il avait transformée en athlète accomplie. S'il avait réussi avec elle, avec Astarté, avec Atalante, il réussirait avec d'autres. Il avait l'œil pour déceler ceux qui feraient de bons gladiateurs, Herennius était un doctor de talent. Les vivants remplaceraient les morts, d'autres champions naîtraient. Il s'était taillé une réputation d'excellence au cours de ces jeux. L'argent ne manquerait plus, il coulerait à flot et ses gladiateurs seraient célébrés dans tout l'Empire.

Les gladiateurs du ludus de Sidé.

Son beau ludus.

Aulus Flavius ne s'était, tout compte fait, pas montré très exigent en paiement de sa générosité. Typhon se remplacerait facilement. Si Ajax survivait aux jeux, il lui proposerait de seconder Herennius. Le secutor avait de l'expérience et il était respecté au sein de la familia. Rigas était déjà mort, un regrettable accident. Saucia… Les gladiateurs adoraient Saucia. Bah, Chloé prendrait vite sa place dans leur cœur. Il attendrait la fin des derniers combats. Ister l'étranglerait. La masseuse ne se montrait pas aussi farouche que la petite Chloé. Les petits jeux érotiques avaient parfois tendance à déraper.

Il pourrait peut-être ouvrir un autre ludus ? Pourquoi pas en Gaule ? Une province encore jeune, qui ne manquerait pas de se passionner elle aussi pour les combats de gladiateurs. Il se leva pour aller chercher des rouleaux dans l'un de ses coffres. Des projets pour la décoration du petit amphithéâtre du ludus de Sidé. Il avait contacté des artisans à Naples et à Capoue. Il voulait un ensemble pictural magnifique. Un programme prestigieux. Il se pencha sur les dessins et s'absorba dans l'élaboration de son projet.

Il ne prit pas garde à la porte qui s'ouvrait. Aux pieds nus qui foulaient le plancher sans bruit. Qui s'immobilisèrent de l'autre côté de la table.

— Des projets pour ton ludus ? Celui qui t'a été payé en échange de nos services ?

Téos sursauta.

Elle. Vivante. Furieuse.

Il tendit la main vers le pugio qui maintenait le rouleau ouvert. Il hurla. Astarté avait été plus rapide et lui avait cloué la main sur la table. Elle sauta sur le plateau et attrapa le laniste par le col de sa tunique.

— Crie, Téos, et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter, siffla-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

On cogna à la porte.

— Dominus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Astarté dardait Téos du regard. Elle le défiait d'appeler au secours. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Le garde n'avait aucune chance contre elle et, avant que n'arrive des renforts, elle aurait eu tout le temps de s'occuper de Téos. Elle barrerait la porte et elle aurait encore plus de temps. Elle avait fui son ludus, elle s'était illégalement introduite dans les murs de l'Aemilius, elle avait probablement tué Ister, elle se moquait certainement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver après. Elle combattrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombât sous le nombre. Astarté était une gladiatrice courageuse, elle ne se rendrait jamais.

— C'est bon, cria Téos les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Astarté. Je me suis juste cogné et je me suis fait un mal de chien

 _—_ Vous désirez quelque chose, dominus ?

 _—_ Non, je te remercie, Plautus.

Astarté se fendit d'un sourire. Elle resta sans bouger face à son ancien laniste. Il grimaçait de douleur.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû me vendre, Téos. Rien que pour cela, tu mérites la mort.

 _—_ Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en aimant Marcia, ne m'accuse pas de tes fautes. Tu as enfreint le règlement.

 _—_ On s'en fout. Je suis venue mettre un terme à ton règlement à la con. Tu n'auras jamais un beau ludus, Téos. Tu seras mort avant.

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ Pff... Comme si tu t'en souciais de moi et de ce que je pense.

Astarté redescendit de la table, elle s'empara du pugio de Téos, lui saisit le poignet gauche et le colla sur la table, paume de main vers le haut. Téos serra le poing.

— Pas envie d'être crucifié ? ricana la gladiatrice.

Elle lui maintint le poing fermement et frappa. La lame déchira les chairs, s'enfonça entre les os et se planta profondément dans le bois de la table. Le cri de souffrance qui suivit, se heurta à la main durement plaquée contre la bouche du laniste.

— Chuuuuuut… souffla Astarté. Pourquoi tout le monde gueule tout le temps ? Tu formes des gladiateurs depuis combien de temps ? Vingt ans ? Trente ans ? Tu nous apprends à mourir courageusement, dignement. Et toi, Téos ? Qu'est-ce que tu vaux ? Est-ce que...

Dieux ! Ce que cette fille avait toujours pu parler ! Bavasser encore et encore, à la moindre occasion. Il lui montrerait :

— Blaaaa, blaaaa, blaaaa, fit-il d'un ton méprisant. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais épargne-moi tes jacasseries.

 _—_ D'accord. Mais ne t'attends pas à la mort d'un gladiateur. Je veux te voir crever lentement.

Elle dégaina son deuxième poignard.

— Celui que tu m'avais réservé, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle lui trancha les veines. Au poignet à gauche, à la saignée du bras à droite. Elle s'installa ensuite en tailleur sur la table, face à lui. Il la regarda méchamment, jamais il ne lui donnerait la satisfaction d'appeler à l'aide.

.

Aeshma se laissa tomber souplement sur le balcon. Sans bruit. Toutes leurs mesures de sécurité ne servaient à rien. Les terrasses et les balcons n'étaient même pas surveillés. De la lumière brillait. Téos ne dormait pas. Elle n'avait pas d'arme. Ce n'était pas très important. Il donnerait peut-être l'alerte. Ce n'était pas très important non plus. Elle barrerait la porte. Elle l'interrogerait et ensuite…

Elle réussirait toujours à filer. Elle retrouverait la domina, elle lui apprendrait ce qu'elle avait découvert et ensuite…

Elle se livrerait, elle avouerait le meurtre du tribun, celui du laniste. Elle serait crucifiée ou jetée aux bêtes. Tout le monde la haïrait. La conspuerait. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle avait mérité.

La fenêtre était obstruée par un rideau. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle monta en équilibre sur la rambarde, elle s'introduirait chez Téos par sa chambre. Elle sauta dans le vide, s'accrocha au bord de la fenêtre. Les volets étaient ouverts. Elle se hissa sans peine dans la chambre. Tout était silencieux. Il était seul. Un rideau servait de séparation entre les deux pièces. Aeshma l'écarta doucement.

Téos se tenait assis, de trois quart, dos à elle. Confortablement appuyé sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Les yeux de la jeune Parthe glissèrent. Et la scène paisible prit un tout autre sens. La main clouée par un poignard sur la table, la mare de sang qui s'étalait aux pieds du laniste et, assise en tailleur, les mains reposant sur ses genoux, les yeux braqués devant elle, le visage marqué par un rictus dont Aeshma ne sut s'il exprimait la haine ou la joie, se tenait la Dace aux yeux dorés. Elle ressemblait à un esprit vengeur guettant sa proie. Non. Elle attendait que l'esprit quittât le corps de sa victime. Un poignard était posé devant ses pieds.

Aeshma jura. Les questions se bousculèrent et puis, l'urgence l'emporta. Si Téos mourrait, elle ne saurait rien.

— Astarté !

La grande Dace leva les yeux et sourit.

— Salut, Aeshma. Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ Je viens chercher des réponses.

 _—_ Je viens assouvir ma vengeance. Je t'avais dit que je le crèverai.

 _—_ Mais t'es débile !

Aeshma se précipita pour arrêter le sang, mais c'était trop tard. Téos avait déjà les yeux à moitié vitreux. Astarté avait entaillé les deux bras. Le sang qui s'écoulait du poignet gauche avait recouvert la table d'un liquide épais et sombre. Son odeur fade rappelait celle qui régnait dans les spolariums. Le sang montait par capillarité sur la tunique blanche d'Astarté. La grande Dace trônait telle une déesse sauvage au milieu d'une mer de sang.

— Astarté, merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 _—_ Je l'ai saigné.

 _—_ Depuis combien de temps ?

 _—_ Longtemps.

 _—_ Téos ? Téos ?! le secoua Aeshma en tentant vainement d'arrêter le sang.

Les yeux du laniste s'éclairèrent et se tournèrent lentement vers la petite thrace.

— Aeshma ? Toi aussi, tu es venue ?

 _—_ Téos, qui t'a demandé de tuer le père de Marcia ? Qui t'a demandé de tuer Julia Metella Valeria.

Le laniste sourit.

— Ah ! tu sais pour Kaeso Valens ?

 _—_ Oui, espèce de salaud, je sais.

 _—_ Le père de Marcia ? demanda Astarté.

Le laniste laissa échapper un rire.

— Regardez-vous ? L'amoureuse transie et le mentor. Ah, ah, ah ! C'est trop drôle !

 _—_ Ta gueule ! cria Aeshma en le frappant.

Elle l'attrapa par sa tunique et le secoua brutalement.

— Je veux savoir qui c'est.

 _—_ Et si je ne te le dis pas ? Tu vas me torturer ? J'ai eu tout ce dont je rêvais. Un ludus, une auctorata que tout le monde m'envie et tout ça, grâce à vous.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Vous avez tué Galia, pas vrai ? Tu veux te racheter, Aeshma ? Et toi, Astarté, tu veux te venger ? Mais de quoi ? Vous êtes des esclaves, vous ne seriez rien sans moi. Toi, Astarté, tu serais morte, et toi, Aeshma, tu serais devenue une pauvre petite pute dans un bordel minable, une esclave domestique au mieux, mais vu ton caractère, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu chez un particulier. Vous me devez tout. Vous n'avez que votre honneur de gladiatrice et même ça, c'est à moi que vous le devez.

Sa voix faiblissait. Aeshma réalisait avec désespoir qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Astarté semblait perdue. Une haine sauvage s'était réveillée à l'écoute des dernières paroles de Téos, mais d'autres, qu'elle avait entendues avant, l'avait troublée :

— Tuer le père de Marcia ?

Marcia ? Quelle Marcia ? Leur Marcia ? Quel père de Marcia ?

— Tu ne te rachèteras jamais, Aeshma. Aux yeux de Marcia, quand elle saura, tu seras à jamais la meurtrière de son père. Tout comme toi, siffla le laniste en direction d'Astarté.

Il se mit soudain à rire

— Vous êtes pathétiques. Contempler vos stupides yeux de veaux avant de mourir… Quel délice !

La fureur s'empara d'Aeshma.

— Je vais te…

 _—_ Aesh, l'arrêta doucement Astarté en lui posant une main sur le bras. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

La jeune Parthe regarda sa camarade. Téos ne parlerait pas. Elle grimpa sur la table et s'assit en tailleur à côté de la grande Dace. Le sang lui poissa les jambes. Astarté avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses poings.

— On va le regarder, proposa-t-elle à Aeshma. Jusqu'à la fin, puisqu'il aime tant nos yeux de veaux.

Téos souriait. Et puis, le regard des deux gladiatrices commença à lui peser. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent à mourir lentement sous les yeux de deux esclaves. À regarder son sang tacher leurs vêtements. À les voir assises le cul dans son sang. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Ses beaux projets avaient disparu, les rouleaux étaient rouges, les dessins s'étaient effacés. Comme ses rêves. Mourir de leurs mains, en leur seule compagnie. Il les abhorrait. Il était leur maître. Il les méprisait. Il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction d'avoir percé à jour ses faiblesses. Il n'en avait pas. Il leur montrerait qui il était. Elles n'étaient rien. Il était leur roi, leur dieu, leur créateur, leur…

Elles n'étaient que des ombres malfaisantes et inutiles, il les distinguait à peine. La tête lui tournait. Il n'y avait que leurs yeux. Et puis, même pas. Il se sentait léger. Il avait envie de dormir. Il chercha à bouger, mais ses mains semblaient ne pas vouloir lui répondre. Il pouvait se coucher sur la table ? Il serait bien. Une main ferme lui empoigna les cheveux et le repoussa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il entendit une voix, mais ne sut ce qu'elle disait. Se laisser aller. Et son ludus ?

Le rêve de toute une vie.

Brisé. Par leur faute.

Il reprit conscience un court instant. Ses yeux se chargèrent de haine puis, ils s'éteignirent brusquement. Il bascula la tête en arrière. Ses pensées lui échappaient, elles voletaient autour de lui, sans ordre, ni cohérence.

— Il bave, observa Astarté.

 _—_ C'est fini.

 _—_ Il est encore vivant ?

 _—_ Oui, mais il ne reviendra plus. Astarté, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _—_ Je suis venue assister à sa fin. Je me le suis promis depuis Capoue, si j'en avais l'occasion. Je l'ai prise ce soir.

 _—_ Pourquoi ce soir ?

 _—_ Il m'a envoyé Ister. Une fille m'a piégée, et Ister et quatre types ont cherché à m'égorger.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi ?

 _—_ Réfléchis, Aeshma. Il fait le ménage. Toi, Saucia, Typhon et Rigas y seriez passés ensuite.

 _—_ Rigas est mort. Il s'est fait prendre dans une rixe.

 _—_ Il a été assassiné, Aeshma.

La jeune Parthe baissa la tête.

— Aesh… reprit doucement Astarté. Ce qu'a dit Téos… Le père de Marcia… Ce n'est pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne peut pas...

 _—_ Je suis désolée, Astarté. On… je…

 _—_ Le sous-officier ? L'homme qui portait un sceau ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ On… Nous…

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ J'ai tué le père de Marcia.

 _—_ Pas toi, Aeshma. Nous.

 _—_ Non, c'est moi qui lui ai planté mon poignard dans le cœur. Il savait qui j'étais. Quand tu m'as appelée par mon nom. Il savait que je connaissais sa fille, que je lui avais sauvé la vie.

 _—_ C'était pour ça le « merci ».

 _—_ Tu te souviens ?

 _—_ Oui.

Le silence tomba, seulement troublé par le souffle léger de Téos, ponctué parfois de petits gémissements. Des couinements de jeune animal. Le sang s'épuisa. Le silence seul resta. Les deux jeunes gladiatrices n'avaient pas bougé. Aussi immobiles que des statues. Habitées par le même désespoir, par une même colère impuissante, le même désarroi. Aeshma vivait avec depuis quatre jours. Astarté venait à l'instant d'embrasser ses sentiments. D'y briser ses certitudes et son âme.

— Et maintenant, Aeshma ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Où est Marcia ?

 _—_ Chez Gaïa Metella.

.

* * *

.

Elles avaient convenu d'attendre la venatio.

Kittos les avait prévenues le soir précédant que des places leur avaient été retenues dans les tribunes réservées aux invités prestigieux, aux étrangers que Titus ne voulait pas recevoir dans sa loge et qu'il ne pouvait imposer dans celle du préfet. Des invités qu'il ne pouvait mêler aux sénateurs, aux chevaliers ou aux vestales. Des invités qu'il ne pouvait pas reléguer au milieu de la plèbe. Des places exceptionnellement réservées à leur intention. Quand les jeux d'inauguration seraient terminés, les places reviendraient aux chevaliers. On détruirait les murets qui séparaient les unes des autres.

Carpophorus était engagé. Son nom et celui de la jeune bestiaire aux cheveux d'or firent trembler encore une fois les fondations de l'amphithéâtre. Carpophorus déclencha l'hystérie quand il terrassa un taureau, qu'il le ploya jusqu'à terre par la seule force de ses bras passés autour du cou puissant de l'animal. Qu'il l'étrangla et qu'il le souleva de terre pour l'apporter en offrande à l'empereur. Marcia avait échangé son arc contre une lance et l'amphithéâtre bondit d'un seul mouvement sur ses pieds quand elle arriva au grand galop, face à une bête monstrueuse et mugissante qui lui fonçait dessus à toute allure et que sa lance s'enfonça entre les épaules du taureau furieux, l'arrêtant net dans sa course. La jeune fille sous le coup de l'impact avait été soulevée à plusieurs pieds au-dessus de sa selle.

Le cheval partit sans elle, mais elle retomba sur ses pieds, saluée d'un grand « Aaaaaaaaaaah ! », elle avait paru un instant, suspendue dans les airs. Mais elle avait lâché sa lance et quand elle se redressa, son poignard brillait dans sa main. Le taureau était mort. Elle lui avait tranché une oreille qu'elle avait passé dans sa ceinture, avait couru à la suite de sa monture, était remontée d'un bond en selle. Une lance traînait dans le sable et au grand galop, elle s'était penchée et l'avait récupérée. Dacia riait de bonheur et poussa vers elle un nouveau taureau.

Marcia et Carpophorus reçurent ensemble les palmes des champions et chacun eut droit à un vase rempli d'aureus.

— On se retrouve à la dernière chasse, Marcia, lui dit le champion en traversant l'arène sous les vivats du public. Si nous remportons encore une fois la palme des champions, si tu tues un lion, un léopard et un ours, je te fais faire un tour d'honneur juchée sur mes épaules !

 _—_ Tu portes des taureaux et des ours sur les épaules, Carpophorus. Ce n'est pas un bien grand défi pour toi, de porter une petite gladiatrice.

 _—_ Tu as quel âge, Marcia ?

 _—_ Dix-sept ans.

 _—_ Je ferai dix-sept tours alors.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa.

— On te huera avant tu n'aies fini.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas encore vu de quoi j'étais capable.

 _—_ Je relève le défi.

 _—_ Et je voulais te dire… Tes filles, elles sont bien aussi, surtout celle-ci, dit-il en attrapant Dacia par les épaules.

L'hoplomaque se laissa faire en riant et embrassa Carpophorus sur la joue. Deux Daces et une certaine tendresse qui n'était pas seulement née de leurs origines communes. Celtine grommelait derrière, fière tout de même du compliment. Britannia resplendissait de joie. La reconnaissance du plus grand champion de l'arène, la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Marcia envers elle, le respect que lui accordait Dacia ou Celtine, son appartenance au ludus de Sidé. Parce qu'elle appartenait au même ludus qu'Ajax le fier secutor, que Germanus aux pieds légers, mais surtout qu'elle pouvait s'enorgueillir de s'entraîner aux côtés de la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, de la G _ladiatrice Bleue_ , de la grande rétiaire ailes de corbeau, de la reine Penthésilée et de son Amazone, et de celle que le public désignait sous le nom de Briséis depuis l'amazonachie, Sabina.

.

Marcia remit ses armes à l'armurier, salua Carpophorus et ses trois camarades.

— Tu ne rentres pas au ludus ? s'étonna Dacia.

 _—_ J'ai promis à des amies de dîner avec elles ce soir. Téos n'était pas vraiment content, mais je lui ai assuré que je serai au ludus demain en fin d'après-midi.

 _—_ On ne va pas fêter notre victoire ce soir ? bouda Celtine.

 _—_ Demain, répondit Marcia.

 _—_ Pff, souffla la Gauloise contrariée.

 _—_ C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis crevée, déclara Dacia. Boire et bouffer comme une vache à la suite d'un combat, c'est une vraie torture. Le soir, j'ai seulement envie de dormir, surtout après un bain et être passée ensuite entre les mains de Saucia ou de Chloé.

Britannia ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle s'endormait à chaque fois sur les tables.

— Je saurai me faire pardonner, Celtine, lui assura Marcia.

La gladiatrice s'illumina. Marcia savait se montrer généreuse et elle avait un goût très sûr quand il s'agissait de bijoux.

— Tu reviens quand tu veux, Marcia. Nous t'attendons. Tout le monde t'attend ! déclara-elle jovialement.

Marcia pensa tristement qu'il manquait toujours une personne pour fêter avec elle ses victoires et que si Aeshma était toujours aussi contrariée, il en manquerait cette fois-ci une deuxième.

Elle n'était pas fâchée d'avoir accepté l'invitation pressée de Julia et de Gaïa. Aeshma, encore une fois, n'avait pas dormi avec elle et Marcia ne l'avait même pas vue avant de partir pour l'amphithéâtre. Elle n'était même pas venue vérifier que Marcia avait bien dormi, qu'elle avait bien mangé, mais pas trop. Marcia regrettait ce geste affectueux, qu'elle rejetait en public en grognant, mais qui la faisait sourire dès qu'Aeshma avait le dos tourné. Cette manie qu'avait son mentor de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Atalante lui posait une main sur l'épaule, lui tapotait affectueusement la joue, Aeshma n'osait pas. Bien trop réservée pour lui témoigner une telle marque d'affection. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que son geste exprimait tout autant d'affection.

.

Marcia avait recouvert ses cheveux d'un turban et s'était enroulée dans une grande palla couleur terre. Elle avait gardé ses caligaes, qu'elle trouvait confortables. La palla très longue les dissimulait. Ce n'était pas le genre de chaussures qu'on s'attendait à trouver aux pieds d'une jeune femme qu'elle fût libre ou de condition servile. Elle s'était rendue seule à la villa.

Elles ne l'avaient pas attendue. Gaïa partait habituellement pour l'amphithéâtre dans une magnifique litière que lui procurait Kittos, escortée par des prétoriens. Ses déplacements revêtaient toujours une certaine pompe qui attirait les regards. Après une venatio, Marcia aspirait surtout à l'anonymat.

Elle savait qu'un bain l'attendrait chez Gaïa. Elle espérait en secret que Julia s'occupât d'elle. Puis Antiochus ou Gaïa. Tous deux savaient masser. Pas aussi bien que Saucia ou Chloé, mais aussi bien que Samia ou Gyllipos. Cela ne l'avait pas surprise de la part d'un ancien lutteur, beaucoup plus de la part de Gaïa.

— C'est Aeshma qui m'a appris, lui avoua Gaïa quand Marcia s'était étonné de ses talents.

Elle lui avait raconté comment elles s'occupaient mutuellement l'une de l'autre sur le lembos, comment Aeshma l'avait guidée ou comment elle avait simplement appris en étant attentive aux mains de la gladiatrice posées sur son corps, aux réactions de son corps. Marcia avait déclaré qu'Aeshma pouvait parfois se montrer elle aussi très attentive aux autres, qu'elle avait les mains incroyablement douces quand elle prenait soin des blessures, que c'était amusant de voir comment elle pouvait en fin de compte, se montrer très tendre. Elle avait demandé confirmation à Gaïa. La jeune femme avait acquiescé avec un sourire doux, son regard avait croisé celui de Marcia, elle s'était soudainement troublée et Marcia l'avait taquiné :

— Tu rougis, Gaïa...

 _—_ Ah... euh… C'est que… elle a déjà réussi à m'endormir.

 _—_ Mmm, Aeshma ne se conduit pas toujours comme une grosse brute, alors ?

 _—_ Non, loin de là, confirma Gaïa sans penser à ce que la question pouvait contenir comme sous-entendus.

Marcia sourit franchement. Elle imaginait mal son mentor et Gaïa partager une réelle intimité. Aeshma avait une très mauvaise réputation au ludus, une réputation qu'elle s'était bâtie elle-même. Mais apparemment, Gaïa n'était pas au courant.

Leur histoire lui semblait un peu triste parce qu'elle sentait qu'Aeshma manquait à Gaïa, et que si Aeshma ne laissait rien filtrer, celle-ci estimait Gaïa. Qu'elle avait aussi parlé de Gaïa à Atalante et, Aeshma ne parlait à Atalante que de choses qui lui tenaient réellement à cœur. Qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Aeshma n'était pas Astarté ou Sabina. Elle ne parlait pas de tout et de n'importe quoi.

.

Tout se passa comme elle l'avait espéré : le bain au cours duquel Julia prit soin d'elle, les massages doux et relaxant de Gaïa, une collation revigorante, une sieste reposante. Elle se sentait entourée d'attention et d'affection, chez elle. Au calme, loin du tumulte, des félicitations et des regards admiratifs. Elle y aurait droit demain, elle en profiterait avec joie et sans complexe. Mais elle partageait l'avis de Dacia. La tranquillité avait du bon après un combat.

Elle s'enfouit le nez sous la couverture. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être se lever si elle voulait dormir cette nuit. Ou peut-être pas. Elle grogna de contentement.

— Tu dors ?

Marcia se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

— Julia ?

 _—_ Mmm, tu te sens mieux ?

 _—_ Oui, grimaça Marcia en se redressant.

 _—_ Tu as faim ?

 _—_ Je mangerais bien un fruit.

 _—_ Je vais te chercher une grenade, tu veux boire ?

 _—_ De la posca, mais je peux me lever.

 _—_ Non, reste ici, je reviens.

Julia se leva, elle hésita un moment et se retourna vers la jeune fille, la mine soucieuse.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Marcia. Quelque chose d'important. Gaïa dit que les murs ont des oreilles chez elle, c'est pour cela que je préfère rester ici.

 _—_ Kittos, rit Marcia. Il ne fera jamais rien contre moi.

 _—_ Ah, bon ? Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Il connaissait mon père. Ma mère aussi. Ils étaient ensemble en Bretagne.

 _—_ C'est mieux quand même si nous ne sommes que toutes les deux.

 _—_ D'accord, je t'attends.

Marcia se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Julia revint avec une cruche et une jatte de fruits. Elle servit la posca à la jeune fille, ouvrit la grenade et l'égraina dans un bol qu'elle lui tendit ensuite.

Elle l'observait assise sur le lit devant elle. Gaïa avait jugé qu'il serait plus judicieux que Julia parlât seule avec la jeune fille. Elle, était trop proche d'Aeshma. Marcia le savait. Julia connaissait moins la jeune gladiatrice, elle connaissait surtout beaucoup mieux la jeune fille. Marcia considérait Julia comme un membre de sa famille. Gaïa et Marcia s'appréciaient, mais leur affection réciproque n'avait pas la profondeur de celle qui existait entre sa sœur aînée et la jeune fille. Julia était plus sage, elle saurait mieux aider Marcia.

Marcia mangea lentement. Elle pressentait une conversation sérieuse, un sujet grave. Elle se prépara mentalement. De quoi pouvait bien vouloir lui parler Julia ? De son père ? De son contrat ? Cela semblait important. Assez important pour que Gaïa ne participât pas à la conversation.

— Marcia...

Julia avait choisi d'être directe.

— Tu sais qu'il y a deux ans, le domaine de Quintus où nous nous trouvions tous les deux a été attaqué et que tout le monde nous a cru morts. J'étais enceinte et nous sommes partis pour Alexandrie. C'est pour cela que tu ne nous as pas trouvés Quintus et moi quand tu avais besoin de nous.

 _—_ Oui, je le sais, Julia. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Euh, tu ne te reproches pas de ne pas avoir été là pour moi ? C'est de ça dont tu veux me parler ?

 _—_ Non, je ne me le reproche pas. Je regrette seulement que tout ne se soit pas passé comme…

 _—_ Tu n'y es pour rien, la coupa Marcia. Tu sais, je ne regrette pas ma décision. J'ai longtemps eu honte par rapport à mon père, mais plus maintenant. Et puis, je ne resterai pas gladiatrice toute ma vie, même si…

 _—_ Ce sera dur de quitter ta familia ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu les aimes ?

 _—_ Oui.

Julia soupira, la suite n'allait pas être facile.

— Marcia, tu sais pour l'attaque, mais est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit comment nous avons échappé à la mort ?

 _—_ Non. Je… euh, je n'y avais jamais pensé. C'est stupide de ma part. Je croyais que vous aviez tué les assaillants, que vous aviez eu le dessus.

 _—_ Non. Ils ont tué tout le monde. Il n'y a que Quintus, moi et Rachel qui ayons échappé au massacre. Rachel ne t'a jamais parlé de cette histoire ?

 _—_ Rachel ?

 _—_ Elle était sur l' _ _Artémisia__ _._ Elle accompagnait Gaïa.

 _—_ Une esclave aux cheveux gris ? La cuisinière ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je me souviens juste qu'elle vouait une grande admiration à Aeshma, qu'elle soutenait la théorie de Xantha. Qu'elle affirmait qu'Aeshma prendrait soin de Gaïa et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

 _—_ Astarté lui a sauvé la vie, Aeshma aussi par la même occasion.

 _—_ Hein ?! Quand ?

 _—_ À Bois Vert.

 _—_...

 _—_ Je leur dois aussi d'être en vie. Quintus aussi, d'autant plus qu'il était blessé.

 _—_ Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Julia raconta l'attaque. Seulement les faits. Exactement comme elle s'en rappelait. La peur, sa détermination à sauver Quintus, à sauver sa vie, celle de l'enfant qui croissait en elle. L'investissement de sa chambre par les brigands, la femme au regard de tueuse. L'apparition miraculeuse d'Aeshma. Son appel au secours. Le ralliement d'Aeshma puis, celui d'Astarté.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, murmura Marcia perdue.

Julia ignora son interruption. Elle décrivit le courage dont avait fait preuve les deux gladiatrices, l'élimination des brigands, un par un et puis, l'incendie de la villa. La fuite à Myra, le dévouement d'Aeshma, la colère de Gaïa, la gentillesse d'Aeshma. La discrétion d'Astarté, son adhésion totale aux directives de la jeune Parthe.

— Je leur dois quatre vies, Marcia. La mienne, celle de Quintus, celle de Gaïus et celle de Gaïa. Elle n'aurait pas supporté ma disparition. Tu sais qu'Aeshma lui a appris que j'étais enceinte ? Gaïa ne savait pas. Et quand elle est venue me dire en revoir, elle m'a donné une liste de recommandations pour Gaïus. Tu sais choisir tes amies, Marcia. Aeshma, Astarté, Atalante, je ne connais pas les autres, mais ces trois-là… Ce sont des gens très bien.

Les yeux de Marcia brillèrent. Julia préparait le terrain, mais elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Elle aimait Aeshma pour beaucoup de raisons. Elle avait été touchée par la personnalité de la grande rétiaire. Elle devait la vie à Astarté et elle avait appris à la connaître à travers les yeux de Marcia.

— Mais Julia… dit lentement Marcia. Comment Aeshma et Astarté se sont retrouvées chez toi ?

 _—_ Téos ne loue jamais ses gladiateurs à des particuliers ?

Marcia se renfrogna aussitôt.

— Si, pour des soirées privées, Gaïa ne t'a pas raconté ?

 _—_ Seulement pour ça ?

 _—_ Euh… Parfois, les garçons sont engagés pour servir d'escorte à des notables, mais c'est rare.

 _—_ Auguste a mis fin à d'autres pratiques qui étaient devenues un peu trop courantes au temps de la République, mais elles n'ont pas pour autant été abandonnées.

 _—_ Lesquelles ?

 _—_ On les utilisait beaucoup comme hommes de mains.

 _—_ Tu veux dire que…

 _—_ Aeshma et Astarté avaient été choisies pour participer à l'attaque de Bois Vert. Elles étaient trois. Astarté a tué l'autre gladiatrice quand elle n'a pas voulu se ranger de leur côté.

 _—_ Elles devaient…

 _—_ M'assassiner, oui.

La révélation laissa Marcia sans voix. Julia la laissa respirer un peu.

— Mais, Julia, qui voulait te tuer ? demanda Marcia.

 _—_ Quelqu'un que Quintus et moi gênions, éluda Julia.

 _—_ Tu sais qui c'est ?

 _—_ Marcia, Aeshma et Astarté ne savaient pas qui elles attaquaient, qui elles devaient tuer. Quand Aeshma a su, elle a désobéi aux ordres qu'elle avait reçus. Astarté lui faisait confiance, je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle appréciait de se retrouver mêlée à un massacre. Elle s'est ralliée sans hésiter à Aeshma. Gaïa était à deux doigts de tuer Aeshma quand elle a su. Je l'ai défendue. Elle n'était pas coupable. Téos lui avait donné des ordres et elle les suivait. Tu comprends ?

 _—_ Oui, oui. Elles ont pris des risques. Si Téos avait su, il les aurait tuées.

 _—_ Il ne l'a jamais su. Et elles nous ont promis de nous aider à trouver le responsable.

 _—_ Mmm.

Marcia ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait vraiment Julia.

— Julia, je sais que j'aime des criminelles, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. J'en suis une aussi. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur Aeshma ou sur Astarté. Même Atalante peut se révéler sans pitié et très violente. Tu ne m'apprends rien que je ne sache déjà.

 _—_ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aeshma et Astarté participaient à ce genre de mission, continua Julia.

 _—_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Marcia en haussant les épaules. Elles ne sont pas très à cheval sur la morale. Téos sait aussi qu'il peut leur faire confiance pour ce genre de contrat. Qu'elles ne trahiront jamais… enfin, presque jamais, sourit Marcia.

 _—_ Tu les défends, remarqua Julia.

 _—_ Oui, parce que je sais qu'elles n'ont pas le choix, qu'elles ne sont pas libres de refuser un ordre de Téos. Il n'aurait pas demandé à Atalante, c'est sûr. Mais s'il lui avait demandé, elle aurait bien été obligée de lui obéir, d'accord ou pas d'accord.

 _—_ Téos les a envoyé remplir une autre mission avant celle de Bois Vert. C'était un assassinat, Marcia. Elles ont assassiné quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, insista Julia.

 _—_ Mmm…

— Je le connaissais. J'ai su plus tard qui c'était. Et ensuite, Aeshma a donné des détails sur sa victime à Gaïa qui n'ont fait que confirmer mes doutes. Nous n'avons pas révélé à Aeshma l'identité de l'homme qu'elles ont tué. Mais… Aeshma le sait maintenant.

Marcia ne comprenait visiblement pas.

— Tu lui as dit ? C'était quelqu'un d'important ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, elle l'a compris toute seule.

 _—_ Ah… fit distraitement Marcia.

 _—_ À bord de l' _ _Artémisia__ , elle a dessiné un motif pour Gaïa.

 _—_ Mmm.

Julia prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et posa son regard dessus.

— Tu ne portes pas ta bague ?

 _—_ Non, je l'ai laissée dans mon coffre.

 _—_ Tu lui as montré ton sceau, Marcia. Aeshma l'a reconnu. C'est lui qu'elle avait dessiné pour Gaïa.

Elle leva les yeux sur la jeune fille. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Elle cherchait un sens aux paroles de Julia.

— Comment elle connaît mon... commença-t-elle.

Elle pâlit soudainement. Affreusement. Julia tenait toujours ses mains. Marcia les dégagea comme si les doigts de Julia l'avait brûlée.

— Depuis quand ? Depuis quand tu le sais, Julia ? murmura-t-elle.

 _—_ Je voulais comprendre avant ce qui liait Téos, l'attaque de la villa et l'assassinat de ton père...

Marcia ne l'écoutait plus, la colère déforma les traits de son visage. Il ne resta rien de la couleur turquoise de ses yeux bleus, elle avait entièrement viré au noir.

— Depuis quand ! hurla-t-elle furieusement.

 _—_ J'ai compris quand j'ai su les circonstances de la mort de ton père, répondit Julia.

 _—_ Quand ! hurla Marcia hors d'elle.

 _—_ Il y a deux printemps.

 _—_ Comment as-tu pu ? siffla Marcia blême de fureur. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ! Toi et ta sœur !

 _—_ Marcia...

La jeune fille ne la laissa pas finir, elle sauta de son lit et agonit Julia d'injures que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa vie, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour lui être adressées. La vulgarité, la haine et le mépris exprimés la frappèrent de plein fouet. Les mots la blessèrent plus durement qu'un coup de poing ou un coup de poignard. Marcia sortit de sa chambre et claqua si violemment la porte, que celle-ci rebondit contre les montants et se rouvrit aussitôt en grand.

Gaïa recula précipitamment dans l'ombre. Rien n'arrêterait la jeune fille qui jurait comme un charretier. La porte de la villa claqua, les jurons et le bruit des caligaes cloutées sur les pavés décrurent au fur et à mesure que Marcia s'éloignait. Et puis, ils disparurent.

Néria et Antiochus pointèrent leur nez et disparurent à leur tour. Kittos attrapa une paenula et se lança sans en informer quiconque sur les traces de la jeune gladiatrice. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer et il avait juré de la protéger.

Dans la villa, Julia apparut sur le seuil de la chambre de Marcia. Très pâle. Gaïa sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha. Julia lui jeta un regard dévasté.

— Et maintenant ? osa demander Gaïa aussi inquiète pour Marcia qu'elle l'était pour Aeshma.

— Je ne sais pas, Gaïa, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 **.**

 **Vexillum** : bannière rouge de forme carré sur laquelle figurait l'emblème des légions.

Chaque légion possédait une enseigne et un vexillum.

 **.**

 **Mesures romaines citées :**

Une livre = 382,4 grammes.

Une amphore = 25,89 litres.

.

 ** **Le surnom attribué à Sabina par le public : Briséis**** **:**

Princesse troyenne qui avait été donnée à Achille en tribut. Agamemnon, général en chef de la coalition grecque partie en guerre contre Troie la réclama pour lui.

Achille furieux qu'on lui ait arraché sa belle captive, refusa alors de continuer à se battre et resta avec ses guerriers cloîtré dans sa tente, loin des combats.

Cette décision s'avéra fâcheuse aussi bien pour les grecs qui privés du concours du héros, perdirent de nombreuses batailles, que pour Achille dont la décision entraîna la mort de son cher et tendre ami Patrocle.

Car les Grecs supplièrent tant et tant, que Patrocle, décida de monter à l'assaut des murs de Troie revêtu de la cuirasse et du casque d'Achille, armé de sa lance, de son épée et de son bouclier, et qu'il y mourut sous les coups d'Hector.

Achille en conçut un chagrin immense qui inspira par la suite de nombreux artistes (ah… Achille et ses amours !).

.

 ** **Deditice :****

Classe misérable de la société romaine. Elle s'appliquait soit à des étrangers qui avaient été vaincus et faits prisonniers les armes à la main, soit à des affranchis coupables d'infamies, qui ne bénéficiaient d'aucuns droits romains. Ils ne pouvaient ni tenir de commerce, ni léguer leurs biens. Les esclaves condamnés à la gladiature, s'ils obtenaient l'épée de bois qui les affranchissait devenaient des dediticus.

Les enfants de dediticus n'héritent cependant pas de la condition de leur père. Ils naissent pérégrins (étrangers libres) pour les premiers, et simples affranchis pour les seconds. Ils bénéficient alors des lois romaines qui s'appliquent à leur statut et peuvent espérer que leurs enfants deviennent citoyens romains.

Ister exagère un peu en affirmant qu'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un dediticus, mais il est vrai qu'en signant son contrat, il a perdu à jamais ses droits de citoyen romain. L'infamie gladiatorienne est permanente et lui ferme la porte à toutes les fonctions administratives.

.

.

.


	26. L'envol des Érinyes R

_Je remercie encore une fois les petits rayons de soleil qui percent les nuages semaines après semaines sans lassitude. Fidèlement. Leur chaude lumière éclaire parfois mon esprit embrumé et me maintienne droite sur le chemin qu'il me semble parfois perdre de vue. Merci en particulier à Karine, Night et Julie. Merci aussi, à tous les lecteurs embarqués dans cette histoire._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXVI**

* * *

.

.

.

Atalante se réveilla en grimaçant. Elle dormait appuyée sur une épaule meurtrie et la douleur l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Un silence complet régnait dans la cellule. Pas de souffle régulier, de respiration sonore, de paroles murmurées ou de gémissements. Tous ces petits bruits familiers qui habitaient ses nuits depuis trois mois qu'elle partageait sa cellule avec Aeshma et Marcia.

Après un entraînement particulièrement dur et après chaque venatio, Marcia ronflait. Plutôt fort. Aeshma la taquinait parfois à ce sujet, mais elle n'était pas très différente de la jeune bestiaire. Plus discrète pourtant. Les deux parlaient aussi de temps en temps dans leur sommeil. Atalante ne comprenait jamais ce que disait Aeshma. Contrairement à Marcia, elle ne s'exprimait ni en latin ni en grec. Son enfance profitait de ses rêves pour se rappeler à elle.

Quand le sommeil la fuyait ou qu'elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, Atalante aimait sentir leur présence. Entendre, comme c'était d'ailleurs le plus souvent le cas, leurs souffles réguliers et paisibles.

Elle aimait la solitude. C'était une compagne de très longue date qu'il lui semblait avoir toujours connue. Les chèvres ne remplaçaient pas des humains. Elles étaient douces ou amusantes, mais Atalante en était responsable. Quand elle rentrait au campement, elle partageait ses responsabilités avec ceux de sa tribu et elle se sentait entourée et protégée. Et parce qu'Atalante connaissait et aimait la solitude, elle chérissait et appréciait à sa juste valeur la présence des autres. Particulièrement de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle se sentit affreusement seule. Marcia était partie dormir chez Gaïa Metella, et Aeshma… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter Aeshma ? La tourmenter assez pour la détourner de Marcia ? Pour blesser, en toute connaissance de cause, la jeune fille ?

Atalante repoussa sa couverture. Décidée à faire parler sa camarade. C'était une tête de bois, mais elle passerait outre. Elle devait savoir. Tant pis, si elles finissaient en sang et compromettaient leur combat du surlendemain. Tant pis si Téos les accrochait dix jours à un palus et leur faisait subir les pires humiliations. Aeshma l'énervait. Les gardes la laisseraient la rejoindre sur les terrasses. Herennius leur avait certainement laissé des consignes.

.

Atalante se figea. Aeshma n'était pas seule. Elle jura. À la carrure de la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle identifia un homme. Un gladiateur, certainement. Un beau mâle que la Parthe avait repéré dans la cour ou dans le réfectoire, et qu'elle avait jugé apte à satisfaire ses besoins. Elle s'était montrée pourtant très sage à Rome. Atalante n'était même pas sûre qu'elle eût accordé une seule fois ses faveurs à quelqu'un depuis leur arrivée. Ou peut-être que si, au début. Le petit gladiateur ibère. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance, les histoires d'Aeshma n'avaient jamais particulièrement passionné la grande rétiaire, du moins jusqu'à ce que la petite Parthe rencontre Gaïa Metella. La domina n'était pas une passade, une simple simple étreinte vite oubliée. Aeshma l'aimait autant qu'elle avait aimé Daoud, sinon plus. Qu'elle en fut consciente ou pas ne changeait pas le problème. En attendant, Aeshma pouvait se détendre avec qui elle voulait, Atalante n'y trouvait rien à redire, d'autant plus si sa camarade se sentait mieux ensuite. Mais ce soir ? Merde !

En même temps… Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Ils étaient habillés et assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Les épaules basses. Ils semblaient plus accablés qu'habités par le désir. Qui Aeshma avait-elle ramassé ? Elle s'approcha. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus. Aeshma et son compagnon ne l'entendirent pas. Son compagnon ? Aeshma était avec une femme. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient dans son dos. Un dos large et des épaules reconnaissables entre mille quand on parlait d'une femme.

— Astarté ? murmura Atalante qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 _—_ Dégage, Atalante. Va-t'en, souffla sourdement Aeshma, sans se retourner.

Atalante parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de ses deux camarades. Elle se plaça debout face à elles.

— Astarté, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu t'es enfuie ? Mais… Aesh… ?

Les deux gladiatrices se tenaient la tête baissée, Atalante s'accroupit. Une odeur fade montait de leurs vêtements. Astarté portait une grande paenula qui laissait voir en dessous le bas d'une tunique blanche. Tachée. La grande rétiaire tourna la tête vers Aeshma. Elle portait la même tunique brune que plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle se baissa et lui toucha l'épaule à la naissance du cou. La peau était froide. Elle tourna la tête à la recherche de la couverture dans laquelle s'enroulait Aeshma pour dormir. Elle la ramassa et la posa sur les épaules de la petite thrace. Elle s'accroupit ensuite devant les deux jeunes gladiatrices. Elles ne levèrent pas la tête.

— Astarté ? l'appela doucement Atalante.

La Dace se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même.

— Laisse-nous, Ata, lui demanda Aeshma cette fois-ci sans hargne. Après, ils vont croire que tu étais avec nous, que tu es complice. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

 _—_ Complice ? Complice de quoi ?

 _—_ Retourne te coucher et oublie que tu nous a vues, répondit la jeune Parthe.

Aeshma avait relevé les yeux sur elle et le ton avait été tranchant. Atalante passa en position assise.

— D'accord, racontez. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Et surtout toi, Astarté, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

 _—_ Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, tu es dur de la feuille ou quoi ?! l'invectiva Aeshma. Faut que je te casse la gueule pour te faire comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de toi ici ?

 _—_ Va te faire foutre, Aeshma !

Et la Syrienne balança soudain une grande taloche sur le front à la grande Dace.

— Astarté ! Raconte-moi ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi tu n'es pas au ludus Vestitus en train de dormir ?

La Dace haussa les épaules :

— Ça n'a pas d'importance dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

 _—_ Pas d'importance que tu passes pour une esclave en fuite ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

 _—_ Dégage, Atalante !

Aeshma bondit sur ses pieds, empoigna la grande rétiaire par le col de sa tunique et la remit debout.

— Tu veux te battre, Aesh ? siffla Atalante. D'accord !

Son genou frappa l'entrejambe de la Parthe, elle recula ensuite un pied, prit ses distances et son poing jaillit. Parti des hanches, il atteignit Aeshma au menton. La Parthe l'avait esquivé trop tard, elle gémit de douleur, recula de deux pas et passa à l'attaque. Elle se projeta dans les jambes d'Atalante, referma ses bras autour de son bassin et l'entraîna à terre. La tête d'Atalante rebondit sur le sol. Aeshma se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Pas pour longtemps. La Syrienne releva brusquement le buste, enlaça Aeshma et elles roulèrent sur le côté. Des coups claquèrent. Un coude plus vicieux qu'un autre libéra Atalante du poids d'Aeshma. Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

— Allez, viens, la provoqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

Aeshma se releva. Elle allait se lancer quand Astarté referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et la maintint immobile.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle l'arrêterait comme ça, par une prise aussi idiote ? Aeshma se ramassa sur elle-même. Elle se débarrasserait d'abord d'Astarté et ensuite, elle s'occuperait sérieusement d'Atalante. Elle lui apprendrait à lui chercher des poux. Elle lui ferait bouffer tous les siens.

— Arrête, Aeshma, la supplia Astarté. Je sais que tu peux te dégager, mais s'il te plaît, arrête. Atalante ne nous a rien fait, elle ne nous veut aucun mal. Ne te bats pas avec elle à cause de lui. Il nous a déjà poussées à faire trop de mal, laisse Atalante tranquille. S'il te plaît, la supplia encore une fois la grande Dace.

Aeshma abandonna la lutte et se détendit. Astarté la libéra aussitôt. Elle gémit soudain et s'appuya d'une main sur l'épaule de la petite thrace.

— Astarté ? s'inquiéta Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est rien. Je me suis reçue un coup de poignard. Cette abrutie de Cynthia était sur moi, je n'ai pas pu pas l'éviter.

 _—_ Tu as été blessée ?! s'exclama Aeshma. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

 _—_ Tu veux m'emmener voir Atticus ? demanda la Dace d'un ton sarcastique. De toute façon… continua t elle lugubrement.

Atalante soufflait comme un bœuf. Encore en garde face à Aeshma. Lui ? Un coup de poignard ? Cynthia ?

— Vous m'expliquez ?

Les deux gladiatrices relevèrent le regard sur elle. Aeshma arborait une expression fermée et hostile. Astarté semblait plus incertaine, plus vulnérable, aussi incroyable que cela put paraître.

— Astarté ?

La Dace n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La fatigue, l'alcool, le combat pour sa vie au ludus Vestitus, les aveux d'Ister, sa blessure, sa course dans les rues, le pavé glissant, son face à face avec Téos, l'arrivée d'Aeshma, des révélations encore plus folles que les premières. La tempête d'émotions qui s'était levée ensuite. Elle était restée plus d'une veille à contempler Téos se vider lentement de son sang. Immobile, alors que se déchaînaient ses pensées à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Elle serait restée jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouvât le matin, assise dans le sang séché du laniste, si Aeshma ne l'avait pas pressée de quitter l'appartement. Elle avait suivi la jeune Parthe sans protester, incapable de prendre une décision, de réfléchir sainement. Elles avaient rejoint le toit, elles s'étaient assises côte à côte et elles étaient restées là, sans bouger ni parler. La présence d'Aeshma lui avait semblé être la seule chose encore cohérente, la seule chose réelle et tangible qui perdurait autour d'elle.

Et puis, Atalante était arrivée.

La grande rétiaire. Comme elle lui avait parfois manqué à Capoue. Elle la connaissait depuis huit ans. Pour elle, comme pour les autres, Astarté n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Atalante avait sa place dans sa vie. Une place particulière. Parce qu'Atalante avait été là à chaque fois qu'Astarté ne supportait plus le poids de sa vie. Atalante était la fille sur qui elle pouvait compter. Peut-être Astarté avait-elle été moins proche d'elle que de Sabina, de Lucanus ou de Saucia dont elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie, mais Atalante…

Astarté regarda la grande rétiaire, la tension qui se devinait encore dans son attitude, prête à se battre s'il le fallait, mais aussi et surtout, prête à écouter, à échanger, à partager. Pendant six ans, Astarté avait été chercher auprès d'Atalante ce qu'elle ne trouvait chez personne d'autre. Une intimité de pensée. Une mélancolie avouée proche de celle qu'Astarté éprouvait parfois. Et quand elles les mêlaient l'une à l'autre à travers leurs caresses et leur baisers, Astarté se sentait moins seule. Elle n'avait rien à prouver à Atalante. Elle prenait sa peine et lui offrait la sienne. Atalante hésitait toujours un peu, mais elle succombait toujours si Astarté avait bien su choisir son moment. Leurs nuits étaient toujours tendres et Atalante dissimulait beaucoup de sensualité derrière son apparente réserve.

Astarté trouvait son plaisir avec tous ceux qu'elle choisissait. Marcia avait balayé ses certitudes et sa tranquille assurance, elle lui était rentrée dedans et la jeune gladiatrice, fraîchement promue, avait dévasté sa vie. Astarté avait succombé à un amour exigeant et exaltant. Tout, elle aurait tout donné pour Marcia. La jeune fille illuminait ses jours et ses nuits, sa vie, et son corps aspirait sans cesse au sien. Elle fantasmait aussi bien en sa présence qu'en son absence. Elle souffrait quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait jusqu'à supporter l'idée que son amour put être sans retour, jusqu'au point de rupture, plus loin encore. Elle l'aimait assez pour accepter de la perdre quand Marcia l'aurait décidé, parce qu'Astarté avait toujours été persuadée que la jeune fille le déciderait un jour.

Elle l'aimait toujours. Leur rencontre après l'amazonachie avait suffi à la conforter dans ses certitudes. Marcia était à l'image du phénix qui meurt et qui revit éternellement, qui dévore tout par le feu autour de lui. Astarté l'avait connue trop tôt. Dix ans trop tôt.

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Atalante n'avait jamais dévasté le monde de certitudes de la grande Dace, elle n'avait jamais éveillé aucune passion chez elle. Atalante avait été là. La petite novice qu'elle avait trouvé désirable. La bonne surprise qu'elle lui avait réservée. Son ennui quand elle avait vu les sentiments d'Atalante se déployer autour d'elle. La mise au point, ferme et très claire. Le recul d'Atalante, sa déception peut-être, et puis son acceptation respectueuse. Astarté avait apprécié.

Atalante était une meliora qu'elle respectait, une excellente camarade et la fille qui lui fallait une ou deux fois par an, rien de plus. Et pourtant. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué à Capoue. Une fois sa peine atténuée, ses frustrations envolées, Astarté avait rêvé bien des fois d'entraîner avec elle la grande rétiaire dans son lit. Elle en avait crevé d'envie. Pas seulement pour la faire gémir et se perdre en elle. Mais aussi, parce qu'Astarté s'était souvenue qu'elle aimait dormir avec elle, qu'elle trouvait toujours un malin plaisir à l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue le matin, à la remercier, à découvrir son embarras d'avoir encore une fois succombé à ses avances. Atalante hésitait avant de céder, se donnait sans retenu pendant la nuit et se morigénait le matin de sa légèreté. Astarté la trouvait si touchante dans ses moments-là. Si amusante.

Atalante.

La grande rétiaire aimait Aeshma, c'était une fille censée, quelqu'un qui méritait une confiance absolue. Elle avait le droit de savoir :

— J'ai été attaquée. Je me suis vengée. J'ai tué Téos.

Atalante laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle regardait alternativement Aeshma et Astarté.

— Aeshma n'a rien fait, continua la grande Dace. Elle est arrivée trop tard pour pouvoir le sauver. Ce n'était qu'un salaud, Atalante ! J'avais tout donné pour mériter ma place dans la familia et il m'a vendue ! Ce salaud m'a vendue comme une vulgaire esclave ! Et après ? Il m'envoie ses sbires ? Il paie une fille pour me baiser et me piéger ? Il envoie ce connard d'Ister pour me faire la peau ? Et après moi, il aurait tué Aeshma, Typhon et Saucia ? C'est fini, maintenant.

 _—_ Aeshma, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Téos ?

Atalante ne perdait pas le nord. La jeune Parthe haussa les épaules. Astarté vit Atalante se crisper. À quoi cela servait-il de mentir encore ?

— Elle voulait lui parler.

 _—_ De quoi ?

 _—_ Tu ne peux pas fermer ta grande gueule, Astarté ?! s'énerva Aeshma.

 _—_ Je... Je suis désolée, Atalante, s'excusa misérablement Astarté. Ce... c'est une histoire qui nous concerne Aeshma et moi. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien. Aeshma a raison, retourne te coucher. Laisse-nous. On nous clouera sur une croix de toute façon...

La grande Dace soupira et s'appuya un peu plus lourdement sur Aeshma.

— Tu veux t'asseoir ? lui demanda celle-ci.

 _—_ Mmm.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices s'assirent. Aeshma aida de son mieux Astarté. Atalante réfléchissait.

— Astarté ? Pourquoi Téos voulait te tuer ?

 _—_ Laisse tomber, soupira la Dace.

 _—_ D'accord.

Elle s'assit, s'excusa auprès d'Aeshma et attrapa sa couverture. Elle s'enroula dedans en déclarant qu'elle souffrait plus du froid qu'elle et se coucha.

— Atalante... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda lentement Aeshma.

 _—_ Je reste avec vous. On se fera arrêter demain matin ensemble. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse.

 _—_ Mais t'es vraiment con !

Atalante se retourna brusquement et s'assit, le visage blanc de fureur.

— Je sais, Aesh, que tu me prends pour une vraie conne et ce depuis cinq jours. Ton humeur de merde, ton silence borné, tes secrets à la con... C'est à moi que tu parles ! Et maintenant, Astarté ? Vous deux assises comme des âmes en peine en train d'attendre de vous faire clouer à une croix ?! Cette conne en train de se vider de son sang, toi qui t'en fous, Téos, Ister... Merde ! C'est quoi votre problème ?! Typhon, Saucia et s'ils n'étaient pas morts, Rigas et Marpessa ? Téos voulait tous vous éliminer, pas vrai ? Pour Galia évidemment, le problème ne se posait pas parce que tu t'en es chargé depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas Astarté ?

 _—_ Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna la Dace abasourdie. Aeshma, tu lui as raconté ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ D'accord pour toi, Astarté, reprit Atalante sans laisser à la Dace le temps de réagir. Pour ta vengeance, pour ton désir si honorable de vouloir sauver tes camarades. Mais pourquoi cette attitude de perdante ? Cette volonté de te faire condamner ? Tu devrais bondir de joie, tu as assouvi ta vengeance et sauvé Aeshma, Typhon et Saucia, alors quoi ?! Et toi, Aesh ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelle réponse voulais-tu obtenir de Téos ?

 _—_ Je voulais savoir à qui il avait loué nos services, avoua Aeshma. J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps, j'avais promis aux dominas de les aider à savoir, je n'ai rien fait et maintenant, c'est trop tard, tout est trop tard, Ata.

 _—_ Trop tard pour quoi ?

 _—_ Aeshma, tu ne peux pas... commença Astarté.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? l'interrompit Aeshma. Elle sait tout, sauf le pire.

 _—_ C'est quoi le pire, Aeshma ? Tu le sais toi, Astarté ?

 _—_ Oui, souffla la Dace.

 _—_ C'est quoi ?

 _—_ La trahison, murmura Astarté.

Atalante fronça des sourcils.

— La trahison ? Qui avez-vous trahi ?

Les deux gladiatrices s'appuyèrent inconsciemment l'une sur l'autre. Qui allait parler ?

— Marcia, souffla Astarté.

 _—_ Marcia ?

Atalante ne comprenait plus rien. Que venait faire Marcia dans cette histoire ?

— Les légionnaires, l'éclaira Aeshma.

Et Atalante comprit.

— Je me suis battue contre son père, dit Aeshma. Je ne l'ai pas laissé me parler, j'en avais rien à foutre de ce qu'il pouvait me dire, je l'ai planté et j'étais si contente de moi.

 _—_ On a baisé ses hommes pour le piéger, ajouta Astarté. On leur a menti, on les a tous massacrés. J'ai regardé Aeshma se battre contre lui. J'ai apprécié le combat, je lui ai même proposé mon aide. J'ai souri, Atalante. Quand Aeshma lui a enfoncé son poignard dans le cœur, j'ai souri. Je l'ai vu nu, je me suis même fait une réflexion égrillarde sur son sexe, je lui ai piqué sa bourse et je me suis payé du vin avec.

 _—_ On l'a laissé sans sépulture, renchérit Aeshma. À la merci des loups et des chiens. On... J'ai tué son père, Atalante. J'ai tué le père de Marcia.

 _—_ Et j'ai trouvé ça génial, j…

 _—_ Arrête, Astarté. Taisez-vous. Ne dites plus rien, je sais tout ça, leur dit doucement Atalante.

 _—_ Qu'on a trahi Marcia ? demanda amèrement Aeshma. Qu'on est...

Aeshma ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard plongea sur le sol. Astarté ne faisait plus que la moitié de sa taille et il ne restait rien de ses grandes épaules. Un dos courbé, un corps rabougri. Atalante ne les avait jamais vues aussi sombres, aussi cyniques, aussi abattues. La colère était tombée chez Aeshma. Ses aveux l'avait tuée. Atalante l'aurait préférée furieuse, stupide, brutale, violente. Et toute la morgue d'Astarté l'avait quittée, aspirée par le vide. Que restait-il des melioras, des filles qui embrasaient l'amphithéâtre, de ces guerrières qui ne reculaient devant rien ni personne ?

Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, elles n'étaient pas responsables, elles n'avaient été que des instruments. Des mains innocentes au service de sales types qui les avaient manipulées. Atalante se reprocha de ne pas avoir pris les devants, de ne pas avoir elle-même tué Téos. Elle lui aurait fait bouffer ses entrailles et sa merde. Il se serait étouffé avec et Astarté et Aeshma ne seraient pas en train de risquer leur vie. Comment les sauver maintenant ?

La colère, laisser parler sa colère, les brusquer, prendre l'ascendant sur elles et ne leur laisser aucune marge de manœuvre.

— Je me fous de tout ça. Ça ne change rien. Vous restez ici, je reste ici. Le flagrum, la croix, les bêtes, je m'en fous, je prends tout. Vous ne bougez pas, je ne bouge pas.

 _—_ Ata…

 _—_ Je ne négocie pas, Aesh. Et pas la peine de te faire des idées, j'aurais le dessus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Alors quoi ? demanda Astarté qui avait compris qu'Atalante ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision.

 _—_ Alors vous vous bougez, répondit méchamment la grande rétiaire. Aesh, tu voulais savoir la vérité ? Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, on peut toujours la trouver et venger Marcia. Vous culpabilisez ?

Les deux gladiatrices ne répondirent pas.

— Vengez-la ! Si vous crevez, personne ne la vengera et vous l'aurez trahie pour de bon. Après, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez.

Ses deux camarades relevèrent lentement la tête.

— Vous êtes, d'accord ? leur demanda Atalante pleine d'espoir.

Elles hochèrent la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Ata ? demanda Astarté faiblement.

Aeshma attendait elle aussi une réponse. Les deux meurtrières avaient jeté l'éponge, renoncé à prendre la moindre initiative, à prendre la moindre décision.

— Astarté, comment es-tu sortie de ton ludus ? lui demanda la Syrienne.

 _—_ J'ai volé un laisser-passer à un des types qui voulait me faire la peau.

 _—_ Il faut que tu rentres avant l'appel du matin. Dors dans un coin et raconte ensuite qu'on t'a attaquée pendant la nuit, tu t'en sens capable ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Quelqu'un vous a vues entrer chez Téos ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Vous en êtes sûre ?

 _—_ Personne ne m'a vue, assura Astarté.

 _—_ Moi non plus, dit Aeshma.

 _—_ Aesh, par où es-tu passé ?

 _—_ Par le balcon.

 _—_ Tu as forcé un volet ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je reste dormir ici avec toi, décida Atalante.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Allez, Astarté, il est temps que tu rentres.

Le plan d'Atalante était très simple. Astarté rentrerait, elle dénoncerait ceux qui l'avaient attaquée et elle, Atalante, assurerait qu'elle avait trouvé Aeshma endormie sur le toit et qu'elle avait continué sa nuit en sa compagnie. Un plan parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demandât à ses deux camarades de lui relater exactement comment elles avaient assassiné Téos et qu'elle comprit que leurs vêtements avaient trempé dans le sang du laniste, que leurs jambes et les mains d'Aeshma devaient en être recouvertes, jusqu'à ce qu'Astarté se levât en gémissant et se montrât incapable de marcher sans aide.

Elles avaient besoin de nouvelles tenues, elles avaient besoin de se laver et après avoir demandé à Aeshma d'examiner Astarté, Atalante comprit que la grande Dace ne pourrait jamais rejoindre son ludus. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais marcher jusque là-bas. Qu'il était situé bien trop loin du ludus Aemilius.

Une nuit de cauchemar.

.

* * *

.

Kittos suivait Marcia comme son ombre. Elle avait dévalé la colline du Capitol, longé le cirque Maximus, traversé le Tibre. Il avait cru qu'elle continuerait sur la voie Aurelia, mais elle avait bifurqué à gauche, s'était heurtée aux murs du Bois des Césars et était retournée vers le fleuve.

Ils marchaient maintenant sur la via Vitellia. Ils avaient croisé un peu de monde au début. Et puis, il n'y avait plus eu personne. Kittos avait rapidement retiré ses chaussures. Il avait le pied sûr et il ne voulait pas qu'elle devinât sa présence. La jeune fille quitta soudain la route et s'enfonça dans les herbes folles. Elle marcha encore quelques instants avant d'être arrêtée par le fleuve. Elle avança sur la berge et resta dressée face aux eaux noires.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement. Il avait plu le jour précédant. La végétation était encore humide et molle sous ses pieds. Elle étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

Un cri déchira la nuit. Un cri sorti des tréfonds de l'âme de la jeune fille. Un cri dans lequel se mêlait autant de rage que de détresse. Kittos comprenait la rage, mais la détresse lui échappa. Elle n'exprimait pas la douleur que la jeune fille ressentait pour la mort de son père. Si elle avait hurlé de douleur pour cela, c'était bien longtemps auparavant, quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, pas maintenant. Alors, pourquoi cette détresse ? Que lui avait exactement dit Julia Metella Valeria ? Qu'Aulus Flavius avait commandité le crime ? La jeune fille avait fui le procurateur. Elle devait le détester. Cette révélation n'avait aucune raison de la bouleverser. Julia Metella Valeria lui avait donc dévoilé un événement que sa sœur n'avait pas révélé à l'Imperator. Un secret que gardaient jalousement les deux sœurs. Lequel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles savaient que Marcia ne savait pas et qui l'avait autant bouleversée, autant mise en colère ?

À quelques pas de lui, la jeune fille s'arrêta de crier et tomba à genoux. Son front se posa contre la terre humide et Kittos sut qu'elle pleurait.

La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. La fille tant aimée de l'austère et courageux tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens. La fille tant désirée de cette mystérieuse et si jolie femme aux cheveux noirs qu'avait épousé Valens. Cette femme qui avait légué l'éclat turquoise de ses yeux à sa fille. Personne n'avait jamais su qui elle était. Une Romaine ? La fille d'un chef catuvellauniens comme l'affirmaient certains ? Une princesse captive ? Une otage de l'Empire qui avait été offerte au tribun ? La bestiaire qu'on adulait dans l'amphithéâtre pour son courage, pleurait comme une enfant malheureuse. Comme n'importe quelle jeune fille à qui on avait brisé le cœur.

Kittos était un speculator, l'un des meilleurs. Personne ne saurait jamais. Il enterrerait la faiblesse de Marcia dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Kittos savait garder des secrets. L'histoire du roi Midas et de son serviteur lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'un secret devait être à jamais scellé par celui qui le détenait. Il n'était qu'un gardien. Aveugle, sourd et muet. En apparence, car il resta en alerte tout le temps que durèrent les larmes de la jeune fille. Il guettait les chiens, les vagabonds, les brigands qui traînaient souvent jusqu'aux abords de la ville et se fondit avec la nuit quand Marcia se releva.

.

Elle ne pensait à rien et laissait ses pas la mener où ils voulaient. Elle distingua vaguement le Bois des César, entendit l'écho de son pas plus sonore quand elle retraversa le Tibre, reconnu vaguement les monuments, l'arc d'Auguste et le temple de Vesta, quand elle traversa le forum. Elle croisa une patrouille de vigiles. L'assurance de son pas, le bruit de ses caligaes cloutés, les détournèrent d'elle. Elle aborda Subure et les rues devinrent plus étroites, plus bruyantes. Plus sales.

Marcia naviguait entre flaques et détritus nauséabonds. Elle marchait pourtant sur les trottoirs, mais le quartier populaire accueillait plus d'insulas que de villas. La nuit protégeait les contrevenants qui ne s'embêtaient plus à descendre leurs ordures ou leurs pots d'aisance de chez eux et se contentaient de les jeter par les ouvertures. Il fallait être bien imprudent ou bien courageux pour ainsi se promener si tard, sans lumière et sans escorte, se tenir sur ses gardes et ouvrir grand ses oreilles. Les fêtards, les détrousseurs et les mauvais garçons pullulaient. Se prendre un sceau d'urine n'avait non plus rien de très plaisant et marcher au milieu de la rue était pratiquement inenvisageable. Des plaustrums et des chars livraient leurs marchandises aux quatre coins de la ville, parfois lancés, souvent peu regardant de ce qui pouvait se trouver sur leur chemin et laissant derrière eux, des rivières et des montagnes de déjections animales.

Un premier homme importuna la jeune fille. Un mendiant qui eut la mauvaise idée de la retenir par un pan de sa tunique. Marcia se retourna brusquement et menaça l'homme. Il obtempéra prestement et se confondit en excuses obséquieuses. Le ton de la jeune fille l'avait alerté. Il avait reconnu les caligaes à la façon dont elles claquaient sur le pavé, noté la vélocité de la fille à se retourner, sa posture. Elle s'était mise en garde. Il se ratatina sur lui-même. Kittos lui adressa silencieusement ses compliments, l'homme était intelligent.

Le petit groupe qu'elle croisa ensuite l'était beaucoup moins. À leur décharge, l'ivresse leur brouillait les idées et les avait privés de la plus élémentaire prudence. Ils voulurent l'arrêter, ne prêtèrent pas attention à sa tenue, à son ton, à sa posture. Ils insistèrent. Ils étaient trois.

Kittos les traita d'imbéciles quand, une fois que Marcia se fut éloignée, il les dépassa. Ils gémissaient misérablement, incapables de vraiment savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Il avait suffi d'un instant, pour que la jeune gladiatrice pliât en deux l'un d'entre eux, brisa le nez du second et envoya le dernier rebondir sur un mur et s'étaler dans la fange malpropre de la rue. Elle s'était posée un moment et puis, elle était repartie. Attirée comme un papillon de nuit par de la lumière qui brillait un peu plus loin devant l'entrée d'une insula.

Kittos pesta. Il avait fréquenté des légionnaires, des marins et des brutes, et il n'avait aucun besoin qu'on lui expliquât l'intention de la jeune fille.

C'était une gladiatrice, habituée à la lutte et à la violence, habitée de tensions générées par son altercation avec Julia Metella. Elle venait de trouver le moyen, idéal à ses yeux, de se détendre et de se libérer physiquement de sa colère. Ses pas ne l'avaient heureusement pas menée au Submemmium, cette affreuse rue répugnante où s'alignaient des bouges plus sordides les uns que les autres. Kittos n'aurait pas supporté. Elle avait obliqué avant.

Il connaissait la taverne. Son enseigne bariolée sur laquelle s'enlaçaient élégamment quatre jeunes filles vêtues à la mode grecque. Les __Quatre sœurs__. Le pavement de mosaïque qui accueillait les clients à l'entrée du porche qui conduisait à l'auberge, avait toujours semblé superflu à Kittos. Ce phallus, que les femmes s'amusaient à piétiner ostensiblement le jour et que parfois, des hommes hilares passaient en sautant par dessus la nuit. L'enseigne parlait d'elle-même, qu'importait si les quatre jeunes filles paraissaient innocentes, personne ne s'y trompait.

Marcia s'engouffra sous le porche, traversa un petit corridor sombre et ouvrit la porte. Elle apparut sur le seuil. Il dominait de quatre marches la salle en contrebas.

.

Une première tablée se tut. L'un des joyeux compagnons attablés avait soudain ouvert la bouche de surprise. Ses camarades avaient suivi son regard et étaient restés tout aussi ébahis que lui. Une vision. Une apparition.

L'auberge était grande et brillamment éclairée. Des lustres soutenaient chacun des dizaines de lampes à huile. Une dépense importante largement remboursée par le nombre de clients et le nombre de services offerts par la maison : vin, posca, repas, hébergement, bains, filles et jeunes garçons. L'établissement bénéficiait d'une solide réputation. On y buvait bien, on y mangeait bien, on pouvait y trouver des chambres propres, des bains accueillants, un jardin agréable et on y baisait bien.

Le patron et sa femme avaient réussi à attirer des clients appartenant à toutes les couches de la société. Les plébéiens venaient se détendre et manger à bon prix. En journée, ils se présentaient en famille. Une fois la nuit tombée, les hommes revenaient seuls. De jeunes gens de bonnes familles venaient prendre eux aussi du bon temps, loin des yeux de leurs précepteurs et de leur pater familia. Ils se mêlaient sans honte, aux affranchis, aux légionnaires en permission, aux prétoriens qui tentaient de se faire oublier et aux nombreux étrangers qui avaient leurs habitudes ou à qui, des collègues au cours de leurs pérégrinations, avaient vanté les services de l'établissement. Des malandrins s'invitaient parfois, espérant repérer quelques imbéciles à plumer aux dés ou à dévaliser dans une sombre ruelle à leur sortie. Le patron veillait. Les malandrins ne restaient jamais longtemps. S'ils ne s'éclipsaient pas d'eux-mêmes pour aller chasser ailleurs, des videurs s'en chargeaient.

Le silence se propagea de table en table. Il heurta le patron derrière son comptoir. Il leva les yeux. Tous les regards avaient peu à peu convergé en un seul point, attirés comme des aimants par une masse de fer. Il tourna la tête et sut immédiatement que la suite de la soirée menaçait d'être agitée. Une jeune serveuse oublia qu'une tablée particulièrement animée attendait qu'elle leur apportât une énième cruche de vin.

Une déesse se dressait à la porte d'entrée. Pas une fille, pas une matrone à la recherche de son mari, pas une esclave. Elle n'en portait pas les vêtements et elle n'en avait pas l'allure. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique courte qui ne lui descendait même pas sur les genoux, une simple tunique blanche serrée à la taille par une discrète ceinture de cuir ouvragé, les lacets de ses caligaes montaient le long de ses jambes musclées, aucun bijoux n'ornaient ses poignets, ses bras, ses oreilles ou son cou. Elle ne portait pas de bagues, pas de maquillage et des cheveux… Dieux ! Des cheveux incroyables. Des cheveux d'une incroyable couleur. Les boucles brillaient dans la lumière des lampes et auréolaient le visage gracieux de la créature divine d'une vive lumière d'or. La serveuse s'avança fascinée. L'apparition ne bougeait pas. Figure mythique majestueuse et altière. Son regard dur sondait l'assemblée muette. Qui était-elle ?

La jeune esclave remarqua les cicatrices blanches qui striaient par endroit la peau de la déesse, les taches de rousseurs qui coloraient harmonieusement sa peau blanche. Ses yeux bleus. D'incroyables yeux bleus.

— Marcia… murmura une voix rauque venue de derrière elle.

Marcia ? Pourquoi ce nom ? pensa la jeune serveuse, elle aurait pensé à un autre nom, à celui qu'on aurait pu donner à la fille de Vénus et de Diane, ou à celle d'Adonis et d'Ashtarout. Un corps de déesse et des yeux de chasseur.

— Zmyrina ! Putain, il vient ce vin ?! jura un homme.

La salle fit taire l'importun. Un jeune homme se leva, ses habits et ses bijoux trahissaient un aristocrate. Il s'avança vers l'apparition.

— Tu es Marcia, la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, déclara-t-il à la jeune fille. J'ai assisté à toutes tes chasses et si tu n'es pas elle, tu es son double divin.

Marcia baissa les yeux sur lui.

— C'est elle ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Marcia nous fait l'honneur de sa visite.

Il se tourna vers la jeune serveuse toujours immobile avec sa cruche à la main.

— Zmyrina, petite putain sans cervelle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sers à boire à la grande Marcia !

La salle jusque-là suspendue à l'apparition de la jeune fille et aux paroles du jeune homme, explosa soudain :

— Marcia !

 _—_ Longue vie à la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or !

 _—_ Du vin ! Du vin !

 _—_ Trinquons ! Trinquons ! À boire !

Chacun l'apostropha, s'en alla de son compliment, des étrangers tout juste arrivés à Rome s'informèrent de qui était cette Marcia, et si un Gaulois se mit à rire, un homme à la mine compassée en appela à son dieu d'être témoin de tant de dépravation. Une jeune fille, à cette heure, dans un bouge ? Une gladiatrice ? Une héroïne ? Seule une femme damnée pouvait ainsi s'exposer impudiquement aux regards des hommes.

On apporta un gobelet, le jeune aristocrate arracha la cruche des mains de Zmyrina et le remplit à ras-bord. Il monta deux marches et le tendit à Marcia. Elle le saisit. De nouveaux cris jaillirent et chacun s'empressa de remplir son gobelet.

— Vive Marcia ! cria le jeune aristocrate.

Tout le monde leva son gobelet et but. Marcia vida le sien. Le jeune aristocrate tendit la cruche pour la resservir.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent, déclara Marcia.

 _—_ J'en ai plein, répliqua en souriant le jeune homme. Et je m'appelle Lucius Vatia. Donne ton gobelet et bois !

Marcia tendit son gobelet. Cinq fois. Des cris d'enthousiasme saluèrent son exploit. Elle se tenait toujours debout sur le seuil de l'auberge.

— Viens t'attabler avec nous, proposa Lucius. Nous boirons jusqu'au bout de la nuit à tes exploits. Cette après midi, tu as été magnifique.

Des voix approuvèrent.

— Je ne suis pas venue boire.

 _—_ Viens manger.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas venue manger non plus.

 _—_ Oh...

Marcia baissa le regard sur Lucius. Il rosit de plaisir.

— Je me ferais un plaisir de combler tes désirs, annonça-t-il avec un sourire fat.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasses l'affaire, lâcha grossièrement Marcia.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu essaies, rétorqua Lucius avec un petit sourire égrillard.

Marcia regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle.

— J'avais espéré quelqu'un de plus solide.

Des rires gras s'élevèrent, des hommes se levèrent, certains se tapaient la poitrine avec les poings.

— Moi, je suis un lutteur !

 _—_ Tu veux un étalon ? Tu l'as trouvé, j'ai déjà baisé dix filles en une seule nuit !

 _—_ Viens avec moi, tu ne trouveras pas plus grosse que la mienne.

C'était à qui se vantait le plus, à qui se montrait le plus vulgaire, le plus explicite. Les moins gâtés par la nature parlaient de génie et de résistance à toutes épreuves. La posture de Marcia se relâcha et elle se déhancha légèrement. Une moue boudeuse apparut sur son visage. Les esprits s'échauffèrent. Des plaisanteries peu flatteuses s'échangèrent entre voisins. Des querelles naquirent. D'abord, amicales puis, beaucoup moins.

Le cabaretier chercha ses videurs et il leur fit un petit signe de tête. Il fallait sortir cette fille de la salle. Deux clients en étaient déjà venus aux mains. Dans cinq minutes, ils se battraient tous pour ses beaux yeux. La femelle attendait son mâle. Elle avait occulté la raison de tous les hommes présents, ils en avaient oublié les serveuses, les gitons et sa femme. Seule comptait la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or.

Dieux ! Il l'avait vu combattre cet après-midi. Il avait promis deux tourterelles à Vénus si elle lui accordait la grâce de rencontrer Marcia. Quel fou, il avait été ! Comme il regrettait ses vœux. Il avait désiré Vénus et il se retrouvait avec Éris sur les bras.

Kittos assistait à la scène de l'extérieur. Tant que Marcia ne bougeait pas, tant qu'elle ne descendait pas la volée de marche qui menait à la salle, tant que personne ne levait la main sur elle, il restait une chance. Une chance bien mince que la jeune fille aurait tôt fait de ruiner si elle restait plantée là.

Les videurs durent jouer des coudes. Ils déplurent aux clients surexcités qui les prirent à partie :

— Faites attention !

 _—_ Bande de balourds !

 _—_ Où vous allez comme ça ?

 _—_ Marcia ! Ils veulent s'accaparer Marcia !

Les videurs protestèrent. C'étaient trop tard. On leur sauta dessus.

— Je prendrais peut-être le vainqueur, annonça Marcia d'une voix assez forte pour surmonter le vacarme.

 _—_ Cette vulgaire plèbe infestée de punaises ?! s'offusqua Lucius.

 _—_ Sûr que ton cul doit être plus propre à force de se faire ramoner, s'écria un grand type.

Lucius se retourna, blême de colère.

— Tu me traites de giton ?! cracha-t-il.

 _—_ T'as la gueule à ça, petit, ricana un légionnaire.

Lucius envoya un poing, le légionnaire riposta. Les amis de Lucius vinrent le soutenir. Le jeune homme valsa et bouscula la jeune Zmyrina. De rage, il se retourna et la gifla. Elle tomba à terre. Autour, le chaos s'installait. Lucius leva une nouvelle fois la main sur la jeune serveuse.

Kittos ferma les yeux. C'était parti.

La main de Lucius n'atteint pas son but. Une poigne de fer l'arrêta avant. Il se retourna furieux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Marcia. Dieux, qu'elle avait de beaux yeux ! Si on y regardait bien, on voyait des étoiles briller au fond de ses iris. C'est la dernière chose qu'il vit de la soirée. Un poing d'airain le crocheta au menton et l'envoya dans des bras inhospitaliers qui le jetèrent sur une table. Sa tête frappa violemment le bois dur et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Marcia s'était lancée, elle frappait au hasard. Tous ceux qui passaient à portée de ses poings ou de ses pieds contribuèrent à satisfaire son besoin de violence. La bagarre devint générale. Les employés de l'auberge s'écartèrent comme ils purent des combats. Recroquevillés dans un coin de la salle pour les moins chanceux, à l'abri dans le jardin ou à l'étage pour les autres. Des clients avaient profité de la confusion pour se payer du bon temps gratis. Deux hommes avaient coincé une petite serveuse sur une table, l'avaient prestement déshabillée et prenaient sans gène leur plaisir aux yeux de tous. Personne ne regardait, sauf la tenancière qui connaissait l'un des deux hommes et qui ne manquerait pas de lui facturer les six as que valait un moment de volupté avec la fille en temps normal. Il payerait aussi les quarante as de la tunique déchirée.

Marcia tapait méchamment, brutalement, sans joie, sans plaisir, vicieusement. Tous ses coups portaient. Les hommes oublièrent vite la jeune fille, la bestiaire adulée du public. Le nez en sang, les cages thoraciques défoncées, l'humiliation, les vapeurs d'alcool, il ne resta bientôt plus d'elle qu'un adversaire à abattre pour ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de ses poings. Kittos s'était avancé sur le seuil de l'auberge. Il guettait la venue d'une patrouille toujours possible, mais surtout, il veillait sur la jeune fille.

Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Très bien même. Sa vigilance n'était jamais prise en défaut, elle gardait ses distances et veillait à ne pas se faire enfermer dans un cercle hostile. Elle avait signé son contrat deux ans et demi auparavant. C'était devenu une incroyable combattante. Sur le sable, elle était exceptionnelle, mais là ? Dans ce bouge rempli de types louches, d'ivrognes et de soldats, elle déployait de réels talents de bagarreuse. Il comprenait mieux sa condescendance quand il avait voulu la raccompagner à son ludus, quand elle lui avait assurée qu'elle était gladiatrice et qu'elle ne risquait rien dans les rues de Rome. Elle n'avait pas besoin de protecteur.

Mais peut-être d'un bras ami. Marcia était peut-être une pugiliste hors-pair, mais ses talents ne seraient pas suffisants si trop d'adversaires se liguaient contre elle. Si des armes faisaient leur apparition.

La jeune gladiatrice s'effaça devant une première lame, elle attrapa le poignet, le retourna, l'homme se retrouva à terre. Un coup de genou le mit hors combat. Elle décida de battre en retraite, elle s'était pris des coups et si des pugios entraient dans la danse, son petit quart d'heure de détente risquait de mal tourner.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais, la belle, mais nous, on va prendre ce dont on a envie ! ricana un type à la mine patibulaire.

 _—_ Il ne te restera pas grand-chose pour ça, siffla Marcia en lui décrochant un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe.

L'homme hurla et tomba à genoux. Des hommes s'inquiétèrent, il les lança sur la gladiatrice. Ils étaient tous armé. Tous amis. Elle se ramassa et devint hyper vigilante. Ils passèrent à l'attaque. Ensemble. Marcia fonça, mais sa marge de manœuvre était minuscule. Elle n'avait pas des scrupulums de sable pour esquiver, courir et repasser à l'attaque. Des types valsaient à droite et à gauche, et l'escalier la gênait. Elle prendrait le premier, on verrait pour la suite. Tout se déroula en un mouvement. Elle rentra dans la garde de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, l'emporta jusqu'à terre. Le deuxième arrivait et disparut tout aussitôt. Elle se redressa face au troisième, incertaine de pouvoir arrêter le pugio. Elle recula le torse, la lame lui entailla le coin de la mâchoire, un croche-pied la fit basculer aussitôt après. Le gars poussa un cri de triomphe, le pugio brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'écroula soudain comme une masse. La jeune Zmyrina apparut derrière lui. Le visage pâle. Un tabouret encore en main. Elle tendit une main. Marcia l'attrapa.

— Merci, souffla celle-ci.

 _—_ J'ai entendu parler de toi. Ne reste pas là, Viens.

La jeune fille entraîna Marcia entre les tables. Un voyage périlleux. Marcia donna de nouveaux coups de poing, mais elle n'était plus vraiment le centre d'attention de la salle. Elle hésita un instant à la vue des deux types qui s'occupaient de la jeune serveuse clouée sur une table. Zmyrina la tira par la main.

— Elle a l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle les connaît, elle se fera payer.

 _—_ Ah, euh… balbutia Marcia choquée.

 _—_ Marcia ! Marcia ! cria un homme à l'autre bout de la salle.

La jeune gladiatrice se retourna. Le type à la mine patibulaire, il rameutait ses troupes, quelqu'un le frappa et il disparut. Zmyrina ouvrit une porte, elle tira Marcia dans un petit corridor. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle porte et elles débouchèrent dans un jardin.

— Viens, il y a une porte au fond. Je sais où est la clef.

La jeune serveuse traversa le jardin en courant, elle passa la main sur le mur, en tira une clef et ouvrit la porte.

— Rentre chez toi. Dis, tu es vraiment Marcia, la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or ?

 _—_ Euh, oui.

La serveuse s'illumina.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré de gladiateur célèbre.

 _—_ Euh… tu m'as sauvé la vie.

 _—_ Tu crois ?!

 _—_ Y a des chances.

 _—_ J'ai le droit à une récompense, alors ?

 _—_ Euh… ben, euh, oui… balbutia Marcia. Mais je n'ai rien sur moi. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais revenir ici, mais si tu viens me voir au ludus Aemilius, je te donnerais une récompense.

 _—_ Je ne veux pas d'argent.

 _—_ Un bijou ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

 _—_ Ce que je veux ?

 _—_ Euh... oui, confirma Marcia.

 _—_ C'est vrai que tu dors chez une aristocrate ?

 _—_ Euh…

Son hésitation confirma ce que tout le monde racontait à Rome.

— Je peux prendre ce que je veux ?

 _—_ Ben, euh...

La jeune fille s'avança, elle posa les mains sur les hanches de Marcia et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se recula aussitôt.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle émue.

Marcia la devina rouge comme un coquelicot.

— Ben, euh… ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre à la jeune serveuse.

 _—_ Tu n'es jamais venue dans un endroit comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois ?

 _—_ Oui, avoua Marcia.

 _—_ Ne reviens jamais, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es gentille.

 _—_ Euh, je leur ai tous cassé la gueule et c'est moi qui ai provoqué la bagarre.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, rit Zmyrina. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux quand même. Va-t'en maintenant. Et n'oublie pas Zmyrina. Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Marcia hocha la tête, quel âge pouvait avoir Zmyrina ? Vingt ans, un peu plus, un peu moins ? Depuis combien d'années servait-elle le plaisir des clients ? Dix ans ? Quinze ans ? Elle pensa à Atalante, à Galini qui lui avait présenté son entrée dans la gladiature comme une libération. À… Non, pas à elles, pas maintenant. Zmyrina la poussa dehors.

— Vite ! Ils arrivent.

 _—_ Au revoir, souffla Marcia. Et merci.

Elle se pencha sur la jeune esclave et l'embrassa sur la joue. La porte se ferma sur elle. Elle entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Des cris. Zmyrina crier. Elle tenta de rouvrir la porte, tambourina. En vain. Elle attendit. Pensa à faire le tour et se mit à courir. Elle s'arrêta net au coin de la ruelle. Des torches. Une patrouille de vigiles. D'autres arrivaient. Elle commença à s'avancer. Recula. Consciente qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de se faire arrêter, qu'elle résisterait. Peut-être avait-elle assez commis assez de bêtises pour cette nuit ? Oui, mais la petite esclave ? Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à retourner dans l'auberge, une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Marcia se retourna, prête à frapper. Kittos se recula prudemment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle durement.

 _—_ Mon travail.

 _—_ Tu étais dans la taverne ?

 _—_ Oui.

Marcia fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es intervenu, le deuxième type au couteau, c'est toi qui lui es rentré dedans ?

 _—_ Mmm, acquiesça Kittos..

 _—_ Par où es-tu sorti ?

 _—_ Par le jardin.

 _—_ Tu as vu une petite esclave ?

 _—_ Celle qui t'a fait sortir ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Non, quand je suis arrivé dans le jardin, des types ouvraient la porte pour te rattraper. Je m'en suis occupé. Ensuite, je me suis douté que tu reviendrais par l'avant.

 _—_ Je n'aime pas qu'on m'espionne.

 _—_ Je ne t'espionnais pas.

 _—_ Je veux être seule.

 _—_ Tu l'es.

 _—_ Laisse-moi.

 _—_ Je ne te retiens pas.

 _—_ Mais tu vas continuer à me suivre ?

 _—_ À protéger le bien de l'Empereur ? Oui.

 _—_ Tu fais ça pour l'Empereur ?

 _—_ Pas vraiment.

Marcia soupira.

— Je ne veux pas te voir.

 _—_ Tu ne me verras pas, promit-il.

.

* * *

.

Julia et Gaïa ne dormaient pas. Elles attendaient en silence.

Gaïa se reprochait amèrement sa bêtise. Julia retournait inlassablement ses pensées dans sa tête, cherchant ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dû faire pour ne pas provoquer ce déferlement de haine chez Marcia. Elle se demandait avec angoisse si la jeune fille la pardonnerait jamais. Quintus et Gaïus lui manquait. Quintus aurait su lui parler, la rassurer. Sa tranquille assurance aurait fait le pendant à ses inquiétudes. Gaïa était bien trop tourmentée pour cela.

— Je devrais aller voir Aeshma, aller lui parler, dit-elle pour la dixième fois.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui répéta Julia pour la dixième fois.

Leur peine s'ajoutait l'une à l'autre. De violents coups sur la porte d'entrée les tirèrent de leur abattement. Sergios frappa discrètement à la porte de la chambre.

— Domina, un certain Publius Tidutanus demanda à vous voir, dit-il en s'adressant à Gaïa. Il dit que c'est important.

 _—_ Publius Tidutanus ? Tu es sûr ?

 _—_ Il a dit que vous le connaissiez.

 _—_ Fais-le entrer, je descends.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Publius Tidutanus ? Le chef des gardes du ludus d'Aeshma ne s'appelle-t-il pas comme cela ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

 _—_ Allons voir.

Tidutanus attendait dans l'atrium. Il s'étonna de la présence des deux jeunes femmes. Atalante ne lui avait parlé que de _Gaïa Metella_ , pas de sa sœur. Il les salua avec beaucoup de respect. Gaïa parce qu'elle avait combattu à ses côtés, Julia parce que sans elle, sans ses médecins, il aurait perdu Sabina, Enyo et Galini, parce qu'elle les avait accueillis avec générosité au Grand domaine.

— Tidutanus, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

 _—_ Atalante m'envoie vous demander de l'aide.

 _—_ Atalante ?! s'étonna Gaïa.

Tidutanus inspira un grand coup. Quel fou, il était. Il risquait la croix et l'infamie pour deux esclaves, pour des meurtrières. Il devait la vie à Atalante et Aeshma, mais il ne devait rien à Astarté. Il n'avait jamais contrevenu aux ordres de Téos. Il assurait la protection du laniste depuis des années et des années.

Téos l'estimait et lui faisait confiance. Enfin, il l'estimait… Comme on estime un employé efficace, rien de plus. Mais Tidutanus gagnait bien sa vie et il était respecté par l'ensemble du ludus, du dernier des esclaves à Herennius, en passant par Saucia, Atticus ou les gladiateurs. On ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais on le respectait. Autant pour son autorité, que pour sa fonction et son fouet. Pour son honnêteté aussi.

— Astarté est blessée, Atalante voudrait que vous veniez la chercher.

 _—_ Mais sa familia a un médecin, j'ai entendu raconter que le médecin du ludus de Capoue était très compétent. Et comment Atalante sait-elle qu'Astarté est blessée ? Elles ne logent pas dans le même ludus.

 _—_ Astarté est au ludus Aemilius.

 _—_ Elle a déménagé ?

 _—_ Non, elle s'est enfuie du ludus Vestitus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, domina. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire en détail. Astarté a été attaquée dans son ludus, elle a reconnu l'un des gladiateurs venu la tuer et elle a décidé de se venger.

 _—_ Elle a tué le gladiateur ?

 _—_ Non, elle a tué Téos.

 _—_ Téos ?! Le laniste ?!

 _—_ Oui. Mais elle ne peut pas rentrer au Vestitus, elle n'est pas en état. Ses vêtements sont imbibés du sang de Téos. Elle a besoin de soins et Atticus ne peut pas savoir qu'elle a assassiné Téos. Si on le sait, elle sera arrêtée et Aeshma avec.

 _—_ Aeshma ? Pourquoi Aeshma ?

 _—_ Elle a assisté à la mort de Téos.

 _—_ Tidutanus, intervint Julia. Tu es le chef de la garde du ludus de Sidé, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu es en quelque sorte l'homme de confiance de Téos.

 _—_ Oui, murmura-t-il.

 _—_ Comment se fait-il que tu viennes demander à ma sœur de sauver les assassins de Téos ?

 _—_ Je… je ne sais pas… balbutia l'ancien légionnaire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Atalante me l'a demandé, ce qui lui est passé par la tête en me demandant ça.

.

Quand il s'était réveillé, Atalante était assise sur son lit. Elle tenait une lampe.

— Tidutanus, j'ai besoin de toi.

 _—_ Atalante ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

 _—_ On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Astarté est en train de se vider de son sang et si on ne fait rien, elle va mourir. De toute façon, elle mourra qu'elle soit blessée ou pas et Aeshma aussi. J'ai réfléchi, il n'y a que toi qui peux nous aider. J'avais pensé à Atticus, à Caïus. Mais Caïus est trop jeune et Atticus n'est qu'un esclave. C'est un homme bon, il est fait pour soigner, pas pour tuer ou couvrir des meurtres. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. Le jour va bientôt se lever, après, il sera trop tard. Personne ne doit savoir qu'Astarté est venue ici.

 _—_ Astarté est ici ?! Elle est blessée ? Atalante, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle s'est enfuie ?

 _—_ Non.

Atalante lui avait raconté. Il l'avait écoutée. Et il avait dit oui, à tout. Tout. Sauver Astarté, couvrir des esclaves, dissimuler le meurtre de Téos, aller chercher Gaïa Metella.

Il avait choisi le camp des réprouvés. Lui, un homme intègre qui avait toujours servi la loi, combattu le désordre.

Il avait sauté de son lit, rassuré Atalante, retrouvé Aeshma et Astarté sur le toit. Il n'avait même pas été voir Téos. Il ne savait même pas comment Astarté l'avait tué. Il avait seulement couru chez Gaïa Metella pour lui demander de l'aider à sauver des criminelles.

.

— Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je… Elles sont toutes mortes. Pourquoi Téos, les tue-t-il toutes ?

 _—_ Assieds-toi. Sergios ! cria Gaïa. Va réveiller Antiochus, prépare une litière. Et arrange-toi pour tenir Kittos en dehors de tout ça.

 _—_ Il n'est pas là, domina.

 _—_ Il est parti ?

 _—_ Oui, mais je ne sais pas quand.

 _—_ Tant mieux. Julia, qu'espère Atalante ? Astarté est une esclave, elle s'est enfuie…

 _—_ Elle s'est enfuie pour échapper à des meurtriers, lui rappela Julia.

 _—_ Et comment expliquera-t-on qu'elle ait atterri chez moi ?

 _—_ Mmmm… Marcia ! dit tout à coup Julia. C'est une ancienne camarade, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas aller se réfugier dans un autre ludus, mais que Marcia dors souvent chez toi. Elle a pensé à Marcia.

 _—_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et pour les autres ?

 _—_ Il n'y a pas besoin qu'Aeshma et Atalante viennent ici.

 _—_ Je veux parler à Aeshma et elle pourra s'occuper d'Astarté. Et puis, tu n'as pas pensé à la façon dont je pourrai expliquer ma présence au ludus Aemilius.

 _—_ Fais comme tu veux.

 _—_ Tidutanus, on t'a vu sortir du ludus ?

 _—_ J'ai prétexté une insomnie.

 _—_ Va devant, je te rejoins.

Le garde hocha la tête. Il ferait ce qu'elles voudraient.

.

Les gardes de faction tiquèrent en apercevant les torches, puis la suite et enfin la litière. Le colosse qui la précédait. La quatrième heure était déjà bien avancée. Les rideaux de la litière s'ouvrirent et une femme richement vêtue en descendit.

— J'ai une requête à présenter au laniste du ludus de Sidé.

 _—_ À cette heure-ci ?

 _—_ Il n'y a pas d'heure pour une jolie femme. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de m'éconduire. Faites appeler le chef des gardes du ludus de Sidé.

 _—_ Vous avez de la chance, il vient de rentrer.

Tidutanus se présenta à la porte. Il noya Gaïa sous les compliments et des formules obséquieuses avant de lui demander respectueusement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui être agréable. Gaïa se pencha à son oreille, il laissa échapper quelques vagues assentiments.

— Je vais vous conduire à lui, je doute qu'il refuse votre requête, madame.

Puis, il demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes pour que la litière pût entrer. Les porteurs de torches restèrent à l'extérieur. Gaïa suivit Tidutanus dans les appartements de Téos. Un garde faisait les cent pas pour se tenir éveillé, il s'enquit de l'identité des visiteurs, salua son chef et la jeune femme.

— Il doit dormir.

 _—_ Il n'est pas sorti ?

 _—_ Non, non, il n'a pas bougé de la nuit. C'est pour cela, dit le garde en jetant un coup d'œil à Gaïa. Que je pense qu'il ne sera pas très heureux de ta visite.

 _—_ C'est important, je prends le risque de le réveiller.

 _—_ Mmm.

Le garde reprit ses cent pas.

— Axos ? demanda-t-il au garde. Tu es de garde depuis combien de temps ?

 _—_ Depuis la quatrième veille.

Tidutanus ouvrit la porte. Gaïa entra derrière lui. Elle s'approcha du bureau, remarqua le sang et les marques qu'avaient laissés Aeshma et Astarté sur le bureau. Le crime était facile à reconstituer. Elle se demanda combien de temps elles étaient restées à regarder leur laniste se vider de son sang.

— Dieux ! murmura Tidutanus. Tant de sang dans un seul homme.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, le rabroua Gaïa. Joue ton rôle.

Elle avait pris soin de se munir de son pugio. Tidutanus pouvait changer d'avis et dénoncer les gladiatrices, il n'était pas trop tard. Elle ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Ils attendirent un moment, puis Gaïa fit un signe. Tidutanus rouvrit la porte.

— Je vous remercie, Téos, déclara Gaïa avant de fermer la porte.

Dans la cour, La litière avait été placée dans un coin sombre, convenue à l'avance. Atalante et Aeshma aidèrent Astarté à s'y introduire et repartirent sans bruit sur les toits. Tidutanus en rentrant avait éloigné le garde qui surveillait Aeshma, évoqué une insomnie et son désir de veiller sur les deux gladiatrices qui dormaient sur le toit :

— Elles combattent dans deux jours, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

Tidutanus retrouva les deux jeunes gladiatrices sur la terrasse. Atalante était couchée, Aeshma assise.

— Aeshma, l'appela-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, Atalante se releva.

— Tu pars avec Gaïa Metella. Dépêche-toi.

 _—_ Hein ? Mais…

 _—_ Tu es son alibi pour être venue ce soir.

 _—_ Non, Atalante n'a qu'à y aller, elle a déjà passé la nuit chez elle, ça n'étonnera personne.

 _—_ Personne au ludus ou à Rome ?

 _—_ À Rome.

 _—_ Mais au ludus, tout le monde sait que vous êtes liées toi et la domina, et c'est toi qu'elle a demandée.

 _—_ Je…

 _—_ Vas-y, Aesh. Tu pourras t'occuper d'Astarté.

 _—_ Si je n'ai rien…

 _—_ Je t'ai préparé une trousse de soin, lui apprit Tidutanus. J'espère seulement n'avoir rien oublié.

 _—_ Tidutanus… commença Aeshma.

 _—_ Ne me demande pas, va, c'est tout.

 _—_ Je ne peux pas.

 _—_ Aesh, la morigéna Atalante.

 _—_ Si…

 _—_ On n'a pas le temps, la brusqua Tidutanus. Dépêche-toi !

 _—_ Vas-y, Aeshma, lui demanda gentiment Atalante.

Elle lui entoura les épaules et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

— Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _—_ Je ne pourrais jamais.

 _—_ Tu verras bien. Tu ne pourras jamais la venger si tu meurs.

La jeune Parthe hocha la tête.

— Ata… commença-t-elle.

 _—_ Parce que, Aesh… Ce que je t'ai dit au Grand Domaine chez Julia Metella Valeria, je le pensais et je le pense toujours.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Et je sais que c'est réciproque.

 _—_ Hein ? Mais...

Atalante lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, lui dit-elle. Pars vite.

.

Le voyage avait été très long. Aeshma avait refusé de croiser le regard de Gaïa et la jeune Alexandrine n'avait pas su comment engager la conversation avec la jeune Parthe. Astarté gémissait de temps en temps et Aeshma concentrait toute son attention sur la jeune Dace. Ce fut pareil à la villa. Elle salua Julia du bout des lèvres, demanda de la lumière, de l'eau bouillie, du savon vert si la domina en avait et de la posca. Gaïa l'incita à se laver et à se changer pendant que la jeune esclave allait chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Aeshma obtempéra et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle revint au bout d'à peine cinq minutes et s'occupa de sa camarade.

Astarté gémit faiblement quand Aeshma la lava et recousit la plaie. Antiochus se proposa de l'aider, elle lui reprocha ses doigts trop gros et demanda à Gaïa son assistance pour maintenir l'une contre l'autre les berges de la plaie.

— Aeshma, c'est grave ? s'enquit Gaïa.

 _—_ J'ai peur que la lame ait touché un poumon. Je l'ai badigeonné de barbarum, mais il ne faut pas qu'une infection se déclare.

 _—_ Pourquoi fermes-tu la plaie, alors ?

 _—_ C'est mieux ainsi. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et elle a combattu cet après-midi. Elle est fatiguée.

 _—_ Eh, je ne suis pas un avorton, protesta Astarté d'une voix cassée.

 _—_ C'est bien pour cela que tu es toujours en vie, lui répondit Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu sais, je m'en fous de mourir.

 _—_ Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi, Astar, et Atalante ne me pardonnera pas de t'avoir laissée mourir. Toi ou moi, c'est pareil.

 _—_ Je sais. Merci, Aeshma, tu… tu soignes très bien. Merci, domina, aussi.

 _—_ Il faut que tu boives, Astarté, lui dit Aeshma. Ensuite, tu dormiras. Assise, je ne veux pas que tu t'étouffes si tu as du sang dans les poumons.

 _—_ Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. J'ai confiance en toi, Aeshma.

Aeshma s'installa sur une chaise au chevet de la grande Dace. Gaïa tergiversait. Fallait-il lui parler maintenant ou attendre ? Aeshma ne lui donna pas le choix. Gaïa s'aperçut bientôt que la jeune Parthe s'était endormie. La porte s'ouvrit derrière son dos.

— Gaïa ? murmura Julia. Oh ! Elles dorment ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Je crois que tu devrais faire pareil.

 _—_ Et les laisser seules ?

 _—_ Demande à Antiochus de veiller sur elles.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas qu'Aeshma appréciera.

 _—_ Elles sont venues ici, elles ne vont pas s'enfuir.

Gaïa hocha la tête et sortit.

— Et Marcia ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle… On ne peut rien y faire de toute façon.

 _—_ Julia, tu crois que c'est Aulus Flavius qui a commandité le meurtre d'Astarté ?

 _—_ Téos n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque et il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de tuer Astarté. Elle ne fait plus partie de son ludus et surtout, s'il avait pris cette décision, elle aurait été la première de la liste et qu'après, il aurait dû se débarrasser de l'une de ses vedettes. La Gladiatrice Bleue est célèbre, la tuer signifiait une perte de revenus important. Et puis, il savait qu'Aeshma n'avait aucune raison de le dénoncer. Aulus Flavius nous sait ici, il doit savoir pour que Lucius Caper m'a parlé, il élimine les témoins gênants.

 _—_ Si seulement Titus se bougeait un peu… Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir à Rome, Julia.

 _—_ Maintenant j'y suis et je reste avec toi. Nous mettrons, d'une façon ou d'une autre, fin à tout cela.

 _—_ D'une façon ou d'une autre ?

 _—_ Oui. Si la voie légale n'y met pas un terme, si l'Empereur ne prend pas de mesures contre Aulus Flavius, je me chargerai personnellement de son cas et de celui de son centurion. Il est temps de l'envoyer payer ses dettes dans le Tartare.

 _—_ Tu t'en chargeras personnellement ?

 _—_ Oui.

— Oh, non ! protesta Gaïa. On s'en chargera personnellement. On attendra de ne plus être à Rome, ce sera plus facile. Il devra bien retourner en Lycie pour boucler ses affaires.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'attendre encore soit une bonne chose, fit Julia.

 _—_ Tu es fâchée... murmura Gaïa.

 _—_ Non, Gaïa, je suis furieuse. J'ai tenu Caper dans mes bras, il ne pensait qu'à Marcia alors que la vie lui faisait ses adieux. Aulus Flavius poursuit Marcia. Je supporte plus de la voir souffrir. Il lui a volé son père et l'affection qu'elle portait à Aeshma et Astarté. Il a tué en toute impunité, il a volé, il a violé. Si l'Empereur ne sait pas y mettre fin, je le ferai. Pour toi, pour moi, pour Marcia, pour Lucia, pour toutes les victimes qu'il a semées sur son chemin. J'ai fait miens tes désirs de vengeance.

 _—_ Tu n'agiras pas seule ? Je sais que tu es plus proche de Marcia que moi, mais je l'aime bien, la vie d'Aeshma est en jeu et Aulus Flavius était à Gerasa. Je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes à l'écart.

 _—_ Je ne le ferai pas.

Gaïa pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de mettre ma parole en doute, lui affirma Julia.

Gaïa se leva et enlaça sa sœur. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle. Julia lui rendit son étreinte. Elles échangèrent en silence leur peine, leur colère et leur désir de vengeance, puisant chacune, l'une dans l'autre, force, confiance et assurance.

.

* * *

.

Qui allait-elle tuer la première ? Qui méritait plus que l'autre de mourir la première sous son couteau ? Et méritaient-elles de mourir ? Que faisaient-elles ici ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle qui avait erré toute la nuit sans but, qui avait peut-être contribué à la mort de cette esclave aux _Quatre sœurs_?

.

Elle s'était pris des coups, elle en avait distribué, elle avait quitté Subure, rejoint les écuries du ludus Bestiari, emprunté un cheval et chevauché à travers la campagne. Elle avait galopé jusqu'à ce que sa bête bavât une écume blanchâtre épaisse et malsaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puât la sueur du cheval qu'elle avait cruellement et sans raisons épuisé. Elle était rentrée à pied, honteuse d'avoir manqué à tous ses devoirs de cavalière. Une brute, elle n'était qu'une brute sans cœur. Elle avait conduit sa monture à la bride jusqu'aux écuries. Elle l'avait dessellée puis, elle l'avait pansée avec soin. Retrouvé peu à peu une certaine sérénité dans les gestes répétitifs, dans le lien qu'elle sentait avec une incroyable acuité entre elle et l'animal. En s'occupant de sa monture malmenée, elle s'était vidée de sa rage, bien mieux que quand elle avait marché, hurlé, frappé, ou chevauché comme une barbare. Elle avait fini par poser son front sur le flanc de l'animal, par fermer les yeux, et son cœur s'était allégé.

Julia ne l'avait pas trahie, elle l'avait protégée, elle avait tenu le rôle que Marcia avait voulu qu'elle tienne auprès d'elle après la mort de son père. Julia n'était pas très différente de son père justement, elle faisait des erreurs, mais elle les faisait par amour. Il n'y avait rien de pervers, rien de condescendant. Rien de mauvais ne se cachait derrière les actions de Julia.

Quant à Gaïa. Elle aussi devait savoir. Elle avait hésité, elle n'avait pas su comment en parler. Et elle aimait Aeshma. Et Aeshma... Marcia avait refermé ses poings contre la robe du cheval, elle s'était enivrée de son odeur puissante.

Des pions, Aeshma et Astarté n'étaient que des pions au service de Téos, au service d'un commanditaire plus puissant. Un commanditaire qui avait programmé la mort de son père, qui avait programmé celles de Julia et de Quintus. Gaïus ne serait pas né si Aeshma et Astarté n'étaient pas intervenues, si leur sens de l'honneur et du devoir n'avaient pas été plus fort que leur sens de l'obéissance. Elle les aimait tant. Comment passer de l'amour à la haine ? Méritaient-elles sa haine ? Julia et Gaïa n'avaient en tout cas rien fait pour la mériter.

Marcia s'était sentie perdue, mais Julia n'en était pas responsable. Elle lui avait craché des horreurs à la figure. Elle l'avait blessée. Elle n'était qu'une enfant stupide. Elle avait grimacé un sourire à travers ses larmes : elle ressemblait à Aeshma.

Aeshma et ses colères aveugles et infantiles, injustes et violentes, qu'elle regrettait souvent sans oser l'avouer et s'excuser. Atalante n'avait pas besoin des excuses d'Aeshma, Marcia non plus. Julia avait besoin de celles de Marcia. La jeune fille avait alors décidé de rentrer et de se faire pardonner.

Sergios avait vendu la mèche sans y penser à mal. Il avait raconté que les dominas dormaient, qu'elles s'étaient couchées très tard parce qu'elles avaient été chercher deux jeunes femmes en ville et que l'une était blessée. Néria se serait méfiée, elle n'aurait rien raconté après avoir été témoin de l'esclandre dont s'était rendue coupable Marcia. Elle serait allée réveiller Gaïa. Antiochus aurait fait de même. Sergios ne connaissait pas les gladiatrices et ce qui les liait aux dominas et à Marcia. Il avait gentiment expliqué ce qu'il avait vu par égard pour sa domina et sa sœur. Marcia avait posé des questions. Comment étaient les jeunes femmes, leurs cheveux, leurs tailles, leurs apparences ? Astarté et Aeshma. Sergios ne les avaient vues que dans l'arène et il ne les avait pas reconnues. Marcia si.

Elle avait demandé où elles se trouvaient, le ventre noué par l'appréhension, par l'indécision.

Elle avait ouvert la porte, une lampe à la main, elle voulait les voir.

.

Une lampe brillait encore sur une table à côté du lit sur lequel reposait Astarté. Aeshma dormait toujours, inconfortablement installée sur un fauteuil sanglé de cuir. Gaïa les avait installées dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle avait ouvert un coffre et attrapé un pugio qu'elle y gardait. Un cadeau de l'un de ses admirateurs. Elle l'avait dégainé.

Depuis, elle attendait elle ne savait quoi. Les gorges offertes, les jugulaires qui palpitaient. Les traits tendus d'Astarté, le léger rictus qui lui déformait la bouche. Les sourcils froncés d'Aeshma. Aucune des deux ne semblait bénéficier d'un sommeil paisible. Si Aeshma savait, Astarté devait savoir aussi.

Elle avait envie de voir leur sang couler. Elle se rapprocha. Oublia de se demander ce que les deux gladiatrices pouvaient bien faire dans sa chambre si tôt le matin, loin de leur ludus qu'il leur était interdit de quitter sans autorisation.

Qui ? Astarté ou Aeshma d'abord ? Elle sentit un regard. Tourna la tête. Astarté la fixait. Marcia la trouva pâle, elle avait un regard fiévreux, un regard dans lequel Marcia découvrit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais surpris auparavant chez la grande Dace : de la détresse et de la peur.

— Ma vie t'appartient, Marcia, murmura-t-elle en se redressant maladroitement sur ses coussins.

Marcia se mit à respirer laborieusement.

— Marcia ? souffla soudain Aeshma qui s'était elle aussi réveillée.

— Ne bouge pas ! s'écria Marcia en pointant son arme vers elle. Ne bouge pas ou je te t'égorge.

Aeshma s'accrocha aux bras de son fauteuil. Incapable de bouger, de parler. Que fallait-il dire ? Faire ? Elle se reprochait son incapacité à communiquer. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Astarté était un génie de la communication, une oratrice de haut vol qui trouvait toujours la phrase adéquate, qui ne restait jamais muette, qui ne se laissait jamais déstabiliser, qui enroulait les autres dans ses paroles, ses regards et ses gestes. Elle se retrouvait pourtant aussi démunie qu'Aeshma. Muette, immobile, tendue à la limite de sa résistance. Sa douleur, sa fatigue, sa colère, évanouies. Oubliées. Ne restait que l'horrible sentiment d'avoir tout gâché, tout perdu, d'avoir trahi. Que valait une gladiatrice félonne ? Qu'aurait-elle à présenter le jour de sa mort aux yeux de Zalmoxis ? Elle serait bannie. Sa vie ne valait plus rien. Sa mort l'emporterait vers le néant absolu. Marcia se retourna vers elle. La pointe du pugio sur sa jugulaire. Un coup de poignet et Astarté se viderait de son sang, plus vite encore que Téos. Elle ne valait pas mieux que lui, pensait la Dace.

Aeshma ne pensait pas autre chose.

— Marcia, l'appela-t-elle. Astarté n'a pas…

 _—_ Tais-toi, Aeshma, tais-toi. Par pitié, tais-toi, exigea Marcia. Tu parleras quand je te le demanderai.

La jeune Parthe ferma la bouche. Elle obéirait à Marcia, quoi qu'elle lui demandât. Sa vie lui appartenait. Marcia retourna son attention sur Astarté. C'était plus facile.

— Qu'as-tu fais, Astarté ? Pourquoi ?

La grande Dace ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait raconter sonnerait comme des excuses ou comme un flot d'ordures. Elle ne pouvait pas répéter à Marcia ce qu'elle avait dit à Atalante. C'était immonde. Atalante aurait dû les égorger. Affronter Marcia était pire que tout. Astarté avait peur. L'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Marcia menaçait de la briser. Un élan la poussait à lui avouer son amour, à le lui manifester, un autre, pour la même raison, appelait à une mort ignominieuse.

La lame pesa sur le cou d'Astarté et le sang commença à perler.

— C'est moi ! intervint Aeshma.

 _—_ Ta gueule, Aeshma !

La Parthe jaillit de son siège et se dressa devant la jeune fille.

— C'est moi. C'est moi, qui l'ai tué. C'est moi, qui étais responsable de cette mission. Si tu veux du sang, si tu veux une vie pour racheter la sienne, c'est la mienne que tu dois prendre.

Aeshma s'agenouilla devant Marcia.

— Tue-moi comme tu veux, je ne te demande pas la jugula, je ne la mérite pas. Je ne protesterai pas, quoi que tu fasses. Mais ne commets pas une injustice.

Marcia lui empoigna les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. La lame du pugio vint prendre appui sous son menton. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aeshma détourna le regard. Le pugio disparut et un revers de main frappa durement Aeshma au visage.

— Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi en face !

Aeshma hésita, Marcia la frappa une nouvelle fois.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois lâche ! Pas toi ! cria Marcia.

Astarté était glacée, à la limite de la catatonie. Aeshma planta son regard dans celui de Marcia. Un orage sec obscurcissait les yeux turquoise de la jeune gladiatrice. Une froide détermination s'y lisait. La main de Marcia lui tirait douloureusement les cheveux et le pugio reprit sa place sous son menton.

— Tu l'as pris en traître ? Tu l'as égorgé par derrière ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Comment alors ?

 _—_ Nous nous sommes battus.

 _—_ Il avait un pugio et toi, un glaive et un scutum ? Ou peut-être, deux épées ?

 _—_ Non, nous étions à armes égales.

 _—_ Tu as triché ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Il t'a blessée ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais tu as gagné ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu t'es battue comme tu le fais sur le sable...

Il n'avait aucune chance. Il avait affronté des guerriers, des guerrières, mais jamais de gladiateurs. Son père n'avait jamais fréquenté un ludus. C'était un soldat, et les soldats ne se battaient pas comme des gladiateurs, en tout cas pas Kaeso Atilius Valens. Son poing resta ferme, mais cette fois, elle détourna les yeux un instant. Aeshma avait envie de pleurer, de s'excuser. De mourir.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Marcia d'une voix sourde. Il a dit quelque chose avant de mourir ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Il m'a remerciée.

 _—_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes montèrent et piquèrent les yeux de la jeune Parthe. Elles débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues.

— Il savait qui j'étais. Astarté m'a appelée et il a su qui j'étais. Il m'a remerciée de… de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Il voulait... mais je ...

Aeshma s'écroula. Elle resta droite sous la main de Marcia, mais tout le reste craqua. Tout lui revint, tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier, tout ce qu'elle maintenait précieusement bouclée, tout ce qu'elle retenait pour aller plus loin. Elle avait pleuré sur Atalante quand elles s'étaient retrouvées enchaînées l'une à l'autre sur l' _Artémisia_ , mais elle n'avait pensé à ce moment-là qu'à Abechoura, à sa trahison.

Aeshma, depuis qu'elle avait été réduite en esclavage, n'avait pas cessé de trahir. De perdre les gens qu'elles aimaient, d'ignorer ceux qui l'aimaient. Elle avait enterré ses souffrances, ses peines. Parfois, elles resurgissaient. Parfois, elle pleurait ou la colère la prenait, mais une peine à la fois, juste une, parfois deux. Pas tout, pas tout d'un coup.

Dix ans à se battre, à résister, à se protéger, à s'enfermer, à s'isoler. Dix ans de blessures, d'humiliations, de résignation, d'acceptation. Dix ans de trahison.

Aeshma oublia tout le reste. Ses victoires sur elle-même et sur ses peurs, son courage, sa droiture qui la faisait tant appréciée, sa volonté, sa résistance. Elle oublia qu'elle avait été une enfant aimée aussi bien par son père que par sa mère, une petite sœur plutôt appréciée par Bivar et une grande sœur adorée par Abechoura.

Elle oublia qu'une personne qu'elle estimait et qu'elle aimait l'avait adoptée, intégrée dans sa famille, qu'elle avait des camarades et qu'elle les méritait. Elle oublia qu'elle avait généreusement aimé Marcia, qu'elle l'avait soutenue et protégée. Qu'elle avait contribué avec Atalante, mais aussi avec l'aide d'Astarté, d'Ajax, de Piscès et de Sabina à transformer une enfant gâtée en une jeune femme courageuse et forte. Qu'elle lui avait appris à survivre sans se renier, à tuer sans haine ni plaisir, à sauvegarder son humanité.

Astarté connaissait assez la petite Parthe pour comprendre cela. Elle partageait les mêmes sentiments. Elle ouvrait et fermait machinalement ses doigts sur la couverture qui lui recouvrait les jambes. Ses pensées coulaient aussi noires et boueuses que celles d'Aeshma, mais ses yeux se portèrent sur Marcia. Il faisait sombre, mais l'or de ses cheveux brillait et Astarté voyait les muscles de ses bras contractés, son profil dur, ses mâchoires serrées, le sang qui coulait doucement dans le cou d'Aeshma et commençait à tacher le col de sa tunique, l'expression d'Aeshma. Celle de Marcia.

Elles s'aimaient. Marcia aimait Aeshma. Elle avait su voir plus loin que la gladiatrice, plus loin que la meliora, plus loin que son sale caractère et son aura de championne.

Marcia aimait avec fougue, sans arrière pensées, sans restriction. Sans peur. Généreusement. Respectueusement. Tout ce qui avait séduit Astarté, tout ce qui l'avait bouleversée. Aimer Marcia c'était comme se désaltérer après une longue course à l'eau d'une source qui jaillissait dans le secret d'une grotte dissimulée au plus profond de la forêt. Une eau glacée et claire. Pas de boue, pas de poison, pas d'amertume. Une eau qui désaltère et qui lave. Le corps comme l'esprit. Astarté n'avait pas été envoûtée, elle avait simplement trouvé la source où étancher sa soif. La blondeur de Marcia, ses yeux, son sourire, son enthousiaste, son courage, sa ténacité, sa générosité, son humilité, avaient autant contribué à la chute d'Astarté que sa gentillesse, son corps, son odeur, les intonations de sa voix, son obstination, son innocence, et son extrême politesse. Aucune boue nauséabonde ne reposait au fond des pensées de Marcia. Aucun souvenir sordide n'habitait son cœur. Elle avait connu des peines, des chagrins, elle avait commis des erreurs, elle regrettait certaines choses, mais rien ne l'avait pervertie.

Elle aspirait à la vengeance, elle était en colère et Aeshma s'offrait en victime expiatoire.

La petite Parthe prenait tout sur elle, comme Astarté en avait aussi le désir. Elle encourageait Marcia à tuer, à se repaître de sang, à laver l'assassinat de son père dans le sang de celle qui l'avait frappé. Une erreur. Marcia n'obtiendrait pas ainsi la vengeance à laquelle elle aspirait. Astarté et Aeshma étaient coupables, mais elles ne l'avaient pas trahie. Astarté ressentait ce meurtre comme une trahison, Aeshma aussi, mais la raison prouvait le contraire. Marcia, une fois sa colère tombée, en prendrait conscience. Elle se pardonnerait peut être d'avoir tué Astarté, mais jamais elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir tué Aeshma. La source serait à jamais souillée du sang de la petite Parthe que Marcia considérait comme un mentor et un modèle. Astarté ne pouvait pas assister à cela. Elle et Aeshma se montreraient indignes de la jeune gladiatrice si elles l'encourageaient dans cette voie. Elles aspiraient à être condamnées et punies ? Une pensée égoïste qui détruirait Marcia. Une lâcheté.

— On ne savait pas, Marcia. On n'a jamais su qui on devait tuer, qui on avait tué. Aeshma a trahi Téos pour sauver Julia Metella Valeria. Elle l'aurait trahi bien avant ça si elle avait su que le légionnaire était ton père. Je me suis rangée à ses côtés pour la domina. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait de même pour ton père, les circonstances étaient différentes. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'Aeshma aurait défendu sa vie. Si on ne l'avait pas suivie, elle nous aurait tous tués sans hésiter. Moi, Marpessa, Typhon… Elle serait morte pour lui. Elle n'a pas trahi Julia Metella, elle ne t'aurait pas trahie non plus.

Marcia tourna lentement ses yeux vers Astarté.

 _—_ Qu'en sais-tu ? siffla-t-elle.

 _—_ Je la connais depuis des années. On mérite la croix, Marcia. Comme meurtrières. Mais Aeshma ne mérite pas ta vengeance et...

La suite se perdit dans un double hurlement. Marcia avait sauté en hurlant de fureur sur la grande Dace. La main sur la trachée, les genoux serrés sur son torse, le pugio dressé. Astarté avait hurlé de douleur, balbutié des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à la tunique de Marcia et elle avait râlé avant de perdre connaissance.

— Astarté ? s'inquiéta soudain Marcia oubliant sa colère.

 _—_ Astarté ! souffla de son côté Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma ?

La porte du cubiculum s'ouvrit à la volée.

— Qu'est-ce que... ? commença Gaïa.

 _—_ Marcia ! s'écria Julia catastrophée.

 _—_ Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Marcia tira sur la couverture qui recouvrait la Dace aux yeux dorés. Un pansement. Taché. Une tache qui s'étalait. La jeune fille bondit en arrière.

Julia s'était réveillée la première, elle avait été retrouver Gaïa. Néria leur avait apporté une collation. Elle était revenue ensuite affolée. Marcia était rentrée, elle était avec Aeshma et Astarté. Néria avait entendu Marcia menacer Aeshma. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait vu Marcia s'enfuir folle de rage de la villa au début de la nuit, elle avait vu arriver Aeshma et sa camarade blessée. Elle admirait Aeshma, et maintenant, Marcia se disait prête à l'égorger. Néria s'était affolée. Marcia adorait Julia, Gaïa aimait Aeshma. Elle avait couru prévenir les dominas. Comment Aeshma et Marcia pouvaient-elles s'entre-tuer ?

Le temps suspendit son cours. Astarté évanouie. Aeshma dressée sur ses pieds, prête à secourir sa camarade, figée par la présence de Marcia. Julia et Gaïa immobiles, unies comme elles l'étaient toujours, mais cette fois dans un même élan généreux. Un élan naturel et habituel chez Julia, nouveau chez Gaïa. Néria s'apprêtait à crier à l'aide. Marcia regardait tout le monde alternativement.

Elle posa la main sur le pansement d'Astarté, sentit l'humidité poisseuse sous ses doigts.

— Elle est blessée, dit-elle bêtement.

Elle se tourna vers Aeshma.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aeshma ? Tu ne peux pas sortir du ludus. Astarté non plus. Comment ? Mais merde ! cria-t-elle soudain. Je veux savoir ! Tout ! Tout ce que vous me cachez.

 _—_ Astarté ne t'a jamais rien caché, Marcia, dit Aeshma.

 _—_ Et toi ?! Tu ne savais rien non plus ?

 _—_ Pas avant d'avoir vu ton sceau. Depuis, je sais.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?! Qui t'a envoyée tuer mon père ? Téos ? C'est lui, bien sûr, mais qui le lui a demandé, tu le sais ?

Aeshma baissa la tête.

— Aeshma !

 _—_ Non, je ne sais pas et on ne le saura jamais. C'est trop tard.

 _—_ Peut-être pour toi, mais vous ? Toi, Julia ? Que sais-tu ?

 _—_ Astarté a besoin de soins, Marcia.

 _—_ Je veux savoir ! hurla Marcia.

Julia chercha la main de Gaïa. Gaïa chercha le regard d'Aeshma. La jeune Parthe ne savait pas.

Aulus Flavius trouvait un plaisir pervers à posséder et à manipuler les gens. Il avait voulu épouser Marcia, il s'était arrogé Aeshma une nuit entière à la villa de Marcus Flavius. Il avait tué, initié des massacres, des pillages, trompé l'Empereur, mais cela semblait moins grave à Gaïa que son désir de poser la main sur Marcia ou sur Aeshma, d'épouser la fille d'un homme qu'il haïssait et qu'il avait fait assassiné et de jouir sans retenu du corps d'une femme qui ne pouvait se refuser à lui, d'une femme qu'il avait engagée à tuer pour lui, qu'il avait entraînée à trahir et qui ne le savait même pas.

— Dites-moi ! Pourquoi Aeshma et Astarté ont-elles tué mon père ?! Qui voulait sa mort ?!

 _—_ Aulus Flavius, lâcha fermement Julia.

Marcia ouvrit la bouche. Aeshma se sentit pâlir.

— Je vais le tuer, cracha Marcia.

 _—_ Non ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Gaïa, Julia et Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. Téos aussi, il savait, je suis sûre qu'il savait depuis le jour où j'ai signé mon contrat d'auctorata.

 _—_ Téos est mort, Marcia, lui dit Julia.

 _—_ Quoi ?!

 _—_ Astarté l'a tué.

 _—_ Astarté ?

 _—_ Marcia, je crois qu'il serait bon que nous parlions. Tu... tu es d'accord ?

Marcia jeta un regard méchant à Aeshma.

— Ne t'en prends pas à elle, Marcia, lui dit encore Julia. Elle ne t'a pas menti et elle ne savait pas.

Aeshma ouvrit la bouche.

— Ne dis rien, l'arrêta Julia. Tu n'es qu'une esclave, Aeshma, reste à ta place.

La petite Parthe allait encore parler.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta camarade, au lieu de te complaire dans ta culpabilité, la coupa Gaïa d'un ton cinglant.

Les yeux d'Aeshma noircirent brusquement.

— Marcia, tu viens avec moi. Gaïa, je t'emprunte ta chambre. Néria, tu aides les gladiatrices et ma sœur. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela. Où est Antiochus ?

 _—_ Je suis là, domina.

 _—_ Gaïa ? demanda Julia.

 _—_ Demande-lui ce que tu veux.

 _—_ Antiochus, tu pars au ludus Vestitus. Tu expliques qu'Astarté a été attaquée, qu'elle a été blessée, qu'elle n'avait confiance en personne, qu'elle a pensé à Marcia parce qu'elle appartenait à son ancienne familia, qu'elle savait qu'elle logeait souvent chez Gaïa et qu'elle l'a cherchée ici.

 _—_ J'irai, domina. C'est mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille, dit un nouveau venu.

Kittos venait de se glisser dans la pièce.

— Kittos ?

 _—_ Tu peux lui faire confiance, dit sourdement Marcia à Julia. Il... il m'a protégée cette nuit et je t'ai dit qu'il connaissait mon père.

 _—_ Pourquoi toi, Kittos ?

 _—_ On sait que je sers l'Empereur au ludus. Le laniste d'Astarté ne dira rien. De toute façon, je le connais personnellement.

 _—_ Que vas-tu lui raconter ? s'enquit Gaïa sur la défensive.

 _—_ Je ne ferai que confirmer la version de Julia Metella.

 _—_ Kittos, l'appela Marcia.

 _—_ Je ne dirai rien d'autre, ni à son laniste ni à l'Empereur. Et je n'irai jamais rapporter à personne ce que j'ai entendu dans cette pièce. Je ne sais pas qui a tué votre laniste, Marcia.

Kittos quitta la pièce. Néria le retint par le bras.

— Tu es blessé...

 _—_ Une rixe d'ivrognes, rien de grave.

Il se dégagea et partit d'un pas vif pour le ludus Vestitus. Si les gardes urbains étaient lancés contre la gladiatrice, il risquait d'y avoir des complications.

Julia entraîna Marcia dans la chambre de Gaïa. Un choix réfléchi. Elle voulait lui parler dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Gaïa savait personnaliser un endroit avec très peu de moyens. Deux coffres, quelques très beaux tissus, un coussin, des objets personnels usuels, un ou deux livres, une reproduction sur parchemin du pavement de mosaïque de sa villa qui représentait le phare et les deux dauphins.

En réalité, les deux représentations étaient des reproductions plus travaillées de son sceau. Gaïa avait d'abord fait tailler son sceau et elle avait commandé le pavement de mosaïque après que son aînée se fût mariée. Julia ne savait pas quand elle avait commandé la peinture sur parchemin. Elle était très belle. L'exécution dénotait une main habile et un artiste accompli. Julia aimait la mosaïque noire et blanche près du genévrier. Le dégradé des couleurs qui allait du blanc au noir en passant par toutes les nuances de gris. Les dauphins affrontés, la tour de Pharos et ses flammes. Julia portait un sceau presque semblable. Mais la tour n'y figurait pas. Seulement les dauphins. Deux dauphins qui nageaient de concert. Leurs corps enlacés.

Julia se souvenait du jour ou Saul lui avait déclaré qu'elle était assez âgée pour posséder son propre sceau. Julia avait tiqué parce qu'il était rare qu'une femme en portât. Saul avait ri et l'avait sermonnée : elle et sa sœur étaient les uniques héritières des Metellus. Elle était riche et elle était déjà une commerçante accomplie. Elle se devait d'avoir un sceau. Gaïa avait surpris leur conversation. Et contrairement à sa sœur aînée, l'idée l'avait enthousiasmée. Julia s'était demandée ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire figurer comme motif. Gaïa avait parlé de deux dauphins.

— Ils se protègent, ils sont fidèles, la mer est leur élément. Ils sont forts et rapide. Intelligents.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi deux ? avait demandé Julia.

Gaïa avait arboré une mine triste et extrêmement contrariée. Julia avait immédiatement compris.

— C'est une excellente idée, s'était-elle aussitôt enthousiasmée.

Gaïa s'était illuminée de bonheur et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Elle devait avoir treize ans, peut-être quatorze. Julia en avait déjà dix-sept ou dix-huit. Le même âge que Lucia aurait eu si elle n'avait pas été égorgée. Plus tard, Gaïa avait porté elle aussi un sceau, mais elle avait tenu à y faire figurer la tour d'Alexandrie. C'était en la découvrant pour la première fois qu'elle s'était construit une nouvelle vie en compagnie de Julia. Elle et Julia. Les dauphins liés.

Julia avait opté pour le jeu et la tendresse, Gaïa pour une représentation beaucoup plus formelle et elle emportait le parchemin peint partout avec elle quand elle s'éloignait d'Alexandrie plus de deux jours.

.

Kittos couvrirait Astarté. Julia avait emmené Marcia et prendrait soin de la jeune fille. Aeshma concentra ses pensées sur Astarté. Elle pressa Néria de lui apporter de l'eau bouillie et des linges. Elle défit le pansement de sa camarade, lava la plaie, tâta les berges avec ses doigts et contrôla les points de suture. Elle refit le pansement, délicatement. Elle vérifia la température de la jeune Dace, écouta son cœur et sa respiration. Astarté avait glissé sur les coussins, Aeshma voulut la réinstaller plus confortablement. Gaïa, sans un mot, lui apporta son aide.

Marcia était entre des mains aimantes et sûres, Astarté avait reçu l'attention dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. La Grande Dace avait surtout besoin de se reposer. On ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Restait Aeshma.

— Néria, l'appela Gaïa. Je veux que tu restes avec la gladiatrice. Tu ne la connais pas, mais c'est une amie de Marcia et une amie d'Aeshma. Ma sœur lui doit aussi la vie. Antiochus restera dans l'atrium si tu as besoin d'aide. Si une complication survint, viens me prévenir, je serai... euh, au tablinium à l'étage.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Aeshma, viens avec moi.

 _—_ Domina... voulut protester Aeshma.

 _—_ Néria surveillera Astarté. Tu lui fais confiance, non ?

La petite Parthe regarda la jeune esclave.

— Oui, répondit-elle après un temps.

 _—_ Viens alors, il faut que nous parlions, après tu pourras revenir t'occuper d'Astarté.

Aeshma suivit Gaïa sans plus protester. La haine de Marcia. Sa colère, son désespoir. Son sentiment de trahison. Aeshma s'était toujours efforcée de ne pas mentir, de ne pas voler, de ne pas trahir, de ne pas décevoir. Et là, d'un coup...

— Aeshma... l'appela doucement Gaïa.

Elles étaient dans le tablinium, la porte était fermée, Gaïa se tenait devant elle. Aeshma ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée jusque-là, depuis combien de temps la domina l'observait. Elle leva les yeux sur elle.

Aulus Flavius. Ce sale type.

Gaïa s'approcha, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune gladiatrice, une main qui redescendit vers la nuque.

— Domina, je...

 _—_ Je sais depuis longtemps, Aeshma. Mais je ne voulais pas...

 _—_ Depuis quand, domina ? la coupa Aeshma dans un souffle.

 _—_ J'ai su après t'avoir déposée à Sidé, quand j'ai rejoint ma sœur à Patara.

 _—_ C'est pour cela que...

Aeshma laissa sa phrase en suspens. Gaïa commençait à voir la colère sourdre dans les yeux de la jeune Parthe.

— Non, je voulais te protéger et protéger Marcia. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas mentir avec elle, que tu ne pourrais jamais faire comme si de rien n'était. Je savais que cela te ferait du mal, mais aussi, que Marcia à cause de cela, perdrait ton appui et en souffrirait. J'avais raison, elle a cru t'avoir déçue, elle croyait que tu lui reprochais quelque chose. Es-tu consciente de l'affection qu'elle te porte ? De la place que tu tiens dans sa vie ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma ?

 _—_ Oui, domina. Je le sais. Je... J'aime aussi Marcia, c'est plus qu'une simple camarade, plus qu'une simple gladiatrice, plus qu'une simple élève pour moi.

 _—_ C'est pour cela que Julia a refusé que j'aille te voir à Sidé, c'est pour cela que je me suis rangée à son avis, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'évite depuis que je suis à Rome.

 _—_ Je ne vous ai même pas remerciée pour Atalante.

Gaïa laissa échapper un rire bref.

— Atalante... ? Tu as de curieuses amitiés, Aeshma.

 _—_ Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a été...

 _—_ Elle n'a rien fait, elle est juste tellement...

 _—_ Tellement... ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas. C'est une gladiatrice, mais c'est quelqu'un de tellement... comment dire ? Sensible ? Oui, c'est quelqu'un de tellement sensible par certains côtés. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on s'attend à être proche de toi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je suis heureuse de l'avoir soustraite à cette soirée.

 _—_ Elle n'aurait pas supporté, murmura Aeshma.

 _—_ Mais toi, si ? Tu as supporté cette soirée ?

 _—_ J'arrive toujours à m'en sortir. Il suffit de ne pas y penser, d'oublier. Atalante ne sait pas faire ça.

 _—_ Ça marche toujours ?

 _—_ Je croyais.

 _—_ Tu m'as oubliée ? demanda Gaïa sans s'attarder sur la dernière réplique d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Non ! se récria aussitôt Aeshma. Pourquoi vous aurais-je oubliée, domina ? Vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal.

Gaïa pencha la tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, de toute façon avec Aeshma, ce n'était jamais vraiment le bon moment, mais elle avait besoin d'être proche d'elle. De savoir que la jeune Parthe n'allait pas disparaître, se refermer sur ses peines et ses remords. Elle repassa une main derrière sa nuque.

— Domina..., commença Aeshma en reculant la tête.

Gaïa raffermit sa prise sur la nuque et posa son autre main sur la joue d'Aeshma.

— Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée avec toi. Tu m'as manquée, Aeshma, et j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. J'ai besoin de ta confiance.

 _—_ Je ne vous ai pas retiré ma confiance, domina, protesta Aeshma. Depuis le lembos, je n'ai jamais douté de vous.

 _—_ Je veux plus que ça.

Elle ne laissa pas à Aeshma le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa. Aeshma décida de rester de marbre. Comment pouvait-elle, quand Marcia, quand Astarté, quand Aulus Flavius ? Ce chien d'Aulus Flavius. Les lèvres de Gaïa Metella étaient douces sur les siennes, mais sa main était crispée sur sa nuque, ses doigts raides sur sa joue, son corps tendu.

Aeshma se rappela de Marcia, quand la jeune fille venait dormir avec elle. Quand elle souffrait trop. Aeshma ne l'avait jamais repoussée. L'amour de Marcia était innocent, Aeshma le savait. Celui de Gaïa Metella était empreint de désir, mais la jeune Parthe ressentit le même besoin d'affection, la même peur, la même demande. Le même besoin d'être rassurée, mais aussi une preuve d'amour inconditionnel.

Consciemment ou pas, Marcia venait la voir parce qu'elle l'aimait, la domina l'embrassait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait obtenir du réconfort. La domina se donnait. Aeshma trahirait sa confiance en la rejetant et elle n'avait aucune raison de la rejeter. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit au baiser. Elle laissa Gaïa décider de ce qu'elle voulait. D'être à son écoute. De toute façon, elle n'avait envie de rien, ses pensées lui semblaient trop tumultueuses et trop noires pour réellement s'abandonner.

C'était compter sans Gaïa. Aeshma avait bien évalué l'état d'esprit de la jeune Alexandrine. Elle avait besoin de se fondre en Aeshma, de la retrouver, mais elle voulait aussi que la jeune Parthe vînt à elle, qu'elle fît la moitié du chemin. Elle avait besoin de partager, de la sentir attentive, de sentir une demande d'attention, une demande d'affection. Gaïa voulait Aeshma, mais elle voulait surtout lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas changé, qu'ici, aujourd'hui et à Rome, qu'elle était toujours la même personne qu'elle avait toujours été. Sur l' _ _Artémisia__ comme dans ce tablinium, dans cette villa qui ne lui appartenait même pas.

Aeshma venait d'affronter la violence, la haine, la colère, la peur, le dégoût d'elle-même. Gaïa désirait la recueillir aux creux de ses bras et l'aimer, parce qu'elle la sentait fragile et perdue, parce qu'Aeshma avait besoin qu'on l'aimât, qu'Atalante était loin et qu'Aeshma était seule. Parce qu'aussi, Gaïa l'aimait et qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments.

Dès, qu'elle la sentit accepter, Gaïa se détendit, ses mains imitèrent ses lèvres, elles se firent douces et caressantes. Elles descendirent le long du cou. Cherchèrent le frisson, l'obtinrent. Aeshma gémit doucement. Gaïa revint sur ses lèvres un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aeshma commençât à véritablement répondre et partager.

Elle l'entraîna alors vers le divan qui lui servait de lit quand elle dormait ou se reposait dans le tablinium. Avant de basculer Aeshma dessus, elle lui défit sa ceinture et lui passa sa tunique par-dessus la tête. Aeshma portait un strophium et une feminalia. Gaïa déroula le premier doucement. Elle reprit ensuite les lèvres de la jeune Parthe et ses mains montèrent sur la poitrine libérée. Aeshma gémit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dos de Gaïa.

— Domina...

Un appel. Laissé sans suite. Aeshma gémit plus fort. Elle oublia soudain ce qui la tenait encore éloignée de Gaïa : Marcia et Astarté, Téos et Aulus Flavius. Il n'y eut plus que la jeune Alexandrine. Elle repoussa fébrilement la jeune femme d'un geste ferme. Dégrafa sa ceinture, attrapa sa robe, se débattit avec, commença à grogner de frustration et d'impatience. Gaïa sourit. Elle poussa brusquement Aeshma sur le divan. La Parthe tomba sur le dos, ferma les yeux, la respiration laborieuse, et ne bougea plus. Gaïa se déshabilla. La robe, la tunique, ses sous-vêtements. Elle se pencha sur Aeshma, ses mains se refermèrent sur le haut de sa feminalia et tirèrent. Aeshma prit appui avec ses pieds sur le sol et souleva les hanches.

— Installe-toi bien, lui murmura Gaïa.

Aeshma se déplaça rapidement sans ouvrir les yeux. Le divan plia sous le poids de Gaïa, et la jeune Parthe se mordit le coin de la lèvre quand un genou vint se placer entre ses jambes, quand une main se posa sur son ventre et remonta lentement. Tout son être se tendit quand le corps nu de Gaïa recouvrit doucement le sien. Elle haleta son titre et s'arqua sous la sensation, sous les multiples sensations. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une petite fenêtre dispensait la lumière du matin. Le soleil avait enfin percé le plafond de nuages qui recouvrait Rome depuis des jours. Il traversait le tablinium et auréolait d'or le visage de Gaïa. Aeshma ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Gaïa lui renvoya un sourire admiratif. La lumière chaude modelait les traits d'Aeshma. Ses yeux brillaient comme des onyx. Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, releva la tête et lui sourit. La jeune Parthe fronça les sourcils, le sourire de Gaïa s'agrandit. Elle bascula le bassin. Aeshma renversa la tête en arrière en gémissant. Revint plonger son regard dans celui de Gaïa. Un nouveau baiser dans le cou. Un nouveau sourire.

— Domina, grogna Aeshma.

 _—_ Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose, Aeshma ? murmura Gaïa sans cesser de sourire.

Aeshma lui attrapa la tête et la tira vers elle. Gaïa en profita pour changer de position, elle bascula sur le dos et entraîna Aeshma sur elle. Elle voulait la sentir, tangible et solide, peser de tout son poids sur elle. Elle voulait lui passer la main qu'elle savait qu'Aeshma lui avait cédée.

Qu'elle eût cédé aux désirs de Gaïa ou aux siens, n'eût très vite plus d'importance pour Aeshma qui s'était un moment posé la question. Gaïa l'avait emmenée exactement là où elle le voulait.

Elles retrouvèrent la complicité qu'elles avaient éprouvée sur l' _ _Artémisia__. La grande sensualité qui les avait liées l'une à l'autre. Aeshma frissonna quand elle huma le parfum léger dont usait Gaïa dans le creux de son cou, la douceur de sa peau, son goût si particulier et puis, tout le reste. Tout ce à quoi elle rêvait parfois, à n'importe quel instant du jour et de la nuit, quand elle ne dormait pas. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé avec les rares personnes qu'elle avait rejointes sur leur grabat depuis presque deux ans. Un désir impétueux, sans cesse renouvelé, mêlé étroitement au plaisir. Des odeurs, des sensations qui enflammaient la paume de ses mains et toute la surface de sa peau. Une harmonie. Personne ne dominait personne. Avec la domina l'échange était permanent, il fluctuait au grès de leurs désirs et de leur plaisir, de leur relâchement ou de leur tension. Aeshma donnait et se donnait. Sans restrictions, sans retenue. La domina l'accompagnait. Elle ne lui tendait aucun piège. Elle était là. Attentive et discrète. Généreuse et tendre. Solide et tenace. Sensuelle et passionnée. Rien n'avait changé. Ni aux creux de ses bras quand elle ployait sous le désir et le plaisir ni ailleurs.

Aeshma pensait parfois que tout n'avait été qu'histoire de circonstances entre elles et puis, Gaïa posa la tête sur son ventre et elle sut que c'était faux. Il avait fallu bien plus que de simples circonstances pour qu'Aeshma l'accueillit ainsi sur elle. La jeune Parthe lui caressa gentiment le front, Gaïa grogna doucement et le ventre d'Aeshma devint dur comme de la pierre, un réflexe involontaire. La jeune Alexandrine remonta aussitôt sur son épaule en souriant.

— Tu n'as pas changé, Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous non plus, domina.

Gaïa l'embrassa dans le cou.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je change ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas que vous changiez, domina.

 _—_ Tu m'apprécies comme je suis ?

 _—_ Oui, se renfrogna la Parthe qui sentait la plaisanterie sourdre sous la réplique.

Gaïa brisa son humeur grincheuse avant qu'elle ne l'éloignât d'elle. Elle se redressa, lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Rien n'a changé, Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous êtes sûre, domina ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Rien, Aeshma. Ni pour moi, ni pour Julia, ni pour tes camarades, ni pour Marcia. Ne lui tourne pas bêtement le dos. Elle a besoin de toi.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Je sais, Aeshma, tu as tué son père. Tu as commis un meurtre, mais en réalité, tu n'as pas tué son père. Tu as tué un sous-officier que tu ne connaissais pas. Elle te pardonnera, même si elle n'oubliera jamais. Marcia... Elle est intelligente et droite. Elle t'aime. Elle saura te pardonner.

Aeshma médita un instant sur ses paroles. Gaïa s'abstint de faire courir ses doigts sur elle comme elle en avait envie.

— Domina... ? reprit Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui ?

 _—_ Je ne veux pas qu'Astarté meure.

 _—_ Elle ne mourra pas.

 _—_ Je ne veux plus perdre personne.

 _—_ Tu es gladiatrice, Aeshma.

 _—_ Je sais, mais...

 _—_ Chuuuut, tu es avec moi pour l'instant. Tu tueras encore, Aeshma. Tu perdras des camarades, mais seulement sur le sable. Personne ne sera crucifié ou offert aux bêtes. Personne ne sera plus assassiné et on va se débarrasser d'Aulus Flavius. Mais il faudra te montrer prudente et discrète. Ne va pas te lancer dans je sais trop quelle stupide entreprise. Fais passer le mot à Astarté et Atalante. Je ne veux pas mettre ma sœur et sa famille une nouvelle fois en danger.

 _—_ Je ferai comme vous voudrez, domina.

 _—_ Tu es bien obéissante, remarqua Gaïa d'un ton léger.

Aeshma tourna la tête contrariée.

— Et toujours aussi prompte à prendre la mouche...

 _—_ Je...

La main de Gaïa avait retrouvé le chemin du désir, ses lèvres l'y rejoignirent, puis tout son corps. Aeshma se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois. Elle capitula la première, demanda une grâce que Gaïa lui accorda et se lova ensuite contre son épaule.

— Domina, marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie. Je ne suis pas votre esclave. Je vous fais juste confiance.

Les mains de Gaïa parcouraient encore son corps. Aeshma gémit et son corps trembla plus qu'il ne frémit.

— Domina... je ne peux pas, protesta Aeshma faiblement.

 _—_ Mmm... répondit Gaïa sans l'écouter.

Aeshma tenta de lui attraper la main, mais Gaïa lui échappa et Aeshma n'avait plus la force de lutter.

— S'il vous plaît... implora-t-elle avant de gémir une fois encore.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Gaïa... protesta Aeshma dans un souffle.

Gaïa s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle se tourna sur le flanc face à la jeune Parthe. Posa une main sur sa hanche et son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Aeshma se détendit et se lova plus profondément contre Gaïa. Elle se frotta le front contre elle, passa un bras par-dessus sa taille et ne bougea plus. Elle dormait.

Gaïa sourit. Elle avait tout de même réussi à lui faire prononcer son prénom. Elle s'endormit contente de sa petite victoire. Mais plus heureuse encore d'avoir retrouvé la jeune Parthe aussi semblable qu'elle l'avait laissée sur le rivage de Sidé.

Elle n'oublierait jamais leur séparation ce jour-là. La terre qui s'éloignait. La silhouette d'Aeshma qui se découpait sur la plage. Le déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti. Le même que celui qu'elle ressentait quand Julia la quittait. Mais Gaïa était toujours assurée de revoir Julia. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la même assurance à Sidé de revoir un jour Aeshma. Savoir qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais et qu'elle avait une place réservée dans son cœur n'avait pas adouci sa peine.

Il restait quinze jours de jeux. Aeshma repartirait ensuite. Téos était mort, qui hériterait de son ludus ? De ses gladiateurs ? De Marcia et d'Aeshma ? Marcia retrouverait sa liberté dans deux ans et demi, mais Aeshma ? Qui deviendrait son maître ? Qui détiendrait le droit de vie et de mort sur elle ? Qui obtiendrait le pouvoir de l'accrocher à un palus, de la fouetter, de marquer son corps, de la louer dans des soirées au cours desquelles des pervers de la trempe d'Aulus Flavius profitaient d'elle sans vergogne ?

Elle serra la petite Parthe endormie dans ses bras et se demanda ce qui l'avait conduite à aimer une réprouvée, à croiser la route d'une esclave qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme son égale. Sur qui elle n'avait aucun droit, sur qui d'autres avaient des droits. Gaïa la voulait libre. Aeshma était enchaînée aux fers de son ludus et Gaïa ne possédait pas la clef qui eût pu l'en libérer.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **L'auberge des _Quatre sœurs_ :** une auberge portant ce nom a réellement existé à Rome dans l'antiquité.

.

 **La représentation du phallus dans l'antiquité :**

Le thème est très courant, l'île de Délos accueillait des centaines de phallus de pierre dressés vers le ciel, mais on retrouve des phallus aussi bien dans les espaces privés que dans les espaces publics. Peints, gravés, sculptés, ornant des lampes à huile ou des bijoux. Symbole d'opulence, de puissance et de richesse, il désigne aussi ce qu'il est censé être : un sexe masculin. Une promesse de plaisir. A l'entrée d'une auberge ou d'un estaminet, il indiquait au client que l'établissement proposait des prostitués. Les bordels faisaient évidemment de même.

.

 **Parchemins et papyrus dans l'antiquité romaine :** un très intéressant mémoire de Master II est consultable sur Internet, quant à l'utilisation et la fabrication des parchemins et des papyrus à cette époque :

 _Parchemins et papyrus dans l'antiquité romaine_ , Marie-Alix Desboeufs (sous la direction de Alain Fouchard), Université Pierre Mendès-France - Grenoble II, septembre 2007.

.

.

.


	27. Mars Ultor R

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXVII**

* * *

.

.

.

Aeshma dormait sur le ventre, une main coincée sous son épaule, l'autre repliée près de son front. La couverture lui laissait une grande partie du dos à découvert. Le soleil rentrait à flots dans le tablinium, dessinant un grand rectangle de lumière sur le sol qui léchait dans un coin le bureau de Gaïa. La pièce était vivement éclairée.

Marcia referma doucement la porte. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cicatrices qui striaient le dos de la gladiatrice endormie. Elles se détachaient laidement sur sa peau hâlée, boursouflées, blêmes, entrelacées sans grâce. Elles resteraient à jamais visibles, rien ne les effaceraient jamais. Elles dénonceraient jusqu'à sa mort, l'esclave rebelle et désobéissante.

Un mensonge. Aeshma avait gagné ces cicatrices parce qu'elle s'était montrée courageuse sur le sable. Qu'elle avait voulu tenir jusqu'au bout son rang de gladiatrice. Parce qu'elle était fière et butée, et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à bousculer les règles et les usages si elle pensait que cela en valait la peine. Tous ces défauts et toutes ces qualités qui faisaient d'elle, aux yeux de Marcia et de beaucoup d'autres qui l'estimaient, une meliora si admirée. Si attachante. Téos l'avait injustement punie. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle sortît du rang. Il aimait la soumission et il avait craint de perdre une source de revenus non négligeable.

Marcia pensa que tout était parti du coup d'éclat d'Aeshma sur le sable de Patara. La thrace inconnue avait attiré l'attention de Gaïa, déclenché l'enthousiasme de Marcia, excité le désir pervers d'Aulus Flavius.

Sans son acte impudent, Aeshma et Atalante n'auraient jamais été invitées au Grand Domaine, Marcia ne se serait pas prise d'affection pour les deux gladiatrices, elle n'aurait jamais signé un contrat d'auctoratus, Aeshma ne serait jamais devenue l'un des principaux pivots de sa vie.

La meliora avait toujours été là depuis que Marcia l'avait retrouvée au ludus. Elle et Atalante. Marcia aimait Atalante, mais c'était différent avec Aeshma, sans qu'elle pût vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer, son affection ne dépendait pas de la raison, mais d'un simple élan du cœur. D'un lien particulier qui l'unissait à la jeune Parthe. À la meurtrière. Aeshma portait le sang de son père sur les mains.

Les larmes refirent leur apparition. Marcia avait vidé sa colère dans les rues de Rome, celle-ci s'était écoulée à travers ses cris et la violence de ses poings. Une violence stupide qui avait mis Kittos en danger et peut-être provoqué la mort de la serveuse des _Quatre_ _ _Sœurs__. La jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie et elle l'avait laissée derrière elle. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne de ses nouvelles. Elle se désolait régulièrement de la violence à laquelle s'abandonnait trop souvent Aeshma et elle s'y adonnait avec autant bêtise.

Julia lui avait longuement parlé. Franchement, sans fioritures. La jeune femme n'avait donné d'excuses à personne, seulement énoncé des faits, avoué encore une fois qu'elle aimait profondément Marcia et qu'elle estimait les gladiatrices. Parce que Julia aimait Aeshma.

.

— Tu l'aimes, l'avait accusée Marcia. Pourquoi, Julia ?

 _—_ À part le fait qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie ? Qu'elle ait sauvé la tienne ? Qu'elle ait sauvé celles de Quintus et de Gaïa ? À part le fait que Gaïus ne serait jamais né sans elle et Astarté ? Je l'aime parce elle a soigné mes gens, qu'elle leur est venue en aide sans discuter. Aeshma n'est pas un modèle de vertus, Marcia, mais c'est une personne généreuse. Elle a pris soin de toi au ludus, elle a pris soin de Gaïa quand elles se sont retrouvées toutes les deux perdues en mer. Elle vous a protégées. Et puis, tu l'aimes, Gaïa aussi. Atalante m'a paru être une personne censée et sage au Grand Domaine et je sais qu'elle l'aime aussi. Aeshma a la capacité de s'attirer l'affection de personnes qui n'éprouvent aucun penchant pour la violence et le sang. Toi, Gaïa, Atalante et Astarté n'êtes peut-être pas de bons exemples, mais votre médecin l'aime, la jeune Serena et sa mère l'aimaient aussi. Néria l'admire et je ne pense pas que ce soit simplement parce que c'est une gladiatrice impressionnante. Il y a autre chose. Je ne peux pas me montrer indifférente face à elle. Elle m'a beaucoup donnée.

 _—_ Tu lui as sauvé la vie à la soirée chez Sextus Constans.

 _—_ Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle a sauvé la mienne à Bois Vert. Ce n'était pas un prêté pour un rendu. Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle me devait une vie. Elle l'a fait parce que nous avions combattu ensemble contre les loups, parce qu'elle avait été mon hôte. Je ne sais pas trop quels étaient ses sentiments pour Gaïa à cette époque, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas pensé à elle. Elle m'a sauvée moi, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était juste, parce que c'est quelqu'un de droit. J'aime Aeshma, Marcia, parce qu'elle possède un cœur généreux et une âme droite. Parce qu'elle est fidèle et qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de trahir.

Marcia n'avait rien eu à répliquer. Julia n'énonçait que des vérités. Des vérités que ne pouvait réfuter la jeune fille.

.

Elle s'approcha. Le dos d'Aeshma s'élevait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle l'aimait tellement. Pouvait-elle lui pardonner sans offenser la mémoire de son père ? Sans provoquer sa colère ? Aeshma lui avait dit qu'il l'avait remerciée avant de mourir. Il avait dû trouver cruel de mourir de la main même de celle qui avait porté secours à sa fille. Il avait voulu exprimer sa reconnaissance à Aeshma. S'il vivait encore ou s'il pouvait revenir à la vie, réitérerait-il celle-ci ?

Marcia réfléchit. Son père aurait reproché à la gladiatrice son caractère ombrageux et ses colères incontrôlables. C'était un soldat. Il aimait l'ordre et la discipline, la tempérance. Si elle avait servi sous ses ordres comme légionnaire, Aeshma aurait bien des fois encouru son courroux et elle aurait accumulé les punitions, mais il ne l'aurait jamais punie comme Téos l'avait fait. Il aurait apprécié sa droiture, son courage et son sang-froid quand elle combattait. Son sens de l'effort, sa ténacité, son engagement auprès des novices, sa solidarité jamais prise en défaut envers ses camarades, son honnêteté. Si son père pouvait revenir à la vie, il convoquerait Aeshma et lui exprimerait sa reconnaissance en l'invitant à partager son repas, en discutant amicalement avec elle, en lui accordant sa confiance absolue, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec Lucius Caper. Il aurait reconnu la valeur d'Aeshma. Il aurait reconnu qu'il lui devait la survie de sa fille, qu'elle avait aidé Marcia à grandir et à quitter l'enfance, à devenir une femme droite et courageuse, et à n'avoir jamais remis en question ce que lui, Kaeso Atilius Valens, avait voulu transmettre à sa fille.

Pouvait-elle pardonner ? Avait-elle pardonné ?

Oui, elle pardonnait Aeshma comme Astarté pour le meurtre de son père parce que c'était juste, parce que toute vengeance serait stérile. Aeshma et Astarté n'étaient pas coupables.

Mais le sang devait être effacé de leurs mains et cela, seuls les dieux en avaient le pouvoir. Aeshma serait elle d'accord ? Se pardonnerait-elle ? Accepterait-elle le pardon de Marcia ? Tout pouvait-il redevenir comme avant ? Si on le demandait aux dieux, accorderaient-ils de laver Aeshma et Astarté de leur crime innocent ?

On ne pouvait mettre en doute les regrets des deux gladiatrices. Saucia et Typhon ne sauraient pas, mais leur crime serait lavé avec celui d'Aeshma et d'Astarté. Personne ne saurait, sinon elles trois, Julia, Gaïa, certainement Quintus et peut-être Atalante. Sûrement Atalante. Marcia doutait qu'elle ne sut rien.

Il fallait se dépêcher. Aeshma combattait après-demain, enfin, si tout n'était pas annulé avec la mort de Téos. Mais si Aeshma combattait, rien ne devait la distraire. Sur le sable, la moindre distraction pouvait se payer très cher et qui sait si elle ne profiterait pas du munus pour expier son crime ? Marcia ne pouvait permettre que cela arrivât.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Aeshma et la secoua doucement en l'appelant. Aeshma grogna en se dégageant l'épaule et continua à dormir. Marcia insista.

— Domina… protesta Aeshma, sans se retourner ni ouvrir les yeux.

Gaïa était sortie. Partie au ludus rencontrer Tidutanus. Une tunique et des sous-vêtements propres étaient pliés sur un siège, la ceinture d'Aeshma posée dessus. Marcia se demanda si Gaïa avait dormi avec Aeshma. Seulement dormi. Elle rougit à cette pensée et secoua la tête.

— Aeshma...

Le corps de la jeune Parthe se tendit. Elle retint sa respiration et se retourna, les yeux ouverts.

— Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda poliment Marcia.

— Euh… oui, balbutia Aeshma en se relevant en position assise contre le montant du divan.

Marcia s'assit, une jambe repliée sous elle.

— Aeshma, tu ferais quelques chose pour moi ?

 _—_ N'importe quoi.

 _—_ Tu crois aux dieux ? lui demanda doucement Marcia.

 _—_ Aux dieux ?

Aeshma se retrouvait perdue.

— Oui, aux dieux, tu crois aux dieux ? insista Marcia.

 _—_ Ben…

— Je sais que tu n'invoques jamais les dieux avant un combat, que tu ne leur sacrifies jamais rien, que tu ne portes pas d'amulettes et que tu ne possèdes aucune représentation d'un dieu sous quelque forme que ce soit, mais tu as choisi de porter le nom d'un démon de chez toi, Tu ne crois vraiment à rien ? Tu ne penses pas que les dieux ont créé le monde ?

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Astarté croit en son dieu ours, elle croit que si elle s'en montre digne, son âme vivra éternellement. Atalante est comme toi, elle ne prie jamais, elle ne sacrifie jamais à rien, elle n'invoque jamais personne. Elle ne croit en rien ?

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Tu dois le savoir, vous êtes très proches.

 _—_ Atalante, si elle croit vraiment à quelque chose, croit aux forces de la nature. Elle vénère le vent, la pluie, l'eau. Les forêts et les fleurs l'émerveillent, la mer et les cours d'eau la fascinent, mais je ne sais pas si elle leur voue vraiment un culte.

 _—_ Et toi, Aeshma ? Ton démon, c'est juste pour faire peur ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas…

 _—_ Tu ne crois en rien ?

 _—_ Chez moi, on parlait d'un dieu de lumière, de justice et de sagesse. D'un dieu généreux qui avait créé un monde paisible, une terre abondante. Il y en avait un autre, issu du chaos. Un dieu de destruction et de ténèbres. Chez nous, les deux opposés s'affrontent : l'ombre et la lumière, la destruction et la construction, la fertilité et la stérilité, la violence et la tempérance, le mensonge et la vérité.

 _—_ Ils s'appellent comment ?

 _—_ Ahura Mazda et Ahriman. Ahura Mazda est le dieu de la lumière.

 _—_ Tu y crois ?

 _—_ Ben, j'étais jeune et je ne me souviens pas qu'il y avait des cérémonies comme celles que vous organisez dans le monde romain.

 _—_ Mais tes parents ?

 _—_ Euh, oui. Je crois qu'ils vénéraient Ahura Mazda.

 _—_ Et toi ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Marcia ?

 _—_ Je veux savoir si tu crois en autre chose qu'en toi-même.

 _—_ Évidemment, répondit spontanément Aeshma.

 _—_ En quoi ?

Aeshma soupira. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé ce genre de question. Sur le sable, elle ne croyait qu'en elle-même, elle ne comptait que sur elle-même. Un sentiment qu'elle partageait avec Atalante. Mais dans sa vie ? Dans sa conception du monde ?

Croyait-elle aux dieux de Marcia ? Non.

À celui d'Astarté ? Il lui avait semblé sympathique. Elle avait aimé ce dieu généreux et courageux. Elle avait surtout aimé cette idée qu'il fallait lutter pour mériter une âme éternelle, faire des choix. Astarté s'était montrée très émouvante quand elle lui avait raconté cela. La grande Dace aspirait à un idéal, elle luttait pour ne jamais le perdre de vue et s'en montrer digne. Son désir de ne pas décevoir Zalmoxis l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans la boue, à se montrer droite, à combattre honnêtement et courageusement aussi bien sur le sable qu'en dehors. Aeshma éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour ses croyances. Elle l'avait mieux comprise, et sa foi l'avait grandie aux yeux d'Aeshma. Atalante vivait avec des principes hérités de sa tribu, de sa vie dans le désert, de ses longues journées passées seule avec des animaux et les éléments. Elle avait une conscience aiguë de ce qui était juste ou pas, une conscience qui allait au-delà de ses sentiments.

Et elle, Aeshma ? Qu'est-ce qui lui servait de morale, de ligne de conduite ?

Les lois du ludus ? Les règles du bon gladiateur ? Si c'était vrai, cela valait à dire que Téos et les doctors en étaient les prêtres. C'était stupide.

Elle regarda Marcia, pensa à Julia, à Gaïa, à Atalante, à Astarté, à Marpessa, à Boudicca qui s'était relevée pour se battre alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus parce qu'elle avait vu sa déesse Andrasta qu'elle croyait être venue pour soutenir son combat et lui donner la victoire, à Daoud, à Abechoura, à Bivar, à son père et à sa mère.

Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé Julia ? Marcia ? Pourquoi avait-elle tué Marpessa ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle parfois en pensant à Abechoura, se reprochant leur séparation et ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris soin de Marcia ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Atalante s'installer dans son monde ? Pourquoi avait-elle aidé Daoud quand il peinait ? Pourquoi avait-elle tué Téos et Galia ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-elle d'avoir trahi Marcia ?

La jeune gladiatrice se méprit sur le long silence de la petite thrace.

— Tu ne crois en rien, alors ? lui demanda Marcia d'un air triste. Il n'y a que toi ? Ce que tu penses, toi ?

 _—_ Non, se défendit Aeshma. Je ne sais pas trop pour les dieux, mais je crois à cette histoire entre Ahura Mazda et Ahriman. Qu'il faut se battre pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans les ténèbres. Qu'il faut lutter pour la lumière. Pour comprendre ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas.

 _—_ Mais c'est quoi la lumière pour toi, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Le courage, l'honnêteté, la fidélité, le dévouement, la solidarité, la confiance, la loyauté, ne pas se montrer lâche, savoir ce qui est juste, même si c'est difficile. Être en paix avec soi-même.

 _—_ Tu es en paix avec toi-même ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je t'ai trahie et...

 _—_ Tu ne m'as pas trahie, tu ne savais pas.

 _—_ Je t'ai fait du mal.

 _—_ C'est vrai.

 _—_ Je...

Aeshma baissa la tête.

— Tu ne voulais pas ? demanda doucement Marcia.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu es désolée ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et si je te pardonnais ?

Aeshma releva la tête.

— Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner, Marcia ?

 _—_ Tu es innocente de ce crime. Le sang n'a pas à être sur tes mains.

 _—_ Mais il l'est.

 _—_ Et si on pouvait l'effacer ? L'effacer de tes mains, de celles d'Astarté, de celles Typhon et de Saucia. Laver la mémoire de Marpessa et de Rigas ?

 _—_ Comment sais-tu qu'ils nous accompagnaient ?

 _—_ Astarté m'a raconté.

 _—_ Tu lui as parlé ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ C'était…

 _—_ Exactement ce que vous êtes capable de faire. Ce que Marpessa était capable de faire en étant sous tes ordres. Aeshma, tu as toujours su que cette mission était sale. Tu t'es peut-être amusée en la faisant. Astarté m'a avoué qu'elle s'était bien amusée, que vous aviez passé de bons moments. Elle m'a dit que Saucia et Rigas n'avaient pas participé aux meurtres, qu'ils ne servaient que de couverture. Mais que toi, elle et Marpessa, cela ne vous avait pas vraiment dérangé de vous prostituer, que vous en aviez profité autant que vous aviez pu. Il n'empêche qu'aussi bien toi qu'Astarté, vous saviez que vous commettiez un crime. Vous avez voulu oublier parce que vous ne pouviez pas désobéir à Téos et que vous ne connaissiez pas vos victimes, que ça vous était égal en fin de compte. Vous n'étiez que des mercenaires et vous avez agi en tant que tel, sans vous poser de questions. Mais maintenant que vous savez, vous regrettez amèrement tout ça. Votre plaisir, votre joie, tout. N'est-ce pas ?

Marcia avait besoin d'une confirmation.

— Oui, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma, je ne veux pas vous perdre à cause de ce sale type. Ce mec sème la mort et la discorde partout où il passe. Il a assassiné mon père, il a voulu te torturer à Patara, il a tué mon ami Caper, il a détruit ma vie, il a voulu m'épouser, il a voulu tuer Julia, je ne le laisserai pas détruire notre amitié, il n'effacera pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi ou Astarté. Je ne veux pas lui laisser cette victoire. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Aeshma, si je te pardonne, si les dieux acceptent de te pardonner, est-ce que toi, tu seras capable de te pardonner ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas.

 _—_ Aeshma, tu ne peux pas te laisser vaincre par Aulus Flavius. Si tu ne te pardonnes pas, cela voudra dire que tu me tournes le dos et que tu m'abandonnes. Que tu abandonnes Atalante aussi. Que tu nous renies.

 _—_ Marcia…

 _—_ Tu refuserais mon pardon ? Tu me tournerais le dos ? Réfléchis. Tu tues depuis que tu as quinze ans. Tu ne savais pas pour mon père. Tu t'es battu honorablement contre lui et je crois ce qu'a affirmé Astarté cette nuit. Tu l'aurais défendu si tu avais su qu'il était mon père. Pourquoi tu t'en veux ? Pour moi ? Je t'aime, Aeshma. Astarté a accepté d'expier comme je lui ai demandé. Tu vas me laisser tomber ? Tu vas laisser ton adversaire gagner après-demain ? Ton expiation sera de mourir ? Au moins, tu auras fait un heureux, si telle est ton intention. Tu étais la prochaine sur la liste de Téos. Aulus Flavius n'aura même pas à payer un assassin pour se débarrasser de toi. Après-demain, quand le glaive de ton adversaire s'enfoncera dans ton épaule, tu seras devenue complice de tous les crimes de Flavius. Et cette fois, en toute connaissance de cause. Cette fois-ci, tu m'auras vraiment trahie et cette fois-ci, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Jamais. Je te haïrai pour le restant de mes jours et plus longtemps encore. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Marcia s'agitait de plus en plus. Aeshma avait du mal à résister à ses coups de boutoir. Chaque parole la frappait au creux de l'estomac, elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

— Tu sais pourquoi, Aeshma ?! cria soudain Marcia.

 _—_ Euh… je… balbutia misérablement Aeshma.

 _—_ Parce que je t'aime, abrutie, que j'ai besoin de toi et que tu m'auras laissée tomber, que tu m'auras laissée toute seule. Quand tu es tombée à la mer, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue. Je vivais dans la peur de ne jamais te revoir. Après, j'ai perdu Astarté et tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider à surmonter son absence.

Marcia se mit soudain à pleurer.

— Tu n'étais pas là, Aeshma. Atalante a été gentille, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais je voulais Astarté, et Téos me l'avait arrachée. Il l'avait vendue ! Je te voulais, toi, il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais me consoler et tu n'étais pas là, non plus. C'était horrible. Mon père, Julia, Astarté, toi... Je n'avais plus personne. J'adore Atalante, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me confier à elle. Elle est trop… elle est tellement... Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas que tu meurs stupidement pour moi parce que tu penses que ça me ferait plaisir et que cela rachèterait ta faute. Je te détesterai pour le restant de mes jours et je ne veux pas te détester. Mon père t'a remerciée en mourant. Il t'a confié ma vie. C'est ça qu'il t'a dit, c'est ça qu'il voulait que tu comprennes. C'est ça qu'il t'a demandé, Aeshma. Tu veux lui refuser ça et me laisser toute seule ?

 _—_ Non, souffla Aeshma dans un murmure presque inaudible.

 _—_ J'ai perdu Astarté. Je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours, mais pas comme avant. Téos a tout cassé, irrémédiablement. Je l'ai retrouvée, mais elle va repartir dans son ludus. Aeshma, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît...

Marcia avait toujours paru extrêmement émotive à Aeshma, enthousiaste, enjouée, excessive dans ses colères, ses peines et ses joies. Extravertie et démonstrative. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de personnalité. Mais, même si parfois, Marcia l'énervait, elle s'était toujours montrée indulgente avec elle, pour ce qu'elle considérait pourtant comme un travers ou une faiblesse. Atalante était très réservée, Saucia ne parlait pas beaucoup, Atticus était souvent bougon, Daoud discret, Astarté malgré son verbiage incessant dissimulait soigneusement ses émotions. Marcia était une espèce de volcan toujours en activité qui se manifestait bruyamment. Le volcan traversait des périodes de calme, mais reprenait derrière son activité avec parfois encore plus de pétulance. Aeshma s'était habituée à l'humeur fougueuse de la jeune fille, à ses émotions à fleur de peau, à leurs débordements. À ses rires et à ses larmes quand elle pleurait sur son épaule parce qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle se sentait seule et perdue. Mais cette fois-ci, les larmes de la jeune fille lui broyèrent l'âme et les entrailles.

Le discours de Marcia n'était pas seulement destiné à son cœur, il faisait appel à sa raison. Il résonnait de vérité et de sagesse. Le volcan ne se limitait pas seulement à évacuer des tas d'émotions. Il recelait en son sein une pensée cohérente et raisonnée. Une grande humanité. Aeshma le savait depuis longtemps, mais elle avait la preuve flagrante que Marcia savait voir au-delà des apparences, qu'elle cherchait la vérité et écartait les mensonges de sa route, les mirages et les miroirs trompeurs. Aeshma avait du mal à l'admettre, mais Marcia avait raison. Astarté n'avait pas menti et évidemment, la domina et sa sœur le savaient, comme le savait aussi Atalante.

— Marcia...

La jeune fille la regarda à travers ses larmes.

— Je te ne t'abandonnerai pas. J'accepte ton pardon.

Marcia renifla. Elle se passa le dos de la main sous le nez et s'étala de la morve sur la joue. D'un geste spontané, Aeshma lui essuya avec les doigts. C'était gluant et elle resta la main en l'air sans savoir quoi en faire. Marcia se mit à rire.

— C'est dégoûtant ! remarqua-t-elle

 _—_ Euh… balbutia Aeshma surprise par le rire de la jeune fille.

 _—_ Je suis pleine de morve aussi !

 _—_ Ben, euh...

Marcia s'esclaffa devant l'air embarrassé de son mentor. Elle se leva et alla farfouiller dans un coffre. Elle revint avec un linge de toilette, s'essuya la main et la figure, et le tendit à Aeshma. Elle se rassit sur le lit.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en reniflant encore.

 _—_ Bah, j'ai vu pire.

 _—_ Comme la fois où je t'ai vomi dessus ? rit Marcia.

 _—_ Par exemple, oui.

Marcia enlaça Aeshma et se serra contre elle. La jeune Parthe referma doucement ses bras sur la jeune fille. Marcia posa son front sur son épaule nue. Elle tourna la tête et enfouit son nez dans le cou de la gladiatrice. Elle reconnut avec tendresse l'odeur qu'avait Aeshma quand elle avait sué. Cette odeur miellée si particulière qu'elle dégageait. Atalante ne dégageait pas d'odeur ou elle était si légère qu'on la sentait à peine, Astarté sentait différemment, son père sentait le cuir, et Caper l'encre et le parchemin.

Marcia enfonça son nez dans le cou de la Parthe, une autre odeur montait des coussins. Une odeur ténue qu'elle connaissait. Une odeur légèrement boisée et giroflée. Musquée. Le parfum de Gaïa. Elle remonta le nez sur Aeshma et profita de ses bras gentiment refermés sur elle. Elle avait gagné. La lutte avait été plus difficile qu'avec Astarté. Mais la Dace aux yeux dorés était blessée, elle se sentait perdue et elle aspirait au pardon de Marcia. Elle était moins bornée et elle croyait en son dieu ours. Marcia avait joué cette carte avec elle. Quand elle était ensemble, Astarté lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses croyances et de sa volonté à se montrer digne de Zalmoxis. Elle aimait aussi Marcia et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Marcia le savait. La grande Dace ne pourrait pas les accompagner au temple, mais elle avait accepté qu'Aeshma la représentât si celle-ci se pliait aux désirs de Marcia.

— Aeshma, lui dit Marcia toujours nichée au creux de son cou. Je veux que nous allions ensemble au temple de Mars Ultor. On achètera deux beaux pugios et un porc. On offrira le porc en sacrifice et on laissera les pugios en offrande. Mon père vénérait le dieu Mars.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Euh… c'est à cause de moi aussi.

 _—_ J'aime bien ton prénom.

 _—_ C'est pour cela que je n'en ai pas changé. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ On s'en fout du reste. Je vais demander à Julia de te prêter une stola et une palla pour sortir. Elle est plus petite que Gaïa, ses affaires t'iront mieux. Gaïa t'a préparé des sous-vêtements et une tunique propre. Tu veux prendre un bain avant de sortir ?

 _—_ Je veux bien me laver, mais ce n'est pas la peine de préparer un bain et de l'eau froide m'ira parfaitement.

 _—_ D'accord, lève-toi. Je vais demander à Néria de te préparer ce qu'il te faut.

Marcia l'embrassa sur la joue et la libéra de son corps. Aeshma repoussa la couverture.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle

 _—_ Pas loin de la sixième heure.

 _—_ Oh...

Marcia grimaça d'un air entendu. Aeshma rougit soudain.

— Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir rougir un jour, releva la jeune fille.

 _—_ Euh… je…

 _—_ Gaïa aussi rougit quand je lui parle de toi.

 _—_ Ah ? Euh...

Aeshma se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Ses ébats avec la domina ne lui semblaient pas vraiment cadrer avec son remord et sa peine.

— Gaïa est séduisante, Aeshma. Et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me retrouver dans les bras d'Astarté à Pompéi. Même vous désobéir à toi et Atalante.

 _—_ Tu nous as désobéi, lui rappela Aeshma malgré elle.

 _—_ Mouais, mais Astarté… Enfin bref, ne te cherche pas d'excuses, je comprends. Très bien même.

Un sourire doux flotta soudain sur les lèvres de Marcia. Aeshma hocha la tête. Elle se sentait un peu bête face à la jeune fille, mais pas vraiment honteuse ni coupable de quoi que ce fût. Elle avait seulement eu peur de blesser Marcia. Elle n'aimait pas trop non plus l'idée que Marcia sût qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de l'estime, du respect et du désir entre elle et la domina. Marcia n'avait rien d'une imbécile tombée de la dernière pluie. Elle savait. Cette certitude intimidait Aeshma. Elle le ressentait comme une inversion des rôles entre elle et la jeune fille.

.

* * *

.

Publius Tidutanus.

Gaïa avait gardé du chef de la garde, l'image d'un homme dur et sévère. D'un garde-chiourme incorruptible. Il n'aurait jamais atteint ce poste de chef de la garde du ludus s'il ne l'avait pas été. Il s'était montré très poli et très respectueux sur l' _ _Artémisia__. Pas très heureux par contre, d'être le seul responsable des gladiateurs de son ludus. Il les tenait serrés et quand Aeshma et Atalante avaient contrevenu à ses ordres, il les avait envoyées à fond de cale. Elles étaient blessées toutes les deux, les cales étaient insalubres et infestées de vermines, mais cela n'avait pas changé sa décision. Il avait seulement renoncé au flagellum et à l'exposition des deux jeunes femmes sur le grand mat. Il avait aussi consenti à la demande de Gaïa que les deux gladiatrices chaussent leurs caligaes. Elle n'était pas intervenue pour alléger leur peine ou pour s'y opposer, parce qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité remettre en cause son autorité. Il avait agi comme il le devait. La décision de Tidutanus l'avait contrariée parce que la punition s'appliquaient à Aeshma et à Atalante, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire si deux autres gladiateurs avaient été condamnés. On ne laissait pas des bagarres impunies sur un navire.

Le chef de la garde avait ensuite combattu avec beaucoup d'efficacité contre les pirates. Pour le peu que Gaïa avait pu voir, il s'était montré courageux et il n'avait pas hésité à accorder sa confiance à ses gladiateurs. Il avait combattu à leurs côtés comme aux côtés de ses gardes et des hommes d'équipage de l' _ _Artémisia__.

Tidutanus était un ancien légionnaire, il se trouvait au service de Téos depuis des années. D'après les renseignements que Gaïa avait pu obtenir, il servait le ludus bien avant qu'Aeshma ne l'eût intégré. Un homme de confiance. Tout comme l'était le doctor en chef, Herennius. Un ancien gladiateur, qui avait combattu sous l'armatura des mirmillons. Un melior qui avait comptabilisé très peu de défaites sur le sable. Si peu, que tout le monde les avait oubliées. La discipline au sein du ludus dépendait autant de Téos que d'Herennius et de Tidutanus.

Deux hommes de confiance. Deux hommes attachés à la discipline. Deux hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à punir, parfois sévèrement, quand un gladiateur se permettait un écart de conduite, manquait à son devoir ou violait le règlement.

Deux hommes qui l'écoutaient attentivement et cherchaient avec elle la meilleure façon de gérer la mort du maître de l'un et de l'employeur de l'autre.

.

Gaïa était revenue au ludus sous prétexte d'obtenir un délai pour Aeshma. Elle avait demandé à parler à Téos en priant pour que Tidutanus eût donné des consignes si on demandait à parler au laniste. Il en avait donné. Les gardes avaient annoncé à Gaïa que le laniste était absent, mais qu'elle pourrait parler au chef de la garde du ludus de Sidé. On l'avait conduite à travers la caserne. Elle avait remonté sa palla sur sa tête, mais quand elle traversa la cour, des gladiateurs s'entraînaient. Certains la remarquèrent et la suivirent du regard. Elle aperçut Atalante qui surveillait l'entraînement de deux jeunes gladiatrices. Elle surprit un bref regard inquiet, vivement dissimulé. Gaïa décida qu'elle se débrouillerait pour rassurer la grande rétiaire après son entretien avec Publius Tidutanus.

On la mena dans les appartements de Téos. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce.

— J'ai tout nettoyé, déclara Tidutanus. Vous ne trouverez aucune trace de ce qui s'est passé ici la nuit dernière.

Gaïa tourna son regard vers lui. Elle rabattit sa palla sur ses épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand on frappa à la porte.

— Entre ! cria Tidutanus.

La porte s'ouvrit et Herennius s'introduit dans la pièce. Gaïa ne l'avait jamais vu, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je vous présente Herennius.

 _—_ Le doctor ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est moi, domina.

Gaïa se retourna vivement vers Tidutanus.

— Il sait, la rassura-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper du corps et de la pièce tout seul. Astarté et Aeshma ont proprement vidé Téos de son sang. Je ne pouvais pas non plus demander son aide à Atalante, cela aurait paru suspect. Alors, j'ai fait appel à Herennius. Lui seul, pouvait m'aider à couvrir tout ça.

Tidutanus avait risqué sa vie. Si Herennius ne l'avait pas suivi, il aurait fini sa vie au fond d'une mine ou sur le sable.

Tidutanus avait dit oui à Atalante, il avait accepté de la suivre où elle voulait. Herennius avait suivi tout aussi absurdement et tout aussi facilement Tidutanus. Prêt à couvrir l'assassinat de son laniste, à couvrir un traître et deux meurtrières. Tidutanus lui avait appris le meurtre, expliqué ce qui avait conduit Astarté à le commettre, ce qui avait amenée Aeshma à devenir sa complice. L'implication d'Ister. Son réveil au milieu de la nuit, la confession d'Atalante, son incroyable demande. Son non moins incroyable accord. Son départ pour la villa de Gaïa Metella, l'extraction des deux gladiatrices. Et Herennius avait dit oui. Ils avaient découpé le corps du laniste pour qu'il tînt dans un coffre, lessivé le plateau de la table et le plancher. Un travail épuisant dont ils avaient pensé ne jamais voir la fin. À la deuxième heure, Tidutanus avait emporté le coffre dans la petite villa que louait Téos en dehors du ludus.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Gaïa.

 _—_ Comment va Astarté, domina ? Tidutanus m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu un coup de poignard.

 _—_ Tidutanus avait préparé un nécessaire médical. Aeshma l'a soignée, mais elle avait peur que le poumon ne soit touché. Je suis passée la voir ce matin, elle était consciente et elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

Le doctor hocha la tête. Astarté lui avait toujours plu. Il attendait avec impatience le retour d'Ister au ludus. Normalement, le jeune gladiateur devait se présenter à un entraînement à la huitième heure. Il avait intérêt à venir, sinon, Herennius lui lancerait les gardes aux trousses, et s'ils ne le trouvaient pas, il ferait appel aux cohortes urbaines.

.

Cet idiot avait toujours jalousé les melioras. Il avait envié Astarté pour ses conquêtes et le respect dont elle jouissait. Il n'avait jamais accepté que Marcia lui eût préféré la Dace. L'admiration que Galini vouait à la jeune femme l'avait tout autant contrarié. Si Herennius ne se trompait pas, Ister avait séduit la jeune fille quand ils étaient tous les deux novices, mais ensuite, celle-ci était passée entre les bras d'Astarté et depuis, le jeune auctoratus n'avait jamais pu remettre la main dessus. Elle le détestait et c'était réciproque. Il jalousait Atalante pour ses qualités martiales et sa réussite sur le sable, il la jalousait surtout parce qu'il était conscient qu'il ne la surpasserait jamais dans leur armatura. Qu'un gladiateur lui eût ensuite raconté que la grande rétiaire n'avait pas démérité dans l'armatura des thraces quand Téos l'avait obligée à la revêtir, avait encore un peu plus excité le ressentiment d'Ister.

Herennius ne savait pas trop ce qu'il reprochait à Aeshma ou à Sabina. Peut-être simplement de ne pas s'être pâmée devant sa beauté et sa prestance. Le garçon trouvait les Reines des Amazones stupides, comme il avait trouvé Xantha ou Marpessa ridicules. Il n'avait jamais su reconnaître les qualités martiales, pourtant évidentes, des quatre gladiatrices. Il méprisait les gladiateurs qui entretenaient de bonnes relations avec les filles et il ne s'entendait réellement qu'avec quelques nouveaux qui se soumettaient à son influence. Celtine était l'une des rares gladiatrices à l'apprécier, il achetait ses faveurs avec des bijoux et la gladiatrice fondait devant sa beauté d'éphèbe, tout comme quelques autres filles recrutées alors qu'il était déjà gladiateur. Les jeunes résistaient difficilement à sa prestance, à sa morgue et à son argent. Ister était un auctoratus et les esclaves se trouvaient souvent honorés de bénéficier de ses attentions.

Herennius avait toujours regretté qu'Ister gâcha son potentiel. C'était un bon combattant, vif et intelligent, mais il n'avait jamais atteint l'excellence et il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Il n'avait jamais compris que des gladiateurs comme Ajax, Lucanus ou Germanus, comme Atalante, Sabina, Astarté ou Aeshma n'étaient pas seulement doués, mais qu'ils travaillaient, et mieux que cela encore, qu'ils observaient et apprenaient. Aucun d'entre-eux ne pensait jamais avoir fini d'apprendre. Ils se pensaient les meilleurs quand ils entraient sur le sable. Habités par l'assurance qu'ils gagneraient chaque combat disputé parce que, chaque entraînement les amenait à progresser. Ils échangeaient et coopéraient ensemble pour s'améliorer. Euryale avait mis du temps à comprendre, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ister, mais il avait su changer, apprendre, accepter des leçons. Ister était gonflé d'orgueil et de condescendance.

Avec l'aide de Germanus, d'Euryale et d'Atalante, il aurait pu devenir un rétiaire d'exception. Le meilleur que la familia n'eût jamais accueilli depuis Daoud. Mais Germanus était un esclave, un Germain. Un barbare. Atalante manifestait en sa présence une indifférence polie qui le mettait en rage. Seul Euryale bénéficiait un temps soit peu de son estime.

Herennius avait tenté d'encourager Atalante à former le jeune rétiaire. Elle s'était conformée aux désirs de son doctor, mais un jour, alors qu'il lui reprochait de s'être montrée brutale avec le jeune homme, elle avait craché qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer, qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, qu'il se croyait supérieur et qu'elle en avait marre de perdre son temps avec lui. Herennius l'avait sèchement reprise et Atalante lui avait rétorqué qu'il pouvait l'exposer au palus et la fouetter si cela lui chantait, qu'elle s'en foutait. Au moins, il ferait plaisir à Ister, mais elle, si elle ne refuserait jamais de s'entraîner avec le jeune gladiateur, ne gâcherait plus son énergie à vouloir lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle lui avait déjà assez donné de son temps quand il était novice. En pure perte. Maintenant, il était gladiateur, il se prenait pour une vedette, il n'avait qu'à se démerder tout seul.

Atalante étaient d'une humeur facile, il fallait réellement la contrarier pour qu'elle se mît en colère. Herennius passa l'éponge sur l'insolence dont la Syrienne avait fait preuve et remercia Némésis qu'Ister fut un rétiaire et non un secutor ou un thrace. Ajax n'aurait pas fait preuve de la même indulgence qu'Atalante, et Aeshma l'aurait massacré. Il était peu probable que Sabina ou Germanus eussent eux aussi supporté longtemps le jeune auctoratus. Les rétiaires étaient plus philosophes. Enfin, si on exceptait Marcia. Mais Atalante la tenait éloignée du jeune homme.

Herennius, parce qu'Ister était malgré tout un gladiateur de valeur, parce qu'il était auctoratus, parce que Téos choyait ses auctoratus, parce qu'il ne posait pas vraiment de réels problèmes au sein du ludus, avait parfois fermé les yeux sur la brutalité et la bêtise dont celui-ci pouvait se rendre coupable. Il ne l'avait jamais traité différemment des autres gladiateurs, mais là ? Servir d'homme de main pour aller tuer une ancienne camarade ? Prêter sa main aux magouilles nauséabondes de Téos ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au laniste ?

.

— Madame, nous avons discuté avec Tidutanus, expliqua Herennius à Gaïa. Nous ferons comme si Téos était parti. Une affaire importante dont il n'a pas voulu nous donner les détails. Il m'a déjà confié la bonne marche du ludus à Sidé. Pas seulement à moi d'ailleurs. Il a donné les mêmes responsabilités à Typhon, mon second, quand il accompagnait les gladiateurs pour un munus important et qu'il désirait que je sois présent à ses côtés. De la même manière, il ne nous accompagne pas toujours lors de nos déplacements. Dans ces cas-là, c'est moi le responsable, mais Tidutanus est toujours présent, que ce soit au ludus ou en déplacement. Il est son représentant légal. L'absence de Téos ne paraîtra pas suspecte.

 _—_ Mais nous approchons de la fin des jeux, objecta Gaïa. Il semblera peut-être curieux que le laniste de Sidé n'assiste pas aux dernières représentations, d'autant plus que certains de ses gladiateurs sont célèbres.

 _—_ Il a organisé les prochaines rencontres, répondit Herennius. Ensuite, il ne restera qu'à planifier le dernier combat de ceux qui seront encore en état de se présenter sur le sable. Et puis, tous ne seront pas demandés. La plupart des engagements sont planifiés par l'Empereur. Il donne des instructions ou lance des appels d'offre auxquels nous répondons. Souvent, il n'exige qu'un nombre de gladiateurs précis.

 _—_ Souvent ?

 _—_ Parfois, il exige la présence de gladiateurs particuliers.

 _—_ Comme Marcia ?

— Oui, Téos peut l'engager dans certaines venatios parce qu'on demande des bestiaires sans autres précisions, mais parfois, il reçoit des convocations nominatives auxquelles il ne peut se soustraire.

 _—_ D'autres bénéficient de ce même traitement de faveur ?

 _—_ Oui. Et je pense que si leur prochain engagement se passe bien, on me demandera au moins deux hommes nommément, peut-être trois. Pour les filles, si des combats de gladiatrices sont organisés la dernière semaine, cinq au moins n'y échapperont pas.

 _—_ La Gladiatrice Bleue, Atalante, Briséis et les deux Amazones, c'est ça ?

Herennius sourit.

— Vous avez retenu les surnoms que le public leur a donnés…

 _—_ Oui, j'aime assez celui d'Aeshma et des deux Amazones.

 _—_ Lysippé et Penthésilée avaient gagné ce surnom bien avant l'amazonachie, mais l'usage en était restreint au ludus, aux filles entre elles surtout. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas Aeshma à qui elles doivent cette appellation.

 _—_ Aeshma ? s'étonna Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, ça ne lui ressemble pas trop, mais je crois que c'est elle qui les a appelées ainsi la première fois.

 _—_ Mmm, par contre, je ne crois pas que la gladiatrice qu'on a appelé Briséis apprécie beaucoup son surnom.

 _—_ Non, pas trop, reconnut Herennius. D'ailleurs, personne n'a commis l'erreur de l'appeler ainsi au ludus. Quand le surnom a été connu, le mot est très vite passé qu'il était interdit de le prononcer.

 _—_ Ils… Euh… je suis désolée, cela ne me regarde pas.

 _—_ Sabina aimait beaucoup Lucanus, le gladiateur qu'elle a égorgé, elle le considérait comme un ami. Lui… il l'aimait. C'est pour cela que Téos l'avait vendu.

 _—_ Il faisait partie de votre familia ?

 _—_ Oui, comme Astarté, ils ont été vendus ensemble, précisa Herennius.

Marcia ne lui avait pas parlé du gladiateur ou bien elle avait oublié et, après l'amazonachie, elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le gladiateur à changer de camp. La scène qui avait précédé l'égorgement du gladiateur lui avait profondément déplu. Elle avait ravivé la haine et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait envers l'Empire romain. Elle en voulait à Titus d'avoir cédé aux désirs abjects des spectateurs. L'Empereur avait montré une complaisance indigne d'un prince. Son désir de flatter la plèbe dans ses plus bas instincts le ravalait au rang de tyran sanguinaire. Il renouait de la pire des façons qui fût avec son passé de Préfet du prétoire, cruel, injuste et dépravé.

— Ils n'auraient jamais dû être vendus, dit tout à coup Herennius d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

Gaïa tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Le ton sombre et vindicatif du doctor expliquait peut-être pourquoi, contre toutes attentes, il avait choisi d'aider Tidutanus. Elle devait savoir. De leur connivence dépendrait la survie d'Aeshma et d'Astarté. Elle lui donnerait aussi du temps. Aulus Flavius saurait que l'assassinat de la Dace avait échoué, qu'elle avait été recueillie par Gaïa, qu'Aeshma avait aussi passé la nuit chez elle, tout comme Marcia. Si on apprenait la mort de Téos, qui sait ce que deviendraient les gladiateurs de son ludus. Grâce à la complicité du garde et du doctor, elle pourrait protéger Aeshma et Marcia. Le cas d'Astarté était plus compliqué. Mais la tentative d'assassinat dont elle avait fait l'objet, inciterait peut-être son laniste à resserrer la surveillance autour de la jeune femme. Après tout, Astarté s'était bâti une belle réputation à Rome et elle non plus n'était pas ressortie sans gloire de l'amazonachie.

— Pourquoi ? Marcia m'a raconté qu'Astarté avait enfreint le règlement. Elle n'a pas pardonné à Téos d'avoir vendu Astarté, mais il me semble que la gladiatrice avait été punie à juste titre, non ?

 _—_ Lucanus n'a jamais enfreint le règlement, se renfrogna Herennius. Jamais Sabina n'a eu un geste envers lui et il savait son amour sans espoir. Téos l'a vendu pour faire un exemple. Un exemple stupide. Lucanus était un gladiateur de valeur et un homme très apprécié. Il avait une bonne influence sur ses camarades. Quant à Astarté… C'est vrai, elle s'est conduite comme une imbécile et une novice idiote n'aurait pas fait pire. Mais c'est une vraie combattante, une vraie meliora. Elle a été appairée à Marcia à Pompéi. Elles ont offert un très beau combat au public. Elles ne se sont à aucun moment ménagées. Astarté se conduisait sottement avec Marcia, mais elle n'a jamais négligé un entraînement et elle a toujours tenu son rôle de meliora avec sérieux. Et puis, je sais qu'Aeshma et Atalante s'étaient impliquées dans leurs relations. Atticus l'avait deviné. Il m'a affirmé qu'elles voulaient mettre un terme aux amours d'Astarté et de Marcia. Je les connais. Je ne sais pas trop comment elles s'y seraient prises, mais elles auraient réussi à mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête d'Astarté et qu'elles auraient aidé Marcia à renoncer à euh…

 _—_ Sa folle passion ? suggéra Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Dieux ! soupira-t-il. Tout le monde adorait Astarté. Elle couchait avec tout le monde et tout le monde la respectait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

 _—_ Peut-être parce que vous n'avez jamais couché avec elle, avança Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, c'est certainement ça.

Le doctor regarda Tidutanus. Le garde se récria aussitôt qu'il n'avait jamais eu cet honneur non plus et qu'il se gardait bien de coucher avec qui que ce fût parmi les gladiateurs. Il était honnête et ni Herennius ni Gaïa ne mirent son affirmation en doute.

— Donc, le relança Gaïa. Vous pensez que Téos n'aurait pas dû vendre Astarté et Lucanus ?

 _—_ Il n'aurait pas dû. Il l'a fait par pure méchanceté.

Tidutanus ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord ? lui demanda hargneusement le doctor.

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Il se fout de ses gladiateurs ! s'emporta Herennius. Ce sont des réprouvés, la plupart sont des esclaves, ce sont des tueurs et ils sont frappés d'infamie, on les considère comme la lie de la société, mais ce sont des gladiateurs, on n'attend pas d'eux qu'ils se montrent doux et tendres. Certains sont des criminels, mais qu'importe ! Ils sont courageux, ils travaillent dur, ils s'entraînent pendant des heures, ils acceptent les remontrances et les punitions, ils font tout pour se montrer dignes de leur ludus, de leurs doctors et de leur laniste. J'en connais certains depuis des années. Certaines gladiatrices étaient encore nubiles quand elles ont intégré le ludus. Ils ont tout donné. Les filles ont toutes choisi de subir la discipline du ludus pour échapper au bordel ou à de misérables destins d'esclave. Je les ai vues grandir, souffrir, pleurer, saigner, tomber de sommeil et frapper encore sur un palus jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Herennius était arrivé au point non-retour. S'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Tidutanus, il le saurait bientôt. Des années et des années de souvenirs amers lui revenaient soudain en mémoire. Ils se déversaient sans ordre, brisant les digues de sa retenue et du silence qu'il avait toujours gardés.

— Pour des amourettes certains sont morts, une fille avait même été condamnée par Téos à servir de ludia. Elle est tombée enceinte et ensuite, il l'a lancée dans l'arène en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. C'était horrible. Téos loue ses gladiateurs dans des fêtes qui tournent aux orgies, Aeshma était dans un état déplorable la dernière fois qu'elle y a participé. Notre masseuse en chef m'a agoni de reproches. Et je n'ai rien dit. J'ai vu Atalante et Aeshma le lendemain de cette soirée et je n'ai rien dit. Si vous ne l'aviez pas réclamée pour vous, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais récupéré Atalante, si elle aurait encore été capable de retourner sur le sable. Et Aeshma… je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, je n'ai jamais protesté, asséna-t-il comme s'il se condamnait lui-même pour toutes les fautes dont il accusait Téos. Quand il a présenté seize filles à l'amazonachie, qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre qu'elles crèvent toutes. Et les hommes dans les naumachies ? Il n'était pas obligé de les engager, il avait juste envie de s'en débarrasser. Et maintenant ? Il envoie un gladiateur de notre propre familia assassiner Astarté ? Parce qu'elle a participé il y a deux ans à une mission pour lui ? Une mission d'assassinat ? Avec Saucia ?! Il les aurait tous tué après ? Aeshma a toujours joui de ses faveurs, c'est l'un de ses meilleurs atouts, mais il s'en fout, il l'aurait fait égorger elle aussi ?! Comment peut-il avoir eu aussi peu de considération pour des gladiateurs qui sont tous prêts à mourir pour lui, à regarder la mort en face pour lui faire honneur, à tout donner pour le rendre fier d'eux ?

 _—_ Qui ont-elles assassiné ? demanda Tidutanus que cette histoire de meurtre contrariait et qui n'avait pas besoin du discours du doctor pour le conforter dans sa décision.

Il avait servi Rome, il avait été légionnaire, il gardait un sens du devoir très vif et l'idée de travailler pour un homme qui louait ses gladiateurs pour commettre des assassinats lui semblait déshonorante. Il avait fermé les yeux sur la prostitution, mais sur des meurtres ? Gaïa de son côté hésita. Avaient-ils besoin de savoir que les gladiatrices avaient assassiné le père de Marcia ?

Non.

— La première fois, un agent haut placé de l'Empereur Vespasien.

 _—_ La première fois ? coassa Tidutanus.

 _—_ Astarté et Aeshma ont participé à une deuxième mission de ce genre peu après la première. Elles se sont absentées juste à l'époque où Marcia a signé son contrat d'auctorata.

 _—_ Elles étaient avec Galia, se souvint Herennius. Mais Galia n'est pas revenue...

 _—_ Non, confirma Gaïa.

 _—_ Et... vous savez quel était le but de leur deuxième mission ? demanda encore Tidutanus décidé à boire la coupe de son infamie jusqu'au bout.

Cette fois-ci, elle leur dévoilerait la vérité.

— Oui, elles devaient assassiner ma sœur et son mari.

Les deux hommes se figèrent.

— Julia Metella Valeria ? demanda Tidutanus d'une voix blanche.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle a été si… bienveillante avec nous, balbutia Tidutanus horrifié. Sabina, Enyo et la petite Galini n'auraient pas survécu sans elle. Atalante la connaissait, c'est une amie de Marcia et euh… Aeshma ! Elle connaît Aeshma, réalisa tout à coup Tidutanus.

 _—_ Oui, c'est pour cela que ma sœur est encore en vie.

 _—_ Et que Galia est morte, dit très lentement Herennius.

Le doctor connaissait les trois gladiatrices. Astarté et Aeshma détestaient Galia. Sentiment partagé à leur encontre par la Gauloise. Elle n'avait pas dû vouloir collaborer.

— Oui, reconnut Gaïa.

 _—_ Qui ? Qui a payé Téos pour tous ces crimes ?

 _—_ Celui qui lui offert le ludus de Sidé.

 _—_ Qui est-ce ?

 _—_ Vous ne le savez pas ?

 _—_ Non, tu le sais toi, Publius ?

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais été dans les confidences de Téos, répondit celui-ci.

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, répéta Herennius. J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait mis beaucoup d'argent de côté. Il n'est pas très honnête avec les gladiateurs, avec les filles en particulier, elles ne reçoivent jamais l'intégralité des sommes qui leur sont dues après les combats.

 _—_ Comme il n'a pas respecté le contrat de Marcia ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Vous croyez que je peux le dénoncer ?

 _—_ Pas tant qu'on ne sait pas qu'il est mort. Si vous le dénoncez, sa présence sera exigée par un magistrat.

 _—_ Marcia participera à la dernière chasse alors ?

 _—_ Elle s'en sortira, domina. Elle est prudente et très habile. De plus, ses camarades veillent sur elle et Carpophorus s'est pris d'affection pour elle. Ensemble, ils sont invincibles.

 _—_ Je ne trouve pas que Marcia soit un modèle de prudence.

 _—_ C'est une gladiatrice, domina.

 _—_ Cela me rassure beaucoup…

 _—_ Vous craignez pour sa vie ?

 _—_ À vrai dire, pas trop, mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus me reprocher de m'inquiéter.

 _—_ Je m'inquiète toujours quand mes gladiateurs combattent, domina, rétorqua Herennius.

Décidément, Gaïa aimait beaucoup ce doctor.

— Bon, donc, si j'ai bien compris : votre laniste est parti, il vous a laissé gérer la fin des jeux, Astarté rentrera à son ludus et je vous renvois Aeshma… Je peux vous la renvoyer demain matin ?

 _—_ Oui, mais il faudrait qu'elle soit rentrée avant la deuxième heure. Je dois la préparer à son combat du lendemain.

 _—_ Elle sera là.

 _—_ Domina, lui demanda Tidutanus. Il ne faut pas qu'Astarté parle d'Ister et de Téos.

 _—_ Elle ne le fera pas. Marcia continuera comme avant à partager son temps entre le ludus Aemilius, le ludus Bestiari et ma demeure.

 _—_ Et quand annoncerons-nous la mort de Téos, domina ?

 _—_ Vous pourriez rentrer à Sidé sans qu'on s'inquiète de son absence ?

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard.

— Oui, affirma Tidutanus.

 _—_ Et pour celui qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda le doctor.

 _—_ Je m'en occupe. Veillez seulement sur la vie de Marcia, d'Aeshma, d'Atalante et des deux autres personnes qui étaient impliquées dans le premier assassinat.

 _—_ Pourquoi Atalante, domina ?

 _—_ Elle me connaît, elle connaît ma sœur et elle est proche de Marcia et d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Nous ferons passer le mot, domina. Il ne leur arrivera rien.

 _—_ Je vais faire courir l'histoire d'Astarté, annonça Herennius. Dire que tous les meliores sont en danger. Chez les hommes, je ne sais pas trop quelle conséquence cela aura, mais chez les filles… Elles se protégeront mutuellement. Aeshma a mauvais caractère, mais c'est maintenant la plus ancienne et elle est très respectée. Pour Marcia il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, tout le monde l'adore, mais ce serait bien qu'elle évite dorénavant de se promener dans les rues sans protection.

 _—_ Elle s'est trouvé un protecteur, il veillera sur sa vie en dehors du ludus.

 _—_ Puissent les Dieux vous entendre, domina.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma poussa la porte de la chambre où reposait Astarté. La grande Dace ne dormait pas.

— Tu as accepté ? demanda-t-elle à sa camarade dès qu'elle aperçut.

 _—_ Oui.

Astarté soupira, rassérénée, elle avait eu peur qu'Aeshma refusât la demande de Marcia. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever et accompagner la jeune fille, et elle ne voulait pas laisser seule Marcia accomplir une démarche aussi importante.

— Merci.

Aeshma grommela son assentiment. Elle vérifia ensuite la blessure de la grande Dace.

— C'est grave ? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas eu de difficulté à respirer cette nuit ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Tu sens une gêne, tu te sens essoufflée ?

 _—_ Non, ça fait mal, c'est tout.

 _—_ La lame est passée entre les côtes, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne t'ait pas percé le poumon. Tu aurais dû mourir.

 _—_ Je devais tuer Téos d'abord et après… accepter le pardon de Marcia. Être lavée de notre crime. Te sauver toi aussi, expliqua Astarté convaincue qu'elle avait été épargnée pour toutes ses raisons.

 _—_ Me sauver ?

 _—_ Tu aurais tué Téos si je ne l'avais pas fait avant toi, il ne t'aurait rien dit, tu te serais mise en colère et après… je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais fait, mais tu te serais punie.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je n'ai pas raison ?

 _—_ Si, mais…

 _—_ On était ensemble, Aeshma, et je t'aime bien. Marcia t'aime aussi. Et puis, ce sang n'aurait jamais dû souiller nos mains. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Soigne-moi et va avec Marcia.

Aeshma hocha la tête et pris soin d'Astarté en silence.

— Aeshma, lui demanda Astarté alors qu'elle partait. Je voudrais être présente avec vous.

 _—_ Tu ne peux pas te lever maintenant, Astar, et Marcia veut y aller maintenant.

 _—_ Je sais, mais peut-être que…

 _—_ Je t'écoute.

 _—_ Tu peux aller chercher Marcia ? Je voudrais avoir son avis.

Aeshma s'exécuta et revint peu de temps après avec la jeune fille. Astarté lui demanda si elle pouvait donner son sang en offrande lors du sacrifice. Marcia acquiesça, en précisant que le geste paraîtrait peut-être bizarre, mais qu'à sa connaissance, rien ne s'y opposait. Elle appela Néria et lui demanda de lui trouver un petit flacon. Quand la jeune esclave revint avec, à la demande d'Astarté, Marcia lui entailla le poignet et remplit le flacon avec son sang. Elle le reboucha ensuite soigneusement et Aeshma posa un pansement sur la blessure.

— Astarté, il faut que tu boives beaucoup, lui dit-elle sérieusement. Entre le sang que tu viens de donner et celui que tu as perdu hier, tu dois atteindre les limites de tes possibilités. Mange aussi. De la viande et du fromage en priorité.

.

Marcia décida en sortant qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se faire passer pour de simples citoyennes romaines. Un prêtre n'accepterait jamais que des femmes ordinaires mêlassent leur sang à celui de l'animal sacrifié. Mais il ne refuserait pas cette bizarrerie à des gladiatrices, encore moins si celles-ci étaient célèbres et se trouvaient accompagnées par une aristocrate romaine.

— Julia nous accompagnera, vous expierez ainsi les crimes que vous avez commis quand vous avez attaqué le domaine de Quintus. Tu es d'accord ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Ce sera plus facile si elle est avec nous de toute façon. Tu vas emprunter sa ceinture à Astarté et chausser tes caligaes. On laisse tomber les pallas, les paenulas conviennent mieux à des gladiatrices.

.

Julia apporta tout le faste nécessaire à un sacrifice d'exception, si elle rejeta l'idée de la litière, elle enjoignit tout son personnel à l'escorter. Elle recruta Néria et Sergios, et regretta que Gaïa fût sortie avec Antiochus. Kittos arriva alors que le cortège se préparait. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Marcia. Quand il apprit ses intentions, il lui demanda si elle pouvait attendre une heure avant de se rendre au temple. Marcia lui répondit qu'elle en profiterait pour aller acheter l'animal à sacrifier.

— Non, j'irai, déclara Julia.

 _—_ C'est à moi d'y aller, protesta Marcia.

 _—_ Si tu veux sacrifier aujourd'hui, cela nous fera gagner du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter ?

 _—_ Un verrat, un beau verrat. J'aurais bien aimé offrir un taureau, mais on en trouvera jamais et puis… je crois qu'un verrat, c'est mieux.

 _—_ Je m'en occupe, on se retrouve à l'entrée du forum romain près de l'arc de Tibère. On formera le cortège là bas. La bête sera apprêtée.

 _—_ J'achèterai les pugios au forum d'Auguste. Astarté m'a déjà donné celui dont elle s'est servi pour tuer Téos.

 _—_ À tout de suite, Marcia.

Julia serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille que son père aurait été fier d'elle et qu'elle faisait honneur à sa mémoire.

.

Une heure plus tard, le cortège se forma encore plus impressionnant que Julia ne l'avait voulu. Kittos avait été chercher une dizaine d'esclaves et cinq gardes prétoriens. Il avait lui-même revêtu son uniforme de centurion. Kittos et deux légionnaires ouvraient la marche. Derrière, venaient en chantant des hymnes sacrés les gens de Julia. Ils conduisaient un magnifique verrat blanc couronné de fleurs. Néria et deux jeunes esclaves mâles portaient un petit foyer portatif, des amphores de vin et des pots remplis d'encens. À leur suite, marchaient Marcia et Aeshma. Elles avaient abandonné leur paenulas et avançaient simplement vêtues d'une tunique blanche serrée à la taille par une large ceinture de gladiateur. Elles arboraient d'imposants bracelets de cuir aux poignets et des brassards d'or ouvragés. Néria avait tressé les cheveux d'Aeshma, et Marcia avait laissé les siens tomber librement dans son dos. Julia les suivait, son corps drapée dans une magnifique palla de couleur pourpre violacée qui laissait apparaître dessous une stola de soie verte constellée de petites fleurs brodées de fil d'or. Un esclave tenait une grande ombrelle qui la gardait des rayons du soleil. Trois prétoriens l'escortaient, l'air farouche. Le cortège s'étirait en arrière, formé par les familias réunies de Gaïa, de Julia et les esclaves venus avec Kittos.

Les prétoriens attirèrent d'abord le regard. Ils annonçaient la présence d'une personnalité : un sénateur, un aristocrate ou un chevalier qui exerçait de hautes fonctions. L'attention se porta ensuite sur Julia à cause de l'ombrelle qui la désignait comme une dame d'importance. La foule pensa qu'elle était l'ordonnatrice du sacrifice à venir. Les regards se reportèrent donc sur l'animal. On apprécia sa taille et sa beauté. La dame n'avait certainement pas dû lésiner sur les frais. On supposa par la même occasion que le vin ne pouvait provenir que de Falerne ou de Chios, et que l'encens dégagerait une odeur enivrante, qu'il était certainement aromatisé à la rose, à l'essence d'iris ou au safran. Et puis, un cri de surprise jaillit dans la foule :

— Eh… mais ce n'est pas la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or ?!

 _—_ Où ça ? Où ça ? commencèrent à réclamer à grands cris quelques admirateurs inconditionnels de la jeune fille.

 _—_ Là, au milieu du cortège conduit par les prétoriens.

On se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, on grimpa partout où on put pour obtenir une meilleure vue, on joua des coudes pour se retrouver au premier rang.

— C'est elle !

 _—_ C'est la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or !

 _—_ Marcia ! Marcia !

Quelques-uns s'inquiétèrent de sa camarade.

— Et l'autre ? C'est qui ?

 _—_ Qui ça, l'autre ?

 _—_ La fille qui marche à ses côtés.

 _—_ Une autre bestiaire sans doute.

 _—_ Non, non. J'assiste à toutes les chasses, se vanta un jeune chevalier. Je suis très bien placé. Aucune bestiaire ne lui ressemble.

 _—_ Qui est-ce alors ?

La question parcourut la foule qui s'amassait petit à petit sur leur passage. Des soldats appartenant aux cohortes urbaines, alertés par les cris et le mouvement des curieux, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au cortège. Ils reconnurent les prétoriens. Kittos les engagea à les escorter et à maintenir les curieux à l'écart. Un officier sortit un sifflet et battit le rappel de tous les gardes présents aux alentours. Des badauds se mirent à apostropher aussi bien Aeshma que Marcia.

— Eh, la gladiatrice, qui tu es ?

 _—_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

 _—_ Marcia ! Qui est ta camarade ?!

Aeshma s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure. Marcia la morigéna.

— Aeshma, tu sais combien je suis célèbre et combien les gladiateurs sont adulés. Ce genre de réaction était prévisible.

 _—_ C'est le bordel, grinça Aeshma entre ses dents.

 _—_ C'est Rome et puis, ils nous suivront et assisteront à l'expiation, ils seront tous témoins, c'est bien.

 _—_ Tu crois ?

 _—_ Oui. Le sacrifice ne concerne que nous, mais c'est bien qu'il soit public. Tu as l'habitude des cris et de la foule, tu sais en faire abstraction sur le sable, rien ne te distrait jamais. Ce n'est pas très différent ici.

 _—_ D'accord.

Marcia lui serra la main en signe de connivence et de reconnaissance.

— C'est Aeshma, la Gladiatrice Bleue ! cria soudain Marcia à l'intention de la foule.

.

Les noms des deux gladiatrices volèrent de tête en tête à travers les trois forums et bien au-delà. Il s'enfonça dans les ruelles de Subure, réveilla quelques ivrognes et des filles épuisées, le corps encore endolori par une longue nuit d'assauts multiples. Le nom de Marcia entraîna certains à secouer leurs abus, volontaires ou subis, d'alcool et de sexe. Il frappa l'oreille de Zmyrina.

La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or !

Elle n'avait jamais eu la permission de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre, ses patrons avaient bien trop peur qu'elle se prostituât à son compte ou qu'elle se fît enlever par un concurrent. Elle portait la marque de ses prioritaires tatouée en-dessous de l'oreille droite, mais ne savait-on jamais. Elle était encore jolie et appétissante pour son âge. Dix ans de prostitution ne l'avaient pas encore flétrie.

Ses patrons l'avaient acquise sur le marché aux esclaves à Rome. Une gamine, vierge et nubile. Un véritable petit trésor qu'ils avaient obtenu pour un prix raisonnable. Il l'avait formée aussi bien à chanter ou à jouer de la flûte, qu'à servir à table ou à satisfaire avec enthousiasme et beaucoup de compétence les désirs des hommes. L'auberge des _Quatre_ _ _Sœurs__ s'enorgueillissait de proposer à sa clientèle des filles jolies, propres, dociles, adroites et très expérimentées. Des filles qu'aucunes pratiques, même les plus dégradantes ne rebutaient. Ce qu'un homme ne pouvait moralement exiger de sa femme, il l'obtenait auprès des filles de l'auberge des _Quatre_ _ _Sœurs__.

Zmyrina se leva et sortit dans la rue. Elle apostropha un passant qui courrait vers le forum.

— C'est vrai que Marcia est sur le forum ?

 _—_ Oui, oui, cria l'homme s'en s'arrêter, elle va sacrifier un éléphant à Mars Ultor.

 _—_ Un éléphant ? s'éberlua la jeune esclave.

L'homme était déjà loin. Zmyrina revint en courant dans la salle de l'auberge.

— Dominus, je peux aller au forum ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

 _—_ La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or va faire un sacrifice.

 _—_ Pff... Elle ferait mieux de revenir me payer les dégâts que son apparition a causé hier soir.

 _—_ Je peux lui porter le message, dominus.

 _—_ Tu ferais cela ?

 _—_ Oui, dominus.

 _—_ Bah, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux plus la revoir et puis, sans le vouloir, elle m'a fait de la réclame. Beaucoup gens sont venus déjeuner à midi et tous m'ont posé des tas de questions sur elle.

 _—_ Je peux quand même y aller, dominus ? Je voudrais la revoir.

 _—_ Tu t'es pris un mauvais coup en la faisant sortir.

 _—_ Elle se serait fait tuer si je ne l'avais pas fait. Les vigiles sont arrivés juste après son départ. S'il avait découvert son corps sans vie dans l'auberge, ça se serait mal passé. On dit que l'Empereur l'aime beaucoup et compte sur sa présence lors de la dernière grande chasse.

 _—_ Mouais… mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles seule au forum. Nério ! Accompagne-la.

 _—_ Bien, dominus, répondit un videur à la taille imposante et au teint de pruneaux.

.

Ils arrivèrent alors que Marcia et Aeshma montaient les marches du temple de Mars Ultor pour accomplir la première partie du sacrifice. Néria avait posé le brasero sur l'autel qui se dressait à mi-hauteur de l'escalier. Marcia portait un pot qui contenait l'encens et Aeshma une amphore de vin. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, mais Marcia la guidait avec beaucoup d'assurance. La jeune fille déversa l'encens sur les braises et une épaisse fumée s'éleva vers le ciel. Quand elle se dissipa, elle fit signe à Aeshma de verser le vin. La foule s'était tue, habitée par le caractère sacré de la cérémonie, par crainte surtout d'offenser Mars. Le dieu assurait la puissance de Rome et la protection de la capitale de l'Empire.

Une rumeur subsistait, sous la colonnade ou à l'entrée du forum. Les nouveaux venus s'interrogeaient sur la cérémonie en cours et sur le pourquoi d'une foule si nombreuse. D'inévitables bavards n'arrêtaient pas de commenter ce qu'ils voyaient ou ne voyaient pas.

Zmyrina distingua la chevelure reconnaissable entre toutes de la célèbre bestiaire. Elle demanda qui l'accompagnait.

— La Gladiatrice Bleue. Une thrace du tonnerre, répondit un plébéien d'une voix gouailleuse. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'amazonachie ?

 _—_ Si.

 _—_ Alors, tu as entendu parler d'elle ? Une sacrée combattante ! Je n'ai pas assisté à l'amazonachie, mais je l'ai vue combattre au début des jeux.

 _—_ Ah, l'amazonachie ! Moi, j'y étais, fanfaronna un autre. C'est une sacrée cavalière aussi. Et une teigneuse de première.

 _—_ Ouais, rajouta un mendiant sur un ton égrillard. Elle est surtout bandante à en mourir !

Les hommes autour de lui s'esclaffèrent. La bonne fortune de Lucanus avait fait le tour de Rome. Une femme protesta, les traita tous de débauchés et menaça d'appeler les gardes urbains. Les compères se dispersèrent prestement.

— Ces truands ne respectent rien, commenta-t-elle à l'adresse de Zmyrina.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de partir en avant. Elle voulait s'approcher de Marcia. Elle avait été touchée par l'innocence de la jeune gladiatrice. Les autres voyaient en elle une combattante et une tueuse, une fille de chevalier frappée d'infamie. Zmyrina fréquentait la lie de l'humanité depuis des années, elle avait grandi dans son lit, elle connaissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait receler comme bassesses, comme vices et comme ignominies. Marcia n'en portait sur elle aucune trace. Aux yeux de Zmyrina, la jeune gladiatrice était aussi pure qu'une colombe.

Elle demanda son aide à Nério. Il fendit la foule devant elle, mais il se heurta bientôt au cordon de sécurité qu'avait mis en place la cohorte urbaine. La jeune prostituée se contenta alors d'être au premier rang.

.

Aeshma et Marcia redescendaient les marches. À leur pieds, les attendait le verrat et la deuxième partie de la cérémonie commença. La jeune fille consacra l'animal. Elle versa d'abord du vin sur la tête du verrat fermement tenu par Kittos et ses hommes, puis de la _mola salsa_ achetée en même temps que les pugios un peu plus tôt sur le forum. Des marchands accrédités vendaient cette mixture sacrée. Indispensable aux cérémonies de sacrifices, elle était tout spécialement préparée par les Vestales. Kittos tendit un poignard à Marcia. Elle le passa sur l'échine de l'animal. Des servants du temple s'avancèrent ensuite et s'occupèrent de la mise à mort. On frappa le verrat d'un grand coup de maillet sur la tête et il fut égorgé. Un servant recueillit le sang dans un grand cratère et le remit à Marcia. La jeune fille se retourna vers Aeshma.

— C'est maintenant.

Aeshma hocha la tête, bien plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Julia s'avança. Elle servirait de témoin et de garant. Elle monta devant et se plaça sur la droite de l'autel. Elle portait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés les trois pugios qui seraient offerts au dieu. Marcia déposa le cratère sur la table. Elle fit face ensuite à Aeshma. La jeune Parthe sortit le flacon qui contenait le sang d'Astarté de sa ceinture et le tendit, la gorge serrée, à la jeune auctorata. Marcia le déboucha.

— Au nom d'Astarté… dit-elle cérémonieusement en versant le contenu du flacon dans le cratère.

Elle glissa le flacon vide dans sa ceinture puis s'empara de l'un des pugios exposé sur le plateau que tenait Julia, l'un des deux qu'elle avait acheté sur le forum, et elle le dégaina. Aeshma retira le bracelet de son poignet droit et tendit le bras au-dessus du cratère. Marcia lui trancha les veines d'un geste vif.

— Par ton sang, Aeshma.

Elle rengaina le pugio et le reposa sur le plateau. Elle prit le deuxième, vierge de tout sang, réitéra le geste d'Aeshma et se trancha elle aussi les veines. Tandis qu'il coulait avec celui d'Aeshma dans le vase, elle prononça d'une voix solennelle :

— Par le mien… Ô Mars, accepte notre sacrifice en signe d'expiation. Lave à jamais le sang d'un crime qui ne fut pas voulu. Que notre sang donné en sacrifice serve de purification.

Marcia se tourna alors vers Aeshma et elle lui tendit le bras. Aeshma l'empoigna. Leur sang se mêla et coula sur le sol.

— Aeshma, devant Julia Metella Valeria ici présente, moi Marcia Atilia, je t'accorde mon pardon, comme j'accorde, à travers toi, mon pardon à Astarté, Typhon, Saucia, Marpessa et Rigas. Le sang a racheté le sang, et mon cœur est vierge de toute colère et de tout désir de vengeance. Aeshma, au nom de tes camarades, acceptes-tu mon pardon ? Acceptes-tu, toi aussi, de te pardonner ?

La jeune Parthe plongea son regard dans celui de Marcia. Elle naviguait au bord des larmes depuis que Marcia lui avait tranché les veines, envahie par le sentiment qu'elle vivait un moment sacré, baignée dans une spiritualité qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi pleinement ressentie. Submergée par l'impression qu'elle touchait à l'essence même de l'amour et de la sagesse. Une essence qui n'émanait pas seulement de Marcia, mais qui émanait aussi de Julia et d'elle-même. Aeshma accédait brutalement aux mystères de la vie. C'était trop et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

— Oui, j'accepte, Marcia. En mon nom et en celui de mes camarades.

Marcia se fendit d'un sourire heureux. Elle tira Aeshma contre elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elles n'avaient pas clamé leurs paroles, seule Julia les avait entendues, mais la foule sentit qu'un drame s'était dénoué devant l'autel du dieu vainqueur et une grande clameur de louange s'éleva vers le ciel.

— Je t'aime, Aeshma, souffla Marcia à son oreille.

 _—_ Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais plus, lui assura Aeshma.

Marcia se recula. Elle sourit, facétieuse, malgré l'émotion.

— J'espère bien. Je ne te pardonnerais pas une fois encore de me faire pleurer.

 _—_ ...

 _—_ Tu m'as abandonnée avant ma venatio et je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre moi, grimaça Marcia.

 _—_ Oh…

 _—_ La prochaine fois, je te tonds.

 _—_ Hein ?

 _—_ Sèche tes larmes, Aeshma. Regarde, dit-elle en faisant un grand geste en direction de la foule. Rome entière est à nos pieds.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma… ça va ? s'inquiéta soudain Marcia devant les larmes et l'absence de réaction de son mentor.

 _—_ Euh, oui, c'est juste que…

 _—_ C'est fini, Aeshma. Regarde tes mains. Elles ne portent plus le sang de mon père. Il ne souille plus que celles du seul coupable de son meurtre.

La jeune Parthe leva ses mains devant elle et les observa un instant. Elle releva la tête et un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Et eux ? dit-elle en désignant du menton les servants du temple qui vidaient l'animal.

 _—_ Ils vont faire bouillir la part de Mars et ils la feront brûler ensuite sur l'autel. La viande est généralement destinée à être partagée et distribuée, mais j'ai demandé qu'elle soit offerte en sacrifice. Seule une part reviendra aux servants et la peau au collège des prêtres. Ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps. Tu veux rester ?

 _—_ C'est indispensable ?

 _—_ Non. On peut partir maintenant. La foule est encore calme, mais on t'a reconnue. Si les hommes des cohortes urbaines s'en vont…

 _—_ D'accord, on s'en va, fit abruptement Aeshma. Je n'ai pas envie d'un bain de foule maintenant.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper quand même.

Aeshma soupira.

— On se débarrassera des gêneurs, plaisanta Marcia.

 _—_ Mouais… C'est à ça que tu as joué cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas ramassé toutes tes bosses à la venatio, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ J'avoue, grimaça Marcia.

Aeshma descendit une marche, puis elle se ravisa.

— Marcia, euh… je... tu…, s'embarrassa la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu veux me féliciter pour la venatio ? J'ai gagné la palme des champions et un pot entier d'aureus. J'ai tué trois taureaux et Carpophorus m'a promis que si je tuais un ours, un lion et une panthère, il me porterait sur ses épaules la prochaine fois.

 _—_ Ne prends pas la grosse tête, la prévint Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu es là pour ça, non ? fit Marcia en soulevant un sourcil.

 _—_ Ouais.

Marcia lui passa un bras autour de la taille, Aeshma passa le sien autour de ses épaules et elles descendirent ainsi les escaliers. Julia déposa le plateau contenant les pugios sur l'autel. Les servants les porteraient ensuite dans la cella du temple. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant l'autel. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment aux dieux, mais son statut social exigeait qu'elle se pliât aux coutumes et aux usages. Quintus était croyant. Elle l'aimait et elle n'avait jamais voulu heurter sa sensibilité. Elle respectait ses croyances, même si elle ne les partageait pas.

Elle se retourna. Marcia était croyante, sans être superstitieuse. Peut-être simplement parce que ni Aeshma ni Atalante ne l'étaient. La jeune fille ne remettait pas en question l'existence des dieux. Mais Julia devinait que la cérémonie avait surtout servi de prétexte. Marcia avait voulu marquer l'esprit d'Aeshma. Officialiser son pardon et forcer Astarté et Aeshma à l'accepter. Elle avait entraîné la jeune Parthe à participer à une cérémonie rituelle. Elle avait intelligemment ajouté au rituel traditionnel des éléments qui rappelaient à Aeshma son univers : les pugios, le sang versé, le salut des guerriers, l'accolade, le verrat peut-être. S'il eût été difficile de trouver un bœuf ou un taureau en cette période de fêtes, Marcia aurait pu opter pour un bélier. Julia se demanda si le choix du verrat n'était pas un rappel de ce que Marcia lui avait présenté comme le palus du sanglier. Quoi qu'il en fût, la jeune fille avait atteint son objectif. La cérémonie avait ému la jeune Parthe. Marcia l'avait conduite à ce qu'il s'avérait le plus difficile d'accepter pour une personne qui regrettait amèrement une faute ou un crime. Aeshma s'était pardonnée. Marcia avait chassé de son esprit les nuages noirs du remord et de la culpabilité.

Les deux gladiatrices avaient réglé leurs pas l'une sur l'autre. Leur complicité et l'affection qu'elles partageaient éclataient à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient. Marcia pencha la tête vers Aeshma. Toute la tendresse qu'éprouvait la jeune fille pour son mentor explosa dans ce simple geste. Julia espérait qu'Aeshma en était consciente. Elle surprit les doigts de la jeune Parthe se resserrer sur l'épaule de Marcia. Elle savait. Julia sourit. Cette amitié était par bien des côtés étrange, elle était surtout admirable. Julia était fière de Marcia, fière aussi, de ne pas avoir mal jugée la farouche gladiatrice parthe.

La foule criarde la sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'était tenue coite un long moment, mais elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle était bruyante, désordonnée, houleuse, prompte à s'enflammer pour n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Aujourd'hui, ce serait pour la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or et la Gladiatrice Bleue. Personne n'avait vraiment compris la signification du rituel. Tout le monde s'en moquait, c'étaient des gladiatrices, elles avaient sacrifiés à Mars Ultor, pour leurs victoires passées, pour celles à venir et puis voilà. Les veines tranchées ne faisaient partie d'aucun rituel connu, mais l'idée avait enthousiasmé l'amateur de munus qui sommeillait dans chaque Romain. Le sang qui coulait encore des entailles et tachait les tuniques des deux gladiatrices donnait à celles-ci un air barbare et sauvage qui séduisait la foule avide de sang et d'actes héroïques.

— Pff... se renfrogna Aeshma. Quelle bande d'excités. Comment fais-tu pour te promener en ville ?

 _—_ Je m'habille en jeune fille vertueuse et je me couvre la tête, expliqua Marcia.

 _—_ Personne ne te reconnaît ?

 _—_ Jamais.

 _—_ Pour aujourd'hui, c'est raté…

 _—_ Je ne voulais pas me dissimuler aujourd'hui, je voulais venir telle que je suis. Être qui je suis.

 _—_ Mmm.

Aeshma lâcha l'épaule de Marcia et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Marcia Atilia ? affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

 _—_ Exactement, répondit la jeune fille heureuse que son mentor l'eût comprise.

Aeshma redressa sa posture et prit un air martial. La foule allait se déchaîner. La jeune femme se plongea dans l'état qu'elle affectionnait lorsque des pompas étaient organisées dans les rues des villes dans lesquelles elle se battait. Elle marchait fièrement, la poitrine bombée, au pas cadencé avec un air de profonde satisfaction affiché sur le visage. Une attitude qui ne reflétait pas ses pensées. Aeshma s'extirpait de la foule, sourde à ses cris et à ses délires, attentive cependant à son entourage, concentrée sur sa sécurité et sur la présence de ses camarades à ses côtés. Le reste l'indifférait. Marcia avait toujours tenté d'imiter son mentor, mais elle s'amusait trop. Les cris, les vivats et les débordements de la foule la distrayaient. Même si elle s'en défendait, elle aimait jouer le jeu.

.

Elle entendit le prénom à peine soufflé sur leur passage, un prénom qu'elle entendait rarement, uniquement prononcé par quelques très rares personnes. Elle fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête vers Aeshma. La jeune Parthe, attentive, leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Marcia secoua la tête, Aeshma n'avait pas entendu.

Qui ? Son regard balaya la foule, la personne devait se tenir au premier rang. Il y avait trop de monde, les gardes urbains peinaient à maintenir la foule. Des mains se tendaient et Marcia avait plus d'une fois été touchée. Comme Aeshma, elle balayait rudement les mains opportunes. Soudain, son regard capta un mouvement à contre-courant. Un homme grand et large d'épaule fendait la foule. Il s'éloignait, entraînant une autre personne dans son sillage. La foule roula, s'écarta comme des roseaux sous le vent. Une femme. Celle-ci se retourna.

Zmyrina.

La jeune serveuse était en vie. Le cœur de Marcia s'allégea encore un peu plus. La jeune gladiatrice lui sourit, mais la jeune prostituée n'y prêta pas attention. La foule eût un nouveau mouvement et les deux truites qui remontaient son cours disparurent dans ses remous.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa les attendait à la villa. Les deux gladiatrices la saluèrent distraitement. Julia d'un signe de tête à sa sœur lui fit comprendre que tout s'était bien passé et qu'elles en parleraient plus tard, qu'il y avait peut-être plus urgent. Elles se rendirent toutes dans la chambre où reposait Astarté. Kittos s'invita aussi. Gaïa lui barra la porte.

— Domina, je ne vous ai pas relaté ma visite au ludus Vestitus.

 _—_ Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas à savoir, Kittos, lui dit-elle durement.

 _—_ Des secrets que vous désirez cacher à l'Empereur ?

 _—_ Des choses qui concernent uniquement les gladiatrices.

 _—_ Vous n'êtes pas gladiatrice, domina. Votre sœur non plus et Astarté est une juliana, elle appartient à l'Empereur.

Ils se toisèrent du regard. S'opposer à la présence de Kittos s'avérerait peut-être dangereux.

— D'accord, entre.

 _—_ Merci, domina. Vous ne regretterez pas votre décision.

Kittos parla le premier. Il était porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Seule Cynthia avait survécu, les quatre autres gladiateurs étaient morts. La Thrace avait monté toute une histoire qui lui donnait le beau rôle, mais d'où il ressortait qu'elle était une victime collatérale d'elle ne savait quelle vengeance. Les gladiateurs étaient tous des auctoratus qui logeaient au ludus Aemilius. L'un appartenait au ludus de Sidé, mais il l'avait intégré après que la grande Dace n'avait été vendue au ludus de Capoue, et les deux autres étaient issus d'une école privée de Leptis Magna. Astarté s'esclaffa.

— Quelle hypocrite !

 _—_ Elle était complice ? s'assombrit Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu parles qu'elle était complice !

Aeshma maugréa, les yeux de Marcia commencèrent à s'assombrir.

— Eh ! les interpella Astarté. Ne vous emballez pas. Je lui ai donné un bon acompte de ce qu'elle méritait pour sa petite trahison. Je lui ferais payer le reste quand j'en aurai la force. Elle a juste besoin d'une bonne correction, c'est une imbécile. Une idiote qui n'a pas résisté aux yeux doux d'Ister. Elle ne fera plus la même erreur, surtout avec la gueule que je lui ai dessinée, conclut-elle franchement fière d'elle-même.

 _—_ Elle ne souffrait que d'un coquart et d'une grosse bosse sur le front, remarqua Kittos.

 _—_ Je ne parlais pas d'elle, ricana Astarté.

 _—_ Qui est Ister ? voulut savoir Kittos.

 _—_ Un sale con jaloux et frustré qui ne nous posera plus jamais de problèmes. Ne vous occupez pas de Cynthia, dit-elle à ses deux camarades. Alors, il faut que je rentre ? demanda-t-elle à Kittos.

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Non ?

 _—_ Ton laniste a décidé que tu serais plus en sécurité chez Gaïa Metella, dans une villa appartenant à l'Empereur, qu'au ludus. Tu as combattu hier, donc, tu as du temps pour te reposer.

 _—_ Marcus accepte que je reste ici ?

 _—_ Les jeux se finissent bientôt, tu es une gladiatrice de valeur, s'il veut que tu combattes encore une fois, il a intérêt à ce que tu guérisses au plus vite et au mieux.

 _—_ Mouais, évidemment.

 _—_ Il te fait confiance pour rejoindre le ludus dès que tu te sentiras prête à reprendre l'entraînement, ne le déçois pas.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas une adepte du repos, je m'ennuie déjà.

 _—_ Il t'enverra votre medicus chaque matin. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, domina, dit-il en s'adressant à Gaïa.

 _—_ Euh, non, répondit celle-ci un peu surprise par les annonces de Kittos.

 _—_ Bon, mon rôle s'arrête ici. Je vous laisse.

Kittos s'éclipsa.

Une fois la porte fermée, Gaïa rapporta son entretien avec Tidutanus et Herennius. Les trois gladiatrices restèrent ébahies par le ralliement du doctor. Elles avaient déjà du mal à comprendre comment Atalante avait pu oser demander son aide à Tidutanus et plus encore, comment le chef de la garde la lui avait accordée. Aucune, cependant n'hasarda de commentaires.

Astarté se sentait responsable de tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle avait déclenché une série d'événements dont elle ne maîtrisait aucun enchaînement. Aeshma l'avait sortie de l'appartement de Téos. Atalante, Tidutanus et Gaïa Metella, du ludus. Marcia lui avait accordé son pardon et permis de retrouver son honneur de gladiatrice. Kittos, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'inquiétait de son sort, avait négocié pour qu'elle passât sa convalescence en sécurité dans la villa de Gaïa Metella. Elle s'en remettait aux décisions de ses camarades. Elle suivrait aveuglement ce qu'Aeshma ou Marcia lui dirait de faire ou de dire.

Aeshma, à l'exemple d'Astarté se sentait un peu dépassée. Elle était émotionnellement vidée et rêvait de se retrouver seule avec elle-même pour faire le point. Elle étouffait.

Marcia avait l'esprit occupé par un mystère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Elle savait aussi que le temps de la vengeance n'était pas venu, mais qu'il viendrait. Julia lui en avait donné l'assurance. Son amie avait assez de bonnes raisons pour se venger pour que Marcia ne remît pas un instant sa parole en doute.

— Voilà, conclut simplement Gaïa.

 _—_ Il faut que je rentre, déclara abruptement Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu peux rester dormir cette nuit, lui proposa Gaïa. Enfin, si tu le désires, rajouta-t-elle prestement. Ton doctor ne t'attend pas avant demain matin.

La jeune Parthe se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu es libre, Aeshma. Je pensais simplement que tu aurais besoin de souffler un peu.

 _—_ Je… je vais vérifier l'état de la blessure d'Astarté, je rentrerai après.

 _—_ Comme tu veux, répondit Gaïa en essayant de cacher sa déception.

 _—_ Domina, je… C'est… euh, je pense que c'est plus prudent.

 _—_ Antiochus t'escortera, je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule.

La jeune Parthe hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle savait qu'elle blessait ou qu'elle offensait la domina en refusant son invitation, telle n'était pas son intention, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule et de se retrouver dans un lieu familier. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à tomber dans les bras de la domina. Elle ne lui résisterait pas si Gaïa l'entreprenait, et elle avait peur de s'effondrer ou de se montrer brutale avec elle. Elle n'était pas prête à partager ni à témoigner de la tendresse ou à en recevoir. La domina ne comprenait sans doute pas et lui en voudrait, mais Aeshma sentait confusément que Gaïa lui pardonnerait quand même son refus.

.

* * *

.

Téos ne s'était pas montré très ambitieux pour les engagements qui précédaient la dernière semaine de jeux. Les garçons avaient tous remporté leur combat. Leurs adversaires n'avaient pas démérité sauf celui qui avait été appairé à Anté, mais ils avaient tous finis au spolarium. Le public ne s'était montré indulgent avec aucun perdant.

Aeshma, Atalante et Enyo combattaient après eux. La jeune thrace miraculée de l'amazonachie, n'avait pu s'empêcher de solliciter ses dernières recommandations à sa meliora. Aeshma l'avait sèchement envoyée paître en lui assurant qu'elle s'en sortirait face à une mirmillon qui avait l'air de peser autant qu'un éléphant et se mouvait avec la grâce des bestioles à grandes dents venus des régions boréales. Enyo avait été un peu décontenancée par l'humeur grincheuse de la jeune Parthe. Atalante l'avait rassurée en riant :

— Enyo… Tu ne connais pas encore ta meliora ? Elle est simplement contrariée que tu l'importunes alors qu'elle sait que tu vas gagner. Elle te reproche ton manque de confiance en toi.

 _—_ Mais j'ai confiance, protesta Enyo. Je voulais seulement profiter de ses conseils, Aeshma voit tout. Mais c'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je désirais, conclut-elle en souriant.

La gladiatrice enfila son casque, Atalante lui laça les attaches de sa visière et lui donna une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

— Tu l'encourages, Ata, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Enyo n'a jamais été gaga d'admiration devant toi, elle reconnaît seulement tes qualités et, parce qu'elle a profité de notre enseignement, elle ne veut pas les ignorer.

 _—_ Pff…

 _—_ Tu es bien présomptueuse, Aesh. Enyo n'est pas Boudicca ou, dans une moindre mesure, la petite Ishtar.

 _—_ Je n'ai rien fait de plus pour ces deux-là que Sabina ou toi.

 _—_ Mmm, j'apprécie ta modestie, mais Ishtar est jeune et combat sous ton armatura, c'est normal qu'elle t'admire, quant à Boudicca...

Atalante promena son regard sur le corps d'Aeshma. Germanus avait reçu l'ordre de la parer une nouvelle fois de peinture bleue. Aeshma avait protesté, Herennius avait invoqué une décision de Téos, une décision qu'il approuvait. Le public avait associé son nom à celui de la Gladiatrice Bleue et à peine les programmes du jour affichés et distribués, le surnom avait ressurgi. Les spectateurs aspiraient à revoir la barbare bleue combattre. Aeshma devait se soumettre à sa volonté, elle y gagnerait en notoriété et en gloire.

— Je m'en fous, avait-elle maugréé.

 _—_ Pas Téos, avait durement rétorqué Herennius.

Aeshma avait insolemment haussé les épaules, l'air buté. La punition était tombée. Elle avait passé deux heures suspendue nue à un palus.

— Je te réserve les verges pour cet après-demain.

Rien n'avait effectivement changé.

Ni la discipline stricte qui avait toujours régné dans le ludus ni l'affection que lui vouait Atalante. Après avoir réintégré le ludus, Aeshma avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit sur la terrasse. Atalante était venue la rejoindre et s'était assise en silence auprès d'elle. Quand la troisième veille avait sonnée, Aeshma était sorti de son mutisme.

— Elle nous a lavées de notre crime. C'était… Nous avons mêlé notre sang, Astarté, elle et moi, au sang de la victime. Et après… tout est redevenu comme avant, enfin pas exactement, mais comme avant quand même. Comment Marcia a-t-elle pu faire cela, Atalante ?

 _—_ Tu connais la réponse, Aeshma.

 _—_ C'est une des filles la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

 _—_ Tu ne te serais jamais intéressée à elle si elle ne l'avait pas été.

 _—_ Mmm…

Aeshma se tenait assise, elle s'était retournée vers Atalante allongée près d'elle.

— Merci, Atalante. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, merci.

 _—_ Tu m'as appris à lire et à écrire.

Aeshma ne voyait pas trop le rapport, mais elle n'avait pas protesté. Atalante avait encore un peu patienté, puis elle avait proposé à Aeshma de réintégrer leur cellule. La Parthe avait accepté. Le lendemain, Atalante avait retrouvé ce qui lui avait manqué depuis une semaine : une double présence, deux souffles légers, des paroles balbutiées en latin, en grec ou en parthe. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Enfin, pas exactement, Aeshma avait raison. Parce que leur lien s'était encore renforcé, plus solide et plus souple qu'avant. Elle avait pensé que, peut-être, tout ne se finirait pas si mal et puis, si Marcia survivait, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, celle-ci saurait se construire une vie heureuse, parce qu'elle la méritait et qu'elle aurait la force de caractère nécessaire pour y arriver. Quant à elle et Aeshma… Elles tiendraient, et le reste ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y attardât.

.

* * *

.

Il restait onze jours de jeux après qu'Enyo, qu'Atalante, puis qu'Aeshma eussent égorgé leurs adversaires dans ce qui devait être leur avant-dernier combat. La familia s'était couverte de gloire et confirma son excellence jusqu'à ce que les derniers combats se profilassent.

Astyanax, le grand ordonnateur des fêtes avait soigneusement organisé les derniers jours officiels des jeux. On avait prévu des prolongations, mais elles n'engageraient que des gladiateurs des écoles impériales de Rome. Les lanistes provinciaux aspiraient à rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient tous perdu de nombreux gladiateurs, bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient souvent se le permettre. Mais Titus s'était montré généreux et les dédommagements dépassaient souvent les plus folles attentes des lanistes. Maintenant, ils devaient rentrer, courir les marchés aux esclaves et les mines, acquérir de nouvelles recrues et les former à la gladiature. Les meilleurs seraient prêts à descendre sur le sable au mois d'avril ou au mois de mai, mais pas si les lanistes s'attardaient encore à Rome. Les survivants étaient épuisés par de trop nombreux combats, par de la nourriture qui ne correspondait pas toujours à leurs habitudes, par de trop nombreux excès aussi.

La discipline s'était parfois relâchée. Les auctoratus avaient profité de leur présence dans la capitale pour goûter tout ce que celle-ci pouvait leur offrir comme plaisirs. Ceux originaires de grandes citées comme Alexandrie, Corinthe, Leptis Magna ou Antioche, habitués à des plaisirs qui ne se différenciaient pas beaucoup de ceux que proposait la capitale, n'avaient pas commis d'abus excessifs. Les autres, par contre, n'avaient pas toujours échappé à la prison ou au couteau d'un truand croisé à la sortie d'une auberge.

Des prolongations pour le plaisir de la plèbe désargentée parce que, plus les jeux avaient duré, plus le prix des places avaient flambé. La revente était interdite et sévèrement punie, mais il eût fallu plus que ce que comptaient comme hommes, la garde prétorienne, les cohortes urbaines et l'ensemble des vigiles, pour faire respecter la loi. Le programme complet de la dernière semaine avait été divulgué trois jours avant son commencement et les places passaient de main en main en fonction des sommes promises.

Astyanax ne s'était pas seulement fié à son jugement pour planifier cette semaine d'apothéose. Il avait lancé des informateurs dans toute la ville. Dans toutes les couches de la société. Ils s'introduisirent aussi bien dans les riches villas des sénateurs, que dans celles des marchands et des banquiers. Ils burent et trinquèrent en joyeuse compagnie dans toutes les tavernes et les auberges de la ville, ils traînèrent sur les quais, sur les forums, sur les marchés, mendiaient devant les temples. Ils écoutaient.

Qui plébiscitait-on ? Qui espérait-on voir combattre? Quels animaux répondraient à la curiosité ? Quels numéros de dressage amuseraient ? Quelles histoires mythologiques aimerait-on mises en scène pour exécuter un criminel notoire ? Qui voulait-on voir massacré aux meridiani et comment ? Quels noms de gladiateurs courraient sur les lèvres ? Qu'est-ce qui avait soulevé l'enthousiasme pendant ces trois derniers mois ?

Des noms tombèrent, des souhaits, qui n'étonnèrent que peu l'affranchi. On attendait de belles venatios, Carpophorus et la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. Astyanax avait prévu de les engager dans des chasses différentes, mais les rapports de ses informateurs l'incitèrent à les présenter ensemble. Leur couple plaisait. Durant les chasses, les deux bestiaires assuraient le spectacle chacun de leur côté, se retrouvaient soudain pour un coup d'éclat puis, se séparaient jusqu'à leur prochain exploit commun. Marcia avait une fois sauvé la vie du Dace et depuis, le public aimait les voir ensemble. Mais le public ne plébiscitait pas seulement les deux bestiaires.

Vérus et Priscus déchaînaient les passions. On rêvait d'un improbable combat entre les deux plus grands champions que Rome, aux yeux de la plèbe romaine, n'eût jamais formés dans ses ludus. D'autres noms tombèrent aussi, assez souvent pour qu'Astyanax y prêtât une attention particulière. Les naumachies avaient plu, mais on n'avait plus les moyens d'en programmer une nouvelle. C'était pareil pour l'amazonachie, mais cette fois, la faute en revenait au manque de gladiatrices de valeur encore vivantes. Rassembler quarante nouvelles amazones semblait une entreprise impossible. Astyanax redoutait aussi que le public ne fut déçu. L'amazonachie avait été exceptionnelle. Jamais on n'atteindrait de nouveau une telle intensité tragique. Achille était mort, on ne le ressusciterait pas. Par contre, certaines de celles qui y avaient participé étaient toujours en vie, la plupart s'étaient représentées depuis dans l'arène et leur popularité n'avait fait que se confirmer : la Gladiatrice Bleue, Briséis, la juliana de Capoue, la grande rétiaire de Sidé, les reines des Amazones, une juliana de Rome, une fille d'Alexandrie, une autre de Gaule. Il ne présenterait peut-être pas toutes les gladiatrices, mais il les engagerait sur deux jours, elles combattraient après les hommes, en fin de journée.

.

Tidutanus et Herennius reçurent les exigences de l'Empereur. Sabina combattrait cinq jours avant la fin officielle des jeux. Elle, Galini et Enyo.

Galini en resta figée de surprise. Elle n'en crut ses oreilles. Elle participerait aux combats de clôture. L'honneur lui semblait trop grand. Aeshma la ramena à la réalité d'une grande taloche sur la tête :

— Si tu ne te bouges pas plus que ça, grogna-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune mirmillon. Tu vas finir au spolarium. Faudrait peut-être que tu comprennes enfin que tu n'es plus une novice, Galini.

 _—_ Mais, euh…

 _—_ Pff... souffla le jeune Parthe irritée.

Une nouvelle taloche bouscula la jeune fille.

— Vraiment si Astarté te voyait.

 _—_ Elle serait très fière d'elle ! s'exclama joyeusement Marcia.

 _—_ On combat le même jour, déclara rêveusement Galini à Marcia. Toi, le matin et moi l'après-midi.

 _—_ Ouais, ben, je parierai peut-être sur Marcia, mais pas sur toi, grommela Aeshma.

 _—_ Oh ! Le petit marcassin est fâché, rit Sabina.

 _—_ Ta gueule, Sabina !

L'hoplomaque s'esclaffa, mais veilla à se tenir à distance des poings de la Parthe. Marcia riait beaucoup moins :

— Tu es vraiment méchante, Aeshma ! lui reprocha-t-elle sur un ton acerbe.

 _—_ Mais regarde sa tête d'abrutie ! Tu crois que c'est une tête de meliora, toi ?

Galini en resta bouche bée. Aeshma leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons.

— Je vais demander à Ajax de te prendre au pancrace tous les jours, lança Aeshma d'un ton bourru par dessus son épaule en s'éloignant. Il faut que tu travailles ton souffle, je te prendrai au renforcement musculaire, prépare-toi à en baver. Herennius s'occupera du reste.

Galini fronça les sourcils, Marcia souriait à pleines dents. Aeshma avait parfois une drôle de façon d'exprimer son contentement.

— Marcia ? demanda Galini. Elle était sérieuse ?

Le sourire de la jeune auctorata s'étira encore.

— En disant qu'elle allait te faire souffrir ? Oh, oui !

 _—_ Non, pas ça, le, euh… quand elle disait que…

 _—_ Depuis qu'Astarté est partie, qui à ton avis est la plus digne de lui succéder ?

 _—_ Xantha.

 _—_ Je crois que Xantha ne s'est jamais senti l'âme d'une meliora.

 _—_ Ben, Bellone.

 _—_ Bellone appartenait au troisième palus, Galini. C'était une ancienne, elle a intégré le ludus bien avant Aeshma. Tu crois qu'elle avait une chance de devenir un jour meliora ?

 _—_ Mais elle s'est bien battue pourtant.

 _—_ Téos l'a toujours appairée pour qu'elle s'en sorte à Rome et avant, c'était pareil, elle avait peu de chance de mourir. Il devait bien l'aimer. Gal, tu es douée et courageuse, Astarté t'a bien formée quand tu étais novice, elle t'aime bien et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne choisit pas vraiment ceux qu'elle aime parmi les nuls.

 _—_ Oui, mais… balbutia Galini toute rouge.

Marcia lui envoya un coup de poing amical dans le défaut de l'épaule.

— Ne sois pas modeste. Tu n'as peut-être pas fini d'apprendre, d'ailleurs les meliores te diraient qu'on n'a jamais fini d'apprendre, mais tu peux faire confiance à Aeshma quand elle dit quelque chose. Tu n'égales peut-être pas Astarté, mais tu vaux bien plus que beaucoup, et tu ne combats que depuis deux ans.

 _—_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui dit gentiment Galini.

 _—_ On est deux comme ça !

Par-dessus l'épaule de sa camarade, Marcia aperçut Atalante assise à l'ombre. Elle chercha Aeshma du regard. La Parthe était partie s'entraîner avec Caïus. Elle avait décidé que lui et Ishtar lui serviraient de partenaires pour préparer son dernier combat. Aeshma avait été programmée, tout comme Atalante, Lysippé et Penthésilée, pour l'avant-dernier jour des jeux. Titus avait gardé Priscus et Vérus pour le dernier jour et aucun combat de gladiatrices n'était prévu.

— Je te laisse, Gal.

 _—_ Euh... ouais, merci, Marcia.

Marcia lui dédia une grimace amicale. Elle aimait beaucoup Galini. Elle et Caïus. Ils avaient accompli leur noviciat ensemble, et tous les deux s'étaient toujours montrés gentils et prévenants avec elle. Les autres étaient morts, excepté Ister. Lui, elle le détestait, mais il ne restait rien du fier et si bel Ister. Astarté avait brisé le masque. Littéralement. Celtine avait définitivement rayé le rétiaire de ses tablettes. L'hoplomaque aimait trop le clinquant pour s'afficher avec un type sans nez, à qui il manquait presque toutes les dents du devant et qui ne parlait plus qu'en chuintant. Il était monstrueux et ridicule.

.

Atalante s'accordait une pause. Elle avait craint son appariement pour le dernier munus, craint de se retrouver face à une fille du ludus ou face à Astarté. Astarté combattrait une hoplomaque issue d'un ludus gaulois. Atalante se retrouvait appairée à une secutor d'Alexandrie. Elle la connaissait, elle avait participé à l'amazonachie. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas à l'égorger ? La gladiatrice lui avait plu.

Aucune gladiatrice de la familia n'aurait à s'entre-tuer. Lysippé et Penthésilée combattraient côte à côte, deux juliani, deux rétiaires. La jeune Syrienne les entraînerait avec l'aide de Marcia. Il n'était pas question que les reines des Amazones sortissent de l'arène par la porte libitina, elles vaincraient. Atalante les confronterait à toutes les crasses possibles et inimaginables, elles en baveraient jusqu'à ce que rien ne les surprît jamais. Aeshma affronterait une thrace. Elle avait méchamment souri en entendant son nom. Cynthia du ludus de Capoue. Celle qui avait piégé Astarté. La pauvre allait regretter de s'être laissé séduire par les belles paroles d'Ister. Galini se retrouverait elle aussi face à une thrace, tout comme Sabina. Enyo devrait se débrouiller pour se jouer d'une solide mirmillon formée à Alexandrie. Atalante ne se faisait réellement du souci que pour Marcia. Sa dernière chasse serait difficile.

— Atalante, je peux te parler ? lui demanda Marcia.

 _—_ Euh, oui, bien sûr.

 _—_ On ne peut pas aller ailleurs ?

 _—_ Pourquoi ? On sera tranquille ici.

Marcia n'insista pas. Elle pourrait surveiller Aeshma.

— C'est à propos d'Aeshma ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Comment tu sais ?

 _—_ Tu la surveilles et je vois bien que tu ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à cette conversation.

 _—_ Euh... oui, c'est vrai, avoua Marcia.

La jeune auctorata était très prise par ses entraînements, Herennius lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui était plus permis de sortir comme elle voulait, qu'elle était consignée au ludus et qu'elle était aussi sommée de dormir toutes ses nuits dans sa cellule. La chasse approchait à grand pas.

Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce qu'elle avait entendu au forum d'Auguste. Et elle n'avait trouvé aucun début de réponse à ses questions.

— Atalante… fit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu sais du passé d'Aeshma ?

 _—_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu peux lui poser la question. Elle te répondra peut-être... ou pas.

 _—_ Mais je suis sûre que tu sais des choses.

 _—_ Ce qu'elle a pu me confier, ne regarde qu'elle et moi, Marcia, répliqua Atalante d'un ton ferme. Aeshma ne se confie pas beaucoup et même pour toi, je ne trahirai pas sa confiance.

 _—_ J'ai besoin de savoir et je ne veux pas lui en parler, fit Marcia d'une voix suppliante.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

Marcia lui raconta.

— Qui peut la connaître ? demanda Marcia. Qui peut être cette fille ? Elle est trop jeune pour avoir été une gladiatrice que Téos aurait revendue et elle ne porte aucune cicatrice.

Atalante observa Aeshma. Caïus suait à courir devant l'insaisissable thrace. Elle esquivait, feintait, n'était jamais là où l'espérait le pauvre auctoratus. Atalante aimait la fluidité des mouvements de la petite Parthe. Elle aimait l'affronter parce qu'elle offrait toujours de nouvelles combinaisons, qu'elle appelait à l'innovation, à la réactivité, qu'elle incitait à l'excellence. Elle revint à la question de Marcia. Qui ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible. Quelqu'un d' _avant_. La fille appartenait au passé de la jeune Parthe. Une amie, une esclave ou une affranchie domestique, une employée de son père, une compagne de captivité ou peut-être…

— Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais chercher à savoir ? insista Marcia visiblement tourmentée par cette histoire. Je ne peux pas maintenant, mais après la chasse Herennius me rendra ma liberté.

 _—_ Vas-y, se décida Atalante qui aurait rêvé de pouvoir le faire à sa place ou du moins de l'accompagner. Mais n'en parle surtout pas à Aeshma. Pas avant de m'en avoir parlé si tu obtiens une réponse à ce mystère.

 _—_ Promis.

.

* * *

.

Marcus Silus ne comprenait pas.

Le meurtre de la gladiatrice au ludus Vestitus avait lamentablement échoué. La fille s'était réfugiée chez Gaïa Metella sous prétexte que Marcia Atilia s'y trouvait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Son laniste lui avait permis de se rétablir chez l'Alexandrine. Julia Metella Valeria logeait chez sa sœur. On se délectait en ville des mœurs dissolues de Gaïa qui, après avoir réservé son lit à la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, l'avait ouvert à la grande rétiaire de Sidé et, non contente de ces conquêtes, elle avait aussi jeté son dévolu sur la Gladiatrice Bleue. Silus savait que la première de ces affirmations n'était que pure médisance, mais qu'il ne saurait apporter de démenti certain aux deux autres.

Il soupira d'irritation. Les ragots lui importaient peu. Lui, ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'à un moment donné, les deux sœurs Metella, Marcia Atilia et les deux meurtrières qui avaient été envoyées tuer Julia Valeria et qui avaient proprement assassiné le père de Marcia Atilia, s'étaient retrouvées réunies dans la même maison. Ce qui lui importait, c'était que Marcia Atilia et la Gladiatrice Bleue avaient offert un sacrifice, très remarqué, qui avait tout d'un sacrifice expiatoire au temple de Mars Ultor, et que Julia Metella leur avait servi de témoin. Ce qui lui importait, c'était que le laniste de Sidé était parti courir les marchés aux esclaves ou conclure de mystérieuses affaires sans daigner prévenir Aulus Flavius de son départ.

— Dominus, il faut agir maintenant.

 _—_ Non, refusa Aulus Flavius d'un ton ferme. L'Empereur n'acceptera jamais de me recevoir et d'organiser la petite entrevue que j'ai prévue avant la fin des jeux. Gaïa Metella, si je n'obtiens pas cette entrevue au moment où je la demanderai, l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se méfiera, Julia aussi. Je veux les coincer sans qu'elles aient eu le temps de trouver une échappatoire.

 _—_ Les gladiatrices sont trop proches des sœurs Metella, dominus.

 _—_ Gaïa n'est qu'une débauchée, affirma Aulus Flavius sur un ton méprisant.

 _—_ Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle couche avec Marcia Atilia ?!

 _—_ Elles en sont capables, aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que Julia Valeria cautionnerait ce genre de relation.

 _—_ Pff... Julia ?! Une sale menteuse ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Gaïa se tape sans vergogne les deux filles qu'elle avait louées il y a deux ans à Patara.

 _—_ Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place, dominus.

 _—_ Tu ne m'as pas accompagné à la soirée de Marcus Flavius. Tu ne l'as pas vue embrasser la grande rétiaire. Tout le monde a cru qu'elle allait la baiser à même le sol sans s'occuper de qui assisterait à leurs ébats.

 _—_ Aulus..

 _—_ Laisse-moi, Silus, nous attendrons la fin des jeux. J'ai déjà demandé une audience à Titus et il a accepté de me voir après.

 _—_ Que lui avez-vous dit, dominus ?

 _—_ Que j'avais d'importantes révélations à lui faire sur une personne à qui il avait accordé sa confiance et son amitié, et à qui qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Il s'est montré très intéressé. Il a voulu en savoir plus. Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais le voir en privé et que l'audience prendrait peut-être du temps s'il venait à partager mon avis. Il m'a menacé, mais je lui ai assuré de mon amitié et de mon dévouement. Ça lui a cloué le bec. Je connais bien Titus, nous avons couru les auberges ensemble et troussé plus de filles et de jeunes garçons que n'en compte Rome toute entière. La guerre de Judée fut rude et les divertissements plus que bienvenus. Mais tu en sais quelque chose, Silus.

 _—_ J'en sais plus que n'en sait Titus, dominus.

Aulus Flavius se fendit d'un sourire matois.

— C'est vrai.

Titus ne savait pas tout. Aulus Flavius aurait été bien fou d'en faire un véritable compagnon de débauche. Il avait accompagné Titus, il s'était souvent bien amusé parce que Titus était riche et puissant, mais il s'était surtout encanaillé en sa compagnie par intérêt. Pour nouer une franche camaraderie de débauche et montrer plus tard au futur Empereur qu'il savait se montrer discret et fidèle. Aulus Flavius n'avait jamais raconté à quiconque les frasques dont il avait été témoin et cela, Titus le savait. Aulus Flavius était un homme loyal. Même Vespasien l'avait cru.

— Dominus, vous voulez que je me charge des gladiatrices ?

 _—_ Non, la juliana sera méfiante et son laniste a certainement renforcé les mesures de sécurité autour d'elle. Qu'a-t-elle raconté d'ailleurs de son agression ?

 _—_ Rien, mais le bruit court qu'une sombre histoire de sexe et de jalousie est à l'origine de la tentative d'assassinat.

 _—_ Les gladiatrices sont attendues pour les combats de la dernière semaine. Si elles ne meurent pas, on verra après.

 _—_ Aulus, je ne veux pas vous juger, mais je pense que vous prenez des risques.

 _—_ Tu ne diras pas ça quand j'écraserai sous mon pied la superbe de Julia Metella Valeria. Dommage que Quintus Pulvillus ne soit pas à Rome.

 _—_ Il séjourne au domaine de Bois Vert et devrait passer la fin de l'hiver au domaine de Quercus Ilex

— Mmm, je l'aurais bien fait venir à Rome, mais c'est trop tard. Il n'y a pas plus de liaisons maritimes et le voyage est trop long par voie de terre. Tant pis, dit-il faussement désolé. Je me délecterai de la chute de sa bien-aimée sans lui.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le sacrifice au temple de Mars Ultor** :

Je me suis principalement inspirée de la fiche mise en ligne par l'université de Fribourg : _Modules Religions grecque et romaine : quelques thématiques Des actes de culte_ : _Le sacrifice romain_ et _le sacrifice grec._

Et j'ai brodé le reste dessus.

 _ps_ : le temple de Mars Ultor est le temple représenté sur le denier d'argent que portait Lucius Caper autour du cou et qu'il a demandé à Julia de transmettre à Marcia.

.

 **Verus et Priscus** :

Tout comme Carpophorus, les deux gladiateurs ont réellement existé. Les faits relatés dans le _Sable Rouge_ sont ceux relatés par Martial (celui qui nous a déjà rapporté les exploits de Carpophorus et de Marcia) :

 _De spectaculis, XXIX_ , Martial :

XXIX. - SUR LES GLADIATEURS PRISCUS ET VÉRUS.

 _« Quand Priscus et Vérus, prolongeant le combat, laissaient depuis longtemps entre eux la victoire incertaine, les spectateurs, à diverses reprises,_  
 _demandèrent à grands cris quartier pour ces gladiateurs ; mais César obéit lui-même à la loi qu'il avait faite._  
 _Cette loi voulait que le combat durât jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux combattants eût levé le doigt. Plusieurs fois il leur fit donner, ce qui était permis,_  
 _des vivres et des présents. Ce combat sans issue eut cependant un terme. Les deux champions luttaient avec un succès égal, et la victoire_  
 _était balancée entre eux. César envoya à l'un et à l'autre la baguette de congé et la palme de la victoire. C'était la juste récompense de leur adresse_  
 _et de leur valeur. Jamais, excepté sous ton règne, César, on n'avait vu deux combattants être tous deux vainqueurs._ »

Un documentaire romancé (j'écris bien romancé !) a été produit par la BBC et France 2. Il est consultable sur YouTube :

 _Les gladiateurs_ (Titre original : _Colosseum: A Gladiator's Story) de_ Tilman Remme, 2004. BBC-France 2. (durée 56 minutes).

Vous verrez par la suite qu'Herennius est moins enthousiaste que Martial quant à la performance des deux gladiateurs. Il ne leur aurait accordé que l'égalité.

.

.

.


	28. Gloire aux vainqueurs R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXVIII :**

* * *

.

.

.

Marcia riait. Elle resplendissait de bonheur. Un bonheur stupide et vaniteux. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle était incapable de ne pas y succomber. Juchée sur les épaules de Carpophorus, elle levait les bras au ciel, les yeux pétillants de joie. Elle en avait oublié sa jambe, son épaule et sa peur. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie sur le sable et la peur des représailles qui ne manqueraient de tomber quand elle rejoindrait les coulisses.

Elle avait oublié la douleur fulgurante d'une patte qui lui lacérait la cuisse, les crocs de la panthère à deux doigts de ses yeux, les griffes plantées dans son épaule. Et puis, le sang qui lui avait encore une fois inondé le corps, le couteau qui avait tranché la jugulaire, l'agonie brutale du fauve, sa sueur aigre et grasse. Le feulement d'agonie. L'hébétement qui avait suivi. Le cri déchirant de Dacia qui découvre l'étendue des dégâts, la bête étalée sur sa camarade aux cheveux d'or, un deuxième fauve qui s'approche. Le bond en avant de la Dace, la mise en garde affolée. De nouveaux cris, les mollets de Celtine, les mains de Britannia, des voix d'hommes.

Marcia avait commis une imprudence.

.

Elle avait d'abord abattu une lionne qu'elle avait coursée et fatiguée à dos de cheval. Qu'elle avait acculée. Quand elle avait jugé que le moment était venu, elle avait sauté de sa selle. Dacia la suivait, Marcia avait tendu une main et l'hoplomaque lui avait cédé sa lance. Marcia l'avait fait sauter dans sa main. Dacia assurait sa protection, Britannia et Celtine n'étaient jamais loin. La jeune auctorata avait reculé en incitant la bête à la suivre. Une lionne que Marcia trouvait impressionnante et très belle. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir à la tuer. Elle oublia ses remords quand le fauve bondit en avant. Marcia l'attendait. Au moment, où la lionne lui arrivait dessus, elle avait contré son élan. Une technique qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillée avec les meliores. Avec Astarté, puis avec Ajax, quand ils l'entraînaient leur scutum à la main, avec Aeshma et Atalante au pancrace, avec Carpophorus qui lui avait expliqué que, face à un animal aussi lourd et puissant qu'un taureau, un ours ou un grand fauve, le plus fort des bestiaires ne faisait pas le poids. Le mouvement et la précision seule lui sauveraient la vie.

.

.

Cette technique demandait beaucoup de sang-froid. Aeshma lui avait appris à se détendre, Atalante à bien respirer quand elle se sentait oppressée ou que la peur commençait à sourdre par tous les pores de sa peau. Carpophorus lui avait montré ce qu'il savait faire face à des taureaux ou des hommes spécialement engagés pour lui servir de partenaire d'entraînement dans le petit amphithéâtre du ludus Bestiari. Marcia avait trouvé les démonstrations du célèbre bestiaire impressionnantes et elle s'était désespérée de ne jamais pouvoir l'imiter. Elle en avait parlé à Aeshma qui l'avait traitée d'imbécile et lui avait vertement reproché de ne rien avoir retenu de ses leçons de pancrace. Elle avait été chercher Atalante et avait rudement enjoint Marcia à s'asseoir et à regarder :

— J'ai dit regarder, Marcia. Pas assister bêtement à notre affrontement.

— Aeshma ? avait demandé Atalante sur la défensive. Tu veux faire quoi exactement ?

— Me battre avec toi et donner une leçon à cette gamine ignorante.

— Quel genre de leçon ?

— Bats-toi, ça suffira.

Atalante pensait à un entraînement, à un cours illustré. Aeshma, à un véritable affrontement. Atalante s'était vite pris de mauvais coups. Son regard avait viré au noir. Aeshma l'avait insultée, accusée d'être une empotée de première. La grande rétiaire n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de se faire injurier devant Marcia et d'autres gladiateurs présents dans la cour.

Et, Aeshma avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle désirait : un combat violent. Typhon les avait séparées avant qu'elles ne finissent toutes les deux à genoux, agrippées l'une à l'autre comme cela arrivait quand elles se querellaient âprement. Elles étaient déjà en sang. Le doctor était furieux. Aeshma avait insolemment sourit :

— Je voulais montrer quelques chose à Marcia, mais Atalante… Tu sais comment, elle peut parfois se montrer un peu trop... enthousiaste.

Atalante qui suçait le sang qui coulait d'une de ses lèvres fendues, lui avait jeté un regard mauvais, Typhon un regard dubitatif.

— C'était une leçon, doctor, se justifia Aeshma.

 _—_ Je peux te demander à quel propos ?

 _—_ La réactivité et le contrôle des impacts.

Typhon s'était retourné vers Marcia. Il attendait des réponses. Elle lui avait raconté les leçons de Carpophorus. Le doctor lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait appris de la leçon d'Aeshma.

— Qu'elle est super douée pour mettre en rogne une personne aussi posée qu'Atalante et la transformer en grosse brute, avait répondu narquoisement Marcia en haussant les épaules.

Aeshma s'était renfrognée, Typhon avait éclaté de rire, Atalante avait souri en coin. La jeune fille n'avait pas tort, elle avait le don de se laisser manipuler comme une imbécile par Aeshma.

— Pour le coup, tu n'as pas été très douée, Aeshma. Ta leçon est restée obscure aux yeux de ta pupille, lui déclara Typhon.

 _—_ Elle ne sait pas regarder, grogna Aeshma vexée.

 _—_ Je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre affrontement, et moi face à une bête énorme, avait répliqué sèchement Marcia.

 _—_ Comment crois-tu que je pallie la taille d'Atalante ?

 _—_ Et que moi, je pallie la puissance de frappe d'Aeshma ? ajouta Atalante qui venait enfin de comprendre.

Aeshma lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

— Vous faites avec, c'est tout, rétorqua la jeune fille.

 _—_ Mais n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Aeshma. On ne fait pas avec, comme tu dis. On utilise les avantages des autres à notre propre avantage, on détourne leurs propres atouts contre eux.

 _—_ Je crois savoir ce que Carpophorus voulait vraiment t'expliquer, fit Typhon d'un air songeur. Ce qu'Aeshma aussi voulait te faire comprendre. Tu utilises déjà cette technique, Marcia. Tu l'as apprise depuis longtemps. Tu l'as utilisée quand tu étais rétiaire. Mais plus encore comme bestiaire. Je t'ai déjà vue la mettre en pratique sur le sable.

 _—_ Ah, bon ? s'était étonnée Marcia.

 _—_ Pff, avait soufflé Aeshma excédée.

 _—_ Je vais te montrer, déclara Typhon. Aeshma, tu me prends ?

 _—_ Comment ?

 _—_ Tiens-toi là où tu es. D'abord, je ne veux pas que tu bouges, que tu restes où tu es dans une position détendue. Ne te mets pas en garde. Compris ?

 _—_ D'accord, avait soufflé la Parthe.

Typhon pesait le double d'Aeshma, c'était un ancien thrace, un combattant léger, mais après être devenu doctor, il avait décidé de développer sa musculature et de devenir plus imposant. Il s'était reculé de dix pas, avait demandé à la jeune Parthe si elle était prête, l'avait encore une fois enjointe à rester debout, droite, les jambes légèrement écartées et il avait foncé sur elle. À l'impact, la petite thrace avait été projetée en arrière et elle avait atterri sur le dos quatre pas plus loin. Elle s'était relevée en grimaçant.

— Pas génial, Aeshma ! avait plaisanté Typhon. Bon, ramasse-toi maintenant, mais ne bouge pas.

 _—_ Pff…

 _—_ Tu veux lui donner une leçon ou pas ? s'était énervé le doctor.

Aeshma avait grommelé des paroles inintelligibles. Elle soupçonnait Typhon de venger Atalante. D'ailleurs, la grande rétiaire avait l'air d'apprécier au plus haut point la démonstration. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Au deuxième essai, Aeshma s'était envolée de la même manière, un peu moins loin cependant.

— Maintenant, tu bouges, avait dit Typhon en reprenant sa place de départ.

La petite thrace hocha la tête et se déhancha négligemment. Typhon était parti. Rien dans l'attitude d'Aeshma ne montrait qu'elle avait compris sa consigne, et puis, au dernier moment, alors que Typhon lui arrivait dessus, elle se lança en avant. Le doctor rebondit sur elle comme une balle sur un mur. Il alla s'écraser à six pas de la jeune Parthe. Marcia s'était soudain traitée d'imbécile à voix haute.

— Ça y est, tu as compris ? avait demandé le doctor qui l'avait entendue. À toi, maintenant. Dans le même ordre qu'Aeshma. Atalante, tu pars la première, Aeshma, tu passeras la deuxième et je finirai. On appellera Ajax ensuite. C'est le plus lourd de la familia.

La leçon avait laissé Marcia endolorie, mais elle avait compris. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait arrêté trois taureaux lors de sa dernière venatio.

.

* * *

.

Après avoir tué la lionne, elle s'était souvenue de la promesse de Carpophorus et elle avait cherché les ours et les panthères. Plus gros et moins farouches, plus agressifs que les panthères, elle avait d'abord trouvé les ours. Des ours bruns des Alpes. Un défi. Dressé sur ses pattes arrière, l'animal mesurait près de deux fois sa taille. S'il se laissait tomber sur elle, elle mourrait écrasée et prestement égorgée, sans compter que d'un seul coup de patte, l'ours pouvait proprement l'éviscérer. Elle savait que Gaïa, Julia, Aeshma et Atalante assistaient à la chasse. Peut-être même Kittos.

Les deux sœurs avaient eu l'honneur d'être conviées par Titus dans la tribune impériale. Aeshma, peut-être à la demande d'Herennius, avait été réquisitionnée avec Métrios pour servir d'aide au médecin, Atalante s'était vue attribuer un rôle de servant. La dernière venatio de Marcia, s'avérerait peut-être la plus dangereuse des chasses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais participé. Herennius savait qu'il n'aurait rien obtenu de ses deux melioras à l'entraînement et il avait préféré les envoyer servir d'aide à l'amphithéâtre. Aeshma était une soigneuse aux compétences reconnues. Quant à Atalante, elle se montrait calme et discrète, et elle avait de la force. Elle seconderait efficacement l'équipe d'Atticus. Leur présence galvaniserait Marcia et ses camarades aussi bien lors de la chasse du matin que lors des combats qui auraient lieu l'après-midi. Enyo serait ravie de combattre devant sa meliora, Galini se sentirait soutenue et en confiance, et Sabina pourrait bavarder. Elle énervait Aeshma, Atalante ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais les deux melioras l'écouteraient et Sabina arriverait d'autant plus détendue et de bonne humeur sur le sable.

.

Marcia, dans le secret de son cœur, avait dédié sa victoire à toute sa familia, mais aussi à Julia, à Gaïa, à Carpophorus et à la mémoire de son père. Mais avant cela, il lui avait d'abord fallu se débarrasser de l'ours. Un combat au poignard qu'elle avait inlassablement répété avec Carpophorus, Atalante et Aeshma. Qu'elle avait revu avec Dacia, Celtine et Britannia. Elles devaient toutes être en mesure de défier et de vaincre un ours. Carpophorus avait déconseillé à Celtine et Britannia de chercher ce genre de confrontation, mais si elles y étaient forcées, elles devraient surmonter l'épreuve. Le bestiaire pensait que seules Dacia et Marcia pouvaient tenter le coup sans trop de risques. Britannia manquait d'expérience et Celtine avait tendance à perdre son sang-froid quand elle se sentait attaquée de toute part, que les animaux étaient trop nombreux, trop rapides, ou trop impressionnants. La Gauloise palliait ces défauts en veillant à ne jamais s'isoler. Elle avait appris, en devenant bestiaire, à travailler en équipe. Elle avait très vite compris, que si elle ne voulait pas mourir sous les crocs d'un animal ou empalée sur une corne, elle avait intérêt à tenir sa place dans le trio qu'elle formait sous la direction de Dacia.

Si Marcia abandonnait son cheval, Dacia devenait l'ombre de la jeune gladiatrice et les deux autres servaient de rabatteuses ou de couvertures. Elles avaient souvent assuré les succès de Marcia sur le sable parce qu'elles la protégeaient et qu'elles lui envoyaient le gibier à bon escient. Marcia en était consciente et elle savait se montrer reconnaissante et généreuse envers ses camarades. Elles formaient une équipe soudée et Marcia n'avait jamais revendiqué ni brigué une quelconque place de meliora.

Marcia avait tué l'ours. Un moment intense et sauvage. Elle était rentrée dans _la garde_ de l'animal. Elle lui avait littéralement bondi dessus. Elle s'était agrippée d'une main à sa fourrure, avait refermé ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui avait planté son poignard de l'autre main dans le cou. Elle n'avait qu'une chance. S'il ne mourait pas à sa première attaque, il l'arracherait de son corps et la déchiquetterait en mille morceaux. Après le coup fatal, elle était restée collée à lui. L'ours avait grogné et il avait basculé en avant, sans que la jeune auctorata n'eût le temps de se dégager. Marcia avait cru mourir étouffée sous le poids de l'animal. Et puis, elle avait réussi à glisser sur le sol. Une immense clameur avait accueilli sa réapparition. Ses camarades attendaient à deux pas. Dacia sincèrement heureuse, Britannia fortement impressionnée, Celtine complètement ébahie. Chez elle, les tueurs d'ours étaient des chasseurs de légende.

Marcia avait secoué la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était couverte de sang, elle avait reçu un ours de huit cents livres sur la cage thoracique, mais elle était indemne. Elle avait remporté la victoire face à l'animal qu'elle jugeait le plus dangereux de la venatio.

Cette certitude l'avait amenée à commettre l'erreur qui, un peu plus tard, avait failli lui être fatale. Elle avait tué un ours, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Elle était remontée sur son cheval, gonflée de fierté et de confiance. Elle s'était amusée avec quelques chacals.

Pour la plus grande joie du public, elle en avait coursé un et, au grand galop, elle l'avait saisi par la peau du cou et soulevé de terre. Elle avait brandi à la seule force du poignet l'animal à bout de bras, traversé ainsi l'arène d'un bout à l'autre de sa partie la plus longue, fait volte-face pour se diriger ensuite vers la tribune impériale. Arrivée à quelques pas de celle-ci, elle avait brusquement tiré sur les rênes de son cheval. Il s'était arrêté, mais elle l'avait maintenu au piaffer. Marcia n'oubliait jamais qu'elle était en représentation. Enfin, presque jamais. Elle avait présenté l'animal encore vivant à l'Empereur. La foule avait hurlé en riant :

— Jugula ! Jugula !

Marcia avait levé les yeux vers le Prince. Il avait, lui, levé une main. Marcia avait lâché ses rênes, dégainé son long poignard et égorgé l'animal. Elle l'avait ensuite laissé tomber devant la tribune. D'autres cris d'enthousiasme s'élevaient de l'autre côté de l'arène. Carpophorus venait de tuer un lion et l'apportait sur ses épaules à l'empereur. Marcia avait salué Titus d'un signe de tête, jeté un regard heureux à Gaïa et Julia. Elle leur avait trouvé un air chagrin, leur avait adressé un sourire confiant pour les rassurer et avait brusquement tourné bride. Carpophorus l'avait apostrophée quand ils s'étaient croisés.

— Alors, petite ! Et ces dix-sept tours de piste ? Ne crois pas que quelques chacals feront l'affaire !

 _—_ Il ne me reste que la panthère, Carpophorus. Je t'apporte sa dépouille avant la fin de la chasse.

 _—_ Sois prudente quand même, fillette !

Marcia ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait tué un ours, alors une panthère…

.

Elle avait fait fi de toutes les mises en garde que, depuis son arrivée au ludus, Aeshma et Atalante lui avaient répété jours après jours et sa confiance l'avait trahie. Sa puérile fatuité et son arrogante sottise. Elle s'était montrée imprudente. Les panthères n'avaient pas la taille imposante d'un ours, mais elles étaient vives, rapides et sournoises. Marcia, assurée de sa victoire, avait imprudemment distancé ses camarades. Elle avait repéré une proie. Une très belle panthère tachetée. Elle l'avait poursuivie, tranquillement. Caracolant sur son cheval. Elle voulait l'affronter à pied.

La panthère avait soudain disparu dans un fourré. Elle voulait s'amuser ? Marcia ne lui refuserait pas ce petit plaisir. Les panthères sont des prédateurs qui chassent à l'affût. Juchées sur la branche d'un arbre, elles attendent la proie et elles lui tombent dessus. Cachées dans les broussailles, elles se tapissent et bondissent. Marcia assurait le spectacle. Elle aurait certainement cessé son petit numéro de faraude, si elle avait entendu Aeshma, les poings refermés sur les grilles, l'agonir d'injures dans les coulisses, Atalante lui promettre, de son côté, une cuisante correction si la jeune fille ressortait vivante de la venatio. Mais ses mentors étaient loin et la jeune gladiatrice grisée par son succès, fanfaronnait sur sa monture. Elle avait effectué une pirouette pour rejoindre le sol et s'était enfoncée dans les fourrées à la suite de ce qu'elle considérait comme un petit félin. Marcia avait cherché à débusquer seule la panthère, elle l'avait vue trop tard. Au moment où elle était devenue la proie, la panthère la chasseuse. Le fauve, soudain, s'était dressé devant son nez et après…

.

Elle s'en était sortie. Mais elle saignait abondamment. Dacia avait déchiré sa tunique, Celtine lui avait tendu les liens qui lui retenaient les cheveux. La Dace avait posé des pansements compressifs, comme Aeshma lui avait appris à les faire, sur la cuisse d'abord, puis un autre, moins efficace sur l'épaule. Marcia lui devait une vie. Elle devait aussi la vie à Celtine qui avait été blessée en s'interposant devant un lion alors que Marcia était encore à terre, aux hommes qui étaient venus lui prêter main forte. Britannia lui avait ramené son cheval par la bride. Et, malgré la douleur et les étoiles qui venaient parfois danser devant ses yeux, Marcia avait continué la chasse.

Elle montait le même cheval qu'à la venatio des taureaux, il la connaissait un peu mieux et elle put encore s'attirer quelques vivats enthousiastes. Mais elle ne mit plus pied à terre. Elle abandonna la lance, rengaina définitivement son pugio et décrocha l'arc suspendu aux arçons de sa selle. L'Amazone était revenue sur le sable. Marcia souffrait de l'épaule gauche. Elle cassa la hampe d'une de ses flèches en trois morceaux et en glissa un morceau entre ses dents. Le geste fut surpris par des spectateurs qui se mirent à brailler. Marcia avait inspiré profondément et elle s'était lancée sur le sable avec un nouveau défi à relever. Chaque flèche qu'elle décrocherait, atteindrait sa cible.

Quand les lituus et les cornus avaient sonné la fin de la chasse. Elle avait raccroché son arc à sa selle et avait lentement mené son cheval vers la tribune. Les cavaliers mettaient toujours pieds à terre devant l'Empereur. Marcia ne s'y essaya pas. Elle tenait son assiette. À terre, elle s'effondrerait sur le sol. Elle se sentait sans force.

Un arbitre était venu frapper sa cuisse à l'aide sa baguette. Marcia l'avait regardé d'un air absent. Il lui avait ordonné de descendre. Le silence était tombé sur l'amphithéâtre. Puis, des injures avaient fusé des gradins. L'arbitre avait insisté, la baguette avait cinglé la cuisse de la jeune gladiatrice. Elle avait crispé les mâchoires sur la hampe invisible qu'elle tenait en bouche. Les injures avaient redoublé.

L'arbitre avait soudain pris conscience qu'elles n'étaient pas destinées à la jeune bestiaire insolente. Elles lui étaient personnellement destinées. Dans la tribune, Titus s'était levé. D'un geste, il avait signifié à l'arbitre d'abandonner. Son regard avait ensuite plongé dans les yeux de la jeune auctorata. Elle avait incliné la tête en signe de reconnaissance, mais elle s'était gardée de quitter l'Empereur des yeux. Le silence était retombé au moment où le Prince s'était mis debout. Les lituus donnèrent le signal. Tous les gladiateurs tombèrent à genoux. Marcia à ce moment-là seulement abandonna les yeux du Prince. Elle ploya sa tête sur sa poitrine en signe de soumission.

Un bestiaire fut égorgé. Il avait été jugé lâche devant un ours. Carpophorus avait tué trois ours, la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or en avait tué un, pratiquement à main nue, et lui avait fui ? Un homme s'était montré moins valeureux qu'une femme ? Personne ne se hasarda à plaider sa cause. Tous les autres bestiaires furent, tour à tour, salués. Quand vint le tour de Marcia, les syllabes de son prénom s'entrelacèrent avec celles de Carpophorus.

— Car-Mar-Po-Ci-Pho-Ya-Rus !

Une cacophonie soudain soutenue par tous les instruments qui se trouvaient encore présents sur le sable. Un délire qui, dans les gradins, levait par vagues, des poings, des têtes, des manteaux, des couvre-chefs divers et des mains. Marcia releva la tête malgré elle. Elle ne combattrait plus avant la fin des jeux, Carpophorus non plus. La chasse les avait épuisés et du sang coulait sur la poitrine du Dace. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, l'impression que ses pensées naviguaient au sein d'une brume épaisse et éblouissante, Marcia se prit à sourire. L'Empereur ostensiblement sollicita l'avis de la foule. La sentence tomba, sans surprise.

— Les palmes ! Les palmes !

On demandait rarement l'affranchissement d'un bestiaire, Marcia était auctorata, une femme libre. Carpophorus un chasseur, s'il mourait sur le sable, ce ne serait que parce qu'il se serait montré lâche comme le bestiaire exécuté, ou parce qu'un animal aurait eu raison de lui. Carpophorus était une gloire de l'arène, mais dans l'inconscient du public, malgré toutes ses qualités, il n'égalerait jamais un gladiateur.

Il combattait des animaux, sauvages et dangereux certes, mais les gladiateurs affrontaient des hommes. Le cœur du public ne pouvait réellement vibrer pour l'un comme pour les autres. Carpophorus se mouvait dans le monde des forêts profondes, des plaines grasses ou arides. Les gladiateurs, eux, illustraient les chocs des civilisations. Chaque combat rappelait aux spectateurs que Rome devait sa puissance à ses citoyens. Chaque combat gardait l'aspect sacré des temps anciens, l'époque où les gladiateurs se battaient pour honorer les morts. Carpophorus obtiendrait les palmes du champion aussi longtemps qu'il continuerait à vaincre des bêtes monstrueuses, qu'il hisserait sur ses épaules des taureaux ou des ours de mille livres. Jamais il n'obtiendrait l'équivalent de l'épée de bois. Il resterait esclave toute sa vie, à moins que son laniste après des années de loyaux et de brillants services ne lui accordât la liberté. Il y avait peu de chance. Le précieux Carpophorus passerait doctor et resterait attaché au monde de la gladiature jusqu'à sa mort.

Devant leurs camarades toujours à genoux, les deux bestiaires reçurent les palmes et un nouveau vase rempli d'aureus. Carpophorus ne serait peut-être jamais libre, mais il était riche.

.

La chasse était finie, viendrait ensuite les meridiani. La forêt, les broussailles et les jolis arbres fleuris — en plein mois de décembre ! — seraient retirés avant l'après-midi. Titus se leva sous les vivats. Il ne reviendrait que pour l'entrée en scène des gladiateurs. Son absence à midi serait pardonnée par une généreuse distribution de pains, de fèves, de lupins, de pois-chiches grillés, de pâtes de fruits et des fruits secs, sans oublier les boissons. Du vin serait offert aux chevaliers, aux sénateurs et à la tribune des hôtes de marque, de la posca jusqu'au plus haut des gradins de l'amphithéâtre.

Il posa son regard sur Gaïa Metella. La jeune femme possédait une grâce qui ne cessait de le charmer. Assise à ses côtés, la tant aimée femme de son frère, Domitia Longina, semblait bien terne, presque frustre.

Titus avait conviée la jeune Alexandrine dans la loge par égard aux liens qu'elle entretenait avec Marcia, avec la fille de son ancien compagnon d'arme. L'enquête sur sa mort se poursuivait, Titus n'en discuterait pas avant qu'on lui apportât des rapports clairs et définitifs. Il se ferait alors un avis et seulement après, il convoquerait Gaïa Metella et, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, Marcia Atilia. La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. Curieux destin que celui de cette jeune femme, fille d'un tribun et d'une princesse barbare.

Son regard glissa sur l'autre jeune femme assise à côté de la jeune Alexandrine. Il l'avait invitée par curiosité. C'était vers elle que Marcia Atilia s'était tournée quand elle avait perdu son père. Bien qu'il ne sût pourquoi Julia Metella n'avait pas apporté à la jeune fille la protection que celle-ci avait espérée. Un mystère de plus. Il trouvait Julia Metella Valeria très intéressante. Le préfet de l'annone la connaissait bien et ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son égard. Il la disait honnête, vertueuse, riche, polie, intraitable en affaire, terriblement intelligente et très prudente. Plus encore que sa jeune sœur, Julia Metella rappelait à Titus les femmes d'Orient. Elle s'habillait avec moins de fantaisie, mais avec un goût aussi sûr, et bien des femmes lui auraient envié ses bijoux. Son côté oriental ressortait moins dans sa mise que dans ses traits. Des cheveux magnifiques et très noirs, d'immenses cils recourbés et des yeux qui s'étiraient légèrement sur les tempes. Comme le propréteur de Patara, Titus fut frappé par le quasi manque de ressemblance physique entre les deux sœurs Metella. Elles partageaient des expressions et des postures semblables qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur le lien familial qui les unissait, mais sans cela, rien n'aurait pu amener à penser qu'elles étaient sœurs. Lui-même et Domitien ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup plus qu'elles, et comme ils n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble, jamais été proches, ils ne partageaient rien, sinon peut-être, le pli boudeur de leurs lèvres et un nez légèrement busqué, et Titus ne doutait pas de pouvoir trouver, rien qu'à Rome, des dizaines d'hommes qui eussent pu se vanter, non moins que Domitien, d'une ressemblance avec le Prince du monde.

— Domitien, me feras-tu le plaisir de déjeuner en ma compagnie ? demanda Titus à son frère.

Le Prince de la jeunesse grommela ce qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement respectueux.

— Vous tous serez les bienvenus, dit-il ensuite à l'ensemble des personnalités présentes dans la loge. Vous aussi, mesdames, précisa-t-il à l'adresse de Julia et de Gaïa.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent respectueusement la tête. Elles n'avaient pas encore décidé si elles assisteraient au munus de l'après-midi. Kittos ne leur avait transmis l'invitation de l'Empereur que pour assister à la chasse. Titus venait de décider pour elles. L'Empereur avait crié ses paroles pour surmonter le vacarme qui régnait dans l'amphithéâtre.

.

Sur le sable, Carpophorus entendait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Marcia. Il s'avança vers elle.

— Dix-sept tours, petite fille. Je te les ai promis.

Marcia le regarda, l'air légèrement hébété.

— On ne se reverra sans doute jamais, ajouta le bestiaire. J'ai fait mes adieux, comme il se devait à Dacia, mais pas à toi.

 _—_ Tu es blessé, remarqua Marcia.

 _—_ Je suis Carpophorus-le-Viril et je ne me dédierai pas de ma parole. Tu as tué une lionne, un ours et une panthère. Cette dernière a failli t'emporter dans la tombe, mais tu l'as vaincue comme les autres sans l'aide de personne. Je te dois un hommage, l'amphithéâtre te doit un hommage. Tu es la plus grande bestiaire qui ne se soit jamais présentée dans une venatio. Je suis le plus grand bestiaire de l'Empire et j'estime avoir le droit et le devoir de t'accorder un triomphe.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu tiendras ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Marcia.

— Douterais-tu de moi, Carpophorus ?

 _—_ Après ta première venatio, je n'ai plus jamais douté de toi, petite fille.

 _—_ Quel âge as-tu, Carpophorus ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, mais je suis assez âgé pour te traiter de petite fille ! rit le bestiaire.

 _—_ Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas plus de cinq ans de plus que moi.

 _—_ Ça n'empêchera pas que je fasse le tour de l'arène avec toi sur les épaules. Viens.

Le bestiaire arracha la jeune fille de sa selle et l'assit sur son épaule. La foule salua son initiative.

— À notre gloire, Marcia, et à notre amitié, cria Carpophorus à la jeune auctorata.

.

Atticus se précipitait déjà sur le sable quand le bestiaire enleva Marcia dans les airs. Aeshma suivait derrière avec Atalante et Métrios. Le médecin s'arrêta net. Carpophorus s'était mis en marche. Il levait sa main libre. Marcia l'imitait. Les autres bestiaires suivaient derrière, aussi heureux que les deux champions. Celtine et Dacia portaient les vases remplis d'or.

— Medicus, râla Aeshma.

 _—_ Il faut attendre.

 _—_ Attendre quoi ? Que Marcia crève ? Les autres sont blessées aussi. Celtine l'a été quand elle s'est interposée entre Marcia et une lionne qui voulait en faire son repas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a foutu Dacia, mais elle boite, et Britannia ? Je n'en sais rien pour Britannia, elle ne marche même pas droit.

 _—_ Elle est fatiguée, l'éclaira Atticus.

 _—_ Il faut aller les récupérer, s'obstina la petite thrace.

 _—_ On ne peut pas, Aeshma.

 _—_ Vous allez voir comme on ne peut pas, grogna la Parthe prête à s'élancer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

— N'y va pas, Aeshma, tu vas te faire écharper, lui dit doucement Atalante.

 _—_ Elle saigne et je suis sûre que si l'autre abruti la pose à terre, elle tombe directement en syncope.

 _—_ C'est sa dernière chasse, elle aime beaucoup Carpophorus et ils ne se reverront sans doute jamais après cela.

 _—_ Tu parles ! Ils vont bien trouver l'occasion de se bourrer la gueule ensemble.

 _—_ C'est leur droit, mais à ce moment-là, ils ne partageront plus leur gloire et leur plaisir d'avoir combattu et remporté la victoire sur le sable.

 _—_ De s'être montrés débiles...

 _—_ D'être ce qu'ils sont, Aeshma. Je t'assure que Marcia n'aura pas le droit qu'à mes chaleureuses et sincères félicitations, elle a commis une erreur grossière. Inadmissible. C'est avant tout une rétiaire, je ne laisserai pas passer cela. C'est un mauvais exemple pour les autres. Pour les jeunes en particulier.

 _—_ La grosse tête... Je savais qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

 _—_ Laisse-là jouir de sa victoire pour l'instant. On mettra les choses au point plus tard.

 _—_ D'accord, mais si elle meurt, c'est de votre faute ! À Toi et à toi aussi, medicus, les accusa Aeshma d'un doigt menaçant.

 _—_ Il faudra un jour que je t'implante la glande de la sagesse et de la tempérance, Aeshma. Ça t'évitera bien des désagréments... Et d'être parfois toi aussi, un très mauvais exemple pour les jeunes.

 _—_ Quoi ?!

 _—_ Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ton hideuse cicatrice sur l'épaule encore moins l'état de ton dos.

 _—_ Mais...

Atticus la défia de se trouver des excuses. Aeshma souffla et commença à maugréer que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la bêtise de Marcia, Le médecin la rappela à l'ordre, Atalante riait. Atticus lui sortit sèchement qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Aeshma question bêtise et folle imprudence.

— Hein?! se récria Atalante avec véhémence. Je ne suis pas comme Aeshma !

 _—_ Tant que tu n'es pas avec elle.

 _—_ Ah... euh, balbutia la Syrienne.

 _—_ Mais j'avoue que parfois… commença le médecin

 _—_ Je suis plus sage ? le coupa Atalante pleine d'espoir.

 _—_ Non, mais vous exercez de bonne influence sur les jeunes. Sur les filles surtout. Marcia et d'autres filles vous doivent d'être toujours en vie.

Aeshma lui jeta un regard torve.

— Je le pense vraiment, Aeshma. Regarde ce qu'est devenue votre petite auctorata. Elle n'aurait jamais connu ce triomphe sans vous. Elle serait morte depuis longtemps si vous ne l'aviez pas formée et protégée. Une fille comme elle n'était pas faite pour survivre dans la familia.

Aeshma se rembrunit, tiraillée entre le plaisir et la fierté que lui procuraient les affirmations du médecin qu'elle respectait et un déplaisant sentiment de culpabilité. Atalante lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

— Marcia nous a aussi beaucoup apporté, medicus. Et Aeshma lui doit aussi d'être toujours en vie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

 _—_ Quand vous avez affronté les loups il y a deux ans, et l'année dernière, face aux pirates ?

 _—_ Oui, entre autre.

 _—_ Mmm, un bienfait ne reste jamais sans récompense, dit sentencieusement Atticus. En plus, vous partagez des sentiments très forts toutes les trois. Tout ce que vous faites resserre un peu plus vos liens chaque jour.

 _—_ Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, medicus. Pas toi, Aesh ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aesh ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

 _—_ Si, souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Tu sais, lui déclara soudain Atticus qui l'aimait beaucoup. Je suis heureux que tu aies su ouvrir ton cœur. Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir solitaire et isolée dans ton monde. Tu es un trop bon medicus pour cela. Tu ne le serais pas si ton cœur était sec et aigri. Un cœur et une âme généreuse t'habitent, Shamiram. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai accepté de te former. Dès que je t'ai vu t'occuper de ton premier blessé, j'ai su que tu dissimulais beaucoup d'attention et de gentillesse sous ton apparence farouche et taciturne. Tu aurais pu être simplement douée de tes mains et d'un sens aigu de l'observation, certains medicus sont ainsi. De simples artisans qui ne mettent aucun cœur à l'ouvrage, des tâcherons. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu aurais plu à Hippocrate si en bon Grec, il n'avait pas méprisé les femmes ! conclut Atticus avec humour.

Un humour intentionnel, il savait la jeune Parthe discrète et très réservée quand on s'éloignait du domaine de la gladiature. On pouvait à loisir la louer pour sa force, pour sa dextérité, sa souplesse et son excellence au maniement des armes, pour ses qualités de meliora, mais si on abordait d'autres domaines, bien plus privés, la gladiatrice pleine d'assurance, laissait place à une jeune femme sensible et très secrète. Atalante était discrète et réservée, mais elle l'était constamment, quel que fût le sujet abordé. Aeshma semblait renfermer deux personnalités dont l'une s'assurait que l'autre resterait cachée.

— Atticus, demanda la jeune Parthe avec beaucoup de respect. Tu… euh… Tu te moques de moi… je…

 _—_ Ne prends pas cet air abattu, Shamiram.

 _—_ Mais…

 _—_ Je pense tout ce que j'ai dit.

 _—_ Oui, mais…

 _—_ Métrios ? l'interpella Atticus. Crois-tu que je me moque ?

 _—_ Non, medicus.

 _—_ Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu vaux mieux que certains bouchers que j'ai vu opérer dans les coulisses de l'amphithéâtre ou dans les infirmeries des ludus. Je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit.

 _—_ Mais Atticus…

 _—_ Oui, tu mérites ton titre de medicus tout aussi bien que celui de meliora.

Atalante resplendissait de fierté. Le compliment l'atteignait d'autant plus qu'il ne lui était pas destiné, mais destiné à une camarade qu'elle adorait. Une camarade dont elle avait su trouver la clef de la forteresse derrière les murs de laquelle celle-ci se terrait. Les deux gladiatrices partageaient plus qu'une amitié, elles partageaient aussi des secrets dont peut-être elles-mêmes n'avaient pas conscience.

.

Aeshma avait beaucoup changé au cours de ses deux dernières années, Atalante semblait toujours égale à elle-même, mais Atticus connaissait ses gladiateurs. La grande rétiaire elle aussi avait changé. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, moins que les masseurs, mais beaucoup de temps quand même. Et puis, medicus et masseurs étaient très proches, et Atticus les mettait à contribution. La santé des gladiateurs de la familia dépendait tout autant de ses soins que des leurs. Atticus avait rédigé des rouleaux qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans des coffres fermés à clefs. Il y consignait les observations et les soins qu'il donnait aux gladiateurs, leurs blessures ou les maladies dont ils souffraient. Leur poids, leur taille, tout.

Chaque semaine, s'il le pouvait, il convoquait Saucia et ils passaient ensemble en revue chaque gladiateur de la familia. Il possédait des données qui remontaient à quinze ans. Il pouvait, donner la date exact du premier rapport sexuel d'Atalante, des premières règles d'Aeshma, fournir la liste détaillée des blessures reçues par Ajax, des maladies dont avait souffert Germanus. Il avait consigné la circoncision de Daoud et le nez tranché d'Ister. Saucia l'aidait à déceler les fanfaronnades et les blessures que cachaient parfois les gladiateurs. Elle devinait mieux que lui les états d'épuisement ou de malnutrition. Herennius jouait aussi un rôle non négligeable. Le doctor prenait au sérieux la santé de ses gladiateurs et il en référait aux médecins dès qu'il rencontrait un souci avec l'un d'entre eux. Le doctor respectait l'avis de médecin. Contrairement à Téos, il suivait scrupuleusement ses recommandations et n'avait parfois pas hésité à affronter le laniste quand celui-ci avait voulu ignorer celles-là, même s'il n'avait pas souvent eu gain de cause.

Pour Atticus, comme c'était certainement le cas pour Saucia ou Chloé qui aimait la grande rétiaire, Atalante avait gagné en sérénité. C'était étrange quand on parlait d'elle car la jeune Syrienne était l'une des personnes les plus tranquilles de la familia. Elle ne noyait jamais ses peines ou son mal-être dans l'alcool ou la violence, dans l'agressivité ou le rejet des autres, dans des bavardages sans fin ou des fanfaronnades auxquels, seuls les plus naïfs prêtaient foi. À peine avait-elle cédé quelques fois aux charmes d'Astarté et se laissait-elle entraîner dans d'homériques affrontements avec Aeshma. Des futilités comparées aux errements dont se rendaient coupables les autres gladiateurs. Et pourtant… Son affection pour Aeshma enfin payée de retour avait profondément touché la grande rétiaire. Elle avait atteint un objectif après lequel elle courrait depuis des années, depuis la perte de sa liberté. Atticus soupçonnait qu'elle avait renoué un lien qui s'était cassé quand elle avait été arrachée aux siens et qui, avant cela, lui permettait de vivre sans peur ni angoisse. Atalante avait vécu dans la solitude des déserts, il le savait, mais rien ne l'atteignait vraiment parce qu'un lien la maintenant toujours proche des siens. Quand le lien avait été coupé, elle s'était définitivement retrouvée seule pour affronter le monde. Elle avait aimé Astarté, mais la Dace était sentimentalement instable et fuyait toute implication personnelle. La jeune Syrienne avait été émue par Aeshma. Atticus ne savait pas ce qui avait touché Atalante chez la petite Parthe. Il savait en revanche que la grande rétiaire avait choisi Aeshma, qu'elle l'avait intégrée dans son monde. Qu'elle avait aussi tout de suite compris qu'Aeshma ne l'y rejoindrait jamais. Aeshma avait le pouvoir de tisser un nouveau lien, mais elle s'y était toujours refusée. Elle avait ostensiblement ignoré la grande rétiaire. Et puis, Aeshma avait changé et Atalante avait recouvré la confiance tranquille de son enfance.

Aeshma ramena Atticus au milieu du vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans l'amphithéâtre. Des esclaves commençaient à démanteler les décors et des plastrums roulaient sur le sable sans s'occuper des bestiaires qui défilaient encore.

— Si ce crétin de Carpophorus ne la ramène pas jusqu'à nous, elle va bouffer du sable, maugréa la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Je ne le crois pas si crétin que cela, la rassura Atalante.

Elle avait vu Carpophorus lever la tête vers Marcia et il avait incurvé sa marche triomphante.

.

Marcia bénéficia des soins attentifs d'Atticus, des remontrances sévères d'Atalante et des remarques acerbes d'Aeshma. Herennius, qui avait assisté à la chasse, ne lui fit aucun reproche. Il estimait que ses deux mentors lui en feraient bien assez comme cela. Elle avoua sa bêtise, fit amende plus qu'honorable et promis tout ce qu'on voudrait bien lui demander.

— Les chiottes, tu vas laver les chiottes pendant un mois, asséna Aeshma furieuse. Tu cureras les fosses d'aisances. Toute seule. Tu t'occuperas personnellement du linge des novices. Et pas la peine de rêver, ce ne sera pas pour payer une lavandière en ville, tu laveras tout toi-même. Tu serviras de partenaire passive à tous les gladiateurs qui en feront la demande. La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, tu oublies. Tu rétrogrades au quatrième palus.

 _—_ Eh, Aesh… l'arrêta Atalante. C'est une rétiaire, pas une thrace, tu t'arroges des droits que tu n'as pas.

 _—_ Parce qu'en plus, tu la défends ? l'agressa la Parthe.

 _—_ Non, se défendit la grande rétiaire avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille. Tu ne rétrogrades pas au quatrième palus, Marcia. Tu tiens ta place de championne de l'arène...

 _—_ Pff... souffla Aeshma.

 _—_ Laisse-moi finir avant de souffler ! l'invectiva Atalante avant de retourner son attention sur Marcia...tant que nous sommes à Rome. Une fois au ludus, tu retournes à ton entraînement de novice, Herennius sera d'accord.

 _—_ De novice ? blêmit Marcia.

 _—_ Oui, de novice, et compte sur moi pour rappeler à tes admirateurs que les novices quels qu'ils soient ne bénéficient d'aucune faveur.

 _—_ Atalante, je...

 _—_ T'as attrapé la grosse tête ! la blâma vivement Aeshma. Cette panthère a failli t'arracher la cuisse et le bras. Estime-toi heureuse si tu ne meurs pas d'une septicémie…

La jeune gladiatrice prit un air si malheureux que, prise de pitié, Aeshma ne put se retenir d'ajouter :

— Je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as fait avec la lionne, par contre avec l'ours...

Marcia releva vivement la tête, pleine d'espoir.

— Putain, ce que c'était beau ! jura Aeshma. Tu as été géniale !

 _—_ Et je suis sûre qu'Aeshma a adoré ta fanfaronnade avec le chacal, ajouta Atalante sarcastique.

 _—_ Ah ! Ah ! Ouais, c'était terrible, ça aussi ! approuva la jeune Parthe en riant. Et puis, tu montes tellement bien à cheval… ajouta-t-elle sincèrement admirative.

Marcia en oublia les terribles menaces qui pesaient sur sa tête.

— Et vous n'avez pas vu la tête de Julia ! Mais pour l'ours, sans rire, j'ai cru mourir. Il était trop gros.

Marcia se lança dans un récit détaillé de ses exploits. Aeshma la suivit partout où la jeune fille voulut l'emmener, elle posa des questions, exigea des précisions, félicita Sabina pour avoir formé une fille comme Dacia ou même Celtine. Atalante écoutait, le menton posé sur ses poings. Le compte-rendu de Marcia était précis et elle ne se mettait pas en avant. La grande rétiaire lui posa des questions techniques auxquelles elle répondit sans rechigner. Mais elle se fatigua très vite.

— Comment je vais rentrer ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

 _—_ Ce soir, sur un brancard, on se demande bien pourquoi, se renfrogna Aeshma. On te couvrira comme une morte pour que personne ne te reconnaisse. Après, tu passeras ta nuit au mouroir.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aesh, arrête, râla Atalante.

 _—_ Elle est gravement blessée, par un animal en plus.

 _—_ J'ai juste perdu du sang, se défendit Marcia. Je peux marcher et bouger mon bras, regarde.

 _—_ Reste couchée, abrutie ! l'invectiva Aeshma. Encore heureux que tu sois pas sortie estropiée, mais ça te laissera des cicatrices très laides et très douloureuses.

 _—_ Ce ne sera pas plus moche que ton dos et au moins, ce sera plus glorieux, la provoqua Marcia déjà à moitié inconsciente.

Aeshma bondit, furieuse.

— Aesh… l'arrêta la grande rétiaire. Tu lui fileras une trempe dans deux mois. Je te promets de la prêter exprès pour cela, mais là, ce n'est pas le moment et tu le sais très bien.

Marcia avait sombré, mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Contente d'avoir taquiné Aeshma, heureuse d'avoir ses deux mentors auprès d'elle, fière d'avoir retenu l'attention de Carpophorus et d'avoir remporter les palmes avec lui, d'avoir bien combattu, de n'avoir perdu aucune camarade. Les punitions ne dureraient qu'un temps et elle estimait les avoir méritées. La sévérité de celles-ci prouvait à ses yeux l'affection dont elle était entourée. Elle avait retrouvé Aeshma et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Atticus vint ausculter une nouvelle fois Marcia. Il discuta ensuite avec Aeshma de la gravité de ses blessures et des soins qu'il conviendrait de lui donner. Les quatre bestiaires avaient été installées dans le coin d'une grande salle qui servait habituellement à entreposer des plantes vivaces et des arbustes. Herennius avait marchandé cette faveur dès qu'il avait su la date de la venatio. Il avait gardé un mauvais souvenir du retour des gladiatrices au ludus après l'amazonachie, l'ambiance d'émeute qui les avait accompagnées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvassent à l'abri derrière les épaisses portes de la caserne des gladiateurs.

Il avait prévu le succès de Marcia. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Il avait annoncé à Atticus que, quelles que fussent les blessures des gladiatrices, elles ne rentreraient au ludus qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Toutes. Les bestiaires du matin comme les gladiatrices qui combattaient l'après-midi et qu'il fallait prévoir en conséquence. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Herennius avait demandé Aeshma et Atalante d'accompagner Atticus.

Avant de repartir pour le déjeuner qu'il désirait prendre au ludus avec ceux et celles qui fouleraient le sable l'après-midi, il donna ses dernières recommandations :

— Les filles, dit-il d'abord aux bestiaires. Vous êtes consignées ici. Dacia, si tu sors, je te jure que tu le regretteras, tu as bien compris ?

La Dace rougit, balbutia quelques paroles et jura sur son dieu ours qu'elle resterait tranquille.

— Aeshma, Atalante, personne ne sort, personne ne rentre, pas même le grand Carpophorus venu prendre des nouvelles de Marcia ou de sa compatriote.

Aeshma ricana en regardant ostensiblement Dacia. L'hoplomaque trouvait son pansement fort intéressant. Marcia avait confié à ses mentors que les deux Daces s'entendaient très bien et que Dacia avait déserté sa cellule à chaque fois qu'elles avaient dormi au ludus Bestiari. Du moins, au cours des trois dernières semaines.

— J'ai mis deux gardes à l'entrée, mais s'ils se font déborder, je vous donne l'autorisation de sortir les indésirables manu militari. Ne tuez personne par contre. Atticus, tu restes ici avec tes aides. Métrios, tu rentres avec moi, je n'aime pas ne pas avoir de medicus au ludus. Atticus, tu veux que je revienne avec un masseur cet après-midi ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais pas Chloé, envoie-moi plutôt Gyllipos ou Samia.

 _—_ Je verrai ça avec Saucia. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle de venir d'ailleurs. En attendant, je t'envoie à manger dès que je suis rentré.

Les trois bestiaires encore conscientes remercièrent sincèrement le doctor. L'idée de passer six ou sept heures dans les murs de l'amphithéâtre ne les enchantaient guère. La pièce bénéficiait pourtant d'ouvertures qui laissaient passer la lumière du jour, mais on entendait, malgré l'épaisseur des murs, les cris du publics, le rugissement des fauves, des meuglements, des hennissements, des cliquetis d'armes et de chaînes. Elles avaient l'impression que leur prestation se prolongeait ou qu'elles devraient repartir sur le sable une fois encore, affronter de nouvelles bêtes, de nouveaux adversaires.

Britannia vacillait de fatigue. Elle avait couru des kilomètres, enchaîné les courses rapides, les brèves pointes de vitesse et les courses de fond, s'évertuant à ne pas se laisser distancer, à ne pas perdre Marcia de vue. Une mise en pratique des entraînements qu'elle avait suivis sous la direction d'Atalante à Sidé.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la résistance et l'aisance de Sara, encore moins celle de la meliora. Elle devait cependant à la grande rétiaire d'être encore en vie. Dacia et Celtine avaient des années d'entraînement de plus qu'elle. Elle était plus jeune, mais pas beaucoup plus que Dacia. Elle se sentait parfois à la traîne, mais elle ne l'avait pas été assez pour déplaire aux spectateurs et elle avait toujours été là quand on avait eu besoin d'elle.

Britannia n'avait pas moins de résistance que ses deux camarades, mais quand le combat était terminé, son corps exigeait son dû et elle ne savait pas lui résister. Dacia s'y efforçait en faisant appel à toute sa volonté et Celtine pouvait, pour le plaisir d'un banquet en son honneur, attendre jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Elles remercièrent le doctor pour ses attentions, pour le repas qu'elles prévoyaient revigorant et pour le masseur.

La récompense du gladiateur qui avait bien travaillé, qui avait bien combattu ? Un bon repas, un bain et les mains d'un masseur. La perspective que Saucia se présentât en personne les transportait littéralement de joie. Si elles n'avaient pas été si fatiguées, l'une ou l'autre auraient peut-être sauté dans les bras d'Herennius pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

.

Aeshma et Atalante n'eurent pas à se battre. Les gardes éconduisirent tous les visiteurs et personne n'insista, excepté Carpophorus. Le bestiaire n'avait pas accepté de repartir sans obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il insista tant et si bien qu'un garde accepta d'annoncer sa visite. Atalante était sortie lui parler. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'inquiétait et qu'il voulait seulement avoir des nouvelles des bestiaires. Atalante lui assura que leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger, que Marcia était sérieusement touchée, mais qu'on prendrait soin d'elle, que Dacia boitait parce qu'elle s'était déchiré le muscle de la cuisse, que Celtine avait été assez rapide pour ne pas se faire éventrer et que Britannia souffrait d'épuisement, mais qu'elle s'en remettrait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle s'informa de l'état de ses blessures et lui demanda s'il restait encore quelques temps au ludus Bestiari.

— Il y a des chances que j'y reste encore très longtemps, lui apprit le bestiaire. Mon laniste m'a laissé entendre que l'Empereur voulait m'acheter.

 _—_ Tu reverras donc Marcia et ses camarades. Notre familia ne rentrera pas tout de suite. Il y a des combats prévus dans quatre jours. S'il y a des blessés, on attendra qu'ils soient guéris et les autres peuvent continuer à s'entraîner dans de bonnes conditions ici. Donc, vous pourrez fêter comme il se doit votre triomphe d'aujourd'hui.

Carpophorus la remercia avec gratitude. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et la dévisagea attentivement.

— Tu es gladiatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Atalante, ce n'est pas toi ? La grande rétiaire aux cheveux aile de corbeau ?

 _—_ Euh... oui, c'est moi.

 _—_ Aeshma est là, elle aussi ?

 _—_ Oui, répondit lentement Atalante.

 _—_ Vous êtes célèbres toutes les deux. Je t'ai déjà vue combattre. Dacia dit aussi que c'est grâce à toi si elles sont capables de se montrer aussi vives qu'elles le sont du début à la fin de la venatio. Et Marcia ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre égard. C'est vous qui l'avez formée ?

 _—_ Pas seulement, mais oui. Elle est rétiaire au départ et si Aeshma est thrace, elle s'est beaucoup investie dans sa formation.

 _—_ Oui, je le sais. Elle n'a été qu'une bestiaire improvisée, comme les trois autres. Mais je suis fier d'avoir partagé des chasses avec elles. Vraiment. Et je suis désolé, pour aujourd'hui, d'après ce que m'ont raconté les autres, Marcia s'est montrée imprudente, c'est de ma faute, conclut-il d'un air coupable.

 _—_ Comment ça ?

Carpophorus lui raconta son défi. Les lèvres d'Atalante esquissèrent un sourire, mais ses yeux devinrent noirs. Carpophorus vit l'un, puis remarqua l'autre et se mit à balbutier.

— Je… euh…

 _—_ Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui sois sortie t'accueillir, Carpophorus. Aeshma t'aurait filer une correction sans s'inquiéter que tu sois blessé ou pas, même si... c'est exactement le genre de défi qu'elle aurait adoré relever. Marcia n'est pas sa pupille pour rien.

 _—_ Ah, euh…

 _—_ En tout cas, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour Marcia. Elle ne serait pas devenue bestiaire sans ton aide. Elle ne serait même pas restée en vie. Pour cette raison, je t'accorde ma reconnaissance éternelle.

Le bestiaire se trouva bêtement ému par la déclaration de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle lui tendit son bras. Les deux gladiateurs échangèrent un salut respectueux, d'égal à égal, de melior à meliora. Chacun remerciant et félicitant l'autre d'avoir pris soin de la jeune auctorata que le destin avait placée sur leur chemin.

.

À la neuvième heure, après une accalmie, les cornus et les lituus entonnèrent une folle sarabande de notes délirantes. La pompa entrait sur le sable. Pompa qui coïncida avec l'arrivée de Saucia en personne. Elle fronça du nez dès que la porte fut refermée.

— Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui empeste autant la sueur ?

Les gladiatrices piquèrent du nez. Britannia s'était endormie après le départ d'Herennius et n'avait même pas bénéficié comme ses camarades blessées d'une toilette sommaire. Plus que leurs corps, leurs cheveux témoignaient encore de l'intensité de la chasse. Sueur, sable et poussière les recouvraient d'un baume à la fois rêche et poisseux. Les cheveux de Marcia n'avaient plus rien de blond en certains endroits. Le sang de l'ours, puis de la panthère leur avait donné une teinte brunâtre assez peu ragoutante. L'odeur ne l'était pas moins.

— Atalante, Aeshma, vous les préparez. Je me doutais qu'elles n'auraient pas pris de bain. J'ai apporté de l'huile et des strigiles. Il y a de l'eau ?

Saucia savait s'imposer. Tout le monde se plia en quatre pour lui être agréable. Les deux melioras réveillèrent Britannia, laissèrent dormir Marcia et aidèrent les trois bestiaires à se déshabiller. Saucia remarqua les blessures, la gêne de Dacia, et la fatigue de tout le monde. Elle guida les melioras, surveilla leur travail et leur demanda après qu'elles eussent soigneusement passé le strigile sur tout le corps de leurs camarades de les rincer à l'eau. Elle y ajouta de l'alcool de plantes médicinales qu'elle faisait préparer par un distillateur de Sidé. Elle remua soigneusement l'eau des bassines et tendit deux éponges propres aux melioras. Saucia s'était arrogée Dacia, Atalante avait jeté son dévolu sur Britannia. La jeune fille ne souffrait que de contusions. Celtine s'était pris un coup de griffes qui lui avait mis à nu une partie de l'os de hanche. Aeshma saurait mieux s'en occuper. Celtine se montrerait aussi moins impressionnée que Britannia de bénéficier des soins de la petite Parthe. La jeune fille avait beau avoir fait ses preuves sur le sable, elle se comportait encore souvent comme une novice. Aeshma n'aurait pas manqué de le relever et elle se serait fendue de remarques acerbes qui auraient immanquablement fini par déstabiliser la jeune Celte.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru bénéficier de tant d'attention de ta part, lança justement Celtine pensive à la petite Parthe.

Aeshma leva les yeux sur elle, cherchant le sarcasme ou la provocation, prête à y répondre.

— Où caches-tu autant douceur les autres jours ? Je n'aurais imaginé que tu avais les mains si douces. Des gars me l'ont souvent affirmé après être passé entre tes mains à l'infirmerie, mais je croyais qu'ils se vantaient.

Aeshma enfonça le pouce de sa main libre sur un point particulièrement sensible derrière l'épaule de la bestiaire. Celle-ci cria autant de surprise que de douleur. Saucia rappela sèchement à l'ordre la jeune Parthe impassible.

— Si tu profites encore de la situation, Aeshma, je t'interdis l'accès aux soigneurs pendant deux mois !

Aeshma se garda bien de commettre un nouvel écart et s'occupa avec beaucoup d'attention de la gladiatrice qui lui avait été échue. Quand elle eut fini, Celtine la remercia dans un souffle. Aeshma n'aimait pas spécialement la Celte dont le comportement puéril l'irritait souvent. Elle la trouvait bien trop superficielle et égoïste pour lui accorder son attention et son estime.

Cependant, si Celtine n'était pas une très grande gladiatrice, Aeshma reconnaissait qu'elle avait tenu honorablement sa place de bestiaire. Elle avait su faire preuve de modestie en acceptant le statut de championne de Marcia et plus encore, en acceptant de se soumettre à l'autorité de Dacia. Aeshma l'avait vue combattre aujourd'hui et elle avait apprécié son courage et son engagement auprès de ses camarades. Celtine avait gagné à ses yeux une véritable place dans le groupe des anciennes, de celles qui avaient vécu l'itinérance du ludus. Peut-être, la gladiatrice avait-elle trouvé sa véritable armatura. Aeshma espérait qu'on lui donnerait la chance de continuer dans cette voie. Ces quatre bestiaires formaient une équipe formidable. Marcia en était peut-être la pierre précieuse, mais elle avait brillé d'autant plus fort que les trois autres l'avaient soutenue.

Marcia regrettait de ne pas avoir participé à l'amazonachie. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'avec ses camarades elle n'offrait pas au public un spectacle non moins héroïque que celui qu'Aeshma et les autres avaient offert lors de l'amazonachie. La gloire était peut-être moindre, certainement pas l'héroïsme.

Saucia passa ensuite à l'action. D'abord, Britannia qui, quand Saucia le décida, retomba dans un lourd sommeil béat et sonore. Ensuite, Dacia. Elle prit soin de sa cuisse, avant de prendre soin de tout son corps. Découvrit d'autres points de tension.

— Tu ne t'es pas ménagée, remarqua doucement Saucia.

— Je me gremeleu… murmura la Dace incapable de former des mots et encore moins des phrases cohérentes.

Saucia ne releva pas et bientôt Dacia dormait aussi paisiblement qu'un enfant. Elle manipula Celtine avec précaution. La jeune Celte souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait avoué à Atticus, Métrios ou Aeshma. Saucia la morigéna gentiment. Aeshma grommela sur sa bêtise. Elle aurait dû voir que Celtine dissimulait sa douleur. Atticus lui lança un regard compréhensif. La Celte l'avait lui-aussi trompé.

.

Ils suivirent les combats de l'après-midi à l'oreille. Après la pompa, il y avait eu un temps dédié à l'orchestre tandis que les gladiateurs quittaient leurs tenues d'apparat pour revêtir leurs tenues de combat. On percevait la rumeur des hommes qui se préparaient. Les cris de quelques hâbleurs ou celui des doctors et des lanistes qui s'impatientaient ou réprimandaient leurs gens.

Les acclamations de la foule leur apprirent que la première paire, ou les premières paires, venaient d'entrer sur le sable. Quatre gladiateurs de leur familia combattaient : Héraclidès, Hélios, Pikridis et Ister. Les filles ne se sentaient pas de réelles affinités avec eux. Celtine avait enterré le bel éphèbe, Pikridis s'était toujours montré désagréable avec tout le monde, Hélios préférait les hommes aux femmes et Héraclidès indifférait. Elles ne prêtèrent pas attention aux manifestations du public, aux tremblements qu'entraînaient des dizaines de milliers de pieds qui frappaient frénétiquement le sol des gradins. D'ailleurs, seuls Atticus, Aeshma, Atalante et Celtine eussent pu s'inquiéter de ceux qui soulevaient l'enthousiasme ou les lazzis du public. Les autres dormaient. Marcia gémissait de temps en temps. À chaque fois, Aeshma se lançait dans un examen complet : température, rythme respiratoire, prise du pouls, vérification des bandages.

Atticus lança un regard à Atalante. La jeune Parthe s'angoissait beaucoup trop à son goût. La grande rétiaire lui désigna Saucia du menton. La masseuse était la seule personne capable de faire oublier ses angoisses à Aeshma. Atalante avait toujours trouvé sa camarade trop protectrice envers Marcia, la cérémonie expiatoire n'avait rien arrangé. Aeshma luttait pour se montrer digne de la confiance de la jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait se défendre de se sentir responsable d'elle. De s'inquiéter. Heureusement, son attitude générale n'avait pas changé et Aeshma s'était montrée plus sévère que pleine de douce affection ces huit derniers jours. Marcia avait amèrement pleuré l'absence de la petite thrace avant la venatio des taureaux, Atalante se demandait si elle n'avait pas parfois regretté d'avoir récupéré toute son attention pour la suivante.

Saucia fronça des sourcils, suivit le regard d'Atticus, évalua l'état d'esprit d'Aeshma et hocha la tête. Elle se leva et prépara ce dont elle aurait besoin.

— Aeshma ?

 _—_ Mmm, grogna la Parthe sans la regarder.

 _—_ Tu peux venir ici, s'il te plaît.

La jeune gladiatrice obtempéra sans discuter.

— Allonge-toi, fit la masseuse d'un ton ferme.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

 _—_ Je surveille Marcia.

 _—_ Il me semble qu'Atticus réunit toutes les qualités nécessaires à cette tâche.

 _—_ Oui, je sais, mais…

 _—_ Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi, Aeshma.

 _—_ Saucia, c'est…

 _—_ Oserais-tu discuter mes ordres ?

 _—_ Non, jamais, mais…

 _—_ Aeshma !

La jeune gladiatrice se renfrogna dangereusement. Atalante se leva, prêtre à intervenir, soudain plus très sûre que sa camarade se pliât comme se pliaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas complètement stupides à l'autorité de Saucia, à tous ses ordres et à tous ses désirs. Elle entendait souffler Aeshma de là où elle se tenait. Atticus ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler son disciple à l'ordre. Mais sous le regard de Saucia, Aeshma avait jugulé sa colère. Elle retint même un souffle d'exaspération. Reprenant sur elle-même, dans un effort de volonté que tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène trouvèrent incroyable, l'empire que la colère avait menacé d'emporter. Herennius leur avait interdit de sortir de l'entrepôt, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir désobéi, pas ici dans les tréfonds de l'immense amphithéâtre et puis, Aeshma respectait profondément Saucia.

Elle délaça ses caligaes, défit sa ceinture, passa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête, dénoua son subligaculum et son strophium. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le ventre et tourna la tête. Atalante se remit soudain à respirer et se rassit auprès de Celtine. Atticus vint prendre la place que tenait Aeshma auparavant au chevet de Marcia. Saucia leur sourit tour à tour. Consciente de son ascendant indiscutable sur le plus revêche des gladiateurs de la familia, du soulagement d'Atticus et d'Atalante. Elle s'appliqua d'abord à obtenir la coopération de la jeune Parthe. Elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts et savait au battement de cœur près quand celle-ci acceptait de s'abandonner complètement à ses mains. Aeshma luttait. Pas contre Saucia, contre-elle même. La masseuse l'encouragea. Une façon de faire glisser ses doigts sur son cou, une légère tape sur les côtes. Aeshma savait. Elle s'accrochait à ces gestes.

— Respire, Aeshma, expire doucement surtout, murmura doucement Saucia à son oreille.

 _—_ Je…

 _—_ Chuuut…

Saucia était assise sur ses fesses, Aeshma se détendit peu à peu et le massage commença. C'était sous ses doigts qu'Aeshma avait appris à masser, c'était elle qui avait apporté au ludus l'usage de cette position qui avait tant surpris Julia et Gaïa Metella au Grand Domaine. Elle emmena la jeune gladiatrice exactement où elle avait envie qu'elle se rendît. Un massage très tonique, suivi d'un autre, plus en profondeur qui emmena Aeshma au bord de l'assoupissement. Saucia l'y maintint longuement, puis elle commença à la frapper sur tout le corps avec le dos de ses doigts pour la réveiller. Elle lui empoigna ensuite les cheveux, Aeshma posa son front contre le drap, le menton presque sur sa poitrine. Saucia tira, stimulant la circulation de tout le cuir chevelu. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa ses mains sur les omoplates de la jeune Parthe. Aeshma sentait leur chaleur irradier dans tout son corps. Un grand bien-être l'habitait. Saucia était une magicienne.

Atalante enviait sa camarade. Une séance avec Saucia valait tout l'or du monde. Mais comme l'or, il fallait mériter son attention. Atalante aimait Chloé, mais Saucia ? Personne n'égalerait jamais Saucia.

.

Aeshma se releva calme et reposée, juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser passage aux gladiateurs de la familia. Aux survivants. Héraclidès était sorti de l'arène par la porte libitina. Un mirmillon d'Alexandrie avait eu plus de souffle que lui. Il avait évité la sica et s'était servi de son scutum pour épuiser le thrace. Héraclidès ne s'était jamais entraîné avec Astarté, il avait négligé les courses d'Atalante et les conseils d'Aeshma et d'Euryale. Héraclidès était un auctoratus, il avait été recruté à Pergame et avait toujours pensé comme son compatriote pergamien que les gladiateurs de Sidé ne vaudraient jamais un julianus.

Ister était revenu. Il alla se réfugier dans un coin de l'entrepôt, loin de deux melioras. Loin de cette conne de Celtine. Ametystus était meilleur qu'Ister, mais Ister était plus connu, même si personne ne le reconnut dans les coulisses, même si son nez de cuir lui avait attiré les rires, les plaisanteries égrillardes et une attention malsaine de la part du public. Atticus s'occupa de lui. Pas Saucia. Personne ne savait comment la masseuse avait appris que le jeune auctoratus avait attenté à la vie d'Astarté, mais elle le savait et elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais poser ses mains sur lui. Elle lui réservait ses élèves, uniquement des hommes, uniquement des garçons sans attraits ou bien plus lourd que lui. Aeshma cracha quand il passa près d'elle et Atalante le fixa d'un regard froid.

Elles savaient. Tout comme Marcia. Comme Saucia qui l'évitait comme la peste. Comme Herennius qui n'avait montré ni surprise ni pitié quand Ister était rentré au ludus. Il l'avait entraîné sans s'inquiéter du sang qui lui coulait encore de la bouche et de la plaie immonde qui lui mangeait le centre du visage. Il avait lu la haine dans les yeux d'Atalante. Plus tard, il avait su qu'Astarté s'était fait soigner chez l'aristocrate que baisait Marcia et qu'Aeshma y avait été conviée cette même nuit à une partie fine.

Astarté leur avait raconté. Qu'avait-elle raconté ? L'implication de Téos ? D'un mystérieux aristocrate ? Ister mourait de peur. Il n'avait pas revu Téos, mais il craignait que le laniste le punit de son échec, que le commanditaire le fit assassiner, que ces deux barbares d'Orient décidassent de venger leur camarade, que Marcia les y poussât. Cette salope qui récoltait des palmes qu'elle ne méritait pas.

Il se réveillait la nuit en sueur, il dormait mal, s'attendant à chaque réveil de voir pencher sur lui les yeux ardents d'Aeshma ou d'Atalante. Sur le sable, il s'était battu avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il espérait pouvoir se racheter aux yeux du doctor et du laniste, survivre jusqu'à la fin de son contrat. Deux ans, il lui restait deux ans, à souffrir la haine, le mépris, les regards qui ne se retournaient plus sa beauté, mais sur sa face de monstre. Il ne supportait plus de se voir, encore moins de s'entendre. Mais il avait gagné aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois, parce qu'il s'était trouvé en difficulté à plusieurs reprises, il avait regretté ne pas avoir su profiter des leçons et des conseils d'Atalante. Ametystus n'égalerait jamais Atalante dans l'armatura des rétiaires. Le melior n'aurait jamais dépassé le second palus s'il avait été une femme. Atalante l'aurait toujours dominé. Astarté avait raison. Atalante était la seule à même de former de bons rétiaires dans la familia. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Celtine lui avait tourné le dos pour sa tête de monstre, Atalante parce qu'il était un sombre crétin. Sa victoire avait le goût amer de la défaite. Personne ne l'avait félicité. Pas même le doctor. Les Capouans ne l'aimaient pas vraiment et Héraclidès, avec qui il s'entendait bien, était au spolarium.

.

* * *

.

La dernière semaine des jeux offerts par Titus pour l'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre Flavien arriva. Marcia rongeait son frein. Blessée, elle ne pourrait jamais retourner à Subure avant la fin officielle des jeux et son humeur s'en ressentait. Mais elle eut d'autres sujets d'inquiétude ou de fierté auxquels penser.

Les gladiatrices couvrirent, une fois de plus, le ludus de gloire. Une gloire qui échue tout d'abord aux filles engagées le quatrième jour avant la fin des célébrations.

.

Enyo reçut les félicitations bougonnes d'Aeshma qui l'obligea pendant ses soins à lui raconter dans les détails son affrontement avec la mirmillon d'Alexandrie.

— Sans vantardises, sans fioritures inutiles et sans mensonges ni omissions, exigea la meliora. Et d'abord, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as pu te laisser découper comme un morceau de lard.

Mais deux soirs après, alors que la familia fêtait les vainqueurs, Aeshma leva son gobelet en direction de la jeune thrace. Enyo la connaissait assez pour apprécier comme elle le devait ce discret hommage. Il n'échappa pas à Sabina qui réclama les mêmes félicitations que la jeune thrace. Aeshma leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais un sourire indulgent et heureux releva le coin de ses lèvres. Sabina hurla de joie et célébra le palus du sanglier au travers d'un poème épique qui rappela aux orientaux leurs terres natales. Ishtar qui avait grandi sur les rives du lac de Galilée, mêla bientôt sa voix à la sienne. Anémios venu d'on ne savait trop où, se joignit aux deux gladiatrices. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ce palus du sanglier, il saisit l'idée d'un palus mythique réservé à des gladiatrices de légende, placé sous la protection d'un dieu celte. Il n'avait jamais vu de sangliers et ses vers décrivirent une bête monstrueuse dotée d'une force colossale, de griffes d'airain. Une bête qui crachait du feu et volait aussi haut que les grands oiseaux qui traversaient le ciel de son enfance deux fois par an. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Germanus lui souffla qu'il lui faudrait admirer le corps d'Aeshma le surlendemain. Anémios en resta bouche bée. Germanus fut pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire et interpella Aeshma qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table.

— Aeshma ! Ton corps de rêve laisse Anémios sans voix !

La Parthe lança un regard noir au pauvre Anémios, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité définitive de Germanus. Gallus vint au secours du pauvre gladiateur.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

 _—_ Que je devrais admirer le corps d'Aeshma dans deux jours.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, il disait que je ne connaissais pas les sangliers. Ce sont des parasites ?

 _—_ Non, s'esclaffa à son tour Gallus. Ça ressemble un peu au porc, en plus sauvage, plus poilu et nettement plus dangereux. Germanus avait peint un sanglier sur le dos d'Aeshma pour l'amazonachie. Je crois qu'il a prévu de lui en peindre un nouveau après-demain.

Galini riait. Elle lança même une plaisanterie à la farouche Parthe. Une histoire obscure à propos de compagnies, de femelles dominantes qui se partageaient le pouvoir et de marcassins qui les suivaient en grognant de fierté. Aeshma avait secoué la tête à l'écoute de son discours décousus prononcé d'une voix pâteuse et hésitante. Galini, pourtant plutôt sage, buvait sans complexe, assurée de bénéficier de la protection de Marcia si elle sombrait dans les vapeurs du vin trop fort. Elle avait écrasé la thrace qui lui avait été opposée lors d'un très joli combat.

Joli.

Joli combat.

Ces deux mots la transportaient de bonheur et de fierté, parce qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de croiser Astarté dans les coulisses et que la Dace aux larges épaules qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée, l'avait interpellée pour lui lancer un bref :

— Joli combat, Galini.

Elle avait disparu aussitôt après. Galini avait voulu savoir si Atalante et Aeshma l'avaient vue. Mais les deux melioras n'avaient pas bougé de l'infirmerie improvisée et s'étonnèrent même de la présence de la Dace. Celle-ci combattrait le même jour qu'elles, elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être présente à l'amphithéâtre ce jour-là.

Galini avait fantasmé, espéré que sa meliora était tout spécialement venue pour assister à son combat. Après son sixième gobelet de vin, elle en était persuadée.

.

Et puis, vinrent les derniers affrontements auxquelles participerait la familia de Sidé. L'entrée sur le sable d'Aeshma, d'Atalante, d'Ajax, de Germanus et des reines des Amazones. D'Astarté.

Deux gladiateurs seulement étaient engagés. Astyanax n'avait retenu que les meilleurs pour les deux jours de clôture. Les vedettes, les favoris du public. Euryale et Ametystus avaient durement reçu le message. Eux, si fiers de leurs performances, si sûrs de leur valeur, n'appartenaient pas à la caste des champions. Une cruelle désillusion que personne ne se permit de relever. Ister avait été programmé lors de la dernière semaine et pas Ametystus ? Héraclidès et pas Euryale ? Si on pouvait soupçonner les raisons qui avaient conduit Ister à être choisi plutôt qu'Ametystus, rien ne justifiait le choix d'Héraclidès. Il n'avait même pas gagné son combat.

— Héraclidès était auctoratus. Il était moins bon que toi, mais le public réclamait un auctoratus.

Une piètre consolation pour le thrace blessé dans son orgueil de melior.

.

Ajax et Germanus tinrent leur place de champion. Ajax avait paru doubler de taille et de puissance. Germanus d'agilité et de souplesse, tant et si bien que quelques spectateurs avertis, l'associant à Sabina, crièrent leur joie en le rebaptisant Brisès, du nom du père et du frère de celle qui avait conquis le cœur d'Achille sous les murs de Troie. Germanus eut pu en prendre ombrage d'être ainsi associé à une gladiatrice, il en retira une immense fierté. Il admirait Sabina qui avait accédé au premier palus de longues années avant lui. Sabina avaient été son mentor dans l'armatura des hoplomaques. Lucanus n'avait jamais été avare de conseil, Germanus avait toujours apprécié le secutor et beaucoup de ce qu'il savait lui avait été enseigné par les deux meliores. Qu'on lui attribuât une parenté avec la gladiatrice lui parut être un honneur insigne. Sabina abhorrait le surnom qu'elle avait gagné lors de l'amazonachie. Il était prêt à changer de nom en hommage aux deux meliores, à reprendre à son compte leur histoire, à délester Sabina du poids d'une mise en scène qui l'avait blessée. Germanus célébrerait son admiration et son respect. L'histoire aussi d'une amitié sincère. Si Sabina y consentait, il demanderait à Téos de prendre un nouveau nom. Brisès, père ou frère, n'avait ployé que devant Achille. Lucanus. Mais le héros n'était plus. Germanus porterait son souvenir et célébrerait sa gloire.

De leur côté, les filles avaient frôlé le drame.

.

Atalante passerait après Aeshma et Astarté. Elle n'aurait pas à égorger une camarade, mais son adversaire possédait une bague dont la cornaline s'ornait du corps d'un sanglier. Une bague qui l'attendait chez le joaillier de Marcia. Elle ne la porterait jamais si la grande rétiaire l'égorgeait. Aucun gladiateur n'avait depuis le début de la semaine échappé à la jugula. Titus avait offert au public ses droits de munéraire et celui-ci, avide de sang et de morts stoïques aussi bien qu'héroïques, se complaisait à condamner tous les perdants. Toutes les perdantes. Enyo, Sabina et Galini avaient égorgé leurs adversaires tout aussi bien que l'avaient fait leurs camarades.

La fille avait amicalement salué Atalante dans les coulisses. Elle se nommait Néphos. La nuée.

— Ça ne me fera pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais si je dois t'égorger, je le ferai sans hésiter, déclara-t-elle à la jeune Syrienne comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Aeshma qui arrangeait sa manica de cuir, avait grommelé qu'elle se montrait bien présomptueuse.

— Je ne t'aurais pas dit autre chose, lui lança l'Alexandrine.

 _—_ Trop gentille ! ironisa Aeshma. Mais décidément trop présomptueuse.

Atalante lui envoya une bourrade.

— Quoi ?! râla hargneusement la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Vraiment, Aeshma… souffla Atalante.

 _—_ Quoi, _vraiment_ ? Tu penses vraiment que tu vas lui laisser une chance ?

 _—_ Pff... souffla Atalante d'un air découragé. Parfois, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

 _—_ Exprès quoi ?

 _—_ D'être aussi bornée.

Aeshma ne comprenait toujours pas. L'Alexandrine avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, senti les réticences d'Atalante. Elle avait simplement voulu lui exprimer qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle acceptait, que leur combat serait honnête et loyal, et qu'elle ne regretterait rien. Aeshma avait pris sa déclaration au premier degré. Elle avait aussi défendue Atalante, elle avait craint que celle-ci combattît en deçà de ses capacités. Elle avait voulu replacer Atalante à la place qui était la sienne. Au sommet de la pyramide. Aeshma s'apprêtait à enfiler son casque. Atalante se tourna brusquement vers elle.

— Attends !

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _—_ Je veux regarder un truc.

 _—_ Quoi ?

Atalante la dévisagea très sérieusement. La physionomie d'Aeshma glissa quand les lèvres de la grande rétiaire commencèrent à s'étirer vers le haut.

— Atalante, la mit-elle en garde.

Mais en face d'elle, le sourire grandissait, il mangea les joues, remonta les pommettes, envahit le regard d'Atalante qui se mit à pétiller de joie. Astarté arrivait à grand pas souple. Elle surprit la physionomie de sa camarade, reconnut la stature d'Aeshma qui lui tournait le dos.

— Atalante ! Raconte ! exigea-t-elle.

Aeshma fit brusquement volte-face et posa un doigt menaçant sur la poitrine de la Dace aux yeux dorés.

— Astarté, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Déjà, je ne sais même pas comment ton laniste a pu te laisser combattre.

 _—_ Il a foi en moi. Et si tu veux savoir, j'ai bénéficié des soins d'un medicus exceptionnel, son génie a soufflé celui du ludus de Capoue. Pas vrai, Cynthia ?!

La Thrace qui se tenait appuyée contre un mur blêmit.

— Tu sais, dit Astarté s'adressant toujours à elle. J'ai bénéficié de la main experte du disciple préféré du meilleur medicus de tout l'Empire. Et toi, Cynthia, tu vas bénéficier de la même main experte, mais d'une autre manière. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle va te donner la correction de ta vie. Tu as été témoin de ses talents en médecine, tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'est une thrace d'exception. T'as intérêt à lui offrir un beau combat. Si tu sais faire ça, je te pardonnerai peut-être ta trahison.

 _—_ Astarté... commença Cynthia.

 _—_ Je te donne une chance, Cynthia, la coupa la Dace. Je considère Aeshma comme l'une des meilleures gladiatrices que je n'ai jamais croisée, la meilleure thrace. J'ai combattu plusieurs fois contre elle. La dernière fois, on nous a accordé une égalité et il a fallu quatre gladiatrices pour nous aider à quitter le sable. Bats-toi honorablement et j'efface ta dette. Réclame-la-lui, Aeshma, fais-la payer.

 _—_ Tu peux compter sur moi, assura la jeune Parthe.

Cynthia l'observa. La Gladiatrice Bleue. Une légende. Une meliora. Comme elle. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Elle était petite, bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et très fine. Les légendes étaient peuplées de morts. Les légendes n'étaient souvent que des fariboles. Cynthia avait commis une erreur. Elle s'était acoquinée avec des ratés. Pas un des gladiateurs qui avait agressés Astarté n'avait dépassé le second palus. Si elle avait su… Et l'homme qui lui avait tant fait de promesses n'était jamais revenu la voir. Quant au si fringuant jeune auctoratus qui l'avait séduite… Elle avait hurlé quand elle l'avait retrouvé sur son grabat le visage en sang, le nez coupé. Astarté lui faisait peur, mais sur le sable, Cynthia ne craignait personne.

— Bon, et sinon, qu'est-ce qui te met tant en joie chez la terrible Gladiatrice Bleue, Atalante ? ironisa Astarté très curieuse en se retournant vers la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Non, mais vous… protesta la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Chut, Aesh… fit Atalante en lui posant deux doigts sur les lèvres

 _—_ Laisse ton aînée parler, exigea Astarté mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

 _—_ Ous jêtes blebleu... grommela Aeshma sous les doigts fermes de la grande rétiaire.

Lysippé et Penthésilée retenaient une franche hilarité car elles ne voulaient pas gâcher leur chance d'entendre ce qu'allait déclarer la grande rétiaire. C'était la seule avec Marcia, parfois avec Sabina, à se moquer ouvertement d'Aeshma et de son mauvais caractère, et surtout, à ne pas en subir les conséquences.

— Je pensais simplement à ce que nous avait raconté Xantha.

 _—_ Ata... se renfrogna encore un peu plus Aeshma.

 _—_ Astarté, tu te souviens d'Aeshma quand tu es arrivée au ludus ?

 _—_ Mouais...

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu en avais pensé ?

Astarté s'égaya, Atalante lui donnait l'occasion de se moquer gentiment d'Aeshma. Elle se sentit soudain merveilleusement bien. Elle avait accepté et compris le pardon de Marcia, elle vouait une reconnaissance éternelle à Aeshma d'avoir permis que ce fut possible. D'avoir officialiser publiquement leur expiation. D'avoir sauvé le cœur de Marcia, de la garder pure et innocente.

.

Après la cérémonie, Astarté avait retrouvé la jeune fille aussi sereine qu'auparavant. Astarté en concevait une immense admiration pour Marcia, une immense considération. Celle-ci l'avait même remerciée d'avoir accepté son pardon, de lui avoir apporté la paix. Elle avait tendu son bras à Astarté et elle lui avait déclaré, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle ne renierait jamais ni l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé ni l'amour qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour la grande Dace, et que ce qui était valable pour Astarté, l'était également pour Aeshma. La grande Dace n'avait rien répondu. Marcia savait. Ensuite, Marcia était rentrée au ludus, Aeshma aussi. Astarté était restée seule à la villa. Les dominas s'étaient montrées attentionnées et la jeune Néria avait veillé sur elle avec compétence et une extrême gentillesse. La jeune esclave lui avait déclaré qu'elle n'oublierait jamais qu'elle devait la vie à ceux qui s'étaient battu sur l' _ _Artémisia__ : la domina, Marcia, les gladiateurs, les gardes, les marins, le capitaine du navire marchand, tous. En quittant la villa, Astarté l'avait chaleureusement remerciée pour son attention, Néria lui avait répondu qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour la domina et plus encore pour une amie d'Aeshma.

Astarté s'était retrouvée isolée au ludus Vestitus. Son laniste l'avait couvée comme un poussin. Son doctor veillait sur elle comme un trésor. Elle dormait dans la chambre du doctor, elle y prenait ses repas avec lui ou dans les appartements du laniste. Elle ne pouvait même pas aller se détendre dans un lit accueillant. Son doctor l'aurait sévèrement tancée et traitée d'imbécile. Les règles d'Astarté lui interdisaient de séduire les doctors et les lanistes, les deux seuls personnes avec qui elle avait réellement passé du temps avant son dernier combat. Elle remâchait sa frustration et l'évacuait discrètement quand le souffle du doctor s'alourdissait la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais eu recours à ce genre de pratique. Elle détesta. Physiquement ce n'était pas trop mal, mais Astarté appréciait ses partenaires, elle aimait sentir leurs corps, son pouvoir sur eux, leurs paumes de mains douces ou brutales sur sa peau, elle aimait embrasser et caresser, donner du plaisir et en prendre. Tout ce qui lui fit cruellement défaut.

Ses camarades lui manquèrent plus encore. Ses véritables camarades. Ceux avec qui elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de dormir avec le doctor ou de manger toujours seule. Eux, auraient veillé sur elle, ils l'auraient protégée, gardée de toute tentative d'agression. Qui mieux qu'Aeshma, Atalante, Marcia, Ajax, le gentil Gallus, Germanus, Sabina, Marcia et la courageuse Galini pourraient assurer ses arrières sans qu'elle eût constamment besoin de se tenir en alerte ? Confiance et estime définissaient leurs relations. Parfois, bien plus que cela. Mais elle était partie, elle les avait tous quittés, que cela ne fût pas son choix n'avait aucune importance. Astarté ne partageait plus leur vie depuis un an et demi, elle ne savait plus rien de leurs joies, de leurs victoires, de leurs frustrations, de leurs combats, des haines et des amitiés qui se nouaient et se dénouaient. Chloé et Gyllipos ne la distrayaient plus de leur bavardages pendant ses bains et ses massages. Elle était devenue une étrangère.

.

Et là, tout à coup, Atalante la réintégrait dans sa familia. Plus, elle lui montrait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle réfléchit un moment.

— Je me souviens d'une petite fille, minuscule, de sa tête de cochon grognon.

Lysippé se mit à pouffer. Atalante empêcha Aeshma se retourner vers elle.

— Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être, continua Astarté. Après, j'ai assisté à un entraînement. Une séance de pancrace. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une débutante et qu'elle savait utiliser sa taille à son avantage. En fait, j'étais soufflée. Je n'avais jamais vu de filles se battre. Elle était géniale à mes yeux, mais tellement jeune et tellement petite que j'avais du mal à la prendre au sérieux.

 _—_ Elle était mignonne ? demanda Atalante.

Astarté s'esclaffa :

— Ouais, surtout qu'après, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Herennius l'a prise pour lui et qu'il l'a éclatée ! Elle se relevait à chaque fois et lui fonçait dessus. Elle était furieuse et suait la colère par tous les pores de sa peau, et elle rebondissait comme une balle sur Herennius qui lui faisait à chaque fois des reproches. C'était, je crois, le truc le plus drôle que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je l'ai trouvée courageuse, mais si bêtement hargneuse et obstinée.

 _—_ Voilà ! rit Atalante. Exactement, ce que disait Xantha qui était déjà gladiatrice quand Aeshma est arrivée au ludus. Je ne me souviens pas de toi comme cela, Aesh, mais là, maintenant, je vois absolument comment les autres te percevaient. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé en fait, tu es toujours aussi mignonne ! Aussi mignonne qu'un petit marcassin qui fouille la terre en grognant d'impatience et de contrariété !

Penthésilée, moins facétieuse que Lysippé, la frappa pourtant d'une grande claque sur l'épaule tellement elle riait. La déclaration de Xantha avait fait le tour des gladiatrices, au moins de celles qui avaient été intégrées au palus du sanglier.

Les gladiatrices étrangères au ludus de Sidé, s'étonnèrent d'une si franche bonne humeur alors que le munus s'annonçait sanglant. Ces filles ne ressortiraient peut-être jamais sur leurs deux pieds de l'arène et elles riaient comme des enfants ignorants les dangers qui les guettaient, les épreuves, que toute leur vie, ils devraient endurer.

Cynthia découvrait la Dace qu'elle avait trahie sous un autre jour. Astarté lui avait toujours paru joyeuse et avenante. Mais pas comme cela. Astarté n'avait jamais parlé du ludus au sein duquel elle avait été formée.

À Rome, elle avait seulement exprimé sa confiance absolue envers ses anciennes camarades quand elle avait su qu'elles participaient comme elle à l'amazonachie. À ceux qui s'inquiétaient, elle avait répondu qu'elles ressortiraient vivantes et triomphantes. À ceux qui exprimaient encore des doutes, elle avait déclaré que rien ne ferait plier les filles du ludus de Sidé. Que leur laniste avait engagé ses meilleurs gladiatrices et qu'elles balaieraient les hommes. Qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi dans les affrontements de groupes et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait. Seules ces filles savaient se battre en équipe, les gladiateurs ne savaient pas. S'ils croyaient avoir le dessus, ils déchanteraient vite.

Elle n'avait mis aucune passion dans ses déclarations, elle avait exposé les faits comme une vérité qui ne pouvait être contestée. Elle avait eu raison. Aucun gladiateur n'avait survécu. Quinze gladiatrices s'étaient dressées vivantes au pied de la tribune impériale. Astarté repoussa le menton d'Aeshma d'un poing amical et taquin, et Atalante lui passa un bras autour des épaules en riant. Une grande complicité transpirait entre elles, une complicité qu'Astarté n'avait partagée qu'avec Lucanus au ludus de Capou. Cynthia avait toujours pensé qu'Astarté l'aimait bien, elle l'avait cru aussi très proche de certains membres du ludus. Une illusion. Seule sa complicité avec Lucanus avait été réelle. Jamais la grande Dace n'avait montré autant de familiarité avec des gladiateurs. Cynthia se demandait si elle avait couché avec toutes les filles présentes ce jour-là : les deux secutors qu'on présentait comme les reines des Amazones, la Gladiatrice Bleue et la grande rétiaire. Elle réalisa que coucher avec Astarté ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Cynthia avait partagé trois fois sa couche et jamais la Dace ne s'était montrée aussi amicalement envers elle. Jamais elle ne lui avait manifesté la confiance qu'elle arborait avec les filles de Sidé. Astarté n'avait jamais accepté qu'on la prît par les épaules comme le faisait avec un grand naturel la fille avec qui elle riait de la Gladiatrice Bleue. Et ce coup de poing ? Personne ne savait qui était Astarté à Capoue, personne ne la connaissait et aucune des filles du ludus de Sidé qu'elle voyait devant elle, Cynthia en était persuadée, qu'elles eussent couché ou pas avec Astarté, ne l'auraient trahie aussi bassement que ne l'avait trahie Cynthia.

.

La Thrace entra sur le sable, décidée à se racheter et à gagner. Elle montrerait à Astarté qu'elle valait mieux encore que sa camarade de Sidé, mieux que la Gladiatrice Bleue. Le public avait scandé son nom au cours de la pompa, il avait hurlé son nom quand plus tard, elle était entrée sur le sable. Ignoré celui de Cynthia. Il l'acclamerait pourtant quand elle aurait égorgé la thrace de Sidé.

Astarté avait prévenu Aeshma que Cynthia était brutale et très puissante. La jeune Parthe avait soufflé, contrariée qu'Astarté pût, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un battement de cils, s'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle reconnaissait que la Thrace était dangereuse et extrêmement vicieuse. Pas étonnant qu'elle eût trahi Astarté, elle était aussi pourrie qu'Ister.

Mais nettement meilleure que lui sur le sable.

Le combat fut acharné et difficile. Les juges à la demande du public firent durer le plaisir. Par trois fois déjà, les deux thraces avaient bénéficié d'une pause. Elles avaient été soignées et elles avaient bu et mangé. La troisième fois, elles accusaient toutes les deux des signes inquiétants de fatigue et de déshydratation. Quand Atticus retira son casque à Aeshma, il la découvrit le visage en sueur, les yeux hallucinés et les cheveux trempés. Métrios s'empressa de passer une éponge imprégné de lait sur son visage et sur son corps. Atticus l'encouragea à boire. La jeune Parthe fit une grimace quand elle goûta la posca atrocement acide. Elle ne reconnut même pas le goût habituel de la boisson.

— Bois, Shamiram, c'est un mélange spécial. Il te désaltérera et te redonnera de l'énergie.

 _—_ J'ai faim.

 _—_ Je t'ai apporté des abricots, mais n'en mange pas trop et mâche lentement.

Aeshma hocha la tête. Elle se concentra sur sa mastication tandis qu'Atticus soignait ses différentes blessures. Deux au torse, une au bras gauche. Il espérait que le combat s'achèverait bientôt. L'adversaire d'Aeshma ne lâchait rien, la Parthe se battait pied à pied. Parfois, en les regardant, il retrouvait l'attitude qu'avait Aeshma quand elle se battait contre Atalante ou contre quelqu'un à qui elle reprochait une faute qu'elle estimait grave. Aeshma ne s'était ainsi battu sur le sable que face à Atalante ou Astarté, jamais avec personne d'autre. Pourquoi cette fille de Capoue excitait-elle autant la vindicte ou l'intérêt de son élève ? Le lituus et les cornus appelèrent au combat. Un combat âpre et violent, rythmé par des ahans de bûcheron si sonore qu'ils s'entendaient du plus haut des gradins. Cinq minutes de coups et d'esquives, de bonds en avant et de sauts en arrière. Et enfin, la baguette miraculeuse de l'arbitre qui sépare les deux gladiatrices. Une nouvelle pause.

— C'est pas vrai ! souffla Atticus désespéré.

 _—_ Atticus, l'appela Atalante. Attends ! Tu peux transmettre un message pour moi à Aeshma ?

Atticus se mâchonna l'intérieur des lèvres. Quel qu'il fut, Atticus savait que la grande rétiaire saurait trouver les mots dont avait besoin Aeshma si, comme il le pensait, elle frôlait l'épuisement. Cinq manches. Le public délirait. On ne demandait pas cela à un gladiateur, c'était humainement impossible, même pour des athlètes surentraînés comme ils l'étaient. Même pour Aeshma.

— Tu lui transmettras toi-même, tu m'accompagnes, décida-t-il. Tu porteras la posca.

.

Gaïa regrettait d'avoir répondu à l'invitation de l'Empereur. Elle sentait peser l'épaule réconfortante de Julia contre elle, mais elle ne suffisait pas à la soulager de son angoisse.

« Tu tueras encore. Tu es gladiatrice. Tu perdras d'autres camarades. »

Toutes ces affirmations alors qu'Aeshma reposait nue entre ses bras, que la jeune gladiatrice s'inquiétait du sort d'Astarté et du futur de ses camarades. Ce que Gaïa avait pu se montrer stupide ! Elle abhorrait la sagesse et toute la pensée stoïcienne. Elle n'avait pas songé alors que sa dernière phrase, elle aurait pu la dire à Marcia en parlant d'Aeshma. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la gladiatrice se faire égorger devant elle, que sa mort fut glorieuse ou pas. Elle la voulait vivante et solide à ses côtés. Lui avoir réservé une place dans son cœur ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait plus. Pourquoi Aeshma n'avait-elle pas accepté sa proposition à Alexandrie ?

— Vous avez peur pour votre favorite, Gaïa ? lui lança perfidement Marcus Flavius.

 _—_ Elle n'a pas à avoir peur, intervint Claudius Pera. Pour l'instant, la victoire lui est acquise. Son adversaire se défend admirablement, mais la Gladiatrice Bleue la surpasse largement.

 _—_ Si c'était réellement le cas, le combat serait fini depuis longtemps.

 _—_ C'est ridicule. La Gladiatrice Bleue avait déjà le dessus à la première pause. Elle a touché bien plus de fois et elle s'est montrée très brillante.

 _—_ Mais elle n'a pas obtenu une victoire définitive.

 _—_ Évidemment, l'autre se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Sans le savoir Claudius Pera avait parfaitement saisi le drame qui se jouait sur le sable. La coupable faisait face à son Érinye. Elle faisait tout pour lui échapper et le public prolongeait l'affrontement.

— La victoire ira à la plus résistante. La cinquième manche sera décisive, assura le sénateur.

 _—_ Si elles ne s'écroulent pas avant, rétorqua Marcus Flavius.

Astyanax s'était penché à l'oreille de Titus. On faisait rarement combattre aussi longtemps des gladiateurs.

— Les jeux se clôtureront demain, dit l'Empereur. Laissons le public s'amuser. La Gladiatrice Bleue n'est victime que de son succès et de l'engouement qu'elle suscite. Je crois que ses peintures plaisent aux spectateurs, qu'elles répondent à son goût pour l'exotisme et les pratiques barbares. C'est un joli combat, passionnant même.

.

Atalante tendit la gourde à Aeshma.

— Fais-la boire, lui conseilla le médecin.

Elle présenta l'embouchure de la gourde aux lèvres de la jeune Parthe. Aeshma but longuement et son regard récupéra peu à peu l'acuité qui l'avait déserté depuis qu'elle s'était assise.

— Aesh ?

 _—_ Ata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _—_ Elle avait un conseil à te donner, lui expliqua Atticus. J'ai préféré qu'elle te le donne de vive voix. Je me suis dit que tu l'écouterais mieux que moi.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Aeshma ? l'appela doucement Atalante.

 _—_ Ouais ?

 _—_ Dis-moi comment tu sens.

 _—_ Je suis morte. J'en peux plus. Je sais qu'elle est aussi épuisée que moi, je sais que je suis la meilleure et que j'aurais déjà dû gagner, mais elle ne veut pas s'avouer vaincue, elle ne lâchera jamais le morceau. Je me battrais jusqu'à l'écraser sous mon pied, mais... euh... j'en peux plus, Ata, avoua la jeune Parthe d'un ton las. Je ne sais même pas comment elle tient encore debout.

 _—_ Elle a peur.

 _—_ On perd toujours dans ces cas-là, on ne tient pas quatre manches face à un adversaire plus fort que soi.

 _—_ Ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle a peur.

 _—_ De quoi alors ?

 _—_ Si je ne me trompe pas, elle sait qu'elle a mal agi. Elle veut se racheter aux yeux d'Astarté. Lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas la fille lâche qu'Astarté pense qu'elle est.

 _—_ C'est une salope ! cracha Aeshma vindicative.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien. Tu dois tenir si tu n'arrives pas à la mettre hors de combat. De toute façon, même pour ça, il va falloir que tu trouves en toi les ressources nécessaires pour tenir et la coincer.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aesh, tu te rappelles, la vanne de Septimus quand nous sommes arrivés à Rome ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Qu'il courrait cinquante milles parce que Marcia l'avait embrassé sur l'épaule ?

 _—_ Mmm, une grosse vantardise.

 _—_ Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour lui dire et il t'a répondu que tu ne tiendrais pas plus que lui la distance.

 _—_ Ouais.

 _—_ Je t'ai taquinée ce jour-là, je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais avec une gourde de posca.

 _—_ C'était facile, c'est un domaine où je ne t'ai jamais égalée, quant à te surpasser... Pourtant j'y ai travaillé.

 _—_ Ouais. Ben, aujourd'hui, tu vas le faire. Ton objectif, Aeshma, ce n'est pas cinquante milles, c'est soixante, et tu vas les faire. Jusqu'au bout. Tu vas trouver les ressources pour tenir et mettre en pratique tous les conseils que j'ai pu te donner depuis neuf ans que je te connais, tu as compris ? Tu vas courir, sans t'arrêter, sans flancher et venir prendre toi-même la gourde de posca que je tiendrais dans mes mains à l'arrivée. Tu souffles, tu te calmes, tu te concentres et tu vas jusqu'au bout. Tu gagnes cette course, Aeshma.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Va maintenant et ne me déçois pas.

 _—_ Tu sais que...

 _—_ Non, Aesh... Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que...

 _—_ Que… ?

Atalante ne répondit pas. Aeshma comprendrait, si elle ne comprenait pas, c'était sans importance, Atalante n'avait pas envie de lui faire de grandes déclarations. Elle voulait juste revoir son sourire satisfait quand elle regagnerait les coulisses. Les arbitres prévinrent les équipes que le combat allait recommencer. Atalante plaça elle-même le casque d'Aeshma sur sa tête, elle laça les attaches, vérifia une dernière fois son équipement et claqua un dernier conseil à sa camarade accompagné d'une tape d'encouragement entre les omoplates :

— Respire !

Et c'est ce que fit la jeune Parthe. Elle profita de son casque pour écouter le son de sa respiration, pour la caler sur ses mouvements, pour la maîtriser après un effort trop violent, pour oublier ses douleurs, sa fatigue et la sueur qui suintait de partout. Cynthia voulait cette victoire. Aeshma ne lui donnerait jamais. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la nuit, elle courrait cent milles s'il le fallait, mais elle gagnerait. Plus que deux physiques, ce furent bientôt deux volontés qui s'affrontèrent. Celle qui céderait aux cris d'agonie de son corps perdrait.

L'amazonachie avait duré plus d'une heure, mais les gladiatrices avaient pu s'aménager des temps de récupérations, même très court. Ils leur avaient permis de tenir la distance. Un duel interdisait ce genre de stratagème. Les combattants devaient se donner à cent pour cent tout le temps que durait l'affrontement. C'était pour cette raison que les combats excédaient rarement dix minutes, qu'on exigeait peu souvent deux manches, qu'exceptionnellement trois.

Cynthia résista, elle déploya tous ses talents face à Aeshma, elle puisa au plus profond d'elle-même l'énergie nécessaire pour se montrer digne des exigences du public, pour montrer à Astarté qu'elle avait mérité son titre de meliora, sa place au premier palus. Elle ne céderait jamais.

Les deux gladiatrices redoublaient d'efforts, enchaînaient les attaques, les contre-attaques. Rien ne semblait devoir les arrêter. Aucune volonté ne céda, mais elles arrivèrent bientôt aux limites de leurs possibilités.

Aeshma distingua à travers les grilles de son casque la poitrine de Cynthia, ses mouvements rapides, de plus en plus rapides. La Thrace haletait, au bord de la syncope. Gagner la course avait dit Atalante. Gagner et respirer.

Aeshma se lança, Atalante piquait toujours des pointes de vitesse à la fin des courses de fond, elle laissait tout le monde derrière elle, tellement loin derrière elle que c'en était ridicule. Très rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient s'accrocher. Ishtar, Sabina, Velox quand il était en vie, Marpessa, Galini qui aimait courir, Lucanus. Et elle. Aeshma voulait bien perdre contre Atalante, contre les autres aussi, pourquoi pas, mais pas se ridiculiser.

C'était maintenant la fin de la course. Elle accéléra soudain le rythme. Atalante derrière les grilles soupira de soulagement.

— Elle a gagné, déclara Astarté d'une voix neutre.

La grande Dace était impressionnée. Par la performance d'Aeshma. Par celle de Cynthia. Elle connaissait Aeshma, elle admirait la gladiatrice, ses qualités, elle reconnaissait en elle une véritable guerrière. Elle avait le courage et l'aura d'un véritable chef de guerre. Mais Cynthia ? Elle ne valait pas la petite Parthe et elle ne l'égalerait jamais, mais son obstination, sa volonté de se battre avec honneur rachetait à ses yeux la lâcheté à laquelle elle s'était si vilement abandonnée.

Le cœur de Cynthia l'abandonna, il tapait si fort et si vite qu'il ne servit bientôt plus qu'à lui obscurcir la vue et à lui vriller les tempes d'une douleur insupportable. Elle étouffait. Elle para encore une attaque. La Parthe recula pour mieux repartir. Il fallait briser son élan. Cynthia se lança en avant et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tomba à quatre pattes. Un violent coup de caligae à la tête l'envoya rouler sur le sable. Elle voulut se remettre debout, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Aeshma la regardait s'étouffer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle avait envie de la rejoindre sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son souffle. Si elle ne se calmait pas, son cœur allait lui déchirer la poitrine.

— Respire, respire, respire, marmonnait-elle entre ses dents entre chaque inspiration.

.

Dans les coulisses, Astarté secoua la tête :

— J'adore cette fille, grimaça-t-elle.

 _—_ Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à la mettre dans ton lit alors ? voulut savoir Atalante.

 _—_ Parce que ce n'est pas elle que j'aurais eu dans mon lit et qu'elle m'aurait méprisée d'avoir espéré le contraire.

 _—_ Et Chloé ?

 _—_ Tu es bien curieuse.

 _—_ Désolée, s'excusa Atalante.

 _—_ Chloé est trop sensible, répondit cependant Astarté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait des raisons de l'être plus encore.

Si Atalante avait été seule avec la Dace aux larges épaules, elle lui aurait gentiment caressé la joue et peut être l'aurait-elle aussi gentiment embrassée sur la joue. Elle n'en fit rien, mais elle savoura sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle avait eu tort de se reprocher ses nuits avec elle. Astarté n'avait jamais représenté un danger. Elle ne s'était jamais servi d'elle et d'une certaine manière, elle s'était montrée prudente et attentionnée.

— J'ai hâte qu'on porte notre bague, déclara la jeune Syrienne.

 _—_ Notre bague ?

 _—_ Mmm, celle du palus du sanglier.

 _—_ Ouais, approuva Astarté comprenant le message. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien.

.

Devant la loge impériale, les gladiatrices avaient à la demande de l'Empereur retiré leurs casques. Cynthia avait réussi à se relever. Un servant de piste l'avait soutenue pour se rendre là où se tiendrait sa jugula. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'Astarté avait pensé de son combat. Elle donna son casque à un esclave et attendit le bon vouloir de l'Empereur. Elle avait espéré survivre aux jeux inauguraux, rentrer couverte de gloire et d'or à Capoue. Gagner sa liberté. Quitter ces villes puantes et retrouver le silence des grandes forêts de Thrace. Baiser qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et élever ses enfants. Des tas de beaux enfants qui ne seraient qu'à elle, qu'elle formerait au métier des armes et qui sauraient se défendre contre les ennemis qui voudraient les réduire en esclavage. Ils vivraient libres et fiers. Mais elle allait mourir. Son chemin s'arrêtait ici.

L'arbitre principal leva la tête vers l'Empereur. Il n'avait pas à donner son verdict. Juste à transmettre la décision du munéraire aux gladiatrices. Il s'attendait à ce que Titus laissât encore décider le public. La thrace vaincue ne méritait pas la jugula. Aucun gladiateur qui avait combattu sans faiblir durant cinq manches ne méritait la jugula. Le public se moquait des mérites des gladiateurs. La Gladiatrice Bleue pouvait préparer sa sica.

.

Mais l'affrontement réservait encore une surprise. Aeshma avait conquis le cœur des invités privilégiés de l'Empereur et ceux-ci louaient à grands cris son adversaire pour lui avoir si admirablement servi de faire valoir. La Gladiatrice Bleue les avait charmés par l'étendue de ses qualités athlétiques, martiales et physiques. La démonstration n'eût pas été si belle si la juliana de Capoue ne lui avait pas opposé une résistance acharnée.

Marcus Sisenna s'était levé et se penchait par-dessus la rambarde pour mieux reluquer la victorieuse Gladiatrice Bleue. Il la voyait encore subir les assauts de son cousin et de ses amis, et l'excitation le gagnait. Aulus Flavius connaissait son laniste ? Dieux ! Il faudrait lui arracher la faveur de réinviter cette fille chez lui. Mais il la garderait cette fois pour son seul bénéfice et celui de quelques favoris triés sur le volet. Il fantasmait déjà. Si la main de sa sœur n'avait pas été posée sur la sienne, Gaïa se serait peut-être levée pour envoyer le sénateur se fracasser la tête la première aux pieds de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Titus avait envie de s'amuser et de contenter ses invités. Les décisions si attendues du public l'ennuyaient. La Gladiatrice Bleue lui plaisait. C'était son dernier combat, elle avait tout donné, il désirait lui rendre hommage à sa façon. Il se leva, l'amphithéâtre plongea dans le silence. Le public retint son souffle, prêt à hurler la jugula à pleins poumons.

— Gladiatrice Bleue, tu nous as offert un beau combat, clama-t-il d'une voix puissante. Tu as honoré de ta vaillance l'amphithéâtre de mon père. Pour te remercier, je te donne le droit de décider du sort de ton adversaire.

La foule resta muette de surprise.

— N'a-t-elle pas mérité cet honneur ?! cria-t-il à la foule.

Quel fin politique ! pensèrent Julia et Gaïa. Il suffisait de lui demander son avis pour que le public crût soudain qu'on s'inquiétait sincèrement de celui-ci.

Dans la bouche des spectateurs, les trois syllabes du nom de la Gladiatrice Bleue remplacèrent ceux de la sentence de mort. L'énergie qu'ils avaient gardée pour exiger la jugula se reporta sur la célébration de la gloire de la gladiatrice barbare.

L'Empereur les laissa exprimer leur joie, puis il leva la main pour les faire taire et fit signe aux gladiatrices que leur tour était venu.

Cynthia se retourna vers Aeshma.

— Tu diras à Astarté que je n'aurais pas dû. Je voulais ma liberté, mais rien n'excuse une trahison. Et... Merci, tu m'as offert un beau dernier combat.

Elle adressa un salut de la tête à son adversaire et s'agenouilla devant elle. Astarté tenait sa vengeance. Aeshma en serait l'exécutante. Elle allait laver la trahison dans le sang.

Comme ne l'avait pas fait Marcia.

Cynthia était une camarade d'Astarté, elle savait à quoi elle participait quand elle l'avait piégée. Elle méritait une punition. Mais elle n'était aussi qu'une exécutante. La liberté. On avait dû lui promettre la liberté. Un mirage, Cynthia serait morte, tuée lâchement. Empoisonnée ou garrottée dans un coin sombre. Elle regrettait. Elle était assez intelligente pour regretter son geste.

Tuer indifférait Aeshma, mais elle savait que l'acte n'avait rien d'anodin. La jugula n'avait rien d'un acte anodin. La vengeance l'était encore moins. Des actes destructeurs. Son démon protecteur servait le Destructeur. Aeshma incarnait la colère, la fureur et la violence. Marcia avait repoussé ces sentiments. Elle les avait éprouvés et combattus. Sa pupille avait servi la lumière et vaincu les ténèbres. Elle en était sortie grandie et elle avait sauvé Astarté et Aeshma. Leurs remords étaient sincères, leur affection aussi. Marcia avait pardonné. Plus que cela, elle les avait lavées de leur faute.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le crâne de la gladiatrice à genou devant elle. Elle valait plus que la dernière gladiatrice qu'elle avait égorgée lors de son précédant combat. Beaucoup moins que Marpessa.

Inconsciemment Aeshma aurait voulu que Marpessa fût la dernière gladiatrice qu'elle eût à égorger. Sa jugula avait été un geste d'amour, un geste généreux. Bouleversant. Aeshma avait ressenti un malaise diffus en égorgeant la gladiatrice neuf jours plus tôt.

Cynthia était une esclave, elle ne recouvrerait jamais sa liberté et, toute sa vie, elle porterait le poids de sa trahison. Elle regrettait. Elle avait appris une leçon qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

La gladiatrice ne méritait pas la jugula et la femme méritait de s'amender. Si Aeshma la tuait, elle se montrerait injuste envers la gladiatrice et inutilement sévère envers la femme. Astarté approuverait.

Aeshma se pencha sur la Thrace.

— Tu as été lâche, lui dit-elle sourdement.

 _—_ Je sais.

 _—_ On ne trahit jamais un camarade.

 _—_ Je sais.

 _—_ N'oublie jamais cette leçon.

La jeune Parthe se redressa. Elle brandit sa sica et sa sentence résonna contre les murs de l'amphithéâtre.

— Missio !

Étrangement, sa décision plut au public qui exprima bruyamment son approbation.

Pour une fois, Aeshma chercha Gaïa des yeux. Elle avait du mal à la distinguer, mais elle la reconnut, ses yeux se fixèrent d'abord sur Julia qui la salua avec un sourire, puis sur ceux de Gaïa. Elle cherchait un appui, une reconnaissance. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans leur présence, à travers leur sourire discret et leur léger hochement de tête. Les dominas savaient qui était Cynthia, ou elles l'avaient deviné, c'était sans importance. L'échange de regards entre la gladiatrice et les deux sœurs n'avait pas échappé à Claudius Pera

— Vous avez véritablement la faveur des plus belles gladiatrices de ces jeux, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

 _—_ C'en est scandaleux, maugréa Marcus Flavius jaloux et contrarié. La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, la grande rétiaire de Sidé, la Gladiatrice Bleue, qui donc encore fréquente votre maison ?

 _—_ Marcia est une amie, répondit Julia d'un ton glacial. Je ne vous permettrais pas de remettre en cause son honneur.

Le sénateur ricana.

— Je t'engage vivement à garder tes réflexions de débauché pour toi, Marcus ! déclara soudain Titus d'un ton menaçant. Ces dames sont mes invités. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'on les insulte.

Le sénateur blêmit. Du blâme à l'exil, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

— Je vous présente mes sincères excuses, mesdames, s'empressa-t-il de dire d'un ton obséquieux.

 _—_ Et tes courtoises salutations, on t'attend chez toi, Marcus, ajouta l'Empereur sans se retourner.

L'homme quitta la loge.

— Reviens demain, lui ordonna Titus avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Sobre.

 _—_ Oui, Imperator. Ce sera un honneur, Imperator.

La familia Metella venait de marquer un point contre la familia Flavius. Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois confortées dans l'idée que la balance penchait de leur côté. L'invitation à assister dans la loge impériale à la venatio de Marcia, puis au munus aujourd'hui, n'augurait rien de bon pour le procurateur de Lycie. Il se précipitait à toute vitesse vers un précipice auquel il n'échapperait pas.

.

Dans l'arène, les médecins étaient venus avec leurs aides récupérer leurs gladiatrices. Elles quittèrent le sable debout, mais leurs pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Cynthia perdit conscience avant même de franchir les grilles qui menaient aux coulisses et Aeshma ne reconnut personne. À peine se retrouva-t-elle allongée sur une table de soin, qu'elle se recroquevilla en chien de fusil, refusant tout soin, toute attention. Atticus ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'endormit ou sombra dans l'inconscience immédiatement. Maintenant, il pouvait s'occuper d'elle.

.

Atalante ressortit de son combat, sans son filet ni son trident, son subligaculum rouge de sang. Sur un pied de longueur, une grande estafilade s'étalait sur son flanc gauche. Un combat intense. Les secutors étaient bien plus difficiles à prendre au filet que les mirmillons. Le filet glissait sur leur casque profilé. Mais leur angle de vision, restreint à deux trous percés dans le métal qui leur recouvrait entièrement la tête avantageait une gladiatrice aussi mobile et tonique qu'Atalante. Le secutor étouffait sous son casque. Il devait attaquer fort et vite. Atalante avait d'abord lancé son filet, sa dextérité n'avait pas suffi. La fille lui avait échappé. Celle-ci avait ensuite bloqué les dents de son trident avec son glaive et le lui avait arraché des mains. Elle avait pensé sa victoire acquise. Une rétiaire, sans filet, sans trident, sans protection sinon sa manica et son galerus, armé d'un simple poignard, contre une solide secutor bardée de fer protégée par son scutum et armée d'un glaive, n'avait aucune chance.

On croyait le combat joué d'avance dans les coulisses. Les commentaires allèrent bon train. Astarté fronçait des sourcils, Penthésilée sentait le cœur lui manquer, quand Lysippé ricana à l'adresse des gladiatrices qui pensaient déjà la grande rétiaire à genoux.

— On voit que vous ne la connaissez pas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Ses deux camarades retrouvèrent le sourire. Atalante fit honneur à la confiance que lui témoignait Lysippé. La juliana avait lancé son scutum et, sans que le public ne sût comment cela pouvait-être possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand que l'était Atalante, celle-ci passa dessous et se redressa de toute sa haute taille devant la secutor. Elle immobilisa le poignet armé du glaive et planta, par trois fois, son poignard dans la cuisse de son adversaire. Puis, elle passa son bras dans son dos et la maintint fermement serrée contre elle. La fille râla et fléchit sur ses genoux, Atalante l'empêcha de tomber. La secutor lâcha son glaive et leva les doigts vers le ciel en signe de défaite. Atalante la garda contre elle. Néphos laissa tomber son scutum. Atalante glissa sur son côté gauche sans cesser de la soutenir. L'Alexandrine put ainsi s'appuyer sur elle pour soulager sa jambe blessée.

On aurait dit deux camarades. Des sœurs d'armes qui se soutenaient après la bataille. Elles avaient combattu sans concession. Le subligaculum rougi de l'une et la mare sanglante qui commençait à s'étaler au pied de l'autre, ne laissait aucun doute sur la sincérité de leur engagement. Le public accorda la missio. On ne condamnait pas une sœur à égorger sa propre sœur. Atalante leva son poignard et un hurlement sauvage sorti de sa gorge. Un remerciement. Le public le comprit ainsi et elles sortirent sous les applaudissements. Astarté gratifia Atalante d'une tape amicale sur la joue alors qu'elles se croisèrent.

.

La Dace aux larges épaules s'amusa beaucoup. L'hoplomaque contre qui elle était appairée, tenta de lui opposer vélocité et rapidité, mais Astarté se déplaçait aussi vite et aussi légèrement qu'elle. Des passes d'armes rapides, des déplacements vifs, marquèrent la première partie du combat, puis vinrent les violents coups de scutum. Le maudit scutum sur lequel se brisaient les attaques de l'hoplomaque. Le maudit scutum qui transformait le casque de son adversaire en gong. Chaque coup fut bientôt suivi d'un écho.

Boum !

— Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! appréciait la foule.

Et quand l'hoplomaque parait à l'aide de sa parma, son bras devenait inutilisable pendant deux à trois secondes. Elle avait touché la Dace plusieurs fois. Des piqûres de moustiques sur la peau d'un éléphant.

Boum !

— Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Esquiver, contrer, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à l'inconscience. L'hoplomaque commença à secouer la tête. Astarté lança une dernière fois son scutum. Elle entendit un cri et l'hoplomaque s'écroula. Aveugle, à genoux, elle tendit sa lance devant elle, se protégea la tête avec sa parma. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, un voile rouge s'était abaissé sur ses yeux. Astarté s'avança. La baguette de l'arbitre l'arrêta. Elle avait gagné. Le public refusa la missio. L'hoplomaque n'était de toute façon plus en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Épargnée, elle ne serait jamais retournée sur le sable.

.

Lysippé et Penthésilée clôturaient la journée. Les reines des Amazones se battraient ensemble contre deux rétiaires. Une façon de pimenter ce dernier combat entre femmes. Les rétiaires avaient convenu tout en se gardant des coups de s'attaquer tour à tour à chacune des deux reines. De les prendre en tenaille. Leur stratégie aurait pu s'avérer payante si elles n'avaient pas affronté Lysippé et Penthésilée. Elle s'avéra inefficace contre les deux secutors.

Elles ne leur laissèrent aucune chance. Elles se mouvaient avec une trop grande harmonie. Elles écrasèrent la première rétiaire entre leurs deux scutums. Lysippé avait négligé le trident qui lui avait déchiré la cuisse droite. La pointe qui l'avait transpercée n'avait pas brisé son élan. La rétiaire n'avait rien pu faire. Penthésilée l'avait assommée avec le pommeau de son glaive. Restait l'autre qui sautait comme un gardon. Les deux reines la forcèrent à reculer, l'empêchèrent de s'échapper, gardant l'une sa droite, l'autre sa gauche. La fille se retrouva acculée.

Penthésilée attaqua à droite, un coup de scutum dans les jambes, puis recula. Lysippé attaqua à gauche, dévia le trident, trancha sur la hanche, puis recula. Penthésilée revint à la charge. Son scutum atteint la rétiaire au visage, le sang gicla. Elle recula, Lysippé trancha une nouvelle fois et recula.

La fille glissa contre le mur et sa main se leva lentement tandis qu'elle tombait accroupie sur le sable. Les deux reines se reculèrent.

Personne n'était mort. Les filles de la familia sortaient toutes victorieuses de cette dernière semaine de jeux. Les reines des Amazones levèrent leurs glaives vers le ciel.

.

Un cri naquit dans le public, quelque part sur un gradin au milieu de la plèbe. Il fut repris par le gradin du dessus, il atteignit ceux des femmes, qui ne le reprirent pas, sauta par-dessus et fut repris par les esclaves. Il descendit de même dans les gradins du dessous. Atteint ceux des chevaliers qui s'y joignirent, ceux des étrangers qui se retrouvèrent partagés entre complaisance, obséquiosité et offusquement. Passa par-dessus la rambarde qui séparait les sénateurs du reste du monde, des sénateurs qui se garderaient bien de contredire la plèbe. Les vestales restèrent muettes.

L'arbitre se tourna vers la loge impériale. Lysippé et Penthésilée marchaient d'un pas tranquille, elles entendaient des cris, des mots scandés avec force, mais leurs casques leurs rendaient ceux-ci incompréhensibles. Elles se plantèrent devant la loge, attendant qu'on leur amena les deux rétiaires. Les hurlements redoublaient.

Atalante avait entendu, elle s'était relevée et, faisant fi des protestations d'Atticus, elle était partie voir ce qui se passait. Elle retrouva Astarté aux grilles.

— Astarté, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _—_ Écoute.

Atalante s'approcha. Elle pâlit.

— Elles sont blessées ?

 _—_ Lysippé, je crois. Penthésilée, je n'en sais rien.

 _—_ Mais elles ont gagné…

 _—_ Oui, mais ils s'en foutent.

Les cris heurtaient les oreilles d'Atalante. Le sort leur avait évité aux filles de la familia d'avoir à s'affronter entre elles, elles avaient toutes remporté leur combat et tout à coup, on pipait les dés ?

Penthésilée et Lysippé étaient victimes de leur gloire et de leurs noms. De leur surnom.

— Une seule reine ! Une seule reine ! hurlait la foule démente.

On ne va à l'encontre de la démence. Titus céda.

L'arbitre tapota les casques de sa baguette. Les Amazones les retirèrent. Elles apparurent en sueur, fatiguée, mais heureuses. Elles se sourirent puis, elle aussi entendirent les cris.

On ne célébrait pas leur victoire, on exigeait qu'elles combattent encore. Qu'elles s'affrontent. On réclamait une reine incontestée. Lysippé prit un air sombre, Penthésilée se pinça les lèvres. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil et soudain Atticus fut à leurs côtés.

— Ne commettez pas cette bêtise, les prévint-il.

Les deux gladiatrices le dévisagèrent.

— Ils réclameront votre mort, ils n'accepteront jamais que vous refusiez le combat. Battez-vous et arrachez leur une égalité, leur souffla-t-il. Pissez le sang, castagnez-vous, mourrez ensemble ou survivez ensemble.

 _—_ C'est toi qui nous dis ça, medicus ?

 _—_ Moi, Herennius, Atalante, Astarté, tout le monde. Je vais vous soigner et j'espère avoir encore à le faire dans un quart d'heure.

 _—_ Mmm… d'accord. Penthésilée, t'en dis quoi ?

 _—_ Que je suis sûre qu'aucune de nous deux ne vaut mieux que l'autre, mais que tu es blessée.

 _—_ Bah… fit Lysippé avec dédain.

 _—_ Soigne-la bien, medicus, demanda Penthésilée à Atticus.

Atticus nettoya la plaie de Lysippé, étala de la teinture galénique dessus avant de lui bander la cuisse. Il les fit boire. Métrios essuya soigneusement l'intérieur de leurs casques et leur passa sur le visage et sur le corps, comme il l'avait fait pour Aeshma, une éponge imprégnée de lait.

Les deux gladiatrices les remercièrent. Elles regagnèrent le centre de la piste, enfilèrent leurs casques et attendirent le signal. Le public voulait un combat de reines ? Elles leur en donneraient un.

Il en obtint un.

Un choc de titans.

Douze minutes intenses, brutales, impitoyables, sanglantes qui laissèrent les deux secutors sans souffle, sans force, sans plus aucune pensée cohérente. Complètement hébétées. Douze minutes. Les spectateurs n'en avaient espéré que cinq, tout au plus six. Douze minutes et elles étaient encore debout. Debout, mais incapables de se mouvoir. Penthésilée leva son glaive. À mi-chemin, il pesa tant, que son bras retomba le long de sa cuisse. Lysippé fit un pas vacillant et s'arrêta. Un de plus et elle tombait. L'arbitre agitait vainement sa baguette devant les gladiatrices, aucune ne réagissait. Il eut soudain peur de les approcher. Il appela des servants à son aide. Mais les deux gladiatrices s'étaient remises en marche. Elles se rentrèrent dedans. Le public tendait les bras, implorait la fin du combat, la grâce des deux reines, un règne partagé. On pleurait dans les gradins.

Gaïa comme certains étrangers assis dans les tribunes qui leur étaient réservées conspuaient en silence l'étrange folie de la plèbe romaine, versatile et cruelle. Julia restait confondue par les pleurs et les lamentations, par l'hypocrisie collective. L'inutilité de tels spectacles au cours desquels des gens qui tentaient de dépasser leur condition d'esclaves servaient de défouloir à une plèbe oisive et frustrée.

Les munus avaient pris à Rome une dimension perverse que la jeune femme ne leur avait jamais connue. Était-ce parce que les jugulas s'étaient succédées ? Parce que Titus avait bassement donné le droit aux spectateurs de s'adonner à encore plus de bassesse ? Parce qu'elle connaissait personnellement des gladiateurs qui s'étaient battus ? Parce que Marcia était gladiatrice ? Parce que Gaïa aimait une gladiatrice ? Ou parce que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur une vérité ? Avait-on le droit, sous prétexte qu'un gladiateur avait librement choisi de combattre sur le sable, qu'il était un réprouvé, un esclave ou un meurtrier, d'égorger un homme ou une femme pour le plaisir ? Fallait-il comme Aeshma et ces deux secutors se couvrir de sang et mourir d'épuisement pour attendrir le cœur de la foule et avoir une chance d'échapper à une mise à mort qui mouillait l'entrecuisse des femmes et durcissait celle des hommes ? Le jeu tournait au voyeurisme pervers. Elle aurait aimé saluer les deux gladiatrices qui s'étaient lardées de coups d'épée pour arracher une égalité qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû avoir à défendre. Julia aurait aimé leur exprimer son estime. Les gladiatrices ne méritaient pas l'opprobre du public, ni leur mépris, ni leur désir pervers. Elles méritaient son respect. La jeune femme se sentait coupable. Assise dans la loge impériale, elle cautionnait ce qui au fond, la révoltait. Elle était abjecte. Heureuse et fière pourtant que les gladiatrices qu'elle connaissait fussent unies et entretinssent des liens solides. Qu'elles se retrouvassent ensemble et se soutinssent. Toutes. Toutes sauf une. Une à qui elle devait la vie, à qui elle devait que Gaïus et Quintus fussent en vie. Une victime collatérale qui ne bénéficiait d'aucun soutien, d'aucune protection. Une gladiatrice à sauver.

.

Enlacées, Lysippé et Penthésilée ne tenaient debout que par la pression que leurs deux corps exerçaient l'un sur l'autre. Atticus et Herennius furent envoyés pour les séparer et les aider à rejoindre les coulisses. Ils leur retirèrent leurs casques et leurs fronts tombèrent sur l'épaule qui leur faisait face.

— Égalité ! Égalité ! braillait la foule.

 _—_ Vous avez gagné ! leur cria Herennius pour dominer le vacarme environnant.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices levèrent la tête et se reculèrent assez pour pouvoir se regarder. Lysippé sourit. Penthésilée se contenta de la regarder.

— On va vous aider, les rassura Atticus.

 _—_ Non, ça ira, refusa Lysippé.

Elle lâcha son scutum et s'accrocha à sa camarade. Penthésilée tendit son glaive à Herennius, passa un bras derrière le dos de Lysippé et sa main se referma sur sa ceinture. Lysippé l'imita, mais sa main se plaça plus haut sur le corps de sa camarade, juste sous la poitrine. Penthésilée leva difficilement son scutum, Lysippé son glaive.

— Il faut qu'on aille jusqu'à la loge impériale ? demanda-t-elle

 _—_ Non, intervint l'arbitre. L'Empereur a confirmé la sentence du public.

 _—_ Et les rétiaires ?

 _—_ Elles ont eu la missio par défaut.

 _—_ On fait quoi ?

 _—_ Vous sortez.

 _—_ Bon...

Elles firent quelques pas hésitant. Penthésilée se plaignit de ne plus rien voir. Les caligaes de Lysippé creusaient de profondes ornières irrégulières dans la couche de sable. Herennius se plaça à côté d'elle et la soutint. Il la soulevait pratiquement du sol. La gladiatrice abandonna son glaive et prit appui sur l'épaule du doctor. Atticus se plaça de la même façon à côté de Penthésilée. La gladiatrice n'arrivait pas à apaiser les battements de son cœur ni à maîtriser sa respiration. Le medicus lui donna le rythme. L'amphithéâtre célébrait la sortie des dernières gladiatrices. Musique, sonneries, pluie de sesterces, d'as, de deniers, de fleurs, de bijoux, de bouts de pain, de fèves, de raisins secs, de noix, d'acclamations et de chansons. Les deux rétiaires se traînaient derrière, encore à demi-assommées par les coups qu'elles avaient reçus à la tête.

Les ultimes héroïnes de l'arène sortaient étrangères à leur gloire. L'immense construction, les cinquante mille spectateurs, les cadeaux qui pleuvaient, les acclamations ?

Il ne restait rien, excepté le sable blond qui leur paraissait avoir perdu sa couleur d'origine. Rouge, il était rouge.

— Pourquoi le sable est rouge ? murmura Penthésilée.

 _—_ Il crache du sang, lui répondit faiblement Lysippé.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Il en a trop bu, expliqua encore Lysippé avant de s'alourdir contre sa camarade et Herennius.

On arriva à temps pour enlever Penthésilée qui venait de sombrer aussi. Herennius souleva Lysippé entre ses bras. Il se retourna un instant. Les servants avaient déjà ratissé le sable. Il était aussi blond que quand les vagues des mers lointaines venaient mourir sur les rivages qu'il recouvrait. Il buvait le sang comme il avait bu l'eau salée, mais il en garderait à jamais le goût. Qu'il eût été celui des lâches ou celui des braves.

Herennius s'enfonça dans l'ombre des coulisses son fardeau dans les bras, la tête de Lysippé reposait contre son épaule et une grande tendresse l'envahit. Il aimait ses gladiateurs. Certains plus que d'autres, mais ils les aimaient et tous avaient payé leur tribut de sang et de douleur au cours de ces jeux. Il avait perdu beaucoup de gladiateurs. Trop.

— Ne meure pas, Lysippé. S'il te plaît, ne meure pas, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune gladiatrice inconsciente.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Présence des ours bruns dans les Alpes françaises :**

Les ours bruns ont survécu dans les Alpes françaises jusqu'au XXe siècle.

Le dernier ours vu l'a été dans le Vercors près de Saint Martin en Vercors en 1937.

Le dernier ours brun tué l'a été en Savoie près de Montgellafray le 14 août 1921.

.

.

.


	29. Celles qu'on sauve R

**Avertissement :** _Marcia et Atalante se rendent dans un lupanar. Certains lecteurs trouveront peut-être certains propos ou certaines évocations un peu crues._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIX**

* * *

.

.

.

Astyanax arrêta Gaïa au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la loge. La fête malgré la fin des combats n'était pas finie. L'Empereur avait encore réservé des surprises au public. On devait tirer la loterie et attribuer les lots promis : vaisselles, esclaves, bijoux, vêtements, amphores de vin, lopins de terre, petites propriétés campagnardes, animaux... Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas eu à se consulter du regard pour se décider à quitter l'amphithéâtre. Elles avaient eu leur compte d'émotion et de sang, elles aspiraient au calme. Julia arborait une mine contrariée et Gaïa serrait les dents.

— Madame, le Prince aimerait que vous restiez encore un peu, déclara l'affranchi d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

 _—_ Je suis fatiguée, fit Gaïa.

 _—_ Est-ce une excuse ?

 _—_ Non, en convint-elle.

 _—_ Ne partez pas sans que le Prince ne vous en ait donné l'autorisation.

L'affranchi les raccompagna courtoisement à leurs sièges avant de retourner prendre sa place auprès de Titus.

— Il est parfois difficile d'échapper comme on le voudrait à l'Empereur, leur déclara avec sympathie Claudius Pera. Il ne s'embarrasse guère des contingences dont pourrait souffrir le commun des mortels. La loterie va s'éterniser, les gens vont hurler. Personne n'osera quitter l'amphithéâtre tant que Titus n'aura pas donné son aval.

 _—_ Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Gaïa. Je suis venue plusieurs fois et chacun m'a toujours paru pouvoir partir quand bon lui semblait.

 _—_ Vous ne connaissez pas tous les usages, le signal vous a échappé et sans le savoir, vous n'avez jamais commis d'impairs.

.

Claudius Pera n'avait pas menti, le tirage de la loterie dura des heures. Une collation fut offerte aussi bien aux invités de la loge impériale qu'au public. Les cohortes urbaines interdisaient toutes sorties de spectateurs. Les hommes se soulagèrent sans honte dans les escaliers, les femmes protestèrent avec véhémence, mais elles durent comme les vestales, prendre leur mal en patience. Malheur à celles qui avaient abusé de boisson. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les plaisanteries courraient, les bonnes histoires s'échangeaient, on commentait les derniers combats, ceux d'hier et ceux de demain. On pariait. Le soleil avait brillé toute la journée et la température était encore douce, la froidure du soir n'était pas encore descendue sur les épaules du public, les lots ravissaient les gagnants et maintenaient l'attention de tout le monde. Des acrobates, des dresseurs d'animaux et des lutteurs s'ébattaient sur le sable. Des esclaves chamarrés de couleurs courraient dans les gradins pour récupérer les numéros gagnants et remettre les bons des lots qu'on ne pouvait distribuer, d'autres proposaient à volonté, boissons et nourriture. Certains spectateurs succomberaient à l'ivresse bien avant l'ouverture des portes. Ils seraient jetés dehors par les gardes urbains si Titus ne leur accordait pas le droit de dormir dans l'amphithéâtre.

Gaïa s'impatientait. Julia lui attrapa le bras et posa sa main, paume tournée vers le haut, sur sa cuisse. Son index commença à dessiner des huit et des courbes sur son poignet, puis à remonter lentement sur son avant bras. Un jeu hérité de leur enfance. Julia y avait beaucoup joué avec Lucia avant d'y jouer avec Gaïa. Elle avait découvert, quand l'enfant avait grandi, qu'il la détendait quand elle s'ennuyait ou s'impatientait sans pouvoir bouger et que son humeur menaçait de tourner à l'orage. Gaïa glissa légèrement sur son siège. Julia sourit en coin. À vingt-quatre ans, sa jeune sœur était toujours aussi sensible à la sensation. Claudius Pera enviait leur complicité, il s'ennuyait lui aussi à mourir, sa vessie menaçait d'exploser et il pensa avec amertume que si son frère avait été présent, il n'aurait pas comme la sœur de Gaïa Metella prit soin de lui comme celle-ci prenait soin d'elle. Même sa femme ne s'embarrasserait pas de lui. Une indifférence polie caractérisait leurs rapports conjugaux. Il aurait pu demander à une esclave, à la jolie petite Illyria de le distraire, mais l'empereur ne tolérait ni esclave, ni affranchi, ni même un ami auprès de ses invités. Gaïa avait bien de la chance que l'empereur eût étendu les faveurs dont il lui faisait grâce à sa sœur aînée. Après trois mois, il n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qui pouvait lier l'empereur à la jeune Alexandrine. Ce qui expliquait sa présence à Rome, pourquoi elle logeait dans une villa mise à sa disposition par Titus, pourquoi un centurion de la garde prétorienne assurait sa sécurité, un speculator redoutable qui traînait une réputation d'homme intègre et extrêmement dangereux. Un centurion qui bénéficiait de la confiance de l'Empereur.

Le tirage de la loterie s'acheva enfin et l'amphithéâtre se vida dans un joyeux brouhaha. La loge impériale avec beaucoup plus de retenue. Domitien partit le premier sans adresser la parole à quiconque, sa femme le suivit, beaucoup plus aimable, puis des gens que Gaïa n'avait jamais rencontrés avant ce jour. Marcus s'était assoupi. À moins qu'il n'eût espéré, sans qu'on s'en inquiétât, d'assister à l'entrevue qu'avait réservée Titus à Gaïa. Astyanax le réveilla sans douceur, le sénateur eût beau protester, il fut fermement invité à rentrer chez lui. Immédiatement. Claudius Pera, n'insista pas. Il prit fort civilement congé aussi bien auprès des deux sœurs que de l'Empereur ou d'Astyanax. L'affranchi était puissant, il avait l'oreille et la confiance de Titus. Un personnage à ne surtout pas négliger.

Une armée d'esclaves avait pris possession de l'amphithéâtre. Munis de balais, de râteaux, de sceaux, de linges, de paniers et de hottes, ils allaient travailler sans relâche, pour nettoyer l'édifice de fond en comble. L'amphithéâtre ressemblait à une immense décharge : cosses de légumes secs, coquilles de noix, d'amande et de noisettes, pelures de fruits et de légumes, débris d'amphores, de pots, de gobelets et d'assiettes brisées, torrents de vin, de crachats et d'urine, de déjections. Certains chanceux tomberaient sur des bijoux ou des pièces de monnaies perdues, encore fallait-il qu'ils ne fussent pas surpris par les prétoriens qui veillaient, par les affranchis de la maison de l'Empereur qui s'assuraient que l'amphithéâtre parut à la foule des spectateurs qui l'envahirait le lendemain aussi propre et neuf que trois mois auparavant, au premier jour de son inauguration.

Ce grand nettoyage n'était que la première tâche à accomplir. Une fois satisfaits, les affranchis enverraient les esclaves se reposer. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils devraient revenir et parer tout l'édifice de guirlandes de fleurs et de branchages odorants. Des femmes s'activeraient toute la nuit dans l'antre du grand vaisseau de pierre pour lier entre elles des milliers de fleurs venues de mystérieuses contrées où en plein hiver, elles fleurissaient. Parfois plus simplement issues des serres où elles poussaient à l'abri des vents et des froidures de l'hiver. Des plantes qu'on forçait à fleurir hors de leur saison naturelle d'épanouissement. Les spectateurs s'extasieraient durant les cinq premières minutes qui suivraient leur entrée dans l'amphithéâtre et puis, ils oublieraient. Le midi déjà, il ne resterait que des lambeaux de guirlandes défraîchies. Mais la première impression resterait et marquerait les spectateurs d'un souvenir indélébile qui alimenterait l'imaginaire de la plèbe et des étrangers pendant des années.

La loge était vide. Gaïa et Julia attendaient le bon vouloir de l'Empereur avec une nonchalance feinte si parfaite que celle-ci frisait l'incorrection. Astyanax les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Inquiet et contrarié. L'Empereur ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence. Il n'en savait pas plus que Claudius Pera sur Gaïa Metella. Titus n'avait jamais évoqué la jeune Alexandrine devant lui sinon pour dire qu'elle lui plaisait, et aux questions curieuses d'Astyanax, il lui avait répondu qu'elle lui rappelait Bérénice.

Titus parlait à un centurion de la garde prétorienne. L'homme était accompagné d'un architecte. La conversation s'éternisait. Le centurion salua soudain et se recula. L'architecte se plia en deux et le suivit. Titus d'un geste impatient invita Astyanax à se retirer lui aussi. Puis, il se retourna lentement pour faire face aux deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait grossièrement fait attendre.

Il se demanda s'il était possible de briser l'entente profonde qui régnait entre les sœurs Metella. Ce qui pourrait les entraîner à se détourner l'une de l'autre, si cela était possible. L'argent ? Le pouvoir ? Un homme ? Une femme, puisque Gaïa semblait apprécier les femmes ? Elles étaient immensément riches, l'une comme l'autre. Ses agents à Alexandrie, comme en Lycie le lui avaient confirmé. Julia était mariée et son ménage alimentait les conversations mondaines de Patara. Quintus Valerius Pulvillus était un magistrat en vue qui possédait de grands domaines agricoles. On se moquait avec plus ou moins d'indulgence de ce mariage heureux et de l'amour ridicule que les deux époux manifestaient l'un envers l'autre.

Le mariage et les milles qui séparaient Gaïa et Julia Metella, n'avaient su briser leur complicité. Titus n'avait pas non plus réussi à savoir quelle gladiatrice jouissait réellement de l'attention de Gaïa. Marcia Atilia ? La grande rétiaire de Sidé ? La Gladiatrice Bleue ? Toutes les trois avaient passé au moins une nuit avec elle. Elle les avait toutes connues l'été qui avait précédé la mort de Vespasien. Publius Buteo, lui avait affirmé que Marcia Atilia et Gaïa n'entretenaient qu'une simple relation amicale, que la jeune femme tenait auprès de la jeune fille un rôle d'aînée et de protectrice qu'avait confirmé par la suite l'arrivée de sa sœur qu'un lien quasi familial attachait à Marcia Atilia. Quant aux deux gladiatrices de Sidé, rien ne lui avait jamais laissé supposer que la jeune Alexandrine eût une préférence pour l'une ou pour l'autre. Elle avait passé une nuit avec l'une, plusieurs heures enfermée dans son tablinium avec l'autre, mais Buteo ne jurerait jamais devant un dieu qu'elle s'était adonnée avec elles à la volupté, encore moins que la jeune Alexandrine éprouvait pour les gladiatrices des sentiments qui allaient au-delà d'une estime indiscutable.

Une grande estime.

Les aventures incroyables de Gaïa Metella : Gaïa Metella et ses gladiatrices, Gaïa Metella contre les loups, Gaïa Metella contre les pirates crétois, Gaïa Metella dérivant sur les océans, Gaïa Metella errant sur les routes désertiques de la Cyrénaïque. Que cachait-elle encore ?

— Quel secret cherchez-vous donc encore à m'arracher, Imperator ? lança Gaïa d'un air mutin.

Titus sursauta, déstabilisé par l'attaque inattendue. Gaïa arborait un petit air suffisant, satisfaite de sa petite victoire sur le maître du monde.

— Je ne nourris aucune mauvaise intention à votre égard, Gaïa.

 _—_ Je me garderais bien de penser le contraire, Imperator, rétorqua Gaïa d'un ton charmeur.

 _—_ Je me suis montré grossier de vous avoir ainsi gardées toutes les deux à ma disposition si longtemps. Je vous ai peut-être inquiétées. Si tel est le cas, je vous prie de me pardonner mon impair bien involontaire.

 _—_ N'êtes-vous pas l'Empereur ? répondit Gaïa d'un ton qu'elle désirait neutre.

 _—_ Ne vous montreriez-vous pas insolente ?

Gaïa éclata de rire. Titus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait leurs petites passes d'armes innocentes. Il admira le calme de Julia Metella Valeria qui ne se comportait pas autrement que si elle avait assisté à une banale conversation entre amis de bonne compagnie.

— Je vous ai gardé parce que j'avais l'assurance d'être tranquille et qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînerait aux alentours.

Gaïa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, extrêmement attentive. Julia s'efforça à côté d'elle de garder une attitude détendue, agrémentée, au vu de la situation d'une pointe d'ennuis. Titus tira un siège et s'assit face aux deux jeunes femmes.

— Vous avez courtoisement, mais sans cette obséquiosité insupportable dont font preuve tant de mes proches, accepté mon invitation à vous rendre à l'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre. Vous vous êtes montrée une invitée discrète, agréable, attentive et... pleine de surprises. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas simplement venue pour m'être agréable ou pour jouir de mes faveurs. Vous aviez vos propres raisons de venir à Rome. Vous avez accepté sans trop de restrictions, la présence de Kittos chez vous. Vous vous êtes montrée honnête... dans une certaine mesure. Vous avez aussi porté à ma connaissance des faits que je considère d'une extrême importance. Tous les éléments n'ont pas encore été réunis, mais je crois malheureusement que la confiance que moi et mon père avions accordée à un ami, à un compagnon d'arme et à un fonctionnaire a été bien mal récompensée.

Gaïa, comme Julia, se redressa soudain sur son siège.

— Mais je ne désire pas vous entretenir de cela maintenant, les prévint l'Empereur. J'aimerais seulement vous exprimer ma reconnaissance et vous accorder une faveur.

Titus se tut. Gaïa patienta, puis elle réalisa que l'Empereur attendait une réaction.

 _—_ Quel genre de faveur, Imperator ?

 _—_ Il est difficile de surprendre une femme telle que vous, Gaïa. À un homme ambitieux, j'aurais offert une charge de légat, de propréteur, de procurateur, pourquoi pas de préfet. Un siège au sénat. Si vous aviez été un homme paresseux, une propriété dont vous n'auriez eu qu'à recueillir les bénéfices chaque année. Mais vous êtes une femme. Une femme riche et avertie. Des bijoux, de l'or, des vêtements ? Vous possédez tout cela. Des propriétés ? Les vôtres vous suffisent au-delà de vos besoins. Vous ne manquez de rien et vous seriez offensée qu'on vous crût incapable d'y remédier si tel était le cas. Plus offensée encore, si on pensait que vous étiez dans la gêne. Vous m'avez causé bien du souci, Gaïa.

 _—_ Moi, Imperator ?! se récria Gaïa.

 _—_ Oui, vous, ma belle Orientale, ma belle et mystérieuse jeune inconnue. Savez-vous que l'odeur du chèvrefeuille vous rappelle toujours à mon souvenir ?

Oh... Julia ne pensait pas que sa petite sœur avait ainsi tant charmé l'Empereur. Lui avait-elle vraiment tout rapporté de leurs entrevues ?

Gaïa était partie rencontrer Titus un an et demi auparavant. Elle le haïssait. Autant que Lucius Annius que Vespasien avait envoyé dévaster l'ancienne Décapole. Lucius Annius qui avait rasé Gerasa. Elle le haïssait autant que Vespasien, autant que l'homme qui avait commandité l'attentat de Saul, autant qu'Aulus Flavius, autant que Marcus Silus Numicius son horrible centurion, autant que ce tribun dont Julia avait oublié le nom et que Gaïa avait envoyé pourrir dans une mine espagnole.

Lucius Annius était mort, le meurtrier de Saul aussi. Lui, il avait été retrouvé noyé dans le port d'Alexandrie quelques mois seulement après l'assassinat de leur père adoptif. Deux flèches fichées entre les deux épaules. Deux flèches à l'empennage si curieux. Deux flèches dont les pointes imprégnées d'un poison violent lui avait assuré une mort aussi certaine que l'eau qui lui avait envahi les poumons. Le premier meurtre de Gaïa. Elle avait quatorze ans et la haine tenace. Un de plus, pour Julia. À dix-huit ans, la jeune femme avait déjà tué trois hommes avant de décrocher sa flèche entre les omoplates du Romain corrompu. Trois légionnaires. Elle avait tranché la gorge du premier, lardé de coups de couteau le deuxième, défoncé la tête du troisième à l'aide d'une pelle abandonnée dans l'atrium de leur maison à Gerasa.

— Je pense cependant avoir trouvé le moyen de vous exprimer mon plaisir de vous avoir reçue à Rome et de vous remercier d'avoir supporté le regard outré et offensé de la bonne société romaine pour m'être agréable.

 _—_ Le regard des autres m'importe peu, Imperator.

 _—_ Je n'en doute pas, mais votre passage à Rome alimentera longtemps certaines conversations et...

 _—_ … pas mal de fantasmes ? suggéra Gaïa en se fendant d'une moue amusée.

 _—_ Exactement, confirma l'Empereur. On vous envie vos relations avec la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or et vos aventures avec certaines gloires de l'arène.

 _—_ Aventures, dont peu, pourtant, connaissent réellement la nature.

 _—_ Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être dans le secret des dieux ou plutôt des déesses en ce qui vous concerne.

 _—_ Vous me flattez, Imperator.

Julia fronça les sourcils, une ombre venait de bouger dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait accès à la loge.

 _—_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un centurion.

 _—_ Marcus Duvius Corvus ?

 _—_ Oui, c'est lui, confirma Titus. Il nous assure de ne pas être dérangés. Gaïa, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais je suis attendu au palais et je voudrais mettre au point certains détails concernant la journée de demain. Y assisterez-vous ?

 _—_ Si vous m'y invitez, Imperator.

 _—_ Les grandes chasses sont achevées, les gladiatrices livraient leurs derniers combats aujourd'hui. Demain, ne verra aucun gladiateur de Sidé combattre. Aurez-vous réellement, si vous venez assister au spectacle, d'autres intérêts que celui de me complaire ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Alors, ne venez pas.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Mmm… mais revenons à l'objet de votre présence aussi tardive. Gaïa, je vous offre un gladiateur.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ah ! Je vois que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre, vous m'en voyez ravi ! s'exclama Titus dont la physionomie confirmait les dires.

 _—_ Un gladiateur, Imperator ?! articula Gaïa lentement. Qui ?

 _—_ L'honneur de son choix vous revient

 _—_ Mais… tous ne vous appartiennent pas, Imperator.

 _—_ Je ne peux pas vous donner un auctoratus ni rendre sa liberté à Marcia Atilia, même si elle la mérite. Le contrat d'un auctoratus ne peut être annulé légalement sans l'accord du laniste qui l'a signé. Je ne crois pas que Téos de Sidé me cédera un tel trésor et il serait mal venu que j'use de mon pouvoir pour l'y contraindre. On me le reprocherait. De plus, certains contrats ne peuvent être juridiquement cassés ou dénoncés. Je ne peux vous offrir qu'un esclave ou... une esclave, insinua-t-il l'air entendu.

 _—_ Titus… c'est…

 _—_ Je ne vous offre pas un vulgaire cadeau, Gaïa. Je vous accorde une faveur. Me la refuserez-vous ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Donnez-moi un nom. Si le gladiateur m'appartient, je vous le cède immédiatement, s'il appartient à un laniste indépendant, je fixerai moi-même la somme qui lui est due et celle-ci lui sera versée dans l'heure. Avant la deuxième veille, vous aurez un gladiateur en votre possession. Je suis sûr que vous saurez utiliser à votre avantage cette nouvelle acquisition.

Gaïa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Titus se réjouissait par avance de percer à jour la jeune femme. De savoir enfin, à qui allaient ses préférences. Il pariait pour la grande rétiaire. La jeune femme aimait visiblement beaucoup la Gladiatrice Bleue, mais la grande rétiaire excitait sans conteste son désir. Julia bougeait inconfortablement sur sa chaise, persuadée que Gaïa commettrait une erreur, si seulement elles avaient pu se concerter avant que Gaïa ne donnât sa réponse à l'Empereur. Si seulement Titus lui avait accordé à elle aussi cette faveur. Gaïa laisserait parler son cœur et son choix promettait de déplaire.

Les mêmes réflexions tourmentaient Gaïa. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait choisi Marcia, mais Quintus avait affirmé à Julia que c'était juridiquement impossible et Titus venait de lui dire qu'il n'irait pas à l'encontre de la loi. La jeune Alexandrine avait envie de cracher à la figure de Titus. De lui dire que les gladiatrices ne se cédaient pas comme des objets ou des propriétés, qu'elles avaient leurs propres sentiments, leurs propres sens de l'honneur et qu'elles méritaient qu'on les respectât un peu plus que comme de simples biens. Gaïa pensa à Aeshma, à Marcia et à leurs camarades. Accepteraient-elles leur liberté si elles la devaient à une femme à qui l'Empereur les avait offertes comme de vulgaires sacs de viandes pour la remercier de lui avoir été agréable. Pourtant, l'occasion ne se représenterait pas et comment refuser une faveur qui venait de l'Empereur sans risquer de gravement l'offenser ?

Cette excuse en vaudrait bien une autre et si vraiment, elle ne suffisait pas, si la gladiatrice n'acceptait pas ses propositions pour l'avenir, elle l'affranchirait et lui donnerait assez d'argent pour recommencer sa vie ailleurs, ou même si elle le voulait pour rejoindre le ludus de Sidé et signer un contrat d'auctorata. Au moins, elle aurait grimpé dans l'échelle sociale. Elle haïrait peut-être Gaïa pour l'avoir acquise. Lui appartenir lui apparaîtrait peut-être comme une humiliation suprême, mais Gaïa lui aurait donné une chance. Tant pis, si elle ne le comprenait pas. Le nom tomba. Pas vraiment celui qu'attendait Titus. À côté d'elle, Julia faillit bondir sur sa sœur et la serrer à l'étouffer. Parfois, Gaïa avait l'art de la surprendre de la plus incroyable des façons. Gaïa n'était pas très sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, mais elle remarqua le mouvement de Julia à ses côtés et sut que celle-ci l'approuvait sans nier pourtant ce qu'il pouvait avoir de cruel. Elle se sentit un peu moins coupable envers Aeshma, moins triste et moins seule.

.

* * *

.

Une semaine et on commentait encore le combat entre Vérus et Priscus. L'empereur avait osé. Le combat avait tenu ses promesses. Herennius y avait assisté. La célébrité des deux gladiateurs dépassait toute mesure parmi la plèbe romaine. Une déception. Les deux gladiateurs n'étaient pas meilleurs qu'Ajax ou Germanus. Et si leur combat n'avait rien eu de honteux, Herennius ne lui reconnut pas le mérite de surpasser ceux qu'avaient livrés ses meliores. À ses yeux, il n'égalait pas celui d'Aeshma ou des deux reines des Amazones. Il ne dépréciait pas les performances des autres, mais les filles comme les garçons n'avaient pas, comme les trois gladiatrices, été poussés par le public aux limites du possible.

Vérus et Priscus étaient de force égale. Ils avaient combattu courageusement et offert au public le spectacle qu'il attendait d'eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas bravé les dieux. Ils avaient pu effectuer un tour d'honneur sans l'aide de personne, sans même boiter, à peine en sueur. Ils avaient même conservé assez de souffle pour se permettre de courir à petite foulée.

Leur gloire tenait plus du mensonge que de la réalité. Titus leur avait accordé la victoire. À tous les deux. Pff… Si une paires de gladiateurs avaient mérité une victoire partagée, c'était Lysippé et Penthésilée, pas Priscus et Vérus. Eux, méritaient une très honnête égalité. La gloire des idoles de Rome était surfaite. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser et si la décision du Prince avait ravi l'amphithéâtre, c'était aussi parce qu'on n'avait jamais accordé à quiconque une double victoire. Jamais depuis des siècles. Les duels finissaient toujours par la défaite d'un héros. Qu'il s'appelât Nestor et fut un prince, ou Sergios, un obscur gladiateur, il ne pouvait que sortir vainqueur ou vaincu. Parfois on accordait l'égalité. L'affrontement se terminait par un équilibre. Comment porter le titre de vainqueur s'il n'y avait pas de vaincu ?

.

Les gladiatrices n'avaient pas commenté le combat des deux idoles de l'arène. Les jeux s'étaient achevés pour elles avec le combat de Lysippé et de Penthésilée. Elles étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. Penthésilée récupérait lentement, Lysippé plus encore. Aeshma et Celtine ne valaient pas beaucoup mieux. Leurs combats les avaient durement éprouvées.

La vie d'Aeshma n'avait jamais été en danger. Penthésilée avait inquiété Atticus, mais ses soins attentifs l'avaient sauvée et la gladiatrice avait reçu la permission de sortir quelques heures par jour dans la cour. Lysippé était encore très faible.

De son côté, Atalante s'en était bien sortie, mais Atticus avait usé de tous ses talents de couturier pour refermer la plaie longue et profonde qu'avait creusé le glaive de son adversaire. La jeune Syrienne avait reçu l'autorisation de réintégrer sa cellule, mais Atticus avait demandé à Marcia de la surveiller étroitement et la grande rétiaire était tenue de venir chaque soir passer un examen de contrôle.

Herennius avait dispensé tous les blessés des entraînements. Pour les autres gladiateurs, la fin officielle du munus n'avait rien apporté de nouveau. La familia était dans l'incapacité de voyager et les entraînements avaient repris, monotones et exigeants.

Tidutanus et Herennius pensaient attendre le mois de mars pour repartir. Les liaisons maritimes seraient alors possibles. Pourquoi tenter un voyage de plusieurs semaines en plein mois de janvier par voie de terre, quand au printemps, il leur suffirait de quatre à cinq jours pour relier Sidé à bord d'un navire ?

Les frais de leur séjour au ludus Aemilius seraient largement couverts par les gains récoltés au cours des trois derniers mois. Ils pourraient aussi engager des gladiateurs dans des petits munus. Ils les maintiendraient ainsi en alerte et entretiendraient leur motivation.

.

Marcia se leva de table en grimaçant. Caïus lui tendit une main secourable et Galini, assise en face d'elle, fronça les sourcils. La jeune auctorata remercia Caïus pour son aide.

 _—_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa celui-ci.

 _—_ Non, ça ira. C'est juste au début, après ça va mieux.

Ses deux camarades n'objectèrent pas qu'elle boitait et que, quand elle se tenait trop longtemps debout ou qu'elle marchait plus qu'il n'était raisonnable, elle palissait à vue d'œil et se mettait à transpirer. Mais Marcia souffrait plus encore de son immobilité et de son enfermement que de sa cuisse blessée. Elle ne pouvait suivre aucun entraînement, Herennius lui avait interdit de sortir du ludus, elle n'avait revu ni Julia ni Gaïa. Elle s'inquiétait pour Astarté dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et pour ses camarades couchées dans l'infirmerie qui, à son goût, mettaient bien trop de temps à guérir. Le retour d'Atalante dans leur cellule n'avait pas suffi à calmer ses inquiétudes et à chasser ses idées noires.

Marcia s'ennuyait.

Galini avait tenté de la distraire comme elle pouvait en jouant aux dés ou au latronculorum, mais la jeune fille avait repris les entraînements et elle n'avait pas plus de temps à lui consacrer que Gallus, Caïus ou les autres. Marcia traînait à l'infirmerie et son humeur ne se trouvait pas meilleure en sortant qu'en y entrant.

.

Aeshma fulminait de se retrouver clouer sur un lit et elle avait plusieurs fois décidé de se lever et de partir. Métrios s'était interposé, la Parthe l'avait regardé si méchamment qu'il avait reculé. Atticus l'avait enjoint à la laisser libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Aeshma n'avait jamais trouvé la force d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'était évanouie la première fois, s'était arrêtée sur le grabat de Celtine la seconde, sur celui de Penthésilée la troisième, sur une chaise la quatrième et ainsi de suite. À chaque tentative, Atticus l'avait ensuite aidée à regagner son lit et l'avait soigné sans rien dire.

 _—_ Medicus, lui demanda-t-elle un jour. Je voudrais parler à Atalante.

 _—_ Tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? lui demanda-t-il sarcastique ?

Aeshma détourna la tête.

 _—_ Je n'y arriverai pas, avoua-t-elle d'un ton morne.

 _—_ Deviendrais-tu raisonnable, Aeshma ?

 _—_ Non, mais...

 _—_ Non ? rit le médecin. Au moins, tu es honnête !

 _—_ Medicus…

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Aeshma s'assombrit.

 _—_ Shamiram, je ne veux pas t'obliger à me révéler tes sombres secrets, seulement savoir si c'est important.

 _—_ Je veux qu'elle s'occupe de Marcia.

 _—_ Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de tes conseils pour cela ?

 _—_ Je…

 _—_ Je vais envoyer la chercher, annonça le médecin sans plus poser de questions.

Atalante avait écouté Aeshma avec attention, elle avait surtout répondu à ses questions. Aeshma s'inquiétait de l'humeur sombre de sa pupille et elle voulait savoir à quoi elle passait ses journées.

 _—_ Elle est comme toi, Aeshma. Elle s'ennuie.

 _—_ Pas toi ?

 _—_ Euh…

 _—_ Évidemment pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé à faire pour t'occuper ?

 _—_ Je m'occupe des jeunes gladiatrices, je m'entraîne un peu aussi…

 _—_ Quoi ?! s'écria Aeshma scandalisée.

 _—_ Herennius et Typhon me font confiance. Ils savent que je me ménagerai. En plus, tu n'es pas là, je ne serai donc pas tentée de faire n'importe quoi, conclut-elle en lui adressant une grimace entendue.

 _—_ Très drôle, se renfrogna Aeshma. Mais tu n'as pas la condition physique pour faire ça toute la journée.

 _—_ Non, c'est vrai. Le reste du temps, je regarde les autres et je me suis réservée du temps pour revoir tes leçons.

 _—_ Mes leçons de quoi ?

 _—_ Pas de pancrace, ça c'est sûr ! plaisanta Atalante.

 _—_ Mais tu es hilarante, ce matin, bougonna Aeshma.

 _—_ Je suis contente de te voir, lui répondit affectueusement Atalante.

 _—_ J'en ai marre d'être ici.

 _—_ Sabina n'en finit pas de se féliciter d'avoir échappé à sa malédiction.

 _—_ Elle parle trop.

 _—_ Elle attend sa bague.

 _—_ Marcia n'est pas allée les chercher ?

 _—_ À qui crois-tu qu'elle l'aurait donnée en premier si elle y était allée ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

 _—_ Elle est consignée. Je ne sais pas quand Herennius la laissera de nouveau sortir.

 _—_ Atalante… Tu ne pourrais pas...

Aeshma soupira, sa demande était stupide.

 _—_ Tu voudrais que je distraie Marcia ? Ses camarades s'y essaient quand ils sont disponibles, mais jouer aux dés ou au latronculorum, discuter et passer du temps avec elle, ne suffit pas. Elle lit aussi beaucoup, mais elle a besoin de… Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

 _—_ Atalante ? l'appela Lysippé d'une voix cassée.

 _—_ Oui ?

La jeune gladiatrice lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'excusa ensuite de ne pas pouvoir parler fort.

 _—_ Vous cherchez à occuper Marcia ?

 _—_ Mmm…

 _—_ Après l'amazonachie, elle nous a lu des récits de voyages, écrits, je crois, par un grec. C'était très amusant. Je ne sais pas si les autres apprécieront, mais moi, j'ai adoré quand elle venait. Sabina aimait bien, Boudicca et Ishtar aussi. Penthésilée s'est débrouillé pour être présente à chaque fois qu'elle savait que Marcia venait. Ça ne l'occupera pas beaucoup, mais on s'ennuie nous aussi et ça me ferait plaisir qu'elle vienne autrement que pour tirer une gueule de dix pieds de long ou pour s'engueuler avec Aeshma.

 _—_ On ne s'engueule pas, protesta Aeshma qui avait l'oreille fine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici à se morfondre. Et elle ne veut pas partir quand je le lui demande.

 _—_ Tu lui demandes avec tellement de gentillesse aussi, répliqua Lysippé. Atalante, tu connais Marcia, elle est gentille et se montre attentionnée, mais c'est déprimant de la voir se traîner ici sans rien faire. Je n'ai jamais osé lui redemander de lire pour moi, mais si ça peut l'aider à passer du temps…

 _—_ Aesh, tu en penses quoi ?

 _—_ J'ai pas envie de parler, grogna celle-ci pour toute réponse.

 _—_ Mais tu es débile ! lui reprocha Atalante. Tu me demandes de lui trouver une occupation et quand on te donne une idée, tu te mets à grogner !

 _—_ Je ne grogne pas.

 _—_ Tu es de mauvaise humeur.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais me pâmer de plaisir à l'idée de passer mes journées ici ?

 _—_ Je vais voir ça avec elle. Merci, Lysippé. Au moins toi, tu es utile à quelque chose.

 _—_ Si je pouvais me lever… maugréa Aeshma entre ses dents.

 _—_ Mais tu ne peux pas, alors ne te la ramène pas, rétorqua sèchement Atalante.

 _—_ Parfois, je te déteste.

 _—_ Ça ne dure jamais longtemps donc, ça n'a aucune importance, rétorqua acidement la jeune Syrienne.

Penthésilée qui venait d'entrer, se figea la main encore sur la porte.

 _—_ Heureusement que Penthésilée est plus tranquille que vous deux, déclara Lysippé. Sinon j'aurais demandé à Atticus de la virer de l'infirmerie.

 _—_ Après votre combat, vous n'avez rien à nous envier, ricana Aeshma.

 _—_ Le truc, déclara Lysippé d'une voix qui commençait à accuser la fatigue. C'est que vous ne vous battez pas seulement sur le sable. Je ne me suis jamais battue avec Penthésilée en dehors d'un amphithéâtre.

 _—_ Ni toi ni Penthésilée ne jouissez du plaisant caractère d'Aeshma, remarqua assez justement Atalante.

Lysippé se mit à rire, Penthésilée s'était décidée à entrer. Elle passa devant le lit d'Aeshma en retenant un sourire qui n'échappa pas à la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Foutez-vous de ma gueule !

 _—_ Aesh ? lui demanda Atalante. Si Marcia accepte la requête de Lysippé, tu l'accueilleras gentiment ou tu maugréeras sans t'arrêter ?

 _—_ Je ne dirai rien.

 _—_ Sûr ?

 _—_ Oui, sûr.

 _—_ Celtine ?

 _—_ Ça ne me dérange pas.

 _—_ D'accord, je lui demande, ça lui fera toujours une heure de passée à se rendre utile.

.

Marcia accepta de bon cœur, touchée que Lysippé eût gardé un bon souvenir de ses lectures. Boudicca l'apprit, elle se plaignit devant Galini de ne pouvoir elle aussi bénéficier des lectures de la jeune auctorata. Marcia lisait très bien et elle s'amusait à mettre en scène ses récits, à changer d'intonation et de voix. Non seulement les __Enquêtes__ avaient plu à la jeune mirmillon, mais en plus, elle avait beaucoup ri. Boudicca ne connaissait pas les régions que décrivait Hérodote, mais elle aimait se laisser emporter par la voix de Marcia. Dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'elle était une enfant libre, elle avait tellement aimé écouter les bardes lors des soirées qu'elle avait pensé en devenir un elle-même sans s'inquiéter de savoir qu'une femme ne pouvait recevoir une formation de barde. Toute jeune, elle avait souvent rêvé partir à l'aventure et parcourir les terres Silures de son enfance, avec une épée suspendue à la ceinture et une harpe passée dans le dos. Galini lui proposa de demander à Marcia si elle accepterait leur présence quand elle lirait à l'infirmerie. Mais Atalante avait encouragé Marcia à lire le matin, à l'heure à laquelle commençaient les entraînements. Les heures d'entraînements étaient celles durant lesquelles Marcia supportaient le moins bien son repos forcé. Atalante n'accepterait pas que Marcia lût pendant les pauses et Herennius ne permettrait jamais à ceux qui voulaient assister aux lectures de Marcia de rater un entraînement pour aller l'écouter. Mise au courant, Ishtar se désola de la même façon. Marcia le sut. Entre temps, Atalante avait eu une idée, et elle évoqua innocemment la déception des jeunes filles devant sa pupille.

 _—_ Tu crois que je pourrais lire le soir ? lui demanda pensivement Marcia.

 _—_ Après le dîner ? Pourquoi pas, répondit Atalante en cachant sa joie.

 _—_ Oui, mais où ? Il y a trop de bruit au réfectoire et c'est pareil dans les salles communes.

 _—_ Dans notre cellule ? proposa Atalante.

 _—_ Ici ?!

 _—_ Oui. Tu pourras t'installer comme bon te semble et quand tu en auras marre, ce sera plus facile de te débarrasser de ton public. Ils occuperont ma cellule...

 _—_ Mais et toi ?

 _—_ Comment ça, _et moi_ ?

 _—_ Ben, tu vas écouter ?

 _—_ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Aeshma m'ait appris à lire et à écrire ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je pourrais m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

 _—_ Pour suivre avec moi ?

 _—_ Oui, rougit imperceptiblement Atalante.

 _—_ Ata… je n'ai jamais assisté aux cours que te donnait Aeshma. Elle, euh… elle est comment ?

 _—_ Comme à l'entraînement, répondit spontanément la grande rétiaire. Attentive, inventive, terriblement exigeante, incroyablement patiente et très efficace. Lire, ça va à peu près, mais c'est dur d'écrire, elle m'a beaucoup encouragée. En fait, elle… J'ai beaucoup appris et progressé très vite.

 _—_ Elle t'apprend le grec, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Oui, confirma la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Ata, euh…

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne le latin ?

 _—_ Pas spécialement, mais… j'ai regardé des livres qu'Atticus prête à Aeshma. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'ils racontent. Et depuis qu'on est arrivé à Rome, je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit. Enfin, si, mais Aeshma n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de me corriger.

 _—_ Tu veux que je t'explique ce que tu ne comprends pas et que je corrige tes écrits ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas le savoir de Pline ni celui d'Aristote.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Je n'ai pas le savoir d'Hérodote.

 _—_ Ah…

 _—_ Je ne suis pas non plus excellente en grec, pour lire ça va, mais pour écrire…

 _—_ Tu seras toujours meilleure que moi.

 _—_ D'accord.

.

Marcia soulagea l'ennui des convalescentes, même celui d'Aeshma. Les __Enquêtes__ éveillèrent la curiosité de la jeune Parthe et les lectures de Marcia l'amusèrent. Les veillées eurent, quant à elles, un rapide succès. Elle avait choisi de lire l' _ _Odyssée__. D'abord, parce qu'elle en possédait un exemplaire rangé dans l'un de ses coffres. Ensuite, parce que les aventures d'Ulysse étaient truffés de rebondissements en tout genre et enfin, pourquoi ne pas l'avouer, parce que Marcia aimait beaucoup cette histoire.

Atalante, Galini, Ishtar, Caïus, Gallus et Boudicca étaient venus le premier soir. Sabina, arriva en bougonnant le second soir et en menaçant tous ceux qui étaient présents de représailles pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue que Marcia faisait la lecture. Britannia se pointa ensuite avec Penthésilée qui assistait déjà aux lectures à l'infirmerie, toute l'équipe des masseurs suivait derrière. Ajax. Germanus, Anémios, Anté et sa femme s'incrustèrent le quatrième soir. Tout le monde se tassa et écouta dans un silence religieux. Les Celtes avaient un peu de mal à suivre, les jeunes plus que les autres. Mais ils restèrent. Sabina avait assez longtemps vécu au ludus pour maîtriser le grec, Ajax aussi. Les autres avaient grandi dans des pays où le grec s'était imposé comme la langue du commerce et de l'administration. Ils ne maîtrisaient pas toujours aussi bien la langue classique que le poète aveugle ou Marcia, mais la jeune fille attentive à son auditoire percevait parfois un flottement et revenait sur des termes inusités ou des passages mal compris. Elle reformulait les phrases, expliquait des mots, les traduisait parfois dans des langues celtes qu'elle avait apprises auprès des auxiliaires de la légion. Galini la première osa lui poser une question et quand les autres virent qu'elle lui avait répondu avec patience et gentillesse, ils n'hésitèrent plus à parfois l'arrêter pour qu'elle leur expliquât un passage qui leur semblait obscur. Marcia partit bien des fois dans de longues digressions qui s'avérèrent aussi passionnantes que le récit lui-même. Atalante veillait à ce que les soirées ne s'éternisent pas. À la seconde veille, elle engageait tout le monde à regagner sa cellule. Fermement, quelque fût son désir de prolonger la lecture. Le lendemain, les gladiateurs devraient s'entraîner, s'ils arrivaient fatigués sur le sable de la cour, Herennius ou Typhon s'en apercevraient et s'ils soupçonnaient que les gladiateurs se couchaient tard pour écouter les lectures de Marcia, ils les interdiraient.

.

Atalante veillait. Sur Marcia, sur Aeshma, sur les jeunes gladiatrices, sur celles qui présumaient de leurs forces, sur les garçons qui réalisaient parfois avec effrois que presque deux tiers de leurs camarades avaient perdu la vie à Rome. Ils restaient trente-huit gladiateurs, filles et garçons confondus. Cent deux avaient débarqué trois mois auparavant sur les quais du port d'Ostie. Mais malgré sa vigilance, il avait échappé à Atalante que Marcia attendait. Impatiemment. Les bagues devaient être prêtes et les sirènes de Subure ne cessaient de se rappeler à son souvenir.

Herennius ne la laisserait jamais se rendre seule en ville. Elle pouvait à la rigueur demander à Caïus de l'accompagner pour récupérer les bagues, Tidutanus ne refuserait pas non plus de l'escorter avec deux ou trois gardes parce qu'elle rapporterait un véritable petit trésor de chez le joaillier. Les filles avaient convenu de se contenter de bijoux en argent plutôt qu'en or, mais il n'empêchait que quatorze bagues d'argent ornées de pierres précieuses ou semi-précieuses constitueraient un joli pactole pour un voleur. Si elle pouvait accepter de se rendre à l'atelier du joaillier avec qui voudrait bien l'accompagner, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à Subure avec n'importe qui. Et si Herennius avait consenti à ce qu'elle sortît sans escorte, Marcia s'était aperçue qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de se rendre seule à Subure.

Marcia attendait.

Elle attendait Atalante. Que la grande rétiaire fut assez solide pour l'accompagner et la soutenir. Quatre jours passèrent encore avant que Marcia n'estima, un soir, que le moment était venu. Les gladiateurs venaient de quitter leur cellule et Atalante s'apprêtait à se coucher. Marcia rangea le rouleau de l' _ _Odyssée__ dans son coffre et se tourna vers son mentor :

 _—_ Atalante ?

 _—_ Mmm, répondit distraitement la jeune Syrienne

 _—_ Si Herennius t'y autorise, tu accepterais de m'accompagner en ville ?

La grande rétiaire se retourna.

 _—_ À Subure ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Oui. Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule et tu es la seule personne qui puisse venir avec moi.

 _—_ Quand tu veux. Mais ta jambe ? s'inquiéta Atalante.

 _—_ Je pensais emprunter un cheval au ludus Bestiari. Si j'en demande un, on m'en prêtera un.

 _—_ D'accord.

 _—_ Je veux que tu m'accompagnes, Ata.

 _—_ Je t'accompagnerai.

 _—_ Merci.

 _—_ Non, c'est à moi de te remercier, Marcia.

.

La réputation d'Atalante joua en faveur de Marcia. Herennius avait une haute opinion de la grande rétiaire et la jeune auctorata sut si bien défendre sa cause qu'il leva sa consignation et accepta qu'Atalante l'accompagnât en ville chercher les bagues. Marcia le prévint que cela prendrait peut-être du temps.

 _—_ Tu veux aller voir Gaïa Metella ? Ce ne serait pas prudent, la mit-il en garde.

 _—_ Je ne veux pas aller la voir, se défendit Marcia. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent.

 _—_ Alors, pourquoi ta petite escapade te prendrait-elle du temps ?

 _—_ Parce que je devrais discuter avec le joaillier et qu'ensuite, j'aimerais passer au marché.

 _—_ Pour…

Le doctor ne se laisserait pas aisément tromper.

 _—_ Ça fera plaisir aux filles. Ça fait des semaines que je ne me suis pas chargée d'achats pour elles.

 _—_ Si elles ont vraiment des besoins particuliers, elles peuvent passer commande aux auctoratus ou à l'intendant, rétorqua Herennius. Même au cuisinier ou à l'armurier. Et Saucia sort souvent en ville.

 _—_ Elles le savent, doctor, et elles passent par eux pour certains trucs, mais…

 _—_ … mais pour d'autres, elles préfèrent que tu t'en charges personnellement ?

 _—_ Oui. Je suis gladiatrice et je suis une femme, alors…

 _—_ C'est d'accord, Marcia, céda le doctor. Mais pas de bêtises. Tu peux aussi te faire accompagner par quelqu'un d'autre en plus d'Atalante, si tu veux. Caïus ou Galini

 _—_ Non, c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine, lui assura la jeune fille soulagée qu'il eût accédé à sa demande. Atalante suffira.

.

* * *

.

La jeune femme se contemplait dans un miroir d'étain poli. Il lui renvoyait un reflet trompeur et mouvant d'elle-même. À qui ressemblait-elle ? À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Ressemblait-elle à autre chose que ce qu'elle était devenue depuis dix ans ? Une jolie petite pute habile de ses dix doigts, de sa langue et de ses lèvres, qui s'enroulait comme une liane autour du corps et du sexe de ses clients. Qui chantait d'une voix exquise, en véritable professionnelle qu'elle était, des chansons d'amour, des chansons à boire, des chansons grivoises ou des poèmes épiques. Qui roucoulait de plaisir aux oreilles d'imbéciles qui se rengorgeaient de leurs exploits souvent pitoyables en l'entendant glousser, crier leur nom ou hurler des obscénités quand elle savait que cela excitait leur plaisir. Une pute qui jouait de la flûte avec maestria et de bien des manières possibles. Que restait-il d'elle ? De ce qu'elle avait été ?

Elle ne se rappelait de presque rien.

Pourquoi avait-elle lâché ce prénom quand elle avait vu la gladiatrice marcher aux côtés de la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire penser que c'était elle ? Lui ressemblait-elle ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. Le nom lui avait échappé sans qu'elle y pensât. La démarche, les cheveux, le regard. Mais il y avait si longtemps. Et c'était tellement improbable.

Tellement inacceptable.

Elle pivota sur son tabouret. Zmyrina possédait une petite cellule qui lui servait de chambre, de foyer et de lieu de travail. Le lit était défait. Taché de fluides corporels en tout genre : sueur, sperme, sang, morve, larmes. Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à retirer les draps quand elle dormait enfin seule, à les changer après chaque client. Une perte d'énergie. La première année, elle dormait sur le sol. Incapable de trouver le repos dans un lit où des hommes s'étaient vautrés sur elle, rependus en elle. Le sol était froid, souvent pas bien plus propre que ses draps souillés. À la lueur d'une petite lampe à huile, on ne distinguait pas la saleté et les souillures. Les clients s'en moquaient et quand ils s'en inquiétaient, ils apportaient eux-mêmes des draps. Elle donnait son linge à laver deux fois par semaine. C'était amplement suffisant.

La cellule n'avait rien de vraiment misérable. L'ameublement — deux sièges tendus de cuir noir, une jolie table sur laquelle s'alignaient parfums et produits de toilette, un riche coffre, une petite table de nuit, de la vaisselle en terre cuite émaillée, décorée de peintures de qualité — dénotait d'un bon goût et d'une certaine aisance. Un pavement de mosaïque recouvrait le sol. Le petit panneau imagé qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce annonçait à ses visiteurs sans qu'elle le trouvât nécessaire ce qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre en s'introduisant dans cette petite cellule adossée au mur du jardin à l'arrière de l'auberge des __Quatre Sœurs__. Elle ne prêtait plus attention aux sujets des fresques peintes avec art sur les murs depuis longtemps et son regard ne s'arrêta pas dessus.

Zmyrina n'avait pas été si mal lotie. Elle n'avait rien de ces grandes courtisanes dont les filles et les garçons parlaient tous avec envie. Ces femmes, parfois ces enfants, pour les beaux yeux desquels se ruinaient des aristocrates ou de jeunes chevaliers, mais elle avait échappé aux lupanars sordides. Ses maîtres ne la battaient pas, ils lui donnaient assez d'argent pour se nourrir correctement, s'habiller et ne pas avoir à laver elle-même ses vêtements et ses draps. Assez pour se soigner si elle tombait malade, s'acheter des bijoux modestes et du parfum. Pour s'entretenir, soigner son apparence et son corps. Elle était trop âgée pour espérer attirer l'intérêt d'un amant généreux, elle n'échapperait pas à sa condition, mais elle pouvait dégringoler bien plus bas dans la hiérarchie qui définissait le prix d'une passe, la grandeur, le confort et la propreté de la cellule où une prostituée exerçait ses talents, le statut social de ses clients. Les __Quatre Sœurs__ se voulait un établissement de qualité. Elles ne ramassaient pas sa clientèle parmi les mendiants, les esclaves, les marins ou les légionnaires sans le sous. Les plus désargentés étaient réservés à deux ses camarades, moins belles et plus grossières qu'elle. Zmyrina avait gardé une allure et des attitudes qui trahissaient une éducation soignée et qu'avaient soigneusement entretenue ses maîtres. Malgré son jeune âge, elle parlait bien le grec en arrivant à Rome et ils avaient engagé un pédagogue pour parfaire son éducation et lui apprendre le latin. Zmyrina était appréciée par les étrangers qui maîtrisaient mal la langue romaine et par les snobs qui avaient la grisante impression de s'offrir les services d'une hétaïre grecque. Rien de reluisant quand même, mais rien de trop misérable non plus.

Dix-neuf ans. Elle était sur la pente descendante. Elle tiendrait peut-être encore dix ans. Et après ? Elle pensa amèrement que dans dix ans, la chance l'aurait sans doute abandonnée et qu'elle crèverait, rongée par l'une de ces maladies qui touchaient si souvent les prostitués, les hommes comme les femmes, les enfants comme les adultes, qui les laissaient édentés, sans cheveux, couverts de pustules et de plaques purulentes. Elle ferait alors la joie des mendiants et des vagabonds, elle se vendrait pour un as, pour un quignon de pain.

Elle se retourna face à son miroir. À quoi bon penser à l'avenir ? Elle était encore belle, désirable et elle connaissait les artifices pour l'être davantage encore. À quoi bon penser au passé ? Elle avait tout perdu. Ils avaient tout détruit. Son innocence était morte le jour où elle avait été exposée nue devant des étrangers. Le jour où un homme avait introduit son doigt en elle pour vérifier qu'on ne le trompait pas sur la marchandise et qu'elle valait bien le prix que le marchand exigeait d'elle. Elle avait été achetée, rhabillée, bien traitée avant de monter une nouvelle fois sur une estrade. Pour l'occasion, elle avait été coiffée avec soin, maquillée. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que la première fois, plus de bruit, la ville était plus belle, plus grande. La vente fut aussi atroce, elle mourrait de peur.

Un nouveau doigt s'était introduit en elle et elle avait rencontré Spurius Italicus Vipsianus. Son maître. Elle avait dans la foulée, connu son premier client. Neuf ans, belle comme une statuette précieuse, innocente. Vierge. Hostia Vipsiana l'avait conduite le soir même de son achat dans une riche villa de patricien. Des esclaves l'avaient baignée, coiffée, parfumée, ils avaient huilé son corps. Sa maîtresse l'avait fermement enjointe à se montrer sage et docile. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. L'homme ne l'avait pas frappée, il lui avait parlé gentiment, mais il lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait engagée à ne pas crier et ses yeux, quand il l'avait mise en garde, avait brillé d'un éclat métallique qui l'avait incitée à obéir. Il avait oint certaines parties de son corps avec de la graisse. Zmyrina ne se souvenait que de la douleur. Tous les autres sentiments s'étaient effacés devant elle, la peur, la honte, la tristesse, l'incompréhension. Seule la douleur avait subsisté. Après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, elle était repartie le matin avec sa maîtresse. Elle n'avait pas crié de toute la nuit, mais elle s'était mordu les avant-bras jusqu'au sang.

Et puis, son éducation avait commencé. Les portes de son enfance s'étaient définitivement closes. Les visages s'étaient effacés en même temps que tous ses souvenirs. Ils n'avaient pas de place dans sa vie. Ils n'apportaient que douleur et peine. Elle était trop jeune et elle avait oublié.

Que s'était-il passé au forum d'Auguste ? Une réminiscence. Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait jamais et c'était mieux comme cela. Elle fixa ses pensées sur la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. La plus belle rencontre qu'elle n'eût jamais faite à Rome. Un miracle. Elle sourit mélancoliquement. Elle garderait ce petit rayon de lumière dans un coin de son esprit. Quand elle peinerait trop, quand le vice et la brutalité l'auraient trop abîmée, quand elle serait trop fatiguée, elle penserait à ses yeux et à son sourire. L'éclat d'une pierre précieuse qui scintillerait éternellement au-dessus de la fange et du vice. Zmyrina avait oublié qu'il existait des gens dotés d'un cœur innocent. Même les enfants étaient pourris, mais pas Marcia. Marcia lui avait rappelé que Subure n'était pas le monde, que ses clients n'étaient pas l'humanité, que ses maîtres ne dirigeaient pas l'univers, qu'elle et ses camarades n'étaient pas tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une femme ou d'un jeune garçon.

On frappa à la porte et Maria apparut dans son embrasure. Rouge, essoufflée et vibrante d'émotion.

 _—_ Zmyrina ! dit-elle toute excitée. Marcia ! Elle est revenue et elle veut te voir ! Le dominus a refusé de la laisser entrer, mais une poignée de deniers l'a vite fait changer d'avis. Des deniers, Zmyrina ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu coûtes de onze à quinze as et elle te réclame pour une poignée de deniers, je n'ai jamais eu de cliente. Tu as déjà été engagée par une femme ? ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Un gladiateur ! Un champion ! Marcia ! Elle a gagné deux fois la palme des champions dans l'arène. Pourquoi ce crétin de Corvus m'avait-il clouée sur une table le soir où elle est venue ? se désola Maria. C'est peut-être moi qui l'aurais sauvée et maintenant, elle serait venue pour moi !

 _—_ Maria, la morigéna Zmyrina. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

 _—_ Mais elle est là ! Elle t'a demandée ! On ne demande pas une fille comme nous pour parler avec elle ! Une poignée de deniers ! C'est la chance de ta vie ! Elle va peut-être t'acheter, c'est une auctorata, elle peut acquérir des esclaves. Elle est riche. Tout Rome dit qu'elle aime les femmes, elle pourrait avoir qui elle veut, des aristocrates, des femmes de chevaliers, les vestales, n'importe qui !

 _—_ Maria !

 _—_ Et elle te choisit, toi ! Tu me raconteras ?! Je veux tout savoir ? Ses cicatrices, on dit qu'elle a été mordue par une panthère à la dernière chasse. Oh ! Et il y a une autre femme avec elle ! Elles veulent peut-être te partager, je suis sûre que c'est une gladiatrice elle-aussi !

Zmyrina sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 _—_ Une autre gladiatrice ? Elle… Elle est comment ?

 _—_ Très grande, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi grande.

Zmyrina se détendit, ce n'était pas celle qui accompagnait Marcia lors du sacrifice.

 _—_ Maria ! criarda soudain la tenancière des __Quatre Sœurs__ derrière son dos _._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _—_ Je suis venue prévenir Zmyrina, domina.

 _—_ Fiche-moi le camp, qu'on ne voit pas ta sale petite tête de pruneau !

Maria salua Zmyrina et s'éloigna en boudant. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que sa camarade, pour sûr. Elle avait les cheveux filasses, elle en convenait, mais elle n'en était pour autant un laideron.

 _—_ Zmyrina, es-tu prête à recevoir un client ?

 _—_ Euh, oui, domina.

 _—_ Viens ici que je t'examine.

Zmyrina s'avança sur le seuil de sa cellule. Hosta Vipsiana la tira dehors sans ménagement. Elle la fit tourner sur elle-même, vérifia la propreté de ses dents, celle de ses ongles, et promena son nez comme un chien sur elle pour y déceler des odeurs malpropres.

 _—_ Tu t'es lavée ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu es soigneusement épilée ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Viens, on va te coiffer un peu et changer ta robe. Mets une tunique transparente, une palla et quelques bijoux. L'effet quand on ouvre la palla est toujours percutant, fit-elle d'un air gourmand. Il faut que tu déploies tous tes talents pour qu'elle ait envie de revenir te voir.

Elle s'inquiéta soudain et prit une mine catastrophée.

 _—_ Zmyrina, tu sauras t'y prendre avec une femme ? Tu sauras la séduire, répondre à ses désirs et la faire jouir comme elle n'a jamais joui dans les bras de son aristocrate ?

Zmyrina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Marcia désirait les services d'une prostituée. Les gladiateurs pouvaient s'accorder les faveurs de qui ils voulaient sans avoir à débourser un seul as. L'étonnement et le doute n'étaient pas les seuls responsables de sa réaction. Les mots que sa patronne accolait à celui de la jeune fille lui déplaisaient. Elle souillait de sa bouche immonde la pureté de la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. Des envies de meurtres remontèrent de ses entrailles.

 _—_ Je suis une femme, répondit-elle le plus déferrement qu'elle put entre ses dent. Je sais ce qui plaît aux femmes.

 _—_ Ah, bon ? répondit Hosta qui, elle, n'en avait justement aucune idée.

 _—_ Ne m'avez-vous pas formée à tous les arts de l'amour ?

 _—_ Si, répondit l'odieuse femme avec une suffisance déplacée. Et je veux l'entendre hurler ton prénom jusqu'au bout de la rue, tu m'as bien comprise ?

 _—_ Les gladiateurs ne sont pas réputés pour perdre le contrôle lors de leurs ébats sexuels.

 _—_ Alors, je veux qu'on t'entende hurler son nom et lui crier des obscénités jusque sur les forums

 _—_ Mmm… acquiesça la jeune prostituée. Domina ?

 _—_ Oui, répondit la tenancière revêche.

 _—_ Vous êtes sûre qu'elle vient pour ça ?

 _—_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle vienne d'autre ? s'étonna la domina en haussant les épaules.

Elle finit d'apprêter Zmyrina, prit un flacon de parfum, le déboucha, grimaça, le reboucha, en attrapa un autre, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât celui qui lui convenait. Elle en aspergea généreusement la jeune femme. Elle se recula ensuite.

 _—_ Parfait ! déclara-t-elle d'un air satisfait. Je te l'envoie.

.

Zmyrina attendait assise devant sa table. Elle tournait le dos à la porte ouverte. Les clients aimaient bien. Ils entraient, la contemplaient, s'approchaient et posaient possessivement leurs mains sur ses épaules. Un stratagème de professionnelle. Une entrée en matière plutôt agréable. Anodine. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le malaise rampait. Un malaise qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Une appréhension. Pourquoi Marcia était-elle venue ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisie ? Zmyrina regretta soudain de l'avoir rencontrée. Plus encore de l'avoir embrassée. Son baiser n'avait rien eu de voluptueux, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait motivé, peut-être simplement le désir de goûter à l'innocence sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais Marcia s'était méprise sur son intention, Zmyrina sur son innocence. Les si beaux yeux turquoises pailletés d'or l'avaient trompée, elle avait cru... mais Marcia n'était que... C'était horrible.

De légers coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa sombre déception. Zmyrina se retourna. Une silhouette enveloppée dans une grande palla se tenait à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Des mains se levèrent et firent glisser la palla, découvrant la tête. De l'or se mit à briller dans la pénombre. Marcia.

 _—_ Euh, bonjour... Je, euh, je peux entrer ? bafouilla la jeune fille.

Zmyrina resta bouche-bée. La politesse, la gène, la timidité qui transparaissaient dans l'attitude et les paroles de la jeune fille qui se dressait sur le seuil de sa porte, ne correspondaient pas avec qui était censé être Marcia, avec ce qui expliquait sa présence à la porte de la cellule d'une prostituée dont elle avait exigé les services, avec une gloire de l'arène qui tuait des bêtes sauvages à mains nues et qui venait prendre son plaisir dans les bas-fond de Subure.

.

Marcia n'osait plus bouger. Elle résista à l'envie de tourner les talons et de courir retrouver Atalante qui l'attendait dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Après avoir frappé sur le battant ouvert de la porte, ses yeux étaient tombés sur les peintures qui ornaient les murs de la chambre. Celles qui surmontaient le lit. Il faisait assez clair pour parfaitement les distinguer, et au cas il aurait fait sombre, une lampe à huile à quatre mèches éclairait assez la pièce pour qu'aucun détail ne pût échapper à l'œil averti du client.

Marcia n'avait rien d'une oie blanche et Astarté n'avait pas été la seule à partager ses nuits. La jeune fille ressemblait plus à Atalante qu'à la grande Dace ou même à Aeshma. Elle ne ressentait comme elles deux, le pressant besoin de soulager des tensions ou de satisfaire des besoins que les deux gladiatrices identifiaient comme sexuels. Elle était incapable d'aller entreprendre ou de céder à un inconnu, à quelqu'un qui l'indifférait. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était retrouvée en train d'embrasser Gallus, de laisser ses mains courir sur son corps et de finir nue contre lui. Personne n'avait su, sauf peut-être Atalante et Aeshma, mais les deux melioras n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet et Marcia n'en avait jamais parlé avec elles. Gallus l'adorait, il s'était montré doux et gentil, attentif à ses désirs. Il était résistant et elle avait pris du plaisir avec lui. Elle avait trouvé que c'était différent. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle avait aimé Astarté. Elle aimait bien Gallus, mais pas plus que Galini ou Caïus. Le gladiateur ne s'était jamais vanté d'avoir couché avec elle. Il n'avait jamais agi d'une façon qui eût laissé supposer qu'il avait obtenu ses faveurs. Une nuit. Deux. L'été qui avait précédé leur venue à Rome. Ensuite, Marcia avait été trop surveillée et ses doubles entraînements l'avaient bien trop épuisée pour qu'elle aspirât encore à la volupté. Son désir s'était éteint et plus rien ne l'avait encore troublée quand Gallus l'approchait. Ils étaient restés bons camarades et Marcia savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa discrétion.

Mais les peintures... Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elles représentaient qui choquait Marcia. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne connût déjà, mais le fait que ce genre de scènes pût être exposées à la vue de tous, dans une chambre, au-dessus d'un lit. Marcia n'était plus venue discuter avec une jeune femme, elle était sur le point d'entrée dans une cellule de bordel, de s'adresser à une prostituée. Elle baissa ses yeux sur le lit dont les draps lui semblèrent d'une propreté douteuse. Il avait accueilli des dizaines d'hommes, peut-être des centaines, qui s'étaient efforcés de mettre en pratique ce qui s'étalaient avec indécence sous ses yeux. Elle avait bien souvent entendu les gladiatrices rappeler qu'elles avaient accepté l'offre de Téos pour échapper au lupanar. Astarté le lui avait dit. Toutes avaient préféré la violence des armes à... ça.

.

Zmyrina se leva pour l'accueillir et le malaise de Marcia grandit. La robe de la jeune serveuse s'était ouverte révélant une tunique transparente qui dévoilait suggestivement les courbes de son corps sans vraiment le montrer nu. Marcia s'accrocha d'une main au montant de la porte. Le sourire charmeur, le parfum capiteux qui lui agressait le nez. Où était la timide et sympathique jeune servante qui lui avait sauvé la vie trois semaines auparavant ? La pudique jeune fille qui l'avait timidement embrassée ? Marcia ne savait pas ce qui, de la situation ou de l'odeur que dégageait la jeune femme, lui retournait l'estomac. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des parfums. Elle ne les avait déjà jamais trop appréciés avant. L'absence de femmes dans son entourage, son enfance vécue au milieu des légionnaires. Elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer au goût immodéré des femmes et parfois même des hommes pour les parfums. Ceux à base d'essence de fleurs ou de cannelle, les parfums trop suaves et trop lourds, l'écœuraient. Elle avait loué Diane quand elle avait découvert que Julia n'usait qu'avec une grande modération des parfums dont elle contrôlait pourtant une grande partie du commerce. De son corps et de ses vêtements montaient des effluves discrets qui flattaient délicatement le nez de Marcia. Elle usait principalement de deux mélanges dont la senteur du poivre dominait dans l'un et le safran dans l'autre. Elle avait retrouvé cette même modération chez Gaïa. Une spécificité des sœurs Metella à laquelle Julia avait converti Quintus.

Zmyrina puait. Elle puait la débauche et la luxure.

La jeune prostituée leva un bras et caressa doucement le visage de la jeune gladiatrice. Ses doigts descendirent ensuite légèrement le long de son bras, de son avant-bras, s'attardèrent sur son poignet pour se refermer ensuite sur sa main.

 _—_ Viens, entre, l'invita-t-elle d'une voix lascive.

 _—_ Euh... Non, je… balbutia Marcia.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas à être timide, personne ne viendra nous déranger et tu pourras prendre tout ton temps, il est rare que je reçoive des clients à cette heure de la journée.

La main de Marcia se crispa sur le chambranle et l'invitation de Zmyrina à la suivre resta sans effet.

 _—_ Je veux te parler, dit précipitamment Marcia. Simplement te parler, te remercier pour l'autre jour. Prendre de tes nouvelles, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Zmyrina lui lâcha la main.

 _—_ Oh ! dit-elle soudain embrassée. Tu... ? La patronne a dit que... Tu n'es pas venue pour... ?

 _—_ Non, non, se défendit Marcia en rougissant.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa Zmyrina confuse et refermant son manteau sur son corps. Je... Je vais bien. Le dominus était fâché parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts, mais ta venue lui a ensuite amené beaucoup de clients. On vient encore se faire raconter ta visite à l'auberge. Il pense même peut-être changer l'enseigne et appeler l'auberge de __La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or__.

 _—_ Ah... répondit Marcia que cette nouvelle laissait sans voix.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir son image accolée à une auberge qui servait aussi bien du vin que des filles à ses clients. L'honneur lui paraissait... catastrophique.

 _—_ Viens t'asseoir, tu veux boire ? J'ai du vin, il n'est pas mauvais.

 _—_ Euh...

Les yeux de Marcia sur posèrent sur un panneau peint. Une scène pornographique. Explicite. Zmyrina prit tout à coup conscience de la gêne de la jeune fille. Ses intentions étaient innocentes et elle venait de la plonger dans son univers de débauche. Elle se rappela ce qu'offraient à la vue de ses visiteurs les peintures qui ornaient le pourtour de sa chambre, sentit l'odeur suave et étouffante qui montait de son corps. Elle referma plus serrée sa palla sur sa poitrine.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, Marcia. Allons dans le jardin. C'est tranquille et euh... il y a un petit banc de pierre sur lequel nous pourrons nous asseoir... À moins que tu ne veuilles... euh... que tu ne veuilles partir.

Marcia reprit ses esprits.

 _—_ Non... et oui, euh... c'est une bonne idée. Je préfère le jardin.

Marcia se sentait de plus en plus mal. Zmyrina se traitait d'imbécile et se demandait comment elle pouvait rattraper sa bévue. Elle entraîna Marcia sous une petite treille de vigne et lui montra le banc. Ridiculement petit. La jeune gladiatrice s'assit. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de sauter d'une plante à une autre. Zmyrina s'installa par terre en face d'elle. Loin. Marcia pouvait bouger sans risquer de la toucher. Un silence déplaisant s'installa. Marcia le brisa la première.

 _—_ Zmyrina, tu étais présente quand j'ai sacrifié à Mars Ultor le lendemain de ma venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Tu m'as vue ?

 _—_ Oui.

Le silence retomba. Marcia n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

 _—_ Marcia, je peux te laisser un instant ? demanda Zmyrina prise d'une inspiration subite. Je reviens tout de suite.

 _—_ Euh... oui.

Zmyrina se leva prestement et disparut. Marcia respira un peu plus librement. Elle se morigéna sévèrement de se montrer aussi idiote. Elle savait très bien la profession qu'exerçait la jeune femme en venant ici. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal à l'aise. Parce que Zmyrina s'était méprise sur ses intentions ? Marcia devait bien s'avouer qu'une bonne partie de son malaise venait de là. Le reste était plus subtil. La situation lui avait rappelé que les gladiateurs se retrouvaient parfois eux-même engagés à satisfaire le plaisir de ceux qui payaient Téos pour cela. Ils coûtaient bien plus chers que Zmyrina et ils prêtaient leurs corps dans des soirées mondaines qui se déroulaient dans de riches villas appartenant à de riches notables. Le luxe ne changeait rien au fait que leurs services ne se différenciaient pas de ceux qu'offrait Zmyrina et ses camarades des _Quatre_ _ _Sœurs__ à leurs clients. Un aspect sordide du statut de gladiateur auquel Marcia évitait toujours de penser. Un aspect qui ne l'avait jamais concernée. Son contrat ne prévoyait pas qu'elle se pliât à ce genre de service. Mais ses camarades... Dire que certains auctoratus s'y prêtaient volontiers. Aeshma avait été conviée à quatre soirées à Rome. Atalante a une seule et tout le monde s'étaient démenés pour qu'elle y échappât. Galini et Galus... Marcia détestait ces soirées.

Elle se fichait des vantardises des garçons et des haussements d'épaules indifférents des filles quand on leur en parlait ou qu'on les taquinait à ce sujet. Marcia considérait ces soirées indignes et dégradantes. L'état de ses camarades le lendemain ne lui avait pas non plus échappé. Et puis, Atalante était tellement sombre quand elle apprenait qu'une soirée avait lieu. L'affolement et la détermination dont avaient fait preuve ses camarades, de Saucia à Astarté, avaient tellement frappé l'esprit de la jeune fille quand elles avaient voulu que la grande rétiaire échappât à la soirée, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas imaginer ce qui pouvait s'y passer. Zmyrina incarnait aussi la condition des filles devenues esclaves, des filles sans soutien, sans protection. Des filles qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de croiser un Téos sur leur chemin. Le laniste était un immonde salaud, mais il avait offert une voie différente à des captives trop souvent promises à embrasser la profession de Zmyrina.

La jeune femme revint. Elle s'était changée. Elle portait une simple tunique de lin bleue et s'était débarrassée de ses bijoux et de son maquillage. Quand elle s'approcha, Marcia remarqua qu'elle s'était lavée. Le parfum capiteux flottait toujours dans l'air, mais léger, presque imperceptible. Marcia lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que tu voulais voir la prostituée, je suis allée chercher Zmyrina, sourit la jeune femme en retour.

 _—_ C'est vrai, approuva Marcia.

 _—_ Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour l'autre soir.

 _—_ Tu as été molestée, non ?

 _—_ Bah, une gifle un peu appuyée, j'en ai vu d'autre. Personne ne m'a fait du mal.

 _—_ Ça fait longtemps que tu... euh... que tu travailles ici ?

 _—_ Dix ans.

 _—_ Oh...

 _—_ Oui, c'est long de n'avoir que ce petit jardin pour tout horizon, dit-elle en promenant son regard autour d'elle. Mais je ne me plains pas, certaines n'ont que les murs d'une piaule misérable. Je préfère être ici qu'ailleurs. Quand j'ai du temps, je m'occupe des fleurs et des plantes.

 _—_ Zmyrina, je...

Des bruits de pas l'interrompirent. Une jeune fille apparut. Elle marchait en sautillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très jeune et son air avenant rachetait son manque de grâce.

 _—_ Je vous apporte du vin frais et des fruits.

Elle fixait Marcia avec des yeux admiratifs, détaillait sans aucune pudeur ses vêtements qu'elle jugea simples et élégants, remarqua ses caligaes qu'elle trouva héroïques et s'arrêta sur son visage pour s'abîmer dans une contemplation béate.

 _—_ Ce que tu as de beaux cheveux ! s'extasia-t-elle. Et tes cheveux... Ils bouclent naturellement ?

 _—_ Euh, oui, répondit Marcia qui reconnut la jeune fille que des ivrognes avaient clouée sur une table quand elle était venue.

 _—_ Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois !

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Maria... râla gentiment Zmyrina.

 _—_ Je vous ai vue venir vous installer ici. Tu n'avais même pas pris la peine de prendre un plateau, reprocha-t elle à Zmyrina. Si la domina le sait... Tu manques à tous tes devoirs !

 _—_ C'est moi qui ai voulu venir m'installer ici, s'excusa Marcia.

 _—_ Zmyrina satisfera tous tes désirs, elle est très compétente !

 _—_ Maria, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

 _—_ Oui...

Elle s'éloigna, se retourna soudain et lança un clin d'œil en chuchotant :

 _—_ Si vous avez besoin de moi... On ne dira rien à la domina...

 _—_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa Zmyrina. Elle t'adule, alors...

 _—_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Marcia qui commençait à douter de ne jamais arriver à lui parler de ce qui lui tenait à cœur tout en se demandant avec angoisse si elle avait vraiment été bien inspirée.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir. Ne pas remuer de mauvais souvenirs ? Atalante avait pourtant approuvé sa démarche. La grande rétiaire ne l'aurait jamais cautionnée si elle avait pensé que c'était une erreur ou que c'était inutile. Marcia la soupçonnait même d'avoir été heureuse de l'accompagner.

 _—_ Zmyrina, je ne t'ai pas seulement vue au forum, je t'ai entendue aussi.

La jeune femme pâlit, mais elle se composa aussitôt après une attitude détendue et indifférente.

 _—_ Qui est Shamiram pour toi ? demanda gravement Marcia.

 _—_ Shamiram ? s'étonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

 _—_ Je t'ai entendu prononcer ce nom sur le forum. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il évoquait pour toi.

 _—_ Mais rien, se défendit Zmyrina. Je n'ai même jamais entendu ce nom. C'est de quelle origine ?

 _—_ C'est un nom parthe ou perse. Enfin, je crois.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Qui est-ce ? insista Marcia abandonnant toute approche subtile.

 _—_ Mais je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Zmyrina. Si quelqu'un l'a prononcé sur le forum, ce n'est pas moi. D'ailleurs, il y avait tellement de bruit ce jour-là.

 _—_ Zmyrina... gronda Marcia.

 _—_ Marcia, je suis venue sur le forum parce que j'avais entendu dire que tu y étais et j'ai assisté à la cérémonie, mais je suis partie ensuite. Et je n'ai jamais entendu prononcer ce nom de ma vie.

Marcia garda le silence. Terriblement déçue. Zmyrina ne dirait rien. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait en raconter un peu plus et pousser la jeune femme à lui parler ?

 _—_ La gladiatrice qui était avec moi...

 _—_ La Gladiatrice Bleue ?

 _—_ Oui. Elle s'appelle Shamiram.

 _—_ Ah, bon ? s'étonna ingénument la jeune femme. Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Aeshma.

 _—_ Aeshma est son nom de gladiatrice, répliqua sèchement Marcia. Mais son vrai nom, c'est Shamiram.

Marcia commençait à s'énerver. Zmyrina décida d'arrêter de biaiser.

 _—_ Écoute, Marcia. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne connais pas de Shamiram et à part toi, je n'ai jamais parlé avec une gladiatrice. Tu as dû mal entendre ou bien, tu l'as réellement entendu et comme tu me connaissais, tu as pensé que c'était moi qui l'avais prononcé.

 _—_ Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, déclara abruptement Marcia.

Elle se leva, prit sèchement congé de Zmyrina et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait accès à l'auberge. Zmyrina expira lentement. Soulagée. Dévastée. Une chance sur des millions. Un prénom rare, contrairement au sien plutôt commun. Une envie de pleurer. De rattraper Marcia. Qui était la gladiatrice pour la jeune fille ? Ne pas y penser. Oublier. Retourner à sa vie. Sans regrets. Il ne fallait jamais déterrer les morts.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois, refoula des larmes inutiles. Elle verrouilla la fenêtre qu'elle avait malencontreusement ouverte et se détourna du passé.

Elle regagna sa cellule. Ferma la porte et le volet. Tourna la clef dans la serrure. S'assit devant sa table. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Les clients ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

.

Atalante se morfondait devant un gobelet de posca. Marcia passa en coup de vent devant elle.

 _—_ Marcia ?

 _—_ On s'arrache.

 _—_ Mais et...

 _—_ On se casse, Ata.

Marcia arrivait déjà aux escaliers quand Atalante venait à peine de s'extirper du banc sur lequel elle était assise. La jeune fille attaqua la première marche sans égard pour sa cuisse blessée. Quinze jours après, c'était encore douloureux. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Atalante devina une grimace et se dépêcha de la rattraper.

 _—_ Marcia, tu m'expliques ?

 _—_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit hargneusement la jeune gladiatrice.

Atalante soupira. Aeshma et Marcia. Elles s'avéraient parfois aussi délicates l'une que l'autre à gérer. Enfin, presque. Atalante avait sur Marcia l'avantage de sa position. Si Atalante endossait son rôle de meliora, Marcia la respectait trop pour la provoquer. Et à la différence d'Aeshma, la jeune fille ne se noyait pas dans ses colères. Il était aisé de faire appel à la raison quand quelque chose la contrariait. Atalante attrapa Marcia par le bras et la retourna.

 _—_ Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?

Spurus Italicus et sa femme tendaient l'oreille. Ils avaient rangé les deniers bien à l'abri. On ne leur reprendrait pas, mais ils rageraient si Zmyrina n'avait pas contenté la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. Quoique... personne n'était obligé de savoir les détails de l'affaire. La venue de Marcia suffirait à attirer le chaland. Atalante poussa Marcia dans le corridor d'accès et ferma la porte.

 _—_ Maintenant, tu m'expliques, Marcia. Tu es venue pour Aeshma, pas pour toi, alors quoi ?

 _—_ Alors, rien, répondit la jeune fille avec un air buté.

 _—_ Marcia !

 _—_ Elle a tout nié en bloc, elle a feint de ne même pas connaître le nom, de ne l'avoir jamais entendu. Elle m'a demandé de quelle origine il était ! Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule !

 _—_ Tu parles comme Aeshma. Ça ne te va pas très bien.

 _—_ J'm'en fous ! Elle croyait que je venais pour... euh... que je voulais me payer... enfin, et après, elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

 _—_ Alors, tu es partie ? Furieuse ?

 _—_ Euh... oui, souffla Marcia. Je, euh...

Atalante avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle dardait la jeune auctorata d'un regard sévère et elle la laissa balbutier. Marcia se sentit ridiculement minuscule sous le regard de la meliora. Voilà, c'était exactement cela. La meliora. La meliora se désolait de l'attitude immature de sa pupille. Marcia malgré sa jambe douloureuse se dandina inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre.

 _—_ J'ai été stupide, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle penaude, toute colère évanouie.

 _—_ Au moins, tu en es consciente, grimaça Atalante. J'aurais dû venir avec toi.

 _—_ Elle ne te connaît pas et je croyais qu'elle...

 _—_ Qu'elle te parlerait ouvertement ? lui demanda avec douceur Atalante. Qu'elle te confierait ses secrets sans hésiter ?

Marcia baissa la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait cru en venant à l'auberge des _Quatre_ _ _Sœurs__. Qu'elle n'aurait qu'à demander pour obtenir des réponses. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'attendre à rencontrer des difficultés. Que savait-elle de la vie de ses camarades avant qu'ils ne rejoignissent le ludus ? Que savait-elle de la vie d'Aeshma ? Rien. Elle ne connaissait rien du passé de personne, sinon des brides éparses à propos d'Atalante ou de Galini, un peu plus à propos d'Astarté. Les gladiateurs n'avaient pas de passé. Si Zmyrina avait un jour été une enfant libre, comment pouvait-elle en avoir un ? Comment aurait-elle pu le confier à une inconnue ?

 _—_ Viens, on y retourne, lui déclara Atalante.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Marcia, tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu sur le forum ? Tu es certaine que c'était bien Zmyrina qui a prononcé le prénom.

 _—_ Oui, j'en suis sûre, Atalante. Je l'ai clairement entendu et je sais que c'est elle qui l'a prononcé.

 _—_ Alors, il faut y retourner. Tu vas m'attendre dans l'auberge, je ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse, je n'ai pas l'impression que le quartier soit très bien famé.

Marcia lui lança un drôle de regard.

 _—_ Quoi ? demanda Atalante.

 _—_ Tu as regardé autour de toi quand nous sommes venus ici ?

 _—_ Pas vraiment. Je surveillais notre entourage. J'ai repéré des mendiants et des tire-laines. Je n'avais pas trop envie de me battre, je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça. Je préfère anticiper dans ces cas-là.

 _—_ Tu vas souvent te promener en ville ?

 _—_ Tu poses des questions stupides.

 _—_ Excuse-moi.

 _—_ Allez, viens.

Atalante rouvrit la porte et demanda à Marcia d'aller l'attendre dans un coin de la salle. Lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger vers la porte du fond, Hosta Vipsiala s'avança pour lui barrer le passage. Atalante brisa son élan.

 _—_ On t'a déjà bien assez payée, dit-elle d'une voix coupante. Mais si tu veux vraiment une autre forme de rétribution, je suis partante.

La femme recula précipitamment. Sa grande taille, son regard dur. Une gladiatrice. Une de plus. Nério fit un pas pour soutenir sa patronne, elle lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Contre deux gladiatrices, ils ne feraient pas le poids, même si Marcia ne semblait pas encore bien remise de sa dernière chasse.

.

La porte vibra sous des coups frappés avec impatience.

 _—_ Laisse-moi tranquille, Maria !

 _—_ Ouvre ! Ce n'est pas Maria, lança la voix inconnue d'une femme derrière la porte.

Zmyrina se garda bien de répondre à l'injonction. De toute façon, elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle continua à se maquiller. Les coups redoublèrent, plus violents. Zmyrina les ignora. Nouveaux coups. La jeune prostituée souffla, contrariée. À quoi servait Nério et les autres, si n'importe qui pouvait ainsi importuner les filles ? Un affreux juron résonna derrière la porte. Cette fois-ci, sous un impact violent, la porte trembla dans son chambranle. Zmyrina pâlit et se leva précipitamment. Elle s'empara d'un petit pugio dissimulé sous son lit et tira la lame de son fourreau. Une sécurité que lui accordaient ses patrons. Zmyrina avait assez d'expérience pour garder la tête froide quelques fussent les circonstances. Certains clients s'adonnaient à des pratiques brutales, mais ils prévenaient à l'avance les patrons, et la fille ou le garçon sur lequel ils avaient jeté leur dévolu savait à quoi s'attendre. C'était souvent peu agréable et Zmyrina en avait parfois gardé des marques pendant des jours, voir des semaines, mais le contrat prévoyait de ne jamais mettre l'intégrité physique du prostitué en danger. Le client pouvait assouvir ses fantasmes, mais il était hors de question qu'il abîma un esclave des __Quatre Sœurs__ _._ La règle était respectée. En général. Il arrivait parfois que le client se laissât aller à la violence. Brutalité, oui. Violence, non. Il était pour cela interdit d'attacher les prostitués. Si on ne voulait pas qu'ils bougent, il fallait le leur demander, ils se plieraient à la volonté du client. Parce que, si un client contrevenait aux règles, Zmyrina ou ses camarades étaient en droit de se défendre. Les videurs leur avaient montré comment se servir d'un pugio, comment se défaire d'une étreinte. Les jeunes n'étaient pas armés, mais les patrons ne leur envoyaient pas les clients qui goûtaient ce genre de pratiques. Zmyrina avait reçu son pugio à l'âge de douze ans et elle savait très bien le manier.

La porte craqua. Puis céda. Zmyrina avait soufflé les lampes à huile. Atalante dut sa vie à ses réflexes. À son instinct. Elle recula vivement, bloqua un bras, exerça une clef. Un cri de douleur et le pugio changea de main. Un poing se referma sur la tunique de Zmyrina et la jeune femme fut brutalement traînée dehors. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier.

 _—_ Tu peux hurler, personne ne viendra, siffla dangereusement Atalante. De toute façon, si quelqu'un vient, je m'en débarrasserai sans peine.

Les pieds de Zmyrina touchaient à peine terre. La femme ne plaisantait pas. Zmyrina referma la bouche et se tint coite.

 _—_ Tu te tiens tranquille ? Je veux seulement te parler.

Elle lâcha Zmyrina avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent.

Les cicatrices, la force, sa présence même, Maria avait bien jugée la grande jeune femme qui accompagnait Marcia. Une gladiatrice. Des cheveux longs très noirs, un beau visage, des yeux expressifs, une expression volontaire. Déterminée. Le genre de personne qui ne se laissait ni intimider ni manipuler.

Une taille fine, des traits fins, la mâchoire légèrement prognathe, de jolis cheveux bouclés presque noir, mais pas tout à fait, des yeux charbonneux qui tiraient sur le gris, de grands cils, un maquillage trop appuyé qui soulignait pourtant avantageusement le regard, mais blanchissait laidement le teint, une tunique provocante sous laquelle Atalante devina les seins libres de toute contrainte. Jolie, gracieuse, une vingtaine d'année. Une louve. Pas vraiment différentes des filles qu'on croisait parfois dans les corridors ou dans la cour du ludus.

 _—_ Si tu viens pour m'arracher des confidences, tu perds ton temps, déclara Zmyrina d'une voix ferme. J'ai dit tout ce que je savais à Marcia et je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurais menti.

 _—_ Moi, j'aurais menti, répondit Atalante.

Zmyrina commença à regarder autour d'elle comme un animal pris au piège.

 _—_ À ta place, j'aurais menti, répéta Atalante. Même si on m'affranchissait, je ne retournerai jamais à ma vie d'avant. Tu es née libre, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, répondit Zmyrina en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

 _—_ Quand on est né libre, il y a un avant et un après. Pour moi ou pour toi particulièrement.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je suis une gladiatrice, tu es... euh...

 _—_ Une louve ?

 _—_ Euh... oui, approuva Atalante dont le nom pourtant peu flatteur, heurtait moins sa sensibilité.

Zmyrina sourit d'un air condescendant. Atalante se rembrunit, si elle voulait obtenir la vérité, elle allait devoir enfoncer les défenses de la jeune femme. Jouer franc-jeu.

 _—_ Tu es une réprouvée frappée d'infamie, moi aussi. Un objet destiné à donner du plaisir aux spectateurs pour moi, à un client pour toi, ce n'est pas vraiment différent, d'autant plus que...

Atalante détourna le regard, Zmyrina la regarda curieusement. La gladiatrice essayait de se montrer cynique, mais les mots lui écorchaient visiblement la bouche.

 _—_ D'autant plus, reprit Atalante sourdement. Que parfois... on ne demande pas autre chose à un gladiateur que ce que tes clients te demandent.

Ainsi, c'était vrai, les gladiateurs n'obtenaient pas toujours, comme ils l'affirmaient et comme la rumeur le confirmait, les faveurs de riches amantes ou de riches amants, ils étaient eux aussi loués comme objet de plaisir, préférés aux prostitués pour leur force et leur aura de tueurs ou de champions. Marcia aussi ?

 _—_ Les auctoratus ou Marcia ne sont pas tenus de répondre à ce genre de demandes, répondit Atalante sans le savoir à sa question. Quelques-uns le font par intérêt ou par plaisir. Marcia n'a jamais participé à ce genre de soirées. Mais les autres, les esclaves, qu'ils soient des meliores ou pas, qu'ils soient riches ou pas, sont obligés de se soumettre aux ordres de leur laniste, de se soumettre à tout ce qu'exigeront les clients comme tu les appellerais. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Gladiatrice, prostituée... Crois-tu que j'espère un jour retourner à ma vie d'avant, que je le souhaite ? Que si je reconnaissais dans la rue mon père, mon frère ou même un membre de ma tribu, je lui sauterais au cou et me ferais reconnaître de lui ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je détournerais la tête. Voilà ce que je ferais. Je n'ai pas honte d'être une gladiatrice, mais je ne fais plus parti du monde d'avant. Il n'existe plus, je n'y existe plus. Tu comprends ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Zmyrina, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

 _—_ Bien sûr que je comprends, tu me prends pour une idiote ? répliqua aigrement la jeune femme.

 _—_ Ça dépend, répondit contre toute attente Atalante. Tu connais Shamiram, qui est-ce pour toi ?

 _—_ Je ne connais même pas...

 _—_ Je connais Shamiram, la coupa Atalante qui ne voulait pas entendre ses protestations. Je la connais même très bien. Je l'aime aussi. Comme j'aimais mon petit frère. Lui, je ne le retrouverais jamais. Elle... Avec elle, j'ai retrouvé une famille. Une vraie famille. Elle est comme toi, comme moi. Elle a tiré un trait sur son passé. À une différence près. Il y a certaines choses qu'elle n'a jamais surmontées. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment avoué, mais depuis deux ans, nous sommes plus proches l'une de l'autre et elle s'est parfois confiée à moi. Elle a pleuré aussi. Aeshma ne pleure jamais. En tout cas, jamais devant quelqu'un, sauf si c'est trop dur. Elle a pleuré dernièrement parce qu'elle a traversé des épreuves qui l'ont mise à genoux, mais elle s'est relevée. On l'a aidée, mais elle s'est relevée. Aeshma... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... C'est... mais le truc, c'est que... Zmyrina, si tu es une ancienne amie de Shamiram, si tu faisais partie de sa familia ou qu'elle t'a aidée quand vous étiez captives, tu peux garder tes secrets, mais si tu es plus que ça, si elle est plus que ça pour toi, tu ne peux pas.

 _—_ Et pourquoi pas ?

 _—_ Parce qu'elle n'a jamais surmonté un événement. Parce que dans son sommeil quand elle parle en Parthe, j'ai fini par reconnaître un mot. Un mot qu'elle prononce souvent. Le nom d'une personne qui hante ses rêves. Parce que je l'aime et que...

Atalante s'arrêta. Incertaine. Avait-elle touché la jeune femme en face d'elle ? Ni son visage ni son regard n'exprimaient autre chose qu'un vague sentiment d'ennui. Dernier lancer de dés :

 _—_ Est-ce que Shamiram est ta sœur ?

Imperceptible tressaillement.

 _—_ Et si je te disais oui, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? répondit Zmyrina avec morgue. Je suis une esclave, une pute, j'appartiens au patron des _Quatre_ _ _Sœurs__ _._ Elle, à son laniste. Deux esclaves ? Deux réprouvées ? Ça nous ferait une belle jambe de savoir qu'on est en vie. Quel bonheur de connaître le destin échu à chacune d'entre nous ! ricana-t-elle. Imagine un peu nos retrouvailles : _Salut, Shamiram, c'est moi ta sœur ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, un client attend de me baiser_. Ou bien l'autre version : _Salut, Truc, c'est moi ta sœur Shamiram, je dois tuer deux trois personnes, en baiser une ou deux autres, mais on se voit dans dix ans quand je reviens à Rome. Si d'ici-là bien sûr, tu n'es pas morte défigurée par une maladie et que je ne me suis pas fait égorger !_ ironisa cyniquement Zmyrina.

Atalante retint sa main. L'utilisation de Truc à la place du prénom ! Quelle rouée. Et ce cynisme inique. Elle eût soudain une pensée remplie d'indulgence envers Marcia. La jeune fille ne s'était pas montrée colérique. Zmyrina était odieuse. Si elle n'avait pas sauvé la vie de Marcia, Atalante l'aurait frappée. Si elle n'était pas la sœur d'Aeshma... Atalante doutait de moins en moins de cette éventualité. Et si c'était vrai ? Comment lui répondre, comment la pousser à avouer, à accepter ?

 _—_ Si c'était vrai ? déclara la grande rétiaire. Tu pourrais dire à Aeshma ce que tu as ressenti quand vous avez été séparées.

Zmyrina éclata de rire. Un rire méchant et amer.

 _—_ Si c'était vrai, siffla-t-elle. J'aurais eu neuf ans quand c'est arrivé et Shamiram m'aurait laissée seule dans une cage. Elle m'aurait abandonnée à mon destin de petite pute pour aller de son côté jouer au héros dans les amphithéâtres.

 _—_ Mais...

 _—_ Mais c'est faux ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Elle n'est en rien responsable de ce qui nous ait arrivé. Elle avait douze ans. C'était une enfant elle aussi. Elle a tué pour me protéger. À douze ans ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue gladiatrice ! Je lui en ai voulu pendant des années. J'ai craché sur sa mémoire pendant des années. Je pensais à elle en baisant. Je lui dédiais toutes les queues qui me défonçaient le con et le cul, toutes celles que je suçais, ma déchéance.

Atalante pâlit. Tant de violence, de ressentiments. Les mots crus.

 _—_ Je te choque ?

 _—_ Oui, avoua la grande rétiaire dans un souffle.

 _—_ Tous ces mots, c'est ma vie.

 _—_ Mais tu te couvres toi-même de boue. Tu t'humilies, murmura Atalante d'une voix mal assurée.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, je suis en colère. Je lui en voulais tellement. Je croyais qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'elle me protégerait, qu'elle était invincible. J'ai mis du temps à lui pardonner.

 _—_ Il faut qu'elle le sache. Vous faites partie du même monde. Et puis, même...

 _—_ Non, rétorqua fermement Zmyrina. Je ne supporterai pas.

 _—_ De continuer à vivre ici, si elle savait qui tu étais ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et si tu partais ?

 _—_ Que je fuis ? Je porte la marque de mes maîtres, fit-elle en découvrant son cou. Je serais reprise. Je n'ai pas envie de finir sur une croix ou d'être jetée aux bêtes.

 _—_ Mais on peut te racheter.

 _—_ Me racheter ?!

 _—_ Oui, Marcia est riche, très riche même.

 _—_ Et après ? Je serai son esclave, je vivrai dans votre ludus ?

 _—_ Euh...

Atalante ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment faire. Elle comprenait la jeune femme. Elle se retrouvait dans une impasse. Que Zmyrina fut ou non la sœur d'Aeshma, ne changerait rien à l'amertume que ressentirait Aeshma. Il ne la soulagerait pas de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers sa petite sœur. Ce serait pire.

 _—_ Non, tu vivras avec quelqu'un de bien, annonça soudain Marcia.

Atalante et Zmyrina pivotèrent sur elles-même.

 _—_ Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dans la salle, se renfrogna Atalante.

 _—_ Plein de clients sont arrivés et ils commençaient à se montrer un peu trop curieux.

 _—_ Tu as toujours de bonnes excuses, lui reprocha la grande rétiaire.

 _—_ Si tu as envie d'une bagarre générale, je peux y retourner, rétorqua la jeune gladiatrice en tournant les talons.

 _—_ Marcia ! fit Atalante en la rattrapant.

Marcia afficha un air insolent. Atalante soupira. Entre Zmyrina et Marcia, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

 _—_ Je vous ai entendues, expliqua Marcia. Tu es sa sœur, alors ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une sœur. Tu le savais, Ata ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi Aeshma... commença Marcia sans continuer.

 _—_ … ne t'en a jamais parlé ? demanda Atalante. Tu lui avais dit toi, pourquoi tu avais choisi de rentrer en gladiature ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?

 _—_ Si ! se récria Marcia. C'était juste que... C'était trop...

 _—_ Ben, c'est pareil pour Aeshma.

 _—_ Ah...

 _—_ Marcia, c'est quoi ton idée ?

 _—_ Gaïa.

 _—_ Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Oui. Elle aime Aeshma et elle traite bien sa familia.

 _—_ C'est une bonne idée, approuva Atalante qui voyait enfin une solution se profiler.

 _—_ Mais c'est non, intervint durement Zmyrina.

Atalante et Marcia se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement contrarié.

 _—_ Tu veux rester ici ?!

 _—_ Je ne veux pas fonder de faux espoir. Vous m'aurez arrachée à la prostitution et après ? Tu vas aussi acheter Shamiram ? demanda-t-elle à Marcia.

 _—_ Non, ce n'est pas possible.

 _—_ Tu vois bien, fit Zmyrina d'une voix lasse. Partez, oubliez ce que vous savez. Je ne suis pas prête à affronter son regard. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne peux pas.

 _—_ Non, lâcha Atalante d'un ton définitif. On ne peut pas te laisser. Pas en sachant qui tu es. Ce serait une trahison. Je ne trahirai jamais Aeshma.

 _—_ Moi non plus, ajouta aussitôt Marcia.

 _—_ Je t'accorde le droit à l'oubli et au secret, Zmyrina, après tout, c'est ta vie, ajouta Atalante. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Marcia va te racheter. On te confiera à Gaïa Metella, et Aeshma ne saura jamais rien. Ton secret restera entre toi, moi et Marcia. Il n'appartiendra qu'à toi de le briser.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres.

 _—_ C'est non négociable, la prévint Atalante.

 _—_ Qui est Gaïa Metella ?

 _—_ Une aristocrate d'Alexandrie. Une amie de Marcia et d'Aeshma.

 _—_ Une amie de Shamiram ? Comment une aristocrate peut-elle être l'amie d'une esclave ?

 _—_ C'est une longue histoire. Mais c'est surtout une amie de Marcia et elle acceptera de t'intégrer dans sa familia si Marcia le lui demande.

 _—_ Tu lui diras qui je suis ? demanda Zmyrina à Marcia.

 _—_ Non, je lui dirai juste que tu m'as sauvé la vie, ça lui suffira.

Zmyrina se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas sûre que les maîtres accepteront.

Atalante et Marcia échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient gagné.

Marcia lui assura que ses maîtres ne se priveraient jamais de la petite fortune en or qu'elle allait leur proposer pour son achat et s'ils refusaient... Marcia reviendrait brûler leur auberge. Les deux gladiatrices se séparèrent. Marcia partit chercher l'argent au ludus. La grande rétiaire resta à l'auberge. Zmyrina pensait qu'elle commettait une erreur, mais elle n'avait plus la volonté de s'opposer aux deux gladiatrices qui revendiquaient sa sœur comme un être cher. De douter de Marcia et de la pureté de ses intentions.

Marcia revint. Elle se présenta avec Atalante et Zmyrina devant les propriétaires de l'auberge et de tout ce qu'elle contenait. Elle sortit une bourse de sa ceinture.

 _—_ Zmyrina est vieille, dans deux ans, elle sera pourrie. Je la veux maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

 _—_ Ce sera cher, susurra la tenancière.

 _—_ Ce sera, dit Marcia en détachant les mots. Le prix que je vous en donne. Soit deux cents aureus.

 _—_ Deux cents aureus ! s'ébaudit Hosta.

Vingt mille sesterces ! Une véritable fortune. La belle et jeune enfant encore vierge leur avait coûté six mille sesterces. Certes, il avait dépensé de l'argent pour la former au métier, mais en dix ans, elle leur en avait rapporté bien plus et puis, la bestiaire avait raison, Zmyrina n'était plus de toute jeunesse. Il ne pouvait déjà plus depuis longtemps exiger le prix qu'ils exigeaient pour elle quand elle était nubile. Sa valeur baisserait encore, malgré toute sa science et son savoir-faire. Elle se flétrirait bientôt. Les prostituées ne valaient presque plus rien après dépassé leur vingt-cinquième année. Ils devraient la revendre et son prix n'excéderait pas trois mille cinq cents sesterces, peut-être quatre s'ils négociaient bien. L'offre de Marcia était une aubaine. Il valait mieux ne pas contrarier la bestiaire et sa camarade, d'autant plus que cette dernière semblait encore plus dangereuse que Marcia. Et puis, si la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or voulait se payer une vieille ludia... puisqu'elle y mettait le prix :

 _—_ Tope-la ! gouailla Hosta Vipsiala.

Son mari grogna pour signifier son accord. Marcia posa la bourse sur la table. Zmyrina aperçut Maria. Elle l'appela.

 _—_ Je m'en vais, je te laisse toutes mes affaires. Si tu as un problème...

 _—_ Passe me voir au ludus Aemilius, déclara Marcia en regardant les tenanciers d'un air menaçant.

 _—_ Oh... tu t'en vas ! s'extasia la jeune fille. Elle t'a achetée ! Comme je suis contente !

 _—_ Prends soin de toi, Maria, dit encore Zmyrina avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la joue. Elle lui souhaita une vie heureuse et beaucoup de bonheur. Maria était un peu folle. Atalante pensa qu'on laissait toujours des gens derrière soi, qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Marcia ne pensait qu'à sortir de l'auberge. Les clients l'avait reconnue et commençaient à s'agiter. Une bagarre lui avait suffi.

.

Une heure plus tard, Néria s'introduisit dans le triclinium en évitant de regarder les dominas.

 _—_ Néria ?

 _—_ Domina, Marcia et Atalante demandent à vous voir.

 _—_ Marcia et Atalante ! s'exclamèrent de concert Julia et Gaïa.

 _—_ Euh, oui, répondit Néria en regardant le sol devant elle.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué les entrelacs géométriques qui décoraient les bordures du pavement de mosaïque. Elle les trouvait très jolis. Gaïa fronça les sourcils, étonnée par le comportement inhabituel de la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Néria ?

 _—_ Oui, domina, répondit Néria sans relever la tête.

 _—_ Regarde-moi.

La jeune esclave leva doucement les yeux. Elle semblait horriblement gênée.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Néria ?

 _—_ Une femme les accompagne, domina.

 _—_ Et ?

 _—_ Euh… rien, domina, je ne la connais pas.

 _—_ Mais… ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Néria ? Qu'est-ce que cette femme a de spécial ?

 _—_ Elle… C'est une prostituée, domina.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

 _—_ Son maquillage, ses vêtements et… elle porte un tatouage. Un tatouage réservé aux prostitués.

 _—_ Amène-les ici et apporte ensuite à boire et à manger.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Néria, la rappela Gaïa d'un ton sec.

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Ne va te montrer insultante envers mes visiteurs.

 _—_ Euh… Oui, domina.

Julia attendit que Néria fût sorti pour parler.

 _—_ Une prostituée ?

 _—_ Je m'étonne plus du fait qu'elles prennent le risque de venir ici. Et je croyais que les gladiatrices comme Atalante ne pouvaient pas sortir du ludus.

Néria introduisit les trois jeunes femmes et les deux sœurs ne poussèrent pas leur discussion plus loin. Le jugement de Néria leur apparut indiscutable. Marcia et Atalante encadraient une prostituée.

 _—_ Julia, Gaïa, salua gentiment Marcia.

 _—_ Dominas, fit Atalante avec déférence.

Zmyrina ne dit rien. Impressionnée. Le Capitole, la villa, les deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face. Elle se retrouvait soudain propulsée dans un monde à mille milles du sien.

 _—_ Gaïa, je te présente Zmyrina. Elle m'a sauvée la vie la nuit où je me suis rendue à Subure. Euh… je l'ai achetée, je te la cède. Julia, tu es témoin. Gaïa, c'est, euh… Tu peux en prendre soin pour moi ?

 _—_ Oui, répondit lentement Gaïa qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Marcia lui cédait sa protégée à elle plutôt qu'à Julia.

 _—_ Il faut qu'on rentre, s'excusa rapidement Marcia. Tidutanus m'a regardée d'un sale œil quand je suis repassée seule au ludus. On se reparlera plus tard. Zmyrina, tu n'as rien à craindre ici, assura-t-elle à la jeune femme. Gaïa et Julia… euh, ben...

Marcia s'embrouillait, Atalante la pressa de partir. Marcia se jeta soudain sur Julia.

 _—_ Tu me manques, lui souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle se retourna vers Gaïa.

 _—_ Merci, Gaïa.

 _—_ Mais, je t'en prie, lui dit aimablement Gaïa.

Marcia tira Atalante par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

 _—_ Elles sont bien pressées, remarqua Julia un peu étonnée par leur visite impromptue et le cadeau inattendu qu'elles laissaient derrière elles.

Néria apparut un plateau entre ses mains.

 _—_ Oh, elles sont parties ?

 _—_ Oui.

Gaïa observa sa nouvelle acquisition.

 _—_ Zmyrina, c'est ça ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu es originaire de quelle partie du monde ?

 _—_ De Syrie, mentit la jeune femme.

 _—_ Une Orientale alors ?

 _—_ Oui, domina.

 _—_ Tu n'as pas… d'affaires ?

 _—_ Non, domina. J'ai tout laissé derrière-moi.

Gaïa nota le double-sens. Un bon point.

 _—_ Bon. Néria, tu peux t'occuper d'elle ? Prépare-lui un bain et donne-lui des vêtements propres. On verra pour le reste plus tard.

 _—_ Bien, domina.

 _—_ Néria ?

 _—_ Oui, domina ?

 _—_ C'est une protégée de Marcia, elle me l'a confiée et Marcia lui doit la vie.

Néria quitta son air hostile.

 _—_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, domina.

 _—_ Comme toujours, répondit Gaïa avec un petit sourire gentil.

 _—_ Suis-moi, dit Néria à Zmyrina.

.

Marcia et Atalante traversaient l'atrium quand une voix les interpella.

 _—_ Eh, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les deux gladiatrices se figèrent. Astarté se dressait de toute sa taille et de toute la largeur de ses épaules devant elles. Un grand sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

 _—_ Je suis contente de vous voir. Je me suis inquiétée. Tu boites encore, Marcia, tu as mal ?

 _—_ Euh, un peu.

 _—_ Et les autres ? Aeshma, Lysippé et Penthésilée ?

 _—_ Ça va, mais elles sont encore coincées à l'infirmerie.

 _—_ Mmm, elles doivent être ravies, s'amusa Astarté.

 _—_ Astarté… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _—_ L'empereur, déclara Astarté comme si le mot expliquait tout.

 _—_ Quoi l'empereur ?

 _—_ Il m'a offerte en cadeau à Gaïa Metella.

Les deux gladiatrices restèrent muettes de surprise.

 _—_ Je vous comprends, rit Astarté. Je n'ai pas compris moi-même. Le lendemain du munus, des prétoriens sont venus me chercher à l'infirmerie. Je n'étais pas ressortie si indemne que cela de mon dernier combat. Je pouvais à peine me lever et ils m'ont à moitié portée. Une litière m'attendait dans la cour du ludus. On m'a emmenée je ne sais trop où. J'ai pensé que j'allais en baver, que mon laniste m'avait louée à un tordu, mais quand la litière s'est arrêtée et que les rideaux ont été tirés, je me suis retrouvée face à l'Empereur. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Il m'a déclaré que je lui appartenais, que j'étais une gladiatrice de valeur et qu'il me considérait comme un bien précieux. Et que, pour cette raison, il avait décidé de m'offrir à une dame qu'il voulait honorer. Pour une fois, je suis restée muette comme une carpe. Il m'a enjointe à servir cette dame avec honneur et m'a assuré qu'il me réserverait le pire des sorts s'il apprenait que je l'avais déçue. J'ai compris le message et j'ai répondu servilement à tout ce qu'il m'a demandé. Un garde a refermé le rideau et la litière est repartie. Quand on a tiré les rideaux une deuxième fois, j'avais Néria en face de moi. Et puis, Gaïa Metella est apparue et elle m'a gentiment souhaité la bienvenue. Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors elle m'a fait porter dans une chambre et elle a fait venir un médecin. Je suis restée alitée une dizaine de jours. Elle est revenue me voir le lendemain de mon arrivée et m'a demandé si on m'avait expliqué ce que je faisais chez elle. Je lui ai raconté mon entrevue avec l'Empereur et ça l'a fait beaucoup rire. Ensuite, elle m'a dit que j'étais libre. Que je pouvais rester à son service ou partir. Si je décidais de rester, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle m'intégrerait dans sa familia comme garde personnel et que plus tard, si cela me convenait, elle me donnerait la responsabilité de la sécurité de certains de ses convois de marchandises et qu'elle me chargerait de former ses gens au maniement des armes ; si cela ne me convenait pas et que je préférais rester gladiatrice, qu'elle m'affranchirait et m'aiderait à obtenir un contrat d'auctorata, mais elle m'a prévenue que si je voulais rejoindre le ludus de Sidé, ce ne serait pas possible avant que le ludus n'ait trouvé un repreneur ; et si je voulais retourner en Dacie, qu'elle m'affranchirait, me donnerait assez d'argent pour m'établir et qu'elle me laisserait partir quand cela me conviendrait.

Ni Marcia ni Atalante ne surent que répondre.

 _—_ J'ai décidé de rester à son service. Je sais que l'empereur m'a menti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la domina m'a choisie moi, mais je resterai avec elle. Je ne suis plus rien en Dacie, je ne veux pas appartenir à un nouveau laniste et puis… la domina m'offre une vraie vie. Une nouvelle chance.

 _—_ C'est... commença Atalante.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, Atalante, murmura Astarté d'un air coupable.

 _—_ Non, protesta la grande rétiaire. Je suis tellement...

Atalante s'avança, prit Astarté dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

 _—_ Je suis tellement contente, souffla Atalante contre son oreille.

Elle s'écarta. Une émotion et une joie sincère brillaient dans son regard.

 _—_ Mais je… commença la Dace aux larges épaules.

 _—_ Tu étais seule et isolée. Nous, on a toute la familia derrière nous.

Astarté lui lança un regard reconnaissant et soudain, Marcia qui ne comprenait pas comment Gaïa avait pu préférer Astarté à Aeshma, parce qu'elle se doutait que Titus lui avait donné la liberté d'acquérir la gladiatrice de son choix réalisa que la raison avait guidé ce choix contre son cœur. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle abandonnait ainsi Aeshma à son sort. La première fois, elle l'avait fait sur la demande de la jeune Parthe et elle avait soustrait Atalante à une orgie. Cette fois-ci, elle offrait la liberté à Astarté. Marcia ne savait pas qu'Aeshma avait déjà refusé cette offre un an et demi auparavant, mais elle, comme Atalante, savait que la jeune Parthe approuverait la décision de Gaïa. Qu'elle se serait sentie terriblement offensée d'être offerte en cadeau à Gaïa. De devoir, contre sa volonté, abandonner le ludus. Qu'elle aurait reproché son choix à Gaïa et qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de la séparer de ses camarades sans l'avoir consultée. Contre son gré.

 _—_ On doit partir, Astarté, fit Atalante.

 _—_ Allez-y, saluez la familia de ma part. Toi, je te reverrai certainement, Marcia.

 _—_ Oui, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais on se reverra si tu restes avec Gaïa.

Astarté les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Un centurion escorté par quatre prétoriens remontait la rue. Les gladiatrices le croisèrent sans s'inquiéter de leur présence.

Il interpella Astarté alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte :

 _—_ J'apporte un message de l'Empereur pour Gaïa Metella.

 _—_ Entrez, je vais lui annoncer votre venue.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

.

 **latronculorum :** jeux de stratégie romain qui se jouait sur un plateau et au cours duquel deux joueurs déplaçaient des pièces en bois.

.

 **Les peintures érotiques :** Je me suis inspirée des peintures trouvées à Pompéi, aussi bien dans un bordel que dans les vestiaires réservés aux hommes, des bains dit "suburbain".

 _Sources :_

 _Pompéi_ , Marie Beard. Ed. du Seuil, coll. Point Histoire, 2012.

 _Les bas-fonds de l'antiquité_ , Catherine Salles. Ed. Payot. Coll. Petite biblio Payot. Histoire.1995

.

 **Les pratiques sexuelles honteuses au Ier siècle :**

La société romaine n'était pas spécialement puritaine. Bien que, les épouses n'aient souvent été considérées que comme ventre dédiés à donner des héritiers, le citoyen romain ne boudait pas son plaisir pourvu qu'il ne s'abandonne pas trop fréquemment à la volupté. Il prenait son plaisir, s'il en avait, auprès de ses esclaves (ils étaient aussi là pour cela), s'il n'en avait pas ou qu'ils n'étaient pas à son goût, auprès des prostitués. Cependant comme dans toute société, dans toute civilisation, il existe des tabous, outre qu'il était honteux de prendre du plaisir avec sa femme comme avec un esclave ou un prostitué. Être amoureux, c'est être faible, c'est abandonner une partie de sa virilité à un autre.

Les romains considéraient qu'on devait contenir ses pulsions sexuelles car, c'était ainsi faire preuve de virilité et de force de caractère.

Zmyrina choque Atalante quand elle parle des : « queues qui me défonçaient le con et le cul, toutes celles que je suçais, ma déchéance. »

En fait, la jeune femme use de graduation.

\- **Dans le premier cas** , rien que de très naturel. Même chez les puritains, on ne peut échapper à cette pratique si on veut des héritiers (Les puritains veulent toujours des héritiers. Des mâles. Les filles sont cause de perdition.).

\- **Dans le deuxième cas** , Zmyrina évoque sa position passive.

Les romains couchaient indifféremment avec les hommes ou les femmes (pas de notion d'homosexualité chez eux.). Il n'y avait rien de honteux à coucher avec un homme ou un jeune garçon, pourvu que le citoyen restât actif. Être passif, c'est renoncer à sa virilité Comme le disait si bien Sénèque dans ses _Controverses_ :

« ...de plus, s'il est normal pour un jeune homme d'être passif dans la relation, la passivité sexuelle chez un homme libre est un crime, chez un esclave, une obligation, chez l'affranchi, un service »

Jules César fut traité par ses ennemis de : « mari de toutes les femmes et la femme de tous les maris ». Une insulte. Non seulement, il est accusé de sexualité débridée, mais en plus, il est accusé de passivité. César n'avait donc rien d'un homme d'état viril. C'est une accusation de faiblesse.

\- **Dans le troisième cas** , le sexe oral n'est pas condamné. Rien n'empêche, en effet, l'honnête citoyen de s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Sauf que... Il en est le seul bénéficiaire. Il demandera de préférence ce genre de service à ses esclaves ou à des prostitués. Jamais il ne s'y adonnera. Cela équivaudrait à une soumission, au renoncement de sa virilité. Un homme libre ne posera jamais sa bouche sur le sexe d'un ou d'une de ses partenaires. Il ne se souillera jamais la bouche.

On a trouvé beaucoup de graffitis obscènes accusant des gens qu'on avait dans le nez, de ces pratiques, particulièrement à Pompéi.

 **Nota bene** : ceci dit, malgré les sources abondantes, on connaît très mal la société antique. De plus, les lois ne sont pas toujours appliquées et ne reflètent pas toujours la société dans laquelle elles sont censées s'appliquer.

N'oublions pas, surtout, que ce qu'on écrit ou ce qu'on représente sous forme de peintures, de dessins ou de sculptures, ne correspond souvent pas à ce qu'on pense ou ce qu'on fait dans la réalité.

 _Sources :_

ibid.

 _Artistique et Archéologie_ , Ph. Bruneau & P.Y Ballut, PUPS, 1997. Paris.

.

.

.


	30. Julia Mettela R

.

 _C'était bien un onyx noir..._

.

 **Avertissement :** _la fin du chapitre est un peu... rude (doux euphémisme)._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXX**

* * *

.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son monde depuis des années s'était résumé à son ludus, à son laniste, à son doctor, aux masseurs, à Atticus, à ses camarades. Sa vie avait été réglée par la discipline, les entraînements, les combats, les victoires, le sang et la douleur. Elle s'y était mue avec aisance. Elle y tenait sa place. Une place de meliora, respectée, crainte, peut-être aimée. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Sûrement.

Découvrir qu'elle aimait les autres n'avait pas été la seule conséquence de son retour à un statut de marchandise échangeable. Elle avait aussi découvert que les autres l'aimaient. Elle avait su pour Marcia, parce qu'il lui avait été difficile d'ignorer les sentiments qui les avaient jetées l'une contre l'autre. Il y avait eu d'autres gladiateurs avant la jeune fille, des dizaines de gladiateurs, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé les aimer et elle avait toujours cru que leurs sentiments ne dépassaient pas le coup de cœur, le désir ou le besoin égoïste d'être protégée et de se sentir aimée. Rien de sérieux. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu tort. Souvent. Pas toujours. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Elle venait d'acquérir un nouveau statut, de nouvelles responsabilités. Et tout menaçait , encore une fois, de s'effondrer.

L'histoire s'était emballée depuis qu'elle avait quitté le ludus. Aeshma et Atalante, déjà très proches l'une de l'autre avant son départ, avaient bâti une relation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, particulièrement si elle impliquait la petite thrace. Marcia avait incroyablement mûrie. Penthésilée et Lysippé affichaient une amitié sincère. Tidutanus et Herennius s'étaient retournés contre Téos.

Sur chaque histoire, sur chaque événement, l'ombre des dominas planaient. Elles étaient inextricablement liées à Marcia, à Aeshma, à Atalante, à elle, et à tous ceux impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre dans leur vie. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comment, et jusqu'à quel point. Elle ne connaissait rien des relations que Marcia entretenait avec Julia Metella, mais elle connaissait la jeune fille. Marcia aimait Julia Metella. Quant à Gaïa Metella, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle était prête à mettre sa vie en danger, à ruiner sa réputation et son honneur, à tout risquer, pour soustraire Atalante à une orgie, somme toute banale, ou pour la sauver elle, Astarté, d'une ignominieuse condamnation qu'elle méritait pourtant. L'amitié qu'elle vouait à Aeshma ne pouvait être une raison suffisante. Si ? Comment était-ce possible ? Passons. Ce que n'oublierait jamais Astarté, c'était que les dominas avaient soutenu Marcia quand elle avait voulu pardonner le meurtre de son père à ses camarades. Les deux dominas avaient œuvré pour obtenir la vérité, la justice et pour assurer un avenir à la jeune fille.

Et maintenant ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du ludus Aemilius. Qui pouvait l'aider à part ses camarades ? Qui pouvait comprendre ? Qui serait à même de lui donner des conseils, des idées ? La domina, en revenant du palais impérial, écumait d'une rage impuissante et dévastatrice. Néria avait vidé la villa en catastrophe, du moins ce que Gaïa Metella n'avait pas déjà détruit. Antiochus avait sagement attendu que les forces de la domina déclinassent. Il lui avait offert à boire et elle avait peu après sombré dans un lourd sommeil. Il avait avoué l'avoir droguée. Il avait pleuré en la berçant tandis qu'elle glissait peu à peu vers l'inconscience.

Astarté s'était trouvée inutile et stupide. Néria et les gens des dominas emballaient leurs affaires, organisaient le départ vers Ostie, Antiochus veillait sur Gaïa Metella. Et elle ? Ils étaient tous partis. Même la jeune esclave nouvellement acquise, s'était montrée utile. C'est alors qu'Astarté avait invoqué la nécessité de prévenir Marcia. Néria et Antiochus avaient approuvé. Ils l'attendraient au port. Elle n'aurait qu'à demander où se trouvait amarrée la __Stella Maris__ _._

.

La cour du ludus était vide. L'heure du dîner. Le réfectoire ? Non, elle ne voulait pas voir les autres gladiateurs. La cellule de ses camarades ? Elle ne savait pas où dormaient Atalante et Marcia. L'infirmerie ? Marcia et Atalante lui avaient dit qu'Aeshma y était toujours consignée.

 _—_ Astarté ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Saucia. La grande Dace s'assombrit.

 _—_ Comme je suis heureuse de te voir, lui déclara Saucia sincèrement émue.

La masseuse leva une main et caressa doucement la joue de la gladiatrice. Astarté baissa les yeux sur elle.

 _—_ Je n'ai jamais pardonné à Téos de t'avoir vendue, murmura Saucia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ton laniste t'a laissé sortir ? Tu veux voir quelqu'un ? Marcia ?

— Je ne suis plus gladiatrice.

— …

— Saucia, il faut que je voie Marcia. Atalante aussi.

— …

— Aeshma est toujours à l'infirmerie ?

— Oui, Atticus ne veut pas la laisser sortir.

— Elle est…

— Non, il veut simplement la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se battre et s'entraîner sans risquer de se blesser. Il n'a pas trop confiance en elle quand elle lui affirme qu'elle se montrera sage, sourit Saucia.

Astarté ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie.

— Astarté… ? s'inquiéta soudain Saucia.

— Il faut que je leur parle, euh… que je parle à Aeshma et à Atalante. Que…

— Viens avec moi.

Saucia conduisit Astarté dans une cellule. Elle alluma une lampe et invita la jeune gladiatrice à s'asseoir.

— Qui veux-tu voir ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— C'est ta chambre ?

— Oui.

— Toutes les trois, je veux les voir toutes les trois.

Saucia hocha la tête et quitta la cellule.

.

Elle passa d'abord chercher Aeshma. En entendant le nom d'Astarté, la petite thrace fronça des sourcils et se leva sans un mot.

Atalante et Marcia se trouvaient dans le réfectoire. Les gladiateurs lui souhaitèrent chaleureusement la bienvenue et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir en leur compagnie. Marcia était engagée dans une vive discussion avec ses camarades. Rires et répliques fusaient avec passion. La présence de Sabina ne contribuait pas à apaiser l'ambiance. La meliora semblait particulièrement en verve. Conformément à ses habitudes, Atalante mangeait tranquillement dans un coin. Enyo, Ishtar et Boudicca se trouvaient attablées avec elle. Personne ne parlait, mais Saucia surpris les regards heureux des trois gladiatrices se poser régulièrement sur leurs mains. Marcia avait remis leur bague aux membres du palus du sanglier. Et certaines ne se lassaient pas de contempler l'entaille sur laquelle figurait un sanglier stylisé.

Saucia était présente quand Marcia avait remis leur dû aux gladiatrices encore consignées à l'infirmerie. Lysippé s'était ébaudie sur la beauté de l'entaille et la qualité de la pierre, Penthésilée avait souri aussi heureuse que sa camarade. Aeshma avait bien évidemment grogné, mais l'air sévère de Marcia l'avait ramenée à de meilleurs sentiments. Marcia s'était inquiétée de savoir si la pierre lui plaisait. Elles s'étaient concertées avec Atalante et elles avaient choisi un onyx. Le sanglier se détachait en gris sur le noir profond et brillant de la pierre.

— Mais si tu ne veux pas la porter, je la garde, avait soudain déclaré Marcia.

Aeshma l'avait vertement tancée et enjointe à immédiatement lui donner cette bague. Elle l'avait passée à son doigt et l'avait regardée longuement, puis elle avait tourné le dos à Marcia et remonté ses draps jusqu'au nez. Marcia avait doucement souri. Elle avait salué les deux Amazones et leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser.

La masseuse balaya la salle des yeux. Elle repéra Britannia et Dacia à une table, Celtine a une autre. Marcia n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait sa gloire et sa vie aux trois bestiaires. Elle leur avait offert à chacune un bracelet de bras en or, payés sur son prix de la venatio des taureaux. Ils s'enroulaient tel le corps d'un serpent autour du bras des quatre gladiatrices. Pourtant, ils ne se terminaient pas tous par la tête de cet animal. Marcia eut aimé qu'elles arborassent toutes les quatre une panthère en souvenir de leur dernière chasse, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps, comme pour les bagues, de passer une commande personnalisée. Elle avait choisi parmi les modèles que possédait le joaillier. Une panthère pour Dacia, une lionne pour Celtine, un griffon pour Britannia, Marcia s'était réservé un serpent pour qu'il lui rappelât que la sagesse et la prudence étaient des vertus. Elles n'endosseraient peut-être plus jamais l'armatura des bestiaires, mais elles en garderaient à jamais le souvenir d'un esprit d'équipe particulier et d'une belle rencontre. Les présents avaient ému les bestiaires : Britannia parce qu'elle s'était sentie une fois de plus, reconnue à l'égale de ses camarades, Celtine parce qu'elle avait, une fois encore, eu la preuve que Marcia était non seulement généreuse, mais aussi dotée d'un goût très sûr, et parce qu'elle avait apprécié appartenir à leur équipe, Dacia parce qu'elle aimait Marcia et que le bracelet rendait tangible tout ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec ses camarades, parce qu'elle le prenait aussi comme un remerciement. Elle porterait le bracelet en l'honneur des venatios au cours desquelles elles s'étaient illustrées, en l'honneur des vies qu'elles avaient sauvées, de Bastet qui avait succombé à ses blessures et de Carpophorus avec qui elle avait partagé bien plus que des chasses. En souvenir des entraînements, d'une amitié sincère et des sensuelles étreintes qu'elle avait partagées avec le champion. Tout pouvait passer, elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais Carpophorus après avoir quitté Rome, elle ne participerait peut-être jamais plus à une chasse, mais elle n'oublierait jamais.

.

— Atalante ?

La grande rétiaire leva la tête.

— Aeshma voudrait te voir. Toi et Marcia.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui.

— À l'infirmerie ?

— Je vous accompagnerai.

L'expression d'Atalante vira à l'inquiétude. Elle repoussa son assiette et enjamba le banc sur lequel elle se trouvait assise.

— Je t'attends dehors, fit Saucia en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Atalante n'eut qu'à lui faire un signe pour que Marcia se levât et prît immédiatement congé de ses camarades. La jeune fille se gardait d'irriter sa meliora de quelque manière que ce fut. Elle tiqua en découvrant Saucia dans la cour.

— Aeshma veut nous voir, expliqua Atalante à Marcia.

Saucia ne commenta pas sa déclaration et elle resta muette quand Atalante s'étonna de ne pas prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie et les mena jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule.

— Je serai à l'infirmerie, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Atalante passa la porte.

— Aesh, qu'est-ce…

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres en découvrant Astarté.

— Je ne sais rien, grommela Aeshma énervée. Cette abrutie ne voulait rien me dire avant que vous ne soyez là.

— Astarté ? C'est Gaïa qui t'envoie ? demanda Marcia inquiète.

— La domina ? s'étonna Aeshma. Pourquoi la domina enverrait-elle Astarté nous parler ?

— Peut-être parce que je suis à son service, suggéra Astarté.

— Pff… très drôle, grogna Aeshma.

— Je lui appartiens, Aeshma. L'Empereur m'a offert en cadeau à Gaïa Metella. Il ne m'a pas offert moi en particulier, il lui a offert une gladiatrice, mais...

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Aeshma. Mais… Ata… ? Marcia… ? Vous… ?

— On l'a appris hier, lâcha Atalante.

— Hier ?! s'écria Aeshma comme si hier était équivalent à des mois. Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!

— Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour te le dire, se justifia Atalante.

— Parce qu'il faut un bon moment pour me dire qu'Astarté est rentrée au service de Gaïa Metella ? Qu'elle n'est plus gladiatrice et que… et que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez elle ? Tu sers à quoi ?

— Elle m'a prise pour assurer sa protection personnelle et pour, euh...

Aeshma se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure.

— Pour former ses gens à se défendre ? continua-t-elle pour Astarté. Pour escorter ses convois ou seconder Antiochus ? C'est ça qu'elle t'a proposé ?

— Oui. Elle m'a aussi dit que si cela ne me convenait pas, elle m'affranchirait et m'aiderait soit à signer un contrat d'auctorata, soit à repartir en Dacie ou ailleurs.

— Mais tu as accepté sa proposition de rester avec elle…

— Oui.

Astarté remarqua l'expression d'Aeshma.

— Aesh… commença-t-elle.

— Non, tu as bien fait, la rassura Aeshma. Tu étais trop isolée au ludus de Capoue. Tu ne pouvais pas rester là bas.

Sans y prêter attention, Aeshma avait changé de sujet de conversation, elle parlait de l'acquisition d'Astarté par Gaïa, pas de ce que la domina avait proposé comme travail à la Dace aux larges épaules. Atalante savait que Gaïa lui avait offert de rester près d'elle quand elle et Aeshma étaient encore à Alexandrie. Qu'Aeshma avait refusé. La Parthe aimait Gaïa Metella. Des sentiments partagés par la domina. Marcia le savait aussi.

— Parce qu'elle t'a choisie, n'est-ce pas ? voulut savoir Aeshma. L'Empereur, comme tu l'as expliqué, il ne t'a pas nominalement donnée à elle. Il lui a donné un gladiateur et il lui a laissé le choix de choisir qui elle voulait ?

— Oui.

— Elle a bien fait, déclara Aeshma d'un ton convaincu. Tu seras heureuse avec elle et je sais que tu la serviras fidèlement… D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt.

Astarté regarda sa camarade un peu interloquée.

— Elle t'a déjà fait ce genre de proposition ! réalisa-t-elle.

Aeshma haussa les épaules :

— Je lui avais dit que Téos ne me laisserait jamais partir. Elle avait quand même insisté. J'ai refusé. C'était illégal et j'aurais été considérée comme une esclave en fuite. Je ne pouvais pas accepter. Et puis...

— Astarté, la coupa Atalante. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Julia Metella a été arrêtée.

Ses trois camarades réagirent en même temps :

— Arrêté ? fit Aeshma qui ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible.

— Julia ?! s'écria Marcia catastrophée.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Atalante plus pragmatique.

— Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai rien compris. J'étais là quand Titus a ordonné son arrestation et quand les prétoriens l'ont emmenée, mais… Et après, Gaïa Metella a protesté, mais elles ont été escortées, chacune de leur côté. Julia Metella ne disait rien, Gaïa Metella a lancé des menaces. Sans Antiochus, je ne sais pas ce qui serait passé. Il l'a suppliée de garder son calme. Elle s'est reprise, mais une fois à la villa… À part vous deux, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi furieuse de ma vie. Ils sont tous partis pour Ostie. Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je change de familia et trois semaines après, elle est entièrement détruite. Marcia, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Julia Metella et euh… C'était… Il y avait ce type, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, c'est lui qui avait organisé tout ça, mais je ne comprends pas.

— Quel type ?

— Celui de… Et puis, l'autre aussi, et…

— Astarté, merde ! On ne comprend rien ! râla Aeshma.

— Évidemment qu'on ne comprend rien, je n'ai rien compris non plus ! s'énerva la Dace aux yeux dorés.

— Si c'est pour raconter n'importe quoi, ce n'était pas la peine de venir, lui reprocha acidement Aeshma.

— T'es vraiment con ! l'insulta Astarté.

La jeune Parthe s'avança l'air menaçant.

— Bon, on se calme, intervint tout à coup Atalante. Tout le monde s'assoit. Astarté, tu as assisté à son arrestation ?

— Oui, Gaïa Metella m'avait demandé de les accompagner chez l'Empereur, une manière disait-elle, de lui montrer qu'elle faisait cas de ses bienfaits. Aeshma, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa camarade… Je…

— Astarté, l'arrêta Marcia. S'il te plaît, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, comment ça s'est passé, ce qui a mené Titus à emprisonner Julia.

— Un centurion est venu juste après que vous soyez parties, vous l'avez croisé d'ailleurs.

— Oui, je me souviens déclara Atalante qui espérait qu'Astarté n'évoquât pas Zmyrina devant Aeshma.

— Il apportait une tablette de l'Empereur pour Gaïa Metella, continua Astarté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contenait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le message a fait très plaisir aux dominas. Quand le centurion est parti, Gaïa Metella m'a demandé si cela me dérangerait de les accompagner. Je lui appartiens, sa demande était si bizarre. Elle a vu que j'avais tiqué et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle voulait que je me présente chez l'Empereur en sa compagnie. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir si j'avais des vêtements adéquats. Elle voulait que j'aie l'air d'un garde, mais que je sois présentable. Elle est même venue avec moi pour choisir ma tunique et elle m'a félicitée pour… euh… Désolée, mais elle est tellement…

— Ouais, surprenante, grommela Aeshma. C'est bon, on a compris. La suite…

Astarté se prit la tête dans les mains et se lança dans son récit espérant que ses camarades y comprissent quelque chose. Qu'elles la rassurassent.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain de la visite du centurion, Gaïa s'était levée d'excellente humeur. Julia montrait moins d'enthousiasme confiant. Titus avait insisté pour qu'elle fût présente à l'entretien et elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait motiver son invitation. Gaïa ne lui avait pas raconté qu'Aulus Flavius avait attenté à sa vie et elle ne l'avait d'aucune manière impliquée dans cette histoire. Mais rien n'aurait pu assombrir l'humeur de Gaïa.

— Voilà presque deux mois que je lui ai parlé des soupçons qui pesaient sur le procurateur de Lycie. Ses services ont eu le temps de retrouver les courriers de Kaeso Valens.

— Oui, peut-être, lui accorda Julia. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y racontait. Vespasien n'avait pas encore jugé bon d'intervenir, peut-être Valens n'avait-il pas encore rassemblé toutes les preuves nécessaires et que Vespasien projetait une enquête plus officielle.

— Mais tu es là, Julia. Tu peux témoigner. Tu sais très bien qu'Aulus Flavius est un débauché et qu'il n'est pas honnête. Tu l'as assez fréquenté pour le savoir et tu connais toutes les transactions qui ont lieu dans la province. Je suis sûre que Titus veut te voir pour cette raison.

— Je ne contrôle pas toutes les transactions de la province, Gaïa.

— Une bonne partie.

— Je ne suis pas un fonctionnaire de l'Empire. Ma parole…

— L'affaire ne sera pas réglée aujourd'hui. Marcia devra peut-être témoigner et à ce moment-là, on pourra parler de l'attaque dont tu as été victime avec Quintus.

— Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.

— Un faisceau de suspicions suffira.

— Téos seul aurait pu confirmer l'implication de Flavius dans le meurtre de Valens et dans l'attaque de Bois Vert. Il est mort et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles impliquer Aeshma et Astarté. Astarté, qui est maintenant à ton service.

— S'il le faut, je la ferai témoigner.

— Tu es folle ! Même si elle t'appartient, c'est une esclave. Elle a porté la main sur un tribun et sur un magistrat. Crois-tu qu'elle échappera à une condamnation ?

— Elle a payé assez longtemps. Depuis combien de temps est-elle gladiatrice ? En tout cas, depuis plus de cinq ans. Cinq ans, c'est la peine prévue pour la _damnatio ad ludum._

— Ça ne marche pas comme cela, rétorqua Julia.

— Aulus Flavius n'a jamais été inquiété parce qu'il exerçait ses méfaits loin de Rome et des yeux de l'Empereur, mais ce n'est pas très difficile de vérifier les accusations de Kaeso Atilius

— C'est exact, mais je suis à peu près certaine que personne n'a effectué un aller-retour en Lycie en plein hiver.

— Pourquoi es-tu d'humeur si chagrine ? lui demanda Gaïa d'un ton boudeur.

— Je suis pas d'humeur chagrine comme tu le dis. Je veux seulement que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'illusions. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Titus me convie à votre entrevue.

— Il te convie parce que tu es ma sœur, que tu connais Marcia, que tu es une personne importante en Lycie et qu'il te trouve… Mmm...

Gaïa détailla la mise de son aînée d'un œil facétieux.

— Qu'il te trouve séduisante, charmante et... tellement orientale !

— Ce que tu peux être bête !

— Mais c'est vrai. Titus regrette sa belle reine juive. Il s'en est séparé pour des raisons d'état, pas parce qu'il ne la supportait plus. Les Romains sont tellement coincés…

— Coincés ?! s'exclama Julia. Ils ne sont pas coincés, ils la considèrent seulement comme une barbare.

— Une trop jolie barbare.

— Gaïa, tu sais, je ne souhaite pas m'attarder encore trop longtemps à Rome.

— …

— Gaïus me manque.

— Tu ne vas pas reprendre la mer en plein hiver ? s'inquiéta Gaïa.

— L'hiver n'empêche pas les voyages. Les vents ne sont pas toujours aussi cléments qu'à la bonne saison, il y a parfois des tempêtes, mais la __Stella Maris__ est un solide navire et mon capitaine est un excellent marin. Ce ne sera pas sa première traversée hivernale. Repars avec moi, Gaïa. Tu passeras la fin de l'hiver et le début du printemps à Patara. Tu rentreras plus tard à Alexandrie. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule à Rome.

— Mais si Aulus Flavius est condamné aux mines ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il tombera maintenant.

— Pff... ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

— Je suis réaliste.

— Sage ?

— Parfaitement, il en faut bien une dans la famille, grimaça Julia facétieuse.

Gaïa lui lança un coussin à la figure. Julia l'évita en riant. Elle se vanta d'être son aînée et traita Gaïa de petite fille sans cervelle. Mal lui en pris. La petite fille lui sauta dessus. Du divan où elles étaient assises, elles glissèrent par terre et la lutte s'engagea.

.

Gaïa avait demandé à Astarté de passer la voir une fois qu'elle serait habillée. La jeune Dace entra dans le salon sans frapper. Elle entendit le bruit de la lutte, vit les corps entrelacés, prit son élan… Il se brisa quand elle reconnut les deux belligérantes. Elle hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Astarté n'avait jamais vécu dans une villa. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui régissait la vie d'une famille romaine. Des usages propres à une familia respectable. Elle gardait très peu de souvenirs de son passé en Dacie. En tout cas, rien qui n'eut trait à sa vie domestique. La scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux ne lui sembla pas pourtant très habituelle. Qu'Aeshma et Atalante roulassent par terre en se tapant dessus n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant, elles ou d'autres d'ailleurs. Que se fussent deux dominas lui semblait plus… moins…

Julia et Gaïa ne l'avaient pas entendue entrer. Elles luttaient amicalement, sans âpreté, mais sérieusement quand même. Et elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien, réalisa soudain la jeune Dace. Elle oublia l'étrangeté de la scène et commença à analyser le combat d'un œil averti. La gladiatrice venait de prendre le dessus sur l'esclave. Les lutteuses sur les dominas. Gaïa était meilleure, plus technique. Bien plus technique. Sa sœur aînée se retrouva bientôt immobilisée. Elle tenta de se libérer. Gaïa affermit sa clef et Julia cria :

— Gaïa !

— Tu abandonnes ? demanda Gaïa la mine réjouie.

— Tu triches, râla Julia.

— Je n'ai pas triché, protesta Gaïa vexée.

— Aeshma t'a entraînée pendant plus d'un mois.

— Mmm... Avoue que je suis bonne élève, fit Gaïa en libérant sa sœur.

— Je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas trop le choix de ne pas l'être avec elle, grogna Julia en se relevant.

— C'est vrai, c'est un instructeur très exigent.

Aeshma… Voilà à qui la domina devait sa dextérité. Gaïa remarqua soudain Astarté.

— Astarté ? La porte était fermée, il me semble, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

— …

— Tu sais qu'on frappe avant d'entrer dans une pièce ? Et qu'on attend d'avoir reçu une réponse.

— Ah, euh...

Elle qui avait tant apprécié la politesse dont faisait preuve Marcia quand elle lui rendait visite, n'avait pas su mettre à profit son exemple. Elle rougit de confusion.

— Qu'importe ! Souviens-t-en juste à l'avenir… Dis-moi, dans quelle discipline martiale excelles-tu ?

— Dans toutes, domina, répondit spontanément la jeune Dace.

Gaïa rit, Julia arrangeait sa mise, mais un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

— Gaïa voudrait savoir dans quelle discipline tu surpasses Aeshma, précisa Julia pour la grande Dace.

— Dans…

— Sans te vanter, la coupa Gaïa.

— Je sais mieux manier un scutum qu'elle.

— Mmm, je ne pense pas me promener souvent en ville avec un scutum, remarqua Gaïa.

— C'est difficile de surpasser Aeshma, domina. Je suis plus puissante qu'elle, mais elle est très agile. Si j'arrive à ne pas me faire coincer, je la bats toujours à la lutte, mais nous avons un gabarit très différent. Ce n'est pas très juste.

— Et au pugilat ?

— On se vaut.

— Au pancrace ?

— Mmm… Aeshma est l'une des meilleures de la familia, sinon la meilleure.

— Au couteau ?

— On se vaut, mais nous ne sommes pas les meilleures.

— Qui alors ?

— Chez les filles ou dans la familia ?

— Chez les gladiatrices.

— Atalante et Sabina. Atalante. Elle s'en défend, mais pour moi, Atalante est la meilleure.

— Astarté, tu me donnerais des cours si je te le demandais ?

La grande Dace lui lança un regard étonné.

— Je ne veux pas que tu considères ce service comme une corvée, expliqua Gaïa. Je veux que tu y prennes plaisir, pas que tu me fasses plaisir.

— …

— J'ai aimé prendre des cours avec Aeshma parce qu'elle me considérait comme une élève, pas comme une domina. Atalante était comme cela aussi.

— Je veux bien essayer, domina, répondit honnêtement Astarté. Vous me semblez être une élève prometteuse.

— Bien ! se félicita Gaïa visiblement ravie de la réponse de la jeune gladiatrice.

— Pff… soupira Julia. Comment veux-tu ensuite que je me mesure à toi ? Depuis que j'ai quitté Alexandrie, je n'ai plus bénéficié des conseils de personne.

— Quintus ne t'a pas montré ce qu'il savait faire ? ironisa Gaïa.

Du plat de la main, Julia la tapa sur l'épaule en la traitant de sale gamine insolente.

— Un tel athlète ! rit encore Gaïa.

— Moque-toi, il m'a courageusement défendue à Bois Vert.

Gaïa attrapa soudain la tête de sa sœur et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la tempe.

— Quintus es un véritable amour ! rit-elle pourtant encore.

— Tu l'aurais tué s'il ne l'était pas, ronchonna Julia, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Personne ne profite de ma sœur, rétorqua Gaïa.

Astarté perçut un éclat dur briller au fond du regard de la domina. Elle se rappela comment celle-ci avait invectivé Aeshma à Myra. La grande Dace avait à ce moment-là, pensé que la vie de sa camarade ne tenait qu'à un fil. Que la présence seule de sa sœur avait empêché Gaïa de lui trancher la gorge. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Comme elle ne s'était pas trompée non plus, quant à l'estime que semblait éprouver la domina pour la petite Parthe.

— Mais tu bénéficies des meilleurs gardes du corps que puisse porter la terre, se plaignit Julia.

— S'il est d'accord, je te cède Antiochus.

— Je te l'ai laissé parce que j'ai confiance en lui.

— Tu n'as pas confiance en Astarté ?

Julia dévisagea attentivement la Dace aux yeux dorés. Une amie de Marcia. Plus que cela, le premier amour de Marcia. La jeune gladiatrice dégageait un charme troublant. Aeshma était sombre et dégageait beaucoup de sensualité, Atalante était discrète et respirait la gentillesse, l'équilibre et la sérénité. Astarté... Ses yeux, la couleur claire de ses cheveux, son teint mat, rappelait les melituntas de sa jeunesse. Ces pains de sésame arrosés de miel qui faisaient le délice des enfants et des gourmands. Mais plus que son apparence physique, Julia était sensible à son attitude. Un mélange de décontraction et de fermeté, d'affabilité et dureté. Elle avait une façon de se déplacer qui attirait l'attention. Un regard qui se posait différemment sur chaque chose et sur chaque être. Une personne terriblement séduisante. D'autant plus séduisante, pensa Julia, qu'elle était consciente de ses attraits et de son pouvoir sur les autres. Elle était bien trop détendue pour ne pas le savoir. Elle ressemblait à Gaïa. Une manipulatrice. Dangereuse ? Non. Tout ce que Julia savait de la jeune gladiatrice lui criait le contraire. Astarté était de la trempe d'Aeshma et d'Atalante. Marcia en avait toujours parlé avec beaucoup de passion et d'émotion, de tendresse et d'affection. Différemment d'Aeshma ou d'Atalante.

Astarté ne dissimulait aucune lâcheté, aucune fausseté. Elle avait pris soin de Marcia et elle l'avait sincèrement aimée. Elle l'aimait sincèrement. Une séductrice, mais une séductrice dénuée de cynisme. Peut être se trompait-elle, elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour être certaine de son jugement, mais elle aurait été bien présomptueuse de remettre en cause celui de Marcia ou de mépriser l'estime que lui vouaient Atalante et Aeshma.

— Si, une absolue confiance, affirma Julia.

.

* * *

.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois montrée si modeste, grogna Aeshma.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse mentir à Gaïa Metella, se justifia Astarté. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus. Et puis, elle te connaît bien, si je lui avais menti, elle s'en serait aperçu tôt ou tard. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle pense que je ne mérite pas votre estime et votre confiance. Ni que Julia Metella le pense.

— Tu lui donneras des cours, alors ?

— Oui.

— C'est une bonne élève, mais tu verras, elle a une façon très particulière de se battre. Elle se montre terriblement agaçante, elle est chiante parfois. Mais méfie-toi, ça fait partie de sa stratégie. Développe cet aspect chez elle, ne la corrige pas. Apprends-lui aussi à descendre sur ses jambes. Elle est grande et elle a tendance à se pencher en avant ou à être en déséquilibre.

— Mmm, d'accord.

Atalante n'en revenait pas. Aeshma donnait des conseils à Astarté ? Elle lui confiait Gaïa Metella ? Si Astarté ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre l'importance que cela avait aux yeux de sa camarade, Atalante le savait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Aeshma estimât autant la Dace aux larges épaules. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite Parthe. Une légère crispation de la mâchoire lui apprit que celle-ci prenait la situation très au sérieux.

Gaïa Metella avait déstabilisé Aeshma quand elles s'étaient rencontrées. Sa camarade avait mal vécu les réactions imprévisibles de la jeune domina et elle avait souffert d'être méprisée et rejetée, de se sentir manipulée. Elle avait mal compris ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour Gaïa Metella, ce qui l'avait mise en colère et pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Et puis, il y avait eu le naufrage. Une nouvelle histoire. Pourtant, Aeshma avait rejeté la proposition de la domina. Elle avait préféré rentrer au ludus, retrouver ses camarades. Pas seulement Marcia, mais les autres aussi, elle, Marpessa, Ajax... Astarté. Astarté qui avait été vendue. C'était étrange, personne n'avait jamais pensé qu'Aeshma tenait particulièrement à Astarté. Si les gladiateurs n'avaient pas osé lui apprendre que Téos s'était débarrassé de la Dace quand elle était rentrée au ludus, c'était simplement parce qu'Astarté était une meliora, qu'Aeshma l'appréciait, mais surtout, parce que tout le monde savait qu'elle ressentirait comme une injustice la vente des deux meliores. Qu'elle le prendrait comme une attaque personnelle. Un affront. Et qu'on craignait les colères d'Aeshma. Personne n'avait imaginé que la fureur d'Aeshma pourrait trouver son origine dans l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour la Dace aux yeux dorés, qu'elle vouait peut-être même à Lucanus. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Avec la domina. Avec elle, Atalante. Et avec Marcia. Qu'elle avait été sensible à la souffrance de Marcia. Qu'Aeshma aimait profondément la jeune fille et que ce qui touchait Marcia, la touchait aussi. Personnellement.

Aeshma eût pu, peut-être dû, éprouver de la jalousie envers Astarté, la haïr pour se tenir à la place qui lui revenait auprès de Gaïa Metella, lui en vouloir parce qu'elle vivait jour après jour auprès d'une personne qu'elle aimait et qui lui manquait. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait effleuré l'esprit de la jeune Parthe. Aeshma, tout comme Atalante, approuvait le choix de Gaïa Metella et elle éprouvait une joie sincère à l'idée qu'elle se fut attachée Astarté. Elle lui en était même certainement reconnaissante. Pour l'avoir exigée. Sauvée. Protégée. Exactement comme elle l'avait fait pour Atalante lors de la soirée chez le sénateur. Atticus avait bien jugé son disciple : _Un cœur et une âme généreuse_. C'était tellement vrai.

Une immense vague de tendresse fondit sur Atalante.

Astarté, Aeshma, Marcia.

Quand, neuf ans auparavant, elle avait rejoint la prairie où campait la familia de Téos, Atalante avait assisté à la punition d'un homme qui avait manqué à la discipline. Les verges avaient claqué. Le sang avait coulé. La punition, la petite réflexion de Téos à son intention qui contenait son lot de menaces explicites si elle se montrait rétive, le claquement des verges et les gémissements du gladiateur n'étaient pas ce qui avait le plus désagréablement surpris Atalante. Ce qui lui avait noué les entrailles et tordu le cœur. Mais la réaction de ceux qui assistaient à la punition. Leur absence de réaction. La familia entière assistait à la flagellation. Atalante n'avait lu qu'indifférence et ennui sur les visages, et quand l'homme qui tenait les verges — elle apprit peu après que c'était Herennius — avait claqué l'ordre de retourner à l'entraînement, tout le monde s'était détourné. Elle n'avait décelé aucun regard de sympathie ou de soulagement. L'entraînement avait repris. Elle avait vu des hommes sourire, des femmes plaisanter. Un manque total de compassion à deux ou trois exception près. Elle avait alors compris qu'elle serait seule. Que le mot _familia_ ne voulait rien dire.

Par la suite, elle avait cru en Astarté, elle avait cru en Aeshma. De terribles désillusions. Elle s'était pourtant bien intégrée, elle avait acquis très vite le respect des membres de la familia et elle était très appréciée. Mais... mais jamais elle n'aurait cru ni même espéré retrouver la confiance et l'affection qu'elle avait éprouvées quand elle vivait dans les plaines arides de Syrie. Elle avait eu tort.

.

— Elles s'aiment beaucoup, dit pensivement Astarté. Je veux dire les dominas. Elles sont très proches.

— Elles sont sœurs et je crois que leur vie n'a pas été très facile, dit Aeshma en haussant les épaules.

— Mais...

— Astarté, s'impatienta Marcia.

— Désolée, mais je les ai trouvées si proches, si complices... C'est idiot. En fait, elles sont comme vous.

— Comme nous ? la reprit Atalante.

— Oui. Comme toi, Marcia et Aeshma, vous n'avez pas besoin de...

— Astarté, râla cette fois Marcia qui se moquait des réflexions d'Astarté et voulait savoir pourquoi Julia avait été arrêtée.

Astarté ne précisa pas sa pensée et elle continua son récit.

.

* * *

.

Astarté, Antiochus et Néria accompagnèrent les deux dominas. Elles voulurent se rendre à pied au palais, mais une litière les attendait devant la porte de villa.

— Kittos n'est pas là ? s'étonna Gaïa. Antiochus, tu l'as vu ce matin ?

— Non, domina. Il n'a pas passé la nuit à la villa.

— Je ne sais jamais si on peut lui confiance ou pas, râla Gaïa.

— J'espère, souffla Julia. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Peut-être bien trop. Gaïa, es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener Astarté avec nous ?

— Oui, répondit fermement celle-ci. Arrête de t'inquiéter, Julia.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Une sombre appréhension la rongeait de l'intérieur.

.

Elles furent introduites dans une grande salle. Une salle d'audience, pas dans un salon privé comme l'avait été Gaïa quand elle s'était rendue auparavant chez l'Empereur. Astarté, tous les sens en alerte, s'était crispée en entrant. Deux prétoriens avaient fermé la porte derrière eux et y restèrent en faction. Tous les autres accès étaient gardés de la même façon. Deux autres soldats encadraient l'Empereur et un centurion se tenait ostensiblement la main sur son pugio. Gaïa salua le centurion d'un signe de tête, mais il l'ignora ou feignit de l'ignorer. L'inquiétude de Julia Metella Valeria gagna la Dace aux yeux dorés. Les prétoriens semblaient détendus et indifférents à leur venue, mais la gladiatrice décelait une tension dans leur attitude. Elle se rapprocha insensiblement de Gaïa Metella. Elle flairait le piège à plein nez. Le danger.

— Gaïa ! l'accueillit jovialement l'Empereur. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

— Imperator, c'est un honneur.

Titus se tenait derrière une grande table massive. Des rouleaux et des tablettes étaient jetés pêle-mêle devant lui. Il travaillait. Il referma une tablette et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Gaïa, je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé, mais il me serait maintenant gré de le savoir : où êtes-vous née ?

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres.

— Vous avez grandi à Alexandrie, continua l'empereur. Mais vous n'êtes pas née là-bas. D'ailleurs, vous habitez le quartier delta, on y rencontre rarement des citoyens romains. Ils rechignent à vivre au milieu des juifs et ceux-ci n'apprécient pas vraiment se mêler à une population qu'ils méprisent.

— Mépris réciproquement partagé, Imperator.

— Mmm, sans doute. Les juifs ont causé beaucoup de troubles dans l'Empire.

— Les sicaires ou les zélotes, les autres n'ont été victimes que de l'extrémisme de leurs compatriotes et de la bêtise des autres populations, que ces populations eussent été d'origine grecque ou romaine, rétorqua Gaïa.

— Votre villa appartenait à un banquier juif si je ne m'abuse ?

— Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Imperator, répondit Gaïa avec condescendance, signifiant par-là que les services de renseignement impériaux n'avaient rien d'efficients.

— Il vous avait recueillies vous et votre sœur quand vous étiez jeunes ? Quel âge aviez-vous, Julia ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme qu'il avait jusque-là ignorée.

— Seize ans, Imperator.

— Et vous, Gaïa ?

— Douze, claqua la voix sèche de Gaïa qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Vous avez débarqué à Alexandrie et Saul vous a adoptée. Le fait est curieux.

— Notre père l'avait connu lors d'une attaque de pirates, intervint Julia. Ils avaient été faits prisonniers ensemble et ils sont restés très proches. Notre père disait qu'une véritable amitié ne s'embarrassait ni de liens familiaux, ni de religion, ni de race.

— Votre père ? fit Titus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Oui, Caïus Metellus Varillia.

— Il est mort ?

— Oui, s'assombrit Julia.

— Comment ?

— Il a été assassiné, fit Gaïa en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Titus.

Julia se retint de prendre la main de sa jeune sœur dans la sienne. Après Astarté, elle sentit Antiochus se rapprocher lui aussi de ses deux dominas. La gladiatrice avait réagi dès leur entrée dans la pièce. Julia l'avait noté, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché le sentiment d'un danger imminent chez la jeune femme habituée aux combats ? Les gardes ? Les portes fermées ? La fausse indifférence des prétoriens ? Que leur voulait Titus ? Et pourquoi leur parler de leur enfance. Titus venait de réactiver le ressentiment de Gaïa envers l'Empire.

— À Gerasa ? voulut savoir Titus.

— …

— N'êtes-vous pas née à Gerasa ? insista l'empereur.

— Si, répondit Gaïa.

— Vous m'avez menti.

— Non.

— C'est le nom que vous avez prononcé à l'oreille de mon père ?

— Oui.

— Vous n'êtes jamais retournée là-bas ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Il n'y avait aucun survivant.

— Vous en êtes sûre ?

— Oui.

L'empereur claqua des doigts. Un prétorien ouvrit une porte. Un homme entra. Un rictus de haine déforma les traits de Gaïa, un profond mépris naquit au fond des yeux de Julia qui se transmit bientôt à tout son être.

— Vous vous connaissez, je crois ? dit Titus d'un ton faussement aimable.

Astarté ne reconnut pas tout de suite le nouvel arrivant. Son visage lui était familier, mais elle n'arriva pas immédiatement à se rappeler où elle avait pu le rencontrer. Gaïa siffla entre ses dents. Elle ne formula aucun mot, on aurait juste cru entendre une vipère défendant son nid. L'homme lui adressa un petit sourire condescendant. Astarté lui trouva un air sournois et pervers. La mémoire du même sourire lui revint soudain. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ce type avait arboré le même sourire gourmand de dégénéré un mois et demi auparavant quand il avait posé une main possessive sur Aeshma, quand il s'était penché sur elle avant de lui poser les mains sur les épaules, qu'il y avait exercé une pression pour qu'elle tombât à genoux devant lui. Astarté avait été très occupée pendant cette soirée, mais elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'attention particulière et franchement malsaine que ce type avait témoigné à sa camarade. Toute la nuit. Il ne s'était pas contenté de la baiser de mille et une façons, de regarder ou de participer. Astarté avait décelé chez l'homme un désir d'humilier Aeshma. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée et la grande Dace s'était félicitée que Gaïa eût soustrait Atalante à cette soirée. Ce type l'avait dégoûtée. On rencontrait parfois ce genre de pervers dans les orgies auxquelles elle participait avec ses camarades, mais Astarté y avait toujours échappé. Des types cruels et dangereux. Aeshma était mal tombée.

.

* * *

.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? cracha Aeshma.

— Je me suis posé la même question, déclara Astarté.

— C'est lui... suffoqua Marcia. C'est à cause de lui. Je vais le tuer.

— Qui ça, lui ? Vous le connaissez ? Enfin, toi, Aeshma, je sais que tu le connais, mais toi, Marcia, comment le connais-tu ? Qui est-ce ?

— Aulus Flavius, le procurateur de Lycie.

Astarté regardait ses camarades. Marcia écumait de colère, Aeshma tremblait de fureur. Atalante avait crispé les mâchoires et posé une main apaisante sur la cuisse de la petite Parthe.

— Mais c'est qui ce type ?

— C'est lui qui a payé Téos pour... commença Aeshma.

Marcia avait fini par lui apprendre le nom du commanditaire. Elle l'avait prononcé devant elle quand elle était venue la supplier d'accepter son pardon. Aeshma était trop bouleversée à ce moment-là pour l'avoir relevé. Mais elle y avait repensé plus tard. Elle en avait parlé à Atalante pour qui le nom de Flavius n'évoquait rien. Les deux gladiatrices avaient alors interrogé Marcia et appris des vérités qui avaient plongé Aeshma dans la plus noire des colères. Une colère que seule la présence d'Atalante et de Marcia avait empêché de glisser vers de violents débordements. Atalante avait été glacée par le récit de Marcia. Elle avait souhaité que les esprits de la terre punissent Téos par-delà la mort pour avoir entraîné ses camarades à servir un homme sans honneur qui avait détruit la vie de Marcia et avait plongé une jeune fille heureuse et innocente dans un monde qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien.

— Il a tué mon père, siffla Marcia.

— C'est grâce à lui qu'on a connu les dominas. Il voulait mettre la main sur Aeshma quand Téos l'avait punie et qu'on avait été envoyées toutes les deux à la villa du propréteur.

— C'est pour ça qu'il... À la soirée chez le sénateur. C'est pour cela ? Il s'est vengé ? demanda Astarté à Aeshma.

Atalante se tourna vivement vers Aeshma.

— C'est lui qui t'avait fait ça ?! Aesh, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

— Quelle soirée chez le sénateur ? demanda Marcia.

— Le soir où j'ai passé la nuit avec Gaïa Metella, répondit Atalante sans penser à ce que sa phrase pouvait contenir comme sous-entendus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il était là ? demanda Marcia à Aeshma.

— …

— Aesh ?

— Pff... souffla la petite Parthe qui n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

— Astarté ? insista Marcia.

— Il...

— Il s'est occupé de moi, la coupa Aeshma sans donner plus d'explications.

— L'espèce de salaud ! grinça Marcia entre ses dents.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de détail pour imaginer le pire.

— Vous ne m'avez pas tout raconté, murmura Astarté. Aeshma, Gaïa Metella t'avait sauvée de ses griffes ?

— Non, enfin si, mais c'est sa sœur qui le lui avait demandé. Julia Metella est mariée et euh... ben... Gaïa Metella se fiche un peu de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle à Patara, elle n'y habite même pas.

Astarté, si toute cette histoire était vraie, comprenait mieux l'implication des dominas auprès des gladiatrices. En dehors du ludus, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Romain qui leur ressemblât. Même les auctoratus méprisaient les esclaves. Ils vivaient avec eux, ils partageaient leur condition d'esclave au sein du ludus, ils crevaient et souffraient comme eux, mais ils se croyaient supérieurs. Pas tous évidemment, mais beaucoup d'entre eux.

Pas Marcia.

Astarté ne s'était jamais sentie avilie ou méprisée par la jeune fille. Seuls ses talents, son intelligence, sa bonne éducation et sa gentillesse plaçaient Marcia au-dessus du commun, pas sa situation sociale. La jeune fille reconnaissait naturellement l'autorité des meliores, des doctors, des masseurs ou des gardes, comme elle avait été consciente de sa place de meliora dans l'équipe des bestiaires.

— Mais ce type, pourquoi il en voulait à ton père, Marcia ? Et pourquoi nous avoir envoyé tuer Julia Metella et son mari ?

— C'est un pourri, mon père enquêtait sur lui pour le compte de l'Empereur Vespasien et Julia le gênait.

— Il voulait s'en débarrasser, murmura Astarté.

— Et il a réussi, dit sombrement Marcia. C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé, Astarté ? Julia est honnête, sa réputation n'était pas surfaite à Patara, ajouta passionnément Marcia. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissée la fréquenter s'il avait eu des doutes. Il l'aimait beaucoup et il avait confiance en elle... C'est avant ? C'est ça ? Ça a à voir avec leur passé ? Elle a fait quelque chose avant ? Quoi ? Elle a tué quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que ce sale type a déterré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté comme mensonge ?

— Il n'a rien raconté. Il a juste souri, il était tellement content de lui.

— …

— C'est quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, murmura Astarté.

— Marcus Silus ? Son centurion ?

— Euh... hésita Astarté qui ne le connaissait pas. Il y avait une espèce de garde, mais ce n'est pas lui, non plus. Lui, il escortait juste une autre personne. Un homme. Un homme d'avant, dit-elle en insistant lugubrement sur le dernier mot.

Atalante et Aeshma se raidirent et leurs épaules s'effleurèrent. Avant. Un mot sans plus de signification qu'un autre, sauf pour elles. Astarté ne pouvait pas l'avoir prononcé par hasard, son choix était délibéré. _Avant._ Un mot qui scellait le sort des gladiateurs. Il exprimait leur passé, celui dont on ne parlait jamais, celui qu'on avait oublié, auquel on refusait encore de penser. _Avant_ équivalait à la mort, au néant. À rien. _Avant_? Avant quoi ?

Atalante n'en avait aucune idée, Aeshma savait que la domina dissimulait des blessures et des secrets, mais elle ne les avait jamais évoqués devant elle et Aeshma n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Tout ce qu'Aeshma savait, c'était que la domina aimait beaucoup sa sœur, qu'elle tenait à elle et qu'elle considérait qu'elle lui devait sa vie.

— Il savait, Marcia, il les connaissait, continua Astarté sombrement.

— Qui ? Julia et Gaïa ?

— Oui, ils les connaissaient... et il les a reconnues. Toutes les deux.

.

* * *

.

Titus salua courtoisement Aulus Flavius, l'appelant s _on cher ami_. Le procurateur s'inclina obséquieusement et noya l'Empereur sous les flatteries.

— Mon ami Aulus Flavius vous a réservé une surprise, annonça ensuite Titus à Gaïa.

Le procurateur se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Il attendait ce moment avec tellement d'impatience. Il planta son regard dans celui de Julia. Elle l'avait nargué pendant des années. Lui opposant en toute circonstance sa morgue et son ostensible indifférence. Il avait mainte fois bu la coupe amère du ridicule. Elle avait repoussé ses flatteuses avances et battu en brèche des marchés qu'ils s'étaient réservés bien avant qu'elle n'arrivât à Patara et ne mît la main sur cet imbécile de Quintus. Valerius possédait de grandes propriétés dont il ne s'occupait pas. Julia avait importé ses affaires d'Alexandrie, acquis des entrepôts, monté une flotte, acheté l'immense propriété du Grand Domaine, une autre qu'il n'avait jamais vue en Pamphylie, un élevage de murex à Myra, noué de nouveaux contacts, développé sa clientèle à partir de celle de Quintus Valerius. En moins de deux ans, elle était devenue une personnalité incontournable dans toute la province. Les femmes admiraient son goût en matière de toilettes, de bijoux, d'œuvres d'art et de parfums. Les hommes se montraient aussi sensibles à son charme qu'à son sens des affaires. Elle n'était pourtant qu'une étrangère, qu'une femme. Et on ne savait rien de sa familia d'origine. Sa sœur était insolemment exotique, aussi hautaine et aussi riche qu'elle. Personne ne savait même qui était leur tuteur. Aucun Metellus n'habitait Alexandrie et les nombreux informateurs qu'entretenaient le procurateur ne lui avaient été d'aucune utilité.

Elle l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Aujourd'hui, il tenait sa revanche. Magnifique. Tellement inattendue. Tellement scandaleuse. Si savoureuse.

Le fils dont elle était si fière n'était qu'un bâtard.

Gaïa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se déhancha sensiblement, pencha la tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil qui exprimait son profond dédain pour la petite mise en scène dont elle se croyait l'héroïne principale. Elle se savait inattaquable. Julia n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Une fois encore, Aulus Flavius allait mordre la poussière. Et quand elle sortirait de cette ridicule entrevue, elle s'occuperait définitivement de son sort. Elle avait eu tort de vouloir passer par la voie légale. Une idée stupide. Son désir de condamner Aulus Flavius à la déchéance, de le voir s'effondrer aux pieds de l'Empereur, d'implorer un pardon que Titus ne lui octroierait jamais, avait desservi sa cause. On ne tente pas de punir pour l'exemple un chien enragé, on le tue. Elle n'avait que trop retardé l'échéance. Elle demanderait son aide à Astarté. La jeune gladiatrice ne savait pas qui il était, Gaïa lui apprendrait et elles iraient, ensemble, mettre un terme à sa misérable vie de scélérat. Marcus Silus suivrait ou précéderait. Elle se fierait en cela aux conseils de la jeune femme. Gaïa avait été favorablement impressionnée par le meurtre de Téos et elle lui accordait une confiance absolue.

Concentrée sur Titus et Aulus Flavius qui lui faisaient face, elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes qui s'avançaient silencieusement dans la pièce.

— Gaïa... murmura soudain d'une voix voilée par l'émotion l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Gaïa, Néria, Astarté et Antiochus froncèrent les sourcils, cherchant à deviner son identité.

Julia pâlit. Son cœur s'emballa, s'arrêta, repartit. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Un cataclysme cauchemardesque menaçait d'anéantir le monde qu'elle avait patiemment et courageusement construit avec Gaïa, de l'ensevelir, comme avait été enseveli Pompéi, sous une nuée ardente. Il n'en resterait que des cendres fumantes que ne suffiraient jamais à sécher les larmes de détresse et de rage versée sur le champs de ruine que serait devenue leur vie. Il anéantirait Gaïa et tous les efforts de Julia pour que la jeune femme surmontât sa peine et fût un jour heureuse. Elle avait senti Gaïa si proche d'y arriver ces derniers temps.

L'homme s'approcha, tendit une main et la leva hésitante sur Gaïa. Des larmes perlaient aux commissures de ses yeux. La jeune femme se recula.

— Gaïa, répéta-t-il. Je croyais que personne n'avait survécu. Je suis arrivé cinq jours après. La ville était en ruine, la villa fumait encore. Tous ces cadavres... Les chiens et les chacals les avaient dévorés. Des pilleurs hantaient les rues et n'hésitaient pas à achever les survivants pour s'attribuer un maigre butin supplémentaire. J'ai voulu savoir, j'ai cherché des survivants. Il ne restait personne. On m'a assuré que toute votre familia avait été massacrée.

— Mais qui es-tu ?! s'impatienta Gaïa extrêmement contrariée par ces déclarations dégoulinantes d'émotions.

Son passé n'appartenait qu'à elle. Qu'à elle et à Julia. À personne d'autre. Elle recula. Astarté fit un pas pour se placer entre elle et l'inconnu.

— Retenez votre chienne de garde, Gaïa ! claqua la voix dure de l'Empereur.

Ni Astarté ni Gaïa ne prêtèrent attention à ses paroles. Astarté resta fermement à sa place et Gaïa ne l'invita pas à reculer. Son regard avait pris une teinte inquiétante.

— Titus, par tous les dieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. À quelle comédie m'avez-vous conviée ?

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit l'homme peiné. Tu étais encore jeune, il est vrai.

Il tourna son regard vers Julia.

— Mais toi, tu étais plus âgée, tu te souviens de moi ?

— Sextus Fannius, souffla Julia.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Gaïa à son aînée.

— Je suis le frère de ta mère. J'étais en garnison à Jérusalem. J'ai su qu'il y avait eu des troubles à Gerasa. J'ai demandé un congé, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Après la guerre de Judée, j'ai été envoyé en Germanie, puis en Gaule. Je ne suis jamais retourné en Orient et je ne viens jamais à Rome. Je possède une grande propriété près de Lugdunum et mes fonctions officielles m'y retiennent. Un jour, un messager m'a apporté une tablette qui me demandait de confirmer ma parenté avec ta mère. J'ai appris ensuite qu'il restait des survivants.

— C'est donc bien la fille de votre sœur et de Caïus Metellus Varillia ?

— Oh, oui, répondit l'homme avec émotion. Je l'ai tenue bébé dans mes bras. Tu ressembles tant à ta mère. Je rêvais d'avoir un neveu, ton père me traitait d'imbécile. Il aimait autant ses filles qu'il aurait aimé des fils. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait des survivants. C'est toi qui l'as sauvée, Julia ?

— …

— Gaïa, dit-il sans insister auprès de Julia. Quand j'ai su que je te rencontrerai, j'ai pensé à...

Sextus Fannius fouilla fébrilement dans une bourse qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Il en sorti un petit sachet de tissu et le tendit à Gaïa.

— Ouvre-le, dit-il.

Gaïa le regarda méchamment.

.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, Kittos observait la scène avec curiosité. L'Empereur lui avait parlé d'une requête particulière. D'une confrontation. L'enquête sur le procurateur de Lycie avançait à grand pas. On avait retrouvé les rapports de Kaeso Atilius Valens. Ils étaient accablants. Aulus Flavius était condamné. Pour corruption, exactions, extorsion et détournement des impôts à son propre profit.

Gaïa Metella l'avait implicitement accusé d'avoir commandité le meurtre du tribun, mais rien n'était venu corroborer une telle assertion. Kittos était persuadé que Gaïa Metella dissimulait des informations et que ses accusations étaient fondées sur des preuves concrètes, mais lesquelles ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il eût aimé interroger Marcia Atilia car elle l'aurait sans doute éclairé sur cette histoire qu'il pressentait plus sombre qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment propice pour le faire. Quoi qu'il en fût, cette histoire de procurateur corrompu n'avait rien à voir avec la petite comédie en train de se jouer devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que Titus en attendait ?

Les protestations d'affection de Sextus Fannius lui semblaient surfaites. Comme celui-ci l'avait si bien dit, Gaïa et Julia n'étaient que des filles. Les filles de sa sœur. Si Kittos ne pouvait remettre en cause l'amour qu'avait peut-être éprouvé l'homme envers sa sœur, il restait dubitatif quand l'intérêt que pouvait soulever chez lui deux orphelines considérées comme mortes depuis douze ans. La probité de l'homme ne pouvait certainement pas être mise en cause, mais sa sincérité ? Et pourquoi cette touchante réunion de famille avait elle lieu en présence de l'Empereur ? En quoi Aulus Flavius s'y trouvait-il impliqué ? Kittos pensait le sort du procurateur scellé. Il ne serait peut-être pas ignominieusement condamné, mais l'exil et l'impossibilité d'exercer une charge impériale lui pendait au nez. Titus se voulait un empereur juste et droit. Vespasien n'avait pas redressé les finances de l'Empire pour que des magistrats véreux détournassent à leur profit ce qui revenait à Rome ou à l'Empereur en personne. À quoi rimait cette mascarade ?

.

— Vous ne regardez pas ce que contient le sachet ? susurra Aulus Flavius.

— Non.

— Faites-le, Gaïa, ordonna l'empereur.

L'ordre avait claqué lourd de menaces. Gaïa avait évalué ses chances. Onze prétoriens, Marcus Silus. Un contre quatre. Néria ne savait pas se battre. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération.

Julia lui jeta un regard en coin. Gaïa n'avait pas compris ce qui se tramait. Ce qu'impliquait la présence de Sextus Fannius. Sextus Fannius, l'instrument d'Aulus Flavius. De sa basse vengeance. Elle se reprocha sa bêtise, sa négligence. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter de lui. Elle avait su qu'il était parti rejoindre la Germanie peu après la fin de la guerre de Judée. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Gaïa. Avant la destruction de la ville, l'homme venait souvent à Gerasa. Il profitait de l'hospitalité généreuse du mari de sa sœur. Caïus Metellus Varillia adorait sa femme, il n'aurait jamais refusé de recevoir chez lui un membre de sa famille. Il profitait aussi de ce que Sextus fût attaché au service du procurateur de Judée pour se tenir au courant de la politique menée par l'Empire dans la région.

Caïus Metellus et Mettia Flavia étaient mariés _sine manu_. Sextus Fannius préférait Caïus à Mettia et il manifestait une indifférence polie à leurs deux filles qui, à ses yeux, ne présentaient aucun intérêt. Il agaçait Julia qui savait pertinemment que Sextus considérait les filles comme des fardeaux inutiles et reprochait implicitement à sa sœur de ne pas avoir donné d'héritier mâle à son mari. Elle déshonorait la famille. Sextus n'avait jamais compris l'attachement de Caïus pour ses filles. Il se fichait éperdument de leur avenir, qu'elles fussent mortes ou vivantes. Elles n'auguraient même pas un possible héritage si par malheur Caïus mourrait et il eût été bien embarrassé si Julia et Gaïa avaient débarqué chez lui après le massacre de Gerasa.

Assurée de ne jamais le croiser, assurée qu'il ne les rechercherait jamais. Julia l'avait relégué là, où il devait se trouver. Au fin fond de la Germanie. Que lui avait promis Aulus Flavius pour ainsi tenir le rôle d'un parent éploré ?

Le piège était en train de se refermer. Julia ne pouvait pas y échapper et Gaïa, aveuglée par ses certitudes et son assurance fonçait droit dedans. Elle n'y tomberait pas, mais elle se fracasserait sur les grilles closes, refermée sur la proie tant convoitée. Julia y serait prise et Gaïa ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en libérer.

.

Gaïa desserra les cordons qui retenaient le sachet fermé. Elle le retourna au-dessus de sa main. Une bague tomba dans sa paume ouverte.

— Elle appartenait à Mettia qui la tenait elle-même de notre mère. Elle l'avait offerte à Lucia pour son douzième anniversaire.

Dans l'ombre, Kittos étouffa un juron. Voilà pourquoi l'homme avait étrangement ignoré l'aînée des Metella.

Gaïa releva lentement la tête.

— Lucia ?

— C'est comme cela que je l'ai reconnue. Je pensais l'offrir à l'une de mes filles si j'en avais, mais je n'ai eu que des garçons. Elle te revient de droit.

— Qui est Lucia, Sextus ? demanda Aulus Flavius.

— Lucia était la fille aînée de ma sœur et de Caïus Metellus Varillia.

Aulus sourit méchamment.

— Mais vous avez dit qu'il n'avait eu que deux filles ? remarqua fort justement Titus.

— Oui, c'est exact.

— Qui est Julia alors ? Vous la connaissez pourtant à ce qu'il me semble.

— Julia ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se tramait depuis le début. Depuis l'arrivée de ce légionnaire envoyé par le lointain procurateur de Lycie. Il avait répondu sans trop de méfiance aux questions que l'homme lui avait posées sur la famille de Caïus Metellus Varillia, mais quand après avoir confié tout ce qu'il savait, on lui avait annoncé que Gaïa était toujours en vie, et que le procurateur lui proposait de la rencontrer à Rome, il avait refusé. Le soldat avait insisté. Sextus Fannius avait alors sorti la bague et l'avait donné à son interlocuteur en lui disant que c'était le seul geste qu'il voulait bien faire en faveur de Gaïa Metella.

Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à rencontrer la jeune femme dont il se fichait éperdument, d'autant plus quand il sut qu'elle n'était pas mariée et qu'elle habitait Alexandrie. Il n'avait aucun avantage à tirer de cette femme. Mais des promesses étaient venues. Des propositions qu'il eût été bien fou d'ignorer. Il était venu. Il n'aurait pas à mentir, simplement à feindre un intérêt et une affection qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés.

— Oui, Julia, insista l'Empereur. Qui est Julia, si les deux filles de Caïus Metellus se nommaient Lucia et Gaïa ?

— Julia était l'esclave attachée personnellement à Lucia Metella, répondit simplement Sextus Fannius. Elles ont grandi ensemble. Là où était Lucia, était Julia. Elle s'est beaucoup occupé de Gaïa aussi. La petite l'adorait et Julia était la seule personne à pouvoir en faire ce qu'elle en voulait.

— Jusqu'à la manipuler de la plus abject des manières ? insinua Aulus Flavius.

— Euh...

Gaïa se figea, ses traits se décomposèrent.

— L'avez-vous seulement affranchie ? lui lança Aulus d'un ton cinglant.

— Tu t'es fait passer pour Lucia ?! Pour sa sœur aînée ?! s'exclama sincèrement scandalisé Sextus Fannius en se tournant vers Julia. Tu as pris sa place aux côtés de Gaïa ?

Gaïa ouvrit la bouche et prit son élan.

— Antiochus, l'avertit Julia. Gaïa, non !

Sans réfléchir, le géant ceintura Gaïa. Un élément venait de lui échapper, mais il entendit l'ordre de Julia, son angoisse affolée. Il connaissait Gaïa, elle allait commettre l'irréparable.

— Gardes ! cria Titus en désignant Julia. Arrêtez cette femme.

.

* * *

.

Astarté se pinça les lèvres et s'arrêta de parler. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre même après l'avoir raconté à ses camarades ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Un silence mortel suivi.

Atalante venait d'entendre se répéter sa propre histoire. Julia et Gaïa. Elle et Aeshma. Son estime pour les dominas monta encore d'un cran. Le récit d'Astarté apportait un nouvel éclairage sur les personnalités des deux jeunes femmes, sur les choix qu'elles avaient pu effectuer dans leur vie et qu'elles continuaient d'effectuer, sur leurs comportements et leurs attitudes vis à vis d'elles-mêmes et des autres. Sur la relation qu'avait nouée Gaïa avec Aeshma. Sans le savoir, la petite Parthe avait rencontré une personne admirable. Quelqu'un qui ne lui mentirait jamais. Qui ne la bercerait pas de fausses paroles et de fausses attitudes. Son affection pour Aeshma ne dissimulait aucune part d'ombre, aucune hypocrisie. Devant Julia, comme devant Aeshma, ne se dressait que Gaïa. Entière et honnête.

Aeshma ne trouvait aucun sens aux paroles d'Astarté. Ses pensées se bousculaient sans ordre et se télescopaient sans cesse, augmentant le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit. Patara, Myra, la gentillesse de Julia, l'amour que lui vouait Gaïa, la complicité qui filtrait à travers tous les propos de la domina dès qu'elle parlait de sa sœur, l'emprise que Julia avait sur Gaïa.

La révélation la laissa catatonique.

Marcia rougissait et pâlissait tour à tour. Julia. Sa Julia. La personne qui s'apparentait le plus à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue. Une esclave. Julia était une esclave.

Une esclave.

Et alors ?

Astarté se tenait appuyée contre une table. Aeshma était assise dans une attitude rigide, Atalante à ses côtés. Trois femmes, trois camarades. Plus que ça. Deux mentors. Trois. Qu'elle respectait et qu'elle aimait. Trois femmes, droites, honnêtes, fidèles, à qui elle aurait confié sa vie les yeux fermés, tout comme à Julia. Aeshma, Atalante et Astarté étaient des esclaves, mais étaient-elles différentes de la jeune femme libre que Marcia était ? Qu'est-ce qui les différenciait vraiment ? Elles étaient nées libres et des pillards en avaient fait des esclaves. Julia était peut-être née servile. Tout comme Sabina et Galini. Étaient-elles pour autant plus méprisables ? Ne suffisait-il pas à un esclave d'être affranchi par un citoyen pour que ses enfants pussent devenir eux aussi citoyens ? Esclave ou libre, Julia était toujours Julia. Esclave ou libre, elle était toujours la sœur de Gaïa, elle était toujours cette femme brillante et généreuse que Marcia aimait.

.

— Et après ? demanda Atalante.

— …

— Astarté ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Les prétoriens se sont avancés. Julia n'a pas bronché. Le type de sa famille l'a brutalement giflée en la traitant de traînée. Gaïa a crié, elle s'est dégagée des bras d'Antiochus et a décroché au frère de sa mère, un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'a envoyé valser. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui lui appris à frapper de la sorte, Aeshma, mais il s'est retrouvé sur le cul, le visage en sang. Un joli coup. Elle a ensuite menacé tout le monde. Julia a crié, son nom d'abord, puis celui d'Antiochus. Il a ceinturée Gaïa. Elle s'est débattue, mais, cette fois, il n'a pas lâché prise. Je suis restée comme une imbécile. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire, qui défendre, qui attaquer… Antiochus a éloigné Gaïa. Elle criait que Julia n'avait rien fait, qu'elle était sa sœur et que personne ne remettrait jamais cette vérité en cause, qu'elle tuerait quiconque poserait la main sur elle. Elle a juré à Sextus qu'il regretterait d'être venu à Rome, que s'il arrivait quoi que soit à Julia, elle le lui ferait payer.

— Et Julia ? murmura Marcia d'une voix blanche.

— Elle a voulu parler à sa sœur, mais les gardes l'ont empoignée par les bras. Titus a ordonné à Gaïa de se taire. Antiochus a réussi à plus ou moins la calmer. Après, l'Empereur s'est levé, il a fait le tour de la table. Les prétoriens ont forcé Julia à se mettre à genoux. Il a marché jusqu'à elle, il l'a toisée et lui a froidement demandé si elle savait quel sort on réservait à des esclaves qui avaient usurpé l'identité d'un citoyen romain. Elle n'a rien répondu. Elle regardait ailleurs. Pas par lâcheté ou par peur, juste… comme si cette histoire ne la concernait pas, comme si elle n'était plus là. Titus s'est détourné et les prétoriens l'ont emmenée. Gaïa a crié son nom, mais elle ne s'est pas retournée. Et l'autre… Flavius, il avait l'air si content. J'ai eu envie de traverser la salle pour lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait et toutes les dents qui allaient avec. Je ne connais pas bien les dominas, je ne connais pas ce type, mais je me suis mise à le haïr autant que j'ai pu haïr Téos.

— Et après ?

— Titus a demandé à son centurion de nous faire sortir. Gaïa s'était reprise, elle était aussi furieuse qu'avant, mais elle s'était recomposée une attitude, euh…

— Digne ?

— Oui. Antiochus l'avait lâchée. Elle a regardé Titus et lui a déclaré qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale, qu'il n'avait rien d'un Prince éclairé et qu'il était, euh… d'une incommensurable stupidité.

— Elle est tarée, laissa échapper Aeshma.

— Après, elle a regardé l'autre, le procurateur. Elle a sifflé qu'ils se reverraient. Il a ri en déclarant qu'elle était charmante et qu'il attendait impatiemment sa visite. Il a ajouté qu'il serait d'autant plus ravi si elle venait le voir accompagnée de ses gladiatrices favorites.

Atalante s'assombrit et Aeshma jura vulgairement.

.

— Vous avez très bon goût, Gaïa, avait déclaré Aulus Flavius. De belles femmes… Si dociles, si aptes à combler les désirs, si résistantes. Celle-ci n'est pas mal, avait-t-il dit en regardant Astarté. Mais j'ai un faible pour la petite blonde. Quoi que la Gladiatrice Bleue ne soit pas, elle non plus, dénuée d'intérêt !

.

— C'est marrant, je ne crois pas que Titus ait apprécié, continua Astarté. Le procurateur ne l'a pas remarqué, mais l'Empereur lui a lancé un regard mauvais. C'est peut-être à cause de toi, Marcia. Le procurateur t'a insultée.

— Et ensuite vous êtes rentrés ?

— Oui. Gaïa a été calme pendant le trajet, ce n'était pas très loin, mais une fois dans la villa… Elle s'est déchaînée. Néria a pris les choses en main, elle a donné des ordres pour tout emballer, quitter la maison et partir à Ostie. Ils se sont tous activés tandis que Gaïa détruisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

— Et elle est partie avec eux sans protester ?

— Antiochus l'a droguée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venue vous voir.

— Je vais aller le tuer, cracha soudain Aeshma.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara Marcia en sautant sur ses pieds.

— Je vous accompagne, fit Astarté. J'ai planqué des armes à la villa et j'ai gardé une clef.

— Tu as une clef de la villa ?

— Oui, je l'ai demandée à Néria. Elle a tiqué, mais je lui ai dit que je ferai un dernier tour histoire de m'assurer qu'on n'avait rien oublié. Et que peut-être ce serait bien de fermer la villa. Elle m'a conseillée d'aller voir Kittos, qu'il viendrait peut-être, avant de rendre la clef à n'importe quel prétorien.

— On y va ! décida Aeshma.

Les trois gladiatrices étaient déjà debout, prêtes à partir. La voix d'Atalante claqua, autoritaire :

— Vous n'allez nulle part !

— On va le crever, Ata, fit Aeshma d'un ton dur. Ce type a trop longtemps vécu.

— Marcia, tu cautionnes cette idée ridicule ? demanda la grande rétiaire à la jeune fille.

— Il a… Julia, mon père, Aeshma... écumait la jeune fille. Il mérite la mort.

— Ouais, approuva Aeshma.

— Astarté, tu ne vas participer à cette folie ?

— Tu n'as pas assisté à l'arrestation de la domina, Atalante. Tu n'as pas vu sa mine réjouie, son expression triomphante de pervers.

La grande rétiaire se déplaça et vint leur barrer l'accès à la porte.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas, dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

— Atalante, dégage, dit Aeshma d'un ton menaçant.

— Pousse-toi, fit Marcia en posant une main sur la grande rétiaire.

La jeune fille cria et se retrouva aux pieds d'Atalante, maintenue fermement immobile par une douloureuse clef exercée sur le poignet.

— Atalante, gronda Aeshma en s'approchant.

Un revers de main l'envoya se cogner dans un mur. Marcia bougea. Gémit aussitôt.

— Tu restes tranquille, Marcia. Astarté, si tu bouges, tu le regretteras. Aeshma, va t'asseoir où je lui brise le poignet.

— Tu ne ferais jamais ça.

— Pour vous éviter de faire une bêtise ? Oh, si ! Tu peux me croire, Aeshma, je n'hésiterai pas un instant.

Elle appuya sa clef, Marcia cria. Astarté et Aeshma se reculèrent prudemment. Il était mauvais de mettre Atalante en colère, plus encore d'ignorer ses menaces. Quand les deux gladiatrices furent assises sur le lit de Saucia, Atalante lâcha sa clef et d'une bourrade envoya Marcia rouler sur le sol.

— Assieds-toi !

— Ata… râla Aeshma.

— Maintenant, vous réfléchissez un peu. En quoi aiderez-vous les dominas si vous débarquez chez Aulus Flavius pour lui faire la peau ? Votre idée, c'est d'aller approvisionner les meridiani ? Et que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera à Gaïa si vous vous attaquez à Aulus Flavius ? Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tuer l'Empereur pendant que vous y êtes ?

— Ouais, bonne idée, ricana Aeshma.

— Je croyais que tu aimais Gaïa, Aeshma ?

— Ben, justement.

— Oui, la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or qui a sa chambre réservée chez elle, la Gladiatrice Bleue dont tout le monde dit qu'elle s'est payée plusieurs fois la faveur de coucher avec et Astarté, son propre garde du corps. À votre avis, que pensera l'Empereur de vos exploits ?

— Il craindra pour ses miches, ricana Aeshma.

Atalante lui adressa un regard consterné.

— Qu'elle nous a envoyées tuer Flavius, murmura Marcia.

— Et après, que se passera-t-il ?

— Elle sera arrêtée.

— Exact. Remarquez, vous n'aurez pas tout perdu, elle aura peut-être l'honneur de partager sa cellule avec sa sœur. Elles pourront mourir main dans la main. Enfin, ça, ça m'étonnerait… Ils s'en foutent qu'elles soient sœurs. Julia mourra de façon ignominieuse et Gaïa devra certainement se suicider ou partir je ne sais où en exil.

Aeshma la regarda curieusement.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, c'est juste que…

— Que ?

— Tu... Rien, coupa brutalement Aeshma.

Atalante la darda d'un regard peu engageant. Aeshma planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n'y mit aucune menace, aucune colère, aucune contrariété. L'expression d'Atalante glissa vers la suspicion, le doute, puis Aeshma y décela une question. Elle maintint ses yeux dans ceux de la grande rétiaire. Celle-ci se troubla. Puis son regard se raffermit. Une lueur de compréhension grandit lentement, se transforma en certitude, puis en bien d'autre chose. Une lueur qui vint frapper la petite Parthe de plein fouet. Aeshma avait rarement lu autant de douceur, de reconnaissance et de joie dans le regard de quelqu'un, sinon dans celui de Gaïa ou de Marcia, mais c'était différent.

Aeshma avait laissé Atalante s'installer dans son monde et s'y creuser une place. Elle avait répondu à ses avances, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et elle s'était laissée aller à lui faire des confidences. Elle lui avait avouée qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre, qu'elle tenait à elle, jamais qu'elle pouvait éprouver envers elle autre chose que de l'estime ou de l'amitié.

Atalante ne niait pas le fait que Julia pût être une esclave, que cela fût une réalité, Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle continuait à penser aux dominas comme à des sœurs. Elle se moquait des liens biologiques. Ils n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Gaïa et Julia étaient sœurs parce qu'elles s'étaient choisies, parce que leur amour était sincère et indestructible. Atalante ne remettrait jamais cette vérité en cause pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle partageait la même expérience que les dominas. Atalante avait choisi Aeshma et qu'Aeshma le voulût ou pas, elle était sa sœur. Comme peut-être l'était aussi Marcia. À travers l'histoire tragique des dominas, Aeshma venait de comprendre les liens qui l'unissaient à Atalante. Elle avait vécu un mois et demi avec la domina. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sœur. Gaïa Metella n'avait jamais feint son attachement à Julia. Aeshma avait assez vécu pour savoir qu'ils ne s'apparentaient pas à une simple amitié ou à de la simple reconnaissance. Aeshma avait eu un frère et une sœur. Elle savait ce qu'on pouvait éprouver envers des frères ou des sœurs qu'on aimait et auxquels on tenait. Gaïa et Julia étaient sœurs tout comme Atalante et Aeshma l'étaient aussi. Gaïa avait eu Lucia. Aeshma, Abechoura et Bivar. Elle ne les avait pas oubliés, elle les aimait toujours. Atalante n'avait pas pris leur place, elle était venue s'ajouter à eux.

Atalante resta un moment encore les yeux fixés sur Aeshma. Marcia, Astarté, Aeshma, elle ne laisserait jamais rien leur arriver. Tout le monde devait sortir vivants de cette histoire et ce n'était pas en décidant un assaut contre la villa d'Aulus Flavius dont aucune d'entre elles ne connaissait d'ailleurs la localisation, que cela arriverait. Elles devaient réfléchir et savoir si elles avaient le pouvoir de se rendre utiles. Accepter, le cas échéant, leur impuissance.

— Marcia, tu ne peux ne pas foncer la tête baissée chez Aulus Flavius. Tu n'aideras personne.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et détourna la tête.

— Je vais aller voir l'Empereur, murmura-t-elle.

— Quoi ?!

— Gaïa ne lui a pas tout raconté, fit-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Elle ne lui a rien dit sur moi et elle ne lui a pas raconté l'attaque de Bois Vert.

— Il s'en fout un peu que Flavius ait voulu assassiner une esclave, maugréa cyniquement Aeshma.

— Quintus n'est pas un esclave, lui répondit aigrement Marcia. C'est un magistrat respecté et un citoyen romain. Je… Mon père a servi sous les ordres de Vespasien. Julia m'a toujours protégée. Je lui demanderai sa grâce.

— C'est débile.

— Il vaut mieux ne rien faire alors ? Attendre qu'elle soit condamnée aux bêtes ou aux mines ?

— Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, Marcia, s'excusa Aeshma. Mais c'est l'Empereur…

— Je suis fille de tribun, j'ai fréquenté les officiers de la légion, deux propréteurs, j'ai assisté à des entretiens entre eux et mon père. Je connais bien les usages. Titus est un soldat, il est descendu dans l'arène, il connaît mon père, je suis sûre qu'il me recevra et qu'il m'écoutera.

— Je t'accompagne, décida Aeshma.

— Non, refusa Marcia.

— Tu ne vas pas y aller seule ?! s'insurgea la petite Parthe.

— Aeshma, il… euh, balbutia Marcia qui s'attendait à ce que son mentor n'apprécie pas la suite. Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Gaïa.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je crois qu'en dehors de Julia, tu es la seule personne qui pourra l'aider, qu'elle écoutera. Julia s'est toujours montrée très protectrice envers Gaïa. Elles sont très proches et très complices, j'ai peur que… Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment…

— Vous avez passé un mois, seules sur un bateau perdu en mer. Elle t'écoutera et elle se sentira en sécurité avec toi, intervint Atalante qui trouvait l'idée de Marcia excellente.

— Tu la protégeras et tu l'empêcheras de faire n'importe quoi, renchérit Marcia.

— Elle était furieuse, Aesh, vint les aider Astarté. Si elle ne coule pas son navire en se réveillant, l'équipage pourra s'en féliciter. Si tu peux la calmer sans lui taper dessus ou la droguer, vas-y.

— Et comment je sors ?

— On va demander une permission à Herennius et Tidutanus… Pour nous trois, lui répondit Atalante.

— Tu veux aller où ? s'inquiéta Aeshma

— J'accompagne Marcia.

— Je viens aussi, ajouta Astarté.

— Mais… tenta de protester la jeune auctorata.

— On ne te laisse pas, Marcia.

— Ouais, approuva Astarté. Et puis, je suis au service de Gaïa Metella, tu es son amie et elle m'en voudra si je ne te protège pas.

— Mais toi, Atalante ? demanda Marcia.

— Je serais là pour éviter la casse. Mais, Marcia… ? Tu es sûre que… ?

— D'accord, céda soudain la jeune fille. Je vous prends comme gardes du corps.

— Ça me va, approuva Astarté.

— Moi aussi, renchérit Atalante.

— Aesh, lui dit Astarté. Il faut que tu trouves la __Stella Maris__ , elle est amarrée dans le port d'Ostie.

— Je vais mettre des plombes à aller là-bas, maugréa la jeune gladiatrice.

— Pas si tu as un cheval, rétorqua Marcia.

— Et je le trouve où ?

— Au ludus Bestiari, s'ils ne veulent pas t'en prêter un, je leur achèterai.

— D'accord.

.

* * *

.

Marcia sût se rendre très convaincante et, auprès d'Herennius et Tidutanus et, auprès des palefreniers du ludus Bestiari.

Quand elle avait raconté à Herennius et Tidutanus que Julia avait été victime de l'homme qui avait cherché à l'assassiner avec son mari, ils n'avaient posé aucune question. Trois de leurs gladiatrices lui devaient la vie, elle avait accueilli la familia chez elle. Et ils avaient confiance en leurs melioras.

— Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin pour régler vos affaires, déclara Herennius. Mais je veux avoir de vos nouvelles tous les jours. Vous m'avez bien compris ? Je me fous de savoir où vous êtes, ce que vous faites, mais je veux savoir quand vous ne rentrez pas dormir le soir.

Les gladiatrices avaient promis. En sortant, Marcia avait conseillé à Aeshma de confier cette tâche à Néria ou à Antiochus.

Au ludus Bestiari, Marcia et Aeshma avaient rencontré Carpophorus. Il les avait chaleureusement saluées, avait demandé à Marcia quand ils fêteraient dignement leur victoire et prit des nouvelles des bestiaires. Il s'était informé aussi du but de leur visite. Il les avait accompagnées aux écuries et un quart d'heure plus tard, Aeshma empruntait la via Ostiensis au grand galop. Marcia était ensuite rentrée au ludus Aemilius pour se changer.

Quand elle traversa la cour, Sabina avait entrepris Astarté et la noyait sous les questions auxquelles la grande Dace n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, la jeune hoplomaque avait commencé à lui raconter mille et un petits détails de leur vie au ludus. Elle s'était aussi étonnée qu'Astarté ne portât pas la bague du palus du sanglier.

— Marcia ne te l'a pas donnée ?

— Je n'ai pas revue Marcia depuis des lustres.

— Tu as de la chance de pouvoir sortir, bouda Sabina. Herennius nous garde ici comme des prisonniers, j'en ai marre. J'ai besoin d'espace. Tu te souviens quand on parcourait les montagnes et les plaines, quand on se baignait dans les rivières ?

— Mmm.

— À Sidé, c'est bien aussi. Le ludus est loin de la ville, on va souvent courir ou s'entraîner dehors. Mais là... Pff... Tu as laissé un grand vide Astarté, lui dit tristement Sabina.

— Mmm.

— Où est partie Aeshma ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Sabina ouvrit soudain la bouche. Marcia se dirigeait vers elles.

— Houa... ! s'extasia l'hoplomaque. Je t'ai déjà vue habillée en civil, Marcia, mais jamais comme ça, s'ébaudit elle.

Astarté se retourna et elle ressentit soudain l'immense fossé qui séparait Marcia de ses camarades. La jeune fille s'était habillée avec beaucoup de soin. Sabina adorait les riches étoffes et les beaux vêtements, elle savait les apprécier et elle avait curieusement un goût très sûr. La jeune hoplomaque eût pu aimer l'ostentation vulgaire, mais elle n'avait jamais acquis de vêtements qui n'eussent pas convenu à sa condition. Elle possédait une collection impressionnante de tuniques plus belles les unes que les autres, des paenulas, des chaussures en tout genre, des ceintures et des fibules. Mais aucune robe, pas de stolla, aucun vêtement porté par des femmes de condition. Elle possédait juste deux pallas qui lui servaient autant de couverture que de couvre-lit.

— Tu es...

L'hoplomaque cherchait ses mots.

— Marcia, tu es tellement... digne.

Elle s'admonesta de n'avoir trouvé que ce pauvre adjectif pour décrire l'effet que produisait Marcia.

— Mmm, c'est l'effet recherché, répondit la jeune fille. Astarté, tu es prête ?

— Oui.

— On y va.

— On ne prend pas d'armes ? s'étonna la grande Dace.

— On ne nous laissera pas entrer avec des armes.

— Vous allez où ? demanda Sabina.

Les deux gladiatrices la regardèrent sans lui répondre.

— D'accord, soyez...

L'arrivée d'Atalante lui coupa la parole. Elle regarda les trois gladiatrices. Astarté et Atalante qui incarnaient jusque dans leur coiffure leur statut de gladiatrice. Marcia qui lui semblait soudain étrangère, tout droit sortie du palais de quelques patriciens. Elle était auctorata, Sabina en était consciente, mais elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle était issue d'une famille éduquée, mais modeste. Elle révisa son opinion. Marcia était une fille d'aristocrate, de patricien, pas d'un simple chevalier devenu tribun pour ses seuls mérites.

— Soyez prudente, leur dit-elle chaleureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, mais j'aimerais bien vous revoir.

— Ma conversation te manque, Sabina ? lui demanda Astarté goguenarde.

— Si tu savais... soupira la meliora. Que les dieux te soient favorables, Marcia, dit-elle à l'auctorata.

— Merci, Sabina.

.

Tandis qu'Aeshma avalait les milles, Marcia entraîna Atalante et Astarté à la caserne prétorienne. Elle n'était pas certaine d'y trouver Kittos, mais elle avait pensé que le speculator pourrait l'introduire auprès de l'Empereur. Qu'elle obtiendrait plus facilement une audience si elle bénéficiait de son appui. Sa requête se heurta à la suspicion des gardes et du centurion de service. Marcia ne connaissait pas le véritable nom du speculator.

Son apparence, sa prestance, la présence impressionnante des deux grandes gladiatrices qui l'escortaient et surtout, la connaissance qu'elle avait de certains détails très précis sur la vie du centurion lui gagnèrent cependant la confiance de l'officier de garde :

— Il n'est pas à la caserne, lui annonça-t-il.

— Mais je dois le voir, c'est très important. Serait-il possible de lui envoyer une tablette ?

— De la part de... ?

— Marcia Atilia.

— Atilia ? Comme Kaeso Atilius Valens ?

— C'est mon père.

— Vous êtes Marcia ! s'exclama-t-il stupidement.

— Oui, je viens de vous le dire.

— J'ai servi sous les ordres de votre père en Cappadoce. Je me souviens très bien de vous, comment ne vous ai-je pas reconnue ?! Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un avec de tels cheveux. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, mais je vous ai parfois accompagnée lors de vos chevauchés.

Marcia fronça les sourcils.

— C'était il y cinq ans, vous étiez jeune.

— Pilumnus... Tiberius Pilumnus ?

— Oui ! s'exclama le centurion ravi. Quand mon père est mort, je suis rentré à Rome et j'ai intégré la garde prétorienne. Je vais envoyer une tablette à Buteo. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera disponible. Dîtes-moi où vous logez et je vous préviendrais.

— Non, refusa Marcia. J'attendrais ici.

— Mais il ne pourra peut-être pas venir aujourd'hui.

— J'attendrai sa réponse et on verra ensuite ce qu'il conviendra de faire.

— Je vais vous conduire dans un endroit plus confortable qu'ici.

.

Zmyrina était accoudée au bastingage de la __Stella Maris__. Elle observait distraitement l'activité qui régnait sur les quais.

Elle avait rarement vu une femme ou même un homme s'adonner à autant de violence inutile que la domina. Personne n'avait daigné lui expliquer ce qui avait causé cette crise de démence. Elle avait suivi les ordres pressant de Néria, marché comme une mule pendant des heures pour se retrouver inutile et abandonnée à son sort sur un navire marchand. Le garde personnel de la domina avait porté celle-ci inconsciente à l'intérieur du bateau. Tout le monde arborait une désolante mine lugubre. La sœur de la domina n'était pas rentrée avec elle. Zmyrina appartenait à Gaïa Metella.

Elle se demanda si la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or ne s'était pas fourvoyée. Elle lui avait prédit une vie heureuse et tranquille. La domina était folle de rage, ils avaient fui Rome en catastrophe et autour d'elle, elle ne décelait que catastrophe, colère, abattement, ruine et désolation.

Des cris de rage, des jurons, le hennissement d'un cheval et des insultes lancées par des voix colériques, attirèrent son regard. Un mouvement de foule, un cavalier pris à parti. De longs cheveux. Une cavalière. Zmyrina n'avait jamais vu de Romaines monter à cheval. Marcia montait, mais dans l'arène. Les Romaines étaient stupides. Zmyrina montait quand elle était enfant. Sa mère aussi, tout comme Shamiram et la plupart des femmes qui les accompagnaient quand ils voyageaient. Elle se souvenait avoir aimé les chevaux, avoir éprouvé de la peur, mais aussi du plaisir et de la joie quand elle montait. Elle fronça les sourcils. La cavalière avait mené sa monture au bord du quai et elle leva la tête vers elle.

Shamiram.

— Eh, toi, là-haut, l'interpella la cavalière. Trouve-moi quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mon cheval.

Zmyrina se redressa et jeta un regard sur le pont. Elle ne connaissait personne. Elle se pencha de nouveau au dessus du bastingage.

— Amène-toi ! exigea l'impatiente petite Parthe.

Zmyrina descendit sur le quai. Un homme s'approcha de la cavalière pour lui reprocher sa façon de mener son cheval comme une sauvage. Zmyrina n'entendit pas ce que lui répondit la jeune femme, mais l'homme blêmit et s'éloigna sans plus lui chercher de noise.

Aeshma se laissa glisser à terre. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme qui s'approchait, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, elle devait appartenir à la familia de Julia. Elle lui tendit les rênes.

— Garde-le, je t'envoie quelqu'un. Ne te le fais pas voler surtout, il appartient au ludus Bestiari.

C'était bien elle. Plus qu'un visage ou une expression, c'était son attitude qui encore une fois ravivait les souvenirs de Zmyrina. Sa brusquerie, son air revêche. Elle serait peut-être revenue sur son jugement s'il n'y avait eu Marcia et la grande gladiatrice, parce que Zmyrina ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle avait pu reconnaître sa sœur au forum. Peut-être ses yeux. Zmyrina l'avait tellement aimée. Tellement haïe. Elle l'avait tellement pleurée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Si elle en avait eu l'intention, Zmyrina n'aurait jamais eu le temps de poser sa question à Aeshma. La gladiatrice était déjà sur le pont du navire avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Aeshma interpella la première personne qu'elle vit. On l'envoya à la poupe. La cabine, comme sur l' _ _Artémisia__ se trouvait sous le pont, tout à fait à l'arrière. Elle trouva Antiochus et Néria devant la porte qui y donnait accès au salon. Néria l'accueillit avec soulagement.

— Aeshma, je suis si...

— Pourquoi vous êtes là ? la coupa brutalement la gladiatrice.

— Elle... euh... répondit le géant.

— Elle ne veut voir personne, laissa sombrement tomber Néria.

— Elle s'est enfermée ?

— Non.

Aeshma posa la main sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Julia savait aménager ses navires aussi bien que Gaïa, pensa Aeshma en entrant dans le salon. Pour le peu qu'elle en voyait dans la pénombre, la cabine était confortable et richement meublée. Un cri de colère retentit et Aeshma évita de justesse un pot en terre.

— Domina... l'appela-t-elle doucement.

— Laissez-moi ! Je vous ai dit de me laisser !

Il faisait sombre. Gaïa avait profité de la lumière de la lampe qui brillait dans le couloir pour la viser. Aeshma referma la porte. Elle entendait la respiration haletante et furieuse de la domina.

— Domina...

Un glissement, un bruit de pas. Aeshma jura, un objet se fracassa sur sa tête. Deux coups de pieds et un violent revers de main suivirent. Elle se retrouva à terre, roula en arrière sur une épaule et se releva sur un genou en secouant la tête.

— Domina, c'est moi...

— Je n'aime pas qu'on contrevienne à mes ordres, siffla Gaïa entre ses dents.

Aeshma ne lui ferait pas entendre raison, elle opta pour la manière forte. Elle se sentait sonnée, mais elle était meilleure que la domina à ce genre de jeu. Elle se déplaça à genoux, chercha son adversaire. Sa main trouva une cheville. Gaïa poussa un cri de surprise et s'envola. Elle atterrit durement sur le dos. Sa tête heurta le sol, elle râla. Aeshma s'était déjà assise sur elle avant qu'elle ne sut ce qui s'était passé. Une main se referma sur la gorge de la jeune Alexandrine. Gaïa se débattit, elle rua, envoya gifles et coups de poing, chercha à crocheter la tête d'Aeshma avec ses pieds. Les doigts de la gladiatrice se resserrèrent. La respiration de Gaïa devint laborieuse.

— Domina, dit une nouvelle fois Aeshma.

Gaïa rua furieusement, elle mit toutes ses forces dans le mouvement de son bassin. Aeshma partit en avant, mais maintint sa position.

Épuisée, sans souffle, Gaïa capitula. Tout son corps devint mou. Aeshma attendit un moment, puis elle desserra lentement ses doigts. Gaïa ne bougea pas. La main d'Aeshma s'effaça, puis tout son corps. Gaïa se retrouva seule. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle bascula sur le ventre et se mit lentement à genoux. La porte se referma. Elle laissa son front tomber sur le sol et s'abandonna à son chagrin.

Aeshma avait simplement été récupérer une lampe. Antiochus et Néria avaient écarquillé les yeux en la découvrant le visage en sang, mais elle leur avait intimé du regard à se taire. Elle s'approcha. Gaïa pleurait en silence, recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et lui posa une main sur le dos. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée très douée pour consoler des gens, mais elle gardait à l'esprit qu'Abechoura se contentait de sa présence et de ses bras affectueux, que Marcia n'avait jamais demandé plus non plus. Ceux qui l'aimaient n'avaient jamais eu que le besoin de se sentir aimé en retour.

— Domina...

Sous sa main, Gaïa fut agitée de sanglots et se raidit un peu plus encore.

— Gaïa... fit Aeshma en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

La jeune femme se releva, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune Parthe et se mit à pleurer dans le creux de son épaule. Aeshma l'enlaça doucement, prudemment.

— C'est ma sœur, Aeshma. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Elle m'a sauvée, elle m'a protégée, elle a toujours pris soin de moi. Il ne me restait qu'elle...

Et Gaïa se confia à la petite Parthe. Elle ne se confia pas à la jeune femme qu'elle aimait, elle se confia à la gladiatrice, à la naufragée qui avait partagé ses souffrances sur le lembos, à celle qui l'avait vu nue, sans artifices, sans faux-semblant. À cette gladiatrice qui l'avait soutenue, à qui elle avait appris à nager, avec qui elle avait partagé du poisson cru, qu'elle avait affrontée, à qui elle avait confié sa vie et qui lui avait confié la sienne en retour.

Son affection pour Julia. Sa tendresse, sa jalousie et son admiration pour Lucia. L'attaque, puis le pillage de la ville, de sa villa. Le meurtre de sa mère, de ses gens, les légionnaires qui l'avaient trouvée, leurs rires gras et gourmands. Le couteau qui tranchait la gorge de l'un, qui lardait le corps de l'autre, Julia qui lui était apparue aussi terrible qu'une Érinye. Sa main chaude, son corps rassurant quand elles s'étaient cachées et qu'elles avaient attendu que le calme revînt, que les pillards s'éloignassent.

Elle lui décrivit le carnage dans toute son horreur. Lucia. Sa mère. Son père agonisant, les mots qu'il avait balbutié à l'intention de Julia. Leur fuite à travers la Décapole et la Judée. Leur embarquement, la terrible traversée. Le phare d'Alexandrie. La promesse et le serment implicite.

— Il ne me restait qu'elle, Aeshma. Elle avait toujours été là, je ne me souviens pas de ma vie sans Julia. Lucia, Julia ? Je ne faisais aucune différence entre elles. C'est ma sœur Aeshma. J'ai eu deux sœurs, j'en ai perdu une, mais l'autre est restée à mes côtés. Julia ne m'a jamais manipulée, elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé, elle a juste accepté ce qui était déjà une réalité. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans elle. Ma sœur... C'est ma sœur...

Gaïa menaçait de sombrer dans une nouvelle crise de démence.

— Vous n'avez pas à me convaincre, domina.

— …

— Je... euh, je sais ce que vous voulez dire.

Gaïa releva la tête. Elle remarqua le sang qui coulait sur la joue de la gladiatrice, elle l'oblitéra, la déclaration d'Aeshma lui importait plus.

— Ce que vous ressentez, domina. Je le sais. Que Julia est votre sœur, tout le reste…

Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

— Atalante, prononça Aeshma dans un souffle.

Gaïa replongea son nez dans le cou d'Aeshma et laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler.

.

* * *

.

Rien n'étonnait jamais Publius Julius Buteo, il accusa cependant un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Marcia flanquée de ses deux gardes du corps. Le contraste impressionnant entre elle et les deux jeunes femmes qui l'encadraient. Les deux plus grandes gladiatrices des jeux. Dans toute leur splendeur. Leurs tuniques courtes et sans manches laissaient voir leur musculature déliée et les cicatrices blanchâtres qui striaient leur peau hâlée. Les brides de leurs lourdes caligaes s'enroulaient autour de leurs mollets qu'on devinait durs et puissants. Leurs cheveux maintenus par des tresses les identifiaient sans erreur possible à des barbares. Entre ses deux guerrières se dressait Marcia. Une domina. Plus petite, particulièrement bien habillée, coiffée avec beaucoup de soin, elle avait entièrement effacé la gladiatrice qu'elle était. Elle ne s'était jamais présentée ainsi devant lui. Il connaissait la gladiatrice, la jeune fille aimable qui venait se reposer auprès de Gaïa Metella, la furie qui se colletait pour le plaisir avec des hommes dans les bas-fonds de Subure, il n'avait jamais rencontré la fille du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens, la fille de la mystérieuse et si belle Sine. La fille du chevalier romain et de la princesse barbare. Il ne put s'empêcher de la saluer avec déférence.

— Marcia, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite impromptue ?

— Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, répondit-elle durement.

— Une affaire regrettable, reconnut-il.

— Tu étais au courant ?

— Non.

— Tu as assisté à l'arrestation de Julia Metella ?

— Oui.

— Qu'en a vraiment pensé l'Empereur ?

— Il… Titus déteste le mensonge. Le crime dont s'est rendue coupable Julia est très grave, mais…

— Mais ?

— Quelque chose lui a déplu malgré tout.

— Quoi ?

— L'attitude d'Aulus Flavius.

— Je veux voir l'Empereur.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je veux obtenir la grâce de Julia.

Kittos soupira.

— Je ne crois pas que tu l'obtiendras.

— Je veux tenter ma chance, Titus me l'accordera peut-être comme une faveur. Une façon de se faire pardonner.

— Pardonner ?

— Pour les crimes de son serviteur.

— Les crimes ?

— Le meurtre de mon père et de ses légionnaires, celui d'un courrier de l'Empereur, celui d'un cornicularius au service du questeur de la Fulminata, du pillage d'un domaine appartenant à un magistrat de Patara, de vols, d'extorsions, de détournement de fonds, de tentative de viol sur une fille de chevalier.

— Le procurateur a voulu poser la main sur toi ?!

— Il a voulu m'obliger à l'épouser. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devenue gladiatrice ?

Astarté tiqua. Elle avait dernièrement appris beaucoup de choses sur Marcia et les sœurs Metella, chaque révélation l'avait sonnée. Et maintenant, cette histoire de mariage ? Elle s'était promis de tuer Téos, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle se promit de tuer Aulus Machin pour s'en être pris à Marcia.

— Gaïa Metella n'a pas tout raconté à l'Empereur. Elle lui a simplement dit que le procurateur n'était pas honnête, elle a insinué qu'il avait attenté à la vie de mon père. C'est tout. Moi, je l'accuse de meurtre et de complots contre les intérêts de l'Empire. Julia Metella a servi fidèlement l'Empire et c'est elle qui se retrouve emprisonnée ?

— Tu es sûre de toi?

— Oui.

— Tu es prête à défendre ta cause devant l'Empereur ? À subir peut-être sa colère ou son mépris ?

— Je suis gladiatrice, Kittos. Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà bu jusqu'à la lie le mépris des gens ?

Le centurion prit sa décision. Depuis la fin des jeux officiels, Titus s'accordait plus de temps libre, particulièrement après le dîner. Il se retirait dans ses appartements et se réservait la soirée pour lire et écrire. Kittos n'aurait aucun mal à lui arracher un entretien privé.

— Tu pourrais le rencontrer ce soir-même ?

— Oui.

— Allons-y alors.

Marcia hocha la tête. Le centurion s'absenta pour revêtir un habit civil et s'enroula dans une grande paenula grise. Mieux valait Kittos que Publius Julius Buteo pour s'introduire au palais et gagner les appartements privés de l'Empereur.

.

* * *

.

Il n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de jouir de sa victoire.

Il avait d'abord conseillé à Sextus Fannius de quitter au plus vite la capitale et de rejoindre Lugdunum. La nouvelle de sa promotion lui arriverait bientôt. Une nomination comme procurateur en Espagne. Un poste qui lui promettait de faire rapidement fortune. Sextus Fannius n'avait pas attendu une heure avant de plier bagage. La colère et les menaces de sa nièce l'avaient désagréablement impressionné. Tout comme ses gardes du corps. Où Gaïa avait-elle trouvé un homme et une femme aussi terrifiants ?

Après s'être débarrassé de Fannius, Aulus Flavius avait consulté les ordonnances signées de la main de l'Empereur. Titus n'avait consenti à les parapher et à y apposer son sceau que lorsque Julia avait été convaincue de tromperie et de manipulation. Une récompense. Aulus Flavius l'eût aimée plus conséquente, mais l'empereur s'était arrogé une part du butin. La fortune et les biens personnels de Julia avaient été partagés entre les deux hommes.

Aulus avait obtenu le Grand Domaine, le domaine de Pamphylie, l'exploitation de murex et les entrepôts qu'elle possédait à Myra. Titus, sa flotte, les entrepôts de Patara et ceux qui lui appartenaient à Ostie. L'ensemble des marchandises et le personnel servile qui étaient attachés à ces biens revenaient intégralement à celui qui en prenait possession. Aulus n'aurait pas de mal à saborder les affaires de l'Empereur à Patara. Ses affranchis ne posséderaient jamais le sens des affaires qui faisaient de Julia une terrible concurrente. Le Grand Domaine intelligemment exploité par la jeune femme généraient d'énormes recettes et si le personnel se montrait rétif, il ne serait pas difficile à Aulus de le remplacer, il en allait de même pour l'exploitation de murex dont les ateliers étaient réputés pour la qualité de la pourpre qu'ils produisaient.

Après cela, il avait été rendre une petite visite à Julia.

La fière Julia. Enfermée dans une cellule sombre et crasseuse, infestée de vermine. Assise dans de la paille pourrie qui puait l'urine et la merde. Adossée à un pilier auquel étaient reliées ses chaînes. On lui avait retiré sa palla, sa robe et ses chaussures. Elle était pieds nus. Sa tunique était sale et portait déjà des accrocs. Elle avait les cheveux dénoués et emmêlés. Ses compagnons de captivité n'avaient peut-être pas apprécié son côté trop propre sur elle. Après tout, la cellule n'accueillait que des esclaves coupables de délit de fuite, de vols, de meurtres ou de viols sur des citoyens. La lie de l'humanité.

Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits d'Aulus Flavius.

— Ils sont enchaînés ? demanda-t-il au geôlier qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la cellule où était gardée Julia.

— Oui, autrement ils passent leur temps à se battre. De toute façon, ils ne restent pas longtemps ici. Dès que la sentence est prononcée, ils sont déférés ailleurs. Il y a un départ prévu demain matin.

— La nouvelle en fait partie ?

— Celle avec les beaux vêtements ?

— Celle-là même, ricana Aulus.

— Oui, elle fait partie du convoi. Elle a été condamnée pour usurpation d'identité, une décision signée par l'Empereur en personne.

— Tu sais où ils iront ?

— En Sicile. On a besoin d'esclaves pour l'exploitation d'une mine de sel dans le sud.

— Excellente décision, se réjouit Aulus Flavius. Je peux aller lui parler ?

— Comme il vous plaira, seigneur, mais gardez-vous des mains crochues.

— Je peux rentrer avec mon garde ?

— Bien sûr.

Le geôlier se tourna vers Marcus Silus et lui tendit des verges.

— Vous pouvez vous en servir, mais n'estropiez personne.

Il ouvrit la porte.

.

Les prisonniers se recroquevillèrent misérablement au passage du procurateur. Pas assez vite pour certains qui gouttèrent les verges. Julia n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Rien de ce qui pouvait se passer dans ces geôles ne l'intéressait. Elle tâchait seulement d'oublier. Marcus Silus lui caressa le visage du bout des verges. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Bonjour, Julia, fit Flavius d'une voix doucereuse.

— Vous êtes venu vous repaître de votre minable petite victoire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Aulus fit un signe de la main, les verges cinglèrent le visage de la jeune femme. Une grande traînée sanglante apparut sur sa joue gauche. Elle serra les dents.

— Mmm, apprécia Aulus Flavius. Je vois que tu as vite retrouvé tes réflexes d'esclave.

Elle lui cracha sur les pieds. Un revers de main lui éclata une lèvre.

— Je suis juste venu te dire adieu, continua Aulus Flavius. J'ai appris que tu partais demain à l'aube pour les mines de sel, n'attends pas de secours de Gaïa Metella. Elle est étroitement surveillée. Si tu veux savoir, elle est arrivée dans un sale état sur ton navire. Enfin, sur ton ex-navire. Titus s'est approprié ta flotte commerciale. D'ailleurs, on a vu la Gladiatrice Bleue partir à fond de train. Il est à parier que Gaïa sera occupée cette nuit.

— Tu n'es qu'un sale chien puant le lucre, cracha Julia.

— Si tu savais comme la Gladiatrice Bleue a apprécié ma queue, grasseilla-t-il d'un air salace.

Julia avait envie de vomir, l'homme était un ramassis ignoble d'abjection et de dépravation.

— Je connais bien Téos, j'espère bien pouvoir encore profiter de ses gladiatrices, lui susurra-t-il encore. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir à qui allait les préférences de Gaïa. Toi, bien évidemment ce n'est pas très difficile de le deviner. Quintus. Le si beau Quintus Valerius Pulvillus, se moqua-t-il. Je pars pour Patara. Tes domaines et ton exploitation de murex à Myra demandent mon attention. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'assure de la fidélité de mon personnel.

Imperceptiblement, malgré sa volonté de ne pas réagir, Julia se troubla.

— L'Empereur m'a été très reconnaissant de démasquer la supercherie dont tu t'es rendue coupable, il m'en a offert les titres de propriété en guise de remerciement. Je saluerai Quintus de ta part.

Aulus se fendit d'une moue contrariée.

— Il sera déçu d'apprendre qu'il lui faut une nouvelle femme s'il veut un héritier. Ton bâtard n'a aucun droit sur le patrimoine de Quintus Valerius. Né d'une esclave, il est esclave lui-même. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me l'approprier. Quintus ne sera peut-être pas d'accord, mais personne ne recherchera le fruit honteux d'une supercherie. Je suis sûr que ton fils fera un adorable petit giton quand il sera un peu plus grand. Deux ans, c'est un peu jeune. Mais il peut déjà se rendre utile. Les enfants ont la main douce et la langue agile.

La respiration de Julia s'accéléra. Quintus ne le laisserait jamais faire, et si oui, Routh, Tovias et Pagona ne céderaient jamais Gaïus aux mains d'un étranger, pas sans sa permission. Ils le protégeraient. Mais comment s'opposeraient-ils au procurateur de Lycie, à son infâme centurion et à ses hommes ? Gaïus était innocent. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître d'une mère esclave. Elle jugula sa colère à grand-peine. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir la satisfaction de jouir de sa chute et de sa détresse.

— Ta fortune illégalement acquise, ton bâtard ? Il ne te reste rien, Julia. Même pas ta vertu. L'endroit me dégoûte trop, mais je ne crois pas Silus aussi délicat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son centurion.

— Elle est encore propre, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, répondit le centurion.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû te dresser contre moi, Julia, claqua la voix glaciale d'Aulus Flavius. Tu paieras très cher le prix de ton arrogance et de ton infamie, et ton fils aussi.

— Je te tuerai, Aulus, et si ce n'est moi, Gaïa s'en chargera, répliqua Julia d'une voix glaciale.

— Pff… souffla Flavius avec mépris. Silus, s'il te plaît, fais-la taire.

Le centurion attrapa Julia par le col de sa tunique et la souleva de terre.

— Ne me touche pas !

Il ricana, l'empoigna de sa main libre par les cheveux et lui plaqua les lèvres sur la bouche. Il poussa un cri de douleur et recula précipitamment la tête.

— Cette chienne m'a mordu !

Julia souriait méchamment, la bouche en sang. Silus lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Elle fléchit sur ses jambes.

— Déshabille-la, ordonna Flavius.

Le centurion lui arracha ses vêtements. Quand elle fut nue, Aulus conseill à Silus de la jeter au sol sur le ventre. Julia chercha à se défendre. Deux nouveaux coups la laissèrent face contre terre, presque inconsciente. Pas assez cependant pour ne pas sentir les mains dures du centurion lui soulever le bassin, pas assez pour ne pas gémir de douleur quand il la força brutalement, qu'il lui tira violemment les cheveux en arrière. Pas assez pour ne pas entendre ses grognements et les ahans obscènes qu'il éructait en lui bavant dessus.

Elle pensa à Lucia. Julia n'avait pu la sauver. Elle avait sauvé Gaïa. Gaïa les vengerait. Toutes les trois. Marcus Silus, Aulus Flavius, Titus ? Gaïa les tuerait tous.

Gaïa...

Sa petite sœur tant aimée. Son sourire tendre et légèrement sarcastique s'imposa devant de ses yeux, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience

.

.

.


	31. Convergences R

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXI**

* * *

.

.

.

Marcia s'était endormie. Elle avait longtemps lutté contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'Atalante lui intimât l'ordre de s'allonger et de prendre du repos. Elle avait protesté. La grande rétiaire lui avait gentiment rappeler qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair si le matin elle voulait affronter l'Empereur et lui arracher la grâce de Julia. Qu'on ne se battait pas au maximum de ses possibilités quand on manquait de sommeil. Atalante sentait Marcia fébrile et elle la ménagea. Astarté lui apporta son soutien et la jeune fille finit par céder. Elle s'allongea sur un divan et s'endormit très vite. Les deux grandes gladiatrices convinrent alors de veiller à tour de rôle.

.

Titus s'était retiré dans ses appartements avec l'ordre de ne pas être dérangé. Publius Buteo avait préféré ne pas contrevenir à son désir. La requête de Marcia était trop particulière pour risquer de contrarier l'Empereur. Ils attendraient son réveil. Il avait conduit les trois gladiatrices dans un petit cubiculum, s'était absenté un moment, avant de revenir avec deux esclaves chargés de nourriture et de boisson. Il les avait enjointes à ne pas sortir et leur avait promis de revenir dès qu'il aurait obtenu une entrevue.

Il faisait froid, Marcia était bien couverte. Sa palla était épaisse et chaude, mais Atalante et Astarté ne portaient que leurs tuniques, bien trop légères pour affronter une nuit de janvier. Kittos n'avait pas pensé à leur apporter des couvertures ou un petit brasero. Allongée sur le sol, Astarté frissonna. Elle se redressa et se leva.

— J'ai froid, avoua-t-elle à Atalante qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

 _—_ Il ne fait pas très chaud, concéda la jeune Syrienne assise sur un coffre qui s'était révélé vide quand elles l'avaient ouvert. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, on se tiendra chaud.

Astarté s'installa à côté d'elle et releva les jambes.

— Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, si tu veux, lui dit Atalante. Je te réveillerai plus tard.

 _—_ Tu es sûre que tu veux pas dormir ?

 _—_ Non, ça va.

Astarté posa la tête sur l'épaule de la grande rétiaire. Elle s'assoupit très vite.

— J'aime bien dormir avec toi, marmonna-t-elle avant de sombrer définitivement.

Atalante se retint à grand peine de lui balancer une grande taloche sur la tête. Astarté avait l'art de se fendre, sans qu'on s'y attendît, de déclarations troublantes. Elle était vraiment incorrigible. Et insupportablement séduisante.

Atalante n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de sa camarade. Astarté n'arrêtait pas de changer les règles du jeu. Elle pouvait se montrer indifférente et distante, chaleureuse et amicale, drôle et facétieuse, dure et injuste, séduisante et cynique, tendre et troublante. Personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention, peut-être parce que ceux qui la fréquentaient, prenaient chez elle ce qui leur convenait et qu'ils appréciaient trop une ou deux facettes de sa personnalité pour s'inquiéter des autres.

Sabina aimait la meliora et la bavarde, Galini son mentor, Aeshma la gladiatrice de valeur et une camarade sur qui elle savait pouvoir compter, Saucia sa gentillesse et sa tendresse, Ajax sa force et sa dextérité. On lui reprochait parfois sa morgue vis à vis des novices, mais cela ne lui portait pas vraiment préjudice. Marcia l'avait aimée d'un bloc et n'avait jamais regardé plus loin. Aux yeux de la jeune auctorata, Astarté était Astarté, et elle l'aimait comme elle était. Hier, comme aujourd'hui. Ses sentiments avaient changé, mais pas son regard ni son affection pour la Dace aux yeux dorés. Atalante soupira. Marcia avait bien de la chance d'être aussi entière.

Atalante ne comprenait pas Astarté et elle se comprenait encore moins bien. Peut-être se posait-elle trop questions. Elle ne voyait pas trop cependant comment ne pas s'en poser. Sans compter que leur visite l'inquiétait aussi. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Julia Metella. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait, les prisons regorgeaient de vermines et de dangers. Si Julia avait été condamnée comme esclave en fuite, pour usurpation d'identité, elle encourrait une peine ignominieuse et elle n'avait certainement pas atterri dans une cellule individuelle. Julia était jeune et séduisante. Atalante serra les dents. Pourvu que Marcia ne se fût pas montrée trop présomptueuse, pourvu que ses espoirs ne fussent pas déçus. Si la jeune fille échouait, Julia connaîtrait un sort tragique. La jeune domina aurait été bien mal récompensée pour son dévouement et tous les bienfaits qu'elle avait, depuis des années, dispensés autour d'elle.

Atalante avait été agréablement surprise par l'ambiance qui régnait au Grand Domaine. La première fois, comme la deuxième fois. Sa familia l'aimait et mieux que cela encore, elle l'estimait. Julia Metella se montrait juste et généreuse, comme elle l'avait été avec elle et Aeshma, comme elle l'avait été avec ses camarades quand ils avaient débarqué de l' _ _Artémisia__ blessés et épuisés. Et puis, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Julia comptait pour des gens qu'aimait Atalante. D'abord, pour Marcia, ensuite pour Gaïa Metella.

Elle posa affectueusement sa tête sur celle d'Astarté. Elle ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissante d'avoir saigné Téos. La grande Dace avait rendu justice à tous ceux que le laniste avait méprisés. Tous ceux qu'il avait précipités dans le tombeau, qu'il avait brisés pour le simple plaisir d'exercer son pouvoir. Tous ceux qu'il avait sacrifiés par appât du gain. Titus ne valait pas mieux.

.

* * *

.

Impressionnante.

Impressionnantes.

Marcia Atilia tout d'abord. La jeune fille, debout devant lui, ne laissait rien deviner de la gladiatrice qui se cachait sous son apparence de fille de chevalier. Il apprécia sa mise et la haute qualité de ses vêtements.

Elle était terriblement troublante parce qu'il l'avait vue caracoler dans l'arène, qu'il l'avait vue recouverte de sang animal, qu'il l'avait vue tuer des bêtes sauvages, sauter à la gorge d'un ours de six-cent livres et qu'il avait devant les yeux, l'image même de la jeune fille innocente et naïve. Enfin, presque. Si on y regardait bien, le regard qui brillait au fond de ses incroyables yeux turquoise n'avait rien d'innocent ni de naïf. Il était franc, assuré et dénotait d'une personnalité inflexible et passionnée.

Quant aux deux gladiatrices. Il ne pouvait que les admirer. Elles formaient une paire magnifique. De taille sensiblement égale, solidement plantées sur leurs jambes, tendues comme deux fauves prêts à bondir. Les cheveux ailes de corbeau de l'une, châtains clair de l'autre, leur peau hâlée. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à laquelle allait sa préférence. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les gladiateurs, il les admirait et les deux jeunes gladiatrices méritaient sans conteste son admiration.

— Je vous reçois par égard pour votre père, Marcia, dit-il d'un ton à la limite de la condescendance. Peut-être par curiosité aussi.

 _—_ Mon père vous aimait beaucoup, Imperator.

 _—_ Mais il préférait mon père.

 _—_ Il a servi le légat comme il a servi l'Empereur. Mon père ne vous a connu que comme légat, il n'a pas eu la chance de vous servir comme Empereur comme il a servi Vespasien. Si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion, il vous eût aussi fidèlement et efficacement servi qu'il l'a fait avec votre père.

 _—_ Mmm… approuva Titus. Que voulez-vous, Marcia ?

 _—_ La réhabilitation de Julia Metella.

Titus s'esclaffa. La jeune fille ne manquait pas d'audace

— La réhabilitation de Julia Metella ! s'exclama-t-il. D'abord, elle n'a aucun droit sur ce nom, ensuite, elle est coupable d'un crime très grave.

 _—_ Elle n'est coupable de rien du tout, affirma péremptoirement Marcia.

 _—_ Ah, non ? fit l'empereur avec condescendance.

 _—_ Elle n'a fait que se plier aux désirs de sa maîtresse. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, elle a sauvegardé ses intérêts et elle a toujours veillé sur elle.

 _—_ C'est une esclave.

 _—_ C'est une affranchie et elle n'est pas moins méritante ou plus coupable que ne l'est Astyanax. Une affranchie dévouée et obéissante

L'empereur ne trouva rien à répondre. Marcia venait de marquer un point.

— Vous n'avez pas frappé là où il y eut été utile de frapper, Imperator. Gaïa Metella ne vous a pas raconté tout ce qu'elle sait.

 _—_ À propos d'Aulus Flavius ? fit Titus avec dédain. Elle le soupçonne d'avoir tué Kaeso Valens et un courrier de la Fulminata en service commandé, mais rien n'est venu étayer ses accusations.

 _—_ Le procurateur est donc honnête ?

 _—_ Non, il est corrompu et il sera puni en conséquence. Il n'obtiendra jamais plus de charge impériale et sera banni de Rome.

 _—_ Il mérite la mort, Imperator.

 _—_ Convaincs-moi.

.

Marcia respira amplement, Atalante l'avait soumise à des exercices de relaxation très tôt le matin et elle l'avait mise en garde contre sa propension à s'emporter quand on ne l'écoutait pas. Titus n'était pas Aeshma. Son mentor était colérique, mais ses colères tombaient aussi vite qu'elles naissaient et Aeshma ne gardait jamais rancune des querelles qui l'avaient opposée aux gens qu'elle aimait. Titus, s'il se sentait insulté, les jetterait dehors et Julia mourrait. Elles n'avaient qu'une seule chance. Si Marcia ne voulait pas la gâcher, elle devrait conserver son calme tout au long de l'entretien.

Marcia se lança dans le récit détaillé de ce qu'elle savait des exactions du procurateur de Lycie. Elle introduisit habilement Julia dans chacun de ses développements. Elle parla de l'insultante demande en mariage dont elle avait été l'objet et des menaces qu'avait osées prononcer Marcus Silus à son encontre si elle la refusait. Elle expliqua que le mari de Julia, Quintus Valerius, par amour pour sa femme, était le seul qui eût pu lui offrir une protection contre la concupiscence d'Aulus Flavius et le déshonneur d'une telle union. Le procurateur le savait et il avait commandité l'assassinat du magistrat. Son domaine avait été rasé et sa familia entièrement massacrée. Julia avait porté secours au cornicularius du questeur de la Fulminata. Le principal était venu la voir parce qu'il était l'ancien cornicularius de Kaeso Valens et qu'il avait compris que le meurtre du tribun et celui du courrier étaient liés. On avait voulu l'empêcher de lui parler et il était mort dans ses bras.

— C'est un assassin et un traître. Il a tué un tribun en mission pour l'Empereur et six de ses hommes. Il a assassiné un courrier de la Fulminata qui transportait des messages à destination du sénat et de l'Empereur Vespasien. Il a fait égorger un principal pour éviter que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour.

 _—_ Mais qui peut corroborer tout cela ?

 _—_ Quintus Valerius témoignera pour le meurtre de Lucius Caper, le cornicularius. Pour l'attaque de son domaine aussi.

 _—_ Il a pu être simplement victime de brigands, observa Titus.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Le meurtre de ton père est aussi sujet à controverse.

 _—_ Mais ils sont liés, insista Marcia.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Marcia se pinça les lèvres. Elle perdait pieds. Titus ne la croyait pas, il s'impatientait et il allait bientôt la congédier. Elle n'aurait rien obtenu.

— Tu vois bien. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, reprit l'Empereur. Aulus ne mérite pas ma confiance, mais tes accusations sont sans fondements. Tu ne m'as apporté aucune preuve et d'après ce que j'entends, je ne peux que me désoler que tu aies été toi aussi victime de Julia. Elle t'a manipulée.

 _—_ Julia n'a…

 _—_ Il suffit ! claqua sévèrement la voix de Titus. Tu as assez abusé de mon temps.

 _—_ Marcia Atilia n'a pas menti, Imperator. Elle n'a pas été manipulée et elle dit la vérité.

Atalante ferma les yeux. Tout allait de mal en pis. Titus porta son regard sur Astarté. Marcia se retourna :

— Astarté, non... murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

La grande Dace l'ignora. Elle ne laisserait pas l'Empereur commettre une injustice.

— Le meurtre du tribun Kaeso Atilius Valens et le pillage du domaine de Quintus Valerius sont liés. Les ordres étaient très clairs. Tuer le principal sous l'identité duquel se cachait Kaeso Atilius Valens et tuer Quintus Valerius et sa femme.

 _—_ Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

 _—_ J'appartenais à l'époque au ludus de Sidé. Mon laniste a été payé pour fournir des hommes de main et j'ai participé aux deux opérations. Pour les légionnaires, il n'y avait que des gladiateurs, pour le massacre du domaine de Quintus Valerius, nous étions trois, associées à des pirates.

 _—_ Tu as tué un tribun de la légion romaine ?

 _—_ Je ne savais pas que c'était un tribun.

Titus regarda Marcia.

— Tu étais au courant ?

 _—_ Oui, Imperator, avoua Marcia la gorge nouée.

 _—_ Tu confies ta sécurité à une femme qui a tué ton père ? dit-il très lentement.

 _—_ Elle ne savait pas qui il était et je lui ai pardonné.

La cérémonie d'expiation, pensa Publius Buteo qui, sur l'ordre de Titus, assistait à l'entretien. Voilà quelle en était la cause. La gladiatrice qui venait de parler n'y avait pas assisté, elle était blessée, la Gladiatrice Bleue l'avait donc représentée, à moins qu'elle n'eût elle aussi participé aux meurtres.

— Tu affirmes que ton laniste t'a envoyée tuer des légionnaires, puis assassiner un magistrat ?

 _—_ Oui, Imperator.

 _—_ Buteo va me chercher cet homme.

 _—_ Il est mort, lâcha Astarté d'une voix ferme.

 _—_ Mort ?

 _—_ Je l'ai tué, c'était un assassin.

 _—_ Toi aussi, rétorqua l'Empereur.

 _—_ Je sais, Imperator. Vous pouvez me jeter aux lions, mais je ne mens pas.

Titus resta un instant sans voix. Cette femme était incroyable, elle se livrait elle-même aux lions, sans sourciller. Elle accumulait les aveux sans que sa voix ne tremblât, sans que son attitude n'accusât le moindre frémissement. En véritable gladiatrice, elle affrontait la mort sans peur.

— Qui a payé ton laniste ?

 _—_ L'homme qui lui a payé son ludus à Sidé.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, Imperator. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la même personne m'a envoyée tuer le père de Marcia Atilia et les Valerius.

 _—_ Avec qui as-tu été envoyée ?

 _—_ Avec des gladiatrices. Une a été tuée chez les Valerius, les autres sont mortes au cours des jeux. Il ne reste que moi.

Honorable mensonge, pensa encore Publius Buteo.

— Comment se fait-il que les Valerius soient encore en vie ?

 _—_ Euh, je… Je connaissais Julia Metella. Elle m'avait reçue chez elle.

Titus haussa un sourcil. Astarté comprit qu'elle devrait se montrer plus précise. Elle tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'Atalante et Aeshma lui avaient rapporté de leur séjour chez Julia Metella et broda une histoire qu'elle espérait crédible. Une histoire qui recoupât sans la contredire celle qu'avait raconté Gaïa à l'Empereur. Par bonheur, Astarté savait que Gaïa avait parlé d'Aeshma et d'Atalante à Titus. Le récit du sauvetage à Bois Vert était plus aisé.

— Quand je l'ai reconnue, je n'ai pas pu la trahir. Elle avait sauvé deux de mes camarades. Par deux fois. D'abord d'Aulus Flavius, ensuite des loups. C'était une question d'honneur. On ne trahit pas une personne qui s'est honorablement battu aux côtés de ses camarades. Je me suis rangée à ses côtés. Une camarade m'a suivie et on a tué tout le monde.

 _—_ Qui était ta camarade ?

 _—_ Elle s'appelait Marpessa.

 _—_ … ?

 _—_ La gladiatrice qui a demandé la jugula à la fin de l'amazonachie, précisa Astarté.

 _—_ Mmm, je me souviens d'elle. Elle se battait bien et elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, aussi bien au cours de l'amazonachie qu'après.

 _—_ C'était une fille bien, Imperator.

 _—_ Tu sais que ton témoignage signe ta condamnation ?

 _—_ Mon silence eût signé mon déshonneur.

Titus s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion. Marcia n'osait plus bouger ni parler. Elle se reprocha amèrement d'avoir accepté qu'Astarté l'accompagnât voir Titus. Elle l'avait entraînée droit dans un piège. Elle aurait dû prévoir que la Dace aux yeux dorés avouerait ses crimes si ses aveux pouvaient servir la cause que Marcia défendait. Astarté prenait tout sur elle. Le crime de son père, le pillage de Bois Vert, l'assassinat de Téos. Elle avait passé le nom d'Aeshma sous silence et évité que tout autre membre de la familia fût impliqué avec elle.

— Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait dénoncé le meurtre de ton laniste ?

 _—_ Je l'ai assassiné chez lui. Je l'ai obligé à rédiger une tablette à l'intention de son chef de la garde. Celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute ce qu'elle annonçait. Téos avait besoin de nouveaux gladiateurs et il laisse souvent son ludus à la garde du chef de la garde et de ses doctors.

 _—_ Qu'as-tu fais du corps ?

Qu'avait raconté Tidutanus ? Elle ne savait pas.

— Je l'ai caché. De toute façon, il ne doit plus ressembler à rien.

 _—_ Il n'y a plus de preuves maintenant que ton laniste ait été engagé par Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Il n'y en a pas besoin.

 _—_ Tu es bien sûre de toi.

 _—_ Je sais réfléchir, dit simplement Astarté.

Pas faux, pensa Buteo. Impertinent, impudent, mais pas faux. Aulus Flavius était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et tous les éléments s'imbriquaient parfaitement les uns dans les autres. Le procurateur s'était joué de l'Empereur. Sa mise en scène le jour précédent avait été le couronnement de son entreprise. Il se moquait certainement du bannissement et de ne plus obtenir de charge impériale. Il était riche, plus riche encore après avoir récupéré les biens de Julia Metella. Il espérait certainement aussi bénéficier, un jour ou l'autre, de la clémence de l'Empereur et Buteo pariait que celle-ci ne se serait pas fait attendre très longtemps.

Flavius était fin politique, il possédait un vaste réseau d'informateurs, une clientèle dévouée et fidèle. Il avait intelligemment mené sa carrière, su s'attirer l'amitié de Titus en Judée, l'estime de Vespasien. Il avait obtenu sans beaucoup de difficulté des postes rémunérateurs et jamais personne ne s'était attaqué à son honnêteté et à sa probité.

Aulus Flavius se sentait au-dessus des lois, intouchable. Il avait cependant négligé l'attention toute particulière que Vespasien avait vouée aux finances de l'Empire, à la gestion saine de ses possessions. L'Empereur avait dû recevoir des plaintes à l'encontre du procurateur qu'il avait nommé en Lycie. Assez, pour s'en préoccuper et commander une enquête, mais comme la plupart de celles dont étaient l'objet les puissants représentants de l'Empire exerçant leurs fonctions loin de Rome, celle-ci n'eût jamais dû aboutir. Il était facile à un homme tel qu'Aulus Flavius d'acheter les consciences. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il pût en être autrement cette fois encore. Mais il s'était heurté à la droiture de Kaeso Atilius Valens.

Le tribun n'avait aucune ambition politique, Buteo gardait de lui le souvenir d'un officier compétent et intègre. Aulus Flavius n'avait pas pu l'acheter, le connaissant, il n'avait même pas dû essayer et, quand il avait su que le tribun enquêtait sur lui, il l'avait éliminé.

Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné. Et parce qu'Aulus Flavius avait convoité Marcia Atilia, il avait signé l'arrêt de mort des Valerius, envoyé malencontreusement une gladiatrice qui avait retourné sa tunique, impliqué les sœurs Metella dans l'histoire et incité Marcia Atilia à entrer en gladiature.

La jeune fille avait alors noué des liens étroits avec les femmes qui avaient assassiné son père tandis que le fidèle Lucius Caper avait rencontré Julia. Le cornicularius aimait Marcia, son tribun, et avait dû mener une enquête de son côté.

Aulus Flavius avait été trop gourmand, trop confiant, et des gens qui n'auraient jamais dû se connaître s'étaient retrouvés impliqués dans les manœuvres malhonnêtes du procurateur. Ils s'étaient croisés et leurs destins s'étaient entremêlés. Ils auraient dû se haïr ou se mépriser et ils s'étaient aimés. Des esclaves et des hommes libres, des gladiatrices et des aristocrates, tous en étaient arrivés à faire cause commune contre Aulus Flavius. Et tous, à l'exemple de la gladiatrice aux larges épaules, étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour sauver et soutenir les autres.

— Buteo, l'interpella Titus. Que penses-tu de cette affaire ?

 _—_ Je donne raison à Marcia Atilia, répondit sans attendre le speculator.

 _—_ Quoi d'autre ?

Publius observa un moment la jeune Marcia Atilia. Il l'avait connue enfant, il ne l'avait pas vue grandir et ne savait pas qu'elle genre jeune fille elle avait été. Ce qu'il savait en contre-partie, c'était qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime, qu'elle était la fille d'un chevalier honorable, d'un tribun fidèle à l'Empire, que rien ne la destinait à embrasser l'infamie. Elle avait agi au mieux de ce qu'elle pensait juste et cherché à sauvegarder l'honneur de son père.

La gladiatrice qui servait aujourd'hui Gaïa Metella venait de se montrer terriblement courageuse. Par loyauté et par fidélité. Quant à Julia Metella…

Que pouvait-on honnêtement lui reprocher ? D'avoir servi de famille et de sœur à une orpheline, de l'avoir protégée, d'avoir trompé son mari ? Qui d'autres encore avait-elle abusé ? Car qui se souciait réellement d'une femme dans la société romaine ? Marcia avait raison. En quoi Julia se différenciait-elle d'Astyanax ? Et pour son mari, le mariage avait-il tellement d'importance ? Elle n'avait spolié personne. Si l'homme s'était marié pour avoir des héritiers, il la répudierait et s'il l'aimait autant qu'on le racontait à Patara, il se moquerait de savoir qu'elle était née esclave.

Tous ces gens avaient servi l'Empire, ils n'avaient jamais mis en péril son équilibre. Les sœurs Metella étaient respectées dans les milieux marchands. Le préfet de l'Annone n'avait pas émis une seule réserve à l'encontre de Julia. Bien au contraire. Ces gens étaient des victimes, les condamner serait faire preuve d'injustice. Marcia Atilia avait, elle, perdu son père, perdu Caper qu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir beaucoup aimé, perdu sa liberté et sa place dans la société.

— L'immunité pour la gladiatrice et ses camarades impliquées dans les meurtres des légionnaires et de leur laniste...

Astarté lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

— …et la réhabilitation de Julia Metella dans ses droits et ses biens.

 _—_ La réhabilitation ?! s'écria Titus. Et le témoignage de Sextus Fannius ?

 _—_ Qui peut assurer qu'il ne ment pas ? La bague a peut-être appartenu à la mère de Gaïa Metella et il l'a retrouvé sur elle, c'est tout.

 _—_ Il a parlé d'une Lucia, pas d'une Julia.

 _—_ Je doute fort qu'il se soit beaucoup soucié de ses nièces. Après tout, ce ne sont que des filles. Il n'a peut être même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient trois.

 _—_ Mmm… D'autres suggestions ?

 _—_ La condamnation d'Aulus Flavius.

Marcia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Atalante ne comprenait pas comment un simple centurion pouvait ainsi bénéficier de l'oreille attentive de l'Empereur.

— Publius… en quel nom parles-tu ? demanda celui-ci

 _—_ Au nom du centurion Publius Julius Buteo, speculator augustus.

Titus se mâchonna l'intérieur des lèvres. Ce serpent d'Aulus Flavius ! Qui avait assisté à la condamnation de Julia Metella ?

Kittos répondit à ses inquiétudes avant qu'il ne les formulât.

— Personne n'a été témoin de votre entrevue avec les sœurs Metella, Imperator. À part vous et moi, il n'y avait que Corvus, huit prétoriens, la gladiatrice ici présente, deux autres personnes au service de Gaïa Metella, Aulus Flavius, son centurion Marcus Silus et Sextus Fannius. Ce dernier ne parlera pas, il s'est d'ailleurs empressé de quitter la ville. Corvus est un homme de confiance, Aulus Flavius et Silus sont des réprouvés, et les autres ne parleront jamais.

Titus soupira :

— Très bien.

Il se pencha sur son bureau et se saisit, sous une grosse boule de marbre rouge, de deux carrés de parchemin.

— Prépare-moi de l'encre, Buteo.

Le centurion s'activa. En moins d'une minute, tout était prêt. L'Empereur rédigea un premier billet. Il le signa, le ferma par un ruban rouge et apposa son sceau dessus. Il fit de même pour le deuxième billet.

— Je te confie l'ordre d'arrestation d'Aulus Flavius. Fais-toi accompagner par une bonne escorte. Et n'y va pas habillé ainsi, passe d'abord à la caserne revêtir ton uniforme.

Kittos prit le parchemin roulé et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'Empereur, heureux d'une victoire si facilement remportée. Cette affaire devait particulièrement ennuyer Titus pour qu'il revînt aussi aisément sur l'une de ses décisions. L'empereur se tourna ensuite vers Marcia.

— Voici l'ordre de libération de Julia Metella. J'oublierai aussi tout ce que j'ai pu entendre depuis hier après midi de cette affaire. Mais Marcia, ne me tenez responsable en rien de la suite. Julia Metella a été reconnue coupable d'une infamie. Les sentences dans ces cas-là sont souvent immédiates.

Les trois gladiatrices blêmirent. Kittos resta de marbre, mais il pesta intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi Titus se montrait si indulgent. Julia avait déjà peut-être expié sa faute.

.

* * *

.

De très légers coups frappés à la porte, attirèrent l'attention d'Aeshma. Elle grogna. Elle avait mal dormi. La domina n'était pas Marcia. Quand, accablée de chagrin, sa pupille venait la déranger la nuit, Marcia ne pleurait pas toujours. Elle venait chercher, auprès d'elle, Aeshma ne savait trop quoi. Elle se blottissait contre elle ou, la tête sur son épaule, elle nichait son nez dans le creux de son cou. Si elle devait pleurer, elle pleurait, mais jamais très longtemps. Ensuite, elle se frottait le front contre elle et elle s'endormait. Le matin, quelle qu'eût été sa peine, elle s'éveillait en souriant doucement et elle remerciait Aeshma.

La domina, une fois qu'Aeshma avait réussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait mieux allongée, avait beaucoup parlé. Elle s'était endormie, mais elle s'était régulièrement réveillée, secouée de sanglots entrecoupés de paroles haineuses. Aeshma ne savait pas quoi dire alors, elle n'avait rien dit. Simplement écouté, les mains posées légèrement sur le corps tremblant de la jeune femme éplorée, s'efforçant de lui apporter du réconfort. La détresse dont faisait preuve la domina lui avait cruellement rappelé celle d'Abechoura et elle avait trouvé la nuit atrocement longue.

De nouveaux coups.

Aeshma se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Gaïa. Celle-ci referma inconsciemment les poings sur sa tunique et Aeshma s'escrima durant de longues minutes à lui faire lâcher prise. Gaïa gémit et finit par se retourner. Aeshma se leva et partit ouvrir la porte.

Néria.

— Aeshma… souffla la jeune esclave horrifiée, plus encore que le soir précédant, en découvrant le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Chut, souffla celle-ci.

Elle poussa Néria dehors, sortit à sa suite et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu engageant.

 _—_ Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose. Comment… euh… mais et toi, tu… ?

 _—_ Elle dort, se radoucit Aeshma. Et je t'avoue que je meurs de faim.

 _—_ Je vais aller te préparer un plateau.

 _—_ Mouais, excellente idée, grimaça Aeshma.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour retourner auprès de Gaïa. Néria la rappela.

— Quoi ?

 _—_ Il y a des tuniques propres dans le coffre vert. La domina ne t'en voudra certainement pas de lui en avoir emprunté une.

Aeshma fronça des sourcils.

— La tienne est trempée et… euh, pas très propre.

Aeshma se tordit le cou. Mouais, mouillée et gluante à souhait d'un côté, tachée de sang séché de l'autre.

— Je vais te faire apporter de l'eau. Il y a un lavabo et une bassine dans la cabine. Tu pourras te laver. Au moins la figure. Pour les cheveux…

 _—_ Je verrai ça plus tard, conclut Aeshma pour elle.

 _—_ Aeshma, comment as-tu été blessée ?

— Elle m'a fracassé une cruche sur la tête. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnue et elle était furieuse. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Le regard de Néria se teinta de tristesse.

— Aeshma ? Qu'est-ce que… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

 _—_ Je n'en sais rien.

 _—_ Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Pas indéfiniment en tout cas.

 _—_ Et la sœur de la domina ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Aeshma consciente de son impuissance. Néria, qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté, toi et Antiochus ?

 _—_ Rien, on n'a rien raconté à personne. Seulement qu'elle avait été arrêtée sous le coup de fausses accusations proférées par un homme qui la haïssait.

 _—_ Tu sais qui c'est ?

 _—_ L'homme qui souriait comme un pervers ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

 _—_ C'est lui qui a commandité son meurtre et celui de son mari, il y deux ans.

 _—_ Le massacre ? Celui dont parlait Rachel ? Euh, tu te souviens de Rachel ?

 _—_ Oui, je me souviens très bien d'elle et c'est bien de lui dont il est question.

 _—_ Mais pourquoi ?

Aeshma n'hésita qu'un instant. Si elle disait la vérité, les gens de Julia la défendraient avec d'autant plus d'énergie.

— Il est jaloux, mais surtout, il convoitait Marcia et il savait qu'il ne lui mettrait jamais la main dessus si Julia Metella et son mari étaient en vie.

Néria resta saisie de surprise.

— Il veut tuer la domina pour s'octroyer Marcia ?!

 _—_ Au départ, oui. Il voulait épouser Marcia, mais si elle était adoptée par les Valerius, son plan tombait à l'eau.

 _—_ Mais on ne tue pas des gens pour se payer une fille ! s'insurgea la jeune esclave.

 _—_ Si c'est la fille d'un homme qu'on hait et d'un homme dont on veut souiller la mémoire, si.

 _—_ Il connaissait son père ?

 _—_ Il l'a fait assassiné.

 _—_ Mais c'est horrible !

— C'est encore pire que tu ne le penses. Néria, tu appartiens à la familia de Gaïa, mais la plupart des gens sur ce navire sont à Julia. Explique-leur que la domina est en danger et que… Que Marcia s'est rendue chez l'Empereur pour défendre sa cause. Néria, aucun étranger ne doit monter sur ce navire.

 _—_ Je vais faire passer le mot. Ses gens aiment beaucoup Julia Metella.

La jeune esclave prit congé en assurant à la gladiatrice que Gaïa était en sécurité et que personne ne déserterait le navire. Aeshma aurait voulu lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, elle la retint par le bras, ne sut que dire et la lâcha. Les yeux de Néria brillèrent de fierté. Elle avait apparemment compris son intention.

.

Quand elle retourna dans la cabine, Gaïa s'était levée. Elle était installée derrière le bureau de sa sœur. Aeshma s'approcha et resta plantée devant la table. Gaïa leva lentement la tête.

— Tu peux rentrer au ludus, Aeshma, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici, insista Gaïa.

 _—_ Domina, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

 _—_ Je ne sais pas encore.

Aeshma se rembrunit. La réponse indiquait qu'elle ne resterait pas sans agir.

 _—_ Vous devez attendre des nouvelles de Marcia, domina. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Gaïa soupira. Aeshma lui avait rapporté la décision de Marcia de se rendre chez l'Empereur. Marcia et sa grandeur d'âme. Gaïa n'en attendait pas moins de la jeune fille, mais son entreprise était vouée à l'échec. Gaïa s'était montrée si stupidement confiante.

— Laisse-moi, Aeshma, murmura-t-elle sourdement.

 _—_ Domina…

Gaïa se fendit d'un sourire triste.

— Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup quand tu laisses les dominas de côté et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

 _—_ Ah… euh…

 _—_ Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne ferai pas de bêtises, Aeshma. J'ai juste envie d'être seule.

Aeshma comprenait ce genre d'envie irrépressible. Gaïa avait respecté son propre désir de s'isoler sur le lembos, elle n'allait pas le lui refuser maintenant.

— Néria va apporter à manger et de l'eau pour se laver. Vous voulez que je lui dise d'attendre vos ordres ?

 _—_ Oui, s'il te plaît.

 _—_ Je serai sur le pont, do… euh… enfin, si vous avez besoin de moi…

 _—_ Merci, Aeshma. Pour tout.

 _—_ J'aurais préféré que vous me remerciiez pour autre chose.

Gaïa hocha la tête. Des larmes commencèrent à perler. Aeshma tourna les talons en silence et rejoignit Néria sur le pont. Antiochus montait la garde en haut de la planche d'accès au navire.

Aeshma transmit les ordres de Gaïa à Néria et la jeune esclave décida de s'occuper de la gladiatrice. Elle profita de l'absence de pudeur d'Aeshma pour la laver intégralement. Aeshma protesta, mais Néria sut la convaincre de s'abandonner à ses soins.

— Tu ne peux pas rester si sale. Et je saurai mieux m'occuper de tes cheveux. Ça te dérangerait de porter des vêtements qui m'appartiennent ?

Aeshma l'avait traitée d'abrutie et avait maugréé qu'elle avait porté pendant un mois et demi des tuniques de marins crétois dont elle n'aurait jamais vanté à quiconque l'hygiène corporelle. Néria avait ri et s'était empressé d'aller chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin : une bassine, des seaux d'eau, un savon, une éponge propre, des linges pour se sécher, un peigne et des vêtements de rechange. Aeshma s'était abandonnée aux mains de la jeune esclave avec plaisir.

.

Tandis qu'elle séchait les cheveux d'Aeshma, Néria s'était étonnée du départ d'une petite coque ronde.

— Il ne doit pas aller bien loin, il n'est pas bon de voyager au mois de janvier, observa-t-elle.

 _—_ Rien n'arrête les audacieux, déclara Aeshma.

 _—_ Même la domina évite en général les traversées en hiver.

 _—_ Mouais, c'est bien ce que je dis, remarqua Aeshma. Elle évite, en général.

 _—_ Oui, c'est vrai, lui accorda Néria en souriant. Si elle a une idée en tête, il est difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Mais elle possède de bons navires et de bons capitaines.

 _—_ C'est peut-être le cas là-aussi.

 _—_ Sans doute, concéda Néria. Je vais te coiffer maintenant. Tu veux ensuite que je te les tresse ?

— Mmm, non, refusa la jeune gladiatrice. Ils sont mouillés, si on les tresse, ils vont boucler et ensuite, j'ai du mal à les peigner.

Néria demanda un tabouret à Sergios, et Aeshma s'assit dessus. Le peigne s'activa et les dents de bois lui massèrent agréable le cuir chevelu. Elle ferma les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Atalante s'interposa entre le gardien et Marcia. La jeune fille fulminait. Elles étaient arrivées trop tard, mais avant qu'elles ne l'apprissent, elles avaient été promenées dans toute la prison. Les gardiens avaient d'abord reconnus Atalante et Astarté et puis, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient identifié la jeune fille que les deux grandes gladiatrices accompagnaient. La palla avait laissé échapper quelques boucles d'or et quand Marcia avait commencé à s'impatienter et à suspecter qu'on la menait en bateau, dans un geste d'impatience, elle avait rabattu son manteau sur ses épaules. Le gardien à qui elle parlait, en était resté bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Il avait levé les bras au ciel et avait disparu en courant. Marcia avait juré après lui comme un charretier. Deux minutes plus tard, un sous-officier était apparu qui leur avait fait visiter tout le bâtiment, leur promettant qu'il les conduisait à la prisonnière sans leur avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elles venaient chercher et pourquoi.

Les trois gladiatrices s'étaient montrées naïves pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Astarté surprit un :

— Merci, Fuscus.

Elle avait attendu qu'ils empruntassent un couloir isolé pour attraper le sous-officier par sa cuirasse en cuir et le coller brutalement contre un mur.

— Crétin ! Tu sais ce que porte avec elle la si célèbre bestiaire aux cheveux d'or que tu t'amuses à montrer comme une bête d'amphithéâtre à tes copains ?

Atalante s'apprêtait déjà à venir au secours de l'homme quand elle réalisa l'implication des paroles de sa camarade.

— Ce type nous ballade pour satisfaire la curiosité des autres ?! demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit hargneusement Astarté.

Elle décolla le garde du mur pour mieux le projeter une nouvelle fois dessus.

— Marcia Atilia est en possession d'un ordre écrit de l'Empereur et tu oses la faire attendre ? siffla la Dace aux larges épaules. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en cuira d'avoir négligé une favorite de l'Empereur ?

 _—_ L'Empereur ? L'Empereur lui a confié une lettre ? blêmit le sous-officier.

 _—_ Montre-lui, Marcia !

La jeune fille sortit le rouleau. Le garde reconnut le sceau.

— Oh… Je… Je… Je vais vous conduire au commandant. Je ne savais pas. Vous… Vous venez pourquoi ?

 _—_ C'est un ordre de libération.

Astarté le traita de sombre abruti et l'engagea à se montrer plus que coopératif s'il ne voulait pas, lui qui admirait tant les gladiatrices, savoir de quoi elles étaient capables quand un homme les avait mises en rage et qu'elles se retrouvaient seules avec lui dans un couloir sombre. Par réflexe, il avait mis la main sur son pugio. Astarté le bouscula. En un tour de main, il se retrouva désarmé. Astarté le menaçait avec le pugio qu'elle lui avait volé et Atalante feignait de vérifier le fil de la lame de son glaive en passant un pouce prudent dessus. Sa grimace dédaigneuse suffisait à montrer ce qu'elle en pensait.

— Tu as reconnu Marcia et tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ? demanda Astarté.

 _—_ Si, si... tu es mirmillon et elle est rétiaire, vous avez combattu à l'amazonachie.

 _—_ Alors, tu crois être de taille contre nous trois réunies ? Si on le décidait, en moins d'une heure tous les prisonniers que contiennent vos geôles pourraient prendre la clef des champs sans être le moindre du monde inquiétés. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

 _—_ …

Astarté se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

— Tu sais pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

 _—_ Euh, je... parce...balbutiait l'homme tétanisé de peur.

 _—_ Laisse tomber, Astar. Je peux répondre à sa place ? plaisanta Atalante d'un ton léger.

 _—_ Mais je t'en prie.

 _—_ Parce qu'on les aura tous égorgés comme de pauvres moutons, dit la grande rétiaire avec une grimace gourmande. Tu as déjà vu un troupeau de moutons attaqué par une meute de loups ? demanda-t-elle au soldat. C'est pathétique. Ils bêlent stupidement et fuient dans tous les sens. Une vraie débandade ! Les loups sont organisés, ils chassent ensemble, mais avec les moutons, ils n'ont pas besoin de se battre, c'est juste un massacre. L'idée, mon gars, c'est que vous êtes les moutons. Nous, tu t'en doutes bien, nous sommes les loups. Enfin, les louves. Et ne va pas te méprendre sur le sens de ce mot, notre meute n'opère pas dans les lupanars, elle court les plaines, les forêts et le sable des amphithéâtres...

Elle prit soudain un air ingénu complètement inattendu et demanda comme une petite fille à la grande Dace :

— J'ai bien répondu ?

 _—_ Tu mérites les palmes.

Atalante se fendit d'un sourire complice, puis ses yeux noircirent et elle s'approcha elle aussi du soldat.

— Maintenant, tu vas nous conduire au responsable de ce trou à rat et j'espère pour vous que dans moins d'un quart d'heure, nous ressortirons d'ici à quatre.

Le sous-officier secoua énergiquement la tête. Ces filles étaient plus dangereuses que les trois quart des criminels enfermés derrière les barreaux de la prison. Elles l'avaient délesté de ses armes sans même qu'il s'en aperçût et elles n'auraient aucun scrupule à mettre leur menace à exécution. Astarté se fendit d'une grimace narquoise et rengaina le pugio de l'homme dans sa gaine. Atalante lui tendit son glaive pommeau en avant.

— Ton arme est mal entretenue.

Tant de morgue et de suffisance. Le soldat se pressa de satisfaire à leur demande. Il voulut s'éclipser une fois les gladiatrices en présence de l'officier. Astarté l'avait retenu par le col de sa cuirasse.

.

Et maintenant, après l'avoir méchamment menacé, c'était lui qu'Atalante protégeait de la colère de Marcia. L'officier avait enregistré l'incarcération de Julia. Il se souvenait d'autant plus d'elle qu'elle était arrivée à la prison escortée par des prétoriens sous le commandement de Corvus. Il connaissait bien le centurion à qui l'Empereur Titus confiait des missions particulièrement délicates. Et puis, la femme n'avait rien d'une esclave. En apparence. Parce que selon l'acte de condamnation...

Mais ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Marcia, c'était qu'ensuite l'officier s'était adressé au sous-officier. Il était responsable des quartiers dans lesquels avaient été enfermé Julia.

— Pourquoi ne nous-y-as-tu pas conduites ? demanda Marcia d'un ton coupant.

L'homme s'était troublé.

— Réponds, Fuscus, lui ordonna son supérieur.

 _—_ Elle n'est plus là, murmura le sous-officier d'une voix éteinte.

 _—_ Quoi ?!

 _—_ Elle est partie ce matin à la première heure. Elle a été condamnée aux mines et elle a intégré un convoi à destination de la Sicile, avait-il avoué misérablement.

Et la colère que Marcia contenait à grand peine depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la prison, se déploya dans toute sa violence. Atalante avait été plus rapide qu'Astarté. Elle se dressait devant Marcia, ultime barrage contre le flot mortel qui menaçait l'abruti qui s'était tassé dans son dos. Elle posa, sur la base du cou de la jeune fille, une main ferme et autoritaire.

— Ils ont emprunté la via Latina, dit rapidement l'officier. C'est le chemin usité par les convois de condamnés. Vous possédez une lettre de l'Empereur, le responsable du convoi vous remettra la pri...

Le regard haineux de Marcia l'arrêta.

— Euh... il vous remettra sans discuter, la jeune femme que vous êtes venues chercher.

 _—_ On s'en va, et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, dit-elle menaçante aux deux gardes. Je viendrais vous le faire payer.

Les trois gladiatrices reformèrent leur triangle et disparurent au pas de course.

— Centurion, je démissionne, murmura Fuscus pâle comme un mort.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

 _—_ Un aristocrate est venu voir la femme dont l'Empereur exige la libération. Il y avait un soldat avec lui. Je les ai laissés entrer dans la cellule. Le soldat l'a battue et il l'a violée. Elles vont revenir. Il l'a laissée dans un sale état. Elles vont me tuer.

L'officier ne formula aucune parole de réconfort à son subalterne. Il élaborait sa propre stratégie de sortie. Un poste dans les cohortes urbaines ? Pourquoi pas chez les vigiles ? Avant ce soir ? Et s'il tombait brusquement malade ? Il pourrait partir se soigner quelque part à la campagne ?

.

* * *

.

Les deux gladiatrices se maudissaient d'être si stupides, si incompétentes, si inutiles. Astarté plus encore qu'Atalante. Atalante était une bergère, elle avait vécu dans des régions désertiques où les chevaux ne trouvaient ni eau ni fourrage pour subsister. Mais elle ? Si, comme elle le croyait, elle était née dans une noble famille dace, pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il jamais appris à monter à cheval ? Les nobles n'étaient ils pas tous censés posséder de beaux coursiers ? De son côté, Atalante se reprochait de n'avoir jamais demandé à Marcia de lui apprendre à monter à cheval, oubliant qu'on lui aurait refusé de perdre son temps. Une rétiaire n'avait aucune raison de savoir monter à cheval.

— On peut peut-être essayer, suggéra Astarté.

 _—_ Non, ils sont partis depuis des heures. Il va falloir galoper. Ce n'est pas grave, conclut Marcia qui s'apprêtait déjà à partir.

 _—_ Marcia ! l'arrêta Atalante. Tu ne peux pas y aller seule.

 _—_ Et pourquoi pas ?

 _—_ Parce que c'est imprudent.

 _—_ Je dois la rattraper.

 _—_ Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? renchérit Astarté qui donnait raison à sa camarade. Tous tes efforts auront été vains.

 _—_ Pars avec Caïus, proposa Atalante.

 _—_ Je ne sais même pas s'il monte bien à cheval.

 _—_ Et les autres ? Galini ou les Celtes ?

 _—_ Tu veux les impliquer dans cette histoire ?

 _—_ Va chercher Aeshma, alors, suggéra Astarté.

 _—_ Elle est à Ostie ! s'énerva Marcia.

 _—_ Tu perdras deux heures. Ce n'est rien et Gaïa pourra vous accompagner. Toutes les deux montent très bien. Ne prends aucun risque, Marcia. Ne mets pas sa vie en danger, la supplia Atalante.

Ce dernier argument emporta l'avis de la jeune auctorata. Au ludus Bestiari, le responsable de l'écurie grommela qu'elle lui empruntait bien souvent des chevaux, Marcia lui rappela qu'elle prenait soin de ses montures et qu'elle n'était pas avare de son argent.

— Va prendre les chevaux que tu veux, capitula-t-il.

.

* * *

.

— Aeshma ! Aeshma ! Trouvez-moi, Aeshma et Gaïa !

Antiochus se précipita sur le quai.

— Où sont-elles ?! cria Marcia.

 _—_ Aeshma dort sur le pont, Gaïa est dans sa cabine.

 _—_ J'ai obtenu sa grâce, Antiochus ! J'ai obtenu la grâce de Julia, mais elle est partie, il faut aller la chercher.

 _—_ Montez, je garde les chevaux.

Marcia déboula sur le pont en courant. Quelques marins paressaient, elle repéra Zmyrina :

— Réveille Aeshma, dis-lui de préparer un nécessaire de soin, dis-lui que je suis là et qu'on part chercher Julia. Vite ! hurla-t-elle à la jeune femme qui l'écoutait les bras ballants et restait sans bouger.

Zmyrina avait passé la dernière heure à contempler Aeshma en train de dormir. Tenté de retrouver la jeune fille sauvage et ombrageuse dont elle gardait un souvenir amer et émerveillé. Existait-elle toujours ? Et quel était ce mot qu'elle prononçait si souvent que la grande gladiatrice aux cheveux noirs avait fini par le reconnaître ? Zmyrina avait guetté. Espérant entendre la femme endormie parler en Parthe. Une idée stupide. Zmyrina avait oublié la langue de ses parents. Elle ne savait même plus comment on disait des mots aussi usuels que merci ou bonjour.

.

Elle appela la jeune gladiatrice à plusieurs reprises. Sans succès. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la dormeuse, inspira profondément et posa sur elle une main timide. La peau chaude, le deltoïde bien formé. Elle profita du moment. Immobile.

Mue par une soudaine appréhension, elle leva les yeux, Aeshma la dardait d'un regard aussi intense qu'irrité. Zmyrina retira vivement sa main.

— Marcia est ici, souffla-t-elle. Elle veut que tu prépares un nécessaire de soin. Vous allez chercher la domina.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils

— La domina ? Julia Metella ?

 _—_ Oui.

Aeshma sauta sur ses pieds

— Du matériel de soin ? Où veut-elle que je trouve du matériel de soin sur ce foutu rafiot, grommela-t-elle avant de se diriger en courant vers la cabine.

Et c'était qui cette fille bizarre ? Une tordue qui fondait pour les gladiateurs ? C'était sa main qui l'avait réveillée. La chaleur de sa paume sur le haut de son bras. Une paume insistante et douce. Et la tronche qu'elle faisait ! Aeshma avait l'habitude qu'on l'adulât et qu'on l'admirât béatement, mais elle, cette fille devait remporter la palme de la débilité ! Vraiment.

Elle oublia l'esclave dans la foulée. D'autres préoccupations, bien plus graves et nettement plus urgentes, accaparaient son esprit.

.

Elles rejoignirent le convoi alors qu'il faisait une halte aux abords de Tusculum. Les prisonniers avaient parcouru dix-huit milles en six heures. Une marche forcée épuisante que leur avait imposée le principal en charge de les escorter. Les gardes appartenaient aux cohortes urbaines de la Capitale et n'avaient qu'une envie : y retourner le plus tôt possible. Un détachement de la légion les attendait à Tusculum. C'étaient eux qui se chargeraient d'emmener les condamnés jusqu'aux mines de sel où ils trimeraient jusqu'à leur mort. Le trajet, sous le contrôle des cohortes urbaines, des vigiles ou parfois même des prétoriens, s'avérait toujours la partie la plus éprouvante du voyage. Les soldats qui assuraient la sécurité de Rome détestaient s'en éloigner et se moquaient éperdument de la fatigue et des plaintes de leurs prisonniers. Ils pressaient le pas et utilisaient verges et flagellums pour inciter les condamnés à suivre leur cadence.

Quelle que fût leur destination, les trente milles qui les séparaient de leurs collègues légionnaires étaient toujours parcourus en moins d'une demi-journée. Une fois sous la garde des légionnaires, les prisonniers avanceraient à un rythme moins soutenu. Les étapes excéderaient rarement quinze milles par jour. Un mois et demi à deux mois suffiraient à ce convoi pour rejoindre le sud de la Sicile.

Les légionnaires les avaient vues arriver à fond de train, et le sous-officier en charge s'était porté à leur rencontre avec huit soldats. Il arrivait parfois que quelques bandits ou membres désespérés de la famille d'un prisonnier vinssent tenter un coup de main. Il se détendit en découvrant que les cavaliers s'avéraient être des femmes. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Il dégaina son glaive. Des femmes peut-être, mais armées. Aucune ne correspondait non plus à l'image qu'il se faisait d'une matrone vertueuse. D'ailleurs, une matrone vertueuse ne montait pas à cheval et ne galopait pas follement en rase campagne habillée comme une esclave.

Celle qui paraissait la plus jeune lui tendit un rouleau. Un ordre du Prince ! Le principal rengaina son glaive et se saisit du document. Il reconnut le sceau, le brisa et lut l'ordre de libération.

— Je ne sais pas qui c'est, déclara-t-il. J'ai une liste de prisonniers, mais elle sert simplement à faire l'appel le soir et le matin. Je me souviens avoir appelé une femme qui répondait au nom de Julia. Une esclave, c'est ça ?

Les regard noirs que lui renvoyèrent les trois jeunes femmes lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos.

— Euh, je vous rends le document, vous en aurez peut-être besoin. Vous pouvez aller récupérer votre... euh... enfin, je vous laisse récupérer la prisonnière, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour la libérer de ses fers.

Regards courroucés.

— Les prisonniers portent juste un collier, précisa-t-il. Ils ne sont pas entravés.

Elles avaient lentement remonté le convois à cheval. Marcia était partie en avant, Aeshma resta aux côtés de Gaïa. La domina n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle était montée à cheval. Elle était tendue à l'extrême et très pâle.

Marcia avait coincé son mentor sur la __Stella Maris__.

— Aeshma, je ne sais pas dans quel état on récupérera, Julia, je... Titus m'a prévenue que... euh...

Aeshma avait passé dix ans au ludus. Si les filles avaient été achetées sur des marchés, si elles avaient parfois été enlevées, vécu quelques temps en captivité ou travaillé comme esclaves dans des domaines agricoles ou chez des particuliers, si leurs conditions de vie avaient parfois été sordides et leurs détentions éprouvantes, aucune n'avait été condamnée comme criminelle.

Les hommes par contre... Le ludus avait accueilli nombre de gladiateurs condamnés à une _damnatio ad ludum_. La plupart pour meurtre, pour viol sur un homme ou une femme libre, ou pour délit de fuite, parfois même pour un acte de désertion. Certains n'avaient été que de sombres brutes, d'autres des gladiateurs intégrés, plus ou moins bons camarades, pas plus détestables qu'un autre. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps. La peine de _damnatio ad ludum_ était de cinq ans. Beaucoup mourraient avant.

Aeshma ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle écoutait beaucoup. Les récits que les gladiateurs avaient livrés de leurs courts séjours en détention étaient emprunts de vermines, de rixes, de sévices en tout genre, de famine et de saleté.

Julia n'était restée qu'une nuit à la prison, mais il avait suffi d'une nuit à Atalante pour que l'infrangible grande rétiaire se retrouvât brisée en mille morceaux. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le troupeau écroulé à leur pieds. La plupart étaient sales et déguenillés.

Elle avait remarqué des dos marqués au fer ou par les verges, des visages tuméfiés, des pieds mal chaussés et abîmés, des regards torves, perdus, mornes, des mines épuisées et avilies par la fatigue, le vice ou les mauvais traitements. Les plus sereins et les plus solides s'étaient installés pour se reposer au mieux, les autres s'étaient simplement laissé tomber par terre. Méfiants, les prisonniers les plus prudents ne dormaient que d'un œil. Aeshma craignait une mauvaise surprise.

Une très mauvaise surprise, pensa-t-elle soudain en distinguant une silhouette effondrée sur elle-même dont les cheveux longs et très noirs lui rappelèrent ceux de Julia Metella Valeria. Elle serra les mâchoires.

— Domina, souffla-elle à Gaïa. Là-bas.

Gaïa sauta au bas de sa monture, le ventre noué. Aeshma devint son ombre. Marcia avait galopé en avant et revenait lentement en scrutant attentivement les prisonniers. Elle lança son cheval au trot quand elle les vit mettre pied à terre. Les prisonniers, beaucoup d'hommes et quelques femmes, les regardèrent se frayer un chemin, sans se pousser, sans bouger, amorphes. Julia leur tournait le dos. Elle portait une tunique crasseuse de couleur indéfinissable. Quand Gaïa s'accroupit derrière elle, elle fronça le nez incommodée par l'odeur repoussante qui s'en dégageait.

— Julia... murmura Gaïa.

La jeune femme eût un imperceptible tressaillement. Elle se redressa lentement et tourna la tête vers sa jeune sœur.

— Gaïa ?

Par réflexe, Aeshma s'agenouilla à côté de Gaïa et lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras. Un geste amical, rassurant, destiné à lui rappeler qu'elle devait garder son sang-froid. Julia n'avait pas besoin de démonstration de haine et de colère, encore moins de compassion ou d'horreur. Aeshma se fiait à son expérience.

Elle établit un premier bilan à vue d'œil. Julia Metella avait été frappée. Lourdement. Elle avait une pommette éclatée, un œil poché, un énorme hématome sur un côté de la mâchoire et une vilaine balafre s'étendait sur sa joue gauche. La jeune Parthe jeta un regard autour d'elle, qui avait pu ? La tunique ne lui appartenait certainement pas, quelqu'un lui avait peut-être volé la sienne. Un homme parce que la domina savait se défendre et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une femme l'eût mise dans cet état, à moins qu'elle eût bénéficié d'une aide conséquente. Mais qu'avait à faire un homme d'une tunique de femme ? Et personne autour d'eux ne portait un habit qui eût pu appartenir à Julia. Les gardes peut-être ? En tout cas, elle était bien amochée. La pommette aurait mérité des points. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait rattraper l'absence de soins ? Mouais, elle pourrait se débrouiller, elle donnerait une liste de matériel et d'ingrédients à Marcia ou à Néria, et les enverrait au marché.

— Gaïa, quelle folie as-tu imaginée ? la morigéna faiblement Julia

 _—_ Rien, rien ! s'exclama Marcia qui venait d'arriver en courant. J'ai...

La jeune fille se figea un instant en découvrant l'état de son amie.

— J'ai obtenu ta grâce, Julia. Tu es libre. Vraiment libre. Titus t'as réintégrée dans tes droits et dans tes biens, haleta la jeune fille.

Julia la regarda.

— Comment... ? Qu'as-tu promis, Marcia ?

 _—_ Domina, intervint Aeshma. On vous expliquera tout en détail si vous le désirez, mais pas maintenant. C'est mieux de partir.

Mais tout à coup, Julia s'agita et agrippa Gaïa par sa tunique.

— Gaïus ! Gaïa, tu dois aller sauver Gaïus, il m'a dit qu'il allait l'enlever. S'il te plaît, Gaïa, supplia Julia. Flavius, il...

 _—_ Il ne pourra rien contre Gaïus, Julia, la rassura Marcia. L'Empereur a ordonné son arrestation et c'est Kittos qui a été chargé de l'exécuter. Gaïus est en sécurité.

 _—_ Domina ? Tu n'es pas une esclave alors ? s'étonna en grec un homme assis à côté d'elle.

 _—_ C'est ma sœur, l'informa Gaïa d'une voie glaciale.

L'homme la dévisagea, puis il se tourna vers Julia.

— Tu as été l'objet d'une haine tenace pour qu'on te poursuive jusqu'en prison. Je prierai pour toi.

 _—_ Merci, Yudel, fit Julia.

 _—_ Qu'est un homme s'il ne sait pas venir en aide à son prochain ? lui répondit philosophiquement le prisonnier.

Julia le regarda tristement.

— Je mérite ma condamnation, lui affirma-t-il. N'aies aucun regret. Pense parfois à moi quand tu sentiras le goût du sel dans ton assiette, qui sait si ce ne sera pas moi qui l'aurais récolté.

Il lui tapota affectueusement le genou. Il lui avait tendu une main secourable après le départ d'Aulus Flavius. Il avait essuyé délicatement le sang sur son visage et sur ses cuisses, obtenu des gardes qu'ils lui apportassent une tunique. Il l'avait soutenue pendant la marche quand elle avait montré des signes de faiblesse. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ce qui l'avait conduite dans une geôle, quel crime elle avait commis pour être condamnée aux mines. À ses yeux, c'était une brebis égarée, une victime de la bassesse humaine, un être assoiffé d'amour. D'amour véritable. Il n'avait fait que servir son dieu et il en avait été récompensé. Sans lui, la jeune femme n'aurait peut-être pas survécu et il n'aurait pas connu la joie de la rendre à sa sœur.

— Tu veux quelques chose ? lui demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ J'ai déjà été payé. Allez en paix et prenez soin d'elle.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Ce discours. Gaïa et Marcia aidèrent Julia à se mettre debout. Aeshma se mordit le coin de la lèvre. Elle attendit que le trio s'éloignât.

— Tu crois en Elohim ? demanda-t-elle sourdement au prisonnier.

 _—_ Oui, s'illumina-t-il ? Tu es juive, toi aussi ?

 _—_ Non, répondit hargneusement Aeshma.

 _—_ Oh, tu es nazaréenne ?

 _—_ Non.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu dis que tu as été payé ? Par ton dieu, c'est ça ? Parce que tu as été bon ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Et il t'interdit de tuer ?

 _—_ Oui, mais... j'ai contrevenu à cet interdit. L'un des plus importants.

 _—_ C'est grave ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Elohim a interdit de retirer une vie. Parce que la vie ne nous appartient pas. C'est inscrit dans la Loi. J'ai... comment t'expliquer ? J'ai manqué au sens de l'honneur.

 _—_ Mmm, c'est pour cela que tu lui est venu en aide ? Pour te faire pardonner ?

 _—_ Non, je l'aurais aidée sans cela et de toute manière, je ne serai jamais pardonné pour mon crime.

 _—_ J'ai haï un garçon à cause de cet interdit.

Il la regarda attentivement.

— Tu es gladiatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu es pleine de bleus, tu es très musclée et tu portes de nombreuses cicatrices. Certaines sont récentes et il n'y a pas de guerrières à Rome. J'en conclus donc que tu es gladiatrice.

 _—_ C'est vrai.

 _—_ Il l'était aussi ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Un juif ne peut pas être gladiateur.

 _—_ Vous êtes bornés, déclara Aeshma vindicative. Tu as bien tué et vous avez des soldats.

 _—_ J'ai tué pour protéger quelqu'un même si cela ne justifie pas mon geste, et les soldats protègent notre peuple et notre terre. Toi, tu tues pour le plaisir des spectateurs. Il a été vendu ? C'était un de tes amis ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Croyant ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Il a combattu dans les amphithéâtres ?

 _—_ Oui

 _—_ C'est impossible, trancha l'homme d'un ton sans réplique. Il ne peut pas être croyant et tuer pour le plaisir.

 _—_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! rétorqua Aeshma avec mépris. Mais je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de la domina, ajouta-t-elle sincère.

L'homme sourit à la farouche gladiatrice. Elle haussa les épaules et partit en courant rejoindre Marcia et les dominas.

.

Le retour à dos de cheval apporta autant de souffrance à Julia que la longue marche qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Elle se cramponnait à Gaïa et étouffait comme elle le pouvait des gémissements de douleur. Marcia ouvrait la marche. Aeshma galopait aux côtés de Gaïa.

— Domina, l'appela-t-elle.

 _—_ Quoi ?

 _—_ Vous devriez changer d'allure, lui conseilla Aeshma.

 _—_ Je veux rentrer au plus vite, se justifia Gaïa.

 _—_ Je sais, domina, mais...

Le regard de Julia l'arrêta. Une supplication muette.

— Mais quoi, Aeshma ? s'impatienta Gaïa

 _—_ Rien, déclara Aeshma après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Julia.

.

* * *

.

La villa était vide. Publius Buteo avait frappé, réclamé l'entrée au nom de l'Empereur, menacé de défoncer les portes et de passer au fil du glaive tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur des murs, avant qu'un esclave apeuré consentît enfin à se montrer.

— Aulus Flavius, réclama le centurion.

 _—_ Il... il est parti, bafouilla l'homme terrifié de se retrouver face à un centurion du prétoire.

 _—_ Quand ? Où ?

 _—_ Il y a plus d'une heure et où ? Je ne sais pas. Il avait juste l'air très pressé.

 _—_ Avec qui est-il parti ?

 _—_ Avec son chef de la garde et quatre hommes.

 _—_ Et le reste de sa familia ?

 _—_ Ils sont partis aussi, avec ses affaires.

 _—_ Où ?

 _—_ Certainement pour la Campanie. Il possède un petit domaine près de Naples.

 _—_ Aulus Flavius est parti là-bas lui-aussi ?

 _—_ Euh...

 _—_ Non, il n'est pas parti en Campanie, intervint soudain une jeune voix féminine.

 _—_ Veux-tu bien te taire ! lui intima l'homme qui avait ouvert.

 _—_ Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas notre dominus, rétorqua insolemment la jeune fille. Le centurion est envoyé par l'Empereur. Pourquoi cacherions-nous des informations à l'Empereur et protégerions-nous Aulus Flavius ?

Elle semblait en vouloir au procurateur, elle ferait une bonne informatrice.

— Parle, lui demanda gentiment Publius. Je saurai généreusement te récompenser de ton aide et si ce n'est moi, le Prince le fera.

 _—_ Je ne veux pas rester ici.

 _—_ D'accord, viens avec moi. Ton maître recevra l'argent qui lui est dû pour ta personne.

 _—_ Vraiment ?! s'écria la jeune fille abasourdie.

 _—_ Mettrais-tu en doute la parole d'un centurion ?

 _—_ Dominus, centurion, sénateurs... fit la jeune fille sous-entendant qu'une esclave n'avait rien à attendre de ce genre de gens.

 _—_ Je connais bien Astyanax, il te prendra au service du palais et te donnera la place que tu mérites.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas voleuse et je travaille bien, lui assura la jeune fille.

 _—_ D'accord, mais dis-moi d'abord ce que tu sais.

 _—_ Non, refusa la jeune fille butée.

 _—_ Bon, suis-moi, mais tu as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti.

 _—_ Je suis honnête.

 _—_ Mouais. Je t'emmène au palais.

La jeune fille était svelte et légère. Elle n'eût qu'à s'en féliciter car Kittos pressa tant ses hommes qu'ils prirent rapidement le pas de course. Elle n'en arriva pas moins essoufflée dans les jardins du palais. Kittos la conduisit jusqu'à Astyanax. Bienfait du hasard, l'affranchi s'avéra présent et disponible.

— Astyanax, service de l'Empereur ! Cette esclave appartient à Titus Avidius Quietus, tu la prends à ton service et tu envoies à son maître la somme à laquelle tu l'estimes.

L'affranchi fronça les sourcils, mais se garda d'exprimer la moindre contrariété. Il connaissait Publius Buteo, si le centurion lui avait demandé la lune, il aurait été la lui décrocher sur le champ. Le speculator n'était pas un homme à agir à la légère. En service commandé, ses ordres étaient aussi respectés que l'étaient ceux de l'Empereur lui-même.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Astyanax à la jeune fille.

 _—_ Flora.

 _—_ Flora, tu appartiens maintenant à la maison du Prince, déclara solennellement Astyanax.

 _—_ Je te la renvoie après lui avoir parlé, Astyanax.

 _—_ Fais comme bon te plaira, Buteo.

Kittos emmena la jeune fille à part.

— Alors ?

 _—_ Il est parti en mer.

 _—_ Tu te moques ?

 _—_ Pourquoi me moquerais-je ?

 _—_ Personne ne part en mer au mois de janvier.

 _—_ Peut-être, mais il a demandé à Marcus Silus si le __Cupidon__ était prêt à lever l'ancre, l'autre lui a assuré que oui. Aulus Flavius lui a alors déclaré qu'ils partaient immédiatement à Ostie. Et ils ont effectivement quitté la villa à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

 _—_ Sais-tu ce qui a provoqué ce soudain départ ?

 _—_ Un homme tout rouge lui a raconté je ne sais quoi à propos d'une certaine Marcia Atilia. Qu'elle était allée voir l'Empereur, qu'il l'avait écoutée, qu'elle était accompagnée de deux gladiatrices, que l'Empereur lui avait remis un ordre de libération pour Julia Metella et qu'un centurion du prétoire avait reçu l'ordre de... Oh ! réalisa-t-elle soudain. C'est toi le centurion... et euh...

La jeune fille recula, effrayée par le regard noir du centurion.

— Euh... je...

 _—_ Comment sais-tu tout cela ? demanda durement Kittos.

 _—_ J'étais présente quand l'homme est arrivé.

 _—_ Le procurateur ne t'a pas fait sortir ? fit Buteo, étonné que la jeune fille eût assisté à une telle conversation.

 _—_ Il n'avait pas daigné arrêter de... Il était en train de...

 _—_ Vous étiez au lit ? réalisa Kittos.

Il porta un regard attentif sur elle et il remarqua pour la première fois les larges hématomes qu'elle portait autour du cou.

— Euh, oui, si on peut dire... grimaça amèrement la jeune fille.

Un traître ! Kittos grinça des dents. Aulus Flavius avait un informateur dans l'entourage même de l'Empereur. Le speculator allait trouver cet espion et le marquer au fer rouge avant de l'envoyer méditer sur sa trahison dans des carrières de pierre.

Quant à Aulus Flavius. Il était parti. Où ? En Lycie, très certainement. Il devait y posséder des avoirs et des trésors qu'il désirait récupérer avant de fuir dans les lointaines contrées orientales. Le procurateur avait dû s'étrangler de fureur en apprenant la réhabilitation de Julia Metella Valeria.

— Il était en colère ? demanda-t-il encore à Flora.

 _—_ Furieux. Il m'a frappée et traitée comme mule. De toute façon, il a toujours été brutal. Il est vicieux et cruel, cracha-t-elle haineuse.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Tu penses que je ne suis qu'une esclave et que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de l'attention que peut me vouer un maître ? Je ne me suis jamais trop plainte avant cela, Titus Avidius est plutôt gentil, mais ce type est un sale pervers ! Il est violent et dépravé. Je le déteste.

 _—_ Tu ne le reverras plus, lui assura-t-il. Je te remercie pour ton aide. Va maintenant retrouver Astyanax et ne me fais pas regretter ma décision de ne pas t'avoir abusée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle regarda Kittos s'éloigner et puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle lui courut après. Il se retourna en entendant ses pas légers fouler le gravier de l'allée.

— Quand tu le tueras, lui dit-elle haletante. Transmets-lui le salut de Flora.

Aulus Flavius attirait décidément les inimités. Le tuer ? Oui, mais quand ? Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kittos d'échouer quand une mission lui était confiée. Ni de contrevenir aux ordres de l'Empereur. Titus lui avait demandé d'arrêter le procurateur, pas de l'assassiner. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il devait d'abord lui mettre la main dessus et si Aulus Flavius s'était embarqué sur un navire... Service de l'Empereur ou pas, aucun capitaine de la flotte impériale n'accepterait d'appareiller en plein hiver. Quant aux coques rondes. Qui serait assez fou pour braver la mer tumultueuse et les vents capricieux ? Qui oserait ? Qui aurait intérêt à tenter l'aventure ?

Les sœurs Metella.

La plus jeune était arrivée à Rome sur une coque ronde appartenant à sa flotte commerciale personnelle. Le navire était reparti les cales pleines pour Alexandrie fin septembre et la jeune femme n'avait jamais évoqué devant lui son départ. Il ne savait pas quand elle avait prévu de quitter Rome et, si elle décidait de partir avant les beaux jours, comment elle comptait rallier Alexandrie. Et Julia ? Julia était arrivée beaucoup plus tard alors que la saison ne se prêtait déjà plus à la navigation. Son navire était encore à quai. Peut-être accepterait elle de tenter la traversée ? Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ? La haine que le procurateur inspirait aux deux sœurs les inciterait peut-être à se lancer à sa poursuite malgré les dangers inhérents à un voyage hivernal.

.

* * *

.

Julia s'était effondrée dans les bras d'Aeshma. La jeune gladiatrice s'était approché pour l'aider à glisser de sa selle. Julia avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et elle avait perdu connaissance. Aeshma lui avait passé un bras sous les genoux et l'avait portée jusqu'à la cabine. La domina était légère et pas bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle refusa l'aide d'Antiochus avec fermeté. Elle avait allongé la jeune femme sur un divan et lui avait humecté les lèvres et les tempes avec du vinaigre. Julia avait ensuite gémit et elle avait ouvert les yeux l'air hagard.

— Aeshma ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

 _—_ Oui, c'est moi, domina, vous êtes en sécurité, à bord de votre navire.

 _—_ Gaïa... où est Gaïa ?

 _—_ Je suis là, Julia. Qui t'a frappée ?

 _—_ Marcia est ici ?

 _—_ Oui, je suis là, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

 _—_ Raconte-moi...

 _—_ Domina, la coupa Aeshma. Vous avez besoin de soins. Je voudrais vous examiner et euh... en fait, je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il me faut.

 _—_ Demande, Aeshma, fit Gaïa. J'irai au marché pour toi, on trouve tout ce qu'on veut à Ostie et je connais beaucoup de monde.

 _—_ Donnez-moi une tablette, je vais vous faire une liste. Accompagne-la, Marcia.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Marcia et Gaïa partaient acheter ce dont la jeune gladiatrice avait besoin. Aeshma invita Néria et les autres serviteurs à sortir. Elle se mâchouillait les lèvres en auscultant la domina. D'abord, le visage et puis, le cou, les mains, les bras, encore le visage. Après, il faudrait passer à...

— Aeshma, tu n'as pas à être si gênée, lui dit doucement Julia.

 _—_ Je ne suis pas gênée, domina. Mais je ne sais pas comment vous soigner. Pour la pommette, les hématomes, la fatigue, ce n'est pas un problème, mais... Je... On m'a parfois soignée pour la même chose, mais ni Atticus ni Saucia ne m'ont jamais demandé de les aider pour les autres. Je ne sais pas trop comment procéder, avoua t-elle d'un air contrit.

 _—_ Comment sais-tu ?

 _—_ Le cheval... Vous avez...

 _—_ C'était horrible, concéda Julia.

 _—_ Vous êtes très résistante, domina, la complimenta sincèrement la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Tu m'appelles toujours comme ça ? Pourtant… Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

 _—_ Quoi ? Que vous n'êtes pas née du même père et de la même mère que votre sœur ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous êtes toujours la domina.

Julia tendit une main et dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, elle caressa la joue de la gladiatrice.

— Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Aeshma. Tu sais que j'ai suivi très scrupuleusement tes conseils pour Gaïus ?

 _—_ Gaïus ? demanda Aeshma qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais rencontrer un quelconque Gaïus.

 _—_ Mon fils, il s'appelle Gaïus, l'éclaira Julia. Et, je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour avoir sauvé Gaïa l'année dernière.

 _—_ C'est elle qui m'a sauvée, domina. Je ne serais pas revenue sans elle.

 _—_ Et elle n'aurait pas survécu sans toi. Aeshma, reprit Julia. Quant à ton problème, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

 _—_ Qui ?

 _—_ Une esclave que Marcia a offerte à Gaïa.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Marcia offrait des esclaves à Gaïa ?

— Un médecin ?

 _—_ Non, une ancienne prostituée.

 _—_ Oh... Euh... Vous croyez que... ?

 _—_ Je suis sûre qu'elle saura comment s'y prendre.

 _—_ Mouais, c'est une bonne idée, mais, euh... ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Julia émit un petit rire amer.

— Je crois que j'ai subi pire que cela...

 _—_ Qui, domina ? Les gardes ?

 _—_ Non, répondit Julia en se pinçant les lèvres.

 _—_ Qui, alors ? Un des prisonniers, plusieurs peut-être... ? J'aurais dû tous les crever ! s'emporta la gladiatrice.

Julia rit, cette fois-ci de bon cœur.

— J'apprécie ton dévouement, Aeshma, mais outre le fait que je ne crois que cela eût été une bonne idée, les prisonniers ne m'ont fait aucun mal.

 _—_ Qui alors ?

 _—_ Marcus Silus... souffla Julia comme si Aeshma le connaissait.

 _—_ Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune Parthe qui sentait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

 _—_ L'homme qui commande les troupes d'Aulus Flavius.

 _—_ Il était là ? siffla Aeshma entre ses dents. Aulus Flavius ? Il était là ?

 _—_ Oui, il est venu contempler ma déchéance.

 _—_ Et il a ordonné à son sbire de s'occuper de vous, il a profité du spectacle ? Il l'a encouragé ?

 _—_ Oui...

 _—_ Cette fois, je ne laisserai personne faire mon travail à ma place. Astarté a tué Téos, je tuerai ce chien !

 _—_ Marcus Silus m'appartient, la mit en garde Julia.

 _—_ Je vous le livrerai, domina. J'irai le chercher, je le traînerai à vos pieds et je lui tiendrai la tête pendant que vous ferez de lui ce que bon vous semblera.

 _—_ J'ai une très bonne idée de la façon dont je lui ferai payer son petit quart d'heure de plaisir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Leurs deux mondes respectifs se télescopèrent. Une même férocité sauvage habitait leur âme. Elles se reconnurent et conclurent une alliance tacite. Alliées dans la vengeance, dans les combats et dans les épreuves.

— Et pour la protégée de Marcia ? Tu es d'accord pour qu'elle t'aide ?

 _—_ Oui, si elle peut nous aider, je n'y vois pas d'objection.

 _—_ Va lui demander pendant que Marcia et Gaïa sont absentes. Elle s'appelle Zmyrina.

Aeshma hocha lentement la tête, elle couvrit Julia avec une couverture et lui arrangea un coussin. Elle puait la vermine. Il faudrait qu'elle lui retire cette tunique immonde et qu'elle la lave.

.

Elle commanda de l'eau à Néria, beaucoup d'eau, propre. Julia méritait de se rendre aux bains, mais pas dans son état. Elle irait plus tard. Avant que Néria ne courût satisfaire à ses demandes, Aeshma s'enquît de Zmyrina.

— Tu veux que je te conduise à elle ? lui proposa Néria.

 _—_ Oui.

Sur le chemin, Aeshma voulut savoir ce qu'elle savait à propos de la prostituée.

— Marcia et Atalante sont passées avant-hier à la villa. Marcia l'a offerte à Gaïa en lui précisant que la femme lui avait sauvé la vie.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Je crois que c'était le soir précédant la cérémonie expiatoire. Elle avait quitté la villa furieuse.

 _—_ Mmm...

 _—_ Je ne sais rien de plus, Aeshma, assura Néria à la gladiatrice qu'elle sentait contrariée. Si je savais autre chose je te le dirais.

 _—_ Mmm...

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait parlé de ça ? Personne ne lui racontait jamais rien, se renfrogna-t-elle de mauvaise foi. Astarté libérée de la gladiature et rattachée au service personnel de la domina. Marcia qui échappait à la mort grâce à l'intervention d'une prostituée. Marcia qui offrait une esclave à la domina, Atalante qui le savait. Atalante qui savait toujours tout et qui ne lui disait jamais rien. Elle passait son temps à lui dissimuler des informations et quand Aeshma l'apprenait, pratiquement par hasard, elle lui servait des excuses complètement bidons. Parfois, elle ne s'excusait même pas, incapable de justifier l'énormité de ses mensonges. Elle allait lui casser la gueule !

— Euh… Aeshma ? l'appela Néria.

La gladiatrice furieuse contre la grande rétiaire qu'elle accusait injustement de tous les torts et de tous les vices, s'était extraite de son environnement immédiat. Zmyrina s'était levée à leur approche, et elle et Néria attendaient qu'Aeshma s'exprimât.

— Quoi ? demanda hargneusement celle-ci.

 _—_ Tu voulais voir Zmyrina, lui rappela Néria.

 _—_ Ah, euh, ouais. Merci, Néria.

La jeune esclave le prit comme un congé et les laissa seules. Aeshma dévisagea la femme qui lui faisait face. Zmyrina lui trouva l'air revêche.

— Alors, c'est toi ? demanda abruptement Aeshma.

 _—_ …

 _—_ C'est vrai que tu as sauvé Marcia ?

 _—_ Je l'ai juste aidée à s'éclipser au cours d'une rixe.

Où Marcia avait-elle été traînée pour se faire aider par une prostituée ? Comment cette gamine pouvait se montrer aussi imprudente ? Elle ne l'avait pas interrogée sur sa virée nocturne le soir qui avait précédé le rite expiatoire. Aeshma avait été trop bouleversée pour creuser l'affaire, mais cette fois, Marcia n'y échapperait pas.

— Où ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Dans une auberge de Subure.

De mieux en mieux...

— Tu es vraiment une prostituée ?

 _—_ Oui.

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Cette fille n'avait rien d'une louve. Ni sa mise ni son allure ne dénotait qu'elle vendait son corps.

— Vraiment ? demanda Aeshma d'un ton qui exprimait une méprisante suspicion.

Zmyrina prit la mouche, irritée par l'attitude désagréable de celle qui était censée être sa sœur aînée. Elle écarta ses cheveux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tiens regarde, ça te suffit comme preuve ?! lui demanda-t-elle aigrement.

Ses cheveux avaient dévoilé un tatouage. Il représentait un phallus flanqué à droite d'un I, à gauche d'un S. Au-dessus du gland était inscrit la lettre V.

— Le phallus indique ma profession, les lettres sont pour indifféremment indiquer l'auberge où je l'exerçais ou les initiales de mon propriétaire : Spurius Vipsianus Italicus. Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration de mes talents pour vérifier si je ne te mens pas ? On doit sûrement pouvoir se trouver un coin tranquille dans la cale. Il me suffira de dix minutes. Je suis une excellente professionnelle, tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de mes services.

Aeshma resta muette de surprise. Zmyrina lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

— Ça te tente, chérie ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tarée ? se rembrunit la gladiatrice. Elle méritait un bon coup de poing en travers de la gueule. Est-ce qu'Aeshma avait une tête à se payer les services d'une prostituée ?

— Tu te trouves trop bien pour moi ? continua Zmyrina narquoise. Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai la peau douce, je sais prendre soin d'une femme aussi bien que d'un homme, et personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes aptitudes. Tu…

 _—_ Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ! l'agressa soudain Aeshma. La domina n'est pas une maquerelle, elle va te virer si elle sait que tu te prostitues sous son toit, et si c'est le cas, je me chargerai moi-même de te traîner dans la rue par la peau du cou.

 _—_ Parce que tu es dans ses petits papiers ? demanda insolemment Zmyrina, décidée à pousser Aeshma à bout.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. La gladiatrice, Aeshma, Shamiram, qui qu'elle fût, l'avait énervée. Son air renfrogné, sa façon brusque de s'adresser à elle et ce, depuis leur première entrevue, sa suspicion insultante, son arrogance, son… sa bêtise.

Pourquoi n'était-elle même pas capable de la reconnaître ? D'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon ? Zmyrina, emportée par la colère qu'avait provoquée l'attitude d'Aeshma, oublia qu'elle avait refusé avec fermeté de se faire reconnaître par sa sœur.

— Tu es la Gladiatrice Bleue, non ? continua-t-elle. On parle beaucoup de toi dans le quartier de Subure. De tes exploits sur le sable et dans d'autres domaines bien plus intimes.

L'insulte sous-jacente fit bondir Aeshma. Elle lui crocheta la mâchoire et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Zmyrina grimaça de douleur. Certains doigts appuyaient sur des points extrêmement douloureux.

— Tu appartiens à Gaïa Metella et tu te permets de l'insulter ?

 _—_ Je ne l'insulte pas, c'est toi que j'insulte, coassa Zmyrina qui sentait les doigts s'enfoncer encore plus durement dans ses chairs, prêts à lui broyer les os.

Aeshma allait la tuer. La colère la submergea aussi violemment qu'une déferlante et Abechoura reconnut sa sœur sans l'ombre d'un doute. Sa sœur quand elle tombait sous l'emprise d'un démon. Quel était son nom ? Aeshma, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Le démon de la destruction. Un nom remonté de son enfance. Un nom qu'elle avait oublié. Que disait sa mère de Shamiram ? Elle vit des éclairs danser dans les yeux noirs de colère qui lui faisait face.

— Un ciel d'orage, murmura Zmyrina pour elle-même.

Aeshma se figea. Sans relâcher sa prise. La réflexion de la femme lui en avait rappelé d'autres. Elle se souvint tout à coup de la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir voir Zmyrina, de Julia qui l'attendait dans la cabine. Elle se morigéna amèrement et ses doigts se desserrèrent lentement autour de la mâchoire. Zmyrina assista à la lutte que menait sa sœur pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Quand elle se retrouva libre, Aeshma avait gagné la bataille, mais elle n'arborait pas pour autant une mine plus avenante.

— Il faut que je te parle, lui dit la jeune Parthe entre les dents. C'est important, viens, on va sur la plate-forme arrière.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Aeshma lui apprit qu'elle avait bénéficié d'une formation de medicus et qu'elle pouvait soigner à peu près n'importe quel type de traumatisme.

— Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué d'examen vaginal ou anal. J'en ai subi, mais je ne serais pas capable de les réitérer sur quelqu'un et le medicus ou notre masseuse n'ont jamais sollicité mon aide quand ils ont examiné et soigné mes camarades. Je sais quelles potions ou quels baumes employer, mais je… Je ne veux pas faire plus de mal que de bien et… enfin... s'embarrassa Aeshma qui hésitait à parler de Julia et des sévices qu'elle avait subis.

Zmyrina éprouva soudain une grande estime pour les gladiatrices. Aeshma, Atalante, Marcia. Toutes les trois lui avaient parlé avec franchise. La grande gladiatrice devait être une personne très réservée, certainement sensible, en tout cas pas le genre à se vanter ou à s'étaler sur sa vie privée ou celles des autres. Elle s'était fait violence pour lui parler honnêtement et pour ne pas la frapper quand Zmyrina s'était montrée crue et cynique, qu'elle l'avait poussé au-delà des limites de sa tolérance. Zmyrina avait vu sa main trembler, son regard excédé. Mais la grande gladiatrice s'était maîtrisée. Elle n'avait pas renoncé. Par amitié. Par loyauté. Marcia avait perdu patience, mais avant cela, elle s'était, elle-aussi, montrée honnête. Elle n'avait pas hésité à revenir aux __Quatre Sœurs__ _,_ à compromettre sa réputation, à passer outre. Les deux gladiatrices se moquaient de son statut de prostituée. Atalante parce qu'elle l'avait comparé au sien, Marcia… Zmyrina ne savait pas trop pour quelles raisons. Quant à Aeshma, elle exposait des faits. Sans honte. D'une femme avertie à une autre. Plus que cela. D'un medicus à une autre. Elle faisait ainsi preuve d'une grande modestie et d'une étonnante confiance envers quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Tu veux savoir si je saurais pratiquer ce genre d'examen et m'occuper de quelqu'un qui a besoin de ces soins spécifiques ?

 _—_ La domina a pensé que tu serais à même de savoir.

Voilà d'où venait la confiance que lui accordait Aeshma. La domina.

— Elle a bien pensé.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ça fait partie du métier, expliqua Zmyrina à Aeshma. On appelle pas le médecin après chaque client ni après chaque journée passée, ni après chaque semaine, ni même après chaque mois. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on n'en a pas besoin. Dans ma profession, on apprend très vite à s'occuper de soi, à accepter qu'on s'occupe de soi et à s'occuper des autres. On n'a pas la chance comme toi de bénéficier des soins d'un médecin et de masseurs à chaque fois qu'on a besoin.

 _—_ Tu sauras alors ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Tu… euh… tu m'apprendras ?

 _—_ Si tu le désires, pourquoi pas.

 _—_ Zmyrina, c'est...

Aeshma se renfrogna.

— C'est pour la sœur de la domina ? Tu veux que je sois discrète ?

 _—_ Je veux que tu sois…

 _—_ Tu n'auras pas de reproches à me faire.

Aeshma la regarda sombrement.

— Tu m'as énervée, se justifia Zmyrina pour expliquer son attitude provocante un peu plus tôt.

Aeshma souffla, contrariée, avant de l'inviter à la suivre. Elle espérait que Marcia savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle avait offert cette fille à la domina.

.

Elle n'obtint pas une réponse claire à ce propos, mais elle put vérifier que Zmyrina ne lui avait pas menti sur ses compétences. Elle se montra extrêmement respectueuse et sut mettre aussi bien Aeshma que Julia à l'aise. Elle décela des lésions et des traumatismes, mais assura à sa patiente, et à son aide, qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucun dommage irréparable.

— Par contre… hésita-t-elle.

 _—_ Dis-moi, n'ai pas peur, je suis prête à entendre n'importe quoi, lui assura Julia.

 _—_ Euh... pour les lésions anales, ce sera douloureux, mais ça se soignera avec des baumes appropriés, mais pour… Euh… Aeshma, tu connais les techniques de suture ?

 _—_ Je suis gladiatrice.

 _—_ Il faut recoudre, c'est déchiré, ce n'est pas bien de laisser ça, comme ça. C'est extérieur et si tu connais…

 _—_ Tu veux que je le fasse ?

 _—_ Oui. Et, domina, dit-elle à Julia. C'est douloureux.

 _—_ Vous me droguerez et me donnerez à serrer quelque chose entre les dents, répliqua Julia.

 _—_ Domina, pour l'examen, ça allait, mais il faut qu'on vous lave avant de vous soigner, lui annonça Aeshma. Néria a apporté de l'eau.

 _—_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, Aeshma. Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse.

 _—_ Mais on peut vous aider. Je peux appeler…

 _—_ Non ! l'arrêta Julia. Ni Néria ni personne d'autre. Vous deux me suffirez.

Les deux jeunes femmes se consultèrent du regard. Zmyrina hocha la tête.

— D'accord, accepta Aeshma.

Aeshma découvrit que Zmyrina dissimulait beaucoup de force sous son apparence fine, et celle-ci découvrit en contre-partie que la jeune gladiatrice pouvait, comme elle imaginait sa sœur dans ses souvenirs, se montrer attentionnée et très douce. Julia était propre quand Marcia et Gaïa revinrent du marché. Aeshma vérifia leurs achats, elle appela Zmyrina, et la jeune femme approuva ses choix. La jeune Parthe se retourna ensuite vers Julia.

— Domina...

Une demande implicite. Aeshma augurait mal de se débarrasser elle-même de Gaïa et de Marcia. Julia comprit le message et invita sa sœur et la jeune fille à sortir. Comme Aeshma s'y attendaient, elles protestèrent aussi vivement l'une que l'autre. Julia insista fermement et ne voulut rien entendre.

— Pourquoi Zmyrina est-elle ici ? Et pourquoi resterait-elle et pas moi ? finit par demander Gaïa avec véhémence. Aeshma ?!

 _—_ …

 _—_ Réponds ! exigea-t-elle de la gladiatrice.

 _—_ Gaïa, s'il te plaît, la morigéna Julia. Ne commence pas à te conduire comme une enfant.

 _—_ Je veux savoir, insista Gaïa butée.

 _—_ Zmyrina possède des talents particuliers et Aeshma n'a fait que suivre mes conseils en lui demandant son aide, répondit Julia d'un ton dur.

 _—_ Son aide pour quoi ?

 _—_ Pour me soigner.

Marcia s'assombrit. Elle ouvrit soudain la bouche, puis se mit à bafouiller des excuses. Le regard noir d'Aeshma lui ferma la bouche.

— Je serai sur le pont, souffla la jeune fille avant de sortir précipitamment.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Gaïa, contrariée.

 _—_ Il lui prend qu'elle est moins bête que toi, lui répondit Julia acerbe. Gaïa, je veux que tu nous laisses seules. Tu reviendras après.

 _—_ Je ne te laisse pas.

 _—_ Gaïa...

Devant les yeux ahuris de Zmyrina et d'Aeshma, les deux dominas s'affrontèrent du regard. Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Trois. Tout à coup, Gaïa rompit le contact.

— Très bien, dit-elle acidement.

Elle tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Zmyrina comprenait mieux que la belle Marcia, Gaïa et Shamiram partageassent ce que, Atalante avait décrit comme une relation amicale. Elles bénéficiaient toutes les trois d'un plaisant tempérament de feu.

.

Aeshma déboucha sur le pont de la __Stella Maris__ une demi-heure plus tard. Elle avait laissé la garde de Julia à Zmyrina. La domina avait beaucoup souffert. Épuisée par sa nuit, par la marche, par la douleur, bourrée de drogues que lui avait généreusement administrées Aeshma, elle s'était endormie en remerciant les deux jeunes femmes.

— C'est amusant, avait-elle marmonné ensuite. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Zmyrina avait senti l'air lui manquer, Aeshma n'avait pas réagi, le chanvre entraînait toujours ceux qui en abusait à délirer.

Elle chercha Gaïa des yeux. Trouva Néria à qui elle dédia un petit signe de tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien et la remercier. Aperçu Marcia qui tapait nerveusement du pied, les mains crispées sur le bastingage. Elle partit voir Antiochus toujours à son poste. Il lui apprit que Gaïa inspectait la cargaison embarquée dans les cales.

— Un moyen de se détendre, lui dit le lutteur. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

Aeshma jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa pupille. Marcia aimait beaucoup Julia, elle méritait des explications. Aeshma vint s'appuyer sur le bastingage à côté d'elle.

— C'est grave ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix sourde.

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Aeshma passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Marcia appuya sa tête contre elle.

— Non, ça va. J'ai dû… euh...

Peut-être pouvait-elle dispenser Marcia des détails.

— Qui s'en est pris à elle, Aeshma ? Les gardiens de la prison ?

Les mêmes questions.

— Non, Aulus Flavius est venu la voir. Mais c'est son garde qui…

Marcia crispa les mâchoires et les larmes qu'elle retenait, débordèrent. Aeshma resserra son étreinte.

— Tu nous aideras, Aeshma ? Si tu peux, tu le feras ?

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Pourquoi Zmyrina était avec vous ?

 _—_ Elle a des compétences médicales que je n'avais pas.

 _—_ Tu sais, c'est une fille bien.

 _—_ Mouais…

 _—_ Je peux aller la voir ?

 _—_ Elle dort, répondit Aeshma qui savait que Marcia parlait de Julia. Mais vas-y si tu veux.

Marcia renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec les doigts. Elle releva la tête et Aeshma la lâcha.

— Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Julia, dit Marcia à son mentor. Elle a toujours...

Aeshma l'écoutait. Marcia la prit soudain dans ses bras et la serra contre elle du plus fort qu'elle put. Surprise, Aeshma se mit à grogner. La jeune fille se recula :

— Toi, aussi. Ce n'est pas pareil, mais je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle plaqua un baiser sur la joue de la gladiatrice et s'éloigna en courant. Aeshma fronça des sourcils, mais un petit sourire étira doucement les commissures de ses lèvres.

— Moi, aussi, abrutie, maugréa la jeune Parthe à voix basse. Ça fait chier, mais je t'aime bien.

.

Restait la domina. Aeshma espéra qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas plus de difficultés avec elle qu'avec Marcia.

Gaïa se trouvait avec le capitaine de la __Stella Maris__. Elle le congédia dès qu'elle vit Aeshma. Elle l'avait entendue arriver bien avant cela, parce que la gladiatrice avait négligé de se munir d'une lampe et qu'elle s'était cognée plusieurs fois dans les angles durs des coursives ou contre des amphores entreposées. Le capitaine la salua et regagna le pont accompagné d'un marin. Il laissa une lampe à Gaïa. Aeshma augurait mal la suite. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air plus aimable que quand elle avait quitté sa sœur.

— Domina…

 _—_ Julia t'a donnée l'autorisation de venir me parler ? lui demanda aigrement Gaïa. Et en bonne esclave obéissante que tu es, tu consens enfin à te souvenir que je suis sa sœur et que je m'inquiète pour elle.

Aeshma blêmit sous l'insulte. Elle pensait depuis bien longtemps avoir dépassé ce genre relation avec la domina.

— Vous êtes vraiment une grosse connasse, rugit-elle.

Le revers de main lui arriva dessus, mais Aeshma s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Elle bloqua le bras, passa derrière Gaïa et la projeta contre la coque du navire. Elle se colla à son dos. Gaïa, la joue écrasée sur le bois dur, sentait le souffle furieux d'Aeshma sur sa nuque, ses mains dures, son corps tendu contre le sien. Gaïa ferma les yeux, consciente de s'être injustement vengée de ses frustrations et de sa colère sur la jeune gladiatrice. La jeune gladiatrice dévouée. Aussi bien à elle qu'à Julia.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Aeshma accentua la pression et Gaïa gémit.

— Je… je, coassa Gaïa. Pardon, Aeshma. Pardon.

La pression disparut soudain. Gaïa se retourna. Aeshma la regardait par en-dessous.

— Je...

Que pouvait bien dire Gaïa ?

— Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment conne, parfois ? lâcha Aeshma.

 _—_ Euh…

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire en coin qui déstabilisa plus encore Gaïa.

— Heureusement, vous avez d'autres qualités.

Le sourire s'agrandit. Aeshma n'avait pu l'empêcher de naître et de s'épanouir. La domina l'avait blessée, mais sa contrition était tellement touchante. Et puis, elle comprenait sa fureur et son inquiétude.

— Elle va bien, domina, voulut-elle la rassurer gentiment. Elle est juste fatiguée. Pour le reste, votre sœur est solide, elle ne gardera pas de séquelles et euh… elle n'est pas… ce n'est pas…

 _—_ Elle ne ressemble pas à Atalante ?

 _—_ Atalante ? fit doucement Aeshma.

 _—_ Elle m'a raconté.

 _—_ Tout ? s'étonna sourdement Aeshma.

 _—_ Oui, tout.

Aeshma restreint son envie de prendre Gaïa dans ses bras. Personne. Atalante n'avait jamais rien raconté à personne et elle s'était confiée à la domina ? Elle resta sans bouger, sans parler. Mais Gaïa avait appris à desceller les humeurs de la petite Parthe. Sur le lembos, elle avait étudié avec beaucoup d'attention ses regards, ses attitudes et ses silences. Une question de survie. Elle s'était fiée aussi à son instinct et à ses dons relationnels. Aeshma éprouvait… de la reconnaissance et de l'affection. Gaïa soupira sur sa bêtise. Elle adorait cette fille et elle la traitait comme un chien.

— Je peux aller la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

 _—_ Marcia et Zmyrina sont auprès d'elle, mais elles partiront si vous le leur demandez.

 _—_ …

 _—_ C'est votre sœur, domina.

 _—_ Il faut que je trouve un moyen de te garder auprès de moi.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Aeshma, je veux tout savoir.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Ton devoir de médecin t'oblige à me répondre.

 _—_ D'accord, mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas ensuite vous emporter et d'attendre que votre sœur se réveille. Seulement si vous me promettez de ne rien tenter sans son accord. Et mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que je ne suis pas votre esclave et que je ne ferai rien de complètement stupide sous prétexte que vous trouverez que c'est une bonne idée.

 _—_ Comment… commença Gaïa d'un ton acerbe.

 _—_ Comment j'ose vous parler ainsi ? Ben, posez-vous la question à vous-même. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une réponse adéquate si vous êtes aussi intelligente qu'on le dit.

L'air vibra d'électricité.

— J'accepte tes conditions, renonça soudain Gaïa.

 _—_ Sûre ?

 _—_ Oui.

Aeshma lui dressa un bilan circonstancié de l'état de Julia. Causes et conséquences comprises. Gaïa s'efforça à rester calme et ravala son amertume, sa haine et sa colère.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, domina, conclut la jeune gladiatrice.

 _—_ Merci, Aeshma. Vraiment, je… Je te remercie.

Aeshma haussa les épaules, elle aurait fait pareil pour Marcia, Atalante ou n'importe quel autre de ses camarades

.

* * *

.

Antiochus se renfrogna. Ce sale type n'allait pas oser monter à bord ? Kittos sauta de sa selle, ordonna à son escorte de l'attendre et s'avança sur la planche qui donnait accès à la __Stella Maris__.

— Tu avances et tu es un homme mort, le prévint Antiochus.

 _—_ Je suis venue parler à Gaïa et Julia Metella.

 _—_ Dégage !

 _—_ Julia Metella est morte ?! blêmit Publius qui n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

 _—_ Je t'ai dit de dégager, gronda Antiochus.

Le géant s'avança sur la planche.

— Marcia Atilia, dit prestement le centurion. Je veux voir Marcia Atilia.

 _—_ Tu veux l'arrêter elle aussi ? Tu veux l'envoyer en exil ou crever dans les mines ?

 _—_ Je t'en prie, va la chercher, dis-lui que je n'ai pu accomplir ma mission.

 _—_ Dégage d'abord !

Le centurion effectua une retraite prudente sur le quai. Néria s'était approchée, Antiochus l'envoya chercher la jeune fille. Aeshma venue voir ce qui avait déclenché l'ire d'Antiochus, s'étonna de reconnaître Kittos, qu'elle avait croisé deux ou trois fois à la villa.

— C'est un sale espion, cracha Antiochus. Un vil serviteur des basses œuvres de l'Empereur.

 _—_ Je croyais que c'était un esclave.

 _—_ Un speculator placé auprès de la domina pour l'espionner.

 _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

 _—_ Parler à la jeune domina.

 _—_ …

 _—_ À Marcia.

La jeune fille arriva en courant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle à Kittos. Monte vite !

 _—_ Je ne crois pas que tes gardes du corps soient d'accord, répliqua le centurion.

Aeshma arborait un air aussi menaçant qu'Antiochus.

— Laissez-le monter, c'est un ami.

 _—_ Domina, fit Antiochus circonspect.

 _—_ Julia n'aurait jamais été libérée sans son intervention.

Le centurion monta à bord. Il annonça qu'il avait de mauvaises nouvelles et qu'il sollicitait l'aide de Gaïa et de Julia.

— Elle… euh, vous l'avez sauvée ? demanda-t-il inquiet à la jeune fille.

 _—_ Oui.

 _—_ Elle allait bien ?

 _—_ Elle était déjà partie et Aulus Flavius lui avait rendu visite.

 _—_ Je suis désolé, Marcia.

 _—_ Tu veux voir Gaïa ou Julia ?

 _—_ Les deux.

Marcia l'invita à la suivre avec Aeshma. Gaïa réagit aussi durement qu'Antiochus. Marcia s'interposa et expliqua le rôle qu'avait joué Kittos lors de son entrevue avec l'Empereur. Aeshma fit un signe à Zmyrina et la jeune femme sortit.

— Il s'est enfui, lâcha alors Publius Buteo.

 _—_ Vous n'aurez pas de mal à le rattraper, rétorqua Gaïa qui gardait une dent contre le centurion. En quoi deux femmes pourraient-elles aider un centurion de la si glorieuse garde du prétoire ?

 _—_ Il a pris la mer. Je ne trouverai jamais un capitaine prêt à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Sa déclaration jeta un grand froid.

— Le navire téméraire, murmura Aeshma.

 _—_ …

 _—_ Je l'ai vu partir, expliqua-t-elle. J'étais avec Néria sur le pont.

 _—_ Quand ?

 _—_ Un peu avant que Marcia n'arrive.

 _—_ Et tu ne nous préviens que maintenant ? demanda Gaïa à Publius.

 _—_ Je suis passé à la caserne sur ordre de l'Empereur et je n'ai appris sa fuite que bien plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me lancer à sa poursuite sans obtenir l'aval de l'Empereur.

 _—_ Et qu'attends-tu ?

 _—_ Votre aide. Partir à sa poursuite à bord de votre navire.

Gaïa s'esclaffa.

— Domina, souffla Aeshma qui surveillait Julia.

La jeune femme était consciente quand le centurion avait été introduit. Elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt. À l'annonce de la fuite d'Aulus Flavius, elle s'était décomposée sous les yeux d'Aeshma. La bouche ouverte, elle cherchait à parler. Aeshma attira l'attention de Gaïa en lui posant la main sur le bras.

— Quoi ?! s'impatienta celle-ci.

 _—_ Votre sœur, domina.

Gaïa tourna son regard vers Julia. Elle se précipita.

— Julia, tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 _—_ Gaïus, articula difficilement Julia. Il m'a promis qu'il en ferait son giton. Gaïa, il va s'en prendre à Gaïus. Il se vengera sur lui.

 _—_ Il ne le fera pas.

Gaïa se redressa.

— Kittos, tu es venu seul ?

 _—_ Non, j'ai quatre hommes avec moi.

 _—_ Fais-les monter à bord, on appareille.

 _—_ Non, domina !

Gaïa se tourna d'un bloc vers Aeshma.

— Non ? siffla-t-elle furieuse.

Elle s'avança l'air menaçant, empoigna la gladiatrice par le col de sa tunique et la repoussa jusque sur le battant de la porte.

— Domina, essaya de la raisonner Aeshma sans esquisser un geste de défense. On ne va pas partir avec juste, cinq prétoriens, Marcia, vous, moi, Julia, Antiochus et vos gens qui n'ont jamais tenu une arme de leur vie. Ce type retourne chez lui. En Lycie, il bénéficie d'une nombreuse clientèle et s'il est procurateur, il doit avoir des troupes à sa disposition. On va se faire massacrer.

 _—_ Et tu proposes quoi ? De rester ici pendant qu'il égorge le fils de ma sœur ?

 _—_ Gaïa, laisse-la parler, lui intima Julia. Aeshma ? À quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, persuadée que la gladiatrice avait une idée derrière la tête.

 _—_ On prend des gladiateurs avec nous.

 _—_ Ils sont à Rome, Aeshma, rétorqua acidement Gaïa.

 _—_ Flavius ne sait pas que Gaïus et Quintus sont à Bois Vert, intervint Julia. Et même s'il le sait, il va d'abord se rendre à Patara. La __Stella Maris__ est un bon navire, il est lesté et Stravos est un excellent capitaine. Je préfère perdre du temps maintenant que risquer d'être en sous-nombre plus tard.

 _—_ Votre sœur a raison, Gaïa, avança Publius Buteo. Aulus Flavius possède de nombreux hommes en Lycie.

 _—_ Et on va te laisser partir avec des gladiateurs sans te demander des comptes ? demanda Gaïa à Aeshma.

 _—_ Si Marcia m'accompagne au ludus, oui. Je suis sûre que Tidutanus et Herennius approuveront notre stratégie.

 _—_ Donne-moi une tablette, Gaïa, lui demanda Julia. Je vais écrire un mot à Tidutanus, je le connais.

.

Non seulement, Tidutanus et Herennius donnèrent leur accord, mais en plus, ils autorisèrent les deux gladiatrices à prendre autant de camarades qu'elles le souhaitaient et, pour couvrir leur départ, Tidutanus leur offrit de les accompagner.

— J'ai une dette envers Julia Metella. Envers Gaïa Metella aussi.

 _—_ Pourquoi Gaïa Metella ? demanda Aeshma.

 _—_ Parce qu'elle t'a ramenée au ludus, répondit Herennius à la place du chef de la garde.

Marcia et Aeshma se concertèrent avec Astarté et Atalante qui les avaient guettées à la porte du ludus.

— Il faut des gens en qui on ait confiance et qui sont capables de courir aussi vite qu'Atalante, déclara Aeshma. Enfin, presque aussi vite, se corrigea-t-elle.

Les reines des Amazones alertées par les cris d'appel et les ordres lancés sortirent de l'infirmerie. Elles se désolèrent de ne pouvoir participer à l'expédition et souhaitèrent longue vie et victoires éclatantes à leur camarades. Ister était apparu. Il avait croisé le regard d'Astarté, elle avait fait un pas dans sa direction et il s'était vivement reculé dans l'ombre. Le rat était rentré dans son trou.

Personne ne demanda quelle était la raison de leur départ. Les melioras n'avaient qu'à demander et on les suivrait. Et si en plus, Astarté se joignait à eux...

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions quand Tidutanus leur ouvrit la porte de l'armurerie et les invita à s'équiper selon leurs désirs. Les melioras les prévinrent qu'ils devraient parcourir en courant la distance qui les séparaient d'Ostie et qu'elles n'attendraient personne. Ceux qui ne suivraient pas, reviendraient au ludus. Herennius restait avec le reste de la familia.

Chloé souhaita se joindre à eux et assura qu'elle courrait aussi bien que tout le monde. On se moqua. Marcia déclara qu'elle la prendrait en croupe. Saucia consulta Herennius du regard, le doctor hocha la tête en signe acquiescement et elle demanda à Aeshma si elle consentirait à la prendre avec elle sur sa monture. La jeune Parthe hocha la tête. Atticus lui demanda de ne pas partir, sous aucun prétexte, de l'attendre et il regagna l'infirmerie en courant.

Les gladiateurs se rassemblèrent dans la cour. Atalante organisa la troupe. Elle plaça Astarté et Sabina en queue. Ishtar et Galini en tête. Les deux melioras pousseraient ceux qui faibliraient à avancer et les deux jeunes gladiatrices, excellentes coureuses, donneraient le rythme à l'avant. Atalante mènerait la course comme aux entraînements, à la fois, derrière, au milieu et devant.

Aeshma les regarda passer la porte du ludus. Quinze gladiateurs et gladiatrices si on incluait Astarté parmi eux. Près de la moitié des gladiateurs de la familia. Marcia avait tenu à prendre l'ensemble des bestiaires. Chez les filles, seules manqueraient Lysippé et Penthésilée encore trop faibles pour courir vingt milles à vive allure. Aeshma eût aimé qu'Anté les accompagnât, mais sa femme et son fils avaient besoin de lui. Elle regrettait les reines. Personne d'autre. Marcia s'occuperait de son équipe comme les meliores s'occuperaient des leurs. Ajax, Germanus, Atalante, Sabina, Astarté et elle. Ils veilleraient et mèneraient au combat, Enyo, Galini, Boudicca, Ishtar, Britannia, Dacia, Celtine, Gallus et Caïus. Tidutanus s'était adjoint Ursus et Calvinus, deux gardes dont la loyauté lui était acquise.

Atticus revint soudain, accompagné de Saucia, et tendit une grosse besace à Aeshma.

— Tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Saucia et Chloé ont emporté des huiles et des baumes. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Prends soin de toi, Aeshma, lui dit-il avec émotion. Et, fais-moi honneur.

 _—_ Medicus, le salua la gladiatrice avec déférence.

Elle tendit une main à Saucia et l'enleva du sol pour la placer à cheval derrière elle. La masseuse lui passa les bras autour de la taille.

— Accroche-toi bien, lui conseilla Aeshma.

Elle serra les talons et sa monture prit le trot. Le voyage commençait. Une course-poursuite pour sauver un enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, le dernier chapitre d'un récit épique qui se clôturerait par la mort des félons et des traîtres.

Ensuite, la vie reprendrait son court normal. Après les chansons épiques reviendrait le temps des entraînements, des combats et de la discipline. Elle rejoignit ses camarades. Astarté courrait aux côtés d'Atalante. La Dace avait gagné sa liberté. Elle la méritait. Elle serait en sécurité auprès de la domina. Atalante et Aeshma lui avaient déclaré qu'elle était isolée alors qu'elles, vivaient entourées de leur familia. Mais pour combien de temps ? Quand on saurait pour Téos. Le ludus serait vendu. Que deviendrait la familia ? Qui pouvait assurer que demain Aeshma se battrait encore avec Atalante, ronchonnerait après Sabina, servirait de partenaire à Germanus, de meliora à Enyo et de modèle à Ishtar ? Que deviendrait Marcia ?

Si elle perdait tout, Aeshma fuirait. Comme elle aurait fui si elle n'avait eu l'assurance de retrouver ses camarades quand la domina l'avait laissée sur la plage de Sidé. Elle marcherait vers le nord. Elle s'enfoncerait dans l'hiver sans fin des régions boréales. Un monde glacé et sauvage dans lequel elle se fondrait à tout jamais.

— Aeshma, ça va ? s'inquiéta soudain Marcia en poussant son cheval vers elle.

 _—_ Mouais...

 _—_ Tu as de super idées, déclara la jeune auctorata.

 _—_ Mmm, grogna la jeune Parthe.

 _—_ Tu es une super meliora.

Elle sourit à son mentor et d'un cri, poussa son cheval vers l'avant pour ouvrir le chemin à Ishtar et Galini.

.

.

.


	32. D'Hybris à Sophrosyne

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXII**

* * *

.

.

.

Une houle serrée, cassée. De l'écume, des déferlantes qui se formaient au moment où on ne s'y attendait pas. Des vagues qui poussaient la poupe à tribord quand d'autres venaient jalousement agresser la proue sur bâbord. La mer traîtresse et capricieuse. Stravos, le Capitaine, avait pris l'une des deux barres. La _Stella Maris_ était une coque ronde de petit tonnage, solide et maniable. La seule capable selon lui, d'affronter les tempêtes hivernales et les méchants coups de vent qui frappaient parfois en plein été.

Un an et demi auparavant, il était présent quand l' _Artémisia_ avait accosté à Patara. La grosse coque ronde était bon navire, mais le Melteni l'avait malmenée bien plus durement que ne l'aurait été la _Stella Maris_. Stravos n'aurait jamais mis en doute les compétences du Capitaine de l' _Artémisia_. Il le connaissait bien et ce gars-là était ce qu'on appelait un fameux marin. Gaïa Mettela ne lui faisait pas confiance par hasard. L' _Artémisia_ faisait trois fois le tonnage de la _Stella Maris_. Elle tenait la mer, mais le _Stella Maris_ souffrait moins dans la houle courte.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Chercha le vent. Prit le temps d'observer la mer, les lames qui commençait à déferler. Le vent qui décoiffait les crêtes. Les coups sourds sur la coque. La tempête menaçait de s'intensifier.

« Kyros ! cria-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Va dire aux gladiateurs et aux prétoriens de s'arrimer. Qu'ils se répartissent sur chaque bord. Je ne veux perdre personne. Fais remonter la voile de dix pieds. Et ordonne à l'équipage d'imiter les passagers. Plus personne ne se balade sur le pont.

\- Bien, Capitaine.

\- Il y en aura pour une heure. Deux, peut-être. Après nous aurons passé le plus dur.

\- Vous allez rester seul ?

\- Non, tu reviens et tu m'amènes le pilote et Phokas. On aura besoin d'aide pour tenir les barres. »

.

Ils n'avaient même pas atteint la Sicile et la _Stella Maris_ se retrouvait déjà secouée comme une paire de dés dans un godet. Tous les passagers avaient déjà navigué, déjà essuyé des tempêtes. Enfin, presque tous.

Ishtar ne connaissait que les tempêtes qui recouvraient parfois la campagne et les champs d'une fine couche de sable sur des milliers de milles ou celles qui parfois, brassaient la mer de Galilée. Elle avait toujours entendu dire par les pêcheurs qu'il n'existait pas de plus grande mer que celle-ci. Elle y avait cru. À ses yeux d'enfant, la mer de Galilée valait tous les océans mythiques. Et puis, elle était arrivée à Sidé. Elle avait passé le sommet d'une colline et ses pieds avaient refusé d'avancer. Un garde l'avait rabrouée, les verges avaient claqué, mais il avait fallu les menaces de Téos pour qu'elle s'arrachât au spectacle d'une étendue bleu azur qui s'étendait si loin, qu'Ishtar avait cru qu'elle avait dévoré le ciel. Elle avait ravalé sa mer natale à un trou d'eau, les pêcheurs héroïques de son village à des hâbleurs vaniteux. Le cœur d'Atalante s'était rempli d'émerveillement quand elle avait, pour la première fois, contemplé la mer, Ishtar s'était sentie ridicule et ignorante. Comme si sa vie n'avait été qu'un immense mensonge, aussi immense peut-être que cet océan plus grand que la terre. Tout ce qu'elle pensait solide et immuable n'avait été que mirage. Sa famille, l'immense mer de Galilée, ses courses échevelées à travers la campagne, son promis, sa liberté. Elle avait embarqué pour la première fois sur un navire lorsque la familia s'était rendue à Rome pour l'inauguration du grand amphithéâtre. La traversée avaient été paisible. Ishtar avait pris plaisir à sentir la brise caresser son visage, à observer l'étrave fendre les flots, à voir l'écume naître miraculeusement dessous, bouillonnante et si blanche alors que l'eau était si sombre, à noter les changement de couleurs : bleu scintillant, bleu profond, gris, noir, pers, bleu clair, turquoise. Cinq jours de navigation enchanteresse. Le navire forçait à la promiscuité, mais Ishtar, encore très jeune, n'avait pas goûté aux privilèges des gladiateurs aguerris. En Galilée, elle vivait avec toute sa famille dans une pièce unique, ensuite, elle avait traîné avec des prisonniers sur les routes, partagé avec eux le sol dur des enclos, puis était venu la cellule des novices. Sur le pont d'un navire, elle bénéficiait du grand air et quand elle ouvrait les yeux la nuit, des milliers de points lumineux brillaient sur le drap noir du firmament.

Boudicca et Britannia avaient connu les tempêtes de neige, les vents violents qui arrivaient de l'ouest et déracinaient les arbres. Ils apportaient dans leur sillage les parfums iodés de la côte jusqu'aux montagnes du pays des Silures où se nichait le village de Boudicca. Ils balayaient les côtes et montaient à l'assaut du rivage chez Britannia, la Trinovante. Aucune des deux ne craignait la fureur des vents et elles partageaient le même amour des orages, du tonnerre qui grondait et des éclairs foudroyants qui déchiraient le ciel. Mais aucune des deux n'avait jamais affronté une tempête à bord d'un navire. Les deux Celtes se retrouvèrent aussi impressionnées que leur camarade de Galilée.

Les légionnaires et le reste de la familia avaient tous connu des traversées difficiles. Publius avait choisi avec beaucoup de soin les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Il savait que le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos. Il avait demandé conseil à Corvus. Les prétoriens de son escorte ne craignaient pas l'eau, c'étaient tous d'excellents nageurs, ils ne souffraient pas du mal de mer, ils étaient résistants, discrets, disciplinés et dignes de confiance. Quand l'ordre de s'arrimer avait été donné, ils s'étaient organisés en binôme. Question discipline, la familia gladiatorienne n'avait rien à leur envier. Tidutanus veillait à ce que tout le monde se pliât aux ordres, mais c'était plus chez lui un réflexe d'habitude qu'une nécessité. Les meliores tenaient leurs rôles. Les quinze gladiateurs avaient adopté la même conduite que les prétoriens. Depuis l'annonce qu'une tempête allait se lever, ils s'étaient eux-aussi regroupés en binôme. Des binômes ouverts, car ils avaient intégré dans leurs rangs Chloé et Saucia, et n'avaient pas hésité à aider les gens que les dominas avaient gardé avec elles.

Le Capitaine avait émis des réserves quant au nombre de passagers embarqués. Julia était arrivée à Rome avec une suite réduite, mais il venait de s'y ajouter celle de sa sœur et il avait compté vingt-six nouveaux passagers presque tous en armes. Gaïa avait laissé Sergios à terre, Julia n'avait gardé que son cuisinier, Spyros et Silia, une jeune femme qui la servait déjà quand elle habitait encore Alexandrie et qu'elle savait que Gaïa appréciait. Spyros avait été chaleureusement salué par les gladiateurs qui avaient partagé avec lui les aventures de l' _Artémisia_. Il en avait rougi de confusion. Il n'avait rien d'un guerrier et jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait imaginé être serré virilement entre les bras d'une femme ou présenté par un autre, le jeune auctoratus Caïus, comme un compagnon d'arme à l'égal de l'impressionnant Antiochus.

.

Ajax s'était approprié Saucia. La jeune femme aux mains d'or était un trésor. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Marcia et Galini veillaient naturellement l'une sur l'autre. Dacia avait jeté son dévolu sur Britannia. Elle l'avait menée au combat, elle traverserait avec elle la première tempête de la jeune fille. Galus et Caïus avaient convenu de s'occuper l'un de l'autre, Chloé avait jeté un regard suppliant à Atalante, et la grande rétiaire avait attrapé un bout et déclarée qu'elles seraient liées à la vie à la mort :

« En plus, je ne sais pas nager, rajouta- t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais nager, souffla Chloé en s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à la gladiatrice. »

Atalante lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« Tu sais nager ?! s'étonna la jeune Syrienne. Tu caches encore beaucoup de secrets de ce genre ?

\- …

\- C'est donnant-donnant alors ? lui dit la meliora d'un air réjoui »

Chloé hocha la tête. Les capitaines demandaient rarement à leurs passagers de s'arrimer, la tempête promettait d'être dure.

Atalante avait désigné Ishtar du menton à Aeshma. La jeune Galiléenne avait perdu l'équilibre en se déplaçant et elle avait roulé au pied du mat. D'une main, elle avait arrêté sa glissade et depuis, elle y était accrochée comme un poulpe à son rocher. Elle aurait vite des crampes et si elle lâchait prise, elle serait emportée. Aeshma partit dans sa direction. La jeune fille tétanisée par la peur, ne prêta pas attention à elle. Aeshma posa une main sur son épaule en l'appelant. Ishtar lui présenta un visage crispé. Ses traits se détendirent quand elle reconnut sa meliora.

« Il faut bouger, Ishtar. »

La jeune fille resserra son étreinte autour du mat.

« Je reste avec toi, lui cria Aeshma pour se faire entendre alors que le vent redoublait de force. Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? »

Ishtar acquiesça. Elle se releva. Les deux thraces partirent, enlacées, s'attacher près d'Atalante et de Chloé. De l'autre côté, Sabina, bien arrimée à Boudicca, s'était lancée dans des récits peuplés de monstres et de dieux, cruels et furieux, qui remontaient des abysses pour couler les navires, qui créaient des tourbillons mortels, qui chantaient pour attirer les marins sur des écueils où ils pourraient les dévorer. Quand, un peu plus tôt, la _Stella Maris_ avait soudain plongé le nez dans le creux d'une vague, Boudicca s'était retrouvé projetée dans les bras de l'hoplomaque et depuis, Sabina l'avait prise sous son aile. Boudicca, toutes terreurs oubliées, écoutait religieusement la meliora, fascinée par son aisance oratoire et la puissance de sa voix. Ishtar se pencha pour mieux entendre. Sabina éleva la voix jusqu'à couvrir le mugissement des vagues. Britannia, entravée à côté d'elle, tira sur ses liens pour profiter, elle aussi, des histoires de l'hoplomaque. Une lame déferla par-dessus le bastingage et les gladiatrices se retrouvèrent trempées de la tête aux pieds. Sabina cracha de l'eau. Aeshma ricana, mais les jeunes gladiatrices, à peine l'eau évacuée, demandaient déjà à l'hoplomaque de reprendre ses récits. Aeshma se tourna vers Atalante. La grande rétiaire lui dédia un clin d'œil. Personne n'aurait su mieux que Sabina sinon peut-être Astarté, détourner les jeunes gladiatrices du danger et de leurs peurs. L'hoplomaque se racla la gorge, demanda une pause, essuya des cris de déception. Elle reprit son souffle et cédant à l'impatience des Celtes à laquelle s'était joint celle de Dacia, elle répondit sans trop tarder à la demande de son jeune public.

« Tu aurais pu être barde, s'extasia Boudicca avant que Sabina ne commençât.

\- Les femmes ne peuvent pas devenir barde, lui rappela Britannia.

\- Je voulais devenir barde, répliqua Boudicca vindicative. Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas pu l'être ? Marcia et Sabina sont aussi bonnes, sinon meilleures, que les plus grands bardes qui sont passés dans notre village.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Britannia. En plus, Marcia lit très bien. »

Sabina cria quelque chose qui se perdit dans le tumulte ambiant. Elle attendit une accalmie pour hurler de nouveau

« C'est quoi un barde ?

\- Un conteur, lui expliqua Boudicca avec ferveur. Le détenteur de notre savoir, de notre culture et de nos traditions. Celui qu'on écoute, déclara-t-elle les yeux brillants. »

La jeune Celte ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Sabina. La meliora se fendit d'un grand sourire heureux et lança un regard chargé de sarcasme et d'insolence à Aeshma.

« Je suis un barde, Aeshma, dit-elle avec une emphase théâtrale en bombant la poitrine. »

La Parthe lui reprochait si souvent de trop parler. Elle n'avait parfois même pas hésité à exprimer son déplaisir de manière douloureuse. Sabina lui devait au moins un nez cassé et pas mal d'hématomes. Aeshma grimaça un sourire.

« J'ai ta permission ? demanda l'hoplomaque d'un ton goguenard à sa camarade.

\- Comme si tu en avais besoin pour bavasser... lui hurla Aeshma. »

Sabina rit et reprit son récit, même si plus de la moitié des mots se perdait dans le vent et dans l'écume. Aeshma l'écoutait malgré elle. Sabina hurlait comme Stentor sous les murs de Troie. L'hoplomaque avait rappelé à sa mémoire tous les récits qu'elle avait put apprendre au cours de sa vie. La jeune Parthe reconnut des légendes mythologiques, des brides de poèmes qu'elle avait dû entendre au cours de veillées passées dans des ludus ou en bivouac, des histoires proches de celles qu'avaient racontées les marins de l' _Artémisia,_ des récits inspirés de chansons. Des chansons que chantait Daoud, réalisa soudain Aeshma. Sabina ne maîtrisait pas très bien le grec à l'époque ou le Judéen faisait encore partie de la familia, mais l'hoplomaque avait dû lui parler, car Aeshma s'aperçut que certains récits rapportés par Sabina trouvaient aussi leur origine dans des chansons que Daoud chantaient exclusivement dans sa langue natale. Ishtar qui parlait aussi bien le grec que l'araméen, ne s'y trompa pas, elle cria tout à coup qu'elle connaissait cette histoire et apprit à Aeshma que les pêcheurs de son village la chantaient. Daoud avait traduit les paroles pour Aeshma. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais avec sa gentillesse coutumière, il l'avait fait. Par amitié. Par affection. Par désir de partager avec elle ce qu'il aimait. Sabina avait dû, elle, exiger une traduction, elle pouvait se montrer très convaincante quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et l'hoplomaque n'avait rien oublié. Aeshma s'aperçut qu'elle non plus n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait si souvent écouté chanter le garçon. Il avait une si belle voix, grave, profonde et chaude.

Elle repensa au prisonnier qui avait aidé Julia. À Iohanna, le juif de Darnis. Aeshma leur avait à tous deux, exprimé son plus profond mépris. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient juifs et qu'ils partageaient les mêmes croyances que Daoud ? Parce qu'elle en voulait toujours à son camarade d'être tombé, qu'elle s'était sentie trahie ? Trahie ou bien abandonnée ? Une vague submergea le pont. Les passagers et l'équipage s'accrochèrent. Aeshma referma son bras autour d'Ishtar. Elles glissèrent et les cordes leur cisaillèrent la taille. La jeune fille enfonça son nez dans le cou de la meliora. Une tentative pour éviter d'avaler de l'eau. Réussie. Aeshma ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson et cracha de l'eau de mer quand l'eau quitta le pont.

« Ishtar ? Tu es juive ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille quand elle réussit à reprendre son souffle.

\- Euh... non, je suis née en Galilée, mais je suis Syrienne, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tant mieux, lâcha Aeshma.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas méchants ceux dont je me rappelle.

\- Ishtar ! cria Sabina. Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Ishtar assura l'hoplomaque de sa plus grande attention. La jeune fille penserait plus tard, quand la tempête aurait laissé place à une nuit calme et étoilée, qu'elle avait été privilégiée. Que tandis que Sabina lui racontait de merveilleuses histoires, sa meliora la protégeait et lui tenait chaud. Elle penserait enroulée chaudement dans une couverture prêtée par les dominas, que si la peur ne lui tordait pas parfois les entrailles quand elle voyait Herennius s'assombrir de ses maladresses, quand elle entendait les soupirs excédés de sa meliora parce qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes, quand elle entrait sur le sable et qu'elle remarquait devant la tribune du munéraire, le sable rougi par le sang versé lors de la jugula qui avait conclu le précédent combat, que rien ne valait la vie d'une gladiatrice. Elle n'avait pas connue une enfance heureuse. Elle était née sur les ruines de la Judée, sa mère était morte en couche quelques années après sa naissance et son père n'avait que faire d'une fille inutile. Un jour, un étranger s'était présenté à la porte de leur misérable cabane. Pendant deux jours, il avait observé la jeune fille aider ses frères à haler leur petite barque sur le sable, à la décharger, à courir pour le plaisir après des chèvres qui paissaient tranquillement, à couper du bois, à ramender les filets. Il avait proposé un bon prix. Avec celui-ci, le père de Sara achèterait une nouvelle barque, de nouveaux filets, quelques chèvres. Une aubaine. Il l'avait vendue. Sara n'avait jamais été aimée, sinon par deux de ses frères. Ils avaient protesté. Le père les avait battus. Ils avaient courbé l'échine. L'étranger avait parlé à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas trop compris de quoi et puis, il avait prononcé les mots familia, aventure, formation. Le verbe intégrer. Sara n'avait même pas renâclé.

Tandis que Sabina reprenait ses récits, Aeshma se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle s'était montrée intolérante et bornée face au condamné de Rome et à Iohanna, le marchand de Darnis. Le premier avait généreusement aidé Julia Mettela sans en attendre de récompense. Le second avait offert son hospitalité à deux femmes habillées de tuniques d'homme déchirées, aux visages abîmés par de trop longues journées passées au soleil, aux pieds ensanglantés, aux mains calleuses et qui, malgré leurs déclarations, avaient plus l'air d'esclaves en fuite que d'honnêtes affranchies. Malgré cela, il les avait accueillies chez lui et leur avait offert sa protection et le prix de la traversée jusqu'à Alexandrie. Lui non plus n'en avait attendu aucune récompense. Aeshma les avait jugés sur le seul critère de leur appartenance religieuse, par ressentiment. Un ressentiment qu'aucun des deux hommes ne méritait. Iohanna avait pensé qu'elle et la domina étaient des prostituées, il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas juives, il ne les avait pas pour autant rejetées. Daoud avait placé son honneur et son devoir au-dessus de ceux qui régissaient la vie d'un gladiateur. L'honneur du gladiateur, pensa Aeshma. Valait-il plus qu'un autre ? Astarté s'était-elle reniée en commettant l'un des pires crimes qu'un gladiateur pût commettre ? En assassinant son laniste ?

Pourquoi en voulait-elle tant à Daoud ? Parce qu'il avait trahi la gladiature ou parce que ses croyances les avaient séparés l'un de l'autre ? Que pensait-elle du garçon à cette époque ? Les chansons, les nuits solitaires, leurs entraînements en sus parce qu'Aeshma voulait qu'il progresse plus vite, leurs silences, les massages qu'elle lui dispensait, ceux qu'elle refusait de sa part. Sa colère quand elle l'avait vu hésiter la première fois. Sa fureur quand pour les mêmes raisons, il avait été estropié. Son refus de lui dire au revoir, la querelle qui en avait résulté avec Atalante, leur bagarre dont Aeshma gardait encore le souvenir d'une lutte âpre et violente. La Parthe s'était vengée sur la grande rétiaire. Elle l'avait punie pour tout ce qu'elle reprochait à Daoud, elle avait aussi espéré qu'Atalante lui fît payer ce que, elle, Aeshma n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher, son échec pour n'avoir pas su transformer le Judéen en parfait gladiateur. Aeshma tourna ses regards vers Atalante. La grande rétiaire surveillait le pont. Elle s'assurait que les autres membres de la familia allaient bien. Il faudrait qu'Aeshma lui parlât. Atalante était rétiaire et c'était à elle que Daoud avait demandé d'aller chercher Aeshma. Atalante saurait peut-être. La grande Syrienne savait toujours tout, des tas de trucs qu'Aeshma ne comprenait pas. Atalante avait mieux su cerner la domina qu'elle, elle avait mieux su analyser les situations et elle avait, avec tact et respect, aidé Aeshma à comprendre et à accepter les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle avait chassé ses doutes, apaisé sa colère et sa frustration. Aeshma avait souvent l'impression qu'Atalante comprenait. Qu'elle la comprenait. Une impression qui irritait parfois la jeune Parthe. Qui lui plaisait plus encore parce qu'elle se sentait comprise sans avoir à s'expliquer.

.

Si Aeshma se félicitait de connaître Atalante et de bénéficier de sa présence attentive et compréhensive, de son affection qu'elle savait indéfectible, Zmyrina se sentait horriblement seule. Malade, agonisante, et seule. Elle n'était montée qu'une seule fois dans sa vie à bord d'un navire. Une traversée de quatre ou cinq jours qui l'avait menée d'Antioche à Rome. Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Qu'une immense peine, une colère sourde et une peur innommable de ce qui l'attendrait au bout du voyage. Elle avait été malade durant toute la traversée. À cause de sa peine, à cause de sa colère, à cause surtout de sa peur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Une grossière erreur.

Zmyrina, dès que la mer avait commencé à grossir, dès que la _Stella Maris_ avait commencé à rouler et à tanguer, avait senti son estomac se contracter, sa gorge souffrir d'un lien invisible et serré, qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait beau tirer sur le col de sa tunique, la sensation d'étranglement persistait. Nauséeuse, elle salivait abondamment et pensait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, son estomac remonterait dans sa gorge et qu'elle le vomirait sur le sol avec l'ensemble de ses entrailles. La domina avait voulu qu'elle restât à la disposition de sa sœur et Zmyrina n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Gaïa Mettela ne l'avait pas débarquée à Ostie, pourquoi elle l'avait gardée sur ce bateau qui, après l'avoir rendue malade à mourir, coulerait par le fond. Quand les mouvements de la _Stella Maris_ avaient gagné en intensité, elle s'était assise dans un coin et elle avait décidé de se laisser mourir en silence. Tout ce qui n'était pas solidement arrimé avait volé : des pots, des fruits, des vêtements, des tablettes, deux chaises tendues de sangles de cuir... La table ne bougea pas d'un doigt, les divans non plus, tout comme deux des coffres sur cinq, solidement fixé au plancher de la cabine. Les trois autres coffres s'étaient transformés en danger mortel. Antiochus en avait rattrapé un alors qu'il fonçait comme un bélier sur Néria. Gaïa avait ensuite demandé à Zmyrina de les aider à arrimer les deux autres. Une épreuve. Ensuite, la jeune femme n'avait plus bougé seulement gémi d'angoisse. Sa dernière heure était arrivée et elle n'avait rien de plaisante.

Julia et Gaïa avait engagé Néria et Antiochus à s'installer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Les deux dominas étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur l'un des divans. Elles discutaient. Comment pouvait-t-on discuter quand on allait mourir ? Julia était courageuse. Voilà pourquoi. Zmyrina pensait l'être, mais elle avait revu ses certitudes depuis que le plancher s'était mis se dérober sous ses pieds, à partir en avant, en arrière ou, à droite et à gauche. Elle mourrait comme un chien galeux, autant de peur que de maladie. Néria et Antiochus semblaient incroyablement indifférents à leur mort imminente. Peut-être parce qu'elle seule allait mourir ? Elle se tassa encore plus misérablement sur elle-même.

.

La _Stella Maris_ plongea. Du haut d'une crête, elle se précipita dans un gouffre noir et étroit. Le capitaine, les deux barreurs, le pilote et le second s'arc-boutèrent en vain sur les barres. Stravos s'efforçait de ne pas trop faire travailler la structure de son navire. D'éviter le pire. Il abordait les vagues de biais. S'il prenait une lame en travers, sa _Stella_ se retournerait, et s'il tombait l'étrave en avant dans un creux, elle risquait de se briser.

« Tiens bon, tiens bon, murmura le capitaine à son navire. »

Il pria les dieux pour que tous les passagers fussent solidement liés.

Le cœur manqua à tous.

Marins, gladiateurs, prétoriens, gladiatrices, Chloé, Saucia, Antiochus, Néria, Julia, Gaïa, Spyros, Silia, Zmyrina. Ils ouvrirent tous la bouche. Dans un ensemble parfait. Le temps s'était soudain trouvé suspendu à un fil. Figé. La _Stella Maris_ s'était retrouvée un bref instant en équilibre sur la crête d'une vague immense. Immobile. Et puis, le temps reprit sa course entraînant la _Stella Maris_ dans une chute vertigineuse. Une accélération démente que rien ne semblait jamais devoir freiner. Une course folle vers l'infini. Et soudain. Le choc. La proue qui plongeait durement sous les flots, remontait brutalement à la verticale. Des paquets d'eaux embarqués qui plaquèrent violemment les passagers contre les bastingages. L'horrible impression pour tous de se noyer.

Aeshma referma ses deux bras sur Ishtar autant pour protéger la jeune gladiatrice que pour s'accrocher à elle et combattre sa peur panique de l'eau. Panique d'autant plus violente que la jeune Parthe pensait l'avoir vaincue en apprenant à nager. Britannia avait eu le souffle coupé par le cordage qui la maintenait quand le navire avait plongé et la masse d'eau la renvoya durement se taper sa tête contre le bastingage. Elle devint toute molle. Dacia, malgré la violence des éléments n'avait pas relâché son attention sur la jeune fille, elle la sentit perdre conscience et la soutint fermement par la taille. Tidutanus avait glissé sous la corde, manqué de partir, les mains fermes d'Enyo le saisirent avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. La gladiatrice l'installa dans un puissant mouvement entre ses jambes. Elle les referma sur lui tandis que ses bras l'enserraient comme dans un étau de fer. À demi-suffoqué, il eût la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher fermement aux cuisses de la jeune gladiatrice. Lui, le vétéran de la VIIe légion Claudia, le citoyen romain, l'homme mûr et expérimenté, devrait sa vie à une jeune femme, à une gamine, comme l'étaient toutes les gladiatrices à ses yeux, à une Sarmate, une barbare, une esclave, à une réprouvée. À une guerrière. Cette fille, comme toutes ses camarades, possédait des muscles d'airains et ce n'était pas les rondeurs douces de sa poitrine qu'il sentait dans son dos, qui y changeaient quelque chose. S'il survivait à cette histoire, il ne pourrait plus jamais travailler pour le ludus. Punir, entraver et parfois fouetter ces filles lui paraîtraient des actes infamants. Tout était si simple avant. Tout était bien ordonné, tout le monde bien à sa place. Les gardes et les hommes libres d'un côté, les esclaves et les gladiateurs de l'autre. Pourquoi Téos s'était-il compromis avec ce procurateur ? L'eau le submergea de nouveau et il ne pensa plus à rien, sinon à survivre et à prier pour qu'Enyo ne le lâchât pas.

.

Dans la cabine, le chaos régnait. Julia et Gaïa avaient été projetées au sol et elles avaient roulé sur le plancher. Néria était passée par-dessus un coffre la tête la première et gémissait allongée au pied d'une cloison. L'estomac de Zmyrina l'avait abandonnée, elle avait été projetée contre un pied de la table, son bras droit la faisait souffrir et elle baignait dans une atroce odeur de bile et de vomi. Antiochus seul n'avait été envoyé d'un bout à l'autre de la cabine.

.

La grosse coque craqua de partout. La Capitaine et son second s'étaient agrippés aux barres, eux, comme les deux barreurs avaient tenu, le pilote avait été emporté. Stravos leva la tête. Le mat se dressait toujours droit et à sa place sur le pont. La _Stella Maris_ flottait toujours, ballottée comme une coquille de noix, mais entière. Il se fendit d'une grimace de victoire. Le soleil perça au milieu de la tempête, comme une promesse. Tenir encore. Une heure, deux heures au maximum et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il hurla des encouragements à ses hommes et les quatre hommes pesèrent de toutes leurs forces sur les barres. Un travail aussi délicat qu'épuisant. Les barres devaient être maniées dans un ensemble parfait pour agir efficacement sur la course du navire.

Le capitaine écarquilla tout à coup les yeux. Atalante jura. Marcia ouvrit la bouche et tenta fébrilement de se détacher. Son pugio ! Où était son pugio ?

« Gal, je te laisse ! cria-t-elle à sa camarade.

\- Quoi ?! s'alarma la jeune gladiatrice. Marcia ! »

La jeune auctorata avait tranché la corde qui la retenait au bastingage. Galini tenta de la retenir, mais sa main glissa sur la peau mouillée de sa camarade. Elle tira sur ses liens, pesta, jura, hurla après Marcia. Sur l'autre bord, Astarté leva la tête. Elle prévint Germanus assis à côté d'elle, Celtine, et elle trancha ses liens avec le pugio que lui avait offert Gaïa quand elle avait été enfin capable de sortir de son lit après son dernier combat.

.

« Ce n'est pas une très belle arme, lui avait déclaré la domina. Je t'en achèterai une digne de toi plus tard, mais en attendant, accepte celle-ci comme signe de ma confiance et de mon estime.

\- …

\- Je ne t'ai ni choisie par hasard, Astarté, ni pour tes simples qualités martiales. Je t'ai choisie parce que tes camarades éprouvent de l'estime et de l'affection pour toi. Qu'elles ont confiance en toi.

\- …

\- Marcia m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi, avait dit la domina sans glisser le moindre sous-entendu licencieux dans sa phrase. »

Astarté avait souri de fierté.

« Mmm, je savais bien que tu n'avais rien de modeste... »

Elle arborait un petit air narquois et le sourire d'Astarté avait cédé la place à de l'embarras.

« Mais de ce côté-là, avait ajouté Gaïa Mettela. Tu n'as rien à envier à tes camarades et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rougirais de l'affection que te porte Marcia, tu la mérites autant qu'elle te mérite. »

Astarté s'était, cette fois-ci, fendue d'un sourire radieux.

.

L'arme n'était peut-être pas très belle, mais sa lame était parfaitement forgée et Astarté l'avait affûtée avec beaucoup de soin. Elle trancha facilement le chanvre. Bondit en avant. Le navire tangua et elle partit sur sa droite, elle visa le mat et s'y rattrapa. Atalante se débattait avec les nœuds de ses attaches, mais l'eau et les tensions exercées, les avaient resserrés et ses doigts, rendus gourds par le froid, n'arrivaient pas à trouver une prise. Galini ne savait pas qui regarder, pour qui s'inquiéter. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie affrontaient la tempête sans assurance. Son mentor à droite, Marcia à genoux devant elle. Pourquoi ? Pour cette fille là-bas ? Une esclave des dominas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait de si important pour que Marcia et Astarté risquassent leur vie pour elle ? Ou peut-être juste Marcia. Astarté ne se préoccupait certainement que de la sûreté de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. Elle avait fini par remarquer que son mentor ne posait pas exactement le même regard sur Marcia que sur les autres. Il brillait toujours un peu plus et Galini y avait parfois descellé de la tristesse. Astarté s'était levée pour Marcia. Mais Marcia ? Pour qui s'était-elle levée et pourquoi ?

.

Zmyrina était sortie à la faveur de la confusion qui régnait dans la cabine. Néria évanouie, la domina sonnée, sa sœur pas vraiment mieux, des objets en tout sens. Respirer, elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était retrouvé happée par la tempête sans y prendre garde. Elle ne voyait rien, une odeur insupportable lui maintenait le cœur au bord des lèvres, une douleur atroce lui vrillait l'épaule droite et quand le navire roula, elle se tapa contre les montants qui soutenaient la cabine. Elle vomit dans le même temps, pliée en deux. Puis, elle se releva et s'avança en vacillant sur le pont. C'était à ce moment que le Capitaine, Atalante et Marcia l'avait aperçue.

« Aeshma ! cria Atalante. Aeshma ! »

Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait vu un pugio pendre à la ceinture de la gladiatrice.

Mais la jeune Parthe n'entendit pas. Elle serrait Ishtar dans ses bras et, les yeux fermés, elle combattait sa terreur de l'eau.

« Aeshma ! hurla Atalante. »

La petite thrace ouvrit enfin les yeux, se retrouva éblouie par le soleil et tourna la tête vers sa camarade.

« Ton pugio, Aeshma ! Passe-moi ton pugio !

\- Hein, pourquoi ?! balbutia la gladiatrice

\- Aeshma, merde ! »

Une lame vint frapper la coque et le navire vibra de toutes ses membrures. L'eau inonda le pont, claqua au visage d'Aeshma.

« Aeshma !

\- Mais merde, Atalante, l'invectiva Aeshma. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mais regarde, abrutie ! Elles vont toutes passer par-dessus bord. »

Aeshma se concentra. Une seconde lui suffit pour comprendre. Zmyrina sur le pont. Marcia détachée, Astarté accrochée au mat, là où la Dace n'aurait jamais dû se tenir.

« Ensemble, Aeshma, ensemble, lui cria Atalante qui avait peur que la Parthe se lançât seule. »

Aeshma trancha ses liens, ceux d'Atalante. Elles se lancèrent au moment où Astarté venait de lâcher le mat et à celui, où Marcia avait rejoint Zmyrina. Astarté, mais plus encore Aeshma et Atalante avaient pris de l'élan, appuyées contre un support stable. Marcia s'était relevée et elle avait titubé plus que marché vers Zmyrina. Le capitaine vit une nouvelle lame, elle approchait vite, et si elle déferlait sur la _Stella Maris_...

Elle déferla.

La coque ronde fit une embardée. Astarté se retrouva précipitée dans un sens, puis l'eau la renvoya dans un autre, en arrière. Aeshma était plus près. Elle et Atalante se lâchèrent la main et partirent chacune de leur côté. Si la Dace restait debout, elle passerait droit par-dessus bord en effectuant un beau soleil. Aeshma estima la distance et plongea dans le mur d'eau mouvant qui se dressa soudain entre elle et sa camarade. Si elle la ratait, elles se noieraient toutes les deux. Elle lui rentra dedans. Elles glissèrent ensemble et s'écrasèrent contre le bastingage. Le navire bascula sur l'autre bord. Les deux gladiatrices à moitié noyées et assommées, ne survivraient pas à une autre glissade. Des mains solides se refermèrent sur tous ce qui pouvaient leur servirent de prise : cheveux, membres et vêtements.

Ajax et Celtine.

Saucia aida Ajax à tirer Astarté sur lui. Celtine opta pour la technique qu'avait adoptée Enyo avec Tidutanus, elle plaça Aeshma entre ses jambes et referma son corps sur elle.

Sur l'autre bord, Marcia avait juste eu le temps de prendre la main de Zmyrina, de la tourner brusquement vers elle, de l'enlacer et de lui hurler :

« À terre ! À terre, Zmyrina ! »

Elles s'étaient roulées en boule l'une contre l'autre. L'embardée de la _Stella Maris_ avait jeté Marcia sur le dos, Zmyrina sur elle. Et puis, la vague les avaient prises. Les membres enchevêtrés, elles avaient glissé, roulé, avalé des litres d'eau. Marcia luttait, Zmyrina, mue par un instinct sûr, s'était abandonnée à la garde de la jeune gladiatrice. Confiante, elle laissa Marcia relativement libre de ses mouvements. Marcia en profita au maximum, mais on ne luttait pas contre la mer. Elles frappèrent le mat, Marcia y vit leur salut, mais elles furent entraînées plus loin. Atalante avait revu sa stratégie. Elle était revenue près du bastingage. Des mains secourables et solides lui servirent d'appui et de garde-fous, elle se déplaça en parallèle de Marcia et de Zmyrina. Elle espérait simplement qu'elles ne seraient pas brusquement envoyées du côté opposé.

Non.

Atlante changea rapidement d'emplacement, puis elle se dressa de toute sa taille.

« Tenez-moi, cria-t-elle à deux prétoriens. »

Chacun enferma une de ses cuisses au creux de ses bras, en appui contre ses épaules. Deux, elles étaient deux, pensa Atalante avec angoisse. Si elles se dissociaient, elles n'en sauveraient qu'une. Celle qui ne quitterait pas sa trajectoire. Une disparaîtrait. Les deux prétoriens baissèrent la tête. Marcia et Zmyrina arrivèrent lancées comme des boulets d'onagres. Atalante ouvrit les bras et se pencha légèrement en avant au dernier moment. Elle reçut les deux jeunes femmes et elle se sentit partir. Les prétoriens affermirent soudain leur prise, puis saisirent les trois femmes et les tirèrent à l'abri du bastingage.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le vent était brusquement tombé. Les vagues avaient continué un moment à secouer la _Stella Maris_ et puis elles avaient faibli. Le Capitaine donna l'autorisation à tout le monde de se détacher. Les marins s'empressèrent de courir évaluer les dégâts. Deux descendirent dans les cales, les autres firent le tour du pont. Les passagers mirent plus de temps à bouger. Hébétés, la gorge en feu, trempés et glacés. Assoiffés et affamés, même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore pris conscience.

« Tu es une vraie tarée, Astarté, l'invectiva Aeshma. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te détacher ?

\- Hein ? marmonna la grande Dace.

\- J'ai cru tu allais passer par-dessus bord. Je vais te casser la gueule !

\- Aeshma, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, remarqua Ajax. »

Astarté portait une large plaie qui débordait de son cuir chevelu sur le front. Le sang coulait le long de sa tempe, il lui avait rempli une oreille et de là, il s'égouttait lentement dans son cou. Aeshma s'agenouilla près de sa camarade, furieuse et inquiète. Elle lui repoussa les cheveux.

« Tu as besoin de points, ça va ?

\- Euh... Ouais, tu m'as sauvée ?

\- Pff... Tu peux remercier Ajax et Celtine. Sans eux...

\- J'ai vu Marcia debout sur le pont, la vague arriver, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, expliqua Astarté.

\- Tu parles d'une meliora, souffla Aeshma fâchée.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la grande Dace en fronça les sourcils. Tu ne t'es pas détachée toi non plus ?

\- Tu crois que j'allais vous laisser passer par-dessus bord ? J'ai déjà testé, c'est horrible. »

Astarté avait du mal à suivre, mais elle sourit. Aeshma n'avait pas hésité. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. La colère et les menaces étaient indissociables de la petite Parthe, elles n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance aux yeux de la Dace aux larges épaules. Elle afficha une expression ravie à l'opposé de l'humeur de sa revêche camarade. Aeshma lui trouva l'air idiot.

« Ouais, approuva Astarté d'une voix traînante. Mais tu m'as sauvée, moi.

\- Tu étais plus près... D'ailleurs, où est cette satanée gamine ?

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment une gamine, remarqua Astarté qui ne prenait jamais plus, quelque fût son âge, pour un gamin ou une gamine, un novice ayant survécu à son premier combat, moins encore, s'il en était sorti vainqueur.

\- Chacun son truc, rétorqua aigrement Aeshma. Je vais la tuer. C'est pour elle que tu as failli passer à la baille.

\- Tu aurais fait pareil.

\- Celtine, surveille-là, ne la lâche pas, je reviens, demanda Aeshma à la gladiatrice sans relever la déclaration pourtant juste que venait de lui faire Astarté.

\- Aesh, essaya de la retenir Astarté. »

La Parthe n'avait rien voulu entendre, elle avait foncé droit devant elle, traversé le pont comme une flèche. Marcia lui tournait le dos, penchée sur Zmyrina. Atalante aidait les prétoriens à se détacher. La jeune auctorata cria quand un poing se referma sur le haut de son crâne et la souleva si vivement vers le haut que ses pieds décolèrent du pont. Une fois la jeune fille sur ses pieds, Aeshma la retourna d'un geste et l'empoigna par le col de sa tunique.

« Aesh… ?

\- Je vais te filer la correction de ta vie ! fulmina Aeshma. »

Une main jaillit et se referma sur le poignet de la petite Parthe. Celle-ci détourna son regard de Marcia.

Atalante.

« Toi, tu ne te mêles pas de ça ! siffla Aeshma.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, elle n'a rien fait que tu n'aurais fait, essaya de la raisonner Atalante sans savoir qu'elle usait du même argument qu'Astarté quand Aeshma lui avait reproché de s'être levée. D'ailleurs, tu t'es détachée toi aussi.

\- Évidemment que je me suis détachée, je n'allais pas laisser Astarté et cette abrutie se noyer sous mes yeux sans rien faire. »

Elle donna ensuite un coup sec du plat de la main sur la poitrine d'Atalante. La grande rétiaire recula de deux pas, le souffle coupé. Astarté tenta de se lever, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de mille lumières et le pont se déroba sous ses pieds. Ajax et Celtine l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles et la recouchèrent. Elle protesta, mais la voix autoritaire de Saucia l'enjoignit à rester tranquille et elle ne bougea plus.

« Elles vont se battre, Ajax… murmura Astarté alarmée.

\- J'y vais, la rassura le gladiateur. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de traverser le pont. Marcia s'était dégagée du poing d'Aeshma et l'avait traitée de bornée abrutie, Aeshma l'avait giflée. La jeune fille l'avait toisée, insolente et provocante, l'invitant à la frapper encore. Si d'autres auraient hésité et seraient revenus à de meilleures intentions, Aeshma n'était pas le genre de personne à refuser une telle invitation. Sa main se leva, elle vit une ombre sur sa gauche, effectua un quart de tour, fit face à Atalante, bloqua un poing et en lança un autre.

Les prétoriens restèrent béats. Les deux gladiatrices venaient de survivre à une tempête, de sauver des vies et elles se battaient ? L'une reprochant aux autres des faits qu'elle avait elle-même accomplis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Une lutte violente et très technique. Des coups très précis. Le sang coula immédiatement. Des deux côtés.

Et puis, Ajax arriva derrière Aeshma, il la ceintura et s'ancra comme un pilier sur le pont. Réagissant dans l'instant, Sabina et Galini surgirent à ses côtés, tombèrent à genoux et immobilisèrent les jambes de la gladiatrice en colère. Galini s'en mordrait peut-être les doigts, mais elle avait croisé le regard d'Astarté, vu que son mentor approuvait et elle avait suivi Sabina. Atalante en profita pour placer deux coups au sternum. Aeshma râla de douleur. La grande rétiaire l'agonit d'injures et sa main s'ouvrit. Aeshma méritait peut-être une leçon, mais la jeune Syrienne ne se contrôlait pas plus que sa camarade. Aeshma avait eu peur, Atalante aussi. Elles évacuaient tout, d'un coup, dans la violence. Germanus tira la grande rétiaire en arrière, elle se retourna si promptement qu'il n'esquiva pas son poing. Un coup de boutoir à la mâchoire inférieure. Le gladiateur décolla et s'abattit inconscient cinq pieds plus loin. Atalante retourna son attention sur Aeshma qui ricanait le visage en sang. Marcia se dressa devant sa meliora. Atalante hésita. Une demi-seconde qui suffit à Enyo pour lui tomber dessus par derrière, placer ses genoux aux creux des siens et l'amener à terre. Tidutanus, Ursus et Corvinus vinrent l'y maintenir. Des insultes fusèrent entre Aeshma et Atalante.

« Vous êtes… Vous êtes... s'étrangla soudain Marcia furieuse. »

Elle gifla Aeshma, puis se retourna et gifla Atalante à son tour. Les deux melioras se tinrent coites. Plus personne ne parla.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?! cria Marcia. Aeshma ?! Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

\- Parce que tu fais n'importe quoi ! rétorqua la Parthe.

\- Je ne l'aurai jamais laissée mourir, lui répondit durement Marcia.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie ? C'est débile, conclut Aeshma avec mépris.

\- C'est toi qui es débile ! Vous êtes toutes les deux débiles !

\- Superbe argumentation pour une fille qui connaît si bien la littérature grecque, ironisa méchamment Aeshma.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait ? s'énerva Marcia.

\- Je m'en fous ! »

Marcia la regarda d'un air furibond. Elle posa son regard sur Zmyrina, se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, prit un air mauvais et déclara en tournant les talons :

« Parce que je t'aime et que tu mérites d'être heureuse, voilà pourquoi. »

Sa déclaration laissa tout le monde pantois.

« Mais c'est complètement débile comme argument, ronchonna Aeshma soudain calmée. »

Elle ne voyait aucun rapport entre l'aveu de Marcia et tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Atalante, lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as compris quelque chose ? Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, mentit la grande rétiaire qui espérait ne pas avoir le regretter plus tard. »

Zmyrina ne respira pas mieux pour autant. Tout était de sa faute. La grande rétiaire et sa sœur étaient en sang, Marcia était furieuse et le garde du corps de la domina gisait sur l'autre bord sans qu'elle sache vraiment ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver.

« Et toi ?! l'invectiva soudain son irascible sœur. Quelle brillante idée t'a pris de venir te promener sur le pont en pleine tempête ? Tu venais prendre l'air ?

\- Oui, répondit étourdiment Zmyrina. »

Le regard noir d'Aeshma l'incita à s'expliquer un peu mieux.

« J'étouffai, je me sentais mal… je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- T'as quoi à l'épaule ? lui demanda soudain Aeshma qui venait de remarquer une bosse suspecte sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai mal, je me suis cognée sur une table. »

Aeshma secoua les épaules et demanda à ses camarades de la libérer. Sabina et Galini la dévisagèrent avec circonspection.

« Sab… râla Aeshma.

\- Tu es vraiment une teigne, Aeshma. Marcia a raison vous concernant, toi et Atalante, vous êtes débiles. »

Sabina prit appui sur la Parthe et se releva. Elle se fendit d'un sourire matois, lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'en profite pendant qu'Ajax te tient ! rit-elle. Vous devriez essayer, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ses camarades. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas… grogna Aeshma.

\- Ah, ouais ? la provoqua l'hoplomaque. »

Elle se plaça devant Aeshma, lui reprit le visage entre les mains et lui plaqua un autre baiser, sonore et baveux, sur le front cette fois-ci.

« Sabina !

\- Tu as trop mauvais caractère, on va te donner un peu d'amour. Allez, amenez-vous !

\- Je... »

Atalante souriait à trois pas devant elle.

« Ata…

\- Lâchez-moi, souffla la grande rétiaire aux trois gardes qui la maintenaient à genoux. »

Ils obtempèrent et l'aidèrent même à se relever. Elle parcourut en deux pas la distance qui la séparait d'Aeshma.

« Je t'ai éclaté l'arcade sourcilière… remarqua-t-elle l'air embêté.

\- Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois, maugréa Aeshma. »

Atalante comme Sabina, lui prit le visage entre les mains et le leva vers elle.

« Ata…

\- Tu sais que je t'adore, Aesh ?

\- Oui, oui, je le sais, dit précipitamment Aeshma. Mais vraiment…

\- Que ça te serve de leçon. »

Atalante l'embrassa. Aeshma ouvrit la bouche, mais Tidutanus se dressa soudain devant elle et réitéra le geste de la grande rétiaire. Puis, l'ordre claqua.

« Punition ! Tout le monde l'embrasse.

\- Quoi ?! cria Aeshma. Tidutanus...

\- Si tu protestes, tu y auras droit deux fois.

\- Mais c'est débile comme punition ! protesta la gladiatrice.

\- Justement, elle est parfaite pour toi, lui rétorqua Tidutanus. »

Le Capitaine de la _Stella Maris_ avait assisté le cœur serré au sauvetage, à la fin de la tempête, à la rixe. Au dénouement inattendu. La tête de la gladiatrice ! Le fou rire le prit, irrépressible, libérateur. Celui-ci gagna son second, puis les deux barreurs. Tout le monde était trempé. Britannia n'avait pas repris conscience, Astarté menaçait de la rejoindre au pays des songes, Germanus grognait à quatre pattes sur le pont, Atalante et Aeshma avaient des têtes de pugilistes après un combat difficile, Zmyrina puait toujours. Beaucoup de ceux qui avaient été entravés porteraient durant des jours de grandes marques noires sur l'abdomen. La peur, l'angoisse, la lutte contre les éléments avaient tendu les corps, tordu les entrailles, épuisé les esprits. La punition d'Aeshma initié par Sabina, confirmé par Tidutanus, fit souffler un vent de détente bienvenue. Tout le monde y passa. Les prétoriens furent invités eux aussi à embrasser la gladiatrice. Ils rirent et se plièrent aux désirs des gladiateurs. Ils connaissaient Aeshma. Certains l'avaient vue combattre. Ils la trouvaient à la hauteur de sa réputation et sans l'avouer, retirèrent une grande fierté à embrasser une telle célébrité, une telle guerrière.

.

Ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux en reconnaissant les gladiateurs embarqués avec eux. Ajax et Germanus s'étaient fait un nom, mais c'étaient les filles qui les avaient le plus impressionnés. Il leur avait fallu deux jours pour reconnaître en Marcia la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, l'une des vedettes des jeux, un fantasme incarné. Une apparition. Aux yeux de beaucoup de ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas ou qui ne l'avaient jamais vue, Marcia resplendissait d'une aura quasi-divine dont ni elle ni ses camarades n'étaient pleinement conscients. S'ils avaient peiné à reconnaître Marcia, ils avaient tout de suite reconnu Aeshma, Atalante, Briséis et Astarté. Mais aussi, les trois bestiaires qui accompagnaient Marcia sur le sable et toutes les filles qui avaient participé à l'amazonachie. Ils avaient suivi leurs exploits depuis les gradins, la loge du préfet du prétoire ou celle de l'Empereur. Il avait ainsi reconnu la jeune femme que, contre toutes les règles de bienséance, conviait l'Empereur dans sa loge pour assister aux jeux en sa compagnie. Gaïa Mettela, l'Alexandrine. Leur centurion, Publius Buteo, les avait embarqués pour le service de l'Empereur en une bien étrange compagnie. L'un des prétoriens grand amateur de munus déclara, sincèrement ému à Aeshma avant de l'embrasser, qu'elle surpassait tous les thraces qu'il avait pu voir combattre au cours de sa vie dans un amphithéâtre.

« C'est un honneur, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Aeshma retint un coup de tête. L'homme était sincère, Atalante ne la quittait pas des yeux et Ajax la tenait encore fermement. Cette punition idiote faisait écho à celle qui l'avait laissée recouverte de motifs celtes, celle qui lui avait valu son surnom de gladiatrice bleue, et qui avait peut-être sauvé la vie de la jeune Boudicca. Tous les crétins qui l'entouraient avaient l'air heureux et elle entendait les rires des hommes sur le toit de la cabine. Quand Ajax la libéra enfin, elle se retourna vers lui, bonne joueuse.

« Allez, vas-y, ronchonna-t-elle. »

Il rit, la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la reposa. Aeshma se sentait ridicule.

« Aeshma, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de tes talents de medicus, la sauva Tidutanus.

\- Ouais. Toi d'abord, dit-elle d'un air peu engageant à Zmyrina.

\- Voie d'eau ! Voie d'eau ! cria un marin remontant de la cale.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Tidutanus. »

Il courut voir le Capitaine, lui expliqua qu'il avait officié sur un bateau en perdition.

« L' _Artémisia_ ?

\- Oui.

\- Chargez-vous de l'évacuation de l'eau, mes hommes se chargeront d'aveugler la voie d'eau.

\- Caïus ! Galus ! cria Tidutanus. Vous organisez les équipes et vous expliquez à tout le monde comment faire. Atalante, tu attends d'être soignée. Va t'occuper de Britannia en attendant qu'Aeshma voit ce qu'elle a. Ursus, Corvinus ! Vous nettoyez le pont. Où est Marcia ?

\- Je suis là, chef, annonça la jeune fille qui était allée retrouver son calme sur la plate-forme arrière.

\- Va prendre des nouvelles des dominas. Pars avec Chloé, trouvez à manger et à boire.

\- D'accord.

\- Marcia ! la rappela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Va embrasser Aeshma. »

La jeune fille resta saisie. Le Capitaine se mit à hurler de rire.

« Tu lui diras de venir nous voir après, réussit-il à dire à la jeune gladiatrice en étouffant ses rires. Nous aussi, on voudrait l'embrasser.

\- Euh… balbutia Marcia qui n'avait pas assisté à la punition. Tidutanus, tu…

\- Fais ce que je te dis. Je te surveille et transmets-lui la demande du Capitaine. »

L'embarquement de la familia avait remis en cause l'organisation du ludus. Implicitement, Tidutanus s'était mis sous les ordres des dominas et avant cela, il avait répondu à la décision d'Aeshma, d'Atalante, de Marcia et d'Astarté qui ne faisait même plus partie de leur familia. Mais dans l'urgence, les anciennes habitudes reprirent leurs droits et personne, Marcia la première, ne les remit en cause. La jeune fille partit rejoindre son mentor.

« T'es prête ? disait-elle à genoux devant Zmyrina. Ça va faire mal. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Si Aeshma savait, pensa Marcia. Elle avait manqué de trahir Zmyrina tout à l'heure. Parfois, Aeshma avait le don de lui faire prendre toute mesure.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme auprès d'Aeshma. Depuis le début de la traversée, je suis malade, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai dû attraper une maladie, à cause de heu… je travaillais dans un... euh, je... Enfin, tu sais. »

Sa voix vacilla, Aeshma releva la tête et l'observa avec attention.

« Tu souffres du mal de mer, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. On a l'impression qu'on va mourir. Tu n'aurais pas dû rester dans la cabine.

\- La domina voulait…

\- Parfois, la domina ne pense à rien, il ne faut pas l'écouter, grogna Aeshma. C'était une bonne idée de sortir prendre l'air, mais tu n'as pas choisi le bon moment. »

Aeshma coinça soudain le bras de la jeune femme et tira un grand coup. Surprise, Zmyrina cria. Aeshma vérifia tout de suite si l'épaule démise avait retrouvé son emplacement d'origine.

« Voilà, dit-elle contente d'elle-même. C'est comme neuf. Retourne auprès des dominas et par pitié pour les autres, change-toi. Tout l'océan ne t'a pas lavée de ta bile. Après, reviens me voir, je t'immobiliserai le bras convenablement. »

Zmyrina lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Ne sois pas gênée, tu n'es pas la première à être malade, ajouta Aeshma. Et en revenant me voir, rapporte-moi le sac que j'ai rangé dans la malle de la domina, je vais en avoir besoin. Marcia, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T'embrasser.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tidutanus m'a ordonné de t'embrasser. »

Aeshma jeta un coup d'œil au chef de la garde. Il lui fit un signe pour confirmer. Aeshma souffla. Elle se releva et attendit, le visage fermé. Marcia s'approcha, croisa le regard renfrogné de son mentor. Elle lui adressa une grimace et lui posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon sur la joue.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère, souffla-t-elle en se redressant. Tu l'as embrassée, Zmyrina ?

\- Euh, non...

\- Embrasse-la.

\- C'est pas la peine, grogna Aeshma.

\- Tidutanus a dit que tout le monde devait t'embrasser. Après, il faudra que tu ailles voir les barreurs.

\- Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire... se ferma encore plus Aeshma.

\- Ce sont les ordres.

\- Tu sais ce que je...

\- Aeshma... Tu recommences... la tança Marcia qui avait vu la colère menacer reprendre possession de son mentor.

\- Ah, euh... balbutia Aeshma. Bon, mais après...

\- Tu peux attendre d'avoir soigné les blessés pour embrasser le Capitaine et les barreurs, mais pour Zmyrina, c'est maintenant, exigea Marcia d'une voix ferme.

\- Euh...

\- Zmyrina... »

La jeune femme se leva.

« Je ne crois pas que... essaya-t-elle d'esquiver.

\- Et moi, je crois que si... dit durement Marcia en la poussant dans le dos. »

Aeshma lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Zmyrina s'approcha. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la gladiatrice. Dans celui de sa sœur. Sa sœur... Était-ce seulement possible ? C'était tellement... Si... Une tempête d'émotion se leva sous son crâne. Elle prit soudain Aeshma dans ses bras. Elle ne l'embrassa pas, mais elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément. Une odeur de vêtement mouillé, d'eau de mer et une pointe aigre de transpiration s'engouffrèrent dans ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas serré dans ses bras quelqu'un qui ne la payait pas, pour qui elle ne ressentait parfois même pas une once d'intérêt, une personne qui ne pleurait pas sur elle la peine et la souffrance qu'entraînait immanquablement le métier ? De son bras valide, elle resserra désespérément son étreinte. Dieux, qu'elle l'aimait ! Aeshma surprise d'une telle démonstration d'affection, resta sans réagir. Et puis, Zmyrina sembla retrouver le sens des réalités. Elle murmura indistinctement un mot et se recula. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aeshma s'assombrit, Zmyrina était au bord des larmes.

« Je cours chercher ce dont tu as besoin, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'enfuir. »

Aeshma fronça les sourcils.

« Marcia... commença-t-elle.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, tu es intelligente : ce n'est pas la peine de me poser la question.

\- …

\- Il faut que je te laisse, Tidutanus m'a demandé de m'occuper du ravitaillement.

\- Mais euh... balbutia Aeshma perdue. Et Atalante ? Elle... euh... ?

\- Oui, répondit Marcia qui savait ce qu'Aeshma voulait lui demander. »

.

La _Stella Maris_ ne souffrait pas d'avaries trop importantes, du moins, d'avaries qui eussent obligé le Capitaine à faire relâche dans un port. Les couples n'avaient pas cédé. Les deux voies d'eaux détectées avaient été provoquées par des faiblesses dans les planches qui formaient la coque. Rien d'irréparable.

Britannia se réveilla presque aussi fraîche qu'un gardon, Astarté se remit plus vite encore. Néria s'était cassé un bras. Aeshma vérifia que les os n'avaient pas bougé, qu'aucune hémorragie ne s'était déclarée et lui avait confectionné une attelle. Julia avait récolté une belle bosse sur le sommet du crâne, Gaïa quelques contusions. Un marin s'écroula deux heures après la fin de la tempête. Quand Aeshma s'accroupit à côté de lui, il était mort. Elle diagnostiqua une hémorragie interne. Foie éclaté. La corde qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade, l'avait tué. Elle engagea tout le monde à lui signaler la moindre douleur à l'abdomen, et elle palpa avec attention tous ceux qui vinrent la voir. Le marin et le pilote furent les seules victimes à déplorer.

.

Après avoir pris soin des blessés, Aeshma se présenta au Capitaine, à son second et aux barreurs entièrement nue. Ils s'embarrassèrent tellement qu'elle arbora rapidement un petit sourire en coin qui les laissa encore plus mal à l'aise. Tout le monde s'était déshabillé à la faveur du soleil et les vêtements avaient été étendus à sécher sur le pont. Les gladiateurs s'étaient frictionnés les uns les autres, Saucia et Chloé avait été mises à contribution.

Sa punition achevée, Aeshma fit une dernière fois le tour de ses patients, avant d'aller vérifier si sa tunique était sèche. Elle grimaça. Le vêtement était trempé, mais elle ne pouvait pas descendre voir les dominas sans rien sur elle. Elle soupira et se résolut à renfiler sa tunique mouillée. Saucia s'excusa auprès d'Astarté et courut rejoindre la petite Parthe.

« Aeshma !

\- Mmm ?

\- Tiens, prends ma tunique, dit-elle en se déshabillant. Elle est sèche, je l'avais rangée avec mes affaires dans un coffre de Gaïa Mettela dans sa cabine.

\- Saucia...

\- C'est une mauvaise idée de te rhabiller avec une tunique mouillée. »

Aeshma céda.

« Merci, Saucia.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à m'occuper de toi parce que tu auras pris froid. »

La bonne excuse. Saucia prenait seulement soin d'elle, comme elle prenait soin de tout le monde. Aeshma le savait très bien.

Correctement vêtue, elle descendit dans la cabine, prit des nouvelles de Néria, vérifia que Julia et Gaïa se portaient bien, mais elle refusa de discuter et opposa aux tentatives des dominas un silence qui déstabilisa Gaïa. Aeshma l'ignora. Elle eut l'impression que la jeune gladiatrice était une parfaite étrangère. Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Et Aeshma se dégagea vivement quand Gaïa voulut poser une main amicale sur elle. Cinq ou six paroles. Un regard noir, une mine fermée et elle remonta sur le pont. Pour s'isoler. Aeshma devint inatteignable.

.

* * *

.

Après la tempête, le temps se montra plus clément, même si les vents les obligèrent à louvoyer sans cesse. Il fallait quatre ou cinq jours en été pour rallier Ostie de Patara. Il leur fallut vingt-six jours pour arriver à Myra.

.

Julia vivait dans une angoisse permanente. Elle dormait si mal que Gaïa s'était résolue à demander conseil à Aeshma. Mais comment aborder la jeune Parthe ? Depuis la tempête, Aeshma fuyait la compagnie. Pas seulement la sienne, mais aussi celle de ses camarades, de Marcia et d'Atalante. Elle s'était merveilleusement occupé de Julia avant cela. Gaïa l'avait trouvée détendue et elle avait même passé du temps ensemble sur la plate-forme arrière. Elles n'avaient pas spécialement parlé. Elles avaient simplement partagé le même espace, les mêmes silences. Parfois, Gaïa avait eu l'impression d'être retournée à bord du lembos. Presque. Parce que le soir, c'était auprès de Julia qu'elle s'allongeait. Elle adorait sa sœur, mais la jeune gladiatrice lui manquait. Julia souffrait. Elle qui avait toujours représenté l'élément stable de leur binôme, l'élément solide auprès duquel Gaïa venait guérir ses peines et apaiser ses colères. Gaïa se retrouvait seule. Marcia éprouvait des sentiments très semblables aux siens, mais la jeune fille bénéficiait du soutien de ses camarades. Atalante, la jeune Galini, Caïus, Galus. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup rapprochée d'Astarté. Mais pour Marcia comme pour Gaïa, Aeshma manquait à l'appel.

Aeshma.

Gaïa avait essayé d'interroger Marcia qui n'avait pu que confirmer son isolement volontaire. Quand Gaïa avait insisté, la jeune fille avait haussé les épaules en lançant un cryptique :

« Elle a besoin de temps. »

De temps ? De temps pour quoi faire ? Gaïa l'observait depuis des jours. Personne ne l'approchait. Elle s'entraînait seule, musculation, étirements et exercices de concentration. Parfois, elle appelait une jeune gladiatrice, toujours la même. Gaïa sut qu'elle s'appelait Ishtar, qu'elle combattait sous l'armatura des thraces et qu'Aeshma se considérait responsable de la jeune fille. Elles s'entraînaient ensemble. Lutte, pancrace, pugilat et Aeshma adaptait des exercices d'échauffement pour qu'elles travaillassent toujours à deux.

Ainsi sans s'en apercevoir et sans participer en rien à la vie de la familia, la petite thrace maintenait le moral de ses camarades. Elle leur servait d'exemple. Ils calaient leurs entraînements sur les siens. Elle donnait le rythme. Elle entretenait leur discipline. Tidutanus laissa faire. Les meliores en profitèrent pour familiariser les gladiateurs avec des combats dénués de règles. Sabina, Germanus et Ajax, pas plus que les autres, ne savaient ce qui avait motivé leur départ précipité de Rome. Mais ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient se battre et pas dans un amphithéâtre. Astarté, Atalante et Marcia avaient initié des entraînements éloignés de ceux qu'ils suivaient habituellement. Aeshma faisait pareil avec Ishtar. Les gladiateurs ne posèrent aucune question. Ils avaient tous compris qu'ils partaient en expédition et qu'aucun munus ne les attendaient en Lycie-Pamphylie. L'important ne serait plus d'offrir un beau spectacle, mais de gagner. Coûte que coûte. Sans casque et sans bouclier. Les rétiaires et les bestiaires furent à l'honneur. Sabina, pourtant hoplomaque de formation, s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle adorait les combats au couteau.

.

Un matin, Publius Buteo demanda à Marcia à qui il devait s'adresser s'il souhaitait, lui et ses hommes, s'entraîner avec les gladiateurs.

« Sabina ! cria la jeune fille.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu peux prendre Buteo ?

\- Le centurion ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand il veut !

\- Buteo, tu es prêt avec tes hommes à te soumettre à notre discipline ? lui demanda Marcia. »

Quelle question ! Quelle arrogance ! Cette gamine à l'allure de nymphe innocente avait un aplomb de... À moins que ce ne fût lui, se morigéna-t-il. Elle était plus jeune que le plus jeune des officiers qu'il eût jamais croisé au cours de sa carrière, pourtant elle faisait preuve d'une assurance et d'un calme de centurion face au danger et elle avait sans peur affronté l'Empereur. On pouvait lui reprocher, comme à toute vedette de l'amphithéâtre, sa propension à jouir de sa popularité, à parfois se lancer follement dans des actions d'éclats, à jouer avec les émotions du public, à se donner en spectacle. Mais Marcia, il le savait parfaitement, avait dix-sept ans. Elle était gladiatrice depuis deux ans. Jeune parmi les jeunes. Le plus vieux des gladiateurs présents sur la _Stella Maris_ avait dix ans de moins que le plus jeune de ses prétoriens.

« Je le suis, assura-t-il fermement. Mes hommes aussi.

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Je prends celui-là pour commencer, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers un prétorien au visage émacié qui lui rappelait un instructeur qu'elle avait connu à la Fulminata. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Sura.

\- Sura ?!

\- C'est un bon marcheur...

\- Je vais demander à Atalante, mais sinon, il est pour moi. »

Antiochus et Astarté se mêlèrent aux gladiateurs et aux prétoriens. Astarté reprit simplement sa place de meliora au sein de la familia, Antiochus fut traité comme un invité de marque. Enyo n'avait pas oublié qu'elle lui devait la vie.

.

Après dix jours d'ennui, Julia monta sur le pont avec Gaïa. Elle portait toujours la trace des verges sur la joue. Elle était pâle. Elle huma avec plaisir l'air frais du grand large et le soleil lui chauffa agréablement la peau. Elles s'installèrent sur le toit de la cabine.

« Pourquoi Aeshma ne s'entraîne pas avec les autres ? demanda Julia à Gaïa.

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Le ton revêche alerta Julia.

« Gaïa... Tu... tu ne t'entraînes pas avec elle ?

\- Elle ne s'entraîne qu'avec Ishtar, la fille qui est avec elle. Avec personne d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Mais tu... Tu ne parles pas avec elle ?!

\- Elle ne parle à personne.

\- Depuis quand ? Vous vous êtes querellées ?

\- Depuis la tempête, et non, je ne me suis pas querellée avec elle, je ne lui ai même pas parlé depuis qu'elle est venue nous soigner.

\- Mais je croyais que vous passiez du temps ensemble ?

\- Oui, avant la tempête.

\- Que s'est-il passé durant cette tempête ?

\- Elle s'est battue avec Atalante parce que Marcia et Astarté ont failli passer par-dessus bord pour sauver Zmyrina, tout le monde l'a embrassée et puis, voilà. Depuis, elle n'adresse plus un mot à personne. »

Julia repensa aux dix jours écoulés. Elle avait négligé sa sœur. Elle s'était reposée sur elle. Gaïa avait cherché à la distraire de ses noires pensées du mieux qu'elle pouvait et sans trop de réussite. Saucia était venue à sa demande et sur recommandation d'Astarté, la masser. Une masseuse aux mains d'or qui s'asseyait, comme Aeshma l'avait fait, à califourchon sur ses fesses ou son bassin.

« On est mieux placé sur le corps, les massages sont plus précis, plus puissants et plus efficaces, avait expliqué Saucia.

\- C'est toi qui as formé Aeshma ?

\- Aeshma ? s'étonna Saucia. Aeshma vous a massée, domina ?

\- Mmm, confirma Julia. Et elle est plutôt douée, pas aussi douée que toi, mais elle est capable de dénouer efficacement des tensions et même d'endormir quelqu'un si elle le veut.

\- Aeshma est toujours pleine de surprises, avait laissé échapper Saucia songeuse. »

La jeune femme avait délassé Julia et l'avait encouragée à user de ses services aussi souvent qu'elle le désirait.

« Si je ne suis pas disponible, je vous enverrai Chloé. Elle, je l'ai officiellement formée et c'est une très bonne élève. »

.

Gaïa avait mal dormi en sa compagnie, et Julia, d'humeur morose et angoissée, avait assombri toutes les journées de sa jeune sœur. Gaïa sortait quelques heures chaque jour sur le pont et Julia avait cru qu'elle s'entraînait ou qu'elle passait du temps en compagnie d'Aeshma. Elle s'était trompée. Gaïa ne lui avait jamais rien raconté de ses sorties et jamais elle n'aurait passé sous silence ses leçons avec les gladiatrices. Julia était stupide et elle réalisa que, non seulement Gaïa ne s'était pas entraînée avec Aeshma, mais qu'elle ne s'était entraînée ni avec Atalante ni avec Astarté à qui elle avait pourtant demandé des cours. Pourquoi ? Elle observa un moment les gladiateurs. Le pont n'était pas très grand et ils se partageaient harmonieusement l'espace. Si celui-ci manquait, ils alternaient pauses, combats et musculation. Tous. Sauf Aeshma qui se tenait à l'avant du pont. Elle régnait sur un territoire qu'elle ne partageait avec personne et, entre elle et ses camarades, une large zone blanche l'isolait. Les marins à la manœuvre étaient les seuls à la franchir. Voilà, l'explication. Gaïa attendait la jeune Parthe. Elle ne voyait qu'elle et se sentait rejetée et malheureuse. Elle avait besoin de se sentir soutenue. Julia n'était pas disponible. Il lui restait Aeshma, la seule personne avec qui elle se sentait assez en confiance pour laisser tomber le masque, mais Aeshma pour une raison inconnue, rejetait tout le monde. Gaïa y compris.

« Tu as parlé à Marcia ? demanda Julia.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'Aeshma avait besoin de temps.

\- De temps ? De temps pour quoi faire ?

\- Je me suis exactement posée la même question et Marcia n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Et Atalante ? Elle sait peut-être. Elle et Aeshma sont très proches. »

Gaïa se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Je trouve qu'elles partagent plus qu'une simple amitié, dit Julia. Et puis, avec tout ce que m'a raconté Marcia…

\- Elles se sont adoptées. Aeshma m'a dit que… qu'elle nous comprenait parce que…

\- Elles sont comme nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Parle à Atalante.

\- Mmm. »

Julia se retourna.

« Capitaine ?!

\- Domina ?

\- Dans combien de jours pensez-vous que nous accosterons ?

\- Deux semaines, domina, pas avant. »

L'angoisse reprit Julia. Gaïa le sentit et lui passa un bras en travers des épaules.

« Gaïa, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Pourquoi on ne s'entraînerait pas avec eux ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je demanderai à Atalante, elle me connaît et je l'aime bien. Puisque Aeshma est indisponible, profite de ton garde du corps. Tu pourras tester ses compétences et découvrir si elle t'a menti ou pas à leurs propos.

\- …

\- Ça nous fera du bien, à toutes les deux. Je dors très mal, ça m'aidera peut-être à retrouver le sommeil. »

.

Atalante s'occupa de Julia avec sérieux, gentillesse, exigence et compétence.

« Ne me ménage pas, Atalante. J'ai besoin de…

\- Je connais, domina. Mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas si vous ne trouvez pas même la force de vous déshabiller le soir avant de vous coucher.

\- Je te louerai si je te dois, ne serait-ce, qu'une nuit de sommeil. »

Atalante connaissait Julia, elle l'avait déjà entraînée.

Quant à Gaïa... La grande rétiaire se rappela lorsque qu'Astarté lui demanda de se charger de son entraînement au couteau, qu'elle avait dormi une nuit dans ses bras, qu'elle se souvenait confusément avoir attendu plus, qu'elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu raconter à personne et qu'une fois sur deux, sans qu'elle pût s'en empêcher, elle l'appelait familièrement par son prénom.

La jeune Alexandrine avait une fois levé un sourcil en s'entendant appelée Gaïa. Atalante avait furieusement rougi, balbutié des excuses embarrassées, rougi plus encore. Gaïa l'avait prise en pitié. La déclaration d'Aeshma à son propos, les confidences d'Atalante, son extrême gentillesse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de la mettre mal à l'aise ou de jouer avec elle. Atalante savait tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Aeshma, et ce que ne lui avait pas avoué la jeune Parthe taciturne, Atalante l'avait certainement deviné.

« Aeshma m'appelle toujours domina. Ça me fait plutôt plaisir qu'après tout ce que nous avons partagé ensemble, tu te montres un peu moins formelle et beaucoup plus amicale qu'elle ne se le permet.

\- …

\- Je suis ton élève. Appelle-moi Gaïa. »

Atalante s'était rasséréné et depuis, la grande rétiaire se montrait presque aussi détendue que son incroyable garde du corps. Astarté se montrait très respectueuse, mais, quand elle l'entraînait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer Gaïa, de la pousser à la faute. Gaïa avait l'habitude de travailler avec Aeshma. La Parthe ne se départait que rarement de son sérieux. Elle ne pardonnait aucun écart, relevait toutes les erreurs, les mauvais placements et les sanctionnait brutalement. Astarté était plus grande. Elle souriait souvent. Narquoise. Heureuse. Facétieuse. Provocante. Charmeuse sans même y penser. Elle parlait nettement plus qu'Aeshma, pouvait arrêter un combat pour lui montrer un coup, lui attraper la main, se coller à son dos pour l'accompagner. Quand elle sentait que l'enjeu était important, elle redevenait sérieuse et concentrée à l'extrême. Aeshma prenait chaque entraînement au sérieux, Astarté alternait des moments intenses et des moments de détente. Gaïa éprouva quelques difficultés à s'adapter. Galini lui déclara un jour des étoiles dans les yeux :

« Vous avez de la chance de vous entraîner avec Astarté, domina.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Elle est géniale !

\- Mieux que les autres ?

\- Non, non, se défendit la jeune fille avec passion. C'est juste... J'aime beaucoup Aeshma, Atalante, Sabina, Ajax et Germanus, mais Astarté...

\- C'est ta meliora ?

\- Mon mentor, domina, la corrigea Galini. Je l'ai tellement regrettée.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Elle est là, répliqua ingénument Galini.

\- Tu veux me la voler ?

\- Oh... réalisa soudain la jeune gladiatrice. Euh, non, Ajax m'entraîne très bien. Mais il ne combat pas du tout comme elle. Elle a un style tellement...

\- La mirmillon aux bras de fer et aux pieds légers ?

\- Oui... approuva Galini.

\- Celle qui combat aussi bien à l'épée qu'au scutum ?

\- Ah, oui ! Astarté est géniale ! s'extasia Galini admirative. Dommage qu'en rentrant à votre service, elle doive abandonner son scutum.

\- Elle se débrouille très bien sans.

\- Oui, mais sur le sable... Astarté...

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

\- Elle est méchante avec les novices, j'ai beaucoup souffert avec elle. Elle les écrase comme des mouches à grands coups de scutum ou de glaive en bois, si ce n'est pas à grands coups de poings. Elle les méprise à l'entraînement et les ignore le reste du temps. C'est dur. Mais si on se montre digne de son armatura, si on survit à son premier combat et si on se comporte bien, elle se montre vraiment attentionnée et au fond, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très doux.

\- Doux ?! s'exclama Gaïa qui trouvait l'adjectif peu en adéquation avec ce que venait de lui raconter la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Oui... si vous saviez... dit rêveusement la jeune fille.

\- Galini, l'apostropha soudain Gaïa sur un ton faussement choqué. Tu ne m'encouragerais pas à aller tester la douceur de ton mentor par hasard ? »

Emportée par son enthousiasme et la profonde affection qu'elle vouait à Astarté, Galini avait oublié à qui elle parlait. Sa mâchoire inférieure tomba. Gaïa lui posa un doigt sous le menton et lui referma doucement la bouche en riant.

« Ma sœur pense qu'Astarté est une grande séductrice, je vois qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée.

\- Non, non, domina. Astarté, elle, euh... elle est simplement...

\- Tu parles de moi, Galini ? intervint soudain la si séduisante Dace aux yeux dorés. »

La jeune gladiatrice ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Elle me vantait tes qualités de meliora, déclara Gaïa à son garde du corps.

\- Galini mérite qu'on s'occupe d'elle, répondit Astarté. »

Gaïa apprécia sa réponse, elle correspondait exactement à ce que la jeune fille venait de lui expliquer. Astarté ne s'inquiétait que de ceux qu'elle jugeait digne de son attention. Ceci incluait la totalité des gladiateurs qui se trouvaient à bord de la _Stella Maris_ , plus les masseuses, Tidutanus et, pensa avec une certaine fierté Gaïa, elle et Julia.

.

Les gladiateurs s'étonnèrent un peu. Tout d'abord, la présence des dominas parmi eux les intimida et puis, le temps passa, les jours se succédèrent les uns aux autres, et les entraînements se poursuivirent. Ils sentirent Marcia très proche de l'aînée des deux dominas et remarquèrent qu'une amitié sincère la liait à la plus jeune. Atalante se montrait très détendue en leur présence et Sabina, volubile et sociable, ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son exemple. Julia et Gaïa partagèrent les repas communs, les pauses, les fruits séchés et les gourdes de posca. Personne n'oublia qui elles étaient, mais les gladiateurs se comportaient plus envers elle comme les légionnaires avec leur centurion que comme des gladiateurs avec des aristocrates romaines.

.

Aeshma assista de loin à la réorganisation de la familia. Elle nota l'intégration des prétoriens, d'Antiochus, celles des dominas. Elle surveilla leurs entraînements d'un œil et apprécia. Astarté avait suivi ses conseils au-delà de ses espérances. La domina délivrée de la présence intimidante et troublante d'Aeshma développa ses aptitudes et laissa libre-court à sa créativité. Il n'était jamais bon pour lui qu'un meliore s'approprie exclusivement un élève. Il finissait par l'étouffer et par le brider. Gaïa affrontait Astarté dans un combat de pancrace. Elle avait beaucoup progressé. Aeshma tendit sa gourde à Ishtar assise à côté d'elle.

« Ce serait bien que tu profites des autres. Quand tu te seras reposée, va voir Sabina et envoie-moi Enyo. »

Tout le monde remarqua le changement et chacun espéra que la petite Parthe revînt vivre dans la familia. Elle s'isolait souvent, mais dix jours ? Ajax avait été manger à côté d'elle, Germanus et Saucia aussi. Les jeunes la craignaient trop pour tenter une telle approche, Marcia et Atalante n'essayèrent pas. Sabina, Chloé et Astarté n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler : elles évitèrent. Tidutanus n'avait pas envie de la contrarier.

Aeshma n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Elle ne pensait à rien. Elle pensait beaucoup trop, mais sans cohérence, sans raison. Elle s'était enfermée, portes et volets clos. Sans désir de ressortir. Elle avait perdu la clef.

.

« Atalante, je peux te parler ? »

La grande rétiaire leva la tête. Gaïa Mettela.

« Viens avec moi sur la plate-forme arrière. »

La jeune gladiatrice se leva, elle se tortura la lèvre inférieure en suivant la domina. Gaïa lui parlerait d'Aeshma, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui raconter ?

« Assieds-toi, l'invita Gaïa. »

Atalante soupira et obtempéra. Ils naviguaient plein sud, des nuages, bas sur l'horizon découpaient le soleil couchant en lamelles inégales. Une large bande de ciel gris souris surplombait la mer. Au-dessus, le ciel se teintait de jaune et d'oranger, il épousait la rondeur du disque solaire et puis, reprenait tout à coup la teinte bleutée du jour. Un rai de lumière orangée léchait la surface mouvante de la mer et éclairait comme un fanal, la coque de la _Stella Maris_. La voile resplendissait de lumière.

« C'est beau, laissa échapper Gaïa.

\- …

\- Tu aimes la mer, Atalante ?

\- La première fois que j'ai vu la mer, j'ai cru que c'était un immense lapis-lazuli. »

Gaïa tourna la tête vers elle.

« C'est après que je me suis rendu compte que ça bougeait, continua Atalante. Que c'était de l'eau. Le jour où j'ai mis mes pieds dans la mer, domina... Déjà, dans une rivière... Mais la mer. C'est tellement immense, tellement beau.

\- Tu n'avais jamais quitté le désert ? Il y a des fleuves pourtant en Syrie.

\- Je ne suis jamais allée si loin.

\- J'aime la mer aussi. »

Elles restèrent en silence tandis que le soleil plongeait sous la surface des eaux.

\- Il va où, domina ? demanda Atalante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le soleil, il va où ?

\- De l'autre côté de la terre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a deux théories là-dessus : dans la première, la terre est au centre de l'univers et le soleil tourne autour, dans la seconde, c'est le soleil qui est au centre de l'univers et la terre qui tourne autour, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que la terre est ronde.

\- Laquelle des deux théories est vraie ? l'interrompit Atalante.

\- Toutes les observations et les calculs mathématiques prouvent que c'est la première, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'Aristarque de Samos. Il rabaisse l'homme à ce qu'il est vraiment. L'homme se croit le centre de l'univers. L'homme est si minable... Le faire tourner sur sa planète autour du soleil comme toutes les autres étoiles de l'univers me semble plus juste.

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses, domina.

\- J'ai appris à lire il y a longtemps, Atalante. Et Alexandrie possède la plus grande bibliothèque du monde.

\- Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris, s'excusa Atalante.

\- La terre tourne sur elle même. Un tour complet par jour. Regarde. »

Gaïa ferme son poing en lui expliquant qu'il représentait la terre. Elle plaça, ensuite son index sur le côté en spécifiant que c'était le soleil, puis elle tourna lentement son poing.

« Donc, pendant la nuit, le soleil est de l'autre côté ? demanda Atalante.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Je croyais que la terre était plate. Si on part à pied et qu'on marche droit devant soi, on reviendra au point de départ ?

\- Oui, mais il te faudra nager.

\- Je sais pas nager... Je ne sais rien, ajouta sombrement Atalante.

\- Tu as bien appris à lire et à écrire. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, Atalante. Rien n'est jamais figé, même le désert qui semble immuable et sans vie, change et regorge de vie.

\- C'est vrai, approuva la jeune Syrienne. Il faut juste savoir regarder.

\- Et apprendre.

\- Je ne suis qu'une bergère et une barbare.

\- Tu es une guerrière et tu es sage. »

Atalante médita un moment sur les paroles de la domina.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour Aeshma ? attaqua-t-elle soudain.

\- Non, je... j'ai...

\- Vous avez vécu avec elle, Gaïa. Elle s'isole souvent quand elle est contrariée ou en colère.

\- Elle est en colère ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Contrariée ?

\- Non plus, soupira Atalante.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Ça fait douze jours, Atalante. Elle va rester combien de temps comme ça encore ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Tu mens. »

Marcia avait parlé à Atalante. Aeshma savait. Zmyrina avait prononcé son prénom. Marcia affirma que la jeune sœur d'Aeshma ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Tenir Aeshma dans ses bras l'avait bouleversée. Marcia avait bavardé avec la jeune femme ensuite, celle-ci avait reproché à Marcia d'avoir voulu la piéger. Elle n'était pas opposé à se faire reconnaître par sa sœur, mais pas maintenant. Pas encore, plus tard. Marcia avait compris jamais. Zmyrina n'oserait jamais franchir le pas.

Marcia s'était épanchée sur Atalante, elle s'inquiétait. Atalante n'avait pu que confirmer ce que Marcia pensait déjà. Aeshma avait besoin de temps. Atalante se sentait coupable.

« Alors ? la relança Gaïa.

\- …

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, domina, je ne vous mens pas.

\- Mais tu sais ce qui la préoccupe ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je lui ai déjà menti et je ne veux pas les trahir.

\- C'est pour cela que tu refuses de lui tendre la main et de l'aider ? »

Atalante se pinça les lèvres.

« Atalante, tu vas la laisser combien de temps comme ça ?

\- Je...

\- Tu as peur ?

\- …

\- Tu risques quoi ? Qu'elle te tape dessus ? C'est une habitude de longue date entre vous. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins...

\- …

\- Tu as peur de la perdre... réalisa Gaïa.

\- Non, domina... je...

\- Tu ne la perdras pas, Atalante. Aeshma t'aime, elle sait que tu l'aimes, elle ne te reniera jamais. Vous êtes aussi liées l'une à l'autre que moi et ma sœur. »

Gaïa posa sa main sur le genou de la grande rétiaire.

« Nos histoires se ressemblent, Atalante.

\- Aeshma n'est pas toujours facile, fit sombrement Atalante.

\- Sûr, rit Gaïa. Julia est nettement plus aimable.

\- Mais ça ne change rien.

\- Me crois-tu si facile à vivre que j'en ai l'air ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Atalante ! protesta Gaïa.

\- Vous pouvez vous montrer... »

Atalante ne continua pas. Gaïa sourit.

« Oui, je sais... arrogante, méprisante, manipulatrice, cruelle et méchante ? C'est ça ?

\- …

\- Les premiers m'ont été confirmés par Aeshma, les deux derniers viennent d'elle, elle me trouvait conne aussi. »

Atalante laissa échapper un rire. Aeshma faisait toujours honneur à sa réputation.

« Atalante, reprit sérieusement Gaïa. Si tu sais ce qui perturbe Aeshma. Va lui parler. Pas pour moi, mais pour elle, pour nous tous. On va arriver dans deux semaines, on a besoin d'elle et ça dure depuis trop longtemps. »

Atalante soupira. Gaïa sut qu'elle avait obtenu gain de cause.

.

La domina avait raison, Atalante avait laissé traîner les choses. Elle avait espéré qu'Aeshma trouvât une solution par elle-même, qu'elle surmontât sa colère, sa contrariété ou son malaise comme, depuis des années, elle y arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle décidait de s'isoler. Atalante avait attendu, espéré. Refusé de voir que cette fois-ci Aeshma avait besoin d'aide, comme elle en avait eu besoin après être revenue du Grand Domaine. Gaïa était partie dîner avec sa sœur. Des pas résonnèrent sur la plate-forme.

Caïus.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger, lui dit simplement l'auctoratus.

Il posa un bol de gruau, des dattes, une grenade fraîche et un morceau de fromage devant la meliora. Le jeune auctoratus avait toujours préféré Atalante aux autres rétiaires de la familia. Elle avait plus concouru à faire de lui un gladiateur acceptable que n'importe qui. Atalante se montrait aussi moins dure que les autres meliores. Si on s'entraînait avec sérieux, si on désirait apprendre, elle n'écrasait pas de sa morgue ceux dont l'étoile ne brillerait jamais du même éclat que le sienne sur le sable. Caïus était médiocre. Un peu meilleur que l'avait été Velox. Mais Velox s'était efforcé de gagner l'estime d'Atalante, surtout depuis qu'il s'était dressée contre elle, Astarté, Aeshma et Marpessa dans la bagarre générale qui avait précédé le munus de Patara deux ans auparavant. Caïus, lui, avait durement travaillé, il se montrait bon camarade et ne rechignait jamais à s'améliorer. Il lui restait deux ans à tirer. À survivre. Pour l'instant, il devait une bonne partie de sa survie à la grande rétiaire. Ister était bien meilleur que lui, mais Atalante ne lui dispensait plus depuis longtemps le moindre conseil. Elle le méprisait et elle ignorait Ametystus de Pergame.

Atalante le remercia, Caïus était un gentil garçon. Elle s'était parfois demandé ce qui l'avait incité à signer un contrat d'auctoratus. Certainement pas l'amour du sang ni celui de la gloire. Des dettes. Il ne semblait pourtant pas spécialement joueur. Une histoire qu'Atalante ne saurait jamais. Caïus ne s'était confié à personne. Elle mangea avec appétit le gruau, les dattes et le fromage. Elle se réserva la grenade pour la fin de son repas. Elle glissa un peu en avant sur ses fesses et étendit les jambes. Les dernières lueurs du crépuscule éclairaient l'horizon, les étoiles brillaient aussi lumineuses et nombreuses que dans le désert. Le vent ne soufflait pas trop froid, pourtant Atalante resserra les plis de sa paenula contre elle. Elle ouvrit la grenade à deux mains et se mit à l'égrainer lentement. Une variété acide. Elle grimaça. Certains ne juraient que par les grenades douces. Atalante aimait toujours les grenades, de la plus acide à la plus sucrée. Un plaisir de son enfance. Les dattes fraîches, les truffes grillées et les grenades. Elle bascula la tête en arrière. Elle irait voir Aeshma après avoir fini sa grenade.

La jeune Parthe en décida autrement. Ishtar, Enyo ou Galus lui apportaient ses repas à tour de rôle. Présente ou pas parmi eux, elle était toujours leur meliora et personne ne s'occuperait mieux d'elle qu'eux. Parce que surtout, à leur grande surprise, Marcia et Atalante avaient passé la main. Personne ne moufta quand elle traversa le pont. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, s'écartèrent. Astarté fronça les sourcils :

« Atalante est sur la plate-forme, l'informa Saucia à voix basse. »

Astarté se détendit. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait ainsi éloigné la petite thrace de ses camarades. Marcia et Atalante s'inquiétaient visiblement, Gaïa Mettela aussi.

.

Aeshma s'assit, elle tendit la main et Atalante lui donna un morceau de sa grenade. Elle l'entendit grincer des dents. Le fruit était vraiment acide.

« Ata…?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je pensais quoi de Daoud ? »

Atalante resta sans voix. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir aborder, c'était celui-ci.

« Je lui ai fait du mal ? demanda encore Aeshma. Quand il est parti ?

\- Il t'aimait, Aesh, il ne voulait pas partir sans te dire au revoir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas voulu... dit sombrement la jeune Parthe.

\- Non.

\- Et je t'ai cassé la gueule.

\- Mouais.

\- J'étais fâchée, je ne voulais plus le voir.

\- Je sais.

\- Et, euh… tu penses que… ?

\- Tu l'aimais, Aesh. Tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu parce que tu vis les choses comme elles viennent et que tu ne trouves rien d'anormal à rien, mais…

\- Je suis débile, se reprocha Aeshma.

\- Tu étais jeune, obsédée par tes entraînements et les siens. Tu vous rêvais invincibles. Je crois que tu aurais pu vivre ta vie entière avec lui sans t'apercevoir que tu l'aimais et Daoud te respectait trop pour te rentrer dedans.

\- Tu es pourtant réservée et toi, tu n'as pas hésité à le faire.

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais intimidée et puis, je n'ai jamais éprouvé les mêmes sentiments que lui envers toi. Il savait que c'était interdit et il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse te mettre en colère.

\- Et maintenant, c'est trop tard…

\- Oui. »

Aeshma resta longtemps sans rien dire. Elles continuèrent d'égrainer leur grenade et de mordre dans les grains acides.

« Comment tu as su ? laissa soudain tomber Aeshma.

\- … »

Atalante avait dû mal à suivre.

« Zmyrina, l'éclaira Aeshma.

\- Marcia l'a entendue prononcer ton prénom sur le forum, elle la connaissait. Zmyrina lui avait sauvé la vie et elle l'a reconnue. On est allé la voir pour savoir qui elle était.

\- Et Marcia l'a achetée ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle n'a pas voulu que vous me disiez qui elle était ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est comme Daoud.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a toujours eu peur de moi. Elle m'aimait beaucoup, mais je la terrorisais. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnue.

\- C'était il y a dix ans, Aesh. C'était une enfant, c'est une femme à présent, comment veux-tu la reconnaître ?

\- Je l'avais tuée.

\- J'ai tué tous les miens.

\- Mais Abechoura n'est pas morte.

\- Non. »

Des claves claquèrent appelant les gladiateurs à dormir. Ni Aeshma ni Atalante ne bougèrent.

« Il va faire froid si on reste ici, dit longtemps après Atalante en frissonnant.

\- Tu vas dormir avec les autres ?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Non.

\- Tu viens alors ?

\- Ouais, j'ai sommeil, grogna Aeshma. »

Elles descendirent sur le pont. Aeshma suivit Atalante. La Dace aux larges épaules dormait entre Atalante et Chloé.

« Astarté, hein ? chuchota narquoisement Aeshma.

\- Elle est sage comme une enfant, répliqua Atalante heureuse que la nuit dissimula son expression et le feu qui lui brûlait les joues

\- Mmm. »

Atalante n'avait pas menti, Astarté avait été sage, mais Atalante appréciait un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû la présence de la grande Dace auprès d'elle la nuit. Elle aimait plus encore quand Astarté se rapprochait d'elle dans son sommeil ou posait une main innocente et chaude sur son corps. Aeshma poussa la grande Dace sans ménagement. Celle-ci râla, reconnut Aeshma et lui sourit dans le noir.

« T'es pire qu'une matrone, grogna-t-elle en bougeant. Tu veilles plus jalousement sur ma vertu que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Aeshma secoua la tête, consternée. Elle se déshabilla, s'enroula dans sa paenula et se coucha auprès d'Atalante. La grande rétiaire ne se félicitait de rien, elle était simplement heureuse que sa camarade eût mis fin à son isolement. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle sentit Aeshma se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune Parthe l'embrassa doucement sur le coin de la mâchoire :

« Je ne te laisserai jamais, Ata, lui souffla-elle doucement dans l'oreille. Toi, je sais que je t'aime. »

Le cœur d'Atalante gonfla comme une éponge dans sa poitrine et, pour la première fois depuis la tempête, elle s'endormit sereine et heureuse, certaine qu'aucun nuage noir ne viendrait obscurcir son réveil le lendemain matin. Tant qu'ils seraient sur la _Stella Maris_ , malgré les tempêtes, le froid ou la pluie toujours possible, ils bénéficieraient d'une trêve. Une semaine encore. Entourés par des gens qui s'estimaient, par d'autres qui s'aimaient généreusement. Elle était heureuse de sentir le souffle régulier et profond d'Aeshma dans le creux de son cou, mais pour l'occasion et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, si la Dace avait bien voulu l'entreprendre, elle lui aurait cédé sans se le reprocher. Rien n'était jamais parfait. Elle caressa la joue d'Aeshma. La vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais Atalante n'y aurait rien changé si un esprit lui avait offert de pouvoir le faire. Marcia bougea dans son dos, le front de la jeune fille s'appuya contre son épaule.

« J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle pour s'excuser. »

Atalante bougea et Marcia se lova contre elle. Elle aurait pu dormir avec les dominas, il faisait plus chaud dans la cabine. La jeune fille y dormait parfois, mais rarement. Elle voyageait comme gladiatrice, elle ne voulait pas bénéficier d'un régime préférentiel. Pas parfait, pensa encore Atalante avant de s'endormir, mais pas très loin de l'être à ce moment-là.

.

* * *

.

À Myra, la présence des prétoriens leur facilita les démarches. Les magistrats de la ville se mirent en quatre. Publius Buteo exigea des chevaux. Quatorze.

« Quatorze ?! s'étonna l'édile.

\- Quatorze… pour l'Empereur. Dans les plus brefs délais, avait claqué la voix autoritaire du centurion. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, quatorze chevaux piaffaient sur les quais. Les piétons étaient déjà partis sous la direction d'Atalante. Julia lui avait expliqué comment se rendre à Bois Vert, mais surtout, le responsable de ses entrepôts était venu accueillir la _Stella Maris_ et il avait bondi de joie en reconnaissant Julia sur le navire.

Quintus avait débarqué fin septembre, il avait passé une semaine en ville, puis il était parti pour Bois Vert. Il avait annoncé qu'il irait ensuite passer l'hiver au domaine de Quercus Ilex.

Un pieux mensonge. Quintus avait convenu avec Julia de l'attendre à Bois Vert. Julia avait demandé à l'affranchi s'il consentirait à guider les gladiateurs jusqu'à la propriété. S'il avait un cheval.

« Un cheval, domina ?

\- Ils courent très vite, ce sont des gladiateurs.

\- Oh… euh, oui. »

Il regarda bizarrement les gladiateurs se préparer, les gladiatrices, certaines étaient très jeunes. La présence des prétoriens qui avaient revêtus leurs uniformes l'étonna plus encore. Tous ces gens en armes ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Et puis, il remarqua Astarté. Il osa lui demander si elle n'était pas déjà venue.

« Avec Rachel ? précisa-t-il. »

Astarté hocha la tête.

« Ta camarade est là aussi ?

\- Mmm.

\- Rachel nous a raconté. Elle est très aimée.

\- Mmm

\- Tu pars à pieds au domaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, se félicita-t-il heureux et rassuré. »

.

« On y va, s'impatienta Julia. »

Les cavaliers serrèrent les genoux. Les chevaux partirent au trot. Aeshma se retourna. Chloé lui adressa un signe de la main, mais ce n'était pas elle que la jeune Parthe regardait. Abechoura hocha la tête en signe de salut. Sameen était la sœur la plus étrange qu'on pût imaginer.

.

* * *

.

Les gladiateurs s'entraînaient. Depuis deux jours, Aeshma avait réintégré leurs rangs, sans heurts ni réflexions de la part d'aucun d'entre eux. Zmyrina les observait en compagnie de Silia et de Néria. Les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sur le toit de la cabine. Néria bavardait avec volubilité. Elle avait assisté à de nombreux combats à Rome et elle vantait le courage des gladiateurs présents. Elle se désolait souvent de l'absence des reines des Amazones car elle gardait un bon souvenir de Penthésilée à bord de l' _Artémisia_ et elle avait été impressionnée par leur courage lors du dernier combat qui avait opposé les deux gladiatrices l'une à l'autre.

« Qui est ton gladiateur préféré ? lui demanda Silia.

\- Aeshma, répondit spontanément Néria.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est la meilleure ? demanda Zmyrina curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Atalante, Marcia, Astarté, Sabina ou les deux meliores sont vraiment bons, mais Aeshma, en dehors de Marcia, est la seule que je connaisse bien et je l'aime beaucoup. Pas seulement comme gladiatrice, comme personne aussi. »

Zmyrina s'étonna un peu de cette déclaration. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait rendre sympathique la sombre gladiatrice aux yeux de quiconque. Aux yeux de Marcia, de la grande gladiatrice aux cheveux noirs, mais aussi des dominas, certainement d'autres de ses camarades et maintenant de Néria ? Comment la connaissait-elle d'ailleurs ?

« Elle a sauvé les dominas, répondit sans le savoir Néria à ses interrogations muettes. Et elle se bat avec tellement... mais elle est aussi tellement... gentille. Oui, c'est ça, gentille.

\- Elle semble plutôt avoir un sale caractère, observa Zmyrina.

\- Tu ne la connais pas, répliqua Néria avec ferveur. Elle sait insuffler la confiance. Si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais remarqué que les jeunes gladiatrices l'aiment beaucoup, ce n'est pas un hasard.

\- Elles aiment aussi les autres.

\- Moi, je l'aime beaucoup, rétorqua Néria sans plus chercher à argumenter.

\- Hé, les filles ?! les apostropha Astarté. La domina a exprimé le désir que je forme sa familia au combat. Pour toi, je ne sais pas, dit-elle à l'adresse de Silia. Mais vous deux, vous lui appartenez. Et toi, Néria, tu tiens une place importante dans l'organisation de sa familia. Vous paressez depuis des jours et vous allez engraisser. Descendez de votre perchoir, on va s'occuper de vous. »

Une décision que les trois jeunes femmes devaient au retour d'Aeshma. Astarté n'avait pris aucune initiative pendant l'isolement de la gladiatrice, elle avait simplement répondu aux ordres, ceux de Tidutanus, ceux des dominas, c'était fini.

Néria obtempéra immédiatement et sauta sur le pont. Les deux autres hésitèrent.

« On ne va pas vous rouer de coups, les rassura Astarté. Simplement vous apprendre à tenir tête aux gros lards qui vous collent d'un peu trop près dans la rue. Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous plaindre de mains qui s'étaient égarées là où elles n'auraient pas dû ? »

Silia hocha la tête. Zmyrina haussa les épaules.

« Intouchable ? lui demanda Astarté narquoise. »

Zmyrina retint une insulte. Comme si la gladiatrice ne savait pas qu'elle avait grandi dans un lupanar. Mais peut-être ne le savait-elle pas, réalisa la jeune femme. Néria savait, les dominas aussi, mais elles ne s'en seraient pas vanté. Quant à Néria. La domina semblait lui accorder une confiance absolue et la jeune esclave n'avait rien d'une clabaudeuse toujours à la recherche de ragots salaces et scandaleux. Son attitude envers les gladiateurs et l'admiration sincère qu'elle vouait à Aeshma suffisaient à le prouver. Elle n'avait jamais non plus manifesté de mépris ou de dégoût envers Zmyrina.

« Je sais me défendre, déclara Zmyrina à Astarté.

\- Ah, oui ?! répliqua la Dace d'un ton caustique.

\- J'ai appris à me servir d'un pugio, tu peux demander à Atalante. »

Astarté n'y manqua pas.

« Tu peux confirmer ? demanda-t-elle à la grande rétiaire après lui avoir rapporté les propos de Zmyrina.

\- Oui, sourit Atalante. Si je n'y avais pas prêté garde, elle m'aurait égorgée comme un goret.

\- Vraiment ? demanda la grande Dace en portant un regard nouveau sur la jeune esclave.

\- Oui.

\- Tu la prends ? La domina veut que j'entraîne ses gens, je me charge de Néria... »

Elle balaya le pont du regard.

« Galini va s'occuper de... Excuse-moi, j'oublie toujours ton nom.

\- Silia, lui rappela l'esclave.

\- Silia, répéta Astarté. Atalante, occupe-toi de Zmyrina.

\- Non, refusa Atalante. J'ai promis à Aeshma de m'occuper d'Ishtar cet après-midi. Sabina à la charge d'Enyo, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de contrarier Aeshma. Par contre, elle, elle ne fait rien de spécial cet après-midi et elle est très bien avec les débutants.

\- Mmm, approuva Astarté.

\- Astar ?

\- Oui, répondit la Dace que le diminutif appelait à être particulièrement attentive à ce qu'allait lui déclarer la grande rétiaire.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas prendre Néria pour une novice.

\- …

\- Gaïa l'aime beaucoup. Aeshma l'apprécie beaucoup, dit-elle en insistant sur les adverbes. Et je ne crois pas que Gaïa appréciera que tu te montres brutale et méprisante avec ses gens. »

Astarté accusa le coup. Elle savait très bien qu'Atalante lui reprochait son attitude envers les novices. Elle s'était toujours éperdument moqué de son opinion à ce propos. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le regard sévère d'Atalante lui déplut.

« Alors ? s'éleva soudain la voix narquoise d'Aeshma qui avait surpris l'expression déconfite de la Dace aux yeux dorés. Atalante t'a enfin mouchée ? On dirait une petite novice prise en flagrant délit de quelque horrible manquement à la discipline. »

Astarté ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Je lui ai simplement dit de prendre soin de Néria, expliqua Atalante. Elle veut l'entraîner.

\- T'as intérêt à ne pas jouer à : _Astarté la meliora qui assomme les novices à grands coups de scutum dans la gueule_ , la menaça Aeshma. »

Astarté décida de battre en retraite. Elle invita Néria à la suivre et planta ses deux camarades sans répondre à leurs regards de mise en garde.

« Aesh, parfois, je te trouve géniale, sourit Atalante en posant familièrement son coude sur son épaule.

\- Je te renvoie le compliment, répliqua Aeshma apparemment de très bonne humeur. Moucher Astarté ? Bravo ! J'applaudis !

\- C'est bien que tu sois là. Zmyrina affirme savoir se battre au couteau. Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il en est et lui apprendre deux trois trucs comme tu as fait pour les dominas ? »

La bonne humeur d'Aeshma s'envola. Atalante fit mine de ne pas remarquer le brusque changement.

« Une initiative de Gaïa. Elle a toujours souhaité que ses gens soient entraînés par des gladiatrices.

\- Pourquoi moi ? maugréa la thrace.

\- Parce que je suis occupée avec Ishtar et que tu es un bon instructeur. Tu veux qu'elle s'entraîne avec Britannia ?

\- Oui, excellente idée.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Britannia est trop jeune et pas assez expérimentée pour l'entraîner.

\- Marcia ?

\- Non, elle a pris son après-midi.

\- Ouais, bonne idée, approuva Aeshma. Moi aussi.

\- Aesh ! l'admonesta Atalante.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu l'entraînes.

\- Non !

\- Si ! »

Allaient-elles en venir aux mains ? Zmyrina prenait les paris. Elle espéra que oui. Elle devinait sans peine pourquoi la grande gladiatrice voulait confier son entraînement à Aeshma. Elle désirait que Zmyrina passât du temps avec Aeshma, qu'elle apprît à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Elle aurait bien aimé lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie, mais Atalante évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Zmyrina ne voulait pas se rapprocher de sa sœur. Elle l'aimait trop. Aeshma se rapprochait déjà trop de l'image qu'elle avait gardée d'elle. Abechoura n'était pas prête à la perdre une deuxième fois. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter son regard et avait par-dessus tout peur de se tromper. Peur qu'Aeshma ne fut plus qu'une ombre trompeuse de Sameen. De son rejet. Atalante avait tort. On ne pouvait comparer une gladiatrice à une prostituée. Les gladiateurs formaient une véritable familia. Les austères prétoriens et les marins les respectaient, ils estimaient leur courage et leurs valeurs guerrières, leurs compétences. Que savait faire Zmyrina ? Baiser, sucer, crier, se soumettre docilement aux désirs de ses clients, feindre l'extase ? Si encore elle avait été une courtisane de haute volée, si elle avait possédé une riche villa, un amant puissant qu'on accuserait de lui être soumis. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté que de banals clients. À peine pouvait-elle se targuer de quelques habitués. Sinon, elle n'avait reçu que des marchands, des artisans, parfois de jeunes chevaliers en goguette, quelques prétoriens. Encore heureux qu'aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient à bord n'eussent fréquenté les _Quatre sœurs_. Le centurion l'avait reconnue, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Publius Buteo connaissait toutes les auberges de Rome, tous les lupanars, toutes les tavernes. Il était physionomiste. Zmyrina aussi. Elle ne savait pourtant pas que l'homme taciturne qui venait parfois à l'auberge était un centurion. Elle l'avait cru forgeron. Fréquenter Aeshma pour réapprendre à l'aimer, pour renouer les liens brisés ? Zmyrina l'aimait. Mais on ne renouait pas des liens brisés. Jamais. D'autant plus quand on les avait brûlés.

Aeshma ne s'embarrassait pas de ces considérations. La grande rétiaire se montra inflexible. Pour une raison quelconque, Aeshma lui céda.

« Pour la domina, grommela-t-elle. Viens, Zmyrina, tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire. »

Atalante partit rejoindre Ishtar et elle soumit la jeune fille à un entraînement de pugilat. Elle surveillait Aeshma du coin de l'œil. Fatalement, Ishtar finit par placer deux coups, et rouge comme un coquelicot, elle baissa sa garde en s'excusant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, grogna Atalante en se frottant l'estomac. C'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas concentrée.

\- Tu surveilles Aeshma ?

\- Mmm.

\- En général, elle est gentille avec les novices. Enfin, s'ils travaillent bien… Autrement, elle l'est nettement moins.

\- Tu as testé ?

\- Quatre ou cinq fois, j'évite d'être fatiguée quand je sais qu'elle va s'occuper de moi. »

Atalante se mit à rire.

« La fille se débrouille bien, remarqua Ishtar. Elle ne sait pas trop bouger, mais elle a de bons réflexes et Aeshma est contente de son travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je la connais, c'est ma meliora.

\- Ça te dérange si on les regarde ?

\- Non, j'aime bien assister aux leçons des melioras, on apprend toujours beaucoup.

\- Mmm, je comprends qu'Aeshma supporte ton admiration ! »

La jeune fille rougit. Mais Atalante n'avait pas voulu se moquer. Elle aimait bien Sara et la jeune gladiatrice courrait très bien. Elles s'installèrent sur le toit de la cabine. Ce n'était pas très discret, mais la vue était excellente et surtout, elles entendaient parfaitement les paroles échangées entre Aeshma et son élève.

Aeshma avait testé la jeune femme. Elle lui avait d'abord donné un poignard pour la mettre en confiance, puis après quelques passes, elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle devait d'abord savoir se battre à mains nues avant de sortir une arme. Elle corrigea sa garde et lui apprit des frappes, comment placer son corps pour chacune d'entre elles. Ishtar hochait parfois la tête. Elle révisait ses bases. Atalante observait attentivement les deux sœurs. Aeshma était égale à elle-même : concentrée, sérieuse, impassible. Zmyrina était passée de la colère de s'être fait coincer par Atalante à un certain malaise, mais elle s'était vite prise au jeu. Aeshma l'entraînait sérieusement et la jeune femme oublia bientôt que la meliora qui lui faisait face était sa sœur.

Atalante, tout comme Marcia, avait compris que Zmyrina ne se dévoilerait jamais. La petite sœur menaçait d'être aussi bornée que la grande. Elle repousserait sans cesse ses aveux. Aeshma n'était pas simplement une gladiatrice, elle était la gladiatrice bleue, une meliora respectée, une amie chérie aussi bien par ses camarades, que par Marcia et les dominas, une vedette. Elle transcendait son statut d'esclave et de réprouvée. Pas Zmyrina. Atalante avait espéré que la jeune femme changeât d'idée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Aeshma prononcer le prénom Abechoura dans la nuit sans en ressentir de la peine. Au-delà de sa conscience, Aeshma souffrait toujours de la disparition de sa jeune sœur. C'était cruel de savoir que l'objet de ses souffrances se tenait en face d'elle, que Zmyrina avait le pouvoir d'apaiser le cœur blessé de la jeune Parthe et qu'elle s'y refusait. Quant à Aeshma… Atalante soupira. Aeshma savait. Et… Rien. Elle ne laissait rien transpirer. Atalante avait pensé que sa camarade lui parlerait de sa sœur l'autre nuit et non. Contre toute attente, Aeshma lui avait parlé de Daoud. Pourquoi Daoud ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour le jeune Judéen ?

Atalante se désespérait de la situation.

Aeshma balaya tout. D'un coup. D'un seul mot. Et le soleil resplendit soudain dans l'âme de la grande rétiaire. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ishtar et la serra contre elle en déclarant :

« Tu as raison de l'aimer, Ishtar. Ta meliora est, c'est… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle rit juste de bonheur et engagea la jeune fille à venir finir sa leçon. Le soir, avant qu'Aeshma ne s'endormit, Atalante se tourna vers elle, elle lui posa une main légère sur la joue et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Joli cœur… lui souffla-t-elle en déplaçant sa main sur le cœur de la jeune Parthe. »

La lune brillait et Atalante vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Aeshma.

« Tu restes avec moi ? murmura peu après celle-ci.

\- Je suis où tu veux, Aesh.

\- Je te veux avec moi.

\- Je suis avec toi. »

Aeshma grogna et passa un bras sur la taille d'Atalante. Un autre bras vint se heurter au sien.

« Astar… dégage, grommela Aeshma. »

La Dace retira prestement sa main, souffla et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ? demanda-t-elle à Atalante à voix basse. Je devrais dormir entre vous. »

Atalante rit.

« On ne fait rien, Aesh, lui assura Atalante d'une voix égale.

\- Astarté est une impénitente séductrice.

\- Elle n'essaie pas de me séduire.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Y a pas besoin, grommela Aeshma.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Aeshma prit un temps de réflexion.

« J'aime beaucoup Astarté, et... Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Atalante lui passa la main derrière la tête et la serra contre elle. Aeshma ne protesta pas. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la taille de sa camarade et se frotta le front contre elle. Atalante se sentait sur un petit nuage. Aeshma dormait dans ses bras.

« Ata, dit-elle un peu plus tard. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez allée la chercher ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans un lupanar ?

\- Dans une auberge.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Pas génial, pas trop sordide, mais pas génial quand même.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Toi et Marcia, j'entends. Qui d'autre sait ?

\- Personne. »

Aeshma n'ajouta rien et rien ne changea.

.

Le diminutif lui avait échappé, il avait frappé Abechoura en plein cœur. Elle savait. Comment ? Atalante ou Marcia ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle savait, c'était tout. Rien de plus. Dans le feu de l'action, Aeshma avait lancé un poing, vu que son élève ne l'avait pas venu venir, qu'elle était en retard. Elle avait voulu la prévenir et elle l'avait lâché sans y penser. Exactement comme l'avait fait Abechoura quelques jours plus tôt. Mais Aeshma, contrairement à sa sœur, avait eu conscience de le prononcer.

« Choura ! Ta garde ! »

Abechoura s'était pris le poing. Aeshma avait baissé sa garde. Son élève avait recouvert son œil gauche avec sa main et puis, elle s'était redressée et avait lentement tourné son regard vers sa sœur. Pas une parole. Pas un sourire. Juste un long regard. Ensuite, Aeshma avait ouvert la bouche pour parler et Abechoura avait cru son monde prêt à basculer.

« Si tu baisses ta garde sans garder tes distances ou sans rentrer dans la défense de ton adversaire, lui avait expliqué Aeshma. Tu te prendras immanquablement des coups.

\- …

\- Ça va ? s'était inquiété Aeshma. Tu veux faire une pause ?

\- Tu ne disais pas qu'au cours d'un combat, il fallait accepter les coups sans se laisser déstabiliser ?

\- Si.

\- Je sais encaisser et tu n'es pas la première à me frapper. Je saigne ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, on continue.

\- D'accord. »

.

Et voilà. C'était tout. Les grandes retrouvailles dont avait tant rêvées Abechoura durant toutes ces années avaient enfin eu lieu. Sans effusions, sans pleurs, sans sourire, sans explications. C'était étrange. Et tellement rassurant.

Abechoura savait. Sameen savait. Marcia savait. Atalante savait. Et rien n'avait changé.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma se détourna et talonna son cheval. Abechoura pesa plus lourdement contre le bastingage. Elle en avait appris un peu plus sur les raisons qui avaient entraîné leur fuite à Rome, sur l'arrestation de la sœur de la domina et sur le but de leur voyage. En regardant les cavaliers disparaître au détour de la rue, elle espéra que leur combat serait couronné de succès. Que le mari et le fils de Julia Mettela seraient sauvés et que tout le monde reviendrait sain et sauf. Que Sameen reviendrait saine et sauve. Elle, Marcia et Atalante qu'elle sentait très proches de sa sœur. Tous.

« Elles reviennent toujours, lui déclara Néria qui se tenait à ses côtés. »

Zmyrina lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Elles ont survécu à l'arène, aux pirates, Julia Mettela a survécu à un horrible massacre, la domina à survécu avec Aeshma à un naufrage, à un mois de dérive sur l'océan et au désert. Ils sont tous ensemble. Chez les garçons, je ne connais pas Ajax et Germanus, je ne connais pas bien Astarté, mais les autres... Ils sont invincibles. »

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le titre :**

Hybrys : déesse grecque de la démesure, de l'intempérance.

Dans la mythologie, l'idée d'Hybris conduit les héros à commettre des folies, et à encourir la colère des Dieux : Niobé, Oreste, Agamemnon (quand il vole Briséis à Achille), Tantale... Dans la vie courante, l'hybris s'apparente au vol, au viol, à la violence, à l'envie... Être coupable d'Hybris conduit à de sévères condamnations.

Sophrosyne : déesse grecque de la tempérance, de la modération, modération prônée par la morale grecque.

.

 **Stentor :** le guerrier à la voix de bronze était le crieur de l'armée Grecque lors de la guerre de Troie. Cité dans l'Iliade par Héra :

 _« ...Héra soudain s'arrête, prends l'aspect de Stentor, magnanime guerrier dont la voix est de bronze et qui, tout seul, crie aussi fort que cinquante hommes... » (Iliade, V, 708-802, ed. La Pléiade)_

 _._

 **Sura** (le cognomen du prétorien que Marcia choisit d'entraîner) : surnom assez couramment porté à l'époque romaine : mollet.

.

 **La représentation de l'univers dans l'antiquité :**

La vision générale est géocentrique.

Quelles dates et personnages qui ont étudié l'astronomie :

 **Thales** (625-547) parle d'un univers hémisphérique, au centre duquel la terre plate flotte sur l'eau. Les Babyloniens se représentaient l'univers à peu près de la même manière. C'est la représentation qu'Atalante a de la terre. C'est une Syrienne, appartenant aux peuples nomades du désert. Ses croyances sont peut-être influencées par les Babyloniens, sans qu'on sache si son peuple possédait ses propres croyances ou si Atalante s'est fiée à ses propres observations et ses propres interprétations.

 **Anaximandre** (610-546) affirme lui, que la terre est un cylindre qui flotte en équilibre au milieu d'un univers sphérique.

 **Pythagore** (580-495) fut le premier savant à avancer que la terre était sphérique, **Pholalos** (585-390) qu'elle tournait sur elle-même et que le cosmos s'organisait autour d'elle en dix sphères concentriques (une sphère par planète).

Le géocentrisme confirmé par Platon et le plus grand astronome de l'antiquité **Héraclide du Pont** (385-322 ou 310), est la norme.

Un seul savant va proposer une autre vision de l'univers :

 **Aristarque de Samos** (310-230) : Si l'univers reste clos, il est pour lui héliocentrique. Toutes les planètes tournent autour du soleil, excepté la lune qui tourne, elle, autour de la terre. Malheureusement, son interprétation ne fera pas échos, parce que mathématiquement, rien ne vient remettre en cause le géocentrisme. Sa théorie s'oppose aussi à celle du très respecté Aristote.

Aristarque fait partie de l'école d'Alexandrie ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi Gaïa prête autant attention à ses théories.

Aristarque tomba dans l'oubli le plus complet quand **Ptolémée** (89-168), donc peu après la période à laquelle se déroule _Le Sable Rouge_ , appartenant lui aussi à l'école d'Alexandrie, consacra le triomphe d'un univers géocentrique.

.

 **Et après ?** (pour le plaisir des curieux.) **:**

En occident, **Augustin d'Hippone** (354-430) balaie les théories grecques et donne à l'univers, la forme qu'on trouve décrite dans la bible : plate, entourée d'un océan, lui-même entouré d'un désert (le paradis perdu). Le soleil se cache la nuit derrière une montagne et ce sont les anges qui transportent les étoiles et les planètes de droite à gauche.

L'héritage grec n'est cependant pas perdu, il va perdurer en Perse et en Andalousie où des savants vont continuer à affiner et critiquer la pensée de Ptolémée.

En Europe, il faudra attendre **Bède le Vénérable** (672-735) pour redécouvrir que la terre est une sphère.

 **Gerbert d'Aurillac** (946 -1003), astronome et philosophe, devenu le Pape Sylvestre II en 999, au tournant du premier millénaire, officialise cette vérité.

Mais c'est le dominicain **Albert le Grand** (1200-1280), puis son disciple **Saint Thomas d'Aquin** (1225-1274), qui seront les promoteurs de la redécouverte des sciences grecques. Thomas sera assez intelligent pour concilier observations scientifiques et doctrine chrétienne (La scolastique).

Il faudra cependant attendre **Nicolas Copernic** (1473-1543) pour remettre à l'ordre du jour l'héliocentrisme et les théories qu'Aristarque de Samos formula dix-huit siècles avant lui. Avec Nicolas Copernic l'homme perd définitivement sa place au centre de l'univers.

.

.

.


	33. Les amants trompés

**.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Aeshma et Gaïa découvrirent avec la même stupeur et la même admiration le domaine de Bois Vert deux ans et demi après que celui-ci eût entièrement brûlé. Bien sûr, les champs, les vergers, les bois n'avaient subi aucun dommage lors du pillage, mais Aeshma se souvenait avoir loué Astarté pour son œuvre d'incendiaire. Les planchers du premier étage s'étaient effondrés alors qu'Aeshma s'y trouvait encore.

Aujourd'hui, la villa resplendissait. Personne n'eût jamais pensé que des pirates et des gladiatrices l'avaient entièrement ruinée. Qu'ils avaient massacré tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'y être présents le soir de l'attaque. Aeshma avait tué cette nuit-là, et pas seulement des pirates. Son humeur tendu, sombra vers de noirs abîmes.

« Tu as expié, Aeshma, tu as lavé le sang de tes mains et Julia t'a accordé son pardon. »

Aeshma tourna un visage tourmenté vers Marcia.

« Tu as oublié ? Tu as versé ton sang et tu as promis. »

Aeshma baissa la tête.

« Je...

\- On n'oublie jamais, le pardon n'est pas l'oubli. C'est mieux.

\- Mais des innocents sont morts.

\- Tu es assez forte pour y faire face. Ton remord montre que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Marcia posa une main sur son épaule. Aeshma hocha la tête. La jeune fille poussa son cheval vers l'avant et elle continua sa route aux côtés de Julia. Aeshma se sentit très seule. Gaïa et Marcia veillaient sur Julia, elle l'entourait d'un filet d'attentions discrètes. Julia, grâce à elles, jugulait son impatience et ses appréhensions. Entretenait l'espoir de retrouvailles paisibles et heureuses. Elle l'empêchait aussi de céder à la colère. Une colère qu'elle dirigeait contre elle seule. Pour toutes les fautes dont elle s'accusait. Son imprudence, son imprévoyance en ce qui concernait Sextus Fannius, mais plus encore, son inconscience. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Gaïus et Quintus alors qu'elle savait qu'Aulus Flavius en avait après elle et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tuer ? Tuer Kaeso Valens, tuer Lucius Caper, attenter à la vie de Quintus, à la sienne. Comment une mère pouvait-elle abandonner si longtemps son fils ? Trois mois. Mais il suffisait d'un regard chaleureux de Gaïa pour la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Pour comprendre qu'elle avait sagement agi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa jeune sœur affronter seule l'Empereur et Aulus Flavius. Elle avait été là pour Marcia quand la jeune fille avait eu besoin d'être soutenue, pour Gaïa. Elles avaient sauvé Astarté et Aeshma. Et puis, malgré les souffrances, la honte, la peur et la colère, elle avait gagné à jamais le droit d'être Julia Mettela. Elle soupira. Il lui faudrait, par honnêteté, gagner celui d'être Julia Mettela Valeria. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Quintus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'elle lui avait menti. La force de l'amour de Gaïa, son caractère affirmé, avait construit une certitude et une vérité dont Julia, même en pensée, n'avait jamais douté depuis leur serment muet. Jamais le sentiment d'avoir pu tromper Quintus ne l'avait effleurée. Elle se tourna vers Gaïa. Sa jeune sœur attentive, lui envoya un sourire. Marcia la rejoignit. Julia jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

\- Mmm, mmm.

\- Et Aeshma ?

\- C'est un peu difficile, je crois. L'endroit lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je lui ai sincèrement accordé mon pardon.

\- Elle le sait, mais...

\- On n'efface jamais complètement son passé ?

\- Non, jamais. »

Julia oublia un temps Gaïus et sa propre histoire. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Marcia de sa première mise à mort. La jeune fille n'avait pas seulement évoqué les sombres pensées d'Aeshma. Ses deux mentors et certainement Astarté, avaient dû être présentes auprès de Marcia. Tuer de sang-froid n'avait rien d'anodin, particulièrement pour une jeune fille innocente comme l'était Marcia quand elle était devenue gladiatrice. Julia n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec elle. Peut-être le devrait-elle. Peut-être qu'un regard extérieur serait salutaire pour la jeune fille.

« Et Astarté ? demanda Julia. Tu crois que ce sera aussi difficile ?

\- Non. Astarté n'a pas oublié, mais... »

Marcia ne savait pas comment expliquer l'attitude de sa camarade sans que celle-ci ne passât pour de l'indifférence. Marcia estimait profondément Astarté, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer, ou courir le risque, que quelqu'un éprouvât du mépris à son propos, pût mal la juger. Julia comprit.

« Elle a foi dans le jugement des dieux ?

\- Oui, s'illumina Marcia reconnaissante.

\- Elle est peut-être aussi moins tourmentée que ne l'est Aeshma ?

\- Peut-être. »

Sûrement. Astarté acceptait mal sa condition servile, mais elle espérait la racheter par le courage et l'habileté qu'elle déployait sur le sable, par son adhésion totale à la vie de gladiatrice, par ses efforts. Astarté regrettait la forêt, sa liberté, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment confié à Marcia qu'elle souffrait d'avoir été séparée de sa famille et de son peuple. Elle semblait n'avoir rien laissé qu'elle regrettât derrière elle. Elle ne portait aucun fardeau. Aeshma ne comptait pas les jours et les années, mais parfois, Marcia se demandait si son mentor, n'était pas beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Son silence après avoir compris que Zmyrina était sa sœur. Son repli. Le passé avait déstabilisé la jeune Parthe. Par contre, Marcia ne comprenait pas comment ensuite, alors que les deux sœurs s'étaient enfin retrouvées, elles n'eussent rien laissé paraître. Pas une larme, pas un cri, pas une accolade ou un geste affectueux. Elles étaient vraiment déconcertantes.

.

La troupe nombreuse avait été repérée depuis très longtemps. Marcus Severus s'occupait toujours du domaine, il avait mis au point un service d'alerte. Tout visiteur devait être annoncé, tout groupe dépassant quatre personnes appelait à la méfiance. Chaque membre de la familia était responsable de tous. Un ouvrier agricole avait entendu le martellement des sabots bien avant que Julia n'arrivât aux limites du domaine. Il n'avait pas attendu de voir qui et combien, il avait lâché ses outils, son travail, et couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait, espérant qu'il rencontrerait rapidement quelqu'un. Des femmes remontaient vers la villa avec des paniers remplis d'herbes odorantes. Il cria, essoufflé, le cœur battant. Les femmes s'arrêtèrent. Il les rejoignit.

« Des cavaliers, une troupe nombreuse, plus d'une dizaines. »

Deux jeunes filles d'une douzaine d'années avaient passé leurs paniers à des femmes et s'étaient élancées vives comme des chevrettes. Alors qu'elles commençaient à faiblir, elles avaient vu des hommes qui bêchaient la terre d'une oliveraie. Le message avait été transmis, un homme avait jeté sa houe. Les fillettes s'étaient écroulées sur un talus. Elles avaient couru près de deux milles à fond de train. Deux relais avaient encore été passés avant d'arriver à la villa, de se transmettre aux gardes et à Severus. La villa fut prestement fermée, les jeunes enfants mis à l'abri, les hommes et les femmes armés. Des gardes se postèrent aux fenêtres. Ils portaient des arcs.

Impressionné par la démonstration des dominas et de la jeune Marcia Atilia contre les loups, Severus avaient pris soin de recruter des hommes qui savaient tirer à l'arc. Au Grand Domaine, il avait été chercher un archer qui saurait former les gardes au tir, mais quand Julia Mettela Valeria lui avait demandé de relever le domaine de Bois Vert et de reconstituer la familia, il s'était assurer que les nouveaux gardes qu'il recrutait, étaient des archers. Aucun, malheureusement, n'égalait les dominas. Ce dût être elles les instructeurs.

.

La tension était palpable. On se souvenait que la villa avait été pillée, mise à bas, et que les nouveaux bâtiments reposaient sur le sang de ceux qui avaient été massacrés : les gens du dominus, par les pillards, les pillards, par deux gladiatrices. Rachel était revenue avec des récits de sang, d'exploits héroïques, de loyauté, de miracles improbables. Les gens ne se lassaient pas de l'écouter et qu'ils y crussent ou pas, ils relançaient souvent la femme au cours des veilles ou des moments de détente. Rachel n'avait jamais été spécialement connue pour raconter des histoires, mais tous ceux qui auraient pu en témoigner étaient morts. Les nouveaux pensaient qu'elle était une conteuse hors pair et qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Marcus Severus avait un soir, une fois n'était pas coutume, prêté attention à ses récits. Il retrouva dans ses histoires, Gaïa Mettela telle qu'il l'avait vue se battre contre les loups. Il s'étonna bruyamment d'apprendre que Marcia Atilia avait signé un contrat d'auctorata. L'assemblée s'était tournée vers lui.

« Je la connais, avait-il avoué. »

Les questions avaient fusé, il avait refusé d'y répondre. Et puis, Rachel avait parlé d'Aeshma et d'Atalante. Il avait appris des détails que la domina ne lui avait jamais donné sur l'attaque du domaine. Il réussit à garder le silence quand Rachel raconta que la gladiatrice et une de ses camarades répondant au nom d'Astarté l'avaient sauvée et avaient sauvé le dominus et la domina, mais quand, comme à chaque fois, Rachel raconta la disparition en mer de Gaïa Mettela, passant sous silence l'implication d'Aeshma qu'elle désignait simplement sous le nom de _la gladiatrice,_ et son retour inattendu et incroyable à Alexandrie, quand elle affirma que, elle seule, Rachel, et une gladiatrice originaire de Germanie avaient cru à son retour et que, tout à coup, elle posa une série questions qui amusait tant ses interlocuteurs, Severus n'avait pu feindre plus longtemps l'indifférence :

« Quelles sont les qualités de Gaïa Mettela ? clama Rachel.

\- Force, courage et ténacité, répondait en cœur l'assistance.

\- Et celle de la gladiatrice que la domina avait sauvée de la noyade ?

\- Pugnacité, loyauté et héroïsme, énonça l'assistance. »

Severus, à ce moment là, avait secoué la tête. Il voulait bien reconnaître que la sœur de la domina correspondait à la description, mais elle faisait de la gladiatrice inconnue une héroïne mythique comme on en rencontrait peu dans les récits. Il avait réfléchi. Atalante - la vraie Atalante, pas la jeune gladiatrice qui se faisait appeler ainsi - et les Amazones étaient les seules dont les aventures et la personnalité pouvaient s'apparenter à ce que racontait Rachel. Quintus Valerius aimait beaucoup Rachel, il semblait que la réciproque fût exacte. La femme était aussi visiblement tombée sous le charme de Julia Mettela et de sa sœur. Il ne s'en étonnait pas. La domina était une femme admirable et Rachel avait pratiquement assisté à son accouchement. Quant à Gaïa Mettela, Rachel avait appris à la connaître chez elle, à Alexandrie, elle l'avait accompagnée à Rome et elle l'avait ensuite surprise à exercer ses talents d'archère contre des pirates. Pour une femme qui avait jusqu'à ses quarante ans exercé paisiblement une charge de cuisinière dans une villa agricole, tous ces événements avaient de quoi la rendre enthousiaste. Il semblait même que les dominas eussent réussi à gommer les traumatismes et les peurs qu'avaient engendré les violences exercées lors du pillage de la villa et de l'attaque des pirates. Il avait cru comprendre que Rachel, si elle n'avait subi aucun dommage lors de l'attaque de l' _Artémisia_ , n'était pas sortie indemne de celle de Bois Vert. Elle parlait d'Astarté comme d'une envoyée des dieux et d'Aeshma comme du glaive de la vengeance.

« Exactement, approuva Rachel. La domina est forte, courageuse et tenace et la gladiatrice est pugnace, loyale et héroïque. Voilà pourquoi elles sont revenues saines et sauves à la civilisation. Gaïa Mettela, Julia Mettela, mais aussi le dominus et moi-même, avons tous été secourus par la même personne... »

Severus comprit à ce moment-là qui était la fameuse gladiatrice naufragée.

« Aeshma ! souffla-t-il. »

L'intendant avait brisé les règles, il n'avait pas attendu que Rachel posât la question que tout le monde attendait et à laquelle, tout le monde répondait en braillant. Tout le monde se retourna contrarié. Et personne ne protesta.

« Vous connaissez Aeshma ? osa demander un petit esclave.

\- Euh...

\- Où l'avez-vous rencontrée ? demanda Rachel.

\- …

\- Au Grand Domaine ? Vous étiez au Grand Domaine. Elle y est venue ?

\- …

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Rachel ! lui intima un garde qui connaissait le Grand Domaine. La propriété appartient à la domina et elle se situe loin en dehors de la ville. Comment Aeshma aurait-elle pu s'y rendre ?

\- Gaïa Mettela connaît bien Aeshma et l'une de ses camarades aussi. Je les ai vues un soir discuter amicalement sur l' _Artémisia_. La domina avait pris avec elle trois gobelets et une amphore de vin de Falerne. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle ne les connaissait pas. Et puis, elle a sauté à l'eau pour sauver Aeshma. Est-ce qu'on se jette à l'eau en pleine tempête, pour sauver quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ? »

Le garde se tourna vers Marcus Severus.

« Marcus, d'où connaissez-vous la gladiatrice ? Elle est vraiment venue au Grand Domaine ?

\- Oui, avoua Severus. L'autre gladiatrice était très grande, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Rachel. Aussi grande que Gaïa Mettela ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est Atalante ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Rachel ravie. C'est elle ! Marcia Atilia lui a sauvé la vie sur l' _Artémisia,_ elle était aussi tombée à l'eau. Mais vous connaissez Atalante. Elle était parmi ceux que la domina a reçu au Grand Domaine après le retour de l' _Artémisia_. Je n'y suis pas allée, parce que le dominus a voulu me garder près de lui. Mais vous, Severus, vous les avez vus. Il y avait trois gladiatrices sévèrement blessées qui sont restées à Patara, mais Marcia Atilia, Atalante, une gladiatrice qui répondait au nom de Penthésilée, deux gladiateurs, dont l'un était marié et quelques autres, des gardes et des valets, ont passé quelques jours au Grand Domaine.

\- Oui, c'est exact, confirma Severus. Leur responsable s'appelait Publius Tidutanus.

\- Mais Aeshma ?

\- Elle et Atalante avaient séjourné au Grand Domaine avant cela. Aeshma a sauvé la vie de Marcia Atilia. En fait, les deux gladiatrices, Marcia Atilia et les dominas ont contribué à sauver le Grand Domaine d'une attaque de loups. »

Les yeux de Rachel s'illuminèrent, de grands cris fusèrent. On voulut tout savoir. Severus rechigna, il en dit très peu, puis un peu plus, et enfin, beaucoup plus. Il alimenta l'imaginaire des habitants de Bois Vert et conforta Rachel dans ses certitudes. Elle regretta simplement qu'Astarté encore une fois, fût absente de son récit. La grande gladiatrice aux larges épaules l'avait fortement impressionnée, mais celle-ci ne s'était retrouvée ni sur l' _Artémisia_ ni au Grand Domaine quand Aeshma y avait été invitée. Elle se rappelait très bien d'Atalante. La jeune gladiatrice s'était sauvagement battue avec Aeshma, elle avait été condamnée aux fers, elle avait combattu les pirates aussi courageusement que tout le monde. Rachel l'avait vue en sang, avant et après l'attaque. Elle lui avait pourtant semblé calme et tranquille. Curieuse, elle posa des questions à son propos. Severus confirma son intuition. L'intendant décrivit Atalante comme une personne agréable, discrète et serviable, comme une guerrière courageuse et habile, mais cela , Rachel le savait déjà. Elle trouvait curieux que la jeune femme se fût montrée si violente et si indisciplinée, d'autant plus que Rachel avait su qu'elle aimait beaucoup Aeshma. Les deux gladiatrices avaient une certaine façon de se regarder, d'interagir ensemble, cela lui avait paru évident quand elle leur avait apporté à manger après leur bagarre. Beaucoup plus, quand elle avait vu Atalante inquiète et sombre après la bataille. Les morts et les blessées n'y étaient pas étrangers, mais la disparition de sa camarade en mer l'avait plus encore affectée.

.

Un garde plissa soudain les yeux. Ses yeux le trahissaient-ils une fois de plus ? Vétéran de la légion, il avait préféré rejoindre une familia plutôt que de s'occuper de la petite propriété qu'il avait gagnée à la fin de son service. Le mariage, les enfants, le travail de la terre ? Il s'était surtout senti très seul, il avait traîné son mal-être en ville, espérant un engagement, on disait parfois que les aristocrates ou les marchands cherchaient des hommes d'expérience pour assurer la protection de leurs biens. Il avait entendu parler de Marcus Severus, il s'était rendu à Bois Vert. L'intendant l'avait soumis à un interrogatoire serré, avait vérifié ses aptitudes martiales, émis le désir qu'il sût tirer à l'arc et avait conclu qu'il le prenait à l'essai. L'intendant était un homme méticuleux et exigent, mais le vétéran lui avait donné satisfaction, il l'avait gardé. Il attendit encore que les cavaliers se rapprochassent. Le casque. Un casque de centurion à n'en pas douter.

« Il y a des légionnaires parmi les cavaliers.

\- Tu en est sûr ? demanda Severus dubitatif.

\- Euh... ils sont cinq, on reconnaît les manteaux et il y a un centurion avec eux.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Des légionnaires ?

« Il y a des femmes ! annonça soudain un gamin.

\- Des femmes ?!

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs autres personnes. On voit leurs cheveux longs.

\- Combien ? exigea de savoir Severus. »

On s'efforça de compter.

« Quatre ! affirma une jeune fille connue pour avoir les yeux perçants. »

Severus maudit sa myopie. Cinq légionnaires, quatre femmes, qui étaient les autres ? Quatre femmes... Combien de femmes montaient à cheval dans la province ? Les auteurs avaient beaux raconter que des Amazones avaient parcouru autrefois la région, elles étaient parties depuis longtemps et n'avaient pas fait beaucoup d'émules, sinon... les dominas. Il regarda mieux. Repéra les cavalières. La blondeur si caractéristique de l'une d'entre-elle. Même à cette distance, même avec ses mauvais yeux, il pouvait la reconnaître. Marcia Atilia. Et si la jeune fille était là...

« La domina ! hurla-t-il soudain. »

Il se précipita en courant dans les escaliers. Severus ne s'emportait jamais, il gardait en toute circonstance un calme olympien qui rendait ses colères plus redoutables encore. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient restèrent saisis. Le sévère intendant se serait tout à coup transformé en satyre, qu'ils n'en auraient pas moins été frappés de stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? grogna un garde. »

Julia n'était venue à Bois Vert qu'une seule fois depuis la ruine du domaine, peu de gens la connaissait et personne ne savait qu'elle montait très bien à cheval.

« Oh, oui, ce sont elles ! s'exclama un homme à demi-sauvage que personne ne connaissait. »

Il partit lui aussi comme une flèche.

« Mais c'est qui ce type ? demanda une femme. On le voit sans cesse traîner à ne rien faire depuis plus d'un mois.

\- D'autres types de son genre rodent parfois aux alentours du domaine. Une fois, j'ai voulu en rosser un, il m'a menacé de se plaindre à Severus. On est allés le voir ensemble. Severus m'a déclaré que c'était un berger attaché au domaine. Mais on ne voit jamais leurs troupeaux. »

.

Severus s'arrêta essoufflé, heureux de revoir Julia. Les cavaliers avaient ramené leurs montures au pas. L'intendant se mit aussitôt à hurler des ordres, à houspiller tout le monde, à souhaiter la bienvenue à la domina. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un an. Le Grand Domaine lui manquait, même si Bois vert était une propriété prometteuse. Il lui restait beaucoup de travail à accomplir au Grand Domaine, des projets en cours, inachevés, qui demandaient son attention. Et puis, pourquoi le nier, il aimait travailler et échanger avec Julia. Quintus Valerius était un homme charmant, mais il ne connaissait rien à l'agriculture et au commerce. Il ne s'occupait pas de la gestion de ses domaines. Avant de se retrouver employé par Julia, Severus gérait seul le domaine de Quintus qui lui avait échu. Il appréciait la confiance bienveillante du dominus, mais, même s'il avait peu apprécié d'être emprunté par Julia à son mari, même s'il n'avait tout d'abord pas apprécié la voir s'immiscer dans la gestion du Grand Domaine, même s'il n'avait pas toujours validé sa façon de gérer la familia, Severus avait très vite adoré partager des projets de développement avec elle. Julia était intelligente, respectueuse, ferme, elle avait l'esprit d'entreprise et des projets à long terme.

Par respect, et peut-être plus encore par amitié, il avait accepté de venir relancer le domaine de Bois Vert, mais leurs échanges lui manquaient. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté quand ils étaient venus ensemble à Bois Vert. L'idée de relever le domaine l'avait enthousiasmé. Mais elle était repartie, le laissant seul mener à bien l'entreprise. Il pensait souvent à elle. Penserait-elle que son idée était viable ? Comment Julia Mettela aurait-elle puni des esclaves maladroits ? Comment auraient-elles rassuré des employés qui craignaient une épidémie ? Et ce champ ? Valait-il mieux le planter de vigne ou d'épeautre ? À moins que des pois chiche ? Penserait-elle que planter des pistachiers rapporteraient plus que des amandiers ? Il voulait augmenter la production d'huile, mais pourrait-il en vendre le surplus, ou était-il préférable de vendre les olives en vrac ? Et la tannerie ? Un an et demi. À son arrivée, deux mois auparavant, Quintus Valerius s'était émerveillé du travail de Severus, il avait prêté une oreille attentive à son intendant, mais il n'avait émis aucune critique, il n'avait rebondi sur aucun de ses propos. Le dominus était venu seul avec son fils. La domina ne l'avait pas accompagné. Severus avait tenté de cacher sa déception. Sans trop de succès.

« Elle me manque aussi, Severus. Il est difficile d'oublier Julia, lui avait dit un jour Quintus »

Le dominus n'était pas un homme d'affaires, mais c'était un homme sensible, observateur et très fin.

.

Et elle était là ! Enfin ! Et pas seule. Mais elle était là. Il oublia la présence des légionnaires, leur uniforme particulier, celle de Tidutanus, de Marcia Atilia. Trop heureux de revoir Julia. Il attrapa la bride de son cheval et la mena fièrement à la villa.

Ils atteignirent la grande porte qui donnait accès à la cour des bâtiments agricoles. Les cavaliers mirent pied à terre. Severus se précipita. Julia prit appui sur lui. Il leva son regard et lui sourit. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

« Domina... souffla-t-il. »

Elle avait maigri, mais plus que cela, elle portait une cicatrice sur la pommette gauche et une grande trace marquait sa joue. Une trace qui ressemblait étrangement à celles que laissent les verges ou le flagellum sur les chairs. Il se tourna vers Gaïa, l'air un peu perdu, remarqua intensivement l'étrangeté de leur équipage, les robes luisantes de sueur des chevaux.

« Bonjour Severus, dit aimablement Julia. Où se trouve Quintus ?

\- Le dominus ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il n'est pas là, domina. »

Julia pâlit.

« Où est-il ?

\- Euh... »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Julia Mettela semblait sincèrement ne pas savoir où se trouvait le dominus.

« Severus, où est Quintus ? insista-t-elle

\- Il est reparti pour Patara, il y a quatre jours.

\- Qu'est-il allé faire à Patara ? Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver ici.

\- Vous... Il a reçu une tablette, domina.

\- De qui ?

\- De vous. »

.

* * *

.

Le carpentum avançait doucement. Le vent s'était levé un peu après midi. Le ciel dégagé était d'un bleu cristallin et le soleil brillait. L'air était pur, mais froid. Lors d'une pause, Quintus était descendu se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Gaïus avait lui aussi apprécié et s'était mis à courir en riant après les oiseaux. L'absence de Julia pesait à l'enfant et à son père. Gaïus dormait moins bien et quand un gros chagrin l'étreignait, il finissait toujours par réclamer sa mère. Quintus, malgré l'amour qu'il savait que sa femme vouait à sa jeune sœur, n'arrivait pas à vraiment comprendre comment Julia avait pu laisser Gaïus derrière elle. Elle le nourrissait encore au sein quand elle était partie, elle était très proche de son fils et s'était toujours montrée une mère attentionnée et très tendre. Et tout à coup, elle décidait un voyage à Rome ? Seule. De la part des femmes de ses amis ou des femmes qu'il fréquentait à Patara, cela ne l'eût pas étonné. Mais Julia ? Elle avait évoqué son inquiétude, le danger qu'elle sentait roder autour de leur famille, la peur que Gaïa ne commit des imprudences. Quintus l'avait suppliée de les emmener lui et Gaïus. Devant son refus, il avait revu ses exigences, parlé de Gaïus. Julia n'avait rien voulu entendre.

.

Le premier mois avait été difficile. Très difficile. Particulièrement après la première semaine, quand Gaïus avait réalisé que sa mère était partie depuis des années et qu'elle l'avait l'abandonné. Quintus n'avait pas laissé Julia accaparer toute l'attention de Gaïus depuis que l'enfant était né.

Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'être père. On lui avait inculqué qu'il se devait d'avoir un héritier, mais il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les enfants. Il avait pensé attendre la cinquantaine avant d'épouser une jeune fille insipide qu'il épouserait peut-être plus par pitié et par ennui, que par réel intérêt. Il aurait deux ou trois enfants comme tout bon citoyen se devait d'en avoir. Sa paternité lui assurerait la considération de son entourage et favoriserait sa carrière. Mais à trente-sept ans, il avait croisé le regard de Julia Mettela. Ses yeux légèrement étirés vers les tempes, son sourire éclatant et franc, son esprit vif. Il était tombé sous le charme. Avait cru qu'elle se moquait, même après le mariage. Il était gros, pas vraiment beau, il ne se trouvait aucun charme. Julia était fine, intelligente, cultivée, riche et sûre d'elle-même. Quels attraits pouvait-elle lui avoir trouvés ? Et lui ? Comment et pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Contre toute attente. Contre toutes les règles de bienséance. Il aimait sa compagnie, il aimait discuter avec elle, l'écouter lui raconter ses rêves, ses projets, ses aventures. Elle lui demandait souvent conseil, pas seulement à propos d'un problème juridique, mais à propos de sujets qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Il faisait de même. Chacun menait ses affaires de son côté, tout en se soutenant et en s'entre-aidant. Il avait découvert dans les bras de Julia qu'il lui suffisait d'une femme. Qu'une femme et une seule pouvait combler tous ses désirs. Elle l'avait embrasé plus que n'importe qui auparavant, elle lui avait procuré plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Dans ses bras, il avait appris à aimer Julia et à le lui montrer, il avait appris la tendresse, mais surtout, elle lui avait fait aimer son propre corps. Julia plaisantait quand elle disait aimer les gros, mais elle ne feignait ni son désir ni son plaisir avec lui. Elle était sensuelle et ils s'adonnaient sans restriction aux joies de l'amour. Julia était tombée enceinte. Elle avait fait une fausse couche, très tôt, la première fois ; plus tard, la seconde fois. C'était au moment de sa seconde grossesse qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions. À réaliser qu'il serait père. Qu'elle serait la mère de son enfant. Elle avait perdu l'enfant. Il n'avait pas su trop quoi penser. Julia avait cherché plus de tendresse et elle s'était montrée quelques temps très silencieuse. Elle était enceinte de deux mois quand il avait appris après l'attaque de Bois Vert qu'elle attendait un enfant. Gaïus était né. Leur enfant. Quintus avait adoré s'en occuper. Le couple avait très rapidement trouvé un équilibre. Entre l'enfant, leur besoin d'être tous les deux, leurs obligations. Après quelques tâtonnements, ils avaient tous les trois trouvé leurs marques en partie grâce à Gaïa. Son hospitalité à Alexandrie leur avait permis d'apprivoiser la nouvelle configuration de leur cellule familiale. Pagona, Routh et Tovias n'y étaient pas étrangers non plus. Les protégés de Gaïa s'occupaient merveilleusement bien de Gaïus. Ils n'étaient ni envahissants ni indifférents. Ils aimaient Gaïus et respectaient ses parents. Une seule ombre avait planée sur sa nouvelle condition de père : la façon dont Julia lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Gaïus :

« Puisque Aeshma a vendu la mèche à Gaïa. »

Il s'était demandé ensuite quand elle se serait décidée à le lui dire si la gladiatrice n'était pas intervenue. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se traiter d'imbécile. Il dormait avec Julia, il la caressait parfois durant des heures, il explorait son corps et n'avait pas deviné ce qu'une gladiatrice sauvage avait deviné en dix minutes. Julia avait ri aux éclats quand il lui avait avoué sa contrariété mêlée d'une pointe de ressentiment envers la jeune Parthe.

« L'amour rend aveugle ! »

Il avait pris sa déclaration à son compte et avait ostensiblement boudé, ce qui avait encore plus égayé Julia. Sa femme était parfois aussi infernale que sa jeune sœur. Gaïa… Il avait longtemps considéré que celle-ci était la part sombre de Julia. Le fardeau qu'il devrait supporter pour bénéficier d'une femme aussi extraordinaire. La dangereuse Gaïa. Il avait revu son jugement à Alexandrie. Mais elle l'inquiétait quand même. D'ailleurs, Julia elle-même s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. De ce dont elle était capable, voilà pourquoi Julia était partie. Pourquoi elle avait abandonné son fils. Un fils qu'elle aimait.

« Tu sauras t'en occuper, Quintus, lui avait dit Julia avant de partir. Je ne peux pas laisser Gaïa toute seule alors qu'elle tente d'assurer notre sécurité. C'est aussi l'avenir de Gaïus qui se joue.

\- Il a besoin de toi, Julia. Il t'est très attaché.

\- Je le sais, mais tu es là pour l'aider à supporter mon absence. »

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que c'était faux ? Que Gaïus avait avant tout besoin de sa mère ? Julia n'aurait pas compris parce qu'elle avait autant partagé son amour que son fils. Quintus, après être tombé sous le charme de la mère, était tombé sous le charme du fils. Il l'avait presque autant promené dans ses bras que Julia. Il avait passé des nuits seul avec lui. Des journées, même si Pagona et Routh passaient beaucoup de temps avec l'enfant quand Julia était occupée.

.

Gaïus se rapprocha des chevaux. Quintus le rejoignit et le souleva dans ses bras.

« Tu ne dois jamais te tenir derrière un cheval, Gaïus.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu étais derrière.

\- Pardon, fit l'enfant d'un air contrit.

\- Tu veux le caresser ?

\- Oui. Tu crois qu'on verra Biuna à la grande villa ?

\- Biuna ?

\- Il parle de Bruna, dominus, l'éclaira Pagona.

\- Oh ! L'affreuse jument de ta mère ? grogna Quintus

\- Elle est très belle et maman l'aime beaucoup.

\- Mais personne ne peut la monter à part elle.

\- Je suis déjà allé dessus avec maman. J'aime bien Tempestas aussi, il est très grand et très fort et tout noir.

\- C'est le cheval qu'elle réserve à Gaïa quand elle vient.

\- La sœur de Maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Qui ?

\- Gaïa.

\- Grande.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Ta mère l'adore. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

« Elle l'aime plus que moi ?

\- C'est sa sœur, Gaïus, tu es son fils.

\- Moins ? s'inquiéta l'enfant que l'explication de son père n'avait pas éclairé.

\- C'est différent.

\- …

\- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?

\- Oui, souffla l'enfant.

\- Toi et Gaïa aimez Maman autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Je veux voir maman.

\- Elle rentra bientôt.

\- Demain ?

\- Pas demain, mais bien avant que les premières fleurs n'éclosent sur les arbres. »

Quintus s'approcha du cheval et se plaça devant sa tête.

\- Mets ta main sous ses naseaux pour qu'il te sente et ensuite, caresse-le. Comme cela, il sait qui tu es et il est plus tranquille. »

L'enfant tendit la main. Il aimait les chevaux. Il joua avec les oreilles de l'animal et éternua brusquement.

« Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Quintus.

\- Un peu.

\- Vous devriez rentrer à l'abri, dominus, lui conseilla Pagona.

\- Monte avec nous, Pagona.

\- Non, ce n'est...

\- Avec Routh. Vous distrairez Gaïus. Je crois que mes histoires commencent à l'ennuyer... Gaïus, tu veux jouer avec Pagona et Routh ?

\- Oui ! »

L'enfant gigota pour que son père le pose à terre et il courut prendre la main de la Routh pour la traîner vers le carpentum. La jeune fille le suivit en riant.

« Ils s'entendent bien, sourit Quintus à Pagona.

\- C'est un enfant facile et très joyeux. Routh l'aime beaucoup. Je crois qu'à l'instant présent, Gaïus n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi.

\- Il aime ta compagnie rassurante, elle lui fait un peu oublier l'absence de sa mère. »

La jeune femme lança un regard à Quintus qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe de ses fausses excuses.

« Tu seras mieux dans le carpentum, dit-il honnêtement.

\- Je peux marcher, dominus.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais le repos ne te fera pas de mal non plus et mieux vaut éviter le cheval. »

Pagona était enceinte. Enfin. Julia, avant de partir, avait demandé à Quintus de veiller sur elle. Il s'acquittait de sa tâche avec célérité. La jeune femme, son mari et sa sœur étaient dévoués à Gaïus. Quintus n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de la recommandation de Gaïa. Ils arriveraient bientôt au Grand Domaine. Quintus n'avait aucune envie de bivouaquer encore une nuit. Si la nuit n'était pas trop sombre, s'ils étaient assez avancés, il pousserait le convoi à marcher sans arrêts jusqu'au Grand Domaine. Il avait hâte de revoir Julia, de la serrer dans ses bras, de s'attabler avec elle, de l'écouter lui narrer son séjour à Rome, de l'entendre rire et babiller avec Gaïus, d'être enfin, tous les trois réunis. Il avait d'abord pensé partir en bateau, mais, quand il avait voulu s'embarquer, la mer était mauvaise et les vents contraires. Un voyage par voie de terre serait plus sûr. Trois ou quatre jours de route. Trois. Confortablement installé, sans risque de se voir repousser vers les côtes de la Cilicie ou de Chypre.

.

Gaïus avait joué deux heures avant de venir s'installer contre son père et de s'endormir doucement la tête posée dans le creux de son aine. Quintus avait incité Routh et Pagona à rester dormir dans le carpentum.

« Nous arriverons dans deux heures, dominus, vint lui annoncer un garde de l'escorte qui connaissait bien le grand domaine.

\- Merci.

\- Vous voulez que j'envoie un cavalier prévenir de notre arrivée ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Julia viendra peut-être nous rejoindre.

\- J'envoie deux hommes »

Quintus se cala confortablement dans les coussins. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son fils et un sourire heureux, un peu rêveur, se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

.

La forge rougeoyait et lançait régulièrement des gerbes d'étincelles à une heure à laquelle, habituellement, elle demeurait silencieuse et à l'heure à laquelle, ses feux, depuis longtemps éteints, ne laissaient comme preuve de leur activité diurne qu'un lit de cendres tièdes. Le marteau tapait. Rageusement. Durement. Le front du forgeron, quand celui-ci réactivait le foyer, luisait de sueur. Elle coulait invisible sous le tablier de cuir, dans le cou. Un travail urgent. Un travail qui eût pu attendre le lendemain matin.

La Grand Domaine vivait des heures sombres. Berival regrettait l'absence de Severus. L'intendant n'était pas très jovial, mais il était compétent, il savait prendre des décisions et surtout, surtout, il connaissait très bien la domina.

Comment avait-elle pu abandonner le Grand Domaine ? Comment avait-elle pu abandonner ses gens, sa familia, sans un mot ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Cela lui ressemblait si peu. La nouvelle avait stupéfié la familia. Personne n'y avait cru. Pourtant, les preuves étaient là. Ils les avaient vues. On avait même fait venir Andratus, le secrétaire de la domina. Il était resté sans voix, et pour une raison quelconque, qui avait échappé à tout le monde, absolument horrifié. Mais il n'avait pu lui aussi que constater et confirmer l'acte légal. Le Grand Domaine avait changé de propriétaire. Un acte approuvé par l'Empereur et signé de sa propre main.

Berival jura, frappa. Jura, frappa.

Des éclats de voix arrêtèrent son bras. Des rires et des insultes. Il laissa sa pièce de métal et, le marteau à la main, il s'avança à l'entrée de l'enclos qui délimitait sa forge. Des gardes. Les nouveaux. Les anciens avaient été licenciés à peine le nouveau propriétaire dans la place. Ils avaient reçu une solde de six mois. Une petite fortune. Ceux qui avaient demandé à rester avaient été renvoyés aussi bien que les autres. Des hommes qui ressemblaient plus à des mercenaires qu'à des gardes ou des légionnaires les avaient remplacés. Un homme fut jeté à terre.

« Reste à ta place, esclave ! La prochaine fois, c'est le flagrum. »

Les gardes s'éclipsèrent. Berival traversa la cour.

« Temon ! s'écria le forgeron »

Le jeune homme gémit et roula sur le ventre pour se remettre debout. Berival l'attrapa sous le bras et le conduisit à la forge. Il débarrassa un banc des outils qui l'encombraient et assit le jeune esclave. Temon s'appuya contre le mur. Berival partit chercher un chiffon qu'il plongea dans le bac de pierre qui lui servait à tremper ses fers. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui lava le visage.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Temon ouvrit les yeux, regarda un instant le forgeron, des larmes brouillèrent son regard et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Temon… dit doucement Berival en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Pourquoi la domina nous a abandonnés ? Pourquoi nous a-t-elle vendus à cet homme ? renifla le jeune esclave. C'était une femme, elle n'a jamais rien exigé de nous, elle n'a jamais… Même le dominus, jamais il... »

Des sanglots lui coupèrent la parole.

« Temon… De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Une semaine… Et déjà quatre filles : Nébo, Lydia, Pomelia, Lacia… C'est le dominus. »

Berival grimaça, il connaissait la suite.

« Serena. Héllènis a évité qu'elle ne se montre trop, mais un garde a été blessé. L'espèce de brute qui suit le dominus partout. Il a voulu monter Bruna. Elle a rué. Il s'est poussé, mais pas assez vite pour éviter les sabots. Bruna ne l'a malheureusement pas tué, mais elle lui a profondément entaillé le front. Il pissait le sang. Quelqu'un lui a parlé de Serena. Elle l'a soigné et…

\- Et ?

\- Nous étions en train de manger. Des gardes sont venus. Ils lui ont demandé de les suivre. Ils ont plaisanté. Ce sont des chiens ! cracha soudain Temon. Je… j'ai dit qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir.

\- Et tu as atterri dans la cour ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser...

\- Tu ne peux pas t'opposer aux désirs du dominus.

\- Tu as vu Nébo ? lui reprocha Temon. »

Berival serra les mâchoires. Oui, il l'avait vue.

« Serena est innocente, Berival. Elle n'a jamais… Je voulais demander à la domina… Quand elle reviendrait, je voulais lui dire… balbutia le jeune esclave. Mais elle nous a vendus, conclut-il amèrement. »

Berival conduisit Temon à la forge. Le jeune homme s'assit dans un coin et s'abandonna à sa peine et à son angoisse.

.

Les pensées qui agitaient Temon empoisonnaient l'esprit de Berival, torturaient l'âme d'Héllènis et pesaient comme une chape de plomb sur l'ensemble de la familia. Elles se brouillaient dans le cœur de Serena. Lydia était venue la voir. Lydia n'avait pas été la première. Serena avait été voir les trois autres jeunes filles. Elle s'était trouvée démunie devant leur détresse, devant certains traumatismes. Serena marchait au-devant de son sort en toute connaissance de cause. Comment y échapper ? Une bourrade brutale l'arracha à sa quête désespérée d'une issue, sans espoir, parce que son destin était scellé. Serena ne valait pas mieux qu'une poule prise au piège dans son poulailler par un renard affamé et cruel.

« Le dominus te parle ! l'invectiva le garde qui l'avait conduite dans les appartements d'Aulus Flavius. Les appartements de la domina.

\- Ah... Euh, dominus, murmura la jeune fille. »

Le procurateur parcourait son corps du regard. Impassible. Un homme entre deux âges, pas très grand, sec, malgré un embonpoint qu'on devinait sous sa tunique de soie brodée, un visage triangulaire, des lèvres charnues, sensuelles et repoussantes, des yeux bleus très pâles, un regard inquisiteur et désagréable. Aulus Flavius s'approcha. Il tourna autour de la jeune fille, passa un doigt sur sa joue, descendit sur son cou. L'index crocheta le col de sa tunique et tira. Ses yeux plongèrent dans l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée. Sa main emprisonna le cou de Serena et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses chairs. Aulus se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

« Tu t'es très bien occupé de Silus cet après-midi. Je suis étonné que tu aies des compétences en médecine. Une femme. Jeune. Et tu sais coudre des blessures ? Qui t'a appris ? »

Serena sentait le souffle chaud du procurateur désagréablement lui caresser l'oreille. Son haleine empestait l'ail. Le dominus n'avait rien d'un renard, il jouait. Le renard venait, contournait les pièges, s'introduisait dans les poulaillers et tuait, puis il repartait. Il ne jouait pas. Elle était la souris, lui le chat. Il jouerait jusqu'à plus soif. Il la laisserait ensuite dans l'état qu'il lui plairait de la laisser, pour jouer plus tard ou pour l'oublier sans soucis de ce qu'elle serait devenue.

Serena aimait la domina. Julia avait veillé à son éducation, elle l'avait encouragée à se former, demander au médecin des gladiateurs de lui apprendre ses secrets. Grâce à lui, Serena avait connu Aeshma et la jeune gladiatrice avait généreusement partagé son savoir médical avec elle. Serena avait plus appris sur la médecine en onze jours que durant toute sa vie.

Que raconter à cet homme ? La vérité ?

« La dom... Julia Mettela avait remarqué mon intérêt pour la médecine. Elle a demandé aux soigneurs de me former. Et j'ai beaucoup appris auprès d'une élève d'un médecin attaché à un ludus. »

Aulus Flavius se redressa.

« Un ludus ? Lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment s'appelait le laniste ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Le médecin ?

\- Atticus. »

Atticus, le médecin du ludus de Sidé.

« Tu connais la gladiatrice bleue, réalisa-t-il.

\- La gladiatrice bleue, dominus ?

\- Aeshma.

\- Oui. »

Aulus Flavius grinça des dents.

« Mais tu parlais d'une élève d'Atticus...

\- Aeshma, dominus.

\- C'est son élève ?! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- C'est ce qu'Atticus a affirmé, dominus.

\- Tu la connais bien ?

\- …

\- Aeshma, tu la connais bien ?

\- Je la connais un peu, elle a passé onze jours au domaine avec une autre gladiatrice. »

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Elle s'appelait Atalante, c'était une rétiaire. »

Ah, oui, une petite protégée de Gaïa Mettela. Celle qu'elle avait embrassée à la soirée de son cousin. Mais cette gladiatrice n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ce qui en avait nettement plus, c'étaient les deux gladiatrices que Téos avaient envoyées pour assassiner Kaeso Valens et Julia Mettela. Qui n'avaient pas tué Julia Mettela. Qui s'étaient retrouvées ensemble chez Gaïa Mettela après le meurtre raté de l'une d'entre elle. Ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était qu'Aeshma avait participé à un sacrifice expiatoire en présence de Marcia Atilia et de Julia Mettela Valeria, que Titus avait offert Astarté à Gaïa Mettela, que cette dernière avait assisté à l'arrestation de Julia, qu'elle avait accompagné avec cette fameuse Atalante, Marcia Atilia chez l'Empereur. Qu'elles avaient obtenu la grâce de Julia et sa propre condamnation à lui. Marcus Silus avait eu raison dès le début. Les gladiatrices avaient trahi leur laniste. Elles avaient sauvé Julia Mettela et ce crétin de Quintus Valerius. Elles soutenaient les sœurs Mettela et elles avaient concouru à sa perte.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de la gladiatrice ? siffla-t-il avec haine. »

Serena ferma un instant les yeux. Aeshma ? Atalante ? Elle repensait souvent aux deux jeunes femmes à peine plus âgées qu'elle de quelques années. Atalante la bien-aimée, Aeshma la taciturne. La brute à genoux devant la sœur de la domina, un couteau à égorger sous le menton. Son dos martyrisé, son courage. L'amitié sincère que lui vouait Atalante. Sa douceur quand elle soignait les blessés. L'attaque des loups. Atalante la poitrine en sang. La jeune domina en sang. Les dominas. Leurs dévouements à toutes. Celui d'Aeshma qui avait soigné avant de prendre soin d'elle-même.

Serena croisa le regard d'Aulus Flavius. Ils les détestaient. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il s'était efforcé d'effacer l'image de la domina, d'écarter ses fidèles, de les humilier. Serena y avait décelé un travail hargneux et systématique de destruction. Sa mère avait confirmé.

« Il hait la domina, avait-elle dit un soir à sa fille, sans plus d'explication. »

Mais pourquoi détester les gladiatrices ? Comment les connaissait-il ? Le chat guettait. La souris pouvait peut-être jouer ?

« Aeshma était très douée pour la médecine, elle se battait bien aussi, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Ce n'était pas une personne très bien.

\- Non ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'était une brute, violente. Elle était frustre et méchante.

\- Une dépravée ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Non ! se défendit Serena avec un peu trop de véhémence. »

Aulus la regarda cruellement.

« Elle a essayé, dominus, concéda Serena.

\- Et comment y as-tu échappé ?

\- La sœur de la domina.

\- Ah ! Évidemment... Gaïa Mettela se l'était réservée. »

Serena se retrouva un moment déstabilisée.

« Elles ont couché ensemble ?

\- Oui, répondit immédiatement Serena qui n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde à cette éventualité, même si elle avait remarqué que la sœur de la domina se comportait parfois bizarrement avec la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Tu les as entendues ?

\- Oui, elles criaient comme des bêtes en rut. »

Elle rougit de son mensonge. Aulus sourit.

« Aeshma est une chienne, lâcha-t-il l'air rêveur. Déshabille-toi ! »

Serena pâlit.

« Dépêche-toi. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Quand elle fut nue, il lui tourna autour. Caressa ses épaules, effleura le bout de ses seins, fila plus bas. Serena se crispa soudain.

« Détends-toi. »

La jeune fille serra les dents.

« Mmm, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- Et tu n'as jamais connu un homme ?

\- Non, dominus.

\- Une femme ?

\- Non, dominus.

\- Valerius est un pauvre imbécile, conclut Aulus Flavius sur un ton méprisant. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! aboya Aulus. »

Marcus Silus fit son apparition. Il jeta un regard appréciateur à la jeune esclave.

« Ton médecin est attrayant, mais je pense que tu l'avais remarqué, ricana Aulus Flavius.

\- Un bien précieux, procurateur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Il arrive. »

Le visage d'Aulus Flavius s'illumina.

« Avec son fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Son escorte est nombreuse ?

\- Non.

\- Quand ?

\- Il sera là dans deux heures. Il a envoyé deux cavaliers pour prévenir ses gens. Ils ont été interceptés avant d'atteindre la villa. Mes hommes m'ont tout de suite prévenu.

\- Bien, fit Aulus Flavius en se frottant les mains. J'ai perdu quelques manches. Mais je gagnerai la belle.

\- Il ne faudra pas s'attarder trop longtemps.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui. »

Aulus reporta son attention vers Serena.

« Je pars dans quatre jours pour l'Arménie. Tu nous accompagneras en tant que médecin. Je m'occuperai de te déniaiser plus tard. Il n'est pas bon qu'une femme de ton âge ne sache rien des plaisirs de la chair. Laisse-nous maintenant.

\- Bien, dominus.

\- Serena ? la rappela-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce ses affaires sous le bras.

« Dominus ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de quitter mon service. Mes gardes te rattraperaient et se chargeraient tous ensemble de ton éducation de femme.

\- Je suis à votre service, dominus, répondit Serena feignant la plus servile des obséquiosités. »

Le jeune fille croisa des gardes et essuya des remarques grivoises. Elle s'enfuit en courant sous leurs rires gras. Elle ne risquait rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Une fille remarquée par le procurateur lui était exclusivement réservée jusqu'à ce qu'il la cédât à ses hommes. Aulus Flavius ne partageait pas, sinon avec ses compagnons de débauche. Serena s'arrêta le cœur battant dans l'ombre du grand péristyle, incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle leva une main devant elle. Elle tremblait. Elle se pinça les lèvres et tâcha de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« C'est un chien, souffla soudain une voix féminine près d'elle. »

Serena fit un bond et cria de surprise.

« Chuuut... Ne fais pas de bruit. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Serena serrait ses vêtements contre sa poitrine comme si elle pourrait de cette façon restreindre les battements affolés de son cœur.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller, suggéra gentiment la femme que Serena n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Passe au moins ta tunique.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Donne-moi tes sandales et le reste de tes vêtements, je te les tiendrai.

\- Merci.

\- Il est méchant... murmura l'inconnue. Il t'a fait mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as de la chance. Tu es jeune et assez jolie. Je t'ai vue rentrer chez lui. Je t'ai attendue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un en sortant. Je t'aurais attendu toute la nuit s'il avait fallu.

\- …

\- La première fois, il n'y avait personne quand je suis sortie de chez lui. Les autres fois non plus d'ailleurs.

\- …

\- Je le hais, dit-elle alors que Serena finissait de passer sa tunique.

\- Je...

\- Viens, on va marcher un peu, ça te détendra. »

L'inconnue guida Serena sur une petite terrasse qui s'ouvrait sur la grande cours des communs.

« Les gardes ne nous embêteront pas.

\- Ma mère doit s'inquiéter.

\- Je te raccompagnerai à elle après. »

Elles marchèrent en silence. La présence amicale de l'inconnue apaisa Serena. Elles s'assirent et la jeune fille lui tendit un petit flacon.

« C'est de la posca, précisa-t-elle.

\- Tu avais tout prévu

\- L'habitude. J'ai raté quelques filles, pas toi.

\- Tu appartiens à la familia du... euh...

\- Difficile de l'appeler dominus ?

\- Oui, avoua Serena dans un souffle. Il me fait peur.

\- J'ai été achetée, il y a trois ans. Le procurateur m'a remarquée.

\- C'est depuis ce jour-là que tu le hais ?

\- Oui.

\- Notre domina... Notre domina, elle était si gentille. »

L'inconnue haussa les épaules.

« Les propriétaires ne s'embarrassent pas des gens qui vivent sur leurs terres, ils ne valent pas plus, sinon moins qu'un olivier.

\- Julia Mettela n'était pas comme cela.

\- Ta domina s'appelait Julia Mettela ?! s'écria l'inconnue.

\- Oui, tu la connais ?

\- Non, mais j'ai entendu prononcer son nom plusieurs fois. Le procurateur ne l'aime pas.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kyma.

\- Le dominus attend quelqu'un. Tu sais qui doit arriver à la propriété ?

\- Non.

\- Vous allez rester longtemps ici ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ce que j'aurais aimé rester en Lycie. Qu'il m'oublie enfin, soupira Kyma. Je me déteste parfois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas m'être défigurée, pour ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de me tuer, pour accepter de le servir encore, pour ne pas m'être enfuie.

\- Mais, après vous allez partir en Arménie ? Vous y resterez longtemps ?

\- Je crois que l'Arménie ne sera que la première étape d'un plus long voyage. Si j'ai bien compris, on ne reviendra jamais en Lycie. »

Plus calme, Serena réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, à tout ce que venait lui de lui raconter Kyma. Elle échafaudait des théories qui expliqueraient rationnellement, pourquoi la domina avait cédé le Grand Domaine qu'elle adorait à un homme qui la détestait. À un homme qui jouissait d'une détestable réputation. Pourquoi elle n'avait prévenu personne. Des théories qui l'informeraient sur l'identité de l'homme qui arrivait accompagné de son fils. L'homme dont l'escorte semblait dérisoire. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Le dominus ? Mais pourquoi le dominus viendrait-il alors que la propriété avait été vendue ? La domina était partie à Rome en octobre. On n'avait depuis, reçu aucune nouvelle. On n'en attendait pas avant la fin du mois de mars. Pourquoi le procurateur était-il venu avec autant d'hommes ? Des soldats campaient à proximité de la propriété. Avant d'être licencié comme les autres, un garde avait affirmé qu'une centurie entière avait pris ses quartiers au Grand Domaine. Un berger de passage au domaine s'était moqué de lui. Les soldats étaient certes nombreux, mais pas plus d'une soixantaine. La familia avait cependant convenu que ce déploiement de force n'avait rien d'anodin et la peur rampait depuis. Elle semait l'inquiétude, dans des esprits déjà tourmentés par le changement inexpliqué de propriétaire. Un nouveau maître. Une sombre réputation. Un sentiment d'abandon pour les plus sensibles, de trahison pour les plus sanguins. La morosité régnait sur le domaine jadis habité par la joie et la sérénité. La confiance en avenir tranquille et souriant. Serena aimait Temon.

Temon.

« Je dois partir, s'exclama soudain la jeune fille. Ils s'en sont pris à Temon ! »

Kyma accompagna Serena. Elle passèrent par la cour pour rejoindre le quartier des employés, Berival reconnut la silhouette de Serena et il courut la rejoindre.

« Serena ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Je dois retrouver Temon.

\- Il est à la forge.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Quelques coups. »

Serena tourna la tête vers la forge. Le feu l'éclairait encore.

« Tu travaillais ?

\- Oui.

\- La nuit ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi soigner Temon. Dis-lui que je vais bien.

\- Je vais te laisser, intervint Kyma.

\- Non, reste, voulut la retenir Serena.

\- Je ne peux pas rester éloignée du dominus, trop longtemps.

\- Merci, Kyma.

\- Tu veux savoir qui il attend ?

\- Oui.

\- Si j'en apprends plus, je te préviendrai. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Berival.

\- Une esclave du... maître.

\- Une esclave ou une espionne ?

\- …

\- Je n'aime pas ces gens, Serena. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Elle a été gentille.

\- Mais elle lui appartient. »

Serena repensa aux paroles de Berival alors qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre. Kyma pouvait-elle servir d'informatrice à Aulus Flavius ? Une jeune fille. Une esclave. Qui feignait haïr son maître. Une manière aisée pour s'attirer la sympathie et les confidences d'une familia dont on voulait s'assurer de la fidélité.

.

Serena n'eut pas besoin de Kyma pour connaître l'identité du visiteur. Elle était encore dans la forge en compagnie de sa mère, de Berival, de Temon et de Méléna que sa mère aimait beaucoup. Il y eu des cris, l'arrivée de chevaux, d'hommes à pied et le roulement caractéristique de roues cerclées de fer. Un carpentum. La grande cour se remplit de soldats.

« Qui est-ce ? souffla Héllènis.

\- Quelqu'un était attendu avec son fils, l'informa Serena d'une voix incertaine.

\- Son fils ? »

Des hommes apparurent avec des torches. Les rideaux du carpentum glissèrent. Deux jeunes femmes en descendirent. Héllènis les reconnues tout de suite.

« Que font-elles ici ? »

Personne n'eût le temps de lui répondre. Des bras se tendirent hors du carpentum et passèrent un enfant endormi dans les bras de la plus jeune des deux femmes qui s'y trouvaient auparavant. Et puis, Quintus Pulvillus Valerius prit pied dans la cour.

.

Quintus mit un moment avant de s'inquiéter. Il avait envoyé deux hommes prévenir de son arrivée. La présence de nombreuses personnes dans la cour, les torches, ne le surprirent pas. Il vérifia que Gaïus ne s'était pas réveillé et sourit à Routh. Il se tourna alors pour donner des ordres. Loger son escorte, leur servir à boire et à manger, préparer une collation qu'il prendrait dans le jardin. Il aspirait au calme et au silence.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait aucun visage parmi les gens venus l'accueillir. Ni parmi les gardes qui portaient des uniformes de soldats ni parmi les serviteurs.

« Soyez le bienvenu, Quintus Pulvillus, lança une voix narquoise. »

Quintus se figea. Marcus Silus ! L'âme damnée d'Aulus Flavius. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Vous étiez impatiemment attendus, continua Silus d'une voix suave.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- J'assure comme toujours la protection du procurateur de Lycie, répondit négligemment Silus.

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- Il vous attendait. Vous et... votre fils, grimaça Silus avec mépris et méchanceté.

\- …

\- Ah, autant vous l'apprendre maintenant. L'Empereur, dans sa grande générosité, a cédé le Grand Domaine au procurateur.

\- Le Grand Domaine appartient à Julia Mettela, rétorqua Quintus.

\- Julia Mettela n'existe pas, Quintus. »

Les hommes de son escorte se rapprochèrent de Quintus Pulvillus. Les gardes leur barrèrent le passage. Silus les engagea à remettre leurs armes aux soldats et à disparaître. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Pagona se rapprocha de sa jeune sœur. Tovias se plaça devant elles. Une bagarre se dessina. Un homme appartenant à la maison de Quintus se plia en deux, un autre fut brusquement ceinturé par deux soldats. Quintus s'avança devant Silus.

« Je vous interdis de toucher à mes gens ! claqua-t-il d'une voix ferme. Veuillez faire cesser ceci tout de suite !

\- Dites à vos gens de se montrer raisonnable et rien de fâcheux ne leur arrivera. »

Quintus affronta le centurion du regard. Il se donnait ainsi un temps de réflexion. Silus servait un homme qui avait tué le tribun Kaeso Valens et son cornicularius, qui avait tenté de le tuer lui et Julia, qui avait massacré sa familia à Bois Vert. Un homme dangereux. Julia lui avait envoyé un message. Une tablette. Il avait reconnu son sceau. Pas son écriture, mais il arrivait parfois qu'elle dicte ses messages. Parfois ? Oui, parfois à Andratus ou à un de ses commis, mais un message qui lui était destiné ? Combien de fois cela lui était-il arrivé ? Jamais. Jamais Julia ne lui avait envoyé une tablette qu'elle n'eût pas écrite de sa propre main. Le message n'avait rien de vraiment confidentiel, mais... Comment avait-il pu se montrer si sot ? Avec tout ce qu'il savait ? Elle lui manquait. Voilà pourquoi. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, emporté par la joie de la revoir, d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles, de la savoir en Lycie. Il s'était conduit en véritable crétin. Il n'avait même pas consulté Severus. Il avait simplement affirmé à l'intendant que Julia était rentrée et qu'il allait la retrouver au Grand Domaine.

Que lui voulait Aulus Flavius ? Il le croyait à Rome. Comme Julia, réalisa-t-il. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait fait Julia ? Dans quel pétrin l'avait entraînée sa sœur ? Julia était partie parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de la savoir seule à Rome. Dieux... Dieux, dieux, se prit à psalmodier le jurisconsulte. Il aperçut enfin des visages connus. Le forgeron Berival, mais aussi Héllènis et Méléna, ainsi que la petite Serena que Julia tenait en haute estime. Que savaient-ils ? Un homme de son escorte jura. Routh se rapprocha de Quintus jusqu'à le toucher. Parer au plus pressé décida le jurisconsulte.

« Tout va bien, dit-il à l'attention de ses gens. Remettez vos armes à ces hommes et allez vous coucher. Je viendrai vous voir demain.

\- Dominus... tenta de protester un garde de son escorte.

\- Faîtes ce que je vous dis ! »

Ses gens obtempérèrent. Quintus se rembrunit quand Silus ordonna qu'ils soient escortés et gardés pendant la nuit.

« On ne sait jamais, susurra-t-il à Quintus. »

Tovias et Pagona furent enjoint à suivre le mouvement. Pagona protesta. Gaïus avait besoin d'elle.

« Il a déjà celle-là, rétorqua Silus en désignant Routh. Il n'a pas besoin d'une deuxième nourrice.

\- Va avec eux, Pagona, lui dit Quintus conciliant.

\- La domina m'a confié son fils et sa sœur m'a demandé de veiller sur lui comme sur mon propre fils, protesta Pagona d'un air déterminé.

\- Routh s'en occupera très bien. Je te ferai appeler ensuite. »

Pagona lui lança un regard noir. L'accueil qu'on leur avait réservé puait le piège.

« Marcus, demanda Quintus. Pagona est une femme libre...

\- Qu'elle aille dormir où elle veut ! le coupa Silus. Emmenez les hommes, ordonna-t-il à ses soldats. Et vous, Quintus, suivez-moi.

\- …

\- S'il vous plaît, railla Silus. »

.

Pagona se retrouva seule dans la cour. Serena approcha.

« Pagona ?

\- Serena, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle emmena Pagona à la forge. On l'invita à s'asseoir, à boire et à se restaurer. Elle réitéra sa question.

« Pourquoi le dominus est ici ? demanda Héllènis sans répondre.

\- Parce que la domina lui a écrit qu'elle l'attendait ici, expliqua Pagona.

\- Mais la domina n'est pas là, répondit Berival surpris d'une telle assertion.

\- Elle lui a envoyé un message.

\- Qui lui a porté ? demanda Héllènis.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La domina a vendu le domaine à Aulus Flavius.

\- C'est impossible, déclara fermement Pagona.

\- …

\- Je l'ai souvent entendu parler du Grand Domaine, dit Pagona. Elle ne l'aurait jamais vendu. »

La jeune femme raffermit ses compagnons dans leurs doutes, dans leurs soupçons. Mais que faire ?

« Andratus, suggéra Méléna. Contactons Andratus.

\- Il a confirmé l'acte de propriété, observa Berival.

\- Crois-tu qu'il soit complice ? demanda Serena.

\- Vu la tête qu'il faisait en quittant le domaine, ça m'étonnerait, affirma Héllènis.

\- Que faire ? se désola Méléna.

\- Le procurateur est mauvais, dit Serena la voix tremblante. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Temon sentit la colère le reprendre. Berival posa une main ferme sur son avant-bras. Serena n'avait rien raconté, mais elle était revenue bouleversée de son entrevue avec Aulus Flavius.

« Les bergers. Il faut prévenir les bergers, dit Berival.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Héllènis.

\- Je ne sais pas, je m'inquiète pour le dominus et son fils. Nous n'avons plus de gardes, les ouvriers agricoles sont tous chez eux, dispersés un peu partout. C'est l'hiver et nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Les bergers regroupent leurs troupeaux dans la plaine durant l'hiver et ce sont les seuls en qui j'ai confiance. Il faut les prévenir. Si on a besoin d'eux, il nous aiderons.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, dit Méléna avec sagesse. On remarqua ta disparition.

\- J'irai, déclara Temon. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

\- La vérité, ce que nous savons, peu de chose en fin de compte. Dis-leur simplement de se rapprocher de la villa. Dis-leur qu'on craint pour la vie du fils de la domina.

\- Tu crois qu'ils l'écouteront ? demanda Méléna à Berival.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont tous prêts à mourir pour Julia Mettela, répondit le forgeron. »

.

* * *

.

La décision avait été rapide, mais son exécution avait une fois de plus dressé violemment les deux sœurs l'une contre l'autre. Julia avait été effondrée par la nouvelle et Gaïa s'était traitée de sombre imbécile. Le sceau. Comment n'y avait-elle pas prêté plus attention ? Elle avait remarqué que Julia ne le portait plus, mais ne s'était pas attardée à éclaircir la raison de son absence. Julia pensait se l'être fait voler en prison. Ce qui avait effectivement été le cas. Par Aulus Flavius. Pas par un garde ou par un prisonnier comme elle l'avait bêtement cru. Elle n'était pas arrivée à se souvenir du moment auquel elle ne l'avait plus porté. Elle s'était simplement fait la réflexion, au cours de la traversée, qu'elle devrait en commander un nouveau quand elle serait rentrée à Patara. En turquoise cette fois. Pour lui rappeler l'Égypte et parce que la pierre avait des vertus magiques et protectrices, parce que le bleu de la pierre s'harmoniserait avec le rouge profond du grenat de Gaïa. Parce que les dauphins nageraient dans l'azur et non plus dans le sang.

« On attend les autres et on part immédiatement pour le Grand Domaine, déclara Gaïa. »

Publius Buteo la regarda de travers. Marcia ouvrit la bouche et se tut. Tidutanus se pinça les lèvres. Julia était retirée quelque part au plus profond de ses angoisses. Personne n'avait le courage de contredire Gaïa. De s'opposer à sa fougue et à sa volonté. De l'affronter. Aeshma se lança :

« Domina, à combien de milles se trouve le Grand Domaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'impatienta Gaïa en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Domina ? demanda Aeshma à Julia.

\- Un peu plus de quatre-vingt milles, répondit Julia l'air absent. »

Aeshma avait l'habitude de voyager, elle avait parcouru des milliers de milles à pieds, des milliers de milles au pas de course. Quatre-vingt milles... Les chevaux avaient galopé quinze milles à fond de train. Atalante et ses pieds légers avaient dû pousser les piétons au maximum de leur possibilité. Ils pourraient se battre, ils ne pourraient pas repartir. Elle échangea un regard avec Marcia, avec Tidutanus, y trouva la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Domina... »

Aeshma n'alla pas plus loin. Gaïa lui jeta un regard mi-suspicieux, mi-interrogateur. Publius, Tidutanus et Marcia un regard reconnaissant. Julia resta un moment silencieuse.

« Aeshma, l'invectiva soudain Gaïa. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quatre-vingt milles, domina.

\- Et ?

\- Les chevaux ont besoin de repos et quand ils vont arriver les gladiateurs aussi. Ils ne pourront pas repartir, domina. Je connais Atalante, vous lui avez demandé de venir au plus vite, elle sera là dans peu de temps. Pour se battre, pas pour repartir. »

L'expression de Gaïa glissa. Aeshma pressentait des reproches, des paroles blessantes. La domina ne changerait jamais. À chaque fois qu'elle se sentait contrariée, elle se vengeait sur elle. À chaque fois, la domina l'écrasait de sa morgue et lui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une esclave et une réprouvée, une moins que rien. Antiochus ferma les yeux un bref moment, augurant des paroles cruelles que ne méritait pas la jeune Parthe. Gaïa Mettela avait la langue acérée. Il l'avait trouvée étonnement affable à Rome. Étonnement attentionnée envers les gladiatrices, plus encore envers la jeune Marcia Atilia. Être son garde du corps lui procurait souvent des sueurs froides. Quand Julia Mettela vivait à Alexandrie, elle refroidissait les ardeurs de sa jeune sœur et rattrapait ses imprudences, mais depuis que Gaïa vivait seule, il avait souvent craint le pire. Heureusement, elle possédait un très bon réseau de renseignements et quelques tentatives de vengeance avaient ainsi été évitées. Aeshma avait seule eu le courage d'intervenir. Partir maintenant eut été une folie, mais affronter Gaïa... La jeune gladiatrice entretenait une relation particulière avec elle. Elles avaient, à sa connaissance, passé deux nuits ensemble. Elles avaient été discrètes, mais Antiochus était un garde du corps attentif et pointilleux, toujours sur le qui-vive. Il avait tenté d'interroger Néria à ce sujet. Elle avait pris un air scandalisé. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne posait pas cette question par curiosité, mais dans l'intérêt de la domina, dans l'intérêt de sa sécurité. Néria l'avait toisé, lui rétorquant qu'Aeshma était digne de confiance et qu'elle ne mettrait jamais en danger l'intégrité physique ou morale de la domina. Antiochus avait battu en retraite. En deux ans, Néria avait acquis une autorité et une assurance qui allaient de pair avec celles de la domina. Gaïa avait trouvé une perle rare. Une jeune femme de confiance à sa mesure.

« Gaïa, intervint Marcia en menant son cheval près de celui d'Aeshma. »

Les traits de Gaïa se durcirent encore. Julia effondrée, se morfondait dans son angoisse, toutes ses pensées focalisées sur Gaïus, sur Quintus, sur Aulus Flavius et ce chien de Marcus Silus, sur sa bêtise. Elle n'avait pas suivi l'échange entre Gaïa et Aeshma, et elle avait répondu machinalement à la question de la jeune gladiatrice. Mais l'intervention de Marcia attira son attention. Elle dévisagea ceux qui l'entouraient. Severus catastrophé, Antiochus sur ses gardes, Kittos dans l'expectative de ce qui allait arriver. L'inquiétude de Marcia. Le regard sombre d'Aeshma. La mine dangereusement contrariée de sa sœur. Elle se remémora le dialogue en accéléré. Comprit l'implication des paroles échangées. L'appel à l'aide d'Aeshma. Elle n'avait pas interpellé Gaïa, elle l'avait interpellée, elle. Aeshma avait raison. Une raison horriblement cruelle.

« ...et c'est trop, répondit-elle à sa sœur à la place de la jeune Parthe. »

Gaïa se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Les chevaux sont fatigués, les gladiateurs vont arriver épuisés, argumenta Julia.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? lui reprocha durement Gaïa. »

La querelle amorcée fut interrompue par l'arrivée des gladiateurs. Publius et les prétoriens se purent contenir des regards admiratifs. Ils les avaient dépassés à quelques milles de Myra. Et ils arrivaient déjà. Les deux jeunes filles qui couraient en tête s'arrêtèrent. Les autres derrière soufflèrent bruyamment, soulagés d'être enfin arrivés.

« Personne ne s'assoit ! claqua la voix d'Atalante. Respirez ! »

La grande rétiaire fit le tour des gladiateurs. Astarté rejoignit les cavaliers à grands pas souples, contrôlant sa respiration. Les battements de son cœur. Souriante.

« Atalante est incroyable, s'égaya-t-elle franchement admirative. Marcia, comment s'appelle ton dieu avec des ailes aux pieds ?

\- Mercure.

\- Voilà ! C'est sa fille cachée, doublée d'une meliora de tout premier ordre. Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Astarté fut soudain distraite par l'arrivée de Rachel.

« Tu es là ! souffla Rachel émue. Je peux ? ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Euh... oui, répondit Astarté qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. »

Rachel enlaça Astarté et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se souviendrait à jamais d'elle. Elle admirait Aeshma, mais Astarté avait été le premier visage amical qu'elle avait vu, alors qu'autour d'elle, la mort frappait, qu'on la frappait et que ne régnait que rage et violence.

« Astar ? l'appela Atalante dans un murmure.

\- Ouais ? fit celle-ci en s'écartant de Rachel. »

Atalante arborait une expression grave qui alerta la Dace aux larges épaules. Les cavaliers. Les cavaliers tiraient de sales gueules. Un problème. Astarté endossa son rôle de garde du corps. Elle alla se placer auprès de Gaïa. Remarqua l'air revêche d'Aeshma. La mine défaite de Julia Mettela. La colère qui dansait dans le regard de Gaïa Mettela.

« Domina ? »

Gaïa l'ignora. Julia prit les choses en main et appela Atalante. La grande rétiaire donna la permission aux gladiateurs de s'asseoir, jambes allongées. Galini, Ishtar, Sabina, Germanus et Dacia restèrent debout. Les autres se laissèrent tomber par terre.

« Prêt à vous battre ? demanda Julia à la grande rétiaire.

\- Maintenant ? s'inquiéta Atalante.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Euh, maintenant, si c'est nécessaire.

\- Et à repartir ?

\- Il leur faut du repos, domina. Au moins pour ceux qui sont par terre.

\- Pour une longue course ?

\- Combien de milles, domina ?

\- Quatre-vingt, le plus vite possible.

\- Non, refusa fermement Atalante. Même moi, je ne pourrai pas repartir maintenant pour quatre-vingt milles.

\- Quand serez-vous prêts et en combien de temps penses-tu que vous êtes capable de couvrir cette distance ?

\- On peut les parcourir en sept heures, huit maximum. Neuf, si vous nous voulez aptes à faire autre chose ensuite, mais pas maintenant, domina. C'est impossible. Je les ai poussés à la limite de leur résistance, vous m'aviez dit de nous dépêcher. Ils ne peuvent pas repartir maintenant.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain matin.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'insurgea Gaïa.

\- Kittos, qu'en dis-tu ? lui demanda Julia sans se préoccuper des protestations de sa jeune sœur.

\- C'est sage.

\- Marcia ?

\- …

\- Aeshma ?

\- Les chevaux ont besoin de repos, domina. Et quatre-vingt milles...

\- Aeshma, qui te permet... siffla Gaïa.

\- Moi, la coupa durement Julia. Moi, je me permets de lui demander son avis, comme je l'ai demandé à Kittos et à Atalante. Je veux mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté, pas agir sur un coup de tête pour tout perdre ensuite, pour aller droit à l'échec et au massacre. »

Gaïa se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Gaïa, reprit plus gentiment Julia. Allons nous restaurer, discuter ensemble de ce qu'il convient de faire et dormir.

\- Mais Aulus Flavius est au Grand Domaine, et il a les ordres de l'Empereur avec lui, s'entêta Gaïa. Tout le monde va croire que tes biens sont à lui. Que tu les as vendus, qu'il est le nouveau dominus.

\- Crois-tu que je n'en suis pas consciente ? répondit sombrement Julia.

\- Le nouveau dominus ? dit soudain un homme à la voix cassée. Mais...

\- Tibalt ?! s'étonna Julia en reconnaissant le berger. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Severus m'a demandé de veiller sur la propriété. Nous sommes venus à deux familles.

\- Personne ne prend jamais garde aux bergers, expliqua Severus. Ils se déplacent partout, j'ai pensé qu'ils feraient d'excellents guetteurs.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Julia. Surveillent-t-ils aussi le Grand Domaine ?

\- Non, domina. Leur mission était de veiller sur le dominus et votre fils.

\- Mais ils sont partis, observa Julia.

\- Une famille est partie aussi, répondit Tibalt.

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté ?

\- Ma fille va accoucher. Je ne voulais pas la laisser. C'est mon premier petit enfant.

\- Je ne te reproche rien.

\- Si vous partez demain, je vous accompagne avec mes deux fils, ma femme restera avec elle. »

.

La soirée fut tendue. Mais tout le monde s'accorda sur la conduite à tenir. Antiochus repartirait avec Severus et deux prétoriens. Un principale et un homme de rang. Ils serviraient de caution. Publius Buteo écrivit une tablette à destination du propréteur qui lui annonçait la condamnation du procurateur, sa destitution et dénonçait comme mensonge tout ce que le procurateur avait pu raconter à propos de Julia Mettela Valeria et de sa soi-disant condition servile. Un ordre de mettre ses hommes et ses ressources au service de son principale. Une autre tablette était destinée au centurion de la légion Fulminata qui avait remplacé Kaeso Valens à la tête de la centurie qui casernait dans la ville. Un ordre d'arrestation du procurateur, un ordre pour arraisonner son navire. Si jamais Aulus Flavius se montrait à Patara, il n'y gagnerait qu'une paire des fers aux pieds.

Severus mit trois chevaux frais à leur disposition et les quatre hommes repartirent immédiatement. On discuta ensuite du trajet, du ravitaillement à prévoir, du matériel médical à emporter. Tout devait être prêt avant le coucher. Aeshma s'occupa de l'aspect médical, Julia, Severus et Atalante du trajet. Atalante ne connaissait pas aussi bien la région que les deux autres, mais ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle menait la course, elle apporterait de précieux conseils et on ne pouvait se passer de son avis. Gaïa, Astarté, Tidutanus et Publius partirent en compagnie de Rachel à qui Severus avait cédé pour l'occasion, ses prérogatives d'intendant. Ils s'occupèrent du ravitaillement. Un prétorien et un garde jouèrent aux manutentionnaires. Marcia, le prétorien qui répondait au surnom de Sura, et Ursus se chargèrent des chevaux. Severus avait ordonné qu'ils fussent pansés et bichonnés, mais Marcia devait vérifier qu'aucun n'était blessé, qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, qu'ils avaient eu de quoi manger et boire en abondance.

Quand Aeshma eut empaqueté tout ce qu'elle jugeait nécessaire, que Marcia eut fini son inspection, qu'Astarté et Atalante fussent libérées de leurs obligations, les gladiatrices rejoignirent leurs camarades et leur apprirent qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain. Tidutanus avait décidé qu'il leur appartenait de parler aux gladiateurs et ne joignit pas à elles. Il les retrouverait avec ses hommes pour le repas du soir.

.

« Quatre-vingt milles en neuf heures maximum. Départ à la première heure, annonça Atalante. »

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Ajax, Germanus et Sabina se consultèrent du regard.

« Pourquoi ? se lança Sabina. On ne vous a rien demandé jusqu'à présent. On n'a pas pas protesté quand vous nous avez dit d'embarquer sur un navire en plein hiver et qu'on a failli perdre Britannia, Astarté, Marcia et Aeshma. On vous a suivi quand vous nous avez dit de courir quinze milles à fond, mais là... Pourquoi, les prétoriens ? Pourquoi ce départ en arme ? Pourquoi Herennius et Tidutanus n'ont même pas protesté ? Pourquoi ont-ils été jusqu'à nous donner l'accès de l'armurerie, de nous équiper comme bon nous semblait ? »

Aeshma serra les dents, incapable de dire et d'expliquer quoi que ce fut. Atalante se sentit perdue, comment tout raconter ? Marcia douloureusement impliquée dans cette histoire baissa les yeux. Heureusement Astarté était présente. Elle hésita, que pouvait-elle raconter ? Qu'est-ce que Aeshma, Atalante et surtout Marcia accepteraient qu'elle racontât.

« Tu peux tout dire, Astar, souffla Aeshma. Enfin, en ce qui nous concerne, toi et moi.

\- Tu peux raconter pour moi aussi, ajouta Marcia. Pour mon père, pour Caper... Les raisons qui m'ont fait signer un contrat d'auctorata. »

.

Marcia avait beaucoup parlé sur la _Stella Maris_ , et Astarté avait beaucoup écouté. Elles s'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre. Elles avaient doucement retrouvé la confiance qui avait toujours régi leurs rapports quand elles passaient leurs nuits ensemble. Astarté lui avait avoué ses peines, ses errements et sa douleur d'avoir été séparée de la familia. D'elle. Du temps qui était passé et de ses hésitations. De la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en la retrouvant à Rome. Marcia lui avait fait part du chemin difficile qu'elle avait, elle aussi, dû parcourir de son côté. Du soutien sans failles d'Aeshma et d'Atalante. De la gentillesse dont avait preuve Galini, Caïus et Galus à son égard. De ses nuits avec le jeune Gaulois.

Elles avaient ri d'avoir partagé les mêmes angoisses lors de leurs retrouvailles. Marcia s'était gentiment moquée d'Astarté. La meliora toujours si sûre d'elle, timide ? Les yeux dorés de la Dace avaient brillé de malice et d'affection, et les deux gladiatrices s'étaient amicalement et tendrement félicitées d'avoir surmontées leurs peurs et leurs hésitations. Elles s'étaient pris les avant-bras et avaient scellé ainsi le serment de ne plus jamais douter l'une de l'autre. Une fois, les non-dits avoués, les confidences achevées, Marcia avait complété ce qu'Astarté savait déjà à propos d'Aulus Flavius. Son père tribun auprès de la légion Fulminata, la demande en mariage. Les menaces. Pas beaucoup plus, parce qu'elles avaient pris du temps à parler l'une de l'autre, des sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient, même si Astarté avait contenu une part de son affection. Lui laisser libre-court l'aurait conduite à entreprendre Marcia. La jeune fille avait dépassé cet aspect de leur relation. C'était curieux et un peu déstabilisant, mais Astarté avait toujours su qu'il en serait un jour ainsi. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher l'amitié et la confiance qu'elle partageait avec Marcia. Tant pis pour la nostalgie et le désir qu'elle sentait parfois tapis, prêt à l'embraser si elle lui lâchait la bride.

.

« Vraiment, Astarté, lui assura Marcia. On les a entraînés dans cette histoire parce qu'on a confiance en eux. Montre-leur que notre confiance n'est pas qu'un vain mot. Tu peux tout leur dire... Enfin, presque. »

Astarté comprit le message, le secret que partageaient Julia et Gaïa resterait le leur. Les gladiateurs n'avaient pas à savoir. Elles étaient les dominas. Deux sœurs. Elles le resteraient.

« D'accord, commença Astarté en répondant à la demande implicite de Sabina. On vous a emmenés parce qu'on avait besoin de vous. Parce qu'on a confiance en vous, parce qu'on sait que vous êtes les meilleurs. Ouais, même vous, précisa-t-elle en se tournant vers les plus jeunes. Vers Britannia qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Téos nous a loués aux dominas, c'est ça ? demanda Ajax.

\- Non. C'est nous quatre qui avons proposé aux dominas de vous emmener, répondit Astarté.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sabina.

\- Pour sauver le fils de Julia Mettela et pour tuer un sale type.

\- Arrête, Astarté, lui intima Sabina avec une moue dubitative. C'est un contrat privé. Tu nous parles de toi, d'Atalante, d'Aeshma et de Marcia. C'est vous qui donnez les ordres et Téos applaudit ? »

Astarté se mâchouilla les lèvres. Elle regarda ses camarades.

« Téos est mort, lâcha brusquement Aeshma. »

Les gladiateurs restèrent bouche-bée, mais il en fallait encore plus pour définitivement faire taire Sabina.

« Quand ? Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu avant la fin des jeux.

\- Il n'est pas parti en voyage ? Herennius a dit...

\- Herennius a dit ce qu'il convenait de dire, la coupa Astarté.

\- Mais il est mort comment ? voulut savoir l'hoplomaque.

\- Je l'ai tué avec Astarté. »

Cette fois-ci, Sabina resta muette. Galini croisa le regard de Marcia. Marcia savait. Elle approuvait. Elle reporta son attention sur Astarté. Sa meliora. On pouvait lui faire confiance. Astarté était quelqu'un de bien, pas une vulgaire meurtrière. Les autres devaient comprendre aussi.

« Pourquoi ? Quel est son lien avec le fils de la domina et l'homme que vous voulez tuer ? demanda Ajax. »

Astarté lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Et elle raconta tout. Galini apprit qu'Astarté, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, avait pu se conduire comme une vulgaire meurtrière, tout comme Aeshma, Marpessa ou même Typhon, leur doctor. Leur second doctor. Le premier avait couvert un meurtre, caché un corps, sauvé les coupables. Et puis, elle apprit que Marcia était une fille de chevalier, la fille d'un tribun. Qu'Astarté et Aeshma avaient tué le père de la jeune fille, mais qu'elles avaient aussi sauvé Julia Mettela. Qu'à l'origine des meurtres se trouvait un seul et même homme. Le procurateur de Lycie. Aulus Flavius. Ajax se souvint de lui. Comme munéraire à Patara. Comme convive à une soirée. La soirée à laquelle Gaïa Mettela avait soustrait Atalante.

Les gladiateurs avaient du mal à suivre. Galini et Caïus étaient tout jeunes novices au début de cette histoire, Boudicca, Ishtar et Britannia n'avaient pas encore intégré le ludus. Les autres tentaient de se remémorer des détails. Des détails qu'ils avaient crus sans importance, mais qui en avaient. Des détails qui leur auraient permis, s'ils avaient été plus attentifs, de comprendre, de savoir. Ils avaient cru qu'Astarté et Aeshma avaient été louées pour le plaisir d'un aristocrate, alors qu'elles remplissaient des contrats de mercenaires. Ajax avait remarqué l'attention perverse de l'homme au banquet, mais comment aurait-il pu soupçonner que lui et Aeshma se connaissaient ?

.

Astarté était aussi bonne oratrice que Sabina. Son discours ne nécessitait aucun éclaircissement. Elle avait clairement exposé les tenants et les aboutissements de toute cette histoire, habilement insisté sur des faits ou des détails, qui elle le savait, toucheraient, plus particulièrement les gladiateurs. Des grondements de colère jaillirent quand elle raconta l'implication d'Ister. Des félicitations aussi. La punition infligée par Astarté au jeune auctoratus leur plaisait beaucoup et il n'y aurait pas d'autres représailles. Ister avait payé le prix fort. Les malheurs de Julia Mettela éveillèrent leur sens de la justice et de l'honneur. Aeshma et Astarté furent silencieusement louées de lui avoir sauvé la vie et Galia fut vouée aux gémonies. Le meurtre du père de Marcia avait jeté un froid. Marcia était intervenue. Elle avait parlé d'innocence et de pardon, d'expiation. Les gladiateurs en conçurent un respect redoublé pour la jeune fille, mais aussi pour Aeshma et Astarté. Pour Aeshma qui avait fait taire sa fierté parce que, expiation et Aeshma n'étaient pas deux termes qu'ils auraient auparavant accolés l'un à l'autre. Quand Astarté s'arrêta de parler, les gladiateurs avaient fait leur le combat de leurs quatre camarades. Gaïus Valerius venait de se trouver une familia d'adoption, fidèle et dévouée.

« Nous n'avons pas été très honnêtes envers vous, déclara Atalante quand Astarté se tut. Nous avons été prises de cours quand Aulus Flavius s'est enfui et on s'est tournées vers vous.

\- La domina a passé beaucoup de temps en captivité ? demanda Ajax. »

Silence.

« Un jour et une nuit, finit par répondre Marcia d'une voix sourde. »

Le meliore tourna la tête vers Aeshma. La jeune Parthe arborait une expression fermée. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lut une question dans le regard du secutor.

« Il est venu la voir en prison, répondit-elle. »

Ajax avait été occupé au banquet, mais il s'était inquiété pour Aeshma. Il avait su la colère de Saucia, remarqué la pâleur de la jeune Parthe le lendemain. Aeshma était dure à la souffrance et dotée d'une résistance physique exceptionnelle. Son regard glissa sur Marcia. Elle était arrivée jeune au ludus. Pour échapper à ce type. Aux yeux du solide secutor, Marcia incarnait le courage, la gentillesse, la joie de vivre et, malgré son statut de gladiatrice, une certaine idée qu'il se faisait de l'innocence. Rien n'avait jamais pu gommer cet aspect chez elle. Ni la nudité, ni les entraînements, ni les punitions, ni les jugulas, ni ses succès, ni même ses amours avec Astarté. La Dace aux larges épaules avait conquis un trésor. Elle en avait été amèrement punie, mais Ajax était persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir aimé Marcia. Astarté ne regardait pas Marcia de la même façon qu'elle regardait les autres. L'histoire qu'elle avait partagée avec Marcia l'avait changée. Son arrogance s'était adoucie, Son regard sur les autres avait gagné en bienveillance. Il aimait beaucoup Astarté. Et il l'avait redécouverte sur la _Stella Maris._ Elle prenait au sérieux sa nouvelle fonction et il avait compris qu'elle était heureuse de servir Gaïa Mettela. Heureuse et fière. Elle s'était montrée plus attentive à son entourage, comme si Atalante avait enfin réussi à ce qu'elle adhérât à son sens de l'honneur et des responsabilités. Atalante détestait le cynisme et l'élitisme d'Astarté. Astarté n'en avait cure. D'autant moins, qu'elle savait que la grande rétiaire ne pouvait pas se défendre de l'apprécier. Quoi qu'il en fût d'Astarté, Marcia était différente, innocente. Cet Aulus Flavius avait tué son père, brisé sa vie tranquille et heureuse de fille de chevalier, il avait souillé Aeshma et Astarté en les transformant en meurtrières, il avait agressé à deux reprises une femme honnête parce qu'elle était une amie de Marcia. Une protectrice. Astarté avait dit que l'homme avait été condamné par l'Empereur, que les prétoriens avaient reçu l'ordre de l'arrêter. Astarté avait laissé entendre qu'elle le tuerait. Aeshma, Atalante et Marcia n'avaient pas eu l'air de penser autrement. Il en avait assez entendu. Ses camarades défendaient une cause juste. Les sœurs Mettela avaient sauvé Aeshma, Atalante et Astarté, elles avaient protégé Marcia. Il mettrait toutes ses forces et toutes ses qualités de combattant à leur service.

Les gladiatrices aimaient Marcia. Britannia la considérait comme sa meliora, Dacia aussi. Dacia avait deux melioras, Marcia chez les bestiaires, Sabina chez les hoplomaques. Sabina était prête à suivre ses quatre camarades où qu'elle aillent. Dacia n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Galus aimait Marcia, Caïus aussi, ils la suivraient jusqu'en enfer. Enyo vouait une confiance absolue à Aeshma, Ishtar aussi. Germanus se souvenait de Lucanus, de la vente d'Astarté, il aimait les melioras, enviait leur camaraderie parfois rude et sauvage, mais franche et sincère. Il avait rêvé d'intégrer le palus du sanglier et son regard glissait souvent sur les sceaux que portaient celles qui en faisaient partie. Même Marcia avait réussi a créer une ambiance particulière au sein de l'équipe des bestiaires. Dacia était une gladiatrice sympathique, mais Celtine avait toujours été un parangon d'égoïsme. Une fille superficielle qui s'arrangeait pour ne pas s'impliquer plus qu'il ne fallait dans la vie communautaire du ludus. Et pourtant, elle était là avec eux et on lisait sur son visage qu'elle suivrait elle aussi Marcia. Le bracelet d'or que la jeune fille avait offert à chacune des bestiaires, brillait au-dessus du biceps de Celtine, comme ils brillaient au-dessus de celui de Dacia, de Britannia ou de Marcia qui elle-même, le quittait rarement. Germanus participerait à l'aventure. Il se battrait. Pas comme gladiateur, mais comme un guerrier, comme le grand guerrier qu'il serait devenu si son peuple n'avait pas combattu les légions romaines, s'il n'avait pas perdu, s'il n'avait pas été fait prisonnier et s'il n'avait pas été réduit en esclavage.

« Vous avez le choix, expliqua Atalante. Demain, on partira. Mais si vous préférez rejoindre le ludus, Tidutanus vous laissera Corvinus et vous rentrerez avec lui à Sidé. Vous ne nous devez rien et on ne vous fera aucun reproche.

\- Je fais partie du palus du sanglier, répondit Enyo. Je ne quitte pas mes melioras. Je viens.

\- Moi aussi, approuvèrent d'une seule voie Galini, Ishtar et Boudicca. »

Sabina ricana dans son coin :

« Je savais que c'était une idée du tonnerre ce palus. Dommage que les reines n'aient pas pu venir.

\- Le carré des bestiaires sera au complet, annonça Dacia qui avait consulté Celtine et Britannia du regard avant de s'engager en leurs noms.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Astarté, ajouta Ajax.

\- Encore heureux, rétorqua la Dace.

\- Sur moi aussi, dit Germanus.

\- Où vous allez, je vais aussi, annonça Galus.

\- Pareil, fit Caïus sobrement.

\- Bon, c'est réglé, grogna Aeshma. Tout le monde au lit !

\- Aeshma, vous partirez en avant avec les chevaux ? voulut savoir Ajax.

\- Non, on voyagera tous ensemble. Si certains fatiguent, ils seront pris en croupe, ça limitera les temps de pause. »

Des coups frappés à la porte mirent fin aux questions. Des serviteurs entrèrent avec des plateaux et des amphores. Rachel avait préparé un repas conséquent : plat d'épeautre et de légumes secs, abricots et raisins secs, fromage frais, galettes de millet, le tout en abondance. Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif. Astarté et Marcia s'étaient excusées de ne pouvoir rester, mais Aeshma et Atalante partagèrent leur repas. Tidutanus et ses gardes les rejoignirent. Les gladiateurs avaient du mal à croire que le chef de la garde avait caché le meurtre de Téos. Qu'il l'avait approuvé. Découvrir que Marcia était une fille de chevalier les avait aussi frappés. Marcia ne s'était jamais conduite d'une façon qui eût laissé penser qu'elle appartenait à l'élite romaine. Elle s'était toujours montrée respectueuse et modeste. Serviable et aimable. Quant à Astarté et Aeshma... et à tout le reste...

Ils se couchèrent aussitôt le repas achevé et s'endormirent rapidement.

« Des histoires à raconter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, murmura Sabina avant de s'endormir. Faut que j'aie des enfants et que je ne crève pas en les mettant au monde. »

.

Aeshma et Atalante sortirent un moment. Un besoin de se retrouver seules.

« La familia a bien changé, dit pensivement Atalante.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée au ludus, tout le monde ne pensait qu'à soi... Enfin, presque.

\- …

\- J'avais remarqué Saucia et Chloé. Chloé surtout.

\- C'est un cœur tendre, ronchonna Aeshma. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut rester au ludus.

\- Elle n'a pas trop le choix, c'est une esclave, mais même si elle avait le choix, elle resterait. Elle nous aime.

\- Pff...

\- Ne souffle pas, je t'avais remarquée toi aussi. Tu faisais partie des exceptions.

\- Pff...

\- Toi et Daoud.

\- …

\- Vous preniez soin l'un de l'autre. Chloé, Saucia, Atticus, toi et Daoud, vous étiez les seuls qui pouviez répondre à l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'une familia. Les autres...

\- Tu exagères, grommela Aeshma.

\- Un peu, c'est vrai, reconnut Atalante. Mais pas tant que cela.

\- On a emmené les meilleurs, Ata. D'autres, s'ils n'avaient pas été blessés ou s'ils n'étaient pas morts, auraient pu aussi répondre présents ce soir.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a cinq ans de ça, cela aurait été possible ? »

Aeshma réfléchit un moment.

« Non.

\- Exactement ce que je dis : la familia a changé.

\- Il s'est passé plein de trucs, c'est pour ça.

\- Je sais : les sœurs Mettela, Gaïa, Marcia, les pirates, ta disparition, la vente de Lucanus et d'Astarté, les meurtres, les jeux à Rome.

\- Ouais, entre autre.

\- Oui, entre autre, confirma Atalante. »

Elles s'adossèrent contre le mur de la grange. Terriblement conscientes de leur présence l'une à côté de l'autre. De leur paisible complicité. Des pas crissèrent. Se rapprochèrent.

« Aeshma ? »

La domina. Sa voix incertaine.

« Je vous laisse, fit Atalante. Ne viens pas trop tard, Aeshma. Tu risques de courir aussi demain.

\- Mmm.

\- Bonne nuit, domina, la salua courtoisement Atalante.

\- Bonne nuit, Atalante. »

Gaïa prit la place laissée libre auprès d'Aeshma. Un peu moins proche que ne l'avait été Atalante. La jeune Alexandrine avait arboré une mine contrariée durant toutes les discussions qui avaient abouties à programmer un départ commun le lendemain matin. S'il n'y avait eu sa sœur, Aeshma soupçonnait qu'elle ne se serait pas si facilement ralliée à cette idée. Aeshma comprenait son impatience, mais Gaïa l'avait habituée à plus de sagesse. La domina pouvait s'emporter, elle pouvait se montrer inflexible, mais pas complètement stupide. Elle était rarement imprudente. Téméraire, oui. Imprudente, non.

« Vous leur avez tout raconté ? demanda Gaïa.

\- Non, pas tout, seulement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Presque tout, en fait.

\- Et ils sont tous d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour avoir croisé votre route, dit Gaïa sincèrement émue.

\- Vous, domina, répondit Aeshma. Vous pouvez remercier votre sœur et vous.

\- …

\- Tout a commencé parce que votre sœur a éprouvé de la compassion à mon égard et parce qu'elle n'a pas oublié Atalante.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, domina. Je ne l'aurais pas sauvée sans cela.

\- Et je ne t'aurai pas rencontrée.

\- Non.

\- Aeshma ? »

Gaïa soupira profondément, mais rien ne vint.

« Domina ? la relança Aeshma.

\- Parfois, tu dois me détester.

\- Parfois.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Parfois, je déteste aussi Atalante.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Gaïa d'un ton plus que dubitatif.

\- Non, enfin si, mais elle ne le mérite pas.

\- Par contre, moi... je le mérite ?

\- Franchement ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, vous le méritez.

\- …

\- Mais je vous pardonne toujours.

\- Tu es trop bonne, ironisa Gaïa, le cœur plus léger.

\- Je vous aime bien, ça doit être pour cela, maugréa Aeshma. »

Gaïa l'attrapa par la nuque, agrippa l'épaule la plus éloignée d'elle et tira brusquement la jeune Parthe devant elle. Contre elle. Elle l'enlaça et se pencha sur ses lèvres. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Gaïa avait fermé les yeux et ses lèvres se posaient déjà sur les siennes. La jeune gladiatrice augurait un baiser exigent et intrusif. Il se révéla doux, timide et tendre. Léger. Elle ferma les yeux, ses mains passèrent dans le dos de Gaïa et elle se laissa couler. Doucement. S'harmonisant avec elle. Un nouveau baiser et les doigts de Gaïa se crispèrent sur sa nuque. La jeune Alexandrine exhala un gémissement et se rapprocha insensiblement. Aeshma, rompit le baiser, recula la tête et une de ses mains se posa sur l'épaule de Gaïa. Elle y exerça une légère pression. Un signal. Sa deuxième main prit appui sur l'autre épaule. Gaïa ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Atalante n'appréciera pas, se justifia Aeshma.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle...

\- Elle s'en fiche. Ce qu'elle n'appréciera pas, c'est que je ne dorme pas de la nuit. »

Gaïa se fendit d'une grimace malicieuse.

« Toute la nuit... ?

\- Ouais... enfin... euh... s'embarrassa Aeshma

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'entraîner à partager une nuit de débauche, plaisanta Gaïa. »

La jeune gladiatrice se renfrogna. Le terme lui déplaisait. Gaïa s'aperçut de sa bévue. Décidément, elle n'était pas douée.

« Je voulais simplement m'excuser, dit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle reprit ses distances.

« Je me suis vengée sur toi, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

\- Je connais, je fais pareil avec Atalante, se détendit légèrement Aeshma.

\- Julia m'attend.

\- Mmm.

\- Aeshma ?

\- Mmm ? »

Gaïa soupira, contrariée.

« Parfois... »

Elle se pencha et embrassa Aeshma sur la joue. La jeune gladiatrice essuya immédiatement après l'endroit où Gaïa avait déposé son baiser.

« Tu veux du vinaigre pour te rincer la bouche ? demanda Gaïa mi-figue, mi-raisin. »

Aeshma leva sur elle un regard d'incompréhension.

« Ta main. »

La jeune Parthe examina sa main. Chercha un court instant. Réalisa ce que son geste avait pu avoir d'insultant.

« Oh ! Euh... Non, je, euh...

\- Tu as des réflexes parfois blessants. »

Aeshma la regarda d'un air vindicatif.

« Je n'étais pas venue me quereller avec toi, dit Gaïa.

\- Mouais, s'adoucit la gladiatrice. »

Elles reprirent leur position d'origine. Plus proche. Épaule contre épaule. Gaïa chercha la main d'Aeshma et entrelaça leurs doigts. La jeune Parthe se laissa faire, puis elle referma ses doigts sur ceux de Gaïa. Elle sentait la domina fébrile, inquiète, impatiente et angoissée. Triste. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre elle. Le temps passa en silence.

« Julia va s'inquiéter, déclara soudain Gaïa.

\- Allez la rejoindre, domina. Si vous avez besoin de moi... Et vous pouvez faire confiance à Astarté. Même vous confier à elle.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, quant à me confier...

\- Vous pouvez... évitez juste de...

\- De... ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu as peur que je succombe au charme de mon garde du corps ? lui demanda Gaïa d'un air facétieux.

\- Personne ne résiste à Astarté, se justifia Aeshma en maugréant.

\- Même pas toi ?

\- Elle n'a jamais cherché à me séduire.

\- Et si elle avait essayé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua honnêtement Aeshma. J'ai toujours évité de coucher avec des membres de la familia.

\- Heureuse de le savoir !

\- Vous êtes jalouse ?

\- Non. »

Aeshma la crut. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi la domina lui aurait menti. Gaïa ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus, qu'elle avait dépassé cette peur panique. Qu'elles avaient partagé trop d'épreuves, trop de silences, que Gaïa avait trop souffert de leur séparation, qu'elle estimait trop Aeshma, que ses sentiments avaient été trop intenses, leurs étreintes trop troublantes pour qu'elle doutât de la jeune femme et de ses sentiments. Le lien était trop fort. Aeshma pouvait coucher avec qui elle voulait, aimer qui elle voulait, Gaïa était persuadée que cela ne changerait rien. Un test ? Pourquoi pas ? Gaïa était parfois stupide.

« Tu as été avec quelqu'un depuis que je t'ai ramenée à Sidé ? »

Aeshma sentit l'estomac lui manquer.

« Oui.

\- À Rome aussi ?

\- Une fois, oui.

\- Tu as été sage, remarqua Gaïa.

\- Je ne suis pas Astarté, bougonna Aeshma. »

Gaïa se mit à rire. Non seulement son test était réussi, mais en plus la réplique d'Aeshma l'amusait.

« Je me demande parfois qui j'ai récupéré en acquérant cette gladiatrice !

\- …

\- C'est à peine si Galini ne m'a pas invitée à profiter des charmes d'Astarté, rit encore Gaïa.

\- Galini aime beaucoup Astarté, rétorqua Aeshma l'air revêche. Elle la considère comme son mentor. Domina, Astarté est... euh... elle est un peu... Mais c'est vraiment une fille bien. »

Gaïa poussa Aeshma de l'épaule.

« Loin de moi l'idée de penser le contraire, Aeshma. À vrai dire, je crois que j'ai un faible pour les gladiatrices. »

Aeshma secoua la tête.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là, dit Gaïa redevenue sérieuse. Et je suis contente que toi, tu sois là. »

Elle serra les doigts d'Aeshma, puis dégagea sa main.

« Je te laisse, passe une bonne nuit.

\- Vous aussi, domina. »

Gaïa eut un petit rire découragé.

« Euh... se reprit Aeshma qui savait que la domina espérait toujours qu'elle l'appelât par son prénom.

\- Ça ne change rien, la rassura Gaïa.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Moi, je le suis. »

Elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et s'éloigna. Aeshma la regarda se fondre dans la nuit. Elle se décolla du mur et rentra. Elle s'allongea aux côtés d'Atalante. Malgré tout ce qui les dressait parfois l'une contre l'autre, ses relations étaient moins compliquées avec la grande rétiaire.

.

* * *

.

Quintus resta de marbre. Rien de ce que pouvait lui dire le procurateur ne l'atteindrait. Cet homme n'était que mensonge, trahison et perversion. Routh se demandait comment on pouvait aussi éhontément mentir. Comment un homme pouvait s'abaisser à tant de médisances. Comment cet homme pouvait un seul moment penser qu'il serait cru.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? ricana Aulus Flavius. »

Quintus ne répondit pas.

« Je n'invente rien, Quintus. L'empereur était présent quand Sextus Fannius a confondu celle que tu pensais être une femme honnête et c'est l'Empereur qui par juste décision m'a remis une partie des biens qu'avait spolié Julia.

\- Elle n'a spolié personne.

\- Elle a volé l'argent de Gaïa Mettela. »

Quintus se traita d'imbécile. Pourquoi parler avec ce rebut de l'humanité ?

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il pourtant

\- Moi ?! Mais rien. Je suis venu par pure bonté. Par devoir. Tu as été honteusement trompé. Tu es un homme droit et juste, tu vises la magistrature. Cette femme...

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, le coupa sèchement Quintus.

\- Ta femme est une esclave, ton mariage n'a aucune valeur et ton fils... »

Un rictus cruel déforma les traits d'Aulus Flavius. Routh serra l'enfant contre elle. Il dormait et rien ne l'avait encore réveillé. Quintus se rembrunit.

« Ton fils est un esclave comme sa mère, un bâtard, et il m'appartient, par décision de l'empereur. »

Quintus se plaça devant Routh.

« Je ne crois pas que l'Empereur puisse ainsi disposer de la familia et des esclaves d'un homme libre. Encore moins les céder à quiconque. Bâtard ou pas, Gaïus est mon fils, il m'appartient. »

Aulus Flavius éclata de rire.

« Tu aimes cette traînée ! »

Quintus pâlit.

« Tu es un faible, mais je comprends ton penchant envers Julia. Elle est attirante... N'est-ce pas, Silus ? demanda Aulus Flavius à son centurion.

\- Chaude et douce, procurateur, quel qu'en soit l'orifice.

\- Chien ! fulmina Quintus qui en oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions. »

Il marcha sur Silus et leva la main. Silus para le coup, retourna Quintus et lui bloqua le bras derrière le dos. Il lança un regard à Aulus Flavius, le procurateur donna son autorisation. Silus ricana. Il força Quintus à tomber à genoux, il se pencha sur l'oreille du jurisconsulte et se mit à lui débiter d'un air salace tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Julia, tout le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré, les cris et les gémissements qu'elle avait poussés. Il maintenait une clef douloureuse sur Quintus, et à chaque fois que celui-ci faisait mine de parler, il l'appuyait assez pour que le jurisconsulte gémît de douleur. Routh cherchait une issue. Pour le dominus, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais pour Gaïus ?

« Ne pense pas à t'éclipser, la prévint Aulus Flavius. Le mioche est encore jeune. Il aura besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre vagir. Tu viendras avec nous.

\- Ne touche pas à... rhaaa, râla Quintus.

Le procurateur soupira, excédé.

\- Conduis cet imbécile dans une pièce aveugle, dit-il à Silus. Et fais-le étroitement garder.

\- Vous voulez le garder en vie ?

\- Oui, j'espère bien qu'ils se revoient. Conduis-la avec l'enfant dans une chambre de l'étage, ajouta-t-il en désignant Routh et Gaïus. Mais fais en sorte qu'elle bénéficie de tout ce dont elle a besoin. Je veux l'enfant en bonne santé. Attribue-lui des gardes de confiance.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, procurateur.

\- Emmène-les vite, ils me fatiguent. Et appelle-moi, Kyma.

\- Bien, procurateur. »

La jeune fille attendait dans l'anti-chambre et elle entra chez Aulus Flavius dès que Silus le lui ordonna.

« Kyma, entendit Silus dire à l'esclave d'une voix gourmande. Si docile petite Kyma... »

.

Quintus se retrouva jeté dans un cubiculum sans fenêtre. Routh logée dans la chambre qu'occupait Gaïa quand elle venait au Grand Domaine. Les coffres avaient été vidés, le balcon était gardé, tout comme la porte. La jeune fille déposa Gaïus sur le lit. Il dormait toujours, indifférent aux drames. La jeune fille s'allongea à côté de lui et les recouvrit tous les deux d'une grande couverture. L'enfant bougea et vint se coller à elle. Routh posa une main protectrice sur sa hanche. Elle se sentait sale, les mots blessants d'Aulus Flavius, ceux encore plus immondes du grand centurion. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais les entendre. La domina avait souffert. On l'avait humiliée et violentée. Routh soupçonnait le procurateur de réserver un même destin à Gaïus. Un destin qu'elle partagerait avec l'enfant qu'elle aimait. Il fallait fuir. Sauver Gaïus. La domina n'était pas morte, où qu'elle fût, même condamnée aux mines, Routh protégerait son fils et le lui remettrait vivant et en bonne santé dans les bras, parce que Julia Mettela reviendrait et quand elle reviendrait, Routh verrait son visage s'épanouir de bonheur à la vue de son fils. Et si elle ne revenait pas, Gaïa Mettela reviendrait. La domina lui avait confié la vie de l'enfant à Alexandrie. Routh ne la décevrait pas. Et puis surtout, Routh ne trahirait jamais la confiance de Gaïus. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le haut du crâne.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, murmura-t-elle. Pagona et Tovias trouveront une solution. »

.

Routh avait dix-huit ans, elle aimait tendrement Gaïus et le sommeil eut raison de son angoisse et de sa peur. Quintus en avait quarante-deux, il aimait passionnément Julia et chez lui, l'angoisse, la colère, la peine et la peur eurent raison de son sommeil.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le plat d'épeautre et des légumes secs préparé par Rachel :** Je ne saurais l'affirmer, mais je pense que ce plat traditionnel qu'on peut manger au Liban remonte à l'antiquité. Appelé Makhlouta en arabe, c'est un plat familial composé d'un mélange de boulghoul (ici je l'ai remplacé par de l'épeautre), de pois chiche, de lentilles vertes et de haricots blancs. Bien préparé, c'est un plat complet et très goûteux qu'on assaisonne avec du laurier, du cumin, du poivre et du sel.

.

.

.


	34. Les chèvres folles

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIV**

* * *

.

.

.

Les gladiateurs arboraient des visages fatigués. Tous, même la fille d'Hermès. Même Marcia et Aeshma. Même les prétoriens. Ils avaient tous couru. Excepté Tidutanus et ses gardes, Publius Buteo et les deux dominas.

Les chevaux, libérés par les autres cavaliers, avaient ainsi été cédés à ceux qui flanchaient, ceux que les points de côté torturaient, à qui le souffle manquait, à ceux dont les cuisses ou les mollets devenus durs comme de la pierre arrachaient des grimaces et des gémissements de douleur. Publius Buteo avait effectué de nombreuses marches forcées avec la légion, même en tant que speculatores, mais pas à ce rythme et pas sur une telle distance. Les chevaux peinèrent à suivre les coureurs.

.

Il avait apprécié Atalante sur le sable. C'était un grand rétiaire. Le meilleur qu'il n'eût jamais vu.

La retrouver chez Gaïa Mettela accrochée au cou d'Antiochus, la surprendre nue le matin suivant dans l'atrium, sortant de la même pièce que celle dont était sortie Gaïa Mettela quelques heures auparavant les traits tirés par un manque évident de sommeil. Sa familiarité avec la domina. Elle avait peut-être été droguée, mais il n'empêchait. Il en était resté pantois. Il n'avait pas imaginé la gladiatrice si sensuelle après l'avoir vue combattre sur le sable.

Elle l'avait impressionné durant la traversée. Son courage, son calme, sa violence quand elle se querellait avec la gladiatrice bleue, ses indéniables qualités d'entraîneurs, sa gentillesse, l'affection qu'elle vouait à la jeune Marcia Atilia.

Les gladiatrices en général, ces gladiatrices en particulier, rayonnaient toutes d'un charme particulier. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté de gladiatrices avant celles-ci, jamais partagé leur intimité, c'est pourquoi, il les avait observées avec beaucoup d'attention. Elles lui avaient rappelé les Bretonnes, celles qui appartenaient aux peuples qui n'avaient encore intégré les mœurs romaines dans leur culture. Ceux qui considéraient que chaque membre d'un village et d'un peuple avait le droit et le devoir de prendre l'épée si l'ennemi venait frapper à sa porte. Les Icènes avaient, sous l'influence de leur roi, confiné leurs filles et leurs épouses à des travaux domestiques, les femmes n'avaient plus été entraînées et quand la reine Boudicca leva son armée contre Rome, elle dut compter nombre de combattants en moins. Des combattants disciplinés, habiles et déterminés. Qualités qui faisaient bien souvent défaut aux hommes. Boudicca avait perdu sa dernière bataille parce que les femmes ne combattaient pas, mais qu'elles regardaient, parce que les hommes voulaient briller à leurs yeux. La légion les avait massacrés. Boudicca s'était jetée sur son épée. Sa déesse Andrasta avait peut-être abandonné les Icènes parce que la déesse était femme et qu'elle regrettait ses filles. Ses filles guerrières qui avaient tant étonné Publius Buteo. Qui l'avaient tant choqué de prime abord. Qu'il avait ensuite appris à estimer et à parfois admirer.

La guerrière ne jouait pas au guerrier. Il l'avait compris un jour au cours d'une mission. Il avait été reçu comme messager dans un village retiré. Il avait assisté à un entraînement. Plusieurs femmes combattaient parmi les hommes. L'une d'entre elles avait attiré son regard. Elle dégageait beaucoup de force, ses attaques étaient violentes et brutales et il en oublia vite que c'était une femme. Le soir, une jolie jeune fille capta son attention. Dans la lumière dansante des torches, il lui trouva des traits harmonieux, nota ses cheveux artistiquement coiffés et son sourire lumineux quand elle parlait à ses voisins. Il y eu des pleurs dans une arrière-salle, des cris. Un enfant en bas âge. Une servante entra portant l'enfant vagissant dans ses bras. Elle l'amena à la jeune fille et le lui déposa dans les bras. La jeune fille qui n'en était pas une, lui donna son sein à téter. De la place où Publius était assis, il l'entendait chanter doucement. C'est quand elle se leva pour bercer l'enfant en marchant et qu'elle passa devant lui qu'il la reconnut. La guerrière brutale. C'était la femme du frère du chef de clan. Elle parla pendant le conseil, et son avis fut attentivement écouté.

Les gladiatrices alliaient comme elle, des qualités qui leur étaient propres et qu'elles n'avaient à envier à personne. Les gladiateurs les traitaient d'égal à égal et ceux qui devaient les respecter les respectaient. En regardant Marcia Atilia s'entraîner, il s'était souvent demandé si elle n'avait pas hérité aussi bien de son père que de sa mère. Personne ne savait qui était Sine, l'épouse de Kaeso Valens Atilius, ni de quelle région elle venait. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas été une guerrière elle aussi ? Publius savait que Kaeso Valens estimait les guerrières, particulièrement les Catuvelloniennes. Il aurait été fier de sa fille. Si on l'extrayait du monde romain, de ses lois, de sa morale et de son hypocrisie, Marcia était une guerrière valeureuse. Comme toutes ses camarades. C'était aussi une jeune femme agréable et souriante. Une jeune femme bien éduquée qui savait très bien lire et certainement aussi bien écrire. Il avait été abasourdi de retrouver des gladiateurs hommes comme femmes enroulés dans leur paenula en train d'écouter religieusement Marcia leur faire la lecture. En grec. _Iphigénie en Tauride._

La conteuse l'amusait beaucoup. Elle avait une incroyable mémoire. Elle s'appelait Sabina et entendait bien qu'on le sût. Un prétorien avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'appeler Briséis. Elle l'avait pris à l'entraînement suivant. Et quand elle l'avait écrasé à terre, méchamment, elle lui avait sifflé à l'oreille qu'elle s'appelait Sabina, qu'elle était d'origine Samnite, qu'elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse d'Achille, mais qu'elle lui trancherait la gorge, aussi bien à lui qu'à ses camarades, s'il l'appelait encore Briséis. Le prétorien avait râlé et juré sur Mars qu'il n'oublierait jamais plus son prénom.

Certaines gladiatrices étaient très belles, mais même les moins attrayantes avaient des corps d'athlètes et une présence qui ne pouvaient laisser Publius indifférent. Il se prit à penser qu'il eût aimé épouser une femme de leur trempe, sans être très sûr de pouvoir s'accorder à une épouse dotée d'un caractère aussi affirmé. Son éducation romaine, malgré ses voyages et son ouverture d'esprit, s'opposait à une alliance de cette nature et il n'était pas persuadé qu'il saurait dépasser un tel conditionnement.

.

En tout état de cause, ce soir-là, sa très sincère admiration allait à Atalante. Les gladiateurs étaient peut-être des hommes et des femmes habitués aux exercices, rompus aux entraînements épuisants, mais ils doutaient qu'ils courussent régulièrement quatre-vingt milles d'une seule traite. La grande gladiatrice ne les avait pas seulement guidés et entraînés derrière elle. Elle les avait soutenus et encouragés, elle avait su quand l'un de ses coureurs flanchait. Qu'il fut un homme ou une femme, un meliore ou une très jeune gladiatrice, un prétorien ou l'un des siens, Atalante avait veillé sur tout le monde, exercé une autorité sans partage, sans pour autant négliger l'avis de ses camarades ou les plaintes justifiées. Elle avait laissé les coureurs libres de boire et de se sustenter quand bon leur semblait, mais elle avait vertement réprimandé ceux qui buvaient ou mangeaient sans retenue, ou ceux, qui au contraire, oubliait de le faire. Elle était partout présente, mais savait déléguer quand il le fallait. Plusieurs fois, Publius l'avait surprise envoyer Aeshma, Sabina, Dacia, Ishtar ou Galini soutenir un coureur qui faiblissait, pour lui donner le rythme, pour l'entraîner à sa suite ou pour lui intimer de faire une pause à dos de cheval.

.

Le soleil s'abaissait sur le sommet des collines quand la course toucha à sa fin. Julia et Tibalt avaient servi de guides. Ils avaient emprunté des chemins de traverse bien avant d'arriver au Grand Domaine. Puis, il n'y avait plus eu que Julia. Le berger avait convenu avec elle d'un lieu de rendez-vous et il avait quitté le groupe. Celles qui avaient participé à la lutte contre les loups reconnurent l'endroit au dernier moment parce que Julia les avait entraînés loin au nord pour redescendre ensuite vers le sud-ouest. Ils bifurquèrent à l'est et s'engagèrent dans un passage entre deux collines. Le plateau, le petit campement, le grand enclos adossé à une falaise. Ils étaient arrivés.

.

Atalante pressa ses coureurs.

« Jusqu'au bout ! cria-t-elle. Vous vous arrêtez quand je vous le dirai, pas avant. »

Des gémissements et des grognements lui répondirent. Le but était si proche qu'il réduisait les volontés au néant. L'épuisement tombait sur les épaules, les douleurs s'éveillaient, les poumons ne contenaient plus assez d'air, les cœurs s'abandonnaient à de folles sarabandes désordonnées. Atalante appela ses protégées et les meliores à son aide, qu'ils fussent les unes ou les autres, ils se reprirent, puisèrent dans leurs dernières forces, pour elle, pour ne pas démériter aux yeux de la grande rétiaire.

« Allez, Aesh, l'encouragea Atalante.

\- Tu crois que je vais m'écrouler à tes pieds ? haleta Aeshma en grommelant. Ishtar gambade comme un lapin et moi je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout ?

\- Elle s'est blessée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ça ne l'empêche pas de courir, ajouta Atalante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour briller à tes yeux !

\- Tu parles pour toi ?

\- Je parle pour tout le monde, maugréa Aeshma qui se demandait comment elle avait pu tenir quatre-vingt milles sans s'écrouler morte au bout de soixante. »

Elle avait laissé son cheval très tôt. Pas par fierté, mais par honnêteté. Comment faire courir Caïus ou Boudicca, les pousser au-delà de leurs limites si la meliora qu'elle était, se prélassait sur le dos d'un cheval ? Publius était centurion, il était aussi vieux ou presque que Tidutanus, les dominas n'étaient pas des athlètes, aucun d'entre eux n'avait à avoir honte de cheminer à dos de cheval, mais elle et Marcia ? Parce qu'évidemment, Marcia avait elle aussi très vite mis pied à terre. Par solidarité et pour soutenir Celtine et Britannia. Dacia courait mieux.

.

Une famille campait sur le plateau. Un enfant qui avait vu la troupe arriver du haut de la colline, dévala celle-ci à toute vitesse et courut prévenir son père. Il était trop tard pour fuir ou se cacher. L'homme demanda à sa femme et ses enfants de rester calme et partit à la rencontre des visiteurs. Il se campa sur ses jambes, son bâton calé derrière son bras. Bandits ? Marchands ? Pèlerins ? Le campement ne se trouvait sur aucune route. Sa famille ne possédait rien. Il gardait un petit troupeau de chèvres. De la nourriture ? Il pouvait peut-être négocier. Peut-être se faire payer. Il reverserait l'argent de la vente à la domina. S'il se faisait voler, il n'aurait plus qu'à implorer son indulgence et à lui promettre réparation. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qui conviendrait de faire quand un cheval se détacha de la troupe qui arrivait. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de ces gens qui courraient, par l'uniforme du centurion. Ce ne fut, que quand elle arriva à vingt pas de lui et lui obstrua la vue, que le berger la reconnut.

« Domina ! s'écria-t-il ravi. »

Julia arrêta son cheval. Le berger se précipita pour lui tenir la bride.

« Dolon, lui dit Julia qui se souvenait du berger. Je sollicite ton hospitalité.

\- Mon hospitalité, domina ?! Mais vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Les cavaliers et les coureurs qui accompagnaient Julia les dépassèrent. Dolon s'ébahit de la présence de femmes en tunique courte qui n'avaient pas l'air moins sauvages sinon plus, que les bergers. Gaïa s'arrêta au côté de Julia.

« Oh ! Vous êtes venue aussi ! s'exclama Dolon. »

Il entendit Atalante crier, se tourna vers elle et la reconnut. Aeshma suivait derrière. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« Elles aussi ! Les gladiatrices ! Les autres… ? Ce sont aussi ?

\- Oui, ils ont fait une longue course depuis Bois Vert. Nous avons des vivres, mais ils ont besoin de repos.

\- Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue, domina. Je vais faire allumer des feux.

\- Non, Dolon. Ne change rien à tes habitudes.

\- Mais... »

Il remarqua enfin la mine soucieuse de la domina. Des dominas.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'es pas descendu à la villa ces derniers temps ?

\- C'est l'hiver, domina. On m'a confié un petit troupeau. Je n'ai aucune raison de me rendre à la villa.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'y passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe, domina ?

\- Rien de bon.

\- Ma vie vous appartient.

\- Tibalt viendra bientôt nous rejoindre.

\- Tibalt ? Je croyais qu'il était à Bois Vert.

\- Il est revenu avec moi.

\- Mais il veillait sur le petit dominus.

\- C'est bien pour cela qu'il est ici.

\- Suivez-moi, domina. »

Dolon la mena près de l'enclos. Publius s'occupait déjà des chevaux en compagnie de Tidutanus. Deux enfants s'activaient à leurs côtés en leur lançant des regards timides et apeurés. La femme de Dolon avait reconnu de loin la domina et les avait envoyés aider le soldat qui l'accompagnait. Ils déchargèrent les montures de leurs équipements, des armes et des vivres qu'elles transportaient.

.

Enfin, Atalante avait aboyé :

« Détente ! Galini, Marcia, Aesh : distribution de posca, plus une poignée d'amandes et d'abricots secs. Astar, même chose pour les dominas, Tidutanus, ses hommes et le centurion. N'accepte aucune excuse, si les dominas renâclent, appelle Aeshma. Aeshma, tu es d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Ajax, Germanus, Dacia, distribution des paenulas, dit encore Atalante. »

Les coureurs se laissèrent tomber à terre en exhalant des soupirs et des gémissements de soulagement.

« Allongez-vous ! Respirez ! Jambes en l'air ! »

Sura et son camarade s'entre-regardèrent. Jambes en l'air ? Elle voulait les faire crever ? Ils n'avaient plus de force. Ils virent les gladiateurs bouger, s'installer face à la falaise, s'allonger les fesses le plus près possible de la paroi et monter leurs jambes.

« Dos droit, jambes droites, paumes des mains vers le haut, fermez les yeux et respirez. On vous apporte à manger et à boire, mais vous ne bougez pas ! continua d'aboyer Atalante. »

Les prétoriens imitèrent les gladiateurs. Ils n'avaient pas couru quatre-vingt milles, peut-être cinquante ou soixante seulement, alternant course et chevauchée, mais ils étaient épuisés.

Astarté n'eût pas à se faire entendre par les dominas. Quand elle arriva, les bergers leur avaient déjà servi à boire et à manger. Elle partit aider à la distribution de paenulas.

Quand ils eurent fini leurs diverses distributions, Atalante envoya les gladiateurs rejoindre leurs camarades allongés. Elle retint seulement Aeshma auprès d'elle.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mouais, décida de ne pas trop mentir la jeune Parthe.

\- Aesh, on va avoir besoin de toi, lui dit Atalante ennuyée. »

La petite thrace affichait des signes de fatigue extrême. Si on faisait appel à ses talents médicaux, elle se démènerait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais les dominas avaient besoin de combattants valides.

« Je sais, répondit Aeshma.

\- Va te reposer un peu avant, lui proposa Atalante.

\- La nuit va tomber, répondit Aeshma d'une voix lasse. Je ne verrai plus rien ensuite. Tu as repéré d'autres blessés à part Ishtar ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudra que tu vérifies les pieds de tout le monde.

\- Il faut qu'ils mangent bien ce soir. Et qu'on leur serve au moins un plat chaud.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Non, Ata. Va d'abord te reposer. Juste te détendre un peu, ajouta Aeshma pour contrer une protestation qu'elle voyait venir. Tu as fait ta part de boulot, laisse les autres prendre le relais. »

Atalante grimaça. Aeshma attendit.

« D'accord, céda la grande rétiaire.

\- Tiens, prends ça, ajouta Aeshma en lui tendant une paenula.

\- Merci. »

Atalante se dirigea vers la falaise, elle repéra Astarté.

« Je peux m'allonger à côté de toi ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Atalante, répondit la Dace aux yeux dorés. J'accepte tout venant de toi, sauf de repartir courir.

\- Tu déclares forfait ? plaisanta la grande rétiaire.

\- Ouais, on ne courait pas à Capoue comme dans la familia. C'étaient de gros paresseux. Je me suis empâtée.

\- Tu parles !

\- N'empêche, je manque d'entraînement. Sans toi et les autres, je n'aurais jamais tenu.

\- Pff, tu aurais baissé les bras devant les autres ? Devant Marcia ? Devant moi, Ajax ou Galini ? Devant les petites ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? répliqua Astarté piquée au vif dans sa fierté. »

Atalante rit.

« Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

\- Si. De toi et des autres, je suis plus forte avec vous. »

Atalante ne commenta pas, mais la déclaration d'Astarté lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle relâcha la tension qui l'avait maintenue hyper attentive durant toute la journée, qui lui avait permis de courir des milles de plus que ses camarades, de changer trop souvent de rythme pour soutenir un coureur, pour se porter à l'avant ou à l'arrière. Parfois, il y avait eu plus de deux milles d'écart entre les coureurs de tête et ceux de queue. Veiller à ce que cet écart naturel ne se creusât pas trop, l'avait fatiguée.

Astarté tourna la tête vers elle en souriant quand la grande rétiaire se mit à ronfler bruyamment la bouche ouverte.

.

Quand Ajax, Astarté, Galus et Galini se présentèrent pour préparer le repas, les dominas les renvoyèrent. Elles s'en chargeraient avec les bergers. Publius Buteo offrit son aide. Tidutanus rameuta ses hommes. Il vivait depuis longtemps en compagnie des gladiateurs, ils savaient ce qui leur ferait plaisir, de quoi ils avaient besoin. Les bergers avaient gardé de gros chaudrons. On prépara une soupe : lard, fèves, choux, carottes, oignons, ail. La femme du berger y ajouta des plantes sauvages et Dolon du miel.

« C'est revigorant, se justifia-t-il timidement. »

Publius confectionna un gruau d'épeautre et de sarrasin qu'il arrosa copieusement d'huile d'olive. De la viande séchée fut découpée en lamelles, du fromage en tranches, on sortit trois énormes pains et une amphore d'huile d'olive plus raffinée que celle dont s'était servi Publius. Il y avait des bols pour tout le monde, après la soupe et le gruau, on y verserait de l'huile pour y tremper le pain.

Les gladiateurs s'étaient peu à peu regroupés autour du feu, attirés par la chaleur et l'odeur de la soupe qui mijotait. Britannia dormait, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Dacia. La jeune fille avait été trop présomptueuse et sa tête avait longtemps dodeliné avant que prise de pitié, Dacia l'eût forcée à se coucher sur elle.

« Je ne veux pas rater le repas, je meurs de faim, il ne restera rien si je m'endors, avait protesté la Trinovante.

\- Je te réveillerai, lui avait assuré Dacia.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui.

\- Une nouvelle Aeshma, avait ri Ajax avec bonhomie.

\- Elle ne mange pas plus que toi, l'avait défendue Enyo.

\- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le même gabarit. »

Les rires avaient fusé. Britannia avait grommelé et s'était endormi. Gaïa fit passer une gourde de posca et des fruits secs.

« En attendant que ce soit prêt, dit-elle.

\- Merci, domina.

\- Aeshma a soigné tout le monde ? demanda encore Gaïa.

\- Oui, répondit Sabina qui venait d'arriver.

\- Il y a beaucoup de blessés ?

\- Non, des contractures pour la plupart, Ishtar s'est tordu la cheville et Celtine s'est blessée aux pieds, mais rien de grave. On aurait dû emmener Saucia et Chloé. Aeshma a été sympa et elle masse bien, mais elle est fatiguée.

\- Elle vous a massés ? »

Gaïa, concentrée sur la préparation du dîner, n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au reste. La journée à cheval, l'allure principalement au trot, l'avaient elle aussi éprouvée. Aeshma était passé la voir, tout comme elle était passé voir Julia, le centurion, Tidutanus et ses gardes. Elle était repartie après avoir insisté sur la nécessité de lui avouer ce qui pouvait les faire souffrir. Aeshma s'était souvenue que monter à dos de cheval n'était pas aussi reposant que ceux qui ne montaient pas semblaient le croire. Tous avaient concédé qu'ils souffraient de courbatures, mais que du repos suffirait à les soigner. Aeshma leur conseilla de boire et de bien manger. Rassurée, elle était repartie et depuis, Gaïa ne l'avait pas revue.

« Oui, je ne lui connaissais pas ce talent, soupira Germanus apparemment ravi. Elle n'a pas la dextérité de Saucia, mais maintenant, je profiterai de sa présence si je me sens tout moulu.

\- Bonne chance à toi, ironisa Sabina. Si tu crois qu'Aeshma va te servir de masseuse personnelle dès que tu la claqueras des doigts.

\- Bah, elle profite bien de mes peintures. Ce sera un prêté pour un rendu.

\- Elle profite de tes peintures ? releva Sabina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais que ça la détend. »

Ajax lui donna une grande bourrade dans l'épaule en le traitant de petit cachottier. L'hoplomaque se troubla et se défendit d'attendre quoi que ce fût de sa revêche camarade. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait peint la familia entière. Il aimait peindre le corps d'Aeshma, le mettre en valeur, mais il n'aurait pas éprouvé moins de plaisir à s'occuper d'Ajax, de Galus, de Britannia ou de Sabina. Sentir Aeshma se détendre sous ses doigts, avait été une révélation. Il regrettait de ne s'être occupé d'elle qu'en trois occasions. Aeshma avait râlé la première fois parce que ses camarades l'avaient punie. Elle avait râlé la deuxième fois, parce qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de protester contre une pratique qui menaçait de devenir une habitude, parce qu'elle devait s'en remettre aux mains de Germanus et surtout, parce que Herennius lui avait imposé d'être peinte. Elle n'avait pas protesté la dernière fois. Elle était venue le voir :

« C'est mon dernier combat, ne me rate pas, avait-elle déclaré sans pour autant manquer de pester contre les exigences d'Herennius. »

Quoi qu'elle en dît, Germanus savait deux choses. D'abord, Aeshma, après s'être allongée, finissait très vite par fermer les yeux et s'abandonner à ses doigts. Ensuite, Aeshma adorait le soin qu'il prenait à souligner ses formes et sa musculature, et plus encore, elle appréciait l'art qu'il déployait à travers ses dessins et ses motifs, le regard que les autres portaient sur elle ensuite. Un regard envieux et admiratif.

« C'est toi qui la peint ? demanda Gaïa à Germanus.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es très doué, tes dessins sont très beaux.

\- Merci, domina, répondit le meliore. »

.

Le repas fut servi avant qu'Atalante, Aeshma et Ishtar n'arrivassent. Britannia dormait toujours. Dacia lui passa doucement la main sur le front.

« À table ! hurla Sabina réduisant à néant les efforts de Dacia pour que Britannia bénéficiât d'un réveil en douceur. »

Dacia jeta un regard courroucé à la meliora qui lui renvoya un sourire enjôleur. Sabina avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : Britannia sursauta et se leva l'air complètement perdue. L'assemblée rit de bon cœur. La jeune fille se passa une main sur le coin de la bouche et loucha sur un bol en bois avec tant d'insistance que les rires redoublèrent. Marcia qui faisait le service, remplit un bol et le lui tendit. Britannia lui adressa un regard de reconnaissance, un « Merci, Marcia » respectueux et ne s'occupa plus que de son bol.

« Je l'avais bien dit, ricana Ajax facétieux. »

Britannia leva les yeux.

« Aussi morfale ! s'exclama-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

La jeune fille replongea dans son bol.

« Il faudrait peut-être aller réveiller les absentes, suggéra-t-il. Il ne va rien leur rester.

\- On devrait les laisser dormir, avança Astarté. Atalante a couru plus que nous tous, Aeshma ne s'est pas reposée avant d'avoir pris soin de nous et Ishtar...

\- Ishtar est un bébé, compléta Ajax.

\- Aeshma sera fâchée si elle s'aperçoit que sa protégée n'a pas mangé, remarqua Marcia qui connaissait bien son mentor.

\- On leur laisse de quoi se nourrir quand elles se réveilleront. Aeshma s'occupera d'Ishtar. Si elle se réveille en premier, elle décidera de ce qui convient le mieux, proposa Astarté.

\- Je mets quatre parts de côté alors ? demanda Tidutanus.

\- Quatre ? demanda ingénument Celtine qui cherchait déjà qui ils avaient oublié. »

Ajax se mit à rire, Enyo souriait à pleine dents. Atalante secoua la tête, Celtine était parfois si...

« Oh... euh... ah, ah, ricana Celtine comprenant sa bêtise.

\- C'est pour qui la quatrième ? demanda Britannia qui ne suivait rien du tout.

\- Pour ton maître

\- Mon maître ?!

\- Tu veux un autre bol de soupe, Britannia ? demanda Dacia.

\- Oh, oui ! s'écria la jeune fille en tendant son bol. »

Les gladiateurs s'esclaffèrent.

« La fille d'Aeshma ! s'amusa Sabina. »

Britannia rougit et rétracta son bras.

« Ils sont débiles, Britannia, intervint Marcia. Donne-moi ton bol et ne les écoute pas.

\- Sa fille numéro deux ! Débile est l'un des mots préférés d'Aeshma, s'écria Sabina qui écoutait autant qu'elle parlait. »

Marcia ouvrit la bouche. Sabina la devança :

« Sors qu'on est tous des crétins et je te nomme son héritière ! »

Marcia sourit, son mentor s'énervait souvent du bavardage de Sabina, pourtant l'hoplomaque bénéficiait d'un esprit caustique et enjoué qui n'avait rien de désagréable. Elle l'avait particulièrement mis à l'œuvre ces derniers mois et Aeshma en avait plus qu'à son tour fait les frais : si elle devait à Atalante d'avoir gagné le surnom de la gladiatrice bleue dans l'amphithéâtre Flavien, Sabina avait chaudement approuvé l'idée de la grande rétiaire et c'était à l'hoplomaque qu'Aeshma devait la punition des bisous. La jeune Parthe ne lui avait pas tenu rancune. Preuve qu'elle appréciait la meliora. Ou que ce genre d'attention ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela, pensa Marcia en souriant.

.

Gaïa et Julia retrouvèrent l'ambiance qui avait prévalu sur la _Stella Maris_. Elles n'avaient jamais partagé avant cela, la camaraderie d'un groupe. Les bergers quand elles avaient dîné par deux fois avec eux, ne s'étaient jamais départis d'une certaine timidité.

Publius Buteo retrouva avec plaisir cette ambiance des feux de bivouac. Il posa son regard sur Marcia qui, sur l'injonction d'Ajax et de Germanus s'était enfin assise. Galus lui avait fait une place à côté de lui et Caïus de l'autre côté lui avait tendu l'outre qu'ils partageaient. Elle les remercia poliment. Les deux garçons sourirent, heureux. La fille du tribun Kaeso Valens Atilius ressemblait tant à son père, le charme et le sourire en plus. Valens était toujours si sérieux avec ses hommes.

.

Tidutanus observait ses gladiateurs. Ils découvraient sous un autre jour. Pourtant, il les connaissait pour certains depuis de nombreuses années. Autour du feu, Astarté en l'absence d'Aeshma et d'Atalante, était la plus ancienne. Neuf ans. Il la connaissait depuis neuf ans. Et les autres ? Depuis combien de temps s'entraînaient-ils au sein du ludus ? Huit ans pour Sabina, sept pour Dacia, six pour Enyo, Celtine et Ajax, cinq pour Germanus, quatre pour Galus, bientôt trois pour Caïus, Marcia et Galini, bientôt deux pour Britannia, Boudicca et Ishtar. Téos avait lancé très tôt les trois jeunes filles sur le sable. Comme toutes celles qu'il avait achetées la même année. Téos en avaient engagé sept à Rome, trois seulement avaient échappé à la mort. Athéna était pourtant prometteuse, mais elle n'avait pas survécu à l'amazonachie, Bastet malgré l'intervention héroïque de Marcia avait succombé à ses blessures après sa première chasse. La jeune bestiaire avait beaucoup souffert durant son agonie. Il trouvait incroyable que les melioras eussent sélectionnées les trois jeunes gladiatrices pour cette expédition. Qu'elles leur eussent accordé leur confiance. Il tourna la tête vers Boudicca qui mangeait en silence, puis vers Britannia que ses camarades avaient taquiné pour son appétit.

Il pensa à Ishtar, à leur performance d'aujourd'hui, à l'amazonachie et aux venatios auxquelles Britannia avait survécu. Les melioras les avaient choisies parce qu'elles savaient reconnaître les qualités de leurs camarades. Ni Aeshma ni Atalante, ni Astarté, n'avaient jamais été proches de Celtine. Elles la méprisaient depuis des années. Pourtant, Celtine était là. La gladiatrice avait changé, évolué, les melioras n'avaient pas manqué de le remarquer, ou peut-être Marcia avait-elle proposé d'emmener la gladiatrice qui appartenait à son équipe de bestiaires. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les melioras avaient su oublier le passé et elles avaient accordé leur confiance à Marcia. Pas à la Marcia qu'elles aimaient, mais à la gladiatrice qu'elles respectaient à l'égal des autres meliores, peu importait si elle était plus jeune et qu'elle ne pouvait se targuer de leur expérience. À leurs yeux, Marcia avait gagné son appartenance au premier palus, qu'elle fût bestiaire n'y changeait rien.

Tidutanus n'avait jamais vraiment observé les gladiateurs. Ils les avaient simplement surveillés. Il connaissait beaucoup de leurs secrets. Des secrets qu'il avait souvent jugés un peu ridicules. Il savait qui couchait parfois avec qui, qui aimait qui, qui volait, qui enviait, qui se défaussait des corvées, qui cherchait à biaiser avec le règlement. Il était Tidutanus, le chef de la garde. Il les connaissait, il avait vu des petites filles devenir des femmes et lui aussi les avait vus souffrir, pleurer et saigner. Il les avait punis, dénoncés à Téos ou Herennius, fouettés, leur avait passé les fers, donné les verges. Des années à vivre parmi eux sans les connaître, sans vraiment s'inquiéter quand les gladiateurs étaient promis à un munus, à une soirée.

Les estropiés ? Revendus. Les morts ? Oubliés. Les victimes de l'injustice et de la cruauté de Téos ? Enterrés. Les blessés ? Ignorés. Voilà quelle avait été sa philosophie, sa morale bien-pensante. Les dominas valaient mieux que lui. Gaïa Mettela n'avait pas hésité à se compromettre pour sauver des femmes qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas. Pour sauver ensuite des femmes qu'elle estimait. Les gladiatrices en contre-partie lui étaient dévouées. Pas par devoir. Ses yeux parcoururent ceux qui étaient assis autour du feu. Marcia qui surveillait Julia Mettela du coin de l'œil, Astarté, la fière meliora, qui s'assuraient que les deux sœurs Mettela ne manquassent de rien, Sabina qui, malgré ses yeux cernés, bavardait, volubile avec Germanus. Aeshma dormait parce qu'elle s'était occupé de tout le monde, de ses camarades, comme de lui et de ses hommes, des prétoriens et des dominas. Atalante dormait aussi, parce qu'elle avait tout donné. Par devoir ? Sabina, Ajax et Germanus, suivaient peut-être leurs camarades, mais les autres ? Les liens entre les dominas et les gladiatrices n'avaient rien de formels. Marcia aimait Julia Mettela et Tidutanus avait oublié que la jeune gladiatrice avait eu une vie avant le ludus. Fille de tribun. Presque tous avait eu une vie. Voilà pourquoi les sœurs Mettela s'étaient attachées à ces filles sauvages. Parce qu'elles avaient su voir au-delà de leur statut d'esclave. Au-delà des gladiatrices.

« Tidutanus, tu reprends du gruau ? lui demanda Galus qui avait interdit à Marcia de se lever une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, merci. »

Le jeune gladiateur servit généreusement le chef de la garde. Même lui qui ne lui devait rien, se montrait attentionné. Qui était Galus ? Un jeune homme, un jeune Gaulois au vu de son nom. De quel peuple ? Où avait-il vécu son enfance ? Qui avaient été ses parents ? Tout ce que savait de lui Tidutanus, c'était que Téos l'avait acheté sur un marché à Apollonia.

« Merci, Galus, dit Tidutanus. »

Le ton, presque un murmure, la note émue que Galus détecta dans les deux mots pourtant simples firent lever la tête du jeune gladiateur. Tidutanus affronta son regard. Il s'efforça de se composer un visage impassible. Le gladiateur secoua légèrement la tête et continua son service. Tidutanus entendit la voix de Julia Mettela. Peut-être pourrait-il lui proposer ses services ? Elles possédaient de nombreux biens, un garde expérimenté lui serait toujours utile. Gaïa Mettela habitait en Égypte, il n'avait plus trop envie de voyager, mais à la rigueur, si sa sœur n'avait pas besoin de lui...

.

Astarté attentive aux dominas, leur servit gentiment un bol de soupe, puis du gruau. Elle leur avait donné une outre de posca en précisant qu'elle leur était exclusivement réservée. Un privilège qu'elles se gardèrent bien de refuser. Astarté avait fait pareil pour les prétoriens et les gardes du ludus. Elles remarquèrent ensuite que les gladiateurs se partageaient à trois ou quatre une outre, pas à plus. Gaïa interpella la grande Dace et lui demanda pourquoi.

« Pour que tout le monde boive à sa soif. J'en ai mis une de côté pour Aeshma, Atalante et Ishtar. »

La solidarité. Un maître mot. Julia était plongée dans ses pensées, mais Gaïa éprouvait un immense réconfort à se sentir entourée par les gladiateurs. Ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'étaient pas différents des autres. Mais pouvait-elle se targuer de connaître vraiment ceux qui avaient voyagé avec elle sur l' _Artémisia_ ? Elle ne les avait pas fréquentés avant l'abordage et elle n'avait pas ensuite partagé la tempête et le difficile voyage qui avait suivi. Julia lui avait raconté que Sabina, Enyo et Galini avaient été sérieusement blessées, qu'on avait surtout craint pour la vie de Sabina et la santé de Galini. Elle les aurait peut-être mieux connus si elle était restée à bord. Mais elle avait sauté à l'eau et elle avait rencontré Aeshma. Mais même elle ? La connaissait-elle vraiment ? La Parthe ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie d'avant, Gaïa savait simplement qu'elle avait eu un frère et une sœur. Rien d'autre. Pas même son prénom. Aeshma avait refusé de le lui dire.

Julia commença à se ronger les ongles. Le repas s'achevait, Publius avait déjà ordonné à ses deux hommes d'aller dormir. Tidutanus avait fait de même avec les siens. Les gladiateurs luttaient contre le sommeil. Britannia s'était sans façon recoucher sur Dacia et elle dormait, paisible et rassasiée. Celtine dodelinait de la tête. Galini avait posé la sienne entre ses bras et Gaïa n'aurait su dire si elle dormait ou pas. Tibalt n'était pas revenu. Il était leur seul lien avec le domaine. Tout le monde l'attendait.

« Julia, je vais aller réveiller Aeshma et Atalante. Il est tard, il faut qu'elles mangent. »

Sa sœur acquiesça du regard.

Atalante ronflait encore, allongée sur le dos, la tête renversée en arrière. Ishtar recroquevillée en chien de fusil disparaissait entièrement sous sa paenula. On ne voyait que quelques mèches de sa chevelure bouclée dépasser. Gaïa décida de réveiller Aeshma en premier. De s'accorder un instant d'intimité avec elle. La nuit était tombée. Elle était invisible pour ceux qui étaient restés auprès du feu et les hommes qui étaient partis dormir s'étaient installés près de la hutte des bergers. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Aeshma. Le visage de la gladiatrice se détachait, ombre parmi les ombres. Gaïa l'écouta respirer un moment. Profita de sa présence. De sa proximité. D'être seule avec elle. Aeshma ne l'avait pas repoussée, elles s'étaient parfois ménagé des moments où elles s'asseyaient l'une à côté de l'autre sur la plate-forme arrière de la _Stella Maris_. En général, le soir ou après un entraînement. Gaïa s'y rendait toujours la première et Aeshma lui apportait à boire ou à manger. Un prétexte. Mais Aeshma ne venait pas toujours. À sa place venaient Astarté, Marcia, Atalante ou parfois même un jeune gladiateur, Ishtar, Galus et Enyo qui partageaient tous trois l'armatura de la jeune Parthe. Aeshma ne s'était pas montrée distante, elle s'était montrée très réservée. Gaïa avait passé plus de temps avec Astarté qu'avec Aeshma.

Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Aeshma... murmura-t-elle doucement. »

La jeune gladiatrice grogna, s'étira les bras, changea de position. Gaïa passa les doigts sur son visage. Nouveaux grognements.

« Aeshma... »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune Parthe se réveilla. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Gaïa, mais sans se lever.

« Domina ?

\- Il est tard, viens manger.

\- Euh... »

Gaïa se baissa et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la gladiatrice. Elle se releva avant qu'Aeshma n'eût esquissé un geste.

« Je réveille Atalante, tu peux t'occuper d'Ishtar ?

\- Elles n'ont pas mangé ?

\- Non. »

Aeshma se leva contrariée.

« Où est Ishtar ?

\- À côté de toi, sourit Gaïa dans le noir. »

Aeshma se montra douce et ferme. Ishtar peina à se réveiller et quand elle sut que c'était pour aller manger, elle déclara qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Aeshma insista. Ishtar grommela qu'elle avait seulement envie de dormir. La suite fut plus brutale. Aeshma la menaça de la traîner par les cheveux jusqu'au feu. La jeune fille obtempéra immédiatement. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, s'enveloppa dans sa paenula et attendit les ordres. Apparemment, elle ne prenait pas les menaces de sa meliora à la légère. Atalante se réveilla rapidement. Elle s'assit, se frotta les yeux et avoua qu'elle était morte de fatigue.

« Pff, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Aeshma. Un bon repas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et je suis sûre que tu es prête à refaire la même chose demain.

\- Ta confiance m'honore, Aesh, mais je crois que tu me surestimes.

\- Je ne surestime jamais personne, maugréa la petite thrace.

\- D'accord, je serais fraîche demain, mais pas pour un quatre-vingt milles. J'ai trop mal aux pieds.

\- Je te les masserai.

\- D'accord, accepta la grande rétiaire avant de se tourner vers Gaïa. Merci de nous avoir réveillées, Gaïa.

\- Qui a préparé à manger ? s'inquiéta Aeshma

\- Moi, Julia, et les bergers, répondit Gaïa.

\- Vous ? Oh ! lâcha Aeshma très intéressée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? Des lentilles ?

\- Non, rit tout à coup Gaïa. Je n'avais pas de coriandre fraîche.

\- La domina prépare les meilleures salades de lentilles de la terre, déclara très sérieusement Aeshma à Ishtar.

\- Je mangerais n'importe quoi, répondit la jeune fille. Je meurs de faim. »

Aeshma lui envoya une taloche.

« Tu vois bien que tu avais faim…

\- Maintenant que je suis réveillée, répliqua la jeune fille d'un air désolé.

\- Tu trouveras de quoi satisfaire ta faim, lui assura Gaïa. Du moins, je l'espère.

\- Vous cuisinez très bien, domina, tu vas aimer, Ishtar. Alors, domina, il y a quoi ?

\- Tu ne penses qu'à manger, lui reprocha Atalante avec indulgence.

\- C'est important de bien manger.

\- Alors, pour commencer, j'ai préparé... »

Les trois gladiatrices et la jeune Alexandrine se dirigèrent vers le feu à pas tranquilles. Gaïa oublia ses soucis en détaillant par le menu ce qu'Aeshma pourrait goûter au cours de son repas. N'était-ce pas pour l'instant le plus important, manger, récupérer des forces, entretenir le moral et bien dormir ? À quoi bon servait de s'inquiéter quand on ne savait rien ?

.

Tibalt ne réapparut qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Le campement dormait. Dolon et sa famille veillaient sur le sommeil des voyageurs. Les dominas occupaient la hutte des parents. Personne ne venait jamais sur le plateau. Aucun chemin n'y menait et la configuration du lieu faisait que les fumées des feux de camp demeuraient invisibles dès qu'on s'en éloignait. Dolon n'avait reçu aucun visiteur depuis le début de l'hiver. Tibalt avançait sans se cacher. Il savait que des guetteurs seraient en embuscade. Une approche directe lui éviterait certains désagréments. Les dominas avaient des arcs, les gladiateurs étaient dangereux. Le jeune fils de Dolon l'aperçut alors qu'il gravissait la pente qui bordait le plateau au sud-est. Tibalt était loin. Le jeune garçon aurait le temps de réveiller son père.

.

Dolon envoya ses enfants réveiller Aeshma, Atalante et Marcia qu'il appelait la jeune domina. Il s'empressa de son côté à prévenir les dominas.

« Domina, Tibalt est revenu. »

Le cœur de Julia s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle allait enfin savoir. Elle resta un moment figée.

« Julia, l'appela doucement Gaïa.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Gaïa espéra que Tibalt ne fut pas messager de malheur.

.

Tibalt n'était pas revenu seul. Temon et un autre berger l'accompagnaient. Tibalt avait pensé qu'ils sauraient mieux que lui expliquer telle qu'elle se présentait, la situation au Grand Domaine.

En les écoutant, Gaïa ne sut si elle devait se réjouir que Quintus et Gaïus fussent encore en vie ou s'inquiéter et perdre tout espoir. Les vents avaient servi Aulus Flavius. Il avait quitté Ostie à peine quelques heures avant la _Stella Maris_ et il les avait devancés de plus de dix jours. Il avait échappé à la tempête qui les avait durement secoués au nord de la Sicile, il avait bénéficié d'une mer plus calme, de vents plus cléments. Il en avait profité et à peine avait-il débarqué, qu'il avait pris possession des biens de Julia.

.

Quintus était arrivé deux jours auparavant au domaine. En bonne santé. Gaïus allait bien lui aussi. Pagona avait été séparée de son mari et de sa sœur. Mélina l'avait invitée à partager son cubiculum et la jeune femme avait raconté que leur voyage s'était bien passé.

« Et elle, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien, domina.

\- Elle est enceinte, apprit Julia à sa sœur parce qu'elle savait que celle-ci serait heureuse de l'apprendre. »

Elle venait d'acquérir une certitude. Gaïus et Quintus étaient, hier encore, en bonne santé, tout n'était donc pas joué. Elle expira profondément. Aucun regard ne pesait sur elle sinon celui, innocent et franc, de Marcia. Qu'importait les regards. Les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient, pesaient plus encore. Celles de sa sœur bien évidemment, mais aussi celles des deux gladiatrices qui attendaient son aval et son avis pour lancer une opération, celles des bergers farouches qui n'espéraient qu'un mot d'elle pour fondre sur l'envahisseur, celles de Temon qui comptait sur la domina pour porter secours aux gens de la villa. La domina prit alors le pas sur la mère et l'amante :

« Temon, tu n'as pas raconté grand-chose, sinon que le procurateur s'était approprié la villa et qu'il avait renvoyé l'ensemble des gardes.

\- Vous n'avez pas vendu, domina ? demanda timidement Temon. »

Il avait compris que le procurateur avait menti, mais il voulait qu'elle lui en donnât la confirmation. Qu'elle lui assurât qu'elle ne les avait pas abandonnés, qu'elle ne les avait pas trahis, qu'elle était bien ce qu'elle avait toujours paru être. Qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aimée en vain.

« Je ne vendrais jamais le Grand Domaine et si je le vendais, je ne vendrais certainement pas avec ceux qui y habitent ou y travaillent sans leur demander leur avis, répondit-t-elle d'un ton cassant. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Temon, reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Raconte-moi. Comment va la familia ? Que s'est-il passé depuis que le procurateur est arrivé. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« C'est… il est… Il n'est pas comme le dominus, domina.

\- Il a touché aux femmes ? À Serena ?

\- Elle a soigné son chef de la garde, expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et, euh… il l'a convoquée. Mais je ne sais pas... »

Il menaçait de s'effondrer. Julia changea de sujet :

« Marcus Silus ? C'est lui le chef de la garde. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment a-t-il été blessé ?

\- Il a voulu monter Bruna. »

Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Julia.

« Elle s'est cabrée ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle l'a défiguré ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage, grinça Julia.

\- Je vous ai fait une promesse, domina, intervint Aeshma d'une voix si monocorde qu'elle en était glaçante. Je compte bien la tenir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard. Julia hocha la tête.

« J'y compte bien aussi, dit-elle sourdement. »

Temon s'étonna de son ton haineux. De la main de Gaïa Mettela venue prestement se poser sur son genou. Des paroles chargées de menaces qu'avait prononcées la gladiatrice, du serment qu'il sentait terrible. Des regards durs qu'arboraient la jeune domina et Atalante. Il remarqua alors la trace sur la joue de Julia. Malgré les soins et les onguents, Aeshma n'avait pas réussi à complètement l'effacer. Qu'était-il arrivé à la domina ? Qui l'avait frappé ?

« C'est ma joue que tu regardes ?

\- Je… balbutia le jeune esclave.

\- C'est lui, annonça-t-elle tandis que son index passait lentement sur la marque.

\- Il vous a frappé ? dit très lentement Temon qui n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un pût manquer de respect à Julia.

Dolon et Tibalt devinrent aussi sombres que les trois gladiatrices et Gaïa Mettela. La femme de Dolon s'approcha. Leur attitude. Elle soupçonna soudain le pire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Un chien a frappé la domina, crachat Dolon. »

La femme resta sans voix. Elle s'assit sans cérémonie auprès de son mari. Elle voulait savoir, soutenir Dolon et Tibalt s'il le fallait. La domina avait risqué sa vie et celle de sa sœur pour les bergers, elle leur avait rendu visite, elle s'était montrée gentille et respectueuse. Elle prendrait un bâton, un couteau, n'importe quelle arme et elle irait massacrer elle-même le chien dont avait parlé Dolon si personne n'avait le courage de le faire avant elle.

« Les comptes seront soldés, leur assura Julia. Mais pour cela, il va falloir agir avec sagesse.

\- Et violence, grommela Aeshma.

\- Mais avant cela, il faut réfléchir. Flavius tient la familia en otage. Il se servira d'eux s'il en a l'occasion. »

Elle se tourna vers les gladiatrices.

« Allez réveiller Tidutanus, Kittos et les gladiateurs que vous pensez indispensables pour monter une opération. »

Les trois gladiatrices s'éloignèrent. Elles revinrent avec les meliores. C'étaient tous des meneurs, peut-être pas des génies de la stratégie, mais ils sauraient mener les autres gladiateurs. Sabina et Astarté étaient d'invétérées bavardes, mais elles avaient déjà participé à une bataille, même si celle-ci avait eu pour cadre le sable d'un amphithéâtre, et elles s'y étaient montrées intelligentes et efficaces. Germanus et Ajax avaient moins d'expérience, mais jamais elles ne leur auraient fait l'affront de les tenir à l'écart.

.

* * *

.

Le petit troupeau avançait, plus ou moins groupé. Mener des chèvres demandait une attention de tout moment. Une chèvre ne suivait pas docilement le bouc à tout moment. Si une fleur ou un buisson avaient chatouillé l'odorat de l'animal ou si son aspect lui avait paru appétissant, peu importait le bouc, le troupeau, le berger ou l'espérance d'un nouveau pâturage. La chèvre filait. À cinq pieds, à cent pieds, devant, derrière, en haut d'un inaccessible rocher. Il fallait l'arrêter, dès que ses cornes commençaient à montrer des signes d'impatience, dès que l'animal levait le museau. L'idéal était d'être assez nombreux quand on déplaçait un troupeau. Un cri retentit :

« Tilitili, biquette ! »

Tibalt se retourna. Une chèvre s'était écartée du troupeau et broutait un buisson avec enthousiaste. Le cri retentit une fois encore. La chèvre leva le museau et à la troisième injonction, elle abandonna ses épines pour gambader dans la direction de la jeune fille qui l'avait appelée. La chèvre bêla et se frotta contre la hanche de sa gardienne. Un rire jaillit. Dolon regrettait ne pas avoir été accompagné par Atalante. La jeune femme connaissait les chèvres, elle savait s'en occuper avec compétence, elle savait les soigner et, comme lui, elle les aimait. Dolon, lui aussi, appréciait la grande rétiaire. Il l'appréciait avant qu'elle ne se battît contre les loups, tout comme Tibalt l'avait apprécié et ce, dès le premier jour où cette grande fille aux cheveux longs était arrivée au campement. Son regard. Sa timidité et son extrême modestie. Sa dextérité, quand devant les yeux ébahis des bergers, elle avait trait sa première chèvre. Leurs expressions goguenardes et moqueuses avaient aussitôt disparues, ils avaient reconnu l'une des leurs. Mais les chiens connaissaient Atalante. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre à la villa. Même sous un déguisement de berger, elle serait reconnue. Il avait hérité de trois autres gladiateurs et au moins l'un des trois, Sara, se montrait une bergère tout à fait crédible.

.

Les meliores avaient hésité. Qui envoyer à la villa avec Tibalt et Dolon ? Les gardes étaient partis et excepté Berival, personne ne savait correctement manier une arme. Il lui fallait du soutien, infiltrer des guerriers accomplis qui auraient aussi pour mission d'ouvrir la villa à leurs camarades. Mais qui ? Les meliores hommes comme femmes étaient trop connues, Sabina s'était proposée, mais le souvenir de Briséis menaçait son anonymat. Le risque qu'elle fût démasquée était trop grand. Il leur faudrait faire appel à des seconds palus. Caïus, tout comme les gardes de Tidutanus, portait des cheveux très courts et arborait une tête de légionnaire. Chez les hommes, seul Galus fut jugé susceptible de tromper l'ennemi. Sa barbe de quatre jours, ses cheveux indisciplinés qu'on recouvrirait de poussière et qu'on ébourifferait encore un peu plus donnerait le change. Restait les cicatrices, nombreuses. La femme de Dolon confectionna une espèce de bouillie de terre, mélangé à de la cendre et Germanus en barbouilla le gladiateur. Voilà du côté des hommes. Restait à sélectionner deux gladiatrices. Galus était thrace, Aeshma suggéra d'envoyer Ishtar et Enyo. Ishtar était très jeune, elle passerait aisément pour la fille de l'un des deux bergers, Enyo avait de l'expérience, Aeshma lui faisait confiance et la jeune gladiatrice quand elle se montrait taciturne, arborait un air sauvage qu'accentuait son menton volontaire. Elle ferait elle-aussi l'affaire. Comme bergère et comme gladiatrice.

Aeshma se chargea de préparer les trois thraces à leur mission. Celle-ci tenait en trois mots : infiltrer, surveiller, protéger. Enyo avait eu le droit à une petite mise au point supplémentaire. La jeune Sarmate serait responsable du groupe. Aeshma lui donna mille recommandations. Enyo l'écouta attentivement. La meliora ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, elle ne sous-estimait jamais une personne et ne la surestimait jamais. Elle était toujours réfléchie et pensait à tout.

« Je te passe la main, Enyo, conclut Aeshma. Sois prudente et n'oublie pas : tu n'es pas sur le sable, le spectacle, tu t'en fous. Survie et garde tout le monde en vie. »

Enyo hocha la tête. Aeshma lui donna une dernière recommandation :

« Vous partez sans armes. Il y en a à la villa. Sur les gardes tout d'abord, mais souvent, ces gars-là ne savent pas correctement les entretenir. Va voir Berival. Même si Aulus Flavius a confisqué toutes les armes, je suis persuadée qu'il en a en réserve. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le forgeron.

\- Ah, c'est lui ?

\- Ouais, c'est un Gaulois. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Enyo s'était ainsi retrouvée à la tête d'une équipe de thraces.

.

* * *

.

Pagona avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Séparée de Tovias, séparée de sa jeune sœur, séparée du dominus, séparée de son petit protégé. Tovias n'était pas réapparu, le dominus, Routh et Gaïus non plus. Méléna avait eu pitié de la jeune femme et lui avait assuré qu'elle allait demander de leurs nouvelles à toute la familia. Pagona l'avait arrêtée. Il y avait un traître, un vendu. L'homme qui avait porté le message.

« Il n'était peut-être pas de notre familia.

\- Je suis sûre que si, souffla Pagona en s'accrochant à la manche de la servante. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne.

\- Oh, si, lui assura Mélina. »

Héllènis, sa fille Serena, Temon, Berival le forgeron, Hanneh la cuisinière. À eux, elle leur confierait sa vie les yeux fermés. Elle ne doutait pas des anciens, et elle ne pensait pas que le grand Spurus pourrait se vendre à des étrangers, mais si Pagona avait peur, si elle avait besoin de s'assurer de la loyauté de gens de la familia, de leur attention, Méléna répondait de ces cinq-là. Elle y aurait inclus Severus, les gardes et les bergers, s'ils avaient été présents à la villa. Les gens avaient peur des bergers, mais elle, les savait dévoués à la domina. Malheureusement, les chèvres mettaient bas début mars, elles arrêtaient la lactation fin octobre, les bergers n'avaient plus aucune raison de descendre à la villa et on ne les voyait plus pendant quatre mois.

Mais en cette fin de matinée, par-dessus les martellements assourdissants du marteau du forgeron, Pagona distingua des bêlements. Reconnut des chèvres. Elle s'était réfugiée chez Berival. La forge lui permettait aussi de rester inaperçue et de surveiller la cour. Si des chevaux ou un carpentum partaient, elle le saurait.

« Des chèvres ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- C'est impossible, rétorqua Méléna qui s'était accordé une pause avant l'heure du déjeuner. »

Les deux femmes se levèrent. Pagona ne s'était pas trompée. Un petit troupeau se pressait devant le portail ouvert. Méléna reconnut Tibalt, Dolon et deux des enfants de ce dernier. Un grand garçon et une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années. Tibalt était venu seul ? Sans même l'un de ses enfants ? Ah si, elle les aperçut en arrière du troupeau. Mais, elle fronça les sourcils, qui était cette jeune fille... ces deux jeunes filles ? Elle était sûre de les avoir jamais vues. Un grand garçon mince franchit à son tour le seuil de la cour. Lui non plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pagona surprit son air soucieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Les troupeaux ne viennent jamais à la villa, surtout à cette période, et... »

Une altercation s'amorça et Méléna ne précisa pas sa pensée.

.

Tibalt et Dolon avaient poussé les chèvres à franchir le portail, les enfants avaient suivi le mouvement. Sara, qui s'était amusée sur les rives de la mer de Galilée à courser tous ce qui se tenaient sur deux ou quatre pattes et ne risquaient pas de la gifler en retour, saisit l'idée et cria après les chèvres, feignant de simuler le contraire de sa présente action qui consistait à précipiter les animaux dans la cour. Elle gambadait tant et si bien qu'elle s'était attiré les remontrances d'Enyo.

« Ish... Sara ! se reprit Enyo. Ménage ta cheville. »

Stupide qu'elle avait été d'être à deux doigts de hurler le nom de gladiature de sa camarade. Elle, n'avait pas eu a en changé, Galus avait été rebaptisé Gal. Au moins, on ne s'y tromperait pas.

Les chèvres bondissantes franchirent dans un concert de bêlements, le grand portail qui fermait la grande cour des communs à l'extrémité ouest de la villa. Les gardes n'avaient pu les arrêter. Une fois dans la cour, les chèvres s'égayèrent, courant vers les inévitables mauvaises herbes qui poussaient dans tous les recoins, curieuses de découvrir un endroit qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais exploré. Les gardes protestèrent. Chèvres et bergers les ignorèrent. Ishtar passa devant eux en les regardant sous le nez, un sourire insolent affiché au milieu de son visage crasseux.

« Par tous les dieux, jura un garde. »

Il tendit une main pour saisir le bras de la jeune fille. Tibalt se dressa soudain devant lui :

« On vient voi' la domina, dit-il d'un ton revêche et impudent.

\- Elle n'est pas là, rétorqua rudement le garde. »

Ishtar se mit à chanter et le garde, impuissant, vit la jeune sauvageonne se mêler à la course folle des chèvres indisciplinées.

« J't' connais pas, toi, dit tout à coup Tibalt en reluquant le garde sous le nez.

\- Moi non plus, je ne te connais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! fulmina-t-il soudain. »

Les chèvres sautaient partout et les enfants se coursaient en hurlant. Tibalt referma une main dure sur l'avant-bras du garde.

« On veut qu'la domina bénisse nos chèv'es.

\- Qu'elle quoi ?!

\- Qu'elle bénisse nos chèv'es.

\- Elle n'est pas là, répéta le garde.

\- Seve'us alors, lui, il peut le fai'. »

Tibalt accentuait son accent des montagnes.

« Le dominus a interdit aux étrangers de rentrer, et vous allez me faire sortir ces foutues chèvres.

\- Sommes pas des ét'anges, toutes les chèv'es appartiennent à la domina, protesta Tibalt. »

Le garde jura entre ses dents. Il ne comprenait presque rien à ce que disait ce pouilleux. De nouveaux gardes, alertés par les bêlements arrivaient de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur de la villa. Les bergers courraient en tout sens, des chèvres avaient trouvé le moyen de monter sur le toit de la forge, d'autres s'étaient introduites dans l'écurie et les chevaux, apeurés ou contents d'avoir de nouvelles compagnes, hennissaient sans discontinuer.

« Tu me fais sortir ces chèvres de là ! aboya-t-il à Tibalt.

\- Chai pas si elle voud'ont. Les chèv'es, c'est cap'icieux. Sont contentes de venir voi' la domina, sourit Tibalt à pleines dents.

\- Mais elle n'est pas là, s'énerva le garde.

\- Pas g'ave, on va l'attend'e.

\- Espèce de crétin, cracha le garde en attrapant le berger par les poils de son manteau. »

Tibalt prit soudain un air mauvais. Une voix grave s'éleva derrière lui. Berival prévenu par Méléna avait suivi l'entrée du troupeau. La conversation. Celle-ci menaçait de tourner au vinaigre. Les bergers étaient toujours armés et pouvaient se montrer dangereux s'ils se sentaient en danger.

« Vous devriez vous méfier, dit-il au garde. Ces hommes sont à moitié sauvages et comme les animaux, ils deviennent incontrôlables s'ils se sentent agressés. »

Le garde sortit son glaive. Il en posa la pointe sous la mâchoire du berger.

« Les filles sont aussi dangereuses que les hommes, prévint Berival. Ils sont neuf. J'espère que tu as pris tes dispositions pour ton enterrement. »

Le garde leva la tête. Neuf, pensa-t-il avec dédain, dont une femme et deux gamines. Il croisa le regard d'Enyo, glissa sur celui de Galus, des autres. Sans que le garde s'en fût aperçu, les bergers s'étaient regroupés et formaient à présent, un demi-cercle autour de lui. Ils arboraient des mines farouches et déterminées. Il se fendit d'un rictus. Plus d'une dizaine de gardes étaient présents dans la cour, armés de glaives.

« Oh, vous les battrez peut-être, dit Berival en grimaçant une moue. Mais pas sans pertes, les filles se battent aussi bien que les hommes dans les montagnes. Ceux-là ont affronté des meutes de loups et ils les ont toutes vaincues. Tu crois que tu leur fais peur ? Tu te crois prêt à les affronter ? le défia Berival. »

Le forgeron n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien faire Tibalt et Dolon avec leurs chèvres à la villa en plein milieu de l'hiver. Il s'en moquait, ou il ne s'en moquait peut-être pas tant que cela. En tout cas, il ne laisserait pas des étrangers les tuer. Eux, leur famille et ceux qui les accompagnaient. Le garde hésitait. Les bergers éveillaient toujours des peurs irraisonnées. Certains les pensaient affiliés aux faunes, protégés par Artémis et les nymphes avec qui ils partageaient le même territoire.

« Hirrus ! claqua soudain une voix. »

Le garde se raidit en entendant la voix autoritaire de Marcus Silus. Le centurion était craint.

« Qui sont ces gens ?! Comment as-tu pu les laisser rentrer ?

\- On vi'nt voi' la domina, dit Tibalt en se dégageant sèchement du poing de Hirrus.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas là, s'énerva le garde.

\- Des chèv'es ont été malades, six sont mo'tes, alors on est descendu. Les chèv'es doit êt'e bénies. »

Silus, contrairement à Hirrus, se méfiait des bergers. La présence du forgeron accentua encore sa prudence.

« Julia Mettela a vendu la propriété, elle appartient maintenant à Aulus Flavius.

\- Ah... dit simplement Tibalt. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait dans son cerveau débile une signification aux paroles du centurion.

« Je suis le nouveau chef de la garde, se présenta aimablement Silus.

\- Seve'us, pa'ti ?

\- Depuis longtemps. »

Tibalt resta silencieux. Les gardes et Silus se désolèrent de l'absence manifeste d'intelligence du berger, persuadés qu'elle ne dépassait que de peu celle de ses chèvres. Si on les chassait, il y aurait des troubles, le procurateur partait dans trois jours, en attendant, il serait facile de faire croire à ces sauvages que leur nouveau maître se plierait avec plaisir et bonté à leurs attentes.

« Je vais informer le dominus de votre demande, annonça-t-il à Tibalt. Vous pouvez rester ici, mais si je vois une chèvre dans les quartiers du dominus, elle passe directement à la broche. Et si je surprends l'un d'entre vous ailleurs que dehors ou dans cette cour, je lui passe mon glaive en travers le corps. C'est bien compris ?

\- Au'a pas de p'oblème, lui assura Tibalt ravi. »

Il sourit d'un air aussi idiot qu'il pouvait. Dolon l'imita à merveille. Les sept autres bergers comprirent qu'ils avaient eu gain de cause et ils se détournèrent. Les enfants de Dolon, les fils de Tibalt et Sara s'évertuèrent à chasser les chèvres des écuries et des endroits où elles n'avaient rien à y faire. À les regrouper. Galus se dirigea vers le puits, jeta le sceau et tira de l'eau qu'il but ensuite dans sa main. Enyo vint s'asseoir à l'ombre de la forge, genoux relevés, jambes écartées, tête rejetée en arrière. Pagona la regarda un peu ébahie par son manque de manières, Méléna avec curiosité. La jeune femme les ignora. Elle sembla les ignorer. Enyo avait tous les sens en éveil. Son combat avait commencé au moment où elle avait franchi les portes de la propriété.

Silus quitta la cour, les hommes qui n'y étaient pas de garde aussi. Hirrus et son camarade reprirent leur faction au portail. Berival regagna sa forge. Dolon et Tibalt le saluèrent de la tête et partirent aider les enfants à rassembler les chèvres. L'étable était vide, ils y poussèrent les chèvres, puis allèrent puiser dans les réserves de fourrage. Pas vraiment la nourriture que préféraient les animaux habitués à courir les montagnes, mais les chèvres s'en contenteraient.

Serena apparut, elle avait l'air d'une bête traquée. Sa mère n'était pas présente quand elle s'était réveillée le matin. La jeune fille était restée confinée dans son cubiculum, mais le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter. Le moindre pas la jetait dans de folles terreurs. Ils venaient la chercher, ils l'emmenaient chez Aulus Flavius et celui-ci la maltraitait comme il avait maltraité ses pauvres camarades. Il lui faisait des choses horribles, des choses qu'elle ne savait même pas exister.

.

Héllènis avait jalousement veillé sur sa fille. Avant le rachat du Grand Domaine par Julia, l'ancien propriétaire ne venait jamais, l'intendant en charge du domaine non plus. La familia était réduite, elle et Méléna dirigeaient tout. Elles protégeaient les enfants et maintenaient une certaine discipline parmi ceux qui vivaient au Grand Domaine. Elles n'avaient pas eu à le regretter car la domina les avait gardées à son service. Elle leur avait accordé sa confiance, utilisé au mieux leurs compétences, et les avait formées à répondre à ses besoins, à ceux qu'elle estimait indispensables à satisfaire son bien-être personnel et au bon fonctionnement du domaine. Julia Mettela avait aussi encouragé Serena à se perfectionner en médecine. La jeune fille avait appris à lire avec sa mère. Julia avait mis des ouvrages spécialisés à sa disposition. La domina avait acheté ou engagé de nouveaux personnels, et Severus avait su instaurer sous son influence, une ambiance laborieuse et chaleureuse, même si l'intendant n'était pas vraiment un joyeux boute-en-train. Les enfants et les jeunes gens avaient continué à grandir sans peur d'être abusé. Serena était restée innocente.

.

De frissons en sursauts, d'angoisse en terreur, la jeune fille s'était résolue à affronter l'extérieur et à partir se dissimuler dans la pénombre de la forge pour bénéficier de la présence amicale et rassurante du forgeron.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Enyo. La jeune gladiatrice se désolait de la présence des trois femmes. Comment parler au forgeron dans ses conditions ? Julia Mettela lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait entièrement se fier à certains de ses gens, Aeshma avait confirmé, tout comme Atalante. Mais aucun nom n'avait jusqu'ici été prononcé. Comment savoir si ces trois-là étaient dignes de confiance ou pas ? Elle sentit peu à peu le regard de la plus jeune des femmes, une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Marcia ou de Boudicca, peser sur elle avec insistance. Elle sentit le danger d'être démasquée et décida de prendre le large. Elle parlerait au forgeron plus tard. Les bergers trouveraient bien une manière pour qu'elle pût lui parler seul à seul. L'arrivée d'Ishtar la retarda.

« J'adore les chèvres ! s'extasia la jeune gladiatrice d'une voix enjouée. Ce sont vraiment les plus amusantes bêtes de la terre. Quand j'étais petite…

\- Viens t'asseoir et arrête de jacasser, la coupa Enyo d'une voix agressive »

Cette écervelée aurait été capable de parler de la Galilée. La jeune fille s'empourpra et vint sagement s'asseoir auprès de son aînée.

Serena s'installa de l'autre côté. Enyo se reprocha sa bêtise. Elle fit mine de se lever. La jeune esclave lui posa une main sur le poignet.

« Ne pars pas. »

Enyo jura. Serena se pencha sur elle sans la lâcher.

« Tu es bien maquillée, mais je suis soigneuse, on ne me trompe pas aussi facilement. Tu n'es pas bergère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Enyo allait sèchement protester.

« Je m'appelle Serena, on t'a peut-être parlé de moi ?

\- Serena ?

\- Serena, oui, confirma la jeune fille. Et... j'ai peut-être soignée l'une de tes camarades. »

Un coup de dés. La jeune femme, son attitude, sa prestance mal dissimulée sous une attitude grossière, sa musculature sèche et déliée, les cicatrices qu'elle avait devinées sous la poussière et la boue plus que sous la crasse. Tous ces petits détails lui rappelaient Atalante et Aeshma.

« Lysippé ? la testa Enyo.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'une Lysippé, mais d'une thrace, dit Serena en souriant. »

Elle avait vu juste, se félicita-t-elle. La bergère était une gladiatrice. Enyo resta muette.

« Aeshma ? reprit Serena. Tu ne la connais pas ? »

Enyo regarda les autres femmes présentes dans la forge.

« Je te présente Méléna et Pagona. Méléna travaille ici et Pagona…

\- … veille sur… commença Enyo.

\- Chuuuuuuut, lui intima Serena à voix basse. Tu nous connais. C'est la domina qui t'envoie ?

\- Mmm, confirma la gladiatrice.

\- Tu es la bienvenue. »

Serena se pencha par-dessus Enyo et s'adressa à Ishtar.

« Toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux ?

\- Un autre berger est avec nous aussi.

\- La domina est là ?

\- Oui. »

Serena s'illumina.

« Elle va nous libérer ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Cette nuit. »

Serena prit la main d'Enyo dans la sienne et la serra avec chaleur.

« Vous êtes les envoyés des dieux. Aeshma et Atalante sont là aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Marcia et tous les autres ? »

Enyo ne savait pas trop qui elle entendait par tous les autres, peut-être ceux qui avaient effectué un séjour au domaine deux ans auparavant. Seul Caïus en faisait partie. Galini et Sabina blessées tout comme elle, n'avaient pas quitté Patara. Les autres ne faisaient pas partie du voyage. Xantha était morte et Anté était resté à Rome.

« Oui, répondit-elle quand même.

\- La domina n'a pas vendu le domaine ?

\- Non.

\- C'est un imposteur ?

\- C'est un assassin. Un chien.

\- Tu veux parler à Berival et tu as besoin de notre aide ?

\- Je suis venue parler à Berival et j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous protéger.

\- Qui ?

\- Les dominas et Aeshma. Aeshma est notre meliora. »

La main de Serena se resserra une fois de plus sur celle d'Enyo.

« Aeshma a été mon maître en médecine, lui confia-t-elle émue. »

\- Aeshma sait transmettre son savoir à ceux qui le méritent, rétorqua Enyo »

Elle avait décelé de l'estime quand sa meliora lui avait parlé de Serena. Enyo méritait l'estime d'Aeshma, Serena, qu'elle fût gladiatrice ou pas, ne pouvait que la mériter elle aussi. Elle lui serra la main, intégrant ainsi la jeune fille dans son équipe. D'une certaine façon, Serena et Enyo partageait la même meliora.

Méléna et Pagona avaient écouté la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention depuis que Serena les avait présentées à la jeune bergère. Berival, qui s'attendait à voir confirmé ses soupçons, s'était emparé d'une pierre à aiguiser, qu'il passait depuis sur le tranchant d'une serpe. Aucun des trois ne laissa vraiment paraître une émotion, mais Pagona respira un peu mieux, Méléna adressa des louanges muettes à la domina, et l'excitation et l'angoisse enfoncèrent leurs griffes à la base du sternum du forgeron. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis que sur un plateau, à quelques milles de la villa, il avait attendu que les loups attaquassent.

.

* * *

.

Le garde marchait d'un pas traînant. Les ordres de Marcus Silus ne se discutaient pas, mais qui oserait attaquer un campement de soldats ? Des paysans ? Des esclaves agricoles ? Ils n'avaient même pas d'armes. Qui d'autre alors ? Il ne trouva jamais la réponse. Une main le saisit par derrière, il ne put crier. Il s'écroula dans un flot de sang, soutenu par des bras solides qui l'amenèrent silencieusement jusqu'au sol.

Et de un.

L'attaque serait délicate. Les assaillants avaient dû se séparer. Silus avait établi un point de contrôle en contre-bas du chemin qui reliait la villa à Patara. Tous ses hommes n'y étaient pas cantonnés, seulement une dizaine. Les autres campaient à l'est de la villa, près de la petite rivière qui alimentait en eau une bonne partie du domaine. Les gardes devaient tous mourir. Pas un ne devait s'échapper. Pas un ne devait avoir l'ombre d'une chance de prévenir le procurateur.

.

Publius Buteo resta accroupi. Il plaça ses mains en forme de conque devant sa bouche et souffla dedans. Un hululement retentit dans la nuit. Une imitation parfaite du cri du hibou moyen-duc. L'homme qui veillait près du feu ne réagit pas. Il somnolait, aussi peu inquiet et sur ses gardes que son camarade qui gisait aux pieds du speculatores. Assez en alerte pourtant, pour sauter sur ses pieds quand il entendit un pas lourd se diriger vers lui.

« Qui va là ? demanda-t-il en levant son pilum.

\- Oh, soldat ! Du calme, du calme. Je suis l'un des tiens, s'annonça le visiteur d'un ton goguenard.

\- C'est Silus qui t'envoie ?

\- Connais pas de Silus, rétorqua l'homme. Ah ? Si ! Claudius Silus Numicius le chef de la garde du procurateur Aulus Flavius ?

\- Mais qui es-tu ? fit le garde sans relâcher son attitude menaçante.

\- Je suis un vétéran de l'Augusta. On m'a dit en ville que je pourrai trouver un engagement auprès du procurateur. Je ne pensais pas que le domaine était si loin. Je me suis fait surprendre par la nuit.

\- Tu as participé à la campagne de Judée ?

\- Ouaip, et même à la prise de Jérusalem, confirma le visiteur. Ce que j'ai pris plaisir à démonter ce maudit temple de fanatiques. Camper des mois devant cette ville n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

\- Claudius Silus y était, le procurateur aussi.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est pour cela que j'espère une place parmi ses gardes. Mais c'est un peu tard pour aller le voir maintenant. »

Le garde acquiesça en riant et il invita l'homme à passer la nuit au campement. Publius avait envoyé Sura. Le prétorien avait gardé ses caligaes, il s'était rasé de près et il arborait une coupe de cheveux réglementaire. Le guetteur ne serait peut-être pas un vétéran, mais il ne manquerait pas de noter tout ce qui dénoncerait le soldat chez le prétorien, jusqu'à sa façon de marcher, de se tenir ou de parler.

Le garde avait servi dans la légion. Il ne s'y trompa pas. Le nouvel arrivant ne mentait pas. Ils discutèrent un peu et si le garde avait eu des soupçons, ils s'éteignirent sans tarder. Et quand ils se rallumèrent, il était trop tard, l'homme lui écrasait la trachée artère avec les doigts et remontait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique la pointe de son poignard jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui perça le cœur. Il avait perçu un hululement juste avant. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il entendait, réalisa-t-il alors que ses yeux cherchaient l'ami dans le tueur qui lui fouillait les entrailles de son poignard. Silus le maudirait pour sa duplicité. Il exhala un râle. L'homme était-il seulement un légionnaire ? Son apparence pourtant... Sura lut peut-être son interrogation car en poussant sa lame, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je ne suis pas de l'Augusta, je suis prétorien et fidèle à l'Empereur. »

Il installa l'homme mort de manière à ce que, si un curieux se montrait, il le crut endormi, et s'assit. Il n'avait pas besoin de pousser un hululement pour signaler à ses camarades qu'il avait accompli sa mission. La lueur du feu soigneusement entretenu avait éclairé la scène. Publius Buteo se félicita de la discrétion dont Sura avait su faire preuve. Il attendit pour être certain que personne n'avait donné l'alerte. Rien ne bougea. Il mit une fois de plus ses mains devant sa bouche et hulula. Marcia se redressa dans l'ombre et encocha une flèche sur son arc, prête à tirer. Elle avait trouvé un merveilleux emplacement. Si un garde échappait au poignard, il sortirait de sa tente et se retrouverait dos ou face au feu. Une cible facile. Julia pensait toujours à tout, partout où elle passait, elle déposait des arcs dans les coffres de sa chambre.

.

À deux milles plus au nord-est, Aeshma pensait de même, mais elle n'en retirait la même joie que sa jeune pupille.

« Domina, ne vous montrez pas imprudente. Vous êtes à pied, pas à cheval.

\- Tu sais que c'est plus difficile de tirer à dos de cheval qu'à pied, Aeshma ? répondit Gaïa avec une nonchalance affectée.

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est plus facile de fuir à cheval.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Pour vous, pour votre sœur. Vous n'êtes pas des equites.

\- Les gens du Grand Domaine nous comparent à des Amazones.

\- Les gardes du procurateur ne sont pas des loups.

\- Aeshma, nous sommes juste en couverture, c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que je m'inquiète toujours quand tu combats. »

La petite Parthe se renfrogna. Gaïa regretta sa déclaration pourtant sincère.

« J'ai confiance en ton bras, Aeshma. Mais... »

La restriction assombrit plus encore la gladiatrice. Dieux, ce qu'elle pouvait parfois se montrer susceptible ! pensa Gaïa désolée. Elle changea de stratégie :

« Tu ne t'inquiètes jamais quand Marcia prend les armes ? l'attaqua gentiment Gaïa. Quand Atalante combat ? Et puis, tu t'inquiètes bien pour moi et Julia, pourquoi me reprocherais-tu de m'inquiéter pour toi ?

\- Ouais, pff... souffla la Parthe contrariée.

\- Je protégerai la domina, assura le fils de Tibalt. »

Il était chargé de la protection de Gaïa. Son frère assurait celle de Julia. En réalité, ils seraient plus que leurs protecteurs, ils leur serviraient aussi de guetteurs et leur indiqueraient les cibles à abattre, si elles ne les avaient pas vues. Les deux bergers concevaient une grande fierté à seconder les dominas. Ils se sentaient investis d'une mission quasi-divine. Aeshma le savait, mais pas plus que les deux sœurs Mettela, les bergers n'étaient des guerriers. Si un problème surgissait, sauraient-ils y faire face ?

« Aeshma, tout se passera bien, Kyrillos a des yeux de chat et je te promets de me montrer prudente.

\- Bon…

\- Tu es allée tenir le même discours à Julia ? l'interrogea Gaïa.

\- Non.

\- Ah, non ?

\- Elle est plus sage que vous, se justifia Aeshma.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Julia t'aurais laissée croquer par les loups ou qu'elle t'aurait laissée te noyer. Elle a déjà fait pire.

\- Vous…

\- Nous prenons simplement soin des gens que nous aimons, Aeshma, la coupa Gaïa. De ceux envers qui nous sommes redevables, ou dont nous sommes responsables, particulièrement Julia, et tu es comme elle, comme tous les gladiateurs que tu as décidé d'emmener avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas pris seule cette décision.

\- Mais tu ne t'y es pas opposée. Tu as confiance en eux.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Aeshma.

\- Va maintenant.

\- Veille bien sur elle, dit Aeshma au berger avant de s'éloigner.

\- Comme sur mes chèvres. »

Gaïa sourit, la comparaison étaient peu flatteuse en apparence, mais elle la prit comme une assurance. Aeshma bougonna, mais elle avait compris l'intention et ne protesta pas.

.

Une opération silencieuse. Des mains dures, sûres. Des doigts tachés de sang, quelques gargouillis étouffés, quelques pierres déplacées. Des sentinelles proprement égorgées. Les meliores s'en étaient occupés. Aucune alerte ne fut lancée. Les meliores se retrouvèrent au centre du camp. Astarté arriva la première et s'assit, bientôt rejointe par Germanus, puis arrivèrent Ajax, Sabina, Atalante et enfin Aeshma. Dans l'ombre, Caïus, Boudicca, Tidutanus et ses quatre gardes attendaient. Les tentes avaient été distribuées à l'avance. Quand tous les assaillants se regroupèrent, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, ils se séparèrent en trois groupes et gagnèrent leur objectif.

.

Marcia n'eut à tirer aucune flèche. Julia et Gaïa en décrochèrent cinq à elle deux. Corvinus avait trébuché dans le noir. Il était tombé sur un grabat. L'homme qui y dormait avait crié, juré, un poignard lui avait déchiré une cuisse et il avait donné l'alerte. Un homme réussit à fuir. Il avait aperçu une ombre, bousculé Sabina qui ne l'avait pas vu et s'était précipité dehors. Gaïa le cueillit à dix pas de sa tente. Une première flèche lui avait transpercé l'épaule, la deuxième s'était fichée dans son abdomen. Elle se tenait loin et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner avec des arcs qu'elle n'avait jamais maniés. Elle dut encocher une troisième flèche. Julia n'en tira que deux.

.

L'alerte avait réveillé plusieurs gardes. Des combats pratiquement aveugles s'engagèrent dans les tentes. Les gardes portaient des torches, mais lors de l'assaut, deux tombèrent et une autre s'éteignit. Les gladiateurs avaient l'avantage des armes et de la surprise.

Boudicca se prit un pot sur le haut du crâne. Le garde qui l'avait frappée n'avait heureusement pas poussé son avantage, il avait bondit de son lit pour tomber sur le glaive de Galini.

« Boudicca, ça va ? lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Ouais, grogna la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Galini ! cria Astarté. »

Elle envoya sa pupille par-dessus un grabat. Galini passa en chute en avant et roula sur son épaule. Elle se releva, le glaive dressé devant elle.

« Surveille toujours tes arrières, Galini, la tança durement Astarté. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. »

Un homme gisait aux pieds de la meliora. La jeune fille avait manqué de se faire embrocher.

.

Dans une autre tente, Sabina, plongée dans le noir, rengaina son glaive. Trop dangereux.

« Aeshma ? appela-t-elle.

\- Je suis là.

\- Germanus ?

\- Là aussi, répondit l'hoplomaque.

\- Tidutanus ?

\- Présent.

\- On balaie ensemble ? proposa Sabina. »

Ils se touchèrent la main, prirent leurs distances. Ursus qui les accompagnait, cria. Sabina lui intima de se taire et de ne plus bouger. Ils couvraient la largeur de la tente, celle-ci n'avait qu'une issue et elle se trouvait derrière les gladiateurs. Les soldats réagirent différemment. Deux tentèrent leur chance et foncèrent en avant. Ils furent interceptés. Le premier se heurta de plein fouet à Germanus. L'hoplomaque referma ses bras sur l'homme et le souleva de terre. Il le maintint ensuite d'un bras et lui brisa la nuque. Le second se faufila entre Aeshma et Sabina. Elles se déplacèrent ensemble. Aeshma devant, Sabina derrière. L'homme se retrouva coincé entre les deux. Sabina servit d'enclume, Aeshma joua au marteau. Un laminage en règle. Suivi d'un retour rapide à leur formation initiale. Les soldats restants s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la tente. Les râles d'agonie de leurs camarades, l'attaque silencieuse, les rares paroles échangées par leurs assaillants, le réveil en plein nuit, tout concourait à insuffler un climat de terreur.

« Des fantômes, ce sont des fantômes ! s'écria un soldat.

\- Ouh ! Ouh ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Sabina d'une voix sépulcrale.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! pleurnicha un garde.

\- Crétins, reviens ! aboya un homme dans l'ombre.

\- Viens ! Viens ! continua Sabina en allongeant les syllabes. »

Le fuyard fit tant de bruit qu'Aeshma repéra très exactement sa position. Une manchette le faucha. L'homme s'envola pieds en avant. Il atterrit sur les épaules. Aeshma avait senti la trachée céder sous sa main. Elle enjamba l'homme et par acquis de conscience, elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine face. Et la lumière fut. Ursus avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller rallumer sa torche.

« Combat ! hurla sauvagement Germanus. »

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Glaives et pugio. Un ballet mortel s'engagea. Germanus et Tidutanus se démarquèrent de Sabina et d'Aeshma conscients de ne pas partager leur complicité et leur excellence dans ce genre d'engagement. Ils les laissèrent attaquer et assurèrent leur sécurité, tout en fermant leur gauche et leur droite, et en pourfendant quiconque voulait les déborder. Un massacre. Un seul soldat s'échappa, par l'arrière. Il avait fendu la toile de tente. Julia l'avait vu. Il évita la première flèche. Julia avait manqué son tir. Trop de précipitation, pas assez de lumière. Elle ajusta le second, attendit. Décrocha. L'homme tomba. La jeune femme respira profondément.

.

Vide. La tente était vide. Ajax jura.

« Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il à Atalante.

\- À la villa, très certainement.

\- Combien ?

\- Il faut voir avec les autres, mais au moins une dizaine.

\- Ça risque de changer la suite ? demanda Caïus

\- Ça risque d'être seulement plus compliqué, lui répondit la meliora.

\- Les thraces auront intérêt à se montrer digne de leur meliora, soupira Ajax.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de faire ce genre de réflexion devant Aeshma, répliqua Atalante.

\- C'est pourquoi je te la fais à toi, grimaça le secutor. Il y va de la vie d'un gamin. Du gamin d'une femme qui a sauvé des camarades. Je voudrais que tout se passe bien et qu'à la fin de la nuit, ce gamin se retrouve dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Je ne te croyais pas aussi sensible.

\- Parce que je suis une grosse brute ? J'ai un cœur, Atalante. Et même si je sais qu'il y peu de chance pour que cela arrive, j'aimerais bien me marier et avoir des enfants. »

Atalante resta coite.

« Ouais, ridicule, je suis bien d'accord avec toi là-dessus, fit Ajax.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ridicule, protesta Atalante.

\- Caïus, l'interpella le secutor. Tu me vois avec une femme et des enfants ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?! s'ébahit Ajax

\- Ben, oui, dit le jeune auctoratus. Si j'avais eu un père comme toi, je ne me serais jamais retrouvé à vendre ma liberté à un laniste.

\- Ton père ?! s'écria Ajax. Caïus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu secutor ? »

Le jeune auctoratus jeta un coup d'œil à Atalante.

« Ah... Atalante, évidemment ! Comment lutter contre une meliora de cette envergure ? Tu aimes tant courir ! se moqua Ajax. »

Caïus prit un air idiot. Il souffrait le martyre quand Atalante l'entraînait dans des courses d'endurance. Il s'accrochait, mais quand la meliora lançait le signal d'une course libre, il se retrouvait à des centaines de pieds des meilleures. D'Atalante, de Sara, de Galini, de Marcia. Il ne finissait pas le dernier, mais loin derrière les meliores, derrière Dacia, Galus... Atalante lui passa un bras en travers des épaules.

« Personne n'a hésité à t'emmener, Caïus, lui dit-elle gentiment. Et tu as couru quatre-vingt milles, pas un de moins. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir honte.

\- Et tu es toujours en vie, mon gars, ajouta Ajax. Pour un gladiateur, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

\- En attendant, allons annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres, soupira Atalante. »

.

* * *

.

Ishtar avait prévenue Enyo. La jeune fille avait passé l'après-midi à jouer aux noix avec les enfants de Dolon. Ils s'étaient installés à l'extérieur de la villa entre la porte qui donnait accès à la cour des quartiers communs et à celle qui s'ouvrait sur la cour d'honneur. Ils couvraient ainsi tous les accès. Galus et les fils de Tibalt feignaient de surveiller les enfants. Enyo avait reconnu les lieux, du moins ceux qu'elle avait pu parcourir. Héllènis et Méléna l'avaient entraînée aux cuisines. Elle avait ainsi traversé le jardin, poussé jusqu'aux limites de l'atrium. Mais elle n'avait pas parcouru l'étage. Elle ne savait ni où se trouvait le fils de la domina ni où était enfermé son mari. Hanneh put répondre à sa première préoccupation.

« Le petit dominus se trouve au premier étage, dans l'appartement que la domina réserve à sa sœur. Je leur ai apporté à manger.

\- Et le dominus ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et le procurateur ?

\- Dans les appartements de la domina, lui avait dit Hanneh visiblement contrariée. »

Enyo avait demandé un plan. Essayé de savoir combien d'hommes étaient affectés à la garde de l'enfant et du procurateur. Les femmes n'avaient su vraiment lui répondre. Des serviteurs étrangers étaient rentrés dans la cuisine et Héllènis avait entraîné la gladiatrice dehors. Revenue dans la cour, la servante lui avait parlé de Kyma. Elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, mais sa fille assurait que la jeune esclave était sincère. Enyo avait hésité et puis, Ishtar était arrivée et lui avait annoncé que des soldats arrivaient.

« Combien ?

\- Dix-neuf, répondit la jeune gladiatrice qui avait pris le temps de les compter.

\- Retourne dehors, gardez les yeux ouverts et surtout rentrez avant la fermeture des portes. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous fassiez enfermer dehors. »

Ishtar était repartie en courant. Sa jeunesse, ses longs cheveux bouclés donnaient admirablement le change. Depuis qu'elle avait été identifiée comme bergère, la jeune gladiatrice se déplaçait sans que personne ne lui prêtât attention.

Serena se trouvait dans la forge.

« Serena, je veux parler à Kyma. Tu peux aller me la chercher ?

\- Euh... »

Serena ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les étrangers, les gardes, de courir le risque de croiser le grand chef de la garde ou pire encore peut-être.

\- Moi, j'irai, intervint Méléna qui comprenait les réticences de la jeune fille. Mais méfie-toi de cette fille, ne put-elle s'empêcher de prévenir Enyo.

\- Kyma est une fille bien, protesta vivement Serena. »

Héllènis et Méléna n'insistèrent pas. Elles gagnèrent les parties communes ensemble. Leur service les appelait. Le procurateur aimait se baigner avant le dîner.

.

La rencontre eut lieu après le repas du soir. La gladiatrice avait prévenu Galus et Ishtar. Une esclave promettait son aide. Serena, que l'esclave avait abordée après avoir affronté le procurateur croyait en elle, sa mère et Méléna s'en méfiait. Berival, prudent, ne se prononçait pas.

« Je vais lui parler ici, leur dit Enyo. Je veux que vous l'observiez, que vous l'écoutiez et que vous me disiez si elle est, selon vous, digne de confiance ou pas. On ne peut pas se planter. Son aide peut nous être précieuse, mais si elle nous trahit...

\- D'accord, accepta Galus. Mais ne te fie pas spécialement à mon avis.

\- Sara ?

\- Euh... comment je peux savoir ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ton instinct, Sara. »

La jeune Galiléenne lui lança un regard incertain. Enyo avait besoin de ses deux camarades. Elle ne possédait pas l'assurance nécessaire pour prendre seule, une décision qui déciderait peut-être de la réussite de cette opération, qui déciderait de la vie ou de la mort d'un enfant, d'un homme à qui tenait Julia Mettela, de tous ses camarades.

Enyo mesurait très exactement ce qui la tenait éloignée du primus palus. Aeshma l'aurait vertement tancée si elle avait pris connaissance de ses pensées, mais, Enyo voulait se rassurer à ce sujet, Aeshma ne lui aurait jamais reproché sa prudence et son absence d'arrogance.

Aeshma laissait parfois à penser qu'elle seule comptait à ses yeux. C'était faux. L'expérience et l'avis des autres importaient à la meliora. Elle ne sollicitait que rarement ses camarades, mais elle les observait et elle les écoutait. Aeshma n'avait jamais négligé un conseil d'Herennius. Elle avait appris auprès de tous ceux qu'elle jugeait dignes de la faire progresser et elle ne se limitait pas seulement à observer les meliores. Aeshma absorbait des techniques et des idées de tout le monde et elle ne s'intéressait pas qu'à ce qui avait trait à la gladiature. Elle s'était formée auprès d'Atticus. Cela, tout le monde le savait, mais aussi de Saucia et peut-être même de Chloé et de Gyllipos. Cela, Enyo l'avait découvert comme tous les autres quand Aeshma les avait massés la nuit précédente.

Atalante était une meliora attentionnée qui transmettait son savoir avec patience et gentillesse, et parfois, Enyo s'était étonnée que sa meliora et la grande rétiaire semblassent si proches depuis deux ans. Aeshma et Ajax ? Oui. Ils partageaient la même passion du combat, la même force, mais Aeshma et Atalante ? Un appariement excitant sur le sable, mais dans la vie ? Les masseurs possédaient une aura bénéfique. Un dieu ou un esprit miséricordieux leur avaient cédé une partie de leur essence divine pour soulager les corps et les esprits meurtris des gladiateurs. Aeshma s'en était approprié une part parce qu'elle avait observé, parce qu'elle avait prêté attention aux masseurs. Masser, c'était donner généreusement, c'était écouter les douleurs et les traiter. Aeshma était plus qu'une exceptionnelle gladiatrice. Enyo croyait la connaître après toutes ces années passées à s'entraîner à ses côtés, à se former auprès d'elle. En fin de compte, elle ne savait pas grand-chose pour ne pas avoir compris pourquoi Atalante l'aimait tant, pourquoi Marcia la considérait comme un mentor, pourquoi Aeshma n'avait jamais rejeté Marpessa ou Ishtar, pour n'avoir pas su que sa meliora pouvait non seulement déchirer les chairs et les recoudre, tuer et soigner, mais aussi se dévouer à ses camarades, les soulager de leurs souffrances jusqu'à l'abnégation. Aeshma était fière, elle n'était pas arrogante. La meliora lui avait confié les thraces et la responsabilité de mener à bien une mission délicate. Enyo ne prendrait pas le risque de la faire échouer. De décevoir sa meliora :

« Il t'a déjà sauvé sur le sable, dit-elle à Ishtar. Et mieux que cela, tu as su te faire apprécier d'Aeshma. »

Sara resta sans voix. Interloquée.

« Aeshma est dure, elle est fermée, difficile d'accès. Tu es une jeunette et elle t'aime bien. Tu baves d'admiration devant elle et elle ne t'a toujours pas fait ravaler ta bave. Tu es comme Marpessa. Comme tous ceux qu'elle apprécie, tu sais où se situent les limites de l'acceptable.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais, tu ne cherches pas à la manipuler. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Tu agis à l'instinct. Comme moi, comme Atalante, Sabina, Astarté, ou Germanus. Comme tous les thraces sauf cet imbécile d'Euryale.

\- Il est jaloux, fit Galus en haussant les épaules avec philosophie.

\- Mouais, concéda Enyo qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce genre de sentiment, parce qu'elle avait retenu de son noviciat qu'on ne devait ce qu'on était qu'à soi-même. Astarté le lui avait assez enfoncé dans le crâne à grand coup de scutum, Aeshma à grand coups de taloches, Ajax à grand coup de poing. Écoutez, je ne me défile pas, mais on forme une équipe, je vous fais confiance et je ne veux pas me planter parce que j'aurais joué à Euryale. »

Les deux thraces se mirent à rire et assurèrent à Enyo qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

.

Kyma fit mine de ne pas voir et de ne pas s'inquiéter des gens qui l'entouraient à plus ou moins de distance. Berival était présent, Pagona, Tibalt et Dolon aussi. Le forgeron avait prévenu la jeune Sarmate qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la jeune esclave. Les bergers qu'ils verraient.

La jeune esclave se présenta à l'entrée de la forge avec Méléna, et Enyo l'invita à partager un verre de posca avec elle. Kyma jeta un regard suspicieux à l'assemblée, mais ne fit aucune observation. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'Enyo et accepta le gobelet que lui tendit la jeune gladiatrice.

« Serena est une amie, déclara Enyo pour justifier son invitation. »

Dès son arrivée, Ishtar reconnut immédiatement en Kyma une fille qui souffrait de la solitude. Une fille abusée.

Sara n'avait jamais été sévèrement abusée, Téos la trouvait encore trop jeune pour participer à des soirées. Ister lui était passé dessus, mais il n'avait pas fait grand-chose d'autre. La jeune fille avait trouvé l'expérience décevante et brutale. Atalante l'avait pourtant mise en garde contre le rétiaire. Elle ne l'avait pas écoutée, le garçon était si beau. Elle s'était sentie tellement flattée par son attention. En fait, il l'avait ignorée. Elle lui avait juste servi à assouvir son plaisir, ses désirs. Sa passivité et sa soumission de novice avaient dû lui plaire, il l'avait sollicitée plusieurs fois. Discrètement. Au début, elle l'avait suivi sans rechigner et puis le temps passa. La quatrième fois, elle avait voulu refuser. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Quand elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'émettre des réserves, Ister ne s'était pas soucié de ses protestations et elle lui avait cédé. Quand elle avait refusé plus fermement, il l'avait menacée. Elle n'était pas peureuse, mais elle lui avait encore cédé. Puis, elle n'avait plus refusé. Il était difficile de lui échapper.

Velox avait décelé son malaise. Il était rétiaire, Ister lui vantait ses exploits. Peut-être, Velox avait-il surpris les larmes ou les regards apeurés de la petite Galiléenne. Il était venu la voir à un moment où elle se trouvait seule et il lui avait déclaré que si un gladiateur lui manquait de respect, si un gladiateur l'embêtait, elle pouvait s'en ouvrir à Atalante. La meliora détestait qu'on abusât des novices et des jeunes gladiateurs. Ishtar avait haussé les épaules, mais quand elle n'en put plus, quand elle commença à se détester et à se haïr pour sa faiblesse, elle ravala sa fierté et sa honte de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, et demanda son aide à Atalante. La Grande rétiaire ne lui avait fait aucun reproche sinon celui de ne pas être venue la voir plus tôt.

« Si tu n'as pas envie, avec lui ou un autre, ou une autre, dis-leur simplement : « Atalante m'a dit que... » ça suffira. »

Ister était revenu. Ishtar avait répété la phrase de la grande rétiaire. Le jeune auctoratus avait disparu avant qu'elle n'eût finie de la prononcer. En maugréant des insultes, en la traitant d'oie blanche et de petite pute. À Rome, Pikridis et Hélios lui avaient fait des avances très appuyées. Eux aussi avaient battu en retraite en entendant le nom de la meliora. Et puis, qui disait Atalante, disait Aeshma. Les deux melioras étaient aussi redoutées l'une que l'autre.

Atalante et Aeshma l'avait protégée au ludus. En Galilée, elle inquiétait les garçons par sa force et sa sauvagerie. Ses deux frères participaient aussi à décourager ceux qui pouvait être tenté par son corps et sa jeunesse. Mais elle avait connu des filles abusées et Ishtar avait été une enfant rejetée, ignorée et détestée par son père.

.

Enyo, qui s'était arrangée pour recevoir Kyma dans un coin relativement bien éclairé, nota des hématomes. Du maquillage masquait ceux qu'elle portait au visage, mais d'autres assombrissaient la base du cou, le départ des épaules, les avant-bras dénudés et les poignets. Sur ces derniers, la jeune thrace reconnut ceux que laissent ordinairement des liens quand ils sont trop serrés ou qu'on a trop tiré dessus. Les mêmes marques qu'elle avait portées aux poignets après avoir été suspendue à un palus, aux chevilles, quand elle avait dû marcher entravées après avoir manqué à la discipline du ludus. Mais cette fille n'était pas une gladiatrice. Elle n'avait pas manqué à la discipline. Enyo attrapa une lampe à huile posée à côté d'elle. Elle éclaira le cou de la jeune esclave et y distingua clairement des marques de doigts.

« Tu veux examiner mon dos ? demanda hargneusement Kyma. Tu te méfies ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux et qui es-tu ?

\- Je veux savoir si je peux te faire confiance, répondit froidement Enyo.

\- Tu es de leur familia ? demanda Kyma en désignant du menton Méléna et Pagona.

\- Non.

\- Alors qui es-tu ?

\- Une bergère.

\- Une amie de Serena ?

\- Une amie de la famille. »

Kyma se retourna vers Galus, Ishtar et les deux bergers.

« Eux aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils sont là pour me juger ? Voir si je peux vous servir ?

\- …

\- Tu veux que j'assassine le dominus ?

\- Tu le ferais ? demanda Enyo d'une voix sans timbre.

\- J'aimerais bien, murmura la jeune esclave en réponse. Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais sans doute fait depuis longtemps. Il le sait, rit-elle amèrement. Je ne suis pas la seule. Je suis peut-être celle qu'il préfère en ce moment, parce que je suis la plus jolie et la plus jeune qu'il ait sous la main, mais je suis surtout la plus docile. Je ne rechigne jamais à rien. Je pleure et je crie seulement quand cela lui procure du plaisir. Quand il se sera lassé, il me cédera à Silus. Puis, je descendrais dans la hiérarchie. Des filles ou des garçons y sont passés avant moi.

\- Ouais, rien de plus normal pour une esclave, lâcha Enyo avec indifférence. »

Kyma la darda d'un regard haineux et méprisant.

« Complais-toi dans ton mépris et jouis autant que tu le peux de ta vie de sauvage, cracha-t-elle en colère. Prie pour qu'aucun maître ne vienne jamais t'en arracher et faire de toi une esclave. Tu te crois forte, mais tu déchanteras vite.

\- Je suis forte, rétorqua acidement Enyo.

\- Pff... souffla Kyma.

\- Je...

\- Enyo... la mit en garde Galus. »

La fierté des gladiatrices, soupira-t-il. La jeune esclave avait blessé Enyo. Toutes les gladiatrices se glorifiaient de leur choix, des qualités qui avaient attirées l'attention de Téos sur elles : résistance, caractère affirmé, corps athlétique. Force. Force physique et force de caractère. Il en fallait pour survivre à un entraînement de gladiateur, pour tenir année après année. Il se leva, tira un tabouret, et s'assit en face de Kyma et près de sa camarade. Il recouvrit sa main avec la sienne. Kyma leur adressa un regard entendu.

« Ils se fichent que vous soyez mariés, leur dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. L'esclavage annule les mariages. »

Galus avait consulté Ishtar du regard avant de rejoindre Enyo, la jeune fille avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait. Kyma était sincère. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés, dit-il. Mais on appartient à la même familia. Et tous les trois, on appartient même à une autre petite familia au sein de cette familia. Une familia redevable à celle de Julia Mettela.

\- Julia Mettela ? L'ancienne domina ?

\- L'actuelle domina. Elle n'a pas vendu le domaine.

\- Mais le dominus...

\- Il a menti. L'Empereur a lancé des prétoriens à sa poursuite.

\- L'Empereur ? Titus ?

\- Oui.

\- Il... l'Empereur a condamné Aulus Flavius ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour plein de trucs, pour des meurtres entre autre.

\- Celui de Kaeso Valens ? »

Les gladiateurs froncèrent les sourcils. Berival s'arrêta un moment de respirer. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda Enyo redevenue méfiante.

\- Tu le penses toi-même : les esclaves ne se sont là que pour plaire à leur maître, ils ont parfois aussi peu de valeur qu'un siège ou un gobelet. Parfois, le dominus... J'ai entendu parler plusieurs fois du tribun et...

\- Atilius ! s'exclama soudain Berival. Kaeso Valens Atilius.

\- Le père de la jeune domina ? demanda Méléna horrifiée.

\- Oui. »

Berival se rapprocha.

« Aulus Flavius a fait assassiner le tribun Atilius ? demanda-t-il autant aux gladiateurs qu'à Kyma.

« Oui, mais on s'en fiche, répliqua Enyo.

\- Mais Marcia est avec vous et c'est une amie de la domina et... Bois Vert ! souffla-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi Bois vert ? demanda aussitôt Méléna. »

Le forgeron se tourna vers Enyo.

« C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était lui ?

\- Oui, confirma la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Si je le revois, je lui brise la tête avec mon marteau.

\- Ouais, ben, tu attendras qu'on ait récupéré ceux qu'il retient prisonniers, rétorqua la gladiatrice.

\- Vous êtes venus pour cela ? Pour libérer l'enfant ? demanda Kyma.

\- Entre autre.

\- Et récupérer Quintus Valerius ?

\- Oui, ça aussi.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Protéger les gens.

\- C'est Julia Mettela qui vous a demandé cela ?

\- Oui, entre autre.

\- Il la déteste, lâcha Kyma. Depuis longtemps.

\- Tu ne nous apprends rien, répliqua durement Enyo.

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas... »

Kyma se souvint soudain de quelque chose. D'une plaisanterie, du nom de Marcia Atilia. Elle scruta attentivement Enyo, puis Galus et enfin Sara.

Atilia.

Atilius.

L'homme avait parlé de familia. Aulus Flavius et Silus, avant que le dominus ne partît pour Rome, avaient évoqué des gladiateurs. Pas seulement après avoir assisté à des munus ou après en avoir organisé un. Non, il les avait évoqués en d'autres circonstances. Parfois, le nom de Marcia Atilia y avait été mêlé. Le dominus avait voulu l'épouser, mais elle avait disparu et plus tard, son nom avait été accolé à celui d'une gladiatrice... Ces deux filles ? Ce garçon ? Est-ce que... ?

« Vous... vous êtes gladiateurs ? balbutia la jeune esclave. C'est ça votre familia ?

\- …

\- Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais, tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Vous pouvez me garder attachée pour être sûrs que je ne vous trahirai pas. Je hais cet homme. Je n'ai jamais pu devenir indifférente. Parfois, j'oublie, mais après, c'est encore pire. »

Kyma tint sa promesse. Elle leur apprit où était gardé Quintus Pulvillus, où étaient postés habituellement les gardes pendant la nuit. Où avaient été logés les dix-neuf nouveaux arrivants. Où ils dormaient.

Méléna rapporta une feuille de papyrus et de l'encre. On sollicita le concours de Serena. Les thraces ne savaient pas écrire, les bergers non plus. Méléna et Héllènis se débrouillaient, mais Serena était meilleure et surtout, elle savait dessiner. Elle dessina deux plans de la maison, un pour le rez-de-chaussée, un pour l'étage. Elle y nota des indications et Enyo lui dicta ensuite une courte lettre. Le message serait délivré à Julia Mettela. Enyo confirma que Gaïus et Quintus étaient en vie, donna le nombre exact de soldats et de serviteurs appartenant à Aulus Flavius, présents à la villa. Elle ajouta que les thraces étaient prêts. Une phase à destination d'Aeshma. La meliora comprendrait tout ce que cela impliquerait. Serena sourit en l'écrivant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Enyo.

\- C'est pour Aeshma.

\- …

\- Je peux ajouter un mot ?

\- Euh...

\- Un dessin ?

\- Ben, euh... oui, si tu veux. »

Serena se pencha sur le papyrus. Elle griffonna deux minutes.

« Voilà, annonça-t-elle ravie. »

Berival se fendit d'une grimace appréciative quand il découvrit le dessin.

« C'est parfait.

\- Si les dauphins n'avaient pas été le sceau de la domina, elle aurait pu choisir celui-ci, sourit Héllènis. »

La jeune fille avait esquissé la tête d'un loup transpercé d'une flèche de part en part.

.

* * *

.

Antiochus et Severus se demandaient comment il avait pu donner leur aval à une telle idée. Néria s'arrachait nerveusement la peau des doigts avec les dents, et Chloé avait perdu ses couleurs depuis longtemps. Spyros s'était rendu au marché. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'audace de fouiller dans les malles des sœurs Mettela. Il avait rapporté des tenues affriolantes, du maquillage et de très belles chaussures en cuir de chevreau rouge. Il avait fouillé les entrepôts et emprunté des bijoux d'une clinquante richesse.

.

La _Stella Maris_ avait été reconnue. La familia avait accouru. Inquiète. Severus et Spyros n'avaient rien dit qui confirma les assertions terribles du procurateur. Ils n'avaient rien démenti non plus. Andratus seul avait été autorisé à monter à bord. L'intendant était effondré. Les nouvelles le plongèrent dans un désarroi plus profond encore.

« Le dominus et Gaïus sont au Grand Domaine ? Mais la domina ?

\- Elle est partie avec sa sœur, les prétoriens et les gladiateurs pour les récupérer.

\- Mais les papiers, les actes de propriété ? Ils étaient faux ? Je me suis laissé abuser ?

\- Non, ils étaient authentiques, répondit Severus.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ? »

Severus avait pris le temps de lui expliquer. Antiochus qui était présent compléta ce que Severus ne savait pas.

« Et les prétoriens ? Pourquoi ne vont-ils pas l'arrêter ? demanda Andratus.

\- Andratus, tu parles d'Aulus Flavius, le morigéna Severus.

\- Mais elle a été emprisonnée ? Ils lui ont fait du mal ? »

Les mines se fermèrent devant lui. Son angoisse monta encore.

« Il va s'enfuir, déclara-t-il soudain.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il s'enfuit ?

\- Il s'est bien enfui de Rome. Il a tué un tribun et un principale sans que l'Empereur lui retire sa confiance. Son navire est à quai. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été investi par les milices ou les légionnaires de la Fulminata en poste ici ? Flavius à tué un de leurs tribuns. Ils attendent quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

.

Les prétoriens malgré leurs ordres de mission s'étaient heurtés à l'administration et plus grave encore, à l'absence combinées du propréteur et du centurion en charge du commandement du détachement de la Fulminata. À la caserne, le principale en charge n'avait reçu aucun ordre. Le prétorien qui s'y était rendu, avait tempêté, avancé qu'il était porteur d'ordre direct de l'Empereur. Rien n'avait décidé le légionnaire à bouger. Il ne pouvait pas suivre des ordres d'un autre homme que son centurion.

« C'est un ordre d'arrestation, déclara le prétorien.

\- Le procurateur n'est actuellement pas présent à Patara.

\- Je le sais, mais l'Empereur a donné toute latitude au centurion Publius Buteo pour se saisir des biens et des personnes dépendant du procurateur.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'hommes à ma disposition.

\- Tu n'es pas centurion ?

\- Non.

\- En plus ! »

Le prétorien donnait des signes d'énervement.

« Je ne peux pas de mon propre chef mettre des hommes à ta disposition, lui déclara le légionnaire de la Fulminata. Pas sans l'aval de mon centurion. »

Le prétorien ne pouvait rien répondre, il abandonna et rentra à la Stella Maris sans avoir obtenu aucun soutien.

.

Chez le propréteur, il n'obtint pas plus d'aide. Quant aux édiles, s'ils accueillirent comme il se devait un prétorien arrivant directement de Rome, ils inventèrent mille et une excuses pour ne pas bouger. Aulus Flavius avait trop d'influence dans la région. Trop de clients. Y compris parmi eux. Cette affaire relevait de l'armée ou du propréteur. La ville n'avait aucun pouvoir et certainement pas celui d'arraisonner un navire ou de saisir les biens personnels d'un procurateur. Le prétorien était revenu sans n'avoir rien obtenu.

Plus loin sur le quai, le _Cupidon_ narguait la _Stella Maris_.

.

Zmyrina, qui suivait les discussions avec intérêt, avait alors proposé d'investir le _Cupidon_.

Andratus avait chaudement approuvé, les prétoriens trouvaient son idée excellente. La jeune femme appartenait à Gaïa Mettela, Marcia et Atalante la lui avaient offerte. Elle avait, on ne savait comment, sauvé la vie de Marcia Atilia. Tout cela lui conférait une respectabilité. Une respectabilité que ne lui assurait pas l'annonce de son métier. Les gens de Julia et de Gaïa s'étonnaient que la plus jeune des dominas eût accueilli une prostituée dans son entourage. Que Julia l'eût traitée avec tant d'égards pendant la traversée.

Silia, mais aussi Antiochus, Severus, puis Andratus et Spyros, prirent Néria à l'écart pour lui demander ce qu'elle savait à propos de Zmyrina. Néria n'avait pas grand-chose à dire de plus que ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Sauf qu'Aeshma avait demandé à la jeune femme son aide pour soigner Julia Mettela. L'annonce fit grincer des dents. Les dominas n'avaient pas tout raconté. Pourquoi la petite gladiatrice avait-elle fait appel à une ancienne prostituée pour soigner la domina ? Néria, quant à elle, n'avait pas voulu chercher à éclaircir ce mystère. Elle n'en avait pas eu l'envie. Elle vouait à la gladiatrice, une confiance quasi-absolue. Si Aeshma avait eu besoin de Zmyrina, c'est que cela s'était révélé indispensable.

Quant à l'idée de Zmyrina. La domina n'approuverait pas. Les dominas n'approuveraient pas. Aeshma non plus, Marcia encore moins.

« Viens m'aider, Néria, lui demanda Silia. Tu sais mieux coiffer que moi et Zmyrina a des cheveux impossibles. »

Néria soupira.

« La domina va nous jeter par-dessus bord s'il lui arrive malheur, maugréa-t-elle extrêmement contrariée que personne ne la soutînt.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, tenta de la rassurer Zmyrina.

\- Je vais l'accompagner et un prétorien sera avec nous, annonça Saucia. Il n'a pas quitté la _Stella Maris_ , il était malade, il n'a pas accompagné son camarade en ville et personne ne le connaît.

\- Tu vas aller sur le navire d'Aulus Flavius ?! s'écria Chloé catastrophée par la nouvelle.

\- Oui, confirma Saucia. Une courtisane ne peut pas débarquer seule ainsi. Il lui faut des gardes et au moins une esclave. Tu n'iras pas et les autres risquent d'être reconnus, j'y vais.

\- Saucia... Ce type... Aulus Flavius... commença Chloé.

\- Quoi Aulus Flavius ?

\- C'est lui qui… quand Aeshma… Quand tu étais si fâchée. Quand elle est revenue si abîmée de la soirée où la domina a… euh, quand Téos avait envoyé Atalante. »

Zmyrina se tourna brusquement vers Chloé.

« C'est un pervers… souffla Chloé.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? demanda Saucia.

\- Astarté... murmura la jeune masseuse oppressée. Astarté m'a dit que c'était lui. Elle était à la soirée. Ajax aussi. »

Saucia se pinça les lèvres.

« Si je lui tombe dessus, il paiera pour tous les autres. Mais d'abord pour ce qu'il a fait à Aeshma, siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde. »

Chloé espéra que les dominas et les gladiatrices se chargeassent ensemble d'Aulus Flavius, qu'il n'arrivât jamais à Patara et qu'il n'affrontât jamais Saucia. Saucia en avait trop vu. Chloé avait peur qu'elle se montrât imprudente. Zmyrina eût aimé interroger la masseuse, savoir ce qui avait provoqué sa colère, même si elle s'en doutait. Atalante avait déclaré que les gladiatrices, et les gladiateurs, servaient parfois eux aussi aux plaisirs de riches hommes libres. Qu'ils s'y soumettaient. Aeshma était gladiatrice. Et Saucia était furieuse. Abechoura savait détecter la colère, le dégoût et le ressentiment. Ces trois sentiments s'affichaient crûment sur les traits et au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle essaierait d'en savoir plus, un peu plus tard. Aeshma était sa sœur, elle avait le droit de savoir.

.

Néria s'appliqua. Sur la coiffure et sur le maquillage. Sur les conseils de Zmyrina, elle apporta une touche de vulgarité. Elle épaissit le trait de khôl, rougit les lèvres un peu plus qu'elles ne devaient l'être, insista sur le vert des paupières.

« Il me faut du parfum, dit ensuite Zmyrina.

\- Les dominas ne se parfument pas beaucoup.

\- Je peux sentir ce qu'elles ont ? »

Néria et Silia hésitèrent.

« Une prostituée ne peut pas se présenter chez un homme sans parfum, argumenta Zmyrina. Ce n'est pas crédible. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se résolurent à fouiller les coffres. Zmyrina ouvrit les flacons et les huma chacun à leur tour. Deux pour Julia, un seul pour Gaïa. Elle apprécia. La légèreté et la subtilité. Le mélange des notes fraîches avec celle plus épicée du poivre ou de la cannelle pour Julia, de la girofle et de civette pour Gaïa. Des mélanges élégants qui juraient avec les parfums dont elle s'était toujours aspergée.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Mesurant le fossé qui avait séparé sa vie de celles des dominas. Les odeurs en étaient une preuve tangible et indiscutable. Pas étonnant qu'elle eût dégoûté Marcia, qu'elle l'eût écœurée. La jeune fille avait à peine retenu un haut le cœur quand Zmyrina l'avait aguichée. L'odeur, elle en était sûre, avait concouru autant que la situation à donner la nausée à la jeune fille. Comment Zmyrina avait-elle pu croire que Marcia venait prendre son plaisir en sa compagnie ?! Comment avait-elle pu écouter sa tenancière ? Elle rougit de sa bêtise. Marcia n'avait jamais démenti la première impression de Zmyrina quand elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. C'était un être innocent et lumineux.

Et celle-ci aimait Aeshma, pensa-t-elle. Beaucoup. Zmyrina avait découvert étonnée que la jeune fille considérait la revêche gladiatrice comme un modèle. Un véritable mentor. Plus que cela encore. La gifle dont Marcia avait gratifié sa sœur et Atalante après la tempête l'avait soufflée. Personne n'avait protesté et certainement pas Aeshma. Et ensuite… ? Et ensuite, rien. L'altercation n'avait laissé aucune trace et aucun gladiateur ne l'avait commentée. L'affection que Marcia témoignait à sa sœur avait changé son regard sur Aeshma. Elle l'avait adouci. Et puis, il y avait eu les discours de Néria. Les regards d'Atalante, la colère de Saucia. L'amitié que lui témoignaient ses camarades, même s'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle penserait à Aeshma et aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers elle plus tard.

« Vous ne pourriez pas m'acheter autre chose ? Ceux-ci sont trop discrets, trop élégants, même pour une courtisane de haute volée.

\- Je peux y aller, mais tu veux quoi ? demanda Néria

\- Je vais te faire une liste des ingrédients indispensables. À Rome, on trouvait des mélanges tout prêts.

\- Il y en existe ici aussi.

\- Assure-toi juste qu'ils soient assez capiteux. Tu sauras ?

\- Je pense. »

Néria partit avec Antiochus. Elle revint à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Elle avait trouvé ce que Zmyrina cherchait. Elle l'avait senti, elle avait rougi quand le vendeur lui avait assuré qu'elle ferait chavirer les cœurs et en avait pris un deuxième plus léger. Mais Zmyrina approuva son premier choix en souriant.

« Les louves se sentent de loin… Les mâles ne s'y trompent pas, dit-elle mi-provocante, mi-narquoise. »

Seule Saucia se fendit d'un sourire. Son humour noir lui rappelait celui dont faisaient parfois preuve Astarté et Sabina. Chloé était trop inquiète, les autres trop choqués. Zmyrina déboucha le flacon. Elle s'en aspergea les cheveux, la peau à certains endroits stratégiques. La cabine s'emplit d'effluves lourdes de violette, de rose, de nard et de jonc odorant. On y distinguait aussi de la cannelle, du poivre et du musc. D'autres encore. Le mélange était suave et puissant. Enivrant. Chloé fronça du nez. Elle aimait l'odeur des huiles de massage et des plantes médicinales qu'elle versait dans les cuves de bain des gladiateurs. L'odeur des fleurs et des épices douceâtres l'incommodaient. Zmyrina se leva. Elle s'examina, demanda un miroir, vérifia sa coiffure.

« Tu coiffes très bien, Néria, la complimenta-t-elle. C'est rare.

\- Tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'Aeshma. »

Zmyrina la fixa.

« Euh… je l'ai déjà coiffée une ou deux fois, lui expliqua Néria décontenancée par le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Mmm, c'est vrai, confirma Saucia. Aeshma a des cheveux très épais et ils bouclent quand elle les mouille. Comme Atalante ou Ishtar.

\- Privilège d'orientaux, plaisanta Zmyrina qui s'était détendue aux noms d'Atalante et d'Ishtar.

\- Tu es Syrienne ? demanda Chloé.

\- Non.

\- Mais je croyais… dit Néria. Tu as dit aux dominas que tu étais Syrienne.

\- J'ai menti, je ne voulais pas qu'elles sachent d'où je venais.

\- D'où viens-tu, alors ? demanda Chloé »

Zmyrina haussa les épaules. Le temps des révélations attendrait.

« Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle.

\- Et si on vous reconnaît ? s'inquiéta Néria.

\- Impossible, assura le Capitaine de la _Stella Maris_. L'équipage du _Cupidon_ glandouille depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Ils sont à bord ou passe le temps à la taverne juste à côté. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient bénéficié d'une traversée très reposante. Voilà plus de dix jours qu'ils sont à quai. Le procurateur n'est pas revenu. La discipline s'est relâchée. Certains de mes gars ont parlé avec les marins. Ils leur ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils repartaient. Si vous voulez mon avis, le procurateur ne reviendra pas. Il a prévu de partir par voie de terre.

\- En février ? s'étonna Silia. La neige est présente dès qu'on remonte un peu au nord à cette période.

\- Il peut partir en Orient en passant par la Cilicie, suggéra Andratus. Les routes restent ouvertes et le climat n'est pas trop rigoureux tant qu'on ne s'éloigne pas trop de la mer.

\- Il reviendra à Patara, assura Zmyrina.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord, ajouta Silia qui connaissait bien la région.

\- C'est vrai… souffla Néria. Le voyage est plus sûr et plus rapide même en hiver.

\- Ah, tu vois ?! lui dit Silia heureuse qu'elle fût de son avis.

\- J'ai vu le _Cupidon_ quitter le port d'Ostie. Et quand j'ai su…

\- Cette fois-ci, cela n'arrivera pas, lui assura Zmyrina.

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux, tenta encore une fois Néria de les dissuader de mettre leur plan à exécution.

\- Et s'il a le fils de la domina avec lui ? demanda Zmyrina. On le laissera partir sans rien faire ? »

Néria protesta, tenta de défendre son point de vue.

Saucia mit fin aux discussions stériles. Elle s'était apprêtée. Elle ressemblait à une servante. Assez âgé pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à sa maîtresse, assez belle pour la servir avec honneur. Chloé créa la confusion.

« Je viens aussi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne te laisse pas, Saucia. On m'en voudra s'il t'arrivait malheur.

\- Chloé, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il…

\- Si Zmyrina est une prostituée de luxe, il lui faut plus que deux esclaves. Je ferai office de souillon.

\- Mais…

\- C'est une bonne idée, coupa Antiochus. En plus, Chloé sait nager.

\- Comment… commença à demander la jeune masseuse.

\- Je t'ai entendu le dire à Atalante. Tu nages bien ? lui demanda Antiochus.

\- Euh, oui.

\- Si ça tourne mal, si Gaïus est là. Tu sautes à l'eau avec lui. Le _Cupidon_ n'est pas ancré très loin. On va tenir un canot prêt. Si tu as besoin. Tu cries.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aeshma. Personne ne risque de prononcer ce nom par hasard.

\- Quel nom… remarqua le capitaine.

\- Gaïa Mettela l'a sauvée de la noyade, Aeshma l'a sauvé de la mort. C'est parfait comme nom de code, rétorqua le colosse.

\- Où est Lucius ?

\- Je vais le chercher, dit le principale. »

.

Les quatre conjurés s'enveloppèrent dans des paenulas. Spyros et Andratus avaient mis au point une diversion, pour leur permettre de quitter le bord de la _Stella Maris_ sans se faire remarquer. Des dizaines d'employés firent soudain leur apparition pour vider les cales de la coque ronde. Il eut des cris, des va et vient de débardeurs et de marins, les ordres d'Andratus et de Spyros, ceux du capitaine. Chloé, Saucia, Zmyrina et Lucius quittèrent le navire un par un et se retrouvèrent dans une chambre qu'Andratus leur avait fait louer dans une auberge au nom de Zmyrina d'Antioche. Lucius arriva le dernier avec un cheval et deux mules. Une mule de monte et une de bât.

Les trois jeunes femmes se débarrassèrent de leur paenulas dans la chambre, arrangèrent leurs cheveux, puis descendirent rejoindre le prétorien. Leur retour en atour dans la salle commune fit sensation. Zmyrina rayonnait et attirait tous les regards. La mise en scène était parfaite. Lucius l'aida à monter sur la mule, il monta ensuite sur le cheval. Chloé menait la mule de bât. Saucia marchait aux côtés de Zmyrina. Elle brandissait une ombrelle qui protégeait autant la jeune femme du soleil, qu'elle attirait les regards sur le cortège aux allures d'Orient de pacotille.

.

Le Capitaine du _Cupidon_ écarquillait les yeux. Il relut la lettre pour la troisième fois.

« Un cadeau pour le procurateur, répéta encore Saucia. Tout a été payé d'avance.

\- Mais le procurateur n'est pas là.

\- Zmyrina attendra. Le procurateur n'a-t-il pas une cabine ?

\- Euh, si.

\- Tu ne vas pas chasser ma maîtresse ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera d'attendre sur le quai ou dans un bouge de la ville. Et ensuite, quand il rentrera, crois-tu que ton maître ne sera pas contrarié d'avoir à attendre pour profiter de son cadeau ? Et si elle se fane… »

Le capitaine examina Zmyrina. La jeune femme l'ignora superbement. Elle agitait devant elle un mouchoir parfumé, et arborait un air profondément ennuyé et plein de morgue. Elle était très belle ou bien, très apprêtée, pas très très jeune peut-être, mais certainement très expérimentée. Le procurateur ne pourrait être qu'heureux se voir accueillir par une telle beauté.

« Montez, décida-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas quand il reviendra.

\- Ma maîtresse est patiente, elle s'apprêta d'autant mieux pour le maître. L'attente sied aux femmes, susurra Saucia.

\- Et s'il ne revient pas ?

\- Le donateur aura perdu son argent, répondit Saucia d'un ton philosophe.

\- Combien de temps attendrez-vous ?

\- L'argent qu'on lui a versé, rend ma maîtresse très patiente. »

On les mena jusqu'à la cabine du procurateur. Lucius resta dehors. Quand la porte se referma sur elle, Chloé eut l'impression que les portes d'un tombeau venaient de claquer dans son dos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Iphigénie en Tauride** (La pièce que lisait Marcia à ses camarades à bord de la Stella Maris) **:** pièce d'Euripide écrite au Ve sc. av. JC . La pièce raconte les retrouvailles d'Iphigénie et de son frère Oreste.

 _Résumé_ : Iphigénie a été sacrifiée à Artémis par son père Agamemnon. La déesse empêchait les navires grecs de partir vers Troie, pour une faute que le roi avait commise. Agamemnon n'écouta pas les prières de sa femme Clytemnestre (la demi-sœur humaine de la belle Hélène) et accepta d'égorger sa fille sur l'autel d'Artémis. Mais la déesse sauva la jeune fille innocente (dans une version tardive de la légende) et la conduisit en Tauride où elle devint sa grande prêtresse. La Tauride est dirigée par le roi Toas et celui-ci impose à sa grande prêtresse de sacrifier tout étranger qui foule ses terres de ses pieds.

Oreste de son côté est poursuivi par les Érinyes. Le jeune homme est coupable de matricide (il a assassiné sa mère Clytemnestre parce que celle-ci avait fini par assassiner Agamemnon, qui non seulement avait osé sacrifier sa fille, mais en plus était revenu de Troie avec une concubine, la pauvre Cassandre. Il est aussi vrai que Clytemnestre avait remplacé Agamemnon dans son lit par le bel Egiste. Mais comme certaines légendes rapportent qu'Agamemnon avait tué son premier mari et le fils qu'elle avait eu avec celui-ci, on ne va reprocher à la jeune femme d'avoir préféré un amant à son cruel mari triplement assassin, et qui plus est, parti dix ans batailler sous les murs de Troie.). L'oracle de Delphes a promis le pardon à Oreste s'il dérobait la statue d'Artémis conservée en Tauride, et la ramenait à Athènes.

Le jeune homme est capturé, condamné à mort, mais sa sœur le reconnait et ils s'en repartent tout deux heureux en Grèce. Ainsi s'achève la malédiction des Atrides commencé avec Tantale qui avait été maudit pour avoir donné son fils, Pélops à manger aux dieux.

.

 **Le jeu de noix :** les jeux de noix s'apparentaient aux nombreux jeux qui nécessitent aujourd'hui des billes : jets dans un trou ou dans un récipient, toucher la noix de son adversaire, les lancer dans un triangle divisé en plusieurs parties de différentes valeurs et tenter de comptabilisé la somme la plus importante, mais ici les enfants jouent au chamboule-tout. Ils construisent de petites pyramides de noix et cherchent à les détruire.

.

.

.


	35. Alea jacta est

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXV**

* * *

.

.

.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura Berival. La garde n'est jamais si importante. Pourquoi avoir appelé tous ces hommes à la villa ? »

Tout avait été bouclé, toutes les portes d'accès aux différentes parties de la villa étaient fermées et gardées par deux hommes. À la tombée de la nuit, la grande cour avait été investie par les nouveaux arrivants.

« Ils craignent une attaque, marmonna Enyo contrariée.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'un traître se dissimulait au Grand Domaine, intervint Pagona.

\- Il n'est pas ici, affirma Enyo pour calmer les appréhensions de tout le monde.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- S'ils savaient qu'une attaque se préparait, ils auraient rappelé tous les gardes. Pas seulement ceux-ci. Ils se montrent prudents, c'est tout. Peut-être ont-ils su pour notre arrivée à Myra, mais nous nous sommes déplacés très vite. Personne ne peut imaginer qu'on puisse parcourir quatre-vingt milles en huit heures et que le lendemain, on soit prêts à se battre.

\- Comment on va faire ? lui demanda Berival. »

La gladiatrice avait dix ou quinze ans de moins que lui, mais c'était une guerrière, habituée aux combats. Une élève d'Aeshma. D'Atalante aussi peut-être. La grande rétiaire avait su organiser la défense du camp de bergers contre les loups. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils devaient de s'en être tous sortis vivants grâce aux compétences qu'elle avait montrées en stratégie, bien plus qu'au courage dont tout le monde avait fait preuve ou à la valeur martiale des gladiatrices. Ils avaient vaincu et n'avaient pas essuyé trop de pertes parce qu'Atalante s'était montrée prévoyante et parce qu'ils avaient bénéficié des qualités d'archères des dominas. Les propos d'Enyo, la présence des deux autres gladiateurs, celle de leurs camarades à l'extérieur, démontrait une stratégie élaborée qui n'avait laissé que peu de place au hasard. Aeshma l'avait recommandé auprès d'Enyo, il ne remettrait pas en doute la confiance que son ancienne apprentie avait placé dans la jeune femme.

« Il serait peut-être temps de voir ce que tu gardes comme outils utiles dans tes réserves, déclara celle-ci au forgeron.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose.

\- Nous ne sommes pas nombreux.

\- …

\- Gal, Sara, toi, moi... Les bergers manient le bâton avec une grande dextérité, si tu ne peux rien leur offrir d'autre, ils s'en contenteront. Qui d'autre peut nous être utile ?

\- Personne, je le crains, répondit Berival touché qu'elle le compte parmi les combattants

\- Tu n'as pas ce qu'il nous faut ? s'inquiéta Enyo.

\- Si.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Berival la conduisit dans le réduit où le forgeron entreposait des lingots et des barres en fer ou en cuivre, et toutes les ferrailles qu'il pouvait réutiliser pour réparer ou forger de nouvelles pièces utiles.

Ishtar jouait aux osselets dans la cour et Galus s'était jointe à elle. Les gardes les observaient parfois, attirés par leurs cris et plus inconsciemment par la beauté que n'avait pu complètement dissimuler Ishtar sous la poussière et la terre. Heureusement les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient dans un état déplorable. Emmêlés, poussiéreux, parsemés de laine, de brins d'herbe, de feuilles et de brindilles. Elle avait dû explorer des buissons à quatre pattes pour se retrouver dans cet état. Un état qui avait évité qu'on s'attarde trop sur son visage, et plus encore sur ses yeux ourlés de grands cils noirs.

Berival souleva quatre ou cinq modius de matériel avant de découvrir un glaive et un pugio. Enyo s'accroupit. Elle s'empara du glaive. Le soupesa, vérifia la lame, la garde et la poignée, puis testa le tranchant de la lame.

« Je peux affiner le fil en moins d'une minute, lui assura le forgeron. »

Enyo passa au pugio et lui fit subir le même examen. Des taches de rouille brouillaient çà et là l'acier, mais ne remettaient pas en cause la qualité des armes. Aeshma ne s'était pas trompée. Les gladiateurs seraient bien armés.

« Tu n'as que ça ?

\- Tu connais l'expression, « Ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. » ?

\- …

\- J'en ai d'autres. »

Plus qu'il n'en fallait. Cinq glaives et six pugios. Tous n'étaient pas de la même taille ni de la même qualité, mais ils conviendraient à ce à quoi la jeune gladiatrice les destinait : armer ses camarades, trancher, piquer, tuer, défendre.

.

* * *

.

La flèche s'éleva haut dans le ciel d'encre. Elle traça un long trait de lumière et, tel un phénix, décrit une élégante courbe de feu. Julia abaissa son arc. Le sort en était jeté, les dés roulaient. Du hasard et de l'habilité de ceux qui s'étaient engagés dans la bataille dépendraient le résultat final. Lancer gagnant ou perdant. Pas d'égalité possible. Pas de revanche. Un lancer unique.

Elle avait compté jusqu'à mille deux-cent, une tâche fastidieuse. Elle s'était parfois embrouillée, avait manqué de se perdre. Elle s'était reprise, avait usé de ses doigts pour compter les dizaines, de ses flèches pour marquer les centaines. Les gladiateurs avaient dit mille deux-cent. Sans compter trop rapidement. Il valait mieux ralentir qu'accélérer. Ils escomptaient être en place en un peu plus de quinze minutes. Mille deux-cent, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour rejoindre leur position, mais la domina compterait peut-être trop vite et une difficulté pouvait toujours retarder une équipe.

.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Tout était si calme. Si silencieux. Les insectes hibernaient, pas de vols bourdonnants, pas de crissements ou de sifflements continus. Cigales, grillons, crickets, moustiques, tous hibernaient. Le vent du nord qui avait balayé le domaine toute la journée était tombé et rien ne l'avait remplacé quand la nuit était venue. Le monde aurait paru mort si de temps à autre, le hululement d'un hibou ou d'une petite chouette chevêche ne l'habitait pas.

De drôles de cris résonnèrent soudain, rapides, nombreux et aigus.

« Les renards chassent, murmura Gaïa.

\- La première fois que tu les as entendus, tu t'es demandé qui pouvait faire ce bruit, répondit Julia.

\- Je me souviens, Lucia s'était moquée de moi.

\- Elle t'avait fait croire que c'était les esprits des pierres qui pleuraient, enchaîna Julia un peu surprise que Gaïa eût accepté d'évoquer ce souvenir. D'évoquer Lucia.

\- Elle disait que c'était pour cela que les pierres étaient mouillées au petit matin.

\- Et tu l'as crue.

\- Et quand je te l'ai raconté un jour où nous étions ensemble et que nous les avions entendus, tu ne m'as pas détrompée.

\- C'était poétique et je trouvais ça mignon, se justifia Julia, usant du même argument que celui dont elle avait usé dix-sept ans auparavant.

\- Plus tard, quand j'ai évoqué cette histoire devant lui, papa s'est moqué de moi. Il m'a traitée de petite fille naïve.

\- Et tu as été très fâchée, sourit enfin Julia qui se souvenait de la colère terrible qui avait suivi.

\- Parce qu'il a ri, parce que vous m'aviez trompée, se justifia Gaïa d'un ton boudeur. Et qu'ensuite, je ne savais pas pourquoi les pierres étaient humides le matin, et que je n'osais plus le demander à personne de peur qu'on me mente encore.

\- Les pierres pleurent en silence le malheur de ceux dont personne ne se soucie, s'assombrit Julia. »

Gaïa rapprocha son cheval.

« Elle ne pleureront pas cette nuit, lui assura Gaïa. Elles chanteront.

\- J'espère, souffla Julia.

\- Allons rejoindre nos positions. »

Julia hocha la tête et talonna doucement sa monture.

Si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait, si à la fin de cette nuit, elle retrouvait Gaïus et Quintus sains et saufs, elle ne désirerait pas seulement s'accorder du temps avec eux. Elle s'en accorderait avec Gaïa.

Cette étrange conversation, ces souvenirs de leur enfance à Gerasa.

Julia n'avait découvert, décelé, aucune haine, aucun ressentiment dans la voix ou les paroles de sa jeune sœur. Pour la première fois depuis le drame, Gaïa s'était souvenue de son enfance sans s'abandonner et se complaire à ses envies de vengeances, de meurtres et de vies qu'elle rêvait d'irrémédiablement détruire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles l'avaient découverte gisant nue et sans vie dans une mare de sang, Gaïa avait parlé de Lucia avec affection et humour.

.

Sa petite plaisanterie innocente au dépend de sa jeune sœur avait beaucoup amusé Lucia. Plus encore, quand Julia lui avait raconté que Gaïa y croyait dur comme fer. La jeune fille avait interdit à sa jeune esclave, à sa confidente et à son amie, de détromper Gaïa et elles avaient longtemps ri de la naïveté de la petite fille. Gaïa devait être alors âgée de sept ans et elle faisait parfois preuve d'une touchante ingénuité.

Julia n'avait pas seulement retenu cette anecdote parce que les différentes réactions de Gaïa l'avait fait rire et parce qu'elle lui rappelait la complicité qui existait entre elle et Lucia, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle avait été une fois de plus séduite par l'imagination poétique de sa jeune domina.

Lucia aimait la musique, les poèmes et l'histoire. Elle jouait avec talent de toutes sortes d'instruments bien qu'elle préférât la flûte et la cithare. Elle possédait une très belle voix qu'elle travaillait et une imagination débordante et facétieuse. Elle improvisait souvent des poèmes lyriques ou composait des plagiats hilarants de poésies épiques qu'elle revisitait à sa manière.

Comme pour l'histoire des pierres, elle inventait des mythes qui expliquaient pourquoi une fleur existait, pourquoi la cétoine était verte ou mordorée et la cantharide, rouge et noire. Pourquoi les hérissons avaient des piquants et pourquoi les limaces ne possédaient pas de coquille où se réfugier. Ces explications n'avaient rien à envier aux mythes qui expliquaient la couleur des mûres, la naissance des narcisses ou celles des hyacinthes.

Julia avait beaucoup aimée Lucia. Gaïa aussi. L'évoquer ce soir, de cette façon, sans amertume ? Gaïa avait enfin emprunté le chemin sur lequel Julia, depuis des années, rêvait de l'emmener. Sa sœur avait cessé de n'être habitée que par les ombres noires d'un passé sombre et violent.

Julia pensa aux gladiateurs et décida qu'elle ne se fendrait pas d'un simple merci à leur égard, s'ils remportaient ce soir la victoire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait, quelle possibilité lui serait offerte de leur témoigner sa reconnaissance, mais elle trouverait une manière de leur exprimer sa réelle affection. Elle trouverait un moyen pour que ceux-ci ne disparaissent pas de sa vie et de celle de Gaïa. Pour qu'ils les accompagnent encore longtemps. Tout d'abord, Marcia, mais aussi Aeshma, Atalante et peut-être tous ceux qui les accompagnaient ou ne les accompagnaient pas. Le nom de Lysippé et de Penthésilée avait été plusieurs fois prononcé depuis leur départ de Rome, celui d'Atticus et des masseurs qui secondaient Saucia, Gyllipos et Samia. Celui d'Herennius et de Typhon.

Astarté ne serait pas la seule à entre-mêler les fils de sa vie à celle de Gaïa. Parce que c'étaient eux, les gladiatrices en tout premier lieu, qui avaient pesé sur le cœur et l'esprit de Gaïa.

Sa jeune sœur n'en était peut-être pas consciente, mais elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, à avoir été la victime innocente de la rapacité, à avoir eu sa vie brisée et à souffrir de l'injustice et du passé. Elle avait découvert qu'on pouvait transcender ses malheurs et ses peines sans pourtant les oublier ou se trahir. Qu'on pouvait se bâtir une nouvelle vie, même imparfaite. Qu'aucune vie n'était parfaite.

Les gladiatrices avaient souffert de leur vie à jamais brisée ou de leur misérable condition servile héritée de naissance, et d'une certaine manière, elles avaient partagé leurs combats et leurs souffrances avec Gaïa. Elles avaient su l'atteindre. Pas seulement Aeshma, même si la petite Parthe avait partagé une plus grande intimité avec la jeune femme, mais aussi Marcia dont on ne pouvait nier le courage et la droiture, Atalante, Astarté, Sabina, Galini et Enyo, les reines des Amazones, la si jeune Ishtar. Toutes.

Malgré leur pudeur, Gaïa avaient deviné des vies empruntes de drames, d'exactions et de maltraitances. Pourtant, les gladiatrice étaient unies et elles dirigeaient leurs forces et leurs efforts vers un même but : survivre et rester digne. Leurs désirs de victoires, de gloires et de richesses pour certaines, avaient peut-être été vains, mais cette nuit, elles se battraient par esprit de famille, pour l'honneur et par amitié. Marcia, Aeshma, Atalante et Astarté avaient des raisons valables de venir en aide aux sœurs Mettela, mais les autres ? Ces femmes comme leurs trois compagnons gladiateurs ne leur devaient rien ni à elle ni à Gaïa. Pourtant, ils étaient là. Des esclaves, à deux exceptions près, qui eussent dû les détester. Julia et Gaïa s'étaient trouvé des hommes et des femmes dévoués qui combattraient jusqu'à la mort sans en espérer ni gloire ni richesse. Ils n'appartenaient pas à leur clientèle. Ils n'attendaient rien d'elles. Comment pouvaient-elles les considérer alors, si ce n'étaient pas des amis ?

.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent en vue des murs de la villa et elles se séparèrent en veillant à rester sous le couvert des oliviers. Elles avanceraient plus en avant quand les cris les appelleraient. Julia partit vers l'est, Gaïa resta à l'ouest et se positionna en retrait du chemin qui menait à Patara. Les meliores leur avaient cette fois-ci assigné deux gardes et deux bergers chacune. Ils étaient hors de question qu'il leur arrivât malheur. Les huit hommes avaient juré de les protéger.

.

* * *

.

Un grand feu brûlait dans la cour, il illuminait le devant de la forge, les remises et l'étable. Seuls les écuries et le grand porche de l'entrée étaient plongés dans l'ombre.

Des gardes étaient assis, profitant de la chaleur et de la lumière, on voyait quelques serviteurs, mais ils appartenaient tous à la familia d'Aulus Flavius. Les gens de Julia s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs quartiers. D'abord, parce qu'ils ne se mêlaient qu'avec réticence aux gens de la familia étrangère et parce qu'ensuite, Méléna, Héllènis et Hanneh les avaient encouragés à se montrer discrets et à protéger les enfants et les jeunes gens.

Les trois femmes avaient attendu que tout le monde eût suivi leurs consignes avant de retourner dans la cour. Méléna et Héllènis restèrent sur le seuil de la porte qui donnait accès au jardin de la villa. Prêtes à courir rassurer leurs camarades si la bataille qui s'annonçait, s'éternisait dans les cris et la fureur. Hanneh s'était rapprochée du feu. Elle tenait en main un grand tambour plat tendu d'une peau de chèvre. Elle modula soudain un long cri guttural, qui vibra longtemps. Quand il s'éteint enfin, une voix jeune, enjouée, poussa un hurlement.

Une partie des hommes assis écarquilla soudain les yeux, donnant des coups de coudes à leurs camarades, invitant ceux qui leur faisaient face à changer de place. Les têtes se relevèrent, se tournèrent. Un demi-cercle se forma. Une silhouette à demi-dénudée s'avança, souplement, à pas glissés.

.

Une idée idiote et pourtant si amusante, pensa Ishtar en frappant des mains au-dessus de sa tête, le menton levé fièrement, la taille cambrée, le pied tendu devant elle. Un silence et puis, un sistre tinta longuement. Les mains d'Ishtar s'animèrent, elles s'enroulèrent et se déroulèrent au-dessus de la jeune fille, et elles se transformèrent en oiseau, en papillon gracieux.

Hanneh lança son grand tambourin en l'air. Elle le rattrapage d'une main sûre et sa main droite frappa la peau tendue.

Boum, poum-poum ! Boum, poum-poum !

Le rythme d'abord très lent, lancinant, s'accéléra peu à peu, et puis de nouveaux rythmes apparurent et les bras d'Ishtar s'abaissèrent. Ses épaules commencèrent à rouler. Un coup sec suivi d'un silence, et son corps se tendit. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille parut prête à saisir une étoile.

Un nouveau silence.

Et tout explosa soudain.

Hanneh lança un long cri, envoya une nouvelle fois son tambour vers le ciel et le ballet commença.

Ishtar s'envola.

Les gardes de faction, fascinés par sa danse bondissante, se rapprochèrent peu à peu du feu. La jeune fille dégageait une incroyable sensualité. Une sensualité qui surprit tant ses deux camarades, qu'ils en restèrent encore une fois saisis. Enchaînés aux mouvements bondissants et hypnotiques de leur jeune camarade.

.

Enyo avait cherché une diversion. Après avoir étudié les plans de la villa, la disposition des lieux et les assignations des gardes. Les gladiateurs, conseillés par Berival, avaient décidé d'ouvrir une brèche en un seul et unique endroit. Les meliores avaient laissé à la seule appréciation d'Enyo et de ses camarades le choix d'ouvrir une, deux ou trois des portes qui ouvraient la villa sur l'extérieur.

Il y avait trop de gardes pour s'attaquer à deux ou trois portes, et si Enyo voulait donner une chance aux meliores de s'infiltrer par les balcons sans se faire repérer, elle devait créer une diversion qui attirerait le maximum de gardes en un seul endroit. Leurs camarades devraient ensuite agir rapidement. Trois thraces et un forgeron ne pourraient pas longtemps tenir face à une trentaine de gardes.

La cour principale offrait les meilleures conditions de combats, encore fallait-il que la porte pût être ouverte sans que l'alerte ne fût donnée trop tôt. Comment ?

.

« Les hommes aiment les danseuses, avait tout à coup déclaré Ishtar complètement hors de propos. »

Galus et Berival l'avaient regardée curieusement. Enyo lui avait jeté un regard fâché, ce n'était plus le moment de jouer.

« Une seule danseuse peut attirer un village entier sur une place de marché, continua Ishtar s'en se préoccuper de l'air franchement hostile qu'arborait maintenant Enyo. Elle peut capter tous les regards et toute l'attention. De n'importe qui. Dans mon village, les juifs racontaient qu'une princesse avait conduit Hérode le Grand à se renier. Vous avez bien vu, quand des danseuses sont invitées au ludus, même les femmes ne pensent plus à rien, pourtant, toutes les danseuses que j'ai vues depuis que je suis gladiatrice avaient autant de grâce que de vieux chameaux galeux.

\- Ouais, super ton idée, Sara, plaisanta Galus. Et tu la trouves où ta danseuse ?

\- Ici.

\- Enyo ?! rit Galus de bonne humeur. Les filles de la villa ? Serena ? Kyma peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Kyma sait danser, répondit très sérieusement la jeune gladiatrice. Mais moi, je sais.

\- Toi ?! s'égaya Galus.

\- Oui, moi, espèce d'abruti ! se fâcha Ishtar »

Le gladiateur s'amusait. La petite Sara. Une bonne combattante et une fervente admiratrice d'Aeshma, elle parlait comme elle, se déplaçait comme elle, cherchait à se battre comme elle. C'était une fille joyeuse, elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle n'avait rien d'une danseuse. D'une sauvageonne, ça oui, c'était incontestable, surtout depuis qu'elle jouait à la bergère, mais d'une danseuse ?! Quelle idée saugrenue ! Ishtar n'avait rien d'une séductrice et, depuis son aventure avec Ister, elle décourageait tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. L'imaginer attirer un village entier en exécutant une danse lascive jeta Galus, pourtant peu enclin à se moquer des autres, dans une crise de fou rire.

« Gal, tu peux la fermer, s'il te plaît, lui demanda aigrement Enyo.

\- Enyo, tu ne vas pas la prendre au sérieux ? On parle d'Ishtar.

\- Ta gueule ! »

Le ton vindicatif doucha l'euphorie du gladiateur. Il redevint immédiatement sérieux. Enyo était prête à frapper.

« Ishtar... prévint la gladiatrice. Si c'est une plaisanterie, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, protesta la jeune fille. Je... J'ai toujours adoré danser. Regarder les danseuses. Chez moi les danses sont plus belles qu'ici. Les femmes dansent beaucoup. Pas toujours des femmes très recommandables, c'est vrai, mais je m'en fichais. Je les ai regardé et... euh, je dansais seule, pour moi toute seule. »

Enyo soupira, déçue. Galus retenait un sourire, s'il lui échappait, il éclaterait de rire, Sara se vexerait et elle lui en voudrait. Il ne voulait pas se moquer, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que ses assertions ressemblaient à des vantardises de petites filles.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ! fulmina Ishtar vexée.

\- Pff, souffla Enyo. Vraiment, Ishtar...

\- Donne-moi un rythme, Enyo, et je te montrerai, si ça ne te plaît pas, je m'écrase et on n'en parle plus, mais je suis sûre que je peux assez distraire les gardes pour que vous puissiez ouvrir les portes sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi présomptueuse, râla Enyo.

\- Donne un rythme ! l'enjoignit Ishtar piquée au vif. Prends n'importe quoi. »

Berival tendit un seau à la gladiatrice. Enyo le retourna et le cala entre ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas jouer du tambour, mais ce n'était pas très important parce qu'Ishtar ne savait pas danser.

La jeune fille délaça ses carbatinas, desserra sa ceinture qu'elle fit glisser plus bas sur ses reins et se tint debout devant Enyo.

« Vas-y, demanda Ishtar à son incrédule camarade. »

Galus grimaça. Ishtar allait se ridiculiser et Enyo ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Enyo commença à frapper le fond du seau avec la paume de sa main.

Une minute plus tard, Galus se pensait plus à rien et contemplait la jeune Galiléenne, la bouche ouverte.

Deux minutes plus tard, Enyo tapait des deux mains, Berival avait cessé d'actionner la meule avec laquelle il affûtait une serpe et Serena se pinçait inconsciemment la peau des avant-bras pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Trois minutes plus tard, Enyo donna des coups rapides sur le seau et s'arrêta brusquement après l'avoir claqué brutalement de la paume de la main. Ishtar effectua une dernière volte et s'immobilisa, une jambe en avant à peine posée sur la pointe des pieds, une main gracieusement tendue sous le menton comme si celui-ci reposait dessus. L'autre main avait trouvé sa place sous le coude opposé.

La jeune fille souriait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle rayonnait de charme, de fraîcheur, de grâce et d'élégance. Elle était à l'image de sa danse.

Enyo et Galus avaient assisté à de nombreux spectacles danses au cours de leur vie de gladiateur. Au cours des banquets, ceux privés que donnaient de riches notables ou ceux qu'on donnait parfois dans des auberges ou des ludus. Lors de fêtes religieuses aussi. Les danseuses étaient des professionnelles, elles n'étaient pas toutes très talentueuses, mais aucune n'avait jamais dansé comme Ishtar. Les danses mystiques étaient banales ou complètement hystériques selon les fêtes célébrées, quant aux danseuses profanes, il venait toujours un moment où la danse devenait équivoque, où elle ne servait plus qu'à exciter le désir. Obscénité et vulgarité faisaient alors assaut de politesses. Galus rougissait et Enyo quand elle y assistait, restait de glace. Ennuyée et légèrement dégoûtée.

Ishtar avait su capter leur regard sans éveiller aucun de ces sentiments. Galus et Berival auraient menti, s'ils avaient nié avoir été troublés. Enyo aurait tout autant menti si elle avait nié avoir été charmée. Simplement parce que, les uns comme les autres, ils avaient été séduits par sa grâce et sa vivacité enjouée.

Ishtar baissa les bras et les croisa sur sa poitrine. Elle se campa sur ses jambes, prête à encaisser. La gazelle venait de laisser place à la gladiatrice.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée. Comment vous avez trouvé ça ? »

Personne ne répondit. Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vous pourriez être honnête au moins, persifla-t-elle avec l'insolence de ses quinze ans.

\- C'est génial, souffla Galus.

\- Impressionnant, renchérit Berival.

\- Enyo, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Galus.

\- Je te fais mes excuses, Ishtar, murmura la gladiatrice.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? dit encore Enyo qui n'en revenait toujours pas que la jeune gladiatrice se montrât capable d'une telle performance.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on dansait bien chez moi. Je danse depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais... euh. Vous êtes les premiers... euh...

\- Les premiers ? demanda Berival.

\- Devant qui je danse.

\- Je ne te dis pas ce que les autres ont perdu, s'écria cavalièrement Galus. Sara, je savais pas qu'on pouvait danser comme ça.

\- Merci, sourit timidement Sara.

\- Enyo, tu en penses quoi alors ? lui demanda Galus.

\- Ça peut marcher, mais il te faut de la vraie musique.

\- Des percussions, ça suffit, répondit Ishtar.

\- Hanneh joue bien du tambour, déclara Berival. Et souvent, Serena l'accompagne avec un sistre. On a des joueurs de flûte dans la familia, mais ils ne sont pas là en ce moment.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, lui assura Ishtar. Le tambour et le sistre feront l'affaire.

\- Tu planqueras tes armes dans la forge et il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue un peu plus potable que les haillons que tu portes sur le dos... Et qu'on te coiffe. »

Et c'était ainsi que la petite Ishtar s'était retrouvée à capter l'attention de la trentaine de personnes présentes dans la cour le soir de l'attaque.

.

Galus et Enyo s'arrachèrent enfin au charme de la danse et de la musique. Galus qui avait un bras passé autour des épaules d'Enyo, l'attira un peu plus vers lui et commença à lui caresser le cou. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une demi-heure plus tard, Enyo aperçut le trait de lumière. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans les chairs du gladiateur. Elle gémit deux trois fois, assez fort pour qu'on se retourna sur le couple qu'elle formait avec Galus. Elle leva la tête et le jeune gladiateur l'embrassa. Tibalt et Dolon les surveillaient.

« Hé, les gamins, allez fai'e ça ailleu's, grommela Tibalt. Vous se'ez p'us au chaud avec les bêtes. »

Des yeux se tournèrent vers les deux supposés amoureux et des petits sourires accueillirent la remarque bougonne du berger.

« Y en a qui ont de la chance, grogna un garde.

\- On touche pas aux filles de chez nous, rétorqua Dolon d'un ton menaçant.

\- Pourtant, elles n'ont pas l'air farouches, insinua un autre garde.

\- Sont mes filles, gronda Tibalt.

\- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, même à la jolie chevrette, je ne me frotterais pas. Pourtant... pourquoi elle danse comme ça ?

\- Aime danser, l'aide à chasser les mauvais esp'its de la montagne et à communiquer avec les dieux.

\- Oh... »

Cette dernière assertion plus que toute menace tiendrait les gardes éloignés de la jeune danseuse. Du moins, les plus sages. Si cette fille était une sorte de magicienne, ils n'iraient pas se frotter à elle.

.

* * *

.

Avant même de recevoir la lettre d'Enyo et de connaître l'emplacement où était retenu Gaïus, les assaillant avaient décidé d'envoyer une équipe infiltrer discrètement la villa par l'étage. À eux reviendrait la mission d'exfiltrer les otages. D'exfiltrer Gaïus.

Quintus se trouvait enfermé dans une petite pièce aveugle du rez-de-chaussée, Gaïus était gardé à l'étage. Il ne pouvait diviser leur force. Et une fois libéré, Gaïus devaient être protégé. L'enfant devint le seul et unique objectif de la petite équipe composée d'Aeshma, de Germanus, de Marcia et de Galini.

Seuls un balcon et une terrasse offraient une possibilité de s'introduire dans la villa à la dérobée. Le balcon courait le long de la façade sud. Il desservait les appartements que Julia réservaient à Gaïa quand la jeune femme lui rendait visite et la chambre où avait été logée Aeshma lors de son séjour au Grand Domaine. La terrasse surplombait le quartier dédié aux bains et aux salles de soins. À l'est, au plus près de la rivière qui alimentait les bains via des canalisations en terre cuite.

Les gladiateurs rampèrent derrière des bouquets de lauriers, ils observèrent l'activité qui régnait à l'étage. De la lumière filtrait derrière les volets fermés de la chambre d'Aeshma, des soldats faisaient les cent pas sur le balcon, d'autres semblaient en faction devant une porte.

« Le fils de la domina se trouve ici, murmura Aeshma en désignant la porte au travers de laquelle aucune lampe ne brillait.

\- Celle de gauche, exactement comme nous l'a écrit Enyo, répondit Marcia. Il y a des gardes en faction devant la porte fenêtre, les autres surveillent juste les accès.

\- On ne peut pas rentrer par-là, Aeshma, observa Germanus. On se fera repérer et si le petit dominus est bien enfermé ici, les soldats n'abandonneront pas leur poste, même si l'alerte est donnée.

\- Oui, je sais. Marcia, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je peux tirer, mais la rambarde constitue une bonne protection. S'ils se planquent derrière, je ne pourrais plus les atteindre et surtout je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de rentrer dans la pièce où ils retiennent Gaïus.

\- La terrasse alors ? demanda Germanus.

\- Mmm, approuva Aeshma.

\- Il y a juste un petit muret d'à peine deux pieds de haut, dit Marcia. Ça n'offre une protection que si on se couche derrière et je peux descendre un type à genoux sans problème.

\- Tu y verras assez clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand on escaladera, notre vie ne dépendra que de toi.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

\- Si, je veux juste que tu ne l'oublies pas.

\- Je n'oublierai pas.

\- Allons-y alors. »

Galini était toujours aussi impressionnée par la relation qu'entretenaient Aeshma et Marcia. Sa camarade respectait profondément la meliora, mais parfois Marcia se permettait des gestes ou des paroles qui démontraient une assurance et une confiance absolue. Pas aveugle, simplement absolue. Marcia savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle savait surtout, exactement où se situaient les frontières de inacceptable face à Aeshma. La Parthe intimidait bien trop Galini pour qu'elle se fût permise de la gifler ou de lui reprocher de ne pas lui faire confiance. Avec Marcia ou Caïus, Galini eut osé, mais avec Aeshma ? Ou Atalante ? Jamais. Quant à Astarté, elle ne l'envisageait même pas.

« Gal, tu viens ? l'appela Marcia à voix basse.

\- J'arrive, répondit la jeune fille »

.

Galini avait toujours appartenu aux classes inférieures. Même quand elle était esclave dans une grande propriété agricole, elle faisait partie des moins que rien, une esclave d'esclaves. Une sous-esclave. Au ludus, elle avait été novice, une petite apprentie écrasée par le mépris hautain d'Astarté, l'indifférence plus ou moins prononcée des autres. Atalante, Lucanus et Sabina avaient été les seuls meliores à faire attention à elle, même si Aeshma se montrait attentive et attentionnée quand elle devait l'entraîner.

Devenue gladiatrice, elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre les anciens et les novices. Le ludus possédait une hiérarchie dont Galini n'avait jamais réussi à s'affranchir. Seuls Caïus et Marcia échappaient à ce monde rigide et contraignant. Caïus, pourtant plus âgée qu'elle, s'était toujours montré très respectueux et attentionné. Galini avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il se montrait gentil parce qu'il espérait des compensations en échange. Ister avait exigé des compensations, Galini les lui avait accordées parce qu'elle s'y était sentie obligée et parce qu'elle aussi avait été séduite par sa beauté et son allant. Caïus n'avait jamais rien demandé, jamais rien exigé. Tout comme Marcia. Tous les deux étaient des auctoratus, mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais usé de ce statut pour s'imposer ou se faire respecter par l'esclave de naissance qu'elle était. Avec eux, elle avait vécu une relation exempte de rapport de force ou de hiérarchie. Leurs exploits de gladiateurs, leurs réussites sur le sable ou l'estime que leur portaient Téos, les doctors ou les meliores n'avaient jamais orienté d'une manière ou d'une autre leurs relations.

Durant tout leur noviciat, ils s'étaient soutenus, ils s'étaient entre-aidés et jamais ils n'avaient profité l'un de l'autre. Leur accession au statut de gladiateur n'avait pas changé cela. Caïus et Galini étaient rentrés sur le sable avant Marcia, mais ils étaient restés aussi proches et unis.

Les filles passaient plus de temps ensemble, Caïus s'était rapproché de Galus, les deux gladiateurs avaient sympathisé et le gentil Galus s'était intégré dans leur groupe. Il intimidait Galini. Mais avec Marcia et Caïus, elle traitait d'égal à égal.

Elle adorait Astarté, mais elle ne pourrait jamais entretenir avec elle les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Caïus et Marcia.

Ses deux camarades quitteraient un jour le ludus. Galini se retrouverait seule, Astarté ne serait plus là pour la guider. Elle rejoindrait peut-être le premier palus comme Aeshma le lui avait prédit, mais elle ne retrouverait jamais la complicité qu'elle partageait avec les deux auctoratus. Marcia était exceptionnelle, Caïus ne l'était pas, ce qui ne changeait pas le fait que personne ne les remplacerait jamais.

.

Les quatre gladiateurs contournèrent la maison par l'angle sud-est. Une fois sur le toit, ils avanceraient en binôme. Aeshma serait appairée avec Germanus, Marcia avec Galini. Marcia connaissait très bien la villa et Aeshma espérait s'en rappeler assez pour s'orienter sans hésiter. Germanus était léger et agile, Galini protégerait Marcia et les deux jeunes filles constitueraient une bonne équipe.

Galini regrettait être séparée d'Astarté, mais la mission qui lui avait échu comptait plus encore à ses yeux que de se battre aux côtés de son mentor. Une mission de confiance, appairée à Marcia. Astarté lui avait tapoté la joue avant qu'elles se séparassent, cela avait grandement contribué à ce que la jeune gladiatrice ne regrettât rien.

.

Les meliores avaient anticipé une attaque frontale en deux points, ils s'étaient constitués en deux groupes qui investiraient la villa dès que Enyo et ses camarades leur auraient ouvert les portes. L'arrivée massive des soldats qu'ils estimaient à une vingtaine, rendaient cette option stratégique dangereuse, mais c'était celle qui avait été convenue avant le départ des thraces. Personne n'avait osé faire part de ses inquiétudes devant Aeshma, si Enyo s'en tenait aux instructions. Aeshma n'était pas stupide, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter sa camarade. Enyo ne pourrait pas lui demander conseil, un avis ou obtenir auprès d'elle, comme le faisait souvent la jeune Sarmate, un assentiment, une approbation ou une confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait juste. La jeune gladiatrice était seule avec ses camarades. Elle devrait s'affranchir de l'opinion de sa meliora. Elle avait intérêt à montrer qu'elle pouvait improviser et prendre ses propres décisions. Si elle suivait la stratégie arrêtée précédemment, les gladiateurs pourraient toujours choisir de n'entrer que par une seule brèche, mais ils risquaient de sacrifier inutilement ceux qui auraient ouvert la deuxième.

Tant pis, mieux valait perdre un ou deux gladiateurs qu'en perdre huit ou douze.

En l'absence de Marcia, Dacia avait reformé son triangle de bestiaire. Ajax s'était appairé à Boudicca qui partageait son armatura, Atalante à Caïus, Sabina à Astarté, les prétoriens formaient un deuxième triangle, les bergers un troisième. Ils attendaient, allongés à la lisière de l'oliveraie. Quinze pieds les séparaient des murs de la villa.

.

Enyo et Galus se consultèrent du regard. Ils avaient récupéré leurs armes dans l'écurie, cachées dans les mangeoires. Ishtar dansait toujours. Les gardes en faction à la porte s'étaient avancés dans la cour pour profiter du spectacle. Les deux gladiateurs avancèrent doucement.

Trois barres à retirer. Ils s'attaquèrent d'abord à celle du bas. Ils la déposèrent doucement par terre. Enyo jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Les gardes bavaient toujours. À la deuxième.

« Hé ! s'écria tout à coup un garde, qu'est-ce que...

\- Grouille, Galus ! »

Les deux gladiateurs retirèrent rapidement la barre du milieu. Le garde marcha sur eux, il n'avait pas encore donné l'alerte.

« Galus... souffla Enyo . »

Elle abandonna le jeune gladiateur, il se débrouillerait tout seul pour retirer la dernière barre. Enyo dégaina ses deux glaives.

« Mais... commença le garde stupéfait de reconnaître la bergère. »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un cri d'agonie, les mains crispées sur son estomac. Le deuxième garde en faction se retourna brusquement. Trop tard, Enyo lui avait tranché la gorge. L'attaque avait été rapide et relativement discrète, mais elle avait suffi à attirer l'attention de deux serviteurs qui a leur tour attirèrent celles de plusieurs gardes. Enyo recula dans l'ombre. Galus poussait sur ses bras de toutes ses forces. La barre, une longue poutre de bois longue de quinze pieds, pesait sur ses épaules. Enyo jura, elle se précipita pour l'aider, déposa ses glaives sur le sol et attaqua la barre. Ils la soulevèrent dans un grand cri d'effort. Des gardes arrivaient derrière eux. D'un même élan, les deux gladiateurs passèrent la barre par-dessus leur tête et la jetèrent sur eux.

« Les portes, cria Enyo, qui ne se souciait plus de passer inaperçue. »

Ils tirèrent chacun un battant.

« On ouvre les portes ! s'alarma enfin un garde. Intrusion ! Intrusion ! »

Ishtar, Hanneh et Serena profitèrent de la confusion pour s'éclipser et trouver refuge dans la forge. Berival tendit un glaive et un couteau à la jeune gladiatrice. Elle coinça le pugio sous sa ceinture, suspendit le glaive à son cou et s'accroupit dans l'ombre auprès du forgeron. Ils attendraient le bon moment pour se lancer dans la bataille, le moment où ils ne risqueraient pas inutilement de se faire égorger. Méléna et Héllènis se reculèrent dans le corridor sombre.

« Ça ne marchera pas... se désespéra Méléna en voyant les gardes courir glaive au clair sur Enyo et Galus.

\- Ça marchera, la rassura Héllènis. Tu restes là ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais retrouver les autres. »

Les portes à peine entrouvertes, Galus et Enyo se mirent à hurler :

« Combat ! Combat !

\- Combat ! leur répondirent en cœur les gladiateurs en sautant sur leurs pieds. »

Enyo n'avait pas démérité de la confiance de sa meliora : une seule brèche venait de s'ouvrir.

.

La rumeur monta. Des cris étouffés. L'arrêt soudain du tambour et du sistre. Silus ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il traversa la pièce sans s'inquiéter d'Aulus Flavius et de ses coups de reins lents et vigoureux. Le procurateur ne possédait plus sa fringante jeunesse, mais il travaillait sa condition physique.

« Par tous les dieux, Silus ! s'écria-t-il sans cesser son activité. Tu pourrais frapper ! »

Le centurion ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit les battants de la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Le bruit de la bataille lui parvint.

« On nous attaque, dit-il en revenant dans la chambre. »

Aulus donna un dernier coup de rein. Si violent que la fille ne put l'amortir avec les bras. Sa tête frappa durement le mur. Le procurateur l'abandonna sans un regard.

« Julia Mettela, cracha-t-il.

\- Avec quels hommes ?

\- Des prétoriens ou des miliciens, qu'en sais-je ? maugréa Aulus Flavius. Tu n'avais pas rappelé des soldats ?

\- Si, dix-neuf.

\- Pff, souffla Aulus avec mépris. On va écraser cette vermine. Si c'est possible, épargne Julia et Gaïa Mettela, parce que je suis sûr que cette furie l'a accompagnée. Cette fois-ci, on s'en occupera nous-même et on s'en débarrassera une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je vais faire sonner le rappel des gardes du camp. En attendant, ne quittez pas vos gardes du corps.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elles vont vaincre ?!

\- Les portes de la villa sont ouvertes, les combats ont lieu à l'intérieur des murs et je me méfie des sœurs Mettela comme de la peste. »

Le centurion donna des ordres. Aulus Flavius se rhabilla et quitta la pièce sans s'inquiéter de la fille qui gisait entravée et à moitié évanouie dans sur son lit. De son sourire satisfait qu'il pensa lui être dédié.

.

* * *

.

Une flèche siffla, suivie d'un râle. Aeshma tira sur ses bras. Germanus bondissait déjà sur la terrasse. Un garde se précipita glaive levé. L'hoplomaque se jeta dans ses jambes. L'homme bascula en avant. Il battit des bras, Galini se hissait sur la terrasse, elle se laissa prestement retomber le long du mur, empoigna le garde par sa tunique et le tira par-dessus son épaule. Une flèche passa à un pied au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se ficha dans le dos du garde. Elle lui coupa le souffle et sa tête se brisa sur une pierre.

Galini avait senti le souffle de l'empennage lui caresser le haut du crâne. Marcia avait voulu s'assurer que l'homme ne s'agripperait pas à elle, elle appréciait l'intention, elle connaissait les qualités d'archère de sa camarade, mais elle resta une seconde accrocher sans bouger. Le temps que les picotements qu'elle sentait dans ses bras disparussent. Sur la terrasse, Aeshma et Germanus achevaient les deux gardes qui restaient.

Marcia passa son arc en travers des épaules et entreprit de rejoindre la terrasse. Galini lui tendit une main quand elle arriva en haut, Germanus attrapa l'autre et ensemble, ils soulevèrent la jeune fille dans les airs.

« Jolis tirs, Marcia, la félicita Germanus.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Allez, on se bouge, s'impatienta Aeshma. »

.

* * *

.

Silus voua aux crocs des trois têtes de Cerbère les chairs tendres des sœurs Mettela et le crâne des gladiatrices.

Parce qu'elles étaient là. Il en compta six, reconnut les deux bergères. Huit. Il jura vulgairement. Repéra Astarté et la grande rétiaire. Il y avait des hommes aussi. Des légionnaires, mais pas que. Ces salopes avaient débauché des gladiateurs. Il en compta trois. Comment était-ce possible ? Téos. Ce sale rat les avait trahis !

Il ruminait sa fureur quand il prit conscience de deux faits.

D'abord, ces hommes flanchaient. Les gladiateurs se battaient avec l'opiniâtreté et la vaillance des Myrmidons. Il observa le champ de bataille avec plus d'attention et pensa à l'amazonachie et aux Dioscures. Les gladiateurs s'étaient appairés deux par deux, mais les filles et les couples mixtes gardaient entre eux une certaine cohésion que n'avait pas réussi à briser ses hommes. S'ils restaient à se battre dans la cour, ils se feraient aussi proprement massacrer que les Grecs l'avaient été face aux Amazones devant l'Empereur.

Ensuite, après les avoir vainement cherchées, il en arriva à la conclusion que ni Marcia Atilia ni la gladiatrice bleue ne se trouvaient parmi les gladiateurs qui se battaient dans la cour. Et si elles n'étaient pas là, c'était qu'elles étaient ailleurs.

L'attaque furieuse qui se déroulait à ses pieds servait de diversion.

Une diversion efficace et ravageuse. Ces hommes tombaient comme des mouches. Si les renforts n'arriveraient pas, ces idiots se laisseraient déborder. Le cornu avait sonné depuis dix minutes, dans cinq minutes les hommes seraient arrivés, mais d'ici là, qui sait ce que Marcia et la gladiatrice bleue auraient fait.

Au moment, où Silus allait partir, il aperçut Julia. Cette traînée était toujours vivante ! Il blêmit de rage quand il la vit montée sur la jument rétive qui avait failli lui défoncer le crâne. Un arc à la main. Où avait-elle appris à tirer à l'arc ? La jeune femme décrocha une flèche. Un homme tomba à terre, la cuisse percée. Que n'avait-il lui aussi un arc, ragea Silus. Il aurait abattu la monture et la cavalière avec le même plaisir.

« Repliez-vous ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes. Repliez-vous ! »

Deux ou trois hommes seulement l'entendirent. Silus prit appui sur la rambarde de la terrasse et sauta par-dessus. Il atterrit durement sur le sol, roula sur une épaule et se redressa. Il assena un coup de poing sur l'oreille de la fille qui se battait près de lui. Elle s'écroula sans un cri. Un garde s'apprêtait à la transpercer de son glaive, mais Silus l'attrapa rudement par le bras et lui hurla de se replier dans le jardin et de garder le corridor. L'homme lança un coup de pied sur la jeune gladiatrice évanouie et battit le rappel :

« Repli ! Repli !

\- Bougez-vous, bande d'incapables ! cria Silus. Occupe-toi de ça, Fabius, ils sont deux fois moins nombreux que nous et les renforts arrivent. »

Le centurion se dirigea vers le corridor. Le procurateur voulait Gaïus. Il allait égorger ce morveux. Ce qui importait, c'était Aulus Flavius, ses relations et son or. Ce n'était pas le moment de fuir et de l'abandonner. Le procurateur avait beaucoup perdu avec les sœurs Mettela, mais il était assez riche pour s'assurer une nouvelle vie, assez influent et retors pour conquérir de nouveaux territoires et se forger de nouveaux alliés. Silus n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Pour partir où ? Pour faire quoi ?

Il se serait bien lancé dans la bataille. Il aurait dû déchirer Julia jusqu'à l'os, lui crever les entrailles quand il l'avait tenue à sa merci. Mais il ne risquait que de se prendre un coup d'épée et de tout perdre. POur le plaisir de tuer une esclave ?

.

Julia avait retrouvé Bruna, aussi sauvage et impétueuse que la jument l'avait toujours été, aussi douce et docile à sa voix. Une mission qu'elle avait confiée à la jeune Ishtar.

.

« Dès que la bataille sera engagée, tu demanderas à Berival le forgeron de libérer les chevaux. Chasse-les simplement des écuries. Ils trouveront seuls la sortie.

\- Pourquoi moi, domina ? avait timidement demandé Ishtar.

\- Enyo aura autre chose à penser à ce moment-là.

\- C'est vraiment important ?

\- Oui. Si Gaïa et moi sommes montées, il nous sera bien plus aisé de vous protéger. Nous serons plus mobiles. »

Ishtar était restée un moment la bouche ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'était inquiété Julia.

\- Vous tirez à dos de cheval, domina ? Comme Marcia ?

\- Je tirais à cheval bien avant qu'elle soit en âge de tenir un arc. Tu viens d'où Ishtar ?

\- De Galilée.

\- Nous sommes voisines, je suis née dans l'ancienne Décapole, à Gerasa. Je tire à dos de cheval depuis que j'ai huit ans.

\- Oh... »

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas qu'une domina sût tirer à cheval. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à croire toutes les histoires qui couraient sur Gaïa Mettela. Julia lui paraissait plus noble, plus fragile. Elle se trompait peut-être.

« Mais après, domina ?

\- J'ai dressé tous ces chevaux, si je les appelle, il y en aura au moins un pour venir me voir.

\- Vous dressez des chevaux ?!

\- Oui, enfin, je ne les débourre pas, mais je m'en occupe ensuite.

\- Oh... »

Son estime déborda. Dans son esprit, Gaïa et Julia parvinrent soudain à une dimension héroïque. Les gladiateurs n'allaient pas se battre pour elles, ils allaient se battre avec elles. Elles étaient comme Marcia. Ishtar oublia que Marcia avait subi le rude entraînement des gladiateurs. Ishtar inclut Gaïa et Julia dans la familia et les apparenta à des vétéranes.

Quand les gladiateurs s'étaient engouffrés avec la force d'un raz de marée dans la cour, Berival et Ishtar avaient enfin abandonné la sécurité de la forge. Deux ou trois gardes se figèrent de surprise quand ils se retrouvèrent face à la si gracieuse danseuse armée d'un glaive, les cheveux noués sur sa nuque, quand dans un cri sauvage, elle leur trancha les membres et leur déchira les chairs. Les autres oublièrent, trop de femmes les entouraient aussi violentes et aguerries que les meilleurs guerriers.

« Des Amazones, cria un soldat abasourdi. Je croyais que ça n'existait pas.

\- Ce sont des gladiatrices, imbécile.

\- Ce sont des femmes et on va les larder comme des gorets, cria un autre. »

Ishtar avait prévenu Berival, le forgeron avait tout de suite compris.

« Il faut libérer Bruna, dit-il aussitôt.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Ishtar en déviant un pilum.

\- Le jument de la domina, répondit-il en plantant son glaive dans le ventre de l'homme qui avait attaqué Ishtar.

\- Celle qui a éclaté le salaud ?

\- Ouais. Fais gaffe à toi, petite fille. »

Berival donna un coup d'épaule, il heurta un soldat, Ishtar lança le pommeau de son glaive dans la mâchoire du gars. Ses talons décolèrent et il se retrouva à terre la bouche en sang.

« Une élève d'Aeshma, hein... ? apprécia Berival. Tu ne t'entraînes jamais avec Atalante ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- C'est un plaisir d'être ton partenaire, Ishtar. »

La jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire. Aeshma lui avait loué la probité et les qualités de guerrier du forgeron, Ishtar pouvait une fois encore vérifier qu'elle pouvait accorder sa confiance à sa meliora. Non seulement il se battait bien et il était honnête, mais en plus, il était modeste et vraiment gentil.

« Allez, viens vite, ils vont avoir besoin de nous. »

.

Dès que les chevaux eurent franchi les portes, Julia avait donné de la voix. Trois était venus, quatre, et elle avait reconnu Bruna. Elle avait serré la jument contre elle.

« Bruna... avait-elle soufflé. »

Des chevaux piaffaient derrière. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Gaïa ! Arrive par-là. Tempestas t'attend. »

Elle n'avait pas attendu sa sœur, elle s'était accrochée à la crinière de sa jument et avant qu'un garde ne lui fût venu en aide, elle avait sauté sur le dos de l'animal.

« Yaaah ! Vas-y, ma belle ! ».

Elle distingua la carrure de Silus en train de reculer à l'abri du corridor, serra les genoux et encocha une flèche. Le centurion la vit bander son arc et se recula vivement. La flèche se brisa sur le montant de la porte. Julia lança Bruna.

« Domina ! cria Atalante. »

Une mêlée furieuse mettait aux prises les prétoriens, Sabina et Astarté, Ajax et Boudicca, Enyo et Galus à une dizaine de gardes. Julia arriva lancée et bouscula tout le monde. La grande rétiaire prit son élan. L'aubaine était trop belle : Silus ressortait déjà. Gaïa s'arrêta de respirer. Elle encocha une flèche. Chercha un angle de tir.

« Astarté ! Astarté ! cria-t-elle. »

La Dace entendit, elle entra dans la garde de son adversaire et lui décrocha un coup de coude au visage. Bruna, affolée par les cris, tourna brusquement sur elle-même. Sa croupe balaya Galus et Sura. La jument sentit une lame lui entailler le jarret, elle rua. Enyo s'écarta, l'homme contre qui elle se battait eut moins de chance, les sabots lui écrasèrent la cage thoracique. Il partit brusquement en arrière et emporta Sabina avec lui. Astarté attrapa Julia par sa ceinture et tira. La jeune femme bascula. Astarté referma ses bras sur elle et elles s'écrasèrent par terre. La Dace passait la main à Atalante.

La grande rétiaire se fraya un chemin à coup de pugio, plongea par-dessus les deux femmes à terre, roula sous Bruna et se redressa derrière, les armes tendues.

« Par les Dieux ! jura Silus. »

La grande rétiaire lui avait planté son pugio dans la cuisse. Il leva son glaive. Sura l'avait vu, il était bien placé. Il se projeta sur le centurion. Atalante se releva, des soldats arrivaient au secours de leur chef. Un mur se dressa entre elle et le chien de garde du procurateur. Elle recula, s'adossa à Bruna. Publius surgit à ses côtés, il frappa la croupe de la jument du plat de la main et l'animal trotta plus loin. Celer vint se mettre en garde. La jument laissa le passage libre à Ajax, Boudicca et Sabina qui s'était débarrassé du type qui lui était tombé dessus. Ils firent front contre les soldats et isolèrent Astarté et Julia derrière le mur protecteur de leurs corps.

« Domina, vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta la jeune Dace.

\- Non, merci, souffla Julia

\- Vous savez que les arcs sont des armes de jet et pas des armes courtes ? plaisanta Astarté.

\- Oui, désolée, mais je... balbutia Julia.

\- Bah, vous avez foutu un gros bordel. C'est sympa aussi, sourit Astarté. »

Julia ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous devriez vous choisir un garde du corps. Normalement, je suis au service de votre sœur... continua la Dace aux yeux dorés

\- Ah, euh...

\- Mais je vous aime bien aussi, sourit malicieusement Astarté. »

Julia se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. La gladiatrice était encore allongée sur elle et elle lui parlait à dix doigts de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres. Elle était tellement... Julia passa une main sur la nuque de la gladiatrice, leva la tête et lui déposa un baiser doux, chaud et tendre sur les lèvres. Le sourire de la Dace s'élargit.

« Vous êtes une vraie guerrière, domina, lui dit-elle avec une admiration non feinte. »

Elle se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Julia se retrouva face à la gladiatrice. Toujours à la même distance. Une flèche passa entre elles et Astarté se recula vivement. Un homme gémit. La Dace aux yeux dorés effectua un quart de tour, posa la main sur l'homme et lui enfonça son glaive sous les côtes flottantes.

« Retournez sur votre cheval, domina !

Julia s'éloigna vers Gaïa

« Dacia ! l'appela Astarté. »

La bestiaire qui surveillait les arrières du groupe se retourna.

« Escorte la domina et protège-la avec ton équipe.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la gladiatrice. Celtine, arrive par-là ! »

Astarté remarqua l'absence de Britannia, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, on compterait les morts plus tard.

Julia siffla et Bruna trotta vers elle. Dacia lui présenta ses mains jointes, Julia y posa son genou et remonta en selle.

« Merci, dit-elle à la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Domina, on reste avec vous, mais ne piquez pas un galop sans nous prévenir. Marcia nous a toujours prévenues avant de foncer en avant et on l'a toujours suivie, sauf le jour où elle a cru pouvoir se passer de nous et qu'elle a failli mourir sous les crocs d'une panthère.

\- La panthère que tu portes au biceps ?

\- Oui, répondit Dacia en regardant son bracelet.

\- Je te préviendrai, je te le promets.

\- D'accord, ça marche comme ça. »

Ishtar et Berival vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, Berival.

\- Content de vous revoir, domina. »

Les gladiatrices prirent position autour des deux sœurs. Gaïa profita de leur relative intimité pour interpeller sa sœur :

\- Julia ? l'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait un garde en joue. »

Elle tira et vingt mètres plus loin le garde s'écroula.

« Oui ? répondit distraitement Julia occupée à faire de même. »

Gaïa rapprocha Tempestas de Bruna et se pencha à l'oreille de sa sœur.

« J'ai rêvé où je t'ai vue embrasser mon garde du corps ?

\- Oh... euh... je ne sais pas. J'ai... s'embarrassa Julia.

\- Mouais, grimaça Gaïa conciliante. On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Mais... euh... »

Gaïa secoua la tête. Incrédule. Julia s'angoissait depuis des semaines, elle était proche du but, son fils risquait la mort à moins de cent pieds, elle se consumait d'amour pour Quintus, et au cœur d'une bataille, elle croisait le regard dorée d'Astarté et cette incroyable gladiatrice balayait d'un coup ses inquiétudes et ses certitudes. Julia était enjouée et spontanée, mais pas au point d'embrasser soudain sur les lèvres son garde du corps. Aussi séduisante fut-elle. Au vu et au su de tout le monde. Dans les mêmes circonstances, Gaïa imaginait mal Julia embrasser Antiochus ou Andratus.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma tapota l'épaule de Marcia. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Aeshma ouvrait la marche. Elle partait en éclaireur et appelait ses camarades quand le chemin était libre. Elle venait d'atteindre le couloir qui desservait les appartements réservés à Gaïa Mettela. Deux soldats en gardaient l'entrée. Aeshma montra les deux hommes à sa jeune pupille et se retira à l'abri. Elle montra deux doigts, Marcia avait vu. Des niches étaient aménagées régulièrement dans toutes les parties communes et quand la nuit tombait, des serviteurs venaient remplir et allumer des petites lampes à huile. Elles ne brillaient pas avec grand éclat, mais elles suffisaient à ce qu'on pût se déplacer aisément dans la villa sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'allumer une lampe en plein milieu de la nuit, et donnaient assez de lumière à Marcia pour tirer à coup sûr. Elle visa soigneusement. La première flèche transperça la gorge d'un soldat. Le deuxième cria surpris :

« Flavius ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Alert... »

Une flèche lui transperça l'épaule. Il se rua sur la porte.

« Il sont là, ils sont là ! cria-t-il désespéré.

\- Zut, se lamenta Marcia.

\- Pas grave, c'était bien tiré quand même, la rassura Aeshma. Maintenant on fonce, parce que si... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, ses compagnons avaient compris. Le temps leur était compté.

.

* * *

.

Un peu avant la première veille. Kyma avait porté à Routh de la posca et une corbeille de fruits. Hanneh n'avait pas eu comme le jour précédent l'autorisation de lui servir son dîner. Celui qui se faisait maintenant appelé l'intendant, un certain Manius Curatius Licinus, l'avait retenue à la cuisine et assommée de prétentions en tout genre. Méléna et Héllènis s'occupaient du bain du procurateur et n'auraient cédé leur place à personne. Elles avaient excusé les jeunes filles qui s'étaient déjà attiré les faveurs concupiscentes du dominus et s'ils avaient cruellement souri et affirmé qu'il avait été ravi de trouver de jolies chiennes en chaleur dans un lieu aussi retiré que le Grand Domaine, il n'avait pas formulé l'exigence de les revoir. Héllènis excellait au service du bain et Méléna la secondait efficacement. Serena avait trop peur de monter à l'étage et c'était elle qui avait suggéré de faire appel à Kyma pour prévenir Routh qu'une attaque aurait lieu cette nuit.

Kyma était connue et respectée. N'était-elle pas la favorite du procurateur ? S'attirer ses faveurs maintenant, l'inciterait peut-être à se montrer docile quand le procurateur s'en désintéresserait. Mieux valait une fille conciliante et docile qu'une fille tétanisée de peur. Si les soldats ou les affranchis voulaient exercer leur pouvoir de mâle violent, ils auraient toujours des esclaves idiotes à leur disposition. Kyma servait les plaisirs du dominus depuis longtemps, elle devait se montrer inventive pour retenir ainsi son attention et beaucoup rêvaient de pouvoir profiter un jour de cette inventivité. Les soldats la laissèrent aimablement entrer chez Routh.

Kyma n'avait pas apporté qu'à boire et à manger.

« Ta domina arrive, avait-elle chuchoté à la jeune femme. Elle a amené avec elle des gladiateurs, des femmes. Ils vont attaquer la villa. »

Routh l'avait regardée incrédule. Elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille.

« C'est ta sœur qui m'envoie.

\- …

\- Pagona. Je ne connais pas tes dominas, ni les gladiateurs ou ta familia, j'espère qu'ils ont bien préparé leur coup. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour te venir en aide, mais je peux au moins te donner cela. »

Kyma sortit un pugio du dessous de sa robe. Robe que la jeune Routh trouvait particulièrement étrange. La jeune fille était bien habillée. Ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, elle était bien coiffée, maquillée, elle portait de jolis bijoux en argent, des bracelets, un collier de turquoise, des bagues et des boucles d'oreilles, et elle embaumait le parfum. Pas un parfum vulgaire ou bas de gamme, non, un parfum coûteux. Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille de bonne famille. S'il n'y avait eu les hématomes. Ils juraient avec sa mise et son allure. Elle remarqua les traces de doigts sur le cou. Elle dévisagea Kyma. La maîtresse du sale type ! Son visage exprima une franche hostilité.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, dit Kyma qui avait vu l'expression de Routh passer de la suspicion à la colère. Je ne t'aurais pas apporté une arme sinon. Et… je sais ce que tu penses, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa robe. Je ne suis pas sa maîtresse ou sa favorite, je suis juste une esclave. Comme toi.

\- Je ne suis pas une esclave, répondit machinalement Routh.

\- Oui, et ton dominus n'est pas Aulus Flavius.

\- …

\- Prends ça, dit Kyma en lui tendant le pugio. Cache-le, tiens-toi prête et protège l'enfant si tu tiens à lui. »

Kyma ne s'était pas plus attardée.

.

Routh avait entendu les cris et le choc des armes. Elle s'était approché de la porte qui donnait accès au balcon, elle avait entendu les soldats jurer. Les ordres qui les enjoignaient à ne pas quitter leur poste.

Elles avait sorti le pugio et l'avait passé à sa ceinture derrière son dos. Gaïus l'avait regardée en fronçant les sourcils. Routh s'était assise sur le lit et avait tapoté sur le matelas pour que l'enfant vînt la rejoindre. Gaïus était encore petit, mais c'était un enfant vif et il lui faisait confiance.

« Bubo, l'appela-t-elle par son petit nom. Viens ici, il faut que je te parle. »

L'enfant obéit.

« Ta mère arrive.

\- Maman ? s'illumina l'enfant.

\- Oui, mais… Bubo, les gens ici…

\- Ils sont méchants, se renfrogna l'enfant. Ils ont pris papa. Il va bien ? Tu sais où il est ?

\- Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal, et non, je ne sais pas où il est, mais ta mère le trouvera.

\- Elle vient tuer les méchants ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas trop. Elle vient te récupérer en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi ils sont méchants ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont jaloux, je crois.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ?

\- Non.

\- Ah...

\- Bubo, si des gens que tu ne connais pas viennent te chercher, enfuis-toi.

\- Maman n'est pas venue avec des amis ?

\- Si, mais je ne les connais pas. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne, sauf à Serena, Héllènis, Méléna, moi, et tes parents.

\- Pas à Pagona et Tovias ?

\- Si, bien sûr, à eux aussi, mais à personne d'autre.

\- Et Andratus ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit là.

\- Et Hanneh ?

\- À Hanneh aussi.

\- J'aime bien son gruau et son fromage de chèvre, sourit l'enfant.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Mais Bubo… tu m'as bien entendue, personne d'autre. Et si tu peux, tu fuis.

\- Mais où? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas quand on joue à cache-cache ?

\- Si.

\- Tu joues à cache-cache et tu attends que quelqu'un que tu connais vienne te chercher. Personne d'autre que ceux que je t'ai nommés. Tu ne fais confiance à personne. »

L'enfant se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

« Tu es un garçon courageux. »

Elle ouvrit les bras et le petit garçon vint se blottir contre elle.

.

* * *

.

Il y eut des cris. Les soldats se précipitèrent sur la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Elle est barrée !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On tue le gamin ?

\- Non, mais ils viennent pour lui, ils ne nous toucheront pas si nous l'avons. Aidez-moi à défoncer cette porte de merde et bloquez l'autre ! »

Le soldat blessé tira un coffre, mais déjà la porte cédait. Il dégaina son glaive.

« Ensemble ! entendit-il crier. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le battant frappa le soldat à la tête et il roula par terre. Deux autres s'étaient emparés d'un coffre pour enfoncer la porte qui menait à la chambre de Gaïa. Les trois restants attaquèrent les gladiateurs. Le coffre arracha la porte de ses gongs. Aeshma cria. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle et les écarta brusquement, en face d'elle le garde hurla, la gorge doublement tranchée. Elle lui passa littéralement dessus. Galini et Marcia combattaient ensemble contre deux soldats, Germanus roula à terre, sa technique avait marché sur le toit, elle se révéla payante une nouvelle fois. L'homme bascula par-dessus son dos.

« Galini ! cria-t-il soudain. »

La jeune fille se retourna, le soldat se relevait sur un genou, Galini lui trancha le visage de haut en bas, emportant un œil et son nez. Il donna des coups de glaive au hasard en hurlant. Galini lui écrasa le visage d'un coup de talon. L'homme s'écroula, mais elle s'était détournée trop longtemps. Marcia avait paré, bataillé, poussé des cris, mais les deux gardes n'étaient pas des novices. L'un d'eux la déborda. Il se fendit en avant. Marcia lui trancha les doigts, mais le coup avait porté, la tunique de Galini se teinta de rouge. Elle avait glissé sur le côté pour esquiver le coup. Pas assez vite. L'homme avait lâché son arme, Marcia lui planta son pugio dans la gorge et fit face au dernier soldat. Furieuse et terriblement efficace. L'homme recula, se cogna contre une table. Marcia lui sauta dessus. Il bascula sur le plateau, elle tenait toujours son pugio, elle le brandit et lui enfonça dans la jugulaire.

« Gal, dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Ça va... grimaça la jeune fille.

\- Tu saignes.

\- Toi aussi. »

Le glaive du soldat avait ripé sur ses côtés quand elle lui avait sauté dessus.

« Mais ce n'est rien, toi, tu saignes vraiment. »

Galini avait été touchée à l'arrière de la cuisse.

« Ça ira, Marcia, mais, euh, je ne crois pas que je pourrais marcher. Va aider Aeshma et Germanus, dépêche-toi. »

Marcia jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce, elle attrapa un linge qui traînait sur une table le plia et le tendit à Galini.

« Maintiens ça sur ta blessure.

\- D'accord. »

Des jurons et des insultes retentirent dans la pièce adjacente. Marcia posa une main sur l'épaule de Galini et courut rejoindre les deux meliores.

.

* * *

.

Les hommes de Silus avaient quitté la cour et s'étaient retranchés dans le jardin, mais ils gardaient le corridor et les gladiateurs n'arrivaient pas à forcer le passage.

La cour était dégagée seulement occupée par les gladiateurs et les dominas. Serena sortit de la forge. Des corps gisaient dans des mares de sang. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Les dominas étaient toujours à cheval. Elle se précipita.

« Domina ! dit-elle en arrivant vers Julia.

\- Serena !

\- Domina, des hommes sont enfermés dans la remise.

\- On va les libérer, assura aussitôt Julia. Dacia, tu peux y aller avec Serena et tes camarades ?

\- Non, désolée, domina. Astarté vous a confiée à nous, on ne vous quitte pas d'une semelle. »

Julia soupira, rien ne servait de discuter avec les gladiatrices.

« Corvinus, tu peux y aller avec tes hommes ? demanda-t-elle au garde. »

Le garde hésita.

« J'ai quatre gladiatrices et mon forgeron avec moi, tu crois qu'il peut m'arriver quelques chose ?

\- Euh... non. On y va les gars, dit-il en appelant ses camarades. Conduis-nous, jeune fille.

\- Ils sont retenus là-bas dit Serena en désignant une porte. Berival, s'il te plaît, accompagne-les. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

Le forgeron obtempéra.

« Domina, demanda Serena. Aeshma est là ?

\- Oui, mais elle est entrée par un autre côté.

\- Elle n'a rien apporté avec elle ?

\- Non.

\- Elle ne vous a rien confié ?

\- Non. »

Serena se décomposa. Comment Aeshma avait-elle pu ne rien apporter pour soigner les blessés ?

« À nous, à nous, elle nous a donné des trucs, intervint Ishtar.

\- Du matériel médical ?

\- Oui. On en a transporté chacun dans nos sacs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

\- On a tout rangé dans la forge.

\- Elle n'est pas là, j'en ai besoin. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ishtar regarda Dacia.

« Tu sais soigner ? demanda Dacia à Serena.

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y, Ishtar, accompagne-la. »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent. Gaïa tourna la tête vers le groupe de gladiateurs massés devant la porte. Astarté s'approcha.

« Domina, il n'y a pas d'autre accès ?

\- Par la terrasse, là-haut, répondit Julia en montrant la terrasse sur laquelle s'était tenu Silus avant de sauter dans la cour.

\- Ouais, mais c'est haut et il faut des cordes.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas faire ? demanda Gaïa.

\- Faire quoi, domina ?

\- Tirer. »

Astarté se pinça les lèvres. L'idée lui plaisait, mais...

« On peut se tenir hors de portée des pilums, si c'est ce que tu crains. Et s'ils ressortent dans la cour, vous serez là, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous aurez assez de flèches ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes inspectèrent leurs carquois.

« Assez pour faire des dégâts, déclara Gaïa.

\- D'accord, accepta Astarté. Mais vous, domina, à partir de maintenant, vous me suivez, moi et Atalante, et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Julia. Vous restez avec les bestiaires. Dacia ?

\- Sur ma vie, Astarté. »

Gaïa et Julia dirigèrent leurs montures vers la porte. Elles confièrent aux bergers la tâche de les tenir immobiles. Tempestas et Bruna étaient dociles aux cavalières, mais ils bougeraient moins si on les maintenait aveugles et qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité. Les deux bergers posèrent des paenulas sur la tête des chevaux. Astarté lança des ordres. Elle estima la distance de sécurité, désigna leurs emplacements à ses deux protégées, puis elle appela Atalante. Elle lui expliqua l'idée de Gaïa. Atalante lança à la jeune femme un regard d'admiration et courut prévenir tout le monde. Les gladiateurs refluèrent dans la cour et se plaquèrent de chaque côté du mur. Gaïa et Julia encochèrent leurs premières flèches.

« On tire en alternance, Gaïa.

\- On compte ?

\- D'accord. Je commence : un. »

La flèche partit. Julia en attrapa une seconde et l'encocha

« Deux, dit-elle avant de tendre son arc.

\- Trois, lança Gaïa en décrochant sa flèche. »

Elle prononça le chiffre quatre quand elle encocha une nouvelle flèche.

« Un, recommença Julia. »

Astarté échangea un regard avec Atalante. Ces deux dominas, méritaient leur place parmi eux. Dans le couloir, les hommes s'étaient réjoui du replis des gladiateurs, les premières flèches douchèrent leur joie.

Astarté sourit, mais le plus difficile restait à venir : forcer le passage.

« Domina ? interpella-t-elle Gaïa.

\- Mmm ?

\- Vous voyez au-delà du corridor ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pourrez tirer par-dessus la tête des gladiateurs s'ils s'y engagent ?

\- …

\- Sans tous les tuer ? précisa Astarté.

\- Je...

\- Il faut attaquer, domina. Là, on défend, mais on n'avance pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de...

\- C'est la guerre. »

Gaïa soupira profondément.

« Je ne veux pas que nous tuions tes camarades.

\- Je veux remporter cette bataille, domina.

\- On fera ce que tu nous diras de faire, Astarté, intervint Julia.

\- Ouaip, super.

\- Mais ensuite tu m'emmènes avec toi, ajouta Julia. Il est hors de question que je reste dans la cour.

\- D'accord, accepta la Dace sans protester. Ajax, Sabina ! appela-t-elle. »

Les deux meliores se détachèrent du mur. Ils écoutèrent Astarté, hochèrent la tête et repartirent. Ils transmirent les ordres. Les assaillants se déplacèrent. Sabina, Ajax, Enyo et Publius se placèrent au plus près de la porte. Venaient ensuite un prétorien, Tibalt, ses deux fils, Berival, Dolon, son fils et Galus. Il appela Ishtar et la jeune fille abandonna Serena et Pagona. Astarté, avec l'assentiment d'Atalante, libéra Dacia et Celtine. Quand Astarté jugerait le moment venu, elle lancerait un cri et les gladiateurs se lanceraient à l'assaut.

.

* * *

.

Silus traversa le jardin et l'atrium une main plaquée sur sa cuisse. Il rameuta tous les hommes qu'il rencontra. Il en envoya certains renforcer le troupes qui affrontaient les gladiateurs et garda les autres avec lui. Les meilleurs, les plus valeureux. Il retrouva Aulus Flavius dans le salon. Le procurateur faisait les cent pas.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il aperçut son centurion.

\- Il faut que vous partiez.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Combien as-tu d'hommes ? Soixante ? Soixante-dix ? Combien d'hommes nous attaquent ?

\- Une vingtaine. »

Le procurateur se mit à rire.

« Tu veux que je fuis alors qu'une vingtaine d'homme et de femmes attaquent soixante de tes hommes. Silus, mon cher Silus.

\- Nous n'avons pas soixante hommes, procurateur. Seulement ceux qui sont ici. Vingt-neuf soldats et vos gens. C'est tout.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils sont morts.

\- …

\- Ils n'ont pas encore répondu à l'appel. Ils sont morts, les gladiateurs ont dû attaquer les camps avant de venir ici. On les battra peut-être, procurateur, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, il faut que vous partiez.

\- Pour me faire cueillir à la porte de la villa ?

\- Les gladiateurs ont attaqué par la grande cour, ils ne sont pas une armée. Vous n'êtes pas leur objectif.

\- Gaïus et Quintus Valerius ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'un groupe est passé par ailleurs. Je n'ai repéré ni la gladiatrice bleue ni Marcia Atilia parmi les assaillants. C'est pour cela aussi que je veux que vous partiez.

\- Où ?

\- Rejoignez le _Cupidon_ et appareillez aux premières lueurs du jour.

\- Et si on m'attend là-bas ?

\- En pleine nuit ? Pff... le propréteur et le centurion de la Fulminata ne sont pas là, les édiles vous sont pour la plupart acquis, j'ai repéré dans la cour le centurion qui se trouvait présent lors de l'arrestation de Julia. Vous n'aurez aucun problème pour partir.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je tue tous ceux que je peux et je vous retrouve à Sidé.

\- Viens, maintenant.

\- Vous voulez laisser Gaïus à Julia ? »

Une expression cruelle se dessina sur le visage d'Aulus Flavius.

« Non.

\- C'est une mesure de sécurité, Aulus. Ils ne passeront pas le jardin.

\- Et si on leur ouvre ailleurs ?

\- Les gens de Julia sont planqués sous leur lit.

\- Mais elle doit savoir pour les chevaux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir seul. Crassus, je te confie le procurateur. Il y a quatre chevaux à l'écurie, prends deux hommes avec toi. »

L'homme commença à aboyer des ordres. Silus en avait profité pour se confectionner un bandage. Sa blessure à la cuisse était profonde et douloureuse. Il claqua des doigts. Deux soldats se dressèrent. Il leva la tête, on se battait quelque part à l'étage.

« Tu transmettras mes salutations à Marcia Atilia et à Aeshma, ricana Aulus avant de quitter le centurion. »

.

La fuite du procurateur dépendait du facteur chance. Silus n'avait aucune idée du nombre de combattants dont disposait Julia. Combien de prétoriens suivaient le centurion, combien de bergers elle avait pu rameuter. Il avait assuré à Aulus Flavius que les légionnaires et les hommes du propréteur n'auraient pas mis des troupes à la disposition d'un envoyé de l'Empereur. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Le _Cupidon_ offrait la meilleure option. Aulus y retrouverait des hommes fidèles. Partir avec trois soldats par voie de terre en pleine nuit était complètement stupide. Dangereux. La montagne était le territoire des bergers. Des bergers fidèles à Julia Mettela. Le procurateur n'échapperait pas à leurs yeux et Julia saurait très exactement où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle haïssait. Si Aulus s'embarquait, il deviendrait invisible.

De plus, Patara dormirait quand Aulus Flavius atteindrait le _Cupidon_. Son arrivée avait de grandes chances de passer inaperçue. Silus envisageait aussi d'offrir un petit cadeau au procurateur. Il ne doutait pas de sa victoire. Les gladiateurs étaient de bons combattants, mais même contre la moitié de ses hommes, ils ne vaincraient pas. Il tuerait Quintus Pulvillus Valerius, mais il le ferait en présence de Julia. Il le viderait de ses entrailles devant elle, lentement. Quand les gladiateurs seraient vaincus, il les ferait attacher, bien serrés, et les livrerait à ses hommes. Ils en feraient ce qu'ils voudraient. Il se réservait seulement, si elles avaient survécu, Gaïa Mettela et Marcia Atilia. Pour le plaisir de les humilier devant Julia. Mais pour l'instant, sa priorité était Gaïus.

.

* * *

.

Galini se leva d'un bond, cria de douleur, vit des lumières lui bombarder les yeux malgré l'obscurité ambiante et s'écroula sans force sur le sol. Un soldat s'approcha.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle, lui intima Silus. »

L'homme grogna contrarié, lança un coup de pied dans le corps qui gisait inconscient devant lui et bondit à la suite de Silus et de son camarade dans la pièce suivante. Elle était vide. Aeshma n'avait pas vu l'enfant et la fille qui était censée s'occuper de lui quand elle était rentrée, mais les gardes en faction sur le balcon. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser plus de questions. Germanus était arrivée au bon moment et quand Marcia les avait rejoints, le combat s'était déjà déplacé sur le balcon. Marcia avait demandé à Aeshma où se trouvait Gaïus, Aeshma avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas et la jeune fille en avait conclu qu'il avait été déplacé dans l'autre appartement.

« Je vais les prendre à revers !

\- Marcia, avait tenté de la retenir Aeshma.

\- Je connais la maison, Aeshma, s'il l'emmène par l'autre côté, c'est fichu. »

Germanus était engagé, Aeshma ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle approuva l'idée de la jeune fille, même s'il lui déplaisait qu'elle se retrouvât seule.

« Où est Galini ?

\- Hors combat.

\- Vas-y, mais...

\- Je serai prudente. »

.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Silus en sortant de l'appartement

« Marcia Atilia, la reconnut-il tout de suite. »

Stupidement surprise, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde. Silus lui envoya le pommeau de son glaive en pleine figure, il enchaîna par un crochet. Elle heurta le mur, sa tête cogna durement et elle glissa à terre.

« Débarrasse-la de ses armes.

\- On ne la tue pas ?

\- Elle n'est pas prête de se réveiller. On la récupère après. Donne-lui un petit coup sur la tête pour être sûr. »

.

Marcia avait pensé prendre les hommes du procurateur à revers et c'était Germanus et Aeshma qui se retrouvaient coincés.

« Dos à dos, Germanus ! cria-t-elle à l'hoplomaque. »

Elle jura entre ses dents. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé le fils de la domina et elle avait perdu Galini... et Marcia. Marcia s'était fait coincer. Cette imbécile s'était fait surprendre. Elle avait échoué. Raté la mission que lui avaient confiée les dominas, trahi leur confiance et perdu sa pupille. Perdu Marcia. Le désespoir lui serra le cœur et puis, elle réalisa qui venait d'arriver sur le balcon. La rage lui déforma les traits du visage.

Silus ne connaissait rien de la jeune Parthe sinon qu'elle était une grande gladiatrice, qu'elle avait autant de talent intime que la meilleure des prostituées, que c'était une tueuse et que Gaïa Mettela avait un faible pour son corps. Il ne savait pas l'importance qu'avait pris Marcia dans sa vie, il ne savait pas que Gaïa Mettela et la jeune gladiatrice avaient depuis longtemps dépassé une simple relation d'ordre sexuel, il ne savait pas quels liens l'unissaient à Julia Mettela, qu'elle lui avait fait un serment, qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle le tenait responsable de la tristesse de Julia et qu'elle pensait qu'il avait tué sa protégée, il ne savait pas qu'Aeshma avait protégé Marcia comme elle avait protégé Abechoura quand elle était jeune, qu'elle avait reporté cette protection sur la jeune fille du tribun Valens et qu'elle s'était inconsciemment promise de ne jamais faillir, de ne pas trahir une seconde fois. Aeshma venait de retrouver Abechoura, mais cela n'avait pas racheté ce qu'elle ressentait toujours comme une trahison envers sa sœur et maintenant, elle venait de trahir Marcia. Marcia était morte. Par sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter que la jeune fille parte seule prendre les soldats à revers.

« À mort ! hurla-t-elle en rage. »

Germanus le prit comme un cri d'encouragement, celui de la dernière chance. Il puisa son courage dans la force de caractère de sa camarade, oublia tout le reste. Il mourrait à ses côtés. Si on le lui avait demandé, il n'aurait pas choisi de mourir aux côtés d'Aeshma, il aimait bien la jeune Parthe, mais il aurait aimé mourir avec... Avec qui ? Un seul nom s'imposa à lui. Un nom auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé. Au moins, il devrait à Aeshma d'avoir compris qu'il avait aimé, qu'une personne comptait pour lui un peu plus que les autres, qu'il aurait aimé la revoir une dernière fois et qu'il n'aurait pas la chance qu'avait eu Lucanus de mourir les yeux plongés dans les siens. Au moins, il savait. Et puis Aeshma était une bonne camarade, une fille qu'il admirait et qui l'amusait malgré son mauvais caractère. Une femme qu'il avait appris elle aussi à aimer à Rome. Il était heureux de partager ses derniers moments avec elle. Ils appartenaient tous deux à deux grands peuples de guerriers, des peuples libres et fiers. Si différents pourtant. Ses compatriotes n'avaient jamais croisé un Parthe. Lui, en avait croisé une. Une belle rencontre.

Un glaive lui déchira la poitrine et ses pensées s'orientèrent vers un seul but auquel le meliore avait pourtant renoncé. Survivre et vaincre. Son conditionnement de gladiateur était plus fort que sa raison.

.

* * *

.

Sabina grimaça, Ajax la sentit partir en avant, l'entendit râler. Il lui crocheta le bras et l'emporta avec lui.

« Ils attaquent ! prévint un soldat. Ils... »

Une flèche lui entra dans la bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur un bref instant. Un déchirement et il n'était plus. Enyo et Publius Buteo poussaient Sabina et Ajax devant eux. La jeune thrace avait vu la flèche atteindre la meliora et elle pria pour qu'il ne lui arrivât pas la même mésaventure. Devant elle, deux soldats tombèrent transpercés. L'un brandissait un pilum quand la flèche l'avait frappé. L'arme eût traversée l'un des deux meliores. Ils courraient encore, les tirs des dominas n'étaient pas si inutiles. Un troisième tomba. Ils étaient même très utiles. Elle déboucha sous le péristyle qui entourait un vaste jardin. Tibalt la dépassa, Celer rejoignit son centurion. Elle s'immobilisa un bref instant.

« Je suis avec toi, lui souffla soudain Ishtar dans l'oreille.

\- Enyo ! Les thraces au complet ! cria Galus.

\- Combat ! lança Enyo aussitôt. »

Celtine et Dacia s'étaient ré-appairées aussi. Boudicca se retrouva seule. Elle fonça dans le tas. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, elle fit un brusque bond en arrière. Le pilum qu'elle avait pressenti plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu lui entailla l'abdomen. Elle avança, fit sauter son glaive dans sa main gauche, posa la main droite sur la hampe du pilum, effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même et partit en avant, le bras droit tendu. Le soldat tenait fermement le pilum en main, le mouvement de la jeune gladiatrice l'emporta, il tomba tête en avant, roula sur lui-même et se releva. Il avait lâché son pilum dans sa chute. Pas Boudicca. Elle lui enfonça d'un coup dans le thorax, repassa son glaive dans sa main droite et repartit au combat.

« Attends-moi, Boudicca. »

Ajax. Les deux secutors s'appairèrent.

.

Quand Bruna et Tempestas investirent le jardin. Le combat était fini. Presque. Enyo et Ishtar bataillaient contre trois hommes. Les deux sœurs bandèrent leurs arcs dans un ensemble parfait.

« Droite, annonça Julia. »

Gaïa prit celui de gauche.

Enyo tua celui du milieu, Ishtar acheva l'homme qui lui faisait face. Les dominas rataient rarement leurs cibles, mais leur tirs n'étaient pas toujours mortels. Heureusement pour Sabina. L'hoplomaque, soutenue par Galus, s'était assise sur un banc de pierre. Enyo avait vu la meliora flancher et elle avait envoyé Galus lui porter secours. Aeshma avait dit que personne ne devait mourir. Enyo savait qu'elle parlait des gens de la villa, mais la jeune gladiatrice avait étendu sa protection à tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre un camarade. Britannia était sur le carreau, sans qu'elle sût si elle était morte ou blessée et ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé les quatre gladiateurs infiltrés : Germanus, Marcia, Galini et Aeshma. Sa meliora. Elle ne laisserait pas Sabina sans soutien.

« Domina ? On va où maintenant ? demanda Astarté d'une voix pressante. »

Julia se laissa glisser à terre. Gaïa l'imita.

« Suivez-moi, déclara Julia. »

Atalante la retint par l'épaule.

« Domina… Vous ne partez pas en avant. »

Julia se retourna. Furieuse.

« D'accord, domina, concéda la grande rétiaire. Mais derrière moi. Vous me tenez l'épaule. Gaïa, faites pareil avec Astarté. »

Elle s'attendait à des protestations, mais rien ne vint.

« Il y a plusieurs accès à partir de là, dit simplement Julia.

\- On se sépare ? proposa Atalante à Astarté. »

.

La Dace aux larges épaules inspecta le jardin. Publius et l'un de ses prétoriens tenaient des soldats blessés et des serviteurs appartenant à Aulus Flavius en respect. Sentant le vent tourner, ils s'étaient jetés à genoux, le front contre terre. Un homme montra son nez. Publius le menaça. L'homme leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et s'avança. Héllènis suivait derrière.

« Nous servons Julia Mettela, dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai, je connais cette femme, c'est la mère de Serena, confirma Galus. »

Héllènis se tourna vers le jeune gladiateur pour le remercier.

« Ta camarade est blessée ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant Sabina.

\- Mmm.

\- Je croyais en avoir fini et les dominas me tirent dessus, je suis maudite, se plaignit Sabina.

\- Vous avez d'autres blessés ?

\- Dans la cour, oui, mais Serena s'en occupe avec Pagona. Et là, je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune thrace.

\- Boudicca est blessée, annonça Ajax.

\- Non, c'est juste une éraflure, protesta la jeune Silure.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Aeshma appellerait ça une éraflure, rétorqua le meliore. »

L'évocation d'Aeshma suffit à Boudicca pour la raisonner.

« Tu as été courageuse, Boudicca, reste avec Sabina, lui dit Ajax.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, lui dit Héllènis.

\- Maudite, je suis maudite, marmonna Sabina.

\- De toi aussi, lui répondit Héllènis.

\- Enlève-moi cette flèche et je serai la plus heureuse des femmes.

\- J'attendrai Serena pour ça.

\- J'en étais sûre, soupira l'hoplomaque. Je suis maudite »

.

Astarté hocha la tête à l'intention d'Atalante. Elle était d'accord pour qu'elles se séparent.

« Domina ? Je vous suis, déclara-t-elle à Gaïa. Les bestiaires avec moi, Enyo, tu pars, avec Tidutanus pour retrouver le dominus. Galus, Ishtar, amenez-vous.

\- Domina, déclara Atalante à Julia. Je reste avec vous. Ajax, Caïus, Ursus, Corvinus, vous venez avec moi.

\- Je pars seule avec Tidutanus ? demanda Enyo.

\- Vous vous en sortirez.

\- On va avec vous, déclara Tibalt en rameutant Dolon et ses deux fils. On ne vous vaut pas au combat, mais on se débrouille.

\- D'accord, ça me va, sourit Enyo.

\- Tidutanus ? l'interpella Atalante.

\- Je suis Enyo, répondit-il avant que la grande rétiaire ne s'embarrassât à le lui demander. Elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie, je lui fais confiance. »

.

Deux escaliers menaient à l'étage. L'un partait du quartier des domestiques et l'autre se trouvait près de l'accès aux bains. Julia opta pour celui du quartier des domestiques, Gaïa guida Astarté et ses camarades à travers la maison, elle traversa l'atrium en tête, mais quand elle mit le premier pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, Astarté la retint comme Atalante de son côté retenait aussi Julia, avec gentillesse et fermeté.

La villa était grande, même les quartiers privés.

Un combat faisait rage quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est là-bas, souffla Gaïa oppressée en atteignant l'étage. »

Astarté résista à la tentation de se presser. Elle avança prudemment, il y avait beaucoup de portes closes ou ouvertes, des pièges potentiels. Elle échappa ainsi au sort qui avait échu à Marcia. Deux hommes surgirent brusquement par une porte ouverte. Ils se jetèrent sur la grande Dace sans même l'avoir vue. Elle embrocha le premier, Ajax se chargea du second. Il leur avait suffi d'un battement de cœur. Gaïa resta un moment pétrifiée par la surprise et la rapidité à laquelle les deux gladiateurs avaient réagi.

Des bruits de pas alertèrent Astarté. Une lampe brillait dans le couloir. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient nombreux. Atalante. Des cliquetis d'armes et des ahanements furieux parvenaient de la pièce par où les deux hommes étaient sortis.

« On y va, annonça Astarté. Domina, ce n'est pas votre combat. Vous restez avec Ursus et Corvinus. Et vous deux, dit-elle aux gardes sur un ton dangereusement menaçant. S'il lui arrive la moindre chose, je vous saigne comme j'ai saigné Téos, il a mis des heures à mourir. »

Les deux gardes sentirent de désagréables frissons de peur leur chatouiller l'échine.

Astarté claqua des doigts, Ajax et Caïus se placèrent derrière elle et ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Gaïa comme s'ils s'engageaient sur le sable d'un amphithéâtre.

.

Atalante repéra le corps étrangement recroquevillé contre le mur la première. Dacia bougea et la lumière de la petite lampe à huile qui brillait en haut de l'escalier éclaira faiblement une chevelure. Des éclats d'or brillèrent. Atalante ouvrit la bouche. Son cœur cessa de battre et son estomac se contracta tant qu'elle faillit se plier en deux. Deux pas et elle tomba un genou en terre.

« Marcia, souffla-t-elle.

\- Celtine, lumière, pressa Dacia. »

La jeune bestiaire se précipita et revint aussitôt une petite lampe à huile à la main. Elle la passa à Dacia qui tendait une main impatiente. Julia s'agenouilla auprès d'Atalante. Elle en oublia un instant Gaïus.

« Marcia, Marcia, répétait-elle à voix basse. »

Elle avait oublié que la jeune fille était gladiatrice, qu'elle risquait sa vie comme les autres et qu'elle l'aimait. Que Marcia faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Dans quoi l'avait-elle entraînée ? Elle respirait avec difficulté.

« Atalante, coassa-t-elle.

\- Elle est vivante, elle respire, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait reçu un coup d'épée, elle saigne de la tête et à priori, elle a la mâchoire décrochée. Aidez-moi à la coucher. »

Atalante fut prise d'une brusque inspiration.

« Restez avec elle, domina. Surveillez-la. Celtine, tu montes la garde.

\- Mais... tenta de protester Julia.

\- Je vous ramène votre fils. »

Julia inspira profondément.

« D'accord, sois prudente, Atalante, et...

\- Domina ?

\- Tue tout le monde. Tue-les tous. »

Atalante n'aima ni le ton ni les paroles de la jeune femme. Julia n'était pas Aeshma. Julia n'était pas comme elle non plus. Atalante était calme et posée, mais parfois elle savait qu'elle perdait toute mesure, qu'elle se transformait en bête furieuse ou en tueuse sans scrupule. La violence et la brutalité n'étaient pas inhérentes à sa personnalité, elles étaient inhérente à sa vie. Elles étaient nées sur les cendres de son innocence, sur les braises de ses souffrances et de la violence à laquelle elle n'avait pas pu survivre sans l'embrasser. Atalante était gladiatrice, mais Julia ? Le regard de la jeune Syrienne s'assombrit, une colère froide tomba sur ses épaules.

Elle se releva en posant une main amicale et affectueuse sur cette femme qui avait traversé bien des épreuves et qui, pourtant, avait su rester humaine et attentionnée. Qui avait prononcé des paroles de haine qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être conduite à prononcer.

Atalante allait très exactement suivre son injonction et elle appellerait tout le sang de ses victimes à rejaillir sur elle. Elle en avait marre que les gens qu'elle aimait servent de défouloir à un dépravé. Aeshma, Astarté, Marcia, Gaïa, Julia, le petit Gaïus, le dominus qui lui avait semblé être un homme bon, Zmyrina, Serena, tout le monde. Elle allait tous les débarrasser des taons qui leur pourrissaient la vie. Zmyrina n'avait jamais attiré l'attention d'Aulus Flavius, mais elle était la sœur d'Aeshma, la jeune femme avait souffert, elle souffrait encore, elle avait honte d'être ce qu'elle était, on lui avait volé son innocence et sa famille. Si Aulus l'avait connue, il ne l'aurait pas traitée autrement qu'elle l'avait été par les pillards ou l'horrible tenancière qui l'avait élevée. Merde ! Comment pouvait-on ainsi se targuer d'éduquer un enfant. Julia Mettela pouvait élever un enfant, mais toutes ces espèces de… De elle ne savait quoi, de chiens. Ces espèces de chiens.

Astarté arriva d'un côté, Atalante de l'autre. Un rocher et un ouragan.

.

Germanus protégeait les arrières d'Aeshma, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Aeshma avait fait le vide, elle allait se retourner pour soutenir son camarade qu'elle sentait peser dans son dos, quand il déboucha sur la terrasse. L'homme qu'elle avait promis à Julia Mettela. Un même rictus animal déforma les traits de la jeune Parthe et du centurion.

« Tuez-moi ces rebuts de l'humanité, cria Silus à ses hommes. »

Il n'avait pas trouvé l'enfant, il avait cru qu'il était parti se réfugier sur la terrasse et à sa place, il trouvait la gladiatrice bleue en train de massacrer ses hommes.

.

Germanus entendit Aeshma feuler. Pas crier ou rugir. Feuler. Et soudain, elle disparut. Il se retrouva seul. Irrémédiablement seul. Il jeta toutes ses forces en avant. Les dernières, les ultimes qui lui restaient. Il ne partirait pas seul. Un combat aveugle, et puis la mort. Son glaive lui échappa, son poignard pendait inutile au bout de son bras gauche. Il s'affaissa.

Dans des bras solides.

Sa joue se posa sur une poitrine rebondie, il sentait les muscles des pectoraux derrière, mais elle était là.

« Sabina, murmura-t-il déjà inconscient. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait été chanceux, il mourrait dans ses bras, contre son cœur.

« Germanus ! l'invectiva une voix dure. »

Ah, non, les dieux s'étaient moqués, mais ils se montraient tout de même généreux. Astarté alliait douceur et énergie, force et loyauté, amitié et sensualité. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il aimait tout le monde en fin de compte.

« Je suis content quand même, marmonna-t-il. Je t'aime bien, Astarté.

\- Caïus, appela Astarté. »

Elle donna l'hoplomaque au jeune auctoratus et se lança dans la bataille. Aeshma se battait au corps à corps contre un homme, le sale type, enfin, l'un des deux. Ils s'envoyaient dans un sens et dans un autre. Qu'est-ce que la Parthe avait fait de ses armes ?

Atalante balaya les soldats de Claudius Silus. Ils fuirent devant elle, contournèrent les deux lutteurs et se heurtèrent durement à Astarté.

Atalante et Astarté virent les pieds d'Aeshma décoller. Un coup à l'estomac. Mais la Parthe se tenait fermement à Silus. Elle décolla une nouvelle fois. Mais quand elle reposa les pieds par terre, elle descendit sur ses appuis et utilisa toute la puissance de ses cuisses pour pousser le centurion en arrière. Les deux lutteurs heurtèrent la balustrade. Atalante et Astarté poussèrent un cri et tendirent une main. Elles se refermèrent sur le vide. L'homme avait basculé, Aeshma avait multiplié l'élan et ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

« Combat ! cria Astarté. »

Vingt secondes plus tard, les gladiateurs s'étaient définitivement rendus maîtres du balcon. Caïus n'avait même pas eu à se servir de son glaive, Galus, Ishtar, Ursus, Corvinus et Dacia non plus. Atalante avait massacré tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Les trois meliores, Dacia et Ishtar se penchèrent par-dessus la balustrade.

.

Aeshma râlait allongée sur le dos. L'impact lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle cherchait de l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Silus, à quatre pattes, récupérait, le visage en sang. Il se releva enfin. Une pierre à la main.

« Aeshma ! cria Atalante. »

Astarté n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la grande rétiaire avait déjà sauté par-dessus la balustrade.

« Merde, Atalante ! Non ! »

La jeune Syrienne, toucha terre, roula aussitôt sur une épaule, Silus l'attendait. Il utilisa la pierre qu'il tenait en main pour lui fracasser la tête. Elle l'avait vu venir, mais Silus n'était pas un novice et Atalante s'était montrée imprudente. Elle tomba sur le côté. Le centurion la frappa au ventre, leva la main, cette fois, il allait lui briser le crâne comme une coquille de noix.

Astarté lança son glaive. Pas pour tuer, par réflexe, pour sauver sa camarade. L'arme atteignit Silus à la tête. Le plat de la lame. Plus de mal et de contrariété que de dommage.

Il avait reconnu Atalante. Il allait la tuer, ensuite il s'occuperait de la gladiatrice bleue et il s'évanouirait dans la nuit. Si d'autres gladiateurs sautaient, il les tuerait les uns après les autres. Il était Claudius Silus Numicius, personne ne l'arrêterait. Un boulet d'onagre le percuta. Et Silus apprit la leçon qu'Aeshma ne négligeait jamais de donner à Astarté quand la grande Dace n'était pas assez vive. Quand elle se faisait coincer alors qu'elles luttaient ensemble.

Le centurion hurla. Aeshma venait de lui briser un coude. Elle le frappa à la tempe, il s'aplatit par terre, l'empoigna par les cheveux, la jeta à terre et lui grimpa dessus malgré la douleur. Douleur qu'il n'avait pas fini de ressentir. Les doigts de la gladiatrice se refermèrent sur son entre-jambe. La poigne et la torsion qu'elle y imprima, lui donnèrent la nausée. Il chercha à se dégager, elle lança la tête et lui brisa le nez. La gladiatrice inversa leur position et se retrouva, il ne savait comment à cheval sur lui. Elle lui décrocha la mâchoire d'un furieux coup de coude. Appuya sur le bras brisé. Silus devint mou, incapable de bouger, de gérer la douleur. Il avait dû s'abîmer un genou en tombant du balcon, il n'avait plus de force. La gladiatrice haletait au-dessus de lui. Si seulement…

Elle arrivait elle aussi aux limites de sa résistance. Il pouvait peut-être... Mais une main se referma sur sa trachée artère et brisa ses velléités de victoire. Il grogna, râla, son esprit s'embruma, il avait perdu. Il s'était fait battre par une esclave, une réprouvée, une pute. La rage impuissante l'étouffait autant que la main dure refermée sur sa gorge. Aeshma attendit. Elle ne voulait courir aucun risque. Quand elle fut sûre que Silus ne se battrait plus, elle desserra ses doigts et resta sans bouger. Incapable d'aller voir si Atalante allait bien. Astarté l'appelait du balcon. Aeshma ne bougea pas.

« Les thraces, Ursus, Corvinus, allez leur porter secours. Grouillez-vous ! ordonna Astarté. »

Une voix dure et inquiète l'interpella soudain :

« Astarté où est Gaïus ? »

Astarté jura. Elle n'en savait rien.

.

Le silence tomba soudain sur l'étage. Julia passa une main sur le front de Marcia.

« Veille sur elle, dit-elle à Celtine. Je prends la lampe. »

Elle aimait Marcia, mais elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour la jeune fille et quelqu'un avait terriblement besoin d'elle.

L'appartement de Gaïa ressemblait à un champ de bataille. La porte d'entrée était brisée, celle qui donnait sur la chambre aussi. Des meubles avaient été renversés, des hommes gisaient dans des mares de sang. Elle entra dans la chambre et se précipita sur Galini étendue par terre. Elle respirait toujours, mais le bas de sa tunique était imbibée de sang. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour appeler à l'aide quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Sur celle dont dépendait une part de sa vie, une part de son cœur.

Routh.

La jeune fille était allongée sur le lit. Dormait-elle ? Était-elle morte ? Où était Gaïus ?

« Gaïus ? appela-t-elle. »

Pas de réponse.

Atalante avait dit... Elle entendit Astarté donner des ordres sur le balcon, celle de Gaïa. Sa question. Le silence qui avait suivi.

Julia sortit à pas lent.

« Atalante ? »

Les gladiateurs se retournèrent.

« Galini est blessée, elle est inconsciente et elle perd beaucoup de sang, dit Julia d'une voix blanche. »

Ses yeux allaient d'un gladiateur à un autre. Elle ne trouva pas Atalante. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur Gaïa.

« Où es Atalante ?

\- En bas, répondit Dacia.

\- Et Aeshma ?

\- En bas aussi. »

Gaïa sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux. Aeshma n'était pas là et Gaïus n'avait pas été retrouvé.

.

« Julia ! Julia ! »

Quintus déboula en courant sur le balcon. Enyo suivait derrière, souriante. Elle n'avait pas eu à se battre pour délivrer le dominus. Elle n'avait rencontré personne. Elle avait ouvert la porte, s'était annoncé comme une gladiatrice au service de Julia et Gaïa Mettela. Le dominus avait demandé où était sa femme, Enyo avait répondu qu'elle était montée libérer son fils. Il avait voulu la rejoindre. Tidutanus et la jeune Sarmate avaient ouvert le chemin. En arrivant, il avait vu que la bataille était finie. Tidutanus s'était arrêté pour Marcia, Celtine l'avait plus ou moins rassuré et puis, il s'était arrêté pour Galini. Enyo avait continué seule sur le balcon.

Ils avaient remporté la bataille. Mais... Son sourire s'effaça.

Quintus se jeta sur sa femme et la serra dans ses bras, il était si heureux. Elle resta roide, il se recula aussitôt.

« Où est...

\- Il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Julia à Astarté comme si Quintus n'avait pas existé. Routh est à côté inconsciente et Gaïus n'est pas avec elle. »

Que lui dire, pensa Astarté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, elle n'avait pas vu l'enfant, Atalante était arrivée sans lui, il n'était pas avec Aeshma et Germanus, pas dans les appartements qu'elles avaient traversés, pas sur le balcon, alors où ?

« Où es Aulus Flavius ? demanda Julia d'une voix blanche. »

Le silence lui répondit.

Tout recommençait. Julia tourna les talons.

« Julia ! s'écria soudain Gaïa en secouant la gangue de terreur qui l'avait prise. Julia, attends. »

Les gladiateurs la laissèrent passer, Astarté lui emboîta le pas.

« Occupe-toi de tout le monde, Ajax. »

Enyo cherchait Aeshma des yeux.

« Elle est en bas, lui souffla Dacia.

\- En bas ?

\- Ouais.

\- Elle est...

\- Non.

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda Enyo à Ajax.

\- Non, reste ici, on va avoir besoin de toi. Tes camarades et les gardes sont descendus. »

Enyo se pencha.

« Pas possible, Ajax, protesta Enyo. La maison est sous notre contrôle, je t'envoie de l'aide, mais moi, je descends.

\- D'accord, vas-y, accepta le meliore. »

Avant qu'elle disparût, il la rappela.

« Enyo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as été géniale. Toi et ton équipe, vous avez été géniales.

\- Ouais, mais ça, je veux l'entendre de la voix d'Aeshma, rétorqua la jeune thrace. »

.

« Julia, Julia ! »

Gaïa rattrapa son aînée dans la chambre. Elle la retourna brusquement.

« Julia, où vas-tu ?

\- Chercher Aulus Flavius.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas s'il a emmené Gaïus.

\- Je m'en fous, Gaïa ! vociféra soudain Julia. Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains, je le trouverai même si je dois encore une fois incendier Rome pour le trouver !

\- Julia...

\- Tu parlais de vengeance, Gaïa, depuis des années, tu ne parles que de vengeance, siffla Julia. Aulus Flavius était sur ta liste, c'est le moment d'assouvir ta vengeance. Viens avec moi maintenant, ou honore dès à présent ma mémoire.

\- Mais...

\- Reste ici, Gaïa, je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais... Laisse-moi ! hurla Julia.

\- Domina, dit une petite voix. Domina... »

Julia s'était lancée dans une longue diatribe haineuse.

« Domina, répéta la voix juste à côté d'elle.

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Julia en reconnaissant Pagona. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu m'as trahie, c'est à cause de toi, de Routh, disparais avant que je ne vous égorge tous.

\- Julia... tenta de la calmer Gaïa.

\- Domina, tenta faiblement Pagona déstabilisée par la violence d'une femme qu'elle avait toujours connue posée et maîtresse de ses émotions. »

Astarté fronça les sourcils. L'inconnue détenait une information importante, Julia Mettela avait perdu tout sens des réalités et ne l'écoutait pas, Gaïa Mettela semblait dépassée par la violence verbale de sa sœur et cherchait vainement une manière de la calmer. Elle revint à sa première observation. L'inconnue. La domina devait écouter l'inconnue.

Bon.

La gifle claqua violemment. Pagona et Gaïa restèrent saisies de surprise. Julia avait accusé le coup, elle se redressa et fit face à Astarté. Sa main partit. Astarté lui attrapa le poignet et le maintint là où elle l'avait arrêté.

« Je crois que vous devriez écouter ce qu'on essaie de vous dire, domina.

\- Astarté, siffla Julia.

\- Domina, Gaïus joue à cache-cache, dit précipitamment Pagona.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Routh, c'est Routh qui lui a dit de partir se cacher. »

Julia regarda Astarté. La Dace aux yeux dorés lui lâcha le poignet. Julia se précipita sur Routh toujours allongée sur le lit.

« Routh, Routh, l'appela Julia.

\- Domina, sourit faiblement la jeune fille. Vous avez trouvé Gaïus ?

\- Non.

\- Je lui ai dit de se cacher, domina. Il ne sortira que s'il connaît la personne qui l'appelle.

\- Mais comment... ? »

Comment Gaïus avait-il pu sortir, passer inaperçu ?

.

Gaïus avait profité d'une fenêtre très étroite. Pagona avait barré la porte et ils s'étaient cachés. Enfin, cachés, ils s'étaient simplement allongés sous le lit. Les soldats avaient défoncé la porte, trois femmes et un homme étaient rentrés ensuite. Ils avaient combattu les soldats. Pagona avait reconnu Marcia, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne lui avait pas signalé sa présence. Et puis, une jeune fille avait été blessée, Marcia aussi. Tout le monde avait disparu, sauf la jeune fille blessée qui s'était allongée sur un divan.

« Maintenant, avait soufflé Routh à l'oreille de Gaïus. Sans te faire voir par personne »

L'enfant s'était serré contre elle.

« Bubo, c'est maintenant, si tu veux revoir ta mère et ton père, c'est maintenant. Sinon les méchants vont t'emmener et tu ne les reverras jamais.

\- Et toi ? s'était inquiété l'enfant.

\- J'irai me cacher après, à deux, c'est trop facile de nous trouver. N'oublie pas, Bubo, personne ne te trouve sauf...

\- Toi, maman, papa, Pagona et Tovias. Serena, Méléna, Héllènis et Hanneh.

\- Oui. Allez, va. »

L'enfant avait rampé. Routh avait cru qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Tout dépendait de lui seul maintenant. Deux ans... Il ne marchait même pas toujours bien droit. La domina ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais que faire d'autre ? Ils les trouveraient s'ils restaient ici.

Silus l'avait trouvée. Il l'avait battue pour savoir où était l'enfant. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas tuée. Les cris qu'on entendait dehors. Peut-être avait-il pensé que les libérateurs avaient récupéré Gaïus.

.

Julia hésitait à libérer sa joie. À espérer. Un enfant perdu au milieu du chaos.

« Galini ne l'a pas vu, dit tout à coup Astarté. Si elle l'avait vu, elle aurait prévenu les autres.

\- Elle était blessée, dit Julia.

\- Mais elle était consciente, domina. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ce sont les soldats qui l'ont frappée et jetée à terre, répondit Routh.

\- Mmm, elle n'a pas vu votre fils, domina. Et Galini n'est pas une imbécile. »

Sauf quand elle se fait avoir, pensa amèrement Astarté, qui s'était mordu les lèvres en découvrant la jeune fille inconsciente dans une mare de sang.

« S'il a trompé Galini, continua Astarté. Il a passé les autres aussi.

\- Pagona, souffla Julia. »

La jeune femme se leva.

« Allons chercher Tovias, dit-elle.

\- Quintus ! cria Julia. »

Le jurisconsulte accourut, Julia lui expliqua. Ils quittèrent tous les trois la pièce.

« Ajax ! Dacia ! les appela Astarté. Vous suivez Julia Mettela. Ne la quittez pas d'une semelle, même si elle vous insulte ou qu'elle vous tape dessus. »

Les deux gladiateurs se lancèrent sur les traces de Julia. Astarté fit face à Gaïa.

« On peut leur faire confiance, domina.

\- Je te fais confiance, Astarté. »

Gaïa soupira pour se détendre et réfléchir. Il y avait encore tellement à faire. Trouver Gaïus. Elle ferma les yeux. S'occuper des blessés. Elle évita de les lister, il y avait un nom parmi eux qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Se débarrasser des éléments hostiles et étrangers. Tous les tuer. S'assurer qu'Aulus Flavius et Claudius Silus étaient parmi eux. Eux, il ne fallait pas les tuer tout de suite. Rassurer les habitants du Grand Domaine. Une pensée pour Aeshma. Préparer à manger.

.

Ce fut Hanneh qui retrouva le petit Gaïus. La cuisinière vivait au Grand Domaine, elle connaissait des caches insoupçonnées, elle n'avait pas souvent le temps de jouer avec l'enfant, mais il lui avait parlé de ses interminables parties de cache-cache avec Pagona, Routh et Tovias. Il n'était pas très doué, il se faisait toujours prendre. En général, parce que comme tous les enfants, il pensait que s'il ne voyait personne, personne ne le voyait. Alors Hanneh avait pris le temps de lui montrer des endroits où ses compagnons de jeu auraient beaucoup de mal à le trouver et où surtout, il ne le verrait que quand il l'aurait réellement trouvé, pas parce que ses fesses ou son dos dépassaient de sa cachette. Les caches étaient disséminées dans différentes parties de la villa car Gaïus jouait souvent dans un lieu délimité. S'il jouait dans le jardin, il n'avait pas le droit d'en sortir. Pareil pour l'atrium. Hanneh lui avait aussi suggéré des endroits où il n'aurait jamais à se cacher parce qu'ils se trouvaient en dehors de ses aires de jeux. Elle les lui avait montrés au hasard de leurs déambulations, elle voulait simplement lui apprendre ce qui constituait une bonne cachette et pourquoi. Hanneh avait eu des enfants, ils étaient grands maintenant et elle prenait plaisir à passer du temps avec le petit dominus ou les enfants qui traînaient auprès d'elle quand elle travaillait dehors ou qu'elle se rendait au potager.

Gaïus avait compris que cette fois, il ne jouait pas. Que c'était sérieux. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve. La villa était pleine d'étrangers, des hommes et des femmes en armes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il entendit des voix qu'il connaissait, mais Routh avait nommé neuf personnes et seulement neuf. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille et il ne lui désobéissait jamais. Elle ne le mettait jamais en garde inutilement et Gaïus avait senti sa peur dans la chambre. Il avait envie de pleurer, il fermait ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Quand on se cachait, il fallait rester silencieux.

« Gaïus ? »

L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Hanneh avait vérifié plusieurs caches secrètes. Les plus accessibles à l'enfant. Celles qu'elle pensait les plus accessibles à l'enfant. Son cœur bondissait d'appréhension à chaque fois. Se tordait d'angoisse à chaque échec. Elle perdait peu à peu espoir. Elle s'était rendue dans le jardin. On y avait apporté des torches. Les blessés avaient été regroupés sous le péristyle. Les gens de la villa s'activaient, ils avaient confectionné des matelas avec des couvertures, apporté des braseros. Serena était penchée sur une jeune fille qui devait être presque aussi jeune que la petite bergère qui n'en était pas une. Héllènis et Méléna calmaient les esprits, donnaient des ordres, s'empressaient de répondre aux sollicitations de Serena, distribuaient à boire et à manger. Elles avaient regroupé ceux qu'aucune tache n'appelaient et les avaient enjoints à rester calme et à attendre les ordres de la domina. Ils ne parlaient pas et regardaient ceux qui s'activaient sans bien comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

Comment Gaïus aurait-il pu se faufiler jusqu'ici ? Il y avait eu des combats. Le jardin n'avait jamais été tranquille. C'était sans espoir qu'elle s'était rendue au salon. Publius Buteo y avait poussé les gens d'Aulus Flavius, les rares soldats encore en vie, même les blessés. Il se moquait qu'ils pussent mourir, il ne les mêlerait pas aux siens. Prétoriens, gladiateurs, hommes de Tidutanus, c'étaient tous les siens, pas ces hommes. Il l'avait regardée entrer en fronçant les sourcils, puis avait détourné le regard.

Il avait entendu le prénom de l'enfant qu'ils étaient venus sauver des mains du procurateur félon. Et quand il s'était retourné, l'enfant était blotti dans les bras de la femme. D'où l'avait-elle sorti ? Comment ce gamin avait-il pu arriver ici sans que personne ne le remarquât ? C'était impossible à moins que l'enfant n'eût porté le casque de Pluton et qu'il ne fut le fils de Jupiter, puisque seuls ses enfants semblaient pouvoir bénéficier de ce privilège.

Hanneh porta l'enfant dans le jardin, prévint Héllènis et partit s'asseoir parmi les gens de la villa. Elle annonça qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle avait trouvé l'enfant, on applaudit et il y eu des cris. Elle déposa Gaïus par terre et s'assit à ses côtés, empêcha d'un regard sévère toute manifestation hystérique et demanda à l'enfant s'il avait faim. Il s'inquiéta de Pagona et de Routh. De sa mère et de son père.

« Tout le monde va bien, le rassura Hanneh. Ils te cherchent... Mais c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.

\- J'étais bien caché ?

\- Oh, oui. Très bien, je n'ai gagné que parce que je connaissais cette cachette.

\- Routh avait dit que personne ne devait me voir.

\- Personne ne t'a vu, Gaïus. »

Julia arriva la première dans le jardin. Elle tourna la tête en tout sens.

« Domina, la prévint Ajax qui venait de voir l'enfant se lever et se lancer vers la jeune femme.

\- Maman ! »

Julia ne bougea pas, elle s'accroupit simplement. Elle le regarda courir et reçu l'enfant dans ses bras quand il se jeta à son cou.

« Tu es partie trop longtemps, lui reprocha Gaïus le nez plongé dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolée, Gaïus. Pardon. »

L'enfant se redressa.

« J'ai eu peur. Ils étaient méchants, je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus. Je croyais que tu ne nous aimais plus.

\- Je suis ta mère, Gaïus. Personne ne peut changer cela et, parce que personne ne peut changer cela, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

L'enfant replongea dans le cou de sa mère. Julia se releva. Quintus à cinq pas était figé d'émotion. La femme qu'il aimait, Gaïus, les deux gladiateurs qui les encadraient légèrement en retrait, la nuit, la vive lueur des torches, les discussions, des gémissements, des armes abandonnées sur le sol. Mais ces quatre personnes devant lui.

Julia, Julia.

Gaïus.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, vraiment vue, qu'il l'avait regardée. Il ne l'avait pas passionnément aimée tout de suite. Il avait d'abord apprécié sa conversation et la curiosité dont elle faisait preuve, son intelligence et son humeur souriante. Il avait ensuite découvert une femme fascinante, puis une femme réfléchie, douce, attentionnée, courageuse et tenace. Entreprenante. Il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait quand un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient en devisant aimablement, elle lui avait brusquement fait face, elle lui avait souri, lui avait pris le visage entre les mains et l'avait doucement embrassé. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle l'avait entraîné dans un cubiculum, l'avait de nouveau embrassé. Il n'arrivait à penser à rien. Elle s'était reculée et avait pris un air soucieux.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? avait-elle demandé. »

Une révélation.

Il l'aimait à la folie. Il avait stupidement bafouillé, l'orateur ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle avait souri en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un mouvement qu'elle partageait avec sa terrible sœur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il avait fermé la bouche, lui avait caressé la joue, croisé son regard et cette fois, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée. Plus tard, Julia avait levé la tête de son épaule. Elle arborait un air sérieux, elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Vivre avec lui. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait l'épouser. Elle avait ri.

« Oui, mais je dois d'abord prévenir ma sœur. »

Sous-entendu, Quintus le découvrit plus tard, « Obtenir l'aval de ma sœur ».

Gaïa.

Il n'avait jamais regretté un seul instant d'avoir rencontré Julia, même quand il se retrouva face à sa jeune sœur. À son regard froid et suspicieux. Au terrible sentiment que la jeune femme n'hésiterait pas à l'égorger ou à l'empoisonner s'il lui déplaisait un jour.

Les deux sœurs Mettela. Les inséparables Julia et Gaïa Mettela.

Comment croire Aulus Flavius ? Julia était sa femme, Gaïus était leur enfant. Ils en auraient peut-être un autre. Une fille. Il leva un regard heureux sur Julia. Gaïus vit Quintus et se dégagea des bras de sa mère pour sauter dans ceux de son père.

Il se vanta d'avoir trompé tout le monde de s'être bien caché. Quintus lui faisait des compliments, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa femme. Avec désespoir, il y décela de la colère, de la peine et un autre sentiment qu'il avait rarement vu apparaître chez elle. De la peur. Julia avait eu peur. Elle avait peur.

.

Il y eu soudain des jurons et des gémissements, des insultes.

« Avance, connard ! »

Julia se retourna. Aeshma et ses trois thraces. Ils poussaient brutalement devant eux Claudius Silus. L'homme boitait, trébuchait, tombait. Les quatre gladiateurs le brutalisaient pour qu'il avançât, Aeshma le tirait par les cheveux. Une scène sauvage et barbare qui embruma l'esprit du jurisconsulte. Quintus eut brusquement envie d'aplatir le visage du centurion à grands coups de pieds, à grands coups de poings, à grands coups de n'importe quoi pourvu que cela fît mal. Toutes ces saletés qu'il lui avait racontées, tous ces mensonges. Ces...

L'expression de Julia. La haine et le mépris pur. Dieux... Quintus n'avait jamais rien vu de pire.

.

Aeshma jeta Silus aux pieds de Julia. Elle le maintenait la tête levée vers la jeune femme, une main refermée sur ses cheveux.

« Comme promis, domina. »

La jeune Parthe avait le visage en sang et Julia aurait aimé voir ce que dissimulait sa paenula, mais elle reporta son attention sur l'homme à genoux, offert à ses pieds.

Gaïa choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Une gladiatrice l'accompagnait. Quintus reconnut la grande gladiatrice aux larges épaules de Bois-Vert. Il commença à s'interroger sur tout ce qui avait conduit Julia, Gaïa, des gladiatrices, des gladiateurs, des prétoriens, des bergers du domaine, des gens du Grand Domaine, des gens qu'il connaissait ou ne connaissait pas à se retrouver en armes et en sang au milieu du si joli jardin qu'avait redessiné Julia en acquérant la propriété. À s'être unis pour combattre Aulus Flavius, pour le sauver lui et son fils. Il eut aimé poser des questions, prendre le temps de retrouver Julia, mais Gaïa effaça d'une phrase ses souhaits et son aspiration au bonheur :

« Julia, Aulus Flavius n'est pas ici. »

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Petit précis mythologique :**

 **.**

 **Le mythe de la mûre :**

Dans les temps reculés, les mûres étaient blanches. Et puis, un jour, un jeune homme tomba amoureux d'une jeune fille. Leurs parents leur interdirent de se voir. Ils communiquaient via un trou pratiqué dans le mur de leur maison mitoyenne. Ils décidèrent un soir de s'enfuir. Rendez-vous fut pris dans un cimetière. La jeune fille arriva la première. Un lion la suivit. Elle s'enfuit, laissa tomber derrière elle sa palla. Le jeune homme avait été retardé. Il surprit le lion étalé sur une tombe. L'animal prit la fuite. Il avait trouvé une proie dans le cimetière, lapin, rat ou autre. Il l'avait dévoré sur la palla de la jeune fille et s'était couché dessus. Le jeune homme se méprit, il pleura, sortit un poignard et se tua sur la palla de sa bien-aimée. Évidemment, quand elle revint, la jeune fille trouva son amoureux mort. Elle se tua aussi. Leur sang arrosa un buisson de mûres et en souvenir de leurs amours, ses baies gardèrent à jamais la couleur du sang (Shakespeare n'a rien inventé...)

.

 **Le mythe du narcisse :**

Là, où le jeune Narcisse se noya littéralement dans le reflet de sa beauté, poussa un narcisse.

.

 **Le mythe de la hyacinthe :**

Hyacinthe était un ami très cher au dieu Apollon. Les deux jeunes gens s'entraînaient au lancer du disque. Le dieu maladroit rata son lancer. Le dur disque de pierre atteint le jeune Hyacinthe au front et le jeune homme s'écroula mort. Du sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de son cher ami, le dieu éploré fit naître en son souvenir l'odorante hyacinthe.

.

 **Les Myrmidons :**

Héros mythiques.

La belle Egine avait attiré l'œil de Zeus, il prit la forme d'un aigle et l'emporta dans les airs, pour la déposer sur l'île qui depuis porte son nom. De son union avec Zeus, elle eut un fils, Eaque. Héra le sut. Elle envoya la dévastation sur Egine. Eaque implora l'aide de son père pour repeupler son royaume. Zeus transforma une colonie de fourmis en hommes : Les Myrmidon (du grec Myrmix, la fourmi).

Les Myrmidons deviendront de puissants guerriers et ils se battirent sous les ordres d'Achille lors de la guerre de Troie.

.

 **Le casque de Pluton, la Kunée :** casque que remirent les Cyclopes à Hadès pour combattre les titans. Au départ le casque ne possède pas de vertus magiques, mais quand les enfers échouent à Hadès, le casque se charge de magie. Il permet alors à son porteur d'être invisible aussi bien aux yeux des êtres vivants qu'à ceux des immortels.

La première mention de cette particularité se trouve dans l'Iliade. Au cœur d'une bataille sous les murs de Troie, Athéna s'oppose à Arès, elle prend les rênes du char du héros Diomède :

« _Athéna sur son front met le casque d'Hadès, de peur que le robuste Arès ne l'aperçoive_. »

Dans la mythologie, Hermès le porta durant la gigantomachie.

Le casque fut aussi prêté à Persée par les nymphes qui en avaient la garde, pour que le héros, fils de Zeus et de Danaé (La jeune fille enfermée dans sa tour que Zeus amoureux, engrossera en prenant l'aspect de la pluie d'or, ou l'histoire mêlée de Raiponce et de La Vierge Marie !), approchât Méduse, la tuât et pût ensuite échapper aux deux gorgones immortelles avides de venger le meurtre de leur infortunée sœur.

 _Sources:_

 _Les objets d'Hadès : casque d'invisibilité et sièges de l'oubli,_ Catherine Cousin **,** GAIA. Revue interdisciplinaire sur la Grèce ancienne, Année 2014, 17 pp. 129-155

.

 **Le surnom que donne Routh à Gaïus :**

 _Bubo :_ la chouette ou un hibou grand ou moyen duc

.

.

 _._


	36. Vices et vertus

.

 _Avertissement : Aulus est un pervers. Un vrai pervers. Et Zmyrina est un peu folle. (désolée, vous êtes prévenus.)_

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXVI**

* * *

.

.

.

Aulus Flavius jubilait. Ils étaient si stupides.

Personne ne surveillait la cour d'honneur. Les chevaux attendaient sagement dans la petite écurie réservée habituellement aux visiteurs de marque. Prêts à partir. Il était parti. Avec trois hommes. Des bergers avaient voulu les arrêter. À pieds ! Quelle farce ! Ils leur étaient passé dessus. Ils espéraient les avoir tous tués.

Deux heures de course le séparaient de Patara. Le chemin se découpait assez clairement entre les pierres, les arbres et les broussailles, pour tenter un galop souple. Silus lui assurerait de l'avance. Son absence passerait longtemps inaperçue. Assez longtemps pour qu'on ne le rattrapât pas.

Le _Cupidon_ quitterait le port sans encombre, même en pleine nuit. L'accès au grand large ne présentait aucun danger particulier. Le navire de Julia devait se trouver à quai. Il pourrait envoyer des hommes le couler, le brûler. Aulus lui était passé sous le nez à Ostie, il recommencerait et cette fois, elle ne le retrouverait pas.

.

* * *

.

Le cauchemar ne finirait jamais.

« On peut le rattraper, proposa Aeshma. »

Astarté fronça les sourcils.

« On ne va pas le laisser partir, argua Aeshma. Il reviendra, et même s'il disparaît en Orient, vous passerez votre vie entière à regarder par-dessus votre épaule, domina, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Julia. Vous craindrez toujours pour votre fils. Pour vos gens. Laissez-moi y aller.

\- Tous les cavaliers doivent partir, décida Julia. »

Les thraces assurèrent qu'ils se chargeraient de surveiller les prisonniers.

« Enyo, tu es responsable de ce type, lui dit Aeshma en tirant la tête de Silus en arrière. Il ne doit ni mourir ni s'échapper. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Mmm.

\- Il est à toi. Ne le tue pas. Par contre, tu peux le frapper s'il t'embête.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

.

Publius se présenta avec Celer, le prétorien qui lui restait. Sura était mort avant que Serena ne lui eût porté secours. Tidutanus avait perdu deux gardes, mais Ursus et Corvinus étaient toujours là. C'étaient eux qui avaient ramené Atalante à la villa. Elle souffrait d'un affreux mal de crâne et à chaque inspiration, elle retenait un gémissement. Serena l'auscultait quand la jeune Syrienne vit les dominas, le dominus et son fils. Elle se détendit soudain. Un peu. Serena la rassura sur le sort de Marcia, l'inquiéta sur celui de Britannia, de Galini et de Germanus.

Sabina était assise en tailleur à côté d'elle. Elle surveillait ses camarades.

« Atalante, l'appela l'hoplomaque.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Atalante qui avait laissé sa camarade avec une flèche plantée dans le dos.

\- Bah, je peux plus bouger le bras, j'ai un mal de chien dans l'épaule, Serena a dû demander à un costaud de me retirer la flèche de l'omoplate, j'ai cru qu'il allait me l'arracher et que mon bras lui resterait avec dans la main, mais à part ça... Tout roule.

\- ...

\- D'accord, j'ai tourné de l'œil, concéda la meliora. Mais ça va mieux. Et j'ai toujours mon bras gauche, conclut Sabina en agitant le bras en question devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai sauté du balcon, lui répondit la grande rétiaire.

\- Pour une fille si raisonnable, tu as parfois de drôles d'idée.

\- Je voulais aider Aeshma, se justifia Atalante

\- Ah... Aeshma, évidemment...

\- …

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- On m'a fracassé la tête, avoua la grande rétiaire en grimaçant. Mais comme tu peux le voir... fit-elle en se retournant vers l'endroit où se tenait Aeshma.

\- Aeshma est vivante, conclut Sabina

\- Oui.

\- Elle a vu ta tête ?

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais, ricana l'hoplomaque.

\- …

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore engueulées, sourit Sabina.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aille mieux que moi.

\- En attendant, elle s'en va.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria la grande rétiaire. »

Elle se retourna, vit que Sabina n'avait pas menti et repoussa les mains de Serena.

« Atalante, ne bouge pas, protesta la jeune soigneuse.

\- Donne-moi ce truc et c'est bon. »

La grande rétiaire s'empara d'un tissus et partit à grands pas. Elle claqua de la langue à l'intention de Dacia et de Caïus, secoua la tête quand Celtine et Ajax firent mine de se lever.

« Atalante ! tenta de la rappeler Serena.

\- Tu ne l'arrêteras pas, lui dit Sabina en secouant la tête. On n'arrête jamais Atalante quand elle est partie.

\- Mais elle va où ? souffla Serena dépitée.

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Demande aux dominas. »

Serena renonça à demander aux dominas, à rattraper Atalante, à coincer Aeshma qui ne lui paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme malgré l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée à traîner le centurion derrière elle et celle qu'elle mettait à suivre, sinon à précéder les dominas.

Elle avait trop à faire et personne pour la seconder à part sa mère et Méléna. Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait Temon. Il n'avait pas fait partie des assaillants. Galini gémit. La jeune esclave soupira. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais et Aeshma n'était pas prête de lui venir en aide ni d'échanger son habit de gladiatrice contre celui de médecin.

« Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, lui dit gentiment Sabina. Je suis peut-être diminuée, mais j'ai assez d'autorité pour transmettre tes ordres à mes camarades. Tu soignes les nôtres, ils se plieront de toute façon à tes quatre volontés. Ils ne craignent pas la vue du sang et ils savent tous plus ou moins se rendre utiles auprès des blessés.

\- Merci, accepta Serena. Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais... »

Serena ne connaissait pas Sabina, elle apprit cette nuit-là à apprécier la jeune gladiatrice. Elle bavardait sans cesse, plaisantait aussi bien avec les gladiateurs qui leur prêtaient mains fortes, qu'avec les blessés. Elle rassura ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la fin des combats, elle força Marcia à rester coucher et à se rendormir quand la jeune auctorata reprit conscience, elle borda Galini qui avait froid et apprit dix fois plus de choses que n'en savait Serena sur Gaïus en interrogeant Routh. La jeune femme était intarissable quand il s'agissait du petit garçon et Sabina, avide de nouvelles histoires, l'encouragea à lui parler.

L'hoplomaque aida aussi Boudicca à manger et à boire. Serena lui avait posé trente points de sutures, ses abdominaux lui avaient sauvé la vie, mais ils avaient été déchirés en maints endroits et la jeune fille ne pouvait plus se lever ni se coucher sans crier.

À un moment, Serena n'avait plus entendu la voix de Sabina. La meliora s'était endormie près de Boudicca. Elle était assise par terre et sa tête reposait sur son bras gauche appuyé sur un banc. Serena eût bien aimé vérifier son épaule, la jeune gladiatrice s'était beaucoup démenée et son pansement aurait mérité d'être changé. Mais elle n'osa pas la déranger. Berival qui veillait encore, apporta une couverture et ils l'arrangèrent doucement autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Va dormir, Serena, l'enjoignit le forgeron. Je veillerai pour toi et je te réveillerai si un blessé requiert tes soins.

\- Tu es fatigué, toi aussi.

\- Je ne compte pas allumer la forge demain, aucun travail urgent ne m'attend vraiment. Je peux dormir quand je veux. Par contre toi...

\- Tu me réveilles s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Maman et Méléna sont parties dormir et Hanneh a disparu. Les gladiateurs ont mis en place des tours de garde et...

\- Dors, Serena.

\- Je tiendrai compagnie à Berival, annonça Tibalt. Comment va Dolon et son fils ?

\- Bien, le rassura Serena. Les blessures étaient profondes, mais sans grande gravité. Tibalt ? demanda la jeune femme sans cacher ses appréhensions. Où es Temon ?

\- Au campement. Je l'y ai renvoyé après qu'il ait parlé aux dominas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec nous. Il aurait couru des risques inutiles.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Je vais te préparer ton lit. »

Berival plia plusieurs couvertures qu'il étendit sur le sol, invita la jeune soigneuse à s'y allonger et la borda soigneusement.

« Repose-toi sans crainte, Serena.

\- Mmm. »

Il attendit qu'elle s'endormît pour rejoindre Tibalt. Temon voulait demander à la domina de les affranchir lui et Serena, il voulait se marier avec elle. Ce soir, Serena avait gagné plus que son affranchissement et Berival était persuadé que Julia Mettela, quand tout serait devenu calme, partagerait pleinement son avis.

.

Julia avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Gaïus, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle revenait très vite. L'enfant ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou pas. Quintus non plus.

« Julia...

\- Je sais, Quintus, mais on doit définitivement mettre fin à tout ça, cette nuit. Aeshma a raison. »

Elle tendit les mains vers son fils.

« Gaïus, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il est tard, il faut que tu ailles dormir.

\- Où est Routh ?

\- Elle est partie se reposer, intervint Pagona. Tu la verras demain.

\- Les méchants lui ont fait du mal ?

\- Pas trop, décida de ne pas mentir la jeune femme.

\- Je veux la voir.

\- D'accord, accepta Pagona. Viens avec moi, mais seulement si après lui avoir dit bonne nuit, tu vas te coucher. »

Julia reposa l'enfant par terre et Gaïus referma sa main sur celle de Pagona.

\- Tu dors avec moi ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Et avec Papa ?

\- Euh... »

Julia et Quintus échangèrent un regard, le premier dans lequel Quintus retrouva la femme qu'il aimait.

« C'est d'accord, Gaïus, accepta le jurisconsulte. On dormira tous les trois et Tovias veillera sur nous. »

L'enfant hocha gravement la tête. Il se jeta soudain sur Julia, referma ses bras sur ses jambes et se serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. La jeune femme s'accroupit. Elle l'enlaça doucement et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je reviens dès que je peux, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Demain matin ?

\- Demain.

\- Un câlin ? »

Julia le serra brièvement dans ses bras et à travers ce geste simple, elle tenta d'exprimer tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils, elle essaya de répondre à son désir de savoir que sa mère l'aimait, qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais.

« Je t'aime, Gaïus, lui souffla Julia. »

L'enfant se serra plus fort encore contre elle, puis il se retourna vers son père et Pagona, et exigea d'aller voir Routh. Julia se releva.

Gaïa était déjà partie. Elle se retrouva face à Atalante. Dacia et Caïus se tenaient derrière la grande gladiatrice.

« Je viens avec vous, domina.

\- Tu ne sais pas monter à cheval et tes camarades non plus, rétorqua Julia.

\- Caïus se débrouille et pour Dacia et moi, vous nous prendrez en croupe.

\- Tu es blessée.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas partir avec seulement Aeshma, Tidutanus et ses gardes, deux prétoriens et votre sœur. C'est hors de question. Ajax reste avec Sabina et les autres pour veiller sur vos gens, mais nous, on vous accompagne. »

Julia ne discuta pas. Elle n'augurait qu'une perte de temps inutile. Atalante ne se laisserait pas fléchir.

.

La jeune Syrienne eut le plaisir de retrouver Astarté dans la cour. La Dace s'était imposée auprès de Gaïa. Gaïa lui avait opposé un refus catégorique quand Astarté avait exigé de les accompagner. Aeshma s'était rangée à l'avis de la jeune Alexandrine : prendre Astarté en croupe les retarderait.

La Dace aux larges épaules avait tergiversé le temps de deux battements de cœur. Puis, elle avait brutalement saisi Aeshma par le bras et l'avait traînée un peu plus loin, ignorant ses protestations et serrant plus rudement encore sa camarade. Elle s'était penchée à son oreille.

« Écoute bien, Aesh, je ne te laisse pas partir et je ne laisse pas partir la domina sans moi. Une seule gladiatrice ? Marcia n'est même pas là. Tidutanus et ses gars ne valent rien, je n'ai pas confiance dans les prétoriens pour protéger les dominas, et toi... »

Astarté avait donné des petits coups du dos de la main sur la poitrine et l'estomac de sa camarade. Aeshma avait serré les dents et étouffé un cri de douleur.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, Aesh. Pas maintenant, mais si tu ne me soutiens pas, je te mets à terre. Je te trouve tarée, je sais que tu peux te battre, même si tu es en train de crever, mais contre moi en pleine forme, tu ne fais pas le poids et tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de te passer de moi. Je suis avec toi depuis le début. On a tué ensemble, on s'est vendues ensemble, on s'est prostituées ensemble, tu étais là quand j'ai saigné Téos, j'ai vu ce type humilier Julia Mettela, j'ai vu... laisse-moi mettre fin à cette histoire avec toi.

\- Mais...

\- Aesh, tu crois qu'Aulus va galoper en pleine nuit comme en plein jour ?

\- Non, concéda la jeune Parthe.

\- Alors ?

\- Je t'emmène, accepta Aeshma.

\- C'est moi qui t'emmène, Aesh. J'appartiens à la familia de Gaïa, je suis son garde du corps, t'es juste une invitée, la provoqua gentiment Astarté.

\- T'es con, Astar, tu sais ça ?

\- Mais j'ai raison.

\- Pff... souffla Aeshma. »

Astarté avait raison. Aeshma n'était qu'une gladiatrice en vadrouille, quand Aulus Flavius serait mort, elle réintégrerait le ludus et Astarté resterait auprès de la domina.

\- On va où ? demanda la grande Dace.

\- À Patara.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est l'option la plus plausible.

\- Il pourrait se planquer dans les montagnes.

\- Il ne le fera pas, il sait que les bergers parcourent les montagnes, qu'ils le suivraient. Mais s'il embarque...

\- On ne sait pas où il ira ? Comme c'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Mouais. »

Aeshma n'avait formulé aucune remarque quand Julia les avait rejointes en compagnie d'Atalante, de Dacia et du jeune auctoratus. Elle aurait préféré des thraces, mais elle était contente qu'Atalante fût présente. Contrariée parce que la jeune Syrienne portait un bandage sur la tête et que Serena n'avait pas eu le temps de la laver correctement, mais bêtement contente.

.

Il n'y avait pas assez de chevaux, même si chaque cavalier prenait quelqu'un en croupe. Tidutanus renonça à partir. Il avait suffi du regard combiné des trois melioras pour qu'il comprît. Atalante et Aeshma mentaient sur leur état, mais il ne pouvait pas les forcer à rester ici, alors que les sœurs Mettela partaient mener leur ultime combat. Dacia combattait mieux que lui ou ses hommes, Caïus aussi. Trois gladiateurs même avec deux blessés vaudraient toujours mieux que trois gardes. Cinq gladiateurs motivés vaudraient mieux que cinq légionnaires. Publius Buteo, en qualité de prétorien, représentait l'Empereur, le droit. Sa présence protégerait les dominas et les gladiateurs des mensonges d'Aulus Flavius.

« Je garderai la villa, dit-il. »

Il s'inquiétait. Il attrapa Astarté par la manche avant qu'elle ne montât derrière Gaïa Mettela.

« Astarté ? »

Il soupira.

« Quoi ? demanda la Dace aux larges épaules

\- Tes camarades...

\- Je sais.

\- Vous... toutes les trois, vous... Fais attention, conclut-il brusquement. »

Il tourna les talons, il n'avait pas le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui avouer, de lui demander pardon. Pardon pour toutes les années qu'il avait passé à l'ignorer, à la mépriser, pour ne pas avoir protégé ses amours, pour avoir laissé Téos la punir injustement, pour les avoir vendus elle et Lucanus. Et puis, la remercier, il ne savait pas trop de quoi. La remercier de s'être battu avec ses camarades sur l' _Artémisia_ , pour Enyo qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la tempête, pour Galus qui lui avait servi de la soupe, pour Aeshma qui avait pris soin de lui et de ses hommes après leur course folle à travers la Lycie.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait peur qu'elles ne revinssent pas. Qu'Aeshma et Atalante, déjà blessées, prissent de nouveaux coups qui leur seraient cette fois fatals. Qu'elles soient moins vives, moins vigilantes. Plus lentes, plus vulnérables.

.

Les cavaliers talonnèrent leurs montures et les cinq chevaux partirent au trot. Ursus et Corvinus les regardèrent disparaître dans la nuit, puis ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre Tidutanus qui marchait les épaules étrangement basses.

« Atalante et Aeshma sont blessées, dit Corvinus en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Je sais, répondit sombrement le chef de la garde.

\- On n'aurait peut-être pas dû les laisser partir.

\- Aeshma est immortelle, déclara Ursus très sérieusement. Elle est bénie des Dieux, rien ne peut l'abattre.

\- C'est une juste une femme, Ursus, rétorqua Corvinus.

\- Un démon. Tu savais qu'Aeshma était un démon chez les Parthes ?

\- C'est quoi un démon ?

\- Un dieu mauvais et teigneux qui écrase toujours tout le monde.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne description d'Aeshma, rit Corvinus. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai un jour demandé à Sabina si elle savait pourquoi Aeshma avait choisi ce nom de gladiature.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Sabina connaît des tas d'histoires. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi demandé à Marcia et elle m'a confirmé qu'Aeshma était un dieu de la destruction et de la colère.

\- Elle en porte juste le nom, Ursus. Elle n'est une incarnation de ce dieu.

\- Boudicca est persuadée qu'Aeshma a été investie du pouvoir de sa déesse des victoires, Andrasta, et que celle-ci a pris possession d'Aeshma pendant l'amazonachie.

\- Et tu y crois ?

\- Chef, vous n'y croyez pas ? demanda Ursus à Tidutanus.

\- …

\- Ursus, le morigéna Corvinus. Comment tu peux croire qu'un dieu se préoccupe d'une gladiatrice ?

\- Avec les dieux, tout est possible, le détrompa pourtant Tidutanus.

\- Ah, tu vois ? déclara Ursus ravi à son camarade. »

Personne ne lui enlèverait jamais la conviction que le sang d'Aeshma n'était pas tout à fait humain, qu'une part de la jeune gladiatrice était d'essence divine. Une révélation qui datait du jour où elle était apparue sur le chemin du ludus, seule, miraculeusement vivante. Elle n'avait pas seulement survécu, elle était revenue. Qui serait revenu au ludus revêtir sa manica et son casque, affronter une mort héroïque et absurde alors qu'il pouvait vivre libre, si ce n'était un héros à qui un dieu avait imposé des épreuves ?

.

Que les dieux eussent joué avec la vie d'Aeshma, qu'elle eut ou non hérité d'une essence divine, la course jusqu'à Patara s'avéra une épreuve extrêmement douloureuse. Elle s'était débrouillée pour monter seule. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté des bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Aeshma n'avait pas trouvé le courage ou l'honnêteté de s'ausculter. D'évaluer les dégâts qui se cachaient sous sa paenula. Elle se devait de tenir sa promesse à Julia et elle ne pouvait imaginer les deux dominas partir sans elle affronter Aulus Flavius.

Aeshma se sentait coupable. Elle savait que le père de Marcia serait mort, qu'elle eût vécue ou pas, qu'Aulus aurait cherché à détruire Julia même si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas soutirée aux désirs du procurateur. Mais personne ne pouvait dénier son implication. Ses responsabilités. Marcia et Julia Mettela pouvaient l'avoir pardonnée, Aeshma ne pourrait jamais oublier le sang qu'elle avait versé. Elle leva la tête. L'immense cheval noir galopait devant son pommelé. Astarté se tenait fermement à la domina. Aeshma n'avait pas traversé et vaincu l'océan avec elle, avec Gaïa Mettela, pour l'abandonner maintenant et elle se sentait responsable aux yeux de Marcia de la vie de Julia. Sa jeune pupille aimait la jeune femme et Aeshma savait que Quintus Valerius deviendrait son tuteur quand s'achèverait son contrat d'auctorata. Que cette adoption légale représenterait beaucoup plus qu'un simple acte juridique pour Marcia. Aeshma avait tué son père, elle protégerait la mère que s'était choisie sa jeune pupille. Jusqu'à la mort.

Atalante s'était donnée la même tâche à accomplir, même si sa grande taille lui avait valu de se retrouver accrochée à Publius Buteo. Dacia, plus petite, était montée derrière Julia. La grande rétiaire espérait que le trajet lui permettrait de récupérer de sa chute. De se reposer un peu et d'être prête à tenir sa place aux côtés d'Astarté et d'Aeshma. Aux côtés des dominas. De Julia comme de Gaïa.

Elle éprouvait des sentiments très différents envers les deux sœurs. Elle se sentait ridiculement proche de Gaïa Mettela et éprouvait un mélange de déférence respectueuse et d'admiration enthousiaste envers Julia. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Atalante était trop modeste et trop simple pour comprendre qu'elle et Julia se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles étaient toutes les deux posées et réfléchies, leurs affections étaient sincères et profondes. Généreuses. Elles se montraient extrêmement indulgentes envers les gens qu'elles aimaient, mais relevaient sévèrement leurs fautes et leurs errements. Les deux jeunes femmes, la gladiatrice et la domina, se mouvaient dans le monde avec le même détachement, avec cette même élégance et cette même douceur parfois teintée de mélancolie, cette même force et cette même assurance qu'acquièrent ceux qui ont souffert, qui ont tout perdu, mais qui n'ont jamais succombé à l'amertume, à la violence ou la haine, ceux qui se sont battu contre leur destin, qui se battent encore contre lui, mais qui négocient avec leur passé, pour vivre au mieux leur présent et se construire un avenir plus serein.

Marcia était comme elles.

La jeune fille adorait Aeshma et elle aimait Astarté, mais elle ne partageait pas leurs âmes tourmentés. L'âme tourmentée de Gaïa Mettela. Les affections ne s'embarrassaient pas de règles, elles se nouaient au gré du temps et de l'espace, elles trouvaient leur équilibre et s'enrichissaient parfois, dans la similitude. Parfois, dans la différence. Les histoires et les cœurs se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient au gré des circonstances et des rencontres. Libres de toute raison.

.

* * *

.

Le navire craquait. Chloé le sentait rouler sous elle. Une illusion soigneusement entretenue par sa peur car dehors, le calme régnait sur la nuit.

Les amarres pendaient, immobiles, aussi immobiles que le _Cupidon_. En prêtant l'oreille, on aurait peut-être pu entendre le clapotis discret de minuscules vaguelettes caressant plus qu'elle ne la heurtait, la coque du _Cupidon_. La mer bougeait à peine, une brise à peine perceptible effleurait la surface des flots sans parvenir à la rider. Les fils suspendus aux haubans frémissaient à peine.

La troisième veille allait bientôt sonner ou claquer. Le port dormait, les auberges étaient closes, les ivrognes ronflaient, les prostitués récupéraient. Seules des patrouilles de miliciens faisaient parfois entendre leurs caligaes sur la chaussée. Il restait peu de temps avant que la ville ne s'éveillât avec le soleil, du moins, ceux qui avaient des affaires à traiter ou les artisans. Les boulangers faisaient déjà chauffer leurs fours, les tisserands et les forgerons travaillaient toute l'année du lever au coucher du soleil et l'on profitait des mois d'hiver pour entreprendre des travaux de gros œuvres et de voiries.

Malgré tout, l'activité de la capitale de Lycie-Pamphylie ralentissait en hiver. Les échanges commerciaux se limitaient aux villes les plus proches. Un peu de cabotage et quelques convois par voies de terre. Dans un mois, si le temps se montrait clément, l'activité terrestre reprendrait, dans deux mois, les grandes routes maritimes se couvriraient de navires et Patara fourmillerait à nouveau d'activités. L'hiver était le temps des plaisirs, des représentations théâtrales et des munus. Des dîners entre gens de bonne compagnie et des promenades. De la chasse et du repos. On se réfugiait aux thermes, on entretenait sa forme par des exercices gymniques et du sport. On réglait les contentieux commerciaux et administratifs, ce qui expliquait l'absence du propréteur Sextus Constans Baebius et du centurion à Patara. Les habitants y étaient entre eux.

Étrangers, bergers, journaliers agricoles, voleurs, voyageurs, marchands, négociants, aventuriers venus de l'est lointain ou s'apprêtant à y partir, ne reviendraient donner des couleurs à la petite cité qu'à la fin du mois de mars.

La ville et la mer qui s'étendait derrière la jetée qui prolongeait le cap naturel contre lequel s'appuyait le port, ne présentaient ni danger ni sujet à s'inquiéter de l'heure ou du lendemain. La nuit présageait une aube sereine et une journée calme et ensoleillée. La brise viendrait, mais elle ne lèverait pas de vagues, elle ne secouerait pas les branches des pins et des chênes verts et ne ploierait pas les ramures d'oliviers sur son passage.

.

Chloé n'avait pas aimé Rome. Elle avait trouvé la ville trop grande, trop peuplée et surtout trop bruyante. Le bruit ne cessait jamais dans la capitale de l'Empire. Plus encore la nuit que le jour. Elle avait souvent mal dormi et les trois mois de combats, les morts qui s'étaient succédé, les blessures, les banquets, ne l'avaient pas aidée à passer des nuits sereines.

De la traversée entre Ostie et Myra, elle gardait le souvenir des nuits glaciales, d'une attente et d'une course haletante dont elle n'avait tout d'abord pas su le but.

Les gladiateurs avaient instauré une discipline et s'étaient astreints à des entraînements, mais elles les avaient sentis tendus. Plus encore Marcia, Atalante, Astarté et Aeshma. Elle avait découvert les dominas tourmentées et quand Saucia lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Julia Mettela, Chloé avait retrouvé des tensions, des réactions et un corps qui, comme ceux des gladiateurs ou des gladiatrices, lui avait arraché des larmes qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulées. Saucia avait su parce que Saucia savait toujours, et Chloé avait laissé couler ses larmes silencieuses sur son épaule.

Elle avait aussi recherché la présence d'Atalante parce que celle-ci l'apaisait. Mais la grande rétiaire lui avait paru plus sombre que d'habitude. Chloé en l'observant avait décelé plusieurs causes dont certaines lui semblaient inexplicables.

La jeune gladiatrice se montrait particulièrement attentive à Aeshma et à Marcia ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Elle suivait souvent Astarté du regard, ce qui l'était un peu plus.

Atalante avait pris Julia Mettela sous son aile et son regard se durcissait parfois quand elle découvrait la domina taciturne ou franchement triste.

Chloé avait pensé ne pas avoir bien entendu la première fois qu'Atalante avait appelé Gaïa Mettela par son prénom. La seconde fois, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles et ensuite, à chaque fois que cela se produisait, elle marquait un temps d'arrêt. Aeshma avait passé un mois et demi seule avec la jeune Alexandrine et c'était Atalante qui l'appelait par son prénom ? C'était si étrange.

Et puis, il y avait le mystère Zmyrina. Chloé ne comprenait pas pourquoi Atalante s'inquiétait pour cette esclave. Elle et Marcia. Aeshma aussi dans une moindre mesure. Avec beaucoup plus de discrétion, mais non moins d'attention.

Pourquoi ?

Et pourquoi cette esclave avait soudain décidé de se travestir en courtisane de luxe pour retirer au procurateur de Lycie toute chance de s'évader une fois encore ?

Elle avait demandé à Astarté, à Saucia, à Sabina. Elle avait demandé timidement à Atalante. Qui était cette esclave ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial ? Astarté ne savait rien, Sabina et Saucia non plus. Atalante avait répondu qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Marcia. Chloé n'avait pas été dupe, la grande rétiaire lui dissimulait une information. Une information qui échappait à tous ceux qui avaient approuvé l'idée imprudente et folle de Zmyrina. Même Néria ne savait rien. Elle ne savait même pas de quelle région du monde était originaire cette fille. Cette prostituée qui ne devait même pas avoir son âge et qu'ils avaient suivie sur un navire qui pouvait à tout moment se refermer sur eux comme un piège.

Chloé avait promis de se jeter à l'eau. Si elle s'y trouvait contrainte, cela voudrait dire qu'elle laisserait Saucia derrière elle ? Elle se rapprocha de la masseuse. Elles étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre sur un divan. Zmyrina s'était installée comme une reine soutenue par tous les coussins qu'elle avait pu trouver sur un deuxième divan. Lucius avait placé un siège dans un coin et il dormait la bouche ouverte. Son glaive à la main, posé sur ses genoux. Chloé aurait préféré un gladiateur. Sabina ou Astarté. Au moins, elle aurait pu leur parler. Parce que Chloé n'arrivait pas à se détendre, à fermer les yeux et à penser à autre chose qu'à la mort qui les guettait. La sensation qu'elle avait eue d'être enfermée dans un tombeau quand la porte de la cabine s'était refermée sur eux, subsistait. Toujours aussi présente et angoissante.

.

Des pas claquèrent sur pont, des pas impérieux et autoritaires, pressés et exigeants. La jeune masseuse se redressa et posa machinalement la main sur Saucia. Une main crispée. Chloé avait de la poigne, Saucia se réveilla.

« Chloé ?

\- Il arrive, souffla Chloé tétanisée par la peur.

\- Qui ? demanda Saucia.

\- Lui. »

Saucia réalisa qui Chloé entendait par « lui ».

« Chloé, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix dure. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- Je ne sais pas, gémit la jeune masseuse.

\- Chloé !

\- Pour toi, Saucia, je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule avec des inconnus. Avec Lui.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue ?

\- Non, enfin...

\- Pour les dominas, répondit Saucia. Et aussi parce que nous sommes tous partis pour soutenir Marcia, Aeshma, Atalante et Astarté. Nous deux, elles ne nous ont pas choisies, mais je ne les aurais jamais laissées partir sans moi, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi elles se battaient. Et puis... Il y a eu Julia Mettela.

\- Oui, souffla Chloé qui avait pleuré sur Saucia pour cette même raison.

\- Et cette histoire de vengeance à travers son fils, dont à vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout compris. Et puis, ce que toi, tu m'as dit à propos d'Aeshma, ce que t'a dit Astarté et confirmé Ajax. Que cet Aulus Flavius était responsable des sévices qu'elle avait subis.

\- …

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue quand elle est rentrée ce matin-là. Tu as échappé à cela, Chloé. C'était la fois de trop. Je ne sais même plus si je dois rester au ludus, ce qui m'y retient encore. Téos, Herennius... Comment peuvent-ils ? Je ne supporte plus.

\- Tu veux quitter le ludus ?! s'écria Chloé catastrophée.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne laisserai jamais plus ce type faire du mal à quelqu'un. »

Chloé lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu ne vas pas l'attaquer ? »

Saucia garda un silence buté.

« Saucia, c'est un soldat.

\- Nous aussi on a un soldat, répliqua la jaune femme. Va le réveiller, je réveille Zmyrina. »

Un tombeau.

Que pouvait un seul prétorien contre tout un équipage, un procurateur et ses propres soldats ?

Saucia était aussi folle que Zmyrina.

.

Aulus Flavius referma son poing sur la tunique du Capitaine de Cupidon.

« Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir à mes ordres ?

\- Dans un quart d'heure, dominus. Dans un quart d'heure, je serai prêt à appareiller. Mais j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes pour manœuvrer le _Cupidon_.

\- Un sablier, Calvus.

\- Les amarres seront larguées avant que le sable n'ait fini de s'écouler, promit le capitaine. Mon second est déjà parti chercher les hommes qui manquent. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- La brise n'est pas encore levée, dominus. »

Aulus Flavius tourna son visage vers l'horizon.

« Combien de temps ?

\- La quatrième veille vient de sonner.

\- Et… ?

\- La brise devrait bientôt venir.

\- Je veux partir au plus tôt, déclara Aulus Flavius contrarié. Sors les rames. En silence. Je ne veux réveiller tout Patara.

\- Il fait nuit, dominus.

\- À quoi sert que je paie un pilote, s'il ne peut pas se déplacer les yeux fermés sur les côtes de la Lycie et de la Pamphylie ? Vous lâcherez la voile au matin.

\- Bien, dominus.

\- Tu as repéré des navires appartenant à Julia Mettela ?

\- Le _Magnaninus_ attend le printemps pour partir à Rome et la _Stella Maris_ est arrivée avant-hier.

\- Le _Magnaninus_ est une coque ronde sans rameurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui était à bord de la _Stella Maris_ ?

\- L'intendant du Grand Domaine, Marcus Severus. J'ai aussi vu Spyros et un prétorien.

\- Personne d'autre ?

\- Une femme qu'il m'a semblé connaître, peut-être une servante de Julia Mettela et un grand type très costaud. J'ai aperçu une autre femme, mais je ne la connais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Julia Mettela ou sa sœur ?

\- Je n'ai pas vu Julia Mettela et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir reconnaître sa sœur. »

Aulus se mâchouilla les lèvres.

« Dominus, osa enfin annoncer la Capitaine au procurateur. Une femme vous attend dans votre cabine.

\- Une femme ?

\- Une prostituée, un cadeau de Septimus Larcius.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une prostituée ?

\- Oh, oui, dominus, il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir là-dessus, elle est tatouée.

\- Et tu l'as laissée monter à bord ?

\- J'ai mal fait ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Crassus, va t'assurer avec tes deux camarades que ce n'est pas un piège. Je ne veux pas de mauvaise surprise. »

Le soldat fronça les sourcils.

« Débrouille-toi, mais ne la souille pas.

\- Bien, dominus. »

Si Septimus lui avait bien adressé ce petit cadeau et si la fille lui plaisait, Aulus l'emmènerait avec lui jusqu'à Sidé. Elle se débrouillerait ensuite pour rentrer à Patara ou partir ailleurs.

Il attendit. Le soldat revint rapidement.

« C'est bon, mais elle est accompagnée.

\- Qui ?

\- Un homme armé et deux femmes.

\- Comment sont les femmes ?

\- Une vieille servante et une souillon.

\- Vire tout le monde... La servante est vraiment âgée ?

\- Une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années.

\- Dis-lui de rester, fais sortir les deux autres. Installe-les sous bonne garde sur la plate-forme arrière. »

.

Lucius rechigna à quitter la cabine.

« Le procurateur n'abîmera pas ta maîtresse, il n'est pas du genre à casser les cadeaux qu'on lui fait, lui affirma Crassus.

\- Va, Lucius, déclara Zmyrina. »

Le prétorien commençait à trouver que son principale lui avait confié une mission inutile et vouée à l'échec. Le procurateur destitué n'était pas descendu dans la cabine. Détenait-il seulement l'enfant ? Et que ferait-il s'il l'avait ? Le confierait-il comme prévu à Chloé ? La toute jeune Chloé qui se jetterait à l'eau en criant « Aeshma » ? C'était complètement idiot, conclut-il alors que les gardes armés d'Aulus le conduisait sur la petite plate-forme arrière et lui ordonnait de s'asseoir. Aulus avait arrêté Chloé.

« Comment s'appelle ta maîtresse ?

\- Zmyrina, Zmyrina d'Antioche, répondit Chloé d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous résidez où ?

\- À Antioche.

\- Mmm, apprécia Aulus. Que fait ta maîtresse ici ?

\- Euh... »

Aulus soupira, on ne tirait jamais plus de trois phrases cohérentes de ces esclaves stupides.

« Fiche-moi le camp et fais-toi oublier.

\- Oui, dominus, murmura Chloé. »

Aulus Flavius était seul, réalisa-t-elle. Il n'avait pas ramené le fils de Julia Mettela avec lui. Elle s'en ouvrit discrètement au prétorien. Il haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il y faire ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Rien, on ne va rien faire.

\- Mais...

\- Zmyrina fera ce pour quoi elle a prétendu venir et on repartira ensuite tranquillement.

\- Mais...

\- Je suis tout seul, s'excusa le prétorien.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû venir, souffla Chloé. »

Cette certitude se renforça encore quand les marins qui passaient du bon temps à terre regagnèrent le bord, vertement accueillis par leur capitaine, et que celui-ci ordonna de préparer les gaffes et de sortir les rames.

« Il y a des rames ? souffla la jeune masseuse au prétorien.

\- Le _Cupidon_ est le navire personnel du procurateur.

\- Mais La _Stella Maris_ n'en avait pas.

\- La _Stella Maris_ est un navire marchand. »

Les amarres furent larguées. Le navire lentement repoussé. La proue se détacha d'abord et bien dirigé par le Capitaine et son second, le _Cupidon_ s'écarta peu à peu du quai. Il vira de bord, puis la proue pointa en direction du sud-ouest. Une fois qu'il estimerait la jetée franchie, le pilote mettrait le cap au sud, en direction du large. Il n'infléchirait sa route vers l'est qu'au lever du jour.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa n'avait pas su depuis combien de temps le procurateur s'était enfui. Le berger qui avait tenté avec ses camarades de l'arrêter avait déclaré : « Pas longtemps ». Pas longtemps pouvait aussi bien signifier une demi-heure, une heure ou une veille.

Elle avait cédé à Astarté et accepté que chaque cavalier fût accompagné d'un compagnon, parce qu'elle avait besoin de bras armés, mais rien ne l'assurait qu'Aulus Flavius serait encore à quai quand ils arriveraient. Il n'y avait pas de vent. La _Stella Maris_ était un navire vif et rapide, mais sans vent, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un tronc d'arbre. Le _Cupidon_ était équipé pour manœuvrer à la rame. Il n'avait pas la vélocité d'un navire de liaison de la flotte romaine, mais en l'absence de vent, il pouvait quitter la côte et aller chercher le vent et les courants au large. La nuit n'arrêterait pas un homme aux abois.

.

Si Aulus Flavius avait veillé à faire le moins de bruit possible en arrivant en ville, les cinq chevaux emmenés par Bruna et Tempestas firent autant de bruit qu'un détachement d'auxiliaires. Aulus Flavius s'était fait discrètement reconnaître des milices urbaines qui gardaient l'entrée de la ville, Publius hurla sa qualité de centurion et de speculatores augusti, ses ordres de mission et le nom de l'Empereur.

Ils traversèrent la ville en trombe.

Quand ils arrivèrent au port, le _Cupidon_ n'était plus à quai.

On ne pouvait même pas espérer prendre son élan et sauter. Il est trop loin.

« La _Stella Maris_ , souffla Aeshma.

\- Tu as vu des rames sur la _Stella Maris_? répliqua Gaïa avec humeur. »

Astarté affirma sa prise sur la taille de la jeune domina, l'incitant à ne pas continuer, à ne pas s'en prendre à Aeshma.

« C'est trop tard, souffla Publius dépité qu'Aulus lui eût encore glissé entre les doigts.

\- Le canot ! pourquoi ne pas se servir du canot ? s'écria Julia. À quatre rameurs, on rattrapera le _Cupidon_.

\- Vite ! approuva Gaïa. »

.

Néria était accrochée au bastingage, elle le serrait à s'en briser les phalanges. Si elle le lâchait, elle tomberait à genoux et vomirait sur le pont sa peur, son angoisse, sa bêtise et sa faiblesse.

Le principale ne savait quelle décision prendre. Devait-il abandonner son camarade ou sauter dans le canot et tenter un abordage ? Avec qui ? Avec Antiochus ? Severus ? Spyros, Andratus, les marins et des esclaves ?

Andratus avait envie de pleurer. Il pleurait sans s'en apercevoir, de rage et de détresse.

Antiochus regardait le _Cupidon_ disparaître dans la nuit, le cœur gelé.

Spyros se souvenait de Chloé et de Saucia, de leur gentillesse, de la jeunesse de Chloé et de son dévouement.

Stravos, le capitaine de la _Stella Maris_ , avait l'affreuse sensation d'avoir été trahi par son navire, de n'avoir pas su anticiper, d'avoir été battu. Il était si fier de sa _Stella_ ! Elle ne valait rien, un dieu capricieux avait décroché son étoile du firmament et en tombant, elle s'était transformée en pierre. Les pierres coulaient et disparaissaient. Capitaine d'un caillou ? La _Stella_ était un vulgaire caillou. Les marins qui ne dormaient pas, attendaient des ordres qui ne viendraient pas.

Les rameurs serraient leurs avirons.

.

« Passerelle ! Passerelle ! cria-t-on soudain du quai »

Les cris secouèrent la torpeur mortelle dans laquelle s'étaient englués l'équipage et les passagers de la _Stella Maris_. Dans une précipitation confuse, tout le monde changea de bord.

« La domina ! soufflèrent Silia, Spyros, Stravos, plusieurs marins et Néria, sans qu'on sût s'ils appelaient ainsi Julia ou Gaïa.

\- Julia ! s'écria Andratus. »

Le Capitaine lança l'ordre de sortir la passerelle. Des marins sautèrent sur le quai pour s'occuper des chevaux. Astarté, Dacia et Caïus escaladèrent le bastingage, les deux prétoriens les imitèrent. Atalante plaça une main sur l'épaule de Gaïa quand elle s'engagea sur l'étroite planche de bois qui servait à monter à bord. Aeshma monta sans aide et sans effort, mais Astarté et Dacia échangèrent un regard d'intelligence.

« Le canot est-il à l'eau ? demanda Julia.

\- Oui, domina. Avec des rameurs prêts à partir. Antiochus est déjà à bord.

\- Vite ! »

Atalante se pencha par-dessus le bastingage. Il ne tiendra à plus de dix dans le canot. Douze à la rigueur. Quatre rameurs parce qu'aucun gladiateur ne savait se servir d'un aviron et des combattants, pas de passagers, par d'archers. Pas d'archères. Pas cette fois-ci.

Dacia et Caïus étaient déjà descendus rejoindre Antiochus et lui apprenaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Le lutteur se détendit en apprenant que Gaïus ne se trouvait pas à bord du _Cupidon_ et que Gaïa, Julia et Quintus étaient sains et saufs. Il était prêt à se battre, il alla se placer à l'arrière du canot. Celer, le prétorien qui s'était battu à la villa, aussi. Aeshma s'apprêtait à enjamber le bastingage quand une conversation capta son attention.

« Gnaeus, demandait Publius Buteo à son principale. Où est Lucius ? »

Le principale prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Sur le _Cupidon_. »

Publius resta un moment interdit.

« Sur le _Cupidon_ ? Il nous a trahis ?

\- Non, non, se défendit avec énergie le principale. Lucius ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Alors, que fait-il sur le navire d'un homme que nous avons pour ordre d'arrêter ?

\- Il protège Zmyrina, répondit Néria d'une voix éteinte. »

Aeshma reprit pied sur le pont, elle avait mal entendu.

« Zmyrina est sur le _Cupidon_ ?! s'insurgea Atalante furieuse.

\- Avec Chloé et Saucia.

\- Néria... prononça très lentement Gaïa.

\- J'ai voulu m'y opposer, domina. Personne n'a voulu m'écouter. Ils voulaient pouvoir récupérer le petit dominus si Aulus Flavius revenait avec lui.

\- Mais comment... fulmina Atalante. Comment un prétorien, deux masseuses et une... femme espéraient récupérer un enfant sur un navire hostile ?

\- Chloé sait nager, elle aurait sauté à l'eau, expliqua Néria sur un ton qui démontrait qu'elle trouvait cette idée stupide. Ils étaient tous contre moi.

\- Il faut y aller, les pressa Astarté. Dominas, vous restez toutes les deux ici.

\- Il est... commença Julia. »

Atalante se dressa devant elle.

« Le canot est trop petit. Vous êtes de bonnes archères, mais vous ne nous servirez à rien. Il faut des manieurs de glaive.

\- Atalante... tenta Gaïa qui sentait la colère monter.

\- Domina, Atalante a raison, intervint Astarté d'un ton tranchant. On n'a pas le temps de discuter et j'ai les poings durs.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? répondit Gaïa qui avait très bien compris la menace implicite.

\- Je ne suis pas Antiochus. Je me fous que vous me mettiez aux fers ou que vous me donniez les verges, je suis responsable de votre sécurité, si je dois vous mettre au tapis pour vous protéger, je le ferai.

\- Astar... urgea Atalante. »

Publius avait déjà poussé son principale à descendre dans le canot en lui promettant une petite mise au point pour plus tard.

« C'est elle, centurion, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Elle a dit qu'elle était une louve et qu'en dix ans, elle avait appris comment faire manger n'importe qui dans sa main. Qu'elle le séduirait et qu'il aurait tellement envie de la baiser qu'il en oublierait tout le reste. »

Aeshma serra les poings et retint un hurlement de rage. Si elle ne se maîtrisait pas, elle allait démolir le prétorien à coups de poing. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, on la récupéra avant, lui chuchota Atalante doucement. On les récupérera tous.

\- Je vais la tuer, grinça Aeshma entre ses dents. Elle, Saucia et Chloé.

Atalante lui serra gentiment l'épaule, Aeshma gémit, la grande rétiaire s'excusa et l'invita à descendre avec elle dans le canot.

Astarté se retourna vers Gaïa.

« Domina ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Gaïa n'avait pas entendu, elle n'avait pas remarqué la réaction d'Aeshma. La Parthe aurait pu être en colère que Zmyrina eût entraîné les deux masseuses dans cette imprudente aventure, mais Astarté ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la réaction de colère d'Aeshma trouvait sa raison ailleurs.

Les mots d'Atalante : « Il ne lui arrivera rien » « On la récupérera avant ». Elle parlait de Zmyrina, pas de Chloé ni de Saucia, et Aeshma avait réagi aux paroles du prétorien. Aeshma n'avait jamais rencontré cette fille avant de monter sur la _Stella Maris_ et, durant la traversée, la Dace aux larges épaules n'avait rien remarqué qui pût laisser penser du contraire.

Alors ?

Alors, Marcia et Atalante savaient.

« Comment Zmyrina a-t-elle pu concevoir une idée aussi stupide ? Elle ne connaît même pas le procurateur et elle n'est à mon service que depuis deux mois, entendit Astarté. »

Gaïa Mettela ne savait rien non plus. Astarté se renfrogna, qu'Atalante lui cachât des petits secrets passait encore, mais Marcia ? Et puis même, elle croyait bénéficier de la confiance de ses trois camarades. D'accord, elle parlait beaucoup, mais elle savait garder des secrets. Marcia et Aeshma le savaient très bien.

« Astar, râla Aeshma. Grouille de descendre ou on part sans toi. »

Astar, elle l'appelait Astar et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Merde.

.

Les marins se courbèrent sur leurs rames et tirèrent dans un même élan puissant. Le canot se détacha de la _Stella Maris_ et fila rapidement sous les yeux inquiets de ceux qui restaient à bord du navire, impuissants. Julia attrapa la main de Gaïa, leur avenir ne dépendait plus que des treize hommes et femmes embarqués sur le petit canot. Aulus Flavius possédait assez de venin en lui pour leur empoisonner la vie depuis l'autre bout du monde.

.

Aeshma sentait l'épaule amicale d'Atalante appuyée contre elle. La jeune Parthe hésitait entre l'angoisse et la colère. Elle fixa son esprit sur le procurateur et la colère l'emporta. Elle la canalisa et celle-ci se transforma lentement. Aeshma se glissa sous son armure de gladiatrice. Celle qu'elle revêtait par-dessus sa manica, son casque et ses ocréas. Une armure qui la protégeait mieux que sa parma, qui éveillait tous ses sens, qui la portait au-delà de sa fatigue, du froid, de la chaleur et des blessures. Une armure qui lui assurait souvent la victoire, mais qui l'entraînait parfois à des excès sur et en dehors du sable. Une armure que les meilleurs gladiateurs revêtaient aussi, parce qu'on ne survivait pas longtemps sans elle, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas exceller sans elle. Parfois, c'était la qualité et la résistance de cette armure plus que la technique qui assuraient la victoire.

On n'entendait que le bouillonnement des rames qui frappaient l'eau, de l'étrave qui fendait les flots noirs. Les discrets ahanements d'effort des rameurs. Les guerriers, comme Aeshma se préparaient au combat. Atalante et Astarté seraient les meilleures, les trois melioras se valaient.

.

Le canot rattrapa peu à peu le _Cupidon_. Très bas sur l'eau, personne ne décela son approche. Seize rames battaient l'eau à grand bruit et après s'être suffisamment éloigné, le Capitaine avait donné l'ordre de donner du tambour. Les marins avaient d'abord calé leurs efforts sur le rythme sourd, puis une mélodie était née rapidement sur leurs lèvres, d'abord un murmure, puis un véritable chant. Ils n'entendirent pas le canot taper contre la coque. Les grappins s'accrocher au bastingage. Les marins étaient sourds. Sourds à ce qui se passait au-delà de leurs rames. Seul comptait le rythme, le rythme du tambour, le rythme de chant, le rythme des corps qui se penchent en avant et s'étirent en arrière, celui des bras en miroir.

« C'est risqué, souffla Astarté.

\- Reste ici, rétorqua Aeshma sèchement.

\- On monte les premiers, déclara Publius.

\- Rêve pas, maugréa Aeshma. »

Elle bouscula le centurion, attrapa une corde et se hissa rapidement à bord. Atalante et Astarté avaient lancé les deux autres grappins et ne laissèrent pas plus aux prétoriens l'occasion de monter les premiers à bord et de tenter une intimidation pour rallier l'équipage du _Cupidon_ à leur cause.

Publius Buteo avait espéré se faire reconnaître comme centurion du prétoire. Les marins n'accompagneraient pas Aulus Flavius dans son périple s'ils partaient au-delà des frontières orientales de l'Empire. Ils continueraient à naviguer. S'opposer à un envoyé de l'Empereur ferait d'eux des criminels, des rebelles. Le _Cupidon_ et son équipage naviguaient d'un port à l'autre pour charger et décharger des marchandises ou des passagers. La petite coque ronde à rame n'était pas profilée pour poursuivre de gros navires marchands et les arraisonner. Son équipage n'avait pas pour vocation de se lancer dans des abordages sanglants, de tuer des équipages et de piller des cargaisons. Le capitaine et ses hommes ne se lanceraient pas dans une vie de pirates qui les mèneraient immanquablement à se noyer ou à périr cloués sur une croix. Ils se soumettraient. Du moins, ils se seraient soumis si les gladiatrices lui avaient laissé la possibilité de parler au capitaine et aux hommes du _Cupidon_. Le cri farouche que lança Aeshma en sautant sur le pont, puis Astarté et Atalante, lui enleva tout espoir de négocier une reddition.

Dacia, Caïus et Antiochus montèrent ensuite. Le principale attendit l'ordre de s'y opposer. Publius leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter maintenant des gens qui s'étaient battu à ses côtés. Il passait la main. Il leur accordait cette concession parce qu'ils menaient un combat personnel et généreux. Publius et ses hommes obéissaient à des ordres. La mort ou la vie d'Aulus Flavius ne représentaient rien pour les prétoriens et si peu de chose pour celui qu'ils servaient. Qu'importait réellement à Titus qu'Aulus Flavius fût vivant ? Le procurateur avait de toute façon été démis de ses fonctions, désapprouvé et, s'il fuyait, il ne ferait que précéder une condamnation à l'exil.

Le centurion n'était pas persuadé que, malgré le meurtre de Kaeso Valens Atilius, Titus eût condamné Aulus Flavius à mort. L'Empereur manageait trop le Sénat pour cela. Aulus Flavius n'avait pas revêtu la toge sénatoriale qu'il avait sans doute visée, mais son cousin Marcus Flavius en était un membre éminent. Il était très proche d'Aulus Flavius et Titus ne prendrait jamais le risque de s'en faire un ennemi. Le tribun Valens Atilius n'était après tout qu'un petit chevalier sans clientèle, sans fortune et ne bénéficiait de la protection d'aucun puissant.

Aulus Flavius s'était montré arrogant, malhonnête et manipulateur, l'exil suffirait à sa peine.

Mais pour Julia et Gaïa Mettela, de la mort ou de la vie du procurateur dépendraient leur avenir et leur bonheur, et les gladiateurs étaient prêts à mourir pour assurer à ces deux femmes une vie exempte de menaces. Ils poursuivaient aussi une vengeance. Des vengeances. Personnelles, ou au nom de gens qu'ils aimaient.

En ce qui concernait Marcia Atilia et Julia Mettela. Les raisons de les venger étaient claires. Mais d'autres s'y étaient rajoutées que Publius n'arrivait pas à identifier et quand il en avait une vague idée, il ne les comprenait pas. Il soupçonnait les gladiateurs de ne pas toujours les identifier non plus, d'être motivés par une multitude de facteurs qui mêlaient amitié, dévouement, honneur, frustration, esprit de corps, fidélité, goût pour l'aventure et espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Leur combat était juste. Titus ne s'était montré ni sage ni juste envers les sœurs Mettela et Publius Buteo, parce qu'il avait aimé Kaeso Valens Atilius, parce qu'il avait été séduit par Marcia Atilia, pouvait mettre en sommeil son devoir de légionnaire, oublier que les gladiateurs étaient des esclaves et des réprouvés, et se joindre à leur combat. Mettre son bras et ses hommes à leur service. Lucius et son principale méritaient une punition exemplaire, pour avoir pris une initiative dangereuse et sans rapport avec la mission qu'il leur avait confiée. Publius oublierait, ses deux hommes s'étaient peut-être montré imprudents, mais le centurion ne pouvait nier que leur intentions eussent été louables, généreuses et courageuses.

.

* * *

.

Aulus Flavius avait observé les manœuvres et n'avait pas bougé du pont jusqu'à ce que le _Cupidon_ se fût suffisamment éloigné de la côte pour qu'il se sentît en sécurité. Personne ne viendrait plus entraver sa fuite. Silus avait su dissimuler son départ et ni Julia ni ses maudits gladiateurs ne l'avaient rattrapé.

Il était libre et Julia regretterait un jour ou l'autre de s'être dressée contre lui. Son fils, son stupide mari, sa sœur ou Marcia Atilia. Tous, les uns après les autres, s'il en avait la possibilité, sauraient un jour ce qu'il en coûtait d'aimer une menteuse et une esclave malhonnête.

Une esclave… Dire qu'il s'était abaissé à espérer la séduire et qu'elle s'était permis de le rejeter. Qu'il l'avait respectée. Une gifle et l'injonction de se soumettre voilà ce qu'elle avait mérités. La prison l'avait trop dégoûté pour profiter d'elle, mais il ne regrettait pas trop de ne pas l'avoir lui-même baiser. Silus avait déployé des trésors d'inventivité et de vigueur pour lui offrir un très joli spectacle. Un sourire pervers fleurit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de Julia humiliée par le centurion. Plus que joli. Jouissif.

Cette pensée alluma son désir. Il porta une main sur son bas-ventre et grogna doucement. Il espéra soudain que le cadeau de Septimus tînt ses promesses parce que si c'était le cas, il tombait réellement à point nommé et Aulus se ferait un plaisir d'en jouir jusqu'à plus soif. Le départ du _Cupidon_ méritait une célébration digne de son dieu tutélaire, il se ferait son servant et la lupa honorerait ainsi sa déesse.

.

Saucia arrangeait la coiffure de Zmyrina quand le procurateur entra sans s'annoncer. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Le tableau était charmant. La servante ne présentait pas un physique aussi ingrat que l'avait laissé supposer les paroles du capitaine. Elle n'était peut-être pas toute jeune, mais elle avait des traits agréables et sa longue tunique serrée étroitement sur sa taille, laissait présager un physique tentant, aussi tentant à la caresse que l'étaient ses bras noueux et sa peau sans défaut. Le cadeau de Septimus, assise sagement sur un siège, arborait un air sérieux.

Elle croisa le regard du procurateur et la jeune femme n'eut soudain plus rien de sérieux ou de sage.

Elle vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, esquissa un sourire qui releva à peine les commissures de ses lèvres, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, croisa lascivement ses jambes l'une sur l'autre dévoilant des pieds nus et une cheville fine, qui donna tout de suite à Aulus l'envie de s'en emparer. Saucia suspendit son mouvement, Zmyrina la rappela sèchement à l'ordre et s'abandonna en gémissant à ses soins.

Aulus referma la porte et s'y adossa, les bras croisés, un sourire satisfait et gourmand aux lèvres. Il appréciait le jeu plein de promesse. Les yeux de Zmyrina retrouvèrent les siens. La jeune femme ne cachait pas son plaisir et le procurateur ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son désir. Il grimaça une moue entendue quand Zmyrina abaissa un moment le regard sur son bas-ventre et leva un sourcil amusé et provoquant.

La fille lui plaisait, elle connaissait bien son métier. Il prendrait son temps et profiterait peut-être de la servante. Ce genre de filles en savait souvent autant que leur maîtresse sur le sujet.

Saucia s'efforçait d'oublier la présence du procurateur. Elle fréquentait les gladiateurs depuis presque vingt ans. Les filles étaient souvent pudiques et réservées, certains l'étaient chez les garçons, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment cacher leur excitation et leur désir quand ils se trouvaient nus. Certains ricanaient, fiers de leur virilité, les nouveaux en général, ceux qui pensaient que les masseuses se sentiraient flattées. D'autres rougissaient de confusion. Certains souriaient, charmeurs et tentateurs. Même après des années de refus, ils espéraient toujours. D'autres esquissaient une moue gênée qui leur servait à s'excuser.

Leurs frustrations entretenaient leur ardeur au combat, mais les exercices physiques ne suffisaient pas toujours à les détourner des exigences de leur virilité. C'était surtout compliqué pour les esclaves, les auctoratus pouvaient toujours s'échapper à un moment ou à un autre et s'offrir des plaisirs tarifés. Samia s'abandonnait parfois à un gladiateur, Saucia ne disait pas toujours non, mais bien plus rarement oui. Chloé était intouchable et les gladiatrices n'étaient pas toujours aisée à convaincre quand, miraculeusement, l'attention de Téos et des doctors se relâchait. Espérer s'attirer les faveurs d'Astarté ne suffisait pas à leurs énergiques besoins. La grande Dace, pourtant très active, choisissait et consommait avec parcimonie et selon ses humeurs. Les regards que surprenaient Saucia lui semblait parfois pathétiques, parfois pervers, le plus souvent tristes avant de se charger de colère et de dépit.

Aulus Flavius avait le regard concupiscent d'un homme qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait.

Enfin, Saucia eût fini. Aulus Flavius et Zmyrina restèrent les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre. Le procurateur se détacha soudain du battant de la porte et s'approcha. Zmyrina ne le quitta pas du regard. Quand il fut devant elle, il lui passa un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et son pouce caressa l'os iliaque dans un léger mouvement tournant. Il se baissa et l'embrassa goulûment.

Saucia restreint des envies de meurtre. Zmyrina ne représentait rien à ses yeux ou pas grand-chose, mais Marcia aimait bien la jeune fille, Atalante la surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil. La jeune esclave de Gaïa Mettela n'était pas désagréable. Mais plus que toute autre chose, regarder cet homme embrasser Zmyrina comme sa chose lui soulevait le cœur. Ce n'était pas la prostituée qu'elle regardait, c'était la jeune femme.

Aeshma.

Aeshma qui n'avait rien d'une jeune ingénue et d'une fille fragile, que ce type avait abîmée et violentée. Il avait joui de sa souffrance et des humiliations qu'il n'avait pas dû manquer de lui faire subir.

L'image de Julia Mettela s'imposa devant ses yeux, sa retraite durant dix jours dans la cabine de la _Stella Maris_ , sa joue marquée par les verges, les cernes noirs qui ornaient ses yeux. Son corps abîmé et tendu.

Sa colère monta encore d'un cran.

.

Aulus tirait d'une main impatiente sur la stola de Zmyrina.

« Les fibules, mon prince, lui chuchota la jeune femme en brisant un instant leur baiser voluptueux. »

Ses doigts trouvèrent. La stola tomba sur la taille de Zmyrina.

« La tunique aussi, gémit-elle obscènement. »

Elle ne portait pas de strophium. Aulus releva la robe sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle se souleva assez pour qu'il pût aisément la remonter rejoindre le haut de la tunique sur sa taille. Il s'installa à genoux entre ses jambes et sa bouche quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme offerte, pour ses seins. Zmyrina ferma les yeux, gémit longuement, cambra le dos, croisa ses chevilles sur les reins du procurateur et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. Saucia blêmissait au fur et à mesure.

Révulsée.

« Mon prince, gémissait Zmyrina au bord de l'extase. »

Aulus se redressa et l'embrassa, il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La jeune femme cria. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du procurateur.

« Ta servante te rejoint parfois dans tes plaisirs ? lui demanda-t-il langoureusement.

\- Ça arrive, répondit Zmyrina d'un ton mutin.

\- J'ai pensé à quelques combinaisons plaisantes.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas été offerte pour satisfaire tous vos plaisirs, mon Prince ?

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il en se relevant. »

Il croisa une fois encore les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Zmyrina retirer ses vêtements.

« Je garde mes bijoux ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut nue.

\- Oui. »

Il tourna autour d'elle, passa un doigt sur son ventre, sur ses épaules, sur le bas de son dos, poussa plus loin. Saucia ferma les yeux. Le gémissement appréciateur de Zmyrina la dégoutta. Elle savait que la jeune femme simulait, mais c'était trop.

« Tu as déjà saigné pour un client ?

\- Oui, haleta Zmyrina.

\- Je ne parle pas de pénétration. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux qu'elle tenait fermés.

« Mon corps est le seul garant de ma fortune, Seigneur. Si on me l'abîme, je n'ai plus rien à proposer.

\- Qui te parle de l'abîmer ? Tu portes bien un tatouage de ta condition. Il ne te rend pas moins désirable à tes clients. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu connais des onguents qui effaceront bien vite d'innocentes scarifications. »

Elle n'allait pas accepter ? pensa Saucia.

Zmyrina laissa échapper un rire mutin.

« Un peu de douleur ne fait qu'amplifier le plaisir…

\- Brave petite, susurra Aulus en lui flattant les fesses. Attends-moi, je vais chercher un flacon de vin, j'aime doubler mes plaisirs. »

Il sortit.

« Zmyrina, tu es folle ! lui murmura Saucia. Ce type est dangereux et tu l'encourages dans sa perversité.

\- Plains-toi, il va nous fournir un pugio. Bien aiguisé en plus.

\- Et tu comptes le saigner avec ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

\- Ils nous balanceront à l'eau si on le tue et je ne sais pas nager.

\- Moi non plus, répondit lugubrement la jeune femme.

\- Un suicide ?

\- Non, se défendit Zmyrina.

\- Alors ?

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? lui demanda Saucia

\- Pour Aeshma.

\- Aeshma ? Mais... »

Aulus Flavius interrompit leur discussion. Il brandissait fièrement un flacon à bout de bras.

« Du vin de Judée ! Lourd et capiteux à souhait. Je suis heureux comme un pinson amoureux et ton corps mérite le meilleur des nectars. J'en ai plein la cale et nous en profiterons tout le temps que durera cette traversée. Débouche-le, exigea-t-il de Saucia. Ta servante ne parle jamais ?

\- Pas beaucoup, confirma Zmyrina.

\- Elle n'est pas muette au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Elle sait crier quand on la baise ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, se félicita Aulus en se frottant les mains.

\- Tu voyages seul, mon prince ?

\- Oui, seul et libre comme le vent. Je retrouverais mon chef de la garde à Sidé et après : à moi l'Orient !

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner ? »

Le regard d'Aulus se chargea de mépris.

« Reste à ta place, je n'ai que faire d'une favorite ou d'une concubine. J'en ai perdu une cette nuit, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une louve pour la remplacer. Fais bien ton métier et je t'accorderais une petite prime si tu m'apportes autant de plaisir que Septimus escomptait m'en offrir.

\- Tu en auras plus encore que tu ne l'imagines. »

C'était insupportable. Aulus remarqua l'expression de Saucia.

« Tu auras droit toi-aussi à ma reconnaissance si tu sers bien ta maîtresse.

\- Oublie-la, mon Prince, bouda Zmyrina. Et jouons. »

Aulus dégaina le pugio qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il pencha la tête. Il soulignerait le dessous des côtes et tracerait une ligne sous le nombril. Le sang s'écoulerait joliment jusqu'aux cuisses. Il sentait la jeune femme amusée et confiante, il ne lui ferait pas de mal et il ne l'abîmerait pas. Il tiendrait sa promesse.

« Tu es prêtes ?

\- Mmm, Mmm, murmura Zmyrina les yeux brillants. »

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'arrêter s'il allait trop loin et la présence de Saucia la confortait dans un certain sentiment de sécurité. Le plus dur serait de ne pas lui cracher sa haine à la figure. Mais elle avait de la pratique. Zmyrina était une actrice accomplie.

Elle le tuerait, mais elle attendrait d'avoir atteint un port pour donner une chance à ses camarades de partir, ou bien elle se débrouillerait pour le retrouver plus tard. En attendant, elle était coincée ici, sans avoir d'autre choix que de servir les fantasmes tordus de ce Romain dépravé.

.

* * *

.

Le cri des trois melioras avait jeté la confusion. Les marins n'avaient pas d'armes, les rameurs s'empêtrèrent dans leurs rames et ils mirent du temps à s'organiser. Les glaives avaient déjà versé le sang avant qu'Antiochus, Caïus et Dacia se fussent lancés dans la bataille. Les soldats restés sur le _Cupidon_ remontèrent de l'entrepont où ils se reposaient au chaud, prévenus par l'un des hommes qui avait accompagné Aulus Flavius dans sa fuite. Leur nombre égalait celui des assaillants. Leur arrivée redonna du cœur aux marins et stoppa Atalante et Aeshma dans leur élan. Elles se dirigeaient vers la cabine et au cri d'Astarté, elles revinrent prendre leur place parmi leurs camarades. Dans la mêlée qui s'ensuivit, les glaives ne furent plus d'aucune utilité, les poignards pas beaucoup plus. Aeshma ne dégaina même pas le sien.

Lucius abandonna Chloé qui se demandait comment les gladiateurs pouvaient se trouver-là. Elle se renfonça le plus qu'elle pouvait à l'extrémité de la passerelle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, mais si elle restait en vie, elle leur serait certainement utile plus tard.

Si l'arrivée des assaillants l'étonna, la présence d'Aeshma, d'Atalante et d'Astarté lui sembla normale, celle de Dacia qu'elle entendit jurer et de Caïus qu'elle entendit crier, l'inquiéta beaucoup plus. Elle retomba dans les affres qui lui torturaient l'esprit quand les gladiateurs quittaient le ludus pour aller combattre et qu'elle ne les accompagnait pas à l'amphithéâtre. Tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas revus, tant que personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils avaient survécu, Chloé ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. L'absence de Sabina. La meliora avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois, les Dieux s'étaient toujours montrés cléments avec elle, mais cette fois ? Il manquait aussi Marcia. Enyo, les trois jeunes gladiatrices, Celtine, Ajax, Germanus, Galus. Dieux ! Dieux… ! Et les trois melioras avaient l'air tellement furieuses.

En revenant se lancer dans la bagarre, Atalante avait laissé Aeshma épauler Astarté et elle avait rejoint Dacia et Caïus. Elle servirait de liant entre les deux gladiateurs qui s'étaient rarement retrouvés à s'entraîner ensemble depuis quatre mois. Dacia avait l'habitude des combats en groupe et Caïus n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Il se battait seul et ratait toutes les occasions que lui offrait la Dace de frapper ensemble et toutes les ouvertures qu'elle lui ménageait par habitude de combattre en compagnie de Britannia et de Celtine. Elle s'était découverte, Caïus n'avait pas réagi et la jeune bestiaire avait pris un coup de bâton sur le cou qui l'avait envoyée à terre. L'intervention d'Atalante lui sauva la vie. La grande rétiaire envoya valser le marin qui avait frappé Dacia et dégagea à coups de poing deux autres qui s'apprêtaient à frapper la Dace à mort.

« Debout, Dacia ! hurla Atalante. Caïus en équipe ! »

Le jeune rétiaire ne voyait rien. Il avait vu Dacia à terre, compris qu'il avait fait une erreur, puis un marin lui était tombé sur le dos, un autre l'avait attrapé par le devant de sa tunique. Il poussa sur ses jambes et emporta les deux hommes avec lui. Le tranchant d'une main brisa les vertèbres de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il donna un coup de coude et se retourna prestement. Estomac, crochet dans la mâchoire, genou au visage. Le marin s'écroula au sol. Caïus se redressa et la hampe d'un pilum lui arriva en pleine figure, il partit violemment en arrière, se heurta au bastingage et passa par-dessus bord.

« Caïus ! cria Atalante. »

Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, elle se retrouva seule avec Dacia, elles se connaissaient, elles n'avaient plus à gérer les maladresses de Caïus et les assaillants purent compter sur deux paires de gladiatrices mortellement efficaces. Aeshma et Astarté avaient déjà balayé une bonne partie des rameurs à elles seules. Antiochus jouait de sa force, il récupérait les hommes qui passaient les gladiatrices, les soulevait de terre et les renvoyait comme des sacs de sable. Les prétoriens venaient en arrière, ils ratissaient ce que les quatre femmes et le lutteur n'avaient pas déjà laminé. Une dizaine de marins gardèrent assez de force et de présence d'esprit pour se jeter à genoux. Et les mains jointes et levées devant eux, ils implorèrent la pitié de leurs bourreaux. Aeshma frappait, sourde à leurs prières. Les hommes hurlaient et geignaient. Astarté l'appela. La jeune Parthe abattit ses poings sur un homme, passa à un autre. Astarté s'interposa entre la jeune Parthe et sa troisième victime. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine à la manière d'un arbitre quand un gladiateur n'entendait plus rien. Aeshma répondit à l'habitude. Elle abandonna aussitôt la lutte, même si elle resta vigilante. Trop vigilante.

« Aesh... »

La Parthe leva les yeux. Astarté lui trouva le regard fiévreux.

« C'est bon, Aesh, c'est fini. »

Aeshma regarda les marins à genoux, Astarté, puis Atalante et Dacia.

« Flavius... suggéra Astarté.

\- Ouais, acquiesça la jeune Parthe.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Aeshma en secouant vigoureusement un marin par le col de sa tunique.

« Qui, qui ? pleurnicha l'homme qui lui devait déjà un nez cassé.

\- Aulus Flavius.

\- Dans sa cabine, il est dans sa cabine. »

La gladiatrice n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que ses trois camarades lui emboîtassent le pas, pour qu'Antiochus les suivît sans d'inquiéter des coups qu'il avait reçus et que les prétoriens montassent la garde. Le principale regarda bizarrement son centurion, mais Publius Buteo ne dit rien. Le sort d'Aulus Flavius lui importait peu maintenant qu'il était pris. Les gladiatrices décideraient de son sort. Quel qu'il fût, il l'accepterait et les couvrirait, comme ses hommes le couvriraient lui sans qu'il eût à leur demander.

.

Il restait deux gardes, deux imbéciles ou deux hommes loyaux. Que leur avait promis le procurateur pour qu'ils restassent à leur poste et ne quittassent pas le navire quand il en était encore temps ? Peut-être l'eau les terrifiait-elle plus que la perspective d'affronter des gens armés.

Aeshma était devant, elle para un glaive, s'accroupit brusquement et piqua le bas-ventre, Astarté se fendit par-dessus la jeune Parthe et frappa de taille le second garde juste à la naissance du cou. Aeshma le repoussa des deux mains quand il tomba sur elle. Elle se releva et enjamba les deux corps. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si la porte était fermée ou pas, elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde, le temps qu'Astarté se retrouvât à côté d'elle.

« Deux, Trois ! »

Les gonds gémirent.

« Deux, trois, répéta Aeshma. »

La porte céda.

Aeshma entra la première, Dacia, Astarté et Atalante se faufilèrent derrière elle et se placèrent instinctivement en triangle. Prêtes à combattre, à frapper, à tuer. Antiochus suivait toujours.

Il n'y avait plus personne à combattre, à frapper ou à tuer.

Debout devant une table, entièrement nue, Saucia leur tournait le dos, elle leur cachait Zmyrina dont on ne voyait que les jambes, des genoux aux pieds, écartées.

Le cadavre d'Aulus Flavius gisait à leurs pieds.

Saucia se retourna vivement, un pugio à la main. L'air halluciné, déterminée, prête à tuer.

Les trois gladiatrices restèrent saisies. Aeshma sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Atalante sentit son cœur se serrer si douloureusement que sa vue se brouilla, elle se rapprocha de la jeune Parthe. Astarté maudit le sort d'avoir conduit Saucia à tuer.

.

La jeune femme était autoritaire, elle savait se faire respecter, se faire obéir par des hommes et des femmes pour qui la violence était un mode de vie. Entre ses mains, les tueurs devenaient aussi dociles que des enfants sages. Saucia était si respectée et aimée des gladiateurs que personne, jamais, ne contrevenait à ses désirs, à ses recommandations ou à ses ordres. Aeshma ne craignait ni les fers, ni les entraves, ni les verges ou l'exposition, Téos et Herennius n'avaient jamais privé un gladiateur des soins qui lui étaient nécessaires, mais Saucia pouvait s'accorder cette liberté que personne n'oserait lui contester : celle de refuser des soins à un gladiateur qui lui avait déplu, et Aeshma, parfois si rétive à toute autorité, n'avait déplu qu'une seule fois à Saucia. Atalante et Astarté jamais. Mais plus que ce pouvoir, Saucia bénéficiait d'une autorité naturelle que lui enviait parfois Herennius et Typhon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de menacer et de punir pour se faire obéir.

Astarté avait toujours considéré Saucia comme une femme solide et indestructible. À l'image de ses mains, douces et fermes. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de l'entreprendre. Saucia était plus âgée qu'elle et elle intimidait Astarté. Mais elle la troublait aussi et la jeune Dace avait eu la terrible envie de savoir qui était réellement la masseuse aux mains d'or. De se l'attacher un peu plus à elle. De se sentir plus à l'aise quand elle se tenait en sa présence. Elle craignait une rebuffade et une cruelle désillusion. Astarté, toujours si sûre de son pouvoir de séduction, s'était soudain trouvée incertaine. C'était peut-être cette soudaine timidité qui avait enfoncé les défenses de Saucia, mais Astarté, pour une fois avait sous-estimé la puissance de son pouvoir d'attraction.

Saucia était depuis longtemps tombée sous le charme de cette grande fille aux larges épaules, au teint halé, aux yeux couleur de miel, au sourire doux, timide, moqueur ou sarcastique, qui se battait avec force et élégance et parlait sans cesse. Quand Astarté avait vaincu ses craintes, Saucia avait succombé sur le champ. Elle était tombée bien longtemps auparavant. Elle n'avait pas hésité parce qu'elle désirait Astarté et qu'elle savait que la jeune gladiatrice ne l'entraînerait pas sur les rivages dangereux d'une relation amoureuse. Elle avait juste envie de connaître un peu mieux son corps et de sentir les mains de la jeune fille qu'était alors Astarté, sur son corps.

Astarté n'avait rien découvert de nouveau en entraînant, nue, Saucia dans son lit. La masseuse ne dissimulait aucun secret, aucune faiblesse, aucun vice et elle connaissait admirablement bien son corps. Saucia était la seule personne envers qui Astarté ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine timidité. La seule avec qui elle eût conscience d'avoir dix-sept ans, de n'être qu'une gamine. Six ans après, le même sentiment perdurait. Saucia serait toujours son aînée et Astarté la respecterait et l'aimerait toujours en tant que telle.

.

Elle maudit le procurateur parce que son existence venait de briser celle de Saucia. Son premier meurtre. Saucia n'était ni une guerrière ni une gladiatrice, elle n'apprendrait jamais au fil des ans et des mises à mort, à se détacher de ses victimes, du sang qu'elle avait versé, de la vie qu'elle avait ôtée. Qu'Aulus Flavius eût mérité la mort, qu'elle eût peut-être voulu porter secours à Zmyrina, n'adoucirait en rien son expérience.

Atalante et Aeshma n'avaient jamais partagé leur couche avec la masseuse, elles lurent elles aussi le désarroi de la jeune femme, mais le corps allongé immobile sur la table, les glaçait plus encore d'angoisse.

Et puis, il eut un gémissement et Zmyrina appela Saucia à son aide.

« Saucia... S'il te plaît. »

La masseuse se retourna et aida Zmyrina à se mettre debout. Nouveaux gémissements. Aeshma se réveilla soudain, elle fit un pas, blêmit soudain et se retrouva une nouvelle fois immobile.

Sa sœur était en sang. Il s'écoulait de larges entailles pratiquées sur l'abdomen. Il recouvrait son ventre, son pubis, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et de ses genoux. Il souillait aussi sa poitrine, ses épaules, son cou, ses joues. Des marques de mains sanglantes ou imprimées en blanc sur fond rouge.

.

Saucia n'avait pas supporté.

Zmyrina, le sourire aux lèvres à l'intention du procurateur, avait le plus souvent possible incité du regard la masseuse à ne pas bouger, à laisser faire. Les entailles s'étaient succédé : cinq sur l'abdomen et deux très longues dans le dos, sur les reins, de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale. Saucia n'avait pas bougé, retenue par le regard ferme de Zmyrina.

Aulus avait ensuite contemplé son œuvre et félicité Zmyrina pour son stoïcisme.

« Il faut attendre un peu pour que ce soit parfait, avait-il dit. Tu as mal ?

\- Oui, avait répondu Zmyrina pas un instant dupe des intentions du procurateur. Mais c'est...

\- ... si excitant, conclut-il. »

Il avait trempé son doigt dans le sang qui obstruait le nombril de la jeune femme et l'avait obscènement glissé entre ses lèvres.

« Tu as bon goût, apprécia-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais déçu un amant, mon Prince.

\- Des amants ou des clients ?

\- Des clients.

\- Mmm, je suis impatient.

\- Je peux peut-être... »

Saucia se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à rien de plus répugnant et quand Zmyrina se laissa glisser à genoux, elle refusa de voir. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit lubrique du procurateur.

« Ta servante est bien pudique, reprocha-t-il à Zmyrina. »

Saucia ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'il lui demandait de participer, elle s'enfuirait et se jetterait par-dessus bord. Elle avait atteint les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Zmyrina avait peut-être passé dix ans de sa vie à satisfaire des clients dans un bordel, mais ce temps-là était fini. Marcia l'avait achetée et elle servait Gaïa Mettela. La jeune femme avait soigné Julia Mettela, et puis même, la jeune femme ne portait aucune marque de sévices. Elle n'avait jamais été battue, fouettée sévèrement ou torturée. Il devait exister des règles dans les lupanars, des règles qui protégeaient les prostitués. Mais cet homme se jouait des règles, l'Empereur avait interdit sous peine de graves sanctions d'abîmer les gladiateurs pendant les jeux d'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre flavien, et cela ne l'avait pas empêché, sans contrevenir réellement aux ordres de l'Empereur, de massacrer Aeshma. L'Empereur ne protégeait pas Zmyrina. Aulus Flavius avait annoncé vouloir les emmener avec lui jusqu'à Sidé. Combien de temps prendrait la traversée ? Deux jours, trois, quatre, cinq ?

Il avait pris possession de son cadeau une demi-heure auparavant et déjà, il saignait Zmyrina comme une génisse promise en offrande à un dieu chthonien. Dans quel état serait la jeune femme au bout de cinq jours ? Dans quel état Saucia serait-elle ? Dans quel état serait Chloé si Aulus Flavius découvrait sous sa crasse factice et sa chevelure emmêlée que la souillon était une jeune fille tout à fait désirable ?

Penser que Chloé, qu'elle avait patiemment formée et protégée depuis que, sur l'instance de Téos, elle l'avait choisie encore enfant sur un marché aux esclaves de Corinthe, que la si sensible et si courageuse Chloé, que son élève préféré, pût tomber entre les mains perverses du procurateur, emporta la raison de Saucia.

Et quand Zmyrina se releva et qu'Aulus Flavius la poussa à s'allonger sur la table, les genoux relevés, les jambes écartées et qu'il posa son pugio pour plonger ses mains vicieuses dans le sang frais et en barbouiller le corps de la jeune femme avec, elle oublia qu'elle avait passé sa vie à soigner, que ses mains soulageaient et n'avaient jamais blessé. Qu'elles étaient pures et immaculées.

Saucia s'était déplacé dans le dos du procurateur. Il se méprit sur ses intentions et gémit doublement de plaisir au contact des deux corps de femmes pressés contre lui. Elle s'empara du pugio et frappa. À la base du cou. Elle pesa de tout son poids contre le dos d'Aulus Flavius. Les yeux de Zmyrina s'emplirent de terreur, mais elle serra les genoux et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celle du procurateur. Il se retrouva immobilisé entre les deux femmes. Saucia frappa une nouvelle fois. Dans une tentative désespérée, Aulus referma ses mains autour du cou de Zmyrina. Saucia frappa une troisième fois. Les mains du procurateur se portèrent à sa gorge et il émit un râle étouffé. Zmyrina laissa pendre ses jambes et le procurateur s'affaissa entre la table et la masseuse.

Il était mort sans gloire, stupidement sans comprendre pourquoi une vulgaire prostituée et sa servante s'en étaient prises à lui. Il ne les avaient jamais vues. Il avait échappé aux prétoriens et aux gladiateurs pour tomber sur d'obscurs rebuts de l'humanité. Pourquoi ? Elles n'avaient rien dit, ne l'avaient accusé de rien, ne lui avaient fait passer aucun message.

Des voleuses ? De vulgaires voleuses ?

Il ne bénéficierait même pas d'un enterrement, elle le jetterait à l'eau et il errerait éternellement parmi les ombres. Il n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer une malédiction. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent face à face.

Aeshma et Astarté avaient défoncé la porte à ce moment-là. Par la suite, Saucia fut incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ni elle, ni Zmyrina, ni le procurateur n'avait entendu les bruits de la bataille qui se jouait sur le pont. Le jeu du procurateur les avait tous les trois enfermés dans un cocon où rien n'existait d'autre que le désir du procurateur, l'angoisse dissimulée de Zmyrina et le dégoût de Saucia. Elles n'avaient réintégré le monde réel qu'au moment où les trois gladiatrices avaient surgi dans la cabine.

.

« Abechoura, murmura Aeshma.

\- Je n'ai rien, répondit faiblement Zmyrina. »

Elle avait du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. La douleur, l'anxiété, les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour tromper le procurateur, son meurtre, le visage halluciné de Saucia, la porte qui sautait et pour finir, la présence inconcevable des trois gladiatrices, de sa sœur qu'elle avait quitté à Myra, qui était partie pour le Grand Domaine et qui se retrouvait avec elle sur un navire en pleine mer, concouraient à la plonger dans un monde irréel.

Le silence était retombé. Il ne fut un instant troublé que par le bruit d'une ancre qu'on jetait à la mer.

Saucia avait entendu Aeshma prononcer le nom étrange et inconnu. Elle avait compris qu'il s'adressait à Zmyrina parce que la jeune femme avait parlé juste après, qu'elle avait formulé un demi-mensonge, pour parer à une juste inquiétude et... à la fureur.

Saucia se porta rapidement au-devant de la jeune Parthe.

« Aeshma... la mit-elle en garde. »

La gladiatrice leva la main, prête à écarter la masseuse.

« Aeshma... »

Le ton était devenu aussi tranchant qu'une lame de pugio longuement aiguisée par Gaelig, l'armurier du ludus.

« Saucia... commença Aeshma. »

L'orage menaçait, l'un de ceux qui emportait la jeune gladiatrice dans un déchaînement de colère et de violence et la laissait ensuite pantelante et assaillie par la culpabilité. L'un de ceux que seule Atalante osait affronter, que seul par la force, Herennius arrivait à juguler.

« Je t'interdis, Aeshma, la menaça Saucia. Je t'interdis d'être en colère, je t'interdis de frapper qui que soit dans cette pièce, de te montrer violente et blessante. Je veux l'autre Aeshma. »

Saucia se mit soudain à pleurer.

« Autrement, tue-moi, je ne supporte plus. »

Elle plaça son pugio dans la main de la jeune Parthe.

« Saucia, je… balbutia Aeshma décontenancé par la détresse de la jeune femme. »

Astarté tourna la masseuse vers elle. Celle-ci tomba dans ses bras et se serra contre sa poitrine. Astarté lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, pas très à l'aise de se retrouver à consoler une femme auprès de qui elle venait se réfugier quand elle sentait que son monde se fissurait et qu'elle ne croyait plus en la magnanimité de Zalmoxis. Une femme dont la présence suffisait à lui apporter la paix.

L'attitude de Saucia avait douché les humeurs belliqueuses d'Aeshma, elle s'approcha de Zmyrina les sourcils froncés.

« Ce ne sont que des incisions, lui dit Abechoura que la colère de sa sœur impressionnait toujours autant malgré les années passées loin d'elle. C'est plus impressionnant que profond.

\- Tarées, vous êtes tarées, grommela Aeshma.

\- Vous avez libéré la villa ? demanda Zmyrina qui espérait ainsi ramener Aeshma à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Oui.

\- C'est Saucia qui l'a tué, souffla Abechoura.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'a prévu, dit Aeshma les yeux baissés sur les plaies que portaient sa sœur à l'abdomen. Merde ! jura-t-elle soudain. Mais quel putain de tordu de merde ! »

Atalante s'était approchée derrière, la vue du sang lui donna la nausée. Elle avait chaud et elle se mit à transpirer abondamment. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais la sueur lui obscurcissait la vue.

Tout était fini, c'était étrange.

Aulus Flavius était mort de la main d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant ce soir, d'une main innocente et inconnue. Et il y avait ces deux sœurs devant elle. Aeshma, impassible et réservée, tellement semblable à elle-même que c'en était émouvant et Zmyrina qui tentait de la rassurer, de l'amadouer et de désespéramment passer au travers des réprimandes et des reproches qu'elle redoutait. Atalante eut soudain envie de prendre Zmyrina dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle aimait Aeshma, que celle-ci ne l'avait jamais oubliée, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait souffert de son absence depuis le premier jour de leur séparation, qu'Aeshma était la sœur la plus géniale qu'on pût rêver d'avoir. Mais elle avait tellement chaud et la lumière des lampes à huile lui agressait tellement les yeux qu'elle remit ses déclarations à plus tard. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle se tourna vers Astarté. Saucia pleurait toujours sur la jeune Dace aux yeux dorés, secouée par des sanglots nerveux. Une crampe lui vrilla le diaphragme. Elle se sentit tout à coup faiblir. Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Aeshma.

« Aesh... murmura-t-elle. »

La jeune Parthe réagit par instinct et elle rattrapa la grande rétiaire avant que celle-ci ne s'écroulât par terre.

« Ata ! cria-t-elle. »

Atalante s'accrocha à sa camarade, ses doigts se refermèrent où ils purent. Aeshma grimaça, Zmyrina vint à son aide et elles accompagnèrent doucement la grande gladiatrice au sol. Saucia cessa soudain de pleurer, elle souffla un merci à Astarté et l'embrassa sur la joue. La masseuse en chef était de retour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas, râla Aeshma. »

Ses mains exploraient le corps de la grande rétiaire. Elle ne trouva pas de blessure. Une ou deux côtes cassées peut-être. Sûrement.

« Ata, tu m'entends ? »

Atalante gémit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la tête ? demanda Saucia.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a dû se prendre un coup.

\- Défait son bandage. »

Le bandage dévoila une large et profonde plaie. Serena avait badigeonné la plaie avec du barbarum et fortement compressé la blessure. Atalante n'avait pas beaucoup saigné et Aeshma qui avait cru à une simple entaille, n'avait pas posé de question. Mais la plaie était profonde, étendue, et un large hématome commençait à se former.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle a été blessée ? demanda Aeshma.

\- Quand elle a sauté du balcon, répondit Astarté. Elle s'est fait recevoir par Silus. Il devait avoir une pierre dans la main.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? lui reprocha la jeune Parthe.

\- Je n'ai pas sauté, Aeshma, il faisait nuit. Atalante semblait bien aller, comment j'aurais pu soupçonner ?

\- T'es qu'une abrutie, cracha Aeshma. Si elle meurt, je te tue, Astarté.

\- Et toi, si tu meurs ? Tu me tues aussi ?! s'emporta soudain la grande Dace.

\- …

\- Tu me prends pour une débile ?! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je ne savais pas pour Atalante, mais pour toi, je savais ! »

Aeshma lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu fais chier, Aeshma ! Je ne t'aurais jamais empêché de venir, j'ai confiance en toi, en ta capacité de connaître tes limites. J'adore Atalante, mais pour les mêmes raisons, je ne lui aurais rien dit non plus si j'avais su. Et puis de toute façon, s'énerva Astarté. Personne ne peut se mettre en travers de votre chemin quand vous avez décidé quelque chose et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait.

\- Je n'ai rien, siffla Aeshma.

\- Non ?

\- Non, répondit sincèrement la jeune Parthe.

\- Parce que tu étais au combat, Aesh, se radoucit la grande Dace consciente qu'Aeshma était sincère. Tu es capable de faire abstraction de tes blessures dans ces cas-là, mais maintenant, c'est fini.

\- Tu es vraiment débile, lança Aeshma d'un ton méprisant. »

La Dace frappa doucement Aeshma à l'abdomen. La petite thrace se plia en deux.

« Astarté ! lança Saucia furieuse.

\- Elle est blessée et quand elle s'en rendra compte, il sera trop tard.

\- Astar, je vais te tuer, coassa Aeshma. »

Elle lança un poing, Astarté partit en arrière. Avant que Dacia, Zmyrina et Saucia eussent fait un mouvement Aeshma et Astarté étaient déjà dressées l'une devant l'autre.

« Aeshma, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

\- Je... commença la jeune Parthe. »

Elle porta sa main sur le côté. Elle la glissa sous la paenula qu'elle n'avait pas ôtée, sentit la tunique humide. Mouillée. Elle leva les yeux sur Astarté, tourna la tête vers Zmyrina.

« Choura, je... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Astarté la récupéra dans ses bras comme la petite Parthe l'avait fait avant elle pour la grande rétiaire.

« Sameen ! souffla Zmyrina.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla Saucia. Astarté, allonge-la, découpe ses vêtements, il faut que je vois ce qu'elle a. Dacia, aide-la.

\- Et pour Atalante ?

\- Je m'en occupe pendant que vous préparez Aeshma. Zmyrina, assieds-toi quelque part, je m'occupe de toi après.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, murmura faiblement Zmyrina. »

Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'Astarté et de Dacia, et leur proposa son aide. La Dace aux yeux dorés garda près d'elle la jeune femme nue et ensanglantée. Elle avait gardé Atalante et Aeshma, elle n'allait pas renvoyer cette fille qui jetait des regards éperdus sur sa camarade… qu'elle appelait Sameen. Dacia défit la ceinture d'Aeshma, puis elle tint les vêtements tendus et Astarté passa le pugio. Les trois jeunes femmes se rembrunirent quand Astarté écarta délicatement les vêtements et dévoila le corps de la jeune Parthe.

« Alors ? demanda Saucia.

\- Pas génial, grommela Astarté. Deux coups de poignard, l'un n'est pas grave, mais l'autre, je ne sais pas… Je croyais qu'il l'avait frappée avec le poing, continua-t-elle d'un ton lugubre. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était armé, je... »

Saucia lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'aurais arrêté ni l'une ni l'autre, Astarté, tu le sais très bien, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- J'aurais…

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas veillé plus attentivement sur ces deux sauvageonnes. »

Astarté ne répondit pas.

« Tu vois… Vous êtes des guerrières, vous vous êtes pris des coups, Aeshma n'en est pas à sa première blessure sérieuse et Atalante non plus.

\- Atticus n'est pas là et Aeshma est la meilleure après lui.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance.

\- Tu n'es pas médecin.

\- Mais je me débrouille et Julia Mettela connaît certainement de bons médecins, Chloé m'a raconté que Sabina et Enyo lui devaient la vie.

\- Je n'étais pas là… Ce salaud de Téos m'avait vendue à Capoue, rétorqua sombrement Astarté.

\- Comment êtes-vous venus ? demanda Saucia qui n'avait pas envie de se remémorer ce pénible épisode.

\- Avec un canot.

\- Où sont les dominas ?

\- Sur la _Stella Maris_.

\- Va les prévenir. Je m'occuperai d'elles. Dacia, tu restes avec moi.

\- Je suis à tes ordres, répondit la jeune bestiaire.

\- Chloé va bien ? voulut savoir Saucia le cœur serré.

\- Oui. »

La masseuse respira plus librement.

« Dis-lui que j'ai besoin d'elle.

\- D'accord.

\- Astarté ? l'appela-t-elle avant que la Dace ne se relevât

\- Oui.

\- Débarrasse-moi de ce chien crevé, dit-elle en désignant Aulus Flavius du menton. Je ne veux plus le voir. »

Astarté acquiesça de la tête. Elle s'agenouilla d'abord près d'Atalante et lui arrangea une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle aurait aimé lui dire quelques chose, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi et de toute façon, la grande rétiaire ne l'aurait pas entendue, cela ne servait à rien. Elle attrapa Aulus Flavius par le bras et le balança d'un mouvement de rein sur ses épaules.

.

* * *

.

Les toits de la ville s'étendaient devant elle, rouges et oranges. Des saignées plus sombres marquaient l'emplacement des rues, des puits d'obscurité, celles des atriums ou des jardins quand un arbre pointait. Les montagnes se dressaient dans son dos, habillées de forêts, coiffées de neige. La mer encore sombre commençait à scintiller aux premières lueurs de l'aube naissante. Il faisait froid et elle avait les pieds glacés. Elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre pour les réchauffer un peu.

Elle se réveillait tôt depuis des années. Peut-être s'était-elle toujours levée tôt et que ce qu'elle pensait être une discipline apprise au ludus, n'était qu'une habitude banale acquise bien longtemps auparavant. Elle trouvait parfois étrange de se souvenir de si peu de choses de sa vie d'avant. Elle avait quinze ans quand Téos l'avait achetée à Antioche, treize ou quatorze quand elle avait été prise par des marchands d'esclaves. D'avant, elle ne se souvenait que de ses longues marches en forêt, des animaux et des plantes qu'elle y croisait. Pas des gens. Même pas de ses parents. Elle ne se souvenait même pas du jour où elle avait été faite captive. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à se souvenir. Pourtant… Ou peut-être parce que c'était mieux de ne pas se souvenir. Si Atalante avait oublié sa nuit à Pergame, elle n'en aurait pas souffert par la suite. Les mauvais souvenirs empoisonnaient l'âme. Zalmoxis lui avait peut-être accordé une faveur.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être debout alors que la dernière veille ne s'était pas encore écoulée. La ville résonnait d'activité. La villa se trouvait dans un quartier relativement calme, mais elle avait entendu des artisans ouvrir leurs boutiques, des chars rouler et le marteau d'un forgeron tapait deux rues plus loin. Chaque matin, depuis quatre jours, Astarté se levait la première et montait sur la terrasse. Elle était restée dans son cubiculum le premier matin. De noires pensées l'avaient assaillie et elle avait manqué d'air.

Le deuxième matin, elle avait repris l'habitude qu'elle avait prise à Rome en entrant au service de Gaïa Mettela. Elle se réveillait, se lavait, buvait un verre de posca, attrapait un fruit et partait le manger sur la terrasse. Elle avait bien aimé ce petit rituel. Compris l'amour d'Aeshma pour les terrasses. On s'y trouvait au calme, l'air était vivifiant et on dominait le monde.

Oui, à Rome, elle avait ainsi savouré chaque début de journée. Elle était alors convalescente et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Et puis, elle avait aimé l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison des dominas.

Mais à Patara…

.

* * *

.

Julia en apprenant qu'Atalante et Aeshma étaient blessés avait envoyé Andratus et Silia chercher un médecin. Elles n'avaient pas commenté la mort d'Aulus Flavius, simplement voulu connaître les circonstances de celle-ci. Si elles trouvèrent curieux que Saucia l'eût tué, elles n'en laissèrent rien paraître et ne demandèrent pas de détails. Elles attendirent l'arrivée du médecin, puis embarquèrent pour le _Cupidon_. Les prétoriens montaient toujours la garde, mais Publius et Celer commençaientt à accuser la fatigue.

Astarté avait eu le plaisir de retrouver Caïus vivant dans le canot, les marins de la _Stella Maris_ l'avaient repêché avant qu'il ne coulât à pique. Il était venu avec elle chercher les dominas et Astarté l'avait ensuite confié à Néria. Caïus avait sauvé ses dents, mais pas son nez. Le coup qui l'avait envoyé à l'eau lui avait réduit le cartilage en bouillie et le visage du jeune auctoratus gonflait à vue d'œil.

Les dominas avaient suivi Astarté dans la cabine. Chloé, pâle comme un linge, maintenait un pansement sur l'abdomen d'Aeshma. Antiochus veillait sur Atalante à qui Saucia avait refait un bandage. Dacia surveillait une gamelle d'eau qu'elle avait mise à chauffer sur un réchaud et Saucia lavait le corps de Zmyrina. La jeune esclave était affreusement pâle même dans la lumière chaude des lampes à huile. Aussi pâle que l'était Saucia quand elle se retourna et que Chloé, quand la jeune masseuse leva la tête. Les dominas présentèrent le médecin.

« Aeshma, dit Saucia. Excuse-moi, Zmyrina. »

Elle conduit le médecin à la petite Parthe.

« J'ai simplement lavé les plaies avec de l'eau bouillie.

\- Tu as bien fait, lui répondit le médecin.

\- Vous savez coudre les plaies ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est grave, s'il lui a touché un organe interne. Je…

\- Je vais voir.

\- Naxos a sauvé Sabina et Enyo, déclara Julia. C'est un bon médecin. Le meilleur de la province.

\- Merci domina.

\- C'est une vérité.

\- Puis-je compter sur ton aide ? demanda le médecin à Saucia.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle leva les yeux sur Astarté.

« S'il te plaît, tu peux t'occuper de Zmyrina ?

-Oui. »

C'était comme cela qu'elle avait su.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses dans cette cabine. Que Saucia pouvait être aussi dure qu'elle le paraissait et bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué. Que Julia était une femme extraordinaire et que Gaïa aimait bien plus Aeshma que la grande Dace ne l'avait pensé.

Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer. Gaïa ne pleura pas, n'exprima aucun sentiment déplacé, mais Astarté décela son angoisse. Et puis, elle avait cette façon de regarder Aeshma évanouie sur le plancher de la cabine. Julia s'inquiétait, tout comme les masseuses et Dacia. Tout comme elle et Antiochus. Mais le cœur de Gaïa se serrait un peu plus douloureusement à la vue d'Aeshma. Tout comme elle. À la pensée d'Atalante. À la pensée de Marcia si la jeune fille avait été allongée à la place d'Aeshma.

Astarté avait toujours été persuadée que Marcia n'était pas pour elle, mais Atalante ? Qu'avait-elle à offrir à Atalante ? Perdre Marcia l'avait brisée. Elle avait conservé son affection, mais pas sa passion et son amour. Astarté ne voulait pas d'Atalante.

.

Les entailles dont souffrait Zmyrina ne se révélèrent pas aussi superficielles que la jeune femme l'avait affirmé. Elle souffrait, physiquement et moralement. Son état éveillait des sentiments et des souvenirs désagréables auxquels Astarté aurait voulu ne pas penser.

Gaïa posait des questions au médecin et Astarté voyait en miroir sur les traits de Zmyrina l'effet que ses réponses avaient sur Gaïa. La jeune Dace se sentait écrasée par leur angoisse, elle avait envie de tourner les talons, de prendre Saucia par la main, de l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille, de l'embrasser et partager avec elle une étreinte douce et rassurante. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait se changer les idées.

« Alors comme ça, tu connais les petits secrets d'Aeshma ? dit-elle à Zmyrina avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Zmyrina posa sur elle un regard d'incompréhension.

« Tu connais son prénom.

\- …

\- Aeshma n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme cela. Elle ne reprend pas notre medicus ou Saucia quand ils l'emploient, ni Atalante. En fait, elle ne reprend personne si ce sont des gens qui l'ont connue avant qu'elle ne prenne son nom de gladiatrice, par contre, les autres, il vaut mieux qu'ils évitent.

\- …

\- Je m'étonne simplement qu'elle te l'ait révélé. Tu dois être spéciale à ses yeux. C'est parce que tu as soigné Julia Mettela ?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Zmyrina gémit, Astarté avait touché en point sensible.

« Excuse-moi.

\- Je devrais le faire toute seule, suggéra Zmyrina.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te laver le dos et je t'avoue que ça me détend de m'occuper les mains.

\- Et c'est sur moi que tombe ton dévolu cette fois-ci ? »

Astarté décela une pointe d'ironie. Elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Zmyrina la regardait d'un air espiègle.

« J'ai une certaine expérience dans le domaine de la séduction et je crois que tu es une grande séductrice.

\- …

\- Une gentille séductrice, précisa doucement Zmyrina.

\- …

\- Les regards de tes camarades parlent pour eux et pour toi. J'ai passé un mois à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à vous observer sur la _Stella Maris_.

\- …

\- Tout le monde a ses secrets.

\- Et le tien, quel est-il ? demanda Astarté.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Mais Sameen en partage un avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais elle ne donnerait son nom à une étrangère.

\- Elle ne me l'a pas donné, je le connaissais avant.

\- …

\- Je ne suis pas une étrangère. Sameen est ma sœur.

\- Ta sœur ! s'écria Astarté. »

Tout le monde se retourna. Zmyrina fit mine de ne rien remarquer, c'était trop tard de toute façon. Elle hocha simplement la tête à l'intention d'Astarté. La jeune gladiatrice n'avait rien ajouté, elle avait simplement continué à prendre soin de la jeune femme. De la sœur d'Aeshma. Dans sa tête, elle dressa une liste de questions qu'elle allait soumettre à Atalante et Marcia. Et ses deux-là auraient intérêt à lui répondre. Elle se jura aussi de protéger Zmyrina. Choura comme l'avait appelée Aeshma.

.

Aeshma n'était pas morte, Atalante non plus. Du moins pas encore.

Julia et Gaïa s'étaient désintéressées du sort d'Aulus Flavius. Elles laissèrent Publius Buteo décider. Le centurion avait récupéré le sceau du procurateur et les bijoux qu'ils portaient sur lui. Par respect pour un citoyen romain, il ne jeta pas le corps à l'eau, mais il le fit enterrer le lendemain dans une fosse commune. Son âme atteindrait les enfers. De là, Pluton en ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Passer son éternité dans le Tartare, où Aulus Flavius méritait d'être jeté, serait une peine bien plus pénible que celle d'errer à jamais dans le monde des non-morts. Publius et ses hommes éviteraient aussi de commettre une infamie et d'encourir la colère des dieux.

Depuis, les prétoriens logeaient à la caserne en attendant des jours meilleurs pour repartir à Rome. Astarté ne les avaient pas revus.

.

Julia était repartie le lendemain matin pour le Grand Domaine, comme elle l'avait promis à Gaïus. Severus, Andratus, Dacia, Saucia et Caïus l'accompagnèrent. Gaïa demanda à Antiochus de les suivre.

Saucia avait confié Aeshma et Atalante à la garde de Chloé. Les blessés étaient plus nombreux au Grand Domaine et les gladiateurs se montreraient plus détendus et moins difficiles s'ils connaissaient l'un de leur soigneurs.

Astarté était restée avec Gaïa.

.

* * *

.

La Dace aux yeux dorés soupira. La villa transpirait de tristesse. Et quand elle descendait de la terrasse, aucun rire, aucune plaisanterie ne l'attendait. Atalante était rarement consciente et quand elle l'était, on ne savait jamais si elle rêvait ou pas. Aeshma n'allait pas vraiment mieux, elle était très faible. Le médecin avait dû ouvrir l'abdomen et recoudre le foie. Il avait posé des drains, mais il avait prévenu les dominas. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle risquait une infection. Si celle-ci survenait, la jeune femme n'y survivrait pas.

Zmyrina vivait un véritable cauchemar et Astarté l'avait retrouvée une nuit en train de pleurer en silence auprès du lit d'Aeshma. La grande Dace était entrée et s'était fait oublier dans un coin. Elle espérait que sa présence réconfortât la jeune femme. Elle s'était endormie et bien plus tard, elle avait entendu Zmyrina murmurer :

« Ne pars pas, pas cette fois, Sameen, pas encore une fois, s'il te plaît, bats-toi. »

.

Gaïa avait failli étrangler la jeune esclave. Zmyrina ne lâchait pas Aeshma. Quand Gaïa venait, elle s'asseyait discrètement dans un coin. Gaïa n'y prêtait pas attention, mais la retrouver sans cesse assise près de la gladiatrice l'énerva. Elle se montra tolérante parce que Zmyrina avait pris soin de Julia, mais elle ne comprenait pas la constance et l'intention de la jeune femme. Elle en prit peu à peu ombrage. Quand elle trouva Zmyrina endormie la tête sur le lit où reposait Aeshma, la main dans la sienne, elle rentra dans une colère noire. Astarté était présente. Gaïa commença par réveiller brutalement Zmyrina, puis elle lui intima l'ordre de foutre le camp. Des insultes odieuses avaient suivi. Zmyrina ploya sous la surprise et la violence des attaques. Puis, elle reprit son aplomb. Astarté attrapa Gaïa par le bras et la tira brutalement dehors. Elle la traîna sans ménagement et sous une bordée d'invectives dans un salon. Quand elle s'arrêta, Gaïa la gifla violemment. Avant qu'elle ne recommençât à l'insulter et à la frapper, Astarté parla :

« C'est sa sœur, domina. Zmyrina est la sœur d'Aeshma.

\- Quoi, mais comment... ? »

Stupéfaite par une telle révélation, Gaïa resta les bras ballants, elle n'avait pas relevé le cri de surprise d'Astarté sur le Cupidon. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

« Je ne sais rien, domina. C'est Zmyrina qui me l'a dit sur le _Cupidon_ pendant que je la soignais. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre.

\- Aeshma le sait ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

\- C'est Aeshma, domina. À part à Atalante, elle ne raconte sa vie à personne. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Atalante sache tant de chose que cela.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle avait confiance.

\- Je la connais depuis neuf ans, on n'a jamais été de grandes amies, mais on ne s'est jamais détestées non plus. Je l'aime bien et c'est réciproque, mais elle ne raconte rien. En neuf ans, elle ne m'a jamais rien raconté. Vous la connaissez depuis deux ans et demi. »

Gaïa n'avait rien dit. Astarté comprenait sa tristesse et sa déception. Elle eut envie de la consoler.

« Elle est comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne vous aime pas ou qu'elle n'a pas confiance en vous, domina. Elle vous a fait confiance pour Atalante et je sais qu'elle vous estime beaucoup.

\- …

\- Vous lui avez tout raconté de votre vie ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... »

Gaïa avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Julia. Elle avait formulé les mêmes reproches, invoqué les même déceptions. Julia lui avait opposé les mêmes arguments pour lui démontrer qu'elle se montrait injuste et égoïste.

« Elles ont été séparées dix ans, domina. Elles étaient encore enfants. Je pense qu'elles s'aimaient beaucoup. Dix ans, c'est long pour des enfants.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à m'excuser ?

\- Auprès de Zmyrina ? C'est une esclave, vous vous en foutez ! »

Gaïa resta bouche-bée.

« Mais si vous voulez mon avis...

\- Astarté...

\- Ne dites rien, domina. Laissez-leur la liberté de vivre ou pas leur relation au grand jour. Peut-être qu'avant cela, elles ont besoin de se retrouver et de renouer les liens distendus par une trop longue séparation. »

Gaïa pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, déclara-t-elle mi-songeuse, mi-souriante.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Titus était conscient de la valeur du cadeau qu'il m'a offert.

\- …

\- Tu sais, Astarté, ma proposition tient toujours. Si tu veux partir, où que ce soit, tu peux. Quelques soient tes projets, je t'aiderais.

\- Je ne veux pas partir.

\- J'ai peur que tu t'ennuies.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très ennuyante, grimaça la Dace aux yeux dorés

\- Je te lasserai peut-être.

\- Pas sûr, avait répondu cavalièrement Astarté. »

.

Depuis, elle ne s'ennuyait pas, elle tournait en rond et ses camarades lui manquaient. Elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient tous encore vivants. Britannia, Germanus, Boudicca. Galini. Sabina ne risquait rien, sauf de perdre l'usage de son bras. De n'être plus apte à combattre. Un sort plus terrible encore que la mort.

Si seulement Astarté avait pu parler, se distraire de ses sombres pensées, secouer la chape de tristesse qui l'étouffait, mais elle ne voyait jamais Chloé constamment collée à Atalante. La jeune masseuse eût pu la distraire, elle aimait converser avec elle. Mais Chloé était muette comme une carpe. On eût dit qu'Atalante et Aeshma lui avaient volé sa langue.

« Astarté ? »

Néria.

« J'ai préparé un plateau. Tu veux le partager avec moi ? »

Astarté se détourna du spectacle de l'eau qui doucement, acquérait sa couleur bleue et profonde, joyeuse, si peu en accord avec son humeur.

La jeune femme était la seule à surnager dans la morosité ambiante. Elle posa le plateau par terre et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Astarté prit place à ses côtés. Néria avait préparé du fromage frais aux herbes, un bol d'olives, une jatte contenait des poireaux en salade, et un pot en terre révéla, quand elle l'ouvrit, un ragoût de carottes et de navets. Deux pommes, deux poires et un quart de pain complétaient le menu bien trop copieux pour le premier repas de la journée.

Néria lui apportait toujours trop à manger. Les gladiateurs mangeaient ordinairement plus qu'il n'était coutume de le faire le matin, mais un gruau, du fromage et un fruit suffisaient à les maintenir en forme jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais le ragoût la réchauffa. Néria cuisinait très bien. Astarté savait que la jeune femme préparait elle-même tout ce qu'elle lui servait.

« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, remarqua Néria. Je peux te préparer autre chose si tu n'aimes pas.

\- Non, c'est très bon, mais...

\- Tu n'as pas faim, soupira Néria. Zmyrina ne mange rien, Chloé pas beaucoup plus et la domina encore moins. L'état d'Aeshma l'inquiète.

\- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup non plus, observa Astarté avec justesse. »

Néria ne répondit pas. Elle se pencha pour prendre une olive et la grignota distraitement.

« Astarté ?

\- Oui ?

\- Zmyrina est la sœur d'Aeshma ?

\- Oui.

\- Et après, que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Après quoi ?

\- Quand tes camarades seront rétablis, Aeshma et Atalante, ceux qui sont restés au Grand Domaine, après, ils vont faire quoi ?

\- …

\- Ils vont rentrer ?

\- …

\- Retourner au ludus de Sidé ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, tu vas rester ?

\- Oui.

\- La domina aime beaucoup Aeshma. »

Astarté attrapa une pomme pour donner le change et se leva. Elle avança vers le bord de la terrasse. Du côté des montagnes et des bois. Néria contempla les larges épaules et le dos droit de la grande gladiatrice. Son attitude, un peu trop raide, la pomme qui demeurait intacte au bout de son bras. Elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait pas voulu attrister la grande gladiatrice, mais elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un avec qui partager son angoisse.

Aulus Flavius était mort et avec lui la menace qui avait pesé sur les familias de Gaïa, de Julia et de Quintus Valerius. Le temps eût dû être à la liesse. Mais de partout suintaient la désolation et la tristesse. La guérison des gladiatrices n'y changerait rien parce que leur rétablissement sonnerait l'heure des adieux. C'étaient eux qui pesaient sur les cœurs.

Quand Aeshma avait quitté l' _Artémisia_ , les marins avaient pleuré, Néria avait pleuré. La domina n'avait pas pleuré, mais sa tristesse n'en avait été que décuplée.

Cette fois-ci, les adieux se multiplieraient. Des adieux qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre définitifs.

Néria s'essuya les yeux. Renonça et laissa l'émotion l'envahir. Elle se leva. Astarté semblait si seule, si triste. Si solide. Elle se colla contre son dos, posa sa tête entre ses omoplates et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. Astarté referma ses bras sur les siens. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Néria se tarissent. Ensuite, la jeune femme bougea et Astarté se retourna. Néria lui caressa doucement le visage, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire. Elle se recula. Plongea son regard dans le sien, découvrit ses sentiments en miroir dans ses yeux. Ses mains jouaient avec celles de la gladiatrice. Elle posa le front sur sa clavicule. Astarté dégagea une main et lui caressa la nuque du bout des doigts. Néria soupira. Elle se redressa, lut un accord, déchiffra une question. Elle serra la main d'Astarté en guise de réponse et entraîna la Dace aux yeux si tristes derrière elle.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le Tartare :** Dans la mythologie grecque et romaine, le royaume des morts se nomme les Enfers.

Le Tartare se trouve au-dessous des enfers et y sont jetés, par décision divine, ceux qui ont enfreint les lois. Hommes comme dieux.

Les Cyclopes y furent enfermés par Ouranos, puis par Chronos avant d'en être délivrés par Zeus.

Mais c'est là aussi que Zeus y jeta pour l'éternité : Sisyphe, Tantale et les Danaïdes qui y subirent un châtiment à l'égal de leurs crimes :

\- _Sisyphe_ , peut-être parce qu'il avait dénoncé les amours de Zeus et d'Egine à Héra, roule éternellement un rocher en haut d'une montagne qui retombe en bas à chaque fois qu'il en atteint le sommet.

\- _Tantale_ , pour avoir donné à manger aux dieux la chair de son fils Pélops, attaché à un rocher voit s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois qu'il tend la main les fruits délicieux d'un arbre et l'eau fraîche et pure d'une rivière.

\- _Les Danaïdes_ , pour avoir assassiné leurs maris le soir de leurs noces, doivent éternellement remplirent un tonneau percé.

.

.

.


	37. Dans les bras d'Alètheia

**Avertissement :** _C_ _e chapitre est très long (même si les notes le sont aussi... et que vous n'avez pas besoin de les lire. Je me suis simplement sentie inspirée sur le sujet des esclaves.) et il se compose de deux parties distinctes._

 _L'une se passe au ludus de Sidé, l'autre au Grand Domaine._

 _Vous pouvez donc le lire en deux fois. Si vous êtes sages et pas trop curieux (parce que, ce chapitre est écrit à l'envers... et dans tous les sens. Peut-être encore plus que d'habitude !)._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXVII**

* * *

.

.

.

Ister se couvrait le visage avec le coude, Euryale gémissait à quatre pattes et un gladiateur issu d'un ludus impérial de Rome gisait à moitié inconscient sur le dos à deux pas.

Enyo affrontait Pikridis. La jeune Dace arborait une lèvre éclatée et un sourire mauvais. Pas aussi mauvais que ne l'était l'expression qu'affichait Aeshma, mais mauvais quand même.

Un entraînement qui avait dégénéré.

Aeshma et Euryale se cherchaient depuis des jours. Ister qui évitait les melioras comme la peste s'était trouvé là par hasard et, parce qu'il s'entraînait avec Melaneus, le gladiateur de Rome. Parce que Melaneus avait lancé une remarque désobligeante qui n'avait pas plu à Aeshma alors qu'elle donnait une correction à Euryale qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se permettre un coup vicieux, parce qu'elle avait détourné son attention d'Euryale pour s'attaquer à Melaneus et qu'Ister l'avait reçu dans ses bras, Aeshma s'en était pris à lui aussi.

Ister n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Aeshma lui ferait payer jusqu'à la lie sa trahison. Beaucoup de nouveaux avaient intégré le ludus et il y avait gagné de nouveaux camarades. Mais les anciens, ceux qui savaient, le méprisaient. Ils considéraient qu'il avait payé, mais ils le traitaient comme un lépreux.

Melaneus avait ricané et lancé un :

« La teigne a encore frappé. »

Il avait pu vérifier la justesse de son affirmation quand Aeshma l'envoya valdinguer dans les bras d'Ister, mais la jeune Parthe s'était retrouvée à affronter trois gladiateurs. Elle avait déjà mis Ister au sol. Pikridis avait profité de l'arrivée de Melaneus dans l'arène pour frapper Aeshma par derrière. Enyo était intervenue.

Lysippé et Ajax avaient surveillé du coin de l'œil l'entraînement des deux thraces. Euryale n'avait jamais accepté, après avoir un temps régné seul sur le palus des thraces, de partager son statut de meliore avec la Parthe. Il se voulait meilleur. Les hommes étaient meilleurs. Il savait que c'était faux et il reconnaissait la supériorité d'Atalante dans son armatura. Mais Atalante était rétiaire. Elle n'était pas thrace, ce qu'il acceptait pour les autres armaturas, il ne l'acceptait pour la sienne. L'inimité qui existait depuis des années entre les deux thraces n'avait pas besoin de raisons. Euryale et Aeshma ne s'aimaient pas. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés.

Tout le monde le savait. Herennius et Typhon ne les appairaient jamais ensemble à l'entraînement. Ils évitaient autant que possible avant et ils y avaient renoncé depuis le retour des gladiateurs à Sidé.

Aeshma avait tendance plus encore qu'auparavant à faire payer très cher la moindre de ses contrariétés. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais elle était beaucoup plus taciturne et bien plus sombre. Pourtant, elle restait proche des gladiateurs qui l'avaient accompagnée à Patara. Elle ne se montrait pas très expansive, mais elle ne fuyait pas ostensiblement leur camaraderie et quand elle s'entraînait avec eux, elle déployait des trésors d'attention, de patience et de gentillesse bougonne avec les plus jeunes. Avec les autres, excepté avec les novices, Anté et les reines des Amazones, elle ne passait rien et se conduisait comme une brute. L'appairer avec Euryale était une idée stupide, ce que les deux meliores étaient en train de démontrer.

Ce qu'Aeshma était en train de démontrer.

La Parthe se détourna du pitoyable Ister, envoya un coup de pied à Euryale. Le Thrace roula sur le flanc en position fœtale. Aeshma interpella acidement Enyo qui combattait toujours Pikridis :

« Dégage, Enyo. Il est à moi. »

La jeune Dace ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle rompit aussitôt le combat et Aeshma la remplaça face à Pikridis. Le gladiateur jura, la petite thrace était furieuse. Affronter Enyo pouvait s'avérer sympa, mais une meliora furieuse ?

Son interrogation à elle seule laissait envisager la suite : douter signifiait perdre.

Sept secondes suffirent à la jeune meliora pour étendre Pikridis au sol. Deux secondes avant l'issue fatale, une injonction avait jailli. Le temps de deux coups de poings rapides et Aeshma restait seule debout. Entourée par quatre gladiateurs à terre et les regards désolés de ceux qui l'estimaient.

« À genoux ! »

Aeshma obtempéra, comme elle obtempérait toujours, sans protester, sans chercher à s'excuser ou à se justifier. Elle était gladiatrice. Soumise à une vie qui se finirait un jour sur le sable.

Enyo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Aeshma l'avait retirée de la bataille avant qu'il n'arrivât. Hasard ou calcul ? Avec Aeshma, il n'était pas toujours facile de le savoir.

Le silence tomba brusquement dans la cour. Seul subsista un unique bruit, sourd et répétitif du côté des palus, rien d'autre. C'était comme si un crieur avait annoncé un combat, présenté les belligérants et appelé le monde à écouter la sentence.

Herennius donnait un cours à des novices, Typhon corrigeait la garde d'un tout jeune hoplomaque et lui montrait avec l'aide d'Ishtar comment se garder de la sica d'un thrace.

La bagarre était terminée quand ils s'en inquiétèrent et Tiberius Asper Geganius avait déjà traversé la cour. Herennius abandonna ses élèves, Typhon ordonna à Ishtar de continuer sans lui, mais la jeune fille avait entendu le nom d'Aeshma courir sur les lèvres et elle avait fait signe au jeune hoplomaque qu'ils reprendraient leur entraînement plus tard.

Elle se glissa au premier rang et se retrouva entre Enyo et Galini. Elle aperçut Galus plus loin.

Aeshma se tenait la tête baissée. Ishtar détestait la voir ainsi. Elle s'appuya inconsciemment contre Enyo, elle cherchait un réconfort auprès de sa camarade.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait tellement eu peur. Dacia et Caïus étaient revenus au Grand Domaine sans Atalante et sans Aeshma. L'auctoratus n'avait pas été très précis, mais Dacia avait aidé Saucia et ce qu'elle raconta jeta un froid. Elle avait tenté de minimiser l'état de ses deux camarades. Pour Atalante, c'était facile, mais pour Aeshma... Serena lui posa des questions très précises. De plus en plus précises. La jeune esclave pâlissait au fur et à mesure des réponses et puis, elle s'était tu. Sabina avait pris le relais, plus durement :

« Dacia, arrête de noyer le poisson, on s'en fout des détails, dis-nous ce que toi, en tant que gladiatrice, tu penses de ses blessures.

\- …

\- Dacia, l'interpella Galus d'une voix blanche. C'est grave ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle s'en sortira ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Les premières nouvelles n'avaient pas été bonnes, ni pour Aeshma ni pour Atalante. Enyo avait tourné les talons et déclaré qu'elle ne serait jamais meliora, qu'elle préférait s'égorger elle-même. Ishtar s'était retrouvée perdue. Galus l'avait gentiment prise dans ses bras, il l'avait appelé « Petite gazelle » et elle avait pleuré sur son épaule.

Saucia avait confirmé les craintes des gladiateurs. Ils avaient tenté d'oublier, de prendre soin de ceux dont ils pouvaient prendre soin.

.

Atalante et Aeshma avaient rejoint le Grand Domaine un mois après l'attaque. Atalante en pleine forme, Aeshma encore fatiguée et très amaigrie. Ishtar ne l'avait pas même remarqué. Retrouver sa meliora en vie était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Trois semaines plus tard, la familia était retournée à Patara et elle s'était embarquée sur la _Stella Maris_.

Une semaine après, les gladiateurs franchissaient les portes du ludus. Ils y retrouvèrent leurs camarades rentrés de Rome. Lysippé avait poussé de hauts cris en les voyant, Penthésilée avait souri. Heureuse. Il ne manquait personne, sinon Tidutanus et ses quatre gardes, mais qui s'en souciait vraiment ?

.

Au ludus, la vie avait repris son cours, Les entraînements, les courses en pleine campagne, les bains, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Téos n'était pas revenu. On disait qu'il avait été attaqué par des brigands alors qu'il se trouvait en Étrurie. Il voyageait seul, avec beaucoup d'argent sur lui. Il avait manqué de prudence et il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Un mensonge délivré avec beaucoup d'aplomb par Herennius et qu'aucune personne qui connaissait la vérité ne démentit. Ils se contentèrent seulement d'éviter soigneusement de regarder Aeshma. Seule Penthésilée et Lysippé avaient été mises dans la confidence. Les deux gladiatrices n'avaient dû qu'à leurs blessures d'être tenues à l'écart.

Les doctors avaient continué à maintenir la discipline, à entraîner les gladiateurs. Personne ne s'était préoccupé de la suite. Personne n'avait évoqué ce qu'impliquait la disparition de Téos. Personne ne voulait vraiment y penser.

Ishtar n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'au jour où une trentaine d'hommes avait été aperçus sur le chemin qui menait au ludus. Des hommes à pied, certains entravés par des chaînes, des cavaliers en armes et un carpentum.

Ils laissèrent Ishtar indifférente. De nouveaux gladiateurs ou de nouveaux futurs gladiateurs, deux gladiatrices dont une, elle l'apprit plus tard, qui avait participé à l'amazonachie, de nouveaux gardes, un nouveau chef de la garde et un nouveau laniste. Tiberius Asper Geganius. Un délégué. Titus s'était approprié le ludus de Sidé. Désormais, les gladiateurs lui appartenaient.

Ishtar en retira une certaine fierté.

La jeune Galiléenne était heureuse. Les entraînements, les munus, les voyages, les victoires et les défaites s'étaient succédé. Elle progressait régulièrement, bénéficiait de l'attention et des conseils de sa meliora, elle s'entendait bien avec Boudicca et Britannia avec qui elle avait partagé son noviciat, les gladiateurs la considéraient avec respect. Tout était parfait et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait remporté deux combats entre le mois de mai et le mois de septembre.

La vie s'écoulait pleine de promesses. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'humeur sombre de sa meliora, celle non moins sombre d'Atalante, l'inquiétude qui rongeait Germanus... Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Jusqu'au départ de Sabina au début du mois de juillet.

La vente de Sabina.

.

La meliora laissa un grand vide parmi les anciens.

Tiberius Asper Geganius avait passé outre les affirmations d'Atticus et les protestations d'Herennius. Le médecin avait assuré qu'elle regagnerait l'usage complet de son bras. Herennius, plus prudent et plus réaliste, avait vanté ses qualités de pédagogue. La jeune femme pouvait efficacement le seconder comme doctor assistant auprès des gladiatrices. Tiberius Asper Geganius s'était moqué. Avait-on jamais vu une femme exercer la fonction de doctor ? Herennius lui avait fait remarquer que les melioras avaient autant contribué à former les hommes que les femmes, et que des filles comme Atalante, Aeshma et Sabina étaient des combattantes exceptionnelles et très respectées au ludus.

« Sabina n'a plus rien d'une combattante exceptionnelle, avait rétorqué Asper Geganius.

\- Elle ferait un très bon doctor, avait insisté Herennius. Les gladiatrices l'aiment beaucoup et elle est très écoutée, aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes.

\- Je ne dirige pas une troupe d'acteurs et seul un homme peut faire un bon doctor. »

Tiberius Asper Geganius n'était pas plus fin que Téos. Il l'était moins encore car il ne mesurait pas bien la valeur des femmes qui combattaient. Ils les considéraient comme des attractions plaisantes plutôt que comme de réelles combattantes.

.

Sabina quitta le ludus un soir. Elle avait confié ses coffres à Chloé. Donné sa ceinture de gladiatrice à Aeshma. Elle avait partagé un dernier repas avec ses camarades. À la fin du dîner, d'autant plus lugubre que la jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, elle avait posé les yeux sur son sceau. Croisé le regard d'Aeshma en relevant la tête et un sourire avait lentement étiré le coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est grâce à toi, Aeshma, lui dit-elle.

\- Sabina, je...

\- Je n'ai pas dit, à cause de toi, ignorante, la reprit Sabina taquine. J'ai dit, grâce à toi, à ton sale caractère et... comment dis-tu déjà, Atalante ?

\- À son joli cœur, murmura Atalante d'une voix blanche.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Le sourire de Sabina s'agrandit.

« Grâce à ton joli cœur. Je connais des tas de mythes, des tas d'histoires, mais ce que j'ai vécu grâce à toi, Aeshma… Ce que tu nous as fait partager avec toi...

\- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit la jeune Parthe.

\- Toi, Marcia, Astarté, Atalante ? énuméra Sabina conciliante. Qu'importe vraiment ? Vous nous avez entraînés à égaler les héros. Mieux que ça même. J'appartiens à une lignée d'esclaves et vous m'avez hissée au rang de femme libre. Vous avez ressuscité le peuple des Amazones, pas celui stupide dont le grecs et les romains ont peur, le vrai, celui de tes ancêtres, Enyo. Celui des héros où il importe peu qu'on soit un homme ou une femme. Le palus du sanglier, dit-elle en retirant sa bague et en l'examinant. C'est un palus de femmes. Nous l'avons gagné à l'amazonachie, tu n'en fais pas partie, Marcia, ni vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Dacia, Britannia et Celtine. Mais vous avez créé un autre clan qui n'a rien à envier au notre. Nous nous sommes alliées et nous avons défendu ensemble les mêmes valeurs, pas vrai ? »

Les quatre bestiaires hochèrent la tête en signe acquiescement.

« Je ne pourrai pas le garder, dit-elle tristement en tournant son sceau entre ses doigts. On me le volera et je ne veux pas qu'un sale marchand d'esclaves mette la main dessus. »

Elle posa les yeux sur Germanus, assis un peu sur sa droite de l'autre côté de la table. L'hoplomaque ne s'asseyait jamais à côté de Sabina. Son illumination avant de tomber à moitié mort dans les bras d'Astarté avait été son abîme.

« Je te le confie, Germanus.

\- Moi ?! s'étrangla l'hoplomaque.

\- C'est toi qui a dessiné le modèle qui a servi au joaillier pour la gravure des sceaux, c'est juste que tu en portes un. Il sera peut-être un peu petit, mais je suis sûre que Marcia peut te le faire agrandir.

\- Sans problème, souffla Marcia.

\- Prends-le, Germanus, tu le mérites.

\- Mais si...

\- Si tu meurs ? Tu le légueras à Galus ou à Ajax. Caïus l'aurait mérité aussi. Si vous mourrez tous, Marcia le récupérera, si elle est partie, Aeshma ou Atalante. Mais pour l'instant, je veux que ce soit toi qui le porte. »

Sabina baissa la tête.

« Je m'en vais, je ne t'ai jamais rien offert alors... Ce sceau représente beaucoup pour moi, il fait partie de moi. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner de moi, mais si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrai.

\- Je le prends, dit vivement Germanus. »

Il se leva à moitié et tendit sa paume ouverte par-dessus la table. Sabina déposa le sceau dans sa main, Germanus referma brièvement les doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de sauter sur la table et de hurler sa joie et celle de laisser tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais il n'avait espéré une telle déclaration, un tel aveu de la part de la gladiatrice. Comment savait-elle ? Astarté ? Il ne s'était trahi qu'auprès de la Dace aux yeux dorés. Mais il connaissait Astarté, jamais elle n'aurait divulgué son secret. Astarté ne parlait ni de sexe, ni de sentiments, ni d'amour. Jamais. Quoi qu'elle sût, elle le gardait scellé derrière ses lèvres closes et ses yeux fermés.

Astarté n'avait pas eu besoin d'apprendre à Sabina les sentiments que Germanus lui vouait. Sabina savait parce que la mort de Lucanus, son regard heureux et reconnaissant quand elle lui avait plongé son glaive dans l'épaule, avait dessillé les yeux de la jeune hoplomaque.

Sabina vivait dans un monde simple et dénué de passion. Elle vivait ses amours à travers les histoires dont elle berçait son entourage. Dont elle berçait ses nuits et ses moments de solitude. Astarté seule avait eu le privilège de l'entraîner dans son lit. Novice, elle avait suivi une fois un gladiateur. Elle avait trouvé l'expérience sans intérêts. Les soirées auxquelles elle avait participé pour le compte de Téos l'avaient confortée dans la voie qu'elle s'était choisie.

Se tenir écartée des gladiateurs. Mettre son cœur en sommeil. À jamais.

La voie de la sagesse et de la sécurité.

Les gladiateurs mouraient, leur espérance de vie était ridiculement courte. Aimer rimait avec déception, douleur, souffrance, punition et désespoir.

Astarté était irrésistible et sans conséquence.

La Dace aux yeux dorés venait quand elle en avait envie et Sabina ne la repoussait jamais. Elle aimait beaucoup Astarté. La grande Dace aimait qu'on lui racontât des histoires et elle était d'agréable compagnie. Depuis qu'elle était partie, Sabina passait un peu plus de temps avec Chloé et Gyllipos. La familia perdrait à son départ son dernier gladiateur bavard. Ils avaient tous été vendus. Sabina ne l'avait pas encore été, mais demain ou après-demain, elle retournerait à son destin. Celui d'une esclave domestique.

Elle espérait.

Elle pensa à Zmyrina, la jeune esclave de Gaïa Mettela. Sabina ne pourrait pas survivre à la prostitution. Une soirée par-ci, par-là, passait, mais une vie attachée à un lupanar ? Se donner inlassablement à des tas de types ?

Astarté n'était plus là pour lui offrir parfois une nuit de plaisir partagé, pour teinter leur amitié d'une sensualité douce et confiante. Sabina s'en moquait, les trois nuits qu'elle avait passé avec Astarté n'avaient pas bouleversé sa vie. Mais elle avait reconnu chez Germanus les symptômes qui lui avaient échappé chez Lucanus. Un amour sincère et profond. Dangereux. Un amour qui lui avait déjà volé un ami. Un seul avait suffi à sa peine. Elle rêvait parfois de Lucanus, de son regard quand elle l'avait tué. Alors, elle n'avait rien dit et elle avait laissé Germanus prendre ses distances.

Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui et reportait ses fantasmes sur Ajax ou sur ce crétin d'Hélios parce qu'il partageait son armatura.

Comme Germanus.

Deux hoplomaques amoureux. Un homme, une femme. C'était héroïque.

Tragique.

Mieux valait les fantasmes.

Mais ce soir, elle pouvait sortir de sa réserve. Parce qu'elle ne risquait plus de perdre un ami ou un amant : elle l'avait déjà perdu. Comme elle avait perdu tous ses camarades assis autour de cette table.

Germanus passa la bague à son auriculaire. Sabina lui sourit tristement. Un silence de plomb régnait autour de la table. Les absents pesaient de tout leur poids sur la mémoire des gladiateurs. Sabina, sans le vouloir, avait invoqué les fantômes de leurs camarades disparus. Tous. Même ceux dont le souvenir s'était presque effacé.

Hector et Sonja, les amoureux morts ignominieusement dans l'arène parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Lydia que les gladiatrices qui l'avaient connue n'avaient jamais vraiment appréciée, mais qui avait été là pour Atalante quand la toute jeune fille traumatisée avait eu besoin qu'on prît soin d'elle.

Piscès, assassiné sur l' _Artémisia._

Aper qui était mort dans les bras de sa femme.

Les jeunes gladiatrices sacrifiées sur le sable de Rome.

Bastet, trop jeune pour survivre aux bêtes féroces.

Toutes les victimes de l'amazonachie.

Septimus, l'auctoratus de Capoue qui avait su se faire aimer des gladiatrices.

Lucanus et Marpessa, égorgés par la main de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Caïus, enfin, qui avait été rattrapé par sa médiocrité et qui avait laissé un grand vide auprès de Marcia et Galini.

Astarté.

La Dace aux larges épaules était le seul baume posé sur leurs âmes meurtries. La grande meliora était leur réussite, la preuve que le destin pouvait être plié, trompé. Que la fatalité pouvait être vaincue. Qu'au-delà des lois, des principes, l'espoir subsistait. Astarté était libre. Elle avait repris en main le fil de sa vie.

.

Les gladiateurs avaient su les conditions qui lui avaient été offertes par Gaïa Mettela. Aucune obligation ne retenait leur camarade auprès de la domina. Gaïa y avait gagné une immense considération.

On ne relâchait pas un esclave dans la société romaine : on l'affranchissait quand on était sûr de se l'être à jamais attaché. Un affranchi ne quittait jamais la familia de son ancien maître, il le servait jusqu'à sa mort. Il trouvait protection, sécurité, emploi et, inconsciemment, il restait éternellement reconnaissant à son maître de l'avoir affranchi. Reconnaissant envers celui qui l'avait acheté.

Les sœurs Mettela possédaient des esclaves, Néria, Serena, Héllènis, en faisait partie. Elles employaient des affranchis, Andratus ou Hanneh l'avaient été, mais aussi des hommes libres, Antiochus, Severus et l'intendant de Gaïa à Alexandrie, les équipages de tous leurs navires. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient née Romaines, dans une société qui depuis des siècles réduisait les ennemis en esclavage, dont l'économie reposait sur une main d'œuvre servile, mais qui aussi, se renouvelait et s'enrichissait en accueillant dans ses rangs des fils d'esclaves. À Rome, trois générations, pourvu que le maître eût été citoyen, suffisait à ce qu'un étranger, petit-fils d'esclave, accédât à la citoyenneté. L'influence de Rome grandissait ainsi, sa puissance. Tout comme celle des chefs de famille. Il était rare qu'un citoyen oubliât la familia qui s'était montrée si bonne envers son père, son grand-père ou même envers ses ancêtres plus anciens. Gaïa et Julia Mettela respectaient leurs esclaves, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elles en possédassent.

Les gladiateurs ne les jugeaient pas pour cela. Des filles comme Galini ou Sabina étaient née serviles. Les Celtes, qu'ils vinssent du continent ou de Bretagne avaient vécus dans des sociétés où un ennemi captif devenait immanquablement un esclave. En Orient, la situation n'était guère différente. Ceux que leur condition révoltait, ne se posaient pas comme les tenants d'une nouvelle organisation sociale, aucun n'aspirait à l'abolition d'une pratique inhérente au monde dans lequel ils vivaient, ce qui les révoltait, c'était que leur propre liberté leur eut été volée. Et c'était le cadeau que Gaïa Mettela avait offert à Astarté. La liberté. Pas une liberté sous condition de la servir et de l'honorer. Non, une liberté totale. La domina avait laissé la gladiatrice libre de s'engager comme auctorata dans un ludus, elle lui avait proposé de l'argent si elle préférait repartir en Dacie ou reconstruire sa vie ailleurs. Des propositions dont Gaïa Mettela ne tirerait aucun avantage. Astarté pourrait reprendre son nom sans avoir à y ajouter celui de Mettela. Elle n'appartenait qu'à elle-même.

Un rêve toujours possible. Appartenir à soi-même. Un espoir vain qu'Astarté rendait possible.

Un espoir qui venait de s'éteindre à jamais dans les yeux de Sabina.

.

Sabina était partie sans se retourner.

Tiberius Asper Geganius profiterait du voyage pour écumer les prisons, les domaines agricoles, les carrières de pierre et les marchés aux esclaves en quête de nouveaux gladiateurs. Herennius serait le seul témoin de sa vente. Tiberius Asper Geganius ne pouvait se passer de l'expérience du doctor pour recruter de nouveaux gladiateurs.

.

Aeshma n'avait pas apprécié. Elle gardait du départ de Sabina une sourde rancune contre le laniste. L'hoplomaque n'aurait sans doute jamais récupéré l'usage complet de son épaule irrémédiablement abîmée, mais elle aurait fait un bon doctor. Peut-être pas aussi efficace que l'aurait été une fille comme Astarté, mais un bon doctor quand même. Elle l'avait jeté à la figure d'Atalante comme l'argument ultime de sa vindicte. La grande rétiaire n'avait pas été dupe. Aeshma vivait mal la vente de Sabina parce que la Samnite appartenait au palus du sanglier, parce qu'elle avait combattu pour les sœurs Mettela, parce qu'Aeshma se sentait coupable. Sabina s'était battue pour une cause qui ne la concernait en rien. Aeshma lui avait demandé son aide et l'hoplomaque la lui avait accordée par esprit de camaraderie et par goût de l'aventure. Aeshma lui avait cassé le nez, elle l'avait rabrouée durant des années, elle l'avait frappée parfois sans raisons valables et Sabina l'avait suivie sans hésiter. Elle avait été blessée à cause d'elle, par une flèche tirée par l'une des sœurs Mettela. Une flèche amie. Ni Gaïa ni Julia n'étaient responsables. Astarté leur avait forcé la main. Les gladiateurs avaient accepté le risque qu'un tir mal ajusté les atteignît. Sans les deux dominas, ils n'auraient pas pu prendre pied dans le jardin, pas sans perte.

Aeshma avait perdu des gens auxquels elle tenait. Sabina s'était rajoutée aux autres.

À Astarté.

Elle ne regrettait pas la grande Dace, mais celle-ci lui manquait et elle n'avait jamais avalé sa vente et celle de Lucanus deux ans auparavant.

À Gaïa Mettela.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle la domina, Gaïa, et Atalante avait assisté désolée à leurs adieux dénués de chaleur. Aeshma avait revêtu une carapace d'indifférence qui avait blessé la jeune Alexandrine. La présence des gladiateurs, de Julia, de son mari et d'autres gens, n'expliquait pas la réserve d'Aeshma. Atalante savait que les deux jeunes femmes avaient partagé leur dernière nuit. Quand Aeshma avait salué Julia à la manière des gladiateurs en serrant son avant-bras, elle avait regardé la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle avait tout autant regardé Berival avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps durant le mois qu'ils avaient passé au Grand Domaine. Elle avait laissé Serena, Néria et Héllènis la prendre dans leur bras, mais elle avait fui le regard de Gaïa en lui disant au revoir.

À Zmyrina.

La jeune femme n'avait pas assisté à leur départ et le nom d'Abechoura revenait depuis hanter les rêves de la jeune Parthe.

À Caïus.

Aeshma avait rendu honneur à Caïus. Pas à sa valeur martiale, mais à son courage. Au camarade et au frère d'arme.

.

Tiberius Asper Geganius, contre l'avis d'Herennius avait appairé le jeune auctoratus à un champion. Un secutor qui comptait vingt-quatre victoires, une égalité et deux défaites à son palmarès.

Le laniste avait surestimé Caïus parce que le jeune auctoratus avait survécu aux jeux d'inauguration du théâtre Flavien et qu'il avait été séduit par son style lorsqu'il l'avait vu combattre.

Herennius lui avait expliqué que Caïus n'avait jamais été appairé à de grands gladiateurs, que Téos protégeait l'auctoratus. Que le jeune homme combattait avec élégance parce qu'il prenait exemple sur Atalante dont il suivait scrupuleusement tous les conseils, mais qu'il ne vaincrait jamais un grand champion.

Asper avait répliqué - un serviteur avait assisté à la conversation et l'avait rapporté plus tard à Sabina qui l'avait raconté à tout le monde après la mort du jeune auctoratus - qu'il n'avait que faire d'un gladiateur médiocre et que si Caïus mourrait, la prime de dédommagement qu'il toucherait en réparation de sa perte, lui permettrait d'acheter trois ou quatre gladiateurs serviles prometteurs.

Marcia s'était étouffée de colère. Elle avait été prête à aller dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui au laniste.

Vulgairement.

Aeshma l'avait arrêtée.

Brutalement.

Une querelle avait opposé les deux jeunes femmes.

Violemment.

Galini avait soustrait Marcia à la froide colère d'Aeshma, mais dans la nuit, la jeune fille était venue dormir avec son mentor. Après s'être calmée, elle avait porté la tristesse de Galini et de Galus, tous deux très affectés par le sacrifice idiot de leur jeune camarade. De leur ami.

Marcia allait sur ses dix-huit ans, il ne restait rien de son enfance ni dans les traits de son visage ni dans ses comportements, mais l'affection qu'elle vouait à Aeshma n'avait pas changé de nature. Aeshma le vérifia une fois de plus en cette occasion. La jeune fille entra timidement dans sa chambre, elle attendit. Aeshma l'entendit, souffla, râla, et l'invita rudement à bouger. Marcia se coucha contre elle, posa la tête sur son épaule, versa quelques larmes silencieuses. Elle ne parla pas et s'endormit alors qu'Aeshma lui caressait doucement la nuque.

Atalante avait déposé un baiser rapide sur la tempe de la jeune Parthe le lendemain matin. Aeshma avait grimacé et ronchonné que Marcia était une vraie gamine.

« Mais une adorable gamine, l'avait taquinée Atalante.

\- Faut pas exagérer, avait maugréé Aeshma »

Atalante lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules et l'avait serrée contre elle.

« Si tu me sors que j'ai un joli cœur, la prévint Aeshma. Je te casse la gueule.

\- Tu as un cœur, Aesh. Ça suffit.

\- Asper est un sale con.

\- Tu disais la même chose de Téos.

\- C'était un sale con.

\- C'est vrai, concéda la grande rétiaire. »

.

Aeshma n'avait pas menti quand une nuit, sur les toits du ludus Aemilius, elle avait avoué qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre personne. Atalante l'avait raisonnée, Aeshma s'était rangé à ses arguments, mais vivait moins bien les séparations.

Elle dirait un jour adieu à sa jeune pupille. Atalante augurait une épreuve difficile pour sa camarade. Et puis, il y avait tous les morts à venir. Peut-être pas les filles, mais Ajax, Galus et Germanus mourraient et les gladiatrices n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une blessure qui ne guérirait pas. Atalante craignait qu'un jour, sa petite sœur d'adoption perdît l'étincelle qui la maintenait en vie. Sa rage de se battre, de faire la nique à la mort et à son destin. Que plus rien ne la retînt dans cette vie. Qu'elle se jetât sur un pilum, un poignard, un trident, un glaive ou une sica. Quelle choisît sa porte de sortie.

La porte libitina.

Quand ces sombres pensées l'assaillaient, Atalante s'isolait. Astarté n'était plus là pour bercer sa mélancolie et le souvenir de la Dace aux yeux dorés augmentait sa tristesse.

Mais Aeshma ou Marcia finissaient toujours par la retrouver.

Aeshma s'asseyait en silence à côté d'elle et attendait qu'Atalante allât mieux. Marcia lui racontait ses souvenirs. La jeune fille arrivait toujours à y insérer Astarté à un moment ou à un autre. Atalante n'avait osé jamais lui demander pourquoi. Elle aimait la façon dont Marcia évoquait la grande Dace. Marcia parlait toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse des gens liés à ses souvenirs. Atalante ne connaissait pas toujours les hommes et les femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie, mais Marcia les rendaient vivants, drôles, émouvants et familiers. Elle parlait parfois de sa mère qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les récits de son père. Atalante mesura ainsi l'amour que la jeune fille vouait à Julia Mettela. Marcia n'évoquait jamais sa mère sans ensuite parler de la jeune domina.

La présence si taciturne d'Aeshma et celle, si bavarde et tendre de Marcia lui apportaient le même réconfort. Elle se sentait aimée. En famille, même si penser que Marcia faisait partie de cette famille lui semblait étrange.

.

* * *

.

Tiberius Asper Geganius tendit la main. Son chef de la garde y déposa des verges.

« Aeshma, Aeshma, dit le laniste contrarié. Tu n'as pas oublié je pense, que les bagarres sont interdites ?

\- ... »

Tiberius Asper Geganius crocheta la mâchoire de la jeune gladiatrice à genoux devant lui et lui releva la tête.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, dominus.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de contrevenir à cette interdiction ?

\- Oui, dominus.

\- Tu es une bonne combattante, Aeshma. En général, tu respectes la discipline et tes doctors verraient d'un mauvais œil de se séparer de toi à la suite d'une punition trop sévère. Mais tu peux te montrer rétive et rebelle : ton dos en parle mieux que quiconque. Peut-être es-tu ce genre de gladiateur à qui il faut régulièrement rappeler qui est le maître. »

Il était passé dans son dos et les longues verges caressèrent les cicatrices qui striaient le dos de la jeune gladiatrice.

« Quel crétin, grinça Marcia. »

Galini lui donna un coup de coude de mise en garde, le statut d'auctorata ne protégeait pas Marcia des punitions. Ses cheveux courts en témoignaient.

.

* * *

.

Marcia avait le sang chaud et les poings prompts quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Galini n'était pas en reste, mais peu après la vente de Sabina, c'était Marcia qui avait dérapé.

Tiberius Asper Geganius avait décidé de reconstituer l'équipe des bestiaires. Les femmes qui participaient aux chasses avaient enthousiasmé le public de Rome. Marcia s'y était taillée une gloire aussi lumineuse que sa beauté et il augurait gagner beaucoup d'argent en la louant, elle et ses trois bestiaires à des munéraires avides de gloire et de chasses spectaculaires. Il avait acheté des bêtes dressées à servir aux entraînements et quelques bestiaires expérimentés. Le plus ancien fut engagé à mener les entraînements spécifiques à leur armatura.

Marcia avait accepté les conseils et les remontrances de Carpophorus, elle respectait Herennius et Typhon. Elle supporta difficilement Sergius. L'homme connaissait sa réputation, Marcia n'était pas vaniteuse, elle savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais elle ne se considérait pas non plus comme une novice. Le pseudo-doctor cassa le groupe très unis des bestiaires et elles ne s'entraînèrent plus que très rarement ensemble. Dacia s'adapta, mais elle développa très vite une inimité envers Sergius car elle trouvait stupide qu'il gâcha leur potentiel. Elle n'apprécia pas non plus qu'il osât dénigrer Carpophorus et qu'il affirmât que sa gloire était surfaite.

« Carpophorus ne doit ses succès qu'à sa force, disait-il. »

Sous-entendu que c'était une brute épaisse, dénuée de technique et de subtilité. Dacia l'avait contredit et elle s'était vertement fait remise à sa place.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qui fait la valeur d'un bon bestiaire, avait conclu Sergius avec mépris. »

Dacia en avait conclu que le bestiaire était un sale type bouffi d'arrogance et de jalousie.

Un nul.

Britannia devint ensuite la cible d'incessantes critiques. De vexations qu'elle ne méritait pas. La jeune fille était attentive et s'entraînait sérieusement. Mais Sergius l'avait dans le nez. Marcia s'en était plainte auprès d'Aeshma et d'Atalante. Les deux melioras l'avaient envoyée à Herennius. Le doctor avait écouté ses doléances. Il avait prêté plus d'attention à Britannia quand elle s'entraînait sous sa surveillance. Il s'efforçait de la mettre en valeur et qu'elle prît plaisir à ses entraînements. Il sollicita Atalante, Aeshma et Germanus. Les trois meliores entretenaient la confiance, l'enthousiasme et la fierté de la jeune Trinovante. Herennius assista aussi souvent qu'il pût aux entraînements des bestiaires, il parla à Sergius. Le pseudo-doctor l'écouta et se montra conciliant. Quand Herennius était présent.

Il laissa bientôt Britannia tranquille et s'attaqua à Celtine, plus vulnérable car elle avait du mal à travailler sans Dacia et Britannia à ses côtés.

Elle serra les dents. Dacia savait que la Celte avait besoin de retrouver son équipe, de se mouvoir en compagnie de ses camarades. Celtine était une bestiaire de qualité parce qu'elle avait appris à se battre en équipe et faisait alors preuve d'une grande intelligence. Seule, elle se montrait brouillonne et si la pression devenait trop forte, elle paniquait. Elle commettait des erreurs. Elle écoutait ses camarades, elle s'efforçait de mettre en pratique leurs conseils, mais Sergius la poussait sans cesse à la faute.

Elle se retrouva un jour au sol, un chien, la gueule refermée sur un avant-bras. Marcia avait bondi, Britannia et Dacia l'avaient retenue. Le chien avait été rappelé. Tard. Celtine saignait abondamment. Elle se releva et Sergius l'agonit d'injures. La jeune bestiaire resta debout les yeux baissés tandis que le sang coulait entre les doigts de sa main posée sur sa blessure. Britannia et Dacia n'avaient pu retenir Marcia plus longtemps. Elle s'était retrouvée aux côtés de sa camarade, réellement furieuse.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Sergius ! Celtine est géniale sur le sable et tu t'ingénies à lui ôter tous ses moyens. Tu as rappelé ton chien trop tard, tu la laisses se vider de son sang. C'est quoi ton problème ? Elle a refusé de te sucer ? conclut vulgairement la jeune fille. »

Celtine avait blêmi et murmuré le nom de Marcia. Sergius, pris à partie par une gladiatrice qui lui devait obéissance et dont il enviait la réputation, se dressa contre la jeune auctorata.

« Elle se videra de son sang si je le décide, et c'est toi qui vas te mettre à genoux devant moi. »

L'insulte et le peu d'intérêt que Sergius portait à l'état de Celtine emportèrent le peu de sagesse qui restait encore à Marcia. Ses yeux turquoise virèrent au noir et elle frappa. Sergius imbu de sa fonction de doctor, se laissa surprendre. En quatre battements de cœur, il gisait aux pieds des deux bestiaires. Marcia l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et le traita de tous les noms. Elle le lâcha soudain :

« Tes conneries, ça suffit, tu vas éjecter. Je ne veux plus m'entraîner avec toi. »

Elle lâcha l'ex-doctor après un dernier coup de poing.

« Celtine, va voir Atticus. Dacia, Britannia, accompagnez-la.

\- Mais, euh, tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Dacia.

\- Voir le dominus.

\- Marcia…

\- Occupe-toi de Celtine ! aboya Marcia. »

Les bestiaires de la familia restèrent sans bouger.

Les gladiateurs avaient vu Marcia traverser la cour d'entraînement du ludus d'un air décidé et furieux. Aeshma avait voulu arrêter la jeune fille.

« Fais pas chier, Aeshma ! »

La meliora se figea et la laissa filer. Elle regretta son geste dix secondes plus tard quand elle vit Dacia et Britannia pratiquement porter une Celtine à moitié évanouie et sanglante.

.

Le laniste reçut la jeune auctorata, elle lui exposa les faits. Elle s'était calmée et elle expliqua avec précision et intelligence ce qu'elle reprochait à Sergius. Elle l'accusa de gâcher l'argent et la réputation du ludus. Tiberius Asper convoqua Herennius, il voulait connaître son avis. Le doctor confirma les dires de Marcia.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ? lui reprocha le laniste.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de l'entraînement spécifique des bestiaires, dominus. Je pensais qu'il n'était pas de mon devoir de remettre en cause les pratiques d'un doctor que vous aviez nommé dans une discipline que je ne connais pas.

\- Mmm, mais toi, dit le laniste en se tournant vers Marcia. Tu penses que c'est ton devoir de dénoncer ses pratiques et de le dénigrer ?

\- Il était prêt à sacrifier Celtine.

\- Herennius, va me chercher Sergius. »

Le doctor revint dix minutes plus tard. Seul. Tiberius Asper fronça les sourcils.

« Il est inconscient, dominus, expliqua le doctor. »

Le laniste tourna la tête vers Marcia.

« Euh… je, bafouilla la jeune fille qui voyait une punition exemplaire se profiler. Il m'a énervée et, euh… »

Le laniste n'avait rien dit. Sergius avait été rétrogradé et Herennius fut chargé d'entraîner les bestiaires jusqu'à ce que Tiberius Asper Geganius eût trouvé un vrai doctor.

.

Marcia fut punie. Le laniste ne pouvait accepter qu'un gladiateur s'en prît à l'autorité. Sergius n'était ni Herennius ni Typhon, mais il avait été investi de la même fonction. Marcia avait outrepassé ses droits et gravement manqué à la discipline du ludus. Elle se retrouva consignée trois semaines, entravée dès qu'elle ne s'entraînait plus. Elle dormit tout ce temps-là au cachot. À même le sol. Elle ne partagea plus aucun repas avec ses camarades. Durant les pauses, elle se retrouvait isolée dans un coin les fers aux pieds. Bain et massage lui furent supprimés. Et pour marquer l'esprit des gladiateurs qui seraient tentés de l'imiter, elle subit une humiliation publique. Tous les gladiateurs furent rassemblés dans la cour principale.

Herennius rappela les faits.

Tiberius Asper Geganius annonça la sentence.

« Marcia s'est montrée arrogante. Sa célébrité lui a monté à la tête. Il est temps qu'elle redescende sur terre. La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or... N'est-ce pas sous ce nom que le public te nommait à Rome ?

\- Si, dominus répondit la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui.

\- Tu as une chevelure exceptionnelle qui te fait reconnaître où que tu ailles. Tu manques de modestie, Marcia. Linos, approche.

\- Non, souffla Atalante à voix basse. »

Aeshma lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Asper avait fait appel au barbier de la familia.

« Marcia, tourne-toi vers tes camarades, mais reste à genoux et redresse la tête. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Le barbier vint ensuite se placer derrière elle. Les longues boucles d'or tombèrent peu à peu sur le sol. Linos s'appliqua. Le laniste voulait vendre les mèches en ville. Elle lui rapporterait un bon prix, d'autant plus, s'il annonçait qu'elle appartenait à la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. La réputation de Marcia était parvenue jusqu'à Sidé et la population enorgueillissait d'accueillir un ludus où s'entraînaient des gladiateurs aussi célèbres que Marcia, Ajax, Germanus, la gladiatrice bleue et la grande rétiaire aux cheveux ailes de corbeau. Quand Marcia n'eût plus un cheveu sur la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu plus lumineux encore. Galus sourit, elle était aussi belle qu'auparavant. Il se rembrunit ensuite. Elle eut droit, pour compléter sa peine, à douze coups de verge et elle resta suspendue à un palus jusqu'au matin suivant.

Marcia avait craint la colère de ses deux mentors, elle n'eut droit qu'à une caresse amicale et bougonne de la part d'Aeshma et à de chaleureuses félicitations de la part d'Atalante. Marcia avait protégé ses camarades, défendue Celtine et braver la discipline et la colère d'Asper avec courage pour des motifs louables. Atalante et Aeshma avaient redouté une punition très dure, elles l'avaient trouvée mesurée et elles étaient très fières de leur pupille. Marcia souffrit de son isolement, mais les regards amicaux de ses camarades et la fierté affichée de ses deux mentors adoucirent sa peine.

.

* * *

.

Aeshma pestait contre le soleil et la chaleur inhabituelle. En plein mois d'octobre ? Comment pouvait-il faire aussi chaud ? Elle avait la gorge sèche, la langue pâteuse et la peau irritée. Trop chaude. Elle avait soif. Très soif. Mais Tiberius Asper Geganius avait interdit qu'on étanchât sa soif. Elle avait déjà soif avant d'avoir écrasé ces abrutis d'Euryale, de Melaneus et de Pikridis. Elle n'avait alors pas bu depuis la première heure du jour précédant. Elle avait sué comme une bête pendant l'entraînement et elle était suspendue, sous un soleil de plomb, sur le palus, depuis neuf heures et quatre veilles. La fraîcheur de la nuit n'avait pas soulagé sa soif. Maintenant, elle avait faim et elle avait mal aux bras. Le soleil avait recommencé à taper aussi fort que le jour précédent et la journée risquait de lui paraître très longue jusqu'à ce soir. Euryale souriait comme un crétin à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Une petite victoire insignifiante sur la meliora, mais tellement réjouissante.

Pour être honnête, il n'aimait pas spécialement la voir suspendue à un palus.

Aeshma l'énervait, il avait envie de lui casser la gueule à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, mais au fond, il reconnaissait ses qualités de combattante, même s'il ne lui accorderait jamais de surpasser un homme et s'il trouvait sa réputation de gladiatrice bleue surfaite. Euryale considérait que les femmes devaient d'abord leur succès à leurs culs et à leurs poitrines dénudées lors des combats. Elles excitaient les fantasmes. La mauvaise foi du Thrace l'empêchait de s'avouer que les hommes alimentaient les mêmes fantasmes auprès du public. Il reprochait aussi aux femmes de simuler. Les gladiatrices risquaient rarement leur vie. Aeshma et toutes les gladiatrices avec elle, lui avaient déjà prouvé qu'il avait tort quand il avait osé le leur dire en face, mais elles auraient toutes reconnu qu'elles avaient peu de chance de se voir condamnée à la jugula à la fin d'un combat, même si des gladiatrices n'y avaient pas toujours échappé.

Malgré lui, malgré ses certitudes de mâle, malgré son inimité pour la meliora, Euryale n'avait pas atteint la bassesse d'Ister. Il ne se réjouissait jamais de la punition d'un de ses camarades, excepté si le gladiateur ou la gladiatrice avait fauté contre l'honneur.

Il avait cherché Aeshma. Il l'avait trouvée. Il était en colère parce qu'elle l'avait mis au tapis, mais c'était une histoire entre elle et lui. Elle ne le coinçait pas toujours et il l'avait parfois méchamment corrigée. Il en avait retiré une immense satisfaction. Il lui faisait la nique pour l'agacer, mais la punition le contrariait. Aeshma était une meliora. Lui aussi. Il ressentait sa punition comme une atteinte à leur statut. Une punition qu'il avait méritée aussi bien qu'elle. Lui, Pikridis ou Melaneus. Seule Aeshma avait été punie. C'était injuste. Si encore l'exposition n'avait duré que jusqu'à la fin du premier jour. Mais toute la nuit qui avait suivi et une journée encore ? Sans boire ? Il faisait trop chaud, elle allait tomber malade.

.

Atticus avait essayé d'intercéder auprès du laniste. Sans résultat. Il n'avait même pas permis qu'on lui couvrît la tête ou qu'on lui rafraîchît le visage. Aeshma disputait le dernier munus de la saison dans dix jours à Patara, la pendre à un palus et la faire rôtir comme un porcelet au soleil n'aiderait pas à sa préparation. À la sixième heure du deuxième jour, les sourires satisfaits d'Euryale s'étaient transformé en regards inquiets. Aeshma s'en aperçut et elle l'insulta. Il ne se priva pas de lui répondre. Il partageait un palus avec Ajax. Il cria soudain et lâcha son sabre en bois, le secutor s'était débrouillé pour lui taper les doigts. Euryale regarda méchamment le meliore.

« Euryale, ramasse ton épée et travaille, l'invectiva Herennius en s'approchant pour éviter toute nouvelle bagarre. »

Le doctor invita ensuite Aeshma à se tenir sage. Elle grogna qu'elle s'en foutait.

« Ne dépense pas ton énergie en vain, Sameen. Parce que je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir. »

La meliora détourna le regard.

.

Les esprits commençaient à dangereusement s'échauffer au fur et à mesure que la jeune Parthe donnait des signes d'épuisement et de déshydratation.

Herennius envoya Atalante courir. Il lui confia les thraces d'Aeshma, les reines des Amazones, Germanus, Galini et Boudicca.

« Une course de fond, je ne veux pas te revoir avant le dîner. Je préviendrai Saucia pour qu'elle s'occupe de vous à votre retour. Vous mangerez après. »

Atalante avait tourné la tête vers Aeshma.

« Je sais, soupira Herennius. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Asper ne veut rien entendre, il dit qu'elle est capable de tout supporter et qu'elle mérite sa punition.

\- C'est…

\- Je ne te conseille pas de continuer ta phrase, Atalante. Tu vas partir avec ton groupe avant que l'un d'entre vous ne commette une bêtise et n'écope d'une punition qui n'aura rien à envier à celle d'Aeshma. Elle est solide et Atticus prendra soin d'elle ensuite. »

La grande rétiaire avait hoché la tête et elle était partie sous la surveillance d'une demi-douzaine de gardes.

Pour les mêmes raisons, Herennius avait décidé d'un entraînement particulier pour les bestiaires. Elles devaient savoir monter à cheval. Leur instruction avait été confiée à Marcia. Elle aurait deux fois plus de travail parce qu'habituellement Aeshma lui prêtait main forte. La jeune Parthe était bonne cavalière, mais elle montait à l'instinct. Marcia avait reçu de vraies leçons d'équitation. Quand elles avaient préparé leur cours, Aeshma s'en était aperçu et elle avait déclaré à sa pupille qu'elle se contenterait de la seconder. Herennius s'était félicité de leurs accords. Elles se complétaient harmonieusement et il avait rajouté aux trois bestiaires de Marcia, quatre bestiaires acquis par Asper Geganius.

Atalante regretta de ne pouvoir y participer.

Aeshma le savait et elle veilla à lui consacrer plus de temps. Elles se retrouvèrent quotidiennement à l'infirmerie autour d'une table sur laquelle Aeshma disposait des feuilles de papyrus, des calames, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de l'encre et un livre. Elles travaillaient épaule contre épaule. Quand Atalante planchait sur des exercices d'écriture, Aeshma consultait les livres d'Atticus et complétait ses connaissances théoriques en médecine. Marcia venait parfois parce qu'elle aimait les voir ainsi, proches et complices. Aeshma lui permettait parfois d'aider Atalante. La jeune auctorata s'étonnait toujours de la maîtrise que possédait Aeshma des subtilités de la langue grecque. Elle lui posait parfois des questions et la jeune Parthe répondait avec concision et patience. Marcia n'avait jamais eu un précepteur aussi talentueux et aussi passionnant. La grammaire n'avait pourtant rien d'affriolant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru avant d'assister aux leçons qu'Aeshma dispensait à Atalante.

.

La cour se vida à la onzième heure. Les gladiateurs partirent aux bains pour les plus chanceux, au puits pour les autres. Atalante et Marcia avaient reçu l'ordre d'emmener leurs élèves à la rivière. Elles rentreraient quand elles auraient fini, on leur réserverait leur repas au chaud.

Aeshma se retrouva seule dans la cour. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa respiration. Si elle arrêtait, elle se mettrait à crier avec ce qui lui restait de voix, si jamais il lui en restait, pour qu'on la détachât et qu'on lui donnât à boire. Des crampes lui martyrisaient les bras, les épaules, les dorsaux, les pectoraux. Ses lèvres la faisaient souffrir et elle tombait de sommeil. À chaque fois, qu'elle s'était endormie, la douleur l'avait réveillée, la douleur et la sensation d'étouffer.

.

« Détache-là. »

Aeshma serra les dents. Ne pas craquer, elle avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'allait pas s'écrouler maintenant.

Un corps se colla au sien. Une femme. Grande. Atalante.

« Aesh, je vais couper les liens, accroche-toi à moi. »

Pas Atalante.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières gonflées par le soleil. Sa tête reposait contre la clavicule de la femme. Un bras vigoureux la soutenait par la taille. Les liens cédèrent. Aeshma s'écroula. Un deuxième bras rejoignit le premier.

« Sept mois que je ne t'ai vue et tu me tombes dans les bras ? Je suis flattée, plaisanta la femme en l'amenant doucement à terre. »

Aeshma n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage.

Astarté.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle… ?

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda une voix inquiète. »

Atticus s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune Parthe.

« Soutiens-la, Astarté, il faut qu'elle boive. »

Aeshma râla. Atticus lui mouilla doucement les lèvres avec un linge. Aeshma mordit dedans et aspira goulûment l'eau qui l'imbibait.

« Doucement, doucement, la morigéna gentiment Atticus. Tu auras autant d'eau que tu voudras, mais il faut y aller doucement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? redemanda la voix toujours aussi inquiète.

\- Elle est déshydratée, elle a besoin de boire, de prendre un bain, de manger un peu et de dormir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est Aeshma, on ne se débarrasse pas d'elle aussi facilement. »

Aeshma avait envie de frapper Astarté, elle l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la voix inquiète.

« Où est-elle ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

\- Ici.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui a passé deux jours accroché à un poteau sans boire, sans manger et sans dormir, répliqua sombrement la première voix.

\- Aeshma est une fille solide, elle t'a bien ramenée d'au-delà des mers. »

Julia.

Julia Mettela.

Et qui Aeshma avait-elle pu ramener d'au-delà des mers ?

Gaïa.

Elles étaient là. Toutes les trois. Julia Mettela, Gaïa et Astarté.

Abechoura ? Abechoura aussi ?

Le soleil lui avait tapé sur la tête, brouillé les sens. Elle délirait. Elle pensait tellement à elles qu'elle les avait rendues réelles dans ses délires. Elle ferma les yeux, suça encore le linge et sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Il avait fallu huit mois à Julia pour tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite au Grand Domaine le soir de la libération de Quintus et de Gaïus. Le résultat n'était pas celui qu'elle avait escompté et elle encourait peut-être de cruelles désillusions. Gaïa encourrait peut-être de cruelles désillusions. L'optimisme enjoué d'Astarté n'avait convaincu personne et si Néria avait accepté de les accompagner à Sidé, bien d'autres avait dit non.

En commençant par Zmyrina :

« Je ne sais pas ce que décidera Aeshma. Je ne veux pas l'influencer, ce serait malhonnête de ma part. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour moi et je ne supporterai pas qu'elle m'abandonne encore une fois. Je ne peux pas. »

Abechoura avait ainsi exprimé ses peurs les plus viscérales. Le départ d'Aeshma pour Sidé avait été un déchirement. Elle n'avait même pas été présente.

Elle l'avait perdue une fois, elle avait cru la perdre une deuxième fois et elle était partie une nouvelle fois. Abechoura l'avait haïe.

Ses camarades importaient plus que sa jeune sœur qu'elle avait d'ailleurs remplacé par Atalante et Marcia. La grande gladiatrice veillait autant sur Aeshma que si celle-ci avait été sa petite sœur et Aeshma aimait autant Marcia que si elle avait été sa grande sœur. Elle n'était pas jalouse parce que cette constatation datait de la traversée sur la _Stella Maris_.

Elle avait aimé retrouver sa sœur ainsi, attentive, protectrice, confiante, responsable, aimante et aimée. L'attention dont elle bénéficiait auprès d'Atalante, de Marcia et de Gaïa Mettela qui s'inquiétait visiblement beaucoup de l'état de santé d'Aeshma, l'avait rassurée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui liait Gaïa et Aeshma, pas réussi à savoir si Aeshma partageait l'affection que lui vouait la domina. Pour Atalante et Marcia, c'était facile, mais pour Gaïa ? Abechoura avait parfois décelé une grande complicité et parfois une retenue à la limite de l'indifférence. Gaïa y était sensible, elle aimait Aeshma.

Abechoura s'était sincèrement réjouie qu'Aeshma se fut bâti une nouvelle famille.

Mais quand Aeshma lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait ? La jalousie, l'amertume, la conscience aiguë qu'elle avait vécu dix ans loin d'Aeshma, qu'elle était une fille perdue, qu'elle s'était roulée dans la fange et dans la boue durant ses dix dernières années, qu'elle ne valait rien, qu'elle n'avait rien à donner à sa sœur, rien à lui offrir, rien dont Aeshma eût pu être fière, l'avaient plongée dans un profond désespoir qui s'exprima dans la haine et la colère.

.

À Patara, après qu'elle eût repris conscience, Aeshma avait très peu parlé, elle s'était inquiétée des blessures de sa jeune sœur, de qui les soignait. Elle avait voulu vérifier leur cicatrisation. Ce qu'elle vit sembla lui plaire et plus tard, Zmyrina sut qu'Aeshma avait remercié Chloé pour s'être occupée de la jeune femme. Aeshma avait accepté sa présence auprès d'elle, comme elle acceptait celle de Gaïa, mais elle souffrait de son immobilisation forcée et les deux jeunes femmes restaient le plus souvent silencieuses à ses côtés.

Astarté se montra bien plus envahissante et aussi bavarde qu'à son habitude. Le rétablissement de ses deux camarades l'avait libérée de son angoisse et de la peur de les perdre. Elle passait d'une chambre à l'autre et donnait des nouvelles du temps qu'il faisait et de ce qu'elle pouvait savoir à propos du Grand Domaine. Atalante était toujours heureuse de la voir et elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais Astarté n'en oublia pas Aeshma pour autant. Elle se montrait aussi volubile et envahissante qu'avec la grande rétiaire, mais elle s'éclipsait dès qu'Aeshma commençait à s'assombrir.

Atalante vint voir Aeshma dès qu'elle put se lever et quand Aeshma alla mieux, les trois gladiatrices prirent l'habitude de dîner ensemble et elles jouèrent parfois aux dés. Zmyrina se joignit à leurs parties et les gladiatrices la convièrent alors à partager leurs repas.

Une grâce qu'elle devait à Marcia.

.

La jeune fille était arrivée à la villa dans un tourbillon de joie et de bonne humeur. Aeshma avait râlé parce que Marcia l'avait prise dans ses bras devant Néria, Zmyrina, Atalante, Astarté et Chloé, et que la grande Dace s'était permis une réflexion :

« Comme c'est mignon ! Je veux bien me prendre des coups si après cela Marcia vient me gratifier de si gentils câlins.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'être blessée pour qu'on te fasse des câlins quand tu en as envie, répliqua acidement Aeshma. »

Néria avait rougi, Astarté avait souri. Sourire qu'elle avait ravalé en voyant Atalante s'assombrir brusquement, les yeux fixés sur Néria.

« Astarté est comme les autres, Aeshma, l'avait défendue Marcia. Parfois les blessures ne sont pas apparentes. Tu ne vas pas le lui reprocher ? »

Aeshma avait grogné, Atalante s'était rassérénée. Elle connaissait Astarté. La Dace aux yeux dorés avait dormi avec elle. La grande rétiaire l'avait trouvée tendue. Un soir, Astarté s'était couchée à côté elle et elle s'était endormie. En toute innocence. Elle avait recommencé un autre soir, et puis un autre et encore un autre. Le quatrième soir, Atalante avait promené ses doigts sur le visage de sa camarade, puis sur son épaule, son cou. Ses lèvres avaient suivi. Astarté s'était réveillée.

« Les règles n'ont pas changé, Atalante, l'avait prévenue la Dace.

\- Je sais, mais ce soir, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu me jetteras la prochaine fois.

\- J'ai cru que vous alliez mourir, dit Astarté comme pour justifier sa présence sur le lit d'Atalante.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer comme je suis vivante, grimaça Atalante.

\- Et pour Aeshma, comment je saurai ? avait plaisanté Astarté.

\- Quand elle râlera après toi, tu sauras qu'elle est bien vivante. »

Atalante s'était laissé aller comme à son habitude dans les bras d'Astarté, mais sans remords. Son désir se déploya sans contrainte, son plaisir s'en trouva décuplée. Astarté connut la grande rétiaire comme elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Libérée. Quand elles se retrouvèrent gentiment enlacées, Atalante fit remarquer à Astarté qu'elle n'était plus gladiatrice et que ses règles étaient obsolètes.

« Elles ne le sont pas. Je t'aime bien trop pour prendre le risque que tu tombes amoureuse de moi.

\- Le risque que je tombe amoureuse de toi ou le risque que tu tombes amoureuse de moi ? la provoqua Atalante.

\- Tu vas partir, Ata. Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est un déchirement d'en être séparé. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça. Et... je ne veux pas revivre ça. Et puis... je ne sais pas si je pourrai et je ne veux pas te mentir

\- C'est fini alors ?

\- Une fois, encore. Si tu veux, je te réserve notre dernière nuit.

\- D'accord, accepta la grande rétiaire. »

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Astarté s'était montrée honnête avec elle. Il n'y avait rien de cynique ni dans son comportement ni dans ses paroles. Atalante aurait bien passé toutes ses nuits avec elle, mais Astarté avait raison. Mieux valait s'en tenir à la relation qu'elles avaient toujours entretenue. Mieux valait se mentir. Astarté trouverait toujours à satisfaire ses besoins d'affection, de tendresses et de sexe avec d'autres. Elle soupçonnait la grande Dace et Néria d'avoir combattu ensemble leurs angoisses. Atalante ne pouvait le reprocher ni à l'une ni à l'autre.

.

Elle leva un sourcil facétieux à l'intention de Néria, et la jeune femme eut soudain l'envie de disparaître sous terre. D'un rire, Marcia balaya les tensions.

« Elles se font passer pour des dures, dit-elle à l'intention de Néria et de Zmyrina. Mais elles ont toutes les trois le cœur aussi tendre que celui d'un artichaut. Plein de piquant à l'extérieur, de la paille étouffante au cas où on aurait survécu aux piquants et, caché dessous, un cœur doux et délicieux.

« Quoi ?! s'écria Astarté scandalisée.

\- Marcia, sale gosse, reviens ici, lança Aeshma à la jeune fille qui s'était prudemment reculée. »

Atalante riait. Chloé osa un :

« Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! »

Astarté attrapa la jeune masseuse, la serra contre elle et lui frotta durement le crâne avec le poing. Chloé cria de douleur.

« Tu as de la chance d'être protégée par Saucia, lui dit Astarté. Sinon, je me chargerai de toi.

\- Pff, souffla Aeshma. Comme si on te croyait !

\- Et toi, tu as de la chance d'être dans ton lit, la menaça Astarté.

\- Et si on jouait aux dés ? proposa Marcia.

\- Tu repars quand ? demanda Atalante à la jeune fille.

\- Dans trois jours, je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles et faire des achats pour Saucia et Serena. Pour les autres aussi… Euh… Vous voulez que je reste ? Je pourrai confier mes achats à Andratus.

\- Non. Ça ne sert à rien, lui assura Aeshma. Atalante est presque vaillante, Chloé est avec nous et cette abrutie d'Astarté se croit indispensable.

\- Tu es dans ma maison, Aeshma… répliqua Astarté en arborant un air suffisant et satisfait. Tu es mon hôte, je te traite en tant que tel.

\- Très drôle.

\- Bon, alors on joue ? avait relancé Marcia. »

La jeune fille avait secoué le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait la villa. Trois jours en sa présence suffirent à alléger les cœurs inquiets.

Marcia se ménagea des moments privilégiés avec Astarté et Gaïa. Des moments tendres et amicaux. Astarté retrouva son allant et Gaïa son énergie. La jeune fille lui avait transmis des tablettes de la part de Julia. Des affaires à traiter.

.

Après le départ de Marcia, Zmyrina s'incrusta sans plus hésiter dans les parties de dés que disputaient les trois gladiatrices. Gaïa n'osa pas.

Aeshma se montra pourtant amicale envers la domina, mais Gaïa ne la sentait pas prête à s'abandonner à une relation plus intime. Zmyrina profita tant qu'elle put de la présence de sa sœur, mais elle ne tenta jamais de l'emmener sur les rivages de leur enfance et elle ne lui confia rien de ce qu'avait été sa vie durant leur longue séparation. Elle ne lui dévoila pas ses sentiments ou ses pensées, elle se contenta simplement de partager du temps avec elle. De savourer son bonheur d'être auprès d'elle.

.

Mais une fois au Grand Domaine, Aeshma reprit ses distances. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à la forge. Tout d'abord à écouter et à regarder, puis quand elle s'en sentit la force, elle commença à y travailler. Berival fut heureux de retrouver son élève.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa avait demandé à Zmyrina de l'accompagner au Grand Domaine. Pour lui déclarer ensuite, qu'elle lui laissait quartier-libre. Mais avant cela, la domina lui avait attribué un appartement qui avait laissé la jeune femme sans voix.

« Tu le mérites, lui avait simplement déclaré Gaïa. Tu as pris d'énormes risques alors que tu ne me connais pas et que tu ne me dois rien. Tu peux aussi y recevoir qui tu veux.

\- …

\- C'était la chambre que j'avais attribuée à Aeshma quand elle est venue ici la première fois. »

Gaïa était sortie après cette déclaration, laissant Zmyrina méditer sur le sens de ces paroles. La jeune femme n'avait pas usé de ce privilège.

Saucia l'avait prise sous son aile dès son arrivée. Elle lui avait présenté les gladiateurs un par un. La masseuse s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune femme. Chloé se montrait amicale. Tout le monde. Les gladiateurs, les gens du Grand Domaine, les dominas, le dominus. Marcia et Atalante. La grande rétiaire était plus réservée, mais Marcia lui montrait clairement son attachement.

.

Marcia avait remarqué l'attitude d'Aeshma. Son retrait. La jeune auctorata s'était alors fixé un objectif : rapprocher Zmyrina et Aeshma. Reconstruire une intimité disparue depuis longtemps.

Rien ne pouvait briser l'optimisme de Marcia. Si elle et Astarté avaient réussi à bâtir une relation solide et tendre sur les cendres de leur amour, Aeshma et Zmyrina pouvaient redevenir les sœurs qu'elles avaient été avant. Marcia n'avait aucune idée des relations qu'avaient entretenues Zmyrina et son mentor quand elles étaient enfants, mais elles les devinaient complices, persuadée qu'Aeshma ne pouvait se comporter envers sa sœur différemment qu'avec elle.

Elle imaginait deux petites filles unies. Aeshma peut-être un peu moins taciturne qu'elle ne l'était à présent, mais dotée d'un caractère aussi affirmé et colérique. Zmyrina plus enjouée. Aeshma protégeait sa sœur et Zmyrina l'admirait. Pourquoi ? Marcia n'en savait rien. En réalité, elle ne voyait pas comment une petite fille ne pouvait pas être fascinée par une sœur aînée comme avait dû l'être Aeshma. Une sœur qu'on adorait, mais qui parfois, faisait peur. À dix-sept ans, Marcia adorait toujours Aeshma, même si elle n'en avait plus peur quand la colère la prenait.

Plus trop.

Marcia redoutait toujours les colères d'Aeshma, mais elle les gérait mieux. À quinze ans, celles-ci l'avaient fortement impressionnée. Si elle en avait eu cinq ou neuf, elle aurait couru se cacher derrière un meuble et n'en serait sortie que si son père lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Peut-être Zmyrina voyait-elle toujours Aeshma avec ses mêmes yeux d'enfant ?

La jeune auctorata demanda conseil à Julia. Atalante et Astarté pensaient qu'il leur fallait du temps. Les deux melioras connaissaient trop bien leur camarade. Gaïa l'aimait et elle souffrait de la réserve d'Aeshma. Julia était sage, elle appréciait Aeshma, mais elle n'entretenait pas de relation passionnelle avec elle.

Seulement, Julia ne savait pas qu'un lien familial unissait Zmyrina et Aeshma. Marcia hésita.

Gaïa savait, une réflexion dépitée l'avait appris à la jeune fille.

.

Elles traversaient la cour principale. Aeshma frappait une pièce de métal sur une enclume que Berival avait installée devant la forge. Zmyrina était assise de l'autre côté de la cour. Elle observait sa sœur à la dérobée. Aeshma l'ignorait. Elle feignait de l'ignorer. Elle lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil discrets.

« Pff, avait soufflé Gaïa. Tu sais quoi, Marcia ? Je crois qu'il faut être gladiatrice pour qu'Aeshma se conduise normalement avec quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Regarde-la, dit Gaïa avec humeur. Même avec sa sœur, elle se conduit comme une imbécile.

\- Tu sais pour Zmyrina ?

\- Astarté me l'a dit.

\- Et Julia ?

\- Elle ne le sait pas. Astarté m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Je n'en ai parlé à personne même pas à cette tête de bois qu'est Aeshma. »

Le ton de Gaïa avait alerté Marcia.

« Elle est… ?

\- Avec moi ? Elle est... »

Gaïa avait fait un grand geste qui exprimait son dépit et son impuissance. Aeshma avait peut-être autant besoin d'aide pour Zmyrina que pour Gaïa.

Elle en avait donc parlé à Atalante.

.

« Tu m'as demandé pour Zmyrina et maintenant tu me demandes pour Gaïa ? Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup.

\- J'aime beaucoup Aeshma, s'était renfrognée Marcia.

\- Aeshma sait qu'elle va partir, dit sombrement Atalante.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle a été séparée une fois de Zmyrina et elle en a rêvé pendant dix ans. Depuis trois ans, elle croise Gaïa et à chaque fois, quoi qu'il se passe, leur rencontre finit par une séparation.

\- Ah, tu crois que… ?

\- Aeshma n'est pas un roc, Marcia. Tu le sais très bien. Elle se protège. Je sais que c'est un peu bête comme comportement, mais on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. »

Atalante aurait pu lui parler d'Astarté à ce propos. Les deux melioras montraient encore une fois à quel point, elles pouvaient parfois se ressembler.

.

Marcia était donc allée voir Julia. Elle trahirait Aeshma.

Comme tous les après-midi, elle la trouva dans sa chambre. La jeune femme, assise sur un divan, veillait sur Gaïus. L'enfant dormait. Marcia remarqua une fois de plus de l'absence de Quintus. Il ne partageait pas sa chambre avec Julia ni ses nuits. Elle soupira. Elle se pencherait sur le cas de Julia plus tard. D'abord Aeshma.

« Julia, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, commença-t-elle en entrant. »

Julia invita Marcia à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je t'écoute, Marcia.

\- Julia, Zmyrina… euh… Je n'ai pas acheté Zmyrina parce qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Enfin si, mais il y avait une raison plus importante. Je l'ai achetée parce que…

\- C'est la sœur d'Aeshma ?

\- Tu sais ?

\- Elle l'a dit à Astarté sur le _Cupidon_ , Astarté a crié « Sa sœur ?! », ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir de qui elle parlait. Elles ont la même nature de cheveux et elles se ressemblent.

\- Gaïa n'était pas là ?

\- Si, mais je crois que l'état d'Aeshma occupait trop ses pensées pour qu'elle prête attention à quoi que soit d'autre. »

.

Julia s'avéra, comme Marcia l'avait escompté, d'excellent conseil et elle assura à Marcia qu'elle serait heureuse de lui prêter son concours.

« Je m'occupe d'obtenir l'accord de Gaïa pour Zmyrina. Si ça marche, je vous invite toi et Aeshma.

\- Invite Gaïa aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison que Zmyrina. Gaïa aime monter et Aeshma est beaucoup plus détendue quand elle est à dos de cheval.

\- Tu sais que tu as de bonnes idées ? sourit Julia.

\- J'espérerais en avoir de meilleurs encore, avait-elle répliqué en plongeant son regard dans celui de Julia.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme pour toi et Quintus. »

Julia s'était rembrunie et elle détourna prestement les yeux. Marcia se rapprocha vivement. Elle enlaça Julia et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je n'aime pas te voir triste.

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- C'est pareil, murmura Marcia en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Julia. »

Elle se serra doucement contre elle. Julia referma ses bras sur la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« Quand mon contrat se finira, dit doucement Marcia. Tu accepterais que je demande à Quintus de devenir mon tuteur ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Et si…

\- Si tu veux plus, je serais toujours là, Marcia. Il y aura toujours une chambre, un lit et une famille prête à t'accueillir.

\- Tu m'adopterais ?

\- Tu es la sœur aînée dont aurait rêvé Gaïus s'il n'en avait déjà une.

\- Tu as déjà eu un enfant ?! s'écria Marcia en se redressant. »

Julia éclata de rire.

« C'est de toi dont je parle, Marcia.

\- Ah, oh… rougit la jeune fille.

\- Si tes admirateurs savaient comme la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or peut se montrer ingénue ! »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

« Et rougissante, rit-elle de plus belle.

\- Julia ! protesta Marcia. »

La jeune femme lui attrapa la tête et la colla contre son sein.

« Tu es la fillette la plus adorable que je connaisse, dit-elle sans cesser de rire.

\- Julia, protesta de nouveau Marcia. »

La jeune femme la lâcha.

« Ne change jamais, Marcia, lui dit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais, se renfrogna Marcia.

\- Tu as grandi.

\- En mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

\- Oh, non, Marcia, certainement pas, la rassura très sincèrement Julia. Je suis très fière de toi.

\- Moi aussi ! Et je t'adore. Tu te charges de tout alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Super ! »

Et Marcia disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue en disant qu'Atalante avait prévu un entraînement et que la grande rétiaire ne lui pardonnerait pas d'être en retard. Quelle qu'en fût l'excuse. Marcia lui avait promis d'être présente.

.

Deux jours plus tard, les cinq jeunes femmes galopaient à travers la montagne. Julia avait parlé à sa sœur. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé à Zmyrina. Devant son silence, Gaïa lui avait affirmé qu'Aeshma avait retrouvé ses réflexes de cavalière dès qu'elle avait repris les rênes.

« Ça ne s'oublie pas. Tu ne vas quand même pas te montrer plus pusillanime que ta sœur ? »

Julia aurait bien morigéné sa sœur, mais contre son attente, la déclaration de Gaïa raviva l'orgueil de Zmyrina. Elle accepta, mais sous condition de vérifier d'abord ce dont elle se souvenait. Gaïa s'enthousiasma, elle lui donna rendez-vous l'après-midi même à quelque distance de la villa.

« J'y conduirais une monture. Julia, tu choisiras ? »

Zmyrina retrouva ses habitudes aussi bien que Gaïa le lui avait affirmé. Julia n'eut pas besoin de convaincre Gaïa à se joindre à elles. Sa jeune sœur adorait monter. Marcia avait suggéré des courses au dîner, Aeshma y assistait et elle avait grimacé d'anticipation. L'esprit joueur de Gaïa fit le reste.

.

Aeshma marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle vit Zmyrina dans l'écurie. Elle l'observa préparer le cheval. Une jument docile. Elle lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à monter. Elle positionna son pommelé derrière elle à leur départ. Elles s'éloignèrent d'abord au pas. Puis Julia accéléra l'allure. Peu après, Gaïa surprit un sourire flotter sur le visage de la jeune Parthe. Elles arrivèrent sur un plateau dépourvu d'arbres et Gaïa lança une course.

Elles rirent beaucoup, s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière. Gaïa et Julia sortirent de leur fonte de quoi manger et des gourdes de posca. Elles se baignèrent. Marcia lança de l'eau sur tout le monde. Julia s'allia à elle contre les trois autres. Zmyrina se recula. Mal lui en prit, Marcia la prit à partie. Zmyrina bascula dans l'eau. Il y eut des éclaboussures, des cris. Une main secourable. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Aeshma. Un sourire timide et la jeune gladiatrice fut fauchée par une Marcia décidée à noyer son mentor. Plus facile à prévoir qu'à réussir. Marcia ne dût son salut qu'à l'attaque combinée des deux sœurs Mettela.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes sur la berge, essoufflées et affamées. Si la journée ensoleillée bénéficiait d'une température plutôt agréable pour la saison, l'eau était très froide et les jeunes femmes s'y étaient ébattues plus longtemps que de raison. Zmyrina claquaient des dents. Aeshma vint lui poser une paenula sur les épaules et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos.

« Tu vas prendre froid si tu ne te couvres pas, Choura.

\- Merci. Tu ne t'habilles pas ? »

Aeshma, toujours nue et dégoulinante d'eau, lui avait grimacé un sourire.

« J'ai l'habitude.

\- On se baigne dans des rivières ou à l'eau du puits aussi bien en hiver qu'en été, se vanta Marcia.

\- Mouais, maintenant ça va, mais quand tu as débarqué au ludus tu ne faisais pas tant ta fière, déclara Aeshma.

\- Parce que tu étais différente peut-être ?

\- Oui.

\- Sale vantarde ! l'accusa Marcia.

\- Répète… la menaça Aeshma. »

Marcia savait qu'elle plaisantait :

« Tu n'es qu'une sale vantarde.

\- Elle n'a jamais été frileuse, intervint soudain Zmyrina. Elle marchait dans la neige pieds nus. »

Tout le monde se retourna.

« Je m'en souviens, parce que j'ai voulu faire pareil un jour et je me suis brûlé les pieds. »

Aeshma ne releva pas l'aveu implicite de Zmyrina. Elle se félicita seulement de ce que la jeune femme venait de confirmer : qu'elle ne craignait pas le froid, qu'elle était dure et résistante. Et elle arbora une mine triomphante.

« Tu vois pourquoi, sale gamine arrogante... dit-elle à Marcia. Je n'ai jamais crié comme une orfraie parce que je me baignais dans de l'eau froide, même en hiver.

\- Bon, d'accord, concéda Marcia. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'es pas si parfaite que cela.

\- Évidemment et tu le sais très bien, se renfrogna Aeshma.

\- …

\- J'ai peur de l'eau. »

L'incroyable aveu de faiblesse laissa tout le monde pantois. Il rongeait Aeshma de l'intérieur et elle ne savait même pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait fait maintenant. Peut-être était-il devenu trop lourd à supporter. Gaïa se reprit la première.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-elle. Tu nages bien maintenant.

\- J'ai peur quand même, s'assombrit Aeshma.

\- Tu as nagé dans les vagues, Aeshma. En Cyrénaïque, tu n'as pas paniqué et c'était dangereux.

\- J'ai eu peur sur la _Stella Maris_.

\- Lors de la tempête ? demanda Julia.

\- Oui.

\- Aeshma, tout le monde avait peur, même le Capitaine, tenta de la raisonner Julia.

\- Mais je croyais que… Que je l'avais définitivement vaincue et là... je n'ai pas su la surmonter.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Marcia. Tu as sauvé Astarté. Sans ton intervention, elle serait passée par-dessus bord. »

Aeshma la regarda.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, reprit la jeune fille. Tu as peut-être eu peur, mais tu lui as sauvé la vie. Atalante m'a toujours dit qu'on ne devait pas avoir honte de sa peur et que le courage n'était pas de foncer tête baissée avec la confiance d'un imbécile. Que le vrai courage, c'était de vivre avec ses peurs, de les surmonter et de les combattre. Qu'on ne gagnait pas toujours contre elles, que c'étaient de redoutables adversaires. Et que parfois, il fallait accepter de perdre. Qu'on pouvait toujours demander de l'aide et apprendre à apprivoiser ses peurs, mais que ce n'était pas toujours facile.

\- Atalante t'a dit ça ? se renfrogna Aeshma.

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- Tu lui donnes tort ?

\- …

\- Tu parles à Aeshma, Marcia, intervint Gaïa. »

Aeshma fit volte-face.

« Tu n'aimes pas te découvrir des faiblesses, dit Gaïa en se fendant d'une moue désolée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas perdre, renchérit Marcia.

\- Atalante non plus, se défendit la jeune Parthe.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Marcia. Mais elle se juge moins sévèrement que toi.

\- Julia et moi savons nager depuis notre enfance, dit Gaïa. Quand la _Stella Maris_ a plongé, je t'assure que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et puis, si tu veux savoir, j'étais morte de peur quand je t'ai récupérée après avoir sauté de l' _Artémisia_. Tu as d'abord failli me noyer, ensuite, l' _Artémisia_ a disparu et j'ai cru qu'on ne réussirait jamais à monter à bord du lembos. Et quand on a réussi, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, que j'allais me retrouver seule sur ce fichu bateau et que même si tu survivais, tu me détesterais. »

Aeshma resta figée. Zmyrina venait quant à elle d'apprendre beaucoup de choses dont elle aurait bien aimé connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.

« Mais… Vous avez vraiment eu si peur ? demanda Aeshma incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Longtemps ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu aimais mon poisson, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être une chance de t'apprivoiser, plaisanta Gaïa.

\- Vous êtes débile. »

Exactement la réaction qu'attendait Gaïa. Elle se mit à rire.

« N'empêche que tu as aimé.

\- C'était très bon, concéda Aeshma.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Et pour ta peur de l'eau, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, parce que tu t'es montrée courageuse et que tu as sauvé Astarté. Imagine, Aeshma, sans toi, elle serait passée par-dessus bord et je n'aurais plus de garde du corps, conclut-elle sur un ton grandiloquent.

\- Et moi, plus d'amie, rajouta Marcia facétieuse. »

Aeshma lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu n'es pas mon amie, précisa Marcia.

\- Encore heureux, maugréa Aeshma.

\- Dîtes quand vous aurez fini de noyer Aeshma sous les compliments et la reconnaissance, ça ne vous dirait pas de manger ? proposa Julia avec un sourire doux. »

Tout le monde acquiesça énergiquement. Zmyrina se préparait à apporter les vivres, Julia et Gaïa dirent qu'elles s'en chargeaient.

« Tu claques encore des dents, lança Julia. Puisque ta sœur est si insensible au froid et si dévouée à la terre entière, elle pourrait peut-être un peu mieux s'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas, Aeshma ?

\- Ah, euh, oui, domina. »

Julia poussait peut-être le bouchon un peu loin, mais elle aimait beaucoup Aeshma. Si quoi que ce fût pouvait concourir à la rendre heureuse, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que la jeune gladiatrice en profitât.

Marcia avait raison, Aeshma était plus abordable, moins sauvage et plus détendue quand elle chevauchait. Plus heureuse. Tout le monde en profita. Particulièrement Zmyrina et Gaïa. La première renoua avec son enfance, la seconde avec tous les moments heureux et sereins qu'elle avait pu partager avec la jeune Parthe.

.

Julia renouvela l'invitation aussi souvent qu'elle put. Si ses fesses n'avaient pas protesté, elle aurait chevauché en compagnie de ces mêmes quatre cavalières tous les jours. Marcia l'eût imitée si leurs obligations de gladiatrice n'avaient pas retenues certains jours elle et Aeshma à la villa. Si Julia, surtout, avait été tous les jours disponible, parce qu'Aeshma, Gaïa et Zmyrina avaient besoin de la présence de Julia et de Marcia.

Julia leur apportait sa gentillesse et sa force, Marcia son humeur joyeuse et son impétuosité auxquelles personne ne résistait.

Au cours de leurs folles chevauchés, Zmyrina se gonfla l'âme et les poumons d'un incroyable sentiment de liberté. Elle s'en grisa jusqu'à plus soif. Elle renoua avec des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvées depuis dix ans. Aeshma s'y abandonna avec plus de fougue que trois ans auparavant, parce que depuis, Marcia avait sauté à pieds joints dans sa vie, parce qu'elle aimait les dominas et qu'elle n'avait rien à dissimuler à Abechoura.

Sa jeune sœur n'avait pas retrouvé l'habilité de son enfance à cheval et bientôt Aeshma ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une multitude de conseils. Elle sollicita l'avis de Marcia qui sollicita elle-même l'avis de Julia. Marcia, Gaïa et Aeshma étaient d'excellentes cavalières, mais aucune ne maîtrisait aussi bien un cheval que Julia. Marcia apprit fièrement à Zmyrina que leurs chevaux avaient tous été dressés par la jeune femme.

« Je suis une très bonne cavalière, fit-elle. Mais Julia... D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé une fois de monter Bruna. Je n'ai pas essayé deux fois. Seule Julia peut la maîtriser. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne la force en rien. Bruna est aussi rétive qu'une jument sauvage et dès que Julia approche, elle devient aussi docile qu'un vieil hongre. »

.

Trois semaines bénies, un peu moins. Zmyrina avait voulu oublier qu'Aeshma partirait. Elle s'était bercée d'un espoir vain.

Un soir, Aeshma l'avait rudement rappelée à la réalité. Zmyrina ne l'avait jamais invitée, mais Aeshma avait fini par monter dans sa chambre. Elle venait le soir et apportait des fruits. En général, des pommes ou des tiges de rhubarbes sauvages. La première fois, Zmyrina resta sans voix, sans savoir quoi dire ni que faire.

« Je me souviens que tu aimais les fruits, dit Aeshma.

\- …

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? se renfrogna aussitôt Aeshma.

\- Si, si, j'aime beaucoup les fruits. Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ?

\- Des pommes et de la rhubarbe. »

Zmyrina sourit.

« Tu aimes la rhubarbe, déclara Aeshma. Et celle-ci est très acide. Viens, on va la manger sur la terrasse. »

Elles s'étaient assises épaule contre épaule et avaient grignoté leurs tiges de rhubarbes.

« En fait, ce n'est pas très bon, observa Abechoura.

\- Ouais, mais je suis allée la ramasser dans la montagne. Ishtar en mangeait l'autre jour. Je lui ai demandé où elle en avait trouvé et nous sommes allées la ramasser ensemble.

\- Tu y es allée pour moi ?

\- Ouais, j'adore te voir grimacer quand tu manges ça. »

Zmyrina avait ri. Heureuse.

.

Aeshma était revenue. Et puis, un soir, emportée par la douceur et la complicité du moment, envahie par une soudaine nostalgie, Abechoura avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa grande sœur. Aeshma avait passé son bras par-dessus la sienne. La rhubarbe qu'avait apportée Aeshma était particulièrement acide. Abechoura grinça des dents. Aeshma sourit.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, grogna Abechoura.

\- J'avoue.

\- Sameen... »

Abechoura ignora la légère crispation de sa sœur, Aeshma n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelât ainsi.

« Je veux passer tout le restant de ma vie avec toi, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux plus que rien ne nous sépare jamais. »

Abechoura comprit instantanément son erreur. Elle aurait voulu rattraper ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard. Aeshma s'écarta et elle se leva. Abechoura sauta sur ses pieds elle ne la laisserait pas partir sans un mot.

« Sameen... »

Aeshma se retourna brusquement.

« Mais tu es une vraie débile ! Dans une semaine, je serai partie, tu ne me reverras sans doute jamais, ce n'est pas la peine de te voiler la face, Abechoura. Marcia et Atalante t'ont sauvée pour moi, parce qu'elles ont considéré que tel était leur devoir et elles ont bien fait parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, parce que ta vie, ce n'était pas une vie. La domina est quelqu'un de bien, tu pourras être heureuse, elle t'offrira une nouvelle vie comme elle en a offert une à Astarté. Je suis heureuse, Choura. Heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée, heureuse que ta vie de merde soit finie. Mais tu dois bien comprendre que ce qui est valable pour toi ne l'est pas pour moi. La domina ne peut pas m'acheter, Julia ne peut pas m'acheter, encore moins Marcia qui en signant un contrat d'auctorata est une esclave du ludus. Si j'étais une gladiatrice minable, on pourrait m'acheter, mais je serai déjà morte. Je ne suis pas minable, je vaux une fortune. Je rapporte des fortunes à mon laniste. Je suis sa propriété et il ne me vendra jamais, quel qu'il soit. Je ne sortirais du ludus qu'une fois estropiée ou morte. Et toi, tu n'y entreras jamais. Si tu te fais des délires sur une vie future avec moi, il faudrait que tu redescendes vite sur terre. Je m'en vais, Choura. Et je ne reviendrai jamais. »

Aeshma avait tourné les talons et Abechoura l'avait haïe.

Le lendemain, elle avait demandé à Gaïa de repartir à Patara.

Gaïa s'était étonnée d'une telle décision qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Elle va partir, expliqua Abechoura. Je veux partir avant elle. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'abandonne. »

Désolée et impuissante à la consoler, Gaïa n'avait pas insisté. Abechoura n'avait dit au revoir ni à Marcia ni à Atalante, elle les détestait. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu partir sans revoir Saucia.

.

Quant à Gaïa, elle médita les paroles de Zmyrina pendant une semaine.

Elle devait agir, mais elle hésitait par peur de briser la magie de leurs chevauchées.

.

* * *

.

Atalante avait obtenu d'Astarté qu'elles passassent leur dernière nuit ensemble. Un consentement facilement accordé, sans condition, parce qu'Astarté aimait la grande rétiaire. Elle aurait pu passer sa dernière nuit avec Saucia, Ajax, Galus, Galini qui l'admirait tant. Avec Britannia qui lui plaisait bien ou avec Boudicca, pourquoi pas avec Dacia, Enyo ou même la jeune Ishtar ? Elle aurait trouvé des raisons en chacun d'eux de supporter un peu mieux la séparation qui s'annonçait, la page qu'elle allait définitivement tourner, l'adieu à son statut de gladiatrice, de meliora, la perte de ses camarades. Mais elle éprouvait des sentiments plus profonds pour Atalante. La grande rétiaire l'émouvait et elle avait envie d'une nuit tendre au cours de laquelle elle pourrait en confiance s'abandonner à la mélancolie, à la tristesse et peut-être aussi à un peu plus que cela. Elle voulait aussi garder le souvenir d'un dernier matin. D'un dernier réveil, enlacée au corps d'Atalante. Sentir ses mains et son souffle caresser lentement sa peau. Surprendre une dernière fois son expression quand elle se réveillerait et qu'elle croiserait le regard malicieux d'Astarté.

.

Gaïa prit sa décision au cours de la dernière veillée. Elle ne demanderait pas son avis à Aeshma. Elle coincerait la jeune gladiatrice, elle tenterait sa chance. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans avoir partagé une dernière nuit avec elle. Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois qu'elle vivait à ses côtés et qu'Aeshma l'ignorait. Elle ne l'ignorait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas mieux. Gaïa aspirait à retrouver ce qu'elles avaient partagé sur l' _Artémisia_. Une nuit à Rome n'avait pas étanché sa soif d'intimité et de sensualité.

.

Une autre personne avait aussi choisi cette nuit pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle fuyait depuis deux mois. Elle avait menti et elle avait tenu son rôle de femme sûre d'elle-même et sereine, de peur qu'on découvrît ses failles et ses abîmes. Punir Silus n'avait rien effacé. Elle avait toujours aussi peur. Beaucoup moins depuis deux jours, mais peur quand même. Elle devait l'affronter. La dépasser. Oublier Silus.

.

* * *

.

Silus.

Aeshma avait tenu sa promesse et Enyo avait strictement appliqué les ordres de sa meliora. Personne n'avait approché le grand centurion sinon Galus et Enyo. La jeune Sarmate avait dispensé Ishtar de cette tâche. La jeune fille était trop jeune, trop innocente. Enyo se méfiait de cet homme de quarante ans. De sa violence et de son esprit retors. Galus était gentil, mais c'était un gladiateur d'expérience, un homme. Aeshma aurait approuvé.

Ajax s'était proposé pour les relayer, Enyo avait refusé, gentiment, mais fermement. Le secutor n'avait pas insisté, seulement assuré à la thrace qu'il se tenait à sa disposition si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce fût :

« Même de t'apporter les repas ou de venir te border le soir. »

Enyo avait froncé les sourcils. Ajax avait ri.

« Tu es une jolie femme, Enyo. »

La thrace s'était renfrognée. Ajax lui avait donné une bourrade amicale.

« Je plaisante, la rassura-t-il. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas. »

Enyo l'avait remercié. Elle respectait beaucoup Ajax. Un gladiateur qu'elle avait toujours trouvé impressionnant sur le sable.

.

Silus avait ricané quand il avait vu à quels gardiens l'avait confié la gladiatrice bleue. Deux gamins d'à peine une vingtaine d'année, fluets. Il avait vite élaboré des plans d'évasion. Il avait aussi vite déchanté.

La fille l'avait conduit dans une grande pièce vide, une remise ou un magasin, dotée d'une petite fenêtre. Elle l'avait frappé et saucissonné sans s'inquiéter de ses blessures. Il avait passé une nuit blanche perclus de douleur. Le lendemain, elle était revenue en compagnie du forgeron de la propriété. Il avait fixé des anneaux dont on se servait pour attacher les chevaux dans le mur. À deux endroits. Ensuite, la gladiatrice avait frappé le centurion et il avait perdu conscience. Quand il s'était réveillé, il portait des fers aux chevilles et aux poignets. Les fers aux chevilles étaient reliés par des chaînes aux murs, les fers aux poignets, à ses chevilles. Debout, il ne pouvait pas lever les mains au-dessus de son nombril. Il tira dessus pour tester leur résistance, examina les attaches. Le forgeron connaissait son métier. Les fers avaient été soudées, les chaînes étaient épaisses et les anneaux solidement fixés.

Il n'avait reçu aucun soin, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il souffrait du genou, il pouvait difficilement bouger son bras droit sans crier et ses côtes brisées rendaient sa respiration laborieuse.

Il n'était jamais seul. Le gladiateur ou la gladiatrice se tenaient constamment dans sa cellule. Ils avaient apporté un divan, une chaise et une table qu'ils avaient installés devant la fenêtre. Hors de sa portée. Il avait droit chaque jour à une cruche d'eau et du pain rassis. Rien de plus. Il pissait et chiait dans un pot. Au départ, il ignora le seau. L'odeur devint vite insupportable. Pour lui. Les gladiateurs y semblaient indifférents. La fille le traita un jour de porc et de con.

« Si ça t'amuse de dormir dans ta merde, grand bien te fasse. Si tu étais un peu malin, tu ferais ça bien et tu fermerais proprement le pot avec son couvercle, ce qui nous permettrait de le vider chaque jour. Mais bon, fais comme tu veux. Sache seulement que tu resteras ici un bon bout de temps. »

La fille avait raison. C'était immonde. Il avait cru la dégoutter ou la choquer quand il pissait et secouait son sexe devant elle, quand il déféquait le dos tourné. Elle s'en moquait. Éperdument. Il avait essayé de l'arroser de son urine. Il n'avait jamais recommencé. La gladiatrice avait une poigne solide et les poings très durs. Elle l'avait mis à terre, lui avait écrasé les parties génitales avec ses caligaes et enfoncé la tête dans ses déjections en l'enjoignant de jamais recommencer.

Il puait.

Au bout de dix jours, il avait été frappé. Il s'était réveillé détaché du mur, mais entravés très court. Le gladiateur le surveillait. Il avait appelé et six autres gladiateurs étaient entrés.

« Tu pus autant qu'une charogne crevée, déclara sa geôlière. D'abord, tu vas laver ta cellule, ensuite on te conduira à la rivière. Tu t'y décrasseras. »

Il avait obtempéré. Laver sa cellule lui avait pris une heure. Le parcours à la rivière lui fut malaisé. Il boitait et les entraves l'obligeaient à marcher à très petits pas, mais l'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Il se plaignit de sa tunique. La gladiatrice lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le ventre. Un solide gladiateur vint lui écraser la tête sous sa caligae. Il sentit deux pieds se loger aux creux de ses genoux. Il protesta. Personne ne s'en inquiéta. Enyo passa un pugio sous la tunique, puis sous la feminalia que portait le centurion. Il se retrouva nu. Les gladiateurs restèrent silencieux tout le temps que dura sa sortie. Ils l'écrasaient de leurs regards hostiles et méprisants. Ils l'avaient enlevé tôt. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils croisèrent des gens de la villa. Les mêmes regards s'attardèrent sur lui.

.

Plus le temps passait et moins Silus comprenait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de lui ? Pourquoi cette attente, ces bains ? Cet isolement ? Il avait pensé que les prétoriens viendraient le récupérer, que les sœurs Mettela et Quintus Valerius seraient venus jouir de sa déchéance. Il n'avait vu personne. Ses journées s'écoulaient toujours semblables les unes aux autres. Ses moindres tentatives de rébellion se soldaient par une correction. Un tabassage. Et c'était toujours la gladiatrice qui s'en chargeait. Les trois sorties à la rivière furent ces seules bouffées d'air, même si depuis son premier bain, il n'avait pas eu droit à de nouveaux vêtements et qu'il vivait nu comme une bête. Comme un chien. Si l'objectif des gladiateurs avait été de le priver de son humanité et de le transformer en chien, ils avaient atteint leur but. Silus ne pensait plus qu'à ses besoins primaire : manger, boire, dormir, éliminer. Le pot restait son seul lien avec son statut d'homme. Le pot d'aisance, l'écuelle et les bains.

Et puis, un jour, elle entra. Où avait-elle été durant tout ce temps ? Elle avait maigri et dans la lumière ténue de sa cellule, il put voir qu'elle était pâle, comme si elle était restée longtemps sans sortir. Il se souvint. Les coups de poignards, la chute du balcon. Il l'avait eue. Il sourit content de lui. Enyo était de garde, elle se leva. Aeshma la retint. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sans se préoccuper de Silus et exigea un rapport qu'elle écouta avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle remercia sa camarade et lui demanda de sortir. Elle resta un long moment sans parler, sans le regarder. Et tout à coup, il comprit. C'était elle qu'il avait attendue. Il n'était pas prisonnier, les gladiateurs n'avaient pas cherché à l'humilier. Ils attendaient simplement le retour de la gladiatrice bleue. Pourquoi ?

« Tu sais, dit-elle soudain. J'ai fait une promesse à Julia Mettela. Je lui ai promis de te livrer à ses pieds et de m'occuper de toi.

\- Cette esclave ! dit-il méprisant.

\- L'esclavage n'est pas une fatalité. C'est juste un accident. On est libre, des pillards passent ou des soldats ennemis, et on se retrouve réduit en esclavage. Un maître vous affranchit et on est à nouveau libre. Libre ? Esclave ? On ne choisit pas. Regarde, toi même, tu ne vaux pas mieux maintenant qu'un esclave. La valeur d'un homme ou d'une femme ne dépend pas du fait qu'il soit libre ou esclave, mais de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il fait. Tu peux te penser libre, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien galeux. Tu t'es même rouler dans la merde.

\- Garde tes leçons de morale pour tes barbares illettrés.

\- Mouais, t'as raison. D'ailleurs, j'en fais partie... Pas des illettrés, mais des barbares. Le bon temps est fini. Celui de l'expiation est venu. »

Claudius Silus haussa les épaules avec dédain, il croisa alors le regard de la gladiatrice et une désagréable sensation lui chatouilla les épaules.

.

Aeshma était allée chercher Julia. La jeune femme se trouvait dans le jardin. Elle discutait avec sa sœur. Aeshma s'était plantée dans un coin et elle avait attendu. Gaïa l'avait remarquée la première. Elle l'avait appelée. Aeshma n'avait pas bougé, seulement posé son regard sur Julia. Celle-ci avait immédiatement compris. Elle avait attendu son retour. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à voir Claudius Silus, elle n'avait jamais pris de ses nouvelles auprès d'Enyo. Elle n'avait pas voulu. La présence du centurion la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle entretenait son ressentiment et son dégoût. Aulus Flavius était mort, sa famille ne courrait plus aucun danger. La peur subsistait. Une peur personnelle. À cause de celle-ci, elle fuyait Quintus.

« Je te laisse, Gaïa.

\- Comment ça ? Tu vas où ?

\- Une petite affaire à régler avec Aeshma.

\- Julia...

\- C'est entre lui et moi. S'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas. »

Gaïa s'était mordillé les lèvres. Elle aurait bien tordu le cou à Silus de ses propres mains, mais sa sœur avait raison. Autant Aulus Flavius leur appartenait, autant Silus appartenait à Julia.

Gaïa savait. Elle avait refusé de l'admettre au départ, mais il lui aurait été difficile de l'ignorer par la suite. Pas dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Julia. Sa sœur avait besoin de se libérer de l'emprise du centurion. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Aeshma. La jeune Parthe avait cligné des yeux. Un message pour lui dire qu'elle prendrait soin de Julia. Aeshma désespérait parfois Gaïa, mais la jeune Alexandrine lui faisait confiance. La gladiatrice ne ferait rien qui blessât sa sœur plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Julia avait entraîné Aeshma dans ses appartements.

« Je suis à vos ordres, domina, lui dit la jeune Parthe à peine la porte fermée. »

Julia avait penché la tête sur le côté. Aeshma s'était senti bêtement émue. Le geste était si semblable à celui de Gaïa.

« N'importe quoi, domina. Je vous l'ai promis. Rien ne m'effraie, rien ne me rebute, rien ne me révolte, rien ne me dégoûte. Rien ne sera trop cruel pour un homme comme lui.

\- Je veux qu'il paie, Aeshma. Je veux oublier.

\- Il paiera, domina, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le punir même de la plus terrible des façons qui soit, vous apporte la paix. »

Aeshma avait raison, mais Julia ne le sut qu'après.

.

Julia était restée sans voix face à Aeshma, face à cette jeune gladiatrice qui lui proposait d'être le bras armé de sa vengeance.

« Vous voulez lui faire payer, domina. Pour ce qu'il vous a fait. Il vous a humiliée et torturée. Ne le tuez pas. Vous lui feriez un cadeau. Renvoyez-lui la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Tu veux que je le viole et que je le torture ?!

\- Non, que vous l'empêchiez de recommencer, que vous lui retiriez ce qui le rend si fier.

\- Comment ? avait murmuré Julia.

\- Quand vous pensez à lui et que vous êtes en colère, qu'est-ce que vous souhaiteriez ?

\- …

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, domina. Pas avec moi.

\- Lui arracher sa virilité, lui crever les yeux, le voir se traîner comme un chien par terre, cracha Julia. Je voudrais qu'il s'étouffe dans sa fange, je voudrais lui faire bouffer ses couilles, je... »

Les larmes jaillirent. Aeshma fut là. Immédiatement. Et Julia pleura sur son épaule. La gladiatrice resta sans parler et sans bouger. Ses bras lâchement refermés sur la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée, Aeshma.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, domina. Et j'aime bien vos idées. C'est ce que j'ai souhaité à Aulus Flavius et je crois qu'Atalante a déjà souhaité la même chose avant nous.

\- Atalante ?

\- Mouais, une vieille histoire.

\- Et Aulus ?

\- Il s'est rattrapé à Rome de la fois où vous m'aviez sauvée de ses sales pattes. »

Julia se redressa.

« Claudius paiera pour les autres, lui assura Aeshma. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas demander à Atalante et encore moins à Marcia. Vous accepteriez qu'Astarté me donne un coup de main ? »

Julia accepta.

.

Astarté aussi, mais avec des restrictions.

« Tu ne vas pas laisser Julia assister à ça, Aesh ?

\- Ça n'a aucun intérêt si elle n'y assiste pas.

\- Je pense que le résultat lui suffira amplement. Et si tu peux éviter de lui servir les testicules de Silus en sauce au dîner, ce serait une bonne idée. Aesh, il va saigner et gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge. Si elle fait déjà des cauchemars, crois-moi, ça ne va pas s'arranger. »

Aeshma s'était renfrognée. Elle avait promis à la domina. Astarté avait insisté. Puis trouvé le bon argument.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'aider ?

\- Parce que...

\- Tu es plus proche d'Atalante que de moi, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ? Et Ishtar, pourquoi pas Ishtar, elle t'aime beaucoup, tu aurais pu lui apprendre comment émasculer ou énucler un homme sans le tuer ? Pourquoi pas Marcia ? Elle est très proche de Julia et c'est ta pupille ? Et...

\- Mais ta gueule, Astarté ! l'avait arrêté Aeshma. Jamais je ne leur aurais demandé de participer à ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu me vois leur demander ça ? À Ishtar ? À Atalante ? À Marcia ?! »

Aeshma avait haussé la voix à chaque nom prononcé. Elle hurlait en prononçant celui de Marcia.

« Non, je ne te vois pas le leur demander, c'est pour cette raison que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux imposer cela à Julia. »

Aeshma resta coite.

« Je vois qu'on est d'accord, grimaça Astarté. »

.

Aeshma avait prévenu Julia :

« Ce sera une boucherie, domina. Il va hurler et pleurer, se vider de ses entrailles. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour vous.

\- Mais toi ?

\- Je suis gladiatrice, j'ai souvent assisté Atticus auprès des blessés. J'ai l'habitude. Vous êtes une guerrière, domina, pas un boucher.

\- Et Astarté ? Elle n'est pas médecin.

\- Astarté peut avaler n'importe quoi. C'est pour cela que je lui ai demandé son aide à elle. Même Ajax ne supporterait pas. Domina, avait continué Aeshma. Le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Il l'avait été.

.

Julia échappa à tout ce qu'Aeshma avait prédit. Astarté et Aeshma avaient conduit le centurion loin de la villa, au milieu des bois. Aeshma avait emporté tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Poignard effilé, bandages, crin de cheval, aiguilles, de quoi éviter les infections, mais rien pour soulager la douleur. Elles avaient attaché Silus. Construit un abri. Allumé un feu. Mangé en silence. Dormi. Le matin, elles avaient installé Silus. Bras et jambes écartés. Il pouvait à peine bouger. Il avait pris l'air crâne et méprisant.

Aeshma était prompte à répondre aux provocations. Elle les ignora. Elle prépara ses instruments. Demanda à Astarté de bien attacher l'âne qui leur avait servi à transporter leur matériel et de faire chauffer de l'eau en quantité.

« Je t'aurais bien fait bouffer ce qui rend si fier d'être un homme, dit-elle ensuite à Silus. Mais on a décidé de ne pas te tuer. On va rester ici le temps que tu sois hors de danger, ensuite on t'emmènera à Patara. On te vendra sur un marché. Les eunuques se vendent un bon prix, même vieux et aveugles. »

La sentence annoncée d'une voix atone, terrifia Silus. Il supplia les gladiatrices de l'épargner.

« Pff... Tais-toi, avait soufflé Astarté. Tu nous ennuies. Garde tes forces et ta voix pour après. »

Il avait continué.

Indifférente à ses supplications, Aeshma s'était d'abord chargé de l'émasculer.

Il avait hurlé, pleuré et il s'était vidé de terreur et de douleur.

Les gladiatrices l'avaient ensuite lavé. Aeshma avait cautérisé la verge, suturé les plaies, placé une très fine cheville en bois dans l'urètre et elles avaient veillé sur lui. Attendant son premier jet d'urine. Si l'urètre se bouchait, il mourrait. Le troisième jour, Silus urina. Il vivrait. Elles attendirent encore une journée. Astarté partit alors chercher Julia.

La jeune femme contempla Silus. Nu, écartelé entre quatre arbres. Offert à sa vue, l'entre-jambe presque aussi lisse que celui d'une femme. Épilé de près.

« Il était rasé ? demanda-t-elle machinalement.

\- Non, domina, c'est moi qui l'ai rasé, répondit Aeshma. Pour éviter les infections et pouvoir surveiller la zone.

\- Il a crié ?

\- Comme un goret, répondit Astarté. Il a pleuré et il nous a suppliées de l'épargner.

\- Mmm.

\- On a attendu que vous soyez là pour la suite. On s'est dit que c'était plus juste ainsi.

\- Merci. »

Silus n'avait plus de voix. Plus de volonté, plus d'honneur. Il n'était plus un homme. Il avait été vaincu par des femmes qui lui avaient dénié et retiré ses attributs d'homme libre.

« C'est prêt, domina, annonça Aeshma. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment.

\- Regarde bien le ciel et les arbres, Silus, lui dit Julia. Profites-en une dernière fois avant que tes yeux ne se ferment à jamais.

\- Non, non, pitié, pleurnicha le centurion.

\- Tu n'as jamais éprouvé la moindre pitié pour personne, Silus. N'espère pas qu'on en éprouve pour toi, répliqua Julia d'une voix tranchante. »

Aeshma lui brûla les yeux avec une lame qu'elle avait rougie dans les braises.

Trois jours plus tard, Andratus vendit Silus à un marchand d'esclaves. Trois mille cinq cents sesterces. Un prix acceptable. Le centurion mettrait du temps à cicatriser. Le marchand avait l'habitude, l'opération avait été proprement menée et il prendrait soin de lui. Silus finirait dans un lupanar. Un eunuque aveugle, costaud, même un peu vieux, ferait les délices des clients trop pauvres pour se payer de jolis petits gitons et de belles prostituées.

.

* * *

.

Le calvaire de Claudius Silus Numicius n'avait servi à rien. Julia ne retrouva pas la paix. Elle le sut dès qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Quintus. Une initiative qui avait dû redonner espoir au jurisconsulte. Elle n'avait pas supporté. Elle changea de place dix minutes plus tard.

Elle n'avait pas été plus à même de lui parler. Pas seulement de son épreuve, mais aussi de tout le reste. De ses mensonges. Elle s'y enfonçait de plus en plus profondément. Quintus feignait de ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Aulus Flavius lui avait raconté, elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Pourtant, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions. Avec enthousiasme quand il s'agissait de Gaïus, avec compétence quand il s'agissait de ses affaires et de ses ambitions à devenir magistrat.

Julia avait cru que punir lui permettrait de repartir. Qu'écraser la cause de ses tourments les lui ferait oublier. Les écraser dans la douleur et l'humiliation. Elle aurait dû savoir. Gaïa n'avait jamais obtenu la paix en poursuivant sa vengeance année après année. Sa jeune sœur s'était engagée sur un chemin plus serein non en tuant ou en détruisant des vies, mais en partageant et en aimant.

.

Marcia n'avait pas su le sort du centurion. Astarté lui avait simplement avoué qu'elle et Aeshma s'en étaient occupée, qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Sans plus de détails. La jeune fille connaissait assez ses deux camarades pour ne pas en demander.

Le comportement de Julia ne changea pas et Marcia se jura de trouver une solution. Rapidement. Elle repartirait bientôt pour Sidé. Après ce serait trop tard.

Comment ? Comment faire pour qu'une femme blessée retrouve le chemin de son corps ? La confiance qui l'avait désertée ? À qui s'adresser ? Qui pourrait l'aider ? Marcia réfléchit longuement. Et puis, elle pensa à Atalante. À ce qu'avait déclaré Ister à propos de ses deux mentors. Et elle vit peut-être une solution. Mais elle devait être sûre.

.

Marcia resta un instant immobile. La scène était si incroyable. Atalante avait repris ses promenades à travers la campagne et ses visites aux bergers. Les chèvres avaient mis bas, les troupeaux étaient remontés des plaines côtières, la traite et la fabrication du fromage avaient repris. Les bergers avaient été heureux de la revoir et ils l'avaient accueillie avec joie. Atalante était plus qu'une des leurs.

La grande rétiaire était accroupie sur ses fesses, le front appuyé sur le flanc d'une chèvre. Le lait giclait dans un sceau de bois. Quand Marcia s'approcha, elle remarqua que la jeune Syrienne trayait les yeux fermés.

Atalante ne découvrit la présence de Marcia qu'en se relevant.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose à la villa ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Tu veux essayer ? lui proposa Atalante.

\- De traire une chèvre ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh...

\- Ça pourrait un jour te sauver la vie...

\- Bon, si tu le dis, avait ri Marcia. »

Atalante l'emmena vers une chèvre et lui demanda de s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

« C'est facile quand tu as compris la technique. Il faut surtout faire attention aux pis. Si tu tires mal ou trop fort, le lait ne coule pas et c'est douloureux pour la chèvre. À force, tu risques de lui abîmer les pis. S'il se forme des crevasses, c'est très douloureux et il y a des risques d'infection. La chèvre peut en mourir »

Atalante avait montré et expliqué à Marcia comment s'y prendre. Elle était comme Aeshma. Ses talents de mentor ne se limitaient pas à la gladiature. Marcia tâtonna d'abord. Elle cria d'enthousiasme quand le premier jet jaillit, perdit la main, se fit réprimander, reprit son calme et trouva le bon geste. Traire une chèvre lui semblait incroyable. Délirant. Le lait qui moussait, l'odeur crémeuse. Quand elle eut fini, Atalante l'incita à boire à même le seau. Les yeux de Marcia s'illuminèrent.

« C'est chaud !

\- Évidemment que c'est chaud ! Il sort de l'animal. Ton urine est froide quand elle sort ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Ben, voilà. Mais dis-moi, Marcia, tu n'es pas juste venue pour me surprendre avec les bergers et apprendre à traire ?

\- Non, je voulais te parler.

\- Viens. »

Atalante apporta d'abord le seau à la femme de Dolon, puis elle entraîna Marcia sur le bord du plateau.

.

« Je t'écoute.

\- C'est un peu délicat.

\- Si tu es venue, c'est que tu pensais que tu pouvais me parler et que je pouvais t'écouter, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ata, est-ce que... »

Marcia ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que toi et Aeshma, vous avez demandé à Astarté de me séduire ? »

Atalante s'arrêta un instant de respirer avant de finalement répondre :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Qui... ?

\- Ister.

\- Quel sale petit serpent !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi c'est un sale petit serpent ? Je vais te le dire. C'est...

\- Non, Ata, je sais pour Ister. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous avez demandé ça à Astarté.

\- Pour te protéger.

\- …

\- C'était la nuit de ton intronisation, tu étais ivre. Ister t'avait déjà posé la main dessus. »

Marcia rougit.

« Il n'y avait pas que lui. Aeshma voyait d'un sale œil tous les gars qui te regardaient, elle savait que tu n'avais jamais été avec personne et qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher l'inéluctable. Elle voulait que ce soit avec quelqu'un de bien.

\- Astarté ?

\- Elle m'a demandé conseil. Et, euh... j'ai trouvé que... Astarté... Astarté est respectueuse de ses partenaires. Nous savions qu'elle prendrait soin de toi.

\- Tu as été avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ...

\- Astarté est allée avec tout le monde.

\- Non, pas avec tout le monde.

\- Mais avec toi, si. »

Atalante se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'était quand la première fois ?

\- Nous étions encore novices.

\- Et la dernière fois ? »

Atalante resta muette.

« Tu ne vas avec personne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- …

\- Mais tu vas avec Astarté, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai confiance en elle, murmura Atalante pas très à l'aise de lui faire ce genre de confidences. Rien ne m'a jamais ôté cette confiance. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible, mais Astarté... Tu la connais, Marcia, bien mieux que moi sans doute. Elle est tendre, respectueuse. Quand je suis avec elle, tout semble facile, aisé. Je n'ai jamais peur. Tant qu'on me traite sans arrière-pensées, je n'ai jamais peur, mais si je sens le désir, une proposition, je ne peux pas. Je meurs de terreur.

\- Excepté avec Astarté ? »

Atalante hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Marcia s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage.

« Tu penses qu'Astarté pourrait aider Julia Mettela, c'est ça ? demanda soudain Atalante.

\- Oui, avoua timidement Marcia. Elle aime Quintus et...

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher, Marcia. Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Astarté après.

\- Et avant ?

\- Avec un camarade. Deux.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Le premier oui, le second bof.

\- Mais tu les aimais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Julia aime Quintus, Atalante. Ils étaient très proches. Peut-être que Julia déteste simplement son corps, qu'elle a peur, et que si Astarté peut... qu'elle retrouvera confiance en elle avec elle. »

Marcia venait peut-être de toucher le nœud du problème.

« Tu peux toujours essayer si Astarté est d'accord.

\- Et toi, tu serais d'accord ?

\- Moi ? demanda Atalante confuse. Pourquoi devrais-je être d'accord ?

\- Tu aimes beaucoup Astarté. »

Atalante haussa les épaules.

« Atalante, tu avais conforté Aeshma dans son idée. Tu me conforterais dans la mienne ? choisit d'attaquer différemment Marcia.

\- Oui, affirma sincèrement Atalante. »

Marcia enlaça la grande rétiaire et lui plaqua un baiser impétueux sur la joue.

« Tu es vraiment la plus géniale ! Il faut que j'y aille, tu dors ici ?

\- Non.

\- À toute à l'heure, alors ! »

Et la jeune fille avait dévalé la colline à toute allure. Atalante avait soufflé, cherchant à reprendre de l'air et à réorganiser ses pensées. Marcia lui avait arraché des confidences qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dévoiler à personne sinon à Aeshma, Gaïa ou Astarté.

À Marcia ! Elle avait de ces idées en plus ! Oui, bon, elle devait avouer qu'elles n'étaient pas pires que celles qui avaient précipité la jeune fille dans les bras de la Dace aux yeux dorés.

Atalante espérait que Julia ne tombât pas dans les rets ravageurs d'Astarté. Mais si elle aimait vraiment Quintus Pulvillus... Son amour la protégerait des charmes d'Astarté. Du moins, en partie.

Elle sauta brusquement sur ses pieds. Elle cria en direction des bergers, leur fit des signes de la main et se lança à la poursuite de Marcia. Pas pour la rattraper, mais pour attraper Aeshma et tout lui raconter. Si la Parthe l'apprenait de manière détournée, elle serait furieuse et Atalante en ferait les frais. En arrivant à la villa, elle décida de se taire. Les réactions d'Aeshma s'avéraient parfois dangereusement imprévisibles. Atalante s'arrangerait avec la colère de sa camarade.

.

Personne ne sut comment s'y prit Astarté.

Atalante s'était souvenue du baiser échangé pendant la bataille. Elle n'aurait pas dû le voir. Elle avait jeté un bref coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que Julia et Astarté étaient sauves. Elle avait vu la main de Julia se glisser sur la nuque d'Astarté. Le reste ne laissait aucun doute. Julia avait fait le premier pas. Du moins, Atalante le pensait.

Il existait un lien entre les deux jeunes femmes et Julia n'était pas insensible au charme d'Astarté.

La grande Dace avait simplement profité de ce penchant pour entraîner Julia à renouer avec son corps, à l'entraîner sur les pentes vertigineuses du désir et du plaisir.

.

Mais d'abord, Astarté avait écouté Marcia avec beaucoup d'attention, un peu surprise par l'initiative de la jeune fille. Puis, beaucoup moins.

« Tu sais que c'est bizarre comme demande ? avait-elle dit.

\- Pas plus que celle que t'avaient faite Aeshma et Atalante pour moi. »

Astarté avait froncé des sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas exactement pareil, et puis de toute façon, tu... euh... s'empêtra soudain la Dace.

\- Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre ?

\- Euh, oui. »

Marcia rit, aussi amusée par l'honnêteté dont faisait preuve Astarté que par la gêne qu'elle manifestait.

« Marcia, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir séduire Julia, la prévint Astarté. Et si j'y parviens, je ne suis pas sûre que ça servira à grand-chose.

\- Ça a marché avec Atalante.

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?! s'était exclamée la grande Dace.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je veux juste savoir si tu es d'accord. Je veux que tu aides Julia, je veux qu'elle arrête de...

\- Marcia, l'arrêta Astarté. Ça n'a pas marché avec Atalante. Elle n'a jamais réellement surmonté Pergame.

\- Mais elle ne se dégoûte pas, elle laisse les gens l'approcher, elle accepte les gestes amicaux, les gestes tendres, elle a déjà dormi avec Aeshma et elle va avec toi. Elle ne va avec personne d'autre parce qu'elle n'aime personne d'autre.

\- …

\- Elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre.

\- On ne passe pas notre vie ensemble, se défendit Astarté. Il n'y a pas d'histoire entre elle et moi.

\- Elle t'aime bien, tu l'apprécies, ça lui suffit. Julia aime Quintus. Elle doit juste... réapprendre à s'aimer... Astarté, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut ressentir après ce qu'elle a subi. Aeshma n'a pas changé, mais Julia...

\- Aeshma peut tout surmonter.

\- Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme elle.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ? J'aime Julia, Astarté, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée pour l'aider. Elle est triste, Quintus aussi. Je ne supporte pas de les voir ainsi. Je ne veux pas partir sans tenter de les aider. »

Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« D'accord, Marcia. Je suis d'accord, accepta prestement Astarté. »

Comme elle l'avait fait avec Atalante, Marcia avait sauté dans les bras de la Dace aux yeux dorés. Elle s'était serrée contre elle et quand elle s'était reculée, elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle avait ensuite posé son front contre le sien, les mains sur ses épaules. Des larmes lentement, coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, Astarté, murmura Marcia.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je... Je t'aimais tellement. Et maintenant...

\- Chuuut, lui dit gentiment la Grande Dace. On ne commande pas ses sentiments, Marcia.

\- Mais cela n'aurait pas dû...

\- On ne peut pas réécrire le passé, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour Julia. Je te le promets. »

Elle avait tenuesa promesse.

.

Trois jours plus tard, avait lieu la dernière soirée. Les gladiateurs repartiraient pour Patara le lendemain matin. La _Stella Maris_ les y attendait. Les bergers étaient descendus pour l'occasion. On installa des tables dehors. Près de la rivière. On creusa une fosse. On égorgea deux gorets. On s'activa à la cuisine. Les gladiateurs se plièrent en quatre pour aider Hanneh, pour rapporter des pommes et des légumes. Serena, Aeshma et ses thraces partirent ramasser de la rhubarbe et des plantes sauvages. Ajax et Germanus s'occupèrent des gorets. Temon les surveilla. Hanneh n'était pas sûre que les deux meliores maniassent aussi bien la broche qu'ils le prétendaient.

.

Julia avait prévenu tout le monde. Elle exigeait une soirée festive. Pas une soirée d'adieu. Elle n'avait pas le cœur aux pleurs, aux lamentations, à la peine et aux regrets. Elle s'en ouvrit à Astarté.

« Je verrais avec mes gens, Astarté. Les bergers chantent bien, Temon est un bon flûtiste, et Hanneh et Serena peuvent l'accompagner. Tu connais les gladiateurs. Crois-tu que certains puissent animer la soirée à part toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu as des talents cachés.

\- Rien que vous ne connaissiez déjà, domina. »

Julia avait rougi. Astarté avait souri en coin. Indulgente. Contente d'elle.

« Tu es...

\- Je vais parler à mes camarades, la coupa Astarté. Sabina pourra toujours nous raconter des histoires. Et si vous acceptez, on peut prévoir des combats.

\- Des combats ?!

\- Ouais, pour s'amuser. De la lutte et du pancrace. Ou des jeux d'oppositions qu'on pratique parfois pour se détendre. »

Julia avait approuvé.

.

Enyo avait parlé d'Ishtar. Galus avait déliré sous l'œil dubitatif de la Dace aux larges épaules.

« Elle est géniale ! s'enthousiasmait le jeune Gaulois. Incroyable ! Aussi bondissante et légère qu'une gazelle !

\- Je sais qu'elle est géniale, c'est une élève d'Aeshma, mais on parle de danse, avait rétorqué Astarté.

\- Laisse-nous faire, tu nous remercieras plus tard, lui dit Galus en regardant Enyo.

\- Oui, ajouta la jeune Sarmate. Et comme tu doutes, si Ishtar t'impressionne, tu embrasses tous les thraces.

\- Ah, ouais, génial ! s'écria Galus décidément très enthousiaste. Même Aeshma !

\- Embrasser ? demanda Astarté suspicieuse. Tu entends quoi par embrasser, Enyo ?

\- Un vrai baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec Aeshma le dernier soir. C'est hors de question.

\- Bon, alors tu nous serviras comme des princes tout le reste de la soirée, proposa Enyo.

\- Et si Ishtar ne m'impressionne pas ?

\- On fera tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Ah, ouais ?

\- On est sûrs de gagner, dit Galus en frappant des mains.

\- On verra ça, le défia Astarté. »

Les deux thraces arboraient des mines réjouies. Ils avaient pris bien de l'assurance pour parler comme ça à une meliora de son envergure, pensa Astarté avec indulgence.

Enyo et Galus déchantèrent quand ils exposèrent leur idée à Ishtar. La petite Galiléenne leur opposa un refus catégorique. Elle ne voulait pas danser devant ses camarades. Elle avait seulement dansé avant l'attaque pour distraire les soldats.

Les deux thraces firent appel à son sens de l'honneur. Ils avaient défié Astarté, si Ishtar ne dansait pas, la Dace aux larges épaules tournerait les thraces en dérision. Devant Aeshma. Devant la meliora, et celle-ci leur en voudrait de s'être fait passer auprès d'Astarté pour des hâbleurs sans cervelle.

Ishtar céda.

Elle dansa.

Tout de suite après, Astarté honora sa dette. Elle se leva et servit les thraces. Tous. Aeshma comme les trois autres.

La veillée se prolongea. Jusqu'à l'aube pour Sabina et quelques-uns de ses admirateurs. D'autres s'éclipsèrent bien avant la fin de la nuit.

.

Les tables avaient servi à poser les victuailles. Les convives s'étaient tous assis par terre, sur des tapis ou des couvertures pour s'isoler du sol toujours un peu froid en ce début du mois d'avril, soutenus par des coussins.

Julia s'était assise dès le début à côté de Quintus. Genoux contre genoux. Plus tard, elle avait posé la tête sur l'épaule du jurisconsulte et le cœur de celui-ci avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Gaïus s'était endormi depuis longtemps et Routh était partie le coucher. Elle n'était pas revenue.

« Quintus, dit doucement Julia au milieu de la deuxième veille. Routh ne mérite pas d'être toute seule ce soir, tu ne veux pas que nous montions ? Elle pourra redescendre et participer à la suite de la soirée.

\- Euh, oui... bien sûr. Enfin, comme tu veux. »

La proximité de sa femme le troublait. Il devint encore plus confus quand elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Julia prit courtoisement congé des gladiateurs et de ses gens. Tous lui souhaitèrent chaleureusement bonne nuit.

Marcia rayonnait de joie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? grommela Aeshma à qui l'humeur hautement réjouie de sa pupille n'avait pas échappé.

\- Regarde, répondit simplement Marcia en désignant Julia et Quintus du menton.

\- Et qu'est-ce que... »

Elle capta un échange de regards entre Atalante et Marcia, un autre entre Astarté et Marcia.

« Marcia... ? reprit Aeshma.

\- Quoi ? grogna la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à Astarté de...

\- Si tu ne le dis à personne, personne ne le saura, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Mais où as-tu été chercher une idée pareille ?!

\- Auprès de toi.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui, toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- … demandé à Astarté de s'occuper de quelqu'un pour qui tu t'inquiétais ? la coupa Marcia en lui lançant un regard narquois.

\- Euh... Ben...

\- Tu es la plus attentionnée des melioras, Aeshma. C'est pour cela que tout le monde t'aime tant ! »

La meliora grommela des borborygmes incompréhensibles avant de sortir :

« Tu es une fille bien, Marcia. Croiser ton chemin, c'est... »

Marcia tourna la tête vers son mentor. Aeshma cherchait ses mots. Une comparaison.

« Tu es comme une lame bien aiguisée. On peut toujours compter sur toi.

\- Glaive, pugio ou sica ? ricana la jeune fille.

\- Abrutie ! »

Marcia s'esclaffa, elle se moquait, mais la déclaration d'Aeshma la toucha jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Deux pieds chaussés d'élégantes chaussures de cuir fauve se dressèrent devant les deux gladiatrices. Marcia leva la tête.

Gaïa.

« Aeshma, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

\- …

\- En privée.

\- Euh...

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Marcia. Je veille sur Sara.

\- Je ne surveille pas Ishtar ! se récria Aeshma.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua sentencieusement la jeune fille.

\- Bon, euh... Fais en sorte qu'on ne l'embête pas. Elle danse un peu trop bien.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, grimaça Marcia. »

Aeshma la regarda incertaine.

« Comme si c'était ma pupille, lui dit Marcia la main sur le cœur.

\- D'accord, se décida Aeshma. Domina, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Ce qu'Aeshma pouvait parfois se montrer vraiment bête, pensa Marcia consternée.

Elle chercha Atalante du regard. Elle ne la trouva pas. Astarté ? Disparue aussi. Comme par hasard...

Bon.

« Hé, Marcia, l'appela Ursus. Tu ne veux pas chanter avec nous des chants de la légion ?

\- Oui, oui, viens vite, l'encouragèrent Caïus et Galini »

Ben, voilà, Marcia finirait sa soirée sans les gens qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Elles avaient toutes de plus pressantes occupations que de finir la nuit à chanter, à boire et à écouter des histoires. Elle n'était pas très juste avec ses camarades, elle aimait beaucoup Galini et pas seulement elle.

.

* * *

.

Atalante referma doucement la porte du cubiculum et se tourna vers Astarté. Elle s'approcha et lui passa une main sur la joue. Astarté ne bougea pas. Atalante posa ses lèvres les siennes. Un simple baiser, léger et élastique. Puis, elle plongea son regard dans celui de la Dace aux yeux dorés. Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres d'Astarté et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat tendre et joyeux. Tentateur. Atalante passa les mains derrière sa nuque, son corps entra en contact avec celui qui lui faisait face. Cette fois-ci, elle l'embrassa vraiment.

.

* * *

.

Quintus gémit de surprise et d'émotion quand il sentit le corps de Julia se coller à lui. Il restreignit son envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'emmener et de basculer avec elle sur le lit. De l'embrasser partout où il trouverait de la peau nue. De la déshabiller, de la réapprendre avec ses mains, sa bouche et tout son corps. De se perdre en elle. De l'aimer aussi passionnément qu'il l'aimait.

Deux mois qu'elle le fuyait.

Il attendrait, fébrile.

Il se plierait à ses désirs, à ses peurs et ses besoins. N'importe quoi, elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi.

Julia défit sa ceinture et lui passa sa tunique par-dessus la tête. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et baissa sa feminalia. Le sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes, il dégagea ses pieds et se retrouva nu devant elle, dans ses bras. Le cœur battant.

Elle le poussa jusqu'au lit et l'invita d'une légère pression des doigts à s'y allonger. Elle se déshabilla et vint doucement se coucher contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis née servile, Quintus. Durant toute mon enfance, je n'ai été que l'esclave personnelle de Lucia, la sœur aînée de Gaïa. »

Quintus sentit le cœur lui manquer. Ainsi c'était vrai. Tout ce que lui avaient dit ces rebuts de l'humanité qu'avaient été Aulus Flavius et Claudius Silus, sur les origines serviles de Julia, était vrai. Et si cela était vrai, ce que ce chien de Silus lui avait dégueulé dans les oreilles sous le regard pervers et concupiscent de son maître, l'était aussi.

Il se mit à pleurer en silence alors que Julia se confiait. Elle ne raconta pas le viol. Elle ne l'évoqua pas. Mais elle raconta tout le reste. Honnêtement, comme elle se l'était promis.

« Je t'ai menti, Quintus.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu n'as rien volé à personne, tu as protégé Gaïa, tu l'aimes et j'ai épousé la femme que tu as toujours été. »

Il se frotta le menton contre le haut de son crâne.

« Gaïus est notre enfant, Julia. Tu es la femme que j'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te chasse ? Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu veux partir ?

\- Non. »

Il bougea et fit face à Julia.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Tu n'as même pas changé de nom.

\- Il t'a raconté ?

\- Il était tellement fier de lui.

\- Je... »

Quintus lui ferma la bouche avec ses doigts.

« Chuuut, chasse-le de tes pensées, il est mort, Silus aussi.

\- Silus n'est pas mort.

\- Ça doit être encore pire.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, oublie-les. Ne les laisse plus s'immiscer entre nous.

\- Je suis désolée, Quintus.

\- Tu n'aimes plus les gros ? plaisanta le jurisconsulte. »

Julia se prit à rire.

« Si...

\- Vraiment ? la taquina Quintus.

\- Oui. »

Julia bascula Quintus sur le dos et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa. Il lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle gémit faiblement.

« Quintus, souffla-t-elle en brisant leur baiser. S'il te plaît, sois doux et gentil. Il y a si longtemps... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Quintus la sentait fragile. Il l'aimait tant.

.

Il l'aima comme au premier jour. Quand il ne la connaissait pas encore, quand elle l'intimidait, quand il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il tenait une femme aussi exceptionnelle dans ses bras, une femme qui affirmait l'aimer. Quand il avait peur d'être maladroit, de la dégoûter, de la décevoir et qu'elle s'enfuît. Peur de la perdre à jamais. Il avait eu tellement peur la première fois. Cette fois-ci encore.

Ils sombrèrent ensemble, doucement, lentement et réapprirent aussi bien l'un que l'autre à s'aimer et à se faire confiance.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa conduisit Aeshma dans sa chambre, la gladiatrice se crispa, mais la jeune Alexandrine avait anticipé sa réaction, elle ne s'y arrêta pas et l'entraîna sur la terrasse. Zmyrina était partie, personne ne les dérangerait. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et contempla la nuit. On entendait les chants des gladiateurs, atténués par la masse de la villa. Aeshma resta en retrait. Un long moment.

« Domina... ?

\- Mmm ? répondit distraitement Gaïa.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Non, j'avais envie d'être avec toi. »

Un silence hostile lui répondit. Gaïa se retourna.

« Aeshma, je ne suis pas Zmyrina. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui dire pour qu'elle s'enfuie, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir sans te dire au revoir.

\- …

\- Sur l' _Artémisia_ , le dernier soir, tu n'es pas montée en haut du mat pour me fuir, lui rappela Gaïa.

\- …

\- Tu espérais me revoir à ce moment-là ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que tu ne voulais plus me voir ou parce que tu pensais qu'on ne se reverrait jamais ?

\- Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir, avoua sourdement Aeshma.

\- Et tu le penses encore cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fuie la première fois, pourquoi le ferais-tu cette fois-ci. »

Aeshma haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi Zmyrina est partie ?

\- Parce qu'elle nous imaginait un avenir et que je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'existerait jamais.

\- Je ne nous imagine aucun avenir, Aeshma. Je ne nous en ai jamais imaginé un.

\- Vous mentez, l'accusa la gladiatrice.

\- Tu parles d'Alexandrie ? De ma proposition ? J'ai été stupide.

\- Pff... souffla la jeune Parthe.

\- Je n'attends plus rien, Aeshma. Je ne te reverrai peut-être jamais, ça m'est égal. Ce que je veux, c'est profiter de l'instant présent. Ce que je veux, c'est profiter de ta présence. Partager ce que nous avons déjà partagé ensemble et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous deux, ici et maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu crois que c'était une meilleure idée de te jeter du haut de ce balcon ? plaisanta Gaïa.

\- Mouais, sourit Aeshma.

\- Faisons juste comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Comme si nous étions sur le lembos.

\- Y a pas de poissons et vous n'aviez pas la même idée derrière la tête. »

Gaïa pencha la tête et passa un doigt le long du biceps de la jeune Parthe.

« Pour le poisson, je suis d'accord, mais qui te dit que je n'avais pas la même idée derrière la tête ?

\- Vous l'aviez au début, quand on se méfiait l'une de l'autre, pas après. »

Gaïa s'égaya.

« Tu n'es pas si frustre que tu en as l'air.

\- Je sais quand on me désire.

\- Toujours ?

\- Toujours, confirma Aeshma.

\- Présomptueuse ?

\- Réaliste.

\- Sensible ?

\- Peut-être, concéda la jeune Parthe.

\- Mmm. »

Gaïa se détourna et s'appuya de nouveau sur la rambarde. Cette fois-ci, Aeshma vint s'y appuyer elle aussi. Elles restèrent les yeux fixés sur la nuit. Gaïa avait envie de plus, mais elle y avait renoncé. Elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Elle était sûre de pouvoir la contraindre à satisfaire son désir. D'allumer le sien. Elle ne voulait pas. Pas si Aeshma le regrettait plus tard. L'avoir auprès d'elle lui suffisait. Aeshma était détendue et calme. Elle l'aimait aussi comme cela. Exactement comme elle pouvait l'être quand elle se sentait bien sur le lembos et que Gaïa pensait avoir été transportée dans un autre monde. Un monde en dehors du temps.

Parfois, à bord du lembos, elle avait souhaité que leur dérive ne prît jamais fin. Particulièrement la nuit ou en fin de journée. Après... Le soleil se levait, il faisait chaud, Aeshma s'isolait, Gaïa pensait à Julia, et elle devait puiser sa force dans l'espoir qu'elle avait un jour de toucher terre, de revoir sa sœur. Dans la présence d'Aeshma à ses côtés.

Comme ce soir. Sur ce balcon. Même si son cœur menaçait d'exploser.

« Sameen. »

Gaïa fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la gladiatrice. Aeshma regardait droit devant elle.

« Mon prénom, précisa Aeshma. C'est Sameen. »

Le cœur de Gaïa explosa.

Dans un silence retentissant qui s'éternisa et se transforma en lente agonie.

.

« Et puis, vous avez raison, dit tout à coup Aeshma d'une voix sourde après avoir longuement regardé la lune se lever. Je suis débile. »

Elle attrapa la main de Gaïa et traîna la jeune femme derrière elle jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se figea un instant.

« Euh... Vous... ? Je ne veux pas que... »

Gaïa pencha la tête, haussa un sourcil narquois. Elle s'avança sur Aeshma et la repoussa jusqu'au lit. Elle s'arrêta juste devant.

« Tu ne veux pas quoi, Aeshma ?

\- Rien. »

Aeshma enlaça Gaïa. Elle ne la reverrait jamais. C'était idiot qu'elles se quittassent ainsi.

Frustrée et en colère. Tristes.

Gaïa éveillait en elle des sentiments qu'elles n'auraient pas voulu ressentir, mais elle aimait son corps, ses mains et la jeune femme l'emmenait vers des rivages qu'Aeshma eût été bien stupide d'ignorer. La domina ne méritait pas qu'on l'ignorât.

En tout cas, elle ne méritait pas qu'Aeshma l'ignorât.

.

Pour la première fois, la jeune gladiatrice accepta d'abattre les murs qu'elle avait toujours maintenus dressés entre elle et la domina. Des murs dérisoires, mais si indispensables à ses yeux. Des murs qui maintenaient Gaïa à distance. Quand elle se retrouva prête à basculer pour une énième fois et que Gaïa la retenait juste au bord du précipice, que leurs sueurs se mêlaient l'une à l'autre et que leurs corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre, qu'Aeshma sentit son esprit lui échapper, elle balbutia d'abord son titre. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. La domina gémit. Et Aeshma gémit en échos. Et puis... Elle oublia.

Ses dernières défenses tombèrent et elle l'appela Gaïa. Elle répéta son prénom. Trois fois. Dans une longue plainte étouffée et ininterrompue. Gaïa se cambra sur elle et plongea sitôt après le nez dans son cou. Aeshma bascula. Le prénom de Gaïa sur les lèvres. Elle entendit son nom en réponse :

« Aeshma. »

La jeune Parthe serra Gaïa contre elle, la jeune femme l'embrassa gentiment sur le coin de la mâchoire et se laissa couler entre ses bras.

.

* * *

.

Astarté caressa le front d'Atalante. La grande Syrienne se frotta le nez contre elle.

« Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? demanda la Dace aux yeux dorés.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- La première fois où je t'ai fait mordre la poussière et que j'ai rabattu ta superbe.

\- Tu as été plus fière de me battre moi, ou de battre Aeshma ?

\- De battre Castor.

\- Je l'aimais bien, dit pensivement Astarté.

\- Il était gentil et c'était un bon combattant. »

Les deux gladiatrices commencèrent à égrainer leurs souvenirs. Ceux qu'elles avaient engrangés depuis neuf ans qu'elles se connaissaient. Leurs doigts courraient légèrement sur la peau l'une de l'autre. Ils s'égarèrent un moment et elles remisèrent leurs souvenirs à la prochaine pause. Elles s'endormirent avant et Astarté connut la joie de regarder une dernière fois Atalante se réveiller. Sa joie se transforma en bonheur quand, pour la première fois depuis huit ans, elle découvrit aux fond des yeux de sa camarade un regard non plus embarrassé, mais complice.

.

* * *

.

Quintus s'endormit sagement aux côtés de Julia. Elle avait posé une main sur son avant-bras et il sentait, même à travers son sommeil, sa chaleur se répandre au travers de son corps. Lui procurer un bien-être qu'il avait cru à jamais lui être dérobé par l'ignoble Claudius Silus.

Le matin, il se heurta aux sourires de Julia et de Gaïus. Elle était allée chercher l'enfant et il sommeillait, tranquille et béat, entre ses deux parents.

« J'ai apporté un plateau, tu veux manger ? lui proposa Julia.

\- Mmm, approuva voluptueusement Quintus. »

Ils avaient mangé tous les trois, assis sans façon sur le lit, autour du plateau. Quand Pagona entra, elle passa la main sur son ventre rond et souhaita que son enfant connût le bonheur de Gaïus.

Celui d'une famille unie et aimante.

.

* * *

.

Gaïa et Aeshma ne dormirent pas. Quand l'aube se leva, la gladiatrice vint poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la jeune Alexandrine.

« Gaïa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as toujours le pugio ?

\- Celui que je t'ai offert ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai toujours, confirma Gaïa.

\- Tu vas me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas te revoir.

\- Je sais.

\- Quand je mourrais, tu le sauras ?

\- Si je ne suis pas morte avant, oui.

\- Quand je serai morte, tu donneras le pugio à Abechoura. Tu lui diras que je l'aimais et que je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. Qu'elle a toujours habité mes pensées. Que je n'ai jamais oublié personne.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu prendras soin d'elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

\- Toi aussi, Aeshma. Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Gaïa lui leva le menton. Elles scellèrent leurs accords et leurs adieux dans un unique et dernier baiser. Aeshma reposa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaïa et elles attendirent en silence l'heure du départ.

Quand Aeshma se leva, elle revêtit sa cuirasse et Gaïa sut qu'elle l'avait perdue.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Alètheia** : du privatif "a" et du mot "léthé" l'oubli.

Déesse et notion grecque. Alètheia évoque aussi bien la vérité que la réalité. Elle s'oppose à ce qui est caché, à l'oubli volontaire, et aux apparences (trompeuses).

.

 **L'esclave et l'esclavage** :

L'esclave en révolte dans la haute antiquité ne se meut pas pour des raisons humanistes, il ne se bat que pour sa propre liberté. Il ne cherche pas à remettre en cause l'ordre du monde, il aspire simplement à une vie meilleure (ce qui n'est en rien condamnable...)

En Grèce, on redoute l'esclavage, mais on le pratique sans complexe. Les prisonniers de guerre grecs ou pas, deviennent esclaves des cités grecques.

Même chose à Rome.

Les guerres serviles romaines qui eurent toutes lieux à l'époque républicaine (la dernière met en scène Spartacus), eurent pour causes :

\- Un traitement inhumain des esclaves, cause de la première guerre servile en Sicile (140-139 av JC)

\- Une promesse de libération faite à des hommes victimes de la piraterie d'être libérer qui s'opposa aux intérêts des chevaliers et des Grands propriétaires terriens et qui ne fut pas tenue, entraînant une fois encore en Sicile une révolte que peina à étouffer Rome (104-100 ).

\- La révolte d'un gladiateur qui enflamma l'Italie (73-72 av).

Il y en eu d'autres qu'on ne compte pas parmi les guerres serviles, mais elles donnent une idée des motifs qui incitèrent des esclaves à se révolter. Injustice, pauvreté et désespoir.

.

Si Spartacus est considéré comme un champion de la lutte contre l'oppression, cette idée de l'esclave qui espère vaincre Rome pour mettre en place une société humaniste et juste, est une invention moderne chère aux Marxistes. Spartacus était d'origine noble et se conduisait en tant que tel. Il fut un grand stratège, un homme charismatique épris de liberté. De sa liberté. Et c'était un homme de son temps. À la mort de son compagnon Crixus, il organisa des combats de gladiateurs (mettant en scène des légionnaires prisonniers... Juste retour des choses diront les plus vindicatifs.) et, comme tout le monde, il massacra ou réduit en esclavage ceux qui ne se rallièrent pas à sa cause.

Des révoltés en Sicile, comme à Pergame, érigèrent des royaumes éphémères dont le chef des révoltés était le roi.

L'Empire ne connut pas de grandes révoltes serviles. Deux grandes raisons peuvent l'expliquer. D'abord, les esclaves sont plus étroitement surveillés et il leur interdit de porter des armes. Ensuite, le statut des esclaves s'adoucit. Des lois furent votées qui leur donnèrent peu à peu des droits, mais surtout donnèrent des devoirs à leurs maîtres (par exemple, les maître n'eurent plus droit de vie et de mort sur leur esclave, le droit de le contraindre à la gladiature...).

.

Et puisqu'on parle d'esclavage et des grecs... parlons de la façon dont on passe sous silence l'esclavage qu'on pratique auprès des autres et d'une croyance bien ancrée dans les mentalités :

.

 **Du mensonge de la captive amoureuse** (ou l'esclavage déguisé et accepté) :

L'une des grandes peurs de la femme grecque est que sa cité ne tombe sous le joug d'un ennemi et qu'elle ne fût réduite en esclavage.

Les captives, si elles sont jeunes sont un butin très prisé par le guerrier grec. Ainsi, Cassandre et Andromaque, les princesses troyennes, respectivement fille du Roi Priam et femme d'Hector, connurent le sort des femmes dont la cité à été vaincue. Briséis (l'amante éplorée d'Achille) et Antiope (l'épouse du héros Thésée, le tueur du Minotaure.) ne connurent pas un autre sort.

Si Cassandre et Andromaque sont connues pour avoir hérité d'un triste sort (Cassandre a été assassiné par Oreste, et Andromaque, dont le fils, contrairement à ce qui dit Racine, a été tué, qui a été mariée à Pyrrhus, puis au frère de celui-ci, pleurera Hector toute sa vie.).

.

Mais Briséis et Antiope se seraient pâmées d'amour pour leur ravisseur.

On peut douter de telles assertions (enfin moi j'en doute.).

Achille a acquis la reine Briséis après avoir attaqué son royaume et tué ses trois frères et son mari.

 _Réflexion :_ Beaucoup de personnes à détester ou à haïr pour tomber ainsi folle amoureuse de leur meurtrier. Beaucoup de mépris pour la ville pillée et pour ses habitants sur lesquelles elle règne. Peu de peine d'être passée du statut de reine à celui d'esclave qu'on se passe de main en main (Achille, Agamemnon, Achille.).

.

Antiope, sœur de la Reine Hippolyte a été enlevée par Thésée (après que celui-ci ait déjà abandonné Ariane sur une île perdue... Oups ! Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il l'a oublié ! C'est vrai qu'on oublie si facilement une femme à qui on doit d'être devenu un héros et d'avoir sauvé sa cité. Une femme qui a trahi sa famille par amour.). Certaines versions rapportent même que c'est Héraclès qui enleva Antiope et l'offrit à Thésée en guise de butin (Oui, comme un vase.).

La légende d'Antiope varie selon les sources, on affirme dans l'une d'elle qu'Antiope tomba amoureuse de Thésée et qu'elle s'enfuit de chez elle. Mais si la jeune princesse avait ainsi trahi son peuple, il est peu probable que les Amazones se soient ensuite lancées dans une guerre meurtrière contre Athènes pour récupérer la jeune femme.

.

L'amour que concevrait une captive pour son ravisseur est un mythe viril qui, présent dans l' _Iliade_ perdure encore de nos jours.

Le rapt des femmes en vue d'en faire une épouse fut de tout temps une pratique courante. Elle est :

\- Héroïque chez les grecs :

Les femmes tombent amoureuses du héros. D'ailleurs les dieux ne se privent pas eux aussi d'enlever les femmes ou les hommes qui attirent leur convoitise : Hadès enlève Perséphone, Éros enlève Psyché et Zeus s'amuse beaucoup : Ganymède, Europe, Egine... (sans parler des viols : Léto, Danaé, Alcmène...)

\- Héroïque chez les Romains (grands admirateurs des grecs.) :

Les femmes tombent amoureuses des Romains et permettent ainsi à Rome de prospérer. _L'enlèvement des Sabines_ , l'un des mythes fondateurs de Rome ne parle pas d'autre chose.

\- Intéressée au Moyen âge :

Les filles uniques étaient l'occasion de s'arroger la fortune de leur père. Aliénor d'Aquitaine en quittant Paris à la suite de son divorce avec Louis VII, connut un voyage périlleux pour rejoindre l'Aquitaine. La belle était détentrice d'un fief fort envié. Cette pratique cessa peu à peu sous l'influence de l'Église parce que le rapt des jeunes héritières occasionnait guerre et désordre. C'est une des raisons (dont les conséquences ne furent pas toujours des meilleures, je vous l'accorde) qui décida l'Église à faire du mariage un sacrement, donc un acte indissoluble et consentit par les deux parties (c'est écrit dans le Droit canonique. Un mariage forcé est l'une des rares clauses d'annulation du mariage avec la consanguinité, la non-consommation du mariage et une maladie cachée.)

\- Virile : nombres de cultures et de traditions gardent cet aspect de l'enlèvement de la femme par son futur époux. On _gagne_ la femme. Elle tombe amoureuse de l'homme fort (On rejoint le mythe antique de la belle captive amoureuse de son ravisseur.)

\- _Nécessaire_ quand les hommes ne trouvent pas de femmes :

Le rapt est par exemple pratiqué dans certaines régions du nord de la Chine qui souffrent d'un fort déficit en femme. Il n'est pas rare dans certaines régions, que des femmes qui voyagent seules se trouvent des compagnes de voyage éphémères.

Le rapt peut être aussi l'assurance pour des guerriers de se trouver des femmes à mettre dans leur lit et des ventres pour enfanter leurs héritiers. Les Syriennes et les Irakiennes de 2015 à 2017 ont été victimes de telles pratiques (Je ne compte pas dans le lot celles qui ont seulement servie d'esclaves parce que jugées impures et donc inaptes de porter les enfants d'un combattant de Dieu, cf. les Yézidis), tout comme les Nigérianes (même si le rapt des femmes au Nigeria ne se limite pas à simplement en faire des _épouses_.)

.

.

.


	38. Que la brise se lève

_._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXVIII**

* * *

.

.

.

La pièce était fraîche. Ou peut-être juste son corps. Frais et chaud en même temps. Une sensation désagréable. Comme sa langue pâteuse qui semblait avoir triplé de volume dans sa bouche. Un linge humide, imbibé d'eau de rose, posé sur ses yeux, avait dégonflé ses paupières et soulagé ses yeux séchés au soleil.

Elle leva un bras, grimaça, mais n'arrêta pas son geste et retira le linge qui lui obstruait la vue. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Elle tourna la tête. Vit des banquettes de massage. Des murs entièrement peints sur trois niveaux. Les deux premiers présentaient des panneaux couleur cinabre, lisérés de noir et de jaune, le tout sur fond noir. De grandes fougères au premier niveau, de grands arbres au second, stylisés, jaunes et élégants, séparaient chaque panneau. Le troisième niveau était plus sobre, des formes géométriques très simples habillaient un fond rose pâle qui illuminait la pièce. Il y faisait frais. Le sol était pavé de marbre noir et blanc. Quelques part derrière elle, chantait une fontaine.

Les thermes.

L'accès en était restreint et les gladiateurs ne s'y rendaient jamais. Que lui valait ce privilège ?

« Saucia ! appela Chloé. Elle est réveillée. »

Ah ! Évidemment, Saucia.

Aeshma s'assit. Les linges dont elle était recouverte tombèrent sur ses cuisses. Voilà d'où venait cette sensation de fraîcheur.

« J'ai soif, coassa-t-elle d'une voix cassée. »

Chloé lui tendit immédiatement un gobelet. Aeshma en sentit le contenu. Elle goûta.

« On ne risque pas de t'empoisonner ! déclara Saucia. »

La boisson était...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aeshma

\- De l'eau avec beaucoup de sel.

\- Ce n'est pas très bon, grimaça Aeshma.

\- Si tu bois ça, je te donnerai à boire quelque chose de meilleur. Tu te sens assez vaillante pour un bain ? »

Aeshma lui lança un regard offensé. Saucia croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

« Invincible, hein ?

\- Non.

\- Oh ! Modeste ? sourit la masseuse.

\- Arrête, Saucia, ronchonna Aeshma.

\- Tu sais qu'on se presse pour prendre de tes nouvelles ? rétorqua Saucia d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, dit précipitamment Aeshma. »

Elle imaginait sans mal ses camarades inquiets. Atalante et Ajax passaient encore, mais Ishtar, Boudicca - heureusement que celle-ci ne combattait pas sous l'armatura des thraces – et pire que tout, Marcia. Sa jeune pupille était adorable, mais bien trop impétueuse et bavarde pour qu'Aeshma la supportât maintenant. Si elle s'écoutait, elle s'allongerait et ne bougerait plus jusqu'au lendemain matin. La faim, la soif ? Pour une fois, elle se passerait de les satisfaire. Enfin, elle s'en serait passé si Saucia n'avait pas été présente :

« Je sais que tu ne rêves que de dormir, Aeshma. Mais pas avant d'avoir pris un bain, d'avoir bu, manger un peu et d'être passée par mes mains. »

Aeshma fronça les sourcils.

« Dans cet ordre là ?

\- Oui. »

Aeshma se fendit d'un sourire en pensant que sa journée, ou sa nuit, ou sa matinée ou quel que fût le moment de la journée avant qu'elle dormît, s'achèverait entre les mains de Saucia. Elle gémit quand le sourire tira sur la pulpe de ses lèvres et que la peau craquelée céda. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avec la langue.

« J'ai mieux que ta salive, lui dit Saucia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

Elle lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna la tête vers elle. Chloé lui tendit un petit pot contenant un baume hydratant. Saucia y trempa le bout de son index et le passa doucement sur les lèvres abîmées de la jeune Parthe.

« Je te protège jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles demain matin, mais ensuite... Tu débrouilleras toute seule.

\- Je veux juste dormir.

\- Je te promets une très bonne nuit. »

Saucia se tourna vers Chloé.

« Tu peux disposer.

\- Mais...

\- Tu es bien trop bavarde, Chloé. Je veux qu'Aeshma se repose.

\- Je te revois demain matin, Aeshma. »

La jeune masseuse attendit que Saucia lui tournât le dos pour attirer l'attention d'Aeshma avec de grands gestes des bras.

« J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, articula-t-elle en silence.

\- Chloé, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter, la menaça Saucia sans se retourner. »

La jeune masseuse s'enfuit en riant.

« Elle est débile, remarqua Aeshma.

\- Elle est contente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout un tas de raisons, répondit évasivement Saucia. »

Si Aeshma savait pour quelles raisons, elle ne resterait pas tranquillement à prendre un bain. Elle attraperait une tunique, si elle y pensait, et se précipiterait dehors. Si elle n'y pensait pas, elle sortirait nue. Mais nue ou pas, elle refuserait tous les soins. L'autorité et l'influence dont bénéficiait Saucia auprès de la gladiatrice n'arrêterait pas la jeune Parthe. La masseuse ne craignait pas pour la vie d'Aeshma, mais elle estimait que celle-ci avait besoin de soins, d'une surveillance médicale et de repos. Tiberius Asper Geganius ne valait pas mieux que Téos. La punition avait été disproportionnée et ses conditions d'application avaient mis la vie la jeune gladiatrice en danger. Aeshma la risquait déjà sur le sable, n'était-ce pas, _déjà_ , suffisant ? Saucia s'en voulait pour sa faiblesse. Elle aurait dû quitter le ludus. Depuis longtemps.

« Saucia, l'appela Aeshma. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur la gladiatrice. Dieux... Elle avait la peau brûlée, les lèvres craquelées, les yeux rouges et les paupières encore gonflées. Ses cheveux étaient poussiéreux et emmêlés, elle avait les traits tirés, des cloques sur le dessus des oreilles, des épaules et du nez et... elle arborait un air terriblement embarrassé. Elle était si... touchante.

Comme tous les autres.

Des durs, des hommes et des femmes à peine sortis de l'enfance. Certains n'avaient pas grandi. Leurs corps s'étaient endurci, développé, ils vivaient comme des adultes, mais avaient gardé des cœurs et des âmes inachevés. Ils passaient leur journée à se battre, à frapper et à recevoir des coups. Ils se montraient durs à la peine et à la douleur, mais une fois allongés sur la table...

Saucia trouvait une immense satisfaction à les soulager, à les sentir s'abandonner entre ses mains. S'abandonner tout court. Chloé était un cœur tendre. Elle retenait ses larmes devant les gladiateurs, elle pleurait plus tard. Elle éprouvait la même tendresse que Saucia envers ses guerriers meurtris. Tout comme Gyllipos et Samia. On ne pouvait pas être un bon masseur si on n'éprouvait pas une certaine forme de tendresse envers les corps dont on s'occupait. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Saucia. Elle n'avait jamais gardé de masseur insensible dans son équipe.

Saucia n'avait pas trouvé le courage de partir parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle massait un gladiateur, elle découvrait en lui ou en elle, tout ce qu'il tenait à dissimuler, tous ses secrets soigneusement enfouis derrière sa musculature et ses cicatrices. Ses souffrances et sa soif d'attention, de tendresse. Des gens comme Germanus, Galus ou Ishtar ne s'en cachaient pas vraiment. Les autres, à part les brutes épaisses, finissaient toujours par se trahir. Comme Aeshma.

« Aeshma ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu... euh, tu pourras m'aider ? Pour aller au bain. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je ne crois pas que... »

Saucia lui posa une main sur le front.

« Tu as de la fièvre.

\- Pff, j'ai crevé de chaud la journée et je me suis gelée la nuit, ça t'étonne ? grommela Aeshma.

\- Atticus passera tout à l'heure.

\- Tu peux laisser entrer Atalante, si elle veut me voir.

\- Je t'ai dit que je protégerai ta tranquillité jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Oui, mais Atalante, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Elle attendra demain. »

Aeshma trouva Saucia bien protectrice. Bien trop. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour comprendre. N'y arriva pas et y renonça.

Saucia choisit de lui servir son repas dans la piscine. Aeshma n'avait pas pris de bain chaud, elle s'était simplement plongée dans l'eau fraîche et glacée de la piscine. Trois grands degrés donnaient accès à la large margelle qui entourait le bassin. On pouvait y poser un plateau et s'y installer confortablement pour discuter ou se restaurer en compagnie des baigneurs.

Saucia lui avait lavé les cheveux et Aeshma avait déjà manqué s'endormir une première fois.

« Je vais te masser ici, fit Saucia.

\- Tu veux que je dorme ici ?

\- L'endroit est confortable et tranquille, et personne ne viendra t'y embêter. Je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Ne te noie pas durant mon absence.

\- Mmm, grogna Aeshma. »

.

Saucia évita les discussions sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elle lança à la volée que la jeune Parthe allait bien et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Personne ne put la retenir ou la circonvenir. Elle prit juste le temps de passer voir Atticus. Le médecin décida ensuite de l'accompagner. L'état d'Aeshma l'avait inquiété, il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Il le fut. Le bain avait fait tomber la fièvre de la gladiatrice.

« Tu t'en es bien occupé, félicita-t-il Saucia.

\- Je prends soin des gladiateurs, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Et tu fais ça très bien. »

Il connaissait les hésitations de Saucia. C'était une femme libre. Elle pouvait partir quand elle voudrait. Le ludus perdrait un trésor. Chloé, un maître qu'elle respectait et qu'elle aimait. Atticus perdrait une amie.

Saucia retrouverait facilement du travail, n'importe où. Sa réputation avait franchi les portes du ludus. Médecins, soigneurs et masseurs étaient des biens précieux. Ceux qui travaillaient auprès des gladiateurs bénéficiaient d'une aura renforcée par le bouche à oreille. Chaque munus leur apportait un peu plus de notoriété. Les lanistes louaient parfois les services de leurs soigneurs.

Les sollicitations ne manquaient pas. Atticus ne soignait pas toujours que les gladiateurs et les masseurs du ludus ne massaient pas non plus que les gladiateurs, mais si Atticus se déplaçait dans des maisons privées, Saucia ne recevait qu'au ludus. Elle avait exigé, aussi bien auprès de Téos que de Tiberius Asper Geganius qu'il en fût de même pour tous les masseurs de son équipe, et c'était elle qui choisissait le masseur. Jamais le client. Les lanistes avaient accepté ses conditions. Les masseurs leur reversaient un pourcentage de leurs recettes privées et contribuaient au rayonnement du ludus. Un accord avantageux pour les trois parties : laniste, masseurs et clients.

.

Aeshma, grâce à Saucia, bénéficia d'une parfaite félicité et d'une nuit paisible et réparatrice. Le matin, elle se réveilla, l'esprit clair. Elle se souvint de ses délires. Et secoua la tête en souriant. Du coup, elle ne savait pas qui l'avait détachée du palus et qui l'avait portée jusqu'aux thermes. Par curiosité, elle demanderait à Saucia. Juste pour savoir qui elle avait pu confondre avec Astarté. Elle sourit en pensant à la Dace aux yeux dorés. Une fille incroyable quand même. Elle manquait à Marcia... et à Atalante. Aeshma pensait souvent à elle. Elle grogna. Voilà pourquoi elle la voyait dans ses délires, elle pensait trop souvent à elle.

« Tu grognes dès le matin et sans raison, tu as vraiment l'âme d'un sanglier, lança une voix narquoise. »

Aeshma délirait.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

Pas possible.

« Pas d'un sanglier tout compte fait, d'un merlan. »

Aeshma s'assit. Elle posa son regard sur Atalante. La grande rétiaire n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la Dace. Réfléchit à cent à l'heure :

« Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça, changé d'avis ? fit Astarté sans comprendre.

\- Tu n'as pas supporté. Tu t'es engagée comme auctorata. »

Aeshma se leva. Elle marcha sur Astarté, furieuse. Elle lui attrapa le col de sa tunique et la força à se mettre debout.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Astarté ?! cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi ?! Tu avais ta chance ! Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi ! Et tu reviens ici ?! Asper Geganius est un sale con, il ne vaut pas mieux que Téos. Il est même encore plus con. Et tu reviens ici ?! »

La pointe d'un pugio s'enfonça sous sa mâchoire. Déchira la peau. Aeshma sentit le sang lui couler dans le cou.

« Astar ! protesta Atalante.

\- Lâche-moi, Aeshma, l'enjoignit Astarté. Où je t'envoie à Atticus. »

Aeshma obtempéra. Elle se recula de deux pas. Le regard noir et vindicatif. Astarté tenait le pugio menaçant devant elle.

« Tu es vraiment la fille la plus débile que je connaisse, souffla Astarté. Tu devrais lui filer des corrections plus souvent, Ata.

\- Connasse ! grinça Aeshma.

\- Aeshma ! s'écria soudain une voix enjouée. »

Aeshma détourna un instant son attention. Astarté en profita, elle envoya un poing. La Parthe partit en arrière et se retrouva assise sur le lit qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle se releva plus furieuse encore qu'auparavant. Marcia s'interposa.

« Mais à quoi vous jouez encore ? Astarté ! »

Elle sentit Aeshma bouger dans son dos, elle se retourna vivement.

« Aeshma, si tu bouges... »

Astarté ricanait par-dessus l'épaule de Marcia. Aeshma baissa la tête. Marcia lui posa une main ferme sur le haut de la poitrine et la poussa pour qu'elle s'assît. Atalante se décida à intervenir. La jeune Parthe n'avait pas du tout apprécié le geste impérieux de sa pupille.

« Aesh, Astarté n'a pas signé un contrat d'auctorata.

\- Ouais, passe ta main sur ton cou, Aeshma, ricana Astarté.

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Fais-le, cria soudain Marcia. »

Le regard noir, Aeshma s'exécuta.

« Regarde ta main, lui dit Astarté.

\- Génial ! ricana Aeshma sur un ton sardonique. Elle est pleine de sang, tu veux que je t'applaudisse, Astarté ?

\- Pourquoi tu saignes ? demanda la Dace aux larges épaules.

\- Parce que tu m'as plantée, abrutie !

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Avec ton pugio de merde !

\- Ouais, bien vu et il est super bien aiguisé en plus, fit Astarté en passant un pouce appréciateur sur le fil de la lame.

\- Je suis trop contente pour toi, siffla Aeshma. »

Atalante et Marcia arboraient des mines consternées.

« Tu es vraiment décourageante, lâcha Marcia à son intention. J'étais tellement contente et tu gâches tout.

\- Donc, ça te fait plaisir que je me fasse saigner par cette imbécile ?

\- Aesh... ? l'interpella Atalante.

\- Quoi ?! répondit hargneusement la jeune Parthe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne saignes pas Astarté pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'arme.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'en as pas ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- C'est interdit, c'est pour ça ?

\- Pff...

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer comment se fait-il qu'Astarté ait une arme ?

\- Elle a une arme parce que... parce que... »

Aeshma regarda Astarté. La Dace agitait son pugio au-dessus de la tête de Marcia qui se tenait toujours en écran entre les deux jeunes femmes. Atalante grimaça d'un air entendu. Aeshma se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

« Tu n'es pas venue avec elle ? demanda-t-elle à Astarté.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Avec Gaïa.

\- Si.

\- Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas la revoir, cracha Aeshma.

\- Elle n'est pas venue ici pour te voir, elle est venue pour affaire.

\- Elle veut organiser un munus ? Pff... Ça ne marchera jamais, les femmes ne peuvent pas être munéraire.

\- Tu sais, avec de l'argent et de l'influence, on peut tout faire, déclara Astarté.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Impératrice.

\- Peut-être, mais elle la connaît et elles sont très amies. »

Aeshma lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Tu sais que Titus est mort ? demanda Astarté.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? dit Aeshma en haussant les épaules.

\- Il est mort ? demanda Marcia. Comment ?

\- La peste... enfin, officiellement, grimaça Astarté comme si elle venait de se fendre d'une bonne plaisanterie. »

Chloé entra soudain en courant.

« Rassemblement ! cria-t-elle. Tout le monde doit se retrouver dans la cour. Immédiatement. Aeshma, je t'ai apporté une tunique propre. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Aidez-la. Je dois repartir. Oh, je suis tellement contente ! »

Elle repartit en riant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? grommela Aeshma. »

Marcia se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle tenta sans succès de retenir. Astarté regardait Aeshma d'un air goguenard et Atalante paraissait heureuse et pas seulement parce qu'Astarté se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Aller, Aesh, habille-toi, l'encouragea la grande rétiaire.

\- On vous laisse, déclara soudain Marcia. Astarté, rengaine ton pugio et viens avec moi.

\- À toute de suite, Aesh ! ricana Astarté. »

Aeshma prit son élan. Atalante se dressa devant elle avant qu'elle n'eût sauté sur ses pieds.

« Tu sais que tu réagis exactement comme elle l'attend ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, Ata ? Pourquoi Gaïa est-elle là. »

Aeshma eut soudain une illumination.

« Julia ! Julia Mettela est ici aussi ?

\- Oui, avec Quintus Valerius. »

Elle n'avait pas déliré. Ils étaient tous là.

« C'est elle qui m'a décrochée du palus ? Je veux dire, Astarté ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là, mais oui, sans doute.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Je m'en fous ! s'écria Aeshma en lui crochetant l'avant-bras d'une main dure. Je ne vais nulle part si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe. »

Atalante céda :

« Tiberius Asper Geganius dégage, il s'en va. Le ludus n'appartient plus à Titus.

\- Évidemment, il est mort, répondit Aeshma excédée.

\- Le ludus ne dépend plus de l'Empereur.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Si.

\- Qui ?

\- Julia.

\- Comment ?

\- Aucune idée, Astarté ne m'a rien raconté. Si tu veux mon avis, elle et Gaïa sont parties à Rome. Astarté en sait beaucoup sur la mort de Titus et comme elle accompagne Gaïa partout où elle va...

\- Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Elles voulaient fermer le ludus. Astarté leur avaient dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je ne crois pas que Julia et Gaïa l'avaient écoutée. Alors...

.

* * *

.

Atalante avait retrouvé Marcia et les bestiaires à la rivière. Herennius n'avait envoyé que les filles prendre une leçon d'équitation. Les quatre chevaux paissaient tranquillement en liberté et leurs cavalières jouaient plus qu'elles ne se lavaient dans l'eau. Elles avaient accueilli à grands cris les coureurs et n'avaient pas manqué de les arroser dès qu'ils furent à leur portée. Les gladiateurs se jetèrent à l'eau et une lutte s'ensuivit que perdirent les bestiaires qui pour leur défense se trouvaient nettement en sous-effectifs.

L'eau délassa tout le monde. D'un commun accord, Atalante et Marcia toutes deux responsables de leur groupe, prolongèrent le moment. Les gladiateurs avaient besoin de se changer les idées. Elles pensaient qu'il serait plus sage de rentrer une fois la punition d'Aeshma achevée. Retrouver la jeune Parthe accrochée à son palus, réduirait à néant l'espoir d'Herennius d'éviter que les gladiateurs commissent des bêtises ou se laissassent aller à des récriminations ou des protestations que Tiberius Asper Geganius ne souffrirait pas d'entendre. Saucia leur reprocherait peut-être leur retard. Marcia et Atalante s'en arrangeraient avec elle et elles étaient prêtes à affronter la contrariété de leurs camarades si la masseuse refusait de s'occuper d'eux à une heure aussi tardive.

.

L'ombre des arbres commençait à s'allonger. Britannia grimaça en s'enfonçant les doigts sous les côtes.

« Britannia ? l'appela Dacia.

\- Mmm ? grogna la jeune fille.

\- Tu as des crampes ?

\- Mmm. »

Dacia se fendit d'un sourire.

« Tu te moques de moi, bouda Britannia.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lysippé curieuse.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? intervint Germanus.

\- Euh... »

Lysippé réfléchit un moment. Elle se tourna vers Penthésilée pour chercher une réponse à sa question.

« Elle a des crampes d'estomac, dit simplement Penthésilée.

\- Monter me donne faim, se justifia Britannia. »

Dacia s'esclaffa.

« Moi aussi, j'ai faim, déclara Galus.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Enyo. »

Ishtar approuva chaudement.

« Mmm, fit Germanus d'un air entendu.

\- Quoi ? réagit tout de suite Enyo.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas... ? Au Grand Domaine. »

La jeune Sarmate s'illumina. Ishtar demanda des explications, reliée par Lysippé.

« Je ne mange pas autant qu'elle ! protesta Britannia sans les attendre.

\- Presque, rétorqua Dacia. »

Marcia lui attrapa les épaules par derrière et d'un rapide mouvement la fit basculer en arrière. Dacia tomba dans l'eau. Marcia lui posa un pied sur la poitrine et la jeune Dace avala la tasse, mais elle lança ses jambes et les referma autour de Marcia. La jeune fille plongea tête la première dans l'eau. Germanus hurla de rire. Galini et Galus échangèrent un regard de connivence et ils sautèrent de concert sur le meliore. Dacia était hoplomaque de formation, elle vint au secours de Germanus sitôt qu'elle se fut remise debout. Elle s'en prit d'abord à Galini. Britannia se souvint fort inopinément qu'elle avait commencé sa carrière de gladiatrice sous l'armatura des mirmillons et que Galini l'avait gentiment soutenue à ses débuts. Elle fonça sur Dacia, l'envoya dans les bras de Galus qui trébucha, s'accrocha à la gladiatrice et l'entraîna une nouvelle fois sous les flots avec lui. Boudicca se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? lui demanda Ishtar.

\- C'est Galus, s'étouffa la jeune Silure. Il est aussi pataud qu'un ourson nouveau-né. »

Ishtar fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait bien Boudicca. Elle se moquait d'un thrace, ce qui lui donnerait une excuse, mais elle avait surtout envie de s'amuser. Elle lui passa une main autour de sa taille, se plaça devant elle, lui attrapa le bras et la fit passer par-dessus sa hanche. Boudicca s'étala dans un grand jaillissement d'eau.

« Ishtar, je t'adore, lui lança Enyo un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Je... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Lysippé lui était arrivée dessus tête baissée. Ishtar se lança pour venir en aide à sa camarade. Penthésilée la cueillit d'une manchette à la poitrine bien avant qu'elle n'atteignît Enyo. La Galiléenne s'envola tandis que Lysippé et Enyo s'étaient engagées dans une lutte dont l'enjeu était à qui noierait l'autre la première.

Atalante se recula prudemment sur la rive. Pas par peur de l'affrontement, mais pour s'assurer que personne ne serait blessé. Celtine se replia avec elle.

« Tu ne vas pas défendre tes camarades, Celtine ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop qui se bat avec qui. Je ne voudrais pas commettre un impair et soutenir la mauvaise personne. »

Atalante rit de sa sage prudence.

« Et si je t'envoie mettre un peu d'ordre en cas de débordement ?

\- D'accord, je me bats pour toi, grimaça la Celte.

\- Tu risques de déplaire...

\- En obéissant à tes ordres ? Ça m'étonnerait.

\- …

\- Ne me demande pas de casser la figure à Marcia, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je m'en chargerai si c'est nécessaire.

\- Je suis ta femme de main, alors, ricana Celtine. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Atalante n'eut pas à intervenir et elle n'eut pas à envoyer Celtine rappeler un gladiateur à la raison. La mêlée resta amicale. Elle cessa faute d'énergie. Les gardes qui escortaient le groupe d'Atalante s'étaient tenus en retrait. Leur rôle ne consistait pas à maintenir la discipline, seulement à surveiller que personne ne s'enfuît et à observer le comportement des gladiateurs. Tiberius Asper Geganius exigeait des rapports après chaque sortie. Les doctors plus rarement. Ils transféraient leur autorité à Atalante lors des sorties et lui accordaient une confiance absolue.

.

Les gladiateurs se rhabillèrent sommairement. Quelques-uns réajustèrent leur subligaculum, mais la plupart enroulèrent simplement leur tunique autour de la taille. Leur humeur joyeuse s'éteignit quand ils reprirent le chemin du ludus. Les mines redevinrent soucieuses et sombres.

Atalante et Marcia restreignirent l'allure des gladiateurs. Elles avaient autant qu'eux l'envie de courir, de savoir, de s'inquiéter auprès de leurs camarades de l'état de la petite thrace, mais elles devaient leur garder la tête froide.

Pourtant, plus ils se rapprochèrent et plus le pas, sans que les deux melioras ne l'eussent demandé, se ralentit. Ils franchirent le portail du ludus en traînant les pieds. Marcia jeta un coup d'œil au petit amphithéâtre. L'ambition de Téos, sa fierté, était devenue celle de Tiberius Asper Geganius.

.

L'amphithéâtre pouvait être mis à disposition d'un magistrat ou d'un aristocrate assez riche pour débourser les sommes importantes que Tiberius Asper Geganius exigeait pour jouir des installations du ludus et se payer des combats de gladiateurs. Six cent spectateurs pouvaient se presser dans les gradins. Des fêtes privées s'y déroulaient parfois. Elles rapportait beaucoup d'argent. À Tiberius Asper Geganius comme aux gladiateurs qui y participaient. Pas seulement parce qu'ils combattaient. Téos, Asper Geganius ? Les lanistes se valaient. Asper profitait comme Téos des fantasmes qui naissaient sous les pas des gladiateurs et des gladiatrices.

Le contrat de Marcia la tenait à l'abri des après-combats. Tiberius Asper Geganius n'avait pu le réécrire ou le contourner. Marcia était une exception, il s'y résigna, mais il entendait bien qu'elle restât la seule de la familia.

.

Dès qu'elle avait eu vent de ces fêtes, Saucia était allée voir Herennius. Elle l'avait menacée. Elle n'accepterait jamais que certaines gladiatrices y participent.

« Comment veux-tu que... avait commencé à se justifier le doctor.

\- Tu cautionnes ou pas, Herennius ? avait refusé de l'écouter Saucia. N'as-tu aucun respect pour tes gladiatrices ? Tu te souviens d'Atalante et d'Aeshma ?

\- Saucia...

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas soustraire tous les gladiateurs à ce genre de contrat, mais certains ne peuvent pas les honorer. Ce n'est pas possible. Si je trouve une solution, tu la soutiendras ?

\- Oui, avait assuré le doctor sans hésiter. »

Saucia avait parlé avec les meliores. Ils avaient consulté les gladiateurs. On ne pourrait pas protéger tout le monde, mais on pouvait éviter que les plus fragiles fussent exposés. Atticus apporterait son aval de médecin, il était d'accord. Il inventerait des maladies vénériennes atroces ou des malformations. Par contre, les gladiateurs concernés devraient ensuite s'astreindre à une stricte chasteté.

Aeshma inscrit Ishtar sur la liste. Personne ne la toucherait sans son accord. Elle avait quinze ans, elle était trop jeune pour se vautrer dans des orgies. On verrait quand elle aurait seize ou dix-sept ans et seulement si elle était d'accord.

Atalante fut inscrite d'office. À l'unanimité.

Galini parla avec Boudicca. Elle était jeune et innocente. Il fut convenue qu'elle rejoindrait elle aussi la liste des non-disponibles.

Les autres n'élevèrent aucune protestation. Ils avaient tous participé à ce genre de soirée et ils n'en avaient pas toujours tiré que du déplaisir, particulièrement les garçons. Il était très rare qu'on demandât à un gladiateur de tenir le rôle du partenaire passif. Plus rare encore que les lanistes l'acceptassent. Parangon de la virilité, un gladiateur perdait tout son crédit si on pensait à lui comme à une femme. C'était un peu plus compliqué pour les gladiatrices, mais elles valaient chères et le laniste négociait toujours avec les clients ce que ceux-ci étaient en droit de leur demander et de leur faire subir. Les filles avaient souvent des années de pratique derrière elles et elles géraient plutôt bien ce genre de soirée. Britannia serait la seule qui manquerait d'expérience. Mais la jeune fille avait dix-sept ans et si on ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de sa vie intime, elle n'avait pas dissimulé les faveurs qu'elle avait accordées à un sympathique bestiaire, ami de Carpophorus. Dacia et Celtine assurèrent qu'elles se chargeraient de la préparer si elle devait participer à l'une de ces soirées.

.

Atalante, Ishtar et Boudicca bénéficieraient donc d'une dispense. Tout le monde approuva.

Excepté Boudicca.

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris de quoi il avait été question quand Galini lui avait parlé. Quand elle osa enfin demander des détails, elle rentra dans tous ses états.

« Britannia sera elle-aussi dispensée ?

\- Non.

\- Elle n'a pas demandé ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Qui s'occupe de ça, Galini ?

\- Les meliores, enfin... Atalante, Aeshma, Marcia, Ajax, Germanus et Sabina, pas les autres.

\- Je veux leur parler. »

Herennius arrangea la rencontre.

« Je donne ma place à Britannia, déclara-t-elle d'office aux meliores.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ajax.

\- Parce que Britannia ne peut pas participer à ça.

\- Elle n'a formulé aucune objection, observa Sabina.

\- Elle ne dira rien, dit Boudicca. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ? releva Marcia.

\- Parce que.

\- Génial ton argument, très convaincant, avait ironisé Aeshma. »

Boudicca n'avait pas de meliora, elle avait demandé à Galini de l'accompagner, elle se tourna vers elle :

« Galini, s'il te plaît. Britannia ne peut pas. C'est mal. »

Galini lui fit un signe d'impuissance. La jeune fille se jeta à genoux devant les meliores.

« Donnez-lui ma place, les supplia-t-elle.

\- Non, grogna Aeshma.

\- C'est une question d'honneur, Aeshma ! la supplia Boudicca. Andrasta t'a habitée, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Au fond de toi, Aeshma ! Tu le sais. Je suis sûre qu'elle te l'a dit. »

La jeune fille pleurait. Elle tendait les mains devant elle comme une suppliante.

« Andrasta se vengera si Britannia participe à ça, elle ne le mérite pas, balbutiait-elle entre ses larmes.

\- C'est d'accord, laissa tomber Atalante. »

L'attitude de Boudicca laissait présager une histoire tragique. Sabina et Marcia approuvèrent toute de suite. Germanus et Ajax aussi. Aeshma soupira.

« D'accord, bougonna-t-elle. Mais seulement si cette abrutie reste aussi sur la liste, dit-elle ses camarades. Elles sont toutes deux originaires des mêmes contrées, on pourra toujours inventer une maladie affreuse. Ce crétin de Tiberius Asper ne doit rien y connaître de toute façon. Bon, relève-toi Boudicca et arrête de chialer. T'es une gladiatrice, pas une aristocrate morveuse et pleurnicharde. »

Marcia lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Tu es gladiatrice ! fit Aeshma offensée.

\- Pff... souffla Marcia.

\- Bon, Aeshma a raison, dit Sabina. Boudicca, relève-toi et file.

\- Mais vous ne lui direz pas, s'inquiéta la jeune Silure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je suis intervenue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

\- Question d'honneur ? plaisanta Germanus.

\- Oui, répondit sérieusement la jeune mirmillon.

\- On ne dira rien, la rassura Ajax

\- Rien du tout, ajouta Germanus sérieusement. »

Boudicca lança un regard suspicieux aux melioras.

« Pff, mais c'est pas vrai ! râla Aeshma. Je jure de garder le secret. »

Atalante, Sabina et Marcia confirmèrent. Boudicca se fendit d'un sourire heureux.

« Qu'Andrasta vous protège et vous apporte la victoire. »

Elle sortit d'un pas léger.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire encore ? souffla Aeshma. Galini ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a rien dit.

\- Marcia ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Britannia ne m'a rien dit quand je lui ai parlé. Elle m'a juste demandé qui était déjà sur la liste.

\- Il y avait qui ?

\- Ishtar, Boudicca et Ata. Elle a dit que c'était bien comme ça et c'est tout.

\- Si c'est un secret entre elles deux, on ne saura rien tant que Britannia ne dira rien et Britannia n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, observa Sabina.

\- Oui, c'est vrai confirma Galini qui avait participé à la formation de mirmillon de la jeune Trinovante.

\- Elle est de compagnie agréable, c'est une bonne camarade, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup, ajouta Marcia qui avait appris à bien connaître la jeune fille depuis qu'elles étaient bestiaires. »

Britannia n'avait pas commenté sa dispense. Elle avait simplement remercié Marcia. La jeune fille avait décelé de l'émotion dans sa voix, mais elle n'avait cherché à en savoir plus.

.

La Trinovante marchait tête baissée entre Boudicca et Dacia. Marcia, les yeux fixés sur les épaules de sa camarade, en oublia Aeshma. Elle perçut cependant des soupirs de soulagement et des sourires quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour d'entraînement. Les palus ne supportaient plus aucun corps. Puis, ceux qui marchaient en tête s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Marcia se heurta à Britannia.

« Ouch, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. »

Atalante qui fermait la marche, allait houspiller tout le monde quand elle la vit.

« Ben, vous en avez mis du temps à rentrer, dit la voix volontairement gouailleuse. Je vois que la vie est douce au ludus ! Je comprends que vous vous y plaisiez tant ! »

Elle sauta du muret où elle se tenait assise et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant, l'air hautement satisfait de la surprise qu'elle lisait sur le visage de ses camarades. Galini partit en avant. Hésita. Se figea et ne bougea plus. Son mouvement ouvrit le passage à Marcia qui, elle, n'eut pas un seul instant d'hésitation.

Astarté la reçut dans ses bras en riant.

« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Marcia. Ton enthousiasme et ton absence totale de retenue !

\- Astarté ! fit la jeune fille en serrant la Dace entre ses bras. »

Les gladiateurs l'entourèrent soudain et la saluèrent avec chaleur. Tous, sauf Atalante. D'abord son cœur avait bondit et puis... contrairement aux autres, elle avait cherché des réponses aux raisons de la présence d'Astarté au ludus. Celles qu'elle avait trouvées pour l'expliquer, lui avaient déplu.

.

« Je suis vite arrivée au même conclusion que toi, Aeshma. Et à vrai dire ça ne m'a pas du tout fait plaisir.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- J'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais trouvé quelques compensations à sa présence. »

Atalante lui donna une taloche sur le front.

« Aesh... la mit-elle en garde.

\- On ne peut jamais plaisanter avec toi.

\- Tu veux qu'on plaisante ? Très bien. Alors, dis-moi... »

Aeshma lui plaqua les doigts sur la bouche.

« On ne plaisante pas. Je ne plaisante pas. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu me fais des excuses ?

\- Oui, oui ? Plein. Autant que tu en veux. »

Atalante rit.

« Et après ? demanda Aeshma.

\- J'étais furieuse. Autant que toi. Astarté avait eu sa chance, elle nous avait assuré qu'elle ne la gâcherait pas. Elle était... penser à elle, à sa vie...

\- … c'était bien, conclut Aeshma pour elle. »

Atalante regarda Aeshma. La jeune Parthe se fendit d'une moue. Elle aussi aimait parfois penser au destin d'Astarté. Elle l'imaginait accompagner Néria au marché, lui apprendre à se défendre, s'entraîner avec Gaïa, partir avec elle en voyage, jouer au gros bras, dangereuse et sans scrupule. Discuter avec Abechoura. Promener sa grâce et ses yeux dorés, user de son charme consciemment ou pas sur tous ceux qui partageaient sa vie. Aeshma aimait à penser qu'Astarté profitait pleinement de sa nouvelle vie, de sa liberté. Qu'elle s'y mouvait avec aisance. Elle espérait que la Dace s'entendait bien avec Abechoura. Qu'elles deviendraient amies. Abechoura était jolie. Sa personnalité plairait à Astarté. Si la Dace la remarquait et jetait un jour son dévolu sur elle, Abechoura apprendrait entre ses bras qu'on pouvait prendre soin d'elle, soin de son corps et de ses sentiments. Aeshma secouait la tête quand elle pensait à cela. C'était un peu gênant. Pour elle, pour Abechoura et pour Atalante qui aimait beaucoup Astarté.

Un peu trop de l'avis d'Aeshma. C'était de la faute d'Astarté. Cette fille était une incarnation mortelle de la déesse dont elle portait le nom.

« Oui, approuva Atalante. Astarté a forcé son destin. Et, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais ça me rend heureuse.

\- C'est pas bizarre, affirma Aeshma.

\- … ?

\- Je suis contente aussi quand je pense à elle. »

Atalante se fendit d'un grand sourire. Aeshma ne la décevait jamais. Presque jamais.

« Bon, Ata, la relança Aeshma. Tu racontes ou pas ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle prestement à son impatiente camarade. »

.

Astarté riait, posait des questions idiotes, ne répondait à aucune de celles qu'on lui lançait, donnait des coups de poing amicaux à Marcia, ébouriffait les cheveux de Galini, lui demandait si elle avait remporté des victoires, se tournait vers Ishtar, l'appelait la gazelle, prenait des nouvelles d'Andrasta auprès de Boudicca qui ne savait pas si Astarté se moquait d'elle ou pas et laissait Britannia répondre à sa place. La Dace aux larges épaules lançait des regards joyeux à Atalante.

La rétiaire s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que les retrouvailles s'éternisaient.

À la fin, elle n'y tient plus. Atalante perdait rarement son sang-froid et se mettait encore moins souvent en rage, particulièrement si Aeshma n'était pas dans les parages.

L'air faraud d'Astarté la mit en rage.

Une rage froide déclenchée par la bêtise incommensurable d'une fille qu'elle avait toujours pensée sage et prudente.

Une rage décuplée par l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour la Dace aux yeux dorés.

Elle était tellement fière de sa camarade, tellement heureuse pour elle. Cette imbécile piétinait leur espoir et leur fierté. Astarté en revenant au ludus démontrait que ce que pensaient tous ceux qui méprisaient les gladiateurs était vrai. Qu'ils n'étaient que des hommes et des femmes brutaux et frustres qui n'existaient que par, et dans la violence. Héroïques et courageux peut-être face à la mort, mais vils et barbares pour tout le reste.

« Si vous ne voulez pas aller vous coucher le ventre vide, déclara-t-elle aux gladiateurs. Vous avez intérêt à filer tout de suite au réfectoire.

\- Tu nous accompagnes, Astarté ? demanda gentiment Galus.

\- Oui, c'est ça, elle t'accompagne au réfectoire, Galus, répliqua aigrement Atalante. Et après, elle ira te vider les couilles dans un coin tranquille. »

Le Gaulois se figea sous la réplique cinglante et vulgaire si peu en accord avec la personnalité de la meliora. Le ton tranchant.

« Je vous ai donné un ordre, menaça Atalante. »

Marcia, décontenancée par la colère d'Atalante, lança un regard à Astarté, puis elle interrogea la grande rétiaire du regard.

« Toi aussi, Marcia ! »

La jeune fille hésita. Astarté l'incita d'une grimace discrète à obéir.

« Dégagez ! aboya Atalante. »

Prudents face à l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater, Marcia et Germanus entraînèrent rapidement leurs camarades à les suivre.

.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Galini à Marcia.

\- Elle est fâché, répondit Galus. Très fâchée même.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle aimait bien Astarté, observa Celtine.

\- Justement, répondit Germanus.

\- Quoi ? Justement ? voulut savoir Celtine »

Marcia s'assombrit soudain. Elle jura entre ses dents.

« Oui, acquiesça Germanus. Atalante s'est posé la même question que toi et elle est arrivée à la même conclusion. On était si heureux de la revoir qu'on a oublié de se demander pourquoi elle était là.

\- Tu crois qu'elle... »

Galini ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle jura elle aussi. Astarté avait signé un contrat d'auctorata. Tout le monde comprit et les bavardages joyeux laissèrent place à un silence lugubre.

.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? grimaça Astarté.

\- Non.

\- Moi, je suis très contente.

\- Tu as vu Aeshma, Astarté ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle était dans quel état ?

\- Dans un sale état.

\- C'est ça que tu es venue retrouver ? demanda acidement Atalante.

\- C'est vous que je suis venue retrouver.

\- Je te déteste, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Atalante tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas furieux.

« Ata ! »

Astarté la rejoignit. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna vers elle. Atalante se dégagea brutalement.

« Ne me touche pas !

\- Ata...

\- Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le poing jaillit. Il plia Astarté en deux. Atalante lança un genou vicieux, Astarté fonça, tête toujours baissée, avant qu'il ne lui brisât le nez. Elles roulèrent sur le sable et la lutte s'engagea. Astarté tentait de limiter les dégâts, d'éviter les coups et de ne pas blesser sa camarade. Atalante se battait exactement à l'encontre des précautions que déployait la Dace aux larges épaules. Avec la volonté de faire mal. De punir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?! cria soudain une voix. Astarté ! »

La Dace grogna, mais elle ne put formuler aucune réponse intelligible. Atalante n'était pas une adversaire à négliger. Elle paierait très cher le moindre moment de distraction.

Elle avait été distraite. Une fraction de seconde qui permit à Atalante de prendre le dessus et de l'immobiliser par une clef extrêmement douloureuse.

« Ata... coassa Astarté.

\- Tu t'es vendue ! cracha la grande rétiaire. Ça ne te suffisait pas de te faire vendre, tu t'es vendue toi-même ! Tu as abandonné Gaïa et Abechoura, et tu t'es vendue pour le flagellum et tes rêves de gloire dérisoire. Tu me dégoûtes. »

.

« Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?! s'ébaudit Aeshma.

\- J'étais vraiment en colère.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Si tu avais été à ma place, tu aurais fait pareil, se défendit Atalante.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu étais prête à lui casser la figure tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais... tu ne l'as pas fait, observa Aeshma. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle souffrait de contusions ou d'un membre cassé.

\- Marcia est arrivée.

\- Elle t'a giflée ? rit Aeshma.

\- Non, elle m'a étranglée.

\- J'adore cette gamine ! rit Aeshma de plus belle. »

Atalante sourit.

Entendre rire Aeshma... C'était comme entendre le bouillonnement assourdissant d'une cascade. C'était miraculeux, généreux, vivifiant et plein d'énergie. Aeshma lui donna un coup de poing amical sur la pointe du menton :

« Quand tu cesseras de me sourire béatement avec ton air d'abrutie, tu me raconteras la suite ? »

Aeshma savait. Elle lisait les humeurs et les pensées d'Atalante comme si elle tenait un livre ouvert devant elle. La taciturne petite Parthe était incroyablement sensible. Une qualité qu'elle avait toujours soigneusement dissimulée. Atalante adorait se sentir proche d'Aeshma.

« Ne me prends pas dans tes bras, Ata... la prévint Aeshma. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- C'est toi qui le feras quand tu sauras...

\- Ça m'étonnerait...

\- Sait-on jamais... »

.

Atalante essaya de se dégager. Marcia resserra sa prise autour de sa gorge. La grande rétiaire ne pouvait pas maintenir Astarté et s'occuper de Marcia dans le même temps. Elle allait d'abord se venger d'Astarté. La Dace aux larges épaules cria. Elle tapait du plat de la main pour signifier qu'elle renonçait. Atalante s'en moquait, mais elle commença à suffoquer. Ses yeux se voilèrent, mais elle refusa de lâcher Astarté.

« Renonce, Ata, lui souffla Marcia dans l'oreille. »

Astarté tapait désespérément sur le sol.

« Elle n'est pas venue seule, lui dit Marcia. Elle n'a pas rempilé, elle n'a pas signé de contrat. Gaïa est ici, avec Julia et Quintus.

\- Tu mens, coassa Atalante.

\- Non, c'est vrai, dit une voix qu'Atalante connaissait. »

Une jeune femme vint s'accroupir devant elle.

Néria.

Atalante cessa de resserrer sa prise sur Astarté, mais elle la maintint.

« Ata, râla la Dace.

\- Atalante, Marcia ne ment pas, lui assura Néria. Astarté n'est pas venue signer un contrat d'auctorata, elle accompagne simplement Gaïa Mettela, tout comme moi.

\- Ouais, je la protège et je n'aurai pour rien au monde manqué ce voyage et la joie de te revoir, haleta Astarté. »

Atalante reprit sa torsion. Astarté cria. Marcia resserra son bras. Atalante ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air.

« Ata, siffla la jeune auctorata dans l'espoir de la ramener à la raison. »

Atalante relâcha sa clef. Astarté se détendit et s'allongea sur le ventre. Marcia desserra son étreinte. La grande rétiaire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Néria. La jeune femme déglutit péniblement, toujours aussi impressionnée par la grande gladiatrice qui sous ses airs doux et tranquilles pouvait se montrer si dangereuse.

« Raconte, exigea Atalante.

\- Les dominas m'ont demandé d'aller vous chercher, pas de te raconter ce que je sais.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Oui, confirma fermement Néria. Si tu veux des réponses, tu les obtiendras auprès d'elles, pas auprès de moi.

\- Néria est absolument incorruptible, annonça Astarté. »

Atalante baissa les yeux sur la grande Dace étalée devant elle. Astarté se releva sur les coudes, puis sur les mains et sauta souplement sur ses pieds en position accroupie. Elle se dressa face à Atalante.

« Je vous attendais toi et Marcia, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai croisé Marcia dans la cour alors que j'allais rejoindre Astarté, dit Néria.

\- Et on vous a retrouvées en train de vous battre, compléta Marcia. Je croyais que seule Aeshma pouvait vraiment te mettre en colère, Ata.

\- C'est de sa faute, fit Atalante en regardant Astarté.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit la Dace.

\- Tu es stupide et tellement fière de toi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de te parler.

\- Ça t'a amusée qu'on puisse croire que tu allais réintégrer la familia.

\- J'étais simplement contente de vous revoir.

\- Contente surtout de voir combien tu étais appréciée. »

Astarté sourit.

« Parfois, Astarté...

\- Oui ?

\- Parfois, tu mérites une bonne correction.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai eue, grimaça Astarté. »

Elle se roula l'épaule dans la main.

« Tu m'as pratiquement déboîté l'épaule. »

Atalante haussa les épaules.

« Mais je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, lui dit sincèrement la Dace aux yeux dorés. »

Elle posa une main douce sur l'épaule d'Atalante et l'embrassa sur la joue. La grande rétiaire fronça les sourcils. Astarté lui dédia un sourire charmeur. Atalante eut envie de lui tordre le cou. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de vainement retenir un sourire heureux que ne manqua pas de remarquer Astarté.

.

Aeshma se renfrogna.

« Je vais lui casser la gueule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle se moque de toi. Elle te mène en bateau et tu te laisses faire.

\- Elle aurait joué exactement la même scène si tu avais été à ma place.

\- Raison de plus pour lui casser la gueule.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, Aesh.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes trop, lui reprocha Aeshma. »

Atalante éclata de rire.

« T'es débile, maugréa Aeshma contrariée. »

.

Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour Atalante. Astarté n'était pas folle d'Atalante comme elle avait été folle de Marcia. L'affection que vouait Atalante à la Dace aux si beaux yeux ne lui semblait pas équilibrée. Atalante était sensible et généreuse. Astarté était... Astarté.

Aeshma n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Aeshma n'était pas un modèle, aucun des gladiateurs qui papillonnaient à droite et à gauche ne l'était, mais Astarté avait toujours été très active, bien plus que n'importe qui.

Elle multipliait les partenaires avec qui elle gardait les même relations qu'elle les eût séduit ou pas. Aeshma en aurait été incapable. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'était interdit la moindre histoire avec un membre de la familia, gladiateur ou autre.

Depuis le retour à Sidé, on n'évoquait jamais Astarté devant Atalante sans que son regard s'alluma. C'était discret, mais Aeshma la connaissait bien. Bon d'accord, elle prêtait assez attention à la grande rétiaire, pour le remarquer.

Aeshma se désolait qu'Atalante pût tant aimer une fille qui, pensait Aeshma, ne pourrait jamais réellement lui donner ce qu'elle méritait. Ou peut-être que si, mais cela demanderait un tel changement d'habitude à Astarté qu'Aeshma doutait que ce fût possible. Marcia avait surpris la Dace, celle-ci ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège de la même façon par Atalante. Elle la connaissait depuis trop longtemps et elle savait exactement comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de la grande rétiaire.

Les inquiétudes d'Aeshma s'étaient tues en avril, quand elles avaient définitivement pris congé d'Astarté. Le retour de la Dace aux yeux dorés les ravivaient.

Aeshma aimait beaucoup Astarté, elle la respectait plus encore et lui accordait sa confiance. Sauf en ce qui concernait Atalante parce que cette abrutie d'Atalante l'aimait trop et qu'Astarté... Aeshma ne savait pas ce qu'Astarté pouvait bien penser ou éprouver. Ni ce qu'Atalante espérait ou voulait vraiment. Ni si Aeshma pouvait lui faire confiance quand Atalante affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'Astarté et que Marcia, évidemment, abondait dans son sens.

D'ailleurs Aeshma détestait aborder ce sujet en présence d'Atalante et de Marcia. Premièrement parce qu'on évoquait une personne absente qu'elle aimait et ensuite parce que c'était le genre de conversation au cours de laquelle elle finissait toujours par se faire traiter de brute insensible et d'artichaut.

Marcia adorait cette histoire d'artichaut qui énervait Aeshma parce qu'elle se sentait à chaque fois tournée en ridicule.

Atalante donna corps à ses craintes :

« Astarté n'est pas une manipulatrice.

\- Quoi ?! protesta vivement la jeune Parthe. Astarté n'est qu' _une_ manipulatrice.

\- Mais elle est honnête.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, lui assura Atalante. »

Aeshma s'abîma dans une profonde réflexion. Atalante était lucide et ne mentait jamais. Si elle affirmait qu'Astarté était honnête, c'était que la Dace l'était. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Atalante entendait par honnête ? De toute façon, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Atalante aimait Astarté et que celle-ci... Aeshma soupira profondément. Pourquoi tout le monde n'était pas comme elle ou Astarté ? Dénué de sentiments. Pourquoi Atalante n'était pas comme elles ? Aeshma se serait moins inquiétée.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite ? lui demanda doucement Atalante.

\- Si.

\- Néria nous a conduites dans l'un des petits appartements réservés aux invités de marques. Nous y avons retrouvé Julia, Gaïa et Quintus. Ils ont d'abord voulu savoir pourquoi tu avais fini accrochée sur un palus.

\- Je l'avais mérité.

\- Pas plus qu'Euryale, il ne t'aime pas, mais il le sait et cela ne lui a pas plu.

\- Privilège de champion, sourit Aeshma en coin.

\- Asper ne s'est pas montré juste.

\- Tu as déjà vu un laniste faire œuvre de justice ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, reconnut Atalante.

\- La discussion n'a donc aucun intérêt. Bon, Atalante. Tu me dis ce qu'elles font là ?

\- Le ludus a changé de propriétaire.

\- Et... ?

\- Et il appartient maintenant à Julia.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit et je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

\- Mais c'est vrai.

\- Mais... c'est une femme. Le ludus a été acquis par l'Empereur. Comment Julia peut-elle... ?

\- Titus est mort et Domitien le lui a cédé.

\- Cédé ? Elle ne l'a pas acheté ?

\- Elles ont dit que l'Empereur Domitien l'avait offert à Julia. Il paraît que les nouveaux Empereurs ont l'habitude de distribuer des faveurs aux gens qui les ont servis et permis d'accéder au trône.

\- Julia a aidé Domitien à succéder à son frère ? demanda Aeshma dubitative.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est ce qu'elles ont dit.

\- Astarté a sous-entendu que Titus n'était pas mort de la peste.

\- En tout cas, Domitien a offert le ludus à Julia et Tiberius Asper Geganius a déjà fait ses coffres. Il est parti ce matin. »

Aeshma se fendit d'un petit sourire. Les sœurs Mettela agissaient toujours avec célérité. Elles ne remettaient jamais une affaire en cours à plus tard. Aeshma adorait.

« Personne ne lui a cassé la gueule ?

\- Il est parti avant la première heure. Gaïa l'avait menacé de lui envoyer Astarté, Marcia et moi, s'il n'avait pas débarrassé le ludus de sa présence avant son lever. Il ne connaît pas Astarté, mais...

\- Il te connaît toi, et Marcia, ricana Aeshma.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que Julia avait voulu fermer le ludus.

\- Oui. Elle et Gaïa. D'après ce que je sais, Quintus avait exprimé des réticences, reliées avec beaucoup plus d'argument par Astarté. C'est pour cela qu'elles voulaient nous voir, Marcia et moi. Elle voulait nous consulter avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne voulais pas que nous prenions seules cette décision. Personne ne représentait les garçons. On a proposé Ajax et Germanus. Les dominas les connaissent et les gladiateurs respectent leur parole.

\- Mmm, approuva Aeshma.

\- Tu aurais dû être là, Aesh, mais on ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Vous avez bien fait et je vous fais confiance. À tous les cinq, précisa la jeune Parthe. Alors ?

\- Si Julia t'avait annoncé qu'elle voulait fermer le ludus, tu aurais dit quoi ?

\- Que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elles voulaient faire quoi des gladiateurs ?

\- Les libérer.

\- Ouais, c'est débile comme idée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est un exercice ?

\- Oui.

\- D'abord, on a des condamnés _Ad ludum_. On ne peut pas les libérer. Ensuite, il y a le problème des auctoratus. Les gars qui ont signé l'ont fait pour d'excellentes raisons à leurs yeux. Anté regrette peut-être son idée maintenant qu'il a un fils, mais les autres... Il y a aussi ceux qui ont été recrutés dans des mines, dans des propriétés agricoles ou des carrières, ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre que la familia, ceux qui ne connaissent rien d'autre et qui ne veulent rien d'autre, qui rêvent de gloire et de richesses. Et puis, la familia est une chance pour les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire si on les relâche dans la nature ? Julia et Gaïa vont toutes les engager ? Megara fait partie du palus du sanglier, mais les autres, les nouvelles ? On les connaît à peine et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles veuillent toutes quitter le métier. Pour elles, c'est une chance d'être gladiatrice.

\- C'est ce qu'on leur a dit.

\- Elles ne le fermeront pas alors ?

\- Non et elle ne remettront pas en cause les contrats d'auctoratus et les condamnations _Ad ludum_.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tu le sauras si tu m'accompagnes au rassemblement.

\- Ata...

\- Tu as changé de laniste, Aesh. Si tu veux savoir ce que t'a réservé comme sort le nouveau, il va falloir que tu écoutes ce que Julia te propose.

\- Je ne vois pas trop Julia diriger un ludus.

\- Elle engagera quelqu'un pour le gérer comme l'avait fait Titus.

\- Elle aurait pu garder Tiberius Asper Geganius...

\- Tu as une bien piètre opinion d'elle.

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Il a vendu Sabina et parfois, je l'ai autant haï que Téos.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Aeshma.

\- Oui. »

.

Une certaine agitation régnait dans la cour. Agitation et fébrilité. Il était très rare que tout le monde fût ressemblé dans un même lieu au même moment, qu'on mêlât gladiateurs, gardes, valets, musiciens, masseurs, cuisiniers, intendant, armuriers, palefreniers, dresseurs, femmes et enfants.

Julia avait déjà parlé aux gardes. Des hommes libres, beaucoup de vétérans de la légion, quelques anciens soldats ayant appartenu à des milices urbaines qui avaient espéré une meilleure paie et une vie un peu plus aventureuse que celle qu'ils menaient derrière les murs d'une petite cité de province. Ils resteraient attachés au ludus. Plus tard, elle leur enverrait Tidutanus. Il n'apprécierait pas sa demande, mais elle lui faisait confiance pour évaluer les gardes et choisir un bon responsable. Si elle gardait le ludus, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder des gardes incapables et brutaux. Elle voulait des gens fiables, sévères et intègres. Tidutanus avait occupé quinze ans la fonction de chef de la garde, il saurait juger, donner leur congé à ceux qu'il estimerait inaptes à ce genre de travail et recruter d'autres hommes. Il détesterait se retrouver au ludus. Il n'en remplirait sa mission qu'avec plus de célérité. Il rentrerait ensuite au Grand Domaine dont Julia lui avait confié la sécurité.

Les gardes qui avaient été renvoyés par Aulus Flavius n'étaient pas tous revenus. La demande de Tidutanus et de ses deux hommes était venue à point nommé. Elle les avait engagés tous les trois et elle avait confié la responsabilité de la sécurité du domaine au vieux vétéran. Les trois hommes avaient été bien accueillis et ils semblaient très heureux.

En attendant, les gardes en fonction au ludus continueraient de surveiller les gladiateurs et de protéger la familia et les bâtiments.

.

Julia et Gaïa avaient réinventé le futur du ludus en une nuit.

Quintus leur avait servi de conseiller juridique. Il possédait un savoir immense qu'il avait complété à Rome pendant l'été. Le brusque revirement de Julia et de Gaïa l'avait pris un peu de court, mais sa mémoire et ses connaissances lui permirent de faire face à la nouvelle situation.

Les meliores s'étaient opposés à la décision de fermer le ludus. Ils avaient exposés leurs raisons, Marcia et Astarté les avaient transformées en arguments difficilement contestables. Julia et Gaïa les avaient écoutés avec beaucoup d'attention, elles leurs avaient posé de nombreuses questions, soumis des suggestions auxquelles ils avaient répondu favorablement ou pas. Ajax et Germanus s'étaient d'abord tenus en retrait, mais Atalante et Astarté les avaient vivement encouragés à donner leur avis.

« Le destin d'un gladiateur n'a rien à voir avec celui d'une gladiatrice, on ne peut pas décider pour vous. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. Vous êtes la voix de vos camarades. Si vous vous taisez, on vire tous les hommes et on ne garde que les femmes, avait dit Astarté.

\- On tendra peut-être vers cela de toute façon, avait ajouté Gaïa.

\- Oui, mais si on le fait maintenant, ce sera peut-être un peu rude pour les garçons parce qu'on vendra tout le monde d'un coup, avait menacé Astarté.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, avait protesté Ajax.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on vous demande votre avis, avait répliqué Astarté. »

Ajax et Germanus s'étaient alors mêlés aux discussions et tous ensemble, ils avaient écrit l'avenir de la familia. Il restait beaucoup de questions en suspens au petit matin et ils devraient ensuite agir en fonction des décisions des uns et des autres, mais une première étape venait d'être franchie.

Julia, Gaïa et Quintus reçurent Herennius et Typhon après le petit déjeuner. L'entrevue donna pleinement satisfaction aux deux parties. C'était à présent le moment de convoquer la familia.

.

Gaïa se rongeait les ongles. Julia s'approcha et lui retira la main de la bouche.

« Je ne te connaissais pas cette habitude.

\- Moi non plus, rit brièvement Gaïa.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Parce que toi, tu ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Garder le ludus est une grave décision et une grande responsabilité.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est seulement ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Bon, alors, tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'inquiète. »

Quintus s'inquiétait aussi.

.

* * *

.

Le jurisconsulte était resté abasourdi, complètement sonné quand Julia lui avait appris que Domitien lui cédait le ludus de Sidé.

Gaïa était partie pour Rome à la fin du mois de juillet. Peu de temps avant, elle avait débarqué à Patara et s'était enfermée dans un salon avec sa sœur. Elles avaient ensuite préparé son départ pour Rome. Julia avait complété le chargement de l' _Artémisia._ Gaïa ne s'était pas attardé à Patara. Elle avait appareillé dès les marchandises arrimées. Les deux sœurs restèrent en contact. Un courrier au service de Julia profitait des liaisons maritimes entre Rome et Patara pour transporter les lettres que les deux jeunes femmes s'échangeaient.

Quintus avait prudemment interrogé Julia.

« Elle est partie pour affaire, lui avait-t-elle répondu. Je crois aussi que c'est mieux qu'elle s'occupe des miennes pour un certain temps. Je ne me vois pas vraiment aller à Rome en ce moment. »

Elle avait regardé Quintus, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait lui confier ou pas.

« Quintus, tu connais les lois qui réglementent tout ce qui a trait à la gladiature ?

\- Précise.

\- J'aimerais tout savoir. Les droits et devoirs des lanistes, leur statut juridique, tout ce qui a trait aux contrats des gladiateurs, des personnels serviles ou libres, tout ce que tu peux savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.

\- Mais cela pourrait le devenir ?

\- Si tu me le demandes, oui.

\- La loi romaine est parfois compliquée, je pourrais me pencher dessus, mais tu manies cela bien mieux que moi.

\- Tu veux tout savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais y travailler, mais si tu veux vraiment une étude sérieuse, je serai peut-être obligé de me rendre à Rome.

\- Gaïa y loue une petite villa à proximité du temple de Claude, elle t'y recevra avec plaisir, avait aussitôt répondu Julia. »

.

Il avait pensé à Marcia. Mais il avait déjà étudié le contrat d'auctorata de la jeune fille. Celui-ci s'était révélé inattaquable. Même son laniste pouvait difficilement se débarrasser d'elle. Résilier son contrat lui coûterait une fortune. Le cornicularius de Valens Atilius avait si bien verrouillé les termes de l'engagement que même la jeune fille ne pouvait le dénoncer. Julia le savait et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un spécialiste en droit de la gladiature pour racheter un contrat d'auctoratus. En quoi lui importait les lanistes, les conditions de locations des gladiateurs et tout ce dont elle lui avait parlé ?

.

À Rome, Gaïa ne lui avait pas apporté beaucoup plus d'éléments de réponse. Elle le reçut aussi gentiment que Julia l'avait prédit.

Il retrouva Néria dont il appréciait la discrétion et l'efficacité. Elle faisait office d'intendante et Quintus admira ses qualités. Que ce fût Julia ou Gaïa, elles savaient choisir leur personnel.

Néria servait de mentor à une jeune femme qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. La capitale étouffait sous la chaleur. Le soleil d'août dardait ses rayons dans un ciel sans nuages. Il régnait de plus, une humidité poisseuse qui rendait le port du moindre vêtement désagréable et les femmes qui cherchaient un peu de fraîcheur relevaient leurs cheveux longs en chignon plus ou moins élaboré pour se dégager le cou. La jeune femme était la seule à les porter sur les épaules. Quand elle les releva un jour de la main, il comprit pourquoi et il la reconnut immédiatement.

La sœur d'Aeshma. Abechoura. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue au Grand Domaine. Elle était d'abord restée à Patara avec Gaïa, puis elle s'était montrée très discrète au Grand Domaine, même s'il savait qu'elle avait accompagné Julia, Gaïa, Marcia et Aeshma dans leurs chevauchées sauvages.

Les deux sœurs revenaient toujours les yeux brillant de plaisir et de fatigue, les habits dans un état déplorable. Quintus, qui ne la connaissait pas, s'était étonné de la présence de Zmyrina qu'il ne voyait jamais au repas et à qui Gaïa avait attribué un appartement généralement destiné aux invités. Il avait remarqué son tatouage infamant, mais il avait attendu longtemps avant d'interroger Julia à son propos.

L'histoire de cette enfant arrachée à une enfance heureuse et aisée pour être jetée dans un lupanar lui parut sordide.

Qu'elle fut reconnue par Marcia, achetée et confiée à Gaïa lui sembla miraculeux.

Combien d'hommes et de femmes réduits en esclavage à la suite des pillages ou des guerres retrouvaient les membres de leur famille dont ils avaient été séparés ? Le destin d'Aeshma et d'Abechoura, puisque c'était ainsi que la jeune femme voulait qu'on l'appelât, n'en était pas moins tragique. Quintus n'avait pas développé de relations particulières avec ses frères et sœurs, ils étaient tous morts bien trop tôt pour qu'il se souvînt même d'eux, mais il imaginait difficilement Julia sans Gaïa. Même séparées par la mer, l'une à Alexandrie, l'autre à Patara, elles restaient présentes l'une à l'autre. Si Aeshma et Abechoura avaient été ce genre de sœurs quand elles étaient enfants, leur séparation avait dû être cruelle.

La première comme la deuxième.

Comment n'avait-il pas deviné le lien qui unissait la gladiatrice à la jeune esclave que Gaïa traitait avec tant d'attention ? Abechoura était une jolie jeune femme, elle possédait des cheveux magnifiques et un regard intense qui rappelait celui d'Aeshma. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Néria et Quintus soupçonnait Gaïa d'avoir demandé à la jeune esclave de former Abechoura au métier d'intendante.

Il avait aussi retrouvé Astarté. La grande gladiatrice aux larges épaules. Antiochus avait renoncé aux voyages. Avec son accord, Gaïa l'avait transféré à la sécurité d'Ezra, son intendant à Alexandrie. Aux dires de Gaïa, Astarté et Antiochus s'entendaient très bien et ils avaient beaucoup échangé sur les dispositions de sécurité de la villa, de la domina, de ses entrepôts et de son personnel. Commencé à prévoir des programmes d'entraînement pour les gardes, mais aussi pour toute la familia de Gaïa.

Quintus trouvait la jeune femme aussi impressionnante qu'Antiochus. Plus encore parce qu'elle était une femme et que, contrairement à Antiochus, elle arborait de nombreuses cicatrices. Son corps racontait des combats, des souffrances et des voyages aux frontières de la mort. Gaïa la lui céda quelquefois quand il se rendit en ville et jamais Quintus ne se sentit plus en sécurité qu'avec cette grande guerrière qui marchait à deux pas derrière lui.

Gaïa lui avait toujours semblé très proche de son garde du corps au temps où cette fonction était occupée par Antiochus, peut-être parce que ni lui ni Julia n'avaient jamais eu quelqu'un qui les suivait presque partout comme le faisait le lutteur avec Gaïa, mais c'était encore différent avec Astarté.

Antiochus vénérait Gaïa comme une enfant, il la suivait comme son ombre. Une ombre qu'on oublie. Il la servait avec dévotion. Astarté ne servait pas Gaïa et elle ne s'apparentait en rien à une ombre.

La gladiatrice occupait l'espace, omniprésente et pourtant discrète. Elle se levait très tôt et s'astreignait tous les jours à des exercices d'assouplissement, de musculation et de saut à la corde. Une à deux heures chaque matin. Autant après la neuvième heure si elle était présente à la villa, mais cette fois-ci, elle ajoutait le maniement des armes. Après le déjeuner, elle se reposait à l'ombre de l'atrium. Elle était toujours prête à partir. Gaïa bougeait, Astarté l'attendait, habillée et en armes dans l'atrium. Et si elle devait accompagner Néria, Abechoura, Spyros ou toute autre personne sur laquelle Gaïa lui avait demandé de veiller, elle se présentait, disponible, souriante, détendue, rayonnante d'assurance. Prête à éloigner tout importun, à tuer s'il le fallait. Intimidante et terriblement séduisante.

Elle donnait aussi des cours à tous les habitants de la villa. Lutte, Pancrace et maniement des armes. Néria s'amusait beaucoup. Spyros n'était pas très doué, mais Astarté lui enseignait des passes simples et renforçait sa souplesse et sa force. Le pauvre commis souffrait, mais il se conformait aux ordres de Gaïa, et Astarté se montrait indulgente et patiente.

Abechoura prenait les cours très au sérieux. Elle était très souple et courageuse. Les affrontements entre la gladiatrice et la jeune fille n'avaient rien du jeu auquel s'adonnait dans la bonne humeur et à grands éclats de rire, Astarté et Néria. La grande Dace avait parfois dû arrêter un combat. Abechoura prenait trop de risques et repoussait sans cesse ses limites. Astarté rompait quand l'entraînement menaçait de se transformer en un véritable affrontement. Quintus fut plusieurs fois témoin de ce genre de scène. Une fois, Abechoura en fit le reproche à Astarté. Quintus soupçonna d'après l'échange qui suivit, que ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Je ne veux pas t'affronter, Abe.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai neuf ans de gladiature derrière moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Justement.

\- Je ne veux pas te marquer, ni te blesser. Ça arrive toujours en combat, même s'il est amical.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas.

\- À cause d'elle ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est stupide, je n'ai pas huit ans.

\- Non, mais tu lui ressembles trop.

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais marquée, peut-être ? »

Astarté se fendit d'un sourire.

« Oh, si !

\- Elle t'a rendu la pareille ?

\- Oh, oui, rit Astarté. Aeshma n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère et quand elle se bat...

\- Vous vous êtes déjà battue sur le sable ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui avait gagné. À chaque fois, tu noies le poisson.

\- Je n'aime pas me rappeler de mes défaites ni des siennes.

\- Même pas de ton plus beau souvenir sur le sable avec elle ?

\- Le plus beau ou le drôle ?

\- Les deux. »

Néria et Spyros assistaient à la conversation. Ils se joignirent à Abechoura pour supplier Astarté de leur raconter ses souvenirs. Néria avait préparé un plateau et des gourdes de posca qu'elle avait mises au frais dans la citerne qui se trouvait sous l'atrium. Elle enjoignit tout le monde à l'attendre. Abechoura et Spyros installèrent une natte et des coussins. Ils invitèrent Quintus à se joindre à eux. Il protesta.

« La domina travaille, elle a demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas avant le dîner et Astarté raconte toujours des histoires très amusantes, lui dit Néria. »

Quintus s'était joint à eux. Il avait beaucoup ri. La gladiatrice possédait un réel sens de l'humour et quand elle raconta les déboires d'Aeshma sous l'armatura des rétiaires, Néria s'étouffa de rire.

« Si elle t'entendait... dit tout à coup Abechoura. Elle réagirait comment ?

\- Astarté n'aurait jamais raconté cette histoire devant Aeshma, affirma Néria.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur d'elle ? s'offensa Astarté.

\- Oh, non, mais de son mauvais caractère, je suis sûre que oui.

\- Tu la connais bien... sourit Astarté

\- Pas vraiment bien, mais j'ai vu de quoi elle était capable.

\- Mouais. »

Abechoura s'assombrit.

« J'aime beaucoup Aeshma, dit pensivement Néria.

\- Ça, on a cru le comprendre, la taquina Astarté.

\- Tu te moques, mais toi aussi tu l'aimes bien.

\- On s'est presque totalement ignorées pendant six ans. Pas comme gladiatrices, mais comme personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Abechoura. »

Astarté regarda Quintus. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

« J'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la gladiatrice. J'aurai dû le savoir avant, quand elle servait d'aide à notre médecin et parce qu'Atalante ne se serait jamais prise d'affection pour elle si elle n'avait été que ce que je pensais qu'elle était. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir, mais ça date du jour où je vous ai rencontré, dominus, où j'ai rencontré Julia et Gaïa.

\- Tu nous as sauvés la vie.

\- Mais j'en avais pris d'autres avant, dit sombrement la grande Dace. J'avais tué des gens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir.

\- Mais tu as expié et vous avez été pardonnées. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses remettre en cause le pardon que vous ont accordé Marcia et Julia.

\- Je ne commettrai jamais une telle infamie. Je ne renierai jamais l'amour que je leur porte. »

Quintus était resté bouche bée. Le mot choisi par la gladiatrice n'avait rien d'anodin. Astarté servait Gaïa d'une manière extrêmement personnelle. Ni comme esclave ni comme mercenaire. Elle respectait Gaïa, mais Quintus ne retrouvait pas entre les deux jeunes femmes les rapports qu'entretiennent habituellement des maîtres et des serviteurs, des employeurs et des employés. Elles étaient bien plus proches. Gaïa retenait souvent la gladiatrice à dîner. Elle appréciait visiblement sa compagnie. Astarté était bavarde. Quintus avait vite été séduit par sa conversation, son esprit curieux et caustique. Il aurait menti s'il avait nié ne pas l'avoir retrouvée avec plaisir car son intérêt pour la jeune femme ne datait pas de Rome. Julia avait comme sa sœur invité la grande Dace à partager ses repas, d'abord au Grand Domaine avant que Gaïa ne repartît pour Alexandrie et ensuite à Patara quand Gaïa y était revenue avant de s'embarquer pour la capitale de l'Empire. Et comme sa sœur, Julia entretenait avec la gladiatrice une relation qui avait intrigué Quintus. Un mélange de familiarité, d'affection et de respect, très semblable à celui qui régissait ses rapports avec Aeshma et Atalante, mais teintée d'un autre aspect sur lequel Quintus n'avait jamais réussi à poser le doigt.

.

Il avait beaucoup appris sur la gladiature à Rome, mais rien sur ce qui avait incité Julia à se préoccuper d'un sujet si particulier. Gaïa s'était intéressée à ses études et le sujet la passionnait visiblement autant que sa sœur. Pour les mêmes obscures raisons inavouées.

Inavouées par Julia.

Inavouées pas Gaïa.

Inavouées par tous les autres.

Astarté et Néria accompagnaient Gaïa dans la plupart de ses déplacements et elles ne laissèrent rien filtrer. Gaïa était invité dans des soirées prestigieuses, elle fréquentait les villas des sénateurs, le Palais impérial, recevait le centurion qui avait participé à la libération du Grand Domaine, courrait le forum et menait des affaires dont Quintus n'avait aucune idée.

Il prit congé de la jeune femme après douze jours passés en sa compagnie. Elle lui confia une lettre, pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il se fâcha. Elle rit et s'excusa.

« Je détesterai ne pas savoir ce que Julia me cache, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je n'affirmerai pas te faire aveuglément confiance, Gaïa, mais j'aurais grand tort de m'immiscer entre toi et Julia.

\- Dangereusement tort, sourit Gaïa.

\- J'en suis fort conscient, figure-toi. Et ce, depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée.

\- Comment ça ? bouda Gaïa. Tu ne m'avais pas trouvée charmante et courtoise ?

\- Je t'avais trouvée très attachée à Julia, protectrice et extrêmement dangereuse.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda sournoisement Gaïa.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas tué, le taquina Gaïa.

\- Parce que je ne le méritais pas.

\- Parce que tu aimais Julia et que tu étais honnête, approuva Gaïa.

\- Je préfère donc rester honnête, grimaça Quintus.

\- Ce qui démontre ton intelligence.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu peux me confier ta lettre pour Julia.

\- Non ?

\- Je n'ai pas à tout savoir. Julia a le droit à une vie privée et vous avez le droit de partager ce que vous deux seules pouvez partager ensemble.

\- Tu sais quoi, Quintus ? Je vais demander à Astarté de remettre ton meurtre à une autre fois ! s'esclaffa Gaïa.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu te chargerais toi-même de mon meurtre, rétorqua Quintus pince-sans-rire.

\- Mmm, exact, mais j'avoue qu'avoir Astarté à mes côtés m'apporte une sécurité supplémentaire. »

Ils plaisantaient. Quintus comme Gaïa, mais leur discours était criant de vérités. Quintus se demandait si Julia avait elle aussi déjà « apporté une sécurité supplémentaire » à sa jeune sœur.

Il avait su pour Claudius Silus. Un eunuque. Y penser lui donnait des sueurs froides. Andratus s'était chargé personnellement de la vente du centurion. Julia était impliquée. Mais elle n'avait pas opéré, le centurion n'y aurait pas survécu. L'opération était délicate et nécessitait un médecin. Aeshma. Elle avait dû elle aussi être aidée. Par qui ? Par Atalante ? Par Astarté ? Par l'un des gladiateurs ? Julia y avait-elle assisté ? Gaïa ?

Julia avait détruit Silus. Les dieux s'étaient montrés cléments à l'égard d'Aulus Flavius.

Julia était tendre, généreuse et attentionnée, mais elle cachait une part d'ombre aussi noire que celle de sa sœur. Quintus ne s'imaginait pas se venger si cruellement d'un homme. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez souffert. Peut-être son enfance heureuse et sans histoire l'avait-elle protégé et avait-elle épargné à son cœur de s'endurcir, et à la haine et la souffrance de le pervertir. Il ne jugeait pas, mais quand il tenait Julia dans ses bras, il pleurait parfois de ne pas pouvoir la libérer des fantômes de son passé, de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre le cœur innocent qu'elle possédait dans sa jeunesse.

.

Le 2 septembre, dans le jardin de leur villa à Patara, il serrait Julia et Gaïus dans ses bras.

Le 13 septembre, Titus mourut de la peste.

Le 14 septembre, Domitien fut proclamé Empereur.

Le 5 cotobre, Gaïa remit à Julia l'acte par lequel celle-ci devenait propriétaire du ludus de Sidé.

L'œuvre de Gaïa.

Il sut enfin ce qui avait conduit la jeune Alexandrine à Rome. Elle y était restée longtemps parce qu'elle avait manœuvré pour que Titus lui cédât le ludus, que cette idée avait dû déplaire à l'Empereur. Titus était un passionné de gladiature. Le ludus entraînait des gladiateurs dont le nom avait soulevé l'enthousiasme du public. On parlait toujours de l'amazonachie et de la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or dans les auberges, dans les lieux publics et sur les gradins des amphithéâtres. Il avait dû refuser d'accéder à sa demande.

Domitien s'était montré plus conciliant.

.

* * *

.

Quintus s'inquiétait parce qu'il redoutait les décisions à venir. Les gladiateurs étaient empêtrés dans des valeurs d'honneur qui pouvaient les entraîner à prendre de mauvaises décisions. Une seule décision pouvait influencer celle de tous les autres. Julia espérait retirer Marcia du ludus. Son contrat s'achevait dans deux ans et demi et Julia pensait, en tant que laniste, s'octroyer les services exclusifs de la jeune fille. Mais si Marcia refusait, Julia ne lui forcerait pas la main. Si Aeshma restait, si Atalante restait, Marcia ne partirait pas. La jeune fille ne laisserait pas non plus son équipe de bestiaires derrière elle. Si les bestiaires restaient, Marcia resterait et Aeshma ne quitterait jamais le ludus. La jeune Parthe attendrait. Comme gladiatrice, elle n'accepterait jamais de ne se voir attribuer aucun engagement ou des engagements en deçà de sa valeur. Deux ans et demi. Quinze à vingt combats pour Aeshma. Une douzaine pour Marcia. Autant de chance d'être blessée. De mourir. Julia et Gaïa n'apprécieraient pas une décision contraire à leur attente.

.

Aeshma et Atalante entrèrent dans la cour. Les gladiateurs étaient regroupés par armatura, les filles d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre. Ils se tenaient tous debout en ligne, les jambes légèrement écartées, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Le reste de la familia s'était rangée par métier. La rumeur courrait depuis le soir précédant que le ludus avaient reçu des femmes, qu'Asper Geganius était parti. Les doctors avaient menacé les gladiateurs, incité au calme, prédit des punitions. Les gardes occupaient leur place. Herennius surveillait la familia du haut de la terrasse qui s'ouvrait sur les appartements privés du laniste, Typhon se promenaient entre les gladiateurs une badine à la main. Ishtar portait une grande marque rouge sur le biceps gauche. Elle s'inquiétait d'Aeshma et elle s'était retournée vers Galini pour savoir si la jeune fille avait parlé avec Astarté, si celle-ci lui avait dit quelque chose et si... elle n'avait pas continué, juste crié de surprise plus que de douleur. Typhon avait cinglé d'autres chair tendres et depuis, tout le monde se tenait cois. L'arrivée d'Astarté sur la balcon avait provoqué un remous vite retombé quand Herennius avait crié au silence.

Le retour de la Dace aux larges épaules avait vite fait le tour du ludus et ses admirateurs avaient répondu à toutes les questions qu'on avait bien pu leur poser sans se faire prier.

Astarté n'aurait sans doute pas toujours apprécié tout ce qui s'était dit.

Elle sentait les regards heureux de certains, étonnés d'autres et d'autres encore, parfois franchement narquois. Elle grava les traits de ces derniers dans sa mémoire et se promit de leur faire ravaler leurs sourires après leur avoir demandé qui avait dégoisé à son propos. Certains allaient amèrement regretter leurs petites minutes de médisance.

L'arrivée d'Aeshma ne passa pas non plus inaperçue. Ajax grogna, Galus et Enyo lui dédièrent un discret signe de tête et Ishtar découvrit toutes ses dents quand la meliora vint se placer à côté d'elle.

On entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Herennius se retourna. Chacun retint son souffle. Ceux qui connaissaient Gaïa et Julia Mettela souriaient - Astarté avait reconnu accompagner les deux dominas, même si elle n'avait pas révélé la raison de leur visite - ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas froncèrent les sourcils. Quintus resta en arrière. Julia et Gaïa s'avancèrent et puis, Gaïa s'arrêta tandis que Julia fit encore un pas pour se tenir juste devant la rambarde.

Elle était bien habillée, mais sans ostentation. Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard. Un regard inquiet et confiant. Celui-ci se posa d'abord sur Aeshma. Julia était heureuse de la revoir. Son visage n'exprima rien, mais Aeshma le lut au fond de ses yeux.

La gladiatrice la salua d'un bref hochement de tête et se laissa soudain tomber sur le genou gauche, ses mains posées dessus, l'une sur l'autre, la tête baissée.

Un geste incroyable.

Ishtar laissa tomber sa mâchoire inférieure de surprise et resta la bouche ouverte. Enyo tourna la tête vers Aeshma, puis vers Julia. Elle croisa son regard.

Aeshma ne venait pas de se soumettre. Elle venait de lancer un message. La Sarmate ne savait pas trop ce qu'il signifiait vraiment, mais Aeshma ne serait jamais tombée un genou à terre si cela n'eût pas été important. Elle salua elle aussi Julia d'un bref mouvement de tête et imita sa meliora. Ishtar se retrouva seule debout entre ses deux camarades. Elle rougit. Julia se fendit d'un léger sourire.

La jeune danseuse. Celle à qui on devait l'ouverture des portes du Grand Domaine. Celle qui avait détourné l'attention des soldats à la solde d'Aulus Flavius. Celle que des gladiateurs avaient surnommé la gazelle. La jeune Ishtar. Elle était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Julia se retint de rire. La jeune fille tomba soudain à terre. Julia n'était pas très sûre, mais elle chercha Atalante du regard. La grande rétiaire n'avait pas manqué le geste d'Aeshma et de ses thraces. Elle les imita.

Tous les gladiateurs à qui elle devait la vie de Gaïus tombèrent les uns après les autres. En signe d'allégeance, de reconnaissance et d'acceptation. Les autres se regardèrent incertains. Lysippé et Penthésilée n'avaient besoin d'aucune explication. Penthésilée avait aussi bien reconnu Julia que Gaïa, et quand elle tomba à genoux, sa camarade l'imita. Anté fit de même, tout comme sa femme. Les soigneurs et les masseurs qu'ils fussent esclaves comme Atticus, Chloé ou Métrios, ou libres comme l'était Saucia, l'avaient précédé. Une gladiatrice que Julia n'avait jamais vue suivit le mouvement au moment où les reines des Amazones glissèrent à côté d'elle.

La gladiatrice s'appelait Megara, elle portait un sceau dont la pierre de cornaline s'ornait d'un sanglier. Tout le palus était à terre. Elle avait été si fière de les retrouver en mai, à peine cinq mois après l'épique bataille. Si fière de l'attention de ces filles qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées avant de rentrer sur le sable travestie en Amazone. Qui l'avaient intégrée dans un groupe, que la jeune bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, venue au ludus Vestitus lui remettre le sceau, lui avait désigné sous le nom du palus du sanglier. Touchée par leur reconnaissance. Par l'amitié qu'elle lui avait manifestée. Le souvenir de l'amazonachie lui tirait parfois des larmes. Pas parce qu'elle y avait perdu toutes ses camarades engagées avec elle, mais pour l'émotion toujours aussi vivace qui l'avait étreinte à la mort de la jeune gladiatrice. Celle qui avait demandé à être égorgée, celle dont elle avait porté le corps à travers l'amphithéâtre. Megara n'oublierait jamais.

Elle avait intégré le ludus de Sidé avec le statut de meliora et elle s'était retrouvée à s'entraîner avec les reines des Amazones et avec Ajax, des gladiateurs qu'elle admirait. Avec la jeune et prometteuse Boudicca.

.

Les gladiateurs hésitèrent. Les six plus respectés meliores étaient à genoux, la tête baissée avec révérence devant cette femme inconnue qui n'avait pas même prononcé une parole. Qui était-elle ? La sœur de l'Empereur ? Sa femme ? Une reine barbare ? Euryale se décida le premier, puis Ister. Peu à peu, les gladiateurs tombèrent. Julia se retrouva avec un parterre de guerriers dont elle ne voyait plus que les nuques et les épaules.

Aeshma venait de lui ouvrir en grand les portes du ludus, à elle maintenant d'en profiter.

Astarté souriait, goguenarde. Elle adorait ses camarades, elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde et elle avait bien l'intention de continuer l'aventure avec eux. De retrouver le sourire complice d'Atalante, parce que, oui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la grande rétiaire lui manquait. Astarté rêvait de partager sa liberté avec elle. Avec eux tous, qu'ils en jouissent comme elle en jouissait.

Elle regrettait ses camarades, mais elle était heureuse et elle n'avait plus peur de se voir refuser l'immortalité. Elle l'avait conquise, elle n'avait plus qu'à la garder et à continuer de la mériter. Peut-être ne pourraient-ils pas tous s'adapter à la vie que leur offrirait Julia ou Gaïa, peut-être ne voudraient-ils pas tous quitter les murs rassurant du ludus, peut-être se contentaient-ils d'une vie qui leur assurait le logis, le couvert, la sécurité, l'argent et la gloire, mais elle espérait que le palus du sanglier ne la décevrait pas, qu'Ajax, Germanus et Galus saisiraient eux-aussi leur chance. Elle s'était promis d'aller frapper certains à mort s'ils refusaient de saisir leur chance. Aeshma, Marcia et Atalante en tout premier lieu. Galini et Germanus en second lieu. Enyo ne resterait pas. Galus non plus. Elle était moins confiante en ce qui concernait Celtine, Dacia, Ajax, les reines des Amazones, et elle connaissait mal les jeunes gladiatrices, leurs motivations, leur histoire et leurs attachements.

.

Julia se mit à parler. Astarté oublia tout et se concentra uniquement sur ses paroles.

Elle était... Marcia aurait dit géniale. Astarté jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, vit à son expression que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Marcia croisa son regard et lui sourit. Elle au moins, Astarté n'aurait pas à aller la chercher par la peau du cou. Aeshma arborait une mine fermée, même d'aussi loin, Astarté voyait les muscles de ses mâchoires se contracter et se relâcher. À surveiller. Atalante était détendue, pour elle, c'était gagné aussi. Galini semblait perdue, mais Astarté avait prévu de lui parler si Marcia ne suffisait pas à rassurer la jeune fille.

Germanus se tenait la tête et les épaules baissés.

C'était trop tard pour lui. Quatre mois auparavant, il aurait accueilli la proposition de la domina avec joie. Peut-être pas avec joie, mais avec espoir. Un espoir qui, il le savait maintenant, aurait été comblé.

Sabina ne l'avait pas ignoré parce qu'il l'indifférait. Elle ne lui aurait pas donné son sceau sans cela. Elle l'avait ignoré parce qu'il était gladiateur et qu'il était destiné à mourir. Parce que Sabina ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions, parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi folle et inconsciente que l'avaient été Astarté, Sonja ou les autres qui avaient cru à leur chance ou à leur discrétion.

Astarté... Une fille si raisonnable, si prudente, si détachée des relations amoureuses. Elle aussi y avait cru. Elle avait même été coucher avec lui et d'autre gars pour donner le change. Penser que Sabina avait été plus prudente qu'Astarté, le faisait parfois sourire. Mais Sabina avait été vendue, il ne la retrouverait jamais. À quoi lui servirait-il d'errer à sa recherche ? Il avait demandé à Herennius s'il avait assisté à sa vente. Le doctor avait détourné les yeux, mais il avait satisfait la demande de Germanus. Ce qu'avait appris l'hoplomaque ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait demandé à Herennius de ne le raconter à personne d'autre. Le doctor avait hoché la tête et il avait tenu sa promesse. Chloé avait voulu elle aussi savoir, tout comme Celtine et Dacia qui avaient bénéficié des conseils de Sabina quand elles combattaient encore sous l'armatura des hoplomaques. Il avait menti. Raconté qu'elle avait été acquise par un marchand qui recrutait des esclaves et les revendait ensuite auprès de propriétaires terriens. Celtine et Dacia n'avaient rien dit, Chloé l'avait regardé longuement.

« J'espère que c'est vrai, avait fini par déclarer la jeune masseuse sans trop y croire. Au moins, elle vivra au grand air et au sein d'une familia. On dit qu'il règne une bonne ambiance entre esclaves dans les propriétés agricoles, même si le travail est parfois très dur. Sabina est endurante. Elle pourra distraire ses camarades et continuer à raconter des histoires.

\- …

\- Ne me dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir, avait soudain dit Chloé avant de se mettre à pleurer. »

Herennius l'avait prise dans ses bras. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup Sabina. Lui aussi. Il avait tout tenté, mais Asper Geganius se moquait d'une femme diminuée dont il n'avait que faire dans son ludus et qu'il ne connaissait pas. La vente de Sabina n'était pas le pire des souvenirs qu'il garderait jusqu'à son lit de mort, mais elle lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, un horrible sentiment de gâchis et beaucoup de tristesse. Il avait formé la jeune femme pendant de nombreuses années, elle lui avait donné d'immenses satisfactions. Il n'avait pas pu rester indifférent à son sort.

« J'ai toujours dit que j'étais maudite, lui avait-elle dit en souriant tristement avant de monter nue et entravée sur les marches du forum d'Antioche. Mais à chaque fois, je m'en suis sortie. Sait-on jamais... ? avait-elle conclu sans vraiment y croire. »

.

Astarté ne le laisserait pas renoncer. Germanus avait gagné quatre combats depuis son retour à Sidé, il avait accueilli favorablement les décisions de Julia la nuit précédente, ce n'était pas pour continuer au ludus. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait promis le secret, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait quand elle avait donné son accord. Elle ne le trahirait pas, mais elle ne laisserait pas Germanus prendre une mauvaise décision, quelles que pouvaient être les raisons qu'il invoquerait, il la trouverait en travers de son chemin.

.

Les gladiateurs s'étaient relevés à la demande de Julia au début de son intervention. Pour certains, rien ne changerait, parce qu'ils l'avaient déjà décidé ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour d'autres, les paroles de Julia embrasèrent les cœurs et les âmes.

Britannia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'espoir fou se heurtait sans cesse à la réalité, à son âge, à sa condition, aux difficultés qui l'attendaient si tout ce qu'elle entendait était vrai.

Boudicca trépignait sur place et tentait sans succès de capter l'attention de Britannia. Sa camarade était-elle vraiment celle que la jeune Silure pensait qu'elle était ? Repartirait-elle chez les Trinovantes ? Reprendrait-elle ou réclamerait-elle la place qui lui était due ? Quelle place d'ailleurs ? Boudicca n'avait jamais réussi à savoir qui était exactement Britannia. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la jeune Trinovante n'était pas une paysanne ou la fille d'un marchand. Elle appartenait à la caste des guerriers. Une fille de chef ou de famille apparentée. Elle en avait l'allure. Les autres ne voyaient rien, Britannia n'avait jamais revendiqué de statut particulier, elle ne s'était jamais mise en avant, ne s'était jamais montrée arrogante, elle avait peut-être trompé toute la familia même des melioras aussi sensibles qu'Atalante ou Marcia ou aussi observatrice que Dacia et Sabina, mais elle, Éléthia du peuple des Silures, elle savait. Elle savait que Britannia était Eurgain et qu'Eurgain dissimulait ses origines sous sa modestie, son respect pour les doctors, la discipline et les meliores.

Enyo mesurait sa chance à son juste prix. Elle partirait et elle servirait Julia Mettela. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même... elle se morigéna. Garder la tête froide.

.

« Je recevrai personnellement tous ceux qui décideront de partir. Je ne peux pas effacer vos dettes ni gracier ceux qui ont été condamnés pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis. Je ne resterai pas vivre au ludus, mais je suivrai très attentivement vos entraînements et vos carrières. Je n'ai pas souhaité gardé Asper Geganius. Le ludus de Sidé a d'abord gagné sa notoriété sur les routes de l'itinérance, de l'Italie à la Cappadoce. Combat après combat, les gladiateurs et les gladiatrices de Téos ont marqué les spectateurs. Depuis l'ouverture de la caserne à Sidé, vos noms ont résonné à Patara, à Éphèse, à Ancyre, à Héraclée du Pont, à Pergame. Les spectateurs se sont levés pour vous acclamer à Corinthe, à Apollonia, à Pompéi et à Capoue. Vous avez fait trembler les murs de l'amphithéâtre Flavien. Vous avez été honorés par l'Empereur en personne. Ma sœur revient de Rome et vos noms courent encore sur les lèvres de Romains. Vos exploits accomplis lors des chasses, des combats singuliers ou des batailles enflamment toujours les esprits. Le ludus a donné à l'Empire des gladiateurs et des gladiatrices dont les noms riment avec victoire, courage, héroïsme, force, sang, panache et témérité. Des noms qui vous invitent à vous dépasser. Vous avez écrit dans le sang et la sueur l'histoire de votre ludus et pour cette raison, je ne veux pas, à la tête de ce ludus, un responsable qui ignore tout de vous. Je veux un homme qui vous connaisse, qui vous respecte, qui sait de quoi vous êtes capables et qui vous poussera à l'excellence. Un homme que je respecte et qui soit digne de ma confiance. Je suis votre laniste et il ne dépendra que de moi, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, Herennius assumera ma charge au ludus. »

Le doctor s'avança.

Les meliores tombèrent une nouvelle fois à genoux, aussitôt imités par tous les gladiateurs et toutes les gladiatrices. Herennius cria « Debout ». Tout le monde se releva.

« Vous n'avez pas à prendre votre décision maintenant, continua Julia. Je ne repartirai pas avant un mois. Mais une fois votre décision prise, celle-ci sera irrévocable. Prenez mon offre comme un présent pour célébrer mon acquisition. »

Julia promena son regard sur l'assemblée des gladiateurs.

« Une dernière chose. Je ne vous conseille pas de me mentir ou d'essayer de me berner. Je le saurai et vous le regretteriez amèrement... Croyez-moi. »

Un ou deux auctoratus prirent cette dernière mise en garde comme un message personnel et révisèrent rapidement leurs projets. Julia Mettela Valeria était peut-être une femme, mais elle n'avait en rien l'allure d'une aristocrate capricieuse, elle parlait avec autorité et fermeté, les meliores semblaient la connaître et la respecter. Herennius aussi. Mieux valait ne pas jouer aux dés contre elle. Leurs contrats ne seraient peut-être pas meilleurs ailleurs, le ludus de Sidé avait une solide réputation, de bons doctors, un médecin compétent et une équipe de masseurs absolument divine. Julia Mettela semblait posséder une connaissance étendue des règles et des lois qui régissaient la gladiature et connaître mieux encore le ludus qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Savoir le sort qu'elle réservait à des hommes ou des femmes qui l'avaient trompée, ne les intéressait que peu. Le connaître les intéressait moins encore.

« Ma proposition et ma présence ne changent en rien votre emploi du temps. Je vous laisse à vos doctors. Faîtes-moi honneur. »

Julia quitta la terrasse, Herennius s'avança et donna ses ordres pour la matinée.

« Aeshma, conclut-il en s'adressant à la meliora. Tu passes voir Atticus. Interdiction de reprendre l'entraînement sans son aval. »

La jeune Parthe ronchonna, mais elle rejoignit Atticus qui l'attendait à l'infirmerie.

.

Il l'ausculta rapidement et lui fit apporter une collation à base de fromage frais et de fruits.

« J'ai vraiment faim, dit Aeshma.

\- Mmm.

\- Atticus, maugréa Aeshma.

\- Je peux te faire servir un gruau. »

Aeshma soupira contrariée.

« Ou pas... rajouta Atticus.

\- Si, si, s'empressa de répondre Aeshma. Je veux bien un gruau, mais épais. »

Atticus envoya un aide.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Manger et après j'irais m'entraîner... euh, enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, medicus.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Aeshma s'enfonça dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je ne sais pas, ça dépend.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?

\- Des autres.

\- Mais c'est de ta vie dont il s'agit.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Ça dépend des autres.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es revenue il y a deux ans ? Pour les autres ?

\- J'aurais été une esclave en fuite si je n'étais pas revenue.

\- Tu es assez intelligente pour disparaître et refaire ta vie ailleurs.

\- Quelle vie ? répondit hargneusement Aeshma.

\- Sameen...

\- Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Marcia.

\- Seulement Marcia ?

\- Astarté m'aurait détestée, Atalante l'aurait vécu comme un abandon et puis... euh...

\- Et maintenant qui sont les autres, Aeshma ? Si tu pars, tu ne trahiras personne. La proposition de Julia Mettela est honnête.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Marcia ou Atalante derrière moi et... je veux savoir ce que feront les autres.

\- Qui ?

\- Les autres ! s'énerva Aeshma. Tous les autres. Ceux qui ont failli mourir pour moi, ceux qui m'ont suivie. Je ne veux pas... merde, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne prendrai pas de décision tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'ils feront.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime, Aeshma ? En dehors du fait que tu es une âme généreuse, s'entend.

\- Non et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, grommela la gladiatrice. »

L'aide d'Atticus entra avec le gruau. Il déposa devant la jeune Parthe. Elle s'empara de la cuillère et se mit à manger voracement. Atticus se fendit d'un sourire.

« Il est à ta convenance ?

\- Ouais, parfait, répondit Aeshma la bouche pleine.

\- Voilà pourquoi je t'aime bien, Aeshma, rit le médecin. Tu ne déçois jamais mes attentes ! »

Aeshma releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« J'étais sûr que tu goinfrerais !

\- Vous êtes débile, medicus. »

Atticus s'égaya plus encore. Aeshma choisit de l'ignorer et replongea dans son gruau.

Elle savait très bien que Julia n'avait pas pris seule sa décision, qu'elle et Gaïa s'étaient consultées, qu'elles avaient œuvré ensemble pour s'approprier le ludus. Que Gaïa avait forcé le destin. Jusqu'à quel point ?

.

Gaïa regardait la gladiatrice manger. Elle était rentrée avec l'homme qui lui avait apporté son repas. Elle avait entendu leurs derniers échanges. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait elle aussi se féliciter de voir ses attentes comblées, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de la gladiatrice. Une chose au moins. Au moins une. Qu'elle quitte le ludus, qu'elle recouvre sa condition de femme libre. Après... après Gaïa aimerait bien profiter un peu de cette femme libre. Arrêter de penser à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait qu'elle la quitterait bientôt et à chaque fois qu'elle la quittait, qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des angoisses d'Abechoura. La jeune sœur d'Aeshma craignait que son aînée refusât de quitter le ludus. Une crainte ridicule selon les dires de Julia. Oui, mais si Abechoura pensait que... Et Astarté ? Que pensait Astarté ? La gladiatrice aux yeux dorés avait haussé les épaules. Elle avait refusé de répondre autre chose que :

« Ça dépend.

\- De quoi, Astarté ? l'avait pressé Gaïa.

\- Des autres.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Marcia, Atalante, Enyo, Ishtar, qu'en sais-je...

\- Et Abechoura, toi, moi ?

\- Elle nous sait libre et en sécurité, pourquoi s'inquiéterait-elle pour nous ?

\- Tu es aussi bornée qu'elle, lui avait sourdement reproché Gaïa.

\- J'apprécie d'être comparée à Aeshma, mais je n'ai jamais été bornée. Personne n'est aussi bornée qu'Aeshma, sauf Marcia peut-être. »

.

Gaïa s'avança. Atticus l'entendit.

« Domina, la salua-t-il avec déférence.

\- Bonjour, Atticus. Aeshma. »

La cuillère de la jeune Parthe était restée en suspens. Aeshma ouvrit la bouche et la cuillère s'y enfonça.

« Chomina, salua-t-elle.

\- Je vois que ça va mieux ?

\- Mmm. »

Aeshma l'ignorait.

« Contente de me revoir ? »

Aeshma la regarda par en-dessous et reprit une cuillère de gruau.

Gaïa ne pensait pas que cela fût possible. Qu'Aeshma pût encore la mettre en colère, qu'elle la retrouvât après huit mois et qu'elle eût seulement envie de la secouer comme un prunier et de lui cracher sa colère à la figure.

« J'ai tué Titus. »

Sur cette déclaration, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Abasourdi, Atticus posa son regard sur son élève.

« Aeshma, elle... euh, elle plaisante ?

\- Ben, je ne crois pas, murmura Aeshma aussi stupéfaite par la déclaration de Gaïa que le médecin.

\- Mais elle parle de l'Empereur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela qui l'arrête.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a pas dû vouloir accéder à sa requête.

\- Quelle requête ? Tu sais ?

\- Le ludus, elle a dû lui demander de céder le ludus à Julia et il a refusé. Elle a conclu un accord avec Domitien. Peut-être se languissait-il du pouvoir ?

\- Pourquoi Julia Mettela aurait-elle voulu le ludus, Aeshma ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous lies à Julia et Gaïa Mettela.

\- Le sang, répondit Aeshma.

\- Mais aussi l'honneur et la fidélité. La reconnaissance et la loyauté. On ne laisse pas des compagnons d'arme derrière soi, ajouta une voix. »

Atticus et Aeshma se retournèrent, Astarté se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Aesh, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Gaïa ? Je viens de la croiser et elle est furieuse. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle m'a répondu qu'elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Abechoura n'était pas venue.

\- Elle n'est pas là ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu venir.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- …

\- Tu vois... lui sortit sentencieusement Astarté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Astarté ?

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien et te prévenir que je ne suis pas simplement venue pour protéger Gaïa Mettela.

\- Tu m'étonnes...

\- Tu peux garder tes sous-entendus pour toi, Aesh, répliqua acidement la Dace. Tu ferais mieux, avant que je te les fasse rentrer à coup de poing au fond de la gorge.

\- T'es venue pourquoi, alors ?

\- Pour m'assurer que vous preniez les bonnes décisions.

\- Ah, ouais ?

\- Ouais. Je viendrai te chercher, Aeshma. Je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Tu n'es pas faîte pour être esclave. »

La grande Dace les salua et disparut.

« De quoi elle se mêle, grommela Aeshma.

\- Elle a raison, dit doucement Atticus. »

Aeshma leva la tête vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse ici, Aeshma. Tu aimes te battre, tu aimes tes camarades, mais...

\- Je ne veux pas rester, medicus.

\- Alors pourquoi te montres-tu si désagréable ?

\- …

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Je... Je m'inquiète pour les autres et... euh... je ne sais pas trop... Après ? Atticus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire après ? Où je vais vivre ? Avec qui ?

\- Tu es une meliora, Sameen. Marcia et Ishtar te considère comme leur mentor, Enyo respecte ton avis. Tu aimes Atalante, tu t'entends bien avec Germanus et Ajax... Parce que c'est pour eux que tu t'inquiètes, pour ceux qui sont partis avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aeshma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Tiens ton rôle, Aeshma, comme tu as toujours su le tenir. Sois une meliora jusqu'au bout et fais confiance aux gens que tu aimes. Ne les repousse pas. Tu es aussi bien une gladiatrice qu'un médecin. Aussi bien une camarade qu'une amie ou qu'une sœur pour ceux dont tu t'inquiètes. Qui est Abechoura ?

\- Ma sœur... ma sœur d'avant. »

Atticus posa ses doigts juste au-dessus de la poitrine d'Aeshma, il sentait son cœur battre dessous.

« Ne l'ignore pas, Sameen. Tiens ton rôle, mais ne l'ignore pas. Téos est mort, Asper Geganius est parti. Si tu le veux, tu es libre et tu peux vivre selon ton cœur et tes envies. Tu as toujours été très prudente et je ne vais certainement pas te le reprocher. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu profiter de ta présence auprès de moi. Jouir d'une disciple studieuse et douée. Si tu savais comme tu as pu me rendre heureux.

\- Pff, souffla la jeune parthe en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas été fière quand Marcia a gagné son premier combat ? Quand tu l'as vue progresser mois après mois, quand tu l'as vue d'abord suivre ton enseignement, travailler avec acharnement, puis prendre son envol, comme rétiaire et plus tard comme bestiaire ? N'as-tu pas senti ton âme se gonfler de fierté et d'affection quand tu as entendu son nom scandé par une foule en délire ?

\- Elle a fait mieux que ça, beaucoup mieux, Atticus, murmura Aeshma. Marcia est...C'est quelqu'un de tellement...

\- Je suis aussi fier de toi que tu l'es de Marcia, la coupa Atticus qui ne l'avait pas invitée à lui faire des confidences, mais qui voulait l'amener à comprendre et à accepter l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si, Aeshma. Tu es l'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu, mon meilleur élève et ma plus grande fierté.

\- Atticus...

\- Toi et Saucia, Sameen.

\- Saucia ? s'étonna la gladiatrice. Tu aimes Saucia ?!

\- En tout cas, je déteste quand elle va passer la nuit dans les bras d'un gladiateur ou dans ceux de cette incorrigible séductrice d'Astarté.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Tu me tutoies ?

\- Euh...

\- Bah, si tu es ma fille, quoi de plus normal ! plaisanta le médecin.

\- Mais...

\- Mange, Sameen. Tu n'as pas encore quitté la gladiature et si tu traînes trop, Herennius ne manquera pas te de sanctionner.

\- Mais euh... Saucia, elle...

\- Je ne te pensais pas si curieuse. Mange ! Et ne va pas crier sur tous les toits ce que je viens de te confier.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le provoqua Aeshma avec un sourire en coin. »

Imaginer qu'Atticus pût être amoureux de Saucia, l'amusait beaucoup. Elle vénérait tellement leurs qualités et leurs personnes qu'elle oubliait parfois qu'ils étaient humains.

« Je te connais assez pour te le faire amèrement regretter, sourit Atticus d'un air entendu.

\- Je ne dirai rien, assura prestement Aeshma. »

Elle s'empressa de finir son gruau, engouffra derrière, un fromage de chèvre, deux grappes de raisin et une dizaine de figues sous l'œil goguenard et heureux d'Atticus. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui avouer ses sentiments ni envers elle ni envers Saucia. Il n'avait jamais caché son affection à Aeshma ni son amitié à Saucia. Mais il ne leur avait jamais avoué qu'il les considérait, l'une comme bien plus qu'un disciple et l'autre comme bien plus qu'une amie.

Aeshma allait partir, l'avenir angoissait la jeune gladiatrice. Elle devait comprendre et entendre que des gens l'aimaient, qu'elle méritait leur amour. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec elle, Aeshma le respectait et l'écoutait. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il lui avait généreusement transmis son savoir. Elle avait été la seule à mériter son entière attention. Métrios deviendrait un bon médecin, mais il n'égalerait jamais son maître et il n'égalerait jamais Aeshma. Le jeune homme le savait et n'en avait jamais pris ombrage, il aimait beaucoup la jeune gladiatrice et ils travaillaient très bien ensemble. Mais Aeshma possédait une mémoire qui lui permettait de poser des diagnostiques sûrs, de prendre de bonnes décisions et de prescrire au cas par cas les remèdes les mieux adaptés. Elle manquait encore d'expérience, mais elle était jeune, l'expérience s'acquérait au cours des années de pratique. Elle était aussi très habile de ses mains. Des mains qui alliaient force et douceur. Elle utilisait l'une pour manipuler des corps et immobiliser des blessés rétifs, l'autre pour nettoyer et soigner. Si elle avait été un homme, Atticus lui aurait conseillé d'embrasser la carrière de médecin. Elle brillerait dans le milieu de la gladiature. Mais il était peu probable qu'un laniste l'engagea. Julia Mettela l'engagerait peut-être, mais Atticus doutait que sa jeune disciple lui volât sa place ou restât au ludus. Il pouvait partir. Il trouverait un engagement ailleurs. Téos l'avait acheté plus de dix ans auparavant. Il était jeune quand il était rentré à son service, moins de trente ans. Il n'avait pas envie partir, mais si Aeshma...

« Sameen, tu pourrais rester comme médecin ici. Tu me remplacerais très bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je partirai ailleurs. Je suis connu, la domina pourra me vendre un bon prix.

\- Ta place est ici, Atticus. Enfin... euh, si tu veux rester. Écoute, si je pars, je pars vraiment. Je ne pourrais pas être ici et ne pas tenir ma place de meliora.

\- Tu es un bon médecin, Aeshma. C'est dommage de gâcher un tel don.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien, approuva Atticus.

\- J'ai fini, je peux y aller ?

\- Oui. Évite seulement de contrarier tout le monde. Tu es déjà sur la liste noire de Gaïa Mettela et d'Astarté. Je ne connais pas très bien la domina, mais elle ne me paraît pas être moins dangereuse qu'Astarté.

\- Mouais... Je m'arrangerai avec les deux. »

.

Elle ne revit ni Gaïa ni Astarté de la journée. Julia assista à une partie des entraînements du haut de la terrasse. Elle mesura à quel point les gladiateurs étaient conditionnés ou peut-être simplement disciplinés. Ce qu'elle observa ne se différencia pas beaucoup des entraînements auxquels s'étaient astreints, d'abord Atalante quand elle résidait au Grand Domaine et ensuite les gladiateurs qui l'avaient accompagnée à bord de la _Stella Maris_. Seul l'exercice du palus était nouveau à ses yeux. Un exercice morne et ennuyeux, épuisant. Elle apprécia le travail des doctors, leur autorité. Elle tiqua quand ils se montrèrent rudes et que des gladiateurs furent punis pour une faute ou un soupçon de rébellion.

Laniste.

Julia était laniste. Le mot lui écorchait les oreilles, il lui irritait la peau comme si elle avait revêtu la tunique que Déjanire avait réservée à Héraclès. Elle n'en mourrait pas comme le héros dans d'atroce souffrance, mais elle éprouvait une gêne dont elle n'arrivait pas à se départir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Aeshma. Elle entraînait la petite Ishtar. Ailleurs, Atalante maniait le filet en face d'Enyo qui bondissait comme une sauterelle à chaque fois qu'Atalante menaçait de lancer son filet. Ajax frappait le palus, son corps luisait de sueur. Galini affrontait Boudicca à la lutte. Elles portaient un subligaculum et un strophium recouvert de poussière, tout comme leur peau nue et leurs cheveux. Galini souffrait, elle avait déjà affronté Galus et deux autres gladiateurs. Boudicca était moins technique, mais bien plus fraîche qu'elle. La jeune Silure la remplacerait bientôt au centre du cercle formé par les gladiateurs qui s'entraînaient avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe elle aussi, immobilisée sur le sol par son vainqueur.

Julia soupira. Elle s'était fait piéger. Elle avait voulu ce ludus. Elle et Gaïa n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Elle n'avait pas voulu tourner le dos aux gladiateurs qui les avaient aidées avec tant d'abnégation et de générosité. Elles avaient trouvé insultante l'idée de les remercier avec de l'argent ou des présents. Elles avaient voulu leur offrir une chance de recommencer, tout comme ils avaient donné une chance de recommencer à Julia. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elles pussent les acheter. Trop célèbres aussi. Acquérir Enyo, Celtine ou Galus eût sans doute été possible. Mais les acquérir tous ? Il leur fallait le ludus. Gaïa avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait l'obtenir de Titus et elle trouvait juste que Julia en devînt la propriétaire.

.

« Il a une dette envers toi, Julia. Je vais la lui mettre sous le nez et il va l'honorer.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Il a commis une injustice et sa bêtise a mis en danger la vie d'un homme libre et respecté, ainsi que celle de son fils. Il m'a offensée. Gravement. Cela ne peut rester sans suite.

\- C'est l'Empereur.

\- Tu ne me laisserais pas essayer ?

\- …

\- Publius Buteo soutiendra notre requête, je connais aussi le centurion Marcus Corvus Duvius, il a assisté à ton arrestation, il a été témoin de ton humiliation et c'est un ami de Publius Buteo. Les deux hommes ont l'oreille de Titus. Néria et Astarté m'accompagneront.

\- Antiochus était plus mesuré qu'Astarté.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? s'étonna Gaïa.

\- Si. Elle est prudente et je sais que tu ne risques rien en sa compagnie, mais Astarté partage ton intérêt dans cette affaire.

\- Et... ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui se contente d'être un simple garde du corps, elle s'investit personnellement. Elle ne suivra pas tes ordres, elle te conseillera et elle collaborera avec toi. Et elle est tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle ne te demandera même pas ton avis.

\- Astarté est une femme très précieuse. »

Gaïa avait penché la tête sur le côté et un sourire facétieux s'était dessiné sur son visage, tandis qu'elle fixait son aîné avec insistance. Julia l'affronta. Les yeux de Gaïa brillèrent un peu plus et Julia se troubla.

« Nous n'avons pas reparlé du baiser que tu lui as volé, la taquina Gaïa. Enfin volé... je me demande s'il est possible de voler un baiser à Astarté. »

Julia avait rougi. Elle s'était levée et avait commencé à s'occuper de ranger son bureau sur lequel rien n'était pourtant à ranger. Gaïa l'avait observée. Sa sœur se montrait rarement aussi troublée. Agitée. Particulièrement si elle n'était pas en colère. L'évocation de cet épisode n'avait pourtant rien qui pût à ce point gêner Julia. A moins que... Sauf si... l'épisode s'était renouvelé sans que Gaïa n'en fût témoin.

« Julia...

\- Quoi ? maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Astarté t'a autant troublée que cela ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je... Enfin, balbutia Julia. »

Gaïa se leva, elle prit Julia par le bras et l'emmena se rasseoir sur le divan.

« Raconte.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est... euh... c'est personnel.

\- Un secret entre toi et Astarté ?

\- Oui. Enfin, non. Gaïa, je n'ai pas... je ne suis pas... je... euh... J'aime beaucoup Astarté, Gaïa. C'est quelqu'un de... Elle a... C'est grâce à elle que... C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu retrouver Quintus. »

Julia s'était levée et elle était sortie. Gaïa n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet. Elle avait juste déposé un baiser sur la joue de la gladiatrice quand elle l'avait recroisée. Astarté avait froncé les sourcils et Gaïa lui avait soufflé un merci, ce qui n'avait pas plus éclairé la grande Dace. En s'éloignant, Gaïa avait précisé par-dessus son épaule :

« Pour Julia. »

Astarté s'était fendu d'un sourire. Elle adorait cette familia.

.

Gaïa avait obtenu ce qu'elle était partie chercher à Rome. Elle avait ensuite confié à Julia comment elle l'avait obtenu. Deux mois de tractations et de manipulation. De déceptions et de colère.

Le sang-froid d'Astarté avait fait des merveilles. L'intelligence et l'audace de Gaïa avaient emporté la victoire. Son implacabilité. Et accessoirement, les vastes connaissances d'Astarté en botanique et l'amitié de Publius Buteo. Le fidèle prétorien avait trahi son Empereur. Il eût pu parler de la haine que lui vouait Gaïa, de son trouble rapprochement avec Domitia Longina qu'elle appâta avec des bijoux, des parfums et une gentillesse discrète et courtoise, puis avec Domitien. L'amitié intéressée qui s'en était suivie. Les promesses échangées.

Julia n'avait pas réprimandé sa sœur pour son imprudence ni pour le danger qui planerait à jamais au-dessus de leur tête. L'amitié des deux speculatores leur garantissait de ne pas être prises à l'improviste si Domitien venait un jour à regretter son alliance avec les sœurs Mettela.

Elle avait implicitement donné son aval à Gaïa pour tout ce que sa jeune sœur jugerait nécessaires d'entreprendre. Elle la connaissait et elle savait qu'un sourire seul n'aurait jamais suffi pour que Titus leur cédât le ludus.

Pour la postérité, Titus serait malencontreusement mort de la peste. Les soupçons pèseraient sur la véracité de cette assertion. Mais les rumeurs d'assassinat courraient à chaque disparition d'un Empereur ou d'un prétendant à la pourpre impériale. Personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. La vérité présentait un danger, mais un danger sous contrôle que Julia acceptait de courir. Tout comme Quintus, mis dans la confidence après coup.

Elle avait seulement exigé une entrevue en tête à tête avec Astarté à son retour de Rome. Elles s'étaient longuement dévisagées, sans un mot. Gaïa lui avait tout raconté et Julia ne remettrait pas en cause son honnêteté. Astarté avait exactement tenu le rôle que Julia avait d'une certaine manière redouté. Elle et Gaïa avaient été complices.

Mais Astarté n'avait jamais renié ses amitiés. Aeshma, Marcia, ses camarades, Gaïa et elle-même, Julia.

« Merci, avait fini par dire Julia.

\- De quoi, domina ?

\- D'avoir pris soin de Gaïa.

\- Je l'aime bien et à Rome, nos intérêts se rejoignaient. Pour les mêmes raisons que vous, l'acquisition du ludus avait autant d'importance pour moi qu'elle en avait pour vous et Gaïa. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elles avaient simplement échangé un sourire. Complices elles aussi.

.

Astarté s'était opposé dès le début à la vente du ludus. Ses camarades avaient tous confirmé. Aeshma n'était pas présente lors de la discussion, mais elle n'aurait pas remis en question les arguments avancés.

Julia ne croyait pas que la _Damnatio ad ludum_ pouvait racheter les crimes commis par des pervers ou des brutes. L'engouement hystérique qui régnait autour des gladiateurs et des combats ne lui paraissait pas toujours très sain non plus. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que la gladiature sauvait des vies. Qu'elle proposait une autre vie à des gens destinés à subir de misérables destins d'esclaves. Une vie violente et cruelle, un mirage de gloire et de reconnaissance, mais qui avait pourtant sauvé Marcia de l'infamie, qui avait évité à Aeshma et à beaucoup de ses camarades le sort qui avait échu à Abechoura. Sabina, Ajax et Galini avaient renoncé sans regret à leur statut d'esclave domestique et les gladiatrices étaient fières d'avoir choisi cette vie. Aucune ne semblait avoir un jour regretté son choix. Astarté l'avait certifié :

« On souffre de notre condition d'esclave, d'être des femmes, d'être méprisées, d'être parfois reléguées à la fonction d'objet décoratif, mais d'être gladiatrice ? Jamais. On a choisi. On a toutes choisi et aucune d'entre nous ne le regrette. Parfois, des novices ont renoncé, j'en ai connu une en neuf ans. Pas une de plus. »

Julia se rasséréna au souvenir de cette conversation et chassa ses troubles sentiments de culpabilités. Les bestiaires s'entraînaient dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle quitta la terrasse pour aller y assister.

.

Le soir, Aeshma monta sur une table et exigea la parole. Elle n'avait parlé à personne, ni avec Atalante, ni avec Ajax, ni avec Marcia, ni avec Gaïa ou Astarté.

« Écoutez-moi bien, annonça-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. La domina nous a fait une proposition. Quelqu'un y a déjà répondu ? »

Grand silence.

« Bonne initiative, répliqua la jeune Parthe. Un munus est prévu dans neuf jours. Il n'est pas question qu'on s'y soustrait. La parole du ludus a été engagée, on la respectera. Celui qui passera outre, je lui donnerai une très bonne raison de ne pas y participer. Je passerai le mot à Astarté. Elle a été formée ici, elle a été meliora ici, elle a combattu à nos côtés. Renoncer au munus, c'est porter atteinte à l'honneur de Julia Mettela et à l'honneur du ludus, deux choses qu'Astarté ne toléra pas. Que vous soyez engagés ou pas, personne ne donne sa réponse à la domina avant la fin du munus. Après, vous serez libres de faire ce que bon vous semble. »

Tout le monde avait grogné son accord, même ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés, cela leur plaisait que leurs camarades ne se défilent pour leur dernier combat.

Aeshma se rassit. Atalante lui souriait apparemment très fière de sa petite intervention.

« J'ai répondu à tes attentes ? lui lança Aeshma goguenarde.

\- Mmm, Mmm.

\- Je ne veux pas que Julia commence sa carrière de laniste avec un désistement qui sera préjudiciable à sa réputation.

\- Mmm.

\- Et je ne voulais pas rater un dernier combat contre toi.

\- Mmm, j'avais compris, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

\- Je t'adore, Aeshma. Tu me manqueras, grogna Ajax. »

Aeshma ne releva pas la phrase du meliore. Elle avait dit que rien ne serait décidé avant le munus. Elle n'allait pas contrevenir à ses propres exigences.

« Je préviendrai les dominas, déclara-t-elle seulement. Elles vont s'inquiéter si personne ne va les voir pendant quinze jours. »

.

Aeshma frappa et attendit la réponse. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Astarté.

« Aesh...

\- Je veux parler aux dominas.

\- Oh... visite officielle si je ne m'abuse, rétorqua Astarté avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ne commence pas, maugréa Aeshma.

\- Entre, Gaïa n'est pas là, mais je vais aller la chercher. »

Julia souhaita aimablement la bienvenue à la jeune Parthe.

« Je discutais des entraînements avec Astarté. Elle me disait qu'ils variaient selon les objectifs des doctors et en fonction des munus programmés.

\- Je suis venue vous parler de celui qui va avoir lieu à Patara dans neuf jours.

\- Ah. »

Elles attendirent Gaïa en silence. Quand celle-ci entra à la suite d'Astarté et qu'elle vit Aeshma, elle s'arrêta et apostropha Astarté.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était elle qui avait demandé à me voir, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- À vous voir, vous et Julia, précisa Astarté. Je pense que c'est important, donc, non, je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que vous ne seriez pas venue.

\- Bien, se renfrogna Gaïa plus encore qu'elle ne l'était. Vas-y, Aeshma. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On a décidé d'honorer le munus de Patara. Tous les gladiateurs promis par Asper Geganius y participeront. D'ici là, personne ne prendra une décision. Je voulais vous prévenir de ne rien changer pour le munus et de ne pas vous inquiéter pour les gladiateurs. Je crois que beaucoup ont déjà pris leur décision, mais ils ne vous en feront part qu'après.

\- Tu combats, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gaïa.

\- Oui, domina. »

Gaïa se crispa encore un peu plus.

« Vingt jours, domina, lui dit soudain Aeshma. Accordez-moi vingt jours.

\- Vingt jours et après ? lança Gaïa.

\- Je me souviendrai que vous avez un nom. »

Le visage de la gladiatrice n'avait laissé filtrer aucune expression. Julia se fendit d'un sourire discret. Astarté d'un sourire heureux. Atalante lui avait elle aussi imposé un délai quand elle l'avait coincée un peu plus tôt dans sa cellule.

La grande rétiaire avait arrêté Astarté avant même que celle-ci ne franchît le seuil :

« N'approche pas, Astar. Je ne pourrai pas te résister et je ne veux me lancer dans quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je suis trop... On se verra plus tard, mais pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. »

Astarté n'avait pas insisté, le moment était mal choisi.

« Camarade ? voulut-elle quand même se rassurer.

\- Camarade, avait confirmé Atalante. »

La décision d'attendre la fin du munus n'avait peut-être pas été prise quand Astarté était passée voir la grande rétiaire, mais Atalante l'avait prévue. Astarté savait maintenant ce qui avait motivé la demande de sa camarade.

Gaïa pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté.

« Vingt jours ?

\- Vingt jours, domina.

\- Le munus a lieu dans huit jours. Tu dis neuf, mais c'est huit. Il dure huit jours. Pourquoi vingt ?

\- Je suis appairée à Atalante. »

Gaïa se surprit à rire.

« Au moins, je suis assurée que vous ne vous entre-tuerez pas.

\- Astarté m'en voudrait et vous en voudriez à Atalante. Je l'aime trop pour lui souhaiter de souffrir de votre vindicte et j'aime trop Astarté pour...

\- Moi, je ne t'aime pas trop pour ne pas te casser la gueule si tu finis ta phrase, la coupa Astarté. »

Julia éclata de rire. Aeshma lança un regard amical à Astarté. Elle salua sobrement Gaïa qui lui rendit tout aussi sobrement son salut. La porte se referma sur la gladiatrice.

« Aeshma est... murmura pensivement Astarté. Vous en penser quoi, domina ?

\- La même chose que toi, sourit Gaïa. »

Il suffisait parfois de simplement se montrer patiente avec Aeshma. Gaïa avait attendu deux ans avant que celle-ci ne prononçât son prénom. Elle pourrait bien attendre quinze jours de plus pour le réentendre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Déjanire et la tunique d'Héraclès :**

Déjanire était fille de roi, ou de Dionysos selon les versions, versée dans les arts de la guerre et bonne conductrice de char, Elle ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention du héros, qui avait déjà été marié à Megara. Au cours d'un combat singulier, il arracha la belle à son prétendant Achéloos.

Un jour que Héraclès et Déjanire voyageaient, ils durent traverser un fleuve. Un centaure, Nessus, proposa contre paiement de prendre Déjanire sur son dos tandis qu'Héraclès passerait le fleuve à la nage. Le héros paya, mais Nessus enleva la jeune femme. Héraclès s'empara de son arc et décrocha une flèche qui blessa mortellement le centaure.

Avant de mourir, celui-ci assura à Déjanire que son sang mélangé à de l'huile et du sang de l'hydre de Lerne avait le pouvoir de ramener l'amour d'un être perdu. La naïve Déjanire en remplit un petit flacon avant qu'Héraclès ne la rejoignît.

Plus tard, le héros tomba amoureux d'Iole, la fille du roi Eurytos. Déjanire fit parvenir la tunique à Héraclès, espérant ainsi regagner l'amour du père de ses enfants. La recette de Nessus n'avait pas de pouvoir magique, mais se révéla être un puissant poison qui dévora les chair d'Héraclès. Souffrant le martyre, il demanda à être brûlé vivant sur un bûcher.

 **.**

 **Les thermes privés :** les thermes du ludus de Sidé sont très différents de ceux du Grand Domaine.

Au Grand Domaine, la piscine a été creusée dans le sol et occupe la quasi-totalité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Au Ludus, c'est une piscine hors-sol et elle n'occupe qu'une partie de la pièce.

Pour ceux du grand Domaine, je m'étais inspirée des thermes publics et de ceux, privée tels qu'on les voit dans le ludus de Capoue dans la série Spartacus.

Pour ceux du ludus de Sidé, bien plus somptueux, je me suis inspirée des thermes privés de la villa Borg située au nord-est de Schengen en Allemagne (villa reconstruite depuis 1994 et ouverte au public).

.

.

.


	39. Pour l'Empereur (Pour toi)

_**Avertissement :** Astarté et Gaïa vont elles aussi rendre une petite visite aux Quatre sœurs... Donc attendez vous à quelques passages... crus._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIX**

* * *

.

.

.

L'automne était enfin arrivée. La chaleur étouffante et inhabituelle avait laissé place à des températures plus saisonnières. Mais pas assez fraîches encore pour que les femmes s'enroulent frileusement dans leur palla et que les hommes portent de lourds manteaux ou d'épaisses paenulas. Les premières exhibaient leurs bras nus, plus ou moins graciles, ornés de bijoux en cuivre, en argent ou en or, rehaussés de perles de verre ou de pierres précieuses pour les plus fortunées. Les esclaves ou les femmes modestes arboraient des liens de soie ou même de chanvres tressées et multicolores. Les hommes se contentaient de bracelets, de bagues et de colliers qui rivalisaient peu souvent avec ceux que portaient leurs femmes, leurs filles, leurs mères ou leurs favorites. Le ciel était couvert. Des nuages noirs et une brise parfois capricieuse laissaient prévoir de la pluie pour la soirée. Les esprits chagrins se lamentaient et auguraient une fin de munus pluvieuse. Les moqueries, les quolibets et les menaces les faisaient taire et des jeunes gens facétieux les arrosaient copieusement, et pas seulement avec de l'eau.

On riait beaucoup, on parlait beaucoup. Des commentaires en tout genre s'échangeaient d'un gradin à l'autre. Les jeux d'Automne étaient toujours très appréciés. Les places s'étaient vendues très vite et on s'étaient arrachés celles qui avaient circulé sur le marché noir.

Le ludus de Sidé.

Le ludus Mettelus

Mettela.

Julia Mettela Valeria.

La bestiaire aux cheveux d'or.

Marcia Atilia.

.

Les habitants de Patara et les amateurs de munus connaissaient les gladiateurs du ludus de Sidé depuis longtemps et ils avaient entendu parler de leur exploits à Rome. Certains y avaient même assisté ou, disaient y avoir assisté.

Des marchands et des notables avaient visité le ludus de Sidé. Ceux qui avaient les moyens de payer les sommes folles que Tiberius Asper Geganius exigeaient pour le moindre privilège. Une simple visite agrémentée d'un repas servi par un ou deux gladiateurs coûtait au dires de ceux qui se rengorgeaient de leur bonne fortune, entre huit cent et deux milles sesterces. Pour des sommes plus importantes, on pouvait assister aux entraînement et même y prendre part.

Tous racontaient sans honte leur fascination pour les gladiateurs, pour ces corps exposés à quelques pieds d'eux et qu'ils avaient parfois admirés dans leur plus héroïque nudité.

Les femmes comme les hommes.

Ces corps dignes des plus grands sculpteurs grecs. Des statues vivantes d'Apollon, d'Hermès ou d'Arès. Et ces femmes qui alliaient la grâce athlétique d'Artémis à la nudité troublante d'Aphrodite.

Dans les banquets, sur le forum et sur les gradins des amphithéâtres, ils racontaient la dureté des muscles et des punitions qui marbraient les corps ou les entraînaient à luire de sueur.

Le sang qui coulait.

Ces chanceux louaient le plaisir qu'ils avaient retiré de leur visite et parfois de leur nuit. Ils vantaient surtout la valeur des hommes et des femmes formés à l'école de Sidé.

Téos avait construit la réputation de sa familia gladiatorienne sur le sable des amphithéâtres, Asper Geganius y avait ajouté la possibilité d'en jouir. Une aura de gloire et de lucre qui rayonnait bien au-delà des frontières de la petite province impériale. En s'installant à Sidé, le misérable et méprisable petit ludus itinérant était devenu l'une des fiertés de la Lycie-Pamphylie.

.

« Asper Geganius est parti, avait confié Lucius à son ami Andros qui revenait d'un long voyage en Asie.

\- Ah, bon ?! s'était étonné Andros. L'Empereur n'était pas content de ses services ?

\- Le ludus de Sidé n'appartient plus à l'Empereur.

\- Il l'a vendu ?!

\- On dit qu'il l'a cédé, et tu ne devineras jamais à qui...

\- À Sextus Constans, le propréteur ? Ah ! Le munus ne lui coûtera pas bien cher... Mais comment l'Empereur a-t-il pu lui faire un tel cadeau ?

\- Un cadeau ? Tu sais combien coûte l'entretient d'un ludus ?

\- Tu sais combien rapporte un ludus s'il est bien géré ? avait répliqué Andros. Un ludus qui a la chance de compter parmi ses gladiateurs des champions aussi célèbres qu'Ajax, Germanus ou la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. Rome a encensé Carpophorus et célébré cette fille à l'égal d'une déesse. Une femme libre... La fille du tribun Valens Atilius...

\- D'accord, d'accord, l'avait coupé son ami. Mais ce n'est pas notre petit propréteur le nouveau propriétaire du ludus.

\- Non ? Qui alors ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? bouda Andros.

\- Parce que les contrats avaient été signés par Asper Geganius et que le nouveau propriétaire n'y a rien changé, donc personne n'en a rien su. Les affiches annoncent toujours que les gladiateurs appartiennent à une école impériale.

\- Lucius ! Arrête de me faire languir...

\- Tiens, regarde ! Voilà le nouveau propriétaire avait dit d'un ton solennel, Lucius à son ami. »

Il lui désigna la loge d'honneur.

« Où ? Qui ?

\- Celui que salue avec tant de déférence Sextus Baebius. »

Andros avait cligné des yeux pour mieux voir. Il ne comprenait pas. Son ami se moquait.

« C'est une femme qu'il salue.

\- Et oui ! avait lancé une spectatrice, assise derrière eux. Le pouvoir revient aux femmes !

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Tu passes pourtant assez de temps au port et au marché et je suis sûre que tu traites des affaires avec elle.

\- Julia Mettela Valeria ?

\- Elle-même, avait fièrement confirmé Lucius. »

Andros était resté sans voix.

.

Il n'avait pas été le seul.

Julia avait décidé d'assumer sa nouvelle fonction et de gérer sa nouvelle acquisition comme elle gérait toutes ses affaires. Personnellement et avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle était rentrée à Patara une semaine avant le munus. Elle avait rappelé Tidutanus du Grand Domaine et ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à la caserne qui logerait les gladiateurs.

Sa visite avait un peu étonné. Ses exigences encore plus.

La caserne appartenait à la ville. Elle se trouvait sous la responsabilité d'un édile, et un officier subalterne de la milice urbaine en assurait la sécurité et l'entretien. Julia donna des ordres pour l'aménagement des cellules, s'assura de la propreté des bains et des parties communes, exigea de la terre propre dans la cour d'entraînement et le remplacement des palus dont la solidité lui parut suspect. Elle prenait conseil auprès de Tidutanus et prêtait une oreilles attentive à ses suggestions. L'officier suivait sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'une des figures féminines les plus célèbres de la ville s'inquiétait de ces détails triviaux ?

« Des vivres, du matériel et les équipements seront livrés demain, je veux m'assurer qu'ils soient entreposés dans des endroits sûrs et que les vivres ne soient pas gâtées par la vermine ou l'humidité. Que les armes et les armures soient mises en sûreté dans un lieu assez grand pour que l'armurier puisse y travailler. Quand les gladiateurs seront arrivés, au moindre problème, je veux être prévenue. Si vous avez des doléances à émettre à propos de mes gladiateurs, c'est à moi qu'il faudra en référer et non à Gnaeus Curtius.

\- Vos gladiateurs ? s'était étonné l'officier.

\- Oui, mes gladiateurs.

\- Euh...

\- Le ludus de Sidé m'appartient. »

.

La nouvelle avait autant abasourdi Gnaeus Mercator Curtius que l'officier. Julia avait balayé les observations de l'édile d'un geste négligeant de la main :

« Il ne servait à rien de changer les affiches. On y apposera le nom du ludus Mettelus au prochain munus.

\- Ah, euh... beuh, mais, oh... avait misérablement balbutié Gnaeus Mercator. »

Quintus avait accompagné Julia, Gnaeus n'était pas à proprement parlé un ami, mais ils se connaissaient tous deux depuis l'enfance.

« Remets-toi, Gnaeus, avait-il dit benoîtement. Julia est une femme d'affaire accomplie et avisée, quoi de plus normal qu'elle ait acquis un prestigieux ludus... »

Et toute la ville, toute la province, avaient su.

.

Des cris de surprise les accueillirent sur le sable. Aeshma et Atalante concluaient huit jours de jeux.

.

Marcia avait, à sa demande, participé à deux chasses. La première fut belle et poétiquement bucolique. Les jeux célébraient l'avènement de Domitien à la tête de l'Empire et Sextus Baebius voulait marquer les esprits. Il avait souhaité offrir des jeux durant lesquels vaillance, courage et beauté feraient assaut au spectaculaire. Pour cette première chasse des festivités, il avait désiré un tableau élégant qui se voulait une reconstitution des chasses d'Artémis en Arcadie. Marcia rassemblait toutes les qualités inhérentes à la déesse des bois sauvages : jeune, athlétique, gracieuse, excellente archère, courageuse et magnifiquement blonde.

La deuxième avait jeté sur le sable des lions, deux panthères, des buffles et des phacochères. La chasse avait été haletante. Les buffles demandaient à être séparés. Des bestiaires les avaient attaqués sans s'en être assuré auparavant et ils avaient été écrasés par le troupeau lancé en folles galopades. Dacia et ses deux camarades avaient accompli des merveilles, mais elles avaient du se garder des lions et des phacochères aussi dangereux, quand ils prenaient peur, que de vieux sangliers solitaires.

Britannia n'avait ainsi eu la vie sauve que grâce à son extrême agilité et sa détente exceptionnelle. Un phacochère l'avait chargée. Engagée contre un lion, elle l'avait vu trop tard. Elle avait pris appuis sur le museau d'un animal en pleine course et s'était projetée en l'air sous les vivats du public. Plus tard, Marcia avait mis pied à terre pour garder Dacia de l'attaque d'un lion. La jeune auctorata avait été blessée lors de son intervention. Elle s'était reculée vivement, mais les griffes lui avaient déchiré le flanc droit. Et puis, le lion avait bondi. Britannia et Celtine s'étaient soudainement dressées devant l'animal et leurs deux lances avaient transpercé le fauve de part en part. Marcia s'était montrée audacieuse, ses deux camarades efficaces et très coordonnées. Le public avait applaudi, remarqué les signes échangés entre les trois gladiatrices . Il avait exulté ensuite, quand, quelques instant plus tard, Dacia avait planté la tête d'un phacochère dans le sable par la seule force de ses bras. Puis, quand Marcia avait bondit sur sa monture et caracolé sur le sable à la poursuite d'un buffle sur lequel elle s'était jetée sans ralentir la course de son cheval lancé au grand galop. La jeune fille et la bête avaient roulé dans la poussière. On avait vu un poignard se dresser à plusieurs reprises, Celtine, Britannia et Dacia arriver, rattraper le cheval de Marcia, lui tendre une main amicale, puis la jeune fille courir. Dacia s'était laissée tomber à genoux, les mains croisées devant elle. Sans s'arrêter, Marcia y avait posé un pied, le deuxième avait pris appui sur l'épaule de la jeune Dace et elle s'était retrouvée à cheval. Le reste de la chasse avait été tout aussi passionnant et promettaient de longues discussions dans les tavernes.

Sextus Baebius avait un peu honte de montrer en spectacle la fille d'un homme qu'il avait respecté, mais elle avait choisi sa voie, elle était monstrueusement célèbre et Patara attendaient impatiemment de voir si la jeune fille se montrerait à la hauteur de sa réputation ou si celle-ci n'était que poudre aux yeux.

On la disait belle, vaillante, téméraire et fascinante.

Mensonge ou vérité ?

.

Depuis qu'on savait la jeune fille de retour à Sidé Les femmes, sa femme la première, harcelaient littéralement le propréteur : quand la verrait-on la jeune fille se produire à Patara ? Quand Sextus Baebius organiserait-il des jeux ? Des chasses ? Il fallait en organiser et y engager Marcia Atilia, celle qu'on surnommait à Rome la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or.

Quand la nouvelle de la mort de Titus avait été connue, le harcèlement tourna à l'hystérie. Il fallait honorer le divin Titus, « Le délice du genre humain », et célébrer l'accession à la pourpre impériale de Domitien. Sextus Baebius n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'organiser une semaine de festivité et de contacter Tiberius Asper Geganius. Il avait engagé tout ce que le ludus de Sidé comptait comme célébrité et dilapidé au passage deux ans de profit.

Fausta s'en mêla, leurs enfants Primus et Marcus aussi, Lucinia Roscia Vicelia, ainsi que toutes les matrones que comptait Patara. Sextus Constans ne pouvait plus croiser une femme sans qu'on lui parlât de Marcia Atilia.

Seule Julia Mettela Valeria évitait le sujet.

Elle aimait tendrement Marcia.

On lui pardonna sa réserve.

Sextus avait appris sans trop d'étonnement et avec beaucoup de soulagement la disgrâce et la mort d'Aulus Flavius. La disparition du procurateur de Lycie lui enlevait une épine du pied. Il savait l'homme malhonnête et retors. Incontrôlable et dangereux. Qu'il eût été le meurtrier de Valens Atilius le confirmait. La nouvelle déclencha une vague de sympathie en faveur de Marcia. Lucinia cria à qui voulait bien l'entendre que la jeune fille n'avait rien a envier aux Troyennes, qu'elle avait placé l'honneur de son père au-dessus du sien. L'amour de son père au-dessus de son honneur.

« C'est tellement admirable ! s'extasia, au cours d'un dîner, Lucinia avec grandiloquence. J'avais tellement raison ! Aulus Flavius n'était qu'un dépravé et un jaloux. Par vengeance, parce que Marcia Atilia lui avait échappée et parce que Julia n'avait jamais voulu céder à ses avances, il a...

\- Lucinia ! avait voulu l'arrêter son mari.

\- Tais-toi, Gaïus. Fausta sait comme moi qu'Aulus désirait éhontément Julia.

\- Je confirme, affirma Fausta. Il était dégoûtant.

\- Par vengeance, il a accusé Julia d'être une usurpatrice. Une esclave. Ah ah ! s'était esclaffée Lucinia Julia une esclave ! Comment peut-on ainsi mentir et avoir la prétention d'être cru ?

\- Mais Lucinia d'où tiens-tu de telles informations ? demanda son mari.

\- Tu es désolant, Gaïus, lui avait soufflé Lucinia avec condescendance. »

.

Le légat s'était surtout montré extrêmement naïf de croire qu'une affaire comme celle-ci eût pu rester secrète. La ville entière avait commenté l'arrivée en plein hiver du procurateur de Lycie, son appropriation des biens de Julia Mettela Valeria, ses soi-disant révélations :

Julia n'était qu'une esclave. Julia avait été condamnées aux mines de sel et se trouvait en route pour la Sicile. L'Empereur l'avait dépouillée de ses biens pour les distribuer équitablement entre lui-même et Aulus Flavius. Le procurateur jouissait de la confiance, de l'amitié et des faveurs de Titus.

Des révélations incroyables suivies par le renvoi des gardes du Grand Domaine, la confirmation que la propriété, un bien choyé par Julia, appartenait légalement au procurateur. Confirmation établie par les deux légats de la province, Marcus Sentius et Gaïus Vicelius lui-même.

Quintus Pulvillus Valerius était absent et Andratus l'intendant de Julia avait disparu dans les profondeurs de la villa des Valerius. Une chape de tristesse et de silence s'était abattu sur les familias du couple tant moqué pour l'amour inconditionnel que Quintus et Julia se vouait l'un à l'autre.

Un drame.

Dont les protagonistes étaient absents ou volontairement muets.

Et puis, un centurion du prétoire avait débarqué d'une petite coque ronde appartenant à Julia Mettela Valeria. Une bataille avait ensanglanté le Grand Domaine. Quintus Valerius était revenu. Julia Valeria, sa sœur Gaïa, des gladiateurs du ludus de Sidé étaient apparus. Et tout les mensonges d'Aulus Flavius avaient été dénoncés.

Julia avait bien été arrêtée, mais tout n'était que mensonges. Aulus Flavius avait manipulé l'Empereur, il avait menti, produit de faux témoins. Titus avait envoyé ses prétoriens à sa poursuite.

Le procurateur était mort. Il avait résisté aux prétoriens, armes à la main. Le centurion du prétoire l'avait lui même tué. Et son affreux centurion, Claudius Silus Numicius avec lui.

.

Après cette incroyable succession d'événements, on avait voulu savoir, mais Julia avait dans un premier temps décliné toutes les invitations qu'on lui envoyait. Elle se rendait au port, menait ses affaires, mais ne fréquentait personne.

Elle vivait au Grand Domaine. Fin avril, elle avait enfin regagné la ville. Elle avait alors peu à peu regagné sa place parmi l'élite de la cité. Mais elle avait affiché une telle discrétion, une telle dignité, un tel naturel, qu'elle intimida les moins entreprenants. Quant à ceux qui tentèrent de l'interroger, ils se heurtèrent à un regard si dur et un silence si glacial, qu'ils renoncèrent de peur de compromettre à jamais leurs relations avec elle.

Gaïa Mettela était repartie à Alexandrie une semaine après que Julia se fut réinstallée à Patara. On l'avait revue en juillet, mais elle était repartie à peine quelques jours après son arrivée. Pour Rome, disait-on. Elle était revenue le 29 septembre et quelques jours plus tard, Quintus Valerius, Julia et sa jeune sœur avaient pris la mer.

.

Dans toute cette histoire abracadabrante, deux faits avaient particulièrement intrigué les bavards.

Le premier était que des gladiateurs avaient participé à l'assaut du Grand Domaine - Parce qu'on avait appris avec horreur qu'Aulus Flavius avait emprisonné Quintus Valerius et son fils - Et qu'un seul gladiateur ne s'était pas battu aux côté de Julia Mettela Valeria, mais une quinzaine. Dont Marcia Atilia. Les plus folles spéculations avaient couru.

Le second se tenait dans la loge. Le dos appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur.

Sextus Constans Baebius se souvenait du grand lutteur qui accompagnait la si énigmatique et séduisante sœur de Julia Mettela. L'homme était venu à plusieurs reprises à Patara et sa carrure était de celles qu'on n'oubliait pas. Il n'avait pas accompagné Gaïa Mettela ni quand elle était venue en juillet ni cette fois-ci. Le lutteur ne veillait plus sur sa sécurité personelle.

Sextus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et détailla le nouveau garde attaché à la personne de la jeune Alexandrine.

La jeune femme, très grande, était vêtue d'une riche tunique serrée à la taille par une ceinture que lui aurait enviée bien des élégants, hommes comme femmes. La tunique était blanche, rehaussée de broderies. Courte et sans manche, elle dévoilait un corps élancé et une peau dorée. Marquée. Un pugio pendait à la ceinture. Une arme. Le demi-sourire enjôleur qu'affichait la jeune femme et ses yeux couleur de miel ne trompaient personne. Une gladiatrice. Dangereuse. Et une ancienne du ludus de Sidé.

.

« Dis-moi, osa l'interpeller un homme trois jour après le début des jeux. Tu étais gladiatrice ?

\- Mmm

\- Du ludus de Sidé ?

\- Mmm.

\- Tu n'as pas gagné une égalité, il y a deux ans ?

\- Si, avait souri Astarté à ce souvenir. Contre Aeshma, celle qu'on surnomme la gladiatrice bleue.

\- Mmm... Aeshma ? La petite thrace ? Je me souviens très bien d'elle. Il y a trois ans, elle s'était montrée insolente avec le propréteur et il l'avait invitée à une soirée. J'y assistais, je me souviens aussi que... »

Il avait tourné la tête vers Gaïa. Quand il avait refait face à la gladiatrice, elle arborait un regard si menaçant qu'il n'avait pas précisé ses souvenirs.

« D'où lui vient ce surnom de gladiatrice bleue ? avait-il cependant demandé intrigué.

\- Mmm, tu vas voir. Elle est engagée le dernier jour. Tu comprendras tout de suite.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu sers Gaïa Mettela ? »

Astarté avait regardé l'homme avec suspicion.

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

\- Et tu es Anémios, le secrétaire du propréteur ?

\- Oui, avait reconnu Anémios en riant.

\- Je suis à son service depuis le mois de décembre dernier.

\- Mmm.

\- Puisque tu es curieux, c'est Titus qui m'a offert à Gaïa Mettela.

\- L'Empereur ?

\- En personne. Il voulait lui témoigner sa considération. Il a pensé que je ferais un cadeau assez prestigieux. »

Astarté brodait un peu, mais cette version arrangée servirait les intérêts de Gaïa Mettela et à voir l'expression du secrétaire particulier du propréteur, son intention était d'ors et déjà couronnée de succès.

Domitien, Titus. Gaïa et Julia Mettela bénéficiaient de toute l'attention de la dynastie des Flaviens. Elle avait de son côté bénéficié de celle de Gaïa. Et de la sienne. Avait-elle pensé en se fendant d'un sourire satisfait.

.

Anémios se retourna immédiatement vers Astarté. La gladiatrice ne lui avait pas menti, il avait suffit qu'Aeshma entrât sur le sable pour qu'il comprît d'où lui venait son surnom.

Germanus s'était dépassé :

« Quoi que tu décides par la suite, Aeshma, on se souviendra de toi pendant longtemps, avait dit le gladiateur avant de commencer à la peindre.

\- Pas besoin que tu me décores pour qu'on se souvienne de moi, avait ronchonné la jeune Parthe.

\- On s'en souviendra encore mieux.

\- Si tu ne te vantes pas, je me souviendrai aussi de toi.

\- Tu vas adorer.

\- On verra ? »

Elle avait adoré. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais son regard parlait pour elle.

.

Elle leva la pointe de sa sica au ciel. L'amphithéâtre la salua chaleureusement. Atalante secoua la tête. Aeshma reprochait souvent à Marcia son goût du spectacle et sa vanité quand elle se trouvait sur le sable. Elle se moquait d'elle plus qu'elle ne lui faisait des reproches, mais Aeshma ne valait parfois pas mieux. Et aujourd'hui, le mentor dépassait la pupille. Elle s'avançait tête nue, le casque coincé sous le bras. Germanus ne s'était pas contenté de lui peindre le corps. Il avait aussi orné son visage.

Aeshma eut dû combattre nue. Atalante était persuadée que sa camarade aurait adoré. Qu'au fond, elle se serait moqué d'être vulnérable. Que le plaisir d'exposer son corps magnifique valait plus que tout. Une vraie gamine.

.

Elle était prête à rentrer sur le sable. Il ne restait à Aeshma qu'à enfiler son casque. Typhon attendait pour lui fixer les attaches. Aeshma regardait son casque et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« Aesh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'était inquiété Atalante.

\- …

\- C'est le combat ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si, avait maugréé Aeshma sans la regarder.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'avais mon casque à la pompa et Julia avait restreint l'accès à la cena hier soir.

\- Euh, oui, et alors ?

\- Ben... »

Aeshma avait relevé la tête.

« Euh... Germanus, il a... enfin... avait balbutié la jeune Parthe. »

Atalante ne comprenait pas. Aeshma avait une fois encore regardé son casque.

« Bon, laisse tomber, avait-elle grogner contrariée.

\- Attends ! l'avait arrêté Atalante avant que sa camarade n'enfilât son casque. Tu veux combattre sans casque ?

\- Non, ça, j'ai compris que ce ne serait pas possible. Je voulais... euh...

\- Tu veux qu'on t'admire ? Toi, Aeshma, la gladiatrice bleue dans toute ta splendeur à visage découvert ?

\- Euh...

\- Bon, Aeshma, ça va être à nous, si tu as quelques chose à me demander, c'est maintenant.

\- Tu, euh... tu accepterais de...

\- Tu veux rentrer sans casque ? Et que j'attende ensuite que tu le mettes, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, avoua timidement la petite thrace.

\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de te nouer tes attaches.

\- Ah, euh...

\- Je ne veux pas risquer que ce soit mal fait. Typhon, tu es d'accord ?

\- C'est contraire aux règles, mais allez-y. Je vous enverrai à la domina s'il y a des réclamations. »

Aeshma s'était fendu d'un sourire si heureux qu'Atalante avait éclaté de rire et refusé ensuite, très prudemment, de le justifier autrement que par un :

« Je t'adore, Aesh. »

Si Aeshma avait su pourquoi elle riait, elle aurait été capable de se mettre en colère. Affronter Aeshma quand elle était en colère ne lui avait jamais laissé de bon souvenirs. À Pompéi, leur combat avait été épique, mais Atalante avait eu peur qu'une des deux ne ressortît pas vivante de l'amphithéâtre.

.

Astarté souriait à mi chemin entre condescendance et indulgence.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, lui murmura une voix à l'oreille. Je sais qu'Aeshma est bouffie de vanité, mais ne me dis pas que tu le lui reproches et qu'à cet instant même tu ne rêverais pas d'être à sa place. »

Marcia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demanda Astarté.

\- Je viens assister au spectacle.

\- Évidemment...

\- Pourquoi évidemment ?

\- Aeshma et Atalante. Les autres n'ont pas eu les faveurs de ton attention.

\- Les autres ont raison, tu es parfois vraiment méchante, lui reprocha aigrement Marcia d'autant plus fâchée qu'elle aimait Astarté et qu'elle détestait qu'on dît du mal d'elle..

\- Quels autres ? demanda Astarté.

\- Tous ceux qui ont eu la joie de te connaître lorsqu'ils étaient novices, répliqua narquoisement la jeune fille.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Galini t'adore, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être lucide.

\- Je vais lui tordre le cou.

\- Bien sûr... fit Marcia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai jamais été méchante avec toi, biaisa Astarté.

\- Mon charme naturel, grimaça Marcia.

\- Je ne suis pas méchante, protesta encore la grande Dace.

\- Non, juste cynique et méprisante. »

Astarté haussa les épaules.

« Du moins, c'est ce qu'affirme Atalante, attaqua Marcia.

\- Pff, comme si Atalante était une référence en la matière, crâna Astarté que les critiques négatives de la grande Syrienne blessaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

\- Sauf qu'elle a raison. Et si tu veux savoir, Julia ne m'a pas permis de venir avant. En fait, je ne voulais pas venir, mais...

\- Tu voulais les voir combattre une dernière fois, lui dit gentiment Astarté.

\- Oui, ça et...

\- Julia prépare la suite, continua la Dace aux larges épaules. Tu ne viens pas voir tes camarades combattre, tu viens parce que Julia t'a demandé de venir et qu'elle veut que tout le monde comprenne bien que tu es à son service et que tu tiendras auprès d'elle la même place que je tiens auprès de Gaïa.

\- Mmm, confirma Marcia. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment prévu cela, mais c'est l'idée.

\- Et tu es très contente d'être là...

\- Non.

\- Parce que tu aurais aimé les accueillir dans les coulisses après leur combat ? Particulièrement si elles sont blessées ? Mais, ici, c'est la meilleure place. Je n'avais jamais assisté à des jeux depuis une place de spectateur. C'est... mais toi, c'est vrai, tu sais ce que c'est.

\- Oui.

\- C'est d'ici que tu les as vu combattre la première fois.

\- L'amphithéâtre était temporaire.

\- Mais c'était à Patara et tu te tenais dans la loge d'honneur.

\- Oui.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas combattu ce jour-là. Seules Aeshma et Atalante avaient été engagées sur ce munus. Je ne t'ai jamais eu comme spectatrice.

\- J'ai assisté à presque tout tes combats à Rome et j'étais présente dans les gradins le jour de l'amazonachie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour l'amazonachie, j'ai même flanqué mon poing dans la gueule de deux idiotes.

\- Dans les gradins ?

\- Oui, elles se moquaient de Lucanus. C'était tellement...

Marcia s'assombrit :

« Tu sais pour Sabina ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pire que de mourir, souffla Marcia les larmes aux yeux. »

Astarté lui entoura les épaules d'un bras affectueux.

« Quand on meurt, il n'y a plus d'espoir, Marcia.

\- Tu en avais quand tu a été vendue à Capoue ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais j'avais tort. »

Marcia appuya sa tête contre la large épaule d'Astarté. Elle avait connu d'intenses bonheurs en devenant de gladiatrice.

D'abord la honte, la peur, puis la souffrance et l'épuisement physique et encore la honte. Mais il y avait eu Aeshma et Atalante. Astarté. Elle avait découvert une vie laborieuse et dure, mais emprunte de vives amitiés. Elle avaient tissé des liens qu'elle pensait seulement réservés aux héros. Achille et Patocle, Oreste et Pylade, Thésée et Hercule, les Argonautes. Elle avait connu des joies intenses et des bonheurs magnifiques. Elle avait vécu des drames, mais ses camarades lui avait transmis des valeurs qui ne se différenciaient pas de celles qu'avait toute sa vie défendues son père. Julia lui était restée fidèle et Marcia avait appris que la jeune femme qu'elle aimait tant, était en tous points admirable et que son père ne l'avait pas méjugée.

Ses deux mentors clôturaient les jeux. Une porte allait définitivement se fermer. Encore quelques jours et Marcia ne se lèverait plus jamais aux aurores chaque matin de chaque jour de l'année, elle ne serait plus jamais fouettée, suspendue nue à un palus pendant des heures parce qu'elle s'était montrée insolente ou imprudente. Elle ne se plierait plus aux ordres d'un doctor, à celui d'un laniste qu'elle méprisait. Et elle garderait ses cheveux à la longueur qui lui plaisait.

Le public ovationna Atalante. Marcia ne connaîtrait plus la gloire de l'amphithéâtre, on ne scandait plus son nom à en faire trembler les murs, elle ne serait plus adulée.

« Astarté ?

\- Mmm.

\- Ça te manque ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ça ? demanda Marcia en désignant Atalante qui tournait sur elle-même en saluant le public.

\- Parfois. En fait, c'est vous qui me manquez. C'est ce que j'ai appris à Capoue. Mes victoires, les applaudissements, l'argent, les cadeaux, la gloire... Je m'en foutais. Avant, je ne m'en foutais pas. Peut-être même était-ce important au début. Mais en fait, gagner, briller sur le sable, je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas toute ma vie. C'est important, évidemment, mais... Que valait une victoire s'il n'y avait personne avec qui la partager ?

\- Et personne devant qui te rengorger ? ajouta Marcia facétieuse.

\- Mouais... acquiesça Astarté. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Je croyais que l'important, c'était les combats et la victoire. Je crois que ce n'était pas vrai. Les combats me manquent, mais j'aime bien entraîner les gens. J'aimerais juste affronter parfois quelqu'un de mon niveau. Gaïa n'est pas mauvaise, mais...

\- Elle ne vaut pas Atalante ? suggéra malicieusement Marcia.

\- Elle ne vaut pas un gladiateur, se garda de relever Astarté.

\- Mais tu es heureuse ?

\- Mmm, confirma la jeune Dace. Je suis libre, Marcia. J'aime bien Gaïa et cette fois, je ne vous laisserai pas derrière moi. »

Elle rit soudain.

« Non, mais regarde-la !

\- Aeshma adore être appairée à Atalante. Et Germanus avait raison. Elle a râlé comme un putois quand il la peinte les premières fois, mais elle adore ça. »

.

L'arrivée d'Aeshma le casque sous le bras avait été très commentée dans les gradins. Il était inhabituel qu'un gladiateur ne portât pas son casque en entrant sur le sable. Les munéraires les faisaient parfois retirer quand un combat leur avait donné satisfaction et qu'ils désiraient honorer le champion d'une manière particulière. Gaïa se souvenait qu'elle avait attendu des heures avant de découvrir quel visage se cachait sous le casque de la petite thrace qui avait éveillé son intérêt. Julia souriait. Sextus Baebius se retourna vers elle.

« Une idée à vous, Julia ?

\- Non, je ne me permettrai pas si tôt aller à l'encontre des règles.

\- Cette gladiatrice n'a décidément pas froid aux yeux. Elle est d'une folle arrogance. Il y trois ans, elle m'a tenu tête par deux fois et son laniste l'avait sévèrement punie de son impudence.

\- Elle est courageuse.

\- Vous la punirez ? demanda Lucinia

\- Non, peut-être la blâmerai-je si elle ne se montre pas à la hauteur de ses prétentions.

\- Pourquoi ces peintures ?

\- Les guerriers celtes en arborent, expliqua Julia.

\- C'est une Celte ?

\- Non, elle est Parthe.

\- J'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi elle se peint, elle combattait sans peinture avant, dit Fausta.

\- Cette pratique remonte aux jeux de Rome.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Fausta.

\- Marcia pourrait peut-être nous éclairer sur ce sujet, suggéra Lucinia qui avait remarqué la jeune fille depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la loge. »

.

Lucinia mourrait de curiosité. Elle avait espéré voir la fille de Valens chez Julia, dans un dîner et elle avait attendu avec impatience de la voir aux cenas. Mais Marcia ne s'y était jamais montrée. Elle avait combattu le matin, il n'y avait pas eu de cena le soir précédant, et si elle s'était extasiée sur les qualités de bestiaire de la jeune fille, sur sa beauté et sa prestance, elle n'avait pu parler avec elle. Elle l'avait vue sur le sable à dix ou quinze pieds d'elle. Elle la voulait à deux pieds, elle voulait plonger ses yeux dans les siens, voir si la fille de Valens était encore comme elle s'en souvenait : impétueuse, joyeuse et insolente. Elle frémissait littéralement depuis que Marcia était rentrée dans la loge. De l'avoir surprise si complice avec l'impressionnante gladiatrice attachée à la personne de Gaïa Mettela.

Ces Alexandrines, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'envie. Quelles scandaleuses !

« Marcia, c'est un honneur, s'exclama Sextus Constans. Venez ici que je vous vois. »

La jeune fille s'avança sous les regards curieux. Elle portait comme Astarté une tunique courte et blanche, mais la sienne était brodée de fil bleu qui mettaient en valeur l'improbable couleur de ses yeux. Sa mise était moins riche que celle de la Dace aux yeux dorés, sa ceinture large était fermées par deux boucle en métal sans fioritures. Elle ne portait pas de pugio, mais un très beau bracelet d'or au-dessus du biceps. Marcia était gladiatrice.

Lucinia se retint tout comme la plupart des femmes présentes à passer un doigt sur les cicatrices qui lui striaient les bras. Les hommes se félicitèrent de la découvrir aussi belle qu'elle leur avait parue sur le sable à la chasse.

Lucius Flavius Trebelius remercia Neptune de ne pas l'avoir retenu sur les mers. La jeune fille l'avait toujours amusé, entre autre parce qu'elle défiait toujours son père, le si sérieux tribun Kaeso Valens Atilius. Il regrettait n'avoir pas pu exprimé sa reconnaissance au centurion du prétoire qui avait mis fin aux jours de ce détestable Aulus Flavius.

« Marcia, sauriez-vous nous dire pourquoi la petite thrace arbore des peintures de guerre celte ? demanda le propréteur.

\- C'était une plaisanterie. Une punition.

\- De son laniste ?

\- Non, de nous, ses camarades. Aeshma n'a pas toujours très bon caractère. »

Astarté sourit : « _De nous, ses camarades »_. Marcia discutait avec des gens qui appartenait à son monde, dont elle était l'égale. Elle aurait pu se détacher de sa condition de gladiatrice. Ces gens l'avaient connue avant qu'elle ne signât son contrat d'auctorata. Mais pour Marcia, il n'y avait pas de avant, de maintenant ou de après. Elle avait intégré la gladiature à sa vie. Réuni Marcia, la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, et Marcia Atilia en une seule personne.

« Nous voulions la punir de son humeur grincheuse, expliqua la jeune fille. C'était le jour précédant l'amazonachie à Rome. Elle a gagné son surnom de la gladiatrice bleue à cette occasion et ensuite, notre laniste a voulu qu'elle continue de combattre avec le corps peint.

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette l'amazonachie, intervint Lucius Flavius. Y avez-vous participé, Marcia ?

\- Non, je n'ai combattu que comme bestiaire à Rome. Mais j'y ai assisté.

\- Était-ce aussi exceptionnel qu'on le raconte ?

\- C'était très dur et il y a eu beaucoup de morts.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que des hommes aient perdu contre des femmes, dit pensivement le légat Marcus Sentius.

\- Les gladiatrices ont écrasé les gladiateurs parce qu'elles le méritaient, expliqua Marcia. Parce qu'elle leurs étaient supérieures dans le maniement des armes. Parce qu'elles se sont montrées courageuses et qu'elles ont su combattre ensemble. Les hommes n'avaient aucune chance contre elles.

\- Les gladiatrices appartenaient toutes au ludus de Sidé ?

\- Non, il y avait aussi des Julianis de Rome, de Capoue et d'Alexandrie.

\- Elles ont survécu ?

\- Trois d'entre elles. L'une appartient maintenant à notre ludus, vous l'avez vu combattre hier sous l'armatura des mirmillon, Megara. L'une doit toujours combattre pour le ludus d'Alexandrie et la dernière celle de Capoue est ici présente, dit Marcia en se retournant vers Astarté. »

La Dace aux larges épaules salua d'un bref hochement de tête.

L'attention des occupants de la loge fut rappelée sur le sable. La foule s'impatientait. Aeshma n'avait pas osé remettre son casque. Les arbitres ne l'y avait pas incitée. Elle se tenait aux côtés d'Atalante. Attendant le bon vouloir du munéraire. Fausta Baebia se pencha à l'oreille de son mari. Elle jeta, ce faisant un regard brillant à Lucinia Roscia. La jeune femme en trépigna d'avance. Gaïa fronça les sourcils, l'excitation que manifestaient les deux femmes ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le propréteur écouta attentivement la requête de sa femme. Il fit signe aux arbitres et aux gladiatrices d'approcher.

Atalante s'assombrit. Elle se méfiait de l'intérêt des munéraires et de leurs invités. De l'oreille attentive qu'ils pouvaient prêter au public, de leur goût immodéré du spectacle et l'originalité. En avançant vers la loge, au son d'une musique joyeuse et entraînante, elle regretta d'avoir cédé à la vanité d'Aeshma.

« Arrête de faire la gueule, Ata, la morigéna Aeshma entre les dents.

\- Je n'aime pas les surprises.

\- Tu adores les surprises.

\- Non.

\- Ben, il n'y aura pas de surprises. Il veulent nous admirer, c'est tout.

\- Ils veulent t'admirer, corrigea Atalante.

\- Ouais, sourit Aeshma avec fatuité. »

Atalante soupira. Contrariée.

Le propréteurs et ses invités ne contredirent pas l'assertion d'Atalante et les deux gladiatrices les comblèrent dans leurs attentes.

« Dieux, Julia ! souffla Lucinia à ses côtes. Elles sont magnifiques.

\- Je confirme, fit le navarque. Je n'avais pas remarqué, il y a trois ans comme ces deux gladiatrices étaient à ce point... fascinantes. »

.

Atalante avait soigné ses yeux. Elle y prêtait toujours beaucoup d'attention avant un combat, mais elle avait allongé et épaissit la ligne de khôl plus qu'à son habitude et Chloé avait artistiquement tressé et noué ses cheveux. Son corps luisait, doré. Atalante avait voulu faire honneur à Aeshma. La gladiatrice bleue. Germanus avait pris soin du corps de sa camarade, Atalante ne voulait pas paraître frustre à ses côtés. Sa manica étincelait, on pouvait se mirer dans son galerus et tous ses cuirs, de sa ceinture à ses caligaes, en passant par les courroies d'attache de ses éléments de protection, brillaient comme s'ils avaient été neufs. Aeshma l'avait remarqué. Elle avait grimacé en la découvrant. Heureuse qu'Atalante lui fût appairée et cherchât elle aussi à briller.

Le corps d'Aeshma s'ornait de motifs décoratifs. Germanus n'avait pas oublié le sanglier. L'animal stylisé soulignait la courbe de ses reins et ses pattes semblaient prendre appuis sur la ceinture de la gladiatrice. Si des rinceaux montaient dans son cou, ils s'arrêtaient sous la mâchoire. Ensuite, le Germain avait barré de trois traits épais la partie gauche du visage d'Aeshma. L'un des traits passait sur la paupière et le sourcil et s'arrêtait à la commissure de ses lèvres, celui du milieu était plus court, il frôlait la pointe extérieure du sourcils, de l'œil pour s'achever au milieu de la joue. Le dernier reliait la tempe à l'angle de la mâchoire. De l'autre côté du visage, deux demi-cercle contournaient l'œil et la pommette.

Deux barbares, pensait Sextus Baebius. Deux magnifiques barbares. L'une incarnait les peuples du nord et de l'ouest, l'autre ceux du sud et de l'est. L'une se pavanait de fierté insolente, l'autre attendait sombre et mystérieuse. La thrace n'était pas armé d'une sica, mais d'un glaive court, sans doute mieux adapté à un combat contre un rétiaire.

Le public s'était tu. Curieux de connaître les intentions du propréteur. On demandait rarement à parler à un gladiateur avant le combat. Fausta Baebia referma sa main sur le poignet de Sextus.

« Tu es pleine de surprises, thrace, dit-il à Aeshma.

\- Pour mieux vous servir, seigneur, répondit la jeune Parthe d'un ton qui frisait l'insolence.

\- On a peu souvent l'occasion de voir le visage d'un thrace sur le sable.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était dommage que le public et vous-même n'en profitiez pas. »

Les spectateurs s'enthousiasmèrent et confirmèrent bruyamment leur approbation. Ceux qui avaient entendu la réplique la firent passer et elle se transmit de rang en rang à travers tout l'amphithéâtre.

Julia pesta entre ses dents. Comment Aeshma pouvait-elle se montrer aussi arrogante ? Elle comprenait mieux ce qui avait valu la punition de la jeune gladiatrice trois ans auparavant. Elle provoquait. Elle se montrait impudente et imprudente.

Gaïa ne savait pas trop quoi penser. L'attitude d'Aeshma l'amusait, mais l'expression d'Atalante l'inquiétait. Elle tourna la tête vers Astarté et Marcia. La Dace arborait un sourire narquois tandis que Marcia se mordillait un coin de la lèvre inférieure.

Le propréteur leva la main, le public se tut.

« Un plaisir bien bref. »

Aeshma posa les yeux sur son casque.

« Aesh... la prévint Atalante à mi-voix. »

La jeune Parthe l'ignora.

« Je peux le prolonger, déclara la petite thrace.

\- C'est contre les règles, répliqua Sextus Baebius qui avait saisi l'intention de la gladiatrice.

\- C'est vous qui payez, rétorqua impudemment Aeshma. »

Sextus se mit à rire.

« Pour l'Empereur ?

\- Pour l'Empereur.

\- C'est d'accord. »

Aeshma salua. Julia crispa les mains sur ses accoudoirs. Gaïa se promit de faire regretter sa folie à la gladiatrice si elle survivait à son combat et d'accorder toute sa fortune à Atalante si celle-ci épargnait la vie et le visage de sa camarade.

« Quelle tarée, grinça Marcia entre ses dents.

\- J'adore cette fille, répliqua Astarté. Merde, ce que j'aimerais être à la place d'Atalante. Je lui ficherais une de ses corrections ! »

.

Aeshma et Atalante regagnèrent le centre de l'arène. Aeshma tendit son casque à un arbitre, qui le remit ensuite à un valet. La foule trépigna d'allégresse.

« Je vais te tuer, Aeshma, lança Atalante furieuse.

\- C'est notre dernier combat, Ata.

\- Ça va être ton dernier tout court. »

Aeshma l'observa attentivement. Mmm, Atalante était fâchée. Contrariée. Elle lui ferait peut-être payer son arrogance, mais elle ne mettrait jamais à exécution sa menace. Aeshma ne devait s'attendre à aucun cadeau, mais leur combat, même âpre et violent, resterait amical. Fraternel.

La jeune Parthe se fendit d'un sourire en coin. Atalante se promit de lui faire rentrer au fond de la gorge... en veillant à ne pas lui casser les dents. Elle se traita de tous les noms. Voilà pourquoi Aeshma souriait. Elle savait.

« Je vais t'écraser, Aesh. Tu vas connaître une défaite aussi humiliante que celle que tu as connue quand tu as combattu sous l'armatura des rétiaires et tu vas regretter de ne pas pouvoir cacher ta honte sous ton casque.

\- Mais je croyais que... dit Aeshma désemparée par le ton cinglant de sa camarade.

\- Je vais te faire bouffer le sable. »

Oh... Atalante envisageait vraiment une punition. Aeshma se renfrogna :

« N'y compte pas.

\- On verra.

\- Ouais. »

Elles se reculèrent l'une de l'autre. L'arbitre plaça sa baguette entre elles. L'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique mélodramatique, puis l'arbitre, soudain, leva la baguette.

.

Abechoura n'avait pas résisté. C'étaient ses premiers jeux. Elle avait habité Rome dix ans, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation d'assister à des munus.

Les chasses du matin l'avaient impressionnée. Les décors bucoliques, les animaux exotiques dont elle ne connaissait parfois même pas les noms, la vivacité des bestiaires, le travail en équipe de Dacia, Celtine et Britannia. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Celtine et Britannia, mais elle se souvenait très bien de Dacia. Elle s'était occupé d'Aeshma et d'Atalante sur le __Cupidon__.

Abechoura avait tremblé pour Marcia et s'était mordu les poings quand la jeune fille s'était pris un coup de patte. Elle avait soupiré de soulagement quand elle l'avait vue pénétrer dans la loge du munéraire. La blessure ne devait pas être grave.

Elle avait trouvé un peu cruel cette hécatombe d'animaux. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vibrer à l'unisson du public et de crier le nom de Marcia à la fin de sa deuxième chasse.

Les combats de gladiateurs étaient moins spectaculaires, mais non moins excitants. L'idée que deux hommes ou deux femmes combattent à armes réelles pour le seul plaisir des spectateurs, lui semblait immoral et vain, mais, sans comprendre, une fois encore, elle fut submergée d'émotions. Elle haletait d'appréhension, elle sursautait quand un coup portait et que le sang se mettait à couler. Pour chaque combat auquel elle assista, elle choisit inconsciemment un favori et réagit à chaque coup qu'il prenait, à chaque coup qu'il donnait. Elle pesta contre ses erreurs et s'enthousiasma de ses réussites. Elle avait pris partie pour Enyo contre Megara et elle sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant sa joie quand Enyo envoya rouler à terre la mirmillon. Elle soutint de la même façon Germanus contre un thrace qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se traitait de folle le soir. Mais elle ne put échapper à la tension et aux débordements d'émotions qui régnait dans l'amphithéâtre à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle n'était pas la seule à succomber à la fièvre de l'amphithéâtre : Néria d'habitude si réservée et si calme se laissait elle-aussi emporter.

En regardant Aeshma et Atalante se mettre en garde, Abechoura se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer plus ferme face à Gaïa. La domina avait respecté son désir de ne pas l'accompagner à Sidé, mais elle avait refusé de la laisser repartir pour Alexandrie. Fermement et sans fournir de justification. Abechoura doutait aussi que de venir assister au combat de sa sœur fut un bonne idée. Astarté avait beau lui avoir assuré que Sameen et Atalante s'aimaient, qu'elles ne se blesseraient jamais mortellement et qu'elles maîtrisaient assez leur art pour ne jamais se mettre réellement en danger, elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait été chercher du réconfort auprès de Néria, mais ce que la jeune esclave lui avait raconté d'abord, du munus de Pompéi, puis, de la bagarre épique qui avaient mis aux prises les deux gladiatrices sur l' _Artémisia_ et qui avait si fortement impressionnée Néria, ne la rassura en rien et elle avait arrêté de poser des questions sur les rapports qu'entretenaient sa sœur et la grande rétiaire, et sur les combats qui avaient pu les opposer l'une à l'autre par le passé. L'admiration d'Astarté portait sur leur engagement total et leur capacité à tout oublier dès qu'elles s'affrontaient, les autres riaient ou s'interrogeaient sur leur propension à se taper dessus comme des sauvages quand elles se heurtaient l'une à l'autre.

.

« C'est normal qu'un thrace combatte sans casque ? demanda Abechoura.

\- C'est contraire à toutes les règles, répondit Néria.

\- Atalante doit être furieuse, observa son autre voisine.

\- C'est dangereux ? lui demanda Abechoura.

\- Aeshma a déjà combattu sans casque.

\- À Pompéi, précisa Néria. Contre Atalante. Leur combat était magnifique, mais j'ai cru qu'elles mourraient toutes les deux.

\- Elles ne sont pas encore mortes et à l'amazonachie personne ne portait de casque. Du moment qu'on ne l'oublie pas... Et Aeshma n'est pas du genre à l'oublier.

\- Mais cette fois, je ne crois pas qu'Atalante lâchera son trident, fit Néria.

\- Aeshma n'a plus qu'à le lui arracher pour que le combat soit plus équilibré. Par contre, Atalante ne va se laisser faire. En plus, elle est fâchée.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Néria.

\- Je la connais bien.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, souffla Abechoura.

\- Tu l'aurais regretté, remarqua fort justement Néria. C'est bien que tu vois ce qu'elle a pu vivre durant les dix ans où vous avez été séparée.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de m'avoir vu exercer, pour savoir ce que je vivais, répliqua acidement Abechoura.

\- Elle a partagé ton expérience, elle sait ce que c'est que céder son corps au désir d'un homme par devoir. De servir ses fantasmes. Crois-moi, les gladiatrices ont de l'expérience en la matière. »

La déclaration de sa voisine ne convainquit qu'à moitié Abechoura. Son interlocutrice s'en aperçut :

« Tu n'avais jamais assisté à des jeux, Abechoura. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, si tu n'as jamais vu des gladiateurs lutter sur le sable. Si tu n'as pas entendu le public hurler. Si tu veux mieux connaître ta sœur, tu dois partager cette expérience avec elle, même si c'est simplement en tant que spectatrice. Tu comprendras mieux ce qu'elle peut parfois ressentir. Se battre sur le sable, verser son sang et celui de son adversaire, parfois celui de quelqu'un que tu connais depuis des années, celui de quelqu'un que tu aimes parce que c'est ton devoir, c'est... »

La jeune femme soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu vas voir, continua-t-elle. Aeshma et Atalante s'aiment beaucoup, elles se respectent et elles sont extrêmement proches, et euh...

\- Je sais, elles se considèrent comme des sœurs, l'aida Abechoura.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Pourtant, Aeshma, pendant des années, ne s'est vraiment jamais lié à personne. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour elle puisse accepter qu'on lui manifeste de l'affection en public, qu'elle dorme avec Marcia et qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'on pourrait dire d'elle. Qu'elle retourne son affection à Atalante et qu'elle soit sincèrement émue de la mort d'une ou d'un de ses camarades. Qu'elle le montre.

\- Elle dort avec Marcia ? Elles ont... elles sont... ?

\- Marcia l'adore. À mon avis, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vue. C'est pour cela qu'elle a pensé à devenir gladiatrice pour échapper à Aulus Flavius. C'était une gamine quand elle est arrivée, elle était un peu perdue et Aeshma l'a prise sous son aile. En fait, Aeshma s'est toujours occupé de ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle même si elle s'en est cachée. Elle entraînait un novice quand elle était jeune gladiatrice. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'est fermée ensuite, quand il est parti. Et elle a refusé toute relation trop personnelle, mais on ne peut difficilement résister à Marcia.

\- Oui, je confirme, sourit Abechoura. Elle m'a fait une forte impression quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

\- C'était où ? demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

\- Aux _Quatre Sœurs_ , l'auberge de Subure où je travaillais.

\- Tu travaillais là-bas ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Oui, tu connais ? »

La jeune femme éluda la question.

« Que faisait Marcia là-bas ?

\- Elle cherchait la bagarre.

\- Elle l'a eu ?

\- Oh, oui... Elle a déclenché une bagarre générale et l'auberge n'aurait pas survécu si les vigiles ne s'étaient pas pointés.

\- Et Marcia ?

\- Je l'avais fait sortir par-derrière.

\- Mmm, Aeshma n'a pas toujours eu une bonne influence sur elle. »

Abechoura fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, sans offense. Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Tu crois qu'elles vont se déchirer comme à Pompéi ? demanda Néria alors qu'Atalante venait de lancer sa première attaque.

\- Les combats entre Atalante et Aeshma ont toujours été sanglants et elles se sont toujours fait punir ensuite, sauf à Pompéi parce qu'elle étaient déjà dans un tel état que ça ne servait plus à rien.

\- Elles en ont disputé beaucoup ?

\- C'est le cinquième, si on excepte celui qu'elle ont disputé en privé pour le propréteur. Deux victoires pour Aeshma, une pour Atalante et une égalité.

\- Tu crois qu'elle vont se battre pour la victoire ou qu'elles vont chercher une égalité ? demanda Néria.

\- Que se soit pour l'une ou pour l'autre... Quoi qu'elles aient convenu, ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que seul le combat compte quand elles s'affrontent. Si encore leur niveau ne se valait pas... Aeshma peut se vider de son sang et ne pas s'en apercevoir si elle plonge. Sur le sable, elle oublie tout.

\- Mais pas toujours, observa très justement Néria.

\- Contre un adversaire qu'elle juge sérieux, toujours.

\- Comme Atalante, pâlit Abechoura.

\- Mmm, comme Atalante, Astarté ou moi, même si elle s'en défendra toujours. Atalante se bat toujours très sérieusement, mais quand elle se retrouve face à Aeshma... C'est une plongée à deux. Un ballet. Je n'ai jamais pu atteindre cet état. Astarté non plus, pourtant je t'assure que nous n'avons jamais pris un combat à la légère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont folles, mais leur affection est sincère et profonde. Je crois même qu'elles sont capables de briser les règles pour s'épargner. Aussi bien l'une que l'autre... Enfin, j'espère. »

.

La foule cria. Le trident d'Atalante avait trouvé une ouverture à la tête. Aeshma était mal placée pour utiliser sa parma, elle dévia l'arme avec son glaive, mais elle était rentrée profondément dans la garde d'Atalante pour atteindre la hampe. Un mouvement dangereux. Elle descendit sur ses jambes, mais la grande rétiaire avait assuré son attaque, une pointe du trident accrocha le coin de la mâchoire et le cou de la jeune Parthe. Aeshma prit appui sur la hampe de l'arme et effectua un tour complet sur elle même. Le glaive suivait à l'horizontal. La grande rétiaire se laissa tomber sur ses talons, le glaive siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Elle retourna vivement son trident et frappa durement la petite thrace juste au-dessus des genoux, sur les ocreas. Aeshma plongea en avant. Elle roula sur une épaule et se releva prestement. Cachée derrière sa petite parma, le glaive pointé en avant.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elles feraient attention.

\- Aeshma a été touchée, elle saigne, protesta Abechoua.

\- Oui, mais Atalante n'a pas jeté son filet et regardez, Aeshma vient de se découvrir.

\- Elle est folle.

\- Non, elle montre juste à Atalante que la blessure n'est pas grave.

\- Pas grave ?! s'insurgea Abechoura.

\- Si Atalante avait touché la jugulaire, Aeshma serait déjà morte. Par contre, elle ne va pas apprécier. »

Aeshma lui donna raison.

.

Julia grimaça. Gaïa venait de lui broyer les doigts.

« Ces deux gladiatrices sont toujours aussi passionnantes à regarder, s'enthousiasma Sextus Constans. Julia vous avez acquis un véritable trésor.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle ne sont pas avares de leur sang, remarqua un édile. »

Quintus fronça les sourcils. Julia regrettait d'avoir écouter les gladiateurs, d'avoir écouté Aeshma. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que les deux gladiatrices s'affrontent aussi âprement. Elle se retourna vers Marcia et Astarté. La jeune fille s'inquiétait visiblement. Elle avait une main refermée sur le poignet d'Astarté et tous les muscles de ses avant-bras saillaient de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses doigts. Astarté arborait une détestable expression, soucieuse et narquoise à la fois. Partagée sans doute entre la fierté et l'inquiétude. Fière de ses camarades et de leur prestation, inquiète des blessures qui commençaient à s'accumuler.

Atalante avait utilisé son filet comme une arme avant de le lancer ou plutôt, de s'en débarrasser. Les bords plombés avaient déchiré l'épaule découverte de la thrace et lui avait ouvert le front. En contre-partie, Aeshma avait entaillé la cuisse et creusé un profond sillon sur le torse de la grande rétiaire. Le sang avait coulé sur sa taille, puis sur la ceinture. Une tâche rouge prenait de l'ampleur sur le subligaculum blanc d'Atalante.

.

Sextus fit un signe, l'ordre fut transmis à l'arbitre. Une baguette sépara les deux adversaires. Elles s'immobilisèrent, semblables à deux fauves qui jaugeaient la force de l'autre avant de se bondir dessus. Un léger mouvement de part et d'autre montrait qu'au moindre signal, le combat reprendrait, vif et sauvage.

La colère monta chez Aeshma. Elle n'avait aucune envie de renoncer, aucune envie d'arrêter. Elle se sentait bien et Atalante ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse.

« Pause, annonça l'arbitre. »

Aeshma se fendit d'un rictus provocateur. Atalante baissa la tête et la regarda par en-dessous. Une lueur de défi brilla dans ses yeux.

.

« Tu veux qu'elles continuent ? s'étonna Fausta.

\- Le combat est trop beau pour qu'on l'arrête maintenant, répondit le propréteur à sa femme. Écoute la foule. »

Les spectateurs approuvaient à grand cris la décision du munéraire. Les gladiatrices de Sidé étaient leurs gladiatrices, leurs championnes, elles leur appartenaient. Ils avaient relégué leur mépris. Tous les combats qui avaient mis aux prises des femmes entre elles avaient été exceptionnels et Marcia les avait fascinés.

Sa blondeur, sa vivacité, sa dextérité de cavalière, d'archère, de combattante. Ses qualités de meneuse.

La fille de Valens Atilius.

La gloire de Rome.

La gloire de Patara.

Leur héroïne.

Ils l'auraient voulue nue sur son cheval.

Ils avaient oublié. La déchéance, la femme, les fantasmes. Il restait les guerrières. Toujours vaincues face à des hommes, mais si courageuses. Les femmes de Lycie, contrairement à leurs pères, leurs frères, leur mari ou leurs fils, ne montraient pas cette condescendance qui plaçaient toujours les femmes en deçà des hommes. Si les Amazones historiques étaient si célèbres, si elles avaient été aussi craintes et aimées c'était qu'elles avaient, avant de connaître la mort, conquis des territoires et balayé des armées. Elles avaient fondé des villes et des royaumes. Leur temps avait passé, comme celui des Perses, des Égyptiens et des gaulois, mais leurs âmes subsistaient à travers les gladiatrices. Les femmes et les jeunes filles de Patara s'imaginaient en les regardant combattre, que le sang des Amazones coulaient encore dans les veines des femmes de Lycie, qu'elles étaient leur égal.

Marcia était fille de Tribun, quoi de plus normal qu'elle fut une guerrière ? Qui pouvait oser dire qu'elle méritait l'infamie ?

.

Atticus accourut, il envoya Métrios à Aeshma. La gladiatrice saurait conseiller le jeune médecin.

Atalante, toujours tendue et prête à repartir au combat l'attendait assise sur un tabouret pliant qu'avait apporté un valet de piste. Atticus s'accroupit. Un aide versa de l'eau dans une grande bassine de cuivre et le médecin lava le sang qui recouvrait les plaies sur son torse et sur sa cuisse. Les deux entailles auraient nécessité des points de suture. Il soupira, contrarié. Il appliqua une poudre hémostatique, posa de la charpie et confectionna des pansements serrés. Atalante se laissa faire. Elle but un peu et avala du raisin et une cuillère de miel, pendant qu'Atticus la soignait. Le médecin lui examina ensuite la tête.

« Tu t'es pris sa parma dans la tête ?

\- Non.

\- Évite.

\- Aeshma n'est pas Astarté, répondit distraitement Atalante occupée à surveiller la jeune Parthe assise en face d'elle sur un autre tabouret.

\- Si tu ressors par la porte libitina, je ne crois pas qu'Astarté sera très contente, répliqua aigrement Atticus. »

Atalante posa les yeux sur lui.

« Aeshma non plus, continua-t-il.

\- Elle ne va pas me tuer, medicus, affirma Atalante. Et je vais lui donner une leçon.

\- Vous êtes toujours si sûres de vous, toutes les deux. Vous êtes désespérantes, grogna Atticus.

\- Elle m'énerve, avoua Atalante. Elle est tellement arrogante.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour qu'elle se présente sans casque, rétorqua Atticus qui savait que c'était cela qui contrariait la jeune femme. J'étais présent quand elle t'a demandé ton accord.

\- J'ai été stupide.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est très heureuse de ne pas porter son casque.

\- Évidemment, elle a toujours détesté les casques, mais c'est dangereux.

\- Pour toi ou pour elle ?

\- …

\- Elle voit mieux, elle bien plus vive, insinua Atticus.

\- …

\- Je vous regarde combattre depuis des années, Atalante. Au fond, folle comme tu es, je suis sûre que ça te plaît de l'affronter ainsi. »

Atalante ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Ne mens pas, tu as eu peur parce qu'elle était en colère à Pompéi, mais au fond, ça t'a plu. Tu penses que le casque gène les combattants, qu'il restreint leurs mouvement et leur habilité.

\- J'ai détesté combattre sous l'armatura des thraces à cause de ça. Je ne sais pas comment on peut combattre avec un champ de vision aussi diminuée. J'admire les secutors. Ils ne voient rien.

\- Mais ils sont mieux protégés que les rétiaires.

\- Bah... je suis plus vive.

\- Pas plus qu'Aeshma quand elle ne porte pas de casque.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, reconnut la grande rétiaire. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Atticus secoua la tête, dépité.

« Tu t'amuses, reprocha-t-il à la gladiatrice.

\- C'est un beau combat, non ? répondit machinalement Atalante.

\- Oui, ne put qu'acquiescer Atticus malgré lui. »

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

.

Les lituus et les cornus sonnèrent. Les deux gladiatrices se levèrent, on leur rendit leur équipement. Parma et glaive pour Aeshma, trident et poignard pour Atalante. Elle revinrent saluer le munéraire. Astarté croisa leurs regards et se fendit d'une moue d'encouragement. Marcia préféra les ignorer. Elle appréciait le combat, mais elle n'arrivait pas oublier que c'étaient ses deux mentors qui s'affrontaient sur le sable. Elle ne supportait pas quand Aeshma et Atalante se querellaient ou se battaient sérieusement. Quand elles s'entraînaient Marcia assistait avec beaucoup de plaisir à leurs démonstrations, elle apprenait beaucoup et les deux melioras se mouvaient toujours avec beaucoup de grâce. Mais si leur démonstration glissaient vers un affrontement, le plaisir de Marcia laissait place à la contrariété, la colère et la frustration.

Marcia appréciait leur prestation, mais elles se montraient brutales et imprudentes. Elles se ménageaient pas, et si elles décelaient de la fierté dans le regard de leur pupille, elles redoubleraient d'efforts pour briller plus encore à ses yeux. Marcia ne leur reprochait pas leur attitude, loin de là, mais elle s'inquiétait.

Astarté déplaça le poids de son corps sur un pied et se retrouva épaule contre épaule avec la jeune fille. Marcia l'aurait bien serrée dans ses bras pour la remercier d'être présente à ses côtés. De se montrer si gentiment attentive et attentionnée.

.

Quand le propréteur renvoya les deux gladiatrices au centre de l'arène, la foule se mit à crier les noms d'Atalante et d'Aeshma. Les spectateurs criaient le « a » de concert, puis résonnaient avec autant de force les deux autres syllabes de leurs noms. Les amoureux d'Atalante insistaient sur une quatrième syllabe et ceux d'Aeshma pour la palier répétaient le « a » final. Il était difficile de savoir à qui allait la préférence du public, les syllabes s'entremêlaient, s'amplifiaient. Astarté profita du bruit pour se pencher à l'oreille de Marcia.

« Tu t'es conduit aussi follement qu'elles, ce matin, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi... protesta la jeune fille »

Astarté lui donna un coup de coude là où elle savait Marcia blessée. La jeune fille cria. Julia et Gaïa se retournèrent. Marcia fit un geste de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien.

« Je vais te tuer, Astarté, grinça-t-elle.

\- Ben, voilà, ricana la Dace aux yeux dorés. Tu es exactement comme tes deux petites copines. Et quoi que tu en dises, tu les aimes aussi pour cela.

\- Je préfère quand elles se font des câlins, bougonna Marcia.

\- Elles se font des câlins ?!

\- C'est arrivé.

\- Et Aeshma n'a pas tué Atalante ?

\- Non.

\- Ah... ben, tu vois ! Il y a de l'espoir. »

.

Atalante ne perdit pas son trident, elle le mania comme un bâton. Si l'armement des deux gladiatrices n'avait rien en commun, il s'équilibrait d'une certaine manière. Atalante aurait peut-être combattu au poignard si Aeshma avait été armée d'une sica, mais contre un glaive, même très court, et une parma, le combat aurait été joué d'avance.

Aeshma tenait fortement son arme et son bouclier. Si elle perdait l'un ou l'autre, Atalante l'écraserait comme une mouche. Elle paraît les coups de taille avec son glaive, tous les autres avec sa parma. Atalante bloquait ou chassait le glaive avec la hampe de son trident et attaquait de mille et une façons.

Un bâton à la main, la grande rétiaire était un véritable génie.

Atalante pensait la même chose d'Aeshma et les deux gladiatrices rivalisaient de vivacité et d'habilité. L'extrémité de bois du trident avait touché la Parthe à plusieurs reprises, principalement aux cuisses. Les cuissardes en cuir que portait Aeshma, ne la protégeait en rien, et, à chaque impact, elle avait râlé de douleur.

Elle s'était vengée, Atalante portait une nouvelle entaille à l'avant-bras et un coup de parma miraculeux lui était arrivé en pleine figure. Il lui avait violemment éclaté une arcade sourcilière. Le sang peignait aussi bien la partie gauche de son visage que les peintures de Germanus ornaient celui d'Aeshma.

La gladiatrice bleue combattait la gladiatrice rouge.

Une passe d'arme brutale s'engagea. Les coups se succédèrent rapidement. La hampe du trident marqua durement le torse d'Aeshma. Elle abattit sa sica. L'arme trancha les chairs, le sang recouvrit la clavicule d'Atalante.

Les deux gladiatrices rompirent de trois pas. Elles avaient crié. De douleur. Atalante avait senti une côte casser à l'extrémité de son bâton, mais Aeshma avait rabattu sa parma devant elle et la grande rétiaire ne pouvait pas évaluer l'étendu des dégâts. Elle tenait son trident dans la main gauche. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à se servir de son bras droit. Du moins, pas comme avant. Bouger l'épaule lui occasionnait des douleurs insupportables. Aeshma haletait devant elle. En sueur. Épuisée. Tout comme elle.

Atalante serra les dents. Elle ne déclarerait pas forfait. Pas face à Aeshma. Pas maintenant, même avec un bras en moins.

La petite thrace ne respirait plus qu'avec le haut de sa cage thoracique. La sueur lui brûlait les yeux et elle n'arrivait pas à ajuster son regard sur Atalante. Elle la voyait floue. Elle secoua la tête. Son regard s'éclaircit. Elle respirait mal, mais elle ne lâcherait pas. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Atalante non plus. Elle...

Aeshma s'éjecta soudain du combat. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'épaule d'Atalante. Clavicule brisée. Une artère passait dessous. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle plissa les paupières pour mieux voir. Artère intacte. Son regard glissa sur le visage de sa camarade. Il ne restait pas grand chose de sa belle coiffure et ses traits disparaissaient sous un mélange de sang et de sueur. Au milieu du chaos, subsistait son regard souligné par le khôl. Acéré. Déterminé.

Atalante se déplaça vers la droite, Aeshma se ramassa et suivit son mouvement.

.

« Je croyais qu'elles allaient déposer leurs armes, souffla Gaïus Vicelius.

\- Julia ? l'interpella Sextus Baebius. Vos deux gladiatrices ont-elles un compte à régler pour se montrer si opiniâtres et si âpres l'une envers l'autre ?

\- Non, elles sont au contraire très proches, murmura Julia sidérée par la violence de l'affrontement. »

Aeshma et Atalante s'aimaient. Plus que cela, elles se protégeaient. Qui aurait penser qu'elles se massacreraient ainsi sur le sable ? Qu'elles déploieraient autant de hargne, d'acharnement à gagner et de fureur ?

Elle n'avait aucun droit. Simple spectatrice, elle aurait demandé la grâce des deux combattantes, elle aurait supplié le propréteur de la leur accorder, mais elle était laniste et elle craignait que sa demande ne portât préjudice aux deux jeunes femmes. Qu'on exigeât, pour prolonger le plaisir et glorieusement clôturer les jeux, une jugula. Qu'on proclamât injustement une vaincue. Sextus n'était pas cruel, mais ces jeux célébraient le nouvel Empereur et le propréteur serait peut-être tenté de marquer les esprits en sacrifiant la vie d'une gladiatrice renommée, d'une gladiatrice dont la mort lui reviendra extrêmement cher, mais dont il retirerait une immense considération. Julia n'était prête à perdre aucune des deux jeunes femmes. Mais si le combat continuait, elle craignait ne plus avoir jamais le plaisir de convier l'une ou l'autre à sa table.

Le public partageait ses craintes et son incompréhension.

Pourquoi Aeshma et Atalante ne sollicitaient-elles pas une égalité ? Elles l'avaient gagnée et méritée. Pourquoi continuaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient se massacrer, à se réduire en pièces ?

.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas le combat, Sextus, elles vont continuer, intervint doctement le navarque Lucius Trebellius. Il ne reste rien de leur conscience, la fatigue et la douleur en ont eu raison. Seul subsiste encore leur instinct animal de prédateur. Elles vont se déchirer devant nos yeux. Comme deux fauves qui se disputent une femelle. À mains nues ou avec les dents s'il ne leur reste que cela. Une scène sauvage qui clôturerait bien mal une si belle semaine de jeux.

\- Mais retrouveront-elles leur raison ? s'inquiéta Sextus.

\- Les arbitres sont des magiciens, répondit habilement le navarque. »

Sextus Constans Baebius leva une écharpe rouge. Un signal convenu qui se transmit rapidement à l'arbitre. Celui choisi par le munéraire pour arrêter un combat en cours.

Un moment délicat à gérer pour l'arbitre quand les gladiateurs s'étaient trop profondément enfoncés dans leur combat. Dans une transe qui les retirait du monde et les rendaient aveugles et sourds à toute sollicitation extérieure.

L'arbitre agita sa baguette devant les deux femmes. Elles avaient les yeux rivés l'une sur l'autre. Elles ne réagirent pas. L'ordre claqua. Sans effet. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Lentement, cherchant la faille, guettant l'ouverture.

.

Le silence tomba sur l'amphithéâtre. Il devint si lourd qu'en tendant attentivement une oreille, on percevait la respiration précipitée et rauque des deux combattantes.

« Lâchez, lâchez, murmurait entre ses dents la voisine d'Abechoura.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda celle-ci.

\- Si elles n'obtempèrent pas ou qu'elles s'en prennent à l'arbitre, les soldats viendront. Aeshma et Atalante peuvent se liguer contre des soldats et en faire de la chair à pâté, mais pas dans leur état. D'ailleurs, même si elles les tuaient tous ça finirait quand même très mal. »

.

Deux assesseurs de l'arbitre s'approchèrent. Des gardes entrèrent au pas de course et vinrent de placer en cercle autour des gladiatrices et des trois arbitres. Pilums brandis, pointe en avant. Les musiciens s'étaient prudemment reculés et avaient cessé de jouer depuis l'intervention de l'arbitre.

L'arbitre hocha la tête à l'intention de ses assesseurs. Il cria l'arrêt du combat tandis que ses deux seconds frappaient de leur baguette les deux gladiatrices à la base du nez. L'arbitre cria de nouveau. Aeshma et Atalante se tournèrent lentement vers lui, l'air menaçant. Il cria de nouveau. Avec autorité et fermeté. Il recommanda ses mânes à sa famille et cria encore une fois. Les gladiatrices se détournèrent de lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Leur regard s'éclaira et un improbable sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres. Un sourire heureux et monstrueux. Elles abandonnèrent leurs attitudes de fauves et se redressèrent sans cesser de se sourire. Sur un geste de l'arbitre, les gardes refluèrent vers les coulisses. Leurs pas claquèrent en cadence.

Tout à coup, le sourire d'Aeshma devint narquois et elle leva les bras au ciel. Un ou deux cris jaillirent des gradins, moururent aussitôt. La Parthe baissa les bras. Atalante se fendit d'une grimace provocante et leva son trident dans sa main gauche. Quelques cris jaillirent encore, rapidement étouffés. Elles s'adressèrent alors un sourire de connivence et levèrent les bras ensemble.

Ce fut l'explosion.

Cris, vivats, applaudissements, musique.

Abechoura bondit de son siège. Elle riait et pleurait d'excitation et de soulagement. Elle détestait sa sœur, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour la perdre.

Julia se remit à respirer et se relâcha entièrement dans les profondeurs de son siège.

Gaïa soupira profondément et massa d'une main sa mâchoire endolorie.

Marcia jura vulgairement et Astarté s'esclaffa joyeusement en la serra contre elle et en lui assurant qu'elle savait choisir ses proches. Marcia l'accusa d'être une sale présomptueuse, ce qui égaya plus encore la Dace aux larges épaules.

La voisine d'Abechoura grava tout ce à quoi elle assistait dans sa mémoire. Le combat méritait qu'on s'en souvint encore longtemps.

Néria resta muette d'émotion.

Atticus houspilla Métrios et prépara des brancards.

Herennius et Typhon n'avaient pu retenir les gladiateurs du ludus et ils se pressaient contre les grilles et commentaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans un joyeux brouhaha. Heureusement, aucune gladiatrice n'était présente.

.

Le munéraire avait voulu une paire d'exception, pour le plaisir des yeux. Asper Geganius avait demandé leur avis à Herennius et Typhon. Après le départ de Sabina, seule Megara possédait réellement une expérience significative de premier palus. Les hoplomaques étaient du quatrième palus, Galini se défendait bien, mais elle n'avait pas encore la stature suffisante pour affronter Atalante ou Aeshma. Les reines de Amazones combattaient comme secutors et Geganius désirait un combat plus bondissant et spectaculaire. Enyo, malgré ses qualités incontestables, ne valait pas sa meliora. Les deux doctors avaient tourné et retourné le problème dans leur tête. Appairer Aeshma et Atalante promettait du spectacle, mais aussi du sang et de longues journées d'immobilisation. Asper Geganius s'était montré moins scrupuleux. Le munus serait prestigieux. Il ne pouvait risquer de déplaire au public, de le décevoir.

Une fois Geganius parti, Herennius aurait ensuite voulu prévenir Julia Mettela, mais celle-ci avait dit vouloir respecter la volonté des gladiateurs. Devant son air embarrassé, elle avait cependant voulut connaître son avis :

« Tu as des restrictions sur les gladiateurs engagés ou sur leur appariement ? lui avait respectueusement demandé la jeune laniste.

\- Non, domina. »

Aeshma et Atalante avaient droit à un dernier coup d'éclat. La domina se rendrait bien compte par elle-même de leur folie et prendrait ensuite les mesures qu'elle jugerait utiles. Et puis, si les deux gladiatrices reprenaient leur liberté qu'importait qu'elle ressortissent du sable à moitié mortes sur un brancard ?

.

L'arbitre invita les deux combattantes à se diriger vers la loge d'honneur. Il dût les frapper de sa baguette pour qu'elles l'écoutassent. Entièrement à leur gloire, elles tournaient lentement sur elles-même pour recevoir les ovations de la foule et la saluer en retour de son admiration. Justifiée. Au yeux du public, à ceux de l'arbitre, à ceux des autres gladiateurs et à leurs propres yeux.

L'arbitre, comme tout les habitants de la Province et plus encore ceux de Patara avaient entendu parler des gladiateurs du ludus de Sidé. Il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années la familia du défunt Téos, il avait même déjà arbitré un combat entre ces deux gladiatrices. Un combat épique qui avait contribué à la popularité des gladiatrices de cette familia gladiatorienne. Il avait écouté les récits qu'on faisait de leurs prouesses lors des jeux d'inauguration du nouvel amphithéâtre de la capitale. Il y avait cru. Aeshma était sortie accrochée à une mirmillon deux ans auparavant, vacillante de fatigue et elle avait gagné une égalité. C'était lui encore qui avait veillé au bon déroulement de leur combat. Il était heureux d'avoir encore arbitré celui-ci. Il serait longtemps loué pour son courage et sa fermeté. La gloire des gladiateurs rejaillissait sur lui. Sans lui, leurs combats n'auraient plus rien de nobles, ils s'apparenteraient à des combats de bêtes sauvages. L'arbitre maintenaient les gladiateurs humains. Une responsabilité dangereuse à assurer. Des arbitres trop faibles encouraient la colère du public, le mépris des gladiateurs et ils le payaient parfois de leur vie. Le plus souvent, accablés de honte et de déshonneur, ils se retrouvaient à arbitrer des combats d'histrions ou à œuvrer dans des munus vulgaires, s'ils ne disparaissaient purement et simplement sous les hués du public courroucé.

Aeshma et Atalante sursautèrent sous les coups de l'arbitre. Il avait veillé à ne pas les frapper sur des blessures, mais outre que leurs corps étaient meurtris en bien des endroits, ils accusaient la fatigue et se révélèrent ultra-sensibles. Elles se mirent en route sans protester. Aeshma ferma un instant les yeux pour combattre la douleur. Respirer, marcher. Une épreuve à surmonter. D'abord, aller se tenir fièrement devant la loge et attendre le jugement du munéraire. Ensuite, recevoir la sentence et le délire qui s'en suivrait, puis traverser l'arène dignement, d'un pas assuré, pour rejoindre les coulisses. Une fois dans l'ombre de celles-ci, elle pourrait s'abandonner. À la fatigue, à la douleur et aux mains salvatrices qui se présenteraient. Aux récriminations qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber.

Atalante gémit à côté d'elle. La grande rétiaire souffrait autant qu'elle. Aeshma grimaça. Atalante était géniale. Absolument géniale. Aeshma avait pris le temps de l'observer attentivement. Son état était impressionnant, mais sans gravité. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle avait une clavicule brisée, mais avec du repos et des soins appropriés, elle s'en remettrait facilement. Tout comme elle-même. Sauf si la côte lui avait perforé le poumon. Mais comme elle ne crachait pas encore du sang, Aeshma ne s'en inquiétât pas plus que cela. Et puis, Atticus n'était-il pas le meilleur médecin gladiatorien de tout l'Empire ?

Atalante connaissait bien sa camarade. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas non plus. La douleur et l'épuisement étaient indissociables du combat. Le sang aussi. Si Aeshma avait été gravement blessée, la jeune Syrienne l'aurait su et si elle-même souffrait d'un traumatisme inquiétant, elle l'aurait lu dans les yeux de sa camarade. Les traits d'Aeshma exprimaient de la fatigue, de la souffrance et une joie débordante de bonheur. La petite Parthe était heureuse. La ridicule gloriole du gladiateur. Ou peut-être pas seulement. Atalante aussi était heureuse. Aussi stupide qu'Aeshma. Heureuse d'avoir combattu contre elle. Heureuse de lui avoir offert un beau combat. Heureuse qu'Aeshma lui eût offert un beau combat. Heureuse de ne pas avoir été vaincue. Heureuse de ne pas avoir vaincu. Heureuse de marcher à côté d'elle. Heureuse d'être ovationnées. Heureuse simplement d'être avec elle, de savoir qu'elle l'aimait et qu'Aeshma l'aimait en retour.

Sextus Baebius contempla horrifié le sourire béat qui flottait sur le visage ensanglanté de la plus grande des deux gladiatrices. Une abrutie. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et révisa instantanément son jugement. Les yeux plissés, la lumière qui brillait dans son regard. Le gladiatrice souriait de bonheur. La plus petite arborait une mine réjouie et une incommensurable fierté.

Le propréteur resta muet et immobile.

« Elles sont folles, murmura dans son dos Gaïa Mettela. »

Il se tourna vers Marcia Atilia et la gladiatrice qui servait Gaïa Mettela. La première semblait partagée entre consternation et allégresse. La seconde affichait un air satisfait et un sourire sardonique.

Il retourna son attention vers les deux combattantes. Il comprenait les réactions des trois femmes. Si les deux gladiatrices étaient aussi proches que Julia Mettela Valeria l'avait affirmé, alors oui, elles étaient vraiment folles parce qu'elles avaient frôlé la mort et il ne parierait avec personne qu'elles fussent encore en vie demain. Il comprenait aussi la consternation de la jeune Marcia Atilia. Quant à son allégresse et l'air satisfait de la grande gladiatrice qui se tenait à ses côtés, comment ne pas ressentir ces sentiments après avoir assisté à un tel combat ? Comment ne pas s'enthousiasmer comme la foule s'enthousiasmait. La semaine avait été riche en très beaux combats, passionnants et excitants. Hommes, femmes, gladiateurs, gladiatrices, bestiaires, fauves, tous avaient honoré justement la mémoire de Titus « Le délice du genre humain » et la gloire de Domitien. Ces deux gladiatrices concluaient heureusement cette semaine de jeux.

Quatre-vingt gladiateurs engagés, trente-cinq bestiaires. Très peu avaient déçu. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs payé le prix. Le sang avait racheté leur manque de vaillance. Onze gladiateurs avaient subi la jugula. Aucune gladiatrice. Six bestiaires avaient péri sous les crocs ou les griffes d'un fauve, les cornes d'un taureau ou les défenses d'un sanglier ou d'un phacochère.

Courage.

Impudence.

Vivacité.

Habileté.

Férocité.

Cris.

Sueur.

Sang.

Beauté.

La recette parfaite d'un munus réussi.

Qu'en pensait donc le public de Patara ? Sextus dessina avec élégance un grand arc de cercle de la main. La foule exulta. Le nom des deux gladiatrices s'entrelaça.

.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Abechoura. Pourquoi il crient comme ça ? Que voulait dire le geste du propréteur ?

\- Il demande son avis au public.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien !

\- J'ai passé dix ans enfermée entre les murs des _Quatre sœurs_ , rétorqua Abechoura. Attachée. Mon appartenance tatouée sur ma peau m'interdisait de me mêler incognito à la foule. Partout où j'allais, on savait qui j'étais, à qui j'appartenais, quel était mon métier. Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'être tatouée, tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie de porter à jamais ton appartenance sur ta peau.

\- Certaines familia de gladiateurs sont tatouées.

\- Mais pas celle de Sidé.

\- De toute façon, ton tatouage ne te rattache plus à l'auberge des _Quatre Sœurs,_ déclara laconiquement l'interlocutrice d'Abechoura.

\- Tu parles...

\- L'auberge n'existe plus.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Elle a brûlé.

\- Comment ?

\- Astarté.

\- Astarté ?

\- Ouais... elle n'avait pas aimé comment les propriétaires avait parlé à Gaïa Mettela et moins encore qu'ils n'aient pas accédé à son désir immédiatement et qu'ils aient voulu négocier. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié non plus ce que je lui avais raconté, ce que j'avais été obligée de lui raconter.

\- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne te sois pas enfuie.

\- Ils avaient prévu le coup. J'étais entravée et enchaînée. Même pour les clients. Ils me vendaient attachée dans la position qui leur plaisaient, debout, couchée sur le dos ou le ventre. Il y avait des amateurs. Surtout quand ils savaient d'où je venais. Baiser une gladiatrice entravée ? Le pied ! Une façon de m'habituer et de me briser. Avant de me tatouer. Ils savaient qu'une fois que je serais tatouée... je ne bougerai plus.

\- … ?

\- La croix. Je peux endurer beaucoup de choses, mais mourir sur une croix ? Il n'y a que les chrétiens pour trouver que c'est un honneur. Il y a le suicide bien évidement, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de me tuer. Pas après avoir combattu la mort depuis tant d'années.

\- Mais et les autres ?

\- Qui ça les autres ?

\- Ceux qui travaillaient à l'auberge, les patrons... Il y avait une gamine aussi, elle s'appelait Maria.

\- Il n'y avait pas de Maria quand je suis arrivée là-bas. »

.

Sabina s'assombrit.

Sa vente l'avait déjà à moitié brisée. Elle avait espéré être acquise par une latifundia, travailler aux champs. Mais ce chien de Geganius avait vanté sa qualité de gladiatrice, ses qualités physiques et ses prouesses sexuelles aux services des aristocrates. Les enchères avaient monté à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ces sales tronches de marchands !

.

* * *

.

Sabina avait très vite compris qu'elle n'échapperait pas à son destin. Le pire qu'elle avait pu imaginer, celui qu'elle craignait. La déchéance suprême. Enfant, elle avait servi dans un domaine agricole, le fils du dominus et ses amis n'avait pas manqué de la remarquer comme ils remarquaient tous les enfants qui traînaient sur la propriété. Il était rare qu'ils échappassent aux entreprises des maîtres ou de leurs visiteurs. Les esclaves étaient aussi là pour cela. Pour servir les plaisirs de leurs maîtres et quand les femmes étaient en âge de procréer, elles contribuaient ainsi au renouvellement du personnel. Elle s'était résolue comme les autres à satisfaire les exigences des maîtres. Pas trop souvent, car la propriété était isolée.

C'était longtemps auparavant et elle avait fini par oublier, d'autant plus que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de devenir gladiatrice.

Après ses nuits de débauches, elle se détendait au moulin ou au battage quand c'était la saison. La propriété possédait un grand moulin à bras. C'était souvent un âne qui entraînait la meule, mais pas toujours. Sabina avait développé ainsi sa musculature. Le moulin, le battage et puis le bûcheronnage quand elle avait eu assez de force pour manier la hache. Elle prit curieusement plaisir à ces activités et quand elle avait du temps libre, elle s'y adonnait. En grandissant, les contre-maîtres avaient pris l'habitude de l'employer à ces tâches et Sabina s'y pliait volontiers.

Elle n'avait jamais su qui avait parlé d'elle au marchand qui était venu proposer de l'acheter. Le jour de son arrivée au domaine, elle maniait la hache. L'étranger l'avait longuement regardée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêtât, les bras trop lourds pour pouvoir continuer. Il lui avait proposé à boire. Elle avait accepté en silence. Ensuite, il lui avait demandé si elle se plaisait à la propriété. Elle avait haussé les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais vécu ailleurs.

\- Cela ne te dirait pas de voyager ?

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Tu connais les gladiateurs ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu as de la force et tu es résistante. C'est une qualité apprécié en gladiature...

\- …

\- Tu sais que les femmes combattent dans les amphithéâtres ? Qu'elles sont très appréciées ? »

Sabina avait toujours cru que c'était un mythe, des racontars.

« J'ai un ami laniste. Il entretient une petite troupe de gladiatrices, mais c'est difficile de trouver des femmes solides attirées par le métier des armes.

\- Il est où ? avait demandé Sabina.

\- En Asie.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Cinq jour de navigation. Ça t'intéresserait ?

\- C'est comme les gladiateurs ?

\- Oui, avec néanmoins plus de chance de survivre. Les femmes sont précieuses parce qu'elles sont rares, on exige rarement la jugula à la fin d'un combat.

\- Mais je serai toujours esclave ?

\- Oui, mais tu auras ta cellule, tu gagneras de l'argent, tu mangeras bien et tu voyageras. Tu bénéficieras aussi de l'attention d'un médecin, de celle de masseurs et tu seras respectée. Si tu combats bien tu deviendras peut-être célèbre.

\- Comme Colombus ?

\- Mmm, tu connais ?! s'était exclamé ravi l'étranger.

\- Tout le monde connaît Colombus, affirma Sabina.

\- Oui, c'est vrai et si tu le mérites, oui, tu seras aussi célèbre que lui. »

Sabina avait accepté. L'homme l'avait achetée. Il n'avait pas eu trop de difficulté, Sabina ne valait pas grand chose. Ce n'était qu'une obscure petite esclave. Mille neuf-cent-cinquante sesterces contentèrent l'acquéreur comme le vendeur. Téos la racheta bien plus cher. Entre temps, l'étranger avait pris soin de la jeune fille et l'avait encouragé à entretenir sa musculature par des exercices quotidiens.

Elle avait grimpé un à un les échelons de la gladiature: novice, quatrième palus, puis troisième, deuxième, premier, pour devenir enfin une meliora respectée et très bavarde.

La gladiature avait libéré la parole de Sabina.

Elle avait connu la consécration à Rome. Une consécration teintée d'amertume. Elle eût aimé n'avoir jamais gagné le surnom de Briséis. Un surnom qu'elle haïssait.

.

Mais sur le marché d'Antioche, elle venait de replonger. Plus bas encore, qu'elle ne l'avait été dans son enfance. L'homme qui s'apprêtait à la payer une petite fortune avait voulu tâter la marchandise. Sabina avait l'habitude des palpations, des fouilles au corps intrusives et désagréables, mais il s'y mêlait cette fois-ci une intention qui lui donna la nausée. Elle trouva et accrocha le regard d'Herennius, tandis que l'homme l'examinait du regard, des mains et des doigts.

« Je prends. Elle est parfaite, déclara-t-il à la suite de son examen. »

Il claqua ses fesses comme il l'aurait fait avec une pouliche.

.

Geganius avait empoché l'argent. Herennius avait échangé un dernier regard amical et triste avec la meliora et il s'était fondu dans la foule à la suite du laniste.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ton nouveau métier te plaise, grogna son nouveau maître. Je te mettrais au parfum pendant le voyage. Une gladiatrice ne peut être vendue qu'à Rome. D'ici là, je t'apprendrai à bien te comporter. »

Sabina avait rechigné. Le marchand ne s'en laissa pas compter. Et, plus tard, sur les marches d'un temple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était lui qui avait vanté le plaisir qu'on pouvait retirer à jouir d'une solide et belle gladiatrice attachée sans défense sur un lit ou contre un mur. En attendant qu'elle s'apprivoisât.

Spurius Italicus Vipsianus n'avait pas résisté. Une gladiatrice. Il n'avait pas rebaptisé son auberge comme il l'avait escompté, mais le souvenir de la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or le hantait toujours et son auberge en avait gagné en notoriété. Cette fille allait le combler de richesse et élargir encore un peu plus sa clientèle. Qu'elle fût entravée ou pas. On se battrait pour la baiser. Hosta Vipsiana leva les bras aux ciel quand elle apprit le prix de la transaction. Neuf mille trois cent vingt sesterces.

Son visage prit un air roué quand elle apprit qui était Sabina.

« Le marchand m'a affirmé qu'elle avait participé à l'amazonachie en novembre et qu'elle faisait parti du ludus de Sidé.

\- Le ludus de Sidé, celui de Marcia ?

\- Oui, il m'a même affirmé qu'elle était celle qu'on avait surnommée Briséis après l'amazonachie.

\- C'est vrai ? «

Sabina n'avait jamais confirmé. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir été gladiatrice. Ses cicatrices et sa musculature la dénonçaient mieux que des mots. Les tenanciers se moquaient de la véracité ou non des prétentions du marchand. Personne ne douterait que leur nouvelle acquisition avait combattu dans l'arène et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il broderait le reste.

Sabina avait bu sa déchéance jusqu'à la lie. L'enjouée gladiatrice, caustique et bavarde, laissa place à une fille taciturne et revêche. Une aubaine. Les clients se bousculèrent.

« Quand tu en auras assez de te faire prendre entravée et de souffrir des poignets et des chevilles, tu nous préviendras, lui déclara Spurius. On te détachera, on te tatouera, tu pourras baiser les clients autrement qu'attachée comme un quartier de viande et tu pourras même sortir si tu te montres docile et obéissante. »

Sabina avait serré les dents. Elle se haïssait déjà assez et ses pleurs, la nuit, ne contribuaient pas à la soulager.

Un mois après, elle saignait toujours des poignets sous les assauts virils ou pathétiques des hommes venus assouvir leurs fantasmes. Les _Quatre Sœurs_ offrait à tous, pour peu qu'ils eussent de l'argent, un privilège d'aristocrates.

.

Après la _Bestiaire aux cheveux d'or_ , Spurius et sa femme envisagèrent de renommer leur auberge l' _Antre de Briséis_. Ils riaient en trinquant de leur plaisante idée quand le silence avait couru de table en table. L'événement leur rappela l'entrée lumineuse de Marcia neuf mois auparavant. Son apparition céleste, divine et... dévastatrice.

L'agencement dont bénéficiait les _Quatre Sœurs,_ ces quatre marches qu'il fallait descendre pour accéder à la salle, offrait une scène aux entrées fracassantes ou dramatiques. Marcia avait imposé le silence campée seule en haut des marches. Sa beauté avait cloué le bec des plus hâbleurs.

Deux femmes se tenaient cette fois-ci à la même place. Elles n'avaient rien de laiderons, mais c'était leur mise et leur allure, plus que leur beauté qui avaient gelé les conversations. Leur taille aussi. Toutes deux étaient très grandes. La première éblouissait par la richesse de sa tenue vestimentaire et l'or de ses bijoux. Son air exotique, presque barbare. Son air de reine barbare. La seconde était armée d'un glaive et d'un pugio. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, sa tunique était courte, les liens de ses caligaes enserrerait des jambes musclés. Une guerrière.

La Reine et sa guerrière.

Hosta se fendit d'un sourire matois. Spurius d'une mine inquiète et contrariée. Il détestait les surprises. Une reine barbare dans une auberge de Subure était ce qu'on appelait une surprise et ce genre de surprise entraînait souvent des troubles.

Un ivrogne hilare pointa un doigt sur la Reine

« Et toi ! Viens me sucer ! cria-t-il d'une voix avinée. »

Et voilà, pensa Spurius. Pourquoi les hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas parfois se taire ? se demanda-t-il consterné. Hosta rit. Elle aimait jouer. Une femme de cette condition ne pouvait que venir s'encanailler de la plus vile des façons à Subure. Peut-être était-elle une admiratrice de l'Impératrice Messaline, ou bien venait-elle juste se payer du bon temps qu'Hosta lui ferait payer à la hauteur de ses moyens qu'elles soupçonnaient mirobolants ? Peut-être avait-elle entendu parlé de Briséis et voulait-elle jouir de ses faveurs ?

Hosta était une incorrigible optimiste. Spurius gardait quant à lui, un mauvais souvenir des visites de Marcia. La première l'avait mis au prise avec les vigiles et ils avait dû payé une forte somme non seulement pour les dégâts occasionnés dans l'auberge, mais aussi pour trouble à l'ordre public. La deuxième fois, elle était venue accompagné d'une autre gladiatrice et il avait senti la menace derrière leur demande.

La reine barbare comme une reine leva la main droite et claqua des doigts. La guerrière descendit les marches et se dirigea vers l'ivrogne qui avait vulgairement apostrophé sa reine. Elle passa derrière lui, lui empoigna la tête et l'écrasa d'un mouvement brusque contre la table. L'homme n'émit pas un râle, mais il ne se redressa pas. Son voisin protesta. Un coude l'atteignit au visage et il bascula avec fracas de son tabouret. Un troisième larron assis en face sortit un pugio. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever. La guerrière avait frappé le poignet, désarmé l'homme et dégainé son glaive. La lame reposait sur son cou et il suffisait d'un simple mouvement pour qu'elle lui tranchât la jugulaire. Elle arborait un rictus carnassier qui tétanisa l'homme aussi bien que le glaive posé sur son cou.

« Tu te tiens tranquille ? demanda la guerrière.

\- Oui, oui, coassa l'homme. »

La guerrière se recula.

« Qui dirige ce bouge ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Spurius et Hosta. La guerrière balaya la salle d'un regard menaçant :

« Retourner à vos occupations, exigea-t-elle. Le prochain qui se permet un commentaire graveleux ou un geste déplacé, je l'égorge. »

Chacun replongea, qui dans son gobelet, qui, dans son écuelle, les conversations reprirent et les dés se remirent à rouler. La reine descendit les marches avec majesté et s'approcha des tenanciers d'un pas délié. Elle portait elle aussi un pugio à la ceinture, un très beau pugio au manche ouvragé. Spurius pensa qu'elle savait s'en servir et qu'il serait mal venue de la contrarier.

« Trouvons un endroit plus calme, exigea-t-elle. »

Ils lui firent mille politesses et l'entraînèrent obséquieusement dans le jardin. Des esclaves apportèrent aussitôt des sièges, une petite table et un plateau sur lequel était dressé un pichet, des gobelets et une jatte de fruits.

« C'est du vin de falerne, il est très frais, expliqua mielleusement Hosta. »

La nuit n'avait pas chassé la chaleur étouffante de la journée et la Reine accepta, sa guerrière aussi, mais elle attendirent que Spurius et Hosta bussent avant de porter les gobelets à leurs lèvres.

« Je suis venue pour Briséis, déclara la reine.

\- Oh... mais bien sûr ! acquiesça obséquieusement Hosta. Elle est avec un client, mais ça ne devrait pas durer encore bien longtemps.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, je suis venue pour l'acheter. »

Hosta se mit à rire de l'outrecuidance de la demande. Spurius pâlit.

« Vous l'avez acquise pour neuf mille sesterces, continua la reine. Je double le prix. Je vous en propose vingt mille.

\- On nous a acheté une petite pute pour ce prix-là, répondit Hosta. Elle n'était plus très fraîche, on ne va pas vous vendre Briséis au prix de l'obscure Zmyrina. »

La guerrière fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Zmyrina vous appartenait ? demanda la reine d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh, vous la connaissez ? Elle était belle et très appréciée de la clientèle. Mais Briséis...

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour marchander, la coupa la reine d'un ton sec.

\- Je vous la cède la nuit entière pour quatre-vingt deniers, proposa Hosta. La chambre est très confortable et peut-être que Briséis se montra complaisante envers vous »

Hosta se pencha à l'oreille de la reine :

« Et peut-être vous léchera-t-elle la vulve avec plaisir, lui murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. »

Spurius avait entendu :

« Hosta ! tenta-t-il de ramener sa femme à la raison.

\- Vous pourrez revenir aussi souvent qu'il vous plaira, continua la tenancière sans s'inquiéter de son mari. Je vous ferai des prix et vous pourrez même vous dispenser d'entrer par devant. Le jardin possède une petite porte qui ouvre sur une rue adjacente.

\- Tu sais comment je sais que Briséis est la personne qui m'intéresse ? dit lentement la reine »

Hosta haussa les épaules. La guerrière était dangereuse, mais elle ne céderait jamais au caprice lubrique d'un aristocrate gonflée de morgue. Si elle voulait prendre du plaisir, qu'elle paie.

« J'ai un ami speculatores Augusti. Un centurion. Très proche de l'Empereur. Je pourrais aussi demander à mon garde du corps de t'égorger. Là, tout de suite maintenant. Toi, ton mari, tous tes gens. Et tu sais quoi ? Personne ne viendrait jamais m'en réclamer des comptes. »

La reine sortit un papier de dessous sa riche stola de soie. Elle le déplia et l'étala sur la table.

« J'ai préparé l'acte de vente. »

Hosta garda un silence hostile. Spurius s'empara du papier et rapprocha une lampe pour le lire.

« Gaïa Mettela ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est moi, grimaça la reine. »

Le nom ne lui était pas inconnue.

« La femme invitée dans la loge impériale lors des jeux d'inauguration du grand amphithéâtre. Titus m'a offert cette gladiatrice, dit-elle en désignant Astarté du regard. »

Astarté salua narquoisement les tenanciers de l'auberge.

« Mais, c'est non, s'entêta Hosta.

\- Mais, c'est oui, rétorqua prestement Spurius. »

Sa femme lui lança un regard vindicatif. Un spectulatores, une favorite de l'Empereur Titus et elle lui tenait tête ?! Sa femme avait perdu l'esprit.

« D'accord, concéda brusquement Hosta. Mais ce sera cinquante mille sesterces. »

Astarté se rembrunit :

« Tu marchandes ! cracha-t-elle outrée. »

Gaïa l'invita d'un geste à rester calme.

« Trente, annonça Gaïa.

\- Quarante, tenta Hosta.

\- Trente.

\- C'est d'accord, intervint Spurius.

\- Comptant, exigea Hosta. Et la fille ne repart pas tant que l'argent n'a pas été versé.

\- Astarté... ?

\- Néria ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh...

\- Douterais-tu de notre confiance ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'attends.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... menaça la gladiatrice avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas alerte. »

Gaïa grimaça d'un air entendu.

« Les gladiatrices... sourit-elle en coin.

\- Comment connaissez vous Briséis ? osa demander Spurius.

\- C'est une amie.

\- Une amie ?! s'ébaudirent les deux tenanciers.

\- Une amie confirma Gaïa. De plus, j'ai une dette envers elle. C'est à moi qu'elle doit d'avoir été vendue. Sabina est un grande gladiatrice. Mais je lui ai brisé l'omoplate d'une flèche mal tirée. On ne vend pas mes amis dans des lupanars. Du moins, pas contre leur gré.

\- Elle a été bien traitée, assura Hosta. »

Gaïa en doutait, on lui avait rapporté des bruits détestables sur les conditions de vie de l'hoplomaque. Elle détestait ce couple dégoulinant d'obséquiosité et de lucre. Il avait déjà « formé » Abechoura. Brisé sa vie d'enfant. Sabina n'était plus une enfant, mais... Leur flagornerie, la peur qui leur suait par tous leurs pores, l'air suffisant et vicieux de la femme.

Elle hésita. Surprendre la déchéance d'un être pouvait entraîner de graves conséquences. Sabina était gladiatrice. Elle avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves au cours de sa vie. Peut-être ne lui en tiendrait-elle pas rigueur ? Son désir de confondre le couple l'emporta.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ils refusèrent. Inventèrent mille excuses, arguant qu'elle se trouvait avec un client respectable qui occupait de hautes fonctions dans l'administration de l'état. Gaïa les menaça en retour de mille tourments plus terribles et aussi crédibles les uns que les autres. Elle se leva, Hosta s'interposa. Gaïa lui saisi la trachée artère à pleine main et ses doigts se refermèrent dessus. Exactement comme le lui avaient appris les gladiatrices.

« Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin, siffla-t-elle dangereusement. »

.

Une scène détestable. Les poignets qui saignaient sur les avant-bras. L'homme qui haletait comme un chien, qui grognait comme un porc en rut et déversait des insanités dans l'oreille de la gladiatrice qui subissait son sort d'un air absent. L'homme n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« La fête est finie, déclara Gaïa d'une voix ferme. »

Sabina fixa son regard sur elle. L'homme continua à se trémousser. Gaïa l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'arrachât brutalement à son étreinte. Il jura, terriblement offensé et se retourna prêt à se défendre.

« Marcus Flavius... murmura lentement Gaïa.

\- Qu'est-ce que... »

Gaïa se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

« Votre cousin vous envoie ses amitiés de la fosse commune où il a été enterré à Patara, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Mon cousin ? balbutia l'homme décontenancé par la présence de cette inconnue dans un tel lieu, à un tel moment.

\- Aulus Flavius.

\- Que... »

Il la reconnut soudain.

« Gaïa Mettela !

\- Mmm, confirma Gaïa. Je vous imaginais mal, sénateur, vous vautrer dans la luxure nauséabonde de Subure, vous possédez pourtant une élégante villa. Elle est confortable, il y fait bien plus frais qu'ici et vos moyens financiers vous permettent de faire venir à domicile autant de prostitués qu'il vous plaît.

\- Mais... »

Un pugio lui coupa la parole.

« À genoux ! se fâcha soudain Gaïa. »

Puis s'adressant à Hosta et Spurius :

« Et vous, détachez-la. »

Tout le monde obtempéra. Sabina se massa les poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, domina ?

\- Je suis venue te récupérer. Je n'ai pas su tout de suite qu'Asper Geganius s'était débarrassé de toi. Je suis désolée, lui dit sincèrement Gaïa.

\- C'est pas grave. »

Sabina ne se posait même pas de questions ni pourquoi ni comment. Elle savait simplement que son calvaire s'achevait à ce moment même. Qu'elle venait de gagner sa liberté. Que la Gaïa Mettela la gardât ensuite comme esclave n'y changerait rien.

« Vous êtes venue toute seule ?

\- Non, Astarté m'accompagne, mais elle est partie chercher de l'argent.

\- Vous m'achetez ?

\- Je ne veux pas commettre de crime dans une affaire si importante. Il en va de ta vie. Je veux que ton acquisition soit légale.

\- Mmm.

\- Sabina, tu as une requête particulière en ce qui concerne ton client ? »

La jeune gladiatrice regarda attentivement Gaïa. Elle sut à son expression qu'elle pouvait exiger ce qu'elle voulait.

« Mouais, il a couvert Aeshma d'obscénités. Je déteste qu'on insulte mes camarades. Il se croit tellement viril, c'en est pathétique. Euh... je... peut-être...

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Gaïa. Si tu veux l'égorger, je te cède mon pugio. »

Marcus Flavius blêmit. Horrifié. Qui était Gaïa Mettela ? Dieux, elle avait tué le puissant Aulus ! Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie égorgé par une pute à Subure, qu'on l'y retrouve nu le lendemain matin allongé dans la fange de la rue. Son honneur n'y survivrait pas. Sa mémoire serait honni par ses paires et ses enfants.

Sabina regarda ses cuisses. Du sperme y collait. Elle releva les yeux. Gaïa se fendit d'une moue. L'idée de la gladiatrice l'étonnait un peu et la dégoûtait plutôt, mais il rabaisserait la morgue et les prétentions virils de Marcus Flavius d'une manière exemplaire. La morale romaine ! pensa -t-elle avec condescendance.

« Vas-y, dit-elle à la gladiatrice. Je passerais le mot dans la bonne société romaine. Vous devriez vous montrez plus prudent et surtout plus vertueux, Marcus. Vous encourriez moins de honte. »

La gladiatrice s'avança et se plaça devant le sénateur. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes.

« Lave-moi, les mains derrière le dos, avec ta bouche et ta langue. Je ne veux plus une larme de ton foutre sur moi.

\- Que...Quoi ? Gaïa, s'il vous plaît, balbutia affolé le sénateur.

\- Je peux aussi lui donner mon pugio. Sabina est réputée dans le maniement du pugio. Et sans rire, Marcus, qui s'étonnera de retrouver ton corps lardé de coups de couteau dans une ruelle fangeuse de Subure ? Tes enfants et tes amis ? »

Le sénateur se résolut la mort dans l'âme à la demande abject et infamante de la gladiatrice.

« Applique-toi, lui dit encore celle-ci. Je te dirais quand arrêter. »

Sabina resta stoïque. Gaïa se sentait un peu gênée, mais elle trouvait la punition hautement réjouissante. Hosta et Spurius étaient atterrés, si l'histoire transpirait qu'un sénateur avait subi une telle humiliation dans leur établissement, ils courraient à la ruine.

Le sénateur s'activa longtemps, guidé et morigéné par la gladiatrice quand il ne se montrait pas assez efficace.

« C'est bon, dit soudain Sabina en se reculant.

\- Habillez-vous et rentrez chez vous, Marcus, lui intima Gaïa. Et ne vous avisez pas de vous venger sur ces gens ni de faire courir de fausses rumeurs. Compris ?

\- Oui, répondit misérablement le sénateur mortifié. »

Gaïa se désintéressa de lui, alors que l'homme se rhabillait en vitesse.

« Tu as des vêtements ? demanda-t-elle à Sabina.

\- Oui. »

La gladiatrice tira une feminalia et une tunique de laine grossière d'un coffre. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de carbatinas usagée. Gaïa grimaça de contrariété.

« Tu as mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je te commande à manger ?

\- Je préfère attendre.

\- Il y a du vin et des fruits en attendant.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Viens, Sabina. »

Gaïa s'efforçait de ne pas montrer à la gladiatrice combien elle était contrariée et en colère, mais Astarté le vit tout de suite en arrivant. Elle dédia cependant un grand sourire à Sabina et lui ouvrit ses bras. L'accolade fut chaleureuse. Astarté se recula ensuite, observa un moment la Samnite et lui tendit son bras. Sabina le saisit. Elle réintégra tout à coup pleinement son statut de gladiatrice, sa fierté, et oublia les quarante cinq jours qu'elle venait de vivre.

.

Astarté était retournée seule à l'auberge des _Quatre sœurs_. Elle avait dévasté l'établissement. Quand elle était partie, les vigiles accouraient pour circoncire l'incendie, mais il n'avait pas sauvé l'auberge et l'insula qui l'abritait. Gaïa et Sabina avait su parce qu'elle portait des brûlures aux bras et que ses cheveux avaient roussit à certains endroits. Gaïa avait exigé de savoir. La gladiatrice et la domina s'étaient affrontées. Astarté avait cédé parce que Gaïa avait remis en cause la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, mais elle ne s'était pas étendue. La domina lui avait reproché d'être partie seule, mais elle avait approuvé son geste. Implicitement. Cela avait suffit à Astarté. Sabina n'avait pas fait autrement. Elle avait surtout retenu que la grande Dace, l'avait vengée. Par amitié. Elle avait effacé définitivement toute trace de son infamie. Abechoura et Néria n'avaient rien su, sinon que Sabina était là et qu'elle intégrait la familia.

Elle était alors redevenue aussi bavarde qu'avant.

.

* * *

.

« Vous ne m'avez rien dit, lui reprocha Abechoura

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu aux _Quatre sœurs_. Et je n'ai jamais eu trop envie de parler de mon passage là-bas.

\- Gaïa et Astarté savaient ?

\- Il faudra que tu leur demandes. Astarté ne m'a rien dit, mais peut-être le savait-elle et que c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est retournée là-bas.

\- Mmm, fit pensivement Abechoura.

\- Tu es courageuse, Abechoura. Tu n'as rien à envier à ta sœur, lui déclara sincèrement Sabina. »

Abechoura hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu, mais touchée par l'estime qui se lisait dans le regard de Sabina.

« Qui va être déclarée vainqueur ? demanda-telle en fixant son regard sur les deux gladiatrices dont les noms enflammaient l'amphithéâtre.

\- Si le propréteur est intelligent et qu'il se montre juste, elles seront déclarée à égalité. C'est encore mieux que de gagner et je crois que ça leur plaira bien plus. C'est rare de bénéficier d'une égalité. Aeshma en a remporté une avec Astarté ici même à Patara et une autre à Pompéi face à Atalante déjà. Penthésilée et Lysippé à Rome, mais c'était des combats vraiment épiques. Je n'ai jamais connu cette chance. Si jamais, c'est leur dernier combat, c'est le plus bel hommage qu'elles peuvent se rendre l'une à l'autre. Elles ont toujours été incroyables toutes les deux ensembles. Elles le méritent. »

.

Sextus Constans Baebius se montra intelligent. Il se rappela de la punition dont avait souffert la thrace trois ans auparavant, du courage dont elle avait fait preuve à cette occasion, de sa dignité, de celle de sa camarade. La thrace avait remporté la victoire lors du munus. La grande rétiaire lors de la soirée privée. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé sa victoire injuste, pourtant, Sextus pensait que malgré ses blessures, la thrace n'avait pas failli à cette occasion, qu'elle avait offert un véritable combat à sa camarade et que la rétiaire l'avait très honorablement et très brillamment gagné. Elle était à égalité. Une victoire chacune. À chaque fois, elles avaient tenu leur public en haleine, elles avaient combattu sans concession. Comme aujourd'hui. À qui pouvait-il accorder la victoire sans se montrer injuste ? Sans déplaire au public ? Il demanda le silence, l'orchestre se tut, les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle.

Il avait pris sa décision.

« Stantes missi ! cria-t-il. »

Sa popularité ne connut plus de limite.

L'arbitre répéta la sentence aux deux gladiatrices. Elles saluèrent le propréteur avec déférence. En réalité, elles saluèrent en direction de la loge. Tout le reste se déroula dans une semi-conscience. La proclamation de leur gloire avait suffit à leur bonheur et leur conscience avait cédé. Elles saluèrent le public, firent, personne ne sut comment, le tour de l'arène, marquant le sable blond. On pouvait suivre Atalante à l'empreinte de ses caligaes. L'empreinte sanglante d'une chaussure imbibée de sang.

.

Atticus rageait dans les coulisses.

« Je ne vais bientôt même plus avoir besoin de les soigner, grommelait-il furieux.

\- Ça ira, ça ira, medicus, tentait vainement de le rassurer Ajax.

\- Et toi que fais-tu debout ?! l'invectiva Atticus.

\- Je suis venu assister à leur triomphe.

\- Vous n'êtes tous que des gamins inconscients !

\- Vous allez avoir besoin de bras solides...

\- Tu es blessé, rétorqua le médecin au gladiateur qui avait combattu un peu plus tôt.

\- Mais je suis solide.

\- Des gamins ! répéta Atticus. »

Mais il se félicita dix minutes plus tard de la présence du solide gladiateur.

.

Les jeux avaient été un succès retentissant. Julia en retira plus encore que le propréteur, une immense considération et le ludus de Sidé acquit sa nouvelle appellation dans la gloire. Tous les meliores de Marcia à Aeshma et Atalante, en passant pas Ajax, Euryale, Megara et Germanus avaient contribué à couvrir le ludus de louanges. Mais pas seulement eux. Sur le forum, devant les étals du marché, sur les quais du port, dans les rues et dans les auberges, à la caserne des légionnaires de Fulminata ou à celle de la milice urbaine, lors des soirées élégantes ou dans des beuveries épiques, on commenta les prestations de Galini, de Boudicca, d'Aper, de Penthésilée et de Lysipée, d'autres encore dont on n'avait pas toujours retenu les noms.

Le ludus Mettelus.

Julia fut chaleureusement félicitée et noyée sous les invitations.

.

« Ta gloire assure définitivement la réussite de mes ambitions, lui déclara un soir Quintus l'air goguenard. On me courtise autant que si j'étais le favori de l'Empereur en personne.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, mon chéri, répondit distraitement Julia.

\- Tu n'as perdu que deux gladiateurs durant ces jeux.

\- Mmm.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Aeshma et Atalante ?

\- Mmm.

\- Comment vont-elles ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tu as reçu des réponses à ton offre ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Anté. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait racheter son contrat en me servant. Il est marié, il a un enfant et sa femme est enceinte. Il m'a dit qu'il ne regrettait pas de s'être engagé, mais qu'il avait des obligations envers sa femme et ses enfants et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de les laisser seuls.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé ?

\- Il était sur l' _Artémisia_ quand les pirates l'ont attaquée. J'ai pensé l'envoyer à Myra Il pourra aussi veiller sur mes biens et sur la production de murex. Bois vert n'est pas très loin et il connaît Rachel.

\- Tu as confiance en lui ?

\- Je sais qu'Aeshma et Atalante voulait qu'il s'embarque avec elles sur la _Stella Maris._ J'ai aussi parlé à Lucia, la femme du gladiateur mort sur l' _Artémisia_. Elle m'a assuré qu'Anté et sa femme étaient des gens honnêtes.

\- Pourquoi s'est-il engagé dans la gladiature ?

\- Pour rembourser les dettes que lui a laissé son père en mourant.

\- Et tu n'as vu personne d'autre ?

\- Britannia. Elle m'a demandé sa liberté. Enfin, elle m'a demandé si j'accepterai de la lui donner, si elle partait.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Herennius m'a parlé d'Ajax. Il veut lui proposer d'être doctor.

\- Une très bonne idée, je pense.

\- Oui, si Ajax ne veut pas partir.

\- Et Marcia ?

\- Elle n'a pas daigné aborder le sujet, mais je compte bien la garder auprès de moi. Elle a été sérieusement touchée à la dernière chasse.

\- Et tu t'inquiètes.

\- J'ai eu du mal avant, Quintus. Mais maintenant...

\- Tu ne veux pas laisser notre fille risquer encore sa vie pour un simple spectacle ? »

Julia leva un regard reconnaissant à Quintus. Reconnaissant et surpris. Il grimaça.

« Cette gamine t'aime depuis longtemps, tu l'aimes en retour aussi affectueusement. J'ai toujours apprécié Marcia, sa confiance m'honore et, j'avoue que l'idée de l'adopter me comble de joie. De plus, j'éprouvais beaucoup d'estime pour Valens Atilius. Prendre soin de sa fille me semble être un devoir. »

Julia haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord, je l'aime. »

Julia s'approcha de Quintus et lui déposa un baiser doux et chaud sur la joue. Elle lui attrapa ensuite le menton, lui tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Tu es l'homme de la situation, Quintus. »

Le jurisconsulte lui enserrera la taille.

« Ah oui ?

\- Mmm. »

Il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Elle sourit narquoisement. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et promena ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle exhala un soupir de plaisir.

« J'ai du travail, souffla Julia.

\- Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre. »

Cela pouvait attendre.

.

Gaïa avait fait fi des humeurs et des restrictions d'Aeshma. Julia était passée voir la jeune Parthe, Marcia était passée la voir, Abechoura, Astarté, Quintus, Néria, bref tout le monde, sauf elle. Parce qu'Aeshma avait exigé vingt jours ? Si la terre entière pouvait la voir, Gaïa ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'en priverait. D'ailleurs, il n'irait pas la voir. Elle irait voir Atalante. La grande rétiaire, elle, ne lui avait pas imposé de délai stupide et qu'y pouvait Gaïa si Atticus avait logé les deux gladiatrices dans la même pièce ? Rien.

« Tu m'accompagnes, Astarté ?

\- J'irai au bout de la terre avec vous, domina. »

Gaïa la regarda d'un air contrarié.

« Vous en doutez ? demanda l'insupportable gladiatrice.

\- Non. Dis-moi, Sabina ne s'est pas encore fait reconnaître ?

\- Non.

\- Elle s'inquiète pourtant pour Aeshma et Atalante.

\- Je lui fais des rapports réguliers et si ce n'est moi, Néria et Abechoura s'en chargent. Elle ne veut pas influencer la décision de Germanus.

\- C'est stupide. Ils s'aiment vraiment ?

\- Je pense que oui. Marcia dit que c'est évident pour Germanus et elle m'a raconté les adieux de Sabina au ludus.

\- Qu'a décidé Germanus ?

\- Il attend, mais je vais aller le voir.

\- Tu vas lui dire que Sabina est revenue ?

\- Non, je vais le convaincre de regagner sa liberté.

\- Abechoura n'a pas résisté quant à elle à aller voir Aeshma.

\- Le combat d'Aeshma et d'Atalante l'a impressionnée. Sabina et Néria m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à un munus avant celui-ci et les prestations d'Atalante et d'Aeshma sont toujours très impressionnantes. Abechoura a cru qu'elle allait perdre définitivement sa sœur. Elle ne veut pas en parler et prétend la détester, mais elle l'aime profondément.

\- Tu as eu peur ? voulut savoir Gaïa.

\- Pour ces deux folles ? Mouais, un peu, mais j'ai confiance. Je sais qu'elles n'iront jamais trop loin et puis, c'est tellement... Elles sont tellement...

\- Et tu es allée les voir sitôt le munus fini. Tu m'as abandonnée.

\- Marcia était avec vous, se défendit Astarté. Et, euh...

\- Tu t'inquiétais.

\- Je voulais savoir si elles allaient bien.

\- Tu es une amie précieuse, Astarté.

\- Merci, domina.

\- Tu m'accompagnes alors ?

\- Oui, je vous défendrais contre Aeshma ! plaisanta Astarté. »

Gaïa sourit avec indulgence.

.

Aeshma ne se fâcha pas et se fendit même d'un sourire de bienvenue et d'une plaisanterie :

« Vous n'avez pas résisté ?

\- Mmm, vue votre prestation, tu t'attendais à ce que je vous ignore ? répondit Gaïa en insistant sur le pronom personnel pluriel.

\- Non, pas trop.

\- J'ai apporté à manger. »

Aeshma se renfrogna.

« J'ai demandé l'autorisation de votre médecin, celle de votre doctor et celle de votre laniste.

\- Ouais ?

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être des visiteurs donc j'ai prévu large.

\- Vous usez des privilèges que vous confèrent vos liens de famille avec Julia Mettela Valeria.

\- Doutais-tu que je n'en profite pas ?

\- Non. »

Marcia arriva sur ces entre-faits. Elle s'égaya tout de suite de l'initiative de Gaïa et se mit à jacasser comme une pie. Astarté l'encouragea. Elles commencèrent à plaisanter et Néria qui n'avait pas manqué d'accompagner Gaïa riait à gorge déployée.

« Tu parles d'une convalescence, grommela Aeshma.

\- Je t'ai préparé des lentilles et du poissons cru. Et j'ai apporté la meilleure posca du marché, voulut l'amadouer Gaïa. »

Aeshma se dérida tout de suite et se redressa sur sa couche.

« Domina, je vous adore ! dit-elle avec enthousiaste. La bouffe est horriblement triste ici. Atticus est un véritable tortionnaire. »

Tout le monde rit.

Le repas fut joyeux. Atalante céda la première à la fatigue. Astarté l'incita à se recoucher et l'aida à trouver une position confortable.

« Je peux mourir en paix, marmonna la jeune Syrienne à moitié endormie.

\- T'attendras un peu si ça ne te dérange pas, répliqua Astarté.

\- Mmm, je te manquerais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et tes principes idiots ?

\- Si tu reprends ta liberté, je les laisserais tomber.

\- Avec tout le monde ou juste avec moi ? »

Astarté se figea.

« Je te connais, expliqua Atalante.

\- Avec toi seulement, finit par répondre Astarté.

\- Tant mieux, il ne me restait qu'une fois cette année.

\- Parce que tu en espérais plus que trois ?

\- Mmm, bien plus que ça, sourit bêtement Atalante.

\- Il faudrait que tu sois un plus en forme avant cela, la provoqua Astarté amusée.

\- J'y travaille, Astar, j'y travaille, murmura Atalante.

\- Dors en attendant.

\- Mouais. Sois sage en attendant, sourit encore Atalante en sombrant. »

Astarté se mordit les lèvres. Elle passa une main sur le front d'Atalante. Pas très sûre de mériter son affection et son estime, sûre par contre qu'Atalante méritait la sienne.

.

Aeshma tint un peu plus longtemps. Ce fut Atticus qui renvoya tout le monde.

« Soigne-toi bien, Aeshma, lui dit Gaïa en prenant congé.

\- Merci, domina, et c'était gentil pour le repas, vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.

\- C'est noté. Avec de quoi manger ?

\- Non, pas obligé. Votre présence suffira.

\- Ton délai tient toujours ?

\- Mouais, sauf si on n'est pas rentré au ludus au moins trois jours avant son expiration. »

Gaïa prit un air songeur.

« S'il vous plaît, ajouta Aeshma.

\- Comme il te plaira, accepta sérieusement Gaïa. »

Un regard d'intelligence.

Aeshma s'était montrée amicale et agréable, pourquoi lui refuser par caprice ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Gaïa savait que la jeune Parthe ne resterait pas au ludus. C'était tout ce qui lui importait vraiment.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Les cheveux d'Artémis :**

Grande question ! Personnellement, je l'imagine et je la préfère en brune, comme cela semble avoir été le cas chez les anciens. Les céramiques grecques la représentent en général sous les traits d'une brune. Le statuaire ne nous apprend pas grand chose.

Plus tard, elle fut représentée blonde ou brune.

Mais ici les cheveux ont moins d'importance que les qualités guerrières et la grâce dont fait preuve Marcia.

.

 **La Fureur des jeux :**

Abechoura est victime de cette passion dévorante qui perdurera jusqu'à l'interdiction définitive des jeux, par l'Empereur Honorius en 404.

Les chasses perdurèrent jusqu'au VIe siècle.

Les combats de gladiatrice ont été interdit en 200 par l'Empereur Septime Sévère.

L'engouement que déclanchaient les munus est très bien expliqué par Saint Augustin dans ses _Confessions_

Il y raconte comment un fervent chrétien, Alypin, qui honnissait les combats de gladiateurs et les condamnait parce qu'ils était contraires à l'enseignement du Christ, fut entraîné par un ami à y assister et devint dès lors un fanatique de ces spectacles.

.

 **Représentation des Amazones dans l'antiquité :**

Les anciens n'ont jamais considéré les Amazones comme un peuple mythique et n'ont donc jamais remis en cause leur existence. Les auteurs racontaient qu'elles avaient occupé et fondé des villes dans le nord de la Turquie actuelle, mais situaient leur sphère d'influence au nord de la mer noire. Les récentes études archéologique et anthropologiques ont montré que de nombreuse tombes attribuées à des guerriers Scythes renfermaient en réalité des corps de femmes. Les blessures que portent encore leurs squelettes témoignent de leur activité guerrière et la richesse de certaines tombes, de leur importance au sein de la société Scythe.

Si le sujet des Amazones vous intéresse :

Adrienne Mayor : _Les Amazones,_ 2017 (pour la traduction fr), ed. La découverte.

Le sous-titre accrocheur, _Quand les femmes étaient à l'égale des hommes_ ne laissent pas présager un ouvrage plus scientifique que romancé... Pourtant, c'est le cas. L'auteur est chercheuse à l'université de Stanford. D'ailleurs, il est spécifique de l'édition française car le titre original est :

 _The Amazones, lives and legends of warriors women across the ancient world_ , 2014, Princeton University.

.

 **Colombus :**

Célèbre gladiateur ayant combattu sous l'armatura des mirmillons sous le règne de Caligula.

Il eut cependant le malheur de déplaire au souverain fervent admirateur des thraces. Colombus gagna en effet un combat contre un thrace, favori de l'empereur.

Colombus encourut une terrible vengeance. Un médecin payé par Caligula oignit la blessure que le mirmillon avait reçue lors du combat d'un puissant poison.

.

.

.


	40. Janus

.

 **CHAPITRE XL**

* * *

.

.

.

Une tête apparue, suivie d'un torse. Le reste ne suivit pas. La gladiatrice marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand Atalante l'aperçut :

« Enyo, reste ici. Je pars. Marcia, tu viens ?

\- Où ça ? répondit étourdiment la jeune fille qui profitait des rayons chauds du soleil d'automne et rêvassait béatement, allongée sur le dos.

\- Marcia, la morigéna gentiment Atalante.

\- Mais quoi ? protesta la jeune fille. »

Atalante se baissa pour lui attraper la main et la tira brusquement sur ses pieds.

« Parfois vous vous ressemblez tellement, grommela Atalante.

\- Hé ! protesta Aeshma.

\- Vraiment, vous êtes bêtes, ajouta la grande rétiaire. Allez, Marcia, bouge-toi. »

Marcia s'apprêtait à la suivre quand elle aperçut enfin la jeune Sarmate.

\- Oh ! Salut, Enyo ! la salua-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Marcia ! râla Atalante qui présageait que Marcia allait se lancer dans une discussion qu'Enyo ne repousserait pas.

\- Mais... Oh... »

Marcia s'embarrassa soudain.

« Ah, euh, tu veux parler à Aeshma ? demanda-t-elle à la thrace.

\- Parfois, tu me désespères, Marcia, grogna Aeshma en se redressant en position assise. »

Elle adressa ensuite une mine courroucée à Atalante.

« Mais elle ne me ressemble pas ! affirma-t-elle.

\- Presque pas, ricana Atalante. »

Elle s'éloigna. Elle avait toujours le bras droit immobilisé et elle boitait. D'autant plus qu'elle avait autant de difficulté à poser le pied droit que le pied gauche. Elle dormait mal à cause de son bras et Aeshma tout comme Atticus avait drastiquement restreint sa consommation d'opiacé et de chanvre.

.

Atalante surréagissait aux drogues. Sa quasi-overdose un an auparavant avait exacerbé sa sensibilité. Même sous dose réduite, elle prenait un air complètement imbécile et se fendait de déclarations plus stupides les unes que les autres. Elle se montrait horriblement sentimentale et Aeshma avait dû appeler à l'aide pour gérer sa camarade.

Astarté s'était lâchement défilée, arguant qu'Atalante ne lui avait pas permis le moindre geste affectueux depuis quinze jours et qu'elle ne voulait pas malhonnêtement profiter d'elle. Aeshma l'avait insultée et pour finir, la grande Dace avait avoué qu'elle ne résisterait pas à Atalante si celle-ci lui faisait des avances trop appuyées et qu'Atalante lui reprocherait certainement par la suite d'avoir céder à son désir.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! avait demandé Aeshma avec véhémence.

\- Non. »

Aeshma avait enjoint Astarté à disparaître de sa vue et l'avait traitée de tous les noms. La Dace avait haussé les épaules.

« Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Aesh.

\- Dégage ! »

.

Atalante était devenue ingérable. Si on ne répondait pas à ses paroles dégoulinantes de sentimentalité ou à ses envies de câlins béats, elle se mettait à pleurer en disant que personne ne l'aimait, qu'elle était stupide et frustre, que tout le monde était lettré, qu'elle était ignorante, qu'elle ne savait pas monter à cheval, qu'elle ne savait pas nager, pas danser, pas tirer à l'arc et qu'elle ne savait même pas comment préparer une salade de lentilles ou un plat de poisson cru qui rendaient Aeshma si heureuse.

Le reste du temps, elle somnolait, un sourire crétin affiché sur les lèvres. Du moins, c'était ainsi que le définissait Aeshma.

Aeshma qui retint plus d'une fois ses poings.

Marcia, inquiète, lui suggéra d'arrêter les drogues et d'en parler à Atticus. La jeune fille détestait voir la grande Syrienne dans cet état.

Ni Atticus, ni ses aides, ni les masseurs, ni les doctors, ni même Julia ou Gaïa ne connaissaient l'état d'Atalante quand elle délirait. Aeshma la tenait à l'abri des regards. Chloé avait bien essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Aeshma avait refusé qu'elle lui rendît visite quand Atalante était sous l'emprise des drogues. Et Aeshma s'assurait que sa camarade était normale quand elle prenait l'air, ce qui était rare.

La jeune Parthe se résolut à suivre l'avis de Marcia. Elle se confia à Atticus. Lui avoua les effets secondaires des drogues. La Parthe semblait épuisée.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit avant, Sameen ?

\- …

\- Tu me déçois, medicus. Ton affection pour Atalante, t'as fait oublier que trop d'effets secondaires tuent l'efficacité d'une drogue. De plus, toi qui es toujours si attentive à ton corps, tu t'es négligée. Tu dors bien ?

\- Non. Elle me colle, elle parle tout le temps et elle pleure quand je la jette, grommela Aeshma.

\- On arrête.

\- Mais elle souffre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir, alors ?

\- Marcia m'a conseillée de...

\- Marcia a bien fait. La douleur passera et Atalante est assez résistante pour s'en accommoder d'ici-là. »

.

Depuis Atalante souffrait. Mais elle avait l'air normal. Elle accepta l'arrêt des drogues sans comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé. Le nom d'Atticus et la confiance qu'elle vouait à Aeshma la dispensèrent de poser des questions. Elle en réclama cependant. Particulièrement la nuit quand la douleur devenait trop forte. Aeshma répondait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, qu'elles freinaient sa guérison. Mais un soir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, Atalante finit par reprocher son indifférence à Aeshma.

« Aesh, pourquoi tu ne me donnes rien ? Pourquoi Atticus ne me donne rien non plus ? Je n'en demande pas tout le temps, mais je n'en peux plus. Juste la nuit. J'ai besoin de dormir.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il te faut des prises en trop grande quantité.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Aesh, s'il te plaît, l'avait suppliée Atalante. »

La grande Syrienne avait insisté, elle pouvait s'accommoder des jours, mais pas des nuits. Gérer la douleur, mais pas le manque de sommeil.

De dépit et de frustration, Aeshma lui avait crûment craché la vérité. Atalante s'était décomposée. Elle repensa à sa nuit dans les bras de Gaïa.

« Comme à Rome, souffla-t-elle atterrée.

\- Ouais, voilà, avait hargneusement confirmé Aeshma. »

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils. Rome ? Atalante avait l'air bien trop horrifiée pour que ses écarts se fussent limités à ce qu'en savait Aeshma : ses déclarations, son air crétin et son envie de dormir avec elle. La jeune Parthe se rappela qu'Atalante avait passé la nuit à la villa de Gaïa et qu'elle appelait la domina par son prénom depuis cette fameuse nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rome ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai voulu séduire Antiochus... avoua piteusement Atalante. »

Aeshma se mit à rire.

« … et Gaïa, souffla ensuite Atalante d'une voix à peine audible. »

Aeshma redevint tout à coup extrêmement sérieuse.

« Gaïa ?

\- Euh, oui, mais on a rien fait, elle, euh... Elle a été très gentille.

\- C'est là, dit soudain Aeshma.

\- Quoi là ?

\- C'est cette nuit-là que tu lui as raconté Pergame. »

Atalante blêmit.

« Elle t'a raconté ?

\- Non, elle ne m'a rien raconté, la rassura Aeshma. Elle m'a juste fait comprendre que tu t'étais confiée à elle. »

Atalante se détendit.

« Elle ne trahirait pas un secret, Ata. Jamais.

\- Oui... Elle s'était montrée tellement... et c'était plus facile...

\- C'est pour cela que tu l'appelles Gaïa ?

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à... euh...

\- Oh ! la morigéna Aeshma. Ata, arrête de délirer. Gaïa est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu as arrêté de l'appeler domina ? lui demanda Atalante un peu surprise et plutôt ravie.

\- Tu dors avec Astarté toutes les nuits ? répliqua Aeshma. »

La conversation fut close.

Depuis Atalante souffrait donc en silence.

.

Enyo s'avança gauchement.

« Allez, amène-toi, Enyo ! l'invectiva sèchement Aeshma. Tu n'es plus une novice. »

La jeune Sarmate prit un pas plus assuré.

« Assieds-toi, l'invita Aeshma. Tu veux me parler ?

\- Mmm. »

Enyo s'assit, puis resta silencieuse. Elle avait retardé sans cesse son entrevue avec sa meliora. Elle voulait son avis. Elle avait pris une décision, mais elle n'était pas très sûre qu'elle fût sage, qu'elle fût aussi capable d'assumer son choix à long terme. Son regard se perdit au loin. Les vergers et les oliveraies, la montagne et les forêts. Elle inspira longuement.

« C'est vrai que c'est bien les terrasses, murmura-t-elle. Tu as toujours de bonnes idées.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois meliora ? répliqua Aeshma mi-revêche, mi-moqueuse. »

Les états d'âme d'Enyo l'énervaient, mais elle aimait bien la Sarmate. Et, depuis un an, celle-ci ne l'avait jamais déçue. Aeshma était même plutôt très fière de la compter parmi les thraces.

« Bon, Enyo... ? ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Je voudrais ton avis. »

Aeshma attendit la suite. Elle ne vint pas.

« Je t'écoute, grogna Aeshma.

\- Tu as beaucoup travaillé à la forge quand nous étions au grand domaine.

\- Mmm, j'aime bien.

\- C'est Berival qui t'a appris ?

\- Mmm.

\- C'est un bon maître ?

\- C'est un bon forgeron.

\- Il est sympa...

\- Mmm.

\- Je t'ai observé forger, j'ai observé Berival aussi. »

Enyo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Enyo ! s'impatienta Aeshma

\- J'aime bien Berival et... Aeshma ? Crois-tu qu'il accepterait de m'apprendre le métier ?

\- Tu veux devenir forgeron ?

\- Je voudrais apprendre à forger des armes et des pièces de bouclier ou d'armure. Je sais qu'il en est capable. On s'est battu avec des armes qu'il avait lui-même forgées. Elles n'étaient pas très belles, mais elles étaient bien équilibrées et je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à leur reprocher question efficacité.

\- Il crée des outils pour le domaine, les serpes tailladent aussi bien que des sicas. Il répare et forge les pointes des pilums pour les gardes et les bergers Et, depuis qu'il travaille pour Julia, il a appris à forger des pointes de flèches.

\- Ouais, c'est génial. Ici on n'a même pas le droit d'approcher l'armurerie.

\- Je ne savais pas que le métier te plaisait.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un gladiateur qui se respecte ne soit pas intéressé par le travail de l'armurier. Gaelig répare nos pièces d'armure et nos armes, il les affûte, mais Berival, il les forge. C'est... Comment c'est de travailler le métal ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au Grand Domaine ? Berival t'aurait accueillie avec plaisir.

\- Je n'ai pas osé.

\- Tu es débile.

\- Aeshma, crois-tu que je saurais apprendre le métier ? Crois-tu que ça me plairait ? Crois-tu que Berival accepterait de me former ? Crois-tu que Julia Mettela accepterait ? Crois-tu que...

\- Oh... Enyo... l'arrêta la jeune Parthe.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la Sarmate qui savait que sa meliora n'aimait pas vraiment discuter.

\- Et si je te dis non ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? lui demanda Aeshma.

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Enyo n'avait pas vraiment pensé à une autre option. Aeshma décida d'être honnête.

« Bon, d'abord, sache que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre ta décision.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir déranger, s'excusa la jeune Sarmate. »

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever. Une main de fer la retint assise.

« Tu es déjà débile, ne te montre pas stupide, la morigéna durement Aeshma. Je ne vais pas te refuser ce genre de conseil.

\- …

\- Tu veux savoir si tu sauras apprendre le métier ? Si tu possèdes les qualités qu'il faut à un apprenti ? Tu sais écouter, Enyo, tu sais apprendre. Tu mérites ta place au premier palus, on ne te l'a jamais donnée à cause de moi, tu le sais très bien, pourtant tu ne t'es jamais montrée envieuse et tu ne m'en as jamais voulu.

\- Tu es meilleure que moi, se justifia honnêtement la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Pour débuter en forgerie, il faut accepter de ne rien savoir, de commencer depuis le début. Je sais que tu en es capable, parce que tu n'as jamais ignoré un conseil et que mieux encore, tu les sollicites.

\- Mais tu m'as toujours reproché cela.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes confiance en toi, parce que, une fois sur le sable, on est tout seul et que si tu penses à ce que ferait untel ou untel, tu te déconcentres. Quand on se déconcentre, on fait des erreurs et on reçoit des coups.

\- C'était bidon tes coups de gueule ?

\- Non, tu m'énervais, ronchonna Aeshma. »

Enyo dissimula un sourire.

« Si le métier te plaira ? continua Aeshma. »

Elle regarda attentivement sa camarade.

« Je pense que oui, si l'idée d'apprendre à forger t'a séduite, je suis sûre que ça te plaira. Si Berival acceptera de te former ? Tu t'es bien entendu avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Mmm, il m'a fait une ou deux réflexions sur toi. Il t'apprécie, je crois que tu l'as impressionné.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Enyo, râla Aeshma. Sans toi, Galus et Ishtar, on ne serait jamais rentrés dans la propriété. Enfin, on y serait rentrés, mais avec beaucoup plus de pertes. Tu étais responsable de cette mission et tu l'as menée à bien. Tu as su faire confiance aux gens qu'il fallait et prendre d'heureuses initiatives. Mieux, tu as su mener Galus et Ishtar à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Tu crois que Berival ne s'en est pas aperçu ? Je te connais en tant que meliora, je t'ai formée quand tu étais novice, je sais qui tu es et de quoi tu es capable. Il acceptera. Et si comme je le crois, tu te passionnes pour le métier, il t'apprendra tous ses secrets.

\- Comme Atticus avec toi ?

\- Mouais, sourit Aeshma. Pareil. C'est un beau métier, Enyo. Quand tu travailles une pièce de métal et que peu à peu, elle change de forme sous ton marteau... »

Aeshma soupira. Un geste de la main montra à Enyo ce qu'Aeshma pouvait éprouver quand elle forgeait. Son plaisir et sa fierté. Un sentiment de puissance lié à la sensation de créer, de transformer. Par la force de son bras, l'habilité de sa main et la puissance de son esprit. Maîtriser le geste et tout le reste. Chercher, comprendre et réussir. Tout ce qu'Enyo avait observé s'afficher au fond du regard de sa meliora quand elle forgeait. Quand Berival s'approchait d'elle et approuvait son travail d'un hochement de tête. Quand il lui montrait quelque chose, qu'il lui expliquait quelque chose. Qu'il la félicitait.

« Quant à Julia Mettela, continua Aeshma. Pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Il y a juste un petit problème...

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu devras vivre dans les parages de Tidutanus, Ursus et Corvinus. Ils assurent la sécurité du Grand Domaine.

\- Bah, je les ai supportés six ans. Et puis, j'ai combattu deux fois aux côtés de Tidutanus et d'Ursus.

\- Tu as même sauvé la vie de Tidutanus sur la _Stella Maris_ si je ne m'abuse ?

\- On ne laisse pas mourir un compagnon d'arme.

\- Le problème est donc réglé, conclut la jeune Parthe.

\- Merci, Aeshma. »

La meliora grogna. La décision d'Enyo lui plaisait.

« Tu vas partir aussi ? voulut savoir Enyo

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas vivre avec ta sœur ?

\- Mouais, peut-être.

\- Profites-en. Ne gâche pas ta chance. »

Aeshma tourna la tête vers la jeune Sarmate.

« J'appartenais à une petite tribu, expliqua la jeune Sarmate. On bougeait de place en place à la recherche de pâturages et de villages ou de campements à piller. Il ne faisait pas toujours bon pour les voyageurs de croiser notre route. On attaquait leurs convois et on se servait de ce dont on avait besoin. S'ils s'étaient rendus, on les laissait en vie et libres. Le commerce des esclaves ne nous intéressait pas. Pour les villages, c'était pareil. On ne les incendiait pas et on ne tuait que ceux qui avaient voulu se battre et qu'on avait été obligés de tuer. On épargnait les autres et on n'achevait jamais les blessés. Ça nous permettait de revenir tous les deux ou trois ans. S'il n'y a plus de village, il n'y a plus rien à voler.

\- Des pillards, hein ?

\- Pas seulement, se défendit Enyo. On faisait de l'élevage aussi et on vendait nos produits. On défendait notre territoire contre les autres groupes. Nous sommes des guerriers, Aeshma.

\- Mmm, c'est pour cela que tu savais déjà te battre en arrivant au ludus ?

\- On commence notre formation très jeune. J'avais déjà participé à des pillages et à deux guerres contre des tribus hostiles. On n'était pas très puissants ni très riches, mais on vivait bien.

\- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé enchaînée ?

\- L'une des tribus qu'on avait vaincue. Ils convoitaient notre territoire, ils n'avaient pas trop apprécié leur défaite non plus. Ils se sont alliés avec une petite cité que nous attaquions régulièrement. Il y avait aussi des guerriers étrangers, des mercenaires. Et des marchands. On ne les a pas attaqué, on n'en avait pas l'intention, mais ils nous avaient repérés. Ils ont attaqué le campement. On a été submergés. Notre chef a déposé les armes, comme c'est la coutume chez nous. Si tu déposes les armes, tu avoues avoir été vaincu et tu te retires. Implicitement une trêve de plusieurs années est instituée de part et d'autre. Mais là... Notre chef a été tué. Lâchement, alors qu'il ne portait plus d'arme. Ensuite... Ça a tourné au massacre. À la fin, il ne restait presque personne. Les survivants ont fini à genoux. Les habitants de la cité voulaient nous égorger jusqu'au dernier, les marchands ont proposé de nous emmener et de nous vendre. Ils ont promis un pourcentage sur la vente et ils ont eu gain de cause. Les blessés ont été achevés, les autres ont été vendus dans une ville au bord du Pont-Euxin, à Olbia. Je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai ensuite été emmenée à Héraclée du Pont. Un marchand qui connaissait Téos m'a achetée pour me revendre à lui. Il savait que je l'intéresserais.

\- Les Amazones n'ont pas toutes disparues, alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas une Amazone, Aeshma, protesta modestement Enyo. Notre tribu avait besoin de tout le monde pour combattre, les hommes seuls n'auraient pas suffi. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai perdu tout le monde. J'ai vu tomber ma mère, mon père, mes sœurs, mon frère, mes oncles et mes tantes. Pas un membre de ma famille n'a survécu. Et pour ma tribu... Nous n'étions pas nombreux, je suis la seule à avoir traversé la mer. Je ne retrouverai jamais personne et aucune autre tribu ne m'acceptera jamais dans ses rangs. Je n'ai plus d'existence sur les terres qui m'ont vue naître et grandir.

\- Tu n'as jamais raconté ça à personne. On savait juste que tu étais Sarmate parce que Téos t'appelait comme cela au début.

\- Le temps des secrets est fini, déclara simplement Enyo. Merci pour tes conseils. Tu resteras toujours ma meliora, Aeshma.

\- Pff...

\- Tu m'as inspirée sur le sable et tu as toujours pris soin de moi. C'était très dur au début.

\- Mais dis-moi, Enyo ? réalisa tout à coup Aeshma. Tes pillages ? Tu attaquais à pieds ? »

La jeune gladiatrice rougit.

« Non.

\- À cheval ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais monter ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

\- C'était avant et de toute façon, les gladiateurs combattent à pied. Je me suis félicitée de n'avoir rien dit. J'aurais détesté devenir bestiaire et après, quand nous sommes partis pour libérer le dominus et son fils, je ne voulais pas être privilégiée.

\- Tu montes bien ?

\- Nous sommes un peuple de cavaliers.

\- Si jamais je reviens au Grand Domaine, je verrai ce que tu vaux.

\- Quand tu veux, sourit Enyo qui avait saisi le défi dans la déclaration de sa meliora.

\- Julia possède des chevaux magnifiques.

\- J'avais remarqué ! Bon, je te laisse, merci, Aeshma. »

Alors qu'Enyo se levait, Aeshma l'apostropha :

« Enyo ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as pris une bonne décision, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pris la même.

\- Ouais, souffla Enyo. »

Aeshma... pensa-t-elle avec estime.

« Une dernière chose... dit encore la meliora. »

Ah ! Aeshma n'aurait pas été celle qu'Enyo pensait qu'elle était, s'il n'y avait eu cette dernière chose. Une chose qui l'inquiétait aussi.

« Oui ?

\- Ishtar... dit Aeshma. Euh... tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ?

\- Non. Je crois que tu devrais lui parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle a besoin qu'on la guide un peu.

\- Comme toi ? plaisanta Aeshma.

\- Tu es ma meliora et une camarade, Aeshma. Ishtar te voit différemment et elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Elle a besoin de toi. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle a esquivé toutes mes tentatives. Je sais simplement que Britannia a discuté avec elle.

\- Britannia ?

\- Elles ont partagé leur noviciat ensemble.

\- J'irai la voir.

\- Merci, j'aime bien cette fille. Elle n'a pas démérité de notre armatura. »

Aeshma ne pouvait qu'approuver.

.

Aeshma s'introduit dans la cellule d'Ishtar le soir même. Si elle frappa pour s'annoncer, elle ne prit pas le soin d'attendre une réponse. Elle entra.

« Oh, euh, s'embarrassa la jeune fille en la découvrant sur le seuil de sa porte. Aeshma ? »

La meliora fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'as-tu fait comme bêtise pour prendre un air si coupable ?

\- Rien, je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Ishtar en rougissant.

\- Enyo s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Enyo ?

\- Oui, Enyo, confirma Aeshma. »

La jeune gladiatrice la regarda d'un air déçu.

« Bon, moi aussi, concéda la meliora. Tu n'as pas pris de décision ? Tu veux rester au ludus ?

\- …

\- Tu crois que je t'en voudrais si tu restais au ludus ? Je crois que la domina t'offre une chance de reconquérir ta liberté, mais si tu préfères la vie de gladiatrice... Je sais que tu te plaîs au ludus. Ishtar, je ne te reprocherai rien, mais je crois que tu peux retrouver ailleurs ce qui te plaît tant ici. »

Le discours d'Aeshma n'était pas très cohérent. Elle ne voulait pas forcer la main d'Ishtar, mais elle serait déçue si la jeune fille restait. Elle était trop jeune. Elle était née libre, même si peut-être, elle avait vécue dans des conditions misérables. Pour Aeshma, rien ne justifiait qu'on sacrifiât sa liberté.

« Je..., hésita la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Oh, non, pensa Aeshma. Ishtar comptait elle aussi sur elle, mais contrairement à Enyo, elle n'aspirait pas seulement à ce que sa meliora la conseillât.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?

\- Ben... »

Comment lui expliquer ? pensait désolée la jeune Ishtar. Aeshma l'impressionnait trop.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi faire entre quoi et quoi ?

\- Euh... beuh...

\- Ishtar ! cria Aeshma. »

La jeune fille sursauta. Et se referma comme une huître. Aeshma s'en aperçut tout de suite. La colère monta. Ishtar prit un air terrifié. La jeune Parthe eut la furieuse envie de lui taper dessus, elle serra les mâchoires, la regarda méchamment et sortit en grommelant des insultes. Ishtar resta les yeux fixés sur son dos, les larmes montèrent.

.

Des gladiateurs finissaient la soirée dans la cour.

« Oh, tête de lard est en colère, ricana Astarté en voyant Aeshma claquer la porte de la cellule d'Ishtar. »

Enyo, Marcia et Atalante se retournèrent.

« Oh, non, elle sort de chez Ishtar, souffla Enyo.

\- Et ? demanda Marcia.

\- Ce matin, j'ai parlé d'Ishtar avec Aeshma. Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait lui parler. Et vu sa tête...

\- Ça s'est mal passé, finit pour elle Atalante.

\- C'est moi qui ai conseillé à Aeshma d'aller parler à Ishtar, je pensais que ça l'aiderait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Marcia.

\- Elle n'arrive pas à prendre une décision, répondit Britannia.

\- Quelle genre de décision ? lui demanda Marcia.

\- Elle a fait son noviciat avec moi, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner.

\- T'accompagner où ça ?

\- En Bretagne.

\- C'est une Galiléenne, remarqua Atalante. La Bretagne, d'après ce que j'en sais, n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'elle connaît.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le problème, souffla Britannia.

\- Ah, bon ? répliqua naïvement Celtine. »

Britannia lui adressa un sourire navré. Elle aimait bien Celtine, mais elle manquait de la plus élémentaire sensibilité.

\- C'est Aeshma le problème, expliqua Britannia.

\- Aeshma ? s'étonna Celtine pas plus éclairée qu'auparavant.

\- Elle aime beaucoup Aeshma, répondit Britannia en se tournant vers Marcia. »

Sa meliora pouvait comprendre. Ishtar aimait autant Aeshma que Marcia aimait Aeshma.

« Je ne comprends ce qui attire tant les jeunettes chez Aeshma, bougonna Astarté. »

Atalante secoua la tête.

« Sûre que ce n'est pas toi qu'un novice aurait adoré... dit-elle aigrement.

\- Je...

\- Tu es très méchante avec les novices, Astarté, lui rappela Marcia.

\- C'est...

\- Je t'ai détestée, la coupa cette fois Enyo.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, ajouta Galus.

\- Vous étiez nuls, se justifia Astarté.

\- Nuls ou pas, tu as toujours méprisé les novices, Astar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Galini qui venait d'arriver.

\- On disait qu'Astarté était méchante avec les novices et qu'elle les méprisait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais après ? Elle est géniale ! s'enthousiasma Galini.

Silence.

« Marcia, ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Galini qui cherchait du soutient.

\- Tu parles d'une référence, rétorqua Lysippé en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Astarté se renfrogna aussitôt. Atalante sentit venir l'orage. Elle se hâta d'orienter la discussion dans une autre direction :

« Britannia, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Bretagne ? Je sais que Boudicca part avec toi et que tu as proposé à Celtine et Dacia de t'accompagner.

\- Dacia a accepté, Celtine... »

La jeune bestiaire se tourna vers sa camarade.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répondit Celtine.

\- Et Dacia ?

\- Elle vient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en Bretagne ?

\- Je veux aller récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient en Hibernie, mais je dois passer avant cela chez les Trinovantes.

\- En Hibernie ? demanda Enyo qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette région.

\- C'est une île à l'ouest de la Bretagne, expliqua Marcia. »

Britannia lui adressa un regard de considération.

« Je comprends que Boudicca vienne avec toi, mais pourquoi Dacia, Celtine et Ishtar ? voulut savoir Atalante.

\- Galus, ajouta Enyo.

\- Galus ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il partait avec elles, je pense même que c'est Ishtar qui lui a proposé, non ? demanda confirmation Enyo à Britannia.

\- Oui.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, remarqua Astarté.

\- J'ai failli partir aussi, avoua Enyo.

\- Penthésilée et moi aussi, ajouta Lysippé.

\- Tu recrutes une armée, Britannia ? demanda Astarté sur un ton narquois.

\- Des gens de confiance, répondit Britannia.

\- Pour quoi faire ? »

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres.

« Je vous aurais demandé à vous aussi, dit-elle en regardant Atalante, Marcia, Ajax et Astarté. Mais vous avez déjà choisi votre destin.

\- Tu vas conquérir un royaume ? plaisanta encore Astarté.

\- Je vais récupérer celui qui m'appartient. »

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant restèrent cois.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? lui reprocha Marcia.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, Marcia. Pourquoi te l'aurais-je raconté ?

\- Mais ça fait trois ans que tu es là.

\- Le passé n'a pas lieu d'être quand on est gladiateur. Tu ne t'es jamais targuée non plus d'être la fille d'un chevalier romain et d'un tribun, pourquoi me serais-je targuée d'être l'héritière d'un royaume ? J'étais otage chez les Trinovantes, je n'étais ni fille unique ni destinée à devenir reine, mais une simple otage. Respectée et choyée par les Trinovantes. Le roi me traitait comme si j'avais été l'un de ses propres enfants. Il m'a élevée et appris presque tout ce que je savais avant d'arriver ici.

\- Mais comment as-tu perdu ta liberté ? demanda Marcia. Je sais qu'Agrippa a été envoyé pour conquérir le nord, mais la Bretagne est pacifiée. Après la grande révolte Icène, il n'y plus vraiment eut de troubles en Bretagne.

\- Tu connais bien.

\- Je suis née en Bretagne, Britannia. Mon père a servi là-bas.

\- Tu y es restée longtemps ?

\- Non, il a été rappelé en Italie quand j'avais deux ans, après il est parti en Judée.

\- J'ai été vendue par le roi des Trinovantes.

\- Mais tu viens de dire qu'il t'avait élevée comme sa fille !

\- Je sais, mais une nuit, des guerriers sont venus, des guerriers que je croyais être mes amis. Je dormais. Ils m'ont réveillée, m'ont tendu des braies et une tunique de paysan et ils m'ont dit de m'habiller. Ils m'ont demandé d'ôter mes bijoux et mon torque. J'ai tiqué pour le torque. Mais j'ai cru à une plaisanterie ou à une épreuve. Parfois on lâche de jeunes guerriers en pleine nature sans armes et sans vivres, et ils doivent se débrouiller pour survivre pendant un temps donné. Mais la plaisanterie a vite tourné court. Ils m'ont entravée, noué une corde autour du cou et... J'ai voulu discuter, à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ils m'ont enjointe à me taire. J'ai crié et ils m'ont frappée. Je me suis réveillée ficelée en travers d'un cheval. Ensuite, ils m'ont traînée pendant des jours. Personne n'a rien voulu me dire. Dès que je voulais parler, ils me frappaient, je n'ai presque rien mangé, j'ai marché des milles et des milles et je suis arrivée épuisée à Londinium. Une fois là-bas, j'ai été vendue à un marchand romain. Il m'a demandé si je savais manier une épée. J'ai répondu que oui. Il a voulu voir de quoi j'étais capable, il m'a donné une épée de bois et je me suis battu contre un garde. Il a apprécié. Ensuite, il s'est montré gentil avec moi, mais j'ai été étroitement surveillée. J'ai rencontré Boudicca un peu plus tard. Quatre mois après, Téos nous achetait toutes les deux. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été vendue et qui a demandé à ce que je le sois.

\- Mais tu as une petite idée, suggéra Astarté.

\- Ma vie n'a d'intérêt que si je dois hériter du royaume de mon père, mais je dois être sûre, c'est pour cela que je veux d'abord retourner chez les Trinovantes. Et je veux aussi récupérer mon torque et mes armes.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu as besoin d'une armée ?

\- Oui, mais si ça se trouve, c'est juste l'un de mes frères qui ne voulait pas courir le risque que je lui dispute son héritage. Si c'est le cas, l'aventure s'arrêtera là. Dacia, Galus et Boudicca sont prêts à courir le risque, mais je comprends que les autres hésitent à partir, il n'y aura peut-être rien à gagner. J'ai été honnête avec ceux à qui j'ai demandé de m'accompagner.

\- Rien à gagner sinon un joli voyage, ricana Astarté.

\- La Bretagne est une belle contrée, répliqua Britannia.

\- Donc, tu crois qu'Ishtar hésite à te suivre à cause d'Aeshma ? demanda Atalante.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle n'a pas osé le lui dire, en conclut Atalante. Elle a dû restée muette et ça a énervé Aeshma. Mmm, je vais arranger ça. Enyo, tu as parlé à Aeshma ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais son avis.

\- Tu hésitais toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'accompagnes, décida Atalante. »

Enyo sauta sur ses pieds.

.

Les deux gladiatrices passèrent d'abord voir Ishtar. La jeune Galiléenne respectait beaucoup Atalante et elle avait depuis longtemps accordé sa confiance à Enyo. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

« Tu veux partir avec Britannia ? attaqua Atalante sans ambages.

\- Ah... Euh... balbutia la jeune Galiléenne. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle comme si tout le malheur du monde pesait sur ses épaules.

\- Sara, si tu hésites à cause d'Aeshma, tu as tort, lui affirma Atalante. Tu n'es plus une novice, tu es gladiatrice et elle te respecte en tant que tel, tout autant qu'Enyo et moi. »

Ishtar resta abasourdie. Comment Atalante pouvait-elle la comparer à elle ?

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de partir. Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans elle, tu pars avec trois camarades et Galus. De plus, Britannia ne t'aurait jamais demandé de l'accompagner si elle t'en pensait pas capable.

\- C'est une guerrière, Boudicca et Galus aussi.

\- Tout comme Enyo, c'est vrai, confirma Atalante.

\- Je ne suis rien, Atalante. Je ne suis qu'une simple fille de pêcheur.

\- Tu es gladiatrice, répliqua Enyo.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Sara, enfant, je gardais les chèvres, lui dit gentiment Atalante. Je n'appartiens pas à une famille de guerriers. Et Aeshma que tu admires tant ? Son père n'était pas officier dans la garde d'élite du roi parthe. C'était un marchand, un négociant. Pas un guerrier. C'est ta propre valeur qui compte, pas celle de ton père, de ta mère ou de ta famille.

\- Tu penses que je vaux mieux qu'Aeshma ? demanda Enyo qui avait compris la leçon qu'Atalante voulait délivrer à la jeune fille.

\- Tu es une bonne combattante, esquiva Ishtar qui ne voulait pas vexer sa camarade.

\- Meilleure qu'Aeshma ? insista Enyo.

\- …

\- Pourtant quand je suis arrivée dans la familia, j'avais déjà pillé et tué. J'ai grandi des armes à la main, ce qui n'empêche pas Aeshma de me surpasser. On ne finit jamais d'apprendre et si tu veux rester avec Aeshma, tu apprendras encore beaucoup avec elle, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu puisses apprendre aussi par toi-même ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'Aeshma sera fière de savoir que tu prêtes ton bras à la cause de Britannia ? Et s'il n'y a pas de royaume à conquérir, qu'importe... Tu pourras toujours revenir.

\- …

\- Sara... ? l'appela Enyo.

\- Oui ?

\- J'abandonne le métier des armes »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Je veux devenir artisan, j'ai demandé son avis à Aeshma. Elle a approuvé mon choix.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Je veux devenir forgeron.

\- Oh... réalisa soudain la jeune Galiléenne. Tu vas demander à Berival de te former ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama sincèrement ravie la jeune fille. J'aime bien Berival.

\- Mouais, mais que crois-tu qu'en pense réellement Aeshma ? Au fond, c'est une guerrière, elle m'a formée à l'armatura des thraces, elle m'a entraînée pendant des années et je laisse tout tomber. Mais elle m'aime bien, alors elle a peut-être approuvé pour cette raison, parce qu'elle m'aime bien, bien qu'au fond, je la déçoive.

\- Oh... se désola Ishtar.

\- Mais si elle a été sincère... alors... Sara, on va conclure un marché. Tu lui demandes ce qu'elle pense vraiment de ma décision et si elle te dit qu'elle est fière de moi, tu lui parles. Si elle se montre déçue, tu restes avec elle. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, approuva la jeune fille.

\- Atalante, tu peux te charger de ça ?

\- Oui, accepta la grande rétiaire. »

.

En sortant de la cellule d'Ishtar, Atalante félicita Enyo.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, lui dit-elle.

\- Ta sagesse et ton calme m'inspirent, grimaça la jeune Sarmate.

\- Aeshma a adoré le travail de la forge.

\- Comme elle aurait adoré se lancer dans l'aventure de Britannia, répliqua Enyo.

\- Si elle avait voulu...

\- Je ne remets pas en cause ses choix, Atalante, ni les tiens.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris une décision définitive.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étonna Enyo.

\- Non. »

.

Julia avait demandé à parler seule à seule avec Atalante.

Elle lui avait proposé d'intégrer sa familia.

« Je ne possède pas de vrai service de sécurité comme en possède Gaïa. Je lui avais laissé Antiochus, parce que je la savais imprudente et lancée dans des entreprises qui ne pouvaient que mettre sa vie en danger. Mais moi ? Quintus est un homme tranquille. Patara n'est pas un centre de pouvoir. On ne s'y trucide pas comme à Rome à tour de bras. Le port est important parce qu'il accueille les dépôts de blé à destination de Rome, parce qu'on produit de la pourpre de qualité à Myra. Mais rien ne nécessite d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Du moins, je le pensais. Aulus est mort, mais Quintus brigue des fonctions de magistrat, je suis propriétaire d'un ludus important, et même si la plupart des gladiateurs les plus célèbres s'en vont, d'autres restent. Herennius gérera le ludus, mais il ne gérera pas tout et je sais très bien que je devrais m'investir et en imposer autrement que par ma seule présence. »

Atalante avait prévu la suite et elle avait senti un trou se creuser là où était censé se trouver son estomac.

« Astarté est parfaite pour Gaïa, continua Julia. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en séparera et elle n'osera jamais proposer à Aeshma de prendre sa place. De toute façon, je doute qu'Aeshma accepte. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Elle a déjà refusé avant, même si c'était pour d'autres raisons. Elle n'acceptera pas de servir Gaïa. »

Julia avait penché la tête sur le côté. Attendant une explication.

« Elles ne peuvent plus avoir ce type de relations, domina. Aeshma a trop souffert de...

\- La morgue de Gaïa ?

\- Oui. Elle s'est soumise, elle s'est détestée pour cela et Gaïa l'a méprisée et haïe d'avoir limité leurs échanges à une relation domina-esclave.

\- Elle ne l'a jamais haïe.

\- Mais elle n'a pas apprécié.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Elles se débrouilleront ensemble, domina, mais je suis sûre qu'Aeshma ne deviendra jamais le garde du corps de Gaïa.

\- Astarté est un garde du corps très atypique.

\- Je crois que cela convient aussi bien à Gaïa qu'à Astarté.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Astarté est... »

Julia se tut soudain et détourna le regard.

« Elle est parfaite, souffla Julia.

\- Mmm.

\- Je veux quelqu'un avec qui je me sente aussi en confiance et aussi à l'aise que Gaïa l'est en compagnie d'Astarté. Atalante, lui déclara-t-elle d'un ton chaleureux. J'aimerais t'avoir à mes côtés. Pas seulement pour nous protéger, moi, Quintus et Gaïus, mais aussi pour me seconder. Andratus est un homme précieux, mais il n'est pas fait pour courir sur les routes, même s'il n'a jamais hésité à partir quand cela s'est avéré nécessaire.

\- Je ne monte pas à cheval, domina et vous aurez Marcia auprès de vous.

\- Je t'apprendrai, lui assura Julia. Quant à Marcia, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'occupe un peu des biens que son père lui a laissées. Il faudra que je la forme aux affaires, que Quintus lui inculque des notions de droit et qu'elle parte en Italie.

\- Domina, je ne sais rien faire sinon me battre et m'occuper des chèvres.

\- Tu es intelligente, honnête et réfléchie. »

Atalante s'apprêtait à protester.

« Ne dis pas le contraire ! la tança Julia. Écoute, je sais que tu aimes Aeshma et que celle-ci restera certainement avec Gaïa, je comprends cela. Je suis très proche de Gaïa et elle me manque quand elle est absente, mais... ce n'est pas insurmontable.

\- Domina...

\- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre maintenant, Atalante, et si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je te fais simplement part d'une proposition, tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux. Et même si tu décides de suivre Aeshma, si un jour tu changes d'avis, ma proposition tiendra toujours. Astarté, Aeshma et Gaïa sont faites pour s'entendre. Par contre, je crois que toi et moi, nous sommes faites pour nous entendre, même si j'aime profondément ma sœur et que j'éprouve un faible pour Aeshma et Astar... euh... »

Julia rougit soudain. Elle se morigéna, comment pouvait-elle se montrer si stupide ? Et se troubler ainsi en évoquant Astarté ? Devant Atalante ? La grande rétiaire vint à son secours :

« Je les aime aussi, domina. »

Julia retrouva son aplomb et sourit amicalement à la grande rétiaire.

« Ne te sens pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui te suis redevable. Il y a trois ans, je t'ai soustraite à une soirée et depuis, tu m'as payée ta dette au centuple. Et puis... l'affection ne se commande pas, conclut-elle en souriant gentiment. »

Atalante avait hoché la tête.

.

Depuis, elle n'avait pas donné de réponse à Julia. Marcia avec son exubérance habituelle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle allait faire. Atalante avait invoqué tout un tas de raisons pour esquiver ses questions.

Elle aimait beaucoup Julia.

Elle souffrirait d'être séparée d'Aeshma. Elle la surveillait depuis dix ans. Dix ans de vie commune. De camaraderie. Aeshma avait beau eu l'ignorer, elles avaient quand même vécu ensemble. Manger ensemble, suer ensemble, couru ensemble, combattu ensemble. Atalante ne l'avait jamais ignorée ou si peu. Julia avait cependant raison, Atalante pourrait vivre loin d'Aeshma si elle savait la jeune Parthe en sécurité et surtout, qu'elle la savait heureuse. Elles se verraient, parce que Julia et Gaïa ne pouvaient vivre très longtemps loin l'une de l'autre, et Aeshma vivrait dans son cœur, tout comme elle savait qu'Aeshma ne l'oublierait pas.

Contrairement à Sara, ce n'était pas Aeshma le problème. Avec Aeshma tout était très clair. Aucune ombre, aucune peur, aucune inquiétude ne troublerait jamais plus leur relation.

.

Atalante attendit le lendemain pour régler le dilemme d'Ishtar, elle avait convenu avec la jeune fille de se rendre aux bains après l'entraînement et d'amener à ce moment-là Aeshma à avouer ce qu'elle pensait réellement de la décision d'Enyo.

Son projet fut un temps contrarié car Typhon envoya les trois meilleurs coureurs du ludus mener une course pour les novices et, aussi longtemps que les gladiateurs ne quitteraient pas le ludus avec leur coffres, ils devraient se conformer à la discipline de celui-ci.

Astarté avait essayé de jouer de son statut d'ancienne et de garde du corps de Gaïa. Mal lui en avait pris.

.

Julia l'avait convoquée, la grande Dace s'était retrouvée face à la jeune femme, mais aussi face à Gaïa, Herennius et Typhon. Julia avait pris la parole.

« Astarté, tu es ici chez moi, précisa tout d'abord Julia. Tu en es bien consciente ?

\- Euh, oui, domina.

\- C'est une école, Astarté, pas une palestre attenante aux thermes publics.

\- Je le sais, domina.

\- Tu as été formée ici, tu es devenue meliora ici, beaucoup de gladiateurs t'admirent. Tu es un exemple pour tous. Et c'est pourquoi, tu dois te montrer exemplaire dans ton comportement.

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas participer aux entraînements et faire ce qui t'y plaît, défier la discipline et l'autorité des doctors. Tu es soit gladiatrice, soit tu ne l'es pas. Je n'accepterai pas que tu joues de ta position auprès de Gaïa pour faire ce que bon te semble. »

Astarté se décomposa.

« Je ne t'interdis pas l'accès aux entraînements, au contraire, ton expérience est la bienvenue.

\- Euh...

\- Mais si tu joues à la gladiatrice, Astarté, tu deviens gladiatrice et tu te conformes aux instructions d'Herennius et de Typhon... aux miennes également. Et tu respectes le règlement. Tu cherches la bagarre ? Tu joues à la maligne ? Tu vas directement au palus. Si Herennius le juge nécessaire, tu recevras les verges. Le flagellum, si tu l'as mérité.

\- Julia, tenta de l'interrompre Gaïa.

\- N'interviens pas en sa faveur, Gaïa ! Tu connais Astarté et tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Elle retourna son attention sur la Dace aux yeux dorés.

« Si tu commences un entraînement, tu vas au bout et tu n'arrêtes que si le doctor te l'a expressément demandé. Le ludus t'es ouvert, Astarté, mais seulement si tu en respectes les règles. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- Oui, domina.

\- Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Oui, domina.

\- Tu acceptes de réintégrer ta place de meliora ? »

Astarté se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Oui, domina.

\- Fais en sorte de ne pas te retrouver nue suspendue à un palus. »

Les yeux d'Astarté brillèrent. Julia y lut une plaisanterie muette. Elle secoua la tête et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel. Astarté !

Julia dédia une grimace d'excuse à sa sœur. En sa présence, elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne, face à face avec Astarté non plus. La grande Dace aux yeux dorés avait le don de la mettre à l'aise. Une sensation très curieuse qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Quant à Herennius et Typhon, ils ne la connaissaient pas assez pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

.

Galini, Ishtar et Germanus s'étaient donc absentés du ludus. Galini avait été nommée responsable de la course, Germanus responsable du groupe. Ishtar les accompagnait pour encourager et pousser les novices à se dépasser

La course avait été longue et Galini, prenant exemple sur Atalante, l'avait achevée à la rivière. La baignade dans l'eau froide sonna les novices et ils traînèrent lamentablement les pieds pour retourner au ludus. Honteux de leur faiblesse, d'autant plus que peu d'entre eux étaient aussi jeunes ou plus jeunes qu'Ishtar. Galini leur interdit de se reposer avant le dîner.

.

Atalante attendait leur retour assise sur un banc. Galini vint la voir tandis que les novices exécutaient des tours de cour à petites foulées.

« Atalante, tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Non, si je les lâche maintenant ils vont s'endormirent et je veux qu'ils dînent. »

Atalante sourit.

« Je profite de tes leçons, se justifia la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Et j'apprécie.

\- Mais tu mènes mieux ce genre d'exercice, tu es meilleure que moi. Et à mon avis, Ishtar deviendra meilleure encore.

\- Les filles du désert... »

Galini rit.

« Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Je pourrais t'enlever Ishtar ?

\- Oui, on se débrouillera très bien avec Germanus. »

Elle apostropha ensuite les novices :

« Dans la cour d'entraînement ! Ishtar, l'appela-t-elle. Atalante a besoin de toi.

Galini salua Atalante et partit à la suite des novices et de Germanus. Ils les emmenèrent dans la cour désertée et les soumirent à des exercices d'assouplissement et de concentration.

Ishtar resta avec la grande rétiaire.

« Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Allons-y alors. »

.

Elles croisèrent Ametystus près des bains.

« Aeshma est toujours aux bains ? s'enquit Atalante.

\- Ouais.

\- Merci.

\- Atalante ? l'arrêta le rétiaire.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Il y a des chances. »

L'homme se dandina sur ses deux jambes.

« Tu me remplaceras en attendant qu'une fille vaille quelque chose dans l'armatura.

\- Euh... Ouais, tu sais, je ne me suis pas toujours montré... J'ai été con. »

Atalante se mit à rire.

« Au moins, tu en es conscient !

\- J'ai gâché la chance de t'avoir connue. »

Atalante se crispa.

« Tu es le plus grand rétiaire que j'ai vu combattre sur le sable. J'aurais dû profiter de tes leçons au lieu de... »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Au lieu de te conduire comme un con ? suggéra Atalante.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu ne peux pas effacer trois ans de connerie, Ametystus. Je ne sais pas qui va rester, mais sache dorénavant choisir un peu mieux tes camarades et ne pas te laisser aller à des jugements hâtifs.

\- C'est un peu tard ?

\- En ce qui nous concerne moi et tous ceux qui vont partir ? Oui.

\- Le ludus va plonger, dit-il sombrement.

\- Pff, souffla Atalante avec mépris. Je croyais que tu arrêtais de te conduire comme un imbécile. Comment peux-tu douter de la domina ? Tu crois qu'elle appartient à la catégorie des matrones sans cervelle ?

\- Non.

\- Et même, comment peux-tu remettre en question les qualités d'Herennius ? Le ludus, ça a toujours été lui tout autant que l'était Téos. Des meliores vont partir, d'autres viendront. Tiens ta place, Ametystus, c'est tout ce qu'on demande.

\- Ouais, désolé. »

Quel abruti, pensa Atalante. Il s'était cru supérieur trois ans auparavant parce qu'il avait été formé dans une véritable école de gladiateurs à Pergame et non comme tous les anciens de la familia de Téos au sein d'un misérable ludus itinérant. Il s'était cru supérieur parce qu'il était un homme. Il était encore plus idiot qu'Euryale ou Pikridis. Un peu moins seulement qu'Ister ou Asper Geganius.

Une ou deux novices promettaient dans l'armatura des rétiaires. Une surtout dont s'était occupée Atalante avec beaucoup de soin. Si elle acceptait l'offre de Julia, elle pourrait venir de temps en temps entraîner les gladiatrices. Herennius serait heureux de la revoir. Les camarades qui restaient aussi. Ajax. Les reines des Amazones, Megara. Peut-être Celtine.

.

« Il faut des anciennes, avait gravement déclaré Penthésilée.

\- Et on n'a pas encore fait nos preuves, avait ajouté Lysippé. Rome, c'était chouette, mais on n'a pas encore mérité notre premier palus.

\- Lysippé, l'avait morigénée Atalante.

\- On n'a pas confirmé. Et puis, franchement, je ne me vois pas encore me mêler à la population. Je ne pourrai pas m'adapter, pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

\- Moi, je veux profiter de ma chance d'avoir intégré ce ludus, avait expliqué Megara. De savoir ce que c'est que d'être attendue sur le sable. »

Le besoin de sécurité, de discipline, l'attrait d'une vie réglée et simple. Le désir de gloire. La volonté de faire ses preuves.

Toutes ces raisons qui empêchaient aussi Celtine de prendre une décision. La jeune bestiaire avait enfin trouvé sa place au sein de la familia. Celtine avait combattu honorablement sous l'armatura des hoplomaques, mais elle n'avait jamais brillé et surtout elle ne s'était jamais réellement liée à personne. Elle plafonnait au troisième palus et n'aurait sans doute jamais atteint le second. En devenant bestiaire, elle avait recommencé à apprendre, elle avait progressé régulièrement et elle avait enfin su le sens du mot camarade. Britannia l'aimait bien, Dacia la respectait et Marcia la considérait comme un membre indispensable de son équipe. Celtine avait connu la gloire. Marcia était une vedette, mais elle ne méprisait pas ses camarades. Et curieusement, Celtine adorait contribuer à la gloire de Marcia. Personne ne remplacerait Marcia, mais Celtine aimait son armatura. Même en l'absence de Marcia, elle prendrait toujours autant de plaisir aux venatios.

Et puis, Atalante n'était pas naïve, si Celtine suivait Britannia, il faudrait qu'elle abandonnât son confort et ses bijoux. Un sacrifice que la Celte n'était peut-être pas prête à faire. Elle aussi ne se sentait peut-être pas capable de s'adapter à la nouvelle vie que lui proposait Julia Mettela, à la nouvelle vie qu'elle devrait elle-même se construire. La liberté n'était pas un simple statut. Elle se gagnait et se méritait. Elle demandait des sacrifices. Elle se montrait exigeante. Être libre demandait du courage, de la ténacité et de la volonté. Ne pas être soumis exigeait de prendre des décisions et d'en assumer les conséquences. Seul. À ses propres yeux et à ceux des autres. C'était difficile. Particulièrement pour des gladiateurs. Pour des champions adulés et choyés, ou pour ceux qui espéraient encore le devenir.

.

Atalante et Ishtar eurent un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans les bains. L'air était saturé d'humidité et la vapeur d'eau plongeait la pièce dans un épais brouillard. Les servants avaient peut-être chauffé excessivement l'eau des bassines. La différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur accentuait aussi le phénomène. Des conversations étouffées se faisaient entendre à travers la pièce.

« Vous venez vous baigner ? demanda un servant.

\- Ishtar mérite un bain. Moi, par contre... Atticus me tordrait le cou s'il me voyait plongée dans un baquet d'eau chaude.

\- On peut adapter l'eau à la température qu'il te convient. Celui d'Aeshma est à peine tiède.

\- Elle n'aime pas l'eau quand elle est trop chaude et Atticus m'a interdit les bains. Je suis condamnée aux seaux.

\- Les bains ne favorisent pas la cicatrisation, argua le servant.

\- Mmm, dis-moi, où se trouve Aeshma ?

\- Au fond.

\- Merci. »

.

Aeshma se prélassait les bras étendus sur les bords du baquet. Un baquet qu'elle partageait avec une autre gladiatrice. Un appariement peu commun. Aeshma aimait prendre ses bains tranquillement. Elle avait toujours évité ceux qui l'admiraient un peu trop comme Ishtar, Marpessa et Boudicca ou les bavards comme Lucanus, Sabina et Astarté.

Astarté qui partageait justement son baquet et qui avait l'air très en verve. Atalante comprit mieux la patience d'Aeshma quand elle saisit le sujet de leur conversation.

« Tu me le montreras ? demandait Astarté. J'aimerais l'examiner de plus près. En plus, je trouve que la forme des casques chez les thraces se prête mieux à la décoration que les autres.

\- Mouais.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai quand même regretté ?

\- Non.

\- Les armes. Exhiber une belle arme durant les pompas.

\- Parce que tu n'en as pas une maintenant ?

\- Si le pugio que m'a offert Gaïa à Alexandrie. »

Aeshma se renfrogna tout de suite.

« Quoi ? demanda immédiatement Astarté.

\- Rien.

\- Tu es jalouse ? Tu pourras en avoir un quand tu auras quitté le ludus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça ?

\- Pour quoi alors ? Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

\- Pour rien. »

Atalante ne se manifesta pas et elle invita Ishtar à se montrer discrète. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait savoir si Aeshma avouerait ce qui l'avait contrariée et ensuite, parce que le sujet de conversation pouvait s'orienter naturellement dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait.

« Aesh... »

La Parthe s'obstina dans son silence.

« C'est parce que je l'appelle Gaïa ?

\- Non.

\- Tout le monde l'appelle Gaïa.

\- Pas moi.

\- Mais quand tu parles de Julia, tu l'appelles en général par son prénom, s'étonna Astarté.

\- Mouais.

\- Et quand je m'adresse à elle, je l'appelle souvent domina.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je n'ai pas les privautés d'Atalante.

\- Elle aime beaucoup Gaïa.

\- Ah, s'exclama Astarté facétieuse. Toi aussi, tu l'appelles Gaïa !

\- Je me demande ce que je fous avec toi.

\- Tu m'apprécies, bien sûr !

\- Pff...

\- Et pour en revenir au pugio. Je l'adore. C'est une très belle arme. J'ai commandé un glaive à Alexandrie, mais il n'était pas prêt quand nous sommes parties. J'espère qu'il le sera quand je rentrerai.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Je le paierai avec mes deniers. Une véritable petite fortune.

\- Tu le fais faire chez le forgeron de la domina ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était le meilleur d'Égypte.

\- Mon pugio vient de chez lui. Ce gars allie les qualités d'un forgeron à celui d'un orfèvre. C'est un génie.

\- Tous les forgerons sont des génies.

\- Ben, bof... la contredit Astarté. J'ai déjà vu des lames qui ne valaient pas grand-chose. Téos avait au moins cette qualité de nous fournir sinon de belles armes, du moins des lames bien forgées que sait entretenir Gaelig.

\- Il y a des bons et des moins bons, c'est vrai, mais forger une simple pièce de métal à partir d'un lingot ou d'une barre de métal, c'est déjà fort. Parce que forger, ce n'est pas simplement taper comme une brute sur un bout de fer qu'on a fait chauffer dans une forge. Selon ce que tu veux faire, il y a des températures à respecter sinon le travail est raté, sinon impossible à réaliser. »

Aeshma se lança dans une longue explication illustrée d'exemples. Astarté s'étonna de ses connaissances.

« Berival m'a appris quelques techniques.

\- C'est intéressant ?

\- C'est... Ouais, c'est génial. C'est un truc magique qui demande de la précision et du savoir-faire plus encore que de la force.

\- Berival se débrouillait ?

\- Ce n'est pas un orfèvre, mais c'est un bon forgeron. Tu sais qu'Enyo veut devenir son apprentie ?

\- Enyo ?

\- Mouais. Elle m'a demandé mon avis.

\- Et... ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Tu l'as encouragée.

\- C'est une gladiatrice et elle est née les armes à la main. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut apprendre à faire. Elle veut apprendre à forger des armes. Elle va en baver. D'après ce que m'en a dit Berival, c'est un art très difficile dans lequel il faut maîtriser beaucoup de paramètres. Il faut faire des choix aussi.

\- Mmm, c'est sûr. Dureté, flexibilité, tranchant, facilité d'aiguisage, poids, équilibrage, des qualités qui ne se marient pas toujours ensemble.

\- Exactement, approuva Aeshma. Enyo saura. Elle a toutes les qualités et le savoir pour devenir un bon forgeron et fabriquer de bonnes lames. Elle saura faire des choix justement. »

Atalante jeta un coup d'œil à Ishtar. La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Aeshma n'avait pas menti à la Sarmate. Ishtar parlerait à Aeshma.

« Tu lui as dit ? demanda Astarté.

\- Évidement.

\- Ça t'a fait plaisir, réalisa la Dace aux larges épaules.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'elle veuille devenir forgeron.

\- Ouais, confirma Aeshma. Elle ne saura peut-être jamais réaliser des gardes ou des pommeaux ouvragés, mais des lames ? Dans cinq ans, je commande toutes mes armes chez elle. En plus, elle me connaît, elle me forgera exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Elle te fera peut-être même des prix ! la taquina Astarté.

\- Pff...

\- Les bonnes lames coûtent cher.

\- Ça demande du travail et du génie.

\- Si Enyo t'entendait...

\- Elle m'a entendue. »

Astarté resta songeuse.

« Tu as beaucoup changé, dit-elle à Aeshma.

\- J'espère que je pourrais un jour en dire de même pour toi, rétorqua la jeune Parthe.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda Astarté sur la défensive. »

.

Atalante décida qu'il était temps de se manifester. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse d'Aeshma, parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle dirait. Elle ne savait pas ce que répondrait ensuite Astarté et elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Ses deux camarades risquaient surtout de se quereller si Astarté prenait les inquiétudes d'Aeshma à la plaisanterie. Aeshma se braquerait. Atalante les aimait trop toutes les deux pour qu'elles se brouillassent à son propos. Et si Astarté avait des révélations à faire, Atalante préférait que la Dace aux yeux dorés les lui fît personnellement. Elle ne désirait pas les apprendre autrement.

Elle s'avança.

« Aesh, Astar, salua-t-elle.

\- Ata, répondit Aeshma. »

Astarté lui dédia un sourire heureux. Le cœur d'Atalante se serra.

« Aesh, Ishtar voudrait te parler. »

La Parthe prit un air mauvais.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on te parle si tu affiches cette tête de Cerbère ? lui reprocha Atalante. C'est sérieux, Aesh.

\- Je suis venue la voir, se justifia la jeune Parthe.

\- Tu l'impressionnes, elle a besoin de toi et tu prends la mouche parce qu'elle ne réagit pas au doigt et à l'œil. Tu crois que c'est encourageant ?

\- Ah... Aeshma n'a donc pas que des qualités ?! se félicita Astarté.

\- Astarté, quand on te demandera ton avis... lui lança Atalante

\- D'accord, d'accord, se défendit la Dace. Je m'éclipse. »

Elle prit appui sur les bords du baquet, se releva et sortit de l'eau. Atalante se mordilla inconsciemment le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Astarté se fendit d'un sourire charmeur. Sûre de ses atouts, de son pouvoir sur sa camarade. Atalante lui renvoya une expression revêche. Le sourire d'Astarté glissa. Aeshma les observa curieusement tandis qu'elle enjoignait Ishtar à se déshabiller. Les bains invitaient à la détente, aux confidences et offraient une certaine intimité.

Astarté attrapa ses affaires et tourna les talons, incertaine. Atalante la rattrapa par le poignet.

« Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber, Atalante. Tu ne me dois aucune excuse.

\- Si, je t'en dois. Je t'évite et tu n'as en rien mérité ça.

\- Vous avez des décisions à prendre, Ata. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile. Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, tu n'es pas très bien.

\- J'avoue. Je dors mal et... je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision, répondit Atalante sombrement.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi...

\- Non, la coupa la grande rétiaire.

\- Pour t'accompagner à ta cellule, précisa Astarté.

\- Oh... euh...

\- En toute amitié.

\- Si seulement...

\- Pas tout à fait, j'avoue, mais je serai sage.

\- Arrête de jouer, Astar, et donne-moi ton épaule. »

Astarté s'approcha, Atalante prit appui de sa main valide sur son épaule et elles partirent doucement.

.

« Atalante, ne va pas trop bien, remarqua Ishtar.

\- Elle souffre et elle dort mal.

\- Elle... euh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle restera comme Sabina ? »

Aeshma s'assombrit, elle n'avait pas oublié l'hoplomaque.

« J'irai la chercher, dit-elle abruptement.

\- Qui ? Atalante ?

\- Non, Sabina.

\- Oh... mais...

\- Je sais, mais je parcourrai la terre entière pour la retrouver. Herennius sait qui l'a achetée, je remonterai sa piste. Je le retrouverai et je la rachèterai.

\- Comment ?

\- La domina me donnera de l'argent si je le lui demande.

\- Si elle a été vendue comme gladiatrice, elle vaudra chère.

\- La domina me donnera ce qu'il faut. Je ne laisserai pas Sabina. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'elle est esclave quelque part. Je ne peux pas. »

L'estime qu'Ishtar éprouvait pour sa meliora atteignit des sommets. Et un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit. Ses larmes montèrent.

« Merde, Ishtar ! s'énerva Aeshma dès qu'elle vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ?

\- Je suis nulle, murmura la jeune fille en reniflant.

\- Pff, souffla Aeshma excédée. »

Elle avait déjà subi les humeurs d'Atalante, si Ishtar se mettait elle-aussi à geindre...

« Je suis une sale égoïste, continua Ishtar. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Et toi...

\- Je suis meliora, je connais Sabina depuis neuf ans, c'est mon devoir, assura Aeshma. Pas le tien.

\- Mais tout le monde l'a oubliée.

\- Personne ne l'a oubliée, ils sont simplement moins stupides que moi. »

Ishtar ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et en oublia ses pleurs.

« Il y a des millions d'esclaves disséminés dans tout l'Empire et au-delà de ses frontières, expliqua Aeshma. Des centaines de milliers de lupanars... »

Ishtar se décomposa.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Ishtar. C'est juste que... »

Aeshma détourna le regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Germanus savait que c'était inutile et vain de se lancer à la poursuite de Sabina, il avait renoncé. Il n'avait pas fait agrandir la bague de l'hoplomaque, il la portait au petit doigt. Son amour était sincère, il se montrait seulement réaliste. Avec raison et sagesse, pas par désespoir.

Aeshma espérait que Gaïa puisse l'aider. Elle connaissait beaucoup de monde. Elle savait aussi que sa décision blesserait la jeune femme. Qu'elle voudrait l'accompagner. Aeshma refuserait. Elle lui promettrait de revenir, mais pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Sabina. Si elle ne la retrouvait pas, elle continuerait de la chercher, jusqu'à sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, pas après l'amazonachie. Aeshma n'avait jamais parlé à Sabina de la mise à mort de Lucanus, mais elle avait associé celle-ci à la mise à mort de Marpessa.

Marpessa était son élève, c'était une fille courageuse et elle avait profondément aimé Aeshma. Sa mise à mort avait ému la jeune Parthe. Marpessa sans le vouloir avait atteint Aeshma à travers un défaut de sa cuirasse d'indifférence. La blessure n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Elle retourna son regard sur Ishtar. La jeune Galiléenne ressemblait par bien des aspects à la thrace qu'elle avait égorgée par amitié et par devoir. En plus jeune. Elle aussi eût pu lui faire cette même demande dans ces mêmes circonstances. Aeshma aurait accédé à son vœux, exactement comme elle avait accédé à celui de Marpessa.

Sabina avait cru pouvoir récupérer l'usage de son bras, Herennius avait pensé la prendre comme doctor. Mais ce connard d'Asper Geganius... Aeshma se sentait redevable envers Sabina, pour l'amazonachie. Elles avaient toutes les deux tué une personne qui les aimait. Excepté qu'Aeshma et Marpessa avaient choisi de le faire, Sabina n'avait été que l'instrument de la cruauté du public et de l'Empereur. Lucanus une victime innocente. Il avait gagné la bataille à leurs côtés. Il avait su choisir le camp des vainqueurs et il n'avait pas démérité en se battant à leurs côtés.

Sabina énervait Aeshma par ses bavardages incessants, mais c'était une bonne camarade, une bonne gladiatrice, une bonne meliora, ses histoires captaient parfois, souvent, l'attention d'Aeshma et surtout, pensait la jeune Parthe, elle ne méritait pas son ignominieuse condamnation.

« Ishtar, dit-elle gentiment à la jeune Galiléenne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Britannia veut que je l'accompagne, mais...

\- Mais... »

Ishtar regarda attentivement la meliora. Une lueur qu'elle avait rarement vue brillait au fond de son regard. Une grande douceur. Elle se lança.

« J'aime ma vie de gladiatrice et je ne veux pas te quitter, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Elle rougit, mais elle ne quitta pas Aeshma des yeux. Si elle s'était trompée sur l'humeur de sa meliora, elle allait se faire agonir d'injures.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée :

« Qu'est-ce que veut faire Britannia ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé de l'accompagner ? »

Ishtar lui expliqua.

« Mmm, une princesse, hein ?

\- Euh, ben, c'est ce qu'elle prétend.

\- Britannia n'est pas du genre à mentir.

\- Je sais.

\- Pars, Sara. Britannia te propose une belle aventure. Tu pars avec des camarades, avec Galus. Si l'aventure tourne court, tu pourras toujours revenir. Je ne resterai pas au ludus. Si tu restes, tu te retrouveras toute seule face à Euryale parmi les thraces. Il me déteste, il sait que tu m'aimes, il t'en fera baver et il ne t'apprendra jamais rien. Si le métier des armes te plaît, tu seras heureuse auprès de Britannia. Si tu reviens, Julia t'offrira un poste à ta convenance, elle ou sa sœur. Elles ont besoin de gens comme nous. Des gens de confiance et des guerriers.

\- …

\- Tu es les deux, Sara. Une guerrière et quelqu'un de confiance. Galus finira de t'apprendre nos secrets.

\- Mais pas aussi bien que toi.

\- Mmm, peut-être. Mais tu as bénéficié de mon attention durant trois ans, je t'ai déjà appris beaucoup de choses. Et... tu es une bonne élève, grimaça Aeshma.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Tu mets ma parole en doute ? se vexa faussement Aeshma.

\- Non, non !

\- Bon. Maintenant, tais-toi et profite du bain. »

Aeshma se détendit, bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ishtar souriait de toutes ses dents. La meliora ne l'appelait jamais Sara. Pas depuis son premier combat. La jeune fille avait saisi le message.

Ishtar était libre.

Chloé passa derrière Aeshma, elle remarqua l'intense bonheur qui s'affichait sur les traits de la petite Galiléenne, posa un instant les yeux sur Aeshma et adressa un clin d'œil complice à la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha, se baissa et plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Aeshma. La meliora bondit. Chloé sauta en arrière pour éviter les éclaboussures. Ishtar se mit à rire. Aeshma se retourna.

« Chloé ! râla-t-elle.

\- Tu me manqueras beaucoup ! lança Chloé avant de s'enfuir. »

Aeshma leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde était bizarre. Ishtar riait toujours. Aeshma grimaça un sourire.

« Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, demanda-t-elle à la jeune gladiatrice avant de se détendre à nouveau.

\- L'eau est froide.

\- Mmm, les bains chauds me font saigner. Tu peux partir, mais ça m'arrangerait si tu restais.

\- D'accord, je te préviens si on vient t'embêter.

\- T'as intérêt, grommela amicalement Aeshma. »

La jeune Parthe se promit de revenir au ludus. Saucia, Atticus et Chloé avaient décidé de rester.

.

De leurs côtés, Atalante et Astarté arrivaient enfin devant la porte de la cellule de la grande rétiaire.

« Tu vas pas manger ? s'inquiéta Astarté.

\- Si, mais il reste du temps avant l'appel. Je voulais me reposer un peu.

\- Tu veux que je revienne te chercher ?

\- Astar ?

\- Oui. »

Atalante ouvrit la porte, attrapa la main de la Dace aux yeux dorés et la tira à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte et lui fit face. Elle leva la main et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur dernière nuit au Grand Domaine. Astarté se troubla. Atalante la troublait.

Depuis quelques jours, toute son assurance s'envolait quand elle se retrouvait seule face à elle. Astarté avait senti un changement d'humeur chez sa camarade. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué, elle n'osait pas lui demander des explications, elle craignait sa réponse et cherchait avec désespoir quelle faute elle avait bien pu commettre.

« Où est passé ton sourire charmeur ? demanda Atalante d'un ton espiègle.

\- ... »

Atalante enlaça Astarté de son bras valide. Sa main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans son geste. Astarté le comprit et elle referma doucement ses bras sur elle, veillant à ne pas lui écraser la clavicule. Atalante cherchait du réconfort. La Dace aux larges épaules lui caressa gentiment la nuque. Leurs joues reposaient l'une contre l'autre. Atalante ne bougea plus. Elle avait besoin de se sentir proche d'Astarté. De la sentir solide et présente. Aimante. Attentionnée.

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle tant ? Astarté était la dernière personne à aimer. Mais vivre sans elle... Loin d'elle ?

Atalante avait désespérément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? À qui faisait-elle assez confiance et qui pourrait réellement lui donner un avis impartial ?

Aeshma ?

La jeune Parthe s'inquiétait de ses sentiments envers Astarté, persuadée qu'Atalante ne pourrait que souffrir si elle se lançait dans une histoire sentimentale avec la Dace, bien trop séduisante, charmeuse et volage à son goût.

Marcia ?

Comment Atalante pourrait-elle parler d'Astarté à Marcia ? La jeune fille l'avait passionnément aimée, elle l'aimait toujours tendrement et elle sauterait partout en apprenant qu'Atalante l'aimait. Elle pousserait avec enthousiasme les deux melioras dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et son avis n'aurait absolument rien d'impartial ni de réfléchi.

Astarté ?

Pour une idée stupide, c'était une idée stupide.

Qui d'autre ?

Chloé ?

Pff, autant demander à Ishtar ou Boudicca.

Qui, qui ? se demandait Atalante en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Astarté.

Un nom s'imposa soudain à son esprit :

Gaïa !

Gaïa... Gaïa connaissait et aimait Astarté, mais elle n'avait jamais succombé à son charme. Enfin...

Elle se redressa. Astarté la lâcha. Atalante marcha vers la table et prit appui dessus. Elle accrocha le regard d'Astarté.

« Astar ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as séduit Gaïa ?

\- Euh... Gaïa ? balbutia Astarté surprise d'une telle demande. Non.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a jetée ou parce que tu l'as inscrite sur la même liste qu'Aeshma et Chloé ?

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de la séduire, je n'en ai pas eu envie. Et je ne crois pas que j'en aurai un jour envie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça.

\- Et elle ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse. On s'entend très bien, Ata, mais il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ombre de désir entre nous.

\- Mmm.

\- C'est comme avec Atticus, expliqua Astarté. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est medicus. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je ne l'ai jamais désiré.

\- Pas comme Aeshma ou Chloé ?

\- Pas comme Aeshma ou Chloé, confirma honnêtement Astarté.

\- Elle n'est pas là ?

\- Euh... qui ? demanda Astarté qui ne suivait pas très bien sa camarade.

\- Gaïa.

\- Non, elle est à Sidé.

\- Tu ne l'as pas accompagnée ?

\- Elle n'a pas voulu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait sans moi et qu'on avait besoin de moi ici. »

Gaïa était partie pour laisser de l'espace à Aeshma. Par respect. Elle avait ordonné à Astarté de rester au ludus pour la même raison.

« Elle loge où ?

\- Gaïa ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans une petite villa qu'a acquise Julia. J'ai accepté qu'elle me laisse ici, seulement si elle logeait là-bas ou sur l' _Artémisia_.

\- Tu lui donnes des ordres ? rit Atalante qui trouvait parfois étonnants les rapports qu'entretenaient Gaïa et Astarté.

\- Non, c'est un accord entre nous. »

Les claves résonnèrent dans la cour. Plus tôt qu'Atalante ne l'avait prévu.

« L'heure du dîner, dit Astarté. »

Atalante se leva. Astarté se retourna pour lui offrir son épaule. Atalante posa sa main dessus et retourna la Dace aux larges épaules vers elle. Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les yeux dorés. Astarté s'arrêta de respirer. Une expression plein de douceur s'étalait sur le visage de la grande rétiaire. Une expression teintée de tristesse. Quand Atalante ferma les yeux, Astarté frissonna.

Le baiser fut à l'image d'Atalante à cet instant-là : doux et tendre.

Astarté se retint de s'accrocher à sa camarade. Le vertige la prit. La sensation cessa soudain. Atalante rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-elle. »

Astarté se fût bien fendue d'une plaisanterie, elle resta muette. Elle hocha seulement la tête. Atalante s'illumina soudain.

« Quoi ? demanda Astarté.

\- Je t'intimide ? demanda Atalante facétieuse.

\- Ouais.

\- Toi ? La grande Dace ?

\- Mouais, Moi, la grande Dace. Tu me trouves ridicule ?

\- Non, après tout... Je suis la grande rétiaire aux cheveux aile de corbeau ! la taquina Atalante. »

Astarté rit. Les deux gladiatrices gagnèrent le réfectoire d'un pas tranquille en échangeant des plaisanteries. Elles raillèrent le public des munus, leur comportement parfois si futile, si stupide. Marcia les rejoignit et mêla ses propres observations aux leurs. La conversation continua entre Marcia et Astarté au réfectoire et s'enrichit au cours du dîner de nouveaux apports.

Atalante quitta l'épaule d'Astarté. Elle s'assit à côté d'Aeshma, chassa Ajax quand il fit mine de prendre l'autre place à côté d'elle. Le secutor, quand il était d'humeur joyeuse, avait tendance à donner de grandes claques dans le dos ou des coups d'épaules amicaux. Aeshma fit discrètement signe à Enyo et la jeune Sarmate vint protéger le côté gauche d'Atalante. Aeshma gardait son côté droit blessé. Atalante se pencha sur Aeshma

« Joli cœur, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. »

Aeshma grogna son désaccord, mais ne protesta pas avec plus de véhémence.

.

Il ne fut pas très difficile à Atalante d'obtenir le droit de se rendre à Sidé. Julia logeait au ludus en compagnie de Quintus et de Gaïus. Elle se montrait discrète, mais tout le monde savait que la laniste était là et Herennius passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle avait reçu Ajax. Le meliore avait accepté la proposition de l'ancien doctor. Julia avait déjà affranchi Herennius et Typhon. Ajax le serait le jour de sa nomination officielle. Il avait demandé à ce que tous ses camarades eussent pris leur décision avant de rentrer dans ses nouvelles fonctions. Julia avait accédé à sa demande.

La jeune femme n'exigea aucune explication. Jamais elle n'aurait refusé cette demande à Atalante.

« Tu veux y aller seule ? demanda-t-elle seulement.

\- Oui. Enfin, pas seule, seule, mais seule.

\- …

\- Je ne pars pas avec un camarade, mais ça ne me dérange pas que des gardes m'accompagnent.

\- Des gardes ?

\- Je suis une esclave, domina.

\- Ah... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferai escorter.

Julia examina la jeune femme devant elle. Son bras en écharpe, étroitement collé contre elle, ses traits tirés, ses cheveux si noirs, son grand front. Cette grande femme. Reconnaissable entre toutes. Malgré sa discrétion, Atalante attirait les regards.

« À moins que tu ne penses être importunée à Sidé ? reprit-elle.

\- Euh, non je ne crois pas.

\- Tu es blessée, on saura qui tu es et tu es célèbre. Mmm... réfléchit Julia. Je te donne une escorte. Pour te protéger.

\- Merci, domina.

\- Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas qu'on t'abîme et tu ne peux pas partir à pied. Je vais te prêter mon carpentum.

\- Non, domina, c'est...

\- Atalante, Sidé est à plus d'une heure de marche. T'y rendre à pied te fera inutilement souffrir.

\- Mais...

\- Ne discute pas, je ne céderai pas. Tu veux partir aujourd'hui ? »

Atalante confirma et remercia sobrement la jeune femme. Julia l'aimait aussi pour cela.

.

* * *

.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Stupeur.

D'un côté du seuil comme de l'autre.

Et puis, joie, gêne et contrition, d'un côté contre bonheur intense, contrariété et colère de l'autre.

« Sabina! Qui est-ce ? Julia ? cria Néria de l'atrium. »

La jeune femme apparut. Elle se figea. Elle loua les dieux que ce ne fut pas Aeshma qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Mais le regard qui la dardait lui rappela de quoi était capable celle à qui il appartenait. Elle pâlit.

Atalante n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sabina.

Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps Néria savait, Gaïa savait, Abechoura savait, Julia savait ? Astarté savait ? Et eux au ludus ne savaient rien. Germanus, Aeshma, Marcia, Ajax, Dacia, Chloé, tous ceux qui l'aimaient.

Germanus qui se languissait. Aeshma qui avait prévu de partir à sa recherche, qui avait refusé que quiconque l'accompagnât. Qui avait refusé qu'Atalante l'accompagnât.

.

« Je veux y aller seule, avait déclaré la petite Parthe d'un ton définitif.

\- À deux, c'est...

\- Non, l'avait fermement coupé Aeshma.

\- Mais, Aesh, tu n'as pas plus d'obligation que moi ou que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Je sais, mais ce sera moi. Et personne ne m'accompagnera. Gaïa me donnera des moyens et elle m'aidera, c'est tout.

\- C'est débile.

\- Mais c'est comme ça. »

Atalante n'avait pas insisté, elle connaissait les raisons d'Aeshma. Sa camarade ne croyait pas à la réussite de sa quête. Elle imaginait ses recherches semées d'embûches et de cruelles désillusions. Mais elle n'y renoncerait pas et elle n'accepterait l'aide ou la compagnie de personne. C'était tellement... inhérent à sa nature.

.

Et voici que Sabina se tenait devant elle. En bonne santé. Tellement heureuse de la voir.

« Atalante, c'est à cause de Germanus, dit précipitamment l'hoplomaque qui avait vu le regard de sa camarade se charger d'orage. Je ne veux pas forcer sa décision.

\- Germanus ! siffla la grande rétiaire. Ton excuse, c'est Germanus ? »

Atalante l'empoigna par le col de sa tunique et la repoussa à l'intérieur de la villa. Elles traversèrent ainsi le vestibule et débouchèrent dans l'atrium. Néria s'enfuit. La domina ! Seule la domina pouvait arrêter la grande rétiaire si elle était en colère.

Elle se heurta à Abechoura dans le couloir qui menait au petit jardin.

« Atalante ! lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Atalante est ici.

\- Atalante ?

\- Vite, vite... Où est la domina ?

\- Dans le salon.

\- Dieux ! se lamenta Néria en reprenant sa course. Elle va toutes nous tuer ! »

.

Atalante avait traversé l'atrium dans toute sa profondeur. Sabina avait fini allongée sur la table du tablinium. Un tablinium ouvert seulement sur l'atrium. Un étranger n'aurait pas deviné qu'un jardin existait derrière. Julia avait acquis la villa pour cette raison. La disposition des lieux lui avait plu. Elle pensait aussi que posséder une villa à Sidé lui éviterait de dormir au ludus à chacune de ses visites.

Au-dessus de la jeune Samnite, Atalante laissait couler sa colère.

« Tu sais combien ta vente a dévasté la familia ? Combien tu nous manques ? Combien de camarades ont pleuré la nuit en imaginant le sort qui t'avait échu ?

\- Ils avaient raison de pleurer, répondit derrière elle une voix tranchante. »

Atalante, sans lâcher Sabina tourna la tête. Plus en colère encore.

« Aeshma voulait partir à sa recherche ! cracha-t-elle à l'intention de la nouvelle venue. Elle voulait partir seule. Tout laisser tomber pour la retrouver. »

Elle se retourna vers Sabina et la secoua durement contre le plateau de la table.

« Pour te retrouver, Sabina ! Elle aurait tout laissé pour toi ! Marcia, moi, Gaïa, tout le monde ! »

Elle relâcha soudain Sabina et se redressa.

« Merde ! J'ai été cherché Abechoura. J'ai vraiment vu ce que c'était, je...

\- Je l'ai seulement retrouvée à la mi-août, Atalante, lui dit doucement Gaïa.

\- Où ?

\- Là où tu as retrouvée Abechoura. »

Atalante se décomposa. Elle tourna la tête vers Sabina. L'hoplomaque se massait la gorge en grimaçant.

\- Combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- …

\- Combien de temps es-tu restée là-bas ?

\- _Aux Quatre Sœurs_ ? Un mois.

\- Et ton épaule ?

\- Pas pire ni mieux.

\- Sab... soupira la grande rétiaire les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et la tienne ? »

Atalante prit un air confus.

« Ton épaule, précisa Sabina. Tu as été sérieusement touchée, Aeshma n'a pas vraiment la main légère.

\- Oh ! Euh... ça va.

\- J'ai adoré votre combat, grimaça la jeune Samnite. Vous avez été géniales.

\- Tu y as assisté ?

\- Mmm, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Un combat entre vous deux ?! Ça ne pouvait être que grandiose. J'ai servi de mentor à Néria et à Abechoura.

\- Aeshma va être furieuse, Sabina. Et comment peux-tu laisser Germanus dans l'ignorance ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne une décision contraire à ses vraies aspirations.

\- Parce que tu ne crois pas que c'est toi, sa vraie aspiration ? Il t'aime, Sab. Si tu le voyais une seule fois regarder la bague que tu lui as donné, tu comprendrais.

\- ...

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? C'est pour ça ? C'est comme pour Lucanus ? C'est simplement un bon camarade ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme Lucanus.

\- Gaïa, comment avez-vous pu la laisser faire ça ? lui reprocha tristement Atalante.

\- Sabina n'est pas moins têtue que toutes les gladiatrices que je connais et puis, Ast... »

Gaïa se pinça les lèvres. Atalante se renfrogna.

« Astarté était d'accord ? demanda-t-elle à Sabina.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle comprenait. »

Atalante laissa échapper un soupir de dépit. Gaïa pensa qu'il était temps de savoir ce qui lui valait la visite de la jeune gladiatrice :

« Atalante, reprit-elle. C'est Julia qui t'envoie ?

\- Non.

\- Aeshma ?

\- Non, je suis venue, euh... je voulais vous voir. »

Gaïa regarda Sabina et Atalante tour à tour.

« Vous voulez...

\- Non, refusa Atalante. Je... c'est important. Enfin, si vous avez du temps à m'accorder.

\- Même si je n'en avais pas, j'en trouverai, viens. »

Atalante la remercia, puis elle jeta un regard de mise en garde à Sabina.

« Ne t'avise pas de disparaître.

\- Je suis à ta disposition, répondit Sabina d'un air contrit.

\- Je te croyais plus sage que cela, Sab. »

L'hoplomaque baissa la tête.

.

Gaïa avait conduit Atalante dans l'exèdre du jardin. Elle invita Atalante à s'asseoir sur la banquette en pierre qui courrait autour de la pièce ouverte. La grande rétiaire prit soudain un air gauche. Plus très sûre que son idée fût sage. La jeune Alexandrine s'était assise sur une chaise en métal ouvragé tendue de cuir. Elle remarqua la gêne d'Atalante, comprit que la jeune femme avait des confidences à lui faire et se leva.

« Allons ailleurs, lui dit-elle. »

Elle entraîna Atalante sur une terrasse aménagée dans un angle de la maison. Une treille de vigne apportait de la fraîcheur en été. Elle était maintenant taillée, mais les sarments et les supports ombrageaient cependant l'endroit. Des murets assuraient l'intimité du lieu. Des matelas et des coussins, le confort. Debout, on avait une très belle vue sur la mer d'un côté, sur la ville et la campagne de l'autre.

Gaïa se cala dans un angle. Atalante s'assit en tailleur. Un jeune garçon apporta un plateau avec une carafe et des gobelets.

« Je n'ai pas déjeuné, déclara Gaïa. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous déjeunerons ici, dit-elle au jeune homme.

\- Bien, domina. »

Il remonta quelques instants plus tard avec Néria. Gaïa s'inquiéta de savoir si le repas convenait à la grande rétiaire, puis elle donna congé à tout le monde.

« Néria, dit-elle à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne descendît. Je ne veux voir personne, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit.

\- Bien, domina.

\- Merci. »

.

Elles déjeunèrent en silence. Un repas sans viandes, ni poissons. Atalante apprécia les rouleaux de salade fourrés au fromage frais, les olives et les concombres. Elle mangea un peu de pain et finit par une pomme.

« Tu n'as pas un gros appétit, s'étonna machinalement Gaïa.

\- Je ne m'entraîne pas et je n'ai pas l'appétit d'Aeshma, conclut Atalante en grimaçant d'un air entendu. »

Gaïa laissa échapper un rire.

« C'est qu'Aeshma... commença-t-elle. Au début, je croyais que tous les gladiateurs mangeaient autant qu'elle et que c'était toi, l'exception. Tu manges bien, mais à côté d'elle...

\- D'autres mangent autant, mais ils ne sont pas nombreux, concéda Atalante.

\- Des filles aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Maintenant ? Surtout Britannia.

\- La bestiaire aux yeux gris-bleu ?!

\- Oui.

\- Personne d'autre ?

\- Ishtar est jeune et elle mange pas mal, mais pas comme Aeshma et Britannia. Marcia mangeait beaucoup avant, mais en grandissant elle a moins mangé.

\- Tu veux encore quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. »

Gaïa se leva pour débarrasser le plateau. Elle le posa près de la trappe d'accès à la terrasse et le recouvrit avec un linge. Elle revint ensuite prendre sa place. Elle s'appuya confortablement contre le muret et attendit.

Longtemps.

Le silence pesait sur Atalante. Elle allait se confondre en excuses et disparaître quand Gaïa lui attrapa le bras et l'incita à s'allonger, à poser la tête sur ses genoux. Atalante ne sut pas résister. Elle se laissa faire. Gaïa lui caressa le front. La gladiatrice avait besoin d'intimité, de se retrouver dans une situation où elle oublierait qui elle avait en face d'elle. Dans une situation qui lui rappellerait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune Syrienne se détendit peu à peu.

« Julia m'a proposé de rester avec elle, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

\- Tu as peur de la contrarier si tu refuses ?

\- Non. »

Les doigts de Gaïa couraient toujours sur le front de la jeune Syrienne.

« Tu ne veux pas quitter Aeshma ?

\- Maintenant qu'Aeshma n'ira plus courir le monde à la recherche de Sabina, elle restera près de vous. Elle ne sera jamais loin.

\- Elle avait vraiment pris cette décision ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'en a parlé qu'après le munus et seulement quand nous sommes rentrées au ludus.

\- Je suis bien contente d'avoir retrouvé Sabina, soupira Gaïa.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente que vous l'ayez retrouvée. Qui vous a prévenue ?

\- Saucia m'a envoyé un courrier. Mais une tempête a retardé son arrivée à Alexandrie.

\- Saucia ? Mais pourquoi vous prévenir, vous ? Julia habite moins loin.

\- J'avais arraché cet accord à Julia. Elle s'inquiétait déjà assez comme cela.

\- Et après ?

\- J'ai dû retrouver le marchand qui l'avait achetée à votre laniste. Il m'a appris qu'il l'avait revendue à Rome. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons pris la décision d'acquérir le ludus. »

Atalante se retourna sur le dos.

« À cause de Sabina ?

\- Ce n'était plus possible de vous laisser vivre sous la coupe d'étrangers capables de vous revendre à un lupanar dès que vous ne les satisfaisiez plus. Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Publius Buteo m'a été très utile, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvé Sabina.

\- Aux _Quatre Sœurs_ ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous ne connaissiez pas ?

\- Non.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Sabina te racontera si elle en a envie. Sache simplement qu'un cousin d'Aulus Flavius a fait les frais de notre... contrariété. Certainement pas à la hauteur de ce qu'a fait subir Julia, Aeshma et Astarté à Claudius Silus, mais assez pour l'humilier.

\- Personne ne vous a raconté pour Silus ?

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non plus, mais je pense qu'il a dû envier le sort de son maître.

\- Je le crois aussi. Sinon, Astarté a détruit l'auberge.

\- Oh... »

Atalante se retourna sur le côté, dos à Gaïa.

« Gaïa... »

Elle expira profondément.

« Ce n'est pas Aeshma mon problème... ce n'est pas d'elle dont... Je ne sais pas si... Depuis des années, je vis à ses côtés. Elle m'a jetée quand nous étions novices, elle ne voulait pas. C'était dangereux de toute façon, elle avait raison... J'ai beaucoup souffert au début, et puis je me suis fait une raison. C'était mieux comme ça. Mais à chaque fois... Je retombais. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui résister. Elle sait toujours, comme avec tous les autres. Mais elle a changé, elle m'a dit des trucs, elle sait que je l'aime, elle sait toujours ce genre de choses, mais elle ne perd jamais le contrôle et là... Elle est différente, plus proche, moins désinvolte. Je l'aime vraiment, Gaïa. Mais elle a des tas de défauts, des défauts qui m'énervent, et puis, elle n'a jamais... enfin si, mais là, c'est différent. Comment je peux savoir ? Je ne veux pas la quitter, mais je ne sais pas si je supporterai de vivre près d'elle maintenant. Avant, nous étions camarades et puis, voilà. C'était simple. Mais je ne crois pas que je peux encore vivre comme ça ou pire, feindre ça. Je ne sais même pas si elle est capable de m'accepter. Je veux rester avec elle et je n'en ai pas envie, mais je veux quand même... »

Gaïa se retrouvait submergée d'informations plus ou moins cohérentes. Il lui manquait surtout un élément pour mieux comprendre le dilemme auquel Atalante semblait faire face.

« Mais de qui parles-tu ?

\- D'Astarté... murmura Atalante. De moi et d'Astarté.

\- Astarté ? demanda Gaïa pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui, Astarté. »

Astarté et Atalante ? Cela lui semblait si inattendue. Si peu probable. Et puis, Gaïa se souvint de leur précédente conversation intime. Atalante avait évoqué la Dace à propos de la confiance qu'elle pouvait éprouver envers les autres. Elle ordonna ce qu'elle savait d'Atalante, ce qu'elle lui avait confié et tout ce qu'elle savait de son si séduisant garde du corps. Tout ce que lui en avait raconté Marcia des étoiles dans les yeux, tout ce qu'elle avait deviné ou observé depuis qu'Astarté était rentrée à son service. Atalante n'avait pas quinze ans. Elle connaissait la Dace depuis au moins dix ans. Si elle l'avait aimé des années auparavant et qu'elle avait réussi à faire taire ses sentiments et à devenir une simple camarade, retomber dans ses amours de jeunesse devait être déstabilisant. Elle posa les yeux sur la grande rétiaire qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé d'Astarté lors de la nuit qu'elle avait partagée ?

« Comme avec Astarté, avait déclaré Atalante. »

Comme avec Astarté, quoi ? Être en confiance. Mais pourquoi ? Pour être proche. Pour... Astarté avait séduit Atalante quand elle était jeune, réalisa enfin Gaïa. Voilà pourquoi celle-ci était tombée amoureuse. Astarté ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir, mais elle avait quand même continué à la voir, à l'entreprendre, à jouer du pouvoir qu'elle savait posséder sur elle et Astarté avait maintenu et soigneusement entretenu son emprise sur la jeune femme. Année après année. Peut-être même après Pergame.

« Elle t'a séduite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'avais jamais été avec personne avant elle.

\- Elle t'a jetée comme tu dis, mais vous avez continué à coucher ensemble. Vous n'avez jamais arrêté. Même après Pergame. Astarté est la seule personne en qui tu aies assez confiance pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas une vraie relation. Si ? »

Atalante haussa les épaules.

« Astarté est comme Aeshma, expliqua-t-elle. Elles suivent des règles complètement idiotes.

\- Aeshma suit des règles ?!

\- Oui, jamais avec un membre de la familia, toujours avec un étranger. Astarté ne s'embête pas autant. Aeshma n'est pas une grande séductrice, c'est surtout une façon de se détendre et d'évacuer son trop plein de tension. Elle ne veut pas courir de risques non plus. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on est sûr de ne jamais revoir. »

Comme la première fois avec elle, pensa Gaïa. Mais pas comme la deuxième fois et toutes les autres fois sur l' _Artémisia_. Aeshma avait à ce moment-là violé sa règle. Même si elle ne croyait plus revoir Gaïa, elle la connaissait. Elle la connaissait même très bien. À la lueur des déclarations d'Atalante, les nuits qu'elles avaient partagées sur l' _Artémisia_ prenaient une autre dimension. Les sentiments qu'éprouvait alors Aeshma, consciemment ou pas, étaient bien plus profonds que ne l'avait jamais cru ou même espéré Gaïa. Son cœur se serra. Elle remisa son émotion et retourna son attention sur la grande rétiaire. Gaïa s'était toujours étonnée qu'une gladiatrice de son envergure pût dissimuler autant de sensibilité. Qu'elle lui fît confiance et qu'elle se confiât à elle.

« Et Astarté ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Trois nuits par an au maximum, pour moi comme pour les autres. La familia est grande, ça lui laisse le choix. Et elle ne s'interdit pas des extras à l'extérieur.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais rien attrapé ? s'étonna Gaïa qui n'avait pas pensé la grande Dace si active.

\- Elle est très prudente et pour ne pas risquer de tomber enceinte, elle calcule large. De toute façon, dans les périodes d'entraînement intense, ce n'est plus un problème.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les cycles s'arrêtent. »

Gaïa se sentait un peu dépassée. Les confidences d'Atalante dénuées de jugement moral et d'affectivité l'entraînaient dans une intimité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé. Elle savait qu'Aeshma n'était pas une Vestale et qu'Astarté l'était encore moins. Que les deux jeunes femmes ne prêtaient pas attention au sexe de leur partenaire. La sexualité d'Aeshma lui sembla dénuée de sentiments et c'était volontaire de la part de la jeune Parthe. Par contre, Astarté... La Dace aux yeux de miel s'attachait l'affection de ses partenaires. Les rapports restaient en surface inchangés, ils l'étaient certainement pour Astarté, mais pas pour les autres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses partenaires entretenaient une relation particulière avec la jeune femme. Astarté, qu'elle le voulût ou pas, les assujettissait sentimentalement à sa personne. En échange, elle leur offrait son attention et... trois nuits de plaisir par an.

En dix mois, Gaïa avait vu tomber nombres de ses gens entre ses bras. Néria, Antiochus, Andros et Ezra pour ne citer qu'eux. C'était discret, très discret. Mais il était rare que Gaïa ignore ce genre de fait. Sans compter quelques aventures à Patara et à Rome. Sans compter Julia. Et aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, un respect et une discrétion totale protégeaient non seulement Astarté, mais aussi les partenaires qu'elle s'était choisis.

Gaïa ne comprenait pas comment la Dace fut sincèrement tombée amoureuse de Marcia. La jeune fille l'avait aimée avec sa fougue habituelle et avec toute la passion de ses quinze ans. Son premier amour. Elles s'y étaient toutes les deux brûlées les ailes. Depuis, Marcia avait mis son cœur au repos et Astarté était retournée à ses amours réglementés. Son histoire avec Marcia, mais aussi son départ au ludus de Capoue l'avait peut-être changée, mais rien ne le laissait supposer. Sinon ce qu'en disait Atalante. Gaïa aimait beaucoup Astarté, mais elle ne souhaitait sincèrement à personne de l'aimer. D'espérer bâtir une vie avec elle. Une vie comme celle que Julia et Quintus avaient bâtie ensemble.

« Tu veux vivre avec elle ? demanda-t-elle à Atalante.

\- Oui, mais... »

Un silence suivit, suivit d'un profond soupir.

« Mais, c'est Astarté, conclut Gaïa pour la jeune gladiatrice. Tu crains qu'elle ne change pas et si elle ne change pas, tu as peur de ne pas le supporter.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Pas comme elle. Elle ne m'aimera pas comme elle aimait Marcia, d'ailleurs, même avec Marcia, ça ne l'a pas empêché de...

\- Elle a couché avec d'autres personnes pendant qu'elle était avec Marcia ?! »

Gaïa allait de surprise en surprise.

« Elle pensait détourner l'attention de Téos.

\- Astarté est vraiment incroyable.

\- Mmm, confirma Atalante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Atalante ?

\- J'ai besoin de faire le point.

\- Tu as parlé avec elle ? »

Atalante se retourna sur le dos pour faire face à Gaïa.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle laisserait tomber ses principes.

\- Les trois fois par an ?

\- Oui, mais juste avec moi.

\- Ah...

\- Ouais : « ah... », l'imita Atalante.

\- Au moins, c'est clair.

\- Je ne veux pas l'enfermer.

\- Il vous faut du temps.

\- Astarté n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis qu'elle est à votre service ? Elle papillonne toujours autant ?

\- ...

\- Je suis sûre que vous savez.

\- Elle n'a pas changé, confirma Gaïa.

\- Mmm.

\- Atalante, Astarté aime beaucoup sa nouvelle vie, mais elle a dû s'adapter. Elle est heureuse, mais l'ambiance du ludus et ses camarades lui manquent. Les rapports entre vous sont aussi réglés par la discipline du ludus. Celle-ci n'existera plus une fois que vous l'aurez quitté. Ce ne sera pas facile. La liberté n'est pas toujours aisée à gérer. Et je connais Julia, elle ne t'a pas offert d'être un simple garde du corps.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment cantonné Astarté à cette simple fonction vous non plus.

\- C'est vrai, mais contrairement à toi, cela amuse Astarté de jouer les gros bras. Tu as besoin de plus que cela. »

Atalante se pinça les lèvres.

« Ne mets pas Astarté ou même Aeshma devant le fait accompli, lui conseilla Gaïa. Parle-leur. Je suis persuadée qu'Aeshma approuvera ta décision si tu décides de rester avec Julia. Quant à Astarté, soit simplement honnête. C'est une chose que tu sais très bien faire.

\- Aeshma sera contente, elle ne voit pas d'un très bon œil l'évolution de mes rapports avec Astarté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle pense qu'Astarté me rendra malheureuse.

\- En tout cas, préviens Astarté.

\- Mmm, approuva Atalante. »

Elle grimaça. Son épaule l'élançait.

« Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Gaïa. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? »

Atalante secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. La main de Gaïa n'avait pas cessé tout au long de leur conversation de lui caresser le front ou de passer doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle se détendit entièrement.

Elle se félicita d'être venue.

Sa respiration s'approfondit peu à peu. Gaïa la regarda s'assoupir, puis s'endormir. Sa main se fit plus douce, puis s'arrêta sur son front. Fiévreux. Elle regretta avoir chassé tout le monde. Elle renversa la tête en arrière.

Elle revit Atalante, la poitrine en sang, profondément entaillée par les griffes de la grande louve qui l'avait mise à terre, trois ans auparavant. Elle se rappela de son dévouement envers Aeshma. De ses colères. De ses peurs et de ses larmes à Rome. De son courage face à l'adversité. De sa gentillesse et de la droiture dont elle faisait preuve en toutes circonstances.

Gaïa avait désiré Aeshma, mais elle avait gagné plus qu'un corps et une étreinte passionnée. Elle avait survécu à la mer et au désert avec elle. Et Aeshma avait apporté plus que sa personne dans sa vie. Elle lui avait amené Abechoura, Astarté et Atalante. Et d'une certaine manière, Marcia. Gaïa ne se fut pas liée de la même manière à Marcia si Aeshma ne s'était pas dressée entre elles.

Elle caressa les cheveux de la grande rétiaire. Comment eut-elle pu imaginer un jour, tenir endormie sur ses genoux, cette gladiatrice ? Cette gardienne de chèvres des plaines arides du grand désert syrien ? Cette guerrière émérite ? Cette esclave ? Éprouver cette affection sincère et profonde dont elle n'attendait rien en retour ?

Atalante frissonna et gémit dans son sommeil. Gaïa lui souleva doucement la tête et se dégagea. Elle descendit chercher des couvertures et envoya la première personne qu'elle croisa chercher Sabina.

« Elle dort sur la terrasse, expliqua-t-elle à l'hoplomaque en lui remettant deux épaisses couvertures de laine. Ne la réveille pas, couvre-la bien et reste avec elle. Je crois qu'elle a raison aussi. Tu devrais rentrer avec elle au ludus. De toute façon, Astarté a dû depuis longtemps parler à Germanus.

\- Aeshma va me casser la tête.

\- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

\- Non, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle parte me chercher à travers le monde.

\- Peut-être as-tu sous-estimé ce que vous avez partagé. Si cela peut te consoler, tu ne sera pas la seule à souffrir de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour apparaître aux côtés d'Astarté, plaisanta Sabina.

\- Tu crois que ça servira à quelque chose ?

\- À éviter quelques coups de poings et à garder mon nez intact peut-être... Domina, vous croyez que j'ai eu tort ?

\- Tu avais tes raisons et tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Monte vite maintenant.

\- Merci, domina.

\- Je t'en prie. »

.

Gaïa observa la jeune gladiatrice partir. Celle qu'elle avait blessée, à jamais diminuée, et qui pourtant ne lui avait retiré ni sa confiance, ni son respect, ni son amitié.

Gaïa réalisa alors qu'Aeshma ne lui avait pas seulement amené Marcia, Astarté, Abechoura et Atalante.

Elle lui avait amené tous ses camarades. Des gens qui eussent dû l'indifférer, dont elle n'eût jamais dû se soucier. Des esclaves. Des barbares pour la plupart.

Mais Aeshma l'avait intégrée dans sa vie, elle l'y avait entraînée. Elle lui avait ouvert les portes de son monde. Elle avait forcé le destin.

Parce que Gaïa avait sauvé Aeshma, elle avait connu Atalante. Parce qu'elle s'était battue à ses côtés, elle avait rencontré Astarté. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimée, elle s'était liée avec Tidutanus et Herennius. Parce qu'Aeshma l'aimait, elle avait rencontré tous ceux que la jeune Parthe estimait. Parce qu'Atalante et Marcia aimaient Aeshma, elle avait accueilli Abechoura.

Gaïa comme Julia, parce qu'elles avaient un jour tendu une main à Aeshma, parce que la Parthe ne l'avait jamais oubliée, s'étaient prises d'affection pour les gladiateurs. D'abord pour Aeshma et Atalante et puis pour Astarté et puis, pour tous les autres.

.

Gaïa avait tué l'Empereur.

Un acte qu'elle avait planifié depuis très longtemps. Depuis Gerasa. Par vengeance. Pour Gerasa. Sang pour sang. Une mission qu'elle s'était donnée de réussir. Une volonté que Julia, même si elle ne s'y était jamais opposée, avait toujours condamnée.

Elle avait assassiné l'Empereur.

Un acte qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas commis par vengeance. Pas uniquement. Pas essentiellement. Un acte que Julia avait approuvé. Un meurtre, qui à ses yeux, vengeait l'humiliation de Julia, mais qui, aux yeux de sa sœur, même si Gaïa s'était montrée radicale et un peu folle, avait résonné comme un acte généreux. Parce que Gaïa l'avait d'abord exécuté par devoir de justice.

De justice envers les gladiateurs.

Aeshma lui avait appris à aimer.

Dans un premier temps, Gaïa n'avait aimé qu'Aeshma. Puis son affection, son amour, s'était étendu à Atalante, à Astarté et enfin à tous ceux qui le méritaient. Elle avait été récupérer Sabina pour cela. Pas par devoir. Mais par amour. Parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'Aeshma aurait approuvé. Parce qu'Atalante et Marcia lui avaient montré la voie en arrachant Abechoura à son destin.

Gaïa avait su avoir fait le bon choix en croisant le regard de Sabina à l'auberge. En lisant dans celui d'Astarté bien plus que de la reconnaissance.

.

Gaïa rêvait souvent de Lucia.

Tout comme Aeshma avait rêvé d'Abechoura.

Parce que maintenant, Gaïa savait ce que voulait dire ce mot étrange et inconnu souvent entendu alors qu'elle dormait contre Aeshma sur le lembos ou sur l' _Artémisia_. Ce mot si souvent répété quand la gladiatrice avait le sommeil agité. Le prénom de sa sœur perdue.

Quand Gaïa rêvait du meurtre de Lucia, elle se réveillait le cœur battant de terreur. Une terreur qui laissait rapidement place à la rage et à la haine. Gaïa n'avait jamais rêvé que de sa sœur morte ou d'une sœur que des légionnaires égorgeaient et violaient sans répit. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle rêvait aussi de Lucia vivante et souriante. L'évoquer avec Julia le soir de l'attaque du Grand Domaine l'avait libérée d'un poids qui avait pesé sur son âme depuis le jour du drame. Depuis, penser à Lucia ne la jetait plus dans un océan de colère et de ressentiment. Et elle se prenait parfois à sourire avec tendresse et nostalgie. Elle avait beaucoup aimé Lucia. Autant qu'elle avait toujours aimé Julia.

Rattacher le souvenir de Lucia au bonheur, à la tendresse et à la joie, avait allégé le chagrin de Gaïa. Et après Lucia, étaient venus sa mère et son père.

Elle les avait perdus treize ans auparavant. Grâce à Aeshma elle les avait retrouvés. Vivants et heureux.

.

Elle en avait parlé à Julia.

« Enfin... avait soupiré sa sœur. Je me suis si souvent sentie seule.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gaïa confuse.

\- Évoquer Gerasa ne t'inspirait que de la haine.

\- ...

\- J'aime Lucia, Gaïa. Elle a toujours été toujours vivante en moi. Comme l'ont toujours été Caïus ou Mettia. J'avais parfois besoin de partager mes souvenirs ou mon chagrin. Mais avec toi, ce n'était pas possible. Et il ne me restait personne d'autre, dit tristement Julia.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

\- J'ai rapporté quelque chose de Rome. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, mais... euh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends... »

Gaïa s'absenta.

« C'est Publius Buteo qui me la rendue, dit-elle en revenant. »

Elle sortit un petit sachet en tissu de sa ceinture. Julia le reconnut immédiatement.

« La bague de Lucia, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, Sextus Fannius ne l'a pas gardée. Elle te revient.

\- Mais Gaïa...

\- Maman m'a toujours dit qu'elle était destinée aux filles aînées de chaque génération. Lucia est morte, elle te revient donc de droit. »

Gaïa fit tomber la bague dans la paume de sa main. Une bague en or simple, enchâssée d'une cornaline très finement ciselée. Artémis y figurait seins nus, munie d'un arc, la main libre posée sur une biche qui semblait se lover contre elle. Une intaille destinée aux jeunes filles et aux jeunes femmes, censée leur apporter protection dans leur jeunesse, amour, fécondité et enfantement aisé quand elles grandiraient.

Gaïa la lui présenta. Julia s'en saisit et la passa à l'annuaire de sa main gauche. Elle portait son sceau à la main droite. Celui en lapis-lazuli qui remplaçait le sceau en cornaline que lui avait volé Aulus Flavius. La bague s'ajusta parfaitement à son doigt.

« Maman serait heureuse, dit Gaïa. Lucia aussi. »

Des larmes perlèrent. Julia tira Gaïa contre sa poitrine.

Sa petite sœur.

« Elle était tellement fière quand maman la lui a offerte, souffla Gaïa.

\- Tu l'étais beaucoup moins.

\- J'étais jalouse. Je voulais être l'aînée. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Gaïa glissa sur les genoux de Julia et lui prit la main pour examiner la bague.

« Elle te va bien.

\- Elle est très belle.

\- Je suis bien contente de ne pas la porter.

\- ...

\- Je n'aurai plus de grande sœur. »

Julia ne répondit pas et Gaïa se tut. Elle se sentait bien, Julia lui caressait lentement les cheveux et elle finit par s'endormir.

Julia la contempla longtemps et elle bénit Aeshma. Sa rencontre avec la jeune gladiatrice avait sauvé sa sœur. Aeshma était doté d'un caractère vif et ombrageux mais elle possédait un cœur et une âme droite et généreuse. Elle avait contribué à libérer Gaïa de ses peurs, de ses haines et de son chagrin. Grâce à elle, Gaïa ne retomberait jamais plus et, ce soir-là, Julia accepta le cœur plus léger son nouveau statut de laniste.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le Pont-Euxin :** nom donné par les anciens à la mer noire.

.

.

.


	41. L'envol

.

 _Voilà..._

 _._

 _J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce (petit) récit que j'en ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et que, ce chapitre final répondra à vos attentes._

 _._

 _Je publierai des annexes la semaine prochaine._

 _Vous y trouverez des remerciements, un erratum, un repère chronologique, une brève biographie des personnages principaux, ainsi qu'une petite bibliographie (au cas où vous seriez intéressés d'approfondir certains points abordés dans cette histoire, ou que, sait-on jamais, l'envie vous prendrait d'écrire un récit sur cette même période.)._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XLI**

* * *

.

.

.

Atalante se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi. Gaïa insista pour qu'elle passât la nuit à la villa et ne rentrât que le lendemain matin.

Sur la terrasse, les deux gladiatrices avaient beaucoup parlé. Sabina avait beaucoup parlé, Atalante avait surtout écouté.

Peut-être parce que la grande rétiaire connaissait les _Quatre Sœurs_ , Sabina lui avait raconté bien plus qu'elle n'en avait raconté à Astarté. Peut-être aussi, parce qu'Atalante était plus sensible et qu'au cours de sa vie au ludus, Sabina avait passé moins de temps avec elle qu'avec Astarté. Qu'elles se connaissaient moins bien. La jeune Samnite avait vidé son cœur du fiel et de la rancœur qui l'habitait encore.

Quand elles avaient quitté la terrasse, Sabina avait pris Atalante par la taille et avait commencé à lui débiter des anecdotes qui mettaient en scène les tenanciers des _Quatre Sœurs_ , des clients qu'elle avait croisés, ou des histoires qu'elle avait entendues à Rome à propos de l'amazonachie, du combat de Lysippé et de Penthésilée, et des chasses de la si belle bestiaire aux cheveux d'or. Atalante éclata de rire à un moment, posa une question à un autre et Sabina égaya la soirée. La grande rétiaire s'étonna une fois de plus de la capacité qu'avait sa camarade à oblitérer les événements sordides, à tourner toutes choses en histoires passionnantes, haletantes et pleine d'humour. À entraîner son auditoire dans un monde qu'elle transformait et créait par la force de ses mots et de son imagination. À exorciser les peurs. Les siennes comme celles des autres. Parce que, même Abechoura rit de ses aventures à Rome.

Atalante prit plaisir à retrouver la jeune sœur d'Aeshma. Celle-ci et Sabina se montrèrent très attentionnées envers la grande rétiaire.

Gaïa s'inquiétait de l'état de santé d'Atalante. Elle avait fait servir un repas léger qu'elle partagea avec elle, Sabina, Abechoura et Néria. Au cours du repas, Gaïa enjoignit Atalante à ne pas s'attarder trop tard.

« Je ne dors pas très bien, avait dit Atalante.

\- À cause de ton épaule ? demanda Sabina. »

Atalante acquiesça.

« Tu n'as rien pris avec toi ? Abechoura peut te donner de quoi apaiser tes douleurs, lui proposa Gaïa.

\- …

\- Elle s'y connaît bien en médecine.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, merci.

\- Mais tu souffres, Atalante et ta sieste prouve ton épuisement, insista Gaïa.

\- Je préfère ne rien prendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je réagis mal aux drogues.

\- ... »

Atalante rougit et détourna le regard.

« Oh... réalisa Gaïa. Ce n'était pas la première fois ?

\- Si, j'en avais trop pris. Je n'ai jamais été gravement blessée par la suite, mais cette fois... Aeshma m'a expliqué que j'avais développé une hyper-sensibilité aux drogues. Du coup...

\- Tu souffres en silence, conclut Gaïa.

\- Mouais.

\- Et rien ne te soulage ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Je t'ai fait préparer un cubiculum pour cette nuit, mais si tu préfères dormir ailleurs.

\- Non, ça me changera un peu de dormir seule.

\- Mais tu as une cellule à toi au ludus.

\- Aeshma passe toutes ses nuits avec moi. Elle a installé une paillasse dans sa cellule. Elle m'attend le soir et si je ne viens pas, elle vient me chercher.

\- Je me suis parfois demandé si Aeshma n'était pas la fille cachée d'Atticus et de Saucia, intervint Sabina. »

Même si Abechoura ne connaissait pas Atticus, elle comprit comme les autres l'intention de Sabina. Atalante lui sourit amicalement. Le cœur d'Abechoura s'emballa et cogna erratiquement dans sa poitrine, Néria ne s'étonna de rien et Gaïa haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de la gladiatrice.

« Notre médecin et notre masseuse en chef, précisa Sabina. Vous connaissez Saucia, domina.

\- Une masseuse en or. Et j'ai rencontré plusieurs fois Atticus, c'est un très bon médecin.

\- Oui. Elle et Atticus sont très attentifs à notre santé, mais pas seulement. Ils surveillent aussi nos humeurs. Ils s'efforcent à soulager nos peines et nos douleurs. Mais il ne faut pas les contrarier et malheur à qui ne leur obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil. Saucia et Atticus sont aussi craints qu'Herennius. Peut-être même plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Disons qu'Atticus et Saucia ont une âme de fer et les mains douces.

\- Et Aeshma ? demanda Atalante curieuse de savoir ce qu'en dirait Sabina.

\- Mmm, Aeshma ? demanda l'hoplomaque en regardant tour à tour Atalante, Gaïa, Abechoura et Néria. »

Elle sourit soudain d'un air facétieux.

« C'est le contraire, c'est pour cela que je dis qu'elle est leur fille cachée. C'est un joli cœur caparaçonné d'airain. »

Sabina avait repris l'expression d'Atalante.

« Un artichaut, souffla Néria.

\- Un artichaut ? s'étonna Sabina. »

Néria expliqua l'image. Elle plut beaucoup à l'hoplomaque.

« Marcia est un trésor d'intelligence, se félicita-t-elle. Je trouve son image très juste.

\- Elle ne parlait pas que d'Aeshma... ajouta Néria.

\- Non ?

\- Elle disait qu'Atalante et Astarté étaient pareilles.

\- Atalante n'a rien d'un rhinocéros, quant à Astarté... Je laisse son jugement à Marcia, grimaça Sabina.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, s'étonna Abechoura.

\- Je l'aime bien, même beaucoup, mais Astarté ressemble à un amoncellement de tesselles. Chaque tesselle est jolie, colorée, taillée de telle ou telle façon, mais l'important ce n'est pas la tesselle, c'est l'ensemble. Tiens, regardez, dit-t-elle en désignant le pavement qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. Ces animaux, ces décors, ils n'existent que par l'agencement de milliers de tesselles entre elles. Et la beauté de l'ensemble n'est visible à nos yeux que parce qu'on a assez de recul. Si je suis couchée sur le sol, je n'ai pas accès à l'ensemble de la composition. Avec Astarté, j'ai cette impression d'avoir toujours été couchée par terre et de n'avoir admiré et connu que les tesselles. »

Elle n'était pas la seule. Gaïa trouva la comparaison brillante. Atalante la trouva horriblement juste.

.

* * *

.

Atticus s'inquiétait pour la grande rétiaire, il n'avait pas approuvé son voyage et remâchait sa colère. Il avait demandé à Saucia de surveiller le retour de la gladiatrice et d'envoyer celle-ci à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle rentrerait.

Atalante avait quitté Sidé à la première heure. Avant que la troisième ne sonna, son carpentum se présenta à l'entrée du ludus.

Chloé était de garde. Elle bondit à la rencontre du carpentum dès qu'il franchit les portes et elle se tenait impatiemment debout devant quand les rideaux furent tirés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Sabina lui dédia un grand sourire et descendit. La jeune masseuse lui sauta dans les bras et fondit en larmes. Elle la serrait contre elle en sanglotant bruyamment. Atalante s'extirpa du carpentum à son tour. Sabina, la jeune masseuse entre les bras, lui jeta un regard décontenancé.

« Tu n'as pas fini, la prévint sa camarade. Tout le monde se doutait que tu avais été vendue à un lupanar. »

Chloé releva la tête.

« Un lupanar ? sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. Tu as été vendue à un lupanar ?

\- Mouais, avoua Sabina. »

Chloé replongea sur l'épaule de Sabina.

« Mais c'est bon, Chloé, lui dit gentiment l'hoplomaque. Je n'y suis pas restée longtemps. Gaïa Mettela et Astarté sont venues me chercher. »

Chloé continua de déverser ses larmes. Elle renifla soudain, s'essuya le nez sur la tunique de Sabina et releva la tête.

« Astarté ? Depuis quand es-tu libre ?

\- Elles m'ont récupérée au mois d'août.

\- Depuis le mois d'août ? Astarté sait que tu es libre ?

\- Ben... »

La jeune masseuse se retourna vers Atalante.

« Tu le savais aussi ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier matin. Quand elle m'a ouvert la porte.

\- Tu étais à Sidé quand le ludus est devenu la propriété de Julia Mettela ? demanda Chloé à Sabina. Tu as assisté au munus de Patara ?

\- Euh... oui, hésita Sabina.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit ? »

Une dangereuse lueur venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de Chloé.

« Ben...

\- Depuis quatre mois, je pleure à chaque fois que je pense à toi... Et tu n'as rien dit ?! »

Le ton était glacial.

« …

\- Tu n'es qu'une... »

Chloé ne finit pas sa phrase, elle gifla Sabina et se jeta contre sa poitrine en pleurant. Atalante perçut un mouvement sur sa droite. Ishtar. Figée de surprise. Avant qu'Atalante n'eût esquissé un mouvement, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Atalante jura entre ses dents :

« Prépare tes abatis, Sab. »

Sabina, occupée à consoler Chloé comme elle pouvait, ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles.

.

Ishtar déboucha dans la cour à fond de train. Aeshma, où était Aeshma ? Si Sabina était de retour, sa meliora ne partirait pas sur les routes. Il fallait la prévenir. La jeune Parthe s'entraînait sur un palus. Herennius s'était résolu à ce qu'elle reprît l'entraînement. Elle avait besoin d'exercices. Ishtar la repéra et traversa la cour comme un boulet d'onagre. Un jeune novice se retrouva malencontreusement sur son chemin, elle l'envoya valser d'un coup d'épaule. Sur Pikridis qui jura vulgairement. Enyo apostropha sévèrement sa jeune camarade. Sans succès. Curieuse, elle fit signe au novice qu'elle entraînait de prendre une pause et partit à la suite de la jeune fille.

« Aeshma ! Aeshma ! cria Ishtar en arrivant près d'elle. »

La Parthe se retourna.

« Elle est revenue, elle est là ! Je viens de la voir ! criait Ishtar essoufflée par sa course folle.

\- Ça va pas de crier comme ça ? la tança vertement Aeshma. Qui est revenue ?

\- Atalante ! clama la jeune Galiléenne. »

Aeshma se renfrogna.

« Quelle nouvelle ! grinça-t-elle. Tu croyais qu'elle était partie où ? T'es tarée ou quoi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle ! haleta Ishtar.

\- Elle est revenue ou pas ?

\- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas parler d'elle...

\- Ishtar, laisse-moi tranquille ou je te file une correction, grogna Aeshma en se remettant à frapper le palus.

\- Sabina... Sabina et Atalante. Sabina est revenue. »

Aeshma se figea. Elle se retourna lentement.

« Sabina ?

\- Elle est revenue avec Atalante, souffla Ishtar. »

Enyo s'illumina. Astarté qui frappait à deux palus de là, baissa son épée de bois et se félicita étourdiment :

« Ah ! Elle s'est enfin décidée ! »

Aeshma se retourna vers elle. Astarté se morigéna de sa bêtise.

« Tu savais ? demanda Aeshma d'un ton sourd. »

Le sourire d'Enyo s'effaça. Aeshma lâcha sa sica. Serra les poings. Une bagarre, pensa tout excité l'homme qui occupait le palus entre Aeshma et Astarté. La Parthe avança sur Astarté. La grande Dace recula d'un pas.

« Aeshma...

\- Tu savais, l'accusa la Parthe. »

Maintenant, Aeshma était furieuse. Astarté recula d'un nouveau pas.

.

Quintus se trouvait avec Gaïus sur la terrasse qui surplombait la cour. L'enfant lui posait des questions sur les différentes activités des gladiateurs auxquelles Quintus répondait avec compétence.

« Regarde papa, Shéma est fâchée, elle va taper Tarté.

\- Hein ?! Où ?

\- Là, répondit l'enfant en montrant du doigt les deux gladiatrices. »

.

Gaïus avait appris à connaître les gladiateurs et les gladiatrices du Grand Domaine, il avait surtout appris à connaître Astarté qu'il avait fréquentée plus longtemps que les autres. La Dace l'impressionnait par sa taille et sa carrure. Ni Julia ni Quintus n'étaient très grands. Seule sa tante, Gaïa, était aussi grande qu'Astarté. Mais quand elles se tenaient debout côte à côte, les épaules d'Astarté paraissaient encore plus larges. L'enfant aimait sa peau doré et son air provocant. Astarté n'avait rien fait pour, mais Gaïus était sous le charme et, une fois les gladiateurs partis, il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur ses camarades. Astarté s'amusait aussi à se battre contre lui et l'enfant, s'il riait beaucoup, s'appliquait plus encore.

Il aimait aussi, l'esprit joueur d'Ishtar, la gentillesse de Galus, la tendresse rude d'Ajax. Gaïus avait cherché la compagnie des gladiateurs au grand Domaine. Pagona avait veillé sur lui, un peu inquiète, puis très vite rassurée. Gaïus choisissait ses gladiateurs.

Il adorait Marcia, jouait avec ses cheveux dès qu'il pouvait et, à la grande joie de la jeune fille qui se moquait gentiment de lui, il se perdait parfois dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Il s'installait sur ses genoux et fixait ses yeux à moins de dix doigts de son visage. Julia lui en avait une fois fait le reproche. L'enfant était prestement descendu de son perchoir. Il avait trottiné jusqu'à sa mère et avait attendu qu'elle le prît dans ses bras. Il s'était alors penché sur son oreille et lui avait murmuré en guise d'excuse :

« Tu crois qu'ils sont vrais? Que ce sont de vrais yeux ? »

Marcia s'était esclaffée. Les paroles murmurées s'entendaient de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'est comme ceux de Tarté, avait-il ensuite déclaré. »

Il aimait les yeux d'Astarté. Ils étaient de la même couleur que la pierre qui ornait la bague que portait la grande gladiatrice.

Au ludus, ils avait renoué avec les gladiateurs qu'il aimait et suivait souvent des yeux Atalante, mais sa taille, ses cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux profonds l'intimidaient. Il aimait son sourire, mais il avait peur de lui déplaire.

Et puis, il y avait Aeshma.

Julia, Quintus et Routh n'avaient pu empêcher que Gaïus la découvre accrochée au palus à leur arrivée. L'enfant ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais quand on avait prononcé son nom, il était devenu beaucoup plus attentif à ses faits et gestes. Il demandait souvent à assister aux entraînements et parfois, il se mêlait aux gladiateurs. Astarté s'était vantée de lui donner des cours et de le préparer à devenir un grand guerrier. Ajax l'avait retrouvé avec plaisir, tout comme Ishtar.

Il admirait Astarté. Il admira très vite Aeshma. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, il sentait que sa mère l'aimait, que Gaïa l'aimait et puis, Astarté lui parlait souvent d'Aeshma.

D'elle, d'Atalante et de Marcia. Les amies d'Astarté ne pouvaient être que ses amies.

.

Quintus donna tout de suite raison à son fils. Il le cala sur sa hanche et se précipita à l'intérieur. Julia vérifiait des commandes en compagnie d'Herennius.

« Julia, une bagarre se profile entre Aeshma et Astarté.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Istar est arrivée toute contente, elle a parlé à Shéma et après, Shéma s'est fâchée contre Tarté, expliqua Gaïus.

\- Dieux, ce que parfois, Aeshma peut être insupportable, souffla Julia. Quant à Astarté...

\- Toutes les bagarres auxquelles se trouve mêlée Aeshma tournent mal, la prévint sombrement le doctor.

\- Viens, Herennius, allons les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Julia et Herennius partirent précipitamment.

« On les suit ? Murmura, plein d'espoir, Gaïus à l'oreille de son père.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tarté m'aime bien, si je lui demande d'être gentille, elle ne tapera pas sur Shéma.

\- Mais tu as dit que c'était Aeshma qui voulait taper sur Astarté.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elles se battent. Papa, je veux descendre ! supplia l'enfant.

\- Retournons juste sur le balcon, proposa Quintus.

\- D'accord, accepta l'enfant. Dépêche-toi. »

Quintus espérait ne pas retrouver les deux gladiatrices en train de s'écharper.

.

Dans la cour, Astarté reculait toujours.

« Elle nous a demandé le secret, Aeshma, essayait-t-elle de se justifier. Tu n'as pas à nous en vouloir. »

Aeshma n'écoutait pas. Ishtar regrettait de l'avoir prévenue. Elle s'avança vers sa meliora, mais deux mains se posèrent sur elle. Celle d'Ajax sur son avant-bras droit, celle d'Enyo sur son épaule gauche.

« Ne bouge pas, lui enjoignirent les deux gladiateurs d'une même voix.

\- Mais...

\- Astarté peut gérer, Ishtar. Pas toi, lui expliqua Ajax.

\- Aeshma est furieuse, mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher, ajouta Enyo. »

Astarté s'arrêta soudain.

« Merde, Aesh ! Pourquoi tu te conduis toujours comme une abrutie ? »

Aeshma lui envoya une taloche dans le front. Vexée, Astarté se résolut à traiter cette affaire de la manière forte.

De son poste d'observatoire, Gaïus s'en aperçut.

« Tarté ! cria-t-il. »

Astarté détourna un instant son attention en identifiant la voix de l'enfant. Aeshma en profita. Une gifle. Une correction. Insultante.

Astarté accusa le coup, reprit ses appuis et se ramassa. Les gladiateurs toujours avides de ce genre de règlements de compte, se rapprochèrent. Des encouragements jaillirent, des appels à la violence.

.

« Ça suffit ! claqua sèchement la voix de Julia. »

L'apparition de la jeune domina refroidit les attentes impatientes des gladiateurs qui attendaient une bagarre. Les amateurs se reculèrent sagement, les autres formèrent un cercle prudent autour des deux belligérantes, de la laniste et d'Herennius.

Quintus s'assombrit. Julia était descendue pour régler un différend entre deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme des amies, et elle se retrouvait soudain à assumer sa charge de laniste et de sévir contre deux gladiateurs coupables d'insubordination. Sa première confrontation avec une dure réalité d'une familia gladiatorienne.

Les gladiateurs attendaient. Attentifs à ses réactions. Impatients de l'évaluer.

Forte ou faible ? Digne de respect ou pas ?

Julia pesta intérieurement, consciente de sa position. De l'attention tout particulière dont elle jouissait. Ce n'était plus seulement entre elle et les deux gladiatrices. Mais entre elle et le ludus tout entier. La moindre erreur lui coûterait très cher. De sa capacité à régler ce manquement à la discipline dépendrait l'avenir du ludus. Elle se retrouvait au pied du mur. Grâce à Astarté et Aeshma. Parce qu'évidemment, il avait fallu que ce fussent elles les fautives. Elle tourna un regard furieux vers la grande Dace.

« Astarté, je t'avais prévenue... siffla-t-elle. »

La grande Dace regarda tour à tour Aeshma, Julia et les gladiateurs. Elle blêmit. Consciente de la situation. Pourquoi Aeshma était-elle si prompte à la colère ? se désespéra-t-elle.

« Domina... commença-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle dirait ensuite.

\- À genoux ! »

Astarté obtempéra immédiatement. Aeshma baissa légèrement la tête et son regard s'acéra plus encore.

« Aeshma. À genoux. exigea Julia d'une voix égale. »

Aeshma s'assombrit encore un peu plus. Julia s'approcha de la jeune Parthe jusqu'à la toucher et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Aeshma... »

La jeune gladiatrice, toujours aussi sombre, recula d'un pas et tomba à genoux. Dieux ! se désola Julia, elle était pire que Gaïa.

« Qui a commencé ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- C'est de ma faute, intervint Ishtar. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que j'avais vu Sabina. »

Julia se retourna. Le regard noir. La jeune Galiléenne tomba aussitôt à genoux.

« Pardon, domina, s'excusa piteusement la jeune fille. »

Le nom de Sabina fit le tour de la cour. Il y eu des cris, des exclamations, des jurons et des embrassades spontanées.

« Silence ! exigea Julia. »

Les cris et les rires moururent. Les corps enlacés se détachèrent les uns des autres et le silence retomba.

« C'est pour cela ? demanda-t-elle à Aeshma et Astarté. C'est à cause de Sabina ?

\- …

\- Astarté ?!

\- Oui, domina.

\- Relève-toi, Aeshma. »

La jeune Parthe s'exécuta.

« Tu es en colère ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit.

\- Moi non plus, rétorqua Julia.

\- …

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Si.

\- Frappe-moi, alors...

\- Hein... ? Quoi ? Mais... balbutia la gladiatrice.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non ?! protesta Aeshma. Je ne ferai jamais ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Tu as peur d'être punie ?

\- Non.

\- Par respect ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu ne respectes pas Astarté ? en conclut Julia.

\- C'est une..., commença à cracher Aeshma avec véhémence.

\- Réponds à ma question, la coupa sèchement Julia. Tu ne respectes pas Astarté ?

\- Si, mais... »

Julia coupa court à ses explications :

« Je ne veux pas de « mais ». Tu respectes Astarté, tu es heureuse que Sabina soit rentrée... »

Aeshma ouvrit la bouche.

« Tais- toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! »

Aeshma se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche jusqu'au sang.

« Tu respectes Astarté, tu es heureuse que Sabina soit rentrée, répéta Julia d'une voix dure. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour célébrer le retour de ta camarade, c'est de taper sur une personne que tu respectes ? Tu aimes donc tant les verges et passer du temps accrochée à un palus ? demanda-t-elle aigrement.

\- Non, domina.

\- Tu sais que tu te conduis de façon stupide ?

\- Oui, souffla Aeshma.

\- Défais ta tunique. Astarté, tiens-lui les mains. Herennius, six coups. Sur les épaules. Ensuite, vous serez de corvée toutes les deux. Services à table et nettoyage des parties communes. Vous partagerez aussi une geôle pour cette nuit et les cinq nuits à venir. Typhon, tu géreras leurs corvées. Les latrines sont comprises dedans.

\- Bien, domina. »

Torse nu, Aeshma rabattit ses cheveux sur le devant de son torse. Elle se mit à genoux et tendit les mains à Astarté. La Dace vint se placer face à elle, fermement plantée sur ses deux pieds. Elles s'attrapèrent les poignets.

Typhon tendit les verges à Herennius. Julia serra les dents et garda un air impassible. Chaque coup zébra vilainement la peau de la jeune gladiatrice. Marquant un peu plus encore son dos. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa première démonstration d'autorité tombât sur Aeshma ?

Astarté était contrariée, pour les mêmes raisons. Marcia, qui s'était hissée au premier rang, profondément désolée, comme la plupart des gladiateurs qui les avaient suivies au Grand Domaine.

Le dernier coup claqua. Astarté aida ensuite Aeshma à se relever et elles restèrent côte à côte, la tête baissée. L'une et l'autre auraient aimé lancer un message à Julia, mais elles eurent peur qu'il fût mal interprété par les gladiateurs, qu'ils y vissent une marque de défi.

Julia se retourna vers les gladiateurs :

« Sabina est au service de ma sœur. Astarté comme tous ceux qui savaient qu'elle avait été rachetée n'ont fait que respecter son choix. Elle avait ses raisons et j'interdis à quiconque de le lui en faire physiquement le reproche. Elle n'appartient plus au ludus. Toute agression sera portée devant les magistrats de Sidé. »

Elle balaya la cour du regard. Des visages attentifs et respectueux qu'elles connaissaient à peine, des regards amicaux, d'autres brillants de larmes et d'émotions diverses.

Elle n'avait commis aucune erreur.

« Reprenez l'entraînement ! lança-t-elle »

.

Gaïus serra ses bras autour du cou de son père.

« Maman a été méchante...

\- Non, Gaïus. Les gladiateurs n'ont pas le droit de se bagarrer. Ils le savent très bien.

\- Tarté et Shéma n'ont pas été sages ?

\- Non.

\- Maman est en colère ?

\- Non, enfin... si.

\- Contre Shéma ?

\- Oui, mais simplement parce qu'elle aime Aeshma. Il n'est jamais très agréable de punir quelqu'un qu'on aime.

\- Mmm, approuva pensivement l'enfant. »

Sa sympathie allait à Aeshma. Il savait par expérience qu'il n'était pas non plus très agréable de se faire punir par quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

.

Julia avait attendu que l'entraînement repris, puis elle était partie à la rencontre de Sabina.

La nouvelle du retour de la meliora n'était pas seulement arrivée dans la cour d'entraînement. Gyllipos était venu relever Chloé. La retrouver éplorée dans les bras de Sabina l'avait bouleversé. Il avait un moment tergiversé, partagé entre son désir de sauter au cou de la revenante et la nécessité de prévenir les autres. Il s'était décidé. Saucia ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir tenue dans l'ignorance d'une telle nouvelle. Il était reparti aussi vite qu'Ishtar un moment plus tôt.

.

Julia retrouva Sabina entourée des masseurs, d'Atticus, de Métrios et de tous ceux qui la connaissaient, gladiateurs exceptés. Ils s'écartèrent à son arrivée.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée ? déclara-t-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Atalante m'a convaincue de venir, avoua Sabina. »

La grande rétiaire trouva Julia pâle et... contrariée. Elle soupira. Ishtar.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle inquiète à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai dû punir Aeshma.

\- Elle était avec Astarté ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle lui a tapé dessus ?

\- Oui. J'ai dû sévir. Aeshma a reçu les verges et elles sont de corvée pendant cinq jours. »

Atticus, Chloé et Saucia se décomposèrent. Aeshma ne s'était même pas remise de son dernier combat qu'elle recevait les verges. Elle était désolante.

« Aeshma était furieuse ? demanda Sabina, bien qu'elle connût la réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, dit spontanément Sabina.

\- Non, refusa Julia. Pas maintenant. J'aimerais que tu te montres discrète jusqu'à ce soir. Tu attendras dans mes appartements.

\- Oh.

\- À moins que... »

Sabina regarda Julia pleine d'espoir. Julia réfléchit à une manière de réintégrer naturellement la jeune hoplomaque parmi ses camarades.

« Herennius ? demanda-t-elle au doctor qui l'avait suivie.

\- Domina, répondit-il les yeux fixés sur Sabina.

\- Accepterais-tu de l'intégrer à une course ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, domina. »

Atalante se renfrogna, courir lui manquait cruellement.

« Mais tu les accompagnes, Herennius. Je ne veux pas risquer un nouveau débordement ni infliger les verges à qui que soit d'autre.

\- Nous partirons après la pause de midi. »

Il se tourna vers Sabina :

« Tu nous attendras à la porte.

\- Qui mène la course en l'absence d'Atalante ? demanda la jeune Samnite.

\- Galini et Germanus.

\- Je serai là, souffla-t-elle, prise par l'émotion.

\- Sabina, si tu cours, tu te conformes à la discipline du ludus, la prévint Julia.

\- Je l'avais compris comme cela, domina. »

Enfin, une gladiatrice accommodante et facile, pensa Julia avec soulagement et dépit.

« Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. Atalante, tout s'est bien passé à Sidé ?

\- Euh... oui. »

Julia la regarda attentivement.

« Tu as toi aussi cédé à la colère ?

\- Elle m'a ouvert la porte... se justifia Atalante. »

Julia soupira.

« Mais elle ne m'a pas frappée, domina, la rassura Sabina. Juste secouée comme un prunier.

\- Bon... Gaïa n'avait besoin de rien ?

\- Non, domina.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit quand elle comptait revenir.

\- Non, domina.

\- Mmm. »

Les relations qu'entretenaient Gaïa et Aeshma la laissaient parfois perplexes. Atalante la remercia pour le prêt du carpentum.

« Je tiens à toi. Aux autres aussi d'ailleurs. Si seulement vous vous conduisiez parfois avec un peu plus de sagesse. »

Elle s'éclipsa.

Herennius ne bougea pas. Il la suivrait pourtant jusqu'au royaume d'Hadès si elle le lui demandait. Sabina lui sourit amicalement et lui tendit son bras. Il se sentit assailli de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, Sabina.

\- Vous n'y pouviez rien, doctor. Je sais que vous avez tout tenté pour m'éviter cela. Mais... Vous pensiez vraiment que je ferais un bon doctor ?

\- Oui. »

La gladiatrice s'illumina de fierté. Herennius lui prit le bras. Une barrière tomba.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil déclinait lentement, ses rayons rasaient les toitures et donnaient aux tuiles une improbable couleur rosée. Le silence de la cour d'entraînement désertée n'était troublé que par le va et vient des râteaux qui égalisaient le sol de terre battue, brisaient les mottes formées par un agglomérat de sueur, de sang et de poussière. Les cailloux étaient soigneusement ramassés et déposés dans un sceau.

Gaïa s'appuya contre l'un des piliers du péristyle. Elle en avait eu assez d'attendre. Découvrir qu'Aeshma avait prévu de se lancer à la recherche de Sabina, l'avait contrariée. Par pour l'idée en elle-même, ce genre d'initiative renforçait plutôt son estime envers la jeune Parthe, mais parce qu'Aeshma ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre, Gaïa en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle aurait attendu le dernier moment.

Aeshma ne partirait plus sur les routes pour Sabina. Que déciderait-elle ? Gaïa voulait savoir. Elle était aussi concernée qu'elle et puis, la gladiatrice lui manquait. Vivre seule à Sidé, loin d'elle, loin de Julia, l'énervait.

Elle regarda les deux gladiatrices s'activer. Aeshma portait un pagne et un strophium. D'où elle se tenait, Gaïa distinguait parfaitement les marques rouges sur le haut de ses épaules. Astarté avait échappé aux verges. Julia les avaient consignées ensemble. Une décision si conforme au caractère de sa sœur, à la manière qu'elle avait de régler les conflits. Une condamnation en forme de leçon pour les deux gladiatrices : cinq jours à vivre ensemble, à travailler ensemble et à dormir ensemble. À s'acquitter de tâches aussi peu ragoûtantes que celle de l'entretien des latrines.

Elle recula dans l'ombre du péristyle. Aeshma venait de rouler les épaules. Astarté s'arrêta tout de suite de ratisser.

« Tu as mal ?

\- Pff...

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Ouais.

\- Le dîner va être moyen.

\- Ouais. »

Du pain et un gruau de millet sans assaisonnement, accompagnés d'un pichet de la plus infect des poscas.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être punie, déclara Aeshma.

\- Je suis ta punition, ricana Astarté. Tu vas devoir me supporter cinq jours !

\- Ouais, je sais, sourit Aeshma en coin. Mais tu en pâtis quand même.

\- Ouais, je compatis ! plaisanta Astarté.

\- T'es con.

\- Si Julia n'était pas arrivée, je t'aurais cassé la gueule. Une gifle, Aesh ? Vraiment ?

\- …

\- Bah, je te pardonne. J'étais furieuse quand j'ai su pour Sabina. Plus encore quand je l'ai retrouvée. Et alors, quand en plus, j'ai su que... »

Astarté se pinça les lèvres. Elle parlait trop.

« Que ? la relança Aeshma.

\- Ses maîtres... commença Astarté. »

Aeshma avait le droit de savoir.

« C'était ceux d'Abechoura, conclut la Dace. »

Aeshma pâlit.

« Je suis retournée là-bas et j'ai tout cramé, lui apprit la grande Dace.

\- Et eux ?

\- Ils ont voulu défendre leur bien.

\- Tu les as tués ?

\- Ouais. C'étaient des chiens, lâcha Astarté avec mépris. Je n'aurais jamais pu regarder encore Abechoura et Sabina dans les yeux si je les avais laissés en vie.

\- …

\- J'aime beaucoup ta sœur, Aesh. Et Sabina... Enfin, tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- On finit ça et on va se régaler ?! proposa-t-elle en désignant un coin de cour qu'elles n'avaient pas encore ratissé.

\- Mouais, mais je crois que tu as oublié qu'on est de service au réfectoire. Faudra attendre pour manger.

\- Merde, servir les novices..., grommela Astarté. »

Aeshma se mit à rire.

« Julia sait choisir ses punitions !

\- Mouais, acquiesça Astarté. Je sers les novices, je lave leur merde et toi tu me supportes, ricana-t-elle.

\- On a déjà passé du temps ensemble, rétorqua Aeshma. Et je n'en garde pas un mauvais souvenir. C'est même un bon souvenir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Tu parles beaucoup, mais parfois, tu racontes des trucs vraiment intéressants.

\- C'est un bon souvenir pour moi aussi, déclara sincèrement la Dace. »

Leur amitié était peut-être née à ce moment-là, trois ans auparavant, parmi les plaines et les forêts, tandis qu'Astarté expliquait et qu'Aeshma écoutait. Sous les étoiles du firmament quand Astarté lui avait confié ses aspirations et son désir de gagner l'estime de son dieu-ours.

Dans l'ombre grandissante, Gaïa sourit. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle ne repartirait pas pour Sidé, mais elle attendrait encore un peu avant d'arracher des confidences à la jeune Parthe.

.

Cinq jours après, la punition prit fin.

Gaïa avait abandonné Astarté à son sort. Elle aurait pu la reprendre à son service, invoquer ses droits sur elle. Elle ne le fit pas. Julia lui en aurait voulu et elle ne voulait ni la contrarier ni, de quelque manière que ce fût, saper son autorité au sein du ludus.

Les gladiateurs avaient tous pris leur décision.

La nomination d'Ajax au poste de doctor souleva l'enthousiasme.

Celtine n'avait pas su résister à la sécurité que lui offrait le ludus, à ses rêves de richesses et à son désir d'être reconnue comme gladiatrice. De nouvelles bestiaires avaient été formées, choisies avec soin pour leur capacité à travailler en équipe, pour leur courage face aux bêtes sauvages et leur tonicité. Marcia, Dacia, Britannia et Celtine les formaient depuis cinq mois et elles promettaient de se montrer à la hauteur de leur maîtres. Celtine finirait de les former à l'aide du doctor et des autres bestiaires.

Enyo était aux Champs Élysées.

Britannia et ceux qui avaient décidé de la suivre se rendraient d'abord à Patara. Julia et Gaïa les équiperaient pour leur voyage. Ils s'embarqueraient ensuite pour Rome, puis pour Massilia. De là, ils traverseraient la Gaule et rejoindraient la Bretagne. Julia leur confirait des lettres de recommandation. La jeune Hiberne, puisqu'elle n'avait été qu'une otage des Trinovantes, assura qu'elle paierait sa dette.

« Je vous recontacterai si une place m'attends chez moi. Mon peuple n'est pas très riche, mais vous serez les bienvenues. Si mon voyage s'avère inutile, je reviendrai à Patara et je rentrerai à votre service ou à celui de votre sœur.

\- Tu n'as aucune obligation envers nous, Britannia.

\- Je crois que si, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Celle de l'estime et de l'amitié alors. »

Britannia avait fixé Julia de ses yeux évoquant la couleur de l'océan sous un ciel noir d'orage. Elle avait tendu le bras.

« Camarades ? avait-elle dit.

\- Camarades, avait accepté Julia qui connaissait la valeur de ce terme aux yeux des gladiateurs. »

Britannia avait répété son geste avec Gaïa.

Ishtar, Boudicca, Dacia et Galus l'accompagneraient. Ils assurèrent eux-aussi Julia et Gaïa de leur fidélité et de leur éternelle reconnaissance.

Germanus et Sabina acceptèrent d'entrer au service de Julia. La jeune femme désirait ouvrir des routes commerciales au nord du Pont-Euxin, de s'établir à Olbia, puis de lancer des convois dans les royaumes scythes du nord et de l'est. Sabina avait la parole facile, et durant les deux mois qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de Gaïa, elle avait suivi avec Abechoura l'enseignement de Néria. Celle-ci avait loué l'intelligence de la jeune Samnite auprès de Gaïa, et Julia, comme sa sœur soupçonnait la jeune gladiatrice d'être une diplomate née.

Julia s'occuperait d'achever sa formation, ce qui lui permettrait aussi d'évaluer les qualités de Germanus

.

Les retrouvailles entre les deux meliores furent discrètes. Ils feignirent de s'ignorer lors de la course. Chacun courut de son côté. Beaucoup moins bien que d'habitude. Le souffle leur manqua.

À la rivière, après s'être baignés, ils s'assirent ensemble, les autres gladiateurs se firent oublier, sans vraiment les quitter du regard.

Marcia avait invoqué sa qualité de meliora et la présence de novices dans l'armatura des bestiaires pour se joindre au groupe. Herennius lui avait dit de se débrouiller avec Galini et Germanus. Les deux gladiateurs l'avaient accueillie avec plaisir. L'histoire de Germanus et Sabina la remplissait de bonheur. Elle y voyait une revanche sur le destin, sur son propre destin. Un pied de nez à Téos et à tous ces principes qui dressaient des barrières entre les gens qui s'aimaient. Encore incertaine du résultat, elle n'aurait manqué leurs retrouvailles pour rien au monde. Les bestiaires profitèrent de sa présence pour se joindre elles aussi à la course.

.

Germanus glissa lentement le sceau le long de son petit doigt et le rendit à Sabina.

« Il est à toi.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait agrandir ?

\- Il est à toi, répéta-t-il simplement le Germain.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Tu sais... Je ne suis pas Aeshma, grimaça-t-il d'un air coupable.

\- Personne ne peut avoir si mauvais caractère, plaisanta Sabina.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, répondit-il sombrement. Je ne serais pas parti te chercher, Sabina. Je ne croyais pas que ce soit possible. Abechoura, c'était une chance parmi des millions. Je voulais garder une belle image de toi. L'image d'une gladiatrice et d'une camarade volubile, joyeuse et vive.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Parcourir les lupanars de l'Empire m'aurait donné l'impression de salir ta mémoire, continua-t-il. De te couvrir de boue. J'ai...

\- Je n'aurai pas aimé que tu sois à la place de Gaïa Mettela et d'Astarté, le coupa Sabina. Je ne te l'aurais pas pardonné.

\- Mais... tenta de protester le gladiateur.

\- Astarté est une camarade et pour Gaïa Mettela, c'est différent. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Tu vas quitter le ludus ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Julia Mettela m'a proposé d'entrer à son service.

\- Gaïa Mettela m'a affirmé que sa sœur confirait des missions plus importantes si deux gladiateurs décidaient de rester ensemble.

\- Comme Lysippé et Penthésilée si elles avaient voulu partir ?

\- Mmm, confirma Sabina. Ou... comme toi et moi. »

Germanus avait tourné la tête vers elle. Terriblement ému.

« Vraiment ? souffla-t-il.

\- Vraiment. »

Sabina lui avait donné un coup d'épaule et Germanus s'était senti le plus heureux des hommes. Des larmes avaient perlé et Sabina les avait gentiment effacées du revers de la main.

Les gladiateurs avaient vu, compris. Marcia poussa un hourra retentissant et sauta dans les bras de Galini. Galus donna de grandes claques dans le dos à Ishtar qui protesta violemment. Pour la faire taire, le Gaulois l'attrapa à bras le corps et se jeta avec elle dans la rivière.

« Vous m'avez manqué, lança Sabina en riant.

\- Tu nous as tous manqué, Sabina, lui répondit Germanus. À moi, comme aux autres.

\- Mais on va tous se séparer, dit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Si on reste avec Julia, Marcia sera toujours là. Galini reste avec elle. On pourra revenir visiter le ludus. Et puis, Enyo s'installe au Grand Domaine et Anté sera à Myra, ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Mmm. »

Sabina se leva et se rapprocha de la rive. Ishtar criait comme une orfraie. Galini et Marcia se décidèrent enfin à se joindre aux deux thraces et appelèrent à leur suite les bestiaires avant de sauter dans l'eau. Britannia et Dacia tirèrent Celtine chacune de leur côté et la lancèrent comme une amphore d'épeautre à l'eau. La Celte partit en avant, les jambes essayant de rattraper le torse, son entrée dans la rivière la déséquilibra et elle s'étala dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

« Ils ne changeront jamais, sourit Sabina.

\- On y va ? suggéra Germanus.

\- Tu ne dois pas monter la garde ? »

Le meliore tourna la tête vers les novices.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'enfuiront et Herennius s'acquittera mieux de cette tâche que moi. »

Sabina passa rapidement derrière lui et le frappa sèchement sur les omoplates. Le Germain arriva dans l'eau avec un cri de surprise. Marcia et Galini se retournèrent en même temps. Un regard complice et, sans savoir comment, Germanus s'envola et se retrouva sous les eaux.

Ahuris par leur comportement, les novices observaient les anciens jouer comme des enfants. La célèbre bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, aussi belle, plus encore, que tout ce qu'on en disait. Elle allait quitter le ludus, et les novices de son armatura regardait avec envie les bracelets d'or qui ornaient le bras de chaque gladiatrice appartenant au carré mythique des bestiaires. Ils rêvaient d'en posséder un.

.

La grande Dace aux larges épaules avait un soir surpris un regard appuyé sur le bras de Britannia, alors que la jeune gladiatrice leur apportait un flacon de posca en récompense d'une journée difficile. Elle avait attendu que Britannia s'éloigna, puis elle s'était assise à leur table.

« Vous savez d'où ça vient ?

\- …

\- Le bracelet de Britannia, celui des autres ? »

Astarté impressionnait. Par sa morgue et sa brutalité.

« Vous croyez que ce sont juste de beaux bijoux ?

\- ... »

Elle les avait traités d'ignorants et d'imbéciles, pris un gobelet sur la table sans s'inquiéter de savoir à qui il appartenait. Elle l'avait vidé d'un trait et elle avait raconté aux novices béats d'admiration, pourquoi Marcia avait offert les bracelets à ses camarades, comment toutes les quatre, elles avaient gagné le droit de les porter.

« Mais il ne faut pas croire que les bestiaires sont les seules à briller au firmament de la gloire. »

Elle avait fermé son poing gauche et regardé le sceau qu'elle portait à l'annuaire.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Le palus du sanglier, murmura un novice qui en avait entendu parler.

\- Ouais, le palus du sanglier. Megara et moi ne faisions même pas parties de la familia quand nous l'avons intégré. Le palus des braves. Celui que vous devriez viser. Les autres ne valent rien. Ishtar et Boudicca appartenaient au quatrième palus quand elles ont rejoint le palus du sanglier, Galini, Penthésilée et Lysippé au second. Elles n'avaient rien à envier aux filles du premier, à moi, Aeshma, Atalante ou Megara. »

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus encore. La Dace aux larges épaules se comparait à des filles du quatrième palus ?

Astarté se leva.

« Je vous raconterai peut-être un jour cette histoire. En attendant, méditez sur ça : la valeur d'un gladiateur ne réside pas seulement dans sa force et son habileté. Mais aussi dans son courage, sa force de caractère et sa générosité. »

Des regards d'incompréhension.

« Quatre bestiaires portent un bracelet d'or. Neuf gladiatrices arborent le sceau du palus du sanglier.

\- Germanus un porte un, observa un garçon.

\- Il n'en est que le gardien, en attendant que celle à qui il appartient revienne le récupérer. »

.

La gladiatrice venait de reprendre son sceau au gardien. Tous ne la connaissaient pas. Ils ne la connaîtraient pas. Excepté Celtine, tous les gladiateurs qui jouaient dans l'eau avaient pris la décision d'embrasser une nouvelle vie. Les novices ne savaient pas où partiraient ceux qui quittaient le ludus. Ils ne s'étaient pas confié à eux ni aux camarades qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur « clan ».

Ceux du clan savaient.

Comme Enyo l'avait déclaré à Aeshma, le temps des secrets était fini.

.

Restaient Atalante et Aeshma.

Marcia ne savait rien de précis et n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec ses mentors.

.

Atalante, comme Gaïa, avait attendu que s'achevât la punition d'Aeshma et d'Astarté. Elle avait ensuite laissé jouir la Dace de sa première journée de liberté.

Du bain, des massages de Saucia dont Astarté disputa la priorité à Aeshma.

Saucia avait tranché en faveur d'Astarté.

« Tu l'as giflée, Aeshma, lui reprocha sévèrement Saucia. »

Aeshma se garda de protester. D'autant plus que Chloé accourut et lui promit un massage d'exception. La jeune Parthe se déshabilla et se coucha sur le ventre. Chloé s'installa sur elle.

« Tu as eu raison de la gifler, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille quand elle se fut assurée que personne ne les entendrait.

\- …

\- J'ai giflé Sabina, lui confia la jeune masseuse. »

Aeshma la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Toi ?! Tu as giflé Sabina ?

\- Je me suis tellement inquiétée, c'était tellement injuste.

\- Mouais, d'autres baffes se sont perdues, grommela Aeshma.

\- Tu vas les distribuer ? s'inquiéta Chloé.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que Julia Mettela ait trop apprécié la punition. Et elle sera obligée de sévir si je donne ce qu'ils méritent à ceux qui le méritent. »

Chloé se pencha sur la gladiatrice et lui posa un baiser entre les deux épaules.

« Chloé... râla Aeshma.

\- Tu me manqueras, Aeshma.

\- Plus qu'Atalante ?

\- Non, enfin...euh... s'embarrassa la jeune masseuse qui aimait beaucoup Atalante et craignait de vexer la jeune Parthe. »

Aeshma rit.

« Je reviendrai te voir, assura-t-elle.

\- Moi ou Saucia ? la taquina Chloé.

\- D'abord Atticus.

\- Oh... fit Chloé déçue.

\- Toi et Saucia aussi, je suis sûre de ne jamais retrouver des mains comme les vôtres. Et puis, je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait sur le _Cupidon_. »

Chloé sourit.

« Même si c'était imprudent et complètement débile, grommela Aeshma. »

Chloé l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla la jeune masseuse. »

Elle commença aussitôt après le massage et Aeshma ferma les yeux.

.

Quand Astarté et Aeshma sortirent des mains des deux masseuses, elles trouvèrent Atalante assise en tailleur sur le pas de la porte. La Grande rétiaire posa le regard sur Astarté.

Aeshma prit prestement congé. La jeune Parthe ne savait pas quelle décision avait prise Atalante. Si même, elle en avait pris une. Elle espérait que oui, elle espérait surtout que sa décision serait sage. Tout en marchant, elle médita sur les liens qui attachaient les gladiateurs entre eux. Marcia leur avait raconté avec enthousiasme la course et l'accord entre Germanus et Sabina. La jeune fille les voyait déjà mariés et entourés d'une ribambelle d'enfants alliant la blondeur du Germain aux boucles brunes de Sabina. Du Marcia tout craché ! Qu'elle eût raison ou pas, les deux meliores resteraient célèbres. Parce qu'ils resteraient à jamais les deux premiers gladiateurs du ludus à avoir obtenu le droit de vivre ensemble et heureux. Aeshma espérait qu'Astarté et Atalante n'inscrivissent pas leurs noms à la suite des leurs. En tout cas, pas avant qu'Astarté n'eût prît, selon elle, un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Un appel brisa le cours de ses pensées :

« Aeshma ? »

Gaïa.

« Tu es la seule avec Atalante à ne pas avoir formulé ta décision, attaqua abruptement la jeune Alexandrine.

\- Je pars.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ici.

\- Mais je veux en parler maintenant, répondit fermement Gaïa.

\- D'accord, accepta la gladiatrice. »

Aeshma entraîna Gaïa dans les appartements que Julia avait réservés à sa jeune sœur.

.

Atalante avait choisi sa cellule. Un lieu familier et fermé. Intime et rassurant.

« J'ai rapporté du vin, dit-elle à la Dace aux larges épaules. Du vin de Chypre. Néria m'a affirmé qu'il était très bon et que tu l'appréciais.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Si tu bois avec moi, oui. »

Atalante tira deux timbales d'un de ses coffres. Elle déboucha le flacon de vin et les servit toutes les deux. Astarté s'était assise sans façon à tête du lit. Atalante s'installa en tailleur, face à elle. Elles tapèrent leurs timbales l'une contre l'autre.

« À notre liberté, dit Astarté.

\- À notre amitié, répondit Atalante. »

Elles burent en silence. Astarté appréhendait la suite.

« Julia m'a proposé de rester avec elle, annonça Atalante.

\- Et tu as accepté.

\- Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse.

\- …

\- Astar... fit doucement Atalante

\- C'est difficile, Ata. Reprendre sa liberté après tant d'années, c'est compliqué. J'ai haï mon statut d'esclave, mais... Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si difficile d'être libre.

\- Je croyais que tu étais heureuse ?

\- Je le suis. Gaïa Mettela est vraiment géniale. Mais j'ai dû me prendre en main. Au ludus, on me disait toujours quoi faire, quand le faire. Quand me battre, quand manger, quand me laver, comment m'habiller, quand dormir. Je connaissais tout le monde, même à Capoue. Et... »

Astarté soupira.

« Abechoura a eu du mal, tout comme Sabina, continua-t-elle. Tout change. C'est grisant, mais pas toujours facile.

\- Je pense que je m'y habituerai.

\- Je ne peux pas savoir pour toi, c'est vrai. Mais ça change tellement. Et euh... »

Astarté les resservit en vin. Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

« Astar, fit Atalante avant qu'Astarté ne reprît la parole. Je... Je t'aime depuis des années, je voudrais vivre à tes côtés, mais...

\- Je serai là, la coupa Astarté. Quand tu veux, où tu veux, quoi que tu décides.

\- C'est un engagement ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis vraiment capable de te donner, Ata.

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vivre avec toi comme avant.

\- Ce ne sera pas comme avant.

\- Parce que tu ne mets plus de limite à notre relation ? Ça, je le sais. Mais le reste ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Astarté. Je n'ai jamais, et... Je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- Je ne veux pas souffrir à cause de toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça, répondit Atalante.

\- Tu restes avec Julia ?

\- Oui.

\- On se verra de toute façon.

\- Oui.

\- Et, euh... »

Astarté s'embarrassa. Un sourire enjôleur étira les lèvres d'Atalante. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« On verra où en est à chaque fois ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ouais ! approuva Astarté. »

Atalante posa sa timbale, prit celle d'Astarté dans ses mains, la vida d'un trait et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Elle se leva et ferma le loquet de sa porte.

« Le dîner va sonner, dit Astarté.

\- Tu as vraiment faim ?

\- Ben... »

Atalante se mit à rire.

« Ça commence bien ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Je mange du pain _sordide_ et du gruau de millet depuis cinq jours, se justifia Astarté. En plus, la posca était infecte.

\- Je t'emmène manger seulement si tu me promets de passer la nuit avec moi, lui proposa Atalante.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- …

\- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais passer la nuit sans toi ?

\- Cinq jours, c'est si long ? »

Astarté se figea. Atalante grimaça, narquoise. Elle plaisantait. De l'humour noir, mais de l'humour quand même.

\- Cinq mois, c'est encore plus long, murmura Astarté en réponse.

\- Flagorneuse ! »

Astarté se rapprocha. Elle enlaça Atalante et l'embrassa. Sensuellement. Atalante coula immédiatement. Elle passa une main sur la nuque d'Astarté. L'autre dans son dos. Quitta sa bouche pour son oreille, puis son cou. Astarté gémit.

Tant pis pour le repas.

Elle retourna Atalante et l'emmena vers le lit. Elle chercha la boucle de sa ceinture, la dégrafa rapidement. Atalante eut plus de mal, Astarté portait une ceinture dont la boucle s'ouvrait par un mécanisme compliqué. Le reste fut plus simple excepté pour les caligaes qui les obligèrent à prendre une pause. Ensuite, elles sombrèrent.

Astarté aima Atalante exactement comme Atalante rêvait qu'elle l'aima, exactement comme Astarté avait envie de l'aimer. Et Atalante l'aima en retour comme elle l'aimait toujours. Avec tendresse et passion.

Longtemps.

Astarté s'endormit la première. Heureuse. Atalante lui caressa gentiment l'épaule. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais Astarté pour elle comme elle en rêvait, mais la grande Dace ne la maintiendrait plus jamais à distance. Elle ne refuserait jamais plus son affection. Peut-être qu'elles ne se retrouveraient plus qu'épisodiquement au gré de leurs voyages ou au gré de ceux que planifiaient Julia et Gaïa. Astarté continuerait à papillonner d'hommes en femmes, mais tous n'auraient droit qu'à trois fois par an. Pas elle.

Astarté l'aimait. Atalante le savait. Comme Astarté savait qu'Atalante l'aimait.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elles. Atalante avait eu raison d'espérer contre Aeshma. Elle avait regagné une famille, une petite sœur, peut-être deux, certainement trois. Elle avait obtenu mieux que l'épée de bois et bien plus que ce que lui avait prédit Aeshma quand elle lui avait dépeint ce que serait sa vie si elle recouvrait un jour sa liberté.

Au plus profond du cœur d'Atalante, l'espoir n'avait jamais cessé de briller. Il l'avait soutenue lors de son interminable course à travers le désert syrien, il l'avait maintenue en vie, il avait entretenu sa sagesse, sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Il avait retenu son bras quand, lors de son premier munus après Pergame, elle avait encore son poignard de rétiaire à la main et qu'elle avait eu la furieuse envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait protégé l'affection qu'elle vouait à Aeshma, celle qu'elle vouait à Astarté, contre l'amertume et la déception. La flamme avait parfois vacillé. Elle ne s'était jamais éteinte. Atalante n'avait jamais pu l'éteindre malgré les efforts qu'elle avait parfois déployés quand tout devenait trop dur, quand elle se morigénait d'être si naïve, d'y croire encore quand, tout et tous se liguaient contre elle.

Et la flamme brillait toujours en ce qui concernait Astarté. Avec raison, pensa-t-elle honnêtement. Si deux de ses espoirs les plus fous s'étaient déjà réalisé, pourquoi les autres ne suivraient pas ? Elle avait gagné le cœur d'Aeshma. Elle était libre. Tout était possible.

La Grande rétiaire embrassa doucement l'épaule de la Dace aux yeux de miel et s'endormit paisiblement, le front appuyé contre elle.

.

Gaïa était assise sur un siège, derrière un bureau. Aeshma se tenait debout de l'autre côté. Une décision de la jeune Parthe. Aeshma contraignait Gaïa à un entretien formel. C'était amusant, déstabilisant et légèrement vexant.

La gladiatrice fronça les sourcils. Gaïa prit l'air sérieux et professionnel. Son attitude parut plaire à la Parthe. Sa posture perdit un peu de sa rigidité.

« Je t'écoute, Aeshma, annonça Gaïa.

\- Ah... euh... Bien. »

La jeune Parthe se planta soudain devant le bureau.

« Gaïa, commença-t-elle. »

Gaïa se retint de prendre un air stupide, mais ses yeux brillèrent.

« Ne commence pas ou je m'en vais, grogna l'ombrageuse petite thrace.

\- Je n'ai rien dit et je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Gaïa.

\- Pas besoin.

\- Tu m'appelles Gaïa et tu me tutoies, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas heureuse ?

\- Oui, mais c'est sérieux. Bon. Domina...

\- Aeshma, protesta Gaïa.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- ...

\- Je veux venir avec vous, mais je ne veux pas la place d'Astarté. Elle l'a méritée, je ne veux la lui voler et surtout, je ne veux pas vous servir de garde du corps.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu remplaces Astarté. J'aime beaucoup mon garde du corps.

\- Mouais...

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais assurer la sécurité de vos convois, que je pourrais entraîner vos gens. Avec Astarté, on peut s'en occuper. À deux, c'est mieux, expliqua-t-elle. On en a parlé ensemble. Ce qui serait bien, ce serait d'avoir un vrai lieu d'entraînement.

\- Comme un ludus ?

\- Comme une école. Avec une grande cour et des bains.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Pour les convois, c'est à vous de voir.

\- Tu saurais organiser leur sécurité ?

\- L'organiser et l'assurer, confirma Aeshma. Astarté sera utile là aussi, même si ensuite, elle ne part pas avec moi.

\- Dommage que d'autres gladiateurs ne se joignent pas à toi.

\- Ishtar voulait rester avec moi, mais je l'ai encouragée à partir avec Britannia. Je ne parierais pas non plus que Lysippé et Penthésilée restent plus de deux ou trois ans au ludus. Ce sont des filles bien. Elles seraient utiles. Mais en attendant, je m'en sortirai très bien sans elles.

\- Tu penses à tout ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Gaïa curieuse.

\- J'y réfléchis depuis que je sais que je vais partir.

\- Pas avant ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vivras où ?

\- À l'école. »

Gaïa rit.

« Te sentiras-tu offensée si je te réserve un cubiculum chez moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Tes projets me plaisent.

\- C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Julia attend la décision d'Atalante. Plus rien d'autre ne la retient à Sidé.

\- J'adore Atalante, lâcha Aeshma. »

Gaïa sourit à cette déclaration. Aeshma feignit de l'ignorer.

« Mais j'espère qu'elle restera avec Julia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Astarté n'est pas prête. Atalante non plus de toute façon.

\- Tu as parlé avec elle ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas d'accord. J'aime beaucoup Atalante, j'aime beaucoup Astarté, mais les deux ensemble ? C'est une calamité. »

Les claves sonnèrent l'appel au dîner.

« Il faut que j'y aille, déclara abruptement Aeshma.

\- Que tu ailles où ? demanda Gaïa confuse.

\- Au dîner. J'espère que c'est bon.

\- Aeshma... bouda Gaïa

\- On a toute la vie devant nous et j'ai vraiment faim. À demain.

\- Demain ?

\- Ouais, demain, confirma la jeune Parthe. Bonne nuit, domina. »

La gladiatrice tourna les talons et disparut.

Gaïa regarda la porte se refermer. Dépitée. Bon... Heureuse aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Mais surtout dépitée.

.

Atalante donna sa réponse à Julia le lendemain matin.

Elle passa d'abord voir Aeshma.

« Ta nuit a été plaisante ? grogna la jeune Parthe. »

Atalante la regarda contrariée.

« Je n'ai rien dit... Désolée, s'excusa promptement Aeshma.

\- Je ne viendrai pas avec toi, Aesh. Plus tard, peut-être, mais pour l'instant, je reste avec Julia. »

La Parthe s'illumina.

« Pff... souffla Atalante en secouant la tête.

\- C'est une excellente décision, dit précipitamment Aeshma. Et puis, on se verra souvent.

\- Mmm, approuva Atalante. »

Aeshma décela de la tristesse dans le regard d'Atalante.

« Je déteste cette fille ! grommela La jeune Parthe. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux de la grande rétiaire. Aeshma lui attrapa un bras et la tira jusqu'au lit.

« Ça s'est mal passé ? Elle t'en veut ? Je vais... finit-elle vindicative.

\- Non, Aesh, ça s'est bien passé.

\- Ben, alors quoi ? »

La grande rétiaire enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Aeshma et posa la tête sur son épaule. La jeune Parthe jura, mais elle entoura les épaules d'Atalante de son bras libre et la serra contre elle.

« Tu veilleras sur Marcia, lui dit gentiment Aeshma.

\- Galini reste avec elle.

\- Oui, ben, tu veilleras deux fois plus sur elle, grommela Aeshma. Les deux ensemble... Elles s'entendent un peu trop bien.

\- Galini sait freiner les humeurs belliqueuses de Marcia. Le contraire est vrai aussi et leur amitié est sincère. Et je te signale que normalement, c'est sur Julia que je devrais veiller.

\- Tu vas devenir son garde du corps ?

\- Non. »

Aeshma découvrit qu'Atalante tiendrait une place très semblable à la sienne. Elle lui en fit part et Atalante en oublia ses peines. Elles partagèrent leurs projets avec enthousiasme.

Plus tard, Aeshma accompagna Atalante jusqu'aux appartements de Julia. Elle la retint par le bras au moment où la grande rétiaire allait frapper.

« Je garderai un œil sur Astarté, lui dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Pour la surveiller et me prouver ensuite à quel point elle est indigne de moi ?

\- T'es débile ! se renfrogna Aeshma. »

Atalante prit un air circonspect. Aeshma garda une attitude hostile. Blessée qu'Atalante lui prêta des sentiments si vils et si mesquins.

Aeshma, pensa Atalante avec tendresse. Elle s'était méprise sur son intention. Garder un œil ne voulait pas dire surveiller, mais protéger. Veiller sur elle.

Atalante se pencha et embrassa gentiment Aeshma sur la joue.

« Joli cœur, souffla-t-elle. »

Aeshma grogna. Atalante frappa à la porte.

.

* * *

.

Les adieux à la familia se cantonnèrent officiellement au réfectoire. Il n'y eut pas de célébration particulière.

Des gladiateurs quittaient le ludus. Affranchis par Julia Mettela. Pour beaucoup, cette décision paraissait invraisemblable. D'autres la rattachaient au départ de ces mêmes gladiateurs après le munus de Rome. Personne n'avait su où ils étaient partis ni pourquoi. Mais tout le monde savait qu'ils s'étaient battus. Boudicca arborait depuis une immense cicatrice sur l'abdomen et Sabina y avait perdu l'usage de son bras. Sabina qui avait été vendue par Aper Geganius. Sabina qui siégeait aux côtés d'Astarté. Qui l'avait rachetée ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Pourquoi la domina avait-elle affranchi Ajax ? Pourquoi avait-elle affranchi tous les autres. Pourquoi se séparait-elle de gladiateurs aussi brillants et célèbres que Marcia, Aeshma, Atalante et Germanus ? Comment des filles aussi jeunes que Britannia, Boudicca et Ishtar avaient-elles pu gagner leur liberté ? Pourquoi Anté ?

Une fête eût paru déplacée, sujette à l'amertume, aux questions sans réponses, à la frustration et à la vindicte.

L'ordinaire du repas fut amélioré, mais chacun feignit de l'ignorer. D'en ignorer la cause. On ne leva pas de gobelet à la santé des anciens. On ne célébra pas les exploits de ceux qui partaient ou de ceux qui restaient. On retint des paroles blessantes, emplies de mépris et de fiel. Et Marcia ne fut pas conviée à entonner des chants de la légion.

À la deuxième veille, Herennius et les doctors envoyèrent les novices se coucher. Peu après, avant que l'ivresse ne les prît, les gladiateurs furent invités à les suivre. Mais ils retinrent ceux qui quittaient le ludus, ainsi que les reines des Amazones et Celtine. Les masseurs, la femme d'Anté, Atticus et Métrios firent ensuite leur apparition.

« Où sont les dominas ? demanda soudain Galus. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Astarté.

« Vous voulez que j'aille les chercher ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Ramène le dominus et le petit dominus, lança Ajax qui s'était pris d'affection pour l'enfant.

\- Dis à Néria de se joindre à nous, demanda Aeshma.

\- À Routh aussi, ajouta Marcia. »

Abechoura n'avait pas accompagné Gaïa. Elle avait préféré rester à Sidé. Sa sœur avait des décisions à prendre qui ne regardaient qu'elle. Gaïa et Néria avaient tenté de lui faire changer d'avis. Elles renoncèrent très vite. Si Abechoura n'avait pas le caractère ombrageux de sa sœur, elle pouvait se montrer aussi obstinée qu'elle. Si on insistait, elle se réfugiait dans le silence et plus rien n'avait de prise sur elle. Un système de défense qu'elle avait patiemment élaboré depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler au _Quatre Sœurs_ et qu'elle n'avait eu cesse de perfectionner ensuite.

.

L'invitation enthousiasma Gaïus qui tira Routh par la main et lui reprocha tant de ne pas se presser que la jeune fille finit par le prendre dans ses bras et courir. Une fois dans le réfectoire, la présence des gladiateurs impressionna l'enfant et il n'osa plus bouger. Ajax rit avec bonhomie, demanda du regard la permission à Routh et enleva le petit dominus dans ses bras. Il l'assit à côté de lui à table. Aeshma poussa une écuelle devant lui et l'enfant rougit de fierté et de plaisir.

Néria ne se comporta pas mieux quand la même Aeshma lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec elle.

On se poussa pour faire de la place à Julia, Gaïa et Quintus, et les gladiateurs les invitèrent à manger et à boire en leur compagnie.

.

Quintus s'étonna encore une fois de l'incroyable amitié qui liait toutes les personnes assises autour de la table. De l'aisance dont faisaient preuve Julia et Gaïa en leur présence, du bonheur qui s'affichait sur leurs traits. Des gens qu'il avait lui aussi appris à aimer et à respecter et, pas seulement parce qu'il leur devait sa vie et celle de son fils.

Marcia lui donna un coup de tête sur l'épaule.

« Magistrat, vous avez de drôles de fréquentations ! plaisanta-t-elle

\- Jeune fille, les vôtres ne sont pas mieux, rétorqua Quintus.

\- C'est de famille alors ?

\- Parfaitement, renchérit Quintus.

\- Papa disait que je savais choisir mes amis.

\- Kaeso Valens était un homme respectable et fort avisé, je partage son jugement. »

Marcia serra Galini contre elle.

« Gal, Quintus Pulvillus t'adore !

\- Hein, euh... bafouilla la jeune fille gênée que Marcia se permît une telle déclaration.

\- Tu verras, il est très drôle, assura Marcia hilare.

\- Marcia... grogna Quintus qui se sentait toujours un peu bête quand elle commençait à se moquer de lui.

\- Et parfaitement adorable ! ajouta Marcia. »

Elle entoura le cou de Quintus et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Galini rit, incapable de résister à l'humeur facétieuse de sa camarade.

« Ne vous laissez pas faire, dominus. Soyez ferme, lança Aeshma de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Je suis libre ! cria Marcia.

\- Tu seras toujours une gamine, lui rétorqua Aeshma.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans ! protesta Marcia vexée.

\- L'âge n'y fait rien pour Aeshma, déclara Astarté goguenarde. À ses yeux, tu seras toujours une enfant.

\- Pff... souffla Marcia.

\- Tu le seras toujours à mes yeux aussi, intervint Julia en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Ce n'est pas par... »

Marcia se tut soudain. Elle regarda Julia.

« Pour moi aussi, murmura doucement Quintus à côté d'elle. C'est exactement pareil. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers Aeshma. Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Domina, protesta Aeshma qui avait très bien compris le message de Julia. »

Astarté se demanda si Marcia oserait sauter sur la table et se précipiter au cou de la revêche petite Parthe. Marcia n'en fit rien, mais un sourire immense naquit sur son visage. Aeshma grimaça. Indulgente. Le sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus et Marcia chercha Atalante du regard.

« Pas vraiment une gamine, répondit la grande rétiaire à sa question muette. Mais ma pupille, oui. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je passe tes frasques sous silence si tu as le malheur de t'y adonner.

\- Marcia ne fait jamais de bêtises ! s'insurgea Galini.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs Herennius peut témoigner de sa sagesse. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il ne lui a jamais donné les verges, qu'il ne l'a jamais accrochée à un palus pour manquement à la discipline et qu'elle a toujours gardé intacte sa magnifique crinière d'or. Un véritable modèle de sagesse et d'obéissance ! grommela Aeshma. »

Gaïus regarda Marcia d'un œil nouveau. Elle faisait des bêtises !

« Ta chevelure ? demanda Julia à Marcia. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

\- Asper l'a rasée, l'informa Aeshma.

\- Mais c'était injuste ! se récria Celtine. Je me vidais de mon sang et l'autre crétin s'en foutait complètement.

\- C'était un sale type bouffi d'arrogance, grogna Dacia.

\- Mais c'était votre doctor et Marcia lui a cassé la gueule, leur asséna Aeshma.

\- Elle a eu raison, la défendit Britannia.

\- Doctor ? demanda Aeshma à Herennius. Frapper un doctor, c'est dans le règlement ?

\- Même toi, tu n'es jamais allée aussi loin... répondit Herennius.

\- Ah ! se rengorgea Aeshma ravie d'avoir du soutien.

\- Tu méritais le flagellum, Marcia, l'enfonça un peu plus Atalante. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard contrarié, si même Atalante s'y mettait...

« Asper savait très bien qu'elle avait raison d'être intervenue, rétorqua Britannia pour expliquer la clémence de l'ancien laniste. »

Dacia approuva. Marcia se rengorgea.

« Mais elle était allée trop loin, déclara Atalante. Et elle le sait très bien, conclut-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Euh... recula soudain Marcia. Je... euh... il m'avait vraiment énervée et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un vrai doctor et il était méchant.

\- Et complètement nul, renchérit Dacia qui n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'on pût remettre en cause la vaillance de Carpophorus.

\- Mais tu as défié l'autorité du laniste, dit Herennius à Marcia. Et tu t'es adonnée à la violence.

\- La douce influence d'Aeshma, lança Astarté d'un ton narquois.

\- C'est vrai que tu es tellement douce toi même ! rétorqua Aeshma furieuse.

\- Ben, parfois... avoue que mon manque de douceur t'a sauvé la mise, avança Astarté d'un air entendu.

\- Pff... Ouais, c'est vrai, finit-elle pourtant par sourire.

\- La bagarre contre les gladiateurs ! s'exclama Marcia. La première bagarre à laquelle j'ai assisté au ludus.

\- Aeshma adore régler ses frustrations à coups de poing, ricana Astarté. »

Aeshma ferma les poings. De l'autre côté de la table, Enyo lança un regard d'avertissement à Ishtar. La jeune fille qui profitait autant qu'elle pouvait de sa meliora, était assise à côté d'elle, elle posa une main apaisante sur son poing refermé. Elle le sentit se décrisper aussitôt.

« Atalante s'est battue aussi, dit Sabina qui se rappelait de cette rixe.

\- Tu ne t'es pas mouillée de ton côté, Sab... observa la grande rétiaire.

\- Mais elle a veillé sur vous, vint Ajax au secours de l'hoplomaque. Elle et Piscès vous ont évité quelques coups bas.

\- Marpessa s'était lancée elle aussi à son secours, ajouta Enyo. Quand elle s'est retrouvée à genoux devant Téos, elle a cru son dernier instant venu.

\- Marpessa aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Aeshma, déclara pensivement Saucia.

\- Ouais, comme Marcia, ricana Astarté. Ou Ishtar. »

La jeune Galiléenne rougit.

« Ils étaient quinze, lui rappela Atalante.

\- Et on leur a fichu une raclée, déclara Astarté d'un air faraud. Contre nous quatre ? Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. »

Atalante se fendit d'un sourire. Les yeux d'Aeshma brillèrent :

« Euryale avait la gueule en sang.

\- Et par la suite, Velox ne m'a plus jamais posé de problème, ajouta Atalante.

\- Ouais, je me souviens que c'est moi qui l'avait sorti, se rengorgea Astarté.

\- Vous m'accusez d'être une brute et de manquer à la discipline et vous vous rengorgez toutes les trois d'avoir étalé quinze gladiateurs au cours d'une bagarre sauvage, grommela Marcia.

\- C'était une chouette bagarre, affirma Sabina.

\- Mais j'en ai gardé des cicatrices aux chevilles, dit Aeshma.

\- Tu avais déclenché la bagarre, lui rappela l'hoplomaque.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Gaïa.

\- Ben... ne sut répondre Sabina. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Aeshma. La jeune Parthe offrait un visage buté.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas Euryale, d'ailleurs cette inimité te doit ton avant-dernière punition, mais pourquoi tu t'en étais pris à lui ? demanda Astarté. Tu as traversé la moitié de la cour pour lui casser la figure. »

Aeshma resta muette.

« Ata, tu sais ? demanda Astarté. »

La grande rétiaire hocha la tête.

« Tu pourrais répondre, lui reprocha la Dace. J'ai risqué ma vie sur cette histoire.

\- N'importe quoi, grogna Aeshma.

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Astarté. Je veux savoir. »

Marcia se doutait de la réponse. Elle fixa Aeshma. Croisa son regard. Elle ne douta plus et se mit à sourire béatement. Aeshma soupira de dépit. Et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le silence.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Astarté.

\- Atalante... ? la relança Julia.

\- Marcia, c'était à cause de Marcia, avoua la grande rétiaire.

\- Quel rapport avec Euryale ? demanda Astarté surprise.

\- Aucun.

\- Tu peux un peu mieux expliquer ? Si je me souviens bien, tu entraînais Marcia avant qu'Aeshma ne saute sur Euryale.

\- Ouais, confirma Atalante.

\- On venait juste de rentrer, dit pensivement la grande Dace. »

Julia se tourna soudain vers Aeshma. Elle avait écouté un peu abasourdie l'échange entre les gladiateurs. Cette propension à la violence, la fierté qu'ils en retiraient. La solidarité qui transpirait à travers les fanfaronnades.

Marcia.

La jeune fille arborait une expression béate, les yeux fixés sur Aeshma. Aeshma qui ne voulait pas révéler pourquoi elle s'en était prise gratuitement à un gladiateur. Marpessa était toujours vivante à cette époque, Astarté semblait déjà assez proche de la jeune Parthe pour risquer une punition exemplaire en lui prêtant main forte, et Atalante ne voulait pas révéler ce qui avait déclenché la colère de sa camarade.

Astarté venait de dire qu'elles venaient de rentrer. Qui ? Quand ? D'où ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

« Tu ne savais pas ! dit-elle à Aeshma. Cette bagarre a eu lieu quand vous êtes revenues toi et Astarté de Bois Vert, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avoua Aeshma.

\- Tu ne savais pas que Marcia avait signé un contrat d'auctoratus et tu t'es retrouvée face à elle.

\- Herennius m'avait demandé d'entraîner une nouvelle, une auctorata, elle était avec Atalante et quand j'ai su...

\- Tu étais tellement furieuse que tu es allée casser la tête d'Euryale, réalisa Astarté.

\- Ouais.

\- Je t'adore ! lança Astarté. »

La déclaration était si sincère, si spontanée, que tout le monde rit. Sabina prit alors la parole et se lança dans la narration des plus déplaisantes punitions qu'avaient subies les gladiateurs. Un choix qui parut curieux aux étrangers qu'étaient Julia, Gaïa, Néria, Routh et Quintus. Un choix qui prit tout son sens quand les gladiateurs renchérirent et se lancèrent des piques, quand Typhon, puis Herennius leur rappela leurs errements et qu'Ajax mit sérieusement en garde Celtine et les reines des Amazones de ne pas imiter les déplorables exemples qu'avaient pu être Aeshma, Marcia, Astarté et Atalante pour la familia. Les quatre gladiatrices protestèrent avec véhémence et reçurent le soutien de tous les anciens. Ils avaient tous un jour reçu les verges ou le flagellum, été pendus à un palus, consignés, punis de mille et une façons. Même la jeune Ishtar avait eu son lot de verges, d'entrave et de régime sec.

Des punitions pour des bagarres qui les avaient parfois dressés violemment les uns contre les autres.

Ils évacuèrent ainsi le ressentiment qui pouvait encore subsister entre eux. Leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries et leurs souvenirs exorcisèrent leurs souffrances et leurs colères. Au travers de leurs récits, ils avouèrent et reconnurent leurs erreurs, leurs torts et leurs manquements. Sabina et Astarté menèrent les débats, saupoudrant les discours d'un humour bienveillant et salvateur. Les étrangers entrèrent dans l'arène et jouèrent aux ingénus. Même le petit Gaïus. Les questions fusèrent, les demandes d'éclaircissements, de précisions. Les gladiateurs firent table rase de leurs différends. Saucia et Atticus rabattirent les farauds, rappelèrent des blessures et des corps épuisés. Leur contrariété devant les corps meurtris par le flagellum ou les privations.

Des excuses s'échangèrent. Des pardons définitifs.

Ceux qui partaient, promirent de revenir, ceux qui restaient, qu'ils les garderaient vivants dans leur mémoire. Les reines des Amazones assurèrent que, quand elles auraient fait leurs preuves, elles rejoindraient Alexandrie.

Celtine n'osa pas, mais les bestiaires l'engagèrent à porter son bracelet et à ne pas se faire encorner pour l'éclat brillant d'une pierre précieuse.

Tout était dit.

.

Le lendemain matin, les coffres furent entassées dans un plastrum et les affranchis quittèrent le ludus en compagnie des dominas. Herennius, Saucia, Chloé, Gyllipos, Samia, Métrios et Atticus furent les seuls à assister à leur départ. Ajax et Typhon surveillaient les entraînements.

Des adieux sobres. Chloé pleurerait plus tard.

Atticus avait attendu le dernier moment pour tendre un paquet à Aeshma. Le même qu'il lui avait déjà confié lorsqu'elle avait quitté Rome.

« Cette fois, il est à toi.

\- Merci, medicus.

\- Rends-moi fier de toi, Sameen. »

La gladiatrice hocha la tête. Métrios lui sourit amicalement.

« Tu t'en tireras sans moi ? plaisanta Aeshma.

\- J'essuierai seul les colères d'Atticus !

\- À bientôt.

\- À bientôt. »

L'ordre du départ fut donné.

.

« On les reverra, dit Atticus.

\- Peut-être pas tous, souffla Chloé.

\- Mais la plupart reviendront. »

Ils regardèrent le convoi s'éloigner. Disparaître. Ils se détournèrent et rentrèrent au ludus. Eux aussi avaient eu le choix. Ils ne regrettaient rien. Ils étaient libres.

.

* * *

.

La villa de Sidé avait été fermée. Le convoi se rendit directement au port. L' _Artémisia_ appareilla sitôt les coffres solidement arrimés.

À Patara, Aeshma se fit extrêmement discrète. Elle craignait les adieux trop appuyés, trop sentimentaux. Elle s'était réfugiée au Grand Domaine. Enyo lui avait servi d'excuse. Abechoura l'y avait accompagnée et Aeshma se félicita de son initiative.

Elle se remit à la forge. Berival accueillit Enyo comme il avait accueilli Aeshma. Il s'amusa à faire travailler les deux gladiatrices de concert. Elles tapaient alternativement sur la même pièce de métal. Il s'émerveilla de leur dextérité et de l'harmonie qu'elles déployaient.

Serena profita de la présence de la jeune Parthe pour parfaire ses connaissances en médecine. Julia envoya Atalante au Grand Domaine et les deux camarades reprirent leurs cours d'écriture et de lecture. Marcia les rejoignit. Elle apprit à Atalante à monter à cheval et Enyo prouva à sa meliora qu'elle appartenait bien à un peuple de cavaliers.

Un jour, qu'elles avaient chevauché ensemble, Julia favorablement impressionnée, félicita la jeune Sarmate. La domina avait gagné la course, mais Enyo avait montré une grande maîtrise de sa monture.

« Enyo, accepterais-tu de t'occuper de mes chevaux au Grand Domaine ? lui demanda Julia »

La Sarmate avait acquiescé avec empressement.

« Si seulement Bruna t'adoptait, soupira Julia. Je n'aime pas la garder à Patara, elle manque d'espace. »

L'ombrageuse jument adopta Enyo. Marcia faillit s'étrangler de dépit et de jalousie.

.

* * *

.

Britannia et ses camarades restèrent tout d'abord à Patara pour préparer leur voyage. Quand tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent eux aussi au Grand Domaine.

Ils y passeraient l'hiver.

Un hiver studieux.

.

Severus n'était pas reparti à Bois Vert. Julia lui demanda de former Abechoura à la gestion d'un domaine. Atalante, Marcia, Germanus et Sabina furent encouragés à se joindre à elle. Galini accompagna Marcia. Britannia s'étonna que Severus enleva les six gladiateurs chaque jour à la même heure. Elle demanda des explications à Marcia. Le jour suivant, elle et Boudicca se présentèrent devant l'intendant.

Hanneh gérait tout ce qui avait trait aux denrées alimentaires, Héllènis et Méléna veillaient sur la villa : le linge, l'huile d'éclairage, les mèches, les parfums, le savon, la vaisselle, tout ce dont avait besoin le personnel pour vivre, tout ce qui était indispensable au confort de la domina quand elle venait. Severus les mit à contribution. Un soir, Aeshma surprit Boudicca reprendre des notes. Elle bougonna lorsqu'elle en prit connaissance.

« Si Britannia devient reine, elle aura besoin de savoir gérer son royaume, s'excusa Boudicca.

\- Et c'est avec ça que tu comptes l'aider ? lui dit Aeshma en consultant les notes de la jeune Silure.

\- …

\- Pff... avait soufflé la Parthe. »

Elle avait pris la suite de Boudicca et assisté avec elle à tous ses cours.

.

Les entraînements reprirent. Lutte, pancrace, pugilat, passes d'arme, équitation, courses, orientation et survie. Britannia partait à la conquête d'un royaume, pas en voyage d'agrément.

Aeshma, Atalante, Germanus, Sabina, Marcia et Astarté quand elle était là, endossèrent naturellement leur rôle de meliores.

Marcia secondée par Aeshma et Enyo se chargèrent de l'équitation. Elle proposa aussi des cours de tir à l'arc. Julia lui prêta son concours quand elle séjournait au Grand Domaine.

.

Les jeunes gladiateurs apprirent auprès des bergers à allumer un feu, à l'entretenir. Ils parcoururent la montagne. Fabriquèrent des collets, des pièges. Tibalt leur montra comment les poser, quand les ramasser. Il leur enseigna à reconnaître les baies, les herbes comestibles. À les tester.

« Vous ne retrouverez peut-être pas les mêmes là où vous irez, mais les techniques pour reconnaître ce qui est comestible de ce qui ne l'est pas sont les mêmes. »

Astarté et Aeshma se bâtirent auprès des bergers une réputation presque égale à celle d'Atalante. Presque. Leurs connaissances en botanique les impressionnèrent favorablement, mais aucune des deux n'avait l'étoffe d'une bergère.

Serena et Aeshma les initièrent aux plantes médicinales, à la fabrication d'emplâtres, de potions ou simplement d'infusions. Boudicca reprit ses notes. Aeshma grogna et se chargea de noircir un rouleau complet de recettes, de conseils et de schémas.

« C'est débile de mourir d'une infection parce qu'on ne sait pas la soigner, avait-elle maugréé un jour à Boudicca qui la remerciait chaleureusement. »

.

Les cinq conquérants eurent ainsi droit à toute l'attention de leurs camarades. Ils finissaient leurs journées sur les genoux. Britannia mangeait deux fois plus qu'à son habitude et même Aeshma n'arriva plus à lui faire de la concurrence à table. Ishtar s'endormait immanquablement au cours des repas. Elle ne se réveillait parfois que le lendemain matin. L'un ou l'une de ses camarades l'avait portée dans son lit, déshabillée et soigneusement bordée pour qu'elle ne prît pas froid.

Au mois d'avril, ils étaient prêts.

Le printemps était venu. Les routes maritimes ne présentaient plus aucun danger. Ils redescendirent à Patara.

.

Sans Aeshma.

Elle s'était débrouillée pour ne pas être présente au moment de leur départ. Des liens solides s'étaient étroitement tissés entre les gladiateurs. Cinq mois d'entraînement intensif sans lanistes, sans doctor, livrés à eux-mêmes, avaient transformé leurs rapports. Les conquérants avaient été touchés par le dévouement de leurs camarades.

Aeshma ne voulait pas d'adieux, encore moins de remerciements.

.

Gaïa était repartie à Alexandrie à la mi-janvier, bravant les tempêtes et les vents contraires. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Aeshma de l'accompagner et avait enjoint Abechoura à rester auprès de sa sœur. Astarté avait été sommée de rester aussi. Gaïa lui avait promis d'être sage et prudente.

Gaïa revint à Patara au moment où Britannia et ses compagnons s'apprêtaient à quitter le Grand Domaine. Astarté avait prévenu Aeshma. La Parthe n'avait pas réagi. Le départ de ses camarades lui pesait. Aller retrouver Gaïa, c'était se retrouver à Patara au moment de leur départ. Elle descendrait plus tard ou, mieux encore, elle attendrait que Gaïa vînt la rejoindre au Grand Domaine. Le lieu offrait plus d'intimité que la villa de Julia à Patara.

.

Quand Aeshma réapparut de nulle part après le départ des gladiateurs, Enyo l'accueillit à la forge en secouant la tête.

« Tout le monde te salue et te remercie, déclara-t-elle.

\- Mmm.

\- Ils partent dans six jours si les vents s'y prêtent. Berival est en train de finir une commande pour Julia. J'irai la lui porter. Tu pourrais descendre avec moi si tu changes d'avis. Ishtar et Galus étaient déçus que tu n'aies pas été là.

\- Mmm. »

Aeshma resta introuvable quand Enyo s'apprêta à quitter le domaine. La jeune Sarmate se résolut à partir sans elle.

Aeshma se crut en sécurité.

À tort.

Ses précautions ne servirent à rien. Un soir, Atalante et Marcia réapparurent au Grand Domaine. La grande rétiaire exigea qu'Aeshma assistât au départ de Britannia et de ses camarades.

Aeshma l'envoya paître.

« Tu viens ! rétorqua Atalante d'un ton sans réplique. C'est ton devoir.

\- Je n'ai plus de devoir à assumer envers personne.

\- Tu en as encore plus qu'avant. »

Marcia approuva :

« Tu trouverais correct que je laisse partir Britannia et Dacia sans leur dire au revoir ?

\- …

\- Non, tu n'approuverais pas, dit sentencieusement la jeune fille. Tout simplement parce que c'est lâche. Voilà, déclara Marcia peinée. Et c'est cruel.

\- Galus et Ishtar se méprendront sur les raisons de ton absence, ajouta Atalante. »

Aeshma les raccompagna à Patara.

Elle passa la dernière soirée avec eux. Elle se rendit au port et elle monta même à bord du _Magnaninus_.

.

Les derniers adieux eurent lieu sur le pont de la grande coque ronde.

Boudicca confia Aeshma à la garde d'Andrasta :

« On se reverra, dit-elle confiante. Elle ne t'aurait pas choisie, sinon.

\- Boudicca...

\- Je m'appelle Eirwen et je ferai en sorte que mon nom devienne aussi célèbre que celui de la reine des Icènes, déclara crânement la jeune fille. »

Elle s'approcha de la meliora et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Britannia s'appelle Eurgain. Je serai son barde et sa guerrière.

\- Pff... souffla Aeshma devant tant de confiance naïve.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'insurgea Boudicca.

\- Si.

\- Si on a besoin de toi, Andrasta te préviendra. »

La jeune fille serra Aeshma dans ses bras, puis elle se détourna et sautilla en direction de Marcia. Elle l'embrassa. Marcia rit et la prit dans ses bras. Aeshma souffla, elle n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre les pensées mystiques qui habitaient Boudi... Eirwen, se corrigea-t-elle. Ni son obstination à croire que sa déesse des victoires avait investi le corps d'Aeshma durant l'amazonachie. Galus la détourna de ses pensées. Le jeune Gaulois lui tendit son bras, l'expression qu'il tentait vainement de garder neutre, contredisait la sobriété de son geste. Aeshma fit mine d'ignorer l'émotion de son camarade. Elle attrapa son bras et le salua d'un signe de tête. Ishtar hésita. Aeshma grimaça. La jeune Galiléenne était un affreux mélange de Marpessa et de Marcia, elle était jeune et très émue. La meliora écarta les mains. Ishtar se jeta contre sa poitrine et la serra à l'étouffer.

« Tu m'as tout donné...

\- Sara...

\- Je reviendrai plus tard, tu seras fière de moi, Aeshma.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, ronchonna la meliora.

\- Il me détestait. Toi, tu m'aimes. »

Elle plongea le nez dans le cou de sa meliora. Renifla.

« Si tu évitais de te moucher sur moi, je t'aimerais peut-être un peu plus... plaisanta Aeshma. »

Sara se redressa en riant, se passa le bras sous le nez et s'excusa plus ou moins maladroitement.

« Fiche le camp, Sara. »

La jeune fille serra une nouvelle fois sa meliora dans les bras et s'enfuit rejoindre Galus. Aeshma secoua la tête.

« Je prendrais soin d'elle, lui assura une voix grave et posée. »

Britannia.

Eurgain.

« Marcia te fait confiance, fit Aeshma en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu peux aussi me faire confiance.

\- Elle est jeune.

\- Elle est vaillante.

\- Elle innocente.

\- Je la protégerais.

\- Parole de gladiatrice ?

\- Parole de gladiatrice, assura Britannia. »

Aeshma tendit son bras.

« Britannia ?

\- Oui.

\- Si...enfin... si tu as besoin...

\- Je sais, les autres m'ont dit la même chose.

\- N'hésite pas.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas, assura la jeune Hiberne.

\- Bien, approuva Aeshma. »

.

La capitaine du _Magnaninus_ annonça le départ. Ceux qui ne partaient pas descendirent sur le quai. Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que la grosse coque dépassât la jetée. Atalante vint poser son coude sur l'épaule d'Aeshma.

« Un grand voyage les attend, dit-elle. »

Aeshma haussa les épaules. Plus émue qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle reverrait les autres, mais ceux-là... Elle tourna la tête vers Marcia. Elle tendit la main et tira la jeune fille à elle. Marcia lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« Tu crois qu'on les reverra ? demanda-t-elle à Aeshma.

\- Boudicca m'a assurée qu'Andrasta veillait sur eux, répondit la jeune Parthe.

\- Tu ne crois pas aux dieux, observa Marcia.

\- Deux de tes bestiaires, deux de mes thraces, une protégée de la déesse des victoires ? Je prends le pari.

\- Une équipe de choc ?

\- Ouais. »

Marcia posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Aeshma. Et elle attrapa la main de Galini qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir proche des gens qu'elle aimait.

.

* * *

.

Et puis, ce fut au tour d'Aeshma et d'Astarté de se retrouver sur un navire. À celui de Marcia, Galini, Sabina, Anté, Enyo et Germanus de se tenir une nouvelle fois sur le quai.

Marcia, Atalante et Galini avaient fait leurs adieux à la villa. À L'abri des regards.

Marcia ne s'était pourtant pas sentie capable de voir l' _Artémisia_ lever l'ancre et emporter Aeshma et Astarté loin d'elle. Elle s'était morigénée, elle reverrait aussi bien Astarté qu'Aeshma, et elle avait longuement été séparée de la grande Dace par le passé. Mais elle avait pris conscience qu'au moment de leur départ, une porte se fermerait définitivement. Qu'elle réintégrait pleinement sa vie de femme libre et qu'elle avait obscurément peur de les perdre.

Le soir précédant le départ de l' _Artémisia_ pour Alexandrie, Julia la retrouva effondrée dans un recoin sombre du jardin. Elle tourna les talons sans se faire remarquer par la jeune fille. Elle demanda à ce qu'on préparât un bain, attendit qu'il fût prêt avant de repartir chercher Marcia. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance aux volontés de Julia. Elle la suivit sans protester, se déshabilla comme elle le lui demanda et entra dans l'eau chaude et odorante. Ensuite, elle s'abandonna totalement aux mains douces et aimantes de la jeune femme. Julia la lava, la savonna, la massa doucement, puis quand l'eau commença à se rafraîchir, la fit sortir, l'enveloppa dans un grand drap et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Quintus lisait. Il leva la tête à leur entrée, désigna le lit sur lequel reposait Gaïus. Julia hocha la tête. Le jurisconsulte rangea le rouleau qu'il consultait, prit Gaïus dans ses bras, embrassa gentiment Marcia sur la tempe en passant à côté d'elle et s'éclipsa. Julia poussa Marcia vers le lit. Elle déroula le linge dans lequel elle l'avait drapée. Marcia se coucha. Julia la couvrit. Elle défit ensuite sa coiffure, se peigna et la rejoignit sous les couvertures. Marcia vint poser la tête sur son épaule, elle pleura en silence comme elle le faisait quand elle venait trouver du réconfort auprès d'Aeshma et s'endormit sans prononcer un mot.

Julia serra la jeune fille entre ses bras. Sa fille. Des larmes perlèrent aux commissures de ses yeux. Elle comprenait sa peine.

.

Galini, elle, ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait autant la bouleverser. Elle ne perdait pas Astarté et elle était assurée de la revoir. Mais elle l'aimait tellement. Elle avait beau se traiter d'imbécile, rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille était submergée par la même angoisse qu'éprouvait Marcia. Une sensation de sauter dans le vide. Elle avait aussi envie de dire des milliers de choses à Astarté, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots et elle réalisait avec terreur qu'après son départ, il serait trop tard.

Astarté l'avait reçue dans un petit cubiculum. Galini se tenait stupidement debout, les yeux baissés et n'arrêtait pas de passer gauchement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Galini... Je ne comprends pas, lui dit gentiment Astarté un peu surprise par l'étrange humeur de la jeune fille.

\- Tout est fini, murmura Galini

\- Comment ça tout est fini ?

\- Je ne suis plus gladiatrice.

\- Et alors, tu regrettes ?

\- Tu n'es plus ma meliora, murmura Galini.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus.

\- Tu l'as toujours été, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.

\- Meliora ou mentor ?

\- Mentor.

\- Ah... ? Ben, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, fit Astarté d'un ton convaincu. Si je suis ton mentor, je le resterai. C'est comme pour Marcia avec Aeshma et Atalante. Enfin, plutôt Atalante, parce qu'Aeshma... je suis beaucoup moins revêche qu'elle, plaisanta Astarté pour détendre la jeune fille. »

En face d'elle, Galini releva la tête et sourit en coin. Astarté sut avec certitude qu'elle serait son prochain mouvement.

Galini et Marcia.

Les deux jeunes gladiatrices avaient partagé leur noviciat, elles s'étaient toujours bien entendue, toujours soutenues. Elles deux et Caïus, Galus aussi. Mais elles deux surtout. Malgré des armaturas différentes, des origines à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Et elles aimaient toutes deux Astarté. D'une manière différente, mais avec autant de force. Et, toutes deux n'avaient su comment exprimer leur affection et leurs sentiments. Trop troublées par l'instant. Par l'imposante présence de la grande Dace aux yeux dorés qu'elles aimaient tant.

Elles avaient toutes deux appris d'Astarté que, parfois, les actes servent mieux les pensées que les paroles.

Galini s'approcha. Astarté, comme avec Marcia, n'avait ni protesté ni reculé. Galini passa ses doigts sur le visage de la grande Dace. Puis une main derrière son dos. Ses lèvres se posèrent comme une aile de papillon sur l'épaule de la meliora, elles remontèrent lentement le long de son cou. Galini respirait mal, inquiète.

Astarté vint à son aide.

Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule et l'autre vint lui caresser doucement le biceps. Rassurée, encouragée, Galini se colla au corps de la meliora, ses lèvres abandonnèrent son cou et cherchèrent celles de la Dace. Il y avait des mois que Galini ne l'avait pas embrassée. Elle gémit au premier contact. De surprise. Le baiser lui semblait si familier. Elle ne désirait pas Astarté. Elle ne voulait coucher avec elle. C'était réciproque. Mais elles communiquèrent. Galini se troubla, persuadée que seule Astarté pouvait comprendre et embrasser de cette façon. La jeune fille se serait perdue et elle aurait indéfiniment prolongé l'échange si Astarté n'avait eu un très léger mouvement de recul. La jeune fille rompit le baiser.

« Tu as autre chose à me dire ? demanda doucement Astarté.

\- Non.

\- Prends soin toi, Galini. Et surtout, ne t'empâte pas. Quand on se revoit, je te prends dans toutes les disciplines.

\- Aux armes aussi ?

\- Au scutum aussi.

\- …

\- Enyo nous en fabriquera, je lui ai déjà demandé.

\- D'accord.

\- On verra si tu méritais d'être une meliora.

\- …

\- Tu es une meliora, Galini.

\- Aeshma m'a dit la même chose.

\- Si Aeshma le dit...

\- Je ne viendrai pas au port demain.

\- C'est important ?

\- Non. »

On frappa à la porte.

« Je m'en vais, merci, Astarté. »

Galini ouvrit la porte, gratifia Atalante d'un sourire resplendissant et s'en fut le cœur heureux. La jeune fille avait l'humeur moins sombre que Marcia. Elle était née esclave, elle ne savait rien de la liberté. Elle restait avec Marcia, et Astarté venait de lui assurer qu'elle resterait à jamais son mentor. La vie lui semblait merveilleuse.

.

« Elle a l'air bien heureuse, dit pensivement Atalante en refermant la porte.

\- Elle me faisait ses adieux, expliqua Astarté.

\- Des adieux plaisants à ce qu'il semble.

\- Mouais, avoua Astarté d'un air rêveur. Marcia est aussi passée toute à l'heure.

\- Les adieux ont été aussi plaisants ?

\- Oui, ce sont de gentilles filles.

\- Et elles embrassent bien... »

Astarté resta coite.

Atalante s'approcha d'elle. Elle passa un pouce sur les lèvres d'Astarté. Des lèvres humides, légèrement plus rouges et plus pleines qu'elles ne l'étaient habituellement

« Elles ne savaient pas comment... commença Astarté avant de se taire.

\- … te faire leurs adieux, continua Atalante pour elle. Comment t'exprimer leur affection et te dire à quel point tu comptes dans leur vie.

\- C'était juste un baiser et ce n'est pas moi qui... euh... Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai initié.

\- Mais elles connaissent si bien... leur mentor, conclut Atalante. »

Astarté savait que le mot mentor ne se référait pas à sa qualité de meliora ni même à celle de gladiatrice. Elle se fendit d'une moue d'excuse.

« Je veux passer ma dernière soirée avec toi et Aeshma, déclara Atalante sans plus commenter les adieux d'Astarté et des deux jeunes gladiatrices.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Juste dîner avec vous deux sur la terrasse.

\- Tu as préparé à manger ?

\- Non.

\- Laisse-moi faire alors, je vais demander à Néria. Elle cuisine très bien et elle connaît les goûts d'Aeshma sur le bout des doigts.

\- Tout le monde vous adore, sourit Atalante.

\- Toi, aussi tout le monde t'adore, Ata, mais tu es bien trop réservée et modeste pour t'en rendre compte. »

.

Abechoura, Germanus et Sabina se joignirent à elles. Puis Anté, sa femme et leur fils, Salvius. Atalante invita Néria à rester. Le repas fut tranquille. Astarté et Sabina bavardèrent et animèrent la soirée, mais sans déranger l'humeur tranquille des autres convives. Germanus joua avec le petit Salvius. Aeshma mangeait et, de temps à autre, grognait inconsciemment de plaisir. Sentir le genou d'Atalante contre le sien suffisait à ce qu'elle se sentît bien et Néria, comme l'avait assuré Astarté à la grande rétiaire, savait exactement comment flatter les goûts d'Aeshma quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

Lucia, la femme d'Anté resta en retrait. Abechoura s'était une fois encore, assise aux côtés d'Atalante. Elle voulait assurer la jeune femme de son estime. On réclama Marcia. Néria annonça qu'elle se trouvait avec Julia Mettela. Personne n'insista. Gaïa Mettela avait dîné avec sa sœur, avant de repartir au port. Elle passerait la nuit à bord de l' _Artémisia_. Galini arriva plus tard. Germanus se poussa, elle s'assit, s'efforça d'éviter le regard d'Astarté et s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que le temps passa. La grande Dace finit par lui ordonner de venir la rejoindre, elle l'attrapa par le cou et lui frotta la tête avec son poing.

« Souris, Galini, tu es libre ! »

La jeune fille protesta en criant qu'Astarté lui arrachait la peau du crâne.

« Tu t'amollis, déjà... Ata, l'appela Astarté. Tu m'entretiendras cette fille quand tu la verras. Sinon, une raclée vous attend toutes les deux.

\- Tu as intérêt à te remettre à la course Astar, la menaça Atalante en retour.

\- Je m'entraînerai avec Aeshma.

\- Si tu cours en silence, rétorqua celle-ci.

\- On va ouvrir une école pour les gens de Gaïa Mettela, lança Astarté à la cantonade. »

Germanus voulut tout savoir, Anté posa des questions, Sabina plaisanta. Aeshma se lança dans la conversation avant qu'Astarté ne commença à broder.

.

Marcia n'avait pas dit au revoir à Aeshma.

Julia la réveilla pour lui apprendre que Gaïa partait pour le port. La jeune fille avait sauté du lit. Elle s'était habillée n'importe comment, n'avait pensé à nouer ses chaussures que parce que Julia le lui avait rappelé, et avait filé en courant avant même d'avoir fini de boucler sa ceinture. Elle ne s'était même pas coiffée. Que Julia lui dît qu'elle partait elle aussi pour le port et que Gaïa ne s'en irait jamais sans avoir revu sa sœur ne freina pas la jeune fille.

Elle courut à travers la ville, sautant d'un trottoir à l'autre, coupant à travers les places, au nez des chars et des plastrums, affolant parfois les bêtes. Il était tôt, mais la plupart des échoppes étaient déjà ouvertes et des passants occupaient les trottoirs. Elle en bouscula plus d'un, déclenchant rires et ires. On la reconnut, sans être tout à fait sûr que la jeune fille hirsute fût réellement Marcia Atilia, la fameuse bestiaire aux cheveux d'or, la fille de Valens Atilius, si chérie par Julia Mettela et Quintus Valerius, la fille que les deux amoureux avaient adoptée.

« C'est elle ! s'exclama une femme. Marcia Atilia !

\- Cette va-nu-pied ?! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit le mari à sa femme.

\- Va-nu-pied ?! Tu as souvent vu des va-nu-pied chaussés de caligaes cloutées ? Et peux-tu me dire qui, dans la Province, possède des cheveux comme les siens ?

\- Ben...

\- Personne. Blonde comme l'or, des pieds légers malgré ses chaussures de légionnaire, c'est Marcia Atilia. Gaïa Mettela repart aujourd'hui pour Alexandrie. Et vers où ses pas dirigent ta mendiante ? Vers le port. »

L'homme ne pouvait donner tort à sa femme. Marcia, sans le vouloir, alimentait encore un peu plus sa légende et celle de ses camarades.

.

Si les rues de Patara avaient donné l'impression d'un matin comme les autres, l'animation et la foule de badauds qui se pressait sur le port démentaient cette idée. On avait su par un marin de l' _Artémisia_ que Gaïa Mettela partait. La jeune femme était en soi une célébrité. Son garde du corps, cette grande femme aux larges épaules qui l'accompagnait presque partout, avait depuis longtemps été reconnue comme une ancienne gladiatrice du ludus de Sidé. La fameuse gladiatrice qui avait, quelques années auparavant, gagné une égalité contre la gladiatrice bleue. Cette fameuse gladiatrice bleue qui, sans qu'on sût qui avait lancé la rumeur, partirait aussi avec Gaïa Mettela. Les curieux et les amateurs de munus s'étaient donné le mot. Ils s'entassaient sur les quais. La présence d'Atalante, de Germanus et d'autres athlétiques hommes et femmes qui ne pouvaient être eux aussi que des gladiateurs augmentait l'hystérie collective. Des peintres les avaient vus sortir de la villa des Valerius, servir d'escorte à Gaïa Mettela, et la nouvelle s'était rependue en ville à la vitesse d'un incendie. Julia Mettela Valeria viendrait et peut-être aussi, Marcia Atilia. Tout le monde voulait pouvoir se vanter d'avoir assisté au départ de l' _Artémisia_. Les quais étaient noirs de monde.

Marcia fonça dans le tas, se mit à pester et à jouer des coudes. On la reconnut. Ce fut la liesse. La foule se fendit spontanément devant elle. Une haie d'honneur. Des cris et des vivats. La jeune fille arrêta sa course. Elle se redressa, bomba la poitrine, leva le menton, adopta un pas militaire et afficha un sourire de circonstance. Les cris s'intensifièrent, mais on se garda de la toucher.

.

Sur l' _Artémisia_ , on s'inquiéta de l'animation qui régnait soudain sur le quai. Les marins comme les passagers se penchèrent par-dessus le bastingage. L'équipage s'égaya.

« Je croyais qu'elle ne viendrait pas, dit Astarté heureuse de découvrir que la jeune fille avait changé d'avis.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, ronchonna Aeshma à côté d'elle. Regarde-là, on dirait un dindon ! »

À ce même moment, des badauds la remarquèrent.

« La gladiatrice bleue !

\- Ouh, ouh ! la saluèrent-ils avec passion. »

On commença à scander son nom. Aeshma se redressa inconsciemment. Astarté s'esclaffa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Atalante qui remontait de la cabine.

\- Marcia effectue une pompa sur les quais. Aeshma le lui reproche, la traite de dindon vaniteux, mais quand on commence à scander son nom, elle rejoint sa pupille dans la basse-cour !

\- T'es vraiment débile, dit Aeshma en saluant les badauds.

\- Tiens, tu vois, fit Astarté à Atalante en désignant la petite Parthe de la main. »

Atalante s'approcha et passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Aeshma. Son apparition déchaîna de nouveaux cris. Aeshma la prit par la taille.

« Pff... souffla Astarté. »

Atalante la tira par le bras et lui passa à elle aussi le bras par-dessus l'épaule. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Jalouse ?

\- Non, votre succès est mérité.

\- Ouais, grogna Aeshma. Et vous resterez toutes les deux mes deux meilleurs souvenirs sur le sable. »

Astarté se rengorgea. Atalante les serra toutes les deux contre elle. Leurs échanges dénotaient une affection sincère entre Aeshma et Astarté, et leur complicité adoucissait sa peine. Une peine qui n'était pas étrangère à la soirée précédente. À la dernière veillée en compagnie de ses deux camarades. À la nuit qui avait suivi. Une nuit courte. Très courte. Elle ne se souvenait même plus avoir dormi. Par contre, elle se souvenait très bien du reste. Du corps d'Astarté. Du goût et de la douceur de sa peau, de ses lèvres. De ses mains calleuses, de son souffle brûlant. De ses gémissements et de ses cris étouffés. Des siens. Des moindres paroles qu'elles avaient échangées. De leur courte conversation à propos des sceaux qu'elles portaient :

.

« Ata, pourquoi as-tu choisi un jade vert pour ton sceau ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie choisi.

\- Marcia m'a dit que l'ambre rappelait la couleur de mes yeux, mais toi ? Pourquoi le vert ?

\- Peut-être parce que le jade rappelle le vert des forêts, de l'herbe et de la mer.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le désert ?

\- Si, j'aime beaucoup le désert, mais je n'avais jamais vu la forêt ni la mer avant de devenir esclave. C'était tellement... Extraordinaire. Même maintenant... J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Les autres le savent, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elles ont choisi un jade vert.

\- J'aime la forêt.

\- Je sais. Parfois, je pense à toi quand je regarde mon sceau, avait répliqué Atalante. »

Astarté était restée silencieuse un moment.

« Tu es une fille du désert, Ata. Une fille du soleil. Certains pensent que l'ambre vient d'un rayon de soleil pétrifié. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais c'est une jolie explication et c'est celle que je retiendrai.

\- Mmm. »

Astarté avait repoussé Atalante sur le dos, elle avait roulé au-dessus d'elle, la grande rétiaire avait refermé ses bras autour de son cou et plus rien d'autre n'avait existé.

.

Marcia arrivait enfin à la passerelle. Elle sauta lestement sur le pont et le capitaine ordonna de couper l'accès au navire. La passerelle fut retirée. Les gladiateurs quittèrent les bastingages.

« Au moins, tu sais soigner tes arrivées, lança Astarté narquoise à la jeune fille.

\- Je voulais vous dire au revoir.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit au revoir, lui rappela la Dace aux yeux doré.

\- Je voulais dire au revoir à Aeshma. »

Il y eu un mouvement rapide, un retrait commun et Aeshma se retrouva soudain seule face à Marcia.

« Elles sont débiles, remarqua Marcia en regardant Astarté, Atalante et Sabina s'éloigner à l'autre bout du navire.

\- À qui le dis-tu... souffla Aeshma.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lui déclara Marcia d'une voix voilée par l'émotion.

\- Marcia...

\- Tu me trouves idiote ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trouvée idiote.

\- Évite de t'en prendre à Astarté quand tu es énervée.

\- Astarté mérite parfois une correction.

\- Évite de te mettre en colère. »

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Marcia avait toujours détesté les colères d'Aeshma, d'abord parce qu'elle l'avait terrorisée et ensuite parce qu'elles brouillaient l'image que Marcia avait d'Aeshma. Qu'elle transformait une femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle savait tendre et généreuse, en brute violente et incontrôlable. Aeshma le savait.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, lui donna Marcia comme seule explication.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne réplique, rit Marcia.

\- On s'en fout, fit Aeshma en haussant les épaules. »

Marcia sourit chaleureusement. Elle se tourna vers le large.

« Vous aurez beau temps.

\- Mouais. »

Elles s'appuyèrent au bastingage et restèrent épaule contre épaule. Marcia appuya sa tête contre celle d'Aeshma. La jeune Parthe la prit par les épaules. Marcia lui prit la taille. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs de la hanche. Aeshma la serra un peu plus contre elle.

.

« C'est incroyable, lâcha Sabina.

\- Quoi ? demanda Astarté.

\- Marcia et Aeshma.

\- Aeshma a beaucoup changé, dit Atalante.

\- Tout le monde a beaucoup changé, remarqua Sabina.

\- On n'a pas changé, on a juste cesser d'avoir peur, déclara Germanus. »

Les gladiatrices tournèrent les yeux vers lui. Il plongea les siens dans ceux de Sabina. À peine un instant fugace. Personne ne commenta son affirmation. Il avait raison. Leurs regards se reportèrent sur Aeshma et Marcia. Sur leur posture détendue qui dénotait affection, complicité et sérénité. Sabina se sentit en harmonie avec elles, Germanus aussi. Le cœur d'Atalante débordait. D'amour pour la jeune Parthe. De tendresse pour Marcia. Une ombre subsistait, mais le temps finirait peut-être un jour par la chasser.

Astarté ne pensait pas à grand-chose, elle était simplement heureuse. Marcia, Aeshma... de se tenir aux côtés de ses camarades, d'être assurée de leur fidélité, d'avoir gagné l'estime de Gaïa et de Julia, de faire partie de cette famille, d'une famille qu'elle avait choisie. De savoir que quoi qu'elle fît, où qu'elle allât, Atalante serait toujours là. Qu'elle la retrouverait toujours.

.

Julia arriva à son tour. Galini l'accompagnait. Malgré ce qu'elle avait déclaré à Astarté. Quintus et Gaïus suivaient.

Cette fois-ci, les adieux ne donnèrent pas lieu à d'émouvantes effusions.

Presque pas.

Gaïus, alors que son père s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras pour redescendre à quai, s'échappa soudain. Il se précipita sur Astarté qui lui tapota gentiment la tête. Il leva des yeux brillants, rit, puis courut vers Aeshma et se serra contre ses cuisses. La jeune Parthe s'accroupit. Elle fouilla dans sa ceinture. Sortit une poignée de pièces. Elle les examina. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le tétradrachme. Il avait traversé les naufrages et les combats. Elle ne l'avait jamais égaré. Puis, elle retourna une ou deux pièces. Trouva celle qu'elle cherchait. Un denier à l'effigie d'Auguste. Une pièce parmi les centaines qu'elle avait gagnées à Rome. Les centaines que les spectateurs lui avaient jetées. Peut-être après l'amazonachie, peut-être plus tard, elle ne savait pas. Elle l'avait gardé en souvenir, pas à cause de sa valeur ou parce qu'Auguste figurait dessus, mais à cause de l'image qui figurait à son revers.

Elle rangea les autres pièces et tendit le denier au petit garçon.

« Tiens, je l'ai gardé en souvenir des jeux à Rome. Astarté m'a dit que tu avais l'étoffe d'un guerrier. »

Gaïus s'empara du denier, il l'examina. D'abord le côté face. Il la retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il passa son index sur la gravure.

« C'est comme la bague de Tarté, dit-il gravement.

\- Mmm.

\- Toi aussi, tu en as une.

\- Oui. »

Aeshma leva le poing. Gaïus passa le doigt sur l'onyx noir.

« Tu sais ce que ça représente ? lui demanda Aeshma.

\- Tarté m'a dit que tous ceux qui faisaient partie du palus du sanglier la portaient. En souvenir de l'amano... l'ama...

\- L'amazonachie, l'aida Aeshma. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté d'autre ?

\- Que les plus courageuses en faisaient partie.

\- Mouais ?

\- Marcia n'est pas courageuse ?

\- Elle porte un bracelet d'or à tête d'animal, c'est pareil.

\- Ah... s'illumina l'enfant qui aimait beaucoup Marcia.

\- Ce n'est pas une récompense, Gaïus. C'est juste pour te rappeler qu'il ne suffit pas seulement d'être fort et courageux. Le palus du sanglier, c'est plus que cela. On a gagné, parce qu'on est restées unies, loyales et fidèles. Si tu continues à t'entraîner avec Atalante, Enyo, Marcia, Galini ou ta mère, tu apprendras tout ça. Le bras ne suffit pas pour gagner, il faut avoir un cœur.

\- Maman ?

\- Ouais, ta mère, Gaïus. Une grande guerrière et un cœur droit.

\- Et papa ?

\- Il t'a déjà laissé tomber ?

\- Non.

\- Il est courageux et lui aussi, a un cœur droit. »

L'enfant affichait une mine dubitative : Quintus n'avait en rien l'apparence d'un guerrier.

« Il n'a pas hésité à se dresser seul face à des pirates, à mains nues pour te défendre, toi et ta mère. J'étais là. Si tu le lui demandes, il te montrera la cicatrice qu'il porte à l'abdomen. C'est moi qui l'ai soigné. »

L'enfant la regardait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Plus étonné par les exploits de son père que par ceux dont la gladiatrice disait sa mère capable. Il savait qu'elle montait très bien à cheval et qu'elle tirait bien à l'arc. Mais son père...

« Garde ce denier, Gaïus. Inspire-t'en. Et si tu doutes, va voir une gladiatrice. Atalante est la plus sage. Marcia est ta sœur. Quant aux autres, Sabina, Enyo, Galini, elles font toutes partie du palus. Si tu as besoin d'elles, montre-leur la pièce.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. »

L'enfant referma gravement son poing sur le denier.

« Merci, Shéma.

\- Je crois que tout le monde t'attend, lui répondit la gladiatrice en désignant Julia et Quintus du menton. »

L'enfant la regarda, Aeshma lui tapota la joue et il repartit vers son père qui patientait en souriant. Quintus salua Aeshma d'un signe de tête. Julia s'approcha de la gladiatrice alors qu'elle se relevait.

« Tu n'es pas très différente d'Astarté, lui dit-elle. »

Aeshma se rembrunit.

« Vous êtes des amies précieuses et des femmes incroyables. Et puis, au moins, avec vous, je suis assurée que Gaïa se trouve entre de bonnes mains. »

Un message à double sens. Aeshma tendit le bras. Julia l'accepta, mais juste après, elle se pencha sur la gladiatrice et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, comme elle l'avait fait à Myra trois ans auparavant. Cette fois-ci, c'était Aeshma qui partait avec Gaïa pour Alexandrie, et Julia qui restait, mais comme la première fois, celle-ci voulait lui exprimer son affection et ses remerciements.

« Ne commettez pas trop folies, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai toujours détesté sévir contre Gaïa. Sévir contre toi et Astarté ne m'a pas apporté plus de plaisir. Et sincèrement, je vous aurais bien étranglées pour m'y avoir contrainte. »

Aeshma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Julia haussa les sourcils. Rassérénée, la jeune Parthe lui renvoya un regard franc et heureux. Julia cligna d'un œil complice. Après tout, Gaïa aimait la jeune gladiatrice et depuis, Julia se devait de partager le cœur de sa sœur avec celle-ci.

« Ne vous battez pas trop, dit-elle sévèrement à Aeshma et Astarté. »

Elle serra ensuite Gaïa entre ses bras.

« Et toi, lui dit-elle sérieusement. Prends soin d'elles. »

Gaïa dévisagea les deux gladiatrices tour à tour. Elle retourna ensuite son attention sur son aînée et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Faîtes bon voyage, conclut Julia. »

Les gladiateurs se saluèrent une dernière fois.

Abechoura se tenait en retrait.

« Abechoura ? »

La jeune fille se retourna. Marcia et Atalante.

« Tu ne voulais pas nous dire au revoir ?

\- … »

Marcia la prit dans ses bras. Elle admirait la sœur d'Aeshma. Une admiration réciproque. Mais mieux que cela, elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre, une vive sympathie qui ne devait rien à leur rencontre ou aux épreuves qu'elles avaient pu partager ni à l'amour qu'elles vouaient à Aeshma. Elles ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup fréquentées, mais le lien existait, et il leur suffirait de peu, d'un peu de temps et de tranquillité, pour le consolider. Abechoura savait aussi que Marcia avait tout tenté pour qu'elle et Aeshma renouent avec leur passé. Elle aimait son cœur généreux. Leur amitié était à construire. Une promesse qu'elles gardaient précieusement comme un trésor qu'il leur faudrait un jour déterrer.

Atalante ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Je veillerais sur elle, lui dit Abechoura. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'influence sur elle, mais... Bon, si elle a besoin de moi... je serai là.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais oublié, lui déclara Atalante. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler, Abechoura, mais...

\- Tu me raconteras quand on se reverra.

\- Aeshma t'aime beaucoup.

\- Elle t'aime toi aussi.

\- …

\- Au revoir, Atalante, et merci pour tout.

\- Camarade ?

\- Non. »

Atalante se figea.

« Je crois que nous sommes plus que ça, du moins pour Sameen, lui dit Abechoura.

\- Ah... euh...

\- Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, mais...

\- J'ai détesté Sameen, mais certainement pas pour s'être construit une nouvelle famille. Pas quand cette famille, c'est vous deux, conclut-elle à l'adresse de Marcia et de la grande rétiaire. »

Marcia rougit de plaisir. Une grande douceur s'afficha sur le visage d'Atalante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! intervint Aeshma. Si vous continuez, vous partez pour Alexandrie.

\- Abechoura disait qu'on formait une super famille ! clama Marcia.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Quelle famille ?

\- Nous quatre ! »

Aeshma fronça les sourcils. Abechoura souhaita être n'importe où sauf sur le pont de l' _ _Artémisia__. Marcia s'esclaffa bruyamment, attrapa Aeshma par le cou et la gratifia d'un baiser baveux avant de déclarer qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle espérait bientôt la revoir. Elle s'éloigna en courant, les marins retiraient déjà la passerelle d'accès. Aeshma commençait à grommeler. Atalante lui repoussa le menton d'un poing amical.

« À bientôt, Aesh.

\- Mouais, pff... »

Atalante partit à grand pas. Le capitaine avait déjà donné l'ordre de larguer les amarres.

« Ata ?! la rappela Aeshma. »

La grande rétiaire se retourna

« Apprends à nager, à monter à cheval et continue d'écrire ! »

Les déclarations d'Aeshma !

« D'accord ! sourit Atalante. »

Elle passa à côté d'Astarté, lui posa une main caressante sur l'épaule au passage, salua Gaïa, puis, elle prit son élan. L' _Artémisia_ quittait le quai. Atalante sauta souplement par-dessus le bastingage. Disparut. Des cris d'admiration montèrent du port. Dix pieds séparaient déjà le navire du quai.

« Ce que les gens peuvent être débiles, grommela Aeshma.

\- Mais vous ne faîtes pas grand-chose non plus pour passer inaperçues... remarqua Abechoura.

\- …

\- Le goût du spectacle, je t'ai vue sur le sable, Sameen.

\- Ah...

\- C'était plutôt... impressionnant.

\- Ouais, approuva Aeshma ravie du compliment.

\- Vous êtes folles, dit Abechoura en secouant la tête.

\- …

\- Pas seulement toi et Atalante. Les autres aussi.

\- Dit la fille qui a risqué sa vie pour piéger le procurateur de Lycie. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Abechoura qui resta coite.

« J'étais furieuse, fit Aeshma. Mais...

\- Mais ? demanda Abechoura pleine d'espoir.

\- C'était courageux... stupide, mais courageux, apprécia la jeune Parthe.

\- Comme toi qui combat sans casque ?

\- Ouais, pareil ! grimaça Aeshma.

\- Atalante et Marcia vont te manquer.

\- Je sais, mais je suis sûre de les revoir et je sais qu'elles sont heureuses et en sécurité.

\- …

\- Tu m'as manqué, Choura. Je croyais que je ne te reverrai jamais et je savais que... »

Aeshma baissa la tête.

« Tu savais ce qui m'attendait ?

\- Oui. Je ne pourrai jamais m'acquitter de ma dette envers Atalante et Marcia.

\- Tu ne leur dois rien.

\- …

\- Elles t'aiment et savoir que tu les aimes leur suffit.

\- Mouais... »

Les deux sœurs s'accoudèrent au bastingage. Gaïa les observait. Astarté la rejoignit.

« C'est drôle, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aeshma et Abechoura.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure... C'était Aeshma et Marcia.

\- Comme cela aurait pu être Aeshma et Atalante ?

\- Oui, exactement, approuva Astarté.

\- Ou Aeshma et toi ?

\- Peut-être... reconnut la grande Dace. Ou Aeshma et vous. »

Gaïa prit un air circonspect.

« Vous êtes pleine de charme, domina...

\- …

\- Aeshma n'y est pas insensible. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vous évite que ce n'est pas évident.

\- Mmm.

\- Si Aeshma était plus malléable, je vous conseillerais de la coincer dans votre cabine, de ne pas prêter attention à ses protestations, de la jeter dans votre lit, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la soumettre à vos désirs, de l'amener à vous avouer les siens... mais bon, c'est Aeshma, conclut Astarté avec philosophie.

\- Astarté... »

La Dace aux yeux dorés ne s'inquiéta pas de la mise en garde qui perçait dans la voix de Gaïa.

« Respectez ses distances, attendez d'être à Alexandrie. À quel moment vous êtes-vous sentie le plus proche d'elle ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Gaïa choquée qu'Astarté se mêle aussi impudemment de sa vie intime.

\- Sur le lembos, non ? Bon, évidemment, entre ses bras aussi, mais c'est différent. Moi, je me suis sentie vraiment proche d'elle quand nous sommes revenues de Myra après avoir sauvé Julia et Quintus. Nous étions toutes les deux, seules. Une nuit, nous étions allongées dans l'herbe, le ciel resplendissait au-dessus de nos têtes. Je lui ai parlé de mes rêves. Jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible. On a passé une semaine ensemble sur les routes. C'est depuis ce moment que je ne la vois plus vraiment de la même façon. Je suis sûre que vous avez vécu la même chose sur le lembos. D'ailleurs, si vous n'aviez pas vécu la même chose, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui. Aeshma vous aurait tuée.

\- Comment est-ce que...

\- Emmenez-la quelque part, la coupa encore une fois Astarté. Dans un endroit où vous ne serez que toutes les deux. Aeshma est sauvage et pudique. Elle n'a aimé qu'un garçon avant vous. Elle ne s'en est jamais aperçue ou trop tard, ce qui revient au même. Elle sait qu'elle vous aime. Profitez-en. Moi je lui dirais qu'elle n'a pas à se cacher parce que, tout le monde sait que vous êtes amantes.

\- …

\- Même Abechoura doit le savoir.

\- Mais...

\- Vos regards ne trompent personne, domina. Aeshma est plus discrète, mais sans rire... D'ailleurs, Julia, Marcia et Atalante sont dans la confidence. Néria rougit comme une fleur de coquelicot quand on y fait allusion et Antiochus prend l'air si peu au courant que c'en est ridicule.

\- Astarté, comment sais-tu tout ça ? réussit enfin à dire Gaïa.

\- Je vous aime bien, j'aime bien Aeshma, ça suffit. Quant à votre problème, pensez-y. Un lieu hors du monde, juste elle et vous.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi insolent que toi.

\- Je suis votre garde du corps, domina. Mon devoir est de veiller sur votre santé mentale et physique. Ce que je fais. Et puis, si ça vous déplaisait vraiment, il y longtemps que vous vous seriez définitivement débarrassée de moi, persifla Astarté d'un air provoquant.

\- Pff, vraiment Astarté...

\- Domina ?

\- Parfois, je me demande si tout compte fait, Titus ne m'a pas gratifiée d'un cadeau empoisonné quand il t'a offert à moi.

\- Vous pensez exactement le contraire. »

Gaïa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et pour tout vous dire, lui confia Astarté. J'étais bien un cadeau empoisonné... mais pour celui qui m'a offert à vous, pas pour vous, grimaça Astarté.

\- Mendragora...

\- C'eût pu être mon nom, plaisanta la Dace aux yeux dorés.

\- Quel est ton nom, Astarté ?

\- Mon vrai nom ?

\- Oui.

\- Zelmis.

\- Un nom Dace ?

\- Oui, ça veut dire cuir.

\- Un joli cuir fauve ? Doux et résistant ?

\- Peut-être, sourit Astarté. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que nommer ainsi une fille soit un si beau compliment.

\- Il te va pourtant bien.

\- J'aime bien Astarté.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'a choisi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as bien choisi.

\- Merci, domina.

\- Et Atalante ?

\- Atalante ?

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Zéhira.

\- Mmm... Atalante pour la guerrière, quant à Zéhira...

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Je suis née dans la même région qu'Atalante. C'est un nom araméen. Zéhira est son secret.

\- Deux faces de la même pièce, approuva Astarté.

\- Comme toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, Astarté est une déesse lunaire, dangereuse et sensuelle. Le cuir... »

Gaïa plongea son regard dans celui de son garde du corps. Astarté se troubla.

« Atalante est plus sage que toi, Aeshma aussi dans une certaine mesure.

\- …

\- Atalante et Zéhira sont une seule et même personne, Aeshma et Sameen aussi, tout comme la bestiaire aux cheveux d'or et Marcia Atilia. Mais toi, tu caches Zelmis. À tout le monde. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Atalante et Marcia ne sachent pas qui elle est, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu redoutes, toi, de te confronter à elle. »

Astarté prit un air facétieux. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Gaïa lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres. La conversation était sérieuse, elle n'avait pas envie qu'Astarté la tournât en dérision.

« J'aime et j'apprécie les deux, lui déclara Gaïa sans la quitter des yeux.

\- …

\- Un secret de plus ? »

Astarté acquiesça des yeux et un sourire s'étira sous les doigts de Gaïa. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux jeunes Parthes. Elles n'avaient pas bougé.

« N'oubliez pas mes conseils, domina.

\- J'y penserai.

\- Mmm, approuva Astarté. »

.

* * *

.

Les vagues balayaient la côte sur toute sa longueur, elles se brisaient à plus de cent pieds, se reformaient sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elles vinssent mourir sur la grève. De ce côté-ci de l'île, on ne pouvait ni aborder, ni nager, ni marcher, sinon avec précaution. Les rochers étaient envahis de balanes, de patelles et d'oursins.

La petite coque ronde les avait déposées de l'autre côté de l'île. Au sud-est. Au large d'une petite crique. Des vivres et du matériel avaient été embarqués sur un canot. Aeshma avait pris les rames. Elle avait échoué l'embarcation sur une petite plage de sable. Gaïa l'avait ensuite aidée à la hisser au sec.

Aeshma n'avait pas posé de questions. Gaïa lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour évaluer les possibilités d'une petite île où elle pensait aménager un port. Ses navires pourraient y faire relâche si la mer était mauvaise et que le port d'Alexandrie n'était pas accessible.

« Pourquoi moi ? avait seulement demandé la jeune gladiatrice.

\- Je veux ton avis.

\- Astarté vient avec nous ?

\- Non. »

Aeshma n'avait pas protesté. Elle avait simplement prévenu Astarté qu'elle s'absentait pour quelques jours.

« Gaïa m'a prévenue, lui répondit la grande Dace. »

Aeshma lui avait trouvé l'air faraud, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui semblait autant réjouir sa camarade.

.

Elles étaient à Alexandrie depuis quinze jours. Astarté et Aeshma avaient parcouru la ville en compagnie de Néria, trouvé une petite villa qui conviendrait à l'école qu'elles voulaient ouvrir. Gaïa l'avait acquise. Les deux gladiatrices s'occupaient de l'aménager à leur convenance. Abechoura avait été chargée par Gaïa de gérer les dépenses. Néria lui apportait son aide et ses conseils. Ezra se tenait lui aussi à leur disposition. Gaïa avait déclaré qu'elle ne visiterait l'endroit qu'une fois les travaux effectués.

Une preuve de confiance.

Aeshma dormait sur le chantier et se montrait rarement à la villa. Elle voulait éviter les vols et le vandalisme.

Astarté jouait au messager. C'était elle qui avait prévenu Aeshma que la domina avait besoin de ses services.

.

Aeshma se tourna vers la forêt de pins tourmentés. L'idée d'un port à cet endroit lui paraissait bizarre. À peine à dix ou douze milles d'Alexandrie. Le lieu était cependant plaisant et assez joli. Elle avait repéré une source au sud de l'île. L'eau y était douce et fraîche. Pas trop éloignée de la crique que Gaïa avait désigné comme un lieu de mouillage parfait. Un petit plateau, situé à mi-chemin entre la source et la crique, se prêterait, si Gaïa le souhaitait, à la construction d'un petit bâtiment.

La jeune Parthe se décida à rentrer. Après avoir déchargé le canot et porté vivres et matériel à l'abri, elle était partie explorer l'île. Gaïa n'avait formulé aucune objection. Elle avait seulement remercié Aeshma pour son aide.

Elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur arrivée à Alexandrie. Toutes deux avaient été occupées. Astarté et Néria lui avaient parfois transmis le désir qu'avait Gaïa de dîner en sa compagnie. Aeshma n'avait jamais refusé. Elle se plaisait bien à Alexandrie. Néria l'avait pilotée dans la ville, elle s'entraînait avec Astarté et Antiochus et entretenait des rapports sereins avec Gaïa.

Aeshma ne trouva pas Gaïa à la crique. Elle pensa que celle-ci était partie explorer l'île de son côté. Elle décida de s'entraîner en l'attendant.

.

Elle s'arrêta, une main assurant l'équilibre du grand panier qu'elle portait sur la tête. Aeshma se battait contre le vent. Nue pour que rien n'entrava ses mouvements. Fascinée par la grâce et la puissance que déployait la gladiatrice, Gaïa resta longtemps sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aeshma effectuât un mouvement tournant rapide sur elle-même et l'aperçut. Elle se redressa aussitôt et vint à sa rencontre, sans prendre le temps de s'habiller. Sans en éprouver le besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous portez ?

\- Le dîner.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

\- Mmm... Des oursins, une fricassée d'anémones et du poisson cru. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le pêcher, mais j'ai quand même finit par en prendre un. »

Aeshma nota la position du soleil. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps.

« Vous auriez dû m'attendre, je vous aurais aidée.

\- Aeshma, tu sais que nous sommes seules ?

\- Ah ? Euh... oui, désolée.

\- Astarté ne t'a pas parlé avant de partir ?

\- Astarté ? De quoi ?

\- De... »

Aeshma attendait sagement sa réponse. Gaïa renonça à la lui donner maintenant. Plus tard peut-être.

« Tu sais ouvrir les oursins ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

\- Allume un feu pour les anémones. Je vais préparer le poisson. En attendant, je vais replonger les oursins dans l'eau. Nous les mangerons au dernier moment, je te montrerai comme les préparer, ça ira vite. »

.

Aeshma choisi un emplacement à l'abri du vent. Gaïa s'installa près d'elle. Avec un couteau, une plaque de marbre, la dorade qu'elle avait évidée dans la mer, une jatte en terre et tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour préparer son plat. Elle tira les filets avec dextérité, puis les effila.

« Pas de garum, alors ? demanda-t-elle à Aeshma.

\- Non.

\- Mais du gingembre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et de la posca ?

\- Mmm.

\- Comme tu aimes ?

\- Mmm. »

Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit un grand saladier de bois et tendit un petit couteau effilé à Aeshma.

« On va préparer les oursins là-bas, ça évita de mettre des épines partout. On reviendra les manger ici. »

.

Le repas fut simple. Mais au goût d'Aeshma. Elle n'avait jamais mangé d'oursins et si elle connaissait les fricassés d'anémones, elle préféra la recette de Gaïa. Elles agrémentèrent les plats avec des olives, celles qu'aimait tant Aeshma, des dattes et des figues sèches. Gaïa déboucha une amphore de posca.

Avec la nuit, vint la fraîcheur. Aeshma rajouta du bois.

« Il va peut-être faire froid, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Il y a des couvertures. J'ai une toile de tente aussi. De celles qu'utilisent les nomades. On s'en passera pour ce soir. Tu la monteras demain.

\- Il fait encore assez clair.

\- On a le temps, Aeshma. On ne mourra pas de passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

\- Gaïa, vous...

\- Aeshma...

\- Tu veux vraiment te servir de cette île comme d'un port de relâche ?

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, mais... »

Mais Aeshma ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Gaïa avait besoin de son avis, ni pourquoi elle s'était fait débarquer en sa compagnie sur cette île et encore moins pourquoi le navire les avait laissées. Elle avait aussi remarqué l'importance des vivres embarqués sur le canot.

« L'île m'appartient, déclara Gaïa.

\- Gaïa, osa enfin demandé Aeshma. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Quelques jours, répondit vaguement Gaïa.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne te vois jamais à Alexandrie. Tu passes tes journées en compagnie d'Astarté, d'Abechoura et de Néria.

\- Mais... tenta de s'excuser Aeshma.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, la rassura Gaïa.

\- …

\- J'avais simplement envie d'être avec toi... Tu m'en veux ? »

Aeshma se plongea dans ses pensées.

« Comme sur le lembos ? finit-elle par demander. »

Gaïa sourit.

« Presque...

\- Presque ?

\- Mmm, mmm. »

Gaïa lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna la tête vers elle. Elle se pencha sur ses lèvres. Un baiser sensuel, tentateur auquel répondit spontanément Aeshma. Gaïa se recula.

« Avec juste... un petit plus, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil licencieux.

\- Combien de temps ? murmura Aeshma.

\- Dix jours.

\- C'est long.

\- Mmm... »

Gaïa posa son menton sur ses doigts croisés, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

« Il faut que tu te perfectionnes en natation, que tu m'entraînes dans diverses disciplines. La pêche demande du temps et de la patience, préparer à manger aussi et si tu t'ennuies encore, je saurai bien trouver à t'occuper...

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Mmm, et puis l'île est assez grande pour t'isoler quand tu as besoin d'être seule. »

Cette dernière déclaration emporta plus encore que le reste l'adhésion inconditionnelle d'Aeshma au programme que lui avait concocté Gaïa.

« Je devrais t'étrangler de m'avoir piégée, déclara-t-elle pour la forme. Astarté savait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je marche.

\- Tu m'entraîneras ?

\- Ça a toujours été convenu comme cela. »

.

Gaïa retrouva Aeshma. Elles rétablirent l'entente qui avait régner entre elles à bord du lembos. Mais depuis, Gaïa s'était libéré de ses peurs, et Aeshma ne voyait plus en elle la domina dont il fallait qu'elle se méfiât. Elles retrouvèrent le plaisir de s'endormirent côte à côte nuit après nuit, de sentir une présence dans leur sommeil, de se réveiller parfois enlacées parfois avec une main simplement posée sur une hanche ou un avant-bras, le front appuyé sur une épaule. Elles donnèrent libre-court à leurs désirs. S'accordèrent sans trop se poser de questions. Aeshma disparut des heures entières. Gaïa ne s'en formalisa pas. La jeune Parthe revenait avec du bois, des coquillages, des oursins. Calme et amicale. Prête à échanger. Plus douce, plus tendre. Plus sombre parfois et d'autant plus passionnée dans ses étreintes. Gaïa laissa le temps couler, elle lâcha prise, s'abandonna à l'instant, à la simplicité et au bonheur d'avoir Aeshma à ses côtés.

.

Au matin du dernier jour qu'il leur restait à passer sur l'île, Gaïa se réveilla seule. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'assit. Elle déjeuna de quelques olives, piocha une poignée de dattes dans un pot et se leva. La nuit se mourrait lentement cédant aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Gaïa bailla. Elle se baissa pour ramasser une couverture et s'enroula dedans. Elle marcha vers la mer. Distingua la silhouette d'Aeshma qui se découpait sur un rocher. Elle mordit dans une datte. La poussa dans sa bouche. Elle nettoya le noyau et le recracha en levant la tête pour l'envoyer plus loin. Aeshma ne s'était pas habillée et elle n'avait pas pris de couverture ou de paenula. Il ne faisait pas très chaud. Gaïa partit dans sa direction. Elle sauta d'un rocher à l'autre, poussa un cri quand elle manqua de glisser, se rattrapa d'une main. Aeshma se retourna un instant.

« Fais gaffe... dit-elle à voix basse. »

Gaïa la rejoignit.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Pas de couverture ?

\- Non. »

Aeshma lui ménagea une place à côté d'elle. Gaïa s'assit. La mer se colora de jaune pâle. L'horizon prit une teinte pastelle, striée d'éclats orangés, combattant la nuit qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Et puis, le soleil émergea lentement des flots.

Gaïa s'alourdit contre l'épaule d'Aeshma. Pas trop, juste un peu, parce qu'elle avait envie de partager l'instant avec elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas rendu mon pugio, dit tout à coup Aeshma.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas réclamé.

\- Je n'étais pas encore sûre.

\- Pas sûre de quoi ?

\- De rester. D'être vraiment libre.

\- …

\- Je veux le porter. C'est une très belle arme.

\- Il t'a toujours attendue, Aeshma. »

Aeshma hocha la tête. Le soleil sortit de l'eau et s'élança vers le ciel.

« Tu ne devrais pas construire un port ici.

\- Non ?

\- J'aime bien cet endroit.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'aimerais revenir avec... »

Aeshma laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Avec ? demanda Gaïa.

\- Avec Marcia ou Atalante, avec... »

Nouvelle pause.

« Avec n'importe lequel de tes camarades ?

\- Oui. Avec toi aussi ou avec Julia. Ici... Je me sens libre. Entièrement libre. Enfin, ailleurs aussi, mais... je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. C'est comme si j'étais consciente, entièrement consciente d'être libre. C'est une question d'esprit. Ce que j'ai partagé avec toi, je sais que je le partagerai avec les autres aussi.

\- Vraiment ?! susurra Gaïa faussement choquée.

\- Non, euh... balbutia Aeshma. »

Gaïa rit.

« Gaïa ! protesta Aeshma.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- J'ai aimé chaque moment que j'ai passé ici, reprit Aeshma. Chaque moment que j'ai partagé avec toi, que tu sois auprès de moi ou pas. C'était comme si j'avais trouvé... euh...

\- La plénitude ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un sentiment qu'on peut ressentir ailleurs que sur cette île, observa Gaïa.

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus facile ici.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Gaïa. On reviendra quand tu veux et si tu veux venir avec Abechoura ou n'importe qui d'autre, n'hésite pas, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander mon autorisation. »

Aeshma lui dédia un regard d'intelligence.

« Gaïa, pourquoi m'avoir donné le tétradrachme il y a trois ans ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies.

\- Je l'ai toujours.

\- Il m'a coûté plus cher que les soixante mille sesterces que j'ai dépensés pour toi et Atalante.

\- Soixante mille ?!

\- Une peccadille. Ma fortune et celle de Julia réunie ne suffirait pas à payer le prix que vous valez vraiment.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne se monnayent pas.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- L'amour et la liberté ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Tu m'as apporté les deux, Aeshma. »

La jeune Parthe se leva, elle tendit la main à Gaïa et l'entraîna sous la toile de tente. Elle avait faim et elle mourrait certainement de faim dans trois ou quatre heures. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais Gaïa cuisinait bien, elles avaient encore des vivres pour dix jours si on ne venait pas les chercher cet après-midi, et Aeshma avait terriblement envie de plonger sans s'inquiéter qu'on l'entendît, qu'on la voit, qu'on la juge, d'elle ne savait trop quoi d'autre. Terriblement envie de l'aimer, sans aucune restriction. Comme le lui avait appris Gaïa.

Tout donner, tout prendre, sans peur.

Gaïa ne plongea pas, elle sombra. Aeshma lui avait donné accès à un monde merveilleux. Un monde que lui avait fait miroiter Julia durant des années. Que Gaïa n'avait jamais voulu voir, encore moins voulu accepter.

Aeshma n'était pas la seule à ressentir de la plénitude.

Leur rencontre les avait sauvées. Libérées des chaînes qu'elles s'étaient elles-même forgées. Des chaînes plus solides que celles qu'avait jamais portées Aeshma aux pieds ou aux poignets.

Elles avaient forcé le destin, chacune à leur manière. Violemment. Obstinément. Elle avait résisté, accepté surtout de ne plus se battre seule contre le monde. Aeshma et Gaïa entretenaient une relation particulière, mais leur monde ne s'arrêtait pas à elles seules. Elles se mouvaient au sein d'une familia bâtie à travers le sang et les larmes, mais plus encore à travers le dévouement, l'estime, la confiance, la loyauté, l'amitié et l'amour.

Julia, Marcia, Atalante, Astarté, Abechoura, Ajax, Germanus, Quintus, Gaïus, Sabina, Néria, Saucia, tous les autres. Ils seraient toujours présents les uns aux autres.

Aeshma serait prête à partir pour les secourir. Comme l'était Gaïa. Comme ils l'étaient tous.

Le maître du monde avait ployé devant leur volonté. Titus avait été balayé d'un simple revers de main et tout « Délice de l'humanité » qu'il était, il était mort sans gloire. On ne séparait pas sans dommage des gens qui s'aimaient.

.

Dans le silence de cette petite île oblongue, troublé par un éternel ressac, par la brise qui chantait parmi les rochers et les branches tourmentées des pins noirs, par le cri des oiseaux de mer égarés et par celui des insectes vrombissant ou stridulant, Gaïa posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Aeshma, comme elle posa un baiser exténué sur la mâchoire de la jeune Parthe, et lui avoua à son tour ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit qu'à sa sœur depuis quatorze ans.

Aeshma referma les bras sur elle. Elle pensa à tous ceux qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle avait aimés, à tous ceux à qui elle ne l'avait pas avoué, à tous ceux à qui elle ne devrait plus jamais le cacher.

Elle repoussa Gaïa sur le dos et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Gaïa l'attira contre elle. Aeshma s'abandonna.

Le cœur de Gaïa se serra d'émotion.

Au-dessus d'elle, le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'azur immaculé.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~~ FIN** _du Sable Rouge_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Mendragora :**

Gaïa évoque la mandragore à fruits noirs citée par Théophraste (371- 288).Cette plante qui n'a rien à voir avec la mandragore, mais désignerait l'Atropas belladona, plus connue sous le nom de belladone. Une plante toxique. Il suffit d'ingérer une quinzaine de ses baies sucrées pour mourir. Présente dans tout le bassin méditerranéen, elle est pourtant rarement citée par les anciens. Le terme belladone est tardif (1604, parce qu'en ingérer dilate les pupilles ce qui est censé rendre une femme désirable), il est surtout probable que les anciens désignaient la plante sous un nom qui s'est perdu et qu'on n'a pas su par la suite identifier comme c'est le cas de beaucoup ingrédients qui rentraient dans la composition des parfums antiques.)

.

 **Zéhira :** attentionnée, éclatante. Gaïa s'attarde plus sur la première signification du prénom.

.

 **Astar :** Gaïa n'a pas dévoilé à Astarté, que le diminutif d'Astarté, Astar, est un prénom araméen et qu'il signifie : je cacherai. Ce que ne peut ignorer Atalante.

.

 **L'île :**

L'île de Gaïa se trouve au large d'Aboukir à l'est d'Alexandrie. Je me suis inspirée de l'île connue en Europe sous le nom de l'île Nelson. Actuellement, l'île est recouverte d'une végétation basse. J'y ai planté des pins... Qui sait s'ils n'étaient effectivement pas là deux mille ans auparavant.

.

.

.


	42. Annexes

**.**

 **ANNEXES**

Vous trouverez ici des remerciements, un erratum (pour une erreur dont je suis consciente.), une chronologie du _Sable Rouge,_ une biographie succincte de certains personnages et une petite bibliographie à l'intention des curieux.

.

* * *

 **Remerciements**

* * *

 **.**

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont eu le courage de me suivre et d'arriver au bout de ce récit.

Tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue par leurs commentaires et aidée ainsi à parfaire parfois, cette histoire, à corriger des fautes, des inexactitudes, des oublis (Les Trois Sœurs par exemple !) ou à éclairer certains points obscurs.

Tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur confusion, de leur appréciation, tous ceux qui m'ont fait rire... volontairement ou pas.

Je remercie plus particulièrement et très chaleureusement : Karine (et son immense patience), Anax (et ses fantaisies) et Julie (et sa passion). Pour leur soutien sans défaut et les rires qu'elles ont pu m'arracher.

Sans oublier Aurélie et RocheIIe.

.

Je manquerais d'honnêteté en ne remerciant pas Tatchou, qui avant de flancher devant l'importance de ce récit, en a assuré la relecture jusqu'au chapitre XXIII.

.

Merci aussi à E***, pour sa patience et sa capacité à me servir de cobaye quand j'avais besoin d'expérimenter postures, gestes ou scènes de combat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Erratum**

* * *

.

L'ordre des noms romains masculins apparaissant dans le Sable rouge n'est pas correct.

Les romains plaçaient le prénom, le nom de famille et le surnom : Praenomen, gentile nomen et cognomen.

Parce que je me suis d'abord penché sur celui des femmes, j'ai inversé ensuite pour les hommes le nom de famille et le surnom, adoptant l'ordre : prénom, surnom, nom de famille.

Si j'en ai un jour le courage, je corrigerai cette erreur.

Des spécialistes de la période auront sans doute relevé de nombreuses autres erreurs au cours de leur lecture. Qu'ils veuillent bien m'en faire grâce ou m'en faire part...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Repères chronologique du Sable Rouge**

* * *

 **.**

Le Sable rouge n'est pas un modèle de déroulement chronologique et certains évènements sont révélés au fur et à mesure des chapitres donc, s'il vous plaît à les retrouver :

 **.**

 **Mai 68** : début de la guerre de Judée à Césarée.

.

 **Juin 68** : révolte de Jérusalem contre le gouverneur Gessius Florus.

Rome envoie Vespasien réprimer la révolte à la tête de trois légions.

.

 **6 août 68** : massacre de la population juive de Césarée.

.

 **Septembre 68** : Alexandrie, Province d'Égypte.

Graves troubles entre les populations grecques et juives. La sanglante répression menée par le préfet Tibère Alexandre à l'encontre des juifs entraînera la mort de cinquante mille d'entre eux.

.

 **67** : Titus est nommé légat de la XVe légion Appolinarius basée en Judée.

.

 **68 :** Dévastation de Gerasa par Annius Flavius.

Arrivée de Julia et Gaïa Mettela à Alexandrie.

Les deux sœurs sont recueillies par un ami de leur père, Saul d'Alexandrie.

.

 **69 :** Vespasien est proclamé empereur.

.

 **70 :**

Jérusalem, Judée :

Prise de la ville et destruction du temple par les légions de Titus.

.

Alexandrie, Province d'Égypte :

Meurtre de Saul d'Alexandrie. Julia et Gaïa Mettela héritent de sa fortune.

.

 **76 :** Patara, province de Lycie-Pamphylie.

Mariage de Julia Mettela et de Quintus Valerius

.

 **Juillet 78** :

Patara, province de Lycie-Pamphylie :

Jeux organisés par le propréteur de Lycie- Pamphylie, Sextus Constans Baebius.

Atalante perd son combat contre Aeshma.

Chapitre I : _La thrace_.

.

Le soir de leur combat dans l'amphithéâtre, les deux gladiatrices sont invitées à participer à une représentation privée dans la villa du gouverneur.

Julia et Gaïa les soustraient aux désirs pervers d'Aulus Flavius, le procurateur de Lycie.

Chapitre II : _La domina._

 _._

Les gladiatrices passent onze jours au Grand Domaine.

Rencontre des deux gladiatrices avec Marcia Atilia.

Chapitre III : _Soins et cicatrices._

Chapitre IV : _Confrontations._

Chapitre V : _Sous les doigts d'Arachné._

Chapitre VI : _Les loups gris._

Chapitre VII : _Le souffle d'Éris_

 _._

Province de Cilicie :

Assassinat d'un courrier de la Fulminata, Gnaeus Lentulus Menelius. L'homme transportait un rapport rédigé par le tribun Kaeso Valens Atilius dénonçant les exactions du procurateur de Lycie, Aulus Flavius, à l'Empereur Vespasien.

Chapitre V : _Sous les doigts d'Arachné_.

.

 **Fin août 78** : Environ de Podalia, Province de Lycie-Pamphylie.

Aeshma et Astarté assassinent le tribun Kaeso Valens Atilius. Celui-ci reconnaît en son assassin celle qui a sauvé la vie de sa fille lors du combat contre les loups.

Chapitre VII : _Le souffle d'Éris._

.

 **Septembre 78** : Grand Domaine, Province de Lycie-Pamphylie.

Aulus Flavius exige la main de Marcia Atilia.

Chapitre XV : _Ô Philotès_

.

 **Début octobre 78** :

Domaine de Bois Vert, Myra, Province de Lycie Pamphylie :

Tentative d'assassinat de Julia Mettela Valeria et de son mari Quintus Pulvillus Valerius.

Aeshma et Astarté envoyées pour participer à l'assassinat, tuent les pirates et une de leurs camarades, et sauvent les deux époux.

Départ de Julia, Quintus et Gaïa pour Alexandrie.

Aeshma et Astarté rentre à Patara où les attend le reste de la familia.

Chapitre VIII : _Ravages et brigandages_

 _._

Patara, Province de Lycie Pamphylie :

Marcia signe un contrat d'auctorata.

Aeshma déclenche une rixe en l'apprenant.

Chapitre IX : _La novice_

 _._

 **15 octobre 78** : Patara, province de Lycie-Pamphylie.

Munus organisé par le procurateur Aulus Flavius.

Installation des gladiateurs au ludus Sidé.

.

 **Mai 79 :** Corinthe, Grèce.

Premier combat de Marcia.

Atalante et Aeshma demande à Astarté de passer la nuit avec la jeune fille.

Chapitre IX : _La novice._

 _._

 **Avril 79** : Alexandrie, province d'Égypte.

Naissance de Gaïus Bubo Valerius.

Chapitre X : _Sine Missione._

.

 **Mai 79 :**

Patara, province de Lycie-Pamphylie :

Retour de Julia, Quintus et Gaïus.

Julia apprend la mort de Kaeso Valens Atilius et comprend qu'Aeshma en est la meurtrière.

.

Alexandrie, Province d'Égypte :

Départ de Gaïa pour Rome.

Chapitre X : _Sine Missione._

.

 **Juin 78 :** Aqua Cutiliae, Latium, Italie.

Gaïa rencontre Titus, le Prince de la jeunesse.

Chapitre X : _Sine Missione._

.

 **23 juin :** Aqua Cutiliae, Latium, Italie

Gaïa assiste à la mort de Vespasien.

Chapitre X : _Sine Missione._

.

 **Juillet 79 :** Pompéi, Campanie, Italie.

Arrivée de Gaïa quinze jours avant le début du munus.

Atalante et Aeshma découvrent que Marcia est amoureuse.

Furieuse Aeshma se débarrasse de son casque lors d'un combat qui l'oppose à Atalante. Au terme d'un affrontement sanglant, les deux gladiatrices obtiennent l'égalité.

Chapitre X : _Sine Missione._

 _._

Astarté se confie à Aeshma

Chapitre XI : _Les enchaînées._

 _._

 **16 juillet 79 :** Pompéi, Campanie, Italie.

Les gladiateurs embarquent pour Sidé à bord de l' _Artémisia_.

Téos part à Capoue en compagnie de Lucanus, Ajax, Astarté, Marpessa, Margarita, Velox, Galus, Euryale, Lysippé et Dyomède.

Chapitre XI : _Les enchaînées._

.

 **17 juillet 79 :** À bord de l'Artémisia.

Aeshma raconte à Atalante les missions qu'elle a effectuées pour le compte de Téos : le meurtre des légionnaires, celui de Galia, le sauvetage de Julia Mettela.

Gaïa, propriétaire de l' _Artémisia_ , se présente à Atalante et Aeshma.

Aeshma dessine le sceau du soldat qu'elle a tué. Énervée par l'attitude de Gaïa, elle se bat avec Atalante et les deux gladiatrices se retrouvent à fond de cale, les fers aux pieds.

Retrouvaille entre Marcia et Gaïa qui ne savait pas que la jeune fille était devenue gladiatrice.

.

 **20 juillet 79 :**

Nord de la Crète, mer Méditerranée :

Abordage de l' _Artémisia_ par trois lembos pirates.

Chapitre XIII : _Trois lembos à l'abordage._

 _._

Patara, Province de Lycie Pamphylie :

Julia envoie son intendant, Andratus, en Cappadoce rencontrer Lucius Caper en poste au camp de la Fulminata.

Chapitre XIII : _Trois lembos à l'abordage._

 _._

Aeshma et Gaïa passent par-dessus bord. Elles trouvent refuge sur un lembos abandonné.

Chapitre XIV : _Les Survivants_

 _._

 **24 juillet 79 :** Patara, Province de Lycie Pamphylie :

Arrivée de l' _Artémisia._

.

 **Début août 79 :** Capoue, Campanie, Italie

Téos vend Lucanus et d'Astarté au ludus impérial.

Chapitre XII : _Fors Fortuna._

 _._

 **14 août 79 :** après vingt-cinq jours de dérive, Aeshma et Gaïa atteignent les côtes de la Cyrénaïque.

Chapitre XIV : _Les filles de Thétis_

 _._

 **15 ou 16 août 79 :**

Retour de Téos au ludus de Sidé. Les gladiateurs apprennent la vente de Lucanus et d'Astarté

.

 **17 août 79 :** Darnis, Cyrénaïque.

Arrivée de Gaïa et d'Aeshma.

Chapitre XV : _Ô Philotès_

.

 **21 août :** Alexandrie, Province d'Égypte.

Arrivée de Gaïa et Aeshma.

Gaïa propose à Aeshma de rentrer à son service. La gladiatrice refuse.

Chapitre XVI : _Alexandrie entre rêves et mirages._

 _._

 **25 août 79 :** Alexandrie, Province d'Égypte.

 _G_ aïa et Aeshma quittent Alexandrie à bord de l' _Artémisia_. Aeshma pour rentrer à Sidé, Gaïa pour aller retrouver Julia à Patara.

Chapitre XVIII : _Les Écueils._

.

 **29-30 août 79 :** Tyr, province de Syrie.

Escale.

Soirée d'hommage aux hommes morts durant l'abordage de l' _Artémisia_ un mois auparavant.

Chapitre XVIII : _Les Écueils._

.

 **5 septembre 79 :** Sidé, province de Lycie-Pamphylie.

Retour d'Aeshma au ludus.

Chapitre XIX : _Le retour d'Aeshma._

.

 **Automne 79 :** Éruption du Vésuve.

.

 **Hiver 79-80 :** Incendie de Rome.

.

 **Août 80 :**

Sidé, province de Lycie-Pamphylie :

Départ de la familia de Téos pour Rome.

102 gladiateurs font partie du voyage.

Chapitre XX : _Rome._

.

Alexandrie, Province d'Égypte :

Gaïa reçoit une invitation personnelle de l'Empereur Titus à assister aux jeux d'inauguration du nouvel amphithéâtre de Rome.

Chapitre XX : _Rome._

.

 **Septembre 80 :** inauguration officielle de l'amphithéâtre Flavien.

Cent jours de jeux programmés. Dix mille gladiateurs engagés. Des milliers de bêtes amenées des quatre coins de l'Empire.

.

 **4e jours des jeux :**

Première venatio de Marcia. Bastet est gravement blessée malgré l'intervention de la jeune auctorata.

Premier combat pour Aeshma et Atalante.

Retrouvailles avec Astarté.

Chapitre XXI _: Pugna !_

 _._

 **Octobre 80 :**

Patara, Province de Lycie-Pamphylie :

Assassinat de Lucius Caper, l'ancien cornicularius de Kaeso Valens Atilius. Il meurt dans les bras de Julia Mettela.

Chapitre XX : _In memoriam._

.

Rome :

Soirée privée chez Lucius Flavius. À la demande d'Astarté et d'Aeshma, Gaïa soustrait Atalante à la fin de soirée. Présent, Aulus Flavius obtient d'Aeshma ce qu'il n'avait pu obtenir d'elle deux ans auparavant.

Chapitre XXII : _In memoriam._

.

 **75e jour des jeux :**

Amazonachie.

Chapitre XXIII : _Les Amazones._

 _._

Arrivée de Julia à Rome.

Chapitre XXIV : _À l'étale du flot._

.

 **79e jour des jeux :**

Gaïa dévoile à Titus la véritable identité de Marcia.

.

 **81e jour des jeux :**

Aeshma découvre le sceau de Marcia et comprend qu'elle a assassiné le père de la jeune fille.

Chapitre XXV : _Le réveil de Némésis._

.

 **85e jour des jeux :**

Venatio des taureaux.

Tentative d'assassinat d'Astarté au ludus Vestitus.

Meurtre de Téos.

Marcia apprends qu'Aeshma a tué son père.

Chapitre XXV : _Le réveil de Némésis._

.

Marcia provoque une bagarre générale dans une auberge de Subure et rencontre Zmyrina.

Atalante sauve Astarté et Aeshma. Les deux gladiatrices sont recueillies par Gaïa.

Chapitre XXVI : _L'envol des Érinyes._

 _._

 **86e jour des jeux :**

Cérémonie expiatoire au temple de Mars Ultor.

Chapitre XXVII : _Mars Ultor._

 _._

 **94e jour des jeux :**

Dernière venatio de Marcia.

Chapitre XXVIII : _Gloire aux vainqueurs._

.

 **98e jour des jeux :**

Dernier combat d'Aeshma, Atalante, Astarté, Lysippé et Penthésilée.

Chapitre XXVIII : _Gloire aux vainqueurs._

 **.**

Titus offre Astarté à Gaïa.

Chapitre XXIX : _Celles qu'on sauve._

 _._

 **Mi-janvier 81 :**

Atalante et Marcia reconnaissent Abechoura, la jeune sœur d'Aeshma, en Zmyrina. Elles la rachètent et la confient à Gaïa.

Chapitre XXIX : _Celles qu'on sauve._

 _._

Arrestation de Julia.

Chapitre XXX : _Julia Mettela._

.

Libération de Julia.

Fuite d'Aulus Flavius à bord du _Cupidon_.

Départ pour Myra à bord de la _Stella Maris_.

Chapitre XXXI : _Convergences._

 _._

 **Fin janvier 81 :**

Lors de la traversée Rome-Myra, Aeshma comprend que Zmyrina est sa sœur Abechoura.

Chapitre XXXII : _D'hybris à Sophrosyne._

 _._

Arrivée des gladiateurs à Myra.

Emprisonnement de Quintus Pulvillus Valerius et de Gaïus Bubo Valerius au Grand Domaine.

Chapitre XXXIII : _Les amants trompés_

 _._

 **Février 81 :** Le Grand Domaine, Province de Lycie-Pamphylie.

Arrivée des gladiateurs au Grand Domaine.

Infiltration des thraces d'Aeshma sous le commandement d'Enyo.

Chapitre XXXIV : _Les chèvres folles._

 _._

Libération du domaine.

Chapitre XXXV : Alea jacta est

.

Mort d'Aulus Flavius à bord du _Cupidon_.

Blessées, Atalante et Aeshma restent à la villa de Julia.

Astarté apprend à Gaïa que Zmyrina est la sœur d'Aeshma.

Chapitre XXXVI : _Vices et vertus_

 _._

 **Fin février – Avril 81 :**

Les gladiateurs attendent au Grand Domaine le rétablissement de tous leurs camarades.

Claudius Silus Numicius subit son châtiment.

Soirée d'adieux.

Chapitre XXXVII : _Dans les bras d'Alèthéia_

 _._

 **Avril 81 :**

Retour des gladiateurs à Sidé.

Le ludus est devenu propriété impériale.

Chapitre XXXVII : _Dans les bras d'Alèthéia_

 _._

 **Début juillet 81 :**

Vente de Sabina.

Chapitre XXXVII : _Dans les bras d'Alèthéia_

 _._

 **Fin juillet 81 :**

Départ de Gaïa pour Rome.

.

 **Mi-août 81 :** Rome.

Rachat de Sabina.

Astarté brûle l'auberge des _Quatre Sœurs_.

Chapitre XXXIX : _Pour l'Empereur (Pour toi.)_

 _._

 **13 septembre 81 :**

Mort de Titus.

.

 **14 septembre 81 :** Rome.

Domitien est proclamé Empereur.

.

 **Fin septembre 81 :** Rome.

Domitien remet à Gaïa l'acte qui fait de Julia la propriétaire du ludus de Sidé.

.

 **Octobre 81 :**

Sidé, province de Lycie-Pamphylie :

Julia prend possession du ludus.

Chapitre XXXVIII : _Que la brise se lève_

 _._

Patara :

Dernières chasses de Marcia et de ses bestiaires.

Dernier combat d'Aeshma et Atalante. Elles obtiennent une égalité.

Chapitre XXXIX : _Pour l'Empereur (Pour toi)_

 _._

 **Novembre 81** :

Départ des gladiateurs qui ont choisi de quitter le ludus.

Chapitre XLI : _L'envol._

 _._

 **Début avril 82 :**

Britannia et ses camarades embarquent sur le _Magnaninus_.

Chapitre XLI : _L'envol._

 _._

 **Mi-avril 82 :**

Aeshma, Gaïa et Astarté s'embarquent pour Alexandrie.

Chapitre XLI : _L'envol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Biographie des principaux personnages apparaissant dans le sable rouge**

* * *

.

NB : Vous retrouverez les références des chapitres où sont relatés certains événements importants de la vie des personnages.

Si vous avez d'autres exigences, faites m'en part.

.

 **La familia de Téos :**

 **.**

 **Aeshma :**

Armatura : thrace.

Nom de naissance : Sameen.

Date de naissance : 58.

Lieu de naissance : Royaume des Parthes.

Origine : Parthe.

Statut de naissance : Libre.

Statut des parents : négociant.

.

70 : Réduite en esclavage par des pillards arabes. Mort de son père. Sa mère est envoyée sur les marchés d'Arabie. Son frère part avec les hommes.

Arrivée à Antioche.

Séparée de sa sœur, elle est ensuite achetée par Téos.

Chapitre XI : _Les enchaînées._

.

73 : premier combat.

.

 **Atalante :**

Armatura : rétiaire.

Nom de naissance : Zéhira.

Date de naissance : 57

Origine : tribu nomade du désert Syrien.

Statut de naissance : libre

Statut des parents : pasteur.

.

71 : enlevée et réduite en esclavage par des pillards arabes. Intègre le ludus de Téos.

Chapitre XII : _Fors Fortuna._

73 : premier combat.

74 : participe à une soirée privée à Pergame dont elle ressortira traumatisée.

Ce qu'en sait Astarté : Chapitre VIII : R _avages et Brigandages_

Quand Atalante se confie à Gaïa : Chapitre XXII : _In memoriam_

.

 **Marcia :**

Armatura : rétiaire, puis bestiaire.

Nom de naissance : Marcia Atilia.

Date de naissance : 63.

Lieu de naissance : Bretagne.

Origine : Romaine.

Statut de naissance : fille d'un chevalier romain et de Sine, une princesse (c'est ainsi que l'appelle Kittos) barbare dont personne ne connaît les origines.

Statut des parents : fille de Kaeso Valens Atilius, tribun romain.

76 : se lie d'amitié avec Julia Mettela Valeria à Patara.

78 : Assassinat de son père. Signe un contrat d'auctorata pour échapper à Aulus Flavius.

79 : premier combat à Corinthe. Première jugula.

Chapitre IX : _La novice._

.

 **Astarté :**

Armatura : mirmillon.

Nom de naissance : Zelmis.

Date de naissance : 58.

Lieu de naissance : Dacie.

Origine : Dace.

Statut de naissance : libre.

Statut des parents : inconnus, mais certainement haut placé dans la hiérarchie sociale.

72 : achetée par Téos sur un marché d'Antioche.

Chapitre I : _La thrace._

 _._

73 : premier combat.

.

 **Sabina :**

Armatura : Hoplomaque.

Nom de naissance : inconnu.

Date de naissance : inconnue.

Lieu de naissance : Samnium, Italie.

Origine : Samnite.

Statut de naissance : esclave.

Statut des parents : esclave agricole.

.

73 : Intègre le ludus de Téos.

Chapitre XXXIX : _Pour l'Empereur (pour toi.)_

.

 **Galini :**

Armatura : mirmillon.

Nom de naissance : inconnu.

Date de naissance inconnue (certainement l'âge de Marcia.)

Lieu de naissance : inconnu.

Origine : inconnue

Statut de naissance : esclave.

Statut des parents : esclave.

.

79 : Intègre le ludus de Téos et effectue son noviciat en compagnie de Marcia et de Caïus, avec qui elle restera très proche

.

 **Germanus :**

Armatura : hoplomaque.

Nom de naissance : inconnu.

Date de naissance : inconnue.

Lieu de naissance : Germanie

Origine : Germain.

Statut de naissance : libre.

Statut des parents : guerrier.

.

 **Enyo :**

Armatura : thrace.

Nom de naissance : Inconnue.

Date de naissance : 59.

Lieu de naissance : entre le Dniepr et l'Oural (région s'étendant actuellement sur l'Ukraine, la Russie et le Kirghizstan)

Origine : Sarmate.

Statut de naissance : libre.

Statut des parents : guerrier, pillard et pasteur.

.

75 : Massacre de sa tribu. Réduite en esclavage elle est d'abord vendue à Olbia avant d'être vendu à Téos à Césarée Du Pont.

Chapitre XL : _Janus._

 _._

76 : premier combat.

.

 **Britannia :**

Armatura : mirmillon, puis bestiaire.

Nom de naissance : Eurgain

Date de naissance : 63

Lieu de naissance : Hibernie.

Origine : Hiberne.

Statut d'origine : libre.

Statut des parents : Souverain d'un royaume situé en Hibernie.

.

79 : vendue comme esclave par le roi des Trinovantes auprès de qui elle bénéficiait pourtant du statut protégé d'otage. Achetée par un marchand qui connaît Téos à Londinium.

Chapitre LX : _Janus_

 _._

80 : Intègre le ludus de Téos. Premier combat six mois plus tard (été 80).

.

 **Boudicca :**

Armatura : secutor.

Nom de naissance : Eirwen

Date de naissance : 64

Lieu de naissance : Royaume Silure, Bretagne (sud de l'actuel pays de Galles.).

Origine : Silure.

Statut d'origine : libre.

Statut des parents : libre.

.

79 : rencontre Britannia à Londinium et suit le même destin que sa camarade.

.

 **Ishtar :**

armatura : thrace.

Nom de naissance : Sara

Date de naissance : 65

Lieu de naissance : Julias (ancienne Bethsaïde) en Galilée.

Origine : Syrienne.

Statut d'origine : libre.

Statut des parents : père pêcheur.

79 : vendue par son père à un marchand d'esclaves.

Chapitre XXXII : _D'hybris à Sophrosyne._

.

80 : intègre le ludus de Téos, premier combat six mois plus tard (été 80).

.

 **Les autres personnages :**

 **.**

 **Gaïa Mettela :**

Date de naissance : 56

Lieu de naissance : Gerasa, Décapole.

Fille de Caïus Mettelus et de Mettia Fannia Mettela.

.

68 : massacre de sa famille à Gerasa. Elle et Julia sont les seules survivantes.

Arrivée en 68 à Alexandrie.

Chapitre XII : _Fors Fortuna_.

.

71 : hérite avec sa sœur de la fortune de Saul d'Égypte.

.

 **Julia Mettela Valeria** :

Date de naissance : 52.

Lieu de naissance : inconnu.

76 : épouse Quintus Pulvillus Valerius.

Avril 79 : donne naissance à son premier enfant, Gaïus Bubo Valerius, à Alexandrie en Égypte.

.

 **Quintus Pulvillus Valerius :**

Date de naissance : 39.

Lieu de naissance : Patara, province de Lycie Pamphylie.

.

 **Aulus Flavius** :

Date de naissance : 36

Lieu de naissance : Rome.

Ancien tribun de la légion IV Scithica en Judée.

68 : participe au massacre de Gerasa.

75 : nommé procurateur de Lycie par Vespasien.

.

 **Claudius Silus Numicius** :

Date de naissance : 40

Lieu de naissance : Rome.

Ancien centurion de la garde prétorienne. C'est durant cette période qu'il rencontrera pour la première fois Aulus Flavius.

67- 75 : centurion auprès de la légion IV Scythica en Judée où il retrouve Aulus Flavius.

75 : accepte de devenir chef de la garde d'Aulus Flavius.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Petite Bibliographie**

* * *

 **.**

 **Publications traditionnelles :**

 **Beart,** Mary : _Pompéi : la vie d'une cité romaine._ Ed. Du seuil, coll. Point histoire. 2012.

 **Bernet,** Anne : _Histoire des gladiateurs._ Ed. Perrin. 2002. (Red Tallandier, coll. Texto. 2014)

 **Bruneau,** Philippe : _La mosaïque antique._ Ed. PUPS, coll. Lectures en Sorbonne. 1987.

 **Faure,** Paul : _Parfums et aromates de l'antiquité._ Ed. Fayard, coll. Pluriel. 1987.

 **Grimal,** Pierre : _La civilisation romaine._ Ed. Arthaud, coll. Les grandes civilisations. 1984.

Les connaissances sont souvent dépassées, Pierre Grimal avait une vision très idéalisée de l'antiquité romaine, mais l'ouvrage présente d'excellents plans.

 **Hérodote** : _L'Enquête_ (trad. Andrée Barguet). Ed. Gallimard. Coll. Folio. 1884.

 **Homère** : _Iliade – Odyssée_. Ed. Gallimard, coll. Bibliothèque de la Pléiade, 1956.

 **Martial** : De spectularum. (v. Site de Philippe Remacle)

Sur Carpophurus, Marcia et l'inauguration de l'amphithéâtre Flaviens

 **Mayor,** Adrienne : _Les Amazones_. Ed. la Découverte. 2017.

 **Morin** , Hervé : _Les vertus cachées du khôl égyptien_ , Le monde, 8 janvier 2001.

 **Tassin** , Claude : _Paysages végétaux du domaine méditerranéen_ , Ed. IRD, 2012. (consultable et téléchargeable en ligne au format PDF.)

 **Teyssier, Eric** : _Spartacus._ Ed. Perrin, coll. Tempus. 2012.

 **Salles,** Catherine : _Les bas-fonds de l'antiquité._ Ed. Robert Lafont 1982 (Red. Payot et Rivages, coll. Petite biblio Payot Histoire, 2004).

 _La Grèce_. Ed. Hachette, coll. Guide bleu.

.

 **Publications en lignes :**

 **Blacque-Belaire,** Jacques : _Histoire de la mer, des marines, des marins et ports de l'antiquité_ , 2002.

Un ouvrage très précieux et illustré pour tous savoir sur le sujet, ou presque.

 **Desboeufs,** Marie-Alix : _papyrus et parchemins dans l'antiquité gréco-romaine_. Université Pierre Mendès-France, Grenoble. 2007.

 **Pla** , Nadia : _Les noms romains_.

 **Varenne** , Clément : _la piraterie dans la Méditerranée antique, représentation et insertion dans les structures économiques_. Archéologie et préhistoire. Université Toulouse le Mirail. 2013.

.

 **Sites largement consultés :**

 **Généralistes :**

Le blog de _La toge et le glaive._

 _Civilisation romaine_

 _Méditerranées_

 _Romae Vitam_

 _._

 **Axés sur la gladiature :**

 _Noctes gallicanae._

 _Gladiature-Vea-Victis_

 _._

 **Pour l'organisation de la légion romaine :**

 _Insiatratix_

 _La legion VIII Augusta (_ Site très complet sur tout, tout, tout, ce qui peut concerner de près ou de loin l'armée romaine et ses soldats : armes, organisation, salaires, pouvoir d'achat, recettes de cuisine, etc.)

.

 **La guerre de Judée :**

 _Regard, bibliothèque chrétienne online._

 _Voyagesenduo._

 _._

 **Pour l'antique Alexandrie :**

 _Jean-Claude Golvin. (_ Aquarelles, restitutions et plans d'Alexandrie)

.

 **Pour l'antique Rome :**

 _Maquettes historiques/Forum romain, (_ ensemble de restitution en 3D)

.

 **Pour la numismatique :**

 _Le comptoir des monnaies._

 _._

 **Pour les unités de mesure :**

 _Aviatechno_

 _._

Plus beaucoup d'autres au gré de mes recherches sans oublier les encyclopédies en ligne parfois bien pratiques (Cosmovision et Wikipédia).

.

J'ai aussi consulté des sites axés sur le travail de la forge. Je vous en fait grâce, le travail est très technique et si au départ je pensais écrire des paragraphes détaillés sur le sujet, j'y ai bien vite renoncé.

.

 **Nota bene**

La gladiature est un monde très controversé. L'armement, les armaturas, le déroulement des combats, tout est sujet à controverse.

J'ai croisé les sources et dû parfois effectuer des choix. Je n'ai pas multiplié pour cette raison les armaturas. Au premier siècle, elles étaient de toutes façons beaucoup moins nombreuses que plus tard, donc pas de scissor ni d'essédaire, de velite, de provocator ou d'andebate;

Même chose pour les gladiatrices.

Le plus souvent, même encore maintenant, les gladiatrices font l'objet des pires fantasmes (de même que dans l'antiquité, il est vrai !), soit d'un curieux déni.

J'ai lu des thèses expliquant que les gladiatrices n'avaient jamais existé. Démontant parfois avec la plus mauvaise foi, tout ce qui pouvait y faire allusion.

Pourtant on sait que Néron a le premier fait combattre des femmes (même si c'était pour s'amuser), que Domitien a organisé des combats de gladiatrices à la lueur des torches, que Commode avait pour maîtresse une gladiatrice du nom de Marcia et que celle-ci a participé à son assassinat. Que Septime Sévère a interdit les combats de gladiatrices en 200. S'il a pris la peine de les interdire c'est que ceux devaient exister

On a nié l'existence des Amazones et des femmes guerrières Scythes. On a oblitéré le rôle guerrier qu'ont pu jouer les femmes chez les Celtes, les Bretons et les Vikings. Comme il a été oblitéré chez les tribus d'Arabie avant l'avènement de l'Islam. Il ne me semble pas que les femmes d'Afrique aient été mieux célébrées.

Accepter que des femmes eussent pu tenir des armes et se battre avec courage et efficience semble inacceptable pour certain.

Quant aux fantasmes...

.

 **PS :**

J'ai aimé ces gladiatrices, j'espère que vous les avez aimées aussi. Pour leur courage, leur force et leur faiblesse, leurs blessures, leur orgueil, leur sens de l'amitié et de la loyauté, pour leur jeunesse, parfois leur sagesse. Leur ténacité et leur farouche volonté. Elles et leurs camarades gladiateurs ainsi que tous ceux qui ont croisé leur route : esclaves, médecins, masseuses, doctors, forgerons, intendants, marins, prétoriens, aristocrates, cuisinières, prostituées, marchands... et le petit Gaïus.

.

.

.


End file.
